Harry Potter y la Guerra del Mundo Magico
by Asakurapalm
Summary: 6º año, entrenamientos y nuevas habilidades, nuevos personajes.rnUna vision de lo que pasaria cuando el mundo mágico deja de ser divertido y emocionante, descubriendo los lados ocultos que esconde, pero Harry descubrira que las palabras en las leyendas y
1. Soledad con los muggles

**CAPITULO UNO  
SOLEDAD CON LOS MUGGLES**

En Little Surrey suele predominar un benigno clima la mayor parte del año, e incluso los vecinos presumen que gozan de mayor sol que en los suburbios londinenses, pero ese verano había sido excepcionalmente extraño, ya que desde el primero de julio sobre los tejados de la comunidad se precipito lo que parecía un diluvio, todos los días durante todo el día, el cielo dejaba caer todos tipos de lluvia habidos y por haber, pues por momentos caían refrescantes y juguetonas lloviznas, pero en otros granizaba con tal fuerza que algunos llegaron a pensar que el cielo quisiera caerse. Y gracias a esto, ningún vecino en todo Privet Drive deseaba aventurarse a dejar el confort de sus de sus hogares, y ninguno se dio cuenta del, comportamiento de uno de los habitantes del numero cuatro, un chico delgado de anteojos, tras los cuales se ocultaban unos hermosos pero en ese momento tristes ojos verdes, parado en medio de la lluvia, dejando que esta mojara su cabello el cual ocultaba una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, y se mantenía ahí, en medio del agua, como si quisiera ahogarse con ella.

Para Harry Potter, pasar sus vacaciones de verano en Privet Drive, representaba el peor momento del año, incluso estaría dispuesto a sufrir cualquier castigo que lo sacara de ahí, y no era por los maltratos que sus tíos le propinaban, o por la antipatía con la que su primo Dudley lo trataba, o por que esa casa era tan normal, tan rutinaria, tan pero tan simple, sino que lejos de ahí ocurrían cientos de cosas relacionadas al en un mundo muy diferente en comparación al que se encontraba en ese momento, por que Harry Potter no pertenecía al perfecto mundo de Privet Drive , de hecho Harry Potter no era siquiera normal en ese mundo al que pertenecía, pues Harry Potter era un mago, y conciente desde hace poco que sobre sus hombros pesa una gran responsabilidad que le fue asignada sin que él la pidiera: De el depende la destrucción del mago tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort y cabe la posibilidad de que pierda la vida en el intento.

Pero en regreso a la casa de sus tíos, cargo con una gran pena, ya que su padrino, Sirius Black había muerto a manos de un mortífago, y sabia que había sido completamente su culpa, ya que Voldemort al compartir con el un extraño vinculo a causa de una maldición malograda hace quince años atrás, le permite al mago tenebroso tener acceso a la mente de Harry, y durante todo el año anterior, estuvo intentando controlarlo para conseguir una profecía salvaguardada en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia, pero aunque el plan de Voldemort se ejecuto, no fue a la perfección, gracias a que la profecía fue destruida antes de que el o alguno de sus seguidores pudieran poner sus manos en ella, pero Voldemort consiguió una victoria moral al lograr la muerte de Sirius.

La tristeza que lo invadía, sin embargo no era nada comparada con lo que sufría por las noches, pues horribles y vividas pesadillas lo atormentaban al borde del colapso, presenciaba en estos sueños indescriptibles asesinatos y torturas a muggles y brujos por igual. Todas las noches era algo distinto y a la ves ostentaba la misma crueldad: podía ver claramente como personas encapuchadas de negro cometían las peores atrocidades: su primer pesadilla consistió en ver como los mortífagos liberaban una manticora en los callejones muggles de alguna ciudad británica, para que la bestia "cazara" a los vagabundos muggles y jugara con ellos tal como lo hace un gato con un ratón antes de devorarlo, los gritos de piedad del muggle eran acallados por algún tipo de hechizo ensordecedor, pues podía ver claramente la cara de los vagabundos gesticulando por el dolor y el horror que estaba sufriendo, sin proferir ningún solo sonido, mientras la manticora le arrancaba una parte de su cuerpo. Y la noche del trece de julio, en la cual soñó vividamente como los mortífagos torturaban cruelmente a una bruja de aspecto decrepito y tenebroso, a la que Harry solo conocida de vista del callejón Diagon, pero en ese momento escuchaba sus gritos como si estuviera en el mismo cuarto que ella:

-¡No por piedad, le juro señor que no era mi intención- gritaba la bruja con toda su alma de una forma desgarradora, los mortífagos se ríen cruelmente ante las suplicas de la bruja

-Lord Voldemort no conoce la piedad, y tu maldita traidora pagaras con tu vida haber abandonado a tu señor, pero antes mis fieles se divertirán contigo- dijo una fría y aguda voz que provean de algún lugar del sueño pero Harry sentía como si el mismo pronunciara estas palabras. Los gritos de la bruja continuaban llenando el sueño, y Harry veía claramente como los encapuchados le habían hecho un corte en el vientre y sacaban uno por uno, sin ninguna delicadeza, las entrañas de la bruja, hasta que esta dejo de gritar y se quedo con la mirada perdida y su cabeza se recargo sin fuerza hacia adelanta.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo Harry, porque apenas es el comienzo-dijo la voz de Lord Voldemort antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo que Harry por fin se despertara abruptamente y vomitara todo lo que había cenado esa misma noche.

A esa pesadilla le siguieron muchas otras, en las que la crueldad no tenia comparación, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Harry era que Lord Voldemort estaba mas conciente que nunca del vinculo que los dos compartían, y al parecer le estaba sacando provecho a esa situación, por lo sin pensarlo dos veces, envió a Hedwig, su lechuza , a la única persona que le podría ayudar: Albus Dumbledore, explicándole todo lo que había sucedido, pero tras enviar a su fiel amiga, esta no regreso con la respuesta, en cambio, el lunes de la ultima semana de julio, el cartero llego bajo un voluminoso impermeable amarillo, Harry claramente lo vio llegar, pues estaba parado en el jardín delantero de los Dursley, bajo la lluvia sin ninguna protección contra esta, pero el cartero se detuvo a su lado

-¿Chico?- pregunto el cartero un poco temeroso, Harry no le contesto nada aunque lo volteo a ver

-¿Tu eres Harry Potter?- pregunto con aire precavido, como si esperar que en cualquier momento Harry fuera a saltar sobre el y lastimarlo, pero Harry solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Tengo un paquete de cartas para ti desde la semana pasada, pero el sujeto gordo de la casa dice que tu no vives ahí- dijo el cartero con un poco mas de confianza- pero en la oficina dice que los remitentes pagaron para asegurarse de que todas las cartas llegaran a tus manos, así que...- metió la mano dentro del impermeable y saco un gran fajo de cartas y se las arrojo a las manos- ¡tenlas!

Harry se quedo en su lugar, observando alejarse al cartero mientras este murmuraba cosas como "en mis tiempos tenían encerrada a gente de su tipo en manicomios". Pero en cuanto doblo por la esquina de Privet Drive, Harry entro rápidamente a la casa, Harry se estrello contra su huesuda Tía Petunia, que lo miro con severidad y enojo, y estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, cuando vio el manojo de cartas en la mano de Harry

-¿A quien le robaste su correo niño?- exclamo indignada, pero Harry no le respondió, solo bajo la mirada, no tenia el humor como para discutir con su tía, pero esta al ver la estela que habían dejados sus pies lodosos, pego el grito en el cielo

-!Muchacho estúpido, no pase toda la mañana limpiando para que alguien como tu enlodara mi sala, sube a tu cuarto, estas castigado¡- Harry se encamino a las escaleras y antes de subir, volteo a ver a su tía

-No me robe ninguna carta, son de mis amigos que quieren saber como estoy, y ahora mismo les voy a escribir para decirles que me has castigado- le dijo Harry a su tía con tono de tristeza, y antes de que ella le pudiera contestar algo, subió corriendo a su habitación.

Harry cerro la puerta de su cuarto con tanta fuerza que se escucharon como varios retratos de la habitación de a lado caían al piso, nuevamente uno de los Dursley lo habían echo enfadar, y a pesar que el señor Weasley y Ojoloco Moody habían dejado claro que no permitirían que siguieran maltratando a Harry, esta amenaza solo parecía haber hecho efecto en Tío Vernon y en Dudley, pues estos temeroso de las palabras de los magos, decidieron no hacerle la vida mas miserable de lo que ya era, y si podían evitaban estar en la misma habitación que el y tampoco se han preocupado por saber el por que de su extraña rutina, ya que desde su regreso del Instituto San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables, donde todos los vecinos creen que pasa el año escolar, no ha hecho otra cosa que salir al jardín y quedarse parado bajo la lluvia. No obstante, Tía Petunia no parecía asustada con las amenazas de lo brujos, y era la única que continuaba tratando a Harry con severidad e injusticia, aunque un poco en menor grado, pues de no ser por ella que lo obligaba a volver adentro de la casa al anochecer, Harry hubiera preferido permanecer todo el día , todos los días bajo las gotas de lluvia, además de obligarlo a ducharse y cambiar su ropa, le llevaba comida a su habitación y lo obligaba a comerla, amenazándolo con que si no acababa con todo se lo aria comer al día siguiente en las mismas condiciones en las que lo deje, y aunque Harry quiso mostrar resistencia, pudo mas su hambre y fue abatido por la estrategia de su tía.

Y enojado se quito la ropa mojada y la arrojo a la puerta, donde su tía no tardaría a aparecer con la horrible cena del día anterior para el, y mientras lo hace, nota que hay cartas de Hermione, Ron, Neville, la Sra. Weasley, Fred y George, el Sr. Weasley , Dumbledore y Ginny,

-"_es la primera vez que me escribe"_ -pensó Harry de esta ultima carta, pero las acomodo de tal modo que la carta de Ginny quedo al ultimo, y se disponía a abrirlas cuando apareció abruptamente Tía Petunia en la puerta de su habitación

-¡báñate antes de cenar, sucio!- gruño despectivamente, y dejo la bandeja con la cena de Harry en el escritorio, y salió de este tomando la ropa mojada del piso. Harry de mala gana obedeció y azoto la puerta del baño tan sonoramente que tía petunia le riño desde la cocina, aunque no alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dijo ni le importo, y pensaba mientras se duchaba en los problemas del mundo mágico, pero luego recordó como lo trataron, ya que se había decidido a no preocuparse mas halla de la gente a la que el quería, solo le importaba saber que Hermione, Ron, o los Weasley ( menos Percy), estuvieran bien y continuaran a salvo, sabia que eso era egoísta, pero en ese momento el resto del mundo mágico le importaba lo mismo que las calificaciones de Dudley, ya que durante el año anterior, intento advertir del regreso de Lord Voldemort, pero nadie mas allá de sus amigos creyó en el, incluso su propio ministerio emprendió una campaña para desprestigiarlo a el, a Albus Dumbledore, y toda la gente cercana a este, por lo que ahora si en Lithamberry había una manada de hombres lobo haciendo destrozos, o si en Essex los gigantes continuaban raptando muchachas muggles o que la alcantarillas de Manchester estuvieran infestadas con Boggarts a causa de los planes de Lord Voldemort, ese era su problema, y si Dumbledore se reservaba ahora su participación, los tontos que no lo quisieron ayudar lo tenían todo muy bien merecido , ellos intentaron hacer lo que pudieron para evitar las acciones de Voldemort, entonces, ahora que Cornelius Fudge y su comitiva de ignorantes se dediquen a enmendar los errores que ellos mismos cometieron.

Pero mientras, al salir de la ducha, se topo nuevamente con su tía, la cual le dio algo de la ropa vieja de Dudley para que se tapara mientras se lavaba su ropa

-!Comete todo ahora, y si dejas algo en el plato, mañana será tu desayuno¡- sentencio Tía Petunia a Harry antes de salir de la habitación, y mientras comía unos bocados de atún que comenzaban a oler escandalosamente, recordó que en Hogwarts no tenia que depender de los antojos de Dudley y tío Vernon para poder comer bien, y lamentaba profundamente tener que regresar a Privet Drive, y pesar de saber la razón, no lograba comprender, tampoco concebía como una persona como su tía Petunia, con su actitud medieval referente a su mundo, era la única persona que lo mantenía a salvo de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, pero como Hermione se lo explico en la primera carta que recibió ese verano,

_-" la magia es muy basta y complicada y misteriosamente se basa en la sangre, en la familia y los vínculos que se crean a través de una vida, y por mas que un mago intente renegar de eso o intentar explicarlo plenamente, son los pequeños-grandes misterios en los que se fundamenta el mundo mágico,nuestro mundo"._

Una vez que acabo con todo lo que había en el plato, tomo la carta de Hermione que había puesto justamente para leer primero

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien con tus tíos, tenemos mucho que contarte, pero es demasiado peligroso hacerlo por correo, Ginny nos sugirió escribirte por correo muggle para evitar que tus cartas sean interceptado, yo no tuve muchos problemas, pero Ron..., bueno me pidió ayuda para enviarte su carta, y gracias al señor Weasley nos enteramos de tus pesadillas, por lo que me tome la libertad de investigar por mi cuenta y descubrí que hay una poción para dormir sin tener que soñar, como la que te dio Dumbledore hace un año después de... ya sabes, y también descubrí que la elaboración de pociones no esta estrictamente regulada por el ministerio de magia, pues mientras no ocupes ingredientes prohibidos o superiores, no tienen por que enterarse, y es muy sencilla de preparar, por lo que si tienes la oportunidad, no la desperdicies_

_Besos Hermione_

_Somniaexpellomorphius 1 porción (tiempo de preparación: 2 días)_

_INGREDIENTES _

_1 cucharada de arena blanca _

_1 flor de loto deshojada_

_2 cucharadas de cuerno unicornio triturado_

_½ caldero de agua de luna _

_MATERIALES _

_1 caldero de peltre medida estándar _

_1 cuchara de madera de fresno(opcional) _

_1 frasco cuello angosto_

_Preparación:_

_-coloque el agua (tómela de donde pueda) y déjela reposando toda la noche (de preferencia bajo la luz de la luna, pues nuestra poción será mucho mas efectiva)_

_-mezcle la arena blanca con el cuerno de unicornio debidamente pulverizado hasta obtener una mezcla homogénea _

_-ponga a hervir el agua hasta que suelte un ligero hervor y añada los pétalos de flor de loto debidamente desbotonada a manera de infusión y deje reposar hasta el anochecer _

_-antes de que los últimos rayos del sol despunten por el horizonte, poner al fuego la infusión y agregue la mezcla de arena y cuerno de unicornio y revuelva constantemente hasta que la mezcla espese lo suficiente, es muy importante que la cuchara con la que se mezclan los ingredientes sea de madera, y mas aun de fresno, si se quieren tener resultados óptimos. _

_-sirva e ingiérase fría_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su baúl y saco todos los ingredientes para poción que encontró, pero para su desgracia ya no contaba con cuerno de unicornio, y al parecer, jamás había trabajado con flores de loto y menos con arena, cerro los ojos para pensar claramente, no podía ir al callejón Diagon el solo a conseguir esos materiales, tampoco podía enviar a Hedwig, pues esta ni siquiera había regresado de su ultima misión, pero había alguna forma de que encontrara esos ingredientes sin despertar la mas mínima sospecha, y casualmente se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana para observar la lluvia caer sobre los tejados de Privet Drive, y quizás por casualidad o quizás no, vio cruzar frente al numero cuatro a una andrajosa persona conocida: Mundungus Fletcher, el mago- ladron/usureo/traficante aliado de Dumbledore, haciendo su ronda de las ocho en punto y sin duda él podría conseguir o talvez hasta portar consigo un poco de los ingredientes necesarios para la poción para dormir, y dudando un solo momento en salir de nuevo a la lluvia, mejor se decidió en soportar una noche mas de "pesadillas", pero al día siguiente lo mas temprano que pudiera, iría a donde quiera que se encontrara para hacer negocios con el, y con un poco mas de animo, se sentó otra vas en su cama y comenzó a leer el resto de las cartas de sus amigos, y la primera fue la de Ron

_Harry:_

_Que tal amigo, sinceramente espero que te encuentres bien, no creerás toda la correspondencia que te han estado enviando, pero Dumbledore le dijo a mama y a Bill que todas las cartas que otra gente que no seamos tus amigos serian desviada a nuestra casa, hay por lo menso ya tres costales a reventar, y continúan llegando, el mismo Dumbledore nos ha dicho que posiblemente te saque de la casa de los muggles después de tu cumpleaños y te deje venir con nosotros, y si no es aquí en la madriguera, quizás sea en la vieja mansión Black, quisiera contarte todas las cosas que han pasado, pero aunque sea correo muggle, corre el peligro de ser interceptado por algún mortífago, pero Ginny nos recomendó que te escribiéramos usando el correo muggle, para que no te sintieras mas solo, y aunque sea de esta manera, espero que te ayude, recuerda que Hermione y yo estaremos siempre ahí cuando nos necesites_

_Tu amigo Ron_

_P.D. Que difícil es enviar una carta a la manera muggle, pero como sabrás, a mi padre le fascinó la idea._

Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pues aunque sabia que no lo olvidaban, por instantes una pequeña voz dentro de sí le recordaba continuamente que sus amigos solo se acordaban de el cuando tal vez no tenían otra cosa mas importante que hacer, pero ese par de cartas de sus amigos habían conseguido que algo de la poca felicidad que sentía regresara a el y lo revitalizara aunque sea un poco, y abrió las demás cartas, pero ninguna le comunicaba nada relevante o de sumo interés, solo eran saludos y en todas le explicaban las razones por utilizar el correo muggle, solo la de Dumbledore le llamo un poco mas la atención, pues en esta le comunicaba que un grupo perteneciente a la orden del fénix iría por el a su casa igual que el año pasado a recogerlo, no le indico la fecha exacta, pero dejo claro que seria la primera semana después de su cumpleaños, para que se mantuviera preparado, y la señora Weasley le prometió enviarle por correo un rico pastel y unas cuantas golosinas para el día de su cumpleaños. Por fin llego el momento de la cartea de Ginny y la sostuvo entre sus dedos antes de abrirla, pensando en que, como dijo Ron, fue su idea la manera en como le llegaron las cartas, y sin mas preámbulo, abrió el sobre y se sorprendió pues no conocía de antes la caligrafía de Ginny

_Querido Harry:_

_Tal vez te sorprendas al recibir esta carta escrita por mi puño y letra, pero por casualidad escuche la otra noche una conversación entre Bill y papá, en la cual decían que habías escrito al profesor Dumbledore por que sufrías horribles pesadillas, y entonces recordé como me sentía yo el verano después de que tu me salvaste de la cámara de los secretos, igual tenia pesadillas, pero mama estuvo ahí para ayudarme y gracias a ella fue fácil, ahora se que mama no puede estar ahí junto a ti para ayudarte (aunque créeme que si se lo propusieran iría sin dudarlo), y le propuse al profesor Dumbledore mi idea de enviarte algunas cartas para que no te sintieras tan solo, y luego el me explico de que corrían el peligro de interceptarlas o cambiarlas por unas hechizadas y bla bla bla, pero luego recordé que estas en una casa de muggles y la mejor manera de que pasar desapercibidas seria que las recibieras como muggle (¿no soy brillante Harry?), y todo el discurso anterior fue para decirte que sé muy bien(o creo saberlo) por lo que estas pasando y la única manera de superarlo es no mirar atrás, es lo único que te puedo decir, tan solo soy una pequeña y dulce niña de quince años (, pero quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo._

_Con cariño Ginny_

_P.d. tus calificaciones y tu lista de útiles llego a la madriguera la semana pasada, mama quiere decírtelas personalmente para felicitarte, y no le voy a quitar el gusto, pero yo solo puedo decir ¡Wow! Felicidades_

Harry se sorprendió por la expresividad de Ginny, pues aunque solo fue una carta, por un instante, mientras la leía, sintió como si la misma Ginny estuviera ahí mismo diciéndole todo eso en persona, y se recostó pensando y reprochándose a si mismo por no convivir y tratar mejor a la pequeña Weasley, pues a pesar de todo resulto ser una persona genial.

Pero sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos por el cansancio acumulado y se quedo profundamente dormido, al abrir los ojos se horrorizo, vio a su lado a Lucius Malfoy con un semblante de sorpresa y preocupación

-¿El gran señor se encuentra bien?- pregunto arrastrando las silabas al hablar

-Si Lucius, nada de que preocuparse, al parecer ese estúpido niño volvió a dormir- dijo una voz fría, Harry sintió nuevamente como si el fuera el que hablaba- ¿No es así Harry?-

Harry quería contestarle con todas las groserías y malas palabras que conocía, pero parecía cautivo en la conciencia de Voldemort, y solo podía observar a través de los ojos del mago tenebroso, y estaban caminando por las calles de una ciudad, por el estilo de las construcciones se trababa de la parte más antigua y peligrosa de Londres: Cyphrus Alley, la antigua sede de la inquisición Inglesa, pero ahora abandonada y derruida por el paso del tiempo, Voldemort y Malfoy caminaban placidamente por la calle sin ninguna preocupación, Harry se preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahí precisamente, y Voldemort pareció poder leer el pensamiento de Harry

-No tengo la intención de revelarte mis planes, señor Potter, pero tal vez te interese saber que todos los magos con él suficiente poder y tradición, son considerados para servirme con o sin su voluntad, y ahora estas a punto de presenciar como Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos escoge a las personas que el considera dignas para servirle¿No es así Lucius?- dijo burlonamente Lord Voldemort

-Nadie lo pudo explicar mejor señor- contesto servilmente Lucius Malfoy

Harry quería hacer algo que impidiera la siguiente acción de Lord Voldemort, pero a pesar de que se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas en que detuviera su andar, Lord Voldemort se burlaba del a cada paso -¿Es difícil controlarme o te resulta simplemente imposible?- Reía tenebrosamente el señor oscuro -Pero te tengo que confesar una cosa Harry, a mí también me resulta casi imposible intentar lo mismo contigo, eres la segunda persona a la que no he podido hacer cumplir mi voluntad con o sin magia de por medio, de tal palo tal astilla¿No te parece Lucius?-

-SI su excelencia, igual de testarudo y terco que la sangre sucia de Evans- contesto Malfoy sin darle importancia ni mayor preocupación a sus comentarios, Harry sintió un gran acceso de ira y deseo con todo su ser hacerle todo el daño posible a Lucius Malfoy

-¡CRUCIO!- Murmuro entre su horrible boca Lord Voldemort y apunto su varita a Malfoy, el cual cayo de bruces y se retorció en el suelo dando alaridos por el dolor producidos por la maldición, Malfoy volteo a ver a su señor con una cara de espanto que Harry disfruto, y de alguna otra manera, sentía el que Voldemort estaba igual de sorprendido y tal vez asustado por lo que acababa de suceder, Voldemort ya no dijo mas comentarios, y Malfoy lo seguía, dando sonoras arcadas, Harry sabia que el había provocado de alguna manera que Voldemort atacara a su lacayo,

-"tal vez si me enfurezco ahora yo pueda controlarlo"- pensó Harry, pero por su mente no pasaba nada que lo hiciera enojar, es mas , estaba contento consigo mismo por lo que él creía acababa de provocar.

Voldemort y Malfoy continuaron su camino arropados por la oscuridad de Cyphrus Alley, Harry, dentro de la conciencia de Voldemort estaba ansioso de ver lo que seguía a continuación, pues sin duda, al día siguiente, le escribiría una carta larga y muy explicita al director Dumbledore, y su ansia parecía ser recompensada, pues Malfoy y Voldemort se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía una sucia y pestilente taberna de vagabundos, pero como las apariencias en el mundo mágico engañan, al entrar, dejaron al descubierto una gigantesca construcción oval, sus paredes estaban tetricamnete decoradas con runas antiguas, Voldemort de inmediato se acerco a examinarlas, y Harry pudo observar gracias a ello que eran distintos tipos de lectura, pero a ninguna le entendía, quizá si Hermione estuviera ahí con el, Voldemort recorrió con sus largos dedos algunos de los pasajes escritos en las paredes, era obvio que él si podía entender las runas, pero luego pareció fastidiado y camino hacia el centro del cuarto, donde había una cama, un escritorio desbordante de pergaminos y una silla sobre la cual había un viejo sombrero negro de mago

-¡Minos, tu señor exige tu presencia!- rugió Lord Voldemort a todo pulmón, su frió alarido retumbo por todo el cuarto

-Minos jamás te reconoció como su señor en vida y menos lo hará en la muerte- contesto un fantasma tuerto de una complexión corpulenta con un mostacho de morsa parecido al de tío Vernon- por lo que le pido a tan ilustre visita que abandone el que fue mi recinto y deje a este despojo de alma penar en paz y a solas Lord Voldemort parecía verdaderamente irritado y con furia en su voz volvió a hablarle al fantasma

-Minos, si accedes a servirme fielmente aun en tu muerte, Lord Voldemort te recompensara como mereces, solo necesito que me digas todo lo que averiguaste-

-Pero el señor oscuro tardo demasiado, dejo que Minos se consumiera hasta la muerte traduciendo la Biblia de Anterus, el señor tenebroso dejo que el fiel amigo de Tom Ryddle agotara toda su energía vanamente, pues mi muerte se debió a que el señor tenebroso no regreso cuando Minos ya tenia la traducción lista, y cuando Minos abandono su forma corpórea, olvido todo lo que había escrito- explico el fantasma con un tono simulando las lagrimas- Pero Minos escribió todo lo que tradujo por si su amigo Tom decidía regresar algún día y no lo encontraba-

-Bien, no podía esperar menos de ti, no por nada fuiste al único mortífago que en verdad era mi igual, pero bien ¿Dónde están tus escritos?- dijo Lord Voldemort con un tono triunfal en su fría voz, Harry no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, pero continuaba expectante a través delos ojos de Voldemort, pero Harry noto que el fantasma se ponía a temblar de miedo cuando Voldemort pronuncio sus ultimas palabras

-Usted tardo demasiado en regresar, el señor oscuro tardo una eternidad en volver, y ni el y ninguno de sus seguidores se preocuparon por el destino del viejo Minos, pero para sorpresa de fantasma, su hijo si lo hizo y se encargo de darle correcta sepultura al cuerpo del que fuera su padre, y por casualidad descubrió por un descuido de Minos los escritos para su amigo Tom y se los llevo todos consigo-

-NO, NO, NO- grito enfurecido Voldemort -¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE ESO PASARA, COMO MI FIEL MORTÍFAGO DEJO QUE LA PROPIEDAD DE SU SEÑOR LE FUERA ARREBATADA JUSTO FRENTE A SUS NARICES, COMO PUDE LLEGAR A CONSIDERARTE MI IGUAL? -El señor tenebroso tiene que comprender que como fantasma no se tienen muchas opciones y ... -¡ESFUMORT!- grito Voldemort con toda la ira de su cuerpo, el fantasma fue rodeado por una has de luz plateada y comenzó a desvanecerse, ya no emitía palabra alguna resignado a desaparecer permanentemente, pero por su parte Harry sentía un inmenso dolor en la frente, tan terrible que obligo a su cuerpo a despertar.

Harry volteo a ver su reloj despertador y no eran mas de las cuatro de la mañana, pero el dolor que sentía apenas y lo dejaba moverse sin sentir mareos, tocaba su frente con sus manos y sentía como las palpitaciones de su corazón podían sentirse por la cicatriz, se levanto tambaleante y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo un trozo de pergamino y jalo su tintero, pero de pronto recordó que Hedwig no estaba con el, no podría enviar esa carta, pero recordó rápidamente a la señora Figg, cabía la posibilidad de que ella tuviera la forma de comunicarse con Dumbledore, cerro los ojos un momento para recordar todos los detalles de su sueño, y humedeciendo su pluma comenzó a escribir

_ProfesorDumbledore_

_Esta noche..._

Después de revisar la carta por décima ves para revisar que no faltaba nada ni omitía ningún detalle, la cabeza había dejado de dolerle con gran magnitud, ahora sentía solo un pequeño escozor alrededor de la cicatriz, pero de pronto algo le vino a la mente y se golpeo la frente con el puño

-¡La poción!- se regaño a si mismo, y del otro lado de la pared, se escucharon unos golpeteos en la pared

-¡Cállate Potter, hay quien esta tratando de dormir!- farfullo Dudley del otro lado de la pared. Pero Harry decidió no perder mas tiempo, saco su caldero, y caminando de puntillas llego hasta el baño y lleno su caldero con agua de la regadera y lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, regreso a su habitación, y justo a tiempo, pues en cuanto cerro la puerta, Tío Vernon salió de su habitación por su bocadillo pre-desayuno de las cuatro de la mañana, por un momento se detuvo frente a la habitación de Harry amenazando con entrar, pero luego se escucho un largo y sonoro bostezo y como tío Vernon bajaba ruidosa y torpemente las escaleras, y una vas que se aseguro de evitar alguna otra intromisión, puso el caldero en el dintel de su ventana, mirando la lluvia en la calle

-Eres tonto Harry- se decía a si mismo -ya perdiste otro día decía eso por la preparación de la poción, ahora serian dos noches, pero sin mas remedio se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer un libro muy gordo que recibió la navidad pasada de alguno de los Weasley, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a fondo:

_"ANUARIO DE LA TEMPORADA 1995-96 DE LAS LIGAS DE QUIDDITCH DE INGLATERRA,  
ESCOSIA, GALES E IRLANDA Y LA COMPETENCIA DE CAMPEONES DE CLUBES DE  
CAMPEONES DE EUROPA"_

_Nuevamente los Tutchill tornados arrasaron con la liga, la copa y cuanto torneo disputaron en el año, los Chuddley Cannons nuevamente concluyeron novenos en la liga por decimosexto año consecutivo, pero el Puddelmere United había conseguido el subcampeonato de la liga, y como los especialistas habían escrito bajo la foto del Puddelmere;_

_La promesa del quidditch Ingles  
Por Robert "Bobby" Robson_

_"La mayor parte del merito por la consecución del subcampeonato del Puddelmere United, que debemos de reconocer sorprendió a todos los especialistas, se debe a las soberbias actuaciones del novel guardián Oliver Wood , el cual a dos años de haber debutado en la liga inglesa de quidditch, ha logrado con sus actuaciones el ascenso a primera división de su equipo en su primer año como jugador profesional, y pelearon contra los Tutchill tornados la final de la copa británica de Quidditch, y en su segundo año, y primero en la máxima división, consiguieron el ya mencionado subcampeonato derrotando a rivales de peso e historia como los siempre míticos Greenhood Goblins en la liga, a los Lochness Lakers de Escocia en la copa entre muchos rivales de mayor tradición, Oliver Wood con tan solo 20 años y dos como jugador profesional, promete un brillante porvenir, pues incluso fue convocado a la selección nacional para las eliminatorias para la copa Europea de naciones, y aunque solo ha visto actividad en una ocasión, fue un bautizo de fuego ante la poderosa selección de Irlanda, actual campeona del mundo, partido durante el cual mantuvo invictos sus aros ante los embates de los experimentados cazadores de Eire, por lo que sin duda será el que lidere a la selección en el cambio generacional que se antojaba urgente desde hace unos cuantos años atrás y ante la renuncia del eterno guardián Martín Sheelton a la selección nacional, sin duda Oliver Wood será pieza clave en el esquema del francés Vincent Vaughner, nuestro nuevo técnico nacional con miras a la eliminatoria del próximo mundial de quidditch a celebrarse en suelo oriental dentro de dos años.  
Antes de cerrar esta edición, el futuro de Oliver Wood parece incierto en cuanto a su permanencia no digamos en el Puddelmere United, sino en la misma liga inglesa, pues aunque varios equipos nacionales pujan por el, ha recibido jugosas ofertas de varios clubes extranjeros para enrolarse a sus filas entre ellos el poderoso equipo español de Los Reales Inquisidores de Madrid, los cuales han ofrecido la fuerte suma de tres millones de galones por la ficha del novel guardián, lo cual opaca la propuesta mas fuerte de los equipos foráneos, ofrecida por los Tutchill tornados de apenas medio millón de galeones, y como esta la situación, no dudemos que Oliver Wood se sume al éxodo de jugadores que abandonaran nuestra liga tras el reciente regreso De-Quien-ustedes-saben"_

_Los números de Oliver Wood_

_Fecha de nacimiento 29-febrero-1977_

_Fecha de debut en la liga inglesa 3-noviembre-1996 (Puddelmere United 465pts. - London Blackwizards 460pts.) _

_Fecha de debut en la selección 21-marzo-1997 (Inglaterra 40pts- Irlanda 150)_

_Clubes de procedencia -Leones de Gryffindor (Liga Colegial 1990-97) -Puddelmere United (1996 a la actualidad) _

_Dato: Desde su debut con su equipo profesional solo ha admitido 90 puntos y curiosamente todos han sido frente al mismo equipo y del mismo jugador, el anglohelenico Jonathan M. Radamanthys, cazador estrella de los Tutshill Tornados, el cual en las cuatro ocasiones que se han enfrentado, el "tornado" ha sido quien ha ganado los duelos._

Harry se alegro al enterarse de la buena fortuna de su antiguo capitán de quidditch, pero nunca se imagino que en tan poco tiempo pudiera destacar tanto, pero luego recordaba las duras sesiones de entrenamiento que sufrían bajo su mandato, y pensó que no tenia nada de que sorprenderse, y continuo hojeando el anuario, paso por las paginas de curiosidades, los records impuestos y aun vigentes, y llego a la parte de los mejores jugadores del mundo según la Confederación Internacional de Quidditch, y como gran seguidor de, según el propio Harry, el mejor deporte del mundo, no evito la curiosidad de hojear

_Los Reyes del Quidditch de la temporada 1995-96  
Por Rita Skeeter_

_El próximo 1 de agosto, la Confederación Internacional de Quidditch, con la intención de alegrar un poco la situación por los últimos acontecimientos, ha decidido llevar a cabo la gala de la cuadragésima vigésimo treceava entegra anual de la snitch de cristal a los mejores jugadores de la temporada en el ámbito mundial, los ganadores se anunciaron el pasado 15 de julio dentro del marco de la final de la liga de campeones celebrada en el Icarus Laberimt Stadium, de la ciudad mágica de Creta, donde los orgullosamente británicos Tutshill Tornado, liderados por su cazador estrella Jonathan Radamanthys, doblegaron por marcador de 752 a 700 al eterno finalista BQASWC (Bulgarian Quidditch Athletich Sorceres and Whitchery Club) de Sofia, donde milita el buscador Víctor Krum. El mismo Krum competirá contra Radamanthys por segundo año consecutivo por la distinción de mejor jugador de quidditch en el ámbito mundial una vas que ya ha ganado tal distinción en el año de 1994 por su deslumbrante actuación en el mundial de quidditch celebrado en Inglaterra ese mismo año a pesar de caer en la final contra Irlanda, el resto de la terna la integra el guardián norteamericano Elveric Estikerton del 666 Unforgivens de Utah, pero en cuanto a números y proyección resulta el nominado con mayor desventaja ante tremendos rivales, además que su relación con la prensa no lo ayuda mucho que digamos, sin embargo, no es por sus relaciones publicas que esta en la terna, sino por sus excelentes cualidades en el campo de juego._

_Las ternas para los diferentes premios son:_

_Mejor guardian. -Elveric Estinkerton, 666 Unforgivens de Utah (Usa) -Mathews Spikelmouth, Babaria Behemonts (Alemania) -Rosalito Quintero, Nahuales de Nezahualcoyotl(México)_

_Mejor golpeador -Fabrizzo Feolatino, Fantasmas de Florentina (Italia) -Sol Summerson, Tuttshill Tornados (Inglaterra) -Aldina "Bunny" Buenaventura, Caníbales de Córdoba (Argentina)_

_Mejor Cazador -Jonathan M. Radamanthys, Tuttshill Tornados (Inglaterra) -Iliana Ivanova, BQASWC de Sofia (Bulgaria) -Emmanuelle Delsenior, Poltergeist de Paris (Francia)_

_Mejor Buscador -Víctor Krum, BQASWC de Sofia (Bulgaria) -Owen Rothermaier, Tuttshill Tornados (Inglaterra) -Harnen "Harneninhio" Dies Santos du Porto Sol, Deportivo Pelotas(Brasil)_

_-Mejor Jugador de quidditch de la temporada -Elveric Estikson (guardian) -Jonathan M. Radamanthys(cazador) -Víctor Krum(buscador)_

Harry se llevo de nuevo otra sorpresa, en ese momento se lamentaba no estar al tanto como Ron o sus demás compañeros del quidditch, pues aunque estaba conciente de que había otras situaciones de mayor importancia, como buen aficionado y practicante del deporte del mundo de los magos, nada le quitaba informarse un poco mas, pues mientras sus otros amigos defendían a muerte a su equipo favorito por tal y cual motivo, solo estaba conciente de la existencia de unos cuantos equipos de quidditch, y se imaginaba que quedaría como un tonto si se pusiera a hablar con algún otro chico para hablar de quidditch internacional, pero en ese momento tanta curiosidad lo invadía y se alegraba de mantenerse ocupado, sin pensar en las pesadillas, por lo que continuo leyendo, y no evito fijarse en Ese tal Jonathan Radamanthys, por lo que de nuevo abrió el anuario y lo fijo en la sección de los 10 mejores jugadores de la temporada internacional, donde para su sorpresa, el chico Radamanthys estaba de nuevo en primer lugar, escoltado por Víctor Krum.

_El Nuevo "Cazador maestro"del quidditch mundial  
Por Peter "pete" Shelton_

_Jonathan M. Radamanthys fue la promesa de la temporada pasada cuando debuto con bombo y platillo en la escuadra inglesa de los Tuttshill Tornados, proveniente de la liga Sudamericana de Quidditch, por la risible suma de mil galeones, los cuales han redituado en los dos años que el chico, que el próximo 1 de septiembre cumplirá diecisiete años, ha estado en la institución, pues tan solo la temporada pasada se convirtió en el primer jugador que igualo la marca de mil setecientos puntos conseguidos por un solo cazador en una temporada en el torneo local, pues ha nivel internacional aunque en comparación discreta, anoto la sorprendente cantidad de quinientos diez puntos en dieciséis partidos, y su actuación en la final de la copa europea de campeones contra los eternos finalistas del BQASWC búlgaro en la que anoto el tanto decisivo justo antes de que el sensacional Víktor Krum atrapara fantásticamente la snitch. _(Harry desvía la mirada a una foto de pagina completa donde se ve a Krum haciendo la fantástica atrapada, mientras al fondo, Radamanthys celebra el tanto recién anotado)

_Para la siguiente temporada, Radamanthys inicio la liga a tambor batiente, anotando ante los Chuddley Cannons la sorprendente cantidad de ochocientos puntos en un solo partido, lo que pronosticaba una temporada que no desmereció, rompió el record impuesto en la liga de 1754 por Dinwer Defrost de máxima cantidad de puntos en una temporada con cuatro mil cinco, multiplicándola por tres dejándola en una cifra inalcanzable para nuestros tiempos con doce mil quince puntos, record que prometió romper para la temporada siguiente, y en el ámbito europeo también sigue haciendo de las suyas, pues nuevamente fue el factor decisivo para derrotar al equipo capitaneado por Iliana Ivanova por segundo año consecutivo, pero algo que aqueja a muchos seleccionadores nacionales es su indecisión por tomar parte en algún representativo nacional, pues es un caso curioso ya que es una cuarta parte ingles por parte de su abuelo paterno, lo que nos beneficiaria si decidiera jugar para nuestra selección nacional, pero su abuela paterna fue de nacionalidad griega, su abuela materna le hereda su pasado rumano y su abuelo materno no especifico nunca su nacionalidad, pero por los rasgos que Jonathan Radamanthys presenta, expertos medimagos aseguran que posee descendencia latinoamericana, por lo que las selecciones de esa región del mundo pagan investigaciones para saber la nacionalidad del abuelo del excelente jugador y invitarlo a jugar con ellos, para su corta edad, el futuro le depara una brillante carrera, solo esperemos que no imite la actitud de muchos de sus compañeros que abandonan en masa las plantillas de losa equipos de Gran Bretaña ante el regreso de Quien-ustedes-saben._

_Los numero de Radamanthys _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1-septiembre-1979 _

_Fecha de debut en la liga inglesa: 12 -septiembre -1994(Rochestter Redhats 130pts.- Tuttshill Tornados 610 Pts.) _

_Clubes de procedencia: Águilas de Aztlan (1992-93)  
Garotinhios du Capacabana(1993-94)  
Tuttshill Tornados(1994-a la actualidad)_

_Nota: Ya es poseedor del record de la liga inglesa de quidditch, y los expertos consideran que tiene el potencial para convertirse en el nuevo "Master Chaser" y dejar atrás la marca del legendario cazador escocés Mirovellius McSeamountsun de un millón quinientos setenta y tres mil doscientos noventa puntos de por vida, conseguidos por la leyenda entre los años de 1856 a 1913 año en que se retiro al ser implantados los controles anti-pócimas estimulantes y de rejuvenecimiento. Pero otro dato curioso es que existe un guardián que es capaz de frenar el vendaval anotador de Radamanthys, y se trata del novel Oliver Wood, del Puddelmere United, al cual se ha enfrentado en cuatro ocasiones; dos en la copa y dos en la liga, en las cuales, en el primer encuentro, solo pudo perforar los aros del guardián Wood en tres ocasiones, en el segundo enfrentamiento tan solo dos, en el tercero uno, y en él ultimo, que definió el campeonato, Radamanthys no pudo vencer al guardián del Puddelmere, así que veremos en el futuro encarnizados duelos no solo en el ámbito internacional contra Víktor Krum, sino que si los hados nos permiten a los aficionados del quidditch contar con estas dos figuras en nuestra liga, disfrutaremos de lo que se antoja será el Derby de nuestra época Tuttshill Tornados contra Puddelmere United._

Harry estaba tan inmerso en la lectura del anuario, que no se dio cuenta de que ya eran las siete de la mañana, y antes de que los Dursley bajaran a desayunar, decidió salir a buscar al viejo Mundungus. Como era domingo, probablemente Los Dursley se levantarían un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, por lo que tenia cierto colchón para gastar todo el tiempo que quisiera, solo tenia que regresar antes de que la tía petunia sirviera el desayuno.

Tomo la carta de Hermione, la doblo y la guardo en su bolsillo y salió de la casa, y como la lluvia continuaba cayendo, las aceras estaban desiertas, -

_-"mejor así, nadie se dará cuenta"-_ pensó Harry y se encamino a la casa de la señora Figg, donde como lo había esperado, estaba Mundungus, hecho ovillo bajo su harapienta capa bajo el pórtico de la señora Figg.

-¿Señor Mundungus?- susurró Harry mientras sacudía al viejo brujo

-¡Los compre legalmente, no pueden probar nada, son genuinos y legítimos- grito Mundungus dando un respingo y mirando hacia todos lados

-Soy yo soy Señor Fletcher, Harry Potter- dijo Harry tratando de ocultar la risa provocada por la actitud de Mundungus

-Disculpa Harry- dijo Mundungus mientras se levantaba y se desentumía perezosamente - pero últimamente el departamento al que pertenece Arthur ha estado haciendo muchas redadas, y yo soy su principal sospechoso "calderos encantados, busquen inmediatamente a Fletcher, seguramente él estará involucrado y nos podrá dar algunas respuestas"- dijo Mundungus arremedando-, ese tonto de Perkins cree que todo lo malo es por culpa del viejo Mundungus...-

Harry no decía ni hacia nada por interrumpir, pues encontraba divertido como el viejo brujo hablaba y gesticulaba graciosos gestos cuando lo hacia

-...pero dejemos de hablar de mí¿qué te trae por el terruño de la vieja Figgy?- pregunto mientras sacaba de entre su harapienta túnica su larga y maloliente pipa y la encendía con un toque de su varita

-Vengo a verlo a usted ...-

-No me hables de usted Harry, no merezco que la gente como tu me trate con tanto respeto- interrumpió dramáticamente Mundungus, provocando aun más la risa en Harry

-Bueno, usted podría, digo¿ tu podrías conseguir cualquier tipo de ingrediente para poción mágica'- dijo con inseguridad sin saber como iba a reaccionar el viejo mago, pero Mundungus lo reviso de arriba a bajo con la mirada de una extraña forma y luego volteo hacia la casa de la señora Figg para revisar que no hubiera moros en la costa

-Pide lo que tu quieras, si no lo tengo o no lo puedo conseguir, te aseguro que no existe en ninguna parte del mundo- le dijo susurrándole al oído- pero al igual que les advertí a los gemelos Weasley, yo solo te entregare lo que me pidas, el uso que tu le des no será mi responsabilidad, y si lo llegas a utilizar para artes oscuras y eres atrapado por el ministerio, yo desconoceré cualquier relación contigo¿de acuerdo?- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de raro seriedad en el que Harry por un momento estuvo pensando en olvidar todo lo de la poción, pero Mundungus volvió a sonreír -¡pero no creo que tu busques hacer artes oscuras, solo es la costumbre, les digo todo eso a mis clientes, tu sabes, por mi seguridad Harry sonrió por compromiso, tratando de no imaginarse la clase de gente con la que el señor Fletcher regularmente trataría

-¿En que te puedo ayudar Harry?-

-Necesito estos ingredientes- dijo mientras sacaba la carta de su bolsillo Mundungus la reviso rápidamente y dio un silbido de optimismo

-Son ingredientes muy comunes y la poción lo es mas, la usan los brujos del departamento de accidentes mágicos todo el tiempo, tu sabes por esos muggles que sufren de crisis nerviosa, tengo todos los ingredientes aquí mismo- dijo esto mientras sacaba una pequeña petaca de algún lado de su ropa, y la abría frente a las narices de Harry, el cual pudo ver pequeños frascos con etiquetas de su contendido, "barro de Cornullaes, Tierra de Caldea, Arcilla de Babilonia, Ojos de Dixye, uñas de triton, nervio de dragón, etc. Mundungus rápidamente saco tres frasquitos y se los dio a Harry -Guárdalos bien, normalmente te cobraría diez galones por cada frasco, pero creo que estoy en deuda contigo por lo del dementor del año pasado, así que déjalo- esto ultimo pareció apenarlo sinceramente

-Gracias señor Fletcher, digo Mundungus, pero usted no me debe nada- dijo Harry sonriente al ver la aflicción de Mundungus, lo cual le regreso el gesto pícaro al rostro del mago

-Si no te llegara la poción no te llegara a salir como tu deseas, mañana trare un poco de la que hacen en el ministerio-

-No se preocupe, espero no necesitarla- dijo Harry - ah otra cosa ¿podría hacerle llegar esta carta al profesor Dumbledore, es muy importante- le entrego un pergamino doblado en las manos y sin mas demora regreso al numero cuatro de Privet Drive, e intento entrar a hurtadillas por la cocina, donde se llevo el susto de su vida al ver a la Tía Petunia levantada mucho antes de lo normal en domingo, la cual al verlo no espero en reprenderlo

-¡ Otra vez fuera niño, tú lo que quieres es morirte¿Verdad, pero no te voy a dar el gusto me oíste, a partir de hoy no saldrás de tu habitación durante una semana- grito exasperada en la cara de Harry

-!De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso!- contesto molesto Harry-! Ya he aguantado mucho tiempo sus estupideces y no las pienso aguantar mas!-

-¡Ah si, pues mientras vivas en esta casa te tendrás que apegar a las reglas que tu tío y yo hemos impuesto!-

-!Son estúpidas al igual que ustedes, si vivir en esta casa se necesita seguir las normas hechas por un retrasado mental, pues me largo!-

-¡Ja, tu y yo sabemos que no puedes hacer eso niño estúpido, tienes que vivir aquí te guste o no, y te advierto, si intentas escapar o largarte con la gente de tu tipo antes de que yo lo permita, no me importa que estés con los anormales, yo te juro que abriré cielo mar y tierra, te traeré aquí y te destrozare las nalgas a palos!-

-!Si lo haces mis amigos se enteraran y ...!-

-!Quizá a Vernon lo impresionen los anormales esos, pero no tengo que recordarte que viví con el engendro de tu madre 17 años de mi vida y supe como estar a su lado sin que su anormalidad me asustara, así que¿Entendiste?-

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta y sin decir nada, como si un camión lo hubiera golpeado, no lo podía creer por algún motivo, su tía petunia no le temía mas¿ahora que podía hacer, y obviamente derrotado, regreso arrastrando los pies a su habitación, por primera vez en cinco años, había perdido una batalla contra un Dursley.

Se recostó en la cama aturdido, aun sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, pero somnoliento, como en ese momento se encontraba, cerro los ojos solo para descansarlos, y al abrirlos se encontró nuevamente en lo que parecía la cabeza de Voldemort -

"_No puede ser, solo cerré lo ojos un momento_"- se lamento Harry e intento mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, y para su sorpresa, esta ves si podía moverse con libertad, por lo que intento pellizcarse para despertar, pero sintió el dolor, lo sintió muy real, ahora menos comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pues esta parado frente a una enorme puerta de madera, la cual tenia un grabado un escudo con un toro rampante con una extraña inscripción también grabada sobre la madera en la parte inferior y con letras de plata en la parte superior se leía "Mansión Lastrange".

Escucho unos pasos provenientes detrás del, e intento ocultarse inmediatamente, pero era muy tarde, una encorvada figura encapuchada caminaba directamente hacia él, aunque parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry, este intento quitarse de su camino, pero la figura camino a través del como sí fuera transparente, Harry no comprendía que sucedía, pero escucho murmurar al encapuchado al toro de la puerta "limpieza de sangre", el toro dio un bramido estridente y acto seguido la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar al encapuchado, Harry no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero intento resistirse a seguir sus impulsos, pero la curiosidad lo dominaba nuevamente y entro a la mansión detrás de la figura encapuchada. En el recibidor de la mansión había una terrorífica atmósfera, pues una lúgubre antorcha mal iluminaba la habitación, Harry pudo distinguir las paredes tapizadas con las cabezas de los elfos domésticos que anteriormente servían a los habitantes de la mansión, el mago se detuvo justo en la mitad de la sala, t dio tres golpes al piso con su varita, de inmediato toda la habitación se ilumino, dejando al descubierto la mas macabra sala de trofeos en la que Harry estuvo jamás, en las paredes se veían pinturas animadas de imponentes magos con crueles y tenebrosas poses, mirando con regocijo al encapuchado, pero también había cabezas de dragón disecadas, espadas y lanzas de antigüedad incalculable, también había animales disecados por toda la habitación, estatuas de unicornios, un Pegaso petrificado para la eternidad batiendo majestuosamente las alas, un licántropo disecado, pero al voltear hacia otra pared vio una vitrina donde, como máximos trofeos, había doce seres humanos disecados, Harry se tallo los ojos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, pues eran personas disecadas, vestidas cada una con ropas de diferentes épocas, y con letras de oro la vitrina los exhibía; "Trofeos de casería de la familia Lastrange", el encapuchado seguía sin moverse, por lo que Harry se separo y se acerco a la vitrina donde los muggles estaban disecados, uno vestía como un poblador de la primitiva Bretaña, a su lado izquierdo había otro con el uniforme del ejercito romano, había una hermosa muchacha vestida a la usanza de la edad media y así continuaban avanzando hacia la izquierda, donde lo trajes muggles se modernizaban, hasta llegar a uno que tenia un gesto feroz, vestido contraje de etiqueta de la época victoriana, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, Harry leyó un pergamino que tenia a los pies del muggle disecado

_Jack Penington  
"Jack el destripador"_

_Timothy Lastrange fue el encargado de cazar y sacrificar a tan soberbio ejemplar muggle, no sin antes el desdichado asesino a Iphigen Lastrange, su querida hermana, capturado en los bajos barrios muggles donde Iphigen solía  
sacrificar muggles y squibs._

En cualquier otro momento, se habría sorprendido de encontrar esa información, pero en ese momento, era una preocupación mas que se le sumaba a las que ya tenia, preguntándose que diablos era ese lugar, de pronto, el encapuchado toco nuevamente tres veces el piso, y toda la luz de la sala desaprecio tan súbitamente como había aparecido, sumiendo todo en una penumbra que apenas se podía ver mas haya de la nariz. A tientas, Harry camino hacia la única luz que había quedado en la sala, la débil antorcha apenas y podía dar luz para alumbrar a su lado, Harry intento tomarla, pero su mano la atravesó, como si fuera intangible, cada ves se asustaba mas y mas dudas azotaban su mente, la luz se apago sin previo aviso, y se volvió a encender muchos metros adelante justo en la entrada de lo que parecía la entrada a un oscuro pasillo, a tientas, Harry caminaba hacia esa luz, cuando el encapuchado volvió a caminar a través del, pero era ilógico, podía sentir su cuerpo, tocar las paredes y los muebles, pero al momento de quererlos tomar, su cuerpo se hacia intangible, pero decidió seguir de cerca al mago de encorvada postura. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, este se ilumino con la sola presencia del encapuchado, mostrando un largo corredor con paredes de cristal, pero al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que eran gigantescos espejos que llegaban al techo, Harry vio que la imagen que aparecía en el espejo pertenecía al y además de tener reflejo, este se movía, advirtiéndole con señas que no avanzara, pero justo el espejo de enfrente, con gesto de preocupación le daba a entender que siguiera adelante, no sabia que hacer, pero necesitaba una respuesta a como diera lugar, y avanzo a través del pasillo de los espejos, sus múltiples reflejos se movían, tratando de llamar su atención, los de la izquierda le hacían gestos para que siguiera adelante lo mas rápido posible, pero los de la derecha Parecían sufrir con cada paso que daba, y le hacían señas para que regresara, y como Harry no les hacia caso, los reflejos del lado derecho se burlaban y hacían gestos obscenos a los reflejos de la izquierda. El pasillo parecía interminable, pero de pronto volteo a ambos lados, y vio lo mas inverosímil que pudo su mente jamás imaginar, estaba el ahí en ambos espejos, pero reflejado como un feto del tamaño no mayor al de su puño, asustado avanzo despacio, dejando que el encapuchado se le adelantara, pues quería revisar cada espejo, pues en el siguiente, aunque seguía teniendo la forma de un feto, ya estaba mas grande, siete espejos mas allá, se reflejaba como un recién nacido, continuaba caminando y en cada espejo se mostraba la imagen del Harry del pasado, y comenzó a contarlo, doscientos sesenta y cuatro espejos mas adelante vio su reflejo de la edad a la que entro a Hogwarts, acelero el paso hasta alcanzar un leve trote, y continuo contando los espejos, 380, 381, 382,383, 384, se detuvo en este ultimo y al observarse, se vio de la edad que en ese momento exactamente tenia, pero por primera ves noto algo, mientras el Harry de la derecha se veía completamente sano y sonriente, pudo notar en el algo que le pareció extraño en la mirada de su reflejo, un brillo extraño que al verlo directamente a los ojos lo hacia sentir extraño, incomodo, y un poco temeroso de sui mismo, y al voltear a la izquierda, el Harry reflejado se observaba demacrado, débil y triste,- "justo como me he sentido"- pensó Harry, se detuvo a contemplar los espejos que había dejado atrás, negándose a ver hacia el frente, eso definitivamente era obra de magia negra, y por lo que había visto, los espejos que se encontraban delante del, reflejarían sin duda su apariencia en el futuro, dando un profundo suspiro, se armo de valor y puso sus manos al lado de sus ojos, caminaría solo mirando hacia el frente, únicamente contando los espejos sin ver su reflejo, y contando hasta tres para si mismo, comenzó a caminar dando largas zancadas-

_"385, 386, 387... ...430, 431,432"-_

sin saber el mismo porque, se detuvo en seco, haciendo cuentas, estaría frente a los espejos que mostrarían su aspecto a la edad que terminara Hogwarts, quito sus manos y quiso saber , pero una duda lo hizo cerrar los ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo, pues una vocecita en su cabeza le preguntaba si estaba dispuesto a saber si en verdad quería saber su aspecto, pues quizá no le gustaría lo que encontrara reflejado en los espejos, pero otra vocecita lo retaba a hacerlo, no era nada malo, y nada aseguraba que lo que viera se fuera a cumplir, por lo que se decidió y primero vería el espejo de su izquierda, y sin esperar mas, abrió los ojos, y vio un reflejo suyo mas alto y fornido, con el cabello un poco mas largo, portando igual sus anteojos redondos, completamente feliz, saludándolo, vistiendo el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor, sonriéndole y saludándolo vigorosamente, Harry sintió un gran alivio y dio media vuelta para ver el otro reflejo, pero este aunque vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts, su mirada y su expresión lo asustaron, pues lo miraba fría y calculadoramente, y sus labios dibujaban una retorcida y siniestra sonrisa, el reflejo levanto la mano izquierda y desabotono la camisa lentamente, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo y en este una marca negra resaltaba inmediatamente, Harry se hecho para atrás impactado, el reflejo parecía burlarse escandalosamente de el

-¡No, No, No, NO!- decía Harry a sí mismo y sé hecho a correr hacia delante, siguiendo los pasos del encapuchado, no podía creer, pues en su reflejo aparecía portando la marca tenebrosa, corrió tapándose los ojos, sin darse cuenta rebaso al encapuchado, hasta que tropezó en lo que parecía ser el final del corredor, había un espejo que cubría la única salida, Harry vio que presentaba una silueta borrosa, y a los pies del espejo, en el marco, se leía "Olraib Moc Yolritab Moco Olrat Pacaed Pedited, Aracala Ararimetor Utu Futiqu Arop Rasap Arap", Harry leyó sin querer todo el texto, y sin darse cuenta, la figura borrosa del espejo comenzó a tomar forma, la de un encapuchado con túnica negra de pies a cabeza, Harry no le prestaba demasiada atención, buscaba la forma de encontrar una salida, pues ese ultimo espejo parecía bloquearla, y fugazmente observo que el encapuchado del espejo se descubría la cara, dejando ver que se trataba de Harry, parecía mucho mas grande que los últimos reflejos que vio, estaba ahí de pie, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza con lo ojos cerrados, la cicatriz no solo estaba ahí, sino había crecido hasta extendérsele por toda la cara, y sonreía de la misma cruel manera que el retrato numero 432, y poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, mostrando unos terribles ojos carmesí idénticos a los de una serpiente, el otro encapuchado llego al lado de Harry y de igual manera se descubrió la cara, se traba de Peter Pittegrew, que volteo a ver a Harry

-El gran señor se asombrara de esto ¿verdad Harry?- dijo con su aguda y chillona voz, volteándolo a ver- ¿No te han dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato, me alegro que seas idéntico a James, pero me temo que es hora de despertar chico¡finite Incantment!-

Harry se incorporo de inmediato lleno de miedo y dudas, esa era la pesadilla más extraña que había tenido hasta ahora, y al voltear a ver su reloj eran las once de la noche, paso todo el día durmiendo y soñando, parecía imposible encontrar una forma de explicar lo que había pasado, pero de algo estaba seguro, Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos planeaban algo en su contra...otra vez.


	2. La verdadera familia

CAPITULO DOS  
LA VERDADERA FAMILIA 

Desde su primer curso en Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley no había tenido que regresar a un horrible mundo de pesadillas que Tom, "su amigo invisible" de ese tiempo fue construyendo poco a poco durante el tiempo en que Ginny fue la poseedora de un diario encantado, antigua propiedad de un tal Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, durante ese tiempo, la vida para la menor de los Weasley se convirtió en un infierno viviendo todos los días la pesadilla de ser poseída por un recuerdo del peor mago de los tiempos modernos, Lord Voldemort. Pero con la ayuda del niño que vivió, Ginny pudo deshacerse de la influencia de Tom, y con los cuidados de su madre su ternura y alegría regresaron sin lugar a dudas, pero existía algo que le había ocultado a su madre, e incluso a Hermione, su mejor amiga, desde el regreso del mago tenebroso, ocasionalmente experimentaba extraños sueños, no eran terroríficos y ni siquiera tenían algo que ver con Voldemort, o por lo menos no con el Voldemort de su época, en ellos aparecía Tom Ryddle tomando clase junto con ella, platicando acerca del quidditch o hablando acerca de los problemas que azotaban al mundo mágico,Ginevre se sentía incomoda cuando despertaba, pues recordaba que justo así inicio el diario a poseerla, primero tomo su confianza, e incluso le abrió su corazón, revelándole todo su lado oscuro (aunque a su edad ese lado oscuro no era tan denso ni vergonzoso como el de un brujo adulto, solo eran unas cuantas mentiras a su madre, alguna travesura a Percy o momentos, en los que por la situación de su familia, triste e inocentemente deseaba no ser una Weasley para no sufrir las penurias por la humildad de su familia).

En el incidente de la cámara secreta, cuando todo estuvo aclarado, sostuvo una confortable platica con su director, el bonachón Albus Dumbledore, el cual le dejo claro que a pesar de la experiencia tan terrible, lo mejor seria dejar todo atrás, pero que nunca por ningún motivo olvidara todo lo que sucedió ni se olvidara de la persona que arriesgo su vida por salvar la suya, Ginny no comprendió lo que quería decir, pero Dumbledore le sonrió y le dijo que cuando llegar el momento sabría el significado de esas palabras, pero ya no ahondo mas en el tema y le pidió que le contara todo y con detalle lo que ocurrió desde que el diario se comunico con ella por primera vez, Ginny contó absolutamente todo, o casi, pues incluso al mismo director Dumbledore le oculto una cosa que Tom Ryddle le reprocho en la cara muchas veces: El niño que vivió jamás la llegaría a querer de la manera como ella quisiera, y le recomendó burlonamente que se alejara de el por su propio bienestar, ya que si se obstinaba con el, no solo se le partiría el corazón, sino que cuando el niño que vivió descubriera su verdadera razón de ser, desaparecería de la vida de todas las personas que lo estiman. Ginny no dijo esto, avergonzada de lo que pudiera pensar el director de su tonta admiración a Harry Potter, y como se lo recomendó, decidió dejarlo en el pasado y no recordarlo solo hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, y como si todo hubiera sido predispuesto, ese día llego después del almuerzo del 30 de julio.

En la madriguera, la casa de la familia Weasley, cuatro de los siete hijos del matrimonio, estaban desayunando como cualquier otro día "normal", pues como una familia de brujos poseedores de un antiquísimo fantasma, estaban acostumbrados a que en cada momento, el viejo espíritu del ático dispusiera cuando podía haber silencio en la casa y cuando no, los gemelos habían hecho del su más fiel aliado, para ocultar el ruido que provocaban sus continuos experimentos, que cada ves resultaban mas sonoras y estridentes las explosiones provenientes de su habitación, pero a pesar de las amenazas de la señora Weasley, los gemelos continuaban inventando jocosos e ingeniosos sortilegios, pero estos tenían que ser probados antes de sacarlos a la circulación, y hasta el día anterior, el conejillo de indias preferido y Por elección propia había sido su hermano menor Ron Weasley, que recibía veinte galones por cada invento probado en el, pero hasta el momento, además de su dinero, había ganado una piel coloreada que cambiaba de color. mostrando su estado de animo, y por lo regula siempre estaba del color de su cabello, signo inequívoco de que no estaba contento con el resultado pero si entusiasmado con los veinte galones que recibía casi a diario, y las pruebas siguieron; chicles dinamita, grageas crecepelo, varitas trampa, galletas agrandadoras y pastelillos reductores, se contaban entre los inverosímiles inventos de los gemelos, pero esa mañana, Ron ya no parecía dispuesto a consentir seguir siendo mas el sujeto de tan peligrosas pruebas

-¡Vamos Ronnie, solo por que te hallas quedados sin labios no significa que todo lo demás sea igual de peligroso!- dijo George con un fingido y descarado tono de inocencia

-¡Si hermanito, además tu lo viste, pudimos volver hacer que crecieran son casi idénticos a los que tenias antes- completo Fred con el mismo tono fingido de inocencia

Pero Ron movía negativamente la cabeza, mientras miraba a sus dos hermanos con ojos asesinos, mientras sorbía a través de una pajilla su desayuno

-No tienes por que estar enojado con nosotros Ron- dijo burlonamente Fred- La doctora dijo que tu boca funcionara normalmente antes de que entres al colegio

-Si, pero yo no se de que te quejas, nunca has sido un gran orador que digamos- bromeo picaramente Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa

-Esta bien, te ofrecemos cuarenta galeones si aceptas probar nuestro ultimo invento- dijo George, sacando una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro y dejándola caer en la mesa Pero Ron solo negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el entrecejo

-Ah un duro negociante¿No te parece Fred?- dijo George frunciendo el entrecejo en broma al igual que Fred -Si no cabe duda que es ambicioso, igual que nuestro querido Percybal -esto ultimo lo dijo con la esperanza de provocar definitivamente a Ron, pues habían descubierto que Ron se enfurecía cuando su madre o alguna otra persona lo comparaba con Percy. Pero para la sorpresas de todos, Ron solo le dirigió un elocuente gesto obsceno con la mano a Fred y George y salió de la cocina de verdadero mal humor

-Creo que se molesto- comento Ginny burlonamente

-Si no nos dices, no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta hermanita- contestaron al unísono los gemelos bromeando y riendo -Ahora en quien probaremos estos futuros éxitos comerciales- dijo Fred haciendo un gesto dramático de preocupación, pero de pronto volteo a ver a Ginny, y con la mirada le dio a entender algo a George, y los dos se sentaron a los lados de Ginny, esta callo tarde en cuenta de lo que planeaban los gemelos

-¡No eso si que no, pruébenlos en ustedes mismos, después de ver lo que paso con Ron, yo ni loca...! -Ni por, digamos ¿doscientos galeones?- sonrió maliciosamente Fred . Ginny los volteo a ver con desconfianza, poco convencida de sus palabras, pero decidida fijo los ojos en la bolsa de galeones, podría comprarse no una sino varias túnicas nuevas y le sobraría dinero para algo de ropa, maquillaje, libros y golosina

-Doscientos cincuenta y no le diré a mama lo de los muñecos de magia Vudú que piensan vender en la feria de los brujos-

Los gemelos crisparon el rostro horrorizados por las palabras de Ginny

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto, ese es un proyecto ultra secreto- dijo Fred confundido

-Ustedes son muy obvios, la semana pasada que Percy me invito a tomar el te, tenia unas heridas muy chistosas y todo el tiempo estuvo quejándose de que le dolía el cuerpo como si lo estuvieran picando con agujas- dijo Ginny ante la incrédula mirada de sus hermanos gemelos

-Eres lista, no cabe duda que si eres una Weasley de pies a cabeza- dijo George sonriente

-¿Aceptas trabajar para nosotros entonces?-dijo Fred

-Por ese dinero soy capaz hasta de untarme pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir- dijo Ginny en son de broma

-¡Pero aun así digo que nos estas robando, Ron solo pidió cinco galeones mas cuando probamos en el los caramelos "esqueleto de gelatina"- dijo Fred con indignación en su voz

-Y que van a probar en mi hermanitos- Dijo Ginny ansiosa por enterarse del experimento de Fred y George

-Un invento que revolucionara por completo la industria de los caramelos mágicos-

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-

-Recuerdas cuando Papa dijo de las pesadillas de Harry,- Ginny asintió muy interesada con la cabeza ante las palabras de Fred- pues como buenos amigos que somos del gran y todopoderoso Harry Potter, hicimos investigaciones aquí y halla-

-Al grano Fred- interrumpió impaciente Ginny

-Bueno este dulce te dará las facultades de controlar tu sueños-

-¿Y como funciona?- Pregunto ansiosa Ginny

-Relativamente fácil, solo tienes que darle un toque con tu varita y decir exactamente donde , cuando o con quien soñar, ya lo hemos probado en nosotros mismos, pero tenemos que estar seguros de que funcionen bien en alguien que, bueno por decirlo así, tenga sueños inocentes-

-¿Y ron tiene sueños inocentes?- dijo Ginny riéndose con sorna

-Aunque tu no lo creas, el pequeño Ronnie es mas tonto, digo mas noble de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda pensar- dijo Fred con extraña seriedad en el mismo

-Pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso, tu eres la única en quien podemos probar esto para ver si tiene éxito y mandarle unas cuantas a Harry de regalo de cumpleaños-

-Esta bien¿qué tengo que hacer?- dijo Ginny con resignación

-Solo come un caramelo y sigue las instrucciones- dijo George apresurándola

-Vale- Ginny tomo con precaución uno de los caramelos que los gemelos le extendían, leyó la extraña las extrañas instrucciones;

_"piense, recuerde o desee un lugar y una época y estos fabuloso caramelos lo transportaran ahí durante sus sueños por arte de magia."_

No muy convencida cerro los ojos para recordar ese lugar al que le gustaría visitar y con un toque de su varita al caramelo, este cambio de color y adquirió una tonalidad arco iris, con un poco de desconfianza lo olfateo antes de ponerlo en la boca. los gemelos la veían atentamente, y cuando por fin lo puso en su paladar, tenia un curioso sabor indefinido, entre un dulce muy empalagoso, pero a la ves demasiado amargo

-Ahora que¿tengo que esperar hasta la noche para probar el invento- dijo Ginny tras saborear completamente el extraño gusto del caramelo

-No necesariamente tienes que esperar hasta que anochezca para dormir¿verdad George?- dijo Fred con malicia Ginny comprendió que nada bueno seguía después de escuchar hablar a los gemelos de esa manera y al voltear a ver a los gemelos, estos le apuntaban con sus varitas y con expresión maliciosa

-Lo sentimos Ginny, pero es parte de tu trabajo ¡somnius!- murmuro Fred sonriente mientras le arrojaba el maleficio directamente hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que George impedía que el cuerpo de su recién dormida hermana cayera y se golpeara contra el piso, pues en cuanto Ginny recibió el hechizo, los párpados se le cerraron e inmediatamente cayo en un estado de sueño profundo, ya que un profundo ronquido delato que no había sufrido daño alguno...aun.

-¿Crees que le debimos de haber advertido?.¿Nos se ira a enfadar cuando despierte?- preguntaba George un poco preocupado

-Si tal ves¿Qué te parece si le damos trescientos galeones para que nos perdone?- dijo Fred temerosamente

-¡Excelente idea socio!- corroboro George

Ginny despertaba en el lugar en el cual había pensado antes de comer el caramelos de los gemelos, y era el momento y el lugar en el que siempre se había sentido mas feliz: El primero de septiembre en la estación King Cross de hace seis años, ni ella misma sabia porque precisamente ese momento y ese lugar le parecían los mas hermosos de su vida hasta ese momento, una parte de su ser quería negar que sabia de la razón por la cual atesoraba ese momento, y la otra parte le pedía a gritos no olvidarla jamás, pues ese día y en ese lugar conoció por primera ves a Harry Potter, ella estaba emocionadísima por haberlo tenido tan cerca ese día, y descubrir que su actitud no era como ella y mucha gente se lo habían imaginado, sino mas bien era como una persona común y corriente al igual que ella, no alardeaba de su fama ni se sentía superior a los demás. Ginny cerro los ojos y recordó el preciso momento en que su vida se cruzo con la del niño que vivió, e inmediatamente, al abrirlos, se vio a si misma de la mano de su madre, apresurando a todos sus hermanos para llegar a tiempo al anden 9 ¾, y entonces lo vio por primera vez, estaba ahí parado en medio de los andenes, confundido y sorprendido, sin saber como llegar al anden que lo conduciría a Hogwarts, de pronto recordó que estaba en sus sueño y si el invento de los gemelos funcionaba, podía hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, por lo que se soltó de la mano de su madre y camino hasta donde Harry estaba parado, y cuando estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra, escucha la voz de su hermano George

-¡Enervate!-

Ginny abrió inmediatamente los ojos, sus hermanos la veían picaramente, mientras Ron y su madre entraban a la cocina con semblante de preocupación

-¡ Ginny hija, que te hicieron este par!- Gimió con angustia la señora Weasley

-Nada mama, solo probaba uno sus inventos- contesto al mismo tiempo que se revisaba su cuerpo, temerosa de que los gemelos hubieran añadido una maldad extra, mientras Ron observaba con el cejo fruncido como Fred y George reían a carcajada suelta, la señora Weasley volteo para reprenderlos, e inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de los gemelos, aunque intentaban aparentar que su madre ya no les causaba ningún temor, sus puños y sus inquietos pies traicionaban su actuación, y antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra, Ginny los salvo de la reprimenda

-Déjamelos a mi mama, me las van a pagar en este momento- dijo Ginny con furia reprimida en cada palabra

-¿Esta segura hija, pensaba ponerles un buen castigo- dijo la señora Weasley sin dejar de ver con su amenazante mirada a los gemelo

-Si mama, de todos modos, aunque tu los castigaras, no creo que sirva de mucho, ya están tan acostumbrados a sufrir tus castigos, que yo creo que los disfrutan y se portan mal a propósito para que tu los castigues-

-Esta bien hija, son todos tuyos, pero no tardes, tenemos que ir a la oficina de correos muggle, le voy a enviar sus regalos a Harry-

-Si mama, no tardare mucho- dijo Ginny volteando a ver a los gemelos mas siniestramente que su madre, y espero a que esta saliera de la cocina para ajustar cuentas con Fred y George

-Antes de vernos azotados por tu inminente furia, querida hermanita, recuerda que te queremos mucho, y si es mucho pedir, te ruego que dejes alguna parte de nuestros cuerpos reconocibles, ya sabes, para el funeral, pues a Fred y a mi nos gustaría que este fuera a ataúd abierto

-¡Calla!- dijo Ginny entre dientes- ¿de que se estaban riendo cuando desperté, y por que me despertaron?-

-Por nada hermanita- dijo George tratando de parecer inocente, pero hizo como que tosió y Ginny claramente pudo escuchar la palabra Harry

-Te despertamos por que solo era una prueba, solo por eso, y hablando del diablo¿que fue lo que experimentaste, funciono, no tienes mareos ni ganas incontrolables de golpear a tus hermanos gemelos?- dijo Fred observando con atención a Ginny

-Funciona de maravilla, solo que creo necesitaran ponerle instrucciones mas claras, no supe que hacer mientras estaba en el sueño- dijo Ginny abandonando su amenazante gesto

-Perfecto Fred, escuchaste, tenemos que escribirle a Harry un manual mas claro, sin nos disculpas hermanita, tenemos que ir a redactar una larga carta- dijo George intentando salir a toda prisa de la cocina, pero rápidamente Ginny les cerro el paso

-No crean que esto les saldrá gratis chicos, ahora denme lo que acordamos y yo mantendré la boca cerrada- dijo Ginny casi susurrante pero con una extraña sonrisa mitad maliciosa mitad complicidad Los gemelos no dudaron y sacaron sus monederos y cada uno le dio ciento cincuenta galeones

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- dijo y subió las escaleras a su cuarto, pero en al final de estas, la esperaba Ron mirándola con molestia y cerrándole el paso

-Dame permiso Ron, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Ginny tratando de evitar la acusadora mirada de su hermano Pero Ron señalo al piso, donde había un pedazo de pergamino extendido con una pluma vuelapluma escribiendo en su superficie

_-¿sabes una cosa Ginny?_

-Algunas Ron por eso voy a la escuela¿por qué?- dijo Ginny sin comprender a su hermano

_-Yo no les cobre ninguna moneda a Fred Y George por probar sus inventos, yo  
me ofrecí a ayudarlos, pues ellos me prometieron que si los ayudaba a apresurar sus trabajos pendientes, ello podrían fabricar mas rápido algo que le pudiera ayudar a Harry, y el dinero que recibía de ellos, yo creo  
que me lo daban para no cargar en su conciencia todo lo que me sucedía-_

-Si Fred y George piensan de una manera un poco retorcida- comento Ginny intentándole darle por su lado a Ron, pero este se dio cuenta y la pluma vuelapluma comenzó a escribir todavía mas

_-M e sorprende di ti Ginny, creía que te importaban mas tus amigos que una  
bolsa de galeones-_

-¡A donde quieres llegar Ronald Weasley, si te refieres a que si me importa el estado de Harry, si, si me importa, pero por desgracia ¡tu amigo Harry Potter! No me ve en el mismo nivel de amistad que los ve a ti y Fred y George, por mas que me preocupe por el, yo no voy a dejar de ser "Ginny, la hermanita del mejor amigo de Harry Potter"- dijo Ginny bastante irritada, Ron pensó por un momento que su hermana parecía un gato emancipado, listo a soltar un zarpazo, pero siguió dictándole a la pluma vuelapluma

_-¿Esta segura de lo que dices?_

-¡Jamás en mi vida estuve mas segura de una cosa Ron, y hasta el día de hoy me pregunto como me llego a gustar una persona como Harry-

-¿A quien le gustaba Harry?- dijo una voz desde debajo de las escalera, Ginny estaba apenadísima, y aun mas cuando vio que se trataba de su hermano Bill, vestido a la usanza de un rockero muggle, pantalón de mezclilla roto a la altura de las rodillas, con una camisa negra estampada, ambos antebrazos cubiertos de pulseras, con su largo cabello recogido con una coleta y su pendiente de diente de dragón, y Ron, aunque no movía la boca, podía vérsele claramente en el rostro rojo a causa de una carcajada muda

-¿Ya esta lista mama, nos iremos a Londres en cualquier momento, no quieren venir con nosotros?- dijo Bill intentando calamar a Ginny Ron negó con la cabeza y se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, mientras los gemelos bajaban veloces y salían de la casa

-¿Qué dices Ginny, nos acompañas?- dijo Bill mirando tiernamente a su hermana- además, tengo algo que preguntarte y no puede ser aquí, por que las paredes de nuestra casa tienen oídos¡flilpendo- dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su hechizo contra el espíritu de la familia, que se ocultaba detrás de una de las paredes del recibidor.

El espíritu salió profiriendo maldiciones y lanzándole gestos obscenos a Bill, el cual lo veía muy mal encarado como desaparecía a través del techo, haciendo mucho escándalo en su trayecto, la señora Weasley bajo presurosa y se metía a la cocina, para salir de inmediato con una pequeña caja que desprendía un dulce y agradable aroma

-Ya estoy lista hijo, cuando tu digas.!ah Ginny, dile a Fred y a George que si van a venir con nosotros para juntar sus regalos para Harry- dijo nerviosa la señora Weasley

-Si mama- contesto Ginny, pero en cuanto salió al patio de la madriguera a buscarlos, estoy ya no estaban, solo había una pequeña nota escrita por Alguno de los gemelos

_Nos adelantamos, los esperamos en la tienda  
F&G_

Ginny le dio el recado a su mama y sin perder tiempo, Bill encendió la chimenea para utilizar la red Flu, Ginny noto que su hermano mayor tenia unos moretones en el cuello que intentaba ocultar en ese momento con su camisa, y hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido, cuando llegaron a la tienda de los sortilegio, Fred y George ya los esperaban con una pequeña bolsa de varias chucherias, entre ellas sus mas recientes inventos y una nota explicándole como usarlos todos, La señora Weasley vio con desapruebo tal regalo de parte de sus hijos hacia Harry, pero no alego nada ante sorpresa de los propios Fred y George, Bill puso un cromo de magos y brujas

-¡No seas tacaño con el pobre Harry, Biily!- exclamo ofendido George

-¡Si Billy, muéstrate un poco mas generoso con tu futuro cuñ...!-

-¡Cállense!- grito Ginny sabiendo lo que interrumpía

-No te pongas así hija- intervino la señora Weasley al ver que su hija devoraba con la mirada a sus hermanos-Tu sabes como este par se las gasta con sus bromas-

Bill apretaba los labios ahogando su risa, pero al mismo tiempo sacaba el cromo de la caja y se los mostraba a los gemelos

-¡No lo puedo creer, el cromo numero 102, Imothep de Giza!- exclama auténticamente incrédulo Fred

-¡Imposible Billy, solo se imprimieron cincuenta de estos cromos¿y se lo regalas a Harry¡los has de apreciar muchísimo!-

-O has de querer que te acepte como cuña...-

-¡No es momento para sus bromas chicos!- intervino la señora Weasley antes de otro grito de Ginny-¿ es todo lo que le enviaran a Harry?-

-¡falta el mío mama!- dijo Ginny sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a sus hermanos gemelos De la bolsa de su túnica, saco una pequeña pulsera de color rojo carmesí, y la deposito en la caja

-¿Así Ginny, sin alguna nota para que diga que tu se la envías?- pregunto picaramente la misma señora Weasley, Ginny únicamente negó con la cabeza

-Bueno chicos, espero no tardarme, voy a la oficina muggle de correos- dijo dando un largo suspiro, como, si ir a ese lugar resultara ser un sacrificio- No te vayas a ir Ginny, tenemos que comprar tus nuevos libros y los de Ron¡Dios santo espero que alcance el dinero-

Tanto Bill como Fred Y George hicieron una mueca de incomodidad, a pesar de haberles propuesto a sus padres ayudarlos con los gastos de la casa o de alguna otra manera, tanto el señor como la señora Weasley les rechazaban recibir moneda alguna, y cuando intentaban abordar el tema con seriedad, la señora Weasley cambiaba rápidamente el tema de la conversación y por su parte el señor Weasley sufría repentinos ataques de sueño espontáneo cuando era con el con quien intentaban hablar acerca de eso. Ginny noto que los gemelos y Bill se hacían una seña en cuanto su madre salía de la tienda, Fred sacaba un enorme baúl debajo del mostrador

-¿Lo consiguieron todo?- pregunto complicitivamente Bill a sus hermanos, Ginny no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

-¿Conseguir que?- dijo Ginny inocentemente

-Nada importante- contesto Bill sin prestar mayor importancia a las palabras de Ginny

-No seas modesto Bill, lo que pasa es que tu hermanote se topo con casualidad con la lista de libros de ustedes tres (Ginny, Harry y Ron), y hemos decidido adelantárnosle este año y les compramos todo nuevo, incluso túnicas y algo de ropa decente para los tres, pero el problema es que se lo tenemos que decir a mama sin que sospeche de ninguna manera de que nosotros se los compramos- dijo Fred apesadumbrado

-Pero hasta ahora nuestra coartada mas creíble es que Harry nos dio el dinero, pero mama no lo creerá- dijo Bill completando la información de Fred

-¿Pues que les parece si le decimos la verdad?- sugirió Ginny sin encontrar ningún problema en ello -Pues nos están comprando cosas para nosotros, no para ella ni papa, no veo por que tiene que ponerle objeción a eso-

Sus tres hermanos se quedaron de piedra, por sus mentes jamás habían pasado esa idea, los tres sonrieron aceptándola

-Eres lista Weasley- dijo Fred -No cabe duda que no por nada eres pelirroja- bromeo George

-No les hagas caso Ginny, te invito un helado mientras los empresarios se dedican a sus cosa- dijo Bill sin dejar de sonreír Ginny noto mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon que mucha gente conocía a su hermano, y muchos eran brujos de su edad y algunos muy guapos, cuando saludaban a Bill, también saludaban a Ginny, la cual no podía evitar sonrojarse, por fin llegaron a la tienda, donde se sentaron en la terraza, la sonrisa de Bill desapareció de su rostro y por un momento, Ginny pensó que así se parecía muchísimo Percy

-Ginny, es tiempo que tu y yo tengamos una pequeña platica- dijo Bill sin abandonar su severo rictus- ya tienes quince años y es momento de que sepas algunas cosas que yo como hermano mayor tengo la responsabilidad de decirte-

Ginny lo miraba desconfiada y a la ves con curiosidad por las palabras de su hermano -

Creo que tu sabes lo que te voy a decir, pues quizá ya hayas hablado con mama al respecto...- Ginny se puso nerviosa, si había hablado de algunas cosas de mujeres con su madre, pero se temía que Bill fuera a hablar de esas cosas con ella con tal naturalidad, se suponía que en efecto, eran platicas de mujeres, y no pudo aguantar mas los nervios e interrumpió a su hermano

-¡Esta bien, esta bien si quieres que le diga a mama sobre que salgo con Dean Thomas, se lo diré, pero no quiero tratar esos temas contigo!- dijo Ginny con las mejillas ruborizadas

-Yo iba a hablarte de lo que tienes que hacer con tus TIMOs, pero ya que tocas el tema...-dijo Bill sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro

-Ya te dije que no voy a hablar de eso contigo- dijo Ginny cortantemente Bill sonreía y observaba tiernamente a su hermanita

-Me ofendes Ginny- dijo Bill en son de broma- pues antes hablabas de cualquier cosa conmigo

-Pero era una niña, no sabia lo que hacia- se defendió Ginny -¿Te acuerdas de nuestra platica allá en Egipto, Ginny?- dijo tiernamente Bill

-¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que hablamos acerca de los chicos? Ginny asentía con la cabeza muy apenada -¿Y recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste de Harry Potter y lo que creías sentir por el?- continuo diciendo Bill buscando con la mirada los ojos de su hermana menor

-¡Era una niña que no sabia lo que hacia!- contesto insegura Ginny en lo que quiso aparentar un tono frió en su voz

-¿Y que eres ahora, una adulta en miniatura o una anciana amargada con la apariencia de niña?- bromeo Bill

-No es eso, solo que me rendí de esperarlo Bill, eso es todo- dijo tristemente Ginny- No sabes lo que es esperar en vano que una persona te dirija siquiera un saludo o te dedique una sonrisa...-

-No no te comprendo, como nací ya como un adulto, no se como piensan mis hermanitos adolescentes- bromeo nuevamente Bill -Además, ahora salgo con un chico que me trata mejor de cómo Harry me ha tratado jamás- exclamo indignada Ginny intentando zanjar la conversación

-Si por supuesto, como no, como hablas de el pobre de Dean hasta por los codos, y tiras las cosas cada que el entra a la misma habitación que tu, entonces por eso quieres que crea que el señor Thomas te gusta- dijo Bill sarcásticamente

-Para tu información, Oh Bill-lo-se-todo-Weasley, Dean salió conmigo en una sola ocasión y me trato mucho mejor de lo que Harry me tararía en toda su vida y yo lo escogí a el para ser mi ...-Ginny se quedo callad en esta ultima parte

-¿Novio?- pregunto Bill mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermanita-Pues sinceramente si Ron se creyó la mentira de que su amigo Dean es tu novio, eso baja su bonos conmigo - dijo Bill dándole una cucharada a su helado de trigo dulce con trocitos de calabaza

-¿Por qué¿Acaso quieres que espere como tonta a que Harry se fije en mi?- exclamo de nuevo con indignación Ginny

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos allá en Egipto verdad?-

-No del todo¿por qué?-

-Por que para empezar, esa ves tu me dijiste que tenias miedo de que Harry no te fuera a querer, cosa que yo te dije que era imposible, pues si quería de alguna manera a nuestros hermanos, a mama y a papa, no había razón para no quererte a ti como una hermana mas...-dijo Bill entre cucharada y cucharada a su helado

-Ese es ahora mi problema Bill, que Harry no puede verme de otra manera, soy "su hermanita"- dijo Ginny con amargura

-Ahora, creo que tampoco lo recuerdas, pero platicamos acerca de las chicas y los chicos, y los chicos, y te lo digo por experiencia, somos muy pero muy torpes en eso de los sentimientos de las chicas, pues yo por ejemplo, había una chica que cursaba conmigo, ella era Ravenclaw, y yo durante mis primeros cuatro años, a pesar de que ambos íbamos en casas distintas, compartíamos todo juntos, se sentaba junto a mi en las clases, me seguía a los entrenamientos de quidditch y todas esas cosas, pero como tu, jamás se supo decirme lo que sentía por mi, y el estúpido de mi no capto ninguna de sus señales, y me entere que yo le gustaba ya cuando la vi el día de su boda- Bill concluyo esto con burlona amargura- pero no viene mucho al caso, lo que yo quiero preguntarte¿sabe Harry lo que sientes por el?-

-sentía- corrigió Ginny

-Bueno¿sabe Harry lo que sentías por el?-

-No creo que no- contesto Ginny con amargura -

-¡Pues no estaría mal que se lo hicieras saber!- dijo Bill convencido de sus palabras

-¿Qué estas loco?- dijo Ginny sonrojándose

-No, no estoy loco, bueno quizá un poco, pero escucha las razones y luego decides, por donde empiezo.. -Mi familia esta loca- murmuro Ginny, creyendo que Bill no la escuchaba, pero este se quedo observando a Ginny con cara de "oye escuche eso", por lo que Ginny le sonrió y le presto toda su atención

-Como sabes, se avecinan tiempos muy difíciles, y Harry es una pieza muy importante en lo que vendrá, y va a necesitar un verdadero amigo...

-¡Ron es su verdadero amigo!- objeto Ginny airadamente, pero Bill no le presto atención y continuo

-Mira Ginny, la Aritmancia es junto con la astrología, dos de las ramas menos errantes de la autentica adivinación, no voy a explicarte como lo se, pero Ron, Hermione y Harry se van a distanciar mucho en los tiempos venideros, no se por que ni cuando, pero Harry va a necesitar a una persona en la cual confiar ciega y totalmente, y desearía que esa persona fueras tu, por muchas cosas que tal ves no sepas, ni te imaginas y aunque yo la se, no voy a decírtelas aun- -Perfecto, contigo ya son cinco lo Weasley que me quieren emparentar con Harry, pero entiéndelo, el ya no me gusta- dijo Ginny intentando desacreditar las palabras de su hermano

-No estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerte su novia ni nada por el estilo, pero en muchos sentidos, Harry esta desprotegido, y cuando se aleje de sus primeros amigos, no le va a quedar nadie a quien recurrir, y no creo que este dispuesto a correr con el profesor Dumbledore para contarle como se siente ni que lo reconforte con un abrazo...-

-No, y menos ahora después de lo de Sirius- murmuro Ginny para si misma

-Ya estas comenzando a comprender pequeña, mi intención es que te acerques a el, pero como su amiga y su hermana, si es que te considera así, no te estoy pidiendo que sea de otra manera, ya que si luego las cosas resultan- dijo Bill con su sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Cállate!- dijo Ginny, pero esta ves no enojada, sino sonrojada y sonriente-¿Pero, como lo hago sin que Ron meta las narices en el asunto, y si Ron en verdad se creyó lo de Dean ?-dijo confundida

-Con el no va pasar nada, pero por otro lado, podrías divertirte un poco con Ron haciéndolo creer que ese tal Dean si es tu novio, eso lo despistara de cualquier cosa que quieras hacer con Harry¿no lo crees?- dijo Bill en un tono pícaro, que a Ginny le recordó demasiado a los gemelos -

¿Bill, como sabes tanto?- dijo Ginny mirando admirada a su hermano Pero Bill ya no contesto, una rubia y hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y hermosa e hipnotizante sonrisa le tapo los ojos juguetonamente

-¿Quién soy?- dijo la muchacha

-¿Mi querida y hermosa rompedora de maleficios?- contesto Bill siguiéndole el juego a la muchacha

-¡casi queguido y amado Bill, pego a pagtig de hoy soy la nueva profesoga de Defensa contra las Agtes Oscugas en el colegio Hogwagts de magia y hechicería - dijo la chica rubia

-¡Eso es magnifico Fleur!- exclamo Bill saltando de su silla y levantando a Fleur Delacour dándole una vuelta en el aire-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -

-¡Madame Maxine me guecomendo con el pgofesog Dumbeldog, y el mismo me hizo la entegvista esta mañana en las oficinas del banco- dijo Fleur radiante de felicidad

-Eso es perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que perfeccionar tu ingles- dijo sonriente el mayor de los Weasley

-¿Acaso no te gusta mi acento?- dijo la chica francesa suave y sensualmente

-ejem, ejem , Consigan un cuarto ustedes dos- dijo Ginny mirando con picardía a los enamorados

-Ginny, discugpa, no te vi- dijo Fleur apenada

-No se preocupe profesora Delacour- dijo Ginny en son de broma

-¡Cielo, pgofesoga se escucha muy anticuado, mis alumnos pensaran que soy una anciana!-dijo Fleur un poco asustada- mejog maestra Fleur o señoguita Delacour -

Los tres rieron forzadamente, pero luego cuando Fleur tomo asiento y saco de su bolso una edición del profeta, se la extendió a Bill, y Ginny por primera vez notaba que en este se dibujaba un semblantéele preocupación, y quiso preguntar que sucedía, pero ni Bill ni Fleur le dieron tiempo.

-Tengo que ver al director Dumbledore inmediatamente- comento Bill en voz alta, Fleur asintió, pero Ginny no comprendía, pero sin otra opción siguió a su hermano a al chica francesa hasta la tienda de sortilegios, desde donde parecía provenir el ruido de una batalla, pero Bill y Ginny se detuvieron en seco, Fleur noto burlonamente al ver de que se trataba : La señora Weasley se encontraba riñendo que sus hijos, y cuando los tres entraron a la tienda de sortilegios, encontraron a Fred y a George suspendidos del techo, con la señora Weasley apuntándoles con las varitas

-..Y eso es por tratar de hacer algo a mi espaldas- decía con enojo en cada una de sus palabras, mientras los gemelos levitaban cabeza abajo, divertidos por la experiencia, lo que hacia enfadar mas a la señora Weasley, al ver que su castigo no tenia el efecto deseado en sus hijos, pero Ginny no lo pudo soportar mas y encaro a su mama

-¡No te enojes con ellos mama, fue mi idea de que compraran los útiles escolares a tus espaldas- exclamo, logrando apartar la vista de su madre de los gemelos

-¿Qué hicieron que?- dijo sorprendida la señora Weasley -Si decidimos que éramos mucha carga para ustedes dos y que era el momento de quitarles un poco de responsabilidad...-

-¿Compraron todos los materiales del colegio por ustedes mismos?- dijo incrédula la señora Weasley, asustando a Ginny

-¿No era por eso que los estabas reprendiendo?- dijo Ginny sin comprender lo que sucedía, pero en el rostro de su mama se dibujaba una radiante sonrisa e interrumpió el hechizo que mantenía suspendidos a los gemelos, estos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo

-¡Auch que daño!- gimió Fred

-¡Me he fracturado un hueso que no sabia que tenia!- dijo en el mismo tono lastimero George

-¡Mis hijos por fin han madurado!- dijo la señora Weasley con orgullo en cada una de sus palabras- No cabe duda que su padre y yo hemos hecho un buen trabajo, no puedo esperar para contárselo¡ah hola Fleur! -

-Hola señoga- dijo Fleur con su hipnotizante sonrisa, divertida por lo que acababa de presenciar Pero de pronto, todos en la tienda dan un respingo a causa del susto, pues por la chimenea aparece inesperadamente la cabeza da Charlie, que también sonríe por lo que acaba de hacer

-¡Hola, me preguntaba donde podrían estar todos, llegue a la casa y la encontré totalmente vacía y me preocupé, pero ahora veo que no hay que temer- dijo el segundo Weasley

-¿No hay nadie en la casa, pero si Ron se quedo ahí- Charlie hizo un gesto de conformidad -En un momento vamos para allá- dijo la señora Weasley mientras le daba unas bolsas de papel a Fleur y Bill- Son las compras para le cena de hoy, vámonos de una ves-

Poco a poco los Weasley fueron abandonando la tienda de sortilegios, cuando solo quedaron Fred, George y Ginny, pero Ginny tomo el ejemplar del profeta y leyó el titular de la contraportada

_Ligas profesionales de quidditch canceladas en Asia, África y Europa._

-Esto es por lo que Bill se puso tan triste- dijo burlonamente Ginny- yo creí que mi hermano era mas maduro -No, lee lo que dice detrás- apunto Fred para que viera la portada del profeta

_Reunión extraordinaria de la Confederación Internacional de Hechiceros tras  
la superconformación del regreso de Quien-ustedes-saben_

_Sorpresivo Ataque y fuga de la prisión mágica de Azkabán_

Ginny se quedo helada al leer las noticias, pues entonces la preocupación de Bill si tenia razón de ser, pero le parecía que fuera raro que no hubiera alarma en el mundo mágico por esa noticia, pero la cabeza de la señora Weasley volvió a aparecer por la chimenea

-Ginny, hija, te estamos esperando, y ustedes dos- dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos- los espero a cenar a las seis, no traigan sus sortilegios¿correcto? Los gemelos asintieron con desgana, Ginny los volteaba a ver con una sonrisa burlona y así desapareció a través de la chimenea.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con relativa normalidad, pues la presencia de Fleur en la madriguera ya se había vuelto común para todos ahí, pero esa tarde era especialmente diferente, pues Charlie había regresado después de otra larga estancia en Rumania, con la noticia de que seria transferido a China acabando el verano, a una reserva natural de dragones, los gemelos pasaron toda la cena tratando de convencer a Ron de que volviera ser su conejillo de indias, Bill y Fleur salieron a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, Charlie, exhausto por el viaje, subió a dormir temprano, y la señora Weasley se postro frente a la chimenea a esperar el regreso de su marido, mientras Ginny tomaba a hurtadilla la edición del profeta y subía con ella a su cuarto, y comenzaba a leer

_Sorpresivo Ataque y fuga de la prisión mágica de Azkabán  
Por Letrinius Lipra_

_Mas malas noticias recorren el mundo mágico, y es que el día de ayer, 29 de julio, la prisión de Azkabán, recientemente debilitada en su seguridad por la deserción de los dementors, fue atacada por segunda ves en menos de un  
año, a las 03:07 de la madrugada por un grupo de seguidores del innombrable, conocidos como mortífagos, lo cual nos hace pensar que los que se encontraban en Azkabán no eran todos los seguidores de Quien-No-Debe-ser- nombrado, como el ministro de magia pregono durante todo el pasado mes, lo que nos hace suponer que El mago tenebroso no ha perdido el tiempo y se ha dedicado a reclutar mas seguidores para su funesta causa, pero lo que mas  
preocupa a las autoridades del ministerio es la creciente ola de seguidores entre los diecisiete y los veintinueve años que confiesan sentir  
simpatía por la causa de Quien-Ustedes-Saben._

_Entre los seguidores del mago innombrable, se encontraban el recapturado Rodolphus Lastrenge, anteriormente confinado a Azkabán por un sinnúmero de delitos contra la sociedad mágica. Y una persona que hasta la noche de su aprehensión era considerada entre las mas queridas del nuestra sociedad; el filántropo Lucius Malfoy, que como lo indican varios testimonios de la primera época de Quien-Ustedes-Saben, fue acusado de practicar las artes oscuras, pero con su captura y detención en el departamento de misterios el  
pasado junio, confirmo que no actuaba bajo el influjo de la maldición  
Imperius, como pregono a los cuatro vientos tras la primera caída del  
innombrable, pero el testimonio de un miembro de la familia Longbotton, todos los cargos fueron confirmados y Malfoy sentenciado a cadena perpetua  
en la prisión mágica._

_Pero con el ataque y fuga a la isla, no solo los peligrosos seguidores del innombrable lograron su libertad y regreso al lado de su maestro, sino  
que peligrosos asesinos, como Rudy Reestrade, el asesino de Liverpool, condenado a cadena perpetua por la muerte de doce niños brujos y una cifra desconocida de niños muggles que presumiblemente rebasa los quinientos, o Laitran Lefaye la devoradora de bebes, que conservaba su impactante belleza  
devorando la carne de los recien nacidos, entre muchos otros peligrosos brujos que sin duda encontraran a sus semejantes si deciden seguir a quien-  
no-debe-de-ser-nombrado_

El articulo se extendía todavía mas, pero Ginny decidió ya no seguir leyendo o definitivamente tendría pesadillas, por lo que solo bajo por un vaso de agua y noto a lo lejos que su padre había llegado sano y salvo a casa, y con un peso menos subió a dormir, y al cerrar su ventana, noto que Bill y Fleur aun continuaban "paseando bajo la luz de la luna", pero un poco apenada por la escena de su hermano y su obviamente novia, corrió las cortinas y se metió entre las cobijas, imaginándose si algún día podrá hacer eso con Harry, y sonrojada, cerro los ojos

Otra vez estaba soñando pero esta ves eran los terrenos de Hogwarts, ella estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, observando el atardecer, cuando escucha un estridente grito de dolor proveniente de la cabaña de Hagrid, y preocupada aunque solo es un sueño, corre lo mas rápido que puede a la puerta, y ve a Harry salir caminando de lo mas tranquilo, pero este ni se da cuenta de la presencia de Ginny y se encamina al castillo, pero Ginny no le da importancia y entra a la cabaña, y aunque solo es un sueño, la escena la impacta: Las cuatro paredes de la cabaña de Hagrid están salpicadas con sangre, en una esquina ve el cuerpo decapitado de su amigo semigigante, y en la mesa hay un bulto cubierto con el abrigo de piel de topo, Ginny no quiere levantarlo, pero inconscientemente su mano va retirando el abrigo, y se topa con lo que lo que ella temía, la cabeza de Hagrid sobre una bandeja de peltre, Ginny se tapa la boca con la mano, para evitar gritar, y sale de la habitación , y aunque solo es un sueño, vomita recargada en la puerta de la cabaña, en ese momento quiere salir de ahí a como de lugar, es una pesadilla muy vivida y horrible, pero al voltear hacia el castillo ve que Harry esta batiéndose a duelo con varias figuras, y decidida a terminar con su sueño, corre hacia ese lugar. Solo es un sueño, pero es el peor sueño que ella jamás recuerda haber tenido, pues llega a la explanada del castillo, y Harry se esta batiendo a duelo con sus amigos de Gryffindor, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, Lavander, Dean, uno a uno caen abatidos por los hechizos de Harry, este sigue sin notar la presencia de Ginny y entra al castillo, Ginny quiere detenerlo, pero Harry camina a pesar de que Ginny lo sujeta, no la voltea a ver, sigue caminando a pesar de que Ginny intenta detenerlo jalándolo de la túnica, pero Harry le arrebata su túnica y entra al castillo, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Ginny, y dentro del castillo se escuchan ruidos de lucha y gritos de agonía, Ginny busca su varita desesperadamente entre sus ropas, pero al no encontrarla, toma de varita del cadáver de Neville y la utiliza para abrir la puerta del castillo, pero cuando esta se abrió totalmente, deseo no haberlo hecho, pues de los candelabros de la sala principal, colgados, atados por los pies, estaban los miembros de la orden del fénix, Tonks, el profesor Lupin, el señor Mundungus, Ojoloco Moody, todos los que Ginny conocía aunque fuera solo de vista estaban ahí, muertos, con una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza en sus rostros, Ginny no comprendía que sucedía, todo era una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya.

Nuevamente vio a Harry caminando hacia el segundo piso, pero no le podía ver el rostro, solamente su silueta avanzando ágilmente por las escaleras, desesperada decidió seguirlo, quizás si lo detenía podría ser una forma de acabar con ese sueño, pero al parecer Harry se había dado cuenta que la seguían, y dirigió su varita sin voltear hacia la estatua de la serpiente de bronce de Slytherin que había en los relojes de arena de la entrada, esta tomo vida y velozmente le cerro el paso a Ginny, esta intento utilizar la varita para despojarla de sus movimientos, pero la serpiente era muy rápida, y aunque se limitaba a evitar que Ginny pasara a las escaleras, en todo momento le mostraba amenazadoramente sus filosos colmillos de metal, mientras en el pasillo del segundo piso, se escuchaba la voz de muchísima gente conjurando maleficios, y enseguida se escucharon alaridos de agonía que provocaron en Ginny una extraña furia, que la obligo a terminar con la serpiente lo mas rápido que pudo, no supo como lo pudo hacer, quizá por que era un sueño, pero la serpiente se derritió ante un conjuro de su varita, y sin dudar un instante mas subió rápidamente las escaleras, y con un toque de su varita, destruyo la puerta del pasillo del segundo piso, y otra horrible visión inundo su pesadilla, pues toda su familia y Hermione estaban clavados a las paredes, crucificados en los retratos, las paredes escurrirán sangre, y cada uno tenia su varita clavada en el corazón, Con verdadero asco paso por frente a los cuerpos de su familia, pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose le desvió momentáneamente la atención, Ginny decidió seguir a Harry, pues ya nada podía hacer por su familia, pero el sonido de una respiración agitada la hizo detenerse, pues Hermione aun se encontraba con vida, sollozando entre su respiración entrecortada, Ginny no quería acercarse, no quería ver eso, aunque solo fuera un sueño, pero pronto, Mione abrió los ojos e hizo lo que Ginny mas temía

-¿G...i..nny...?- gimió Hermione débilmente Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Ginny se acerco a su amiga, viéndola solo a ella, se obligo a evitar voltear a ver a los lados, donde su familia yacía de la misma manera que Hermione

-Perdónanos, no nos dimos cuenta de que Harry...- dijo Hermione con debilidad, escupiendo sangre en cada palabra que decía, Ginny intento decirle algo, darle algún apoyo, pero su boca había quedado muda, no salía ningún sonido de esta

-No lo sabíamos, te juro que jamás lo supimos, tanto dolor dentro de el, tanta furia, tanto rencor, mucho odi...- Hermione expiro ante la horrorizada mirada de Ginny, ahora si que quería despertar, esa pesadilla se estaba volviendo demasiado grotesca, pero escucho un par de pasos provinentes del otro lado del pasillo, y al voltear a ver, el corazón se le callo a los talones, estaba ahí con una desafiante sonrisa el causante de sus mayores pesadillas y temores: Tom Ryddle, Ginny callo de espaldas por la impresión, creía que jamás lo iba a volver a ver mientras ella viviera

-Hola Ginny- dijo Ryddle como si de un niño bueno se tratara- cuanto tiempo ¿no? Ginny no decía nada se arrastraba hacia atrás, aterrada por lo que en su sueño presenciaba

-¿Qué pasa, no te da gusto de ver a tu viejo amigo?- decía Ryddle con burla y cinismo -¿Te gusta en lo que se ha convertido tu novio?

Ginny no sabia que hacer, lo único que deseaba con todo el corazón era que ese terrible sueño acabara en ese mismo instante, ya no le importaban las palabras de Ryddle, todo era demasiado horrible, cuando una puerta del pasillo se abre de improvisto, y de ahí sale una figura que Ginny conoce muy bien, pues se trata de Harry, pero este no parece el de siempre, o al menos el Harry que ella recuerda, pues este se ve demacrado, cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida, sin el brillo que a ella tanto le atrae de sus ojos, pareciera que Harry era un muerto viviente.

Este Harry paso a su lado sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-¿Listo amigo?- decía Ryddle con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro Harry asentía torpemente y caminaba hacia Ryddle con paso lento y torpe, Ginny entonces decidió actuar, y sujeto a Harry por la túnica, intentando evitar a toda costa que Harry llegar con Ryddle, pero este solo se burlaba de Ginny

-¿No te has dado cuenta que el todopoderoso Potter ha lastimado a todos los que lo quieren, eh Ginny¿o todavía eres demasiado estúpida para darte cuenta de eso?- Ginny no contestaba, estaba obstinada a detener a cualquier precio el avance de Harry hacia Ryddle, pero este seguía burlándose

-¿Por qué nadie se da cuente de nada, deberías agradecer con tu alma al mago mas poderoso de toda la historia dejarte presenciar esto aunque solo sea por medio de tu vulgar imaginación en tus sueño?- dijo Ryddle -Por que, entiende niña estúpida, que Harry Potter es solo una parte de mi y a la ves lo es todo, todas las decisiones que tome, cualquier camino que decida recorrer, lo llevaran inevitablemente a convertirse en mi, por que si no te has dado cuenta, Harry Potter y Ton Ryddle son caras opuestas de la misma moneda, y mientras mas apartado lo intenten tener de mi, estará mas cerca de lo que tu y o sus protectores jamás estarán, por que ,escúchalo Ginny, Yo soy Harry Potter y Harry Potter es Tom Ryddle Ginny se colgó de la túnica de Harry, haciéndolo caer, pero este se incorporo de inmediato, y continuo caminando hacia Tom Ryddle, Ginny sintió una gran impotencia y desconcierto ante las palabras de su mas grande pesadilla, e intento hacer algo mas, pero una lejana voz la llamaba

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, hija despierta , por favor- se escucho la cálida voz de la señora Weasley Ginny abrió los ojos, se encontraba bañada en sudor, con los ojos humedecidos -¿Qué paso hija, estabas teniendo una pesadilla?-

Ginny no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a su madre, que la abrazo con un reconfortante gesto, Ginny no supo por que, pero lloro en el regazo de su madre, y esta parecía comprender, por que no la forzó a contarle nada, ya llegaría el momento preciso para hacer eso, desde la puerta, Ron, Charlie, el señor Weasley, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur presenciaban preocupados la escena, los ahogados sollozos de Ginny era lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento.

En Privet Drive, el niño de ojos verdes volvía a despertar con las dolorazas sensaciones, acababa de tener otra cruel experiencia, una en la cual Ginny y Tom Ryddle aparecían, y se preguntaba que podría significar eso, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, tenia que dejar de tener esos horribles sueños si quería regresar cuerdo a la escuela.


	3. Othilia Mouth

**CAPITULO TRES**

**OTHILIA MOUTH**

Amanecía en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, poco a poco sus habitantes comenzaban a despertar e iniciar su aburrida rutina de todos los días, pero desde hacia muchas horas antes Harry había despertado y caminaba por toda su habitación como una autentica bestia enjaulada, acababa de tener la peor pesadilla de su vida, no comprendía absolutamente nada, el manual para interpretar sueños del colegio no decía nada relacionado a lo que acababa de soñar, no había calma en ningún rincón de su ser, esa pesadilla sin duda significaba algo mucho mas importante que un ataque de Voldemort a su salud mental, cosa mucho muy recurrente en esos días, pero además de ser importante o no significaba algo malo, muy malo, y se llenaba de rabia con solo pensar que por su culpa, alguno de sus amigos sufriera las consecuencia, tal como le sucedió al pobre de Sirius.

Pero apenas unos días atrás, también descubrió algo de si mismo que lo llenaba de escalofrió, pues cuando sentía coraje o enojo, por mínimo que este fuera, algo en el interior de su cabeza se movía con una fuerza extremadamente violenta, revolcándose entre sus pensamientos y memorias, haciéndolo enojar mucho mas, y provocándole un gran dolor en la cabeza, exactamente en la cicatriz.

Y por desgracia, justo en ese momento, sufría el tercer ataque de esta "fiebre de enojo", justo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abría por el otro lado, y Tía Petunia asomo su huesuda cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, y por primera vez, Harry sintió que todo el coraje que le provocaban sus gritos y castigos se acumulaban; quería gritarle todas las malas palabras que sé sabia, lanzarle todos los objetos que tuviera a su alcance, golpearla con sus manos hasta que pidiera perdón por todos los maltratos que le habían propinado ella y su familia. Y al parecer, todo ese enojo se le reflejaba en el rostro, pues Tía Petunia arrugo la frente y le dirigió una mirada cargada de antipatía

-¿Que te pasa niño?-chillo cínicamente-¿Estas enojado por que te castigue? Harry respiraba profundamente, y apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que se lastimaba las palmas de las manos, pero ni el mismo podía explicarse tal enojo en si mismo y mas contra su tía, y estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para no arrojarle algún libro a la huesuda humanidad de su tía, pero con solo verla ahí, ese coraje iba en aumento, y por arte de magia, una fría voz le hablo de su propia cabeza

Una parte de si mismo comenzaba a esta asustada por las frías y crueles palabras de la misteriosa voz, pero la otra parte se debatía por obedecerlas de inmediato y lanzarse sobre la humanidad de su tía y lastimarla con sus propias manos, la voz continuaba hablándole y su tía lo miraba con antipatía

-¿Que te sucede Harry, creo que te hice una pregunta, y si tuvieras la infinitesimal parte de educación que la Dudley te dignarías a contestarme- dijo Tía Petunia antipática y presionarte

Pero la misteriosa voz continuaba resonando en su cabeza cada ves mas fuerte, cada palabra que profería causaba el efecto de mil agujas en su cicatriz, el dolor era indescriptible, ya no entendía las palabras que esta le decía, estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se apretó la frente

-!CALLATE YA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, y tanto la voz como la tía Petunia lo hicieron, pero la voz y el inmenso dolor que le provocaban sus palabras desapareció totalmente de su cabeza, pero Tía Petunia, como siempre, lo tomo de mala manera

-!MALDITO PATAN HE ACOGIDO YO, CREO QUE CON EL HECHO DE ACOGERTE AQUI ES ALGO MAS QUE SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE ME MUESTRES UN POCO DE RESPETO, QUIZA NO LO HACEMOS LO MEJOR QUE PUDIERAMOS, PERO CREO QUE TE HEMOS DADO UNA EDUCACION DIGNA, Y TU AHORA SALES CON ESTO... Cada palabra de tía Petunia iba impregnada con autentica indignación, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí, y una vena que solo había visto en la frente de tío Vernon, ahora también lo hacia en la de Tía Petunia. Pero Harry no le prestaba ninguna atención, su cabeza le daba vueltas, y tenia la sensación de que estaba ahí, pero a la ves no, el dolor había desaparecido, solo para dar paso a otra terrible jaqueca, pero esta ves causad por los altos decibeles de la voz de tía petunia, que continuaba con su sermón

-...DEBERIAS DE SENTIRTE AVERGONZADO POR DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA EN ESE TONO, PERO CREO QUE OTRA SEMANA ENCERRADO EN TU HABITACION TE HARA PENSAR MEJOR LAS COSAS PEQUEÑO DELINCUENTE, Y NO SE COMO PERO ME ASEGURARE QUE ESE DIRECTORSUCHO TUYO SE ENTERE DE ESTO ...

-Lo siento Tía, no era mi intención, discúlpame por favor- dijo Harry con toda sinceridad, mirando a los ojos a su tía.

Esta se quedo completamente helada por la sorpresa al escucharlo dirigirse a ella tan dócilmente, y sobre todo para pedir disculpas, sin que tuviera que obligarlo, y muy consternada, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. Al cerrarse la puerta, sintió como todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaban, y sintió un gran deseo por dormir en ese momento, pero afortunadamente su estomago rugió con singular estremecimiento, y con todo su cansancio a cuestas se arrastro hasta la tabla floja debajo de su cama y saco de ahí unos cuantos dulces que constituyan su reserva alimenticia , pero desafortunadamente ya no quedaban mucho de donde escoger, solo algunas ranas de chocolate y la caja aun intacta de "sortilegios" Weasley de Fred&Gerorge, pero ya a esas alturas no podía ponerse exigente y devoro algunas cuantas ranas, pero los sortilegios, mejor ni tocarlos hasta que no estuviera completamente seguro de lo que hacían, y mas calmado y aun con mucho sueño, repaso su plan para prepara la poción que lo dejaría dormir tranquilamente sin pesadillas de ningún tipo, y necesitaba de toda su destreza para prepárala sin que los Dursley se dieran cuenta de lo que hacia.Así que Dudley no tardaría en despertarse, y después de desayunar, abandonaría la casa por tiempo indefinido para ir a vagar con su pandilla, por otro lado, Tío Vernon no tardaría en salir de casa y no habría que preocuparse por él hasta el anochecer, pero Tía Petunia no tenia un itinerario muy fijo en el cual Harry pudiera confiar, pues bien podría dedicarse a limpiar a fondo la casa por enésima ves, o revisar su colección de revistas de pasteles una por una hasta que llegara la hora de preparar la cena, para lo cual saldría a hacer las compras, lo que le daba a Harry aproximadamente unos 15 minutos para actuar con total libertad, por lo que tomo uno de sus libros de quidditch para esperar que el momento llegara.

Sentado junto a la ventana, comprobó que con una escalofriante preescisión, uno a uno, los Dursley fueron abandonando la casa, y para su sorpresa, Tía Petunia también lo hizo muy temprano en esa ocasión, y sin mas demora, puso manos a la obra, y sacando de su baúl un juego de ganzúas muggle, ultimo regalo que le hicieron Fred&Goerge, y a pesar de no tener ninguna practica con estas, logro abrir la puerta de su habitación, y lo demás fue cosa fácil, bajo rápidamente a la cocina, esculco en algunos cajones y encontró la vieja parrilla eléctrica de su tía , y acomodando todo para no dejar rastro de su incursión, regreso a su habitación volvió a salir inmediatamente al baño para llenar su caldero y se encerró a piedra y canto en ella, justo antes de que la tía Petunia regresara a la casa.

Harry se sentó nuevamente frente a la única ventana de su cuarto, en ese momento, ni siquiera leer acerca de quidditch lo animaba, por lo que preocupado y aburrido observo hacia afuera de su ventana y noto por primera vez en seis como había cambiado Privet Drive, y con desilusión noto que casi nada lo había hecho, solo pequeños y sutiles cambios, por ejemplo los señores Ventris, del numero cinco habían acogido desde hacia un año exactamente a un estudiante extranjero, al cual muy raras veces se le veía en el verano, por que regresaba a su país en las vacaciones, Tía Petunia murmuraba que era un bicho muy raro.

El señor y la señora Grant del numero 3, eran los únicos en Privet Drive a los cuales Harry estimaba un poco, y quizá sin saberlo sentía un poco de lastima, por que eran la única familia de toda la colonia que envidiaban a los Dursley, talvez mucho mas de lo que estos creían, pues a pesar de poseer una gran solvencia económica, el matrimonio Grant jamás pudo engendrar hijos, quizá debido a que ambos trabajaran incluso después de muertos, incluso el tío Vernon los tachaba de anormales por atreverse a trabajar en sábado y domingo, rompiendo la regla de la tradicional semana inglesa, y a Harry le parecía un poco triste que alguien envidiara a sus tíos por la culpa de Dudley.

Al otro lado de la casa vivía el viejo teniente Cuninham del numero 7, el cual, desde su retiro de la armada no había encontrado otra actividad mas que molestar al obeso de Dudley, y todos los as lo esperaba sentado en su jardín para hacerlo sufrir, cosa que Harry agradecía en silencio, ya que desde su regreso a Privet Drive tuvo que enfrentarse a una vieja enemiga que jamas creyó volver a ver: Othilia, hija de los señores Mouth del numero seis, la casa vecina mas próxima.

Y es que desde que tenia memoria, esa niña junto a Dudley constituyan la ejemplificación de cuan nefastos pueden llegar a ser los niños cuando son mimados, además de ser el par de cerditos que tenían aterrorizados a vecindario en sus años mozos, y sobre todo, ambos disfrutaban abusar de Harry; le quitaban sus golosinas, lo amarraban a los árboles, lo revolcaban en el lodo, le quitaban el almuerzo en la escuela y un sin numero de actos ruines que tenían en común como victima principal al pobre Harry.

El tormento de su vida muggle comenzó ese año desde el día en que puso un pie en Privet Drive, y se topo con una hermosa chica rubia de escultural figura, de la cual quedo embelesado momentáneamente, pero al descubrir en el momento al recibir coscorrón de la chica, no pudo creer que se tratara de la misma Othilia cerdita que lo molestaba de pequeño, y ahora lo molestaría durante todo el verano.

Le molestaba tenerla cerca, no por que lo molestara con total impunidad, sino que contagiaba a su primo de un extraño valor que no había tenido los años anteriores, pues ahora se aventuraba a insultarlo, claro siempre en la presencia de Othilia, y algo que lo molesto aun mas fue, que desde que Dudley y Othilia comenzaron a molestarlo en conjunto desde el principio el verano, transcurrieron tan solo siete días para que ambos se hicieran novios, y eso molestaba e intrigaba a Harry, por que no lograba comprender como alguien pudiera fijarse en el mastodonte de su primo, pero otra regla no escrito de la magia reza: "Para todo roto hay un descosido", y recordando eso, y sumándolo a su "practica de campo", al ser amarrado por ambos en el parque de Little Surrey, comprendió que si algo tenían y han tenido siempre en común es el gusto por molestarlo de la manera mas pesada, y al parecer disfrutaban en serio hacerlo los dos juntos.

Esa chica había venido a cambiar las cosas en la casa de sus tíos, pues cuando recordaba, ahora Tío Vernon el único que le temía, y en gran parte a la conversación que "Ojoloco" Moody y el señor Weasley sostuvieron con el , pues tía Petunia parecía de pronto haber perdido cualquier reserva con sus regaños, y Dudley con la presencia de Othilia sufría ataques de valor y bravuconería, y sobretodo mas conciente de que ya no podía utilizar magia bajo ningún pretexto, le provocaba preferir la solead de su cuarto a cualquier otro lugar de la casa, por lo menos ahí estaría a salvo de Othilia. Sin perder un solo minuto mas, saco de su baúl cuanto ingrediente de poción mágica encontró, y mientras ponía a calentar el agua en la parrilla , comenzó a buscar los ingredientes necesarios, poniéndolos en orden listos para ser utilizados, pero de pronto la gorda cabeza de su primo se asoma por la puerta, Harry toma una de sus túnicas del colegio y cubre rápidamente el caldero y los ingredientes y aunque su primo no logra darse cuenta de lo que Harry hacia, perecía tener una ligera idea en su torpe cabeza

-Mama quiere que bajes a desayunar algo- dijo Dudley recorriendo con la mirada el desordenado cuarto de su primo, intentando descubrir que salía de lo normal- y quiere que bajes ahora mismo que esta caliente-

Harry asintió y noto que Dudley no parecía tan temerario como de costumbre, e incluso rehuía a sus ojos, pero no le presto importancia y bajo a la cocina, donde Tía Petunia le arrimo un plato de avena recien hecha y algunas frutas, Harry las tomo y se disponía a subir a su habitación, cuando Tía Petunia le riño

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-rugió- en esta casa solo vive gente decente y como tal, vas a tomar tu desayuno aquí, necesito saber si en verdad estas comiendo o se lo estas dando a esa estúpida lechuza¡mírate estas casi en los huesos¡-

Pero para desgracia de Harry, una aguda y desagradable risita inundó toda la cocina, Harry deseo que se tratara de la misteriosa voz, pero sabia muy bien que se trataba de una persona a la que aborrecía mucho, y para evitar enfadarse, encontró de pronto muy interesantes los dibujos de las cortinas de la cocina.

-Hola Othilia, Dudley no tarda en bajar, pasa y ponte cómoda- dijo la Tía Petunia en un tono que intento ser dulce, pero se escucho demasiado extraño en ella, Othila entro a la cocina, y Harry al verla, se desconcertó, pues la chica estaba vestida demasiado conservadoramente, un suéter muy holgado y una falda hasta los tobillo, pero al verla a la cara, no la podía reconocer y se negaba a creerlo, pues aparentaba una sonrisa de inocencia, la cual Harry sabia que era fingida

-¿Y adonde irán hoy a pasear querida?- pregunto Tía Petunia

-Vamos a ir a la practica de boxeo de Dudley y luego quizá al cine- contesto Otilia con falsa dulzura e inocencia en su voz.

Harry sabia que esa practica de boxeo consistía en acorralar a chicos mas débiles que Dudley y golpearlos mientras fumaban cigarrillos, la señora Weasley observaba muy afectuosamente a la chica, y esta continuaba sonriendo hipócritamente. Pero en cuanto Tía Petunia volteo hacia otro lado para lavar algunos platos, las miradas de Harry y la chica se cruzaron, y esta le saco la lengua burlonamente y le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano, pero en cuanto Tía Petunia volteo de nuevo la mirada esa hipócrita carita de "yo no rompo un plato" regreso a la cara de Otilia, Harry bajo la mirada a su plato e intento comer lo mas rápido que pudo, pero de pronto una cáscara de fruta se impacto en su cabeza, Harry respiro profundo y volteo hacia Othilia, y esta lo miraba desafiante y Harry pudo leer sus labios que claramente decían "POTTER APESTA" e inmediatamente después comía una naranja.

Harry termino de comer y guardo una de las frutas en su bolsillo y volteo a ver a su tía

-¿Me puedo retirar?- pregunto cabizbajo

-Si, si puedes- contesto su tía cínicamente

Harry se levanto , pero unas semillas de naranja le fueron arrojadas a los lentes, nuevamente a espaldas de Tía Petunia

-Espera chico, voy a salir unas horas, y como Dudley también lo va a hacer, la casa se quedara sola, por lo que te voy a dejar salir de tu habitación para que la vigiles, pero ojo con tocar la nevera, y si encuentro algo fuera de tu lugar, te juro que te castigare hasta que tengas que regresar a tu escuela, y además te destrozare el trasero a palo- dijo Tía Petunia amenazantemente.

Harry noto que a espaldas de su tía, Otilia esbozaba una burlona y ofensiva sonrisa en su contra, pero sin decir nada salió de la cocina y subió a su cuarto, y espero a que todos lo Dursley salieran de la casa para poder actuar con mas libertad, y mientras eso pasaba se recostó en su cama y comenzó a preguntarse que estarían haciendo sus amigos en ese instante


	4. Pesadilla y Tortura

**CAPITULO CUATRO **

**PESADILLA Y TORTUTRA **

El cansancio y el insomnio auto impuesto por el mismo, estaban acabando con Harry, pues quería dormir a toda costa, pero lo quería hacer tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparse por otra cosa, no entendía por que, pero quizá la poción que estaba preparando le ayudaría, pero a pesar de que sentía una terribles ganas de cerrar los ojos, se estaba obligando a mantenerse mas despierto que nunca, cauteloso y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, asustado, y esta ves no de Lord Voldemort, sino de los dos adolescentes que habían regresado a Privet Drive a espaldas de Tía Petunia, y es que temía que tanto su primo como la novia de este fraguaran algún tipo de plan malévolo para efectuarlo en su contra, y aunque pensar que un par de adolescentes jamás podrían tramar algo malvado, Harry conocía a la perfección a Dudley y a Othilia como para dejar pasar por alto la ruidosa y cursi conversación que se desarrollaba en el cuarto contiguo.

!pom, pom!-golpeo Harry la pared al no escuchar ningún ruido  
-¡Ojala y estén haciendo algo malo y así Tía Petunia podrá darse cuenta del tipo de persona que es tu novia Dudley!-exclamo Harry con la intención de ubicar a su primo  
-¡Cállate Potter, y no seas envidioso!- contesto un jadeante Dudley  
-Lo que pasa es que te tiene envidia gran D- Dijo Othilia  
-Lo siento Potter, pero yo si puedo tener a mi novia aquí, lastima que ese tal Cedric no este a tu lado-

Harry escucho como Othilia se burlaba con sus estúpidas carcajadas  
-¿Entonces al pequeño potty le gustan los chicos?- dijo Othilia -Me lo imaginaba desde un principio, ahora comprendo por que tus padres lo quieren enviar lejos de su lado, todo por que el pequeño Potty es gay-

Nuevamente las estúpidas carcajadas de Othilia alcanzaron a atravesar la pared de la habitación, Harry buscaba como contestarles, pero ese comentario lo había comenzado a sacar de quicio  
-¿Qué te pasa Potty apestoso?- continuo burlándose Othilia- ¿Extrañas a tu novio?

Las carcajadas de Othilia fueron pronto acompañadas de las de Dudley, esas molestas risas llenaban los oídos de Harry, haciéndolo enojar como nunca antes lo había hecho en contra de su primo, pero el coraje iba acompañado de un intenso dolor en la frente, su cicatriz nuevamente dolía, pero dentro de su cabeza, poco a poco el volumen de esa misteriosa voz regresaba  
_-¿Te sorprendes Harry, el día de hoy estamos un poco temperamentales_- se burlo la voz

-¡Cállate!- dijo gritando con todas sus fuerzas  
-_esta vez no me vas a sorprender Potter, esta ves me vas a obedecer_-dijo la voz con arrogancia

-¡CALLATE!-  
-_No te contengas esta ves Harry, tu sabes que a ellos dos si los quieres lastimar de verdad_- canturreo la voz

Esta ves, además del dolor indescriptible de cabeza en la zona de su cicatriz, su cuerpo y una parte de su mente , le exigían obedecer a la extraña voz

-_Sal, toma tu varita y asústalos como nunca en su vida, los muggles son estúpidos, pero no tienes que ocupar la varita para hacerles daño_-

Harry sabia que no debía de escuchar esa voz, pero por primera vez, escuchaba una idea que lo seducía. La idea de hacerle daño a Dudley era tentadora, hacerlo pagar por todas las malas jugadas que le hizo en el pasado

-_Nadie tiene por que enterarse, puedes romperles la boca a ambos y amenazarlos para que jamás digan nada, patéale el trasero, lo que se te ocurra, te juro que no habrá regocijo mas grande que hacerlo sufrir_-

El cuerpo de Harry camino hacia la puerta vacilante, pero al tomar la perilla para darle vuelta, callo de rodillas y se hizo ovillo, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar en otra cosa que le trajera esa calma, y cerro los ojos, intentando rebuscar en sus pensamientos, pero al hacerlo, no supo como lo hizo, pero descubrió algo mucho mas extraño, pues la voz extraña era Voldemort, y este también se dio cuenta

_-!Ah el pequeño Potter sabe como jugar con la mente, eso si que es una sorpresa!-_

-Sal de mi cabeza- ordeno Harry

Pero en la otra habitación, Dudley y Othilia continuaban burlándose del cruelmente, y aunque Harry ya no les prestaba atención, Voldemort si lo hacia y lo aprovechaba para incitar a Harry

_-¡Vamos Potter, lastima, hiere, siquiera golpea a esos estúpidos muggles!-_

-¡No lo haré, no lo voy a hacer, no tengo siquiera por que escucharte!-  
_-¿ACASO ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE VAS A DEFENDER A ESA ESTUPIDA BOLA DE CEBO, cada día que pasa me decepcionas mucho mas, pero como estoy decidido a darte una muestra de mi poder y tu no quieres lastimar a nadie, voy a hacer que te lastimes a ti mismo-_

-?-

Harry NO comprendió lo que quiso decir, hasta que su propio puño se impacto de forma violenta en su rostro con una terrible fuerza, que lo desbalanceo, de pronto su otro puño imito al otro y propino otro brutal justo en la nariz, Harry cerro los ojos al caer con todo su peso sobre su escritorio y sintió como un liquido le escurría por la cara, manando de la nariz

_-Te voy a dar una razón por la cual vas a temer siquiera pronunciar mi nombre como los demás- _

Y como si el verdadero Voldemort estuviera en ese mismo cuarto, los brazos de Harry actuaban con total independencia en su contra, actuando como una extensión de las intenciones del mago tenebrosos, lo levantaban del piso y lo sacudían brutalmente, arrastrándolo por toda la habitación, propinándole a Harry salvajes golpes con sus propios puños, cada vez Voldemort comenzaba a utilizar esa situación de manera mas cruel, pero por su parte, Harry continuaba recibiendo tal castigo sin ninguna queja o exclamación de dolor, pues si algo había hecho frente a Voldemort era no mostrar debilidad, ni siquiera suplicar una sola ves ante el, ni soltar de su boca un solo lamento, de lo cual Voldemort se había dado cuenta  
_-¿Te crees muy valiente, nada me impide hacerte golpearte a ti mismo hasta la muerte y culpar al barril de grasa con el que vives-_

Pero de pronto una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Harry y comenzó a reírse como desquiciado. La boca y la nariz le sangraban, un ojo ya casi lo tenia cerrado debido a la inflamación, Voldemort no comprendía, y eso lo enfurecía al también, provocándole mas dolor a Harry en su cicatriz, pero este continuaba riendo

_-¿Te gusta que te golpeen, eh sangre sucia?-_

Pero esas palabras provocaron que Harry aumentara sus carcajadas, pero también noto que en el cuarto de a lado, Dudley y Othilia se callaban estrepitosamente, y mientras Harry continuaba carcajeándose, sentía como sus puños lo golpeaban en la cara una y otra vez, sentía como estos se llenaban de sangre, des u propia sangre, y un tropel de ideas llego a su mente, no supo si brillantes o no, pero continuaba riendo como loco

-Acaso No te mordiste la lengua al llamarme sangre sucia Tom?- dijo Harry escupiendo sangre- Hay muggles que pegan con mas fuerza que tu-

Pero por alguna razón, Voldemort no contesto con palabras, pero un fuete puñetazo en la boca le confirmo a Harry que su idea comenzaba a dar frutos, y continuaba cambiando sus lamentos por sonoras carcajadas  
-¿Al mago tenebroso, digo, Tom no le gusta escuchar de eso...

Otro puñetazo en la boca lo detuvo y uno mas lo arrojo al piso, Harry continuaba riéndose, ya no estaba para nada enojado, se reía con todas sus fuerzas y por muchos motivos, para olvidarse del dolor entre otros, pero sus puños lo continuaban golpeando, pero perdían fuerza en cada golpe, y el dolor en la cicatriz poco a poco dejaba de doler

El dolor físico poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, la presencia en su cabeza se iba desvaneciendo y ya no se alcanzaban a distinguir las maldiciones de Voldemort, Harry comenzó a ver como había quedado su cuarto, y se puso de pie tambaleantemente, y con una mueca de disgusto vio que la poción que había preparado se había derramado por todo el piso "tanto para nada" pensó, y luego giro su vista hacia la ventana y alcanzo a distinguir su reflejo; estaba hecho un completo desastre, y esa imagen lo lleno de una inmensa felicidad, pues no era el hecho de verse y sentirse así, pues por una parte, eso seria motivo mas que suficiente para que alguien se apiadara para sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, y por otra parte si el señor Weasley o el profesor Moody lo vieran en esas condiciones, no dudarían en convertir la cara de tio Vernon en algo muy desagradable.

El cansancio pudo mas esta ves, pues dos posesiones en un día resultan muy cansadas, y así era como Harry se sentía en ese momento, y con su tambaleante andar, se acerco a su cama y haciendo un gesto de conformidad al ver la poción regada por el piso, se dejo caer pesadamente en su lecho, con una sonrisa en el rostro, convencido de que muy pronto saldría de Privet Drive, sin importar que durante su sueños Voldemort o algún otro de sus mortífagos lo intentaran poseer. Y no iba a alargar mas su tan esperado sueño "un cordero saltando la cerca" murmuro. Abajo, Tía Petunia llegaba de donde quiera que hubiera ido. "Dos corderos saltando la cerca". Los atropellados pasos de Dudley y Othilia hasta la cocina estremecen incluso el cuarto de Harry,"tres corderos saltando la cerca". Dudley y Othilia provocan un gran alboroto en la cocina que incluso llega a iodos de Harry

-Mama, Harry esta haciendo "esas cosas que tu sabes" en su cuarto- gimoteo Dudley con pánico en cada una de sus palabras

"Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete corderos saltando la cerca", Harry estaba a un paso de caer completamente dormido, pero alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad todas las cosa que Tía le gritaba, incluso hasta de que si iba a morir."Ocho corderos saltando la cerca", Tía Petunia estaba del otro lado de la puerta tocando con violencia. "Nueve corderos saltando la cerca", Harry dio un largo suspiro y al mismo tiempo que Tía Petunia abría la puerta, Harry cerraba los ojos y se quedaba profundamente dormido, lamentándose no poder ver la cara de asombro de su tía Petunia cuando esta viera su estado y el estado de su cuarto.


	5. En el caldero chorreante

**CAPITULO CINCO **

**LA VISPERA PARTE**** UNO : EN EL CALDERO CHORREANTE **

Hacia ya catorce años que ninguno de ellos pisaba una calle en Londres, incluso la mayoría había decido salir de las islas para ya no volver jamás, pero incluso el mas cabeza dura y obstinado tenia que tragarse el orgullo y regresar para ayudar, y aunque fuera una pequeña ayuda, de algo podría servir, pues aunque el innombrable no tardaría en jugar sus cartas, ellos regresaron para ponerle un freno.

Sin hacer mucho escándalo, se trasladaron del aeropuerto muggle hasta las céntricas calles de la capital inglesa, y con mas discreción que ningún otro legaron hasta "El Caldero Chorreante" ahí no habría ninguna pregunta incomoda ni alguien que los reconociera, pues si podías encontrarlo significaba que eras mago o bruja, no importaba si practicabas artes oscuras o eras apenas un aprendiz de mago, solo el hecho de poder encontrar ese edificio te hacia acreedor al derecho de estar ahí. Y dicho y hecho, nadie cuestiono a ninguno de los dos magos, que el treinta de julio, a las nueve horas de la noche, entraron por el único acceso a el bar de los magos y brujas: Uno era alto y anciano a juzgar por el color de su pelo, el cual estaba recogido en una discreta coleta; Sus ojos eran azules claros, con una profundidad abrasadora y su nariz era larga y recta, arriba de un bigote elegante que coronaba una barba de candado; Por su parte, la otra era de complexión regular, con un hermoso cabello castaño largo, recogido con un listón verde, nariz y boca pequeñas, una piel suave y rosada, coronando todo con un par de soberbios ojos azules, lo que hacia pensar que se trataba de o la hija o algún pariente del mago mas anciano, ambos vestían sobre sus ropas pesadas capas de viaje de color negro, y con evidente cansancio, ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la puerta, en medio de las mesas, que aunque no tenían un letrero, eran destinadas casi exclusivamente a los magos y brujas tenebrosos.

-¿Qué les voy a ofrecer?- dijo la guapa mesera, con un nerviosismo evidente, pues los clientes se habían apostado en "mesas tenebrosas"

-Para mi una cerveza de mantequilla con una gotas de miel de abeja por favor, y para mi nieta un te de canela sin azúcar- contesto el anciano mago

-En un instante regreso- tartamudeo la mesera y giro sobre sus talones rápidamente para alejarse de ahí El mago noto que su nieta clavaba la mirada en una bruja escondida detrás de un grueso velo

-¿Encontraste algo de interés Bella Dona?-

-Si abuelo, el ladrón de calderos esta tratando de ocultarse de alguien-

-Entonces Fletcher esta aquí, ese bribón si que es temerario, antes de que partiéramos, no recuerdo cuantas veces lo vetaron de por vida de aquí- Dijo el mago ahogando una sonrisa

-¿Puedo leer su mente para ver si sabe algo?-dijo Bella Dona figurando inocencia

-No hija, déjame intentar el método tradicional, y si no resulta, pues... Bella Dona asintió conforme y estiro las manos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba , observando como su abuelo caminaba hacia "la bruja del velo.

-Tengo un caldero de plata que deseo desaparecer¿Cuánto podrías ofrecerme?- susurro el anciano a Mundungus Fletcher -No comprendo de lo que me habla señor, yo solo vengo aquí por un buen trago y una buena charla- contesto un nervioso Mundungus con una fingida voz aguda

-Si serás Fletcher ¿Qué acaso no reconoces a los amigos cuando los escuchas?- volvió a murmurar el anciano

-No lo puedo creer, decidiste regresar ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto Mundungus abandonando su fingida voz

-Van a ser quince años en noviembre- sonrió el anciano -Pero A... -¡shhhhhhhhhh! No digas mi nombre en voz alta, las paredes tiene oídos en estos lugares, y no queremos a los cazadores de recompensas aquí ¿Verdad?-

Mundungus asintió mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

-¿Qué te trae de regreso al terruño?- pregunto Mundungus suspicazmente

-Tengo que terminar lo que empecé hace veinte años, pero esta vez no creo necesitar la ayuda de Albus- contesto el anciano con una sonrisa

-Si te interesa mi opinión, creo que te estas arriesgando demasiado, el ministerio aun esta ofreciendo es recompensa por tu cabeza, y créeme que si le agregan otro par de ceros, yo mismo te entregaría- bromeo Mundungus

Ahora el anciano fue quien le dio un largo trago a la bebida

-Me gustaría visitar a la vieja pandilla¿Todavía se reúnen en Sesame Street?-

-No ya no, y aunque yo te lo dijera, no creo que pudieras dar con el lugar, necesitas que Dumbeldore mismo sea quien te lo autorice, y me imagino que tu no te le acercaras jamás ¿cierto?-

- Tienes toda la razón¿pero no tiene otro lugar donde los pueda ver sin la necesidad de toparme con Albus?- -Pues todas las noches se reúnen algunos en Little Surrey, en la casa de Figgy¿si recuerdas a Arabella?-

El anciano asintió complacido y dejo que Mundungus continuara

-Puedes llegar como a eso de la medianoche, a esa hora se reúnen algunos mas-

-Pues me parece fantástico Mundungus, en cuanto acabe la transmisión del juego me iré volando a su casa¿me acompañas con una copa mientras tanto?-

-¡claro, claro¿pero que decías de un caldero de plata?-

-a si te interesa, podemos ir allá afuera, lejos de las miradas indiscretas-

Ambos magos salieron a la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante y el anciano saco su varita, y cerro la puerta

-Discúlpame Mundungus, pero nadie puede saber que me viste; ¡_obliviate_!-

Mundungus recibió de lleno en su cabeza el hechizo y salió proyectado hacia los botes de basura, el mago anciano se acerco, haciendo florituras con su varita

-Espero que algún día me perdones;¡_memoriam influenza_, Ahora escúchame bien Mundungus, vas a regresar de donde quiera que hayas venido, y vas a hacerlo pasando por enfrente de la casa del niño que vivió, y vas a hacerlo porque Albus Dumbeldore te lo ordeno, y lo vas a hacer en cuatro...tres...dos...uno...¡ya!.

Mundungus salió rápidamente del caldero chorreante, mientras el anciano regresaba a su mesa, donde las bebidas ya estaban listas, y su nieta sonriéndole abiertamente

-Nadie puede negar que los métodos antiguos todavía funcionan- sonrió la chica ojiazul

-La primera parte del plan esta lista, todo va viento en popa, Mundungus no lo sabe, y esperemos que no se de cuenta, pero en sus ropas esta llevando a Wanda justo donde la queremos-

Conforme fue corriendo el tiempo, la afluencia a el caldero chorreante se fue acrecentando notablemente, y se debía sin duda alguna por el partido de quidditch entre los Tornados de Tutshill y los Bats (murciélagos) de Ballycastle, el renombrado ultimo partido de la temporada en las islas británicas debido a el regreso de-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya que en el caldero chorreante, y en los pocos establecimientos mágicos dedicados al ramo de servicios, los magos y algunas brujas se reúnen durante los partidos para escuchar las transmisiones a través de la radio mágica, y por la superficial importancia de tal partido, se reunieron por igual no solo los seguidores de ambos equipos, sino de todos los amantes del deporte mágico por excelencia.

Pero no todos los asistentes a el caldero chorreante iban precisamente por la situación del quidditch, a las nueve horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos, un grupo de Aurores, magos que luchan con las artes oscuras bajo el mando del ministerio de magia, llego provocando muchas miradas inquisidoras, los diez Aurores se abrieron paso hasta una de las mesas de en medio de la gran habitación, y el mas pequeño de los Aurores se paro sobre ella -Buenas noticias señores y señoras; Esta noche a las ocho horas con treinta y seis minutos, el grupo de Aurores al que orgullosamente pertenezco, logró la recaptura de dos peligrosos seguidores de-quien-ustedes-saben: Dalius Dolohov y Lucius Malfoy, y me gustaría que todos los aquí presentes brindaran un fuerte aplauso para el mago y la bruja que lograron tan increíble proeza: Rick Richards y Nymphadora Tonks. Los dos Aurores fueron levantados hacia la mesa por sus compañeros y casi todo el caldero chorreante estallo en aplausos hacia los brujos, excepto por la sección donde bebían los magos tenebrosos, ninguno aplaudía y muchos mostraban su desacuerdo con la noticia escupiendo al piso o haciendo gestos obscenos y murmurando maldiciones y vulgaridades.

Los Aurores tomaron asiento cerca de una las bocinas , atentos también a el partido, y con la alegría de la noticia, la casa había pagado la primera ronda de cervezas de mantequilla fermentadas

-Muy buen trabajo, ese par de escorias no intentara otro escape en mucho tiempo, y si lo intentan ahí estarán Tonks y Richards para detenerlos- dijo un mago con corte de cabello estilo militar que iba adecuado a su cuadrada barba -Seguro que después de esto nos hacienden, por fin vamos a dejar las calles y por fin estaremos con los alfa persiguiendo a Black y a los otros mortifagos-

Tonks casi se atraganta con su cerveza de mantequilla, y su gesto es tomado como una burla por sus compañeros

-¿Acaso no crees que todos juntos seamos capaces de rastrear y capturar a Sirius Black?- dijo una Auror de largos cabellos grises

-¿Si "locomotora", no te crees capaz?- agrego Richards

-No, no es eso- mintió sutilmente Tonks- no creo que el problema sea rastrearlo, sino someterlo

-Pero eso no será problema si te tenemos con nosotros, tu acabas de someter al mismísimo campeón de duelos de los últimos veinte años- agrego otro Auror apurando un largo trago a su cerveza

-Yo no estaría tan segura, miren, se me hace muy raro todo lo que paso esta noche, no voy a negar que estoy feliz por lo que sucedió, yo no me lo esperaba, pero Malfoy tiene una reputación, y sinceramente esperaba que todos juntos lográramos derrotarlo, no yo sola, pues aceptémoslo, soy algo lenta para batirme a duelo-

-Tonks tiene razón, pero desde mi punto de vista se me hace ridículo que Fudge asigne a la mitad de los Aurores para custodiar a nuestros "amigos", aunque solo hayan quedado en Azkaban los dementors ancianos, estos pueden acabar con la voluntad de quien sea- concluyo la bruja de los pelos grises Los diez Aurores guardaron un incomodo silencio, pero Tonks, tras darle otro trago a su cerveza, exclamo

-¡Como haya sido, esta noche tenemos un motivo mas para celebrara!-

La celebración de los Aurores fue contagiándose, mezclándose y perdiéndose entre la agitación del Caldero Chorreante, hacia las diez de la noche, lo único que esperaban era que el partido de quidditch iniciara, la bebida comenzaba a hacer los esperados efectos entre los asistentes, y lasa bebidas con mas fuerza, como lo wiskeys flameantes, los Dragon blodymary y darkangel hair comenzaron a circular, dejando a los magos que los consumían con graciosos efectos secundarios: echando humo por la boca a quienes tomaban wiskey, dando flameantes eructos a los que elegían la segunda bebida o tornando negro azabache los ojos de quienes se inclinaban por la tercera bebida.

Pero Tonks no podía entregarse a tal desenfreno, pues a medianoche tenia una obligación en Little Surrey , por lo que continuo la velada tomando solo cerveza de mantequilla, cuando de pronto sintió un extraño piquete en su cerebro, y volteo a ver hacia la zona de los magos tenebrosos y uno de un aspecto pecaminoso le hacia obscenos gestos que Tonks no tardo en contestar, pues quizás ese libidinoso brujo intentaba leer su mente para sus aberrantes propósitos, pero este no contaba con que, por su membresía a la Orden del Fénix, había sido preparada para resistir embates mucho mayores que esa insignificancia, pero a pesar de todo, no había logrado dominar perfectamente esas habilidades, por lo que esos ataques, le causaban pequeñas molestias, como en ese momento, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra se levanto y se dirigió a el baño, aprovechar para mojar su rostro, estirar las piernas y "vaciar el tanque".

Pero al salir del baño, con la cara humedecida, se topo con Bella Dona, pues ese hermoso cabello y esos atrayentes ojos azules de inmediato llamaron su atención

-¿Disculpa, nos conocemos?- le dijo Tonks a la chica, que resultaba como de su misma edad

-No, no lo creo- contesto Bella Dona fríamente, dándole inmediatamente la espalda para entrar al tocador Tonks hizo un gesto de conformidad, y volteo hacia la zona tenebrosa , buscando al libidinoso brujo para darle su merecido, pero se topo con otros ojos azules, y su corazón se lleno de alegría

-¿Maestro, es usted?- balbuceo con incredulidad El mago de canos cabellos la volteo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Nymphadora?- El anciano se levanto y abrazo efusivamente a Tonks, fue un abrazo fraternal y sincero, el abrazo de un reencuentro después de un larguísimo tiempo

-¿Cuánto tiempo,¿quince¿dieciséis años?- exclamo Tonks-¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar maestro?-

-Claro para la mejor de mis aprendices siempre estaré dispuesto, toma asiento por favor hija-

-¿Y que lo trae de regreso,cielos crei que jamás lo volvería a ver!-

-El negocio de la familia pequeña, pero me temo que me urge localizar a...

-¿Al profesor Dumbeldore, no se preocupe, el esta todos los días, exactamente a estas horas, en el ministerio, resolviendo asuntos con el consejo de hechiceros relacionados con-quien-usted-sabe, siempre esta ahí, todas las noches-

-Ese cabeza de chorlito nunca cambiara, como reza el refrán, "perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos"-

-No diga eso maestro- sonrió Tonks

-¡Eh "locomotora", el partido ya va a comenzar- grito el Auror Richards -trae tu lindo trasero para acá si quieres hacer tu apuesta

-¡Come mierda Richards!- contesto Tonks en el mismo tono y luego, apenada, volteo a ver a su maestro

-Discúlpeme maestro, pero esos idiotas andan muy ínfulas el dia de hoy...

-Es por lo de la captura de Malfoy y Dolohov verdad- interrumpió Bella Dona que regresaba del tocador, y se sentaba a el lado de mago anciano, Tonks la observo atentamente

-Yo lo sabia, si te conocía, tu eres Bella Dona, tu hermana era prefecto cuando yo entre a Hogwarts, y tu estuviste conmigo en el equipo de Gryffindor en mi ultimo año, cuando tu ibas en segundo-

Pero a pesar de todas las palabras de Tonks, Bella Dona solo le esbozo una fría sonrisa

-Discúlpame "locomotora", pero con el cabello naranja y los perforaciones no te reconocí- dijo la chica de los ojos azules fríamente

-¿Así que Dolohov y Malfoy cayeron juntos?- murmuro el anciano- me parece extraño, Malfoy jamás seria capturado por alguien del ministerio a menos...

-¿A menos que. Que maestro?-

-A menos que Voldemort les haya ordenado dejarse capturar- Las dos chicas brujas se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre, y el anciano les hecho miradas recriminadoras -Yo pienso igual que tu abuelo, pero dinos locomotora ¿cómo los capturaros?- dijo Bella Dona rascándose la barbilla, imitando a su abuelo

-Nos enviaron una pista desde el ministerio, y logramos acorralarlos a ambos en la rivera del Tamesis, ninguno estaba dispuesto a entregarse con vida, y escaparon, pero Richards y yo le dimos alcance y nos batimos con ellos, pero ninguno parecía actuar por si mismo, era como si... –

-¿Cómo si les estuvieran aplicando la maldición Imperius- interrumpió nuevamente Bella Dona

-¡aja!- exclamo Tonks muy impresionada

-Tonks hija, puedo confiarte algo- le murmuro el anciano a su aprendiz, Tonks asintió vehementemente- Quiero que vayas al ministerio y le digas al cabeza hueca de Dumbeldore que este alerta con todos sus sentidos, que se fije en los movimientos de la telaraña subterránea

-¿qué es la telaraña subterránea?- pregunto Tonks muy intrigada

-No te conviene que lo sepas- dijo Bella Dona en tono burlón

-Bueno, mira que hora es, son casi las diez y media, hija tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos encontrar alojo en un hotel decente- -Si abuelo, yo pago la cuenta, usted despídase- Y sin decir ni adiós a Tonks, se alejo caminado hacia la barra, y el anciano miraba sonriente a Tonks

-Fue un autentico placer verte otra vez Nymphadora y descubrir que mis enseñanzas no fueron en vano, mírate, la Auror que derroto a Lucius Malfoy en un duelo de magia¿Quién lo iba a decir?-

-Muchas gracias maestro, jamás lo defraudare- contesto Tonks orgullosa por las palabras de su mentor

-Y no es un Adiós, pues tengo la certeza de que nos vamos a estar viendo muy a menudo, y también en cuanto veas al cabeza dura de mi hermano que cuando acabe con mi negocio, nos vamos a sentar para aclara las cosas.-

-Si maestro. Delo por hecho-

-Y una cosa mas, por favor dile a ese estúpido leggiminancer que los acompaña que si busca entrar a la mente de los demás, que se entrene para que lo haga mas sutilmente, solo por que estamos en un lugar publico frente a miles de personas, no le he destrozado su cerebro, todo el rato que estuvimos conversando, sentí como sus intentos me hacían cosquillas en el hipotálamo-

-Si maestro, se lo diré con gusto-

-Bueno hasta luego- y sin decir una sola palabra mas, tomo su capa de viaje y la puso sobre sus hombros y camino hasta donde su nieta lo esperaba, Tonks regreso a su lugar, donde la transmisión del partido apenas comenzaba, y con una fugaz mirada volteo a ver a su maestro que salía del caldero chorreante, pero nuevamente sintió ese pequeño piquete en su cabeza, y volteo a la zona de los magos tenebrosos y el mismo mago con aspecto libidinoso la continuaba observando, y con un amenazador gesto le invito a no continuar haciéndolo, y cuando se sentó, sintió un ligero mareo

-No mas cerveza de mantequilla por hoy- murmuro para si misma

-Oye Tonks¿Quién era el anciano con el que hablabas?- pregunto Richards

-¿Anciano, tu ya estas ebrio, si solo me levante para ir al baño. Los Aurores no dieron mas crédito a las palabras de Tonks, pensando que era una de sus bromas, y por igual concentraron su atención, cuando la radio por fin anunciaba los comentarios finales del previo a el partido, y Tonks también se desentendió de la pregunta de Richards, como buena bruja joven moderna, también gustaba del quidditch.


	6. “Lafters” en Privet Drive

**CAPITULO SEIS **

**LA VISPERA PARTE**** DOS: "LAFTERS" EN PRIVET DRIVE **

Eran casi las once de la noche en Privet Drive, pero como cualquier otro día común y corriente, la gente estaba dentro de la comodidad de sus casas a salvo de la incesante lluvia que afuera se precipitaba, pero una andrajosa figura caminaba con paso apurado protegiéndose con su andrajosa capa, pues por alguna extraña razón dentro de su cabeza, Mundungus Fletcher, el tristemente celebre mago "traficante", caminaba con mucha prisa hacia el numero cuatro de Privet Drive , pues en su cabeza había un vocecilla que le ordenaba ir hasta ahí para cerciorarse de que la persona a la que vigilaban estuviera completamente en perfecto estado, pero también tenia la necesidad de plantarse frente a la construcción. Cuando dobló en la esquina de la calle de su destino, la sensación de estar ahí fue en aumento, por lo que apresuro la velocidad de su pasos hasta que se detuvo frente a el buzón del numero cuatro.

Privet Drive #4

Fam. Dursley

Pero así como tal ansiedad había aparecido justo al salir del caldero chorreante apareció, al mirar la casa todo ese sentimiento desapareció, dejando a Mundungus preguntándose por que de su sentir, pero sin mas, y aprovechando el viaje, decidió inspeccionar la zona, resultando totalmente inútil, pues no encontró nada fuera de lo común en los alrededores, decidió pasar a visitar a la señora Fig. y a su famoso estofado de coles, para reunirse con los otros vigías de la zona.

Pero no se dio cuenta cuando le dio la espalda a la casa, que un peludo animal, parecido a un roedor salto de entre su capa; un gracioso y peludo animalillo de pelaje cobrizo, el cual, en cuanto toco el piso olfateo a su alrededor y salió corriendo a toda velocidad a esconderse entre unas bolsas de basura en la acera, y ahí se hizo ovillo para protegerse de la lluvia.

Exactamente cinco minutos después, un cuervo negro surco apareció por encima de los tejados de las casas entre las pesadas gotas de lluvia, hasta llegar al correo de los Dursley, en el cual se posos majestuosamente, y como si su aparición fuera augurio de mala suerte, la corriente eléctrica se desconecto no solo en esa calle, sino en casi veinte calles a la redonda, y esa fue como una señal para el animalito de cobrizo pelaje, pues inmediatamente abandono su escondite y corrió hasta la base del buzón, y sucedió algo que si un muggle hubiera visto, jamás lo hubiera creído: el roedor con chillidos y el cuervo con graznidos, parecían entablar una breve conversación, que concluyo cuando el cuervo abrió las alas y levanto el vuelo, no sin antes llevarse consigo entre sus garras al curioso roedor, y se alejaron volando hacia el este.

En solo unos instantes, llegaron al parque de Little Surrey, en esos m omentos totalmente desierto por obvias razones, y descendió en la zona de juegos infantiles, descendió y libero al animalito, pero este en vez de huir, se quedo al lado del cuervo, el cual había alzado una de sus alas para protegerlo de la lluvia, pero el ave emitió un sonoro y tenebroso graznido, con el cual sorprendentemente convoco a un síu generis grupo de animales: un gato pardo, una ardilla albina, una lechuza con el pelaje cobrizo y entre las plumas de esta ultima, un saltamontes. El grupo de animales se hizo un circulo, como si se dispusieran a hablar en consejo, el pequeño roedor chillo como si diera indicaciones, y cuando finalizo, los demás animales asintieron, y cuando el cuervo grazno por segunda vez, los animales se transformaron en humanos.

Los anteriormente seis animales realizaron su metamorfosis bajo la lluvia , resultando en cuatro magos y dos brujas. Cada uno vestido diferente pero igual, en todos había el común denominador de unos vaqueros de mezclilla con distintos estilos y grados de deterioro, pero todos sujetando sus respectivas varitas mágicas que los identificaban como magos; El animago saltamontes se transformo en un muchacho con el cabello despeinado, una mirada triste, vestido con una camisa estampada y sus jeans muy desgastados; La lechuza realizo su transformación a un a un mago de corta edad (si acaso llegaba a pasar de los veinte años era mucho) su cabello era castaño cobrizo, largo y descuidado, que contrastaban con su gesto galante y una mirada penetrante color ámbar, vestido con unos vaqueros rotos a la altura de las rodillas, pero bien cuidados; El gracioso roedor cambio a una hermosa y exuberante muchacha (igual que el animago lechuza, si rebasaba los veinte años era demasiado) con sus curvas bien torneadas y proporcionadas, que apenas y disimulaba con sus elegantes jeans y su suéter entallado, y podría decirse que su cabello y ojos eran iguales a los del animago lechuza, pero a la ves muy diferentes, pues mientras el chico expresaba furia en su mirada, ella plasmaba una gran tristeza en su mirar, otra cosa era el cabello, pues a diferencia del chico, ella lo llevaba impecablemente:; lacio hasta la cintura y amarrado con una serie de coletas que la hacia verse un poco excéntrica. La segunda chica resultaba mucho mas joven que la anterior, y su aspecto de inocencia la delataba enormemente, aunque intentaba plasmar una dura mirada, sus hermosos ojos negros delataban la ternura de su corazón, su cabello era igualmente negro, amarrado con dos coletas; El animago gato se transformo en era uno de los de aspecto mas salvaje, pues su cabello estaba a rape, su cara y sus brazos tenían todo tipo de cicatrices, y de seguro, bajo la camisa y el pantalón, otro sin número de marcas delatarían heridas del pasado; El animago cuervo resultaba en apariencia el mayor de todos, pues era el de mayor altura y edad, y quizás de experiencias negativas, pues aunque ocultaba su rostro detrás de una cortina de cabello, el cual era largo y negro, la falta del ojo izquierdo, y la nariz le faltaba, en su lugar solo tenia dos orificios, por los cuales sin duda respiraba, y una horrible cicatrices, recuerdo amargo del día en que perdió si nariz.

Todos cargaban consigo su varita mágica, pero eso no significaba que pertenecieran al mundo mágico, pues esos seis sujetos en particular pertenecen a lo que los magos y las brujas denominan vulgarmente "Lafters", y se trata de hijos de magos o squibbs que, como Reggina Rowlinson escribió en un libro, son seres completamente mágicos que debido a un fuerte trauma en la niñez, suprimen en su totalidad sus poderes, obligando a que estos se manifiesten muy tardíamente, la mayor parte debido a otra fuerte impresión, pero en el noventa por ciento de los casos, cuando los poderes regresan, lo hacen con muchísimo mas nivel que un mago de su edad, y en la mayoría de los casos, al ser descubiertos, son mal encaminados, y se convierten en magos tenebrosos o cosas por el estilo, lo que hacia suponer que no eran benignas las intenciones de este grupo en Privet Drive.

La chica animago roedor hizo una floritura con su varita y con el lodo del suelo, construyo una maqueta de Privet Drive y sus alrededores, e inmediatamente tomo la palabra

-Muy bien aquí tenemos la zona de la batalla, el maestro dijo que nuestra prioridad es proteger a todos lo muggles, por que si la información que Shyla le robaron a los mortifagos, uno de los objetivos que esta noche de Quien-ustedes-saben va ser eliminar al niño que vivió, por lo tanto tenemos que hacer que este utilice a toda costa un conjuro o algún maleficio, para poner en alerta a lo estúpidos del ministerio y que vengan aquí de inmediato¿preguntas?-

Ningún otro de los cinco magos objeto nada

-Muy bien, entonces repasemos el plan por ultima vez: Pietro, Weiland y Chip van a tener que encontrara a toda costa la fuente del conjuro "E" que protege este lugar, y una vez que lo hagan, magnifíquenlo, hay cuatro posibles sitios donde puede estar pero todos están cerca de la casa del niño que vivió, así que apresúrense...

Los animagos gato, cuervo y ardilla asintieron y observaban con atención los puntos que la chica les indicaba en la maqueta

-...Lars y Remy van a tener que acompañar a la casa de la squibb Fig. si es cierto que desde ahí vigilan a Harry, yo creo que tendrá que haber cosas suficientes para hacer una poción mágica, y recuerden que tenemos que darnos prisa y ganarle a la medianoche, antes de que El-que-no- nombramos comience a actuar-

Sin una palabra mas, el animago cuervo destruyo de una patada la maqueta y junto a todo el grupo, volvió a transformarse en animal, y cada uno inicio sus movimientos, silenciosa y sutilmente, pero sobre todo la figura de Wanda, el animago roedor, la cual sin dudarlo era el líder de tales movimientos.

Debido a la oscuridad, en casi todas las casa muggles, sus ocupantes se vieron obligados a suspender cualquier actividad, pero una resaltaba por encontrarse iluminada con una ondulante luminosidad, sin duda luz de velas, y por la intensidad de tal luz, debía de tratarse de un gran numero de candelas bajo un mismo techo, algo inusualmente sospechoso para tratarse de una casa en la que solo vive una anciana con medio centenar de gatos.

La animago Wanda regreso a su estado humano y volteo a ver a su compañero gato

-Aquí empezamos, Remy, necesito que entres ahí con cautela y veas cuantos magos hay ahí adentro-

El gato pardo asintió y ágilmente cruzo la calle y entro corriendo por una puerta para gatos en la entrada principal de la casa, infiltrándose en la casa de la anciana squibb, pero inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar los agresivos maullidos de los otros gatos, e inmediatamente, el animago reapareció, cubierto de rasguños, jadeando y posiblemente asustado hasta los dientes, y en cuanto realizo su transformación, aun jadeante le dio su breve informe a su líder

-¡No lo vamos a lograr, esta vez el maestro no lo planeo bien, Parisbeloved (el apellido de Wanda) hay cinco magos ahí adentro...-

-¿Por tan pocos te preocupas, te creí mas valiente- se burlo Lars detrás de ellos

-no te reirías si supieras que vi a "Ojoloco" Moody ahí adentro- Y tales palabras fueron ciertas, la sonrisa de Lars desapareció y transformo en nerviosismo, pero Wanda no abandonaba su serenidad -Tranquilas niñas, déjenme pensar en algo, todavía no hay mago que no pueda someterse¿Quién mas esta ahí adentro?-

-La squibb Figg el licántropo Lupin, Un viejo pelirrojo que no conocemos, otro anciano ridículo con sombrero de copa, una bruja menuda y "Ojoloco"- dijo Remy

-De Figg no hay porque preocuparse, y de Lupin solo hay que tener cuidado en luna llena, y los otros aunque el maestro no nos haya hablado de ellos, si están en el grupo de Albus Dumbeldore han de tener lo suyo- comento Wanda pensando en voz alta, y alzando la cabeza al cielo

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto el animago Lars Wanda saco un reloj de su bolsillo

-11:12¿por qué¿Vas a ir a ver a alguien?- reprocho la animago Lars solo negó con la cabeza, y también volteo a el cielo

-Maldita sea, por que en este país siempre llueve- exclamo enojado- me siento como rata de alcantarilla

-¡Rata eso es!- exclamo de pronto Wanda-Remy necesito que me traigas una rata lo mas rápido que puedas, y tu Lars que busques a Weiland o a mi hermano, es un urgencia-

Los dos animagos obedecieron y partieron en distintas direcciones El primero en volver fue Remy, con una enorme rata viva colgando de la cola en su boca, Wanda la sujeto y le dirigió una mirada de tristeza

-Perdóname amiguito, siento con todo mi corazón lo que vamos a hacerte, pero te prometo que recibirás un pago justo en tu otra vida- le murmuro a la rata, y con hechizos silenciosos, deposito una tras otro hasta contar seis , en el cuerpo del roedor. Unos instantes después de que termino, Lars estaba de regreso con la lechuza de plumaje cobrizo

-Pietro, necesito que dejes caer a este amiguito en la chimenea de la squibb lo mas pronto posible-

La lechuza ululo arrogantemente y estiro la pata para sujetar a la rata, la cual comenzó a chillar e intentar huir desesperadamente, pero Wanda la sujeto con firmeza entre sus manos y ante el asco de los otros tres animagos, le dio en beso en la nariz al roedor

-¡Eso es asqueroso Wanda, la saque de un bote de basura!- exclamo Remy con un acentuado gesto de asco El roedor ya no hizo ningún otro ademán, se tranquilizo totalmente y espero a que la garra de la lechuza se cerrara en torno suyo, la cual al tenerla bien sujeta, levantó el vuelo y con sorprendente rapidez, se descolgó hasta la chimenea, y tal como se lo habían ordenado, dejo caer al roedor en su interior, y de inmediato se escucharon como los gatos en su interior se excitaban e indudablemente le intentaban dar caza, pero lo que le indico a los animagos que su plan estaba funcionando fue la primera de una serie de explosiones luminosas dentro de la casa, llevando una secuencia de seis explosiones continuas, cada una mas luminosa que la anterior, lo que provoco que muchos de los felinos salieran despavoridos no solo de la casa sino de la zona.

La casa quedo totalmente a oscuras, por lo que los animagos se acercaron cautelosamente a la construcción, al unísono, los tres magos encendieron sus varitas y empujaron la puerta, y al entrar a la habitación, Lars y Remy quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Los seis ocupantes de la casa, totalmente sometidos y asegurados con cuerdas, Wanda sonrió con malicia

-Quisiera que Weiland criticara ahora los hechizos que invento- dijo maliciosamente

-¡No cabe duda de que tu eres la mejor aprendiz del maestro!- comento Lars

-No es momento para que coquetees conmigo, tenemos trabajo que hacer¿correcto, necesitamos encontrar aunque sea un caldero-

Los tres animagos buscaron por las pocas habitaciones que conformaban la casa de Arabella Figg, pero extrañamente, esta resultaba mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba, pero fuera de eso no había nada mas fuera de lo común, pero Lars se transformo en saltamontes, y por descuido callo a través de un agujero en el piso, e inmediatamente deshizo la transformación

-Chicos, creo que lo encontré- grito desde el otro lado del piso. Sus compañeros de inmediato retiraron una horrible alfombra de terciopelo con horrible hedor a gato

-¡Bingo, ahora vamos a ver que tenemos aquí- dijo Wanda al iluminar con la varita , quedo al descubierto una mazmorra perfectamente ocupada para realizar pociones: una alacena con innumerables ingredientes, calderos de peltre de todos tamaños alineados en una pared, y en lo que parecía era una enorme estufa de madera, El caldero mas grande de la habitación, en el cual podrían caber dos personas adultas con toda comodidad.

-¡Incendio!- conjuro Wanda y luego volteo a ver s sus compañeros- Ya no necesito de su ayuda, vayan con los demás a buscar la fuente del conjuro. Wanda se acerco al caldero de mayor tamaño y espero a que los dos chicos salieron de la casa para iniciar a preparar una poción.

En otro lado, el otro grupo de animagos busca desesperadamente el punto de donde emana el conjuro "E", sin lograr nada, por lo que el tiempo se acaba, y cansada, Chip, la animago ardilla se sentó en el lodoso pasto de Privet Drive, y se dejo caer mirando hacia el cielo, y su vista se topo con la casa del niño que vivió, y al verla de cabeza, una idea llego a su cabeza

-¿Señor Weiland?- pregunto con timidez

-Dime- contesto el animago sin voltear a ver

-¿Y si la fuente esta adentro de la casa, si yo fuera Dumbeldore, la pondría ahí?-

Weiland no contesto nada y continuo con su búsqueda, al mismo tiempo que Lars y Remy llegaban a el mismo lugar, bromeando entre ellos, pero abandonando cualquier actitud inmadura ante el animago cuervo, que lo volteaba a ver con su único ojo

-Wanda logro neutralizar a Ojoloco, y ya va preparar la poción, no creo que tarde mucho-dijo Remy con nerviosismo

-Entonces es hora de tomar el antídoto antes de que la esparza por todo el lugar- murmuro Weiland sobriamente Pietro, el animago lechuza, descendió y se transformo para estar junto a el grupo, ya todos reunidos, sacaron de sus bolsas una botellita de cristal con una viscosa sustancia dentro, y a la señal del Weiland, todos apuraron su contenido, que debió de haber sido mucho muy amargo por los gestos que todos hicieron después de tomarlo. Sin decir una sola palabra mas, Weiland le hizo una seña a Pietro, y ambos se transformaron y reemprendieron el vuelo, dejando a los otros tres animagos desconcertados,

-¿Quieren escuchar una idea?- dijo Chip para interrumpir el silencio

-En este momento somos todo oídos pequeña- dijo Lars sin entusiasmo

-Yo creo que la fuente del conjuro esta oculto en la misma casa que el niño que vivió habita- Remy y Lars la voltearon a ver con ojos picaros

-¿La pequeña Chip esta enamorada del famoso niño que vivió?- se burlo Lars -¿Quién lo diría, eso es tan, tan muggle que no se si reírme o golpearte-

-Digan lo que quieran, por lo menos yo no babeo por una bruja que odia a todos lo hombres-

-Golpe bajo pequeña, pero vas a ver que un día de esto la hermosa Wanda caerá en mis brazos- sonrió Remy haciendo un ademán teatral y dramático

-Pero vamos a practicar mi idea, y si no resulta, les invitare a los dos tantas cervezas de mantequilla como puedan tomar..-

-Hecho, me has convencido- exclamo Lars dando un paso al frente-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Vikingo tenias que ser- murmuro entre dientes Remy

-Tu solo entra a la casa y abre la puerta, de lo demás yo me encargo- sonrió Chip entusiasmada Lars obedeció de inmediato y se transformo en saltamontes, y con gigantes saltos (para un saltamontes) llego hasta la puerta y entro por el hueco debajo de esta e inmediatamente la puerta del numero cuatro se abrió, y la pequeña animago apenas y pudo contener su emoción y tratándola de ocultar al máximo, entro a la casa, y en la salita de estar, se abalanzo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, pero solo encontró fotos de la familia Dursley, nada mas que poseyera algún interés, pero luego sus ojos se clavaron con mucho mas interés en una vitrina, casi arrumbada en el rincón de la salita de estar, cerrada con un llave y una cerradura, pero la chica sonrió, pues eso no representaba problema alguno para un mago y con un toque de su varita, abrió la vitrina , y con mucho cuidado y atención reviso uno por uno de los artículos que esta guardaba.

Mientras tanto, los dos animagos veían asombrados que la cocina resultaba mucho muy limpia y ordenada, tal vez demasiado para tratarse de una propiedad de muggles, y asustados, decidieron regresar a la salita de estar, donde Chip hacia de las suyas, y ahí decidieron permanecer durante un largo rato. Mientras la búsqueda continuaba, y a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, una densa neblina comenzó a inundar cada centímetro cúbico en Little Surrey, Pero ni Lars, ni Remy y ni siquiera Chip lo encontraron extraño

-¿Yo todavía no entiendo por que Wanda es la única que puede experimentar con sus hechizos y pociones y nosotros no?- se quejo amargamente Chip sin dejar de revisar la chucherias de la vitrina

-La niebla de Loreiven no es ningún experimento- dijo Lars muy serio- Esa poción esta hecha para matar una ciudad entera en unos cuantos minutos, pero Wanda a logrado diluirla para que solo provoque un sueño parecido a estar muerto-

-¿Y por que el maestro le permitió utilizarla aquí?- volvió a quejarse Chip

-Algo grande va a pasar aquí esta noche, y el maestro no quiere que los muggles estén correteando por los alrededores, cundiendo el pánico, y lo mejor seria neutralizarlos¿No te parece?-

Chip no respondió, en el fondo, ella misma aceptaba la lógica de eso, pero de pronto, encontró lo que estaba buscando, la fuente del hechizo "E": Una pequeña estatuilla de un unicornio con una escritura en la base

ETERNUS VIGILIAM  
Par mi hermana Petunia,  
Una parte de mi  
Que estará contigo siempre  
Para protegerte y cuidarte  
Lily

-Yo tenia razón, yo tenia la razón, la fuente estaba bajo el mismo techo que el niño que vivió- exclamaba triunfal Chip- Ustedes dos vayan a encontrar al señor Weiland y díganle que lo encontré, rápido-

-Si jefa como ordenes-

Chip se sentó en el sillón mas próximo feliz, volteo a ver el reloj y eran apenas las once y media, todavía quedaba media hora y podrían realizar el hechizo si mayor presión, pero de pronto, al ver las escaleras, sintió curiosidad, de cualquier manera, el niño que vivió era una persona conocida, y seria normal, que ella a su edad, sintiera admiración por el, pues como bien sabe no cualquiera escapa a Quien-no-se-debe-nombrar y sus seguidores en tres ocasiones seguidas, e intrigada, comenzó a caminar vacilante hacia las escaleras, y subiendo dudosamente escalón por escalón, y pronto no supo como estuvo frente a la primera puerta del corredor, y nerviosa, intento abrirla, pero se encontraba cerrada, por lo que utilizo su varita para abrir la chapa , y se llevo una horrible sorpresa: No se trataba del cuarto del niño que vivió, sino el de su asqueroso y grasiento familiar, el cual se encontraba dormido solo con una truza y con la mano sujetándose la entrepierne.

Asqueada por la repugnante visión, cerro inmediatamente la puerta, y camino a la siguiente, y al entrar en esta su sorpresa fue mucho mayor, ya que parecía como si un torbellino hubiera pasado por ahí, todo el cuarto se encontraba de cabeza, pero algo mas la lleno de coraje, postrado en su cama, inconsciente y con la cara hecha un desastre, se encontraba el niño que vivió, y sin soportarlo mas, bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle, en busca de ayuda, y para su fortuna, encontró a Wanda, que venia de revisar que "la niebla de Loreiven" terminara de esparcirse por toda la colonia

-Wanda, ven conmigo rápido, el niño que vivió, no lo vas a creer, vamos-

-Tranquila pequeña, respira hondo y cuéntamelo todo-

-(respiro profundo) el niño que vivió (respiro profundo) fue atacado, esta en su cama hecho una piltrafa- -Vamos a verlo- reconvino la bruja mayor y ambas volvieron a entrar al numero cuatro de Privet Drive y subieron rápidamente las escaleras, y aunque en principio, la reacción de Wanda fue igual a la de Chip, esta actuó mas serenamente

-Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo, vamos a encargarnos de este chico y mientras Weiland regresa, tu ordena un poco el lugar, mientras yo veo que puedo hacer-

Chip obedeció y con varios toques de su varita, recompuso lo descompuso, volvió a unir lo roto, acomodó las cosas en su lugar, para al final dejar impecable el cuarto de Harry Potter, mientras Wanda lo inspeccionaba muy detenidamente, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el propio caldero de peltre de Harry, y rápidamente elaboro una poción burbujeante y espesa, y aprovechando el estado del niño que vivió, hizo que se tragar un vaso completo de la poción, y luego saco un frasquito con la misma poción que sus compañeros habían tomado antes y de igual manera provoco que haría lo bebiera todo de un apuro, y terminado eso, Wanda se levantó

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer por el en este momento, la poción lo curara de inmediato, pero el antídoto a la niebla tardar algunos minutos en hacer efecto, así que Chip, vamos a ver la fuente, si no te molesta-

Chip obedeció y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle a Harry sus lentes y su varita a su alcance. Las dos caminaron de vuelta a la salita de estar, donde ya sus otros compañeros los esperaban impacientes, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Chip tomo la estatuilla del unicornio y se la alcanzo a Weiland, el cual la examino con su ojo con mucho cuidado

-Esto es lo que buscamos, felicidades Chip, te has ganado un punto a tu favor de mi parte ante el maestro, ahora, es tu turno Wanda...-

Weiland interrumpió cortantemente sus palabras, afuera, como por arte de magia, había dejado de llover, y un frió que calaba hasta los huesos se hizo presente en la habitación, incluso se podía ver la respiración que emanaba de sus bocas, Chip cerro los ojos asustada, y Pietro murmuro furioso

-Maldición han decidido comenzar el ataque antes-

-¿A que te refieres hermano?-pregunto Wanda

-Dementors-


	7. El asesino serpiente

**CAPITULO SIETE **

**LA VISPERA PARTE**** TRES: **

**EL ASESINO SERPIENTE**

En Othery Saint Catchpolley, la familia Weasley estaba casi reunida, a excepción de Percival, el hermano incomodo, todos los hijos del matrimonio se encontraban en la casa, mas una invitada especial, que era nada mas y nada menos que Fleur Delacour, la flamante novia de Bill, el mayor de los hijos Weasley, que desde la primavera se había mudado a la madriguera "para poner en practica su ingles",pero todo mundo sabia que la amistad y el noviazgo de Bill y la joven bruja francesa es uno de los que la gente llama "de primera vista", y a pesar de la oposición de la señora Weasley a que Fleur se mudara con ellos, pronto encontró en Fleur una chica con la que podía discutir sobre el cabello de su hijo y su pendiente.

Esa noche, todos se encontraban reunidos en torno de la radio, esperando el inicio de la transmisión del multiplublicitado "Ultimo partido de la temporada de quidditch",el cual consagraría al campeón de campeones de la liga de las islas británicas de toda la historia".

Pero la realidad era que los dueños de los equipos temían a ser sujetos a los chantajes de Voldemort y sus seguidores respecto a la manipulación de resultados, favoreciendo las apuestas ilegales, y por lo tanto, los propietarios decidieron cancelar la liga mientras Voldemort estuviera de nuevo activo, y vender a todos sus jugadores a ligas foráneas.

Entre la familia Weasley corre sangre de excelentes jugadores de quidditch, aunque fuera solo a nivel colegial, empezando por los padres, pues Arthur Weasley fue golpeador reserva durante sus tiempos de escuela, mientras la señora Molly fue cazadora titular durante los cuatro años que jugo al quidditch en Hogwarts, Bill heredo la destreza de su madre y fue también cazador en sus tiempos de escuela, Charlie Weasley, conocido como "el cometa", es incluso considerado el mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido hasta la llegada al puesto de nada mas y nada menos que de Harry Potter, incluso, Charlie Weasley tuvo la oportunidad de jugar un encuentro con la selección nacional de su país, frente a la republica alemana, campeona en ese entonces del mundo, y Charlie con sus apenas diez y seis años, logro derrotar a la estrella de la selección alemana, el Furer Reiweld Schilemnerg, pero a pesar de las buenas criticas, y las ofertas de los equipos, Charlie prefirió la crianza de dragones, la autentica pasión de su vida; Fred & George Weasley fueron los bateadores estrella del equipo de Gryffindor durante seis años, hasta su deserción del colegio y posteriormente olvidaron momentáneamente el quidditch para instalar una tienda de bromas mágicas; Ron Weasley fue el primero de la familia en ocupar el puesto de guardián, y con apenas un año de experiencia, fue pieza fundamental para que Gryffindor retuviera el titulo un año mas, y la menor de los Weasley, Ginny, aunque prometió en el siguiente curso buscar la posición de cazadora, su primer año como jugadora "formal" de quidditch lo realizo como buscadora, supliendo eficazmente a Harry, mientras este se encontraba vetado de tan maravilloso deporte por capricho de la bruja Umbridge, y lo hizo también que ella fue, junto con su hermano, la responsable del titulo para Gryffindor.

Y es precisamente Ginny la que menor atención prestaba a la transmisión del partido, pues desde que se levanto de la mesa, saco del desván un libro de Bill titulado "Aritmancia aplicada", y con un largo pergamino se sentó en la sala junto con su familia, pero con la mente en otro lugar, y escuchando el previo del partido, escribía sobre de el con un lápiz:

_A1 B2 C3 D4 E5 F6 G7 H8 I9 J0 _

_K1 L2 M3 N4 O5 P6 Q7 R8 S9 T0 _

_U1 V2 W3 X4 Y5 Z6 _

_H8 A1 R8 R8 Y5 P6 05 T0 T0 E5 R8 8+1+8+5 22 6+5+0+0+5+8 24 _

_B2 L2 B2 D4 2+24 2+46 _

_DNX FPZ _

_G7 I9 N4 N4 Y5 W3 E5 A1 S9 L2 E5 Y5 7+9+4+4+529 3+5+1+9+2+5+530 _

_B2 I9 C3 J0 2+9 11 3+03 _

_1+12 CMW _

_BLV _

Un poco confundida, Ginny retomo el libro y leyó detenidamente:

_Una vez realizada la suma de los caracteres resultantes de la tabulación de los nombres de las personas en cuestión se somete a una exhaustiva revisión de los caracteres en el desglosamiento del árbol numérico, pues dentro de los resultados, si se llegar a coincidir en números y resultados de la suma algún carácter, el destino de ambas personas se entrelaza inevitablemente, ahora si es el resultado que esperaba, a continuación se ubican los números coincidentes y se clasifican bajo la siguiente tabla _

-¡Es muy complicado!- exclamo furiosa Ginny arrojando el libro hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero toda su familia la miraba sorprendidos por la actitud, pero Bill tuvo que aguantarse la risa para no reírse, pues el sabia la razón, y desde la mañana en que salió a trabajar, Ginny estaba por todos los medios descubrir en que se basaba su hermano como para darle un sermón que involucrara a Harry, y sonriente, se levanto y camino a recoger el libro, para devolvérselo a Ginny

-Ahí no vas a encontrar nada que te sirva en este asunto, pero si quieres descubrir por ti misma lo que te dije, tengo que informarte que con números ordinarios no vas a conseguir nada, necesitas saber acerca de los números "del corazón y el alma"- comento Bill sin perder el hilo de lo que los comentaristas narraban en la radio.

Ginny lo volteo a ver haciendo un gesto chusco de enojo

-¿Me lo repites otra vez en mi idioma?- gruño Ginny

-Es muy fácil de saber cuales son los números que te digo, solo se trata de fijarte en el comportamiento de las personas para que ellos sean los que te revelen por si mismas esos números-

-¡Estas inventando todo Bill!- dijo Ginny sonriente

-¿Qué gano yo con engañarte, además, no es tiempo de que hagas eso, ven a escuchar el partido con tu familia ¿OK?-

-Vale, pero solo aclárame una duda- -La que tu quieras hermana-

-En las predicciones que hice de Harry, dice que esta en peligro, pero no supe hacer la cuenta para averiguar si era a corto o largo plazo-

-No te preocupes demasiado Ginny, aunque sabemos que Harry ha estado en constante peligro desde que quien-tu-ya-sabes volvió, siempre se va a encontrar seguro con la protección del profesor Dumbeldore-

-De eso no me cabe duda, pero..

-Pero nada, vamos siéntate junto a Ron que esta muy callado esta noche-

Todos rieron con la broma de Bill excepto por supuesto Ron que no encontraba gracioso encontrarse sin poder hablar a causa de experimentar con los sortilegios de sus hermanos gemelos, pero cuando Fleur reapareció en la sala, con un platón lleno de frituras, todos los Weasley agradecieron y guardaron silencio para escuchar la transmisión

_...(estática)...noche...bajo la lluvia...(estática)...ras casi cuatro horas de espera, el partido mas esperado por todos los aficionados esta a punto de comenzar, de ultima hora el ministro de magia, el honorabilísimo Cornelius Fudge tuvo que cancelar su presencia en el palco de honor debido a un fuerte contratiempo relacionado con Algunos Seguidores de quien ustedes saben, pero esta noche no esta para preocuparnos, esta noche estamos para disfrutar del espectáculo del juego, vamos a unos anuncios antes de los últimos apuntes de parte de nuestro especialista Peter Shilton...La nueva generacion en productos mágicos de limpieza, pruebe pinolin, la frescura del bosque con los beneficios de una limpieza profunda...compre su nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja, en su reportaje principal, como invocar defensas en contra de los dementors...(Voz de Peter Shilton) Buenas Noches damas y caballeros aficionados al mejor deporte del mundo mágico, en esta ocasión tenemos la suerte de ver a dos gigantes que este año han sido los mejores en la liga y en la copa respectivamente, denotando el gran nivel que ha retomado nuestra liga después de muchísimos años de permanecer nuestro deporte por excelencia en una especie de letargo, del cual comenzó a despertar apenas hace un par de años, con la aparición de un visionario empresario que adquirió al mediocre equipo de Tutshill, los tornados, y con una inversión jamás vista en nuestro país, contrato a las mejores estrellas internacionales y las acoplo en un solo equipo, por otro lado, el equipo de Ballycastle, confiando en su reserva plagada de jóvenes talentos, logro hacendar poco a poco en el torneo de copa, hasta lograrse hacer del titulo, tras derrotar en trepidante partido al Puddelmere United. _

_En otros temas, antes de pasar con las alineaciones del partido, les recuerdo que mañana, en Siberia, da inicio el torneo europeo de quidditch, y por cuarta ocasión consecutiva, ningún equipo británico asistirá ... _

-Este tipo ya va a empezar, voy al baño, nadie se siente en mi lugar- dijo Charlie de mal humor

_...es un problema de seguimiento, sin tan solo Ludo Bagman tomara mas en serio su papel y se dedicara a buscar talentos en vez de buscar patrocinio para la sociedad de juegos mágicos, nuestro país tendría un representativo digno, pero no todo es tristeza para los amantes del quidditch en Inglaterra, ya que gracias a las soberbias actuaciones de sus integrantes en la copa europea de campeones de liga, nuestro quidditch esta regresando poco a poco a ser uno de los mejores del mundo, lastima de la situación social que vivimos actualmente, pero esta noche, tendremos el honor de ver jugar sobre sus escoba al mejor jugador de quidditch de los últimos diez años: Jonathan Radamanthys , y sin mas preámbulos pasemos a las alineaciones: _

_Por Ballycastle alinearan: En los aros Orlando o'khian, como golpeadores Millya McAnkor y directo desde la india Jerigov Jarsamandaimyerson, al ataque Winckelman, Asper y el francés Botta y en la misión de capturar a la Snitch, el buscador campeón del mundo Aidan Lynch... ... _

A través de la radio, los Weasley notaron que el estadio estaba a reventar, pues las ovaciones opacaron por un momento al comentarista

_Y por Tutshill, desde los altos de Bavaria para proteger los aros de los tornados Rottenmaiaer, el dueto de golpeadores de la muerte, el noruego Hannon y el turco Salamine, buscando la Snitch como un tornado, desde Grecia Halicarnas Helios, y el trío de buscadores mas certero del mundo el holandés Klayman, la francesa Cleis y la figura indiscutible de este momento¡Radamanthys!. _

Nuevamente el grito de la gente fue desbordador, pero los Weasley sabían que algo estaba mal, pues los gritos que se escuchaban por la radio no eran vítores, parecían mas gritos de terror y sufrimiento, de pronto la radio volvió a caer en la distorsión

_...(estática)...(estátic a)...(voz del comentarista)- ¡Oh por Dios no puede ser sálvenos!...(e stática)...Jorgunmander _

Al escuchar ese nombre, la sangre se les helo a los señores Weasley, pero ninguno de sus hijos comprendió, el señor Weasley salió de su estupor y rápidamente tomo su capa y volteo a ver a su esposa, que lo miraba asustada

-Por favor Arthur, no vayas, ya no es tu responsabilidad- imploro la señora Weasley

-Lo siento Molly, pero casi no hay Aurores en el ministerio-

-No te preocupes papa, Charlie y yo iremos contigo- dijo Bill levantándose de su lugar de un solo impulso

-Nosotros también- dijeron los gemelos

-Lo siento chicos, solo Bill y Charles podrán ayudarme, pues si ese tipo reapareció, no lo hizo solo, veámonos pronto muchachos-

-Si papa-

Fleur estaba sentada, sin comprender por que los señores Weasley habían casi mojado los pantalones con solo oír un nombre, de igual manera, Ginny, Ron y los gemelos, pero la señora Weasley ya no dijo nada y con tristeza vio como sus hijos mayores salían rápidamente de la casa, y luego volteo a ver a sus hijos

-Ginny Y Ron súbanse a dormir en este preciso instante y no voy a aceptar excusas, y ustedes Fred y George aseguren las puertas y las ventanas-

-¿Y yo señoga?- pregunto Fleur

-Reza por que esta vez Bill regrese con vida-contesto lúgubremente la señora Weasley

Mucho muy lejos de ahí, en Londres, en el único estadio de quidditch construido en el centro de una ciudad de muggles, y en su interior hasta hace unos minutos, todo el mundo cantaba y saltaba por su equipo y jugadores predilectos, pero justo a las doce horas de la noche, una figura encapotada con una rica túnica color verde esmeralda, encapuchado, apareció en medio del campo, sin que nadie se percatara, y ahí permaneció de pie hasta que los catorce jugadores aparecieron en el campo de juego, y desenfundando su varita, revelo al mismo tiempo su identidad, y muchos magos ancianos reconocieron esa turbia mirada do ojos azules, pues con un solo movimiento de su varita mato a los catorce jugadores de ambos equipos, provocando que estos comenzaran a bullir en llamas desde adentro, y su poder parecía muy grande, pues con solo su varita, y a un centenar de pasos de distancia, logro hacer desaparecer las puertas del estadio, convirtiendo a los espectadores en potenciales victimas, la seguridad del estadio intento frenarlo, pero magos de edad madura no eran rivales ante tan formidable adonis, que con una floritura de su varita, provoco que su piel se volteara de adentro hacia afuera, regando todos los intestinos por el hasta entonces inmaculado césped.

Con una demente mueca en su rostro inicio un elegante caminar hacia las gradas, en las cuales, los aterrados aficionados se debatian en total caos por salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar, y con soberbia crueldad, provoco con un conjuro que una parte del estadio se levantara por los aires, con magos y brujas arriba de este, y cuando alcanzo la altura suficiente, hizo girar boca abajo la parte de estadio, proyectando a los magos hacia el piso, dejándoles caer inmediatamente la pesada parte del estadio.

Esta cruel accion no hizo mas que sembrar mas caos y confucion entre los magos, provocando que dejaran todo atrás, y mientras Jorgunmander se acercaba a mas alas gradas, el panico crecia, incluso una niña fue abandonada por sus padres, en el intento de estos por salvar su vida, y Jorgunmander se acerco, y para no asustar tanto a la niña, se depojo de su capucha, dejando al descubierto una gran hermosura, incluso si paseara por una calle muggle no podria dejar de pasar desapercibido por su andrógina apariencia, y al parecer su treta resulto, pues la pequeña niña dejo de llorar, e incluso permitio que Jorgunmander la cargara, pero eso fue su error, pues el mago tenebroso la tomo por la cabeza y le rompio el cuello, dejando a la pequeña niña con una horrible mueca en su inocente rostro, la belleza que poseia contrastaba con su negra alma.

Los magos parecian hormigas, tratando de huir a toda costa, lo que el cruel mago encontraba divertido, pues no podia dejar de carcajearse, y retorciéndose de la risa, lanzaba hechizos mortales de diferentes efectos a diestra y siniestra: unos magos caian sin sufrir daño en sus cuerpos, pero otros se convertían en alimañas, o se incendiaban, poco a poco el numero de magos iba decreciendo hasta solo quedar un pañuado de treinta o cuarenta magos, los cuales estaban arodillados, suplicando por perdon, Jorgunmander salio de su extasis de matanza, y con una voz segura y ala vez fria, se dirigio a los sobrevivientes

-Los he dejado vivir por una simple razon, y sera que ustedes son los testigos de lo que la resucitada mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, el gran y poderoso señor tenebroso, puede hacer, y quiero que pregonen a los cuatro vientos que lo que yo hice solo esta noche, mi maestro puede hacerlo con la decima parte de su poder, pero no crean que se iras intactos de aquí ¡Accio Ocullus!-

Un repugnante espectáculo fue presenciado solo por el mago tenebroso: una vez que recibieron el conjuro, los globos oculares de los pocos sobrevivientes, salieron totalmete de sus orbitas, llegando en masa hasta las manos de Jorgunmander -Y esto es mi regalo para que no olviden jamas este dia,

-¡Mosmorde!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el mago- y asi acaba la vispera-

Entre carcajadas, Jorgunmander desaparecio tan sutilmente como aparecio, dejando a los magos sangrando por las cavidades oculares, con sus propios ojos aplastados delante de ellos, sosllando por la crueldad que acababan de presenciar.

Segundos después, Arthur Weasley y Amos Digorry aperecieron el sitio de la masacre a la cabeza de un grupo de aurores los cuales, sin excepción sintieron como el alma se les venia al piso: mas de mil magos asesinados en cuestion de segundos, y el causante era quiza el seguidor mas fiel y extremista de-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Digorry no lo pudo soportar, y aligual que otros aurores von el estomago debil, vomito al ver el resultado de tal carniceria sin sentido, pero el señor Weasley no cejo y comenzo a buscar a lgun sobreviviente, mientras otros aurores se encargaban de los sobrevivientes, los cuales, histericos, divagaban con lo que sus ojos vieron antes de que se los quitaran. Minutos después, aparecio el grupo de aurores al que Tonks pertenecia, la mayoria de ellos, ebrios, el señor Weasley al ver a Tonks, la llamo enseguida, tratándola con autoridad, pues después de todo el era un superior

-Tonks, necesito que vayas volando a Privet Drive y pongas sobre aviso a todos, esto me da mala espina, y no te preocupes, yo inventare alguna excusa si me llegaran a preguntar por tu paradero-

-¡Si señor!- Y con un crujido de su capa, Tonks desaparecio, y su accion paso desapercibida por todos los demas aurores y empleados del ministerio, que buscaban deseperadamente a algun otro sobreviviente.

-¡Por aquí papa!- grito Bill desde el campo de juego-¡hemos encontrado a uno vivo!

El señor Weasley corrio tan rapido como pudo, y no pudo evita alegrarse, pues a pesar de las graves quemaduras, uno de los jugadores logro sobrevivir

-¡Rapido, hay que llaverlo a San Mungo!- ordeno Bill se quito de inmediato su capa y envolvió con ella al jugador herido, y junto con su hermano Charlie, se transporto al hospital, el señor Weasley no tuvo ni tiempo para respirar, inmediatamente se movio por todas las ruinas del estadio, buscando deseperadamente sobrevivientes.

En la madriguera, Molly Weasley caminaba de un lado para otro, inquieta, mientras Fleur intentaba sintonizar alguna estacion magica que hablara de la situación, pero no habia nada mas que estatica, y por temor a no empeorar las cosas, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar junto a ella el tiempo que fuera necesario, y por casualidad, se topo con los calculos de aritmencia de Ginny, y para distraerse se puso a revisarlo, y tambien para tranquilizar un poco a la señora Weasley, decidio salir de dudas

-Disculpa Molly ¿"Hagry" y Ginny tiene un segundo nombre?-pregunto la chica rubia

-Si Harry tambien se llama James y a Ginny le pusimos Molly, por mi madre y por mi-

-Entonces eso "egra"- sonrio Fleur

-¿qué era, que pasa, de que estas hablando?- pregunto molesta la señora Weasley

-Nada en especial, solo tenia "cuguiosodad"-

Fleur tomo el pergamino y el lapiz y comenzo a hacer tablas y calculos, y en eso estuvo por media hora, hasta que por fin logro el resultado que queria

-Si son el uno para el "otgro", hojala que Ginny y "Haggy" se den cuenta de eso algun dia- murmuro sonrojada Fleur


	8. De sueños y pesadillas

**CAPITULO OCHO **

**SANGRIENTA BATALLA EN PRIVET DRIVE **

**PARTE UNO: SUEÑOS Y PESADILLAS**

Nuevamente se encontraba ahí, donde era mas vulnerable, pero esta vez, sus sueños eran agridulces, y no podía de ser de otra manera, en ese lugar se encontraba cada día que pasaba mas cerca de caer en las garras de Lord Voldemort, pues aunque comenzara con el mas hermoso de los sueños, invariablemente, la intervención del mago tenebroso le provocaba preferir pasar en vela la noche que sufrir tormentos ahí, pero una golpiza propinada de manera sobrenatural (incluso para un mago), lo había agotado completamente, y sin quererlo, se encontraba haciendo lo que sus enemigos esperaban, bajar las defensas.

Pero a pesar de todo, Harry soñaba placidamente, como no lo había hecho en meses, no había castillos ni pasillos misteriosos, ni la imagen de la muerte de Sirius repetida una y otra vez, de hecho el lugar era hermoso, uno de los pocos recuerdos que atesora de verdad, o mejor dicho de los lugares que mas alegrías le traían a la mente: el bosque que divide a la madriguera, la casa de sus amigos los Weasley, de Othery Saint Catchpolly, ya que en las pocas ocasiones que Harry pudo pasear por sus veredas, descubrió la hermosura que los interiores los árboles protegían, y de alguna manera, sospechaba que todos los Weasley tenían algo que ver con la belleza del lugar.

Pues en su sueño, se encontraba ahí, de espaldas a la madriguera, con un hermoso día frente a el, el bosque lo invitaba a explorarlo, y por mucho que pudiera resistirse, la tentación de sus hermosas veredas, y algo dentro de la espesura del bosque, lo llamaba, no lograba escuchar, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que fuera siguiendo la voz muda que lo llamaba, y sin detenerse para voltear a ver hacia la madriguera, inicio su camino por la vereda que lo conducía al interior del bosque, pero incluso en su sueño, sabia que pronto cambiaria, pues no tenia tanta suerte, pues el siempre sabe, y el siempre ve y si tiene oportunidad, el siempre intentara lastimarlo.

Conforme se adentraba en el hermoso bosque, la fresca vegetación de algunos árboles lo invitaban a arrancar un jugoso fruto de sus ramas, y con pesimismo, alzo la vista, a la espera de encontrar algún indicio de que Voldemort comenzaba a corromper su sueño, pero el panorama del cielo resultaba optimista y motivador, incluso a lo lejos, podía distinguirse con claridad el hermosos canto de la aves, pero sobre todo esa voz, que solo el podía escuchar, que lo llamaba, para que siguiera caminando, adentrándose mas y mas en el bosque.

Esa voz cada ves se hacia mas fuerte dentro de su cabeza, por lo que guiado por esta, llego hasta un arrollo, pero la voz le pedía que lo siguiera lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero decidido y a la ves con precaución, decidió caminar por la orilla con dirección río arriba, siempre en alerta, expectante de cualquier cosa que saliera fuera de lo común, y sus sospechas pronto se vieron cumplidas, cuando tras solo caminar una centena de pasos, se topo con un unicornio, que bebía tranquilamente de las aguas del arroyo, pero al verlo, se encabrito juguetonamente y camino hacia Harry, cerrándole completamente el paso, Harry intento pasar a su lado, pero un suave empujón por parte de la criatura se lo impidió -¿No me dejas pasar por que hay algo haya adelante?- Pregunto Harry sonriente El unicornio parecía entenderle, pues movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-¿No escuchas, alguien me esta llamando, no puedo dejarlo esperando-

Pero el unicornio no se apartaba del camino, ni permitía que Harry diera un paso mas, por lo que lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue saltar a la otra orilla del riachuelo , el equino seguía sus movimientos con mucha atención, y en cuanto Harry inicio su camino, el unicornio seguía sus pasos desde el otro lado, a través del serpenteante camino del arroyo.

Harry sintió cautela al principio de toparse con el animal, pero mientras continuaba su camino, su presencia de este le inspiraba mucha confianza, y siempre que se detenía y volteaba al otro lado, ahí se encontraba, aparentemente esperándolo, mirándolo incluso a los ojos con toda su atención para el. Una vez que sintió que no representaba ningún peligro, Harry decidió cruzar de nuevo el arroyo, para caminar junto al bello animal, y cariñosamente le paso la mano por la crin.

-A dónde camino, tu me sigues¿por qué, se que estoy soñando¿pero que significa esto?-

El unicornio lamió con cariño la mano de Harry, y esta vez, empujo a Harry hacia delante, para caminar juntos. Después de una larga caminata, llegaron a lo que Harry reconoció como un ojo de agua que manaba el fluido confortantemente caliente, un lugar al que Ron lo llevo en su primer visita a la madriguera.

Pero por alguna razón, el unicornio no quiso ni acercarse, pero empujo a Harry para que siguiera caminando, y este no lo pensó dos veces, pues la voz que lo llamaba se escuchaba provenir de algún lugar del ojo de agua, pero cuando llego al borde, una parte de si deseo no haberlo hecho, pero otra si, pues era una imagen que cualquier otro chico de su edad también habría deseado ver sin dudar un momento:

Sumergida en el agua, nada mas y nada menos que de la mismísima Cho Chang, tan solo asomando la cabeza , y por lo que Harry pudo percatarse antes de taparse los ojos, era que solo tenia puesto en su cuerpo, el listón que sujetaba su largo cabello, y esta parecía ya haberse dado cuanta de la presencia de Harry, pues le sonreía coquetamente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-Tardaste mucho en llegar- dijo "Cho" en un tono que provoco en Harry un retortijón en el estomago, -Yo te extrañe mucho¿Tu a mi no?-volvió a insistir la chica oriental.

Sin saber por que, y aunque continuaba tapándose los ojos, respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, y cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, no quería abrir los ojos, y mas cuando escucho que "Cho" sacaba su cuerpo del agua y tocaba con sus húmedas manos las suyas, intentando destaparle los ojos para que la pudiera verla. "Cho" le sonreía descaradamente y respiraba detrás de sus oídos

-¿No te gustaría verme asi como estoy?- murmuro la chica en un tono y sensual que incluso sonrojo mas a Harry Y como si lo estuvieran controlando con una maldición, movió de nuevo la cabeza afirmando, y permitió que las manos de "Cho" tomaran las suyas y las bajaran, y estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, cuando escucho un grito de reproche que lo hizo girarse inmediatamente, sin tener la oportunidad de ver a la chica, pero lo hizo a toda prisa pues se trataba de la voz de Ginny, que por alguna razón se encontraba mirándolos de frente, no tenia idea de cómo había llegado.

-¡No Cho¡Vas a ver, te voy a acusar con Michael!- dijo la pelirroja con un fuerte tono de reproche, y luego volteo a ver a Harry con tristeza en su mirada

-¡Y tu Harry, no tienes idea de cómo me has decepcionado!- Y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, y por reflejo, Harry salió corriendo detrás de ella, sin saber porque, pero lo hizo sin mirar atrás, sin dirigirle siquiera una ultima mirada a Cho, mas preocupado por que las pisadas de Ginny se iban alejando muy rápido de donde el se encontraba. Pero luego ya fue imposible alcanzarla, y en su lugar, se topo con el unicornio, que bebía placidamente del riachuelo

-¿No has visto pasar a una muchacha pelirroja? El unicornio negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y volvió beber agua del riachuelo Harry quedo en una encrucijada, no sabia que hacer¿ir detrás de Ginny o simplemente regresar con "Cho" y continuar donde se habían quedado, para esto no había razón lógica, pero incluso en un sueño, Ver a Cho Chang desnuda era ver a Cho Chang desnuda. Pero el unicornio dio un respingo que saco de sus libidinosos pensamientos a Harry y lo puso en su habitual estado de alerta, y por reflejo volteo al arroyo, y el agua proveniente del ojo de agua se había tornado carmesí, y un gran sentimiento de preocupación se apodero de el, y se encamino a toda velocidad a donde había dejado a "Cho".

Al llegar al lugar, su peor presentimiento se había convertido en realidad: El ojo de agua se había tornado completamente del color de la sangre, y buscando a "Cho" encontró su cuerpo flotando extrañamente en la orilla opuesta. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a salvar el cuerpo de la chica y de un salto entro al ojo de agua, pero este resulto mas hondo de lo que esperaba, y se vio arrastrado hasta el fondo. Desesperado por salir, Harry movió con toda sus fuerzas hacia la superficie, pero al salir, el panorama había cambiado completamente, pues el bosque había desaparecido , la luz se había ido de todo el lugar, ya no parecía estar en el ojo de agua del aquel bosque, mas bien parecía una gran pileta en un lúgubre calabozo, el cual apenas y estaba iluminado por una vela en la lejanía, y esa débil luz le revelo que el cadáver de Cho ya no estaba flotando, pero tampoco era el único que se encontraba en ese lugar, apilados en a la orilla de la pileta se encontraba el cadáver de Sirius, Cedric Digorry, Barty Chourch padre, el anciano muggle, el profesor Quirriel, muchos otros a los que el conocía solo de vista, pero que habían sido asesinados por la intervención de Voldemort, pero en una imagen le causo un gran dolor, pues sin poder apartar la vista, descubrió también ahí una cabellera pelirroja y una mirada cristalizada detrás de unos anteojos como los suyos: sus padres, y con repugnancia descubrió que en sus bocas de todos los cadáveres, se movían asquerosas serpientes. De pronto una gran ira lo invadió, preguntándose por que alguien era capaz de torturarlo así, pues sabia que tan dramático cambio en sus sueños solo se debía por que Lord Voldemort así lo disponía, pero tampoco quería pensar que si era capaz de hacerlo sufrir así en sus sueños, no se imaginaba que estaría dispuesto a hacerle cuando llegara a disponer de el.

Pero cuando todo su pensamiento estaba invadido de furia, la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle intensamente, lo que significaba otra cosa totalmente distinta: En algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, Voldemort también estaba furioso, y a juzgar por el intenso dolor que lo obligo a retorcerse en el agua, estaba mucho muy furioso, como no lo había estado en años, y poco a poco el sueño se iba "diluyendo", Harry fue "asentándose en la conciencia de su gran Némesis, y aunque el dolor era mucho, no podía despertar por dos razones, una quería saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo, y segundo, no sabia como hacerlo concientemente.

Y ahora Harry se encontraba dentro de la cabeza de Voldemort, y se encontraban rodeados de oscuridad total y sofocante calor, y el mago tenebroso estaba sentado en medio de todo eso, cuando a lo lejos, una puerta se abrió, dejando entrar algo de luz, inmediatamente una figura entro por ella y la cerro

-Señor mío¿Esta usted aquí?- exclamo la persona, su voz se escuchaba gris y trastornada

-Así es Rodolphus¿ahora que sucede?-

-Es Jorgunmander señor, se adelanto a el plan nuevamente señor, y la marca tenebrosa ya esta sobre el cielo de Londres- contesto "Rodolphus" detrás de su mascara

-¡Maldito sea el día en que decidí entrenarlo, pero a pesar de todo a mostrado iniciativa, pero dime ¿nuevamente actuó solo?-

-Si señor, nuevamente se niega a trabajar con el "bloodpack", de hecho los chicos están afuera ahora mismo, esperando instrucciones-

-Entonces divídelos-ordeno Voldemort detrás de su capucha- Que Bloodfang acompañen a Lucius a Gringgots; Pureblood puede auxiliar a tu esposa en nuestro asunto privado y Bloodclaw ira a la colina Onceupon con Dolohov y Goyle-

-¿Qué sucederá con Bloodmary?- interrumpió Rodolphus a su maestro

-Dile que ella me acompañara a Eastminister- sentencio con su fría voz- ahora ve y comunícaselos, necesito estar a solas con mi "amigo"-

Rodolphus salió a toda prisa de la habitación, y en cuanto Voldemort estuvo solo, se toco la frente, consiente de la presencia de Harry

-¿Me escuchaste "sangre sucia", espera la visita de Bellatrix, y si quieres sobrevivir a esta noche, tendrás que demostrar que eres apto de llamarte mi igual-

Tomo su varita y la puso a la altura de su cara

-¡_Lettallis Piraga_!- conjuro y de su varita salió una flama semejante a la de un soplete, y arremangándose su mano libre, la puso directamente sobre la flama, Harry sentía todo el dolor que eso provocaba, sin embargo, Voldemort aparentemente no sufría lo mismo

-Por cierto, te voy a dar un ultimo consejo, el amor es la mayor debilidad para un mago, y me imagino que la chica que murió en tu sueño es tu novia¿me equivoco, no voy a negar que tienes muy buen gusto, pero me temo que disfrutare muchísimo matándola¿Cómo se llama "Cho"?-

Pero el dolor ya era insoportable, y fue este mismo el que le provoco que despertara sobresaltado, y sin pensarlo corrió al baño, a poner bajo el chorro de agua fría su mano.

Y ahí fue el comienzo de todo, recuperándose poco a poco de la impresión, respiro tranquilo al notar que no había ninguna herida de quemadura, pero luego al voltearse al ver al espejo, se llevo un enorme susto, pues estaba intacto, y no podía ser, apenas hacia unas horas había recibido una dotación de golpes que debieron de haberle desfigurado el rostro, ya había otra cosa de que preocuparse, lo que mas urgía era escribirle otra carta inmediatamente a el profesor Dumbeldore, contándole con detalle lo que había sucedido, y salió del baño, pasando por la habitación de sus tíos, y otro detalle le puso los pelos de punta: La ausencia total de los ronquidos combinados de Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia, anteriormente había pasado noches en vela a causa de estos e incluso le hicieron añorar regresar a su "habitación" debajo de las escaleras y se habían convertido en algo normal del segundo piso de esa casa por las noches.

Asustado, toco la puerta de la habitación, arriesgándose a un fuerte castigo, pero nadie respondía, así que armándose de todo su valor, giro la perilla y entro a la habitación, cosa que nunca había hecho en toda sus años de estancia en esa casa, y por un momento se asombro con el lujo y derroche con que estaba adornada y decorada, cortinas de ultima moda, no uno, si no dos televisores e incluso un minibar, esa habitación no le envidiaba nada un modesto hotel de cuatro estrellas, pero en otro momento, eso hubiera sido buen material para atormentarlos a futuro, pero esta vez, le preocupaba, pues sus tíos estaban acostados en su cama, Harry se acercó cautelosamente, y puso sobre su mano sobre la cara de su tío, y un gran suspiro le nació del alma al descubrir que aun respiraban, pero la ausencia de ronquidos le hacia sospechar, por lo que con prudencia, sacudió levemente a su tío y luego a su tía, pero nada pasaba, entonces decidió tomar medidas mas drásticas

-¡Tío mis amigos MAGOS del colegio de MAGIA han venido a visitarme y se piensan quedar hasta el fin las vacaciones!- les grito a ambos a todo pulmón en sus caras, pero seguía sin haber siquiera una muestra de conciencia en los Dursley, por lo que intrigado, regreso a su habitación intrigado.

Al entrar en esta lo primero que hizo fue colocarse los anteojos , pero inmediatamente sintió algo de frió y se dirigió a su baúl a sacar un sweater, pero cuando se lo puso, reviso con la mirada toda su habitación, y cada vez se estaba asustando mas y mas, pues antes de caer inconsciente, recuerda haber disfrutado pensando en la cara que su tía iba a poner al ver los destrozos que había causado, pero todo esta en su lugar, o mejor dicho, todo estaba mucho mejor que antes, mas que pensar, pues ni por todo el oro de su bóveda, Tía Petunia hubiera entrado a realizar el aseo a su habitación, y eso era sin lugar a dudas un motivo para agregar en su carta, pero el frió era muy intenso, y tuvo que sacar su capa y ponérsela, pues extrañamente, t contrario a los otros días, el frió era demasiado, y una vez un poco mas abrigado, saco su tintero y un trozo de buen tamaño de pergamino y se dispuso a escribir la carta, con lujo de detalle, el unicornio, la aparición de Cho, los cadáveres, pero luego al llegar a la parte de Voldemort, varios nombres le resultaron desconocidos, y otros si muy familiares, pero no comprendía por que estaba tan enfadado con la desobediencia de ese tal Jorgunmander, y de igual forma le intrigo la mención del los integrantes de un grupo llamado Bloodpack, y como una flecha, recordó lo de la marca tenebrosa sobre Londres, pero por desgracia, desde su cuarto no podía verse en dirección a la ciudad, pero la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiera sucedido, lo hizo arriesgarse entrar al cuarto de Duddley, el cual dormía al igual que sus padres: en un estado semejante a la muerte, pero eso no le importo, incluso desperdicio la oportunidad de jugarle alguna broma pesada a su primo, pero sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la ventana y asomo la cabeza, y en el cielo, el cráneo con una serpiente en su boca, formado de luces esmeralda, brillaba en todo lo alto del cielo, y a pesar de estar un poco retirados de la capital y de la intensidad de la lluvia , la marca tenebrosa alcanzaba a distinguir con claridad.

Harry se quedo como embotado, mirando al cielo sin poder creerlo, fue entonces cuando comprendió las palabras del señor Weasley dos años atrás: Viviendo todos los días temerosos, esperando siempre lo peor, y cuando esto sucedía, esa horrible marca confirmaba todos tus temores. Pero por tercer vez, el frió arrecio, y Harry tuvo que meterse, suponiendo la horrible desgracia que provoco la aparición de la marca tenebrosa, y cerro la ventana, decidido a recostarse y esperar las noticias para el día siguiente.

Pero de pronto, escucho mucho movimiento en la calla, y por enésima ves, eso resultaba demasiado irregular en no solo en esa casa, sino en todo Privet Drive, y mucho mas confundido, se dispuso a salir de la su casa para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con lo que se topo, indudablemente le demostró que algo extraordinario y muy, pero muy fuera de lo normal, estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, pues todo, pero todo el primer piso del numero cuatro estaba destruido, y con andrajosas capas negras esparcidas por todo el nivel, Harry menos lo podía creer, quizás se estaba tratando de otro sueño, y se pellizco, pero el dolor era físico y real, y encomendándose al señor, subió por su varita y antes de regresar, tomo el ultimo trozo de chocolate que quedaba en su baúl, mordió un pequeño trozo y lo demás se lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, rogando no necesitarlo, pero de pronto, un grito femenino lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo reclamo con toda su atención. Bajo las escaleras, y haciendo de tripas corazón, giro la perilla, y nuevamente se llevo una gran sorpresa, a donde volteaba la vista, se encontraba totalmente destruido, había indicios de fuego, pero algo que lo alarmo fue que parecían ser producto de fuertes conjuros mágicos, pero en las esquinas, se notaban los destellos de los hechizos, y Harry imagino por un momento ir a ver lo que sucedía, pero de pronto, esa ya conocida sensación de infelicidad fue apareciendo en su mente, pero intento pensar en cosas felices, pero últimamente no había muchas cosas felices en las cuales apoyarse, y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de la muerte de Sirius, pero afortunadamente ya no era un niño de trece años, y empuño su varita, y sin pensarlo dos veces, invoco a su patronus

-¡_Expecto Patronuss_¡- Un magnifico ciervo astado salió de la punta de la varita y tomo una forma casi sólida.

Harry no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido con la invocación

-Es bueno verte- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir El patronus irradiaba bastante luz como para iluminar con claridad hasta con veinte metros, y fue gracias a esto, que Harry descubrió a una criatura que en ese momento le pareció mucho mas repulsiva que los dementors, pues se trataba de una combinación de algún felino, con cuernos de chiva saliéndole de la cabeza, escamas en el pecho, y una cola con una serpiente viva, la cual siseaba sin parar, y Harry podía comprender lo que esta decía

- La cabeza de león corroboro con un rugido que provoco que los tímpanos de Harry casi reventaran, pero entonces rápidamente recordó una conversación con Hagrid, sobre la bestia que tenis frente de el

Y Harry decidió seguir el consejo, y miraba con atención a la quimera, pero mientras lo hacia, su concentración iba fallando, y su patronus comenzaba a desvanecerse, y por lo cual, los horribles recuerdos infestaban sus mentes, pero cuando el patronus estaba a punto de desaparecer, apareció un mago, Harry deducía eso por la varita chispeante en su mano, con muchísimas cicatrices en el cuerpo y cara (Remy) salió de la nada y se lanzo sobre la bestia, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, y en un instante volteo a ver a Harry

-¡LARGATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ!- grito con sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que de su varita salía una especie de hoja metálica y le cortaba la cola de serpiente al animal, Harry estaba asombrado con eso, pero el mago le volvió a grita

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES, SI NO QUIERES QUE YO MISMO TE MATE!- Harry obedeció, y el único lugar seguro, se suponía era su casa, pero al dar la vuelta para entrar, el patronus ilumino la zona, y a varios dementors, tratando de entrar a la casa de sus tíos, y no lo dudo, le hecho encima al patronus al mismo tiempo que encantaba la puerta de su casa para que nada ni nadie pudiera abrirla, pero los dementors parecían reagruparse de quien sabe donde, y de todos los rincones oscuros salían mas y mas, y con el control de su patronus, el único lugar seguro que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue la casa de la señora Figg , pero de pronto se tropezó, la varita rodó, y la luz desapareció, y con eso quedaba a total merced de los dementors que rondaban entre las sombrea, lo único que podía distinguir, era el ruido provocado por la pelea ya lejana entre el mago y la quimera, y su mente todavía no aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pues había logrado escapar cuatro veces de Voldemort y esta vez moriría enfrente del supuestamente lugar mas seguro para el en el planeta, lejos de sus amigos y las personas que el quería, y sin la menor noticia de Dumbeldore o sus aliados.

-¡AGACHATE!- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de mujer que lo había sacado de su casa, Harry obedeció inmediatamente, y un hechizo paso rozándolo, dejando en el, aire un olor a pelo chamuscado, pero a sus espaldas, un dementor se incendiaba, moviéndose de un lado para otro, sembrando momentáneamente la confusión entre los suyos, dejándolos al descubierto, con lo que Harry se dio una idea para donde correr, y la explosión de un contenedor de basura cercano, le indico a lo lejos un camino libre de dementors.

Mientras corría, Harry recapitulo, su vida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, y extrañamente no tenia miedo, incluso, muy en el fondo, lo estaba disfrutando, pero esquivando andrajosas capas, no podía evitar preguntarse¿ si el hechizo de su madre solo funcionaba para con Voldemort¿ les afectaría también a los dementors, eso era obvio que no, entonces ¿El conjuro también mantendría a raya a los mortifagos, y como su muerte era casi un hecho esa noche¿Qué harían los dementors con el si lo llegaban a someter¿Lo besarian ahí o se lo llevarían a su amo, cuando faltaba apenas dos calles para llegar a la casa de la señora Figg, el aire le faltaba, y por primera vez, se sintió dependiente de su varita, y ahora la había perdido, se sentía mas vulnerable que en toda su vida, su cabeza entro en conflicto, una parte de el quería llegar a la casa de la señora Figg, pero otra quería quedarse ahí, y dejarse morir a manos de lo dementors, y así podría estar con Sirius, y sobre todo regresar al lado de sus padres, su oído alcanzo a distinguir el crujir de varias capas, lo que significaba que los dementors le habían dado alcance, y sonriendo amargamente, se dejo caer de rodillas, sabiendo que todo había acabado.

Pero una dulce voz, la misma que escuchó en su sueño le volvió a hablar, esta vez la escuchaba claramente como le susurraba desde el interior de su cabeza, y eso lo reconforto

-Corre hacia la casa Harry, corre tan rápido como puedas- le dijo la voz Harry obedecio, y fortuitamente algo, un contenedor de basura o un auto, lo que fuere volvió a explotar, y esto fue aprovechado por Harry, ya que la aparición de luz desconcertaba a los dementors

Pero cada que se acercaba, la oscuridad ya se le hacia muy rara, nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, y como cereza en el pastel , la lluvia ya lo había mojado todo y estaba completamente enlodado de pies a cabeza, además, semejante escándalo y destrucción hubiera alertado de inmediato a los vecinos, pero no se veía alma alguna que hiciera siquiera reclamo alguno, y cuando estaba a unos pasos de la casa de la señora Figg, el silencio total lo puso en guardia, pues en ese lugar, la hora del día o la noche que fuere, los gatos jamás dejaban de rondar ni hacer ruido, y en esa ocasión, el silencio era sepulcral, y desesperado, llego a la puerta y toco con los puños cerrados

-¡SEÑORA FIGG, ABRA POR FAVOR ESTAN AQUÍ, ALGUIEN LOS ENVIO DE VUELTA!-

Pero no había ninguna respuesta desde el interior de la casa, parecía completamente desierta, y no solo esa casa, sino la de a lado, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, Sin su varita y sin su patronus, las sensaciones causada por los dementors, pero en esa ocasión, asalto su cabeza como nunca lo había hecho antes, pues miles de oraciones sin sentido llenaban su cabeza

Los peores recuerdos llegaron en frenesí a su mente, eran demasiados y tan rápido que era imposible que Harry los numerara, pero dejaban la sensación de tristeza, rencor, furia, tristeza, miedo que Harry había tenido en toda su vida, y tratando de mantener la coherencia, Harry comenzó a abofetearse con toda su fuerza para evitar a toda costa caer en estado de shock, pero debido a esto, no se dio cuenta que un dementor apareció detrás de el, y con una bizarra sensualidad y delicadeza, paso sus pustulozas manos por la cabeza de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza, y Harry decidió refugiarse en un pensamiento, que quizás eso era otro sueño, una horrible y vívida pesadilla, si eso debía de ser, y una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro, el dementor recorría con suavidad sus dedos por la cara de Harry, el cual se había refugiado en su mente, El dementor parecía saborear cada instante, recorriendo a Harry con sus largos dedos, y de pronto, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, quito de su cara la capucha, dejando al descubierto un horrible rostro putrefacto, carente de ojos y oídos, solo los orificios por donde respiraba y otro que le servia de boca estaban presentes, y este ultimo babeaba una purulenta y viscosa sustancia, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que su pútrido aliento frió se estrellara contra la cara de su presa, en este caso Harry Potter, el niño que ya ni siquiera iba a sobrevivir.


	9. “Pureblood”

**CAPITULO NUEVE **

**BATALLA SANGRIENTA EN PRIVET DRIVE SEGUNDA PARTE **

**"PUREDLOOD" **

El silencio se había vuelto sepulcral, Harry no podía distinguir nada, mas que un olor a carne en descomposición muy fuerte, y no noto como los dementors se acercaban a su compañero, rodeándolo, excitados por la presa que tenían ahí mismo, pero pesar de sus esfuerzo, la presencia de mas dementors "rompía" su defensa, y poco a poco la imagen del momento en que Sirius era asesinado entraba y salía de su mente una y otra vez.

Pero a pesar de todo, la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Harry continuaba estampada en su rostro, pues la pesadilla iba a terminar cuando recibiera tanto daño como fuera posible, eso sonaba estúpido, pero podía ser, y solo iba a perder su alma si no resultaba hipótesis, pero poco a poco se comenzó a preocupar, pues a pesar de su grueso suéter y su abrigadora capa, el frió iba en aumento considerable, y cada gota de lluvia que caía en su rostro era como un piquete con aguja, pero ya no podía pensar con coherencia, solo la imagen de la sonriente Bellatrix Lastrenge acribillando mortalmente a Sirius aparecía en su mente.

Pero el olor a carne descompuesta se hizo mas presente que nunca y fue tan agudo, que por un instante regreso a Harry a la realidad, y este pudo observar directamente a la cara al dementor que lo tenia sujetado con fuerza entre sus asquerosas manos, esos era sin duda el indicio de que el dementor le robaría el alma, y entonces seria cuando despertaría. Y solo unos escasos centímetros faltaban para que la terrible criatura sellara sus labios con los de Harry, cuando providencialmente dos figuras conocidas aparecieron frente a la puerta de la señora Figg: una vestía una elegante capa verde esmeralda de diseñador y otra con una gabardina color naranja oscuro, que combinaba con el color de su pelo, al voltear a ver a Harry, se llenaron de horror

-¡_EXPECTO PATRONNUS!- _exclamaron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres y de sus varitas salieron dos figuras plateadas, la mujer de la capa esmeralda había invocado un patronus con forma de una liebre de gran tamaño, que salió velozmente a empujar al dementor que sostenía a Harry, obligando a este a alejarse de Harry, y de la varita de cabellos naranja, un enorme toro, que mantenía a raya a los demás dementors

-¡POTTER, POTTER¿ESTAS BIEN?- dijo la bruja de capa verde al momento que zarandeaba a Harry, pero fue con una bofetada de su mano, que por fin Harry reacciono, y fue como si ahí mismo despertara de la pesadilla, Harry movió su cabeza, adolorido

-¿Cómo esta Harry, Emmeline?- pregunto la bruja de cabello naranja

-Estoy bien, creo- dijo Harry que se intento levantar, pero un mareo se lo impidió

-¡No es cierto Potter, no es cierto, no estas bien , nada esta bien¿qué demonios sucedió aquí?- pregunto Tonks irritada

-No lo sabemos ni lo sabremos si te pones en ese plan Nymphadora- comento con premura Madame Vance

-¡Pero acaba de haber una masacre en Wimbledon, y luego llego aquí, y te veo a punto de ser besado por un dementor- explico Tonks exasperada

-¿Entonces no era una pesadilla?- pregunto Harry confundido- ¿No estoy dormido?

-No no lo creo Potter- sonrio irónicamente madame Vance, mientras caminaba a la puerta de la señora Figg, y tocaba con el puño cerrado a la puerta

- ¡Abran ahora mismo, necesitamos de su apoyo¿Mundungus¿Alastor¿Weasley¿Arabella¡ABRAN MALDITA SEA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ AFUEAR CON HARRY Y UN EJERCITO DE DEMENTORS CON NOSOTROS-

Pero igual nadie contestaba desde el interior, y entonces con un conjuro, madame Vance abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente después conjuro una tableta de chocolate y se la dio a Harry

-Venga cométela toda, deprisa-y sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces, Harry se la arrebato de las manos y lo devoro de un bocado -Tenemos que movernos rápido y sacarte de aquí, ya no estas mas seguro aquí que en cualquier otra parte- dijo madame Vance con premura- vamos a dentro, quizás haya polvos Flu u otra cosa con que hacerlo-

Harry y la madame Vance entraron a la casa de la señora Figg , pero no había nadie en su interior, pero Harry se acerco a la ventana, y vio por primera vez a Tonks en acción, y era sorprendente, pues mientras su patronus se hacia cargo de los dementors, ella misma se encargaba de hacerles prender fuego a sus capas, pero con tal destreza, que por momentos, el ojo perdía de vista a las acciones que realizaba Nymphadora

-Harry, ven aquí, ayúdame, creo que los encontré- exclamo madame Vance

- Todos están aquí, atrapados, pero parecen como si estuvieran muertos- Harry de inmediato fue al lado de la bruja, y la ayudo a levantar una puerta en el piso, y al bajar al cuarto que ocultaba, ahí estaban todos los encargados de su vigilancia, sometidos e inconscientes, madame Vance se paro frente a Harry

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

-Yo se lo mismo que usted - exclamo Harry

-No necesito que me digas la verdad, no comprendes lo que en verdad sucede aquí- pero luego la mirada de madame Vance se fijo en la mano de Harry -¿y tu varita?

-La perdí cuando intente venir hacia aquí-

-Yo no soy nadie para regañarte, pero la varita de un mago debe de ser una extensión de su cuerpo, y en todo momento debes de estar conciente de que en momentos como este la puedes necesitar- Las palabras de madame Vance lo hicieron sentir mal, pero esta dio la vuelta e intento liberar a sus compañeros, pero le resulto menos que imposible, por lo que se dedico a buscar los polvos Flu entre las cosas de Arabella Figg

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí lo antes posible- comento en voz alta

- ¡Ya se, el autobús noctámbulo puede funcionar!- Pero las cavilaciones de la bruja fueron interrumpidos, cuando se escucho el grito de Tonks

-¡EMMELINE, SAL AQUÍ AFUERA DE INMEDIATO!- La voz de Tonks se escuchaba asustada, y sin decirle nada a Harry, madame Vance salió a la calle, empuñando su varita con fuerza. Harry se asomo por la ventana, y gracias a la intensa luz que irradiaba el patronus de Tonks, pudo distinguir a un encapuchado que se movía diferente a los dementors, y en una fracción de segundo, Harry pudo ver que ese encapuchado también portaba mascara, pero era mas horrible que la de un mortifago, y al voltear a ver a Tonks y a madame Vance

-entretenlo Nymphadora, voy a mandar un mensaje a Dumbeldore inmediatamente, tu has lo que este a tu alcance- -Es fácil decirlo- refunfuño Tonks

-¿Disculpa?-

-nada, nada ¡_AURIAM_!- conjuro Tonks apuntando su varita al cielo, provocando que la zona se iluminara como si fuera un desnublado mediodía, lo que provoco que los dementors retrocedieran, huyendo a esconderse en la oscuridad, pero el encapuchado que Harry había visto, no lo hacia, incluso continuaba avanzando hacia Tonks, la cual parecía muy nerviosa ante los pasos del encapuchado, el cual saco su varita, y con una floritura hizo saliere de ella un filo metálico que emanaba un resplandor ambivalente de color rojo y verde, pero Tonks no le dio tregua al encapuchado, y con toda la velocidad que pudo, le lanzo cuantos hechizos ofensivos recordaba, pero todo era inútil, el encapuchado los desviaba con el filo que salía de su varita, todo esto lo veía Harry a través de la ventana, que en esos momentos, pensaba que Tonks era lo máximo, pero el encapuchado, apunto la varita al cielo, e hizo desaparecer la luz, Harry se dio cuenta de algo

-¡Madame Vance, están rodeando a Tonks, hay que ayudarla- exclamo Harry apremiado

-¡No, No, de ninguna manera nuestra prioridad es tu seguridad y ahora mismo te voy a sacar de aquí con la mayor parte de tu cuerpo- esto ultimo intento decirlo como broma, pero el momento de ninguna manera fue el indicado, Harry la observaba incrédulo

-¿Cómo puede ser usted capaz de esto?- le reclamo Harry -¿La va a dejar enfrentarse a esas cosas?-

-Una vida por salvar seis, me parece un sacrificio justo, además sus padres sin dudas estarían orgullosos de su decisión –

Pero Harry, imprudentemente no se quedo a discutir mas y salio por la puerta, y aunque Tonks intentaba mantener a raya a los dementors, el esfuerzo la había puesto de rodillas, sosteniendo débil y temblorosamente la varita, por lo que Harry aprovecho que los dementors aun no la cercaban por completo, y corrió a su lado, donde Tonks ya comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de los dementors.

-¡No me pegues papá por favor no me pegues, me causas daño, por favor no me pegues, yo te quiero papa, no me pegues!- murmuraba Tonks incoherentemente Lo único que a Harry se le ocurrió, fue meter la mano en su bolsillo, y providencialmente encontró la barra una barra de chocolate, y sin dudarlo la partió a la mitad, y tras darle una bofetada a Tonks pera que regresara a la realidad, se lo dio

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- dijo Tonks, y de inmediatamente se levanto- _¡EXPECTO PATRONNUS!_

El toro volvió a aparecer, y embistió a varios dementors para dejarle el paso libre a Harry, el cual no dudo en regresar a la casa, seguido de Tonks, la cual miraba atentamente al encapuchado, el cual permanecía de pie, en medio de la multitud de dementors, observando como escapaban Adentro, madame Vance los esperaba con un caldero, al cual había atado a todos sus compañeros inconscientes

-¡Vamos, toquen esto y saldremos de aquí!- ordeno madame Vance -Emmeline, necesito que traigas a Dumbeldore cuanto antes, esto no es normal, creo que el mortifago que esta con los dementors es miembro del bloodpack- dijo Tonks con una extraña mirada en los ojos

-Eso significa que...-murmuro madame Vance

-Si, que aquel-que-no-mencionamos ha logrado encontrar a Jorgunmander- interrumpió Tonks

Harry sintió un extraño presentimiento al ver la mirada de Tonks, pues esta le decía algo como un aviso, y fue cuando Harry comprendió lo que la Auror intentaba

-¿Tu que vas a hacer Tonks?- pregunto Harry con preocupación

-Lo mas divertido, entretener a ese maldito hasta que ustedes salgan de aquí- sonrio Tonks, y separo la mano del caldero

-Muy bien, gracias Nymphadora, te lo agradeceré de por vida- sonrio también madame Vance

-¿listo Harry, nos vamos en 5...4...3...2... Pero Harry no estaba convencido de lo que se encontraba a punto de hacer, pero cuando madame Vance dijo uno, soltó su mano del caldero, ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus rescatistas

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Harry?- pregunto sorprendida Tonks, mientras el caldero desaparecía y los otros magos desaparecían de la habitación

-¡No voy a dejarte luchar sola, no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti!-

-No seas tonto, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte, así que ahora, espera aquí mientras regresan por ti- exclamo Tonks en un tono que pareció una orden

-Ya te dije que no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti-

-Espero que me disculpes algún dia Harry...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo siento Harry, pero tu me obligaste, por que tienes que parecerte tanto a Sirius y tu padre- se lamento Tonks, y alzo la varita, sin dudar iba a utilizar algún maleficio para dejar inconsciente a Harry, pero de pronto una explosión voló la puerta, e inmediatamente después, un rayo de color amarillo opaco dio de lleno en Tonks, dejando a Harry sorprendido y asustado, preguntándose que seguiría después, y desde el otro lado de la puerta, el encapuchado estaba de pie, apuntándole con la varita

– _Tu eres del maestro basura_ - exclamo el encapuchado ¡en parsel! La noche se estaba llenando de sorpresas, pues en cuanto dijo esas palabras, el mago desapareció el filo metálico que salía de su varita, y se puso a hacer florituras con esta

- _Voy a divertirme un momento contigo, mientras la señora Bellatrix llega_ -exclamo el encapuchado.

Pero Harry tomo la varita de Tonks y se dispuso a batirse a duelo con ella, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerza, salió de la casa, y se inclino a modo de darle a entender a su rival de que el duelo iba a comenzar, pero este hizo mofa de la nobleza de Harry

- _Así que el sangre sucia piensa que puede derrotarme a mi con una varita que no es suya, eso es interesante_-

Harry no comprendió como pudo saber que se trataba de una varita que no le pertenecía, pero aun así, decidió no dar marcha atrás, y si quería lograra algo, tenia que sorprender -¡EXPELLIARMUS!-

El encapuchado extendió loa mano arrogantemente, dando a entender que pararía el hechizo de Harry con la mano, pero desde la oscuridad, dos chorros de luz surgieron a espaldas de Harry, tomando desprevenido al encapuchado, impactando de lleno en el, y enviándolo a estrellarse contre unos botes de basura. Pero el encapuchado se incorporo de inmediato, pero sin la varita en su mano, y a espaldas de Harry, se escucho la voz de u8na mujer

-¡CRUCIO!-

El encapuchado se retorció de dolor, dando estridentes aullidos de dolor, como si no fuera humano, pero luego se volvió a escuchar la misma voz de mujer

-¡INCENDIO!-

La capa del encapuchado comenzó a arder, pero quizá su dueño ya se encontraba inconsciente debido a la anterior maldición, pero en cuanto la capa se quemo por completo, las llamas se extinguieron, provocando que el humo invadiera la ya de por si difícil visibilidad De entre el humo, surgieron dos figuras, una, de una mujer joven (Bella Dona), que Harry no reconoció, pero la que estaba a su lado, le era mucho muy familiar

-¿Profesor Dumbeldore?- pregunto

-En lo de Dumbeldore estas en lo correcto, pero en lo de profesor, yo creo que solo en México y Timbuktu podría yo dar clases- contesto el mago de gran estatura Harry, que creía que ya nada mas podía sorprenderle, vio con claridad el rostro del mago, casi se cayo de espaladas, pues únicamente por el corte de barba, era idéntico al director de Hogwarts. Pero estaba igual en su asombro, que no se dio cuenta de que seis personas mas lo rodearon, uno el mas alto (Weiland), no reparo su comentario

-Como siempre usted tenia la razón, es idéntico a James, pero saco el carácter de Evans-

-Igual que sus ojos- completo coqueta, una hermosa bruja de pelo cobrizo (Wanda)

-Así es, ambos estarían orgullosos de haberlos visto actuar como lo hizo esta noche- completo "la copia" de Dumbeldore

Pero Harry no prestaba atención, y estaba enormemente confundido, pero el mago anciano lo miro a los ojos, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que se encontraba frente a un imitador de Dumbeldore, pero de pronto cayo en cuenta que ya lo había visto en un lugar anteriormente, En la foto que "Ojoloco" Moody le había mostrado perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix original

-Debo de pedir una disculpa Harry, por llegar así sin avisar- dijo el mago

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Harry cauteloso

-¡Cierto, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Evanibal Lanzarote Malaquias Aberforth Dumbeldore, para servirte, y los magos que te rodean son mis aprendices, menos Weiland, que ese ya debería de buscar los suyos propios- dijo en broma el recién auto introducido- Ellos son Lars Erikcson, ya conoces a Weiland, este es Remy D'balzabu, nuestro casanova local, esos dos son los gemelos Parislove, Wanda y Pietro, la pequeña Christinne Christanval, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, es mas peligrosa de lo que sus ojos revelan, y por ultimo, te presento a mi nieta Bella Dona, la ultima en el linaje de los Dumbeldore-

Los siete magos hicieron una cortes inclinación a Harry, el cual no podía salir de su asombro, al igual que el resto de la noche, apenas y se daba a la idea de asimilar algo, una nueva sorpresa sucedía. Pero mientras Harry salía de sus cavilaciones, los otros magos fueron a donde el encapuchado yacía inconsciente, y utilizando el mismo hechizo sometedor que con los miembros de la orden del fénix, dejo sin posibilidad de actuar al encapuchado, Aberforth se separo un momento de Harry y camino hacia donde habían sometido al mago tenebroso, y le intento quitar una horrenda mascar que portaba,(esta era completamente negra con un a sola ranura para un ojo carmesí que se movía de un lado para el otro

-Si me temo que era lo que me suponía- comento Aberforth rascándose la barbilla

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- pregunto Pietro mientras intentaba por su cuenta retirar la mascara

-¡Este pobre mago utilizo alguna clase de hechizo de pegado permanente en su rostro, no podremos quitarle eso del rostro a menos que lo matemos, o le cortemos la cara!-

-Eso lo podemos arreglar sin problema- dijo la bruja de mas corta edad

-¡CHIP!- exclamaron con indignación todos los magos

-¿De casualidad alguien tiene idea de que hora es?- pregunto Aberforth volteando al cielo, donde había aparecido una segunda marca tenebrosa

-son las doce con un minuto- dijo Lars sacando un reloj de cuerda de su bolsillo

-Tenemos unos cuantos minutos para poner a salvo a Nymphadora, así que alguien hechicé un traslador de inmediato y den le su varita a Harry-

Y de inmediato, Chip se acerco a Harry, y con un poco de pena, le mostró su varita, y Harry no dudo en tomarla

-¡Gracias!- contesto Harry, pero esta vez noto como la chica se sonrojaba.

Por otro lado, Wanda logro transportar a Tonks a algún lugar, y justo a tiempo, pues de pronto, todo el lugar se lleno de el crujir de muchísimas capas, Harry reconoció ese sonido, pues mas magos se habían aparecido, y de inmediato, temió por los Dursley, pero Wanda lo tranquilizo inmediatamente

-No te preocupes, toda la zona esta protegida, no podrán tocar a un solo muggle Harry respiro tranquilo, y con su propia varita en sus manos, contemplo como desde la dirección donde estaba la casa de sus tíos, las luces de los faros se prendían al paso de algo, e inmediatamente, se apagaban, Harry temió por un instante que se tratara de Lord Voldemort, pero la ausencia de cualquier dolor en su frente, lo tranquilizaba, y notando esto, Aberforth le susurró al oído

-Hagan lo que hagan, o digan lo que digan, no vayas a perder la calma, o Voldemort se nos va a aparecer-

-¿Cómo...?- murmuro Harry

Aberforth le guiño el ojo y volvió a susurrarle al oído

-No es el lugar ni el momento- sonrio el mago

Pero mientras, el crujir de las capas se hacia mas y mas cercano, y una voz estridente lo hizo recordar por enésima ves la muerte de Sirius,

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA PUREBLOOD, SE SUPONIA QUE EL ESTABA DIRIGIENDO A LOS DEMENTORS- gritaba Bellatrix Lastrenge escupiendo gruesas gotas de saliva en cada palabra, flaqueada por otros encapuchados.

Pero al doblar en la calle donde Harry y compañía se encontraban, la gritería de Bellatrix se detuvo, y su característica sonrisa psicópata volvió a su rostro, y con aparente mas tranquilidad, camino hacia donde Harry, y a cada paso que daba, las lámparas de los faros se encendían a su paso, flaqueada por los otros encapuchados que sin lugar a dudas eran mortifagos

-¿El bebito Potter tiene nuevos amigos?- dijo Bellatrix haciendo su voz falsa de bebe Pero Aberforth se acerco a la luz, y por un momento, el rostro de Bellatrix se puso pálido, pero inmediatamente, se puso a provocar al mago

-Entonces, esto si que es una sorpresa, el hermano prodigo a decidido volver a joder al maestro- chillo Bellatrix - ¿Me he de imaginar que tu estúpido consanguíneo ignora aun tu presencia?-

-Mi no tan querida y mucho menos estimada señora Lastrenge, por fin en los años que llevo conociéndola, he encontrado algo en lo que estamos en común, y es que los dos opinamos que Albus es un idiota, pero mientras yo lo digo con sustento en hechos de mis años de infancia con el buen Albus, tus suposiciones se deben al pavor que tu y ese estúpido de Tom Ryddle le profesan a mi querido hermano-Contesto Aberforth con toda su educación y de forma muy natural- pero me temo que nuestro amigo de orejas puntiagudas nos dio el "soplo" de su ambicioso plan, y como no podemos evitar que hagan todo, por lo menos vamos a pegarle donde a Ryddle mas le duela-

-¿Cómo te atreves a referirte al maestro en esa forma?- exclamo Bellatrix

-La misma que tu te das para exhibir ese huesudo rostro por las calles¿sabes,creo que me agradas mas con la mascara, resalta el color de tus mejillas- bromeo con toda naturalidad, arrancando una sonrisa de todos sus aprendices e incluso de Harry, al ver la cara de Bellatrix, humillada por el comentario

-Quítate de mi camino y entrégame a Potter, y te aseguro que tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor- advirtió Bellatrix amenazante

-De ninguna manera, si quitándoles al niño que vivió de las manos, puedo hacer que tanto Albus como Tom se enojen, créeme que no voy a dejar que te lo lleves, me quitarías una satisfacción en la vida- dijo Aberforth con la aparente calma habitual de los Dumbeldore

-¿Y que te dice que vengo por el niño, a lo mejor el señor tenebroso solo me pidió su cadáver- dijo Bellatrix, intentando parecer indiferente

-Voy a parecer maleducado, pero voy a contestar una pregunta con otra¿Si tu tal señorita tenebrosa no te envió por el niño que vivió para que lo llevaras a su presencia con vida, entonces por que "Pureblood" no lo mato cuando tuvo su oportunidad?-

-Por que la vida de Potter es un regalo de mi maestro por mi fidelidad a su causa y a su destino-

-¿En serio que ustedes los "comedores de muerte" creen en las palabras de ese mal nacido, pues déjame decirte algo, Tom Ryddle solo vive y actúa para si mismo, y no me hagas humillarte mas, por que me comenzaría a sentir mal conmigo mismo...-

-¡Calla maldita porquería, no quiera hacerme escuchar la mierda que sale de tu boca, quizá tu hermano y tu sean igual de poderosos, pero hay algo por lo que con el tenemos precauciones, y en cambio tu nos das risa, y es que tu ya probaste lo que es matar, lo que te convierte quieras o no en uno de nosotros, y después de lo de Edimburgo ya solo eres una escoria de lo que alguna vez fuiste-

-¡jul! Golpe bajo Señora Lastrenge, pero quizá ahora solo posea la mitad de mi poder, pero créeme que eso me vasta para patear tu huesudo trasero, vieja bruja ¡_Expelliarmus_!

El hechizode Aberforth tomo por sorpresa Bellatrix, pero los encapuchados la protegieron con varios hechizos, y Bellatrix se disponía a contraatacar, pero una voz interrumpió las acciones

-¡Basta Bellatrix!-

Todos los magos, tanto mortifagos como los del lado de Harry temblaron de miedo al escuchar esa voz, pero Aberforth solo apretó la varita y frunció el entrecejo; Ante ellos había aparecido, vestido con su túnica esmeralda, nada mas y nada menos que Jorgunmander, el cual camino hacia donde tenían al mortifago sometido, y nadie se lo esperaba, metió sus manos en la cavidad ocular del mortifago, sacando una esfera, casi idéntica a la de Ojoloco, solo que esta era de color rojo carmesí, y luego limpiándose sus propias manos y luego el ojo en la túnica del mago al que acababa de dejar tuerto, volteo a ver a Bellatrix con aire arrogante

-¿Puedes decirme quien fue el idiota que recluto a este imbecil para ser parte de mi Bloodpack?-

Bellatrix, perecía asustada, y luchaba por ocultarlo

-El mismo maestro en persona, chico entrometido- dijo Bellatrix

-Me temo que voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con mi padre, pero ya que estoy aquí, veo que ya van mas de diez minutos y no has podido capturar al chico Potter, por lo que he decidido actuar con ustedes- sonrio el cruel mago, y luego volteo hacia donde Harry -Diablos, parece copia al carbón del maldito cornamenta¡e imaginar que pudo ser mi hijo!-

Al escuchar esto, Harry sintió una cubetada de agua fría, que significaban esas palabras, pues aparentemente, ese tipo conocía a sus padres, pero no era mas grande que Bill o Charlie Weasley, pero Jorgunmander volteo hacia Aberforth e hizo una cara de fastidio

-¿Otra vez tu viejo, no comprendes que por mes que lo intentes, jamás podrás ganarme, vamos déjame que me lleve a Potter, y todos felices¿de acuerdo?-

Pero Aberforth negó con la cabeza y en el cielo aparecieron una tercera y cuarta marca tenebrosa

-¡Tenemos que acabar esto rápido, o si no el señor tenebroso se enfadara!- dijo Bellatrix irritada- Se niño bueno Jorgunmander y mátalos de una vez ¿quieres?

-Generalmente me negaría a recibir ordenes de ti, pero solo esta vez haré una excepción, pero me la voy a cobrar cuando lo necesite-

Bellatrix y los demás mortifagos desaparecieron, dejando la calle a oscuras nuevamente, Jorgunmander hizo una floritura exagerada con la varita, y se inclino nueve veces, una por cada mago

-Va a ser un gusto acabar con ustedes- dijo con petulancia. Pero los "Lafters" parecían ya haber ensayado la situación , y en un instante rodearon al asesino, e iniciaron una lucha a base de conjuros, maleficios y contrameleficios, corriendo por todo el lugar, esquivando por milímetros los hechizos, y utilizando hechizos que Harry jamás había visto en su vida, pero desde su posición, Harry se daba cuenta que Jorgunmander solo estaba jugando con los chicos, el único que relativamente podía soportar los ataques de Jorgunmander por mas tiempo era Weiland, Aberforth y Bella Dona observaban el combate con muchísima atención, pues de seguro ellos seguirían, y mientras la lucha continuaba por toda la calle, Harry descubrió el destino de la mayoría de los dementors, pues cada hechizo provocado por la lucha iluminaba con suficiente claridad para ver en el piso las túnicas de los dementors vacías, pero de pronto su atención regreso a la pelea cuando Aberforth yBella Dona gritaron al unísono

-¡CUIDADO LARS, TRAS DE TI!-

_-¡AVADA KADEVRA!-_ conjuro el asesino, y la advertencia le llego muy tarde al joven mago, pues aunque intento quitarse de la trayectoria del hechizo, esta dio de lleno en su cabeza, provocando que cayera, ya sin vida, al pavimento El rostro de Aberforth se endureció aun mas, pero aun así continuaba observando detenidamente la lucha, pero en el instante en que Harry lo volteo a ver, en sus labios podía leerse "te voy a matar".

Pero Bella Dona no se contuvo, y corrió al lado del cuerpo de Lars para sacarlo del campo de batalla, mientras los demás continuaban lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, intentando que uno solo diera en Jorgunmander, pero este o los eludía, o los repelía con gracia y estilo, pero Harry no supo como fue que lo hizo, pero tomo su varita y la apunto hacia el mago asesino

_-¡STUPEFY!-_ El hechizo tomo distraído al mago, y dio de lleno, aturdiéndolo un poco, cosa que fue aprovechada por los "Lafters" pera descargar sobre de el todos los hechizos de ataque que por su mente cruzaron, provocando una gran explosión de luz, que imposibilito completamente la visibilidad Y cuando la luz se disipó, Jorgunmander estaba tirado en el asfalto, riéndose a carcajada suelta, los demás magos lo veían con precaución

-jaja, me han logrado derribar, y fue un estúpido niño quien lo logro- se reía dementemente- y me ha hecho una cortada en mi mejilla, es el primero que lo logra, y por eso no tendré compasión de ninguno de ustedes _¡REBITHUIM DEMENTORUS!-_

Una segunda explosión de luz ilumino toda la zona, y poco a poco, como si fueran siendo infladas con aire caliente, las capas de los extinguidos dementors volvían a rellenarse con la esencia de sus dueños, pero esto también fue aprovechado por Jorgunmander, que aprovechando que todos estaban deslumbrados, se deslizo justo detrás de Harry, y alzo su varita para convertirla en una hoja metálica y apuñalar con ella a Harry, pero Aberforth también lo había visto y se le adelanto, impidiendo que el filo siquiera penetrara en Harry, y con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido para su edad, Aberforth pateo con toda su fuerza a Jorgunmander, sacándole el aire a este

-¡Tu quieres jugar rudo, pues juguemos con tus reglas!- dijo Aberforth con un tono de molestia en su voz

-Así que el cobarde ha decidido luchar en mi contra, como en los viejos tiempos¿cuántas veces lo hicimos, quince, diez y seis?-

-Me harías el favor de cerrar la boca y pelear-

Harry solo veía como ambos luchaban, esa noche sus estándares sobre las dimensiones que una pelea de magos podría llegar a tener tuvieron que ser replanteadas, pues si había visto luchar a Dumbeldore y A Voldemort apenas unos meses atrás, lo que presenciaba no tenia comparación, pues aunque Aberforth utilizaba demasiados hechizos defensivos, estos servían para reflejarlos hacia Jorgunmander, haciéndolo pensar mas en sus ataques, al voltear hacia otro lado, los otros magos volvían a conjurar sus patronus, pero uno le llamo especialmente la atención, pues el que la chica Bella Dona controlaba, tenia la forma de un enorme Pegaso, que embestía en gran numero a los dementors resucitados, y al parecer, juntos con los otros, protegía a Wanda, que murmuraba algún hechizo, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Lars, pero de pronto, recibió un regaño -¡Potter, no te dieron tu varita para que solo veas!- le grito Weiland -¿Sabes conjurar un patronus?

Harry respondió afirmativamente

-¿Pues que demonios esperas?-

Harry se lamento no poder ver con mas atención la pelea entre Aberforth y Jorgunmander, y de inmediato convoco a su ciervo patronus, y lo lanzo en contra de los dementors, pero estos nuevamente parecían haberse multiplicado, cuando, el patronus de Bella Dona cambio de color, de plateado a rojo, y cuando embistió a los dementors, este provoco en ellos, lo que Harry no había visto hacer a otros patronus, pues al contacto con cualquier parte del Pegaso, la criatura comenzaba a incendiarse, pronto, el patronus de Harry fue el único que conservo su color plateado, pues los de los otros magos seguían el ejemplo del de Bella Dona.

Pero la batalla fue interrumpida abruptamente por el mismo Jorgunmander, que estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo incendiario a Aberforth

-Lastima, media hora pasada de las doce de la noche, bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida, pero no fue en vano, por lo menos una escoria menos en este mundo- dijo Jorgunmander al referirse Al difunto Lars, luego alzo la varita al cielo _-¡Mosmorde!-_

La marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo por quinta ocasión, y luego, le sonrio a Aberforth

-Nos estamos viendo anciano-

Y sin decir nada mas , desapareció en la noche

-Creo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo, si no queremos a los del ministerio rondándonos, así que veámonos, Remy, carga el cuerpo de Lars, Bella Dona, prepáranos un translador- decía Aberforth respirando a bocanadas por la boca, aun así daba ordenes, pero cuando se topo con lo ojos de Harry, se detuvo -Potter, no te voy a obligar a que nos sigas, pero si quieres ayuda con tu problema, te ofrezco un trato, tu me ayudas en un pequeño negocio, y yo te ayudo a sacarlo a "el" de tu cabeza, necesito que me respondas ahora mismo-

Harry dudo, como es normal, pero cuando Aberforth le extendió su mano para estrecharla, no hubo dudas, Harry la estrecho con toda su fuerza

-Creo que eso es un si, veámonos hija, antes de que las ratas del ministerio aparezcan-

Harry puso su mano en un bote de basura que Bella Dona había encantado para que les sirviera de translador, pero cansado, volteo hacia el cielo, y por un momento le pareció que las cinco marcas tenebrosas estaban en una especie de formación, y de hecho así era, pues con un poco de imaginación, estas dibujaban un pentagrama perfecto, y estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de eso cuando sintió que un gancho lo jalaba por debajo del ombligo, y de pronto estaba volando en esa conocida sensación de estar dentro de un torbellino de colores y sonidos, al lado de unos perfectos desconocidos, que quizá le habían salvado la vida nuevamente.


	10. El combate de Ginny

**CAPITULO DIEZ **

**EL COMBATE DE GINNY **

Con mucha incertidumbre, y con la mitad de su familia fuera de su casa esa noche, Ginny tuvo que retirase a dormir con la preocupación de saber si sus hermanos y su padre regresarían con vida de esa noche, en el radio habían dicho que la marca tenebrosa apareció cinco veces en un periodo de media hora, la primera sobre la para entonces ruinas del estadio de quidditch de Wimbledon, la segunda al otro lado de Londres, arriba del callejón Diagon, la tercera al este, sobre la zona de Eastminister, una cuarta al lado oeste de Londres, donde todos los magos sabían que se encontraba el bosque de las hadas: la colina Onceupon, pero Ginny ya no supo de la aparición de la quinta marca tenebrosa en el cielo de Londres, pero angustiada, hizo una oración en silencio, para pedir por la vida de su familia, y por la de Harry, pues algo en su corazón le decía que algo malo iba a pasar esa noche.

Al cerrar los ojos, no tenia idea de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a ella también esa noche, pues ella poseía una marca que también la unía a Lord Voldemort, y precisamente, esa noche, seria puesta a prueba.

Pareciera que la forma preferida de atacar de lord Voldemort a los que consideraba débiles era a través de los sueños, mermándoles el espíritu poco a poco, y fue la forma como un recuerdo suyo, depositado en un viejo diario, ataco a la pequeña niña de once años que iniciaba en Hogwarts.

Ginny soñaba, pero como ella siempre lo hacia, no había temor, ni infelicidad en su mundo de los sueños, todo era perfecto, o por lo menos lo que ella consideraba perfecto, pues para Ginny, estar junto a su familia y que esta se mantuviera unida, era todo lo que podía desear, en la realidad, aunque Percy ya no estaba en la casa, la aparición de Voldemort lo había hecho tragarse el orgullo, y poco a poco buscaba la manera de reconciliarse con su familia, aunque seguía fiel al ministerio, pero en teoría, ya eran una familia unida nuevamente, y en ese instante, su sueño la llevo al jardín de su casa, a un día de campo perfecto, donde toda su familia convivía cariñosamente como tal, compartiendo los alimentos y jugando fraternalmente, pero Fred & George propusieron jugar a las escondidillas y todos aceptaron gustosos, y por injusto sorteo, Ginny fue la primera elegida para encontrarlos, pero como se trataba de su sueño, lo hizo en seguida, y luego le toco el turno a Bill, el cual comenzó a contar de inmediato, Ginny tuvo una buena idea, pues había un poso abandonado tan solo cruzando la cerca de su jardín, y decidió esconderse ahí, segura de que nadie la encontraría, y así ganaría el juego.

Pero cuando lo hizo, resbalo con una piedra suelta y callo hasta el fondo del poso, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello, y a pesar de que grito como nunca lo había hecho durante toda su caída, pero el pozo no tenia fin, y Ginny continuaba cayendo sin control, hasta que lo hizo en una mullida montaña de paja, y al levantarse, y revisar todo a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar equipado para que alguien lo ocupara cómodamente, la cama de paja era sin duda ocupada como tal, a unos cuantos pasos, había un pequeño montón de libros, Ginny se acerco a verlo, y le extraño, pues muchos, o mejor dicho, todos, ella misma los había leído y eran sus favoritos, "cuentos de caballeros para brujos pequeños", el cual le leían su papá y mama todas las noches", "Las historias de las cinco brujas", que fue el primer libro que leyó por gusto, y no por obligación, "Consejos para magos modestos: como aprovechar las cosas", ese lo había leído por necesidad, pues quería que sus cosas parecieran nuevas, recién saliditas del paquete, "Dominar la magia del corazón sin la necesidad de hechizos ni pociones", y este ultimo apenas tenia poco mas de un año que lo había leído, por recomendación de Hermione, y gracias al cual, pudo descubrir cosas de si misma que jamás habría imaginado encontrar.

Junto a los libros, había una pequeña libreta, escrita con motivos runicos, incomprensible para ella, pero eso ya le daba mala espina, sin quererlo, había desarrollado una fobia a las libretas pequeñas, y sobre todo si estaban forradas con cuero negro, por lo que de inmediato lanzo la libreta lo mas lejos que pudo, pero una voz familiar se lo recrimino -¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso niña tonta, y es mas ¿qué haces tu aquí? Ginny palideció al escuchar esa voz, pero desgraciadamente tuvo que aceptar que Tom Ryddle había estaba ahí, en su sueño

-¿Acaso no es suficiente el tormento que te he dado ya?- dijo Ryddle, saliendo de las sombras, y prendiendo unas velas, Ginny no decía nada, estaba muerta de miedo, pero notaba que Tom no parecía el mismo que siempre la atormentaba en sus sueños, esta vez parecía débil y cansado, incluso su sonrisa burlona estaba completamente ausente, pero este miraba a Ginny con desprecio

-Temo que no tengo la fuerza suficiente aun para hacer de tu vida el infierno que mereces, pero ya que has venido aquí, te voy a demostrar muchas cosas que tu estúpida e inútil vida ignoran- dijo Tom Pero la imagen de Tom, por primera vez, no emanaba tal gesto amenazante que Ginny siempre percibía, y con un leve susurro, le hablo

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto Ginny asustada

-Por que esta es la representación de lo mas profundo y olvidado de tu subconsciente, no se por que estas tu aquí, pero esto ha sido mi hogar durante los últimos cuatro años, si es que acaso a esto se le puede llamar un hogar-

Ginny se ofendió con el comentario, y frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca, y con valentía, se atrevió a contestarle a Ryddle

-¿Si no te gusta, entonces por que sigues aquí?- le grito con bastante molestia Ryddle la volteo a ver sorprendido, era la primera vez que le hablaba así

-Por que tan solo soy un recuerdo- susurro tetricamente Tom - Tan solo un recuerdo que esta atrapado en el alma de una vulgar niña-

-Oye esa vulgar niña sabe como golpear a la gente, y no le importa si son recuerdos o no- le amenazo levantándole el puño

-Si te he mantenido con temor hacia mi estos cuatro años, no por que me veas en mi lamentable situación, voy a darte motivos para que me pierdas tal respeto- exclamo ofendido e irguiéndose amenazadoramente sobre Ginny -Y por lo tanto ya que has decidido venir por tu propia cuenta a mis dominios, vas a saber lo que es sufrir de verdad, pues esta vez no voy a intentar acabar con tu cuerpo sino con tu alma-

Ginny temió a tales palabras, pero por primera vez, decidió no mostrarle temor a Tom, o por lo menos no mucho o que se alcanzara a notar demasiado.

Pero Tom no le presto ninguna atención, pero con mucho esfuerzo, se levanto y camino hacia Ginny, y la tomo de las manos, y esta sintió como si un cubo de hielo lo hiciera, e intento negarse, pero Ryddle la vio a los ojos, y le hizo una mueca mas de desprecio

-No creas que yo me siento bien conmigo por hacer esto, pero si es el precio por hacerte sufrir, lo pago con mucho gusto- dijo Tom con desprecio

Ginny fue jalada por Tom hacia un lugar que ella recordaba con claridad, se trataba del callejo Diagon lleno de gente hasta reventar, todos comprando toda clase de provisiones para prepararse a lo que estaba por venir, pero ella estaba ahí por otra razón, había quedado con un chico, Dean Thomas, y caminaba por la calle sin darle mayor importancia alas preocupaciones y actitudes que tomaban los adultos

-¿Lo recuerdas, verdad Weasley?- pregunto Tom

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ginny tratando de hacerse la desentendida

-¡No te comportes como estúpida, tu bien sabes que esto paso hace tan solo dos días, pues estamos en tus propios recuerdos!- le grito Tom irritado- ¡Ahora cállate y observa!

Ginny llegaba al callejón Diagon por medio de la chimenea del caldero chorreante, y de inmediato salió al callejón, un poco apresurada por su tardanza, arreglándose el cabello y su falda, un poco corta, y se acerco al primer mago que se topo -Disculpe señor, podría decirme usted que hora es- -Claro, linda, quince pasadas las tres de la tarde- contesto amablemente el mago

-Ahora aquí empieza mi instructiva tortura- amenazó Ryddle- te voy a traducir lo que en verdad ese maldito te quiso decir cuando tu le preguntaste, _"¿Solo quieres que te de la hora? Si me lo pidieras, dejaría que caminaras con zapatillas de tacón alto sobre mi pecho desnudo"_-

Ginny no lo podía creer, quizá Ryddle estaba inventando todo eso

-¿No me crees, pues sigamos?-

Ambos siguieron a la Ginny del recuerdo por el callejón, hasta la tienda de túnicas de moda, y como faltaban veinte minutos para su cita, Ginny decidió entrar a probarse algunas túnicas, y fue recibida por la dueña de la tienda, una bruja alta y ojerosa

-¡Hola preciosa, claro que te los puedes las túnicas, no hay compromiso, una chica linda como tu tiene que verse siempre bella- dijo la bruja

-Ella te estaba queriendo decir _"Desgraciada pobretona, solamente me haces perder mi tiempo, solo por que tu padre me puede ayudar te dejo hacer esto"_- decía Ryddle

Ginny no podía dar crédito a sus ojos y oídos, pues si en ese momento no se dio cuenta, ahora que veía el recuerdo desde otra perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que las palabras de Ton eran verdaderas, y este se dio cuenta de todo

-¡Y eso no es todo!- sonrió burlonamente el chico

Ginny se topo en la misma tienda con una compañera de curso, que pertenecía a la casa de Huffelpuff, y ambas platicaron animadamente, e incluso la invito a probarse un vestido que la chica Huffelpuff planeaba comprar para ella -¿Come se ve?- decía la Ginny del recuerdo -Se ve muy bonito, se me vera muy mono en la visita a Hogsmeade- le respondía sonriente su compañera -

-Esa chica es muy buena mintiendo, por que lo que en verdad te estaba diciendo en su mente era _"Maldita Weasley, ha de ser talla 6, la odio, yo no me podré ver así ni con todos los hechizos mágicos, pero ella es una pobretona, no creo que pueda comprar un vestido igual en toda su vida y ..."_

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- lo interrumpió Ginny -¿Qué me quieres demostrar, no lo comprendo-

-Yo no quiero demostrarte nada, solo hacerte sufrir, pues la sinceridad que tanto buscas, no la puedes encantara ni siquiera en las personas que te rodean, y me imagino que tu confías en ellas-

-¡Pero no toda la gente piensa así!- replico Ginny furiosa con los ojos humedecidos

-Eres tan ciega, otros dirían que eres inocente, pero yo creo mas que es estupidez lo que llena tu cabeza...pero dime, según tu quien no tiene dos caras, alguno de tus hermanos por ejemplo, te voy a decir lo que hay en esas seis cabezas llenas de aire: tu hermano Bill no puede dejar de pensar ni cinco minutos en como tirarse a la ramera sangre sucia con la que convives, Charles se alejo de ustedes por miedo a lo que el es, y a lo que sus instintos lo están convirtiendo, Percybal solo piensa en como escalar peldaños en el ministerio, incluso haría lo que fuera por lógralo, incluso "rascar algunas espaldas" si sabes a lo que me refiero, tus horribles hermanos gemelos solo piensan en sus estúpidas bromas, tienen la mente de niños de seis años, y Ronald no es tan valiente como el mismo creía, y ahora esta lleno de dudas sobre si mismo, todos ellos te muestran una cara de lo que aparentan ser, pero en realidad, ocultan sus verdaderas personalidades detrás de su fachada de hermanos protectores e hijos perfectos

Ginny no podía creer, las palabras de Tom eran mucho mas duras esta vez que las veces anteriores, y estaban logrando de alguna manera su cometido, pero Tom Ryddle no estaba dispuesto a detenerse

-Ahora vamos a la parte que mas me gusta de tu vida, ese estúpido sangre sucia que absorbe tus pensamientos¡ah Weasley, no logro comprender por que tu misma te haces sufrir así, ese niño no sabe ni sabrá lo que tu sientes por el, pues incluso el no se tiene amor por si mismo, no vale la pena que reprimas todo ese sentimiento¿cómo le llaman ustedes¿Amor, Harry Potter esta protegido por esa porquería, todos lo que lo rodean le profesan ese estúpido sentimiento, a distintos niveles, pero ninguno como yo veo que tu lo haces Weasley, pero ese mal nacido no lo sabe y no lo sabrá jamás, pues mi verdadero yo ha regresado, el ya no tendrá oportunidad de saberlo, ni tu de decírselo¿por qué, por que eres una maldita cobarde y es gracias a esa cobardía que yo aun puedo sobrevivir y alimentarme, pues es tu cobardía la que me mantiene con vida, pudiste aparentar que ya no te gustaba, que te era indiferente, pero tu y yo sabemos que todo es tu gran farsa, pues te mueres por decirle a Harry Potter todo lo que tu corazón guarda, quieres agradecerle por salvarte de mis garras, quieres compartir con el aunque sea la angustia de estar junto a un dementor, quisieras haber sido tu la que lo acompañó a ese estúpido baile de navidad, pero no lo hiciste por cobardía, por tu temor a ser rechazada, por...

-¡CALLATE!- grito Ginny con toda su fuerza

Tom desapareció, y Ginny se encontró tendida fuera del pozo, aun soñando, Bill la había logrado encontrar, y le sonreía

-uno, dos, tres por Ginny que estaba escondida dentro del pozo- Pero Ginny no le sonrió, y cuando se puso de pie, el sueño inmediatamente se disolvió a su alrededor, quería despertar, los ojos los sentía llenos de lagrimas, pero se obligo a si misma a continuar ahí, en medio de nada, con la intención de aclara sus dudas

-¡TOM!- Grito Ginny-¡TOM REGRESA AQUI DE INMEDIATO!

Como un fantasma, Ton Ryddle se apareció, pero ya no parecía sólido, parecía mas como una aparición, todo transparente y borroso

-¿Aun quieres mas?- dijo con una voz distante mas parecida a la que proviene de una radio distorsionada

-¡Si quiero que vayamos a algún recurado con Harry!- dijo Ginny en tono autoritario -¿Alguno en especial?-

-¡Si esa vez en... en la... en... la cámara de los secretos!

Ryddle tomo nuevamente de las manos a Ginny, y la jalo hacia el, a su alrededor, las imágenes de ese día que Ginny hubiera preferido olvidar para siempre se estaban materializando frente a sus ojos: las lúgubres paredes, las tétricas estatuas de serpientes, y ahí, en medio de todo, estaba Harry Potter, sosteniendo el cuerpo casi sin vida de Ginny, ni ella misma sabe por que lo recuerda, pero ahí esta, peleando por el contrario el mismo Tom Ryddle por la vida de la pequeña hermana de su amigo.

Pero esta vez, Ryddle no parecía tan dispuesto a hablar, estaba a punto de presenciar su derrota a manos de Potter, pero Ginny inmediatamente lo noto y decidió utilizar a su favor ese pequeño detalle

-¿No vas a "traducir" lo que Harry esta diciendo en realidad?- Pero Ryddle permanecía callado, expectante de lo que estaba sucediendo, de alguna manera, Ryddle no quería o no podía hacer lo que anteriormente había logrado con el otro recuerdo, y su fantasmal rictus lo reflejaba abiertamente.

Ambos contemplaron como Harry lucho en contra del basilisco, y venció gracias al ayuda extra que recibió de parte del sombrero seleccionador y el fénix de Dumbeldore, Ginny volteaba a ver constantemente el rostro de Ryddle, y cuando Harry clavo el colmillo de basilisco en el diario, el fantasmagórico Ryddle que acompañaba a Ginny hizo un gesto de dolor, quizá recordando el mismo qua había sufrido aquella vez, y por alguna razón, disolvió el recuerdo, regresando a Ginny al jardín detrás de la madriguera

-¡Quisiera que me llevaras a otro lugar!- dijo Ginny maliciosamente

-De ninguna manera, no soy tu juguete- replico enfurecido Ryddle

-¡Entonces yo te voy a llevar!- dijo Ginny, y sujeto a Ryddle por con sus cálidas manos, provocando un gesto de repugnancia en Ryddle

Ambos aparecieron en la enfermería de Hogwarts, la fecha era un día después del partido de quidditch en la que Gryffindor se había sido derrotado por Huffelpuff, y en la cama mas cercana, se encontraba Harry, jugando a aventar una pelota a la pared, todavía convaleciente de su caída de su escoba, con los restos de su Nimbus 2000 a un lado de su cama, cuando por la puerta, una figurita menuda hizo su aparición, Harry no quería que lo viera así, por lo que rápidamente tomo la pelota y se hizo el dormido, la Ginny del recuerdo se acerco muy lentamente a la cama donde Harry convalecía, y con las mejillas sonrojadas como tomate, miro atentamente a Harry, el cual parecía profundamente dormido, por lo que la pequeña Ginny sonrió aliviada, y rápidamente de entre sus útiles de la escuela, saco una pequeña tarjeta y la dejo en la mesita de la cabecera de la cama de Harry, y volteo a ver a Harry

-¡Que te recuperes pronto!- susurro y fue cuando Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo, haciendo como que recién despertaba

-¿Ginny?- murmuro- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Yo... est...pues...tengo que ir a la biblioteca- y con las mejillas mas sonrojadas de cómo llego, salió corriendo de la habitación, Harry se quedo sorprendido y tomo la tarjeta y la abrió, una tonada estridente lleno toda la habitación, y Harry inmediatamente la cerro

-Gracias...creo-

Ginny volteo a ver a Ryddle con malicia, y con un tono de falsa ingenuidad, lo miro a los ojos

-¿Me podría traducir lo que Harry esta pensando?- Pero Ginny estaba Ganando, Ryddle no era capaz de encontrar un pensamiento oculto en la mente de Harry, todo lo que el niño que decía, era sincero, sin malicia, sabiendo esto, una gran sonrisa se plasmo en la cara de Ginny, y esta tuvo una ultima idea

-Solo falta un "lugar" por visitar¿me acompañas?- Ryddle intentaba no parecer asustado, pero Ginny sabia que esta vez, el no ganaría, y nuevamente lo tomo de las manos, Ryddle quería zafarse a toda costa, Ginny comenzaba a asustarle, pero Ginny apreso con toda su fuerza y llevaron a cambio "el salto" hacia los recuerdos Ambos aparecieron de nuevo en la enfermería, pero esta vez, Hermione Y Ron eran los convalecientes, y sentados a su alrededor, estaban Luna, Neville y ella misma, Harry acababa de salir de la habitación, Ginny solo estuvo un poco tiempo mas platicando, pero luego, sin decir palabra, salió de la enfermería, y camino por los pasillos del castillo hasta lograr salir a los terrenos, y se dispuso a sentarse bajo su árbol favorito, pues después de todo habían pasado los exámenes, y era hora de empezar a tomar un merecido descanso, sobre todos después de lo que había pasado, pero su mirad se cruzo con la figura de Harry, que salía de la cabaña de Hagrid, a paso presuroso, no rumbo al castillo, sino a la rivera mas apartada del lago.

Ginny se levanto de una sola vez, y con prudente distancia de por medio lo siguió, y de la misma manera, lo hicieron Ryddle y Ginny, pero estos con la ventaja de no poder ser vistos se acercaron un poco mas a Harry, y Ginny seria, le hablo a Ryddle

-Por favor, dime lo que esta pensando Harry en este momento-

-Ya te dije que no soy tu juguete ni tu esclavo-

-¿Entonces temes encontrar algo que te asuste en su cabeza?- dijo Ginny en tono de burla Y al hacer eso, dio justo en el clavo, toco el orgullo de Ryddle, el cual comenzó a hablar

-se siente solo, aislado, presionado ¡ja que idiota! se siente abandonado, como si alguien acabara de morir- se mofo Ryddle

Ginny guardo silencio, pues fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a comprender las palabras de su hermano Bill, Harry estaba solo, en un momento tan doloroso como ese no tuvo un hombro en quien apoyarse, nadie con quien desahogar la pena, a pesar de todo, a partir de ese momento, Harry debía de sentir que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, y al modo de ver de Ginny eso era doloroso a mas no poder Ginny sonrió, y soltó la mano de Ryddle y de inmediato regresaron al sueño donde todo había iniciado: el jardín de la madriguera, pero Ginny volteo a ver a Tom con una extraña mirada de ¿furia?

-Muchas gracias señor Ryddle por ayudarme el día de hoy, créeme que me has ayudado a comprender algunas cosas, pero lo que tu no sabes es que yo me he estado preparando para un momento así, pues ya han sido cuatro años, de cada veintiocho días tengo que preocuparme de ti y de tus maldades, la ultima pesadilla fue muy sangrienta, y no creo que un terapeuta pueda sacármela de la cabeza- decía Ginny alzando la voz

-Pero que no ves mi estado, ayer yo no pude torturarte- replico Ryddle asustado

-¿Acaso no te cansas de mentir, espero que esta sea la ultima vez que tu y yo nos tengamos que ver las caras- dijo Ginny amenazadora

-¿crees que tu palabrería me asusta, tu no puedes deshacerte de mi, tu y yo somos parte uno del otro- dijo Ryddle intentado intimidar a Ginny, pero esta fue mas sagas -¡Entonces me temo que tendré que investigar y aprender como sepárate de mi para siempre-

-¿ah si, y como lo haras?-

-Estamos en MIS sueños, y últimamente he aprendido como controlarlos¿Verdad muchachos?- decía Ginny mientras sus seis hermanos en el sueño, rodeaban a Ryddle

-¿Qué hacemos con el?- preguntaba Charlie intrigado -No se, ah¿qué tal si lo arrojamos al pozo y cubrimos el hoyo con piedras?- propuso Fred "de sueños"

-¡Si apoyo la idea de mi gemelos!- añadió sonriente George de sueños Y dicho y hecho, a pesar de presentar un estado intangible, los seis Weasley lograron sujetar al fantasmagórico Ryddle, y arrojarlo con mucha fuerza por el boquete del túnel, y sin darle un respiro, pusieron una enorme piedra sobre el pozo,

-Voy a felicitar a Fred & George cuando despierte, su invento funciona a la perfección- dijo Ginny Weasley con las manos en la cintura-¿En que nos quedamos?

-Le tocaba contar a Percy- dijo Bill y en cuanto este comenzó a contar, todos corrieron a esconderse, Ginny ya había olvidado por completo lo sucedido y se dedicaba a disfrutar su sueño, a pesar de que Ryddle todavía estaba por ahí, a Ginny ya no le importaba, pues ya habría forma de enfrentársele, justo como las tantas veces anteriores.


	11. Respuestas

CAPITULO ONCE

RESPUESTAS

-¡Molly, Fleur, bajen a la cocina ahora mismo, necesitamos hablar con ustedes!- grito el señor Weasley inmediatamente después de aparecerse en el dintel de su casa, a su lado, sus hijos Bill y Charlie, con los rostros desencajados por el grotesco espectáculo que acababan de presenciar, había sido con tan solo media hora, suficiente para trasladar todos los cuerpos de los magos fallecidos a el ala de la morgue en San Mungo, pero el parecer, el mas impresionado de los tres resulto ser Charlie, pues no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su que se aparecieron en las ruinas del estadio, pero nadie se atrevía a dirigirle una palabra, pues lo mismo sentían su padre y su hermano.

La señora Weasley bajo envuelta en su bata, con una cara de preocupación que se desvaneció al ver que su esposo y sus dos hijos volvían a ella sanos y salvos, al igual que Fleur, la cual no se había cambiado, y corrió a los brazos de Bill en cuanto lo vio, y le dio un gran y emotivo beso, en el cual desahogo toda la preocupación que hasta esos momentos tenia

-¿Han dicho algo en las noticias?- pregunto preocupado el señor Weasley Pero Fleur y la señora Weasley negaron con la cabeza.

-Eso es malo, necesito ir al ministerio de inmediato, esto me da muy mala espina-

-¿Te acompañamos papa?- pregunto Bill -No, no, necesito que los dos se queden aquí por si surge algo y...

Las palabras del señor Weasley fueron entrecortadas, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par, y por ella entro una ave de hermoso plumaje carmesí, y deposito en la mesa cinco cartas de color ocre, y tan rápido como entro, la preciosa ave desapareció de la madriguera, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿Cinco cartas esta vez?- comento la señora Weasley

-¿Para quién será la quinta? La señora Weasley dijo esto, pues el ave no era otra que Fawkes, el fénix propiedad de Albus Dumbeldore, que de esa forma daba aviso a los miembros de la orden del fénix para reunirse en el cuartel general, las cartas eran par5a indicarles la localización de ese cuartel general, pues cada cierto tiempo, realizaba el hechizo Fidelus sobre la mansión de Grimunald Place, para evitar que alguien ajeno a la orden la encontrara, y por lo regular, a la casa de los Weasley solo habían llegado cuatro cartas: una para cada señor Weasley, una para Charlie y otra para Bill, pero en esa ocasión, la quinta tenia como destinatario a nada mas y nada menos que Fleur, Bill la miraba con recelo, y la chica francesa pareció notarlo

-Yo no pedí unigme Bill, si tu me lo pides, quemo la carta ahora mismo- dijo Fleur mirando a Bill a los ojos, pero el pelirrojo le sonrio

-Yo no soy tu dueño, es mas, me hace falta alguien que me comprenda en ese lugar-

Ya no se menciono palabra alguna, todos los Weasley mas Fleur se alistaron para el viaje, vistiendo túnicas con matices oscuros, para evitar ser vistos en la oscuridad, y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, simplemente desaparecieron de la cocina de la madriguera.

En la calle de Grimunald place, los faroles entre el numero doce y el numero catorce parecían haberse descompuesto, pero eso solo era una parte de la seguridad del cuartel de la mencionada orden, y desde la una de la madrugada, muchos personajes que los muggles pudieran calificar de peculiares por su forma de vestir, hacían su arribo desde todas las direcciones imaginables, y fue, justo al lado del bote de basura donde el vagabundo Joseph J. dormitaba, que la comitiva de los Weasley hizo su aparición, sacándolo de su estado de sopor, Fleur fue la primera que se dio cuenta de ello

-Cgeo que nos desviamos un poco- dijo apesadumbrada

El vagabundo Joseph los miraba asombrado y asustado a la vez, el señor Weasley hizo un ademán de querer utilizar el hechizo desmemorizador en el pobre muggle, pero Bill se lo impidió

-Déjame a mi papa, ustedes adelántense, yo me encargo de esta buena persona- dijo Bill con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro Los Weasley obedecieron, menos Fleur, la cual solo avanzo unos pocos pasos y volteo a ver a su novio, el cual se había puesto en cuclillas frente a el muggle y le hablaba animadamente

-Mire amigo, lo que usted vio hace unos momentos fue..fue...fue la aparición de los fantasmas de las navidades, así que usted todavía esta a tiempo de ratificar su camino, lo primero que hará será dejar la bebida, luego se dará un baño y se pondrá ropa limpia, y tercero, va a buscar un trabajo¿Entendido?-

El vagabundo estaba transparente de la impresión, y solo alcanzo a cabecear afirmativamente

-Entonces es momento de que tu nueva vida comience, así que largo de aquí- dijo Bill quitándole la botella de licor de las manos del vagabundo, el cual como pudo, se levanto y se alejo corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta, Bill se levanto orgulloso y camino hacia la mansión, solo para toparse con Fleur, la cual lo miraba sonriente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Bill?-

-Ha sido una mala noche el día de hoy, y así me lo alegre un poco-

-Eres teguible Bill, por eso me gustas-

-Lo sé-

Nuevamente ambos se dieron un largo y apasionado beso, y sin esperar mas, Bill jalo a Fleur hasta la oscuridad, sin dejar de besarla, pero justo donde no se veía absolutamente nada, dejo de besarla de golpe, molestando un poco a la chica francesa

-¿Pog que te detienes?- exclamo molesta -El sobre- le sonrio Bill

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el sobre con lo que estábamos haciendo?-

-Es que tienes que leer el sobre, por eso te traje aquí de esa manera, para no despertar sospechas, digo, que si quieres lo seguimos haciendo, a mi no me molesta- dijo Bill con picardía mirando de una forma especial a Fleur

-No seas tonto- contesto la chica francesa con las mejillas rojas como tomates, y agradeció que en ese momento Bill no la pudiera ver ruborizada, así que tomo el sobre y lo abrió _-¡LUMOS!-_ murmuro Fleur alzando la varita por encima de su cabeza

_Señorita Delacour:  
Me complace comunicarle que  
Usted ha sido aceptada para  
Formar parte de la  
Orden del Fénix  
Por lo que su presencia es  
Requerida en él numero  
Trece de Grimunald Place_

A la brevedad posible después haber recibido esta masiva Bill también leyó su carta y cuando ambos voltearon hacia el frente, la mansión Black aparecía, desplazando de su lugar a las casa vecinas como si se inflara entre ambas construcciones

-Por mas veces que vea esto, no dejo de sorprenderme- comento Bill- no cabe duda que el profesor Dumbeldore es sin duda el mejor mago que he conocido-

Cuando la casa tenia ya su forma normal, Bill y Fleur no tardaron en entrar, presurosos, con mucho cuidado, Bill camino casi de puntillas por el vestíbulo, Fleur sin comprender por que , también lo hizo, y siguió a su novio hasta la cocina, donde una numerosa muchedumbre de magos estaban sentados donde había espacio, Bill jalo a Fleur hasta un banco en un alejado rincón y la sentó en sus piernas

-¿Ya estamos todos?- dijo con su voz suave el mago a quien Bill se refería justo afuera de la mansión: Albus Dumbeldore

-No profesor, ni Hagrid ni Shacklebolt han llegado- dijo Dedalus Diggle

-Shacklebolt fue comisionado con los demás aurores a vigilar el traslado de Malfoy a Azkaban- comento Dumbeldore- y Hagrid, me temo que en estos momentos esta realizando un encargo muy importante para la orden en estos momentos. Bien entonces pasemos a lo siguiente, démosle la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros de la orden; la señorita Fleur Delacour y al señor Nicodemus Nergal-

Fleur se levanto para que todos pudieran verla y les regalo una de sus sonrisas, por otro lado, un brujo de soberbia barba entrecana igual se levanto e hizo una inclinación de cortesía.

-Bueno el segundo punto en la agenda, veamos, hay tres nuevas propuestas para afiliación a la orden, una es Tisbe Tartarus, la hija de Teodorhus Tartarus, y las otras dos son ¿Fred y George Weasley?- esto ultimo parecía haber tomado a Dumbeldore por sorpresa, y no tarda, la señora Weasley fue la primera en protestar

-¡No Albus, yo me opongo terminantemente a que esos dos formen parte de la Orden, no tienen la experiencia ni los conocimientos necesarios!-

-Pero Molly, hay cuatro peticiones de cuatro personas diferentes- La señora Weasley volteo a ver a su esposo y a sus hijos, los cuales extrañamente encontraron repentinamente interesante las manchas de humedad de la cocina, por lo que volteaban hacia todos los lados, menos hacia donde la señora Weasley les dirigía miradas de reproche

-Bueno, la aprobación de membresías pasara para el final de la reunión- dijo Dumbeldore sonriendo, pero inmediatamente el semblante de Dumbeldore abandono su faceta de amabilidad, y tomo una extraña actitud de seriedad -Esta noche ha ocurrido lo que por desgracia nos esperábamos ya hace mucho tiempo- dijo con tono sombrío- pero sinceramente, ni yo mismo esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ni que resultara tan bien planeado y ejecutado. Muchos murmullos se escucharon, Dumbeldore parecía haber quedado mudo por el sentimiento

-¿Qué sucedió señor?- pregunto Bill desde su rincón

-Ha habido cinco ataques simultáneos con perfecta coordinación esta noche en cinco puntos diferentes de Londres: el primero en Gringotts, los mortifagos asaltaron a los duendes y se llevaron el contenido de mas de la mitad de las bóvedas

-¡Madre mía, no quiero ser yo el encargado de la seguridad, de seguro los duendes lo deshoyan!- murmuro Bill al oído de Fleur

-El segundo en la colina de Onceupon, al parecer han asesinado a todas las hadas, y lo peor es que desconozco todos los motivos, en tercer lugar, Dedalus aquí presente, me dijo que el mismo Voldemort(la mayoría de los magos presentes hicieron varios sonidos de incomodidad) irrumpió en la biblioteca de East minister, y solo se llevo un solo libro, pero este es muy peligros, pues se trata de la cuarta parte de la Biblia de Anterus, no se que uso pueda darle, pero si el mismo se tomo las molestias de ir tan lejos para conseguirla, me atrevo a decir que trama algo muy peligroso, en cuarto lugar, esta la terrible masacre en Wimbledon, en tan solo cinco minutos, toda la gente que presenciaba , o mejor dicho se disponía a disfrutar de un partido de quidditch, fueron brutalmente asesinadas...

Bill noto como su hermano apretaba los puños y los labios

...y por ultimo, y no por eso menos importante, tenemos que en Privet Drive se llevo a cabo una batalla mágica de alto poder, cuando llegue ahí, solo me encontré con las calles en ruinas y el cadáver de un mortifago, he aquí su mascara- Dumbeldore saco de quien sabe donde, una horrible mascara negra con un solo orificio para la visión, y la deposito en la mesa de la cocina, y como si hubieran mencionado el nombre de Voldemort, un murmullo de molestia y temor recorrió toda la habitación, Elphias Doge no pudo contener su temor

-¡Esa es una mascar de los caballeros Walpurgis Albus, eso significa que...!

-así es Elphias, que Voldemort pudo rescatar a Jorgunmander del hielo-

-Pero eso es imposible Albus, Bárbara White los mato a todos hace dieciséis años, yo lo presencié con mis propios ojos-

-Yo también estuve ahí Alastor, pero tu sabes que ese Jorgunmander siente por las doctrinas de Voldemort, y no dudo que ya haya reclutado a mas chicos para servirle-

-Pero Albus, eso no es lo importante¿qué sucedió con Harry?- interrumpió la señora Weasley mucho muy preocupada tras las palabras de Dumbeldore

-A eso iba Molly, me temo que Harry volvió a escapar, espero que esta vez por su propia seguridad-

-¿Pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo, que tal si no es cierto nada de eso, que tal si quien-tu-sabes lo atrapo, o esta herido haya afuera, a merced de esos desalmados?

-Esto es importante en este momento, así que le voy a pedir a los dos testigos que presenciaron todo o la mayoría de todo lo que sucedió, Por favor Emmeline, Nymphadora, háganos el favor-

-¡Si señor!...-contestaron al unísono las dos brujas, y durante quince minutos, con lujo de detalle, las dos mujeres contaron todo lo que les sucedió en Privet Drive, y lo extraño que estaba en ese lugar- ...Cuando regrese, solo estaba usted y el cadáver de ese pobre chico, lo mas seguro es que Harry lo derroto y huyo para ponerse a salvo- concluyo Madame Vance

Los murmullos inundaron toda la cocina nuevamente, mientras Dumbeldore se rascaba la barbilla

-Muy bien, todo esto fue muy bien planeado, con los mejores aurores camino a Azkaban, resguardando a Malfoy y a Dolohov, Londres quedo desprotegida, pero lo que no puedo comprender es como los mortifagos pudieron llegar hasta la propia casa de los Dursley-

-Quizá fueron los demetogs, pgofesog, Bill me contó que el año pasado, Hagui fue atacado pog un pag de estas cgiatugas, pog lo que me imagino que ellos guiaron a los demás hasta la casa de los muggles-

-Podría ser, es una hipótesis que no podemos descartar- murmuro Dumbeldore -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Harry no corre ningún peligro haya afuera Albus?- interrumpió nuevamente la señora Weasley

-Molly, de momento, puedo asegúrate que Harry no esta en manos de Voldemort o sus aliados, y lo se por que todos son muy soberbios, y tal hazaña no dudarían en hacerla escuchar a los cuatro vientos, pero nos deja mucho mas interrogantes que respuestas, pues ningún muggle perdió la vida durante esa batalla, y ninguno se dio cuenta, a pesar de tal escándalo, por lo que vamos a necesitar dividirnos para buscar pistas sobre lo sucedido esta noche, muy bien Minerva- dijo volteando a ver a la profesora McGonogall- necesito que vayas a Eastminister y como puedas, busques información acerca de la Biblia de Anterus

-Esta bien Albus, lo are lo mas pronto posible- dijo la estirada profesora

-Respecto a la tragedia de esta noche, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que brindar una plegaria por las pobres almas de esos inocentes-

Todos guardaron un instante de silencio, Charlie era quien mas parecía dolerse, pero pasados unos pocos minutos, Dumbeldore volvió a tomar la palabra

-Bill y Fleur, de ustedes voy a pedir mucho, y créanme que lo siento-

-No se preocupe profesor, los dos juntos podremos hacer lo que sea-

-Muy bien, mañana mismo, a primera hora, quiero que te ofrezcas a Ragnok para que seas tu quien encabece o forme parte de la comisión que se encargara de perseguir a los ladrones, y así podrás buscar a Harry sin que despiertes ninguna sospecha, y Fleur tendrá que ir a tu lado, para simular en alguna que otra parte que son una pareja de recién casados-

-No habga pgobgema señog- contesto una picara Fleur

-Severus, de ti necesito todo lo que puedas darme para mañana en la mañana-

-Tenga por seguro que así será-

Ojoloco se rascaba la barbilla pensativo y luego apunto su ojo mágico a Dumbeldore

-Tu también te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad?-

-Si Alastor, ya esta moviendo sus piezas, esta intentando retomar todo justo donde lo dejo-

-Pero no crees que el pequeño Jorgunmander va a resultar un poco molesto- gruño Ojoloco

-Eso quizá sea una nueva ventaja para nosotros- sonrió Dumbeldore, y por un momento cerro los ojos, meditando, se rascaba la barba, sin prestarle asistencia a ninguno de los asistentes, pero cuando los abrió, una gesto esperanzador ilumino su rostro y consiguió contagiarlo a todos los miembros de la orden, o casi a todos, pues la señora Weasley continuaba renuente, pero Dumbeldore tomo la palabra

-Tienes razón en eso Alastor, el pequeño Scott puede resultarnos útil aunque el no quiera, o no se de cuenta-

-¿Te refieres a...?-

-Exacto, pero primero, lo primero, hay que actuar con rapidez para encontrara a Harry antes que nada, por lo que mientras tanto, a los que no se les asigno ninguna tarea, continúen con las que ya ostentaban con anterioridad, y por lo visto, la membresía para los buenos de Fred y George va a tener que esperar- sonrió Dumbeldore- bueno este es el final de la reunión del día de hoy...Molly, Arthur ¿podrían espera un minuto, necesito hablar a solas con ustedes un minuto Los señores Weasley asintieron, y se dirigían entre si miradas de interrogación, mientras la cocina iba despejándose, Dumbeldore hablaba con algunos de los miembros por separado, hasta que por fin quedaron los tres a solas

-Tengo que pedirles una gran disculpa a ambos por involucrara a sus hijos en esto, y en especial a ti Molly, me imagino lo mucho que sufres cada ves que los ves partir, y créeme que eso lo comparto contigo al verlos a cada uno de ustedes-

-No digas eso Albus, ellos lo hacen con mas gusto de lo que te imaginas, en especial Bill, que parece haber nacido para esto-

-Me alegar escucharlo, pero ahora es el turno de que a ustedes dos les encargue una misión igual de importante o quizá mas que la de Bill-

-¿cuál es Albus?- pregunto el señor Weasley intrigado

-Me temo que vas a tener que enfrentar a tus propios hijos, a Ron y a Ginny, y aunque no es tu hija, también a la señorita Granger, lo que quiero de ustedes es que los vigilen y les impidan a toda costa que hagan movimientos desesperados, pues apuesto que ninguno de los tres se van a quedar con las manos cruzadas cuando se enteren de lo que esta sucediendo, y sobretodo de su hija, pues ella es la que menos debe de acercarse a cualquier cosa relacionada con Voldemort

-Si Albus, estamos concientes de eso, puedes contar con nosotros sin que lo dudes-

-Yo jamás dudo de mis amigos-

Dumbeldore y los Weasley sonrieron, y estos abandonaron la cocina, y en cuanto Dumbeldore quedo a sola, Tonks apareció por la puerta, muy apenada

-Señor, yo quisiera disculparme por mi estupidez, es por mi culpa que Harry haya desaparecido y Dumbeldore la miro a los ojos con suma ternura, como si el abuelo contemplara a uno de su nietos mas queridos

-No Nymphadora, tu no tienes la culpa, ni tu ni nadie, estas cosas pasan por alguna razón, como dicen "no hay casualidades, solo hechos que tenían que suceder"-

-Pero señor, el mortifago tuvo varias oportunidades para matarnos, y aun así nos perdono la vida-

-Quizá no quería acabar con la poderosa Auror que derroto a nada mas y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy-

-Pero eso me parece muy raro, un mortifago no actúa así-

-Es que la persona que te ataco no es un mortifago propiamente dicho-

-¿Entonces?-

-Se nombran así mismo caballeros de Walpurgis, y la razón por la que no te mataron es por que nadie se lo ordeno, así que si te vuelves a topar con uno, no lo dudes, y acaba con el, pero no te estoy diciendo que lo mates- dijo Dumbeldore guiñándole el ojo a Tonks

-¿Y por que habrá huido Harry?-

-Eso Nymphadora, realmente no lo se, y créeme que lo quisiera saber-

El remolino de luz los deposito en el suelo haciendo "clunk", Harry todavía no podía acostumbrarse a el efecto de un translador, por lo que en cuento toco tierra, cayo de bruces al piso, no en cambio los otros magos que aterrizaron perfectamente. Harry tenia los ojos cerrados, pero muy cerca, podía escucharse como el sonido de las olas delataban la presencia cercana de algún lago o quizá el mar.

Harry todavía no lo podía creer, pero en tan solo dos días, todo había cambiado drásticamente y se habían salido de la normalidad, o por lo menos de su normalidad, con Voldemort revoloteando dentro de su cabeza, y apenas un par de horas antes, toda una revolución en Privet Drive, con dementors, Mortifagos, mas dementors, y la aparición de esa tal Jorgunmander, todo esto resultando con su huida por voluntad propia de Privet Drive y la muerte de una persona, y aunque Harry no lo conocía, la tristeza que embargaba a los magos que lo acompañaban resultaba contagiosa, y por lo tanto al abrir los ojos, no pudo ver mas halla de su nariz, aunque el sonido de las olas delataba la presencia de un gran cuerpo acuoso.

Sin quererlo, se encontraba nuevamente en circunstancias parecidas: había una muerte, y a nadie parecía molestarle mas que a el, pues esa muerte había ocurrido, por que ese perfecto desconocido arriesgo y perdió su vida tratando de protegerlo a el, pero estaba ahí solo en medio de quien sabe donde, debido a la promesa de que el tal Aberforth Dumbeldore lo ayudaría con su mas reciente problema.

Ese mismo sujeto fue el primero en actuar, y con varios hechizos que Harry no alcanzo a escuchar hizo aparecer de la nada varias velas que al encenderlas iluminaron perfectamente el lugar, revelándole a Harry la vastedad del mar, luego, de igual manera con hechizos que Harry no conocía, corto un árbol, y con su misma magia, lo convirtió en una canoa con motivos vikingos, acto seguido, Remy deposito con mucho respeto el cuerpo de su difunto compañero en la canoa, y junto con Weiland y el mismo Aberforth, la empujaron hacia las aguas, provocando que esta fuera arrastrada por las olas mar adentro, nadie mencionaba palabra alguna, y Harry solo era mudo testigo del extraño funeral que acontecia frente a sus ojos, pero como nueva sorpresa, Bella Dona convoco un hechizo incendiario y se lo arrojo a la canoa, y esta comenzo a arder poco a poco hasta convertirse en una gran pira que poco a poco fue perdiéndose en el oscuro horizonte, y cuando hubo desaparecido, Aberforth y sus aprendices salieron del agua, y el anciano le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry

-¿No te apetece un bocadillo?- pregunto con toda la naturalidad del mundo

Harry se quedo petrificado por la sorpresa, no daba crédito alguno a lo que sus ojos y oídos presenciaban, pues Bella Dona, al escuchar la proposición de su abuelo, hizo aparecer una mesa con un elegante mantel cubierta de platos y tazas acompañando deliciosos platillos, Aun así Harry no lo podía creer

-¡Vamos Harry, no es bueno pasar hambre después de tanta actividad, además, si no me equivoco hace como hora y media que es tu cumpleaños, así que a celebrar!- dijo Aberforth con una gran sonrisa

-Pero..pero su compañero acaba de morir- respondió Harry molesto y asustado por el comportamiento de los otros magos, pues estos ya se habían sentado a la mesa

-No quiero sonar grosero ni desagradecido con lo que voy a decirte, pero Lars sabia perfectamente muy bien que eso le podía pasar si se descuidaba durante un combate, el lo sabia al unirse a mis aprendices

-¡Pero su familia...!- -Ninguno de ellos, con excepción de mi nieta, tiene familiares que les interese su destino, para la sociedad del mundo mágico, ellos están muertos desde el momento en que reprimieron su parte mágica-

Harry hizo un elocuente gesto de incomprensión

-No lo entenderías- dijo Aberforth -Pero quiero hacerlo- le respondió Harry -Todos ellos son pertenecientes a una clase de magos muy poco común, incluso mas que los squibbs, pero a diferencia de estos, ellos si pueden realizar magia con mas facilidad debido a que se manifiesta tardíamente, pero cuando lo hace, vaya que si Harry lo continuaba observando con ese gesto de incomprensión

-No te voy a pedir que lo entiendas ahora mismo, es quizá un poco complicado al principio, pero tu actitud me gusta, así que pregunta lo que quieras, si esta en mis posibilidades, resolveré tus dudas, pero ahora mismo, te voy a pedir que nos acompañes a la mesa, y no hablemos mas del joven Lars -que en paz descanse- murmuraron los otros magos -El lo hubiera querido de esa manera- Aberforth le sonrio, y nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo, Harry volvió a sentir esa confianza que solo el profesor Lupin y la señora Weasley le habían hecho sentir anteriormente, y con mas seguridad acepto tomar asiento al lado de Aberforth.

Todos comían con apetito digno de un troglodita, pero a pesar de eso, se notaba una extraña pesadez por la muerte de su compañero, pero ninguno se atrevía a abordar el tema , pero a la mente de Harry vinieron muchísimas mas preguntas a tropel

-¿Conocía usted a mis padres?- fue lo primero que se atrevió a preguntar

-Seria un insulto a su memoria negar cualquier relación MIA con tan excelentes personas, de hecho, en mi ultima participación con la orden del Fénix, me toco compartir una misión con ellos, ambos eran soberbios magos, y tu madre, que tipo de hechicera, jamás he vuelto a ver a una persona que maneja la varita como ella, quizá es junto con Albus, una de las pocas personas que enfrentaron a Jorgunmander de tu a tu-

-¿Y quien es ese tal Jorgunmander?- volvió a preguntar Harry

-El hijo de quien-jamás-nombramos- dijo Remy desde el otro lado de la mesa Harry volteo a ver sorprendido a Aberforth, el cual le daba un sorbo a su te

-Por decirlo de alguna manera, Remy tiene razón, Jorgunmander es el hijo de Voldemort-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- exclamo Harry

-Pues tu conoces a Voldemort, ya sabes que tiene algún tipo de trauma con eso de la sangre limpia, y si algo ha buscado en su demencia, es demostrar a todo el mundo mágico que la sangre pura es lo único y lo mejor que existe y existirá, pero ese estúpido no es muy honesto, pues el también es un sangre sucia.- Aberforth le dio otro trago a su te -Haber, hace como cuarenta años, unos años después de graduarse de Hogwarts, decidió poner en practica sus obsesiones y se robo a dos bebes, descendientes de cuatro de las familias del mundo mágico con mas reingambre en Inglaterra y el mundo, lo que suscitó el primer enfrentamiento entre Albus y Ryddle, y la victoria no fue para ninguno de los dos, pues Ryddle pudo huir con uno de los bebes, aunque Albus se quedo con el que supuestamente seria la pareja del niño que Ryddle pudo conservar-

-¿Todavía vive?- interrumpió Harry, pero Aberforth negó con la cabeza

-Lo ultimo que supe de ella, es que murió a manos del mismo Voldemort-

-¿Y entonces el niño se convirtió en Jorgunmander?-

-Así es Harry, el niño creció bajo la estricta supervisión de Voldemort, y convirtió a ese niño en la perfecta visión de su ideal, pues este energúmeno puede llevar acabo matanzas y los actos mas brutales con la única ayuda de su varita-

-¿Pero por que se ve tan joven?- murmuro Harry

-Eso es interesante, ya que ese niño además de gran poder, desarrollo un ego gigantesco, y se creyó capaz de matar a Albus el solo, lo que fue su error, pues Albus lo derroto de tres patadas, pero en vez de matarlo como se lo merecía, decidió darle una oportunidad de reformarse, y para que pensara en lo que había hecho, lo encero en un tímpano de hielo, donde había estado todo este tiempo, por eso es que no representa su verdadera edad- concluyo el viejo mago y le dio un largo sorbo a su te -Ahora, no solo te traje aquí para que me ayudes y a la vez ayudarte, sino que le hice una promesa a tu padre hace mucho tiempo, y es que tu vas a derrotar a Voldemort con tus propias manos-

-¿Pero como lo sabe, como es que sabe todo eso?- pregunto Harry intrigado, notando que los otros magos lo veían de la misma forma

-No es el lugar ni el momento, ahora solo vamos a esperar a Elgin para poder embarcarnos rumbo a Azkaban-

Los demás magos, sin dejar de comer, hicieron gestos de conformidad, Harry comprendió el porque de la leche con chocolate en abundancia sobre la mesa, mientras Aberforth seguía farfullando

-Charlotte ha de estar haciendo los preparativos para nuestra llegada, y si las cosas salen como las tengo planeadas, estaremos en el cabeza de cerdo antes del amanecer, ahora no habrá que preocuparse por los Aurores, pues han de estar regresando a causa de la masacre, para ayudar a transportarlos cadáveres mas rápido a San Mungo... -¿Masacre¿cadáveres?- pregunto Harry mortificado-¿Entonces ha habido mas muertes?-

Aberforth asintió tristemente y se disponía a contestarle a Harry, cuando Bella Dona se le adelanto

-Debemos de suponer que así es, la marca tenebrosa no aparece en el cielo por casualidad, y antes de llegar a la casa de lo muggles, escuchamos un rumor de Jorgunmander iba a asesinar a todos los asistentes a ese tal ultimo partido de quidditch de la temporada, haya en Wimbledon

-Ese estúpido de Bagman tuvo toda la culpa- divago Aberforth- todos sabían que hacer un partido con la situación como esta, fue como decirle a los mortifagos "mátanos como estúpidos corderos"-

Harry se quedo pensativo, esa noche no solo hubo la muerte de una persona inocente, sino quizá cientos de magos y brujas perdieron la vida, y aunque no era su culpa, Harry sentía un remordimiento por ello, y decidió sumergirse en sus pensamientos , escuchando vagamente la conversación de los "lafters"

-Hojala y Elgin se apresure, hace mucho frió como para esperarlo todavía mas, no quiero pisar Azkaban cuando el sol ya haya salido- comento la bruja Chip

-¿Qué va a suceder¿Por qué mencionan mucho ese lugar?- pregunto Harry molesto por la falta de sentimientos de esos brujos, sin saber muy bien por que lo hizo Pero de inmediato Aberforth le dirigió una mirada conciliadora al joven mago, que al mismo tiempo le revelo a Harry que el mago estaba ansioso de responder esa pregunta, como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para que Harry hiciera esa pregunta

-Me alegro que por fin hayas decidido tocar el tema, pues esa es la razón por la que digo yo que necesito tu ayuda, pues precisamente esta noche las circunstancias son la adecuadas para llevar a cabo un asalto en todo lo alto a Azkaban ¡Caray, si Voldemort ya lo hizo dos veces, nosotros no perdemos nada con intentarlo- sonrió Aberforth, pero Harry no parecía encantarle la gracia por ningún lado

-¿Y por que Azkaban?- pregunto Harry mitad molesto, mitad intrigado

-Para responderte a esa pregunta, debo de hacerte yo una primero- dijo Aberforth con seriedad- ¿Conociste al temible Bartemius Chourch padre?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza

-Pues ese mal nacido era terrible como autoridad, es por su culpa que hay una recompensa muy grande por mi cabeza, pero durante la primera época de Voldemort, llevo a cabo la peor caza de brujas que cualquiera puede recordar, no tenia paradigma ni equivalente en los libros de nuestra historia, pues por su frenética búsqueda por capturar a Voldemort y a sus seguidores, que se cegó por lo obsesivo que resultaba. Los Aurores aniquilaban supuestos mortifagos por decenas, y Chourch utilizo esto también para eliminar a algunos rivales en potencia en su carrera por la silla de ministro de magia, acusándolos falsamente de practicar las artes oscuras, y confinándolos a Azkaban con "condenas precautorias provisionales", saltándose los juicios cuando le convenía, y así no solo sus opositores sufrieron de tales abusos, sino que gente que no debía ni temía nada, de pronto se veían acusados por algún enemigo de practicar las artes oscuras, y Chourch los enviaba sin darles oportunidad a defenderse, y hasta la fecha, muchos de ellos continúan en Azkaban, esperando por que su juicio llegue algún dia, por lo que nuestra misión inmediata es liberar a esas pobres personas………-

-¿Pero porque precisamente esta noche?- interrumpió Harry

-Las circunstancias son las indicadas, y no creas que estamos haciendo esto a el azar, llevo mas de año y medio planeando cuidadosamente cada uno de nuestros movimientos, siguiendo las pistas de lo que hace Voldemort, y todo nos guió a la casa de lo muggles esta noche, para que nosotros también tengamos la oportunidad de actuar, pero no puedo revelarte muchos detalles aquí, pues tu sabes que la tierra, el agua y el viento de estos lugares tienen oídos, pero con la información que otro de mis aprendices va atraernos, podremos completar todos los preparativos, por lo que ahora, te recomiendo que comas algo y descanses- concluyo Aberforth, regresando rápidamente a su lugar en la mesa

Harry se aparto unos pasos en dirección hacia donde sonaba el agua, apartándose de la luz, un poco fastidiado por la situación y las triviales platicas entre Aberforth y sus aprendices hombres, acerca de quien podía sostener mas tiempo un eructo, o un debate entre Chip y Pietro acerca de las grageas multisabores de Berttie Bott, en especial de la desafortunada línea de grageas de la serie "sabores de la diarrea" Harry se sentía nuevamente fuera de lugar, y muchos incómodos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, como el destino de Tonks o que quizá, y era lo mas seguro, ya estarían buscándolo por cielo mar y tierra los integrantes de la orden del fénix, pero en especial le incomodaba la posibilidad de que el mismo Voldemort lo estuviera rastreando, por consiguiente el hecho de que Aberforth y sus aprendices estuvieran a su lado los hacia correr un gran peligro de muerte, y eso acarreaba un frenesí de dudas respecto a lo que hacia en ese momento en ese lugar, pero en el instante que ese pensamiento rondo por su cabeza, sintió que una penetrante mirada estaba sobre el, y el voltear hacia la mesa, su sospecha fue confirmada, pues Bella Dona lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y con felino movimiento se levantó de la mesa y llego a su lado

-¿Por qué dudas de nosotros, de nuestras intenciones y de ti mismo?- dijo la bruja con un tono frió e hiriente Harry la miraba sorprendido

-¿Cómo supiste que yo...?-

-¿Estabas dudando dentro de tu cabeza, la respuesta se debe a que yo soy una leggiminilancer, y tus pensamientos son como una gran hoguera en medio de la obscuridad, pero para ser sincersos- dijo la chica gesticulando una macabra sonrisa-estoy tentada a revisar todos tus pensamientos y memorias hasta descubrir todo de ti, pero luego vendrían los dilemnas eticos y morales que conllevan la invasión por la fuerza a una mente menor de edad, pero por favor, ya deja esas ideas, llegan a mi cabeza como taladro perforando piedra-

Harry se quedo mudo, pues para esos instantes suponia que ya nada podía sorprenderle mas en aquel día, sin embargo Bella Dona le demostró que se encontraba muy equivocado, y la chica le sostenía su fría mirada

-Ahora respóndeme ¿por qué piensas que supones una amenaza para nosotros? Harry cerro los ojos, y analizo cuidadosamente cada uno de sus pensamientos, para dar una respuesta coherente y satisfactoria, pues quizá las palabras y los pensamientos que su mente formulara podrían marcar para siempre el rumbo de su recién entablada relación con ese sui generis grupo de brujas y magos

-Cuando duermo- comenzo a decirle Harry- Voldemort tiene acceso a mi mente, me muestra cosas horribles, y en algunas ocasiones, he sentido sus emociones como si yo las experimentara

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Bella Dona visiblemente decepcionada- Yo me imaginaba que escondías algún secreto mas oscuro, como ser mitad vampiro- licántropo-caníbal que asesinaba bebes muggles en luna llena, pero solo se trata de una estúpida vinculación mágica de "X" tipo, entonces no hay nada serio de que preocuparse-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- exclamo Harry muy ofendido y exasperado- no se trata solamente de eso, cada vez que Voldemort esta cerca, la cicatriza pareciera partirme la cabeza en dos, y anoche...Voldemort logro controlar mi cuerpo, y me obligo a golpearme a mi mismo-

-Eso solo confirma la teoría del abuelo- comento Bella Dona como si se tratara del clima

-¿Es que ustedes están locos?- exclamo Harry irritado- ¿Acaso no tienen miedo a que Voldemort me posea y los mate a todos ustedes?-

-Por que eso no va a pasar si no te enfureces, justo como lo esta haciendo en este momento- comento Aberforth saliendo de quien sabe donde

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso?-dijo Harry tratando de controlarse

-Ya te dije que aquí no es el momento ni el lugar, si tienes paciencia, todas tus dudas serán recompensadas como recompensa a tu serenidad- dijo Aberforth con la habitual paciencia y calma de lo Dumbeldore que tanto caracterizaba al director de Hogwarts Harry ya no alego nada mas apartándose mas hacia la obscuridad, se sentó en una fría piedra, observando como los "lafters" se divertían provocando que las flamas tomaran las formas que ellos quisieran gracias a la magia de sus varitas, dándoles hermosas y detalladas formas, y casi por lo regular, sucumbían en una pequeña batalla de patronnus de fuego.

Pero no pasaron ni diez minutos desde el fin de la rara conversación, cuando el crujido de una capa los puso a todos en guardia, pero de entre los arbustos, un brujo larguirucho, con un largo y descuidado cabello color paja, y unos gruesos lentes sobre el rostro hace su aparición, los lafters lo rodean, y Bella Dona se interpone entre el mago y Harry

-¿Contraseña?- pregunto Wanda sin dejar de apuntar al mago con su varita

-soledad- contesta el mago e inmediatamente, los demás magos le dejan de apuntar, y de inmediato se le acercan, pues apenas y se sostiene en pie, y en sus manos sostiene aferrado un voluminoso rollo de pergamino Inmediatamente Aberforth hizo desaparecer toda loa comida que sobro en la mesa, y al voltear a ver al mago, ambos se sonreían

-Lo conseguí maestro, lo conseguí, el mapa de Azkaban es de nosotros-

-Excelente trabajo- le dijo Wanda al oído

-Si muy bien, no gustas una gragea- le dijo Chip, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Gracias pequeña, después de lo de hoy, me apetece una sabor chocolate- dijo el mago. Por lo que Chip le alcanzo una gragea especialmente oscura, y sin dudar la puso en su lengua, pero de inmediato la escupió con un gesto de asco

-¡Traviesa, esta mierda sabe a estiércol!- dijo el brujo mientras los otros se burlaban de el

-Corrección, es sabor diarrea- sonrió maliciosamente la chica Chip

Wanda era la única que no se burlaba, eso Harry lo notaba, y en medio del aire, hizo aparecer una tetera, y le sirvió una taza de humeante bebida al recién llegado

-¿Fue fácil?- pregunto con voz suave y sonriéndole

El recién llegado tomo la taza con nerviosismo, y cerro los ojos al darle el primer trago

-No, Madame Charlotte me ayudo en la mayoría del trayecto-

Aberforth tomo el rollo de pergamino, Harry se acerco curioso, y cuando el pergamino fue desenrollado y extendido sobre la mesa, Weiland exploto en furia

-¿Esto es alguna de tus bromas?- bramo el animago cuervo enfurecido- este maldito pergamino esta vació-

Elgin apuro el contenido de su taza de un solo golpe y se lo regreso a Wanda, y encaro al animago cuervo

-¡Esta vació, oh poderoso líder, por que los trazos del mapa están guardados en mi cabeza- dijo Elgin gritándole a Weiland en la cara, pero Aberforth ni siquiera estaba un poco enojado, y con su habitual calma, se sirvió una taza de te , se rasco la oreja y jalo a Elgin hasta la mesa

-Ya dejaron de pelear chicos, ahora es tiempo de que me enseñes cuanto has aprendido- dijo el anciano dándole al mismo tiempo un cuchillo Elgin lo tomo e hizo un profundo corte en la palma de su mano, inmediatamente después tomo su varita y comenzo a murmurar algún hechizo que Harry apenas y alcanzo a percibir, la sangre comenzo a bañar la varita , y sin dejar de recitar el hechizo, la varita comenzó a moverse como si se impulsara sola a lo largo de toda la superficie del pergamino, plasmando lo que al principio parecían una serie de líneas sin sentido, pero en poco minutos, las líneas de sangre fueron dándole forma a un complicado mapa que incluso acotaba varios puntos, hasta llegar a un punto de parecer estar hecho por medio de cálculos exactos Elgin siguió con su labor, bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro y sus compañeros, pero su tez comenzo a tornarse pálida y a perder el equilibrio, Aberforth no dudo en intervenir y saco su varita

-¡_Koawulum_!- conjuro sobre la herida de su aprendiz y la herida se cerro inmediatamente, y sin la necesidad de que alguien dijera algo, Weiland saco un frasquito de entre sus ropas y se lo dio a Wanda, la cual lo abrió y deposito su contenido en la boca de Elgin

Harry que estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando Bella Dona le llamo la atención con un coscorrón

-Rápido Potter, solo tenemos unos instantes antes de que la sangre se seque y el mapa desaparezca, rápido que hay que memorizarlo-

Harry ya había perdido para ese entonces su capacidad de asombro, y se acerco a la mesa, donde los otros magos "devoraban" con la mirada el mapa de la prisión de Azkaban, recorriendo con sus dedos los intrincados y laberínticos pasillos ahí dibujados Harry hizo el ultimo acto que su incredulidad le permitió; se pellizco su brazo derecho con toda su fuerza, y la real sensación de dolor le hizo darse cuenta de una vez por todas de una vez por todas que ya nada de eso era una pesadilla, ni hablar de un sueño, todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos era real...y en el fondo, una pequeña parte de su alma estaba desbordante de alegría por verse envuelto de nuevo y tan pronto en la acción, y en una tan peligrosa como intentar atacar nada mas y nada menos que la prisión de los magos, y a diferencia de los cinco años anteriores, esta vez, la aventura la tomaba por su propia voluntad, sabiendo que su vida corría peligro...con la esperanza de morir.


	12. Azkaban

**CAPITULO DOCE **

**AZKABAN **

En algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, en medio de algún bosque olvidado por la mano de Dios, un numeroso grupo de encapuchados se reúnen alrededor de una gran pira, muchos llevan puestos horribles mascaras negras y blancas, simulando ser la cabeza de un siniestro esqueleto, pero solo había cuatro sujetos que se atrevían a mostrara su rostro, y eran los únicos que se habían atrevido a mostrar públicamente su simpatía y devoción por el cruel mago al que nombraban su maestro: Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lastrenge, Reinald Rookwood y Jorgunmander.

A su alrededor, todo era excitación, por fin se había logrado dar un gran golpe, el primer gran paso que daban en el camino para reconquistar todo lo que Harry Potter les arrebato hace ya muchísimo tiempo, pero nadie comentaba nada acerca del pequeño fallo de ultimo momento de nada mas y nada menos que de las manos del mismismo Jorgunmander, el cual intentaba ocultarlo, pero su temor ante las posibles represalias del señor oscuro hacia el serian duras, y como todos los demás, esperaba la aparición de Lord Voldemort, a su regreso de una misión que el mismo había decidido llevar a cabo, pero la única que no parecía temerosa por la ira del señor tenebroso era Bellatrix, que miraba divertida como los escalofríos provocados por su temor atormentaban al sádico Jorgunmander.

El crujir de dos capas anuncio la aparición del señor tenebroso, sus ojos destellaban desde la oscuridad que su capucha y el entorno le propiciaban, con un fugaz vistazo inspecciono a todos los asistentes, y entre todos noto una falta, pero no la comento inmediatamente, ya que varios magos lo rodearon con actitudes aduladoras, dos encapuchados se postraron frente a el servilmente

-Señor, Bloodfang y yo hemos logrado vaciar la mitad de las bóvedas de esos estúpidos duendes, y tenemos los galeones suficientes para ir por los servicios de Yira-Kan y su manada de licántropos sin que este ponga objeciones esta vez- dijo uno de los encapuchados

-¿Todavía no sospechan nada, verdad Lucius?- pregunto Voldemort con malicia

–No mi señor, para el mundo me encuentro recluido en Azkaban-

-Me parece excelente- dijo Voldemort mientras hacia chocar las puntas de sus dedos una contra otra -¿Cuál es el informe de la colina de Once upon?-

Tres encapuchados se abrieron paso entre los tantos que había en torno a la fogata, y se postraron ante el mago tenebroso en la misma actitud

-Mi señor, hemos logrado llevar a cabo su perfecto plan sin errores, no hubo una sola hada hembra o macho que sobreviviera, y además trajimos con nosotros su tesoro-

El encapuchado saco de sus ropas un pequeño libro forrado con la piel de algún animal, y se la cedió a su maestro

-Esta vez no me decepcionaste, y en el futuro espero mejores servicios- mascullo entre dientes- pero ahora, a pesar de que la distracción planeada salió a la perfección, exijo la presencia ante mis ojos de la persona que puso en riesgo todo nuestro plan

Jorgunmander camino hasta donde Voldemort, pero este no se postro

-¿Dónde esta Pureblood?- murmuro Voldemort con su aguda voz Jorgunmander hizo de tripas corazón y volteo hacia donde su padre, y de entre sus ropas saco el ojo mágico que anteriormente le pertenecía al mencionado Pureblood, y lo arrojo a los pies de Voldemort

-¿En nombre de los mil demonios, que significa esto?- alzo la voz Voldemort Jorgunmander lo miro a los ojos, y comenzo con su actuación, intentando demostrar no tener ni un ápice de miedo ante la presencia del mago tenebroso

-El mago, al que usted señor mío invistió como Walpurgis y luego como parte de mis seguidores sangrientos, demostró no ser apto para servirme y por lo tanto no le resultaba de utilidad alguna- respondió Jorgunmander sin aparente miedo a su señor

-¡Si seras idiota¡CRUCIO!- exclamo enfurecido Voldemort Jorgunmander cayo de rodillas, de su boca no salió ni un solo gemido de dolor, solo una respiración agitada, desde las cercanías de la hoguera, una estridente risa burlona llego a sus oídos, y Bellatrix se acerco con esa mueca demente en su rostro

-Maestro, el pequeño Scottie no tiene la culpa, el insistió tanto en demostrarle que todavía le era útil, si lo hubiera visto en la casa de los estúpidos muggles, me rogaba casi con lagrimas en los ojos que lo dejara capturar a Potter- comento Bellatrix con mucha malicia, mirando a Jorgunmander de reojo

-¿y bien, donde esta ese estúpido niño?- pregunto Voldemort con furia en cada una de sus palabras Jorgunamander trago aire, y cerro los ojos

-Aberforth Dumbeldore apareció y me obligo a combatir contra sus anormales- murmuro el mago con mucho temor

-¿Y te crees digno de llamarte mi hijo?- rugió Lord Voldemort-¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO!CRUCIO

Los tres hechizos se impactaron en Jorgunmander, haciéndolo apretarse los puños causando que las uñas se le enterraran en las palmas de las manos, pero ni siquiera así su boca libero un solo gemido e incluso genero murmuraciones entre los mortifagos al no doblegar su cuerpo ante el triple impacto del mismo hechizo , lo cual Voldemort consideraba un insulto

-¿Entonces me imagino que te crees muy inteligente, pues entonces no quiero volver a ver tu rostro hasta que me traigas a Harry Potter vivo o muerto- dijo Voldemort amenazando a su "hijo" con su varita- y esta vez llévate a tus "jinetes sangrientos" contigo…-

-Son mi Bloodpack...- corrigió Jorgunmander

-No te atrevas a corregirme ¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO!- rugió nuevamente Voldemort con mucha mas ira que la vez anterior

Voldemort estaba furioso, y el primero en saberlo era ni mas ni menos que Harry, pues fue despertado estrepitosamente con un inmenso dolor en su cicatriz, pues esta parecía quererle abrir la cabeza, pero su reacción lo tomo en el peor momento, pues justamente en esos instantes, Harry se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido para el mismo, y los magos que lo rodeaban lo miraban confundidos, pues no sabían si ayudarlo o alejarse por si las dudas, pero Aberforth fue el mas sensato, y tomo a Harry por la cabeza con ambas manos

-¡Tranquilízate muchacho, su furia no tiene por que ser tuya, deja la mente en blanco le dijo Aberforth, pero Harry sentía como si ese toque le absorbiera todo el dolor que la cicatriz le provocaba, pero cuando todos los pensamientos salieron de su mente, Harry se sintió exhausto, y cuando Aberforth lo soltó, sin ningún ápice de fuerza, Harry se desplomó en el piso, murmurando y sollozando

-Esta muy enojado, y ha enviado a Jorgunmander tras de mi- murmuro- es por esto que soy un peligro para todos los que me rodean-

-¡Tonterías Harry, es precisamente por eso que tu vas a ser mucho mas poderoso que ese idiota de Ryddle!- comento Aberforth con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado- Pero cuando acabemos con esto, debes de recordarme que atendamos el pequeño problema de tu cicatriz lo mas pronto posible, y no te preocupes, vamos a encontrarle una solución a todo este asunto, pero si me permites, ahora solo quiero que pienses lo mínimo posible en todo lo relacionado a la palabra Voldemort, y te dediques a memorizar el mapa- dijo Aberforth regalándole un guiño, y esta actitud, que normalmente parecería molesta a la larga, en Harry surtía un curios efecto, una mezcla de esperanza y confianza en que cada una de las palabras del anciano serian cumplidas, pero luego recordó que esa misma sensación le hacia sentir el otro Dumbeldore, y no pudo evitar desconfiar solo un poco.

Pero Harry apenas y pudo ver el mapa, pues apenas y poso sus ojos en el y le dio un vistazo, y los trazos del pergamino se "aguaron" regresando a su forma original que era sangre, y el mismo pergamino comenzó a absorberla, pero a ninguno de los animagos parecía importarle, pues en cuanto la totalidad de las líneas carmesí fueron absorbidas por el rollo de papel, Aberforth lo incinero, y Bella Dona hizo que las cenizas se esparcieran a los cuatro vientos, Y acto seguido los demás magos cortaron un frondoso tronco y con su magia comenzaron a darle la forma de una pequeña embarcación con remos, y las brujas hacían aparecer por arte de magia una vela de color negro, que se confundía fácilmente con el color de la noche, y tras depositar la embarcación en el agua, cada mago se dispuso a cambiar sus ropas, por unas mas gastadas, para dar la apariencia de ser pescadores, y mientras Aberforth revisaba la embarcación y le daba los últimos toques, como una brújula mágica, o que los remos se movieran solos, Bella Dona cargaba una mochila con todo el chocolate que le pudiera entrar en ella. Y en medio de la oscuridad, el sui generis grupo de magos se hizo a la mar sin la necesidad de que alguien diera una sola señal, y sin que nadie se lo reconviniera, Harry subió al bote por su propia voluntad, todos los ocupantes tomaron un remo, y aunque estos impulsaban por voluntad propia al barco, tenían que disimular, solo Aberforth y Harry tenían las manos desocupadas, pero el anciano mago estaba ocupado en mantener el curso y alumbrar con su varita, pero a pesar de la iluminación, no se alcanzaba a ver un metro mas allá de la orilla del bote, y el único sonido que se podía distinguir con claridad era el de los remos chocando contra el agua.

Harry miro con cautela a los animagos y de igual manera al mismo Aberforth, y notaba que su semblante irradiaba un encontrado sentimiento, pues por un lado su mirada le inspiraba una gran confianza e invitaban a compartir una calma y tranquilidad casi palpables, pero por otro lado muchas dudas cruzaban en su mente, pero teniendo a esa persona a lado y con todo lo que lo inspiraba, no se atrevía a hacerle una sola pregunta, y luchaba en su interior por hacerlo, pero Aberforth parecía notar la pesadez de Harry

-¿Algo te molesta?- pregunto arqueando las cejas, apartando su mirada del camino y volteando hacia Harry

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para ir a rescatar a esas personas en Azkaban?- Dumbeldore dio un lastimero suspiro

-Créeme que yo mismo me hice esa pregunta hace dieciséis años, pero no era el momento, me arriesgaba a ser capturado, y conmigo muchísima gente también se vería afectada, pero es que después de un terrible incidente, quede yo solo en el mundo, y tarde todo este tiempo en reunir a ustedes, magos con la capacidad y el coraje para arriesgar sus vidas sin ningún peligro adicional, pues si el hado nos socorre, esta misión es solo el comienzo de una gran aventura, como en mis viejos tiempos- explico Aberforth con tal claridad en sus palabras, que sin embargo Harry sabia que eso era solo una verdad a medias

-¿Pero por que me ha traído con usted?- pregunto Harry un poco desconfiado Aberforth sonrio de oreja a oreja

-Creerás que ya me estaba impacientando por saber cuando lo preguntarías- dijo Aberforth al momento que movía el timón para encaminar el rumbo definitivo del barco hacia el norte- Me tomo diez años en localizar a mis aprendices, y para mi suerte, tu eras mi ultima opción, y para cuando inicie, Ryddle todavía no resurgía, y tu estabas al cuidado del cabeza dura de Albus, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, mis opciones se agotaron poco a poco, y fue entonces, que tras el resurgimiento de Ryddle fue cuando espere el momento preciso para acercarme a ti, y como lo hicimos halla en Privet Drive, créeme que era la manera mas fácil de hacerlo- Tal discurso parecía suficiente para convencer a Harry, pero este aun dudaba

-¿Pero por que tuvo que hacerlo de esa manera?- pregunto Harry-¿Qué acaso usted no es miembro de la orden del fénix?-

-Es una historia chuscas y complicada, ahora me explico, ya que mi ultima misión como miembro de la orden fue un total desastre, y gracias a las manipulaciones de Ryddle en el ministerio, me vi obligado a huir de Inglaterra, ya que por su culpa, del resultado de esa misión derivo que mis compañeros y yo fuéramos los principales sospechosos de un crimen que no cometimos, pero hubiéramos logrado salir airosos, sino hubiera sido por el tonto de Albus que durante mi audiencia saco a flote una anécdota que involucraba a una cabra, un gnomo y una monja muggle, pero no tengo la necesidad de contarte los detalles hasta que cumplas diecisiete-

Bella Dona y Weiland ahogaron una carcajada burlona al escuchar eso

-En fin, Albus me ayudo a fugarme, y desde entonces hay sobre mi cabeza una jugosa recompensa en galeones, pero eso no es lo importante, ya que desde que me entere que el buen Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban, supuse que la fama de inviolable de la prisión no era tal, así que infiltre al buen Elgin en la nomina de la prisión para que investigara todo lo posible, y fue gracias a el que me entere del regreso de Ryddle, pero ya con la mayoría de mis aprendices reunidos, decidí regresar a Inglaterra de inmediato, pues así como la misión auto encomendada de mi hermano es detener a Ryddle, la mía es la de anular a Jorgunmander y todo lo que se relacione con el a toda costa y a cualquier precio-

- Perdone- interrumpió Harry- pero no comprendo ¿todo eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Para explicarte eso con claridad, tengo que remontarme obligatoriamente al pasado, a la época de hace diecisiete años, cuando el poder de Ryddle y su nefasta influencia estaban en la cima, en su máximo esplendor de terror, y por lo tanto Jorgunmander con su "Bloodpack" y sus caballeros de Walpurgis hacían de las suyas sin que nadie se los impidiera, sin embargo este grupo ya no se conformaba con asesinar a los sangre sucia, ya que poco a poco comenzaban a matar muggles, y todos temíamos que en ellos renaciera la doctrina de Grindelwalden, y de cierta manera así fue, pero Jorgunmander la corrompió a su antojo, y predicaba que los magos de sangre pura eran los únicos dignos de habitar y gobernar la tierra, ni los muggles ni las otras razas pensantes lo merecían, ya que con sus poderes podrían regenerar el mundo a su imagen y semejanza, todo esto después de acabar con el ultimo ser mágico y muggle sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero Ryddle era un acérrimo opositor de la doctrina, y temeroso del actuar de su hijo cuando este descubriera que ni siquiera el era de tal sangre limpia, manipulo muchos otros eventos que desencadenaron en mi afiliación a la orden del fénix, y no solo la mía, sino la de muchos otros magos que tenían motivos para hacerlo, pero el principal era la venganza, pues muchos de los afectados teníamos amigos o familiares de origen muggle, pero constantemente chocábamos entre nosotros mismos, debido en gran parte a que Albus y sus allegados asumían un rol muy pasivo en la lucha contra Ryddle, prefiriendo pasar muchas veces desapercibidos en sus misiones y conservar el anonimato cuando ocasionalmente se lograba una victoria, aunque esto ultimo tarde en comprenderlo y aceptarlo, y muy tarde por cierto, ya que fue gracias a la fama de tus padres, que tu hayas quedado huérfano, pues que dos personas hayan sobrevivido no una sino tres veces cada uno de las garras de Voldemort, no puede ser pasado por alto ni por enemigos, ni por tus propios amigos. Pero por ironías del destino, la noche en que por fin pudimos detener a Jorgunmander, todo nos salió mal, fue un veintinueve de abril, eso si lo recuerdo bien, pero por mas que lo intentamos, por mas que lo derribábamos, Jorgunmander se levantaba una y otra vez, cada vez mas poderosos que la vez anterior, pero esa noche, no fuimos ninguno de nosotros los que derrotamos a esa bestia, pues tuvo que ser el mismo Albus quien diera cuenta de el, claro que con la ayuda de la única bruja en todo el mundo que pudo plantearle carla sin miedo y de tu a tu, y te hago notar esto, por que esa única bruja capaz de tal hazaña no es otra que Lily Evans, tu propia madre-

-¿Eso me explica por que me incumbe? no lo creo, y menos me explica el por que debería de estar aquí- murmuro Harry con molestia

-Vas a tener que disculpar a este viejo Harry, pero por mi edad, ya acostumbro divagar de mas, pero como te iba diciendo antes de adentrarme en mis nostalgias, los jóvenes que me acompañan son muy poderosos, pero aun no cuentan con la experiencia necesaria en combate como para hacerlo cara a cara con siquiera decir con el mas débil de los mortifagos, por lo que mi plan era a largo plazo, sin embargo, Ryddle se nos adelanto, pues despertó antes de lo previsto a Jorgunmander, y me tuve que apresurar a reunirlos para intentar el rescate del día de hoy, pues en Azkaban hay una serie de pruebas que cada uno de ellos podrá salir avante gracias a sus habilidades únicas que cada uno de ellos posee y que son necesarias en nuestra lucha, ya que para entrar en la prisión de los magos, no solo se necesita de un gran poder, sino que también se posea un cuerpo ágil y una mente sagas para sobrevivir a las pruebas que la isla impone, además, todo se debe de completar, pues la magia antigua que emana del lugar y con la que al mismo tiempo esta protegida Azkaban requiere la combinación de todo lo anterior, y te dije que eras mi ultima opción, pues antes que tu había otro mago con la misma habilidad que de ti necesito, quizá solo un poco mas refinada que tu, pero al momento que acudí para intentar reclutarlo, descubrí que las garras de Ryddle ya lo habían corrompido, y la segunda razón por la que te iba a traer con nosotros de todos modos, es que tus padres me encomendaron que fuera yo quien de alguna manera completara tu educación mágica, ya que es absolutamente necesario que aprendas por la practica y por tus propias experiencias que descubras lo que tu privilegiada situación de mago te otorga y las muchas cosas que te da la oportunidad de conocer, pues la vida en el colegio limita tus horizontes solo a lo aprendido en las clase y en los libros, y desgraciadamente es por esa razón que solo conoces parcialmente el mundo mágico, solo sabes de la parte agradable que en el existe, pero ahora, en Azkaban, inicia tu aprendizaje del lado tenebroso de tu mundo, nuestro mundo, pues es una de las máximas representaciones de todo por lo que los magos nos avergonzamos-

Harry se quedo helado con la respuesta, pues jamás se habría esperado a tal, e incomodo ya no quiso hacer mas preguntas, pues si resultaban ciertas menos de la mitad de las palabras que Aberforth le decía y era cierto que intentaban irrumpir a Azkaban, comenzó a recordar todos los hechizos que le fueran a ser de utilidad para una situación así, y de una vez por todas desechar la idea de que eso no era de ninguna manera un sueño, y eso prometía ser un nuevo principio, pues cuando todo acabara, sin duda habría muchas mas cosas en su camino, y sin duda toda la verdad le seria le seria revelada tarde o temprano, pero eso generaba una gran duda en el, pues no estaba seguro de querer escucharla o de vivir lo suficiente para hacerlo.

En silencio, la embarcación continuo con su ruta sin ninguna alteración por alrededor de una hora, hasta que Aberforth les hizo una señal, y sus discípulos hicieron desaparecer los remos, y el mismo extinguió la luz de su varita con algún hechizo mudo, provocando que una macabra oscuridad envolviera a el barco y sus tripulantes, solo un leve murmullo provocado por las aguas al romper con la embarcación se alcanzaba a escuchar, pero instantes después, el ruido desapareció provocando un silencio total, llegando a tal grado que Harry podía escuchar los latidos de su sobresaltado corazón. El silencio resultaba escabroso, pero ninguno de los tripulantes iban a aceptar que eso les provocaba un poco de temor

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el sonido del agua volviera, pero Harry sintió como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad, pues la oscuridad apenas y le preemitía ver mas allá de su nariz, y convencido a terminar con eso, se dispuso a encender su varita, pero Aberforth se lo impidió y le susurro

-¡No lo hagas, sino quieres acabar como comida de peces!- Harry no comprendió, pero inmediatamente, Aberforth tomo su mano y la guió a el agua, y al introducirla bajo la superficie, el tacto de Harry identifico algo sumergido unos cuantos centímetros debajo de ellos, una especie de pelambre escamoso, y luego, dio un respingo, al sentir como claramente algo le lamía la lengua

-Son los merliones de Azkaban- susurro divertido Aberforth- _¡PENUMBRA VIUSIBILIS!-_

La varita de Aberforth apunto a los lentes de Harry, y repentinamente, todo a su alrededor se ilumino con matices grises, todo brillaba y se veía con ese color, Harry se quito los lentes y la oscuridad seguía rodeándolos a todos, e inmediatamente comprendió como funcionaba ese hechizo, y de inmediato guió su mirada a el agua, y lo que vio fue uno de los animales mas extraños que vio ese día, pues se trataba de un animal del tamaño de una ballena pequeña, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era igual a la de un pez, y la parte superior, la de un león, con todo y colmillos y garra, y lo que Harry toco fue solo una pequeñísima parte de su melena, y ante la sorpresa, Aberforth le susurro a los oídos

-Los merliones son unas criaturas muy pacificas, pero aborrecen la magia como no te lo imaginas, su odio no tiene igual en el mundo mágico, y es por eso que fueron los elegidos para ser los segundos guardianes de Azkaban, pues ningún mago en su sano juicio se atrevería a intentar cruzar esta agua utilizando un poco de magia-

Los siguientes momentos fueron muy difíciles, no solo para Harry, pues la embarcación navego solo impulsada por las corrientes del agua en medio de la ya habitual, oscuridad, entre emersiones y sumersiones de merliones, hasta que Harry pudo distinguir gracias a sus lentes una flama en el horizonte, similar a la de una débil candela

-El faro ya esta a la vista maestro, ya casi llegamos exclamo Elgin señalando hacia la tenue fuente de luz

Conforme se fueron acercando a la luz, Harry iba descubriendo gracias a los lentes embrujados, un gigantesco faro de piedra, y cuando la cercanía aumentaba, la magnitud de la construcción sorprendía a Harry, y cuando solo faltaban no mas de diez metros para llegar al faro, un pequeño merlion emergió sorpresivamente entre las aguas, dejando ver a los tripulantes sus afilados colmillos y amenazadoras garras. Por un breve instante, la criatura se interpuso en el trayecto de la embarcación, dando la certeza de que los observaba con mucha atención, pero como si se trataran de su basura sin importancia, les arrojo un gran chorro de agua por la boca, empapándolos a todos, pero nadie pronuncio una sola palabra libero un solo ruido, Harry observo como el pequeño merlion se alejaba, desapareciendo entre las aguas.

Empujados por las olas llegaron por fin a lo que parecía ser su destino: una pequeña isla donde se levantaba majestuosamente la torre que albergaba al faro, el cual con su rara luz alcanzaba a iluminar solo lo necesario, la embarcación anclo en un improvisado y modesto muelle, donde una persona los esperaba impaciente, y sin duda era a la que Elgin se refería, pero a pesar de todo no podía distinguirse con claridad, debido a una neblina que curiosamente solo se albergaba en ese lugar, ya que en el agua no había tal, además la luz comenzaba a lastimar los ojos de Harry.

_-¡FINITE INCANTEM!- _conjuro Aberforth y toco con su varita los lentes de Harry, desactivando el hechizo, pero luego le susurro- recuerda muy bien este hechizo, quizá algún día lo necesites.

Uno a uno, los animagos fueron bajando de la pequeña barca, pero en cuanto Harry puso un solo pie en tierra firme, sintió como un frió indescriptible lo envolvía, tan penetrante que hasta los mismos huesos sentían tal sensación, y al voltear hacia la persona que los esperaba, comprendió el por que de sus gruesas ropas.

Aberforth fue el ultimo en bajar del pequeño barco, no sin antes hundirlo con su magia, Harry no comprendió el por que de esa acción, pues no había otra manera de escapar, pero Aberforth no parecía preocupado, y lo siguiente que hizo fue caminar hasta donde estaba la persona, y le hizo una cortes reverencia, pero la encapuchada dejo atrás toda reserva y abrazo efusivamente al viejo mago

-¡Señor Aberforth, viejo bribón, ha pasado mucho tiempo!- dijo el encapuchado, que con esta acción sin querer revelo su verdadera identidad; una preciosa mujer, con un tono de voz agridulce, Harry pensó que era similar al que produce una flauta de madera al soplar a través de ella.

-¡Charlotte, usted siempre tan hermosa!- contesto Aberforth con educación y cortesía, adoptando un gesto caballeresco.

Pero la presencia de Harry no paso mucho tiempo inadvertida para la bruja, pues esta lo volteo a ver y se acerco con curiosidad, y al estar frente a el, retiro la capucha de su cabeza, descubriendo un hermoso cabello castaño muy largo, que descansaba en su espalda, y al verlo a los ojos, le dirigió una extraña sonrisa, que provoco que las mejillas de Harry se encendieran

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Harry Potter- dijo madame Charlotte con su agridulce tono de voz- Eres justo como me imaginaba que seria: idéntico al testarudo de James, pero tienes los ojos y la ferviente mirada de Lily-

Madame Charlotte hizo una respetuosa inclinación frente a Harry, como si este se tratase del mismo ministro de magia en persona, a lo que Harry no supo contestar correctamente, solo pudo regalarle una tímida sonrisa, con su mandíbula chocando por el intenso frió.

Aberforth se aparto junto con madame Charlotte unos cuantos pasos, y intercambiaron sonrientes comentarios, al finalizar, Charlotte saco su varita y la apunto a una de las paredes del faro, Harry no pudo dejar de notar con envidia los gruesos guantes que la bruja portaba

_-¡PETRIUM ALOHOMORA!-_ conjuro

Las piedras de la pared fueron apartándose, dejando paso a una puerta que hasta entonces se había mantenido oculta, Aberforth asintió satisfecho, y luego volteo a ver a sus discípulos

-Repasemos el plan por ultima vez, Charlotte nos va a guiar hasta la encarada secundaria, y de ahí a las celdas , y una vez adentro, el equipo "pigglet" se separara para buscar a los que venimos a buscar en las celdas de condenados, liberar a nuestros amigos y abrir el camino hacia el cementerio, mientras los del equipo "cabra" nos encargaremos de "los peces gordos", y ya en el cementerio nos las ingeniaremos para salir de este rincón olvidado de la mano de dios y regresar al cabeza de puerco sanos y salvos.-

-¿Qué es lo que yo...? balbuceo Harry

-Tu Harry, vas a formar parte del equipo cabra- dijo Aberforth, y su rostro había tomado un perfil abandonando completamente cualquier expresión de bondad, incluso estaba mucho mas serio de lo que Harry se pensó Con respectivos toques de varita sobre sus ropas, los animagos transformaron sus ropas de pescador en extrañas ropas que Harry jamás había visto en su vida, pues era ropa completamente negra, ajustada al cuerpo, con voluminosos guantes y botas, Aberforth fue el único que prefirió permanecer con sus vestimentas comunes de mago.

Y sin la necesidad de hacer la petición, Aberforth le confirió uno de estos trajes, pero el cuerpo de Harry inmediatamente lo agradeció, pues el terrible frió que lo atacaba, desapareció tan cortantemente como apareció. Además, esa ropa le brindaba una extraña confianza y confort, como si le hubieran dado una armadura, para prepáralo para el combate

Aberforth y Weiland discutieron los últimos detalles, y cuando estos estuvieron listos, y como si de una operación militar se tratase, los animagos se alinearon, incluida madame Charlotte, y por un instante Aberforth los recorrió con la mirada severa que había adquirido, escrutándolos detenidamente, pero luego su habitual gesto bonachón regreso y les sonrio

-¡Muy bien, ahora si estamos todos listos, esta es la grande, la que habíamos estado esperando todos, pero antes de comenzar, hay que recordar unos últimos detalles, ya que nuestro principal objetivo es salvar vidas, no cortarlas, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido matar durante el transcurso de esta misión¿escuchaste Remy? Pero primordialmente, los prisioneros de las catacumbas tiene prioridad, por lo demás, no hay cambios en el plan, que Merlín los proteja¿algún comentario?-

-¡Si!- sonrio Chip- ¡El equipo pigglet es lo máximo!-

Nadie esperaba tales palabras, y consiguió que todos, incluso Harry rieran, descargando un poco la tensión, y uno por uno fueron entrando en el faro, uno tras otro atravesaron la recién aparecida puerta, hasta que solo quedaron Aberforth y Harry, el anciano volteo hacia Harry y le hizo un guiño

-Si no te sientes listo, puedes permanecer a mis espaldas, pero te aseguro que en adelante no hay ningún peligro o reto que tu no puedas enfrentar con tus propios medios-

Harry también sonrio ante tales palabras de apoyo

-¿Entonces esto es Azkaban?- pregunto

-No, me temo que solo estamos en el faro que vigila la isla, pero no te preocupes, solo nos faltan unos cuantos pasos- dijo Aberforth, y sin ninguna otra indicación, entro al faro, Harry lo siguió de cerca, y en cuanto todos estuvieron dentro del edificio, la puerta comenzó a desaparecer provocando que el muro de piedra, volviera a su estado original

Dentro del faro, ya todos subían a toda prisa por una vertiente de escaleras de piedra que después de unos minutos, se antojaban interminables, pero Harry pensó que para tratarse de la famosa Azkaban no estaba mal, pero al pasar al lado de una ventana, una ráfaga de luz proveniente del mismo faro revelo la presencia de lo que en realidad era Azkaban, pero solo cuando la luz del faro recorría esa zona, partes de isla eran visibles, pero todo cambio cuando por solo hasta llegar a la punte del faro, la verdadera proporción de lo que Azkaban significaba le seria revelada al niño que vivió.

Varios cientos de escalones después, por fin llegaron a una puerta de metal con un escudo de bronce, madame Charlotte saco su varita y con ella dio una serie de toques en la puerta, con lo que se iluminaron varios símbolos runicos, resaltando gracias a la luz que irradiaban, y la puerta se abrió, y un fuerte bochorno los golpeo a todos en la cara, y al entrar en ese cuarto se descubrió la razón: una gigantesca antorcha de llamas verdes ardía en el centro de la habitación, ocupando mas de la mitad del espacio, y esta era atendida por un sin número de elfos domésticos, todos arrugados de la piel, cubiertos de hollín, divididos en varios grupos, pues unos entraban y salían por unos boquetes proporcionales a su tamaño cargando enromes leños, otros, con pequeñas hachas los reducían para ser mas fáciles de incorporar a la hoguera, y un ultimo grupo iba y venia, para tomar y luego arrojar estos troncos en la hoguera, todos parecían de muy avanzada edad, pero ninguno dejaba de moverse con rapidez y eficiencia para mantener el fuego ardiendo.

Harry no pudo resistirse a la tentación, y se acerco a una de las grandes ventanas por donde salía la luz, y tuvo su primera vista total de lo que era Azkaban, la horrible prisión del mundo mágico: Era una gigantesca peña que sobresalía de las aguas del mar, tan alto y extraplomado, que sus paredes se antojaban in escalables y por lo tanto inaccesibles, y gracias a la luz de la hoguera proyectada en esta, se podían distinguir con claridad las ventanas con barrotes, de hecho las paredes estaban invadidas con estas tenebrosas ventanas, paro en lo alto del peñasco-isla, se veía un frondoso bosque, en el cual se distinguían tres construcciones, la primera era una torre enclavada en lo mas alto, emitiendo una luz roja hacia el mar, la segunda se trataba de un lúgubre y tétrico castillo completamente opuesto a la ubicación de la torre, y en medio de ambas construcciones, enclavado entre el mar de árboles, un cementerio, del cual solo podía distinguirse una carcomida pared adornada con cruces.

Charlotte fue la ultima en entrar, y al hacerlo, cerro la puerta y volvió a tocar con su varita la puerta, apagando las runas que en ella resplandecían, y luego, buscando entre sus ropas, saco un frasco de cristal con un liquido del color de la sangre, y jugando con el llamo a dos de los elfos

-D'fil, P'del, quiero ahora mismo unos veinte baldes llenos de agua limpia ordeno con severidad la guapa bruja

-¡Si señora, sus deseos son ordenes!- chillaron las dos criaturas y como si les hubieran salido alas en los pies, desaparecieron cinco veces por el boquete y aparecieron otras tantas cargando enromes baldes con agua.

Charlotte vació un pequeño chorro del liquido de la botella en cada uno de los baldes, y estas tornaron su color a un carmesí con la intensidad de la sangre, y acto seguido, Charlotte levanto un balde sobre su cabeza y lo vertió en si misma, los otros magos la imitaron y vaciaron el contenido de los baldes sobre sus cuerpos, Harry no comprendía, pero no le dieron oportunidad para preguntar, pues Aberforth vació la cubeta que indudablemente estaba destinada a el, y la sensación fue igual a ser mojado con una gelatinosa escarcha, que curiosamente no le dio frió.

-¿Listos todos?- pregunto madame Charlotte

Todos menos Harry asintieron, y uno por uno fueron entrando dentro de las llamas verdes, pero ya a esas alturas, las sorpresas ya no eran tan asombrosas, y Harry siguió a los magos hacia el fuego con pasos seguros, y al pisar dentro de estas, el fuego no le causaba ningún efecto en lo mas mínimo, y al mirar hacia el frente, los demás magos estaban completamente rodeados de llamas, pero estas no hacían mas que relamer sus ropas inútilmente, Remy, Elgin y Weiland quitaban varios troncos incandescentes con sus manos, dejando poco a poco al descubierto un circulo de inscripciones runicas grabado en el piso

-¡Vamos todos, cada uno párese en un símbolo, hay suficiente espacio para todos ordeno madame Charlotte Y mientras todos obedecían, madame Charlotte recorría el circulo, pasando su varita por cada una de las inscripciones plasmadas en el suelo, las cuales respondían al toque de la varita adquiriendo una luminosidad de color azul, pero Harry se sentía extraño, pues las flamas parecían querer devorarlo, pero la sensación que tras ser mojado con esa poción "express" lo hacia sentir que a pesar del fuego, se sintiera como en una fresca noche de primavera. La única que notaba la contrariedad de Harry, fue la "pequeña" Chip, y aparentando superioridad, le dirigió la palabra, intentándolo no ver a los ojos

-No te preocupes Potter, solo nos impregnaron con esencia de salamandra diluida, y es por eso que el fuego solo nos hace cosquillas-

Madame Charlotte termino de recorrer las inscripciones y tomo un lugar sobre uno de los tantos símbolos dibujados, enmedio de Harry y Aberforth, y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo

_-¡TRANSPORTARUM LUMINIS VELUX AZKABAN!- _

La luz que desprendían las runas adquirieron mucho mas intensidad, opacando a la que el fuego emitía, pero Harry comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de las manos y de los pies, y al voltear a vérselos, estos se convertían en pequeños puntos de luz que desaparecían envueltos en la luz de las runas, pero al voltear a ver a Aberforth, este le sonrio

-No te muevas, no querrás fusionarte con alguno de nosotros, solo respira profundo y no te asustes- fue lo único que le alcanzo a decir antes de desaparecer completamente, junto con los otros magos, a los cuales parecía no causarles gran impresión pues antes de desaparecer, Harry noto que sus rostros no dibujaban ninguna preocupación. Antes de desaparecer completamente, Harry noto que las runas dieron una nueva explosión de luz, tras la cual Harry sintió como si fuera jalado por un traslador, pero después fue experimentar algo completamente nuevo, pues sentía que nada le pesaba , viajando envuelto en una espiral de puntos de luz, pero esa sensación solo duro unos segundos, pues inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo se materializaba rápidamente, y de igual manera con los demás magos, y gracias al alumbramiento desinteresado de estos se ilumino fugazmente todo el alrededor: las ruinas de una iglesia, o por lo menos fue lo que Harry dedujo, debido a una derruida cruz en lo que parecía ser un altar.

Una densa niebla apareció de la nada y cubrió inmediatamente todo el lugar, pero las runas continuaban brillando, pero sin la intensidad que Harry vio en el faro, pero inmediatamente madame Charlotte utilizo su varita para apagarlas todas, y mientras lo hacia murmuraba

-Hojala y la torre negra no se haya dado cuenta, o ya me pudo considerar despedida, no hojala y no-

A excepción de las murmuraciones de la guapa bruja, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, pero Aberforth comenzó el andar, saliendo de las ruinas con una sorprendente habilidad, muy superior a la de una persona de su edad, y con distintos grados de agilidad, los demás comenzaron a seguirlo rumbo al interior del tupido bosque, hasta llegar a la entrada de una caverna, por el cual se escapaba una pestilente corriente de aire.

Pero Aberforth no permitió vacilaciones ni en si mismo, ni en su grupo y penetro por la caverna, la cual resulto ser el principio de un frió y húmedo corredor, y Harry no podía sentir la baja temperatura gracias a su ropa, pero lo noto ya que su respiración se condensaba frente a el, pero ese no resultaría obstáculo para los transgresores, pues avanzaban a través del pasillo con tal velocidad, que pareciera que una peligrosa bestia los persiguiera, pero Harry no estaba acostumbrado a tal esfuerzo y su cuerpo comenzaba a quejarse, pero no así los otros magos que parecían ni siquiera sudar por el esfuerzo, y a pesar de llevar ya un buen tiempo caminando rápidamente, no mostraban ni siquiera el menor signo de cansancio, y sin poder quejarse, Harry tuvo que seguir al mismo paso que los demás por otro largo trecho.

Conforme mas se adentraban, antorchas con danzantes llamas de color verde se hacían mas frecuentes como iluminación en las paredes, hasta que por fin después de tanto caminar, llegaron a una gran puerta de metal, de unas dimensiones sorprendentes, cerrándoles el paso, con una gran inscripción en latín que Aberforth no tardo en traducir en voz alta con un tono de ironía en su voz

-"Cuidado visitante, vigilante o condenado, pues estas a punto de entrar a los confines de Azkaban, si eres inocente y libre de culpa, tus esperanzas aquí morirán, pero te aseguro que sin ningún temor mis terrenos podrás pisar, y por mis túneles tu podrás pasear, pero si en ti hay culpa, por mínima que esta sea, la felicidad de todo tu ser yo mismo me voy a encargar de tu cuerpo extirpar y en toda la eternidad, tu nunca la podrás recuperar"- Aberforth se rasco la cabeza- ¡Mis polainas también hacen eso, la felicidad es algo que nadie te puede arrebatar, solo uno mismo puede renunciar a ella-

Harry volteo hacia el suelo, y un escalofrió de terror lo invadió al descubrir que el piso estaba tapizado con todo tipo de huesos y cráneos de muchos animales, criatura y humanos, madame Charlotte llego hasta la puerta, y con su varita, dio una serie de toques dio una serie de toques sobre las palabras en la puerta

-¡Maldición!- exclamo enojada

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Aberforth con educación y calma

-Me equivoque- contesto madame Charlotte sacando infantil y juguetonamente la lengua con su respuesta- se me resbaló la varita y di la combinación equivocada, así que la trampa de esta cámara se va a activar, pero no tienen nada de que preocuparse, déjenme abrirles la puerta y yo me encargo de lo demás-

-¡Todos tengan listas sus varitas!- ordeno Aberforth

Como si supiera lo que iba a pasar con su orden, el suelo comenzó a temblar las paredes se estremecieron, y del techo se dejaron caer muchos mas huesos y esqueletos, y una parte de estos se amontono en el túnel por donde habían accesado, y otra parte comenzó a amontonarse de cierta forma que uno podría decir que se estaban ensamblando, dándole forma a una bizarra bestia, madame Charlotte acertó en su segundo intento por abrir la puerta y esta lo hizo de par en par

-Muy bien, esta listo, pero creo que los alcanzare mas tarde- sonrio la guapa bruja

-Bueno Charlotte, tu misión quizá acabe aquí- sonrio Aberforth en tono de broma, y de algún bolsillo saco un enorme reloj del doble del tamaño de la palma de su mano, con muchísimas manecillas, que giraban en todas direcciones -Faltan ciento cuarenta y siete minutos para que el sol salga, haciendo cálculos y estimaciones, yo creo que nos veremos en el cementerio en digamos ¿ochenta minutos?-

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- pregunto sorprendida madame Charlotte sonriéndole- hace dieciséis años solo hubieran bastado quince-

-¡Es que me estoy haciendo viejo!- contesto Aberforth contestándole la sonrisa

Madame Charlotte se quito los guantes y los arrojo al piso, y empuño su varita con mas fuerza, Harry comenzó a notar que su mano no era normal, parecía de madera, pero cuando se quito su pesada capa, descubrió que el cuerpo de madame Charlotte, además de no portar mas ropa que una gruesas botas, era el mas extraño que Harry jamás hubiera visto en su vida: ya que a excepción de la cabeza y el cuello, lo demás no era no remotamente de carne y hueso; parecía un nudoso tronco de algún árbol que había crecido coincidentemente con la forma del cuerpo humano de una escultural mujer.

La criatura de huesos termino de formarse, y daba la impresión de ser algún tipo de hipogrifo combinado con ballena y calamar hecho de cientos de kilos de calcio, con las dimensiones del triple del tamaño de la pequeña madame Charlotte, la cual jugaba con su varita, tarareando una canción, sin mostrar miedo o sorpresa, y cuando la bestia lanzo sus tentáculos de hueso sobre madame Charlotte, la enorme puerta de metal se cerro, dejando a Harry y a los otros del otro lado, y Harry recibió un fuerte jalón de orejas de parte de Bella Dona, le hizo poner atención, pues Wanda le alcanzaba un trozo muy grande de chocolate, mientras los demás lo miraban con reproche.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Potter?- gruño Bella Dona, abandonando su habitual actitud de frialdad- si no pones atención solo vas a conseguir que te maten a ti junto con nosotros-

Los demás ya habían dejado de verlo de mala manera y engullían con avidez los trozos de chocolate que le habían dado, pero desde el otro lado de la puerta se alcanzaban a escuchar los sonidos de el crujir de los huesos de la criatura, pero frente a el, había un túnel alumbrado cada tres pasos por una antorcha de flamas verdes en ambos lados del corredor, y cuando todos terminaron con su chocolate, los miro seriamente nuevamente

-Se que a esta alturas les voy a parecer un poco paranoico, pero tengo que aclarar, que si alguno no esta dispuesto a seguir adelante, madame Charlotte no va a tardar mucho en acabar con ese pequeño contratiempo, así que la pueden esperar sentados aquí y seguirla hasta el cementerio, y esperarnos ahí a que la misión acabe, pues no voy a obligar a nadie, excepto a Weiland, a hacer algo que no quiere

Pero nadie se movió, todos se miraron entre si, y sobre todo le dirigieron miradas inquisidoras a Harry, pero incluso este, con su actitud, le dio a entender a Aberforth que nadie estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la empresa

-¡Muy bien¡No podía esperar mucho menos de ustedes!- exclamó Aberforth con orgullo- ahora recuerden, todavía debe de haber algún dementor rondando por ahí, así que mucho cuidado, no por que se trate de criaturas seniles dejan de ser peligrosos, mírenme a mi como ejemplo, así que muchísimo cuidado-

Desde ese punto, todos reiniciaron su camino con cautela, pero cuando solo llevaban unos cuantos pasos, las antorchas a su alrededor y veinte pasos mas allá se apagaron, y a pesar de la protección que hasta ese momento había significado su ropa, un descomunal frió invadió todo su cuerpo, y en sus oídos, comenzó a llegar ese ruido parecido al de una radio mal sintonizada, muy tarde reconoció el efecto dementor, pero providencialmente, antes de que cayera en estado de shock, una dura cachetada lo hizo volver en si

-¡Recuerde cosas agradables señor Potter!- le susurro Chip a Harry, y al cruzar miradas, la chica se sonrojo Harry no supo como tomar eso, pero le regreso la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se frotaba dolorido la mejilla, las luces de las antorchas regresaban, y unos pasos adelante, Weiland y Remy sometían y reducían a cenizas a un par de dementors.

Después del contratiempo siguieron con su camino, y en el mismo corredor comenzaron a parecer lúgubres y primitivas celdas con barrotes en vez de puertas, y se extendió por lo menos por quinientos pasos en el corredor, y al asomar la vista a una de las celdas, Harry descubrió que había un prisionero por celda, los cuales estaban tendidos de manera similar a los cadáveres en la morgue, tendidos de manera similar sobre planchas de fría y húmeda piedra, totalmente estáticos, dando apenas muestras de vida, y eso se sabia por el casi imperceptible vapor que salía de sus bocas y narices

-¿Están muertos?- susurro Harry, sin poder contener su pregunta

-No, peor que eso- le contesto Chip con tristeza- ya no tiene su alma dentro de sus cuerpos, se las robaron

Harry intento salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, ir hasta adelante del grupo, pero Aberforth y Weiland se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una mazmorra, ninguno parecía querer moverse de ahí, y de hecho buscaban o leían algo, Harry levanto la mirada y arriba de cada puerta, y de todas las puertas del corredor había una placa de metal con lo que posiblemente era la matricula del penitente, las cuales tenían una combinación de números runicos y alguna palabras en ingles, las cuales Harry leyó con atención

_#"# 726 Radamanthys, Loki Ingreso 1970/10/31 Violación a los estatutos primero y octavo del decreto internacional de la protección del mundo mágico Sentencia: beso del dementor _

Y por una de esas casualidades, su oído alcanzo a escuchar los comentarios de Aberforth y Weiland

-Es tu decisión Weiland, podemos liberarlo- murmuro Aberforth

-Nada me gustaría mas que llevarlo conmigo maestro, pero ahora solo resultaría un estorbo, y no tendría caso, todavía no existe la forma de recuperar su alma.- murmuro Weiland con pesadez

Mientras los otros animagos buscaban con morbo entre las placas de las demás celdas, Wanda hizo un descubrimiento que la irrito, e hizo una exclamación la cual ahogo con su mano, Harry se acerco para descubrir de que se trataba, y también se llevo una desagradable sorpresa

_(" 901 Chourch, Bartemius Ingreso 1994/06/27 Violación de los tratados contra las artes oscuras, asociación tenebrosa, tortura y asesinato en primer grado, utilización de maldiciones imperdonables Sentencia: Beso del dementor _

-¿El desgraciado de Barty Chourch todavía vive?- exclamo sorprendido Remy

-¿Qué no llevaba años muerto?- gimió Pietro

-Pues el amigo aquí presente nos demuestra que todo lo que creíamos, para variar, esta equivocado- intervino Aberforth rascándose la barba

-¿Lo matamos?- sugirió Bella Dona

-No tiene ningún sentido hacerlo, el chiste seria que pudiera sufrir todo lo que este desgraciado hizo sufrir a Wanda y por todas las cosas que hizo- exclamo Elgin con resentimiento y odio en cada una de sus palabras

Harry no comprendía muy bien esas palabras, pero por desgracia no había tiempo para dudas ni cuestionamientos de esa índole en ese momento, pero sin duda seria una nueva pregunta que agregar para el interrogatorio que vendría después, una vez que todo regresara a la calma

Mas pronto de lo que esperaban, dejaron atrás la zona de las mazmorras y continuaron con su apresurado paso, hasta que por fin el corredor los llevo a una nueva cámara, esta sin techo ni piso visibles, solo una escalera pegada a la pared y descendiendo en espiral parecía comunicar al corredor arriba y a abajo respectivamente, no había ventanas ni puertas visibles, pues ambas escaleras se extendían hasta donde la vista ya no las distinguía, pero en ambos caminos, el obstáculo que representaba un dementor les impedía el paso, pero antes de que la criatura pudiera reaccionar, Aberforth hizo una floritura con su varita y dos abejorros plateados salieron de esta hacia cada uno de los dementors, haciendo los ruidos característicos de esos insectos, y en cuanto tocaron a los monstruosos guardias, estos se consumieron por una llama plateada, reduciéndose a cenizas

-Bueno aquí nos dividimos, espero verlos a todos en el cementerio- dijo Aberforth

Un temblor cimbro todo el lugar, y el crujir de varios cientos de huesos llegaron hasta sus oídos, lo que provoco una sonrisa de orgullo en Aberforth

-Charlotte jamás rompe con su palabra, excelente mujer, lastima que sea de madera...cierto ¿en que estábamos?...¡Ah si¿Weiland, Bella Dona y Harry, me harían el honor?-

Los demás magos ya no esperaron mas instrucciones y salieron corriendo escaleras hacia arriba, Harry intuyo que a el le tocaría ir hacia abajo y dio unos cuantos pasos en las escaleras en esa dirección, pero ninguno de sus supuestos acompañantes había movido un solo dedo, y lo miraban divertidos

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no vamos escaleras hacia abajo?- pregunto Harry

-Por que las escaleras nos van a quitar mucho tiempo- sonrio Aberforth, y sin decir otra palabra mas se arrojo al vació, ante la sorprendida y horrorizada mirada de Harry. Weiland y Bella Dona no dejaron que su maestro se les adelantara y también se arrojaron hacia el vació, Harry dudo un instante, pero contrariado, decidió seguirlos, empujado por un solo pensamiento: pues la muerte podría estar mas cerca si lo hacia.


	13. Los cuatro candados

**CAPITULO TRECE **

**CUATRO CANDADOS **

Pasaron mucho tiempo cayendo libremente por la fosa, en total y rápida caída libre, Harry había dejado de temer, e incluso lo estaba disfrutando, pues esa era una nueva sensación, similar a volar, pero sin escoba, y sin control.

El suelo se avisto, y solo Harry pareció prestarle importancia, pues ni Aberforth, Weiland o Bella Dona parecían darle importancia al hecho de que estaban a unos metros de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero cuando solo faltaban escasos diez metros para el inminente impacto, Aberforth saco su varita y la apunto hacia el piso  
-_¡Blandiumun_!- conjuro con tranquilidad

Todos cayeron en un mullido suelo, Harry agradeció a todos los santos que conocía por el divino movimiento de Aberforth, pero estos no parecían para nada asustados, Harry volteo hacia todos lados, y frente a él, había una puerta muy pero muy grande, donde cinco Hagrid fácilmente hubiera cabido, construida de sólida piedra, con tan solo una argolla igual de gigantesca, pero Weiland sorprendió, y arremangándose su ropa, tomo la argolla con las manos, y con un muy considerable esfuerzo físico abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente una fuerte y fría corriente de aire les dio la bienvenida, pero inmediatamente cruzaron el umbral, y una enorme y bien iluminada galería de cuadros apareció frente a ellos, en ambas paredes había un sinnúmero de cuadros con las figuras de decadentes magos, y Harry dedujo que eran de distintas épocas de la historia del mundo mágico gracias a las ropas que los retratos portaban, pero el detalle con el que estaban hechos los retratos le llamaba poderosamente la atención, pues veía con asombro la hermosura del dibujo, pero también noto que los marcos estaban decorados con un sinnúmero de inscripciones runicas, pero al detenerse frente al retrato de una despampanante y sensual mujer pálida, vestida con ropas del siglo diecisiete, noto que los ojos de la bruja parecían tener vida, y la posición le daba una apariencia tan real, que incluso podría pasar por una fotografía, pero pronto los ojos del retrato se movieron, y chocaron con la mirada de Harry, la bruja dejo su posición e intento salirse del retrato, estirando el lienzo y materializando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, el cual solo veía incrédulo como la bruja lograba salirse de la superficie del lienzo, pero Weiland toco con su varita las manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, lo que provoco que las runas del marco se iluminaran, regresando a la bruja con violencia a su posición original en el retrato, Harry volteo a ver a Weiland muy confundido

-¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?-pregunto  
-Para que veas que los magos toman muy enserio las palabras "cadena perpetua"- sonrío Aberforth- este castigo es para todos los magos que son condenados a cadena perpetua, y creo que el decreto numero 147 del código penal de la confederación internacional fijo la duración de una cadena perpetua en quinientos años, y es por eso, que incluso después de muertos, todo mago o bruja condenado a cadena perpetua, están destinados a permanecer después de muertos en este horrible lugar, encerrados en un retrato que representa lo que mas odiaron en vida-

Aberforth continuo con su camino, seguido por Harry y sus aprendices, pero el niño que vivió no podía dejar de que algunos retratos eran muy crueles, u otros tenían cierta comicidad, como el de una bruja rodeada de ranas y sapos, u otro de un mago cubierto con chapopote y plumas.

Pero más adelante, la luz comenzó a escasear, y los retratos fueron dejados atrás, y en su lugar, las paredes eran adornadas por hermosísimos murales que dejaban atrás la casi perfección de los retratos, cada mural era alumbrado por una antorcha de flama verde, pero al igual que los retratos, el brillo en los ojos de las figuras plasmadas, parecían tener vida, y le hacían creer a Harry que se morían por poder moverse y contarle lo que plasmaban.

Y unos cuantos pasos más adelante, Aberforth se detuvo a mirar uno de los tantos murales, pero él lo hacia de una manera diferente, Harry se paro a su lado, con una duda en su cabeza, pero también volteo a ver el mural, y era un mago encapuchado con manos de esqueleto, rodeando con estas una bola de cristal, que vista mas detenidamente, parecía el mundo

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Harry  
-Aquí se cuenta una parte de la historia que los magos y los muggles han hecho desaparecer de los libros de historia, pues además de que fue la ultima en la que los muggles y los magos actuaron juntos, avergüenza a todos los magos, y fue hecho por el único sobreviviente de esa guerra y al mismo tiempo el primer prisionero en Azkaban, mira este mural- dijo señalando el que precisamente estaban viendo- este mural representa la identidad del enemigo que se combatió, y cual era su objetivo

Aberforth siguió caminando y dio un largo suspiro, sin dejarle de contar la historia a Harry  
-Los magos están apenados respecto a esto, por que la mayoría de los magos de ese entonces se aliaron con Rangarock, el primer hechicero tenebroso que realmente estuvo a punto de conquistar al mundo, pero hubo una gran batalla para detenerlo en un lugar llamado Camelot, y solo hubo un solo sobreviviente del lado de los partidarios de, un tal Michael Mikol, pero para evitar que la verdadera historia se divulgara, lo trajeron aquí para que muriera, lejos de cualquier oído que pudiera escuchar su historia, pero como tardo doscientos años en hacerlo, decidió dejar un legado pintando estas autenticas obras de arte con sus propias manos, y el ministerio de magia de entonces, y me imagino que también el de ahora, para censurar esta historia, ha bautizado este lugar como "la boca del infierno", con el expreso motivo de ahuyentar y disipar cualquier intento por explorar este lugar, pero Mikol no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado, y con la llegada de mas prisioneros a Azkaban, decidió darle al ministerio una razón para llamarle a este lugar con tan abominable nombre, pues como en ese tiempo los dementores no cuidaban de la isla, Mikol comenzó a preparar su venganza a el ministerio, aprovechando de lo que aprendió de la batalla contra Rangarock, y lo primero que intento construir, fue la manera de salir de Azkaban sin que el ministerios se diera cuenta, pero antes de hacerlo, Mikol dejo dibujado en estas paredes todo lo que hizo antes para salir de aquí.-

Aberforth señalo hacia un mural, donde varios magos se reunían alrededor de una fogata con flamas negras azabache  
-Pero los magos y brujas que llegaban prisioneros a Azkaban eran lo peor de ese entonces, pero también muchos poseían inteligencias privilegiadas y cada uno profesaba innovadoras teorías, por lo que la mayoría no solo se dedico a ayudar en su propio escape, sino que cada uno buscaba la manera de imponerse sobre los otros, así que los más ambiciosos aprovecharon los relatos de Mikol acerca de un añejo pacto entre los brujos con las criaturas del infierno, y lograron construir un extraño portal en forma de velo, que comunicaba este mundo con el mismísimo infierno, y así conseguir un gran ejercito para conquistar por su cuenta el mundo, pero las criaturas del infierno resultaron más ambiciosas y traicioneras que los brujos, y los traicionaron, eliminándolos a todos, pero al final Mikol detuvo la fuga de criaturas o demonios, como los quieras llamar, entrando el mismo por el velo y destruyéndolo del otro lado, pero ese no fue el fin de Mikol, o por lo menos de sus murales, pues dejo hechizados sus instrumentos para que estos siguieran registrando la historia incluso después de su muerte-

Aberforth hizo una pausa, pero su relato, acompañado de las elocuentes imágenes plasmadas en los murales, pero además, Harry comenzó a notar que la gran diferencia entre los hermanos Dumbeldore radicaba que Aberforth, a diferencia de Albus, no gastaba palabras en clarificarle sus dudas, aunque al final estas tampoco le revelaran mucho.  
-Pero gracias a Dios, en ese tiempo el más grande héroe de la guerra contra Rangarock, Merlín el mago, todavía caminaba por la faz de la tierra, y el fue quien se encargo de acabar con las criaturas que habían logrado escapar del infierno y las sello a lo largo de todo el mundo, pero el ministerio tomo cartas en el asunto, llevo a los dementores a Azkaban, pero al toparse con los restos del velo, lo rescataron y lo reconstruyeron, para supuestamente tenerlo mejor vigilado, pero por ambición, hicieron muchas copias de este portal, o velo, y se los llevaron a Londres, pero con el paso del tiempo, este velo fue copiada muchísimas veces, pero también muchas de estas copias fueron destruidas, pero para evitar que más copias salieran del original, construyeron un sistema mágico conocido solamente como los cuatro candados-

Justamente con esas palabras, explicaban las imágenes del ultimo mural de Mikol, en el cual se veía como varios magos construían algo justo en el mismo cuarto donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento

-Pero ahora después de tantos años, en todo el mundo solo existen tres o cuatro de estos "velos", todos bajo la estricta vigilancia de un guardia, y la rigurosa protección del departamento de misterios, y de los cuatro "velos" solo se de uno que continua activo, y es el que esta en el departamento de misterios, y a pesar de la experiencia, los inefables continúan realizando expediciones a el infierno, pero hasta el día de hoy, la persona que se aventura ahí, jamás vuelve a regresar, y a pesar de eso, ambicionan con regresar a ese lugar a toda costa-

Aberforth pareció dar por terminado su relato y continuaron caminando, pero de nuevo comenzó a hablar, dando a entender que solo había hecho una pausa para tomar aire  
-Pero esos tontos inefables no logran comprender el peligro que ese cosa representa para todo el mundo, pues existe una leyenda que supuestamente Mikol escribió en la piedra de la cámara mas profunda de Azkaban, pero mas que una leyenda, a mi me parece una advertencia con toques de profecía, pero según para protegerla de ojos copiosos, el ministerio construyo cuatro cámaras mágicas de seguridad custodiadas con lo mas poderoso de la magia antigua, para que nada ni nadie pudiera entrar o salir, y por esa misma seguridad, en la cámara mas profunda de esta prisión se construyeron una serie de celdas, que son supuestamente las mas seguras e inviolables de todo el mundo, con el único motivo de albergar a los criminales mas peligrosos que jamás existieron en el mundo mágico, en pocas palabras, esa es la zona de máxima seguridad en Azkaban, y ahí se encuentra nuestro principal objetivo: entrar a esa zona de seguridad, violarla y rescatar a los inocentes que están encerrados ahí, y para ser francos, yo debería de estar compartiendo su destino-

Aberforth interrumpió nuevamente sus palabras cuando llegaron frente a una puerta de madera, tallada con las figuras de muchísimas hadas por toda la superficie  
-Bueno Harry, aquí estamos en un punto muerto, detrás de esta puerta hay cuatro pruebas, una para cada uno de nosotros, y te prometo que si logramos salir con vida, responderé a la medida de mis posibilidades todas tus dudas¿Qué me dices¿Aceptas el reto?- concluyo el anciano mirando a Harry suplicante.

Harry asintió sin dudar un solo instante, pues si eso significaba por fin encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas, estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo.

-Muy bien, entonces _¡CANDATUM INCANTEM!-_

La puerta se abrió de par en par obedeciendo al hechizo de Aberforth, y acto seguido accedieron a una cámara decorada con coloridas y brillantes piedras de todos los colores habidos y por haber, y en el centro de la habitación había un estanque iluminado por la propia luz que irradiaba, Aberforth se acerco con toda confianza y los otros lo siguieron, y conforme se fueron acercando, notaron que había luciérnagas volando sobre el agua, pero mientras mas cerca estaban lo que parecía en un principio tratarse de luciérnagas súper desarrolladas volando sobre la superficie del lago, eran en realidad todo un clan de hadas; pequeños hombres y mujeres del tamaño de la palma de una mano normal, con la piel de color de ligeros tonos azules, rojos, púrpuras, anaranjados, amarillos y verdes, a todos les surgían de la cabeza un par de antenas y de los omóplatos nacían una alas semejantes a la combinación entre las de una mariposa y una libélula, Aberforth se acerco y tomando un guijarro de la orilla del estanque, lo arrojo a el agua, llamando la atención de todas las criaturas.  
-He venido hasta aquí por el reto- sonrió el anciano con cortesía- ¿Así que en que va a consistir?-

La respuesta sobrevino de un hada hembra que salió del agua, su tamaño era un poco mas grande que el resto de su clan, y el color de su piel era igual al de los humanos, el hada sonrió al ver los ojos de Harry  
-¿Acaso usted, joven ojiverde, pertenece a la familia de Adaliren?- pregunto la pequeña hada con dulce voz  
Harry negó con la cabeza

-em- mascullo Aberforth- No quisiera parecer maleducado, pero en serio me interesa saber cual es el reto al que nos tenemos que enfrentar- insistió Aberforth con educación

El hada tomo una actitud solemne.

-Esta es la primera prueba condicionada para acceder a la boca del infierno, así que lo que yo y mi clan probaremos hoy y por el esto de la existencia de este como tal, hasta que la ultima hada de su descendencia perezca, ha sido, es y será por siempre probar las intenciones del corazón de todos los aspirantes a intentar iniciar su trayecto en tan peligroso lugar, pero si en nuestra prueba logramos encontrar aunque sea un poco de malicia en sus intenciones, su castigo será permanecer en esta cámara hasta que el ultimo aliento de su cuerpo sea expirado, hasta que su cuerpo sea consumido por las inclemencias del tiempo, o con suerte, hasta que otro arriesgado aventurero decida tomar su lugar en contra de su voluntad, así que, esta en ti aceptar nuestra prueba o todavía tienes la oportunidad de regresar sobre tus pasos- concluyo la hada con un ceremonial gesto.

-Nada me agradaría mas en este momento que aceptar probar tus palabras en sus manos majestad, así que si no hay otro inconveniente- sonrió Aberforth.

Esto provoco que el hada se sonrojara levemente, pero acto seguido, esta hizo aparecer una flauta de metal entre sus dedos y comenzó a soplar por ella, fabricando una hermosa melodía con dulces tonadas, las mas hermosa que Harry hubiera escuchado, pero tenia la sensación de haberla escuchado antes. Simultáneamente, el resto de las hadas formaron un circulo alrededor de los cuatro magos, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, subiendo la velocidad de su danza con cada vuelta que daban, y algunas hadas comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de los magos con cierto frenesí, Harry se sintió mareado y cerro los ojos, y noto que una luz podía pasar incluso sus párpados cerrados, pero al volver a abrir los ojos, las hadas se habían detenido, y el hada mas grande flotaba frente a ellos, gracias a sus majestuosas alas que parecían de cristal  
-Sinceramente debo de felicitarlos a los cuatro, pues sus intenciones son básicamente buenas, con algunos matices de gris, pero nada importante que nos deba de preocupar a las hadas del clan de Oberon, pues secretamente simpatizamos con la causa por la cual ustedes combaten, y no tenemos otra opción que permitirles el libre transito por nuestro dominio, pero antes escuchen mis palabras y tómenlas con seriedad; Aberforth: que tu verdadero objetivo no nuble tu visión no rompa tus vínculos de toda una vida, por que recuerda que sobre todas las cosas, la familia es lo mas importante; Weiland: no confundas las luchas y cruzadas de otros como tuyas, y reflexiona en tu corazón, la solución de tus problemas no radica en derramar sangre, sino reunir y reconstruir la tuya propia; Bella Dona: Nunca has estado solo y a partir de hoy jamás lo estarás, pero no te conviertas en lo que mas odias, es mas fácil perdonar que buscar y cobrar una venganza; Harry: no padeces de ninguna maldición ni ninguna cosa por el estilo, tu problema es un don, pero también es tu maldición, pero como tal también es simplemente una parte de ti, y como tal acéptalo, y cuando lo hagas, descubrirás que no estas solo, busca y encontraras.-

El hada hizo una pausa, y regreso a su lugar original, rodeada por las hadas mas pequeñas

-Ahora el primer candado ha sido abierto, pero les advierto que las siguientes pruebas de los siguientes candados no serán ni remotamente parecidas a esto- dijo la hada, y sin mas palabra, sumergió su cuerpo en el estanque

Harry estaba nuevamente confundido¿Cómo demonios pudo saber su nombre si ni siquiera lo había mencionado¿cómo sabia de "su padecimiento"¿Qué o quien era la familia Adaliren, pero no hubo tiempo para hacer esas preguntas pues llegaron a una puerta, esta construida de piedra, decorada con grabados de horribles seres halados

_-¡CANDATUM INCANTEM!-_ conjuro Aberforth, y al igual que la puerta anterior, esta se abrió sin ningún problema, pero al entrar, de inmediato notaron que la cámara estaba decorada con cientos a hasta quizás miles de estatuas con bizarra apariencia, pero había ciertos común denominador entre estas y radicaba en el material de composición: piedra maciza.

Harry no pudo reconocer por mas que intento recordar semejantes criaturas: parecían duendes con problemas de desnutrición, tenían los pies similares a los de un felino, con garras incluidas, donde la espalda suele perder su buen nombre, les nacía una especie de cola que terminaba en un filoso pincho, las manos y los brazos eran huesudas, pero igual poseían peligrosas garras que a simple vista se antojaban mucho muy peligrosas, y su rostro representaba lo más horrible de su constitución: pues la piel estaba totalmente pegada al cráneo, violentos y destellantes ojos con rasgos felinos, y una cantidad de cuernos y protuberancias, y de los omóplatos, semejante a la hadas, les nacían de un par de horribles alas muy semejantes a las de los murciélagos

Bella Dona parecía comenzar a molestarse por lo fácil que Harry se impresionaba y su constante incredulidad, pero no dudo en aclarar a su manera lo que eran esas bestias  
-¡Para la forma coma las ves, uno diría que el famoso niño que vivo hubiera visto jamás en su vida una manada de gárgolas de Siracusa- dijo Bella Dona con mala intención  
Harry solo negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Aberforth, el cual no hacia absolutamente nada, más que rascarse la nariz, pero Weiland se adelanto y blandía su varita como si esta fuera el mango de una espada, y Aberforth termino su asunto con su propia nariz y le explico mas amablemente lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos

-Debo decirte que en le mundo hay gárgolas mejor parecidas y con una mayor noción de la civilización que estas, pero las nativas de Siracusa son especialmente "salvajes", y es por esa aptitud que el ministerio las trajo aquí, y no te miento, ahora vas a ver por que te digo eso-

Ambos observaron como Weiland caminaba hacia la gárgola más grande, gorda y fea de todas las que adornaban la habitación, pero con cada paso que daba, las gárgolas dejaban atrás su estado petrificado y su piel adquiría distintos y escamantes tonos de piel, cobrando vida y movimiento, fijando sus miradas furibundas en la persona de los cuatro magos como si estos se tratasen de alimento fresco y no hubieran probado bocado en muchísimo tiempo, y Harry se temía que así fuera, por lo que empuño su varita, listo a defenderse, pero Aberforth le dio a entender con señas de que guardara silencio, y con la misma actitud muda, el anciano mago conjuro un campo protector invisible alrededor suyo, de su nieta y de Harry, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que ser espectador de lo que se iba a desarrollar en esa cámara.

Debido a la protección, Harry no escucho el hechizo que Weiland pronuncio, y vio como de la varita salió un vistoso filo metálico , pero por desgracia, este acto fue tomado como una agresión por las gárgolas, pues todas, con excepción de la mas grande, (fea y gorda) se lanzaron sobre Weiland con la clara intención de matarlo con sus poderosas garras, pero este con su varita-espada, partió de un solo tajo por la mitad alrededor de una veinte criaturas, pero esto, en lugar de asustar a las gárgolas, pareció darles una mayor provocación y mostrándose mas excitadas por la sangre, lanzaban los mas terribles ataques que sus garra intentaban asestar sobre Weiland, pero este no bada ni pedía cuartel, por lo que utilizaba una y otra vez su varita para cortar cuantas criaturas se le pusieran enfrente, y a pesar de caer por decenas, las gárgolas continuaban apareciendo por montones, y a pesar de la desventaja numérica, las criaturas apenas y podían tocarlo, pues antes caían partidos por la varita.

En unos instantes, ya se habían formado varios montículos de los puros cadáveres de las gárgolas, pero a las que continuaban atacando, no parecía importarles en absoluto, y continuaban saliendo de todos los lados de la cámara, dispuestas a atacar a Weiland, con la única intención de lastimarlo.

Pero Harry noto que esta no eran nada estúpidas, pues algunas habían intentado atacarlos a los que no hacían nada, pero el campo de protección se los había impedido dolorosamente, por lo que de inmediato desistieron y una pocas se organizaban para atacar a Weiland por la espalda, y lo lograron, pues consiguieron hacerlo caer y separarlo de su varita, y sin dejarse hacerse esperar, lo rodearon como bestias y comenzaron morderlo, arañarlo, con el más extremo salvajismo que Harry hubiera presenciado jamás, Harry se sintió en la necesidad de ayudarlo, pero Aberforth se lo impidió, y con la mirada le dio a entender que no despegara su vista de las acciones del animago, y Harry obedeció, y al voltearlo a ver, Weiland había desaparecido, y reaparecido a sus espaldas, y sin ninguna otra ayuda que sus manos, comenzó a golpear gárgolas, buscando simultáneamente su varita, arrojándola con poderosos puntapiés y puñetazos por todo el lugar, hasta que se topo con una de las bestias que jugueteaba con su varita, y tras recuperarla con un veloz movimiento, pateo a la gárgola con toda su fuerza en medio de las piernas, sin embargo no había salido ileso de su pequeño percance, pues sus ropas se habían convertido en jirones , pero se dispuso a continuar con su masacre de gárgolas, pero fue cuando la gárgola mas grande (fea y gorda) por fin tomo cartas en el asunto

-¡Alto, ya has demostrado tu punto!- vocifero la criatura con voz grave, mirando a Weiland despectivamente de pies a cabeza, olfateándolo con desprecio  
-Yo como guardia del segundo candado estoy de acuerdo con que tu y los que te siguen continúen con su camino, y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, ese ya no será nuestro problema- gruño la gárgola, dándoles la espalda groseramente, se arrastro hasta los montículos de cadáveres de las otras gárgolas, y con un intenso destello carmesí de sus ojos, reconstruyo todos los cuerpos, curo las heridas y les devolvió la vida a las gárgolas caídas, y al escuchar tales palabras, y presenciar tal acto, las demás gárgolas comenzaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la cámara, arropados por las sombras, y algunas retomando sus posiciones originales a antes de la llegada de los cuatro magos, y revertirse hasta su original estado de piedra.

Aberforth retiro la defensa, y sin la necesidad de que alguno tuviera que recordarlo, caminaron rápidamente hacia la siguiente puerta, la cual era de cristal, o mejor dicho de espejo.

_-¡CANDATUM INCANTEM!-_ exclamo Aberforth, y la puerta de espejo se abrió de par en par, y dejaron al descubierto una cámara con las paredes, el techo, y el piso cubiertos con espejos, iluminado totalmente por una sola antorcha, y en el centro de la habitación, había un marco vació, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, debido a que el fenómeno de la reflexión turbaba la visión, y todo parecía irreal.

Pero al parecer era el turno de Bella Dona, la cual se quito la capa, y se la entrego a su abuelo  
-No me llevara mas de cinco minutos- aseguro la chico con arrogancia

Aberforth hizo aparecer un gran y mullido sillón, lo bastante grande como para que el, Harry y Weiland cupieran cómodamente, y luego hizo aparecer unas frías botellas de jugo de calabaza, la cual Weiland no desprecio ni por un momento.

Bella Dona camino hacia el marco, y primero lo examino detenidamente, y después camino a través de él, pasando de un lado hacia el otro donde se suponía que debía de estar el espejo, pero en su lugar, la chica pareció haberse metido en algo parecido a un liquido plateado, pero inmediatamente salió expulsada hacia el otro lado, y desde el marco, emergía una copia idéntica a la chica, solo que con la piel negra, un negativo, incluso con varita mágica incluida.

Pero Bella Dona se levanto con arrogancia y seguridad en si misma que Harry solo había visto en su mortal enemigo Draco Malfoy, solo que la de la chica si parecía autentica, y se paro frente a su negativo y le hizo una cortés inclinación, invitándola a batirse en duelo, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa ni temor a esta, la copia respondió con el mismo gesto elegante, y después de eso, inicio un feroz combate que fácilmente podría rivalizar con el que Harry apenas había presenciado un mes antes en el atrio del ministerio de magia, pero este era mas feroz, el más encarnizado combate de magia que había presenciado hasta ese momento, pues había una cosa que las dos Bella Donas hacían, no especulaban y lanzaban terribles ataques sin esperar un resultado determinado, contrariamente a lo que Voldemort y Dumbeldore hicieron aquella vez, pues las dos brujas frente a sus ojos hacían los mismos movimientos, conjuraban los mismo maleficios y contra maleficios, anulándose completamente, sumando esto a que las paredes, el techo y el suelo, reflejaban cualquier hechizo desviado, Harry tuvo que agacharse varias veces para no ser el blanco.

Pero al levantar la cabeza por quinta o sexta vez, vio que las dos Bella Donas habían conjurado el mismo hechizo que Weiland había utilizado contra las gárgolas y se recrimino no haber puesto atención, pues parecía un hechizo muy poderosos y útil en esos casos, pero pronto eso se le paso, al ver como las dos cruzaban los filos de las varitas como si de espadas se tratasen, y sin dudar, se lanzaban a cortarse mutuamente sin ningún tipo de piedad, pero como lo había asegurado antes de iniciar la batalla, la verdadera Bella dona no tardo en comenzar a imponerse y lo hizo decapitando a su negativo de una manera por demás siniestra, y sin darle oportunidad, la tasajo miembro por miembro, regando de una sustancia plateada todo el piso de la sala, pero el negativo, a pesar de encontrarse mortalmente herido, continuaba moviéndose; el brazo derecho todavía empuñaba la varita e intentaba arrastrarse para herir a Bella Dona, pero esta utilizo un hechizo que redujo a cenizas a los restos de su copia.

Aberforth le aplaudió con aceptación y orgullo, y sin mas, hizo desaparecer el sillón, y con paso tranquilo, llegaron a una puerta de metal, la cual estaba decorada con lo que parecía el relieve de un dragón elaborado en bronce, con un ojo de rubí y uno de zafiro, Aberforth hizo una floritura con si varita, pero algo lo hizo voltear a ver a Harry  
-¿Qué modelo de escoba sueles utilizar normalmente?-pregunto Aberforth con naturalidad

Harry no comprendió como en ese momento, podía hacer una pregunta tan trivial, pero por inercia respondió  
-Una Saeta de fuego-

-Un muy buen modelo si me permites mi opinión- comento Aberforth y continuo con la floritura de su varita –_¡INVOCATEM SAETA DE FUEGO!-_

Al instante, Harry sintió que entre sus dedos se materializaba el mango de lo que sin duda era una escoba, y cuando la volteo a ver, Harry descubrió que se trataba de una saeta de fuego, pero no era igual que la que el poseía, pues el mango era mucho mas ligero y parecía barnizado con pintura de un rojo carmesí mucho muy intenso, las ramas convergían en ángulos anatómicos, y en la parte final del mango, se leía

Saeta de Fuego modelo profesional 2000

-¡_CANDATUM INCANTEM_!-conjuro Aberforth y la puerta se abrió, y los cuatro magos avanzaron hacia el interior de la cámara, pero Harry noto que no era tal en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pues lo que mejor podría describir ese lugar era que se trataba de una caverna, de enormes proporciones, el techo estaba completamente oscuro, y el piso de la caverna se veía por lo menos a un kilómetro de distancia bajo ellos, iluminado por la luz de algún tipo de hongo fosforescente que nacía en la caverna, y gracias a estos se alcanzaba a distinguir que en el fondo descansaba una pequeña laguna de cristalina agua, pero entre uno de tanto riscos, surgió una bocanada de fuego, lo que hizo suponer a Harry que se tendría que enfrentar a algún tipo de dragón, y volteo a ver a Aberforth con preocupación, y este le regreso la mirada con relativa seriedad  
-¡Se me olvidaba, es hora de que te diga cual va a ser tu parte en esto!- murmuro Aberforth despistado- pues haber, que te tenia que decir..espera...ah si, a ti te toca obtener la autorización del guardián de la cámara, y lo vas a lograr, si logras que el Weyvern que habita por aquí, te de la piedra que esta en su cabeza, y para eso, lo tendrás que hacer mientras aun este con vida

- Aja- contesto Harry, pero en realidad había dejado de escuchar desde que Aberforth había pronunciado la palabra la palabra Weyvern, pues a su mente llego el recuerdo de una clase teórica en Hogwarts, que decía que esas bestias eran los primos hermanos de los dragones, que su piel era igual o mas resistente que la de estos, lo que significaba que era virtualmente indestructible, la única sustancia mas poderosa que eso en todo el mundo eran los diamantes, ya que la sangre de ese animal era el ácido mas poderoso que existía en todo el mundo, y solo los recipientes hechos de diamantes podían contener ese liquido, además que sus garras y colmillos compartían con la piedra preciosa sus características de dureza, pues podían y perforar lo que fuera, incluso el más duro metal como si fuera mantequilla, pero a pesar de saber todo eso, no pudo evitar sentir las piernas como de mantequilla, y mas cuando el Weyvern se hizo visible, y aunque Harry se lo imaginaba similar a un dragón, este era mucho muy diferente a su imaginación, y era un poco más similar a un dinosaurio que Harry había visto en los museos muggles (el velociraptor) : su tamaño no era mayor al de un caballo, y de su espalda surgían un par de alas escamosas, que era lo único que podía relacionarlos con los dragones.

-¡Es hermoso!- murmuro Bella Dona, pero Harry no parecía estar nada de acuerdo.

Aberforth le alcanzo una extraña daga, Harry no la vio, pero al tocarla, la sintio como de cristal, quizás diamante, y con un nudo en la garganta, coloco la daga en su cinturón, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y valor, se monto sobre la escoba, reprochándose que iba a tomar parte en un rescate, en el cual el no había pedido unirse.

Harry golpeo el piso, y se elevo, el Weyvern lo noto y desplegó sus alas y desplazándose con movimientos casi felinos, tomo impulso hacia Harry corriendo entre las piedras, alzando el vuelo con el único objetivo de hacer caer a Harry, y este por inercia, lo esquivo, pero el vengativo animal, le arrojo una bocanada de fuego que pego en el directamente, pero sorprendentemente, ni el ni la escoba sufrieron una sola herida, pero Aberforth le grito a todo pulmón para explicárselo, detrás de su escondite, que en esos momentos era una roca

-¡ME TOME LA LIBERTAD DE BARNIZAR TU ESCOBA CON ESCENCIA DE SALAMANDRA!-

Y esas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para que el cuerpo de Harry se llenara de un extraño valor y confianza, su cuerpo y su escoba estaban protegidas en contra del fuego, y en cuanto el Weyvern volvió a arrojarle una nueva bocanada de fuego, Harry lo tomo como si lo invitara a perseguirlo, y sin dudarlo, lo hizo, se lanzo en picada detrás de el, iniciando una vertiginosa persecución que desde el suelo, Aberforth comentaba que semejaba a un combate muggle de la fuerza área de la primera guerra mundial, donde la temeridad y la pericia de los pilotos marcaba la diferencia, pero Aberforth al ver la elegante manera en que Harry y el Weyvrn volaban , podría jurar que ambos lo estaban disfrutando de la persecución.

Pero Harry hizo una pirueta muy espectacular en el aire, dando como resultado que logro golpear a la criatura con tal fuerza que lo obligo a caer hasta el fondo de la caverna, Harry no dudo y descendió inmediatamente detrás de él, dejando a un lado la escoba, empuñando con su mano derecha su varita y en la izquierda la daga de diamante, el Weyvern se reincorporo inmediatamente y aunque estaba herido de un ala, le mostró amenazadoramente sus colmillos a Harry, en una actitud de que si lo iban a cortar, al menos les costaría caro

-No por favor, solo quiero pasar la prueba- murmuro Harry apesadumbrado  
Entonces el Weyvern cerro la boca y en su rostro podía notarse un gesto de inteligencia y comprensión, pero a la vez de sorpresa y confusión

- ¿Entonces no estas aquí para acabar con toda la realidad como la conocemos? - respondió el Weyvern, provocando que Harry sintiera húmedos los pantalones

-¿Me entiendes?- balbuceo incrédulo Harry- ¿Puedes hablar?  
- ¡Si , y también puedo cantar, recitar poesía y escribir mis propios versos contesto el Weyvern sarcástico - Pero si vienes por la prueba, entonces déjame decirte que la has aprobado, y de seguro te han dicho que necesitas la piedra en mi cabeza, pues tómala –

Y acto seguido, el Weyvern utilizo sus propias garras y se realizó un profundo corte en la frente, del cual broto un chorro de su sangre, que al tocar las piedras en el piso, las derritió instantáneamente, pero de esa herida saco un diamante, la prueba

- Toma, y que te sirva para lo que necesites - le dijo el Weyvern arrojándole el diamante, y antes de alzar el vuelo, le dirigió unas ultimas palabras

- Fue muy divertido, habían pasado casi veinte años desde que me divertía de esta manera¿pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre? –

-Harry Potter- contesto Harry sonriente  
- !El niño que vivió, es un placer haber perdido ante ti, yo soy Krath'kemer, el guardián de la boca del infierno, espero de corazón que jamás tengamos que volver a vernos - dijo el Weyvern y con esas ultimas palabras emprendió el vuelo para desaparecer en la oscuridad, ante la incertidumbre de Harry, que pensaba que esa noche se estaba convirtiendo en el más caótica de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, en el mejor en cuanto a aventuras vividas.

Los tres magos que lo acompañaban aparecieron cerca de donde el estaba, y con la prueba de que había pasado la prueba en sus manos, Bella Dona lo miraba entre sorprendida y celosa, sin embargo Weiland y Aberforth lo miraban con satisfacción.  
-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?-pregunto Bella Dona con molestia-¿Por qué no esta junto a el cadáver del Weyvern y por que tienes la prueba en tus manos  
-Pues el Weyvern yo nos pusimos a platicar- dijo Harry cono si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-¿Hablaste con el Weyvern?- exclamo Bella Dona asombrada- ¿Entiendes el Draconico?

-No sé que sea eso de Draconico, pero si entendí perfectamente lo que el Weyvern me dijo- se defendió Harry al notar que el tono de Bella Dona era un poco insultante  
-¡Pero eso es mas que imposible, esa es un lengua muerta, ni quien-tu-sabes puede dominarla, solo los dragones la recuerdan-  
-No es el momento para discutir trivialidades hija- intervino Aberforth, encaminándose hacia una caverna oscura y solitaria- Ahora Harry, si me permites la llave.

Harry obedeció, y de inmediato le dio el diamante a Aberforth, y este lo puso en la punta de su varita, y se detuvo frente a la oscura y tenebrosa caverna  
-¡_ALAOHOMORA VITALIS PETRA CELDUM_!- conjuro Aberforth, y automáticamente el piso de la caverna se ilumino, el diamante en la punta de la varita del mago también se desvaneció, y bajo la cristalina laguna, la luz que una serie de figuras runicas emitían ilumino completamente la caverna, y provoco que la tierra se abriera a sus pies, revelando la entrada a una cámara más enclavada en el suelo y unas escaleras que los guiaban a esta.

Pero solo fueron unas cuantas, pues estas inmediatamente los llevaron a su destino: Una enorme cámara circular, con veinticuatro celdas, trece de las cuales estaban cerradas, pero sin ningún tipo de llave o seguro visible, con una placa de metal sobre el travesaño indicando el numero de celda, el nombre del prisionero y una fecha, que Harry inmediatamente supuso como el año de su captura, y Harry de inmediato las leyó

1)Hassarlick, Helen 28/04/1899  
2)  
3)Koldewey, Ninive 01/01/1900  
4)  
5)  
6)  
7)Babilonius, Gotfrena 14/02/1914  
8)Khorsadab, Sargon 07/12/1939  
9)  
10)  
11)  
12)  
13)  
14)Damon, Diógenes 30/04/1982  
15)Varusson, Venezelius 30/04/1982  
16)Cannas, Esquilio 30/04/1982  
17)Zaelot, Tiberius 30/04/1982  
18)Artaman, Anibal 30/04/1982  
19)Listrata, Lisandrus 30/04/1982  
20)M. Dumbeldore, Albia 30/04/1982  
21)  
22)  
23)Reservado para Black Sirius  
24)Reservado para Ryddle Tom

Tras leer fugazmente las placas, Harry se trato de dar una idea del estado de sus ocupantes, y sin duda los prisioneros por los que habían arriesgado tanto eran los que habían sido capturados el treinta de abril de mil novecientos ochenta y dos, y se entusiasmo al imaginarse como reaccionarían esas personas al saber que después de catorce años, volverían a mirar el sol, pero también se puso a preguntarse como diablos debían de abrirse aquellas puertas, pues no tenían una cerradura visible, por lo que sin duda estarían hechizadas con algún poderoso maleficio.

Pero su hipótesis se vino abajo, cuando Aberforth, con tan solo un sencillo empujón abrió una de las puertas, Weiland y Bella Dona lo imitaron, y liberaron de sus celdas a seis magos ancianos, pero a diferencia de lo que Harry se imagino, estos tenían un aspecto saludable, y una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, otra cosa curiosa es que sus ropas estaban impecablemente planchadas y limpias, y todo eso combinado con las socarronas bromas que todos hacían junto con Aberforth, lo desconcertaron, y eso que el creía haberlo visto todo ese día.

Aberforth se abrazaba fraternalmente con los magos recién liberados y constantemente hacían tontas bromas a costillas unos de otros. Pero apartados de ahí, Weiland y Bella Dona abrieron la séptima celda a una mujer de mediana edad, con un largo cabello y hermoso cabello rubio cenizo, unos hermosos ojos azules, y aunque un poco pálida, sin duda alguna por la falta de exposición al sol, su rostro era mucho muy hermoso y delicado.

Pero a diferencia del resto de los magos recién liberados, ella no sonreía, ni parecía remotamente feliz de haber sido liberada. Bella Dona se acerco cautelosa, pero recibió un frió abrazo de la recién liberada, y sin embargo, Weiland fue recibido con una dura bofetada, sin embargo, cuando Aberforth se acerco a ella, no se mostró tan fría, ni tan rencorosa, pues una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro, luego, Aberforth llamo a Harry  
-¡Muchachos, muchachos, por favor, antes de irnos, quiero que conozcan a uno de sus desinteresados benefactores, el señor Potter!-

Los siete magos ocultaron muy bien su sorpresa, lo único que los delato, fue que todos dirigieron sus miradas a la cicatriz de Harry

Pero esto también fue aprovechado por Harry para ver con mas claridad y con más detenimiento a los magos: Diógenes Damon era un mago de muy corta estatura, totalmente calvo, con mechones de cabello saliendo de sus oídos, Venezelius Varuson era un mago muy corpulenta complexión con una muy tupida barba y un desordenado cabello cano; Esquilio Cannas era delgado, por no decir huesudo, con un cabello y barbas que le llagaban a las rodillas; Tiberius Zaelot era el mas peculiar de todos, y de alguna manera le recordaba a Ojoloco, pues era tuerto, tenia una parte de la cabeza hecha de madera, una garra de metal en vez de mano derecha y la apariencia de su piel era similar a la de un cadáver en descomposición; Anibal Artman, a pesar de su cabeza llena de canas, era el que presentaba una apariencia mucho mas jovial; Lisandruss Listrata era el mago, que a opinión de Harry , con mas cabello del que una persona pudiera necesitar en toda su vida, pero al voltear a ver a Albia Dumbeldore, sintió deseos de no haberlo hecho, su mirada era tan fría y perturbada que causaba muchísimo miedo, y no pudo sostenérsela ni cinco segundos.

-¡Perfecto, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es subir al cementerio!- indico Aberforth- Más tarde habrá el suficiente tiempo para ponernos la día

-¿Abuelo?- Hablo por primera vez Albia.

-¿Estas aquí por lo que no me quiero imaginar que es?-  
-Mucho me temo que si- murmuro Aberforth con molestia  
-¿Entonces Scott logro sobrevivir?- dijo Albia con un hilo de voz

-Si hija, pero Jorgunmander no merece ser nombrado por ese nombre, no lo merece, ni tampoco merece que te engañes nombrándolo así-

Los demás magos dejaron de sonreír, y sus gestos se ensombrecieron e hicieron un gesto de extraña conformidad, comprendiendo el motivo de su liberación, pero cuando iban a salir de la habitación, ninguno de los magos recién liberados pudo salir.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamo Bella Dona enojada  
Los siete magos señalaron al unísono un letrero junto encima del acceso a las escaleras, Harry entrecerró los ojos para poder leerlo

Como un favor a sus carceleros y al ministerio de magia, se les suplica de la manera mas atenta no escapar de este lugar.  
Atentamente el ministro de magia.

-¿No me digan?- balbuceo Bella Dona indignada  
Aberforth no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada  
-No lo puedo creer¿acaso este letrero les ha impedido salir de este maldito lugar?- pregunto Bella Dona reprimiendo su ira en cada una de sus palabras  
-No creas lo erróneo, las implicaciones éticas y morales que esas palabras involucran son mucho más poderosas que cualquier hechizo, conjuro o maleficio- se defendió Diógenes Damon

-Apoyo a Diógenes, pues esa fue la única manera con la cual nos pudieron confinar aquí, no creas, pero antes de que Albus Dumbeldore viniera a convencernos con esas palabras que ya no intentáramos escapar, lo habíamos intentado por lo menos una cien veces, pero Albus estuvo ahí para detenernos, te aseguro pequeña Bella, que nada nos habría impedido escapar de aquí, pero como además nos lo pidieron de una manera muy caballerosa, no podíamos negar nuestra palabras, y si la hubiéramos roto, como que clase de personas sin educación hubiéramos quedado  
-Unas muy estúpidas- murmuro Bella Dona por lo bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry pudiera escucharla  
-Pero eso se puede arreglar con mucha facilidad- intervino Aberforth con optimismo- pues ustedes no van a escapar, sino que nosotros los vamos a raptar, para que terminen su tarea pendiente que comenzaron hace veinticinco años ¿ les parece?-

Los siete magos hicieron gestos de conformidad, y comenzaron a salir uno por uno, pero cuando Harry salió, las escaleras lo guiaron al corredor de los murales, Harry volteo confundido a todos lados

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto mucho muy confundido  
-¿No me digas que esperabas cruzar de nuevo por las cuatro pruebas?- pregunto Bella dona en un hiriente tono burlón

- Si- murmuro Harry

-¡Que tonto!-

Sin mas palabras, el ya numeroso grupo de magos comenzó su camino, y con más rapidez, llegaron a el principio de las escaleras, pero Aberforth ya estaba preparado, y se quito su capa y la extendió en el suelo, y les indico a todos que subieran a ella, y con un ligero toque de su varita, la capa comenzó flotar hacia arriba a gran velocidad, y en unos segundos, llegaron hasta el final de ese conducto.  
-Por aquí- señalo Weiland y entraron a la única puerta que se veía, y de inmediato entraron a un pasillo mucho muy angosto a diferencia de los que anteriormente habían recorrido, y siguiendo a Weiland llegaron a una zona donde la fetidez del aire resultaba casi irrespirable, pero esta era causada por las señales de una reciente batalla, pues había quemaduras en las paredes, y a lo largo de todo el pasillo, regados por el piso, los cadáveres o cuerpos agonizantes de muchísimos dementores, los pocos que agonizaban emitían dolorosos y horribles gemidos, y a su alrededor se esparcía un pestilente y viscoso liquido de color gris, y cuando un dementor escupió esta sustancia por la boca, todos confirmaron que se trataba de la sangre de estas criaturas, y al caminar sobre ellos, sus pies se llenaron de esta sustancia.

En sus silencioso paso por ese corredor, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar y pasar por alto las terribles y deprimentes condiciones de los ocupantes de las celdas, pues esas personas de aspecto casi escuálido, la mayoría estaba tumbada en el piso de su celda, murmurando incoherencias, otras golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, el piso o los barrotes, todo era lo mas terrible que Harry hubiera visto jamás y era lo mas terrible y deprimente que pudiera sucederle a un mago o a un muggle: perder el deseo de vivir, pues estaba viendo como tal y se lo habían contado, y gracias a las criaturas que había agonizaban a sus pies, los prisioneros vivían en un mundo de pesadillas y desesperanza, sumergidos en los peores recuerdos de su vida, atacados constantemente por sus pesadillas y terminaban como Harry lo estaba viendo, sin la mas mínima sensación de lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ellos, pues ya habían perdido los deseos de seguir viviendo.

Pero a pesar de todo, tuvo que dejar atrás a tanta gente y tan terribles escenas, llegando a una nueva cámara donde había muchísimas escaleras y salidas con letreros que indicaban a donde llevaban:

La torre maldita al norte  
La casa de guardia al sur  
El palacio embrujado al este  
Y el cementerio al oeste

Aberforth no dudo y dirigió sus pasos a la escalera que guiaba al cementerio, y siguiéndolo, el grupo no tardo mas que un par de cientos de escalones para llegar a la superficial, los recién liberados dieron grandes bocanadas de aire, era la primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo que respiraban aire fresco, pero Harry estaba ocupado en otras cosas, pues se podía distinguir con claridad el faro desde su posición, así como las otras tres construcciones que estaban separadas por una considerable distancia.  
Pero sin perder tiempo se internaron en el bosque, y cuando llevaban tan solo unos pasos, se toparon con Elgin y Chip, los cuales parecían discutir

-No importaba, no tenia razón de ser lo que hiciste- vociferaba Elgin enfadado en la cara de Chip  
-Tu viste su sufrimiento, el mismo sabia que no lo iba a lograr- exclamaba Chip tratando de defenderse  
-Pero que lo haya pedido no significaba que lo debiste de haber hecho-

- ¿Vamos desde cuando te opones a la eutanasia?-

Pero cuando notaron la presencia de Aberforth, ambos dejaron de discutir inmediatamente

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Aberforth

-Wanda nos envió para darle el informe personalmente- exclamo Elgin- e informarle que Longhorn y Matasaulanen no lo pudieron lograr señor

-Por cierto, Remy y Pietro notaron algo raro en la celda donde estuvo Malfoy- inquirió Chip

-¿De que se trata?- murmuro Aberforth sin dejar de caminar  
-No lo entiendo bien, pero dicen que los olores son distintos-  
Aberforth lo medito un instante, pero inmediatamente dio instrucciones  
-Bueno, más tarde haremos una plegaria por nuestros amigos, ahora la prioridad es salir de aquí.

En medio del bosque se levantaban las altas murallas del cementerio, y en la entrada, ya los esperaba madame Charlotte junto a Remy y Pietro, pero con cada paso que daba, Harry se sentía feliz y despreocupado, invadido por una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad, todo lo contrario a lo que un dementor producía en él, y al mirar al interior del cementerio, le llego la idea de que ese era el lugar más hermoso y pacifico que jamás había existido en todo el mundo sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero nuevamente una pesada bofetada le regreso a la realidad, y todos lo que lo rodeaban lo miraban con burla, además, ese regreso a la realidad. Lo hizo notar que el cementerio era mucho menos que el peor lugar del mundo para estar en ese momento.

Aberforth le señalo detrás de unos arbustos a un animal que no había visto en su vida.

-Aquí en este lugar, existen los enemigos naturales de los dementors, se trata de los Baku, estas bestias se alimentan de la miseria y la desesperación humana, al contrario de sus enemigos mortales, y están en Azkaban para proteger el cementerio de esas bestias, mira ahí hay una cría, los adultos rara vez se dejan ver por los hombres-

De entre los arbustos que Aberforth señalaba, surgió lo que a primer vista pareció un elefante del tamaño de un hipogrifo adulto, o por lo menos parecía un elefante a primera vista, pero sus patas parecían las de un tigre, y su cola la de una res, y parecía masticar algo con mucho gusto.

Pero Harry ya no tuvo tiempo para mas preguntas ni aclaraciones, pues madame Charlotte tomo de inmediato la palabra, Harry la observo fugazmente, y además de traer puesta su capa, su mejilla tenia un profundo corte  
-Eh impuntuales, casi no llegan, se han retrasado tres minutos, por lo que tuve que enviar a Wanda con el primer grupo de liberados a tu casa en Avon- dijo una sonriente madame Charlotte- hay que apresurarse, la flama verde no va a tardar en prenderse otra vez, y de seguro los aurores no tardaran en llegar con Malfoy y Dolohov, así que vamos a la capilla, ya prepare todo para que el translador este listo al cabeza de puerco-

-¿Y usted que hará madame?- pregunto Bella Dona  
-Yo tengo que quedarme, alguien tiene que explicarle a las autoridades que ha sucedido, esa es mi obligación como alcalde de Azkaban, además voy a disfrutar inventar un cuento chino para despistar a los aurores.

Madame Charlotte los guió hasta el centro del cementerio, donde se levantaba una modesta capilla y con un toque de su varita, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y en el altar, Madame Charlotte coloco un candelabro con muchísimas manos.  
-¡Rápido, cada uno tome un brazo!- apuro la mujer de madera  
Todos obedecieron, y Aberforth fue el ultimo en tomar un lugar  
-Muchas gracias Charlotte, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiéramos podido lograr¿ya estas lista?- sonrió Aberforth malicioso  
-¿No hay otra manera?- murmuro madame Charlotte apesadumbrada  
- De haberla, créeme que la intentaría, pero los aurores van a hacer muchas preguntas, y lo mejor será que lo olvides por unos días ¡Obliviate-desmaiaus!-

Madame Charlotte cayo de espaladas al piso totalmente inconsciente, provocando un gran estrépito, pero Harry no tuvo la oportunidad para intentar ayudarla, pues el translador se activo cuando Aberforth lo toco y sin poder evitarlo se vio envuelto en ese molesto torbellino de luz y color, e inmediatamente reapareció en un lugar con un fortísimo olor a cabra por todos lados, en una habitación mucho muy grande y austera, con tan solo una cama, el sol comenzaba a despuntar y los gallos a dar su canto matutino, y un reloj en la pared les indicaba a todos la hora, diez minutos para las siete de la mañana, Harry volteo a ver a Aberforth, y este le sonreía mucho muy complacido  
-¡Harry, lo hemos logrado!-


	14. La residencia Lovegood

CAPITULO CATORCE  
LA RESIDENCIA LOVEGOOD

Aberforth Junto con los ancianos recién liberados, irradiaban una gran felicidad y satisfacción, y Harry notaba que la única que no compartía el mismo sentimiento era Albia, pero no hubo tiempo para hacerlo notar, pues tan solo unos segundos después de haber llegado a ese lugar, Aberforth comenzó a dar instrucciones, y de sus ropas saco una bolsa de cuero, y por el inconfundible sonido que provoco, Harry adivino que se trataba de un buen puñado de monedas de oro, y vio como se lo arrojaba a Bella Dona al regazo  
¡Me he de suponer que Wanda ya esta en Avon con los demás, así que tu nueva misión hija mía, es llevarle algo de comida y ropa decente a esas pobres almas, y si es posible, te quiero de regresó lo mas pronto que puedas- sonrio Aberforth alegremente  
-Si abuelo, procurare no tardarme- contesto Bella Dona contando el contenido de la bolsa, que en efecto eran en su mayoría galeones y sickels, pero a pesar de la supuesta alegría que el éxito de esa misión representaba, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de desconcierto y contrariedad, y junto a sus otros compañeros, abandono la sala, permaneciendo en esta los ancianos, Weiland y Albia.

-Acércate Harry, esta platica me imagino que te va a interesar- murmuro Aberforth  
Harry obedeció y se acerco lentamente, con dudas en su cabeza, pero los demás magos no le prestaban importancia, ellos seguían bromeando airadamente, pero uno de ellos, le cedió el banco a Harry y lo contemplo escrutinadoramente por unos instantes, fijando su vista en la cicatriz, admirándola discretamente  
-Ahora joven Potter, es el momento de que todas las preguntas te sean respondidas- dijo Diógenes Damon con una entusiasta sonrisa- si en nosotros esta la posibilidad, responderemos cualquier pregunta  
¿En donde estamos- murmuro Harry un poco apenado  
Los magos parecían un poco decepcionados por tales palabras, pero sin perder su entusiasmo, Aberforth le contesto  
-Estamos en Hosmeade, en un lugar que tu ya conoces, pues te vi aquí hace casi un año, este lugar funge como el cuartel general de nuestro grupo, que por cierto no ostenta ningún nombre- bromeo con los ancianos los cuales cuchichearon entre si como colegiales- y mas concretamente, estamos en el cabeza de puerco, en la planta alta de este  
¡Vamos joven Potter, usted debe de tener preguntas mas interesantes y con mayor dificultad para nosotros- exclamo el mago Aníbal Artman  
Harry lo medito un instante, pues todavía había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, y la primera de estas llego a su cabeza  
¿Por qué estaban encerrados en Azkaban en tan horrible lugar- pregunto Harry con la intención de que sus dudas quedaran resueltas  
Pero Aníbal Artman miro de reojo a Aberforth y este asintió ante la interrogante que se dibujaba en el rostro del anciano mago, y ya con el consentimiento, miro fijamente a Harry, meditando lo que iba a contestar  
¿Qué fecha es el día de hoy- preguntó Aníbal Artman  
-31 de julio de 1996-contestaron al unísono Harry y Weiland  
Aníbal Artman hizo una rápida cuenta con los dedos, y volvió a mirar a Harry  
-Bueno, el 31 de octubre se cumplirán quince años de que el ministerio giro una orden de aprehensión en contra de todos los que ves en esta sala, y significo también el principio de nuestro calvario, tras esa terrible noche, nuestras derrotas vinieron una tras una, cada una mas dolorosa que la anterior, pero tengo que decirte que tiene de especial esa noche, y de antemano tengo que pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido, pues esa noche fallamos miserablemente en proteger a tus padres, y sobre todo a Lily de las garras de quien-tu-sabes, pues nosotros teníamos indicios de que había un traidor en las fuerzas enemigas de quien-tu-sabes, pero resulto que habían logrado debilitarnos, pues sospechábamos de la persona equivocada, y al final resulto todo en un desastre total, y fuimos perseguidos durante seis meses, sufriendo una derrota tras otra, nosotros intentando erradicar cualquier vestigio de la era del terror, y el ministerio nos perseguía, hostigados sobre todo de los mortifagos mejor encumbrados en la sociedad, los cuales les hicieron la vida imposible a nuestros amigos y familiares, Pero las peores blasfemias vinieron de los allegados a Jorgunmander, pues estos buscaban la manera de hacer regresar a su maestro y a Quien-tu-sabes al poder, y durante esos seis meses, los perseguimos y eliminamos a todos los que pudimos, sin embrago había un caballero de Walpurgis que también pertenecía a los mortifagos, solo era conocido como Minos, y el desdichado nos tendió a nosotros y al ministerio una trampa, obligándonos a todos a coincidir en Godric Hollow una vez mas, pero la batalla que se desarrollo en ese lugar resulto en una victoria desastrosa para todos, pues Minos logro escapar a su castigo, no sin antes eliminar a todos los Aurores que conocían la verdad acerca de Jorgunmander, así como a muchos de sus compañeros, pues la mitad del pueblo fue destruida a causa de un hechizo mal ejecutado...-  
Albia dio un respingo inesperadamente, y lo disimulo haciendo como que se estiraba para desperezarse  
-...y aunque logramos acabar con todos los seguidores de Jorgunmander, ese tal Minos logro conservar su vida y su libertad, pero la sangre de trescientos magos inocentes, que su único error fue estar en el momento y en lugar equivocados, recae sobre nuestra cabezas. Pero el único Auror que sobrevivió a tal masacre, nos sorprendió, nos derroto, nos capturo y nos entrego al ministerio, el cual nos juzgo como los asesinos que somos, pero gracias a la defensa de Albus Dumbeldore, logramos ser solo sentenciados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, y todos aceptamos la culpa, pues la magnitud de tal acto merecía que a nosotros también se nos arrebatara la vida, así que tuvimos que aceptar la sentencia sin discutir- concluyo Aníbal Artman con la voz quebrada, sin duda había recordado todo lo que vivió, y no era el único, pues en los rostros de los demás magos dibujaban tristes expresiones  
¿Pero por que están tan obsesionados con Jorgunmander, pareciera que les preocupa mas que Voldemort- Pregunto Harry inmediatamente, aunque la mayoría de los magos hicieron gestos de incomodidad al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso  
-Esa respuesta me toca a mi- intervino Albia por primera ve, con una gélida voz que le provocaba escalofrió a Harry- y se debe a que a que sin duda ya sabes a esta alturas, Jorgunmander representa la personificación de todo a lo que quien-tu-sabes considera perfecto: es un sangre limpia del reingambre mas antiguo que te puedes encontrar en toda Inglaterra, y es por ello que posee poderes con los cuales nosotros siquiera imaginamos poseer, pero no contaba que lo había educado muy bien, incluso mucho mas perfecto de lo que el se imaginaba, pues su "pequeño" engendro comenzó a ganar poder e influencia casi a sus mismo niveles, y obviamente la ambición de sus planes creció a tal grado que ya no estaba conforme con vivir realizando las ambiciones de alguien mas, por lo que en el transcurso de los años, en sus misiones como mortifago, le dio forma a los caballeros de Walpurgis, para servir como su propio ejercito personal secreto, y comenzó a conspirar a espaladas de su maestro, llevando a cabo actos mucho mas reprobables y terribles que los de su mismo "padre", y con la confianza adquirida, se decidió a dar el golpe maestro que le entregaría el poder y el control que quien-tu-sabes ostentaba, y decidió enfrentar a Albus Dumbeldore, pues una victoria sobre "el anciano amante de los muggles" supuestamente seria el detonante que mostraría a todo el mundo mágico que el era el mago mas poderoso, sobre su propio "padre", pero el chico fue muy tonto, pues no contaba que Lily Evans fuera de las personas mas próximas al tío Albus, por lo que ambos, junto con otros magos, entre ellos tu padre, derrotaron a Jorgunmander- dijo Albia tomando aire para continuar con su relato, pero Harry la seguía atentamente, pues recordaba que anteriormente solo escuchaba de las proezas de su padre durante la época estudiantil de este, pero que no había oído nada acerca de las de su madre  
-Ahora, ese fue el gran error de Albus Dumbeldore, permitir a Jorgunmander continuar viviendo- dijo Albia continuando con su relato- pues ese mago es por mucho, mas peligroso que su mismo creador, por una simple razon, ya que no posee las inhibiciones que quien-tu-sabes se ha autoimpùesto para evitar que sus propios poderes lo consuman, por lo que ademas de ser un peligro para el mundo mágico, es un peligro para si mismo  
-Pero sigo sin entender¿por qué ustedes buscan tan afanosamente detener a ese tal Jorgunmander, y no a Voldemort- pregunto Harry, consiguiendo que los magos ahogaran sus gritos de incomodidad, pero Albia parecía muy desconcertada por esa pregunta  
¿Acaso no tienes idea de cómo tu estas involucrado en todo esto- exclamo la chica con mucha molestia en su voz  
Harry negó con la cabeza, y Albia volteo a ver a su abuelo  
¿Por qué Potter no tiene idea de cómo todo lo que haga Scott lo involucra con el inminente peligro que esta por venir- exclamaba Albia molesta y volteaba a ver a Harry con su gélida mirada¿Qué acaso tío Albus no te tiene al tanto de todo lo que tu representas-  
Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, y tanto Albia, como los otros magos parecian decepcionados, pero algo que Harry noto enseguida era que Aberforth no compartia el mismo sentir con sus demás compañeros  
-No es para que nos pongamos así muchachos, todavía hay tiempo para que Harry reciba la instrucción necesaria¡y eso me recuerda, Albia, voy a necesitar de tu talento- sonrio Aberforth- pues el buen Harry tiene un pequeño inconveniente con el cual vamos a necesitar toda nuestra ayuda posible  
¿Y por que voy a querer ayudarlo, contesto Albia, encarando desafiante a su abuelo  
-Por que no lo quería decir, pero Harry posee una pequeña y una extraña conexión con Voldemort (mas exclamaciones ahogadas) en el-

Esas palabras parecian haber sorprendido a Albia, y rapidamente volteo a ver a Harry y poso su mirada en la cicatriz de este, e inmediatamente volteo a ver a su abuelo, el cual procedio a explicarle  
-tengo una teoría acerca de ello hija, y es que por medio de la cicatriz es que todo esta pasando, por lo que necesito la manera de que analices todo lo posible y descubras la manera de cortar es vinculo-  
-Lo haria abuelo, pero sin una varita no creo poder hacer mucho-  
¿Y que crees que estuve haciendo yo todos estos catorce años- murmuro Weiland sarcástico¿Rascarme el trasero?  
Harry no le presto ninguna importancia ni a Weiland ni a sus palabras, pero el animago hizo aparecer un estuche de madera, y al abrirlo, quedaron al descubierto siete varitas de distintos tipos de madera y tamaños, y les alcano una a cada uno de los magos, los cuales reaccionaron de manera distinta, pero todos mucho muy felices de poner sus dedos en su instrumento mágico.

Albia tomo una varita de color rojo e hizo una floritura al aire con ella, y luego hizo unos juegos con ella entre sus dedos, antes de voltear a ver hacia Harry, pero este noto que con su varita, la chica le inspiraba mucho menos confianza que si no la tuviera  
¡Descúbrete la frente Potter- ordeno Albia  
Harry obedecio, y con su mano retiro todo el rebelde cabello que le caia sobre la frente. Lo primero que Albia hizo fue palpar la cicatriz con sus gelidos dedos, recorriendo cada centímetro de esta con brusquedad, como si se tratase de una vulgar costra, provocándolo un indecible dolor en toda la cabeza, pero Harry solo apreto los dientes y cerro los ojos para apaciguar el dolor, pero inmediatamente Albia desistio y con un chasquido de lengua retiro sus frios dedos de la frente de Harry, pero en cuanto este abrio los ojos, descubrio que ahora Albia le apuntaba con la varita directamente a la cicatriz  
¡PRIORI INCANTEM- exclamo Albia, y un rayo de luz amarilla se impacto en la cabeza de Harry, provocándole mucho mas dolor, como si la cicatriz se expandiera a todo el cuerpo, y a la vez, Harry sintio que algo liquido le recorria todo el rostro, y al palparlo y ver de que se trataba, descubrió que se trataba de sangre, y horrorizado volteo a ver a los magos, los cuales estaban igual de sorprendidos, y en especial Aberforth y Albia, pues esto le dirigían una mirada incrédula mitad horror mitad desagradable sorpresa, y al verlos fue como si la cicatriz lo obligara a cerrar los ojos y a sentirse debil, para después perder completamente el sentido.

Ginny continuaba soñando que jugaba alegremente con sus hermanos, disfrutando del sueño como no lo había hecho en meses, pues tenia tanto tiempo de no experimentar uno tan alegre y tranquilo, pero cuando casualmente volteo hacia donde estaba su casa, vio una figura negra que se le hacia familiar, en algun lugar la había visto, pero esta desaparecio cuando al jardín de sus sueños, aparecieron Harry y Hermione vestidoso con las ropas del colegio, Ginny se puso feliz de verlos ahí  
¡Mira Ron, ya llegaron Harry y Mione-  
Ginny se dirigio junto con su hermano a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban sus amigos, ella en especial con la emocion de poder estar aunque sea en un sueño con Harry, pero cuando llegaron al lado de sus amigos, noto que Harry comenzó a discutir con su hermano  
¿Dónde esta Sirius- exclamo Harry irritado al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Ron  
¡No le se, ya te lo dije mil veces- contesto Ron quitándose el empujon con la manos bruscamente y regresándoselo a Harry  
¡No me mientas, crei que eras mi amigo, el profesor Dumbeldore me había dicho que un Weasley lo sabia, que tu se lo habias dicho-  
-Yo no se nada Harry, ni siquiera se donde puede estas, yo se que Ryddle es quien sabe-

Esas palabras fueron una cubetada de agua fria para Ginny, pues se suponia que ella estaba controlando su sueño, pero la situación dentro de este se le estaba saliendo de control, y volteo a ver a Hermione, en busca de ayuda, pero la chica que estaba ahí, ya no era su amiga, pues aunque seguia vistiendo el uniforme del colegio, en su lugar había una mujer con el cabello blanco y los ojos azules  
¿Quién eres tu- pregunto asustada Ginny  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, es mas deberia ser yo quien te preguntara quien eres tu- dijo la mujer con frialdad  
-Yo soy Ginny Weasley y tu estas en mi sueño- exclamo asustada y ofendida  
-Entonces es el primer vinculo, eso era- murmuro la mujer ignorando a la furiosa pelirroja que la fulminaba con la mirada- me temo mi pecosa niña que estas estorbando mi investigación, por lo que vas a tener que despertar¡ENERVATE-

Ginny Se levanto de un respingo, respirando rápidamente, intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, confundida y asustada, pero por costumbre volteo hacia su mesita de noche conde tenia un calendario y su reloj, y se fijo en la fecha  
-No lo entiendo, hoy es treinta y uno de julio, hace doce dias que fue luna llena- murmuraba confusa, intentando normalizar su respiración- ademas crei que los dulces de Fred y George me ayudarian.  
Ginny se tapo la boca unos instantes con sus manos, y luego ahogo un grito  
¡Perfecto, lo ultimo que me faltaba, que mi propia mente me traicione- grito enojada consigo mismo¡Ginny Molly Weasley, eres un caso perdido!

Conforme su respiración se fue normalizando, y sus pensamientos se fueron calmando y aclarando, llego a la conclusión de que lo único que podia hacer en ese instante para sentirse mejorera tomar un baño con agua muy, muy, pero muy caliente, ya que eso era lo mejor para aclara sus pensamientos.

Al salir al pasillo noto que un extraordinario silencio reinante en toda la madriguera, algo que desde su punto de vista era escalofriante, pues aunque ese hecho podria pasar desapercibido y sin importancia para otra persona, era un pequeño detalle a tomar en cuenta para Ginny, y divertidamente se asusto un poco.

Parra llegar al baño, había que cruzar por el pasillo de las habitaciones, pues el suyo se encontraba en lo mas alto de la madriguera, por lo que antes tenia que pasar por enfrente de las habitaciones de los demás varones Weasley, y mientras recorria las escaleras y los pasillos, se dio cuenta de el por que el inisual silencio en su casa, ya que todos se habían levantado, y al parecer con mucha prisa y ya todos habían salido de la casa, pues los gemelos habían hecho algo que no habían hecho nunca: dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta, y el desorden en su interior, sintio que Ginny tuviera nauseas y deseos de golpear a sus hermanos en cuanto los tuviera enfrente, y por el pequeño instante en que Ginny sostuvo la mirada con dirección a la habitación, noto que algo se movia entre la ropa y la basura tirada en el suelo, y asustada, cerro de golpe la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanos  
-se que hay de puertas que deben de mantenerse cerradas, pero esto es ridículo- murmuro Ginny para si misma

Los siguientes cuartos eran todo lo contrario a el de los gemelos, pues en el primero, el cual era de Charlie, aunque las cosas no estaban en los lugares provistos para ella (los libros estaban apilados al lado de la cama y en los libreros había todo tipo de afiches relacionados a los dragones) se encontraba muy limpio y hasta cierto punto ordenado, el siguiente era el de Ron, que en esos momentos compartia con Bill, pero para suerte del primero, desde la llegada de Fleur como huésped a la madriguera, Ron se había beneficiado de compartir su habitación con su hermano, pues la chica francesa se ocupaba del aseo diario de la habitación, y justo en la habitación contigua, que hasta hacia un año había pertenecido a Percy, sufrio una fuga remodelación magica, para limpiarla de todo rastro del mediano de los Weasley y ampliarla para que todas las cosas de su nuevo inquilino cupieran, pues Bill había tenido la brillante idea de alquilar ese cuarto para que sus padres consiguieran un dinero extra, pero también trajo a la primera inquilina, nada mas y nada menos que Fleur Delacour, y la ultima pertenecia a sus padres, y como ella recordaba no había nada especial en ella que valiera la pena recordar, sin embargo, igual que la de los gemelos, todas las habitaciones se encontraban vacias.

Pero para Ginny eso no era mucha novedad, pues Bill y Fleur siempre salian antes del amanecerrumbo a su trabajo en Gringotts, mientras que los gemelos hacian lo suyo con su tienda de sortilegios en el callejón Diagon, lo único que podria tomarla por sorpresa seria la ausencia de Ron, pues por lo regular, el siempre era el ultimo en levantarse, y sus padres, pero ellos eran tan madrugadores que a veces asustaban.

Cuando llego por fin al cuarto de aseo, dio un perezoso bostezo mientras activaba la regadera, y tras quitarse la pijama, un chorro de agua tibia cayo sobre su brazo, y aun un poco adormilada, puso su flameante cabello debajo de la regadera, y la sensación de calidez del agua comenzó a provocar en Ginny el efecto que ella sin duda estaba esperando: sus pensamientos se fueron aclarando y ordenándose, y con eso, comenzó a enumerar los eventos y peculiaridaes de su sueño, pues esa noche y la anteriror, Tom había estado involucrado.

Y es que era debido al terrible encuentro con Tom Ryddle, por el cual Ginny perdio una parte de su alma que le fue arrancada sin piedad por el recuerdo del mago tenebroso, la cual por desgracia esta perdida para siempre, pero como Dumbeldore descubrio mas adelante, esto no la perjudico al grado que el creia y esperaba que así fuera, pues paradójicamente, eso la beneficio indirectamente, pues el recuerdo al alimentarse de su lado oscuro, sin querer erradico algunas barreras magicas que existen en ese lugar, pero no todo era positivo, pues no todo era positivo, ya que era cierto que ya no tenia una parte de su alma, pero ningun alma puede existir incompleta, y sabiendo esto, Ryddle le cedio una parte de su esencia para mantenerla con vida mientras realizaba sus tenebrosas labores.

Pero Albus Dumbeldore lo descubrio, y tomo cartas en el asunto, y secretamente aconsejo a la señora Weasley para seguir una especie de tratamiento o terapia para destruir o si no por lo menos contener a esa parte de Ryddle en Ginny, y gracias a este, a la fecha, Ginny no había manifestado otro malestar mas que las molestas pesadillas cada veintiocho dias, durante la cúspide de la luna llena en la boveda celeste, y solo con la voluntad de Ginny bastaba para tener a raya los embates de la esencia de Ryddle.

Ginny salio de la ducha y se dipuso a secarse, inmersa aun en sus pensamientos, pues la aparicion de dos pasadillas consecutivas si salia de su normalidad y quiza eran motivo de preocupación, pero para Ginny Weasley, solo eran un pequeño inconvenirnte que sin embargo requerirían de una consulta con el profesor Dumbeldore mas adelante, y es que esa manera de pensar ha estado con ella desde que comprendio lo que le sucedió durante el episodio de la camara de los secretos, del cual ya tres años atrás, cosa que la había hecho madurar, pero no de la manera que todo mundo creia que iba a pasar, pues no "murio" una parte de ella, sino que abrio su mente y su corazon a una nueva manera de ver la vida con mucho mas optimismo y seguridad, y no era para menos, pues el casi perder la vida a los once años, la hizo recapacitar, y aunque una ve al mes fuera atacada por horribles pesadillas, eran algo que formaba parte de ella, y no tenian el peso suficiente para empañar su felicidad, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creia.

Tras secarse a conciencia, salio del cuarto de baño envuelta en su bata, y se topo con el espiritu que habitaba en su atico: una figura de un niño pequeño con grandes ojos grises, vestido con ropas del siglo XV aperlado y casi transparente como todos los fantasmas  
-Hooooooooooola Ginyyyyyyyyyyy- dijo el espiritu con espectral voz  
-Hola Jackie¿no has visto a mis papas o a mis hermanos- pregunto Ginny sonriéndole al espiritu  
-Nooooooooo, toooodooos salieron desde muuuy temprano- contesto el espiritu  
-Gracias- dijo Ginny torciendo la boca¿Qué haces aquí abajo?  
-El leperchaun me estaaa moleeestaaaaando- dijo el espiritu con tristeza y atravesó la pared cabizbajo

Eso significaba que la madriguera estaba a su completa disposición, pero luego recordo que todos sus amigos sin duda estarian en Portugal, para la final de la Eurocopa de quidditch, y dando un chasquido , se dirigio igual de

desanimada que el fantasma de su familia a la cocina, pero en cuanto puso un pie en esta, se escucho el estruendoso ruido del batir de muchísimas alsa de lechuza, cosa que la puso un poco de mal humor, pues ese ruido no solo indicaba la llegada de cientos de cartas de los admiradores (no deseados sin duda) de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, que eran desviadas por un poderoso conjuro mágico, que tenia como principal objetivo la protección de Harry (no en vano, ya habían muerto dos leperchauns que revisaban el correo y una lechuza sufrio una muerte horrible al desgarrar sin querer una de tantas cartas dirigidas a su nombre), pero Ginny se enojaba consigo misma, no por que las cartas llegaran a tropel a su casa o por que no le fueran a ser entregadas a Harry jamas, pues sabia que por alguna extraña razon, Harry tenia que estar protegido, y esa medida era una mas de las que se habían instalado en ese territorio muggle para convertirlo ahora en quiza el segundo lugar mas seguro de la tierra (aunque ella sabia por experiencia que nada ni nadie es perfecto en ese sentido), y lo seria incluso mas que Hogwarts, si la tia muggle de Harry hubiera permitido la aplicación de muchos mas hechizos, como el "fidelus" , el de "cartogramicam"(el cual impide la marcación de un lugar en cualquier mapa) o incluso el simple "memoridolius" (que evita que una persona recuerde el lugar que visito a los pocos minutos que abandona ese lugar, y aunque solo fue aplicado un dia, lo tuvieron que quitar cuando tío Vernon dio cincuanta vueltas a la calle, buscando su casa). Por lo que se tuvo que improvisar sobre la marcha, y prescindiendo de esos bitales hechizos, se decidio que Harry pasara hasta el dia de su cumpleaños, aislado del mundo mágico, y lo de las cartas, era para evitar un posible atentado atravez de las horribles cartas maleficios, pues una bien hecha, como quedo demostrado con los dos leperchauns, podia provocar una muerte lenta y dolorosa

Ginny sabia que esa era la razon por la cual llegaba tanto correo a su casa, y lo sabia culpablemente a sabiendas que no debería de tener esas nociones, pero durante la tercera noche de vacaciones, logro sacarle toda la información a Bill y Fleur a cambio de no delatarlos por su "paseo al estanque", y no levantaba sospechas la llegada de tantas cartas, pues igual la madriguera si había sido protegida por todos los hechizos de protección habidos y por haber, lo que le provocaba una gran pregunta a Ginny¿cómo diablos pudo Percy dar con la madriguera, si se supone que entre todos el tienen negada la ubicación magica del lugar?.

Ginny desayunaba algo de ceral con leche, mientras una explosion en el atico la hizo recordar la primera explosión debido a las cartas-maleficio, y era ese el motivo por el cual el fantasma de la familia se negaba a permanecer ahí y ahora rondaba por la casa, y gracias a una deuda de un leperchaun con el señor Weasley, este había conseguido que un leperchaun a la semana revisara los correos, pero en ese momento era el octavo de estos seres que era empleado, pues el primero murio por un maleficio de piel de cristal, el segundo se quedo sin pulmones por un maleficio de aliento de fuego, y así sucesivamente, en menos de trteinta y un dias, siete leperchauns renunciaron (unos por causa de fuerza mayor) a su labor de detectar cartas maleficio.

Pero no era la presencia de todas esas lechuzas lo que le provocaban tanto enojo a Ginny, o que las cartas ya comenzaran a rebasar la capacidad de la habitación de el atico y comenzaban a invadir peligrosamente el cuarto de sus padres, o incluso muchas fueran enviadas por "admiradorcillas" (como Ron las llamaba) de Harry, y que ente tantas cartas, a diario Harry recibiera una de una tal Cho Chang. No, no era nada de eso, sino que las cartas le rcordaban lo mucho que ella sabia acerca del mismo Harry, el chico que ya no le interesaba en absoluto, el chico que ya no recibiria sus atenciones y desvelos, el chico que le había salvado la vida y no había tendo oportunida de agradecérselo, y muchas de esas cartas de niñas tontitas que le agradecían a Harry heber salvado al mundo mágico (y por ende sus vidas) de el-mago-cuyo-nombre-no-se-pronuncia, no le resultaban agradables, de hecho la mortificaban, pues esas mismas muestras de agradecimiento y admiración de completos desconocidos, sabia Ginny que hacian a Harry sentise inseguro e in merecedor de la fama que ostentaba, que no era poco sobrevivir no ahora una sola vez a el innombrable, pues para la opinión publica del mundo mágico, ahora lo había logrado hacer en tres ocaciones diferentes, y las dos ultimas en menos de un año. Y aunque Harrty de seguro jamas lo aceptaria, Ginny sabia que era por esa fama y ese estigma, que Harry se sentia predispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por salvar a una persona, aunque fuera la mas insignificante de una familia de grandes magos.

Dando tragos un poco amargos a su plato de cereal, Ginny llego a la conclusión de que conocia mejor a Harry Potter que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, incluso mas que el mismo Harry Potter se conocia a si mismo, y eso le causaba un pequeño malestar en su joven y atribulado corazon, pues lo comprendia a la perfeccion, como quiza ninguna persona lo entenderia jamas, y eso era lo que en realidad le molestaba , y las lechuzas se lo recordaban todos los dias.

Ginny termino de desayunar con toda la calma de mundo, vestida aun con la ropa con la que salio del baño, pues después de todo, no estab su mama para reprenderla, y cuando termino con unas cuantas galletas que le sobraron a su madre del regalo para Harry, sin prisa, tuvo un picaro pensamiento, ahora que no estaban sus hermanos, podia hacer algo que no había podido hacer jamas en su casa¡andar desnuda, y se depojo de su bata y se le puso su piel de gallina, pero de inmediato recordo a Jackie, el fantasma de la familia, y se tapo inmediatamente, pues aunque fuera un fantasma, era muy complice de los gemelos, y una información como que Ginny anduvo en pelotas por la casa, seria muy bien recibida por Fred George, pero sintiéndose un poco audaz, y acordándose maliciosamente que todos los cuartos habían quedado abiertos, decidio subir al que ocupaba Fleur.

Rapidamente puso seguros a todas las puertas de acceso a la casa, y la alarma de la red flu por si alguien se comunicaba, y subio a toda prisa al cuarto de Fleur, al cual solo había entrado en dos ocaciones, la primera para ayudarla a encontrar un par de zapatillas de cristal entre un verdadero monte de calzado, y la segunda para avisarle a Bill que sus mama recien llegaba con las compras, pero en esa tercera visita, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida: el cuarto había sido aumentado cinco veces su tamaño gracias a unos hechizos mágicos, y casi todo era ocupado por una especie de bual-closet que ocupaba mas de la mitad de toda la habitación, y en ese momento estaba abierto, mostrando el sueño de toda mujer muggle, un inmenso guardarropa con hermosos conjuntos de ropa, desde moda muggle hasta la mas refinada del mjundo mágico, y cada uno acompañado de su propio set de maquillaje, pero Ginny sabia lo que buscaba, y su vista se fijo en un hermoso espejo de plata de cuerpo completo, y un poco ruborizada se paro frente a el, y se vio: en ese momento llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y su bata, pero su picara idea le dibujo una sonrisa igualmente picara, y se quito de un solo movimiento la bata y la toalla, quedando completamente desnuda frente a el espejo, y se reviso de arriba abajo, evaluándose  
-Tienes un cuegpo muy bonito, no se por que dudas de ti- se escucho una voz femenina con acento frances, lo que provoco que Ginny sufriera un susto casi de muerte, y rapidamente, se tapara con una sabana que había cerca de ahí  
¿Quién esta ahí- exclamo con un hilo de voz la asustada pelirroja  
-No te asustes, mi nombgue es Migog, y soy el espiguitu que habita en este espejo, ademas de cogdinagoda de modas de la señoguita Fleur- dijo la voz con un deje de superioridad, el cual Ginny de inmediato relaciono con Fleur- Pego no tienes pog que asustagte, mi labog es que la pegsona que se pague fgente a mi luzca bien y a la moda, y con mis setecientos años de experiencia, puedo decir que tu pequeña, solo tienes uno o dos pequeños defectos-  
Ginny miro ceñuda el espejo con enojo, pero este al darse cuenta, ratifico  
¡Pego eso no significa que no seas hegmosa- dijo aduladoramente- tu belleza es natugal, como la de mi Fleur, y para demostgagtelo, voy a dejag que te pguebes algunos de sus mejores vestidos, pero, dejame verte sin prendas otra vez-  
-No me voy a desnudar, y menos ante un espiritu- refuto Ginny aun ceñuda¿Qué me garantiza que no eres el espíritu de algun depravado con voz de mujer?  
-No seas tonta pequeña, pego me imagino que egues igual que el joven William, que no acepta la cgiticas constgugtivas- comento el espejo en tono desafiante  
¿Bill ya se paro sin ropa frente a ti- pregunto Ginny incrédula¿y se probó ropa?  
-Ay pequeña, eso fue lo que menos le impogto con mi Fleur a su lado- dijo el espejo melancolico y luego murmuro para si mismo- y pensag que fgente a este espejo, la señoga Antonniette peinaba a mi pequeña, pego los niños cgecen- dijo con tristeza

Ginny dudo un instante, pero al escuchar la triztesa con la que la voz del espejo hablaba, se paro frente a el sin la sabana cubriéndole el cuerpo  
-Gracias pog la opgtunidad pequeña, pego aun no me has dicho tu nombge-  
-Ginny -  
¡Que lindo, mi pequeña Ginny¿dime egues peligoja natugal, o utlizas algun hechizo teñidor-  
¡Es natural- bufo Ginny ofendida  
-Que tonta de mi, lo siento, pego es la costugmbgue con los nuevos usuaguios, cuando estabamos en Buexbatons, me cgueegas que las chicas utlizaban tantos hechizos teñidores y depiladores que una de las pobgues amigas de mi Fleur tiene que utilizar peluquin incluso "donde no le da el sol", sobge todo por que el colegio pgohibe ese tipo de depilación-  
Ginny rio tontamente al imaginarse tal esena, pero al verse en el espejo, noto que tenia muchas pecas en todo el cuerpo  
-Las pecas podgien seg en otga pegsona un punto de fealdad, pero tu tienes la cantidad exacta, ni mas ni menos, tu cuegpo se ve bien con ellas, pego en tu caga opacan un poco su bgillo, quizá con un hechizo desvanecedog sea suficiente, pego si te gustan con un poco de maquillaje bastara- se apresuro a decir el espejo al notar que Ginny fruncia el ceño nuevamente- ahoga mi pequeña Ginny, comenzemos con la pagte mas impogtante: la gopa integiog, en el sugundo cajon del cuagto estante hay tgusas nuevas, me imagino que tu has de seg talla 3-  
Ginny se quedo callada, era la primera vez que trataba ese tema, pues siempre había utilizado ropa interior de los saldos de la tienda de ropa muggle del pueblo, y al abrir el estante, un olor a rosas se esparció por el ambiente, y Ginny tomo entre sus manos una cajita de color verde jade, y al abrirla, había un juego de corpiño y pantaletas tan suaves como ningun otro material que Ginny hubiera tenido entre sus manos antes  
¿Esto es algodón- pregunto Ginny intrigada  
¡Ay mi pequeña, eso es seda de capullo de hada, la tela mas fina que existe en este mundo, pero no te apenes, pguebatela, es mi guégalo paga ti-

Ginny obedecio, pero al desdoblar las pantaletas, con horror noto que eran las mas pequeñas que había visto en su vida, con apenas un trozo de tela para cubrir "lo esencial"  
¡Yo no me voy a poner esto- exclamo indignada  
-Pog favog pequeña, son pagte impogtante del buen vestig, no es elegante que una dama utiliza ropa de hombre o truzas de quien sabe que telas- regaño el espejo, y Ginny no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer, preguntándose por que mejor no tuvo la idea de buscar algun sortilegio divertido en la habitación de los gemelos. Pero la sensación de la ropa interior era magica, como si no tuviera nada puesto  
-Bien ahoga, te voy a dag tu pgimega lección de moda, pues espego sincegamenente que nos sigamos viendo mas a menudo, y no te apugues, yo le hablague a mi Fleur de nuestro encuentgo: no seas esclava de la moda, pero tampoco vivas en los anticuados modelos de los consegvadogues del mundo mágico, no tienes que esondeg tu lindo cuegpo, pego tampoco significa que debas utilizar pgendas que guevelen demasiado, ve acogde a tu estilo, moda no debe de significag incomodida, moda es en realidad sentigte comoda con la gopa que te hace sentigte bien contigo misma, ahoga, en el octavo cajon de la derecha, hay una camiseta negga que mi Fleur no utilizo jamas, también es mi obsequio, pontela enzima de una sudadega de gayas negas y gojas que esta en la tercera fila de ganchos, y hay un pantalón de tu talla en el decimotercer cajon de la derecha, y buena suegte con la moda- dijo la voz del espejo, y con sus ultimas palabras, la imagen de Ginny en el espejo desapareció, Ginny se puso su bata, tomo la ropa y salio de la habitación  
¡Malditos franchutes, creen que saben mucho de ropa- murmuro un poco enojada, pero también agradecida, y pensando que le pediria a Bill de cumpleaños que utilizara ese hechizo en su cuarto como regalo de cumpleaños.

Pero cuando entro a su habitación, un fuerte sonido de alas revoloteando la asusto, pero luego estas se posaron en el dintel de su ventana, eran cinco, pero una le llamo de inmediato la atención, pues estaba mucho muy vieja, incluso en algunas zonas ya le faltaban plumas, Ginny de inmediato penso que Errol se veria atletica y juvenil a su lado, Ginny se acerco a su cama , y deposito en ella la ropa que recien le habían regalado y debajo de la cama saco una bolsita con "alimento reconstituyente para lechuzas mensajeras de Philigrim Parkerson ", y deposito un puño de alimento en un comedero que tenia en el mismo dintel, pero la lechuza casi senil se alboroto como ninguna y revoloteo por toda la habitación, dando espeluznantes chillidos con su deteriorado ulular.

Las demás lechuzas miraron con indignación el actuar de las mas anciana, Ginny solo se tapo los oidos, pero la lechuza todavía tenia las garras aferradas a la carta que supuestamente llevaba a entregar, pero con una treta, Ginny la capturo, pero sintio un poco de lastima por el ave, pues quiza se había extraviado al intentar dejar una carta para Harry, y acariciándola, logro que soltara el sobre, e inmediatamente salio dando nuevamente sus horribles granidos. Las demás lechuzas habían presenciado la pequeña odisea de Ginny para atrapar a su compañera, por lo que su conducta fue mas gentil, y con sutileza le depositaron las cartas que agarraban con sus patas en el regazo de Harry, y Ginny leyo sin interes los remitentes

_"Brujas jóvenes de hoy"_

_"Corazon de Bruja"_

_"Solo de Quidditch"_

_"El Profeta"_

_"Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"_

Estas cinco cartas llevaban el mismo destinatario

_Ginny Molly Weasley  
Habitacion al final del pasillo  
La Madriguera  
Othery Saint Catchpolley_

Pero la quinta, la que le había entregado la lechuza casi senil, tenia el papel muy deteriorado, y no tenia remitente, pero si destinatario

_Haborym Jeqon Ayperos Baalberith Adaliren  
Algun lugar de Inglaterra  
Sobre la faz de la tierra  
Reino muggle_

Sin embargo, Ginny no les presto demasiada importancia a ninguna y las arrojo a su escritorio, pues no tenia muchas ganas de entretenerse en cosas tan triviales, por lo que se dedico a vestirse con la nueva ropa que el armario-baul de Fleur le había regalado.

Una vez vestida, Ginny camino hasta su ventana buscando sus zapatos, cuando al ver las montañas iluminadas por el ultimo sol de junio, una idea llego como balazo a su cabeza, ya que como había pasado casi un mes sin ver a Luna Lovegood, era tiempo de hacerle una visita, y tras encontrar el par faltante de su calzado, tomo su mochila, hecho en ella las cartas que acababa de recibir, junto a un estuche con su varita magica, un suéter y una bufanda, y bajo rapidamente a la cocina, donde el fantasma del atico parecía un poco alarmado  
¿Jackie, puedo pedirte un favor- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mustia  
¿siiiiiiiiiiii- contesto con tono lastimero, pero parecía un poco asustado, sin embargo Ginny no le dio importancia  
-Voy a salir¿podrias hacer el facor de decirles a mis padres que voy a estar en la casa de los Lovegood- dijo con ese tono mustio  
¡Pooooor suuupuueeesttoooo- gimio el fantasma y acto seguido, atravesó el techo, y una nueva explosion proviniente del atico cimbro la casa.

Pero sin otro pendiente, salio de la madriguera, y tras revisar que la puerta del corral estaba bien cerrada, tomo la unica vereda que la guiaría al pueblo. El dia resultaba particularmente hermoso, pues las nubes que habias estado sobre la region casi todo el mes, de pronto habían sido arrastrados por el viento durante la madrugada, y los rayos del sol se filtraban juguetonamente por atravez del follaje de los arboles, y Ginny considero un crimen pasar ese dia encerrado en algun lugar en ves de disfrutar ese dia tan hermoso, y quia convenceria a Luna para hacer un dia de campo con la excusa de buscar a algun animal fantastico.

Antes de llegar a la residencia de los Lovegood, tenia que pasar por el pueblo, lo cual no era una experiencia ni remotamente desagradable, pues todos los habitantes le brindaban cordiales saludos y le sonreían con cariño, pues a pesar que los muggles desconocían la verdad acerca de la familia Weasley, todos eran muy queridos, comenzando por el padre y la madre, pues ponian a disposición de los muggles cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcanze para brindarles cualquier ayuda por minima que esta fuera, incluso si eso significaba utilizar secretamente sus habilidades magicas para el beneficio del muggle que lo hubiera requerido.

Por lo que ese dia, como cualquier otro, al paso de los habitantes de Othery Saint Catchpolley le regalaban cordiales saludos acompañados generalmente de sonrisas y gestos de respeto y agrado a la menor de los Weasley. Ella respondia con una gran sonrisa a quien le saludara, fuera quien fuera.

Y con rapidos pasos, llego a una casa un poco alejad del pueblo, sin embargo ubicada en la misma avenida principal, en el buzon se leia un curioso rotulo

_Residencia Lovegood  
Redacción del diario  
"El quisquilloso"_

Y dando grandes sancadas, se paro frente a la puerta de color rojo tabique, contratantes con los tabiques de color pino, y rapidament dio un toquido a la puerta.  
Un señor (muy viejo para decirle joven y muy joven para decirle señor sin sentir que lo ofendes) de pelo rubio, peinado descuidadamente, abrio la puerta y recibio a Ginny con una sonrisa  
-Hola Ginny-  
-Buenos dias señor Lovegood¿esta su hija en casa- pregunto Ginny con aire tierno e infantil  
-Si, si, pero creo que todavía esta durmiendo- dijo el señor Lovegood regresándole la sonrisa, en su voz se notaba cierta tristeza¡pero que maleducado soy¿No quieres pasar un momento-  
¡Si, gracias, y disculpe la molestia señor Lovegood-  
-No me llames señor, yo te llamo por tu primer nombre, así que tu llamame Lawrence- dijo el señor Lawrence Lovegood guiñándole el ojo, y como era guapo, Ginny no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se le ruborizaban- Y ahora, me despido Ginny, tengo que ir a Londres a una conferencia de prensa en el ministerio de magia¿podrias hacerme el favor de decirle a Luna que su hermana va a pasar por aquí, que le diga que la espero en la cafeteria del profeta a la hora que acabe la conferencia-  
¡Si señor Lovegood...digo señor Lawrence...digo Lawrence-  
El señor Lovegood tomo un frondoso portafolio, y desaparecio frente a los ojos de Ginny

La pelirroja se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala, dispuesta a esperar a Luna, y estaba a punto de sacar su correspondencia para leerla, cuando noto que una foto de la pared frente a ella la saludaba vigorosamente moviendo la mano, Ginny camino hasta la chimenea, y vio varias fotos de Luna durante sus anteriores años escolares en el colegio, en todas salia Luna, y se notaba como esta se había desarrollado físicamente, aunque Ginny penso que todavía era una niña en su corazon, la foto que la saludaba era de la luna de primer curso, y sus ojos soñadores eran lo que la identificaban, y poco a poco, los demás retratos iban despertando y saludaban a Ginny con alegria, la cual no pudo dejar de notar que en las fotos de los primeros tres años de Luna, la mirada captada en las fotografias era de una gran tristeza y soledad, ademas que la expresión de sorpresa que su rostro comenzó a aparecer en su segundo curso, la cual se acentuo en el cuarto, pero en las fotos correpondientes al ultimo curso, Una sonrisa decora la cara de Luna en todas las imágenes, ademas que en estas ultimas, sale acompañada, cosa que en las otras solo aparecia ella en solitario, y esa persona que aparece en las fotos es la misma pelirroja que las observa, Ginny penso al ver una de cuan recien habían entrado al curso"así me veia, con razon nadie me queria hacer caso, parezco una zanahoria", pero luego volvió a fijarse en especial en el rostro de luna, en una foto en la que aparece ella con algunos Gtyffindors de su mismo curso, y Ginny pudo notar con claridad que Luna no había sido tan feliz en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.  
Ginny sonrio fugazmente al recordar el dia en que ella y Luna se conocieron, pero no pudo memorar mucho, pues de inmediato fue interrumpida por las llams verdes que saltaron de la chimenea, y entre las llamas la cabea de una anciana con ojos grises, lentes de media luna y peinado de chongo  
-Buenos dias Luna, veo que teñiste tus lindos cabellos, es una lastima, el rojo no te sienta bien¿pero no esta tu papa en casa- pregunto la anciana con tono cansado en su voz  
-No señora, El se... Lawrence salio muy temprano¿no gusta dejarle algun recado-  
-No...no creo que sea necesario, pero si regresa, diganle que se comunique lo mas pronto con la señora Lucifuger, pues hoy tenemos muchísima tela de donde cortar- sonrio la bruja con suficiencia y desaparecio su cabeza de la llamas, que ocurrió simultáneamente con la aparicion de Luna, que veia con aire somnoliento y a la vez divertido  
¿a que debo el honor que la cebea de fuego peliteñida, oh gran hechicera Weasley, me visite en mi humilde morada- pregunto Luna en medio de un bostezo, pero en son de broma  
-No había nadie en mi casa que me tuviera esclavizada con pezadas labores de hermana menor, así que decidi visitarte- sonrio Ginny  
¿Qué dia es hoy- pregunto Luna somnolienta  
-Miércoles-  
¡Ya se que es miércoles, solo quiero saber la fecha- murmuro Luna entre dientes, y con una mirada asesina a Ginny  
-treinta y uno de julio- le repondio la pelirroja sin asustarse por  
¡Rayos- exclamo Luna- se me olvido por completo, tenia que enviarle un regalo a Neville y uno a Harry-  
-Haber, haber, haber¿como es que tu sabes de que hoy los dos cumplen años- pregunto Ginny intrigada  
-Soy una aprendiz de bruja Ginny, lo se casi todo, el cumpleaños de Neville esta escrito en la biblioteca, y el de Harry viene en la mitad de los libros sobre artes oscuras , hay que leer mas Weasley además Hollín se la paso diciéndolo todos los días

Ginny sonrio, y ambas bromearon por un rato mas, durante el desayuno de Luna, y luego subieron a la segunda planta, y en el camino al cuarto de Luna, Ginny noto que las paredes de la casa estaban decoradas con paginas del quisquilloso enmarcadas con artículos de titulo muy curioso

_"El kelpie del lago Ness se encuentra con sus primos americanos"_

_"¿La bolas de fuego de las praderas de Newcastle son obra de las brujas o de algún muggle que quiere desprestigiarnos?_

_"Monopolio de jugadores por parte delos Tornados de Tuttshill "_

_"Medico indio-americano asegura haber descubierto una tierra sagrada con la capacidad de regresar la vida a los muertos"_

Pero en cuanto Ginny puso un pie en la habitación de Ginny sintió sucios los ojos, pues para ser el cuarto de una chica, este era por decirlo amablemente un poco desordenado, y Luna se dio a la tarea de encontrara algo de ropa que ponerse, cosa que parecía imposible, pues solo al abrir el closet, una montaña de ropa amenazo con sepultarla a ambos, y cuando busco los calcetines, Luna y Ginny sostuvieron un combate casi mortal en contra de un tentáculo que salía debajo de la cama  
¡Vaya, entonces el pulpo que compre en la feria no murió- decía Luna mucho muy asombrada ante la espantada Ginny

Y cuando Luna estuvo casi vestida, una lechuza indudablemente del colegio se estampo contra la ventana, Luna corrió a verla, y cuando le quito la carta, la lechuza alzo el vuelo ululando de la indignación  
¿Otra carta de Hogwarts)- dijo Luna con mucha sorpresa¿Pero si ya me llego la lista de útiles?  
Y sin dudarlo, Luna abrió rápidamente la carta, y le dio una fugaz lectura, y su rostro mostró una gran emoción  
¿Prefecta- exclamo con una gran sonrisa¡Perfecto, esto le callara la boca a "Lepy" por varios meses- sonrio Luna alzando los brazos en tono triunfal

Fue cuando Ginny recordó que en su mochila había también una carta de Hogwarts, e imitando a su compañera, metió la mano en su mochila para buscarla, y la saco para darle también una lectura

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

_Director Albus Dumbeldore  
(Orden de Merlín primera clase  
gran hechicero, jefe de magos,  
Consejo de magia, Wizengamot  
Confederación Internacional de hechiceros)_

_Estimada señorita Weasley:_

_Por medio de la presente, se le comunica que gracias a sus logros académicos y aptitudes extracurriculares para sobrellevar exitosamente otras tareas ajenas a sus estudios, el comité escolar ha aceptado la propuesta del profesor Dumbeldore para que usted ostente el cargo de prefecta por la casa de Gryffindor._

_Por lo cual, en el sobre se adjunta la insignia que la identificara en su nuevo cargo, y deberá de portarla obligatoriamente a partir del primero de septiembre, preferentemente, después de la junta que se llevara a cabo en el tren que la trasladara a Hogwarts, además que dicha junta será necesaria y obligatoria, pues se le informaran los lineamientos con los que se conducirá durante su estancia en el colegio durante el próximo año_

_Atentamente  
Minerva McGonogall  
Subdirectora del colegio  
Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor  
Profesora de transformación_

¡Mira Luna, yo tambien soy prefecta- dijo Ginny con desanimo  
-No lo digas con tantas ganas Weasley, cualquiera podría decir que no estas feliz por tu nombramiento- le recrimino Luna al ver la cara larga de su amiga con una maliciosa sonrisa, y suspicazmente le dirigió una mirada al interior de la mochila de Ginny, y se percato del resto de las cartas en el fondo de esta  
¿Ya leíste todas tus cartas-  
-no-  
¿Me dejas hacerlo-  
¡Claro, pero te advierto que son pura basura, ni siquiera son promociones-  
-no digas eso Weasley, la basura de una mujer es el tesoro de otra- exclamo Luna, arrancándole una sonrisa a Luna

Luna tomo las cartas y de inmediato las abrio, pero Ginny noto que Luna parecía leer mas rápido de lo que lograba cambiar las paginas, pero luego pensó que eso era normal en luna, no por nada se había ganado el mote de "loony" (lunática), sin embargos sus peculiaridades complementaban toda su esencia, y Ginny lo sabia a la perfección.

Pero cuando Luna iba a desdoblar la carta con aspecto decrepito, la carta cobro vida, y se transformo en un hocico con colmillos afilados, que mordieron fuertemente a Luna, y esta exclamo de dolor  
¿Qué sucedió- exclamo Ginny incrédula, a pesar de lo que acaba de ver, acercándose cautelosamente a su amiga  
Luna volteo a ver Ginny con un gesto de horror, algo raro en ella  
-Yo tambien me pregunto que rayos sucede, esta "· me mordió-  
Ginny se tapo la boca sorprendida, jamás había escuchado a Luna decir malas palabras, y menos una tan altisonante  
-Esta carta tiene un hechizo para el destinatario- comento Luna sobandose la mano¿Tienes algún enemigo mortal que te envía peligrosas cartas?  
-No, no que yo sepa- contesto Ginny tratando de hacer memoria¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Por que esta carta es una carta maleficio mucho muy poderosa- dijo Luna aun sobandose la mano  
-Quizás iba dirigida a Harry y la lechuza se equivoco-  
-No puedo descartar eso¿a ti tambien te agredió de esa manera-  
-No-  
-Eso es muy raro, si hubiera sido dirigida a Harry, tambien me hubiera afectado a mi-  
-Quizá tengas razon, pero también esta que yo no la intente abrir- dijo Ginny agachándose para abrir la carta, y para sorpresa de las dos, esta no intento atacarla, y muy confundida volteo a ver a su amiga, y cerrando los ojos, abrió la carta, pero nada paso  
¿Por qué no me esfume o me estoy derritiendo, o la carta no me esta atacando- pregunto Ginny con un ojo abierto  
-Que se yo, a lo mejor tengas mucha suerte, o el hechizo solo se podía utilizar una vez, o no se- dijo Luna torciendo los labios y rascándose la cabeza con mucho desconcierto, pero el rostro de Luna se ilumino y le sonrio a Ginny  
¿Qué dice?  
-No se parecen runas, pero no es ninguna que yo conozca-  
¡Entonces ya se como leerla!

Ginny dejo la mochila en lo mas alto del escritorio de Luna, y volteo a ver de reojo el tentáculo bajo la cama de su amiga, el cual se movía muy amenazadoramente, y siguió a Luna de nuevo a la planta baja, a la estancia, y la vio como se acerco a una vitrina repleta de cubiertos y vajillas, Luna lo abrió y movió un pequeño frutero de su lugar habitual de reposo, lo que provoco que la vitrina se moviera y se separara de la pared, dejando al descubierto la entrada secreta a una habitación, que por la inclinación del acceso, sin duda debía de ser subterránea.

Luna no dudo y entro, Ginny la siguió, y cuando las dos estuvieron adentro, la vitrina se volvió a cerrar, pero frente a ellas se ilumino una fantástica habitación que Ginny pensaba que solo podía existir en un lugar como Hogwarts, sin embargo la existencia de ese lugar le demostraba que estaba muy equivocada:  
Por su gran tamaño, la habitación albergaba en todas sus paredes enormes libreros de mas de cinco metros de alto, que llegaban hasta el techo, además que los libros parecían tener vida, pues se movían de un lugar a otro como si fueran aves, y como tales no se mantenían estáticos en un solo librero; En el centro de la habitación habia una mesa de unos veinte metros de largo por diez de ancho y al lado, tenia una gran alacena que igual llegaba hasta el techo, repleta a reventar de ingredientes para preparar pociones mágicas, con los frascos en perfecto orden; una estufa con un brilloso caldero de bronce descansando en sus parrillas, unos centímetros mas alla, habia un invernadero en miniatura iluminado con una vela que desprendía una luz con la misma intensidad del sol, al lado habia un escritorio con muchísimos cajones, el cual apenas era distinguible bajo una autentica montaña de pergaminos enrollados, luego habia una vitrina, donde un enorme libro con tapas negras y figuritas de plata descansaba.

Y sin saber por que, se acerco con curiosidad al libro sin que Luna se lo digiera. Luna se quito su collar de corchos y saco dos llavecitas incrustadas en los corchos, las cuales eran tan pequeñas que habían pasado desapercibidas para Ginny los cuatro años que llevaba conociendo a Luna, Luna puso una de las llaves en una chapa de la vitrina, y el vidrio desapareció, y la segunda llave la coloco en una figura con el contorno de la llave, lo que provoco que el libro se abriera, y en su interior, en la parte del lomo, había una varita mágica, Luna la agarro sin dudar e hizo una magistral floritura, que provoco que la varita sacara chispas, y luego le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Ginny  
-Bienvenida a la cámara secreta de la residencia Lovegood-


	15. Mucho Weasley¡

**CAPITULO QUINCE **

**¡MUCHO WEASLEY! **

La cámara secreta de los Lovegood era por mucho lo mas sorprendente que Ginny había visto en toda su vida, pues los libros se comportaban como si poseyeran pensamientos propios, cuando Luna intento tomar uno de estos, el libro voló, solo hasta que le silbaron imitando a un ave, no solo el libro que buscaban se acerco dócilmente, sino tambien toda la enciclopedia de "animales mágicos" y "aves con plumajes de propiedades mágicas", se posaron frente a ella, y Luna tomo con mucha fuerza el que se titulaba "Lenguas mágicas muertas: desde el troll céltico hasta el gaélico renacentista"

-Esto me va a tomar un poco de tiempo Ginny, si quieres busca algún libro, todos son muy interesantes- dijo Luna mientras abría el pesado volumen

Ginny recorrió con sus dedos algunos libros que descansaban a un en los libreros, se leían títulos tanto impresionantes como un poco, digamos "lunáticos"; _"Hechizos de magia superior para la defensa contra las artes oscuras", "Pociones regenerativas de octavo tipo", "cruza de bestias mágicas con beneficios económicos y recreativos", _y todos eran de la autoría de una tal Serena Ravenholme

-¿quién esa señora?- pregunto Ginny dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a luna, que leía con atención su propio libro y hacia florituras con la varita que se encontraba dentro del primer libro que abrió

-¿Quién¿Serena Ravenholme?- pregunto Luna con aire soñador- es el nombre de soltera de mi mama-

-¿Todos son de tu mama?- pregunto Ginny asombrada

-y de la mama de su mama, de la mama de su mama y así por creo veintiún generaciones, pero mi mama fue a la primera de su familia a la que el ministerio comenzó a perseguirla por culpa de su madre, pues dicen que fue de las principales colaboradores de Grindelwalden, y aunque jamás le demostraron nada, siempre la tuvieron vigilada y es por eso que a mi madre la obligaron a esconderse, y fue la primera en la familia que se caso y cambio su apellido, tu sabes para protegerse y seguir con sus trabajos-

-Un si me hubiera bastado- murmuro Ginny al voltear la vista a su libro

Pero de pronto, se escucho el ruido de unos pasos entre los libreros y la pared. Luna dejo de inmediato su lectura y sus ojos dibujaron una divertida mueca de espanto, lo que a Ginny no le hizo ni la menor pizca de gracia

-¿Qué pasa Luna?- pregunto intrigada

-Creí que se había escapado, pero todavía sigue rondando por aquí- murmuro como si no quisiera que Luna lo hiciera y a la vez no

-¿Escapado¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Ginny comenzando a preocuparse, pues después de todo, las cámaras secretas no le causaban buenos recuerdos

-¿Prometes guardar el secreto?- susurró Luna mirando a Ginny evaluante

-¡Claro!-exclamo Ginny ofendida-¡Hasta me sorprende que me lo preguntes!

-Es que es un poco complicado- murmuro Luna- pero creo que voy a sintetizar; crucé una mandrágora con un gnomo y cuando a le salieron sus extremidades solita se arranco de la tierra, al principio creí que había muerto o se había escapado, pero apenas hace tres días descubrí que todavía seguía aquí y es muy inteligente, pues sola pudo preparase una poción de crecimiento rápido, y le pedí prestado su gato a la vecina, pero ahora creo que le debo a su mascota por que ese desdichado monstruo mío se lo comió-

-¿Entonces solo se trata de un peligroso híbrido suelto en tu cámara secreta?- pregunto Ginny con gran sarcasmo

Luna solo asintió con la cabeza

-Entonces no te preocupes por nada, tu traduce esa carta y yo la buscare- sonrio Ginny -¡Lunática!- murmuro después

-¡Escuche eso Weasley!- exclamo Luna con el ceño fruncido pero sin despegar la vista del libro

Ginny inicio su labor, pero los libros no le eran de mucha ayuda, ya que algunos revoloteaban como aves encima de su cabeza, atraídos por un brillante prendedor de cabello, pero aun así, los pasos de la criatura podían escucharse del otro lado de los libreros, no podía tratarse de una criatura muy grande para caber en tan reducido espacio, el ruido era como si una gran rata fuera la que correteaba entre los estantes y libreros, por lo que decidió utilizar los mismos libros que revoloteaban por todo el cuarto a su favor, y atrapo algunos y los arrojo detrás de los libreros, causando un gran ruido y estrépito, lo que provoco que el híbrido de gnomo y mandrágora saliera de su escondite, pero era horrible a simple vista: pues era en apariencia el cuerpo de un gnomo de apenas un par de palmos de altura, con muchísimas protuberancias similares a la de una papa vieja, con una cabeza enorme de la cual salían enormes hojas verdes de todos tamaños, ella se imaginaba que seria como con los gnomos, pero la mandrágora le mostro amenazadoramente unos afilados colmillos, pero eso a Ginny ni siquiera la asusto, había visto cosas peores, pero de reojo volteo a ver a Luna y esta se tapo los oídos con sus manos, pues sin duda el híbrido poseía las propiedades de una mandrágora, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, la criatura abría el hocico amenazadora, y antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, el híbrido dio un agudo grito que llego directo a los oídos de Ginny, la cual quedo noqueada con el grito.

-¡Jenny Weasley!Jenny Weasley!- decía que Ginny una voz que sin duda no reconocía-¡Levántate Jenny Weasley!-

Ginny abrió los ojos, y la chica con el cabello blanco estaba a lado

-¿Dónde estoy?- balbuceo Ginny, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el grito de la mandrágora le había causado mucho daño, tenia ganas de vomitar

-¿Quieres una respuesta rápida o una explicación mas detallada?- dijo la chica con sarcasmo impreso en su voz –No tenemos tiempo Jenny

-Ginny-

-¿cómo?

-¡No soy Jenny, mi nombre es Ginny, y si te cuesta trabajo puedes decirme tambien Molly!-

-No hay tiempo para discutir, levántate y sígueme, por que Potter se nos va-

-¿Potter¿Te refieres a Harry?-balbuceo Ginny- ¿sucedió algo?-

-No te puedo explicar nada, aquí en el plano astral, revelar cualquier información es como gritarla a los cuatro vientos-

-Mi papa me ha dicho que no acompañe a extraños, yo ya te dije mi nombre, seria descortés si tu no me dijeras el tuyo-

-Muy bien, si en esas estamos, hola, soy Albia Dumbeldore, y no tengo tiempo de explicarte que hago aquí o como llegue, solo necesitas saber que Potter tuvo un pequeño accidente y tu eres la única disponible para ayudarlo-

Albia le tendió la mano, y Ginny dudo un poco para tomarla, pero las preocupaciones la atacaron al descubrir que ya no se encontraba en la cámara secreta de la residencia Lovegood, pues al voltear a ambos lados, noto que el lugar en donde se encontraba era el lugar mas extraño en el que jamás había estado en toda su vida y no había palabras para describirlo concretamente, pues todo existía ahí, pero a la vez no parecía siquiera estar ahí, todo cambiaba, y Ginny sintió que no podía confiar en sus sentidos, pues los olores la mojaban, la tierra parecía liquida y ante sus ojos una estanque de lleno de cosas que parecían mitad peces mitad aves se quemaban con el agua, era un lugar mucho muy raro, pero noto que la chica de pelo blanco que la guiaba sabia perfectamente por donde ir, y no parecía asustarse por los continuos cambios del terreno, pues de las nubes surgían dragones que se estrellaban en el suelo y resurgían como numerosos clanes de hadas, era algo sorprendente, y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una torre gigantesca, en la entrada había una puerta de metal con el escudo de un rayo, Albia se lo señalo

-¡Aquí estamos!- exclamo gélidamente- ¡La fracturada mente de Potter!

Ginny levanto la cabeza y noto que la torre llegaba hasta las nubes, y curiosamente se parecía a la torre de Gryffindor

-¿Ya vas a decirme que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Ginny con impaciencia

-no, aquí afuera no, pero te necesito para que abras la puerta- dijo Albia en su glacial tono

-¡yo no se hacer eso que tu pides!- exclamo Ginny

-Si sabes, solo que no lo recuerdas- murmuro Albia – tu eres la única persona que Potter conoce que haya hablado parsel además de quien-tu-sabes-

-¡Yo no se hablar parsel!- dijo Ginny asustada

-Claro que sabes, solo que esta enterrado en lo mas profundo de tu ser-

-¡Te equivocas, yo no se hablar parsel, Tom es quien sabe hablar parsel!- exclamo Ginny exasperada

-¿Tom¿Tom Ryddle?- pregunto Albia extrañada -!Eso me explica muchas mas cosas!-

Albia dibujo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y arremango la túnica de su mano derecha

-No te muevas Ginny, esto no te va a doler...mucho- dijo sarcástica la chica de pelo blanco y puso su mano en el pecho de Ginny, a la altura del corazón, Ginny sintió como si la mano de Albia le quemara a causa de lo helada que la sentía, pero inmediatamente la mano de la chica penetro su piel se apretó alrededor de su corazón, Ginny no supo siquiera como describir tal dolor, y mas cuando Albia saco su mano, arrancándole algo con muchísima brutalidad, y fue tanto el dolor, que se obligo a si misma a cerrar los ojos y hacerse ovillo, dando grandes arcadas y tocándose en el lugar que Albia le había arrancado algo, y al abrir los ojos, la misma chica tenia sujeto por el cuello al mismismo Tom Ryddle, que parecía mucho muy asustado, intentaba forcejear para escapar, pero Albia lo tenia bien sujeto del cuello

-¡Así que un miserable recuerdo allanaba el alma de una inocente chiquilla!- exclamo Albia furica- No cabe duda que el señor tenebroso es un autentico cobarde-

Ryddle intentaba decir algo en su defensa, pero Albia lo tenia muy bien sujeto del cuello, que parecía ahogarlo

-No quiero estúpidas excusas, tu vas a abrir esta puerta y luego arreglaremos cuentas-

Ginny estaba complacida, por fin alguien estaba maltratando a Ryddle, justo como se lo tenia merecido,

-¡Abre la puerta o soy capaz de devorarte aquí mismo!- rugió Albia levantando y apretando con mucha fuerza a Ryddle por el cuello

_-¡Ábrete!-_ balbuceo Ryddle en Parsel, pero de inmediato hubo castigo, pues Albia le estrello la cara en la pared de la torre

La puerta se abrió, pero de inmediato quedaron en libertad unas cuantas serpientes que salieron del interior de la torre, Ginny no comprendía que significaban, pero Albia entro a la torre jalando a Ryddle con violencia, pero era tal la brutalidad con la que lo trataban, que Ginny se enojo consigo misma por tenerle lastima, pero luego se toparon con una pesadas cadenas y lo anclaron a un lado de la puerta e inmediatamente la cerraron detrás de ella.

Las dos chicas se miraron silenciosamente, Ginny veía con mucha desconfianza a la chica de blanco pelo y gélida presencia, pero esta parecía preocupada por otra cosa, y le regreso la mirada

-Se que no confías en mi, pero vas a tener que hacerlo si queremos salvar a Potter-

-Yo no te voy a ayudar si no me dices que rayos esta pasando- dijo Ginny con desconfianza en cada una de sus palabras

-Un hechizo, me salió mal, y estoy arriesgando la vida de Potter y la mía al estar aquí-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Es la proyección de la mente de Harry en el mundo de Morfeo-

-En pocas palabras estamos en el plano astral- dijo Ginny explicándose para si misma-¿pero por que precisamente yo?-

-Por que eres la única que esta disponible en este momento, y tu vinculo con Potter es precisamente fuerte, de hecho de todos, el tuyo es el segundo en importancia, y es por eso que te busque a ti para entrar a su mente-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si niña, tu eres una especie de llave, no se si te diste cuenta, pero solamente tu de entre todas las personas ibas a poder entrar aquí en este momento- explico Albia- Y es que la mente de Potter esta protegida por un hechizo que sin embargo le resulta ineficaz contra la única persona por la cual ese mismo hechizo le fue aplicado-

-¿Y que debo de hacer yo?- pregunto Ginny

-Debes de permitirme fusionarme contigo- dijo Albia muy seriamente

-¿Y por que me pides permiso?-murmuro Ginny - si obviamente tienes el poder para hacerlo sin mi consentimiento

-Por que morirías si lo hiciera- contesto tajantemente la chica de gélidos ojos azules- pero no tenemos tiempo para dudar, a aceptas o en este mismo instante te asesino, así de fácil, lo que a mi me interesa es repara el error que tuve con Potter, así que tu eliges-

Ginny dudo, como era natural, pero algo en la actitud de la chica le hacia instintivamente confié en ella, y con la respuesta en la boca, le miro a los ojos

-Me prometes que lo que estamos haciendo es para ayudar a Harry-

-Palabra de mago-

-Entonces acepto-

-Gracias, Potter te lo va a agradecer, créeme-

La chica se puso frente a Ginny y la miro a los ojos

-No los vayas a cerrar- advirtió, y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Ginny, cerca, muy cerca, hasta que por fin pego sus labios, pero Ginny obedeció, y no cerro sus labios, pero sintió nuevamente esa sensación de estar tocando hielo mucho muy frió, pero Albia parecía estar quemándose, pues no cerraba los ojos, pero el gesto en su rostro era evidente, un extraño resplandor las rodeo a ambas y Albia desapareció, dejando a Ginny muy desconcertada

-¿Dónde estas?- exclamo Ginny, pero noto que su voz era diferente, como si al mismo tiempo hablara Albia, pero una voz en su cabeza le contesto

_-"No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo"- _

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo Ginny con esa extraña voz

_-"No hables, si tienes alguna duda, solo piénsalo, ambas compartimos la misma mente"_- dijo Albia

_-"Perfecto, entonces ahora que hacemos"- _

-_Buscar agua, necesitamos buscar el liquido que forma los pensamientos de Potter_- ordeno Albia -_Pero antes hay que asegurarnos de que la puerta este bien cerrada, no quiero un ataque de algún psicomancer ocioso_-

Ginny/Albia deshizo sus pasos, y aseguro la puerta con una pesada tranca, y paso al lado de Tom Ryddle, y la parte de Ginny no pudo resistir la tentación y le propino una fuerte patada en la entrepierna

_-"!Eso no era necesario!"- _

_-"Créeme, nada es suficiente para el"-_ sonrio Ginny _-"¿Pero ahora si puede decirme quien eres?"- _

Pero Albia se quedo callada, y dirigió el camino hacia el centro de la torre

_-"Soy Albia Dumbeldore, y soy una psicomancer, lo que significa que soy una persona que domina todos los campos del estudio de la magia en la mente, condición que me da la facilidad de entrar en la cabeza de cualquier persona y rebuscar en sus recuerdos y emociones mas intimas, sin embargo, todo eso conlleva una carga moral mucho muy grande, pero en esta ocasión te necesito a ti para que podamos entrar en las profundidades del psique del niño que vivió... _

_-"¿Para que?"-_ interrumpió Ginny

_-"Principalmente para ver si la mente de Potter esta aun sana, y tambien para cerciorarnos de que todavía podemos confiar en el"- _

_-"!Eso es injusto!"- _

_-"Yo tambien lo creo, pero me han encomendado una tarea muy difícil, pues tienes que ver tu tambien que sobre los hombros de Potter recae una responsabilidad mucho muy grande, sobre todo con una guerra a punto de comenzar, y créeme niña, esta vez, si quien-tu-sabes logra sus objetivos, el terror que se va a desatar en el mundo no va a tener comparación con ninguno conocido no digamos por los magos, sino en toda la historia de este mundo" _

_-"Por lo que no solo vamos a leer los pensamientos de Potter, sino que nos vamos a introducir en esencia en su mente, con el peligro de que si algo sale mal, ambas podemos quedarnos encerradas para siempre en su conciencia_-

_-!Es reconfortante saberlo"!-_ Exclamo Ginny sarcástica

_-"Ya nos acercamos, ahora cierra tus ojos, debes de concéntrate en un recuerdo conjunto con el niño que vivió, algo que estés cien por ciento segura que compartas con Potter, y a partir de este momento, te voy a pedir que no hables ni hagas movimientos imprudentes, y no te apures, yo te voy a estar hablando todo el tiempo, preocúpate cuando no escuches mi voz¿vale?"- _

_-"¿Tengo otra opción?"- _

_-"No creo que no, bueno, piensa fijamente en ese recuerdo en común"- _

A la mente de Ginny llego el regreso a Hogwarts para su segundo curso, lo mal que se sintió con la presencia del Dementor

_-"!Perfecto!"-_ exclamo Albia, y "el salto se dio", todo a su alrededor desapareció y en su lugar quedo un lúgubre mundo bizarro, era la mente de Harry

_-"Curioso, la mente de Potter es un lugar mucho mas deprimente de lo que yo me esperaba para un mago de su edad, sus pensamientos son muy complicados y por lo tanto toman formas complicadas, y creo que si no fuera una experta psicomancer, seguramente no entenderíamos nada de lo que aquí esta sucediendo, pues a nuestros pies corre un rió, "el agua" que estábamos buscando, donde el material del que están formados los pensamientos corre a raudales, y es extraño que en el de Potter no haya muchas chicas, por lo regular es lo único que ocupa le mente de los varones de su edad, es curios como el mismo Potter conceptualista inconscientemente su pensamiento, pero el río es muy interesante, así que vamos a caminar a donde nos lleve"- _

_ -"Nuestros pasos nos levan a un oscuro bosque, que sin duda simboliza su memoria, la espesura se antoja siniestra y misteriosa, y mientras mas avanzaban, mas frondoso se alza el bosque¿Qué significara, pero por desgracia no tenemos momento alguno para ponernos en este momento a pensar en eso, pues justo frente a mis ojos el río se divide y se bifurca en varias afluentes y la mayoría de ellas se internan en la oscuridad total que brinda la memoria de Harry, se que dudamos a donde seguir, pero la respuesta es obvia, la oscuridad me llama, como siempre lo ha hecho, y es ahí donde voy a encontrar mis respuestas."- _

_-"Pero al entrar en la oscuridad, debo de confesarte Ginny que estoy sorprendida, ya que yo que creía haberlo visto todo, estoy conmovida hasta los huesos y debo de preguntarte sinceramente, aunque te pido que no me respondas, si alguna habías sentido tanto dolor, tanta furia y tanta impotencia en una sola persona, y ese ruido que escuchamos al entrar aquí es un lamento largo y agudo, que sin embargo es mi propio grito, obviamente si lo es y no lo es, y es la primera vez que veo que una persona puede llevar ese aullido mucho mas haya de mis estándares, y debo de confesarte Ginny, que ahora mi segunda imprsion de Harry es que es una persona muy especial, que ha estado reprimiendo ese lamento dentro de su alma por no se cuanto tiempo"- _

_-Los mas grandes psicomancers de la historia sostienen que en cada mago y bruja se pueden llegar a crear auténticos universos con tan solo un pensamiento y estos existen aparte, solo en la mente de cada uno de ellos, y aquí hay un mundo al otro lado del dolor del alma, lleno de horrores, desesperanza y mucho sufrimiento, este es un mundo que sin quererlo, Potter ha creado, y creo que la imagen ante nuestros ojos es horrible: Potter se encuentra atado a una lapida, de su brazo se salpica sangre como si saliera de una manguera a chorro, hay muchos encapuchados rodeándolo, lo están torturando, y obviamente esta sufriendo, pero no se queja, por que en este, su mundo, para el no existe el miedo¿Por qué a que se le puede temer cuando uno esta en medio de lo peor?"- _

_-"No tienen idea de cómo me alegro de que se me haya encomendado esta misión, pues quizá unas semanas mas con esta carga en su alma hubieran quebrado a Potter igual que una frágil rama, pues quizá la tristeza y el dolor lo hubieran matado, y si no lo hubieran vuelto irremediablemente loco, en este momento, mi y tu cordura no son importantes, Potter necesita mas de nuestra ayuda de lo que nosotros creíamos, y no debemos de fallarle, pues el rio por fin nos ha guiado al centro de sus peores recuerdos de Potter, los que se ha encargado de reprimir, y con el paso del tiempo, pococ a poco ha hecho una asociación brutal de todas ellas desde que tiene uso de memoria: Una familia de desagradables muggles maltratándolo, un estupido mago calvo con dos caras quiere matarlo, Ryddle y un basilisco amenzan tu vida Ginny y la suya, los dementors, su separación ¿del animago Black, y el reencuentro y resurgimiento de quien-tu-sabes, y debemos ayudarlo, pero debemos de permanecer indiferentes a estos recuerdos, debemos dejar que la pesadilla continue, a pesar de lo traumatico que resultan y estar ligados directamente a su pasado, por que podriamos eliminarlos con solo adverir nuestra presencia , pero resultaria mucho mas daniño que el hecho de dejarlos en su cabeza, pero mi conciencia me y te pregunta Ginny; ¿Puedo permitir que un ser vivo sufra todo esto, pero aunque no quiera aceptarlo, se la respuesta, pues no debemos de intervenir, únicamente debemos observar, para identificar que es lo que causa el daño en el psique de Potter y actuar en el momento justo parea evitar que su mente se desmorone, pues hay un recuerdo definitivo, y hasta el momento en que lo descubramos, no podemos hacer nada mas que ver."- _

_-Hay un pequeño niño que corre entre los oscuros árboles, y pasa atravez de nosotras sin adverir siquiera nuestra presencia e ignorándonos completamente, pero todavía no es el momento, no se trata del verdadero Potter, es solo la representación de una transición de un recuerdo a otro, pero debedse notar Ginny, que se visualiza como lo que es, un niño pequeño desamparado y desprotegido. Aquí solo somos un solo fantasma, para la ciencia muggle seriamos una serie de impulsos electrónicos vagando en las neuronas de Harry..."- _

_-"¿No que nos encontrábamos en el plano astral?" - interrumpió Ginny confundida _

_-"Abandonamos el plano astral cuando cerramos la puerta, pero escogiste el peor momento para interrumpirme, mira, estamos siendo sumergidas nuevamente en los recuerdos de Harry ¿ves eso en el horizonte, en realidad no es eso, ya que nuestro punto de vista esta limitado por la interpretación de la percepdion del mismo Potter¡Y se trata de una pesadilla muy grande!La que estabamos esperando, y deberia de ser un ambiente muy extraño por tratarse de una persona a la que casi no conozco, pero Potter esta "soñando", y es una pesadilla que a mi tambien me ha quitado el sueño durante muchos años, y no lo culpo, nadie puede reprocharle a ningun mago con principios no temer a los dementors, son criaturas repugnantes, y estar a punto de ser "besado" por una de esas monstruosidades, es un recuerdo que sin duda te gustaria tratar de olvidar, pero este no es el recuerdo que tenemos que tenemos que analizar"- _

_-"Por que me temo que es mucho pero de lo que me imagine; El silencio vibra con el sonido quebradizo de los lamentos lejanos, este es lugar donde yo buscaba estar, el centro de la esencia vital de Potter, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda Ginny, jamas podria haber llegado tan lejos si9n hacerle daño a su mente, pero ahora estamos en el lugar donde los pensamientos surgen, aquí la linea de la logica queda interceptada por una onda variable de dolor, aquí se encuentra el ultimo recurso que uno posee para proteger sus pensamientos y a la vez hacerlo con lo que somos, y aquí esta, la mente de Harry ha sido violada, en teoria nada ni nadie puede acceder a este lugar mas que uno mismo, y eso con muchísima preparación, pues aquí el invalido puede caminar, el sordo puede escuchar y el ciego puede ver la luz que en la realidad se le niega, y es peligroso, por que dentro de la mente de uno mismo o de otra persona, uno puede ser Dios"- _

_-"Pero eso no impide que controlemos ese estado, y es que aquí interactuan los pedazos de un alma fragmentada que arrastran como una pesada piedra los traumas de su pasado, podemos ver como la imagen del mismo Potter se imagina que lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra un ejercito de mortifagos, todo esta en su mente, y la proyecta a un lugar, si no me equivoco es el departamento de misterios, pero este lugar y este momento estan solo en la imaginación de Potter, de pronto aparece Albus Dumbeldore, mi tío abuelo, o por lo menos su recuerdo quew subsiste en la mente de Potter, y los mortifagos huyen despavoridos en todas las direcciones y se pierden en la memoria de los recuerdos o se esfuman como memoria que son ante la aparicion del tio Albus, pero una pareja lucha ante la atonita mirada de Potter, y no tardo en reconocerlos, pues uno es el animago Black, y otro es esa despreciable bruja esposa del maldito Rodolphus Lastrenge: Bellatrix, ambos luchan encarnizadamente, pero Black se burla, la bruja Lastrenge le dispara un chorro de luz que se impacta directo en su pecho y cae a travez del velo del infierno, pero Black no deja de sonreir...!Aquí es!aquí es el lugar y el momento que busco¡Aqui es donde los relámpagos convergen, es tan real, la fetidez de la muerte es casi palpable!...!Este es el momento que ha cambiado la vida de Potter...Harry, para siempre y por completo, la fetidez me envuelve, las linea que dan y quitan vida estan presentes en este lugar y se han amplificado¿Por qué?"- _

-¡NONONONONONNO!- grito Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, de alguna manera provoco que la fusion se rompiera, y ambas chicas recuperaron sus respectivas formas

-¿Por qué rompiste la fusion Ginny?- exclasmo Albia furiosa- ¿Qué quieres morir?

-¡No esto no es real, es la manera como Harry percive las cosas, y tu lo dijiste es la percepción de un niño!- dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero Albia ya no contesto, le dio la espalda y camino hacia donde se encontraba la imagen de Harry

-¡Este es el momento de utilizar mi conocimiento, así que no debes de involucrarte, limítate a seguirme y!...

Una luz verde ilumino todo el lugar, lo que provoco que Ginny y Albia se pusieran en guardia, y si era verdad lo que Albia dijo, Ginny solo deso tener una varita en la mano, y como por arte de magia, esta aparecio en su mano derecha, Albia penso lo mismo pues en su mano izquierda sostenia una varita

-¡No te involucres Ginny, eso es lo que vine a extirpar, le esencia del a quien todos tememos que se aloja en el alma de Harry, ahora es cuando debo de evitar que Harry sufra ...o condenarlo a morir!- grito con todas sus fuerza

La esencia de Harry tomo forma, y aunque no era tan clara, si era visible y definida, y asemejaba mas al Harry de la actualidad que los otros Harrys que habian aparecido anteriormente, pero frente a el un moustro bifido con sinistros ojos carmesí se materializo, y sus muchismos tentáculos se agitaban con violencia, y la imagen de Harry caminaba hacia ella, y de inmediato Albis se lo impide

-Sueltame- decía con voz de niño- dejame acercarme¿ no sientes el renconfortante calor¿No escuchas esa musica, Son las voces de todos los que me amaron, cantan el final de mi soledad, es el coro de mi redención

-¡NO POTTER, ESO ES TU MUERTE!- grito Albia con toda su fuerza

-Vamos- sonrio Harry de una manera por demás triste- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se¿No te preguntas por que acepte ir a rescatarte, por que queria morir-

Harry camino hacia el moustro, el cual extendia sus tentáculos para recibirlo

-¡Gracias por intentarlo, pero ellos me llaman!- dijo Harry y les dirijio una ultima sonrisa impregnada de tristeza

-¡No lo voy a permitir Potter!- grito Albia deseperada - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que la presencia de Vo..Vo..Voldemort esta haciendo esto?-

Harry no hacia caso, y Ginny se debatia por hacer algo util, tenia que ayudar, tenia que evitar que eso sucediera, pero Albia seguia gritando, como si tratara de hacerlo reflexionar, pero Ginny sabia que por ningun motivo debia de permitir que la esencia de Harry se uniera con la de Voldemort, pero algo sucede ante sus ojos, pues el moustro toma una forma definida, la esencia de Voldemort sabe lo que Harry ha estado buscando, y ante ello se transforma en tres personas que Harry desea ver con todo el corazon: James, Lily y sobre todo Sirius, que abren los brazos para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo

-¡La luz...!-balbuceaba Harry-¡yo lo sabia, sabia que ustedes estarian aquí!-

-¡NO DEBES DE IR A LA LUZ POTTER, TIENES MUCHO POR QUE VIVIR!- grito Albia con todas sus fuerzas, tratando en vano de hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por que Harry reflexionara

Pero Ginny paso a su lado empujándola al piso y corrio para alcanzar a Harry y sujetarlo, impedir que se acercara mas a Voldemort, pero al principio un tentáculo negro salio de la nada y la sujeto, Albia parecio comprender algo e hizo que la varita de alguna forma cortara el tentáculo, Ginny cayo al suelo, pero de inmediato se levanto y corrio detrás de Harry, y lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, Harry parecio salir de un transe, pero de inmediato, su imagen se desintegro en mil puntros de luz.

-¡Ginny!- Exclamo Harry sobresaltado, sentándose de golpe, estab de regreso en el piso superiro del cabeza de cerdo, Aberforth y Weiland lo miraban sorprendidos y felices

-¿Dónde estoy¿Dónde esta Ginny?- exclamo dando bocanadas de aire, además que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con sudor frio, y volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama y vio el cuerpo de Albia, estab inconciente y muy palida, parecia estar muerta

-Mira Weiland, Alabia lo logro- sonrio Aberforth

Pero Weiland solo bufo furioso

-Ahora solo espero que pueda regresar con bien, y tu Harry me temo que vas a tener que dormir hasta que ella regrese, así que ¡Desmaius!-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto sorprendida Ginny

-Nada- dijo Albia friamente- Solo le salvaste la vida a Potter

-¿Yo hice eso?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-¡si, pero si me llegan a preguntar, dire que tu solo estruviste viendo, me quitarias credito¡Vamos!-

-¿a dónde?-

-De regreso a tu cuerpo, no lo podemos dejar sin alma-

Ginny noto que el oscuro bosque había desaparecido, y estaban de regreso en el patio de la torre, con la diferencia de que por alguna extraña razon todo estaba mas iluminado, Albia quito la tranca de la puerta, pero se detuvo para ver con desprecio a Tom Ryddle

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se preguntaba maliciosamente

-¿Podrias hacer que regrese a mi alma?- pregunto Ginny inocentemente

Albia la volteo a ver sorprendida

-¿Para que quieres a esta escoria contigo, si no merece siquiera existir- dijo Albia con las cejas arqueadas

-No se, siento que talvez pueda ser de utilidad-

-De ninguna manera, nada relacionado con Quien-tu-sabes puede ser bueno- dijo Albia mientras tomaba las cadenas que ataban a Ryddle y las ponia en su cuello

-Por eso, si yo logro dominarlo, no le va a resultar bueno a Quien-tu-sabes- dijo Ginny como si eso explicara toda la situación

-No, de ninguna manera, es muy peligroso, no puedo dejar a esta criatura del demonio con una niña inexperta-

-¡Tan inexperta que hizo todo tu trabajo!- exclamo Ginny

Y Albia ya no supo que contestar, y fulmino a Ginny con la mirada

-Vamonos-

Las dos chicas salieron de la torre, la cual se volvio a cerrar, arrastrando a Ryddle detrás de ellas, caminaron por largo rato en silencio, hasta que rapidamente llegaron al lugar donde Ginny había despertado

-Muy bien¿estas segura que quieres a Ryddle dentro de ti?-

-¡Si!- sonrio Ginny

-Pero recuerda que todo lo que Quien-tu-sabes toca no vuelve a quedar inmaculado jamas- dijo Albia con severidad

-Jamas he estado mas segura de algo en la vida-

-Bueno es tu decidion, pero si este malnacido te llega a dar problemas, o para cualquier otra cosa que necesites, puedes buscarme en le cabeza de cerdro, en Hosmeade, solo pregunta con Agrimina y yo estare ahí-

-¡Gracias¿pero por que te portas tan amable conmigo?-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme, además, con este bastardo adentro, creo que vas a necesitar de mucha ayuda-

-De nuevo gracias, pero ya he vivido casi cinco años con su presencia, y estoy segura de que casi logro controlarlo-

-Bueno, generalmente no lo creeria, pero de alguna manera se que así sera, pero no le des la espalda a el ni a Potter- y esto ultimo lo dijo guiñándole el ojo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Pero Albia ya no contesto, en su lugar se encontraba de regreso en la residencia Lovegood, y una chica, alta de pelo rubio con overol de mezclilla y unas modernas gafas de color rojo estaba sentada a sus pies, y al notar que Ginny abrio los ojos, le dirigió una sonrisa

-¡LUNA, YA NO TIENES DE QUE PREOCUPARTE, YA DESPERTO!- exclamo a los cuatro vientos

-¿Quién eres tu?- murmuro Ginny tratando de levantarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas

-¡Soy Lepidia Lovegood, gusto en conocerte Ginny, "Loony" habla mucho de ti-

Son alrededor de la once de la mañana en el distrito Lasled, en una añeja zona exclusiva de Londres, por lo regular las casa que se levantan en ese lugar son ocupadas por gente relacionada a la salud: doctores, cirujanos, urólogos, podólogos, otorrinolaringólogos y uno que otro dentista, gente tan ocupada que no se da cuenta que una lechuza agita rápidamente las alas, pues se le ha hecho tarde a causa de la lluvia que cae en el cielo de Londres, con toda la rapidez que le permite el mal tiempo surca los cielos llevando amarrada a sus patas una nueva edición del diario el profeta, que desde el regresó de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha multiplicado su contenido y por lo tanto su peso, convirtiendo a la mayoría de las lechuzas en compañeras del pesar de las brujas y los magos por el regreso del mago tenebroso. Pero a pesar de ser ya muy tarde, la persona que esperaba con ansia la llegada de esa edición del profeta

Pero a esa lechuza le gusta entregarle el diario a Hermione Granger, pues todos los días, la recibe con toda la amabilidad que una lechuza puede pedir, y ese día no fue la excepción, pues la ventana estaba abierta y dentro, Hermione ya la esperaba con una cálida toalla

-Gracias amiguita, toma un descanso mientras leo el periódico quieres- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la lechuza ululo agradecida y acepto de igual manera una chucheria que Hermione le extendía, mientras esta leía el encabezado

_"LUCIUS MALFOY SOMETIDO NUEVAMENTE A JUICIO POR EL CONSEJO DE MAGIA, CORNELLIUS FUDGE Y FREDERICK FREEMAN ENCABEZAN LA DEFENSA A FAVOR DE MALFOY, CUYO JUICIO SE LLEVARA A CABO EL PROXIMO 7 DE AGOSTO" _

Hermione analizo un momento la nota y luego dejo caer el periódico y se dedico a secar las plumas de la lechuza, pero esta comenzó a picotearle insistentemente la mano

-¿Qué sucede amiguita?- pregunto extrañada

La lechuza extendió su patita donde tenia una bolsita de cuero, Hermione comprendió y corrió a su baúl y saco su monedero, del cual saco unas cuantas monedas de bronce y las puso en la bolsita, y continuo secando con mucho cuidado las alas de la pequeña lechuza, y cuando esta estuvo completamente seca, la acerco a la ventana, y antes de dejarla ir saco una carta de su bolsa

-¿Me harías un enorme favor?-

La lechuza ululo y movió la cabeza positivamente

-¿Podrías llevar esta carta a la casa de los Weasley?-

Le lechuza nuevamente ululo asintiendo y estiro la pata para le ataran la carta, y en cuanto estuvo lista, partió inmediatamente bajo la pertinaz lluvia, y Hermione la observo alejarse hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, pero de pronto noto que otra lechuza se acercaba a su casa, una con su plumaje de color rojizo, Hermione no supo si sentirse feliz o incomoda, pues se trataba de la lechuza de Víktor Krum, y como lo esperaba, llevaba entre sus patas un paquete sin duda destinada para ella.

Esta deposito el pequeño paquete en las manos de Hermione y se poso en el dintel, atenta a todos sus movimientos, Hermione abrió el paquetito y encontró en ella una Snitch con sus iniciales grabadas y una carta, y cuando la abrió dio un chasquido, estaba escrita completamente en búlgaro, y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, giro la carta boca arriba para ver si así se le entendía, y de pronto una idea vino a su mente y se acerco otra ves a su baúl y tras rebuscar un poco , saco lo que parecía una goma de color rojo, con la cual recorrió todas las líneas de la carta de la carta de Krum, haciéndolas desaparecer, y luego paso otra goma de color azul por todo el papel, haciendo aparecer las letras de la carta, solo que esta ves en ingles, y sin verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, comenzó a leerla.

_Hermione: _

_Te envió muchos sinceros saludos acompañando la Snitch que atrape en la final del campeonato europeo, gracias a que tu me inspiras, por fin pude vencer y lograr el primer titulo para mi país, y todo te lo debo a ti, ya que tu me inspiras con tus palabras a seguir adelante _

_Pero por otro lado estoy preocupado y muy impaciente, por ti, por mi, por todo lo que esta pasando, aquí las noticias que llegan son muy desalentadoras y preocupantes, desde que se confirmo el regreso de quien-tu-sabes no he podido estar tranquilo y estoy buscando la manera de ir a tu lado a la primera oportunidad que se me presente, todos corremos peligro y muy grande, pero tu me preocupas mas que nadie, tu ultima carta me dejo confundido¿es cierto que te enfrentaste a seguidores de quien-tu-sabes¿qué saliste herida de ese enfrentamiento, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y después de eso quisiera estar a tu lado para poder protegerte en todo momento por que no soportaría la noticia de perderte a causa de tu-ya-sabes-quien, pero también necesito saber si esta bien, si esta feliz o si estas triste y no solo me interesa, necesito saberlo para poder estar bien conmigo mismo, quizá consideres que estoy hablando demás o no tengo derecho a hablarte de esta manera, pero quiero estar contigo por que tu has sido la única chica que se a acercado a mi sin ser atraída por la fama que yo no pedí, tu eres la única que me ha ofrecido su amistad sin ningún otro requerimiento, solo por ser como soy, y en verdad aprecio eso con todo mi corazón, y me da coraje conmigo mismo no poder decírtelo yo en persona, pues soy muy cobarde. _

_Por favor cuídate mucho porque de verdad no sabría que hacer si algo te pasara _

_Con cariño _

_Tu amigo Viktor _

-¡Eres un tonto Víktor, tu si que sabes como conquistar a una chica!- exclamo Hermione molesta y amargamente-¡ me hablas como si ya fuera tu novia!-

La lechuza ululo arrogantemente sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡Tu que esperas. Lárgate a Bulgaria con el señor preocupación!-

Pero la lechuza no obedecía, se mantenía erguida en el dintel de la ventana, ululando y mirando arrogantemente a Hermione, la cual se quito la cinta de su cabello y se lo puso en el pico a la lechuza

-Llévaselo al señor preocupado y dile que gracias por el regalo- dijo con amargura, y molesta, tomo el periódico y se puso a leerlo, para despejar su enojo, preguntándose al mismo tiempo como la estaría pasando Harry con sus tíos, o que estarían haciendo Ginny y Ron, y al recordar a este ultimo sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, y sonrió para si misma y se puso a leer el periódico y la nota principal

_"LUCIUS MALFOY SOMETIDO NUEVAMENTE A JUICIO POR EL CONSEJO DE MAGIA, CORNELLIUS FUDGE Y FREDERICK FREEMAN ENCABEZAN LA DEFENSA A FAVOR DE MALFOY, CUYO JUICIO SE LLEVARA A CABO EL PROXIMO 7 DE AGOSTO" _

_por Rita Skeeter _

_El día de hoy (ayer) 30 de julio, el ministerio de magia ha autorizado la revisión del caso del filántropo Lucius Malfoy, relacionado con la intrusión y ataque en el departamento de misterios el pasado mes de junio, y encarcelado indefinidamente en Azkaban acusado de delitos relacionados con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ha encontrado en el ministro de magia el apoyo para revisar su caso y sin duda con tan grande influencia, lograra librar los cargos como la ultima ocasión que fue dispuesto ante la audiencia por casi los mismos cargos, y nuevamente, los defensores del señor Malfoy han alegado que actuaba bajo influjo de alguna maldición que lo obligaba a cometer tan terribles actos _

_Hermione dio un largo suspiro de resignación y dio la vuelta a la pagina y al recordar aquella noche en el ministerio, inconscientemente se llevo la mano al costado, justo al lugar donde había recibido aquel maleficio que casi le quito la vida, y dando otro suspiro se interno en el reto de las noticias _

_"REUNION URGENTE DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN INTERNACIONAL DE HECHICEROS EN VERNA, SUIZA, PARA TRATAR ASUNTOS REFERENTES A QUIEN-USTEDES-SABEN" _

_"DEPARTAMENTO DE REGULACIÓN DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS DECLARA LAS MONTAÑAS DE ABERDEEN COMO RESERVA NATURAL PARA LOS DRACOS, QUE HASTA HACE DIEZ AÑOS SE CREIAN EXTINTOS" _

_"DISCUCIONES EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE COOPERACIÓN MAGICA INTERNACIONAL, SECRETARIA MEXICANA HOMOLOGA APOYADA POR LA COORDINACIÓN DE TRIBUS APACHES NORTEAMERICANAS ABOGA ANTE LA CONFEDERACIÓN INTERNACIONAL QUE SE APRUEBE EL USO DE LA MEZCALINA COMO INGREDIENTE NO RESTRINGIDO". _

Pero una pequeña lechuza irrumpio por su ventana, Hermione se alegro al reconocerla y arrojo los periodicos a un rincon, pues se trataba de la de su amigo, llevaba una pequeña nota en las patas. Hermione la acarició con ternura, y al parecer Pig estaba acostumbrada a que Hermione lo hiciera, y con caricateuresco gesto, Pig le ofrecio la nota, y al desamarrarla, tenia la letra de Ron

_"Hola¿ podrias asomarte por la ventana?" _

Hermione no dudo ni cinco segundos, y con la pequeña lechuza en sus manos, corrio hacia la ventana, y en la acera frenete a su casa, mirando con atención a la ventana, se encontaraba su larguirucho amigo, saludándola, y por medio de señas, le pedia que bajara a hablar con el.


	16. El pantano de Nidohg

CAPITULO DIECISÉIS  
EL PANTANO DE NIDOGH  
("O COMO SOBREVIVIR A UNA CITA CON UNA GRANGER")

Hermione bajo hecha un rayo a recibir a su amigo, y Chrosshank se dio cuenta  
de sus intenciones y la siguió, pues a el, menos que a ninguno, le gustaba  
quedarse a solas en tan "muggle" lugar.

Gato y ama bajaron por las escaleras y abrieron la puerta, donde Ron y Pig   
se resguardaban de la pertinaz lluvia que azotaba el cielo de Londres tan  
temprano.  
-¡!Hola- sonreía Hermione  
Pero Ron saco una libretita y escribió en ella  
"Hola"  
Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona, pues casi al principio del  
verano recibió una carta del mismo Ron, donde le explicaba los detalles de  
su terrible experiencia con los sortilegios de sus hermanos. Pero Ron veía  
ceñudo a Hermione  
¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? escribió en su libretita  
-Si, pasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí- pregunto Hermione mientras recibía la  
gruesa chamarra de Ron, pero este no contestaba, veía asombrado el recibidor  
de la casa de Hermione, con los candelabros sin velas, en lugar de eso  
tenían esos raros "focos" de "luz eléctrica" tan famosos  
-Oye Ron, ¿supiste lo de las marcas tenebrosas de la madrugada- murmuro  
Hermione  
Ron solo asintió con la cabeza, pero toda su atención estaba en Hermione  
-¿No les ha pasado nada a ninguno de ustedes?  
Ron escribió con rapidez y se lo mostró a Hermione  
Si te refieres a los Weasley, todos estamos bien, incluso Percy, ¿pero  
sabias que la quinta marca tenebrosa aprecio en Privet Drive?  
Hermione se quedo helada con tales palabras  
-¿Quién es 'mione- se escucho una voz femenina desde otra habitación  
-Mi amigo Ron mama-  
-Pregúntale si no quiere desayunar-  
Hermione volteo a ver a Ron y este asintió fuertemente con la cabeza,  
dándole a entender que si apetecía compartir la mesa.  
-Si mama, dice que acepta tu invitación- dijo Hermione aguantándose la risa  
-De acuerdo 'mione, pero súbete a cambiar, ya sabes que a tu papá no le  
gusta que vayan a la mesa en pijama-  
-Si mama- contesto Hermione remedando a su madre  
-Y de paso a tu habitación despierta a tus hermanos-  
-Vamos Ron- dijo Hermione jalando a Ron de la mano- tengo algo que  
mostrarte-

Hermione subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se detuvieron en la   
primera puerta que encontraron, pero no entraron, Hermione toco con el puño  
-¡Ya va a estar el desayuno, Kevin, Matilda, ya despierten-  
Solo se escucho el golpe seco de una bota al golpear contra la madera  
Pero pronto llegaron a la tercera puerta del segundo piso, y Ron hizo entrar  
en ella a Ron, Hermione de inmediato se dirigió a su ropero, y al abrirlo,   
dejo al descubierto que incluso dentro del ropero había todo tipo de libros,  
pero Hermione le dio la edición matutina del profeta a Ron mientras ella  
entraba a el baño a cambiarse

"LUCIUS MALFOY SOMETIDO NUEVAMENTE A JUICIO POR EL CONSEJO DE MAGIA,  
CORNELLIUS FUDGE Y FREDERICK FREEMAN ENCABEZAN LA DEFENSA A FAVOR DE MALFOY,  
CUYO JUICIO SE LLEVARA A CABO EL PROXIMO 7 DE AGOSTO"

Pero Ron rápidamente abrió el periódico y se detuvo en las paginas centrales

"ENTRTEVISTA EXCLUSIVA CON FREEDERICK FREEMAN  
ABOGADO DEFENSOR COMISIONADO A LA DEFENSA DE LUCIUS MALFOY"  
Por Rita Skeeter

Nuestra colaboradora recientemente reincorporada a nuestras filas   
editoriales después de un año sabático de vacaciones, consiguió una  
entrevista exclusiva con Freederick Freeman, el mejor defensor del mundo  
mágico en la actualidad, en sus oficinas en el Soho , Londres

Rita Sketter: Me alegro que haya hecho un espacio en su apretada agenda  
Para brindarnos esta entrevista

Freederick Freeman: Al contrario, el gusto es mio, pues se me da la  
oprtunidad  
De aclarar algunos puntos por los cuales he aceptado  
Encabezar la defensa del señor Malfoy

R.S.: Muy bien,¿Cuál en su juicio la primera razon de aceptar un caso tan  
complicado como lo es defender a alguien acusado de mortifagia, y mas ahora  
que quien-usted-sabe ha regresado?.

F.F.: Primeramente representa un reto profesional muy interesante, demostrar  
la inocencia de un filántropo como lo es el señor Malfoy, pues sus acciones  
bien podian ser encaminadas en otra dirección y mas cuando es sabido que el  
señor Malfoy ha tenido siempre cierta simpatia por lo que unos llaman la  
"limpieza de sangre", pero eso no es motivo para acusarlo descaradamente de   
mortifagia, y menos con un historial tan notable dentro del mundo mágico,  
pues he de constatar que el señor Malfoy es un ciudadano preocupado por la  
justicia, de ahí su continua participación con el ministerio de magia.

Ron se enfado y arrojo el periodico hasta la esquina de la habitación, al  
mismo tiempo que Hermione salia cambiada del baño, y veia con gesto  
benevolente a su amigo  
-¿Qué te parecio- pregunto ironica  
- Que obviamente son puras mentiras - escribio Ron en su libreta  
-Ahora si dime, ¿Qué sucedió en la casa de Harry-  
- No lo se muy bien - escribio Ron- Solo lo que pude recolectar entre las  
charlas de Bill y Fleur -  
-¿Y que decian- pregunto Hermione con ansia  
- Que madame Vance y Tonks no actuaron como debia - escribio  
-¿Por qué dicen eso-  
- Por que al parecer Harry estaba metido en medio de un embrollo y no se  
dejo sacar de Privet Drive por ayudar o rescatar a Tonks -  
-¿Pero que no había una guardia de magos cerca de el-  
- Pues si y no, pues cuando dicen que Dumbeldore aparecio, encontro un   
pandemonium en ese lugar, y a Tonks inconciente -  
-¿Y los demas?  
- No lo se, y es por eso que vine a verte, por que necesito que tu me ayudes  
a averiguar que paso de verdad en Privet Drive-  
-¡Chicos a desayunar- exclamo la señora Granger a todo pulmon

E4se llamado provoco un terremoto en miniatura en el cuarto de a lado, donde  
se escucho que los pequeños hermanos de Hermione despertaban con muchísima   
exaltación. Kevin (4 años) y Matilda (9 años) bajaron como rayo al la cocina  
haciendo todo el ruido posible y a su paso semejaron a un ciclon, incluso  
Crosshank aparecio ente Ron y Hermione asustado, dejando a Hermione y a Ron  
asombrados, pero Hermione movio la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, y  
nuevamente jalo a Ron de la mano  
-Vamos Ronald, es hora de que convivas con la familia Granger- dijo Hermione  
con pesadez.

La cocina de Hermione, o mejor dicho de los Granger, estaba hecha de acero  
inoxidable, lo que le daba un extraño toque de orden y modernidad al lugar,  
contrariamente a lo que Ron estaba acostumbrado en su casa, además que todas  
las cosas estaban en su lugar, perfectamente organizadas. El señor Granger  
estaba oculto detrás de la edición de ese dia del "London Times", y por su  
parte, la señora Granger, la joven madre de Hermione, que además su hija era   
su viva imagen a excepción del alborotado cabello, pues a diferencia de su  
hija, su cabello era lacio; Matilda si era igual a Hermione, justo como Ron  
la recordaba el dia que la conocio hacia ya casi seis años, y Kevin era un  
pequeñín con el cabello corto, pero no por eso menos rebelde que el de sus   
hermanas, pero este veia a Ron con ojos de curiosidad  
-¿Kien edes tu- dijo dirigiéndole una ceñuda mirada  
-El es Ron Weasley, mi amigo- se apresuro a decir Hermione  
-¿Es tu nuevo novio- pregunto Matilda con malicia, provocando que el señor   
Granger despegara su atención del periodico y dirigiéndole una discreta  
mirada a su hija  
-No seas tonta solo somos buenos amigos- contesto Hermione, aunque al final  
le saco la lengua a su hermana y esta le regreso el gesto.  
La señora Granger sirvio leche y café, y por fin el señor Granger bajo su   
periodico y tomo una taza de café  
-¡Buenso dias Ron- dijo el señor Granger con tono amable y una sonrisa  
- Buenos dias señor Gerald - escribio Ron rapidamente en su libreta y le  
paso el papelito a el señor Granger, este lo encontro gracioso  
-¿Sigues convaleciente de tu accidente de trabajo- dijo aguantándose la  
risa, ante le fulminante mirada de su hija  
Ron solo asintió con pesadez  
-¿Y como se encuentran tus padres, espero que bien-  
- Asi es señor, le mandan saludos de su parte - escribio Ron de prisa  
-¿Y a que debemos el honor de tu visita- pregunto la señora Granger en una  
de sus aproximaciones a la mesa  
- Vine a ver si dejaban a Hermione que me ayudara, pues mis hermanos van a  
hacer el primer inventario en su tienda, y necesitan toda la ayuda posible -  
-¡Claro que puede ir- exclamo el señor Granger al leer el papelito de Ron-  
pero con la condicion de que la regreses antes de las nueva  
-¡Papa- exclamo Hermione  
-Esta bien, esta bien, pueden llegar a las diez- sonrio el señor Granger  
-¡No te comportes asi papa, no voy a salir en una cita, voy a ayudar a mis   
amigos- exclamo Hermione exaltada, aunque eso no borro la sonrisa ¿burlona?  
Del rostro del papa de Hermione

La señora Granger sirvio Waffles con miel y leche con chocolate, pero eso no   
hacia que Kevin dejara de mirar a Ron con curiosidad  
-¡Tu no habas chistoso- murmuro Kevin molesto con Ron-¡Ni siqueda habas-  
Ron lo volteo a ver intrigado  
-¡Ti, el oto amigo de 'mione, Vitor, si haba chistoso-  
- ¿Conoces a Viktor? - escribio rapido Ron, pero Matilda fue quien tomo el   
papel  
-Si conocemos a Viktor, fuimos de vacaciones a su casa el verano pasado, y  
cuando 'mione regreso de su colegio, la vino a visitar- contesto Matilda  
Ron volteo a ver sorprendida a Hermione, pero esta fulminaba con la mirada a  
su hermana.

Terminaron de desayunar y Hermione solo subió por una chamarra, mientras el  
señor Granger se despedia para ir a trabajar, la señora Granger salio poco  
después para dejar a KevIn en la guardería y a Matilda en sus cursos de  
verano, por su parte Ron y Hermione lavaron los platos antes de salir, y  
compartiendo una sombrilla, salieron de la casa rumbo a la estación de la  
ruta del camion, Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra a Ron, temerosa de  
su reaccion por lo de Krum, pero este parecia emocionado con un parquímetro  
y no parecia darle mayor importancia.  
-¿Oye Ron- pregunto Hermione dubitativa  
El pelirrojo la volteo a ver con atención  
-Se que es algo fuera de lugar pero, ¿a dónde vamos?  
- A Privet Drive escribio de inmediato y le paso al libreta con una sonrisa  
en el rostro

El autobús aparecio y ambos subieron, Ron se hizo un lio con el dinero, pues  
quizo darle algunas knutts al chofer, pero Hermione lo arreglo todo dándole   
la tarifa, 1 libra esterlina por los dos, y de inmediato, Hermione lo jalo a  
una de las butacas vacías mas próximas, y Ron se sento y se coloco en una  
pocicon como si esperara que el autobús despegara a toda velocidad, y mucha  
gente vio esto y no pudo evitar la sonrisa, y comentarios como "saquen mas   
seguido a ese chico a la calle" o "es lo malo de los provincianos, se  
asombran con tan solo un autobús", pero Hermione los fulminaba con la  
mirada, sin embargo, en cuanto el autobús arranco, Ron regreso a la  
normalidad, un poco decepcionado  
- ¿No es igual que el autobús noctambulo? le escribio con decepcion en su  
rostro  
Y Hermione noto que parecia un niño chiquito al que le habian negado un  
capricho, y con un gesto similar, se burlo de Ron  
-El mundo muggle no es tan interesante como el nuestro- le susurro al oido  
burlonamente  
Ron le fruncio el ceño y le hizo un infantil gesto, en su rostro se veia que  
tenia muchas ganas de hablar con su amiga, pero en su interior maldecia a  
sus hermanos por haberlo hecho experimentar con tan peligrosos sortilegios,  
por lo que el resto del camino pasaron en silencio. Hermione saco un pequeño  
libro de una de las bolsas de su chamarra y comenzo a leer, mientras Ron  
miraba con atención hacia la calle, y de vez en cuando se sorprendia al ver  
a los muggles con pequeñas cajas que sonaban y por las cuales lo muggles   
hablaban como si lo estuvieran haciendo con otra persona o algunos que  
tenian otras cajas de diferente tipo uqe producían musica, pero al mayoría  
de los muggles era egoísta y no permitian que los otros escucharan, por lo  
que se metian cosas similares a los oidos extensibles en su orejas.

Por fin después de media hora salieron de Londres y llegaron a un lugar  
donde las casas se levantaban iguales unas de las otras por cuadras y  
cuadras  
-¡LITTLE SURREY- exclamo el chofer del autobús, y Ron y Hermione bajaron  
junto a una anciana cascarrabias y un adolecente con el cabello  
escandalosamente peinado con una grosería escrita en la nuca,lo que   
sorprendio muchísimo a Ron y escandalizo a Hermione.

Pero en cuanto Ron bajo del autobús, ahogo una carcajada de absoluta  
diversión  
-¿Qué te sucede- pregunto Hermione intrigada y Ron comenzo a escribir  
enseguida  
- No lo se, me parecio divertido -ESCRIBIO- Todas las casa parecen iguales,  
tan comunes, tan muggles -  
-¡Si, nadie jamas en su vida se imaginaria que nuestro amigo vive aquí-   
sonrio Hermione comprendiendo lo que Ron encontraba divertido  
- ¿En que numero vive? -  
-En el cuatro de Privet Drive-  
- ¿Y que esperamos -

Ambos amigos caminaron aprisa por las calles de Little Surrey, y Ron miraba   
con asombro, pues las cajitas con las que los muggles parecian hablar  
proliferaban, mucha gente parecia traerlas pegadas al craneo, y cuando  
entraron a Privet Drive, Ron demostro estar mucho mas sorprendido, pues todo  
parecia perfectamente normal  
-¿Qué sucede Ron- pregunto Hermione al ver la cara de desconcierto de su  
amigo  
- ¿Por qué no hay un crater en este lugar? - escribio con rapidez en su   
libreta  
-¿Un crater-  
- !Si, Bill y Fleur discutian en la madrugada que el informe de Tonks y  
madame Vance decia que esto era un campo de guerra cuando ellas llegaron -  
-¡Ay Ron- exclamo Hermione - ¡Un incidente como ese no pudo pasar   
desapercibido por el ministerio, quiza el departamento de catastrofes del  
mundo mágico ya estuvo aquí, o el mismo profesor Dumbeldore ya estuvo aquí y  
el lo arreglo todo y...-  
Hermione guardo silencio de tajo, Ron la observo detenidamente y dio un  
suspiro de resignación al ver que su amiga parecia estar pensando, pero  
además, Hermione parecia buscar algo, pues volteba hacia todos lados  
- ¿Mione? -  
-Espera un momento- sussurro la chica y se llevo la mano al oido, y comenzo  
a caminar guiada por algun sonido, Ron resignado solo la siguió por toda  
Traffic Drive , doblaron en Privet Drive pasaron frente a las casas con los   
numero 12, 10, 8,6 y luego se saltaron hasta el 2, Hermione no parecio  
notarlo, pero Ron si, pues en teoria una numeración domiciliar después del 2  
sigue el 4, pero Hermione siguió caminando hasta Magnolia crecent y Ron  
comprendio, pues su amiga seguia el ruido de algo parecido a musica, y al  
llegar al parque de Little Surrey, vio a un grupo de patanes en los juegos  
para niños, alrededor de una grabadora, eran cinco chicos y dos chicas, Ron  
penso que las chicas eran muy bonitas para estar con talel vagos, Hermione  
se detuvo para escuchar la letra

Tell me what do you expect about me  
Tell me what do you want to see  
I don't really care  
I only want to live my life

Yes I see my way  
I follow the snake  
Now I know myself  
I want to live my life

Dead moodblood every were  
I have to kill'em all  
Dean moodblood every were  
I don't rest if they don't dead all

-¡¿Qué hace esa musica aquí- pregunto intrigada-¡Se supone que es musica  
del mundo mágico!  
- Y de brujos que le dan importancia a la sangre limpia - apunto Ron  
-¡Pero ese no es el punto Ron- murmuro Hermione -¡Creo que tenemos nuestra  
primera pista

Hermione analizo a todos los muggles alrededor de la grabadora, y todos  
parecian querer dar la impresión de ser rebeldes sin causa, con pantalones  
rotos a la altura de las rodillas, muchísimas perforaciones en todo el  
cuerpo, casi todos fumaban y se pasaban una botella envuelta en una bolsa de  
papel estraza, pero Ron noto que uno de los chicos le era familiar, alto  
robusto , en algun lugar lo había visto antes, hasta que una vela ilumino  
su8 cabez  
- !Ese chico, el que parece un cerdo, es el primo de Harry! - escribio   
apresuradamente  
Hermione seguia como analizando al grupo con la mirada, una chica senatada  
junto a Duddley (Otilia Mouth), le subió mas el volumen a la grabadora  
mientras Duddley le encendia un cigarro, Ron alcanzo a escuchar que Hermione  
murmuraba algo como "estupida muñequita", pero luego volteo a ver a Ron y  
una idea vino a su mente  
-¡Necesito tu ayuda Ron- sonrio maliciosamente  
Ron la miro con atención y Hermione se acerco y le susurro algo al oido  
mientras le rompia la tela a sus propios pantalones a la altura de las  
rodillas.

La pandilla de Duddley fue la primera sorprendida al ver a esa chica con los  
cabellos enmarañados, parecia de esos que se juntaban en las calles de  
Londres, los que eran peligrosos de verdad, y por lo visto Hermione habi8a  
logrado su objetivo, pues la pandilla de Duddley Dursley la miraban con una  
mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, o por lo menos era lo que Ron veia desde su   
escondite.  
-¿Que hay- exclamo Hermione dirigieniendose  
-¿Qué quieres- refunfuño Othili Mouth, la novia de Duddley  
-¡No es tu asunto- respondio Hermione rapidamente  
-¿Entonces que diablos haces tran lejos de Londres-  
-Estoy buscando a un chico- mintió Hermione - mi pandilla quiere que ese  
chico se una a ellos, vengo a hacerle la invitación,¿conocen al gran D-  
Toda la pandilla de Duddley hizo un gimoteo de emocion  
-Yo soy el gran D- dijo Duddley altaneramente  
-Pues no pareces tan genial como Red Pig dice que eres-  
-¿Eres de la pandilla de Red Pig- gimoteo Duddley mitad asustado mitad  
emocionado  
-¡Si- mintió mione- pero yo no encuentro lo genial de un saco de grasa mas  
que tu musica, es muy buena,¿done la conseguiste?  
-¡No se donde la puedas conseguir greñuda- intervino groseramente Otilia-  
me encontre este disco tirado en la calle-  
-¿En donde- pregunto Hermione con el mismo tono altanero de la chica muggle  
-¡En Hanintown- exclamo Otilia con desgano- ¿Ya nos vas a dejar de  
molestar-  
-¡Callate niña, mi negocio es con "gran D" no contigo-  
Pero algo salio mal, porque de pronto Duddley cayo en cuenta de algo, esa   
chica que le decia que Red Pig lo queria para su pandilla, le parecio  
familiar, mucho muy familiar  
-¿Cómo te llamas-  
-Her...Herzbalzzer, asi me dicen en la pandilla-  
-No, yo te conozco de algun lado-  
Pero Hermione ya había conseguido la información que necesitaba  
-¿Sabes, yo creo que tambien te conozco- sonrio malignamente Hermione -¿Has  
ido alguna vez a King Cross-  
Duddley palidecio, en un instante parecia ser transparente, pues al parecer  
había reconocido a Hermione  
-tu...tu..tu ..eres de los amigos de..-  
-¿De quien,¿De Harry Po...-  
-No lo digas- chillo Duddley como un afeminado  
Hermione paso a su lado, la pandilla los mirtaba desconcertados, sobre todo  
después de la muestra de cobardía de su valeroso lider  
-¡Por cierto, Red Pig les va a patear el trasero atodos ustedes, pues no le  
gusto que le quitaran sus caramelos al chiquillo Rodeznor- sonrio Hermione y   
dio media vuelta y se alejo de la patética pandilla, divertida por la  
expresión del muggle, y hubiera jurado que cinco minutos mas y este hubiera  
mijado los pantalones.

Ron la alcanzo de inmediato, y el tambien sonria, a causa de que el tambien  
había disfrutado de la actitud de su amiga con el primo de Harry, pero al  
ver a Hermione, esta no sonreia, de hecho estaba muy preocupada y seria  
- ¿Qué sucedió? - escribio de inmediato  
-Parece que tenia razon Ron, es una hipotresis, pero al parecer todo estaba  
planeado, los muggles dicen que se encontraron la musica cerca en Hanintown-  
Ron comprendio, pues su rostro dejo de sonreir  
- ¿Sabes lo que hay en Hanintown? - escribio velozmente  
-No completamente, solo lo que he escuchado en la escuela-  
- Sabes que ahí hay un bazar - apunto Ron  
-Mas o menos-  
- Enrtonces sabes que es el bazar de magia tenebrosa mas grande de toda  
Europa -  
-No lo sabia- comento Hermione- ¿Y sabes como llegar-  
- Solo en Red Flu - apunto Ron  
-Yo tengo mas o menos una idea, pero si nos apuramos quiza lleguemos antes  
de mediodioa!Vamos- dijo Hermione encaminándose a la parda del camion  
seguida de Ron

Hanintown, a las afueras del norte de Londres, resultaria muy poco atractivo  
para los muggles, pues era un vecindario que en otro tiempo muy remoto (casi  
principios del siglo XVIII) resulto la ultima novedad para ellos, pero ahora  
era un lugar casi en ruinas, sin otra utilidad que presumir su vieja gloria,  
y por alguna extrña razon no había sido derribado, a pesar que desde hacia  
mas de cincuenta años no se tenia noticia alguna de que algun muggle decente  
habitara ahí, sin embargo era el refugio de mucha gente sin hogar, pero  
cuando entraban ahí, no eran vueltos a ver jamas.

La parada del camion no se encontraba muy lejos, y ahí tuvieron que bajar  
Hermione un renuente Ron, pero la primera parecia muy emocionada con estar  
ahí  
-Este lugar aparece en cientos de libros de historia de la magia Ron, no  
deberíamos de desaprovechar, esta es una oportunidad unica- decia con  
entusisamo, pero Ron no pareciam pensar lo mismo,  
- ¿Por donde vamos a entrar? - pregunto Ron visiblemente nervioso  
Hermione estudio con la vista toda la fachada y descubrio una marca rubica  
en la puerta del numero seis  
-¡Por aquí Ron- señalo la chica y ambos se encaminaron  
al abrir y traspasar la puerta, la luz desapareció, parecia como si esta  
huyera de ese lugar  
- No tienes que venir si no quieres - apunto Ron  
-No seas tonto Ron, estoy encontrando esto muy educativo- sonrio Hermione  
- Entonces por ningun motivo vayas a mencionar que provienes de una familia  
de muggles, ¿de acuerdo? -  
-¿Por qué- bufo Hermione  
Pero Ron no contesto, pues asomo la cabeza hacia la parte de tras del lugar,  
pero era prácticamente inútil, pues no se alcanzaba a ver nada mas alla de  
su nariz, pero al entrecerrar los ojos, noto que varios puntos de luz se   
movían con mucha rapidez no muy lejos de ahí, y de inmediato dedujo que se  
trataba de la luz de varias varitas magicas, y el resplandor de un fogonazo  
verde le ilumino completamente la llegada de un corpulento encapuchado  
negro, con la complexión similar a la de un gorila, Hermione inspeccionaba  
el lugar, y fastidiada empiño su varita  
-¡Lumos- exclamo, y Ron le observo con reproche-¡No te preocupes Ron, hay  
sellos antidetecion de magia por todo el lugar, no creo que el ministerio se  
de cuenta de nada-  
Un poco renuente, el tambien saco su propia varita y la encendio, Hermione   
nuevamente observaba todo, como si se tratar de una clase practica  
-Creo que tendremos que disfrazarnos- comento Hermione dándole unos toques a  
su ropa con su varita, convirtiéndolas en una tunica negra, y cuando acabo  
con sus ropas, hizo lo mismo con las de Ron, y con paso decidido salio   
jalando a Ron hacia donde las luces se movían, y de inmediato se toparon con  
muchos otros encapuchados que parecian caminar en procesión, y sin dudarlo  
se integraron a la fila, y atravez del camino fueron guiados por un  
laberintico sendero de pasillos y escaleras en la mas total oscuridad dentro  
de los edificios de Hanintown, y Hermione descubrio que estos mismo   
encapuchados se guiaban por una serie de marcas runicas en las paredes, los  
techos e incluso el piso de todo el lugar, pero cada paso que daban, la luz  
se hacia ausente, y conforme mas se adentraban , incluso la luz de las  
varitas parecia ser devorada por la obscuridad, provocando que la vision  
fuera mucho mas que limkitada, reduciendo el avanze de los dos aprendices de  
mago, dejándolos seguir solo guiados por el sonido de los pasos de otros  
magos, confundido por el lejano murmullo de lo que parecia ser un lamento,  
Hermione reacciono y por puro reflejo tomo de la mano a Ron, el cual  
agradecio a todos los dioses del cielo que no le pudieran ver la cara, por  
que estaba mas roja que un tomate, y Hermione parecio notarlo tambien pues  
de inmediato se solto e intento desviar la atención de Ron  
-¿Qué es ese sonido- murmuro, sin esperar respuesta, pues obviamente Ron no   
le iva a responder en ese momento.

Ambos continuaron, pero por casualidad, Hermione se estrello contra una masa  
dura que quiza era la pared, pero cuando Ron lo ilumino debilemente, sintio   
lleno de plomo el estomago al descubrir que se trataba de Goyle padre, una  
de las personas mas sopechosas de practicar artes oscuras, y tomando de la  
mano a Hermione para que se levantara, rapidamente y seguir al mortifago.

Después de mas de una hora de caminar, la luz comenzaba a regresar, y los  
pasillos se iban haciendo mas amplios, y comenzaban a mostrarse signo de   
vida, como pequeñas y tetricas plantas, y ewl lamento que se escuchaba se  
iba haciendo mas claro y audible, y guiados por esta llegaron a un enorme  
jardín que mas poarecia un bosque de esas tetricas plantas dentro de los  
mismos edificios, que sin duda crecian gracias a la magia, pero a la mitad  
del jardín se levantaba una pared de esa enredadera, pero del otro lado se  
alcanzaban a escuchar el murmullo provocado por muchísima gente. Ron y  
Hermione se acercaron a la enredadera y notaron que esta parecia lamer las  
manos de los mago antes de dejarlos entrar, y cuando sintieron que Hermione  
estaba cerca, le lanzaron una rama con espinas, que providencialmente Ron  
corto con su varita antes de que pudieran tocar a Hermione, y jalándola, la   
alejo del alcance de la planta, que se movia como si fuera una serpiente a  
punto de atacar, los otros magos parecian burlarse de lo que había pasado,  
algunos hacian comentarios como "de seguro es una sangre sucia" y cosas por  
el,estilo, Ron se acerco al muro y escucho como este le heblaba  
-¡Ascendencia- murmuraba con una especie de agudo silvido  
Ron volteo hacia todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz, pero cuendo el  
se acerco, la palnat rodeo su brazo tomándolo por sorpres y sintio como si   
le lamiera la mano, al igual que otros magos, y la enredadera les dejaba  
pasar atravez de huecos que esat misma abria en el muro, pero nuevamente un  
mago sufrio lo mismo que Hermione o pero, pues no pudo esquivar su ataque y  
la rama con espinas se le clavo en el hombro  
-Solo la sangre pura puede tocar mis dominios- se escucho nuevamente ese  
agudo silbido  
Y fue cuando Ron tuvo una idea, regreso de inmediato con Hermione y se quito  
la tunica y la cambio con su amiga, esta no comprendia, pero luego Ron hizo  
algo mas extraño, pues se hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano y con la  
sangre que le manaba, unto las manos de Hermione hasta los codos, y cuando  
acabo, la levanto y con un gesto le dijo que guardara silencio y lo siguiera  
-Ascendencia- silvo la voz, y las ramas de la enredadera pasaron por Ron y  
Hermione nuevamente como si los olfateara, y lugo esa bizarra sensación  
similar a la lamida de un perro. Hermione buscaba por todos lados lo que   
provocaba esa voz, como si esperara que una persona fuera la que estuviera  
escondida del otro lado de susurrando y dirigiendo a la planta , Ron saco su  
libretita y escribio algo y se lo dio a Hermione mientras tomaba su mano  
- di "Ronald y Hermione Weasley" -  
-Ascendencia- murmuro el silbido, y esta vez la planta dejo asomar unos  
peligrosos pinchos  
-Ronald y Hermione Weasley- se apresuro a contestar la chica  
La planta dejo de moverse amenazadoramente y el horrible susurro se dejo  
escuchar por ultima vez  
-Adelante, disfruten y callen-

Un hueco se abrió entre las ramas, pero Hermione miraba a Ron con admiración  
-¿Cómo sabias- le preguntó  
Ron la volteo a ver desconcertado, y de inmediato comenzo a escribir con   
mucha prisa y con la mano entumecida  
- En Hogwarts, los de Slytherin hablan mucho de este lugar, y una vez  
escuche a Crabbe y a Goyle discutiendo estúpidamente de que solo los hijos  
de magos podian entrar a este lugar -

Pero tan solo dieron unos pasos y la vision les resulto muy repugnante, pues  
había una especie de sucio mercadillo, pero lo desagradable radicaba en las   
mercancías del lugar, los cuales eran en su totalidad exclusivamente para la  
practica de las artes oscuras de la magia. Pero muy pocos compradores  
reflejaban el perfil del mago tenebroso, pues la mayoria de los compradores  
e incluso de los vendedores eran magos y brujas de mas o menos la misma edad  
que Bill o incluso de ellos mismos.

Hermione se acerco a uno de tanto puestos, yla vendedora, una chica con una  
grandes ojeras y el rostro demacrado, de inmediato trato de concretar una   
venta  
-¡Aquí, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesites para tu pociones, autenticos  
huesos muggles del la mismísima abadía de westminister, a tan solo un galeon   
la onza, o si quieres algo mas poderoso, tengo piedra de dragon fresca, por  
tan solo cincuenta sickels la pieza, o cuerdas de cabello de banshee para  
esos conjuros de atadura irrompibles, por solo cien knuts el metro-  
-Gracias, pero solo estoy viendo- sonrio Hermione y se alejo con Ron del  
lugar  
La chica guardo silencio de inmediato cuando los dos se alejaron, pero Ron  
se detuvo para amarrar los cordones de sus agujetas y alcanzo a escuchar una   
conversación muy rara entre dos encapuchados  
-...Nos costo mucho trabajo, pero logramos encontrar a alguien que lo   
sacrificara, pero los costos van a subir, cada paquete de plumas te costara  
cien galeones y cada onza de polvo quinientos- dijo uno de los encapuchados  
con voz siniestra  
-¡Los vale, mi maestro esta deseperado por su polvo de angel- dijo el otro   
encapuchado con voz lenta y hasta cierto punto torpe  
Ron vio como se intercambiaban unas bolsas, pero luego Hermione lo llamo,   
pues había visto un libro que se leia solo, pero cuando volteo de nuevo  
hacia donde habian estado los encapuchados, estos ya habian desaparecido

- ¿Oye Mione? - escribio  
-¿SI-  
- ¿Para que sirve el polvo y las plumas de angel? - custiono Ron atravez del  
papel, y Hermione parecio muy complacida con que le hiciera esa pregunta  
-Las plumas de angel las utilizan para escribir, pero no cualquier cosa,   
pues generalmente acaban en manos de muggles que las adquieren a costos  
exorbitantes, y con ella pueden escribir un libro que sera una obra maestra,  
sea cual sea su campo, el ministerio no puede evitar que esto pase, pues hay  
muy pocas de estas plumas y por lo regular solo duran lo que tarde en  
escribirse el unico libro parea el, que sirven, después se desvanecen, y el  
polvo de angel es, por asi decirlo, una droga mucho muy poderosa, nadie sabe   
que efecto tiene por que los pocos magos que la han consumido, sufren un  
extraño cambio y desaparecen, pero por lo regular es utilizada por los  
vampiros de decendencia pura, pero nadie sabe por que o para que- concluyo  
Hermione demostrando que había devorado el texto del libro donde venia esa   
informacion  
Ron hizo un gesto de comprensión

Ambos continuaron su camino, y conforme se acercaron al centro del lugar,   
notaron que una gigantesca fogata se levantaba ahí mismo, y en ese preciso  
lugar, parecia un centro de reuinion para los comerciante y compradores para  
cerrar tratos o beber una copa, a la luz de la gigantesca hoguera,  
armonizada por una banda de músicos que al son de sus guitarra electricas y  
solos de gaitas, lanzaban mordazes liricas en contra del ministerio, los   
sangre sucias y el mundo mágico, al mismo tiempo que glorificaban al señor  
tenebroso, Ron se sento en una banca lejana al fuego, y lo observo con  
atención, y luego a Hermione que parecia estar analizando la situación,  
haciebndo oidos sordos a la musica, pero cuando Ron volteo hacia su  
izquierda, primero penso que era una vision, y parpadeo frenéticamente, pero  
al fijar la vista, noto que a un lado de la fogata, un chico alto, de pelo  
negro hasta los hombros y con un elegante porte en su vestir, conversaba con  
una chica que lo miraba embotado, pero lo que le llamaba la atención, es que  
ese chico era idéntico a Sirius Black. Pero el chico no parecia prestarle   
atención a la chica, pues incluso daba la impresión de que la ignoraba, pero  
de pronto llego otra chica con una elegancia y sensualidad sin igual en el  
lugar, con un hermosos rostro decorado con envolventes ojos negros y con su  
cabello azabache descansándole en la cintura, vestida con un hermoso vestido  
negro. Llego y con una bofetada alejo a la chica que se retiraba herida del  
galan de negro, el cual parecia disfrutar la escena con deleita, pero luego  
la chica le discutio algo, por lo que dejo de sonreir, un encapuchado negro  
llego a su lado, les dijo unas cuantas palabras y el ahora trio se alejo de  
la hoguera, desapareciendo de la vista de Ron, pero no tuvo tiempo de   
comunicárselo a Hermione, pues sorpendentemente tenia a dos magos adultos  
frente a ellos, una era rubia y hermosa y otro alto, guapo y de cabello  
pelirrojo, el cual miraba muy enfadado a Ron  
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ "MUDITO"- pregunto Bill conteniendo todo su enojo  
-¡Yo lo obligue a venir- intervino rapidamente Hermione -me entere de lo  
que paso con Harry y quize reunir pista-  
-Justo como el pgofesog Dumbeldog nos dijo mon ami- sonrio Fleur -No me cabe  
duda que Hagi si tiene muy buenos amigos  
-¡Cuando mama se entere "!mudito"- dijo Bill con la mandibula apretada  
-pero ahora no es momento para enfadarse, ¿qué averiguaron-  
Ron no había hecho nada, pero Hermione salio avante y les conto de su  
experiencia en Privet Drive y lo de la musica de la pandilla del primo de   
Harry  
-Integuesante, muy integuesante - murmuro Fleur- entonces ustedes vinieron  
aquí por iniciativa propia, ¿qué vamos a haceg con ellos mon amor?  
-No podemos regresarlos a casa solos, levantarian sospechas, pero no puedo  
dejarlos solos, asi que van a venir con nosotros- sentencio Bill  
-¿a dónde- pregunto Hermione sin poderlo evitar  
-A Nidogh Marsh Hermi- sonrio Bill - el traslador se activa en diez minutos  
- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? - pregunto Ron en su libretita  
-¿No es obvio mudito- se burlo Bill - y aunque no lo fuera, es asunto que   
solo nos consierne a Fleur y a mi, por lo que ustedes se convierten en meros  
"agregados culturales".  
-Vamos queguido, no quguemos dejag a nuestga cita espegando- dijo Fleur

Bill estaba visiblemente enojado, y fue el primero en andar, seguido de su  
hermano y las chicas, las cuales se comunicaban con ron atravez de señas sin  
mucho éxito, pues este tambien estaba enojado con Bill por la manera tan  
dura de tratarlo, pero tras seguir a Bill llegaron a un puesto mas que tenia  
todo tipo de chatarra muggle, o por lo menos eso parecia a primera vista  
-Buenas tardes- dijo hipócritamente un mago con mas pariencia de sapo que de  
humano  
-Venimos por el traslador a Nidogh Marsh de las tres en punto-  
-muy bien- dijo con esa hipócrita sonrisa que a Ron y a Hermione les  
recordaba a su ex profesora de DCAO -Seran cinco galeones por persona  
-¿CINCO GALEONES- Exclamo Bill sorprendido  
-Si no le parece, puede irse caminando, o en el autobús noctambulo...si es  
que todavía tiene las agallas para ir por ese lugar- dijo el mago con tono  
burlon  
-No esta bien, tomaguemos su tgasladog- dijo Fleur depositando los veinte  
galeones en las manos del mago  
-Muy bien, los cuatro tomen el candelabro roto que esta ahí y   
prepárense..5...4...3..2...1...y ahora-  
"El efecto traslador" los envolvió y de inmediato los arrojo a ese  
torbellino de luz y color, pero de los tres, Bill era quien parecía mas  
acostumbrado a viajar de esa manera.

Escondido en algun lugar de las "highlands" escocesas, se levantaba uno de  
los unicos tres lugares con una población mayoritaria de seres mágicos, pero  
el tritemente celebre Nidogh Marsh (las otras dos poblaciones son Godric   
Hollow y Hogsmeade). En ese lugar se erigia una sola regla para siquiera  
considerar adquirir un hogar ahí, que consideraban mucho muy importante, y  
era pertenecer a los sobrevaluados "sangre pura", y por lo tanto ninguna   
criatura magica o algun mago nacido de padres muggles con la suficiente  
inteligencia y sentido comun se atreveria siquiera a acercarse, ya que ese  
lugar olvidado de la mano de dios es públicamente conocido en todo el mundo  
mágico por la libertad con la que se practican las artes oscuras, y es un   
refugio para todo tipo de magos tenebrosos de todo el mundo, y solo existen  
dos maneras de llegar a el, la primera es atravez de los trasladores de sus  
celadores, y la segunda es que te lleven ahí desde un punto a muchísimos  
kilómetros de distancia. Ese lugar es públicamente conocido, pero por   
extrañas razones (léanse jugosas donaciones a las arcas del ministerio de  
magia y a la confederación internacional de magos), las autoridades  
competentes se hacian de la vista gorda en cuanto a las actividades que se  
practicaban en el pantano de Nidogh, por lo que unh mago decente tendría que   
o ser muy valiente o muy estupido, o tambien ambos, para atreverse a entrar  
ahí por su voluntad.

Los cuatro aterrizaron en la grama, la tierra había ensuciado el hermoso   
vestido azul oscuro de Fleur  
-¿Me podguias guepetig como el pgofesog Dumbeldog nos convencio de esto-  
murmuro Fleur un poco irritada retirándose con la mano las marcas de tierra   
de su vestido- Hace unas horas ibamos a teneg una cena con mis padgues y  
ahora seguimos la pista se Hagui y nos guian directamente a la boca del  
loboi-  
Pero Bill no hizo nada y con su varita hizo aparecer cuatro andrajosas capas  
y le dio una a cada uno Fleur lo miro ceñuda  
-¿No espegagas que yo me ponga eso- murmuro sarastia  
Pero Bill no dijo nada, solo sonrio y se la deposito en la manos, Ron y  
Hermione se dirigían miradas de desconcierto mutuo, ninguno de los dos sabia  
que hacian ahí, y al parecer Bill tambien lo noto  
-Hubiera prefedrido hacer todo esto solo, no me gusata pensar que los estoy   
poniendo en peligro, pero el profesor quiere poner a prueba a su nueva  
maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras y mama me mataria si se llega a  
enterar que los encontre a ustedes dos rondando en Hanintown-  
-Eso es ridículo- dijo Hermione mientras se ponia la andrajosa capa -¿Por  
qué no envio al profesor Lupin o a Tonks en esta misión?  
-Pog que si alguno de ellos pusiega un solo pie en este lugag, los mataguian   
sin dudag- respondio Fleur con una extraña sensatez que por lo menos ni Ron  
ni Hermione habían visto en ella-Ademas, Dumbelsogue confia en mi Billy, y  
lo pigincipal es que ambos somos miemgos guesientes de la ogden y ningun  
seguidog del innombgable nos conoce-  
-¿Pero por que han venido a este horrible lugar- preguntaba Hermione una  
vez mas  
-Por que tengo una vieja conocida de mis dias de escuela que nos tiene una   
información necesaria, solo recogeremos lo que nos tenga que dar y nos  
iremos de aquí por su misma chimenea-  
-¿Vieja conocida- murmuro Fleur con un tono de celos en su voz- Cguei que  
se tgataba de un contacto de la ogden  
Pero Bill no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de Bill y se cubrio la  
cabeza con la andrajosa capa

Cuando entraron al las calles de Nidogh Marsh, la vision resulataba   
siniestramente contrastante y ambivalentemente oscura y tenebrosa, aun con  
los rayos del sol a todo aplomo, había algo en cada tabique de ese sitio que  
expiraba al ambiente un sentimiento de maldad, a diferencia de cada paso que  
daban, las casa que se erigían a su paso daban la apariencia de ser   
miserables, rusticas y sucias, y con la luz del sol parecian abandonadas,  
pero conforme fueron internándose, las calles subian , por decirlo de una  
manera, de categoría, convirtiéndose en casa mejor construidas de materiales  
y diseños, incluso algunas parecian palacios en miniatura, pero en ninguno  
de los casos, estas dejaban de ostentar ese aire siniestro y tenebroso.  
-¡Merci- exclamo Fleur- asi que si conviene pegteneceg al lado tenebgoso,  
ji ji ji -bromeo al ver una cinco pisos con paredes de marfil y una puerta  
de oro

Pero ni Bill, Ron o Hermione prestaron atencional la broma y siguieron   
caminando, Hermione procuraba no descubrir su rostro ni voltear hacia todos  
lados, aunque se moria de ganar por hecharle un ojo a ese historico lugar  
del que tanto hablaban en "auge y caida de las artes oscuras", pero Bill se  
conducia de una forma que quedaba claro que sabia a donde dirigirse, pues  
los guio hasta lo que parecia ser una tienda de articulos mágicos, incluso  
tenia un rotulo de bronce en el quicio de la puerta

Misceláneos Magicos Tartarus  
Todo para todo  
Desde 321 D.C.

Bill volteo hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los siguiera, y  
cuando estuvo seguro por completo, toco la puerta con suavidad, pero de tal  
forma que bien se pudo interpretar como un codigo, pues de inmediato un  
adorno de una manticora en la puerta cobro vida y les dirigió unas   
siniestras miradas y sus ojos se fijaron en los de cada uno de los  
acompañantes y luego centellaron con una pequeña luz plateada  
-¡ADELANTE- se escucho una potente pero dulce y suave voz desde el otro  
lado de la puerta  
Bill no dudo y abrió la puerta y la dejo abierta para que Fleur y Hermione   
pasaran delante de ella, y cuando Ron paso a su lado, le dirigió una mirada  
con la que Ron comprendio que su hermano le pedia que se mantuviera en  
alerta constante.  
Al entrar inmediatamente tuvieron la impresión de encontrarse en una botica,  
decorada como las de finales del siglo XVIII, con hermosos y finos acabados,   
contarastando enormemente con los horribles articulos que ahí se exhibian:  
cabellos de gorgona nonata, tiras de carne seca de arpias del mediterráneo,  
cabezas muggles reducidas por los hechiceros jibaros del amazonas brasileño  
y huesos, piel y plumas de angel, estas ultimas llamaron poderosamente la  
atención de Hermione.  
En el estante principal, había una chica, aparentemente de la misma edad que  
Bill, con un largo y sedoso cabello castaño, con un par de ojos ambra que  
expresaban frialdad y distancia ocultos detrás de una gafas de montura de   
hueso de dragon, que le daban una expresión de petulancia y superioridad,  
ataviada con un hermoso vestido color vino con un bizarro corsete de piel  
negro sobre el vestido, como un accesorio de este, lo que le resaltaba una  
hermosa figura.  
La mujer parecia no prestarles atención, mas bien parecia estar muy   
concentrada en sus cuentas de monedas y hecer anotacione en un gran libro,  
cuando una pequeña figurita les cerro el paso, era un elfo domestico  
-¡Buenas tardes tengan mis señores- dijo con su aguda y marcada voz-¿Qué  
podemos ofrecerles a los amos-  
Hermione de pronto escudriño toda la tienda y de inmediato localizo a seis  
elfos domesticos haciendo distintas labores en toda la tienda, y de pronto  
se sintio llena de rabia contra la dueña del lugar, y mas cuando esta solo  
aparto la atención de sus cuaentas para regañar a una elfina domestica  
-¡CON MUCHO CUIDADO SPARKY, BESTIA IDIOTA, SI VUELVES A ROMPERME OTRA COSA  
MAS, TE JURO QUE MIS QUERIDAS MASCOTAS DESAYUNARAN ELFO DOMESTICO- Grito  
con su dulce voz, que a pesar de alzar el tono, no dejaba de ser cautivante  
Fleur no pudo aguantar una risita al ver como los elfos redoblaban esfurzos   
al escuchar las amenazas de su ama, lo que provoco que la brujadejara a un  
lado su labor y volteara a ver al grupo, poco a poco, primero Bill, fueron  
retirando las capuchas de sus cabezas, la bruja los miraba despectivamente  
-Vaya vaya, asi que el profesor Dumbeldore todavía cree que voy a dejar mi  
negocio para jugar a los defensores de los muggles- dijo con ironia en su   
voz- pensaba que con la muerte del viejo Teodorus ya no iba a molestarme,  
pero jamas va a dejar de sorprenderme- lanzo una risa, parecia divertida al  
ver a Bill- ¿Y aquien mando a tratar de convenderme, ni mas ni menos que al  
famoso William Leonard Weasley en persona-  
-A mi tambien me da gusto verte otra vez Tisbe Elleonor Tartarus, ha pasado  
mucho tiempo- dijo Bill con lo que parecio ser una sonrisa  
La bruja abandono su expresión de superioridad y una sonrisa ilumino su  
rostro, pero era mas bien un gesto como si el cuarteto la divieriera  
-¿Tambien trabajas de niñero- apunto Tisbe Tartarus divertida- Veo que   
traes a toda la guardería tras de ti,¿Quiénes son ellos-  
-Son mi hermano Ron y su amiga Hermione, ambos estudian en Hogwarts, y ella  
es Fleur Delacour, mi novia- dijo Bill provocando que Fleur le dirigiera una  
dura mirada a la chica Tartarus  
Tisbe examino a Fleur con la mirada, de la manera en que las mujeres suelen  
hacerlo entre si, y por un momento lleno de tensión, sus miradas chocaron,  
pero Bill interrumpio"la competencia" entre ambas chicas  
-El profesor Dumbeldore me dijo que tu afiliación a la orden ha sido  
aprobada y me imagino que no tengo necesidad de decirte por que estamos  
aquí- dijo Bill  
-Claro que no, incluso desde ayer los esperaba-  
-ademas el mismo profesor Dumbeldore me dijo que la propuesta aun sigue en   
pie-  
-Gracias Weasley, pero el profesor sabe que soy una mujer muy ocupada y que  
lo ayudare a la medida de mis posibilidades, además de que no estoy  
interesada en arriesgar lo mas preciado que tengo solo para salvar a un  
montón de muggles ignorantes-  
-Si esa es tu decidion, entonces solo me queda saber lo que tu nos puedas  
decir de todo lo sucedido hoy en la madrugada-DIJO Bill con un tono serio  
que desentono con su despreocupado gesto  
Tisbe se mordio los labios, tanto Hermione como Fleur se miraron y ambas  
parecían deducir que la chica meditaba profundamente, obviamente sabia  
mucho, pero luchaba por considerar cuanto decir y cuanto no, y con pasos   
dubitativos salio del mostrador, no sin antes notar que algo estaba mal con  
sus mercancias  
-Milta, Sparky, Paltyr, Vinou, Jrof, Wom, elfos inútiles, cuantas vesces  
tengo que decirles que ya no ponemos en exhibición el polvo de angel, atrae  
a clientela indeseable-  
-¿Vendes polvo de ángel- pregunto una curiosa Hermione  
El rostro de Tisbe cambio y le dirigió una mirada examinante  
-Depende para quien o para que lo quiera preciosa, pero si te gustan esas  
cosas, te lo puedo dejar muy barato-  
-No gracias, solo era curiosidad- contesto Hermione, pero Ron noto que su  
mirada no quiso decir eso en realidad  
-¿Oye guapo- dijo Tisbe dirigiéndose a Ron- Tu nos has dicho una sola  
palabra en toda la noche, ¿acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones-  
Ron se sonrojo, pero Bill y Fleur parecieron de pronto ahogar una sonrisa  
-Algo por el estilo- contesto ceñuda Hermione, que no le había parecido la   
manera en que Tisbe se había dirigido a su amigo  
-¿Qué sucedió- pregunto Tisbe, pues obviamente queria desviar el tema  
-Sufrio una accidente con sudor de gorila y mocos de serpiente- apunto Bill  
Ron, Hermione y Fleur hicieron una cara de asco al escuchar los ingrefientes  
del sortilegio que había privado a Ron de su voz  
-¿Y si sabes la cura, por que no lo has ayudado William- sonrio Tisbe muy  
divertida  
Ron volteo a ver a su hermano enfadado, pero este volteo al techo, pues una   
mancha llamaba poderosamente su atención  
-No te apures Weasley- dijo Tisbe dirigiéndose a Ron- te dare el remedio,   
pero tardara unos minutos en hacer efecto  
Y se alejo para agcharse detrás de un mostrador y buscar algo entre los   
estantes,  
-¡Milta, Sparky- llamo Tisbe  
-¿Si ama- contestaron las dos criaturas al unisosno  
-Preparen una mesa para cinco y traigan algo de te y bizcochos- ordeno  
-¡Si ama- contestaron servilmente los elfos domesticos, pero Hermione   
miraba ceñuda como su ama los trataba. Luego Tisbe se acerco a Ron con un  
frasquito de color ambar y se lo dio a Ron  
-Toma, bebe esto y en unos minutos tendras de regreso tu voz- dijo  
tendiéndole la pocion a Ron, este asintió la cabeza y de inmediato apuro su  
contenido de un solo trago, y sintio como si estuviera tomando miel, pero  
nadie le prestaba atención a el, pues los otros seguien con la mirada a  
Tisbe, que se encontraba aun reacia a contestar  
-William- hablo por fin - te aseguro que tengo muchísima información, de  
hecho toda la que puedas necesitar, o casi, pues aun no me queda claro quien  
fueron los que se llevaron al niño que vivio, pero como creo que el profesor  
Dumbeldore tambien sabe, estoy segura de que no fueron mortifagos, pues  
estoy ya hubieran hecho correr el rumor por la telaraña subterránea, y yo   
personalmente hubiera ido a informarles si ese hubiera sido el caso-  
-Te creo, pero eso no es todo,¿verdad- dijo Bill sentándose a la mesa  
Tisbe se paso la mano por la cara, con preocupación, de nuevo parecia dudar  
en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, y camino hacia el estante donde los  
elfos domesticos seguían trabajando  
-Milta, Sparky, Paltyr, Vinou, Jrof, Wom- gruño Tisbe- bejen de inmediato  
al sotano, ordénenlo y hagan de inmediato un inventario, y si acaban antes  
de que yo se los ordene, castiguenswe los unos a los otros hasta que yo baje  
por ustedes-  
-Si ama- dijeron con pezades los elfos, y con rapidez desapareciroen de la  
habitación tras el sonido del cierre de una puerta  
Tisbe camino hasta la puerta principal, pueso el letrero de "cerrado" y la   
aseguro con el picaporte, y lo mismo hizo con todas las ventanas  
-¡Selliam Sellatto- murmuro y se escucho como si a todas las puertas y  
ventanas les pusieran un varios seguros y candados  
Fleur, Ron Y Hermione se sentaron a la mesa, esperando a que Tisbe se  
asegurara de que tods los accesos a las estuvieran perfectamente sellados, y  
cuando se sento a la mesa, hizo aparecer un lujoso juego de te de oro  
-Adelante, sírvanse,¿me imagino que todavía te gusta el café con leche   
William-  
-Por supuesto- sonrio Bill  
Y mintras les servia agua caliente, tiseb los evaluó con la mirada por  
ultima vez  
-Es muy importante quecada unode ustedesponga atención a mis palabras, por  
que después de decírselas, las voy a borrar de mi mente, y tambien es  
importante que presten atención a todos los detalles, ycomo yo se los estoy   
diciendo, se lo digan con salto y seña la profesor Dumbeldore  
Bill fue el unico que asintió, Tisbe termino de servir el agua y se preparo  
su te  
-Bien, ahora, desde que se anuncio el regreso del señor tenebroso, los  
rumores que han corrido por la telaraña subterránea es que desde hace tiempo  
el mismo señor tenebroso buscaba la manera de lanzar su declaración de  
guerra, y ayer con las cinco marcas tenebrosas sobre Londres, fue una  
demostración y una advertencia de lo que puede hacer. Esta confirmado que  
asalto Gringotts para robar oro que le serviria para contratar mercenarios,   
pero hay tantos rumores y tan inverosímiles, que no puedo afirmar por quien  
se decidira esta vez para que hagan su trabajo sucio, y robo la Biblia de  
Anterus con dos posibles propósitos: encontrar a los herederos de los doce  
magos mitológicos o reunir el grimorum arcanorum de Legacy, masacro a las  
hadas de la colina de Once Upon por que es seguro que ellas sabian algo que  
no le convenia que nadie mas supiera, y la masacre de Wimbledon y el rapto  
del niño que vivio fueron meras distracciones, pues de estas corrian rumores  
de que secederian desde mucho antes. Ahora, antes de desaparecer, mi padre  
dejo algunos escritos y una que otra cosa que pertenecieron a su ahijada en  
una de las camaras de máxima seguridad de Gringotts, y de alguna manera   
estaban relacionadas con el "hijo" del señor tenebroso, por que al parecer  
lo que busco durante todo el tiempo que permanecio oculto fue la manera de  
traerlo de nuevo a la vida, sin duda para utilizarlo para su plan, usándolo  
de pantalla, pues su objetivo prioritario es matar al niño que vivio y  
reunir el Grimorum Arcanorum de Legacy-  
Tisbe le dio un sorbo a su te y continuo  
-Pero ahora corremos peligro por partida doble, pues con el regreso de  
Jorgunmander, sus ideas de purificar Gea y el mundo mágico lo han  
acompañado, y desde que reaparecio, lanzo su "manifiesto de la plegaria de   
la tierra", y creo que lo nombra asi, por que solo se lo ha dicho a sus  
allegados de confianza y algunas criaturas con sus mismos ideales, y ahora  
que lo pienso esa podria ser la razon por la que papa mur...digo esta  
desaparecido-  
-¿Pego eso que significa- interrumpió Fleur  
-¡Chiton niña- exclamo Tisbe- no interrumpas si no sabes nada acerca de ese   
manifiesto, pues ambas masacres del dia de hoy de hecho se relacionan entre  
si, pero si las masacres de hadas continuan, me temo que los muggles se van  
a quedar sin sus unicos aliados incondicionales en caso de que el señor  
tenebroso autoriza a Jorgunmander a llevar a cabo su plan, pero con lo  
sucedido en Once Upon, el señor tenebroso le esta mostrando algo de apoyo a  
su hijo, pues no solo le permitio actuar, sino que tambien le formo otro  
grupo de caballeros de Walpurgis, lo que nos trae mas problemas de mucha  
mayor magnitud- Tisbe tomo otra pausa para darle una mordida a un bizcocho y  
darle otro sorbo a su te  
-¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos contaban acerca del Bloodpack William- pregunto  
Tisbe  
Bill asintió con la cabeza  
-Pues esta vez dicen que losa caballeros de Walpurgis son los hijos de los   
mortifagos mas próximos al señor tenebroso, y que los ha preparado de tal  
manera que son igual o mas brutales que el mismismo Jorgunmander-  
-¡Que horror, cinco Jorgunmanders en potencia rondando libremente por ahí-  
comento un sarcástico Bill  
-Y eso no es todo, el profesor Dumbeldore tiene que tomar cartas en el  
asunto, pues lo mas seguro es que vaya por las demas hada...

tock, tock se escucho que tocaron a la puerta  
-¡YA CERRAMOS- grito Tisbe interrumpiendo abruptamente su relato  
tock tock tock tock tock volvio a escucharse que tocaban a la puerta con   
desepaeracion  
-No tiene caso que grites- señalo Hermione- no te van a escuchar con el  
hechizo sellador que has puesto  
tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock tock  
tock nuevamente tocaron, esta vez parecia que lo hacian con el puño  
-¡Por los mil demonios del infierno, que no entenderan que esta cerrado-  
murmuro Tisbe en un tono que asusto completamente a sus tres acopmpañantes  
Pero de pronto se vio el destello de una luz roja, y un sonido similar al de  
mil candados abriendose al mismo tiempo recorrio toda la habitación, y del  
otro lado de la puerta se escucharon varias voces  
-¡Alohomora- se escucho la voz de una mujre, y el picaporte de la puerta se   
recorrio  
-¡Expello Portus- se escucho una segunda voz, esta vez de un hombre, y la  
puerta salio volando con violencia y cuatro personas que ninguno conocia se  
pararon en el quicio de la puerta, con sus varitas chispeantes en sus manos,  
uno era alto de cabello negro, le faltaba un ojo y un trozo de nariz, a su  
lado la unica mujer del grupo,era de complexión regular, con un hermoso  
cabello castaño largo, recogido con un listón verde, nariz y boca pequeñas,  
una piel suave y rosada, coronando todo con un par de soberbios ojos azules,  
y los otros eran un par de ancianos que parecian mas cadevera vivientes que  
otra cosa, pero tambien parecia que estaban haciendo lo mas divertido del   
mundo al estar ahi  
Tisbe empuño su varita, Bill y Fleur la imitaron, solo Ron Y Hermione no  
supieron que hacer  
-¡Venimos por Theodorhus Tartarus, y no nos iremos de aquí sin el- dijo el  
mago al que le faltaba un ojo  
-Sobre mi cadáver- exclamo Tisbe desafiante  
-Eso lo podemos arreglar, dijo la chica de ojos azules-  
Pero esto enfuerecio a Tisbe y les arrojo la mesa con su varita, los magos  
apenas y tuvieron tiempo de esquivarla, pero de inmediato contestaron la  
agresión, pero uno de los magos puso la puerta de nuevo en su lugar, y ese  
fue su error, pues Bill aparecio atrás de el  
-¡Petrifficus Totalis- conjuro y el mago pego los tobillo uno con otro, asi  
como las manos al pecho y callo rigido como u atabla, lo unico que se movían  
eran sus ojos, que sin embargo parecían tambien divertidos por su descuido  
Ron intento sacar tambien su varita, pero Hermione lo jalo debajo de una  
vitrina  
-¡No seas tonto Ron, solo les vamos a estorbar- le dijo al ver la mirada de  
deseperacion de su amigo al no poder ayudar a su hermano, pero esas palabras  
fueron bastante para que Ron se quedara al lado de Hermione  
El otro mago anciano, se sento en una silla alejado y paso a ser un mero  
espectador, pues Tisbe y Bill combatian al mago que le faltaba un ojo,  
mientras Fleur hacia lo mismo con la chica de ojos azules, pero nadie  
reparaba en sus hechizos, y estos les pasaban rozando con peligro, de  
inmediato el cuarto se lleno de un olor a cabello quemado, Tisbe perido su  
varita y el mago finto con que la iba a hechizar, pero Bill no lo penso y le  
dio un puñetazo, pero el mago solo se rio  
-¡Eso hubiera funcionado si yo todavía tuviera mi nariz- se burlo y le   
regreso el golpe a Bill y lo capturó con un hechizo y lo azotó varias veces  
en contra del piso, pero Ron no lo pudo soportra mas y cuando Hermione le  
dio la espalda para seguir a las chicas con la mirada (muy sorprendida por  
la batalla entre Fleur y la otra chica), utilizo su varita para lanzar el  
maleficio de las piernas unidas, que agarro de improvisto al mago tuerto,  
que solto a Bill y lo dejo a merced de Tisbe, que hizo un amague con su   
varita, y chispas verdes salian de su punta, pero Bill se reincorporo y se  
le adelanto  
-¡Petrifficus Totalis- conjuro y dejo indefenso al mago tuerto  
-Gracias Ron, te debo una- dijo Bill acomodándose la coleta  
-¡Cuidado- dijo Ron con una graciosa voz, al ver que el otro mago anciano  
levantarse de su lugar y apuntarles con la varita, y les lanzo un hechizo  
que hizo salir volando a Bill y a Tisbe, pero que tambien provoco que las   
cortinas cercanas comenzarana a arder, el mago soltaba una sonora carcajada,  
pues era mas que evidente que se estaba divirtiendo, Ron no lo penso cuando  
el mago les dirijio un amenazador gesto, tomo a Hermione y la saco de esa  
lugar y la llevo a la puerta mas proxima, que resulto ser la del sotano, y  
cerro la puerta, de reojo vio a los elfos domesticos trabajando con mucho  
ahinco, pero del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban explosiones, y los   
sonidos que provocaban los hechizos, Ron bajo las escaleras, y justo a  
tiempo, pues Bill la atravesó, lo habian arrojado con un hechizo con tal  
fuerza que el impacto la rompio y cayo hasta el piso del sotano, a los pies  
de los elfos domesticos, pero de inmediato se levanto y le dirigió una  
mirada a Ron y Hermione, y los dos no lo podian creer, el tambien parecia  
estar divirtiéndose con la batalla  
-No se vayan a ir, solo acabamos con esto y nos vamos- sonrio Bill subiendo  
a toda prisa por las escaleras  
-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Hermione  
-Hay una chimenea haya arriba- dijo Ron con esa graciosa voz de Ron,   
Hermione se debatia entre preocuparse o no reirse de su amigo- y por aquí  
debe de haber polvos Flu-  
Hermione se mordio el paladra para no reirse, la voz de ron por momentos era  
aguda, como si hubiera inhalado Elio, y en otras era la suya, pero por una   
palabra o dos y luego se volvia aguda  
-Esta bien, hay que subir sin que ese mago se de cuenta y prendemos la  
chimenea- apunto Hermione  
Un temblor simbro toda la construcción y una luz llego incluso hasta el  
sotano, los elfos domesticos se detuvieron por un momento, Pero de inmediato  
reiniciaron su trabajo, a Hermione no le parecio  
-Vamos a sacarlos de aquí- dijo  
Ron la volteo a ver ceñudo  
-¿A quien?¿a los elfos, ¡no inventes Hermione, no van a querer irse ni por   
toda la comida de Hogwarts-  
-Pero Ron, los van a matar-  
-A nosotros tambien si nos quedamos aquí-  
-Pues no me voy a ir de aquí si ellos no vienen conmigo- sentencio Hermione   
sentándose en el frio piso  
-¡Como quieras, entonces yo voy a ayudar a mi hermano- dijo Ron y subió por   
las escaleras  
Pero cuando entro a la habitación, deseo no haberlo hecho, pues el fuego ya  
consumia varioas anaqueles, mientras el combate continuaba, y entro juto a  
tiempo para ver como el anciano y Bill se lanzaban el hechizo aturdidor al  
mismo tiempo, Tisbe ya había sido derrotada, pues estaba tirada inconsciente  
en un rincón, y tanto el anciano como Bill se aturdieron, asi que solo  
quedaba la pelea entre Fleur y la chica de ojos azules, por lo que Ron se  
acerco a la chimenea, pero por esas extrañas casualidaes, un rayo salio  
desviado y destryo la chimenea frente a sus ojos, el mago no había sido   
aturdido  
totalmente, en cambio Bill si, el mago lo veia divertido y alzo la varita  
para tambien aturdirlo, y Ron cerro los ojos esperando el hechizo, pero una  
ráfaga paso por encima de su cabeza, el olor e pelo quemado le hizo pensar  
que había sido su cabello, pero el abrir los ojos, Hermione estaba a sus  
espaladas, ella se había adelantado, lanzando un hechizo aturdidor ella  
primero, y rodeándola tenia a todos los elfos domesticos  
-Ayudenema, hay que sacar a todos de aquí- dijo Hermione  
-Si señorita, dijeron los elfos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- y de  
inmediato tomaron a todos los que se encontraban tirados y los fueron  
sacando uno por uno entre las llamas que ya se habian extendido con  
peligrosidad por toda la habitación.  
Fleur y la chica ya se habian incluso despeinado, su combate era muy parejo  
y atodos niveles, se lanzaban hechizos, se insultaban con despectivas  
palabras referentesa a su apariencia, hasta que Fleur gano ese duelo verbal  
-¡Maldita vaca francesa, me sorprende que no te hayas rendido- dijo la  
chica de ojos azules esquivando un hechizo de color azul cielo de Fleur  
-excuse moi ma petite- sonrio Fleur con una cortina de cabello sobre su  
rostro  
-¿con que soy una vaca fgancesa, pues yo soy talla tges maldita-  
-¡Perra- chiilo enfurecida la chica de ojos azules, y le lanzo un poderoso   
hechizo que Fleur hizo revotar y dar de lleno en uno de los cuadros que  
decoraban la habitación y continuaron luchando

Afuera, Hermione les aplicaba el hechizo "enervate" a Bill y a Tisbe, los  
cuales se despertaban empuñando su varita, los elfos domesticos los  
rodeaban, Hermione volteo a su alrededor y el liugar parecia desierto, como  
si nadie hubiera notado todo el escandalo y la casa que se incendiaba, Bill  
dudo un momento entre regresar al interior o no, pero luego dse decidio, y   
de su varita hizo salir cuerdas que se ataron alrededor de los atacantes y  
le reviso los antebrazos, y dio un respiro al descubrir que ninguno tenia la  
marca tenebrosa tatuada, asi que desperto con su varita a uno de los magos  
mas ancianos, y abrió los ojos de par en par y les sonrio lastimeramente  
-¿A que han venido- pregunto Bill ignorando una nueva explosion del   
interiro del la tienda  
-Ya te lo dijimos joven, solo queremos hablar con Theodorhus Tartarus- dijo  
como si se dirijiera a sus queridos nietos  
Tisbe se levanto sobandose la cabeza  
-Mi padre lleva cinco meses desaparecido, y si ustedes saben tanto, quiza   
podrían darme alguna información de su paradero- grito una Tisbe totalmente  
fuera de sus casillas  
-¿Theodorhus es tu padre- pregun to el mago completamente sorprendido-  
¡Entonces creo que hemos cometido un gran error y te debemos una gran   
disculpa, pero creo que tu padre dejo algo, un paquete o una llave  
destinada a Lucrecia D.-  
-¿Quién de ustedes es Lucrecia D.- Pregunto Tisbe, a su rostro había vuelto  
esa expresión que vieron cuando habian entrado a la tienda  
-La chica con la que esta peleando tu amiga-  
-La francesa no es mi amiga- exclamo de inmediato Tisbe  
-Pues si, si tengo algo para ella, pero necesito que me firme unos  
documentos y..  
En ese momento, las llamas derrumbaban una de las parede, y vieron como  
Fleur y la chica continuaban luchando, pero ya estaban cansadas, sus  
hechizos salian muy lentos y demasiado desviados  
-¡Bella Dona, niña, ellos no son el enemigo- grito el anciano, de  
inmediato, la chica se detuvo y le dirijio una mirada fulminante al anciano,  
y justo ambas se desplomaron entre las llamas exhaustas, Tisbe hizo aparecer  
una mesa asi como un cofre, y tambien aparecio una pequeña cajita, asi mismo  
hizo aparecer muchísimos papeles  
-Disculpa nuestros modales, te aseguro que pagaremos por todos los daños a  
tu propiedad- dijo el anciano- el dinero no es problema  
A una orden de Tisbe, los elfos sacaron de los ahora escombros a Fleur y a  
la chica  
-¿No nos va a presentar a sus acompañantes- pregunto Tisbe mordazmente  
-¡Por supuesto, ellos son Weiland, el aprendiz de nuestro lider- dijo   
mientras Bill le quitaba el embrujo que le habian puesto- el es nuestro  
tesorero, Diógenes Damon, ella es Bella Dona, la nieta de nuestro lider y  
por ultimo un servidor dice ser Tiberius Zaelot, pera servirles-  
Ron y Hermione observaban como Bill sostenia a una exhausta Fleur que aun  
continuaba dirigiéndole constantes miradas fulminantes a Bella Dona, que sin  
embargo esta parecia mirar detenidamente a Bill a los ojos  
-Dime pelorrojo, ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los gatos de Albus Dumbeldore-  
Bill se sorprendio ante estas palabras y volteo a ver a Bella Dona  
directamente  
-¿No sabes que es de mala educación leer los pensamientos de alguien sin su   
consentimiento- intervino Hermione molesta  
Pero no hubo tiempo para la contestación, Tisbe saco de la caja mas pequeña   
una llave y se las mostro a los otros magos, y la utilizo para abrir el  
cofre que tenia a su lado, y se los mostro a los magos, que de inmediato  
sacaron del interior lo que parecia ser una jaula para aves de gran tamaño,  
pero eso no era lo que ellos buscaban, sino su contenido, pues en la jaula  
estaba encerrada una pequeña y hermosa persona que parecia dormida, era una  
mujer, con antenas saliéndole de la cabeza y un par de las como de mariposa  
naciéndole en los homoplatos, su piel era de color azul claro y su cabello  
azul turquesa, sus ojos eran ambar, y no media mas que la palma de la amno  
de un humano adulto  
-¡Un hada- chillo Fleur entusiasmada  
-SI es una hada, niña- murmuro Tisbe mirando algunos papeles-¿Pero para que  
demonios mi padre gurdadba un hada viva entre todas sus cosas?  
-Theodorus era mas de lo que aparentaba- aseguro el mago tuerto - de seguro  
estaba al tanto de lo que vamos a intentar y decidio mantenerla consigo,¿No  
las permites?  
-Clao, claro- murmuro Tisbe haciendo una ulti

mas cuentas sobre un trozo de  
pergamino- mi padre no la guardo tanto tiempo para que terminara vendida en  
un saldo, asi que son mil galeones, mas diez mil por almacenamiento durante  
quince años, mas cincuentamil por los daños a mis tienda y diez mil por la   
mercancía que destruyeron, mas impuesto e intereses con cien mil galeones  
creo que quedaremos a mano-  
-¿Me podrían soltar- dijo el mago Zaelot y Bill obedecio-¿Diógenes, podrias  
darle a la chica su dinero, no cabe duda que eres tan buena empresaria como  
tu padre  
Bill tambien solto a Diogenes Damon que hizo aparecer un cofre, que al  
abrirlo, se encontraba hasta el copete de monedas de oro, Tisbe tomo una  
moneda y la inspecciono con desconfianza, incluso la mordio  
-No es oro Leperchaun si eso te preocupa- dijo Bella Dona mordazmante-  
¡Ahora vamonos, el abuelo tiene mucho de que hablar con esta chiquilla-  
dijo refiriéndose sin duda alguna al hada

-¡Pelirrojo- exclamo Bella Dona- quiero pedirte un favor  
-Por supuesto- sonrio Bill  
-¿Podria decirle a Albus Dumbeldore que no se preocupe por por Scott, que   
nosotros haremos lo posible por detenerlo, y que del niño que vivio, que se  
encuentra en buenas manos, no en las mejores, pero si en buenas manos, dile  
que se lo manda decir Bella Dona- dijo la chica de ojos azules  
-¿Y por que no se lo dices tu- pregunto una ceñuda Hermione  
-Yoo...nosotros...no...no podemos, yo no puedo verlo a los ojos, no puedo  
hacerlo hasta que haya hecho algo para que el me perdone- murmuro Bella  
Dona, de una manera que parecio que lo había dicho para ella misma  
-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste pa...-  
Pero Hermione no acabo su oración, Bill le piso el pie, y le hizo un gesto  
para que guardara silencio, y precendiaron como los cuatro magos  
desaparecian, los mas ancianos parecian contentos con el hada, mientras  
Tisbe cerraba su baul repleto de monedas de oro  
-Por fin podre poner un negocio decente- decia llena de felicidad- ya nada  
tendre que ver con las artes oscuras, asi que solo queda una cosa por hacer-  
quitándose los guantes, los partio en siete partes y volteo a ver a los  
elfos domesticos, que la veian muy asustados  
-Me han servido bien- dijo con una alegria contenida- pero como ven, las  
ataduras que me mantenian aquí se estan quemando, asi que no tengo razon  
para quedarme un minuto mas aquí, quiero comenzar una nueva vida alejada de  
este horrible lugar, por lo que les voy a dar una ultima orden, después de  
que los libere, quiero que vayan a Hogwarts y se pongan bajo las ordenes del  
profesor Dumbeldore, y si me entero de que alguno me desobdecio, lo voy a  
encontrar y se los voy a dar de comer a mis mascotas ¿entendido-  
-¡SI AMA- contestaron con pezar los elfos domesticos, unos tenian lagrimas  
en los ojos, unos de felicidad y otros de triztesa  
Asi que Tisbe les dio una parte de sus guantes a cada uno, y conforme lo  
hacian , los elfos desaparecian en el aire, y cuando no hubo ya uno mas,  
volteo a ver al grupo, Hermione la miraba con una mezcla de admiración y  
agradecimiento, Ron estaba desconcertado, Fleur apenas y podia mantener los  
parapados abiertos del cansancio, pero Bill estaba sonriente, con el cabello  
desordenado y algunos golpes en el rostro  
-Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo sonriente  
-Espera William, creo que siempre si voy a poder unirme a esa orden suya-   
dijo Tisbe con alegria  
-Perfecto, podrias llevar a Fleur a mi casa, tu sabes donde vivo- dijo Bill  
-¡Ya se de donde te conozco- exclamo de repente Ron -¡Tu ibas en el mismo  
curso que Bill en Hogwarts-  
-¡Si, William y yo eramos novios- dijo con rencor Tisbe- pero luego el se  
fue a Egipto..-  
-No empecemos- dijo Bill- crei que eso ya había quedado en el pasado, ahora  
solo lleva a Fleur a mi casa y si ves a alguien dile que vas de parte mia, y  
espera ahí a que regrese-  
-¿Y que vamos a hacer nosotros Bill- pregunto Hermione-  
-¿Cuidarían a Fleur por mi- dijo Bill  
Tanto Hermione como Ron asintieron, entonces Bill tomo un trozo de madera y  
lo encanto  
-Sujetense, esto los llevara a la madriguera-  
Deposito a Fleur en el baul y le coloco el traslador en la mano, los otros  
hicieron lo mismo  
-Si ven antes Al profesor Dumbeldore, cuentele todo lo que vieron-  
-¿Qué vas a hacer tu- pregunto una debilitada Fleur  
-Ir tras la pista de Harry, si pueden enviar refuerzos, voy a ir a  
Hogsmeade- declaro Bill y le dio un beso en los labios, que provoco un  
bufido de Tisbe, pero esta no tuvo tiempo para reclamar, pues el traslador   
los llevo a un lugar conocido, donde la señora Weasley se asomo desde la  
cocina  
-¡Llegan justo a tiempo para la cena- sonrio y luego reconociuo a la chica  
que los acompañaba-¡Tisbe, es un milagro, crei que ya no te veria!  
-La vida nos da sorpresas Molly-  
-¿Y Ginny no esta con ustedes-  
-No señora- contesto Hermione-  
-¿Pues de donde vienen-  
Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si, la señora Weasley veia el estado de  
Fleur, y las manchas en la ropa de todos con mucha desconfianza  
-De Nidogh Marsh señora- contesto Tisbe sabiendo lo que seguia, y se tapo lo  
oidos  
Entonces el mas cruel y ruidoso Pandemonium se desato en la madriguera.


	17. Regalos de cimpleaños

CAPITULO DIECISIETE  
REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS

Harry soñó, pero fue raro, como si no fueran sus sueños , era algo lejano y  
confuso, como si alguien mas estuviera soñando por el, primero veía jugar a  
los Weasley acompañado de Hermione, y luego discutía con Ron, y mas  
adelante, Ginny y la chica de los pelos blancos parecían perseguirlo, pero   
todo el tiempo, parecía que no era el quien soñaba, sentía como si varias  
personas invadieran sus recuerdos.  
Cuando despertó, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y debilitado, como si  
hubiera tenido una practica de quidditch que había durado toda una semana, y  
era extraño, pues apenas unas horas antes había sentido en su cuerpo tanta   
energía que seria suficiente para resistir toda una semana utilizando  
continuamente toda clase de hechizos, pero en ese instante le dolía moverse,  
cada fibra de su ser punzaba en dolor, que incluso abrir los ojos le parecía  
una mala idea, pero lo mas extraño es que desde que recobro la conciencia,  
sentía una gran sensación de paz, bienestar ,confort y seguridad, que muy  
pocas veces en su vida había sentido, pero de pronto sintió que a su lado   
alguien se sentaba muy cerca de donde estaba, y la fría voz de una mujer  
llego hasta sus oídos, Harry no tuvo problemas para identificarla, pues era  
la voz de Albia  
-Eres muy especial Harry Potter, muy especial- murmuraba con tristeza- Has   
sufrido cosas mucho peores que yo y aun así puedes mantener puro tu corazón-  
Harry sintió como una delicada y fría mano recorría su rostro, acariciándole   
con énfasis la frente en la zona de la cicatriz, esta no le dolía en lo mas  
mínimo.  
De pronto se escucharon como se acercaban varios pasos, y Albia retiro   
rápidamente la mano de la frente de Harry.  
-¿Hija- era Aberforth - ¿Qué lograste descubrir- pregunto con su optimista  
tono de voz  
-Ya no corre ningún peligro, he sellado momentáneamente la conexión, pero  
hay algo que me preocupa-  
-¿Y de que se trata- intervino la cortante voz de Remy  
-No esta ni lejanamente cerca de poder seguir bajo su tutela- se escucho la  
sombría voz de Albia- sus acciones no son llevadas por el odio o la  
venganza, sin ellos tardaría toda una vida en comprender todo lo que usted  
le enseñe abuelo-  
-Me lo temía- sonrio Aberforth- pero debo de confesar que por las cartas de  
Albus, lo suponía desde un principio, pero quizás eso sea lo mejor para  
todos, quizás de esa forma tenga mayor oportunidad de vencer a Ryddle-  
-Pero maestro, ¿cómo puede decir eso- señalo un burlón Remy- si ni siquiera   
nos han contado lo que vieron en la sesera de Potter-  
-No hay nada que pueda interesarte- dijo Albia cortantemente- Todavía no  
estoy al cien por ciento segura, pero les aseguro que no hay nada de que  
preocuparse, sin embargo, Potter posee no se si parte de las almas o  
esencias de mucha gente, la mayoría pelirrojos, pero tambien hay algo de  
Ryddle entre todos ellos, pero a la vez es como si no existiera,¿no se si me   
explico-  
-Claro como el agua hija- sonrio Aberforth  
-¿Podrías explicarte mejor- dijo un molesto Remy  
-La sangre de Potter posee un hechizo muy antiguo, que sin lugar a dudas es  
muy poderoso, que sin duda fue el que le salvo la vida la primera vez, y le   
arrebato muchos de sus poderes a Ryddle, pero quizás representa una gran  
ventaja, pues ese mismo hechizo lo predispone a el aprendizaje de técnicas  
de todo tipo de técnicas, pues no necesita que se las enseñes, con solo  
presenciarlas una sola vez es necesario para que queden grabadas en su  
memoria y las desarrolle posteriormente, eso es una gran ventaja, pero creo   
que incluso el tío Albus y el mismo Harry desconocen que posee esa ventaja  
sobre Ryddle, y mucho menos como utilizarlo en su beneficio-  
-¿Entonces por que el señor tenebroso puede ver a través de el- intervino  
un escéptico Remy  
-Es un poco enredado, pero solo espero que mi abuelo entienda a la  
perfección- dijo Albia dirigiéndole una aguda indirecta a Remy- Harry y  
Ryddle comparten una maldición que los vincula, eso quedo claro, pero Harry   
le arrebato muchísimas habilidades, que por el hechizo que lo protege, han   
mutado a algo benéfico, pero hay una sola que ha permanecido intacta y que  
por desgracia no le pudo arrebatar completamente a Ryddle: La empatia  
-Y como Potter no domina todavía la occlumancia y la legimancia es  
vulnerable- intervino Remy incrédulo  
-Así es, pues este posee indudablemente mayor control sobre esas  
habilidades, puede obligar a Harry a sentir lo que el quiera cuando quiera  
cuando el consiente de Harry baja las defensas-  
-¡Entonces Potter significa una amenaza para todos nosotros, incluso podría   
matarnos si el señor tenebroso lo poseyera en estos momentos- interrumpió  
Remy exaltado  
-Yo no diría exactamente eso, desde un punto de vista un poco optimista,  
Harry podría ser no solo nuestra conocida arma secreta, sino que tengo un  
presentimiento especial respecto a el-  
-Lo mismo pensamos Albus y yo desde el principio- murmuro Aberforth, su voz  
no parecía tan alegre- Pero una promesa es una promesa, y tal como se lo  
dije a su padre, voy a convertir a este chico en el mejor cazador de magos  
tenebrosos que jamás haya existido, o si no por lo menos colocarlo como una  
estrella de algún equipo de quidditch-  
-¡Pero el no debe de estar con nosotros maestro- protesto Remy  
enérgicamente- ¡Representa un peligro para nuestra misión y para el mismo-  
-¿Quién te dejo entrar- pregunto Albia furiosa- ¡eso es injusto para el y  
para todos, y déjame decirte que esos estúpidos pensamientos son los que  
pusieron a tu padre y al de Weiland en Azkaban...-  
-¡Niños- exclamo Aberforth- No es tiempo de ponerle sal a las viejas  
heridas, tus preocupaciones son innecesarias Remy, fuimos por este chico con   
el único propósito de ayudarlo, pero me temo que yo mismo estoy parcialmente  
de acuerdo contigo Remy, no podemos dejar que Harry siga a nuestro lado,  
seria una mala influencia para el, pero aun así estoy decidido a ayudarlo   
con su problema y ese vinculo del demonio-  
-¡Qué no es un problema- exclamo con enfado Albia- no podremos hacer algo   
como lo que Weiland tiene planeado, si le extirpamos esa parte, lo  
estaríamos separando de una parte de su ser, le causaríamos mas daño del que  
solucionaríamos-  
-Pero nadie esta diciendo que después de lo que tu me has dicho vayamos a  
proceder de esa manera, la única alternativa es que Harry aprenda a  
controlarse completamente- dijo Aberforth pensativo  
-Pero Potter no va a poder hacerlo el solo, primero tiene que aprender a  
controlar su mente para luego hacerlo con su cuerpo- protesto Remy  
-Pues esta decidido- exclamo Aberforth con alivio- Uno de nosotros va a  
tener que quedarse a su lado como su tutor y lo instruirá las veinticuatro  
horas del día-  
-¿Pero quien lo hará maestro, tenemos la misión en Albania-  
-¡Yo lo haré abuelo- dijo Albia decidida  
-Pero...pero...te necesitamos con nosotros en Albania- balbuceo un  
temeroso Remy  
-No te preocupes, nos las podremos arreglar sin ella- comento Aberforth sin  
darle mayor importancia a las replicas de Remy- ahora solo tenemos que  
encontrar la manera de que Harry pueda utilizar magia sin que el ministerio   
pueda rastrearlo, un mecanismo externo podría ser la solución, además que  
necesitamos reforzar el bloqueo del vinculo-murmuraba Aberforth  
-¿Un sortilegio podría solucionarlo- susurro Albia  
-¡Si, si, si, uno que no llame la atención, un collar, una pulsera, o algo  
por el estilo- murmuro Aberforth, y su voz se fue haciendo lejana acompañada  
con sus pasos, hasta que el sonido de que una puerta se cerro la hizo  
desaparecer

Remy y Albia permanecieron en silencio por un incomodo instante que a Harry  
le pareció casi eterno, y en ningún momento, nadie se dio cuenta de que  
Harry estaba consiente y escuchando todo, pero Albia volvió a sentarse a un  
lado de Harry y con su frió toque volvió a acariciar su frente, y sintió   
claramente como sus gélidas yemas recorrían la forma de su cicatriz  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste en el alma de Potter que incluso se ha ganado el  
honor de que lo llames por su nombre- pregunto Remy sarcástico  
Pero Albia no respondió, pues providencialmente para ella unos pasos   
nuevamente retumbaron fuera de la habitación y una persona abrió la puerta,  
Harry reconoció las voces de Chip y de Wanda  
-Señorita Albia, Remy, el almuerzo ya esta listo- dijo Chip con alegría  
-Bajen ahora, pues Bella Dona acaba de llegar y nos les garantizamos que les  
vaya a dejar algo- advirtió Wanda  
Remy salió detrás de las chicas, pero Albia se quedo un momento mas, y le  
bezo la frente a Harry con mucho cariño y salió del cuarto, dejando a Harry  
con muchas dudas, pero tambien un poco enojado, pues el tambien quería  
almorzar.

En la residencia Lovegood, Luna resolvió rápidamente "su pequeño" problema  
pues mientras su amiga estaba inconsciente y con la llegada de su hermana,  
ambas pudieron deshacerse del híbrido gnomo/ mandrágora, pero comenzaban a  
preocuparse por la pelirroja, pero mientras Ginny retomaba la noción de  
las cosas, Lepidia Lovegood se presento con ella, y le resulto que ella   
había sido Slytherin en el colegio a la par que el famoso Charlie Weasley,  
pero que nunca comprendió completamente por que el sombrero seleccionador la  
puso ahí, pues su única ambición fue siempre convertirse en la mejor   
fotógrafa del mundo mágico, y que en los seis años que llevaba fuera del  
colegio, había recorrido el mundo a bordo de su minicooper, tomando fotos a  
todos los lugares de interés tanto muggles como mágicos, y cuando llego el   
momento de la comida (la una de la tarde), Lepidia hizo aparecer un manjar  
en la cocina de su casa, pero Ginny que Luna no parecía muy contenta con la  
presencia de su hermana en su casa, y la misma Lepidia tambien parecía  
molesta con el hecho de ver a Luna, pero eso no le importo y hablo con Ginny  
como si fuera una vieja amiga de muchos años  
-...y esas mujeres desparecen frente a las autoridades por que hay  
brujos detrás de esos asesinatos, y como en las altas esferas de su, ¿cómo  
le llaman, ¡ah si, como hay muchos magos involucrados en las secretarias  
muggles, por mas que quieran, los magos van a cuidar las espaldas de otros  
magos- explicaba Lepidia con suficiencia ante la atenta mirada de Ginny y  
la desaprobatoria actitud de su hermana menor  
-¿O sea que las mujeres son asesinadas para practicar artes oscuras y aun   
así su ministerio los protege de la justicia muggle- pregunto Ginny  
sorprendida  
-Es que en Latinoamérica es casi igual que África: los muggles tienen mas  
conciencia de que hay algo extraño rondándolos, que resulta ser el mundo  
mágico, pero ya ves, como todos los muggles, la mayoría piensa que son cosas  
malas, pero los pocos que se dan cuenta de que es en realidad nuestra  
naturaleza lo asimila con total naturalidad- volvió a explicar Lepidia con  
mucha suficiencia mientras tomaba un pastelillo de arandano de la mesa.  
Luna seguía leyendo y releyendo la carta, y a pesar de la pesada  
enciclopedia de idiomas mágicos extintos que tenia sobre la mesa, parecía no  
tener para cuando acabar, pero luego volteo la cabeza y vio a Lepidia como  
si esta fuera un insecto  
-¿Todavía continua aquí- pregunto con su aire despistado dirigiéndose a  
Ginny-¿Podrías decirle a esa fotógrafa de quinta que mi papa no esta en casa   
y que lo puede encontrar en "el quisquilloso"-  
Ginny se quedo helada al igual que Lepidia por la fría actitud de Luna, pero  
entonces la mayor de las Lovegood cayo en el juego de Luna  
-Ginny,¿puedo llamarte Ginny verdad- pregunto Lepidia, Ginny solo asintió-  
¿Podrías decirle a "Loony" que no estoy aquí por mi gusto si no por  
trabajo-  
Ginny asintió y se disponía a decírselo a Luna, pero esta respondió  
-¿Ginny, podrías decirle a "Lepy" que no he hecho que mis mascotas se la han  
por que papa no me perdonaría el haber desaparecer a su hija favorita-  
Ginny tubo que utilizar toda su concentración para evitar botarse de la risa  
en cualquier momento, pues ambas le resultaban mucho muy divertidas con su   
infantil actitud  
-Lepidia, tu hermana dice que...-  
-Pues entonces podrías decirle que no me interesa que si mi cuarto esta  
lleno de horribles híbridos, aunque esta tambien es mi casa no pienso  
quedarme bajo el mismo techo de una lunática-  
-Luna, tu hermana dice que...-  
-¡Ah si,¿pues podrías decirle que no pienso dejarla quedarse un solo  
instante mas en esta casa, pues de seguro inmediatamente traerá a algún   
patán o a alguna perdida para revolarse con ella en su cama¿- dijo Luna con  
un tono de voz hiriente y sin embargo no levanto la vista de su enciclopedia  
Pero Ginny ya no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver a su amiga con los ojos  
completamente abiertos por la sorpresa de tales palabras, y sin embargo,  
Luna parecía haber ganado, pues su hermana estaba sentada, aplastando una  
manzana con la mano a causa del coraje y en su rostro se distinguía   
claramente una vena en la frente al mismo tiempo que fulminaba a Luna con  
la mirada, la cual levanto el rostro con una expresión de satisfacción  
-¡Jaque Mate- murmuro y volvió a clavar la vista en su enciclopedia.

Pero Ginny se sintió un poco mal por la forma en que ambas hermanas se  
trataron frente a sus ojos, pues ella jamás se lo haría a ninguno de sus  
hermanos, incluso si se tratara de Percy, por lo que decidió entablar  
conversación  
-¿Oye Lepidia, por lo visto no vives en ninguna parte de Inglaterra-   
pregunto Ginny dubitativa-¿Dónde vives-  
-¡En ningún lugar- murmuro con ese tono soñador Luna, lo si lo hiciera para  
si misma  
Pero esta vez Lepidia ignoro a Luna y le dirigió toda su atención a Ginny  
-No me digas Lepidia, me hace sentir mas vieja...  
-Y no lo estarás- murmuro Luna-  
-Me puedes decir Lepy, como me dicen mis amigos, y no tengo residencia fija  
por que no la quiero y no la necesito...-  
-¡Como si eso fuera cierto- canturreo Luna  
-...por que viajo por todo el mundo tomando fotografías, tanto para  
periódicos de la comunidad mágica como del mundo mágico-  
-¿Y que te trae a la vieja isla- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa  
Lepidia se puso algo seria y vio a Ginny a los ojos  
-Es que los periódicos mágicos de Norteamérica están ofreciendo buenos  
galeones por las fotografías, imagínate, "el Leperchaun" de Nueva York  
ofrece cincuenta galeones por cada foto de algun incidente que involucre  
aunque sea el nombre de quien-tu-ya-sabes, cien por cada foto de batallas o  
de mortifagos en acción, y mil por una sola foto de quien-tu-ya-sabes, pero   
tengo un acuerdo con la revista "embrujos de hoy" de que cada foto de  
alguna personalidad como Celestina Weerbick, me las pagaran a un galeon cada  
una, e imaginate npor una de el niño que vivio dan cincuenta sickels , pero  
ahora que Inglaterra es el campo de batalla, la accion va a estar aquí-  
Ginny parecia muy interesada en las palabras de Lepidia  
-¿Y has logrado algo bueno- pregunto a pesar de un sonido de indignación de  
Luna  
-Llevo tan solo tres dias aquí y ya ha habido relativamente cosas buenas,  
le tome varias fotos a las brujas de Salem anteayer y hoy en la madrugada  
fue a Gringgots a tomar una cuanta fotos, los mortifagos dejaron el lugar  
hecho una ruina, pero cuando llegue lo primero que quize hacer fue tomarle   
unas fotos al niño que vivio, pero hay un hechizo que impide a los magos  
acercarse a la casa de los muggles con los que vive...-  
Pero fue interrumpida por una hermosa lechuza de plumaje azul metalico y  
deposito una carta en las manos de Lepidia, que tras leerla, inmediatamente  
hizo un gesto de agrado  
-¡Que bien, el dia de hoy no todo va a estar perdido- exclamo sonriente  
-¿Qué sucede- pregunto Ginny  
-Solo a Ludo Bagman podria ocurrírsele organizar un desfile de modas con una  
guerra a punto de comenzar-  
-¿Por qué- pregunto Ginny con inocencia  
-Aquí dice que el departamento de juegos mágicos ha organizado este desfile   
conjuntamente con los dueños de harapos finos para presentar un desfile de  
modas que recaudara dinero para una organización benéfica que el mismo  
Bagman encabeza- explico Lepidia  
-¡Mira que atreverse a pesar de lo de Wimbledon- exclamo Luna cerrando de  
porrazo su enciclopedia  
-Yo nunca he ido a un desfile de modas- dijo Ginny con tristeza  
-¡Pues por que no me acompañas, tengo pase de prensa, así que será gratis-  
sugirió Lepidia- además es en Hogsmeade-  
-No se, tendría que avisarles a mis papas- murmuro Ginny  
-No te apures, si nos vamos ya, estaremos de regreso en tu casa a las nueve,  
y si tus papas preguntan, yo me hare responsable- propuso Lepidia sonriente  
-Esta bien- contesto Ginny como niña chiquita  
-¡No- exclamo Luna desde su silla con indignación-¡No voy a dejar que Ginny  
vaya sola contigo-  
Ginny no comprendio, pero volteo a ver a su amiga  
-Entonces ven con nosotros- sugirió Ginny- nos vamos a divertir, además no  
he salido en esta vacaciones y a mi varita le caeria muy bien que la  
señorita Koriam le diera una revisada antes de las clases- dijo Ginny  
volteando a ver a su amiga, pero al hacerlo, le guiño el ojo  
-¿Entonces si me acompañan- pregunto Lepidia lanzándole una burlona mirada  
a su hermana menor  
-¡Si, si prometes que estaremos de regreso antes de las nueve-  
-No te preocupes, entonces dejame preparar mi auto- dijo y salio de la casa

Ginny volteo a ver ceñuda a su amiga  
-¿Por qué te comportas asi- bufo Ginny- tu hermana es genial  
-si, si consideras la perversión como una genialidad- murmuro Luna con   
molestia  
-¿Por que dices eso, además nos invito de buena manera y siendo franca,  
¿Cuántas oportunidades como esta voy a tener en la vida- sonrio Ginny  
-¡Ay Ginny, si supieras- murmuro Luna- no puedo decirte todo lo que yo   
quisiera, asi que te dire solo lo que necesitas saber, y es que Lepidia es  
un poco "variada" en sus gustos-  
-No te entiendo, pero de todos modos, no creo que eso sea lo que me   
preocupe, por que en realidad acepte ir a Hogsmeade por una cosa-  
-¿Cuál- pregunto una sorprendida Luna  
-Tu y yo sabemos de alguien que si va a poder descifrar la carta-  
-¿Karina-  
-¡aja-  
-no cabe duda que se equivocaron de casa contigo Ginny, eres tan lista como  
una Ravenclaw- dijo Luna con su vocecilla soñadora  
-pero soy Gryffindor- contestro Ginny sonriente

Harry volvio a abrir los ojos, y sintio que con eso, su fuerza regreso   
completamente a su cuerpo, pero al voltear a todos lados, el cuarto  
anteriormente lleno hasta el tope, ahora solo era ocupado por el y un gato  
de pelo blanco, pero ahora, todas las cortinas estaban descorridas, pues  
atravez de ellas entraban los deslumbrantes rayos del sol.  
Nuevamente no habia ni un solo gramo de debilidad en su cuerpo, pero de  
inmediato noto que tenia de vuelta sus ropas muggle con las que habia  
abandonado Privet Drive, confundido vio que el gato se desperezaba con con  
graciales movimientos, por lo que camino hacia le ventana, y vio que habia  
una mesa con una caja y una jaula cubierta con un paño rojo, pero lo primero  
que hizo fue ver a el exterior, y se alegro al encontrarse en Hogsmeade,  
pero cuando volteo hacia el interiro se llevo un susto de muerte: el gato  
habia desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una chica con la mirada mas  
perturbadora que jamas hubiera visto, sus ojos parecian dos pedazos de hielo  
que se clavaban en el, era Albia Dumbeldore  
-¿Tienes hambre- pregunto friamente  
Harry asustado asintió temeroso la cabeza, y Albia se acerco a la mesa e  
hizo sonar una campanilla, y mientras esperaba, hizo aparecer un par de  
comodos sillones para los dos, y antes de tomar asiento, le dio su varita un  
sobre marrón, y al alcanzarlas, su ropa dejo al descubierto una pulsera  
tejida roja, e indudablemente se pregunto que hacia esa pulsera ahí, pero la  
forma en que Albia lo miraba lo ponía nervioso.  
Abrio el sobre y contenia dos cartas numeradas 1 y 2, Harry tomo la marcada  
con el numero uno y la abrio, y la letra con la que estaba escrita parecia  
estar hecha por un niño de guardería, pero Harry no supo por que pero de  
inmediato comenzó a leerla:

"Mi ahora estimado Harry:

Primeramente debo de disculparme por la manera en que hicimos todas esas  
locuras, pero he demostrado mi punto de que estas calificado para ser mi  
aprendiz, y segundamente debo pedirte nuevamente una disculpa por apartarte  
del grupo y abandonarte de esta manera tan abrupta bajo la custodia de mi   
diabólica nieta (Harry volteo a ver disimuladamente a Albia con  
preocupación) pero si le permites a este viejo explicártelo el por que de  
sus acciones, espero que aceptes y algun dia llegues a perdonarme

A pesar que durante todo este tiempo en el que estuviste a mi lado me has  
demostrado que eres uno de los magos mas capaces que he conocido de tu misma   
edad, no soy capaz de envolverte en el oscuro mundo de la telaraña  
subterránea por una obvia razon: no lo mereces, ya que ese submundo nuestro  
no es un lugar para gente de tu potencial, además que eso representaria  
añadir una preocupación mas a tu atribulada vida y colocar mas   
responsabilidades sobre tus hombros.

Y lo mas importante, es que por comun acuerdo con tu difunto padre, no deseo  
que compartas la ideología de mis discípulos, pues gracias a Merlín, hemos  
descubierto que en tu corazón no se arraiga ningun sentimiento ciego de  
venganza, odio o rencor, que a diferencia de mis aprendices que lo poseen y  
en grandes cantidades desgraciadamente debo decir yo, y no guiaran tus   
acciones y alimentaran tus pensamientos.

Aunque no creas que me he olvidado de la promesa que les hice a ti y a tu  
padre, y gracias a la ayuda de mis viejos colaboradores, podemos jurar que   
Ryddle no volvera a molestarte a menos que tu lo molestes claro, simpre y  
cuando recuerdes traer siempre contigo la pulsera que ahora portas en la  
muñeca, pues la hemos hechizado en un util sortilegio que inhibe tu  
desagradable vinculo con Ryddle, así que a partir de esta y todas las noche  
podrás dormir con tranquilidad .

Y con respecto a tu preparación extracurricular, yo mismo he ideado un  
sistema para que puedas prepararte sin que una sola persona se de cuenta de  
este hecho, y aunque debo de confesar que me gustaría ser yo mismo en   
persona quien te diera las instrucciones a seguir, hay un pequeño problema  
en Albania que nos apremia prioritariamente, pero mientras nos ocupamos de  
este pequeño problemilla, el cabeza de cerdo y la residencia Dumbeldore en  
Avon están a tu completa y absoluta disposición. Pero como he de imaginar y   
no me equivoco, la gente que te quiere va a estar muy preocupada por ti, así  
que en la caja que hay en la mesa hay una bolsa con los suficientes galeones  
para ir a cualquier parte donde el tren o el autobús noctámbulo te pueda   
llevar.

Sin embargo mi diabólica nieta (Harry volvió mirar a la chica de ojos  
gélidos con cierta desconfianza) va a permanecer a tu lado el tiempo que sea  
necesario para que en caso de que tu lo decidas y si lo crees conveniente,   
inicies tu preparación, para la cual las instrucciones vienen adjuntas en el  
sobre marcado con el numero dos, las cuales no representaran problema alguno  
para que las cumplas, claro siempre y cuando tu decidas llevarla a cabo

Atenta y cordialmente  
Aberforth D.

P.D. Feliz cumpleaños, logramos encontrar al cartero muggle y quitarle el  
paquete que iba dirigido a ti

Coincidentemente cuando termino de leer la ultima linea de la carta,  
tocaron a la puerta  
-¡Buenos dias- murmuro una bella mujer de ojos cafes pero de mal   
caracter-¡Traje el desayuno para el huésped-  
Ni Harry ni Albia contestaron, pero la bella mujer entro de todos modos e  
hizo un espacio en la mesa y dejo una bandeja con deliciosa comida y un  
bulto de ropa en la cama, pero a Harry no le intereso, solo pensaba en que  
si Aberforth solo reclutaba chicas lindas  
-¡Regresare en media hora- sentencio- y el señor D. Me ordeno no dejar  
salir al niño hasta que hubiera leido la segunda carta-  
Albia asintió y observo como la bruja salia de la habitación, y cuando la  
puerta estuvo cerrada, le dirijio su fria mirada a Harry, poniéndolo   
nuevamente con los pelos de punte  
-¡Es cierto- exclamo con un gesto que intento ser de jubilo, pero la hizo  
parecer mas aterradora- Hoy es treinta y uno de julio, me imagino que te   
alegrara saber que la gente que te quiere se la ingenio para enviarte  
regalos,¿Quieres ver de que se trata?  
-Si- se limito a decir Harry y aunque no lo demostraba, lo hacia feliz, pues   
esas era las palabras precisas que necesitaba después de mucho tiempo  
-¡DESARTICULO- conjuro la bruja y su hechizo dio en la caja que estaba en  
la mesa, la cual desprendio un resplandor rojo, y con desgana se dirijio a  
Harry-Tenia un maleficio antifisgones, por si los del correo muggle la  
llegaran a abrirla- explico con desgana- ¿Ahora te molestaria si tomo una  
siesta mientra tu nrevisas tus regalos?  
Harry nego con la cabeza, pero ante sus ojos, Albia se transformo en un  
hermoso gato de blanco y puro pelaje, pero aun en esa forma, su mirada   
seguia siendo aterradora.

Harry no le presto atención pues al acercarse y abrir la caja, esta era,  
gracias sin duda a algun conjuro mágico, cuatro veces mas espaciosa que el   
tamaño real, y dentro habia muchísimas tarjetas de felicitaciones , pero  
inmediatamente el reconfortante olor de las pastas caseras de la señora  
Weasley reforzaron el sentimiento de felicidad que en ese momento lo  
invadia, además mientras sacaba uno por uno los regalos mas se motivaba,  
pues el siguiente fue una pluma vuela pluma, regalo del señor Weasley, un  
cromo magos y brujas famosos de la legendaria serie limitda de magos  
mitológicos, con la nota de Bill aclarando su procedencia, un reluciente  
colmillo de dragon montado en una cadenilla, sin duda regalo de Charlie, un  
enorme paquete de "sortilegios Weasley" con surtidos saltaclases, bromas   
cotorras y caramelos de despiste, los cuales decidio dejara a un lado por  
precaución, una enciclopedia (sin duda regalo de Hermione) titulada "la  
Historia de los mudiales de quidditch", un par de guantes profesionales para  
buscadores de piel de dragón con un poequeño hechizo adhesivo, un sobre con  
la letra de Hagrid y un juego de llaves pegadas a un llaver plateado que  
tenian letritas negras que decian "Grigori " y al final una nota de Ginny.

Volteo a ver a Albia convertida en gato, la cual ronroneaba placenteramente  
en la almohada, sin embargo el dulce y delicioso aroma de las aptas casera   
de la señora Weasley le provoco un gran apetito y tomo un emparedado que  
habia en la bandeja, sin embargo tambien tomo una de las pastas con forma de  
dragón y la trago de un solo bocado, mientras leia las tarjetas de  
felicitación que iban adjuntas a sus regalos, y casualmente la ultima fue la  
de Ginny:

Feliz cumpleaños Harry

Me hubiera gustado darte algo mejor, pero espero que esta pulsera te guste  
y la uses siempre

Con carinño Ginny J

Harry comprendio la procedencia de la pulsera en su muñeca, y se dio cuenta  
que era un muy buen trabajo sin lugar a dudas, lo que demostraba que Ginny  
era muy habilidosa, inmediatamente después, Harry se probo los guantes de  
piel de dragon, y sin duda eran algo unico, pues sentia como sus manos no se  
entorpecían por los guantes, incluso parecia que no traia nada puesto, y al   
acercarlo a algún objeto, estos parecian atraídos como por un iman, pero  
luego le vino un remordimiento, pues unos guantes asi no eran precisamente  
baratos, y un gesto como ese no podia pasar desapercibido y se prometio  
compensar a su amigo con un buen regalo mas adelante y quiza superar el  
gesto de su amigo.

Lo siguiente que paso a su escrutinio fue el libro de su amiga, el cual  
tenia un buen peso y considerable tamaño y de por lo menos una cuatro mil  
paginas, Harry no pudo resistirse a su curiosidad y lo abrio al azar

Tricentésimo trigésimo tercer campeonato mundial de quidditch

Puerto Principe, Haití 1727

Acotaciones: Por primera vez en la historia de los mundiales, dieciséis  
selecciones de todo el mundo lograron calificar a la etapa final de la justa  
tras una maratónica etapa previa en los cinco continentes, el estadio "papa  
Vudhu" de puerto principe albergo del 16 de julio al 17 de agosto los  
cincuenta y seis partidos de la fase final.

El gran ausente fue el representativo de Lousiana, campeon mundial de la  
edición anterior celebrada en el tibet, debido a la situación política  
muggle en su territorioy la reorganiacion de su ministerio, por lo que   
renuncio a refrendar  
el titulo .

La gran sorpresa la dio el equipo anfitrion, adjudicándose la copa al   
sobreponerse de una derrota inicial en la primera ronda ante manchuria, para  
lograr avanzar hasta la final e imponerse al equipo de Inglaterra, que por  
novena ve consecutiva llego a la final y cayo derrotada

Grupo A partido ganado partido perdido   
puntos  
MANCHURIA 3 0 980 (450 pas)  
HAITÍ 2 1 900 (300 pas)  
BAVARIA 1 2 420 (150 pas)  
BOHEMIA 0 3 330 (0 pas)

Grupo B partido ganado partido perdido   
puntos  
PERSIA 2 1 560 (450 pas)  
EGIPTO 2 1 380 (300 pas)  
FLORENCIA 2 1 210 (150 pas)  
PRUSIA 0 3 190 (0 pas)

Grupo C partido ganado partido perdido   
puntos  
INGLATERRA 3 0 1200 (450 pas)  
TRANSILVANIA 2 1 450 (300 pas)  
TIMBUKTU 1 2 350 (150 pas)  
MARRUECOS 1 2 190 (150 pas)

Grupo D partido ganado partido perdido   
puntos  
LOMBARDIA 3 0 980 (450 pas)  
ESPAÑA 2 1 700 (150 pas)  
DINAMARCA 1 2 520 (300 pas)  
GALES 1 2 300 (150 pas)

pas: puntos por atrapar la Snitch

CUARTOS DE FINAL

a) MANCHURIA v.s. EGIPTO  
Tiempo de juego: 6 horas 14 minutos  
Marcador final: 650 a 640  
b) PERSIA v.s HAITÍ  
Tiempo de juego : 31 horas con un minuto  
Marcador final: 980 a 1050  
c) INGLATERRA v.s ESPAÑA  
Tiempo de juego : 1 hora con 14 minutos  
Marcador final: 200 a 200 (Inglaterra atrapo la Snitch y por criterio de  
desempate gana el partido)  
d) LOMBARDIA v.s TRANSILVANIA  
Tiempo de juego: 7 horas y 10 minutos  
Marcador: 10 a 670

SEMIFINALES

a)MANCHURIA v.s. INGLATERRA b)TRANSILVANIA v.s. HAITÍ  
Tiempo de juego: 3 horas 4 minutos Tiempo de juego: 8 minutos  
Marcador: 450 a 670 Marcador: 10 a 150

PARTIDO DE CONSOLACIÓN

1) MANCHURIA v.s. TRANSILVANIA  
Tiempo de juego: 1 hora 40 minutos  
Marcador: 200 a 210

PARTIDO FINAL

2)INGLATERRA v.s. HAITÍ  
Tiempo de juego 3 horas y 10 inutos  
Marcador: 490 a 50

CAMPEON: HAITÍ

Alineaciones  
INGLATERRA PAIS HAITI  
Hakael Beleth GUARDIAN Dikembe Damascus  
Kasbeel Dalhan GOLPEADOR Esternine Saintettie  
Nephillim Sytry Ferdinand L'fromage  
Amducias Kunrath CAZADOR Ibrahim ikpeba  
Cimeries Vodnik Amosy Amorosu  
Eurynome Fleuretty Marline D'marienostua  
Rituel Paymon BUSCADOR Lilou L'aure

-ejem- casparreo Albia en sui forma humana tratando de mirar a los ojos a   
Harry- ¿Bien?  
-¿Bien que cosa- pregunto Harry sorprendido  
-¿Qué has decidido- pregunto friamente - ¿Vamos a regresar con tus tios o  
vamos a seguir las instrucciones para tu preparación-  
Harry dudo, pues bien no queria regresar a Privet Drive, sabia que tarde o  
temprano lo haria, pero estaba conciente de que era un peligro para el   
encontrarse por ahí solo sin nadie que lo pudiera auxiliar en caso de  
encontrarse con algun problema que ameritase tomar medidas drásticas, pero  
por otro lado, frente a el habia la oportunidad de una nueva aventura, una  
con la cual demostrarse a si mismo que era lo bastante capaz de solventar  
una de esas situaciones de peligro, pero al revisar mas detenidamente el  
cromo de brujos y magos famoso casi se fue de espaldas, pues confirmo que   
era un original de la serie limitada de "magos legendarios", de la cual solo  
se habian impreso cincuenta laminas, y sin dudar leyo la reseña de un mago  
alto y fornido con penetrantes ojos negros y fornidos brazos que lo miraba  
con el ceño fruncido desde su lamina.

Imotheo de Giza  
(Tebas, Egipto, datos exactos desconocidos)

Miembro de los seis magos legendarios de las primeras guerra magicas de la  
mitología, ganador por acciones propias de su fama no solo en egipto sino en   
todo el mindo en ese tiempo conocido.  
La mayoria de sus logros estan registrados en los campos de la medicina,  
astrología y las artes, es considerado el lider y gran heroe de las primeras   
guerras mitológicas.  
Sus restos descansan actualmente en el museo británico de egiptologia muggle  
en la ciudad de Londres.

Pero Harry sintio sin la necesidad de ver como la penetrante mirada de Albia  
lo fulminaba de pies a cabezas, Harry volteo a verla lentamente y esta si  
parecia mucho muy molesta por como Harry lo habia ignorado, y al voltear a  
la mesa, la comida habia desaparecido, ya solo estaba la jaula cubierta y  
sus regalos dentro de la caja. Harry no sabia lo que iba a suceder a   
continuación, pues la chica parecia muy enojada, y apretaba con fuerza sus  
dedos el sobre con el numero dos, que de igual manera, Harry ignoro como  
habia llegado a sus manos, y haciendo acopio de valor, le dirigió su mirada  
a los ojos de Albia  
-¿Me dejas leer el la carta- dijo dubitativo  
Albia se alegro y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, provocándole  
a Harry un escalofrío que muy pocas veces habia sentido antes, pero mientras  
desenvolvía la carta, se pregunto si Albia era tan guapa, no podia   
regalarle un gesto que no le causara miedo y al abrir la carta, se encontró  
con la que sin duda era la infantil letra de Aberforth plasmada en una sola  
hoja de pergamino

Gracia y congratulaciones Harry Potter:

Si estas leyendo esto, puedes estar seguro de que estoy contento y orgulloso  
de que hayas decidido iniciar con la preparación que es necesaria para que   
puedas plantarle cara a Ryddle tal y como te lo prometi a ti y a tu padre.

Y lo primero es lo primero, pues para convertirte en un gran combatiente  
contra las artes oscuras, es necesario que aprendas la teoria; las causas y  
los efectos, los como, los cuando y los como de las acciones, entre un sin  
numero de cosas por el estilo.

Por lo que en cuanto termines de leer estas lineas, vas a dirijirte a la  
colina de Onceupon, donde encontraras todos los materiales necesarios para  
cubrir la teoria de tu preparación.

Albia y Limiya, el hada que de seguro ya liberaste de la jaula, serán tus  
guias e instructores en esta primera parte, además que mi diabólica nieta  
será tu guardiana e instructora practica mientras que nuestra amiga hada te  
ayudara a digerir la teoria, y ambas tiene la orden de responder cualquier  
pregunta que tu hagas sin vacilar para que liberes todas esas dudas que  
pasan por tu cabeza.

La señorita Kauffman, la administradora de el abea de puero ya tiene las  
instrucciones a seguir y sea cual sea tu deidion después de leer esta arta  
te proporcionará un bebedizo de poción multijugos para que pases  
desapercibido entre la multitud por lo que a partir de que la bebas tendrás   
una hora para moverte y salir de Hogsmeade.

Ahora, para tu viaje necesitamos extremar en precauciones por lo que   
dentro de la caja existen algunos objetos que hemos preparado para que con  
tu consentimiento, Albia utilizara los hechizos adecuados para convertirlos  
en un detector de tenebrismo portátil, y otro para que se convierta en un  
anulador de la restricción de magia en menores de edad, por que si llegas a  
utilizar un hechizo de alto nivel, y creeme que lo haras, el ministerio de  
magia no puedas ubicarte de ninguna manera, sumado a que hay una llave para  
que una vez recolectada toda la información que necesites, te dirigas a la  
residencia Dumbeldore en Avon, que queda a partir de hoy a tu entera   
disposición y una bolsa con los galeones suficientes para que cubras muy  
bien tus gastos durante un mes completo.

Aunque cuando acabes la misión que te estoy encomendando, te sugiero que  
regrese a Privet Drive o acudas a mi hermano Albus o a cualquiera de sus  
aliados, por que tengo que recordarte que la evolucion y la culminación de  
tu educación es vital, sumando a que durante nuestra breve intromisión en   
ese vecindario muggle , le demostro a ese vieja cabeza dura de Albus que sus  
defensas no son tan perfectas como el pensaba, por lo que en adelante  
tendras mucho mejor protección de lo que tu te puedas imaginar, inbcluso me  
atrevo a adelantar que sera la mejor que va a existir en el mundo mágico.

Pero no pienses que eso me va a desalentar a alejarme de ti, la prueba es   
que he dejado a mi diabólica nieta junto a ti, encargada de cuidar tu vida  
con la suya, asi que te pido que estas atento a recibir esporádicamente  
cartas de mi puño y letra para continuar con tu preparación, pues aunque  
alla una distancia entre nosotros, tendras a dos excelentes maestras, pero  
te debo de puntualizar que cuando la primera oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade  
se presente, voy a requerir de tu presencia, y si necesitas comunicarme  
algo, solo firma la carta con mi nombre completo, y a lechuza sabra como  
encontrarme.

Creo que eso es todo, bueno, si pudiera comprarle muchas galletas de  
chocolate a mi nieta, te lo agradeceria, pero no dias que yo te lo dije,  
pero de esta manera te vas a ganar aunque sea poco a poco su confianza.

¡Vaya esta vez si que he divagado mas de la cuenta, asi que como no hay otro  
asunto que atender contigo, me despido de ti deseando toda la suerte del  
mundo!

Aberforth D.

Harry leyo la carta una vez mas para estar seguro de que no era una brma  
-¿Y que has decidido- pregutno Albia con desinteres, pero cuando Harry  
volteo a verla, estaba junto a la ventana, y se preegunto como habia llegado  
tan rapido a ese lugar  
-Pues, vamos a ese lugar- confirmo Harry con decisión  
-¡Muy bien- dijo Albia y destapando la jaula-¿ me imagino que vas a querer  
que te la presente?  
-¿A quien-  
-¿Cómo que a quien, ni modo que fuera a tu hada madrina  
-Esta bien-


	18. Siete pelirrojos y una lunatica

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO  
SIETE PELIRROJOS Y UNA LUNÁTICA

Charlie Weasley no había reprochado nunca tener que abandonar Rumania para  
participar mas activamente con la Orden del Fénix, pues de alguna manera eso  
lo tendría mas cerca de su familia, pero nunca se considero una persona a  
que la ciudad le llamara poderosamente la atención, pues su vida siempre ha   
sido el campo, al aire libre, rodeado de la naturaleza al lado de sus amados  
dragones. Pero su regreso a Inglaterra se debió al compromiso que habia  
adquirido, y ese compromiso lo habia reclamado en especial ese dia, pues  
desde la noche anterior, cosas horribles sucedieron en toda Inglaterra,  
dándole a la Orden del Fenix un duro revez en su lucha en contra del mago  
cuyo nombre se teme pronunciar, pues a pesar de sus incansables esfuerzos   
ningun miembro logro evitar que la marca tenebrosa apareciera cinco veces  
sobre el cielo ademas que una de ellas iba acompañada de la desaparición del  
niño que vivio.

En ese instante viajaba en el metro muggle, de regreso del herbolario de la  
ciudad de Londres, donde habia estado vigilando a la begonia carnivora, ya  
que se corria el rumor que podria ser el siguiente objetivo de Dumbeldore,  
pues la begonia carnivora posee cualidades regenerativas que bien podrian  
ser utilizadas para fabricar un suero reenergetizador muy poderoso, a tal  
grado que unas pocas gotas causarian el mismo efecto que un mes de descanso.  
y lebegonia que crecia en el herbolario magico de Londres era la unica que  
existia en toda Europa, pero la razon mas importante y por demas impractica  
que utilizaba el metro muggle y no la aparicion o cualuier otro medio  
magico, se debia a que en el cuartel general de la Orden del fenix se  
encontraba tan bien protegido, que era inutil intentarlo, sumado a que Moody  
lo habia prohibido terminantemente por que las apariciones dejaban un  
residuo magico que era detectable con magia oscura, y mientras mas personas  
y mas seguido se aparecieran, mayor era el numero de esta energia   
concentrada.

Pero Charlie ademas tenia otro problema, a el no le gustaba viajar en esa  
condicion, la mas importante se debia a que el estaba a costumbrado a la  
vastedad de los llanos y los valles en Rumania, y la jungla de asfalto que  
constituia Londres eran por demas extrañas para el, la tenologia muggle  
jamas dejaba de sorprenderlo...y asustarlo.

Ya faltaban solo un par de estaciones, y Charlie iba recargado e la ventana  
observando la atrayente oscuridad del tunel que rodeaba al convoy   
ferroviario, pues entre la penumbra habia vida, mas ida que las ratas, las  
cucarachas o alguno que otro vagabundo muggle que estos mismos pensaban que  
se protegian ahi, Charlie o cualquier otro magos sabrian que eso no es ni la  
cereza del pastel, pues en los tuneles que ellos mismo habian construido  
como simbolo de progreso, se ocultaban alimañas y criaturas mucho muy   
peligrosas, pero por la velocidad del metro, Harry solo pudo distinguir a   
fugazmente a un boggart entre las vias, a una camada de cachorros de gremlin  
que roian como si se tratara de caramelos los cables del suministro de luz,  
y aunque no estuvo muy seguro, podia asegurar que un vampiro fumaba un  
habano desde un rellano del tunel. Charlie se sonrio de pensar que diria  
Percy si se enterara de que los vampiros habitan en el metro, pero luego   
tambien recordo que esa habilidad suya de detectar todo tipo de criaturas  
magicas no habia sido precisamente un regalo ni un don, y a veces, como en  
ese momento, se lamentaba haber sufrido aquel accidente que le otorgo tan  
agridulce talento.

Una estacion antes de Grimunald Place, un sujeto demacrado entro al vagon, a  
simple vista pareceria un vagabundo, y todos los muggles asi lo creyeron,  
pues de inmediato le lanzaron miradas de desaprobacion y reproche, ero  
Charlie no, pues podia percibir claramente la sangre del lobo en ese  
vagabundo, y por su demacrado aspecto, durante la ultima luna llena no le  
habia ido muy bien, Charlie lo siguio discretamente con la mirada hasta que  
el licantropo se dejo caer desfalecido en una de las bancas del vagon,   
haciendo oidos sordos de los indignados pasajeros que se quejaban de su  
aspecto y su olor a perro sucio.

Pero el licantropo se dio cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba, y de inmediato  
dio un respingo y adopto una actitud identica a la de un perro avizpado,   
dirigiendo nerviosas miradas a todos lados, Charlie desistio, y se preparo a  
bajar, y en cuanto el tren se detuvo en Grimunald Place station , el junto  
con una señora que venia de las compras, y un grupo de colegiales que  
platicaban de las posibiliades de Inglaterra para ganar la copa europea de  
soccer, pero de inmediato la estacion se vacio, dejando a Charlie solo, pero   
este, como si ya lo esperara, se detuvo a mitad del anden y volteo  
-¿En que le puedo ayudar- dijo con frialdad  
Atras de el estaba el licantropo, respirando nerviosamente, mirando   
freneticamente hacia ambos lados del anden, como si esperara a ser atacado  
de un momento a otro  
-¿Tu eres mago, verdad- pregunto con una debil y afectada voz  
Charlie asintio con la cabeza y abriendose la chaqueta le mostro su varita  
-¿Usted se encuentra bien- pregunto Charlie por obligacion, pero era obvio   
que no era asi  
-No se como a alguien como ustedes pueda interesarle la salud de alguien  
como yo- murmuro con amargura e ironia el licantropo  
-Por que quiza yo pueda ayudarlo- contesto Charlie tratando de inspirarle  
confianza al licantropo  
-No lo creo joven- se mofo el licantropo- nada ni nadie puede ayudarme y lo   
mejor es que los que son como usted se preocupen en ustedes mismos, pues el  
que ustedes no nombran ha vuelto, y con el sus aliados-  
"Que novedad" penso Charlie para si mismo y considerando todo eso una  
perdida de tiempo, se dio la vuelta  
-Usted fue el que me siguio- apunto Charlie- y si no tiene algo realmente  
importante que decirme, voy a pedirle que me disculpe-  
-Los muggles no entienden el peligro, ni los jovenes de su clase, ustedes no  
vivieron los horrores de "el terror"- y como si esas palabras le causaran  
gran dolor, se retorcio sobre si mismo-pero no permitas que los brazos de  
aquel al que no nombran se reunan con el resto del cuerpo, deten a los que  
son como yo y...- de pronto el licantropo se callo   
estrepitosamente ante la llegada del tren y cuando este abrio las puertas,  
el individuo se monto con rapidez, atropellando a lagunos pasajeros que  
decendian  
-Mata a Yira-Kan- exclamo el licantropo con vehemencia antes que las puertas  
se cerraran  
El metro se alejo, dejando a Charlie muy desconcertado  
!Y no es Luna llena aun¡- suspiro apesadumbrado y mas desconcertado que   
nunca, sin duda las cosas se estaban moviendo.

En unos minutos, salio de la estacion y se topo con un rostro conocido.   
Minerva McGonogall, su profesora en Hogwarts, que al verlo no pudo evitar  
esbozar una leve sonrisa de agrado, pero ninguno de los dos pronuncio una  
sola palabra, como si ambos no se conocieran, y con unos pasos por detras de  
la profesora, llego al numero trece de Grimunald Place, y como muchas otras  
veces, la mansion de los Black Aparecio ante sus ojos, como si se inflara   
entre el numero once y el numero quince, dezplasandoloas a los lados, a  
plena luz del dia, pero un nefasto elfo domestico fue quien abrio la puerta,  
berreando por el odio  
!Maldita sea la suerte de Kreacher- murmuraba lo bastante audible para que  
Charlie y la profesora McGonogall lo escucharan-¡El maldito limpiador de  
zoologico y la solterona han llegado!Maldito el destino de Kreacher de  
servir a estos traidores a la sangre hasta que el pobre Kreacher estire la  
pata, maldito sea el amo Sirius que maldijo a Kreacher con el peor castigo  
que pueda existir-

El elfo domestico se alejo berreando, ante la severa mirada de la profesora  
McGonogall, a la cual, Charlie volteo a ver desconcertado por las ultimas  
palabras del chiflado elfo domestico  
-Sirius dejo un hechizo en el que le ordenaba a esa criatura servirnos como  
si fueramos sus amos-  
-Ese si que pensaba en todo- musito Charlie observandoi con atencion como   
Kreacher se escabullia entre los viejos muebles de la residencia Black.

Caminaron con cautela por el vestibulo, para evitar despertar al retrato de  
la madre de Sirius, pero cuando llego a la entrada de la cocina, se topo con  
un letrero del mismo puño y letra deAlbus Dumbeldore

"La reunion sera en el estudio"

Y ambos, subieron con gran cuidado por las mohosas escaleras, que  
rechillanaban amenazando en desertar en cualquier momento al retrato de la  
señora Black, y por fin dieron con el estudio, una gigantesca habitacion con  
una mesa tan grande que Charlie supuso que era para la orden, ahi habia  
planos, bozeros, libros, maquetas, todo relacionado con combatir a   
Voldemort, y al parecer ya eran los ultimos,pues cuando el entro dertras de  
la profesora McGonogall, las puertas se cerraron magicamente, y entonces  
supuso que ya se encontraban selladas magicamente, y al volear hacia la  
mesa, habian varias aucencias: su hermano Bill y Fleur, la novia de este,  
Kingsley Shakelbot, este debido a que en esos momentos seguramente estaria  
en Azkaban custodiando a Lucius Malfoy y a Dalius Dolohov junto a el equipo   
alfa del ministerio, y Severus Snape, pero como a todos, eso no parecia  
preocuparles, Dumbeldore estaba de pie en una de las esquinas de la mesa,  
trastablillandolos dedos con impaciencia, pero Bill recorrio la mirada y se  
topo con dos personas nuevas, una era conocida: Nicodemo Nergal, un  
inversinista de Gringgotts, que ademas de ser miembro de la orden, era el  
partrocinador oficial de la misma, y una chica que se le hacia conocida de  
algun lugar antes, pero en ese momento no recordaba.

El profesor Dumbeldore le dio un viztaso a su reloj, y dio comienzo a la   
sesion  
!Muy bien, muy bien, solo disponemos de veinte minutos, que es lo que  
muchos se toman para la hora de su almuerso, asi que vamos directo a los  
puntos, primero, la membresia a la Orden del fenix a Fred y George Weasley  
sera dejada hasta nuevo aviso la señora Weasley sonrio satisfecha)  
y espero que todos hayan tenido tiempo para llevar a cabo los encargos que  
les encomende, y por cierto, la señorita Tisbe Tartarus accedio a unirse,  
sus contacto con los mercaderes "de especialidades" le seran muy util a la  
orden,(Charlie ahogo un grito de terror, y recordo de donde conocia Tisbe  
Tartarus, la Ravenclaw mas sadica que existio en Hogwarts, y era novia de   
Bill), ahora, ¡como vamos a detener a Voldemort-  
Absolutamente todos ahogaron gritillos de terror, que muchos transformaron  
en asperos tocidos y cosas por el estilo.  
!Albus¡- exclamo la profesora McGonogall -y Dumbeldore la volteo a ver con  
suma atencion -La biblia de Anterus es solo una de las doce partes del  
grimorum de Legacy, el tomo solo no representa ni un solo peligro, pero si  
los reune con los otros once...  
-Va a descubrir el hechizo definitivo que busca- completo Dumbeldore con  
tranquila serenidad, y se rasco la barbilla , como si analizara las palabras  
de la profesora McGonogall y al mismo tiempo las suyas, perode improvisto  
Tisbe Tartarus interrumpio  
-¡Me permite profesor- dijo levantando la mano,como si todavia estuviera en  
el colegio  
-Claro Tisbe- señalo Dumbeldore, dirigiendole toda su atencion a la chica  
-William partio con destino a Hogsmeade desde Hanintown (la señora Weasley  
dio un bufido de indignacion) tras la pista del niño que vivio, pero le  
pidio a su novia que le contara con detalle todo lo que ocurrio en mia  
antiguo establecimiento- al decir esto, solto una risita tonta y durante los   
siguientes diez minutos les relato con salto y seña de lo ocurrido en Nidogh  
Marsh, pero cuando estaba a punto de reltarle lo del mensaje de esa tal  
Bella Dona, Tonks se levanto del asiento para interrumpirla  
!Profesor, lo que dice Tisbe es un aviso,al ministerio nos llego una  
lechuza confirmandonos el escape de esos siete que escaparon de Azkaban me  
concierne a mi, son convictos de alta peligrosidad, no pudieron escapar de  
ahi sin ayuda y yo sopecho que...-  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Nymphadora, yo tambien sospecho de la misma  
persona que tu, pero lo mismo nos imaginabamos de Sirius, ¿no es asi- dijo  
con serenidad -  
-¿Y como irrumpieron en ese lugar del demonio- pregutno con su habitual  
brusquedad Ojoloco Moody-¿Que rayos hacia entonces la guardia del alcaide y  
esos dementors seniles-  
-Que a los dementors los destruyeron, no dejaron uno solo con vida, pero a  
la guardia del alacalde solo la aturdieron, increiblemente repetaron sus  
vidas- explico Tonks con serenidad  
-Eso me da una idea de quien esta de vuelta,¿Eh Albus-  
-Asi es Alastoor, a pesar de que por otro par de ceros a la recompensa por  
su cabeza se han añadido, ha decidido jugarse el pellejo- sonrio para Moody  
y para si mismo-¿Y que conseguiste para nosotros Hagrid- dijo cambiando  
tajantemente el tema  
Rubeus Hagrid, que increiblemente habia pasado desapercibido, hablo fuerte y  
clato  
-No es la gran cosa profesor, pero no ha habido movimientos ruidosos, solo  
los trolls estan escapando..-  
-Si, a mi no me haria gracia que me utilizaran de diana para ue los  
mortifagos practiquen sus hechizos- exclamo el señor Weasley  
-Si esos estupidos ya sienten el peligro es que quien-ustedes-saben se esta  
moviendo rapido- comento Dumbeldore!Bueno, como Severus no ha aparecido,  
creo que daremos por finalizada la reunion-  
Pero la pequeña figura de la señora Weasley se levanto de su lugar con suma   
indignacion  
!Albus hay un tema que no hemos tratado y me concierne enormemente a mi-  
exclamo indignada, a Charlie le parecio que su mama parecia una leona  
rugiendo  
-¿Que sucede Molly- pregunto Dumbeldore arqueano las cejas  
-¿Que sucede con la busqueda de Harry- pregunto la señora Weasely  
-He encomendado a uno de los mejores magos de la orden en su busqueda, y por  
desgracia su mision lo aparto de esta reunion, pero la aparicion de la  
señorita Tartarus me hace suponer que esa busqueda va por buen camino-  
sonrio el profesor Dumbeldore para infundirle animos a la señora Weasely-  
pero algo me dice que por el momento, la vida de Harry no corre gran riesgo,  
pero hojala tu hijo Bill logre reunir las pistas que lo guien a Harry lo mas  
pronto posible, pues me temo que si la persona que pienso que acompaña a  
Harry es quien yo creo, solo lo podremos encontrara si esa persona asi lo  
quiere, de lo contrario, podriamospasar frente a Harry y ni asi lo veriamos,  
por lo que lo unico que nosotros podemos hacer es continuar con nuestras   
labores-  
La señora Weasley no parecia muy convencida de las razones de Dumbeldore,  
pero aun asi hizo un dubitativo gesto de conformidad y tomo de nuevo su  
lugar junto a su esposo, pero intespestivamente, el hechizo que sellaba la  
puerta sedesactivo, dejando entrar los estridentes gritos delretrato de la  
señora Black, seguidos del profesor Snape, el cual respiraba como si   
hubieracorrido una maraton completa, instinjtivamente, la señora Weasley y  
el profesor Lupin se levantaron y salieron del estudio para cubrirel retrato  
-Inmundicias, vasca de mi nespwecie, soperutanos, parias degradadoras de la  
estirpe de mis antepasados- gritaba el horrible retrato

Los gritos se detuvieron, y Snape parecia esperar a que Lupin y la señora   
Weasley regresaran y que la puerta del estudio fuera sellado nuevamente con  
magia, pero se tocaba el antebrazo izquierdo como si esta le doliera a  
horrores (y era obvio por que)  
-¿Cuales son la buenas Severus- pregunto el profesor Dumbeldore con   
tranquilidad, que sin embargo no acompañaba a su mirada, pues miraba  
detenidamente a Snape  
-Malas, prfesor Dumbelsore, realmente muy malas, al alba, un buque con  
bandera rusa anclo en Liverpool, pero parecia abandonado, sin embargo de  
buena fuente se que se trata de la manada completa de Arbazu Kan y su hijo  
Yira, lo que sin embargo confirma su teoria que el asalto a Gringgotts se   
debio a "una recaudacion de fondos para los mortifagos", sin duda para pagar  
el sueldo a la manada de Arzabu, pero eso no es lo peor profesor, el señor  
tenebros ha logrado a encontrar a de quien usted recuerda y le ha dado a  
seis nuevos caballeros de Walpurgis para repetir lo mismo que hace veinte   
años-

Todos hicieron gestos de incomprension, pero todos en el fondo sabian que la  
asociacion de las palabras "señor tenebroso" y "caballeros de Walpurgis",  
solo podian significar una cosa. Jorgunmander, pero Snape no espero a que   
todos digirieran la noticia, pues continuo con su relato  
-Y lo mas bizarro es que ahora hay dos Lucius Malfoy trabajando para el   
señor tenebroso, por que hay uno que esta preso en Azkaban, resgurdados por  
toda la plantilla de alfas del ministerio y otro que esta madrugada atraco  
Gringgotts y en estos momentos se encuentra al lado del señor tenebroso-  
Dumbeldore medito una ultima vez esas palabras, y de inmediato volteo con   
decision a ver hacia donde el señor Weasley y Tonks estaban sentados  
-¡Esto es algo que no me esperaba, sin embargo, en lo que encontramos un  
fallo en el plan de Voldemort- getos y respingos de horror llenaron el  
estudio ante las palabras de Dumbeldore- pero mientras descubro la manera,  
voy a delegar una nueva tarea de mas importancia en ustedes dos, Arthur y   
Nymphadora, ya que necesito que pongan en alerta de la manera mas sutil al  
ministerio, Amos Diggory estara muy interesado en la manada de Arzabu y no  
dudo que de inmediato envie a los miembros de su departamento a rastrearlos,  
pues no dudo que todos los licantropos en la isla comienzen a agitarse con  
su precencia, y Tonks, se de buena fuente que tu grupo es de los mejores,  
consigue una orden y cateen la casa de Lucius Malfoy lo antes posible...  
-Y no olviden registrar el piso de su estudio- añadio con malicia el señor  
Weasley- hay una camara secreta en ese lugar- añadio al sentir las miradas  
de todos custionandole sus palabras  
-Y ahora, Tisbe, es el momento de tu primera mision para la orden, y tengo  
que enviarte a buscar a Bill a toda costa, es de imperiosa necesidad que lo  
informes del asunto de los dos Lucius y de la manada de Arzabu, y una vez  
que lo hagas, ayudale en su mision, pues no dudo que ambos hagan un buen  
equipo, y Charles, necesito que los acompañes, pues tu talento les va a ser  
de mucha ayuda, y los sacara de algun aprieto, de eso estoy seguro- aputo  
Dumbeldore con conviccion  
-¡Si señor- contestaron al unisono los jovenes magos  
Dumbeldore le lanzo una mirada a su reloj y sonrio  
-Todavia quedan cinco minuto de la hora de comida, si no es molestia Molly,  
quisiera un plato de ese rico guiso que estabas preparando-  
-Yo tambien quisiera...comento Mundungus, pero se callo al ver la mortal  
mirada que la señora Weasley le regalo  
-Utilizen al autobus noctambulo- sugirio Moody - no lamara la atencion  
Charlie asintio y le dio u beso en la mejilla a su mama y otro a su papa  
-Ten cuidado- le dijo el señor Weasley al oido y la señora Weasley solo le  
regalo una especie de bufido silencioso

Ambos magos saliron de la mansion Black y se alejaron unas cuantas cuadras,  
pero Charlie volteo a ver a Tisbe  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar William- pregunto con aspereza el  
cuidador de dragones  
-Te parece si seguimos lo que dijo el profesor Dumbeldore- dijo Tisbe con   
aparente gesto de superioridad- Vamos a Hogsmeade, y si no lo encontramos,  
el cabeza de cerdo sera siempre una confiable fuente de informacion-  
-Pues vamos- gruño Charlie y levanto su varita haciendo la parada

Y con un estruendo, un autobus morado de tres pisos aparecio ente sus ojos,  
un chico con un uniforme tambien morado decendio  
!Bienvenidos al autobus noc...-  
!Callate Stan¡- murmuro Charlie- vamos a Hogsmeade, al cabeza de puerco-  
Y con otro estruendo, el autobus noctambulo desaparecio de la vista de los  
muggles

Con el mismo rumbo a Hogsmeade viajaba un minicooper de color amarillo   
limon, "quemando llantas" a tal velocidad por las carreteras que incluso por  
la manera en que tomaba las cerradas curvas y aceleraba a fondo, las pocas  
personas que lograban vislumbrarl fugazmente al pequeño auto, juraban que no  
era obra de brujeria o del demonio mismo en persona, incluos un patrullero  
de caminos se llevo quiza el que fue el susto de toda su vida al comprobar  
en carne propia que el veloz automovil no llevaba las ruedas pegadas al  
asfalto, sino que parecia volar a unos centimetros de este. Y en su  
interior, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood iban muertas de miedo por la amnera  
en que Lepidia, la hermana mayor de Luna, conducia.  
-¿Podrias bajar la velocidad en las curvas Lepidia- exclamo Luna enterrando  
las uñas en el asiento  
-¿Como- pregunto Lepidia sorprendida-¿Entonces no soy la unica que los  
cierra-

Y sin saber a cierta cierta como lo hicieron, llegaron a Hogsmeade, donde  
como rezaba un cartel en la entrada del pueblo, se iba a celebrar la primera  
muestra a campo abierto de moda otoño-invierno, patrocinada por el  
departamento de juegos magicos en conjuncion con la firma de ropa "harapos  
finos ". Ginny fue la primera en bajar, y lo primero que hizo fue prometerse   
a si misma jamas volver a viajar en un auto con la hermana de Luna, y no  
importaba como, pero ella no iba a regresar con ella, sin duda buscaria otro  
medio de regresar por su cuenta a la madriguera, pero cuando Luna bajo del  
automovil, lo hizo de manera por demas dramatica, pues al poner los pies en  
la tierra se inco y beso el suelo, y de inmediato volteo a ver a Lepidia mal   
encarada, abandonando su estado de eterna sorpresa, ahora era de un gracioco  
enojo  
-¿Donde demonios aprendste a conducir asi o mejor dicho, quien fue el troll  
con el que te acostatste para conseguir tu licencia- exclamo aparentemente  
furica !Y mas tontas nosotras por dejarte ponerte delante de un volante-  
Ginny sonrio, pues a pesar de todo, el iaje no carecio para nada de emocion,  
pues en el recorrido una mula despistada los obligo a dar un par de  
volteretas al derraparse los frenos, o un barranco ue no parecia en el mapa  
las obligo a saltarlo al viejo estilo, pero fuera de eso, la adrenalina que  
acompaño a cada curva, o como Luna intentaba sacar de quisio a su hermana en  
cada oportunidad.

Lepidia estaciono su automovil entre una carreta y un viejo hipogrifo, y  
Luna y Ginny se detuvieron a leer el cartel del evento

Gran desfile de modas  
temporada otoño-invierno

patrocinada por Bagman y asociados

"Moda para sobrevivir al regreso de  
quien-todos-sabemos"

A las cuatro de la tarde  
en la plaza civica de Hogsmeade

entrada 30 sickles por pesona

niños y ancianos cincuenta por ciento de descuento

-¿No van a anunciar a las modelos- pregunto Luna peroGiny solo se encojio  
de hombros  
-No tienen a ninguna modelo reconocida, van a utilizar a puras debutantes-  
señalo Lepidia acercandose a ellas- tengo que ir a registrarme, por que no   
le dan una vuelta al pueblo y nos emos en las tres escobas al cuarto para  
las dos-  
!Me parece una exelente idea- se apresuro a decir Hermione para evitar el  
mordaz comentario de Luna, pisandole el pie para que se callara.

Lepidia tomo Aquiles Avenue y se perdio entre una multitud de gente que iban   
tambien al evento, por su parte, Ginny y Luna se adentraron en Helen street  
y caminaron por ahi fingiendo que veian los precios de los exhibidores, pero  
cuando Ginny estuvo segura que Lepidia no volvia, le dirigio una mirada de  
reproche a su amiga  
-No me parece la forma en la que tratas a tu hermana- decia mientras   
doblaban en Horse troy alley  
-Es que es la unica manera en que se comporta Ginny- decia Luna sin  
prestarle muchaatencion -mi hermana fue Slytherin pero su ambicion no era  
poder, ella siempre ha ambicionado otra cosa y no repara en nada para  
conseguir eso-  
-Pero eso no significa que que la tengas que tratar como la tratas- le  
reprocho Ginny- Ademas tu hermana se ha portado muy amable conmigo-  
-¿Todavia no entiendes por que decidi venir contigo a aburrirme contigo  
verdad- respondio Luna con lo que intentaba ser una ironia- No dudo que  
"Lepy" este fraguando un plan para llevarte a la cama  
!Ella no hace eso- exclamo mitad sorprendida mitad repugnada  
!Oh si, por que crees que no vive en mi casa, papa la corrio cuando  
descubrio de conde sacaba tantos galeones extras

Ambas volvieron a doblar, esta vez a la izquierda en la calle del gnomo  
despistado y se detuvieron en la puerta de lo queaparentaba ser un pequeño   
local con un letrero pintoresco

"Reparacione magicas Koriam"

Mientras esperaban a que abrieran la puerta, Ginny recordo que la primera  
vez que habia ido a ese lugar habia sido en su primera a sdalida a  
Hogsmeade, ya que su varita habia sufrido una astilladura y conciente de que  
sus padres no podian comprarle una inmediatamente, recurrio a Fred y a  
George, los cuales no dudaron en llevarla a ese lugar, pues ademas que  
Karina Koriam les resultaba muy guapa, poseia habiloidades y conocimientos   
increibles, y le aseguraban a Ginny que no habia artefacto magico que ella  
no pudiera reparar o existiera problema relacionado con la magia que ella  
no tuviera la solucion.

La puerta quedaba en medio de un local aparentemente abandonado, con un   
letrero de "se renta", y daba una primera impresion que no rsultaba ni  
negativa ni positiva e incluso podia pasar desapercibida al lado del otro  
local que era ni mas ni menos que "el fabuloso mundo de los pergaminos de  
Ladilla Liramison".

Luna volvio a tocar la puerta y esta vez, la puerta se abrio sin que nadie  
lo hubiera hecho, pero al parecer las dos chicas estaban acostumbradas, pues  
entraron sin dudar, y aunque para ellas les resultaba familar, el interior  
de ese lugar resultaba desconcertante incluos para el ojo magico:

Ya que el unico cuarto del lugar estaba invadido con libreros y montañas de  
pergaminos y libros fuera de lugar, en los libreros habia todo tipo de  
artilugios magicos averiados, y la altura de estos era tal, que se perdia a  
la vista, lo que no resultaba agradable, pues era la entrada a un laberinto,  
que incluos ya tenia su propia leyenda dentro de Hogwarts, pues se contaba  
que uno de los tantos alumnos que visitaban a madame Korian se perdio en ese   
laberinto tanto tiempo, que cuando logro salir, el dueño del establecimiento  
habia muerto y su hija habia tomado su lugar, pero Luna se adentro en uno de  
tantos pasillos, buscando con el dedo el titulo de los libros que pasaban a  
su lado.

Giny y Luna recorrrieron el camino casi de memoria, pues ya lo habian hecho   
en anteriores ocasiones (a la dercha en el estante de las varitas rotas,  
todo derecho cuando se toparan con la montaña de libros de runas y a la  
izquierda en el estante con las pociones defectuosas). Luna tomo uno de  
tantos libros ("El paple de los magos durante las guerras mitologicas y su  
repercuciones en el mundo magico) y lo fue hojeando por el camino, Ginny vio  
de reojo el titulo del libro y solo hizo un gesto de conformidad, pero   
conforme se acercaron al destino de su recorrido, se escuchaban dos voces  
que les resultaban conocidas  
-Te dije que no era por ahi- decia una voz  
-Pero no me pude equivocar la brujula siempre apunto al norte-  
Ginny camino mas a prisa para adelantarse ala interseccion de pasillos, y al  
ver de quien se trataba se llevo una gran sorpresa  
!Fred, George- exclamo cn uan gran sonrisa  
Los gemelos dieron un respingo, mucho mas asustados que sorprendidos  
!Señorita Ginny, señorita Luna, que gusto verlas¡- dijo una bruja joven con  
una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta los talones y unos gruesos lentes de  
armazon de hueso de dragon vestida con una tunica de color opalo, que   
aparecio justo detras de ellas, rovocando que ambas chicas dieran un  
respingo, en sus manos llevaba cargado un pesado libro de runas- Aunque debo  
de aceptarue es un poco antes de lo que yo esperaba!Ni siquiera han  
comenzado las clases¡- sonrio

La bruja sonreia, y paso entre ellas y se dirigio a Fred Y a George  
-¿Y ustedes ue hace aqui- pregunto desconcertada  
-A nostros tambien nos da gusto verte Karina- dijeron al unisono los gemelos  
-Hola Fred. Hola George- sonrio Luna- ¿ue hacen aqui-  
-No es tu negocio "Loony"- respondio Fred de manera burlona  
-Pero si mio y quiza de mama tambien- intervino Ginny  
Ginny les dirigio una mirada desafiante a sus hermanos los cuales nm se  
dejaron amedrentar, pero la amenaza de su hermana los habia puesto nerviosos  
-No juegues con fuego Gin-Gin que te puedes quemar- advirtio George  
!Chicos, chicos, no se pongen a discutir aqui, cada uno de ustedes tiene  
sus razones para estar aqui, y no es coincidencia que los cuatro esten aqui-  
intervino Karina- ¿Pero hablando de eso,¿A que debo el honor que los  
famosos gemelos Weasley visiten a su humilde servidora-  
-Vimos tu anuncio en el profeta- dijo Fred  
-En el que rentas el local- añadio George  
-No en el que buscas ayudanet- aclaro Fred  
-Asi que queremos saber los terminos- apunto Goerge  
-¿Que piensan hacer con el local- pregunto Luna  
-Ampliar nuestra vision comercial- reconocieron halagados los gemelos  
Weasley  
-Bueno, la renta es de cincuenta galeones al mes, ¿Pero no estan planeando  
vender porquerias verdad- pregunto La buja Koriam  
!Pór supuesto que no¡- exclamaron indignados los gemelos  
-Bueno, de todas maneras se los alquilare, pues su fama los precede- se  
apuro a aclarar- ¿Y ustedes señoritas-  
-Ya te hemos dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotras- dijo Giny  
con el ceño fruncido en son de broma- solo dime Ginny  
-Esta bien señorita Ginny, ¿A que debo el honor de tan temprana visita-  
pregunto con amabilidad  
-Pues Ginny necesita de tu habilidad- interrmpio Luna que habia terminado de  
leer el libro  
-No tiene de que precuparse, no duden en que voy a utilizar todo mis  
habilidades- sonrio la bruja Korian-¿De que e trata esta vez-  
-Esto- dijo Ginny saco de su mochila la carta que habia recibido y se la dio   
a Karina Koriam  
-"lewret midegar aserdaj milamoz dewert astrquid oklom reiwe creux mauliwed  
noromed alsaer gaia midgar"  
-Estoy aqui, soy tu fiel sirviente, y tu me has invocado y ahora estoy  
ansioso de servirte- escucho Ginny que le susurraban al oido  
-¿que dijiste Fred- pregunto Ginny dando un respingo  
-Yo no dije nada- se defendio su hermano  
-Si dijiste algo de un sirviente- reclamo Ginny  
-esta deschavetandote- intervino Gorge  
-No sean payasos, quien me susurroe en el oido-  
-Estas lurias Gin- Gin, ninguno de los dos nos hemos acercado a ti-  
exclamaron los gemelos  
-...delotrien mauryu eseden malgad breyert seden astur?"- termino de  
leer la bruja Koriam-Esto parece gaelico hadico-  
-Lo mismo que yo dije- comento Luna  
-Pero este es muy diferente, parece que es un regionalismo muy raro, pero no  
se apuren voy a tardarme una horas, pero diganme, ¿quieren que lo traduzca o  
que lo decifre?  
-El servicio completo- sonrio Ginny- y no te apures, hay undesfile de modas  
al que quiero asisitir  
Luna bufo molesta, pero Ginny salio seguida de sus hermanos, dejando a  
Karina Koriam inmersa en el mensaje de la carta, que parecia maravillada por  
tener la carta en sus manos, antes de salir de la habitacion, Ginny le   
dirijio una fugaz mirada al reloj de pared mas proximo, apenas eran las dos  
de la tarde, y como el desfile no comenzaba hasta las cuatro, se le ocurrio  
una idea  
-Vamos a las tres escobas- sonrio  
Tanto Luna como los gemelos les agrado la idea, y se encaminaron al bar,  
pero al pasar por la calle que conducia al cabeza de cerdo, Ginny lo volteo  
a ver instintivamente y sintio un extraño deja vu, por un momento sintio la  
necesidad de ir ahi, pero de inmediato le resto importancia, y le dirigio  
una ultima mirada, y se encamino de inmediato a las tres escobas.

Harry observaba distraidamente desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso   
del cabeza de cerdo, y por un instante le parecio ver tres cabeza   
pelirrojas, pero luego penso que eso era ridiculo, los Weasley estarian  
lejos de ahi, quiza buscandolo, quiza no, pero al voltear al interior, vio a  
Albia cambiando la apariencia de su ropa, abandonando la tunica por unas  
ropas mas comodas, antes hbian tratado de depertar al hada cautiva en la  
jaula de cristal , pero fue inutil, el hada estaba profundamente dormida  
-Es mejor dejarla asi- comento Albia - no hay nada peor que un hada   
enmanzipada, pero no hay prisa, una vez que puedas usar magia lo haras,¿Ya  
entendiste lo de los sortilegios?  
-No todavia no- contesto Harry, y es que aun no podia dejar de sentir ese   
extraño escalofrio cada vez que miraba a los ojos de la chica  
-Entonces voy a explicartelo por ultima vez antes de hacer algo, pero  
primero voy a fabricarte los sortilegios- comento Albia con frialdad, como  
si Harry fuera un niño que no entendia muy bien las cosas!PROVENZA  
INCANTEM- conjuro al tocar el cromo de brujas y magos famosos!TENEBRIAM  
PRECENCIAM¡- exclamo al hechizar el colmillo de dragon, y de inmediato se  
los entrego a Harry, el cual la miro desconcertado  
-Mmira Har...Potter, he convertido estos dos objetos comun y corrientes que   
te regalaron en dos poderosos sortielgios y procura traerlos contigo siempre  
a partir de este momento, pues siempre que estes portando el cromo, podras  
realizar conjuro y maleficio sin que el ministerio se de cuenta y pueda  
rastrearte, y el colmilo sera un sutil detector de tenebrismo, y cuando lo  
tengas puesto, te indicara que tipo de moustro o enemigos hay cerca, y sus   
intenciones, por ejemplo, se tornara rojo, hay un ampiro cerca, verde algun  
licantropo, y cosas por el estilo, pero si se torna negro es cuando debes de  
tomar mas precauciones, pues hay un mortifago o incluso el mismo Ryddle en  
las cercanias, y siempre va a quedar a tu criterio que hacer, pero yo te  
recomendaria combatirlos- dijo Albia con frialdad, clavando su mirada en los  
ojos de Harry, que sentia como si estuviera mirando a los ojos a un cadaver  
-Pero como voy a saber que es lo que me ataca si voy a traer el dije debajo  
de mi ropa- pregunto Harry, pero la expresion de Albia cambio un poco, pero  
no por eso aparto su vista de los ojos de Harry, pues mostro agrado ante la  
alidez de la pregunta de Harry  
-Va a ser sencillo, y de inmediato te acostumbraras, pues al principio  
sentiras algo similar a un escalofrio, lo que significa que solo te esta  
alertando de la precencia de ese ser, pero si estas en peligro inminente de  
un ataque, el colmillo liberara una pequeña muestra de la escencia del  
animal que te ataca, pero mejor pruebalo y vas a comprender de lo que se  
trata- apunto Albia  
Harry obedecio y se coloco de inmediato la cadenita con el colmillo, pero lo  
que sintio fue lo mas lejano a un escalofrio, pues a su mente llegaron las  
imagens de un hombre lobo, y una vocecilla le decia que voltera a ver el  
colmillo  
-¿Verde- exclamo asustado  
-No me sorprende- comento Albia al ver que el color que tenia el colmillo  
era apenas perceprible en el blanco nacardo del colmillo- me imagino que en  
el cabeza de puerco ha de haber algun licantropo despistado tomandose una  
cerveza, pero eso es lo que te digo, si no esta brillando intensamente, no  
corres ningun peligro-

Un sueva toquido anuncio la entrada de la señorita Kauffman, que entro a la  
habitacion empujando un carrito con un caldero con una burbujeante y espesa  
pocion, Harry se pregunto si eso era lo que el pensaba, pero al ver la  
expresion de preocupacion de la bruja Kauffman  
-Albia, ya compre el boleto de tren, asi que tienes media hora para llegar a  
la estacion de trenes, pero hay dos pequeños inconvenientes, pues parece que   
se va a soltar un diluvio, pues a Mayfred le estan doliendo los huesos, y en  
las tres escobas esta el cuerpo personal de aurores de Fudge, por lo que el  
ministro y sus lamebotas no debe de estar lejos- pero esto ultimo lo dijo  
como si tuviera mas importancia la inminente caida de la lluvia  
Albia parecio meditarlo mientras se colocaba su vieja capa blanca con la que  
habia escapado de Azkaban, y luego le dirijio una extraña sonrisa a la bruja   
Kauffman  
-Muy bien, no hay nada de por que alarmarse, solo son algunos aurores, lo  
que significa que ya se dieron cuenta de que no estamos en nuestras celdas-  
dijo la bruja de los gelido ojos como si pensara en voz alta, pero luego le  
dirijio una fugaz mirada a Harry y luego a la jaula- Mira Harry, en el  
caldero hay una pocion multijugos, asi que el plan es...-

Ginny y Luna entraron a las tres escobas, pero Ginny venia discutiendo con   
Luna acerca de la diferencia entre hombres lobos y licantrops  
!Son absolutamente lo mismo- señalo Ginny  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo ofendida Luna  
-Los dos se convierten en licantropos cuando hay Luna llena, es todo lo que  
hay que saber- señalo Ginny  
-Eso es lo que quieren que tu creas- añadio Luna en su tono soñador-pero hay  
testimonios de que los hombres lobo pueden convertirse en lobos a vluntad,  
son como los animagus, pero mas brutales y con el salvajismo que los  
caracteriza, sin dejar de pensar-  
-Me quieres tomar el pelo- sonrio Luna  
-No, lo que pasa es que la gente solo ve y conoce a los licantropos que son  
mordidos, ya que estos viven en los nucleos de concentracion muggle, por que  
estan acostumbrados a la vida que llevan cuando no se transforman en  
bestias, pero yo recuerdo de un reportaje del quisquillosos que decia  
asegurar de la existencia de varias tribus de hombres lobo de sangre pura en  
ls estepas de mongolia y Siberia, y prefiern mas su forma de animales que de  
hombres, pues de esa manera pueden atacar a los muggles con mas impunidad,  
incluso decia que casi todos los hombres lobo de ese tipo pertenecen a la   
raza de los magos y solo se transforman en licantropos durante la luna  
llena-  
-Es una teoria interesante- apunto Ginny- cuando tenga las prueas en la  
mano, entonces creere  
-Lo que sucede es que los hombres lobo no estan para nada interesados en que  
los vean, pues despues de todo, ellos dicen que buscan salvar la tierra, y  
tambien se dice que sus hechizeros estan en cominicacion con el espiritu de  
la tierra- expreso Luna como si esas palabras lo explicaran todo  
-Bueno, como tu digas- contesto Ginny torciendo la boca, pero luego busco de  
inmediato a sus hermanos entre las mesas, los cuales estaban en unas mesas  
cerca de la entrada, los cuales miraban seriamente hacia la puerta de  
entrada del establecimiento  
-¿Por que las caras tan largas- exclamo Luna  
-Es que...olvidalo- bufo Fred  
-Si es imposible- añadio George  
-Pues pareciera que vieron a un fantasma- añadio Luna con despiste  
Fred y George se voltearon a ver  
-¿No gustan un trago- propusieron ambos al mismo tiempo  
-¿No es de mala educacion desviar un tema de conversacion tan abruptamente-   
añadio Luna  
-¿Y no es de mala educacion contestar una pregunta con otra- tercio Fred  
burlon mientras le pedia a Madame Rosmerta otro par de cervezas de  
mantequilla con un gesto  
-¿Y quien dice que nosotros tenemos que darte una respuesta- añadio George  
con similar gesto que su gemelo  
!Bueno , yo les hize una pregunta, ahora quieron una respuesta¡- exclamo  
Luna con el ceño fruncido  
-Pero no te enojes asi conmigo hermanita- dijo Fred haciendo un gesto de   
teatral llanto  
-Nosotros no tenemos la culapa de estar en el momento correcto en el lugar  
equivocado- añadio George haciendo como que llovia  
Luna parecio encontrar divertido el teatro de los gemelos y esbozo una tonta  
risita que los molesto, pero Ginny los fulmino con la mirada, asi que los  
gemelos desistieron en un nuevo comentario mordaz para Luna  
-Si ustedes estan aqui, ¿Quien atiende la tienda de sortilegios- añadio   
Luna sorprendida como si apenas descubriera que los gemelos estaban frente a  
sus ojos  
-nuestro socio, el buen Lee Jodan es quien esta haciendo efectivo su  
D.O.S.T.P.S.W.- sonrio Fred  
-¿D.O.S.T..P.S.W.- pregunto Luna  
-Derecho obligatorio de los socios a trabajar para los sortilegios Weasley-   
explico George divertido  
-Por supuesto que nosotros somos D.S.O.S.T.P.S.W.- se apresuro a añadir Fred  
-Derecho sin obligacion de los socios a trabajar para los sortilegios  
Weasley- senrio George  
-Eso es tonto- añadio Luna  
-Desde cierto punto de vista, si, pero no desde nuestro punto de vista, pues  
el tiempo son galeones, por que mientras aoparentamos que descansamos, nos  
enfrascamos en peligrosas encuestas de mercado o excursiones como esta, a  
pesar del peligro de la epoca-declaro Fred  
-En pocas palabras, este es un viaje de negocios, no de placer- añadio Gorge  
con solemnidad- lo que me recuerda,¿Que rayos haces aqui Gin-Gin-  
-¿Mis papas saben que su pequeña Ginevre Molly Weasley esta tan lejos de la  
madriguera con la unica compañia que una condicipula de Hogwarts a la que le   
faltan un par de tornillos- sonrio George  
-Eso no es su asunto, a menos que me respondan lo que les pregunte al  
principio- añadio Ginny con suspicacia  
Fred y George se lanzaron una mirada entre si  
-Esta bien- dijo Fred  
-Pero te aclaramos que Hogsmeade es un lugar muy inseguro ahora con el  
regreso de-quien-tu- sabes- dijo Geoge  
-Ademas, prometenos ue no te vas a burlar de lo que te vamos a decir-  
-Prometido- sonrio Ginny  
-Pues cuando llegamos, nos parecio ver a Bill, pero luego nos preguntamos   
que haria el buen William sin su querida amiga francesa tan lejos de  
Londres-  
-Y dedujimos que alguna mision para la orden-  
-Pero luego nos topamos con el cabeza de estiercol-  
-¿Quien- pregutno Luna  
-Mi hermano Percy- se presuro a aclara Ginny  
-Pero luego pensamos, Percy nunca esta en ningun lugar si el ministro de  
magia no esta cerca, y primero pensamos que se debia por el desfile de  
modas-dijo Fred  
-Pero dice madame Rosmerta que es por que la dueña de la casa de te dice que  
vio a Sirius tomando te despreocupadamente con otra chica-  
-¿Entonces Stubby Boardman ya salio de su retiro- pregunto Luna con sumo  
despiste  
Tanto los gemelos como Ginny se quedaron helados por las palabras de Ginny,  
la cual solo solto una risita nerviosa, pero sus hermanos le dirigieron  
fulminantes miradas  
-Pero luego nos topamos con Alderimo, el borrachin del pueblo, y nos dijo  
que desde la mañana Amos Diggorry y toda la gente de su departamento se han  
estado moviendo por todo Hogsmeade, pues al parecer alguien denuncio que  
entre el staff del desfile de modas hay algunos hombres lobos que no estan   
registrados en el departamento de control y regulacion de criaturas magicas-  
señalo George  
-Pero eso no es novedad, desde el regreso de quien-ustedes-saben, ya ningun  
lugar es seguro para nadie, incluso para gente como Luna o Percy- dijo Fred   
con un gesto inusualmente serio  
-Si Gin-Gin, que Amos Diggory en persona este aqui no nos da muy buena  
espina, ademas,¿ven a esos magos en aquel rincon-dijo George  
Luna y ginny voltearon y se trataban de diez magos con capapas azul  
turquesa, con el escudo del ministerio en el pecho  
- Son el primer escuadron alfa, los aurores que estan bajo las ordenes  
directas de Fudge, y como lo supimos, pues por ue nos topamos con Murray  
Quantermain y Barbara White y nos saludaron, ya ves que se llevan bien con   
papa-  
-Pero nos diero la vuelta diciendonos que estaban aqui por el desfile de  
modas- añadio George  
-Pero yo creo que es por lo del rumor de Sirius- añadio Fred

La puerta se abrio, y aparecio Percy Weasley, pero no era el Percy que Ginny  
recordaba, sino uno muy demacrado, con una ojeras descomunales, la barba mal  
rasurada, pero con la ropa impecable, Ginny le agito la mano al aire para  
saludarlo, pero Percy la ignoro y paso a frente de ellos sin siquiera  
dirijirles una sonrisa, y fue con loa Aurores, les dijo algo, y esto de mala  
gana salieron de las tres escobas, Fred saco una par de galeones y los dejo  
en la mesa  
!Vamos¡- apresuro -Quiero saber por que tanto misterio

Losw cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y saleron siguiendo los pasos de los  
aurores atravez de las calles, que poco a poco los acercaron al cabeza de  
cerdo, y al llegar a un par de cuadras, se llearon una gran sorpresa al ver  
a todos los miembros del departamento de control y regulacion de criaturas   
magicas rodeando el bar con movimientos casi militares, Fred vio un  
contenedor de basura, y lo hechizo para hacerlo mas grande y ayudo a Luna y  
a Ginny a subir, para mejorar la vista, pero al ver se preguntaba por que lo  
hacian con tanto sigilo, habiendo del otro lado del pueblo un evento con  
miembros de la prensa internacional.

Pero los cuatro casi se caen del contenedor al ver a un grupillo de personas  
discutiendo entre las cuales habia una que no les causaba buenos recuerdos;  
Dolores Umbridge, que llevaba todavia el pelo desordenado como esa vez que  
intento dejar Hogwarts a hurtadillas, iba vestida con un horrible chal negro   
con vivoz de arcoiris y un estido lila que ofendia a la vista y a la moda,  
frente a ella se encontraba Cornellius Fudge, visiblemente demacrado, junto  
a un contrariado Ludo Bagman, que parecia estar molesto y siendo ignorado  
por los otros burocratas del ministerio, del otro lado de Fudge, un mago que  
apesar de lucir canas en su barba y pelo, recortado casi de forma militar,   
poseia una corpulenta y atletica figura, que hablaba escuetamente con Amos  
Digorry  
-Ese es Murray Quantermain- señalo Fred- y la que esta con los aurores es  
Barbara White, lastima que me saca veinte años, si no le pediria que saliera   
conmigo-  
Barbara White era my hermosa, no aparentaba su edad, parecia de apenas  
veinte con su esbelta figura, su nariz respingada, sus ojos negros y su  
cabello no podia dejar de pasar desapercibido, pues del lado izquierdo le  
crecia Negro y del derecho, rubio platinado, casi blanco, y detras de todos  
ellos, con pluma y pergamino en mano, se encontraba Percy Weasley, George   
iba a ser un comentario ofensivo, cuando Amos Digorry se separo del grupo y  
avanzo hacia el cabeza de cerdo

!SONORUS¡- conjuro el señor Diggorry, pues de inmediato su voz adquirio   
muchos decibeles!KOSSETE KAUFFMAN, EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA ATRAVEZ DEL  
DEPARTAMENTO DE CONTROL Y REGULACION DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS EXIGE CON O SIN SU  
APROBACION UN CATEO A SU ESTABLECIMIENTO, SIGUIENDO LOS ESTATUTOS 12 Y 13  
DEL REGLAMENTO SOBRE LA LIBERTAD LIMITADA DE LOS HOMBRES LOBO PARRAFOS 2 Y  
3¡  
La bruja Kauffman salio con mal humor del cabeza de puerco  
-A esa tambien le pediria salir conmigo si no estuviera seguro que me   
asesinaria - bromeo George  
!Conozco el reglamento señor- exclamo fastidiada la bruja Kauffman-¿Y que  
les puedo ofrecer en esta ocacion?  
Amos Digorry iba a hablar, cuando el ministro se adelanto, y este sin  
necesidad de utilizar un conjuro para su voz le grito a la bruja Kauffman  
leyendo dirctamente de un pergamino  
-ESTA MADRUGADA HUBO UN NUEVO AYANAMIENTO A LA PRISION MAGICA DE AZKABAN,  
DONDE LOS MAGOS OCUPANTES DE LAS CELDAS 14,15,16,18,19 Y 20 ESCAPARON, Y  
ESAS PERSONAS HAN SIDO RELACIONADAS CON USTED Y CON SU ESTABLECIMIENTO,  
ADEMAS QUE LOS INFORMANTES DEL MINISTERIO HAN ASEGURADO QUE EN SU  
ESTABLECIMIENTO SE HOSPEDAN TODO TIPO DE CRIATURAS COMO VAMPIROS Y  
LICANTROPOS NO REGISTRADOS, ASI COMO PROFUGOS DE LA JUSTICIA DE ALTA  
PELIGROSIDAD PARA TODO EL MUNDO MAGICO...-  
La bruja Kauffman sonrio, desconcertando y enfureciendo al ministro  
!Hay señor ministro, me halaga que usted mismo haya decidido venir en  
persona a decirme tales cosas, pero como siempre usted no tiene ni idea de   
lo que pasa, pero adelante, puede registrar mi humilde bar, pero tenga por  
seguro que voya presentar mi queja si vuelven a robarse alguna botella-

Los miembros del departamento de control y regulacion de criaturas magicas  
entraron a tropel al cabeza de puerco y comenzaban a sacar gente con lujo de  
violencia, y los revisaban con una barra plateada, an algunos adquiria un  
extraño brillo, y eran sometidos con cuerdas y cadenas, y a los que no, los   
dejaban irse, y la mayoria lo hacia gritando improperios y maldiciones,  
incluso un brujo de decrepita figura les pego un maleficioque provoco que  
los magos que lo habian sacado del bar perdieran el cabello y los dientes,  
la ultima fue una encorvada bruja, con un gato blanco en los hombros, y uno  
grueso lentes oscuros, cargando una jaula cubierta con un paño, Percy   
Weasley fue quien tuvo que revisarla, y al no encontrarle nada, la dejo ir,  
no sin antes recibir una bofetada que incluso lo tumbo  
!Esa tia si que tiene Punch- señalo Fred al ver lo sucedido

La bruja tomo rumbo a la estacion de trenes, pero el gato blanco le resulto  
muy hermoso a Ginny, por lo que no pudo quitarle la vista, pero noto tambien  
que su anciana dueña caminaba muy rapido para una persona con esa aparente  
edad, pero luego la bruja doblo en la calle de la estacion del tren y   
desaparecio

La bruja Kauffman se habia sentado en la banqueta frente a su bar, tomando  
directamente de una botella de creveza muggle (de marca "corona" por  
cierto)observando con burla a los miembros del ministerio, ante las furicas  
miradas de Fudge y Umbridge, Percy no dejaba de escribir con rapidez, y Ludo   
Bagman, cansado de que no lo tomaran e cuenta, desaparecio, pero lurgo Amos  
Digory salio del bar hecho una furia, dirijiendose hacia Dolores Umbridge  
hechando fuego por los ojos  
-SOLO VEINTE LICANTROPS ILEGALES- grito con tanta fuerza que los pajaros de   
un arbol cercano salieron volando- USTED ME PROMETIO AL MENOS QUINIENTOS  
UMBRIDGE-  
-Pero, pero, pero- balbuceo Umbridge con su irritante voz- el informante  
nunca se habia equivocado, el me prometio al menos quinientos-  
-USTED ME HA DESVIADO DE ASUNTOS MAS IMPORTANTES, PERDI TODA LA AMAÑANA  
PREPARANDO ESTO, CUANDO PUDE HABER HECHO OTRA COSA MAS IMPORTANTE, PODRIAMOS  
ESTAR BUSCANDO A LOS PROFUGOS O REALIZANDO LA INSPECCION A LOS MUEELS, EN   
VEZ DE PERDER EL TIEMPO POR SUS ESTUPIDAS FOBIAS- bramo Amos Digorry  
salpicandole la cara con gruesas gotas de saliva a Dolores Umbridge

-Vamonos de aqui- sugirio Luna dando media vuelta y bajando del contenedor,  
por lo que no noto como Amos Digory y su departamento desaparecia con los  
licantropos, dejando a Fudge y sus aurores frente a el cabeza de cerdo  
-Si, creo que el desfile va a comenzar- comento Ginny, siguiendo a Luna

Conforme se acercaron al centro de Hogsmeade, la algarabia que despertaba el   
desfile de modas contagiaba a todos  
-Ese señor si que ha cambiado muchisimo- comento Fred  
-Si, desde que Cedric fue asesinado, su caracter se transformo- añadio  
George  
-Pues yo no le culparia, la muerte de Cedric fue una perdida para todas, en   
Ravenclaw deciamos que era la novia secreta de todas las chicas, era muy  
guapo- dijo Luna con tono soñador  
-Si- dijo Ginny y las dos rieron tontamente  
-Y que descanse en paz- añadieron los gemelos en falsa solemnidad  
Ginny y Luna dejaron de reir, ahora estaban apenadas, y pronto llegaron a la   
entrada del desfile de modas, donde los esperaba Lepidia  
-¡Por aqui chicas- exclamo sacudiendo la mano  
George la miro con desconfianza  
-Yo a ti te conozco- murmuro con inseguridad  
-Quiza del colegio- dijo Lepidia sin darle importancia- pero no importa, tu   
cabello me dices que eres Weasley, asi que no hay problema, vamos rapido  
adentro, el desfile esta por comenzar.

Fred y George no objetaron nada al ver a las hermosas brujas-modelos que se   
preparaban e incluso apuraron el paso de Ginny y Luna, aunque esta ultima lo  
hacia de mala gana y contra su voluntad. De inmediato se sentaron a la  
altura de la mitad de la pasarela, y vieron que Lepidia estaba entre los  
tantos fotografos, de pronto el cielo fue cubirto con una lona aparecida por  
arte de magia que simulaba en su superficie una noche veraniega, y una voz  
se escucho  
-Bienvenidos Gran desfile de modas de la temporada otoño-invierno  
patrocinada por Bagman y asociados- dijo una suave voz femenina - El evento  
ha sido titulado "Moda para sobrevivir al regreso de quien-todos-sabemos" y  
antes de comenzar, quisieramos que se le brindara un fuerte aplauso para el   
señor Ludovic Bagman, organizador de este evento y a las señora Narcisa  
Malfoy y Yves Saint Lauren, por la promocion y la labor que realizaron al  
promocionar este evento y reclutar jovenes modelos para nuestros  
diseñadores, cosa que sin ellas hubiera sido mas que imposibles-  
Unos ligeros y cortese aplausos sedejaron escuchar, y las dos brujas a por  
las que se aplaudia se levantaron, la señora Malfoy era inconfundible,  
vestida y arreglada con esmero, y la señora Saint Lauren era regordeta, pero  
igual de elegante, el desfile comenzo y las modelos recorrian la pasarela  
con petulante elegancia mientras la invisible maestra de ceremonias  
continuaba hablando como periquito australiano  
-vuelos ruches. vistosos encajes, maravillsas piezas bordadas, su seductora  
atencion al detalleentre otras cosas es lo que caracteriza alas piezas de   
novedad de las diseñadoras de harapos finos. un delicado gusto hacia lo  
ancho y los tradicionales encajes de blonda, las faldas anchas y rizadas y  
las alegras blusas estampadas con cuellos corredizosdel estilo campesino ¡en  
plena primavera-  
Ninguno de los cuatro entendio ni jota d lo que decian, por lo que pronto,  
los gemelos comenzaron a hacer comentarios graciosos  
-Mira esa tiene piernas de pollo- decia Fred al oido de su hermana  
-Y aquella le hace falta algo de "pechonalidad"- sonrio George  
-Como todos los diseñadores, los de hartapos finoshan inventado un mundo, y   
uno que gira en torno a nosotras las mujeres, a veces como en este modelo  
con alegres vuelos que enmarcan el rostro...o con talle favorecedor muy  
alargado que la afina...o con el delicado encaje frances que blonda, con  
este alegre y femenino rojo-  
-Yo digo que son bonitas- declaro Ginny, pero de inmediato se arrepintio, al  
ver que a la pasarela entraba un rostro conocido para los cuatro, y que en  
su momento le provoco una gran envidia, pero que ahora le causba un gran  
sentimiento de indiferencia, pues luciendo un precioso conjunto blanco hasta  
los tobillos con decordos negros bordados, levemente ajustado en la cintura  
con un maquillaje que la hacia ver mas grande de lo que en realidadera,   
sumado a que la hacia lucir de verdad muy guapa con un peinado muy moderno,  
desfilaba ante sus ojos nada mas y nada menosue Cho Chang.  
-Entonces no era broma- exclamo Luna asombrada de verdad, lo que provoco que  
los tres Weasley la volteron a ver  
-¿No era broma que- pregunto George, pero de inmediato aparto su atencion   
cuando las modelo con traje de baño comenzaron a aparecer por la pasarela  
-A final del años se corrio el rumor de que Cho habia conseguido un trabajo  
como modelo, yo no le crei, pero mis lindos ojitos no pueden estar  
engañandome- respondio Luna con los ojos muy abiertos  
-Mira que ese estupido de Corner le atino a la primera- dijo Fred  
distridamente- mira nada mas con quien te remplazo- decia al señalar a Cho  
que ahora pasaba con un diminuto traje de baño  
-Si le quitamos que es modelo y que ahora veo que tiene un cuerpo de  
campeonato, no tiene nada con que competir contigo- añadio George  
-Gracias hermano- contesto Ginny fulminandolo con la mirada, pero cuando se  
miraron a los ojos, Ginny solo le saco la lengua en actitud juguetona  
-A menos que Harry Potter prefiera un par de cosas como a eso a una buena  
hechizera- añadio Luna-por que ese chico vive en otro mundo-  
-El burro hablando de orejas- murmuro mordaz Fred  
-¿Que intentas decir con eso- rugio Ginny -¿Que no soy bonita?  
-Nadie esta diciendo que no seas bonita, tienes un cuerpo bonito, pero estas  
en desventajas en cuanto a tu "par",¿verdad chicos-  
-¡a nosotros no nos preguntes eso, es nuestra hermana- exclamo ofendido  
George  
-Yo estoy contenta como soy, y no necesito que la "pelos de paja" me  
critique sobre el tamaño de mi pecho, cuando tu tampoco tienes mucho de que  
presumir-  
-La naturaleza pone lo bueno en envases chiquitos-exclamo Luna como si fuera  
una declaracion de principios

El desfile continuo, y en varias ocaciones noto que habia un chica que le  
daba unvago parecido a Bellatrix Lastrenge, y cada vez que pasaba con  
unnuevo atuendo, Giny arecia encontara mas que evidente ese parecido, y  
aunque no lo iba a aceptar jamas, Cho se veia muy hermosa, incluos Lepidia  
le sacaba mas fotos que ninguna otra.

Casdi una hora despues, un mago alto, muy guapo, con la mandibula cuadrada y  
los ojos azules apareio por la pasarela, escoltado de tres modelos, una  
pelirroja con un antifaz negro que no dejaba ver el color de sus ojos, otra,  
la que se parecia a Bellatrix Lastrenge, solo que ahora,el cabello le caia  
sobre el rostro de una manera que le ocultaba elegantemente los ojos, y la  
ultima con un largo cabello rubio platinado hasta la cintura con una enormes  
gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojos, de nuevo se escucho la voz de la maetra  
de ceremonias  
-Demosle una gran ovacion a nuestro diseñador, el señor Scott Delmechia A.-  
Todos los asitentes se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza,  
losfotografos tomaban mas fotos que nunca, en el recorrido del trayecto por  
el diseñador, Lepidia era quien mas fotos tomaba, el mago con su recta  
dentadura sonreia, pero Ginny cruzo casualmente su mirada con la bruja del  
antifaz, y sintio como si la mconociera de antes, a pesar de no poder verle   
los ojos. El mago saco su varita y se la apunto a su garganta  
-Sonorus-conjuro con una atrayente sonrisa- Muchas gracias damas y cballeros  
por haber venido a esta humilde muestra de misdiseños para la temporada  
otoño invierno, y espero que todos los sangre sucia no piensen ni siquierta  
ponerse una de mis prendas si no quieren sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa,   
a los hijosde magos, no se preocupen-  
Los magos dejaron de aplaudir mientras el mago y sus brujas-modelo hacian  
una reverebcia a los asistentes, los uales mcruzaban miradas y murmullos   
asustados  
-Bueno ya, es hora de la diversion-dijo el mago-no soy el tal Scott  
Delmechia A., de hecho esta muerto, asi que me presento, soy su diseñador  
Jorgunmander, y el que no sea de sangre limpia, tiene diez segundos para  
largarse de aqui si no quiere morir dolorosamente- y sonrio mostrando su  
recta dentadura  
Los magos parecian haber tomado eso como una broma, y un flash retrato a  
Jorgunmander, incluso, las brujas continuaban sentadas, incluso parecian  
tomarlo como una broma de muy mal gusto, lo que molesto al asesino serpiente  
-¿Que perte de "soy Jorgunmander, y el que no sea de sangre limpia, tiene   
diez segundos para largarse de aqui si no quiere morir dolorosamente" no  
entendieron- exclamo molesto como si fuera un niño chiquito-¿Que tengo que  
decir "BU"?


	19. La gran masacre del cabeza de cerdo

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE  
LA GRAN MASACRE DEL CABEZA DE CERDO

El desorden que sobrevino parecio divertirle a Jorgunmander, el cual se doblaba de la risa desde la pasarela, pero Ginny sentia algo difererente, como si ese caos a su alrededor no existiera, y solo estuvieran ella y la bruja del antifaz, la cual parecia sentir lo mismo, pues le mantenia la mirada, como si la examinara con la vista, como si detras de ese antifaz hubiera una maquina de rayos x que veian atravez de Ginny, pero mientras Jorgunmander se desatornillaba de la risa, las otras dos brujas sacaron sus varitas de quien sabe donde y cambiaron sus ropas por unas mas acordes a su filiacion, una tunica negra con capucha y una mascara blanca con lineas rojas, la de los caballeros de Walpurgis, y al final, cuando Jorgunmander se tranquilizo un poco, le cambiaron sus ropas por una tunica de un negro tan obscuro que se sentia que se irradiaba maldad solo de verlo.  
Entre tanto caos, Lepidia mantenia la sangre fria y tomaba fotos a destajo, y Ginny seguia hipnotizada por la bruja del antifaz, hasta que un violento jalon la saco de ese estado, eran sus hermanos que la arrastraban lejos de ese lugar  
-¿Quien es ese- pregutno inoportunamente Luna  
-Ahora no es momento para que te lo expliquen "Loony"- le grito Fred  
-Si vamos a ponernos a salvo- exclamo George  
Y los cuatro entraron a una casa junto a las tres escobas, donde mucha gente se habia refugiado y se encontraba encaramada a las ventanas observando hacia donde habia estado unos minutos antes la pasarela.  
Pero ya en el interior, Ginny queria saber por que sa habia sentido asi, y rapido busco la manera de poder ver hacia donde los mortifagos, pero las ventanas estaban abarrotadas, asi que localizo la escalera y subio hasta el tercer piso donde habia una ventana que daba directamente a la zona donde los mortifagos aparentemente se preparaban, y de inmediato llegaron detras de ella Luna y los gemelos, que igual querian saber lo que iba a suceder.

Jorgunmander revisaba su tunica mientras las otras dos brujas enmascaradas se mantenian a su lado como maniquies, y la bruja de antifaz dirijia la mirada hacia la ventana donde Ginny se asomaba, ella parecia ajena a su alrededor y a Ginny le daba la impresion de que la estaba mirando a ella  
-Maldita arruga, se ve fea, no se quita- comento Jorgunmander con tono afeminado tratando de quitarle una arruga al pliegue de su tunica  
el crugir de capas se escucharon y quince magos aparecieron rodeando a los mortifagos, el auror Murray Quantermain se adelanto con gesto amenazante y apunto con su varita a Jorgunmander, los otros aurores hicieron lo mismo, apuntando aleatoriamente a Jorgunmander o a las mortifagas  
!JORGUNMANDER, QUEDAS ARRESTADO POR CRIMENES DE ALTO GRADO EN CONTRA DEL MUNDO MAGICO Y LA COMUNIDAD MUGGLE- advertia Quantermain con todos sus pulmones, pero fue como si Jorgunmander reconociera a un viejo amigo, pues incluos le sonrio con sinismo  
-¿Quantermain,¿Fudge,¿Umbridge,¿White, a ti no te conozco- dijo señalando a Percy- ¿El grupo de operaciones magicas especiales, francamente me siento deshonrado, hace veinte años hubieran enviado a todos los alfas para intentar someterme, no cabe duda que en Inglaterra es el unico lugar donde se hacen las cosas con los pies-  
-TIENES DERECHO A GUARDAR SILENCIO Y SI TE RESISTES EL PRIMER GRUPO DE ALFAS QUE TE RODEAN SE VERA EN LA NECESIDAD DE SOMETERTE-  
-No le den la oportunidad- exclamo Dolores Umbridge- ustedes son los alfas de Cornellius, demuestrenlo  
-¿Quantermain lider de los alfas, entonces eso significa que Fudge es el nuevo ministro- sonrio maliciosamente Jorgunmander - ¿Me pregunto que le habra sucedido al buen Frank Longbottom, era un buen contrincante¿No te parece Bloodmary-  
La bruja del antifaz ezboso una cruel sonrisas, pero ontinuaba viendo hacia donde Ginny se encontraba  
-SE TE ORDENA ARROJAR DE INMEDIATO TU VARITA Y ENTREGARTE PACIFICAMENTE- continuaba exclamando el auror Quantermain  
-Si el buen Murray quiere jugar al protector del ministro, eso significa que mi doloroso barro en el traser esta cerca, ¿o dime si me equivoco oh poderosa, inteligente y viuda señora White- exclamo Jorgunmander dirijiendole un beso a la bruja de cabello bicolor-¿Todavia te duele haber perdido a tus hijo,¿Me pregunto si me perdonaras algun dia por haberlos matado?  
La bruja White flminaba con odio a Jorgunmander  
-Bueno, dejemos atras el agradable momento del nostalgico recuerdo, a que debo la precencia del mismisimo "ministro" de magia aqui en Hogsmeade,¿Sabian que iba a venir, no lo creo, no se hubieran atrevido a venir, y ahora que estan aqui,¿van a determe, o mejor dicho, ¿van a tratar de detenerme o solo van a presentarme una ridicula molestia como hace veinte años- decia Jorgunmander burlandose sinicamente a pesar que los doce aurores los tenian apuntados, mientras las mortifagas le hacian aparecer esos tetricos ojos magicos de color rojop que se movian a todos lados, y con un asqueroso sondido de "plup", se los colocaron en sus cavidades oculares izquierdas, completando la horrible y bizarra forma de las mascaras  
-La unica razon por la que estan aqui- señalo la mortifaga del antifaz con una seductora voz apartando por fin la vista de la ventana donde Ginny observaba- es que yo misma les hice llegar a ustedes una lechuza donde les advertia de la precencia de ese escurridizo de Aberforth Dumbeldore y su bola de fenomenos,¿o me equivoco señorita Umbridge-  
Dolores Umbridge dio un respingo, y Jorgunmander se boto nuevamente de la risa  
-¿Bloodrice, Bloodfang, no les parece esa bruja de lo mas patetico que han visto en su vida- pregunto Jorgunmander con sarcasmo- pero si mas no recuerdo, le tiene fobia a los hibridos, por que no le traen un par de hombres lobos, no mejor un par de cientos-  
Las mortifagas enmascaradas hicieron una floritura con sus varitas, pero bajo sus mascaras comenzaron a emitir ruidos como aullidos, pero aparentemente no sucedia nada al principio, pero al sexto aulluido, varios sonidos similares a "pops" rodearon la pasarela y en cada "pop" aparecian de ocho a diez hombres lobo, con la mirada inyectada de sangre y el hocico escurriendo de saliva, mostrando amenzadoramente sus colmillos  
-¿Pero como- exclamo muerta de miedo Dolores Umbridge  
-Existe algo llamado alquimia querida Dolores- sonrio Jorgunmander  
En total fueron alrededor de unos veinte o veintiun "pops", Los Aurores no dejaban de apuntar a Jorgunmander, pero Dolores Umbridge le apuntaba a los licantropos que tenia mas cercanos  
-Que lastima que Amos Digory solo se llevara a esos licantropos ancianos, cuando la verdadera accion esta a punto de comenzar- se burlo Jorgunmander e imitando a sus mortifagas, dio un aullido, el cual fue imitado por los docientos hombres lobo al unisono, provocando una aterrador sonido que presagiaba la muerte, pero desde su escondite, una bruja fotografa no dejaba de tomar fotografias, aunque eso si, muerta de miedo.

-¿ya vamos a llegar- pregutno Charlie impaciente a bordo del autobus noctambulo  
-No te preocupes Weasley- añadio Stan dandose importancia- acaban de solicitar muchas paradas en Hogsmeade-  
-Pues entonces date prisa- ordeno Tisbe Tartarus desde su silla  
-No se enoje señorita, vamos a llegar en 4...3...2...1, bienvenidos a Hogsmeade, los trabajadores del autobus noc...-  
-Callate Stan- murmuro Charlie- si tan solo no hubieras sido tan flojo en el colegio tu...  
Pero Charlie se vio interrumpido por una atropellada multitud que desaba subir al autobus noctambulo con rapidez, como su hulleran de algo que los aterrorizaba, y Charlie se dio una idea al ver las expresiones de autentico pavor de los magos y las brujas, pero a pesar de todo, bajaron con mucha dificultad contra corriente, pero en cuanto una rafaga de aire le pego en la cara a Charlie, este se puso como en guardia  
-Licantropos- exclamo volteando a ver a Tisbe  
-¿Estas seguro Charles- pregunto Tisbe un poco asustada, intentado aparentar indiferencia  
-No bromearia con estas cosas Tisbe, hay que hacer algo pronto- dijo Charlie  
-¿Pero que, ademas tenemos nuestras ordenes, debemos de encontrara a William antes de proceder a hacer cualquier estupides- añadio Tisbe con sinismo  
-Bill ya debe de saber que estamos aqui, le voy a dar un minuto, si no llega, yo voy a ir a ver que puedo hacer con los licantrops, ¿entendiste- dijo Charlie  
-Ese es el problema de ustedes los Weasley, siempre le quieren jugar a ser "el heroe valeroso"- bufo Tisbe con molestia- pero esta bien  
Tisbe sacos su varita e hizo aparecer una silla y se postro en ella, mirando como la gente huia en las calles de Hogsmeade, y para la forma en que lo hacian , debia de tratarse de algo muy maligno, quisa el inombrable, o los licantropos que mencionaba Charlie, pero cuando Charlie le dio la espalda, entre un grupo de deseperados magos, iba andando una bruja con una jaula cubierta a cuestas seguida de un hermoso gato de blanco pelaje, pero no le presto mas importancia pues ante ellos, caminando en sentido contrario de la multitud iba caminando Bill Weasley, mirando con asombro a la gente, pero en cuanto reconocio la pelirroja cabellera de su hermano Charles, se detuvo junto a el, y lo miro preocupado  
-¿Que esta sucediendo Charlie- pregunto con un marcado sentimiento de preocupacion-¿Que haces aqui,¿No les ha pasado nada ni a ti ni a nuestros padres-  
-No Bill, pero el profesor Dumbeldore nos ha enviado para ayudarte-  
-¿Nos- pregunto Bill con perspicacia  
-Si William, a mi tambien me ha enviado el profesor Dumbeldore, por si no te has dado cuenta- bufo molesta Tisbe- en Hogwarts podias darte cuenta de donde estaba yo sin que nadie te lo dijera-  
-No es tiempo para que se pongan a recordar sus recuerdos de noviecitos- dijo Charlie molesto- hay aproximadamente unos cien licantropos en el pueblo-  
-¿Estas seguro- exclamo Bill abriendo los ojos y arqueando las cejas  
Charlie asintio  
-Pero no hay de que preocuparse- intervino Tisbe- en el autobus noctambulo escuche a unas ancianas decir que todo el departamento de control y regulacion de criaturas magicas estaba en Hogsmeade ademas del primer grupo de alfas, sin duda lo tendran todo cubierto-  
-Pero la gente esta asustada, lo que significa que algo esta saliendo mal- dijo Bill pensando en voz alta  
Un niño que corria para salvarse se tropezo, y estuvo a punto de ser apalastado por la turba que corria despavoruida, pero Charlie con felinos movimientos lo salvo de una muerte segura  
-Te encuentras bien chico- pregunto  
-No- chillo el niño- ese mago amenazo a todos los que somo hijos de muggles, mi mama es muggle, me voy a morir- decia con deseperacion, tratandose de quitar las manos de Charlie para salir corriendo  
Bill, Charlie y Tisbe endurecieron su gesto, obviamente no eran buenas noticias  
-Bueno, hay que ver que podemos hacer- señalo Bill- no quiero sonar como el profesor Dumbeldore, pero hay que salvar vidas prioritariamente,¿comprendido-  
Tisbe y Charlie asintieron.

El trio desaparecio y se rematerializo en el centro del pueblo, a espaldas de la que era la pasarela del desfile, y Bill hizo un gesto para que no hicieran nada, pues la situacion era por demas desventajosa: cuatro mortifagos, el asesino serpiente y docientos licantropos, por donde se viera las llevaban de perder, y con otro gesto le dio a entender que esperaran a su señal para hacer algo.

Jorgunmander se reia a carcajadas al ver que a Dolores Umbridge casi le daba un ataque cardiaco al ver a tantos hombres lobo cerca de ella, pero tanto Charlie como Bill sintieron que el alma se les caia al cielo al ver que entre los magos del ministerio estaba su hermano Percy, Charlie hizo un amago de entrar a ayudarlo, pero Tisbe y Bill lo jalaron para que no hiciera una tonteria.

Los hombres lobo jadeaban con sus babeantes hocicos, observando con desprecio y desafio a los miembros del ministerio, Jorgunmander se divertia de lo lindo al ver el panico en el rostro de Umbridge, pero fue la mortifaga con antifaz la que tomo la batuta  
-Yira-Kan, no seas malo, danos algo con lo que podamos trabajar- dijo con su sensul tono de voz  
El hombre lobo mas grande y co los ojos mas hermosos (ambar) se levanto sobre sus patas trasera y solto un aullido, que helo la sangre de todos los que lo escucharon, pero los hopmbres lobos se movieron con una rapidez que sobreopaso al ojo humano y en unos segundos tenian rodeados a los auroreas que antes los tenian apuntados, y les mostraban sus filosos colmillos de una manera muy amenazante, mientras otros olfateaban por todos lados, y al cabo de unos minutos, varios apuntaron en direccion al cabeza de cerdo  
-Con que en el cabeza de cerdo- murmuro Jorgunmander!MAXIMUS BOMBORDA-  
y con una explosion detras de otra, las casa que se interponian entre el centro de Hogsmeda y el cabeza de cerdo fueron reducidas a cenizas, entre ellas la tienda de bromas de Zonko  
!Si- murmuraron entre dientes los gemelos, al ver a su maximo competidor reducido a escombros  
La auror White fue la primera en actuar, y de la punta de su varita salieron varios pinchos plateados que hicieron blanco en los licantropos que la rodeaban, los cuales al ser heridos, regresaban a su forma humana, los otrtos aurores se dieron cuenta e intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero solo Murray Quantermain y otros dos aurores eran tan diestros como ella, y aunque los otros lograban aturdir a uno que otro hombre lobo, estos daban mortales sarpazos que los aurores lograban esquivar por muy poco.  
Charlie era sujetado por Bill y Tisbe, pues estos sentian que en cualquier momento su temperamento lo iba a traicionar y se arojaia a la batalla.

En el tercer piso de una casa aledaña a la ahora zona de batalla, Luna se regocijaba de un hecho en la batalla  
-Te lo dije, te lo dije- exclamaba Luna  
-¿Que me dijiste- pregutno molesta Ginny-  
-Pues esta frente a tus ojos, hay hombres lobo, sin siquiera ser luna llena y ni siquiera ser de noche!En tu cara Weasley- exclamo Luna triunfal  
Pero esta se encontraba mas preocupada por la suertede Percy, pues este se debatia en su papel de subsecretario del ministro, mientras Jorgunamander dejaba el campo de batala y con paso tranquilo pasaba entre ellos caminando sobre las cenizas de los edificios que acaba de destruir, con las dos mortifagas enmascaradas a su lado, como una especie de escolta.  
Barbara White, la bruja de cabello bicolor, sometio a diez, quince, veinte hombres lobo con el mismo hechizo de pinchos plateados, y cuando vio el camino libre, se descolgo de la batalla y alcanzo Jorgunmander a mitad del camino rumbo a el cabeza de puerco  
.!CRUCCIO- conjuro con todo su odio arrojandole el hechizo a Jorgunmander, pero una de las enmascaradas se dio cuenta y conn otro encantamiento desvio el maleficio que le habian arrojado a Jorgunmander, lo cual llamo su atencion  
-Asi que a pesar que te arrebate a los gemelos de tu vientre sigues sin aprender la leccion- murmuro Jorgunmander como si estuviera decepcionado- ¿Dime, ¿Cuantas veces bailamos el mismo tango sin que te aprendieras los pasos?  
Pero Barbara White lo miraba con autentico odio, y le hizo una reverencia sin dejarlo de mirar, retandolo silenciosamente a duelo, y antes de levantarse, escupio a sus pies, las dos enmascaradas dieron un respingo enfurecidas, y apuntaron sus varitas a la auror White  
!Bloodfang, Bloodrice detenganse- exclamo Jorgunmander como si se dirijiera a un par de perros de caza - Tengo una cuenta pendiente con esa traidora a la sangre, ustedes vigilen que ese sucio hombre lobo me de algo que me sirva-  
Jorgunmander blandio su varita, y se inclino para regresarle el caballeresco gesto del reto al duelo, pero de inmediato, apunto su varita al pecho de la auror White, y le lanzo un maleficio de color azul, el cual la auror desvio con un escudo e intento contratacar, pero Jorgunmander desaparecio y reaparecio arriba de la auror y le lanzo otro maleficio de color rojo, que la auror apenas y pudo esquivar, pero cuando el hechizo se impacto en el suelo, provoco un gran agujero de mucha profundidad, pero Jorgunmander le dio la espalda  
-Solo has mejorado un poco, todavia no estas a mi nivel Barabara, sigues preparandote inutilmente, pero cuando volteo, la auror White ya no estaba, pues esta habia copiado su tecnico, solo que esta habia habia hecho flotar una gran montaña de tierra y la dejo caer sobre Jorgunmander, el cual salio con la tunica manchada y escupiendo lodo  
-¿Sabes que el lodo arruina la seda estupida- exclamo enfurecido- esta era mi mejor tunica imbecil, cuando te mate voy a hacer una tunica con tu piel-  
Pero White no charlaba, le lanzaba volas de hielo que salian de su varita, cada vez mas grandes hasta tomar el tamaño de monolitos, Jorgunmander aparecia y desaparecia para esquivarlos , pero luego su cuerpo comenzo a arder y los bloques de hielo se derretian a su toque, y cuando Barbara White dejo de lanzarle los bloques de hielo, Jorgunmander concentro todo ese fuego en la punta de su varita, y esta adquirio el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto y se la arrojo a la auror, la cual utilizo su varita a modo de bat de baseball para repeler el maleficio, pero sin quere, la bola de fuego fue a para a Honeydukes, haciendola volar en mil pedazos  
-Si- volvieron a murmurrar ebtre dientes Fred y George, ahora no iban a tener rivales comerciales en Hogsmeade, pero no lo disfrutaron al pensar que quiza la gente que habia en su interior no habia alcanzado a salir, y rogaron por que al momento de el hechizo, todos hubieran desalojado el edificio  
!Esa estupida- gruño Luna al ver que su hermana al parecer habia vencido el miedo y se arriesgaba a adentrarse mas en el campo de batalla, tomando audazes fotos.

Jorgunmander disfrutaba de la lucha, por unos instantes la lucha parecia nivelada, pero constantemente se burlaba de de la auror con comentarios despectivos, y Charlie, Bill y Tisbe los escuchaban todos, pero mientras Jorgunmander parecia incansable, Barbara White comenzaba a perder fuerzas, debido a que utilizaba hechizos, maleficios y encantamientos muy poderosos, y con el desarrollo de la batalla, se le dificultaba esquivar y repeler los que Jorgunmander le arrojaba. Mientras que la lucha entre Licantropos y aurores se inclinaba del lado de los hombres lobos, a tal grado que incluso Cornellius Fudge se veia en la necesidad de utilizar hechizos propios, para proteger a la aterrorizada Dolores Umbridge, incluso uno de los aurores era depedazado por los colmillos de una grupo de violentos hombres lobo.  
Jorgunmander ya estaba a unos pasos del cabeza de puerco, donde los hombres lobo se las veian negras para intentar entrar, pues por la puerta y las ventanas salian volando licantropos profiriendo dolorosos alaridos de dolor, lo que llamo poderosamente la atencion de la bruja con antifaz, que se ancamino para alcanzar a Jorgunmander, pero parecia que no caminaba sobre el suelo, sino que flotaba de una forma eterea sobre el aire a una moderada velocidad.  
Y entro al cabeza de puerco, y solo hubo un destello rojo que ilumino todo el lugar, y de inmediato salio arrastrando con la varita a la bruja Kauffman, que se retorcia como si le estuviera dando un ataque eplileptico, y los hombres lobo que estaban libres se acercaron y la olfatearon como si fuera comida, Jorgunmander parecio muy interesado y arrojo un hechizo a la auror que la hizo salir volando despedida al otro lado del pueblo  
Y caminando, como si nada estuviera pasando, se acerco a donde tenian a la bruja Kauffman, pero luego volteo a donde Cornellius Fuge luchaba por salvar su vida  
-Señor ministro, le doy dos minutos para largarse de aqui con todos sus lamebotas, y le prometo que no los voy a asesinar..hoy- dijo dirigiendose al ministro como si estos fueran menos que una insignificante basura en su zapato  
!Enervate- conjuro con toda la naturalidad del mundo apuntando a la bruja Kauffman, la cual abrio los ojos y al darse cuenta de la situacion dio un ininconfundible grito de pavor con sus ojos desorbitados  
-Bloodmary, ¿podrias decirle a esos hibridos que tomen sus formas humanas, me causan asco- murmuro Jorgunmander y luego volteo a ver a la bruja Kauffman- necesito de tu colaboracion, entre menos te tardes, mas rapido te mueres ¿okis-

El hombre lobo mas grande se transformo frente a sus ojos en un adonis de largo cabello negro y gesto galante, pero con una mirada de ojos frios, que tenia solo un taparrabo de piel negra, su fisico era impactante y en el cinturon tenia una varita  
-¿No me gusta como nos trratas- gruño Yira.Kan -Te exigo mas rrespeto en adelante-  
-Como tu digas- balbuceo Jorgunmander -¿QUE NO COMPRENDES FUDGE,¡ MALDITA SEA, LARGATE SI QUIERES SEGUIR SIENDO EL PEOR MINISTRO DE MAGIA-  
-Disculpelo señor Yira Kan- añadio Bloomary- es tan solo un niño, ahora podria decirnos que huele en esta basura- dijo señalando a la bruja Kauffman  
-Esta hembrra esta imprregnada con el olorr del niño que vivio- dijo el hombre lobo de pelo negro  
-Muy bien preciosa- sonrio cruelmente Jorgunmander- la respuesta sigue en pie, dame respuestas y moriras rapido y sin dolor, sino, mira que los perros tiene hambre, Bloodmary, has tu truco de magia.

Ginny, Fred, Luna y George habian corrido a otra ventana para ver lo que sucedia, sin Zonko de por medio, tenian plena vista de lo que sucedia, mientras loa derrotados aurores recogian a los que no podian caminar, y desaparecian, a un aullido del hombre lobo que estaba en su forma humana provocaba que los demas licantrops dejaran de atacarlos y solo les mostrarn los filosos colmillos.  
Bloodmary torturaba con la maldicion cruciatis a la bruja Kauffman, pero esta se carcajea en vez de gritar, lo que molestaba a Jorgunmander  
-Ya estuvo bien- bufo el asesino serpiente- eres dura, no lo niego, pero vamos a ver como te comportas cuando ye quemen los sesos, Bloodfang, has lo tuyo- ordeno Jorgunmander a una de las brujas enmascaradas, la que se parecia a Bellatrix Lastrenge, pero en ese momento tenia puesta esa horrible mascara, que dejo al descubierto al hechar hacia sus hombros su capucha, dejando al descubierto ese horrible ojo magico de color rojo, que en ese momento se clabava en el rostro de la bruja Kauffman, la cual cerro los ojos, pero Jorgunmader utilizo sus propias manos para abrir los ojos de la bruja,  
-LEGEREMENS- exclamo Bloodfang apuntando su varita a la cabeza de la bruja Kauffman, la cual comenzo a retorcerse y a poner en blanco los ojos, como si le estuvieran aplicando un cruciatis pero por dentro.

Pero a lo lejos, se escucho el silbido de la locomotora, que anunciaba su partida, y esta fue una señal para la enmascarada  
-El tren- exclamo- el niño que vivio va en el tren, el maldito bastardo va en el tren-  
-¿Y que esperan imbeciles- pregunto Jorgunmander con tranquilidad -¿que destruya yo mismo el tren, largate y traeme la cabeza de ese bastardo de Potter-concluyo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-¿y tu que esperas- señalo al ver al hombre lobo- ¿Que les de croquetas?  
El hombre lobo le dirigio un fulminante mirada a Jorgunmander y se volvuio a transformar en hombre lobo y dando otro aterrador aullido, provoco que sus licantropos salieran detras de el, Bloodfang y Bloodrice desparecieron con un crujir de sus capas, dejando a Jorgunmander y a Bloodmary con la bruja Kauffman, la cual los miraba mal encarada y ceñuda  
-¿Te crees muy valiente- pregunto Jorgunmander - Sirviendole de tapadera a ese protector de fenomenos-  
Pero Jorgunmander acerco su rostro y la bruja Kauffman aprovecho para escupirsela, lo que Bloodmary contesto con un poderoso puñetazo que le rompio la nariz y le tiro dos dientes que escupio con sangre  
-Tu te lo buscaste- rugio el asesino serpiente- ahora me vas a decir donde esta ese anciano y sus fenomenos!ACCIO TIBIA- conjuro Jorgunmander y asquerosamente los dos huesos de ambas píernas de la bruja Kauffman rompieron los ligamentos y la piel y fueron volando a las manos de Jorgunmander, el cual se desatornillaba de la risa al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre  
!ACCIO PERONE¡!ACCIO CLAVICULA¡!ACCIO COSTILLAS¡!ACCIO COLUMNA VERTEBRAL-

La bruja Kauffman habia sido reducida a una mole casi uniforme de carne sanguinolienta, mientras Jorgunmander hacia malabares con sus huesos, pero un flash lo tomo por sorpresa y provoco que los huesos se calleran al piso, el "click" de una camara fotografica le llamo poderosamente la atencion, pues detras de unos barriles, temblando de miedo, estaba Lepidia Lovegood, que hasta ese momento estaba tomando fotografias  
-¿Tomaste mi mejor angulo- pregunto Jorgunmander con jovialidad, Lepidia estaba muerta de miedo, y no era la unica que se moria de miedo, pues desde ese tercer piso, Ginny sufria por lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a la hermana de su amiga  
Jorgunmander caminaba hacia Lepidia posando, la camara se disparaba sola, pero Lepidia ya no estaba conciente, estaba aterrado por la porecencia del asesino serpiente, y sin quere se hizo pis en los pantalones  
-Que asco maldita niña- exclamo ofendido Jorgunmander- ¿Y asi te atrevez a tomarle fotos al hijo del señor tenebroso, no mereces ni vivir asquerosa bruja meas pantalones!Avada Kadev...  
!EXPELLIARMUS- conjuro Bill Weasley con todas sus fuerza  
La varita del asesino serpiente salio volando por los aires, pero Bloodmary la invoco y se la regreso a Jorgunmander, el cual miraba a Bill enfurecido  
-¿Quien eres tu- dijo Jorgunmander con rabia contenida  
!THUNDERIA¡- conjuro Charlie y del aire cayo un gigantesco rayo que se impacto en Jorgunmander y Bloodmary, arrojandolos de la señora Kauffman, Tisbe se acerco a la maltrecha señora Kauffman, y los hermanos Weasley la miraron intrigados  
-Todavia vive- exclamo Tisbe- voy a llevarla a San Mungo- y la envolvio en su capa y desaparecio  
!QUE MALDITO INSULTO ES ESTE- exclamo Jorgunmander casi con espuma en la boca -ESA FANOMENO ERA MI VICTIMA, AHORA USTEDES DOS TOMARAN SU LUGAR ESTUPIDOS PELIRROJOS-  
Y alzo la varita la varita en contra de Bill, el cual se presto a esquivar el hechizo, fuera cual fuera, pero Charlie se adelanto  
!Petrificus Totalis- murmuro para intentar sorprender a Jorgunmander , pero Bloodmary se interpuso y reboto el hechizo, que fue a dar de rebote y sin querer en Lepidia Lovegood, y cuando Jorgunmander intento atacar, Bloodmary se lo impidio  
-Quitate- le ordeno  
Pero la bruja del antifaz nego con la cabeza  
-Tu mision es la cabeza de Potter, recuerdalo, asi que vamonos- ordeno  
-Se han salvado pelirrojos, pero los proximos son ustedes,¿me oyeron- gruño Jorgunmander y desaparecio con un crujir de su capa.

Bill no dudo, y de inmediato se adentro al cabeza de puerco, el cual parecia haber sufrido un incendio sin flama, todos los muebles estaban quemados, pero na habia evidencias de llamas, y sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, llego a una puerta muy vieja, y la abrio con un encantamiento, y se topo con una enorme habitacion, con una cama y una mesilla, en la mesilla habia una caja, y en su interior se encontraban los regalos de Harry, menos dos, el cromo de brujas y magos famosos y el colmillo de dragon, pero por un escuido encontro tres cartas y las leyo, y cuando escucho los pasos de su hermano, las destruyo, ahora ya tenia una idea de donde estubo Harry y a donde se dirigia, Charlie entro de improvisto a la habitacion, pero no se dio cuenta de la caja con los regalos de Harry, por lo que cerro la caja y la redujo con un hechizo al tamño de poder llevarla en el bolsillo  
-Tenemos que irnos Bill, el ministerio regreso con refuersos, y hay que informar a Dumbeldore-  
-No- dijo Bill- ya se donde esta Harry, tenemos que irnos si los queremos alcanzar-  
!Charlie, Bill- se escucho el grito de su hermana Ginny desde la primera palnta del cabeza de cerdo  
-¿Que haces aqui- exclamo Bill con brusquedas, ocultando su sorpresa  
!No es para que te pongas asi conmigo Bill¡- gruño Ginny- vine aqui con Lep Lovegood, la hermana mayor de Luna-  
Charlie volteo hacia la puerta y se topo con sus hermanos Fred y George  
-¿Que demonios hacen ustedes aqui- exclamo Charlie, Ginny penso que eparecia un dragon arrojandole fuego por la boca a sus hermanos  
!Calma ese fuego dragoncito¡- dijo Fred haciendose el ofendido  
-Si, cualquiera podria confundirte con mama- señalo George  
Esas palabras arrancaron sonrisas a todo mundo, incluso Luna, que no sabia por completo el significado de esas palabras  
-Vamonos de aqui- apuro Bill y los seis salieron a toda prisa del cabeza de cerdo  
-Ginny fue casi la ultima en salir, y vio un trozo de pergamino tirado en el suelo, y aprovechando que Bill volteo hacia otro lado, lo guardo en su bolsillo.

La gente comenzo a salir a la calle, y de inmediato se congregaron en los puntos que habian sido destruidos, Charlie se agacho en las pisadas de los hombes lobos  
-Estos licantropos no son comunes- murmuro para si mismo- El profesor Snape tenia razon, las manadas han vuelto a Inglaterra-  
-Ahora si habra trabajo para el departamento de regulacion y control de criaturas magicas- añadio Luna con su aire despistado  
Charlie iba a replicar la crueldad del comentario de Luna, cuando dos crujidos de capa los interrumpieron, eran Tisbe y Fleur  
-¿Que haces de pie tan pronto- exclamo Bill al ver palida a su novia -¿Por que la trajiste- le reclamo a Tisbe  
-Yo no la traje, ella me siguio- replico Tisbe que tenia la capa llena de sangre  
-Me envia el pgofesog Dumbeldog, quiegue hablag con Freg y Geoge de algo muy impogtante de inmediato- dijo con una sonrisa - No se quiza este sea la entguevista paga seg miemngos de la ogden-  
El rostro de Fred y George se ilumino y ambos desaparecieron de inmediato sin preguntar de donde venia Fleur o a donde tenian que ir  
-¿que pasa- pregunto Bill  
Pero Fleur le dirijio una obvia mirada a Ginny y a Luna y luego a Bill, como si pudieran leerse la mente, y saco su varita, y el autobus noctambulo parecio enmdedio del desorden y Stan Shunpike decendio  
-Bienv...-  
-Si dices una sola palabra de convertire tus granos en estircol de arpia- amenzao Charlie apuntandole con la varita  
-Chicas, gueguesen a la madguiguega, Molly esta muy pgeocupada por ustedes-  
Sorprendentemente, Ginny no objeto nada y subio seguida de Luna, que no comprendia, Bill saco unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las dio a Stan  
-Llevatelas lejos de aqui- ordeno, y en cuanto Stan subio al autobus, este desaparecio

-¿Y bien- pregunto Charlie voltendo a ver a su hermano-¿Que esta sucediendo-  
-El pgofesog Dumbeldog nos lo quito del camino- explico Fleur- en cuanto se entego del mensaje de esa tal Bella Dona me dio una pocion gueconstitutiva para alcanzarlos, y tenemos que ignos de aqui ya, pog que el señog ministgo no tagda en volveg,¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde ig-  
-Esa es mo parte- intervino Tisbe-la bruja que lleve a San Mungo se solto de lalengua y me dijo algo de que estan lleando al niño que vivio a Saint Lux Bell Hill-  
Bill reacciono y volteo a ver a su hermano  
!La colina de las hadas- dijeron al unisono los hermanos Weasley  
-Y al paercer los licantropos van detras de el- dijo Tisbe con frialdad  
Y no hubo necesidad de una palabra mas, los cuatro miembros de la orden del Fenix desaparecieron, y justo a timpo, pues simultaneamente, los miembros del departamento de catastrofres del mundo magico hacia su aparicion donde las ruinas amenazaban con prenderse fuego espontaneamente.

Mientras, en el atiborrado autobus noctambulo, Luna veia confundida a Ginny que aparentaba una gran tranquilidad  
-¿Te sientes bien- pregunto preocupada  
-No te entiendo Luna,¿A que te refieres- pregunto Ginny desconcertada  
-A que acabamos de ver una horrible masacre, que tu hermano "el cabeza de estiercol" casi pierde la vida, que conocimos de lejos al asesino serpiente, y tus hermanos tuvieron el valor de enfrentarlo, y el asesino serpiente aparentemente huyo de ellos, y ahora ellos nos envian de regreso a tu casa sin decirnos nada por que ellos estan y saben algo que o no quieren que nos enteremos o no debemos de enterarnos- explico Luna mientras contaba con sus dedos  
-¿Tu tambien te diste cuenta- sonrio nerviosamente Ginny  
Luna asintio y se disponia a continuar con la platica, cuando aparecio Stan Shunpike  
-¿A donde me dijeron que iban-  
-A la madr...-dijo Luna, pero Giny le piso el pie y saco el papel que habia tomado del cabeza de cerdo y lo leyo  
-¿A Once Upon Town- dijo Ginny leyendo el papel  
-Y que hay de bueno ahi- pregunto Stan rascandose la coronilla  
-Este, es que-  
-En el colegio nos dejaron hacer un reporte de la colina de las hadas- se apresuroa intervenir Luna  
-Como sea, nos pagaron por llevarlas lejos, no es de mi incumbencia a donde quieran ir- murmuro Stan Shunpike- pero tengo que adverirte que anoche en ese lugar fue donde aparecio una de las cinco marcas tenebrosas,¿No gustan the, un panecillo'-  
-No gracias- contesto Luna con su aire despistado y volteo a ver a su amiga-¿Estas segura que quieres ir ahi-  
-Tengo una corazonada, pero si no quieres ir, puedes regresar a tu casa- aclaro Ginny  
-No, no es eso, yo tambien quiero ir, es interesante visitar un colonia de hadas, pero siento como que algo se me olvida- decia Luna entrecerrando los ojos para recordar algo- pero no importa, no ha de ser nada importante-

En Hogsmeade, en un rincon lleno de escombros, en el lugar donde apenas unos minutos antes se habia desarrollado una cruel batalla, se encontraba una bruja sujetando una camara con sus petrificadas manos, totalmente rigida a causa de un hechizo que iba dirigida al asesino serpiente y por casualidad habia sido rebotado a ella. Movia los ojos freneticamente para intentar llamar la atencion de alguna persona que pasara por ahi, pero todo fue inutilmente, pues habia mas preocupacion en apagar los rotes de fuego en Zonko y Honeydukes, por lo que Lepidia Lovegood profirio una muda exclamacion maldiciendo a su hermana Luna.

Habian pasado casi una hora desde que el tren habia abandonado la estacion e Hogsmeade abordo del tren numero 616 con el destino al anden 2 1/4 en Manchetser, y la anciana ocupante del ultimo compartimento se habia encerrado a lodo y canto, tras mostrar su billete con destino a Once Upon Town, dejo claras instrucciones que no se le molestara en todo el trayecto, y cuando termino de asegurarse de que nadie la veia,

se cumplio una hora exacta que habia salido del cabeza de puerco frente a llas narices del mismisimo ministro de magia.  
Comenzo a retircerese de dolor en el piso del compartimiento, sus lechosos ojos cambiaron de color y se volvieron verdes, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo aparecio en su frente, su cuerpo se alargo, las arrugas desaparecieron de su cara y de igual manera se alargo, su cabello se acorto y se puso tiezo a la altura de la nuca y adquirio adquirio un tono tan negro como el azabache. Pero no era el unico que cambiaba, pues el gato cambio de fortma tambien , adquiriendo una figura femenina, con una vieja y raida capa blanca, y unos frios y aterrorizantes ojos azules, que la hacian dar una temible apariencia, eso si guapa, pero temible  
-Fue facil,¿verdad Har...Potter- comento Albia -pero de seguro tambien sentiste la precencia de los mortifagos-  
Harry asintio, todavia un poco desconcertado, pero saco su collar con el colmillo, y vio claramene como este se encontraba colorido de un verde palido, Harry volteo a ver a labia para saber el por que  
-Tu sabes la respuesta, hay licantropos- dijo Albia- pero no hay peligro hasta que el mismo detector de tenebrismo te avise, asi que es hora de ir a lo nuestro!Alohomora!  
Apunto su varita a la jaula cubierta y desde el otro lado de la cubierta se sscucho un "click", y de inmediato , Harry le quito la cubierta dejando al descubierto a una pequeña y hermosa persona que parecia dormida, era una mujer, con antenas saliéndole de la cabeza y un par de las como de mariposa naciéndole en los homoplatos, su piel era de color azul claro y su cabello azul turquesa, sus ojos eran ambar, y no media mas que la palma de la mano de un humano adulto, Albia le puso la punta de su varita en el corazon de la hada  
!Enervate-  
La hada abrio los ojos y se sento de inmediato y dio un deseperezador bozteso, pero de inmediato con los ojos entrecerrados dio una revision a todo su alrededor asustada y sorprendida a la vez, y con la primera persona con la que se topo fue con Harry, o mejor dicho con sus ojos  
-¿Lilyve- murmuro con una aguda vocecilla  
-No Limiya, ella no es Lilyve, es su hijo Harry James- comento Albia abriendo la puertecilla la jaula  
-¿Quien es Lilyve- interrumpio Harry mientras observaba como el hada se deseperesaba agitando sus hermosas alas  
-Ese era el apodo con las que las chicas de Gryffindor llamabamos de cariño a Lily Evans- dijo Limiya con la voz entre cortada  
-¿Y por que tu sabes eso- pregunto Harry  
-Se muchas mas cosas que te incumben pequeño Jimmy, y mi destino era quedarme a tu lado, pero cuando el-que-mi-raza-teme-nombrar ataco a tus padres, Tadeus Tartarus, el padrini de Lilyve me tomo junto con todas las cosas que le peretenecieron en vida y las guardo para que ti, esperando a que umplieras la mayoria de edad- dijo el hada con su molesta vocecilla  
-Lo que Limiya esta tratando de decirte es que ella estaba destinaa a convertirse en tu Gayfel, pero Tadeus Tartarus y el tio Albus lo impidieron- intervino Albia  
Harry hizo un elocuente gesto de incomprension y Albia dio un suspiro  
-Un Gayfel es una especie de espirtu guardian, algo mas o menos parecido a un patronus, pero la diferencia radica en que no utilizas tu propia magia para invocarlos, pues existen independientemente a tu magia, solo que quieras hacerlo verdaderamante poderoso le convidarias un poco de tu poder, pero por lo regular los Gayfeles son mucho muy raros, y son utilizados como "asistentes" en el campo de batalla, Limiya y Lilive eran casi invencibles cuando luchaban juntas- pero Albia interumpio su explicacion cuando el hada se poso muy coqueta en el hombro de Harry  
-Has crecido mucho pequeño Jimmy- sonrio la hada con picardia- y pensar que yo jugaba contigo cuando eras un bebe, y tu tambien has crecido mucho pequeña Lucrecia-   
-¿Entonces eres capaz de reconocerme- pregunto Albia desconcertada  
-Como voy a olvidar esos hermosos ojos y esa mirada tuya Deidre Lucrecia Albia Rubiconia Dumbeldore, si eras la chica mas linda de los de primer curso que Lilive tuvo a su cuidado- contesto la hada con una nostalgica sonrisa-¿Entonces Jimmy ya cumplio diecisiete años?  
-No- contesto tajantemente Albia- falta todo un año completo para eso, pero otro asunto muy peligroso nos obligo a recurrir a ti un año antes de lo que habias acordado con el abuelo-  
-No me lo tienes que decir- dijo Limiya con tristesa- Scott, el asesino serpiente ha regresado-  
-Si, y como dijo el abuelo, ese individuo ya perdio hace muchisimos años el derecho a ser llamado por su verdadero nombre, Scott ha muerto para todos nosotros, ahora solo es Jorgunmander- dijo Albia con coraje en su voz  
-Y eso significa que la guerra esta a punto de comenzar- comento la hada  
-Pero esta vez tenemos un as bajo la manga- dijo Albia señalando con los ojos a Harry e ipregnando de conviccion sus palabras- aqui puedes retomar tu juramento a Lilive y enseñarle a Har...Potter todo lo que su madre sabia-  
-Me pides algo casi imposibles, Lucrecia, la mama de Jimmy tardo casi un año en dominar solo los conceptos basicos- dijo con triztesa el hada  
-Pero yo no te estoy sugiriendo el metodo tradicional, pues ademas, recuerda de quien tambien es hijo-  
-Incluso con eso, no esta listo, ¿cuantos años tiene, catorce, quince-  
-Hoy cumpli los dieciseis- intervino Harry enojado de que hablaran de el y sus padres sin que lo tomaran en cuenta, pero Albia parecia si estar decidida a ignorarlo  
-Eso no es ningun impedimento, yo se que Potter puede soportar "la filtracion de memorias", como te dije, ¿no despues de todo es hijo del gran James Poter- dijo Albia con una extraña actitud positiva  
-Creo que tienes razon, disculpa Jimmy por dudar de ti, ¿Por donde comenzamos-  
-¿Que te parece por los hechizos de combate y luego le hablas un poco de su madre- sugirio Albia- y si no les molesta, quiero tomar una siesta-  
Y con un perezoso respingo fue transformandose en ese hermoso gato blanco, y extrañamente, se acurruco en las piernas de Harry, el cual no se atrevio a hacer nada para evitarlo, temeroso de la reaccion de la bruja si se negaba  
Limiya le sonrio a Harry de la misma forma con picardia  
-Ponte comodo Jimmy, por que esto va a tomar un buen rato- dijo la hada volando hasta la butaca frente a el y viendolo con atencion a sus ojos verdes-Mira, yo se que tu eres Harry James Potter, y quines fueron tus paps y hasta tus abuelos, pero primero tienes que saber algo de mi, para ser justos, por que un dicho muy sabio dice que no debes de hablar con extraños, asi que deja presentarme soy Limiya, hija de Lameyi, y soy un hada exiliada del clan de Oberon, ahora dejame explicarte que en el mindo existen dos tipos de razas de las hadas dispersas por todo el mundo, las comunes y a las que yo pertenesco, y como yya has de saber, las comunes son por decirlo de una manera simple, estupidas-  
Harry no pudo evitar reir, la manera en que el hada hablaba y gesticulaba lo hacia reir  
-Bueno, a la raza que yo pertenesco son un poco mas oscas, pero no por eso menos estupidas, ya que por qlgun milenario y ridiculo motivo, poseen una forma de pensar similar a los centauros, y al igual que las tontas mulas, mi raza se siente mas alla del bien y el mal, pues segun las hadas que decienden de los clanes de Magdala y de Oberon, dicen que fueron condenadas por los magos de la antepenultima guerra mitologica a ser los mudos testigos de la historia, mientras que nuestras estupidas primas fueron condenadas a vigilar y proteger a los muggles, y es la obligacion de cada hada que pertenece a mi clan, precenciar y dar fe de los eventos de tracendencia que ocurran en el mundo magico, ¿como lo hacen, ni yo misma comprendo como funciona eso aun, pero algun dia aprendere, pero tienen prohibido intervenir directa o indirectamente en el desarrollo de tales eventos, razon por la que yo fui expulsada y exiliada, razon por la que deambule por los bosques de Inglaterra sola y abatida, enterandome de cosas que se supone ni un hada deberia de saber-  
Harry veia atentamente al hada y prestaba atencion a cada una de sus palabras  
-Pero ahora que ya me conoces mejor, vamos a lo as interesante, y es importante que lo aprendas- dijo el hada casparreando para limpiarse la garganta- existen una variante casi infinita de hechizos magicos para todo tipo, un mago bruja en facultades puede memorizar mas de diez millones de hechizos, aunque solo ocupe la centesima parte de tales hechizos, pero se dividen en elementales, energeticos, de invocacion, de transmutacion y de curacion, el famoso pentagrama de Merlin, esa es la base de la magia moderna, y cada diciplina de la magia toma los hechizos, madiciones y conjuros de cada uno de los cinco campos del pentagrama, pero los hechizos de combate requieren la mas amplia gama de variantes, por lo que tomas lo bueno y lo malo del pentagrama, pues igual necesitas atacar que defenderte, curar una herida o acabar con el sufrimiento de un aliado o un enemigo o incluos en el momento acabar con la vida de tu enemigo, por la simple razon de que si tu no lo haces, el acabara con la tuya, hay un hechizo ue te ayudara a desviar cualquier embrujo, y le dicen bulgarmente "el muro", pero es un poderoso hechizo que detiene y ebsorbe cualquier maldicion que se te arroje, ahora cierra los ojos, pues voy a enseñartelo  
Harry obedecio y sintio un chistoso dolor en la frente, en la cicatriz  
!ELFOCUS- murmuro la hada  
Y la imagen de letras revueltas en la mente de Harry se aglomero y causo un gran estrepito, pero entre tantas letras, unas sobresalian de las demas, y se juntaron, deteniendo el movimiento de las demas "escudeto", decian las letras juntas, pero de pronto las letras desaparecieron, y la imagen de un hocico babeante y unos malignos ojos inyectados de sangre aparecieron en la mente de Harry, y una extraña sensacion parecida a un escalofrio pero a la vez diferente le perforo el pecho, Harry abrio los ojos y saco el colmillo de dragon de su ropa y este casi resplandecia a causa del verde intenso que emitia, Albia de inmediato tomo su forma humana y blandio su varita, su gesto, de por si temible, ahora lo era mucho mas, y con una gelida mirada volteo a ver a Harry  
-Luego te contaran la historia de tu madre Potter, ahora aprende todo lo que puedas rapido, yo voy a detenerlos-  
-¿A quien- pregunto el hada preocupada  
-A los licantropos- contesto Harry incredulo  
Albia abrio con su varita el compartimento del tren y lo cerro con un asoton, y por el resplandor que emitio la puerta, sin duda habia quedado cerrada  
-Lo siento Jimmy, pero la jefa ha mandado- sonrio la hada sin duda para quitarle tensio al mometo- ahora abre bien los ojos y ve directamente a los mios,el conocimiento ya esta en ti, al igual que las habilidades, solo recuerda, dejame sacarlas al exterior!Legeremens¡-

Harry sintio que a pesar que era el mismo hechizo que Snape habia utilizado en el incontables ocaciones en su contra en aquellas horribles clases de occlumancia, el modo de hacerlo de Limiya, era por mucho mas diferente, y por lo tanto mas delicado y menos agresivo, pues la imagenes que el tambien experimentaba eran mas claras y en orden regresivo, Harry cabalgando en el lomo de los threstals, golpeando con furia a Malfoy, besandose con Cho, la navidad en la casa de Sirius, y asi sucesivamente, hasta llegar a su niñez, revisando recuerdos que Harry aparentemente ya habia olvidado y sin embargo estaban ahi en su mente, pero Limiya las revisaba con sumo cuidado, y aunque eran pocos e intercalados con otros recuerdos de maltrato, eso si mas vividos, de Tio Vernon, Dudley y Tia Petunia, pero esta era la protagonista de la mayoria de esos recuerdos olvidados, que concisitian en gestos toscos y casi imperceptibles de cariño hacia el, pero igual desaparecieron, hsta llegar al momento mas dramatico, pues el habia precenciado, sin ser consiente de ello, el asesinato de su madre, y como despues Lord Voldemort intento acabar con su vida, Limiya se detuvo ahi, y el recuerdo se veia borroso y muy poco claro  
!Elfocus- dijo Limiya y fue como si Harry mismo vivera de nuevo el momento en que habia sido atacado, claramente veia como Voldemort le apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza, riendose con estridentes carcajadas recitamdo el conjuro asesino que supuestamanente le iba a arrebatar la vida, pero en ese preciso instante la imagen se congelo y las figuras se transformaron en letras, la que supuestamente era Voledmort era quien mas letras poseia, moviendose como gusanos dentro de su contorno, y al momento que el destello verde rebotaba sobre el "Voldemort de letras", muchaos de estos gusanos de letras se desprendian y se disipaban, pero otros, que eran la gran mayoria, pasaban dentro del cuerpo de Harry, engrosandolo, y esas mismas palabras pasaron como recuerdos, y formaban palabras, que eran hechizos; Blizarra, Phebos, Piraga, Gaitoria, Tornadio, Stalacta, eran unas pocas de las que pasaban por su mente.  
Pero varios aullidos verdaderamente terrorificos los regresaron a la realidad, abrio los ojos y vio que Limiya lo miraba asustada y palida  
-Entonces eso fue lo que sucedio esa noche- murmuraba con tristeza- asi fue como Lilyve murio-  
Harry no supo que hacer, pero un nuevo aullido recoriio todos los vagones, y este era mas potente que el primero, lo que significaba que estaban mas cerca, Harry saco su varita de su bolsillo, y miro preocupado al hada  
-No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola, solo necesito un respiro- dijo Limiya- ahora ve y ayuda a Albia  
Harry obedecio, pero al salir al pasillo deso no haberlo hecho, pues lo primero que vio le hizo sentir que vomitaba; una piel sangrante tirada a sus pies, y en el muro de enfrente habia una figura humanoide desollada, jadeando agonicamente, por la forma de su hocico, Harry dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de un licantropo, ya que se encontraba clavado en "X" con estacas de plata en pies y manos, otro aullido se dejo escuchar, y por la forma en que se emitian, se podia decir que eran de dolor, y venian del carro contiguo, por lo que haciendo acopio de valor, se encamino, pero en el recorrido a tomar el pomo de la puerta, cinco o seis aullidos se dejaron escuchar, y al abrir la puerta, dio una harcada y vomito, y comprendio de inmediato por que decian que Albia era diabolica: ella ya no se encontraba en el vagon, pero a su paso habia dejado los cuerpos de seis licantropos completamente destrozados regados por el suelo, el techo, las paredes de el carro, pintando de rojo carmesi las paredes, los pasajeros magos estaban encerrados en sus compartimentos, aterrados por lo que acaban de ver, una bruja anciana casi sifria un ataque cardiaco, y una niña bruja veia con los ojos abiertos hacia el pasillo, incapaz de comprender el horror, Harry volvio a vomitar, y cuando ya no tenia mas que devolver, paso sobre las viceras y pedazos de piel de los licantropos, mas aullidos desgarradores se alcanzaban a escuchar, al cambiar de carro, esta vez no encontro ningun cuerpo, ni ninguna mutilacion o siquiera signo de lucha, pero al llegar a la puerta de ese vagon, una gota carmesi le cayo en la manga, y al voltear al techo, se horrorizo: pues como si fueran un bizarro adorno decorativo, mas licantrops se encontraban jadeando dolorosamente clavados en el mismo techo con estacas plateadas atravezandoles distintas partes del cuerpo, y Harry se acerco al cuarto vagon, y era el penultimo antes de llegar a la locomotora, mas aullidos se escucharon y de una manera que a Harry se le helo la sangre, pero luego vinieron acompañados de gritos de furia de la mismisma Albia, Harry intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba atascada, pero esta vez los aullidos no eran de dolor, sino de furia  
!Evanesco puerta- conjuro y la puerta se desmaterializo, pero se tuvo que agacha, pues un hechizo perdido le paso rosando la cabeza, dejando un olor en el aire a cabello quemado, y cuando volteo a ver el vagon, se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues el licantropo en turno contra Albia esquivaba los hechizos o incluso los repelia con sus afiladas garras, la capa de Albia ya no era blanca, sino totalmente roja a causa de la sangre derramada, pero cuando el licantropo se le arojo, Albia lo golpeo con un mazo que habia hecho aparecer, y le apunto la varita al corazon, una mirada carente de misericordia parecioen el rostro de la bruja  
-Accio corazon- murmuro entre dientes  
Y el pecho del licantropo comenzo a agitarse, y el mismo licantropo se sujetaba el pecho a la altura del corazon, pero Harry no lo pudo evitar E INTERVINO  
!Proteggo- conjuor y el hechizo de Albia se interrumpio  
Albia lo miro furiosa, y aunque esa mirada le causaba un errible miedo, Harry se la sostuvo con el ceño fruncido, no le iba a mostrar miedo, estaba decidido, pero Albia se dejo caer de rodillas, respirando rapidamente, y de inmediato le hablo a Harry, aunque sin erlo a los ojos  
-Ve por Limiya, mientras yo arreglo unas cosas con el conductor-  
Harry no ueria obedecerla, pero su cuerpo acato la orden de inmediato, y co toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron corrio hasta su compartimiento, donde el hada sin necesidad de escuchar una sola palabra, volo hata su hombro  
-Vamonos Jimmy- le dijo  
Y con la misma rapidez, llego hasta la locomotora, donde el conductor estaba tirado en el suelo, Harry miro con enojo a albia, la cual ya habia limpiado nuevamente su vieja capa, que era nuevamente de un inmaculado blanco  
-Solo lo deje inconciente si eso te preocupa- murmuro Albia sin dirijirle una mirada a Harry-ahora vamonos de aqui antes de que esos estupidos se regeneren-  
Albia movio varias palancas y el tren comenzo a perder velocidad, y mientras se detenia, Albia transformo en lechuza la gorra del conductor y escribio algo con burdas letras en un pedazo de pregamino  
-Vamonos- ordeno- ya le envie un aviso al ministerio, asi que no tardaran en aparecerce, y esta vez espero que si puedan con ellos- dijo con ironia  
-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora- murmuro Harry entre dientes  
-Lo que el sentido comun me indica es regresarte a Privet Drive o escondernos en Avon , pero ahi serian los primeros lugarse en los que te buscarian, asi que vamos a ir a Once Upon Town y acabaremos nuestra mision- dijo Albia como si pensara en voz alta-  
El tren se detuvo, y de inmediato Harry, Albia y Limiya bajaron del tren, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Harry fue jalado de las vias del tren con rudeza  
-No hay que seguir las vias, eso seria lo que ellos esperan que hagamos, aunque nos tardemos mas, vamos a tomar la via larga- señalo Albia  
Y los tres se encaminaron hacia el crepusculo.


	20. La colina de las hadas

Capitulo veinte  
La colina de las hadas

-Muy bien chicas, hemos llegado- exclamo Stan Shunpike con extrema pomposidad  
-Gracias- exclamaron al unisosno Ginny y Luna  
-Muy bien, si necesitan algo, solo extiendan su varita y haznos la parada, nosotros iremos ahi si es que hay un camino por el cual llegar-  
-Gracias Stan- sonrio Luna coquetamente mientras Stan le extendia el brazo para ayudarla a bajar, lo que a Ginny no supo si burlarse o no  
-Tengan mucho cuidado- advirtio Stan antes de subir al autobus- la colina que ustedes buscan esta detras de la casa del alcalde-  
El autobus noctambulo desaparecio enmedio de un gran estruendo , Ginny levanto la vista y habia un letrero en medio del camino rural por el cual habian llegado

"Bienvenidos a Once Upon Town"  
Orgullosa anfitriona de la colina de Saint Lux Bell  
Poblacion 2 magos ,10,000,000 hadas, 1 muggle ,dos gatos y diez elfos domesticos

-Esta es otra poblacion magica- añadio Luna dandose importancia  
Ginny se pregunto si podia llamarsele a eso una "poblacion", pues el camino rural conducia a un par de viejas casa antiguas que parecian abandonadas, casi cubiertas de malesa, habia otro letrero en varios idiomas, incluos runas

"colina de las hadas"

Y una flecha señalaba a la casa con apariencia mas antigua y abandonada, y el crepusculo le daba una apariencia mas siniestra.  
-Yo no pienso entrar ahi- exclamo Luna  
-Pues como quieras- dijo Ginny restandoles importancia -Si quieres espera aqui, espero no tardarme-  
-¿Por que rayos te empeñaste a traernos aqui- pregunto Luna con suspicacia  
-No se, llevo dias soñando con esa misma casa- dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar hacia la construccion- y desde entonces he tenido una horribles ganas de venir aqui, sin conocer este lugar-  
-¿Y dicen que yo soy la loca- murmuro Luna entre dientes  
-¿Disculpa- exclamo Ginny con las cejas arqueadas  
-Nada, nada, vayamos a esa tal colina de San Luzbell o lo que sea- sonrio Luna con despiste

Con el sol ocultandose frente a ellas, las chicas caminaron hasta la casa mas grande y vieja, guiadas por una abandonada vereda, la casa tenia los espejos sucios, y la pintura de sus muros se caia a por la humedad, la madera de las puertas parecia estar mas que podrida, y conforme mas se acercaban, las formas de su arquitectura eran notables, en otro tiempo esa casa habia sido un hermoso palacio veraniegode alguna familia de magos con algo de reingambre, Luna y Ginny fueron guiadas hasta el portico de la casa, donde habia un arco muy hermoso tallado en piedra, con runas decorando su superficie, y era la entrada a un tunel corto, pero muy oscuro, lo unico que se veia era el final de este, pues la luz crepuscular se filtraba por el espacio, Luna volteo por un lado hacia las ventanas de arriba, y le parecio ver que alguien los observaba  
-Mira Ginny- dijo jalando de la manga a su amiga  
-¿que- pregutno Giny  
Pero cuando voltearon a la ventana superiro, ya no habia nadie  
-Nada- murmuro Luna con desilucion  
Ambas se quedaron paradas frente a el tunel, Ginny no queria regresar, queria saber la razon por la que habia soñado con ese lugar, por lo que metio su mano en su mochila y la saco con decision  
-¿Vas a hacer magia fuera del colegio- pregunto una sorprendida Luna!Pero si esta prohibido¡-  
-No esta prohibido el uso de magia en menores de edad, unicamente la utilizacion de magia frente a muggles, y aun asi hay casos exepcionales para que un mago menor de edad pueda utilizar hechizos fuera del recinto estudiantil- contesto Lna como si se supiera ese corillo de memoria  
-No te voy a preguntar como lo sabes- dijo Luna con pezades- pero me imaginaba una respuesta asi de alguien que crecio con Fred y George Weasley  
!Lumos- exclamo Ginny y la luz de la varita de Ginny ilumino todo el tunel, y estaba completamente vacio, no habia dibujos ni letras, o casi, pues bajo el dintel del arco de salida, habia un mensaje con letras plateadas

"Magicus spectrum domine fata"

-¿Espectro magico hada señora- murmuro Luna traduciendo el mensaje  
-Lo estas leyendo mal- corrigio Ginny- es "señora de las hada espectro de magia"-  
-Como sea, no tiene ningun sentido-

Ambas salieron del tunel, y habia una pequeña colina rodeada de altos arboles, que la ocultaban de la simple vista de los mirones, pues un solo arbol crecia en la punta de esa colina, y no era un arbol comun y corriente, pues parecia estar hecho de las raices hasta la ultima de la hojas de el mas fino y hermosos cristal  
!Ese es¡- señalo Ginny con entusiasmo  
La luz del crepusculo atravezaba las formas de cristal, produciendo todo tipo de efectos de luz de lo mas hermosos  
Luna emitio lo que parecia ser un bufido, pero sin otra opcion, tuvo que seguir a su amiga, hasta el tronco del arbol, el crepusculo ya casi acababa.  
Pero cuando Luna y Ginny estuvo cerca del tronco, todas las quejas del Luna habian sido en vano, pues fue la misma Ravenclaw la que parecia mas maravillada, ya que de cerca el arbol era lo mas maravilloso que hubieran visto jamas, pues el tronco de cristal tenia figuras en relieve de magos, hadas, centauros, caballeros y dragones, y entre las figura habia un sin fin de escritos runicos, pero el grosor del tronco era facolmente del tamaño de veinte Ginnys y veinte Lunas juntas, y mientras estas le daban la vuelta, Ginny saco el papel que habia encontrado en el cabeza de cerdo, y por primera vez lo leyo con detenimiento

"El arbol de cristal"  
"bajo la cara del dragon"  
"sobre las alas del hada vigilante"  
"en la punta de la espada del caballero"  
"en la varita de la bruja"

Ginny busco alguna coincidencia de esas palabras con las escritas en el pergamino, y las encontro, toco una runa bajo la cabeza del dragon, otra justo arriba de las alas de la hada, una mas en la punta de de la espada del caballero y por ultimo, en la encorvada figura de una bruja la ultima runa, y cuando el cuarto simbolo sintio el toque de la varita, las cuatro runas se iluminaron, y un boquete se abrio en la base del tronco, con el tamaño suficiente para que ambas entraran a gatas, y sin dudar, Ginny entro, y Luna dijo una mala palabra, y a regañadientes siguio a su amiga atravez del hueco, y en cuanto entraron, el hueco se cerro y Ginny y Luna decendieron en lo que parecia ser un tobogan de cristal, que las deposito en lo mas bajo de la colina, que ahora sin duda sabian que estaba hueca por dentro.

Dentro de la colina, todo era una hermosa ciudad de cristal en miniatura, con avenidas y varios niveles, pero algo estaba mal, pues no habia ningun hada, la ciudad decendia en espiral hacia un embudo, una especie de agujero que llevaba a otro lado dentro de la misma colina, Luna volteo al techo, y hubiera sido muy hermoso con sus deslumbrantes cristales simulando la luz de la luna, si no hubiera estado una marca tenebrosa plasmada en sobre esta.  
Caminaron rumbo abajo, y las paredes parecian tener vida, pues las sombras se movian, pequeñas figuras iban de un lado a otro, hasta que llegaron al agujero en el piso del lugar, donde manaba una calida corriente de aire  
-Auxilio- escucho la voz de una aguda y agonizante vocecilla proviniente del agujero  
Ginny y Luna tuvieron un pensamiento al unisono y se voltearon a ver  
-¿Escuchaste eso- pregunto una desconcertada Luna  
Ginny solo movio la cabeza afirmativamente  
Y lo siguiente fue como si ambas compartieran el mismo pensamiento y se acercaron al agujero, y este todavia decenc¿dia varios metros mas, y en el fondo habia una sustancia rara, y al mirarla con detenimiento lo mejor que podia describir la sustancia que habia en el fondo era que se trataba de un liquido azul metalico.  
-auxilio- se escucho nuevamente esa aguda y debil voz, y esta vez, ni Luna ni Ginny lo dudaron y se lanzaron al agujero, pero al contacto con el liquido les resulto extraño, pues para comenzar no se mojaron ni otra cosa por el estilo, y lo segundo y quiza mas importante es que ese mismo liquido las transporto de alguna manera a otro lugar mucho mas esteril, con un patron de un solo plano y color, todo era azul metalico, el suelo, que se extendia hasta el horizonte, el cual parecia infinito, a exepcion de lo que a primera vista parecia un monticulo, y al caminar hacia el, conforme mas se acercaban comenzaban a haber por el suelo, regados por todos lados, pequeños cuerpos sin vida de hadas, e incluos se podia palpar una extraña fetidez, que no era un olor asqueroso, sino embriagadoramente dulce, como todas la esencia de todas las flores combinadas en una sola y que fastidiaba al olfato de Ginny y Luna, y cuando se acercaban mas, el numero de cadaveres aumentaba, e incluos podian verse pequeñas pilas de estos por todo el suelo, y asesinadas por todo tipo de castigos: quemaduras, decapitaciones, incineraciones, mutilaciones, aplastamientos, reventamientos, entre un sin fin de horribles muertes que las chicas precenciaban como una especie de horrible galeria de muerte.  
Luna cerro los ojos, y una sensacion asco y repugnancia invadio todo su cuerpo, pero en cambio Ginny se mordio el labio, y cerro los ojos  
!Expanso incendio- murmuro con tristeza, y de su varita salio una pequeña chispa que al tocar al cuerpo d la primera hada, la convirtio en cenizas, y se extendio como reaccion en cadena, pero por alguna extraña razon, Ginny noto que su hechizo era mas poderoso en ese lugar .  
Luna no lo soporto, y su estomago regreso el desayuno, no pudo soportar ver la crueldad con la que las hadas habian sido masacradas, y en sus harcadas, descubrio una hada que respiraba entrecortadamente, con un hilillo de sangre escurriendole por la boca, Luna la recogio con sus manos, y con horror descubrio que le habian arrancado los ojos, pero por la magnitud de su herida, ella y Ginny sabian que no sobreviviria mucho tiempo  
-Auxilio- gemia con debil deseperacio la hada  
Luna la acaricio con ternura, como si con ese gesto el hada se sanaria completamente de su herida, y se la llevo a Ginny, que continuaa incinerando hadas  
-¿Adaliren- gimio el hada  
-No- murmuraron las dos chicas, pero al parecer el hada no les hizo caso  
-Que bueno que regresaste Adaliren- dijo la criatura dirijiendose a nadie- La reina esta herida, solo tu la puedes ayudar, no la dejes mo...- expiro  
-Expanso incendio- murmuro Ginny con tristeza y el hada quedo reducida a cenizas  
Ambas no comprendian por que estaban ahi, incluso Luna se cuestionaba el haber seguido a Ginny tan lejos, y molesta volteo a ver su reloj, pero este giraba a gran rapidez, lo que la hizo pensar que estaba descompuesto, Luna volteo a ver a Ginny  
-Hay que encontrar a la reina- murmuro Ginny  
-No se por que pense que dirias eso- comento Luna sin sorprenderse  
Aunque la magnitud de dimensiones del cuarto era casi infinita, sentian que tenian que empezar por el monticulo, y sin dudarlo se encaminaron, Ginny tenia una sensacion de saber lo que estaba haciendo y a donde dirigirse, como una especie de premonicion, una especie de sexto sentido, como si alguien la guiara en ese lugar.

Cuatro magos hicieron su aparicion en la habitacion de una desvencijada y abandonada mansion, con los vidrios rotos y empañados, dos eran hombres pelirrojos, una con un hermoso cabello castaño y la ultima era casi una vela, ojos azules hermosos y un platinado cabello rubio, el mayor de los pelirrojos.  
Bill Weasley se reia a carcajada suelta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y los magos que lo acompañaban lo miraban desconcertados  
-¿Que mosca te pico- pregunto Tisbe molesta  
Pero Bill no contestaba, se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su chamarra  
-¿Que sucede queguido- pregunto Fleur haciendo especial enfasis en "queguido"-  
-Sabia que habia mucha magia en este lugar- dijo Bill recuperando la compostura -hace mucho tiempo que nadie utiliza la aparicion en los alrededores-  
-¿Donde estamos- pregunto Charlie dandole una revision a su alrededor, pues la habitacion en la que se encontraban estaba perfectamente iluminada con velas de todos los tamaños y estados de deterioro  
-Parece que nos esperaban- comento Tisbe mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor  
-Aqui siempre esperan- cometo Bill con frialdad- Han estado esperando desde hace casi cuarenta años a que el ultimo Adaliren-  
-Eso es un cuento de hadas- refuto Tisbe  
-"Los Adaliren seran quienes nos guien en la obscuridad"- balbuceo Charlie inspeccionando los muebles, pues a pesar de una gruesa capa de polvo, se encontraban en buen estado  
Fleur observo por la ventana y vio el hermoso arbol de cristal destellando con los ultimos rayos del sol  
-¿Que vamos a haceg mon ami- pregutno Fleur abrzando a Bill tiernamente  
-Esperar a que Harry decida llegar caminando- sonrio Bill acariciando el platinado cabello de su novia, lo que Tisbe veia con desinteresados celos  
-¿Ustedes que creen que quien-ustedes-saben quiera para arriesgarse a enemistarse con las hadas- pregutno Tisbe con fingida frialdad  
-No estoy seguro- respondio Charlie- las hadas de Magdala son igual que los centauros, quieren vivr su vida aparte de los centauros-  
-Silencio- susrro Bill y se asomo por la ventana

Con la desaparicio del ultimo rayo de sol, a los pies del arbol aparecieron muchos encapuchados y figuras encorvadas, mas de cien alcanzo a contar Fleur antes de que Tisbe le ordenara le ordenara detenerse, los encapuchados con varitas en mano, y los cuatro reconocieron de inmediato a uno, el mas alto: Jorgunmander, y una de las figuras encorvadas era un hombre lobo, el mas grande que Charlie o Bill habian visto jamas, pues le sacaba la mitad del cuerpo a Jorgunmander, considerando que este era el segundo mortifago mas alto  
Bill hizo un hechizo silencioso, con el cual pudieron escuchar lo que se desarrollaba alrededor del tronco  
-¿Entonces lobito mayor- sonrio despectivamente Jorgunmander- ¿Por que tu sobrevalorado cachorro, Yira-kan, no me ha traido la cabeza de Harry Potter en una bandeja de plata?  
-Yo no tengo porr que darrte informes a ti, niño- balbuceo el gran hombrre lobo, emitiendo palabras parecidas a ladridos  
-Pero tu "señor tenebroso" te puso bajo mis ordenes, Arbazu- dijo el asesino serpiente con infantil pantomima- asi que como es logico, ese huerfano de porqueria va a venir aqui con la psicopata Dumbeldore, asi que quiero su cabeza antes de que ponga un pie en esta propiedad- ordeno

Los hombres lobo se pusieron a olfatear todo el alrededor con deseperacion, Jorgunmander solto una risotada despectiva  
-Yo no comprrendo- ladro Arbazu-kan  
-¿que sucede- pregunto la mortifago con antifaz con su sensual voz  
-Si,¿que diablos pasa lobito- dijo Jorgunmander despectivamente-¿o ya te estas volviendo viejo?  
-Cierra el hocico "scottie"- ladro Arbazu-kan- por que hay algo que te pueda interresarr, porr que el olorr de los pelirrojos que te encarrarron en Hogsmeade esta por todo el arrbol, quiza ya esten dentrro-  
La sonrisa de Jorgunmander desaparecio de su rostro , y en su lugar aparecio una extraña mueca, como si fuera mitad placer, mitad un intenso odio.  
La direccion del viento cambio repentinamente, llegando del sur, todos los hombres lobo olfatearon en esa direccion con avidez  
-¿Ahora que demonios pasa- pregunto Jorgunmander con enojo  
-Es el, el niño-que-vivio viene caminando dirrectame hacia nosotrros- ladro con jubilo- perro viene acompañadode la psicopata-  
-¿Pues yo me estoy preguntando que espera para ir por su cabeza- exclamo Jorgunmander con enojo  
Arbazu-kan dio un potente aullido y en tropel, los licantropos salieron corriendo por el tunel da la casa abndonada, solo Arbazu-kan se mantenia en su lugar, lo que Jorgunmander noto con desprecio  
-¿Todavia no te vas perrito- exclamo con desprecio

Hay algo mas que deberrias saberr serrpiente- ladro Arbazu-Kan- por todo el lugarr esta la esencia del señorr tenebrroso, es debil, perro puedo olerrla con clarridad, todavia esta frresca, asi ue cuida tus modales "viborrita"-  
Y sin decir nada salio corriendo en cuatro patas, dejando a Jorgunmander palido e inexpresivo.  
Por otra parte, Bill sintio un mal presentimiento al escuchar esas palabras, y de inmediato penso en Ginny, Pero no le comento nada a nadie, pues los otros prestaban mas atencion a la conversacion de Jorgunmander  
-¿Que vamos a hacer maestro- pregunto uno de los encapuchados con una horriblo voz, como si no tuviera cuerdas bucales  
Jorgunmander lo medito un instante, pero la palidez desaparecio de su rostro  
-No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso Blooddawn, la fenomeno y el huerfano son nuestra prioridad, asi que mi querida Bloodmary, es tu deber supervisar a esos perros del demonio y hagan el trabajo por el que les estamos pagando- ordeno Jorgunmander con despreocupacion  
-Como tu ordenes "maestro"- sonrio sensualmente la mortifago del antifaz y con un crujido de su capa, desaparecio en medio de una rafaga de humo gris  
Jorgunmander volteo hacia sus cuatro enmascarados restantes, y les sonrio  
-Bueno, mientras esperamos, por que no amos a mostrarle nuestros respetos al señor tenebros- exclamo Jorgunmander con una fingida sonrisa  
-¿Pero que hara el señor tenebroso de nuevo aqui- pregunto el enmascarado mas alto, fijando su ojo magico en el tronco  
-No es de nuestra incumbencia lo que el señor tenebroso haga con su tiempo libre mi no stimado Bloodrice- declaro Jorgunmander - Y no hagas mas preguntas si no quieres acabra como tu colega Pureblood-  
Los mortifagos/caballeros de Walpurgis guardaron un silencio sepulcral  
-Bloodfang, Bloodclaw, haganme el favor de destruir este estupido arbol- dijo Jorgunmander con desgano  
Los dos encapuchados, un hombre y una mujer, blandieron sus varitas y apuntaron al tronco con la intencion de destruirlo, pero cuando ejecutaro el hechizo, el arbol absorvio todo el maleficio y casi de inmediato lo regresaron con creces a los mortifagos, que cayeron heridos por su propio hechizo  
-Idiotas- exclamo Jorgunmander en son de burla- ¿quien fue el idiota que acompaño al señor tenebroso en esta madrugada-  
-Bloodmary- contesto la mortifago restante con desgano  
-Estos arboles estan hechos de magia pura- apunto el asesino serpiente- cualquier parbulo sabria que no pueden ser destruido con magia, o por lo menos con su nivel de magia, ademas, si esta tiene runas, es por algo  
Jorgunmander toco la runas en secuencia, a cada toque de su varita, las runas se encendian, y cuando completo las cuatro, un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que el cupiera andando de pie, y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes, les dirigio una analitica mirada a sus caballeros de Walpurgis  
-Bloodclaw, Bloodfang- les riño a los mortifagos heridos- vigilen la entrada y haganme cualquier señal si alguno de los mortifagos del señor tenebroso nos complace con su visita-y ustede Blodrice y Bloodawn, por favor acompañenme-  
Con esas palabras, los tres mortifagos entraron al tronco del arbol, que de inmediato se cerro, los dos mortifagos restantes se pusieron de pie con dificultad, y con un rapidez se transformaron en un pero negro, el varon, y un perro blanco, la chica, y se postraron alrededor del tronco con una actitud amenzante, como un par de canes de guardia.

!Finite Incantem- murmuro Bill y sus acompañantes lo observaban espectante- Charlie, necesito que sigan a los hombres lobo y los detengan si es necesario, pero solo si la vida de Harry se ve en serio peligro-  
Charlie asintio  
-Fleur, ma cherri, necesito que busques al profesor Dumbeldore donde quiera que se encuentre y lo traigas aqui lo antes posible, y si no es mucha molestia, que mi mama no se entere- dijo arqueando las cejas como si la sola idea de que la señora Weasley se enterara de lo que hacian significara el fin del mundo, pero la chica francesa no parecia dispuesta a seguir esa orden  
-¿Y ella que va a haceg- pregutno ceñuda fulminando con la mirada a Tisbe  
-Lo que se hacer mejor. sonrio presuntuosa Tisbe- pelear contra las artes oscuras-  
!No es justo¡- exclamo Fleur como si a una niña pequeña le negaran un capricho- yo tambien quiego pagticipag, soy la nueva pgofesoga en defensa contga las agtes oscugas en Howagts-  
-Y lo haras si te apresuras a encontrarlo- putualizo Bill- no creas que nosotros dos vamos a ofrecerle mucha resistenciaa ese sicopata, despues de todo, el es un "peso pesado"-  
-Si, no creas que somos lo buenos que Bill cree, nosotros solo vamos a vigilar que es lo que ese pedante esta haciendo aqui-dijo Tisbe con frialdad  
-Si, que va, de suerte no acabaremos muertos- comento Charlie como si comentara un buen partido de quidditch  
-Solo quiego que sepan que si alguno de los tges muegue, voy a guesicitaglo y volveglo a matag- amenazo Fleur antes de desaparecer  
-Vaya novia que te conseguiste hermano- apunto Charlie antes de desaparecer  
Y solo quedaron Bill y Tisbe, y el pelirrojo le sonrio a la chica  
-¿Listo William Leonard Weasley para revivir los viejos tiempos- pregutno coquetamente Tisbe  
-Claro Tisbe Elleonor Tartarus, naci listo- exclamo el pelirrojo  
-Pero antes, ¿donde diablos estamos-pregunto Tisbe con curiosidad- ¿Y como es que sabes tanto de todo esto-  
-Como dirian mis queridos hermanos gemelos, no hagas preguntas si no quieres que te diga una mentira- sonrio con descaro y abrio la puerta de la habitacion  
Esta dirigia a un pasillo largo y bien iluminado por todo tipo de velas, aunque una gran capa polvo era presente en todo el lugar,los lujosos muebles que habia por todo el corredor parecian encontrarse en buenas condiciones, y las puertas que habia a lo largo de todo el corredor estaban completamente selladas por dentro, pero William se movia como si ya conociera el lugar y pronto salieron de la casa, a la colina del arbol de cristal, pero antes de salir, Tisbe descubrio un escudo de armas, que rezaba

Clan Adaliren  
Homo escutos protecto  
Magicus guardam valuarte  
Domines combatium eternium  
Mundi candatum vigilum

Pero no hubo tiempo para preguntarle a Bill, pue los dos mortifagos animagos se lanzaron con crueldada atacarlos sin piedad, Bill no les arrojaba ningun hechizo, parecia espectante a los movimientos de los mortifagos, los cuales no parecian actuar con logica, si no mas por instinto, Tisbe estaba mas nerviosa, su vrita temblaba en su mano, aunque intentaba aparentar frialdad, y fue como si este fuera un aliciente para los mortifagos, pues mostraban sus colmillos amenazantes  
-No les muestres miedo- susurro Bill- ellos lo pueden oler-  
Los lobos comenzaron a correr a su alrededor con una rapidez sobrehumana (o sobreanimal, como se vea), pero Bill se mantenia extrañamente tranquilo, obserevando como loa animagos los rodeaban ladrando amenazadoramente, y cuando el perro blanco se lanzo sobre Tisbe, Bill le apunto con su varita  
!Aspid- y cuando el chorro de luz se impacto con el perro, este se convirtio en madera, y el perro negro, aulloo de una forma por demas dolorosa y se lanzo sobre Bill, pero este ya le esperaba con el mismo hechizo y el perro negro cayo convertido en madera.  
!Eres un presumido¡- le reprocho Tisbe recuperando su altiva actitud  
-Pues tu no te veias con muchas ganas de hacer algo al respecto- le reprocho Bill revisando con detenimiento las figuras en el tronco de cristal  
-¿Como vamos a entrar- pregutno con aburrimiento  
-No se quisa si me ayudas con esto- riño Bill  
-Pues es muy facil, es la historia de la alianza magica, mira, el dragon es del norte, el hada es del sur, el muggle es del este y la bruja del oeste- contesto Tisbe como si fuera obvio- si alguna vez le hubiers puesto atencion al profesor Binn lo sabrias-  
Tisbe toco las runas en el orden que habia mencionado, pero extrañamente el hueco en el tronco no se abrio mas que el espacio suficiente para entrar a gatas, pero Bill no espero y entro a toda prisa, Tisbe le dirigio una ultima mirada a los mortifagos convertidos en madera, y por precaucion, les hizo aparecer fuertes cadenas con candados por todo el cuerpo, y luego entro en el agujero, y como las dos veces anterirore, el agujero se cerro.

El sol habi desaparecido y la oscuridad que los envolvia enmedio de la espesura del bosque era muy atemorisante, Harry y Albia caminaban con sus varitas en la mano, pero lo que incomodaba a Harry es que desde que le impidio a la bruja arrancarle el corazon a el licantropo, no le dirigia la palabra, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. El hada habia hecho brillar su cuerpo con la desaparicon del sol, lo que les brindaba una ligera vista de su alrededor, Los tres avanzaban lo mas rapido que podian enmedio de un inexistente camino entre los arboles, cuando el detector de tenebrismo comenzo a advertirle a Hharry que algo se aproximaba, y un lejano aullido les revelo que aun no se libraban de los hombres lobo, Albia volteo a ver a Harry, pero fue como si no se aterviera a verlo a los ojos y de inmediato se adelanto con grandes pasos, dejando a Harry desconcertado, Limuya le susrro al oido  
-No te preocupes Jimmy, ella es asi, pero ahora no quiere que la veas, cuando se enzrasa en un combate se transforma en otra persona- explico el hada- ahora hay un hechizo , el "silveristactus"que te puede servir, es el de los pinchos de plata-  
-Yo no quiero convertirme en asesino- reprocho Harry de inmediato  
-Y no lo haras Jimmy, para matar a un hombre lobo se necesitan mas que simples estacas de plata, el sacrificio de un licantropo requiere un ritual muy complicado, ya que cualquier herida que reciban solo los detendra mientras se regeneran,¿No me digas que no sabias que los licantropos pueden incluos hacer volver a crecer nuevos miembros despues de qie se los arancan o cortan-  
Harry nego con la cabeza  
-¿Que les enzeñan en estos dias en el colegio a los niños de hoy- exclamo Limiya con su molesta vocecilla  
!silveristactus- pronuncio Harry y un filoso pincho salio de la punta de su varita y se incrusto e el tronco frente a Harry, y no muy convencido, se echo a correr para alcanzar a Albia, pero al llegar a un claro, vio a Albia rodeada de peludas figuras a cuatro patas, pero lo que vio en frente a el, lo hizo considerar no tener a Albia como enemiga, pues Albia habia hecho el conjuro espada, pues un filo metalico salia de la punta de su varita, la cual sujetaba como empuñadura de espada, uno tras otro, los licantropos caian abatidos por el salvaje frnesi de Albia. Hharry solo observaba y era cierto lo que Limiya le habia dicho, pues en los ojos de Albia no habia un solo asomo de piedad, y sus acciones eran brutales, de un simple tajo cortaba brazos y pierans, partia a la mitad a los licantropos, actuando como si los odiara con toda su fuerza, pero enmedio de tantos trozos de carne peluda, un gigantesco hombre lobo se abrio paso hasta Albia, y con un poderoso sarpaso, golpeo a Albia en el pecho, y esta volo por los aires, sin embargo no cayo inconciente, pues incluso parecia que en su forma humana ostentaba alguna de sus cualidades felinas, pues cayo de pie, cortando a los licantropos en trozos, el giganteco hombre lobo cambio a su forma humana, y era la de un hombre en la edad madura, con una soberbia barba castaña entre cana, tenia cicatrices por toda la cara, y en su rostro no habia ninguna mirada de odio o furia, sino de serenidad y sabiduria, casi como la de Albus Dumbeldore  
-Erres muy buena niña, y pensar que desperrdiasiaste la mitad de tu vida en ese horrible lugar- dijo Arbazu kan con desdem- Azkaban es un lugarr horrible e inmerrecido para una brruja como tu, el señorr tenebrroso siemprre las tuvo a ti y a tu hermana en muy alta estima a pesar ser nietas de quienes son-  
!Vete al infierno- rugio Albia  
-No, no tengo intencion de visitarr Azkaban- se burlo Arbazu-Kan - pero no tengo ningun impedimento en que tu continues tu camino, mi contrato no especifica que tenga que entregar tambien tu cabeza, solo me importa matar al niño-que-vivio y cobrar mis galeones para irme de este detestable lugar-  
-Pues entonces largate y cierra tu miserable hocico, y si te vas ahora de Inglaterra, te prometo que no cazare ni sacrificare a ninguno de los miembros de tu clan- exclamo Albia amenazante  
-Impetuosa como siempre mi pequeña Dumbeldore, pero si con mis acciones desvio al señor tenebroso de iniciar una nueva guerra contra los mas altos, por lo menos ganare algun dinero con el derramamiento de sangre-  
Albia no se habia dado cuenta, pero a pesar de que solo quedaban menos de la mitad de los licantropos, estos se movian silenciosamente a su alrededor, Harry noto que los licantropos tenian ceñidas sus varitas con una correa en el brazo izquierdo, y regresaban a su forma humana, una chica con apareiencia latina blandio su varita y apunto a traicion su varita a las espaldas de la bruja, pero Harry lo impidio  
-silveristactus- conjuro y un veloz pincho mplateado se incrusto en la mano de la bruja-licantropo, haciendola tirar su varita, Arbazu-kan tomo su varita y apunto a Harry, pero Albia con un felino movimiento se acerco al licantropo y le apunto a la cabeza con fiero gesto  
-Solo dame lo que necesito y vas a saber cuanto tiempo tardas en regenararte sin tu cabeza- le susurro entre dientes  
Arbazu-kan profirio un rugido de furia, pero luego le dirijio una soberbia mirada a la bruja que lo amordazaba  
-Quiza puedas proteger ahora a este crio, pero no vas apoderlo hacer para siempre, y si no soy yo o cualquiera de mi manada, seran los mortifagos o el mismisomo señor tenebroso quienes le arrebataran la vida- sentecio el hombre lobo, pero Albia parecio encontrarlo muy divertido, pues no pudo evitar reirse  
-Muchos ladridos- sonrio y volteo a ver a Harry- pero haber que piensas hacer sin tu varita- dijo haciendo especial enfasis en esas palabras- y saludame a los piguinos  
!Accio varitas- exclamo Harry, y todas las varitas de los licantropso volaron hasta sus manos, dejandolos aparentemente indefensos  
!Evanesco homo lupinos- murmuro Albia y con un gran resplandor, todos los licantropos, absolutamente todos, incluso los heridos se desvanecieron en el campo  
Albia no dijo nada mas y cayo boca arriba, exhausta, Harry y Limiya solo la observaron como se intentaba poner de pie, pero parecia muy cansada, Harry la ayudo a levantarse, y noto que Albia estaba empapada en sudor, pero esta se apollo rapidamente en el hombro de Harry y se levanto, Harry tenia en sus brazos las varitas de los licantropos, Albia las tomo y las examino, y solo se quedo con una, la que pertenecia a Arbazu-kan, y las demas, las rompio con la ayuda de su varita y les prendio fuego, y sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, la siguiero por la espesura, esta vez Albia parecia saber el camino perfectamente y pasaron unos instantes que parecieron eternos, llegaron a un claro donde se levantaba la colina con el arbol de cristal, pero Albia parecia sorprendida al ver las dos esculturas de madera con cadenas  
-Limiya, abre la entrada y llevanos a los archivos ya- ordeno Albia  
Pero en cuento Harry se acerco al tronco, las runas comenzaron a brillar por si solas y el hueco del arbol se abrio lo suficientemente grande para que el cupiera comodamente, pero en cuanto Harry puso el pie cerca de uno de los perros de madera, el detector de tenebrismo le brindo una sensacion difernet, pues esta vez le pedia que se alejara, que corriera, que no entrara al arbol, saco el colmillo debajo de su sudadera y vio que el verde habia desaparecido, ahora era completamente negro, lo que solo significaba una cosa  
!Mortifagos- murmuro Harry con los dientes apretados  
Albia palidecio y tomo con sus propios dedos el detector de tenebrismo  
!Rayos- murmuro- No podemos retrasarnos, no importa, si no importa, me arriesgare, Limiya, llevanos a la biblioteca-  
La hada obedecio, e hizo brillar su cuerpo con muchisima intensidad y entraron al oscuro agujero, pero se quedo flotando unos instantes, como si escuchara la voz de alguien  
-Es curioso- exclamo con su agudo tono de voz- no puedo sentir a ningun hada en todo el lugar, pero hay muchos magos, mas de los que yo esperaba-  
-¿son todos mortifagos- pregutno Albia  
-No lo se, pero siento la debil precencia del señor tenebroso y se esta acercando a la reina-  
-¿Ryddle esta aqui- pregunto Albia con temor, Harry noto que era la primera vez que la veia expresar su miedo-Bueno, mientras no note nuestra precencia, todo estara bien-  
Pero Harry se preguntaba que haria Voldemort ahi, pero quiza su respuesta vendria ahi mismo.

Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, que por obra y gracia de alguna fuerza superiro habian llegado hasta donde estaban, pues mientras mas pasos daban al unico monticulo en la eterea extension infinita en la que se encontraban, hermosas y magicas imagenes, totalmente indecriptibles de una natruraleza fantastica e irreal las rodeaba con todo su esplendor a cada paso que daban, pero una intucion, una especie de algo o alguien guiaba a Ginny hacia el monticulo, que tenia la apariencia de ser una especie de camara o campana, que emitia un tenue resplandor de luz y color por demas hermoso.  
Al llegar al lado de la campana, esta era del tamaño de una mansion de buen tamaño, pero su superficie parecia hecha de un material solo un poco mas denso que el aire, y mucho mas transparente que el mas limpio de los cristales  
-Es ahi adentro- dijo Ginny  
-¿Segura- pregutno Luna con aire despistado, maravillada por lo que sus ojos precenciaban  
-Si- sonrio Ginny confundida- pero algo me dice que lo que sea que estoy buscando esta ahi adentro-  
-Bueno, no tengo mas opcion que confiar en ti- murmuro Luna hechando los hombros hacia atras  
Ginny miro con un poco de enojo a su amiga, pues nunca en casi cinco años de conocerlale habia dado ningun motivo para desconfiar en ella, a menos que ella huera hecho caso a los rumores del incidente de la camara secreta, pero no podia ponerse a explicarle a su amiga lo que en verdad sucedio, pero al verla ahi con su expresion de sorpresa, admirando la maravillosa ilusion que las rodeaba, tambien hecho los hombros hcia atras y cuando Luna la volteo a ver le sonrio y la tomo de la mano y la ajlo hacia la superficie de la campana transparente, y a cada paso que daban, el suelo se iluminaba, donde ponian la planta del pie, un color didtinto iluminaba el suelo con un destello multicolor, Ginny no lo habia pensado bien hasta ese momento, pero todas las vivencias de su dia, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que todo lo que habian visto, resultaban un completo agasajo para Luna y su mente "abierta".

-¿Quien esta ahi- dijo una hermosa y dulce voz desde el interior de la campana  
Ni Ginny ni Luna supieron que hacer o que contestar  
-¿Acudes a nuestro llamado- pregunto la voz -¿Has decidido regresar a tu lugar, decendiente de Adaliren?  
-No nosotras somos Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley- dijo la pelopaja con despiste y fastidio  
-Si no son quienes yo creo que son, ¿entonces por que siento la precencia de uno de ellos dentro de la colina de Saint Lux Bell- pregunto la voz  
Nuevamente ninguna de las dos supo que contestar  
-Pero son brujas, ¿no es asi- pregunto la voz, aunque hermosa, comenzaba a escucharse deseperada  
-Brujas, brujas, lo que se dice brujas, no- contesto Luna con su aire despistado- apenas somos aprendices, las dos asistimos al colegio-  
-Pero si las dos estan aqui es por alguna razon- repuso la hermosa voz con desilucion -Sin embargo no puedo ponerme exigente-  
-¿A que se debe eso- pregutno Luna con despiste como si estuviera tomando el te con la persona de la hermosa voz  
-Por que fui herida esta madrugada por el-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y estoy agonizando muy cruel y dolorosamente, todos mis leales subditos hen muerto de la manera mas dolorosa y cruel que te puedas imaginar, ya no queda ni uno, asi que mi destino es seguirlos en la aventura de la vida, una reina vive para sus subditos, sin ellos, la vida no tiene sentido- declaro la hermosa voz con tristeza  
-¿Y en que te podemso servir- pregunto Luna con despistada amabilidad  
-Vengan, entren a mi morada, estoy proxima a morir, asi que veremos como pueden servirme,como mis mensajeras tal vez- exclamo la voz con renovado jubilo  
-Ginny sintio como si hubiera esperado esas palabras toda su vida y se apresuro a jalar a Luna de las manos  
y camino hacia la campana, Luna no tuvo opcion y siguioa la pelirroja, y al topcar la superficie, fue como si fuera humedo y seco a la vez, semejante a un cristal liquido que las empapaba pero no las mojaba, y una vez del otro lado, la sorpresa fue mayor.

Era como si flotaran en un espacio infinito, sin piso, paredes o techo, la atmosfera semejaba a las estrellas, iluminando con su hermosa y titlante luz, los cometas pasaban describiendo hermosas ilusiones entre las estrellas ahi reflejadas, Luna parecia extasiada con tanta belleza. Pero fueron interrumoidas por la aparicion de una hermosa mujer, la mas hermosa que jamas hubieran visto, con un hermoso par de alas saliendole de la espalda que brillaban con gran intensidad, sus ojos eran verde, "como los de Harry", penso Ginny, y su abello no arecia tener un color definido, pues la luz de las estrellas parecia reflejarse en el, en su rostro se dibujaba una profunda tristeza y al ver su cuerpo, cubierto con el mas fino y hermoso vestido de tonos blancos, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa; a la altura del vientre tenia una mancha carmesi que le empapaba el vestido, y la hada tenia las manos sobre ese lugar, igualmente manchadas de sangre, pero aun asi, al verlas, les sonrio con indulgencia y esperanza  
-No me queda mucho tiempo- murmuro con su hermosa y meliodosa voz- Como ahora pueden ver, la herida no me dejara vivir por mucho tiempo, pero tu niña- dijo miando a Ginny con una tierna sonrisa- tu tienes un gran poder a tu dispocicion, y a pesar de ser pelirroja, no eres la persona a la que yo esperaba, sin embargo esa persona se encuentra cerca, y esta conectada contigo-  
-¿Y yo estoy pintada- bufo Luna por la falta de atencion  
La reina de las hadas la volteo a ver con aire suspicas  
-No puedo atreverme a depositar esa carga en los hombros de la pelirroja, ella ya tiene su mision predestinada, en cambio tu, eres un alma limpia, con afan de conocer, buscar , experimentar y saber, tu alma es perfecta para ser mi mensajera para el ultimo decendiente del ancestral clan Adaliren-  
Luna miraba con esepticismo a la reina de las hadas  
-En otro lugar y en otro momento, tu precencia hubiera resultado intracendente en esta reunion, pero los poderes ocultos en esta niña pelirroja te seran utiles para proteger la informacion que le entregaras al ultimo Adaliren, sumado a que tu seras de ahora en adelante la representante del clan de Oberon ante los altos, y tu mision no solo sera darle informacion a el heredero, sino que admeas, al estar aqui, tendras que ser mudo testigo de lo que esta por venir, por que yo, la reina Puck Svidreell, hijo de Pfil y Titania, me he dado cuenta muy tarde de que nosotras las hadas, pudimos haber evitado todo esto, pero ahora es mi ultima voluntad que evites que suceda algo como lo sucedido hace mil años, y de lo unico que me arrepiento fue de no haber hecho caso a esa pequeña hada llamada Limiya, pues ella ha tenido la razon todo este tiempo, pero por desgracia, ahora va a estar en tus manos evitar que una nueva guerra con la magnitud de hace un milenio cubra la faz de la tierra-  
-Pero hay un pequeño detalle- señalo Luna con despiste- La guerra ya comenzo, el señor tenebroso esta aterrorizando a todo el mundo magico-  
-La guerra de la que yo te estoy hablando no tiene paralelos con nada que ustedes conozcan, pues han sido borradas de los anales de la historia por los vencedores y los vencidos, la guerra a la que tu te refieres es solo una prueba para el mundo pues si las fuerzas del bien no pueden sobrevivir, habran demostrado que no son aptas para combatir en el verdadero conflicto-  
-¿Enton...-  
-A callar niña, que no ves que me estoy muriendo- exclamo con deseperacion la reina de las hadas al callar a Luna- no hay mas tiempo, asi que hay que despertar los poderes en ambas ahora mismo, tu primero pelirroja, toma mis manos-  
Ginny se acerco sin dudarlo y tomo por las manos a la reina, que las separo de su herida en el vientre, y mancho con su sangre las manos de Ginny, pero la sensacion fue dolorosa, como si le arrancaran no una sino dos partes de su cuerpo, e imagenes que de ninguna manera eran suyas aparecian en su mente, Ginny quizo soltarse, pero la reina de las hadas la tomo con fuerza para no dejarla, pero esas imagenes parecian ser vividas por la misma Ginny:  
Estaba vestida como sacerdotiza egipcia, con su varita en la mano, estaba rodeada por muchos otros magos, que sin embargo parecian combatir a una criatura con cabeza de chacal  
Mas imagenes surcaban su mente a gran velocidad, unas eran confusas, y otras claras  
Era una bruja, vestida como amazona, nuevamente rodeada de muchos magos, y un brujo con una varita en forma de rayo los estaba vapuleando a todos con zaña  
La siguiente imagen era que se encontraba en un orferinato, contemplando con odio como otros niños lo molestaban, pero luego, una lechuza le dio una carta.  
Habia hibridos, criaturas con cuerpo de felino y cabeza humana, que defendian algo en una ciudad enmdio del desierto, nuevamente era una hechicera acompañada por otro numeroso grupo de magos  
Era un aprendiz de mago, con ropas de cuarta mano en un gran salon, un sombrero sucio y raido que hablaba lo seleccionaba Slytherin, no sabia por que, pero era la primera vez en su vida que se sentia feliz  
Otra imagen, era de nuevo una hechicera, pero estaba desconsolada, los habian derrotado, su lider estaba siendo ejecutado como a un vil criminal, y a pesar de que tenin la certeza de haber perdido, varios de sus seguidores tenian la confianza de que la victoria era de ellos  
Es un hechicero, esta feliz, ha descubierto todo, es el decendiente de un gran mago, y es hora de retomar su mision, librar al mundo magico de los sangre sucia  
Una nueva imagen, muchos magosluchan en contra de una gran criatura, el leviatan de la mitologia, es de nuevo una bruja, y esta aterrada, si pierden esa batalla, el mundo se acaba, el ragnarock llagaria  
Es un adulto hecho y derecho, posee el poder, asi que su enganza inicia, el primero sera el maldito muggle que le dio su maldito nombre, y una vez muerto el, Tom Ryddle no existira.  
-Ese es tu legado- se escucho la misma misteriosa voz que le habia hablado en la tienda de la bruja Koriam- soy tu fiel sirviente-  
-Ni creas que te voy a obedecer- se escucho la voz de Ryddle con debilidad

La reinas Puck separo sus manos de las de Ginny y le volvio a sonreir  
-¿Dos Gayfeles- exclamo debilmente -tu poder es grande, protege a la mensajera, pero domina al recuerdo-  
Ginny se quedo desconcertada con todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero la reian tomo las manos de Luna, y fue como si la chica de Ravenclaw sufriera una descarga electrica, todo su cuerpo vinrna , ante la atenta mirada de la reina, pero solo fueron unos instantes, quiza ella tardo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ella, cuando la reina termino, Luna se dezplomo , pero no callo sobre ningun suelo, sino que se quedo aparentemente flotando con los ojos abiertos, y no se quitaa la vista de las manos  
-Encuentra al heredero Luna Lovegood, y tu Ginevre, protegelos a ambos-  
Y con esas palabras, la hada se fragmento en mil pedazos, como si fuera de cristal, y sin mas, se rompio, la luz de las estrellas desaparecio  
-Unos guantes- dijo Luna  
-¿Que- exclamo Ginny sin prestarle real atencion  
-Haz aparecer unos guantes por favor Ginny, no se lo que ella mi hizo, pero siento raras mis manos- explico Luna con calma, Ginny hizo lo que su amiga le pido, y con unos guantes de lana aparecidos de la nada, Luna se protegio las manos  
Todo a su alrededor comenzo a resquebrajarse, y las chicas estuvieron de nuevo al siguiente instante, en el plano casi infinito de color azul metalico, ahora no habia nada, en todo el lugar no se eia mas que el infinito horizonte, muy confundidas, comenaron a caminar, Giny se preguntaba que habian significado todas esas imagenes y sobre todo esas voces.  
Ambas se sentian confundidas, no sabian si reir, correr, gritar, llorar o caminar.  
Llegaron hasta el lugar por el que habian entrado, y en el suelohabia una mancha mas oscura en el azul metalico, pero ahora era Luna quien parecia que hacer, y sin decirle nada a Ginny se arrojo a la mancha, y fue absorbida por el suelo, Ginny no dudo en seguirla.

!Miren, una pelopaja y una pelirroja- exclamo sorprendido Jorgunmander- estan lloviendo lolitas, quiero una oriental- exclmo Jorgunmander gritandole al agujero por el cual habian salido Ginny y Luna  
Ginny vio que habia otros dos magos al lado de Jorgunmander, y metio la mano a su bolsa, sujetando su varita, pero la situacion era desventahosa, y por mas que quisiera, ellas dos no iban a poder jamas en contra del asesino serpiente  
-Vete Luna- susurro Ginny en un tono casi imperceprible  
Pero Luna la volteo a ver y nego con la cabeza  
-Que no cabas de oir, tengo que protegerte- murmuro con los dientes paretados, como un mal ventrilocuo  
Luna volvio a negar con la cabeza  
!Pues tengo que decir que estas nuevas generaciones me ofenden- comento Jorgunmander a sus mortifagos- Mira que dos niñas tan lindas en tan horrible lugar, tan lejos de su casa y la civilizacion y no se inmutan ante mi precencia-  
-No quiero ser mal educada- dijo Luna con su habitual tono- ¿Pero quien es usted?  
La sonrisa de Jorgunmander desaparecio, y sus mejilas se pusiron rojas, incluos podia freirse un huevo en su frente  
-Soy Jorgunmander estupida- bocifero ofendido  
-¿Quien- pregutno Luna -¿Oye Ginny, tu has oido ese nombre alguna vez-  
Ginny se hubiera reido en otra ocacion, pero en ese momento fulminaba con la mirada al asesino serpiente, aoenas y lo conocia a el y so maligna obra, pero sentia un odio profundo por Jorgunmander, e instintivamente empuño su varita, dispuesto a lanzarle su mas podroso hechizo, pero Jorgunmander y los mortifagos se habian dado cuenta de su movimiento y lo apuntaban con su varita, pero dos hechizos hicieron blanco en los mortifagos, y por la distraccion, el hechizo de Jorgunmander fue desviado, Ginny y Luna voltearon a ver de que se trataba, y Ginny sintio lleno de plomo su estomago, pues era su hermano Bill con la bruja que lo acompañaba desde Hogsmeade  
-Salgan de aqui como puedan- ordeno Bill  
-Y no se detengan hasta Londres- añadio Tisbe  
Y ambos apuntaron con sus varitas al asesino serpiente  
Ginny y Luna obedecieron y salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que sus piernas les permitieron, Luna quiso dar las gracias y despedirse de Jorgumander, pero Ginny la jalo dela chaueta para que no lo hiciera  
Jorgunmander parecia complacido con la aparicion de Bill  
-pues voy a cumplir mi promesa- sonrio Jorgunamnder como si los dos magos que tenia enfrente fueran sus mejores amigos de toda la vida- Lastima que no esta el otro pelirrojo, perono importa, igual le sacare el corazon mas tarde-

Ginny arrastro a Luna hasta la entrada del tronco  
-Quitando que es un asesino- comento Luna- ¿no te parece guapo ese Jorgunmander-  
-No es momento para tonterias Lovegood- exclamo Ginny- deberias de preocuparte por cosas mas importantes, como lo que la reina te hizo-  
-Ella no me hizo nada, solo me cedio lo que ella sabia- sonrio tontamente Luna- y como dijo el gangster: "sabia demasiado", jiji-  
-¿Donde esta- exclamo al voltear a ver al tronco  
-No lo se, quiza en el cielo, pero si fue mala se va ir al infierno- respondio Luna  
-No seas boba, la salida,¿como vamos a salir de aqui- exclamo Ginny comenzando a desaparecer  
-Si les pides ayuda a los dos sijetos que te acompañan, tal vez nos seas mas facil- dijo Luna como si su respuesta resolviera todo  
-¿De que hablas- exclamo Ginny perdiendo la tranquilidad- solo estamos aqui tu y yo-  
-No seas tonta tu Ginny- refuto Luna irritada- estan detras de ti y no los puedes ver, esa mujer y ese chico-  
!Por fin paso- exclamo Ginny- Llego el dia en que Luna le hizo honor a su apodo y se volvio Lunatica-  
-Si no les quieres pedir ayuda tu, yo si lo voy a hacer- dijo Luna coon decision-¿Disculpen, podrian decirnos como salir de aqui?...¿Como?...¿Que solo las hadas saben como salir?...!ah¡...lo siento Ginny, tua amigos dicen que no podremos salir de aqui por estlugar, tenemos que ir al cuarto desparicion que hay del otro lado-  
-Estas loca- murmuro Ginny. encendio su varita y busco por todos lados alguna runa que pudieran utilizar, saco el pergamino donde tenia las instrucciones para entrar, con la esperanza de que estuvieran las instrucciones para poder salir, de pronto un temblor estremecio toda la colina, y Ginny apago su varita, reocupada por la suerte de su hermano, y se debatia entre regresar a ayudarlo o quedarse ahi e intentar buscar la manera de salir de ahi, mientras Luna platicaba con el aire, y lo mas aterrador es que parecia que el aire le respondia, y ambas estaban tan absortas en sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta que una a una, varias runas aparecian en el tronco de cristal y se iluminaban cada vez mas intensamente, y un agujero se abrio en el techo, y con gran estruendo, un par de figuras calleron pesadamente, segidos de una esferad luz que flotaba elegantemente arriba de las dos figuras  
-Lo siento- dijo una voz conocida para Ginny, y la figura de abajo solo emitio un bufido  
-¿Harry- balbuceo Ginny  
Y la figura salio de la obscuridad, y esos ojos verdes se clavaron en ella  
-¿Ginny- eclamo Harry sorprendido  
Ambos tenian mas de treinta dias sin verse y de inmediato Ginny noto los cambios en Harry, pues estaba unos centimetroa mas altos, su cabello estaba mas largo y desordenado, callendole en el rostro, pero en sus mangas tenia unas feas manchas que eran de sangre, Y Ginny las veia con preocupacion, pero Harry se dio cuenta  
-No te preocuopes- dijo timidamente- No es mia, rayos, por que esta tan oscuro!lumos-  
Pero para Harry fue como redescubrir a Ginny cuando la ilumino, pues su rostro se habia vuelto mas fino, y sus ojos se habian almendrado un poco, dandole una hermoa mirada, que incluos co su gestode preocupacion,se veian hermosos, y la ropa que llevaba puesta, aunque era un poco holgada, dejaba moderadamente las curvas de la mas pequeña de las Weasley.  
Ginny estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Albia se levanto, sacudiendose la tierra de su capa blanca, y el hada volaba sobre ella, y cuando le ilumino el rostro,dio un respingo al toparse con esa fria mirada, pues parecia la de un muerto.  
-¿Que haces aqui- pregutno Harry desconcertado-¿Te encuentras bien?¿Estas tu sola-  
-No no esta sola, y nosotros estamos bien- comento Luna un poco irritada con la falta de atencion  
-¿Estamos- pregunto Harry volteabdo a er a Ginny con una mirada interrogante, pero esta giro su dedo haciendo una mueca de "esta chiflada" y Harry no pudo evitar reirse  
-¿Se encuentran bien- pregunto Harry dirigiendose solo a Luna, aunque siguiendole el juego  
-¿quedemonios estan haciendo estas parbulas aqui- eclamo Albia con un tono que mas bien parecio un rugido  
-recibimos una carta que llevamos a Hogsmeade, pero luego ahi todos nossalio de cabeza, pues primero fuimos a la tienda de la señorita koriam, la bruja que repara artefactos magicos, por que ella es nuestra amiga y...-

-Yo la traje aqui- interrumpio Ginny mirando ceñuda a Albia, pero de inmediato apartando su mirada de la de Albia, pero al desviar su mirada, noto que la esfera de luz era un hada, y esta la miraba a ella con sumo interes, como si ela fuera algo novedoso  
-Vamonos Potter, tenemos una mision, es una lastima que no puedas ayudaralas- comento Albia con desinteres  
Otro temblor combro la colina, y la bruja volteo a ver a la hada  
-¿que esta sucediendo-  
-Hay peligro dentro de la colina- explico con naturalidad la hada, lanzandole de vez en cundo una mirad a Ginny, como si se asegurara de que esta no se fuera a ir- y esta aislando el peligro para que no salga  
!Vamonos¡- ordeno Albia y paso junto a Luna derribandola  
-No- exclamo Harry plantandose frente entre Ginny y Albia  
-No creo que me hayas entendido- dijoAlbia con lo que intentoser una sonrisa-¡Te dije vamonos-  
-La que no has entendido eres tu- replico Harry con coraje- no me voy a ir de aqui si ellas corren peligro, y hay mortifagos dentro-  
-Por cierto- comento Luna-¿alguno de ustedes sabria decirme quien es Jorgunmander, por que el tipo esta como quiere-  
-¿Por que quieres saber quien es Jorgunmander- exclamo Albia con furia  
-Por que el hermano de Ginny y su amiga estan enfrentandolo haya abajo- respondio Luna como si le hubieran preguntado la hora  
-No- exclamo Albia y su rostro se palidecio hasta dejarla casi transparente-eso explica los perros de madera, no son escultura, son caballeros de Walpurgis-  
-¿Que vamos a hacer- pregunto Harry  
-¿Dime niña- balbuceo Albia dirigiendose a Ginny -¿Cuantos encapuchados habia junto a ese sujeto?  
-Dos- contesto Ginny  
-¿Y que sucedio con ellos- pregunto Albia con deseperacion  
-Los aturdieron- contesto Luna despistadamente- ¿y que es un caballero de Walpurgis?  
Pero Albia no le hizo caso y murmurba como si hablara sola - Pureblood esta eliminado, los de afuera de seguro son los animagos, y si hay dos aturdidos aqui adentro eso significa que falta uno- y luego volteo a ver a la hada!Lleva a Harry hasta la biblioteca y asegurate de que encuentre todo lo que necesita...maldiion, maldicion, maldicion, tadavia no estoy lista para enfrentarlo...diablos...Potter, has todo lo ue Limiya te diga, y no quiero que juegues al heroe, una ez que consigas lo que necesitas, sal de aqui y llevate a tus novias lejos, y Limiya, si Bloodmary aparece, tapa los oidos de Harry a toda costa-  
-Comprendido- dijo el hada-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?  
-La prioridad son los archivos, que Harry se encargue de eso, yo voy a contener a Scott lo mas que pueda, y si logran terminar antes, salgan de qui como sea lo mas pronto posible-  
Un nuevo temblor cimbro la colina hueca, y paredes de piedra y tierra se levantaron entre Albia y losdemas separandolos  
-¿Que sucede- pregunto Harry cubriendo a Ginny y a Luna contra la pared, cuando un nuevo temblor cimbro la colina  
-Es el mecanismo de defensa de la colina, como las han asesinado a todas, el conocimineto que guardan tiene que ser protegido- explico Limiya- por lo que el,interior de la colina se esta convirtiendo en un laberinto-  
El ultimo temblor fue el mas fuerte, que incluos desprendio tierra y pequeñas piedras del techo, y cuando la calma regreso, frente a Harry habia un gigantsco muro que lo guiaba hacia una esquina, era el inicio del laberinto  
-Hay que apresurarnos Jimmy, si queremos salir de aqui antes del amanecer- exclamo el hada y salio volando hacia una de las direcciones del muro  
Harry volteo a ver a Ginny y a Luna, y ambas lo veian expectantes  
-¿Vamos- pregunto acilante  
Pero las dos chicas le sonrieron y asintieron, sin embaro, un gran nudo se le hizo en la gargante  
-¿Limiya-  
-¿Si Jimmy-  
-¿Podemos sacarlas antes que nada- pregubto Harry  
-No es posible Jimmy, la unica salda esta del otro ladodel laberinto, hasta llegar a la copa dl arbol-  
-No te preocupes por nosotras Harry- declaro Luna- nosotros podemos cuidarnos solas-  
Harry hizo un gesto de fingida conformidad y comenzo a caminar mucho mas preocupado que antes


	21. La serpiente encaprichada

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO  
LA SERPIENTE ENCAPRICHADA

Charlie siguio con rapidez las huellas dejadas por los licantropos, y no le importaba que Bill se lo hubiera prohibido, pues estaba mas que decidido a ayudar a Harry en caso de encontrarlo, por lo que siguiendo los destrozos en la malesa dejados por los hombres lobo llego a un claro donde habia signos de que hubo lucha, reviso con cuidado y detenimiento todo el perimetro, pero las huellas desaparecian ahi, como si hubieran desaparecido, solo las pisadas de dos pares de pies abandonaban el claro con direccion a la colina de las hadas, Charlie se agacho a revisarlas, y tuvo un presentimiento, quiza esas eran las pisadas de Harry,¿pero quien lo estaba acompañando, el cielo se oscurecio totalmente, quiza una nube habia tapado la tenue luz de la Luna, pero una sensual voz lo saco de sus pensamientos  
-¿Asi que los Weasley han decidido recuperar un poco el honor de su familia- dijo una encapuchada con un bello antifaz cubriendole la cara con sensual legancia  
Charlie se paro de un respingo y le apunto con la varita  
-¿Quien demonios eres- exclamo con el ceño fruncido  
-Para ti, puedo ser Cleopatra Erzebeth Snakestone, pero para el resto del mundo, incluos para el señor tenebroso soy Bloodmary- sonrio la bruja- Y guarda esa varita, que no tengo intencion de matarte...aun, solo quiero hacerte una cuantas preguntas, y no me obligues a ser ruda, nada me causa mas dolor que lastimar a un sangre limpia-  
-¿Que quieres- pregunto Charlie, pero este se sentia embelezado por la forma de actuar de la bruja, mucho muy sensual, sus labios carnosos, su manera de contonearse al caminar, la forma en que sentia que esos ojos detras de la mascara lo observaban  
-Alguna respuesta a mi gran cuestion que todo este tiempo me ha devorado las entrañas- sonrio Bloodmary  
-¿Y por que yo- refuto Charlie  
-Por que de tu respueta va a depender la vida del niño que vivio- contesto la bruja con una mueca de satisfaccion-Pues aunque paresca mera casualidad, todo este embrollo iniciado por el señor tenebroso no es obre de la casualidad, si no el complejo plan arquitectado por conciencias fuera de tu alcance, Los Dumbeldore lo saben, y es por eso que estan a la proteccion de ese crio, es el la clave, el es el treceavo, el es resultado de la alianza magica, por supuesto el señor tenebroso lo subestima como no tienes idea, pero yo no-  
-¿Pero que tengo que ver yo con todo esto, yo solo cuido dragones- exclamo Charlie enfadado  
-Cuidas dragones, si, pero no solo los cuidas,¿verdad- sonrio la bruja con gesto amenazante- pero no espero que comprendas el significado de mis palabras ni la razon por la que me estoy dignando a dirigirte la palabra, pero preguntale a tu Tio Unther o a tumismo hermano William, ellos saben de lo que estoy hablando-  
-Entonces habla con ellos- dijo Charlie -yo no tengo nada que ver-  
-Por el contrario, tu y toda tu prole estan mas comprometido que lo que tu crees con lo que se esta desarrollando en la telaraña subterranea- apunto con frialdad, acercandose a Charlie con su contoneo  
-pero ya basta de sentimentalismos, dime, ¿Es cierto que tu hermana Ginevre es la primera mujer Weasley en treinta y tres generaciones-  
Pero Charlie no respondio nada  
-Vamos, no querras que me enfuresca, solo dime si o no- dijo con aburrimiento la bruja pasandole suavemente la mano por la barbilla-Por favor, contesta, no quiero privarte de la dicha de participar en la batalla entre tu hermano William y el asesino serpiente, creeme que seras de mucha ayuda, Jorgunmander no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que fue alguna vez, sin embargo es diez veces mas poderoso que cualquier mago, si tu hermano lo enfrenta solo, encontrara una horrible y violenta muerte en sus manos, solo respondeme, si o no-  
-Si-  
-Ves que facil es coperar, ahora tenemos que hacerte olvidar este peqeño encuentro, no se que me haria el señor tenebroso si se enterara de que estoy conspirando a sus espaladas- sonrio la bruja del antifaz!Obliviate-  
El embrujo no aparecio de la varita de Bloodmary, ni siquiera tenia una varita en la mano, el maleficio aparecio justo en la nuca de Charlie y se impacto, dejandolo con una expresion de somnolienta, y dandole lo que de ninguna manera fue un tierno beso en los labios, Bloodmary desaparecio.

!Chaglie, Chaglie,¿estas bien'- pregunto Fleur que acababa de aparecer a su lado  
-Yo...es...no lo se- contesto con dificultad  
-¿Que sucedio aqui- preguto la chica francesa  
-No lo se- balbuceo Charlie- estaba buscando pistas y de pronto ...no se que paso-  
Fleur lo miro preocupada, pero luego Charlie parecio salir de su estupor  
-¿Y el profesor Dumbeldore- exclamo- ¿No tenias que ir por el profesor Dumbeldore-  
-No lo pude encontgag pog ningu lugag- dijo Fleur haciendo un puchero- fui al ministeguio, al callejon diagon, a San Mungo, y muchos otgos lados, pego le envie un mensaje en lechuza, Meglin quiega que se de pgisa en encontgaglo-  
-Pues entonces regresemos a la colina de las hadas- apremio Charlie señalando las huelas- algo me dice queesas huellas son de Harry-  
-Montjoie- exclamo Fleur decidida y siguio a Charlie por el camino entre los arboles

Dentro de la colina de las hadas, Limiya, la hada, guiaba a un grupo de aperendices de magos, pero en el entonque de dos caminos, la hada se detuvo  
-No recuerdo que etos estuviera aqui- dijo divertidamente  
-¿Entonces por donde es- pregunto Harry  
-Es un cruce de camino- comento Luna como si a ella le hubieran preguntado-¿ no deberiamos de vender nuestra alma al diablo-  
Harry y Ginny le dirijieron sendas miradas de incomprension, que la pusiero incomoda  
-Solo era una idea-  
-Jijiji- sonrioo Limiya- vender almas al diablo, eso si que fue divertido-  
-¿Limiya-  
-Ahora no Harry, que no ves, tu amiga ha sufrido algo que la ha cambiado, esta en una situacion de peligro y aun asi puede estar tranquila-  
-No asi es ella siempre- comento Ginny desconcertada y la hada dejo de reir  
-No comprenden, ella ha sido desugnada la mensajera, ¿No es asi- murmuro Limiya con los ojos abiertos  
-Si- asintio Luna con fuerza- la reina Puck me dijo que yo seria la mensajera y despues se murio-  
-Pues no derramare lagrimas por ella- murmuro Limiya con el ceño fruncido- pero su conocimiento estan en ti,¿como te llamas-  
-Luna Corvina Loovegood- respondio con vaguedad y aburricion  
-Bien Luna, veo que tienes ya puestos unos guantes, hagas lo que hagas, no te quites los guantes antes de que recibas la preparacion adecuada, ¿me lo prometes-  
-Como sea- contesto Luna aburrida  
-¿Nos vamos- pregunto Harry con molestia, y Ginny noto que no se asombraba en lo absoluto de lo que estaba pasando, pues para esas alturas, ya era muy poco lo que podia ya tomarlo por sorpresa  
-Yo no recuerdo muy bien el camino- confeso avergonzada el hada  
-Pero la mujer que esta detras de Ginny si- sonrio Luna- y dice que es por la izquierda-  
Harry, Ginny y Limiya la voltearon a ver, e instintuivamente voltearon a ver a espaldas de Ginny, pero no habia nadie  
-No tenemos otra opcion que creerle- apunto Harry torciendo la boca  
Limiya y Ginny hicieron gesto de conformidad y siguieron el camino señalado por Luna

Y caminaron por los estrechos pasillos del laberinto, obligados en ocaciones a agacharse para atravezar por estrechos pasillos, cuando Limiya dudaba, Luna le señalaba el camino, cosa que impactaba y causaba risitas compartidas entre Ginny y Harry, y unos minutos mas tarde, llegaron a lo que era el archivo de las hadas: un pozo que no parecia tener fondo, Limiya sonrio complacida, pero Harry saco su varita e ilumino el lugar, y era lo menos parecido a un archivo que Harry pudiera esperar, pues todo el piso y las paredes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se encontraba tapisadas con esas extrañas hojas de cristal  
-¿Aqui es la biblioteca- comento Harry desilucionado  
-Si. respondio con esntusiasmo el hada, como si estar ahi fuera el mayor logro de su vida  
-Yo..esperaba algo digamos...diferente- murmuro Harry  
-¿Sabes, es el problema de ustedes los magos, crean estandares muy altos, y las maravillas sencillas de otras hadas u otras razas- dijo ironicamanete la hada - es por eso que los magos le caen mal a la mitad del mundo mago-  
-Bueno, bueno,¿que hay que buscar- desetimo Harry con una sonrisa  
-Dejame ver, necesitas aprender magia de nivel superior, asi que convoca los manuales de magia azul, blanca, roja y negra...-  
-¿Y como lo hago- pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido  
-Con tu hechizo convocador- respondio Limiya.- cileos, ¿que tengo que hacerlo todo, solo agrega magi tu hechizo y el color-  
!Accio magi negra¡!Accio magi roja!Accio magi azul!Accio magi banca-  
Y desde el fonod de pozo cuatro destellos de distintos colores volaron a toda velocidad hasta su mano, eran cuatro hojas de cristal con el color de su respectiva magia, pero en cuanto tocaron las manos de Harry, un nuevo temblor cimbro toda la colina  
-¿Que hice- pregutno Harry a la defensiva  
-Tu no hiciste nada Jimmy, son el asesino serpiente y los otros dos magos- dijo distraidamente sacando por su propia cuenta algunos archivos, y su busqueda no fue complicada, pues iva y venia con mas y mas hojas de cristal y los depositaba en el regazo de Ginny y Harry sin que estos pudieran protestar  
-Falta informacion trivial- comento Limiya en su ir y venir e el pozo, en unos minutos, Harry y Ginny tenian ya mas de cien "hojas" de cristal  
-¿Que raro- murmuro Limiya  
-¿Ahora que pasa- pregunto Harry  
-Solo se llevaron un solo archivo, y es de los magos y brujas nacidos en el equinoccio de primavera, pero eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, ahora hay que buscar la manera de salir de aqui-  
-¿no sabes como salir de aqui- exclamo asustada Ginny  
-Si se, pero ustedes no cabrian- dijo el hada con naturalidad  
-Pero ellos si saben- declaro Albia señalando a espaldas de Ginny - dicen que hay una camara de desaparicion del otro lado del laberinto-  
-Pues que esperamos, vamos- apuro el hada con alegria, pero Ginny entro en un estupor, ese archivo robado era de la fecha por la que nacio, y se puso a meditar, que es lo que estaria buscando Voldemort, o mejor dicho a quien, ¿y que tal si era a ella a quien buscaba, ¿Y si quiza que Ryddle la escogiera a ella no fuera solo por ser hija del jefe del departamento de uso incorrecto de la magia y defensor de los muggles?.  
Por otro lado, los continuos temblores causaban un extraño efecto en Harry, pues sabia que debia de mantener a salvo a Ginny y a Luna, pero por otro lado, no podia dejar a Albia enfrentarse a un mago tan cruel como describian a Jorgunmander, asi que se decidio por la primera, mantener a sus amigas a salvo  
-¿Existe alguna otra salida- pregutno Harry  
-Ya te dije, no cabrias por ahi, pero no te apures Jimmy, el circulo de desaparicion es lo mas seguro que existe, asi que no te preocupes, no nos toparemos con Jorgunmander-

Harry no se convencio del todo, pero tuvo que asentir por compromiso, y luego volteo a ver a la pelirroja  
-¿Ginny- murmuro  
Y Ginny salio de un estupor mucho muy grande, pero sonrio a pesar de que ella tambien estaba igual o mas preocupada que el mismo Harry, el cual tambien comenzaba a temer por Ginny, pues no era normal que ella en especial no comentara con la misma frecuencia que Luna, ella no era asi de callada, lo que lo hizo pensar que algo le habia pasado, nuevamente muchas preguntas se atribularon en su mente, preguntandose principalmente si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero su prioridad era salvar a Giny  
-¿Algo te preocupa- le dijo a Ginny  
-Es que...no se como decirlo...pero Bill esta haya abajo, batiendose a duelo con Jorgunmander-  
Entonces lo decidio, primero sacaria a las chicas de ese lugar, y luego bajaria a ayudaa Bill y a Albia, aunque no sabia como, pero lo haria

Deshiciron camino por el laberinto y pronto llegaron al punto donde Luna los habia comenzado a dirigir ocasionalmente, y Limiya los llevo por el otro camino, conforme mas avanzaban por ese pasillo, los temblores eran mas frecuentes, el grupo comenzo a correr, pero parecia que provocaban mas temblores, pues incluos la tierra se caia del techo, pero cuando estuvieron por salir del pasillo, un nueo temblor, el mas fuerte, hizo que el cielo se callera a pedazos, arrastrando a Ginny, Harry y Luna a lo que habia sido la hermosa ciudad de crital en miniatura, ahora era un monton de cristales rotos, donde cuatro magos luchaban encarnizadamente, tres contra uno: Eran Albia, Bill y Tisbe en contra de Jorgunmander.  
Ginny vio que los mortifagos que acompañaban al asesino serpiente habian desparecido, quiza sepultados por una montaña de cristales rotos, pero la batalla era muy diferente, pues aunque Jorgunmander parecia pasarla mal, con un hilillo de sangre escurriendole por la cara y con su brazo izquierdo en una posiscion muy extraña (quiza estaba dislocado a la altura del hombro), no perdia esa moustrosa mueca de cinsimo y crueldad  
-¿No se supone que el ministerio tiene prohibido utilizar esos conjuro pelirrojo- reprocho Jorgunmander como niño chiquito  
-El hecho de que esten prohibidos, no significa que no puedan ser utilizados- aclaro Bill con elegancia  
-Por fin encuentro un rival digno despues de veinte años, y el muy idiota se hace acompañar de brujos, que debo reconocerlo, no lo hacen del nada mal- canturreo Jorgunmander al tiempo que esquivaba un hechizo congelador de Tisbe  
-¿Bloooodmaaryyyyyyyyyy- canturreo el asesino serpiente arrijaba peligrosos latigasos de fuego con la punte de cabezas de serpiente, que sus contrincantes apenas y podian esquivar  
Albia volteo a ver el lugar en que el techo habi caido, y le dirijio una dura mirda a Harry  
!Largate y sal de aqui- susurro para que ni Jorgunmander ni Bill se dieran cuenta de su precencia  
!Aspid- conjuro Bill y con felinos reflejos lanzo un chorro de luz, que al tocar a Jorgunmander exploto, y sin embargo, de este solo su brazo dislocado se convirtio en madera, Bill no lo podia creer, pero Tisbe y Albia, sin necesidad de comunicarselo entre si, apuntaron sus varitas con la intencion de rematarlo, pero Jorgunmander desaparecio enfrente de ellas, y reaparecio detras de Bill con la peor de las intenciones, pero Bill de alguna maner lo presintio, y no utilizo su varita, y con su puño izquierdo le propino un poderoso puñetazo al asesino serpiente, que comenzo a sangrar a raudales por la nariz y boca  
-Bestia inmunda, me retracto de todo lo bueno que diji sobre ti, peleas como un miserable muggle- maldijo Jorgunmander cubriendose la boca  
-Creo que tengo que darte las gracia- dijo Bill!Gabonicus- conjuro  
Y el asesino serpiente descubrio de mala manera que su brazo izquierdo habia sido convertido en cristal

!Vamonos de aqui¡- susrro Harry aprovechando que Jorgunmander no se habia dado cuenta  
Albia recibio un hechizo directamente en el pecho y salio volando con fuerza y aterrizo a los pies de Harry, y jadeabdo lo volteo a ver  
-¿Lo lograste- dijo limpiandose un hilillo de sangre que le salia de la boca  
-¿Estas bien- pregunto Ginny preocupada  
-No es de tu incumbencia- respondio Albia con malas pulgas- bueno si ya reuniste los archivos, largate de aqui-  
-¡Que lindos ojos¡- sonrio tontamente Luna -¿Son naturales?  
-Por aqui- dijo Limiya  
Albia se levanto y una varita se le callo de la ropa, Luna la tomo y se la iba a regresar, cuando se vio tomada de los brazos por Harry y Ginny que la arrastraron hasta el otro lado de la camara, donde habia un cuarto totalmente obsxuro, que sin embrago, cuando Hary puso un pie en el, todo el piso se ilumino, pero tambien el colmillo de dragon le provoco una nueva punzada a Harry, y vio un ojo magico de color rojo, con la pupila igual a la de un gato, que los veia detenidamente y claramente pudo escuchar como se sxcuchaba la risita malevola de una mujer, Harry no dudo y emuño su vaita  
!Desmaius- grito Harry  
!Reflecto- dijo la malevola voz  
-¿Lumos- murmuro Luna despistada, dejando totalmente al descubierto a una mortifaga con una horrible mascara de Walpurgis  
-Impedimenta- conjuro rapidamnte Harry, pero la mortifago solo se hizo a un lado con asombrosa rapidez  
-Crucci...-  
!Desmaius- intervino providencialmete Ginny, y su encantemineto se impacto de lleno en la mortifago, haciendola caer como regla, Harry hizo aparecer cuerdas a su alrededor para amordasarla  
Un nuevo temblor hizo simbrar la colina, Harry no tenia idea de que los hechizos de un mago pudieran llegar a ser tan poderosos, desde donde se encontraban, podia ver a lo lejos como Jorgunmander luchaba contra los tres magos con mucha dificultad, pero algo que era sorprendente es que podia resistir con algunas complicaciones a los ataques de los tres magos. Limiya se poso en el hombro de Harry  
-Jimmy, el desaparecedor esta listo, vamonos de aqui- sonrio  
Harry dudo un poco, pero luego jalo a Ginny y a Luna al centro de un circulo runico, que comenzo a brillar con intensidad  
-¿a donde quieres ir-pregunto Limiya  
-A la madriguera- contestaron  
Y limiya se separo y toco unos simbolos, cada uno que tocaba, la luz se iba haciendo mas intensa  
-¿Por que las hadas tendrian uno de estos aqui- pregunto Luna con curiosidad  
Pero Ginny no contesto, y sin que se dieran cuenta, se fue separando poco a poco hasta uedar fuera del circulo runico, y cuando Limiya toco el ultimo simbolo, lo miro aterrorizada  
-¿Por que hiciste eso Jimmy- exclamo antes de desaparecer con Luna en un haz de luz, pero de inmediato noto que no fue el unico en quedarse, pues del otro lado de la habitacion, Ginny tambien se habia quedado, y lo miraba avergonzada  
-¿Por que lo hiciste- pregunto esta vez Harry  
-Mi hermano esta corriendo peligro- murmuro un poco avergonzada  
-Pero , pero, ero no as a poder hacer nada en contra de Jorgunmander- exclamo Harry con deseperacion  
-Tu tampoco- contesto Ginny irritada  
Harry no tuvo con que replicar, y solo le dirijio una mirada de reproche a Ginny, un temblor mas cimbro la colina, pero esta vez, el techo cedio totalmente, y dos brujos calleron con elegancia, Charlie Weasley y fLeur Delacour, y este aprovecho el elemento sorpresa y le arrojo un hechizo obstaculizador a Jorgunmander, que lo derribo, no tenian mucho tiempo, asi que se acercaron a Bill y a Tisbe, a lo lejos, Albia los veia leternamnte que a Jorgunmander, que se debatia en el suelo como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles  
-¿Se encuentran bien- pregunto Charlie  
Pero no se encontraban bien, Bill tenia una horrible quemadura en un hombro y sudaba a rios, por su parte, Tisbe tenia una cortada en la pierna, pues su tunica estaba manchada a esa altura  
Pero Jorgunmander se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero su brazo de cristal se habia roto, le faltaba un gran trozo de la mano, y como si los magos no existieran , se arranco el brazo desde el hombro, y su sangre salpico en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor, se puso la varita en la boca, y cero los ojos, y al abrirlos, retomo su varirta y se dio un toque en el hombro, y un brazo sano y nuevo surgio de ahi, Jorgunmander hizo unos cuantos movimientos con su nueva extremidad y movio los dedos con rudeza, y luego volteo a ver a los magos, y vio que Tisbe sangraba por la pierna  
!Methamorphio Draconis grialis- exclamo apuntandole aparentemente a Bill  
Pero este lo esquivo con facilidad  
-Estas perdiendo punteria- se burlo Bill  
-¿Y quien dijo que le apunte a el- sonrio Jorgunmander  
Todos voltearon a donde el rayo habi dado, y se llevaron un gran susto, pues habia impactado en Tisbe, que por su pierna no se habia podido mover, y ahora estaba incada, dando sonoras arcadas y temblando nerviosamente  
-¿Que le hiciste- pregunto Charlie furioso  
-Convertirla en dragon- sonrio Jorgunmander como si eso hubiera sido algo mucho muy divertido  
La piel de Tisbe comenzo a escamarse, y de sus homolatos surgieron dos horribles alas de murcielago, daba sonoras arcadas y su voz poco a poco cambiaba a un rugido estridente, entre mas temblaba , mas cambiaba, humo salia de su boca, su boca se convertia en hocico y se alargaba y poderoso colmillos parecian en lugar de sus dentaduras.  
Albia y Bill le dirigieron una dura mirada de profundo odio a Jorgunmander, y sin pensarlo le dispararon una gran variedad de hechizos que se impactaron directamnte en Jorgunmander, y aunque estos le causan¿ban heridas, el asesino serpiente se carcajeaba como loco.  
Las manos de Tisbe se coinvirtieron en garras con afiladas uñas, la ropa se habi roto completamente, asi como su cuerpo se habia convertido en de un dragon de pequño tamaño, Fleur y Charlie la observaban atentamente, expectantes a su reaccion, pero la dragon Tisbe continuaba dando arcadas.

Harry y Ginny continuaban en su escondite, observando el desarrolo de la batalla, y ambos parecian arrepentidos de haberse quedado ahi, Jorgunmander dejo de reir, y contrataco, Bill no pudo esquivar uno de los maleficios, y un horible ruido que ninguno olvidaria jamas por el resto de su vida lleno toda la camara, pues todos los huesos del cuerpo de Bill se rompieron, pero el pelirrojo no grito, solo cayo bocabajocon los ojos cerrados  
!Bill, Bill- exclamo Fleur aterrada, pero se movio tan repentinamnte, que Tisbe-dragon lo tomo como una agrecion, y la detuvo con un rapido sarpazo  
!Conjunjivitis- reacciono Charlie, y los ojos de la dragon se cubrieron con una asquerosa costra amarrillenta que le impidio la vista  
Harry sujetaba con toda su fuerza a Ginny para que esta no saliera corriendo a ayudar a sus hermanos, en sus ojos ya habi una lagrimas de preocupacion por Bill, que no se movia en lo absoluto, pero Albia luchaba con deseperacion, lanzandole todo tipo de hechizos al asesino serpiente, incluos uno de ells le dio directamente en el rostro, pero esto no lo derrribo, solo la aparicion de un rio de sangre le daba un apariencia mas demente, pero Jorgunmander le sonreia ¿paternalmente-  
-¿Eres tu Lucrecia- pregunto de una forma que no parecia estar enemdio de una batalla-¡Mira cuanto has crecido-dijo con un tono burlon  
Albia no dijo nada, y le arrojo un nuevo hechizo, que Jorgunmander repelio con facilidad

-¿Que le paso a la bebita que jugaba con muñecas- sonrio con falso gesto triste!a si, que los metieron a Azkaban por tu culpa, ¿dime que se siente ser una sesina de inocentes,¿o es que el maleficio coredrus es muy complicado-  
!CALLATE- rugio Albia visblemente alterada  
-¿Y que cuentan mami y papi, ¿todavia no los has visto,¿no les has preguntadop que se sienten los besos de un dementor- sonrio con fingida tristeza- ¿Y tu bondadoso tio te visito alguna vez en Azkaban?  
!Que cierres tu maldito hocico- rugio Albia histerica  
-Mira nada mas, te llegue al corazon, pobrecita, pero dime,¿Azkaban es ta malo como dicen, digo, para evitar ir ahi de vacaciones- se burlo Jorgunmander  
-Callate- dijo Albia con la voz entrecortada  
-¿Crees que conviviendo con fenomenos vas a lograrte redimir- exclamo Jorgunmander con falsa comprension en su rostro- Pues ni siquiera con que tu sola pudieras cortar todas las cabezas de los mortifagos, lograrias redimirte, hasta yo se que lo que hiciste es muy grave, tu alma ya esta destinada al infierno-  
!Callate!Silencius!Silencius!Silencius- grito Albia arrojandole hechizos a Jorgunmander, pero este los esquivaba como si fuera un juego-no meresco esto- murmuro  
La cara de Jorgunmander se ilumino  
-¿No mereces que- pregunto intrigado- No creas que me he enterado de lo que hiciste, esa estupida Bellatrix me lo conto todo, como por tu inutil sed de venganza seguiste a mi ultimo Walpurgis leal, y quisite tomar la ley en tus manos, pero tambien mataste a gente que no era culpable, cortaste vidas que no lo merecian, ¿y puedes seguir viviendo con sangre inocente que mancha tus manos,¿y dicen que yo soy el despiadado!Expelliarmus-  
Albia perdio su varita, Harry no comprendia como tales palabras habian provocando tal reaccion en la chica, que miraba con enojo al asesino serpiente  
-¿pero si tu estas aqui y no e Albani con ese cobarde de Aberforth, significa que estas en mision, y si no me equivoco, ustedes se robaron al niño que vivio, y por lo tanto no debe de estar muy lejos, asi que tendra que hacer fila para esperar su muerte, pues primero les tengo que sacar el corazon a esos estupidos pelirrojos-  
Jorgunmander le arrojo un maleficio obstaculizador a y mientras se acercaba comenzo a tararear y con su nuevo brazo izquiedo le rompio la nariz a Albia, y esta se doblo, Jorgunmanderle pateo de tal maner que incluos a Harry le dolio, Jorgunmander lo disfrutaba, mientras veia como Charlie la pasaba bomba con Tisbe-dragon, pues aun con los ojos tapados, olfateaba, y por todos los medios intentaba atacar a Fleur que se encontraba inconciente, desangrandose por el sarpazo que habia recibido, Harry no sabia que hacer, pero al ver a Albia, le parecio que esta lloraba silenciosamente, mezclando sus lagrimas con la sangre que le salia de la nariz  
-Debiste de haberte ido con Luna- comento Harry  
-Tal vez- contesto Ginny sin darle la razon - pero son mis hermanos, hay que ayudarlos-  
-No te preocupes, de alguna manera esto va a salir bien, Luna va a dar alguna alerta-  
-¿Y que vamos a hacer nosotro Harry-  
-Pues aguantar- dijo Harry inprimiendo en su rostro una falsa sonrisa para intentar animar a Ginny  
Pero la pelirroja no sonrio, su rostro estaba serenamente hermoso  
-Es raro- dijo Ginny  
-¿que es raro- pregunto Harry  
-Tenia un presentimiento, no se por que, pero algo me decia que te encontraria- murmuro Ginny volteando a ver a Harry a los ojos - llevo varias noches soñando cosas horribles, y tu estas involucrado-  
-Segun Trelamwey, soñar con una persona en situaciones adversas significa que esa persona tiene algo para ti- dijo Harry sin saber por que habia dicho esas palabras, pues toda su atencion se centro en la batalla que se desarrollaba en la camara principal, donde Charlie lograba aturdir a Tisbe-dragon

Charlie se vio con oportunidad de atacar a Jorgunmander, pero al ver que estaba mas entretenido lanzandole la maldicion Cruciatis a Albia, la cual solo se retorcia, pero no exclamaba un solo quejido de dolor, asi que el pelirrojo, se movio con cautela, el no se habia dado cuenta de la precencia de Ginny en ese mismo lugar, pero ajeno a eso, le suministro un hechizo a su hermano y a Fleur le hizo aparecer una venda cubriendo la herida, pero Jorgunmander volteo la cabeza y fruncio el entrecejo  
-¿Que crees que estas haciendo pelirrojo- exclamo ofendido- Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, me voy a llevar tu corazon, el de tu hermano, el de Potter y quiza el de la chica rubia, y si me da la gana, el de la pelirroja que me encontre antes que ustedes- dijo dandole un respiro a Albia!Adamntrus-  
El hechizo que salio de la varita del asesino serpiente, atravezo el hombro de Charlie, Ginny cerro los ojos, pero el sonido de la salpicadura de la sangre se escucho claramente por toda la camara  
!Rayos- exclamo Harry  
-¿que sucede ahora- pregutno iny con los ojos cerrados-¿Ya lo desollo-  
-No, tenia un mal presentimiento desde que todo esto comenzo- dijo Harry con aire tranquilo, rascandose la cara con desenfado- Esos tontos sueños, la forma en que sali de la casa de mis tios, la irrupcion en Azkaban, y luego venir aqui, todo fue una locura- se reprocho Harry  
-¿En serio hiciste todo esto- pregunto Ginny abriendo los ojos entre sus dedos  
!Si, y todo ha sido el dia de hoy, la verdad no esperaba que todo saliera tan facil¡- contesto Harry con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro, y luego guerdo silencio, y vio a Ginny a los ojos -Bueno, me temo que no puedo permitir ue ese loco mate a tus hermanos, tu mama me mataria si se enterara que no hice nada, asi que este es al plan: voy a distraer a ese demente lo mas que pueda, mientras tu ves si puedes curar a Bill, a Fleur o a quien sea, y si lo logramos, voy a pedirte un gran favor; que patees a Luna lo mas fuerte que puedas por no apresurarse con los refuerzos,¿comprendido-  
-No quiero ser pesimista, ¿Pero no es muy arriesgado- balbuceo Ginny  
Harry le dirijio una mirada de incredulidad, y le paso la mano por la cara y luego le dio unos golpecitos en al frente que sonaron a "tock", "tock"  
-¿Por que hiciste eso- pregutno Ginny irritada  
-Para estar seguroi de que tu eres Ginny Weasley!Por supuesto que es un plan arriesgado, pero si lo intentamos y lo logramos, no creo que ese idiopta pueda en contra de todos juntos, ¿Que no viste a Bill, tu hermano es genial- exclamo Harry con entusiasmo fingido.  
Pero no se dieron cuenta de que Jorgunmander se habia acercado a Tisbe-dragon y le habia retirado el encantamiento conjunjivitis, y le habia aplicado el encantamiento desaturdidor, por lo que la dragon agitaba sus alas con frenesi, y Jorgunmander no tuvo que darle ninguna orden, de inmediato apto el olor de Fleur y se lanzo atacarla, pero Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta antes, y los dos le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor que hizo blanco en las alas, pero eso llamo poderosamente su atencion y se lanzo a atacarlos, Harry intento con algun otro hechizo, pero la piel de la dragon rebotaba y absorbia la mayoria de ellos, Ginny jalo de ultimo momento a Harry, y lo quito de la trayectoria de una bocanada de humo, pero como si algo guiara a Ginny, tomo su varita, y en cuanto la dragon mostro el pecho, le arrojo un hechizo aturdidor, y la dragon cayo fuera de combate, pero todo eso habia pasado desapercibido por Jorgunmander, que se divertia torturando a Albia.  
-Vamos a transformarla- propuso Ginny  
-.¿Como- dijo Harry confundido  
-Es un hechizo de alto nivel, pero los gemelos lo utilizan todo el tiempo, es facil, "Methamorphio"- explico Ginny, pero hagamoslo los dos juntos, asi sera mas facil-  
-Methamorphio-  
-Methamorphio-  
Nada paso  
-Methamorphio-  
-Methamorphio-  
Nuevamente nada ocurrio  
-Methamorphio-  
-Methamorphio-  
La tercera vez, las escamas fueron desapareciendo y las alas se separaron de su cuerpo  
-Methamorphio-  
-Methamorphio-  
Todo los signos de su condicion animal desaparecieron, pero los gritos de Jorgunmander se dejaron de escuchar, lo que preocupo a Harry  
-Atiendela y sigue el plan, yo voy a ver que puedo hacer- dijo Harry  
-Harry-  
-Pense que ya lo habiamos decidido Ginny, y no voy a rectificar mi plan no a aceptar negativas-  
-Pero Harry...-  
-Pero nada, ya quedamos- dijo Harry sin voltearla a ver, asomandose para buscar a Jorgunmander por la camara, pero este ahora golpeaba con sus puños a Albia-Pero no te preocupes, me las voy a ingenear para salir con bien- dijo sonriendo para tratar de animarla  
Pero esa sonrisa, y ese gesto de confianza, provoco que Ginny lo mirar como aquella vez en el anden 9 y 3/4, con una gran admiracion, pero esta vez era diferente, pues no era el nombre al que admiraba, sino al niño-hombre que tenia frente a ella  
!Harry- exclamo mientras Tisbe gemia adolorida  
!Ya te dije, no voy a aceptar una negativa- rugio Harry  
!Si voy a seguir tu plan, pero antes escuchame bien, por que solo voy a decirtelo una sola vez y si le llegas a decir a alguien, incluos Ron y Hermione, lo voy a negar por todos los medios a mi alcanze- exclamo Ginny con u tono que a Harry le parecio similar al de la señora Weasley, sin embargo su voz se suavizo y miro a Harry de una forma que incomodo al chico- Bueno, creo que tu ya lo sabes, y si no que tontito eres, (sonrio), pero quiero que sepas que desde que te conoci, me has llamado la atencion, me has gustado si asi lo quiers (sonrio otra vez), y yo...y yo...yo siento que te quiero y puedo quererte mas de lo que alguien podria hacerlo...-  
-Pero Ginny, no es el momento aqui...- intento interrumpir Harry con un extraño gesto, pues no parecia comprender lo que Ginny le decia  
!No me interrrumpas por favor- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz- No se que sientas, y creeme que me interesa saberlo, pero tambien siento que me ves como la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, o e el mejor caso, tu amigay todo eso, pero te me estoy muriendo de la verguenza para decirte esto, pues si sobrevives o sobrevivo, quiero que tengas en mi una amiga con la que cuentes siempre, y yo voy a estar ahi para ti- y con un casi imperceptible voz termino  
Harry se quedo helado, su cerebro parecia haberse congelado o descompuesto, y ahora parecia asustado, pero de como enfrentar a Ginny  
-Co..co...¿como que si sobrevivo- balbuceo palido-¿Que quisiste decir con eso-  
Ginny no parecia tan idiota en actuar como Harry, y le sonrio con picardia, como si no hubiera dicho nada  
-Es que te has salado de-quien-tu-sabes en cinco eces, pero que tal si no eres igual de suertudo con el asesino serpiente- dijo con jocosidad  
Harry tamien le sonrio, pero no sabia por que lo hacia, no debia de sonreirle, primero deberia de pensar en la manera de salir de ahi, y luego arreglaria las cosas con Ginny, y descubrio que ahora tenia un motivo para salir, pues una vez a salvo, aclararia lo que acababa de escuchar  
-¿Estas lista- pregutno Harry  
-Espera- dijo Ginny y se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla- suerte-  
!Y que la voy a necesitar¡- contesto Harry saliendo de su idiota estupor

Jorgunmander ahora utilizaba su varita apara hacer levitar a Albia y dejarla caer sobre los cristales dispersos por el suelo, Harry se preguntaba por que la chica se comportaba tan docil, en comparacion de lo que habia visto antes, las lagrimas parecian una cascada que se confundian con la sangre que le escurria por la nariz, y aprovechando eso, Harry salio de su escondite, mientras Ginny se quedaba al lado de Tisbe, que poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

Harry se acerco con cautela, pero piso sin querer un vidrio, lo que advirtio a Jorgunmander su precensia, y al verlo, Jorgunmander parecia recibir el mejor regalo de su vida, y dejo caer pesadamente a Albia sobre una filosa montaña de vidrios cortados, pero Harry no se impresiono, sino que hizo acopio de todo su valor  
!Eh tu, cara de bebe¡- grito con conviccion -Dejame ver si eres tan bueno como presumes-  
Desde su esconditem Ginny le dirijio una mirada de mala sorpresa y penso "¿ese era tu plan Harry?"  
Jorgunmander lo veia con desconcierto y sorpresa, como no dando credito a que Harry lo estuviera encarando  
-Igual de impetuoso e irreverente que tu padre niño- sonrio Jorgunmander- pero no logro captar como el famos niño que vivio se atreve a retar al asesino serpiente-  
-Pues te estoy retando a un duelo- exclamo Harry con impetu  
-Dime, dame una sola razon para que yo me digne a dartela oportunidad de concederte la oprtunoidad de batirme en duelo contigo- exclamo el asesino con desprecio  
-Por que mi cabeza sera lo que tanto quieren tu y Voldemort  
!No digas el nombre del señor tenebroso, ¿Como te atrevez- exclamo Jorgunmandercon los ojos desorbitados  
-Si eres tan buen mago como dices, vas a poder vencerme, ni siquiera Voldemort ha podido vencerme-  
!Que no digas ese maldito nombre- exclamo Jorgunmander

"No lo provoques" penso Ginny, mientras Tisbe recuperaba por fin la conciencia  
-¿Que sucede...donde estoy- balbuceo-¿Por que estoy desnuda?  
Ginny la volteo a ver y tomo su varita y le hizo aparecer un alegre juego de ropa, que desentonaba con la ropa gotica que antes tenia  
-No es mi estilo- murmuro Tisbe- pero no puedo quejarme, ¿Que esta sucediendo-  
Ginny atropello sus palabras al explicarle lo que habia sucedido desde que se habia convertido en dragon  
-Muy bien, vamos a dejar que el niño que vivio distraiga al asesino serpiente lo mas que pueda, nosotras hay que poner a tono a los demas, me imagino que ya sabes el hechizo regenarativo, OK-  
Ginny asintio y con cautos movimientos, ambas salieron de su escondite y vieron que Harry y Jorgunmander se veian con fulminantes miradas

-Eres valiente al atreverte a pronunciar su nombre- sonrio Jorgunmander- asi que esta bien, te doy ese beneficio, vamos a ver que tan bueno dices ser tu, asi que-  
Jorgunmander hizo la reverencia  
Harry le contesto el gesto sin dejar de verlo  
Pero por su cabeza miles de hechizos, pero los ojos azules de Jorgunmanderse le clavaban en el rostro, y lo miraban como si le leyeran la mente, impidiendole encontrar el hechizo adecuado, por lo que decidio utilizar ehechizo que le salvo la vida esa vez, y no habia necesidad de recordarlo, lo tenia en la mente por reflejo, y cuando Jorgunmander le apunto con la varita, y Harry hizo lo mismo, y ambos se lanzaron el amleficio al mismo tiempo  
!Expelliarmus- exclamo Harry  
!Avada Kadevra- exclamo Jorgunmander

Ambos hechizos parecieron encontrarse en el aire, pero de ultimo momento, y por escasos centimetros, pasaron rozandose mutuamente y se impactaron directamente en ambos magos, pero perdio su varita y salio despedido en contra de un muro, quedando impactado en el. Pero en Harry fue diferente, pues io como el destello verde se acercaba a el en camara lenta, igual por su mente pasaron un sin fin de ideas de que hacer para evitar el hechizo, pero simultaneamente imagenes de su vida pasaro enfrente de el, y le dio miedo reconocrlo, pero esta vez la muerte era inevitable, y cerro los ojos, lamentandode no haber hecho un sin fin de cosas que le hubieran encantado hacer, y se disculpo con Ginny por no haber logrado aguantar el tiempo que le prometio, y sintio como si lo sumergieran en hielo cuando la maldicion asesina lo toco, y penso que no habia sido tan mal despues de todo,¿de esa manera habian muerto su padre y su madre, no era tan mal, pensando que habia otras formas de morir, pero una estridente carcajada lo hizo abrir los ojos, y al ver que estaba en el mismolugar, se pregutno si lo habian mandado al infierno y la voz que escuchaba era la del diablo.

Muy asustado recorrio con la mirada todo el lugar, aun estaba en la colina de las hadas, y se palpo el cuerpo, imaginando que quiza se habia convertido en un fantasma, pero al ver que su mano era de carne y hueso y no era transparente, menos comprendio, sintio un escalofrio y el goteo de su nariz, al llevarse la mano, descubrio que sangraba, Jorgunmander habia caido al suelo, y se retorcia de las carcajadas que daba  
-Eso no me lo esperaba- rugio entre carcajadas- entonces es verdad que tueres el igual del señor tenebroso-  
Harry tuvo que salir de su estupor, y se acerco a apuntando al desarmado Jorgunmander  
-Es..ES...Es endemoniadamente ironico- rugia entre carcajadas, sus estridentes carcajadas no sabian si eran de coraje paar ocultar su enojo o de verdad estaba encontrando que Harry no caia muerto muy gracioso  
-¿Que vas a hacerme Potter- sonrio en medio de carcajadas-¿matarme-  
-Si- mintio Harry, pero sentia que tenia un grifo abierto en la nariz, que le chorreaba sin parar  
Jorgunmander no dejaba de reir y veia a Harry como si este fuera un chiste, Harry le apuntaba con la varita  
-Dime Potter,¿odias al señor tenebroso- pregutno Jorgunmander- por supuesto, que tonot soy, claro que lo odias-  
Jorgunmander lo miro a los ojos, buscando en su rostro algo, Hary se sentia incomodo  
-Tengo que hacerte una confesion niño, yo lo odio, de verdad lo odio, y lo aborresco por todas las cosas que me hizo hacer cuando yo era un niño, no teines idea de lo que me ha hecho sufrir para convertirme en su asesino y matarte solo es una de las cosas mas leves que me ha obligado a hacer, no tendras idea ni viviendo mil años de las cosas que estoy obligado a hacer en su nombre, no es que no disfrute matando!y creeme que es divertido, es mi maximo placer, ver como ruegan por su vida esas pateticas criaturas, como corren como gallinas al verme, creeme que en verdad me resulta muy gratificante-  
Jorgunmander se intento levantar, pero tenia un feo corte a lo largo de toda la mano derecha, y con la postura de Harry, que amago con dispararle un hechizo, se quedo sentado, mirando fijamente a Harry

Mientras, Ginny y Tisbe habian llegado al lado de Fleur y la estaban curando

-Pero estoy cansado Potter, estoy cansado de ser tratado como un niño, de vivir a la sombra del señor tenebroso, que toda mi crueldad le sea adjudicada a ese sujeto, yo hago todo el trabajo sucio, yo mate a Freya y los dioses me maldijeron a mi!Yo soy al cual los magos deberian de temer pronunciar su nombre no a el¡, y el señor tenebroso no creas que ha dejado de pasar desapercibido mis ambiciones, el tambien me teme, y ahora que lo pienso quiza solo le tema mas a Dumbeldore que a mi, pero por desgracia yo estoy ante una gran desventaja, y lo se por que pase toda mi niñez bajo su tutela-  
Jorgunmander intereumpio su relato y se carcajeo estridentemente, su tunica se manchaba profusamente, y busco con su mirada su varita, y esta estaba a unos centimetros de los pies de Harry, que no dudo y la piso, sin dejar de apuntar a Jorgunmander, el cual apreto los labios de disgusto, y continuo con su relato  
-No te exasperes Potter, lo que quiero decirte se acerca, pero tienes que saber el por que de mi sentir, pues aunque parezca dificil de creer, yo tambien puedo ser sincero cuando me conviene, bueno "mi padre" sabia ue yo podia superarlo de un momento a otro, el mismo se encargo de convertirme en su mejor y mas grande mortifago, pero al parecer tambien sabia que podia intentar rebelarme en cualquier momento, traicionarlo, lastimarlo, matarlo, y no creas que no lo he intenado al menos un par de veces, pero junto a mis primeros y leales caballeros de Walpurgis intentamos hacerlo, pero por una razon, en ambas ocaciones, nuestros hechizos no hicieron absolutamente nada en su contra, parecia que no le afectaban, incluos el "avada Kadevra", justo como recien acaba de suceder-  
Jorgunmander hizo una pausa y le dirigia una mirada de desprecio  
- El señor tenebroso tomo represalias, mato a todos mis Walpurgis, menos a esa estupida de Bloodmary, ella no puede morir por que ya esta muerta, pero esos sujetos eran mis amigos, los unicos que he tenido, e incluos asesino frente a mis ojos a la mujer que yo creia amar, y me enzeño que el amor es una gran debilidad, y luego me hizo jurarle infinita lealtad, que nunca mas volveria a levantar mi varita inutilmente en su contra, e inutilmente acepte sin remedio, entonces creo que solo tenia la edad que actualmente aparento, unos dieciocho años-  
-Sin embargo la estupida de Bellatrix Latrenge se burlo de mi, y sin querer me revelo que la causa por la cual mis maleficios no le hacian daño, pues utilizo magia tan antiquisima como prohibida y peligrosa que tu no tienes ni idea de como utilizar!para protegerse de mi!maldito cobarde, pues incluos, aunque quiera matarlo con mis manos, ni en toda la eternidad voy a poder lograr hacerle un solo rasguño- una sonrisa ironica se dibujo en su rostro  
-Asi que, mi desestimado Potty, antes que decidas acabar con mi infeliz existencia, escuchame por ultima vez, pues yo se un par de cosas que quiza te interesen, quiza no, pero las puedes encontrar interesantes, pero te advierto que si me arrancas la vida, la destruccion del mundo magico caera sobre tus hombros-  
Harry no le respondia, pero su mirada era mas que elocuente, por lo que Jorgunmanderlo ignoro  
-Te propongo una cosa, aliemonos para acabar con el señor tenebroso y sus malditos leales seguidores, los dos juntos podemos hacerlo, y asi los dos salvaremos a Gea primero de los muggles y luego de esos malditos dioses, y llevar a Gea a un nuevo esplendor, donde ya sin muggles, todas las razas magicas y no magicas puedan convivir en paz y armonia, como debio de ser desde un principio-  
-No, no lo creo, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort- interrumpio Harry -No me interesa unirme a un loco megalomano asesino con complejos de grandeza-  
-¿Un loco asesino- murmuro Jorgunmander enfurecido-¿Eso piensas de mi, deberia de matarte ahora mismo-  
Pero no puedes- exclamo Harry con malicia  
-De poder, puedo, hay muertes mucho peores que no necesitan varita, pero como representas mi unica oportunidad de hacer desaparecer para siempre al señor tenebroso, voy a perdonarte la vida, pero antes engo que sacarle el corazon a esos pelirrojos, y otra cosa para que pienses, pues quiza me equivoque, pero Lily Evans, tu asuerosa madre sangre sucia, pudo o no estar mas involucrada con el señor tenebroso de lo que todo el mundo sabe,¿O no te has preguntado por que el señor tenebroso no la elimino antes de que intentara asesinarte a ti,¿quiza por que era una morifago-  
Harry se quedo helado por esas palabras, no, no lo habia pensado de esa manera, pero Jorgunmanderse dio cuenta de la acilacion de Harry, y desaparecio y reaparecio frente a el, y con una patada en el abdomen, lo derribo y recupero su varita  
-Ahora eamos, no puedo lastimarte directamente con hechizos, asi que utilizemos el entorno!Accio piedras-  
Harry esquivo mpor poco una gran roca, pero se sentia estupido, debio de haberlo sometido desde el principio, y ahora aunque el no iba a morir, los Weasley si, a menos que hiciera algo rapido, pero una piedra lo aplasto, y por el dolor en su costilla, lo hizo pensar que se las habia roto, y con la nariz como manguera, se pregunto cuanto podia sangrar uno antes de comenzar a perder el sentido.

Ginny tuvo que ocultarse detras de una gran roca, mientras Tisbe le curaba el brazo a Charlie, y al ver a como Jorgunmander jugaba con Harry, se vio a punto de ayudarlo, y busco a la otra bruja, la que venia con Harry por todos lados, pero al parecer habia desaparecido  
Jorgunmander dejo de arojarle rocas a Harry y se acerco donde Harry yacia, y le apuntaba su varitaa el pecho  
-No queria llegar a esto, pero tu me obligaste, unete a mi o este idiota pecoso se queda sin su corazoncito- dijo haciendo una floritura con la varita  
Harry tomo su varita y se quito las piedras de encima, y de reojo, vio a un gato blanco con el hocico ensangrentado que se movia con cautela a espaladas de Jorgunmander, y luego vio que Fleur tambien se levantaba silenciosamente tambien a espaldas de Jorgunmander, y esta le hacia una señal a Ginny y Tisbe  
Pero Jorgunmander comenzo a divagar nuevamente  
-A pesar de que odie a tus padres como a pocos, ellos y yo teniamos algo en comun, pues ambos sabiamos que si no deteniamos al señor tenebroso, todos vamos a morir, muggles y magos, date cuenta que sobretodo tu madre sabia y estaba perfectamente conciente de el peligro que se acecha, con los muggles destruyendo Gea, enfadadndo a los dioses, pero si el señor tenebroso los destruye, todo va a acabar, ¿Que decides!Accio cora...-  
!Protego- exclamo Albia convirtiedose rapidamente en humana y rechazando el maleficio de Jorgunmander  
-¿Que tu no entiendes llorona-  
!Te adverti que te callaras- exclamo Albia con esa cruel mirada en el rostro  
Fleur rapidamente saco el cuerpo de Bill, y Charlie y Tisbe saltaron desde sus escondites a apoyar a Albia, y tres hechizos aturdidores salieron volando en direcion al asesino serpiente  
!LAMPROPECTIS¡- conjuro Jorgunmander con suvarita, y una serpiente de luz dorada lo rodeo, protegiendolo de los hechizos  
-¿Por que demonios no se quedaron tirados- exclamo Jorgunmander exasperado  
-Ya estoy harta de ti- exclamo Albia blñandiendo su varita- si no puedes decir cosas amables, al meos di cosas con sentido,¿Como te atreves a decir que Lilyve era seguidores de tu maldito amo!RUBER- una luz carmesi salio de la punta de su varita y dio en el rostro de Jorgunmander, que de inmediato se inflamo  
-¿Asi que desprecias a los muggles- dijo Charlie secamente -pues vamos a arreglarnos como muggles-  
Y Charlie le demostro que no solo era bueno con la varita, pues de un par de buenos derechazos derribo a Jorgunmander

Y estaban todos a punto de enzañarse, cuando una voluta de humo gris aparecio dentro de la colina, y cando el humo dsaprecio, ahi estaba Bloodmary, con su antifaz, mirandolos a todos, y al mirara a Ginny, sus ojos se posaron en ella por mas tiempo que en los demas  
-Has fracasado otra vez Juggy- sonrio la mortifago con sensualidad- Y veo que el buen Harry James Potter esta vivo, el señor tenebroso se va a enfadar contigo Juggy-  
Jorgunmander cerro los ojos derrotado, recibiendo los golpes de Charlie, que no se habia percatado de la precencia de la bruja  
-¿Que te pasa- exclamo entre golpe y golpe-¿Que solo puedes contra chicas indefensas-  
Albia le dirijio una fria mirda que queria decir "oye escuche eso y me dolio"  
-No puedo- murmuro el asesino serpiente  
-¿Que dices,¿Como que no puedes-  
-No no puedo, me estoy concentrando!Accio varita- sonrio Jorgunmander con dos dientes menos  
La varita de Jorgunmander volo hasta sus manos  
Charlie intento someterlo, pero eso los habia tomado totalmente por sorpresa, y Jorgunmander aparecio y desaparecio tres veces, la primera para aturdir a Tisbe y Charlie, la segunda para atarvezara a Albia con un hechizo que la hizo sangrar por el pocho, y la tercera para hablar con Harry  
-Piensa en lo que te he dicho, y piensalo bien, ya no tenemos tiempo- dijo y volvio a desaparecer y reaparecer a los pies de Bloodmary, la cual no habia dejado de ver con interes a Ginny  
-Ciaito- sonrio Bloodmary y desaparecio  
Ginny y Fleur lograron hacer que Bill se curara a medias  
-¡No siento las piernas- comento al despertarse-¿Ya se fue?  
Fleur y Ginny asintieron  
-Maldicion- mascullo Bill levantando los brazos, pero estos se le rompieron nuevamente  
-No te debes de moveg- le reprocho Fleur -el encantamiento tagda un poco en haceg efecto completamente-  
Harry se acerco poco a poco a Albia, la cual escupia sangre, pero lo evitaba con la mirada, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la chica se le adelanto  
-Ve con ellos, yo no estoy tan mal, solo necesito respirar- dijo sin verlo a los ojos !Nos vemos luego-  
Y se convirtio en gato y desaparecio entre los escombros, aunque iba dejando un rastro de sangre, si que se acerco a donde Bill  
!No siento las orejas- decia Bill  
-¿No te duele- pregunto Ginny  
-No tanto comoa ti cuando papa y mama se enteren donde estuviste-sonrio Bill con una mueca de dolor  
Harry caminaba lentamente hacia donde Ginny y los demas, pero sus pasos se fueron haciendo mas lentos y pesados, pero su mente iba viajando a otro ritmo, pues quiza todavia no era media noche, entonces todavia era el dia de su cumpleaños, y a exepcion en el cual se entero que el pertenecia al mundo magico, ese habia sido el mas emocionante, a lo lejos escucho que Ginny y Fleur lo llamaban, el queria caminar rapido, peo sus pies no le repondian, y comenzaba a molestarse por el grifo de sangre que tenia por nariz, queria saber si todos estaban bien , pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron repentinamente, y sintio un escalofrio a la altura del cuerpo donde se habia impactado el Avada Kadevra, y se levanto la camisa, y la piel habia adquirido un repugnante tono negro, ¿por que no se habia muerto al instante', el no lo sabia, y dudaba que alguien lo supiera, queria seguir caminando, para llegar a donde Bill y Ginny estaban, pero las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y la vista a nublarsele, y una vocecilla de adentro de su cabeza le dijo brulonamente "quiza no seas tan igual a Voldemort como tu creias", ¿pero voy a vivir', se pregunto a si mismo,"No lo se", le respodio la vocecilla, pero solo vio que Ginny corria hacia el, queria decirle que lo lograron, pero se desplomo como regla, sin sentido, sin embargo era curioso, si estaba muerto, no habia sido como el habia esperado, pues no se sentia en paz.


	22. Deidre y Marcus

CAPITULO VEINTIDOS  
DEIDRE Y MARCUS

En la madriguera, Ron jugaba con sin animos con una pelota, arrojandola al muro y capturandola despues del rebote, mientras Hermione estaba concentrada nerviosamente leyendo un libro titulado "Nuevoas tratados de la academia internacional de runas magicas", pero desde el regaño de la señora Weasley, entre ambos habia un incomodo silencio, y cuando la pelota se le fue, el pelirrojo no tuvo otra opcion que iniciar la platica con su amiga  
-¿No me has dicho como te fue en tus T.I.M.Os- dijo Ron levantandose para buscar su pelota  
-Pues no tan mal como yo esperaba que me iba a ir- sonrio Hermione, cerrando de porrazo el libro y volteando a ver a Ron  
-Si me dices tus calificaciones, te digo las de Harry- propuso en actitud complicitiva  
-¿Como es posible que tu sepas las calificaciones de Harry antes que el- dijo Hermione con dureza- Mejor dime las tuyas  
-No son nada especial- murmuro Ron con tristeza- pense que te interesaria saberlas-  
-Me intersa saber como te fue a ti- dijo Hermione mirandolo a los ojos y adquiriendo un dulce tono  
-Pues me pudo ir peor- dijo Ron un poco apenado, pero sonriente

De pronto, el fantasma del atico aparecio atraveando el techo, contrario a Ron, Hermione se sobresalto, pues en su casa no habia un fantasma, y en otras ocaciones que habia visitado la madriguera, el fantasma del atico habia permanecido oculto en su guarida  
-Taaaaaaaaardeees Biiiiiliiiiuus- saludo el fantasam con un tetrico gemido  
-¿Bilius- sonrio Hermione volteando a ver a Ron, pero este, aunque con las orejas rojas, no hizo caso  
-Que tal Jackie, ¿no has visto a Ginny-  
-Siiiiiiiiiii, peeeroooo mee teemo quee saliooo, y dejoooo uuuuuun reeecaaadooo paaaraaa suuus heeermaanooos-  
-¿Y-  
-Queeee ibaaaa aa iiiiir cooon uuunaaa taaal Liiiinaa Loooovegooood-  
-Gracias Jack's-  
-y uuuna caaaartaaa dee IIIIgnathiiiuuuuus llego a meediooo dia, eeestaaaa sooobreeee laa chiiimeeeneea-  
Ron apreto los dientes al escuchar el nombre de Percy, y observo como el fantasma desaparecia en la pared de la cocina, dejando nuevamente solos a Ron y Hermione, la cual notaba que las orejas de su amigo aun continuaban rojas  
-Nunca habia visto al fantasma de tu familia- señalo Hermione- solo lo habia escuchado-  
-Siempre procura quedarse en su atico, pero con las acrtas dirigidas a Harry y todo el movimiento de los leperchauns y las lechuzas, dice que no tiene tranquilidad, asi que vaga por toda la casa- explico buscando con la mirada la carta de su hermano.  
Y alejandose de Hermione se acerco a la chimenea y estiro la mano para tomar la carta, pero al voltear al fuego, se llevo un susto de muerte, pues la cabeza de Albus Dumbeldore estaba enmedio de las llamas  
-Buenos dias Ronald, ¿Como te ha ido en tus vacaciones-pregunto mientras salia de la chimenea y se limpiaba las cenizas  
-Buenas tardes profesor- intervino Hermione con una gran sonrisa  
!Señorita Granger, es una agradable coincidencia que usted este aqui¡-comento Dumbeldore con amabilidad, y luego saco su reloj con inimerables manecillas y le dio un vistazo, y movio la abeza negativamente  
-Bueno todavia quedan algunos minutos- comento- ¿No se encuentra Ginny con ustedes-  
Ambos negaron con la cabeza  
-Me lo temia, bueno, hablare con ella mas tarde, espero, ahora hay algo que me interesa tratar con ustedes dos en especial, y quiero que me prometan solemnemente que guardaran el mas riguroso secreto, y si llegan a comentarlo, que solo sea entre ustedes dos, y me temo que no aceptare una sola negativa, pues de su juicio dependeran algunas cosas importantes-  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron helados ante tales palabras, pero Hermione fuela mas senzata y reacciono  
-¿Que es lo que sucede profesor, ¿Tiene algo que ver con Harry, ¿Ya lo encontraron,¿Se encuentra bien-  
-Confio en que asi sea, por el bien de todos, asi lo espero, sin embargo he venido hasta aqui para hablar con ustedes acerca de algo llamado "la entidad de defensa" o mejor conocida como "el ejercito de Dumbeldore", tengo que confesarles que la organizacion de un grupo clandestino en otro tiempo deberia de ser impedida por el director y todo el personal docente en funciones y expulsar a todos los involucrados en tales actos-  
Ron y Hermione dieron un respingo, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que el profesor les dirigia una indulgente sonrisa  
-Pero esa seria la mentalidad de un director de la era medieval, pues yo en cambio estoy muy agradecido con ustedes y nada me gustaria mas que continuaran con su proyecto, y esta vez les garantizo mas seguridad, bueno, por lo menos un poco mas que el curso anterior...  
-Un momento Profesor- interrumpio Ron- no quisiera ser maleducado pero, ¿por que no espero a que regresaramos a Hogwarts para decirnos todo esto-  
-Por que ustedes son los unicos que pueden hacerlo, junto a Harry, los tres son los jovenes de su generacion con una nocion mas amplia del magnitud del conflicto que se avecina, ademas que necesito que ambos se den cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza y del alcanze del poder de Lord Voldemort, que quiza sea tan grande que la mayoria de los magos temen siquiera pronunciar su nombre, Harry lo sabe, pero no completamente, y ustedes como los mejores amigos de Harry, es necesario que lo sepan y lo comprendan-  
Dumbeldore cruzo el cuarto y se sento en el asiento que en el sillon que regularmente ocupaba el señor Weasley, y con un gesto, invito a los dos chicos hacer lo mismo, luego hizo aparecer un juego de te con una bandejka de bizcochos, y mientras la tetera servia sola tres tazas de te, el profesor Dumbeldore le dirigio una nueva mirada a su reloj, y al guardarlo, les dirijio una mirada a los dos chicos, y dando un suspiro les dirigio la palabra  
-Antes de que comienze,¿alguno tiene una duda sobre lo que esta sucediendo o quiere ir al baño, por que una vez que empiece no me voy a detener- dijo Dumbeldore  
-Yo tengo una duda profesor- murmuro Hermione insegura -¿Por que esta tan tranquilo sabiendo que Harry quiza este en peligro-  
-Esa es una buena pregunta que merece una mejor respuesta- sonrio el prefesor Dumbeldore- y me encuentro tranquilo debido a una fuga de informacion del ministerio de magia, es que un grupo de magos renegados ha logrado escapar de Azkaban, y no Ronald, no son mortifagos, elaboraron un meticuloso plan para intentar reclutar a Harry en su grupo, pero las coincidentes llegadas de dementors y mortifagos, al parecer acelero su plan...-  
!Pero profesor, si Harry estuviera a salvo,¿no se hubiera ya comunicado con nosotros- interrumpio Hermione  
-Eso no seria posible si Harry esta con las personas que yo me imagino que lo acompaña es quien yo creo, no tengo por que preocuparme demasiado por su seguridad, ademas de que hay un factor , y es que Harry no me tiene la confianza que antes me tenia, y es un hecho en el que voy a tener que trabajar por mi cuenta- dijo Dumbeldore con pesadez  
Pero Ron parecia querer decir algo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras, Dumbeldore tomo el silencio de de los chicos como su señal para continuar  
-Bueno, como me imagino que los dos ya han de saber, Lord Voldemort (Ron dio un respingo y Hermione lo observo con reproche), poseia y era conocido por su nombre muggle de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, y durante sus siete años de colegio en Hogwarts, fue el mejor entre lo mejor del estudiantado, y como buen miembro de la casa de Slytherin, era demasiado ambicioso y mezquino, y durante esos siete años, me toco la desventura de ver crecer esa ambicion y tornarse en la mas bizarra obsecion que jamas he conocido, por lo que comenze a presionar al chico para mantenerlo vigilado y evitar que nos metiera en problemas a todos, sin embargo, el y yo sabiamos que no lo iba a poder vigilar para siempre, y cuando salio del colegio, fue como si la tierra se lo tragara, pues lo ultimo ue supe, fue que inicio una peregrinacion que provoco que Tom se convirtiera en un ser lleno de malada y las ambiciones mas viles, en su recorrido visito lugares y personas con las reputaciones mas custionables en nuestra sociedad, matando de alguna manera a Tom Ryddle, pues hubo un hecho que marco esa muerte y el nacimiento de el "Lord"; y se devio a que el en solitario llevo a cabo una hazaña con la que la mayoria de los magos solo soñamos, y es que motivado por la sed de poder se atrevioa comabatir a uno de los pocos dioses mitologicos sobrevivientes escondidos a lo largo del mundo-  
-Disculpe señor- intervino Hermione - pero "los dioses mitologicos" son solo un cuento para dormir a los niños-concluyo temerosa dehaber dicho algo inapropiado que hiciera enojar al profesor, pero Dumbeldore solo le sonrio  
-Eso es lo que ellos quieren que nosotros pensemos, magos y muggles, que son solo una fantasia de las mentes de nuestros antepasados, y esa es su principal cualidad, adaptarse y evolucionar a su entorno, la amyoria lo ha hecho positivamente, pasando desapercividos y en la mayoria de las ocaciones, ayudando desinteresadamente a los muggles con sus acciones, ellos son los buenos, y son la gran mayoria de los sobrevivientes, los que aceptaron alinearse tras la alianza magica, sin embargo, existen renegados, que añoran sus dias de gloria y se niegan a abandonar su estatus de dueños de los destinos de las vidas muggles, y al ser seres de origen celestial, poseen intelectos privilegiados y al igual que los buenos, evolucionan y se adaptan, pero ya me estoy desviando del tema, pues Ryddle, en su obsecion de vencer a la muerte, estudioa fondo todo lo relacionado con ese tema, y descubrio una vieja leyenda oscura acerca de la sangre de los dioses, o la "domine grial", pero desestimo, como siempre lo hace, las consecuencias de sus actos, pues al igual que la maldicion que recae sobre la sangre de los unicornios, una similar pesa sobre quien se atreva a matar a un "dios", pues hay dos variantes que se aplican a la misma , la primera es la mas dificil, pues hay que provocarle una hemorragia al celestial y entrar en contacto con su sangre, "bañarse"en ella, sin embargo quedas marcado para toda la eternidad a los ojos de los demas dioses como una criatuira maldita, y como tal, los dioses buscan su venganza, y la segunda involucra un comun acuerdo entre el celestial y el interesado, pues el "dios" te convida a probar por voluntad propia de su propia sangre, y de esa amnera se consigue la vida y juventud eterna, pero el inconveniente es que te conviertes en en su vasallo, es la menos arriesgada, pero a mi manera de ver, es igual o mas desventajosa que la primera, pues te sometes a una eternidad de servidumbre. Pero regresando a mi relato, Ryddle estuvo no solo a un paso de lograr algo mas que eso, y de no ser por la intervencion de los Longbotom, Los Tonks y los mismos abuelos paternos de Harry, su plan hubiera resultado a la perfeccion, sin embargo, los seis fueron los primeros en dar testimonio de las intenciones de Ryddle, por las cuales, su nuevo nombre fue comenzado a ser temido por todo mundo que escuchaba que Lord Voldemort (un nuevo respingo de Ron), pero los dioses maldijeron otro nombre de un niño inocente, al cual solo se le conoceria en adelante como "el asesino serpiente", pues a pesar de que derramo sangre de un dios, su curpo se mantuvo inmaculado, pues la persona que recibio no fue otro que Jorgunmander Vacrocrodiax-  
-¿Entonces esa es la razon por la cual en los libros de historia solo se hacen una cuantas referencias al "asesino serpiente"- pregunto Hermione sorprendida -lo que mas se sabe de el es por los relatos de fogata que por otra cosa-  
-Asi es, y esa señorita Ggranger, es una pequeña muestra del poder de los dioses en estos dias, ya no actuan directamente, pero interfieren detras de bambalinas en los asuntos de los muggles y los magos por igual, lo que ha pasado con Jorgunmander es solo una muestra del verdadero alcanze de su poder, pues ellos saben que si hay algo mucho peor que la muerte lo representa el olvido.  
Hermione y Ron meditaron todas y cada una de esas palabras en silencio, el profesor veia con beneplacito como ambos analizaban su relato  
-muy bien profesor, creo que hablo por Hermione y por mi al decir que lo hemos captado lo que quizo explicarnos- dijo Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Pero por que es necesario que lo sepamos-  
-Me hubiera gustado que Harry y el joven Longbottom hubiera estado presente, pero al parecer el buen Neville se gano unas merecidas vacaciones en Portugal con su familia. Pero se los estoy diciendo por que debemos estar seguros que vamos a poder derrotar a Lord Voldemort (otro respingo de Ron), pero como este tiene a sus mortifagos, es necesario y justo que Harry tenga aliados igual de poderosos, y mejor aun, amigos en que apoyarse, lo que me lleva a que los proximos diez meses, ambos van a tener que preparar a los miembros de la entidad de defensa, sin que Harry intervenga, y si es posible, siquiera intervenga, para evitar sospechas de ciertas personas indeseables, lo mejor seria que fingieran una pelea con Harry, para que este se separe de ustedes, les puede resultar muy dificil, pero pueden excusarse con sus responsabilidades de prefectos   
-Pero profesor- protesto Ron, pero Dumbeldore lo interrumpio, pues saco nuevamente el reloj, y salio de la casa, al jardin de la madriguera, donde habia una chica con una mirada de asombro, y una lucecilla volando encima de ella  
!Luna¡- exclamaron Ron y Hermione al verla ahi  
!Un poco tarde- murmuro Dumbeldore, guardando su reloj  
-¿Donde esta Ginny- pregunto Ron  
-se supone que iba a venir conmigo y con la nuava amiguita de Harry, pero de ultimo momento se decidio a quedarse en la colina de las hadas, me imagino que para ver a ese tal Yoghurman, que chico tan guapo- sonrio Luna  
Dumbeldore se acerco a ella, y tomo la esfera de luz con sus manos y la guardo en su bolsillo  
!Lo que me recuerda- exclamo Luna -Harry me envio por usted, los hermanos de Ginny se batian a duelo con ese muñeco-  
Las cejas de Dumbeldore se arquearon con sorpresa  
-Ustedes dos, quedense aqui y cuiden a la señorita Lovegood, y manden un mensaje a la profesora Mcgonogall, para que reuna a toda la orden en cuanto antes  
!Yo lo hare- se apresuro a decir Hermione y entro corriendo a la madriguera  
Dumbeldore desaparecio y Ron se qudo junto a Luna, la cual parecia boracha  
-Mira, ron ronnnie, ronald, el pelirrojo, ¿sabes una cosa, mi abuelita seria mejhor guardian que tu-  
-¿En serio- refunfuño Ron  
-Claro que no, es broma, eres muy bueno, solo te hace falta confianza en ti mismo- sonrio tontamente Luna- y ahora que voy a hacer, no puedo llegar a mi casa sin mi hermana, papa me va a regañar como esa vez que perdi mi perrito...pobrecito, lo queria mucho- divagaba Luna  
-Vamos adentro- murmuro Ron y cargo a Luna  
-¿Nadie te ha dicho que hueles rico- sonrio Luna tontamente- y que tienes unas mejillas hermosas-  
-¿Los dejo solos- pregutno Hermione al borde del ataque de risa  
-No- exclamo de inmediato Ron, pero no habia necesidad, Luna se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Ron y los tres entraron a la madriguera.

Lo que paso despues en la colina de las hadas fue de relativa irrelevancia, Albus Dumbeldore llego a la colina de las hadas y encontro a un grupo de sobrevivientes, pero Harry respiraba con dificultad, pero la oportuna aparicion de Fawkes, el fenix de Dumbeldore, solvento la situacion, de inmediato, Dumbeldore comento que necesitaban atencion medica necesaria, por lo que los llevaria a todos a San Mungo, cosa que desde su escondite, una animago de blanco pelaje alcanzo a escuchar. y precencio como gracias a un traslador, el grupo se desvanecia del interior de la colina de las hadas, y aun con el hocico sangrando, la animago salio a toda prisa de la colina, donde era esperada por una bruja y un par de elfos domesticos  
-¿Todo salio bien- pregunto la bruja desconocida  
Albia cambio a su forma humana y sonrio con su ensangrentado rostro  
-A la perfeccion- sonrio- hay que mandarle un mensaje al abuelo de inmediato-  
-No te preocupes hija, Celestine partio a avisarselo ella misma desde que los vio llegar, pero necesitas que te cure esas heridas hija- dijo la bruja  
-Si abuela, y rapido, que tengo que alcanzar a Harry en San Mungo a la brevedad posible- dijo Albia debilmente  
-¿En serio, pues yo no lo creo, vas a tener suerte si logras levantarte por la mañana-

Una vez en San Mungo, la señora Weasley aparecio ahi, y al ver a su hija, reprimio un regaño tan fuerte, que sus dientes podian escucharse resonar, y le impuso a Ginny el primer castigo de verdadero peso en su vida: el resto del verano sin vcaciones, trabajando en su casa, como elfo domestico.

Pero por la situacion, Ginny debio de quedarse esa noche en San Mungo, acompañando a Fleur y a Tisbe, la primera solo le fue recetada una pocion cicatrizadora, pero a la segunada, al enterarse de su transformacion en dragon, los curanderos decidieron mantenerla bajo observacion, Charlie solo recibio un chequeo general, pero tanto Bill como Harry fueron internados, pues al primero habia que reconstruirle hueso por hueso, y al segundo, averiguar como rayos habia sobrevivido a un Avada Kadevra.

Ginny y Fleur se quedaron en la misma habitacion particular de Tisbe, pero esta parecia muy incomoda con la precencia de Fleur, y se mantenia callada con arrogantes gestos, y solo respondia a las preguntas de ambas con hoscos gruñidos, pero noto Ginny parecia preocupada por algo. A eso de las dos de la mañana, Fleur salio de la habitacion, y Tisbe dio un suspiro de satisfaccion, y luego volteo a ver a Ginny  
-¿Te preocupa que no piense igual que tu verdad- pregunto con una picara sonrisa  
Ginny la observo desconcertada  
-Tu sabes a que me refiero, escuche todo lo que le decias a Potter haya en la colina, y por eso esta preocupada- sonrio Tisbe -Y debo decirte que fuiste una tonta, un chico es quien debe decirtelo, no al reves, por que los asustas, asi fue como Bill se alejo de mi-  
-Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano- dijo Ginny saliendo a toda prisa de la habitacion  
-Si te interesa, Potter esta en la habitacion 717- dijo Tisbe antes de cerrar la puerta

Ginny camino unos pasos, dudando a donde ir, pero estaba en la habitacion 745, la de Harry no podia estar muy lejos, asi que se decidio y empezo a caminar hacia ahi, pensando mas claramente en lo que habia hecho en la colina de las hadas, tardo seis años en tomar valor para decircelo a Harry, en ese sentido su conciencia descansaba, ¿pero y si Harry no le correspondia,¿Y si lo habia asustado?¿y si solo lo tomaba como una expresion de deseperacion por pate suya, ya no habia marcha atras, por un lado ya no tenia ese peso atormentandole el alma, pero por otro lado ella ya le habia mostrado su corazon y ahora todo dependia de el niño que vivio.  
En la zona de las habitaciones privadas habia mucho lujo, los elfos domesticos tallaban el piso al paso de Ginny, pues era una hora en la que se suponia no habia nadie, y llego a la habitacion 717, entro y encontro a un muy palido Harry, el cual estaba muy profundamente dormido, con el pelo cubriendole parte del rostro, "ya le hace falta un corte" penso Ginny, pero al acercarse, toco su mano y estaba frio, e inconcientemente entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry, y se quedo ahi, incada junto a Harry, observandolo nada mas, preguntandose que iba a suceder en adelante.  
Ginny observo a Harry y con su mano libre, le quito el cabello de la cara y vio su cicatriz, era la primera vez que la veia asi de cerca, pero al ver su boca entreabierta, una picara idea hioz que se ruborizara, cerrro los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de Harry, pero cuando estaba a solo unos centimetros, Harry movio la cara y el eso de Ginny se estampo en la mejila, Ginny rio silenciosamente, y recargo su cabeza en su mano entrelazada con la de Harry.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero sin que abrieran la puerta, una figura alta y barbada la toco gentilmente en el hombro  
-¿Ginevre- dijo la voz-¿Ginny?  
Esta se levanto dando un respingo y vio que era el profesor Dumbeldore que la miraba con serenidad  
-¿Podrias permitirme unas palabras-  
-Claro profesor, yo solo quise pasar a ver como estaba Harry-  
-Es logico que te preocupes por el, pero ahora necesito de tu palabra, pues tu hermano Bill me dijo que tu eres la unica que precenciaste todo de principio a fin-  
-Son muchas cosas profesor, no se por donde empezar-  
-Pues no te presiones y comienza desde el principio- sonrio Dumbledore bonachonamente mirandola directamente a los ojos  
Ginny comenzo a relatarle todo con santo y seña, la crta misteriosa, su vivencia en Hosmeade, la colina de las hadas, la reina, el asesino, el duelo entre este y Harry, y todo con Dumbeldore viendola fijamente a los ojos, y termino cuando visito a Harry en la enfermeria, despues cerro los ojos, y al abrirlos, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, como si ese dia no hubiera existido  
-¿Prifesor Dumbeldore?¿Que estoy haciendo aqui- pregunto desconcertada  
-¿No lo recuerdas- pregunto Dumbeldore con las cejas arqueadas -Harry salvo la vida de tus hermanos  
-¿Enserio- contesto confundida -¿y yo que hice todo el dia de hoy-  
-Estuviste en el desfile de modas de Hogsmeade, ¿segura que te encuentras bien-  
-si, si, si, creo, pero tengo la sensacion de que hice algo importante, algo que me uitaba un peso de encima, ¿pero como se encuentra Harry- dijo volteando a ver al chico de la cama  
-Bien, los curanderos dicen que solotiene que hacerle unos estudios y lo dejaran ir- contesto Dumledore -¿Y me harias un favor-  
Ginny asintio  
-¿Podria quedarte con Harry esta noche-  
-Si profesor-  
Y acto seguido, hizo aparecer un comodo sillon cerca de la cabecera de Harry, Ginny se snto en el, y el profesor Dumbeldore salio de la habitacion, pero Ginny sentia que lo que no recordaba era algo importante referente a Harry.

El resto de la noche, Ginny permanecio al lado de Harry, atenta a todos sus movimientos, pero e cianto los primeros rayos del sol salieron, el sueño la encio y se queo dormida en el sillon al lado de la cama  
Y fue casi simultaneo, pues Harry abrio los ojos asustado, se palpo el pecho, y le dolia un poco, y al verse la mano derecha, vio la pulsera en su muñeca, entonces nada habia sido un suñe, absolutamente todo habia sido real, el escape de Privet Drive, Azkaban, todo, pero entonces tambien era verdad que Ginny le habia dicho todas esas cosas, lo que significaba que ahora tenia frente a el su mas grande reto hasta el momento, a pesar de que habia escapado a lo que para otro mago hubiera sido una muerte segura, y por sexta ocacion habia eludido a la muerte, frente a el, tenia a la pelirroja que le habia abierto su corazon, y se lamentaba no saber que hacer, pues la manera de pensar de las chicas era un gran misterio para el.  
Se levanto, y sorprendido, no le dolia nada, pero luego recordo que el no habia sido el unico herido, pues Bill habia recibido la peor parte de todo, y preocupado, decidio salir a buscarlo, pero al pasar frente a un espejo, vio las cicatrices que le habian quedado de la batalla, y con un poco de orgullo las contemplo, pero con mas prisa, se calzo las primeras sandalias que encontro, y se dispuzo a salir de la habitacion, pero volteo a ver a Ginny, la cual estaba profundamente dormida en una posicion muy incomoda en el sofa, pero no queria despertarla, y la arropo con el cobertor de la cama, y por un instante miro con detenimiento el rrsotro de Ginny, y se dio cuenta que incluso dormida, su rostro reflejaba alegria e inocencia, y reflexiono, que si alguien como Ginny, con o que sufrio, podia aun reflejar tales sentimientos, era menos que suficiente para que el decdiera tomar en serio su responsabilidad, pues en el mundo habia mucha gente igual a Ginny, y por ellos, tenia que luchar para hecer de ese un mundo mejor para Ginny y los demas, antes de irse, le acaricio su sedoso cabello con muchisimo cariño, y luego con muchisimo sigilo, salio de la habitacion.

Sin embargo, no conocia esa parte del hospital, jamas habia estado ahi, no sabia donde estaba Bill, asi que salio del pasillo y entro en uno que casi estaba desierto, y siguio caminando con la esperanza de toparse con alguien que le diera una indicacion, pero no tuvo suerte, pues primero se topo con el final del pasillo, una enorme puerta de caoba con dosales de oro, y una placa del mismo material, con el nombre del luga

Ala medica norte  
Enfermedades medicas incurables  
Ala de desahuciados  
Alexandrine Crotaline Malfoy  
In Memoriam  
(1899-1959)

Harry sintio un extraño escalofrio en su cuerpo, pues las letras en la puerta decian todo, y por ningun motivo se iva a atrever a entrara ahi, y dio media vuelta, y se topo con unos gelidos y terrorificos ojos,Albia estaba dizfrazada de sanadora  
!La curiosidad mato al gato Potter¡¿lo sabias- susurro dirijiendo sus azules y gelidos ojos a Harry- ¿Que haces de pie tan pronto, hace no mas de seis horas recibiste un Avada Kadevra, ¿no deberias estar muerto-  
-¿No se supone que tu deberias tambien estar al borde de la muerte- pregunto un incredulo Harry al verla tan fresca como una lechuga-  
-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Albia con desenfado -Sin embargo, decidi que no era muy prudente dejarte solo, asi podremos protegerte y prepararte-  
-¿Y quien dice que quiero que tu me prepares- refuto Harry- No resultaste tan buena protegiendome, pude haber muerto  
!Pero no lo estas¡- sonrio Albia  
Harry se asusto de verdad, era la primera vez que la veia sonreis  
!No seas inmaduro¡- exclamo Albia al ver la expresion de Harry- y sigueme, que hay algo que te quiero enzeñarte¿quiers, esta es la ultima parte del inico de tu preparacion-  
Albia abrio la puerta y una fria corriente de aire le puso la piel de gallina, y frente a el, habia una galera del tamaño del gran comedor llena de camas con dosel alineadas en una treintena de filas una al lado de la otra, pero la mayoria de las camas tenian sus dolesel corridos, cada cama tenia un vela alumbrando desde el interior, Harry sintio asco al ver la sombra de una persona con el craneo diez veces ams grande de lo normal, y con el titileo de la ela, se veia como este palpitaba ritmicamente  
-¿Me acompañas- pregutno Albia sonriente  
Harry no sabia si asustarse por el lugar en que estaban o que Albia ya sonreia, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le rogaba ue se negara, pero sin saber por que asintio, y comenzo a seguir a la chica en medio de las camas  
-Vamos a caminar un buen rato, y para que no te aburras en este pabellon de la locura, te voy a contar un historia que yo creo que te va a explicar una cuantas cosas, ¿en que año estamos, ah si 1996, bueno hace veinte años el rumor de que Ryddle se convirtio en una realidad muy dura y cruel para nuestro mundo, pero al principio, todo el mundo magico aun vivia temeroso de que existiera otro Grindelwalden, asi que tenian numerosos grupos de aurores listos para combatrir cualquier amenaza a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, pero Ryddle tenia muchos seguidores infilrados en esos grupos, y pococ a poco, fue minando esos grupos de aurores, corrompiendolos en los mejores casos y en otros simplemente matandolos...  
Mientras Albia seguia con su relato, en las pocas camas que no tenian el dosel corrido, se podia notar que los pacientes eran casi esqueletos con la piel embarrada a estos, incluos sintio ganas de vomitar el ver uno que su rostro y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno con agujeros por los que entraban y salian biscosos gusanos, y otro tenia el estomago ta abultado que parecia que le iba a reventar, entre muchas cosas por el estilo, el horror era mucho, asi que decidio continuar siguiendo a Albia  
-...Pero jamas se arriesgo a un ataque frontal, pero ya con las fuerzas de los ministerios disminuida, le encargo a "su hijo" Jorgunmander acabar con los magos que le significaran un problema en su acenso al poder, y fue que cada vez, y de maneras distintas, siendo cada vez mas ingeniosamente cruel en sus ejecuciones, como ya te diste cuenta, ese animal no conoce el significado de la palabra piedad, y en un año, el y sus seguidore asesinaron a mas de mil aurores por todo el mundo, sin embargo no podia dejar a Inglaterra a merced de Ryddle, pues aqui existian Dumbledore y los "tres magnificos" le impedian dejar Inglaterra a su merced.  
Para 1972, habia tres aurores que trabajaban para el ministerio, Barbara White, que es la chica que salio directamente del colegio a trabajar como Auror por sus exelentes habilidades, el otro ere Ojoloco Moody, que ha sido y sera siempre el mejor, y uno llamado Marcus Dumbeldore, mi padre que tenia una hermosa esposa llamada Deidre Diallyer, mia padres eran muy felices y mas cuando se enteraron de la venida de mi hermana Bella Dona, sin embargo, se convirtio en el siguiente blanco de Jorgunmander, y por la gran suerte que tenia, logro escapar unas siete veces de las maquilaciones del asesino serpiente.  
Los fracasos al intentar matar a estos tres aurores comenzaba a enloquecer a Jorgunmander, pues Moody demostro que era un digno amigo de Albus Dumbeldore, pues ellos dos eran los unicos que podian contenerlo sin esfuerzo, humillandolo en cada una de las veces que intento asesinarlos, White era demasiado escurridiza y tambien dificl delocalizar, solo Marcus Dumbeldore era el mas debil, por que el tenia un punto debil que los otros no tenian: nosotras, su familia. nos secuestro, mi mama todavia estaba embrazada de Bella Dona, nos torturo como no tienes idea, pero hizo algo horrible que yo jamas podre perdonarle, y mucho menos olvidar, pues le arebato su alma, un dementor lo beso.-  
Albia guardo silencio un instante, como si esos recuerdos fueran muy dolorosos para ella  
- Lo que siguio mas o menos te lo conto mi abuelo, pues cuando le toco el turno a Barbara White, la torura a la que la sometio fue horrible, estaba embrazada para ese entonces, y tal fue el castigo que recibio, que perdio a sus hijos, sin embargo, tuvo la desdicha de toparse con tu madre y fue derrotado verdaderamente por primera vez, nadiesabe como, nadie sae por que, pero tu madre hizo morder el polvo a Jorgunmander.  
Pero el daño a mi mama ya estaba hecho, Bella Dona nacio poco despues, pero los sanadores dijeron que una parte de su alma habia sido absorbida por el beso que le arrebato la suya a mi madre, si mas adelante puedes conviir con ella, te vas a fijar que que no sonrie, no llora , ni se enoja, ella no puede sentir ninguna emocion.  
Marcus, mi papa, casi enloquecio cuando nos encontro, yo no pude pronunciar una palabra hasta que entre a Hogwarts, y mi hermana no lloraba ni reia, y sobre todo, nuestra mama, el amor de la vida de Marcus ya solo era un costal de carne y hueso que vivia por inercia, pero el mas inutil de los vegetales. Asi que una noche, papa nos dejo al cuidado del abuelo y partio a buscar al causante de nuestra desgracia, pero desgraciadamente nunca lo logro, ya que cometio un error que yo repeti años mas tarde, acorralo a varios mortifagos y los elimino con la misma crueldad que Jorgunmander nos trato a mi y mi familia, pero no contaba que todo eso era parte de unj plan de Jorgunmander para acabar definitivamente con el, pues utilio a los mortifagos influyentes en el ministerio para que lo juzgaran como el peor de los criminales y lo condenaron al mismo destino que mama, y un dementor le arrebato su alma, quiza si era culpable de matar a gente inocente, pero gente perversa tambien murio, el abuelo Aberforth los trajo aqui, pues a mi papa lo habian signado a Azkaban, en esas horribles celdas abandonadas en los tuneles, ademas, aqui no hacen muchas preguntas respecto a la procedencia de los pacientes-  
Albia se detuvo y descorrio la cortina de las camas 1880 y 1881, en la primera habia una hermosa mujer que parecia dormida, con una gran tristeza en su rostro, y al lado, un hombe con la barba y el cabello perfectamente recortado, tenia los ojos abiertos, pero su mirada era de aucencia parecia un maniqui  
-Te traje aqui para que conoscas a mis padres Harry, y darte a entender por que el abuelo y el tio Albus estan irreconciliablemente enemistados-  
Harry nego con la cabeza, muy confundido  
-¿Por que me muestras esto- dijo Harry con tristeza-¿Por que me trajiste aqui-  
-Tu sabes que soy una psicomancer, puedo leer la mente de la mente como libros abiertos, se que esta mal, pero pude "ver" claramente que dudas de las razones de mi abuelo para actuar a espaldas de su hermano, pero si eso te despeja una dudas, yo lo voy a hacer con gusto; el tio Albus te tiene vigilado como a pocos y a muchos niveles, y no creas que es por tu seguridad, lo hace por que es un magnifico titiritero, sin embargo, hizo casi nada cuando Jorgunmander nos tenia cautivas a mi madre y a mi, no intervino cuando mi padre, su sobrino fue juzgado como un vulgar criminal, a pesar de que tambien se nego a prestarle una ayuda cuando exigio su justa venganza, dejo que mi hermana viviera esa media vida que lleva, y a mi me dejo pudrirme en Azkaban, nadie tiene idea de lo horrible que es ese lugar, mas si eres inocente, pero ya me desvie del tema, pues la unica razon por la que el tio Albus te tiene tan cercano a el, es que teme que tu te conviertas en otro señor tenebroso, pues la interpretacion de las profecias es muy ambivalente y extensa, y te quiere guiar, para que no sucumbas al lado oscuro-  
Albia termino su discurso, y con un beso en la mejilla de sus padres, se despidio de ellos, y luego volteo a ver a Harry  
-Nosotros tampoco querenmos que te conviertas en un señor tenebroso, pero si que tengas una vision mas amplia del mundo, mas alla de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y la desicio que llegues a tomar, sea tuya, y no influencida por alguien-  
Albia cerro las cortinas de la cama de sus padres y sin decir nada, salio uno de tantos pasillos entre camas, pero al llegar al puerta del ala medica, presintio algo, y se transformo en su forma animal, y se puso detras de las piernas de Harry, y este al salir, se topo con la ultima persona, pero a la vez la primera con la que queria encontrarse, Ginny Weasley, la cual lucia preocupada, Harry se sintio extraño al verla, sobretodo despues de lo del dia anterior, pero armandose de valor, salio al corredor  
-¿Ginny- pregunto Harry con falsa sorpresa  
Ginny lo volteo a ver ceñuda  
-¿Donde estabas!Te he estado buscando, mama me envio a buscarte, esta que hecha chispas¡-  
-Es que sali a buscar el baño, y me perdi- mintio Harry  
Pero Ginny vio el hermoso gato blanco detras de los pies de Harry, y la cara se le ilumino  
-Es hermoso,¿Donde lo encontraste-  
-Por ahi- balbuceo Harry- me viene siguiendo-  
-Le voy a preguntar a los sanadores si tiene dueño, si no, me lo voy a llevar a mi casa- murmuro Ginny- por cierto, Bill quiere hablar contigo-  
-¿En que cuarto esta-  
-En el 616, yo te alcanzo alla, voy a ver si me puedo quedar con este amiguito- dijo Harru dandole un mimoso abrazo Albia

De casualidad encontro una escaleras que lo llevaron al piso de abajo, pero al entrar al corredor, noto que el hospital estab lleno a reventar, ninguna sanador ni ningun curandero le prestaba la mas minima atencion de lo atareadoque estaban, todos iban y venian con prisa y entraban continuamente a las habitaciones, hciendo anotaciones en sus tablas, asi que no tuvo mucho problema en encontar la habitacion de Bill

Habitacion 616  
1) Kent Kluivert (75, Lervintown, Yorkshire)  
2) Steve Rovers (46, Astrel, Newcastel)  
3) William Weasely (22, Othery Saint Catchpolley, Saint Porrax)

Harry se sintio un poco mal al ver que Bill habia sido enviado a un cuarto comunitario, mientras el tenia uno para el solo, y con esa pesadez toco a la puerta, pero casi se le cae el corazon a los tobillos cuando antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, esta lo hizo desde dentro, y dos curanderos salieron arrastrando una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto hasta la cabeza, muerto, Harrypor un segundo penso que se trataba de Bill, pero una voz lo saco de ese trance  
-¿Que haces de pie Harry- pregunto su amigo Ron  
Harry levanto la mirada y dio un gran suspiro de alivio al er a la señora Weasley, a Ron y a Fleur a un lado de la cama donde Bill estaba acostado, que era la mas proxima a la ventana, Bill parecia una momia exepcion de la cabeza, Fluer parecia haber pasado toda la noche en vela, la señora Weasley se acerco a Harry preocupada  
-¿Que haces levantado- exclamo con preocupacion en el rostro, pero le fruncio un cejo de la manera en que lo hacia cuando reprendia a sus hijos  
-Es que me desperte y me sentia inquieto de no saber de los demas- contesto con un hilo de voz  
El rostro de la señora Weasley se suavizo  
-No e preocupes por el cariño, el a a estar bien, solo tiene que guardar reposo, incluso los sanadores nos han dicho que solo pasara unos dias en observacion- sonrio la sñora Weasley -¿Y Ginny no estaba contigo-  
-Se quedo en el septimop piso, encontro a unos amigos del colegio- mintio Harry  
-Pues en cuanto lleguemos a casa me va a escuchar, imaginate que tenernos en la incetrudumbre despues de todo lo que paso, y luego me entero por Fred y George que estaba de escurcion con las hijas de Lawrence Lovegood- murmuro con molestia- pero e cuanto lleguemos a la madriguera me va a escuchar, la voy a castigar hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts-  
El revuelo que habian causado las palabras de la señora Weasley provoco que el otro ocupante de la habitacion se despertara y le dirigiera una mirada de reproche  
-lo siento señor Rovers- se disculpo la señora Weasley  
Pero Bill tambien abrio los ojos y con un gesto de dolor, le sonrio a Harry y le murmuro algo al oido de Fleur  
La chica francesa le acaricio el rostro y le planto un tierno beso, y cuando despegaron sus labis, la chica francesa le sonreia con indulgencia a su novio  
-¿No quiegues algo de comeg Bill-  
Bill nego con la cabeza y se logro sentar con mucha dificultad ante el reporche de su madre, pero Fleur se adelanto  
-¿Ron, Molly, no me acompañan a la cafeteguia pog una taza de the-propuso en tono complisitivo  
Ron cayo en cuenta de algo y fue el primero en salir, y le dio una palamada en el hombro a su amigo, pero al señora Weasley dudo un poco, pero al ver a su hijo, se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba  
-Por supuesto querida, haber si de casualidad me encuentro a Ginny-  
Ambas salieron, y la señora Weasley abrazo a Harry al pasar a su lado, haciendo que Harry se sintiera un poco incomodo, y Fleur, antes de cerra la puerta, le guño el ojo a Harry  
!Vaya noche¡- cometo Bill divertido  
Pero Harry no lo encontro nada divertido, pero Bill no borro esa sonrisa de su rostro  
-Creo que me toca a mi agradecerte por salvarnos la vida alla en la colina, sinceramente jamas te lo podremos pagar-dijo Bill- pero yo tengo que preguntarte,¿que hacias ahi,¿y que hacias con mi pequeña hermana-  
-Nos encontramos por casualidad- dijo Harry -Como tu dices, fue una noche de locos-  
-Yo no tengo la autoridad moral para interrogarte de el por que o como llegaste ahi, seria una hipocrecia de mi parte, asi que no tienes que decirme quien era la otra bruja, creo saber quien es-  
Harry se quedo helado  
-Pero de eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo, sino de Ginny, un pajarito me conto que por fin se te declaro...  
-Respecto a ella- interrumpio Harry apenado-¿Por que habra dicho todas esas cosas?  
Bill parecio querer carcajearse, pero un dolor en las costillas lo hizo desistir, y tomo aire  
-Por que ella ya esclarecio sus pensamientos e hizo su eleccion, un poco prematura, pero la hizo-  
!Pero ella sale con Dean Thomas, y yo no creo poder llegar a sentir lo mismo que ella siente, por lo menos no de esa forma- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz  
Bill puso un rostro de extrema seriedad  
-Mira Harry, es muy serio lo que voy a intentar decir, y que lo medites y lo tomes mucho en cuenta, pues desde mi punto de vista, y no quiero que lo tomes a mal, te hace falte en alguien en quien apoyarte, alguien que te comprenda perfectamente-  
Harry no dijo absolutamente nada, pues si le estaban diciendo eso, deberia de ser por algo  
-No es por que tenga algo en contra de Ronnie o Hermione, pero los hechos que me han relatado, ellos actuan con cierta reservas hacia ti, y como te lo digo, bueno, ellos te tienen un poco de temor, pero Ginny no, ella te hizo frente-  
-¿Como sabes tu todo eso- pregunto Harry  
-pues...este...ahora no tiene importancia, es demasiado trivial- dijo Bill sonrojado- pero yo encuentro curioso que tu y Ginny se hallan encontrado por casualidad en ese lugar, pero me hubier gustado ver a mama lanzandole unos maleficios al señor Lovegood-  
Harry se molesto por que Bill hubiera cambiado el tema tan abruptamente, pero la puerta se abrio, y de ella surgio Albus Dumbeldore, con se serena actitud  
-Que agradable sorpresa Harry, iba a ir contigo justamente despues de hablar con el señor Weasley, pero ya que estas aqui, vamos a hablar los tres- dijo Dumbeldore con tranquilidad  
Pero a Harry le asalto una nueva preocupacion, pues el profesor era un experto en legeremancia, por lo que tenia que pensar muy bien en lo que iba a responder, y sobre todo evitar un contacto visual prolongado con el para evitar que urgara en sus memorias  
-Me alegro que hayas logrado salir sano y salvo de esta experiencia Harry- comento Dumbeldore- pero necesito que me digas todo lo que ha ocurrido-  
-Profesor- intervino Bill - Harry solo enfento al asesino serpiente, pues llego a Once Upon Town con un hechizo imperuis a cuestas-  
Harry no lo esperaba, pero al er la mirada de Dumbeldore, asintio sin saber por que  
-¿Asi que te topaste con Jorgunmander- pregutno Dumbeldore  
-Pues si, pero mejor dicho Bill y Charlie se lo toparon, pero yo lo rete a duelo pero sucedio algo curioso, otra vez un Avada Kadevra no pudo matarme, ¿por que- pregunto Harry con preocupacion -¿que soy?  
Dumbeldore lo miro con severidad  
-Tu eres un mago, y tu nombre es Harry Potter- sentencio Dumbeldore - y que nunca nada ni nadie te haga dudar eso-  
-Pero Jorgunmander me dijo que yo era el igual al señor tenebroso, y fue por eso que su hechizo no me provoco nigun daño- dijo Harry con reproche  
-Jorgunmander es y sera todo en lo que Voldemort cree, pero como te habras dado cuenta es incluso mas ambicioso que el, pero desgracidamente para el y afortunadamente para nosotros, ese moustro no es lo suficientemente maduro, y busca la manera de tomar su lugar a toda costa-  
!SI- exclamo Harry - incluso me ofrecio aliarme con el para derrotar a Voldemort-  
Dumbeldore se rasco la barba  
-¿Y te menciono algo acerca de "la alianza de la sangre"- comento Dumbeldore  
Harry nego con la cabeza  
-No importa, es una tonteria trivial, dime, que ofrecimiento te hizo-  
-Solo que me uniera a el, para derrotar a Voldemort y salvar a Gea, pero luego aparecio esa mortifago con antifaz y se me hizo raro, pero parecia que se queria comer a Ginny con la mirada-  
Los rostros de Bill y Dumbeldore se esombrecieron  
-¿Ella le hablo a Ginny- pregunto Dumbeldore  
-No, solo la observo, pero me senti incomodo de la manera en que lo hacia- comento Harry  
-Motivo mas que suficiente para proceder a modificar la memoria de ambas- comento Dumbeldore -por suerte ella no logro percatarse de la precencia de la señorita Lovegood, pero su vida corre el mismo peligro que la de Ginevre, no quiero ni pensar lo que haran por conseguir unirlas a su causa-  
-¿Pero por que hay que hacer eso- pregunto Harry sorprendido  
-Ya me entreviste con ambas antes de venir aqui, y me contaron que se encontraron con la reina Puck, la soberana de la hadas del clan de Magdala, la cual es, o mejor dicho era, la guardiana de los doce volumenes del grimorum de Legacy, lo cual segun mis fuentes, son los elementos necesarios para su plan mas tenebroso, pero Puck hizo una jugada maestra de envidiables proporciones, pues engaño a todos los mortifagos, y se obligo a vivir hasta que alguien capaz de soportar la magnitud de esa informacion llegara a su lado para traspasar sus parte de sus poderes y su conocimiento, lo que sin duda convierte en un blanco muy valioso a la señorita Lovegood-  
-¿Pero no hubiera sido mas facil extraer los recuerdos y depositarlos en un pensadero- intervino Harry con molestia  
-Ese hubiera sido el recurso mas factible sin lugar a dudas, pero esa es lo que los mortifagos esperan que hagamos, no conciven que ambas puedan cargar con el peso de tal responsabilidad y esperan de mi esa manera de proceder, pero al modificarles la memoria, no estoy quitandoles esa responsabilidad, sino suavisandola, para que ambas la analizen y la depuren poco a poco- explico Dumbeldore - Y si te preocupa, solo recordaran eventos aislados, y por supuesto, las palbras que salieron de su corazon respecto a ti no han sido borradas, pero Ginevre solo las recordara como un sueño, pues tengo una idea de tu sentir, y es que quiza ella corra peligro, no solo por estar en tu circulo, sino que hay cosas que se relacionana a ella, sus padres y su hermano aqui presente lo saben muy bien-  
Harry no se sentia bien por la respuesta, pero al menos, no tendria que preocuparse de los asuntos respecto a Ginny, pero en el fondo se sentia desilucionado, sin embargo asintio  
Dumbeldore le sonrio, pero Harry no le correspondio al gesto, la puerta se abrio nuevamente, y la señora Weasley asomo la cabeza  
-Harry, cariño, el sanador me ha dicho que tienes que ir a tu cama, voy a acompañarte- dijo al ver al profesor Dumbeldore  
-Descansa Harry, lo necesitas- dijo Bill  
-Tu tambien- dijo Harry y a el si le sonrio  
Dentro de la ahbitacion, Bill y Dumbeldore continuaban con su charla  
-No dudo de sus intenciones ni de sus actos señor, pero no habria sido mejor decirle a Harry toda la verdad, pues despues de todo, lo que Puck puso en la mente de Luna Lovegood le concierne completamente a Hary- dijo con un poco de molestia  
-Tal vez si, pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera mentido por el- recrimino amablemente el profesor - pero si deposito tal informacion en una amiga de tu hermana y luego la convirtio en la guardian de esa persona, es por que confio que Harry va a descubrir todo su legado con la unica ayuda de Ginevre, pues despues de todo, es curioso el destino de como le esta dando la oportunidad a tu familia de reivindicarse en el mundo magico, pues quiza ese mismo destino que puso a Harry y a Ginny en el mismo camino-  
Bill se quedo helado con la respuesta de Dumbeldore, pero este añadio  
-Harry ya merece una alegria, y tu no eres el unico que puede mentir descaradamente William, el recuerdo de esas palabras en Ginny esta intacto, y al igual que tu, pienso que es lo mejor que les puede pasar a ambos, sobre todo con lo que esta por venir

Salio al pasillo y nuevamente habia muchisimo que pensar, se palpo la zona donde le habia impactado el Avada Kadevra, y le dolio un poco, como si se tratara de una quemadura, pero cuando abrio la puerta, rapidamente dejo de palparse en ese lugar, pues Ron, Hermione y Ginny caragando un gato blanco lo esperaban  
-¿Que haces de pie Harry- pregunto Ron y luego volteo a ver a Ginny con reproche -¿No estabas tu ahi para cuidarlo Ginny?  
Ginny lo volteo a ver le saco la lengua, Hermione estaba sentada en un sillo cercano a la ventana, leyendo, para variar  
-¿Hermione-  
-Por lo visto ya te encuentras bien- sonrio la chica con una amplia sonrisa  
-Si, pero tu dime que le hiciste a tu cabello- pregutno Harry al verla, lo tenia mas corto  
Ron volteo a verla de inmediato y tambien lo noto  
!Si, ¿que le hiciste a tu cabello- pregunto el pelirrojo  
-¿Lo tengo asi desde ayer y apenas te has dado cuenta- respondio Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados -bueno, ayer sufri un accidente en nuestra escurcion a Nidogh Marsh-  
Pero Harry la observo con mas atencion, pues aunque el largo de su cabello habia reducido un poco, ahora solo le llegaba a los hombros, pero curiosamente parecia haberse emellecido mas, pues sin tanto cabello enmarañado llamando la atencion, forsozamente tenias que prestar mas atencion a su rostro, y este no resultaba nada desagradable  
-¿que sucede Harry- pregutno Hermione -¿se ve mal-  
-No, para nada- se apresuro a contestar Harry  
-¿Y por que tardaste tanto en contestar- replico Hermione arqueando las cejas  
-A mi parece ue te ves bonita- comento Ginny con naturalidad  
-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Ron intentando darle un tono casual a su comentario, pero no lo logro  
Pero todos lo voltearin a ver sorprendidos por las palabras de Ron  
-¿Seguro que te encuentra bien hermanote- pregunto Ginny  
-Vaya Harry, todavia no comienza el curso y tu ya visitaste la enfermeria- bromeo Ron para intentar cambiar el tema  
Harry y Ginny sonrireon, pero Hermione le dirijio una mirada de reproche a Ron  
Pero Ginny ledio un poco de comida a Harry que habia metido de contrabando, y mientras Harry se la metia a la boca, jugaba alegremente con el gato blanco, Hermione lo noto  
!Que hermoso- exclamo -¿Como se llama-  
-Todavia no tiene nombre y los curanderos e dijeron que no tieñe dueño, asi que me lo voy a llevar a la madriguera-  
-¿Y ya le pusiste nombre- pregutno Hermione  
-Si- exclamo jubilosa Ginny- se llama copo de nieve-  
Harry se atraganto al quererse reir al imaginrse lo que pensarian los compañeros de Albia cuando se enteraran ue una niña le llamaba "copo de nieve", pero una mirada de reproche de ella misma lo hizo desisitir bajando la vista.


	23. El juicio de Lucius Malfoy

CAPITULO VEINTITRES  
EL JUICIO DE LUCIUS MALFOY

Pasaron dos semanas, y con Harry y Bill internados indefinidamente en San Mungo, la vida volvio a la normalidad para todos, exepcto claro, para Ginny Weasley, la cual no recordaba haber sufrido un castigo tan severo en toda su vida, y aunque su padre habia intercedido por ella, la señora Weasley cumplio su palabra, y la obligo a trabajar como autentico elfo domestico por el resto de las vacaciones, pues mientras hubiera luz del sol, solo tendria puesto una sabana blanca a modo de toga, sumado a que la ato magicamente a la madriguera, para que no pudiera abandonar la casa sin ningun permiso suyo.  
La limpieza de la casa no le ressultaba dificil, ya que sus hermanos y su padre se habian solidarisado para, que a espaldas de la señora Weasley, ayudarla con lo mas que pudiera cada unosin delatarse, perola señora Weasley parecia haber descubierto su lado cruel, pues la obligaba a tallar pisos sin mas que un cepillo de dientes, y otras cosas por el estilo.  
Casi no tenia compañia en la desolada madriguera, entre visitas a San Mungo y misiones para la orden, la unica compañia era un fantasma del atico que pronto declaro haberse hartado de Ginny, asi que con la exepcion de Ron y Hermione que habian aceptado trabajar para Fred y George medio tiempo en su local de Hogsmeade, Ginny Molly Weasley pasaba mas de la mitad de su dia ella sola, y en cada momento de descanso, que eran muy pocos, maldecia con toda su fuerza a Luna, por que ella habia sido la causante de su castigo, y ahora no solo no estaba castigada, sino que se la habian lleado de vacaciones a Suecia, y varios articulos suyos habian sido publicados en primera plana de "el quisquillso", que curiosamente, a todo mundo le resultaron los articulos mas intersantes y coherentes.

Encabezados como "¿Quien es el asesino serpiente?", "El descubrimiento de una nueva raza de licantropos", "El significado de la noche de las marcas tenebrosas", "Sirius Black: ¿el ministerio actuo correctamente en su caso? o "¿Hay que tomar en serio las profecias del ministerio de magia?". Ginny se sorprendio de la calidad con la que Luna relataba todos sus articulos, como si ella misma los hubiera vivido.

El señor Weasley fingia ser severo con su hija en precencia de su esposa, la cual casi ni le dirigia la palabra, pero cuando esta no se encontraba en casa, Ginny podia enterarse de todo lo que sucedia afuera de la madriguera  
-Charlie regreso a Rumania, pero esperamos que este de regreso antes de que regresen a Hogwarts, pero dice que nos manadar una carta para avisarnos que llega, Bill sale hoy en la noche, sus huesos ya estan completamente curados, pero a Harry parece que lo quieren como conejillo de indias, uieren saber por que sobreviio a una Avada Kadevra, tu mama esta en San Mungo esperando a que lo den de alta, Fleur vendra de cubrir las horas de Bill, y solo vendra a cambiarse de ropa y alcanzara a tu mama en el hospital-  
-¿Por que sigue trabajando en Gringotts- pregunto Ginny  
-Por que Brudkad, su jefe, alega que sufrio su accidente fuera de su labor, por lo que el seguro no puede cubrir ese tipo de accidentes, asi que Fleur esta cubriendo sus horas- explico el señor Weasley  
-¿Y que ha pasado en el ministerio papa- pregutno Ginny con fingido desinteres  
-Esta a pinto de convertirse en un manicomio hija, no tienes idea de las cosas que es capaz de hacer Fudge para que no se cunda el panico, pero alguine ha denunciado a su secretaria, la señorita Umbridge, por violaciones a la ley de regulacion de criaturas amgicas, Amos Digorry esta dandole seguimiento y la han enviado a Azkaban para que espere su juicio, por lo que han acendido a tu hermano a secretario senior del ministro de magia...  
!Bien¡- sonrio Ginny !Percy si que la esta haciendo¡  
Pero el señor Weasley no parecia compartir la misma opinion que su hija  
-Pero no tu madre ni yo estamos convencidos de que Percy este preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande, no se lo he querido comentar a tu mama, pero ultimamente lo he visto muy demacrado, no tiene tiempo para comer y menos para dormir, su novia, Penelope, me ha dicho que su casa es un mar de pergaminos-  
Ambos dieron un suspiro de pena por Percy  
-¿Que mas ha sucedido- pregutno Ginny  
-La confederacion internaional esta presionando a Fudge para que revele los detalles de lo que sucedio en Azkaban el 31 de julio, pero casi todos los aurores solo se responsabilizan por la segunda fuga de mortifagos, de los otros profugos son todo lo contrario a los seguidores de quien-tu-sabes, Kingsley y Nymphadora me han comentado que es mejor tenerlos de aliados ue en contra de todos, sin embargo, Barbara White esta un poco irritada, pero desde que se reencontro con el asesino serpiente ha estado muy suceptible-  
-¿Y que pasa con el juicio de Lucisu Malfoy- interrumpio Ginny  
-Me sorprendes hija- apunto el señor Weasley con una sonrisa- es grato que mi hija quiera estar informada, pero no es saludable que una chiquilla sepa tanto de las cosas de los adultos-  
-Pero el años que entra ya tendre dieciseis, y ya no sere una chiquilla- exclamo Ginny haciendo un tierno puchero  
-Esta bien, pero prometeme que tu madre no e va a enterar que yo te estoy contando estas cosas, todo el ministerio esta trabajando horas extras para desenpolbar viejos archivoa que involucren al buen Lucius, pero hasta ahora hay alrededor de diez irrefutables pruebas de que Malfoy es partidario de-quien-tu-sabes, pero el temor del Wizengamot es que ese petulante de Freeman tenga argumentos para hechar abajo todas nuestras pruebas, alguien sugirio el testimonio de Harry, pero Dumbeldore lo descarto desde el principio, pero los de uso indebido de la magia estan casi seguros que lo van a pillar, y me siento culpablemente de acuerdo con ellos, y hojala mañana sentencien a Malfoy a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban- sonrio avergonzado el señor Weasley, Ginny sabia que no lo hacia con mala intencion, pero ella sabia que Lucius Malfoy era una persona mala y de las contadas que merecian un verdadero castigo igual a la magnitud de sus crimenes

Un fogonazo se escucho roviniente de la sala, seguido de un crujir de una capa, acompañado de un segundo fogonazo, Ginny y su papa corrieron a la habitacion, y por orden de apricion vieron a Hermione, Fleur y Ron, ninguno sonreia, pero tampoco ninguno tenia el rostro desencajado, pero Fleur traia consigo dos dobres de color rojo, y le dio uno al señor Weasley  
-¿Va a ver una reunion- pregutno con el ceño fruncido  
!Oui- sonrio Fleur -pego esta vez paguece que hay buenas noticias  
Y ambos salieron de la habitacion para conversar los asuntos de la orden  
-Te trajimos una hamburguesa y papas fritas para que cenes hermanita- dijo Ron  
-¿Trajimos Kemosabi- replico Hermione  
-Bueno, Mione te trajo una hamburguesa con papas para que cenes,¿contenta- dijo Rron volteando a ver a Hermione un poco molesto  
-Todavia no, pero te hace ganar puntos- sonrio esta con malicia  
El señor Weasley aparecio de nuevo e la sala  
-¿y tus hermanos- pregutno con aire despistado  
-Van a trabajar hasta tarde, acaban de inventar un fabuloso...-  
-Y peligroso- añadio Hermione distraidamente  
-Invento- termino Ron con frustracion y volteo a ver a Hermione ceñudo-  
Fleur contemplo la escena con una sonrisa y al voltear a ver a Ginny, esta tambien sonreia  
-¿"Elfina"- sonrio Fleur -¿Podguias acompañagme a mi habitacion-  
-Si ama- bromeo Ginny, causando que Hermione les dirigiera miradas de reproche  
Esas palabras se habian convertido en un codigo secreta entre ambas, pues Bill estaba obstinado a informarle a su hermana, ataravez de Fleur, de cosas que otras personas consideraban que era inecesario que Ginny supiera, le disgustara a Dumbeldore, su mama o no  
Una vez que subieron a su habitacion y la puerta se cerro  
-¿Que ha sucedido- pregutno Ginny -¿Bill se encuentra bien-  
-Mucho mejog, en la noche lo van a dag de alta, pego le han advegtido que no vuelva a jugag jamas lucha de pulgagues, sus dedos no lo guesitiguian-  
Ambas chicas rieron  
-¿Y Harry- dijo Giny sin querer  
-Pues de el no sabemos cuando va a salig, pego lo unico segugo es que lo haga antes de guguesag a Hogwatgts, pego es pog eso mismo que necesito hablag muy seguiamente contigo guespecto a el-  
-¿Quien-  
-Hagui-  
-¿Y que tiene Harry que me pueda interesar a mi- dijo Ginny tratando de no darle importancia  
-O mon petite- sonrio Fleur -pego tienes gazon en mostgag oggullo, a los hombges no les gusta, pego entgue tu y Hagui, quiza no sea de mi incumbencia, pego no vayas a dejag que otga pescadoga te aguebate tu pesca-  
Fleur se quito su tunica y bajo esta tenia un elegante camison de seda blanco que hacia resaltar sus atributos, pero Ginny malisiosamente se pregutno como demonios una chica asi le habia hecho caso a su hermano Bill  
-Yo me rendi, Fleur, yo no pude hacer siquiera que Harry se fijara en mi, solo me e como la hermana de su amigo- dijo Ginny con ironia  
Fleur le sonrio mientras se quitaba el camison, dajando el decubierto una muda de ropa interior tan diminuta que parecia pintada, Ginny se pregunto como eso se podia mantenre en su lugar  
-Miga, voy a dagte un mal consejo- comento Fleur -Si tu quisiegas, tu podguias teneg al chico que tu quisiegas, solo es cuestion de dos simples cosas, tu apaguiencia y tu actitud, a los chicos de tu edad se fijan si exepcion en eso, y pog desgacia, aunque se tgate de Hagui Poteg, es un adolecente, y aun peog, esta lleno de hogmonas, y se ma hagia gago que no pensaga en sexo cada diez segundos-  
A la mente de Ginny llego la imagen de "Michael Corner"  
Y en Midelsbuorgh, en la casa de la famila Corner, michael, estornudaba estruendosamnte  
-Pero tu no tienes ese problema Fleur, mirate- exclamo Ginny -pero yo no tengo tus...cualidades-  
-Tonteguias- sonrio Fleur - mi actitud es lo que los atgae como moscas a la miel, incluos me atgueveguia a decig que con exepcion de tu hegmano Bill y el señog Agthug, todos los demas se compogtan como bestias amgicas cuando estoy cegca, tu hegmano Chaglie me desnuda con la migada facilmente diez veces cada vez que me ve, y si les das pie, se compogtan contigo como si fuegan animales, pego si te das tu lugag y los pones en el suyo, ellos te guespetan pog que en adelante te consiguedan una pgesa codiciada, y mientgas mas te niegues, ellos mas van a insistig hasta que loguen su cometido-  
Otra vez, sin saber por que, Ginny asoscio esas palabras con la imagen de Micheal Corner

Y en Midelsbourg, Michael Corner volvia a estornudar  
- Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien-  
-Creo que me voy a resfriar mama- contesto Michael

-Bueno, pego no se tgata de que piense que todos los chicos son pegvegtidos ni nada, pues todos valen la pena pog algo, pog que uno ideal seguia el que te diega tu lugag y supiega el suyo-

Por tercera vez, un recuerdo suyo rompiendo con Michael Corner, cuando este la planto por irse con Cho Chang  
y en Midelsbourgh, Michael Corner comenzo a estornudar como si tuviera alergia, y no dejaria de estornudar hasta el amanecer

Fleur miro a Ginny con orgullo, como si se tratar de su hermana menor  
-Pego ahoga, la apaguiencia no significa que te conviegtas en alguien que no egues, solo exteguioguisag como te sientes pog dentgo, pego seguia un poc injusto que yo te diega ese tipo de consejos cuando a mi tambien me ayudan- dijo Fleur y con un toque de su varita, abrio su armario, donde estaba el espejo Migog, Fleir se puso delante del espejo  
-Bonsuar Madame Migoog, esta noche quiero vegme elgante, pego tambien quiego dagle una sogprgesa especial a Bill, ¿Que me gucomiendas-  
-La abstinencia- contesto el espejo- O tambien depende que quieas decig con "sogpgesa"  
Ginny ahogo una risita  
-No voy a discutir de nuevo eso, ya soy una mujeg adulta- replico Fleur - quiego algo elgante y fogmal, pues voy a una gueinion impogtante, petgo despues voy a ig a cenag con Bill- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Muchos cajones se abrieron como por arte de magia, y Fleur scab de ellos distintas prendas, y bajo las instrucciones de una renuente Migog, se coloco una provocativa lenceria, a la cual, el espejo le dio de mala manera su visto bueno, y encima de este un elegante vestido color verde botella con una fina capa del mismo color, con inhumana rapidez, se maquillo y peino su hermosos cabellos con una colade caballo, atada con un liston del mismo color de sus ropas, y luego volteo a ver a Ginny  
-Le hable a Migog de tu castigo, y esta en desacuegdo con tu mama, pog lo del dizgas de elfina domestica-  
-Pues yo no lo encuentro desventajoso, es la ropa mas comoda que he tenido en mi vida- sonrio Ginny- no aprieta en la cintura-  
-Bueno, no voy a discutig eso, pego Migog me ha dicho que hay gopa de tu talla, si quiegues, ella te puede decig como combinagla, y no voy a ceptag una negativa, muchas de esa gopa solo la use una vez y seguia una pena que se despegdiciaga, pog que ve mas con tu estilo que con el de Hegmione- declaro Fleur - y cada que puedas, platica con Migog, es muy agadable, pego ultimamente se ha vuelto muy pesada con guespecto a mi y a Bill-  
-Gracias Fleur, pero no uisiera abusar- se apresuro a decir Ginny  
-Nada de eso, yo ya los considego pagte de mi familia y tu eges mi nueva hegmanita- sonrio Fleur mientras se abrochaba la capa

Ambas salieron de la habitacion y al bajar a la cocina, descubrireon que Hermione y Ron discutian por la hamburguesa de Ginny, pues tenia una mordida, Ron culpaba a Crooshank y Hermione lo culpaba a el, pero un gato blanco se relamia los bigotes oculto de la vista de todos, pero Ginny se imagin que se trataba de su "copo de nieve", que habia resultado ser un gato mucho muy extraño, pues por las noches desaparecia de la madriguera, pero al amnecer siempre regresaba con la parte de algun gnomo en el hocico, Fluer se despidio con un apreton en el hombro de Ginny y desaparecio.  
-Ya dejen de discutir- bufo Ginny - cualquiera dirian llevan una etrenidad casados

Con esas palabras, ambos guardaron silencio inmediatamente pero no dejaron de enviarse mutuamente ceñudas miradas  
-Con un hamburguesa ni me voy a llenar- exclamo Ginny por que no preparamos algo mas nutritivo para comer-  
Al final, Ron y Hermione fueron los que terminaron preparando una cena algo decente, mientras ella se comia su hamburguesa con singular apetito.

En su habitacion en San Mungo, Hrry se encontraba a un paso de la muerte por fatal aburimiento, pues aunque desde el primer dia el ya se sentia perfectamente bien, los sanadores se empeñaban en que se quedar o necesario para dictaminar por que una maldicion asesina no lo elimino atravez de mumerosos examenes y pruebas, nadie comprendia por que el uncico daño que habia recibido era un horrible moreton que desaparecio horas despues, incluso estuvo presente en una discucion entre emeritos eruditos del colegio de sanadores de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda que tampoco se lograban explicar el por que Harry seguia con vida, por lo que muchos llegaron a la conclusion de que Harry no habia sido victima de una Aada Kadevra, sino de algun otro tipo de maldicion

Era la noche del 15 de agosto, y se encontraba solo en su habitacion, cuando en la ventana, un cuervo se aprecio tocando con insitencia el vidrio, en su pico llevaba una carta, y como si se tratar de un fantasma, Albia aparecio a su lado en su forma humana, quiatndose un ridiculo casabel del cuello, y eel fue quien le quito la carta al cuervo, y le susurro al oido del cuervo algo inaudible para Harry, pero hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y un frasco de tinta, y se transformo e gato, mojo su pata en la tinta y la plasmo en el pergamino, y regresando a us forma humana y se lo puso en el pico al cuervo, el cual le dirigio una mirada analitica a Harry, y luego partio de inmediato.  
Cuando Albia dezdoblo la carta, sus labios se movieon rapidamente, y su rostro no parecia dibujkar ninguna emocion, ero sus labios esboaron una sonrisa  
-¿Que sucede- pregunto Harry  
!Lo lograron Harry, esos malditos suertudos lo han logrado¡- contesto Albia -le arrebataron a Ryddle debajo de sus nrices algo que el necesitaba, sin embargo hubo bajas, el señor Tiberius y el señor Esquilio no lograron regresar, murieron combatiendo a los mortifagos, que lastima, eran muy buenas personas, pero todos los demas te mandan saludar y te felicitan por sobrevivir, y mira, hay un mensaje del abuelo para ti-  
Albia corto un trozo del pergamino y se lo alcanzo a Harry, pero ella termino de leer la carta y la quemo  
-Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo cuando termines- dijo y desaparecio de la habitacion  
Harry tomo el trozo de pergamino y la caligrafia similar a la de un niño de kindergarden plasmaba las palabras dirigidas a el

Harry

Primero, te debo dos grandes disculpas, en primer lugar por dejarte junto a mi diabolica nieta, lo siento muchisimo, pero ella se ofrecio, y segundo, las cosas se salieron un poco, bueno mucho de control, en ningun momento por mi cabeza paso que te pudieras topar tan pronto con el asesino serpiente, pero tu manera de desenvolverte significa que eres masde lo que muchos esperaban, y el buen Tiberius me pidio que te diera una felicitacion de su parte antes de que pasra a mejor vida.  
Sin embargo, esta carta es principalmente para para aclararte algunos puntos que es necesario que comprendas, el objetivo de la mision que experimntaste era la no captura de los archivos de las hadas, aunue de ellos depende en mayor parte tu preparacion, pues esa era la mision de Albia, para ti, el objetivo era que te dieras cuenta de dos cosas: que te dieras cuenta de los alcanzes de tus habilidades en este momento y dos, para que comprendieras por ti mismo la crueldad de la que es capaz Ryddle y sus aliados, que es la misma crueldad a la que nos vamos a enfrentar y eso que es por desgracia, el principio de la guerra que ya ha comenzado.  
Ahora pasemos a cosas mas agradables, pues Albia nos evio una lechuza calificando tu desenvolvimiento, que si estuvieras en el colegio obtendrias un "extraordinario que supera expectativas", los viejos y un servidor hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pues eres mas que caoza de recibir nuestras enzeñansas, por lo que si tu asi lo quieres, te esperamos en Hogsmeade en tu primera salida, por lo que mandanos una carta avisandonos cuando es al cabeza de cerdo

Cordales saludos de todos, incluos la señorita Christanval, que te trajo muchos reglos de Albania

Aberforth D.

Toc, toc tocaron a la puerta, Harry rompio el pergamino, pero dio un suspiro de alibio al mver que se trataba de Bill y Fleur, Bill se veia palido, pero sonriente, y llevaba de la mano a Fleur  
-¿Como te encuantras Harry- pregunto Bill  
-Yo digo que bien , pero los sanadores no lo creen- contesto Harry  
-Hoy convocaron a una nueva reunion de la orden, tenemos que irnos, pero vamos a interceder por que puedas venir a la madriguera en cuanto salgas de aqui-  
-Pues saluden a todos- murmuro Harry  
-Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte y no tiene nada que ver con quien-tu-sabes o Ginny, de ella no voy a decirte nada, te lo prometo, pero ahora uiero que tengas en cuenta que el profesor Dumbeldore sospecha de tus benefactores, y yo tambien, quiza ellos actuen con buenas intenciones, pero sus metodos son mucho muy discutibles, yo no tengo autoridad para obligarte a nada, pero te recomiendo que cuestiones esos metodos, por que en alguna ocaciones pueden llegar a ser tan brutales como los mismos mortifagos, y que evites como puedas tener que imitarlos-  
-Gracias Bill, lo tendre en cuenta- dijo Harry  
-Bueno, que tengas una buena noche- dijo Bill  
-Si Hagui, que tengas buena noche- añadio Fleur - y te traje una guevista, paga que no te abugas  
Y tras darle una revista titulada "Doña Quaffle" salio de la habitacon junto a Bill, dejando a Harry muy desconcertado por esas palabras, pero ahora tenia unas cuantas preguntas para Albia en cuanto la volviera a ver, pero tratando de alejar sus problemas, tomo la revista y se sorprendio al ver en la portada a Viktor Krum, levantando una copa, por lo que de inmedito abrio la revista

Numero especial Copa europes de quiditch Potugal 1996

Mientras el mundo muggle voltea hacia Inglaterra para precenciar su deporte mas populas, curiosamente llamado "soccer", en Portugal se desarrollo la contienda de quidditch mas emotiva de la historia con memorables partidos, y la consagracion de varios jugadores a nivel internacional, a pesar de la amenza de la que todos sabemos, no impido que el ministerio portugues brindara lo que sera el ultimo eento deportivo en el viejo continente y en el mundo en caso de continuar con la crisis que se avecina en el mundo magico

Como datos interesantes, San Marino y Monaco fueron eliminadas en la ronda de calificacion, dejando a dos candidatos al titulo fuera tan inesperada como prematuramente, pues de las cincuenta y seis selecciones inscritas, dieciseis lograron su pase a la fase final, donde los emotivos partidos de Transilvania contra Luxemburgo e Italia contra Ruisa marcaron la primera fase como una de las mas competitivas que se recuerdan

Primera fase 24 partidos

Grupo A  
Portugal  
Croacia  
Holanda  
Gibraltad

Grupo B  
Bulgaria  
Irlanda  
Transilvania  
Luxemburgo

Grupo C  
España  
Hungria  
Dinamarca  
Alemania

Grupo D  
Suiza  
Italia  
Rusia  
Noruega

Con ocho selecciones calificadas a cuartos de final, la eliminacion directa propicio los mas encarnizados partidos, el mas memorable fue en el cual, Irlanda, el campeon vigentedela copa del mundo, sucmbio ante la estrategia formulada por el equipo local, y cayo abatida por tan solo diez puntos

Cuartos de final

1) Portugal v.s. Irlanda  
marcador 980 - 970  
tiempo de juego 6 horas 3 minutos

2)Bulgaria v.s. Croacia  
marcador 340- 210  
tiempo de juego 9 horas 34 minutos

3)España v.s.Italia  
marcador 100 - 460  
tiempo de juego 2 horas 2 minutos

4)Suiza v.s. Hungria  
marcador 230 - 240  
tiempo de juego 3 horas 30 minutos

Las cuatro selecciones ganadoras son las mejores de europa en estos momentos, con dos semifinales de antologia, demostraron que sus jugadores estaban plenamente mentalizados, incluso con una falsa amenaza de que los mortifagos estaban cerca, durante el España-Italia,

s1) Portugal v.s. Italia  
marcador 2390 - 2400  
tiempo de juego 8 horas 59 minutos

s2) Bulgaria v.s. Hungria  
marcador 230 -100  
tiempo de juego 1 hora 2 minutos

Como resultado de las semifinales, la seleccion de hungria (compuesta unicamente de mujeres) fue multada por las tacticas utilizadas en contra de los jugadores de la seleccion de Bulgaria, pues bajo las capas de las site jugadoras no habi absolutamente nada, un total de dos mil galeones por jugadora, fue el monto fijado por la confederacion internacional de quidditch, pero el Portugal contra Italia, donde se marcaron nada mas que 4700 puntos en total, uno de los mejores en toda la hisotria, solo superao por aquel mitico Inglaterra Holanda del mundial de 1854, con ese escandalozo 10030 a 9980 jugado durante siete dias consecutivos

Partido por el tercer lugar

1)Portugal - Hungria  
marcador 10 -150  
tiempo de juego 3 minutos

La Final fue un autentico hagazajo para los aficionados, el legendario juego de "la veccia signora" domino durante las tres horas de juego, sin embargo, el conjunto de jovenes lidereado por Viktor Krum e Illiana Ivanova no solo remonto un marcador adverzo en contra, sino que con maestria, vencieron a los Italianos en emocioannte partido

Final del torneo de la copa europea de naciones de quidditch  
Italia v.s Bulgari  
marcador 560 -600  
tiempo de juego 4 horas 29 minutos  
Alineaciones

Italia  
Guardian  
Pascual Rossellini  
Golpeadores  
Anastasia Albertosi  
Maruzzo Mazzarella  
Cazadores  
Fiaco Liastroganni  
Evita Dementrinni  
Columbo Carussini  
Buscador  
Tulio Torentinni

Bulgaria  
Guardian  
Pragmacius Padsifalov  
Golpeadores  
Cletus Vasterav  
Luminicus Lubeck  
Cazadores  
Illiana Ivanova  
Urso Usopalov  
Imelda Limburova  
Buscador  
Viktor Krum

Analizis pocicion por pocicion, jugador por jugador

Guardianes  
-Rossellini  
Paso miedo, pero al punteia de los bulgaros estuvo un tanto erratica, lo que trabajo fue menor y supo resolverlo sin mucho problema  
-Padsifalov  
Brillo como en el es habitual a su diecinueve años, mostrando aptitudes para en las quaffles razas, aereas y en la practica totalidad que de las cualidades que debe de tener un grn guardian

Golpeadores  
-Albertossi  
Dio muestras de varios recursos para superar los problemas que le plenteaban los golpeadores bulgaros cuanto estos se diponian a lanzar las bludgers sobre sus compañaros cazadores.  
-Mazarrella  
Sobrio y sin fisuras, cumplio con su trabajo de una manera notable gracias a su raza y condicion fisica, solo Ivanova pudo ponerlo en evidencia  
-Vasterav  
Portentoso y admirable desde cualquier punto de vista, cuando el partido se acercaba a las cuatro horas , trabajo como un peon de brega con las bludgers  
-Lubeck  
A veces con exceso de busquedad a la hora de imponer su fisico, se anticipo a las bludgers que sobrevolaron su area para el dizfrute de Padsifalov

Cazadores  
-Liastroganni  
Todo temperamento, su brega en el medio dio como fruto la recuperacion de varias bluddgers que significaron peligro para los bulgaros  
-Dementrinni  
Se movio con libertad absoluta, pero fue de mas a menos hasta apagarse sin mostrar eficacia para sus compañeros  
-Carussini  
Marco cuantas veces quizo y fue una pesadilla constante para el guardian bulgaro. que lograba contenerlo con mucha dificultad  
-Ivanova  
El trabajo sucio del campo lo hizo ella, la veterana del equipo volo con sentido, robo quaffles haciendo sencilla una labor complicada  
-Ursopalov  
Es el complemento ideal para la veterana Ivanova para equilibrar el equipo, ya que su fortaleza le hizo reuperar quaffles en amplia zona de terreno aereo.  
-Limburova  
Activa y peligrosa por naturaleza, se movio en todo frente del ataque y supo sacar juego a su velocidad creando ocaciones y concretando anotaciones

Buscadores  
-Torrenrini  
Es una ardilla inteligente, tiene chispa, mira a la snitch con frialdad, pero ante Krum no acerto a superarlo en las pocas ocaciones que tuvo  
-Krum  
Decisvo, al borde del final del partido, un movimiento suyo prooco el tanto del empate para su equipo, y supero con amplio margen al buscador italiano, que sin embargo sostuvo uno de los mas nivelados duelos en busca de la snitch

Bulgaria celebra despues de ocho dias su triunfo sobre los italianos en tierras lusitanas y consecucion desu primer titulo a nivel internacional  
Por Dominic Wiltrod

El ministerio local ha pasado por alto algunas normas de seguridad antimuggle, pero la ocacion sin dudar a duda lo merece, siete valientes bulgaros, dirigidos por la magistral jugadora Illiana Ivanova, vencieron el pasado 7 de agosto, en el estadio nacional de quidditch de Lisboa, las cuatro horas y media mas impactantes del quidditch actual, y es tal la magnitud del resultado que el ministro de magia de Bulgaria ha declarado semana nacional por lo que las celebraciones se han prolongado, incluso, en Panaguiuristha, la ciudad natal de Viktor Krum, los muggles participan en los festejos

(Una foto de una multitud celebrando, bailando y bebiendo alrededor de varias fogatas) 

Harry leyo un poco mas, pero de pronto sintio una breve sensacion de escozor en su cicatriz, la primera desde que se habia puesto esa pulsera en el brazo, y por un momento se vio tentado a quitarsela para saber porque Voldemort estaba sentiendo algo con tal intensidad, pero quiza todavia no era tiempo, asi que mejor, cerro la revista y se recosto mirando al techo, pensando, pues que Bill habia u importante papel en todo, ¿pero por que, y preguntandose eso, se quedo dormido

Durante todo el dia siguiente, en la madriguera, Ginny realizo la limpieza de la casa con el radio a todo volumen, con la cronica en vivo desde el ministerio del juicio de Lucius Malfoy, pero los reportes la confundain mas que informarla, y al mediodia cuando termino de tallar el piso de la cocina con su desgastado cepillo de dientes, decidio pasra el resto del dia frente a el espejo, escogiendo y probandose ropa que sin duda se llevaria hogwarts, pues la ropa que le regalaban, era hermosa.

Ese mismo dia, fue un dia en teoria importante, pues juzgaban a Malfoy, pero igual fue tedioso y aburrido para Harry, pues desde que desperto los sanadores lo comenzaron a molestar con prueba tras prueba, puesaun habia algunos renuentes en creer que habia recibido un Avada Kadevra, o si habia algun efecto secundario.  
A mediodia aparecio la señora Weasley lo visito para decirle que Dumbeldore habia dado el permiso para llevarlo consigo a la madriguera, asi que pasaria por el al anochecer.

Pero Harry espero, y espero, y cuando el reloj dio las dos de la mañana, y Harry se pregunto, muy enojado, por que no habian ido a sacrlo de ahi, se enfado al pensar que quiza esra culpa de Dumbeldore que la señora Weaskey no estuviera ahi, pero en sus cavilaciones estaba, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrio de golpe, y por ella entraron varios magos conocidos para el : Arthur Weasley y su hijo Bill, acompañado de si inseparable Fleur Delacour con un hermoso conjunto negro, Tonks, Moody, una chica de hermoso cabello y nariz respingada, con expresion de superioridad, y un mago vestido con una reslusiente capa color añil y con un soberbio y bien peinado bigote, Harry los mobservo con desconfianza  
-Ellos son Nicodemo Nergal y ela es Tisbe Tartarus, la chica que nos ayudo en la colina- dijo Bill con aire consiliador  
-Es un placer señor Potter- dijo con pomposa ceremonia el señor Nergal  
-Igual- dijo con frialdad e indiferencia Tisbe  
Pero a exepcion de Fleur, ninguno sonreia, y parecia que ninguno estaba ni cerca de eso, volteo a ver el reloj colgado en la pared y este marcaba las cinco de la madrugada  
-Venimos a sacarte de aqui- susurro Tonks  
-Mas vale tarde que nunca- dijo Harry con felicidad reprimida  
Pero de inmediato, Moody hizo un gesto para que guerdara silencio, y aco una note de su bolsillo, con la ininconfundible caligrafia de Dumbeldore

Harry:

!Corres gran peligro¡, sal de San Mungo de inmediato, necesitamos esondertede nuevo, no uses ningun medio magico, el señor Nergal te transportara de inmediato a un lugar seguro, sigue al pie de la letra las indicaciones, Bill y Moody te escoltaran

atentamente Albus Dumbeldore

Tonks no espero a que hubiera termindo de leer la carta, se acerco y le corto un mechon de cabello y lo puso en una cantimplora que habia sacado de sus ropas y esta se torno verde esmeralda de un tono putrefacto, al igual que coto un mechon de su cabeza y lo puso en otra cantimplora,que se torno rosa chicle, ambos bebedizos hicieron el ruido de una olla expres y Harry hizo un gesto de repugnancia al imaginarse de que se trataba, pues casi quince das antes habia topmado otra pocion multijugos, y por lo que a el respectaba, convertirse en mujer era una experiencia que no queria repetir, sin embargo parecia no tener otra opcion, con los ojos cerrados y de un solo trago apuro todo el contenido de la cantimplora, pero curiosament esta tenia un gusto demasiado dulce, casi empalagante, pero los sintomas de la transformacion lo hicieron retorcerse, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y Bill y el señor Weasley tuvieron que sujetarlo y taparle la boca para que no hiciera ningun ruido.  
Pero cuando el dolor ceso y abrio los ojos, frente a el se tenia a si mismo, sonriendole, y fue algo raro erse a si mismo frente a el, pero Fleur, que quiza tambien lo encontraba divertido, le presto un espejo, y no daba credito, el era Tonks, pero esta ya se habia cambiado su ropa por la del hospital, y sin dudar se quito la chaqueta de Tonks, dejandose el pecho al descubierto, que solo tenia un sosten desportivo  
-¿Que crees que haces- pregutno Tonks roja como tomate  
-¿Me cambio de ropa- contesto Harry laconico  
-¿Y no puedes usar tu varita- pregutno Tonks exasparada  
-¿Por que- pregutno Harry con las cejas arueadas  
-Por que esos son mis pechos- exclamo Tonks al birde de las lagrimas  
Harry volteo a verse el pecho y y ver esas dos grandes cosas, no pudo evitar la tentacion y las toco  
!No hagas es- proptesto Tonks con exasperacion  
-Esta bien- dijo Harry -ni quien las quisiera -  
Todos ahogaron sonoras carcajadas, pero fue Fleur quien realizo el cambio de ropas, convirtiendo su bata en las ropas que Tonks traia antes

Cuando estuvo totalmente listo, Moody dio una señal, y todos, con exepcion del señor Weasley aplicaron el hechizo desilucionador sobre si mismos, camuflajeandose con el entorno a la perfeccion, Tonks se trepo a la cama y se metio dentro de las cobijas y se despidio de Harry, y nuevamente era algo muy raro, verse a si mismo, desde su propia perspectiva.  
El señor Weasley no decia ni una sola palabra, pero vigilaba a todos lados con discrecion, mientras escoltaba a Harry por los pasillos del hospital. Pero el hospital parecia desierto, pues no encontraron a nadie hasta la recepcion, donde la bruja encargada de los informes cabeceaba, por lo que el grupo salio sin ningun problema  
-Con permiso, buenas noches- exclamo el señor Weasley  
La bruja dio un ronquido que Harry interpreto como un "buenas noches"  
A la salida los esperaba una flamante limusina, que abrio la puerta y en su interior se encontraban el profesor Lupin, La señora Weasley y Knisley Shakelbott, ninguno sonreia pero el profesor Lupin le hizo un gesto cordial  
-¿A donde ahora- pregunto el chofer, que no era otro que Mundungus Fletcher dizfrazado de chofer  
-A Grimunal Place "Dung"- contesto Bill deshaciendo el hechizo desilucionador, mientras los demas magos hacian lo mismo y la señora Weasley cerraba la puerta del automovil con su varita, y le pasaba una nota a Harry

"No hagas preguntas aqui, todas tus dudas se resolveran en Grimunald Place"

Albus Dumbeldore

Harry no protesto, y se sento junto a la señora Weasley, pero habia algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba, y tenia un mal presentimiento, la tension podia casi cortarse con la mano, como si algo realmente malo hubiera pasado, y rogaba por que no fuera asi.  
El auto le dio una maratonica vuelta a Londres, y durante el recorrido del recorrieron oscuras callejuelas y de es en cuando se permitian transitar por las avenidas principales, que sin embargo parecian desiertas, Hrry podia jurar que vio algo moviendose entre las sombras, como si los siguiera o los observara. Nadie hablaba, el momento era muy incomodo, sin ambargo, poco a poco, varios autos completamente muggles aparecieron en las calles, fue como una señal, pues Mundungus enfilo la limusina rumbo a su destino final, y antes de bajar, Moody le dio una de sus capas invisibles y un nueo trozo de pergamino con mensaje de Dumbeldore

"El cuartel general de la orde del fenix se encuentra en el nuemro doce de Grimunald Place"

Harry saco la carta de Aberforth, y fue la que destruyo, y guardo la que tenia el mensaje de Dumeldore en su bolsillo, y bajo de la limusina, flaueado por Bill y el señor Weasley, y ante sus ojos la mansion Black reaparecio en la calle, ante la indiferencia del entorno, y no tuvieron que tocar la puerta, la misma Tonks, que ya habia recuperado su verdadera forma, pero no pregunto como habia llegado, de alguna manera se lo imaginaba, pero ahora era momento de hacer preguntas, y al parecer la señora Weasley le leyo la mente, pues le puso la mano en el hombro  
-Mas tarde cariño, vamos a la cocina, me imagino que has de traer un hambre atroz- sonrio la señora Weasley

Harry obedecio y se encamino a la cocina, y al verse en el espejo, dio un respiro al ver que ya era de nuevo el, era curioso, pero pensaba eso, para no tener que pensar en otra cosa, pues todo lo que lo rodeaba, era algo que habia evitado pensar durante todo ese tiempo, por no recordar a esa persona, lo habia logrado por muchisimo tiempo, por que si lo recordaba, el dolor, el sentimiento que tenia, el que habia reprimido desde esa ocacion en el departamento de misterios, sin embargo inspiro hondo, no se iba a permitir flaquear, se iba a mostrar fuerte, y al entrar en la cocina, un delicioso aroma le llego a la nariz, una gran olla que emanaba ese olor, y un gran plato ya estaba servido en la gran mesa, La selora Weasley preparaba la mesa como para un pequeño ejercito.  
Harry no dudo un instante y metio la cuchar en su boca, y fue como si en todo ese tiempo lejos, no hubiera probado un solo bocado, y puso a su mente a pensar en otras cosas, menos en eso quele causaba un escozor en el corazon  
Mientras comia, lo dejaron solo con sus pensamientos, pero a sus oidos llegaban los ruidos que provocaban los pasos de los miembros de la orden del fenix, que llenaban poco a poco la mesa de la cocina, los primeros fueron Mundungus, Bill, Fleur, el señor Weasley y asi constantemente, llegaron poco a poco, Harry se preguntaba si acaso iban a efectuar una reunion en su precencia hasta que el ultimo en llegar fue la ultima persona que Harry queria volver a ver en su ida: Severus Snape, pues dijeran lo que dijeran, ese hombre para el era el unico causante de la muerte de el, y verlo ahi lo hizo presionanrse, no pensar en el fue mas dificil con la precencia de Snape, pero la llegada de Dumbeldore, tan tranquilo como siempre, y el cierre de la puerta, dio inicio a la reunion de la orden del fenix, Snape parecia furios, como pocas veces Harry lo habia visto, pero luego volteo a ver a Dumbeldore, y fue cuando lo noto, su rostro era sereno, pero sus ojos compartian el mismo sentir que Snape, pues contrastaan con esa serenidad, pues destellaban furia, era la primera vez que Harry lo veia de esa manera, y de alguna manera, le recordaba a Albia  
-Es triste para mi aceptarlo, pero hoy perdimos la batalla - declaro Dumbeldore  
-No lo digas Albus, no es nuestra culpa- dijo la señora Weasley, y fue la inica en decir algo, todos los demas parecian abatidos  
-No Molly, esta vez nos gano en nuestro propio terreno, se nos adelanto, pero no hay tiempo para lamentarlo, ahora hay que vigilar ahora mas que nunca a Malfoy  
Harry volteo de reojo a ver al profesor Snape, y este tenia el rostro ensombrecido, pero asintio ante el comentario de Dumbeldore, pero Harry no pudo controlar mas su duda y levanto su mano  
-¿Si Harry- pregunto Dumbeldore con las cejas arqueadas  
-Profesor,¿señor, no quiero parecer maleducado, pero llevo casi cuarenta dias sin saber absolutamente nada, to creo que es justo saber que esta sucediendo- dijo Harry con desenfado y hasta retador ante la desaproante mirada de Snape  
-Me parece justo- comento Dumbeldore-Pero por ahora te dire que Lucius Malfoy ha logrado burlar a la ley y ha conseguido que lo exoneren de todos los cargos y mañan a estas horas sera libre-  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, no lo podia creer, y bajo su mirada, abatido, derrotado, ahora compartia el sentimiento de casi todos los miembros de la orden.  
-Pero ahora hay que saber por que dio todos esos nombres, por que durante su audiencia dio muchisimos nombres de supuestos colaboradores de Lord Voldemort, y la autentica cazeria de brujas a dado comienzo, gacias a Merlin y desgraciadamente para otros magos, ninguno a exepcion de Severus, han sido inculpados por Malfoy, lo que nos lleva a nuestro tema de hoy, Lucius Malfoy esta libre y a supuesta disposicion del ministerio de magia en su lucha contra Voldemort. Todos sabemos que eso es una mentira y apuesto mi barba a que que el proximo movimiento de Lucius es la muerte de Cornellius, para sumirnos en el caos que casi logro conseguir en su periodo anterior.  
Nuestro objetivo a corto plazo es salvoguardar la integridad fisica de Cornellius, por muy inutiles que resulte, su precencia y su actuar nos es vital para que los inquisidores no comienzen a actuar como en la edad media, asi que Nymphadora, Kingsley, Arthur, de ustedes depende la mayor parte de esta mision, pero me imagino que con un simple mensaje al señor Quantermain o a la señorita White, asi que por lo demas, Severus, necesito nuevamente todo lo que estes dispuesto a dar-  
-Si- contesto secamente Snape y salio de la habitacion  
-Ahora Molly, si no fuera mucha molestia, no he probado bocado en todo el dia- sontio Dumbeldore, ese brillo en los ojos habia desaparecido  
!Por supuesto Albus¡- contesto la señora Weasley  
Y junto con Fleur comenzaron a servir y repartir los platos, pero el profesor Snape habia provocado que la señora Black soltara sus estridentes chirridos, quiza sin querer, quiza a proposito, pero cuando La señora Weasley y el profesor Lupin habian salido a tratar de taparlo, el profesor Snape ya habia desaparecido de Grimunald Place, a pesar de los gritos, nadie parecia querer despegarse del plato, por lo que Harry salio a ayudar a la señora Weasley y al profesor Lupin  
!Aberraciones de la sangre, seborreas malparidas, imbeciles gasnapiros, Hibridos de porqueria, verguenzas de nuestra especia, si por mis manos estuviera, yo misma los entregaria a las garras del señor tenebroso, como ese maldito traidor batsardo de Sirius ¡-

Harry no lo pudo soportar  
!Maldita bruja¡- exclamo Harry desde el fondo de su corazon, no penso las palabras siguientes, salieron con ira y sin razonar !Incendio¡-  
El hechizo se impacto en la superficie del retrato, y por las puntas hacia el centro, comenzo a arder de una forma espectacular, el humo parecia despedir espíritus malignos, por la forma que tomaba, la señora Black gemia y ahora sus gritos eran de dolor, al verse consumida por las llamas del hechizo de Harry. El cual seguia plantado en la puerta de la cocina, apuntando con su varita haciael retrato, Kreacher aparecio alarmado, y parecia querer apagar el lienzo, pero Harry se lo impidio  
!Impedimenta- conjuro y el loco elfo domestico intento aun asi llegar al lado del retrato de su ama para apagarlo, el profesor Lupin saco su varita, pero dudo y no la levanto, pero volteo a ver a Harry inquisidor  
-No la ayude profesor, esa bruja merece desaparecer- exclamo Harry totalmente furioso, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas  
Lupin no replico nada y camino hasta donde Harry, para abrazarlo, pues el comprendia perfectamente, el sabia lo que Harry sentia, el tambien habia sufrido esa perdida, y sus ojos derramaron unas lagrimas, Harry se queria contener, pero sintio que el profesor Lupin compartia perfectamente su dolor, por lo que se desahogo profundamente, a pesar de que Kreacher los maldecia y se movia como si sufriera convulsiones.  
Todos habian salido a ver que sucedia, la señora Black desfallecia envuelta en llamas, Kreacher se contorcionaba de dolor por no poder ayudar al retrato de su señora, pero nadie se compadecio de el, solo importaba el sentir de Harry.

Amanecio en la madriguera y Hermione Granger hacia su aparicion por la chimenea, un par de horas antes de lo esperado, pues apenas eran las siete de la mañana, pero en sus manos llevaba una edicion del diario el profeta, y hecha un bolido subio al cuarto de Ron, pero se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al no encontrarlo en su cama, pero scucho risas provinientes del cuarto de Ginny la llevaron ahi  
Ginny estaba aun cubierta por sus cobijas, y Ron estaba sentado a su lado, ambos aun en pijamas, y ambos parecian muy contentos pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros al ver la expresion de Hermione  
-¿Que sucede- pregunto Ron  
-Algo muy malo, enterense por ustedes- dijo Hermione preocupada dandoles el periodico  
Los hermanos lo extendieron y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron al leer el titular

FREDERICK FREEMAN, "EL DEFENSOR DEL DIABLO", LOGRA EL CASO DE SU VIDA, LOGRA LA EXONERACION DE LOS CARGOS DE MORTIFAGIA DE LUCIUS MALFOY  
Por Rita Skeeter

-No es verdad- sonrio Ginny como si se tratar de una mala broma de Hermione  
-No- contesto secamente Hermione - lee el articulo de pies a cabeza-  
Ginny coloco el periodico de tal manera que Ron y Hermione tambien lo pudieran leer

"Nuestra enviada especial en el ministerio de magia, Rita Skeeter, logro para nosotros la cronica exclusiva de la audiencia a Lucius Malfoy (42, Wiltshire), que acudio al ministerio de magia en calidad de detenido por una casi infinita lista de cargos en su contra, entre los ue mas destacan la mortifagia y el uso de maldiciones imperdonables sobre congeneres magos, aui la cronica de la audiencia"

Exactamente a las seis en punto de la mañana, hizo su aribo a la sala de audiencias numero diez en el ministerio de magia todo el cuerpo perteneciente al Wizengamot encabezados por su renombado jefe de hechiceros Albus Dumbeldore, Percy Ignathius Weasley, en representacion del ministro de magia, Barbara White, como representante del departamento de justicia, Susan Bones, Brigida Brahams, Heliodore Hubert, Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marshbanks, Hubert Heliodorus, Teodosius Treveris, y Donald Durer, como miembros de la comison permanente de justicia de Inglaterra, Gales, Escosia e Irlanda, los siete puestos destinados a el jurado quedo de la siguiente manera: Constanza Crusser, como presidenta del jurado, Tallian Taurinus, Efronius Ebrah, Lidya Loge, Hermelius Zin. Maximilaian Marin y Vianey Magdebur, como miembros del jurado."

"Los catorce magos del Wizengamot comentaron temas triviales como el clima o la calidad del desayuno del miisterio y las exquisitas habilidades culinarias de sus elfos domesticos, y en el transcurso de la suguiente media hora llegaron los testigos, entre los que se encontraban la esposa e hijo de Malfoy, asi como amigos de la familia."

"A las ocho con treinta minutos, procedentes de Azkaban, hicieron su arribo el inculpado y su defensor, escoltados de un buen numero de aurores, pero la precencia de Frederick Freeman causo ampulas y opiniones divididas entre los testigos y los miembros del jurado, sin embargo la precencia de Cornellius Fudge como parte de la comitiva de defensa de Lucius Malfoy nos supuso que la audiencia seria corta,sin embargo Albus Dumbeldore tomo la palabra y diol ectura a una muy extensa lista de cargos que se le amputaban al señor Malfoy, sin embargo, este mantenia su majestusos aire de tranquilidad ante las amputaciones, sentimiento compartido con el señor Freeman, el cual se mostraba aburrido ante las palabras, actitud que desentonaba en Cornellius Fudge, pues parecia mucho muy nervioso, pues alseñor Malfoy se le achacaron incluso crimenes que se lo relacionaban con una antiguedad de casi veinte años, y en total se le achacaron 2347 cargos supuestamente amputables a la autoria del señor Malfoy y todo indicaba que regresaria a su celda en Azkaban"

"Pero durante las siguientes catorce horas, Frederick Freeman hizo valido su apodo de "defensor del diablo" y con argumentos que rayaban en lo fantasticamente real, fue descartando una por una las pruebas que el ministerio habia logrado reunir en contra de Lucius Malfoy, el cual en ningun momento mostro intranquilidad y nerviosismo"

"Al finalizar las catorce horas 2346 cargos habian perdido toda su validez, y el camino estaba abierto para Freeman y su mayor triunfo profesional, pero el Wizenamot se jugo su ultimo as bajo la carga, y leyeron el cargo por el cual el señor Malfoy se encontraba preso en Azkaban: irrumpir sin permiso expreso al departamento de misterios, en compañia circunstancial de otros magos reconocidos como mortifagos y una fuga de Askaban relacionada con las mismas personas, y esos eran hechos que no podian ignorarse y de los cuales, Lucius Malfoy quiza no pudiera escapar.!

Pero sobreviniero mas deliverciones, y se llego al grado de utilizar un potente Verita serum para confirmar todas las palabras y desechar los argumentos presentados en su contra y en su testimonio, revelos que los seguidores de quien-tustedes-saben lo amenazaron con la vida de su familia si se negaba a realizar sucios trabajos, a lo que se nego terminantemente, por lo que utilizaron la madldiocion Imperius sobre de el, Dolohov fue quien lo eonjuraba sobre su voluntad, que fue uien lo obligo a actuar en la irrupcion al departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia y durante la tercra fuga ocurrida en Azkaban, fue el mismo mao quien continuo aplicando el maleficio sobre el señor Malfoy hasta que fueron apresados en la rivera del Tamesis

Vinieron las deliberaciones del Wizengamot, y la votacion del jurado fue anulada al empatarse, asi que la deciciosn recayo en los miembros del consejo, Albus Dumbeldore, esta vez se vio cercado por la ley, pues el señor Freman "contrataco" y en base a su amplio conocimiento e los estatutos de ley magica, lgor que el señor Malfoy fuera condenado solo a seis mese en Azkaban  
Lo que demostro la inocencia del señor Malfoy en los cargos de Mortifagia, sin embargo, en la rueda de prensa posteriro a su liberacion, dio una sorprendente declaracion: "Acepto mis actos asi como la pena impuetsa, sin embargo, es obvio que el ministerio de magia tiene ahora los recursos insuficintes para controlar los movimientos de -quien-todos-sabemos, por lo que, cuando cumpla mi condena en Azkaban, lanzare mi candidatura para contender por el puesto de ministro de magia

Ginny y Ron no podian dar credito a la cronica, y la expresion de Hermione les confirmaba sus dudas, ninguno de los dos podia siquiera asimilar la magnitud de la noticia, y se quedaron ahi, en silencio, cada uno con un sinfin de temores y preguntas.


	24. Confesiones

CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO  
CONFESIONES

Dia uno, faltan diez dias para regresar a Hogwarts

Todo ese dia se la paso tumbado en la cama de su habitacion, pennsando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y otras cosas, Phineas Niguellus de vez en cuando aparecia y desaparecia del marco de su retrato, tal vez lo estaba vigilando, pero a Harry no le interesaba en lo absoluto, Mas que nunca, la mansion Black le habia parecido en eztremo tenebrosa, sin sus amigos, que tenian cosas que hacer, y quisiera o no, Harry no era el centro del universo, y con ese elfo domestico llorando todo el dia por cualquier cosa

Dia Dos , faltan nueve dias dias para regresar a Hogwarts

Ron y Hermione lo visitaron, pero el se hizo el dormido todo el tiempo, no le apetecia hablar con nadie, pero Ron llevo consigo a Hedwig, y cuadno Hary la vio sintio una gran emocion, pues hacia muchisimo tiempo que no la veia, pero de inmediato saco un trozo de pergamino con la ubicacion de la mansion y Black, y se la envio Albia, que sin duda se encontraba en la madriguera

Dia Tres, faltan ocho dias para regresar a la Hogwarts

Un dia de mala suerte para Harry, pues Albia aparecio a los pies de su cama, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta cuan doloroso habia sido para el regresar a Grimunald Place, y mucho mas al enterarse que habia escuchado a la señora Weasley comentar que tenia que quedarse aho hasta el final del verano, pero eso no fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado, sino que Albia le explico en que consistia la occlumancia y hasta ue no lograra dominarla por completo, no podrian seguir con la preparacion, sin embargo, la chica resultaba mucho mejor maestra que Snape, pues le explicaba que las emociones eran las guias en las mentes cuando te dedicabas a introducirte en los recuerdos de otro, sin embargo no por ser mejor que Snape resultaba menos cruel, pues durante toda la noche que duro el entrenamiento, Albia hizo enfasis en los recuerdods dolorosos  
-No puedo- dijo Harry cayendo de rodillas frente a Albia  
!Vamos1- exclamo Albia -no te estoy pidiendo que te deshagas de esos recuerdos, solo que antepongas unos mas agradables y escondas esos-  
-Pero no creo poder- balbuceo Harry, jalando aire con la boca -Cada vez que veo la imaen de Sirius me siento extraño-  
-¿Dolor- bufo Albia - Tu no tienes idea de lo que es dolor, tan siquiera tu lo viste morir, quiza eso te cause dolor, pero eso no sera nada doloros comparado con lo que Jorgunmander o el mismo Ryddle te haran si lograran toparse con esos recuerdos, te harian explotar la cabeza, y es por eso que  
-Debo de aprender occlumancia - concluyo Harry con un pesado sonzonete

Dia cuatro, faltan siete dias para regresar a Hogwarts

Al atardecer de ese dia, hicieron su triunfal aparicion por la chimenea de la mansion Hermione y Ron, seguidos por la inseparable pareja de Bill y Fleur, Harry bajo con su semblante serio, pero algo en la actitud de sus amigos le contagio algo de alegria, que los cuatro parecian compatir  
-Vaya, por lo menos ya sonries- comento Ron  
-Pero ahora te amos a entristecer. bromeo Hermione -Fuimos por tus cosas del colegio a la casade tus tios  
-Y no les hizo ninguna gracia vernos en la entrada- sonrio Bill  
-Fged y Geoge hubieran matado por estar ahi- añadio Fleur  
-Pero que quede entre nosotros- susrro Bill en actitud complicitiva  
-¿Pues que sucedio- pregutno Harry con una insipida sonrisa  
-Tu primo se quizo pasar de listo con Hermione y Fleur, y Bill como todo un caballlero, convirtio a tu primo en el cerdo que es en realidad, claro que a tus tios no les hizo ninguna gracia, y tu tia nos dijo algo de que si quien-tu-sabes- no nos mataba, ella lo iba a hacer, y despues de convertir de nuevo a tu primo, nos dejo salir- comento Ron  
!Pog ciegto- exclamo Fleur -El pgofesog dy,beldog me pidio que te diega tu lista de utiles-  
Harry tomo la carta y la desdoblo

Colegio Hogwarts de  
magia y hechiceria

Director Albus Dumbeldore  
(Orden de Merlin primera clase,  
Gran hechicero, Jefe de magos, jefe supremo  
Cofederacion Internacional de magos)

Estimado señor Potter  
Se le recuerda cordialmenteque el primero de septiembre se le espera en el anden 9 3/4 en la estacion de King Cross en Londres para su traslado al recinto escolar para iniciar su sexto curso  
adjunta la lista de utiles y libros

-Libro reglamentario de hechizos nivel avanzado inferior  
Miranda Goshank  
-Historia moderna de la magia  
Giovanni Cagliostro de Saint Germain  
-Teoria y practica de la magia natural  
Belenos Brifost  
-Transformacion nivel aanzado inferior  
Miranda Goshank  
-Metamorphosis  
Ovidio Kaisar  
-Ciudado de plantas magicas nivel avanzado  
Medea Mudsoguier  
-Most Potente Potions nivel uno, edicion editada  
Varios autores  
-Antidotos y remedios istantaneos  
Dilis Dervet  
-Criaturas amgicas en el siglo XX  
Elliot Falcon Freya  
-Los secretos de la obscuridad  
Darren Duna  
-Guia avanzada de protecion contra las artes oscuras  
Sorvolo Shymieasa  
-Adivinacion ancestral  
Nicole Krasdel Xaphan

!Son muchos lobros¡- exclamo Harry -¿Tendre oportunidad de comprarlos-  
-No lo creo, lo mas seguro es que Frec o George ya te los hallan comprado- cometo Ron  
-Pues entonces compermiso, voy a aburrirme- dijo Harry con tristeza y subio por las escaleras  
Hermione quizo ir a hablar con el, pero Ron ladetuo y nego con la cabeza  
-Pero..-refuto Hermione  
-Dejalo, necesita estar solo- 

Dia cinco faltan seis dias para regresar a Hogwarts

En la madruguera, Ginny recibio una inesperada visita de la cabeza de Luna atravez de su chimenea  
!Hola "Gin.Gin"¡- sonrio con su gesto soñador!bonita toga¡  
Ginny no dudo y se movio lo mas rapido y se poso frentea la chimenea y con un felino movimiento le apreto la nariz a Luna con los dedos  
-Oye, eso me dolio- reclamo Luna  
-Pues es solo el inico, lastima que tu trasero esta a kilometros de distancia, si no tambien te lo patearia- bufo Luna molesta  
-¿Estas enojada conmigo- pregutno Luna arqueando las cejas  
-¿Que, ¿se nota- exclamo Ginny -¿por que sera?  
-quiza sea por que saliste de tu casa sin permiso e hiciste una odisea con la qe muy pocas niñas de nuestra edad pueden experimentar- explico Luna con los ojos abiertos  
-No seas...-exclamo Luna aprteando el puño y luego dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse -¿Que sucede?  
-Es que tengo una duda de aquella noche, ¿que rayos me paso-  
-Pues yo tampoco recuerdo con claridad- dijo Ginny rasacandose la barbilla -¿Por que?  
-Por mis manos- explico Luna mostrandolas atravez del fuego - pues sin los guantes, al tocar algo o a alguien, imagenes de ellos pasan por mis cabeza, como si yo las viviera-  
-¿Y eso es-  
-Yo tambien me estoy preguntando por que, pero es divertido, gano buenos galeones jugando a la clarividente, pero se esta haciendo extraño- reconocio Luna frunciendo los labios- Pero hablando de cosas agradables, como estan tus amigos-  
-Bien, Hermione y harry estan bien-  
!No ellos, no, los que estan sentados, ahi en tu sillon- dijo Luna señalando con la vista  
Pero Ginny volteo a ver a los sillones, y estaban vacios, y luego volteo a er a Luna un poco asustada  
-¿Segura que te encuentras bien- murmuro Ginny  
Pero Luna no presto atencion, y desde las llams se escucho la voz del señor Lovegood  
!Ven rapido Luna, hay un Crumple-Horned Snorkack. comiendo en un pesebre¡-  
!Me voy Ginny hay un Crumple-Horned Snorkack.' comiendo en un pecebre¡- exclamo emocionada y su cabeza desaparecio de la chimenea  
Bill aparecio en la sala de la madriguera  
-¿Quien era- pregutno  
-Luna Lovegood-  
-¿Y por que se fue-  
-Por que va a ver a un Crumple-Horned Snorkack.- contesto Ginny con incredulidad  
-¿En serio- pregutno Bill arqueando las cejas -Yo creia que no se dejaban ver por los magos-  
-¡Por que no existen¡- exclamo Ginny desconcertada  
Y Bill solamente sonrio

Dia seis

Bill aparecio en la mansio Black antes que nadie, y se topo a Harry, pero este al verle el rostro, dedujo que se trataba de algo malo  
-¿Que ha sucedido- pregunto  
-Pues desgraciadamente ha comenzado- dijo el pelirrojo -Alla en Africa, los mortifagos estan matando muggles adestajo, quien-tu-sabes tiene perfcta idea de lo que esta haciendo, y al parecer esta probando un arma, una muy poderosa que planea utilizar en nuestracontra, pero la confederacion arabe de hechiceros esta haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlo y evitar que se propague-  
-No comprendo- interrumpio Harry-¿Voldemort mata muggles?  
-Si, pero no mata a quien no le combiene, los inquisidores se lo dejaron muy claro hace mucho, pero los acuerdos tambien se pueden interpretar a conveniencia, y esta matando muggles donde a los inquisidores no les importa, y ese lugar es Africa, pues a los que viven en esos lugares, lo que respecta a ellos, ni ollen, ni en, ni escuchan-  
-Eso es triste- comento Harry  
-Pero eso no es todo- añadio Bill -corre el rumor de que se es preparando antes nunca antes visto para la noche de las hogueras, algo de tales proporciones que ningun muggle podra dejarlo de lado-  
-¿Y que es...-  
La aparicion de la señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione los interrrumpio, Bill rompio en una carcajada, como si Harry hubiera dicho un buen chiste, lo que Harry tuvo que imitar  
-Hola chicos- sonrio la señora Weasley -¿Que hacen-  
-Nada mama, Harry me ha contado algunas anecdotas de su primo-  
La señora Weasley los miro muy poco conenciada  
-Bueno, me imagino que han de tener hambre, ¿Chicas,me ayudan a prepara la cena-  
-Claro señora-  
-Si mama-  
-Ginny, que bueno que por fin te "liberaron", esa saban no te favorecia- bromeo Bill  
Ginny le dirigio una mirada fulminante  
-Si Biil, no podia deshacer el hechizo de atadura que le hice a Ginny correcamente, asi que la tuve que liberar, despues de todo nos vamosa quedar en Londres por un tiempo-  
Esa noticia alegro por partida doble a Harry, ya no estaria solo en tan horrible lugar, y con la compañia de sus amigos, Albia no podria molestarlo con sus crueles entrenamientos, la cual estaba ahora en los brzaos de ginny con ese ridiculo cascabel al cuello  
-Hola Harry- sonrio Ginny con naturalidad  
-Hola- contesto Harry  
Fue lo unico ue se alcanzaron a decir, pues Ginny fue jalada por su mama, y no hubo tiempo para platica, pus uno a uno, los miembros de la famila Weasley fueron apareciendo por la chimenea, seguidos de los miembros de la orden del fenix, pero como de costumbre, con la exepcion de Harry, todos los demas tuvieron que salir de la cocina mientras duro al junta, pero solo recalcaron de lo que Bill le habia dicho, pero ajeno a eso, la noche fue agradable, pero durante esta, Harry lñe dirijio una ocacional mirada a la mas pequeña de los Weasley, pensando en lo que le habia dicho alla en la colina de las hadas, pero por la manera qen que se comportaba, con la alegria de siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y una parte de el estaba desilucionado, pero otra voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo "es mejor asi, asi no tendras de que preocuparte", y quiza era cierto

Dia siete

Ron y Hermione saliron junto con los gemelos despues del fastuosos desayuno que preparo la señora Weasley, asi que solamente quedaron Ginny, la señora Weasley y Harry, que de inmediato encontro labores que hacer, pues habia un cuarto que no habian revisado, ni siquiera entrado, por lo que la señora Weasley los guio hasta ahi, y los preparo con todo tipo de remedios para las plagas magicas, Harry sintio de plomo las tripas al descubrir que se trataba del cuarto de Sirius, sin embargo, el cuarto estaba en casi completo estado, ya que la cama estaba destendida y algunos papeles extendidos sobre un escritorio en la esquina, pero cuando las dos mujeres se acercaron a la cama, esta se movio estrepitosamente, al principio supusioeron que se trataba de un bogart, que sin embargo, tras una meticulosa trampa, descubriron que se trataba de un viejp Kilin, los enemigos naturales de los elfos domesticos, unas criaturas con apariencias de perros con un largo cuerno en la frente  
Despues de limpiar a conciencia el mcuarto, la señora Weasley dejo para el ultimo al animal  
-Almorcemos primero - sugirio -voy por algo a la cocina, ustdes dos quedense vigilandolo por si trata de escabuirse, ¿En que pensaba Sirius al meter un Kilin e la casa-  
La señora Weasley salio de la habitacion, y Harry se dejo ccaer con la esalda en la pared frentea la cama  
!Asi que este es el cuarto de Sirius¡- eclamo Ginny para intentar tener una conversacion !Yo me imaginaba que habria todo yipo de bromas, como el cuarto de Fred y George-  
Harry asintio con una sonrisa a medias, estar ahi le causaba un colofon de sentimientos, pero Ginny se molesto  
-¿Estas molesto conmigo- pregunto la pelirroja

-No- contesto secamente Harry, escuchandose mas agresivo de lo que intentaba ser  
-Desde que llegue casi no me has dirigido la palabra, esta bien que te resulte insignificante, pero creo que al menos meresco una respuesta con mas de dos palabras ¿no crees- dijo Ginny apuntando acusadoramente con el dedo a Harry  
-Por supuesto ue no es cierto- exclamo el- como puedes decirme eso despues de lo que losdos pasamos juntos-  
-Y hablando de eso Harry- amago Ginny suavizando su gesto y mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, y este sintio el estomago lleno de piedras-¿Como llegaste ahi- dijo Ginny rascandose la coronilla-  
-No lo se, dice Bill que me estaban controlando con la maldicion Imperius-  
-Ya- contesto Ginny, pero no parecia muy convencida con la respuesta de Harry- por que no lo se, pero tengo una extraña sensacion, pues no puedo recordar con claridad lo que paso, solo que me quede ahi, y luego como si me liberara de algo que me opesaba en el corazon, ¿Algo nos paso-  
Harry se tenso, pero nego con la cabez  
-Quiza fue la emocion del momento- contesto, pero el sabia pefectamente de que se trataba  
-Pero quiza ahora no tenga que decirte que todos estan mas queagradecidos contigo, Charlie dijo que si no huieras intervenido, seguramente Jorgunmanderlos habria matado a todos  
-Tengo la suerte de estar en el lugar preciso en el momento equivocado- dijo Harry tratando de bromear  
-Pues esa suerte te ha salvado la vida ¿cuantas veces, ¿seis,¿siete, y que en cada una de ellas consigas que una persona este dispuetsa a defenderte con su vida, yo no creo que sea suerte- explico Ginny  
-Gracias- sonrio Harry

Pero el Kilin saco su cuerno debajo de la cama, rompiendo el encanto del momento  
-No logró entender- comento Ginny  
-¿Que no comprendes-  
-Si Sirius dormia aqui, como dejo que un Kirin entrara a su habitacion- dijo con el ceño fruncido -Mi unica respuesta seria que Sirius quisiera mantener a Kreacher a raya, ¿Te has fijado que ni siquiera se acercaba aqui-  
-No, hasta ahora que tu lo dijiste- comento Harry con suspicacia -¿Y si protegia algo?  
-¿Alguna pertenencia que Sirius no quisiera que cayera en sus asquerosas manos- murmuro Giny  
Harry miro sorprendido a Ginny, pero luego volvio a vislumbrar el cuerno del Kilin  
-¿Como se deshace uno de un Kilin- pregunto intrigado  
-Al parecer los atraen las brujas jovenes que...-de pronto guardo silencio, Harry la volteo a ver con una mirada suspicaz, y ella se lamento haber dado la respuesta, pues decifro la mirada de Harry  
-No, ni se te ocurra- exclamo Ginny- yo no voy a servir de carnada  
Pero Harry no escucho y jalo a Ginny consigo, provocando que la cama se moviera violentamente, y cuando el cuerno partio la ama, Ginny se resigno y se giro, dandole la espalda, cosa que nunca se debe de hacer con un Kilin, pues esta salio de su escondite y se dispuso a embestir a Ginny, euforico por la victima ue tenia enfrente, pero Harry saco su varita  
!Petrificua Tottallis¡- y una rigides endemoniada dejo paralizada a la bestia, unicamente sus ojos se movian con vehemencia, como si con ellos pudiera atacar a Ginny  
!Mobilo cama- conjuro nuevamente Harry y los trozos de cama se movieron, dejando al descubierto una pequeña caja, cosa que le daba la razon a Ginny, y con un toque de su varita, la caja se abrio, dentro, hbia una llave antigua, un par de varitas y un librito, un diario, Ginny dio un respingo al verlo  
-¿Te encuentras bien'- pregunto  
-Si, si, no te fijes, solo que los diarios, tu sabes- dijo Giny con una actitud nerviosa  
Harry tomo el diario y lo examino, y cuando lo iba a abrir, la perilla de la puerta sono, Harry guardo rapidamente el diario, la llave y las varitas, la puerta se abrio y la señora Weasley apaerecio conuna bandeja de emparedados y una jarra de jugo de calabaza, y miraba con asombro al Kilin petrificado  
-¿No me digan que lo hicieron ustedes solos- exclamo molesta y sorprendida  
-No, solo Harry- bufo Ginny  
Harry asintio con algo de embarazo mientras tomaba un emparedado  
-Los chicos de estos dias- murmuro la señora Weasley  
Y con la varita, la señora Weasley limpio todo el cuarto y tras almorzar rapidamente revisaron los demas cuartos, le dieron de comer a Buckbeack, y al atardecer descubrieron una puerta cuando retiraron el calcinado marco donde antes se encontraba la señora Black, habia una puerta, con una chapa muy antigua, y fue como si la llave que tenia ahora en el bolsillo le llamara para que la pusiera en ese lugar, era una camara secreta  
-Es injusto mama, la familia Weasley es la unica que no tiene una camara secreta- murmuro con fingida tristeza y consiguio arrancarle una sonrisa a Harry

Dia ocho

Continuaron recogiendo, pero Harry tenia la mente ocupada , por lo que espero a que Ron se durmiera y caundo el reloj dio la media noche, con toda la cautela del mundo saliode la habitacion y se encamino a l cuarto piso, y toco tres veces en la habitacion mas cercana a las escaleras, la pelirroja abrio, con los ojos entrecerrados, somnolienta con su camison de dormir  
-¿Que (bostezo) quieres Harry- pregunto Ginny  
-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Harry  
-¿No puedes esperar a mañana- bostezo protestando -de veras tengo mucho sueño-  
-Es importante, de verdad, solo esta noche y no te molestare jamas-  
-Esta bien, ¿De que se trata que es tan importante que me despiertas-  
-Esto- dijo Harry sacando el diario de su bolsillo, y de inmdiato, Ginny abrio los ojos de par en par  
-Yo no se si deba - murmuro la pelirroja -no soy precisamente una experta en eso de los diarios, y mas si estan encantados-  
-Yo solo queria preguntarte como le hiciste para comunicarte con el de tu sabes, no te pido nada mas- aclarp Harry tratando de darle algo de confianza a Ginny  
-Esta bien, pero si te pasa algo malo, voy a negar esta conversacion- murmuro apesadumbrada  
Harry saco el diario del bolsillo de su pantalon  
-¿Puedo pasar- prgunto Harry  
Ginny dudo un instante, pero luego asintio y se quito del paso de la puerta, Ginny se sento en su cama y se cubrio con sus cobijas, y Harry se postro en la cama que regularmente hubiera ocupado Hermione  
-¿Tienes tinta- pregunto Harry  
Ginny nego fuertemente con la cabeza  
-Pues vamos a tener que escribir con algo- comento Harry distraidamente, pero al voltear a ver a Ginny esta se encontraba muy nerviosa  
-¿Segura que te encuentras bien-  
!Por supuesto¡- exclamo Ginny con ironia -como los diarios embrujados son la mas divertida experiencia de mi vida-  
-Pero crei que..-  
-¿Lo habia superad?  
Harry se quedo callado  
!Perfecto¡- bufo Ginny !Ahora ya provoque que te incomodaras¡  
-No no es eso, pero cuano yo te veia, parecias feliz, completamente bien, feliz, no tenia idea de que Ryddle te huiera hecho algo tan malo-  
-Nadie tiene idea de lo que el me hizo- respondio Ginny con tristeza - pero aun asi soy muy feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias soy lo mas feliz posible, pero hay algo que mama y papa no se cansan de repetirme, y en algo tienen razon: "A todos los problemas hay que darle la mejor cara que tengas y recibir la enzeñansa ue nos deje tal circunstancia, pues al final, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte"-  
-Tus padres saben mucho- comento Harry con dmiracion  
!Y me quieren muchisimo¡- sonrio ginny como nña chiquita, sin embargo, su gesto se volvio extrañamente serio -Pero hay algo, pues no puedo, o no quiero olvidar del todo el asunto del diario, pues siento que hay algo que me persigue en mi cabeza, y creo que soy yo misma quien no quiere dejarlo ir, siento como...es tan ...-  
-¿Seductor- pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas -¿Como si supieras que es malo, y aun asi lo quieres dentro de ti,¿Como si los deseos de hacer todo el daño posible a toda la gente que te rodea, y con tan solo pensarlo, te llenas de una gran satisfaccion-  
Ginny lo volteo a ver, como si Harry conociera perfectamente su sentir, pero solo e limito a asentir  
-Te voy a confesar un secreto Ginny- murmuro Harry sonriente - Durante mi estancia en Privet Drive, Voldemort (Ginny dio un pequeño respingo)jugo conmigo como si yo fuera su juguete, me mostro cosas horribles y me hizo experimentar muchos sentimientos que todavia me causan estremecimiento, pues podia experimentar el placer que el sentia cuando torturaba a alguien o mataba, pero tambien me hacia sentir sucio, y en una ocacion me tento para lastimar con mis propias manos a los Dursley, prometiendome que matandolos seria la forma mas facil de terminar con mi problema, y ahora que lo pienso tal vez si...  
-Harry, no digas eso- interrumpio Ginny indignada  
-Pero de ninguna manera hubiera sido la manera correcta, Los Dursley son mi gran problema y debo de enfrentarlos como tal, y se que tal vez tu seas la persona que mas lo ha escuchado, pero ahora comprendo que el profesor Dumbeldore no dice las cosas sin una buena razon, pues al final simpre estara en nosotros hacer lo facil y hacer lo correcto-  
Ginny medito un instante las palabras, y de alguna manera no podia creer lo que sus ojos precenciaban, pues ante ella, estaba un Harry mas maduro de el que ella recordaba, quiza continuaba siendo de caracter volatil, pero tambien noto que no parecia feliz, su mirada y su actuar le indicaban que cargaba con una gran tristeza, pero Harry se asusto al notar la larga pausa de Ginny  
-Un galeon por tus pensamientos- dijo  
Pero Ginny lo volteo a ver muy seria  
-Esa noche en la colina, ¿Por que no te enfadaste cuando me quede contigo-  
-Yo tambien me lo pregunte- comento Harry -Pero luego me quedo muy claro, y no intente regresarte por que tu ibas a ser util con el follon que teniamos con Jorgunmander, y tu me lo confirmaste, fuiste mucho muy util contra ese desgraciado-  
Ginny sonrio, la respuesta la habia alegrado, y entonces mro a Harry a los ojos  
-¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa- sonrio Ginny  
Harry asintio  
-¿Por que no has querido hablar acerca de Sirius-  
De momento, Harry no supo que contestar, pero era cierto, fue como si en precencia de la gente que lo queria, hubera decidido olvidr todo lo relacionado a ese dia en la rivera del lago de Hogwarts  
-No lo se- mintio Harry -Pero creo que a Sirius no le hubiera gustado que llorara como colegiala por el-  
-Oye- esclamo Ginny  
-Bueno, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, pero ya que lo asimile, quiza no habia otra forma de que le sucediera, como dicen, el era un alma libre y combativa, y pasar a mejor vida durante una batalla quiza sea la mejor manera de que sucediera, a lo mejor solo se hubiera sentido mejor si hubiera sido haciendole una broma a Snape, pero no lo pudo todo en la vida-  
-Quiza tengas razon- comento Ginny  
Amboa se quedaron en silencio, y cuando Ginny cerro los ojos para bostezar, guardo el diario , y tambien dio un bostezo  
-Creo que ya es tarde, me voy a dormir- dijo estirandose  
Ginny parecia no concordar con las intenciones de Harry, pero este, antes de salir, volteo a verla  
-Bueno, tendre que conseguir tinta para hacer funcionar el diario- dijo  
-Harry-  
-¿Si-  
-Gracias-  
-¿Por que- pregunto Harry extrañado  
-Por nada- dijo Ginny y se metio a la cama

Dia nueve

En la madrugada, Harry saco pluma y tintero de su baul, y se metio en la habitacion de Sirius, pero un gato blanco con un horrible cascabel lo esperaba  
!Te odio Potter¡- dijo Albia al recuperar su forma humana !Te olvidaste de mi y me dejaste con esa pecosa pelirroja, no me puedo quitar este tonto collar-  
-Disculpa entonces- dijo Harry sin darle importancia -pero a Ginny le gustan los gatos y tu te conviertes en gato-  
-Una ecuacion facil, pero no es lo que tetrae por aqui, ¿cierto- comento Albia -y no creo que vengas a practicar-  
-No se puede por ahora, ya no estoy solo- dijo Harry  
-Y tu no pareces muy disgustado- se burlo Albia - me he fijado como ves a la tal Ginny, ¿te gusta-  
!No¡-  
-mentiroso- murmuro Albia-¿que te trae por aqui-  
Harry saco el diario  
-¿Puedo revisarlo- dijo Albia  
Harry se mostro vacilante al darselo a la chica  
-¿Que haces tu con una cosa de estas- dijo mientras lo hojeaba -Son magia negra de alto nivel, por lo tanto estan prohibidos, lo que los hace muy interesantes- apunto con complicidad  
-¿Es seguro- pregunto Harry  
-No lo se, es tuyo ¿no- pregunto con las cejas arqueadas  
-No, solo quiero saber si es de Sirius, por que habia un Kilin cuidandolo-  
-Si ese maldito animal casi me mata- mirmuro Albia soandose los hombros- pero en fin, ¿que tiene eso de especial-  
-Que Sirius no queria que Kreacher lo consiguiera-  
-¿Quien es Kreacher- murmuro Albia  
-El elfo domestico de la familia Black- respondio Harry laconicamente  
-¿Entonces esta es la casa de la famila Black- pregunto la chica sorprendida -¿De casualidad no hey una camara secreta-  
-si, ¿pero por que te interesa saberlo-  
-Por nada, mejor vamos a ver el diario- dijo Albia -¿Tienes tinta?  
Harry se la alcanzo, y con la pluma escribio con una hermosa caligrafia

"Quo Vadis"

Y como el diario de Tom Ryddle, las hojas absorbieron la tinta y de inmediato escribio el mensaje de contestacion

"No intentes ser educado conmigo, si no eres Harry James Potter, saca tus sucias narices de un asunto que no es tuyo"

-¿Como se atreve- exclamo Albia dandoselo a Harry- Maleducado, petulante, jactancioso, aun siendo un diario continua siendo totalmente el-  
Y convirtiendose en gato, salio de la habitacion, bufando de la molestia  
Harry tomo su pluma y sin dudarlo se puso a escribir

"¿Quien eres?"  
"Ya te lo dije; no es de tu incumbencia"  
"Espera, soy yo, Harry"  
"¿En que se transformaba tu padre?"  
"En ciervo"  
"!Hola Harry¡, pero si estas leyendo esto significa que yo estire la pata, mala noticia, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que solo haya desaparecido, dime,¿lograste vencer al Kilin?"  
"Si"  
"¿Desapareci o solo mori?"  
"Pues no se muy bien"  
"Como mori"  
"No estoy seguro de que estes muerto"  
"¿Por que?"  
"Te caiste al velo que esta en el departamento de misterios"  
"Entonces a mi estatus de muerto, agregale mas que muerto y desaparecido, pero antes que nada tengo que aclarate que yo no soy Sirius Black, sino un recuerdo suyo encargado de guiarte, lo que no hizo tu buen padrino en vida, ahora tratare de remendarlo ahora que algo tan trivial como la muerte lo ha alcanzado"  
"Yo no creo que la muerte sea trivial"  
"No tienes que entristecerte por eso Harry, Por que si tu vida y tu mente estan organizadas, la muerte solo es un paso para continuar el camino, nadie sabe que es lo que sigue, pero esta claro que es el siguiente paso en la vida, pero Sirius temia que eso pasara mientras aun lo necesitaras, asi ue por eso me creo, y claro que puso todo tipo de prevensiones para que nadia lo encontrara o intentara revelarme y poseerte, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo fui creado unicamente para contestar tus preguntas que tengas, yo solo puedo prometerte contestar al alcanze de mis posibilidades, entonces, ¿que quisieras saber?"  
"¿Conociste a Aberforth Dumbeldore?"  
"!Directamente al grano¡ ¿eh, yo crei que ibas a preguntar de tus padres, pero esa tambien es buena, ¿que quieres saber acerca del buena Abe?"  
"¿Por que es tan distinto a su hermano?"  
"Por que no ha sufrido lo mismo que el"  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
"Aberforth persigue al asesino serpiente por que hizo sufrir a la gente que el amaba, y casi se ha obsecionado con el, pero Albus Dumbeldore ha sufrido eso por mil, y todo por culpa de Voldemort, pero si Abe esta de regreso, el asesino serpiente tambien, asiq ue mi consejo seria que eviatars topartelo"  
"Demasiado tarde tu advertencia"  
"¿Entonces ya lo conociste?"  
"Sip"  
"Bueno, ese idiota no tardara en hacer muchisimo ruido, tanto ue los muggles van a empezar a sospechar de que algo malo esta pasando, y hagas lo que hagas, escucha lo que Albus y Abe te digan, no los contradigas, cuestionalos, pero no los contradigas y deja que ellos se hagan cargo de Jorgunmander, tu no te involucres en esa lucha por nada en el mundo, y ten mucho cuidaod con los caballeos de Walpurgis, sobre todo si llegas a toparte con la que se dice llamar Bloodmary, de ella no escuches nada, ignorala a toda costa"  
"Si tu lo dices"  
"Podria hacerme un favor"

Harry penso que eso era unbuen chiste, un diario pidiendole hacerle un favor, pero de todos modos escribio

"Si"  
"Podrias entregarme a Remus, hay muchas cosas que tengo que dejar en claro con el antes que tu, si no fuera mucha molestia, son cosas muy importantes"  
"Bueno"

Harry cerro el diario y regreso a su habitacion, apenas en la noche habia aceptado por fin que su padrino se habia ido, y ahora tenia un diario que le hablaba como si todavia estuviera ahi, pero penso que seria mejor guardarlo para cuando regresara a Privet Drive, asi tendria un motivo para esperar ansioso su regreso al mundo muggle.


	25. Camino a Hogwarts

CAPITULO VEINTICINCO  
DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS

El decimo dia, por primera vez en su vida, tenia sentimientos encontrados respecto a su regreso a Hogwarts, pues el diario en su poder le ofrecia una opcion de saber todo lo posible respecto al pasado de sus padres y saber mas de si mismo, y de su pasado, por otro lado, Albia representaba el vinculo con un parte de su mundo que hasta entonces desconocia, sin embargo ese dia, desde que desperto, tenia la sensacion de que algo habia cambiado para siempre en el y en todo su entorno, pero algo era seguro, el queria seguir buscando quien era, no se habia puesto a pensar en eso, pues en algun momento mas adelante, tendria que ser conocido por las acciones que hiciera, no por la fama de haber sobrevivido misteriosamente a Lord Voldemort.

Pero en la madrugada, todos despertaron con sobresalto, hubo mucho barullo en el vestibulo de la mansion, habia varios heridos, el piso se estaba manchando de sangre a causa de un cuerpo tendido, Harry, Ginny y Ron veian todo desde el segundo piso, no podian ver con claridad de quien se trataba, pero las marcas de sangre los guiaban a uno de los tantos cuartos, hubia muchas capas y sombreros entrando y saliendo, Ron y Harry bajaron al primer piso, la señora Weasley estaba tan absorta atendiendo a los heridos, que no se percato de la precencia de los chicos, Harry no se percato, pero Ginny aparecio entre ellos con "copo de nieve" en los brazos , el crujir de las capas y los murmullos llenaban el ambiente, Harry sintio como Ginny le apretaba la mano cuando vieron a Fleur salir de la cocina con la tunica llena de sangre y gimoteando para reprimir su llanto  
Ojoloco aprecio de improvisto  
-No es lugar para ustedes chicos, suban a su habitacion- ordeno con acento lugubre  
Harry y Ginny obedecieron pero cuando iban a subir, escucharon el murmullo de la conversacion de alguien en el estudio, y subieron rapida y sigilosamente para que no los descubrieran, eran las voces de Snape, Bill y el profesor Dumbeldore  
-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien William- se escucho la voz de profesor Dumbeldore -Esa cortada se ve muy fea-  
-No se preocupe Profesor - dijo con tristeza en la voz -¿Esta seguro que no se puede hacer nada mas por ella-  
-¿Cuando has visto que alguien sobreviva con semejante herida- pregunto la fria voz del profesor Snape- esa chica casi pone en peligro toda la mision-  
-Pero fue mas valiente que usted "señor"- exclamo Bill  
-Yo diria que fue mas estupida que tu Weasley-  
!Silencio¡- exclamo el prefesor Dumbeldore -La muerte de la señorita Tartarus nos consterna a todos, no fue un accidente, claro esta, y los mortifagos sabian muy claramente quien era ella desde que la vieron, no en vano su padre tambien sufrio el mismo destino de manera similar-  
-Señor, yo la obligue a ir, es mi culpa que ella muriera- murmuro Bill  
-De ninguna manera William, no es culpa de nadie mas que de Voldemort, mi unica teoria viable es que un Walpurgis los haya identificado, nadie sobrevive despues de retar al asesino serpiente, y ella estuvo esa noche en la colina de las hadas junto a ustedes, lo que me da a pensar que tu y la señorita Delacour corren el mismo riesgo-  
-Por mi no se preocupe señor, mañana mismo regresare a Egipto, y por Fleur no temo, pues estara en Hogwarts, no corre ningun peligro-  
-Pues aunque no quiera, es por ti y tu famila por quien mas me preocupo William, tu deberias saber como actua Jorgunmander-  
-No se preocupe señor, yo me las arreglare, ademas, no creo que quien-usted-sabe le permita tocarnos un pelo, despues de todo, nos necesita con vida-  
-Pero solo hasta que encuentre lo que busca, despues, todos, mestizos, sangre limpias y sangre sucias le seran indiferentes- alego Snape con su acostumbrada frialdad  
-No me importa "señor", ahora solo quiero saber que va a suceder con su cuerpo-  
-Pues la enterraremos en el cementerio de Hogwarts, despues de todo, es un honor que se gano con su vida- dijo Dumbeldore en tono funebre  
-Creo que no hay nada mas que hacer, Remus tendra que ir a San Mungo a que le reconstruyan la cara y no creo que a la señorita Hestia le queden ganas de volver a salir con nosotros en mucho tiempo-  
Harry se dio cuenta de que se disponin a salir, y jalo a sus amigos a un armario, y cuando los tres magos salieron del estudio y se incorporaron al jaleo, Harry no los dejo salir hasta que estubo seguro de que no habia ningun alma en el vestibulo, y lo confirmo un enloquecido Kreacher que paso lamentandose la desaparicion del retrato de su ama,  
Harry abrio la puerta y escoltaron Ginny hasta su habitacion  
-Ni una palabra a nadie- dijo Ron con gesto amenazante  
Ginny fruncio el entrecejo y etaba a punto de replicar  
-Bueno a Hermione si- aclaro Ron  
Ginny cerrro la puerta con cuidado y con mas cuidado, Ron y Harry regresaron a su habitacion, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, ya no podrian dormir, asi que sin cruzar palabra, ambos se pusieron a preparar sus respectivos baules, esperando a que las cosas se calmaran en el primer piso.

Cuando los rayos del sol apuntalaron por las ventanas,Hedwig no habia regresado aun de su cazeria, pero Ron le hizo una seña para bajar a desayunar, en el vestibulo la mancha de sangre habia desaparecido, pero en el descansillo de las escaleras, se toparon con un bulto, que resulto ser Kreacher que sosollaba a los pies donde hasta hace unos dias antes se encontraba el retrato de su ama  
Harry y Ron pasaron indiferentes a su lado, pero al notar la precencia de Harry, clavo sus rojos ojos en el, como si con ello le causara el mas terrible de los daños  
!maldito cabeza rajada¡- murmuraba Kreacher- quiza Kreacher tenga suerte y el señor tenebroso le haga lo mismo que le hizo a su señora-  
Harry se detuvo frente a el, tambien fulminandolo con la mirada  
-No me busques Kreacher, por que si me encuentras, puedo darte un calcetin- le contesto Harry entre dientes  
Al escuchar esas palabras, las orejas del elfo se tensaron, y se alejo lo mas rapido que pudo, murmurando un sin fin de maldiciones en contra de Harry.

El desayuno se desarrollo lo mas normal posible, hasta la aparicion de Tonks, que llevaba consigo una edicion del profeta, y parecia muy molesta  
-¿Que sucede- pregunto Ginny cuando termino con su cereal  
-Esos estupidos- murmuro con rabia !miren¡-  
Extendio el profeta en la mesa y todos leyeron con atencion

"batalla en Westforlk, ministerio sospecha de Sirius Black"  
por Evred Foldriuk

Westforlk se tiño de rojo esta madrugada cuando allegados muy cercanos a quien-todos-sabemos intentaron perpetrar un asalto a la sede del instituto britanico de numerologia y runas con motivos hasta ahora desconocidos, lo que sobrevino en una terrible batalla contra las fuerzas del ministerio, y se sopecha fuertemente de la participacion y por asociacion reaparicion del temible Sirius Black, pues la tecnica con la que dieciseis magos perdieron la vida es similar a la que se utilizo alla en el lejano 6 de noviemre de 1981, cuando el mismo Black mato a un mago y doce muggles.

El secretario del ministro de magia, Percy Weasley, ha declarado que se estan enfocando todos los esfuerzos de mas de la mitad del personal del cuartel general de aurores para su busqueda, y de igual manera se ha solicitado de manera formal al cuartel internacinal de aurores bajo la jurisdiccion de la Cofederacion Internacional de Magia, que se sumen a la cazeria de Sirius Black, pues en palabras del secretario Weasley, "Sirius Black es el mago responsable de la situacion accedida a el dia de hoy, pues desde su escape de la prision magica de Azkaban, fungio como la mano derecha de quien-todos-sabemos, reclutando a sus seguidores aun en libertad, buscando el regreso de su amo, que accedio por fin durante este año, trayendo la desgracia al mundo magico"  
Respecto a las advertencias que Albus Dumbeldore y el mismo niño que vivio hicieron durante todo el años anteriro, el secretario del ministro aclara que no se les presto atencion creyendo que era una manera para desviar la atencion de la crisis magisterial que accedia a Hogwarts, que sin embargo, se ha logrado solentar con la oportuna participacion del ministerio de magia, pero tarde se dieron cuenta que habia sido un ligero error, pues la crisi magisterial se debia a que el profesor Dumbeldore se ocupo un poco mas en adverir al mundo magico del regreso del inombrable, que de lo que ocurria dentro del recinto escolar.

Ginny y Ron voltearon a ver a Harry, y este, a pesar de que intentaba mostrar olimpica indiferencia, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas de rabia que lo delataban  
!Ese imbecil¡- exclamo Ron !deberia de dejar hablar a su trasero para decir cosas mas inteligentes ue esa¡  
-No hables asi de tu hermano- le riño la señora Weasley sirviendoles huevos con jamon -esta bajo mucha presion, trata de comprenderlo-  
-Claro Molly- sonrio falsamente Tonks  
-Por cierto Nymphadora, ¿como se encuentra Remus- dijo la señora Weasley  
-Herido en su orgullo nada mas, pero con su nuevo rostro quedo muy guapo- sonrio tontamente  
-¿Quien nos va a acompañar a King Cross- intervino Ginny  
-Bill, Fleur y yo- sonrio Tonks  
-¿Y donde estan ellos- pregunto Ron  
-Fueron por todas las cosas que Fleur se va a llevar a Hogwarts-  
-¿Por que- pregunto Harry intrigado  
-¿No lo sabes- pregunto Ron !Ella es la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras¡-  
-Hogwarts esta en decadencia- comento Ginny imitando a Percy

Y todos, incluso la señora Weasley rieron.

A las nueve y media, la señora Weasley salio primero con Ron y Ginny  
-Nos vemos en King Cross- dijo Ginny al despedirse  
Tonks, que se habia convertido en una bruja con una nariz larga y torcida, con una berruga en la punta, Bill y Fleur iban tomados de la mano, ambos parecian muy tristes  
-¿Listo queguido alumno- sonrio Fleur  
Harry asintio y caminaron por las transitadas calles de Londres  
Al llegar a la estacion de trenes, y con muchisima facilidad llegaron hasta el anden 9 3/4, y se topo con Elphias Dodge que fingia ser uno de los acomodadores del tren  
-Hay un compartimento reservado para ti- le susurro al oido a Harry-Si quieres, puedo llevarte ahi-  
-¿Ya llegaron Ginny y Ron- pregutno Harry -por que me gustaria esperarlos-  
-No es buena idea Harry- comento Bill -mejor que el señor Dodge te lleve-

Harry acepro a regañadientes, tomo su baul por un haza, y la jaula vacia de Hedwig con la otra, Elphias se acomidio y lo ayudo con el baul, y lo llevo hasta el penultimo carro, Elphias Dodge saco un trozo de pergamino y escribio "Harry Potter" y lo puso en la cerradura, que cobro vida y se lo comio, Harry observo eso sorprendido  
-No te preocupes, es una precaucion, si hay alguien que tu no consideres que deberia estar aqui, sentira que tiene algo mas importante del otro lado del tren y se ira en cuanto ponga un pie aqui, solo la gente que tu permitas podra estar aqui, solo tienes que escribir el nombre de esas personas y darselos a comer a la cerradura, ¿sencillo no-  
Harry asintio, pero de inmediato acomodo su baul, y lo abrio para sacar pluma y pergamino, y se sento junto a la ventana y vio aparecer a Neville, y se apresuro a seguir las instrucciones de Elphias Dodge y escribio "Neville","Ron","Hermione","Ginny", y aunque dudo un momento escribio "Luna" y se los dio a la cerradura.  
Varios alumnos hacian su aparicion algunos saludaban a Harry, aunque a algunos, Harry no les regresaba el saludo, pues eran de los que murmuraban a sus espaldas, sus compañeros de curso se asomaban por la ventana y lo saludaban, Dean Thomas incluso converso un momento con el acerca de las vacaciones, pero cuando Parvati y Padma Patil pasaron por el compartimento, Dean se disculpo y salio a seguirlas, Harry se pregunto por que demonios pasaba, ¿No Dean salia con Ginny, sin embargo un leve toquido a la puerta, y el croar de un sapo, lo hicieron sonreir  
-¿Se puede- pregunto Neville  
Harry lo volteo a ver, y lo encontraba mucho muy diferente ¿contento?  
-¿Tuviste un buen verano Neville- pregunto Harry al ver la sonrisa de su amigo  
-¡El mejor que he tenido en mi vida¡- exclamo contentisimo-No lo podia creer, pero mi abuela se ofrecio a comprarme una nueva varita, pero el señor Ollivander descubrio que la de mi padre podia reconstruirse y mejorarse, mira, cedro de primera- saco un estuche de su bolsillo y se lo mostro- y el tio Algie me llevo al partido final del europeo de quidditch, fue genial-  
Harry se sintio feliz de ver a Neville tan contento, como no lo habia visto en el tiempo que llevaban conociendo  
-¿Y Mione, Ron y Ginny- pregunto Neville  
-No se, se supone que salieron antes que yo- explico Harry desconcertado  
-¿No te importa si te acompaño-  
-Claro que no-

El tren se iba llenando poco a poco, pero ni Hermione, Ginny o Ron aparecian, pero los alumnos y sus padres iban abarrotando el anden, la puerta del compartimento estaba abierto, y le parecio ver a una chica que lo observaba, pero de seguro ya eran imaginaciones suyas, mientras Neville seguia contandole del europeo de quidditch, varios compañeros mas pasaron por la puerta, Seamus Finigan, Hanna Habbot, Susan Bones entre muchos otros, pero Neville continuaba contando lo que habia visto en el europeo de quidditch  
-...Bulgaria parecia ue iba a perder, esos cazadores que tiene Italia son magnificos Harry, y todos con saetas de fuego, pero cuando Krum provoco que esa anotacion,se marcara fue como si los bulgaros resucitaran, y luego hizo que el buscador italiano se estrellara contra el piso!fue genial¡-  
-Hola, no han visto a Ginny- interrumpio la chica del collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, Neville guardo silencio inmeditamente, Harry noto que luchaba por no mostrarse nervioso  
-No lo se, ya deberian de estar aqui- dijo Harry  
!Tengo una idea¡- exclamo se pronto -¿Por que no me quedo aqui y espero a que llegue "Gin-Gin"y charlo un rato con ustedes?  
Los dos chicos se quedaron helados  
-Voy a tomar su silencio como un si, ¿u opinas otra cosa Neville-  
-que...que..que..stasbien, digo que esta bien- balbueceo este  
-¿Como te fue en el verano Neville- pregunto Luna mientras acomodaba su baul -y no te pregunto a ti Harry, por que Gin-Gin me conto de tu aventura- se apresuro a aclarar inecesariamente  
-Bueno, Neville me contaba de sus vacaciones en la final del europeo de quidditch- comento Harry  
!¿En serio Neville?¡- exclamo Luna con sorpresa!¿Estuviste en Portugal?¡, ¿como esta el clima en esta epoca del año, ¿Es cierto lo de las tiendas de magia ilegales, ¿Es verdad de los fantasmas de muggles,¡dime, dime, por favor-  
Neville se ponia mas nervioso, avasallado por tantas preguntas, Harry estaba divertido, y noto unos guantes en las manos de Luna. pero luego fugazmente, pasaron frente a su compartimento Dean y Parvati tomados de la mano  
-¿Oye Luna- murmuro Harry  
-Si escucho Harry- contesto Luna  
-¿Dean Thomas no es novio de Ginny- pregunto siguiendolos con la mirada  
-Salir no es lo mismo que ser novios- contesto Luna con vaguedad-¿O tu ue opinas Neville-  
Harry sintio algo extraño, ¿alivio, y ms al voltear a ver a Neville que asentia nerviosamente con la cabeza  
-Pero yo creo que ella y Dean no...!Ronald¡- exclamo Luna con emocion al ver al pelirrojo en la puerta del compartimento  
Ron estaba en la puerta, muy serio, metio su baul y deposito la jaula con la pequeña pig muy exitada  
-Hola Neville, Hola Luna- dijo Ron con una seca sonrisa-Harry, mama quiere hablar contigo-  
-Ahora regreso- dijo Harry saliendo del compartimiento

Harry bajo del tren, donde Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley lo esperaban  
-Harry,¿llevas todo en tu baul- pregunto la señora Weasley  
-Si señora, gracias-  
-Por favor cuidate mucho, no vayas a hacer una locura-  
!No te preocupes mama, Ron mione y yo estaremos ahi para cuidar ue no haga nada...peligroso¡- intervino Ginny  
Todos rieron, Ron bajo del tren y se acerco, La señora se despidio de todos con un beso en la frente y un cariñoso abrazo  
-Harry, Hermione, si quieren, los invito a pasar las fiestas- dijo con un poco de timidez- no tienen que contestarme ahora mismo, pero espero su respuesta  
-Por supuesto que vendre señora- afirmo Harry sonriente  
-Si señora, gracias por todo- corroboro Hermione

Harry ayudo a Ginny a subir su baul al tren, mientras Ron hacia lo suyo con el de Hermione, Pero se toparon con una pared que habia aparecido de repente, y al voltear a ver claramente que era, descubrieron que era Goyle con un rostro enfurecido y una vena palpitante  
-Te voy a matar Potter- dijo Goyle con su estupida voz -Mi padre esta muriendo por tu culpa-  
Harry observo a Goyle, y su rostro parecia un tomate, y lo fulminaba con la mirada y crujia sus nudillos amenazantemente  
!Goyle, gorila estupido¡- se escucho la segunda voz mas odiada por Harry; Malfoy- ¿Donde estas gorila estupido-  
El Slytherin asomo la cabeza, y esbozo una desagrdable sonrisa al ver donde estaba su guarura  
!Cabeza Rajada- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las silabas -¿Que noticias traes del señor tenebroso?  
Harry lo ignoro y paso a su lado, flanqueando a Crabbe y a Goyle, Ginny y Hermione pasaron junto a ellos, fulminandolos con la mirada, pero Malfoy y Crabbe las miraron de una forma que incomodo a Ron, y bufo al pasar al lado de Malfoy  
-Entonces es cierto Crabbe- comento Malfoy con desprecio -Convivir con sangre sucias te vuelve cobarde, me tienes que recordar eso siempre Goyle, para evitar tocar a Granger-  
-Dejalo Ron, no vale la pena- murmuro Hermione, al ver que el pelirrojo se tensaba  
-Si Weasley, hasle caso a la sangre sucia, ella sabe que no podras conmigo- exclamo Malfoy despectivo  
-No Harry, eso es lo que quiere, que caigas en su juego- murmuro Ginny al oido de Harry cuando este ya se habia hartado  
-Si Potter o acabaras como Black- exclamo Malfoy jubilosamente burlon  
Pero esas palabras fueron el detonante, Harry solto el baul y se abalanzo sobre malfoy, dandole un certero puñetazo en el rostro de Malfoy, sin embargo Crabbe y Goyle los separaron y Malfoy intento regresarle el puñetazo a Harry, pero Ginny, Ron y Hermione ya habian sacado sus varitas y les apuntaban amenazadoramente a la cabeza  
-Dame una excusa Malfoy, y te convierto la cecera en calabaza- amenazo el pelirrojo  
-¿Gon,¿que cguees que estas haciendo- pregunto Fleur enojada- dejen de apuntag , podgian sacagle el ojo a alguien-  
Ron bajo su varita, y su hermana y Hermione lo imitaron

!Y ustedes guguesen a su compagtimiento o no voy a podeg guespondeg pog lo que las chicas te hagan¡- señalo la bruja francesa  
-¿Tu quien diablos eres para atreverte a darme ordenes- exclamo Malfoy ofendido  
!Tu nueva pgofesoga de defensa contga las agtes oscugas¡- dijo Fleur con el ceño fruncido !Asi que tengo total augtoguidad sobge ti, asi que les ogdeno que te lleves a tus compañegos a tu compagtimiento y se queden ahi hasta que lleguen a Hogwagts-  
Malfoy no se atrevio a replicar y le dirigio una mirada de intenso odio a Harry, y salio del vagon indignado, no asi Crabbe y Goyle, que parecian facinados con la precencia de Fleur, y no se movian de su lugar  
-Disculpen chicos, pero mi ojos estan aqui aguiba- dijo Fleur irritada al descubrir que parte del cuerpo los Slytherins le observaban- y si no les molesta, me gustaguia que siguiegan al señog Malfoy-  
Los dos gorilas salieron del vagon cabizbajos y arrastrando los pies, Fleur los miraba severamente, pero en cuanto la puerta del compartimiento se cerro, Fleur vovlvio a sonreir  
-Disculpa Hagui, podguia viajag con ustedes, mi compagtimento esta atibogado pog mi equipaje, y no cgeo cabeg en el- dijo la nueva profesora  
-Por supuesto, entre mas seamos, mucho mejor-contesto Ginny  
-Y diganme, ¿que les paguecio mi gesto de seveguidad,¿Si demuestga que estoy enfadada-  
-Si, creo- contesto Ron  
!Pegfecto¡- sonrio Fleur  
Ginny y Hermione se rieron por lo bajo, pero continuaron hasta su compartimento, rapidamente Harry tomo un trozo de pergamino y escribio el nombre de Fleur y se lo dio a la cerradura, que curiosamente tenia la forma de un niño con robustas mejillas, que engullio el papel como si de un apetitoso dulce se tratara, y se toparon con que Luna casi estaba obligando a Neville a ver detalladamente sus fotografias, mientras se las explicaba  
-Esta es de la posada del señor Ibrahimovich, a la orilla del lago Larsson, pues habia un cumpre Horned Snorlack comiendo en un pecebre, pero se asusto cuando olio la colonia de papa, asi que solo tomamos la foto de su cola y...  
Luna guardo silencio estrepitosamente al advertir la precencia de Fleur  
-¿Disculpa, no eras tu la campeona de Buexbatons- pregunto con las cejas arqueadas -¿No estas ya muy crecidita para estar todavia estudiando?  
Fleur la observo sorprendida, no se esperaba tal recibimiento  
-Es que ella es la nueva profesore de Defensa contra las artes oscuras- comento Hermione  
-En ese caso, ¿No estas muy "verde" para ser profesora, ¿y sabes en la que te estas metiendo- recalco Luna casi en tono acusador  
Fleur se quedo con la boca abierta, cuando hubo muchisimo escandalo desde el anden, y se acercaba precisaemnte a ese vagon, y frente a su puerta pasaron dos chicas, una pequeña y muy hermosa y otra mas grande, como de diecisesi años, elegantemente vestidas con tunicas de color verde , ambas demasiado bonitas para ser cierto, ambas compartian un soberbio y hrmoso cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco, muy sedoso, con enigmaticas pupilas rojo carmesi, pero atras de ellas, arrastrando dos baules, un chico que casi provoca que todos, con exepcion de Harry y Hermionbe,se desmayaran, pues a pesar de querer ocultar su identidad bajo un gorro y unas gafas oscuras, era reconocible por todos los verdadros aficionados al quidditch  
-¡Es Jonathan Radamanthys- exclamo Neville como colegiala  
-¿Y ue hara aqui- pregutno Luna asomandose al pasillo, donde no era la unica, pues de todos los compartimentos tambien asomaban sus cabezas para verlo  
-¿Y quien es ese- pregunto Hermione con desinteres  
!Jonathan Minos Radamanthys, el mejor jugador que ha volado en los campos de juego de toda Gran Bretaña, el nuevo "cazador maestro", "la saeta helenica", "el proximo mejor jugador de todos los tiempos", "el niño maravilla del quiditch",¿no te dice nada eso- exclamo Luna indignada  
-¿No era tambien el unico jugador que sobrevivio al ataque a Wimbledon- pregunto Hermione con indiferencia  
-Pues al parecer ya se recupero- cometo Ron  
-¿Que hara aqui- murmuro Harry  
!Que se yo¡,contesto Neville- ¿creen que quiera darme un autografo?  
Pero Hermione y Fleur le dirigieron una mirda de reproche  
Sin embargo, Neville no tubo oportunidad, pues Jonathan Radamanthys bajo inmediatamente del vagon, dejando a las dos chicas que lo acompañaban en un compartiemiento con las cortinas corridas, pero el tren comenzo a moverse, y todos se agloparon en las ventanas, para despedirse de sus familiarse, que en su caso, Bill y la señora Weasley los despedian animadamente, y antes de que se perdieran de vista, pudo distinguir claramente como la señora Weasley le girtaba a todo pulmon  
-Ustedes solo preocupense por estudiar, aqui afuera nos encargaremos de todo lo demas-  
Y se fue haciendo un puntito chiquito en el horizonte hasta que desaparecio

Hermione analizo calculadoramente las "evidencias" fotograficas de Luna y discutio su autenticidad, pero no hubo tiempo de entrar en polemica, por que Queen Quillis, la prefecta de Gryffindor de septimo curso aparecio por su puerta, pero se quedo ahi de pie  
-¿Sucede algo Queen- pregunto Hermione preocupada  
-Yo venia a decirles que no podemos comenzar la junta sin ustedes cuatro- contesto la prefecto con mucha confusion- pero cuando toque la puerta, recorde que tengo que remendar mi tunica de gala, no se por que-  
-En un momento iremos- contesto Luna con una risita tonta  
La prefecta se dio la media vuelta, muy confundida  
-¿Cuatro prefectos- pregunto Neville -eso significa que...-  
-Asi es Neville, Ginny y yo somos las nuevas figuras de autoridad del quinto curso- respondio Luna sacando el pecho, pero Ginny no parecia tan entusiasmada como Luna, y rehusaba a ver a Harry a los ojos  
!Pues entonces felicidades¡- dijo Harry sorprendido  
Ron y Hermione sacaron las tunicas del colegio de los baules, y una vez vestidos con ellas, se colocaron las insignias en la solapa, Luna hizo lo mismo, pero habia montado su insignia en una cadenita de oro, por lo que se la coloco alrededor del cuello, pero Ginny era la unica reacia a colocarse la insignia, pero Harry se acerco  
-No me voy a sentir mal por eso, ya me explicaron por que no soy prefecto, y que tu lo seas no me molesta tampoco-  
-¿Estas seguro- pregunto Ginny  
-¿Por que me lo preguntas a mi- dijo Harry  
Ginny volteo a verlo por fin y asintio moviendo la cabeza y volviendo a sonreir  
Giny salio para alcanzar a los otros en el compartimiento de prefectos, pero Fleur que habia prestado atencion a todo desde el principio y ahogo una risita burlona, Harry se dejo caer en el sillon cerca de la ventana, pero un bufido lo asusto  
-"copo de nieve", justo me estaba preguntando donde estabas- dijo al ver a Albia relamiendose los bigotes, y de inmediato volteo a ver a Crooshank para ver su actitud referenta a el gato intruso, pero el gato mpatizambo paecia de lo mas despreocupado por su precencia  
-Ulitimamente Ginny y tu se entienden mucho ¿Vegdad- dijo Fleur con picardia  
-No entiendo de lo que hablas- mintio Harry para hacerse el tonto  
!Pog favog Hagui, no puedo cgeeg que estas tan ciego- sonrio Fleur -pego hasta el buen chico que esta aqui puede decigte lo que vimos entge tu y Ginny, y pog ciecto,¿Como te llamas caguiño- pregunto Fleur con dulzura  
-Neville Longbottom- contesto este con las mejillas llenas de rubor  
-y dime Neville, tu opinas lo mismo que yo-  
-Pues, yo,quiza si Harry...pero yo...esque no es tan obvio...- balbuceo Neville  
-No es lo que tu piensas, solo que ella y yo convivimos mas en estos dias, es todo- trato de explicar Harry  
-Pues deviegon de habeg convivido mucho paga que los dos se entiendan con pocas palabgas- contesto Fleur sonriente  
Harry ya no respondio, recordo las palbras de Ginny en la colina de las hadas y Fleur dibujo una expresion de triunfo en su rostro, y volteo a ver a Neville que estaba confundido por tan repentina conversacion, pero antes de tener que explicarle nada, aparecio en la puerta una chica que provoco que se desentiendiera de la conversacion, pues no se explicaba por que Cho Chang estaba parada en la entrada de su compartimento, estaba muy hermosa, se veia mas grande de lo que era su verdadera edad  
!Hola Harry¡- sonrio la chica agitandole la mano cariñosamente   
-Hola- contesto Harry, pero de inmediato penso en algo que no habia pensado, pue por primera vez, no sintio el estomago lleno de piedras al verla  
-¿Como estuvo tu verano-pregunto la chica, pero antes de que Harry le respondiera, Cho volvio a hablar -¿Puedo hablar contigo un instante-  
-Si, claro, pasa- dijo Harry  
-Pero aqui no, ¿no te molesta si lo hacemos al final del tren- dijo apenada -es que es algo que solo quiero que tu lo escuches-  
-Esta bien- comento sin darle importancia -Neville, si te preguntan donde estoy, diles que en el ultimo vagon, ¿de acuerdo-  
Neville asintio, pero cuando volteo a ver a Fleur, esta fulminaba con la mirada a Cho, la cual tambien le dirigia una mirada que intentaba "barrerla", pero Harry salio y fue seguido por Cho que le saco descaradamente la lengua a Fleur, la cual ya no pudo contestar decorosamente a el insulto de la chica de ojos almendrados.  
El ultimo vagon estaba cerrado, pero un sencillo "alohomora" resulto para permitirles pasar, pero habia un sin fin de compartimentos para equipaje, por lo que pasaron de largo hasta lo ultimo del tren, una especie de balcon en el cabuz, Harry dio un largo suspiro y volteo a ver a Cho, que tenia algo de rubor en las mejillas  
-y bien- murmuro Harry  
-tu tienes la ultima palabras - dijo Cho  
-¿De que estas hablando-  
-¿No leiste mis cartas que te envie durante todo el verano- pregunto Cho llena de panico !Te escribi a diario¡-

-Lo siento, pero hubo cosas que se salieron de mi control, por lo que no pude recibir cartas de nadie- dijo Harry con desenfado  
-¿Entonces no leiste ni siquiera una- pregunto Cho con los ojos muy abiertos  
-Nop- dijo Harry, pero noto que los ojos de Cho comenzaban a cristalizarse, Harry comenzo a deseperarse  
-Comprende Cho, no recibi una sola carta en todo este tiempo, pusieron un hechizo inlocalizador en la casa de mis tios, pero dime, ¿que querias que supiera con tanta incistencia-  
-Pues que acabe con Michael-  
-¿Quien-  
-Michael Corner- dijo tajantemente Cho  
"No me imagino por que", penso Harry de ver como Cho se enjuagaba los ojos  
-¿y eso me concierne por...- pregunto Harry regateando con las manos  
-Termine con el por que no le parecio que me preocupara por ti, despues de que salio en el profeta que habias desaparecdido, no le parecio- gimio Cho conteniendo sus lagrimas  
Pero Harry volteo a verla, ¿habia escuchado bien, ¿Cho Chang confesandole que se habia preocupado por el, por alguna razon, Cho dejo de parecerle molesta en ese mismo instante  
-¿En serio te preocupaste por mi- pregunto Harry incredulo  
Cho todavia tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero asentia sonrienta, Harry penso que aun se veia hermosa  
-Aunque no lo quieras creer, comprendi muchas cosas acerca de nosotros dos- dijo Cho con un hilo de voz- ¿crees que pudes darme otra oportunidad?  
-No, no lo creo - contesto Harry friamente  
Esa respuesta borro la sonrisa del rostro de Cho  
-Pero...pero...¿por que- balbuceo Cho incredula, que no pudo contener mas las lagrimas  
-Por que es peligroso para ti, si te permito acercarte, te convertiras en un blanco para los que van tras de mi, hoy precencia la muerte de una persona que ni siquiera pude cruzar palabras con ella, ahora imaginate que te haran si llegas a caer en sus manos, y si eso te llegara a pasar, no se que haria con lo que llegue a pasarte jamas me lo perdonaria- dijo Harry acercandose al barandal y volteando a ver a Cho- No es que no sienta nada por ti, solo que no quiero saber de una muerte mas por mi culpa, por el simple hecho de estar relacionado conmigo-  
Cho sollozaba escandalosamente, y miraba a Harry con rencor, buscando la mirada de este con sus humedecidos ojos  
!¿No te pudiste inventar algo mejor- exclamo entre sollozos !Por que no voy a aceptarlo, no lo voy a hacer¡- y entro corriendo al vagon, Harry alzo los hombros y dio un suspiro para esparcer su deseperacion, cuando la puerta se abrio nuevamente y un gato blanco salio, parecia sonriente  
-¿Vienes a burlarte de mi- pregutno Hary con pezades  
"Copo de nieve" maullo con un tono que a Harry le parecio de sarcasmo  
Harry se imagino arrojandola a las vias, pero luego se arrepintio al recordar que ella leia el pensamiento y esta le clavaba los dientes en la pierna.  
Albia parecia dispuesta a cambiar a su forma humana para reprender a Harry, pero la puerta se abrio de par en par, y hubo una exclamacion de la mas tierna voz que Harry hubiera escuchado jamas  
!Oh es muy bonito¡- dijo una linda niña de no mas de once años, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su tierna mirada, volteo a ver a Harry con sus envolventes ojos rojos -¿Es tuyo?  
-No- contesto Harry con una sonrisa  
La pequeña niña tomo a "copo de nieve" y le dio un cariñozo y asfixiante abrazo, que se debatia por dejarse o darle un arañazo a la niña, que parecia muy feliz de poder jugar con el gato  
!Es hermoso, todo blanco como la nieve, le pedi a Jono que me comprara uno para traerlo a Hogwarts, pero no quizo, este año no, por que dice que todavia soy muy descuidada- dijo la niña, como si Harry fuera su amigo de hace muchos años  
!Madeline,¿donde demonios te metiste- se escucho una dulce, pero severa voz, la pequeña niña se ocluto detras de Harry  
La segunda chica aparecio, y era la version crecida de la pequeña niña, pues ambas tenian las pupilas rojas y el cabello rubio platinado tan lizo que parecia blanco como el pelaje de "copo de nieve"  
-Me aburri Gwyn y quise salir a tomar un poco de aire- contesto Madeline con temor hacia su hermana  
!Suelta de inmediato a ese horrible animal, tu sabes que no debes de acercarte a los gatos- riño "Gwyn"  
-Pero Gwyn, miralo, es muy bonito-  
!Nada, sueltalo ya y regresa ahora mismo al compartimiento, que es hora de tu siesta¡-  
-Pero Gwyneth, no tengo sueño-  
-Nada, ahora disculpate con este chico- dijo "Gwyn" con tono despectivo al referirse a Harry  
-Por favor disculpeme por hacerlo perder su tiempo ¿señor- dijo Madeline pezadamente  
-Harry- sonrio Harry con un intento de benevolencia  
-¿Harry Potter- exclamo sorprendida "Gwyn" y rapidamente, junto con su hermana dirigieron su mirada a la cicatriz de Harry  
-Te ruego que disculpes mis modales- dijo la chica cambiando rapidamente su actitud hacia el- Mi nombre es Gwyneth Radamanthys y esta es mi hermana Madeline, que va a comenzar este año su educacion magica ¿verdad Mine-  
La pequeña asintio con demasiado entusiasmo, pero Harry cayo en cuenta de algo al ver a Gwyneth  
-¿Tu no estas muy grande para comenzar tu educacion magica-pregunto Harry confundido  
-Es por que Jono, nuestro hermano mayor, consiguio que me aceptaran en Hogwarts, pues fue gracias a un intercambio por una tal Millicent Bullstrode, pero lo mas seguro, es que si Jono consigue contrato en America, nos iremos con el de inmediato, yo he estudido en cinco colegios didtintos todos esots años, nunca he repetido en ninguna escuela, en el Royal Sorceres Academy en Nuave, el Wizard Youth College en Sydney, Lao-Phin-Mia Magic Institute haya e Hong Kong, una escuela en Jamaica de la que no me quiero ni acordar y al eño pasado acredite mis T.I.M.Os en Quebbec- explico la chica, pero Harry sentia que esta le presumia abiertamente, y estaba a punto de contestarle algo cuando la puerta se abrio de nuevo, esta vez una melena pelirroja se somo, era Ginny  
-¿Que esta sucediendo aqui, se supone que nadie puede entrar a este vagon- dijo Ginny con aprente severidad-¿Y que hace copo de nieve aqui?  
Madeline solto de inmediato a Albia, pero Gwyneth le dirigio una amenazadora mirada a su hermanita, y ambas abandonaron el vagon en silencio, Ginny abrazo a copo de nieve  
-¿Que le hiciste a Cho- pregunto Ginny con picardia  
-¿Y por que supones que yo le hice algo- exclamo Harry ofendido-¿Que te dice que ella no fue la que me hizo algo a mi-  
-¿Y por que me respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta- sonrio Ginny- no ya en serio, por que Padma dice que esta desconsolada en su compartiento  
-Vamos adentro- dijo Harry -despues de todo, no deberiamos de estar aqui

Ginny cerro los compartimentos con su varita y rapidamente llegaron al compartimiento, donde Neville estaba ue se moria de nervios, rodeado por Luna y Fleur que observaban el album de fotos postrado en su regazo, pero de inmediato se levanto al ver al hermoso gato blanco  
!Que bonito¡- exclamo levantandose- ¿de quien es?  
-Mio- dijo Ginny con orgullo  
-¿Ron y Hermione- pregunto Harry  
-Les toco la primera ronda en los pasillos- explico Luna mientras abrazaba a copo de nieve, mientras Crooshank observaba la escena con gran dignidad, y dio un bufido de indignacion como "copo de nieve" se revolvioa en los brazos de Luna para escapar. Harry se preguntaba cuanto podria soportar para no enloquecer con ella cerca, y cuanto mas podrian aguantar sin que descubrieran su identidad humana  
La señora del carrito paso una hora antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero Harry todavia tenia la impresion de la escena de la madrugada muy fresca, por lo que apenas y pudo tragar una grajea multisabor de Bertiie Bogtt, y prestaba atencion a la platica entre Luna y Giny de sus T.I.M.Os que en ese curso les tocaba cursar, y Fleur les daba algunos consejos, aunque les advirtio que no daria pies a influyentismos con ella como profesora.  
Poco a poco comenzo a oscurecer, Ron y Hermione aparecieron por fin  
-Fleur, te necesitan en el vagon de prefectos- dijo Ron con normalidad  
-No seas irrespetuoso Ron, ahora tenemos que dirijirnos a ella como profesora Delacour- le reprendio Hermione  
-Guespecto a eso - intervino Fleur -bueno, de eso hablague mas adelante con ustedes-  
Y sin decir nada mas salio del compartimiento  
-¿Todavia no te has cambiado Harry- pregunto Hermioe con su tono mandon  
-Ya casi llegamos, sera mejor que metan a sus mascotas en sus cestos- ordeno Ron  
Y mientras Harry se cambiaba de ropa por la del colegio, Hermione abria su cesto de mimbre, donde Crooshnak se metia sin la necesidad de que su ama se lo pidiera  
-¿Y tu lechuza Harry- pregunto Luna  
-Decidio venir por su cuenta- contesto molesto Harry  
Pig parecia ansioso de salir de su jaula, por lo que ululaba casi con desesperacion  
Pero Albia/copo de nieve se sento desafiante en el sillon  
-Por favor copo de nieve, entra a tu cesta- le rogaba Ginny  
Pero el gato no movio ni un solo centimetro, por lo que Harry fruncio el entrecejo  
-Pues no vas a hecer lo que tu quiera, asi ue!Wingarduim leviosa¡- el gato comenzo a flotar y Harry lo dirijio hasta su cesto de mimbre y cuando lo cerro, se le ocurrio una gran idea !Selliam¡-  
Un bufido de indignacion le dio a entender que la animaga no podia deshacer el hechizo, y sonriente, termino por cambiarse completamente, y al asomarse por la ventana, lo vio, tan majestuoso como siempre, el castillo de Hogwarts


	26. Una seleccion extraordinaria

CAPITULO VEINTISEIS  
UNA SELECCION EXTRAORDINARIA

El tren se detuvo en la estacion de trenes de Hogsmeade y con un poco desorden, los alumnos comenaron a bajar de los vagones, Harry tomo la cesta de "copo de nieve", la cual dio un maullido de indignacion desde el interiro de esta  
!Los de primer curso, siganme por aqui¡- se escucho una fuerte voz que Harry alegremente reconocio, y al voltarlo a ver, ahi estab, su semigigante amigo, ue al igual queellos, los buscaba con la mirada, y al toparse, los dos se saludaron agitandose la mano desde la distancia, pero la valancha de alumnos lo arrastrolejos de su amigo, Harry vio como Cho pasaba a unos pasos de el con su amiga Marrieta, la cual por cierto tenia una bufanda cubriendole el rostro para ocultar sus horribles granos, pero por querer ir a platicar con Hagrid, se vio superado por los demas alumnos, Neville, Seamus, Padma pasaron junto a el arrastrandolo junto a los carruajes que eran jalados por los thresthalls, Ron, Luna, Hermione y Ron subieron a un carro, Seamus, Dean, Padma y Lavander en otro, pero de pronto un fuerte brazo lo jalo a uno de los ultimos carros, habia sido Ginny, en el asiento de enfrente estaban Gwyneth Radamanthys muy absorta en la lectura de voluminoso libro con pinta de un aburrido contenido, parecia ignorar que tenia acompañantes, y cuando los carros comenzron a andar, Ginny decidio romper el hielo con la chica de pelo blanco  
!Hola soy Ginny Weasley¡- dijo con mucha amigabilidad -¿No nos has dicho tu nombre?  
Gwyneth cerro el libro y volteo a ver a Ginny, con una fria y calculadora mirada, analizabdola, pero cuando se topo con la mirada de la pelirroja, le sonrio, pero Harry noto que sus pupilas rojas eran casi hipnoticas  
!Hola, soy Gwyneth Radamanthys, mucho gusto en conocerte- contesto la chica de blanca cabellera extendiendole la mano, pero Harry sintio que era un gesto un poco hipocrita, pero Ginny o no lo noto, o le parecio ejor pasarlo por alto  
-Me imagino que vas a participar en la seleccion- comento Ginny -¿Tienes alguna predileccion por alguna casa?  
-Si, lei "la historia de Hogwarts" camino hacia a Inglaterra- dijo Gwyneth con su hipocrita sonrisa-Sinceramente, Ravenclaw me parece la mas adecuada para mi, pero pienso que Slytherin no estaria nada mal, ¿pero ustedes a que casa pertenecen-  
-Gryffindor- contestaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo  
-Bueno de el famos Harry Potter no se podria esperar menos - sonrio con un deje de superioridad en su voz la chica de pupilas carmesi - y tu "Ginny" tus familiares siempre han sido arrojados,dime, ¿Eres algo de Waylon Weasley?  
-Si, es mi primo- contesto Ginny, pero su sonrisa ya no era sincera, pues el tono que usaba Gwyneth para dirigirse a ellos le incomodaba  
-Pero diganme,¿es cierto que hay que tomar clases al mismo tiempo que los sangre sucia, he escuchado que la casa de Huffelpuff esta infestada por este tipo de "gente"-  
-¿Perdona- exclamo Ginny ya sin la sonrisa y con enorme incredulidad en su rostro  
!Si¡, no comprendo como un colegio con el prestigio de Hogwarts admite a esa chusma, en mis otros colegios, no permitian que ellos tomaran clases con nosotros, los verdaderos magos, no me imagino a mi o a mi hermana, las mujeres de la trigesimo segunda generacion de la familia Radamanthys, compartiendo el pupitre con esos hijos de muggles-  
Harry y Ginny parecian haber sido mojados por una cubetada de agua fria, estaban compartiendo el carro con una racista de las mismas dimensiones que Malfoy, o quiza mas, sin embargo, Ginny parecia dispuesta a golpearla en cuanto pronunciara una palabra mas, pero Harry salio intervino afortunadamente  
-¿Oye Gwyneth, te gusta el quidditch- pregunto Harry emergentemente para evitar que Ginny cometeria una locura, pero la cara de Gwyneth Radamanthys parecio iluminarse de felicidad al escuchar la palabra quidditch  
-Es mi vida, cuando me gradue, pienso jugar profesionalmente, pues esta en la sangre de mi familia, mi tatarabuelo Hades fue miembro de la primera seleccion de Inglaterra que gano una copa mundial, era el cazador estrella, mira ahora a mi hermano Jonathan, apenas va a cumplir dieciocho años y ya es el mejro jugador del mundo-  
Ginny iba a alegarle algo, pero el carruaje se detuvo, Harry se asomo a la ventanilla, ya habian llegado a la entrada del castillo, pero en la puerta, la profesora McGonogall y el señor Flich parecian esperar algo, cuando Gwyneth bajo, la profesor se adelanto  
-¿Señorita Radamanthys me imagino- cuestiono con su usual rigidez  
-Si- respondio con altivez  
-Sigame por favor, hay unos asuntos que tienen que quedar claros antes del banquete- le comento con severidad, pero luego le dirigio una mirada a Harry-¿Aprovecho el verano señor Potter-  
-No del todo profesora- contesto Harry con un intento de sonrisa, desconcertado por tan inesperada pregunta

Hermione, Neville y Ron los alcanzaron antes de entrar al gran  
comedor, Ginny parecia ansiosa de contarles el penoso episodio del carruaje, pero las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y una decoracion azul y plata asombro a Harry, las banderas tenian el simbolo de Ravenclaw  
!¿Que demonios?¡- exclamo sorprendido  
-Si hubieras estado en el banquete de fin de curso, te hubieras enterado- le comento Ron a sus espaldas- Los cincuenta puntos que Luna gano por el asunto de ir al ministerio-  
-Los cuales fueron mas que suficientes para que Ravenclaw se adjudicara la copa de las casas- explico Hermione sin entusiasmo- si tan solo hubieramos ganado veninte puntos mas-  
-Pero al menos Slytherin no fue quien gano- intervino Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a sus compañeros de curso !Hola Chicos¡-  
!Hola Gin-Gin¡- exclamaron y sonrieron once chicos de la mesa de Gryffindor  
Harry se sento entre Ginny y Hermione, y no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a Luna, y sin querer se topo con la de Cho, la cual tenia los ojos irritados, sin lugar a dudas de tanto llorar, la cual le regreso un gesto que Harry no supo decifrar, ¿enojo, tristeza, necesidad, rencor, por lo que Harry decidio desentenderse y dirigio la vista a otro lado, a la mesa de profesores, donde Fleur platicaba animadamente con la profesora Sinistra y el chaparrito profesor Flitwick, luego, la llegad de Hagrid a su lugar, que alzo su gran copa para saludarlo, y Harry le agito la mano para saludarlo, pero luego llegaron Dean y Parvati, muy sonrojados, e instintivamente volteo a ver a Ginny, pero esta parecia mas interesada en una platica con Colin Creevey, que para su incomprension, tambien lucia una insignia de prefecto, luego, un chico conto un chiste y todos los de quinto curso rieron a carcajadas, ademas, quiza era su paranoia, pero sentia que mas miradas se le clavaban, incluso muchos compañeros de casa le sonreian y lo saludaban animadamente cuando pasaba su vista por ellos  
-Has vuelto a ser una celebridad amigo- le susurro Ron en son de broma al oido  
Harry asintio y sonrio, pero distraidamente con la mirada reviso por ultima vez todo el gran comedor,para serciorarse de que nadie estaba ausente y solo faltaba Mmillicent Bulstrode, pero por lo que le habia dicho Gwyneth Radamanthys, ella era ahora una estudiante de intercambio, y para su relajacion, nadie mas faltaba, incluso en Slytherin nadie faltaba, y por alguna extraña razon, eso le quitaba un gran peso de sus hombros  
Las puertas del gran comedor se volvieron a abrir, y todo el bullicio del gran comedor desaparecio, y la profesora McGonogall entro a la habitacion cargando un taburete con el viejo sombrero seleccionador sobre este, seguida de una larga fila de nuevos alumnos, de la cual sobresalian dos chicas de cabello rubio platinado y pupilas carmesi, la mas pequeña, Madeline, iba caminando revuelta entre los chicos de primer curso, y la mayor, Gwyneth, iba hasta el final de la fila, pero ella era quien acaparaba mas miradas, entre admiracion y envidia, pero Harry sintio que la chica de pupilas carmesi veia a todos en el gran comedor con un gran complejo de superioridad, como si fuera una bendicion para ellos que ella estuviera ahi  
-Es una engreida- le murmuro Ginny a Harry

La profesora McGonogall deposito frente a la mesa el taburete con el sombrero, y se paro a un lado de este, el sombrero se movio un poco, provocando que los niños de primer curso soltaran murmullos de sorpresa y exitacion, el desgarre que simulaba la boca emitio u ruido como de una entonacion, todo el gran comedor lo observaba con atencion, esperando a su nueva cancion

Mucho antes de que este castillo fuera levantado  
Los cuatro aprendices de Merlin acordaron  
Perseverar en educar a la niñes del mundo magico  
Para prevenir un mas grande altercado

El gran castillo fue condtruido desde los cimientos por los cuatro  
Todos convencidos de buscar un objetivo claro  
"Preservar el gran sueño de su maestro a toda costa"  
Aunque para ello sacrificaran de su sangre hasta la ultima gota

Por muchisimos años los cuatro trabajaron mucho muy unidos  
Buscando solo el florecimiento en las cabezas de los magos niños  
Cada uno les entrego todo cuanto sabian  
Educando sus mentes para que nuestro mundo renaciera

Sin embargo aparecio la vil discordia  
Pues Slytherin un solo objetivo con el corazon ambicionaba  
"Que de las mas pura estirpe sus educandos provinieran"  
Y con tan irracional pensamiento desencadeno el descontento

Ya que primero Ravenclaw y luego Gryffindor siguieron su mal ejemplo  
Ya que Ravena condiciono su enseñanza a los de una mente agil  
Y Godric a los que de valor su corazon debordar este sentimiento  
Sin embargo Helane tomo a los demas sin ningun impedimento

Ofuscado Slazar tomo una actitud mas radical  
Y con mordazes palabras termino con la amistad  
Y condiciono a que solo la sangre limpia pisara la facultad  
O de lo contrario de su enzeñanza los iba a privar

Huffelpuff intento hablar con la razon del corazon  
"Si en nuestro seno la discordia siembra division"  
"Como en la epoca del maestro, nos encaminaremos a la perdicion"  
"Por favor amigo Salazar, acalla a tu atribulado corazon"

Slytherin accedio, pero despues de eso, sus oidos silencio  
Como mas tarde imitaron su cabeza y su corazon  
Efecto contrario que en los otros fundadores provoco reaccion  
Pues las sinceras palabras de Hufelpuff la union consolido

Y como ultimo acto de amistad a sus antiguos camaradas  
Por primera vez, Slytherin el que vino del tenebroso pantano  
Las ideas del arrojado Gryffindor tomo a consideracion  
Y en mi deposito algo de su atribulado corazon

Imitando a sus camaradas, las otras fundadoras recapacitaron  
Y una pequeña gran parte de si en mi depositaron  
Par que ellos, cuando a mejor vida pasaron  
De la ocupacion de seleccionar a los alumnos en adelante yo me ocupara

Cada uno de ellos me pidio un gran favor  
Pues en cada alumno buscaba una especial caracteristica  
Y que rebuscara en sus corazones ese especial don  
Pues en el fondo de este encontaria lo que deseaba

Slytherin exigio que poseyeran ambicion y astucia  
Ravenclaw no menos al solicitar inteligencia y gran perspectiva  
Gryffindor que en su corason habitara el valor, la garra y la entrega  
Huffelpuff con humildad y preceverancia se conformaba

Asi que te advierto mis novel y viejo alumno  
Que cualquiera que sea la casa de tu destino  
Sera guiada por el verdadero reflejo de lo que exista en tu corazon  
Asi que no creas que engañaras al sombrero seleccionador

Y sobre todo en este gran tiempo de confusion  
Tu como estudiante de esta facultad debes primero recordar  
Que estas aqui para conocerte a ti y a tu mundo con gran razon  
Y evitar que la pesadilla que sobre nuestro hombros se convierta en una maldicion

Por que qunque todavia se lucha por continuar con ese antiguo sueño  
Y a los fundadores no tomar como un feaciente ejemplo  
Mas tengo que recalcar con muchisimo recelo y decicion  
De nuestra unidad dependera la continuacion del sueño

-La del año pasado me parecio mejor-comento Seamus  
-Tal vez, esa tenia mas mensaje- corroboro Ginny-por cierto,¿alguien ha visto a Nick-  
-Y no es el unico- señalo Hermione -¿Donde estan todos los fantasmas-  
Todos voltearon a buscar pero no estaban por ningun lado en el gran comedor. Pero la profesora McGonogall desenrrollo un pergamino, Harry intento poner atencion, pero una emocinante platica iniciada por Neville acerca del europeo de quidditch, llamo su atencion  
!El Portugal-Italia estubo de agazajo chicos¡- decia Seamus Finnigan llamando la atencion  
-Pero la final fue sorprendente,Krum parecia mover a todo el equipo el solo- lo interrumpio Neville  
-¿Saben- intervino Ginny -solo falto que Inglaterra calificara, lastima que los cazadores que tenemos den lastima, y el pobre Oliver Wood no cuenta con quien apoyarse, ¿se imaginan si Jonathan Radamanthys decidiera jugar con Inglaterra-  
-Yo creo que por eso se quedo en Inglaterra, Ludo Bagman lo esta convenciendo para que reuna los requisitos para ser seleccionable- apunto Colin Creevey  
-Yo no puedo creer eso- intervino Dean Thomas -los tornados le pagan muy buenos galeones, segun "doña quaffle", su contrato estipula que juegue o no juegue, el recibira mil galeones a la semana libres de polvo y paja, y aunque la liga se haya disuelto, el tiene que recibir su dinero-  
!Arklon, Antonniette¡- exclamo la profesora McGonogall y una niña con largas trenzas avanzo nerviosa al taburete, como siempre, el sombrero parecia conversar un poco con la chica  
!Ravenclaw¡- exclamo el sombrero a toda voz  
Un enorme alboroto prorrumpio de la mesa de Ravenclaw, que provoco que la conversacion de quidditch en la mesa de Gryffindor se pausara un instante  
-Yo no creo que se trate de eso chicos- volvio a intervenir Ginny- pues recibio mejores ofertas de la liga japonesa y la australiana, incluso de España, si como tu lo describes Collin, como mercenario, las hubiera aceptado sin ninguna duda-  
!Amenhat, Melvich¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
-Blenhein, Bartolome¡-  
!Ravenclaw¡-  
!Breen Gary¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Butt, Nizy¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-

-Bueno, suponiendo que lo que dice Ginny es cierto, y si es que llega a ahber mundial, Jonathan Radamanthys tendra que esperar seis meses mas para que en los cuarteles generales de quidditch le permitan ser seleccionable para la seleccion de Inglaterra- alego Dean Thomas

!Campbell, Shon¡-  
!Gryffindor¡-

Nuevamente la platica fue interrumpida, pues toda la mesa se unio en un estruendo de aplausos y vivas que rayo casi en la euforia, el peueño Shon Campbell camino nervioso y sonriente a la mesa de los Gryffindor, mientras Chipenham, Gastonia, era seleccionada para Ravenclaw, la platica ahora se convertia en una acalorada discucion, que poco a poco iba ganando mas participantes

!Connoly, David¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Dawshedd, Andrew¡-  
!Gryffindor¡-

Una nueva ola de vitores interrumpio la platica, Harry queria dar un punto de vista, pero se asusto de ver como Ginny tenia tal conocimiento en quidditch como la mejor de las aficionadas

!Duff, Damian¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Ely, Erith¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Ferdinand, Freig¡-  
!Gryffindor¡-

Los aplausos no cejaban e incluos parecian subir de intensidad en la mesa de Gryffindor, el pequeño Freig parecia un poco cohibido por el reibimiento

!Flauden, Forestine¡-  
!Ravenclaw¡-  
!Gwedore, Tilius¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Given, Shay¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Harte, Ian¡-  
!Holmwood, Hill¡-  
!Gryffindor¡-

El pequeño Hill Horlmwood grito de contento al escuchar las palbras del sombrero, y tan entusiasmado se encontraba, que se resabalo del taburete, pero las burlas de los Slytherin fueron acalladas por los aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor

!Ivencargill, Buzard¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Koen, Wayne¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Londonberry, Larne¡-  
!Ravenclaw¡-  
!Moville, Maten¡-   
!Ravenclaw¡-  
!Navan, Nimrud¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Oban, Oslow¡-  
!Gryffindor¡-

La platica se estaba tornando cada vez mas interesante, pero siempre, cuando llegaban a lo mas interesante, eran interrumpidos, pero algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atencion a Harry era que Ginny era la unica mujer que daba buenos puntos de vista respecto a la actuacion de los distintos equipos en la eurocopa, y Harry sonrio al pensar que el quidditch servia para distraer un poco a todos del horror que sucedia

!O'Brien, Andy¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Penance, Kirkwall¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Quillis, Rossette¡-

Las muchachas de septimo curso fueron las mas ruidosas en el recibimiento, pues la pequeña niña era la hermana de Queen, la prefecta y premio anual de septimo curso, y el resto de la mesa se le unio, pues Queen era muy querida por todos, incluso Harry

!Quinn, Nail¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Radamanthys, Madeline¡-

Al escuchar ese nombre, todo el gran salon quedo en silencio, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la fila, donde la chica de hermoso cabello blanco se encaminaba al taburete.  
Madeline se cohibio un poco al notar que recibia toda la atencion de los alumnos del gran comedor, Harry se enfado consigo mismo por haberlo hecho, pues el mismo ya sabia lo que eso se sentia exactamente, la pequeña niñ camino con sus elegantes zapatitos hasta el tabuerte, y la profesora McGonogall espero a que se sentara para poner el sombrero.  
Pero algo extraordinario sucedio, pues el sombrero no parecia decidirse, y la pequeña Madeline movio la cabeza negativamente en tres ocaciones, y oarecia conversar con el sombrero, hasta que casi diez minutos despues, el sombrero dio su veredicto  
!Gryffindor¡-  
Pero fue como si ganaran la copa de las casas, el estruendo causado por los aplausos y los vitores estremecio de tal manera el gran comedor que del techo de este se desprendio un poco de polvo que cayo sobre las cabezas de todos, Madeline se quito el sombrero con una gran sonrisa que la hacia parecer todavia mas tierna, y camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde fue recibida como si por ella estuvieran ganando un millon de puntos, pero la platica de quidditch volvio a resurgir  
-Ahora imaginense, a Olver Wood en la porteria, a Antuan Fox y Ramelow Benster como golpeadores, y a Greyden, Rovlek y a Radamanthys alineando, solo faltaria un buen buscador, pero no importaria- comento un chico de septimo curso  
-¿Se imaginan a Harry como buscador de la seleccion nacional- exclamo Neville en tono soñador que les haciafamiliar a alguien

!Salcombe, Salome¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Seaman, Martin¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
-Starfish, Patrick¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Tullamore, Bullcrna¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Thames, Timothy¡-  
!Slytherin¡-  
!Vassel, Darius¡-  
!Huffelpuff¡-  
!Vlad, Manuelle Pires¡-  
!Gryffindor¡-  
!Yeading, Judy¡-  
!Ravenclaw¡-

La fila de los chicos de primer curso se termino, pero aun quedaba la mayor de las Radamanthys, por lo que Dumbeldore, que hasta entonces habia pasado desapercibido para Harry, tomo la palabra  
-En esta ocacion, tendremos una seleccion extraordinaria para la señorita Gwyneth Sarpedine Radamanthys, que nos ha honrado con su precencia en este recinto para cursar su sexto curso, y ompartir con ustedes lo que puedas- dijo Dumbeldore  
Los maestros aplaudieron por cortesia, y algunos sectores de los estudiantes los imitaron  
La profesora McGonogall tendio el sombrero seleccionador, pero Gwynwth Radamanthys, con su aire altanero, se snto en el taburete y espero a la respuesta del sombrero seleccionador, que al igual que con su hermana, tardo en dar un veredicto, pero todos los estudiantes estaban atentos, pues se corrio el rumor de que la chica le agradaria quedar en Ravenclaw, por lo que los miembros de esta casa eran los mas atentos, pero Ginny cruzaba los dedos y murmuraba "que no sea en Gryffindor, por favor, ue no sea en Gryffindor"  
!Slytherin¡- rugio el sombrero seleccionador y la mesa de esa casa provoco el mismo estruendo que la de Gryffindor con la pequeña Radamanthys, Gwynwth parecia mas que satisfecha y camino con su altaneria hasta la mesa que le correspondia, pero Harry noto que su hermana pequeña la observaba con algo de tristeza, y se imagino que el tambien sentiria lo mismo si tuviera una hermana

!Antes de darles paso las palabrasde este viejo¡- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore levantandose de su asiento -solo quiero decir una par de cosas!a comer y que les aproveche¡-  
Instantaneamente, los platos y los vasos de oro se llenaron de los mas delicioso platillos y las jarras de refrescantes sumos de muchos sabores, Harry puso distraidamente un poco de cayos en su plato, pues el estaba mas atento a la pequeña Madeline, que parecia muy triste, y se levanto de su lugar y se cambio al lado de ella  
!Señor Harry¡- exclamo con una tierna sonrisa  
-Solo dime Harry- dijo este un poco apenado -¿Por que no quieres comer pequeña-  
-Es que no se que comer, mis hermanos son los ue me dicen que hacer- murmuro con tristeza Madeline  
-Pues todo esta delicioso, por que no pruebas la pasta, aqui la hacen muy rica- dijo Harry sirviendose y sirviendole  
La niña comio con pena, ero al ver su expresion, era como si ela no hubiera probado bocado en años  
-¿Nunca habias comido pasta- le pregunto Harry  
!No como esta¡- le contesto la niña muy tiernamente con sus mejillas manchadas con salsa de tomate  
Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de su curso, mas Ginny lo veian incredulos, y cuando Harry volteo a verlos, les pregunto con gestos que que le veian de raro, pero todos tenian sendos rostros de sorpresa que Harry sintio que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

Cuando los primeros alumnos fueron terminando sus postres, Dumbeldore se levanto de su asiento otra vez, pero a exepcion de un numeroso grupo de Slytherins, todos le prestaron atencion al director  
-No por favor, sigan con su postre, solo que este año hay un poco mas de anuncios que requieren por lo tanto de un poco mas de tiempo- bromeo el profesor Dumbeldore -Como todo los inicios de curso, tengo que recalcar que los terrenos del bosque prohibido estan totalmente prohibiods para todos los alumnos, sin exepcion, y en caso de que, por fuerzas mayores, se necesitara entrar en sus limites, sera siempre acompañado de un miembro del personal docente o supervicion adecuada-  
-Nuestro queridisimo conserje, el señor Alrgus Flich me ha informado que a su lista de objetos prohibidos se le ha dado una reelaboracion, y asi, sumado a los seicientos treinta y dos objetos que ya se tenian contemplados con anterioridad, se le suman todos aquellos que rezen con la leyenda "sortilegios Weasley", y aquel que se le llegue a encontrar con uno de estos geniales inventos, tendra en su poder evidencia suficiente para ser sometido a un doloroso y agonico castigo por parte de nuestro buen señor Flich-  
Una sonora carcajada recorrio todo el gran comedor, pero el señor Flich, desde su esquina dirijia amenazadoras miradas a aquel que se atrevia a voltear a verlo  
-Por otra parte, tengo el honor de presentarles a su nueva profesora en defensa conra las artes oscuras, y espero que la mayoria de los de tercer curso en adelante la recuerden , pues se trata de nada mas ni nada menos que la campeona de la academia Buexbatons, la señorita Fleur Delacour, para quien les pido un caluroso aplauso de bienvenida, ya que ha aceptado tomar el cargo a pesar de su interesante historial, ha decidido introducir algunas mejoras en la imparticion de la materia-  
Los aplausos indundaron el gran comedor, Fleur se levanto e hizo una cortez reverencia tanto a alumnos como a profesores, la mesa de Ravenclaw fue la mas entusiasta, quiza por que muchos aun recordaban su participacion en el torneo de los tres magos  
-La profesora Hooch me ha informadode las necesidades de cada equipo de quidditch durante esta temporada, por lo que la semana entrante comenzaran las practicas y las necesidades de cada equipo les seran informadas atravez de su capitan o el jefe de sus casas, para que se enteren que dia tendran el campo a su dispocicion-  
-Para los alumnos que tomen la asignatura de Adivinacion, me es necesario informarles que nuestros profesores han logrado llegar a un acuaerdo para el plan de trabajo que emplearan, por lo que es necesario que sepan que trabajaran un ciclo lunar con la profesora Trelanway y un ciclo lunar con el profesor Firenze, de maner alternada e ininterrumpida durante todo el ciclo escolar- Dumbeldore dio un suspiro de evidente resignacion- En fin, continuando con los anuncios, el veintiuno de octubre, se llevara a cabo un festival musical en la vecina poblacion de Hogsmeade, gracias a nuestro departamento de juegos magicos y a la inagotable labor del buen Ludo Bagman, asi que todos los alumnos que reunan los requisitos para asisitir, no encontrarn impedimento de nuestra parte-  
-Por ultimo y no por eso menos importante, por sugerencia de nuestra nueva profesora en defensa contra las artes oscuras, primer, segundo y tercer curso tendran clase con ella dos veces a la semana, cuarto, quinto y sexto curso tres veces a la semana y septimo curso cuatro veces a la semana, y espero que cooperen con ella como ella misma se ha encontrado gustosa de cooperar con ustedes y mas aun considerando la situacion por la que vivimos actualmente- Dijo Dumbeldore volviendose a sentar en su asiento, pero como si tuviera un alfiler en esta, se levanto !Por poco y lo olvido¡, todos los alumnos de sexto curso, tendran que asistir al salon donde el jefe de su casa habitualmente da clases a las siete de la mañana, para registrar su especialidad magica, y es que debido a una serie de atrasos burocraticos del ministerio que no esta en nosotros cuestionar su eficiencia, es que ustedes mismos se enteraran de los pasos a seguir para sus restantes años de colegio, y ahora , si ya creo que ya es todo!asi que a disfrutar de los postres¡   
Todos obedecieron con entusiasmo y la platica y el barullo volvia a llenar el gran comedor, Harry otra vez noto que Madeline no parecia dispuesta a tocar un solo postre  
-¿Tampoco comes postres- pregutno  
-No, mis hermanos dicen que la azucar me puede hacer daño-  
-Pues yo no les voy a decir a tus hermanos, mira, come un poco de helado, y ese sera nuestro secreto- dijo Harry guiñendole el ojo  
Las mesas comenzaban a vaciarse de alumnos de los cursos superiores, asi que al final, Ginny y Collin se acercaron, pero Harry vio hacia la puerta del gran comedor, y un gato balnco estaba ahi, con una mirada de pocos amigos  
-¿Sucede algo Harry- pregutno Collin acercandose a el un poco inseguro  
-Nada, nada, solo que copo de nieve se salio de su cesto-  
-¿Quien es copo de nieve-  
-Mi gato- contesto Ginny, pero no le dio importancia !Los de primer curso, por favor siganme-  
Ginny salio al frente de los alumnos recien sorteados del primer curso, y Harry no queria quedarse a la dispocicion de Albia, asi que se intento mezclar con ellos, haciendose tontamente inocente, sin embargo, en la escaleras del segundo piso, una de las amigas de Cho parecia esperarlo a el  
!Potter, espera un segundo, por favor¡- dijo la chica  
Harry se tuvo que quedar atras  
-Gracias, gracias, Cho me dijo que te entregara esta carta personalmente- dijo la amiga de Cho  
-Gracias- contesto con frialdad Harry  
Y debido a la fria respuesta, la amiga de Cho se dio la media vuelta sin despedirse, pero antes de que Albia lo alcanzara, se apresuro a darles por su arte acanze a los del primer curso, y lo hizo cuando Ginny les daba la contraseña  
!salsa de cayos¡- dijo con seguridad  
-Si tu lo dices- le contesto la dama gorda y se dezliso a un lado  
-Los niños dormiran a la izquierda, y las niñas a la dercha, encontararn sus cosas ahi, asi que buenas noches, el desayuno se comieza a servir a las siete y media, y el comedor se ciera a la nueve en punto, asi que traten de ser puntueles- explico Ginny, Harry penso que quiza ser prefectos era algo de familia que se habia saltado a lo que se trataba de Fred George y un poco Ron  
-¿Me vas a dejar hace algo- pregunto ofendido en broma Colin Creevey  
!Si¡- contesto Ginny -¿Podrias ir por mi gato, es que el castillo de noche meda miedo- dijo sacando la lengua un poco apenada  
-Deajalo, necesita conocer Hogwarts, pero hojala y no tope con la señora Norris- dijo Harry con un tono que parecio indicar desaer todo lo contrario, y estaba a punto de subir a su dormitorio, cuando aparecio en la ventana Hedwig, con un cajita atada a la pata, y una carta soteniendola en el pico, Ginny y Collin lo voltearon a ver, y Harry entonces se imagino que etsban esperando ue abriera la cajita, Hary espero que no fuera algo sospechoso que le hiciera tener que inventar una descabellada hsitoria, sin embargo no fue lo que el esperaba, pues la cajita estaba llena de dulces con una envolturas que tenian un logotipo "SW", Harry sonrio, pero luego desdoblo la carta

"Estimado señor Potter  
socio y accionista de los sortilegios Weasley

Saludos Harry, una vez pasadas las rigurosas formalidades legales, te saludamos con muchisimo gusto, y lamentamos habernos dejado absorber por nuestro trabajo, aprovechamos ue sufrimos un pequeño accidente de laboratorio para escribirte esta carta y enviarte una muestras de nuestros mas novedosos inventos, sin embargo, hay que aclarate que lo que uieras tu hacer con ellos es tu absoluta responsabilidad, pero en caso de tener exito, te rogamos que recoiendes a los que salen a Hogsmeade no olvidar visitar la nueva tienda de sortilegios Weasley, y si tu tambien nos quieres visitar, no encontraras en la cale del Gnomo despistado numero cuarenta y uno.  
Saludos a Ginny, Ron y Hermione

un saludo cordial de Fred y George Weasley

P.D. Esta carta es nuestro nuevo invento "cartas ultra seguras", el hechizo en el pergamino permite que solo el interesado pueda leer la carta, esperamos muchos pedidos.

P.D.2 Esperamos que no te hayan enojado, pero tomamos a Hedwig, lo que nos recordo que tenemos que comprarnos una lechuza propia

P.D.3 ¿Sonamos muy pretensiosos?

P.D.4 !Ya deja de leer quisuqilloso¡

P.D.5 !En serio, deja de leer¡

-¿Que es- prgunto Ginny  
-Nada, solo una carta de Fred y George-  
-¿Y que te cuentan-  
-Nada, solo han puesto en mis manos "evidencia que propiciara que sufara un doloroso y agonico castigo"- dijo Harry  
Ginny y el rieron, Collin no parecio comprender de que se reian

Hermione parecio en la sala comun, cargando a copo de nieve, Harry sintio un gran desoe de dormir, y de inmediato subio, pero Ginny abrazo con fuerza a su gato, y los tres se sentaron en sus butacas frente a el fuego, esperando a que Ron apareciera, Collin subio a su cuarto, asi que poco a poco, la sala comun se fue vaciando, Harry se auito la tunica, dejando al descubierto una pulsera rojo, lo que ilumino el rostro de Ginny  
!Si la esta usando¡- exclamo emocionada  
-¿Que!ah¡, la pulsera, si es muy bonita- dijo Harry  
Copo de nieve dio un extraño bufido que parecia ser de burla , Harry le dirigio una dura mirada, pero por fin Ron aparecio  
-¿Que hacen aqui- pregutno sorprendido  
-Ginny me comento que tienen añgo que decirme- dijo Hermione  
Ron y Harry oltearon a ver a Ginny, pero esta no les hizo caso, pues estaba mas entretenida jugando con copo de nieve  
-Bueno, hay algo- dijo Harry- en la madrugada asesinaron a Tisbe Tartarus-

Flashback a la madrugada del primero de septiembre  
Santuerio de Lesterfolk, Escocia

-No deberiamos de estar aqui- murmuro Tisbe Tartarus- incluso para los mas preparados esta prohibido-  
-¿Y crees que eso le va a importar al señor tenebroso- replico Snape desde el fondo de su capucha  
-Debegian de guagdag silencio, nos van a descubrguig- intervino Fleur  
-Pero son las ruinas de Lesterfolk, hay malos espiritus rondando la zona- susurro Tisbe

El bosque era oscuro, los rayos de la luna se filtraban con gran dificultad por las ramas, estaban ocultos entre los troncos al lado de un camino aparentemente abandonado, la niebla se levantaba facilmente a un metro del piso, y era tan densa como ninguna otra,en los linderos del bosque, muy a lo lejos se podian escuchar los murmullos que provocaba le lejana ciudad de Lesterfolk, cada uno de ellos mantenia una posicion, esperando la señal, allos eran el grupo mas en teoria mas debil, pero en todo el bosque, todos los miembros de la orden del fenix se encontraban disprersos, esperando una incursion del señor tenebroso, ese era el lugar que Voldemort se disponia a atacar antes de que todo hubiera pasado, sus mortifagos intentaron en vano entrar en las ruinas, pero Dumbeldore se los impidio, sin embargo ahora, con su regreso, sin duda se habia tardado en actuar.

Todas la noche, todas las noches desde que regreso, hubo un vigila en espera de que los movimientos volvieran, pues habia algo en las ruinas de Lesterfolk, y con la llegada de su mas poderoso servidor, el asesino serpiente, sin duda se disponia a atacar

-Silencio- susurro Bill apareciendo de la nada -Dumbeldore me envio a advertirle que si alguno de los mortifagos lo identifica, que continue con su papel, no podemos arriesgarnos-  
-Entendido Weasley, ahora cierra la boca- contesto Snpae con frialdad

Un encapuchado aparecio por el camino, a su paso, la niebla se hacia mas espesa, sus dedos eran largos, como las patas de una araña, y a pesar de la obscuridad, sus ojos destellaban con un rojo carmesi que causaba escalofrio, era sin duda Lord Voldemort, los cuatro magos que lo esperaban sintieron un gran panico al solo verlo, incluso Snape se tenso al verlo pasar, desprendia un aura maligna a muchos metros a la redonda, Bill era el unico que no parecia mostrar temor, contrastante con Tisbe, que parecia sudar miedo, pues sus dientes claqueteaban como castañuelas  
-Yo no deberia de estar aqui- murmuro - deberia de estar buscando un lugar para mi tienda, proveedores-  
-Silencio niña- apremio Snape -nos vas a descubrir-  
-Demasiado tarde "quejicus"-sonrio sensualmente una mujer de largo cabello rojo oscuro, con un antifaz-no comprendo como el señor tenebroso no se ha dado cuenta de quien es el verdadero traidor-  
-Cleopatra - susurro Snape asustado  
!Si quejicus, nueva y mejorada¡- sonrio la mortifago -¿como se encuentra tu cuarto de insectos Severus?

Ante los ojos de los jovenes, la mortifaga abrio su negra capa y envolvio a Snape con ella, Bill se quedo perplesjo, ¿como era posible que los hubieran descubierto, la mortifaga parecia disfrutar teniendo a Snape bajo su capa, Fleur tendio su varita e intento lanzar un hechizo  
!Tonta¡- sonrio burlona Bloodmary -este es territorio sagrado, la magia es anulada en los seres vivos, pero como yo no soy precisamente un ser vivo, toma!Expectro Kadavris¡-  
Una luz verde golpeo a Fleur y la arrojo al camino, donde Voldemort la observo con desprecio a su paso, sin embargo, paso a su lado ignorandola, como si fuera una gran basura, y continuo su camino, Fleur noto que dos perros, uno lanco y otro negro caminaban a su lado, y llevaba arrastrando algo con una correa, era un bulto, una persona, envuelta en capas negras

!Protego¡- exclamo Snape, provocando que Bloodmary lo "escupiera" debajo de su capa, lo que la mortifago encontraba muy divertido  
-Sigues odiando, ¿eh quejicus- se burlo la mortifago, pero tadavia no eres rival para mi, ve a jugar con tu estuche de pociones, te prometo que si lo haces, no le dire al señor tenebroso que su fiel quejicus es el traidor-  
Snape parecia asustado, su cara era de un blanco igual al de la cera, Voldemort ya iba muchos pasos mas alla, perdiendose entre la densa niebla  
-Recuerda el plan Tisbe, hay que seguir la estrategia- murmuro Bill al ver como Snape desaparecia frente a sus ojos, Bloodmary le dirigio una incomoda mirada a los dos jovenes  
!Por dios, si tan solo son niños¡- exclamo sorprendida -eso significa que Dumbeldore esta bajando sus estandares de calidad, pobre anciano, veamos, ¿pelirrojo, sin duda un Weasley, dime niño  
-Bill- murmuro Bill con la mandibula aprteda y la varita lista  
-Bueno, Bill Weasley, ¿por que se empeñan en luchar siempre en contra de los poderosos, treinta y tres generaciones viviendo en la miseria y aun asi no comprenden que su poder los podria llevar a la cima- sonrio la mortifago- se torturan los miembros de tu familia, esa maldicion no les permite hacer mas, siempre protegiendo al indefenso, sirviendo al desvalido, entregame a Potter y dejare que tu seas el nuevo Jorgunmander, señor Weasley, esa es la mejor oferta que puedo hacerle a alguien, en especial con una historia como la tuya, o si te niegas, vamos a ver como se encuentra tu cuarto de insectos pelirrojo-  
-Eso no funciona conmigo bruja- sonrio Bill desafiante - tienes razon, yo y mi familia estamos malditos, pero eso no implica que me convierta en un autentico maldito, yo por lo menos todavia puedo sentir amor y odio-  
-Golpe bajo- sonrio con sensualidad Bloodmary- pero eso no me importa, vamos a ver que secretos ocultas!Accio Weasley¡-  
La capa se abrio y Bill sintio como era jalado hacia el interiro de la mortifaga, pero dejo al descubierto un horrible cuerpo compuesto por barro, tierra, insectos y gusanos, hojarasca, Bill sintio nauceas, intento utilizar su arita, pero ningun hechizo funcionaba, la fuerza con la que era jalado era cada vez mas fuerte, el tronco del que se estaba agarranndo comenzaba a despegarse desde las raices, pero de repente, la succion desaparecio, pero Bill maldijo al ver que Tisbe habia sido capturada por su capa, y la mortifgo sonreia  
-¿Que se siente que alguien te este arrancando el alma niña- sonreia Bloodmary  
desde el interior de la capa se escuchabala voz de Tisbe murmurando con histeria "niña, mala, fea, pesadilla, dolor, miedo, estupida, mala, fea, "  
-¿Que murmuras-  
!No le contestes Tisbe, concentrate en algo y no dejes de pensar en ello- le grito Bill  
!Silencius¡- exclamo Bloodmary molesta !Desmaius¡, y no te mato por que me puedes ser util mas adelante  
-"el principio del hechizo morfologico se deriva de la aplicacion correcta de los hechizos...de los hechizos..."- murmuraba Tisbe  
-¿Estas tratando de hablar en mi idoma- pregunto Blodmary-¿Se supone que eso son hechizos, si apenas y puedes prender una fogata sin quemarte los dedos-  
Debajo de la capa, Tisbe se revovia como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque  
-¿Recuerdas el ultimo dia que viste con vida a tu madre, ¿que fue lo que te dijo, "eres una estupida que va a avergonzar a tu padre para toda su vida"- se brulo Bloodmary -Pobre niña estupida, no hay lugar en ningun sitio para ti en nuestro mundo!Casi eres una squibb¡, no comprendo como Dumbeldore te acepto en su grupillo, ¿sera por que esperaba que fueras la centecima parte de poderosa que tu padre, pobre Teodorhus, incluso hoy se sentiria tan humillado de haberte concebido,y dime, ¿Que se siente que te aranquen el alma-  
Tisbe dio un gran aullido de dolor, como si le stuvieran aplicando la maldicion Cruciatis  
-Eres una insignificante y fallido intento de bruja, y tu te provocaste, ¿Acaso las runas y la aritmancia te estan sirviendo ahora de algo, ¿Esas ciencias de squibbs te llevaron a algo en la vida,¿Me pregunto de que te servira ahora tu conocimiento, ¿Hay alguna runa para detenerme, una conjuncion de numeros que te revelaban que hot ibas a morir,¿Un hermoso molde tratando de impresionar a ese idiota de "Bill Weasley", con el exito de un negocio que ni siquiera pudiste mantener a flote?  
-Soy un miembro de la orden del fenix- rugio Tisbe histerica desde el interiro de la capa -soy una bruja con doce T.I.M.Os y ocho E.X.T.A.S.Is, puedo decifrar cualquier codigo y convertirlo en una sucia rima, si eso se necesita para que cierres tu apestoso hoci...  
-No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que eres una basura - sonrio Bloodmary  
-"Albrish" significa "felicidad"- murmuraba Tisbe para evitar caer en estado de shock- conjugado con "lidrwer" significa felicidad en la muerte y convinado con...y convinado con...-  
-Tus concimientos podran ser tan intracendentes como inutiles, sin embargo mi poder quiza pueda servir para educarte a ti, remedo de bruja, ahora, lecion uno: cuando el amor de tu vida este a tu alcanze y cerca de ti, no lo dejes ir, o se ira a los brazos de alguien mas joen y hermoso que tu..-  
!CALLATE¡- exclamo Fleur apareciendo detras de Blodmary, golpenadola con un pesado tronco, pero no la golpeo, pues antes de que el impacto ocurriera, Bloodmary desaparecio en una voluta de humo y reaparecio para absorber a Fleur, pero esta no grito, sino que sonrio  
-¿Sabes- comento la chica francesa -Crei que estaguia asustada cuando te volviega a veg, pero no lo estoy...solo existe una pegsona como tu en todo este mundo, y para decirte la vegdad, si quiegues venceg a Hagui, no vasa teneg ninguna opogtunidad, tal vez seas la maestga en tegog, en aislamiento, en pegdida, en dolog, en odio, pero no tienes idea de lo que es el amog, no entiendes las emociones mecanicas de pegsonas que se mantienen unidas y se apoyan el uno al otgo, en vegdad egues bastante vulnegable ante mi y ante Bill, y si te llegagas a topag con Hagui, te haguia pedazos-  
!Cierra la boca - sonrio Bloodmary arrojandola de su capa!Entonces hare pedazos a tus amigos¡

Tisbe estaba sosollando a unos metros de ella, lloraba a lagrima tendida  
-Soy una inutil- murmuraba -yo sabia que no debia estar aqui, en verdad soy una inutil-  
Fleur le dio una bofetada  
-Pog favog Tisbe, no es momento de pegdeg los estguibos, vamos a seguig el plan sin Bill y el señog Sevegus, los otgos deben de estag cegca-  
!Si¡, snif , has de pensar que soy una tonta- murmuro Tisbe apenada  
!Pog supuesto que no¡- dijo e inexplicablemente abrazandola -Todos tenemos nuestro "cuagto de insectos" y si lo ignogamos, ya no somo humanos y nos convegtimos en alguien como esa cguiatuga¡, Vamos-  
-Pero Bill-  
-No le pasaga nada, este es teguitoguio saggado, incluos esa bruja no le puede tocag un elo de su cuegpo-

Voldemort llego caminando al centro del bosque, donde habia varios monolitos en forma circular, arrastrando a ese bulto, al centro de la formacion rocosa habia una especia de altar, con runas talladas en todo su superficie, pero habia alguien esperandolo pacientemente en ese lugar, un anciano de larga barba plateada y lentes de media luna descansando sobre su torcida nariz aguileña, que sin embargo le dirigia una mirada asesina, contrastante con la serenidad que su rostro expresaba  
-Buenas noches Tom- dijo con cortez educacion  
-Dumbeldore- siseo Voldemort con todo el odio que le pudo impregnar  
-No tengo que decirte por que estoy aqui, ¿cierto- pregunto Dumbeldore  
-Obviamente quieres evitar que utilize este altar- contesto Voldemort con aparente educacion -Pero incluso un hechizero como tu no puede evitar que un gran hechizero como yo haga uso de sus derechos y utilize el altar de Lesterfolk como yo crea conveniente-  
-No, estoy aqui para pedirte de favor que no lo uses-  
Voldemort dio una estridente carcajada  
-Pues me temo que muy a pesar mio, voy a desatender tu "peticion", y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo, es territorio sagrado e incluos un mago como yo sabe las consecuencias que implicaria derramar sangre en un lugar como este- dijo Voldemort con suficiencia, dirigiendole una retadora mirada a Dumbeldore, impregnada de odio  
-Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa que utilizar magia para evitar que lleves a cabo tu cometido- dijo Dumbeldore con desicion empuñando su varita  
-Sin embargo, yo no quiero enemistarme con las fuerzas primarias de este mundo, asi que me disculparas si no te doy el honor de batirme a duelo contigo, para eso traje a "mi querido hijo" para que le hagas frente, y haber si esta vez te dignas en darle una muerte, que vaya que si se la merece!Venga Jorgunmander, despierta¡-  
Voldemort jalo la cadena, y el bulto no resulto ser otro que Jorgunmander, que berreaba como perro rabioso  
-En el nombre del señor, ¿Que le has hecho- exclamo Dumbeldore impresionado, pues Jorgunmander actuaba como un animal salvaje  
-Un castigo por defraudarme- comento Voldemort con actitud critica - mi idea era matarlo para dar un castigo ejemplar a los mortifagos que me fallaron hace un mes, pero creo que esto es mejor, le castigara el orgullo por un largo rato cuando recupere su conciencia humana, asi que no necesitara de magia para matarte, pues en estos nstantes, es el animal mas peligroso sobre la faz de la tierra-  
Voldemort solto la cadena, Jorgunmander olfateo la mano de su amo  
!Matalo¡- ordeno Voldemort, y se lo arrojo a Dumbeldore, el cual movio la cabeza decepcionado

-¿Donde estan todos- pregunto Fleur caminando hacia el centro del bosque  
A su lado, Tisbe todavia sollozaba, cuando una chispas aparecieron en el cielo, eran de color rojo, lo que significaba que fuera del bosque, alejados del perimetro de la ona sagrada, la batalla ya habia comenzado, la ordn del fenix combatia a los mortifagos  
-¿Que haceg- murmuro Fleur preocupada  
-Apegarnos al plan- sollozo Tisbe- El profesor Dumbeldore sin duda necesitara ayuda-  
!Coguecto¡- exclamo Fleur !Y que Meglin nos bendiga¡-

Voldemort no le presto atencion mas a Dumbeldore, por alguna razon, no queria lastimar a Jorgunmander, por lo que aparecia y se desaparecia, intentando llegar a Voldemort, pero Jorgunmander se interponia en cada intento.  
Voldemort tocaba las runas, y recitaba hechizos en lenguas desconocidas, los simbolos se iluminaban con luces verdes y plateadas, y cuando pronuncio una oracion en parsel, incluso los monolitos se iluminaron, y una figura serpenteante aparecio en el cielo, miraba a Voldemort con arrogancia, pero Voldemort lo miraba furioso  
!¿Creiste que podrias escapar de mi?¡- rugio Voldemort, la figura de luz no se inmuto  
!TU DEBERIS DE ESTAR MUERTO¡- exclamo la figura  
!Pero incluso en la muerte era tu deber servirme¡- le riño Voldemort  
!PUES ERA MI OPORTUNIDAD PARA LIBRARME DE USTED¡- dijo la figura  
-Pues tienes una oportunidad mas de servirme- dijo Voldemort - revelame lo que le robaste a esos engreisdos hace dieciseis años-  
-¿CON QUE SENTIDO- comento burlona la criatura !SI DE TODOS MODOS ESTAS DESTINADO A...¡-  
!A callar¡- dijo Voldemort !Tu solo dime lo que yo necesito saber¡-  
-Los altos han decidido y creen que ya es el momento, la mestiza ya esta rondando confundida entre los vivos, mezclada entre los no magos, pero los altos han decidido que el guia sea tambien el guardian, y desde antes de se "desaparicion" mi señor, el guia habia logrado encontrar a la princesa, y esto le interesa a usted, pues la princesa es la que decidira quien vive o muere-  
Voldemort analizo las palabras, pero aterradoramente, las tomo son extrema tranquilidad  
!Maldita Evans¡- murmuro con odio -cuando logre mi objetivo, voy a ir a buscarte hasta el infierno, y te juro que vas a pagar por todo-  
Luego volteo a ver a Jorgunmander y sonrio  
-El hechizo del buen Scott terminara hasta que mate a alguien, asi que Dumbeldore, te recomiendo que pienses en huir de el por un tiempo, hojala no tengamos que volvernos a ver-  
Y con tranquilidad, "apago" las runas,precenciando como la figura serpenteante se disolvia en la bruma de la noche y luego, como si estuviera de dia de campo, regreso caminando por donde habia llegado flanqueado por sus hermosos perros, y se topo con Fleur Y Tisbe, la cual no pudo controlar su vegija de la terrorifica impresion, Voldemort paso a su lado con indiferencia, nuevamente como si fueran una gran basura insignificante  
!Bloodmary, se que estas ahi a pesar de que te lo prhibi¡- murmuro molesto Voldemort -Pero mata a estas niñas y vigila que Dumbeldore no maltrate mucho a Jorgunmanmder-  
Como si fuera un fantasma formandose de la tierra, Bloodmary aparecio  
-Si amo, como usted ordene- dijo servilmente con esa sensual voz y atravez de su antifaz les dirigio una extraña mirada a las dos brujas que les puso la piel de gallina  
Voldemort continuo caminando hasta perderse de la vista con sus dos perros flanqueandolo

!Impedimenta¡- exclamo Bloodmary, y le dio a Fleur, entonces Tisbe noto que la varita de la mortfaga era su misma mano e intento arrebatarsela, pero Bloodmary la miro a los ojos, con satisfaccion y lujuria  
-No creas que me olvidado de ti- sonrio crulmente  
!No tengo por que temerte¡- mintio Tisbe, la verdad era que estaba totalmente aterrada  
!Fuerte como un doxy¡, ¿No es asi señorita Tartarus, siempre escapando de todo- dijo Bloodmary -¿Por que no regresamos a tu cuarto de insectos, pero esta vez te dejo ahi,¿Que tal si te dejo en uno de esos vulgares recuerdos tuyos, por que se lo que esta pasando por tu mente, Se lo que has estado pensando todos estos años, de "Bill", de como lo odiaste por la timidez, la debilidad y la restriccion que te mostro despues de tu "accidente" con ese vampiro, como deseaste tenerlo enmedio de tus piernas en vez que a ese muerto que te sometio a su voluntad, el odio que sentiste por ti misma cuando cuando el se alejo, ya no pudieron ser los mismos, el te olvido, mira con "que" te remplazo, mientras tu te aferraste a la esperanza de que todo quedara en el pasado y el regresara a tus brazos-  
Tisbe estaba palida de la impresion, pero analizaba el cuerpo de Bloodmary  
-Eres un espiritu, una especie de forma de vida sin cuerpo, pero que necesita de una forma fisica para que los demas noten tu existencia- dijo Tisbe tan palida como la nieve  
-Crees que ya enfrentaste lo peor,¿No es asi- exclamo Bloodmary con enojo -¿Crees que sobrevivoir a un corazon roto te hace mas fuerte y especial, cuando lo unico que queda de ti son pateticos escombros emocionales...Estas muerta por dentro Tisbe Tartarus, desde que te entregaste a ese vampiro, y nunca mas podras reponerte, aceptalo y suicidate-  
Bloodmary dio media vuelta y se dirigio donde Fleur estaba inmovilizada  
!Tisbe, ayuda el pgofesog Dumbeldog, yo puedo entguetenegla el tiempo suficiente¡-  
Tisbe la volteo a ver Fleur, que estaba siendo envuelta por la capa de Bloodmary, pero se encontraba completamente serena y hasta sonriente, Y luego alcanzo al profesor Dumbeldore pasando apuros por no tocar a Jorgunmander, cuando Tisbe callo en cuenta de algo y sonrio con demencia, tomo su varita y comenzo a caminar trastablillantemente hacia Jorgunmander  
!INCENDIO¡- grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo unas debiles chispas salieron de la punte de su varita, Jorgunmander sufria para alcanzar a Albus Dumbeldore, el cual parecia quererlo capturar sin dañarlo  
!INCENDIO¡- volvio a gritar y esta vez, el hechizo se impacto en Jorgunmander, el cual dejo de perseguir a Dumbeldore y se lanzo contra la yugular de Tisbe, atacandola como si se tratara de un perro hambriento, desgarrando la ena de la chica, la cual no exclamaba nada, y solo pudo ver a Dumbeldore que corria hacia ellos enfurecido  
Cuendo la sengre toco sus labiso, Jorgunmander recupero la conciencia, y se solto del cuello de Tisbe, la cual agonizaba, pero no daba un solo indicio de dolor, solo sus ojos derramaan lagrimas, Jorgunmander tomo conciencia  
-¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba que me hiciera ese desgraciado, me convirtio en vampiro¡- exclamo Jorgunmander -¿Y por que huelo a perro quemado!Nada huele peor que el cabellos de perro mojado¡-  
Dumbeldore lo hizo a un lado para recoger el cuerpo de Tisbe, y Jorgunmander lo reconocio, y fue el quien dio un respingo de pavor  
-¿Que diablos haces aqui- pregunto aterrado hasta la punta de los cabellos  
Dumbeldore lo volteo a ver ceñudo y triste, y le dio la espalada  
!¿Como te atreves a darme la espalda?¡- exclamo ofendido Jorgunmander  
Pero Dumbeldor estaba mas preocupado en salvarle la vida a Tisbe  
!Vamos señorita Tartarus, no se deje morir¡- le susrraba al oido, pero Tisbe lloraba, su respiracion entrecortada era el unico ruido que rompia el silencio  
Jorgunmander poco a poco tomaba conciencia de donde estaba, tocandose los labiso, cubiertos de sangre y revisandose los dientes  
-Bueno, no tengo colmillos afilados, lo que significa que no soy un chupasangre- comento como si sostuviera una platia amable con Dumbeldore -Y si en estos momentos no tengo mi varita clavada en el trasero, sinifica que estamos en territorio sagrado, ¿o me equivoco viejo-  
Dumbeldore lo ignoraba, Tisbe estaba dejando de respirar, sus ojos eran un autentico mar  
-¿Acaso yo la mate- pregunto Jorgunmander con descaro!mierda¡, maldito señor tenebroso, soy una muestra andante de maldiciones el colmo seria que mañana me mordiera un hombre lobo y me defecara una arpia, bueno viejito, nos estamos viendo, y acuerdate que tu sigues siendo el primero en mi lista negra- dijo Jorgunmander dandole una palmadita a Dumbeldore  
Y se alejo por el camino tarareando uan cancion

Bloodmary era vencida en su juego por Fleur, la cual salia de su capa con indignacion  
-¿Como te atgueviste a haceg eso- bufo ofendida dandole una bofetada !Pog lo menos invitame un tgago y una cena pgimego, no soy ese tipo de chicas¡-  
-¿Que eres- pregunto Bloodmary con admiracion  
Jorgunmander aparecio detras de la mortifago con expresion de asco  
!Me pareces repugnante Cleopatra, veinte años y no puedes mejorar tus habitos¡- exclamo Jorgunmander  
!Jugy¡, ¿mataste al anciano-  
-Nop, una niña murio en su lugar, lastima se dejo morir, y me pregunte, ¿por que alguien se deja morir, y luego me rspondi!Ah si, debio de haber conocido a Bloodmary- dijo el asesino serpiente como si fuera un niño de ocho años- y yas has la marca tenebrosa y volvamos a la guarida, necesito bañarme urgentemente, y sabes que es lo pero, que voy a oler a perro quemado mojado, eso es lo peor que puede uno oler-  
Fleur estaba desconcertada por que de pronto la hubieran ignorado, pero Bloodmary le apunto con su mano, la cual era un tronco nudoso con cinco ramitas como dedos, y dio un respingo, pensando que la iban a ejecutar  
-No te asustes niña, todavia no mereces morir, 1Morsmorde¡-  
Y cuando la calavera esmeralda aparecio en el cielo, Bloodmary rodeo con su capa a Jorgunmander y ambos desaparecieron  
Fleur no dudo y corrio donde el profesor Dumbeldore sostenia a Tisbe, la chica cerro sus ojos para que sus ultimas lagrimas se confundieran con su sangre, Fleur sintio una gran tristeza, y al voltear a ver al profesor Dumbeldore, este reflejaba el mismo sentimiento, Tisbe expiro en sus brazos, Fleur sintio algo extraño, no le caia bien esa chica, pues siempre coqueteaba descaradamente con Bill, pero esa noche, la conocio mejor que cualquiera, debido a una bizarra situacion, pero aun asi esa chica no debia de haber pertenecido a la orden del fenix  
-¿Eso piensas- le pregunto el profesor Dumbeldore  
-Si- afirmo Fleur con un hilo de voz  
-Pues hasta esta noche, yo pensaba lo mismo de ti, pero no pude tener mayor equivocacion, era ella quien no debio de serlo, y me alegro de haber contratado a la mejor maestra contra las artes oscuras que me he podido topar en toda mi vida.-


	27. La aparicion de los Gayfeles

CAPITULO VEINTISIETE  
LA APRICION DE LOS GAYFELES

-Que malo- comento Hermione -comenzaba a caerme bien-  
-Bueno chicos, los dejo con su ronda - dijo Ginny dando un perezoso bozteso  
-¿Cual ronda- exclamo Ron  
-Nos toca la primera ronda- dijo Hermione con frialdad -¿O tanta comida te hizo olvidarlo-  
Ron bajo la cabeza derrotado  
-Bueno, que tengan buena ronda- sonrio Ginny - y tu tambien Harry, que tengas buenos sueños-  
-Gracias Ginny- contesto este  
Y tras esas palabras, cada uno tomo su rumbo; Ron Y hermione salieron a los pasillos, y Ginny Y Harry subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones,  
la sala comun quedo vacia

Ginny subio hsta la puerta que tenia un letrero manuscrito que decia "quinto curso", y al entrar, espero encontar a sus compañeras ya dormidas, pero se las topo, aun desempacando  
-Hola chicas- sonrio-¿que tal su verano?  
Las compañeras de Ginny eran tres chicas mas, Cadica Angelflower, una chica delgada, con hermosas coletas en su cabello castaño, ojos de color miel y de caracter imaginativo y romantico; Neftis Nithangale, de menuda figura, con hermosos ojos negros y cabello azul, al igual que Ginny amante de los gatos y de el caracter mas tierno que Ginny pudiera haber conocido jamas y Vilandra Fireblack, esta ultima, la chica mas lista de su curso, una especie de Hermione del quinto curso, de complexion similar a la suya (de Ginny), con su cabello rubio a los hombros y una expresion de concentracion perpetua, a esta ultima a quien Ginny menos se temia encontrar, pues ella estaba segura que seria a Vilandra a quien nombrarian prefecta y no a ella  
!Hola Ginny¡- contestaron al unisono Neftis y Cadica  
Pero Vilandra solo desempacaba sus libros (que eran muchos) y los acomodaba en el librero del dormitorio  
-¿Tu que hiciste en tu verano- pregunto Neftis con una tierna sonrisa  
-Nada interesante - contesto Ginny -Lo de siempre, trabajar en verano limpiando casas para ganarme unos galeones, ¿pero ustedes que hicieron-  
-Papa me llevo a un curso de defensa magica Totenham, por eso de que los dementors andan sueltos, pero fue muy poco tiempo para aprender a hacer un Patronus- contesto Neftis  
-Pues yo fui a Rumania, mi primo me invito a una reservacion de dragones, crei que me iba a topar con tu hermano Charlie, Ginny, pero no fue asi-  
-Es que vino de visita estas vacaciones a Inglaterra este varano- se apresuro a decir Ginny  
-¿Y tu Vivis, que hiciste en tu vacaciones- pregunto Neftis  
-Estudiar- contesto con frialdad  
-¿Estas enojada conmigo verdad- comento Ginny -Si es por lo de la insignia de prefecto, creeme que yo soy la menos contenta con eso-  
-Pues no lo parece- murmuro Vilandra - y tambien me entere que esa chica Lovegood con la que te juntas tambien la hicieron prefecto, ¿Que ya no hay justicia en este mundo para la gente que estudia-  
-¿Que estas tratando de decir- pregunto Ginny irritada  
-¿No es obvio- exclamo Vilandra enfadada -Dumbeldore no tomo en cuenta las calificaciones, tu y Lovegood son prefectas por haberse atrevido a retar a Umbridge-  
-Vivi, si te acuerdas, solo superaste a Ginny en calificacion por que tu cursas una asignatura mas que ella- comento Neftis con timidez  
!No la defiendas Neftis¡- exclamo Vilandra con los ojos enrojecidos- Pues tu y Dumbeldore pueden meterse esa insignia de prefecto por el...-  
!Vilandra¡- exclamo Ginny !Si lo que tanto quieres es la insignia, mañana voy a hablar con McGonogall para que te la de, por que yo renuncio a ser prefecta¡-  
!No necesito tu lastima, ni la de ninguno de ustedes, buenas noches¡- y sin decir mas, corrio las cortinas de su cama  
Todas se quedaron sin habla ante tales palabras, pero el maullido de un gato rompio el incomodo silencio, Neftis de inmediato identifico que era, un hermoso especimen de pelaje blanco  
!Copo de nieve¡- exclamo Ginny sonriente  
!Que preciosidad de animal¡- exclamo Neftis -¿Es tuyo Ginny-  
-Aja, me lo encontre en San Mungo, y mis papas me dejaron tenerlo, por fin tengo una mascota de mi propiedad- explico Ginny complacida, abrazando cariñosamente a su gato  
-¿Me lo prestas- pregutno Neftis  
!Claro¡- sonrio Ginny y le paso de regazo a regazo a "copo de nieve", y Neftis le acaricio el vientre con cariño, que incluso provoco que el gato ronroneara, pero tambien se dieron cuenta de una cosa  
-"Copo de nieve", no eres el, eres ella- sonrio Ginny - mucho mejor, asi que este cuarto sera solo de mujeres-  
-Si, tu gatita es mucho mas bonita que ese patizambo de Crooshank- comento Cadica.

Pasaron otra media hora hablando de las vacaciones de verano, hasta que se escucho la campana del reloj, era media noche, y el dia de mañana daba inicio uno de los mas dificiles cursos de un estudiante en Hogwarts, asi que se metieron a sus camas y cayeron rendidas casi de inmediato, y cuando las respiraciones indicaron que las cuatro estaban dormidas, el gato se deseperezo de los pies de la cama de Ginny y se transformo en Albia Dumbeldore, la cual tenia su cabello desordenado  
-malditas- murmuro - y Potter si que me las paga esta vez-  
Y se dispuso a salir de la habitacion, pero primero paso frente a un espejo para acomodarse el cabello, y al reflejarse en el, descubrio a un sujeto, un chico sentado en la cama de Ginny, y volteo asustada a verlo, pero ya no se encontraba ahi, por lo que nuevamente volvio a dirigir la mirada al espejo, y el chico volvioa aparecer, su cabello era negro y tenia una tunica de Hogwarts con el escudo de Slytherin, y la saludaba con una hipocrita sonrisa, y paseaba su dedo por las mejillas de Ginny, que se estremecia aun dormida por esta accion, Albia volvio a separar la mirada del espejo y la dirigio hacia la cama de Ginny, y entonces comprendio, y saco su varita, y se la apunto a su garganta  
!Silencius¡- murmuro y el sonido de su voz desaparecio, pero tomo hizo aprecer un espejo en su mano  
¿Que haces tu aqui? gesticulo Albia  
No es asunto de tu incumbencia le contesto el chico, pero fue como si los dos sostuvieran una conversacion normal, Ryddle parecia escuchar perfectamente la voz de Albia y esta captar la de Ryddle  
¿Que haces junto a Ginny Weasley?  
Ya te dije, no te importa  
¿Que demonios eres?  
¿Preguntas que y no quien?  
Por que es obvio que no eres un ser comun, pues tu identidad la conozco, pero crei que estabas cautivo en el alma de esta niña  
Por que ya no soy un simple recuerdo aferrado a ella, me han convertido en parte de ella, y no tienes idea de como me repugna eso

Albia analizo un instante, pero luego le apunto con la varita a Ginny  
Dime lo que esta sucediendo o aqui mismo mato a esta niña y con ella tu te vas al infierno gesticulo Albia  
Alardeas sonrio nervioso Ryddle  
¿Me crees capaz de alardear en algo relacionado contigo?

La sonrisa de Ryddle vacilo  
¡Por que no lo ves por ti misma? ofrecio servilmente Ryddle  
Por que no dudo que vas a intentar algo en contra mia en cuanto entre en el plano astral contesto Albia  
No dudes que deseo hacerte sufrir, pero si Weasley no lo ordena no puedo ni siuiera tocarte un pelo declaro Ryddle  
¿Que eres?  
Otra vez esa pregunta, lo que me deberis de preguntar no es "que", sino "quien" gesticulo Rydle  
Bueno, ¿Quien eres?  
El segundo Gayfel de Ginevre Molly Weasley contesto Ryddle con una mueca de desprecio a la misma Ginny Pero no creas que me voy a resignar a servirle a esta ridicula niña, pero ven, te invito a que conoscaz a Weasley como yo la conozco

Albia no dudo esta vez, pero antes se convirtio en gato, pues si encontraban a una peligrosa profuga de Azkaban en un dormitorio del colegio, pondria en peligro todo el plan, y entonces, hio "el salto" a el alma de Ginny

Pero si ella pensaba que la mente de Harry en el plano astral habia resultado la ms deprimente que habia visto, se habia equivocado indudablemente, pues Ginny resultaba contrastantemente aterradora, su mente era mucho mas complicada, y lo primero que encontro fue una vereda de ladrillos rojos y amarillos que se extendia hasta el horiozonte, a los lados del camino, se levantaban arcos con solidas puertas cerradas, alternadas del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo, cada puerta era diferente, las del lado derecho eran de cierto modo "alegres" y las del lado izquierdo "tenebrosas"  
!Una chica con la mente ordenada¡- comento Albia -¿Por que cuando digo algo gracioso, no hay nadie cerca-  
-Yo lo escuche- dijo Tom Ryddle a su lado -y francamente eres pesima comediante-  
Albia levanto su varita para amordasarlo, pero Ryddle opuso resistencia  
-Ya no soy un intruso estupida, como te dije antes, me convirtieron en su guardian y si me lastimas, la lastimas-

-¿Que ironia no- sonrio Albia  
-Una muy cruel por cierto- añadio Rydle -pero la estupida Weasley aun no me ha sometido, podria dañarte con todo el dolor del mundo, pero eso la pondria en alerta, y no quiero que eso suceda, no aun-  
-¿Donde estamos- pregunto Albia  
-Esa respuesta parece tonta, pero de todos modos te la dire, como tu dices, Weasley es una mente ordenada, asi que aquiestan sus emociones, encerradas con los recuerdos que estas le hacen experimentar, no como la caotica alma de Potter, pero en cada puerta, esta encerrada una emocion, y esta chica vaya y si que es emotiva, por ejemplo, a tu derecha, tienes su inocencia, por favor abre la puerta-  
Albia obedecio, pero con solo tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta cayo, revelando "un cuarto" vacio y desolado, Albia se asusto  
-Comprendiste bien, Ginny Weasley es todo menos que inocente, de eso me encargue yo hace cuatro años, me alimente con todos sus recuerdos de esa inocencia, ella ya no sabe ni lejanamente lo que es ser inocente  
-¿Y te jactas de eso- pregunto Albia enojada  
-Esta chiquilla es un mar de emociones en ebullicion, he estado atrapado cuatro años aqui y ella me conoce tan bien como yo la conosco a ella, o incluso mejor, como reprime la verguenza que llega a sentir por ser pobre, como sufre por que todo el mundo que conoce la ignora, la tristeza que le provoca no ser de mas utilidad a todo mundo, la lujuria que reprime, por que ya te dije, Ginny Weasley lo es todo, menos inocente- dijo Tom Ryddle con suficiencia  
Albia caminaba a su lado, asqueada por el placer que sentia Ryddle al decirle eso, pero la chica de ojos azules se negaba a tocar mas puertas, temerosa de descubrir algo que no le incumbiera, aunque Ryddle la tentaba a hacerlo, y asi continuaron hasta que el camino se acabo, y llegaron a una gran puerta, la mas grande de todas, con siete gruesos y pesados cerrojos, cada uno con un candado, sin embargo en el septimo cerrojo faltaba un candado  
!El gran secreto de Ginny Weasley esta del otro lado de esa puerta¡- sonrio malicioso Ryddle  
Albia se acerco a la puerta recorriendo con las manos cada una de las cerraduras, y estuvo a punto de utilizar su varita, cuando escucho que le susurraban al oido  
-La curiosidad mato al gato- dijo la dulce voz de una mujer  
Ryddle habia desaparecido, en su lugar habia una chica pelirroja, alta, menuda y con una expresion de enojo, Albia dudo  
-¿Ginny Weasley-  
-No- dijo la chica con seriedad - solo tome la forma que Ginevre piensa que es la ideal, mi verdadera forma es incomprensible para la mente humana-  
-¿Quien eres- pregunto Albia  
-Soy Lio, el Gayfel de Ginevre Weasley, soy yo quien tiene que preguntarte quien eres tu y que hacias con esa rastrera imitacion de Gayfel-  
-Soy Deidre Lucrecia Albia Rubiconia Dumbeldore, y soy una bruja que domina las artes de la psicomancia, y estoy aqui por que a esta niña le debo un gran favor-  
-¿Ah si- pregunto con indiferencia el gayfel -pero eso no me explica que hacias con ese rastrero de Ryddle-  
-El me guio aqui- exclamo Albia poniendose a la defensiva, pues la actitud del espiritu guardian le daba una mala espina  
-El te guio aqui por que sabe que solo una bruja con tu preparacion podra abrir los candadose que se han pusto sobre Ginevre- declaro el espiritu con arrogancia -Sin embargo, yo siempre he estado aqui para proteger esos secretos, pero la reina Puck me dejo salir de esa puerta- dijo señalando la puerta con candados- pero tambien ese malparido recuerdo consiguio poder, ahora es mi compañero en mi mision de proteger lo que hay detras de la puerta, pero parece que el quiere a toda costa sabr lo ue hay dentro-  
-¿Y que hay adentro que es necesario que un gayfel lo protega- pregutno Albia dudosa  
-¿Y crees que se lo voy a decir a una bruja como tu- pregunto sarcastica el gayfel  
-Al menos asi sabre si debo de asesinarte o no- sentencio Albia  
-Eres arrogante, me recuerdasa a alguien- dijo el gayfel con una sonrisa -pero aun asi no puedo confiar en ti completamente, no con ese rastrero de Ryddle rondando por ahi, pero tu sinceridad merece una recompensa, asi que sabras que detras de esa puerta hay un poder de tal magnitud, que si es convocado por no digamos Lord Voldemort (Albia sintio un escalofrio al oir ese nombre), pues hasta la mas leve corrupcion del mas insignificante mago afin a el lado tenebroso, las consecuencias serian catastroficas-  
-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Albia con ironia  
-Y respecto a asesinarme, no creo que tengas oportunidad ante mi, pero es bueno que aun tengas ilusiones- dijo el gayfel hiriente  
-Pero tu eres un gayfel,¿ por que no acabas con Ryddle tu sola- pregunto Albia  
-Por que Ginevre no lo quiere dejr ir- apunto tajantemente el Gayfel - Pero me preocupa que tome de nuevo poder sobre ella, yo no puedo defender lo que contiene la puerta si es la misma Ginevre quien se los entregue-  
-Lo estas diciendo como si esa niña fuera a convertirse al lado oscuro en cuanto se lo propongan-  
-"El poder corrompe, y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente"- dijo el gayfel -y Ryddle lo sabe, y no creas que con el poder que ha conseguido de esto no dudara en usarlo en contra de Ginevre, despues de todo, es a ella a quien la profecia se refiere-  
-¿Cual profecia- pregunto Albia  
Pero el rostro del gayfel se ensombrecio  
-Creo que ya hable de mas, sin embargo hay algo que si debes de saber, y es que por el momento estoy logrando conener a Ryddle, pero no se ni tengo tiempo para saber por que se ha convertido en un gayfel, cosa que por tu infortunada intromision en el campo astral de Ginevre, es tu deber averiguar a toda costa, y no creo que te sea dificil, pues si no me equivoco tu eres su mascota- dijo burlona  
!Yo no soy mascota de nadie¡- exclamo enfadada Albia  
-Si, como quieras, pero te recomiendo que regreses a tu cuerpo, pues Ginevre ya esta a punto de despertar-  
Albia cerro los ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir, ya se encontraba de regreso en su cuerpo, en su forma de gato, y los primero rayos del sol despuntaban por la ventana, en el reloj eran las seis y media de la mañana, y ahora era ella quien se moria de sueño, por lo que se recosto a los pies de Ginny y cerro los ojos con gran cansancio.

Harry abrio los ojos y a tientas busco sus lentes, y antes de abrir completamente los ojos, dio un descomunal bostezo, y luego vio su reloj  
"7:50"  
!Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville¡- exclamo el verlos a todos sus amigos aun en cama !Levantense, o McGonogall nos va a colgar de los pulgares¡-  
Todos se levantaron con estrepito y se vistieron como pudieron, y fueron saliendo como se iban vistiendo, el primero fue Dean, seguido de Neville y Seamus, por ultimo fueron Ron y Harry, que al bajar a la sala comun, se toparon Hermione furiosa, y antes de que esta les gritara, Ron la jalo de la tunica  
!Ya se, ya se¡- dijo apesadumbrado !Vamonos rapido que ya vamos retardados¡-  
Hermione se trago su regañina y los siguio corriendo hasta el aula de encantamientos, donde casi todos los alumnos del sexto curso de Gryyfindor estaban sentados, la profesora McGonogall observaba ceñuda como los ultimos granos de arena de su reloj caian en el deposito  
-Siete en punto, vamos a comenzar- dijo con severidad -¿Han visto al señor Thomas y a la señorita Patil-  
Todos negaron con la cabeza, pero la puerta del aula se abrio, y Dean y Parvati aparecieron muy agitados y con las mejillas sonrojadas  
-Hablando del diablo- comento la profesora McGonogall- bueno, ya que cuento con la precencia de los miembros de mi casa, espero que sus calificaciones hayan sido lo que yo y ustedes esperaban, ahora...¿si señor Potter-  
-Disculpe profesora, pero mis calificaciones nunca llegaron- dijo Harry levantando la mano  
-No se preocupe señor Potter, vamos a tratar caso por caso- señalo la profesora McGonogall revolviendo algunos folders- Bueno, muy bien, este tramite se suponia ser entero tramite del ministerio de magia, pero es obvio que por las circunstancias, resulta mas importante poner a los magos encargados de su tramite a velar por la seguridad de todos, asi que comenzamos, junto a sus calificaciones se le envio un formulario, ahora no es el momento señor Potter espera a que termine de dar la platica, bueno anexado con la informacion que de los requisitos necesitan para ingresar a la profesion que mas les agrade a ustedes, asi que sin mas, comencemos, Señorita Brown, veamos:

-Transformaciones: Supera Expectativas  
-Encantamientos : Supera Expectativas  
-Pociones: Aceptable  
-Hebologoa: Aceptable  
-Historia de la magia: Aceptable  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Supera Expectativas  
-Astronomia: Extraordinario  
-Adivinacion: Extraordinario  
-Cuidado de criaturas magicas: Aceptable

-¿Es correto señorita Brown- pregunto la profesora McGonogall  
Lavander asintio satisfecha  
-Ahora, señor Finnigan,

-Transformaciones: Supera Expectativas  
-Encantamientos: Supera expectativas  
-Pociones: Aceptable  
-Herbologia: Aceptable  
-Historia de la magia: Aceptable  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Insatisfactorio

-Astronomia: Aceptable  
-Adivinacion: Insatisfactorio  
-Cuidado de criaturas magicas: Supera expectativas

-Comprendo lo de insatisfactorio en Adivinacion señor Finnigan, ¿pero artes oscuras- comento desdeñosa la profesora -me temo que usted es el unico Gryffindor que no acredito el titulo en esta materia-  
Semus no levanto la vista de su forma, parecia apenado por las palabras de la profesora  
-Bueno, señorita Granger- exclamo con jubilo en su severo tono de voz -veamos:

-Transformaciones: Extraordinario  
-Encantamiento: Extraordinario  
-Pociones: Extraordinario  
-Hebologia: Extraordinario  
-Historia de la magia: Extraordinario  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Extraordinario  
-Astronomia: Extraordianrio  
-Aritmancia: Extraordinario  
-Cuidados de criaturas magicas extraordinario  
-Runas antiguas: Extraordinario

!Muy bien señorita Granger¡!Muy bien¡- comento la profesora con orgullo  
Hermione ni siquiera leanto la mirda de su forma, pero sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas de la pena

-Sr Longbottom...Sr Longbottom- suspiro la profesora MgGonogall-¿Que voy a hacer con usted, veamos

-Transformaciones: Aceptable  
-Encantamientos: Aceptable  
-Pociones: Extraordinario

Todos hicieron una pausa, volteando a ver a Neville con la mas genuina incredulidad, pero este tambien parecia incredulo  
-¿Entonces no fue una broma- balbuceo Neville -¿Esta segura que no es un error profesora?  
-De ninguna manera señor Longbottom, ahora si me permite, dejame continuar con sus calificaciones;

-Herbologia: Extraordinario  
-Historia de la magia: Insatisfactorio  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Extrordinario  
-Astronomia: Aceptable  
-Adivinacion: Aceptable  
-Cuidado de criaturas magicas: Supera expectativas

-Muy bien señor Longbottom, muy bien- comento la profesora MgGonogall -le dije que solo era asunto de trabajar en su confianza, ahora señorita Patil, vamos a ver

-Transformaciones: Supera Expectativas  
-Encantamientos: Supera Expecativas  
-Pociones: Desastrozo  
-Hebologia: Aceptable  
-Historia de la magia: Insatisfactorio  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Extraordinario  
-Adivinacion: Extraordinario  
-Cuidado de criaturas magicas: Aceptable

-Sin comentarios señorita Patil- comento la profesora McGonogall, ahora señor Potter, voy a explicarle lo que debio de haber dicho su carta; los Timos se toman en cuenta a apertir de "Supera expectativas", una nota mas baja no le acredita ningun Timo, y como le aclare en su cisita de orientacion vocacional, la carrera que usted eligio, la de auror, no solo requiere una califiacion aprobatoria, sino las mas altas en las cinco materias que le dije, ahora, vamos a ver sus calificaciones:

-Transformaciones: Extraordianrio  
-Encantamientos: Extraordinario  
-Pociones: Supera Expectativas  
-Herbologia: Supera Expectativas  
-Historioa de la magia: Aceptable  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Extraordinario  
-Astronomia: Aceptable  
-Adivinacion: Extraordinario  
-Cuidado de criaturas magicas: Extraordinario

Harry se sintio defraudado, pues le habia faltado un Timo en pociones, y la profesora McGonogall se dio cuenta  
-Respecto a su calificacion de pociones, tendremos que hablar al final, ahora señor Thomas, veamos

-Transformaciones: Supera expecatativas  
-Encantamientos: Supera expectativas  
-Pociones: Aceptable  
-Herbologia: Aceptable  
-Historia de la magia: Extraordinario  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Extraordinario  
-Astronomia: Extraordinario  
-Cuidado de criaturas magicas: Supera expectativas  
-Runas antiguas: Extraordinario

-Bien , por ultimo, señor Weasley, vamos a ver, y espero que ya se haya decidido de una vez por todas a elegir una carrera

-Transformaciones: Extraordinario  
-Encantamientos: Extraordinario  
-Pociones: Extraordinario  
-Herbologia: Supera expectativas  
-Historia de la magia: Supera expectativas  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Extraordinario  
-Astronomia: Aceptable  
-Adivinacion: Supera expectativas  
-Cuidado de Criaturas Oscuras: Extraordinario

-Muy bien, los resultados amplian o reducen para curzar una carrera magica de provecho, y conforme al reglamento de Hogwarts, todos los estudiantes estan obligados a curzar dos carreras simultaneas que compaginen su tiempo de estudio, enfocados a que al final del año, ustedes decidan la especialidad magica que desean curzar para su septimo curso con miras a los E.X.T.A.S.Is necesarios para su titulacion, les repito es necesario que eligan una primera opcion para especialisarse en esa area, pero tambien consideren una segunda opcion en caso de que llegaran a fallar en la primera, ahora que ya me explique, ntes de la salida a el receso de navidad, el ministerio enviara a los representantes de las carreras y oficios magicos para sostener entrevistas con cada uno de ustedes, asi que sin mas demora, a llenar los formularios-

Los formularios resultaron mucho mas complicados de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, pues tenian preguntas en apariencia triviales e intracendentes como, "el nombre completo de soltero da ambos abuelos", cosa que Harry desconocia totalmente y cosas asi, pero tres cuartos de hora despues, todos terminaron con sus formas, la profesora los recogio todos con un agite de su varita  
-El dia primero de octubre recibiran una lechuza para informarles del dia y la hora en la que el representante de la profesion que ustedes eligieron decida darles la platica y su correspondiente entrevista para formalizar su especializacion magica- dijo la profesora mientras acomodaba por orden alfabetico  
-Quiero que recuerden que estan en la parte mas importante de su educacion magica, por lo que no estaria de mas que tomaran en serio las decisiones que vayan a tomar de ahora en adelante y dar de todo de si en su desempeño escolar en los siguientes años; Por otro lado, ahora que hemos vuelto a la normalidad, espero que colaboren para conseguir que Gryffindor vuelva a ganar la copa de las casas, asi que espero que su esfuerzo no demerite como en años anteriores, confio en ustedes-  
Todos sonrieron y cuchichearon contentos  
-Bueno, todos bajen a desayunar, exepto ustedes tres Señores Wesley, Potter y Granger- dijo sin quitar la vista de los folders  
El trio se volteo a ver desconcertado entre sim mientras sus compañeros salian poco a poco, la profesora McGonogall termino de acomodar los folders y los guardo en un cajon de su escritorio, y volteo a er a el trio con su severa mirada de siempre, pero al final, sus labios dibujaron una muy, pero muy leve, sonrisa  
-Me temos que tengo que tratar con ustedes tres en este instante algunos asuntos que son muy, pero muy importanes- comento con tono amenazante- Primero usted señorita Granger, quiero felicitar por acabar por quinto año consecutivo como primera de su clase, y me encantaria que terminara asi, pues dejeme adelantarle extraoficialmente que usted es la primera candidata para el premio anual de este año, y creame cuando le digo que le deseo la mejor de las suertes, y espero no sonar egosita, pero yo espero que ese premio regrese a un alumno de Gryffindor, y espero ue usted comparta conmigo mi sentir-  
-Si profesora, hare mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Hermione con gran solemnidad  
-Señor Weasley, el profesor Dumbeldore me ha ordenado informarle que no acepte al señor Potter en el equipo de quidditch bajo ninguna circunastancia-

-¿Pero yo por que voy a impedirselo, si yo no tengo autoridad para hacerlo- interrumpio Ron desconcertado  
-Es por que no me ha dejado terminar señor Weasley, y es que se le ha concedido la capitania del equipo de quidditch de esta casa, por lo que la admicion del señor Potter queda tajantemente prohibida, a menos que haga las pruebas correspondientes para el puesto que esta solicitando, y yo como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, espero sinceramente que su amistad no interfiera con una justa desicion de su parte, pues si mal no recuerdo, el equipo posee una soberbia buscadora -esto ultimo lo dijo de tal manera, ue Harry creyo ver que la profesora McGonogall les guiñaba un ojo a ambos  
Harry volteo a ver a Ron, pero este tenia las orejas rojas, sin embargo tenia el ceño fruncido, con una extraña actitud de seriedad  
-De acuerdo profesora- gruño Ron  
-Ahora usted señor Potter, me temo que usted se llevara la peor parte este año, y aunque conseguir cinco Timos no es algo comun, tengo que recalcarle que si no mal recuerdo, usted desea ser auror una vez fuera del colegio, asi que su calificacion en pociones le resultaria insuficiente, sin embargo, la señora Marshbanks ha decidido darle una oportunidad, y dejara pendiente su Timoen pociones, con la esperanza de que consiga la maxima calificacion dentro de dos años, pero de todos modos autorizo su tramite para que en la academia de aurores le asignen una entrevista, le repito con la condicion que obtenga un Extraordinario en pociones en sus Extasis, y por el otro lado, es mi deber informarle que la pocicion de buscador esta cubierta por el momento, asi que si decide hacer la prueba, es posible que solo consiga un lugar en las reservas, a menos claro que esta decida renunciar, pero tengo que informarle tambien que hay dos puestos de cazadores vacantes-  
La profesora dijo esto con mucha claridad dandoles algun tipo de mensaje a Ron y Harry  
-Y por ultimo, y esto va para los tres, pues quiero que se dediquen unicamente a estudiar, y saben perfectamente a que merefiero cuando les estoy diciendo esto, pues cualuier otro asunto ajeno a los relacionados con el colegio o en el extremo de los casos a sus asuntos personales, dejenos a los adultos tratarlas, ustedes solo preocupense por sdisfrutar su juventud, bueno eso es todo, asi que bajen a desayunar, pues las clases sin duda van a comenzar-

Pero en la puerta del aula, Ginny estaba de pie, con la insignia de prefecto en sus manos  
-¿Se puede- pregunto, lo que hizo que el trio y la profesora la voltearan a er  
-¿Que sucede señorita Weasley- pregunto la profesora  
-Es que lo que pasa es que... no quiero ser prefecto- dijo con decision depositando la insignia en el escritorio de la profesora McGonogall, ante la atonita mirada del trio  
-¿Pero por...- intento preguntar Hermione, pero Ron le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio  
-¿A que se debe su decision- pregunto muy seria la profesora  
-Es por Vivi, digo por Viviana Fireblack, ella se lo merece mas que yo- aclaro Ginny  
-¿Y que la hace pensar eso señorita Weasley-  
-Pues que ella es mejor estudiante que yo, solo eso-  
-Y no se ha puesto a pensar que quiza escogamos a los prefectos por ser mas que solo los mejores estudiantes- señalo la profesora McGonogall -Es una leccion moral que intentamos dar en Hogwarts, la responsabilidad de prefecto es suya y puno final, ahora si me disculpan, yo si tengo un poco de apetito, asi que espero verlos en el gran salon-  
Y con largos pasos salio de el aula de encantamientos, por lo que los cuatro no tuvieron otra opcion que hacer lo mismo, Ginny tomo a regañadientes su insignia y se la puso en la solapa  
!Felicidades Hermione¡- dijo Harry con alegria -¡ Y felicidades a ti tambien Ron, o mejor dicho, felicidades capitan¡-  
-¿Capitan- pregunto Ginny -¿Capitan de que-  
-Del equipo de quidditch enana, ¿de que mas- bufo Ron molesto y volteo a ver a Harry nervioso y un poco inseguro -Harry, yo...yo estaba seguro que tu o Kattie serian los capitanes-  
-Pues a mi ni por la cabeza me habia pasado que tu serias el capitan- dijo Ginny con malicia -Yo me imaginaba a Ron como la viva imagen de su hermano favorito: Percy-  
-Por lo menos no soy un remedo de Fred y George- exclamo Ron tratando de defenderse  
-Ay Ron, inventane algo mejor, compararme con los gemelos solo consigue alagarme- sonrio descaradamente Ginny  
-Apoya a tu hermano Ginny¡- exclamo Hermione  
-Si, lo siento, felicidades capitan, que bueno que de nuevo un Weasley es el capitan del equipo, no dudo que lo haras mejor que Harry-  
-¿Que te pasa- pregunto ofendido en broma -Yo todavia estoy aqui "buscadora"-  
-No me gusto tu tono de voz Potter, creo que voy a tener que ponerte en detencion y contarselo a mama - dijo Ginny imitando a Percy a la perfeccion  
Los cuatro rieron con la ocurrencia de la pelirroja  
-¿No estas molesto Harry- pregunto un dubitativo Ron  
!Por supuesto que no¡- exclamo Harry conriente -tu te lo mereces mas que yo, tu y "la buscadora"...  
-"La buscadora" tiene nombre Potter -  
-Bueno, tu y Ginny casi ganaron ustedes solos la copa el año pasado, y yo estaba vetado de por vida del quidditch por Umbridge, y hablando de eso, no por que seas hermano de la buscadora le vayas a dar preferencia, recuerda que yo soy tu amigo, y te soporto mas tiempo que ella te soporta, por lo que no vayas a dar preferencias en las selecciones- bromeo Harry, y Ginny y Hermione rieron con el, pero Ron se detuvo, y miraba hacia el piso  
-Ustedes son los mejores amigos que pudiera tener- dijo con un hilo de voz  
-Tu tambien lo eres para mi- dijo Harry dandole una palmadita en el hombro  
-Y patra mi- añadio Hermione pasandole su brazo por el hombro  
-Yo no tengo vela en el enterro- añadio Ginny - Pero como hermano mayor, no lo haces mal- y le despeino el cabello  
Ron se tallo los ojos y se puso rojo como un tomate  
-No tienes por que avergonarte Ron, los hombres tambien pueden llorar-  
-No estoy llorando- mintio Ron limpiandose una lagrima - me entro una basurita en el ojo-

Harry ahogo una risita, pero luego bajaron hasta el primer piso y entraron al gran comedor, y los adornos de la casa de Ravenclaw desentonaban para el, pues el estaba acostumbrado a los oro y rojo de su casa, y se sento junto a sus amigos, que sonreian y murmuraban para comentar acerca de sus timos y sus posibles carreras  
-Yo pienso ser historiador - decia Dean Thomas -La histotia del mundo magico es facinante-  
-Pues yo no estoy seguro- decia Neville desanimado - y lo peor es que tendre que cursar otros dos años de pociones!sera horrible¡-  
-Pues debiste de haberlo pensado desde un principio al hacer tu pocio Neville - comento Ginny con la boca llena de tarta de crema  
-¿Me creeras quew me dio tanto miedo durante la prueba que por primera vez recorde todo- comento con tristesa  
-Eres casi igual que Harry- comento Hermione - solo que a ti en vez de un dragon, hay que ponerte al profesor Snape para que te aprendas algo de memori-  
Todos callaron, a Parvati se le callo su cuchara, Ginny casi se atraganta con su bocado de tarta de crema, y Ron y Harry estaban con la boca abierta, y Neville sonreia nerviosamente  
-¿Acaso mis oidos no me engañan- balbuceo Ron -¿Hermione Granger haciendo una broma-  
!No te fies Ron, quiza es un mortifago que ha suplantado a Hermione- añadio rapidamente Ginny  
-ja-ja- musito Hermione - si que son ingeniosos-  
-¿Que le hiciste a Hermione- exclamo asustado Neville  
-Yo creo que convivir tanto tuempo con Fred y George le afecto mas de la cuenta- comento Ron  
Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus platos  
-Eso si que fue escalofriante- comento Ginny al oido de Harry - Hermione haciendo una broma, eso es un signo inequivoco del apocalipsis-  
Harry y ella rieron, pero la ceñuda mirada de su amiga los hizo desisitir.


	28. Gwyneth Radamanthys

CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO  
GWYNETH RADAMANTHYS

Cuendo los platos fueron desapareciendo, la profesora McGonogall paso con los horarios de los alumnos  
!Maldicion¡- exclamo Dean Thomas  
Parvati ojeo su horario  
!Que mal dia¡- exclamo ella tambien -solo Slytherin en todas las clases: doble pociones en la mañana, vuelo despues del almuerzo y cuidado de criaturas magicas antes de la cena!que mal dia¡-  
-Pues yo ya tengo miedo- murmuro Neville  
-¿Y tu Ginny- pregunto Hermione  
- mortalmente aburrido- dijo sin alegria- Herbologia, Estudios Muggles, historia de la magia despues del almuerzo y Defensa contra las artes oscuras con "la pgofesoga"-  
-Bueno, al menos tendras un poco de emocion- dijo Harry  
-¿No estas habalndo en serio verdad- exclamo Ginny - si las clases son como vi que las planeaba alla en la madriguera, pronto vamos a extrañar a Umbridge-  
-No puede ser tan mala- intervino Hermione  
-Pues ojala y me equivoque- sentencio Ginny - y si quieren llegar temprano a su tortura es mejor que se vayan-  
Dean y Parvati fueron los primeros en levantarse y salir del gran comedor, Harry siguio a Hermione, pero coinsidentemente Cho tambien se levanto de su esa, Harry no tenia ganas de discutir con ella, pero se cruzaron miradas y Cho le sonrio, y Harry se sintio raro, asi que esbozo una sonrisa mas falsa, sin embargo regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sento junto a Ginny, la cual conversaba animadamente con una chica de segundo curso,  
-¿Que haces aqui- pregunto al ver que Harry se sentaba junto a ella  
-El "tornado" Chang- murmuro Harry con pesadez  
-Pues no vas a poder escapar de ella para siempre- sentencio Ginny  
Harry no resongo, pero se quedo sentado, mientras Ginny volvia a su platica con la chica de segundo curso, y curioamente era acerca de quidditch, pero luego, como si fuera una repentina idea, volteo a ver a Ginny  
-¿Oye Weasley-  
-Oigo Potter-  
-¿Sales con Dean-  
-¿Por que me preguntas eso-  
-Por que el y Parvati se estan comportando de manera muy extraña- dijo Harry  
-Pues si sali con Dean, pero fue precisamente para eso, el me hablo de que Parvati le gustaba y yo arregle una cita entre los dos, pero eso de que salgo con el fue para molestar a Ron- sonrio con gesto infantil  
Ron aparecio en la puerta  
!Vamos Harry¡- exclamo !Hermione me envio por ti¡-  
-Y tu muy obediente- resongo Harry

Harry subio por sus cosas a la torre de Gryffindor y de inmediato bajo corriendo a la mazmora de pociones, donde la fila era considerablemente mas pequeña que en años anteriores, por Gryffinfor faltaban Parvati, Lavender, Dean y Seamus, y por Slytherin Crabbe, Goyle y Millicent Bullstrode, sin embargo esta ultima ni siquiera habia regresado al colegio, pero ue Malfoy estuviera sin sus dos gorlilas le causo mucha gracia, y no pudo evitar dejar pasar la oportunidad  
-Mira Ron, sin sus gorilas parece mas grande de lo que es- dijo Harry mordaz  
Malfoy volteo a verlo con gelido gesto y murmuro algo con los labios, pero de inmediato regreso a su conversacion con Blaise Zabine  
-Sin tus lamebotas no eres tan valiente- sonrio hiriente Harry - Al igual que su padre, si no hay un Lord Voldemort que lo protega, no se atreve ni a matar una mosca-  
-Harry yo no creo...- murmuro Hermione  
-Tienes razon Hermione, es tan idiota que no seria ni siquiera capaz de matar a una mosca- dijo Ron apoyando a Harry  
El insulto de Ron molesto a Malfoy, pues este le dirigio una dura mirada, sin embargo no contesto,pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero el sonido del crujir de una capa hizo que Ron se puesiera blanco  
!Weasley, Potter, veinte puntos menos para Gryfindor por cada uno¡- se escucho la exclamacion de Snape - y en adelante, procuren dejar su petulancia en sus casas y no se pavonen en mis mazmorras como si fueran los dueños- dijo con cruel frialdad !Ahora todos adentro¡-  
Pero Harry fulmino con la mirada a Snape, y en su mente paso la idea de ya no tener que soportar mas sus humillaciones, de utilizar algun hechizo ahi mismo y destruirlo con su varita  
-¿Se te perdio algo Potter- sonrio Snape con superioridad  
-Si, me imaginaba como se veria usted con mascara seño, si sabe a lo que me refiero- dijo Harry imitando el mismo tono que Snape, pero cuando cruzaron miradas, fue como si Snape tratara de leerle el pensamiento, y Harry se lo impidio tajante, pues entro a la mazmorra, y se fue a la ultima banca vacia, pues Neville, Hermione y Ron ya se habian sentado en una, mientras Snape recorria con su fria mirada a la clase, por un instante se detuvo en Harry, pero chasco la lengua y les dio la espalda  
-Veo con desagrado y decepcion que algunos de sus compañeros han quedado fuera de mi curso prepartivo para los Extasis, sin embargo el esfuerzo de los demas tendra que redoblarse para conseguir el resultado optimo, asi ue a partir de este momento todos deberan de comprometerse consigo mismos para que cada uno consiga el resultado que quiera, aunque al ver aqui al señor Longbottom, se que por lo menos no tendre clases monotonas, asi que...  
Tock, tock  
Snape interrumpio su discurso, pues una chica de pelo blanco asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la mazmorra  
-Disculpe profesor, me he perdido tatando de encontar el calabozo, un poltergeist me envio al otro lado del castillo- dijo Gwyneth Radamanthys con una falsa actitud de inocencia, que a Harry le recordo vagamanente a la "novia" de su primo Dudley  
Snape la miraba examinandola calculadoramente  
-Por supuesto señorita Radamanthys, comenzaba a preguntarme precisamente eso- dijo con el mismo tono de falsa preocupacion- y tome un asiento rapidamente, que la clase ya comenzo-  
Gwyneth se sento sola en la banca mas proxima a donde Harry estaba sentado, Snape hizo aparecer con su varita los ingredientes en el pízarron y asi mismo abrio el armario de ingredientes  
-Hoy quiero ver que tan genuina fue su calificacion en los TIMOs, asi que haremos un repaso de la pocion, asi que veamos, las instrucciones estan en frente a ustdese, disponen hasta diez minutos antes de que termine la clase- dijo con petulancia, y con un toque de su varita, hizo aparecer fuego en las hornillas, y se sento detras de su escritorio, revisando un pesado volumen de alquimia.

A mitad de la clase, algo curioso ocurrio, pues Hermione y Gwyneth terminaron al mismo tiempo, envasaron su pocion y se encaminaron a dejarla en el escritorio de Snape, Hermione le sonrio y le cedio con caballerosidad el paso, pero Gwynerth ni siquiera agradeció el gesto de su amiga, el profesor Snape vio es con buenos ojos  
-Perfecto señorita Radamanthys, veinte puntos para Slytherin- sonrio cuando la chica de pelo blanco puso su pocion envasada en su escritorio, no a si a Hermione, a la que ni siquiera noto, pero un poco doloda en el amor propio, Hermione regreso cabizbaja a su banca, donde Ron y Neville estaban muy atareados con sus pociones.  
Snape cerro su libro y se paseo por las bancas, revisando el avanze de las pociones, y fue directamente al caldero de Neville  
!¿Azul Longbottom?¡- exclamo con la vena de la frente mas que inchada, ero se llevo la mano al rostro para contener toda su furia -Trate de componerla lo mas ronto posible- susurro en un mortal tono, pero continuo hasta llegar al caldero de Gwyneth, la cual limpiaba su caldero  
-Hay asuntos que tratar respecto a sus calificaciones señorita Radamanthys, la espero en mi despacho despues de la cena-  
-Si señor, como usted ordene-  
Pero Harry lamento haberse distraido, pues su pocion amenaaba de cambiar de rojo a azul en cualuier momento, asi que no le presto mas atencion a la platica entre Snape y Gwyneth.

Ginny llego barriendose al invernadero, a su clase de Herbologia,lo que provoco que Vilandra le dirigiera una mirada de reproche pero no llego lo suficiente tarde como para no poder evitar el sermon acerca de los Timos y su importancia, asi como una dolorosa redaccion de todos los aspectos vistos de las plantas magicas de un minimo de dos pergaminos, y mientras repasan los cuidados de las Hortigas invisibles (muy dificiles de encontara, solo las descubres hasta que se han manhado con tu sangre), Ginny hizo equipo con Cadica y Neftis, pero dejo que ellas hicieran todo el trabajo, pues algo le llamo poderosamente la atencion, pues Luna estaba trbajando sola, pero eso no era lo raro, sino que parecia hablar con varias personas invisibles que le respndian la conversacion, asi mismo, parecia que ella sola podia con la dificil practica  
-Ginny,¿nos podrias ayudar- pregunto Cadica  
Ginny volteo a ver, y la hortiga tenia atrapada por las manos a Neftis, Ginny suspiro  
!Diffindio¡- conjuro y la hortiga solto a su amiga -Mama tiene una de estas en su jardin, no son muy dificiles de manejar, pero si huelen sangre, se ponen como locas-  
Entre las tres lograron que la hortiga se hiciera visible y podarle las ramas secas, pero al finalizar la clase, Ginny se despidio de sus amigas, pues ella tomaba estudios mugles, Cadica y Neftis adivinacion  
-Nos vemos en el almuerzo chicas-dijo pero salio detras de Luna

Y la alcanzo mitad del camino, pero esta parecia tener una charla muy amena con una persona invisible  
!Luna, espera¡- grito Ginny  
Luna sonrio y detuvo su paso, pero cuando Ginny estubo cerca de ella, Ginny la señalo  
-Ella es Ginny Weasley, de la que tanto te hable- le dijo a esa persona invisible- Ginny, ella es Meeryck McVeler, dice que es un gusto conocerte por fin-  
Ginny volteo a todos lados buscando a quien o que veia Luna, pero solo a lo lejos habia unos chicos de primer curso de Huffelpuff y Slytherin tomando su clase de vuelo  
-¿Volviste a masticar esas raices- pregunto Luna suspicas  
-No seas tonta, claro que no he vuelto a masticaralas- exclamo Luna -¿Que dices Merryck, ¿Quienes son ellos, yo tampoco lo se, Ginny no quiere presemtarmelos-  
Ginny comenzaba a asustarse  
-¿Te sientes bien Loovegood- pregunto  
-Por supuesto que estoy bien , jamas he estado mejor, bueno casi, si le quitamos que ya tengo quince años y sigo usando corpiño de pubertam, si estoy bien-  
Ginny sonrio, esa era una de sus bromas  
-¿Y esa gente con la que hablas-pregunto Ginny -¿quien es?  
-¿Entonces tu no la ves- replico Luna asombrada !Crei que tu y¿tambien lo hacias, por eso no te comente nada-  
-¿A quienes ves-  
-El profesor Dumbeldore me lo explico enseguida aquella vez cuando escapamos de ese "muñecote", ese tal Yoghurman, pues que por alguna razon despertaron en mi unas habiliades latentes que son la caracteristica de la familia de mama, y con las manos puedo ver el pasado y el presente de las cosas que toco, pero por alguna extraña razon , aqui en Hogwarts, puedo ver a muchisima mas gente de la que hay, por que en la rivera del lago hay como cien esperando a que llegue algo, en los pasillos del castillo hay todavia mas, en la noche quiero ir a la biblioteca para ver que encuentro- sonrio Luna  
-No entiendo- murmuro Ginny quitandose un prendedor de la cabeza -dime lo que ves en esto-

Luna se quito un guante y toco con el la prenda de Ginny, y luego sonrio  
-Te pusiste este prendedor cuando te reencontraste con Harry, y crees que es de buena suerte por que gracias a el has tenido mas confianza para hablar con el, por que tu y Harry han hablado de muchas cosas- de pronto se detuvo, pero tan espontaneamente como eso, dio una exclamacion de jubilo !Y te confia cosas que no les ha dicho siquiera a Ronald o a Hermioe¡  
Ginny sintio un lee rubor en las mejillas, pero no era naa compoarado con la admiracion que sintio al escuchar esas palabras de la via coz de Luna, pues habia acertado  
-¿Y como es las cosas- pregunto Ginny  
-Es como si ellas me contaran todo, pero es diferente cuando toco a las personas, es como si entrara en contacto con algo muy en el interior de ellos- dijo regresando a su aire soñadory luego saco un reloj de cadena de la bolsa de su tunica !Se me hace tarde para adivinacion Ginny¡, espero verte en algun momento ahora que estas ocupada con Potter- sonrio picaramente y se alejo, y mientras lo hacia retomaba esa conversacion con las personas invisibles

Ginny vio su reloj y tambien llegaba tarde para estudios muggles, asi que hecho la carrera, y para su buena condicion fisica llego justo unos segundos antes que el profesor Smith, el cual la miraa con recelo, pero fue nuevamente lo mismo: Un aburrido discurso acerca de los TIMOs y su importancia, y duarnte la primera media hora, el profesor Smith les mando trabajo tras trabajo de investigacion "como viajan los muggles", "como se comunican ls muggles", "como se alimentan los muggles", etc, etc.  
Pero los siguientes quince minutos, vino el temarodel curso y la explicacion de los trimestres, pero Ginny pensaba que si habia un profesor que rivalizara con Binns, quiza seria Smith, y no sabia por que, pero esa clase le parecia soporifera a morir, por lo que siempre terminaba pensando en milonesde cosas menos en la clase  
-"Tengo que poner atencion"-pensaba Ginny -"Capturar cada palabra que el profesor diga y procesarla", "la atencion es lo mas importante"  
-¿Entendieron chicos- pregunto el profesor Smith  
Ginny salio de sus pensamientos, pues no habia puesto atencion a absolutamente nada, y se noto, pues volteo rapidamente a ver a Vilandra para que le explicara, pero esta le hizo un gesto de despecho y volteo hacia otro lado, asi que a Ginny no le quedo de otra que esperar a que la campana tocara, y ue la hora de la comida llegara.

Cuando faltaban diez minuto para que la clase terminara, Snape se levanto de su asiento  
!Envasen sus pociones y dejenlas sobre mi escritorio, y Potter, hay un asunto pendiente entre usted y yo, asi que espere al ultimo-  
Harry se sorprendio, pero hizo un ceñudo gesto de conformidad, por lo que envaso y fue a depositarla hasta el escritorio de Snape, pero este volteo a ver a Harry con una expresión de asco y desprecio  
-Espera al final de la clase Potter, tenemos que hablar tu y yo-dijo con su gelido y despectivo tono de voz

Los alumnos fueron saliendo, y Ron le hizo un seña de que lo iba a esperar afuera, Harry asintio, y se quedo sentado en su pupitre, esperando a que todos salieran, y cuando la mazmorra estuvo por fin vacia, Harry no se contuvo  
-¿Puedo saber que hice esta vez?...¿señor- dijo Harry desafiante  
-Cuidado con tu tono Potter, recuerda que aquí adentro sigosiendo tu profesor- dijo Snape burlon  
-Solo por dos años mas- murmuro Harry para si mismo  
-¿Como dijo- pregunto Snape ofendido  
-Nada- contesto Harry  
-Me imagino que el profesor Dumbeldore le ha de haber dicho que acepte a darte de nuevo clases de occlumancia-  
-No, no lo menciono-  
!Pues ahora te lo estoy informado¡-  
-Que generoso- dijo Harry con sarcasmo  
-Es obvio que no has practicado nada en todo el verano, pero veamos que tal estan tus defensas, solo sera una prueba, deja tus cosas y parate frente a mi-

Harry dudo, pero no queria despertar sospechas, pero recordo las lecciones de Albia, los sentimientos eran escenciales para relaciopnar los pensamientos, asi que puso en su mente el recuerdo mas neutral que podia visualizar: una visita a la feria, donde no se aburrio, pero tampoco se divirtio  
!Legeremens¡- conjuro Snape  
Y esta vez, Harry fijo sus ojos en los pequeños puntos negros que resultaban en la mirada de Snape, y sintio como su profesor de pociones penetraba en su mente, pero sintio como si lo hubiera hecho con mas dificultad, y Se sereno y visualizo el recuerdo que iba a presentarle a Snape, y era un recuerdo intracendente, sin sentimientos, pues estaba feliz y no de estar en la feria, si tan solo lo dejaran subir a los juegos que a Dudley le asustaban, pero no podia quejarse, pues el carrusel no estaba mal, pero tampoco estaba bien, la rosetas de maiz podrian estar mejor, pero no tenian mal gusto, y Harry recordaba cosas por el estilo, lo que parecio contrarear a Snape, ue de inmediato termino con la intrucion  
-Asi que estuviste practicando Potter- murmuro con desprecio  
-Y no gracias a usted- refunfuño Harry  
-No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono Potter-  
-Ni yo que usted se diriga a mi como si fuera una basura en su zapato- murmuro Harry mirando a los ojos a Snape  
-Pues mientras estes en este lugar, te vas a dirigir a mi con el respeto que le debes a un profesor-  
-Y lo voy a hacer, solo por que el profesor Dumbeldore confia en usted, pero que quede claro que si de mi dependiera, lo trataria como el verdadero cobarde que es- murmuro Harry con una sonrisa de malicia -Por que Sirius murio por su culpa, pero al menos el lo hizo con honor, no como me han contado que alguien le teme a Lord Voldemort-  
!Como te atrevez¡- rugio Snape  
Pero Harry ya no supo mas ni le intereso, tomo sus cosas y salio de la mazmorra hechando chispas, y dejando a Snape hecho una furia, sin embargo, no tomo el camino al comedor, el tambien estaba muy enojado, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Malfoy pasara frente de el , asi que no iria a el gran comedor, pues sin duda desquitaria todo su coraje con sus compañeros, asi que se encamino a la cocina, "al menos ahi se alegraran si les doy un puntapie", penso Harry, asi que robaria un poco de comida y saldria al campo de practicas de vuelo, para ser el primero en llegar, pero a cada paso que daba, escuchaba como iban subiendo de volumen poco a poco de tono que provenian de un lugar un poco mas alejado de las cocinas, y al doblar en un pasillo, se topo con la pequeña Madeline Radamanthys sollozando con tristeza, encojida en una pared, la escena conmovio a Harry, y lo hizo olvidar su coraje  
-¿Que te pasa Madeline- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la niña de pelo blanco  
-Me perdi snif , yo solo ueria ir con snif mi hermana snif - contesto Madeline enjuagandose las lagrimas  
-A esta hora quiza este en el comedor, y como es hora de comer, creo que tu tambien tendras ganas de ir- dijo Harry tratando de hacer sonreir a Madeline y esta un poco apenada, y limpiandose las lagrimas de las mejillas y sonriendole a Harry.

No supo por que pero durante el recorrido a el gran comedor, Harry le iba platicandode sus promeros dias en Hogwarts  
-Esas escalera son endiabladamente traicioneras, no puedes confiar en encontrarlas dos veces en el mismo sitio- decia Harry extrañamente induido de confianza para hablar con Madeline, y despues de subir por un psillo, llegaron justo a la entrada del gran comedor, donde Gwyneth, su hermana, estaba de pie, se vei molesta y preocupada  
!Madeline¡- exclamo -¿Donde rayos te metiste, me tenias muy preocupada, te dije que me esperaras fuera del aula de encantamientos, que yo iria por ti para que luetgo comieramos juntas-  
-Perdona hermana- musito Madeline de una manera tan tierna, que INCLUSO Harry se conmovio de la ternura con la que Madeline se expresaba- pero mi clase acabo antes que la tuya, quise darte una sorpresa, pero las esclaeras me llevaron a otro sitio-  
-Te dije que nos ibamos a tomar el fin de semana para conocer Hogwarts, y mientras no lo conoscas bien, no quiero que te aventures en otra excursion, por suerte Potter se tomo la molestia de ayudarte-  
-No fue ninguna molestia- dijo este rascandose la cabeza, pero al abrirse la puerta, un delicioso armoa llego a su nariz, y no pudo evitar que su estomago le exigiera una buena probada del asado que emitia tan delicioso aroma  
-Si me disculpan, la comida de hoy me a abierto el apetito-

Harry dejo atras a las hermanas Radamanthys y fue el primero en entrara al gran comedor, que lucia espectacularmente gigantesco sin un alma, pero se sento casi al principio de la mesa, lo mas alejado de la mesa de maestros, pues no le apetecia enfrentar las miradas de Dumbeldore y Snape, y mientras esperaba que el comedor se llenara un poco mas, las hermanas Radamanthys se acercaron a el  
-¿Disculpanos Potter- dijo Gwyneth  
Harry las volteo a ver, pero mas atento a que la comida apareciera en los platos, pero Gwyneth lo tomo como que le estaba poniendo atencion a ella  
-¿Podrias vigilar que mi hermana se termine todos sus alimentos-  
-No quiero sonar grosero, ¿pero por que no lo haces tu- dijo Harry  
-Bueno, creo que los miembros de mi casa o los tuyos no verian con buenos ojos que yo siente a mi hermana conmigo en esa mesa, o que yo me siente en la tuya junto a ella- explico Gwyneth  
-Bueno, tienes razon- acepto Harry con pezades, pues aunque no le hubiera hecho nada aun, estaba consciente de que Gwyneth era una racista

Madeline tomo asiento junto a Harry, y cuando este la volteo a ver, la niña le sonreia, y Harry sintio de nuevo que esa ternura le contagiaba el alma y el animo, al verla ahi, con su tunica negra reluciente, su moño elegantemente colocado en su pelo blanco, recogiendolo con elegancia, mientras Gwyneth, aunque no era de su agrado, tenia que reconocer que si era bonita, pero esta se fue a sentar al otro extremo del gra comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, y cuando se sento, fue como si le diera la señal a los demas alumnos, que comenzaron a entrar a tropel, y entre ellos los Gryffindor de quinto curso, que al verlo comenzaron a sentarse junto a el, y detras de ellos Parvati y Dean, seguidos de Lavander, que los miraba ceñuda, y un poco atras, Ginny, que al ver a Harry en el extremo de la mesa, le dio un empujon para que le hiciera lugar  
-Hola Harry, ¿es cierto que discitiste con Snape en las mazmorras?  
Harry volteo a ver a Ginny mitad sorprendido, mitad ofendido  
-¿Como se enteran de esas cosas-  
-Ya ves, encontraras la informacion si sabes a quien recurrir-sonrio Ginny con descaro  
Harry estuvo a punto de responderle, pero fue interrumpido por la simultanea llegada de Ron, Hermione y Neville, el cual se acerco a Harry con admiracion  
-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Snape- pregunto mirandolo fijamente  
-Si Harry- añadio Hermione -salio furioso de la mazmorra-  
-Furioso es poco - añadio Ron - estaba que echanba chispas por los ojos  
Harry sonrio al escuchar eso y decidio servirse un poco de estofado, pero vio de reojo a Madeline, y esta no habia tocado nada de la comida, Harry desatendio completamente a sus amigos y volteo a ver a Madeline  
-¿Te pasa algo- pregunto  
La niña movio su cabeza para negar, muy apenada como para pronunciar una palabra  
-¿Entonces no tenes apetito- dijo Harry para animar a la pequeña niña  
-Si, si tengo mucha hambre, pero...-  
-Entonces sirvete un poco de estofado, aqui hacen el mejor que conozco, ademas, ya escuchaste a tu hermana, tengo que ver que comas, y si para ello tengo que quedarme sentado aqui hasta que se cabae la hora de la comida, pues lo voy a hacer-  
-Es que no se me antoja el estofado- murmuro Madeline haciendo un puchero  
-entonces escoge algo mas, papas fritas, asado de res, verduras ervidas-  
-Algo de carne, pero...-  
-Esta bien , pero acompañalos con algunas verduras, por que tu estomago va a lamentarlo si no lo haces- sonrio Harry con sorna  
-Esta bien- contesto la niña Radamanthys sonriendole, al tiempo que se servia grandes cantidades de carne asada con verduras y las engullia con delicia, Harry volteo a ver a sus amigos que lo miraban sorprendidos e incredulos, pero Ginny rompio el incomodo silencio  
-¿Quien es tu nueva amiga Harry- pregunto acercandose a Madeline  
-Es la hermana de Gwyneth- respondio Harry  
-Eso es obvio Harry- respondio Ginny con ironia -Me refiero a que no nos las has presentado- dijo dirijiendole una cordial sonrisa a la pequeña niña, la cual dejo inmediatamente de comer y observo a Ginny  
-Perdonen mis modales- dijo la niña con mucha educacion- Mi nombre es Madeline Europina Radamanthys, mucho gusto en conocerlos- concluyo de una manera tan tierna que Ginny y apenas y pudo contenerse para hacerle mimos a la pequeña niña, y en su lugar, ella tambien se presento  
-El gusto es mio, yo soy Ginevre Molly Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ginny- dijo Esta con el mismo tono de educacion  
-Gracias- sonrio Madeline  
Pero Hermione comenzaba a estar nerviosa, cosa que Harry noto de enseguida  
-¿A ti que te pasa- pregunto con un bocado de pan en la boca  
-Es que hay clase de vuelo despues de la comida - sonrio Ron con gran satisfaccion  
-¿Y por que vamos a tener vuelo despues de años de no tener esa materia- pregunto Harry desconcertado, mirando ocacionalmente de reojo a Madeline  
Mientras, Ginny conversaba con Madeline  
-¿Que clsase tienes despues- pregunto Ginny  
Madeline se limpio con gran elegancia las mejillas y volteo a ver a Ginny  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras- contesto la niña de pupilas carmesi -¿Es una materia dificil-  
-Pues no sabria decirte, aqui en Hogwarts, ningun maestro ha dado esa asignatura dos cursos seguidos, dicen que esta maldita-  
Madeline encogio las manos ante las palbras de Ginny, y esta se dio cuenta  
-Pero no te asustes, la nueva profesora se ha esmerado preparando sus clases, no creo que se las ponga muy dificil- dijo Ginny tratnado de inspirar animos, y Madeline sonrio y acto segudo se sirvio una racion muy grande de pastel, pero solo le dio una cucharada, pues Gwyneth aparecio  
!Madeline, tu no puedes comer eso¡- exclamo enojada !Sabes que te hace daño el azucar¡-  
Madeline no dijo nada y bajo la mirada, clavandola en el plato  
-Gracias Potter, ahora tengo que llevar a mi hermana a el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, asi que si me disculpan- dijo Gwyneth levantando a su hermana pequeña de la mesa, y saliendo inmediatamente del gran comedor  
!Que se cree esa¡- exclamo Hermione ofendida-¿Saben lo que hizo?  
Todos negaron con la cabeza  
-Solicito un puesto de prefecto asi como asi- exclamo ofendida, pero nadie comprendia el por que, sin embargo, la campana sono para indicar la reanudacion de las clases  
-¿Que toca- pregunto Ginny al levantarse de la mesa  
-Historia de la magia - contesto Collin  
-Ugh, si estudios muggles fue mortalmente aburrido, espero no convertirme en fantasma antes de ir a la clase de Fluer-  
Todo el quinto curso de Gryffindor solto una carcajada por las palbras de Ginny y salieron poco a poco en grupo , seguidos de los de sexto

Sexto curso salio del castillo, donde unos nubarrones en el horizonte presagiaban una gran tormenta, y con rapidez, los Gryffindors de sexto curso se acercaron al campo de practicas de vuelo, donde se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir que Gwyneth Radamanthys era la unica Slytherin que estaba ahi, pero Hermione noto algo extra  
-¿No que iba a dejar a su hermana en la clase de Fleur- murmuro a sus amigos -debio de haber ido corriendo al otro lado del castillo para hecrlo y estar aqui antes que nosotros-  
-No seas paranoica- le gruño Ron - quiza se topo con otros chicos de primero o con Fluer y le ahorraron el trabajo de llevarla hasta el otro lado del castillo-  
Hermione no pudo objetar el argumento de Ron, y es que en realidad si estaba nerviosa por la inminete clase de vuelo.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y los Slytherins llegaron, Draco Malfoy venia caminando detras de Pansy Parkinson, rodenado su cinrura con sus brazos, la chica sonreia tontamente a las palabras que Malfoy le susurraba al oido  
La profesora Hooch aparecio de improvisto, acarreando con su varita un monton de escobas del colegio, Harry se entristecio al no poder volar con su propia escoba, la profesora Hocch las extendio todas en el suelo, y sin necesida de que les diera la orden, todos tomaron su lugar al lado de una escoba, y la prfesora Hooch se paseo en frente a todos ellos, como un sarbento a punto de dar ordenes  
-Como me imagino que la mayoria cumple la mayoria de edad en este curso escolar, es mi obligacion prepararlo para que en la medida de sus recursos, pues como me imagino, la mayoria, si no es que todos estan ansiosos de obtener su permiso del ministerio de magia para volar escobas en Gran Bretaña, asi que durante todo el curso repasaremos los fundamentso basicos del vuelo, asi como las tecnicas para pasar desapercibidos por los muggles, no habra examen que les califique esta asignatura y no afectara de ninguna manera sus notas, pero la prueba que indicara si aprovecharon este curso o no, sera la consecucion de cu carnet de conduccion de escobas, asi que desde el principio, a un lado de sus escobas y digan!Arriba¡-

La orden fue acatada, Harry, Malfoy, Ron, Seamus, y Gwyneth Radamanthys lograron poner la escoba en sus manos a la primera orden, y asi pasaron cinco minutos, Hermione y Neville se salvaron de ser los ultimos gracias a Crabbe y Goyle, pero cuando se disponian a leantar el vuelo, la lluia se desato  
-Lo siento chicos, continuaremos en la siguiente clase, ahora, de regreso al castillo-

Todos obedecieron, menos el trio, pues la siguiente clase era nada mas y nada menos que Cuidado de criaturas magicas, e incluos con la lluvia sobre sus cabezas, llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual les abrio la puerta con alegria  
-Me imagine que vendrian- les decia el semigigante al abrirles la puerta -los vi pasar cuando iban a su clase de vuelo-  
-Si, Hagrid, pero dinos, como se encuentra tu hermano- se apresuro a decir Hermione  
-El buen Wrapi esta aprendiendo, pero me temo que sin Firenze en el bosque, los centauros estan buscando pretextos para mantenerme alejado de el- les explico Hagrid  
-¿Pero por que siguen molestor-pregunto Harry  
-Por Dumbeldore, por Firenze, por ti, Harry, la otra noche uno de ellos se embriago, y vino hasta aquí a gritarme que por tu culpa, "los astro ya no les permiten saber lo que sucedera", y patraña y media-  
-Eso es ridiculo - intervino Ron  
-No tanto como se podria pensar Ron- lo interrumpio Hermione -Hay escritos antiguos que cuentan que han existido magos que cambian el destino con sus actos, pero eso es ridiculo...-  
-Gracias por el apoyo Hermione- comento Harry con frialdad  
-No me refiero a eso, pues si Harry lo fuera, desde antes de su ancimiento, todo el mundo magico y no magico se hubiera dado cuenta de su llegada, y un conflicto de proporsiones apocalipticas se hubiera desatado-  
-¿Entonces la guerra contra quien-tu-sabes es solo una partida de quidditch- refufuño Ron molesto  
Hermione le dirigio una dura mirada, y movio la cabeza en gesto de decepcion, y luego volteo a ver a Hagrid  
-¿Y que vamos a ver este año profesor- pregunto con dulsura  
-Pues he conseguido muchisimos amiguitos este verano, pero la mayoria han venido por su voluntad al bosque prohibido- se adelanto a decir ante el inminente reproche de Hermione

Y en el aula de historia de la magia, lo mas interersnte no fue la apricion de el fantasmagorico profesor Binn, sino la repentina tromba que asoto al castillo, y aunque el interesante tema del segundo conflicto licantrop-vampirico siempre habia parecido interesante para Ginny, la manera en que el profesor relataba los hechos con su pesado sonzonete, la hizo caer en un sopor a punto de caer asesinada de aburrimiento, y cada treinta segundos observaba su reloj, ansiosa de que llegara la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras

Fuera, la lluvia se detenia, aunque en el cielo, los nubarrones, y Hagrid se puso un chaleco de piel, Harry no comprendio el por que, pero cuando su gran amigo estaba en el quicio de la puerta, volteo a ver a Harry  
!Por poco y se me olvida¡, Harry, el profesor Dumbeldore me pidio que te dijera que el profesor Snape va a darte de nuevo su clase especial, y que espera que no la desproveches-  
-Como es tan facil- reprocho Harry con ironia -Me pone nervioso cada vez que estoy a solas con el, como si me quisiera romper el cuello en cuanto baje la guardia-  
Pero Hagrid ya no le contesto, ya habia salido de su cabaña para recibir a el resto de la clase, afuera todavia chispeaba.  
Gwyneth Rdamanthys caminaba hasta atras del grupo e Slytherins, Malfoy enia caminando detras de Pansy Parkinson, abrazandola por la cintura y susurrandole palabras al oido que la tenian sonrojada y riendo tontamente, Crabbe y Goyle venian tras de el ceñudos, a si mismo los Gryffindor aparecieron del otro lado, Parvati y dean fueron los ultimos en llegar, Hagrid sonrio al verlos a todos  
-Muy bien, muy bien, vamos a ver, que tenia que decirles, ah si, para algunos de ustedes esta sera la ultima clase que tomen con su grupo, pues los que acreditaron el TIMO, pasaran al grupo "avanzado" donde se prepararan para el EXTASIs, pero los demas seguiran tomando la clase cotidianamente, para emjorar su promedio y como requisito para continuar con sus estudios, ahora siganme-  
Hagrid emprendio su camino con largos pasos hacia una vereda que circundaba el bosque prohibido, pero solo tuvieron que decender un poco por una ladera, ni tuvieron que internarse en el bosque, pues en un paramo rodeado por una cerca de madera y metal, en donde habia un caballo, o eso parecia a primera vista, pues, el equino al ver al grupo de estudioantes, desplego un par de hermosas alas de color blanco y dio un respingo que mostro cuan imponente podia ser, las chicas soltaron una exclamacion de admiracion, pues estaban maravilladas, y Hagrid parecia estar satsfecho de esa reaccion  
-Muy bien chicos, no necesito explicarles que este amiguito es un pegaso, y de hecho, su nombre es Belerofonte, y va a ser nuestro primer proyecto este trimestre, asi que vamos a cusidarlo, pues el pobre sufrio un pequeño accidente y va a necesitar de un poco de reposo, ademas que su antiguo dueño ha decidido que seria lo mejor para el y me encargo cuidarlo, y aunque se que los pegasos no estan contemplados en el plan de estudio sino hata septimo curso, pense que seria la mejor manera de preparlos a ustedes de una vez para sus EXTASIs, ahora, ¿Alguien puede decirme algo de los pegasos-

Pero esta ocacion, fueron dos manos las que se alzaron como dsiparadas, una era la de Hermione, y otra la de Gwyneth Radamanthys, toda la clase se asombro, incluos el mismo Hagrid, que tuvo que salir de su estupor  
-Muy bien adelante ¿Gwyneth-  
Esta bajo el brazo, y torno una expresion de sabelotodo  
-Profesor, antes que nada, desearia si no fuera mucha molestia que se dirigiera a mi con mas respeto, asi que en adelante si no fuera mucho pedir para usted, cuando se diriga a mi, digame "señorita Radamanthys" - dijo esta con frialdad y un palpable tono de desprecio hacia Hagrid, que dejo helados a todos, pero fue como si hubieran adelnatado la navidad a todos los Slytherins, pues sonreian cruelmente a Hagrid, apoyando a su nueva compañera, pero Hermione le dirigio una dura mirada a la chica, y fue la unica, pues los demas Gryffindors estaban estupefactos por la actitud de la nueva Slytherin  
-Bien, ahora, pegaso o "pegasus" es el nombre generico a el "Equovolatus Magnificents", y a juzgar por el tamaño y el pelaje de este animal, asi como la forma de las alas, este es un especimen de la famila helenica, y no es mayor a los diez años, pues aun tiene su plumaje original, y por el tipo de herida, esta criatura fue obligada a transportar una carga mucho mayor a la que su fuerza loe permitio cargar, en poas palabras casi lo revientan-

Cuando termino, todos los Slytherin le aplaudieron por tan soberbia intervension, Harry se imagino que Hemione no tendria nada que agregar, pero instintivamente, el y Hagrid voltearon a ver a Hermione, que aun se mantenia tranquila, levantando la mano, con una sonrisa de serenidad  
-Muy bien Gwyn...digo señorita Radamanthys, diez puntos para Slytherin, ahora Hermione, ¿tienes algo que agregar- dijo Hagrid aun envuelto en su asombro  
-Si, que el pegaso o caballo alado, es oriundo de la region helenica, donde constituyeron un valioso instrumento para el comercio entre los magos de las ciudades griegas y egipcias ademas de ser un precioso corcel de guerra por su rapidez y ferocidad convinado con su magnifico vuelo, pero tambien pecan de orgullosos y temperamentales, por lo que no permiten que cualquier persona los monte, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusion de que sirven cono una especie de chivatoscopio vivo, pues detectan a las personas con maldad en sus corazones, por lo que una persona con malas intenciones se acerca a el, recibira una terrible ataque de este bello amiguito- Hermione hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Debido a la ignorancia de los muggles, los pegasos casi se extinguieron de la faz de la tierra, y actualmente solo se puden encontrar de manera silvestre en la cordillera del atlas, en Africa, pero casi todos los ministerios del mundo tienen granjas o reservas destinadas a la cria de esta especie- concluyo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del esfuerzo  
!Muy bien, muy bien¡- exclamo Hagrid - Diez puntos para Gryffindor, creo que lo explicaron mucho mejor de lo que yo pude haberlo hecho  
-De eso no hay ninguna duda - comento mordazmente Malfoy  
-Cierra tu apestoso hocico Malfoy- le grito Ron enfadado  
Malfoy lo miro desafienta, pero Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero afortunadamente Hagrid intervino  
-Muy bien, el trabajo de hoy es sencillo, solo tienen que hacer un esquema de Belerofonte, y enumerar sus utilidades en las distintas situaciones que pueda ser utilizado  
Malfoy le dirigio una mirada de pocos amigos a Harry y a Ron, y se solto de la cintura de Pansy Parkinson para ponerse a trabajar, pero Harry y Hermione tuvieron mucho mas trabajo para calmar a Ron, el cual rompio la punta de todos sus lapices

Ginny se encamino con alegria al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y al entrar en esta, el aire se encontraba impregnada con el olor a lirios del perfume de Fleur, y a difierencia de otros años, ahora se encontraba muy iluminada, y en las paredes habia todo tipo de esquemas y diagramas que explicaban el funcionamiento del hechizo aturdidor o los principios basicos para invocar un patronus, en las estanterias, habia todo tipo de volumenes averca de artes oscuras avanzadas, pero cuando Ginny quizo tomar uno, aparecio Fleur, vestida con una elegante tunica de color verde botella con decorados bordados en la tela, y un collar con una moneeda de oro, su pelo estaba rewcojido de una manera por demas elegante, y tenia un lapiz en la oreja, lo que le daba un aspecto intelectual, le dio un golpecito con la palma de la mano para que no lo hiciera  
-No lo hagas sin supegvision Gin- dijo la profesora -Sobgue todo tu sabes lo que significa un libgo que piensa pog si mismo-  
Ginny sonrio por compromiso, pues no le causaba gracia que ella se lo tuviera que recordar  
-¿Entonces por que los tienes en los libreros- pregunto ceñuda  
-Pog que hay ue sabeg a lo que se van a enfguegtag alla afuega- dijo Fleur con amigabilidad -ahoga toma tu lugag ue vamos a comenzag con la clase

Todos los Gryffindors de quinto curso llegaron al aula, y Fleur saco un folder de uno de los cajones que decia "qunto curso" y saco una lista y volteo a ver a sus alumnos

-Angelflowers, Cadica-  
-¡Presente-  
-Blackfire, Vilandra-  
!Presente¡-  
-Creevey, Collin-  
!Aqui¡-  
-Ferguson, Fernand-  
!Presente¡-  
-Gasconie, Garry¡-  
!Aqui toy¡-  
-Hasselbaink, Hubert-  
!Presente¡-  
-Nightangale, Neftis-  
!Presente¡-  
-Weasley, Ginny-  
!Por aqui¡-

Mirando a Ginny, Fluer termino con la lista y la guardo de nuevo en el folder  
-Muy bien, aunue espego no teneg que haceglo, dejenme pgesentagme, soy Fleur Antonniete Delacour, y soy su nueva pgosfesoga en defensa contga las agtes oscugas, aunque eso sea obvio- sonrio la chica francesa, y estupidamente todos los chicos del curso rieron embobados, contrario a las chicas, se voltearon a ver confundidas, pues ninguna entendio la gracia  
-Bien, me han infogmado que el cugso anteguiog no fue pog deciglo de una manega cogtes, muy fguctifego, asi que en este cugso, que sin duda es de los mas impogatantes en su fogmacion magica, asi que en las clases que asistan conmigo, yo integtague dagles las agmas necesaguias paga enfguentag las examinaciones de los TIMOs con las mejogues calificaciones, ahoga, pog favog, saquen peggamino, tinta, pego dejen la vaguita a un lado, si nos da tiempo, al final de la clase adelantaguemos algo de la pgoxima clase, ahoga, escguiban  
Y Fleur comenzo a escribir el temario del curso en el pizarron

"Defensa contra las artes oscuras"  
Quntio curso

Primera unidad  
Identificacion de maleficios  
-Historia de los maleficios  
-Hechizo de utilidad  
Hechizos y contramaleficios  
-Teoria y practica defensiva y ofensiva

Segunda unidad  
Distintos tipos de magia  
-Analizis y aprendizaje de los distintos tipos de magia

Tercera Unidad  
Tipos de magia defensiva  
-Patrunnus  
-Hechizos de combate

Cuarta Unidad  
Repaso general, preparacion para los examenes del Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinario

Fleur paso el resto de la clase explicando a conciencia cada bloque, pero Ginny noto que contrariamente a otros años, los chicos ponian especial atencion a cada palabra de la profesora Delacour, pues qunque si era una informacio relevante, no tenia nada que puediera ser tan interesante como para ella le pusieran tal grado de atencion, y cuando la campana sono, Fleur los dejo salir regalandoles una sonrisa y un uño, pero los chicos no parecian creerlo, y aun continuaron sentados, cono si la clase apenas fuera a comenzar

Al salir a los pasillos, las chicas se quejaron  
!Que estupidos¡- exclamaba ofendida Cadica -Te fijaste en Garry, desnudaba con la mirada a la profesora-  
-¿Y como sabes que lo hacia- pregunto Ginny suspicaz  
-Pues es simple Ginny - le dijo Neftis - el no estaba viendola precisamente a los ojos si sabes a lo que me refiero-  
!Hombres¡- bufo Cadica  
-Lo unico bueno es que no ha dejado tarea, ademas, hoy nos toca astronomia, que horror- comento Ginny  
-Bueno, vamos al comedor, que muero de hambre- dijo Cadica  
-¿Y que te dijo McGonogall, pregunto Neftis  
-No me dejo renunciar- acepto Ginny con pesadumbre - dijo algo de que no solo es de conocimiento, sino que el caracter tambien cuenta o algo asi-  
De pronto u gato blanco aparecio por los pasillos  
-¿Copo de nieve- pregunto Neftis -¿que haces aqui-  
-Pues conociendo el castillo- explico Neftis como si fuera obvio  
-Pero estamos muy lejos de la torre, ademas de que esta el factor de la señora Norris, todos los otros gatos temen salir a los pasillos por ella- dijo Neftis  
-Pero mi copo de nieve no le tiene miedo a esa horrible imitacion de gato- dijo Ginny abrazando a Copo de nieve, que dio un bufido, que todos interpretaron de molesta resignacion  
-Vamos a cenar- urgio Cadica - me muero de hambre


	29. Una marca tenebrosa en el cielo

CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE  
UNA MARCA TENEBROSA EN EL CIELO

La clase de Hagrid termino y todos regresaron por caminos separados al castillo, pero Hermione parecia mu contenta, cosa que estaba molestando a Ron  
-¿Como puedes estar tan contenta con esa tipa en nuestra clase- pregunto Ron  
-No seas inmaduro Ronald- comento Hermione -Es lo mejor que me pudo suceder, asi no aflojare en mis estudios, el premio anual sera pan comido compitiendo con ella-  
-Si tu lo dices- comento Harry mientras se acercaban a la entrada del castillo, donde Luna estaba sentada, dibujando figurillas en la arcilla mojada con su mano enguantada, y tarareando una triste cancion, pero al notar la precencia del trio, se levanto, se quito los guantes y espero a que Ron se le emaprejara, y sorprendiendo a los tres, tomo con ambas manos las mejillas de Ron, y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa  
-Eres como me lo imaginaba- dijo con tono soñador - ¿ya te habia dicho que tienes unas lindas mejillas-  
Y antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo, Luna lo solto y entro al castillo, Harry y Hermione querian botarse de la risa, pero Ron estaba casi en estado de shock  
-¿Que le pasa a esa loca- murmuro -¿Que ya es luna llena?

Los tres entraron al gran comedor, donde Ginny, Cadica y Neftis platicaban con la pequeña Madeline, y por sus gestos, era evidente que se contenian para hacerle mimos, pero Harry casi se cae al er que en regazo de Madeline, "copo de nieve" descansaa, ronroneando, dejandose acariciar  
-No estan permitidos los animales en el comedor Ginny- dijo Hermione en regañina  
-Eso no es cierto- debatio Neftis - una mascota si puede entrar a el gran comedor, la prohibicion solo se extiende si se le da de comer-  
-Y nadie le va a dar de comer- comento Harry en un tono casi de burla que ninguno de sus compañeros comprendio  
-¿Como estuvo la clase de Fleur- pregutno Ron desinteresadamente  
-Pues a los chicos les parecio muy ineresante - bufo Ginny molesta  
-Pero la profesora Delacour sabe muchisimas cosas- intervino inocentemente Madeline -dice que si los que aprueben el examen diagnostico, les va a enzeñar hechizos de desarme-  
Ginny callo ante la declaracion de Madeline, y volteo a er a Harry, el cual tambien la volteo a ver, y ambois sonrireron divertidos

La cena fue rapida, y Ginny guio a los de primer curso otra ez hasta la torre comun, y Harry salio flanqueado por Ron y Neville para evitar toparse con Cho, y con rapidez envidiable, subio hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde ya muchos estudiantes hacian sus primeros deberes del curso, pero Harry temia lo que estab por venir, y sabia que no debia de quedarse solo por ningun motivo, sin embargo, en un despiste, subio a su cuarto a dejar su mochila, y ahi estaba, sentada en su cama, Albia Dumbeldore mirandolo con irritacion  
-Me contaron de tu encuentro con Snape- dijo enojada, mirandolo desafiante  
-¿Como se enteran de estas cosas- volvio a preguntar irritado  
-Hay, o mejor dicho habia, lo acabo de quemar, cierto mago que viaja de cuadro en cuadro, pero nos resultaria un poco complicado si llegara a darse cuenta de quien soy, asi que lo queme- explico Albia  
-¿Que le hiciste- pregunto Harry asustado  
-No te preocupes, ninguno de ellos puede morir, yo ni nadie puede causarles daño-  
.¿Pero no crees que Dumbeldore sospeche-  
-Si nadie se lo dice, no tiene por que enterarase-  
-Esta bien, esta bien, no me queda otra que confiar en ti, ¿cierto- pregutno Harry  
-Pues es asi, ahora, vamos a un lugar lejos de miradas y oidos indiscretos, pues tenemos que hablar- dijo desdeñoza, transformandose en gato  
Harry dio un suspiro y abrio su baul, de donde saco dos de sus mas preciadas poseciones: el mapa del mereodador y su capa invisble  
-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- murmuro y en el mapa aparecieron con detalle, el mapa fue dibujando cada pasillo de Hogwarts, pero noto que habia varias motas raras, pues al igual que a los humanos, Albia se representaba con una motita de tinta, pero en vez de decir su nombre, tenia escrito "copo de nieve", fugazmente dio una viztaso al mapa, Ron y Hermione caminaban por el primer piso, los profesores estaban casi todos en sus despachos, Fleur se movia mucho, pero cuando paso la vista por el despacho de Dumbeldore, se encontro con una sorpresa, una motita de tinta con las palabras "Limiya" moviendose por todo el despacho, con Dumbeldore presente, y luego busco un lugar vacio, la torre de astronomia, asi que se puso la capa invisible y paso al lado de "copo de nieve"  
-Te veo en la torre de astronomia- le susurro al pasar a su lado

Harry salio de la sala comun y lo mas rapido que pudo y como pudo llego a la torre de astronomia, eludiendo de por medio a Pevees, que a su paso hacia volar los inodoros de los servicios del quinto piso, cuando por fin llegaron a la torre de astronomia, noto que desde ahi se veian las luces de Hogsmeade, Albia llego y tomo su forma humana, y Harry la volteo a ver  
-¿Que me va a pasar- pregunto esperando la respuesta de siempre "prepararte"  
-Hoy descansas- dijo Albia, dejando boquiabierto a Harry -el retrato me dijo que lo hiciste bien con Snape, significa que estas mejorando, pero dime, como lo contuviste, ¿lograste vaciar tu mente-  
-Todavia no- reconocio Harry apesadumbrado -tuve que utilizar todavia mis recuerdos-  
-Pero al menos no invadio tus recuerdos relativos a Black- murmuro Albia con decepdion  
-Si no vas a torturarme, quisiera ir a mi cama- dijo Harry  
-De ninguna manera te vas a ir, tu sabes donde esta Limiya, y tenemos que rescatarla, yo solo puedo enseñarte Occlumancia, todo lo demas ella te lo tiene que enseñar-  
-Esta en el despacho de tu tio- bufo Harry - y ya se como la vamos a rescatar, voy a ir mañana a su despacho y le voy a decir "profesor se me perdio un hada, que es herencia familiar, ¿me lo podria regresar?"-  
-No tienes que ser sarcastico conmigo, se la magnitud de la situacion- dijo Albia molesta -Pero es algo de lo que yo me voy a encargar, pero tenemos otro problema, y es esa niña pelirroja-  
-Ginny-  
-Si, Ginny, ella posee un Gayfel, y por lo visto eso es solo la punta del iceberg, esa niña es un peligro para ti- señalo Albia  
-¿Y que quieres que haga-  
-Que te alejes de ella, no hay necesidad de leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que ella siente por ti-  
-Pero...un momento, ¿leiste su mente- pregunto Harry ofendido  
-Sip- dijo Albia con fingida inocencia - y se por lo mismo que ella es un peligro muy grande para ti, una debilidad si llegas a corrsponder lo que ella siente por ti-  
-Ella no siente nada por mi- dijo Harry inseguro  
-¿Estas seguro de eso- sonrio Albia pícaramente- Bueno voy a dejar eso para mas adelante, lo que me preocupa de ella es ue alberga dos Gayfeles, ambos igualmente poderosos como peligrosos, y si esa niña no recibe la guia adecuada, no quiero ni pensarlo-  
-Lo dices como si Ginny fuera a convertirse en la mas fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort-  
-Harry pequeña criatura- suspiro Albia - eres tan joven, eso te lo dejo de tarea, ahora, para que lo pienses detenidamente, el secreto en la occlumancia es no pensar en nada, pero no pensar en nada no significa pensar en nada, sino pensar en absolutamente nada, ¿comprendes-  
-No- contesto Harry  
-Es facil, si piensas, obviamente recurdas e inconcientemente abres la mente, no pensar en nada significa que dejes a tu cuerpo pensar, que tu instinto actue conectado con tu inteligencia, pero sin embargo no recuerdes mintras lo haces, ¿Ves que facil es-  
-¿Te digo la verdad o te doy por tu lado- murmuro Harry apenado  
-Tu no eres tan bruto como para que te lo explique con manzanas, yo...

Albia se detuvo intespespestivamente, pues un destello esmeralda aparecio justo arriba de Hogsmeade, y a lo lejos, una de las casa ardia en llamas, Harry, al voltera al cielo, sintio un gigantesco peso en el estomago: la siniestra calavera con la serpiente en la boca aparecio en todo su resplandor  
Harry volteo a ver a Albia, pero esta parecia tan asombrada como el, pero luego hecho los hombros hacia atras  
-Solo espero que no haya sido Bella Dona- dijo y le resto importancia al terrorifico asunto-Vamos, regresemos a la sala comun, yo tambien tengo sueño-  
Harry obedecio a regañadientes, pero le sorprendio la actitud de Albia, y esta se dio cuenta  
-Lo que haya hecho aparecer la marca tenebrosa,es algo de lo que tu ni yo podemos hacer algo al respecto, asi que a descansar, que mañana sera un dia lleno de noticias-

Harry se coloco la capa invisible y bajo por la escalinata, y justo a tiempo, pues los de quinto curso de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor subian por la escalinata, pero Harry iba muy preocupado, preguntandose el por ue de la marca tenebrosa...  
Mas sin embargo, para el quinto curso, eso no impido que la clase de astronomia se llevara normalmente, apesar de la queja generalizada  
-Su deber es el de estudiar muchachos- declaro terninantemente la profesora Sinistra -lo que sucedas alla afuera no deberia de preocuparles en lo absoluto-

Al dia siguiente, las conversaciones que se desarrollaban en el gran comedor parecian contrariar a las palabras de la profesorra de astronomia, pues erade lo unico que se hablaba, los Slytherin se regocijaban en silencio de la aparicion de la marca tenebrosa, asi como la mayoria de Huffelpuffs y Ravenclaws, que sabian claramente que es lo que ese simbolo significaba, pero Harry no decia nada, solo escuchaba los comentarios de sus demas compañeros, como que los mortifagos habian intantado entrar en Hogwarts y cosas incluso mas descabelladas, pero la aparicion de Ginny con el profeta, despejo algunas de sus dudas, pues el encabezado era por mas claro

"La marca tenebrosa no cobra ninguna vida esta vez"  
Por Rita Skeeter

Nuestra corresponsal en el interior, Rita Skeeter, ha acudido putnual al lugar de los hechos donde esta vez, para tranquilidad de todos, la marca tenebrosa que aparecio sobre la comunidad magica de Hogsmeade no fue el resultado de un asesinato, sin embargo el hecho que provoco su aparicion puede catalogarse como lamentable, pues en un fatidico incendio, el bar conocido popularmente como "el cabeza de cerdo", fue quemado hasta los cimientos, sin otra perdida mas que las miles de botellas que se guardaban en su bodega, asi como la integridad de la construccion  
"Ya pensabamos darle una remodelacion", comenta la dependiente y copropietaria del cabeza de puerco, Kossete Kauffman, desde San Mungo, donde se repone de fuertes heridas, "Los dueños hemos decidido darle una nueva imagen a nuestro club, para atraer mas clientela, entre tantas cosas malas, por fin salio algo bueno, solo hay que esperar a octubre, a la reunion de los propietarios para finiquitar los ultimos detalles".

Hay que recordar que "el cabeza de puerco" es un sitio historico de la comunidad magica de Gran Bretaña, púes ahi fue donde se fraguo la primera revelion de los duendes, o donde se firmaron los tratados de paz entre los licantropos y los vampiros haya en el lejano año de 1918, o mas reciente, al ser la guarida y cuartel general de los afamados y peligrosos "amigos de la cabra", cuando por siete dias se atrincheraron dentro de sus muros hasta que Albus Dumbeldore y el equipo de choque del departamento de catastrofes magicas, lidereados e ese entonces por un novel Cornellius Fudge, los sometieron en aquel lejano año de 1981, y coinsidentemente, los siete magos involucrados en aquella escandaloza situacion, hoy se encuentran profugos de la justicia.

El ministerio hara las averiguaciones pernitentes, pues la aparicion de la marca de quien no debe ser nombrado, es signo inequivoco de que un solo incendio no es la causa por la cual los mortifagos atacarian un lugar pues como se recuerda...

Y el articulo continuaba a lo largo de ocho columnas, donde nuevamente se les advertia de la precencia de los mortifagos, y de la sospecha de que todo era resulado de los actos del mas terrible seguidor de Voldemort: Sirius Black.

Harry se molesto un poco y se levanto de la mesa algo irritado, y salio del comedor, donde lo alcanzo Ron  
-Vamos, hay que llegar hasta la torre de adivinacion- dijo con pesadez  
Harry dio un largo lamento y arrastrando los pies siguio a su amigo hasta el aula de adivinacion. Ambos caminaron pesadamente por toda la escalera, ignorando los desafios de Sir Cardogan, pero se asuataron al ver que la trampilla ya estaba abierta, asi que subieron de inmediato por las escalerillas y tomaron su lugar lo mas silenciosa y discretamente posible, Parvati y Lavander los voltearon a ver enojadas, como si llegar tarde fuera el peor insulto que pudieran haber propiciado  
-No deberia de sorprenderme, pero no creia cuando los hados me informaron que el seor Poter y su fiel amigo, el señor Weasley, llegarian tarde a su primera clase del curso, pero ya que esamos todos aqui, me alegra confirmar lo que mis predicciones habian vaticinado, yo estoy aqui con ustedes y esa horible mujer esta siendo castigada en la prision de los magos-  
Lavander y Parvati parecian estar de acuerd vehementemente con las palabras de la profesora Trelanwey  
Harry no le presto mas atencion, el olor dulzon del aula lo comenzaba a aatontar, Ron le hizo un gesto gracioso de lo aburrido que estaba la clase, y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una muda carcajada, mientras la profesora Trelanwey daba paso a su acostumbrado inicio de curso en la que, para no variar en su costumbre, le pronostico una dolorosa muerte cuando la cuarta luna del nuevo ciclo astral se conjugara con geminis y marte  
-...como les iba diciendo antes de que el señor Potter me interrumpiera, este año, su plan de estudios ha sido dividido en dos bloques, en el primero, el cual tomaran conmigo, veremos conceptos relacionados a desarrollar otros aspectos de la clarividencia, y nos enfocaremos mas al entorno, ya que los hados me han sugerido que deje descansar su ojo interno para que lo ejerviten bajo la tutela del profesor Firenze, el cual se encargara del segundo bloque- La profesora hizo una pausa, pues en su tono de voz se alcanzo a distinguir un cierto tono de disgusto- Bueno, ahora lo que nos atañe, para este curso, mi ojo interuior me ha revelado que en los temas que trataremos encontraran varios puntos de interes y pondran de su parte, pues nos ocuparemos en aprender ramas de la adivinacion que se utilizan para encontrar lugares, objetos y personas, con la unica ayuda del ojo interno, como la radestecia o la bolomancia, incluso si nos da tiempo, vermos la teoria de la frenologia, aunuqe en mi opinion, la practica tambien es necesaria, aunque el uso de partes del cuerpo humano sea considerado como un arte oscura, yo no lo veo asi-  
Parvati y Lavander rieron a carcajada suelta, evidentemente eso fue un chiste entre adivinos, pues nadie mas le encontro la gracia, asi que un poco apenadas, guardaron silencio, al mismo tiempo que la profesora continuaba explicando lo que iban a estudias, Harry noto que aunque seguia omportandose de manera extraña, la profesora Trelanwey les estaba dando una clase como dios mandaba, detalle que asusto en definitiva a Harry, pero la profesora pronto lo volvio a sumir en la aburricion, cuando les explico una por una, detalle a detalle, las caracteristicas de los sistemas de clarividencia y sus usos en la vida cotidiana, Parvati y Lavender la prestaban una atencion casi reverencial, gimiendo cuando la profesora subia el tono de voz, pero Harrry y Ron casi se mueren del aburrimiento, pues esos detalles eran igual de interesantes que prestar atencion en el cuidado de un bubetuberculo marchito, por lo que al final dela clase, fueron los primeros en salir del aula de adivinacion, agradeciendo adicionalmente a que la profesora no tuvo tiempo de ponerles tarea, pero al salir de esta, se llevaron la agradable sorpresa de que Hermione los estaba esperando, sentada en la base de la escalerilla que conducia a la torre de adivinacion, mirando con malas pulgas a el retrato de "Pelarcus, el magnifico", elñ cual era el retrato mas soberbio que existia en Hogwarts  
-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui- pregunto Ron  
-El suficiente como para querer borrarle la boca e ese tipo- contesto Hermione dirigiendole una fulminante mirada a el retrato, el cual tambien le mantenia la mirada- si tan solo se hubieran tardado un minuto mas, creanme que le hubiera borrado esa estupida sonrisa-  
Harry sonrio agradablemente sorprendido  
-¿Acaso mis oidos no me engañan- susurro -¿Hermione Granger haciendo un comentario sarcastico-  
-Parece que en la breve estancia con Fred y George, nuestra amiga adquirio el sutil pero poderoso sentido del humor- dijo Ron siguiendole el juego a Harry  
!Callense los dos¡- dijo Hermione apenada  
Y asi, los tres rieron por primera vez juntos, como amigos.

Para no perder costumbre, se perdieon junto con Neville para poder llegar al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y cuando llegaron a la puerta, la clase anterior no habia finalizado, y del interior, se escucharon estridentes gritos asi como los sonidos de los hechizos impactandose contra las paredes, mientras el resto del sexto curso fue llegando. Y con cinco minutos de retraso, la puerta se abrio, y los chicos de Ravenclaw de quinto curso saleron del aula, los chicos parexcian muy contentos, a pesar que uno de ellos tenia el cabello chamiscado, por el contrario, las chicas parecian un poco molestas y Harry alcanzo a distinguir que unas se quejaban del horrible vestido de la profesora Delacour.

!Adelante¡- se escucho la voz de Fleur  
Y entraron al aula, pero fue extraño, antes, lo poco que habia convivido con Fleur, habia sido comun y corriente, sabiendo que ella era la novia de Bill, pero al entrar en el salon, vio a Fleur en plenitud de su capacidad de velaa, pues el vestido añil, ceñido al cuerpo, con un revelador escote llamo la matencion de Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean, o mejor dicho, el escote y la piel sudada, y el cabello desordenado de la nueva profesora causo extrañeza en los chicos, era la primera vez que veian de esa manera a una profesora, Neville se sonrojo a tal grado que parecia que le habian pintado la cara con pintura roja, Parvati dio un bufido muy sonoro al ver como Dean no le parataba la vista del escote a la profesora, y Ron parecia haber desconectado el cerebro.  
Fleur no reparo en la conducta de sus alumnos, pues estaba atareada recogiendo una sustancia viscosa del suelo, y mientras Hermione jalaba a Ron y a Harry hasta sus pupitres, Harry sonreia estupidamente, mientras Ron no podia cerrar la boca, Fluer saco un folder de su escritorio y paso lista rapidamente, al oir su nombre, los chicos se levantaban estrepitosamente, como si quisieran llamar su atencion a toda costa, al final, Fleur sonrio, se llevo la mano a la boca, y ahogo una risita, para dar paso a un gesto de solemne seriedad  
-Bueno, ahoga si podemos comenzag- comento en voz alta, y con un toque de su varita, provoco que una tiza comenzara a escribir guiada por una mano invisible en el pizarron  
-Espego que solo sea una fogmalidad y todos ustedes me recuegden, pego de todos modos me voy a pgesentag, soy Fleur Antoniette Delacour, su nuea pgofesoga en defensa contga las agtes oscugas, y sincegament espego que podamos llevagnos bien dugante el cugso- las chicas de Gryffindor hicieron muecas corrosivas mientras los varones movian la cabeza afirmatuivamente con una idiota sonrisa en el rostro -Aunque es mi pgimega vez como pgofesoga, espego que em ayuden paga podeglos ayudag a haceglo bien, pog mi pagte, yo espego bgindagles los conocimientos necesaguioscon los que puedan desenvolvegse con soltuga y eficiencia en las situaciones en las que tengan que emplear cualquier tipo de magia en defensa contra las artes oscugas, Ahoga, para comenzag, saquen peggamino y pluma, pego dejen las vaguitas afuega pog favog-

Con otra floritura de su varita, la tiza del pizarron se detuvo, y Fleur camino hacia uno delos estantes en el fondo del aula, mientras los alumnos copiaban lo que habia en el pizarron

PRIMER TRIMESTRE  
Primera unidad  
-Identificacion, tratamiento y erradicacion de espectros  
-Diferienciacion de fantasmas

Segunda unidad  
-Vudu  
-Maleficios africanos  
-Palo mayombe  
tratamiento, protecion, anulacion y contramaleficios

Tercera Unidad  
-Criaturas malditas, identificacion, tratamiento y anulacion

SEGUNDO TRIMESTRE  
Cuarta unidad  
-Maleficios, maldiciones y conjuros gitanos

Quinta unidad  
-introduccion a la demoniologia

TERCER TRIMESTRE  
Sexta unidad  
-Maldiciones imperdonables

-¿Ya tegminagon- pregunto Fleur sonriente todos asintieron -bien ahoga, paga la semana entgante, quiego en mi escguitoguio un tgabajo de medio peggamino acergca de todo lo que puedan encontgag acerca de esegtos, fantasma, polteiggeist y demas cosas relacionada con el tema, bien, entonces, guagden la tinta y tomen sus vaguitas, que esta va a seg una clase pgagtica-

Con exitacion, todos los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente, recordadndo con emocion que en sus ultimos tres cursos, "clase paractica" era sinonimo de algo interesante, mientras Fleur ponia en el escritorio una botalla con algo de color negro, de consistencia similar al humo.  
-En teoguia, ¿Quien puede dagme la definicion de fantasma-  
Hermione levanto la mano por instinto, pero Harry tambien lo hizo, su amiga lo volteo a ver sorprendida de que el tambien hubiera levantado la mano  
!Señoguita Hegmione, pog favog adelante-  
-De acuerdo, los fantasmas son tales debdio a que, como muchos estudiosos en el tema como Boyd Burley, del la A.M.E.F., coinciden que se debe a que la voluntad del mago es tan fuerte que se niega a obedecer la orden de la naryraleza, ya que por la magnitud de esta voluntad, el alma se aferra, "anclada" a un asunto pendiente que al momento de morir, lo que provoca que el espiritu se materialize en una forma eterea- corporea, con la que supuestamente concluiran ese asunto que los ancla al mundo de los vivos, al igual que tener contacto con estos- dijo Hermione recitando todo en corillo, pero Fleur la vio con seriedad  
-Muy bien , pego cgeo que te has confundido, me has dado la guepuesta de lo que identifica a un espectggo, yo te pedi la definicion de fantasma- dijo con dureza la profesora Deñacour. Hermione se quedo helada -Muy bien Hagui, digo, señog Potteg, digame su guespuesta-  
-Pues yo tenia entendido que los fantasmas solo pueden ser la almas de los magos, y se deben no precisamente a una fuerte voluntad, si no todo lo contrario, a la cobardia de abandonar este mundo, pues me habian dicho que para una mente bien organizada, la muerte significael siguiente paso en el camino, por lo que convertirse en fantasma es precisamente lo contrario a lo que Hermione dijo, pues significaria que no se tiene la voluntad ni el valor para abandonar lo que tuvo e esta vida-  
-Pegfecto, muy bien los dos, veinte puntos paga Ggyfindog pog cada uno- dijo Fleur con asombro- Ahoga, diganme la difeguencia pgincipal entgue fantasma y espectgo-  
Hermione fue la unica que levanto la mano  
-¿Señoguita Hegmione-  
-¿Los fantasma son magos y los espectros son muggles- contesto Hermione vacilante  
!Asi es¡- declaro Fleur - pego a difeguencia de lo que la mayoguia de bgujas y magos cgeen sabeg, puede llegag a veg fantasmas de muggles, aunque son casos muy, pego muy gagos,y se debe a como Hagui lo explico, paga las mentes ogganizadas la llegada de la muegte es solo un obstaculo que hay que sogteag, y son pocos los muggles que lo loggan consientemente, pego algunos fallan en el momento de la vegdad y se conviegten en fantasmas, quedando atgapados entgue dos mundos.-  
-Ahoga, los espectgos son el lado opuesto de la moneda, pues a pesag de que guepesentan la voluntad del espiguitu muggle, tambien son el claro reflejo de su debilidad, pues en los casos que se dan, y cgeanme que son demasiado mas fgecuentes de lo que muchos creen, pues paga tgatagse de segues no magicos, su existencia solo puede ser explicada pog la voluntad de estos al no aceptag moguig, como dijo la señoguita Hegmione, es la voluntad o un asunto pendiente lo que los ancla a este mundo, y es la misma voluntad lo que los obliga a pegmaneceg en este mundo, pego lo hacen enojados, sin sabeg que han muegto, con fuguia y mucho dolog, se quedan como dicen convegtidos en "almas en pena", sin sabeg que han fallecido-  
Todas las niradas de los alumnos varones estaban atentos en Fleur, peo mas que por la clase que estaba dando, era por su eidente atractivo fisico, Parvati era una de las chicas mas molestas  
-Muy bien, ahoga, la razon pog la que hemos tomado este tema en pagticulag se debe a que en el minoisteguio existe un depagtamento que se especializa en fantasmas y espegtos, para ubicarlos y controlarlos, pego la mayoguia de los que aceptan razonag con estos, son fantasmas pgopiamente dicho, pues con un espectgo es imposible intentag gazonag, pog lo que se busca haceglos "dag el salto" al otgo mundo, o en el mas extremo de los casos, destguiglo, pego como lo magca el plan de estudios, es nuestga obligacion como magos en general ayudag a este tipo de seres si en nuestga vida nos llegamos a topag co alguno, y les asegugo que pog lo menos en la vida de cada mago y hechicega, se topan con uno o dos, asi que apgovechando que el pgofesog Snape amablemente nos consiguio un espectgo especialmente violento, vamos a teneg nuestga pgimeg clase pgactica del cugso, tomen sus vaguitas!mobilo escritorios¡-  
,Los alumnos obedecieron y se levantaron de sus pupitres, los cuales se pegaron hasta las paredes, Fluer tomo la botella con el contenido humeante y volteo a ver a sus alumnos  
-Todvia no podemos pgovocag el salto, pues todavia no tienen el niel adecuado paga haceglo, o eso me han dicho el pgofesog Dumbeldog, asi que el dia de hoy, solo vamos a apgendeg a conteneglo y apgisionaglo, paga lo cual hay dos hechizos que le podgan seg de mucha ayuda: "la mogdida de luz" y "Candado de caja", que es lo mismo que "lumusmomordit" y "claviscapsa", el primero les ayudaga a paralizar tempogalmente al espectgo o fantasma, y el segundo a obligaglo a entgag a el guecipiente que ustedes eligan, por ggande o pequeño que este sea, asi qque veamos como se desenvuelven-

Fleur dejo la botella en el piso y le quito el corcho, mientras los alumnos practicaban fugazmente los hechizos que producian destellos de luz blabca y amarilla respectivamente, y Fleur le sonrio especaelmente a Lavander  
-¿Lista señoguita Bgown-  
Lavander netgo con la cebeza, pero todos se hicieron hacia atras, dejandola sola frente a la botella, que a un movimiento de la varita de la profesora, boto el corcho y de su inetrior se amterializo una siniestra figura negra, con el contorno borroso, de rostro calaverico y manos como garras huesudas, su rsotro no alcanzaba a distiunguirse con claridad, ms ue unos penetrantes ojos carmesi, y ante la obvia aaucencia de pies, flotaba en el aire, pero solo fue por un segundo o dos, pues, el espectro al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de Lavander, se lanzo en contra de ella, con sus garras por delante  
-No tema señoguita Bgown, no puede hacegle daño, bueno casi no puede- dijo cuando el espectro le provoco un rasguño e la mejilla a Lavander  
-Señog Finnigan, eamos que puede usted haceg- comento Fleur al ver que Lavander no daba una  
Seamus fue un poco mas brillante, pero a pesar de que esquivo al fantasma, tartamudeo al momento de recitar el hechizo y en su lugar, de su varita salio un chorro de luz que el espectro esquivo y quemo euno de tantos libreros  
-Hegmione, sigues tu- sonrio Fleur, pero Harry estaba desconcertado, pues a pesar de que la clase se le estaba casi saliendo de las manos, Fleur parecia saber lo que estaba haciendo  
Hermione entrecerro los ojos para apuntar al fantasme, pero este desparecio al atravezar una pared, y reaparecio de inmediato detraz de Hermione, la cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo  
!lumusmordit¡- intervino Ron, adeantandosele a Harry, dando de lleno en el espectro, el cual dejo de moverse, quedando flotando en el aire, Hermione ei ceñuda a Ron, como dicendole "yo estaba a punto de hacer eso"  
!Claviscapsa¡- murmuro Ron y en cuanto el hecjizo dio en el espectro, este se tranformo en una bola de humo negro e instintivamente, Ron la deposito en la botella y le puso el corcho  
!Muy bien, diez puntos paga Ggyfindog¡- exclamo Fleur sonriente- no podia espegag menos de mi cuñado- le susurro a Ron, el cual se ruborizo al voltearla a ver  
La campana marco el final de la clase, y los Gryffindor comenzaron a salir poco a poco, mientras Fleur ponia todo en orden, y antes de que alguno saliera siquiera, lesdio un ultimo aviso  
-La pgoxima clase continuaguemos con esto, asi que quiego un ensayo de medio metgo acerca de espegtos para le semana entgante-

Camino al gran comedor, Hermione parecia molesta con Ron, pero este parecia no querer iniciar una discucion y en su lugar, platicaba animadamente de quidditch con Harry  
-Mañana tengo que ir on McGonogall para ver a que hora van a ser las pruebas, adremas, tenemos que buscar a Ginny para preguntarle que va a hacer respecto a su puesto, pero duarnte el verano me comento ue le gustaria ser mas cazadora, asi que si renuncia, no tendras ninguna competencia para ser el buscador de nuevo-  
-Pero primero va a solictar el puesto, sino te pueden acusar de nepotismo- intervino Hermione en tono mandon  
-Por supuesto que va a hacer la prueba Hermione- le contesto Ron con tranquilidad- aunque solo vaya a ser una formalidad, no veo quien pueda ganarle a Harry el puesto- dijo Ron como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo  
-Ademas, deberia de pensar en tener sustitutos, por si alguno se llegara a lesionar- dijo Hermione, aunque haciendo clara referencia a Harry  
-Pero creo que Hermione tiene razon- añadio Harry, y Hermione lo volteo a ver con profundo agradecimiento- quiza lo mejor es que busques jugadores en todas las pociciones, como una reserva, por si vuele a ocurrir lo del curso pasado-  
-No quiero ni pensarlo, asi que ni me lo recuerdes por favor. dijo Ron friamente- pero tu idea es buena Hermione, la tendre en cuenta-

Llegaron al gran comedor, y Harry se sento al ladode Madeline, al poco rato, Ginny llego junto a los chicos de su curso pero ella se detuvo a hablar con Katie Bell, la unica cazadora que quedaba del equipo del año anterior.

Las clases siguientes, los dias siguientes pasaron con inusual rapidez tanto para Harry como para sus amigos, esperando el fin de semana, cuando se llevarian a cabo la elecciones para los puestos vacantes de los equipos, entre las emocionantes clases de Fleur (emocionantes para los chicos, expectantes de que clase de atuendo llevaria en cada ocacion la profesora Delacour) y clases tan aburridas hasta los huesos de historia de la magia.

Sin embargo, lo peor venia por las noches, pues no importaba que se hiciera el dormido o intentara persuadirla con que tenia mucha tarea, Albia siempre aparecia para obligarlo a practicar sus ejercicios de occlumancia, y esperaba a que los demas Gryffidors calleran profundamente domidos, apar hacer suya la sala comun de la torre, sumado que Harry sospechaba que Albia utilizaba algun tipo de encantamiento silenciador para no despertar a nadie, sin embargo lo que mas frustraba a Harry, es que parecia que cada dia parecia olvidar todo lo que aprendia el dia anterior, lo que simplificaba el entrenamiento en la peor tortura que Harry hubiera podido experimentar, pues Albia lo obligaba a revivir cada vez sus mas doloroso recuerdos, y no habia nada que el pudira hacer, pues la chica de la gelida mirada parecia ya conocer a la perfecion la mente de Harry, y lo hacia una y otra vez, hacia que la caida de Sirius atravez del veo pasara frente a sus ojos como si lo viviera en ese preciso instante, todo era tan real, que mas de una vez, sus ojos de humedecieron.

En el transcurso del resto de la semana, la marca tenebrosa aprecio a diario, dos veces sobre Ipwich y una mas sobre Aberdeen, sumado a que se escuchaban rumores de que en Leicester, Sirius Black tenia su guarida, y el ministerio temia ir ahi, consientes de que una enesima errota mnaria su imagen ante la confederacion internacional de magos. Por otra parte, Harry encontro que tratar de hablar con Ginny acerca del puesto de buscador le resulto mas que imposible, pues con sus responsabilidades de prefecta, y la obvia sobrecarga de deberes por encontrarse en el año de los TIMOs, en toda la semana solo coincidian a la hora de las comidas, pero siempre que le dirigia la palabra, sentia como las compñerasde curso de Ginny clavaban sus miradas en ambos lo que lo ponia muy nervioso, y desistia.  
Otra cosa se convirtio su amistad con la pequeña Madeline, pues aunque Harry no quisiera, en todas las comidas, esta le contaba anecdotas de los lugares en los que habia estado, o de los partidos de quidditch a los que habia ido, pues su familia siempre habia estado relacionada al quidditch por muchas generaciones, y contrario a lo que se podria esperar, Harry le prestaba mucha atencion a las palabras de la tierna niña, y el no sabia por que tenia esa debilidad por ella

El viernes en la noche, en todos los tablones de anuncios de las casa y generales de todo el castillo aparecieron las convocatorias para reforar los equipos de quidditch, el fin de semana, cada equipo dispondria de medio dia para hacer sus pruebas, el sabado en la mañana le corresponderia a Ravenclaw, que necesitaba de un golpeador y de un par de cazadores, el capitan no fue otro que Michael Corner, despues del almuerzo, le tocaria el turno a Gryffindor, que estaba necesitado de dos cazadores, mas el rumor de que Harry Potter retaria a Ginny Weasley por el puesto de buscador, el domingo en la tarde seria el turno de Slytherin, que necesitaba renovar por completo su linea de ataque, y la posibilidad de que Gwyneth Radamanthys solicitara un puesto era lo mas morbosamente interesante, y sin comprender por que, Draco Malfoy habia sido nombardo capitan, y por ultimo, en la mañana del mismo domingo, Huffelpuff, el cual solo necesitaba un nuevo guardian, y aun no tenia capitan, pues ninguno de los integrantes del equipo queria tomar esa responsabilidad.

El sabado en la mañana, cuando se llevaron a cabo las pruebas de Ravenclaw, solo Ron, Katie y Harry asistieron por parte de Gryffindor, y siguieron las pruebas desde lo alto de una tribuna, Cho noto la precencia de Harry, y por todos los medios trato de llamar su atencion, a lo que Harry trato primero de ignorar, pero al final cedio y le correspondio a su saludo  
-Todavia te quiere galan- le bromeaba Ron a su amigo  
-Pues a mi me parece que sencillamente ustedes dos son como el agua y el aceite- comentaba Katie con desden -Hay chicas mas bonitas en Gryffindor, ¿verdad capitan-  
-¿Y por que me preguntas eso a mi- espeto Ron colorado como jitomante  
-Por nada, solo que cierta prefecta ha regresado muy bonita este curso- comento Katie con malicia  
-Vamos a almorzar- exclamo Ron con fingida sordera oportuna

Los tres Gryffindors regresaron al comedor, que se encontraba casi vacio, solo algunos madrugadores hambrientos esperaban ansioso la aparicion de los platillos, y los tres se sentaron al final de la mesa, pero instantes despues aparecieron las hermanas Radamanthys, y mientras la menor se sento de inmediato junto a Harry, la mayor fue a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Harry noto que ya habia hecho migas con muchos de sus compañeros de casa, y estas la veian con cierta admiracion, algo que molestaba a Malfoy, pues su grupo se habia reducido considerablemente a sus gorilas: Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y el malencarado Nott, los cuales almorzaban en el extremo mas soliatrio de la mesa.

Ginny aparecio junto a sus compañeras de curso, y todas parecian acabar de despertar, y algunas aun daban peresozos bostezos, Ginny se sento al lado de Ron y se recargo en su hombro, mas tarde, Hermione aparecio con una tabla de anotaciones, Harry comio lo mas ligero que pudo, pensando en la manera de retar a Giny por el puesto de buscadora, pero Hermione se sento junto a el, y de entre sus ropas saco un libro como de mil apginas y se puso a leerlo on calma, Harry termino con su plato, y se sirvio un postre  
-¿Vas a venir a las pruebas- le pregunto Harry  
Hermione asintio sin despegar la vista del libro  
-Claro, ademas, yo y Madeline somos las asistentes del capitan, ¡verdad pequeña-  
Harry volteo a ver a Madeline y esta asentia con una sonrisa radiante para Harry  
-Pues yo me adelanto. dijo Ron cuando termino de comer  
Pero Katie termino su charla con sus amigas y siguio a Ron, Harry e lamento no haber aprovechado la oportunidad para hablar con Ginny, y envolvio un trozo de tarta en una servilleta y la llevo consigo hacia el campo de quidditch, donde no pudo entrar a los vestidores, pues estos solo dejaban entrar a los jugadores, sin distincion, asi que malhumorado, se enamino al campo, donde se dio cuenta que las gradas estaban casi a reventar, como si fuera a celebrarse un partido, con alumnos de todos las casa, pero en el campo, frmados en fila frente a Hermione habia una fila de alumnos, entre los que dstacaban Seamus y ¿Neville, Hermione anotaba con rapidez en su hoja, y Madeline se acerco a Harry  
-Dice Hermione que tienes que anotarte en la lista para poder llevar a cabo la prueba- dijo la chica  
Harry asintio, y meintras espraba su turno, noto que en las gradas estaban Cho y sus amigas (Marrieta Edgecombe aun usaba ese horrible pasamontañas), y Luna tenia ese pintoresco sombrero con forma de leon que emitia un rugido natural, y sin duda estarba ahi para apoyar a Ginny, pero luego aparecieron Ron y Katie vestidos con su uniforme de quidittch, cargando entre ambos la caja con las pelotas de juego, Ginny aparecio despues, pero sin el uniforme  
-¿Por que no te has cambiado- pregunto Katie  
-Vengo a solicitar un puesto de cazadora- sonrio Ginny  
-Pero si tu eres nuestra buscadora- exclamo Ron -No te he dado permiso para renunciar-  
-Perdon capitan- contesto Ginny con sarcasmo -¿Que tengo que hacer?  
-Esperar a ver si hay algun retador- murmuro Katie  
-Pues los hay- intervino Hermione -tenemos dos, uno es Dennis Creevey y otro Harry-  
-Va a ser interesante- comento Ron -bueno, esperemos a que Ginny se cambie, ¿Quien se presento para golpeadores y cazadores-  
-tres para golpeadores, Seamus, Robert Reinalds y Neville  
-¿Neville- exclamaron Ginny, Harry, Ron y Katie  
-Si, Neville Longbottom- exclamo Hermione como si eso fera normal  
Ron se emtio el puño a la boca para no carcajerase  
-¿Y para cazadores- pregunto el pelirrojo guantandose la risa  
- y siete; Irwing Geoff, el prefecto de septimo; Maury Donovan, esa chica de coletas, creo que va en tercero- dijo señalandola con su pluma -Alexia Minniger y Marian Frick, de cuarto, y Cadica Angelflowers, Garry Gascoine y Ginny de quinto curso-  
-Bueno, primero lo mas dificil- dijo Katie- veamos a lo buscadores-  
-Pero los tres tendrian que usar las escobas del colegio, digo para estar en las mismas condiciones- apunto Hermione  
.Yo tambien habia pensado eso- añadio Ron - si Harry usara su saeta de fuego, dejaria son opciones a los demas-  
-¿Alguien deberia de preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo- intervino Ginny molesta, con su uniforme de quidditch -Pero que quede claro, que aunque le voy a ganar a Harry, voy a renunciar a ser buscadora, yo quiero marcar tantos-  
-Como digas hermanita, mas rapido cae un hablador que un cojo, ¿Listo Harry-  
Aparecieron Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke aparecieron, igualmente vestidos con sus ropas de juego, cargando cada uno media docena de escobas del colegio, y le dieron una a Harry, otra a Ginny y una ultima a Deenis. Hermione saco un cronometro y se lo dio a Ron, Harry penso que parecian un matrimonio de esa manera, trabajando los dos en sincronia, y no pudo evitar una carcajada  
-¿De que te ries- pregunto Ginny  
Harry le señalo con los ojos la escena entre Hermione y Ron, y ella tambien comprendio y tambien ahogo una risita burlona  
Ron abrio el baul y saco de ahi la pequeña snitch dorada, la cual desplego sus alas, intentadose liberar de las manos de Ron  
-¿Listos- dijo mirando a los aspirants a buscadores  
Los tres tomaron sus escobas y con un golpe al suelo, se elevaron , Ron los volteo a ver  
-El primero que tome la snitch, sera el nuevo buscador, ¿entendido-  
-Si capitan- respondio Ginny y se separo del grupo, Harry hizo otro tanto al volar al lado opuesto del ampo, el pequeño Dennis se quedo e el centro del campo, admirado por la forma de volar de Ginny y Harry. Ron solto la snitch y entonces el verdadero duelo comenzo, Harry poso sus ojos en la pequeña y escurridiza pelota y con toda la elocidad que la escoba le permitio, se lanzo sobre ella, y parecia que en su primer intento lograria capturarla, pero un manotazo se lo impidio, Hrry volteo y vio a Ginny sonriente volando a su lado, fue un momento de distraccion que la snitc aproecho apra desaparecer, ambos se separaron en el vuelo y Harry le sonrio desafiante, y volvieron a sobrevolar los terrenos, en busca de la snitch, pero el pequeño Dennis parecio visualizarla, y se lanzo sobre el destello orado, pero Giny y Harry lo rebazaron y se colapasaron en una espiral acendente, forcejeando por la pelotita, Ginny aprovechaba que Harry era blando con ella, pero ella no contestaba al esto de caballerosidad, pues le daba sutils golpes a Harry para sacarlo de balance, pero Dennsi Crevey se les cruzo y la snitch volvio a desparecer, Harry se dio cuanta de que seria muy dificil quit arse la marca de Ginny, pero haciendo de tripas corazon, se dejo caer en pocada, finjiendo ir detras de la snitch, a lo que Ginny y Dennis tomaron como cierto, y siguieron a Harry en su caida en picada, desde las gradas, se escuchaban ovaciones para Harry  
!"El amago de Gronsky"¡- gritaron algunos Gryffindors  
Lo siguiente fue mas o menos como lo planeo Harry, solo que en vez de Ginny, Dennis fue quien se estampo ruidosamente contra el suelo del campo, mientras el y Ginny sobrevolaban la zona, Ginny le regalaba una burlona sonrisa  
-Tienes que hacerlo mejor- le dijo y se alejo volando

Pasaron otra media hora, aunque Dennis se incorporo de nuevo a la caza de la snitch, este ya no participaba en los cruces entre Ginnyy Harry, y en cuanto el intentaba uno por cuenta propia, pronto se veia superado por ambos , hasta que llego el que parecia ser el lanze definitivo, Ginny intento simular tranquilidad cuando la snitch aparecio a escasos centimetros del suelo, pero un destello provocado por los rayos del sol la delato a los ojos de Harry, que se lanzo en picada a capturarla, y en un instante, ambos peleaban, palmo a palmo, peleando a empujones por la posicion mas cercana a la snitch , y realizaron una rapida carrera,Harry estiro la mano , y sintio que sus dedos rodeaban la pequeña esfera, escucho algo a lo lejos, un sonido indefinido, parecido a una plegaria, proveniente de lo mas recondito del bosque prohibido y de inmediato sintio como Ginny perdia el control de la escoba, fue una milesima de segundo, se dividio entre ver a Ginny y ver a la snitch, y era obvio que la primera necesitaba de mas atencion, pues su mirada parecia perdida, Harry cerro el puño, freno en el aire, pero Giny no tenia el control de la escoba, y se colisiono con Harry, derribando a ambos al cesped, y por suerte, tan solo estaban unos centimetros por encima de este. Todo el estadio aplaudio, pero Harry cayo con el cuerpo de Ginny enzima, pero esta no parecia estar inconciente  
-Este, ¿Harry- dijo Ginny -¿Podrias quitar tu mano de ahi-  
Harry de inmediato reaciono, tenia en una mano la snitch, y la otra sobre el pecho de Ginny, y con un respingo quito su mano de el pecho  
-¿Que te paso- le susurro Harry al oido  
-¿Tu no escuchaste ese grito- Pregunto Ginny preocupada  
Harry nego con la cabeza  
-Entonces no importa- le susurro Ginny levantandose y sacudiendose el pasto que tenia pegado a la ropa, Harry no le pudo apartar la mirada, Ginny parecia molesta consigo misma  
!Me distraje un segundo, y tu me ganas¡- comento Ginny -en adelante tendre mas cuidado contigo Harry-

Ron y Hermione se acercaron, Dennis decendio unos metros alejados de ellos, abatido, pero Hermione se acerco  
-¿Se encuentran bien-  
-Si- mintio Ginny - una rafaga de viento me saco de balanze, la suerte que tiene Harry, asi que renuncio a sr la buscadora de Gryffindor Ron, ¿estas de acuerdo-  
Ron asintio y dio un gruñido  
-¿Que sigue mione- pregunto Ron, sin embargo,Harry ya no presto mas atencion, ese sonido haba significado algo, y por lo que veia, igual para Ginny, que a pesar de que parecia no darle mayor omportancia al asunto de la caida, dirigia intrigantes mirada en direccion al bosque prohibido, pero presto atencion suficiente como para ver como Seamus y Neville se probaban para golpeadores, y aunque Neville se llevo la tarde con una bluddger desviada con la cabeza, que lo hizo acreedor del dudoso honor del primer jugador lesioado de la presente temporada de quidiittch, y mas tarde, con las pruebas para cazadores, fue como lo esperaba, al ver a su amigo mas seguro, aunque de cien disparos, veintiuno entraron en los aros, y diez de ellos de un mismo jugador; Ginny.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Ron dio por terminada la prueba  
-El lunes pondre la lista de los jugadores que entraron al equipo, gracias por su tiempo- dijo este un poco apenado

La cena paso sin mas contratiempos, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Ginny, para ver su reaccion, pero esta parecia ya haber olvidado todo lo relacionado a ese breve instante, y estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Albia acerca de ese incdente, pero la aparicion por trigesima vez del recuerdo de la caida de Sirius al velo le provoco un gran dolor en alma  
!No te estas esforzando nada¡- le recriminaba la chica de gelida mirada  
-Lo intento- le replicaba Harry- Pero es muy dificil-  
-Una semana y no muestras avances, ¿Acaso quieres que use otro recuerdo, ¿Tal vez el de la muerte de tus padres-  
-No te atreverias- murmuro Harry enfadado  
-Si es necesario para que cierres tu mente, creme que no lo haria una, sino las veces que engas suficiente- sentencio Albia !Ahora cierra tu mentes, legeremens¡-

Al dia siguiente, en la prueba de los Hufelpuff, los miembros de esta casa eran los unicos interesados en precenciarla, sumado a algun despistado que no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer en la mañana, Ron, Katie y Hermione discutieron acerca de los juagadores, Katie no vea la necesidad de una reserva, pero Hermione le mostro a base de datos lo beneficioso que resultaria, ademas de que la incursion de Harry en el equipo era un hecho, asi como la de Ginny, mas en cambio, quedaba el puesto faltnte de cazador, y habia bastantes aspirantes.

Por su parte, Harry aprovecho la mañana para tratar de investigar algo acerca de ese ruido ue escucho, pero camino por la vereda que circundaba el bosque prohibido, pero no se atrevio a entrar, no a plena luz del dia y sin la proteccion de su capa invisible, y mas tarde intento buscar a Hagrid pero en su cabaña, habia una note que decia que habia salido de viaje por el fin de semana, a lo lejos, vio que Ginny jugaba con sus amigas en uno de los prados del colegio, y volteo al campo de quidditch, y el sol en todo lo alto lo desanimo, y mejor se decidio descansar y aprovechar el dia antes de regresar a hacer labores, por lo que se planto debajo de su arbol favorito, y de pronto sintio algo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros un papel, y al desdoblarlo, descubrio que era la carta de Cho, se le habia olvidado, y dando un largo suspiro de resignacion, la dezdoblo "Harry:

Despues de todo este tiempo, que a mi me parecio una eternidad, pero el dia que el profeta dijo que tu habias desparecido, y quiza estabas muerto, me senti horrible, es algo que no te dije en el tren, pero me preocupo no saber de ti.  
Pero la manera en que me trataste me lastimo mucho, pues aunque yo creia que significaba algo para ti, pero tu desaparicion, me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas acerca de ti y de mi, asi que cobardemente en esta carta, te pido con todo mi corazon que me disculpes, pues ya muy tarde me entere de todas las cosas que tuviste que pasar ademas de tus TIMOs, no sabia que habia cosas mas importantes en tu cabeza en ese momento, y acepto que fue mi culpa presionarte, cuando debi de haber dejado que las cosas fueran mas lentas, ue siguieran el curso normal.  
Mirame ahora escribiendo de eso, cuando soy un fracaso como novia, pero por favor, te pido que me disculpes, y que en tu corazon reconsideres, para ue mes des una nueva oportunidad, quiero estar junto a ti otra vez y estare esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Con todo mi cariño  
Cho Hitori Chang

-¡Se llama Hitori- dijo Harry sorprendido y de inmediato medito-Pero parece que le entro por un oido y le salio por el otro- murmuro casparreando  
Y con pereza, se tendio completamente acostado a la sombra del arbol , con la cabeza recargada en las manos, observadno como los rayos de luz se filtraban entre las hojas, que se mecian cn el leve solplo del viento, provocando un arrullador movimiento que contagiaba a Harry, y no le presto atencion a las pisadas de un pequeño animal, pero al voltearlo a ver, maldijo silenciosamente con todas su fuerzas, Albia lo habia emcontrado, y era hora de sufrir  
Albia subio a las ramas del arbol, y cuando estuvo a salvo de miradas indiscretas, retomo su forma humana  
-¿Como supiste que estaba aqui- pregunto Harry sin dirijirle la mirada  
-Te estoy demostrando que mientras no aprendas occlumancia, seras un blanco facil para cualquier psicomancer con el niel mas bajo, lo que significa que no podras esconderte de mi- dijo la chica de pelo castaño con petulancia  
-Lo se, pero por lo menos puedo intentarlo-  
-No te hagas el gracioso, ademas, hay algo que no m gsuta de tu amigo el giagnet-  
-Se llama Hagrid- riño Harry inmediatamente  
-Bueno, ayer me di una vuelta por los añrdedores, y tiene todo tipo de criaturas bajo su cuidado, y esas son solo las que he visto e sus corrales, no quiero ni pensar lo que hace cuando entra a el bosque prohibido- dijo Albia como si la simple idea fuera repugnante  
-Pues tiene amistad con una poblacion entera de acramantulas-  
!No¡- exclamo Albia sorprendida  
!Oh si¡-  
Albia chsaqueo la lengua en desaprobacion y sorpresa conjugada, y guardo silencio, contemplando el castillo  
-En dos dias tienes clases con Snape, ¿no deberias de ptacticar algo para darle una leccion- sugirio Albia  
-Pues estoy pensando en eso- mintio Harry, la verdad era que no habia recordado que ademas de Albia, tenia que soportar al pesado de Snape  
-Pues hoy no te voy torturar- sonrio la animaga -Aprovechando la situacion, voy a enzeñarte a relajar tu mente, ahora, pon tu mente en blanco, vaciala totalmente de pensamientos-  
.Esa bien, voy a intentarlo-  
!No lo inetentes, solo hazlo¡-  
-Ok-  
-Perfecto, pon la mente en blanco, vaciala de pensamientos, desalojalos completamente-  
-Ok-  
-Ahora quiero que escuches el viento, el viento viajando, el viento en lugarde tu mente, ahora tu eres parte del viento-  
-Ok-  
-Ahora eres el viento asi que !Mira los Hufelpuff se estan quemando espontaneamente¡-  
!¿QUE?¡- exclamo Harry levantandose de un repingo  
!Te descubri maldito¡- gruno Albia - solo me has estado dando por mi lado desde el principio-  
-Ok- sonrio Harry  
-Maldito seas Potter, toma todo en serio o Snape cualquier otro pelele te va a destrozar la emnte con esoso recuerdos que guardas- dijo Albia molesta  
-Perdon, esta vez si lo hare en serio-  
-Esta bien, pero quiero que tomes en uenta que si logras a hacer lo siguiente, podras "fabricar" por ti mismo una barrera mas fuerte para que puedas vivir sin el maleficio que bloque tu subconciente, ahora relajate, no pienses en nada y pon tu mente completamente en blanco-

Pero en esta ocacion, las indicaciones de Albia fueron una especia de llave que abrio otro mundo, pues como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, cerro su mente por primera vez, borrando cualquier pensamiento, sin embargo esa no era todo, pues su cuerpo no se sentia, y a su lado, se sentia y se escuchaba como el viento pasaba a su lado, como si el fuera parte de la corriente, deseoso de dejarse arrastrar, pero nuevamente, en ese "estado", escucho, auqnue con mas claridad, un sonido indefinido, como la voz de una persona que no hablaba el mismo idioma, pero igual pedia, suplicaba, pero solo fue por un instante, pues se vio envuelto en uan vertiente de aire que lo arrastro a la altura del suelo, y fue raro sentir tal candidez de la tierra, como si esta fuera una made cuaidando al mas pequeño y querido de sus hijos, no habia recuerdos, no habia emociones asociados con estos, solo el sentir de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba y eran sensaciones contrastantes, pero igualmente calidas: el viento con su libertad, el agua con su poder, y la tierra con esa extraña candidez, y por un instante, deseo quedarse aho para siempre, sin absolutamente ninguna preocupacion, sin ambargo, sintio tres precencias, que lo hicieron regresar a la realidad  
-¿Esta respirando-  
-Claro que esta respirando, si no ya estaria azul-  
-a lo mejor es solo esta tomando una siste y ya lo enimos a inoportunar-  
-Pues con todo el dolor de mi corazon, lo voy a despertar!Harry, Harry¡-le grito Ginny al oido al mismo tiempo que lo sarandeaba con toda su fuerza  
-¿Que pasa- dijo dando un respingo -¿Nos ataca Voldemort-  
Ginny, Cadica y Neftis dieron un icomodo respingo al escuchar ese nombre  
-Estabas como muerto hace unos instantes- dijo la timida Neftis  
-Si, nosotros veniamos a hecerte compañia, y te vemos tirado en el suelo- dijo Ginny sin darle mayor importancia  
-No te preocupes, solo que ultimamente, Neville y Ron estan roncando demasiado, asi que no he podido dormir bien-  
-Uy, que sensible- cometo Cadica

Harry se puso de pie y sin querer, ni darse cuenta, dejo caer la carta de Cho, Neftis la vio, y discretamente la guardo en la bolsa de su pantalon, Harry se estiro y volteo hacia la copa del arbol y vio a "copo de nieve" comodamente dormida en la rama mas alta  
-¿Que nos decias de Cho, Neftis- pregunto Cadica, sabiendo claramente por que lo hacia y con quien hacia ese comentario  
-Si, que en las pruebas se puso verde de coraje cuendo Harry derribo a Ginny y quedaron en esa posicion- explico Neftis con toda la inocencia del mundo  
-¿Asi que yo derribe a Ginny- murmuro Harry arueando las cejas  
-Pues todo mundo vio como me empujaste para ganarme la snitch Harry- dijo Ginny con teatral gesto dramatico -Cuando juegas al quidditch olvidas tu caballerosidad-  
Las tres chicas se rieron, sin embargo eso no le causo gracia a Harry  
-Pero Michael..- continuo Neftis  
-Corner- aclaro picaramente Neftis  
-Bien, Michale Corner tampoco se quedo sin hacer su teatrito por la eleccion de Ginny como cazadora-  
-¿No que hasta mañana Ron publica la lista- bufo Harry  
-Ay, por favor, Ginny fue la unica que le metio diez tantos a su hermano, aunque lo tacaharan de nepotista, nadie puede negar que Ginny hizo su parte- interviono Cadica  
-Bueno, al parecer las cosas no van bien entre ellos- comento Neftis  
-Se debe a que ya no son pareja- intervino Harry -Cho rompio con el en el verano-  
!Eso es perfecto Ginny¡- exclamo Neftis !Quiza puedas volver con el¡-  
!Estas loca¡- exclamo Cadica - Mi amiga no regresaria con el ni por todo el choclate de Honeydukes, no despues de lo que hizo-  
-¿Y que hizo- pregunto Harry con aparente desinteres  
-Queria verme desnuda- dijo Ginny con naturalidad  
Harry se sorprendio  
-¿Lo sabe Ron- pregunto Harry  
!Por supuesto que no¡- contestaron las tres al unisono  
-¿Te imaginas lo que le haria- dijo Neftis con los ojos bien abiertos  
-De seguro el buen Ronald lo habria dejado tres metros bajo tierra-  
-Eso si los gemelos dejaran alguna parte del cuerpo que enterra- acompleto Ginny  
-Ademas que no me imagino lo que tu mama le hubiera hecho- comento Harry- ahora ya no voy a voler a ver a Michael Corner de la misma manera-  
Su comentario les robo unas risitas a Cadica y Neftis, pero Harry se dio cuenat de algo  
-¿Oigan, no les falta una- pregunto Harry- por lo regular siempre son cuatro Gryffindors andando juntas, del curso inferior al mio-  
-Es que Vivis esta cabreada con Ginny por lo de la insignia de prefecto- contesto de inmediato Neftis  
Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Neftis  
-fefo fefa fe fo felo fefreto fentfe fosofras (eso era un secreto entre nosotras)- dijo Ginny fulminando a Neftis  
La campana que indicaba la hora de comer sono, y Ginny junto con sus amigas regresaron al castillo  
-¿Que es eso de la "efe"-  
-Un codigo secreto- sonrieron las tres Gryffindors


	30. El regreso de Lord Voldemort

CAPITULO TREINTA  
EL REGRESO DE TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE (YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT)

Esa misma tarde, todos regresaron al estadio de qudditch, con la intencion de precenciar las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin, pues el rumor de que Gwyneth Radamanthys se presenatria para solicitar el puesto de cazadora, pero al llegar a la puerta del estadio, encontraron a mucha gente parada afuera, pues la puerta estaba cerrada, y un pergamino con letras verdes

Autorizo a los miembros del equipo  
de quidditch de Slytherin a utilizar el  
campo y las instalaciones del estadio  
como su capitan lo juzgue conveniente  
y restringir la entradaa su jucico de   
considerarlo necesario

Autorizo  
Profesor Severus Snape

-Maldito- murmuro Ron - pero a puesto lo que qieran a que ese estupido de Malfoy fue quien tuvo la idea-  
-No tienes que expresarte asi, si tu lo hubieras solicitado, la profesora McGonogall te huebit'r dado el mismo permiso. le dijo Hermione con monotonia  
-Pero eso es injusto Mione, tu viste como Malfoy y sus "amigitos" estaban en la prueba cantando esa estupida cancion-  
-No te preocupes Ronald- dijo Ginny - con Harry vamos a mejorar mucho este año-  
Ron precio darse cuenta de eso y sonrio  
-Bueno, hay que hacer la seleccion- dijo Ron con un gesto de tristeza y dio vuelta para regresar al castillo, y solidariamente, Harry y Hermione lo siguieron.

El lunes en la sala comun, fue un hervidero, en el tablon de anuncios todos veian con ansiedad los resultados de la seleccion para el equipo de quidditch, y se escuchban comentarios encontrados aprobando o desaprobando los nombramientos, Harry se acerco, y habia dos listas, una con letras rojas que decia "titulares" y otra con la palabra "reserva" escritas en amarillo, en la primera, estaban Ron, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Cadica Angelflower y por ultimo su nombre, y mientras salia a los pasillos, escusho de unos chicos de segundo curso ue Ron habia decidido hacer una reserva por que la mitad del equipo (Katie, Jack y Kirke) terminaban su estancia en Hogwarts, y que a Ron le gustaria tener de donde hechar mano con facilidad, y que estos se acostumbraran al nerviosismo de pertenecer a un equipo de quidditch.

Cuando llego al comedor, se sento como ya era su costumbre en el lugar mas alejado de la mesa de profesores, para evitar topar su mirada con la de Snape o la de Dumbeldore, pero en cuanto se sirvio un poco de papas fritas, sintio ue alguien se sentaba a su lado, al principio penso que se trataba de Madeline, pero un flash en la cara lo desmintio, y al voltear a ver se topo con la molesta precencia de los Creevey  
!Harry, Harry, Harry¡- exclamo Dennis tan alto que llamo la atencion de unos Huffelpuffs que apenas se senataban en su mesa  
-¿Que pasa Dennis- gruño Harry con enfado, que ninguno de los hermanos Ccrevey noto o quizo notar  
-¿A que no adivinas quien es el nuevo buscador de la reserva de nuestro equipo- le pregunto Collin con orgullo  
-¿Tu- respondio Harry desinteresado  
-No, yo soy una papa volando, se trata de Dennis-  
-Felicidades entonces, creo- dijo Harry  
-Gracias Harry- dijo Dennis emocionado- ahora, como somos compaleros de equipo, quiza tal vez tu puderas darme algunos consejos para mejorar mi tecnica, pues yo quiero ser igual de beno que tu-  
-Este, yo no se si deba...pues hay...no lo se-Harry miro hacia todos lados, y como caida del cielo, aparecio Ginny junto a Hermione, ambas platicando muy animadamente, y con la mirada, les dio a entender a amabas "salvenme por lo que mas quieran", ambas chicas sonrieron burlonamente y negaron con la cabeza, Ginny movio los labios "estas loca, no te voy a salvar de ellos". pero Harry con la mirada le dio a entender "por favor, te lo ruego", Ginny sonriente le murmuro ago a Hermione, y camino hacia donde estaba Harry  
-¡Muy bien Harry, ahora si que la hiciste¡- exclamo en su actuacion, interrumpiendo al pequeño Dennis!McGonogall uiere verte en su despacho ahora mismo, asi que, chicos, van a tener que disculpar al señor Potter, pues tiene una cita en el aptibulo-  
Ambos hermanos le dirijieron un gesto de funebre de solidaridad  
-¿Nos vamos Harry-  
-Si- contesto Harry con fingida amargura, pero antes de levabatrse, lleno los bolsillos de la tunica de toda la fruta que pudo tomar con ambas manos, y salio del gran comedor con Ginny falsamente escoltandolo.

Pero al salir del gran comedor y alejarse unos cuantos pasillos, Ginny solto una carcajada, Harry tambien comebzo a reir  
-Gracias Ginny, te debo una de por vida-  
-No me lo agradescas, vas a tener que lidiar todo el año con los "hermanos calamidad", y sobre todo con Dennis como tu suplente, va a querer aprender todo de ti-  
-Eso si que es de miedo- dijo Harry  
Ambos rieron, pero Ginny se detuvo al ver detras de Harry a una chica asiatica, y este al voltear a ver, tambien dejo de reir , pues despues de una semana intentandolo, por fin Cho Chang pudo acorrarlar a Harry Potter.  
Algo curios ocurrio, pues a manera de anecdota, despues de la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw que decidio la victoria de estos en la copa de quidditch, entre ambas jugadoras nacio una especie de rivalidad/odio/desprecio, la cual Cho no disimulaba ni se esforzaba por tratar de ocultar de su abercion hacia Ginny, por otro lado Ginny era mas diplomatica, y preferia darle la vuelta a Cho que enfrentar sus groserias  
-Weasley- dijo Cho con frialdad  
-Chang- contesto Ginny con su mejor sonrisa, pero providencialmente aparecio Madeline por el pasillo  
-Hola pequeña- sonrio Ginny- ¿ya comiste-  
-No- contesto esta con ternura, que incluso Cho se conmovio  
-Vamos a el gran comedor, yo te voy a acompañar, nos vemos a la hora de la comida Hharry- y volteo a ver a Cho con la misma sonrisa y tomando a la pequeña niña de pelos platinados de la mano, paso a su lado, Cho chasqueo la lengua, pero cuando Ginny desparecio al doblar en el pasillo, Cho se acerco a Harry  
-Felicidades- le dijo con una sexy sonrisa  
-¿Por que- respondio Harry sorprendido  
-Me entere que eres de nuevo el buscador de tu casa- dijo Cho  
-Si, nos vamosa volver a enfrentar- sonrio Harry con ingenuidad  
-Tal vez, pero este año no me vas a ganar- dijo Cho sugerentemente -este verano he practicado mucho, y no se por que pero siento que este año voy a vencerte-  
-Ya veremos - bromeo Harry -pero no estas aqui solo para felicitarme, ¿verdad-  
-Pues, no...este...¿leiste la carta- dijo la chica de lacio cabello negro sonrojandose al mas vivo tono carmesi  
-Si, y, por favor no vayas a llorar, tengo que decirte lo mismo que en el tren, no es que no te quiera, ni nada por el estilo, pero si estas a mi lado, corres un gran peligro y...-  
-Pero a Granger o a Weasley no les dices lo mismo- le resongo Cho indignada  
-Por que los dos son un par de cabezones que no entenderian lo que les digo aunque les pagara por hacerlo- dijo Harry, y Cho volvio a reir, aunque sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados  
-No me importa si corro peligro a tu lado Harry, tu eres especial para mi, yo quiero ser especial para ti, y cualquier cosa negativa que me digas, no la voy a aceptar, no voy a resignarme a perderte...-  
Harry se sintio cursi por lo que estaba apunto de decir  
-No quiero que me malentiendas, pero tu tambien eres especial para mi...-  
Pero Harry ya no pudo terminar, pues Cho dio un paso hacia Harry y lo sorprendio robandole un beso, pero este no era un beso como el de la navidad pasada, Cho lo empujo hacia la pared, y llevo sus manos a recorrer la cabeza de Harry, acariciandola con ternura y a la vez pasion, sus labios no se despegaban de los de Harry, el cual por cierto, estaba a un paso del panico, no tenia la mas minima idea de que hacer, no sabia como corresponderle o si debia de apartarla, pero a pesar de todo, ese era el beso mas calido y apasionado que habia recibido en su corta vida, pero sentia como si Cho quisiera comerle la cara co ese gesto.  
La campana sono, marcando el inicio de las clases, y tambien fue la señal para Cho de despegar sus labios de Harry, y le dirijio una mirada de las mas extaraña  
-Dime Harry¿estarias dispuesto a perderte esto-dijo la chica de Ravenclaw  
Pero Harry tenia los ojos desorbitados, y su sorpresa se le reflejaba en el rostro, Cho lo puso en pie, le dio otro pequeño beso y se alejo caminando coquetamente, dejando al sorprendido Harry hecho nuevamente una mar de sentimientos encontrados, con esa extraña sensacion en sus labios, con el cerebro desconectado.

Por ota parte, los Gryffindor de quinto curso salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, a tomar la clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas, junto con los Hufelpuff, y en la cabaña, Hagrid ya lo esperaba al lado de un gran nuemro de cajas de madera, al mayoria puso cara de susto, al pensar que criarian escorbutos, y apesadumbrados, llegaron ante Hagrid  
-Muy buenos dias chicos- dijo este sonriente  
-¿Que tienen de buenos- le contesto lugubremente una chica de Huffelpuff on el cabello corto  
Hagrid arqueo las cejas  
-Pense que como es su año de TIMOs, deberiamos de ver una gran variedad de criaturas interesantes, asi que espero no decepcionarlos, asi que ponganse de cinco por caja y todavia no la abran, hasta ue yo lo indique-

Hagrid repartio el mismo las cajas por todo el terreno frente a la hortaliza de su casa, y los veinte alumnos se repartieron, y a regañadientes, Vilandra tuvo que compartir la caja con sus compañeras mas una la chica de Huffelpuff de cabello corto, pero Ginny sintio por un instante que alguien hablaba desde lo mas profundo dl bosque prohibido, esta vez, aunque no era claro, y eso la distrajo de las palabras de Hagrid, pues desde la espesura, sentia que la llamaban, y lo peor era que la idea la seducia completamente  
!Muy bien chicos, abran las cajas¡- sonrio Hagrid  
Ginny retomo la clase, mientras sus amigas quitaban con muchisima precaucion la tapa de la caja, y ante ella estaba una criatura que parecia reptil y ave a la vez; tenia cuerpo de serpiente (grueso, musculoso y poderoso) al igual que su cabeza con afilados colmillos, con ojos como esmeraldas; estaba cubierto con llamativas plumas, y tenia als pequeñas como las de un pajaro, justo debajo del cuello.  
-¿Alguien puede decirme que es este amiguito- sonrio Hagrid  
Vilandra levanto la mano  
-Si "vivis", adelante- sonrio aun mas Hagrid  
Vilandra bajo la mano y tomo aire de suficiencia

-Se trata de un Ophideustrogon Queztlocuatlis, mejor conocido en europa como feathersanke o serpiente emplumada-  
-muy bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid - como es obvio, las serpientes emplumadas vienen de america central, pues estas amiguitas estan acostumbradas a climas humedos y caluroros, son unaas criaturas muy beneficas si se sabe tratarlas, ya que por su longevidad, de casi cien años o algunas incluso mas, pueden llegar a convertirse en las mas fieles mascotas que existen, incluso, en algunas partes de america, en aucencia de lechuzas, los magos utilizan serpientes emplumadas, ahora, su veneno no es mortal mas si un poco peligroso debido a la magia que inbullen sus colmillos, ya que posee la cualidad de "limpiar el alma", haber, por diez puntos, ¿que usos tiene este veneno-  
Vilandra alzo la mano  
-Lo usan para realizar exhorcismos, unas cuantas gotas vastarian para destruir cualquier posesion o parasito en el alma del afectado- dijo Vilandra con suficiencia  
-Perfecto, diez puntos mas para Gryffindor, ahora, lo que vamos a hacer el dia de hoy es limpiarle el plumaje y desprender con mucho cuidado las plumas viejas, las cuales si quieren , pueden conservar-

Los estudiantes, comenzaron a trabajar, aliviados de que no se tratara de escorbutos de cola explosiva, pero la chica de Huffelpuff que compartio con las chicas de Gryffindor, una tal Janet Vanpym, era demasiado parlanchina y chismosa  
-...pues asi es Nithangale (Neftis), esa chica Gwyneth Radamanthys, es lo mas "in" en estos momentos en Hogwarts, esa manera de llevar la tunica, sus accesorios, quiero ver hoy en dia una chica de cuarto para abajop que no quiera imitarla...- decia, aunqeu la unica que le ponia atencion era Neftis, y eso por lastima, pues las otras estaban mas preocupadas en limpiarle las plumas a la serpiente que otra cosa, y de vez en cuando, Ginny escuchaba ese ruido que la llamaba desde el bosque prohibido, asi que solo escuchaba fragmentos de lo que Janet decia  
-..¡y no han escuchado el ultimo rumor en los pasillos, esa Cho Chang la esta volviendo a hacer, mira ue atreveerza a besar a Harry Poter en pleno pasillo!que valor de esa niña¡-  
!Ay¡- exclamo Ginny, al escuchar eso, habia arrancado con tal fuerza una pluma del animal, que este le habia encajado los colmillos en el antebrazo para que Ginny dejara de jalar con tanta fuerza  
-¿Estas bien- preguntaron sus amigas de inmediato, horrorizadas por lo que acababa de suceder  
-No se preocupen, Hagrid dijo que no era peligroso- y acto seguido puso sus labio en la mordida y succiono un par de veces para sacar el veneno y escupirlo al piso- ven, ademas su veneno no es peligroso-  
-Que no era mortal, pero en ningun momento dijo que no era peligroso- le reclamo Vilandra  
-¿Que ya me hablas de nuevo Vivis- le respondio Ginny con rudeza  
Vilandra la fulmino con la mirada, y volvio a poner las manos, con mas precaucion ahora, sobre la serpiente emplumada, Ginny se aprteo la mordida, y al ver que solo le salieron unas gotitas de sangre, hizo aparecer un vendaje y se lo coloco rapido, y siguio trabajando, pero el dolor de la mordida, la hizo concentrarse en la clase, y decidio ignorar ese ruido que la tentaba a ir al bosque prohibido.

Del otro lado del castillo, Harry salia bostezando de su clase de historia de la magia, "la ultima migracion de las hadas de 1884", no era de por si interesante como para poder prestar atencion mas de cinco minutos, pero una discucion entre Ron y Seamus lo hizo volver a la realidad  
-Por que elegiste a Neville en vez de a mi, si el ni siquiera termino la prueba- le reclamaba Seamus  
-No te quejes Seamus, tu tambien estas en la reserva- intervino Hermione  
-Tu estuviste ahi, antes de que la bluddger lo noquera, lo estab haciendo mucho mejor incluos mas que Kirk, ademas, los dos estan en igualdad de condiciones, son la r-e-s-e-r-v-a- dijo Ron con irritacion  
-Pero eso es injusto, eliges a quien quieres- le espeto Seamus  
-Pues acostumbrate, pues soy el capitan del equipo, y puedo ser injusto las veces que yo quiera- dijo Ron alzando la voz, dando por sanjada la discucion  
Neville, que habia precenciado al discucion desde unos pasos mas atras, parecio agradecer la confianza de Ron en el, y camino al aula de encantamientos, Ambos charlaro acerca de la posibiladad de que Gwyneh Radmanthys habia sido elegida con seguridad como la nueva cazadora de Slytherin, y que eso quiza seria factor para poner mas dificil conseguir de nuevo la copa de quidditch, pero Ron no lo creia asi, pues el consideraba que solo iba a ser mas interesante, por su parte, Hermione iba leyendo un libro con muchos numeros, mientras Harry, no decia nada, parecia en otro mundo  
-Para la otra, voy a pedir a los gemelos que me manden "el beta" de su proximo sortilegio- comento como que no quiere la cosa  
-¿Ahora cual va a ser- pregunto Lavander interesada  
-Libros que se pueden convertir en almohadas sin dejar de ser libros, lo estaban preparando cuando regresamos a Hogwarts, solo es cosa de ponerles la pasta del libro de historia de la magia, y sera el crimen perfecto, ¿No te parece Harry-  
Este solo asintio, distraido  
!Ronald Bilius Weasley¡- exclamo Hermione guardando su libro !Tu no deberias de promover los inventos de tus hermanos, eres un prefecto, y ellos...-  
-Son la antitesis de un prefecto- completo Ron -lo se, lo se, pero era una broma Hermione, no te pongas asi, aunque debo de confezar que si se me presta la oportunidad, voy a hacerle mas caso a Fleur y oy a a "ayudar" al profesor Binn a que de "el salto"-  
Todos rieron, menos Hermione, que hizo una mueca de disgusto, y junto a los demas, entro a el aula de encantamientos, donde el bajito profesor Flitwick ya los esperaba, pero la clase fue por demas tranquila, pues solo vieron lo que seria la ultima parte del repaso general de encanatamientos, antes de pasar a prepaparar el estudio de hechizos mas completos.

Ginny y compañia llegaron a la mazmorra de pociones, otra vez con los Huffelpuffs, pero ni hubo ninguna novedad, mas que la "I" compartida de Ginny, Cadica y Neftis por una pocion desmemorizante mal hecha, pues duarnte la clase, el rumor de las andads de Cho Chang con Harry Potter, que ahora eran de tal amgnitud que se decia que al anochecer, Harry palneaban fugarse con Cho del colegio para casarse esa misma noche, en el momento en que Ginny colocaba a cuenta gotas algo de melaza amnesia a la pocion, y del respingo, agrego mucho mas de la cuenta, para regocijo de Snape,

-Lo odio- exclamaba Cadica a la hora de la comida- es un -censurado- de -cendurado, ¿como se atreve-  
-Pues Ginny tuvo la culpa- dio Vilandra escandalizada por las grocerias-  
-¿No te cansas de ser una sabeltodo insufrible- le dijo Ginny a Vilandra con enfado  
-Pues si pusieras mas atencion a la clase que a los tontos chismes no le habrian puesto "I"-  
-Yo no habia escuchado jamas esa palabra Cadica- coemento Nftis sorprendida  
-Y me se unas mejores, solo que tu sabes, los pequeños-  
Neftis, Ginny, Cadica e incluso Vilandra sonrieron, Ginny decidio arovechar el momento  
-¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo- le dijo sonriendo  
-Por supuesto que no, ya tubieron castigo suficiente- sonrio Vilandra  
-Que bueno, por que necesitaba ayuda con Aritamncia, creeme que si sigue con esas tareitas, la profesora Vector se va a aganar una enemiga-  
Los platillos aparecieron, y no asi los chicos de sexto curso, por otro lado, Madlina parecio, muy contenta, cosa que Ginny noto  
-¿Por que la sonrisa Made- le dijo a la tierna criatura  
-Mi hermano Jono, me ha mandado una carta, dice que consiguio comprar una casa en Hogsmeade, y va a ver si puede venir a verme-  
!Eso es genial¡- dijo Ginny  
-¿Y Harry, y la señorita Hermione, y el señor Weasley- pregunto esta asomandose a la mesa  
-No se, pero no te apures, come con nosotras, no somos tan famosas como ellos, pero si mas divertidas- dijo Ginny - mira, ella es Cadica, a su lado esta Nefits, y esa la del lapiz en la oreja es Vilandra-  
-Mucho gusto señoritas, yo soy Madeline Europine Radamanthys, es un palcer conocerlas- dijo la chica de pelos blancos, haciendo una reverencia  
-Que tierna- dijo Neftis  
-Como una muñequita- exclamo Cadica con ternura  
-El gusto es mio preciosa- respondio Vilandra, conteniendoas para no abrazar a Madeline

Los chicos de sexto curso aparecieron, y de inmediato se sentaron, pero Harry, al ver a Ginny, se sento lo mas lejos de ella, en su rostro se veia confucion  
-¿Que mosca le pico ahora- pregunto Cadica  
-¿Que no han oido las noticias- intervino Madeline con asombro, abriendo sus ojos lo mas grande posible Cadica y Neftis negaron, curiosas porescuchar lo que la niña tenia que decir-El señor Harry esta planeando raptar a Cho, pues dice una compañera de Ravenclaw que los vio hacer un bebe en el pasillo, y que un bebe se asomo y la saludo- dijo Madeline con toda la ingenuidad del mundo  
Vilandra, Cadica y neftis estuvieron a punto de soltar la carcajada ante tan ridicula idea, pero Ginny fruncio el entrecejo  
-Entonces cambio su tactica- murmuro  
-¿Que tactica- pregunto Neftis  
-Nada, nada, mi imagiacion, ¿alguien ha visto a Luna Loveggod?  
Las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza  
-Ginny-  
-¿Neftis-  
-Hay algo que no te he dicho-  
Ginny la volteo a ver  
-¿De que se trata-  
Pues ayer, cuando nos topamos con Harry, se le cayo esto- dijo la chica sacando de su mochila la carta de Cho para Harry -tenia pensado hacerle un amleficio, pero sera mejor que primero al leas-  
Giny dudo un poco, pero decidio no tomarla  
-No, ya habia dicho que no me importaba lo que el hiciera, no me voy a entrometer-  
-¿Entonces si puedo hacerle un maleficio- pregunto Neftis vacilante  
-¿Te lo estoy prohibiendo- sonrio Ginny maliciosamente  
Aunque Vilandra movio la cabeza para desaprovarlo, tambien reia

Al acabar la comida, quinto curso se encamino a encantamientos, Harry parecia tener el cerebro desconectado, pues Ron tuvo que golpearlo en la cabeza para que reaccionara, y una vez que lo hizo, se enacmino con el resto de sus compañeros hacia el aula de transformaciones, y cuando todos estuveron en su lugar, la profesora McGongall aparecio en la habitacion con su actitud marcial, observando a todos con detras de sus gafas, por un instante se detuvieron en Harry, pero tras dejar una pila de libros sobre su escritosio, dio inicio con su clase  
-Muy bien señoritas y señores, como les dije la semana pasada, durante este curso comenzaremos con los aspectos definitivos de la transformacion; en los cursos anteriores, realizamos transformaiones en objetos y animales de pequeñas dimensiones, ahora lo haremos a la inversa, sumado que trataremos de animar objetos de dimensiones similares y mayores a su fisionomia, y para ello, la teoria debe de quedar mas que clara y fija en su mente, asi que, afuera sus libros-

El resto de la clase paso sin mayor pena ni gloria, a lo sumo que Nevile volco el tintero sobre su redaccion y tuvo deberes extras ademas de la reprimenda de la profesora McGonogall.

En encantamientos, Ginny comenzo a sentirse un poco mal, alrededor de la mordedura de la serpiente, aparecia un sospeschoso moreton, la cabeza comenzo a darle vuelta, incluso el profesor Flitwick se dio cuenta  
-¿Señorita- murmuro al pasar a su lado, mientras revisaban el hechizo instaurador-¿Ginny?  
-¿Si profesor- murmuro Ginny quitandose las manos de la cabeza  
-Creo que sera mejor que vayas a la enfermeria, estas empapada en sudor- le susurro el profesor  
-Gracias, ¿alguna tarea-  
-No, por hoy no, asi que descanse- le dijo el profesor Flitwick  
Ginny tomo su mochila y se la hecho al hombro, y salio del aula con un ligero mareo, y se volvio a mirar la mordida, la cual ahora estaba casi negra.

Para llegar a la enfermeria desde el aula de encantamientos, tenia que pasar por el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y en ese momento los de Ravenclaw de quinto año eran quienes tenian esa lase, y en el pasillo, sintio nauseas, y entro a los servicios pero no alcanzo a llegar al retrete, y salpico todo el piso  
-¿Quien esta ahi- canturreo una voz soñadora  
-¿Lina-  
-¿Ginny-  
-¿Que haces aqui-  
-lo mismo te preg...- vomito otra vez  
-Que mal masticas Ginny, mira, ahi esta el pudin de banana del almuerxo, y si no me equivoco, esa es parte del asado, y ¿uvas, ¿no me digas que habia uvas en la comida!maldicion, me perdi las uvas¡- exclamo !Ya ven, por hablar con ustedes me perdi de las uvas¡, por cierto, ¿que te pasa Ginny-  
-Obviamente me siento de maravilla- dijo con sarcasmo -¿y que dicen las voces-  
Ginny vacio otra vez el estomago  
-¿No deberias estar en clase-  
-Y tu no deberias estar en Defensa-  
-Pero esta aburrida la clase, no em cae mal Fleur, pero cuendo ella da clase es como si los chicos se volcieran idiotas-  
-Entonces no soy la unica que lo nota- sonrio Ginny  
-Pero estas bien, digo, te mordio una serpiente emplumada, no tienes miedo de quedarte sin tus comapañeros- dijo Luna preocupada  
-¿De que estas hablando- exclamo Ginny limpiandose la comisura de los labios  
-De tus compañeros, mis amigos me han explicado que tu tienes dos gayfeles acompañandote dia y noche- le explico Luna  
Ginny se quedo helada  
-¿Estas segura- susrro Ginny  
!Ay mujer de poca fe¡- exclamo Luna, y se quito el guante derecho- a ver, venga tu mano, vamos a ver que gusrdas-

Ginny dudo un brevisiomo instante, pero le dio la mano, y Luna la tomo, y la pelirroja sintio una extraña calidez, Luna sonreia, y le toco la herida con su mano desnuda, y luego se llevo la mano de inny a su pecho, y cerro los ojos, Ginny sintio como si la mano de Luna se encendiera, y esta comenzo a temblar, y se sintio extraña, Luna dio un respingo, y se dejo caer en el regazo de Ginny, la cual miraba atemorizada a las reacciones de Luna, la cual se quedo en su regazo  
-¿Por que no me dijiste todo Ginny- le dijo Luna con tristeza, recargando su cabeza en el regazo de Ginny -Crei que confiabas en mi-  
Ginny se quedo en silencio, Luna hablaba con tristeza  
-¿Por que sufres asi- murmuro Luna -No puedo dejar que me protegas si tu mismo no te proteges-  
-¿De que demonios hablas- murmuo Ginny irritada  
Luna tomo aire, y se puso de rodillas a la altura de los ojos de Ginny  
-No nos dijiste por que desapareciste hace cinco cursos, ahora lo se, pero ¿por que no lo dijiste, podria haberte ayudado, soy tu amiga, pero te podria recriminar que no has sido sincera conmigo, pero no lo puedo hacer, por que no has sido sincera contigo misma, ¿quieres saber lo que vi adentro de ti-  
Ginny dudo, eso era una locura  
-No dudes- le dijo Luna - no puedes hacerlo despues de lo que vimos en Once Upon, y con la reina Puck, me ha tomado tiempo decubrir por que paso lo que paso, y muchas veces me dijero mis amigos que te jalara las orejas, pues tu solo aprovechaste la situacion para trastablillar las emociones y los sentimientos del heredero, me han dicho que deberia de impedirlo, pero yo creo que si lo tienes que proteger, por que no forjar mas esa conexion que los une, yo tengo un buen presentimiento, allende de los estupidos rumores de el con Chang-  
Ginny volvio a vomitar, lo que interumpio a Luna  
-¿Por que mejor no esperamos a la primera salida a Hogsmeade- propuso Luna al escuchar que la campana daba señal al incio de la clase- creo que la ultima pista que me falta esta en manos de Karina, ademas, no creo que afecte en nada a nadie-  
Las comapñeras de Ginny entraron al baño y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver la escena entre las dos chicas, Ginny se levanto de un solo movimiento y ayudo a Luna a hacer lo mismo, y de inmedito, Luna retomo su aire de despiste  
-Chicas- sonrio y salio del servicio  
-Sabes que no me gusta crituicar a nadie, pero debo decirte que esa amistad entre Lovegood y tu no me termina de conencer- dijo Cadica  
-Y mas ahora, parece mas chiflada que nunca, siempre sola, hablando con el aire- completo Neftis  
-Pero es la mas lista del curso -dijo Vilandra con un leve tono de envidia -saco calificacion perfecta en aritmancia y runas-  
Las tres la voltearon a ver con un gesto de "eso que tiene que ver"  
-¿Como te sientes Ginny- pregunto Neftis  
-Pues en el retrete deje la comida, pero ya me siento mejor- dijo Ginny y fugazmente se reviso la herida de la mordedura, y esta se habia curado completamente, extrañada, se quito en vendolete  
-Vamonos, hay que ver que nos tiene hoy la "pgofesoga"- dijo Cadica, y las tres chicas salieron de los servicios y se encaminaron a el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pero Luna regreso de inmediao al baño  
-¿Ya se fueron- pregunto al servicio completamente vacio- Muy bien, chicox, les presento al señor Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, Tommy, saluda a todo el mundo, por que a menos que decidas en desistir en tratar de lastimar a mi amiga Ginny, te vas a quedar aqui hasta que yo decida que hacer contigo, quiza quieras ser mi gayfel...-

Llego la hora de la cena, y Harry todavia no salia de su estupor, por lo que ni siquiera noto que Hermione se sento a su lado, y esta dio un rapido recorrido con su mirada a todo el comedor, y se topo con arias miradas ue la fulminaban , pero en ningun momento, se intimido y se tomo lugar al lado de su amigo, luego volteo de nuevo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para confirmar algo, y luego, ante la llegada de Madeline, decidio adelantarse para tener la atencion de Harry  
-¿Ha pasado algo entre Cho y tu ultimamente- dijo con suspicacia, esperando cualquier reaccion de su amigo.  
Y fue como si eso hubiera sido todo lo que el habia querido durante todo el dia: hablar con alguien acerca de lo que habia sucedido en la manaña  
-¿Por que lo dices-sonrio Harry tontamente  
-Pues es obvio, desde lo del tren, tu estas practicamente huyendo de ella, y en los lugares publicos que coinciden, ella no te quita la vista de encima, Padma me comento de que estuvo llorando todo el dia la vez del tren, y que se queja amargamente con "la soplona" de lo mal que la tratas, sumado a que esta el rumor de que se besaron, y hoy la vi mucho mas contenta a la hora de la comida y a ti te vi demasiado idiotizado, y por ultimo, hace unos instantes , cuando vio que me sente a tu lado, si las miradas mataran, yo estaria agonizando aqui mismo- dijo Hermione  
-¿Y como sabes tanto, si te la pasa pegada a los libros- exclamo Harry sorprendido  
-Nosotras le decimos "intuicion femenina"- sonrio Hermione- y por la forma en que te estas comportando, deduzco que el rumor es cierto-  
-En parte-  
-¿Como que en parte Harry- exclamo Hermione  
-Pues ella fue quien me beso, no nos besamos- aclaro Harry  
-¿Y tu correspondiste al beso- pregunto Hermione con incredulidad  
-No se, no lo creo es apenas la segunda vez que alguien me besa-  
-¿La abrzaste o la acariciaste-  
!No¡, no sabia ni que hacer, solo me quede ahi, de pie, como idiota-  
Hermione sonrio, y volteo a ver a Cho, que la fulminaba con la mirada, y movio la cabeza  
-¿Ya no sientes lo mismo- pregunto Hermione  
-No se, ya no siento el estomago lleno de piedra, pero cada vez estoy a punto de hablar con ella, me pongo a la defensiva, como si temiera que ella explotara-  
-Entonces te atrae, si es bonita- comento Hermione, sirviendose un poco de postre!Ay Harry¡, estas en la edad de la punzada, pero por que me dices todo esto a mi y no a Ron o a Hagrid-  
-No se, yo tampoco lo se, pero contigo siento mas confianza...siento como si fueras mi hermana- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado  
-Gracias Harry, me halagas, en serio- sonrio Hermione  
-Ademas, si quiero hablar de esto con ellos, comienzan con sus insinuaciones y a comportarse como niños-  
-Si, a veces son un par de niños, hojala nunca cambien- murmuro Hermione- pero voy a aprovechar que te tengo para mi, ¿que paso en la practica de quidditch-  
-¿A que te refieres- dijo Harry ensombreciendo el gesto  
-Pues que Ginny no fue derribada por el aire, y por la posicion, ella fue la que te tiro, no a la inversa- susurro Hermione  
-Hay algo en el bosque prohibido, no se que es, pero siento que fue lo que distrajo a Ginny- señalo Harry  
-¿Quisieras investigar- propuso Hermione  
-No-   
-Entiendo- dijo Hermione- pero por lo menos hay que decirselo a Hagrid o al profesor Dumbeldore-  
-Pues te encargo de ello, yo no voy a dirigirle la palabra a Dumbeldore a menos que sea necesario- señalo Harry  
-Esta bien, yo se lo dire, pero me precupa una cosa-  
-¿Que- pregunto Harry  
-El profesor Dumbeldore nos hablo de un tal Jorgunmander, pero hasta ahora, solo han hablado de el una vez, y solo lo han citado una sola vez, quiza no sea moyivo para preocuparnos, pero si es tan peligroso, quiza este planenado algo, no quiero ser pesimista, pero sospecho que lo ue sucedio en Hogsmeade es por su causa-  
-Tal vez, solo podemos esperar- comento Harry

Hacia una semana que el ministerio de magia habia clausurado el bazar de Hanintown, sin embargo, este se habia convertido en el refugio de el asesino serpiente, el cual se encontraba sentado frente a las brazas de lo que fue una gran fogata, tarareando una cancion  
-"Gotas de lluvia veo caer, pero...- guardo silencio l notar que el aire a su alrededor se llenaba de un nauceabundo olor  
-¿Acabaron- pregunto, y justo a su espalada, como si fuera un fantasma, aparecio Bloodmary, con su largo cabello rojo cubriendole el rostro, la mortifaga no contesto nada, y se tocaba el pecho, como si este le causra un gran dolor. Se escucho el crujir de una, dos, tres, cuatro capas, lo que llamo la atencion de Jorgunmander, el cual sonrio  
-¿Lo lograron- pregunto sonriente  
Pero ninguno de los encapuchados contesto nada  
-haber, dos, cuatro, cinco, aqui me falta uno, ¿donde esta Bloodrice-  
-Cumpliendo una mision del señor tenebroso- murmuro Bloodmary con una voz que no era la suya, parecia ser un burdo silbido, tocandose el cuello, tapando una herida para poder hablar  
Jorgunmander borro la sonrisa de su rostro  
-Esta bien, ahora me podran decir por que desperte en soliatrio hoy, prinmero, ¿por que nadie me desperto? y segundo ¿Donde fueron-  
-El señor tenebroso nos encomendo una mision-  
-¿A ustedes-  
Ninguno respondio, Jorgunmander contuvo su furia  
-¿Me imagino que fue algo bueno- pregunto con falsa despreocupacion, lo cierto es que sus ojos destelleaban furia, ningun Walpurgis se atrevia a verlo a los ojos

Bloodmary desaparecio, su cuerpo se convirtio en tierra, dejando una raida capa desilachada, para reaparecer inmediatamente "con un nuevo cuerpo", el cual cubria una capa de seda roja, su rostro era lo unico que delataba una posible forma humana, pero a pesar de ser angelical, lo cubrio con un antifaz que le daba un toque de sensualidad y misterio, Jorgunmander la observaba furioso  
!Eso es asqueroso¡- exclamaba !Te prohibo que lo vuelvas a hacer en mi precencia¡  
Pero Bloodmary ya parecia repuesta, y camino hacia Jorgunmander contoneandose proocadoramente hacia el  
-Te trajimos un regalo- susrro con sensualidad,  
Uno de los encapuhados dio un paso a el frente, pero no descubrio su rostro, solo se quedo de pie ante el  
-¿Es tu regalo o de el señor tenebroso- pregunto irritado  
-Por supuesto que es mi regalo mi niño- le dijo con ternura a Jorgunmander  
-Es gracioso- comento Jorgunmander -Por instantes, parece que estas viva, hasta se me olvida de donde vienes-  
-Pues es mi habilidad "Juggy", yo evoluciono- dijo Bloodmary provocativamente  
-Bueno, no me gustaria partir sin todo mi equipo, pero no hay que poner en aviso al señor tenebroso- comento Jorgunmander  
-¿Partir- intervino Bloodfang con un tono que mas bien parecio un ladrido  
!Si, parrtir, hacer un viaje, camnar mucho, volar en escoba, usar un bote, el tresn y sise portan bin, incluso viajaremos en automovil, ¿acaso es muy dificil de entender "colmillito", ¿O te lo explico con manzanas-  
!Pues yo me niego a segurlo señor¡- rugio Blodfang - Pasaron quince años para que pudieramos regresar y ni mi hermana ni yo queremos salir de Ingaltera otra vez-  
-Pues tu y tu herm,ana haran lo que yo diga y punto- sentencio Jorgunmander  
-Entonces el señor tenebroso se va a enterar de todo lo que haces a sus espaldas- comento Bloodclaw, la hermana de Bloodfang  
-¿Me estan amenazando- sonrio Jorgunmander  
Ambos mortifagos blandieron sus varitas  
-Si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
-Esta es la actitud que me disgusta de la juventud- comento Jorgunmander levantandose perezosamente- los jovenes de hoy en dia no saben temer a lo que de verdad les puede causar una muerte cruel ,dolorosa y permanente-  
Bloodmary rio tontamente, al parecer el comentario de Jorgunmander era una broma  
-Bien novatos, y esto tambien va para ti chico nuevo- dijo señalando al encapuchado recien llegado -Yo soy el asesino serpiente, la mano derecha de aquel a quien los magos, angeles, demonios e incluso los dioses temen hasta pronunciar su nombre, y creia tener autonomia en mis actos, pero a exepcion de mi querida y mal ponderada Bloodmary, todos ustedes son nuevos en esto de ser caballeros de Walpurgis, incluso creo que algunos aun toman de su biberon, y en el mejor de los casos ya dejaron los pañales, asi que quede claro una sola cosa, yo decido si ustedes obdecen al señor tenebroso o no, de lo contrario, de aqui en adelante, si yo me vuelvo a enterar que estan aceptando una sola orden de el señor tenebroso, le voy a cortar la cabeza, y asi que ustedes dos, hermanitos, o se alinean en este momento, o se quedan sin dientes-  
-De ninguna manera, el señor tenebroso nos eligio para vigilarte, de ninguna manera para servirte- dijo Bloodclaw apuntando con su varita  
-Y ese fue de nuevo su error!Dispa¡-  
Un chorro de luz azul dio en Bloodclaw, que cayo de espaldas al suelo como muerta, y con felinos reflejos, disparo una rafaga identica que se impacto en Bloodfang, y Jorgunmander tomo la actitud de un niño en dulceria, estaba indeciso  
-Eh, tu, novato- le grito al encapuchao- ¿cual primero, garrita o colmillito-  
El encapuchado estaba muy impactado e indeciso  
!Contesta de una maldita vez¡-  
El ecapuchado señalo a Bloodfang, y Jorgunmander saco su varita y la apunto a la mascara desu Walpurgis  
!Bomborda¡- conjuro, y la mascara del Walpurgis exploto en su rostro, pero eso no era todo, haciendo divertidas flotituras con su varita, Jorgunmander la apunto a la dentadura  
!Accio canino¡-  
Y ambos dientes de dezprendieron de la encia del mortifago, el cual solo gimio silenciosamente por el dolor, y volaron hasta la mano del asesino serpiente  
-Me voy a hacer un collar muy bonito- sonrio inmaduramente y camino hasta donde Bloodclaw yacia tendida y le apunto con su varita, pero Bloodmary se lo impidio  
-Si la tocas, no creo que quiera decirte lo que averiguamos en Hogsmeade- dijo  
Y consiguio su objetivo, pues Jorgunmander guardo su varita  
-Habla-  
Bloodclaw guardo silencio  
!Que hables con un demonio¡- bufo Jorgunmander  
-Ese perro de Aberforth Dumbeldore esta reuniendo un grupo muy interesante por todo el mundo, traficantes, aurores cesados, incluso squibbs, pero no es para intentar detenerte, sino que buscan a los doce, antes de que el señor tenebroso lo consiga, pero quiza le interese saber que Albia no esta con ellos, pues esta en Hogwarts, protegiendo a la portadora y al heredero- dijo la mortifaga con desden y desprecio hacia el asesino serpiente  
Jorgunmander analizo la situacion  
-Bien, muy bien, eso nos diversifica, asi que despues de todo, "garrita y colmillito" si se van a poder quedar en Inglaterra, asi que si valoran esa cabeza unida a su cuerpo, les sugiero que a mi regreso hayan logrado convencer a Potter de aliarze conmigo, pero si se niega, no me disgustaria que tuvieran su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, no de plata no, eso es caer en el cliche, mejor en una bandeja de vidrio cortado, eso seria mas elegante y original-  
-¿Y que vamos a hacer nosotros "Juggy"- pregunto Blodmary  
-No se si te diste cuenta, pero hice un juramento de sacarles el corazon a un par de pelirrojos, y no lo pienso dejar inconcluso, asi que tu, Bloodawn y el nuevo Pureblood iremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para encontrar a esos Weasley y sacarles el corazon, y si el señor tenebroso llega a enrterarse, le diran que estamos buscando para el a los doce portadores o los tomos del grimorum de Legacy o cualquier cosa que se e ocurra, y por cierto, ¿como te llamas muchacho- dijo observando a el encapuchado  
El encapuchado se retiro la capucha, y resulto ser una mujer, no muy bonita, pero tampoco muy fea, con una oscura y penetrante mirada, con un cabello negro hasta las mejillas, sucio y despeinado  
!No me digas quien eres¡- exclamo Jorgunmander horrorizado-¿Tu progenitor es McNair-  
La chica afirmo vehementemente  
!Mala madre me pario¡- exclamo Jorgunmander !dime Cleopatra¡,¿En que demonio convirtieron a el bloodpack, tengo a la nieta de Minos, a los sobrinos y al hijo de esa idiota de Bellatrix, ¿Que sigue, ¿los hijos de Lucius, Avery, Nott o de los simios de Crabbe y Goyle, estan convirtiendo mi grupo de asesinos elite en la filial junior de los mortifagos- exclamo ofendido el asesino!Pero ya vamonos, o me voy a enojar mas y tu Mary, vigila que estos estupidos hagan lo que les ordene o tu tambien vas a pagar con ellos¡  
Y con un crujir de su capa, anuncio su desaparicion, la nueva Pureblood y Bloodown lo siguieron, dejando a los hermanos y a Bloodmary entre la penumbra  
-Juggy es un tonto- comento - ahora chicos, hay que seguir con el plan del señor tenebroso, hay que dejar de Jorgunmander no interfiera demasiado, por que en Hogwarts esta el poder que necesita, asi que necesitamos encontrar la manera de entrar y sacar los secretos y el poder que Albia Dumbeldore esta resguardando-  
Bloodfang y Bloodclaw asintieron el chico escupio saliva mezclada con sangre, su hermana le acaricio su rostro, e hizo aparecer otra mascara para ponersela a su hermano, Bloodmary precencio todo con indiferencia al final los tres mortifagos tambien desaparecieron, dejando Hanintown completamente abandonado


	31. En la riviera del lago

CAPITULO TREINTA Y UNO

EN LA RIVERA DEL LAGO

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron terribles para Harry, pues habia decidido hablar con Cho para aclarar todo de una vez por todas, pero cada vez que la veia, preferia darle la vuela en el ultimo instante, temeroso de lo que la chica de Ravenclaw pudiera hacerle, pero ante todo el colegio, se tenia la sensacion de que si habia una relacion entre los dos, pues por lo regular en el lugar que Cho hacia algo, Harry aparecia en las cercanias, y todo el mundo le drijia picaras miradas cada que esto pasaba, y comentaban en voz baja su teoria de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, las cuales eran la noticia de todo el colegio por supuesto.

Pero esa no era la unica preocupacion del niño que vivio, pues entre las clases normales, las del profesor Snape, y la tortura de Albia, algunas veces sentia la cabeza a punto de reventar.

Otra cosa eran Ron, Hermione y Ginny, el primero, durante la primera practica de quidditch, casi se enloquece por lo mal que jaugaron todos, nadie d la reserva sabia siquiera los movimientos basicos y hacian lo que querian o podian, Neville se caia continuamente de la escoba, el pequeño Dennis parecia temerle ya a Harry en cuanto subio a la escoba, quiza precavido de voler a picar en el amgo de Wronsky, o Cadica, que parecia tener un tino natural para atinar en las narices de todos sus compañeros, entre muchas otras cosas, lo que remedio gracias a Hermione, que le elaboraba un plan de entrenamiento de quidditch.

Hermione por otra parte, se habia enredado en una dura rivalidad de conocimientos con Gwyneth Radamanthys, ambas buscando superarse mutuamente, en las clases que coincidian, era un hagazajo para los maestros, pues ambas, en una especie de batalla, absorbian todos los conocimientos como esponjas y exponian sus puntos de vista, la teoria e incluso en Cuidado de criaturas magicas, Hermione reito la mitad de un libro cerca del cuidado del Kelpie, y en pociones, Gwyneth logro que las dos encontraran un medio de acelerar la maduracion de una pocima para curar "la fiebre dl dragon", lo que ademas de dejar anonadado a Snape, fue registrado como un descubrimiento de ambas estudiantes. Aunque al final siempre terminaban empatando en casi todo, pues Gwyneth superaba solo en una cosa a Hemione: el vuelo en escoba, razon por la cual, al final de cada entrenamiento de quidditch, Hermione aprovechaba para dar unas vueltas en su escoba y mejorar su tecnica, pero todos los miembros del equipo de quidditch desian que si llegaba a sacar una "I" seria un milagro, pues era solo un poco mas que pesima.

y Ginny, desde su encuentro con Luna, comenzo a pasar mas tiempo con ella, pues comenzaba a preocuparle eso de que hablaba sola, y aunque Luna le juraba y le perjuraba que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, ella nunca estaba sola. Ademas de las inminentes exigencias de los TIMOs, e intentar ayudar a Ron a sobrellear el entrenamiento con dignidad, tenia el hecho de ayudar a mejorar a Cadica, pues ese mortal tiro quiebra narices seria mejor aprovechado si se lo arrojara a los aros, ademas que se sentia rara, pues los sonidos que la llamaban a entrar al bosque prohibido habian desaparecido, pero le quedaba esa sensacion, esa tentacion de ir hacia esos arboles, solo para saber por que le llamaban tanto la atencion, aunue continuamente, Luna le decia que no hiciera caso, que lo que tuviera que ver en ese lugar vendria a ella tarde o temprano.

En la comida del veintidos de septiembre, Hermione y ron lo flanquearon, con miradas interrogantes, que de inmediato Harry sintio, y es que ya habia comenzado a diferenciar y sentir cuando alguien lo hacia

Bueno, ya¿ahora que quieren?- les dijo Harry sin apartra la vista de su caldo de verduras

Ron desvio la mirada, pero Hermione lo miro ceñuda

No cabe duda que sigues con la mente en otra parte, quiza dejaste tu cerebro en le dormitorio- dijo sarcasticamente- toda la clase de Hagrid, la mitad del mundo se la paso hablando sobre ti, y tu solo le cepillabas la crin a belerofonte-

¿Ah si?-contesto Harry indiferente

Y no solo ellos, toda la escuela habla de tus planes de matrimonio con Cho- sonrio Hermione

Harry iba a abrir la boca indignado, pero Ron s le adelanto

Es el rumor de la semana, pero yo cro que si hubiera sido otro, ese rumor no seria para nada interesante, e incluso ya lo habrian olvidado- dijo mientras se servia papas gratindas

Hermione lo volteo a ver con la boca abierta, al igual ue Harry, que tenia las cejas arqueadas de la sorpresa

¿Te encuentras bien Ron?- pregunto Hermione un poco asustada -Has estado actuando muy raro ultimamente-

Harry asintio con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Ron frunciael entrecejo

!Tu no eres la unica que puede dar buenos consejos Hermione¡- exclamo Ron ofendido

¡Si!- contesto Hermione convenciendose mas a si misma que a Ron -De vez en cuando es bueno ver que hasta tu estas madurando-

¿Que estas tratando de decir?- bufo Ron molesto

E inicio una acalorada discudion, como en los viejos tiempos, Harry ya se habia preocupado, pues en tres semanas no los habia visto discutir de esa manera, y hasta lo enconto divertido, pero mientras mas se prolongaba la discucion, Harry comenzo a sentirse un poco fastidiado, y sin que Hermione o Ron se lo impidieran, se fue a sentar lo mas alejado de ellos, y a pesar de sentarse hasta el extremo mas lejano, se alcanzaban a escuchar los gitos

!Pues tu tambien eres inmadura"¡- gritaba Ron

!Pero por lo menos uso la cabeza y no otra parte para pensar¡- le reprochaba Hermione

Una calida precencia se sento al lado de Harry, pero este ya la reconocia

Llegas tarde Madeline- sonrio Harry

Lo se Harry- sonrio la pequeña niña con ternura -pero ayer hable con el profesor Dumbeldore, y me dijo que cuando sea la salida de los amyores, va a permitir que mi hermano Jono venga a visitarme-

Eso es excelente- le dijo Harry

Y por lo que dicen sus cartas, tambien quiere conocerte-

Harry le regalo una sonrisa a la pequeña, la cual se sonrojo, y de inmediato desvio su vista a su plato lleno de caldo de verduras, y con una alegre actitud, ataco con singular apaetito cuantos manjares aparecieron frente a ella, incluso compitio con Harry por quien comia mas rapido su tarta de manzana. Al final, cuando los ultimos postres fueron saboreados, Madeline volteo a ver a Harry muy seria, aunque quiza su expresion era tal, no podia dejar de irradiar ternura por los cuatro costados

¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti?- le pregunto a Harry con muchisiam inocencia

¿Que dicen de mi?- dijo Harry distraido, mirando hacia las ventanas del exterior

Madeline se puso muy seria, y volteo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, y luego a Harry

Mi amiga Forestine, de Ravenclaw, dice que tu y Cho planean casarse cuando termine el curso, por que la señorita Cho Chang esta esperando un hijo tuyo, y es por eso que guardan su relacion en secreto- dijo Madeline con asombro

!Ah eso¡- sonrio Harry dando un suspiro de tranquilidad- Aunque todo el colegio este empeñado en creer lo contrario, Cho y yo no somos novios, amantes o pareja, y de hecho, no tengo pensado tener novia por un largo rato-

Casualmente, unas chicas de quinto curso muy cerca de ahi escucharon eso, y soltaron una risita nerviosa.

Madeline sonrio muy contenta, y la discucion entre Ron y hermione termino, o por lo menos se dio un descanso cuando la camapana dio el inico de la siguiente clase, por lo que Harry dejo que sus dos amigos lo acompañaran, y no puso objecion, pues en ese preciso instante, Cho amenazaba con utilizar la misma estrategia que aquella vez, por lo que aprovecho el barullo que se hizo a la salida de la clase, y se escabullo junto con Ron y Hermione a los campos de practica de vuelo, y Hermione parecia un poco molesta

No comprendo por que el plan de estudio contempla de nuevo el vuelo, yo preferiria mas la aparicion, es mas sutil- comento Hermione

Ron y Harry ahogaron una risita a espaldas de su amiga, Neville los alcanzo a mitad del camino, y el tambien parecia descontento con tomar esas clases

El años entrante vamos a cumplir diecisiete años Neville, y el carnet de vuelo es un requisito del ministerio, ademas, tu no tienes por que preocuparte, si no lo haces tan mal en los entrenamientos- le reprocho Ron a su amigo

.¿Y cuantas veces me cai de la escoba?- dijo lastimeramente Neville

Esa clase deberia de ser opcional, podria aprovechar esa hora para estudiar- declaro Hermione

Harry y Ron guardaron silencio, pues tapaban sus bocas para qque sus carcahjadas no se escucharan, y Neville tambien parecia querer reirse: Pues Hermione era la peor de la clase de vuelo.

Esa clase en especial iba a sere la primera evaluacion; un recorrido a campo traviesa montados en escobas del colegio, pero al llegar al campo de practicas, solo una Slytherin habia llegado: Gwyneth Radamanthys, la cual charlaba muy animadamente con la profesora Hooch, a la cual era la unica con la que esa chica no parecia tener algun tipo de mania, pues con todos los otros profesores, Gwyneth se comportaba como si ella fuera superiro, y lo que le enzeñaban no valia la pena, ni siquiera para desperdiciar el tiempo, pero con la profesora de vuelo era todo lo contrario, casi se podia decir que la admiraba, pero al ver a Harry, la chica saludo escuetamente a Harry y le dirijio una gelida mirada a hermione, la cual respondio de la misma manera, Ron se mostro indiferente ante tal actitud de las chicas, el resto de los Slytherin y Gryffindors llegaron con espacios diferentes espacios de tiempo, los ultimos fueron Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, la cual parecia tener los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando y la mejilla muy sonrojada.

La sola precencia de la profesora fue mas que suficiente para tener la atencion de toda la clase

Bueno, como les dije en su ultima clase, esta es la primera evaluacion que tendremos en el año, y es una simple travesia por los terrnos del colegio, esta lista, asi que el record del recorrido pertenece a Charlie Weasley, en 32:13:12, si alguien lo logra superar, le daremos cincuenta puntos a su casa, veamos, señorita Brown, su turno-

Lavander tomo su escoba y con un agil movimiento,se elevo y tomo el curso previamente trazado, y con espacios de dos minutos, los otros salieron montados en sus escobas; Mandy Brokelhorts ;Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan; Gregory Goyle; Hermioe Granger; Neville Longbottom; Morag McDougal; Draco Malfoy; Nott; Parvati Patil; Pansy Parkinson; hasta ue por fin le llego su turno a Harry Potter.

No tuvo ninguna dificultad, monto de inmediato su escoba y al dar un golpe en el suelo, Harry se elevo en el suelo, era algo tan natural, algo que era necesario para su cuerpo, y con tal rapidez, decidio intentar romper el record de Charlie Weasley, y en unos cuantos segundos, le dio alcanze a Pansy Parkinson, la cual ni siquiera noto su precencia, pues lloraba a lagrima tendida por alguna razon que el desconocia y francamente no le interesaba. A los pocos instantes se topo con Neville, que parecia hacer suyo el lema "lento pero seguro", pues volaba a tal velocidad que incluos las mariposas lo rebasaban. El recorrido de la señora Hooch los hacia los hacia volar ceca de los muros del castillo, para probar su pericia, para luego sobrevolar los techos de los invernaderos, para inmediatamente hacender y volar atravez de las torres altas del castillos, para lkuego decender hasta la superficie del lago, Harry practico el amago de Wronsky una vez mas, y se detuo a unos centimetros del agua, mojandose los zapatos, Harry logro alcanzar a Parvati, la cual le saco la lengua en actitud fraternal, y al voltear hacia el frente, un destello revelo la identidad del tripulante de la escoba: Draco Malfoy, que revasaba Morag McDougal, y una idea surco por su cabeza: tirarlo de la escoba, y con eso fijo en su mente, acelero la velocidad, tomando impulso para llevar a cabo su travesura con total impunidad, y estaba a unos centimetros de empujar a Malfoy y derribarlo de la escoba, pero fugazmente volteo a la orilla, y vio que Lavander estaba ahi, agitandole la mano con vehemencia, no para que no empujara a Malfoy, sino para que se acercara a la rivera del lago, pero al pasar junto a Malfoy no desperdicio la oportunidad de darle un buen empujon.

Al llegar a la orilla, vio que Lavander estaba histerica, y unos metros alejados de ellos, las escobas de Brokelhorst, Crabbe, Seamus , Goyle y Hermione, y Harry se asusto y se acerco a Lavander

¿Que sucedio?- pregunto con fingida tranquilidad

Koboldos- fue lo unico que Lavander alcanzo a decir, pues Harry escucho la voz de Hermione dentro de la espesura del bosque pronunciando un hechizo

Harry no queria dejar a Lavander asi, y vio como Morag y Malfoy pasaban frente a ellos sin prestarles la mas minima atencion, Lavander estaba a un paso de la histeria, y no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, y desesperado, espero en la riera del lago a que un Gryyfindor pasar, y por fortuna, fueron Parvati y Dean los que lo hicieron, pues al verlos a los dos, decendieron de inmediato a su lado, y le dirigieron miradas interrogantes

!Dean, Parvati, necesito que se lleven a Lavander, ponganla a salvo, y diganle a Ron que vaya por el profesor Dumbeldore y lo traigan lo mas rapido posible¡- dijo con prisa

¿Pero que paso¿y Seamus donde esta¿y Hermione?- balbuceo Parvati comenxzandose a desesperar

!Eso voy a averiguar ahora mismo, no hay que perder tiempo, llevense a Lavander- ordeno Harry sacando la varita

Si Harry, cuenta con ello- dijo Dean montano a Lavander en una escoba.

Harry puso su varita por delante, y se interno en la espesura del bosque prohibido, en busca de algun rastro, la voz de Seamus se escucho, y Harry respirode alivio al sentir que por lo menossu amigo aun estaba vivo, pero luego recordo lo que habia dicho Lavander: "koboldos", y a su mente llego la imagen de esas sucias criaturas, primitivas, salvajes y muy belicosas, que peleaban contra todo y todos por los motivos mas infantiles que pudieran existir, siendo los principales, la comida, el territorio y en epoca de celo, nuevamente, se escucho la voz de Hermione, mas cerca esta vez , y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo.

No tuvo que correr mucho para encontarlos, pues las criaturas, que rebasaban los dosmil, del doble del tamaño de un hada, con afiladas lanzas y flechas, de horrible piel negrusca y ojos viciosos, atacaban a Hermione y a Seamus con todo su arsenal, Harry volteo a ver sus amigos, y estos tenian diminutas flechas ancajadas en el rostro y los brazso, y le sangraban, pero a sus pies, como autenticos alfileteros, Mandy Brokelhorts, Crabbe y Goyle, yacian con miles de flechas y lanzas clavadas en todas las regiones del cuerpo, y sus amigos la pasban bomba, pues al ser tan pequeñas, las criaturas eran muy, pero muy escurridizas, pero de pronto, uno se dio cuenta de la precencia de Harry, y toco una especie de cuerno, que hizo un sonido similar al de una trompetilla de fiesta, las otras criaturas comenzaron una retirada entre las raices y hojas, dejando a Hermione y a Seamus muy desconcertados

!Harry¡- sonrio Hermione limpiandose la cara de sangre con la manga de la tunica -!Nos has salvado¡-

¿Que sucedio aqui?- pregunto Harry

No lo sabemos, nuestras escobas se calleron justo cuando pasamos por la orilla- explico Seamus

Si, pero estos estupidos molestaron a los Koboldos, mira lo que les hicieron

¿Crabbe y Goyle estan...?- murmuro Harry

No, los muy idiotas solo estan desmayados- reprocho Seamus -Son unos autenticos maruquitas, yo he recibido mas flechas que los tres juntos-

¿Pero no se supone que los koboldos estan en lo mas profundo del bosque?- pregunto Seamus

Seamus se detuvo, y le dio un puñetazo a Harry, que lo sento de la magnitud del golpe

¿Que te pasa Seamus?- pregunto Hermione,su compañero tenia la mirada perdida, como si lo estuvieran hechizando, sin embargo Seamus le respondio con otro golpe, incluso levanto la varita y la apunto a Hermione

!Cruc...¡-

!Desmaius¡- exclamo Harry sin dudarlo, haciendo blanco en Seamus, y luego volteo a ver a Hermione

Llevatelos a la orilla- le susurro Harry a Hermione al oido - y trae a la profesora Hooch, a Hagrid, a quien sea, pero rapido-

y luego volteo a hacia el bosque -!Sal de ahi¡-

Y con hojas, lodo, troncos y tierra, se formo el esbelto cuerpo de una mujer de largo cabello rojo, con el rostro oculto detraz de un antifaz hecho esta vez de hojas de arbol, y la escasa parte visible de su rostro, parecia ser la de un ser humano, y con lo que parecia ser una varita en su mano derecha, hizo aparecer una capa negra, Hermione no presto nada de atencion, pues su concentracion fue requerida al maximo para llevarse consigo los cuerpos de cuatro estudiantes entre la maleza

Hola señor Potter, nos volvemos a ver- sonrio Bloodmary on su caracteristica sensualidad

Maldicion- susurro Harry

No te asustes, no pienso matarte aun- dijo la mortifaga - Jorgunmander me envio ha preguntar si has pensado en su oferta-

Harry no dijo nada, solo deseo que algun mago con el poder suficiente apareciera

He venido a probarte niño, necesito saber como pudiste contener a "Juggy"- declaro Bloodmary con intriga, examinado cuidadosamente a Harry con la mirada en cada centimetro de su piel, pero Harry tambien la examinaba a ella, y por un instante, al ver atravez del antifaz, se imagino que los ojos de la motifaga eran de color verde, como los suyos, Bloodmary parecio darse cuenta y sonrio con crueldad

!Cruccio¡-

El hechizo dio de lleno en Harry, quien no pudo evitar caer y retorcerse de dolor, pero se levanto dificultosamente de inmediato

!Cruccio¡- volvio a murmurar la mortifaga, pero esta vez, Harry se movio con rapidez felina y esquivo el hechizo

!Impacto¡- murmuro Harry, y un hechizo dio en el brazo de Bloodmary, que se desmorono en terrones, pero de inmediato se regenero al tomar un tronco que tomo la forma de su brazo

No comprendo como una basura insifnificante como tu puede ser hijo de quien es, y sobre todo, como pudiste derrotar a Jorgunmander-se mofo Bloodmary -!Eres en realidad patetico¡-

Y con su varita, lanzaba chorros de luz verde hacia Harry, pero no lo hacia con punteria, era mas para asustar a Harry, pero este decdio moverse entre los arbustos, para evitar ser blanco para la mortifaga, la cual decidio cambiar de tactica

¿Asi que te escondes!eres un maldito cobarde de porqueria, ni siquiera mereces llevar el apeido que ostentas, tus padres fueron mas valientes al desafiar al señor tenebroso y a sus vasallos, tuvieron el honro de morir en manos del gran señor tenebroso- dijo Bloodmary

Esto enfurecio a Harry, y le apunto con su varita

!Bombordia¡- grito

Y el hechizo dio de lleno en Bloodmary, sin embargo, esta solto una carcajada antes de que su cuerpo olara en mil pedazos, y esta continuo como un eco siniestro entre los arboles, y frente a los ojos de Harry, Bloodmary volvio a aparecer, formada de tierra y ramas

¿Crees que puedes matar a lo que nunca tuvo vida?- se mofo la mortifaga

Harry ya no sabia que hacer, y suplico por un milagro, y fue comosi alguien lo hubiera escuchado, alguie que puede leer la mente

!Dejamela a mi Harry�, Cleopatra y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente- dijo Albia apareciendo entre los arboles, mirando con odio a la mortifaga -¿Como te atrevez a atacar a Potter¿eres estupida, o la mierda que tienes por cerebro por fin se pudrio, Harry Potter es la persona mas vigilada en el mundo y tu eres tan idiota como para atreverte a atacarlo-

Pues si no lo inetntaba jamas lo iba saber- se mofo la mortifaga- ademas, lo que yo no entiendo es como una persona como tu puede vivir con la sangre que mancha sus manos, hasta Jorgunmander tiene limites Lucrecia-

Pero el ministerio ya me juzgo, y me condeno, asi que nadie mas puede juzgarme por lo que hice- exclamo Albia blandiendo su varita amenazante - y es curioso que me lo diga la criatura que traiciono a los que la consideraban su amiga¿o que les paso a los Walpurgis originales¿que acaso las cucarachas son las unicas a las que Ryddle les tiene confianza?-

No he venido a pelear contra una cosa como tu Lucrecia- dijo Blodmary con desprecio -Solo le vine a advertir a Potter de que acepte el trato de Juggy, o si no, todos los que lo rodean van a sufrir- sonrio y desmoronando su cuerpo en tierra, la mortifaga desaparecio, dejando tras de si, su capa y su antifaz de hojas, si como a una ceñuda Albia y a un desconcertado Harry.

Pero tengo una ultima palabra- dijo la voz de Bloodmary retumbando entre las copas de los arboles- el chico me ha decepdioado, al igual que su mentora, los creia mas poderosos-

Albia volteo a ver a Harry, mucho mas molesta con el que con la recien desaparecida mortifaga

¿Que diablos quizo decir?- dijo Albia furiosa

Pero Harry guardo silencio, esos ojos, como los suyos le causaron una extraña sensacion, pero luego penso que debia de ser por el reflejo de la luz o algun efecto del antifaz, una mera coincidencia, y entre las ramas, raices y hojas, los koboldos se asomaron en pequeños grupos, apuntando amenazantes a Harry y Albia

Lo que me faltaba, que estos pervertidos de bolsillo parecieram¡- murmuro muy enfadada -!Largo bestias insignificantes¡-

Los Kobolods se asustaron ante la expresion de Albia, que tambien le regalo una de esas furicas miradas a Harry

Tu y yo nos vamos a sentar a platicar- la amenazo con furia contenida y se convirtio en gato y desaparecio al igual que los koboldos

Harry no sabia ni como sentirse, por lo que regreso a la orilla del lago, donde Hermione atendia a los demas, sacando una por una, las diminutas flechas y lanzas de los koboldos que tenia Seamus, ya que nadie habia regresado con la ayuda, Harry vio la luz del sol, y volteo a ver su reloj, y tan solo habian transcurrido cinco minutos, los Slytherin estaban tendidos en toda la orilla, aun con la apariencia de alfileteros humanos.

Pero no transcurrio un minuto mas, y en tropel, toda la clase llego a su auxilio

¿Que diablos les hiciste a Crabbe y a Goyle, cabeza rajada?- exclamo Malfoy insultante

Harry prefirio desentender e ignorar sus comentarios

Tus amigos quisieron jugar a los heroes, y no supieron manejar a unos simples koboldos- le riño Hermione con malos modos

!Cierra el hocico maldita sangre sucia¡- le grito Malfoy -!Ademas tu no pareces haberlo hecho tan bien- dijo intentando parecer burlon

¿Granger es hija de muggles?- pregunto sorprendida Gwyneth Radamanthys

Pero nadie le contesto,pues Harry sintio que esa era la señal para deshaogar todo su rencor en contra de Malfoy, y con un par de puñetazos, hizo que Malfoy besra el suelo, pero nadie lo detuvo, y los unicos que podian separarlos estaban inconcientes con cientos depequeñas flechas clavadas en ss gordos traseros, ademas a nadie parecia importarle

Pero Harry tuvo que dejar a Malfoy ante la llegada de la profesora Hooch y la profesora McGonogall, escoltados por Ron y Pansy Parkinson

!En el nombre del cielo¡- exclamo la profesora McGonogall -¿Que sucedio aqui?-

Un mortifago profesora- explico Hermione con toda la calma del mundo -provoco que nuestras escobas perdieran el encantamiento que las hace volra, y caimos aqui, donde quiza, sin quere atrajimos a un clan de koboldos-

Eso es mentira profesora- grito Pansy Parkinso al lado de Malfoy -Potter debi de haberlos atacado, mire comodejo a Draco, Potter se invento el cuento y Granger lo esta solapando-

!Callate Prkinson¡- exclamo Hermione muy molesta -!si no tiens nada inteligente que decir, cierra la boca, que calladita te vez mas bonita¡-

Los Gryffindor rieon ante las palabras de Hermione, pero Gwyneth parecia aterrada por el comportamiento de Hermione

!Ya vasta señoritas¡- intervino la profesora McGonogall -¿donde estan sus modales?-

Lo mejor sera que regresen al castillo Minerva- dijo la profesora Hooch

Disculpe profesora- interrumpio Harry -¿Donde sta el profesor Dumbeldore?-

El profesor Dumbeldore partio ayer en la noche a Luxemburgo, a la reunion de la Confederacion Internacional de magos- explico la profesora con su estricta forma de ser

Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a Harry, y este parecia muy decepcionado

Aunque hay que estar consientes de que nuevamente vovio a quebrantar un sinumero de normas señor Potter, la iniciativa y la forma en que tomo las decisiones merecen una recompensa, asi que treinta puntos para Gryffindor, y regresemos al castillo ahora mismo mientras se investiga la situacion de lo koboldos, por lo que cualquier actividad al aire libre se susepende, y señorita Granger, le sugiero que vaya a la enfermeria para que le retiren esas molestas flechas-

Si profesora-

y ustedes- dijo dirigiendose a los Slytherins- les hago la misma sugerencia-

Hagrid aparecio por la rivera, junto a su confiable jabalinero Fang

Me alegra verte Hagrid- comento secamente la profesora McGonogall -tenemos un peqeuño problema con los koboldos, asi que si no es mucha molestia-

Por supuesto que no, pero voy a tener que cancelar mi proxima clase-

No te preocupes, tus alumnos comprenderan-

Los alumnos comenzaron el regreso al castillo a pie, no asi la profesora Hooch, que monto en su escoba, y cruzo por la mitad del lago, y lo que siguio fue algo horrible, pues un gigantesco tentaculo salio del lago y sujeto a la desprevenida profesora, y la sumergio una y otra vez, golpeandola contra las rocas que sobresalian de la superficie de lago

A que nadie se lo esperaba- comento divertida Gwyneth Radamanthys

Los Slytherin soltaron risitas burlonas, a los que los Gryffindor contestaron con fulminantes miradas de reproche, mientras, la horrorizada profesora McGonogall hacia lo que podia para salvar a su colega de los tentaculos del calamar gigante.

El resto del dia transcurrio lo mas normal que se pudo, pues las noticias corrian entre las mesas como si estuvieran montadas sobre una escoba, y la cena transcurrio lo mas normal posible, Hermione y Seamus aparecierona mitad de esta completamente curados, pero los rumores nuevamente corrian, y sobre todo en la mesa de Slytherin, donde culpaban a Harry de la desgracia, y como las actividades al aire libre se habian cancelado hasta nuevo aviso, Harry se refugio en la sala comun, frente a la chimenea, fingiendo que hacia sus deberes, cuando la verdad pensaba en esos ojos verdes detras del antifaz.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, tres chicas del quinto curso entraron, y al igual que el, se pusieron a hacer deberes, a unas butacas de distancia, y no se percataron de la precencia de Harry, y sin querer su conversacion llego a sus oidos

Pues no se que hacen las dos juntas- comento Cadica -Lovegod se pone a hablar por horas y horas y Ginny se queda ahi, escuchandola como tontita-

A mi tambien me peocupa Ginny, se ha estado portando extraña desde lo del beso de Chang con Harry- dijo Neftis - Esa chica es una zorra, yo creo que esta usando algun hechizo para atar a Harry-

Yo no creo- comento Vilandra mientras hacia unos apuntes- Cho siempre lo ha traido de un ala, yo creo que Potter es muy btonto para darse cuenta de ue hay otras chicas que valen mas la pena-

¿Lo dices por ti Vivis?- dijo Cadica picaramente

!Por supuesto que no¡- exclamo sonrojada -Ademas, no quiero ni pensar en lo que Ginny me haria, me asusta-

¿Tu tambien crees que haya olvidado a Harry como ella dice?- pregutno Cadica rasacandose la cabeza con la pluma

Ginny no es buena mintiendo- dijo Neftis -Pero parece que ahora se inviertieon los papeles-

¿Tambien tu lo notaste?- intervino Vilandra

¿Que¿que Harry se pone nervioso cuando esta Ginny cerca o de que hasta antes de lo del beso ambos se hablaban como si hubieran sido los mejores amigos de siempre o de que ultimamente prefiere darle la vuelta que encontrarse con Ginny?- enumero Neftis

Pues no se, pero yo quiero ayudar a mi amiga y si le tengo que hacer de celestina para que Harry Potter se digne en fijarse en Ginny, va a ser mi nuevo proposito en lo vida, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-

No seas ridicula- le riño Vilandra -¿Y como vas a lograr eso?-

Primero que nada desapareciendo a Cho Chang, y luego ya veremos- sonrio Cadica macabramente

Al parecer las chicas terminaron con sus labores, pues subieron a los dormitorios, dejando a Harry mas desconcertado, pensando "¿de que demonios trato todo eso?".

Mientras, en el baño de prefectos, Ginny y Luna compartian un agradable rato, Ginny procuraba evitar el tema de lo sucedido en la colina, y enfocarse en otros mas triviales, como el inminente festival musical que se celebraria en Hogsmeade

Todos van a ir solo por las brujas de Salem- decia Luna - es obvio que aqui en Inglterra no es como en Francia o Alemania, donde cada pueblo tiene su grupo de musicos de magos, a mi me gusta "eart & air", su vocalista tiene una voz fantasmagorica-

Pues a mi me gusta Celesitine, pero quiza por que era lo unico que escuche con mama, pero Bill me ragalo todos sus cassetes de musica y hay unos muy buenos, "Black Dragon"es genial- coemnto Ginny mintras se enjuagaba la cabeza

Musica de chicos- bufo Luna - puros guitarrasos y gritos, que horror-

Oye, yo no critico tu musica, asi que tu no critiques la mia- bufo Ginny

Si, si, si, como digas¿vas a ir?- pregunto Ginny

No se, el precio de la entrada es muy alto, 50 galeones¿que creen ue todos tenemos arboles de oro en nuestros patios?-

Pero van a haber 40 presentaciones, yo creo que los valen- sonrio Luna- pero si quieres, Lepidia dice que nos puede conseguir pases VIP para ver el concierto desde el escenario-

!Es cierto¡- exclamo Luna -¿Que paso con tu hermana?-

Lepy paso petrificada una semana entre la basura- rio Luna - pero cuando recondtuyeron Zonko, la enontaron y la eniaron a San Mungo, pero se volvio rica con las fotos que le tomo a ese muñecote¿como se llama¿Jurjurmandet?-

Jorgunmander-

si ese, creo que ahora es famosa, no lo se-

Luna y Ginny sonrieron, peo entonces vino la pregunta obligada

¿Y que dicen la voces hoy Luna?-

Ya te dije que no les digas a si, estaran en otro plano de existencia, pero aun asi tienen sentimientos, y se enojan cada vez que te refieres a ellso como "las voces"- dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido

Perdon, que dicen tus amigos- sonrio Ginny

Ya sabes, lo de siempre, que afuera del castillo, el mundo se esta cayendo a pedazos, nada de que preocuparnos- dijo Luna juegueteando con el agua -Pero hoy en la tarde hubo una visita de alguien muy extarño¿verdad señor Pillgrim?- dijo Luan preguntandole al aire

¿Quien es el señor Pillgrim?- pregunto Ginny ocultando la vista de su cuerpo debajo de la espuma

Hay Ginny, no seas inmadura, ellos han estado aqui antes que nosotras, pero no te apures, se tapan los ojos cada vez que entramos al baño, si eso es lo que te preocupa-

No me has explicado bien como funciona eso de tus manos o para que sirve- dijo Ginny mientras se terminaba de enjuagar

Cada dia descubro algo nuevo - dijo - desde un principio senti las amnos extrañas, y cuando tocaba las cosas, veia imagenes borrosas, pero cuando le fui tomando practica, ya podia distinguir las imagenes, y ahorita si toco algo que no sea agua, y me esfuerzo un poco, puedo ver el pasado o el presente del objeto en el que ponga las manos, sea un ser vivo o no, pero jamas he podido ver el futuro, cuando lo he intentado, se sale de control, pero es raro, es como si cada cosa ue toco, me relatara su historia con salto y seña, y lo mejor de todo, es que la gran mayoria son epopeyas interesantisimas¿Tu sabias ue Neville tiene una coleccion de envolturas de dulces?- dijo Luna -!Es lo mas tierno del mundo¡-

Ok, eso explica por que usas esos horribles guantes, pero lo de las voces- dijo Ginny saliendo de la tina y envolviendose en una toalla

Eso es lo mas extraño- sonrio Lun como si eso fuera lo mas divertido del mundo -ya antes de lo que pso en la colina, escuchaba voces y murmullos por todos lados, pero no les preste importancia, pero despues del encuentro con la reina de las hadas, a todos los lugares que iba, estaban llenos de gente que vestian y hablaban chsitoso, y luego, unos me comenzaron a contar que ellos son fantasmas de muggles¿puedses creerlo!fantasmas de muggles, osea que si existen, pero uno de ellos me explico que todos ellos carcen de la magia para tener la misma "frecuencia" que los fantasmas de magos, y es la razon por la cual no son visibles, y luego les explique que hasta sexto curso ibamos a aprender a tratar fantasma y expectros, por lo que llegue a un trato con ellos, ya que yo les prometi ayudarlos a cambio de que ellos me ayudaran en los examenes-

!Eres una tramposa¡- le riño Ginny

¿Pero que quieres que haga?- le dijo Luna suplicante -apenas y tengo tiempo para estudiar y dormir, por que eso, Ginny, es mi nueva habilidad, pues en cuanto me duermo, comienzo a escribir simbolos que ni yo se que significan, y me da miedo dormir, y no por tener pesadillas, sino que escribo en cualquier parte, mis compañeras de curso ya se comenzaron a molestar-

Luna solto una pequeña carcajada

Pero tu no me has dicho que le hiciste a Harry- murmuro Luna al salir de la bañera

Ginny no comprendio

No te hagas la occisa, que son pocos lo su que se han dado cuenta, pero yo me fijo, y me di cuenta de que Harry no solo huye de Cho, sino tambien de ti¿pues que le hiciste mujer?-

¿Yo?- exclamo Ginny con las mejilas sonrojadas- !Nada, yo no le he hecho nada!-

Pues se que no soy la maxima autoridad en esto, pero si no quieres que otro pesacodor se te adelnate, yo recomiendo que lanzes tu red- dijo Luna distraidamente -Buenas noches- dijo y salio del cuarto de baño

Ginny se visitio, y decidio ir a la enfermeria, a ver a Hermione, pues aunque sus heridas fueron curadas de inmediato, la señora Pompfrey decidio dejarla bajo observacion, a su llegada, se topo con que ella y Ron hacian los deberes, Ron sentado al lado de su cama, recargado en un libro, escribiendo, mientras Hermione tenia varios libros abiertos, y escribia a una velocidad increible, en el fondo del ala de la enfermeria, estaba la señora Hooch, envuelta en vendas y yeso que le daban la apariencia de una momia

!Ginny¡- sonrio Hermione -eres la segunda que me viene a visitar-

Pues solo a ustedes se les ocurre tener una aventura a mitad de semana- bromeo Ginny

¿Has visto a Harry?- pregunto Hermione

No- contesto Ginny -pero no te sabria decir, me ha estado eludiendo desde que comenzo a correr el rumor de el y Cho-

Quiza tiene miedo a que tu lo juzgues- comento Ron sin dejar de hacer anotaciones de histora de la magia

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron estupefactas¿otra vez Ron estaba en sus cinco minutos de madurez, pero Hermione no queria otra discucion

Bueno, no has hablado con el, pero dime¿como esta?- pregunto Hermione

Pues su actitud es la misma, parece que deja el cerebro en la sala comun, y a dando tumbos por ahi- comento Ginny -¿Por que ?-

Es que algo paso en el bosque, y cuando salio, pregunto acerca de por que no habia ido Dumbeldore, y cuando le dijeron por que no habia ido el en persona, parecia muy decepcionado-dijo Hermione

¿Como le haces para saber todas esas cosas?- pregutno Ron cerrando su libro de historia de la magia con fastido - yo tambien estube ahi, y no me di cuenta de eso-

Eso es por que pareces "caballo lechero" solo miras lo que hay frente a tus ojos, y no es mas alla- le dijo Hermione

"¿ver mas alla, calmate, ya pareces Trelanwey- sonrio Ron -pero ahora que lo dices, si ha estado distante, incluso ayer, Dennis le gano a atrapar la snitch, al principio crei que lo habia dejado, pero cuando lo hizo por segunda vez-

Creo que debo de hablar con el- dijo Hermione

No, yo soy su amigo, yo soy quien tengo que hacerlo- dijo Ron

¿Y yo que soy?- resongo Hermione -¿La amiga del lechero?-

No, mejor ire yo -dijo Ginny -Tu no puedes salir de la enfermeria, y no creo que se sincere contigo Ron-

¿Y que te hace pensar que contigo si lo a hacer?- resongo Ron irritado

Por que yo soy linda y tu no- le dijo Ginny en tono jugueton

Ginny salio de la enfermeria, y regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, pero antes de entrar, la puerta se abrio, pero nadie salio, lo que la dejo sorprendida, pero sin perder tiempo entro a la sala comun y subio a por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los varones, y se detuvo en la tenia escrita "sexto curso", y toco a la puerta, y el que le abrio fue Dean Thomas

!Ginny, que sorpresa¡- exclamo Dean -!Se que he de parecerte malagradecido, pero no encuentro palbras para agradaecerte lo que hiciste por mi y por Parvati, si tu no hubieras arreglado nuestra cita a ciegas, jamas me hubiera atrevido a pedirselo yo misma, asi que cuando necesites un favor, el que sea, solo pidemelo-

Gracias Dean, pero desde que los vi en las reuniones del ejercito de Dumbeldore, sabia que eran el uno para el otro- sonrio Ginny picaramente- pero te tomare la palbra cuando lo necesite, bueno¿no esta Harry?-

Hace un instante estaba aqui, pero desparecio, no le vi ni salir, pero ya ves como es el, asi que no hay de que precuparnos- le dijo Dean

Bueno, si lo es¿le podrias decir que lo ando buscando?-

Claro-

Gracias y suerte con Parvati- le sonrio

No gracias a ti- sonrio Dean

Giny bajo derrotada a la sala comun, donde sus amigas estaban haciendo tarea

¿Que hay chicas?- dijo Ginny sentandose en una butaca cerca del fuego

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si, y Neftis tomo la palabra

Promenteme que no te vas a enojar- dijo temerosa

¿De que no me voy a enojar?- pregunto Ginny extrañada

Prometemelo, o no te decimos ni pio- intervino Cadica igual de temerosa

Prometido- bufo Ginny- ahora, diganme, de que no me tengo que enojar-

Pues es que te acuerdas de la carta de la Chang esa?-

No- contesto Ginny

Bueno, es que usamos la carta, y con los rumores que corren, nos molestamos un poquito, asi que buscamos una solucion para darle una leccion...- dijo Cadica

Y buscamos en todos los libros de maldiciones, incluso Vilandra consiguio un pase a la seccion prohibida- apunto Neftis

Buscamos y buscamos, y solo pudimos encontrar tres hechizos con los que podiamos, pero si aplicabamos las dos primeras, el ministerio sospecharia, y vendrian a hacernos ridiculas preguntas-

Pero Madeline Radamanthys nos fue de gran ayuda, y nos comento que su hermana estudio una vez la maldicion del gato negro, que provoa que el afectado tena la peor suerte del mundo ademas de contagiarla a quien este a su alrededor- explico Vilandra

Y Cadica no pudo lo medito y se la arrojo a Cho, hace diez minutos- dijo Neftis como acusando a Cadica

Fe fas a fofir feftis (te vas a morir Neftis)- exclamo Cadica boquiabierta- pero Ginny prometio no enojarse, asi que no tenemos de que preocuparse- dijo sonriendole a Ginny

Pero esta no parecia enojada, sino todo lo contrario

¿Y por que abria yo de enojarme?- sonrio Ginny -¿Eso es magnifico?-

Es que hay un pequeñisimo problema- susurro Vilandra

¿Cual?- pregunto una sonriente Ginny

Que tu impulsiba amiga Cadica vio el hechizo y se la prendio para arrojarle la maldicion a la señorita Chang- dijo Vilandra visiblemnte molesta- sin darse cuenta que la pagina con el contramaleficio la habian arrancado del libro-

¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto Ginny

A menos que Chang decida vivir en un pozo por el resto de su vida o hasta que encontremos el contramaleficio, es muy malo, nos pone en peligro a todos en Hogwarts-

Pues si es un poco malo- comento Ginny - vamos a ver que pasa, si Cho sufre mucho, haremos el intento por buscar el maleficio, de todos modos¿no pensaban dejarselo asi para siempre verdad?-

Ninguna de las tres chicas contesto, de pronoto se vieron mas interesadas en los deberes que en contestar a Ginny.

Harry se refugio en una de tantas mazmorras abandonadas en el sotano del castillo, con su capa invisible bajo el brazo y su mapa del mereodador en la otra, pero se sentia decepcionado, y para variar, lleno de preguntas, sobre todo queria estar seguro de que fue su imaginacion ver esos ojos verdes en la mortifaga, pues eran muchas coincidencias: aparentemente era mujer, tenia el pelo rojo y esos ojos, iguales a los suyos, debia de haber una explicacion logica, y le aterraba pensar que se tratara del cuerpo de su madre, pues en todo ese tiempo, no habia sabido nada del destino de los cadaveres de sus padres, y se sintio culpable por preguntarse algo tan importante tan tarde, se habia ocultado ahi, mirando el mapa, pues en la ofiina de Dumbeldore, habia una pequeña motita que se movia de unlado a otro, con la inscriopcion "Limiya" bajo ella, y reviso una ez mas, y como si fuera guido por el mismo mapa, otra motita corria por los pasillos, con al inscripcion "copo de nieve", y temia lo que estaba por venir, pues "copo de nieve" llego hasta esa mazmorra

¿Quiero saber por que ese estupido moustro dijo tales palbras de ti y de mi?-le grito Albia con indignacion

¿Prometes no burlarte?- murmuro Harry con ese tono de decepcion

Depende- murmuro Albia aun furiosa

Me dieron nervios, no sabia que hacer, queria matarla cuando se burlo de mi, no se que me paso, me senti como si no pudiera articular un solo pensamiento, estaba furioso, y esos ojos son-

como los tuyos y los de Lily- murmuro Albia , su furia se disipo -Entonces eso era, no cabe duda que eres un Potter - sonrio lugubremente

¿Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Harry

Se supone que tu no debes de involucrarte con Jorgunmander, tu unico objetivo es matara Tom Ryddle, pero los caballeros de Walpurgis estan siguiendo la sangre de tu madre en ti- explico Albia -Por mas que queramos mantenerte apartado, ellos van a venir a ti, despues de todo, tu representas el penultimo escalon, creo que tendre que decirle al abuelo todo lo que esta pasando, por que hace veinte años, nosotros tambien tuvimos la duda que tu tienes, si Lily Evans era de confiar por su similitud con Bloodmary o si tenian alguna relacion, pero a pesar de que "matabamos" una y otra vez a Bbloodmary, era la unica que continuaba junto a Jorgunmander, los Walpurgis iban y venian, pero Bloodmary siempre ha sobrevivido-

¿Entoces por eso era lo de las cucarachas?- sonrio Harry

Exacto, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir- sonrio tambien Albia - pero si tu pequeña entrevista con Cleopatra no te demuestra que necesitas aprender a pelear como dios manda, no se que lo hara, no siempre vas a depender de la aparicion de alguien mas, y por eso tenemos que ir por Limiya lo mas pronto posible, pero hoy no- dijo Albia al ver el gesto de horror de Harry -Has recibido un cruciatis, y nadie ha reparado en ellos, asi que hoy no va a ver practica, quiero que descanses-

Hharry se sintio aliviado, y cuando aLbia se convirtio en gato, se puso la capa invisible y subio por los pasillos, y al llegar a la ultima escalera antes de la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, vio a Madeline y a Gwyneth Radamanthys, ambas aun tenian la mochila en los hombros

...y no me hagas repetirtelo Madeline, por muy amiga que sea de Potter, no quiero que te acerques a Granger, no me gusta que te mezcles con los sangre sucias- le decia Gwyneth a su hermana pequeña

Pe..pero..pero hermana- balbuceo Madeline

Nada de peros, y si me desobedeces, le contare a Jono lo que haces amistad con sangre sucias- dijo la mayor amenzante

Esta bien, hasta mañana- dijo la pequeña con tristeza y se encamino a la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y "copo de nieve" aprovecharon para entrar,

Buenas noches nena- se escucho la voz de Ginny -¿Por que tan tarde?-

Lo siento, es que mi hermana me ayudo con un trabajo , pero me voy a dormir¿tu que haces?-

Espero a Harry, hay un asunto que debemos sanjar¿no lo habras visto de casualidad?- le sonrio Ginny

No-

No te preocupes pequeña, ve a dormir-

Hary espero unos minutos, a que Ginny quedara sola en la sala comun, se quito la capa, pero envio a "copo de nieve" por delante, y luego, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, aparecio, fingiendo haber acabado de entrar por el retrato

!Ginny¡- exclamo falsamente sorprendido -¿Que haces despierta a esta hora¡-

Ginny lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido

Eres un mal actor¿sabias?- le dijo desafiante- tus amigos estan preocupados y tu pareces pasearte sin cerebro por los pasillos¿que es lo que te sucede?-

Que hay una chica de Ravenclaw que no se que quiere conmigo, ademas de que hay un sinumero de rumores acerca de mi, y esta tarde vi como miamiga era convertida en alfiletero y me enfrento vcontra una bruja que no es un bruja, ademas de eso, creo que no me sucede nada- dijo Harry con sarcasmo

No es para que me contestes asi- le riño Ginny -ademas, a estas alturas, ya deberias de estar acostumbrado-

Si, pero no se hay algo que no se que es, y sinceramente no se si pueda tratarlo contigo- dijo Harry mas friamente de lo que trataba de ser

¿Entonces no confiaz en mi?- exclamo Ginny ofendida -¿A estas alturas no confiaz en mi?-

Ahora tu no te pongas asi Ginny- exclamo Harry - y si tanto te interesa, estoy asi por que estoy decepdionado de mi y de Dumbeldore-

Pero no tienes por que estar asi- Ginny hizo una pausa cuando copo de nieve se sento en su regazo

¿Sabes Ginny, tengo sueño, me lanzaron un cruciatis, cada centimetro de mi piel me duele, no he acabado los deberes y mañana hay practica de quidditch, creo que de lo ultimo que tengo ganas es de disxutir ahora-

Como quieras- murmuro Ginny -Pero respecto a lo de Cho, si vas a huir de ella siempre¿como esperas enfrentarte a quien-tu-sabes ?-

Ginny tomo a su gato y se encamino a su dormitorio

Descansa Harry, y pienssa en eso- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras


	32. La carta y el hada

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y DOS**

**LA CARTA Y EL HADA**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajo al gran comedor, pensando en la manera de entrar al despacho de Dumbeldore, pero desistio al ver que el director estaba en la mesa de profesores, discutiendo algo con la profesora McGonogall.

Pero algo mas extraño fue que la profesora Hooch renuncio a la docencia en cuanto pudo ponerse en pie, y los rumores del motivo de su renuncia fueron cientos, sin embrago, el profesor Dumbledore desmintio la mayoria de todos al revelar que la profesora Hooch habia decidido aceptar la oportunidad de dirigir un equipo de quidditch, en Norteamerica, a los famosos Unforgivens (imperdonables) de Utah.

Otra anecdota fue que Defensa contra las artes oscuras se estaba convirtiendo en la clase mas popular entre los varones de todos los cursos, y aunque las chicas hubieran adorado tener la oprtunidad de acabar a la profesora Delacour, esta no daba pie a malso comentarios, pues era justa, imparcial, y sobre todo, una muy buena profesora, salvo un pequeño incidente protagonisado con Gwyneth Radamanthys, que no paso a mayores, mas sin embargo, Fleur dejo e su lugar a Gwyneth, y era la noticia del dia siguiente, pero de inmediato fue opacada por la coincidente mala suerte que los alumnos del septimo grado de Ravenclaw sufrieron toda la tarde anterior, lo que les costo ochenta puntos y en todas las meteduras de pata, estuvo involucrada directa o indirectamente Cho Chang, ademas de que corrio un nuevo rumor que incomodo a Harry, y es que muchos sabian de la prometedora profesion de Cho como modelo, y que ella buscaba ser la pareja de Harry para ganar popularidad fuera de Hogwarts.

Esa noche, Ginny tubo un extraño sueño, pues estaba en egipto, y veia a su hermano pelear contra un troll y luego contra Jorgunmader, y este le lanzaba un Avada Kadevra, y ella, en su deseperacion, se interponia, recibiendo la maldcicion asesina, salvando a su hermano, pero en el sueño, ella era eterea, pero a la vez poderosa, y pudo recibir un avada Kadevra sin ningun daño colateral, pero ella lo tomo como un sueño, por lo que ni se deperto, y cuando desperto ni siquiera lo recordo.

El correo llego a la mañana siguiente mañana con correspondencia para Ginny, Ron Y Fleur, ya que una lechuza real egipcia les entrego una carta, Ginny y Ron leyeron las suyas, pero no decian gran cosa, pues Bill les mandaba saludos, pero Harry observo a Fleur, y esta al leer su carta, parecia mas preocupada, pues su sonrisa desaparecio y su rostro se ensombrecio, Harry se pregunto que habia sucedido, pero luego, Ginny leyo su carta, y en ella, Bill les decia que tenia planeado ir a Rumania, a visitar a Charlie, pero una sospecha y un mal presentimiento nacio en los Weasley y Harry, cuando sumado a lo anterior, mientras Hermione hojeaba el periodico, aparecio una noticia de tan solo unos diez centimetros en la seccion de noticias internacionales, donde mencionaban fugazmente el ataque a la sucursal de Gringotts en el Cairo, Ginny era la mas preocupada por su hermano, por lo que en el primer momento libre que tuvo, fue a buscar a Luna, que como ya iba siendo costumbre, se encontraba habalndo sola, esta vez en la rivera del lago. observando cmo el aire formaba hipnotizantes ondas

¿Para que son buenas mis manos y yo?- pregunto Luna antes de que Ginny les dirijiera la palabra -Y no te hagas la sorprendida, que es lo que tenias pensado pedirme, que usara mis manos para saber de tu hermano-

Ginny se quedo sorprendida, pero luego fruncio el entrecejo

Te estas volviendo una pedante muy molesta, ¿lo sabias Luna?- le dijo Ginny

Si, pero solo un poco, intentar saberlo todo es un poco molesto, el señor Pillgrim me ha dicho que en Shifield, hay un fantasma de un muggle que vivio durante la ultima guerra mitologica- dijo Luna con despiste

Las guerras mitologicas son un cuento de hadas Luna- dijo Ginny -las inventaron los magos primitivos para tratar de explicar por que llovia, o por que salia el sol, o por que les iba tan mal-

Si tu lo dices Ginny- dijo Luna dandole por su lado -y en que quieres que te ayude- le sonrio

Giny saco la carta de Bill y se la entrego a Luna

A ver si es cierto que no me estabas presumiendo, dime lo que este pergamino te dice- le dijo

No me retes Weasley, que vas a perder- sonrio Luna quitandose los horribles guantes de cuero de sus manos- Venga eso para aca-

Ginny le alcanzo el pergamino, pero Luna lo toco, cerro los ojos, y acerco el pergaminoa a su cara, y luego abrio los ojos asustada

Tu hermano la libro por un pelo- le dijo sorprendida - se topo con ese muñecote- al decir esto, en sus mejillas aparecio un leve rubor- pero si ye esta diciendo que va a Rumania de vacaciones, es para advertirle a tu hermano Charlie que el sigue-

Ginny se quedo asombrada

Tu hermano Bill es increible- sonrio Luna -¿quieres que te cuente lo que me dijo el pergamino?-

Ginny parecia niña chiquita, y movio afirmatiamente la cabeza

Bueno, de todas manera yo no tenia nada mejor que hacer- dijo Luna dandose aires de importancia

Sucursal del banco Gringotts para Egipto

el dia anterior

Una hermosa chica de piel morena pasaba entre los cubiculos repartidos dentro de una sala con un rotulo en la entrada que indicaba que ese era el departamento de quebrantadores de maleficios, y se detenia en un escritorio donde un mago desentonaba con su forma de vestir, pues a diferencia de los demas quebrantadores de maleficios, preferia las ropas muggles a las tunicas, llevaba unas botas de piel de dragon, con unos vaqueros rotos en una de las rodillas, un cinturon con estoperoles y una cadena colgando de la hebilla, una camisa negra con la leyenda "Black Dragon", su grupo musical favorito, con algunos collares al cuello, asi como pulseras de cuero, su cabello era rojo, recojido con una coleta.

!Weasley¡- le dijo la chica

!Hola Seresada¡- le sonrio Bill -¿trajiste mi encargo?-

Por supuesto, aqui tienes pergamino extra ligero, ¿piensas mandar alguna carta express?- le pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa -Por que no usas la red flu-

No, ademas, no tengo el dinero para pagra una llamada tan cara- sonrio Bill

¿pues que haces con lo que ganas Weasley?- pregunto la chica-!Eres el que mas trabajas, y aun asi nunca tienes una sola knutt en los bolsillos¡-

Es que estoy ahorrando, quiero comprar una casa, y con lo que sobre, un anillo- dijo Bill mientras revisaba el rollo de pergamino, le dirigio una fugaz mirada al retrato de Fleur, que le sonreia coquetamente desde su marco

¿Asi que te has decidido a dar el gran paso?- sonrio la chica al darse cuenta -¿Cuando piensas pedirle quese case contigo?-

Primero tengo que conseguir el anillo- dijo Bill rascandose la cabeza- pero tiene que ser algo muy especial, digno de ella-

Pero si es como nos cuentas, no te pondra peros- le dijo la chica tratando de animarlo, y luego tomo otro marco con otra foto, donde aparecia toda su familia, ademas de Harry y Hermione- ¿Quienes son los que estan con tu familia?-

Bill comenzo a escribir; "Querida Fleur", por lo que no le rpesto mas atencion a la chica

Son compañeros de mi hermano Ron- contesto con vaguedad -Hermione y Harry-

¿Harry Potter, ¿Conoces a Harry Potter- exclamo Seresada llamando la atencion de todos en la sala

Si, es amigo de la familia ¿que no te habia dicho?- dijo Bill dejando de escribir y volteandola a ver extrañado, y le iba a contestar cuando una voz como de recepcionista lleno el ala

A los quebrantadores Hassam, Fincfecuiaki, Salihamidyic y Weasley, favor de presentarse con sus varitas en la boveda uno-cinco-tres, maleficio de quinto nivel, repito, maleficio de quinto nivel en la boveda uno-cinco-tres-

Venga, un maleficio de quinto nivel- dijo Seresada -No habiamos tenido uno desde hace seis años-

Pues va a ser interesante- sonrio Bill, y se levanto de su escritorio y movio el cuello para tronarse los huesos -Venga Salihamidyic, es lo malo de ser los mejores, ¿no crees?-

Presumido- le comento el quebranador Hassam, un mago alto y calvo, al pasar a su lado

Los dueños de esta camara han enviado indiaciones expresas para vaciar el contenido y enviarlo a su nueva boveda en Londres- dijo el duende frente a la boveda ciento cincuenta y tres - solo que la dejaron con un poderoso maleficio antirobo, asi que señores, pra eso les pagamos-

Dejenmelo a mi- dijo Hassam con pretencion arremangandose la tunica

¿Quien es el propietario de esta boveda?- pregunto Bill

El duende hojeo unos documentos en su mano

!No es de tu incumbencia Weasley¡- le dijo el duende -es informacion confidencial-

¿A ustedes no les da miedo que el dinero de estas bovedas vaya a para a amnos de quien-tu-sabes?- pregunto Seresada

No es de nuestra incumbencia lo que hagna con este dinero, ni quien nos lo de, o de donde provenga, es algo que los duendes llamamos "secreto bancario"- dijo el duende con mal modo

pues no han pensado que la confederacio internacional de magos decida intervenir las cuentas, por que corren los rumores de que en egipto, la mayoria de los mortifagos tienen sus cuentas- dijo Bill

A nosotros no nos interesa de quien provenga el oro, ya te lo dije, pero si tanto te interesa saber, esta boveda pertenecio aun tal Regulus Tauris Black, pero debido a que ese sujeto ya fallecio, todo el contenido de la boveda sera traspasado a otra boveda en Londres, a unj fideicomiso en nombre de la familia Black-

Bill solto una carcajada

¿Un fideicomiso?- dijo -¿Para que, si todos los black estan muertos-

Eso crees tu Weasley- se burlo el duende -pero todavia quedan Black vivos-

Si, las señoras Malfoy y Lastrenge, obviamente relacionadas con los mortifagos- dijo Bill

El quebramtador hacia su trabajo, abriendo todo tipo de candados magicos que la puerta presentaba, pero Bill sentia que algo iba mal, pues para ser una boveda que no habia sido visitaa en mas de quince años, tenia demasiados malefcicios protegiendola, pero al parecer tenia que aprovechar ahora que tenia un duende particularmente parlanchin

¿Como es que los duendes saben tanto de los magos?- dijo Bill en tono adulador

Por que somo mejores que los magos - dijo el duende tratando de sonar ofensivo -nosotros no nos tomamos tan a la ligera las cosas, investigamos hasta las ultimas consecuencias a nuestros cuentabientes, tal vez si esten relacionados con los movimientos y las luchas fraticids que se han desrrollado, pero preferimos mantenernos neutrales, al fin y al cabo, si losmagos se matan entre ustedes, es lo mejor que nos puede pasar a nosotros los duendes-

Duro pero justo- dijo Bill

Ademas, ustedes desconfian de nosotros, y son ustedes los que realizan los peores actos, mira nada mas, hasta hay un mago tan tenebroso que no se ateven a nombrarlo-

!Tenemos un problema aqui¡- grito el mago Hassam -!Esto no esta bien hay mas maleficios de los que deberia de haber, hay...

El mago Hassam ya no mpudoi terminar, pues comenzo a derretirse, como si fuera de chocolate, frente a los ojos de los demas, al igual que la puerta

Los otros cuatro quebrantadores de maleficios se desconcertaron, y se acercaron al derretido Hassam

No sabia que permitieran poner hechizos derretidores en las bovedas- dijo Salihamidyic, un mago pequeño con un turante- Crei que el ministerio de magia se los habia prohibido-

Y estan prohibidos- dijo el duende tomando una actitud temerosa- nadie habia puesto un solo hechizo en esta boveda en quince años, eso no es posible-

La puerta termno de derretirse, dejando al descubierto el contenido: una gigantesca montaña de monedas y piedras preciosas ue ocupaban casi toda la boveda

Entren ustedes- les dijo el duende señalando al mismo Salidhamidyic y a Fincfecuiaki, los cuales entraron temerossos, pues su compañero yacia derretido en la entrada de la boveda, pero de inmediato, murireron aplastados por una montaña d monedas de oro que los sorprendio, y encima de estas monedas, aparecio Jorgunmamder, vestido con ropas de explorador, escoltado por dos caballeros de Walpurgis, estos con sus tunicas negras y sus mascaras de color hueso

Y dicen que una inversion a largo plazo no causa la muerte- rio Jorgunmander con sinismo

Bill palidesio, y empuño la varita, pero el duende y Seresada, que no conocian al asesino, lo voltearon a ver ofendidos

¿Quien es usted señor?- pregunto el duende -Esta es una zona para clientes exclusivos-

Si, gracias por la informacion señor- dijo Jorgunmander -Mi boveda es la seis-seis-seis, pero hoy no vengo a ver mi estado de cuenta, vengo a arrancarle el pellejo a ese pelirrojo-

El duende se quedo helado por la franquesa de Jorgunmamder

Pues lo siento, pero el señor Weasley esta en horas de oficina, asi que si no va a consulytar cosas relacionadas copn el banco, le voy a pedir que se retire- le dijo el duende con tono severo

Bueno, esa ya es otra cosa, mis caballeros de Walpurgis me han acompañado para eso, por que mientras yo mato a ese estupido pelirrojo, ellos van a asaltar su banco, asi que si no es mucha molestia, ¿podria abrir todas las bovedas?-

¿Quien es usted para atreverse a hablar en ese tono?-

Le ruego me disculpe señor duende, ¿donde estan mis modales, Soy Jorgunmader, hijo del señor tenebroso, y por atreverse a levantarme la voz, le voy a tener que cortar la cabeza-

El duende y Seresada se pusieron igual de palidos que Bill, pero Jorgunmander apunto su varita, y con una floritura, levanto al duende del suelo, y con otra, lo hizo explotar, salpicandose a el y a sus Walpurgis

!Que asco, viceras de duende, ¿se quitaran con jabon de pan o lo tendre que mandar a la tintoreria?- dijo revisandose las ropas, y luego volteo a ver a Bill -!Si es cierto, yo vengo a matarte¡!Ilkiwa¡-

!REFLECTO¡- conjuro rapidamente Bill y desvio el ehcicos al techo de la sala, que quedo con un gran agujero

Estamos ciento cincuenta metros bajo tierra pelirrojo, no vas a escapar, ¡y ustedes dos¡- dijo al ver que sus acompañantes no se movian- !No los traje a que me admiraran, vacien la bovedas¡-

!Seresada, da la alerta¡- dijo Bill sin perder de vista a Jorgunmander

Seresada desaparecio de la sala

!Siempre tan noble¡, ¿por que todos los Weasley son asi, ¿o es del lado materno, ¿eres hijo de Molly Prewwet, Gideon y Fabian fueron autenticos heroes, prefirieon salvar a tu madre y a ti cuando aun ni nacias que dejar que yo matara a tu madre, ¿sabias eso?- rio Jorgunmader - lastima que no fuiste tu a quien buscabamos, tus tios dieron su vida en vano, pero se defendieron bien, como ratas ante el gato-

Bill sabia que no debia de perder la calma ante ese sujeto, sus pensamientos deberian de permanecer muy claros

¿O que me dices de ti tio abuelo, Gallagan Weasley, prefirio enfrentarme a dejar que matara a un estadio lleno de muggles, obviamente, vale mas la vida de un mago de sangre limpia que la de cien mil mugles, asi que tu tio lo unico que logro es darle cinco minutos mas de vida a esos idiotas, de todos modos los mate-

Bill sentia como el coraje por oir esas palabras provocaba que sus puños se le cerraran

Pero ya estuvo bien de palticas, ahora que estamos tu y yo solos, va lo mismo para ti que para con Potter, ya que necesito aliados contra el señor tenebroso, y tu podria ser uno muy bueno, te aseguro que ninguno de mis Walpurgis te daria una buena pelea, asi que te ofresco ser mi lugarteniente, y contigo a mi lado, Potter tambiense me unira-

¿ustedes los maniaticos estan hechos de la misma madrea?- pregunto Bill asqueado -¿Que te hace pensar que yo voy a unirme a un ser tan despreciable como tu?-

Jorgunmader seguia riendo

Bueno, era un decir, si hubieras aceptado, hubieras sido magnifico, pero de todos modos tenia pensado matarte tarde o temprano, solo lo dije para ver si picabas, no perdia nada con intentar- dijo el asesino con sinismo

Bill no sabia que hacer, pues no se pdia arriesgar a lenzar un hechizo que lo debilitara si no estaba completamente seguro que este se impactaria en Jorgunemader

¿que te pasa pelirrojo, ¿sin la chica francesa no tienes ganas de lucirte?-

Bill cerro los ojos y asintio para si mismo, convenciendose de que lo que iba a hacer daria resultado, y desaparecio, para desaparecer atras de Jorgunmander, pero lo sorprendio al tacarlo no con su varita, sino con sus puños, y conecto un potente derechazo en la nariz de el asesino, que de inmediato comenzo a sangrar

!Joder, que en la cara no, que es con lo que trabajo¡- gruño irritado Jorgunmader -se me olvidaba que a ti te gusta pelear como muggle, pero si es eso, no voy a dejarte con las ganas-

Jorgunmander guardo su varita y se quito su saco, y luego se trono los dedos de las manos, y copio la estrategia de Bill, desaparecio y reaparecio detras de el, Bill esquivo el golpe que iba a la cara, pero un segundo le dio en la boca del estomago, provocando que Bill se doblara al faltarle aire, pero Jorgunmander no vacilo y lo pateo en la cara

Tu no eres el unico que puede pelear como muggle- le dijo burlonamente

Bill se levanto con pesadez, y sonreia, en su mano tenia una varita, y lo apunto a un pilra que sostenia el techo de la boveda

Bomborda- murmuro lo mas discreto que pudo y el pilar se derrumbo, Jorgunamder tuvo que desparecer asi como el mismo.

Bill reaparecio en la habitacion principal del banco, donde la alrama aun no se habia corrido, y los cuentabientes hacian sus transacciones, y los duendes lo veian con enojo

¿Que hace aqui señor Weasley, le pagamos por romper maleficios, no por descansar en horas de trabajo?- le dijo uno el duende mas viejo, de piel cetrina, parecia ser el gerente

Señor, han violado una de las bovedas-

!Eso es imposible¡- exclamo el duende

Jorgunmander aprecio detras de el duende y lo sujeto por la cabeza

!Y ni decir de la seguridad, creame señor que estoy comenzando a pensar en cancelar mi cuenta ahorros!Mira que dejar que tres mortifagos se infiltren en las camars de maxima seguridad!- dijo con sarcasmo y con un giro a su muñeca, le rompio el cuello al duende -!Vamos pelirrojo, se que tienes algo mucho mejor para mi-

Bill lo miro asustado, pero no comprendia por que lo estaba, si lo que estaba frente a el era un mago comun y corriente,

!Meltodown¡- exclamo Bill con tan rapidez y tan derepente que Jorgunmander se vio sorprendido, pues de la varita de Bill salio un chorro de fuego que envovio a Jorgunmander, pero no sucedia nada, mas alla de que la ropa se le consumia por el fuego, cuando el hechizo termino, Jorgunmamder estaba desnudo.-

Esa era ropa muy cara- chillo Jorgunmander con enojo

No seas niñita- dijo Bill con asco, pero no le permitio la oportuinidd de tomar la varita, al ver a Seresada, la volteo a ver

!Seresada, traigan a Umurrkus lo mas rapido posible¡- le dijo apremiante

Pero estas loco, todavia te quiere matar por lo que le hiciste hace un año- le dijo Seresada

!No importa, yo sabre manejar a ese estupido¡!Impedimenta¡- dijo disparadole a Jorgunmander -!Ahora todo el mundo, salga del banco, tenemos problemas con el sistema, asi que si valoran sus vidas, slgan de aqui¡- dijo Bill con toda la fuerza de su garganta

A pesar de la situacion, los duendes lograron evacuar con toda la calma del mundo el banco y cerrar sus puertas, y cuando el ultimo candado magico fue colocado, se escucho un gran estruendo proviniente de los pisos inferiores, como si demolieran algo con violencia, hasta que el mismo piso se derrumbo a sus pies, y de el salio el troll mas sucio, feo y maloliente de mundo, ademas de el mas grande, fuerte y estupido, y al ver a Bill, lo sujeto por el tronco con su emorme mano

!Brujo pelirrojo¡- gimio primitiva, pero entendiblemente el troll

!Se suponia que brujo pelorrojo era amigo de Umurrkus, pero mago pelirrojo lo engaño como todos los demas¡-

El troll arojo a Bill hasta el otro lado de la habitacion, cayendo este dolorosamente en un escritorio repleto de monedas de oro, Jorgunmamder por su lado, se quitaba el hechizo obstaculiador

Brujo Pelirrojo rio cuando Umurrkus se quedo encerrado en la boveda, pero no riendo ahora que Umurrkus esta libre-

!UMURRKUS, NO SE TRATA DE TI Y DE MI¡- dijo Bill asuatdo -!Esto se trata de Seresada¡-

!¿Que demonios sabe el brujo pelorrojo de mi Seresada?¡- exclamo el troll aun mas enfurecido cerrando su grotesca mano alrededor de la cabeza de Bill-!Brujo pelorrojo selo dice o Umurrkus comienza a apretra cabeza¡-

No mucho- sonrio Bill -Solo que el hecho de que ese tipo desnudo de alla, me dijo que ha ido ra Seresada desde que te enceramos en la boveda-

!QUE¡¡¡¡- exclamo Umurrkus mirando con odio al desnudo Jorgunmamder, y en una fraccion de segundo, como bestia hambrienta, el troll se le lanzo a Jorgunmamder, dandole un titancio punetazo, "Hata a mi me dolio"- penso Bill haciendo un gesto de horror, al mismo tiempo que buscaba uno de los comunicadores del banco

¿Tipo desnudo cree a Umurrkus un tonto,¡Tipo desnudo cree que Umurkuss no se da cuenta sobre romance!UMURKUSS ENSEÑARA A TIPO DESNUDO QUE PASA CUANDO TOCAN A SU SERESADA¡¡UMURKUSS TOCARA A TIPO DESNUDO COMO TIPO DESNUDO TOCABA A SERESADA¡¡- decia el troll enfurecido, utilizando a Jorgunmamder casi como un pañuelo sanitario, golpeandolo contra el piso las veces que queria

Bill tomo uno de los comunicadores, que eran como cuernos de res con bristoles de oro, plata y piedras preciosas

Weasley aqui, ¿quien esta del otro lado?- dijo revisandose la cara, donde lo habian pateado

!Aqui Seresada¡- se escucho la voz de su compañera -Oye Weasley eres un genio,¿ te habia dicho antes que eres un genio?-

No hasta ahora- sonrio Bill -pero pon en alerta roja a los demas, no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar Umurrkus a este sujeto, asi que llamen al ministerio de magia, a la confederacion internacional de magos, a todos los pesos pesados que puedan traer, y detengan a los otros mortifagos, que estan vaciando las bovedas-

Jorgunmander aprovecho un descuido del troll y tomo su varita, e hzi levitar una estatua de tres metros de oro puro, y al incrusto en la cara del troll, sin embargo este no cayo, pero Jorgunmamder lo veia ceñudo.

Peleaba con trolls mas feroces que tu antes de que mudara de dientes, ¿Son tontos para creer que un troll domesticado me va a detener ahora?-

!NO TIPO DESNUDO ES EL TONTO AQUI ¡¡¡¡- grito el troll escupiendo dientes y sangre -!TIPO DESNUDO YA HIZO ENOJAR A UMURRKUS¡¡¡!CALLATE¡¡¡¡!CALLATE¡¡¡!CALLATE¡¡¡- rugio el troll con un gran salvajismo , glpenado salvajemente a Jorgunmamder -Tipo desnudo habla demasiado-

Con un ultimo golpe, Umurrkus enterro a Jorgunmamder en el piso de marmol, y este parecia una coleccion de contudiones y hemorragias, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa demente

Umurrkus- dijo Bill acercandocele con cautela -El tipo desnudo enia con dos sujetos con los que hable antes de liberarte de la boveda, ¿y sabes que estaban diciendo acerca de ti, Umurrkus, esos tipo te dijeron mariquita, amigo...¿Vas a dejar que se salgan con la suya?-

Umurrkus dejo de golpear a Jorgunmander y parecio retorcrce de coraje

!No¡, Umurrkus no es maruquita...!Umurrkus es hombrecito¡¡-

Y haciendo un agujero en el suelo con ss puños, Umurkkus desaparecio, Jorgunmader se puso de pie ante un atonito Bill

!Te dije que he vivido toda mi vida en un calvario de vejaciones, si crees que unj estupido troll me va a detener estas muy equivocado!Avada Kadevra¡- dijo el sanguinoliento Jorgunmamder, y el hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Bill, que vio inpabido como el hechizo se estrellaba contra su pecho, pero fue extraño, pues no sintio que el hechizo le diera, sino que algo, una berrera o un ser invisible se habia interperpuesto entre el y el hechizo, aun asi sintio un fuerte impacto y cerro los ojos, vencido.

Pero seis horas despues, y recobo la conciencia, y escuchaba el barullo alrededor suyo

¿causa de la defuncion?- pegunto con monotonia una voz masculina

Impacto de Avada Kadevra- contesto otra voz con el mismo tono monotono

¿Hora de la defuncion?-

las cero horas con dos minu...-

Bill abrio los ojos, asustado y adolorido, sentia en el pecho la sensacion de tener un cubo de hielo, y al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba todavia en el frio piso de marmol del banco, con una silueta de tiza a su alrededor

!Oigan¡- gimio debilmente -!Todavia no estoy muerto¡

Toda la multitud que ahora llenaba el destruido banco dio un respingo del susto, y Seresada aparecio entre magos del ministerio egipcio de magia y algunos duendes que alegaban de la poca seguridad del ministerio por haber permitido que Jorgunmanmder pisara siquiera Egipto, un duende al ver a Bill, se lleno de jubilo

!Cancelen el jamon para la viuda, este todavia no estira la pata¡-

Los duendes rieron con crueldad, pero Bill no les preto importancia, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentia que habian vomitado en su boca, pero vio a su alrededor y todo estaba comopletamente destruido

¿Que paso?- balbuceo debilmente -¿Donde esta Jorgunmamder?-

Escapo- le dijo uno de los aurores egipcios -y se llevo todo el oro de las bovedas-

Ouch- murmuro Bill -¿Y Umurrkus?-

Se fue con Jorgunmamder- le dijo Seresada con decepdion- le ofrecio ser el rey de los trolls cuando el gobernara en el mundo magico-

!Por eso estabamos en contra de domesticar a un troll¡- dijo uno de los duendes- !Tan solo aprenden los vicios humanos y se comportan como tales, y por cierto Weasley, todos los detrosoa se te van a descontar de tu salario, asi que vas a trabajar con nosotros para siempre¡- le dijo el duende con siniesro regocijo

!Por supuesto que no¡- respondio Bill -Faltaba mas, renuncio, al demonio con todo esto, al final y al cabo, no me pagaban bien-

No puedes renunciar Weasley- dijo otro duende con suficiencia y aire de sabelotodo- tu contrato lo estipula en la clausula 56 del tercer articulo y cito :"Ningun empleado, sea mago, duende u otra especie indeterminada, puede finalizar su contrato sin un acuersdo de mutuo consentimiento entre contratista y conratado"-

Bill sonrio con suficiencia

Pero hay otro detalle, pues si no mas recuerdo, el contrato dice en alguna parte que si el contratista muere durante el periodo de servicio del contratado, este quedara libre de cualquier responsabilidad con Grinngotts, asi que voy a ejercer ese derecho, pues el señor Abduk acaba de morir a manos de Jorgunmander- dijo Bill con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Asi que renuncio-

Y tambaleandose, salio por la puerta principal, donde Seresada lo alcanzo

Eso fue muy valiente- dijo con admiracion

Gracias, ahora si me permites- dijo Bill y se recargo en un poste para vaciar todo el contenido de su estomago

¿Te sientes bien?-

He pasado peores-

¿Y que as a hacer ahora?-

Voy a ir a Rumania, mi hermano Charles es el siguiente- dijopasandose las manos por la cara

¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?- le pregunto Seresada

Si, prstame tu lechuza, tengo que enviar unas cartas a mi familia- sonrio Bill, pero parecia somnoliento y enfermo, despues de todo, habia recibido un Avada Kadevra

Como las clases de vuelo se habian suspendido, habia una hora libre adicional para todos los cursos, sin embargo quintos y septimos cursos en general abarrotaban la biblioteca, y como el clima parecia haberse puesto en contra de los amigos, Harry pasaba a regañadientes la unica hora libre que tenia al lado de Hermione en la biblioteca, pues ambos sabian que con ella cerca, Cho no se atreveria a acercacrse ni siquiera diez metros, lo que le daba la seguridad de que por lo menos nadie murmuraria cerca de el, pues Hermione tan solo depegaba la vista de los libros para reprender a los susurradores, y de vez en cuando, Hermione descansaba de la lectura y platicaba en voz baja con Harry

¿Y como va lo de las clases de Snape?-le pregunto mientras esiraba el cuello

Pues ni bien ni mal- le dijo Harry -pero me esta dando miedo que descubra lo de Cho, me mataria si me lo hecha en cara-

No te preocupes, el profesor Snape no es ese tipo de persona- pero luego Hermione se mordio el labio inferior -¿Sabes Harry, a lo mejor y Ron tenga razon, y no deberias de ir-

Harry se quedo de piedra, ¿Desde cuando Hermione le hacia caso a Ron, y su amiga parecio darse cuenta, pues el gesto de incredulidad lo tenia esculpido en la cara

No me mires asi- le dijo un poco sonrojada- a veces Ron dice disparates, pero me he puesto a pensar,¿ y si el profesor Snape no te estuviera ayudando sinceramente, ¿que tal si solo esta cumpliedo ante Dumbeldore, y no te ha enzeñado nada mas?-

¿Eso dijo Ron?- pregunto Harry agradecido de corazon con su amigo

En escencia si, pero...-

Este año le regalo una saeta de fuego de navidad- dijo Harry con alegria

Escucha Harry, he leido algo de occlumancia, si, entre a la seccion prohibida, pero no me mires con esos ojos, a lo que voy es que quiza Ron y yo podamos ayudarte un poco para que avances-

Eso seria genial- murmuro Harry, imaginandose a sus amogos y el en el cuerto del requerimiento practicando occlumancia, con Albia en su forma de animago como una mera expectadora

Solo deja instruirme un poco mas en el tema y...-

Hermione interrumpio ante la llegada de una lechuza del colegio, con un mensaje para ella, de inmediato lo leyo y comenzo a guardar sus cosas-...disculpa Harry, hay una junta de prefectos, te veo en cuidado de criaturas magicas-

Harry vio como su amiga se alejaba, y de inmediato cerro un aburrido libro de herbologia acerca del cuidado de las amndragoras en la edad senil, y abrio uno titulado: "la sorprendente historia de las selecciones inglesas de quidditch atravez del tiempo", donde las fotos y los dibujos le relataban las sorprendentes gestas de la seleccion de quidditch, y en especial la del mundial de 1654, en Venezia, Italia, donde el euipo de Inglaterra gano el unico mundial que guarda en sus vitrinas, al derrotar en rispido y violento partido a la seleccion de Transilvania, donde el buscador Hades Radamanthys fue la estrella al atrapar la snitch al noveno dia de juego, y estaba tan absorto en la conversacion, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sento a su lado, y por la altura del sujeto, se imagino que se trataba de Denis Crevey, que lo iba a interrogar acerca de sus rutinas de entrenamiento y cosas por el estilo

Por fin se fue- dijo Cho con regocijo en su voz -Harry dio un respingo al voltearla a ver, y se alejo de ella con un saltito, pero Cho fruncio el entrecejo

No pienso besarte- murmuro molesta, Harry noto que tenia la mano derecha vendada

¿Que te paso?- le pregunto para tener tema de conversacion

¿esto, me queme con con un caldero- murmuro exaltante -es la primera vez que me pasa en siete años que levo en Hogwarts, pero ultimamente todo me ha salido mal, como si un gato negro hubiera pasado en mi camino, o hubiera roto un espejo-

¿Y rompiste un espejo?- pregunto Harry

!POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¡- Exclamo Cho indignada, provocando que la señora Pince diera un estridente siseo para llamarle la atencion, ademas de que todos la voltearon a ver, entre ellas tres chicas de Gryffindor de quinto curso que estaban sentadas dos mesas mas alla, que dejaron de rasgar el pegamino con sus plumas al ver y escuchar que la chica de Ravenclaw se sentaba junto a Harry

¿Que se cree esa?- murmuro Cadica fulminado a Cho con la mirada, aunque esta no lo notaba

Esta en la biblioteca, ¿no es obvio?- dijo Vilandra escribiendo en su pergamino algunos cientos de runas antiguas

Ya lo se "vivis", me refiero a que hace sentada con Harry Potter-

¿que no Cho esta esperando un hijo suyo y se van a casar y por eso lo ocultan?- intervino Neftis con inocencia

Cadica y Vilandra la voltearon a ver malamente sorprendidas

Eso es un rumor Neftis- dijo Cadica molesta -pero esa resbaloza no aprende, pero yo no me voy a acercar, ya vieron lo que les paso a los de septimo que van con ella en cuidado de criaturas, que bueno que la señora Pompfrey pudo hecerle crecer de nuevo los dedos a Winselaman, quiero ver a Hagrid ahora defendidendo a "los pacificos chupacabras"-

No te burles, las tres sabemos la razon pos la que esa bestia los ataco!Tu maleficio¡- le recrimino Vilandra

Querras decir, "nuestro maleficio"- murmuro Cadica

Ya callense- susurro Neftis -Quiero oir de que hablan-

...Estoy algo mal en defensa y queria saber si vas a dar este año tus clases especiales- pregunto Cho un poco cohibida

No, no creo, pero Fleur es una exelente profesora- le dijo Harry

Eso dicen todos los chicos- murmuro Cho molesta

Ademas no tengo tiempo, hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Harry falsamente interesado en el libro de herbologia

Esta bien- murmuro Cho derrotada -tines otras cosas que hacer, ¿Vas a tener practica de qudditch?-

No lo creo, o a menos que deje de llover- contesto Harry distraidamente

¿Oye Harry?- pregunto Cho

¿Dime?-

¿Irias conmigo a el festval musical de Hogsmeade?- pregunto volteandolo a ver suplicante

Yo...este...bueno...Nnnnnnnnn¿si?- respodio aterrado por las lagrimas que estaban asomando en los ojos de Cho

!Te veo luego¡- le dijo Cho sonriendole, limpiandose al mismo tiempo una lagrima que se rebelaba por asomarse , pero al dar vuelta, tropezo con el dobladillo de su tunica y se tropezo, danda a para a un librero, que se tambaleo y dejo caer todos los libros sobre de la chica de Ravenclaw, Harry se apresuro a ayudarla, pero esta se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso si, con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza, y salio de la biblioteca dando grandes zancadas , pero desde una mesa mas alla, tres Gryffindor estaban al borde del colapso

¡Diganme que no escuche lo que acabo de escuchar¡- dijo Cadica con los ojos desorbitados

¡Ese Potter si que no sabe decir no!- dijo Vilandra volviebdo a sus deberes

!Es un tonto¡- dijo Neftis igual de incredula que Cadica

Harry las volteo a ver y les sonrio, pero las tres le regresaron una mirada de reproche que provoco que Harry desistiera y volteara a otro lado

Durante la cena, el profesor Dumbeldore no aparecio en el gran comedor, cosa que Harry decidio aprovechar, pues no se sento a la mesa con los demas, sino fue de inmeiato a si habitacion, tomo el mapa del mereodador, y se dirigio tras revisar que estaba solo en el pasillo, a la oficina de Dumbeldore, y se quito la capa frente a las gargolas, miro su mapa

Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- murmuro y enseguida el detallado mapa de el castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts se dibujo en el pergamino, Harry tenia un presentimiento y fijo la vista en la motita de tinta con su nombre, y fue como si el diario le leyera la mente, pues debajo de donde se dibujaba la posicion de la estatua apaecieron las palabras "nieve de limon", Harry hizo un gesto de conformidad

Nieve de limon- susurro y la gargola se movio de su lugar, dejandole el paso libre a Harry que se metio debajo de su capa invisible, y con cautela subio las escaleras y al abrir la puerta del despacho, se topo con que la ultima imagen que recordaba de ese lugr habia cambiado drasticamente, aunque los inumerables aparatos que tinitineaban y sacaban chorros de humo continuaban por todos lados, eselugar era lo meos parecido a la oficina de un director de lo que Harry podria suponer, pues aemejaba mas a el cuartel de operacion militar del mas escrupuloso general, con pergaminos y mapas desplegados por todos lados, notas pegadas en la pared y cosas por el estilo.

La aucencia de Fewkes, el fenix, hizo suponer a Harry que Dumbeldore habia salido en mision, y al revisar a su alrededor, ninguno de los antuguos directores retratados, se encontraba dentro de su marco, Harry busco a Limiya por todos lados, y se encontro con un folder con apariencia de viejo y enmohecido, con la palabra "protocolo Evans", inscrita a modo de caratula, no pudo soportar la tentacion y lo cogio, para meterlo entre sus ropas

Robar es malo Jimmy- le dijo Limiya con aire maternal -¿No crees que Dumbeldore se daria cuenta?-

Harry se quito la capa a la altura de la cabeza para verla

¿Como sabia que fui yo?- pregunto Harry

Hay mucho que se acerca de ti y tu familia que tu no sabes- le dijo en tono burlon -pero me estaba comenzando a preguntar cuando vendrias, ¿Ya aprendiste oclumancia?-

No-

¿Entonces que has hecho todo este tiempo Jimmy?- pregunto en tono de regañina la hada

Planear como rescatarte- sonrio Harry -pero vamonos, que hay mucho que hacer?-

Harry abrio su capa para que Limiya entrara debajo de ella, e hizo caso omiso a la adevertencia de Limiya y tomo el folder de "el protocolo Evans", y salio de la oficina de Dumbeldore, pero, como si fuera mala suerte, al salir del despacho, un gato blanco lo esperaba a la salida, y con sus movimientos, parecia decirle a Harry ue lo siguiera, como si pudiera ver atravez de la capa invisible, y lo guio por todo el castillo, sacandolo a los terrenos y llevandolo a una parte muy alejada, oculta entre los arboles, en los linderos del bosuqe prohibido, Albia tomo su forma humana, y parecia feliz, tanto que ignoro a Harry para arrebatarle a Limiya de entre las manos

Te dije que no tardariamos mucho, que el viejo bajaria las defensas en cualquier momento- le dijo Albia al hada -¿Que averiguates?-

Limiya volteo a ver a Harry, que en esos momentos hojeaba las paginas del "protocolo Evans", pero desconcertado, pues estaban escritas en simbolos raros

No los vas a poder leer- le dijo la hada a Harry -Es hadico gaelico, una lengua muerta, solo Dumbeldore sabe que significan-

Harry dio un suspiro de reignacion

Pero damela, quiza al abuelo o alguno de los ancianos podra traducirla- le dijo Albia arrebatandole el folder de ls manos

¿Puedo regresar al castillo?- pregunto Harry -Ya la saque del despacho de Dumbeldore, quiero ver si hay algo de comer-

Esta bien- le dijo Albia -solo no te acerques mucho a las amigas de Ginny Weasley, pareciera que estan planeando para ti una muerte horrible y dolorosa-

¿No espera, Jimmy tiene que saber lo que esta pasando alla afuera- intervino la hada

¿Estas de acuerdo Harry?- pregunto Albia, y el chico asintio adquiriendo un gesto de inusual seriedad

No es mucho todavia Jimmy, pero son movimietos importantes, todavia no ha habido un solo combate, salvo algunos ataques aislados, pero quien-tu-sabes esta hostigando al ministerio rumano, para que aprueben la ley de exterminio de vampiros, y si eso llega a pasar, se desataria la guerra, pues el ministerio de Transilvania apoya la convivencia entre magos y vampiros, y si ataca a los vampiros, ambosministerios romperian relaciones y me atrevo a decir que iniciarian una equelña guerra, que al activar las alianzas, desataria un conflicto a nivel mundial en el mundo magico, y el unico beneficiado seria uien-tu-sabes, al quitar de su camino para el liderazgo de las razas oscuras a los vampiros, que representan el unico obstaculo para que logre reunir bajo un mismo mando un ejercito de todo tipo de desagradables criaturas- dijo Limiya

¿Y que esta haciendo el tio Albus?- pregunto Albia antes que Harry, que iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo

No puede hacer mucho, esta intentando aprovechar su pocicion en la confederacion internacional, pero si ocurre lo algo en Transilvania, todos sus esfurzos van a ser en vano-

Harry medito las palabras y luego volteo a ver a Albia

¿Vamos a practicar esta noche?- le pregunto ceñudo

Albia lo volteo a ver ceñudo

Tu sabes que tienes que practicar, asi que este o no este yo, vas a hacerlo- le reprendio

¿Y tu que vas a hacer "copito"?- le dijo Harry un poco molesto

Voy a Hogsmeade, necesito las "magi" para que podamos entrenar en cuanto a la batalla- le dijo Albia sin mirarlo -¿Nos vamos Limiya, el abuelo ha de tener ganas de hablar contigo-

Y sin despedirse de Harry, Albia se convirtio en gto y se interno en el bosque prohibido

Nos vemos pronto Jimmy!cuidate¡- le dijoel hada antes de irse volando detras de Albia

Harry no tenia ganas de regresar a la sala comun, asi ue nuevamente tomo una de las rutas largas por el castillo, y se topo con que con que el despacho de la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba todavia ocupado, por lo que decidio que lo mejor era pasar de largo, pero cuando iba a pasar por enfrente de la puerta, algo lo golpeo a la altura de la cintura y lo derribo, y cuendo se leanto, vio que se trataba de Dooby, que miraba a todos lados asustado, por lo que Harry se quito la capa

!Señor¡- exclamo el elfo lleno de felicidad -!Perdone a Dooby señor, no se fijo que usted esaba usando una capa de invisibilidad, disculpe a Dooby señor¡-

Harry se leanto y sacudio el polvo de la capa, y la doblo, pues del interior del despacho, se escucho la voz de Fleur

¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?- pregunto la profesora, que llevaba el cabello recojido, Harry penso que Fleur queria imitar a la profesora McGonogall en el peinado-!Hagui, que sogpgesa¡, ¿Gustas acompañagme a cenag, no pude bajag al comedog, pog que pgepago la clase de los de septimo cugso-

Claro- respondio Harry, pero doblo la capa y la puso bajo su brazo

Dooby llevaba una bandeja con la comida de Fleur, sin embargo esta era suficiente como para compartirla ambos, y consisitia en carne asada, crema de truffas, helado de crema, verduras hervidas y papas a la francesa, y mousse de fresa con durazno,ademas, cada vez que alguno se servia, aparecia mas en el plato, Fleur realizaba las convinaciones mas extrañas: las papas las aderezaba con el helado, o enslasaba la carne con el mousse, Harry se imagino que era algun plato frances de alta cocina, pero cuando quedo satisfecho, Harry no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta

¿Has tenido noticias de Bill?-

Fleur termino sus papas con helado

Si- dijo distraidamente mientras se servia un buen vazo de jugo de calabaza -Guenuncio a Ggingotts ayeg, y quiege ig de vacaciones a Gumania, a visitag a Chaglie-

Y no ha sucedido nada- pregunto Harry

Pues no lo se- respondiouna pensativa Fleur -Pego que el banco en egipto haya sido destguido, me da mala espina, Bill se siente el supeg-mago, pego no es tan podegoso como el cgee, pego al menos se defiende-

¿Tu sabes algo de la orden del fenix?- pregunto Harry

Si, pego tendguia que matagte si te guevelega alguna infogmacon- sonrio Fleur, pero entonces Harry noto algo, pues hasta ese momento, no se habia fijado ni en las curvas de Fleur ni otra cosa por el estilo, y Fleur se dio cuenta

¿Te estas pgeguntando pog que no te paguesco tan atgactiva como cuando doy clase?- pregunto sonriente la chica francesa

Harry asintio desconcertado

Es que el pgofesog Dumbeldoge me pidio que examinaga a todos los alumnos a conciencia desde la primega clase, obviamente las chicas no guesponden de la misma manega, bueno casi todas, pego a exepcion de un chico, todos los demas adolecentes en Howgagts caen en la tgampa, y por eso van a teneg mala nota-

¿Por que?- exclamo Harry

Ninguno se ha dado cuenta que he estado utilizando mi heguencia veela paga que pongan atencion, ese es mi secgueto de pog que soy tan buena maestga- dijo Fleur sonriente

!No es cierto¡- rio Harry

¿Esas segugo?- sonrio Fleur -Entonces dime de que estuve habalando toda la clase pasada-

Harry cerrro los ojos para recordar, pero lo unico que le venia a la cabeza era el escote de Fleur, y la volteo a ver sonrojado

Pues de fantasmas- dijo apenado

Bueno, que bueno que egues amigo de Hegmione- sonrio Fleur

¿Pero por que haces eso?-

Por que alla afuega se esta gestando una guega, y es mi guesponsabilidad pgepaaglos, y mi objetivo es que ustedes como chicos, apgendan a difegenciag lo bueno de lo malo, pog que imaginate que quien-tu-sabes atacaga con un ejegcito de veelas en celo, si no llegaga a veg una sola mujeg, quien-tu-sabes ganaguia la batalla con el solo hecho que estas abguiegan las piegnas, suena invegosimil, pego lo peog es que es ciegto, y es que en el mundo magico, la veelas son solo la punta del icebeg, sin embaggo, a exepcion de ese chico de Slytherin, Kagl Kewell, que cgeo que es gay, todos los chicos de primero hasta sexto estan reprobados en mi examen practico-

Harry rio al imaginar la reaccion de Malfoy o del mismo Ron al saber en que consistia la prueba, Dooby volvio a aparecer con un servicio de the, y les sirvio a Harry y a Fleur

No es necesaguio- le sonrio coquetamente Fleur a Dooby -Pego ggacias-

El elfo domestico se retiro haciendo una torpe reverencia, y mientras Fleur tomaba un pastelillo, le dirigio una diertida mirda a Harry

¿Sabias que egues la noticia del mes?- le pregunto picaramente -¿Es en seguio que tu y la señoguita Chang tienen un hijo y que los padgues de la señoguita Chang los cuidan mientgas ustedes tegmina los estudios?-

Harry se quedo petrificado, pues Fleur era la ultima persona que el hubiera esperado que le hablara de eso

!Quien te dijo eso¡- exclamo Harry ofendido

Es de lo que hablan los de pgimeg cugso- sonrio Fleur con picardia -Y es cuguioso, yo que pense que te gustaban las peligojas-

Harry estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrio, era Argus Flich y su horrible gata

El profesor Dumbeldore requiere de su precencia "profesora"- dijo el conserje con desprecio

!merci messiu Flich¡- le sonrio Fleur -en un momento voy, dejeme levantagle el castigo a Potteg-

El señor Flich le dirijio una asesina mirada a Harry y cerro la puerta del despacho

Ya oiste Hagui, asi que gueguesa a tu sala comun- le dijo, y con un toque de su varita, limpio de comida su escritorio, Harry salio a toda prisa, y subio hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde Hermione estaba haciendo ronda, pero solo la saludo con un gesto y entro a la sala comun, pero al atravezar el retratode la dama gorda, unvalde de agua con hielo cayo sobre su cabeza, y una nota aoparecio en el fondo de la cubeta "Alejate de Cho o sufre las consecuencias" decia, y Harry volteo a todos lados buscando a un culpable, pero solo estaban las cuatro choicas del quinto curso de Gryffindor estudiando en la mesa mas alejada de la sala comun, y con un escalofrio, pensomejor en darse una ducha caliente, por lo que paso de largo hastalas escaleras, ante la indiferente mirada de las chicas de quinto curso

Muy bien- dijo Ginny cerrando su libro de estudios muggle -¿uien fue?-

Las tres chicas hicieron sutiles pero nada elocuentes miradas de inocencia

¿Quien fue que?- pregunto Cadica con un tono de inocencia actuado y fingido

No jueguen conmigo, ¿por que mojaron a Harry?-

Por indeciso- respondio Neftis

¿Dime que le costaba decir "no"?- pregunto Vilandra sin despegarse de su pergamino

¿De que estan hablando?- pregnto Ginny

nada, estamos desvariando- sonrio Cadica -Hoy vi a la Chang, y si este no es el peor mes de su vida, yo soy una santa-

¿Ya encontaron el contamalficio?- pregunto Ginny -Yo tambien vi a Cho, y tenia un aspecto de lastima-

No te apures, encontramos un libro con los conramaleficios- dijo Vilandra

Pero hay un problema- coemnto Neftis -Si lo pedimos hoy, van a tardar un mes en traerlo-

Eso es malo- sonrio Ginny complicitivamente y volvio a abrir su libro


	33. Preambulo a la musica

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y TRES**

**PREAMBULO A LA MUSICA**

Las siguientes dos semanas siguieron su curso normal dentro del castillo, por un lado, la mala suerte de Cho comenzaba a provocar un ligero cargo de conciencia en las chicas de quinto, pero cuando esta le enviaba cartas a Harry, que eran por lo menos dos al dia, alvidaban cualquier sentimiento de remordimiento, a pesar que la mala suerte se contagiaba poco a poco a todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood incluida, y la muestra mas feaciene era que iban aen ultimo lugar en la carrera por la copa de las casas, con solo veinte puntos.

Mientras tanto, Harry recibio indispensable ayuda de Hermione en occlumancia, pues resulto que en la seccion prohibida habia unos buenos libros acerca del tema, y aunque en la practica no resultaban tan utiles, al momento en que Harry acudio a las clases de Snape, cada vez le presentaba mas batalla, pero Albia habia cambiado de estrategia, ahora que Harry defendia sus recuerdos, la chica animago utilizo una tactica diferente al crear ilusiones terribles en las que sus amigos morian frente a sus ojos una y otra vez

!Basta¡- exclamo Harry jadeando pra terminar con una viva ilusion en la que los mortifagos torturaban a Ron y Hermione

No voy a detenerme hasta que tu lo hagas- le dijo Albia -y agradeceme que no he utilizado a esa chica Chang o a Ginny, por que se lo que hay dentro de ti, aunque eso no deberia de decirtelo, pues lo sabes por experiencia-

¿Pero por que haces eso?- le pregunto Harry enfadado

Mira, esto es algo que me enzeño una persona muy querida por mi, y me dijo que si estas dispuesto a combatir a las artes oscuras, ademas de conocerlas a fondo, para saber que es a lo que te enfrentas, debes de guardar cualquier sentimiento en lo mas profundo de tu corazon, y no se estaba refiriendo a que me olvidara en usarlos, pues si el enemigo descubre esos sentimientos, lo mas seguro es que el adversario intente atacar por otro flanco, y mas si llega a identificar por quien y para quien son esos sentimientos, no dudaran en lastimar a esa persona-

Harry se quedo callado ante esas palabras

¿Seguimos con la practica?- le pregunto Albia

No tengo otra alternativa- le dijo con una sonrisa

Albia asintio y continuo con "la tortura"

Tambien, durante ese lapso de tiempo, lo que al principio comenzo a propagarse como un insignificante rumor, llego a consolidarse como el tema principal de conversación entre los alumnos de tercer curso para arriba: el festival musical de Hogsmeade, ya que por las noticias del profeta, se confirmo la precencia de todos los grupos, gracias al departamento de juegos magicos, que queria con ello demostrar que los jovenes quieren la paz, y el conciertoseria una especie de protesta contra Lord Voldemort

No se como un concierto va a hacer que quien-tu-sabes deje de hacer sus cosas- refunfuño Ron cuando leyo esa noticia

El festuval estaba pactado para el quince de septiembre, por lo que la primera salida a Hogsmeade se adelanto a ese dia, y atravez del mercadillo negro del colegio, la venta de boletos no se hizo esperar

Pero el quince de octubre, Ron planifico una practica de quiddich en la mañana, y Cho hizo un escandalo cuando Harry se lo dijo, y la chica le dijo cuantas malas palabras cruzaron por su mente y salieron por su boca, sin embargo, Harry quedo de alcanzar a Cho en las tres escobas en cuanto la practica terminara.

¿Por que no le dices que ya no te gusta?- le opregunto Ron camino a los vestidores

No lo se, tengo miedo, que pasa si lo toma a mal o lo malentiende y me devora la cara a besos-

¿Y tu le vas a oponer resistencia?- le pregunto Ron con sorna -!si, como no¡

Callate- le reclamo a Ron -Ya te quisiera ver a ti en mi situacion-

Pues yo soy yo, pero ya quiero leer los libros de texto de mis hijos: "el gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, no le temia a nada, excepto a reconocer sus sentimientos por una chica"-

Ya me tocara a mi verte sufrir por una chica-

Pues con mi suerte, antes vas a convertirte en fantasma que verme a mi hacer el ridiculo por una chica- le dijo Ron inflando el pecho orgulloso

Ambos se cambiaron y salieron al campo de quidditch, que se encontraba vacio, pero poco a poco, las gradas fueron inavadidas por alumnos de todas las casas, y cuando el equipo estubo completo, las gradas estaban llenas hasta el tope, como si fuera un partido de temporada, los Slytherin comenzaban a entonar el cantico de "a Weasley vamos a coronar" para distraer a Ron y quiza a Ginny, pero estos demostraban una gran indiferencia, y los demas, entre chicos y chicas, asistian para ver entrenar a Harry, pues era un espectaculo verlo ir tras la snitch sobre esa soberbia escoba, pero el no era el unico atractivo del equio de Gryffindor, pues la mayoria de los chicos asistia al campo de practicas para ver al flamante trio de cazadoras, y en especial a la hermosa pelirroja, lo que provocaba continuos enojos en Ron, pero Ginny los ignoraba con elegancia

Hermione precenciaba el entrenamiento desde una banca en el campo de juego, ocupada entre un pesado libro y su tablilla de aopuntes, volteando a veces a ver el desarrllo de la practica y haciendo anotaciones, y en el aire, la practica del equipo titular contra el suplente, compuesto por Danny Diesler, un chico larguirucho de tercer curso en la meta, Neville y Seamus como golpeadores, Alexia Minninger, Marian Frick y Garry Gascoine como cazadores, y por ultimo Dennis Creevey como buscador, Ron continuamente sacaba una libretita de la bolsa de su tunica y tras leerla, les gritaba instrucciones a los cazadores de como moverse o como pasar la quaffle, a los golpeadores, para que se adelantaran a las bludggers, pero a mitad de la practica, organizo un partido rapido con todos revueltos, Ginny y Harry quedaron en el mismo equipo, mientras que Ron quedo con casi todos los suplentes a exepcion de Katie, y el partido, tras las indicaciones de Ron, resulto satisfactorio y divertido, incluos Cadica marco varioas tantos, pues Ron prefirio dejarlos pasar a sufrir una dolorosa ruptura de nariz, a eso de las once de la mañana, los especatadores de tercer curso en adelante, comenzaron a abandonar el campo de practicas para encaminarse a Hogsmeade, mientras Ginny y Ron se enfrascaban en duelo, an el que Ron domino, pues solo admitio tres tantos de su hermana, y al final, Harry atrapo la snitch que volaba cerca de las ramas de la escoba de Dennis, y con eso dio finalizada la practica, y las chicas fueron las primeras en entrar a las duchas a bañarse, mientras el resto del equipo guardaba los materiales de la practica y las escobas, Ron y Harry fueron a sentarse junto a Hermione, que arranco una hoja de pergamino con sus apuntes y se la dio a Ron

Neville solo se cayo una vez de la escoba y no golpeo a nadie con el bat, es el que mas ha mejorado- le dijo Hermione con vaguedad -y vas a tenerles que explicar mejor lo de la fromacion de triente a todos los cazadores, cada uno hace lo que quiere-

Harry se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de su amiga

¿Que demonios pasa aqui?- pregunto -¿Desde cuando Hermione es la directora tecnica del equipo?-

Desde que descubri que tiene buenas...- Hermione lo volteo a ver discretamente sin separar la vista de su libro -...ideas- termino Ron

Harry no comprendio, y Hermione lo volteo a ver

Ron no sabia que hacer, y el muy testarudo no pedia ayuda, asi que le mande una carta a Charlie para que me enviara lo mas pronto posible la forma como el entrenaba al equipo cuando el era capitan, pero nos hemos dividido las labores, yo le digo que hacer y el se los dice a ustedes, y yo me fijo que hacen mal o en que pueden trabajar mas, pero la tarea de Ron es aplicar todo lo que le digo-

Harry sonrio y volteo a ver a Ron

Estarias muerto sin ella- le susurro

¡Como se tardan esas niñas, ya me quiero bañar¡- exclamo Ron para desatender el comentario de Harry

Dentro, en las regaderas, las chicas se tomaban con calma eso del aseo, y Ginny era vapuleada con una pregunta tras otra de su amiga Cadica

¿Por que no te habla?- le pregunto refiriendose sin duda a Harry- si no te debe nada, no tiene por que temer algo-

No es el momento Cadi- le dijo Ginny mientras se metia bajo el chorro de agua caliente -Y no me importa-

A mi no me engañas - le espeto mientras se enjabonaba -crees que no nos damos cuenta, pero de vez e vez volteas a ver a Harry con esa mirada de borrego a medio morir, o te la pasas por los pasillos en la noche con la esperanza de encontrartelo por casualidad-

Que imaginacion tan activa tienes- le dijo con sarcasmo

No es mi imaginacion y si...-

¿M e vas a acompañar al festival?- le pregunto para cambiar el tema

No- dijo con tristeza -mis padres dicen que todavia no engo edad para ir a conciertos-

pues tus papas no se van a enterar, tu me vas a compñar, no quiero ir sola- le dijo Ginny

Pero son cincuenta galeones por entrada Ginny, yo no te pediria tal cosa- le dijo Cadica un poco apenada

El dineo no es problema, hay un par de gemelos que me deben un favor, por favor si que si-

Esta bien, solo por que me lo estas pidiendo- le sonrio Cadica

Harry y Ron se disponian a salir rumbo a Hogsmeade, pero cuando ultimabana detalles, aparecio Hermione vestida con el uniforme del colegio, muy irritada

Es injusto- murmuro

¿Que es injusto?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al unisono

Lo siento chicos, pero no voy a poder ir al festival con ustedes, la profesora McGonogall me acaba de decir que por lo menos un prefecto de cada casa va a tener que ayudar a Fleur-

¿Por que?- preguntaron los dos

Por que se respondio mi pregunta de donde habian ido todos los fantasmas- dijo Hermione con irritacion- pues Peeves los encerro en un espejo magico, y Fleur necesita toda la ayuda posible-

Pues me sorprende que no me la hayas pedido- gruñio Ron quitandose su camisa de "Black Dragon" y poninedose su tunica

No Ron, ¿Que haces?- pregunto Hermione

Me voy a quedar a ayudarte- dijo este como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Pero yo no voy a dejarte, tu y tu hermana solo han hablado de esto por semanas, eso seria injusto- le riño Hermione

Yo solo queria ir por Black Dragon, pero esto es mas importante, ademas si vas tu, no quiero hacer "mal tercio"- dijo Ron picaramente respecto a Harry -Ten amigo, toma mi boleto por si Cho espera que tu le compres el suyo, ¿y que hiciste con tu boleto Hermione?-

Se lo regale a Luna- dijo Hermione -disculpame Harry, y diviertete por mi-

Y por mi- añadio Ron un poco malhumorado, lo que Hermione se dio cuenta y lo volteo a ver ceñuda

Nadie te obliga a quedarte Ronald, en serio, si quieres, puedes irte-

No me tientes Hermione, ademas, si acabamos temprano, quiza alcanzemos a las brujas de Mcbeth, Hermione, no me tientes, ahora, vete Harry o me voy a arepentir-

Saben que me quedaria, pero quede con Cho- dijo Harry apesadumbrado

No te disculpes con nosotros, toma, usa mi camisa- le dijo Ron y le paso su vieja camisa de "Black Dragon"

Ron y Hermione salieron de la habitacion, al mismo tiempo que un gato blanco entraba a la habitacion y se posaba en la cama de Harry, para transformarse en una linda mujer de gelidos ojos azules, que lo miraba sonriente, pero la expresion de su rostro parecia como si estuviera planeando la muerte de Harry

Tienes unos buenos amigos- le comento con tristeza -A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido si yo hubiera tenido amigos asi-

¿Que quieres?- le dijo Harry con malos modos

Quien te viera, tan pequeño y con ese caracter- se burlo Albia -solo vengo a recordarte que tienes una cita con el abuelo esta tarde, y se que es por que no aqui en Hogwarts no existe la necesidad, pero me interesaria que te colocaras el detector de tenebrismo, si es que no lo has perdido o lo has regalado-

Harry abrio su baul y se coloco la cadenita con el colmillo, que de inmediatose trono negro, habia un mortifago, pero apenas y se habia colorado, habia un mortifago en Hogwarts, y Albia tambien lo noto, y al igual que Harry no le presto importancia, primero por que el detector de tenebrismo no le advertia de un ataque inmediato, y segundo, por que ambos sabian que la razon de que el colmillo se colorara negro se debia a Snape

Vamonos- le dijo Albia y se volvio a transformar en gato

Harry hizo todo el camino a Hogsmeade en solitrio, pero en el camino se topo con que Gwyneth Radamanthys tambien acudia al concierto, y se preocupo un poco por Madeline, sin embargo, la chica de Slytherin parecia muy contenta con la atencion que recibia de alumnos y alumnas de otros cursos, pues iba rodeada de un grupillo de admiradores, en su mayoria Slytherins, que practicamente la adulaban, pero a la chica parecia gustarle tal atencion.

A su llegada al pueblo, sintio que la atmosfera era casi igual a la de los mundiales de quidditch, pero a la vez muy distinto, pues a pesar de la variedad de estilos de vestir, asi como tes de pelo, complexiones, color de ojos y cabello, unas chicas de tes morena le sonrieron tontamente, y al igual que el, traian puestas camisas de Black Dragon, pero sin dudar, camino por la calle principal, por un instante le parecio ver una cabellera encendida, pero se le olvido al ver que en el portico de las tres escobas, lo esperaba Cho, vestida muy de acurdo con el evento, sin embargo, cuando la saludo, Cho le dio un beso en la mejilla, que si no hubiera sido por que Harry giro la cabeza en el ultimo instante, se lo hubieran planatado en los labios

Hola- le dijo la chica -te tardaste un poco-

Si, disculpa, la practica se prolongo, ¿nos vamos al concierto?-

Todavia no- le dijo Cho -los grupos buenos no comienzan hasta despues de las cinco, mientras, ¿te parece si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla?-

Esta bien- le dijo Harry con pesadez al ver que la mirada fulminante de un gato blanco se dirigia a el

Luna salio de las tres escobas al mismo tiempo que ellos entraban, no se dirigieron palabra, pero Luna le dirigio otra fulminante mirada de reproche, y movio la cabeza negativamente, pero Harry noto que Luna no tenia buen aspecto, pues incluso, bajo sus ojos de sorpresa, comenzaban a verse enormes ojeras, sin embargo, ambos se sentaron cerca de la chimenea, y pidieron un par de cervezas de matequilla.

Por otro lado, Ginny, Cadica y Neftis se toparon con Luna, cuando esta se dirijia aparentemente a la tienda de los sortilegios Weasley

Holas Ginevere- sonrio Luna -¿vas con Karen o a visitar a esos hermanos tuyos?-

Las dos- le contesto Ginny -Mi varita necesita una revision- agrego al ver que Cadica y Neftis la volteaban a ver intrigadas

Pero al llegar a la tienda de los gemelos, esta se encontraba llena a reventar, y abriendose paso a empujones, lograron entrar al local, y se habia onvertido en la tienda de bromas mas divertuida que las cuatro chicas hubieran visto jamas, pues mientras Lee Jordan repartia dulces y sortilegios a diestra y siniestra, Fred y George hacian demostraciones de sus dulces antigravedad, que les permitian caminar por las paredes y el techo, o las grajeas de aliento de dragon, queles hacian escupir bocaadas de fuego, pero al ver a Ginny, de inmediato desistieron y bajaron al suelo

Gin-gin, querida congenere, ¿a que debemos el gusto de su visita?- pregunto Fred

Solo espero ue no sea por orden de mama- añadio George-

Si, pues que una prefecta de Hogwarts nos visite, es signo inequivoco del apocalipsis- sentencio Fred con comico misticismo

Si camarada, yo por eso tengo mi varita lista- sonrio George -Ya en serio, ¿a que debemos la visita de la mas pequeña y unica mujer en quien sabe cuantos años del legendario y mal remunerado clan Weasley?-

Mal remunerado- sonrio Luna -ustedes si que son graciosos Gred y Foerge-

Fred hizo un gesto de resignaciona al ver a Luna, pero George noto a Cdica y a Neftis

Señoritas Nithngale y Angelfire, es un placer verlas aqui, y uiero hacerles de su conocimiento que aun recordamos que ustedes fueron de nuestras primeras clientes, asi que tienen trato preferencial en estas, su tienda- dijo inclinandose ante las compañeras de Ginny

Y por lo mismo, quisieramos proponerles algo, y si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaria que fuera en privado- dijo Fred volteando a ver a Luna y a Ginny

Si, pues trataremos algunos asuntos con ustedes que son tan escabrosos, que la autoridad de Hogwarts los encontraria algo... peculiares- sonrio Fred

No se precupen, yo solo vengo por mi dinero- sonrio Ginny

¿Cual dinero?- preguntarton los gemelos borrando la sonrisa de sus rostros

No se hagan los tontos- murmuro Luna -ustedes me deben docientos galeones por probar esos dulces "crea tu propio sueño"-

Crei que habia sido una broma- comento George amargamente

Lo que mi gemelo esta tratando de decir, es que tu dinero no esta aqui- dijo Fred con la misma amargura -Pero nos imaginamos que un dia vendrias a reclamarlo-

Por lo que tmamos nuestras precauciones-

Pues ademas de comprarnnos un sustancioso seguro de vida-

Compramos para ti una entrada para el festival musical aqui, en Hogsmeade-

Con la esperanza de que nos perdonaras nuestra deuda, o por lo menos estuvieras dispuesa a esperarnos un poco mas-

Esta bien- dijo Ginny -pero quiero dos entradas mas-

!Pero no tenemos dos entradas mas¡- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ginny les dirijio una reprochante mirada que asuasto a los dos gemelos

Esta bien- dijo Ron derrotado -Pero en tu conciencia va a quedar que tus queridos hermanos se an a quedar sin escuchar a sus grupos favoritos-

Podre vivir con ello- sonrio Ginny

Los gemelso extendieron sus manos con sus boletos de entrada, los cuales Ginny arrebato

Ahora, los dejo, Luna y yo tenemos que hacerlke una visita a Karina, ¿me esperan aqui chicas?-

Sus amigas asintieron y Ginny salio de la tienda, seguida de Luna, y de inmediato entraron en el siguiente local, que se encontraba escasamente concurrido, solo unas chicas de Huffelpuff hacian unas compras de varnizador de varitas, y despues de pagar el importe, saliero rapidamente, pero la dueña del local salto euforica desde su mostrador al verlas

!Señorita Ginny, señorita Luna, es bueno verlas con vida¡- esxclamo emocionada -Como no supe nada de ustedes despues del ataque, supuse lo peor, diganme ¿ninguna de ustedes es una licantropo?-

No-respondio Ginny

Nones- contesto Luna -Aunque tengo que reconocer que tengo muchisima suerte, aunque ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido intersante ser una licantropo, imaginense corretear sin ropa por las praderas-

Ginny ahogo una risita

¿Vienen por lo de la carta?- pregunto Karen Koriam

!Si¡- contesto Luna

Claro, claro, vamos enseguida a eso- dijo Karen -Fue un poco dificl, me tomo un mes completo, pero al fin pude terminar, el texto es algo asi como una profecia, no comprendo por que llego a manos de la señorita Ginny, quiza es una carta perdida, pues iba dirigida a un persona o famila nombrada Adelarin, y lo mas gracioso es que esa familia de magos dejo de existir hece como sesenta años, durante los eventos de Grindelwalden-

¿Y que dice la carta?- pregunto Luna

"Lewret midegar aserdaj milamoz dewert astrquid oklom reiwe creux mauliwed noromed alsaer gaia midgar delotrien mauryu eseden malgad breyert seden astur.Grialis ertrum grialis, medgriol sdaria gayfilis mavref hretyum ditem Adaliren vsstor, miuram dremfri"- contesto Karen leyendo textual de la carta

Ginny y Luna se quedaron sin comprender que diablos significaba eso

¿Nos lo podrias decir en nuestro idioma?- dijo Luna un poco molesta

Lo siento, me deje llevar, dice algo mas o menos asi: "Por la sangre y para la sangre, cada uno de los doce elementales decidira de que lado luchara, a cual bando rendiran plestecia, sin embargo jamas abras mas de uno por bando, reduciendo en el momento de la verdad a dos la contienda, y cuando la luz y la obscuridad conformen su ejercito, buscaran a la luna negra y a su protegido, el heredero de las sangres del mundo, el principe meztiso, pues este decidira si la vida en midgar y gea continua o llega a su fin"-

Que denso ¿no?- coemnto Giny para romper la tension del momento

Pues el señor Pillgrimm me decia que el fantasma atrapado en el bosque prohibido cuenta lo mismo, que hay que buscara los doce portadores de los gayfeles elementales para evitar el fin del mundo y sandeses por el estilo, pero eso del "heredero de las sangres" es nuevo- dijo Luna distridamente -pero todo ha de ser un cuento de hadas para dormir bebes-

quiza tengas razon- dijo Ginny -pero como sabes a quine iba dirigida-

Por la direccion escrita en el sobre- contesto Karen Koriam con obviedad, iba dirigida a Haborym Jeqon Ayperos Baalberith Adaliren-

Vaya nombresito- sonrio Luna -hay que tener valor para ponerle asi a su hijo-

Si, el mismo valor que hay para ponerle Corvina a su hija- rio Ginny

Dijiste que no te ibas a burlar- chillo Luna -Ademas, Corvina es un nombre bonito a comparacion de ese-

Ya esta bien, ¿te quedas o vas al concierto?- pregunto Ginny

Mas tarde, quiero darle una leida a los libros de Karen, claro si no te importa-

Por supuesto que no señorita Luna- respondio esta sonriente

Y Ginny regreso a la tienda de los gemelos, donde Fred y George les sacudian las manos a sus amigas, Ginny se acerco, y los gemelos sonrieron al verla

!Que se diviertan en el concierto¡- dijeron los gemelos con amplias sonrisas maliciosas y se perdieron detras de una multitud exigente por mas sortilegios Weasley

Tus heramnos siempre me han caido bien, pero son muy raros- dijo Luna con despiste

Cadica y Neftis cuchicheaban entre ellas

Bueno, de que hablaron con los gemelos- les pregunto Ginny

No te podemos decir- dijo Cadica

Si, se nos caeria el cabello y yo no quiero usar peluca- añadio Neftis

Esta bien no voy a preguntar pero espero que sea algo divertido- dijo Ginny -Vamos, que quiero estar desde el principio del concierto-

En las tres escobas, La señora Rosmerta repartia las ordenes de los clientes, mientras Harry y Cho platicaban acerca del concierto, Cho parecia conocer mucho de los grupos que se iban a presentar, pero al er la camisa de Harry, dijo algo que esa era musica para brujos sordos, que solo les gustan los guitarrasos, pero en el momento en que la señora Rosmerta les iba a servir, tropezo con el suelo y derramo una jarra de vino de granada sobre Cho, empapandole el cabello ,la chaqueta y la camisa

!Lo siento pequeña¡- dijo apenada la señora Rosmerta

Cho la fulmino con la mirada, su hermosa chaqueta blanca ahora estaba manchada de color purpura, y en sus ojos se veian unas lagrimas por la frustracion

No se preocupe- dijo Harry y se quito la chamarra y la camisa con la leyenda de Black Dragon, ya que abajo tenia otra, y se las dio a Cho -Disculpe señora, ¿no tiene un lugar donde mi amiga pueda lavarse el pelo y cambiarse?-

Por supuesto, arriba, en la curta puerta de la derecha, pero procura tocar antes de entrar, si no quieres llevarte una desagradable sorpresa- le contesto la señora Rosmerta- y si quieres dejame tu ropa, yo me encargare de dejarla como nueva-

Lo dudo, es seda de hada- murmuro Cho resentida y subio por las escaleras

¿Te sirvo algo?- le pregunto Rosmerta a Harry -La casa invita-

No gracias, solo puede decirle a cho ue regresare en un par de minutos, que se me olvidaron los boletos en mi tunica-

Si, yo se lo dire, y disculpa por favor, no fue mi intencion-

No se preocupe, ultimamente parece que Cho se despierta con el pie izquierdo- rio Harry- bueno, nos vemos-

Harry habia dicho esto por la precencia de un gato blanco en la ventana que bufaba impaciente desde que entro a las tres escobas

A veces te pones muy pesada, ¿lo sabias?- le gruño Harry

Albia maullo con arroancia y se encamino hacia las afueras del pueblo, para guiar a Harry al cabeza de puerco con toda la cautela posible, por lo que lo hizo dar un rodeo, al llevarlo a la salida del pueblo, pasearlo por los sembradios, y al llegar a una vereda que guiaba a las colinas, el detector de tenebrismo se activo, y se tiño verde,

Espera- le dijo a Albia haciendo como que se amarraba los zapatos - el detector se activo, y mira, es verde-

Albia dio un bufido, pues apenas y se notaba el color, lo que significaba que la amenzasa o no estaba cerca o ni siquiera tenia pensado atacarlos, pero Albia siguio su camino atravez de los huertos, hasta que llegaron al otro lado de Hogsmeade y llegaron a la puerta trasera del cabeza de puerco, el cual estaba en remodelaciones, habia enanos con sus herramientas por todos lados, transportando los amteriales de construccion y tirando muros, cargandoi retretes y cosas por el estilo, el ruido por los martileos y las conversaciones de los enanos apenas y les permitio notar la llegada de Harry y lbia, que al entrar al cabea de puerco, se transformo en mujer, pero en el interior, del bar, parecia que a los parroquianos no les interesaba no les molestaba en lo mas minimo las remodelaciones, y le dirigian fugazes miradas de desprecio e indiferencia a Harry, el cual penso que si hubiera llevado la capa invisible hubiera sido mas facil.

Albia entro por delante, camino hasta la barra y saludo a Kossete Kauffman, la cual aun tenia vendas en los brazos, y le dirigio una dura mirada a Hary, Albia pido una botella de cerveza de mantequilla para el y otra para Harry

Los esperan en la habitacion de arriba- dijo la bruja al momento de darles sus cervezas

Con la botella en su mano, Harry subio por las improvisadas escaleras que conectaban los niveles, y al voltear hacia el bar, noto ue los parroquianos eran los bebedores con la mayor pasividad que Harry hubiera conocido, pues a pesarde continuas ensucudas de polvo a acerrin, debido a las obras, no movian ni un centimetro para evitarlo.

En la habitacion, se encontraba todos los magos que el habia conocido ese dia, con le excepcion de dos de ellos, Harry los saludo a todos, sin dejar de pasar por alto que Chip se puso muy nerviosa al momento que lo saludo, pero Bella Dona fue quien le dio la mas fria recepcion al solo asntir con la cabeza, ademas faltaba tambien Aberforth, todos parecian estar preparados para esa reunion, pues estaban sentados en una gran mesa, con muchos papeles regados en ella, ademas habia tres lugares desocupados

El abuelo va a tardar un poco- dijo Bella Dona -pero hay informacion que tenemos que darte antes de que escuches las palabras del abuelo-

Harry volteo a ver a Bella Dona y esta lo miraba con gran indifierencia y hasta cierto desprecio

Bien- dijo Harry

¿Bien que?- pregunto Bella Dona

¿Que tienes que decirme?- gruño Harry

Hechos de importancia que es necesario que asimiles para que la informacion que el abuelo considere darte no te afecte negativamente, o peor aun, que chiquillas estupidas intenten mandarte cartas para adverturte- dijo Bella Dona volteando a ver a Chip, quien a su vez la fulminaba con la mirada

Primero, que garcias a ti, los protocolos Evans nos van a ser de mucha ayuda en adelante para nuestra lucha y adelantarnsle a Ryddle o a la cofradia de Syon...-

Vas a disculpar mi ignorancia, ¿pero que es la cofradia de Syon?- interrumpio Harry, provocando que Bella Dona diera un bufido de irritacion

Los cofraderos de Syon son una organizacion muggle muy convenenciera, que sabe de la existencia del mundo magico, y la estudia, e interviene en ella cuando lo considera necesario, por lo que es muy peligrosa, ya que sabe perfectamente como matar a una bruja sin necesidad de magia, pero eso es para mas adelante, ahora, ¿Bella puedes continuar?-

Claro hermana- respondio esta con frialdad- bueno, la cofradia de Syon lanzo un ultimatum a la confederacion interacional de hechizeros, advirtiendo que van a tomar cartas en el asunto en cuanto se enteren que la primera cabeza muggle caiga, lo que obviamente van a manejar a su conveniencia, pues en africa estan matando muggles por centenares y los estupidos no hacen nada al respecto, ahora, te digo esto por que da la casualidad que esos muggles imbeciles buscan lo mismo que nosotros: el grimorum de Legacy, o por lo menos completarlo y supuestamente protegerlo, ero todo mundo sabe que el libro en sus manos es igual de peligroso que en las manos de Ryddle, y eso nos lleva a una nueva interrogante que se relaciona contigo Potter, pues el expediente que robaste de la oficina del tio Albus esta relacionado contigo directamente, dinos, ¿que sabes de la familia de tu madre?-

Solo que desafortunadamente vivo en la casa de su hermana y ella es mi unico periente vivo- contesto Harry

Entonces Aberforth y Limiya entraron a la habitacion, ambos tenian rostros muy serios

Hola Jimmy- sonrio Limiya

Harry- sonrio Aberforth, en sus manos tenia el folder con los documentos del protocolo Evans

Todos los magos se sentaron en la mesa, y todavia quedaban dos lugares vacios, Aberforth se levanto

¿Ya te contaron lo de la cofradia de los chiflados?-

Si señor- contesto Harry

Bueno, ¿Y como van las clases particulares de occlumancia?-

Mejorando señor-

Eso es perfecto, bueno antes que nada necesito que aprendas bien eso de la occlumancia antes de navidad, y cuando lo hagas te dire por que, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, ademas que a comienzos del año, Limiya y Albia comenzaran a prepararte en el campo de la batalla, espero que no tengas ningun problema-

No señor, pero no creo que pueda ocultarme de su hermano cuando practique-

Tu no te preocupes Harry, Albia y Limiya conocen muy bien Hogwarts, ya encontraran un lugar, ahora, quiero que escuches con atencion lo siguiente, y si tienes dudas, las guardes al final , por que Albia me conto de tu encuentro con Blodmary, lo que significa que Jorgunmander esta interesado en ti, ¿verdad que es un personaje atipco y pintoresco, me hubiera gustado que jamas se hubieran conocido, pero ahora que lo enfrentaste y lo derrotaste, sin querer has quedado ligado a nosotros, por lo que en adelante, las cosas que nos incumben, tambien lo seran para ti, ademas que el protocolo Evans te concierne tanto a ti como a nosotros, auque ahora, de las docientas paginas, solo hemos logrado traducir la octava parte, no comprendo como tu abuelo pudo escribir tantas cosas siendo el un simple muggle-

¿Mi abuelo?- pregunto Harry incredulo -¿Mi abuelo escribio esto?-

¿A poco creias que el protocolo Evans se llamaba asi solo por que si?- sonrio Aberforth- bueno, Wanda, haznos en honor-

Gracias maestro- dijo la hermosa bruja con una deslumbrante sonrisa y tomo el folder que Aberforth le paso y comenzo a leer en voz alta

"Este documento esta destinado a mi hija Liliveth, para que comprenda mas a fondo su verdadera identidad y la herencia de su lado materno, que es incomparable a lo que la historia de mi familia puede brindarle."

"Primermente mi nombre es Harry Clark Evans, naci e Bristol , Inglaterra el 29 de febrero de 1922, hijo de un sacerdote angilicano y una educadora rural de los que no quiero ni recordar su nombre, debido a los problemas que me causaron en los eventos posteriores.

Como buen unico hijo del clerigo de la comunidad, fui enviado al seminario a mis doce años en 1934, que sin embargo interrumpi en 1939 al estallar la segunda guerra mundial y enrolarme con fervor patriotico a la armada inglesa, pero en 1942 durante una de las tantas derrotas de mi regimiento fue cuando me di cuenta de la existencia de un mundo como el nuestro, cien veces mas maravilloso y sorprendente, pero tambien cien veces mas terrible que el de nosotros, el mundo de los magos y las brujas, y ese dia pude haber muerto de la manera mas miserable, si no hubiera sido por la intervencionde quien se convertiria mas adelante en uno de mis mejores amigos en la vida, el señor Aberforth Dumbeldore, y me explico que la guerra que el nacional socialismo en Berlin dirigia estaba intervenida por muchas facciones que luchaban por el poder, y me encomendo dejar un mensaje en una taberna en Londres, y como por arte de magia (que de hecho si fue magia), me saco del continente y me transporto a Inglaterra, donde deje el mensaje y regrese a Bristol, sorprendiendo a mi familia que me creia muerto en acion."

"Pero dias mas tarde acudieron a mi varios oscuros sujetos que me hicieron una propocicion de ser el heroe que mi pais necesitaba, y yo como joven impetuoso, no dude en aceptar, y mas cuando se relacionaban con ese maravillso y terrible mundo que habia conocido en el continente, y duarnte los siguientes años, vi con mis ojos criaturas que solo se suponian existir en los libros infantiles, combates entre dos personas con resultados mas devastadores que el peor bombardeo, y me reecontre con mi salvador, el señor Aberforth, que me presento a su hermano menor Albus, y un amigo suyo de la infancia, el señor Moody, y fue cuando comprendi la magnitud de las cisrcunstancias, pues detras de toda la barbarie, habia un mago tenebroso controlando las ordenes en Berlin, tras bambalinas, Gutfranus Grindelwalden, el entonces peor y mas grande mago tenebroso que habia existido en todo el siglo, cosa que me causo gracia, pues si a un sujeto asi se le puede decir "el mas garnde mago tenebroso", significaba que habia muchos magos tenebrosos alrededor del mundo, y asi era, casi todos los magos conocidos coperaban con el, aunque sus motivos fueron desconocidos por casi todo el mundo, incluso hoy en dia, al momento de escribir esto, sigo desconociendo como una persona con la capacidad y el poder de hacer el bien, decidio abrir el camino a una de las peores masacres jamas perpetuadas, pues la historia de mi mundo solo condena a los criminales de guerra, pero los actos que hicieron estas horribles criaturas que se decian "magos tenebrosos" supero cien veces los horrores de los humanos (o"muggles" como los magos y las brujas nos dicen)."

"Ahora en ese funesto año de 1942, me uni a la cofradia de Syon, esperando conertirme en el heroe que siempre soñe en mi juentud, y durante un largo año fui entrenado en la mas rigurosa escuela pseudo militar, pues ademas de adiestramiento convencional, se me eneño la mnera de tratar mordeduras de licantropo, o como exterminar vampiros y muchas otras cosas que uno podria considerar niñerias, pero los "maestres", nos hacian ver continuamente que este maravilloso mundo era una especie de cancer el cual habia que extirpar a toda costa, mi entrenamiento duro un duro año, despues del cual llegue a pensar que el conflicto que viviamos era el autentico fin del mundo, y ahora se que equivocado estaba"

"Durante los tres siguientes años (1943-45) lleve a cabo misiones que sonarian tan ridiculas que la peor y mediocre novela de aventuras imaginaria, combati vampiros en Rumania, hombres lobos en Polonia, me enfrente a lo que resulto ser un genio en el desierto de marruecos que por cierto, a la actualidad me siento timado, ya que jamas vi mis tres deseos), en los alpes italianos nos atacaron fantasmas, enre muichisimas otras cosas que no tendran sentido en la imaginacion de una persona comun y corriente, y en estos momentos de reflexion he llegado a la conclusion de que no cambiaria absolutamente nada de mi vida, y si volviera a nacer, lo voleria a hacer de nuevo, pero en algunas de esas excursiones, me tope con los hermanos Dumbeldore en muchas ocaciones, y en varias ocaciones nos salvamos el pellejo mutuamente, y segun ellos creamos un vinculo que nos unio hasta el dia de hoy, y es una de las tantas cosas que agrdesco al señor de haber hecho, por que mi amistad con ellos es ahora una solida roca."

"En una de mis ultimas misiones, precencie el combate final entre Albus Dumbeldore y Grindlewalden, en Viena, pero por un juramento, no puedo escribir ni una sola palabra mas, sin embargo debo de añadir que sin duda Albus Dumbeldore es el mago mas grande que existe en la actualidad.

El treinta de abril de 1945 recibi lo que yo sin saber, seria mi ultima mision como miembro de la cofradia de Syon, pues descubrimos que en Auswitch, el lugubremente celebre campo de concentracion, uno de los seguidores mas cercanos a Grindelwalden seguia trabajando a pesar de que su lider habia sido derrotado y el conflicto muggle casi habia sido extinguido.

Pero nada de lo que vi antes pudo prepararme para lo que vi en Auswitch, pues el horror que precencie fue tal que aun hoy tengo pesadillas con ello, y todo eta dtallado en mi informe a la cofradia acerca de lo acontecido ese dia, sin embargo tengo que señalar que el señor Moody y Aberforth me ayudaron en gran medida, y tras derrotar a un mediocre mago de nombre Klosevengal Kloder, rescatamos a todos los que pudimos, antes de que el bunker fuera destruido, lleve mi informe a la cofradia, y la respuesta cauyso mi desercion, ya que se me dio la orden de eliminar a todos los rescatados, pues segun los criterios de la cofradia, ellos representaban lo peor que ese maravillos mundo que yo admiro habia dado, y me negue, rescate a todos ellos y gracias a los Dumbeldore, ahora viven felices en algun lugar de centroamerica, excepto por una pequeña niña, que constituia el experimeto de mayor prioridad para Grindelwalden, conocida como "Lilith 01",asi que deserte a la cofradia de Syon y por consejo de Albus Dumbeldore, la lleve conmigo a Bristol, para cuidar de ella, que solo contaba con seis años entonces."

"A finales de ese año, contraje matrimonio con una hermosa enfermera que me atendio en una ocacion, su nombre era Rose Elizabeth Sheringam, que accedio a aceptar a la niña para criarla como propia, cosa que a mi familia no le pareecio, y mis padres me desconocieron y desheredron, por lo que nos mudamos a Liverpool, para iniciar de nuevo, yo me contrate como maestro de una escuela rural y Rose abrio un pequeño hospital en el barrio que viviamos, y Lilith 01 recibio el nombre cristiano de Jean Elisha Evans, y vivimos como una familia normal, o lo ms norml posible, pues Jean resulto para nosotros una bendicion del cielo, todo el mundo en el barrio la queria, y tenia amigos por docenas, lo que dejaba nuestra despensa vacia, pero su vida era lo mas feliz que pudimos brindarle con nuestro cariño, era nuestra hija."

"En 1951 recibio una carta de un prestigiado colegio de magos y brujas, y sin dudar nos preparamos lo mejhor que pudimos para que asistiera, y fue mi reencientro con ese mundo magico que tanto admire y comenze a amar, pues por medio de Jean, conocimos duarnte siete años los pormenores de ese mundo, pero durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, Jean cambio mucho, pues descubrio cosas que jamas nos conto, y su caracter cambio para conmigo y su madre, pues conmigo se mostraba cariñosa y amable, y con su madre explotaba continuamente con violentas rabietas y discuciones."

"Su educacion en ese pretigioso colegio termino en 1958, y Jean se habia convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero tambien se encontro a su regreso que Elizabeth esperaba un hijo mio, cosa que cambio su actitud radicalmente con ambos, ahora parecia odiarnos a los dos, sin embargo todo ese odio desaparecio cuando nacio la pequeña Petunia, de quien Jean se enamoro perdidamente desde el momento en que la conocio en el ala del hospital, y nuestra vida regreso a la de antes, ahora eramos de nuevo una familia unida, sin embargo, Jean desaparecia por dias enteros, pero no me preocupaba, pues Albus Dumbeldore era quien la citaba, y pasaba esas temporadas en Hogwarts, el colegio al que asistio."

"Pero la mala suerte parecio caer sobre mi, pues en la navidad de 1959, Jean regreso a mi hogar, pero aunque solo se lo confezo a su madre primeramente, se encontraba embarazada, y aunque trataron de ocultarlo a mis ojos, al final pudo mas el cariño que me tenian y terminaron contandomelo todo, ya que mi Jean conocio a un hombre (sin duda un brujo) en un poblado cercano a Hogwarts, y habian prometido casarse, pero el tipo murio asesinado por un extraño sujeto del cual jamas supimos nada, y Jean nos dijo que iba tras de ella, pues queria arrebatarle a su bebe, cosa que no permitiriamos, y con la ayuda de su propia magia, simulamos que mi Elizabeth estaba encinta nuevamente, y corrimos la noticia, y mi nieta llego a este mundo el 21 de mazo de 1960, y no recuerdo dia mas alegre"

"Por su enorme parecido fisico, madre e hija podrian pasar como hermanas, contrario a Petunia, que contrastaba con su pelo negro con el pelirrojo de mi hija adoptiva y mi nieta, que paso a ser tambien como mi hija, y el unico vestigio de su herencia paterna fueron sus ojos verdes, sin embargo casualmente en mi famila tambien existian ojiverdes, por lo que rapidamente encontramos el pretexto para cultar el origen de mi nieta, a la que bautizamos como Liliveth Elizabeth Evans, y de cariño todos terminamos diciendole "Lily" -

Tu abuelo era el muggle mas grande que he conocido Harry- le dijo Aberforth al ver la cara de consternacion de Harry, pero este parecia en estado de shock, y eso era lo de menos, ya que en su interior lossentimientos chocaban, y para ser francos, no sabia ni que sentir

¿Quieres que continuemos?- le pregunto Albia, preocupada por la reaccion de Harry

Sssssisss- contesto Harry con una especie de gruñido involuntario y Albia volteo a ver a Wanda para decile que continuara

"Pero la mala suerte comenzo precisamente otro 30 de abril, ahora en 1960, Liliveth solo tenia un mes de nacida, yo y mi Elizabeth habiamos ido a trabajar como cualquier otro dia, y dejamos a Jean al cuidado de Liliveth y Petunia, y al dia de hoy, me arrepiento de mi decision, pues al regresar, me tope con que un maniatico habia entrado a mi casa, asesinado a Jean y secuestrado a Liliveth, el dolor que senti no tiene comparacion alguna, e inicie una frenetica busqueda aprovechando los conocimientos de mis antiguos camaradas de la cofradia de Syon, y me guiaron hasta un estupido mago de apellido Ryddle, pero no era el unico, ya que los hermanos Dumbeldore tambien lo perseguian, pues el muy desdichado habia raptado tambien al bebe de una familia de magos y se disponian a recuperarlo a cualquier costo, sin embargo tras una exhaustiva persecucion, solo logramos reclamar a Liliveth, y el otro chico quedo a merced de un peor detino que la muerte, por mi parte, regrese a casa con Liliveth, y por consejo de Albus Dumbeldore, abandone Liverpool y regrese a Bristol, donde tome posesion de la casa que me habia heredado un tio segundo, sin embargo es un error que ahora me reprocho, pues mi hija Pertunia se vio influenciada por la nefasta actitid de mi famila, y sobre todo de su abuela, pero Lily era el vivo retrato de su madre, pues en todo el pueblo la adoraban, por su simpatia y su encanto natural"...y hasta aqui acaba lo que hemos podido traducir- dijo Wanda -Nos tomara hasta despues de navidad traducir todo lo demas, ¿tienes alguna pregunta Potter?-

Pero Harry no asimilaba la infrmacion, pero una parte de el sabia que no podia explotar en ese momento sin el riesgo de verse anulado por una docena de hechizos aturdidores, por lo que solo tomo aire y cerro los ojos

¿Y ella lo sabia?- murmuro con un hilo de voz

No estamos seguros, pero sospechamos que tenia conciencia de quien era- intervino Limiya - en eso estabamos cuando salio de Hogwarts, pero luego vino su afiliacion a la orden del fenix y que se caso con tu padre, y luego tu-

Esa broma logro hacer reir a Harry

Harry,¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dijimos que Jorgunmander habia sido raptado por Ryddle junto a otro bebe, pues tu madre era ese bebe, en ese insante no teniamos ni idea de por que la rapto a ella y no a Jean, quien era la mas indicada, pues ella era una bruja muy poderosa, pero desgraciadamente sus sentimientos y arrebatos la limitaban, pero espero que con el protocolo Evans podamos decifrar ese misterio y...-

Señor Aberforth, tenemos problemas- interrumpio Kossete Kauffman al entrar abruptamente a la habitacion-

¿ Que sucede ahora Kossete?- pregunto Albia con tono monotono

¿Asi que ahora te has cambiado el nombre a Aberforth?- dijo Kossete con sarcasmo -Que poco femenino-

Cierre el pico cantinera-

!Ya basta chicas¡- gruño Aberforth -¿ que sucede Kossete?-

Pues no quiero ser extremista, pero sus duendes sufrieron otro contratiempo laboral-

¿No van a querer otro aumento?- gruño Aberforth -Por que ahora si voy y me quejo a su sindicato-

No señor, no es tan serio, solo que hay una manada de manticoras sueltas en los alrededores de Hogsmeade, son cinco o seis, y una ya se comio a todos los albañiles, y yo no pienso pagarles indemnizacion, ser comido por una criatura peligrosa estaba en su seguro de vida, que se arreglen con ellos-

Lo de los enanos pasa a segundo plano- dijo Aberforth- y lo de las manticoras no me va a gustar el expectaculo que van a hacer si llegan al lugar del concierto, ademas de que si mandamos una carta al ministerio, van a tardar una eternidad en llegar, y si usamos la red flu, en ves de querer capturar a las manticoras, el ministerio a querer apañarnos a todos, asi que no tenemos otra opcion que capturar a las manticoras por nuestra cuenta, y yo que digo que mi vida es aburrida, bueno, Harry, eso no nos va a tomar mucho tiempo, y por lo que se, tienes una cita asi que no te quitamos mas el tiempo, ve y disfruta, que de las manticoras no vas a saber ni pio, y que Albia te acompañe, por si las dudas-

Y no te preocupes, la cerveza la paga la casa- le dijo Kossete Kayffman al pasar junto a ella, la sala se acio en un instante en un chasquido, dejando a Harry y Albia solos

Es raro- comento Albia

¿Que?-

Tu detector no te aviso de la precencia de las manticoras, a menos que esos animales estan amaestrados, ¿pero quien demonios va a querer amaestrar una bestia tan inmunda?-

Hagrid- comento Harry sin pensarlo

Bueno, vamos a las tres escobas, esa chica Chang ya ha de haber terninado- sugirio Albia

Bueno, ¿pero sabes?- dijo Harry pensativo -Crei que cuando supiera de la historia de la familia de mi madre, iba a resultar algo muy embarasoso, me los imaginaba como mi tia, pero ahora se que mi abuelo y mi abuela fueron gente genial,¿que paso con ellos?-

Los mato Ryddle- contesto Albia- pero segun yo se, te conocieron-

Que alivio saberlo- comento Harry con sarcasmo- Bueno, vamonos, que no quiero encontrarme a Cho convertida en un mar de lagrimas-

Ella no es para ti Harry, cualquiera lo puede ver- le dijo Albia -me gusta mas esa chica Granger para ti, o esa Patil, incluso la pequeña Weasley, pero esa chica es lo mas nefasto que encontrado en mi camino, siempre rondandote-

¿Como sabes eso?-

Mi forma de gato es muy conveniente- le presumio Albia -deberias de intentar convertirte en animago y ..

Albia clavo la mirada en el colmillo de Harry, ahora era completamente verde y brillaba con gran intensidad, Harry tambien lo noto, y tomo su varita, y al bajar a la planta baja del bar, se topo con que habia un oso polar en la barra, o eso era lo que parecia a simple vista, pues cuando este se volteo, dejo al descubierto la ruda complexion de Arbazu-Kan, el lider de la manada de licantropos que Albia habia desvanecido al polo norte, y tomaba de una botella de Vodka como si esta fuera agua, y al ver a Albia, sonrio

En el polo norrte no hay pinguinos estupida, hay osos, y saben delicioso crrudos- dijo el licantropo -ahorra, hace dos meses impediste que matarra a este niño, no voy a cometer el mismo errorr, y me voy a llevarr la cabeza de Potterr-


	34. Una salida singular

**CAPITILO TREINTA Y CUATRO**

**UNA SALIDA SINGULAR**

Hace dos horas, en el ala este del castillo de Hogwarts

Ggacias chicos- les sonrio Fleur a Ron y Hermione -al pagueceg a los otgos pgefectos no les impogto mucho que el pgofesog Dumbeldog les pidiera que me ayudaran-

Pues contra un concierto, aun tu no eres competencia- dijo Ron con maragura, pues el y Hermione eran los dos unicos prefectos de todo el castillo que habian acudido a su ayuda

Lo siento, hubiega podido heceg todo yo sola, pego ese molesto pogtelgeist es una abegacion, no compgendo pog que el pgofesog Dumbeldog no lo ha expulsado de aqui- dijo Fleur un poco irritada, pero de inmediato volteo a ver a Ron y Hermione -lo siento, pego ultimamente he estado muy iggitable, no se pog que, pego mno se pgeocupen, me voy a encaggara de que acabemosantes de las tges, paga podeg ig al conciegto, asi que ustedes solo entgetengan a ese hoguble pogteggeist-

Bueno- dijo Ron sin darle importancia

¿Estas loco?- le murmuro Hermione cuando Fleur les dio la espalda -¿Sabes que nos pasara si nos enemistamos con Peeves?-

No- dijo Ron sin prestarle atencion -¿Ademas que puede pasarnos, lo peor es que Peeves quiera hacer nuestra estancia mas interesante aqui en Hogwarts, yo no le veo ningun problema

No seas tonto Ron, nos puede hacer la vida imposible si lo molestamos- le riño Hermione en susurros

Pues solo vamos a distraerlo, no vamos a molestarlo- le dijo Ron como si eso fuera lo mas obvio en el mundo

Alla tu- le dijo Hermione con un poco de desconfianza

Fleur los llevo hasta una gran habitacion repleta de espejos de todos tipos y tamaños, Fleur caminaba entre ellos con un poco de vanidad, observandose en unos y riendose en otros, ni Ron ni Hermione comprendian por que, pero al pasar frente a el primero, ambos se toparon con el reflejo de unos ancianos vestidos con el uniforme del colegio, Hermione cayo en cuenta que eran ellos dos

!Mirate abuelito¡- le dijo a Ron, pues en el espejo habia un aniano encorvado y sonriente, con un solo diente y unos mechones de pelo rojo, y el reflejo de Hermione era casi igual, solo que el cabello de la anciana en el reflejo era totalmente cano y convertido en una selva capilar, ambos rieron, y mas cuando seguian pasando enfrente de mas espejos que los mostraban como bebes, como niños, o como pordioseros, o como seria su fueran gordos, en total, Hermione alcanzo a contar mas de seicientos espejos, hasta que Fleur se detuvo en uno del tañano de una pequeña ventana

Es aqui- les señalo- yo me encaggo de todo lo demas, ustedes solo ecagguense de que ese polteggeist no se acegque-

Y con un toque de su varita, descolgo el espejo de la pared y comenzo a darle toques con su varita

Ron y Hermione se quedaron ahi de pie, observando como Fleur hacia algo que parecia saber hacer muy bien, pero desde Hogsmeade, se escucho el primer acorde, y Ron hizo una cara de resignacion, que Hermione de inmediato noto

No te preocupes, no vamos a tardar nada- le dijo

Pero Ron solo la miro friamente, y desvio la vista, y de inmediato su expresion cambio, parecia de sorpresa

Mira ese espejo- dijo divertido

¿Que tiene?- le pregunto Hermione

Me veo mayor, y rodeado de niños- dijo al mismo tiempo que un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo- 1,2,3,4,5,6 y 7, hay dios, hojala y este espejo no prediga el futuro-

¿Por que?- le pregunto Hermione

Parece que son mis hijos, todos son pelirrojos, se siente raro, ahora se lo que ha de haber sentido papa cuando nos llevaba a la feria a todos- dijo Ron con otro escalofrio

No seas ridiculo- le dijo Hermione

A ver, parate tu y dime que vez- le riño Ron

Hermione lo obedecio, y casi se cae de espaldas al verse a ella misma en edad adulta, bonita, pero eso fue lo de menos, pues estaba rodeada de los siete pelirrojos que Ron le habia dicho, pero ella noto algo mas, pues eran siete varones y una niña

¿Que ves?- le pregunto Ron ansioso

Me veo a mi misma de adulta- le respondio Hermione intentando aparentar indiferencia

¿Y te ves rodeada de niños?-

No- le mintio -solo hay una niña y se parece a mi- le dijo, eso era una mentira a medias, pues si habia mas gente en ese espejo rodeandola

Pero de improvisto, Ron le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio

"mil cucarachas en la cocina del castillo"- se escucho el canturreo de Peeves acercandose a donde ellos estaban -"mil cucarachas en la sopa del colegio"-

Ron volteo a volteo a ver a Hermione un poco nervioso

Dejame hablar a mi ¿ok?-

Hermione le iba a discutir eso, pero atravezando la puerta, asomo la cabeza con el smbrero de pajaruta de Peeves, que los observaba con malicia

oh sorpresa, la perfecta prefecta y el rey comadreja se han topado con Peeves- dijo el poltergeist- ¿Que travesura les hara Peeves?-

Hola peves- dijo Ron

Hola rey comadreja- le contesto este con malicia

Te he estado buscando- mintio Ron -mis hermanos me han dicho que quieren hacerte una cena en tu honor-

¿Los compadres, los compañeros, los iguales de peeves quieren homenajearlo?- sonrio Peeves adulado y dio una uelta de vacelina en el aire del contento

Si, y quieren que te lleve lo mas pronto posible a su nueva tienda-

Eso me alegraria!oh gran rey comadreja¡, pero no puedo creer tu buena voluntad, pues la prefecta perfecta sabe que estoy encadenado a estos muros- dijo con gesto teatral -lo que me hace pensar que tu me quieres alejar de aqui por alguna razon-

Me ofendes Peeves- dijo Ron -yo vengo en buena voluntad-

Peeves rio con malicia, y entorno los ojos en Hermione

"la comadreja esta nerviosa!- canturreo -"la comadreja oculta algo"

!Basta Peeves¡- grito Hermione -Ron viene a darte un recado de sus hermanos y tu te burlas de el-

Lo siento prefecta perfecta, pero no les creo nada, por que he estado espiando a la nueva profesora y se que ustedes le estan ayudando- dijo Peeves

Hermione guardo silencio, pero Ron utilizo su ultima carta

¿Estabas espaindo a la profesora Delacour?- le pregunto Ron falsamente sorprendido -¿Y la has visto, ya sabes, sin ropa?-

Peeves dibujo una desagradable mueca de lujuria en su rostro

!Is¡- contesto el duende

¿Ya lo escucho eso profesora Delacour?-

Fleur aparecio detras de Peeves, con los fantasmas de Hogwarts a sus espaldas, Fleur estaba con la boca abierta sorprendida y horrorizada

Eso es indigno de un fantasma señor Peeves- dijo Sir Nick casi decapitado -!y voto a brios que si esta hermosa dama me lo permite, me gustaria darte una leccion¡-

Ggacias sig Nocholas, pego estamos en el siglo veinte, asi que a mi me tova defendeg mi pgopio honog- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa, pero con un tick en el ojo

¿Esta furiosa?- susurro Hermione al oido de Ron

Algo- sonrio Ron -¿Oye Fleur, podemos ir al concierto?-

Claro Bilius- le dijo Fleur- ¿y podguias cegag la puegta cuando salgas, que los señoges fantasmas y yo tenemos que hablag muy seguiamente con el acegca de la pgivacidad en el castillo con el buen Peeves, ¿Ciegto Sig Nicholas?-

A si es mi honorable dama- dijo el fantasma

Ron volteo a ver de reojo a los demas fantasmas, y el fraile gordo se daba golpes de pecho, la dama gris miraba con desprecio a Peeves, el cual se hizo ovillo en el aire, ante la asesina mirada del baron sanguinario

Bueno, es bueno verte Nick- dijo Ron antes de salir de la habitacion de los espejos

Igualmente Ronald, señorita Granger, ¿aprendieron acerca de los espectros?- pregunto Nick casi decapitado con educacion

Si Sir Nicholas, Fluer es muy buena maestra- sonrio Hermione, y Fleur le regreso la sonrisa, pero de inmediato voteo a ver a Peeves, y no sabian quien fulminaba con mas mortalidad a el poltergesirt, si ella o el baron sanguinario

Ron y Hermione bajaron las escaleras hacia los terrenos del castillo

¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?- pregunto Ron distraidamente

Pero Heremione saco un librito de su bolsillo y lo abrio

No, la verdad es que no me atrae eso de los guitarrasos y los gritos de locos, quiza vaya a visitar a Hagrid- le contesto Hermione en el mismo tono distraido -pero si quieres ir tu, no te detengas, a lo mejor alcanzas a Harry-

No, no quiero hacer mal tercio- gruño Ron -igual y te acompaño, hace mucho que no vamos a verlo, ¿que lees?-

Un articulo sobre aritmancia, el lunes tenemos examen, y no voy a dejar que esa pesada de Gwyneth Radamanthys me supere-

Si, esa chica es una pesada, no se como puede ser hermana de Madeline, es como si toda si toda la ternura que le tocaba se la hubiera cedido a su hermana, y ademas disfruta ser tan pretenciosa-

¿Tu tambien lo notaste?- comento Hermione sorprendida -Eres mas observador de lo que me imaginaba- y le sonrio,

Ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid caminando bajo los calidos rayos del sol

Hace una hora, en el 1er Festival musical de Hogsmeade

Todo era difernte en Hogsmeade, para tres chicas de Gryffindor que veian con asombro las nuevas experiencias que desde que pusieron un pie en Hogsmeade experimentaron, pues para comenzar, todo el pueblo estaba repleto de gente pintoresca de todas las edade, obiamente todos magos, pero tambien la concurrencia de gente era aprovechada por la gente para expresar su forma de pensar, pues en toda la calle principal habia sujetos vendiendo cosas con mensajes como "paren el terror" o "el lado tenebroso no es el camino", Cadica compro una camisa que decia "la mejor cazadora del mundo", pero casi al llegar a la entrada del concierto, habia un grupillo ue rodeaba a una chica, que era hermosa, con su lizo cabello negro, vestida con una elegante combinacion de tunia y ropa muggle que la hacian er hermosa, Ginny sintio que le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no acertaba a identificar quien

"...y es por eso que hay que poner enfasis en el control de las criaturas que son los elfos domesticos, si, si han hecho la vida de los magos y brujas mas facil, pero piensen, pues a pesar de su docilidad son muy peligrosos, les hemos encargado el cuidado de nustras casas, de nuestros hijos y hermanos, poco a poco les estamos dando mucho poder, y nos estamos confiando, si uno de ellos se da cuenta de cuanto poder les estamos confiriendo ...-

Otra loca- murmuro Neftis -ella no entiende que hay que dejar a los elfos en paz-

Como sea, mientras limpien mi cuarto, yo no tengo quejas de ellos- añadio Cadica

Pues quiza esa chica tenga razon- dijo Ginny -los elfospueden llegar a ser peligrosos-

¿Los elfos domesticos!por favor¡- se burlo Cadica -!Esos no matan ni a una mosca¡-

Pero Ginny no respondio, pues las tres chicas fueron separadas en la entrada, en una especie de puesto de revision, donde primero les revisaban el boleto con la varita, el chico adelante de ginny estaba que hechaba chsipas, pues su boleto era falcificado, pues los auenticos entonaban una melodia con el slogan del concierto ("musica por la paz"), su boleto fortunadamente si entono la melodia, y una bruja ceñud le permitio el paso, solo para pasar a otro reten, donde habia arios brujos revisando a conciencia a los jovenes (Accio botella de alcohol", "Accio cigarrillos" y cosas por el estilo), y Ginny no pudo evitar una risita, pues ha varios maos les decomizaron un sin fin de cosas ocultas incluso en lugares donde no da el sol.

Y por ultimo pasaron a un ultimo reten, donde les marcaban el dorso de la mano con la tint de un pequeño animalito parecido a un pulpo, que les embarraba distintos colores de tinta, y por obra de magia, tomaban hermosas formas. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los estribillos de la musica de el grupo en el escenario, y por la tonada, sin duda debia de tratarse de "Las Brujas de McBeth" y sin saber muy bien por que, las tres se sentian emocionadas, ya solo faltaba dejar atras una ultima puerta, tras la cual, entraron a lo que resultaba una version miniatura del mundo magico, pues por todo el prado que rodeaba al escenario, habia magos de todo tipo de lugares del mundo, agrupados por region o pais, habia alemanes, franceses, espñoles, canadienses, australianos, y era evodente de donde venian algunos por su vestimenta, u otros eran mas explicitos, pues ondeaban las benderas de sus paises, habia unas chicas de Japon con apariencia muy ruda, aunue muy bonitas, Con las brujas de Mcbeth en el estrado, la miltitud enolquecia y coreaba a gritos sus canciones mas conocidas, un chico paso frente a Ginny y sus amigas repartiendo folletos con el programa

Los buenos grupos tocan despues de las nueve!maldicion¡- exclamo Cadica al darle una reeleida al folleto

I Festival musical de Hogsmeade

"Musica por la paz"

15 de octubre de 1996

Acceso desde las 10:00

Iniciamos a la 14:00

Las brujas de McBeth

Cathullu Call

Los Kelpies del lago Ness

Los caledonios bebedores

Los bardos

Four Roach on the floor

Canabiss Juix

The Lone Wolfman

Los Hooligans de Edimburgo

Black Dragon

Lumberjack Guitar

Earh & Air

Ba

Broken Wands

Los Vampiros Canadienses

The island masters

Korn

Efervecence

A empujones se hicieron un lugar entre unos magos suecos donde podia verse con claridad como los musicos de la banda agitaban sus melenas al ritmo de la musica. Ginny volteo un momento entre el publico, y entre unos magos españoles, sintio que por un instente vio a Sirius, y cerro los ojos, y al volver a fijarse, se dio cuenta que solo lo habia confundido con u chico con el cabello negro, que se parecia mucho a el, e iba a acercarse para platicar con el, cuando "el requiem por un una gargola" comenzo a ser entonado por las brujas de McBeth, lo que causo estrepito total entre la asistencia, lo que no dejo que Ginny siquiera pudiera moverse, pues los saltos a su alrededor se lo impidieron.

Para terminar, las brujas tenian una cancion llamada "la odisea del amor", y la musica y la letra eran por demas tiernas y emotivas, que relataban la historia de un amor entre un mago y una muggle, que aunque es imposible, el mago renuncia a su mundo para ir con la muggle y ivir su vida juntos,al finalizar, la emotividad y la tristeza de la melodia provocaron que mas de uno derramara una lagrima, y entre ellas Ginny

Crei que la cursi era yo- le reprocho Cadica limpiandose una lagrima

No se- le contesto Ginny -cada vez que escucho esa coancion me conmueve, asi que yo tambien tengo mi lado cursi-

Oigan- interino Neftis -Vamos por algo para tomar en lo que esta el otro grupo, ¿vale?-

Bueno- contestaron las dos

Y las amigas salieron de la multitud hasta llegar a una zona donde los endedores de comida y souvenirs hacian su agosto

¿10 galeones un litro de jugo de calabaza?- exclamo un chico con un peinado muy estrafalario -!Eso es un robo¡-

Pues consiguelo mas barato si lo encuentras- se burlo el gordo vendedor

Me da un litro- le pidio Neftis con ternura al mismo sujeto, pero el gesto de la chica de Gryyfindor le conmovio a tal grado que este solo les cobro la mitad

Sigue siendo un robo- murmuro Cadica mientras le daba un sorbo a la cantimplora con jugo de calabaza

Ay, me duele el hombro- dijo Ginny

Lo siento, pero no controlo la fuerza de mis lanzamientos- le dijo Cadica con falsa pretencion

Ya quisiera verte en contra de Molloderth, supe que Malfoy lo escogio como su nuevo guardian- le comento Neftis

Pues ese va a ser la primera nariz rota de la temporada- sonrio Cadica con malicia -pero a mi me preocupa Harry, no da una, solo por que Dennis ya le tiene miedo, pero esta dejando mucho que desear-

Es por la Chang es- comento Neftis con irritacion -lo tiene embobado-

No- dijo Ginny -Yo diria mas bien mortificado-

Cadica y Neftis la voltearon a ver extrañadas

Es obvio, hace un año hubiera estado por las nubes por la atencion que recibe ahora de ella, pero si se fijan ahora, parece como que hasta se oculta de ella-

¿Desde cuando eres tan observadora?- le pregunto Cadica

No tienes ni idea- sonrio Ginny -pero ahora no es ni el donde ni el cuando para contarte de eso-

Si Cadi, dejalo para mas al rato Cathulu ya va a comenzar-

Las tres chicas terminaron con la cantimplora de jugo de calabaza y regresaron al mar de gente

En este instante, en el piso inferior del bar en remodelacion conocido como "el cabeza de cerdo"

Harry observba al licantropo, la piel de oso que tenia colagndo en su espalda tenia manchas de sangre, pero este bebia de la botella como si eta fuera agua simple, y cuando acabo, la tiro al piso, y luego le dirijio una furibunda mirada a Harry y otra a Albia

El polo norrte es un buen lugarr, los osos polarres saben deliciosos, perro me enterre que el señorr tenebrroso le ha dado el mando de mi manada a mi estupido hijo, asi que si quierro rrecuperrarr lo que es mio, tengo que llevarr la cabeza de este crrio, asi que quede clarro que no es nada personal chico-

Pero entonces, Kossette Kauffman aparecio en el primer piso, y al ver la botella de Vodka hecha pedazos en el suelo, sus mejillas se colorearon de el rojo mas intenso que Harry habia visto, incluos mas que las de Ron, por lo que saco su varita, y paso a un lado de Arbazu-Kan, ignorandolo como si este fuera la mas grande basura en el mundo

!Reparo¡- murmuro con colera contenida y luego volteo a ver a Albia-¿Quien la rompio?-

Albia señalo a Arbazu Kan asustada, y Kossete se arremango la tunica

Esa botella la estaba guardando para el dia de la boda de Albia, ahora, mas que nunca, jamas encontrara marido, por su culpa, la chica se quedara solterona y amargada de por vida- rugio Kossete

Arbazu Kan no comprendia, pero Albia miraba ceñuda a Kossete

No es para que te pongas a cantalear tus ocurrencias, hay un licantropo en el bar- señalo Albia tambien ignorando a Arbazu Kan

¿Y por que no lo hechas?- le grito Kossete -Por lo menos podrias servir de sacaborachos-

Por que es un hombre sin varita- le grito Albia -hasta yo me sentiria culpable pateandole el trasero a un lobito sin varita o que no esta en su estado natural-

Pues pidele que se transforme, le rompes el trasero y listo- le señalo Kossete

Arbazi Kan estaba que hechaba chispas por

Jamas, podre ser considerada ladrona, genocida, multihomicida, y todo lo que el ministerio quiera, pero jamas le tocare un solo cabello a un anciano que no tiene con que defenderse, ¿Verdad lobito?- dijo Albia volteando a ver a Arbazu Kan

Pero este ya se habia transformado en hombre lobo, con sus peligrosos colmillos bbeando espesas gotas de saliva, y su garras rasgando el piso

!Mi piso nuevo¡- chillo Kossete

Arbazu intento arrancarle la cabeza a Harry, que hasta ese momento se habia sentido ignorado, pero un rapido reflejo de Albia lo saco de peligro inmediatamente

Yo lo entrengo mientras lo pones a salvo- les dijo Kossete

Albia volteo a ver a Harry con una sonrisa

!Corre hasta China¡- sonrio y saco su varita y volo la puerta

!Mi puerta nueva¡- volvio a chillar Kossete

Arbazu Kan trato de ir tras de Harry, pero Kossete se le planto enfrente, con su propia varita en la mano

No creas que me he olvidado lo que me hicieron "tus amigos"- le dijo amenazantemente

Fuera del bar, Harry se disponia a regresar a las tres escobas, para advertir a quien pudiera, pero se topo con dos perros, uno blanco y otro negro que le tapaban el paso con actitud amistosa, como si quisieran que jugaran con ellos, pero cuando Albia intento dejarlos atras, estos se crisparon y enseñaron sus colmillos amenazantes

No me fastidien- les grito Albia

Quiza crean que eres un gato, te la pasas la mitad del tiempo en esa forma- dijo Harry preocupado por el escandalo que se escuchaba desde adentro del bar

!Estupidos perros quitense de mi camino¡- grito Albia

¿No deberiamos de ayudarla?- pregunto Harry

No, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace- dijo Albia desetimando todo el jaleo del interior del bar

No tengo tiempo para esto!Expello fortis¡- El hechizo de Albia dio en los dos perros, que salieron volando con violencia por los aires, y por la lejania de una nube de polvo causada por su caida, y el aullido de dolor, Harry supuso que habia sido un golpe muy fuerte, sin embargo desde el interior, Arbazu sale proyectado hacia la calle, el ambiente se lleno de olor a pelo quemado, y en algunas partes, el pelaje de Arbazu estaba chamuscado, Kossete parecia desquitar toda su frustracion en el licntropo

!Esta es por el señor Aberforth¡- grito e hizo aparecer un bloque de hielo que cayo encima del licantropo -Y esta por que sigo trabajando en un bar- y de su varita salio un chorro de fuego que le quemo el cabello al licantropo en las piernas -¡Esta es por que ya tengo mas de treinta años y no tengo una relacion estable¡- con su varita convoco una montaña de ladrillos y se la dejo caer al licantropo -!Esta es por mandar a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida a Azkaban¡-con la misma varita hizo levitar al licantropo y luego lo estrello en el piso, se escucho un ruido muy feo, que Harry reconocio como el de varios huesos rompiendose al mismo tiempo

¿ves?- le susurro Albia - ella no necesita de mi ayuda-

Arbazu ya no se levanto, se retorcia como perro herido en el suelo, Kossete se acerco apuntandole con la varita

¡Y este es por mi¡- dijo dandole una patada en el hocico -¡y esta es...-

Pero Arbazu solo fingia, aprovecho que Kossete se acerco para arrancarle la varita, pero Albia dio una exclamacion de horror, pues no solo le habian arrancado la varita de la mano a su amiga, sino que tambien el brazo completo, pero Kossete no parece demostrar dolor, solo se toca el muñon a la altura del codo, mientras veia ceñuda al hombre lobo que refresaba a su forma humana

!&# , maldita sea, con mil demonio- exclamo Kossete -!Otra vez me confie-

Harry la miro detenidamente, Albia parecia en shock y era la primera vez que la eia en ese estado, contrario a Kossete, que a pesar de que proferia las groserias mas altisonantes que Harry hubiera escuchado en su vida, se encontraba muy tranquila, y su brazo no derramaba ni una gota de sangre

!Te vas a morir¡- exclamo Albia saliendo de su ensimismamiento -!Y tu Harry, regresa al castillo ya¡-

No si yo puedo evitarrlo- intervino un demacrado Arbazu Kan al tiempo que le quitaba le trozo de brazo que aun sujetaba a la varita apuntando con su varita a Harry -!Impedimenta¡-

Harry se vio sorprendido y el hechizo dio de lleno en el, y vio como Albia se disponia a luchar contra el mago-licantropo, pero este tomo un puño de tierra del piso y se lo lanzo en la cara a Albia, dejandola completamente ciega, y con la varita de Kossete, la golpea violentamente con una bala de metal que aparecio de la nada, Albia inexplicablemente se vio sorprendida y golpeada por el objeto, algo que parecio eztrañar hasta el mismo Arbazu, pero no desaprovecho, e incrusto el inconciente cuerpo de Albie en un piso de cemento fresco, y luego volteo a ver a Harry, sonriendole macabramente

Te hubieras ganado un Avada Kadevra, hubiera sido rapido y sin dolor- le dijo el licantropo respirandole a un palmode la cara -pero voy a probar mi lealtad al señor tenebroso lastimandote cada hueso de tu cuerpo, para que dessed la muerte-

Harry le sostenia la mirada, y apretaba los puños con furia

!Cobarde¡- le grito Kossete pateandolo en la espalda -¿Y te dices el salvador de Gea?-

!Cruccio¡- grito el mago-licantropo y el hechizo dio de lleno en Kossete, que no evito el grito de agonia -!Desmaius¡-

Kossete cayo a unos centimetros de Harry, y este descubrio que el cuerpo de Kossete tambien habia sido reconstruido con madera, o por lo menos los brazos.

Yirakan se regodeaba en su buena suerte, y tomo las manos de Harry y puso ramas entre sus dedos puso ramas gruesas de madera verde, y con un aprenton, provoco que todos sus dedos se rompieran, el dolor era indecible, y sus manos quedaron inutilizadas, Arbazu parecia un maestro en el campo de la tortura, pues con la varita que habia robado, ya que recorria el cuarpo de Harry, y de vez en cuando lo pinchaba con la varita, ya que en cada toque, provocaba que un filo metalico como del tamaño de una aguja saliera de la punta de la varita, pero a pesar de eso, Harry no tenia la intencion de gritar, por lo menos ante sus enemigos, siempre les habia negado esa satisfaccion, y no iba a ser ahora cuando comenzara a ablandarse.

Mientras tanto, en el concierto

El conjunto "los bardos" afinaba detalles para entrar en el escenario

Estos cursis ya van a tocar- dijeron Ginny y Cadica al mismo tiempo

No son cursis- reprocho Neftis -solo por que no gritan como locos no les gusta como tocan , pero a mi si-

Un servicio a la comunidad- se escucho la voz de un mago por todo el lugar -Al niño Zaed-Reza-Davir, su hermano lo espera junto al estrado-

De pronto un chico con apareiencia sucia y descuidada paso atras de ellas gritando

!Manticoras, manticoras del otro lado de la colina, hay manticoras del otro lado de la colina¡- grito con terror

Al principio, nadie le creyo, e incluso alguos rieron, pero otros se tornaron nerviosos, y el rumor comenzo a correr, pero otra vez, la voz de los anuncios volvio a aparecer

Servico a la comunidad, servicio a la comunidad, Otto Bussman, encontramos su morral con hongos-

!Gracias a Dios¡- contesto el mismo chico que antes habia dicho lo de las manticoras, lo que desetimo de inmediato su anterior advertencia, y la alegria regreso a el lugar, y unos instantes despues, los bardos subieron a escena, Neftis era la mas entusiasmada.

De regreso a las inmediaciones del "cabeza de puerco":

El castigo que el licantropo estaba infringiendo a Harry era inhumano, aprovechando las poleas que habia por el lugar a causa de la remodelacion, amarro los pies de Harry y lo colgo boca abajo, dejandolo caer en un barrillleno de agua, pero ademas, habia recibido muchisimos golpes, y temia no tanto por el, si no por su varita, pero cada vez que lo sumergian debajo del agua, sentia como si los pulmones le fueran a reventar en cualquier momento, pero ocurrio algo que le salvo la vida, ya que de repente a pesar de encontrartse sumergido, escucho como fuera el barril se desarrollaba un gran escandalo, y luego los gemidos del licantropo, y cuando llego el silencio sintio como las manos de una mujer primero le quitaban la pulsera que impedia ue tuviera esos sueños con Voldemort, la suavidad de esas manos era incomprensible, y la caricia calida y maternal, y luego, esas mismas manos lo sacabn del barril. Harry halo aire los mas profundo que pudo, y estaba agradecido con su salvador, pero al abrir los ojos, se llevo un susto peor, y deseo regresar al agua, pues frente a el estaban tres encapuchados de negro, con horribles mascaras, solo atino a reconocer a una, Bloodmary, por su cabello rojo, ahora ya no portaba un antifaz, su mascara era igual blanca con un orificio para el ojo magico, que se encontraba clavado en Harry, y en el lado izquierdo tenia dibujada con carmesi el ala de una mariposa, Harry se miro el pecho, y su detector de tenebrismo estaba teñido de un profundo color negro, y luego giro la cabeza y Arbazu Kan habia sido sometido, ahora estaba amarrado con gruesas cuerdas

¿Porr que lo ayudas?- pregunto enfurecido el licantropo -!No viaje mil kilometros para nada¡, voy a matarlo y entregarselo al señor tenebroso aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-

Entonces asi sera- sonrio Bloodmary del otro lado de su mascara, su voz se escuchaba escabrosa, contrariamentea la que utilizaba cuando no tenia su mascara

Bloodmary abrio su capa envolvio con ella al licantropo

Eres un animal que finge ser humano- sonrio mientras se escuchaba como Arbazu se retorcia y gemia de dolor- tu derrota nos mostro que no eres util como mago, asi que espero que seas util como animal-

Arbazu fue expulsado de la capa de Bloodmary, no se movia y respiraba con dificultad, pero aun asi tenia mas la pinta de ser un cadaver, Harry ya no sentia las manos, y miraba a su alrededor, y Albia aun estaba inconciente, bajo el peso de ese monolito de metal, y Kossete yacia a su lado, desmayada, Bloodmary olteo a ver a Harry, y su ojo magico vovio a clavarse en sus ojos verdes

Mira podemos hacerlo esto del modo dificil, como en la rivera del lago o este, si aceptas, les respeto la vida a los fenomenos con los que te juntas y mato aqui mismo a Arbazu-Kan, pero si te niegas, voy a liberarlo en el concierto que esta del otro lado del pueblo, imagina la masacre, cuantos inocentes se veran afectados, y todo sera tu culpa, por no querer aceptar el ofrecimiento de Jorgunmamder, asi que tu decides-

¿Por que les interesa tanto?- pregunto Harry con enado -¿Que me garantiza que no es una trampa?

Por que aunque yo quisiera, yo no puedo matarte- respondio la mortigfaga con vaguedad -y matarte es lo ultimo que quiero, asi que tengo un dilema con mis demas compañeros mortifagos, pues en lo unico que piensan los otros es como asesinarte, sin embargo, el señor tenebroso esta haciendo mal las cosas, el cree que sus actos egoistas no afectaran nada, pero el no se da cuenta que hasta el mas minimo acto es tomado en cuante por el destino para- de pronto Bloodmary callo, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debia -¿Por que siempre que estoy frente a un Potter se me suelta la lengua, en fin, haremos como que no dije nada, ¿entonces que vas a hacer?-

Harry guardo silencio y cerro los ojos

Nada- contesto -Has lo que quieras, matame aqui mismo-

¿Ustedes no escuchan?- bufo Bloodmary -Que no sea mi deseo acabar con tu vida no me impide hacerte sufrir lo indecible, pero mi esperanza sigue que un dia te daras cuenta de que los buenos no son tan buenos como crees, mira a tu protector, Albus Dumbeldore, te ha ocultado muchas cosas-

!Callate¡-

No Harry, no voy a guardar silencio, por que creo que ya es hora de que vayas enterandote de todas las cosas ue los ancianos callan, nadie sabe por que el señor tenebroso va tras de ti con tanta insistencia, en el verano, cuando Aberforth y sus fenomenos te secuestraron, se puso como un autentico demente, pues decia que "no te podia sentir", y esta temeroso de que llegues a descubrir todo el poder que tu lado materno te confiere, o acaso crees que tus ojos verdes son solo de adorno- otra vez Bloodmary guardo silencio, pero esta vez lo hizo para disfrutar del gesto de desconcierto de la carra de Harry, y se dio cuenta de algo -Te propongo un mejor trato, tu te unes a Jorgunmander y yo te digo todo lo que se, pero no te apures, no hay necesidad de que me contestes ahora mismo, tomate tu tiempo-

!Muerete¡- exclamo Harry

Por fortuna y desgracia, la muerte es un don que se me ha negado, asi que no voy a poder complacerte- dijo la mortifaga -pero es hora de que hagas pagar al buen lobito por su atrevimiento, asi que de todos modos vas a tener que matarlo, ¿por que, por que me he devorado su alma, ahora es solo un animal salvaje lleno de furia y miedo, pero amos a hacerlo mas interesante-

Bloodmary aparecio un cuchillo en su mano y le hizo un corte a Harry en la palma de la mano, y con su mano, embarro el hocico de Arbazu Kan de la sangre de Harry

Ahora, te va a perseguir hasta matarte, asi que te recomiendo dos cosas: o buscas alguien quien te defienda o lo matas, por que despues de que cabe contigo, va a seguir con todas las personas que se le cruzen-

Harry no sentia las manos, tenia agua en la nariz y las oidos le zumbaban, provocndole un agudo dolor de cabeza, y se preunto ¿como diablos sucedio todo eso, y lo mas importante ¿donde estaban los Dumbeldore en ese instante, pero Bloodmary se arreglaba algo en la mascara con mucho cuidado, pero luego, parecia sostener la mascara con su mano, y apuntaba a Harry

!Finite Incantem¡- pronuncio y de inmediato Harry recupero la movilidad en todo su cuerpo, pero mlas manos le dolian, de hecho todo el cuerpo le dolia, Blodmary se quito la mascara

Para que veas que no estoy bromeando, antes de que inicie tu calvario, te voy a dejar algo en que pensar- dijo con la sensual voz que Harry le conocia con anterioridad- si sobrevives, preguntale a Albus Dumbeldore quien es Mary Elizabeth Potter, y tambien preguntale por que mi rostro es asi-

Y al decir esas palabras, se retiro el cabello del rostro y miro a Harry a la cara, y era hermosa, esos ojos almendrados, esos ojos verdes eran iguales a los suyos, pero no podia ser, esa mujer, esa criatura,no podia ser, sin embargo frente a el estaba la viva imagen de Lily Evans, era la copia identica de su madre, y a pesar de la siniestra sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro era plenamente hermosa, Harry queria morirse ahi mismo, pero Arbazu Kan comenzo a tener espasmos, parecia que se recuperaba la conciencia, Bloodmary se coloco de nuevo la mascara, y volteo a ver a Harry

Que te diviertas pequeño, sinceramente esperto que vivas lo suficiente para que tus dudas se resuelvan- dijo Bloodmary con falso aire maternal -y recuerda, no importa cuanto te arañe o te golpee un licantropo, si te muerde, estas frito, y ustedes dos-dijo voltendo a ver a los otros dos encapuchados -vigilen al buen Harry, y luego me contaran si sobrevive-

Y sin decir nada desaparecio, los encapuchados tambien le dirijieron una mirada y siguieron a Bloodmary, e inmediatamente despues, Arbazu Kan se reincorporo, y era como la mortifaga habia dicho, ahora parecia una bestia salvaje fuera de sus cabales, "corre hasta Francia" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero Harry se tento en la ropa, y en la bolsa de su chaqueta sintio su varita, y con los dedos rotos, intento tomarla, lo que le causo gran dolor, sin embargo, el pulgar y el anular de la mano izquierda no estaban tan lastimados, por lo que tomo la varita, y le apunto al hocico de Arbazu-Kan

!Incarcero¡- y una cuerda se ato en torno al craneo de Arbazu-Kan, impidiendole abrir el hocico, Harry volteo a ver Albia y Kossete aun estaban inconcientes, y lo que tenia que hacer era correr, correr hacia el bosque prohibido y ya ahi, ya veria, pero lo importante era salir de ahi a toda costa

Mientras tanto en el concierto:

El escenario estaba vacio nuevamente, el staff de The Lone Wolfman hacia los ultimos preparativos para que este celebre pseudo licantropo diera su espectaculo musical, y las chicas volvieron a salir a comprar jugo de calabaza, que ahora costaba treinta galeones el litro, pero para Neftis solo diez, y comentar del chisme que se corria en el concierto entre los alumnos de Gryffindor

Harry Potter dejo plantada a Cho Chang en las tres escobas, Andy Jones dice que Dennis Creevey la vio entrar con Harry y que este salio y no ha regresado, y esta sonsa aun lo esta esperando en las tres escobas- dijo Cadica y junto con Neftis rieron maliciosamente

¿No se han puesto a pensar que la mala suerte de Cho pueda ser contagiosa?- pregunto Ginny

Por favor Ginevre, no me arruines el momento- le reprocho Cadica

Pero Ginny tiene razon Cadi, ya ves, parece que todos los de Ravenclaw tienen mala suerte, ¿y si si es contagioso?-

No es contagioso, pues si lo fuera lo diria en el libro donde copie el hechizo- refunfuño Cadica para defenderse

Pero dices que no tenia el contramaleficio- señalo Ginny

Si arrancaron la hoja, de la pagina 106 se salta a la 109, pero no debio de ser nada importante- dijo Cadica para desestimar -ya les dije que ya mande a pedir una copia del libro, pero no le esta llendo tan mal, no ha sufrido ningun acidente que ponga en riesgo su vida-

Yo no lo digo por ella, sino por Luna, ella tiene tanta ilusion de volver a ganar la copa de las casas, aunque nosotros vamos a ganar, se me hace injusto que por culpa de la mala suerte de Cho ella no ea los puntos que gana-

Esta bien, solo de aqui a Hallowen, lo prometo, en cuanto me llgue el libro le quitamos el maleficio- dijo Cadica derrotada -¿Pero podemos ponerle otro maleficio igual de feo?-

No- exclamo Ginny

Menos feo- pregunto Cadica

No-

Regularmente feo-volvio a pregunta Cadica

Que no-

Solo un poquito feo, poquitito- pregunto Neftis con inocencia

.Ay Neftis a ti no puedo negarte nada, esta bien, un maleficio solo un poquito feo, como hongos en las uñas de los pies o caspa o algo por el estilo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ok- dijeron las dos aprendices de brujas

y hablando de Luna, ¿Ya se tardo?-

En la entrada de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, Luna disfrutaba obserando maravillada de los colores de las envolturas de las bromas, pero no entraba, y desde el interior de la tienda, Fred y George la observaban igual de intrigados a ella

¿Que tanto le vera?- le pregunto Fred a su gemelo

No se, quiza esta usando drogas- dijo George

No, no creo, ella no necesita drigas para ponerse asi- comento Fred

¿De que hablan?- pregunto la misma Luna Lovegood provocando que los gemelos dieran un respingo que los levanto del suelo- Asi han de tener la conciencia chicos- sonrio Luna

Callaos Corvina, que tu secreto no esta seguro con nosotros- sonrio Fred

Ah eso, ya no me averguenza mi segundo nombre, es parte de mi, y me hace especial, ¿que ustedes no tienen un nombre especial?- pregunto Luna con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo que los gemelos se incomodaran

Nosotros no tenemos nada de que avergonzarnos, llevar el nombre de nuestros tios nos enorgullese- dijo Fred

¿Ah si?- pregunto una incredula Luna -¿como esta eso?

Pues es "la historia verdadera de la famila Weasley-Prewett"- dijo Fred

Si, hasta hemos pensado muy seriamente en escribirla ganariamos un paston como escritores de telenovelas cursis- sonrio Fred

Bueno, para no hecertela larga, cuando mama esperaba a Bill, ¿si conoces a William, el pelirrojo melenudo con pinta de rockero, bueno en ese tiempo, mi mama fue el blanco de quien tu sabes, pero mis tios, los hermanos de mi mama, saliero al rescate, aunque los despedazaron, permitieron que otros siete Weasleyes vinieran al mundo con su noble sacrificio- explico George

A veces me es dificil pensar del mundo sin nosotros- añadio Fred

Por eso es que mi hermano se llama Gideon Frederick y tu servidor de llama George Fabian, en honor a los Prewett caidos en batalla-

¿En serio?- exclamo Luna sorprendida -¿Y con sus hermanos es lo mismo?-

Mas o menos, Bill y Percy llevan los nombres de los abuelos, Bill del abuelo Leonard y Percy el de el buen Ignathuis Prewwet, Charlie y Ronnie se llaman como los hermanos de papa: Uther y Bilius, y de Ginny ya te sabes la historia, se llama Ginevre por la buen abuela Weasley

!Que dios la tenga en su gloria- exclamo Fred en corillo

y Molly por mama y la abuela Molly-

¿Que interesante¡- exclamo Luna sorprendida, como si eso fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

¿Nos estas tomando el cabello?- pregunto Goerge con el ceño fruncido

Claro que no, todo le que se relacione a la famila Weasley me interesa, al fin y al cabo mi mejor amiga es una Weasley-

Bueno, a mi me vasta, a ti no Gorge-

Por ahora si- sonrio este -¿una galleta canaroio Lovegood, la casa invita

Harry salio corriendo dando tumbos, con el hombre lobo detras de el, como un animal hambriento, con la varita en su traumatizada mano izqyuierda, y con la suerte a cuestas, pues prodigiosos tropesones lo habian salvado de mortales zarpasos en tres ocaciones, y para llegar siquiera a las afueras del pueblo rumbo al bosque prohibido, tenia que pasar frente a la tienda de los gemelos, por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza corrio en esa direccion, con el furioso hombre lobo a sus espaldas

Dentro de la tienda de sortilegios, Fred y George interrumpian su platica con Luna

Oye hermano mio, acaso ese no es el buen objeto del deseo de Ginny- pregunto Fred

Afirmativo estimado compañero de placenta -comento George¿Pero que hara ahi caminando como si todo el cuerpo le doliera de los mil demonios?- dijo Fred

¿Y si le preguntam?- dijo Luna

Esta bien, me suena logico- sonrio Fred y salio a la calle seguido de su hermano al tiempo que Harry tropesaba, Fred corrio a ayudarlo, pero volteo hacia la direcion de donde provenia Harry, y tomo una coloracion casi igual a la del marmol

¿Que sucede hermano?- pregunto George, pero comprendio de inmediato al ver al mismo lugar que su hermano -!Rayos¡, espero que sea pure eso que siento en los pantalones-

¿Fred, ¿George, ¿son ustedes?- pregunto Harry tratando de enfocar

No somo dobles contratados para las situaciones peligrosas- dijo Fred con sarcasmo

!Impedimenta¡- exclamo George, pero el licantropo desvio el hechizo con su varita como si fuera un basura -!Ay mamita¡

!Silveristactus¡- exclamo Harry por reaccion y una estaca de plata se le calvo en la pierna al licantropo, que se detuvo para arrancarsela, pero Harry no le dio oportunidad-Silverstactum¡ ,Silverstactum¡ ,Silverstactum¡-

Las tres estacas hicieron blanco en el licantropo, y lo hicieron caer

¿Lo podrian someter?- susurro Harry -¿Alguien podria llamar al profesor Dumbeldore?-

Los gemelos actuaron de inmediato, pero Fred miro con extrañeza la aparicion de dos perros, uno blanco y uno negro, pero no le presto mas importancia y dejo que se acercaran, pero el perro blanco mordio en la pantorrilla al licantropo, provocando que este se levantara de un respingo y le diera un duro zarpaso a Fred, Harry tomo aire

Vete George, yo me hago cargo- dijo Harry

Me temo que no- dijo George -¿Como quedaria mi reputacion si se enteran que no quise ayudarte?-

Ademas, mama nos mataria- añadio Fred levantandose, por suerte el zarpaso solo resulto en un rasguño

Harry sonrio, era lo menos que se hubiera imaginado, quia ahora podria solventar ese problema

!Que bien!- exclamo Luna saliendo para sentarse en la banqueta frente a la tienda -!Sabia que esto iba a se mas interesante que ese tonto concierto¡, ¿necesitan ayuda?-

!Ve por el profesor Dumbeldore¡- exclamo Harry

Solo intente ser amable, por que de ninguna manera pienso moverme de aqui y ver como te enfrentas a un licantropo a plena luz del dia- le reprocho Luna- ¡Me lo perdi en la colina y ahora no pienso perdermelo de nuevo-

Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿como puede haber un licatropo a plena luz del sol?- pregunto Fred atqueando las cejas

Pues no se tu "F", pero son malos para el negocio, mira toda la clientela se va- comento George molesto

Arbazu se arranco las estacas de plata, pero Harry estaba seguro que eso lo harua caer, y le disparo con su varita todas las que pudo, haciendolo caer apenas unos palmos, pero se movia, retorciendose dolorosamente

Si yo fuera licantropo, a mi tmbien me doleria- señalo Fred

Estoy de acuerdo, ahora vamos a someterlo y a llamar al buen Amos Digorry, y a ti buen joven Potter, tenemos que darte atencion medica, no me gusta el color de esas manos-

¿Eso fue todo?- exclamo Luna desilucionada -¿No va a ver explociones ni golpes, ni hechizos expectaculares, ¡pues yo me voy!-

Luna se levanto desilucionada y se encamino al concierto con paso veloz, volteando de ves en cuando a sus espaldas.

Fred se disponia a amarrar al licantropo con cadenas, cuando los perros volvieron a aparecer, y le ladraban con fuerza a Fred, Harry tenia un mal presentimiento, pues Bloodmary habia dejado dos mortifagos vigilandolo, y esos animales no le inspiraban confianza, pues uno incluso muerde a Fred cuando este le intenta poner las cadenas al licantropo, y otro vuelve a morder al licantropo en la pantorrilla, provocando que este se levantara, y diera un espectacular rugido a pesar de tener el hocico amarrado

!Quitate¡- le grito Harry, y le volvio lanzar varias estacas de plata, que se incrustaron en el brazo de Arbazu

¿Esto les enseñan hoy en dia e la escuela?- murmuro Fred aparentando mostrarse indiferente -A mi nunca me enzañaron a conjurar estacas de plata, voy a enviar mi protesta al consejo escolar de Hogwarts-

Harry ya no le contesto, pues se habia hechado a correr rumbo al castillo, el licantropo tomo su brazo, y en vez de arrancarse las estacas, se arranco el brazo, regalandole a los gemelos una imagen asquerosa, sin embargo, de inmediato, comenzo a crecerle un nuevo brazo en lugar del otro, Fred intento lanzarle un hechizo, pero de pronto se vio inmovilizado, sin comprender por que, George intento ayudarlo cuando lo vio caer, pero al igual que su hermano, se vio imposibilitado para actuar, pero dos encapuchados aparecieron

No lo pueden ayudar- se limito a decir uno de ellos, y sin mas, se transformo en un perro blanco, y el otro en un can de pelaje azabache

Harry fue alcanzado por el licantropo, obligandolo a cambier de ruta, a su paso, la gente se daba cuenta de que un licantropo lo perseguia, y se encerraban a lodo y canto, "que alguien llame a Dumbeldore", pensaba, y en una de esas, se metio en una callejuela, decidido a frenar a su perseguidor, y en cuanto este aparecio, le apunto con su temblorosa varita

!Silveristactus¡- exclamo un par de veces, y ambos tiros fueron a dar a los ojos del licantropo, que se retorcio para quitarselos, sin embargo el plan de Harry ya habia dado fruto, lo habia dejado ciego, sin embargo eso no disminuyo la furia de la criatura, pues de inmediato, esta omenzo a olfatear, y se lanzo sobre Harry, llenandolo de golpes y arañazos

!Expelliarmus¡- exclamo Harry y el hechizo dio de lleno en el licantropo, que salio proyectado con tal fuerza que rompio una pared, la de las tres escobas, que de inmediato se convirtio en un mar de gente histerica, y Harry vio a Cho, sentada en una mesa, y fue como si coincidiera con el licantropo, que comenzo a olfatear y apunto la punta de su hocico hacia donde estaba Cho, y de inediato aullo, Harry vio aterrado que las cuerdas que le mantenian el hocico cerrado se habian roto, Harry supo que Arbazu iba a atacar a Cho

!Corre Cho, vete de aqui¡- le grito

Y la chica de Ravenclaw corrio hacia la puerta, pero como si se tratara de la peor suerte del mundo, se resbalo con el piso mojado de cerveza de mantequilla derramada, y cayo boca abajo, y Harry sintio que todo comenzaba a moverse en camara lenta, y a pesar de que lo inetnto por todos los medios, sus hechizos fueron insuficientes y Arbazu Kan le clavo sus colmillos a Cho en el hombro, y la sarandeo con violencia, la chica de Ravenclaw lloraba y pataleaba, pero eso solo parecia molestar mas al licantropo ciego, Harry intento detenerlo con su varita, pero la gente que se movia histerica dentro del cabeza de cerdo se lo impedian, el licantropo arrastro a Cho hacia la calle, Harry se preguntaba por que nadie hacia nada por ayudarla, pero los gritos de dolor y deseperacion de Cho le llegaba por encima de los de la demas gente, y un sentimiento de culpa comenzo a a invadirlo, provocando que cayera en la deseperacion, pero sin dudarlo, cruzo las tres escobas siguiendo al licantropo.

Pero al salir a la calle, la deseperacion se le sumo a un horrible dolor que lo invadio al ver las condiciones en que en unos instantes, pues le habia desgarrado la ropa, y la habia mordido en todo el cuerpo, la piel de Cho parecia roja a causa de su propia sangre embarrada, pero esta no estaba inconciente, aun sosollaba, mientras el licantropo caminaba describieno un circulo a su alrededor, la brisa cambio de direccion, arratrando el aroma de Harry hasta la nariz de Arbazu Kan, y este dio un gruñido y dirigio su hocico hacia Harry, pero este le apunto con su varita, y lo fulminaba con la mirada, sin embargo le preocupaba mas Cho, pues a su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse un charco de sangre

Harry lo apuntaba, esperando atentamente un movimiento para atacarlo, ahora no dudaria en volarle la cabeza, y cuando el licantropo ataco, se convirtio en un alfiletero de estacas de plata, y Harry se sorpendio, pues ninguna de esas estacas habia salido de su varita, y al voltear a ver, Aberforth y sus colaboradores estaban en los techos de las casas cercanas, la cara de Aberforth irradiaba furia, Bella Dona aparecio al lado de Harry

¿Mi hermana?- pregunto con frialdad

Harry no contesto, camino hacia Cho, Bella Dona se dio cuenta de la precencia de la chica de Ravenclaw y su estado, y se acerco al demacrado licantropo, que a poesar de las heridas, se arrastraba para atacar a Harry, por lo que Bella Dona lo clavo al piso con otra estaca de buen tamaño a mitad del cuerpo

Harry intento cargar a Cho, para llevarla al castillo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron, y callo al suelo con ella encima, Bella Dona desaparecio, dejando a Harry solo, la gente comenzaba a tranquilisarze y acercarse a ellos, Harry no comprendio por que Cho habia sido atacada, pero al ver la camisa que traia puesta, no pudo eitar pensar que el licantropo se guiaba por el olfato, y confundio a Cho por ello, entonces bajo su vista hacia Cho, y esta se habia desmayado, pero noto que tenia varias mordidas muy feas en todo el cuerpo

¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto una anciana

Harry no contesto pero era obvio que si

!Esta niña necesita ayuda- grito la anciana la darse cuenta de la sangre, unas manos le arrancaron a Cho de los brazos de los brazos de Harry

¿Como se llama?- pregunto la anciana -¿A quien avizamos, ¿Como te llamas?-

De pronto sintio como otros brazos lo cargaban a el, no sabia ni le importaba a donde iban, pues la culpa de que Cho hubiera sido atacada era solo suya, otra vez, alguien habia sufrido por su culpa.

¿Como te llamas?- pregunto la anciana con tono irritante

Ella se llama Cho Hitori Chang-

¿Y tu, ¿como te llamas?-

No importa- susurro Harry

En la cabaña de Hagrid, este compartia la hora del the con Ron y Hermione, hablaron de los centauros en el bosque prohibido, o de las nuevas sorpresas que tenia para su clase, y luego llegaron al tema que Hagrid habia decidido dejar de largo, sin embargo ahora era la oportunidad

Oye Ron, ¿Como se encuentra Harry?- pregunto con preocupacion

Pues bien, creo- contesto el pelirrojo

Yo no lo creo -intervino Hermione -Se la pasa mucho tiempo a solas, se escapa de la sala comun a horas de la noche, y luego esta lo de Cho y los rumores, sumando lo de las practicas de quidditch, me sorprende que haya aguantado-

¿Y han hablado con el?- pregunto Hagrid

Claro, un dia llegamos y le preguntamos, ¿Harry amigo, te gustaria contarnos como te sientes por la muerte de Sirius y mas al saber que ahora estas solo en el mundo y los unicos tutotres legales que tienes son esos horribles muggles, me imagino que Harry a de estar ancioso de contarnolos- dijo Ron con sarcasmo

No seas tonto Ronald, ¿que tal si eso es lo que le hace falta?- se pregunto Hermione- forzarlo de alguna manera a hablar de eso con nosotros o con alguien-

Ron la volteo a ver, pero no enojado, sino mas bien evaluante

Tal vez cuando regrese, tendremos que esperar el momento para hacerlo- sonrio Ron y luego volteo a ver a Hermione y le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza -¿Quien lo diria, esa cabezota si sirve de mucho-

Hermione se mordio los labios, dispuesta a responderle, pero Hagrid intervino para salvar a Ron

Supe del festival de musica en Hogsmeade, ¿por que no fueron?-

No lo se, desde que vi el cartel, me imagine que iba a ser algo muy aburrido, sin ninguna emocion ni nada interesante- dijo Ron sirviendose mas the

Yo igual, tuvimos mas accion ayudando a Fleur- añadio Hermione

Un vilento toquido sono en la puerta de la cabaña, Hagrid abrio y se trataba del profesor Snape y la profesora Spourt

!Rubeus, tenemos que ir de inmediato a Hogsmeade, se ha sucitado algo terrible¡- dijo la profesora Spoort

¿Que sucede?- pregunto Hermione

Un asunto que no es de su incumbencia Granger- dijo Snape groseramente- y Hagrid, el profesor Dumbeldore nos pidio que trajera su ballesta, podria ser de ayuda-

Hagrid obedecio, se coloco rapidamente su abrigo de piel de topo y tomo su ballesta y su carcaj de un rincon, y antes de salir, les dirijio una mirada a Hermione y Ron

Regresen al castillo, les enviare noticias cuando pueda-


	35. ¿Quien es 13?

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y CINCO**

**¿QUIEN ES 13?**

En el concierto, Luna llegaba a donde Ginny y sus amigas

¿Como nos encontraste?- pregunto Cadica desconcertada

Mis amigos me dijeron donde estaban- sonrio Luna con vaguedad -ademas, por su cabello, Ginny es facil de encontrar-

¿por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto Ginny

Tus hermanos prometian dar mejor espectaculo, pero Harry lo arRuino todo- dijo Luna con decepcion

¿Has visto a Harry?- pregunto Neftis

Sip- contesto Luna con despiste

¿Y esta con Cho?- pregunto Cadica

Al principio si, pero cuando lo volvi a ver estaba con compañia mas interesante- contesto Luna

¿Otra chica?- pregnuto Ginny

No, nada que ver Gin, pero parecia muy divertido-

"Un servicio a la comunidad, se nos ha informado que por causa de fuerza mayor, el primer festival musical de Hogsmeade se cancela, y para los alumnos de Hogwarts, su profesor de Cuidado de criaturas amgicas los espera en la estacion de trenes, por su comprension muchas gracias-

La rechifla no se hizo esperar, sin embargo un rumor se rego como polvora. licantropos en Hogsmeade. Nadie queria comprobar que ese rumor era cierto o no, y con un poco de desorden, los estudiantes de Hogwarts salieron del lugar con pasos rapidos.

Ginny y sus amigas vieron que era imposible ir a la estacion de trenes por la calle principal, asi que se arriesgaron a dar un rodeo por la plaza del pueblo.

Sin embargo, al pasar por ahi, se les vino el corazon a los pies, pues vieron como una chica ensangrentada era llevada en brazos hasta la casa del alcalde, y al pasar a unos metros de ellas, notaron con horror que se trataba de Cho, y atras, intentando caminar por su propio pie, estaba Harry, el cual tambien presentaba una lastimosa imagen, dando tumbos al andar, ensangrentado, aunque no era su sangre, pero las chicas no lo sabian, Luna no parecia tan sorprendida como las demas

Despues de todo si se divirtio- dijo sonriendo tontamente -bueno, ¿nos vamos?-

Las chicas de Gryffindor la voltearon a ver sorprendidas y ofendidas por su frialdad

¿Como puedes decir eso?- pregunto Cadica

Pues con la boca, con que otra cosa- respondio Luna -Ademas, si ustedes quieren quedarse, es su problema, si Ravenclaw va a perder puntos no va a ser por mi culpa-

Y sin mayor preocupacion, se alejo rumbo a la estacion de trenes

Creo que Luna tiene razon, ademas, miren, el preofesor Dumbeldore ya esta aqui, no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Neftis

Esta bien- dijo Ginny, aunque no sonaba muy convencida

Atras de Dumbeldore estaba la señoras Pompfrey, lo que hizo que Ginny al principio se tranquilizara, pero despues le entro una gran duda ue la lleno de miedo, pues,¿ que pasaria si descbria que encima de Cho habia un maleficio?

Muy renuentes, las tres se encaminaron a la estacion de trenes, donde los carruajes con esos caballos voladores invisibles los esperaban para llevarlos al castillo, Giny subio en el mismo que Luna, la cual parecia muy entretenida mirando hacia el horizonte y tarareando una cancion, cuando el carruaje comenzo a andar, Luna dejo de tararear

!Fue un hermoso dia, lastima por lo del licantropo¡- dijo como para si misma

¿Disculpa?- pregunto Cadica irritda por la actitud de Luna

Disculpa, pero estaba sosteniendo una conversacion inteligente- sonrio Luna -!conmigo¡

Ginny observo a su amiga horrorizada, pues no era la manera en que se comportaba normalmente, ella no era grosera con las personas, y mucho menos con ellas, sin embargo, Luna comenzo a tararear otra vez, ignorandolas el resto del vamino al castillo

Harry fue llevado a la casa del alcalde de Hogsmeade, un brujo llmadao Ian Marsden, y era viejo, rechoncho y muy gloton, siempre tenia en la mano algo que comer, para Harry era apenas la segunda vez que lo veia, sin embargo, este, sin soltar su bocadillo, coemnzo a dar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra, enviando lechuzas y regañando gente, Harry no le presto mucha atencion, pues su unico pensamiento estaba en Cho, pero fueron separados, Harry fue llevado a la oficina del alcalde, donde una elfina domestica aparecio, y sin decirle nada, comenzo a limpiarle las heridas, incluso ahogo un grito al ver las amoratadas manos de Harry, pero desde el otro ladode la pared se escuchaban los comentarios que hacian respecto a Cho ("lastima, tan bonita y que un licantropo la mordiera", "que diran sus padres" y cosas por el estilo,) las conversaciones atravezaban la pared, y Harry escuchaba completamente todo lo que decian, hasta que se escucho como abrian la puerta, y varios pasos entraban a la otra habitacion,

¿Que ha sucedido?- se escucho la voz de Dumbeldore, pero no parecia la de siempre, sino que destilaba un tono de decepcion

Algo terrible Albus- se escucho la voz del alcalde -Esta chica fue brutalmente atacada, y hay otro chico en mi oficina que no nos quizo dar su nombre, pero los testigos dice que fue el quien detuvo al licantropo-

¿Y donde esta esa persona?- pregunto Dumbeldore

Ya te dije en mi oficina- contesto el alcalde

No me refiero a Harry, sino al hombre lobo- dijo Dumbeldore

¿Harry, ¿HARRY POTTER?-exclamo el alcalde -Eso explica lo del licantropo-

No Ian, eso no explica nada, ahora si me disculpas, mi enfermera necesita examinar a la señorita Chang- dijo Dumbeldore -¿Poopy, podrias entrar?-

De inmediato Albus, pero voy a necesitar que salgan de aqui, necesito quitarle la ropa a esta pobre niña- dijo la señora Pompfrey con irritacion

Esta bien Poopy, yo necesito hablar con Harry, estare aqui a lado por si me necesitas-

Los pasos de Dumbeldore y el sonido del cerrar de la puerta le indicaron a Harry que se preparara, el colmillo habia dejado de rillar y volvio a su color original, la puerta de la oficina se abrio, y por ella entraron el profsor Dumbeldore, el alcalde Marsden y Hagrid, que en esos lugares tan pequeños se veia fuera de lugar, Dumbeldore no sonreia, y lo miraba a la cara, intentando verlo a los ojos, Hagrid se veia muy preocupado, y el alcalde era el unico con una estupida sonrisa en el rostro, y dehecho fue el primero en hablar

!Señor Potter, es un orgullo conocerlo en persona, y quiero agradecerle haber acabado con ese licantropo, le aseguro que este año lo propondre para la orden de merlin de tercera clase, tengalo por seguro-

Harry lo observo con desden, y no le contesto, en su lugar observo a la ventana mas proxima, y un cuervo postrado en el dintel no le dio buena espina, pues era uno de los colaboradores de Aberforth,

Hola Harry- dijo Dumbeldore con tranquilidad -¿Como van las clases?-

Harry apreto los puños de coraje, pensando "¿Como se atreve a decir eso', ¿como se atreve a preguntar semejante estupídes?"

Pues bien- dijo Harry con frialdad dsviando la mirada, pues sentia que la mirada de Dumbeldore buscaba la suya, para leer sus recuerdos, Harry cerro los ojos, fingiendo un dolor de cabeza

¿Aprovechaste el verano?- pregunto Dumbeldore en tono casi supliante

No, no se como puedo aprovecharlo en esa casa a la que usted me confino, con esos muggles divirtiendose a costa mia-

Esos muggles son tu familia- señalo Dumbeldore con rigor

La unica que es mi pariente es Petunia, y eso lo estoy dudando en estos momentos- dijo Harry de una manera por demas grosera y luego llego a su cabeza lo que le habia dicho la mortifaga, asi ue estubo a punto de preguntarselo, pero la señora Pomprfey interrumpio intepestiamente en la habitacion

!Albus, tenemos que llevar a esta niña a San Mungo inmediatamente¡- exclamo con preocupacion -!Ha perdido mucha sangre, y esa mordida en el cuello me preocupa, creo que esta infectada¡-

Muy bien, yo las llevare- dijo Dumbledore - Hagrid, podrias llevar a Harry de regreso al castillo-

Por supuesto Profesor- dijo el gigante

Ahora Harry, se que necesitamos hablar de esto muy seriamente, asi que te espero en mi despacho, cuando te sientas listo para hablar, Ian, gracias por tu hospitalidad- dijo al salir de la oficina

No fue nada- contesto este con gesto por demas pomposo -Es mas, pongo a mi dispocicion mi carruaje, para que lguen mas rapido a Hogwarts-

Gracias, ¿Nos vamos Harry?- pregunto Hagrid

Si, pero necesito hablar contigo un minuto a solas- dijo Harry madandole una indirecta al alcalde, y este la comprendio, pues de inmediato cerro la puerta abatido

¿Que sucede Harry? pregunto Hagrid preocupado

Dime Hagrid, te consideras mi amigo- pregunto Harry

Por supuesto- respondio el gigante -¿pero por que le contestaste asi al profesor Dumbledore?-

No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha hecho-

Pues te salvo la vida cuando eras pequeño-

Mi madre murio para salvarme la vida, el solo me escondio- dijo Harry con frialdad y luego volteo a ver a Hagrid con mucha seriedad, todo el cuerpo le dolia, pero la menra en que vio a Hagrid, provoco que este se sintiera incomodo e intimidado

¿Conocias a mis padres?- murmuro Harry -¿que tan cercano a ellos eras?-

Pues eramos buenos amigos, ¿pero por que me preguntas eso?-

Por mi madre, ¿dime, crees que ella fuera alguna vez un mortifago?

Hagrid palidecio ante la pregunta, y nerviosamente comenzo a mover los brazos

No- contesto, sin embargo no parecia muy seguro de su repuesta

No me mientas Hagrid- exclamo Harry con irritacion- no quiero que tu me mientas, por que si lo haces ya no tendre nadie en quien confiar

Hagrid bajo la mirada, pareia debatirse consigo mismo, sus labios se movian, pero no pronunciaban ninguna palabra

Mira Harry, yo conoci a tu madre en sus siete años aqui en Hogwarts, y era la persona mas opuesta a ser un mortifago que te pudieras imaginar, ella amaba la vida como no tienes idea- murmuro Hagrid con inseguridad -Si fuera de Hogwarts ella fue un mortifago, debio de haber sido su mayor secreto, pues a mi me demostro, arriesgando su vida tres veces que ella no comulgaba con las ideas de quien tu sabes-

Harry estaba enojado, pero la exprsion de desconcierto de Harry hizo ue su enojo se disipara rapidamente

Preguntale el profesor Dumbeldore, el te podra decir muchas cosas-

!No¡- exclamo Harry -El me ha ocultado mas cosas de las que deberia, mi vida seria mas sencilla de lo contrario-

Yo no lo creo- susurro Hagrid -Pero vamonos de aqui-

Su regreso al castillo fue discreto, nadie, a exepcion de las cuatro chicas de quinto curso sabian lo que habia sucedido, sin embargo la aucencia de Cho fue motivo de miles de rumores, sin embargo Harry se desconecto del mundo, ya que ingreso a la enfremeria, y decidio permanecer ahi, incluso le comento a la señora Pompfrey que no queria ver a nadie, esta accedio despues de arreglarle las manos, e impidio el paso incluso a Ron y Hermione.

En los pasillos la desparicion de Cho y el mutismo de Harry hacian la delicia de los chismosos, sin embargo, Harry prefirio permanecer a solas el fin de semana, por lo que regreso a la torre de Gryffindor el domingo en la noche, la sala comun estaba vacia, asi que se alegro de no contestar preguntas, y subio a su dormitorio donde corrio las cortinas para que nadie lo molestara, sin embargo, cuando cerro los ojos en esos dos dias, experimento por primera vez lo que era la occlumancia en pleno, pues sin el sortilegio, volvia a soñar, y en ambas ocaciones, Voldemort intento contactarlo, pero Harry se llevo una agradable sorpresa, al saber que habia avanzado tanto con su preparacion que era capaz de mantenerlo a raya, aunque horribles y bizararas imagenes de muerte acompañaron esos intentos, lo que por desgracia significaba que Voldemort estaba asesinando gente, no habia duda.

Al amanecer, una lechuza pequeña, un lindo mochuelo de plumaje rojizo aparecio en la ventana del dormitorio de Harry, y en sus patas llevaba un vociferador, Seamus abrio la ventana y el mochuelo deposito la carta en el regazo de Harry, pero desde su cama, Ron y Neville palidecieron al reconocer de que se tartaba: "un vociferador"

¡Tomalo y vete!- le sugirio Neville con apremio

Harry obedecio, pero el vociferador hizo un ademan de un gruñido y con su extremo mordio el dedo de Harry

!QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS POTTER¡ - exclamo el vociferador con una exclamacion que facilmente la podian escuchar en todo el castillo- !ESTO ES PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE QUE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO SABE, EL SIEMPRE SABE¡- rugio el vociferador -!ASI QUE HAS SOBREVIVIDO, NO PODIA ESPERAR MENOS DE TI, PERO AUNQUE EL SENTIDO COMUN Y LA LOGICA ME INDIQUEN QUE HAY QUE ASESINARTE, LA CHICA QUE FUE MORDIDA POR ESE ESTUPIDO LICANTROPO ME DIO UNA MEJOR IDEA, ASI QUE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO ESTA DE ACUERDO QUE HAGAMOS DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO, Y ESA CHICA SERA TU INFIERNO PERSONAL, SIN EMBARGO TODAVIA TENGO MILES DE PEQUEÑAS SORPRESAS PARA TI, ASI QUE NO TENGAS PRISA EN DESEAR MORIR, POR QUE DE TODOS MODOS TE LLEGARA EL MOMENTO EN QUE VAS A DESEAR QUE ESTA LLEGUE, Y SERA CUANDO NOSOTROS INTERVENGAMOS, PUES QUIZA LA CHICA HAYA LOGRADO SALVAR LA VIDA, PERO , ¿PODRA VIVIR CON LO QUE SU VIDA SE ESTA CONVIRTIENDO, POR QUE DE ELLA SU VIDA COMO TAL HA ACABADO, ASI QUE AHI TIENES UNA PRUEBA MAS, INTENTA SALVAR EL ALMA DE ESA NIÑA, Y POR NINGUN MOTIVO BAJES LA GUARDIA, POR QUE TE ESTAMOS ACECHANDO MAS CERCA DE LO QUE TU Y ESE ESTUPIDO DE DUMBLEDORE CREE- y con una estridente carcajada, el vociferador se autodestruyo

Harry volteo discretamente a ver a sus compañeros, y a exepcion de Ron, los demas lo observaban con la mitad de miedo y la otra mitad intrigados por el mensaje de la carta

¿Entonces si hubo un licantropo en Hogsmeade?- pregunto Neville -¿A plena luz del dia?-intervino Dean

¿Y tu peleaste con el?- dijo Seamus

!Dejenlo tranquilo¡, ¿quieren?- exclamo Ron saliendo al quite

Harry le agradecio el gesto a su amigo y le sonrio debilmente, Ron le regreso el gesto y tambien le sonrio

¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto Ron

Harry solo asintio

Vamos a la cocina, no creo que sea sensato ir al gran comedor- dijo Ron mientras se vestia con sus ropas de clase

En otro instente, Harry hubiera tomado con extrañeza la actitud tan madura de Ron, pero estaba demasiado abatido para pensar en eso, y con movimientos torpes, se vistio, mientras Dean y Seamus comentaban algo a sus espaldas, sin embargo, sintio como la mirada de Neville lo siguio en todo momento hasta que abandono la habitacion.

En la sala comun, se toparon con Hermione, que parecia llevar bastante tiempo esperandolos, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, los acompaño hasta la cocina, y tras entrar, observaron como los elfos domesticos hacian los preparativos para el desayuno, algunos se mostraron gustosos de ver a Harry y a Ron, pero la mayoria, cuando reconocieron a Hermione, muchos la fulminaron con su mirada o la miraban como si fuera algo muy peligroso

!Señor Harry Potter¡- exclamo un elfo domestico desde el otro extremo de la cocina

Ron y Hermione notaron que los elfos domesticos a los que habia liberado Tisbe Tartarus, se encontraban ahi, igual colaborando con las labores, sin embargo, se distinguian claramente por que contrastaban con las togas de los demas elfos, ya que ellos, al igual que Dooby, vestian ropas con estridntes contrastes (por no decir mal gusto), sin embargo, estos no repararon en la precencia de los magos

¿Que se le ofrece señor?- pregunto Dooby con mucho entusiasmo

Harry quiere desayunar aqui- dijo Hermione -y nosotros le vamos a hacer compañias-

Como usted diga señorita, enseguida les sirvo la mas rica comida que pueda conseguir- dijo el elfo domestico y de inmediato se perdio entre una multitud de togas

Harry sentia las miradas de sus amigos sobre de el, pero cuando los volteaba a ver, Hermione fingia que leia su enciclopedia de runas antiguas, y Ron encontraba muy interesantes las manchas del techo.

Ginny se levanto tarde, y camino al gran comedor, esperaba que los rumores acerca de lo sucedido con Cho indundaran el ambiente, pero se llevo una sorpresa, pues en la sala comun escucho que habia ya un nuevo profesor de vuelo, y al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor, se podia escuchar el revuelo del interior, y al entrar, se fijo de reojo a la mesa de profesores, y habia un chico solo un poco mas grande que ella sentado al lado del profesor Flitwick, su cabello era corto, a la moda y en su cabello portaba unas gafasde aveador, su ropa era deportiva, y sus ojos eran de pupilas carmesi, Ginny volteo a ver a Cadica, y esta casi se pone a brincar de la emocion, y al parecer no era la unica, pues varias chicas y chicos cuchicheaban con emocion desmedida

!Mira a la mesa de profesores Ginny¡- le dijo Neftis al alcanzarlas

Pero Ginny estaba mas preocupada, pues en la mesa habia tres lugares vacios, sin embargo se topo con una personita que estaba mas feliz y emocionada que todas las demas, pues Madeline Radamanthys sonreia a plenitud, pero Ginny sintio la necesidad de voltear a ver a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Gwyneth Radamanthys era la imagen opuesta de su pequeña hermana, incluso Ginny sintio al urgente necesidad de apartar la vista ente la fulminante mirada de la Slytherin

¿Que hara ese tipi aqui?- pregunto on frialadad Vilandra mientras se servia algo de leche, pero todos los que la rodeaban la voltearon a ver con duros gestos de incredulidad, incredulos de sus palabras

¿Como que quien es ese tipo?- pregunto Cadica ofendida -Es Jonathan Radamanthys, el mejor cazador que existe en todo el mundo hoy en dia-

Ah ese- dijo Vilandra sin darle la mas minima importancia

Y entre platicas, el deayuno transcurrio con relativa normalidad, pero cuando los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse para dirigirse a sus clases, el profesor Dumbeldore tomo la palabra

Muchacos, muchachos, como ustedes saben, la profesora Hooch esta triunfando como entrenadora en Japon, sin embargo, su puesto ha sido cubierto con una exelente persona, asi que deseo que colaboren con su nuevo profesor, el señor Jonathan Radamanthys-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y JonathanRadamanthys se levanto para agradecer la cortecia de los aplausos, y Ginny se dio cuenta que parecia muy aenado por tal recibimiento, como si no estuviera acostumbrado.

Harry y compañia se integraron a sus clases con toda normalidad, pero Harry parecia andar en otro mundo, pues en encantamientos provoco que Neville se inflara hata cinco veces su tamaño, pero no paso a mayores.

A la hora de la comida, Ron se desaparecio al finalizar la clase, y Hermione lo llevo hasta su arbol preferido, para descansar debajo de su sombra, Harry sentia que era como aquella ocacion en cuarto grado, despues de que Voldemorrt regreso, pues entre los tres hbia tal entendimiento que no era neesario hablar, y Harry lo agradecia, Hermione se recargo en el tronco del arbol y abrio un libro, Harry se recosto en el piso y se entretuvo con las formas de las nubes, y aunque sentia que Hermione estaba a punto de acribillarlo con preguntas, esta se contenia y de vez en cuando le dirigia una mirada, al poco rato aparecio Ron, con una cesta de comida, ue sin duda Dooby le habia enviado, y sin decir palabras, los tres comieron, Sin embargo Harry decidio romper el silencio

¿Hoy tenemos practica capitan?- dijo con falso entusiasmo

Por supuesto, despues de Hallowen vamos contra Slytherin, quiza un duro entrenanmiento despues de cenar sea lo que necesitas para despejar tu mente- bromeo Ron

Por cierto Ron, Jack Sloper me dijo que te avisara que no va a poder asistir toda la semana a las practicas, por sus examenes- dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de su libro, que era "el moustroso libro de los moustros"

Pues haber si juega de titular contra Slytherin- dijo Ron con dureza

La campana sono, indicandoel fin de la comida, por lo que los tres chiocos se encaminaron al castillo, pues les tocaba Transformacion, sin embargo, en la entrda del castillo, los esperaba Madeline Radanmanthys junto a su hermano mayor, Jonathan, Ron no lo podia creer, sin embargo se contuvo para evita actuar como un fanatico desquiciado,

!Harry, Harry¡- exclamo feliz la niña

Los tres se acercaron, sin embargo Hermione no lo noto, pues iba inmenrsa en su lectura

!Mira Harry, el es mi hermano Jono, quiero que te conosca- sonrio la pequeña Gryffindor con entusiasmo

Que tal- dijo Harry con fingido entusiasmo

Mucho gusto, Madeline me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Jonathan con una gran sonrisa -Conocerte es un privilegio-

No al reves- dijo Harry

El es el señor Ronald Weasley- dijo Madeline jalando a su hermano con insistencia

El capitan del equipo de quidditch de la casa de mi hermanita, aqui entre nosostros, ella es muy buena volando, seria una exelente cazadora- le dijo a Ron susurrante -Claro que tendremos que esperar a que entre en elegibilidad- y le apreto la mano a Ron con fuerza -Claro que tambien es un placer conocerte, Made me cuenta tambien mucho de ti, incluso los chicos de segundo curso a los que les di clase me contaron de tu hazaña en el ultimo partido de quidditch, sin duda eres muy bueno-

No tanto como tu- balbuceo Ron tratando de parecer despreocupado, sin embargo el rubor en sus mejillas delataban que estaba muy apenado

Hermione cerro su libro y se topo con las rojas pupilas de Jonathan, pero estas le incomodaban

Se parece mucho a sus hermanas profesor- le dijo Hermione

¿Profesor?- exclamaron Ron y Harry

Si, el profesor Radamanthys va a darnos clase de vuelo, escuche al profesor Dumbeldore cuando se lo dijo a la profesora McGonogall-

Bueno, me halaga que se hable de mi- dijo el nuevo profesor un poco apenado -bueno, espero verlos en clase, ¿nos vamos Madeline?-

Si Jono, tengo muchos lugares que enseñarte y quiero que conoscas a mi amiga Ginny- dijo la pequeña, que parecia en verdad feliz de estar junto a su hermano

Al verlos alejarse, los tres coincidieron que Jonathan Radamanthys era todo lo contrario a Gwyneth, pues era mucho mas sencillo y cordial

!Quiza Gwyneth sea la oveja negra de la familia¡- comento Ron

Y Harry y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo con eso totalmente

Todo parecia regresar a la normalidad, y con la llegada de Jonathan Radamanthys, los rumores acerca de lo sucedido con Cho pasaron a segundo plano, pero al finalizar la clase de transformaciones, la profesora McGonogall llamo a Harry para hablar con el

Señor Potter, el profesor Dumbeldore me ha pedido que le pregunte acerca de sus clases particulares- le pregunto la profesora con su estricto aire casi marcial

Mas o menos- contesto Harry con desaire y muy poco animo-Pero creo que voy progresando-

Bien, bueno, siga practicando, ¿no tiene alguna duda?-

No profesora, creo que no-

Bueno, le hago esta pregunta por que la señorita Granger me comento que usted planea retomar la tutoria en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y quiero que sepa que cuenta con mi autorizacion en caso de que usted decida continuar-

Gracias profesora, pero la profesora Delacour esta haciendo muy buen trabajo- dijo Harry un poco iritado

De todos modos, el profesor Dumbeldore me pidio que le comunicara que el salon que usted ocupo el curso anterior queda a su completa dispocicion en el momento que usted asi lo decida, bueno, eso es todo, vaya a su siguiente clase- dijo la profesora recogiendo sus libros del escritorio y saliendo por delante de Harry.

Tal platica le resulto un poco extraña a Harry, pues no conseguia atinar por que tan de repente habia decidido hablar con el de tal tema, pero algo le dolia, pues Dumbeldore no habia sido quien hablara con el, nuevamente utilizo un emisario en lugar de hacerlo el mismo, una vez mas, estando ambos a tan cerca, Harry se sentia mas distante que nunca del director.

Asi paso una semana mas, entre la aucencia casi total de Harry, en todos lados parecia solo prestar su cuerpo, sumido en sus pensamientos, y era una actitud que comenzaba a desesperar a todos los que lo rodeaban, la unica cosa que parecia regresarlo a la normalidad era el quidditch, pero a pesar de eso, solo se hablaba con Ron y Hermione, Ginny intento entablar conversacion con el, pero lo unico que logro fue una triste sonrisa de Harry, no mas.

Durante su clase de pociones, mostro mas atencion a los escarabajos que se retorcian en un frasco que a las indicaciones de Snape, la oporuna ayuda de Hermione lo salvo en varias ocaciones de un duro regaño por parte del profesor, sin embargo, cuando estaba por finalizar la clase, aparecio en mazmorra el mismisimo profesor Dumbeldore, con su semblante de tranuilidad intacto, saludo a los alumnos, pero Harry ni siquiera se levanto del asiento, y seguia mirando a los escarabajos, y cuando sono el timbre, se disponia ser el ultimo e salir, cuando Snape se lo impidio

Un momento Potter, el profesor Dumbeldore quiere tener una palabra contigo...y conmigo- dijo con rendor en su voz

Harry le dirigio una mirada a Ron y Hermione, y estos salieron hasta el ultimo, sin embargo, Snape les cerro la puerta en la cara y sello la habitacion

Muy bien Harry- dijo el anciano mago- Es hora de que veamos cuanto has avanzado en el dominio de la occlumancia, Severus me ha contado cosas muy interesantes, asi que vamos a ver que tan bien lo haces, ¿No tienes inconveniente?-

Harry no contesto, solo nego con la cabeza

Muy bien Severus, cuando quieras-

Snape no habia dicho ni una sola palabra y se puso frente a Harry, mirandolo con odio a los ojos, Harry se preguntaba por que no habia utilizado el pensadero antes, ¿que ya no temia que pudiera ver algo embarasoso en sus recuerdos, sin embargo, rapidamente vacio su mente de esos pensamientos

!Legeremenens¡- pronuncio Snape, y por primera vez, la sensacion fue distinta, pues era como si el mismo pudiera ver hacia dentro de su mente, sin pensar en nada, solo sentia como algo fuera de ese lugar en dode se encontraba intentaba ayanar con violencia su espacio, y estaba casi seguro de que jamas podrian vencerlo, sin ambargo algo raro paso, pues sintio un extraño calor, y un ave blanca paso por su mente, y esta abrio un torrente de recuerdos que llegaron a la mente de Harry, sin embargo este no se desepero, pues "cerro" el torrente de inmediato, sin embargo una imagen quedo libre: Bloodmary mostrandole ese rostro identico a el de su madre.

La conexion entre Harry y Snape se interrumpio, el profesor de pociones tenia la cara empapada en sudor, sin embargo la expresion en su rostro jamas la olvidaria: estaba asustado, palido como fantasma, por su parte, el se sentia bien, no habia cansancio ni otro signo de agotamiento

Muy bien Harry- comento Dumbeldore con un tono de orgullo en su voz- ya casi has dominado a la perfeccion la occlumancia, ahora dime,¿has tenido otra vez sueños con Voldemort?-

Un par de veces- contesto Harry -pero no ha podido hablar conmigo como lo hacia antes, de alguna manera lo detengo, pero no puedo evitar ver lo que hace, quiza el haga lo mismo y este viendo lo que estoy haciendo ahora-

Muy probablemente- dijo Dumbeldore -sin embargo no hay que verlo desde ese punto, por que al parecer tu puedes acceder a sus pensamientos estando tu en estado de vigilia y el totalmente despierto, jamas te ha contactado cuando tu estas completamente despierto-

Pero eso no quita que el señor tenebroso tal vez pueda ver atravez de Potter señor- intervino Snape con mordasidad

Eso si que es menos que imposible Severus- señalo Dumbeldore con confianza -¿no crees que hubieramos sido los primeros en saberlo?-

Snape se quedo callado, aunque parecia molesto, asintio

Bueno Severus, parece que eres un excelente maestro, Harry te estara muy agradecido- dijo Dumbeldore, pero Harry queria gritar que no era asi, el podia dominar la occlumancia no gracias a Snape, pero no podia refutarselo, pues tendria que revelar todo lo que sucedia a sus espaldas, por lo que solo movio la cabeza con desden

¿Puedo irme a comer?- pregunto Harry fastidiado

Claro, claro, hay algo que tu profesor y yo tenemos discutir, pero quiero que sepas que muy pocos magos han podido dominar la occlumancia en tan poco tiempo y con tan buenos resultados- le dijo Dumbeldore

Gracias- dijo Harry friamente -lo tendre en cuenta para la proxima vez que me ataque un mortifago-

Harry salio de la mazmorra, y Hermione y Ron lo esperaban, ambos habian dejado de hablar al erlo salir, Harry sintio como si hablaran de el

Eso comienza a molestarme, ¿sabian?- dijo este con irritacion -siento que hablan a mis espaldas-

Disculpa Harry- se apresuro a decir Ron -pero no todos los temas de nuestras conversaciones giran en torno a ti ¿sabes?-

Entonces dejen de hacer eso, cada vez que los encuentro, estan platicando y lo interrumpen cuando yo aparesco-

Lo sentimos- se apresuro a decir Hermione, pero Harry sintio que lo decia mas por librarse de la situacion que por que deberas lo sintiera

Los tres llegaron al gran comedor, y las miradas de muchos estudaintes se clavaron en el, Harry las ignoro y se sento en el extremo de la mesa mas cercano a la salida, pero sin prestarle importancia, hubo movimiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, y frente a el, cuatro chicas de quinto curso tomaron asiento, Harry se molesto, y las volteo a ver con dureza a Ginny, Cadica, Neftis y Vilandra, que parecian muy nerviosas

¿Que quieren?- les pregunto Ron con rudeza

Hablar con Harry hermano- le contesto Ginny

Pues si no lo han notado el no quiere hablar con nadie- les dijo Ron

Harry movio la cabeza, y por un instante, pareciera que estuvo a punto de sonreir, sin embargo se limito a servirse asado de cordero

Pues deja que sea quien nos lo diga- le dijo Ginny con irritacion

¿De que quieren hablar?- pregunto Harry sin voltear a verlas

De lo que paso en Hogsmeade- se adelanto a decir Vilandra un poco temerosa, pero mas nerviosa que nada

No es de su incumbencia- le dijo Harry con dureza, La chica se mordio el labio, lo que llamo la atencion de Harry- ¿o si?-

Por supuesto que no- intervino Cadica -Por que tiene que interesarnos lo que le haya pasado a esa pesada de Chang-

¿Entonces por que me preguntan que paso en Hogsmeade si no les interesa lo que le haya pasado a Cho?- pregunto Harry con enojo

Ninguna de las cuatro chicas supo que contestar, Harry las examino con su fulminante mirada

Pierden su tiempo- les dijo despectivamente -no les voy a decir absolutamente nada a menos que me digan por que les interesa saberlo-

Cadica parecia muy ofendida con la actitud de Harry, y le sostenia esa mirada fulmianante, sin embargo, Ginny, Neftis y Vilandra parecian muy contrariadas

Harry termino de comer y salio del gran comedor, seguido de Ron y Hermione

No tienen que seguirme a todos lados- les dijo Harry

Pero queremos hacerlo- le dijo Ron

¿Que no tienen otras cosas mas importantes que hacer?- les pregunto irritado

Pues tu eres nuestro amigo y te consideramos importante- le comento Hermione -ademas, ¿que nos garantiza que no vas a hacer una locura si te dejamos solo?

¿Como que?- pregunto Harry irritado

Ir a Londres por ejemplo, a San Mungo a ver como se encuentra Cho- señalo Hermione

¿Para que?- exclamo Harry -¿Para que un mortifafo me siga, la relacione conmigo y la asesine, no, no lo creo- dijo con sarcasmo

Hermione comenzaba a molestarse, pero esta vez era Ron quien funcionaba como su tranquilizador, susurrandole algo al oido, lo que parecia tranquilizarla.

La campana marco el inicio de las clases, y se encaminaron al campo de parctica de vuelo, donde Jonathan Radamanthys les daba su segunda clase, pero como profesor novato, sus clases parecian mas entrenamientos de quidditch, a lo que muchos respondian con entusiasmo, sin embargo la mas renuente era Hermione, pues aunque habia mejorado, su desempeño era el mas pobre de todos. incluso Neville la superaba, cosa que no le hacia gracia, y menos frente a Gwyneth Radamantys, que dibujaba una sonrisa burlona cada vez que se volteaban a ver.

Sin embargo, sobrevino una sopresa en la siguiente clase de cuidados de criaturas magicas, pues Hagrid los llevo a un prado cercano, donde habia construido otro corral, donde habia lo que a primera ista era un burro comun y corriente

Muy bien, treinte puntos al que me diga que animal es este- dijo Hagrid con entusiasmo, volteando a ver a Hermione significativamente, nuevamente su mano y la de Gwyneth Radamanthys se alzaron, y Hagrid le dio preferencia a Haermione

Es un asnaklidos, el jumento incansable, oriundo de la india y...-

Gwyneth Radamanthys ahogo una risita burlona que interrrumpio y molesto a Hermione, pero esta volteo a ver a Hagrid

Me temo que esta vez no le diste Hermione, señorita Rdamanthys, ¿me haria el favor?-

Esta criatura es un Anakelades, y es un asno de origen mesopotamico, lo ocupan por su capacidad magica de poder levantar hasta mil veces su propio peso- dijo Gwyneth con un gesto de superioridad muy molesto

Correcto, bien, treinta puntos para Slytherin- dijo Hagrid un poco renuente -bueno, alguien me puede dar algun otro dato-

Hermione alzo la mano de nuevo, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, del coraje y la verguenza de haber sido derrotada por Gwyneth

Los pelos del "anakelades" son utilizados para fabricar tunicas de combate, por la resistencia de sus tejidos, asi como para varitas magicas en la zona de medio oriente, por las mismas cualidades magicas- contesto Hermione

Bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor, ahora el trabajo de hoy consiste en realizar un esquema completo de este amiguito, mientras yo le uito algunos parasitos-

Que fastidio- murmuro Malfoy lo suficientemente audible para los oidos de medio mundo, sin emargo, esta vez Hagrid reacciono

¿Te parece aburrdio Malfoy?- sonrio picaramente el semigigante -pues te has ofrecido de voluntario para una tarea que sin duda estara a tu altura-

Malfoy se acerco malhumorado y se acerco a la empalizada del corral, donde Hgrid tenia un frasco del tamaño de una cubeta en las manos

Yo tenia pensado untarle este unguento mata pulgas a mi buen amigo jumento, pero como te has ofrecido muy voluntarioso, te dejo esa responsabilidad- gruño Hagrid -me imagino que lo encontraras divertido, y por cierto, ponte unos guantes de piel de dragon, no te va a perecer tan divertido, lo que me recuerden, muchachos, anoten lo siguiente: entre los tantos parasitos que se pudieran encontrar en la piel de un anakelades, estan las pulgas fenicias, que son capaces de chuparles toda la sengre en unas horas si es que llegan a morderlos, por eso recuerden siempre utlizar sus guantes cuando realizen una expulacion, ahora, toma un poco de este unguento, Malfoy, y procura que todo su cuerpo quede bien cubierto-

Hagrid abrio el frasco, y con "slop", un nauseabundo olor invadio todo el lugar, era un olor penetrante, como el de petroleo con huevos podridos y vomito

¿Oye Hagrid, que demonios es eso?- pregunto Hermione tapandose la nariz

Es una invencion mia, pus de bubetuberculo concentrada conbinada con yemas de manticora y vomito de dragon-

¿Por los activos acidos del vomito?- pregunto Hermione

Asi es, si el buen Filis tiene pulgas, estas no van a saber ni que les pego- sonrio Hagrid mientras observaba como Malfoy se debatia para untar el menjurge al juemnto, el cual pastaba apaciblemente, sin que el olor pareciera molestarle, sin embargo, al posarle las manos, Malfoy era muy brusco, lo que molesto a Filis, el cual comenzo a encabritarse e incluos tiro a Malfoy, provocando que su tunica se embarrara de la melcocha, todos los Gryffindors se burlaron de el, y aunque no lo demostraba, Hagrid parecia reirse por dentro, pero solo hsta que Malfoy se mancho a si mismo con su propio vomito, Hagrid intervino

Esta bien Malfoy, hiciste lo que pudiste- sonrio Hagrid benevolentemente - cinco puntos para Slytherin-

Hagrid se puso sus propios guantes y con eficaz rapides, embadurno al jumento con el apestoso unguento, y cerro el frasco

Harry, ¿podrias ayudarme?- pregunto Hagrid -¿me traerias un par de cubeas de agua?-

Sin embargo Harry se acero a Hagrid, y con su varita hizo aparecer un barril lleno de agua y un par de cubetas

Bueno, eso tambien esta bien- dijo este un poco apenado -toma una cubeta, hay que enjuagarle esta porqueria-

Harry le hecho un vistazo a el pelaje del asno, y en algunas partes, pulgas del tamaño de pequeños botones se retrcian y caian muertos al piso, Hagrid comenzo a enjuagar al jumento, y este aceptaba con docilidad las caricias de Hagrid, sin embargo, Harry cayo en cuenta de algo, pues todos los demas estudiantes estaban ocupados en su esquema (Pansy Parkinson estaba ocupada en Malfoy) y nadie les prestaba atencion

¿Te encuentras bien compañero?- pregunto Hagrid con un susurro -Me hubiera gustado podido ayudarte contra ese lobo, en mi opinion merecia ue lo sacrificaran ahi mismo, pero Dumbeldore le perdono la vida-

A Harry eso le entusiasmo, podia matarlo con sus propias manos

No te preocupes Hagrid, me las pude arreglar yo solo- comento Harry que vaciaba una cubeta de agua en las manos de Hagrid

Pero ahora corres mas peligro que nunca- comento Hagrid- el profesor Dumbeldore me comento que has tenido varios encuentros con los caballeros de Walpurgis, y hay algo referente a eso que tal ez si te pueda decir-

Harry lo volteo a ver sorprendido

No te preocupes Hagrid, si en serio no puedes, no te martirices lo comprendo- le dijo Harry

Ese es el problema Harry, se mucho mas de lo que creen y deberian permitirme saber- dijo Hagrid muy contrariado

No te entiendo-

No te lo puedo decir aqui, ya sabes, por que los arboles tienen oidos, pero ven esta tarde a mi cabaña, cenaremos juntos y te lo contare-

Esta bien- contesto Harry dubitativo -recordando los dotes culinarios de Hagrid -solo voy a dejar mis libros e ir por los de astrologia-

Esta bien- sonrio Hagrid

La clase termino, y camino al castillo, Hermione iba hecha una fiera

¿Como pudo esa?- rugio -Se supone que todos los animales vienen en el libro, ¿por que no estan en el mio?-

Ron dio un respingo, que de inediato Hermione interpreto como de culpa

!Ronald Bilius Weasley¡.¿acaso tu tienes algo que decir?-

Si y no- gimio este aterrado

Explicate- rugio Hermione

Te juro que te lo iba a decir, pero se me olvido por tanta tarea-

¿Decirme que?-

Que tu libro y mi libro se pelearon cuando estaba copiando la tarea, mi libro gano por supuesto, pero le aranco la hoja donde venia lo del burro superfuerte ese-

Heremione ahogo lo que parecia ser un berrinche de proporciones apocalipticas, y en su lugar, solo le dirigio una mirada de reproche a Ron

Solo quiero que pienses que privaste a Gryffindor de treinta puntos- le dijo friamente

Harry encontro eso divertido, pero le preocupaba, ¿pues desde cuando Ron se mostraba tan sumiso con Hermioe, sin duda algo habia pasado durante el verano en la tienda de los gemelos en el callejos Diagon, a lo mejor..., no no podia ser, primero en infierno se congelaria, que Ron aceptara ue ya habia una chica que le gustaba, y al verlos discutiendo de esa manera, sus sonrisa cresio

¿Tu de que te ries?- le gruño Hermione

De nada- contesto Harry con fingida inocencia

Bueno, ya sonries, eso es un avanze- comento Ron, camiando el tema

No hagas eso Ron, no cambies el tema, que aun no acabo contigo- le dijo Hermione

Mira que tarde, hay que ir al estadio- dijo Ron con despiste

yo los lacanzo mas tarde, quede con Hagrid para la cena- interrumpio Harry

¿Podemos ir?- pregunto Hermione

Si, pero me invito a cenar- contesto Harry, y en el rostro de sus amigos se dibujo una crispada expresion de asco

Recorde que tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione

y yo recorde que habia olvidado pulir las varitas de mi escoba, creo que no voy a poder ir, ¿me disculparias con Hagrid?- dijo Ron esperanzado

Claro, pero con una condicion- sonrio Harry

La que quieras-

Sube mi mochila-

Harry regreso a la cabaña de Hagrid, y toco a la puerta, pero el silencio e el interior le parecio extraño, sin embargo, Hagrid aparecio fuera de su cabaña

Que bueno que llegas- le dijo su amigo -Sali a ver a "nuestro asunto" en el bosque pero pasa que hay mucho que decirte-

Hagrid le abrio la puerta, sin embargo fang no salio a recibirlo atropelladamente como acostumbraba, sino estaba hechado y dormia placidamente

¿Se te antoja una taza de the?- le pregunto Hagrid

Harry asintio, Hagrid asintio y de inmediato le sirvio torpemente una taza rebosante, pero luego puso una cara muy seria

Harry, antes que nada quiero que me prometas que lo que te voy a decir no salga de este cuarto, lo que yo se uiza te pueda ser poco o muy util, no lo se, pero tambien uiero que me prometas que sea cual sea tu desicion, tu solo te dediques a estudiar de aqui en adelante, ¿vale?-

No te prometo nada, pero voy a tratar- le dijo Harry

El profesor Albus esta en contra que se te revelen muchas cosas, pero creo que es necesario que sepas toda la verdad, pero el ataque ue sufriste en la casa de los muggles y aqui, en la ruvera del lago, me revela algo de la identidad y los propositos de tus atacantes-

¿Propositos de mis atacantes?-exclamo Harry

Harry, este es un tema un poco escabrozo y complicado, pero yo hubiera preferido que el mismo profesor Dumbeldore hubiera sido quien te lo dijera-

Al grano Hagrid-

Pues es que tus padres, y tu, y ellos, bueno, tienes aun un familiar vivo, una hermana- dijo Hagrid con inseguridad

Harry cerro los ojos, y se limpio los oidos. ¿Acaso escucho bien,

¿Tenia u familiar vivo, ¿Una hermana, eso era ridiculo, ¿por ue nadie se lo habia dicho, ¿o por que se lo estaban ocultando, era tan inverosimil, no podia ser

!¿Tengo una que?¡-

Bueno, bueno, no es una hermana, bueno si es tu hermana, lo que quiero decir es que es tu hermana pero no lo es- dijo Hagrid -Pero en lo que respecta a todo el mundo, ella es tu hermana, sin embargo no es hija natural de tus padres, y de cierta manera, se puede decir que es adoptada, y esa niña es la causa por la ue James y Lily tuvieran que escapar tres veces de Lord Voldemort, sin embargo el tio Albus no quiere...-

Un momento- exclamo Harry y con su varita apunto a Hagrid -!Finite Incantem¡-

El chorro de luz se impacto en Hagrid, provocando que este cayera de espaldas al piso, provocando que en su impacto al suelo, toda la cabaña se tambaleara, pero Hagrid se mantuvo en guardia

Sal de ahi- exclamo -sal de ahi si no quieres que te lastime Albia-

No puedo creerlo, te atreviste a lanzarle un hechizo a tu bruto amigo y a confundirme con mi estupida hermana!Visibilis¡- exclamo una voz dulce pero a la vez fria y hueca, era Bella Dona Dumbeldore

¿Por que hiciste eso?- le pregunto enfurecido -¿No podias habermelo dicho tu en persona?-

Una mueca de burla se dibujo en su rostro

Si, pero eso no hubiera sido divertido- dijo la bruja con frialdad -sin embargo, tu estupido amigo gigante no tenia pensado decirte eso, pero un pobre gato herido lo hizo bajar las defensas, y unas gotas de veritaserum le aflojaron la lengua- dijo la bruja

No habia necesidad de eso- le dijo Harry

Tu no conoces a estas bestias como yo- le dijo Bella Dona con desprecio - pero no vengo a eso niño, vengo a ponerte en aviso, por que ahora no solo Voldemort esta detras de ti, pero no creo que le importe mucho que los caballeros de Walpurgis esten tramando algo contigo, sin embargo, nos imaginamos que el mismo Voldemort ha de estar un poco apremiado por no poder tener acceso a tus emociones, sin embargo tienes que estar conciente de que esa conexion que ustedes comparten no puede ser borrada ni extirpada de ninguna manera, pero te dije todo esa informacion basura por que Albia nos dijo algo muy interesante...-

Antes que me lo digas, ¿donde esta tu hermana?- le interrumpio Harry groseramente

La idiota de mi hermana acompaño al abuelo a Marsella, a enterrar a Chip en la cripta de su familia- dijo Bella Dona con desinteres -Ademas, se siente tan mal que ha pedido permiso para dejar de ser tu tutora-

¿Entonces quien me va a enzeñar Occlumancia?- pregunto Harry

Nadie- contesto Bella Dona- el abuelo considera que ya has aprendido lo suficiente, asi que pasaremos a las enzeñamsas de la batalla-

¿Y quien me va a enzeñar?-

Yo misma, y considerate afortunado- le dijo Bella Dona con desprecio -aunque personalmente no veo por que hay que preocuparnos tanto por ti, tan solo eres un mago mas. Bueno ¿donde me quede antes de que me preguntaras por la buen Albia!Ah si¡, a pesar de todas las precauciones que el abuelo puso en ti para que no pudiera leer tu mente, descubrimos que varias veces ha intentado entrar a tus recuerdos sin tu consentimiento, pero eso no es lo mas grave, pues escucha y presta atencion, el tio Albus puede saber donde estas en cada momento y saber lo que estas haciendo en todo momento-

Harry rio burlonamente

No te creo- le dijo a la chica- el profesor Dumbeldore no haria eso y menos sin mi consentimiento-

Bella Dona lo miro divertido

¿Tu todavia crees en San Nicolas y el conejo de Pascua?- le dijo divertida y cruelmente -El tio Albus te tiene mas que hechizado con todo tipo de conjuros, y por alguna razon ha levantado un muro en tu propia mente que es solo un poco menos que infranqueable, ¿para que, para aislar algunos recuerdos muy peligrosos para el si los llegaras a descubrir y recordar-

!Eso es ridiculo, no voy a escuchar ni una mas de tus patrañas¡- exclamo Harry enojado - Me estoy dando cuenta que ustedes solo quieren enemistarme con el profesor Dumbeldore-

¿Y que ganariamos con eso?- le pregunto Bella Dona sarcastica- pero esta bien, te doy el beneficio de la duda, sin embargo, dime, con tu entrenamiento de occlumancer deberias haber descubierto uque existen recuerdos muy importantes, dime, ¿recuerdas cuando Voldemort ataco a tus padres?-

Harry asintio con la cabeza

Eso es bueno, ahora dime, ¿recuerdas algo anterior a eso?-

No, nadie puede recordar de cuando era un bebe- contesto Harry

¿Eso crees tu?- exclamo Bella Dona -Pues yo opino lo contrario, yo incluos puedo recordar el dia que naci, y sin la necesidad de el entrenamiento que te dio Albia asi que...-

Hagrid se movio, Bella Dona se transformo en gato, ella tambien era animago, pero ella no era blanca, sino de un pelaje pardo, sin embargo, algo que habia notado, es que los ojos de Bella Dona no expresaban ninguna emocion, aun en su forma de gato, pero Harry se presto a ayudar a su amigo, y al mismo tiempo Fang tambien recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia

¿Harry?- murmuro el gigante -¿Que haces aqui, ¿y que hago yo aqui?-

No lo se- mintio Harry -te encontre en el suelo cuando entre-

No vuelvo a comer esas raices- murmuro apenado el guardabosques -bueno, pero crei que te ibas a dilatar mas, pero que bueno que veniste-

Si, creo que llegue un poco temprano- dijo Harry un poco oncomodo

cierto, cierto, venga, que hay algo que tengo que mostrarte- le dijo Hagrid sonriente

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y Fang los siguio, pero en la mente de Harry retumbaban las palabras de Bella Dona, y se preguntaba si eso significaba algo mas, o si acaso Hagrid lo sabia, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que este lo habia guiado un poco adentro del bosque prohibido, donde se levantaba un descuidado garage, protegido fuertemente con un candado, el cul se abrio ante un toque del paraguas de Hagrid. y de inmediato saco algo de su interior, algo sobre dos ruedas cubierto con una manta, Harry se preguntaba que era, pero cuando le retiro la manta, la vista lo imopresiono, pues era una motocicleta cromada de color negro, con las letras "Grigori" en el lado derecho del tanque de gasolina

¿que te parece?- le pregunto Hagrid

Es magnifica-

Si, y es tuya- le dijo Hagrid -¿aun tienes las llaves que te envie en tu cumpleaños-

Harry asintio

Estan en mi baul- dijo Harry -¿Pero de donde la sacaste?-

Era de Sirius, y como el tu sabes...ya no esta, crei que lo mas senzato era dartela a ti-

Pues gracias, pero, ¿que voy a hacer con una motocicleta?- pregunto Harry

No lo se, pero no te la puedo dar hasta que cumplas los diecisiete- le riño amistosamente su amigo

.¿Puedo montarla?- pregunto Harry

Hagrid asintio

Y por ese instante, Harry se sintio libre de preocupaciones, pero al revisar la motocicleta que pertenecio a Sirius, se sintio nuevamente culpable, se habia obligado a si mismo en no pensar en el, ¿por que, ¿por que se olvidaba completamente de Sirius, ¿Seria que era cierto que de alguna manera el profesor Dumbeldore lo estaba manipulando?.


	36. La Transicion

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y SEIS**

**LA TRANSICION**

Los dias siguieron pasaron demasiado rapido para Harry, un nuevo gato rondaba los pasillo, pero a diferencia de la desaparecida "copo de nieve", el nuevo gato pardo era mucho mas arsico, pues no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, y sus encuentros con la señora Norris o Croshank eran seguidos con mucho interes por algunos apostadores del colegio, aunque no tenia nombre, pronto fue identificado como "la bestia", cosa que no le hacia ninguna gracia a Harry, ya que por las noches, muy adentro del bosque prohibido, la cruel Bella Dona hacia de las suyas, practicamente revocandolo en cada sesion, por lo que Harry tenia que asistir a clases y entrenamientos de quidditch haciendo enteresa de todas las fuerzas que le restaban, y la unica piedad que Bella Dona tenia para el era al momento de curarle las heridas que le provocaba, y con ese frenetico ritmo de vida, rapidamente paso un mes, y el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada se acerco a tan solo dos dias, sin embargo, parecia que muchos otros pensamientos complicaban su ya de por si interesante vida, pues hasta un mes atras, el se conformaba con ser el unico Potter vivo, pero tras enterarse de "los protocolos Evans", ver la cara de Bloodmary y saber que tenia una hermana, adoptiva, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una hermana, pero tambien, hasta ese momento no habia pensado en su familia, muchos otros chicos del colegio, especialmente los de Slytherin, se pavoneaban con respecto a su genealogia, por lo que en los pocos momentos libres en la biblioteca, y aunque Hermione le hacia ompañia de vez en cuando, Harry pasaba la mayor parte de este tiempo solo, buscando un poco de informacion de su familia, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Busco en cuanto libro pudo, "familias magicas de abolengo", "arboles genealogicos del mundo magico del pasado y del presente" y "personajes celebres del mundo magico", y encontro a un tal Philias Potter, una vieja orden de merlin de primera clase en el año 1590, por salvar a varias brujas de morir durante las uemas de brujas, que resulto ser una especie de tio suyo, y para desaburrirse, hojeaba libos de defensa personal en magia, para tener con que contrarrestyar auqnue sea un poco a Bella Dona, y en momentos, incluos llegaba a extrañar el maltrato de Albia que el de la hermana menor de esta, y a tal grado sentia punzadas de dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, que por su pensamiento llegaba entrar a la secion prohibida y encontrar un maleficio lo suficientemente efectivo y doloroso como para poder descansar un par de semanas.

Ya era viernes por la noche, la practica de quidditch fue exhaustiva, sin embargo, no le apetecia ser aporreado, por lo que casi se enclaustro en la parte mas apartada de la biblioteca, transcribiendo los deberes de transformaciones, pero un libro se le resbalo, y se agacho adolorido por este, pero sintio como una precencia calida se sentaba a su lado, y al levantar la vista, puso un gsto de seriedad, pues se trataba de Ginny

En serio comienzas a preocuparme Harry- dijo la sonriente pelirroja -cada vez te vuelves mas extraño, uno podria decir que te quieres convertir en una Hermione masculino-

¿Te crees muy graciosa?- le riño con fingida molestia

No, ya en serio, casi no te dejas ver, tus admiradoras se estan preocupados- dijo Ginny con picardia

¿Tengo club de admiradores?- pregunto Harry

Si, y el presidente es Collin Creevey- sonrio Ginny -y supe que Hagrid te regalo algo, ¿que fue?-

¿Por que todo mundo se entera de lo que sucede a mi alrededor?- pregunto un ceñudo Harry

El secreto es en saber a quien recurrir- le dijo Ginny- bueno, la verdad es que Luna se esta haciendo muy buena confirmando rumores, pero no supo decirme si te regalaron el burro incansable o algun otro bichejo "interesante"-

Pues esta muy errada- le dijo Harry - Hagrid no me regalo nada, solo me paso la motocicleta que era de Sirius- y en su gesto se dibujo un gesto de amargura

Ay Harry- murmuro Ginny con aprension y ternura -¿otra vez, no puedes ponerte asi cada vez que algo te recuerde a Sirius-

No lo puedo evitar, por mas que quiero algo se ancla, me siento culpable, y mas ahora que atacaron a Cho por mi culpa-

Ginny ensombrecio su gesto

¿Por que estas tan seguro que fue por tu culpa y no otra cosa?- le pregunto Ginny

Por que deje ciego al licantropo, y hubo un momento en el que solo se guio por su olfato, Cho tenia puesta una chamarra mia, yo creo que por eso fue que la ataco, ademas que no pude defenderla, asi que las evidencias demuestran que son mi culpa- punto Harry con amargura

Pues esta vez si que esta frita- apunto Ginny con desgano -parece que tiene la peor suerte del mundo-Pero no puedes culparte por todo lo malo...aunque los hechos indiquen que sea asi-

Gracias- casparreo Harry sarcasticamente

No en serio, es malo culparte por todo, ademas, tienes que darte cuenta que no siempre vas a estar ahi para salvar a todos- dijo Ginny

No. no es eso, se que incluso tu puedes defenderte sin mi ayuda- dijo Harry, provocando que Ginny le diera un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro -No pero lo que a mi me da miedo es que por mi culpa ustedes sean lastimados, no por mis actos o los suyos, si no por el simple hecho de que ustedes estan junto a mi-

Buen punto- murmuro Ginny- pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte si decides regresar a dar esas clases de defensa-

¿Tu tambien Ginny?- dijo Harry -Ya le dije a Hermione que Fleur esta dando muy buenas clases, ademas no tengo tiempo-

¿Pues que ta la pasas haciendo?- le pregunto Ginny -Si solo te la pasas rascandote la bariga-

Pues hago cosas-

Pues deberias reconciderarlo, asi ya pondrias de tu parte para que ya no te preocupes por lo que nos pueda pasar, ademas, todos creemos que eres un buen maestro- le dijo Ginny muy seriamente

¿Y solo veniste a la biblioteca a decirme eso?- le pregunto Harry

¿Por que todos los hombres se creen tan importantes?- pregunto Ginny un poco molesta

Bueno, vale, entonces me imagino que tienes tarea- murmuro Harry

Si, los TIMOs son una lata, ahora comprendo por que Fred y George solo sacaron tres, los maestros se ponen casi histericos con las tareas, incluso Hagrid no ha dejado tarea-

¿En serio?- dijo Harry con algo de desinteres -¿y de que estas investigando?-

De las ninfas-

¿Y que sabes respecto a ellas?- le preguto Harry

¿Que son la fantasia de Fred y George?- apunto Ginny

¿Ah si?-

Si, son malas, a ellos y a mi nos han dicho que son criaturas muy tenebrosas, con una insaciable sed de sexo, no respetan a muggle, mago ,bruja o animal, ellas arrasan sin distincion, pero tambien son la victimas mas propenzas a los traficantes de productoa magicos-

¿Y por que no pones eso en tu ensayo?- le pregunto Harry

Hagrid se esta poniendo muy exigente, y quiere ensayos mas completos "para llegar bien prepardos a los TIMOs"-

Bueno, hojala y te vaya bien- le dijo Harry con amargura-nos vemos en la sala comun, pues tengo una de esas "cosas" que hacer-

!Espera Harry¡- exclamo Giny antes que este casi saliera de la biblioteca, provocando un sonoro siseo de reproche por parte de la señora Pince, Harry se detuvo, y Ginny lo observaba, parecia que tenia una gran duda, sin embargo, en el ultimo momento parecio despejarla ella misma

Nada, luego te veo- le sonrio y camino hacia un librero, y oculto su vista detras de un libro, sin embargo cuando Harry salio de la bibliotaca, ella hizo lo mismo, y se encamino hacia el aseo se mujeres.

Harry subio a su habitacion , se cambio de ropa, y de inmediato se puso se capa invisble, y bajo a los terrenos del castillo, y con un camino que casi se sabia de memoria, llego a una zona soliatria dentro del bosque, donde una chica de pelo castaño lo esperaba sentada en muñod de lo que fue un gran arbol, y le dirigia una mirada de indiferencia a Harry

Si no quieres hacerlo de la manera facil, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera- le dijo amenazante haciendo una floritura con su varita, y Harry se lamento no heberse quedado en la biblioteca con Ginny

Mientras Ginny llegaba al aseo de mujeres del tercer piso, donde lo esperaba Vilandra, muy preocupada, y al verla, no pudo evitar practicamente volcarse sobre de ella con preguntas

¿Se lo dijiste, ¿que te dijo?. ¿no se enojo, ¿nos odiara para siempre?- le dijo

Ginny le dirigio un gesto amargo

No- le dijo apenada -No pude, en serio uise decirselo, pero no pude, el chico esta muy preocupado por otras cosas-

Pero decirle que fue nuestra culpa de que Cho haya sido atacada, despues de todo fue nuestro maleficio- le dijo Vilandra nerviosa

Si, pero como crees que lo va a tomar en este momento, no creo que quiera sentarse a tomar el the y conversar de que "su proyecto amoroso fue herido por culpa de la meniatica hermanita de su mejor amigo y las psicoticas amiguitas de esta"-

Yo no estoy Psicotica- exclamo ofendida Vilandra -Pero eso de que es su proyecto amoroso yo apuntaria "fue", Cadica me dice que voltea contuniamente a verte en los entrenamientos- le dijo en forma picara

Perfecto, ahora hasta Vivis se mete con mi vida amorosa- exclamo Ginny con amargura -Ademas, no creo que Harry piense en tener una novia-

Pero tu tambien pareces haber abrazado el celibato Gin- le bromeo Vilandra -Todos los chicos se mueren por ti y tu les regalas solo tu desprecio e indiferencia-

!Estas tomandome el pelo¡- le exclamo Ginny sorprendida -¿ademas quien va a fikarse en mi?-

No se, ¿a que chico no le gustria una novia con buenas notas, estrella en quidditch, con una figura agraciada y amiga de Harry Potter, no se creo que a ninguno- le dijo Vilandra

Callate, que me apeno- sonrio Ginny -Pero eso no cambia que tenemos que encontrar la manera de decirle lo que paso a Harry, ademas, hay que aplicarle el contramaleficio a Cho, ¿por que ya lo tienen verdad?-

Si, el libro llego ayer-

Bueno, entonces no hay nada mas que tomar una ducha e ir a dormir- dijo Ginny dando un peresozo bostezo -¿Quieres ir al baño de prefectos, despues de todo, te mereces bañarte ahi mas que yo-

Bueno- acepto Vilandra con desinteres, y se encaminaron a el baño de los prfectos, ubicados del otro lado del castillo.

Pero en un pasillo, escucharon mucho ruido, muchas personas habalndo en frances, Ginny reconocio la voz de Fleur entre tantas voces, y asomo la cabeza con curiosidad, y la vio en el centro del pasillo acorralada por muchas personas, objetos y criaturas, sin embargo, Fleur se veia contrariada, pero tambien parecia divertirse

!Guidicullo¡!Guidicullo¡!Guidicullo¡- murmuraba y estas personas u objetos se volvian volutas de humo, pero una de estas personas se dio cuenta de la precencia de Ginny y Vilandra y se encamino hacia ellas, en el camino, se topo con la profesora McGonogall que escribia algo en un pedazo de pergamino, Fluer tambien lo noto

!Vayanse de aqui¡- les dijo -!Los boggagts se me saliegon de contgol¡-

Sin embargo la advertencia fue un poco tarde, pues el boggart-profesora McGonogall le extendio una nota a Vilandra, en la que venia la letra "T" en rojo carmin muy grande, Vilandra sujeto con incredulidad la nota

No profesora, por favor, mejorare, mejorare, se lo juro- murmuro aterrada

Ginny la volteo a ver incredula

¿que no escuchaste, es solo un bogart!Ridikulus¡- exclamo y el boggart se convirtio en mil volutas de humo- ¿Acaso necesitas ayuda profesora?-

No tanto ayuda, pego si quieguen ganagse diez puntos, no estaguia mal que desapagueciegan a algunos de estos animalitos- sonrio Fleur

Ginny saco su varita y no les dio oportunidad no de transformarse, uno tras otro, convertia en uno a los boggarts, sin embargo, Fleur era quien la llevaba bomba, pues de algun lugar cercano a ella, los bogats continuaban saliendo y adquiriendo formas diversas, personificando los temores de Fluer, y entre tantos, uno tomo la forma de una anciana que tuvo mejores ayeres, con el cabello color palta y los ojos azules, sin duda la abuela de Fleur, pero con un aspecto de severidad que incluso los otros boggarts se apartaron de su camino

!Fleur Antoniette Delacour¡- exclamo el Boggart en frances -no te eduque paga que te convigtiegas en una cualquiega, tu abuelo se ha de estag guevolcando en su tumba, ademas, con unos pobgetones pelogojos, que decepcion-

!Callate "abuela", estamos en pleno siglo XX, ya no son tus tiempos

sonrio Fleur -!Guidicullo¡-

El boggart se esfumo, pero otro tomo su lugar, toamndo la forma de un espejo, Ginny lo reconocio, era Migog, el espejo magico

Tsk, tsk, tsk, ay Fleur, ¿donde erraste el camino, ¿en que me equvivoque?- dijo el boggart-espejo conn decepcion -Mira que escoger poliester y nylon, ue mala eleccion-

!¿Que?¡- exclamo Fleur, su voz se escuchaba asustada -!Jamas¡-

Ademas estas subiendo de tallas, ¿eres talla siete u ocho?-

!Guidicullo¡- conjuro Fleur ofendida- En vez de asustagme me estan haciendo enojag!gudidcullo¡!guidicullo¡-

Vilandra ya se habia incorporado a la accion, pero descubrio que los boggarts salian de un agujero en la pared, por lo que de inmediato hizo aparecer un tapoñ de corcgo del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, e hizo caso omiso a la figura del profesor Snape con otra nota con una gigantesca "T", y con la ayuda de su varita puso el corcho en el agujero en la pared, Fleur y Ginny acabaron con la mayoria de los boggarts, hasta reducirlos a un par, y el primero se decidio por Ginny y Vilandra, pero como lo habia solia suceder en esos casos, intento asustarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo, y se transformo mitad en un pergamino con una "T" y la otra mitad en Tom Ryddle, lo que resulto jocoso en vez de aterrador, y aguantandose las carcajadas, lo hicieron desaparecer, pero el boggart de Fleur se habia transformado en una copia de Bill

Solo te queria para divertirme- dijo el boggart con sinismo - regresa a Francia, por que de ninguna manera me voy a reconocer a esa criatura que llevas en el vientre-

Fleur palidecio, y bajo la varita, no parecia asuatada, pero esa imagen si la habia impactado de cierta medida

!Gui...gui...guidi...¡- Fluer estaba tartamudeando por la impresion

Ginny se enfado con el boggart, y le antes de hacerlo desaparecer, le lanzo la armadura queestaba mas proxima a ella

¿Como te atreves?- exclamo enfurecida -!Mi hermano jamas diria eso¡-

Fleur parecio reaccionar y leanto de nuevo su varita

!GUIDICULO¡- exclamo ella tambien molesta y el maltrecho bggart-Bill desapárecio debajo de la armadura convirtiendose en humo, pero Ginny se acerco a Fleur un poco dudosa

¿Estas bien, digo, ¿esta bien profesora?- dijo Ginny

Fleur le sonrio

Creo que se descubguio mi pequeño secgueto- dijo un poco apenada

¿Que quiere decir profesora?- pregunto Vilandra -pero ganamos diez puntos, ¿verdad?-

Pog supuesto, diez puntos paga Ggyfindog pog cada una- sonrio Fleur

No me cambies el tema- le riño Ginny -ese boggart con la apariencia de Bill dijo algo muy interesante-

Pues no es nada que me sogpgenda en absoluto- murmuro Fleur- solo confirma mis sospechas-

Ginny se quedo pasmada y sonriente

¿En serio?-

Fleur asintio igualmente feliz

¿Alguien me podria incluir en su platica?- dijo Vilandra algo molesta

!Pues que mi cuñada va a ser mama¡- sonrio Ginny llena de velocidad

No hay que emocionarnos, todavia no estoy seguga- dijo Fleur intentando impregnar sensatez en sus palabras -Pego mañana, a pgimega hoga voy a ig con madame Popfgey-

Pero si es verdad, quiero ser la primera en saber, ¿vale?-

Esta bien- sonrio Fleur, ahora si me disculpan, quiego tomag un baño antes de buscag el lugag donde se estan escondiendo los boggagts-

¿Por que, que paso?-

Nada, solo que un chico de tegcer cugso de Slythegin teme que un dgagon lo defeque, y te imaginaras que forma tomo su boggagt- dijo Fleur con molestia

Ginny y Vilandra soltaron una carcajada

Puede pagueceg ggacioso, pego al messiu Flich no le hizo ggacia limpiar todo ese tigadego, y mi mejog tunica de seda se mancho, y el desdichado bogagt se escapo, y al pgueceg, encontgo quien le hiciega compañia- dijo Fleur

Si, cuando dos boggarts se encuentran y hay obscuridad y mucho miedo a su alrededor, parecen conejillos de indias, se reproducen sin parar- apunto Vilandra con aire de sabelotodo

No te vas a ganar puntos por eso- le dijo Ginny -¿O si?

Pues aunque se los meguece, no se va a podeg...dagle todos los puntos que se meguece, pego cgoe que otgos diez puntos no le caegan mal a Ggyfindog-

Vilandra dibujo una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion

¿Profesora?-

¿Si señoguita Blackfigue?-

Le gustaria tomar un baño con nosotras en el baño de los prefectos-

Pog supuesto, me han contado magavillas de ese lugag-

Pues vamos- sonrio Ginny

Las tres caminaron hacia la estatua de Boris "el desconcertado", y Ginny dijo las palbras claves "jabon lima-limon", y la puerta se abrio, y al entrar, viero que en el "vestibulo" estaban las ropas de otra persona, por la corbata con vivos azules, y un collar de corchos, las tres dedujeron la identidad de la ocupante

¿Luna?- pregunto Ginny

Pero al voltear hacia la gran tina, la espuma era tan alta, y el vapor tan denso que no se veia absolutamente nada

¿Crees que haya regresado desnuda a su sala comun?- pregunto Vilandra -Por que yo sinceramente la creo capaz-

Si esa Luna es un personaje- sonrio Ginny

¿Que soy un que?- pregunto esta saliendo del agua con fantasmoagorica accion, haciendo que las tres chicas dieran un respingo -Estoy acostumbrada a que hablen a mis espaldas, pero esto es ridiculo-

Lo siento- murmuro Vilandra apenada

¿que sientes?- le regunto Luna

No vas a comenzar un debate filososfico Lovegood- le atajo Ginny -vine aqui a disfrutar de un baño y no me lo vas a arruinar-

Pero no te pongas asi- dijo Luna con los ojos humedecidos- ultimamente he estado muy sensible-

Lo siento, yo..- dijo Ginny

¿En serio, ¿que sientes?- le pregunto Luna recuperando de inmediato su actitud de despiste

Ginny casparreo y con un tic en el ojo, regreso al vestibulo y se quito la ropa para entrar a la tina, donde Luna jugueteaba con alegria, sumergiendose en el agua, Giny se envolvio en una toalla al igual ue Fluer y Vilandra, pero cuando, antes de entrar a la tina, Luna se acerco a Fleur, mirandola con detencion

Profesora Delacour, tengo una pregunta que hacerle desde el momento en que la conoci, ¿puedo?- pregunto Luna con suspicacia

Pog supuesto- sonrio Fleur

¿Sus pechos son reales o se los hizo crecer con algun tipo de hechizo agrandador?- pregunto Luna con su aire de despiste

Por un instante, hubo un incomodo silencio, sin embargo, Ginny y Vilandra esperaban con desinteres la respuesta, pero Fleur sonrio

Pog supuesto que son natugales- dijo la profesora sonriente -pego que quede clago que no baso mis loggos en mi apaguiencia fisica, aunque ayuden de vez en cuando- dijo Fleur rascandose la barbilla

Pero Luna seguia observando con atencion a Fleur, y con un desconcertante movimiento, puso su mano en el vientre de Fleur

!que hermoso¡- dijo desconcertando incluso a Fleur -¿Ya sabes como lo vas a llamar?-

¿A quien?- pregunto Fleur asustada ante la caricia de Luna a su vientre

Ni modo que a tu estomago- le contesto Luna -hay un bebe creciendo dentro de ti y va a ser hermoso!y es un Weasley¡-

¿En serio es un Weasley?- pregunto Ginny contentisima

Si Gin, mis manitas no me han mentido nunca, y si no me equivoco, tiene ya tres meses- dijo Luna

¿Como sabes eso?- le pregunto Fleur intrigada y analitica

No comienzes Fleur!estas esperando un hijo de Bill y solo eso importa ahora¡- le dijo Ginny contentisima

Tranquila Gin- le espeto Luna y luego volteo a ver a Fleur- ¿y lo sabe Bill?-

Ni yo misma estaba segura- contesto la profesora, pero luego sonrio -Cuando gurguese de Gumania se lo digue, de eso estoy seguga-

Mama y papa van a estar contentos- dijo Ginny

Calmate Ginny - le dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido -uno podroia decir que tu eres la que va a ser mama, deja a la profesora con su alegria-

Tienes razon, lo siento, pero la idea de que voy a ser tia, me llena de sentimiento-

Y a mi tambien- sonrio Fleur

Para celebrarlo, las reto a una competencia, vamos a ver quien soporta mas aguantando la respiracion bajo el agua- propuso Luna -les apuesto una comida en las tres escobas a que yo gano-

Acepto tu reto- sonrio Ginny

igualmente señoguita Lovegood-

yo tambien juego- intervino Vilandra, que habia pasado desapercibida hasta ese instante.

En el bosque prohibido, Harry caia por cuarta vez consecutiva, los hechizo se Bella Dona eran muy rapidos, certeros y dolorosos, y el ultimo de ellos, dio de lleno en las costillas de Harry, fracturandolas, imposibilitando a Harry para seguir, Bella Dona se dispuso a curarlo con su brusco trato mientras murmuraba

No entiendo como todo mundo te tiene en tal alta estima, te consideran un heroe, pero no durarias ni cinco minutos ante Voldemort-

por que...- Harry hizo un magao cuando Bella Dona le apreto el vendaje en torno a las costilla- ...auch, tu no temes pronunciar su nombre, el de Voldemort-

Por que es estupido, Voldemort no existe, es un juego de palabras que utiliza ese rastrero y cobarde de Ryddle para ocultar su origen- le contesto Bella Dona con malos modos -¿O nunca te has puesto a pensar por que sus mortifagos lo siguen, solo su circulo interno sabe la verdad, pero parece no importarles, ¿pero por que te estoy diciendo esto a ti, mi unica obligacion es entrenarte y evitar matarte en el proceso-

Harry comprendio lo que la chica quiso decir, y ya no le hizo mas preguntas, solo espero a que acabara de curarlo para regresar a el castillo a descansar, y vaya que lo necesitaba, pues tan solo faltaba un dia para el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, por lo que dolorido, con la posibilidad de tener una costilla rota, y sin haber podido siquiera hacerle un rasguño a la mas cruel de las hermanas Dumbeldore, regreso cabizbajo al castillo debajo de la capa invisible, precedido de "la bestia", hizo todo el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, con el unico objetivo de meterse a su cama y no despertar hasta el dia el mediodia del dia siguiente, sin embargo, en las escaleras, vio que una menuda figurita subia a prisa los escalones, era Madeline Radamanthys, no podia aparecercele asi nada mas, por lo que decidio esperar a que la chica se adelantara, pero se pregunto ue hacia una niña de primer curso tan tarde (eran alrededor de las once de la noche) fuera del dormitorio, pero sentado en las escaleras, se quiso incorporar, pero las piernas se le acalambraron, y las costillas comenzaron a punzarle como si quisieran quebrarse ahi mismo, y sintio alivio al escuchar como a lo lejos se acercaban las voces de Ron y Hermione, sin embargo ambos parecian discutir, y de una manera como no lo hacian hacia mucho tiempo

...Aunque sea su hermana Ron, esa Gwyneth no me inspira mucha confianza- le exclamo Hermione a Ron, parecia que ambos venian de hacer su ronda nocturna - todas las noches esta rondando por nuestro dormitorio-

Pero no esta rompiendo ninguna norma Hermione- le dijo Ron en tono consiliador- Y si te interesa mi opinion, Gwyneth solo esta demostrando que le preocupa su hermana-

Pues no lo demuestra, siempre ue estan junas, se la pasa limitandola, diciendole que hacer y no hacer, me fastidia- dijo Hermione -Ademas, ella es una Slytherin, ademas va a ser tu rival pasado mañana, y no deja de ser una Slytherin, ¿que tal si Madeline sin querer le da la contraseña de la torre y...-

¿Entren a robar?- pregunto Ron -Pues a mi no me perjudicaria, por que no tengo nada que me roben, ademas, te estas volviendo muy paranoica, deja de tomar tanto cafe, me imagino que solo le estas tomando mania por que esta desplazando como la sabelotodo de la clase- Ron guardo de inmediato silencio

¿Sabelotodo?- gruño Hermione

No quise decir eso, bueno si y no...es que es la verdad, no..es...mi ...punto de vista...no, no, noes que desde que tu no eres la primera, bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Ron apesadumbrado

Ay Ron- dijo Hermione con gesto enternecido -Si que sabes como hacerme sentir bien, eres un tonto-

Harry intento pedirles ayuda, pero el dolor no lo dejaba hablar, por lo que solo pudo esperar a que pasara el dolor, por lo que en cuanto se pudo levantar, no lo dudo, y en vez de encaminarse a la torre, decidio ir escaleras a bajo, rumbo a la enfermeria, pensando una buena excusa para que la enfermera del colegio la ayudara, aunque la señora Pompfrey no hacia muchas preguntas, unas costillas rotas y decenas e heridas y contuciones no podian ser excusadas siempre por el quidditch, y al entrar en el pasillo ue conducia a la enfermeri, se topo con una extarña escena, pues Gwyneth Radamanthys estaba detenida en medio del pasillo, y del otro lado, el mal encarado señor Flich la observaba con el ceño fruncido, pero su mirada destilaba odio puro hacia la chica de Slytherin

¿Se le perdio algo?- le pregunto Gwyneth con desprecio

Te he estado observando, y se lo que estas haciendo aqui- le dijo amenzanate Flich

No se de lo que me estas hablando squib de porqueria- dijo esta con su actitud despectiva- es mas, ¿No se como estoy permitiendo que tu me dirigas la palabra en ese tono?-

Pues el profesor Dumbeldore me ha conferido cierta autoridad sobre los alumnos- exclamo Argus Flich comenzandose a molestar

No voy a criticar a Dumbeldore, sin embargo me parece sorprendente que permita que una basura como usted "señor" se le permita convivir con gente de nuestra clase- sonrio Gwyneth ofensivamente -Y lo que yo haga en Hogwarts no es asunto suyo, solo le concierne a Dumbeldore y a mi, maldita porqueria, ademas, ultimamente he escuchado que Jorgunmamder esta matando squibbs, ¿que pasaria si le digo ue hay uno en Hogwarts, ¿usted cree "señor" que vendria por usted?-

Argus Fluich se quedo mudo y Gwyneth Radamanthys paso a su lado

que tenga usted muy buena noche "señor"- le dijo con una hipocrita sonrisa

El señor Flich solo la observo con ese gesto palido, Harry tambien paso a su lado, bajo la capa invisble, pensando en que Gwyneth Radamanrhys le acababa de demostrar que Malfoy tenia una version femenina.

Pero al llegar a la enfermeria, justo antes de que se quitara la capa, vio como una errante Pansy Parkinson entraba justo antes que ella, sin embargo no le presto mucha atencion en ese mometo, por lo ue se quieto la capa invisible y la metio en la armadura hueca mas proxima, y entro a la enfermeria, donde se llevo un buen susto al ver en la luz a la maltrecha Pansy Parkinson: tenia un fuerte golpe en la mitad izquierda de la cara, que amenazaab con cerrarle el ojo, su nariz goteaba sangre, y hary juraria que le faltaban los incicivos

¿Que sucedio?- exclamo la señora Pompfrey igual de impactada que Harry

Me...me...cai- susurro Pansy Parkinson, en su voz se escuchaba que estaba conteniendo el llanto

¿Y usted señor Potter?- pregunto la enfermera

Yo tambien me cai, despues de que una bluddger me golpeara- se apresuro a mentir

¿Podria esperar mientras atiendo a la señorita Parkinson?-

Si-

Por aqui señorita- le indico la señora Pompfrey, pero Pansy hizo un movimiento que desperto una ligera sospecha en la enfermera del colegio, que de inmediato desdoblo un biombo, y volteo a ver a Harry

¿Podria esperar unos minutos afuera señor Potter?- le dijo con severidad

Por supuesto-

Harry salio, sin embargo se sento recargado en la puerta, a donde le llegaba toda la coneversacion

No me voy a inmiscuir señorita Pankirson- decia la señora Pompfrey -pero esas marcas no son de una caida, ademas, sus otras lesiones indicarian a otro medico que usted fue atacada sexualmente...-

Pero si nadie me ha...- chillo Pansy Parkinson

Ya le dije que no es mi funcion señalarselo señorita, pero por lo menos le voy a dar un consejo, pues hay una epoca para todo, y esas practicas que usted lleva a cabo no son saludables, asi que le recomiendo que las deje, por que si en la siguiente ocacion que se digne en visitarme reincide con esas lesiones, no me va a quedar otra opcion que informarselo al jefe de su casa, al profesor Dumbeldore y a sus padres, ahora, quitese la ropa interior, que hay que hacerle curaciones-

Harry se quedo confundido y molesto, sin embargo comenzo a sentir un poco de compacion por Parkinson al escuchar como esta gemia, conteniendo sus llanto y quiza por la curacion de la señora Pompfrey, por un instente se sintio mal consigo mismo por sentir conmiseracion por una Slytherin, pero eso le conyevo un ciclon de pensamientos y sentimientos, pues aunque ella no dijera nada, sin duda Malfoy habia sido el responsable de su estado, pero ella no decia nada por posible miedo a la repercucion de Malfoy, ¿debia de ir a buscarlo para partirle la cara, ¿pero eso que significaria, ¿eso lo haria mejor persona, ¿o era cierto que tenia un complejo de heroe, todas esa preguntas lo azotaban mientras escuchaba el llanto reprimido de Parkinson, pero de nuevo, la voz de la señora Pompfrey interrumpio las cavilaciones de Harry

Lo siento señorita Parkinson, pero tengo que mantenerla en observacion todo el fin de semana, pongase la pijma mientras atiendo al señor Potter-

Los pasos se escucharon rumbo a la puerta, y Harry simulo estar mas atento a un rididculo cuadro que tenia enfrente que roncaba sonoramente

¿Que sucede ahora señor Potter?- pregunto la señora Pompfrey

Me fue mal en el entrenamiento- dijo Harry apesadumbrado -Hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo de la cama-

El sindrome Chang- bufo la enfermera

¿Sindrome Chag?- exclamo Harry

Si, un dia me la trajeron despues de un entrenamiento con un brazo roto, las rodillas desechas y con las costillas hechas pure, espero ue no sea el caso con usted, y si me lo permite, esa es la peor suerte que he visto en mis muchos años aqui, ahora, ¿que le duele?-

Harry señalo las partes que le dolian (el 99 de su cuerpo), sin embargo sus lesiones si eran semejaban bastante a las de una mala practica de quiddtch, a exepcion de las costillas, pues resulto que si era una fractura muy seria, sin embargo, con una pocion y reposo todo el dia siguiente serian mas que suficientes para poder jugar el domingo contra Slytherin, la señora Pompfrey no hizo muchas preguntas, y al finalizar, solo le recomendo no hacer absolutamente nada durante las doce horas siguientes. Antes de salir, le dirijio una desinteresada mirada a Pansy Parkinson, la cual lloraba silenciosamente, derramando gruesas y amargas lagrimas, y nuevamente sintio pena por ella.

Saco su capa invisible de la armadura y regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, y al entrar a la sala comun, se topo con que Ron estaba esperandolo

Amigo- le dijo enmedio de un bostezo- ¿Donde estabas?-

En la enfermeria-

Bueno, ¿sabes donde queda el baño de prefectos?-

¿Llevas ya un curso como prefecto y no sabes donde queda?-

Pues no- contesto Ron con desenfado-¿Me llevas?-

Ron, tengo mucho sueño, y el baño queda del otro lado del castillo-

Vale, solo dime donde queda-

No esta bien, te llevo, pero me debes una-

¿Otra mas?- bufo Ron burlon -Entonces voy a quedar endeudado contigo hasta despues de muerto-

No comienzes- dijo Harry con cansancio -¿Y para que quieres ir al baño?-

A tomar un baño-

Eso es logico Ron, pero por que no utilizas los de la torre-

quiero saber lo que es tomar un baño ahi, nada mes eso-

Loco- murmuro Ron entre dientes

No la verdad es que quiero un baño en la tina, ultimamente he estado muy tenso, y quiero llegar relajado al partido contra Slytherin-

Esta bien, pero yo te dejo en la puerta y me regreso a mi cama- le dijo Harry entre bostezo y bostezo -ademas, no cuentes conmigo para la practica de mañana, la señora Pompfrey me prohibio cualquier actividad fisica-

Esta bien, como sea, solo necesito trabajar con las cazadoras-

Y asi, llegaron frente a la estatua de Boris "el desconcertado"

Es ahi- le señalo Harry y amago con dar la vuelta y regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, pero Ron lo detuvo

Venga, tomemos un baño los dos juntos, no uiero estar solo ahi adentro-

Eres una niñita Ron- le reprocho Harry

Bueno, píensalo de esta manera, tu podras relajarte tambien con un caliente baño en la tina-

Esa idea sedujo a Harry completamente, y accedio

Pero que sea la ultima vez, ademas, no creo que este permitido que yo use ese servicio- dijo Harry

Jabon lima-limon - dijo Ron y la puerta se abrio

Sin embargo, se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrar en el vestibulo cuatro mudas de ropa de chica

¿Hay alguien ahi?- exclamo Ron, pero nadie le contesto

Harry se acerco a una de las mudas, y noto el collar con corchos de botella

Esa es la ropa de Luna- comento -¿Crees que haya ido desnuda hasta su sala comu?-

Lo mas triste es que cabe esa posibilidad- apunto Harry -Pero eso no explica las otras tres mudas-

Harry se asomo a la tina, y no habia nadie visible, la espuma y el vapor hacian praticamente imposible la vista, mientras Ron revisaba la ropa, y descubrio que tres tunias tenian el escudo de Gryffindor, uno era de su hermana, y por ultimo la ropa de Fleur

Vamonos Harry- le dijo Ron un poco nervioso -No quiero estar aqui cuando las propietarias de esto regresen-

¿Pero donde estan?- pregunto Hary con el ceño fruncido

Y como si el destino le respondera su respuesta, la cabeza y lamitad del cuerpo de Giny saliop del agua, tomando aire a bocanadas, Harry se quedo plasmado al verla, fue como si su cerebro se desconectara

!Maldicion, perdi¡- exclamo Ginny ue no habia reparado en la precencia de Harry, el cual no daba una

¿Ginny?- pregunto Ron desde el vestibulo

y fue cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de la precencia de Harry, por lo que dio un pequeño grito y oculto su cuerpo bajo la espuma,

!¿QUE HACEN AQUI?¡- pregunto al pelirroja mitad enfadad mitad apenada

Pues yo me venia a bañar- dijo Ron acercandose a la tina, pero Harry aun estaba de pie, con los ojos desorbitados y el cerebor inconexo

Vilandra asomo la cabeza y al igual que Ginny, jalo aire con la boca

Esas tienen pulmones de sirena- dijo, tambien sin darse cuenta de la precencia de Harry y Ron

Hola Vilandra- sonrio Ron

Vilandra dio un greito de sorpresa, y de inmediato se sonrojo

¿Que hacen aqui?- les pregunto una ofendida Ginny

Pues tenamos las intenciones de hacer lo que ustedes hacen- dijo Ron sin darle importancia- pero ya nos vamos, otro dia sera, ¿verdad Harry?-

...- balbueco Harry sin decir nada

Pero Luna salio, y al igual que Ginny, saco la mitad del cuerpo del agua, pero esta vez fue Ron quien vio, pero no se impacto tanto como Harry

Maldita profesora Delacour, ¿cuantas van con esta, cinco o seis ganadas y...!Hola Ron¡- sonrio sin reparar en su torso desnudo

Este Luna...¿te podrias cubrir?- le dijo un sonrojado y sonriente Ron

¿Por que, ¿mi cuerpo es tan horrible?- pregunto Luna volteandose a ver -Por que yo no me averguenzo, incluso pienso que mis papas me hicieron con amor-

No, no es bonito, muy bonito, pero ve como dejaste al pobre Harry- dijo señalando a este

Ok- sonrio Luna y escondio su cuerpo bajo la superficie de densa espuma

Bueno, lo siento chicas- dijo Ron -no sabiamos que estaban aqui, si nos disculpan, nos vamos y...-

!Montjoie¡- exclamo Fleur saliendo del agua con gran estrepito -!Volvi a ganagles chicas y...- guerdo silencioal ver a Ron y a Harry, ahora, incluso Ron habia perdido el habla

bns nchs- murmruo Ron y salio del baño a toda prisa, Harry tambien lo siguio

¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Fleur desconcertada

Hombres- sonrio Luna

Harry y Ron llegaron a la sala comun, donde Hermione y una prefecta de septimo curso escribian bajo la luz de las velas, Hermione dejo de escribir al ver la expresion de sus amigos

¿Estan bien?- les pregunto con preocupacion

Pechos, digo si- contesto Ron estupidizado

¿Donde se metieron?-

!No estuvimos en el baño de prefectos, eso te lo juro, si Giny dice algo esta mintiendo¡- dijo Ron

Esta bien- dijo dandole por su lado a Ron, y luego volteo a er a Harry -¿Que fue lo que realemnte sucedio Harry?-

Pero este tenia los ojos desorbitados

fms bñ pr n hb nd- balbuceo, y al ver el rostro de Hermione, salio de su estupor y fingio un perezoso bozteso- !Que sueño tengo, bueno, hasta mañana Hermione¡

Y subio las escaleras a su habitacion, seguido inmediatamente de Ron, en el dormitorio, solo Neville ya estaba dormido, mientras Seamus y Dean platicaban con interes acerca del partido que tendria lugar pasado mañana

Ron le dirigio una ultima mirada a Harry y este se la regreso, ambos parecian haber visto un fantasma, Ron solto una nerviosa carcajada

¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- le pregunto a Harry

No tienes ni idea- le contesto Harry

¿Viste el tamaño de esas...?-

Si- contesto Harry nerviosamente

Bueno, hasta mañana compañero-

Si, hasta mañana-

Y ambos corrieron las cortinas de sus camas, dejando a unos confundidos Seamus y Dean acerca de la extraña conversacion.

Al dia siguiente, Harry se levanto muy temprano, y no fue el unico, pues Ron lo siguio, y ambos fueron los primeros en desayunar y en acabar, y salieron rumbo al campo de quidditch, si dirijirse la palabra, por otro lado, Hermione desayuno con Ginny, y esta tambien parecia incomodada por el episodio de la noche anterior

Ya me vas a decir que te pasa- le dijo Hermione -¿o vas a seguir acuchillando a tu filete?-

Es que los hombres son estupidos y tontos- murmuro Hermione

¿Ahora quien es el estupido y tonto?- le pregunto Hermione

Ron y Harry- contesto Ginny

!Esa es nueva¡- sonrio Heremione sorprendida -¿Que hicieron?-

Pues Harry se comporto como un idiota- murmuro Ginny

¿que hizo?-

Me vio desnuda-

!Gargolas galopantes¡- exclamo Hermione aguantandose la risa -¿Y Ron tambien?-

No, el vio a Luna y a Fleur- murmuro Ginny

¿Pues que hiciero anoche?- pregunto Hermione ofendida

Ginny le explico lo que habia sucedido, sin embargo, al hablar con Hermione decidio tratar de liberar su conciencia

...y entonces sali del agua para tomar aire, y me lo encuentro ahi, pero al menos que le cause una fuerte impresion- sonrio Ginny- pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez fue karma-

No me digas que crees en esas cosas Ginny, por que yo...-

No, es que antes, habia intentado decirle que la culpa de que Cho fuera atacada fue toda mia-

¿Como?-

Bueno, lo que pasa es ue las chicas le lanzaron un hechizo ue causa mala suerte, pero el libro de donde lo sacaron no tenia el contramaleficio, y por como se dieron las circunstancias, creemos que fue a causa de el maleficio que Cho sufrio lo que sufrio-

Hermione la miraba con el ceño fruncido, un poco parecido a la profesora McGonogall

Crei ue como prefecta sabria imponer limites- le dijo Hermione con severidad

Yo tambien, y ese es mi cargo de conciencia, quiza pude haber hecho algo mas por evitarlo, pero en ese instante senti que...-

Cho se lo merecia por la manera tan rastrera de comportarse con Harry-

Ginny se sorprendio con su amiga, pues dijo las palabras que exactamante habia pensado, y la observaba sonriente

Pues creeme que seria malo que yo te lo dijera, pero mas que nunca, Harry necesita y va a seguir necesitando de nosotros, y quiza si te acercas mas a el, te llegue a conocer mejor, como yo te conozco, y no se...-

Pero eso no quita el hecho de ue me vio desnuda- gruño Ginny

Pues usteds tiene la culpa- le dijo Hermione con obviedad -hay una tranca en esa puerta, si la hubieran utilizado, Harry no te hubiera visto-

Hay una tranca en ese baño-

Ay Gin, hay mucho que te falta por aprender, ¿Sabes, Harry no es el unico que investiga y descubre secretos de todo Hogwarts-

Como digas- sonrio Ginny -bueno, ¿nos vamos a el entrenamiento?-

En el campo de practicas, Harry le arrojaba algunas bludgers a Ron, las cuales, lograba tapar con acierto, Harry penso que su amigo iba adquiriendo algunas buenas habilidades despues de todo, sin embargo, los otros miembros del equipo comenzaron a llegar, y Ginny fue la primera que salio al campo

Hola capitan- le dijo a Ron con una sonrisa -Hola "miron"- le dijo a Harry con frialdad

Harry se sintio incomodo, pero cuando todos estuvieron juntos, Ron dio algunas indicaciones, el las escucho con el resto del equipo, peo cuando la practica comenzo, el bajo a las gradas junto con Hermione, quien para np perder la costumbre, estaba envuelta en sus libros

Hola amigo miron- sonrio e hizo el gesto de taparse los pechos con los brazos-

jaja, muy graciosa - contesto Harry friamente -Y no fue a proposito por si te interesa saber-

Lo se Harry- dijo una sonriente Hermione -solo es para molestrate, pero Ginny esta muy enojada, yo que tu tendria mucho cuidado-

Harry lo analizo por un instante, pero luego sonrio

Ppero Ginny no deberia ser la unica molesta -dijo con obvia intencion- yo no escucho que Luna o Fleur se quejen de haberle dado especatculo a Ron-

Hermione sonrio nerviosamente, pero Harry sabia perfectamente lo que estaba causando en Hermione

Pero Ron no se comporta como idiota- apunto Hermione

Ahora lo defiendes- sonrio Harry burlon -¿Me vas a contar que paso entre ustedes mientras estuvieron en la tienda de Fred Y George?-

Por supuesto- dijo Hermione -No paso nada-

El resto del tiempo, Harry ayudo a Hermione a repasar unas dificiles tablas aritmancicas, cuando al filo del mediodia, los Slytherins llegaron para su practica, y Ron, muy prudentemente, dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese dia

!Muy bien todos, al vestidor ahora mismo¡-

Harry y compañia pasaro al aldo de Malfoy, quien ahora platicaba muy animadamente con Alexia Droogs, la otra nueva cazadora de su equipo junto con Gwyneth Radamanthys, pero Malfoy parecia igual de encimosos y pasional como con Pansy Parkinson apenas unas semanas atras, no le presto mas atencion, a pesar que una parte de el ueria plantarle un puñetazo ahi mismo, y su mirada cargada de odio fue notada por todo el equipo, pero nadie se atrevio a decirle nada.

Una vez dentro de los vestidores, Ron parecia mucho muy contento

Bueno, lo hemos hecho bien, mañana no tendremos problemas si lo hacemos como lo hemos venido haciendo, sin embargo mañana necesitamos al mejor equipo en este momento, asi ue Hermione, me harias el favor-

bueno chicos, he estado evaluando su desempeño, como Ron ha dicho, van a necesitar esatr los mejores, por lo que mañana alinearan el mismo Ron, Jack, Kirke, Cadica, Katie, Ginny y Harry- dijo Hermione releyendo una lista que habia sacado de su libro

Bueno, los demas, a las regaderas, que ya es hora de comer- ordeno Ron rapidamente, mientras Hhermione salia de los vestidores

Estare con Hagrid- dijo antes de salir

Las duchas fieron rapidas, pero Harry fue el ultimo chico que se quedo en los vestidores, pues se tenia que colocar esa estoprboza venda, y se iba poniendo la camisa, cuando aparecio Ginny en el otro extremo del vestidor, envuelta solo en una toalla, y mirando a Harry con reproche, pero este sintio el estomago lleno de plomo, sin embargo, Ginny camino ceñuda hacia el

Hola "miron"- le dijo friamente -¿regresaste por mas?-

La actitud de Giny cambio radicalmente al hacercarse a Harry, tomando una pose mas sensual

¿Te gusto lo que viste ayer?- le pregunto con voz suave -¿Que te parece mi cuerpo?-

No...digo si...es ue..fue sin querer- balbuceo Harry

No pareces muy interesado Harry, me estas hiriendo el amor propio- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, pero de inmediato retomo su pose sensual -¿Tengo los pechos bastante grandes, ¿te gustaria verlos de nuevo?-

Harry nego vehementemente con la cabeza, pero su gesto no fue atendido por Ginny, quien se despojo de la toalla que cubria su cuerpo

!No te quites la toalla¡- le suplico Harry

Pero Ginny comenzo a reir a carcajada suelta

!Ya quisieras¡- dijo Ginny bajo la toalla traia ya una camisa que le cubria, pero reia con lagrimas en los ojos, a lo que Harry no encontro gracioso-!Hasta las orejas se te han puesto rojas¡-

Si de algo sirve, lo de ayer fue accidental, y no soy ningun miron- le dijo Harry con frialdad

Lo se Harry- dijo Ginny ahogando su risa -pero es que me es dificil aceptar que corte con un chico solo por ue me sugirio que me queria ver desnuda, y tu a la primera, sin que seamos mas ue amigos, has llegado mas lejos que el-

¿Y como debo tomarlo?- pregunto Harry -¿deberia de sentirme orgulloso o que?-

No nada de eso- sonrio Ginny -pero debiste ver tu cara-

¿Entonces no hay resentimiento?-

Por supuesto que no Harry, no podria enojarme contigo-

Gracias- sonrio Harry desahogando su conciencia

De nada "miron"- sonrio Ginny.


	37. Los tentaculos del innombrable

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y SIETE**

**LOS TENTACULOS DEL INNOMBRABLE**

Al día siguiente todo parecía perfecto, incluso, los nervios que siempre llegaban antes de un partido de quidditch se encontraron totalmente ausentes ese día.

Pero todo se fue al demonio en el desayuno, pues durante la entrega del correo, una lechuza desconocida dejo caer una edición del profeta en las manos de Harry, y en la primera plana había una foto de Sirius Black, mucho mas joven de lo que Harry recordaba, y abajo de la foto, un articulo a ocho columnas titulado:

"REAPARECE MANO DERECHA DE QUIEN NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO"

por Rita Skeeter

Nuestra reportera nos trae como primicia exclusiva desde la capital escocesa la ultima y mas alarmante noticia de la gran crisis que se esta viviendo en todo el mundo mágico desde la reaparición de quien-no-debemos-nombrar, y por desgracia es una noticia muy negativa para las autoridades y la población civil en general, pues se trata de la reaparición a la luz publica del maligno Sirius Black, lugarteniente y mano derecha del innombrable, pues testigos, que por obvias razones prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato, han asegurado que desde el pasado mes de julio, el mencionado mago Black ha dejado atrás la cautela con la que se manejo desde su fuga de la prisión mágica de Azkaban, para dedicarse a frecuentar bares muggles a altas horas de la noche, y por lo regular, sus incursiones terminan en zafarranchos y trifulcas con los parroquianos muggles.

Al parecer el terrorífico Sirius Black por fin ha logrado sus metas, saliendo de su ostracismo con el regreso de su amo a sus tenebrosas acciones.

Hay que recordar que en sus inicios, Sirius Black, despuntaba como un promisorio miembro de la sociedad mágica, cuando en sus años mozos se le concedió el premio anual en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en conjunto con James y Liliveth Evans Potter, ambos padres del famoso niño que vivió, y mas tarde, como miembro de la liga contra las artes oscuras, demostró ser uno de los activistas participativos en contra los movimientos y las huestes de quien-no-debemos-nombrar.

Sin embargo, esa fue una faceta que nos hizo creer a todos que era uno de los nuestros, pero poco a poco una maraña de intrigas lo fue relacionando poco a poco con el lado tenebroso, a pesar de que a la opinión publica continuaba demostrando ser un miembro respetable de nuestra sociedad, la verdad era otra, pues nos encontramos que su hermano, Regulus, murió en circunstancias sospechosas relacionadas con las actividades del innombrable. A Sirius Black solo se le amputan doce muertes comprobadas, once muggles y un mago, sin embargo, como lugarteniente de quien-ustedes-saben, se sospecha que participo en las masacres de Artlintown y Leicester, además que es el principal sospechosos del asesinato de Gideon y Fabian Prewett, y el secuestro y desaparición de la faz de la tierra de la familia Ramsey-Bloewman, que solo son la punta del iceberg, pues hay miles de denuncias que lo involucran en todo tipo de actos en contra del mundo mágico y muggle (incluso conducir a exceso de velocidad y holgazanear en una zona donde estaba prohibido holgazanear).

Pero en ese tiempo, hace ya un poco mas de quince años, irónicamente el mismo provoco su propia caída y descubrió al mundo mágico su verdadera identidad como mago tenebroso, pues aquel lejano treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, pues, como se informo después durante la conferencia de prensa, Los Potter huían de quien-ustedes-saben, y confiaron en Black su paradero, vía el encantamiento Fiddelus, sin embargo, al intentar traicionar a los Potter, resulto en la caída de su amo.

Consiente de que su señor había sido derrotado, el ministerio de magia formulo la siguiente teoría; Como uno de los pocos mortifagos que no corrieron a solicitar el indulto del ministerio de magia a las pocas horas de propagada la noticia de la caída de su amo, quizá trato de organizar a los pocos mortifagos fieles que aun quedaban, pero el valiente joven Peter Pettegrew, quien demostró ser el autentico amigo de los Potter, lo trato de detener, pero Black, al verse topado, desahogo su frustración en el valiente mago, y lo asesino, destrozando su cuerpo, junto a once inocentes muggles.

Pero su arresto se llevo de la manera mas extraña, pues aunque el departamento de catástrofes mágicas acudió con sus mejores hombres, Sirius Black se entrego sin lanzar un solo disparo, y por las evidencias reunidas, no hubo necesidad de juicio, y Batemius Chourch lo sentencio a cadena perpetua en la sección de máxima seguridad en la prisión de Azkaban.

Pero doce años no fueron suficientes para doblegar su maligna voluntad, y un buen día escapo de ese lugar, algo hasta entonces supuestamente imposible, convirtiéndose en el primer mago en hacerlo con éxito, y los meses siguientes, demostrando la obsoleta forma de operar del cuartel de aurores del ministerio británico, se paseo por toda la isla con un solo objetivo: acabar con el niño que vivió. Objetivo que hasta estos momentos he sido truncado por la labor del mecenas de este, Albus Dumbeldore, apoyado por sus profesores y colaboradores extramuros.

Mas las evidencias nos dictan que Black ha olvidado momentáneamente su venganza en contra del joven Potter y ha pasado los dos ultimo años buscando a su señor y a sus antiguos aliados que se mantenían fieles, y en el proceso, con la experiencia de su primer escape, organizo una fuga masiva de la prisión, pero sus movimientos dejaron de ser discretos, pues en el mes de junio de este año, en un intento de allanamiento al mismo ministerio de magia, revelo a la opinión publica el regreso de quien todos tememos, pero junto a su prima Bellatrix Lastrange, fue de los pocos mortifagos que lograron escapar a la justicia, nuevamente siendo Albus Dumbeldore y el mismo Harry Potter los encargados de frenarlo.

Pero con el respaldo de su amo, no tardo en volver a las andadas, pues tan solo paso un mes cuando nuevamente ataco Azkaban, liberando a los mortifagos capturados el mes pasado, ahora mas fácil sin la presencia de los demetors, y unos días después, fue identificado como uno de loa asaltantes a las instalaciones del banco Gringgots en Londres, ocurrido durante "la noche de las marcas tenebrosas".

Y desde esa noche, ha olvidado cualquier muestra de su anterior recato, y se le ha visto en bares muggles a latas horas de la noche, y a plena luz del día en le bazar de Hanintown, aunque esta información no esta confirmada, se le ha visto en las hogueras de las rondas y los aquelarres, donde convive con jovencitas descarriadas y lo peor es que propaga una doctrina proclamada como "el manifiesto de la sangre", con miras a unirlos a las filas de su amo.

A pesar que el articulo continuaba muchas mas paginas, con las "proezas" de este supuesto Sirius Black, Harry desestimo de inmediato tal información, Ron lo observaba dudoso, lo que irrito a Harry

¿Que pasa ahora?- le pregunto

Ron desvió la mirada, pero Harry arrugo el periódico y lo arrojo al suelo

Ahora solo me interesa el partido, después ya tendré tiempo de ponerme histérico- dijo Harry intentando sonreír- ahora solo quiero un buen vaso de leche para tirar a Malfoy de la escoba-

Ginny y Hermione lo miraban con atención y escepticismo, pues esa noticia era mala desde cualquier punto de vista, ya que podía darse a muchos malos entendidos, y mas para Harry, sin embargo, este parecía, como el mismo había dicho, interesado en el partido contra Slytherin, pero en eso llego Luna, extrañamente sonriente

Hola leones, ¿listos para ganar?- dijo con su aire de despiste si esperar respuestas se sentó al lado de Ginny-¿A que no adivinas Ginny?-

Ginny la volteo a ver, examinándola de arriba a abajo

¿Traes aretes nuevos?- pregunto Neville

Además- sonrió Luna -bueno ¿se rinden, me nombraron la nueva comentarista oficial de los partidos de quidditch, así fue si no quieren una mala critica, van a tenerme que hacer muchos regalos-

Pero nadie la termino de escuchar, a excepción de Neville, pues el equipo de Gryffindor había salido rumbo al vestidor.

La hora llego, y el equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en el vestidor, pero a diferencia de Harry, el resto del equipo parecía muy nervioso, Harry se imagino la razón, y se debía a que era la primera vez que jugaban juntos, pero Ron tal vez temía un poco a Gwyneth Radamanthys, por lo que cuando estuvieron listos, Harry tomo el lugar de Ron

Solo hay que hacerlo como en el entrenamiento, y ya, ay que divertirnos- dijo Harry

!SI¡- grito el equipo, y salieron al campo de juego, donde Slytherin ya los esperaba, y Harry noto que la escoba de Gwyneth Radamanthys era una vieja "flecha plateada", pero en esa ocasión, el arbitro fue el profesor Flitwick, que con su chillona voz convino a los jugadores a acercarse al centro del campo,

Muy bien chicos, quiero un juego limpio, así que capitanes, dense la mano-

Pero Ron y Malfoy desoyeron al bajito profesor y subieron a sus escobas sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada, el profesor Flitwick dio un pitazo y la caja con las pelotas de quidditch

Bueno, bienvenidos todos a la inauguración de la temporada, con ustedes Luna "Loony" Lovegood para narrarles las incidencias de este partido, y vamos a lo primero, las alineaciones, pues por la casa de Slytherin alienan, en los aros Ion-Kay Liyinch, contra las bluddgers Vincent Crabe y Gary Goyle, en el ataque Cameron Zahn, Alexia Droogs y Gwyneth Radamanthys...-

Los Slytherins hicieron un descomunal escándalo al escuchar el nombre de su nueva jugadora estrella

...y por ultimo, Draco Malfoy. Y ahora, por los leones, Ronald Weasley, Jack Slooper y Andrew Kirke con la responsabilidad de las bluddgers en sus bates, en el ataque la veterana Katie Bell y dos nuevas sorpresas: Ginny Weasley y Cadica Angelflower!Vamos chicas¡, y por ultimo, buscando la snitch, ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo Harry James Potter-

las tres cuartas partes del estadio aplaudieron a el equipo de Gryffindor, opacando a los abucheos de los Slytherins

Bueno, ahora a las acciones- apunto Luna- Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle, Cadica, esa chica que a todos nos robo el corazón hace dos años con su poesía, ahora demuestra que es buena también en el juego de los magos, toma la quaffle, se la pasa a Bell, esta a Ginny, quien finta a Zahn, pasa a Cadica, esta lanza y...Radamanthys intercepta!que buen movimiento¡!miren la velocidad de su flecha plateada¡, se enfila a los aros de Gryffindor, aquí viene, vamos Ronald, tu puedes, tu puedes!Que paradon¡-

Ron había esperado hasta el ultimo momento esperando el tiro de Gwyneth, y cuado esta tiro, desvió con la yema de los dedos la quaffle

Gryffindor retoma la posesión de la quaffle, Ginny a Cadica, se la regresa, fintan a Droogs, nuevamente Cadica, lastima, buena bluddger de Crabe, Zahn toma la quaffle, se la pasa a Droogs, esta se enfila, pero ha fintado de ultimo momento y entrega a Radamanthys quien anota, 10 a 0 favor Slytherin-

Ginny se acerco a Cadica

No te pongas nerviosa, apunta la nariz solamente- sonrió

Mientras Ron gritaba una mala palabra de coraje, sin embargo, el tanto había sido de una excelente preparación y manufactura, mientras Harry buscaba la snitch por el campo, pero esta había notado que su escoba era muy veloz

Bell tiene la quaffle, amago de Droogs, ¡Que buena bluddger de Slooper¡, le ha quitado a Radamanthys, Bell pasa a Ginny Weasley, que no lo duda y desde su posición dispara y !anota¡!Gryffindor anota¡!Ginny Weasley anota por los leones¡, ahora las acciones se reanudan, Zahn pasa para Radamanthys!pero Katie Bell se adelanta e intercepta, se enfila a los aros de Slytherin y soberbio tiro!...Gryffindor anota 20 a 10 a favor de los leones¡. Las acciones se tornan interesantes amigos y amigas, y frente a nosotros se desarrolla un excelente partido de quidditch..y ahí va, Radamanthys toma la quaffle, finta a todo el mundo, deja sembrados a los jugadores de Gryffindor, y se enfila a los aros protegidos pop Ron Weasley!vamos Ron, tu puedes¡, Radamanthys prepara el cañón, y...!Ronald Weasley ataja¡, pero el contraataque no se deja esperar, Weasley de inmediato da para Cadica, esta a Weasley, otra vez Cadica, otra vez Weasley y...¡Cadica marca¡...30 a 10!Venga Gryffindor¡-

Harry sobrevolaba el campo, con un ojo en las jugadas de sus compañeros, y otro buscando la snitch, sin embargo, noto algo curioso, pues Gwyneth parecía enfadada y distante del resto del equipo, pero las cazadoras de Gryffindor hacían de la suya, y la narración de Luna le daba una idea de la situación, ya que Ginny volvió a marcar en dos ocasiones y Katie dos

...y Gryffindor se adelanta 70 a 10, pero no quiero sonar alarmista, pero desde aquí parece que el equipo de Slytherin lo esta tomando con violencia-

Y las palabras de Luna fueron mas que ciertas, pues como era habitual, Crabe Y Goyle lanzaban Bluddgers a destajo, sin embargo, después del ultimo tanto, Gwyneth voló hasta el lado de Crabe y tomo el bat, y malintencionadamente, dirigió la primera bluddger que se le cruzo, se la lanzo a Ginny, que volaba distraída con son la posesión de la quaffle, pero con saña y técnica le arrojo con violencia la bluddger, rompiendo la escoba de Ginny, la cual cayo en picada hacia el pasto, sin embargo, antes de pedir ayuda, Ginny le lanzo la quaffle a Cadica

...y la señorita Angelflower anota¡, lo que nos pone 80 a 10, pero que mala acción de Radamanthys, hay que recordar que este es un deporte, hojala y Ginny se encuentre bien, por que un golpe así, debió de doler-

En el campo, Ron volteaba frenético a las gradas, buscando a Hermione

!Atiéndela¡- le grito desde su posición, pues los Slytherins no daban pausa, y atacaron con saña al aglutinado Ron, sin embargo, cuando Alexia Droogs fallo su tiro, este cayo en manos de Ron y pidió un tiempo muerto, todos los jugadores de Gryffindor bajaron al campo, donde Ginny yacía tendida

Auuuch- gimió Ginny -¿Alguien vio al hipogrifo que me golpeo?- pregunto recuperándose

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ron preocupado

Si capitán- respondió una adolorida Ginny –no- no es cierto, dame un minuto, ¡ouch¡, mejor que sean dos

Hermione apareció en el campo de juego, y fue directo a Ginny

Haber Gin, enfoca- dijo levantando el índice y pasándolo frente a los ojos de Ginny -¿cuantos ves?-

hable una a la vez- dijo Ginny -No no es cierto, uno-

Estas bien- sonrió Hermione -Tengan cuidado, y procura atrapar la snitch Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento de esa Gwyneth

¿Están listos?- pregunto el profesor Flitwick

Si- contesto Ron, pero Harry noto que no estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Ron fue el primero en retomar su posición, pero Gwyneth Radamanthys aun tenia el bat en la mano

!Tengan cuidado¡- les dijo Katie

!Esta me la paga¡- gruño Ginny enfurecida

...Al parecer el tiempo muerto ha traído una reorganización total- apunto Luna con desinterés -pero esperemos que por el bien del partido, todos se dediquen a jugar, y aquí vamos, Ginny Weasley toma la quaffle, vaya esa pequeña es buena, se escabulle entre los cazadores y golpeadores de Slytherin, y dispara, ¡anotación de Gryffindor, 90 a 10 y...-

Luna guardo silencio, Harry salió volando en picada rumbo a las gradas, un brillo dorado había destellado en la base de las gradas, sin dudar, Malfoy también se lanzo a todo lo que su escoba le permitió, pero ocurrió que Cadica lanzo un mortal disparo a quemarropa sobre Malfoy, el cual se impacto de lleno en su cara, Harry se distrajo, pues se alegro de ver a Malfoy detenerse para atenderse la hemorragia, pero las tribunas, se escuchaban los cánticos de los Slytherin en contra de Ron, pero este ni siquiera les prestaba atención, pues el resto del estadio contrarrestaba el cántico con el suyo propio

...Y falsa alarma amigos- dijo Luna -pero a mi parecer los buscadores están muy inactivos, sin embargo vean el resto de los jugadores, en especial a los Gryffindor, pareciera que juegan por nota, ahí va Katie Bell, pasa a Ginny, esta se enfila, libra la bluddger de Goyle, se prepara a disparar y..., buena bluddger de ¿Radamanthys, esta chica juega mejor de golpeadora que de cazadora, no en ano su equipo solo lleva 10 puntos, Droogs toma la quaffle, y se enfila a la portería defendida por Ronald Weasley, sin duda será un tiro, y...!Por dios¡, ¿esta eso permitido?-

Alexia Droogs había lanzado la quaffle, pero al mismo tiempo, Gwyneth había arrojado con toda su fuerza una bluddger que dio de lleno en la cara de Ron, el cual cayo sin sentido hacia el piso, pero el sonido de la corneta, indico que fue una anotación había sido adjudicada para Slytherin

90 a 20 aun a favor de Slytherin, pero lo eso no importa, hojala Weasley este bien- exclamó Luna en el micrófono

Tiempo muerto profesor Flitwick- dijo Harry al ponerse a su lado

El bajito profesor lo concedió y nuevamente el equipo de Gryffindor se congrego al rededor del maltrecho Ron, el cual estaba inconsciente

¿Lo reanimamos?- pregunto Cadica

No- se apresuró a decir Katie -No va a rendir igual, mejor llévenlo a la enfermería y vayan por Danny Diesler, que va a debutar-

Okay- dijo Jack Slooper y subió a su escoba y voló hasta las gradas, pero Ginny estaba enojada

Me las va a pagar- murmuraba con enojo -juro que me las va a apagar todas-

No te enojes Gin- le dijo Cadica- No vale la pena, vamos a demostrarle que su hermano es el bueno, y ella es basura-

Ginny asintió, mientras Danny Diesler bajaba al campo lleno de entusiasmo y nerviosismo

Esta es tu oportunidad chico- le dijo Katie -No la desaproveches, y tu Harry, pase lo que pase, atrapa a snitch, y esto va para todos, no voy a pedir de nuevo tiempo muerto, así que o ganamos este partido o morimos en el intento-

No seas tan melodramática- le apunto Cadica -Solo tenemos que seguir jugando así y vamos a ganar-

Todos subieron a sus escobas, Danny Diesler se puso la túnica de Ron, el cual fue llevado a la enfermería por Seamos y Neville, y el partido se reanudo, Gwyneth Radamanthys tomo la quaffle, y la narración de Luna sobresalió entre los cánticos

...al parecer la señorita Radamanthys retoma su posición, y vuela a toda velocidad, no lo había mencionado antes, pero lleva una flecha de plata, la escoba mas veloz del mundo jamás construida, sin embargo parece quedarle un poco grande y...¿penalti a favor de Slytherin, obviamente Ginny Weasley perdió la cabeza, pero ese empujón no era para tanto, sin embargo, yo no pongo las reglas, as que ahí va, la misma Radamanthys cobra y anotación, 20 a 90, mal debut del buen Danny Diesler...

Pero la siguiente hora fue un martirio para los Gryffindor y en especial para el guardián suplente, a pesar de hacer el intento, los tiros de Gwyneth eran auténticos obuses imparables, y en sesenta minutos, anoto cien puntos ella, contra cuarenta de Gryffindor, pero un hecho que llamaba la atención, era que Draco seguía arriba de su escoba, con la nariz goteando, pero siempre que Harry se lanzaba tras la snitch, Gwyneth le cortaba el paso velozmente, momento que aprovechaba la escurridiza pelota para desaparecer, además que la inseguridad de Diesler en los aros, provoco que Katie y Ginny renunciaran parcialmente al ataque, dejando a Cadica en la misión de hacer tantos, sin embargo, a las brutales acciones de Crabe Y Goyle no la dejaban hacer mucho, pero eso si, también Crabe y Goyle recibieron tremendos balonazos en el rostro, y tenían los narices sangrantes, el partido se estaba haciendo muy violeto, sin embargo nada salía de la norma, pero las anotaciones en contra de Gryffindor seguían

...Excelente espectáculo, tengo que retractarme, pues la señorita Radamanthys esta haciendo su labor perfectamente, no se puede decir lo mismo de los otros cazadores de Slytherin, pero yo me tengo que preguntar; ¿Ron Weasley habría el mismo papelón que el buen Danny Diesler esta haciendo ahora, ¿estará conciente de que posiblemente jamás vuelva a jugar protegiendo los aros, bueno, es difícil decirlo, por que lo mismo pensábamos del buen Ron Weasley el curso pasado, y ven, acabo siendo vital en al conquista del la copa, bueno a ciencia cierta nadie lo sabrá, pero ahora mismo, Gwyneth Radamanthys, nos demuestra que es cierto que el quidditch lo lleva en la sangre, ¡y no me equivoco, otro tanto para Slytherin, 120 a 100 en favor de las serpientes¡, vamos Gryffindor, todavía puede, pero ahí va Gwyneth Radamanthys, Ginny y Katie Bell van a la marca y!por dios¡, eso es faul aquí y en China, vamos a ver que decide el profesor Flitwick

Dos penaltis a favor de Gryffindor- exclamo el bajito profesor y es que Gwyneth había utilizado la quaffle para estrellarle primero a Ginny la pelota en la cara, y de inmediato a Katie, ambas estaban que echaban chispas

Bell toma la quaffle, se encarrera y anota- comento Luna -Y ahora Ginny, que decide no tomar impulso, finta y...!anota¡!el partido esta empatado¡, ¿pero que vemos, el profesor Flitwick esta hablando con los capitanes, en el caso de Gryffindor, Katie Bell ha tomado la responsabilidad, me gustaría saber de que están hablando

!A LA PRIMERA FALTA, SUSPENDO EL PARTIDO¡, ¿ENTENDIERON?- exclamo el pequeño profesor y se alejo murmurando cosas como que e sus tiempos no se jugaba tan brutal al quidditch y cosas por el estilo

Pero dio un pitido, Gwyneth tomo la quaffle y se la arrojo otra vez a Ginny al rostro

¿Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Luna ante los pitidos del profesor Flitwick -¿El partido esta acabando, eso no puede ser, creo que este es un caso inédito, veamos que deciden los jugadores

El equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, ninguno decía una sola palabra, pero las tres cazadoras estaban que echaban chispas por las orejas, mientras en el otro lado, los Slytherin parecían molestos con Gwyneth, al cual estaba apartada del resto del equipo, el profesor Flitwick voló hasta la tribuna de los profesores y discutió con la profesora McGonogall y el profesor Snape, y desde su posición, Harry vio que se desato una acalorada discusión entre los maestros, sin embargo, parecieron llegar a un acuerdo, y la profesora McGonogall se lo comunico a Luna

Al parecer, por la brutalidad excesiva de los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin, se ha decidido suspender el encuentro hasta nuevo aviso, a los jugadores de Slytherin, los espera su profesor a todos en su despacho, y a el resto del colegio, es hora del almuerzo, bueno, buenas tardes-

Los jugadores fueron bajando de uno en uno al terreno de juego, sin embargo, la escurridiza snitch apareció en la palma de la mano de Harry, como si esta supiera que el juego ya había finalizado, todos los jugadores de Gryffindor ahogaron una exclamación de rabia, nadie había comprendido el siquiera la decisión del profesor Flitwick, y en silencio, entraron a los vestidores, donde Hermione ya los esperaba

¿Que les sucedió?- pregunto intrigada -Estaban jugando muy bien-

Nadie contesto, nadie asimilaba, sin embargo, Hermione se acerco a Danny Diesler muy orgullosa

Lo hiciste muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa

No es cierto- murmuro apenado este -Me encajaron cien puntos-

Pero al guardián de Slytherin le encajaron 120-

Ella tiene razón- dijo Ginny saliendo de su mutismo- además tu no tuviste la culpa, nosotras también descuidamos muchas cosas-

¿Ya me van a decir que paso?- pregunto Hermione sonriente

No lo sabemos- contesto Harry- fue como si no estuviéramos jugando a nada-

De hecho no jugaron a nada- dijo Hermione ceñuda- pero esa Gwyneth, bueno, parecía que quería acabar con ustedes dos, con Ron y contigo-

Bueno, pero no ganamos- dijo Cadica

Pero tampoco perdimos- señalo Katie -Me hubiera gustado saber de que hablaron los profesores para decidir suspender el partido, creo que es la primera vez que esto ocurre-

La segunda- corrigió Hermione -pero en fin, sirvió para que Danny se estrenara como guardián-

!Que me metieron cien puntos¡- exclamo Danny Diesler nervioso -¡No sirvo para esto¡-

No digas eso- le dijo Ginny -Ron también lo hizo un papelón en su primer partido-

!Es cierto, Ron¡- exclamo Hermione y salió de los vestidores a toda prisa

Sin embargo, el sentimiento agridulce quedo en el vestuario.

A la hora de cenar, Ron ya había salido de la enfermería, pues la señora Pompfrey había logrado curar de inmediato su mandíbula rota, además que se habían enterado que la reanudación del partido contra Slytherin había quedado pendiente para el regreso de las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que tendrían mas oportunidad para entrenar, sin embargo Ron ahora parecía compartir la antipatía de Hermione por Gwyneth Radamanthys, pero la tenían que ocultar, pues la pequeña Madeline, que antes se había disculpado sinceramente por el comportamiento de su hermana, pero Harry se pregunto por que solo Ron y Ginny cayeron de la escoba, y no el u otro jugador del equipo, pero el banquete y la tarea lo hizo regresar a la realidad

Y así pasaron nuevamente varias semanas, entre noticias del exterior, entrenamientos de quidditch, mucha, pero mucha tarea, y para Harry sus entrenamientos especiales, pero algo que a el en especial le preocupaba era Albia, pues se aparto tan súbitamente de el, cuando se suponía que ella seria la única tutora, pero además, si llego alguna vez creer que Snape era insufrible, con Albia descubrió la inmisericordia además que cuando se lo proponía era despiadada, sin embargo al conocer a fondo a Bella Dona, redefinió su concepto de la crueldad, pues aunque por fuera parecía hermosa y tierna, la verdad era que Bella Dona le demostraba con cada tunda que le daba que carecía de alma y tenia un cubo de hielo por corazón, y en las poco mas de cuatro semanas que llevaban conviviendo, Bella Dona no hacia ningún intento por acercarse a Harry, y siempre se mostró distante y apática, y hasta cierto punto, consideraba a Harry menos que el. Y las lesiones llegaban a ser tan severas, que comenzó a tener problemas para ocultarlas o hacerlas pasar por lesiones de quidditch, y mas cuando no tenían practica.

Y durante el desayuno del diecinueve de noviembre, una lechuza le entrego el correo a Cadica y a Neftis, era el libro de contra maleficios universal

Traigan para acá- les riño Vilandra

Ginny se acerco con interés, y procuraron hojear el libro lo mas lejos posible de Harry

!Rayos¡- murmuro Vilandra

¿Que sucede Vivis?- pregunto Neftis

¿Ya viste en que consiste el contra maleficio de la maldición que hay sobre Cho?- murmuro

Es obvio que no, por que tu estas acaparando el libro- le gruño Cadica

Vean- dijo volteando el libro hacia ellas

!No puede ser¡- exclamaron las tres chicas sorprendidas

Yo no lo voy a hacer- dijo Neftis asustada -Es horrible, es antinatural, es monstruoso-

Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Cadica con asco -De ninguna manera, el remedio es peor que la maldición-

!Pues es nuestra culpa¡- exclamo Ginny- y nosotros tenemos que reparar el daño-

Bueno, si sumamos el hecho de que el contra maleficio tiene que hacerse prácticamente en presencia del maldecido, y que tiene que ser en luna llena, yo creo que va a ser imposible- apunto Vilandra

Si, lo intentamos, no se pudo, ya no es nuestro problema- se apresuro a decir Cadica -Además, yo no voy a arriesgarme acercarme a un licántropo en luna llena-

Pues yo lo haré- dijo Ginny

No seas tonta Gin- le reclamo Neftis -No sabemos como lo tome esa Cho, además, viniendo de ti-

Pues tenemos de aquí a las vacaciones de navidad para idear el modo de encontrar a Cho e idear el modo de administrarle el contra maleficio- apunto Vilandra -Yo no tengo nada Que ver, pero mi conciencia no esta tranquila desde lo del festival-

Pues nadie te esta pidiendo tu ayuda Vivis- gruño Cadica molesta

.-Calla Cadica, además, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que tres, así que no podemos ponernos exigentes- murmuro Ginny -Pero hay que hacerlo sin que Harry se entere, si no, nos va a caer el problemon que no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos va a hacer, ¿viste lo que le hizo a la "bestia"?-

Si, no comprendo por que le hizo eso, si el es muy bueno con los animales- murmuro Neftis

Pero hay que reconocer que "la bestia" se hace querer- apunto Cadica –es mas, les apuesto una barra de chocolate que despelleja a la señora Norris antes de fin de año-

y hablando de gatos, ya tiene tiempo que no he visto a "copo de nieve", ¿tu lo has visto Ginny?- pregunto Vilandra

No, ¿crees que haya escapado?- pregunto Neftis con preocupación

Hojala y no, por que si no, mis hermanos me matan, esta noche le voy a preguntar a Hagrid si no la ha visto-

Harry y Ron tuvieron que ir a el aula de adivinación en el primer piso, pues como correspondía al cuarto ciclo lunar, era turno de Firenze impartirles la clase de adivinación, pero era igual de molesta y mucho mas ambigua que la de la profesora Trelanwey, ya que cada clase, miraban al cielo, o la posición de las hojas o la tierra, o los dibujos que el agua hacia en el suelo, y los augurios eran de una infinita variedad, que incluso el mismo Firenze confesaba que nada estaba escrito, y cada clase, se empeñaba en recordárselos, pero esa clase fue en especial rara, pues por primera vez, Firenze les ordeno abrir sus cuadernos

Es algo que es mas que necesario que conozcan, como magos en nuestros tiempos, pues las estrellas guían al mago, al centauro, al vampiro o al elfo de los bosque a través de los doce guardianes celestiales...-

Los doce signos del zodiaco- interrumpió Parvati para intentar demostrarle a Firenze que ella si era buena clarividente

...Así es, pero tu escribe, y cuando solicite tu opinión, la pediré- dijo Firenze con dureza- esta bien, como dijo su amiga, hay doce vigías en el cielo que han visto la historia de nuestras razas desde antes de que estos siquiera existieran, pero ellas no son ingratas como nosotros con ellas, pues cada tiempo nos revelan los caminos que hemos de seguir, trazando los caminos de todos los seres vivos y no vivos del planeta. A diferencia de los humanos, los centauros no utilizamos el camino del astro rey ante los doce guardianes para saber cuando cultivar la tierra o cuando recoger las cosechas, no, los centauros sabemos que estos doce guardianes nos brindan su protección o en el peor de los casos, su ira en contra de todos, pero hay algo que se ha escapado a todos los magos e incluso a la mayoría de los centauros, y se debe a que ya han transcurrido 2160 desde la ultima guerra contra los soberbios que se proclamaron dioses, y las estrellas dicen que en esta era, la era de acuario, todos los sobrevivientes de aquella gran batalla están entre las aguas, ocultos ante la mirada del león, por que hay que recordar que la contraposición del guardián de acuario, esta el león, quien vigila el gobierno de las aguas-

Nadie parecía comprender ni jota de lo que Firenze había dicho, por lo que en cuanto acabaron de escribir, Firenze dio indicaciones para unos ejercicios de la lectura de las estrellas, pero se acerco a Harry, Ron y Neville, que hacían equipo en ese momento

Harry Potter, ¿has comprendido algo de lo que dije?- pregunto el centauro con altivez

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza desconcertado

Deja esa trivialidad y escucha con atención, pues las estrellas se niegan a develar mas misterios para nosotros, y tu eres indirectamente la causa-

¿Yo?- murmuro Harry

Si, tu, los centauros del bosque te consideran el máximo responsable de tal suerte, pues los astros no solo me niegan su luz a mi, pues mis hermanos de sangre también se ven afectados, y se debe a que la Luna Negra se interpone entre nosotros y ellas, muchos creen que tu eres la Luna negra, pero en lo personal no lo creo, ya que desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que tu eras quien representaría a el León en la tierra, y que la profecía seria efectiva en ti-

¿Cual profecía?- murmuro Harry con desentendimiento

Es comprensible tu sopena Harry Potter, por que esta profecía fue hecha por los centauros cuando estos dejaron de preparar a los héroes del mundo y aislarse de el; "La luz del león de los hombres despertara cuando la luna negra aparezca en el cielo amenazando con acabar el legado de las hadas y los ángeles, de su batalla contra el emisario de la oscuridad dependerán las vidas de los que están por venir , pues de un portador del fuego, un maldito, y una flor de la realeza, nacerá quien indicara el destino de la guerra, pues su nacimiento puede despejar la sombra de la luna negra o ser el sacrificio necesario para que esta vuelva a caminar sobre la tierra, siete leones malditos vigilaran y protegerán al león de los hombres para cumplir su misión pues el día del nacimiento de este niño, significara para todo el mundo el principio del fin"- dijo Firenze casi recitándolo –"Por la sangre y para la sangre, cada uno de los doce elementales decidirá de que lado luchara, a cual bando rendirán pleitesía, sin embargo jamás abras mas de uno por bando, reduciendo en el momento de la verdad a dos la contienda, y cuando la luz y la oscuridad conformen su ejercito, buscaran a la luna negra y a su protegido, el heredero de las sangres del mundo, el príncipe mestizo, pues este decidirá si la vida en midgar y gea continua o llega a su fin"

Ron, Harry y Neville se quedaron confundidos, Firenze dio un resoplido de resignación

La clase ha terminado- dijo dándole la espalada e internándose entre los troncos de su hábitat artificial

Poco a poco comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, y se escuchaban los cascos de Firenze, que aun rondaba por ahí, pero Harry se sentía confundido, pero lentamente fueron saliendo del aula, hasta que solo Ron y Harry fueron los últimos en salir, pero la voz de Firenze volvió a escucharse

!Las estrellas dicen que la noche de Walpurgis será decisiva, y que debes de llegar a esa noche sin dudas ni culpas en el corazón-

La puerta se cerro en las narices de los amigos, pero no tuvieron tiempo para preguntarse el porque de tales palabras, pero la campana les indico que ya iban tarde para defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Al anochecer, Ginny se disponía a su ronda, pero en la sala común, sus tres amigas la toparon

¿Vas a ir a buscar a copo de nieve?- pregunto Neftis

aja- contesto Ginny dando un bostezo

Pues vamos a ir contigo- le dijo Cadica

¿Ya hicieron la tarea?- les pregunto Ginny

Si y ya se las revise- intervino Vilandra con suficiencia

Como quieran- dijo Ginny con fingido desinterés- pero si el señor Flich pregunta, las llevo a detención, ¿entendido?-

Las tres chicas asintieron como niñas chiquitas enjundiosas

Con cautela las cuatro chicas acompañaron a Ginny por los pasillos del castillo, y se toparon con unos chicos enamorados de Ravenclaw, los cuales le rogaron a Ginny que no los reportara, Ginny se hizo de la vista gorda, debido a las suplicas de Cadica y Neftis, pues ellas serían mañana las que tendrían la primicia de la relación entre ambos chicos, pero además de encontrar a enamorados trasnochadores, buscaban a copo de nieve por todo el castillo, sin embargo, Ginny se sintió mal por no preocuparse mucho por su gata, pero todas las cosas que pasaban, apenas y le dejaban tiempo

¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Neftis

No- contesto Cadica

En serio, escuchen, alguien llora- apunto Vilandra

¿Que les asusta?- gruño Ginny -El castillo esta mas que embrujado, ha de ser Myrtle o algún otro fantasma, o quizá Peeves esta sufriendo de su castigo-

¿En serio la profesora Delacour le hizo eso?- pregunto Neftis -Me imagino que incluso para un poltergeist ha de ser doloroso tener una estaca clavada en el trasero-

Pero lo tiene merecido, mira que espiar en los baños- dijo Vilandra

Si, te hace pensar, pero no entiendo, los baños de chicas están protegidos con hechizos para proteger nuestra intimidad, ¿como Peeves pudo ver a la profesora Delacour?-

Por que Fleur se baña en el servicio de profesores, y se supone que ningún alumno quiere fisgonear ahí- dijo Cadica

Pero quizás nunca los alumnos tuvimos una maestra como Fleur- apunto Vilandra –Ya quiero ver al depravado que gustaría fisgonear a McGonogall o a Snape-

Buen punto- comento Vilandra -¿Pero en serio no escuchan?-

Se escuchaban tristes sollozos en el corredor en el que acababan de doblar, y una figura estaba postrada frente a lo que parecía ser un cuadro muy grande, las chicas se asustaron un poco, pues el pasillo estaba muy oscuro, y los sollozos de quien estaba frente a ellos las asustaban y les contagiaba esa tristeza

!Lumos¡- exclamo Ginny -¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI LUNA?- pregunto Ginny irritada

Haciendo mi ronda- contesto esta limpiándose las lagrimas- pero este cuadro me cuenta historias muy tristes cada vez que paso por aquí, y la de hoy, me llego al corazón-

¿y cuenta relatos lindos?- pregunto Neftis

No, solo tristes- contesto Luna con desilusión

¿Y como es que yo no había sabido de este retrato?- pregunto Ginny

No lo se, a lo mejor nunca le habías preguntado- respondió Luna y luego volteo al retrato, el cual era una bruja encorvada, con una gran y puntiaguda nariz, con una verruga en la punta y en la frente, la cual tenia una expresión de sapiencia y hastío

Disculpe señora Cunelunga, ¿podría contarles la historia de la bruja de Kent a mis amigas?-

Esta bien- dijo esta con una grave voz- pero va a ser la ultima vez que la cuento: Hace no mucho tiempo, existía una joven bruja muy sabia y noble, amable con todo el mundo que la rodeaba, obviamente, nadie sabia que era bruja, pero conciente de sus habilidades, decidió hacer el bien a toda persona que lo necesitara, su casa, aunque humilde, siempre prestaba hospicio para el viajero, daba pan al hambriento, sed al sediento y descanso a quien lo necesitara, además, con su habilidad, curaba a los enfermos, nadie sospechaba absolutamente nada de su extraordinaria condición, por lo que contaba con la benevolencia de todos los habitantes del pueblo, y por muchos años vivió feliz entregada en su labor humanitaria.

Pero fue que una primavera, conoció a un caballero que escapaba de Londres, malherido, cansado, sediento y hambriento, por lo que encontró acomodo en el único lugar donde podía encontrarlo, pero fue como los viejos cuentos de hadas, pues la hechicera se enamoro del valiente caballero, entre ambos nació un gran amor que incluso resulta para mi incomprensible, sin embargo el caballero, que se llamaba Redgrev, logro lo que muchos hombres de ese lugar no consiguieron con la hermosa bruja: robar su corazón, pues esta de inmediato se enamoro de Redgrev, y cuentan que su amor era libre de ataduras y prejuicios, se amaban como dos almas apasionadas.

Pero el romance entre la bruja y el caballero comenzó a causar recelo entre los pobladores del lugar, pues ahora, la bruja ya no les prestaba atención como antes lo hacia, pero la presencia del caballero les incomodaba, pues sabían que de alguna manera, su estancia no debía de ser, y el tiempo les dio la razón, pues en la primavera, una contingente de soldados llego al pequeño pueblo, a reclamar al tal Redgrev por su deserción del ejercito del rey, sin embargo, como era un buen guerrero, los soldados solo lo llevaron preso a Londres, por lo que este le prometió a la bruja que regresaría por ella tarde o temprano, pero el regresaría, y la bruja, con sus esperanzas y la palabra de su amado, ella decidió esperar.

Pero la muestra de que ambos se amaban sinceramente vino en el invierno, pues la bruja trajo al mundo a una hermosa niña, la cual se convirtió en el objeto de todo su afecto y cariño, la niña, Lilith, era lo mas importante en el mundo para ella, y nunca dejo de demostrárselo.

Pero cuando Lilith cumplió seis años, la bruja no dejaba de esperara a su amado, con la esperanza de vivir como una feliz familia, pero en vez de eso, un nuevo invierno trajo algo mucho peor: La peste negra.

En el poblado donde la bruja y Lilith vivían, los aldeanos comenzaron a caer muertos por montones, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la bruja por curarlos a todos fueron poco afortunados, pues nadie sobrevivía, pero ocurrió lo peor que le pudo pasar, ya que la pequeña Lilith se contagio de la peste, y lo peor, ese invierno fue de los peores que se puedan recordar, el poblado moría poco a poco, y su hija agonizaba, y fue tal el estado de la chiquilla, que moría poco a poco, a pesar de mil y un pociones que su madre le suministraba.

Una noche, la muerte vino, y se llevo el alma de su hija, pero la bruja no lo iba a permitir, y como una de las mas grandes hechiceras de su tiempo, esta se dio a la tarea, en medio del frió y la nieve, darle alcance a la muerte y rogarle que no se llevara a su hija, y si esta no accedía, le iba a arrebatar el alma de su hija, por lo que la siguió por todos los lugres, hasta llegar a sus dominios, sin embargo, la muerte no es tonta, y en ese entonces, su guarida estaba protegida con guardianes muy volubles y sentimentales, por lo que la bruja solo tuvo que contarles su historia para que estos la dejaran pasar, pero cada uno le pidió algo a cambio, el primero, que le diera su hermoso cabello como pago, el segundo uno de sus ojos, el tercero su voz, el cuarto sus dientes, el quinto su varita magia, y el sexto, su calor, para por fin llegar a el lugar donde la muerte guardaba las almas de aquellos que morían, una gigantesca caverna con miles de millones de velas en todo el lugar, sin embargo, la bruja se vio abrumada, pues no reconocía cual era la vela que correspondía a el alma de su hija, pero no se dio cuenta que era observada por la misma muerte, que al ver la desesperación y el dolor de la bruja, decidió hablar con ella, pero desoyó cualquier suplica de la bruja, la muerte es inconmovible, pero no por eso, irracional, pues le explico que aunque es su trabajo, ella sufre por la muerte de cada niño o niña, pues esas muertes no deberían de ser, pero no son injustas, pues por cada vela que se extingue, por cada alma que pasa al otro mundo, el creador deja salir mil almas, por lo que considera un cambio justo, pero la bruja no lo vio así, y se dispuso a arrebatarle el alma de su hija a la misma muerte, pero sin varita, no tenia mucha oportunidad, y la muerte la derroto, pero la muerte no es irracional, como ya he dicho y le permitió a la bruja regresar al mundo de los vivos, le regreso todo lo que sus guardianes le habían arrebatado por dejarla pasar, y le dijo una ultima palabra, pues había un momento en que su trabajo se volvía justo, ya que cuando lo merecieran, el reencuentro es lo mas esperado por quien se adelanta, y con esas palabras, la muerte regreso a la bruja a su pueblo.

Pero la bruja ya no fue la misma, pues dejo de vivir como lo hacia antes, a pesar de que continuaba con su labor, ya no esperaba a que su amado regresara, ella solo esperaba el momento de reencontrarse con su hija, y en los inviernos siguientes, su salud fue desapareciendo , la tristeza la invadió y la fue matando, pero hasta su ultimo día, continuo ayudando a cuanta gente tocaba su puerta, sin embargo, durante la noche de todos los santos, la muerte toco a su puerta, acompañada de su hija, con quien, feliz y con la conciencia tranquila, abandono este mundo.

La bruja dejo de hablar, pero Luna estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, mientras Ginny y sus amigas se sentían enormemente tristes

¿Y cual es la moraleja de esta historia?- pregunto Vilandra con la voz entrecortada

Ninguna- respondió la bruja – yo no cuento historias para que aprendan algo, yo cuento historias para entretener-

Pues que cruel- recrimino Ginny

pues no escuche a nadie quejarse mientras lo conté- dijo la bruja del retrato cinismo

Pero un murciélago entro a el pasillo chillando con cansancio, en sus patas llevaba un paquete atado, y lo deposito a los pies de Ginny, y luego desapareció entre la oscuridad, Ginny rápidamente lo abrió

Es la letra de Bill- comento sorprendida


	38. Pelirrojos, vampiros, mortifagos y Jorgu...

CAPITULO TREINTA Y OCHO PELIRROJOS, VAMPIROS, MORTIFAGOS ...Y JORGUNMANDER 

Ginny no lo dudo y abrió la libreta de inmediato, y al hojearla, descubrió que era una bitácora, pues tenia fechas en todas las paginas, y sin duda perteneció a su hermano Bill, y un poco indecisa, la comenzó a hojear, y esta tenia anotaciones extensas, diagramas y dibujos, pero aun con la duda en ella, volteo a ver a sus amigas

Vamos al dormitorio- propuso Neftis

¡Si, y que la pobre Loony no pueda saber lo que tiene a libreta¡- exclamo Luna ofendida – al fin que no soy mas que una insignificante Ravenclaw-

No te pongas así- le gruño Ginny –Además tu no lo necesitas leer, con que lo toques bastara, ¿o me equivoco?-

Es cierto, como se me pudo olvidar- dijo Luna un poco apenada –pero esta bien, presta esa libreta para acá-

Luna se quito los guantes y toco el diario apenas con la yema de sus dedos, y de inmediato se lo regreso a Ginny, y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de admiración muy fuerte

Tu hermano William es mi nuevo ídolo- declaro Luna- Lastima que la profesora Delacour lo tiene bien enganchado, sino, la próxima vez que lo viera, me lo acabaría a besos, bueno, 1buenas noches chicas de Gryffindor¡ buenas noches bruja del cuadro¡ buenas noches gente invisible que habla conmigo¡-

Y canturreando una tonta canción, desapareció del pasillo

Esta loca, es definitivo- susurro Cadica

Tal vez- murmuro Vilandra –pero ya nos la quitamos de encima, así que vamonos a nuestro dormitorio a echarle una hojeada a esto-

Las cuatro se mostraron de acuerdo, y con una sorprendente rapidez, llegaron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde se encerraron a cal y canto en su habitación, Cadica junto las cuatro camas con un movimiento de su varita, y Ginny manoseaba la bitácora de Bill

¿Quién lo lee?- pregunto Neftis

Pues creo que Ginny, después de todo es de su hermano- dijo Cadica

Ginny guardo silencio observando a sus amigas

¿En verdad quieren escuchar lo que traiga el libro?-

Por lo menos yo si, pues para que lo traiga un murciélago, debe de tratarse de algo muy importante- dijo Vilandra

Bueno, pero quiero que me juren que si esto trae algo comprometedor, no lse lo van a revelar a nadie, ¡júrenmelo¡-

Esta bien-. Dijeron las tres chicas moviendo la cabeza positivamente

Pero júrenmelo, por que si me mienten , juro que dejo de hablarles por el resto de mi vida- les dijo Ginny ceñuda

Te lo juramos. Dijeron las tres chicas comenzándose a asustar por la actitud de la pelirroja

Esta bien- sonrio Ginny –Pero si alguna me traiciona, no solo les dejo de hablar, pues les voy a tirar un maleficio tan poderoso, que el de Marrieta Edgcombe se va a quedar corto-

Ya te dijimos que lo juramos, y no hables asi que comienzas a asustar a Neftis- refunfuño Cadica –Ahora, por favor puedes comenzar a leer-

Bueno, sobre advertencia no hay engaño..."29 de septiembre

Algo me dice que tengo que escribir lo que voy a vivir, es una de esas corazonadas que decides seguir solo por impulso, pues ademas, una adivina con pinta de maniática me advirtió que si me empeñaba en regresar a Egipto, seria el inico de una gran odisea, pero que iria acompañada de muchas penurias, y lo mas curioso es que los vaticinios de esa vieja loca se han ido cumpliendo uno por uno.

En este momento temo por mi familia mas que por mi mismo, por que hay un maniático peligroso detrás de nosotros, sumado a que hace unas semanas recibi una madicion asesina directamente, pero no mori, y algo me dice que el destino no me tenia reservado acabar de esa manera, pero no deja de ser sorprendente que aun este vivo después de recibir un Avada Kadevra, quiza si me hubiera quedado una cicatriz me hubieran comparado con Harry, es curioso pensarlo.

Pero no he salido intacto, sufro de constantes fiebres y debilitamientos, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo activo sin sufrir mareos, pero aun asi, me he embarcado a Rumania con el poco dinero que me quedan en los bolsillos, no me atrevo a utilizar la aparicion, ni usar transportes mágicos, aparentemente Jorgunmamder me cree muerto, y no quiero sacarlo de su error por un buen tiempo, pero ese gran sopenco no termino con su labor, pero el siguiente en la lista es sin duda Charlie, ya que de los involucrados en aquella noche en la colina de las hadas corremos peligro, Tisbe ya murio en sus manos, no sin antes sufrir lo indecible, y aun me siento mal por no haber podido ayudarla, pero como Fleur, Harry y Ginny estan en Hogwarts, por el unico que me preocupo es por mi hermano menor, pero por la tarifa, solo he podido conseguir el barco mas economico que me llevara a Estambul, de ahí ya veremos.

30 de septiembre

Algo esta mal en este barco, un par de marineros han desparecido, y otro mas murio en extrañas circunstancias, pero sospecho que eso no es lo peor, pues muchos pasajeros deambulan de noche, cuando de dia apenas y somos veinte los que nos paseamos por la cubierta, pero estos sujetos parecen desde el crepúsculo y regresan a sus camarotes al amanecer, indudablemente son vampiros, y por logica, ellos son los asesinos, pero su presencia confirma los rumores que me llagaron en Egipto: pues algo se esta fraguando en Transilvania, y solo espero que Jorgunmander no este involucrando

2 de octubre

Por fin hemos desembarcado en Estambul, y de aquí tomare un tren a Rumania, espero estar ahí en dos dias, pero durante la compra de mi boleto, me llevo una mala impresión, pues hay demasiados féretros disfrazados como cajones de equipaje, asi que por la noche me temo que voy a tener que tomar muchísimo café, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que los vampiros hagan de la suya.

4 de octubre

El dia de hoy he llegado a Bucarest, la capital de Rumania, y lo he hecho con todos mis miembros, cosa que no le ha hecho gracia a algunos vampiros, incluso creo que me he hecho enemigo de algunos de ellos, pero por mi cuenta, los muggles que viajaban conmigo han llegado con toda su sangre.

El dia de hoy fui a un hospital mágico, continuamente me siento muy debil, y la fiebre no me abandona, he ido al barrio mágico y los curanderos me han recetado descanso, cosa que no puedo hacer, pues mañana en la mañana parto rumbo a la reservación donde trabaja Charlie.

En el hospital he escuchado que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta en Italia, e convendría avisar al profesor Dumbeldore, pero no tengo una sola knut en los bolsillos.

8 de octubre

Mis peores temores se han cumplido, tan solo una horas después de llegar a la reservación de Galgata, Umurkus precedio a la llegada de Jorgunmender, y no solo ha demostrado que es un mago poderoso, pero tambien sinico, despiadado y cruel, pero a mi favor puedo decir que no le causo mucha gracia verme con vida. "Soy una mancha mas en su currículo", me dijo, pero a pesar de que lo intente combatir de nuevo, en este estado no soy rival para el, no fui derrotado, pues no combato contra el, pero me hizo sentir como una rata huyendo del gato, sin embargo, cuando esperaba el tiro de gracia, Charlie salio de entre el caos y le hizo frente a ese asesino, y estoy sorprendido, pues mi hermano pequeño tiene habilidades que no sabia que tuviera, y las ocupa en contra de Jorgunmamder

Pero sus mortifagos le han hecho algo a los dragones, pues comienzan a comportarse mes salvajemente, incluso se matan entre ellos, los han enloquecido completamente, y se han vuelto en contra de quienes antes los cuidaban, Ese idiota de Umurkus se ha ganado un brazo chamuscado, se lo merece el traidor, pero sigue con el mismo rencor hacia a mi, pero la batalla esta perdida y no nos queda mas que huir por nuestra vida, y no tenemos otra opcion que huir a la montaña, hacia los Carpatos, con la esperanza de llagar a la Transilvania de los magos, pero eso no le ha impedido a Jorgunmamder perseguirnos, sin embargo Charllie esta muy triste, pues los mortifagos sacrificaron a todos los dragones, aun en nuestro escape, pudimos escuchar las exclamaciones de agonia de las criaturas.

9 de Octubre

No se por que le han confiado la tarea de perseguir a un par de magos a un estupido troll como Umurkus, pero si ese idota sale algun dia de esa caverna, juro que me como mi capa, pero en el camino rumbo a Transilvania, nos hemos topado con un alpinista muggle, que mas tarde, tras ayudarlo a escapar de ser desayunado por Umurkus, nos revelo que el es un cazador de vampiros de la orden de Scyon, pero por el momento, no le rpestamos mucha importancia a ese hecho, pues Jorgunmamder nos pisa los talones, y es imperioso huir a toda costa de el.

No le hemos dicho que somos magos, por que para ser sincero, no se como reaccionara, por lo que le hemos dicho, después de aplicarle un hechizo desmemorizante, que somos alpinistas, y el muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a llevarnos sanos y salvos de regreso a Bucarest.

10 de octubre

Quiza sea mala suerte, pero los mismos vampiros con los que tuve problemas en el tren, ahora nos acorralaban y amenazaban con matarnos ahí mismo, sin embargo, con el pensamiento de "si vamos a morir, al menos que les cueste trabajo", iniciamos una lucha, el buen John es muy habil, pero no tanto, pues fue el primero en caer, y sin el problema de evitar revelar nuestra identidad, invocamos al tratado de la confederación internacional de magos con la nación vampirica para que la vida de nosotros tres fuera respetada, y al parecer, los vampiros a regañadientes aceptan, pero aclaran que ellos desconocen nuestras leyes, y solo respetan nuestras vidas por que somos valerosos guerreros, sin embargo, eso no les impide que nos lleven prisioneros a el corazon de las montañas, donde se levanta una gran ciudad, que es paralela a la Transilvania de los magos, y en nuestro paso, nos damos cuenta de que es habitada exclusivamente por vampiros.

Pero eso solo fue el inicio de un mal dia, pues al atravesar a pie la ciudad, como prisioneros, claramente senti como miles de ojos se clavaron en nuestros cuellos, como si de simple ganado se tratara, pero fuimos guiados hasta un enorme palacio, construido desafiando toda física humana, y fuimos levado hasta un ran salon, una especia de auditorio, donde habia miles de vampiros parloteando como periquillos, pero el buen cazador de vampiros parecio perder la cordura, y se puso a amenazar a todos los vampiros presentes con destruirlos, pero a su espalada, aparecido de la nada, aparecio una figura siniestra, pero a la vez atrayente, y con un movimiento sobrehumano, le rompio el cuello al buen caza vampiros, de inmedito, los que parecian ser los criados, sacaron el cuerpo de la habitación, pero esa figura nos observo con esa dura mirada, como si de su inspeccion, nuestras vidas dependieran, por un instante pense en matarlo ahí mismo, pero Charlie se me adelanto, pero el no mato al vampiro, sino que comenzo a vaciar sus bolsillos frente de el, como si estos fueran ofrendas a esa imponente figura, pero este se mantenia sin hacer ni decir nada, unicamente nos fulminaba a mi hermano y a mi con la mirada, hasta que Charlie le enzeño un collar hecho con colmillos de dragon, lo que parecio impresionarle al vampiro, y menciono en voz lata algo en latin mas o menos asi: "Las personas que posean uno de estos son dignas de nuestro respeto, pues después de todo, un dragon no se deja quitar los colmillos pacíficamente".

Con esas palabras aparentemente nos perdono la vida, pero lo siguiente fue que fuimos invitados al mas bizarro banquete al que jamas asisiti, pues en la mesa habia todo tipo de sanguinolentos platillos, asi como trozos de carne cruda y cuerpos humanos vivos, muggles bajo los efectos de alguna droga, que resistian con gemidos de placer como los vampiros les chupaban la sangre directamente de sus venas, realmente fue asqueroso, y como el unico platillo que no tenia sangre era el vino, Charles y yo nos embriagamos, concientes de que podria ser la ultima vez que probaramos algo asi.

11 de Octubre

Despertamos alrededor del medio dia, y la ciudad parecia un autentico pueblo fantasma, por lo que sin dudar, intentamos escapar de la ciudad, agradecidos por estar con vida, pero las puertas de la ciudad estaban cerradas, y no habia ninguna manera de escapar, la unica puerta abierta era la de la habitación donde despertamos, pero ahí habia suficiente comida y ropa limpia, y tras ponernos a tono, investigamos todo lo que pudimos, y la puerta tiene un hechizo runico que solo se activa en la noche, lo que significa que esta Transilvania solo aparece de noche, mientras el sol este en el cielo, la ciudad no existe por lo que nos es imposible tratar de salir de ahí durante el dia.

Pero cuando el crepúsculo llego, la actividad poco a poco fue regresando a la ciudad, sin embargo, en nuestra habitación aparecio una vampiresa muy hermosa, pero tambien muy extravagante, ella misma se presento como Lady Micaela Morbius, primera consejera del gran emperdor del reino vampirico, que aprovecho cualquier momento para burlarse de nosotros, pues hemos descubierto a la mala que en la Transilvania de los vampiros, la magia que no es de ellos, solo tiene el diez por ciento de su poder, ademas de que si no estamos muertos se debe a ue las sacerdotisas del templo vaticinaron su llegada, y el consejo de antediluvianos esta de acuerdo en conservarlos con vida, pues quieren saber por que los problemas en el mundo mágico estan afectando a todos los otros mundos, y en especial el de ellos, que esta provocando continuas revueltas en el imperio, arrastrando a los mas jóvenes a la huestes de un mago al cual incluso ellos temen pronunciar su nombre.

El emperador, nos dijo Lady Micaela, quiere que sea un mago quien le explique la naturaleza y el alcanze del poder de este hechicero, pero tambien, quiere que se de un acercamiento entre los magos y los vampiros, para que nosotros comprendamos mejor su cultura, para por asociación comprender su forma de vida, pero Charlie esta dispuesto a decírselo en ese mismo momento, pero la vampiresa nos advierte que el emperador no soporta otro idioma que no sea el latin puro, por lo que tendremos que aprender a hablarlo antes de poder dirigirnos a el.

Pero la vampiresa nos explica superficialmente las maneras en que los vampiros se reproducen, y la mas comun es el famoso "abrazo", pero a ultimas fechas, una serie de complicadas normas limita la aplicación de este metodo, pues para ser vampiro, hay que reunir un gran numero de requisitos, pues han aprendido del pasado y de sus errores, pero siempre, todas las conversiones a vampiros siguen una regla de oro: procurar que al convertir a un muggle en vampiro, sea cual sea el clan y su ideología, la metamorfosis en vampiro siempre provoque una gran perdida "al rebaño de las almas", para que provocar que en el cielo dios, y en el infierno el diablo, se lamenten por la perdida de esa alma, ya que esta no ira a ninguno de esos lados a engrosar su población. 

El resto de la noche, Lady Micaela se la ha pasado enseñándonos a Charlie y a mi los principios de latin antiguo, como si estuviéramos aun en el colegio.

Pero a la hora de la cena para ellos, y vendría siendo el desayuno para nosotros, nuevamente compartimos la mesa con el emperador, y por segunda vez, somos testigos de la crueldad con la que se conduce, pues un par de vampirezas habian convertido en vampiros a un jóvenes muggles, algo estrictamente prohibido según me dijeron mas tarde, por lo que el emperador, con sus propias manos, ejecuto a los cuatro fente a nuestros ojos, por lo que en este momento, solo puedo equiparar esta crueldad con la de Quien-no-debemos-nombrar.

12 de octubre

A la noche siguiente, Lady Micaela nos lleva a una enorme caverna en la montañas, donde vemos con nuestros propios ojos que tienen un gigantesco ejercito preparado, nos dice que el emperador lo tiene por que esta conciente de quien-no-debemos—nombrar esta haciendo sus movimientos.

La disciplina con que sontratados estos soldados, es brutal y tan rigurosa que Percy se sentiria muy a gusto aquí, las normas tienen que seguirse al pie de la letra, el que falla es castigado con la muerte (pues por lo menos, los vampiros no pueden sobrevivir a la decapitacion y a morir inmolados)

Lady Micaela nos siguen por todos lados, y hasta cierto punto resulta molesta, pues se la pasa contándonos pasajes de las escrituras de Nod, el libro sagrado de los vampiros, acerca del origen de su especie, de cómo el creador castigo a Cain, y como este conocio a la dama de la luna negra, como se convirtió en el primer vampiro, de sus tres hijos, de los trece fundadores, que tras la primera guerra mitológica, esparcieron a la especie vampirica por todo el mundo, y como la ambicion de los trece clanes provoco dos mil años después la segunda guerra mitológica

Es curioso, pues en las tumbas de egipto, se menciona algo acerca de esa guerra , y creo, aunque no estoy cien por ciento seguro de eso, que el profesor Dumbeldore esta involucrado directamente en el final de la ultima guerra mitológica y busca evitar otra, y la sacerdotisa nos da la versión de los vencidos, pues en el mismo Egipto fue el epicentro de esa segunda guerra, Set, Horus, y Anubis eran los principales lideres, vampiros todos ellos, que utilizaron sus poderes para hacer creer a los muggles que eran dioses, u fueron creando mas vampiros para crear una nación poderosa, la nación de la oscuridad, pero en la cúspide de su poder, que irónicamente significo el máximo esplendor del pueblo egipcio, las ambiciones se desbocaron y la guerra comenzo, "los dioses" querian un mundo compuesto absolutamente por vampiros y fue cuando los magos y las brujas hicieron su primera intervención de importancia en el mundo, pues de todos los confines del mundo, guiados por el gran Imoteph de Giza, se desataron un sinnúmero de crueles batallas a lo largo y ancho del Nilo, muchas bajas hubo en ambos lados, y aunque la final fue decantada para los magos y los muggles, la verdad es que no hubo tal, por que los magos se dieron cuenta del real alcanze de sus poderes, ademas que la magia fue corrompida al conocer el poder de la oscuridad, el resultado de la guerra fue fatal para ellos, pues descubrieron el lado tenebroso.

Pero yo le he preguntado a Lady Micaela si podemos regresar a la reservación de dragones, pero resulta que ahora somos prisioneros por la voluntad del mismísimo emperador, y Charlie le ha preguntado por que todos le temen a este vampiro, y ella nos ha explicado que en 1945, el emperador tomo cenizas de las naciones vampiricas de todo el mundo, y resucito y revoluciono a toda la sociedad vampirica fundiéndola en un solo imperio, reformándola desde los cimientos, pero yo la he interrumpido diciéndole que los metodos que utiliza son cuestionados por la confederación internacional de magos, y por el golpe que he recibido me ha confirmado que no le causo mucha gracia.

14 de octubre

El maldito latin antiguo es una lata, no se como tienen la idea de que lo voy a aprender, si en la escuela no lo aprendi, mucho menos voy a aprenderlo del modo como Lady Micaela nos lo enseña, y si no fuera por que Charlie y yo hablamos entre nosotros en ingles, quiza nos hubieran obligado a olvidarlo completamente, el madito latin antiguo me esta volviendo loco, pero si no es de esa forma, cualquiera que no sea Lady Micaela, nos ignora completamente, obligatoriamente tenemos que dirigirnos a ellos en su lengua.

Pero la noche del dia de hoy, por fin hemos podido entrevistarnos con el emperador, que como un autentico rey, se presenta personalmente ante nosotros como "Enoch Ramses Riofelianael Cainer Tepes, hijo legitmo del gran señor Cain y de la señora Lilith, unico nacido vampiro desde la concepcion de los vastagos de la segunda generación", pero amablemente nos ha pedido que nos dirigamos a el como gran señor Cainer".

Charlie no ha dudado ni un solo instante y le pregunto por que nos retiene ahí, y la respuesta parecio burlarse de nosotros: "las pitonisas me han dicho que cuando lleguen dos magos de cabello de fuego con los dientes del dragon en sus manos, sera la señal del altísimo acerca del fin de la maldición para los vampiros".

El mismo parece burlarse de esas palabras, pero si algo le ha dado la experienca de los años es que las profecias, vengan de quien vengan, no son cosas que haya tomarse a la ligera, y nos confieza que cuando nos vio, tenia deseo de matarnos, pero el collar de dientes de dragon lo hizo cambiar de opinión, ademas, que el no teme al poder de los magos y las brujas, y ha pasado los ultimo cincuenta años preparando un poderosos ejercito capaz de destruir a los magos sin problema, por lo que esta noche, se nos permitio utilizar magia, con el unico motivo de luchar contra los dos mejores soldados de su nuevo ejercito, y a pesar de que los vampiros nos presentan una muy buena pelea, yo nulifico al mio aprovechando todas sus debilidades, pero Charlie pelea con el sin la necesidad de su varita, y con una espada, decapito limpiamente, pero es algo que me sorprende, pues Charlie no es asi, el jamas tomaria una vida, pero a el emperador Cainer parece agradarle la actitud de Charlie, y a partir de ese momento, parecio demostrar cierto agrado por mi hermano, y no es que me sienta celoso, pero la influencia de Cainer puede resultar nefasta para mi hermano.

15 de octubre

Algunas noticias nos han llegado desde el otro lado del océano atlántico: el jefe del clan de Nueva York se ha revelado y desconoce la autoridad de Cainer como emperador de los vampiros y se proclama a si mismo emperador de los vampiros de america, pero Cainer no deja esperar la respuesta, y ordena la movilización de todo su ejercito, y por desgracia, Charlie y yo somos parte de la expedición, al igual que Lady Micaela, pero presiento que ella nos acompañana para evitar que escapemos.

Los vampiros tienen su propia magia, no tan poderosa como la de los magos, pero si muy efectiva, por lo que los brujos nos hacen aparecer en Nueva York en unos pocos segundos, y resulta que los vampiros son dueños de un gran edificio en Nueva York en el cual se han atrincherado, y mientras Cainer planea la estrategia, Lady Micaela me explica la organización y funcionamiento de los clanes vampiricos, pues por principio su funcion principal es que los muggles ignoren sus acciones y desconozcan de su existencia, y para ello hay un acuerdo con la confederación internacional de hechiceros, pues les permiten atacar a cierto numero de muggles al año con el unico motivo de alimentarse, siempre y cuando no maten a la victima, pues después de todo, los vampiros tambien son "seres vivos" (las carcajada de Lady Micaela me hiela la sangre), seres vivos que necesitan alimentarse y sostenerse, pero para evitar las brutalidades del asesinato, han instalado bancos de sangre en todo el mundo donde les compran a los muggles su propia sangre, ademas, que los clanes tienen cierta influencia en los terenos muggles, pues atravez de prestanombres, son dueños de empresas, y como ellos tienen una interaccion mas cercana con los muggles, dicen que no pertenecen a el mundo mágico, sino que ellos existen el su mundo vampirico.

Al final me dice que me ha revelado todo lo anterior, por ue el jefe del clan de Norteamérica ha roto el pacto fantasma, y la población de vampiros ha aumentado irresponsablemente en Nueva York desde hacia algunos meses, y los asesinatos y desapariciones estan poniendo en alerta a los muggles.

Pero mas adelante, al interrogar a un prisionero, descubri que la sobrepoblacion de vampiros solo fue un pretexto para iniciar el ataque, pues la verdad es que Cainer solo piensa aniquilar a todos los vampiros de Nueva York por que su lider se a aliado con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lo que significa que ha hecho una alianza de servidumbre con un mago, algo totalmente prohibido, pues los magos y los vampiros son supuestamente iguales ante sus leyes, por lo que el sometimiento es la peor humillación que un vampiro puede sufrir, y solo la muerte lavaria tal perjurio, algo sentimentales estos vampiros.

La batalla comenzo totalmente opuesta a como yo me la esperaba, pues los vampiros neoyorkinos nos reciben con una ráfaga de balas, parece que estan mas arraigados a las nuevas costumbres de combate muggle que a las buenas peleas, ya que mientras a Charles y a mi se nos ha permitido utilizar nuestras varitas, los vampiros utilizan espadas, y los rebeldes utilizan grnadas de luz y otras armas de tecnología, las granadas de luz no nos han hecho daño, pues obviamente no somos vampiros, sin embargo a otro que no le afecta la luz es a Cainer, quien ha comenzado a pelear hombro con hombro junto a nosotros, y me ha dejado sorprendido, pues es el mas brutal y efectivo de los soldaos vampiricos, el solo puede hacerse cargo de cinco o seis adversarios a la vez, pero al parecer los rebeldes han conseguido descubrir como acabar con sus hermanos con simples armas muggles.

Pero Charles esta luchando como un verdadero guerrero, en algunos momentos olvida su varita y peleando al lado de Cainer, incluso le ha salado la vida en un par de ocaciones, y el emperador acaba con la misma crueldad y sin tocarse el corazon a los que antes eran sus subditos, y en tan solo una hora, todos los ampiros rebeldes son sometidos.

En la victoria, Cainer nos comenta que nos ha visto pelear, y no le gusta, pues significa que los magos aun no hemos olvidado como luchar las batallas, y tampoco le gusta deberle la vida a un mago, por lo que nos hace un ofrecimiento: convertirnos en sus vástagos, para que una vez como vampiros, asignarnos el control del clan de Norteamérica como sus subditos, yo rechaze el ofrecimiento lo mas amablemente que pude, pues Cainer es capaz de matarme ahí mismo, sin embargo Charlie vacilo mucho en decidirse antes de negarse, pero por nuestra actitud en el combate, Cainer se ha congraciado de nosotros, y dice que entre ellos no seremos conocidos por nuestros nombres de magos, sino que a partir de ese momento tendremos nombres de vampiros, Charlie es Crociadel y yo sere Bisasedael, nombres de dos de los doce demonios vampiricos, y Cainer nos advierte que adquirimos una gran responsabilidad al portar esos nombres, por lo que tenemos que honrarlos con nuestras acciones en adelante, como el amanecer esta llegando, el ejercito se prepara para descansar en el edificio de Nueva York, tengo la sensación de que pudimos haber escapado, pero por lo menos yo estoy exhausto como para intentar una locura en este estado.

20 de octubre

No he podido escribir en varios dias, pero los eventos acontecidos en las ultimas cinco noches me han absorbido completamente, y es la primera vez desde entonces que tengo un minuto de tranquilidad, por lo que espero ser breve en mi explicación.

Cuando el crepúsculo llego, aun en nueva York asistimos a otra ceremonia, primero, fueron ejecutados todos los traidores sobrevivientes, y luego, se celebro una conferencia entre todos los vampiros fieles a Cainer, en lo que para ser una especie de asamblea, fue elegido el nuevo lider del clan de Norteamérica, una vampiresa-nativa-americana llamado "murciélago que vuela en el crepúsculo", pero lo curioso es ver la diversidad de personalidades de los vampiros norteamericanos, pues los hay de Texas, Boston y Lousiana.

Pero una vez designada la nueva lider del clan, la conferencia comienza, y el mensaje es preocupante, pues la traicion del anterior jefe se debe a que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha prometido convertir Norteamérica en un pais para todas las criaturas de la noche, sin embargo, eso seria mas peligroso para los muggles que ninguna otra cosa, pues durante las noches, estas criaturas desatarian combates apocalípticos por el control de las tierras, sin embargo los vampiros podrían fácilmente aprovechar la situación y dominar al resto de las razas oscuras atravez de la fuerza y demostrar su supremacía, varios vampiros aceptan que eso podria ser u8n buen augurio para la nación vampirica ue estan tratando de reinventar, pero Cainer se enfada y deja en claro que mientras el viva, eso jamás podra suceder, pues el orgullo de su raza le impide aceptar llevar a cabo tales acciones, pues hacerlo, seria demostrar que estan aceptando someterse a la autoridad de un mago, algo que jamas podrían aceptar.

Esa misma noche regresamos a Transilvania, nuevamente con Lady Micaela como nuestra sombra, y se organiza un gran banquete para recibir al gran emperador, y durante la celebración, como una especie de agradecimiento, nos sentamos a ambos lados de Cainer, yo a su izquierda y Charles a su derecha, pero Charlie parece no temerle a el emperador, y comienza a bombardearlo con preguntas, pero estas en vez de irritar a Cainer, parecen agradarle, parece que Charlie le simpatiza a el emperador, sin embargo, de todas las preguntas, hay una que llama la atención

Charlie le pregunto por que era tan cruel con su propio pueblo, y la respuesta nos dejo sorpendidos

"¿Por que la flor le pregunta a el huracán por que la arranca, solo le dire esto a ambos, solo esa crueldad me hace temible entre una raza despiadada, solo asi he podido dirigir a mi mundo, ¡Todas las existencias de los vampiros son mias por designio divino¡; solo asi he llevado a mi gente a las puertas de una nueva era de prosperidad y gloria y lograr unificar a los trece clanes en un solo imperio sin limites, ¡Y asi los vampiros llegaremos a ser mas fuertes que los magos como lo fuimos alguna vez, de algna manera, todos los grandes reyes actuan asi, ¡solo asi se fundan los grandes imperios¡, y no dire mas, pues ni los pocos dioses que quedan en la faz de la tierra cuestionan mis palabras y designios."

Tales palabras son dignas de un profundo analizis, pues por mas que las repazo, el facismo impreso en cada una de sus frases, me hacen preguntarme que tan diferente pueden ser Cainer y quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero eso no fue todo, Charlie se atrevio a preguntarle por que nos retiene a su lado, y el emperador contesto que es para que nos adiestremos, pues si las profecias son lejanamente ciertas, entonces estamos a las puertas de una nueva guerra, y es su deseo entregar a los principles actores los medios para que se evite por todos los medios evitar el inicio de una nueva guerra, pues el ha vivido en carne propia cada una de las cinco ediciones anteriores de las guerras mitológicas, y esta conciente que nada ni nadie sobrevivira a una sexta guerra.

Por mi parte, esa noche, durante un paseo, descubri "una granja de sangre", donde los vampiros cuidan a mas mil muggles para servirles de alimento, pero estos en vez de encontrarse aterrados, son completamente felices, pues solo pierden uno o dos litros de sangre cada tres dias, sin embargo son tratados como reyes, y no cambiarian su vida por nada.

Luego, Micaela me llevo a una zona donde habitan las crias de su especie, los niños vampiros, y debo decir que mi primera impresión es que son las criaturas mas hermosas que he visto jamas, pero algo en sus mirada me hace dudar y me dice que son los peores asesinos que existen el la faz de la tierra.

Micaela continuo guiándome por la cuidad vampirica, hasta el centro, detrás del castillo de Cainer, existe la catedral vampirica de Transilvania, donde se guardan los tesoros mas importantes de la comunidad vampirica: la novena biblia de Anterus, el ojo de Lilith, los cuerpos de Irad y Mehuajel, el espejo de Verita, y el templo de las trece puertas, y como un retorcido premio a mis servicios, Cainer ha ordenado que se me deje inspeccionar todos los tesoros y proteger el que yo considere mas importante, pero para eso, tengo que estudiar cuidadosamente cada una de las reliquias, y la misma Micaela se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a vigilarme, pues entre todas las reliquias existe el conocimiento para destruir a los vampiros, es un conocimiento peligroso, incluso para mi.

De inmediato he comenzado con mi misión, pues ademas tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto, pues ademas, estoy haciendo una labor encubierta para la orden del fénix.

Lo primero que estudio son los cuerpos de Irad y Mehuajel, y obligatoriamente me tengo que remontar de nuevo a la historia de los vampiros, pues estos dos sujetos son "hermanos" de Ccainer, pero a diferencia de el, ellos no nacieron vampiros, fueron convertidos por Cain, el primer vampiro, pero ellos fueron de alguna manera los primeros seres realmente malvados en la historia, y responsables de un gran numero de atrocidades, pero irónicamente fueron los primeros en caer por propia cuenta a manos de cazadores de vampiros y magos, pero no murieron ni fueron destruidos, sus cuerpos ya no pueden morir, pues tampoco estan vivos, pero sus almas fueron confinadas a la obscuridad, de la cual se decian servidores incondicionales, sin embargo, existe la leyenda de que algun dia regresaran de esa oscuridad, mas fuertes y mas malvados que nunca para retomar su lugar en la sociedad y llevar a los vampiros a conquistar el mundo, pero mientras eso suceda, sus cuerpos han sido traidos desde babilonia para guadarlos de los cazadores de vampiros y de los saqueadores de tumbas, y la importancia radica que son los primeros vampiros que convertidos e la historia, y aunque ahora son un estuche vacio, representan el recipiente perfecto para cualquier espiritu que quiera poseerlos. Como un dato extra, siete guardias vigilan los féretros con su cuerpo incluso durante el dia.

El siguiente objeto mágico que se me permitio inspeccionar fue el ojo de Lilith, un diamante de color carmesí, que representa el objeto mas sagrado para los vampiros en el mundo, pues es el ojo de su primera madre, y es el símbolo del poder absoluto del emperador de los vampiros, sin embargo sus poderes se limitan a dar un vaticinio cada cierto tiempo, aunque en el pasado era un arma por demas poderosa, pero un maleficio de decimo nivel anula cualquier otro tipo de magia que pueda tener, quiza poria desactivarlo, pero no se que otro tipo de maleficios tenga guardados, ademas, Lady Micaela es la guardiana de esta joya.

El siguiente tesoro también ya tiene un guardian, pues se trata del templo de las trece puertas, y es interesante por que la existencia de este templo era un misterio, solo conocido por los vampiros, ya que según Micaela, cada puerta es una entrada a un mundo distinto y desconocido, nadie que ha entrado a salido.

Esta construido en el antiguo estilo helenico, con dieciséis arcos, entre los cuales penden trece velos negros en distintos estado de deterioro, que se agitan como si un fuerte viento soplara desde el otro lado con gran violencia, a mi me da la impresión de que hay algo del otro lado de los velos, pero Micaela me advierte que no estoy ni preparado ni destinado a estudiar los misterios del templo ni sus velos, pues en el mundo jamas ha existido un mago capaz de viajar atravez del velo y comprender sus misterios, pues el conocimiento necesario solo se obtiene al momento de morir, es un regalo que hace la vida, pero cuando se muere, ya no es necesario viajar por el velo, ademas, es mas facil en probabilidades y estadística que cualquier tipo de cosa o moustro salga de ahí antes que el alma de un ser vivo.

De inmediato llego el momento de inspeccionar el espejo, casi me muero de contento al descubrir que era uno de esos espejos de la verdad. Del tipo que resuelve todo tipo de preguntas que se la haga, desgraciadamente este tambien ya tiene un guardian, sin embargo, la historia de este espejo es desconocida, si embargo el guardian se queja de que los vampiros no le encuentran mucha utilidad, pues solo responde a las almas puras, por lo que los vampiros no lo encuentran util, pues al no poseer alma propiamente dicho, no tiene un reflejo, pero al parecer sus comentarios se deben a que desbordo entusiasmo por bombardear con preguntas al espejo, y me advierte que no haga preguntas de las cuales no este preparado o no quiera saber su respuesta, y como el amanecer llega, me dejaron a solas con el espejo, pero habia un sin numero de preguntas que yo queria hacer, sin embargo la primera fue acerca de la maldición de la familia Weasley.

Pero el espejo me contesto de una manera muy singular, pues para comenzar se empaño como si alguin hubiera respirado sobre de el, y como si alguien invisble escribiera sobre lña parte empañada, me respondio

"Las acciones del pasado cuando son tan graves deben de ser castigadas con la misma dureza, que es equitativa al castigo"

Y eso solo fue el inicio, pues a cada pregunta que yo hacia, sobrevenia una respuesta enigmatica pero muy directa, pues aunque jamas me dio un lugar, un nombre o una fecha exacta, si me daba ideas concretas y pistas acerca de los sucedido, y me ha dejado entrever que el pacado cometido por mis antepasados es muy grave, tanto que por mil años hemos sido relegados a una segunda categoría en nuestra sociedad, y hasta que no se borre con una accion de igual magnitud, yo y toda mi familia estamos destinados a vivir en las penurias, y me ha dejado ver que en esta epoca es la adecuada para intentarlo, "ahora que las aguas comienzan a atribularse", pero que tengo que saber que fue lo que hizo mi famila para poder ecualizar el beneficio al maleficio hecho, y el espejo me recomendo ir con el Tio Uther , pues al igual que yo, sabe mas de lo que aparenta.

Durante todo el dia hice preguntas acerca de la guerra y los motivos y objetivos de quien-no-debe-ser nombrado, pero no me revelo nada importante, mas que en la vispera de la navidad el heraldo de la guerra sera asesinado, pero el espejo mismo confieza que esta sorprendido acerca de que no haya yo preguntado nada acerca del futuro, pues es una de sus habilidades, pero mi respuesta es la misma, pues a mi consideración, jugar con el tiempo, es como si jugaras con las vidas, pues cualquier movimiento en falso, podria provocar que mil vidas se extinguieran antes de comenzar, y sinceramente no podria vivir con ello, y el espejo esta completamente feliz con mi respuesta, y me aconseja que lea con atención la novena biblia de Anterus, pues podria encontrar las respuestas que busco en sus paginas, pero me advierte que debo de tomar una actitud seria ante esto, pues lo escrito en el podria cambiarme para siempre, y me pide que ya no tome las cosas a la ligera, pues tengo que pensar en mi familia.

Cuando llega el crepúsculo, Micaela regresa a mi lado , y le pido que me deje leer la famosa biblia de Anterus, y al igual que el espejo, me advierte que podria cambiarme totalmente, aunque personalmente no lo creo, intentare expresar mi punto de vista lo mas neutralmente posible.

Al abrir el libro, lo primero que viene escrito es una explicación detallada de las casas celestes del zodiaco, y la división a partir de estas de la cronología de la vida en eras, y una tabla en la que se me explica en que era estamos viviendo a partir del 30 de abril de 1945 (la era de acuario).

Sin embargo, se da un rapido repaso a lo que fueron las guerras mitológicas anteriores, asi como los espacios en la cronología, asi como los efectos que tuvieron en el mundo muggle, pues al fin y al cabo, los que siempre terminan pagando por las acciones en estas guerras, pues el resultado, sea el que sea, obliga a los muggles a comenzar su civilización desde el princpio.

Artemio Brigido Anterus era un mago que vivia de contar historias acerca de esta guerra, y su vida fue reunir y comprobar datos fidenignos de los aconteceres de tales guerras, sus descubrimientos lo llevaron a redactar el libro mágico mas poderoso que existe: el grimorum arcanorum de Legay, que para evitar que fueran el peligro que son, las separo en doce partes y las escondio por todo el mundo hace mil años,(y es curioso, pues existe un tomo que habla de los sucedido en 1945, pero lo mas seguro es que haya sido una profecía que se cumplio), y aquel que lograra reunir los doce tomos, las doce biblias en una, lograría tener el secreto para detener una nueva guerra o de una vez condenar la existencia de toda la vida en nuestro mundo.

El relato parece un gran cuento de hadas, pero aquí tambien se habla de los doce Gayfeles legendarios, que son los espiritus designados a proteger y servir a los doce guerreros en la hora apremiante y mas sandeces por el estilo, pero al final se dice que solo hay cuatro gayfeles heredados, mientras que los restantes ocho o vagan libres por algun rincón del mundo o estan prisioneros bajo el yugo de algun mago tenebroso, y al final del libro, viene el hechizo y el ritual con el que el noveno gayfel se sometera a quien lo invoque.

Una nueva corazonada me dice que debo d convertirme en el guardian de este libro, y cuando pueda, se lo llevare en persona la profesor Dumbeldore, ademas que es interesante poder tener como un aliado a un gayfel de este tipo, por lo que en cuanto pueda, intentare huir a Hogwarts con esta biblia.

de octubre

El emperador parece tener un gran cariño por Charlie, pues la noche de hoy le ha hecho un regalo, ya que en cuanto la actividad volvio a la ciudad, los guardias personales le han traido una chica no mayor a los veinte años, pero la chica parece una bestia, incluso me he ganado una mordida sin merecérmelo, al principio sospechamos que era una de esas esclavas vampiresas que ya no le servian a Cainer, pero la aparicion de Micaela nos revela que no es ni vampireza ni fue esclava, nadie la ha tocado, su historia es que mortifagos han atacado Transilvania, pero como la chica tiene marcas de colmillos en todo el cuerpo, nos hace dudar de esa historia.

Charlie de inmediato gana su confianza cuando le ofrece un poco de comida, y como es obvio la chica acepta la comida, pues llevaba dias sin comer, como mas adelante nos conto, y al darse cuenta que no eramos ni vampiros ni trafiacantes de esclavos, accede a darnos su confianza.

Su nombre es Christine Chivu, vivia con sus padres en Bucarest, pero hace aproximadamente un año, hubo un ataque de parte de seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, donde murieron asesinados, por lo que se mudo con su unico familiar vivo, una tia en Transilvania, pero cuando la reservación de dragones fue destruida, su tia murio tratando de defenderla, y por desgracia fue capturada por traficantes de esclavos, que la vendieron a una familia de vampiros muy amable, que por desgracia, fue acusada de traicion, y todos sus bienes fueron confiscados, y paso de "granja en granja" el resto del tiempo, hasta que el dia anterior se le comunico que iba a ser propiedad del gran Crociadel, pero Charlie se enfada y le pide que no lo llame asi, que su nombre es Charles Weasley.

Pero yo no tengo tiempo para niñerias, estoy mas intrigado en investigar el destino de las once biblias de anterus restantes, por que corre el rumor de que varios de los hombres mas cercanos a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado estan tras su búsqueda, pues saben de los gayfeles, ademas que existe un poderoso hechizo.

Por otro lado, hoy he aprendido una desagradable lección mas acerca de la reproducción vampirica, ya que no comprendia como podia ser que Cainer fuera un nacido vampiro, y Lady Micaela estuvo ahí para sacarme de mi duda, pues me explico que entre las hembras de su especie existe un estado de celo parecido a el de los felinos, y como estos, su acto reproductivo es muy violento, pero como una hembra solo puede "ovular" una vez cada cien años, son autenticos espectáculos, pero la gestación y el embarazo es doloroso y muy, pero muy tardado, pues si las mujeres normales sufren con solo nueve meses, no quiero imaginarme lo que seran noventa meses.

Si embargo, un niño vampiro nace completamente normal, y se desarrolla como uno mas hasta la pubertad, alrededor de los doce o trece años, se convierte en un D'mpire, pues su cuerpo comienza a exigir algunas cantidades de plasma o sangre, aquí, para no evitar un daño mayor, les dan sangre de corderos, pero he escuchado que en otros lugares, utilizan polvo de angel, la droga mas poderosa que el mundo conoce, para alimentar los organismos de los pequeños, pues sus cuerpos siguen vivos, pero su naturaleza les exige consumir sangre humana.

Durante la adolescencia son conocidos como caminantes diurnos, y es en esta epoca de su desarrollo donde recorren el mundo para ganar experiencias, conocer a fondo sus poderes y a si mismos, pero no lo hacen solos, pues un tutor, generalmente sus padres o sus hermanos, y a los veintiuno, su cuerpo entra en el estado de crisálida vampirica, que dura seis lunas llenas, para resurgir como un vampiro completo, pero esto es dependiendo la voluntad del vampiro, pues hay algunos que prefiern la vida normal y pasan el resto de su vida como muggles comunes y corrientes con gusto por la carne cruda, pero algunos de estos descastados, a veces se convierten en los peores enemigos de su propia raza.

Pero al ver a los vastagos, mi opinión respecto a ellos se confirma, son los crios mas tiernos que he visto en mi vida, pero es aterrador verlos comer, parecen hienas.

25 de octubre

Me alegro que Charlie POR fin haya encontrado a alguien que comparta con el sus gustos, pues me preocupaba que Charlie "tirara chueco", y lo poco que hemos podido convivir con Chivu, me ha dejado la impresión de que es una buena chica, y si llega a conocer a mama, sin duda sera aceptada, bueno, si pudo aceptar a Fleur, no veo inconveniente en que no le de el visto bueno a Chivu.

Pero estos cuatro dias, ademas de estudiar los misterios de la biblia de Anterus, he recibido un entrenamiento especial bastante fuerte y de una naturaleza por demas extraordinaria, ¡caray¡, hasta en mi forma de hablar se nota la influencia de los vampiros en mi, pero he descubierto que un guerrero vampiro no es solo una de las huestes mas feroces que existen, sino que son sin dudar las mas cultas, con los soldados que he convivido son autenticos eruditos, pero donde demuestran su valia es en el campo de batalla, donde quia solo Jorgunmander les riña en brutalidad, junto con ellos e he sometido a la dura vida castrense, tan dura que dudo que los aurores puedan soportar mas de un dia aquí. Debo de confesar que que el dolor en mi pecho, a causa de la maldición asesina que Jorgunmamder me lanzo, ha sido totalmente desaparecida de mi pecho gracias a el curandero vampirico, ademas, el entrenamiento me esta haciendo mas resitente, mis hechizos son rapidos y mas potentes, pero al ver a Charlie y a Chivu, siento nostalgia por estar al lado de Fleur.

26 de octubre

Hoy "anochecimos" con un gran problema a cuestas, pues dos vampiresas, Ada y Zila, madre e hija, vulgarmente conocidas como las hermanas lacivas, estan discutiendo con Charlie por la posesión de Chivu, pues según ellas, les pertenece por decreto, pero Charlie les nego tal derecho, e incluso le corta la mano a una de ellas, para ver que sus intenciones de defender a Chivu, y les dice que Chivu es un regalo del gran emperador Cainer exclusivamente para el, y si quieren llevársela, tendra que matarlo.

Esa resulto ser una afrenta muy grande, pues el mismo Cainer nos ha mandado llamar, para pedirle de inmediato una explicación de su comportamiento a Charlie, y a pesar que las vampiresas expusieron su caso, el emperador le dio la razon a Charlie, lo que desato la furia de Ada y Zila.

Mas adelante, las pitonisas hacen sus vaticinios mensuales, y dictan una oración por demas extraña que curiosamente involucra el momento de nuestra partida, pero Cainer se mofa, pues para ello los magos que supuestamente van a llegar, necesitarian hacerlo durante la noche para poder encontrar Transilvania, por lo que si algun mago intenta entrar a estas tierras, se encontrara con un poderoso ejercito dispuesto a matarlo.

Pero es como si los augurios comenzaran a reproducirse, pues el ojo de Lilith ha comenzado a resplandecer de forma como no lo habia hecho en casi dos mil años, lo que significa, según Lady Micaela, que un alma muy poderosa se ha fusionado con el cuerpo de un no nato, una persona poderosa esta a escasos meses de nacer, las pitonisas dicen que ese infante va a ser algo mucho muy especial, por lo que Cainer ordena que de inmediato se investigue todo lo posible acerca de el niño.

Y antes del amanecer, los estudiosos regresan con varias cartas, pero a la cabeza aparece Lady Micaela, y su oración lo resuelve todo

"Sera en la noche de Walpurgis, donde descansan los secretos, durante la noche de los Walpurgis nacera"

Y las siguientes exposiciones nos dicen que el nacimiento del niño va a ser el 30 de abril, pero lo que se preguntan todos es ¿dónde?.

26 de octubre

El emperador recibio una noticia alarmante para el, pues en Rusia, uno de sus generales se ha revelado, un tal Stalinokio Jiosavkov, ademas de que ha aceptado la ayuda de quine-no-debe-ser-nombrado para combatir las posibles repercusiones a manos del emperador.

Y sin dudar, este dicto que borraria del mapa a quienes estuvieran aliados con el, pero en la expedición, Charlie solo es convocado, yo y Chivu nos quedamos en Transilvania.

El resto de la noche, continuo con mi lectura de la biblia de Anterus, sin mas complicaciones, pero hay mucho silencio en la ciudad, como si fuera un presagio, quiza signifique algo malo, pero tambien puede significar algo bueno.

27 de octubre

Cuando el ultimo chupasangre cayo dormido en su ataud, y sin que uno solo de ellos pudiera evitarlo, las puertas de la ciudad fueron destruidas, y el causante fue nada mas y nada menos que Jorgunmander, pero una parte de mi sabia que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pues después de todo, hemos sobrevivido una vez mas, pero no ha venido solo, pues trae consigo a sus dos mortifagos y a ese estupido de Umurkus, sin embargo, para evitar descubrirnos, Chivu y yo nos disfrazamos de vampiros, lo que sin duda desconcierta a Jorgunmander, pero nos confunden con caminantes diurnos, por lo que no nos toma mucho en serio, hasta que ambos logramos someter una vez mas al estupido troll.

Los siguientes son los mortifagos, los cuales, debido a que nos subestimas, pero algo me dice que he elevado mi nivel, pues a pesar de que utilice hechizos sencillos, el efecto en ellos fue devastador, pero tengo que medirlo, asi que busco a Jorgunmamder, el cual se encontraba saqueando los tesoros del palacio, sin embargo al combatirlo, me llevo una decepcion, pues todavía no soy tan fuerte como el, pero solo es por un poco, pero este no ha intentado matarme quiza por que todavía creia que era un vampiro, pero a pesar de que estoy en una minima desventaja, jamas me habia sentido tan confiado en mis habilidades de batalla, pues puedo hacerle frente sin la necesidad de utilizar trucos muggles, todo fue unicamente magia, pero el combate se prolonga hasta el anochecer, y al ver mi poder, el asesino serpiente intenta reclutarme para sus filas, sin embargo yo solo hice tiempo, pues cuando el crepúsculo termino, Cainer y todo su ejercito aparecio, y aunque Jorgunmander pudo exterminar la mitad del ejercito el solo, pronto se vio en problemas y prefirió desaparecer, lo que significaba que habia sido derrotado por primera vez por alguien no-mago.

Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, se llevo consigo a sus mortifagos, a su troll y a unos D'mpires, lo que enfurece a Cainer, pues pueden resultar las armas mas poderosas que puedan haber en contra de los vampiros, y se convoca a una reunion de la asamblea vampirica, pues la intrusión de un mago a territorio sagrado es algo que creian inaudito, ademas que si supuestamente Jorgunmander es la mano derecha de quien- no-debe-ser-nombrado, su poder solo es una fraccion del verdadero poder de su amo, lo que, aunque no lo dicen, les causa un gran temor.

La asamblea vampirica es un caos, pues todos piden que se nos culpe a nosotros tres (Charlie, Chivu y yo) acerca del desastre, pues como magos, nuestra presencia tambien esta prohibida, pero las crias de vampiros que presenciaron escondidos mi combate contra Jorgunmander salen a mi defensa, pero es mas temiendo por su vida, pues el asesino serpiente no se toca el corazon para matar, y mas cuando vieron que el solo pudo con mas de cincuenta mil vampiros armados hasta los dientes.

Pero otro tema es la manera en que este logro irrumpir a Transilvania, pues el camino solo es visible en la noche, lo que significa que alguien, de entre los guardianes de las puertas, le han revelado la localización de la ciudad, por lo que se les exige a los seis guardianes y a sus familias presentarse ante la asamblea a testificar que son inocentes, pero de inmediato, solo cuatro de las seis familias se presentan, asi que se dicta que los traidores son las dos familias, por lo que hay que capturarlas y exterminar cualquier rastro de su existencia antes del amanecer.

La pesquisa fue brutal, y hay mucha mas gente de la pensada involucrada , pero los bienes de las dos familias involucradas son destruidos, sin embargo, estas dos familias se han esfumado de Transilvania, y una de las familias es la de Ada y Zila, pero lo mas preocupante es que antes de huir se llevaron consigo el tomo de la biblia de Anterus que yo cuidaba, y después de una oleada de recriminaciones, el nombre de la otra familia fue rebelado, la familia del duque Redgrev, quien hasta ese momento, fue uno de los lugartenientes mas cercanos a Cainer, y casi se puede decir, su mano derecha, pero su huida, le ha privado a Cainer el servicio de cinco mil guerreros, ¿para que los quiere, quien sabe, pero si Cainer intenta ir detrás de el, ahora si, Transilvania quedara mas que desprotegida que nunca.

30 de octubre

Cainer esta furioso, y los asesinatos a su alrededor son la prueba mas fehaciente de dicho humor, sin embargo, tomo una decisión que nos tomo por sorpresa a todos, pues asumio como si el ataque de Jorgunmamder fuera esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que su primera orden fue que se alimentara a el ejercito, y se prepara con el objetivo de perseguir a Redgrev , ya que yo, como guardian de la biblia de Anterus, tengo que ir por el, pero Charlie me va a acompañar, pues su misión es ir detrás de las vampiresas, y le ha dado su propia espada para cortar con ella la cabeza de ambas traidoras, y nos advierte que debemos de cumplir con nuestra misión, y ante el ojo de Lilith, efectuamos un juramento de que no descansaremos hasta que ejecutemos a las traidoras y recuperemos la biblia de Anterus, pero nos acalra que si esta en nostros regresar, sera por nuestra voluntad, pues una vez cumplido el juramento, nada nos atara a Transilvania.

Cainer una vez mas mostro sus simpatias por Charlie, pues permitio la partida de Chivu junto con la de el, con la misión de proteger y seguir a Charlie hasta el final, pero yo creo mas bien como que los unio en matrimonio, espero que solo sean imaginaciones mias, y para celebrar nuestra partida, se organiza un banquete, en el que por primera vez desde nuestra llegada aquí, se sirve comida decente, auneu un poco cruda debo decir.

31 de octubre

Hoy es la noche de la brujas, y va a ser mi ultima anotacion en esta bitácora, pues sinceramente no se si sobrevivire esta noche, pero aprovecho el tiempo que tengo para adelantar el mensaje que llagara tarde o temprano a los oidos de todo mundo, pues los vampiros se han unido a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Antes de nuestra partida, el regimiento fue atacado cobardemente por Jorgunmamder, quien se habia refugiado en la misma cuidad, increíblemente paso desapercibido, sin embargo, no le causo ninguna gracia descubrir que tanto Charles y yo hayamos sobrevivido, e intento "corregir su desliz", pero fue obvio ue ni los vampiros ni nosotros lo ibamos a permitir, pero lo que sucedió, aun ni yo puedo creerlo e intento describirlo, pues Cainer murio, Jorgunmamder lo destruyo como si fuera una simple hoja de papel, lo que provoco el caos entre los vampiros, Jorgunmamder les prometio perdonarles la vida a cambio de nuestras cabezas, pero los pocos fieles al fallecido emperador se sacrificaron para que nosotros huyéramos, Lady Micaela ha logrado escapar y se nos ha unido, y trae consigo el ojo de Lilith, logramos escapar y nos hemos refugiado en una caverna que nos llevara a Bulgaria atravez de ella, el amanecer nos ha sorpendido y hemos tendio que para para dejar que Lady Micaela descanse, Chivu le pregunta a Micaela por que jamas nos convirtieron en vampiros, si muchas veces demostramos ser el perfil que los vampiros busacna para sus conversiones, y Micaela dice que ese jamas fue el plan de el emperador, pues Cainer sinceramente quizo prepararnos para evitar una nueva guerra, Charlie le hace ver que el mundo mágico esta en guerra, pero Micaela dice que las guerras mitológicas involucran a todos los mundos, todos.

Pero primero lo primero, ademas de evitar que Jorgunmamder nos mate (algo que se esta haciendo mas facil cada vez) tenemos que reencontrar la biblia de Anterus, luego, matar a la ladronas, pues lo hemos jurado, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos pasaria si rompiéramos nuestra promesa, pero ahora que lo pienso, Micaela va a ser un estorbo, pero tendremos que aprender a vivir con ella, si nosotrtos pudimos vivir veinte dias como vampiros, no creo que ella no pueda aprender a vivir como bruja.

Por lo que si este mensaje llega a cualquier de mis hermanos, no dejen por ningun motivo, y bajo ninguna amenaza que esta bitácora llegue a manos de mama, y mucho menos de Fleur, no dejen por ningun motivo de que se enterne de lo que estamos haciendo, pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que pronto tendran noticia de nosotros cuatro.

Los quiere su hermano

Bill"

¡In-cre-i-ble!- murmuro Cadica, quien era la ultima que habia estado leyendo la bitacora -¡Tus hermanos son fenomenales!-

Vampiros- susurro Neftis- ¡Que horror¡-

Pues yo los envidio- dijo Vilandra –hubiera sido interesante vivir y ver todo lo que sus hermanos experimentaron-

No comienzes Vivis, ellos son magos experimentados, nosotras apenas chiquillas que estudian para sus TIMOs- refunfuño Cadica

De pronto el canto del gallo las saco de su discusión

¿Qué hora es?- exclamo Ginny alarmada

¡Rayos¡, son las siete de la mañana- exclamo por su parte Vilandra –¡Es tardisimo¡

En perspectiva, por que en realidad es temprano- señalo Neftis

¡Pero pasamos toda la noche leyendo, no dormimos¡- exclamo Vilandra

En ese caso, voy primero a la ducha- sonrio Cadica con malicia

Yo segunda- sonrio Neftis

Hijas de...- murmuro Vilandra

No te preocupes Vivis, vamos a el baño de prefectos- sonrio Ginny


	39. Bogarts en el castillo

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y NUEVE**

**BOGARTTS EN EL CASTILLO**

Después de su baño, Ginny y Vilandra fueron hasta la oficina del director Dumbeldore, sin embargo, la gárgola que protegia la entrada se mostro racia a dejarlas pasar, y estrictamente les pedia la contraseña, por lo que las dos chicas decidieron esperar sentadas frente a la entrada, sin embargo no fue mucho tiempo el que esperaron 

¿Señoritas Weasley, ¿señorita Blackfire, ¿a que debo el honro de su visita?- sonrio el director

Por esto señor- dijo Ginny enseñándole la bitácora –llego ayer y crei que seria mejor que usted lo tuviera-

Ginny se lo entrego, y de inmediato, el profesor Dumbeldore le dio una fugaz lectura

Justo a tiempo- sonrio el director –comenzaba a preguntarme cuando tendría noticias de tu hermano, sinceramente estaba muy preocupado por el-

¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto Vilandra -¿Señor?- se apresuro a añadir

Ayer recibi una lechuza del mismo Bill donde me hablaba de su bitácora, pero como utilizo un murciélago supuse que se tardo un poco mas en llegar a su destino-

¿Bill y Charlie estan bien, ¿dónde estan, ¿estan completos?- pregunto Ginny con preocupación

Asi es Ginny, pero no puedo decirte mucho, espero que comprendas, pero en mi proxima carta les voy a pedir unos dulces, se que en China hacen unos deliciosos dulces de limon, y no te preocupes, seras la primera con quien los decida compartir, te lo garantizo- explico Dumbeldore

Ginny sonrio satisfecha y por su parte fue todo, sin embargo Vilandra parecia indecisa y el profesor Dumbeldore lo habia notado

¿Todo esta bien señorita Balckfire?- pregunto el mago en tono benevolente

señor, ¿usted ha tenido noticias de Choa Chang, ¿sabe por que aun no ha regresado al colegio?- pregunto Vilandra vacilante, pero Ginny sintio como se le erizaron todos los pelos de la nuca por el remordimiento, sin embargo, Dumbeldore sonrio (otra vez)

Me alegra que por fin alguien se preocupe siquiera en preguntar por ella- dijo el viejo mago –y la ausencia de la señorita Chang se debe a que tanto ella como sus padres temen a que no sea recibida muy bien por sus compañeros, que por donde se vea es un temor muy bien justificado, pero en mi opinión muy infantil, mas ahora a puertas de un nuevo siglo, pero en fin, lo unico que esta en mis manos es mantener las puertas de Hogwarts abiertas para ella, pero los medicos de San Mungo han hecho todo lo posible por su cuerpo, de hecho la dejaron como nueva, ya no hay cicatrices, pero las heridas que faltan solo ella las puede curar- termino con tristeza

Es bueno saberlo- murmuro Ginny con incomodidad –bueno profesor, nos vemos en el gran comedor-

Me parece una excelente idea señorita Weasley- exclamo el director con entusiasmo- ¡Por cierto¡, ni una palabra del contenido de la bitácora ni a tu madre ni a la profesora Delacour, y pensándolo mejor, que el contenido de la bitácora qiede como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿cuento con ustedes y sus amigas?-

Si- contesto Ginny de inmediato

Bueno, no las entretengo mas, pues hay un pudin con mi nombre escrito en el gran comedor- dijo Dumbeldore dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por el pasillo

¿Cómo lo supo?- le pregunto Vilandra a Ginny muy sorprendida

¿Saber que?-

Qué las cuatro leimos la bitácora-

Haciendo conjeturas- gruño Ginny –Lectura de mentes, yo que se...-

¿Estas enojada?-

¡Pues claro¡, ¿qué no se nota?- gruño Ginny mas fuerte -¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarle de la tipa esa?

¡Por que a mi me preocupa Cho Chang¡- exclamo Vilandra indignada –

¡Mentirosa¡- le reprocho Ginny -¡Lo unico que a ti te preocupa es que descubran lo del maleficio y que tu trasero sea castigado o peor que te expilsen del colegio-

¡No digas eso ni de broma¡- le grito Vilandra -¡Pero a diferencia de ustedes tres, yo si tengo una conciencia que me causa remordimientos, ¿y no escuchaste el rumor de que intento suicidarse?-

¡pegasos pelones¡- exclamo Ginny sorprendida -¿Es en serio, si es solo un rumor-

"Pero cuando el rio suena..."- susurro Vilandra –y aunque solo fuera un rumor, ¿no te remuerde la conciencia?-

Pues jamas me habia remordido la conciencia...- dijo Ginny -..por lo que le pasara a Chang, pero ahora si siento u gusanito que me opica ¿cómo dices que se llama?-

¡Conciencia!- exclamo Vilandra

Bueno, ya tenemos que planear como quitarle el maleficio, y lo mas pronto posible- dijo Ginny –Pero antes, quiero desayunar un rico plato de avena con chocolate-

Vilandra agito la cabeza en señal de reproche, pero se encamino rumbo al gran comedor, sin embargo, al dar el rodeo desde la oficina del director, tenian que pasar por un pasillo que conectaba el camino de las mazmorras de Slytherin con el resto del castillo, y al acercarse, pronto llego a sus oidos el sonido de lo que parecia ser una discusión, y conforme mas se acercaban, se distinguían las voces del nuevo profesor de vuelo, y las de la volátil Gwyneth Radamanthys, que parecia exasperada, Vilandra y Ginny se detuvieron como a cien pasos de donde discutian y sin embargo se alcanzaban a escuchar os gritos como si los tuvieran a lado

¡No te permiti que cuidaras de ella para que la hicieras lo que te plazca con ellas, sabes que debe de seguir el régimen al pie de la letra¡- exclamo el profesor Radamanthys

Ella es feliz asi Jono- rugio Gwyneth

Pero si no la cuidas puede pasar lo mismo que la ultima vez- exclamo con exasperación el profesor Radamanthys

no tienes que preocuparte por eso, por eso la trajimos aquí- contesto Gwyneth en el mismo tono

Pero sabes que desapruebo rotundamente que le des esa porqueria- rugio Jonathan

Pero es lo unico que mitiga su dolor, tu sabes que ella no es normal- respondio Gwyneth

Pero el curandero le receto una pocima-

La pocima esta perdiendo su fuerza, parece que Madeline se esta haciendo mas fuerte-

Pero esa porqueria va a enviciarla-

No seas extremista Jono, lo hago por su bien, al igual que tu, lo unico que quiero es verla bien y feliz, ahora es feliz aquí en Hogwarts, pero aquí tambien podemos encontrar una cura-

Pues apresúrate, por que si no voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, ademas recuerda que te estoy vigilando-

Eso es obvio Jonathan, si no fuera asi, estarias aun con la escoba entre las piernas y durmiendo con cuanta chica se te atravesara, y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a NUESTRA HERMANA para el desayuno- rugio Gwyneth dando por terminada la discusión

Se escucharon dos golpes muy fuertes en dos direcciones opuestas, Ginny volteo a ver a su amiga y esta hizo un gesto de incomprensión, Ginny la imito, y sin mas, decidieron ir al gran comedor, pero ambas estaban confundidas por la platica: ¿Madeline estaba enferma?

El curso del tiempo siguió a pasos agiantados, ya antes de que se dieran cuenta, llego noviembre, a visperas de los primeros examenes de relativa importancia, pero tambien, a mediados de noviembre, con los ultimos fuertes vientos de la temporada se llevoa a cabo el juego entre Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw, y por primera vez en cuarenta años, "los tejones" vencieron a Ravenclaw, ya que su buscadora suplente resulto uno de los mas grandes fiascos de la historia del quidditch.

Y en la copa de las casa, y a pesar de grandes esfuerzos, la casa de Ravenlaw se mantenia al fondo de la carrera, el bicampeonato se veia poco mas que imposible.

Ginny y sus amigas hacian planes todas las noches para aplicarle el contramaleficio a Cho, pues uno de los handicaps en contra es que el ritual enia que ser durante las noches de luna llena, lo que agregaba un alto grado de no decir difcultad, sino de peligro de muerte, y como la chica de Ravenclaw seguia sin poner un pie en Hogwarts, la carga de conciencia se iba haciendo mas grande.

Y para Harry cada vez le iba siendo mas difícil encontrar buenos pretextos para encubrir sus sesiones especiales, ya que las heridas subian de gravedad, pues cada vez que Harry sentia que lograba un avance con la cruel Bella Dona, esta aumentaba la intensidad y siempre terminaba dándole una tunda a Harry.

Para la mañana siguiente, los terrenos del castillo amanecieron cubiertos de nieve, convirtiéndolos en un mar de pura blancura que invitaba a mas de uno a olvidar las clases y entregarse a el frenesí de una batala con bolas de nieve, sin embargo, las clases resultaban por demas demandantes para todos los alumnos de quinto curso en adelante, incluso Hagrid se puso un poco mas estricto, ya que habia traido huevos de una criatura sorpresa para que los alumnos de casa en el curso de Harry cuidara de uno.

Esa mañana, de regreso al castillo precisamente de una clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas, Harry hacia acopio de toda su capacidad actoral para hacer pasara desapercibida una dura lesion en la pierna que lo obligaba a cojear, pero frente a sus amigos, incluso se daba el lujo de jugar.

Hermione iba abriendo un camino entre la nieve con el hechizo de aire caliente, mientras se quejaba amargamente de que Gwyneth Radamanthys era la ams grande zorra que conocia, sin embargo, todos sus compañeros la apoyaban, pues desde el partido de quidditch, Gwyneth se habia convertidod en al persona menos querida por los Gryffindor en general.

Pero al acercarse a las puertas del castillo, de inmediato presintieron que algo estaba mal, pues habia mucha gente apiñada frente a la puerta, todas murmuraban asustadas, varios alumnos de primero no se podian contener y lloraban nerviosos, y una chica de séptimo de Huffelpuf que se habia asomado por uno de los ventanales entro en pleno ataque de histeria

¡Quien-tu-sabes¡- grito aterrorizada -¡Quien tu sabes esta ahí adentro¡-

No puede ser- murmruo Hermione como si se tartara de una broma de pesimo gusto- el jamas se atreveria, no con el profesor Dumbeldore aquí, ¿verdad Ron?-

Pero Ron estaba no palido, sino transaparente

Y Harry ya habia sacado su varita, si era cierto no habia tiempo que perder

¡Accio Saeta de fuego¡- exclamo y en unos cuantos segundos su veloz escoba llego a sus manos y se elevo, no le importaba que le quitaran puntos, si Voldemort estaba adentro, de poco iba a servir cuando el castillo estuviera destruido, por lo que subio hasta uno de los ventanales y entro a los pasillos y de inmediato con varita en mano, y sin pensarlo, se encamino a el vestíbulo, de donde provenia todo el escandalo, pues incluso, estudiantes que habian quedado atrapados, corrian en direcciones opusteas, tratando de escapar de ese lugar, pero una duda paso por la cabeza de Harry, ¿por qué no le dolia la cicatriz, embargo no tuvo tiempo de responderse a si mismo, pues cuando entro a el vestíbulo, entre tanto caos, habia una figura alta y delgada ataviada con una horrible y siniestra capa negra, y de entre los pliegues de esta, sobresalían unos dedos blancos y largos, como patas de araña, la presencia de esta persona era impactante y mas que atemorizante, Harry rago saliva, pero su plan era hacer tiempo mientras alguien mas poderoso llegaba, pero Harry reparo en otro detalle, pues en ninguna de las manos del encapuchado frente a el había una varita, pero Voldemort estaba en medio del vestíbulo, parecia disfrutar del miedo que reinaba entre los alumnos, pero contracorriente, Harry fue acercándose poco a poco, lo mas sigiloso que podia, pero algo llamo la atencion de Voldemort y este volteo hacia Harry, y esos ojos rojos, y esa expresión de odio se fijaron en sus ojos, pero Harry se sintio nuevamente extraño, pues la cicatriz no le causaba ninguna molestia. Pero Voldemort dibujo una horrible sonrisa y comenzo a girar sobre sus talones, para convertirse en un dementor, y estaba a punto de lanzarle un maleficio, cuando alguien se le adelanto

¡Guididculus¡- exclamo Fleur que llegaba rauda a la batalla, detrás de ella venian la profesora McGonogall, Snape, Flitwick y Vector.

El boggart se transformo en un muñeco de trapo

¡Que horror¡- se escucho el agudo grito de Luna Lovegood desde un armario de limpieza -¡Alejenlo, alejenlo, un muñeco de trapo, que aberración¡-

Ridikulo- exclamo Snape, sin embargo el boggart se vovio a transformar, pero esta vez, dio la apariencia de que quizo asustar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pues se transformo en una combinación entre Bill Weasley y un horrible troll

¡Guidicullus¡- eclamo Fleur y el boggart por fin se transformo en mil volutas de humo -¿Estas bien Hagui?-

¿Eso era un boggart?- fue lo unico que pudo decir Harry en ese momento

¡Por supuesto que era un boggart Potter, o que tra cosa tiene esos poderes!- exclamo hiriente el profesor Snape

Oui Hagui, y me temo que estan pegdiendo el miedo y se estan colando al castillo pog algun agujero- dijo Fleur con molestia

Hay que esperar a que el señor Flich descubra por donde se estan colando- comento la profesora McGonogall –y señorita Lovegood, ya puede salir del armario y recuperar un poco de su dignidad-

¡Jamas se pierde la diginidad¡- exclamo esta saliendo del armario de limpieza- pero le aseguro que no hay nada mas escalofriante que uno de esos titeres de trapo, ¡son diabólicos¡-

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, y los alumnso entraron un poco vacilantes, entre ellos, los amigos de Harry

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Hermione al llegar al lado de Harry

Un boggart- contesto Harry por inercia

¿y que hace un boggart a plena luz del dia en le castillo?- pregunto Ron

No se, se me olvido preguntarle- dijo Harry un poco molesto

¿Y desde cuando te mueves tan rapido?- pregunto Hermione con suspicacia

¿A que te refieres?- gruño Harry desconcertado

Si a que prácticamente volaste para llegar hasta aquí- contesto Hermione -¿Qué estas loco pensando que pudes contra Vol...Voldemort tu solo-

Varios gestos de enfado y respingos de temor se hicieron presentes entre los alumnos que escuchaban la conversación, y Hermione les dirigio una mirada de reproche como diciendo "maduren"

No era Voldemort- contesto Harry

Si me pegmiten mi opinión, la desepegacion nos hace actuag muy distinto y haceg cosas extraogdinarias- comento Fleur –Quiza Hagui en su desepegacion no medito la dimension de del peliggo-

¿Estas diciedo que soy imprudente?- murmruo Harry herido ene le amor propio

Nada de eso- sonrio Fleur, solo que egues el hegoe y es tu natugaleza compogtagte como uno, y hablando de compogtaminetos, no han visto a la pequeña Gadamanthys, ella fue la que me aviso del supuesto quien-ustedes-saben-

Se quedo en el pasillo- intervino la profesora McGonogall –y señorita Granger, le agradeceria que le comunicara a todos los prefectos que vamos a tener una reunion de emergencia ahora mismo, los espero a todos en el aula de encantamientos-

Oye Fleur, digo, profesora Delacour- comento Ron -¿estas subiendo de peso?-

Hermione, Luna y cuantas chicas estuvieron cerca le dirigieron una fulminante mirada a Ron, alñgunas murmuraron ofendidas "¿cómo se atreve a preguntarle eso?"

Un poco, lo que sucede es que la comida de aquí es muy pesada- sonrio la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras muy apenada –Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que tegminag con las clases, espego que los chicos no se hayan ido-

Por los chicos lo dudo- murmruo Luna distraídamente

El orden fue volviendo poco a poco a el castillo, y el trio regresaba a su torre, pero Hermione parecia haber tomado mucho café esa mañana

Aquí hay gato encerrado- comento muy intrigada

No comienzes de paranoica, no puedes culpar a Gwyneth por que ella estuvo en la clase de Hagrid con nosotros, asi que ella no fue- le dijo Ron con dureza

Pues a mi tambien me da mala espina esto- murmuro Harry

Solo son las clases amigos, y el estrés de lo que esta pasando afuera- dijo Ron –no hay de que preocuparnos-

¿Saben?- dijo Hermione –creo que es la primera vez que estoy deseosa de que lleguen las vacaciones-

Harry y Ron se detuvieron en seco, asustadísimos

¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Harry

No, a lo mejor esta enferma- dijo Ron poniéndole la mano en la frente –si, creo que tienes un poc de temperatura, mejor vamos a las cocinas a que te hagan un the, o vamos con la señora Pompfrey-

Tontos- murmuro Hermione

¿Nos dices tontos por preocuparnos por ti?- le pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas

No, les digo tontos por que se comportan como tontos- sonrio Hermione –Pero ahora, no me explico como los boggarts se estan saliendo de control, les aseguro que este no va a ser el ultimo ataque a plan luz del dia-

Y eso va a ser mas trabajo para los prefectos- dijo Ron con pesadez

No se de que te quejas- le riño Harry

Pues me quejo de que es mas trabajo, que obviamente yo no pedi , es mas trabajo del que yo quiero- dijo Ron apesadumbrado –Ademas, tu tampoco tienes que reprochármelo, yo no soy el que sale por las noches a quien sabe donde y regresa a mitad de la noche después de ir a quien sabe donde después de hacer quien sabe que-

No te apueres Ronald- sonrio Harry –no te pierdes de nada bueno, si fuera algo duivertido, tu serias mi primer invitado-

Los tres llegaron a la sala comun, donde habia otros estudiantes, y el grupillo de amigas de Ginny parecia no haberse percatado de la falsa alarma, posiblemente por que se encontraban al borde del colapso por la gran montaña de debers que tenian frente a ellas, la mata de pelo rojo era inninconfundible, y parecia la mas atareada, a diferencia de Neftis que jugaba ahorcado con Cadica, ambas muy divertidas.

A partir de ese incidente con el boggart, los demas que habitaban el castillo parecieron estar de acuerdo con la actitud de su "hermano" y asi, sin mas, se absolutamente se salieron de control, pero el desorden que provocaban era hasta cierto punto divertido, al ver a que le temian los demas, pues llegaron a descubrir que el temor de Malfoy era su padre, el de Crabe era un plato de espinacas, y el de Pansy Parkinson era nada mas y nada menos que Malfoy, pero Harry no encontraba nada de malo en eso, pues cada vez que un boggart lo intentaba sorprender, este lo utilizaba para medir el verdadero alcanze de sus habilidades, pues en cada encuentro utilizaba un hechizo distinto de los que le enseñaba Bella Dona, y estos resultaban muy efectivos, pero tambien muy destructivos cuando no se concentraba bien, y lo descubrio cuando defendio a un grupo de chicos de un boggart con forma de vampiro chupasangre, y acciones como esa le ganaban mas admiradores, pero tambien la molestia de que estos admiradores lo siguieran por todo el castillo, con la intención de que si un boggart salia a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry acabaria con el, hecho que comenzaba a irritarlo poco a poco.

Para Fleur y los alumnos de tercer curso, fue el examen de fin de trimestre mas provechoso en la historia del castillo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzoso, parecia que por cada boggart que eliminaban, aparecian dos, y por cada cubil destruido, resurgían diez, lo que aumentaba el trabajo a profesores y prefectos que hacian lo posible por mantener a raya a las criaturas, pero como Ron lo habia pronosticado, todo fue mas trabajo extra para ellos, pues por obligación, durante todas sus horas libre tenian que dedicarse a escoltar a os chicos de primer y segundo curso, ademas de acaba r con cuanto boggart apareciera, sin embargo de todos, Ron fue el que sufrio el peor y mas chusco episodio, pues se topo con un chico que le temia a ser defecado por un dragon, y un boggart los sorprendio y se transformo en un dragon con problemas intestinales, pero a pesar de que Ron se deshizo de el, no pudo evitar que una montaña de escremento cayera sobre de el y el chico.

Las vacaciones de invierno se iban acercando, y por primera vez, Harry estaba tenado a voler a Privet Drive, principalmente para poder estar lejos de la vigilancia de Dumbeldore y poder llevar a cabo una investigación por su parte, ademas que se escuchaban rumores de que algunos padres de familia se habian quejado de la situación de Hogwarts ante la subdivisión de control de plagas del departamento de control de criaturas magicas, y era seguro que tendrían que poner en cuarentena el castillo, por increíble que pareciera. Pero la verdadera razon por la que albergaba la esperanza de regresar a Privet Drive era por que la actitud de algunos alumnos lo enfurecia y fastidiaba, en primer lugar por que por donde el caminara, un grupo de alumnos de todos los cursos y casa lo seguían como si el fuera el abanderado de una peregrinación, y en segundo lugar, Bella Dona se estaba haciendo mas cruel cada dia y quiza ahí podria escapar de Bella Dona.

Pero al convivir con ella, descubria cosas nuevas y escalofriantes respecto a ella, pues Bella Dona parecia no probar bocado nunca, no dormia, no sonreia, ni tampoco lloraba, y siempre parecia estar enfadada, en especial con Harry, y en cada entrenamiento, parecia contenerse para no matarlo, cosa que se asentuo la noche del 2 de diciembre, pues cuando Harry bajo al bosque prohibido dispuesto a recibir la paliza de ese dia, se topo con un gato blanco que peleaba con "la bestia" y ante su sorpresa, era copo de nieve, y habia logrado someter con una mordida a el gato pardo, para luego acercarse a Harry y darle un recado que tenia atorado en el collar, muy apesadumbrado, Harry la tomo y se dispuso a leerla

Harry:

Necesitamos hablar urgentemente,

Sigue al gato, el te guiara a la reunion A.D 

Harry siguio a Albia hasta la torre de Gryffindor, pero la chica no se transformo, sino que espero a que Harry tomara el mapa del mereodador, y salieron de inmediato de la torre de Gryfindor, y con grandes sancadas, Harry siguio a Albia hasta los terrenos del castillo, y se adelanto un poco, y entro a las raices del sauce boxeador, para dejarlo inmovil, con lo que Harry pudo entrar con facilidad, Albia se adelanto demasiado, sin embargo, Harry no tuvo necesidad de verla, sabia que lo estaba llevando al cabeza de puerco, asi que se apresuro a llegar a la casa de los gritos, donde una lechuza de plumaje cobrizo, un cuervo de pupilas rojas y otro gato, este de color castaño, junto con Albia lo esperaban, cuando Harry se asomo por el pasadizo, los animales salieron de la casa de los gritos rumbo a Hogsmeade, Harry se armo de valor y salio a la tetrica oscuridad de la noche, pues el tramo que unia al pueblo con la casa de los gritos era especialmente aterrador, incluso fuera de que se suponia el luar mas terrorifico de Gran Bretaña, habia lago en el ambiente que concordaba, como si el bosque estuviera enojado y las ramas de sus arboles se lo demostraran a Harry.

Harry y los animales llegaron al cabeza de cerdo, donde ahora se levantaba un campamento todo alrededor del edificio que habia sido reconstruido para darle una apariencia mas amistosa, eran los enanos que daban los ultimos toques a la remodelacion, incluso algunos preparaban la cena en una fogata, mientras en el interior del cabeza de cerdo, los parroquianos seguian bebiendo a sus anchas y engrandes cantidades las bebidas del establecimiento, algunos de los presentes parecian tener dias sin moverse de su lugar, daba la impresión de que no se movían de ahí por ningun motivo, el que ahora atendia era el mismo Aberforth, que miro ceñudo la entrada de los animales, asi como a Harry, a pesar de que este se encontraba bajo la capa invisible, el gesto de furia que Harry noto el dia del ataque le hizo imaginarse que aun se encontraba molesto, Harry siguio a los animales de nuevo al piso superior, a la habitacion donde habia sido la junta, ahi solo se encontraban dos personas, el viejo Diogenes Damon y Wanda Parislove, ambos no habian reparado en la precencia de Harry, y estaban inmersos en la traduccion de "los protocolos Evans", Albia tomo su forma humana, y fue cuando los otros dos magos dejaron de escribir, Harry no queria ver a Albia a los ojos y esta tampoco parecia muy conmovida, incluso estaba furiosa

¿Que sucedio?- pregunto Harry -¿Por qué me dejaste con tu hermana?

Por que fui herida en mi orgullo, por que te falle al protegerte, por eso envie a mi hermana, ella es mas fria en esos asuntos que yo- susurro Albia con enojo

¿Asi de facil lo dices?- exclamo Harry enojado -Pudo haberme matado, pero eso no es todo,lo que dijo esa estupida mortifaga me ha estado fastidio todos mis pensamientos-

¿Que mortifaga?- pregunto el mago Damon

La que se dice Maryblood-

Bloodmary- murmuraron los tres magos sombriamente

Eso explica el por que de las cosas- susurro Wanda

¿Explica que?- pregunto Harry enojado

!Callate Harry¡- exclamo molesta Albia -Que tu no eres al unico al que le han fastidiado la existencia, ¿sabes, esas estupidas manticoras mataron a Chip, y el brazo de Kossete jamas va a quedar igual-

Harry se quedo impactado, no se lo esperaba, pero lo que lo lleno de miedo no era la muerte de esa chica, sino la facilidad con la que Albia y compañia tomaban la muerte tan a la ligera, como si no importara, pero eso lo hizo pensar y enojarse, pues que iba a pasar si el moria, y en sus pensamientos, noto que Aberforth aparecio, y por primera vez desde que lo conocio, parecia enojado, y se sento junto a su nieta, y luego, tras dar un largo suspíro, miro a Harry

Disculpame- dijo con un hilo de voz -todo lo que paso aquel dia fue totalmente mi culpa-

Harry se quedo impactado, ¿por que los Dumbeldore mostraban vulnerabilidad cuando lo que el necesitaba era una figura fuerte en quien apoyarse, sin embargo su enojo no disminuyo, y Aberforth parecio notarlo

Tienes todo el derecho a enojarte, pero a nuestro favor te puedo decir que la joven Christanval murio heroicamente, se que apenas y se conocieron , pero ella era gran admiradora tuya, por si te sirve de algo-

Para que estoy aqui- pregunto Harry con frialdad

Por que sin querer, ese dia te has converitdo en uno mas de nosotros- dijo Aberforth

¿No entiendo?- coemento Harry

Pues que te han involucrado con nosotros, y no vas a quedar libre hasta que logremos detener a Jorgunmander y sus seguidores- sentencio Aberforth

No quiero ser parte de esto, yo ya tengo un motivo-

Si, tal vez derrotar a Ryddle sea tu prioridad, pero ten en cuenta que una vez que el caiga, habra cientos que quieran tomar su lugar, y Jorgunmamder seria el mas peligroso, seria como darle todo el poder a un niño caprichoso-

No me interesa- dijo Harry amagando como que se ponia la capa invisible- Ustedes no pueden darme lo que necesito-

¿Lo dices por Bloodmary?- intervino Albia

Harry se detuvo, sin querer se delato, pues si era por Bloodmary

Ella es la mortifago mas misteriosa que ha existido, sin embargo, ella nunca mata por accion propia, jamas ha manchado sus manos con la sangre de sus victimas, es una manipuladora- dijo Albia con seriedad -y lo peor de todo es que no la puedes matar-

Mira Harry, no queremos agregar un peso mas a tus hombros, pero eres el blanco de esos asesinos, y conociendo a Bloodmary, esta buscando la manera de corromperte, igual que intento hacerlo con tu padre hace tiempo- dijo Aberforth -por lo que tenemos que darte las armas para que te defiendas, y quiero que escuches a Wanda, por que ella tiene algo que decirte referente a ellos, y quiero que lo analizes, por que hoy tenemos que saber si has dominado aunque sea un poco la occlumancia, es mas, prepara tu mente ahora mismo, te voy a examinar- dijo Aberforth arremangandose la tunica

Harry s puso frente a el, y recordo todos los consejos de Albia. cerrar su mente, neutralizar los sentimientos, desconectar los recuerdos, y mas cuando los azules ojos de Aberforth se posaron en los suyos

!Legeremens¡- prenuncio el anciano

Y por primera vez, Harry soporto una incurcion de legeremancia, en su mente habia un oceano negro, donde no existia nada, incluos podia soportar los embates que Aberforth intentaba, aunque al final, como si lo golperan con un mazo en la abeza, y con ello se derribara una pared, Harry revelo los detalles de su encuentro con Blodmary, y las algunas de sus palabras retumbaron por toda su mente; "Preguntale a Albus Dumbeldore quien es Mary Elizabeth Potter, o por que me veo asi"

Harry termino jadeando en el suelo, mientras que Aberforth tuvo que recargarse en la pared, ambos estaban empapados en sudor, pero Albia veia con orgullo a Harry, a pesar de su gelida mirada, su actitud demostraba que se contenia para irlo a ayudar, Aberforth sonrio

!Fantastico¡- dijo -!No cabe duda de tu capacidad¡!Ahora eres capaz de cualquier cosa que te propongas¡-

Harry se levanto, le dolia cada centimetro del cuerpo, pero no se sentia orgulloso, ese recuerdo era el que habia evitado todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, Aberforth parecia tan confundido como el

¿Quien diablos es Mary Potter?- murmuro el anciano Dumbeldore

Es lo que yo quisiera saber- murmuro Harry

Pues es un nuevo misterio que hay que resolver, ahora, informate a lo que te vas a enfrentar en adelante- dijo Aberforth tomando aire- ¿Wanda?-

Por supuesto maestro- dijo la bruja y de entre todos los papeles, saco uno con apariencia de decrepitud casi palpable

"Santa y Real orden de la cofradia de Scyon"

Querido y estimado Gran maestre Jaques de Molay

Hoy veinticho de febrero del año del señor mil novecientos setenta y cuatro, me es dificil para mi enviarle esta masiva, sin embargo es prioridad de las santa orden actuar, pues los sucesos en el mundo magico se estan saliendo de control, las amenazas del autonombrado Lord Voldemort se estan volviendo realidad, y su mas aberrante obra es una criatura, por que no hay otra palabra para describirlo, de tan solo catorce años tan solo conocido como Jorgunmander.

Su edad paradojicamente contrasta con pues resulta el mas sangriento de los seguiodores de Lord Voldemort, sumado al hecho de que se le ha puesto bajo su mando a un singular grupo de asesinos, por que eso es lo que son, bajo el nombre de "caballeros de Walpurgis", o vulgarmente conocidos en la comunidad magica como "Bloodpack", y el riesgo es que junto a sus contrapartes adultas, conocidos como mortifagos, ocultan su identidad bajo grotescas mascaras, sin embargo, su identidad es tan secreta que incluso son ocupados como una policia secreta entre los propios mortifagos, pero el peligro es que son los mas crueles seguiodres de Lord Voldemort, y sus asesinatos, no distinguen entre magos, humanos u otras especies, el asesinato indiscrinado es su unica especialidad.

A pesar de que se desconocen las verdaderas identidades, Bizarros nombres son pronunciados con temor , Jorgunmander utiliza el alias de "Bloodhope", quiza haciendo referencia a motivos fanaticos en la cabeza de esa criatura asesina, Bloodfang, Bloodclaw, Bloodrice, Bloodawn, Pureblood y Bloodmary son los bizarros apelativos con los que son conocidos en todo el mundo magico

Sin mas que informarle, desde Godric Hollow

su fiel colaborador Nicodemo Nergal

"Santa y Real orden de la cofradia de Scyon"

Querido y estimado Granmaestre Jaques de Molay

Hoy, dia treinta y uno de octubre del año del señor de mil novecientos setenta y seis hemos escuchado rumores de una ruptura en el seno de la tenebrosa cofradia de quien-no-debe-ser nombrado (las razones por las que evito utilizar su nombre le son informadas en mi carta del doce de septiembre), sin embargo, dicha ruptura ha sido sofocada y los culpables eliminados, ya que cinco de los seis caballeros de Walpurgis aparecieron ejecutados, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en las aguas del Tamesis por la policia civil de la cuidad, un posterior reconocimiento nos revelo que los occisos eran magos, del mas profundo reingambre dentro de la sociedad magica de Inglaterra, y la investigacion consecuente nos llevo a los siguientes descubrimientos en relacion: las identidades de los "caballeros de Walpurgis", Pureblood, la aristocrata irlandesa Brandy O'Bendis, nacida en Belfast en 1952; Bloodfang y Bloodclaw, los adinerados comerciantes de importaciones magicas, los gemelos Willingham, Wilshire y Wilma, ambos nacidos en Nothinham el 6 de junio de 1957; Bloodrice, Harris Hannigan, nacido e Londres en 1939, el eminente filantropo, una de las personas de quien menos se esperaba tal comportamiento y menos un final asi: y por ultimo Bloodawn, Alina Reesvelt-Murder viuda de Black, nacida en Nidogh Marsh en 1960, es otra sorpresa aunque su relacion con su sospechoso conyuge, el tristemente celebre Regulus Black nos hece sospechar que era la unica miembro de los caballeros de Walpurgis que no actuaba por convicciones propias, sin embargo, ella no esta muerta, aunque su destino es peor que la muerte, pues su cuerpo en un envase vacio, ya que su alma le fue extirpada , actualmente es la primera usuaria del ala medica "Abelardus Malfoy", en el hospital magico de San Mungo.

Tales descubrimientos fueron encubiertos por gente de quien-usted-sabe infiltrada en el ministerio, por lo que la muerte de estos personajes fue tomada por la sociedad magica como un acto mas de la crueldad del mago tenebroso, desconociendo totalmente los actos que estos nefastos individuos llevaron a cabo en vida, pero lo que mas nos intriga es el destino de los dos mortifagos restantes, pero un rumor del interior del seno de los mortifagos, dice que Jorgunmander y Bloodmary recibieron un peor castigo, sin embargo, no hay nada confirmado, y hasta un nuevo acontecimiento de importancia enviare un nuevo reporte

Fielmente suyo

Nicodemo Nergal

"Santa y Real orden de la cofradia de Scyon"

Querido y estimado Granmaestre Jaques de Molay

Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en reportar algo, sin embargo, las circunstancias en mi mundo son apremientes, pues desde mi ultima carta a el dia de hoy, treinta de abril de mil noveciento setenta y nueve, miles de suscesos terribles han ocurrido, y por como van las cosas, miles de eentos mucho mas terribles sucederan, pues cinco sujetos han ocupado los puestos vacantes de caballeros de Walpurgis, y el Bloodpack se ha formado de nueva cuenta, bajo la premisa de encontrar a "el numero trece", su busqueda es violenta y destructiva, Londres, Paris, Praga, Bucarets, Barcelona, Jerusalen, Tokio entre muchas ciudades han sido el blanco de los Walpurgis en busca de ese tal numero trece, durante estos dos años he sido testigo de la inmisericordia de estos sujetos, han asesinado a destajo y con una nula sutilesa, es un tiempo terrible para ambos mundos, pues el lider, Jorgunmamder, ha hecho publico un manifiesto entre las razas oscuras postulando "la limpieza de las razas", enconrando mucha resonancia entre vampiros y licantropos principalmente, sumado a que "el trece" podria ser la referencia al principe maldito o de la sangre meztisa, su probable existencia debilitaria al movimiento de quien-ustedes-saben, pues como es cocnocido, marca sus principios en la puerza de la sangre magica, y el irrumpimiento de un probable principe meztiso lo descalificaria, y debo de mencionar que si no hemos caido en una guerra entre mundos se debe a los esfuerzos de Albus y Aberforth Dumbeldore por frustrar la mayoria de los planes de quien usted sabe y sus seguidores, sin embargo, como observador, me veo e la necesidad de hacer la acotacion de que de un momento a otro, ambos magos pueden verse superados por los seguidores de quien usted sabe, que son demasiados y de identidades desconocidas.

Me despido, pues mi busuqeda de observacion me guia al numero trece, por lo que si llego antes que los mortifagos, tengan por seguro que la cofradia de Scyon tendra la primicia de mi descubrimiento.

Cordialmente suyo desde Babilonia

Nicodemo Nergal

"Santa y Real orden de la cofradia de Scyon"

Querido y estimado Granmaestre Jaques de Molay

He regresdo a Londres, pues mi investigacion en medio oriente resulto un exito a medias, pues he descubierto la identidad del numero trece, sin embargo es un hecho que pasa a segundo termino, pues el dia de hoy, en la vispera de navidad de mil novecientos setenta y nueve, ha acontecido un hecho que puede cambiar el rumbo de este conflicto sin sentido: la posible muerte de Jorgunmander, ya que en Hogsmeade se llevo a cabo una de las mas espectaculares y crueles batallas entre magos desde aquel legendario enfrentamiento entre Grindelwalden y Albus Dumbeldore, y este ultimo es tambien el protagonista de esta lucha, mi reporte escrito seria insuficiente para narrar los hechos acontecidos, sin embargo, debo de mostrar mi admiracion hacia Dumbeldore, pues si depues de este combate no es conocido como el mas grande mago del presente siglo, a quien le atribuyeran ese titulo seria un fiasco, y es que ante los ojos de cientos de espectadores, y con la ayuda de algunos pupilos, Albus Dumbeldore practicamente vaporizo a Jorgunmamder, acabando con su amenaza.

Este hecho nos da esperanzas, pues ha demostrado que las fuerzas de quien ustedes saben, asi como el mismo, no son invencibles.

Desde Hogsmeade

Su servidor Nicodemo Nergal

Disculpe señor Aberforth, ¿pero que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?- pregunto Harry -Yo ya le dije que no tengo nada que ver con eso-

Es muy complicado Harry- comento Aberforth –son demasiadas piezas regadas por todas partes, pero esta es la primera, pues ese tal Nicodemo Nergal es una especie de agente doble, pues como ves, le sirve de informante a los muggles de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Albus permitio su afiliación a la orden del fénix por la misma razon por la que los muggles se molestan en leer sus cartas, y es que Albus sabe que la presencia de Ryddle es un factor muy negativo que desequilibra por todo lo que ha dedicado su vida, no me creerias si te dijera todo lo que Albus ha tenido que sacrificar para mantener firmes sus idelase y principios- dijo Aberforth con dureza –pero mirame, ya comenze a divagar, pero como te digo, es tiempo de que te prepares, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en ves del boggart el que hubiera entrado en la escuela hubiera sido el mismo Ryddle, ¿te hubieras creido con los arrestos suficientes para poder hacerle frente y vencerlo?-

Harry lo medito un poco

No- contesto con sinceridad

Esa sinceridad es lo que me agrada de ti Harry- sonrio Aberforth –y lamento haberte abandonado asi, parece que es un defecto de familia, pero crei que seria lo mejor, no quise apresurar las cosas, pero la intromisión de Bloodmary me hace tener que tomar cartas en el asunto de inmediato, y esto es algo que debi de haberte dicho antes de obligarte a ayudarnos a entrar a Azkaban, y es lo que ocurrio aquel 30 de abril de 1982, por que Bloodmary es la causante de que mis amigos y mi nieta fueran confinados a Azkaban, y todo por mi culpa, por no querer escuchar razones, tarde comprendi que no tenia razon de ser mi venganza, pues Ryddle estaba desaparecido, y si en vez de cazar a Bloodmary, nosotros hubieramos ido ras de Ryddle, quiza hubiera sido otra historia, pero como "el hubiera" es el pasado imperfeto del verbo nos jodimos, lo unico que puedo hacer es culparme por mi mismo por mi terquedad-

Deja abuelo- intervino Albia –Yo le cuento lo que sucedió-

¿Estas segura hija?- pregunto Aberforth

Si, tiene que escucharlo de la misma persona que causo toda la desgracia, en vez de que Bloodmary le diga mentiras- dijo Albia, y se sirvio un vaso de agua, pero aun seguia sin ver a Harry a los ojos –Mira Harry, si después de lo que te voy a decir ya no quieres mi compañía lo voy a entender perfectamente, pero solo te pido que diferencies entre la chica de mi relato y la persona que ahora soy, bueno, desde que tu derrotaste a Ryddle, los mortifagos se diseminaron, pero como dice el abuelo, teniamos que saber quien habia hecho tanto daño, donde estaban todos ellos y hacerlos pagar por sus actos, pero después de la caida de Ryddle, comenzo a haber una serie de desaparicones y asesinatos que se ajustaban perfectamente a la manera de actuar de los Walpurgis, por lo que incluso escape de Hogwarts para unirme a la persecución, lo unico que queria era vengar a mis padres, por que sabiamos que si Jorgunmamder no era quien llevaba a cabo esos asesinatos, tenia que ser uno de sus seguidores, y fue entonces que iniciamos la persecución de Cleopatra Erzebeth Snakestone, tu la conoces como Bloodmary, ella no queria el regreso de Ryddle, lo que ella buscaba era encontrar a Jorgunmander, pues que Dumbeldore no se limitaria con matarlo, y deberia de estar vivo en algun lugar, pero como sabes, nuestra sed de venganza, y dio nuestra por que todos los que salimos de Azkaban estuvimos involucrados, y logramos llegar hasta ella, y acorralarla en Godric Hollow aquel 30 de abril, y para ello por desgracia nos comportamos como autenticos mortifagos, pues en nuestro camino hicimos mucho daño, pensando que el fin justificaba los medios, pero esa idiota de Bloodmary siempre ha sido muy astuta, pues de alguna manera se las arreglo para que el ministerio nos siguiera, y todo se conjunto ese dia en Godric Hollow, y a mi se me encargo utilizar un hechizo bastante poderoso y peligroso, el hechizo corderus, el cual acaba con la victima, pero para su invocación se necesitan otros tantos sacrificios, por lo que acorralamos a Bloodmary y comenze a aplicar el hechizo, pero sin darme cuenta, en mi sed de venganza, hice un hechizo corderus mucho mas poderoso de lo que yo misma me esperaba, para lo cual sacrifique la vida de cuenta magos inocentes, que sin proponérselo, su unico error fue asomarse por curiosidad a la zona de la batalla, pero como pensábamos que eso seria suficiente, no acabe bien el hechizo, y Bloodamary aprovecho y le desvio, y lo que paso después aun me causa pesadillas por las noches, por que la mitad de Godric Hollow, con sus habitantes murieron por mi culpa, y a pesar de todo, Bloodmary sobrevivio, pero yo me converti en una asesina-

Pero...pero...¿cómo dices que sobrevivio?- pregunto Harry saliendo de su estupor, pero a pesar de ello, noto que Albia habia sido afectada por su propio relato

Pues por que el hechizo corderus fue conjurado para destruir a Cleopatra Erzebeth Snakestone, una identidad que no existe, una especia de fantasma, por al arrojarle el hechizo, simplemente no le afecto, pues ella no es esa persona, solo es la conjugación de varias palabrs para autonombrarse en el mundo de los muggles- dijo Albia con resentimiento

¿Y por que no intento atacarme antes?-

Por la misma razon que ningun mortifago lo hizo durante todos estos años- dijo Aberforth –Sin su lider, por que Ryddle es eso, ninguno se atrevio a seguir con sus siniestro planes, pues casi todos se sustentaban en la habilidades de su amo, ellos desarrollaban todo el plan, y Ryddle llegaba a terminar todo el trabajo, pues para el, no debia de haber un solo proyecto que el no supervisara, asi son los megalómanos maniáticos, la buen Bloodmary, de ella llegamos a la conclusión de que no es humana, pues nada lo mas minimamente humano puede sobrevivir a "el sacrificio de las almas", el hechizo corderus es quiza el conjuro de extermino mas poderoso después del Avada Kadavra-

¿Y por que no esta prohibido?- murmuro Harry

Por que como dijo Albia, se necesitan de energias externas, ademas que si lo efectuas mal desde el principio, corres el peligro de que sea tu propia energia vital la que sirva para ejecutar el conjuro- dijo Aberforth –pero bueno, ya estuvo bien, quieras o no, ya eres uno de nosotros, por lo que tenemos que decirte como puedes defenderte de Jorgunmamder y sus seguidores-

No me interesa- dijo Harry –lo unico que quiero es saber defenderme de Bloodmary, los demas son magos comunes y corrientes-

Bueno Jorgunmamder no es tan comun y corriente que digamos- añadio Wanda desde su lugar –Pero señor, si me permite, creo que es mejor que Limiya sea quien tome esa parte en su instrucción, después de todo, ella es su gayfel-

Tienes razon, tienes toda la razon, bueno, que esperas Wanda, ve a buscarla- sonrio Aberforth -¿ Y como te trata mi pequeña nieta Harry, ¿Creiste que Albia era dura, ahora imaginate tratar de educarla, creo que ahora prefiero criar dragones que volverme a hacer cargo de la buen Bella Dona-

¿señor?- balbuceo Harry

no me digas señor Harry, yo te llamo por tu nombre, asi que tu llamame por cualquiera de mis nombres- dijo Aberforth

bueno se..digo Aberforth, como voy a tener a una hada conmigo sin que se den cuenta- dijo Harry

Eso es facil, a menos que no sepas el hechizo desilucionador...

¡Ya estamos aquí¡- exclamo jovialmente la joven bruja con la hada sobre su hombro

Bueno, pues entonces Limiya, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Aberforth

Ayudar a proteger a Jimmy- sonrio el hada- y servir de interprete a los protocolos del señor Evans-

¿interprete?- murmuro Harry

Si, tambien por eso nos retrasamos una eternidad, el buen Harry Evans sabia hacer su trabajo, codifico los protocolos en quinientos idiomas distintos, fue una lata descifrarlos todos-

Si Jimmy- sonrio Limiya posándose en su hombro- por eso me separe mas tiempo de ti, tuve que ayudar al señor Abe a descifrarlos, por que yo soy quien te los va a transmitir, tambien me los he aprendido de memoria-

¿Y que saben de Mary Elizabeth Potter?- pregunto Harry esperanzado

Pues ahí es donde tenemos una pequeña complicación- murmuro Wanda –o no sabemos si falta esa parte o el señor Albus la separo de los protocolos a propósito-

¿Por qué haria el tio Albus eso?- pregunto Albia

Por la misma razon que yo haria unos protocolos sobre Bella Dona; para que en caso de que nos traicionaa, y no estoy diciendo que ese sea el caso, dejar la suficiente información sobre como detenerla-

¿Eso significa que?-

Si, el buen Harry Evans tambien temia que Lily se saliera de control, pero lo hizo como padre amoroso mpreocupado por el bieestar de su hija- Se apresuro a añadir Aberforth ante la dura mirada de Harry

¿Qué mas hay que hacer?- pregunto Albia

pues hay que terminar con lo que empezamos, la preparación de Harry es primordial, asi que tu y tu hermana van a regresar con el al castillo, y no admito reproches, es una orden-

Pero-

Sin peros Albia, ademas, tienes que vigilar a tu hermana, esa herida que tiene Harry no me gusta-

Esta bien- murmuro Albia derrotada –Pero si la mato antes no quiero que se me culpe, ¿entendido, ¡vamonos Harry¡-

No quieren un tarro de cerveza antes de irse, me acaba de llegar uno de Holanda buenísimo- dijo Aberforth

Pero Albia ya no contesto y agarro a Harry por la mano y lo jalo hacia afuera del bar, donde Bella Dona descansaba placidamete recostada en un barril

Vamonos Bella- gruño Albia y ella tambien se transformo en gato, Harry se puso su capa invisible, y con un hada al hombro, siguió pensativo a el par de animagos que iban delante de el, pero el iba en otro mundo, era muy complicado, ¿por que su abuelo habia escrito eso, ¿en verdad tenia que su madre se saliera de control, en ese caso, ¿qué tipo de bruja era su madre como para que un muggle decidiera escribir el modo de detenerla?.

Pero en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que de pronto estaba ya frente a el retrato de la dama gorda, cuando desde las escaleras se escucho que Ron se acercaba hechando pestes contra cualquier cosa que se atravesaba en su camino

"Crepas de arroz"- gruño Ron y la dama gorda se hizo a un lado para mostrarle la entrada a la sala comun de Gryfiindor, dojde los alumnos de quinto aun hacian deberes, Harry entro detrás de el con sigilo, pero Ron parecia enojado

¡Donde esta Hermione¡- exclamo buscando una respuesta en los chicos de quinto curso, pero estos lo observaban con miedo

En la bibliotaca- murmuro Collin Crevey –Siempre esta ahí-

Harry paso a su lado sin ahcer mucho ruido, pero Ron parecia muy molesto

Ginny, tu puedes decirme que demonio esta sucediendo con el campo de quidditch, se supone que el capitan soy yo, no Hermione- dijo Ron enojado

No se de que hablas Ron- murmuro Ginny sin prestarle atención

¡Mirame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando¡- exclamo Ron

No te pongas asi Ron, no es para tanto- intervino Harry, que habia salido de la capa en las escaleras y regresado, pues estaba intrigado por la actitud de su amigo –Por que no te calmas y me explicas que fue lo que paso-

Pues que yo habia planeado un practica de quidditch para mañana y Hermione negocio con los Huffelpuf para cambiarla con la suya del domingo- le dijo Ron como si el tuviera toda la razon

Si, Hermione hizo mal, pero no es para que te pongas asi- le dijo Ginny

Ginny tiene razon- dijo Harry –asi que tranquilízate y ya no hablemos mas de esto o vamos a acabar mal-

¿Qué les pasa?- exclamo Ron enojado –los tres me tratan de la misma manera desde que regresamos aquí-

Eso te lo estas inventando hermano- intervino Ginny

¿Ves?- exclamo Ron –estas haciendo lo mismo, cada ves que uno de ustedes se enoja, comienzan a tratarme como si yo fuera un niño-

Pues si dejaras de portarte como uno sabrias de lo que en que frecuencia hablamos Hermione, Ginny y yo- dijo Harry, pero al momento de decirlo y ver el gesto de enojo de Ron se arrepintió de haberlo dicho

¿Entonces eso es lo que piensan?- dijo Ron desilusionado

No yo no quise decir eso, yo queria...-

Callate Harry, tu y Hermione pueden irse al demonio, y tu Ginny, crei que por lo menos tu si estarias de mi lado-

Y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y desaparecio por el hueco del retrato .

Harry se pego en la cabeza con su propio puño

Eres un idiota Harry- murmruo para si mismo

¿Y a ese que mosca le pico?- pregunto Vilandra intrigada

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny, y esta se encontraba igual de desconcertada que el, ambos intercambarion sendas miradas de desconcierto, y Harry penso un momento en ir detrás de el, pero no podia arriesgarse a empeorar las cosas, por lo que en lo unico que penso fue en ir a su cama y meterse debajo de sus cobijas

Descansen chicas- les dijo Harry con desgano a las chicas de quinto curso –Yo me encargo de el mañana Ginny, tu termina tus deberes-

Y sin mas, subio por las escaleras, pero las amigas de Ginny la veian mitad intrigadas, mitad con picardia

¿Desde cuando Potter se preocupa por ti?- ppregunto Cadica

No empieces- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua

No en serio, además eres a la unica a la que le dirige la palabra, eso cuando habla- dijo Neftis

¿Qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer con sus vidas que espiarme a Harry y a mi?- susurro Ginny indignada

Pues no- contesto Cadica con descaro –desde que nos prohibiste hecharle maleficios a la Chang, no tenemos nada mas divertido que hacer-

Eso fue muy cruel- le reporcho Vilandra –pobre chica, ella no se lo merecia-

Si se lo merecia, por resbalosa y mosca muerta- declaro Cadica

Ginny cerro su libro y volteo a ver a sus amigas

Pues entonces esta decidido Cadica, te acabas de ofrecer voluntariamente para ser tu quien le quite el maleficio a Chang, ¿a favor?-

Neftis, Vilanra y Ginny levantaron la mano

¿En contra?-

Cadica levanto su mano, pero la bajo derrotada

Esta decidido por mayoria, asi que Cadica, ve aprendiendote el contrameleficio de memoria, por que me imagino que no va a ser facil aplicárselo a un licantropo- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa amistosamente burlona –¿alguna palabra?

Si- dijo Cadica molesta –que la democracia es una porqueria-

Las cuatro chicas rieron, pero lo interrumpieron al escuchar los gritos de una discusión muy fuerte, y los actores eran Ron y Hermione

Yo no quiero estar aquí si esos dos deciden discutir aquí adentro- dijo Cadica –Buenas noches-

Te acompaño Vivis- dijo Neftis

¿Cuado sera el dia que dejen de pelar y se den cuenta de que son tal para cual?- comento Cadica recogiendo sus cosas, Ginny la volteo a ver sorprendida

¿Tu tambien lo has notado?- pregunto sorprendida

¿Qué se gustan, Ay Ginny, desde que llegue a Hogwarts he visto eso, son "el roto y la descosida"-

Ambas chicas rieron por lo bajo, pero se apresuraron a subir a su habitación cuando los gritos se escucharon del otro lado del tapiz.

El dia siguiente era sabado, por lo que Harry fue despertado por Lomiya para que bajara a desayunar, y al voltear hacia la cama de Ron, esta se encontraba vacia, y no daba muestras de haber sido ocupada durante toda la noche, con la preocupación, se vistio, le aplico el hechizo desilucionador a su hada y bajo a la sala comun, donde tampoc se topo con Ron, pero si con un gran numero de alumnos que sin decirlo, lo estaban esperando para bajar al gran comedor, pero no lo hicieron a su paso, si no que dejaron que se adelantara unos pasos para seguirlo, como si el fuera la carnada para los boggarts, lo que lo molesto un poco, sin embargo al caminar por los pasillos, no se encontro a ningun boggart hasta llegar al gran comesdor, donde habia uno aterrorizando a una niña de primer curso, ya que el boggarts tenia la forma del profesor Snape, Harry lo hizo desaparecer, pero volteo a ver con ojos de pocos amigos a los alumnos que estaban detrás de el, por no ayudarlo, sin embargo estos pasaron a su lado hacia el gran comedor clavando la vista a el piso, eludiendo la de Harry, y algunos murmurando a sus espaldas.

Harry se quedo ahí, de pie frente a la puerta del gran comedor, y penso que ya tenia demasiados problemas como para detenerse a pensar en lo que la demas gente dijera o pensara de el, cuando sintio un jalon en su manga

Si te quedas ahí parado todo lo que sabe rico se va a acabar- dijo Madeline con ternura –Si no nos apuramos, nos van a dejar esos horribles vegetales- sonrio de una manera que Harry se sintio reconfortado

¿Sabes, creo que tienes razon- sonrio Harry

Ambos entraron a el gran comedor, pero cuando todos vieron que era Harry, el barullo se detuvo, y el silencio fue tal, que solo se escuchaban los pasos de Harry y Madeline, solo los integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor parecian no entrar en el juego del resto del colegio, pues incluso Ginny se levanto

¡Eh Harry, ¡Madeline¡,por aqui- exclamo Ginny

Harry se acerco con la pequeña niña y se topo con que Ron tambien estaba senado, al igual que Hermione, y ambos no parecian estar enojados, y cuando el se sento a la mesa, todos regresaron a sus conversaciones

¿Alguien me podria decir que pasa aquí?- pregunto Harry desconcertado –Ayer la querias matar, y hoy comes tan camapanate al lado de ella-

Por que me explico por que decidio cambiar el entrenamiento a mañana, por eso- dijo Harry un poco apenado

Pues yo no soy quien debo de recibir una disculpa, sino tu hermana-

Ya me la dio Harry- dijo esta –asi que todos felices de nuevo-

Sus amigas rieron, y tambien Ron y Madeline

¿Y por que toda la gente esta asi?- pregunto Harry con desinteres

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, pero luego Hermione se despego de su libro y volteo a ver a Harry muy seria

por que finalmente has logrado contagiar a todos con tu depresivo estado de animo- le dijo con franqueza

Harry dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a Hermione con el ceño fruncido

¿Me quieres explicar lo que estas tratando de decir?- murmuro Harry molesto

Hermione cerro su libro y al ver la expresión de Harry adopto una pose similar

Pues todo el mundo esta muy pendiente de ti Harry, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, y por muy difícil que te paresca, tu demostración con los boggarts los hae pensar que tu eres el unico que mantiene a raya a Vo...Vo..Voldemort, ¡no sean ridículos¡, a raya- dijo Hermione con dureza

Eso es mentira- dijo Harry como si todo fuera una broma de mal gusto por parte de su amiga- Dumbeldore es quien mantiene a Voldemort alejado de Hogwarts y todo mundo lo sabe-

Nosotros lo sabemos, pero la mayoria no lo quiere creer, todos creen que tu eres el gran heroe al cual el teme y que seras tu quien lo detendra de nuevo, pero se fijan mucho en tu estado de animo, si tu estas seguro, ellos se sienten seguros, pero como últimamente te han visto muy desmejorado, creen que ...-

¡ESO ES LO MAS RIDÍCULO QUE HAS DICHO EN TU VIDA¡- Rugio Harry levantándose violentamente de su asiento, provocando que nuevamente se hiciera un gran silencio en el gran comedor

No es para que te pongas asi- dijo Ron levantándose, mas que nada tratando de sonar conciliador

¡¿NO ES PARA QUE ME PONGA ASI?¡- Pregunto Harry fulminándolo con la mirada -¡HAN PASADO DOS AÑOS LLAMÁNDOME MENTIROSO, EMBUSTERO Y TODO TIPO DE COSAS, Y AHORA QUE SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE PASA QUIEREN SENTIRSE PROTEGIDOS, QUIEREN QUE YO LOS PROTEGA, PUES DEJAME DECIRTE Y QUE DE UNA VEZ TODOS ESCUCHEN QUE NO VOY A LEVANTAR UN DEDO POR ELLOS, QUE SU PRECIOSO MINISTERIO DE MAGIA LOS PROTEGA DE LORD VOLDEMORT SI PUEDE, POR QUE YO NO PIENSO SENTIRME CULPABLE POR LA MUERTE DE NADIE MAS-

Harry termino resoplando a escasos centímetros de la cara de Hermione, la cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sosteniéndole la mirada, sin embargo sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Al voltear hacia otros lados, toda la atención estaba en el, incluso los profesores lo miraban sorprendidos y en silencio, y aun enojado, se levanto y salio del gran comedor dando grandes y furiosas zancadas

25


	40. Desilucion

**CAPITULO CUARENTA**

**DESILUCION**

-No puedo decir que estuvo bien lo que hiciste- le dijo Limiya al oido de Harry- Pero viéndolo egoístamente, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho para hacerlos entender, ademas que necesitabas alejarlos de ti, por su bien-

-Lo se, pero aun asi son mis amigos- murmuro Harry

-¿Y el ataque a Hogsmeade no te abrio los ojos Jimmy?- le riño Limiya –Ellos van a ser el primer blanco, pero hojala y no sea ese el caso, seria mucha coincidencia, ¿dónde vamos?-

-A la torre de Gryffindor por mi capa invisible, no quiero que esos idiotas me vean rondando por el castillo y se me peguen como moscas-

-Esta bien Jimmy-

En el gran comedor, el escandalo habia regresado, pero esta vez todo mundo comentaba la escena recien presenciada, y muchos estaban asustados por que Harry Potter no los iba a defender, otros estaban indignados por su mal carácter y falta de responsabilidad, otros (los Slytherin), se mofaban de la actitud de Harry, y Malfoy comento que se debia a que Potter sabia que el poder y las acciones del señor tenebroso eran inevitables e irrefrenables , pero los mas contrariados eran los Gryffindor, y mas ,los que se consideraban mas cercanos a Harry, que no alcanzaban a comprender su comportamiento, sin embargo, por la puerta del gran comedor, entro la perpetuamente despistada Luna Lovegood, con el cabellos despeinado y un gato blanco en los brazos

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto al sentarse junto a Ginny –Me quede dormida y al parecer me perdi de algo bueno-

Todos los Gryyfindors que la escucharon la voltearon a ver ceñudos y ofendidos

-¡Cualquiera diria que acaban de tener una riña monumental de proporciones apocaliticas!- comento Luna

Mas miradas de enojo se clavaron en ella

-Bueno, yo solamente decia para tener algo que platicar, pero si van a estar de antipáticos, mejor me voy a mi mesa, ahí los antipáticos aunque sea son cultos, ten tu gato Ginny- y murmurando con molestia se alejo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras copo de nieve se hacia ovillo en el regazo de Ginny

-No puedes tener ese animal aquí- dijo Ron un poco molesto

-No lo puedo tener si le doy de comer- riño Ginny y luego volteo a ver a el gato -¿Y tu donde te metiste, me tenias muy preocupada-

-¿Dónde te habias metido pequeña?- le sonrio Neftis

Pero el gato dio un perezoso maullido y se acomodo en el regazo y se quedo dormida

-¡que fresca¡- murmruo Cadica –quien fuera gato-

-¿Mione?- murmuro Ginny

-¿Que pasa?- respondio esta limpiándose el rostro

-Este, yo creo que no debiste decir eso- dijo Ginny

-No empieces Ginny- le riño Ron

-No, no empiecen ustedes, ambos son los responsables, no son de ayuda para el- les dijo Ginny

-¿Y tu como lo sabes enena?- gruño Ron

-Por que no lo entienden, por eso, el tiene algo que no deberia de tener, no se por que lo se, pero se ve en su forma de ser, esta preocupado, muy preocupado- dijo Ginny

-Creo que yo como su amigo se mas de eso que tu- dijo Ron

-Pues no lo estamos demostrando Ronald- dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento –Ginny tiene razon-

-Mujeres- gruño Ron y enfadado se metio una pierna de pollo completa a la boca

En la noche, en lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, Harry todavía estaba muy enojado, tanto que su concentración al momento de practicar se veia disuelta, lo que provoco que lo que era un simple hechizo repulsor termino por causarle una herida muy seria en todos los huesos de la pierna, pero Bella Dona no mostro piedad y continuo lanzándole hechizos, hasta que Albia intervino interponiéndose entre ella y Harry

-¡Sufieciente¡- exclamo enfadada

Harry agradecio a todos los cielos su presencia, pero al verla, noto que habia cortado su pelo y se lo habia arreglado, ademas de que ya no llevaba encima esa horrible y vieja capa blanca, lo que le daba una presencia mas agradable, sin embargo su mirada seguia siendo gelida cual iceberg. Pero Bella Dona miraba ceñuda a su hermana mayor, Harry no sabia quien le causaba mas miedo, si Albia o Bella Dona, sin embargo algo le causo que el alma se le cayera a los tobillos: Albia le sonrio, y entonces Harry tuvo su ganadora, pues Albia le causaba mas temor.

-Enojado no vas a poder seguir adelante- le dijo y luego se acerco hacia el y le toco la pierna herida -¿Te duele?-

Harry asintió dolorosamente con un gemido cuando le toco la zona lastimada

-Bella, ve al cabeza de cerdo y trea a Wanda, y le dices lo que hiciste-

-Seria mas facil una férula- dijo Bella Dona con indiferencia

-Pero una férula no pasa desapercibida tonta, ve y trae a Wanda- le ordeno Albia

Bella Dona bufo y se transformo en gato, y se alejo, desapareciendo entre el follaje del bosque prohibido

-No va a tardar Harry, pero aquí entre nosotros, extrañaba nuestras platicas- sonrio la chica ojiazul –han pasado muchas cosas desde el ataque a Hogsmeade, que creo me hacian falta para terminar de madurar, por cierto, ¿dónde esta Limiya?

-Aqui estoy- se escucho la voz del hada- lo que pasa es que estoy "desilusionada"-

Ese era obviamente un chiste entre ellas, pues solo ellas rieron, pero Harry dio un lastimero gemido de incomprensión

-No te muevas, que si es lo que yo me imagino, tienes los huesos de la pierna convertidos en astillas, pero mientras espeamos, tengo un par de reguntas que hacerte, primera, ¿dónde esta Sirius Black?-

Una parte de Harry quizo decir "muerto", sin embargo las ultimas noticias de el diario decian lo contrario, y Albia aprovecho la indecisión para intentar leer la mente de Harry, pero este reacciono y la expulso de su mente, pero por primera vez al ver directamente en los ojos de Albia noto que amen de que eran siniestros, tenian cierta belleza

-Bien hecho Harry, pero bajaste las defensas por un instante, suficiente para un psicomancer para leer tu mente completamente- le dijo Albia

Harry noto que Albia era menos rigida con el que como recordaba, hasta podia decirse que estaba contenta, sin duda algo raro y extraordinario, y Albia no necesito de leer la mente de Harry

-¿Te preguntas por que estoy feliz?- mi respuesta va a depender de tu respuesta, pero si de algo estoy feliz es del merecido que recibio esa estupida reportera de el profeta, pues no pude permitir que una horrible persona como ella se atreva a difamar la memoria del buen Sirius Black de esa manera, no después de la relacion que tuvimos en Azkaban-

Harry se quedo sorprendido, sus ojos estaban abiertos de para en para, ¿Sirius y Albia se conocieron, ¿tenian una relacion, ¿Qué tipo de relacion, pero Albia leyo la ultima pregunta de Harry directamente de su mente

-¡No esa clase de relacion pequeño perertido¡- exclamo Albia sonrojaa y ofendida –Yo era un poco mas pequeña que ti cuando fui a encerrada en Azkaban, imagina que si para un adulto es muy difícil, no puedes ni pensar en lo difícil que es para un niño, y de hecho, fue gracias a el que los dementors no pudieron arrebatarme todo, y gracias a el pude conservar la esperanza de que algun dia saldria de ahí, quisa gracias a sus palabras de aliento, yo este aquí-

-¡Eso es muy tierno¡- interrumpió Limiya desde el hombro de Harry

-Pero ya estuvo bien de nostalgias mias, ahora viene mi segunda pregunta; ¿ya sabes lo que es un gayfel?-

Harry nego con la cabeza

-Me lo temia, bueno, Limiya, ahora vas tu- dijo Albia y toco con la punta de su varita a la hada –¡desilisionarem¡-

Limiya extendio sus alas, ella tambien habia cambiado respecto a como Harry la recordaba, su cabello era ahora de distintos colores, imitando a un arcoiris, y estaba vestida con una tunica verde que solo le cubria el torso, y al ver a Harry, sonrio fraternalmente

-¿En serio no sabes lo que es un gayfel?- pregunto sonriente

Harry volvio a negar con la cabeza –Bueno, los muggles nos dicen "ángeles de la guarda", y somos tan inútiles como un angel de la guarda- murmuro Limiya con decepción

-no digas eso Limiya, son muy utiles...a veces- bromeo Albia

-no es que es eso Jimmy, un gayfel conciente tiene grandes responsabilidades para con su protegido, pero te lo voy a explicar todo desde el principio, pues los gayfeles somos un invento de los magos para con sus hijos, para encargarnos de educarlos en su lugar, pero la ultima guerra mitológica dejo como resultado que los gayfeles dejaramos de ser utiles para los magos, y relegado a ser una simple leyenda, son pocos los magos que aun mantienen via la tradición, tu madre era una de ellas, ella me fuciono con su gayfel y me unio a su descendencia, para ayudarla y protegerte, pero como te dije, no soy de mucha utilidad, pero existe una leyenda de trece gayfeles que son tan poderosos como los magos o quiza mas, pero...-

-Ya llegamos- exclamo la jovial Wanda, pero Bella Dona aparecio sombriamente detrás de ella, con su habitual gesto de indiferencia

Wanda traia consigo un morral con frascos y hierbas, y al ver a Harry que se sujetaba con dolorido gesto la pierna, de inmediato se puso a lo suyo, y se acerco a Harry

-Señor, voy a hacerle un examen medico de rutina, no tienes de que preocuparte- pero luego se acerco y le susurro al oido –conosco a Bella y solo es para asegurarme que no hay mas heridas- Y de inmediato paso su varita por todo el cuerpo de Harry como si escaneara su cuerpo, y se detuvo en la espalada, en el codo derecho y en la mencionada pierna herida

-Estas en perfecto estado de salud- dijo Wanda – dentro de los parámetros, sinceramente me sorprende que la buen Bella no te haya dejado ya invalido-

Bella Dona bufo con indiferencia ante ese comentario, mientras Wanda se ponia a preparar una pocion

-Esto va a tardar un poco, asi que sigan con su platica, hagan como que yo no estoy aquí- dijo Wanda y se puso a tararear mientras mezclaba los ingredientes

-Yo tengo una pregunta- susurro Harry -¿cómo era mama?-

-Era la mejor bruja que jamas he conocido- dijo de inmediato Limiya –Ademas era la humana mas calida que existiera, y si lo preguntas por Bloodmary, solo tiene su apariencia, pero no sera jamas ni la diezmillonésima parte de buen hechicera como lo fue tu mama Jimmy, pero no nos apresuremos demasiado, por que si tu me lo pemites, puedes estar ahí- sonrio la hada

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Si me permites entrar en tus sueños, te mostrare todo lo que vivi al lado de tu madre-

-Pero eso afectaria las defensas mentales de Potter- interrumpió Bella Dona –Hecharia abajo todo su avance-

-El abuelo penso en eso Bella, pero nos podemos permitir eso, El abuelo piensa que Harry es lo suficientemente fuerte como para experimentar "la invasión de conciencia" sin perderse- dijo Albia- ademas, si mal no recuerdo, tenemos que preparar a Harry, y hay que examinarlo en una semana-

-¿Quién dijo semejante estupidez?- pregunto Bella Dona horrorizada -¿de quien son esas ordenes para retrasados mentales, ¿tuyas "copo de nieve"?-

-No, son del abuelo, creo que hay que refrescarte la memoria- le dijo Albia irguiendose amenazantemente

-¿Pero no creen que el profesor Dumbeldore sospeche algo?- pregunto Harry

Pero Bella Dona solto una carcajada de despectiva burla

-Mi tio es el mas grande tonto que existe en el mundo, bueno, después de Ryddle, los dos no ven nada, aunque tuvieran un ojo mágico me podria pasear desnuda frente a ellos y no se darian cuenta de quien soy-

-Pues yo no estoy tan segura- murmuro Albia –Yo creo que esta comenzando a preguntarse como un gato puede ser tan agresivo-

-Esta lista- dijo Wanda –tomatelo todo de un jalon-

Harry tomo el frasco que Wanda le alcanzo y apuro el brebaje de un solo trago, pero no sabia nada mal, sino todo lo contrario, hasta empalagosa, pero de inmediato la pierna y demas heridas de Harry sanaron de inmediato, y se puso de pie, Wanda guardo sus cosas en su morral

-Bueno eso es todo, hojala y se diviertan mas que nosotros con Jorgunmamder, parece que todavía no regresa a Inglaterra, y Ryddle tambien ha estado muy tranquilo- dijo Wanda

-"Pero cuando mas tranquilo esta..."- comento Albia

-"Significa que estamos en el ojo del huracán"- completaron Wanda y Bella Dona

-Bueno cuídense chicas, y cuidate Harry- y tarareando, se alejo del lugar

-Bueno, tambien creo que es suficiente por hoy, asi que regresemos al castillo- dijo lbia en tono de orden, y los otros no tuvieron mas opcion que obedecerla.

Camino al dormitorio, Harry se topo con algunos alumnos y boggarts que los asustaban, pero estaba claro, el no les iba a prestar ninguna ayuda, asi que, aprovechando el arropo de la capa invisible, paso a su lado con la mayor indiferencia, y al llegar a el retrato de la dama gorda se quito la capa y dio la contraseña, y se lamento haberse quitado la capa, pues la sala comun estaba llena de alumnos que hacian los deberes, y cuando entro, todos le dirigieron duras miradas de reproche, y entre ellos estaban Ron y Hermione

-Harry- dijo Ron vacilante

Pero Harry paso de largo, ignorándolo

-Danos un minuto por favor- Rogo Hermione –queremos hablar contigo-

-Pero yo no- contesto Harry friamente

-No seas inamduro Harry- le dijo Ron –ahora tu eres el que se comporta como un niño-

-¿Sabes una cosa Ron?- dijo Hary friamente –Me alegra que por fin tu cerebro sirva para que por lo menos le hagas caso a lo que dice Hermione, por que me doy cuenta que sin ella, estarias frito-

-¿Te parece gracioso?- murmuro Hermione tratando de hacerlo reir

-No, lo que me parece gracioso es que después de tanto tiempo de conocernos, no consideres que yo tambien me siento mal con lo que pasa- dijo Harry

-Es que Harry, no me dejaste terminar, yo no quise decir nada que te ofendiera, pero es que ellos creen...-

-¡¿ELLOS CREEN?¡- exclamo Harry ofendido –¡CREI QUE HABIA QUEDADO CLARO QUE NO ME INTERESA NI ME IMPORTA LO QUE ELLOS CREAN DE MI, TENGO COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES DE QUE PREOCUPARME QUE SUS RIDÍCULOS CHISMES-

-Pues nosotros no sabemos que son esas cosas- dijo Ron –si tal vez nos...-

-¡VÁYANSE AL DIABLO!- Exclamo Harry furioso -¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo, ¿qué eres idiota o solo quieres hacer sufrir a tu madre Ron, ¿los dos quieren que los maten?-

Ron y Hermione estaban desagradablemente sorprendidos por la actitud de Harry, era obvio que no esperaban esa reaccion

Pero Harry se dio media vuelta, pateo un bote de basura y subio a su dormitorio.

En su cama, aun furioso, eludio las miradas de Neville, Seamus y Dean, y corrio las cortinas de su cama, y Limiya estaba sobre su hombro, amenazándole con hablarle

-Si dices una palabra que complique mas mi existencia, juro que te arranco las alas- murmuro Harry con coraje –asi que buenas noches-

Los siguientes dias, Harry parecio desaparecer del colegio, solo se le veia en las clases, y los rumores comenzaban a correr, pues decian que Harry Potter utilizaba magia negra para aparecerse en los pasillos del colegio u otras sandeces por el estilo, pero la verdad era ue la capa invisible no fue nunca tan util para Harry como en ese momento.

Pero aunque no queria creer en las palabras de Hermione, la situación del castillo, con los boggarts sueltos por todos los pasillos , y la actitud de muchos alumnos, le hacian pensar que tal vez lo que su amiga dijo era cierto: la moral del estudiantado estaba por los suelos, pero ya no podia dar marcha atrás y debia de mostrarse insufrible y desinteresado de la vida de los otros alumnos, y su actitud era mas distante que nunca, incluso falto a las pocas practicas de quidditch con su equipo, pero a pesar de eso, no podia dejar de notar que sus amigos estaban muy dolidos por sus palabras y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Harry se topaba con duras miradas de reproche.

Sin un lugar a donde ir, y cuando el clima lo permitia, Harry se refugiaba en el campo de practicas de quidditch, y observaba los entrenamientos de los otros equipos, incluso el de su propia casa, Huffelpuf lo hacia lo mejor que podia, pero de todas maneras seguían siendo igual de malos que la carne de cerdo, de los de Ravenclaw, no dejaba de notar el mal chiste que resultaba la nueva buscadora, pensaba que Cho no era mala, pero el hecho de que hubieran elegido alguien tan malo como su suplente era un insulto, Slytherin por su parte ganaba fuerza ofensiva con Gwyneth Radamanthys, y era preocupante, pues quedaba pendiente el partido suspendido contra de ellos, y parecia que incluso la chica Radamanthys se daba tiempo de enseñarles a los otros cazadores algunos secretos, pero ella era una cazadora magnifica, del lugar que tiraba, era un tanto seguro, y por un momento estuvo tentado a advertírselo a Ron, pero luego recordo que estaba enojado con ellos, e incluso durante la practica de su equipo, Harry noto que Dennis Creevey intentaba movimientos fuera de su alcanze por el grado de dificultad, pero ademas, Ginny, Cadica y Angelina se sincronizaban mas y mejor, pero no le importaba demasiado, era intrascendente para el en esos momentos.

Las noches eran un suplicio, y en especial cuando faltaban un par de dias para las vacaciones, el once de diciembre Harry entrenaba en el bosque prohibido y caia abatido por vigésima novena vez consecutiva en ese mismo entrenamiento, Bella Dona habia aplicado un buen encantamiento aturdidor que provoco que Harry cayera de espaldas sin sentido, pero de inmediato era despertado por Albia y Limiya, quienes a su manera supervisaban el entrenamiento, pero mas parecian solo estar ahí para evitar que Bella Dona acabara con Harry.

Harry se levanto adolorido y se tambaleaba mientras enfocaba la vision y tomaba aire

-Te apuesto una comida a que Jimmy dura ocho movimientos en el siguiente ataque- dijo Limiya tratando de apoyar a Harry

-Esta bien, yo te acepto tu apuesta, pero yo te los dejo en seis movimientos- dijo Albia

-¿Listo?- pregunto Bella Dona a Harry haciendo una reverencia

Este se tomo su posición y con su adolorido cuerpo le regreso el gesto con una insípida reverencia

-¡Ataquen!- dijo Albia

-¡Archeri!- exclamo Bella Dona y una decena de flechas de fuego salieron de la punta de su varita con toda dirección rumbo a la yugular de Harry

-¡Reflecto¡- exclamo Harry, algunas de las flechas rebotaron hacia Bella Dona, pero otras salieron desviadas y unas rozaron la ropa de Harry, pues este sintio escozor donde estas pasaron

-¡Scuttus!- exclamo Bella Dona para improvisar y protegerse del hechizo, pero fue un movimiento que Harry aprovecho

-¡Blizagga¡- y un chorro de aire helado rodeo completamente a Bella Dona, por un momento parecia que Harry habia ganado, pero Bella Dona era un hueso duro de roer

-¡Expello Incantem!- y desaparecio el aire frio a su alrededor, a pesar de que Harry seguia arrojándoselo, y con un veloz movimiento le apunto su varita -¡Aspid!-

Un gran chorro de luz golpeo a Harry, que no pudo hacer nada, y por trigésima vez caia derrotado en un entrenamiento, Bella Dona volteo a ver a su hermana burlona

-Me deben una comida, lo acabe en siete movimientos- sonrio triunfante

Albia se levanto moviendo la cabeza preocupada, y con un toque de su varita, provoco que Harry recuperara el sentido, y de inmediato le fruncio el entrecejo

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo Harry?- le pregunto con dureza- el hecho de leer los movimientos del contrario no se refiere a el movimiento de su cuerpo, ella puede actuar de una manera, pero siempre debes de tener en cuenta el medio, ella puede estar moviéndose a toda velocidad, pero si el aire es frio, significa que o va a utilizar frio o el viento en tu contra-

-Voy a tratar de recordarlo la próxima vez- murmuro Harry adolorido

-Pero no es eso AlbiaLucrecia, Jimmy ha estado distraido todo este tiempo- dijo Limiya y luego volteo a ver a Harry- ¿Algo te molesta Jimmy, ademas de la infortunada serie de eentos ue hemos experimentados estos dias?-

-Si- murmuro Harry- hay demasiado en mi cabeza, pero no logro sacarme de la cabeza ¿quien es Mary Elizabeth Potter?-

-No seas tonto Potter- murmuro Bella Dona con molestia –Si no te lo contestaron cuando lo preguntaste, ¿que te hace pensar que nosotras vamos a develar ese gran misterio?-

-Por que no me lo pregunto a mi- dijo Limiya fulminando con la mirada a Bella Dona –Mary Elizabeth Potter es la hermana de Jimmy, y lleva una vida normal, alejada de las indiscreciones de los magos y los muggles por igual, y te vas a ir de cabeza cuando sepas quien es su tutor-

La cara de Harry se ilumino de alegria

-Me doy-

-Bueno, el tutor es el amigo de tus padres, el señor Remus John Lupin, pero lo ultimo que supe es que los padres de este eran quienes cuidaban de ella, y no me hagas mas preguntas, por que se supone que no tenias que saber nada de esto-

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto Harry enojado

-Por seguridad de ambos- contesto Limiya con decepcion –Lo siento, pero hasta que ella misma decida que es el momento de que se reencuentren, no podemos decirte nada, espero que lo entiendas-

-¿Y por que no supe nada de ella antes?- volvio a preguntar Harry

-¿Eres idiota o esa cicatriz te reblandecio el cerebro?- pregunto Bella Dona molesta- te lo acaban de decir niño mimado; es por seguridad de ambos, y por lo visto ya estas listo, vamos a ver, este es el ultimo duelo del dia de hoy, si no me atacas antes del uitno movimiento, van a tener que llevarte a San Mungo para que te reconstruyan de pies a cabeza, ¿listo?-

Harry la fulminaba con la mirada y apenas y se inclino para hacer la reverencia, pero esta vez, nop espero a que Bella Dona lo atacara, pues el inicio el duelo

-¡Petrifficus Totallis- exclamo enfadaddo

Bella Dona sonrio

-¡Protego¡- exclamo y con una soberbia floritura apunto a Harry -¡Acridda Tettix¡-

Ese hechizo era nuevo para Harry, pero por el gesto de Albia y Limiya, no era algo bueno, de los alrededores del claro donde se encontraban, los troncos y la piedras comenzaban a conjuntarse arriba de Bella Dona, formando una peligrosa masa que presumiblemente iba a ser utilizada en su contra, por lo que tenia que pensar como actuar, pero Bella Dona lo seguía con la mirada esperando cualquier movimiento, pero recordo que lo habia amenazado de acabarlo en cinco movimientos, por lo que el cuarto movimiento era suyo, y no se le ocurrio otra cosa

-¡Petrificus Totallis!- exclamo y le lanzo el el hehizo a quemarropa a Bella Dona, pero esta actuo como si no se esperara tal reaccion, pues recibio el hechizo de lleno, sus brazos y sus piernas se juntaron a su cuerpo y cayo de espaldas, pero eso solo fue el principio, pues la mole de piedras y troncos dejaron de levitar y calleron sobre la chica, que no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera soltar un gesmido de dolor, Harry se preocupo e intento ayudarala

-Dejala Harry- dijo Albia –pasar la noche ahí le bajara los humos a mi hermanita-

-Pero puede estar herida- dijo Harry

-La unica herida que tiene es la de su orgullo- sonrio Albia- Jamas espero un pertifficus, y mucho menos dos, vas mejorando Harry-

Limiya se poso en su hombro, y Albia le aplico el hechizo desilucionador antes de convertirse en gato, y por ultimo, Harry se puso la capa invisible, y un poco mas feliz regreso al castillo, pues habia derrotado a Bella Dona Dumbeldore por primera vez en su vida, algo para el registro.

Bella Dona se enfado mucho con Harry y su hermana por haberla dejado bajo una montaña de piedras y troncos, pero al menos el dia siguiente no tuvo que preocuparse por el entrenamiento, por lo que el jueves del doce de diciembre, con toda la tranuilidad del mundo se encamino al estadio de practicas, debajo de su capa invisible, con una cesta de comida bajo el brazo, y con su hada en el hombro, desde lejos podian escucharse los gritos del interior del castillo, debido seguramente a otro boggart desquiciado, pero cuando subio a las gradas, se topo con la ultima persona con la que hubiera imaginado encontrarse: el profesor Lupín.

Por un instante se quedo inmóvil, en completo silencio, el profesor Lupin quiza no habia advertido su precencia pues estaba mas ocupado en escudriñando un viejo pergamino, y al verlo, no dejo de notar que las eternas ojeras de su profesor estaban mas acentuadas, y parecia muy enfermo, quizá por que la luna llena acaba de pasar apenas un par de dias antes

-Ya se que estas aquí Harry- dijo el profesor Lupin – te vi desde que saliste del castillo, ahora quitate esa capa, no quiero parecer un verdadero lunático hablándole al viento-

-¿Cómo supo que estaba yo aquí?- pregunto sorprendido y asustado

-Tu mapa del mereodador ya no es el unico que existe- sonrio Lupin –recuerda que yo ayude a fabricarlo- y acto seguido le mostro el ergamino que estaba leyendo, que resultaba en un mapa idéntico al suyo

-¿Y a que ha venido?- pregunto Harry

-¡Vaya Harry, cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre!- señalo Lupin- directo al grano, bueno, he venido a Hogwarts para tratar unos asuntos con el profesor Dumbeldore acerca de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, pero decidi aprovechar para pasarte a ver y preguntarte sobre cierto diario ue cierto pdrino tuyo dejo para ti-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Harry

-¿Acerca del diario, pues yo inocentemente le sugeri a Sirius que tuviera un respaldo en caso de que algo malo le pasara, pero creo que malentendio a lo que me referia, pero aun asi, dejar una parte de su personalidad en un diario fue una buena idea, y no solo lo fabrico, si no ideo la manera en que llegara a ti sin que Dumbeldore se enterara- sonrio el profesor Lupin –pero no vengo a quitártelo, solo tengo a revisar lo que Sirius haya puesto en ese diario y aclarar algunos puntos con el Sirius que habita en esa diario-

-¿Por que?- pregunto Harry sin poder evitarlo

-Me imagino que has escuchado los rumores acerca de que hay un Sirius Black rondando por las calles- dijo Lupin y Harry asintió –El profesor Dumbeldore y varios miembros de la orden tenemos una ligera sospecha, pero antes de confirmarlo, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, por que te aseguro que tu padrino no va a regresar de donde quiera que haya ido-

-Lo se- murmuro Harry desilusionado

-Ahora, el profesor Dumbeldore me comento de las circunstancias en que la señorita Chang fue atacada por los licantropos, y por la forma en que sucedieron las cosas, creemos que existe una minima posibilidad de que la señorita Chang consiga una cura, o por lo menos lo mas cercano a esta- sonrio el profesor Lupin

Una idea llego a la cabeza de Harry, y era la misma que levaba semanas atormentándolo

-Profesor, no quisiera molestarlo, pero hay algo que he querido saber- dijo Harry

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-

Este dudo un insante, pues temia que tras preguntárselo, el profesor Lupin o se negaba a contestarle o le iba a preguntar acerca de quien le habia dado esa información, pero la respuesta quiza valia mas que el temor por lo que vendría después

-¿Quién es Mary Elizabeth Potter?- pregunto Harry

Contrariamente a lo que el esperaba, el profesor Lupin sonrio y lo volteo a ver

-Es tu hermana- dijo con toda la naturalidad –Ella es la hija de James y Lily

-¿Usted sabia?- pregunto asombrado el niño que vivio

-Por supuesto que sabia, que tipo de padrino voy a ser de no saberlo, pero antes de decirte todo lo que se, necesito hacer un trato contigo, ¿estas de acuerdo?-

-Trato hecho-

-¿Pero no te interesa saber acerca del trato?- pregunto Lupin sorprendido

-No puede ser nada malo, ¿o si?- pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas

-Bueno, eso es dependiendo de ti- sonrio maliciosamente el profesor Lupin- bueno, tu pregunta es quien es Mary, pues ella es mi ahijada, es la hija de tus padres y por lo tanto tu hermana-

-no me referia a eso, sino a como es que yo tengo una hermana y no he sabido nada de ella en mi vida- pregunto Harry

-Es una historia complicada, que tanto yo como Sirius estabamos dispuestos a decirte cuando estuvieras listo, pero ahora mas que nunca es el momento en que sepas todo acerca de tu legado, y ella es parte importante de ese legado, pero lo que sucedió concierne a las acciones de tus padres recien salieron de Hogwarts, ya que la primera vez que ambos escaparon de Voldemort, tu madre no salio ilesa de ese enfrentamiento, y la herido nos hizo creer a todos que nunca podrían tener hijos, lo que la deprimio bastante, sin embargo, su carácter no le permitia tales actitudes y de inmediato se incorporo al servicio de la orden, pero la casualidad quizo que James fuera quien se encontrar con Mary durante una de sus misiones en el continente, pues mientras investigaba acerca de las actividades de Voldemort y sus mortifagos en ese lugar se topo con la pequeña Mary, y como se encontraba desamaparada, la trajo de regreso a Inglaterra consigo, y después de averiguar algunas cosas, James la adopto y con la prisa, tuvimos que bautizarla, por lo que yo fui el padrino-

-¿Por qué usted fue el padrino?-

-Por que Sirius no estaba con el grupo en esos momentos- dijo Lupin con amargura, sin embargo esto te puede interesar, pues Mary fue de alguna manera un factor muy importante para que tu madre aceptara que estaba enamorada de tu padre y por fin decidiera casarse con el, pues Mary hizo que un lado muy oculto de James saliera a la luz, una parte de su personalidad que enamoro a Lily completamente, ademas que Mary se gano su amor desde la primera vez que la conocio, por lo que tu madre fue mucho muy feliz al convertirse en su madre...-

-¿Pero por que ella no estuvo en Hogwarts?- interrumpio Harry

-Por que ella no es bruja- dijo Lupin de inmediato- auneu tampoco es una muggle, y nos costo quince años saber su origen, pero ahora que estamos seguros de este, estamos muy contentos con ella-

-¿Y sabe de mis...nuestros padres?-

-Por supuesto que sabe de Lily y James, ella ha estado al tanto de todo desde muy temprana edad, pero sobre todo, cuenta los dias para reencontrarse- sonrio alegre el profesor Lupin –Ella te conoce, pero tu no la recuerdas, incluso cuando se entero de la desaparición de Sirius le pidio al profesor Dumbeldore que te dejara vivir con ella, pues recien acababa de cumplir la mayoria de edad y podia fungir como tu tutora-

-¿Y por que no ha intentado siquiera ponerse en contacto conmigo en todo este tiempo?- pregunto Harry con amargura en la voz

-por que yo se lo he prohibido todo este tiempo, pues al igual que tu, ella corre un gran peligro; la situación en la que tu padre la rescato y su origen son muy, digamos, interesantes para Voldemort y sus aliados, como te dije ella no es ni muggle ni bruja, y si se llegara a descubrir su paradero, su vida y la de todos los que la protegen, y solo hasta que estemos seguros de que se puede cuidar perfectamente ella sola, podras verla nuevamente-

-Eso me da esperanzas- dijo Harry con amargura

-Pero ahora hay buenas noticias que espero te alegren- dijo e profesor Lupin –Sirius me nombro tu tutor legal en caso de que algo le pasara a el, y si tu lo deseas, el fin de curso proximo, después de que pases unos ultimos dias en la casa de tus tios, pasaremos por ti para que conozcas a Mary, ¿te parece bien?-

Una gran sonrisa acompaño el asentimiento sincero de Harry

Bueno, entonces es momento de explicarte en que consiste el trato que aceptaste- dijo el profesor Lupin- Bueno, la señorita Chang ha estado sufriendo a horrores con su condicion, y no escucha palabras de ninguno de sus padres o de sus amigas, por lo que tenemos cierta esperanza en que a ti te haga caso, pues queremos hacerle entender en que no cambia nada el hecho de que sea un licantropo mas, y es vital que le demostremos que nadie le teme, y le amos a dar motivos para que regrese a esta escuela-

-Un trato es un trato- dijo Harry con pesadez

-Bueno, tenemos que hablarlo con el profesor Dumbeldore mañana en la mañana antes de que las clases comienzen, la contraseña es "pudin de limon"- dijo el profesor Lupin mientras se levantaba pesadamente de las gradas -¿Vienes?-

-No profesor, quiero quedarme un poco mas, necesito pensar a solas- dijo Harry

-Bueno, espero verte mañana- dijo el profesor Lupin y sin mas bajo por las escaleras de las gradas y desaparecio del estadio de practicas

-Tenias alguna idea de esto- le pregunto a Limiya en su hombro

-Mas o menos, pero al igual que tu, yo desconocia del paradero de Mary-

-¿Tu tambien la conoces?- le pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Harry ofendido

-por que nuca me preguntaste a mi- respondio Limiya un poco temerosa

Pero Harry sonrio tontamente, y volteo a ver hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, de donde salia humo de su chimenea, y penso que no tenia que recriminar nada, imcluso debia de procurar pensar mas antes de hacer algo, estaba comportándose como un idiota, y lo peor es que a la mano tenia muchas cosas con las que disipar sus dudas, pero en los ultimos dias habia descubierto que su padre no era tan malo como habia llegado a pensar acerca de el, era totalmente diferente a como es se imaginaba, pero era como toda la gente, nadie era completamente perfecto, precencio el atardecer muy contento, como no se habia sentido en mucho tiempo, pero cuando el ultimo rayo de sol desaparecio, a Harry le ataco un extraño sentimieno de remordimiento, por lo que decidio comer antes de cualquier cosa.

La temperatura descendió, y una ligera nevada cayo sobre el castillo y los terrenos, señal de que tenia que regresar a la sala comun, por lo que se metio bajo la capa invisible y se encamino al interior del castillo, pero cuando subio por las escaleras, después de dar un rodeo debido a que la señora Norris rondaba por el habitual camino de acceso a la torre de Gryffindor, pero en el camino, se topo con una brigada de prefectos de Slytherin bastante ineptos enfrentando a los boggarts, por un momento estuvo bastante tentado a ayudarlos, pero los dejo atrás con su boggart en forma del babosa gigante escupe mocos, pensando en las trivialidades a las que los Slytherin temian, y con sus pasos, llego hasta la zona de las aulas de estudios muggles, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver patrullando a una pareja de prefectos que nunca en su ida se imagino ver: su amigo Ron y Luna Lovegood.

Ambos estaban sentados a mitad del pasillo, arrojándole alternadamente el encantamiento Ridikullus a un boggart despistado que parecia estar sufriendo, pues se transformaba en acramantula cuando era el turno de Ron, o en un enorme titere de trapo con un gesto de horrible diversión, Harry se vio topado, pues el boggart tapaba el camino rumbo a la torre

-Son horrendos- dijo Luna con un escalofrio en la espalda

-¿Y se puede saber por que Luna Lovegood le teme a los titeres de trapo?- pegunto Ron ahogando una carcajada

-No te pareceria gracioso si hubieras pasado lo que yo, los titeres de teatro son lo peor que existe en el mundo- dijo Luna lanzándole un Ridicullus al boggart, que se convertia en una boluta de humo, pero por alguna razon era muy fuerte, pues en otra ocacion ese encantamiento hubiera sido suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- le riño Ron y le cerco el paso a la boluta de humo, que se transformo de inmediato en una acramantula

Pero Luna veia como facinada a Ron

-¿Y lo vas a decir?- le pregunto

Ron la volteo a ver extrañado

-¿Decir que?-

-Pues acerca de Harry, ¿de que mas?- sonrio soñadoramente

-No pienso decir nada al respecto, mas que es un cabeza dura- dijo Ron con dureza

-Pero que tanto te molesta, a mi me sorprendio que no hubiera estallado antes- comento Luna

Ron la volteo a ver sorprendido

-Si, es lo mas lógico, yo los hubiera mandado al diablo desde hace mucho tiempo, tu y Granger son demasdiado ensimosos, y luego, los demas ineptos no son de mucha ayuda, creen que Harry es una especie de estrella de rock- dijo Luna observando ceñuda al boggart a la mitad del pasillo- en vez de que el nos apoyara, nosotros deberíamos de ser quienes tenemos que apoyarlo, hay que demostrar nuestro espiritu positivo, yo pienso que si nosotros no le mostramos apoyo a Harry, que somos sus contemporáneos, menos podra encontrarlo en los adultos con sus niñerias-

-A veces tienes momentos de lucides- sonrio Ron divertido lo que provoco que Luna se sonrojara

-Ridicullus- dijo Luna y el boggart exploto en mil bolutas de humo

Harry paso con sigilo entre ellos, ante el camino despejado, pero Harry se sentia un el peor ser mas estupido sobre la faz de la tierra, pues nunca habia visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva, y hora resultaba que la Luna Lovegood era mas madura que el, y eso tendría que cambiar pronto, pero el cansancio acumulado de los ultimos dias comenzaba a pasarle la factura, asi que solo queria llegar a la cama lo antes posible, pero los boggarts en el castillo estaban fuera de control, y rondaban por los pasilos sin control, no comprendia como habian perdido la mesura, y sintio lastima por los prefectos, pero un par de voces lo hizo tomar una actitud cautelosa, pues eran Hermione y otra perfecta discutiendo

-Se ha vuelto muy chocante- dijo Queen Quillis, la prefecta de Gryffindor de séptimo curso- es egoísta , mira que gritarte eso, y decirlo de esa manera, a ti, que eres su amiga-

-Pero yo tengo la culpa- apunto Hermione – he estado mas preocupada por otras cosas, y no me he dado cuenta de que Harry tiene mi edad, yo lo estaba considerando como una persona mas grande, y no me he dado cuenta de que los chicos maduran mas lento que nosotras, ha estado sometido a muha presion, por las noches desaparece quien sabe a donde y regresa lleno de golpes y rasguños, y todavía actua como si nada pasara, y las cosas que pasan, lo estan haciendo madurar muy rapido, no lo estan dejando disfrutar su adolescencia-

Queen la volteo a ver sorprendida

-Si tu lo dices- bufo Queen sorprendida –Parece que tu lo conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Queen, ya no se quien es el- murmuro Hermione con pesadez

Hermione paso a su lado sin notarlo, pero vio que su amiga estaba realmente triste con sus palabras, y parecia una serie de coincidencias malas para su conciencia, pero el mismo se decia que los estaba alejando por su propio bien, por su seguridad, pero una vocecilla le decia que estaba equivocado, el necesitaba a sus amigos tanto como ellos lo necesitaban a el, pero estaba en conflicto consigo mismo, por que en cualquier momento podria pasarles lo mismo que a Cho.

Entre tantos pensamientos, llego frente a el retrato de la dama gorda, y tras darle al contraseña a la adormilada dama gorda, tuvo acceso a la sala comun, donde se llevo una gran sorpresa, al ver a Ginny y sus amigas entre un monton de papeles, era obvio que eran deberes, y las cuatro chicas estaban solas en la habitacion y entre toda la gente, era Ginny a quien menos queria ver, pero esta parecia ni siquiera prestarle atención, en cambio Neftis parecia muy preocupada

-¿Quién habra abierto el retrato?- pregunto –no vi que nadie entrara-

Harry intento pasar de largo rumbo a su habitación, pero le fue imposible, pues Ginny volteo hacia donde estaba el

-Asi que el gran, glorioso e irritable Harry Potter ha decidido dormir- dijo Ginny con molestia mientras terminaba de darle unos retoques a su pergamino

Sus amigas voltearon a todos lados buscando a Harry, pero como este se encontraba debajo de la capa invisible, pero Harry no le respondio, sin embargo Ginny empuño su varita

-¡Accio capa invisible!- dijo y la capa de Harry volo hasta la mano de Ginny, dejándolo al descubierto

Harry se molesto

-Es obvio que si, si no no estaria aquí- le dijo mostrándose molesto

-Entonces sube a tu habitación Potter- dijo Ginny friamente, sus amigas alternaban miradas de asombro a Harry y a Ginny, al primero por su subita aparicion, y a su amiga por la manera de dirigirse Harry.

-Nada, y si no te importa, quiero mi capa- dijo Harry

-¿Pues que me vas a hacer si no te la doy?- dijo Ginny retadora- vete a tu cuarto y mañana la pasas a recoger a la oficina de la profesora McGonogall-

-Perfecto, me voy a mi cuarto, y no por que tu me lo ordenes- y dio media vuelta y se encamino a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los hombres, Ginny parecia estar bromeando, pues apenas y podia contenerse de la risa, pero sus amigas se debatian entre reirse o preguntarle acerca de esa capa que en esos momentos tenia en sus manos.

-¿En verdad te estas tomando en serio lo que dijo Hermione verdad?- le pregunto a Harry, y obligo a que este se detiviera- Por que yo he sido amiga de Hermione menos tiempo que tu, y aun asi he aprendido a que cuando ella dice algo, no lo dice a la ligera, en todas sus palabras tuvo razon, aunque no completamente, por que las chicas y yo no creemos que tengamos que depender de ti-

-Pero ustedes no entienden- repuso Harry gratamente sorprendido

-Nosotras entendemos mas de lo que todos creen- repuso Cadica enojada

-Si, Cadi tiene razon, pero aunque las palabras de Hermione son muy ciertas, no estamos de acuerdo con ellas- intervino Vilandra

-Si, nos parece injusto que la mayoria de gente se sienta a salvo solo por que tu estas cerca y que su estado de animo dependa de tu estado de animo- dijo Neftis- Por que se supone que todos somos individuos distintos-

"Por fin alguien sensato en este lugar" penso Harry, y no pudo evitar sonreir

-Entonces estan diciendo que mi actitud no estuvo ni bien ni mal- dijo volteandolas a ver

-¡Pero por supuesto que estuvo mal tu comportamiento¡- dijo Ginny con una risita burlona- Que seamos tus amigos no te da derecho a gritarnos de esa manera, ve aHermione, esta muy triste por como le gritaste, y Ron, aunque no lo va aceptar por su voluntad, esta vez se ha puesto del lado de Hermione-

-Mientes- sonrio Harry divertido

-Si, a mi tambien me dio miedo al principio, pero luego lo analize y quiza el buen Bilius ya este comenzando a madurar-bromeo Ginny

-A los niños, crecen tan rapido- bromeo Harry

Y todos rieron , pero Ginny no dejaba de hacer apuntes a su pergamino

-¿Qué estan haciendo?- pregunto Harry

-Esa tonta de mi cuñada- refunfuño Ginny- mañana tenemos que entregarle una redacción acerca de maleficios vudu, de diez metros de largo, y a mi me faltan todavía dos metros, y lo peor es que es para mañana-

-Ademas mañana hay examen de pociones- señalo Neftis con pesadez

-Y de transformaciones- apunto Cadica en el mismo tono

-Y yo de Runas antiguas- completo Vilandra

-Odio el quinto curso- apunto Ginny- sabia que era algo asi, pero jamas me imagine que fuera tan sofocante, y sobre todo Fleur, me pone los pelos de punta con sus clases, lo malo es que es muy buena en su materia-

-Solo un milagro puede salvarnos mañana- dijo Cadica hastiada

-Pero estas van a ser la peores vacaciones de mi vida- dijo Neftis- ya llevo miles de toneladas de tarea, y ademas tenemos que hecer lo del contramaleficio-

-Feftis fafafe fa fofca (Neftis callate la boca)- exclamo Cadica de inmediato

Harry las voleto a ver deconcertado, pero fuera de la sala comun se escucho el barullo provocado por una pelea de gatos, Ginny y sus amigas salieron de inemdaito a ver, pero Harry aprovecho que Ginny habia soltado la capa invisible y lo mas sigilosamente que pudo la tomo y la escondio de bajo de su suéter, pero Ginny entro con "copo de nieve" entre sus brazos

-No comprendo como un gato puede ser tan violento- murmuro la pelirroja enfadada- ¿no te hizo nada pequeña?

"Copo de nieve maullo adolorida", Harry se mordio el paladar para no reirse de Albia

-Voy a hablar con la profesora McGonogall para ver si podemos correr a la bestia del castillo, ademas desde que ella aparecio, los boggarts comenzaron a salirse de control, ese gato es un augurio de mala suerte- dijo Ginny molesta y acariciando a su gato.

Harry subio a su habitcion entre dolores y risas, pero en la sala comun, Ginny y sus amigas se quedaban a terminar sus tareas, pero Ginny parecia muy enfadada

-Se que no lo heces a propósito Neftis, pero otra de esas metidas de pata y voy a perder los estribos- amenazo Ginny

-Pero el contramaleficio es fatal- murmuro Neftis apesadumbrada –Si logramos sobrevivir a mañana todavía nos espera sobrevivir al dia en que le vamos a aplicar al maleficio a Chang-

-Y respecto a eso, ¿No podemos poner de nuevo a votación eso de que yo voy a aplicarle el contramaleficio a Chang?- dijo Cadica

-¿Le temes a los colmillos de licantropo?- sonrio Neftis

-Pues a ti no te haria gracia si fueras quien tiene que acercarse a una licantropo en plena luna llena- dijo Cadica

-Alguna se ha detenido a pensar que podriamos decirle a alguien mas que lo haga por nosotras, o soy la unica- intervino Vilandra cerrando su libro de runas y enrollando su pergamino

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntaron sus tres amigas

-A que podriamos decirle a alguien de séptimo o enviar una carta anónima al ministerio para que ellos se encarguen, o enviársela a sus padres o...-

-Aunque suene tentador Vivis, no podemos, ademas, tu eras la mas interesada en que le retiraramos el maleficio a Cho-

-Si, pero no me imagine que ibamos a ser nosotras las que la ibamos a curarla- dijo Vilandra

-¿No te estaras acobardando?- sonrio Cadica

-No, nada de eso, pero es muy peligroso, nosotras todavía vamos en quinto curso y somos menores de edad y no tenemos permiso para usar la magia- dijo Vilandra

-Bueno, tenemos ese handicap en contra, pero le pedi a mis hrmanos gemelos que arreglaran algun invento que nos permita hacer magia fuera del colegio- dijo Ginny

-¿Y por que no quieres que Harry se entere?- pregunto Neftis inocentemente –el podria ayudarnos-

-De ninguna manera- dijo Ginny tajantemente –el ya tiene sus propios problemas, y nosotras somos las causantes de eso, y tenemos que tomar responsabilidad de nuestros actos-

-Calmate, ya te pareces a McGonogall- dijo Cadica –Pero luego hablemos de eso, mañana hay muchos examenes, y me no necesito ser adivina para asegurar que mañana va a ser un dia muy difícil-

Las cuatro chicas terminaron con sus respectivas actividades y subieron a su habitación esperando al dia de mañana, que sin duda seria uno mucho muy difícil


	41. El curso de la guerra

**CAPITULO CUARENTA Y UNO**

**EL CURSO DE LA GUERRA**

Al alba, justo cuando el cantar de los gallos anuncio el principio de lo que seria el ultimo dia de vacaciones, en todo el castillo se escucho un estruendo tal que cimbro los cimientos del castillo mismo, todos, desde el mas pequeño de los alumnos hasta el ultimo de los fantasmas se pregunto que habia sucedido, y en la torre de Gryffindor, los prefectos se pusieron de inmediato en accion, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, pues la dama gorda se negaba terminantemente a dejar salir a nadie de la torre.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Quenn, Coliin y un chico llamado Gart, que era el prefecto de séptimo curso, iban de un lado para otro, aunque el mas despreocupado era Ron, pues ante el habia la posibilidad de un dia completo de asueto, fuera cual fuera el problema, y el contraste era Hermione, que no concebia el dia sin ninguna clase de ningun tipo, todo esto era observado con aparente indiferencia por Harry desde un rincón de la sala comun, era la primera vez que se dejaba ver en ese lugar desde su sobresalto en el gran comedor, pero todos sus compañeros le dirigían duras miradas de reproche, que por primera ves lograban un ligero en su conciencia, nadie se atrevia a acercársele, por lo que a pesar de la aglomeración, Harry estaba solo en su zona.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, por arte de magia, aparecio en la sala comun de Gryffindor, una mesa con todos los alimentos necesarios para un buen desayuno, mientras la cabeza de la profesora McGonogall aparecio por la chimenea

¡Los prefectos tienen que venir a mi oficina de inmediato¡- exclamo para que su voz se escuchara sobre el bullicio

¿Y como?- murmuro Ron tratando de ser ironico

Por la chimenea señor Weasley, eso es mas que obvio- dijo la profesora con malas pulgas, por la vista era obvio que no estaba de buen humor, pero luego volteo a ver a Harry-¡Señor Potter, usted tambien viene, necesitamos hablar!-

Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo y se levanto de su butaca, y fue el primero en entrar a la chimenea. El se esperaba aparecer en la oficina del director Dumbeldore, pero en su lugar, lo hizo en la oficina de la misma profesora McGonogall, pero desde el pasillo se escuchaban ruidos estridentes, y en la puerta se escuchaban como rasguñaban desde el exterior, como si una criatura paseara sus garras por la superficie de esta, pero la profesora McGonogall hizo aparecer siete butacas, Harry tomo la suya y se alejo un poco del grupo, y la profesora McGonogall dio un largo suspiro, como si aclarara sus pensamientos, y luego volteo a ver a los prefectos

Bueno jóvenes, necesito que ayuden a sus compañeros a empacar, quieran o no, todos van a tener que abandonar el castillo, ya se les envio una notificación a sus padres para que los vayan a recoger a la estacion de trenes de King Cross- dijo la profesora McGonogall con su habitual tomo estricto

¿Pero por que?- preguntaron Ron y Harry al miso tiempo

Pues no esta muy claro, pero nuestro pequeño problema con los boggarts se salio de control, aunque el profesor Dumbeldore aseguro a los encargados del ministerio que el podria "fumigar" al castillo, pero esos trolls no estan tan seguros y van a someter a todo el castillo a una cuarentena por el resto de las vacaciones de invierno, asi que ustedes van a ser los encargados de decirselo a sus compañeros, asi que hay que apresurarnos, el tren parte a las once de la mañana, envien a alguien cuando todos esten listos-

Muy bien profesora- dijo Hermione y tras de ella, lo demas prefectos desaparecieron por la chimenea

Y ahora usted señor Potter- dijo la profesora McGonogall y se levanto y camino hasta la chimenea

Profesor Lupin, ya estamos a solas- dijo y del crepitante fuego de la chimenea aparecio el profesor Lupin y le sonrio a Harry a manera de saludo- Bueno señor Potter, el profesor Dumbeldore nos ha dejado instrucciones claras para ue tu las sepas y las acates sin discusión, y antes de que preguntes por que el mismo director no esta aquí para decírtelo el mismo, el profesor Dumbeldore esta atendiendo unos asuntos relacionados a lo que tu ya sabes acerca de quien tu sabes, pero dejo muy claro que solo tienes dos opciones, o vas a Grimunald Place con el profesor Lupin como tu tutor o te enviamos con tus tios hasta el final de las vacaciones

Me voy a Londres- dijo Harry sin dudarlo

Bueno, ahora, no me interesa la tarea que tenga o los trabajos que tanga que hacer, en Londres va a recibir una especie de curso extra curricular, por que si mal no recuerdo, yo le prometi que usted se iba a convertir en un cadete de la academia de aurores aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida, y asi va a ser- dijo la profesora con amenazante tono marcial

Harry trago saliva

¿Y quien me va a dar el "curso"?- pregunto temeroso

No se preocupe, no es nadie quien usted no conozca, pero otra cosa, y espero que el profesor Lupin aquí presente me ayude, una vez en Londres, tiene terminantemente prohibido salir de las paredes de Grimunald Place sin supervision o enviar cualquier tipo de mensajes, como me he de imaginar que usted ya sabe, por lo que mis palabras estan de mas, por cierto, otra cosa, no lleve nada mas que lo indispensable, sus cosas deberan de permanecer en Hogwarts, asi que señor Potter, a empacar, y si me permiten, hay una cosa ue debo de arreglar con los jefes de las casa, los dejo a slas para que afinen detalles- y sin decir ni una palabra mas desaparecio por la chimenea, el profesor Lupin, que parecia mas enfermo que nunca, le sonrio como era habitual

Hay una cosa que se me olvido a decirte ayer, y es que por ningun motivo debes de decirle a nadie acerca de Mary- dijo el profesor Lupin con inusitada seriedad- ademas, necesito del diario de Sirius lo mas pronto posible-

De acuerdo profesor- asintió Harry

Bueno, espero verte esta tarde en Londres- dijo el profesor Lupin levantándose pesadamente de su silla –que tengas buen viaje-

Harry observo como el profesor Lupin entraba en la chimenena y desaparecía entre el crepitar de las llamas, y decidio hacer de inmediato lo mismo y regresar a la sala comun de Gryffindor.

Pero en la sala comun, era un hervidero de emociones, la mayoría estaban contentos de que las clases se hubieran suspendido con un dia de anticipación, los de quinto no podian creer su suerte, y quiza la unica descontenta era Hermione, sin embargo no tenia abasto con los problemas que le daban los pequeños de primer y segundo curso, y por su tono de voz arecia haber encontrado algo mas difícil que el estudio: ayudar a una pequeaña niña a empacar todos sus recuerdos para sus familiares fuera del colegio.

Harry se mostro indiferente, y subio a su habitación, y mientras sus demas compañeros ya habian guardado todas sus cosas en sus baules, pero Harry se acerco a este, sin dirigirles una mirada a Seamus y Neville que tambien estaban en la habitación, y con un toque de su varita saco todas las cosas de su baul y las puso en su cama; se encontro con unos dulces que habia comprado en cuarto curso, una bolsa de monedas que habia olvidado y mas, pero al rebuscar, se topo con una trozo de papel estraza envolviendo un espejo con mango plateado, Harry sintio una dura punzada en el estomago al recordar lo que eso significaba, y decidio no pensar en ello y metio el espejo en su mochila, y siguió buscando y se topo con lo que buscaba: el diario, por un instante estuvo tentado a abrirlo ahí mismo y bombardearlo con preguntas, pero por primera vez pudo mas su mesura y lo guardo tambien en la mochila, luego metio uno pantalones, un par de camisas y un par de calcetines en la mochila y regreso todo lo demas al baul y lo cerro, y sin mas se colgo la mochila al hombro y bajo a la sala comun, intentando pasar desapercibido entre la algarabía, pero los prefectos estaban muy atareados, pero algo llamo poderosamente la atención de Harry, pues Ginny parecia muy atareada buscando algo mas

¿No las has visto?- pregunto la menuda pelirroja a Cadica

No, y la hemos buscado por todos lados- contesto Cadica

Y tampoco esta Crooshank- comento Neftis

¿Crees que esten en los pasillos?- pregunto Ginny

Es lo mas seguro, pero no creo que los boggarts ataquen gatos- comento Neftis

Harry entonces se preocupo a medias por las mascotas, no se imaginaba que le pasaria a Hermione si a Crooshank le llegara a pasar algo, pero la dama gorda no lo iba a dejar pasar, asi que discretamente saco su mapa encantado, y lo ojeo rapidamente, se encontro con que Bella Dona y Albia estaban en un pasillo debajo de la entrada a la sala comun, y no se movían de ese lugar,otra cosa curiosa era que los boggart eran representados por motitas deformes que invadian cada centímetro del mapa y habia una salida de la torre de Gryffindor atravez de un respiradero de los baños, asi ue dejo su mochila en la butaca y se dirigio a los baños, una vez en esa habitación, escalo en los retretes y entro a el ducto, que resultaba mucho muy estrecho que apenas y le daba la libertad de arrastrarse, sin embargo no tuvo que arrastrarse mucho, pues pronto llego a una ventila que lo dejo pasar a los pasillos, y al entrar, literalmente se vio "rodeado de miedo", pues tantas criaturas deban un aspecto surrealista al pasillo, ilustrando los miedos mas profundos que percibian, eran cosas contrastantes, pues podia ser desde el trivial monstruo del armario, como cosas mas complejas e indescriptibles sin embargo, en cuantos los primeros boggarts se percataron de la presencia de Harry, de inmediato se convirtieron en su peor temor: los dementors

¡Ridikullo!- exclamo Harry inmediatamente pero solo un boggart desaparecio convirtiéndose en humo, los demas seguían igual, provocándole esa sensaion de frio y confusión, sin embargo noto que a pesar de la situación, su mente estaba mas lucida que nunca, por lo que a esta llego una idea un poco descabellada

¡Expecto Patronum!- murmuro y el ciervo plateado de luz solida aparecio a su lado y Harry le dio una palmadita en la cabeza –Hola amigo, llevame al piso de abajo- le susurro

El Patronus asintió, como si le entendiera y comenzo a trotar unos pasos frente a Harry embistiendo a los "dementors" y dejando el paso libre para Harry, pero era curioso, pues conforme el avanzaba por el pasillo, los boggarts tomaban la forma de los dememtros, pero en cuanto se alejaba lo considerablemente lejos, adquirían otra forma igualmente terrorífica.

Bajo por las escaleras, pero mientras lo hacia, de alguna manera el espectáculo era demensialmente extraño como para dejarlo pasar desapercibido, pues después de todo, era miedo puro lo que en esos momentos se albergaba en la sala de las escaleras, los boggarts tomaban forma de los miedos de los personajes en los retratos, como antorchas encendidas o botes de pintura blanca, sin embargo, en el centro se levantaba, desde el piso hasta el techo, una extraña columna arremolinada de color negro que giraba y giraba, y sin duda se trataba de los boggarts "en su forma" pura, y al voltear hacia abajo, se topo con Albia y Bella Dona contemplando lo mismo que el, pues la velocidad y cadencia con la que ese remolino se movia, atrayendo o expulsando boggarts, pero a diferencia de Harry, ellas no tenian un patronus a su lado o arrojaban constantemente hechizos para mantener a las criaturas alejadas, ninguna de las dos decia nada y solo observaban con miradas serias a ese remolino, Harry bajo hasta donde ellas estaban y el resplandor que el patronus emitia llamo la atención de Bella Dona

¿Dónde esta esa estupida hada?- pregunto hiriente y burlona

Harry entonces cayo e cuenta de que Limiya no estaba en su lugar de siempre

No lo se- contesto Harry -¿Albia?-

La chica ojiazul no presto la mas minima atención a las palabras de Harry, y seguia observando como hipnotizada el remolino de boggarts

¿Albia?- volvio a insistir Harry –Ginny esta buscando a su mascota-

No te va a hacer caso- se burlo Bella Dona –La obscuridad la llama-

¿La obscuridad?- murmuro Harry desconcertado

¿Acaso crees que las personas pueden estar en un lugar como Azkaban y permanecer puros?- pregunto Bella Dona sarcástica –Independientemente de los dementors, hay algo malo en ese lugar que destruye y corrompe, y nadie puede pasar por alto eso que existe, te envenena poco a poco el alma para después comérsela y destruirla-

¿Estas bien Albia?- murmuro Harry acercándose a la chica, ignorando a Bella Dona, pero los ojos de Albia parecian vacios

Cada vez me convenso mas de que esa cicatriz te reblandecio el cerebro- dijo Bella Dona –Ha estado asi desde que venimos a investigar-

¿Albia?- le murmuro Harry plantándose frente a ella, pero sus ojos estaban vacios, como si no estuviera ahí, y entonces Harry no lo penso dos veces y saco su varita

¡Legilimens¡- exclamo Harry

Era la primera vez que utilizaba ese hechizo, pero decenas de escenas golpearon su mente en un orden inverso a como habian sucedido: el enojo de Harry visto desde su perspectiva, el ataque a Hogsmeade y su batalla con las manticoras, cuando aparecio Harry Potter en su vida rescatándola junto a su abuelo de Azkaban, todas las imágenes eran una sucesión desde la perspectiva de Albia y muy rapidas, pero entonces se escucho la voz de Albia

¿Qué demonios crees que haces Harry?- dijo la voz de Albia mientras los recuerdos seguían apareciendo en orden regresivo

Harry no contesto

¡Largate de aquí Harry, no te incumbe¡- volvio a decir la voz de Albia

Harry se esforzo en articular palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía no era tan bueno como el creia.

¡Te dije que te largues!- se escucho la voz de Albia una vez mas -¡Rompe la maldita conexion y largate¡-

Pero los recuerdos seguían fluyendo: su horrible estancia en Azkaban, algunas palabras con un joven Sirius Black, el maltrato de los dementors, su arresto, pero después de esto, llego un recuerdo que parecia mucho mas que fijo en la memoria de Albia, y todo lo veia desde la perspectiva de la animaga, pues estaba agitada, la respiración entrecortada le indicaba que estaban en una fuerte carga física y comenzaba a el crepúsculo regalaba sus ultimos rayos, ella tenia aggarada fuertemente la varita y se deslizaba con cautela entre las calles llenas de magos, volteo hacia la pared y habia un letrero señalándole que esa calle era parte de Godric Hollow. La voz de Albia reclamándole a Harry era apenas un lejano murmullo, el estaba mas interesado en saber por que ese recuerdo no se desvanecio instantáneamente como los otros y ahora podia "navegar" en el con ciertas limitantes al estar atado a la percepción de Albia.

Albia entro a una casa aparentemente abandonada, y cuando encendio la luz, se topo con los colaboradores de Aberforth, pero como estos eran un recuerdo, eran mas jovenes a como Harry los conocio y recordaba, ahí estaban todos, vestidos con ropas oscuras y miradas enfurecidas, y al centro de este grupo estaba Aberforth Dumbeldore, con una mirada que lo transformaba por completo, pues cada arruga de su cara destilaba no furia, sino odio, puro odio, y la vision, mas que el viejo mago bonachon que el conocia, en ese instante parecia un leon enjaulado, furios y deseoso de salir de su cautiverio, algo que el creia inconcebible hasta esos momentos

Llegas tarde- le dijo con dureza a su nieta –Un minuto mas y nos hubieramos arriesgado a hacerlo sin ti-

Lo siento abuelito- dijo la adolecente Albia –No querian dejarme a solas en Hogwarts-

¿Lo es Aberforth?- gruño Diógenes Damon –Albus sabe lo que estamos haciendo, yo creo que es imprudente...-

¿caso te estas acobardando?- gruño Aberfoth- Por que si alguno va a acobardarse a estas alturas, todavía puede salirse de esto, por que ya no hay marcha atrás, hay que destruir a Bloodmary y tiene que ser esta noche, ¿quién esta conmigo?-

Yo no quise decir eso y tu lo sabes, ella y los Walpurgis me quitaron a mi familia, pero creo que deberíamos de planearlo mejor, ella...- dijo Diógenes Damon

Ella esta debil y no tiene escapatoria, desapareciendo ella, desaparece todo el legado de Jorgunmamder y Ryddle- declaro Aberfoth con terquedad- y es la ultima vez que lo digo, este es el momento en que todavía pueden retractarse, nadie esta aquí por obligación, sabemos que es nuestra misión y hay que acabar con lo que no hemos podido acabar-

Estoy contigo abuelito- dijo Albia

Aberforth por un momento dibujo una gran duda en sus rostro, pero luego le sonrio con el ceño fruncido

Todo depende en gran parte de ti hija, pero si no quieres hacerlo voy a comprenderlo, yo lo hare en tu lugar-

o abuelito, esa bruja ya me quito a mis papas y lastimo a mi hermaita, voy a hacerla sufrir lo que yo he sufrido- dijo Albia con la voz entrecortada

Muy bien, ya todos sabemos que hacer, Bloodmary esta en la posada, bajo el nombre de Cleoptra Erzebeth Snakestone, asi que comenzenmos-

¡Si¡- contestaron los otros magos y se levantaron y salieron de la casa, ya en las calles era de noche y las farolas eran prendidas por arte de magia, el grupo de magos se disperso, y Albia se transformo en gato (¿ya de tan pequeña era animago? se pregunto Harry), y se encaminaron hasta la mencionada posada, donde, por el ruido y el movimiento, parecia que habia una fiesta.

Albia subio con autentica habilidad felina por las cornisas de la posada, que curiosamente se llama "el cubil de Godric", y como era de esperarse, la fiesta era iniciada en el curto 6, donde la tal Cleopatra Erzebeth Snakestone se hospedaba, y la vision era repugnante, pues habia por todo el cuarto magos de todas las edades entregados a todo tipo de excesos, y para Harry fue la primera vez que vio a un mago o a una bruja en esa situación, el jamas se habia imaginado que una persona de su clase pudiera abrazar con tanta facilidad los malos habitos muggles, pero ahí estaban, frente a sus ojos, regodeándose entre alcohol y otras porquerías, y como epicentro, tenian a Bloodmary, con un cuerpo fisico, y para horror de Harry, idéntico al de Lily Evans.

Una parte de el quizo romper la conexión en ese momento, pero otra parte de el, mas poderosa, decidio quedarse a presenciar todo lo que iba a acontecer, Albia entro sigilosamente al lugar de la fiesta y espero en un rincón, pues en cuanto se puso ahí, un destello de luz derribo la puerta, y un grupo de siete magos entro repartiendo hechizos aturdidores a todos los magos y brujas que se encontraban en la habitación, entonces solo quedo Bloodmary en el centro, que los miraba divertida con esos ojos esmeraldas

¿Qué pasa Bloodmary?- rugio enfurecido Aberforth -¿Te sorprende vernos con vida?

¡Ay pequeño Dumbeldore!- sonrio compasivamente la mortifaga de pelo rojo –ustedes como yo deberían estar como yo celebrando que tanto Scot como el señor tenebroso se han esfumado de la faz de la tierra-

A pesar de que siete varitas le apuntaban, la mortifaga se despalzo hasta un sillon y se sento como si este fuera un trono del mas majestuosos lujo, y volteo a ver a Aberforth y sus acompañantes como si su presencia le divirtiera

Hay otras preocupaciones inmeditas que ustedes deberían de atender antes que perseguir a una mortifaga desertora- sonrio con sensualidad y tomo una pose seductora- Hay una crisis mas importante que a todo el mundo mágico deberia de ocupar-

¡Es facil decirlo asesina!- exclamo un jovencísimo Weiland, en el recuerdo si tenia mas de dieciocho años, era demasiado- ¡Tu y tus compañeros asesinos nos han hecho derramar lagrimas y bilis por mucho tiempo, y es hora de que nos pagues todas las que nos debes!-

Pero entonces Albia retomo su forma humana y en silencio, aplico un hechizo para poder entrar en la mente de Bloodmary, Harry lo sabia por que estaba viendo atravez de ella

¿Que te sucede asesina?- rugio Aberforth de una manera que haria palidecer a cualquier leon -¡No nos vas a engañar esta vez, aquí y ahora acabaremos con la ultima caballero de Walpurgis!-

Los caballeros de Walpurgis se acabaron desde que los fieles a Jorgunmamder murieron a manos del señor tenebroso- sonrio Bloodmary sugerentemente –las parias a las que cazaron son solo un remedo de magos sustitutos, pero el castigo al que me sometio el señor tenebroso me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas en el mundo y que su vision, aunque era grandiosa se limitaba asi como limito el actuar del buen Juggy, si no hubiera sido asi, tu hijo Marcus y su esposa estarian en estos momentos a tu lado o en el mejor de los casos cuidando a sus hijas, tus nietas Aberforth, pero no poreso voy a negar que no disfrute destruyendo sus mentes y sus almas-

Aberforth tenso mas su furico gesto, mientras Albia sentia que herbia de rabia por dentro, pero Bloodmary siguió hablando, al parecer era igual de megalomana que Jorgunmamder, megalomana, pero sensual

Yo creia al igual que Scott, que si como magos nos comportábamos con orgullo y dignidad, si evitábamos que los muggles y los sangre sucias nos hundieran hasta en el lodo de la inseguridad que hemos tenido por casi dos mil años, con ello resultaria un mundo mejor para nuestras clases, creimos que podiamos hacerles entender a los muggles quienes eramos y mantenerlos lejos de nuestras existencias, lo que seria la luz de un nuevo mundo para los magos y las brujas, pero como ya dije, nos equivocamos, y el señor tenebroso fue el primero en hacernos ver nuestro error, y como ejemplo, miren al mundo de los muggles, miren lo absurdo y tragico que es ahora este mundo lleno de muggles, nosotros gozamos de la seguridad de nuestros poderes, pero hay magos y criaturas a merced de los ignorantes muggles, el señor tenebroso tenia razon, si no son como nuestros esclavos, los muggles solo son buenos para nosotros muertos-

Albia intentaba entrar a su mente y freir el cerebro de Bloodmary, pero era casi imposible, a pesar de que toda la atención de Bloodmary estaba en los magos que la apuntaban con sus varitas, pero Albia utilizaba toda sus habilidades intentando abrir la mente de Bloodmary, pero entonces Bloodmary contrataco

Olvidalo niña tonta- dijo Bloodmary directamente a su cabeza –Ya es demasiado tarde, no han podido comprender mi naturaleza ni mis intenciones en este lugar, y tampoco pudieron sentir la trampa que les tendi, todos estos chicos ya estan muertos, y estan vivos gracias al poder que poseo y por lo tanto me posee a mi, por fin ha comenzado, y espero que sobrevivas para que puedas dar fe de los poderes que el señor tenebroso limito todo este tiempo y jamas supo aprovechar-

¡Callate maldita asesina, tu no eres mas que la lamebotas de Jorgunmander...-

¡SILENCIO IGNORANTE!-

Un rayo salio de la mano de Bloodmary y se impacto en Albia, sin embargo esta alcanzo a reaccionar y pudo esquivarlo, pero no completo, pues este se impacto en su hombro, de inmediato el cuarto se lleno de un olor a carne quemada, pero los otros magos no desperdiciaron la provocación y le lanzaron siete rayos, siete tipos distintos de encantamientos que hicieron que Bloodmary se retorciera y gimiera de dolor, Weiland fue el primero en acercarce a prestarle ayuda a Albia, mientras los magos inspeccionan a Bloodmary, que se habia convertido en una masa calcinada de carne y hueso

¿No creen que fue muy facil?- pregunto Esquilio Cannas

Pues yo le arroje un Avada Kadevra, sinceramente estoy sorprendido de que haya sobrevivido- declaro Tiberius Zaelot muy sorprendido

Aberfoth guardo su varita y se rasco la barbilla

Pues bueno, después de todo, esto ha terminado- dijo tratando de sonreir

Pero el cuerpo de Bloodmary se desintegro ante sus ojos, y antes de que Aberforth pudiera sacar su varita, Bloodmary reaparecio detrás de el, esta vez estaba vestida como mortifaga y como caballero de Walpurgis, con su mascara y su capa negro azabache, y dentro de ella absorbio a Aberforth.

¡Atáquenme estupido!- sonrio detrás de su mascara -¡Atrevanza a matara a su lider¡

Pero siete varitas, incluida la de Albia apuntaban hacia Bloodmary

El maestro sabe que haremos lo necesario para detenerte, y si lo tenemos que sacrificar, asi sera- dijo Weiland apuntándole con la varita

Sorpresas, el pequeño traidor me apunta –dijo Bloodmary suspicazmente- ahora si lo he visto todo, sin embargo, como ese no es el caso, tu maestro va a sufrir, y si tengo que morir esta noche, voy a llevarme el alma de tu maestro al infierno-

¡Accio Aberforth Dumbeldore¡- exclamo Anibal Artaman y sorprendiendo a Bloodmary, prácticamente le arrabco de sus entrañas el cuerpo de Aberforth

Fuego a discreción¡- exclamo Diógenes Damon –y recuerden que solo blofea, no es ni la mitad de poderosa que dice ser-

Y con esas palabras se desato un ir y venir de hechizos, pero lo mas sorprendente era Bloodmary, que aunque pasaba apuros en contra de siete magos, podia liar con todos y cada uno de ellos, arrojando el mobiliario del cuarto o incluso los cuerpos de los magos que minutos antes estaban celebrando con ella, pero un hechizo que le arrojo Weiland, provoco que todo el techo fuera destruido, dejando la batalla a la interperie, y sin duda llamando la atención de todos.

Aberforth habia perdido la conciencia dentro de la capa de Bloodmary y aun no la recuperaba, pero la batalla se estaba tornando deseperada y sangrienta por ambas partes, pero comenzaba a inclinarse del lado de los buenos

¡Hay que acabarla!- ordeno Anibal Artman –¡Albia, prepara el hechizo corderus!-

Yo no se si pueda hacerlo- dijo Albia arrojándole una mesa a Bloodmary logrando impactarla

¡No es momento para que dudes niña, es la unica manera de destruirla por completo-

Albia se mordio los labios y trago saliva, y luego simplemente asintió

Debilitenla- dijo y con su varita comenzo a dibujar un hexagrama en el suelo, quedaba marcado gracias a que quemaba el piso de madera, dentro del hexagrama comenzo a apuntar a toda prisa muchos números y símbolos runicos, y cuando escribio la ultima linea, esta comenzo a brillar, Albia se quito la capa y se puso al centro del las inscripciones, en su mente habia dudas de todo tipo, Harry podia sentirlas como suyas, pero Albia habia encontrado las palabras que necesitaba

Haemodipsa Zeylanicam Batrochobella Paludosa Glossiphonia- murmuraba como si fuera una oración, con la varita entre ambas palmas –Haemopsis Stanglis Helodbella Lincata- una esfera de luz amarilla aparecio sobre su cabeza y esta crecia con cada letra que Albia recitaba, los magos que peleaban contra Bloodmary hicieron un hechizo que hizo aparecer un leve destello que cubria todo su cuerpo, como si los protegiera, pronto, el aire alrededor de Albia comenzo a ser succionado por la esfera, y pronto le siguieron otras cosas, en un raro efecto, pues parecia como si la esfera chupara la escencia de las cosas, pues extraia una especiae de energia de los cuerpos tirados en el suelo y de los muebles y todo lo que estuviera ahí, y en cuanto eran consumidos por la esfera, la presencia física se hacia polvo- Hirudo Piscicola Geometra Theromiyzon Tessulattum Hábeas Corderus-

Albia termino el encantamiento y la esfera era del tamaño de un auto pequeño, y continuaba absorbiendo la escencia de las cosas, Weiland se dio cuenta a tiempo y dejo la batalla para proteger con su campo de fuerza el cuerpo de Aberfoth, mientras la batalla seguia.

¡Esta lista!- exclamo a los magos que seguían luchando contra Bloodmary

¡Inmovilus!- exclamo Veenezellius Varusson y dio de lleno en una debilitda Bloodmary, que sin embargo solo presentaba unas duras magulladuras en su mascara como el signo del combate-¡Lista, ¡acabala!-

Pero Albia dudo un instante, una milésima de segundo al ver los ojos atravez de la mascara de Bloodmary, que parecian pedirle piedad, sin embargo, lanzo la esfera sobre Bloodmary, la cual la recibio de lleno, y por el terrorífico grito de dolor que cimbro a todo Hogsmeade, dedujeron que habian cumplido su cometido, y entre los gritos de dolor, la esfera se iba consumiendo, y podia verse que tambien la silueta de Bloodmaru se retorcia y se consumia dolorosamente.

El triunfo parecia seguro, y nos les intereso que afuera de la posada, el primer equipo de choque de catastrofes del mundo magico estuviera exigiendoles su rendición incondicional, haian vencido y habian derrotado al ultimo caballero de Walpurgis, solo habia que preparara la huida, pero algo salio mal, la silueta de Bloodmary desaparecio de dentro de la esfera, pero esta no se consumio, y perforo el suelo de la posada hasta la planta baja, y por los gritos de terror, estaba haciendo estragos muy grandes, Albia sin pensarlo se lanzo al piso inferior a tratar de apagarla, no comprendia por que si Bloodmary ya habia sido consumida, el hechizo seguia activo

¡Finite Iincantem!-exclamo a toda su capcidad, pero no sucedia nada, mas parecia activarla una vez mas, y los efectos se fueron viendo poco a poco, pues todos los ocupantes de la planta inferiro, pronto se vieron consumidos por el hechizo, gente inocente estaba comenzando a morir -¡Finite Iincantem, ¡Finite Iincantem!-

Pero nada sucedia, el panico comenzaba a invadirla de golpe

Vengan a ayudar- grito con lagrimas en los ojos, y los demas magos acudieron a su llamado, pero dio lo mismo, lo que ellos hacian parecia activar y darle mas poder al hechizo, la esfera crecia y seguia reclamando escencias de todo lo que estuviera cerca y no estuviera protegido, mas magos seguían siendo apartados de su vida sin tener ninguna culpa, los auores del ministerio que habian hecho su aparicion no eran de mucha ayuda e incluso un par murieron absorbidos por el hechizo, Albia lloraba desesperación al no poder apagar su hechizo, eso era imposible a menos, a menos que Bloodmary no hubiera muerto, pero eso no podia ser, era imposible, nada lo mas minimamente humano podria sobrevivir a eso, pero entonces a Albia se le ocurrio una solucion drástica, pues tenia que evitar que mas vidas fueran reclamadas por un hechizo mal hecho

¡Señor Damon, arrojeme la esfera a mi, tiene que acabar con una vida para consumirse- le dijo al mago

Estas loca niña, el hechizo te va a aborrar de la faza de la existencia, no va a quedar ni siquiera un alma, te a a destruir completamente- le dijo Diógenes Damon tratando de razonar con ella-

¡Usted hágalo!- exclamo Albia limpiándose las lagrimas

Diógenes Damon cerro los ojos y comprendio que sucedia y sin dudar arrojo la esfera hacia Albia, y esta tambien cerro los ojos dispuesta a lo peor, sin embargo, antes de que la esfera tocara a Albia, esta se consumio asi sin mas

Los magos cayeron exhaustos y desconcertados por tan extraña forma en la que un hechizo se salio de control, y lo peor es que no estaban seguros de que Bloodmary habia muerto, pero entonces aparecieron arios aurores, entre ellos una bruja de cabello bicolor que veia todo con asombro, que apuntaban con toda la precaucion del mundo a los magos que yacian exhaustos y a un relativamente joven Cornellius Fudge (todavía tenia cabello)

¡Quedan detenidos por...-

El recuerdo se disolvió y Harry regreso al castillo, al lado de Bella Dona y Albia, la cual tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y su mirada ya era la de siempre

Te dije que salieras- le reprocho a Harry

Eso ni tu te lo crees hermana- se burlo Bella Dona –si hubieras querido hubieras expulsado a la primera a Harry de tus recierdos-

Harry la veia desconcertado, no sabia que hacer o que cara poner

Disculpame...yo...-balbuceo Harry

No tienes por que disculparte Harry- dijo Albia –De cualquier manera lo ibas a saber tarde o temprano, y es mi mas grande temor, pues esa noche tuve misericordia de Bloodmary, mi hechizo se corrompio y no logro asesinarla, y gracias a ella mi temor mas grande es enfrentarme a los actos de mi pasado-

Eso no tiene ningun sentido- exclamo Bella Dona –Eres una ridícula de primera hermana, si me preguntan, voy a decir que fuiste adoptada-

Yo tambien te quiero Bella- sonrio ironica Albia y luego volteo a ver a Harry -¿Dónde esta Limiya?-

Esa cobarde no se va a atrever a salir de la torre de Gryffindor con boggarts queriéndosela comer en cada esquina- sonrio Bella Dona con malicia- pero si mal no recuerdo, Harry venia por "copo de nieve"

Pues "copo de nieve" se va con Harry- sonrio Albia –y me saludas al abuelo de mi parte-

Bella Dona no comprendio, pero su hermana se transformo en gato y se fue, Harry decidio seguirla.

Al paso de Albia, los boggarts se hacian a un lado, temerosos del gato blanco, y promto llegaron hasta donde la señora gorda, la cual parecia estar a punto de un ataque de panico, y la razon, un boggart frente a ella hbia una caja de galletitas dietéticas

¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- balbuceo la dama del retrato

Paseando- dijo Harry despreocupado

¡Ya dame la contraseña y entra!- se apresuro a decir la dama gorda con miedo en la voz

donas glaseadas- dijo Harry con desgano y el retrato se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

Dentro, ya solo quedaban lo de sexto y séptimo curso listos para salir por la chimenea, ninguno se mostro aliviado por la aparicion de Harry, o por lo menos ninguno lo demostro, pero a Harry no le importo tampoco, pues tomo su mochila y se formo en la fila, para desaparecer llevando a copo de nieve en sus brazos, y reaparecer atravez de la chimenea en la estacion de trenes de Hogsmeade, donde los demas alumnos ya se acomodaban en los compartimentos de los carros, pero en el anden, Ginny tenia un altercado con Draco Malfoy

No vuelvas a acercarte a ellos Malfoy- exclamaba Ginny con las mejillas del color de su pelo

No comprendo por que ustedes se afanan en defender a esa gentuza- comento Malfoy con desprecio –Ya lo dije, pareciera que ustedes son sangre sucia Weasley, y ademas, no les sucedera nada a esos infantes, solo fue un castigo por ser sangre sucias, que se acostumbren-

Ginny cerro los puños y se lanzo a golpear a Malfoy, pero entonces aparecieron Cadica y Neftis para sujetarla

Ya Ginny, no ale la pena- le dijo Neftis

Pero Ginny se retorcia en sus brazos como un gato erizado, tratando de liberarse para golpear a Malfoy

¡Ginny¡- exclamo Hermione que aparecia en la chimenea –Esa no es forma de comportarse de un prefecto-

Ginny se calmo ante las palabras de Hermione, pero parecia que Malfoy preparaba un comentario soez e hiriente, pero Harry se le adelanto

¡Te atrevez a decirle algo y te convierto la cara en mierda!- lo amenazo con la varita

No te tengo miedo Potter- murmuro Malfoy con una mirada cínica –Yo en tu lugar me preocuparia por regresar con vida al colegio en vez de ayudar a los asquerosos sangre sucia-

¡Te lo adverti!- exclamo Harry y apunto con su varita

Deténganse- exclamo una voz que salia de una chimenea cercana, era Gwyneth Radamanthys

Cierra la boca Radamanthys- le grito Malfoy abirtamente con desprecio

No cierra la boca tu y no te comportes como un cobarde molestando a los mas pequeños- le dijo Gwyneth con el mismo desprecio

Yo soy el prefecto y tu solo eres una maldita usurpadora- dijo Malfoy

Harry y compañía observaban la escena incrédulos y sorprendidos, pero como el tren comenzaba a llenarse, Harry decidio entrar a el tren con copo de nieve en sus brazos, y camino hasta el ultimo vagon, donde habia un compartimiento completamente vacio, desposito a copo de nieve en el asiento y el se sento a un lado de la ventana, en ese momento no queria pensar en nada, no queria tener que preocuparse por nada aunque sea por un segundo, tener la mente libre de preocupaciones y disfrutar la idea de que habia alguien que siempre habia esperado su reencuentro, una operosna que se interesara o por el no por el hecho de ser Harry Potter y todo eso, sino el simple hecho de ser el y pertenecer a la familia Potter

Tierra a Harry Potter, tierra a Harry potter, responda Harry Potter- se escucho la risita burlona de Ginny

¿Qué pasa?- gruño este molesto y al voltear a ver, las amigas de Ginny estaban del otro lado de la puerta, con sus baules, y la misma Ginny llevaba en las manos una jaula con Hedwig, la cual ululaba indiganada

¿Te parece si cambiamos de mascotas?- pregunto sonriente

Hedwig, disculpame, lo olvide por completo- dijo Harry agarrando la jaula, pero la lechiza dio un sonoro graznido y le dio la espalda –¡Pefecto, ahora también tu estas enojada conmigo!-

¿Dónde estaba copo de nieve?- pregunto Ginny

En los pasillos- contesto Harry

¿Y tu fuiste por ella?- pregunto asombrada -¿por qué?-

Para no aburrirme- contesto Harry con naturalidad

Bueno- dijo Ginny sin creerle del todo- Ron fue quien guardo a Hedwig en su jaula y me envio a dartela, aunque tambien me dijo que no te dijera eso, pero en fin, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí el resto del viaje?-

¿Y por que me piden permiso si saben que si?- respondio Harry con fingida indiferencia

¡Dijo que si chicas!- exclamo Ginny asomando la cabeza por el compartimento, y Harry vio como las tres chicas, un poco nerviosas se acomodaban en el compartimento, pero Neftis al no ver el baul de Harry, no pudo contenerse a preguntar

¿Y tu baul?-

Lo deje en Hogwarts, todo lo que necesito esta en la mochila- dijo Harry friamente, lo que molesto a Ginny

¡Deja de fingir, ¿quieres?- le reprocho con el ceño fruncido

Harry arqueó las cejas sorprendido y Ginny le sostenia la mirada

Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Harry, con nosotras no tienes que comportarte como "el poderoso e insufrible heroe tragico"- le dijo

Harry penso que parecia un gato mostrando las uñas, y no pudo evitar reirse y movio la cabeza negando, pero sonriendo

¿No que Harry?- pregunto Ginny molesta

Nada, ¿dije algo?- dijo este riéndose, pero no pudo evitar notar que tanto Ginny como sus amigas parecian muy felices -¿puedo preguntar el por que de esas sonrisas?-

Por que hoy recibimos nuestro regalo de navidad adelantado- contesto Cadica –Teniamos cuatro examanes, y no hicimos ninguno-

Pero no creen que regresanbdo nos los van a aplicar- intervino timidamente Vilandra

Fo feas afuafieftas Vivis (No seas aguafiestas Vivis)- le reprocho Neftis –afi fofemso frefefrar fel fonfrafaleficio fafa fho (Asi podemos preparara el contramaleficio para Cho-

¡Feftis fafate! (¡Callae Neftis!)- grito Ginny

¿For fe? Fi fo fe fifcho fafa faflo (¿por que? Si no he dicho nada malo)- dijo Neftis ofendida

¡For fe Farry fo fe fefe fe enfefrar, fiflemente for feso (¡por que Harry no se debe de enterar, por eso)- dijo Ginny dando por terminado el asunto

Mientras el tren comenzaba su lenta marcha, Harry las veia asombrado, y no podia evitar reirse, las cuatro le resultaban muy graciosas, y Harry se pregunto como es que apenas comenzaba a notarlas, pues durante cuatro años, solo les presto importancia a Collin Creevy y a la misma Ginny, ignorando a los demas, y se preocupo de cierta manera, pues a pesar de que era lo mas seguro que todo el colegio lo conociera, el no conocia a casi nadie fuera de su circulo, y eso podria ser malo y egoísta desde cierta manera, pero tambien era perderse de algunas amistades,

Una knut por tus pensamientos- le sonrio Cadica

Mis pensamientos valen menos que eso- le contesto Harry en el mismo tono de broma –pero si te interesa saberlo, estoy pensando en las vacaciones mas tristes que uno pueda imaginar-

Vamos, no puede ser tan malo convivir con los muggles con los que vives- le dijo Cadica

Es que no voy a regresar con los muggles, digo con mis tios, me esperan tres semanas de completa aburricion, con mis tios por lo menos puedo asuatarlos, pero a donde voy a ir va a parecer "pueblo quieto"-

No se de que te quejas Harry- dijo Ginny –Y o todavía estoy castigada y en cuanto llegue a la madriguera, voy a ser de nuevo el elfo domestico de mi mama, eso si va a ser horripilante-

¿Dices horripilante?- murmuro Vilandra –Yo tengo que tomar cursos especiales fuera del castillo, como si no bastara con lo que hago dentro de la escuela-

Eso no tu te lo crees Vivis, si tu amas estudiar, si no tuvieras que dormir te la pasarias estudiando todo el tiempo- dijo Cadica burlona

Eso no es cierto- murmuro Vilandra apnenada, mas por que Harry tambien se habia reido del comentario de Cadica

¿y que hara Gwyneth Radamanthys rumbo a Londres?- comento Neftis en voz alta –Si sus hermanos se quedaron en su nueva asa en Hogsmeade-

¿Qué no lo sabes?- pregunto Cadica asombrada –Si es la noticia del dia, pues ella y el profesor Jonathan discutieron ayer acerca de donde iban a pasar las pascuas, y hubo un escandalo en el despacho del profesor, yo me entere por que pasaba por ahí después de regresar de la biblioteca, pero se dijeron de todo, yo creo que si Gwyneth no hubiera sido la hermana del profesor, yo creo que por lo que le dijo, ya la hubieran expulsado-

¿Tan grave fue?- pregunto Vilandra

Con decirte que le grito unas groseria que yo no conocia, y dejame decirte que conozco bastantes- afirmo Cadica –pero al final se gritaron algo como que Gwyneth no puede desperdiciar su vacaciones para pasrala admirando las vacas y que regresaria a Londres-

Estan muy bien informadas- comento Harry con suspicacia -¿Y que es lo que se dice de mi?-

Cadica no supo que responder, pues se vio sorprendida por la pregunta de Harry, y volteo a ver a Ginny, quien le asintió sonriente

Pues que por fin te deschavetaste- contesto Cadica –Incluso se corria una apuesta para ver cuanto tiempo aguantabas sin explotar como lo hiciste en el gran comedor-

por cierto, ¿quién gano?- pregunto Neftis

No lo se, pero perdi diez galones apostando a favor de Harry- dijo Cadica con reproche- si solo hubieras aguantado hasta primavera-

Brad Hunter, el de cuarto de Slytherin fue quien gano la apuesta- intervino Luna Lovegood haciendo su aparicion atravez de la puerta del compartimiento

Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demas Lovegood- exclamo Cadica enojada

Yo no escuche ninguna conversación Angelflower, las palabras llegaron a mis oidos- dijo Luna mirando divertida a Harry –Ademas tenia que ver con mis ojos a Harry, después de todo no lo he visto desde esa vez en el gran comedor, ahora dime tu secreto para ser invisible Harry, ¿mocos de bubetuberculo, ¿polvo de hada, ¿una capa invisble, dime, dime, dime- sonreia Luna como niña chiquita

Harry habia olvidado lo desencajada que podia llegar a ser Luna, por lo que no le dijo nada, solo le dirigio una mirada de diversión, la cual Luna intento de interpretar

¿te estas riendo conmigo o de mi?- pregunto Luna sonriendo con su aire ausente

un poco de lo primero y un poco de lo segundo- le contesto Harry

Que bueno que no eres comwediante Harry, por que si no te morias de hambre- sonrio Luna y luego volteo a er a Ginny -¿qué demonios es eso de la "fefe"?-

Las cuatro chicas de Gryfiindor se quedaron sorprendidas

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Neftis

Si, tambien las escuche con eso de "fefe" tal cosa, "fefo" esta otra, frifo esto lo otro, asi que yo quiero saber de que hablan- decia Luna suplicante –parece muy divertido-

¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto Cadica con malicia

Luna asintió con la cabeza, como si saber de que trataba lo de "fefe" fuera lo mas importante del mundo

Pues para saberlo tienes que pasar algunas pruebas muy difíciles, ¿qué tienes que hacer durante las vacaciones de invierno?- pregunto Cadica con esa malicia en los ojos

Absolutamente nada- contesto Luna

Pues lo voy a discutir con mis amigas, por que es un conocimiento ancestral y secreto que solo se les puede revelar a las personas de confianza, y a menos que estes dispuesta a somete a una pruebas para dar fe de tu honestidad y de que eres digna de poseer nuestro conocimiento, no podemos decirte nada al respecto-

Ginny, Neftis y Vilandra apenas y podian aguantarse la risa, pero Harry no comprendia

El resto del trayecto, Cadica sometio a Luna a una especie de prueba de iniciación para revelarle los secretos de la "fefe", que fue interrumpida casi al llegar cuando le toco a Luna el turno de vigilar los pasillos, en cuanto Luna salio del compartimiento, las chicas se retorcieron abiertamente de la risa

"sociedad secreta", esa si que estuvo buena- se carcajeo Ginny

"pruebas de fe"- dijo Neftis entrecortadamente a causa de la risa

Si no fuera que es tan gracioso sentiria un poco de lastima por Lovegood- dijo Vilandra limpiándose las lagrimas a causa de la risa

Pues a mi no me parece gracioso- declaro Harry indignado

No te pongas asi Harry, no lastimamos a nadie, y Luna se va a divertir aprendiendo "el ancestral codigo secreto"- dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior

"Ancestral codigo secreto"- se carcajeo Cadica –Eres un demonio Ginny-

pero Harry seguia ceñudo, no le parecia la manera en que trataban a Luna.

Pero la señora del carrito de bocadillos aparecio, Harry compro un poco de todo para el y sus acompañantes, y el resto del camino, no hubo mayores sorpresas ni complicaciones, y se divirtió escuchando los chistes de Ginny y sus amigas y de sus ocurrencias. El sol se oculto y la aparicion de edificios les indico que ya habian entrado en Londres, en todo el tren comenzo el movimiento entre los alumnos, mientras Harry tomo su mochila y reviso por compromiso lo que llevaba dentro, y cuando el tren se detuvo, Harry tomo la jaula de su lechuza y fue de los primeros en bajar, pero en cuanto puso un pie en la plataforma, se topo con una mirada fria calculadora y despectiva mirándolo a los ojos: Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sintio una punzada de odio hacia el mortifago, pero una mano se poso en su hombro

No vayas a haceg nada estupido Hagui- le susurro Fleur en el oido –y sigueme-

Harry intentaba pasar desapercibido detrás de Fleur, pero era una ocasión en la que noto que los mortifagos estaban mas cerca de el de lo que el imaginaba, y la presencia de Lucius Malfoy le confirmaba eso, sin embargo Fleur lo llevo hasta el lado mas alejado de la plataforma y espero a que uno de los empleados del tren trajera su enorme baul

Muchas ggacias messiu- le sonrio Fleur con coquetería

El chico se sonrojo y balbuceo algo inentendible y se alejo torpemente, mientras Fleur volteaba hacia donde estaba la gente, como si vigilara a los alumnos

Aquí estas querida- se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley que llevaba un suéter muy poco favorecedor, pero eso no era todo, pues sus ojeras delataban que no habia pasado precisamente un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron, estaba mas delgada a como el la recordaba-¡Harry, cariño, es bueno vete!-

Sin poderlo evitar, Harry sintio una gran emocion cuando la señora Weasley lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Arthur nos espera afuera, solo voy a recoger a Ron y a Ginny y nos iremos, por favor, vayan adelantándose- dijo la señora Weasley con actitud sigilosa y se separo, pero entonces una bruja con rizos rubios, muy delgada y con cara de "hija de papi" se acerco a Harry

¿Disculpa, tu eres Harry Potter?- le pregunto con una actitud que de inmediato Harry odio

Depende- se interpuso Fleur entre la chica y Harry

¡demonios,¿Soy buena o que? – dijo la chica sonriendo –a que no me reconoces-

¿Nymphadoga?- pregunto Fleur

Oui madame, aunque prefiria ue me llamaras Tonks- sonrio la chica que resulto ser el disfraz de Tonks- tengo que llevarlos al auto-

¿Podguias ayudagme con mi equipaje?- pregunto Fleur

Claro profesora- sonrio Tonks y con su varita convoco un carrito para transportar el baul de Fleur, pero luego volteo a ver a Harry y lo reviso con curiosidad- ¿y tu baul?-

Lo deje en Hogwarts- contesto Harry

Bueno hay que salir, no quiero que Lucius Malfoy me reconozca y me rete a duelo- dijo Tonks

¿Por qué va a pasar eso?- pregunto Harry

Por que Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks vencio a Lucis Malfoy le vencio cuando lo capturo- dijo Tonks orgullosa, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry, procedio a explicarle –Malfoy era o es una leyenda en lo que respecta a los duelos, y yo lo venci, aunque ahora que lo pienso, todavía no hay una "leyenda de Tonks, la chica que derroto al famoso Lucius Malfoy"-

¡Chiton Nymphadoga!- casparreo Fleur al pasar por una zona llena de gente a unos pocos pasos de mismisimo Lucius Malfoy, el cual seguia con esa fria y penetrante mirada a Harry, y este sentia como esos frios ojos se clavaban en su nuca al pasar a su lado, pero eso no le importo, busco con la mirada a la señora Weasley y esta se encontraba charlando con los padres de Hermione, y parecia y ambas partes estaban muy entretenidas en la platica, asi que Harry paso por la barrera para salir a los andenes muggles, y de inmediato se toparon con el señor Weasley, que al igual que su esposa parecia que en los ultimos meses habia perdido peso y cabello, y todo era debido a la preocupación

Hola Harry- dijo este con amabilidad -¿Cómo ha estado el trimestre?-

Regular- contesto Harry

Bueno, vamonos al auto, que hay algo que tienes que saber-

Si-

Harry siguió al señor Weasley, escoltado por Fleur y Tonks, pero al salir de la estacion, en el trayecto hasta el auto, se sintio poderosamente tentado a voltear hacia un parque cercano y estaba ahí, con su tunica negra observándolo con esos ojos esmeraldas y cabello pelorrojo, Bloodmary le sonreia desafiante, en sus manos tenia sujetos por un par de correas a dos hermosos canes, uno de color blanco y otro de color negro, y este se veia igual a Sirius cuando tenia su forma de animago, intento hacer que Tonks volteara ver hacia alla, pero al voltear el mismo, Bloodmary y los canes habian desaparecido

¿Sucede algo Harry?- pregunto el señor Weasley abriendo la puerta de un minicooper rojo

No, nada- dijo Harry y entro de inmediato al auto, el cual era en su interior cuatro eces mas grande de loq ue aparentaba, bien podian caber veinte personas y viajar comodamente

Ahora a esperar a Molly y los niños- dijo el señor Weasley cerrando la puerta, pero de inmediato tomo esa actitud que Harry relacionaba cuando el señor Weasley estaba a punto de decir algo importante, por lo que lo observo atentamente cualquier gesto del señor Weasley, y como si se comunicaran sin palabras, el señor Weasley asintió

Bien Harry, Remus me pidio que te enterara lo mas posible de los pormenores de lo que ha sucedido, pero que quede entre nosotros, ni Albus ni Molly deben de enterarse de lo que te voy a decir, y chicas, lo mismo para ustedes- dijo el señor Weasley volteando hacia Fleur y Tonks, esta ultima ya habia recuperado su apariencia normal, y ambas asintieron –Mmuy bien

Bueno, bueno, por donde comienzo, haber, bueno, después de aquella noche han pasado miles de cosas en todos lados, y no nos ha ido bien, y te lo pongo de esta manera, aqui en Inglaterra tenemos a Malfoy y unos cuantos mortifagos actuando impunemente, y eso que Gran Bretaña es donde mas tranquilidad hemos gozado, pero en el continente se la estan pasando bomba, pues quien-tu-sabes esta mas activo que la ultima vez, reuniendo aliados, mandando emisarios a distra y siniestra, sembrando el terror y la confucion en todo el mundo, y me atrevo a decir que solo en Latinoamérica estan mas concientes de la verdad, pero eso ne debe de sorprenderte Harry, por que los magos de esa region tienen un estrecho vinculo con los muggles, estos tienen mas conciencia de que hay algo que no comprenden ni pueden explicar, pero me estoy desviando del tema, por que quien-tu-sabes como ya sabes resucito al asesino serpiente para que llamara la atención de la opinión publica y procurara que los ministerios de magia se preocuparan mas por evitar que los muggles se dieran cuenta de las acciones del asesino que las del propio quien-tu-sabes, pues esta haciendo horribles acciones que sin embargo llevan un patron especifico que nos de una idea de hacia donde va su plan, pues primeramente esta haciendo pelear a los vampiros entre si, pues una vez que ellos se destruyan, el podra tomar control de las cosas que ellos protegen, y sin duda aumentara su poder-

De pronto al puerta se abrio, y por ella se asomo la cabeza de Ginny

Hola Tonks, no te vi en el anden- sonrio

Hola Ginny- sonrio Tonks

De pronto aparecieron por la puerta dos niños que Harry no conocia y no habia visto jamas en su vida, una era una niña de unos diez años y otro un pequeñim como de cuatro, el cual desde el momento en que entro a la habitación, veia a Harry con admiración, detrás de ellos aparecieron Ron y Hermione, quienes le dirigieron duras miradas a Harry, pero este los ignoro, luego, los señores Granger, a los cuales hasta ese momento solo conocia de vista, y por ultimo entro la señora Weasley

Muy bien, le he ofrecido llevar a Hermione y su familia hasta su casa- comento como si nada

Esta bien querida- dijo el señor Weasley y encendio la marcha del auto

Señor Gerald, Señora Jane ya conocen a mi esposo, la chica rubia es mi cuñada Fleur Delacour, tambien es profesora de nuestros chicos- dijo la señora Weasley señalándola con orgullo

A viu merci messiu Gegald- dijo Fleur sonriente inclinándose con cortesía

El señor Granger tambien sonrio nerviosamente, después de todo era un muggle que no sabia de los encantos mágicos de Fleur, pero un sutil pellizcon en el brazo por parte de su esposa lo hizo regresar a la realidad

Y ella es mi sobrina tercera, Nymphadora Tonks- dijo la señora Weasley

Mucho gusto- sonrio Tonks alegremente

¿y quien edes tu?- pregunto el pequeño Kevin hacia Harry

Me llamo Harry- dijo este

¿Tu edes el famoso Hady Poted?- pregunto Kevin con espepticismo –yo queia que edas mas adto-

Disculpa a mi hermano, es taaan infantil- intervino la niña parecida a Hermione –Yo soy Matilda y el es Kevin y por lo visto mi hermana mayor no nos menciona mucho, que mala es- dijo con aparente decepcion

Perdonen mis modales, soy Harry Potter, no habia tenido el gusto de conocerlos señores Granger- dijo Harry

No te preocupes cariño- dijo la señora Granger –Hermione nos ha hablado miles de cosas acerca de ti, y ya te conociamos de vista, pero has crecido mucho desde esa vez-

Por toro lado, Hermione y Ron parecian estar totalmente ajenos a la platica, y Ron hablaba en voz baja con su padre

no voy a quedarme en mis vacaciones encerado en ese lugar- le reñia susurrante a su padre

A mi no es a quien tienes que decirlo, tu madre es la que toma esas decisiones- susurraba el señor Weasley

No voy a esclavizarme en ese lugar- riño Ron –ademas, tengo un contrato con Fred y George, mama no puede obligarme a romper un contrato legal-

No conoces a tu madre- casparreo el señor Weasley y ambos voltearon a ver a la señora Weasley, la cual charlaba animadamente con los señores Granger.

Sin embargo, la tensión entre Harry, Ron y Hermione era ta densa que podia incluso llegar a cortarse con un cuchillo, Ron de vez en cuando le dirigia fulminantes miradas con la esperanza deencontrarse con la de Harry, al igual que Hermione, pero esta intentaba robarle aunque sea una mirada a su amigo, el cual miraba con indiferencia hacia las calles, y ni siquiera se percato de que habian llegado a el distrito de Lasled, donde los Granger bajaron de automóvil y se despidieron fugazmente de Harry, pero este continuo con su actitud insufrible y se despidio secamente de los Granger.

Pero no fue el unico lugar donde hicieron una parada, pues Ron se bajo frente a el caldero chorreante y se despidoo de sus padres y su hermana, pero ignoro a Harry, el cual no le presto importancia al asunto, sin embargo esa actitud no paso desapercibida ante Ginny

¿a dónde vamos mama?- pregunto Ginny aunque era obvio que ya sabia de antemano la respuesta

a Grimunald Place querida- contesto la señora Weasley

¿No iremos a pasar las vacaciones recogiendo?- pregunto Ginny asustada

No hija, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando lleguemos ahí- le dijo con cariño

Lo que me recuerda querida- dijo el señor Weasley desde el asiento del conductor- Albus me pidio que les diera esto- dijo sacando un sobre color manila –Cambio todos los hechizos de ocultamiento y protección, asi que tienen que leerlo todos-

Harry fue quien abrio el sobre y saco un pedazo de pergamino en el estaba la letra del puño del profesor Dumbeldore

Los cuarteles generales de

La Orden del Fénix

Se encuentran en

El numero doce de Grimunald Place

Después de leer esto, destruyan la tarjeta

A.D.

Harry hizo una rapida lectura al pergamino, y luego se lo paso a los demas, y cuando Tonks termino con su lectura, el señor Weasley detuvo el auto en una transitada calle, Harry no comprendia el por que, sin embargo no era algo para sorprenderse, ya que Tonks cambio de forma, por la de una anciana con una larga nariz con una horrible verruga en la punta

Vamos, y deja a Hedwig aquí, Molly se la llevara- le ordeno a Harry, y este tomo su mochila y bajo del auto seguido por la anciana Tonks- vamos a dar un pequeño rodeo Harry, Ojoloco nos esta esperando en la esquina de Grimunald Place-

Esta bien- contesto Harry con desinteres

¿Quieres hablar de algo mientras llegamos?- pregunto Tonks -¿quidditch, ¿la escuela, ¿Ginny Weasley?-

Harry sintio como si le erizara el pelo de la nuca por alguna extraña razon

¿Qué tiene Ginny que ver?- pregunto Harry con una muy fingida y sobre actuada indiferencia

Tonks sonrio con picardia

Entonces explicame por que la mas pequeña de las Weasley no te quito la vista en todo el camino de King Cross hacia aca- sonrio Tonks

Te estas imaginando cosas- contesto Harry

No lo creo, si por algo soy auoror es por estudiar el comportamiento de otros magos y brujas, y se cuando hay atracción entre un por de magos adolescentes- dijo Tonks

Pero Harry estaba deseando que se callara, pero en ese instante, Tonks tropezó y cayo de bruces a la acera

No es tiempo para tontería Nymphadora- era Ojoloco Mmoody vestido con un viejo y mohoso traje sastre y un sombrero de bombin ladeado cubriéndole el ojo mágico –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Harry-

Hola profesor Moody- dijo Harry

¿Ya lesite la nota?- le pregunto Moody

si, en el auto- contesto Harry

Pues vamos, no me gusta hacer esto pero esta oscureciendo, y seria el momento ideal para ser emboscados, asi que vamonos-

Entraron al callesuela donde estaba la mansión Black, y después de una rapida revisión al perímetro, la mansión se hizo presente emergiendo entre dos casas vecinas, y antes de que Tonks tocara al timbre, la puerta se abrio, y la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny se asomo, y en sus manos tenia a un gato blanco con gesto de resignacion

Vamos, pasen, se tardaron una eternidad- dijo sonriente y luego volteo a ver a Harry –no te la vas a creer-

Harry no comprendio y entro apesadumbrado a la mansión, no le gustaba ese lugar, pero al llegar a la sala de estar, se llevo una muy agradable sorpresa, pues las paredes estaban recien pintadas, las cortinas nuevas y candelabros estrenando velas, de las paredes habian sido retiradas todas esas horribles cabezas de elfos domesticos, en general, el lugar era mucho mas agradable que como Harry recordaba, y en su cara debio de haberse dibujado la sorpresa, pues Ginny continuo platicándole

Mama lo hizo todo, dijo "tenemos que hacer de este un lugar mejor para vivir si va a ser el cuartel de la orden del fénix", pero que Kreacher siempre deshacia todo los cuartos que limpiaba-

¿Y que le sucedió, ¿no estara muerto?- pregunto Harry

No, no tenemos tanta suerte, tuvo un accidente y quedo invalido, mama tuvo que cortarle las piernas para que pudiera sobrevivir- contesto Ginny

Pues no me alegro, pero tampoco siento pena por el- dio Harry secamente, y coincidentemente volteo hacia un pasillo, donde aparecio una de las orejas de Kreacher, pero de inmediato desaparecio en la obscuridad del lugar, pues a pesar de la remodelación, aun continuaba siendo bastante lugubre, pero Ginny seguia hablando hasta por los codos

Y las habitaciones, estan hermosas, por fin entra luz del sol, y el baño, mama logro hacer desaparecer ese pantano, ahora parece una alberca-

¿a dónde fue Ron?- pregunto Harry

El no va a venir en todas las vacaciones, esta muy enojado contigo, Hermione tambien, y por cierto, te portaste muy grosero con el pequeño Kevin y...- dijo Ginny

¿Qué nunca te callas Ginny?- le pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido

no y acostumbrate, por que estoy castigada, asi que vas a tener que pasar todas las vacaciones con esta parlanchina- le dijo Ginny molesta mirándolo a los ojos –Asi que vas a tener que hacerte a la idea-


	42. De montañas nevadas, monjes y otras cosa...

**CAPITULO CUARENTA Y DOS**

**DE MONTAÑAS NEVADAS, MONJES Y OTRAS COSAS**

Llego la noche y los únicos ocupantes de la gran mansión de la familia Black eran dos magos adultos y dos aprendices de mago, y cenaban en un tenso silencio, hasta que uno de ellos, Remus Lupin termino con su plato

Como siempre una cena deliciosa Molly, muchísimas gracias- sonrio débilmente el profesor Lupin

No es para tanto Remus, solo son papas y jamon- dijo la señora Weasley tratando de ocultar su halago

Después el profesor Lupin volteo a ver a Harry

¿Tienes el diario a la mano?- le pregunto

Harry asintió y alcanzo su mochila y tras rebuscar un poco, saco un cuadernillo con tapas de cuero negro y se lo alcanzo a Lupin

Muy bien, esta noche lo revisare- le dijo y se despidio de el agarrandolo en el hombro –Buenas noches Molly, Ginny-

Buenas noches profesor Lupin- contesto una sonriente Ginny

Que tengas buena noche Remus- contesto la señora Weasley y luego volteo a ver a Ginny –Muy bien querida, ¿en donde nos habiamos quedado la ultima vez?-

En que estoy castigada de hasta los noventa y nueve años- contesto Ginny con pesadez

No es para tanto querida- sonrio la señora Weasley – pero tienes que pensar que tu acciones repercuten en todos los lugares y con toda le gente, imaginate si te hubiera llegado a pasar algo esa noche, aunque no lo creas todavía me preocupo a horrores por todos ustedes, incluso por Bill y Charlie, y no puedo ni quiero pensar en que algo malo les pueda pasar, ¿o no estas de acuerdo Harry?-

Harry se quedo sorprendido por la manera en que lo habian abordado, pero solo se limito a asentir torpemente

¡Ay mama!- bufo Ginny -¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo sola y hacer las cosas por mi misma!-

Eso me parece perfecto hija, y me lo vas a demostrar lavando todos los platos de la cena sin magia- dijo la señora Weasley

Harry tuvo que ahogar una risita burlona, pues precisamente antes de que ellos cenaran, la mitad de los integrantes de la orden del fénix habian degustado de la deliciosa cena de la señora Weasley dejando una considerable cantidad de platos sucios

¡Pero mama!- bufo Ginny

Pero mama nada Ginny, y esta es solo una parte de tu castigo, mañana tienes que fregar y trapear todo el piso de la estancia, sin magia- advirtió la señora Weasley amenazante

Ginny se vio derrotada y tomo un delantal que habia en una silla y se lo puso, y sin mas comenzo a lavar trastes

Querido- dijo la señora refiriéndose a Harry –Tu ve a descansar, mañana tendras un dia muy atareado, procurare tener el desayuno lo mas temprano posible-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

No te lo puedo decir- dijo la señora Weasley en tono autoritario

Harry comprendio y sin mas continuo comiendo

La señora Weasley salio de la cocina, y Harry termino, mientras veia como Ginny sufria para quitarle la grasa a una caserola, Harry se acerco y deposito su plato en el fregadero, sin mirar de frente a Ginny, pero esta parecia igual molesta con el, sin embargo Harry le quito la cacerola de las manos y comenzo a lavarla el mismo

¿Nunca has lavado trastos sin usar magia?- le pregunto mientras el fregaba la cacerola

De hecho nuca he lavado platos, Fred y George eran quienes siempre lo hacian, siempre estaban castigados- dijo Ginny con una risita

Dejame ayudarte- dijo Harry –En esto es en algo que si tengo experiencia-

No tienes por que hacerlo, ¿qué no estabas enojado tu conmigo?- dijo Ginny ceñuda –asi no vas a tener que soportarme-

No seas inmadura- tercio Harry –Solo que es verdad, hablas hasta por los codos-

Muy gracioso señor Potter, pero es algo que siempre me ha caracterizado- dijo Ginny

Pues no cuando yo te conoci- sonrio Harry

Pues me conociste en una epoca muy peculiar en mi corta vida- dijo Ginny con amargura

Yo no quise decir eso, yo solo...-

No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Harry, todos sabemos lo que paso- le dijo Ginny amargamente, pero luego una sonrisa picara aparecio de nuevo en su rostro –pero por otro lado, el que se ha comportado como un autentico imbecil eres tu, todo este tiempo-

Si, he sido un idiota, pero eso no justifica la actitud de Ron y Hermione, se suponia que ellos me apoyaban- dijo Harry

¿No te digo?- bufo Ginny –ellos te han estado apoyando, incluso aunque tu no lo sepas, de otra manera, ¿cómo crees que has podido vagar por toda la escuela a tus anchas sin que los profesores o los prefectos se den cuenta y quieran detenerte?-

Pues tengo suerte- dijo Harry

Neville tiene suerte, tu tienes a tus dos mejores amigos cubriendo tu trasero y tu asi les pagas-

Pero ellos...-

Ellos solo trataban de decirte que iban a reabrir los del E.D., que solo necesitaban que tus los asesoraras, eso es lo unico que iban a decirte esa vez, pero tu no los dejaste acabar tienes la cabeza llena de aire caliente y...-

¿Crees que tengo la cabeza de aire caliente?- pregunto un suspicaz Harry

No, no es que lo crea, sino que tu actitud es la que me esta dando a entender que no estas pensando de manera peculiar que hace que tu cerebro piense puras estupideces, pero por otra lado, eso es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, no me imagino verte con la cabeza solo pensando en chicas-

Si, soy todo un caso- contesto Harry secamente

Pero yo tengo una duda, ¿no te enojas si te la expongo?- le pregunto Ginny

depende- dijo Harry

No seas payaso, ¿no te vas a enojar, prométemelo- dijo Ginny

Esta bien-

¿a dónde ibas por las noches alla en el castillo?- le pregunto

Harry medito su respuesta y analizo su posible respuesta

Al bosque prohibido, a entrenar- le dijo con toda franqueza

¿Entrenar?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida –De todas las respuestas, esa es la que menos me esperaba-

¿no me crees?- pregunto Ginny

No, de hecho, lo que me preocupa es que si te creo- respondio Ginny risueña

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos ya habian acabado con todos los trastes sucios

Eres bueno lavando casos Harry- sonrio Ginny

Pues no puedo decir lo mismo- dijo Harry

Es solo por falta de practica, pero si tu me enseñas no dudo que voy a aprender rapido de un experto- sonrio Ginny

Y asi siguieron ahora secando los platos y ollas recien lavadas, pero Harry confirmaba que Ginny no paraba de hablar, pero quisa agradecio que fuera ella con la que tuviera que hablar en vez de Ron y Hermione, pues a ultimos tiempos, no sabria de que hablar con ellos a menos de que no fuera de quidditch, por que en otras cosas no tenian tema de conversación, y eso le entristecia un poco.

Al dia siguiente, el 15 diciembre, como lo habia dicho la señora Weasley, el desayuno estuvo muy temprano, incluso mucho mas de lo que el esperaba, pues la señora Weasley lo levanto a las cinco de la mañana para que pudiera desayunar y hacer la digestión perfectamente antes de el sol saliera, pues cuando el primer rayo del sol se asomo por la ventana, a la puerta toco Ojoloco Moody, y en su mano llevaba una horrible maleta que a Harry de ninguna manera le dio buena espina, y desde que lo vio, sintio que ese dia no le iba a gustar, tambien "copo de nieve" se comportaba nerviosamente en presencia de Moody y su ojo mágico

Buenos Dias- dijo este con su aspera voz- ¿estas listo Harry?-

Harry no comprendio pero de todos modos asintió

¿No gustas desayunar Alastor?- le pregunto al señora Weasley

Solo te Molly, muchas gracias- dijo Ojoloco pero de inmediato su ojo mágico se clavo en Harry -¿No tengo que explicarte por que estoy aquí el dia de hoy precisamente a tu lado?-

¿Por qué la profesora McGonogall se lo pidio?- contesto Harry

En parte, pero la otra es para, de alguna manera iniciarte en los principios básicos de los aurores, pues Minerva me dijo que es lo que piensas estudiar una vez acabado el colegio, ¿no es asi?-

Si-

pues bueno, como todo, primero hay una parte teorica muy importante, pues lo que distingue a un auror de un simple cazador de magia es la preparación mental, física y espiritual que desarrollan durante su preparación, por que cazar magos y criaturas tenebrosas no es cosa de juego, ¿ya desayunaste?-

Si-

Pues no lo hubieras hecho, pues te voy a contar de cosas tan asquerosas que tu estomago estara a prueba- dijo Moody siniestramente

Harry olvido su miedo, pues Moody era un auror, no podia ser pero que Bella Dona, pero al ver como Albia habia huido de la misma habitación que Moody, se puso a pensarlo mas seriamente, sin embargo Moody tomo su te con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y después saco un libro de su petaca

Veamos, primero, ¿qué hay que hacer primero, si es cierto, al teoria, pues bien, vamos a un lugar mas comodo para platicar, pues nos va a tomar minimo hasta la hora del almuerzo-

Moody se levanto de la mesa y salio hasta la sala de estar, seguido de Harry, al mismo tiempo que a la cocina entraba una desmañanada Ginny, dando unos grandes bostezos despreocupada por nada mas que su desayuno, pero Harry y su nuevo mentor llegaron a la sala de estar y en uno de los sillones, Moody se dejo caer pesadamente, y Harry lo hizo unos sillones mas adelante

Bueno, lo primero que hay dejar en claro es que sepas que es lo un auror persigue, pues los de nuestra clase no andan para evitar que los muggles se enteren de nuestras actividades, para eso hay un departamento en el ministerio de magia que se encarga de eso, pues el deber de todo auror es perseguir, someter y si es necesario eliminar a todo mago o criatura que decida seguir lo que denominamos "lado tenebroso", ahora reciben esa denominación los magos que utilizando sus habilidades, solo las enfoquen al beneficio personal, a causar dolor y destrucción, lo mismo para las criaturas, y no me refiero a los simples boggarts o merrows, pues en algunos lugares del mundo existen criaturas con raciocinio y poderes, los centauros son un claro ejemplo, ue solo viven para hacer el mal, y estan concientes de esa situación, y es nuestro deber tenerlas bajo control y como te dije eliminarlas si es necesario, y en resumidas cuentas ese es el trabajo de un auror, ¿alguna pregunta hasta ahora?-

Harry nego con la cabeza

Bien, bien, ahora, la forma de pensar y sobre todo de actuar de un auror debe de ser muy rigida en los momentos decisivos, pues de una decisión pueden depender tu vida y la de miles de personas, y no es poner una carga en tus hombros, pues si decides seguir este camino, va a ser una responsabilidad con la que vas a tener que cargar, ya que tu actitud va cambiando confomre pasan los años y las experiencias, siempre va a ver magos tenebroso que perseguir, pero no todos son igual de poderosos, ambiciosos o siquiera constantes, algunos solo se conforman con una esposa bonita o mucho dinero, pero los hay como Voldemort, o peores, algun dia surgira otro Grindelwalden al que quisa tu tengas que detener-

Disculpe profesor, digo señor Moody- interrumpio Harry –¿Pero no en estos momentos Voldemort es quien es mas peligroso?

Pues es peligroso y tiene sus poderes, pero el es egoísta, busca dominar a la muerte, ser un ente inmortal y gobernar por arriba de la muerte, cosa que es casi imposible, sin embargo lo pongo por debajo de Grindelwalden, por que con el, el mundo estuvo a cinco minutos de desaparecer, pero luego entraremos en esos detalles, ahora lo que nos atañe, pues como te iba diciendo, uno de los inconvenientes de perseguir magos tenebrosos, es que llega un momento en que debes de pensar como uno, para intuir su manera de actuar, y debes de tener mucho cuidado, pues puede llegar a gustarte esa manera de pensar, pero para evitar eso, también esta la preparación espiritual, pues primeramente, como regla basica debes de tener en cuenta que cualquier cosa que venga de la obscuridad jamas puede resultar beneficioso, pero en nuestro caso hay que saber y conocer a fondo contra lo que nos enfrentamos, por lo que tener bien centrada tu conciencia y tener tu espiritu en armonia con todas tus demas habilidaes, te resultara beneficioso, asi que en este apartado, tendras que aprender a meditar, para poder comunicarte contigo mismo, sin embargo, lo mas importante de este apartado son sin duda las habilidades de batalla, que es lo mas demandante, pero que a la vez distingue a los aurores del resto de los magos, pues debes de ser capaz de derribar a un gigante, ejecutar a una manticora y domar un dragon en la misma secion, siempre utilizando todos tus recursos con la ley del minimo esfuerzo, pero en todo momento, siempre sobre todas las cosas, debes de mantener la cabeza fria muchacho, en un combate debes de utilizar siempre la analítica vision de un combatiente, jamas pero jamas, debes de perder la calma y dejar que las emociones te dominen, ¿entendido?-

Si señor- contesto Harry

En la academia te haran una montaña de preguntas pero esencialmente lo que te he dicho es la base del conocimiento de los auores- dijo Moody –"proteger del lado tenebroso"- murmuro amargamente

¿Y solo ha venido a decirme eso profesor?- pregunto Harry

Por supuesto que no, como te dijo Minerva, este va a ser un curso extra curricular que va a tomar todo tu tiempo libre en estas vacaciones chico, asi que vamos a comenzar, quiero ver que tan buena condicion física tienes muchacho, ¡transfigguratem!-

Y la varita de Moody convirtió los muebles de la sala de estar en miles de esferas de metal, y Moody volteo a ver a Harry

Levanta una por una, de la mas pequeña a la mas grande, hasta que ya no puedas, el objetivo de este ejercicio es el desarrollo de tu fuerza, y lo vas a hacer todos los dias hasta que regreses al colegio, incluso voy a hablar con Minerva para que te permita seguir haciendo algunos de los ejercicios que aprendas en este tiempo y...- Moody guardo silencio ante la aparicion de Ginny con un balde y un trapeador en ambas manos

Disculpe profesor, pero me toca limpiar el dia de hoy esta habitación y...- Ginny guardo silencio ante la fulminante mirada de Moody -...y creo que lo hare mas tarde-

Y de inmediato salio de la habitación muy apenada, y regreso hasta la cocina donde dejo el balde y el trapeador

"Todo mundo se divierte menos yo" penso Ginny, pues estaba mortalmente aburrida, y por un instante deseo estar con Charlie Y Bill donde quiera que estuvieran

Entre los duros vientos de una terrible tempestad, una figura envuelta entre gruesas pieles se abre camino, cargando en sus hombros el cuerpo de una cabra, y camina por largo rato entre las frias ráfagas de viento, hasta llegar a una cueva donde se alumbraba desde el interior con un debil fuego

Ya estoy aquí- dijo Bill quitándose la piel que le cubria la cabeza para protegerse del frio

Ya iba a salir a buscarte- dijo Charlie, a su lado, una chica de un hermoso y lacio cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, lo abrazaba cariñosamente, ella era Christine Chivu, su novia

Sinceramente no se por que se preocupan por ella, deberían de dejarla que consiga su propia comida- dijo Chivu

Si fuera por mi, yo tambien lo haria, pero prefiero sacrificar a este animal en vez de la vida de un muggle, ademas, ¿qué no las has escuchado, ella solo se alimenta con niños- dijo Bill

Eso no esta a discusión- intervino Charlie –lo que yo quisiera saber es por que estamos aquí, en medio de la nada, cargando con el ferretro de un vampiro, en busca de un valle que solo dios sabe si existe, en vez de ir detrás de esas malparidas chupa sangre-

Por que el profesor Dumbeldore nos lo ordeno, y como miembros de la orden, tenemos obligaciones que cumplir para con el- dijo Bill –y que estemos cargando con Micaela, tambien es encargo de Dumbeldore, el mismo quiere conocerla cuando regresemos a Inglaterra-

Si es que regresamos- dijo Charlie amargamente

No seas pesimista, yo mas que nadie quiero regresar, pero con ese mal nacido siguiéndonos, no podemos, tenemos que encontrar la manera de detenerlo nosotros- dijo Bill

Lo que me agrada de ti William es que tu mismo te crees tus propias mentiras- le dijo Charlie bromeando

No es que el creas sus mentiras, sino que tiene confianza en si mismo- dijo una enigmática voz y de entre las sombras, aparecio la delicada figura de una mujer con el cabello carmesí, los ojos claros, como si fueran de hielo, co una mirada como si carecieran de vida, su ropa era negra, y parecia que tenia ida propia

Te traje el desayuno- le sonrio Bill y le mostro la cabra -¡enervatte!-

La cabra abrio los ojos y al toparse con los de Micaela, berreo de pavor, pero fue lo ultimo que hizo, pues la vampireza de le avalanzo sobre la yugular y cego su vida de inmediato, succionando ruidosamente la sangre del animal ante la indiferencia de Charlie, Chivu y Bill.

Cuando Micaela hubo terminado de "comer", se sento junto al fuego, mientras Charlie destasaba al animal y Chivu preparaba su carne a las brazas, Bill no podia dejar de notar que ambos se complementaban enteramente, pero Micaela veia al fuego indiferente

Cada vez que veo las llamas en una hoguera, recuerdo que mi alma esta cautiva en mi cuerpo, que mi corazon ya no late, y que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para desentrañar todos los misterios de nuestros mundos, ya ves que dicen que una vida no es suficiente-

Pues a mi estan dejando de gustarme, cada vez que hablas cerca de una hoguera terminas deprimiéndome- le dijo Bill en tono de reproche -¿por qué tienes que jugarle al filosofo cada vez que estamos cerca del fuego?-

Por que el fuego es lo unico que ha detenido a mi pueblo en la conquista del mundo, es el regalo de los magos a los muggles para defenderse de sus enemigos, el fuego es el fin de todo, por que cuando el mundo acabe sera con una lluvia de fuego- dijo Micaela con esa voz sin emocion nisentimiento

¿Lo ves?- le reprocho Bill –lo estas haciendo de nuevo, ahora voy a tener pesadillas con el fin del mundo-

No seas quisquilloso, tu mejor que nadie deberia de saber que los elementos son los mejores amigos del mundo, pero tambien algun dia seran su verdugo- dijo Micaela sombriamente

Si, que bonito, el fin del mundo y todo eso, pero como ya esta despierta "la princesa", tenemos que irnos ya, no quiero toparme con un yeti- dijo Charlie

Esta bien, deja cenamos, no podemos aventurarnos a nuestras peligrosas y mortales aventuras con el estomago vacio- señalo Bill sirviéndose un trozo de asada

No se como puedes comer eso- le dijo Charlie –si cuando ella les chupa la sangre saben raro, como si les faltara algo-

El alma es el mejor sazon que existe- se burlo Micaela- Nosotros no solo bebemos la sangre de nuestras victimas, si no que tambien nos alimentamos de sus almas-

¿Ves lo que provocas Charlie?- gruño Bill –¡No vamos a comenzar otro debate por eso, dejenme comer en paz, termino y nos vamos-

Bill termino y con su varita convoco el ferretro de Micaela y con un hechizo encogedor lo dejo del tamaño de un galeon, y se lo metio a la bolsa del pantalón

Vamonos, hay que llegar antes del amanecer- dijo y se envolvió con gruesas pieles, y seguido de su pequeño grupo, se internaron en la cruel tormenta de nieve que continuaba azotando la zona.

Bill abria paso ahora que tenia las manos desocupadas y con un hechizo de aire caliente abria una ligera vereda lo suficientemente comoda para andar a prisa cuesta arriba, las inclemencias del tiempo eran terribles, pero Bill en ningun momento parecia dudar hacia donde se dirigia, y varias veces tuvieron que detenerse para ocultarse, pues el pestilente aroma que invadia espontáneamente el ambiente solo era indicio de que uno o varios yetis estaban en la zona, y era muy peligroso retarlos en su terreno, con las condiciones a favor de las bestias, por lo que no era muy inteligente retarlos, y asi siguieron por toda la noche sin descanso alguno.

Pero en la madrugada, cuando la tormenta parecia tornarse mucho mas cruda, aparecio frente a ellos un letrero que decia en varios idiomas, entre ellos el ingles

"GANDARA"

Escuela de magia y hechicera

SEA BIENVENIDO,

DEJE SUS MALOS PENSAMIENTOS AQUÍ POR FAVOR

PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR ADELANTE EN PAZ

Bill doblo el paso, y siguió derecho después del letrero, y del suelo surgia un manantial con agua humeante y que pasos adelante comenzaba a decender hacia lo que parecia un valle oculto debajo de una gran nube, Bill sentia una gran prisa por llegar a ese lugar, pero de pronto, el nauseabundo olor a excremento se hizo mas fuerte que nunca, y apenas y pudieron reaccionar, la fetidez les irritaba los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, se vieron rodeados por decenas de peludas y malolientes figuras, Bill intento sacar su varita, pero un hechizo aturdidor lo dejo fuera de combate.

Bill recupero al conciencia, y estaba en una habitación sin vidrios, y la luz del sol le daba directamente en la cara, y en su habitación habia un hombre calvo, de edad madura con el rostro completamente rasurado y una mirada de interrogación que parecia permanente

¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto Bill al sujeto con sobresalto

Usted no es quien deberia de preguntar eso señor, y por su asento me he de imaginar que es ritanico, ¿su nombre es?- pregunto el sujeto

William Weasley señor, ¿y usted quien es?- le pregunto Bill

Si, disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Sidartha Salidjamadyhivov, profesor de encantamientos y subdirector adjunto de el colegio Gandara de magia y hechiceria- le dijo el sujeto con benevolencia

¿Qué fue lo que nos ataco alla afuera?- le pregunto Bill

Es nuestra ultima defensa física antes de las defensas magicas en contra de los muggles, pero como es obvio que ustedes no son muggles es por que estan aquí-

¿Y mis acompañantes?- pregunto Bill

Estan recorriendo el colegio, y la vampireza esta encerrada en los calabozos, y respecto a eso, la directora tiene muchas preguntas para usted, pues no atinamos a comprender que hacian un grupo de magos en compañía de tal criatura, pero no me conteste a mi, vamos, que la directora lo espera- dijo el profesor Sidartha

Bill se levanto, y busco por todos lados sus botas

Disculpe profesor, ¿y mis botas?-

Se las daremos cuando salga de nuestro colegio, pues debe de saber que el colegio esta construido sobre una antigua zona magica conocida como el Sein-san-Sara, por lo que queda terminantemente prohibido el uso de zapatos, asi como el derramamiento de sangre o el uso de la violencia-

Solo bastaba decirme que no podia ponerlmelas, no me interesaba la historia de su vida- dijo Bill molesto

El profesor Sidartha parecio molestarse por las palabras de Bill y en todo el trayecto no le volvio a dirigir la palabra, sin embargo Bill quedo maravillado con la vista, pues salieron de lo que parecia ser los dormitorios, pues habia muchos chicos con un uniforme muy particular, pues todos utilizaban sencillas tunicas blancas con la pluma de un pavor real en el sombrero, la cual era por deducción de Bill como identificaban las casas del lugar, pues el color de las plumas eran amarillo, rojo, azul y verde, ademas que al var a lo lejos, descubrio que estaban dentro del valle, el cual era sumamente hermoso, pues parecia un gigantesco jardín co hermosos arboles frutales perfectamente cuidados, pavorreales y elefantes paseando libremente por ahi y un hermoso, frondoso y tranquilo rio cruzando el valle, al norte se veian los muros de un estadio de quidditch y a donde el se dirigia era una hermosa construcción dorada, parecia de oro puro, con miles de estatuas que parecian tener vida propia, el especataculo era maravilloso. Al entrar en la construcción, este tenia por lo menos viente pisos hacia arruba, y como las habitaciones, no habia puertas ni ventanas, y los niños se distraian al ver a Bill y al profesor Sidartha pasar por los pasillos.

Por fin llegaron a las puertas de la oficina del director, el profesor Sidartha toco tres veces a la puerta

Adelante- se escucho una dulce voz femenina del otro la enorme puerta

Profesora, he traido conmigo al británico que faltaba- dijo el profesor Sidartha

¡Hágalo pasar cuanto antes profesor, lo he estado esperando!- se escucho la voz

Ya escucho, adelante- dijo con frialdad el profesor Sidartha

Muchas gracias- le contesto Bill en el mismo tono y sin esperara mas, abrio la puerta, y se topo con una hermosa chica de su misma edad, sentada en posición de flor de loto con un hermoso cabello lacio y rubio hasta la cintura, con los ojos almendrados del mas hermoso café claro que Bill hubiera visto jamas, pero eso no era todo, pues ante su precencia Bill sentia una enorme senacion de paz y tranquilidad que emanaba directamente de la chica frente a sus ojos

Hola señor Weasley, llevo dias esperándolo- le dijo la chica con esa dulce y armoniosa voz

¿Me estaba esperando?- le pregunto Bill sorprendido

Asi es señor Weasley, Albus me envio una carta diciéndome que esperara su llegada y eso es lo que hecho desde entonces- le contesto la chica sonriente –pero antes que nada, yo se quien es usted, pero usted no sabe quien soy yo, pues deje presentarme, mi nombre es Indira Asoka Ibrahimonavilavid, vigésimo sexta reencarnación de Meira Hana, el buda del conocimiento mistico, y soy a partir de este momento, tu mas humilde servidora-

Pues gracias, eso creo- dijo Bill confundido

No tiene nada de que agradecer, yo soy quien tiene que agradecerle a usted el venir aquí, pero no se fije en mi edad, estoy completamente conciente de los alcanzes de mi poder, no en vano he recorrido veinticinco ciclos vitales para tener el conocimiento que tengo ahora, pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso señor, sino que Dumbeldore me ha encargado una misión vital para usted, o su hermano, pero sera Seira quien decida quien es el elegido-

¿Quién es Seira?- pregunto Bill -¿Qué hago aquí, ¿por qué la estoy escuchando, ¿y donde esta mi hermano?-

Primero, Seira es el primer Gayfel de la nomenclatura astral designado con el elemento del fuego, y en estos instantes se encuentra evaluándolo a usted y a su hermano, señor Weasley para decidir quien es el mago mejor preparado para ser su anfitrion, segundo, usted esta aquí por que asi lo decidimos el profesor Albus Dumbeldore y una servidora llegamos a esta conclusión tras enterarnos de su acercamiento con el grimorum de Anterus, del cual por cierto, el colegio Gandara posee el primer volumen de la colección y con mucho gusto nos complaceria que usted lo inspeccionara, con su experiencia, no dudamos que lo va a encontrar muy interesante, tercero, usted me esta prestando atención en primer lugar por cortesía y educación, y en segundo lugar por que esta hablando con la unica persona ademas de Albus Dumbeldore que es capaz de hacele frente al mago conocido como Lord Voldemort sin temer por su vida, y eso creo me hace digna de su respeto, y por ultimo, su hermano Charles se encuentra en estos momentos recorriendo los limites del colegio acompañado de la señorita Christine y el señor Chai-Cherpai, nuestro guardian de los terrenos y el encargado de controlar a la tribu de Yetis que protejen los limites de este santo lugar, ¿le quedo alguna duda?-

Pues yo creo que no- contesto Bill un poco apenado

Ahora, vamos a comer, me imagino que has de estar arto de comer las sobras de un vampiro- sonrio al directora

¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Bill

Yo tambien convivi al lado de un vampiro, en otra vida- sonrio la profesora Indira –Pero vamos a comer, la mente trabaja mejor con el estomago lleno y corazon contento-

El gran comedor del colegio Gandara era muy diferente al de Hogwarts, pues no habia mesas, todos convivian en una gran mesa rectangular en una gigantesca habitación, los alumnos se sentaban con los maestros, y la profesora Indira tomo asiento junto a unos pequeños chicos, por el otro lado de la mesa, estaban Charlie y Chivu, muy sonrientes entre los alumnos del colegio anfitrion, y la causa se debia a que un tipo con la apariencia de un yeti lampiño, que les contaba un chiste, se trataba de Chai-Cherpai.

Pero a mitad de la comida, cuando en la mesa aparecia el plato fuerte, las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y Bill, Charlie y Chivu casi se mueren de un infarto, pues Jorgunmander y ya una numerosa comitiva compuesta, por dos mortifagos, un troll (Umurkus), dos vampiros cubiertos de pies a cabeza con capas negras (que misteriosamente caminaban bajo la luz del sol) y un par de espectros con mala pinta, todos tenian nieve sobre sus capas, y Jorgunmander se veia igual de sonriente y desafiante, Bill y Charlie blandieron sus varitas, pero una chica detuvo a Charlie

No puedes, no puedes hacer ningun hechizo que lastime al prójimo- le dijo en voz baja

Y la directora y el resto de los alumnos y cuerpo docente parecian tomarlo con mucha calma, pues daba la apariencia que estaba mas preocupada por el plato fuerte que por la aparicion de un peligrosos asesino en el comedor de su colegio, pero en el otro bando, la inquietud no era menos, y sobre todo por el troll, que estaba furioso por la presencia de Bill en la misma habitación que el, y los vampiros se burlaban de el

¿Ya viste Umurkus, los pelirrojos se nos adelantaron- dijo uno de los vampiros encapuchados

¡No importar, yo aplastarlos con mis manos!- exclamo el troll golpeándose el pecho –¡Yo soy el gran Umurkus¡-

Callate Umurkus, todos sabemos eso- dijo Jorgunmander con desgano

Umurkus solo decia- gruño reprimido el troll

¡Bienvenidos sean viajeros!- dijo la directora levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose amablemente a los mortifagos -¡Jorgunmander, no es un placer volver a verte!-

Lo mismo diria si te conociera- dijo el asesino serpiente

Cierto, la ultima vez que me viste era calvo, anciano, y con una barba hasta los tobillos- sonrio la directora

¿Indira Asoka?- exclamo sorprendido Jorgunmamder –Esta vez la reencarnación si te hizo justicia, si no supiera que eres tu, hasta consideraria verte con lujuria-

Y mirate tu, no has cambiado nada, estas justamente como te recuerdo de la ultmia ocasión en que nos enfreentamos- dijo la directora sonriente y tanquila

Ya ves, las ventajas de la animación suspendida, pero ya dejemos la nostalgia, vengo a recuperar a mi gayfel y tambien por esos pelirrojos, ellos y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente-

Pues te voy a decir lo mismo que la ultima vez- sonrio la directora –"Vas a tener que seguir las reglas o voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas de aquí por favor"-

¿Y que te dice que voy a seguir tus reglas?- pregunto Jorgunmamder desafiante

Por que el hecho que sobre tu honorable trasero caigan por lo menos una de cada una de las maldiciones existentes no significa que quieras sobre tu existencia la maldición de un buda, que si mal no creo, es la ultima que te falta- le dijo la directora

Touche- sonrio Jorgunmander –Bueno, no me caeria mal un descanso, ¿pueden mis hombres compartir la mesa?-

Por supuesto, y ya sabes, siempre y cuando sigan las reglas, de lo contrario, tendran que sufrir las consecuencias, pero adelante, y disfruten de la comida- sonrio la directora

Bill y Charlie observaron horrorizados la escena, y Jorgunmamder se sento al lado de Bill, el cual aun no soltaba la varita

¿Qué tal pelirrojo?- le sonrio como si se tratara de un viejo amigo -¿Has tenido un viaje tan hermoso como el de nosotros,¿sabes, tuvimos que matar a una tribu de Yetis para poder llegar aquí-

Pero Bill trataba de esconder su nerviosismo y continuaba comiendo con aparentemente indiferente

¿Qué te sucede pelirrojo, ¿temes a que te mate?- le pregunto Jorgunmamder con supuesta inocencia –Pues no te preocupes, mientras estemos dentro de los terrenos del Gandara, tengo que comportarme como una dócil ovejita y aceptar que no puedo no tocarte un cabello, ¿qué ironico no?-

Del otro lado de la mesa, Charlie y Chivu miraban aterradas la escena, y mas como Bill no se deseperaba ante la presencia de la persona que habia jurado matarlos, y se preguntaba de que estaban hablando, pues Bill parecia decidir entrar a la charla

Si me permites confesarlo pelirrojo, cada vez que nos topamos y veo tus habilidades, me haces reconsiderar matarte, por que serias un buen aliado, tu y tu hermano no hacen mas que demostrarme que mis convicciones no estan erradas; la sangre pura es lo mejor y lo unico que existe- dijo Jorgunmander sirviéndose de la misma olla que Bill

Yo no estoy de acuerdo- gruño Bill –Conosco a una hija de muggles que tiene el potencial de convertirse en la mejor hechicera de su generación y el mismo Harry Potter tiene una parte muggle en su linaje-

¿En serio es lo que creen?- sonrio Jorgunmamder –Liliveth Evans no era hija de muggles como todo mundo cree, pero ese bastardo de Albus Dumbeldore les hizo creer a todo mundo que era asi, el niño que vivio tiene de muggle lo que yo tengo de piadoso e idulgente, y me da escalofrios pensar que en ves de Potter, yo pude haber sido su padre-

¿Qué quieres decir?- exclamo Bill

Es una vieja historia chico, sin embargo sera mejor que Albus Dumbeldore o su loco hermano te la cuenten, por que yo estoy hasta el copete de escucharla, aunque sea yo mismo quien la diga, sin embargo si estoy dispuesto a contarte el por que los grandes y poderosos Fabian y Gideon Prewett murieron a manos de los mortifagos mas leales y cercanos a el señor tenebroso-

Bill se tenso, pues parecia que a Jorgunmander le hacia mucha gracia burlarse de el en esa situación, y el asesino parecia notar del coraje de Bill

Pues bien, los poderosos hermanos Prewett sacrificaron su vida para proteger a su hermana menor, la buen Molly, ya que en sus entrañas me imagino que te llevaba a ti, pero en ese momento, una pitonisa del señor tenebroso habia vaticinado algo acerca de "que una segunda hembra del linaje mas inmaculado estaria a punto de nacer dentro de la casa de la comadreja", y no fue difícil rastrearla, pero esos entrometidos de los Prewett prefirieron apagar sus vidas para que siete vidas florecieran, pero no fue una lastima, lo unico que el señor tenebroso se lamento fue que tu no fueras esa hembra, sin embargo estuvo muy atento a tu madre durante todo ese tiempo-

¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- le pregunto Bill enfadado

Por que te quiero hacer enojar- le sonrio Jorgunmander –Pero aquí entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que voy a matarte a ti con la crueldad mas dolorosa e inimaginable que te puedas imaginar, voy a matar a tus hermanos, a tu padre, a tu madre y cuando todos esten fuera del camino, Ginevre va a ser para mi solo, y ella va a ser la madre de mi hijo-

Bill comenzo a reirse, como si las palabras de Jorgunmamder fueran el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado en su vida, lo que molesto al asesino serpiente

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia pelirrojo?- le pregunto enfadado

Pues escuchate, no puedo creer que tu mismo creas esas palabras, tu sabes que para lograrlo, tienes que matar a quien-tu-sabes, cosa que es imposible- sonrio Bill

Es un gran predicamento, pero nada, absolutamente nada es imposible pelirrojo, tu mas que nadie deberia de saberlo, hasta antes de conocerte, creia que era imposible que alguien se me pudiera escapar tres veces, ¿sabes, tu vida pone en duda mi credibildad como el mas terrible asesino del mundo mágico contemporáneo- dijo Jorgunmamder llevandose un ultimo bocado al paladar –Que tengas un buen provecho, y espero que podamos tener mas conversaciones como estas el tiempo que ambos estemos aquí-

Jorgunmander se levanto de la mesa y de inmediato fue seguido por sus seguidores, Charlie, Chivu y Bill eran los unicos realmente preocupados por la presencia del asesino serpiente, sin embargo al voltear a ver a su alrededor, los alumnos y el personal docente del colegio Gandara compartian los alimentos como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto del dia, Bill continuo recorriendo el colegio asombrado de la belleza del lugar, pues parecia un paisaje visualizado por el mas soñador de los artistas, y con un fondo con las altas montañas nevadas, el cuadro era de una hermosa fantasia, sin embargo era empañada por la presencia de Jorgunmander y sus seguidores, incluso Bill sabia que lo estaban siguiendo en todos sus movimientos, sin embargo eso no le quito visitar la biblioteca del colegio, la cual era de similares dimensiones y contenido a la de Hogwarts, y asi continuo su recorrido, pues en Gandara tenian todas las clases que habia en Hogwarts, con la excepción de un par adicionales: espiritismo karmico y desarrollo de las artes olvidadas.

Al atardecer, Bill se encontro a la profesora Indira sentada entre dos arboles de higo, meditando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, Bill se sento a su lado, pero al directora sintio de inmediato las dudas en el corazon de Bill

¿Te preguntas por que Jorgunmamder puede estar aquí tan campantemente y yo apenas y he movido un dedo?- le pregunto sin abrir los ojos

Pues creo tener una idea de por que el pude estar aquí, ya que esta es tierra consagrada e incluso un mago como el tiene que respetar las leyes de estos lugares- dijo Bill

¿Pero eso no es lo que te molesta?- le pregunto Indira

Lo que me molesta son las cosas que dijo- contesto Bill –Por que de ser ciertas sus palabras, la vida de mi familia corre peligro-

Pero el no tiene en cuenta que el niño que vivio esta cuidando a tu familia- dijo la profesora Indira

¿Pero no seria abusar de el, el ya tiene un destino que cumplir, yo y mi familia seriamos una carga para el- contesto Bill

Harry Potter esta mas ligado a tu familia que todo mundo cree, los vinculos que se han creado lo atan a ustedes asi como ustedes a el- dijo la profesora –Pero respecto a ser la carga para el, no lo son ni lo seran jamas, y Albus me pidio que les diera a ustedes las armas para enfrentarse a lo que viene-

¿Qué es lo que viene?- pregunto Bill

No lo sabemos, las estrellas dicen una cosa, pero con Lord Voldemort recorriendo el mundo, las estrellas no son de mucha ayuda, por que sabemos que el quiere es vencer a la muerte, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo?-

No comprendo- murmuro Bill

La muerte es inevitable, no hay metodo alguno para evitarla o deshacerla, y es una parte esencial de la vida de todo los seres obre la faz de la tierra, sin embargo existen metodos para engañarla, y hasta hace unos dias, creiamos que Voldemort estaba decidido a engañarla convertirse en un dios, pues es la manera mas cercana a la inmortalidad segura que existe, pero los eventos de la batalla de Cracovia nos hacen pensar que el ser un dios es lo ultimo que tenia en mente, por lo que estamos como al principio, no sabemos absolutamente nada- termino la profesora con una amarga sonrisa

¿Y que podemos hacer?- pregunto Bill

Contrario a nuestros principios, todos los miembros de la orden del fénix estamos de acuerdo en que necesitamos de un ejercito capaz de contenerlo, contraatacarlo y nulificarlo de una vez por todas, y por desgracia, debemos de fundar todas nuestras esperanzas en las habilidades de Harry Potter- dijo la profesora Indira –Sin embargo, asi como Voldemort tiene aliados poderosos, este niño debe de contar con sus propios aliados, y tu te deberas de contar entre los mas cercanos-

La profesora Indira dio por terminada la platica en esoso momentos, pues abrio los ojos y le sonrio indulgentemente a Bill, este comprendio y se retiro, dejando sola a la profesora entre las dos higueras.

Pero Bill tenia mas dudas que nunca, pues los aliados de Jorgunmander recorrian el lugar con toda la tranquilidad, y convivian en paz con los alumnos del colegio Gandara, era algo inverosímil, pero tambien era bizarro ver a Jorgunmander y a la directora del colegio charlando como si fueran viejos amigos de mucho tiempo.

Bill pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, buscando el tomo de la biblia de Anterus que la profesora Indira presumia tener, pero siempre tenia que abortar su búsqueda ante la proximidad de aliados de Jorgunmander, mientras Charlie y Chivu parecian estar ajenos al conflicto que se vivia y ambos disfrutaban de un hermoso idilio romántico enmarcado en la belleza del colegio Gandara.

Pero lo mas horrible para Bill era ver como los mortifagos podian expresar tanta paz, aunque sin duda eso no reflejaba el sentir de sus corazones, y cuando la noche llego, Bill se escabullo hasta la mazmorra donde tenian a Micaela, la cual se levanto de su ferretro con su talante palido

¿Qué diablos sucedió?- pregunto desconcertada

Pues llegamos a nuestro destino- le contesto Bill –pero eso no es todo, Jorgunmander esta aquí-

Micaela enmudecio y su rostro se lleno de furia

¡Lo voy a matar, el asesino de mi señor va a morir!- exclamo a fueriosa

No puedes, aqui en este lugar no se permite el uso de la violencia para resolver los problemas, estamos en un Panteón mágico, no hay necesidad de decirte mas, ¿cierto?-

Micaela ahogo de inmediato su furia y asintió con resignación

¿Y por que no nos hemos ido?- le pregunto Micaela

Por que a Charlie y a mi nos estan evaluando- contesto Bill

¿Evaluando?- exclamo Micaela -¿De que estas hablando?-

No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que hay un gayfel hbitando esta zona- explico Bill –Y vamos a tener que llevarlo a Hogwarts-

¿Y que va a suceder con el juramento que le hicieron al gran emperador?- pregunto Micaela decepcionada

No te preocupes, ellas van a morir, Charlie y yo vamos a ejecutarlas, pero hay cosas mas peligrosas, por ejemplo, hay dos vampiros acompañando a Jorgunmamder-

Lightwalker y Nightslasher- murmuro Micaela

¿Disculpa?- pregunto Bill desconcertado

Ellos eran, o son caminantes diurnos que estaban al servicio del gran emperador- dijo Micaela -Pero no me explico por que siguen a ese maldito asesino-

¿Tu no te explicas eso?- exclamo Bill –Yo no comprendo por que comparti la mesa con ese idiota, y me hablo como si fuera mi mejor amigo en la vida-

¿Estamos en un panteón?- pregunto Micaela

Eso creo-

Pues tanto el como nosotros no podemos hacer absolutamente nada-

Ambos guardaron silencio, pues aparecio Chivu asomándose por la puerta

Oye Bill, la profesora Indira quiere hablar contigo, tu hermano ya esta con ella- le dijo la chica

Gracias, ahora mismo voy- dijo Bill

Bill salio a los pasillos, yuna vez noto que era algo inusual, ya que se sentia una paz contagiosa en todo el lugar, y anduvo por los pasillos hasta la oficina de la directora

Adelante- se escucho la voz de esta desde el otro lado de la puerta, Bill entro y casi se cae de espaldas al ver que Charlie, la directora Indira y Jorgunmander compartian un jarra de te como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida

Adelante William, la platica es interesante- le dijo la profesora Indira –Jorgunmander nos contaba un chiste buenísimo acerca de un troll, un leperchaun y una bruja que entraban a un bar, pero me temo que sera para otra ocacion, pues solo faltabas tu para iniciar esta junta-

Bill tomo lugar del otro lado del escritorio justo frente a Jorgunmander, como si ambos se vigilaran

Bueno señores, las cosas son asi, algun chico se asusto con su visita y envio una carta a sus padres, los cuales, como padres responsables, avisaron al ministerio de magia del Tibet, de la India y de China, por lo que mañana a medio dia, vamos a estar llenos de aurores a diestra y siniestra que con tal de atrapar al buen Scott, por lo que yo no quiero que en este panteón se derrame una sola gota de sangre, inocente o no, asi que voy a pedírselos de buena manera, pues tanto tu Jorgunmander, como ustedes, señores Weasley, van a tener que regresar por donde vinieron antes del amanecer, y me van a hacer el favor de llevarse a todos sus acompañantes, y si quieren matarse, háganlo lejos de mi escuela- dijo la direcitora Indira sin que la amabilidad abandonara su carácter, o su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro

Bueno Indira, yo me voy si me das lo que quiero- sonrio con cínica amabilidad

Pues vas a tener que hablar con Albus Dumbeldore respecto a ese detalle, pues el gayfel Saira Libra esta a su cuidado, y si no me crees, revisa el lugar, pero tienes que hacerlo antes de que lleguen los aurores- le dijo la profesora Indira

Pues no tengo otra opcion que creerte- dijo Jorgunmander molesto –parece que estoy maldito, esta bien, me ire, pero no sin que ofrescas un banquete en mi honor, digo, no todos los dias el mago tenebroso mas cruel del mundo visita un colegio-

¿Lord Voldemort nos esta visitando?- pregunto la profesora Indira asombrada

¿Te crees muy graciosa?- pregunto Jorgunmander fulminandola con al mirada

Pues haber renacido y experimentado veinticinco veces no pasan en valde Scott, y en ese tiempo he aprendido un sutil toque de buen humor- le dijo la profesora Indira

Yo preferiria que no me llamaras por ese nombre, ya ves que me trae malos recuerdos- dijo Jorgunmamder y luego volteo a ver a Bill y a Charlie –Y ustedes, dicen una sola palabra de lo que han escuchado, y cuando los mate, los voy a colgar de un arbol agarrandolos de los testículos-

Y para ustedes es lo mismo señores Weasley, si no quieren tener problemas con los auores les sugiero que se vayan cuanto antes, y no es por ustedes, sino por la vampireza que traen consigo-

Jorgunmamder dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras y sonrio siniestramente, esa sonrisa que Bill y Charlie conocían muy bien, pero esa sonrisa tambien fue notada por la directora que de inmediato le sonrio indulgentemente a los pelirrojos

Jorgunmander, ¿podrias hacerme un favor?- pregunto con fingida inocencia

¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso?- pregunto Jorgunmander

¡El hecho de que he respetado tu deshonrable trasero tantas veces, y seamos sinceros, tanto no eres rival para mi, como solo serias una molestia para Dumbeldore o Voldemort!- le dijo la profesora Indira

Tu si que sabes como golpear el ego de una persona- le reprocho Jorgunmander –Y no te he pateado el trasero por que hasta yo se que no debo de derramar sangre en un panteón, esta bien, ¿qué quieres?-

Pues que me prometas que no vas a tocarle un solo cabello a los Weasley y sus acompañantes- dijo la directora

Por que pides cosas imposibles- reprocho Jorgunmander

No hay cosas imposibles, además, que te cuesta, me lo vas a deber, después de todo, te voy a brindar un banquete en tu honor, ¿no crees que es justo?- pregunto la directora del colegio Gandara

Duro , pero justo, pero solo te prometo que no les voy a tocar un solo cabello mientras esten en este lugar, y no se te vaya a olvidar mi banquete- dijo el asesino y un poco molesto, salio de la oficina

¿Ven?- dijo la directora volteando a ver a Charlie y a Bill –A estos sujetos hay que halagarlos para que crean que son lo mas importante del mundo, siempre ha sido asi-

¿Para eso nos mandaste llamar?- pregunto Charlie

No, de ninguna manera, Jorgunmander debio seguir a alguno de ustedes hasta aquí, y ahora que nos libramos de el, vamos a nuestro asunto, y es que Albus me escribio para que yo les entregara a Seira Libra, un gayfel poderosísimo, para que lo lleven a Hogwarts bajo su protección, pero antes de entregarles semejante poder, debo de saber, ¿son capaces de resisitir la tentación de utilizar tal poder y no usarlo para beneficios personales?-

Por supuesto que no- contesto Bill, pero Charlie no contesto

¿Qué pasa Charles?- pregunto la directora

Que yo no estoy tan seguro- contesto este

¿Me puedes decir por que?- le pregunto la directora

Por que si con las habilidades de este ser puediera proteger a mi familia lo haria, se que es muy egoísta este pensamiento, pero es mi manera de pensar- explico Charlie

En parte es egoísta, pero no se te puede culpar de querer a tu familia y buscar su bienestar, pero tus palabras me demustran que no utilizarias ese gran poder para conquistar el mundo, por que en tu corazon no hay ni un solo gramo de maldad no ambicion, a diferencia tuya William-

Bill y Charlie dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y se voltearon a ver mutuamente

¿Me puedes explicar eso?- pregunto Bill ceñudo

No me refiero a que tu seas completamente malvado, sino que no eres sincero, pues tu búsqueda en esta misión aunque la mantengas o mejor dicho la trates de mantener en secreto, si no adecuas tus prioridades, va a fracasar, y te va a arrastrar consigo a un lugar insospechado- le explico la profesora Indira –Asi que aun estas a tiempo de rectificar el camino William, y te digo esto, por que ustedes son soldados de primera linea en una cruel guerra que todavía no ve sus dias mas oscuros, pero cuando eso suceda, cada bando va a tener que contar con sus soldados, y que estos tengan sus prioridades bien definidas, pero eso ya lo tendran que ver ustedes mas adelante, por que ambos son excelentes candidatos a convertirse en portadores de Saira Libra, asi que mi deber es enseñarles como invocarlo y someterlo-

¿No le acabas de decir a Jorgunmander que se lo habias enviado al profesor Dumbeldore?- pregunto Bill

Fue una pequeña mentirilla blanca que no va a dañar a nadie- sonrio la directora -ahora lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente ...

De regreso a Grimunald Place, las pruebas de Moody sobre Harry han terminado, dejando a ese exhausto, sin embargo, todavía faltaba una antes de la cena: la habilidad para el duelo, asi que Harry y Moody estaban frente a frente, con las varitas en mano, Harry intentaba no mirar ese ojo mágico y concentrarse en el inminente cruce de hechizos que tenia frente a el, pero la cara de Moody era de total concentración

¿Listo?- le pregunto

Harry asintió y el lanzamiento de hechizos a diestra y siniestra por ambas partes comenzo

Desde el quicio de la puerta, Ginny observaba silenciosamente toa la preparación de Harry, y en ese momento, se enterraba las uñas en las palmas de la mano de los nervios, pues frnete a sus ojos, Harry y Moody se batian como solo lo habia visto entre Bill y Charlie, o quiza mucho mas, pues tanto Harry como Moody eran mucho muy buenos, y Ginny se preguntaba donde y cuando Harry habia adquirido esas habilidades tan espectaculares, pues por lo menos durante los primeros choques, se midio al tu por tu con Moody, hasta que este comenzo a utilizar todo el poder de su experiencia y con un simple hechizo aturdidor dejo fuera de combate a Harry

Muy buenos recursos Potter- gruño ayudándolo a levantarse –Muy impresionante para un chico de tu edad, sin embargo cometes los mismos errores que mucha otra gente: me quieres acabar en las primeras de cambio, cuando lo que debiste hacer era estudiar mis movimientos en la batalla, cosa que yo hice, pues ya estoy algo oxidado como para entrar al intercambio de hechizos como un jovenzuelo-

Pero usted todavía es muy fuerte- dijo Harry

Ya no soy lo que solia ser- gruño Moody –la edad pesa, ademas, creo que solo falta que me apliquen un Avada Kadevra para haber recibido todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber, ademas, perdi algo de credibilidad cuando Pettegrew, Chourch y Bloodmary me secuestraron hace dos años-

¿No habian sido solo colagusano y Barty Chourch?- pregunto sorprendido Harry

Eso es lo que yo crei en un principio, pero luego recapacite y me di cuenta de que hubo una tercera presencia en ese lugar ese dia, Chourch y Pettegrew , modestia aparte, no son rivales para mi, pero esa mujer los ayudo desde las sombras, lo se, por que de otra forma no hubiera sido asi- dijo Moody como si lo meditara –ahora, creo que hemos terminado por hoy, descansa y te recomiendo que cenes, desayunes y almuerzes bien, pues mañana nos espera una larga jornada-

Harry vio el reloj y noto que aun no era la hora de la cena, faltaba mas o menos una hora, pero se topo sin querer con Ginny a la salida de la habitación

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto friamente

Pues viéndolos, no hay nada mas inetresante que hacer aquí- le dijo Ginny con la misma frialdad- y por cierto, en vez del hechizo "piernas de gelatina", le hubieras lanzado un "mocomurcielago", Mooody no se lo hubiera esperado nunca-

¿Ahora hasta tu me vas a dar consejos?- le pregunto Harry

Pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer- sonrio Ginny desafiante

¿Qué no tienes pisos que fregar?- le pregunto Harry

Por tus palabras Harry, cualquiera podia deducir que no quieres estar conmigo- dijo Ginny con teatral gesto de tristesa –pero esta bien, que te diviertas con Kreacher o con mi mama-

No, no es eso- dijo Harry vacilante

Pues con tu actitud me estas demostrando eso- le dijo Ginny con reproche

Es que es algo complicado- dijo Harry

¿Qué tiene de complicado que con tu actitud nos trates de proteger alejándonos de tu lado?- le pregunto Ginny muy suspicaz

Harry abrio los ojos sorprendido

¿Cómo...?-

¿Cómo lo se?- pregunto Ginny, una sonrisa reaparecio en su rostro –En otro tiempo yo habria hecho lo mismo que tu Harry, pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y los problemas es mejor resolverlos entre varios que cargar tu solo con todo, todas las noches, Hermione, Ron y yo te hemos estado esperando para que tuvieras alguien con quien hablar, pero tu desaparecias y no te encontrábamos hasta el dia siguiente, Hermione quiso presionarte, pero Ron le dijo que necesitabas estar a solas, después de los de Sirius, pero cada vez te distanciaste mas de ellos, y ellos no compendieron por que el de tu decisión de alejarte, pero yo si, pero al igual que ellos no logro comprender por que tu cambio de actitud-

Harry seguia sorpendido por las palabras de Ginny, y fue como si el hecho de que la mas pequeña de los Weasley resultara a la vez tan madura para enfrentarlo al igual que tierna, para no hecerlo sentir mal

¿Esto era a lo que se referia Ron?- pregunto Harry como si pensara en voz alta sonriendo

¿por qué?- pregunto Ginny

El me dijo una vez que usualmente tu nuca te callabas, pero cuando te conoci, no decias ni una sola palabra- sonrio Harry al ver que las mejillas de Harry se tornaron del mismo color que el de un tomate

Es que yo...en ese tiempo, pues..- balbuceo Ginny apenadísima

Pero este tiempo que te he observado, me di cuenta de muchas cosas- le dijo Harry sonriente

¡Perfecto, no contento con verme en el baño de los prefectos, ahora me espias, ¿sabes Harry, eres raro- le dijo Ginny bromeando

Es que ahora es inevitable no darme cuenta, a donde volteo estas tu, es mas, yo soy quien deberia de sentirse acosado por ti- le dijo Harry

No seas ridículo, ¿qué voy a ahacer yo acosando a una celebridad como tu, ¿por quien me tomas?- dijo Ginny molesta en son de broma tambien –pero eso es lo que te molesta, y tu no quieres aceptarlo, te sientes observado por todo mundo, y tienes que probarte para probarles a ellos quien eres-

¿Por que sabes tanto de mi?- le pregunto Harry –Es como si me leyeras la mente-

Desde que estuvimos en la colina de las hadas, fue como si me conectara a ti de una manera distinta, por que se cuando estas triste, feliz o enojado, o cuando te hieren, no siento el dolor, pero es algo raro, le he querido preguntar al profesor Dumbeldore por que, pero no se si me da miedo, o no quiero dejar de sentir lo que tu sientes- dijo Ginny un poco apenada, pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Harry, pero este sintio de nuevo el estomago lleno de plomo, una sensación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, por que de inmediato sentia que el cuerpo se le tensaba del nerviosismo

¿Ento...entonces recuerdas lo que paso en la colina de las hadas?- balbuceo Harry nervioso

No completamente, por mas que hago memoria, siento que falta una parte, una conversación entre tu y yo- dijo Ginny

¡Ginny, Harry, vengan a cenar ahora que esta caliente!- interrumpió la voz de la señora Weasley desde la cocina

¡Ya vamos mama!- exclamo Harry en el odio de Harry, casi dejándolo sordo –disculpa-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, pero Harry noto un extraño ruido cuando salieron de la habitación, pues se escuchaba como si algo se arrastrara rapidamente en el piso, sin embargo no le presto mas atención y salio siguiendo a Ginny, y cuando llegaron a la cocina, en la mesa estaba el profesor Lupin en una esquina leyendo algun libro, el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley a un lado de la estufa moviendo personalmente el contenido de una gran olla, y por la cantidad, pareciera que habia hecho comida para un pequeño ejercito

¡Hola papi!- sorio Ginny abrazando y besando a su padre, que no podia ocultar el gusto de tener a su hija entre sus brazos

¿Cómo ha estado tu dia pequeña?- le pregunto

Duro, pero no tanto como el tuyo, ¿vedad?- dijo Ginny

Si pequeña, otro dia como el de hoy y creo ue considerare muy seriamente la jubilacdion, imaginate, veinticuatro redadas, ¡veinticuatro, pero el ministerio aun no puede conseguir ordenes de cateo para las casa de los que sabemos que son mortifagos, todos estan solicitaron amparos durante el verano y...-

Ya Arthur nos vas a arruinar la cena- interrumpio la señora Weasley –Ven Harry, coman rapido, por que vamos a ocupar la cocina justo después-

¿Una junta de la orden?- pregunto Ginny

Si, y no hablemos nada mas de ello- dijo la señora Weasley sirviendo con su arita un suculento puchero de col

Respecto a eso Molly, creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo el profesor Lupin cerrando su lectura y Harry reconoio el libro; era el diario de Sirius –Hemos tenido un harla con el profesor Dumbeldore y el mismo quiere que Harry este de ahora en adelante las juntas de la orden mientras este en esta casa-

¡Pero!-

No podemos discutir Molly- dijo el señor Weasley adelantándose a la regañina de su mujer

Arthur, todavía es un niño- gruño la señora Wasley

Si Molly, pero yo estoy con Albus, y creo Que Harry esta hecho de una madera diferente del resto- dijo el señor Weasley

La señora Weasley se mordio el labio inferior, como si con ello reprimiera toda la furia que guardaba, pero Ginny veia de una forma distinta a su papa, como si estuviera descubriendo en el a otra persona, pero no pudo preguntarle, pues el profesor Lupin se acerco a el y le extendio el brazo para que tomara el diario

Ya es totalmente tuyo Harry, pero parece que el sirius que habita en el diario esta muy molesto por que los has olvidado, asi que te recomendaría que no lo abrieras en un par de dias, espera a navidad y quiza el espiritu de la temporada lo ablande un poco- le dijo el profesor Lupin bromeando –pero hay una cosa que tengo que advertirte y es que conozco demasiado bien a Sirius, y aunque este solo sea un recuerdo atrapado en paginas de papel, no significa que no deje de ser Sirius, por lo que te recomiendo que lo manejes con cautela y hagas preguntas solo de las cuales estas preparado a recibir una respuesta-

Lo dice como si Sirius hubiere sido igual que Ton Ryddle- dijo Harry con despecho

De ninguna manera Harry, solo que algunas de sus palabras se pueden malinterpretar, eso es todo- dijo un recien aparecido Albus Dumbeldore –Buenas noches Harry, Molly, Arthur, Ginevere y Remus, por lo visto soy el primero en llegar, ¿no seria una molestia tener un palto de ese delicioso puchero, desde que lo oli en la sala, la boca se me convirtió en un océano-

Claro Albus- dijo la señora Weasley friamente

Por cierto,¿ y la profesora Delacour?- pregunto Dumbeldore

No se ha sentido bien el dia de hoy- dijo la señora Weasley con la misma frildad

Se que va a ser muy descortes, pero su presencia en esta junta es prioritariamente importante ante todos los temas- dijo el profesor mientras se echaba la barba al hombro para comer su puchero

Yo ire profesor- dijo Ginny y de inmediato salio de la cocina

Harry cenaba intentando mostrarse indiferente ante la presencia del director Dumbeldore, pero nueamente era un conflicto de emociones en su interior, pues queria preguntarle demasiadas cosas, pero a la ez ueria demostrarle que no era necesaria su ayuda para que el las descubriera

La puerta de la cocina se abrio, y por ella paso primero Ginny, la cual no sonreia, y después una Fleur qa la que Harry no habia visto nunca, pues la tunica se le abultaba en el vientre, como si estuviera..., no ,no podía ser, pero por la cara de asombro de los señores Weasley, era obvio mas que obvio: Fleur llevaba una criatura dentro de ella.


	43. Una noche llena de revelaciones

**CAPITULO CUARENTA Y TRES**

**UNA NOCHE LLENA DE REVELACIONES**

Harry volteo a ver al profesor Dumbeldore, y el, a diferencia de los presentes, sonreia lleno de alegria al ver a Fleur, pero esta parecia tener un gesto de no haberlo pasado precisamente muy bien

-Avoi Merci Messiu Dumbeldog, ¿en que puedo segvigle?- pregunto con su melodiosa voz, aunque se escuchaba muy cansada

-Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos señorita, pero ahora necesito escucharlo de tus propios labios, ¿ el hijo que esperas es de Bill?- pregunto el profesor Dumbeldore sonriente

Fleur no espero tal pregunta y dudo unos instantes en su respuesta, pero tanto los señores Weasley y Harry estaban mas que soprendidos

-Oui- contesto Fleur- mi petite es hijo mio y de Bill-

-¿Entonces voy a ser abuelo?- pregunto el señor Weasley emocionado

Fleur asintió y el señor Weasley la abrazo cariñosamente y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, e iba a abrazar a su esposa, cuando vio que el gesto de esta aun se mantenia indefinido, por lo que se contuvo

-¿Tu ya lo sabias Ginny?- pregunto la señora Weasley con un hilo de voz

Ginny asintió, temerosa de la reaccion de su madre, Harry tambien estaba atento a la reaccion de la señora Weasley, pues era rao verla sin una expresión en su rostro, justo como en ese momento

-Entonces, nacera a mediados de abril, ¿no es asi?- pregunto el profesor Dumbeldore

-oui- contesto Fleur, pero comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-Bueno, primero, tengo que felicitarla profesora Delacour, y segundo, ¿me podrias decir cuantos meses llevas embarazada?- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore, y su actitud era mas bien parecida a la de un encuestador de rutinario

-cuatgo meses pgofesog- contesto Fleur

-Comprendo, bien, el ministerio de magia me obliga como director de Hogwarts hacer un llamado a el profesorado cuando este se vea necesitado de una licencia, asi que profesora Delacour, tengo que decirte que posees una licencia que se puede hacer efectiva desde el momento que tu lo decidas, pero tienes que decirme con anticipación para poder conseguir un profesor suplente-

-Bonsuar pgofesog, es usted muy amable, pego solo pienso tomag un pag de semanas después de que mi hijo nazca, me siento muy compgometida con mis alumnos, pgometi enzeñagles a como defendegse y es lo que voy a haceg, aunque he estado pensando en que podgia necesitag un poco de ayuda, quiza de un asistente, pego cgeo que lo eligigue de los mismos alumnos, pog que me siento completamente capaz de llevag la clase – dijo Fleur, pero parecia un poco molesta, pues el rubor habia coloreado sus mejillas

-Eso es una excelente noticia profesora –sonrio Dumbeldore –en estos dias me es muy difícil encontrar buenos maestro de defensa contra las artes osciras, bueno, eso era una formailidad, ahora, si nos disculpas Ginevere, te voy a pedir que salgas de la cocina, y espero que hayas cenado, por que la junta va a durar-

-¡Pero si no ha llegado nadie!- refuto Ginny

Pero sus palabras fueron contradecidas, pues la puerta se abrio y en tropel aparecieron varios miembros de la orden del fénix hicieron su aparicion, como si las palabras de Ginny hubieran sido una señal para entrar, ahí estaban Ojoloco Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shakelbot, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher y varios magos que el no conocia, pero era obvio que eran nuevos miembros de la orden, entre ellos, Ginny salio molesta, incluso cuando Tonks la saludo, Ginny le regreso una especie de bufido, sin embargo nadie precio notar que la mascota de Ginny se escondia debajo de la estufa, pero cuando el profesor Snape entro, la puerta se cerro, y la señora Weasley aplico un hechizo que sello la habitacion completamente, Harry lo sintio, pues sus oidos se le taparon.

Pero Ginny decidio aprovechar la situación y rapidamente corrio hasta la sala de estar, y con el fuego de una vela cercana, encendio la chimenea lo mas aprisa que pudo, y una vez que el fuego estuvo a su consideración lo bastante crepitante, saco de la bolsa delantera de su pantalon un saquito con extraños polvos de color naranja y los arrrojo al fuego

-¡Numero 23 de Andine Capital!- dijo Ginny y se inclino para meter la cabeza entre las llamas, y como ya estaba acostumbrada al efecto que cauzaba el comuncarse entre chimeneas, casi no se mareo, y saco la cabeza en una casa decorada armoniosamente, y sentada frente a un sillon, inmersa entre meros de pergaminos, se encontraba Cadica redactando su tarea de historia de la magia

-¡Hola!- le sonrio Ginny, y su amiga pego un brinco del susto

-Hola- le sonrio Cadica nerviosamente levantándose del suelo

-¿Ya comenzaste con la tarea?- le pregunto Ginny

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto sarcástica –ademas tengo que aprender un hechizo para quitarle un maleficio a una chica que no es santo de mi adoración-

-¿entonces si te lo estas aprendiendo?- pregunto Ginny con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto que me lo estoy aprendiendo, que no es obvio, ademas, ni tu, ni Vivis me dejarian en paz, ¿por qué estas llamando para recordármelo?-

-Eso es ofensivo Cadica, ¿qué una amiga no puede llamar a una de sus mejores amigas para preguntar como esta?- pregunto Ginny ceñuda

-Pues solo me faltabas tu por llamarme, Neftis me llamo para ofrecerme su ayuda para memorizar el maleficio y Vivis tambien llamo para darme la dirección de la casa de Chang- dijo Cadica apesadumbrada

-Si, son un caso- murmuro Ginny –en fin, ¿cómo vas con el contra maleficio?-

Cadica fulmino a Ginny con la mirada

-Yo solo decia- murmuro Ginny –Lo que pasa es que estoy aburrida, estoy encerrada en este lugar, soy una esclava, lo unico interesante es ver a Harry practicar-

Entonces una sonrisa de picardia aparecio en el rostro de Cadica

-¿Esta encerrada con Harry Potter?- pregunto picaramente

El rostro de Ginny de inmediato se volvio colorado

-Y por el color de tus cachetes, me dice que estas planeando algo muy perverso señorita Weasley- sonrio Cadica

-Te estas imaginando cosas- murmuro Ginny

-¡Luna Lovegood imagina cosas, Yo no imagino cosas Weasley, solo veo hechos- continuo sonriendo picaramente –y tu no te preocupes Ginny, yo voy a memorizar ese contra maleficio, tu solo preocupate por tener una buena caza, cazadora-

Ginny saco la cabeza de la chimenea tan sonrojada que ella misma sentia el rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Inmadura!- exclamo Ginny y renegando subio a su habitacion, pues al ver los deberes de Cadica, recordo que ella tambien tenia que hacer esa redacción de historia de la magia, pero una parte de ella se preguntaba de que estarian hablando en la reunion de la orden, pero al salir de la habitación donde estaba la chimenea, escucho un extraño ruido, como si algo se alejara a toda prisa arrastrándose, y no le dio mas importancia, pues sin duda se trataba de Kreacher.

Dentro de la cocina, todos los miembros de la orden del fénix tomaban su lugar alrededor de la mesa rectangular de la habitación, Harry se sento frente a Dumbeldore, y no pudo dejar de notar que McGonogall se sentaba a su derecha y Snape lo hacia a su izquierda, casi frente a el, y de vez en cuando ambos se lanzaban miradas de reciproca frialdad, sin embargo, Dumbeldore hizo aparecer una lista, Harry noto que faltaba Hagrid y por lo que habia escuchado, tambien Bill y Charlie, pero la voz de Dumbeldore lleno toda la habitacion e inevitablemente tuvo que prestar atención

-Muy bien, la primera orden del dia es nuevamente la cuestion de las nuevas afiliaciones, tenemos en lista de espera a los gemelos Weasley, al señor Morouel Martelline y a las señoritas Stepford-Cukcosh, asi que espero su voto en mi sombrero al final de la reunion, nuestro segundo punto es darle la bienvenida a la orden a Harry y...-

Dumbeldore tuvo que interrumpir su discurso, pues varios miembros, o mejor dicho casi todos los miembros de la orden aplaudieron tales palabras, solo dos no parecieron estar de acuerdo: una era la señora Weasley y el otro era el profesor Snape

-...bueno, Harry, es necesario que sepas que la orden del fénix es una organización ultra secreta dedicada a combatir a los magos tenebrosos que pongan en riesgo la seguridad de los mundos que conviven en este aglutinado mundo, y siempre hemos tratado de actuar en el máximo secreto posible, y mas ahora que nos enfrentamos a un mago con el poder y los alcances de Lord Voldemort, pero si por algo esta orden siempre se ha mantenido es debido a que no hay enemigo invensible, y la union y el apoyo nos hace fuertes frente a el, y gracias a la intervención tuya en los pasados meses en las crisis que se susitaron, nos has demostrado que eres un digno integrante de nuestra organización, sin embargo antes de terminar con el protocolo, necesito hacerte un par de pruebas, por que te aseguro que de su resultado van a depender muchas cosas en el pasado-

-¡Yo me opongo Albus!- exclamo la señora Weasley –Se que todos votaron a favor de que Harry, pero que presente esta prueba significa que tu no confias en el-

-No Molly, todo lo contrario, pues es necsario que Harry confie primero en si mismo para que pueda confiar en nosotros- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore –Por que nosotros nunca hemos dejado de confiar en el-

Harry no sabia que decir, pues aunque trataban de disimularlo, todas las miradas de los miembros de la orden se dirigían a el

-¿En que consiste la prueba?- pregunto Harry con todo su valor

-Tu examen final de occlumancia Harry- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore con tranqulidad

Harry se temio hacer la siguiente pregunta, pues de entrada ya sabia la respuesta

-¿Y quien me lo va a aplicar?-

-Yo mismo Potter- dijo Snape con una horrible sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro –Y ahora mismo y en este lugar, asi que preparate-

-No es justo- exclamo Harry

-Un psicomancer como el señor tenebroso no te va a avisar cuando va a torturarte- dijo Snape con frialdad

-Severus, el profesor Snape tiene toda la razon Harry – señalo el profesor Lupin

Harry se levanto en su lugar y se topo con la vista del profesor Snape detrás de su grasienta cortina de cabello, antes de iniciar, volteo de reojo, y se topo con un gato blanco falsamente acurrucado ahora sobre una e las alacenas cercanas a la mesa, con los ojos atentos en la escena

-¿Listo Potter?- pregunto Snape

Harry solo asintió, pero metio su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, donde tenia la varita y la apreto con sus dedos

-"!Legeremens¡- pronuncio Snape sopresivamente, y Harry sintio como si lo golpearan en la cabeza con un martillo, sin embargo, después de la sorpresa inicial, Harry se preparo para contener el avanze de Snape, sin embargo el ataque habia logrado abrir sus defensas, pero a diferencias de las primeras veces, las imágenes no pasaban como en camara rapida, pues ahora era a la inversa, era un solo recuerdo moviéndose a una velocidad secuencial mucho muy lenta, pero era un recuerdo brutal, ante sus ojos veia morir a Cedric Digory, lo veia recibir la maldición asesina en camara lenta, como en sus ojos se extinguia la chispa de vida, se doblaba sobre sus talones y caia a el suelo, esa imagen era de crueldad pura, como si Snape no supiera lo que significaba ese recuerdo en su cabeza, y se enfado, el enojo lo hizo reaccionar y lo regreso a la realidad: Snape estaba dentro de su cabeza, y ahora era tiempo de contraatacar.

Tomo su varita e instintivamente penso en el hechizo para leer la mente, y aprovecho que Snape tenia las defensas bajas y entro a los recuerdos de Snape, y fue algo raro visitar ese lugar, pues era totalmente oscuro, un aura deprimente se impregnaba incluso en Harry, pero era igual que en su mente, un solo recuerdo, corriendo en camara lenta, una escena muy bizarra y violenta, llena de sangre por todos lados, hay una figura encapuchada de negro, con una mascara blanca, soteniendo en sus brazos a una mujer, completamente bañada en sangre, hay sangre por todos lados, las manos, la capa, incluso la mascara estaba llena de sangre, no comprendia que diablos sucedia, pero ademas de la grotesca escena, se sentia dolor, furia y deseperacion en el ambiente, algo que poco a poco contagiaba a Harry

-"Sal de aquí"- escucho Harry con una voz familiar y no tuvo otra que obedecer y sin saber muy bien como, pero solo con pensarlo regreso a su propia mente, donde Snape continuaba en el recuerdo de la muerte de Cedric Digory tratando de penetrar por otro lado, no se habia dado cuenta de la ausencia y el regreso de Harry, pero este comprendio algo y tenia que obligar a Snape a salir, y recordo un hecho que les daba a los dos algo en comun, y la escena cambio drásticamente, era su pasado en el colegio, Dudley era el cerdo con peluca rodeado de lamebotas riéndose da Harry, el cual no tenia mas de siete años, un chcio con apariencia de jirafa sujetaba a Harry mientras Dudley le pintaba en la camisa un mensaje "Potter es retrasado", mientras todos los que lo rodeaban se reian a carcajada suelta, y fue cuando Snape corto la conexión.

Tanto Harry como Snape sudaban a rios, y resoplaban por la boca, Snape miraba con autentico odio a Harry, pero este no se preocupaba, en su interior estaba feliz, pues sabia que esas miradas asesinas eran a causa de que lo habia vencido en su juego

-Bien Potter- gruño Snape

Harry se sorprendio de tales palabras, pero el gesto del profesor no siguió a su felicitación, pues mas parecia querer matarlo con sus manos ahí mismo, sin embargo el profesor Dumbeldore estaba de placemes

-¡Asi es Harry!- dijo este sonriente y feliz -¡ahora solo nos falta una prueba, por favor sientate!-

Harry sintio todo el cuerpo acalambrado, y tomo asiento con torpes movimientos, mientras el profesor Dumbeldore hacia aparecer un aparatejo de color plateado que ante la presencia de Harry se activo y comenzo a emitir ritmicos tintineos, Dumbeldore le dio un toque de su varita y el movimiento se hizo mucho mas rapido, todos guardaron silencio en el comedor, lo unico que interrumpia el tintineo era la respiración acelerada de Harry y Snape, pero cada vez mas, el tintineo se aceleraba, hasta que por un minúsculo tubo, comenzo a emanar vapor muy denso, que tomaba forma de una serpiente, una amenazadora serpiente. Harry sintio por un momento que todos iban a comenzar a comentar acerca de eso, pero nadie decia una sola palabra, todos estaban expectantes, sobre todo Dumbeldore que veia con mucha atención, mas que los demas, pero el vapor no dejaba de manar, pues comenzo a expulsar mas vapor, la serpiente se temino de formar para darle paso a una nueva figura, al principio Harry creyo que se trataba de otra serpiente, pero de pronto se formaro un par de alas, le saliron garras, y le dio forma a un dragon, la serpiente que previamente se habia formado se intento enroscar en el cuerpo del dragon, pero con una mordida, el dragon le arranco la cabeza a la serpiente, Harry no comprendia, pero en la cara de Dumbeldore se dibujo un gesto de triunfo que el anciano supo disimular, pero de la orden nadie parecia comprender, excepto del profesor Lupin, que veia con asombro, y no podia ocultar su sorpresa

-¿Profesor, el dragon significa...?- murmuro desde su lugar, dos mas alla de la profesora McGonogall

-Todavia no es tiempo para sacar conclusiones Remus- dijo Dumbeldore –tenemos que estar completamente seguros-

-Pero señor, es el escudo de los Adaliren- dijo Lupin sobresaltado

-Disculpa Albus- intervino la profesora McGonogall -¿podrias explicarnos de que rayos trata todo este asunto?-

-Todavia no, y espero su cooperación, es una investigacion que por el momento solo nos concierne a Remus y a un servidor, y no es por egoismo, si no por seguridad, pero cuando sea necesario, les diremos todo lo que sepamos, solo nos faltan detalles...-

-¿Disculpe profesor?- interrumpio Tonks -¿Dónde esa Hagrid?-

-El guardian de las llaves de los terrenos de Hogwarts tienen obligaciones con el colegio que no pudo dejar a un lado, asi que se quedo a cumplirlas- dijo Dumbeldore con tranquilidad- Ahora Harry, bienvenido a la orden del fénix, esta bien , nuestro tercer punto es preocupante, Mobutu Manyilan, el ministro de Uganda, me escribio y me conto con lujo de detalle lo que esta sucediendo en Africa, Voldemort esta probando un nuevo ejercito, que solo ataca por las noches, pero esta menguando a los muggles, y lo unico que ellos pueden hacer es pasar por muertes por epidemia los decesos de los muggles-

-¿Y que sucede con los monjes de Scyon?- pregunto Moody

-Lo de siempre cuando se trata de la gente de color, ellos hacen como que no existe nada mas alla del mediterráneo, pero no debe de sorprendernos, hace veinte años fue asi, y va a seguir de esta manera, y por el momento, Voldemort no se va a arriesgar a enemistarse con ellos abiertamente, ahora, el informe de las actividades de los mortifagos-

-Me temo que de alguna manera, quien no debe ser nombrado esta reclutando mas seguidores, por todo el mundo- dijo Kinsley Shakelbot –Pero los conocidos se estan portando mucho muy discretos, incluso Lucius Malfoy, incluso le ha permitido a todo el ministerio catear su mansión, pero como siempre, no han encontrado nada-

-Pero eso no es todo profesor- intervino Tonks enojada- de alguna manera se las estan arreglando para que los nuevos mortifagos hagan desmanes, y que todo el ministerio se ocupe en ocultarlos, y llamenlo intuición, pero siento que los ultimos cuatro ataques fueron solo para distraernos, por que ¿quién e su sano juicio iba a secuastrar un cuadro del un tal Van Gogh?-

-Si, son unos moustros- dijo Emmeline Vance friamente –pero hay una nueva Albus, el mismo Malfoy esta preparando lanzar su candidatura para ser el nuevo ministro de magia, y lo va a hacer oficial en la primavera, por lo menos eso fue lo ue se le salio a su esposa Narcisa esta mañana durante un desayuno de beneficiencia en Breitentown, siempre ha tenido una lengua muy larga y una inteligencia algo corta-

-Albus, respecto a lo de las supuestas apariciones del supuesto Sirius Black en el ministerio se barajan muchas hipótesis- apunto el señor Weasley

-Si, yo tambien tengo las mias Arthur- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore con suspicacia –pero primero di las tuyas para ver si las mias no son tan descabelladas-

-Pues muchos coinciden que no puede ser Sirius, a pesar de su apariencia, y es que este Sirius gasta galeones como loco, cosa que nos hace partírnosla cabeza, pues su cuenta maestra ha sido congelada en Gringotts, sin embargo, quiza este individuo no la utilize y lo haga con otras a otros nombres- dijo el señor Weasley

-Ademas, se le ha visto con mucha frecuencia en los alrededores de Hanintown, y todos sabemos que a Sirius no le agradaba precisamente ese lugar- dijo el profesor Lupin pensativamente

-Pues podria ser cualquier mortifago utilizando una pocion multijugos- opino Moody clavando su ojo mágico en Harry –Pero es descabellado, pues ¿de donde sacaria el pelo o las uñas para convertirse en una versión de Sirius?-

-Tienes razon Alastor- comento el profesor Dumbeldore –Pues yo habia pensado mas bien en una capa de suplantacion, pero la foto que le tomaron hecha por debajo mi teoria, pues se ve de la misma edad con la que entro a Azkaban, si fuera una de esas capas, se la hicieron antes de esa epoca, pues no tengo otra explicación-

-O Black no fue tan sincero con la orden como a el le encantaba presumir- comento Snape mordazmente

Harry fulmino con la mirada a el profesor de pociones, pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Severus- comento Lupin, lo que horrorizo a Harry, ¿cómo podia uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius estar de acuerdo con Snape? –Hay muchas cosas de Sirius que desconozco, pues por ejemplo, durante la persecución de Lily y James, no supe jamas que hizo durante los primeros dias, o mas atrás, ¿dónde se metio el dia que usted y Lily derrotaron a Jorgunmamder?-

-Ahora que lo dices Remus, yo tambien he tenido esas misma preguntas durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo Sirius se ha ido, y esos misterios se lo llevo consigo-

-¡No voy a dejar que hablen de Sirius de esa manera!- exclamo Harry levantándose enojado y fulminando a Snape con la mirada, e ese momento no se sabia quien estaba mas enfadado de los dos, pero el profesor de pociones no apartaba la vista de la de Harry

-¿Nos harias el favor de guardar la compostura en una reunion de la orden Potter?- le dijo con frialdad e indiferencia

-Si, Harry, tienes que comprender que Sirius era, pues era simplemente Sirius- dijo el profesor Lupin contrariado –es difícil, pero tu lo conociste muy cambiado, Azkaban lo cambio demasiado, exterioriso lo que el tanto se encargaba de ocultar a la gente, su lado bondadoso y fue una suerte que tu lo conocieras de esa manera, por que cuando yo fui su amigo, el era simplemente desconcertante y muy voluble-

-Despues habra tiempo para hablar de ello- dijo con frialdad el profesor Snape –Lo que preocupa ahora es que hay una orden dentro del circulo interno de los mortifagos, y es que desde hace meses se esta fraguando un magnicidio dentro del ministerio-

-¿Podrias ser mas explicito Severus?- pregunto la profesora McGonogall

-Pues que el señor tenebroso lleva meses planeando apoderarse del ministerio de magia, y para ello, hay un plan perfectamente orquestado y coordinado para asesinar en una sola accion a todos los jefes de departamentos en el ministerio, y si yo fuera usted Weasley, no saldria de mi casa la vispera de noche buena, por que hay un nuevo mortifago siguiendo sus pasos, pero eso no es todo, pues quiere dejar al ministerio sin lideres para imponer a su propia gente, pero sinceramente, yo creia que iba a encomendar a su hijo esa misión, pero ese desgraciado malparido ha desaparecido de Inglaterra-

-Eso es Severus- apunto el profesor Dumbeldore –ahora comprendo por que ese torpe reportero me seguia a todos lados, no queria escribir mi biografia, sin duda era un mortifago, lastima que el autobús noctambulo lo arrollo, aunque debo de admitir que me habia ilusionado con mi biografia, ya hasta habia escogido el titulo: "De los campos de quidditch al despacho"..

Todos lo voltearon a ver con caras de sorpresa, el viejito se habia proyectado, pero de inmediato este lo noto y retomo la compostura

-..Bueno, ya se que es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a tener que salvarle la vida a esos amigos del ministerio, si Harry, incluyendo a la señorita Umbridge, por que si cae el ministerio de Inglaterra, prcticamente toda Europa le va a pertenecer a Voldemort y sus aliados, y me temo que solo es cuastion de tiempo para que en todo el mundo, sus viejos partidarios comiencen a seguir su ejemplo, y como muestra un boton: Africa, en fin, lo que procede y esta al alcanze de nuestras manos es evitar que el ministerio se convierta en un adorno y tratar de sabotear esa campaña que Lucius Malfoy esta orquestando sutilmente, por lo que cada uno de nosotros va a tener que tomar bajo su estricta protección a un miembro de la alta burocracia del ministerio, Severus, ¿escuchaste de alguna fecha en especial?-

-No se menciono con claridad, pero el 23 de diciembre parece ser una fecha limite o algo por el estilo- dijo el profesor Snape

-Eso nos pone en un pequeño predicamento, sin embargo no hay de que preocuparse, solo nos desviaremos un poco del plan original y nadie nos va a notar- dijo Dumbeldore y luego sonrio, bueno, hemos terminado por hoy, si surge algo importante los contactare por el medio de siempre, y sin mas, si alguien quiere quedarse a acompañarme a cenar-

-Harry, cariño, podrias decirle a Ginny que venga a terminar de cenar- le dijo la señora Weasley

-No te molestes Hagui, yo igue- intervino Fleur levantándose de la mesa

La señora Weasley parecio por un momento quererle dirijirle la palabra, pero titubeo y prefirió servir la comida, dejando ir a Fleur, Snape salio de inmediato de la cocina a pasos largos y paso por delante de Fleur.

Snape abandono de inmediato la mansión Black, lo cual fue presenciado por Ginny, que esperaba en las escaleras, y sonrio al ver a Fleur, pero esta no tenia un semblante feliz

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto de inmediato Ginny

-No hay noticias de Bill- dijo Fleur con la voz temblorosa –No he recibido noticias suyas desde hace un mes, y temo que le hay pasado algo-

-No te preocupes- dijo Ginny tratándola de animar –Bill se sabe cuidar solo, tal vez no haya encontrado una lechuza o alguna otra cosa por el estilo-

Fleur lo analizo y trato de sonreir

-Quiza tengas razon- le dijo Fleur aunque no se escuchaba muy segura –Pego su misión es muy peliggosa, y todos los dias temo pog su seguguidad, y...y... quiego que mi petite conozca a su papa-

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Fleur, Ginny se sintio conmovida, y abrazo a Fleur para tratarla de animarla

-Digame profesora, ¿qué nos dice la razon?- le pregunto Ginny

-Que Bill esta en peligro- dijo con un sosollo la chica francesa

-¿Y tu corazon?- le pregunto Ginny sonriente

Fleur la volteo a ver sorprendida

-¿Mi cogazon?-

-¡Si, ¿Qué te dice tu "cogazon"?- volvio a preguntar Ginny limpiándole las pocas lagrimas que aun tenia Fleur en su rostro, quien la veia asombrada

-Pues que esta vivo y con bien- le contesto Fleur

-Ahí esta tu respuesta, Bill esta bien-

-Si, quiza tengas gazon- sonrio Fleur limpiándose una ultima lagrima -¡Y es ciegto, tu mama me dijo que volviegas a la cocina a tegminag con tu cena-

-¡Ni hablar, hay que comer, la barriga llena te deja el corazon contento, tu tambien deberias de comer, digo, para que mi sobrino crezca saludable- dijo Ginny sonriente y sin esperar respuesta, se encamino a la cocina, pero Fleur se quedo un instante observándola, preguntandose como era posible que una niña pudiera infundirle tal animo, pero luego sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos para Bill, y se preguntaba donde estaba, y que estaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, en el colegio Gandara, el gran comedor se habia adornado para una gran gala, y Jorgunmamder y todos su grupo de seguidores estaba ataviado con coronas y collares de flores, y eran el centro de atención de todos los alumnos, que parecian estar muy alegres por servirles, lo que era visto con cierto coraje por Bill y Charlie Weasley, pero a la mitad de la cena, Jorgunmander se levanto para tomar la palabra

-Buenas noches estudiantes de este hermoso colegio, ustedes el dia de hoy me estan dando un banquete en mi honor, sin que la mayoria de ustedes siquiera me conozcan, pues o son muy jóvenes para recordarlo o como la historia se ha encargado de borrar mis acciones, desconozcan mi vida y obra, por lo que si me regalan un par de minutos, les voy a dar las razones que me motivan a vivir sobre la faz de este mundo viejo y corrupto-

Bill sentia que la manera de expresarse de Jorgunmander le recordaba vagamente al profesor Dumbeldore, pero otra cosa es que la profesora Indira seguia con atención todas las palabras de Jorgunmander, asi como algunos de los alumnos de mayor edad, quienes posiblemente podrían ser los unicos en comprender el significado de sus palabras

-Como sus maestros saben, soy Bloodhope Jorgunmander, la mano derecha del tristemente celebre señor tenebroso, pero eso no significa que necesariamente yo comulge al cien por ciento con sus ideas, pues desde mi punto de vista, no hay mucha importancia en que haya magos hijos de muggles, de cualquier forma, todos somos magos, a mi muy particular manera de ver, si el señor tenebroso no se detiene, nos va a llevar a un conflicto con los muggles, en el que sin duda, todos los magos nos vamos a tener que unir, por que si supieran lo que el señor tenebroso trama, todo mundo se asustaria, en fin, esta guerra es inútil, pero podemos evitarla, si todos nos unimos para exterminar a los muggles, borrarlos de la faz de la tierra completamente, por que el unico muggle bueno para nosotros, es el muggle muerto-

Esas palabras calaron hondo en todos los presentes, los alumnos habian guardado silencio casi sepulcral, roto solo por algunos murmullos, pero Bill noto que algunos alumnos seguían observando con atención a Jorgunmander

-Les digo todo esto, por que muy a parte de las intenciones y planes del señor tenebroso, yo busco regresar el balance natural a la madre tierra, los magos tenemos esta obligación por nuestros poderes, otras razas tambien tienen obligaciones con la madre naturaleza, pero los muggles son una entidad nefasta que resulta parasita para todos nosotros, prácticamente nos estan robando el aire que necesitamos para respirar, y en eso se resume el objetivo de mi manifiesto, "erradicar a los muggles", y si alguien se interesa, son bienvenidos en mi grupo, incluso mañana mismo, cuando parta, son bien recibidos, o si deciden acabar el colegio, que es lo que yo les recomiendo, seran bienvenidos en Hanintown, a las afueras de Londres, bueno, creo que eso es todo, gracias por el banquete, es un honor, y recuerden, coman frutas y verduras para crecer sanos y fuertes-

Esto provoco algunas sonrisas entre los alumnos, pero Bill volteo a ver a la profesora Indira, y esta movia la cabeza con decepcion, Charlie se topo con la mirada de su hermano y este tenia tambien preocupación reflejada en el rostro, sin embargo, la profesor Indira se levanto y camino hacia ellos, y se sento a su lado

-Esta loco- susurro al oido de Bill –Y miente muy bien, es eso o tanto tiempo en el hielo lo hizo cambiar, bueno, vamonos de aquí, les voy a llevar hasta nuestra zona de aparicion, y de ahí, yo ya no me responsabilizo por ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien- contesto Bill

-Pero hay que ser discretos, No vayan a despertar sospechas en Jorgunmander-

-Pero el gay...-

-No hables de eso, no aquí, ya lo veremos en la zona de aparicion, ve por la vampireza, los espero en las puertas del edificio en media hora- ordeno la profesora Indira

Bill y Charlie obedecieron, pues permanecieron solo unos instantes mas en el comedor, pero cuando los alumnos comenzaron a dejar la habitación, primero lo hizo Charlie, y unos minutos después lo hizo Bill, pero antes de abandonar la sala, se topo con la alcoholizada mirada de Umurkus, asi como una conversación de varios alumnos mayores con el mismisimo Jorgunmamder, lo que lo preocupo aun mas, pues sus palabras si habian calado en algunos jóvenes, sin embargo ya no le intereso y regreso a su habitación, donde lo esperaba Micaela, impaciente y hambrienta

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?- pregunto molesta

Bill le explico todo lo sucedido rapidamente y le pidio que se preparara partir de inmediato

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- comento Micaela mientas se enolvia en una gruesa piel de yeti negra –¿Por que los vampiros lo siguen, si el pretende acabar con su alimento?-

-Los vampiros pueden vivir de sangre de alguna otra cosa, no necesariamente de humanos- le dijo Bill

-¿En serio no aprendiste nada de nosotros mientras viviste en Transilvania?- le pregunto la vampireza ofendida

Bill nego con la cabeza y Micaela bufo

-nosotros no solo nos alimentamos de la sangre, tambien es necesaria el alma, les robamos una parte del alma a nuestras victimas, y el alma de los animales nos hace deevolucionar, nos revierte a un estado salvaje, yo he vivido un mes con sangre de cabras y siento una ganas terribles de corretear por la pradera y agarrarme a topes con el primer macho cabrio que me encuetre-

-No seas extremista, si tanto te afecta, bebe de mi sangre- le dijo Bill despreocupadamente

-No, yo no podria- murmuro Micaela apenada –ademas, sin la emocion de la caza, sin la adrenalina sasonando la sangre, no me interesa, ademas, la sangre de magos es inmunda-

-Es un alivio saber que encuentras mi sangre inmunda, pero me siento despreciado- sonrio Bill –Bueno, vamonos-

Bill empequeñeció el ataud de Micaela y le metio en su bolsa, y ambos salieron, en el pasillo, Charlie y Chivu ya los esperaban, ambos listos para el largo viaje, y en silencio, se encaminaron a la entrada del castillo, donde la directora Indira tanbien los esperaba, igualmente vestida con una pezada piel, sin duda, ese lugar, la zona de aparicion, se encontraba en lo mas rexondito de alguna de las nevadas montañas que rodeaban al colegio

-Bueno, vamonos, ten esto, y leelo- le dijo Indira a Bill dándole una especie de libro con tapas de piel, escrito con letras de oro

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto Bill

-Lo que veniste a buscar, es el primer tomo de las biblias de Anterus, y explica con detalle lo que sucedió hace mas de seis mil años, pero no lo explica todo, mientras te lo explico, vamos a caminar, que tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer- le dijo Indira –Este libro mas que nada es una crónica detallada de la primera guerra mitológica conocida, sin embargo, no narra el origen de los magos, en cambio si detalla el de los vampiros y otras razas terriblemente denominadas oscuras, pero comete un gran error en su relato, pues Brijido Anterus afirma que los vampiros son los creadores de la magia negra, pero eso es imposible, los vampiros son solo peones de Lilith en contra de su venganza contra el creador , y no tenian ni la capacidad ni la inventiva que ahora poseen como para crear algo tan podeoso como la magia negra, incluso la fuente de tal poder les resulta incomprensible, pero ellos solo creen que es un regalo del gran dios seth, pero entonces apareciero los magos y las brujas, lidereados por el gran Imothep de Giza, el primer gran heroe del mundo mágico, pero tambien es el descubridor de las artes oscuras, pues como dije, l magia negra que utilizan los vampiros es muy distinta a la de los magos, es una magia que todas las criaturas de la noche tienen en comun, por lo que Impothep tuvo que crear una versión propia de dicho poder, para imitarla, comprenderla y destruirla, por que hasta nuestros dias, es muy peligroso atreverse a adentrarse dentro de los terrenos de la magia negra, los inefables alrededor del mundo buscan estudiarla sin comprometerse demasiado, los unicos que han podido usarla, son aquellos que la comprenden a la perfeccion, y han sido contados con los dedos, pero el poder corrompe, y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente y se ven consumidos por las energias de la magia negra-

-¿Estas Diciendo que no ha existido, existe o existira nadie que pueda conrolar dicho poder?- interrumpio Charlie

-Por lo menos ningun ser sobre este plantea o de este plano de existencia, por que atravez de la historia ha habido seres de un origen desconocido que logran dominarla, y ellos son los mentados dioses, pero la divinidad de estos sujetos siempre se ha puesto a duda, pues han provocado muchas guerras contra los muggles, que los magos tienen que detener, pues estos supuestos dioses estan sujetos a las mismas debilidades que los muggles o los magos, y ese lado flaco es lo que los ha llevado a tener problemas con la comunidad magica desde siempre-

-¿Y esto tiene que ver con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado por?- pregunto Bill

-Los gayfeles son esa creación de los magos para enfrentarse a los dioses, y quien posea a los doce legendarios, tendra mucho mas poder del que te puedas imaginar, y tenemos nuestra sospecha acerca de los planes de Lord Voldemort, sus verdaderos planes, por que vencer a la muerte involucra muchas cosas, pues es al el poder de esta, que nadie en la creación osa oponerse a los designios de la muerte, y si Voldemort vence a la muerte, no quiero pensar lo que va a sucederle a este mundo en adelante- concluyo Indira con serenidad –Lo que haga o deje de hacer Jorgunmamder no me preocupa ni a mi ni ningun miembro de la telaraña subterránea, detener a Voldemort es nuestro objetivo, que Aberforth se encargue del niño, nosotros tenemos que evitar que ese gran tonto destruya todo lo que hemos construido-

-No dirias lo mismo si al que intentan matar es a ti- dijo Chivu con amargura

-No tienes de que preocuparte niña, estos chicos son mas resistentes de lo que aparentan, ¿verdad William?-

-Me halaga que una persona como usted diga eso de nosotros- sonrio Bill –pero, ¿y el Gayfel?-

-Ya te dije, esta bajo el cuidado celoso de Albus Dumbeldore, ustedes solo preocúpense por seguir con su camino, y llevar toda esta informacion a las personas indicadas-

Tan rapido habian caminado y tan inmersos estaban en las palabras de la directora Indira, que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a una caverna donde comenzaba a aparecer la nieve, la caverna tenia un extraño brillo azul que la iluminaba, como si el hielo que congelaba sus paredes resplandeciera, y solo el ruido de sus pasos rompia un armonioso silencio, hasta que por fin llegaron a una zona llena de una especie de galerias de luces, flamas azules ardian por todo el lugar, sin embargo no calentaban absolutamente nada el ambiente

-Bueno, aquí estamos, desde este lugar, las flamas los llevaran a donde necesiten estar, ellas leeran el deseo de sus mentes y de sus corazones y los llevaran a donde necesiten estar y...-

Un par de pasos extras resonaron alejándose por toda la caverna, sin duda los habian estado espiando, pero eso no inmuto a la directora, contrariamente a los hermanos Wesley que de inmediato se tensaron

-Tranquilos muchachos, ahora reúnanse y piensen, ¿dónde quieren estar ahora?-

Todos cerraron sus ojos, y las llamas azules se separaron de las paredes y comenzaron a rodear a el grupo, Indira observaba todo con regocijo, pero cuando comenzaban a desaparecer, Bill noto que Jorgunmander y toda su banada aparecian en la caverna, pero ya era demasiado tarde solo faltaba su cabeza por desaparecer, pero Indira no estaba preocupada y se despidio agitando la mano de sus visitas, y luego volteoa ver a Jorgumamder, el cual estaba furioso, lo que fue la ultima imagen que percibio Charlie antes de verse envuelto en un remolino de luz azul

-¡Me mentiste Asoka¡- exclamo Jorgunmander furioso

-No eres el unico que puede hacerlo, ¿sebes?- dijo la directora con una sonrisa –Si quieres que crea eso de que aceptas a los hijos de muggles en tu bando, yo soy la reencaracion de Sidartha Gautama-

-¡No seas estupida, imbecil buda de mierda, dime a donde fueron los pelirrojos!- exclamo Jorgunmander hecho una fiera

-No lo se, pero dejemos esto, tengamos un gran y espectacular combate y todos quedaremos tranquilos-

Y acto seguido, de la nada, se materializo una varita en la mano de la profesora, y con un relampagueante movimiento, noqueo a los seguidores de Jorgunmander y lo encaro con la varita, este saco la suya y le apunto a Indira

-¡Te voy a matar y me voy a hacer unas botas con tu piel- dijo Jorgunmander rechinando los dientes

-Pues yo te voy a regresar al cubo de hielo del que no debiste salir "Scottie"-

En un oscuro y solitario callejón de una conglomerda ciudad, una ráfaga de luz azul aparecio repentinemante y desposito en ese lugar a cuatro viajeros, Micaela, la vampireza se sorprendio de verlos a su lado

-¿ Ustedes donde necesitaban estar señores Weasley?- les pregunto desconcertada

-Yo tengo un juramento que cumplir- contesto Charlie

-Pues yo tambien- dijo Bill estirando su brazos -¿Y tu?

-Yo tengo que vengar la muerte de mi señor- contesto la vampireza -¿Y tu que haces Christine, ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-Por que necesito estar a lado de Charles- contesto la chica apenada

-Bueno, huelo a sangre, lo que me indica que esas bastardas no deben de estar muy lejos, asi que la caceria de las traidoras comienza- dijo Micaela sombriamente

En Grimunald Place, Harry y Ginny lavaban los trastes de la cena, que por causa de la reunion de la orden, se habian multiplicado por treinta

-Tu no tienes que hacerlo Harry- decia la señora Weasley mientras tegia un suéter con magia –Es unicamente castigo de Ginny-

-Son demasiados paltos señora- argumento Harry –y de seguro los va a lavar mal-

-Tienes razon querido, que altruista eres- dijo la señora Weasley sonriente, pero Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a Harry

-Es que es la verdad Ginny- le dijo al notar el reproche –En la mañana mis huevos sabian a jabon, y son de los platos que tu lavaste-

-Pues no todos podemos ser expertos en economia domestica sin usar magia- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua

-¿Y entonces para que cursas estudios muggles?- le reprocho Harry

-En un principio era para intentar tener algo en comun contigo- dijo Ginny sin empacho –pero luego me parecio interesante eso de los aviones y las videos de juego..-

-Juegos de video- dijo Harry

-Si eso, juegos de video-

-Pues yo nunca he viajado en avion o puesto mis manos en un control de algun juego de video- dijo Harry –el quidditch me parece mas interesante-

-si como no, si ni siquiera tienes un equipo favorito- le dijo Ginny

-Pues le voy a Gryffindor- respondio Harry

-He ahí otro problema tuyo, no todo el mundo mágico es Hogwarts, y sobre todo en quidditch, en la liga existen, o mejor dicho existian trece equiopos, "Las flchas" (Arrows) de Appleby, "Las avispas" (Wasps) de Wimbourne, "Las catapultas" (Catapults) de Caerphilly, "los Cannons" de Chudley, aquí entre nos, no entiendo por que Ron les profesa tanta devoción, siempre acaban novenos en la liga, pero en fin, tambien estan "Los Halcones" (Flacons) de Falmouth, los Krestels de Kenmare, los Magpies de Monstore, Los murciélagos (bats) de Ballycastle, los Pride de Potree, El Pudelmere United, Los Tornados de Tutshill, Los Wanderes de Wigtown y el mejor equipo del mundo, las harpias de Holyhead- dijo Ginny

-Y según tu, ¿Por qué son las mejores?- le pregunto Ginny

-Es el unico equipo que juega y ha jugado toda su ida solo con brujas, ademas, el primer partido de quidditch al que fui fue la final del campeonato de copa entre las harpias y las avispas, y fue una masacre, desde ese dia he querido ser cazadora, les ganaron 400 a 150, y eso por que el buscador de las avispas atrapo la snitch, sino, que espectáculo hubiera sido-

-Pues mientras yo no vea un partido de liga, voy a seguir siendo animador de Gryffindor- dijo Harry en son de broma –ademas, asi no voy a pelear contigo no con Ron por un equipo-

-menos platica y mas platos lavados chicos- interrumpio la conversación la señora Weasley

Pero Harry mojo la cara de Ginny con agua jabonosa y luego puso una cara de inocencia que hizo enojar a Ginny, la cual tomo un platon y se lo arrojo a Harry, el cual no se quedo impávido, y metio la mano en una bolsa de harina que habia en una alacena arriba del fregadero y se lo arrojo a Ginny, y la batalla hubiera sido mas larga a no ser por la intervecion de copo de nieve, quien parecia estar hambrienta

-Esto no se queda asi Harry- amenazo Ginny muriéndose dela risa- me voy a vengar, cuando menos te lo esperes, Ginny Weasley va a tener su venganza-

-Pues no te tengo miedo Weasley- le sonrio Harry

-Solo recuerda que soy hermana de Fred y George- dijo Ginny y salio de la cocina, Harry volteo a ver el fregadero y todavía faltaban la mitad de los platos, y volteo a ver a la señora Weasley, y esta habia caido dormida en su silla, exhausta, por lo que Harry se apresuro a terminar de lavar los platos y lego desperto cuidadosamente a la señora Weasley

-Lo siento, Harry, es que últimamente hemos estado muy atareados y..-

-No tiene por que explicarme nada conmigo señora- sonrio Harry ayudándola a levantarse

-Disculpa por mi actitud en la junta, es que me preocupo por ti como si fueras uno mas de mis hijos, no lo tomes a mal- le dijo la señora Weasley

-Pues yo nunca les he agradecido a usted y al señor Weasley su apoyo, yo soy el que es un ingrato- dijo Harry

-De ninguna manera cariño, tienes otras cosas en la mente, Bill y Charlie a tu edad solo pensaban en quidditch y chicas, y por lo visto, Ron y Ginny van para alla, es bueno pensar que tienen una influencia sensata contigo y con Hermione, bueno, ya es muy tarde, que tengas lindos sueños-

Harry subio por las escaleras y entro al cuarto que estaba utilizando, pero al ver al gato blanco encima de su cama, movio la cabeza apesadumbrado, el gato se transormo en una hermosa mujer de mirada gelida

-Ponle pasador a tu puerta- le ordeno

Y Harry no tuvo otra opcion que obedecer con desgano

-Necesito un gran favor de tu parte Harry- le dijo la chica –Robe varios recuerdos de la mente de Snape mientras el intentaba leer tu mente, pero lo aloje en tu memoria para que nadie notara mi presencia-

-¡¿Qué hiciste que en mi que por que!- murmuro Harry

-No estoy para juegos, tal ves te interese saber lo que Snape atesora- sonrio Albia ironica

-¿Estas conciente de lo que Snape me va a hacer cuando descubra lo que hiciste y donde guardaste sus recuerdos- gruño Harry –Ademas, no quiero tenerlos dentro de mi, ya estoy comenzando a sentirme sucio-

-No seas payaso Harry- gruño tambien Albia –Si Snape las tiene guardadas tan adentro es por que las atesora, de otra manera las hubiera desechado para poder intentar tu mente-

-Pero que quede claro que es la ultima vez que haces eso sin mi autorización, no quiero sentirte vagando por mi mente otra vez, por mas veces que lo hagas, sigo sintiendo chistoso cuando despierto- dijo Harry

-Esta lección es gratis- le dijo Albia guiñendole el ojo –Hay una parte de la escencia de toda la gente que es capaz de controlar las emociones, con un solo pensamiento mio, puedo hacerte sentir lo que yo quiero que sientas, asi que no puedes considerar ue estoy allanando tu mente hasta que te haya hecho experimentar sensaciones mil veces mejores que cualquier otra sensación-

-¿Y me vas a enseñar como hacerlo yo mismo?- pregunto Harry

-¡No!-

-Eso es injusto- murmuro Harry –Pero bueno, al mal paso...-

-Tu lo pediste, ¡Desmaius!-

-Desgracia...-

Harry cayo desmayado, pro de inmediato abrio los ojos, pero ya no estaba conciente, sino que estaba vagando por su propio sunconciente, pero le parecia rao, no era como el lo recordaba, era mas oscuro y deprimente

-Caray, que feo es esto, jamas habai estado tan oscuro aquí a dentro- comento – ¡y estoy hablando solo!

-No estas solo, ya estoy aquí- le dijo Albia

-¿Cómo haces eso?- le pregunto Harry

-¿Hacer que?-

-Si, meterte a la mente de los demas-

-Quince años de practica me han hecho muy buena- contesto Albia

-Si, y se te olvido aprender la modestia- sonrio Harry –pero por que esta esto aquí, esta bien que yo sea deprimente, pero esto es demasiado-

-El recuerdo que le robe a Snape esta aun fresco en tu memoria- le contesto Albia- ahora solo concentrate, para enfocarlo-

Frente a ellos aparecio una figura encapuchada que se movia como si en los pies tuviera murciélagos que los transportaban, Albia lo señalo con la mirada y ambos lo siguieron, pues este sujeto caminaba en una enorme calle de Londres, que por la hora, estaba desierta, a la excepcion de un par de perros que revisaban un bote de basura, pero al tener la presencia del encapuchado cerca, comenzaron a ladrar con violencia e incluso amagaron con atacarlo, pero el encapuchado saco su varita y liquido a los perros, haciendolos reventar de adentro hacia fuera, Harry observo mas detenidamente a el sujeto y tenia una mascara cubriendole el rostro, se trataba sin duda de un mortifago.

Siguieron a este mortifago atravez de las calles, hasta llegar a un cementerio, y entraron siguiendo a la figura, y caminando entre las tumbas, el mortifago llego hasta el centro del lugar, donde habia otro encapuchado sentado en una lapida como si esta fuera su trono, el mortifago se inclino ante este

-Esta hecho maestro- le dijo, y detrás de la mascara, la voz inconfundible era la de Severus Snape, era fria y analítica, pero mas joven, sin embargo, Harry la reconocio y se soprendio, pero no asi Albia, quien parecia indiferente

-¿Y bien?- dijo el otro encapuchado y Harry sintio un extraño escalofrio, pues se trataba de Voldemort

-Gardner si lo estaba traicionando, planeaba tomar a los dementors bajo su mando y volverlos en su contra- dijo Snape

-Pero no contaba que los dementors solo me obedecerían a mi, pero en todos los casos, ¿recibio su merecido?- pregunto Voldemort con su sisieante voz

-Asi es señor, no lo dude, quizo oponer algo de resistencia, pero no fue rival para mi- dijo Snape con arrogancia

-Muy bien mi mortifago ejecutor, muy bien, pero ahora tengo un nuevo encargo para ti- sonrio Voldemort sinietramente

-Lo que usted ordene señor-

-Nuestro querido primo de Bellatrix se acobardo de ultimo momento, ya no quiere ser un mortifago mas, y los dos sabemos lo que eso significa-

-Solo una pregunta señor-

-Adelnte-

-¿Quiere una muerte rapida o una muerte lenta y dolorosa?-

-Soprendeme-

El recuerdo se desvanecio frente a los ojos de Harry, y este volteo a ver a Albia

-¿Esto es el recuerdo que Snape mas atesora?- le pregunto incrédulo

-Pues no lo se- sonrio Albia –Pero eso no fue lo que yo hurte, ¿recuerdas la escena del baño de sangre?-

Harry asintió

-Pues ahí es a donde quiero llegar, quisa al robar el recuerdo, me robe el paquee completo, no lo se, después de todo, nos soy tan buena como yo pensaba-

Un nuevo recuerdo comenzo a materialisarse frente a sus ojos, y la imagen era deprimente, pero Harry reconocio el lugar de inmediato, pues se trataba del numero doce de Grimunald place como Harry lo conocio, pues parecia mas el lugar habitado por magos tenebrosos, que el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, era la estancia y el horrible retrato de la señora Black no estaba en la pared, en su lugar estaba el arbol genealógico de la familia Black, y llorando, en las escaleras, se encontraba la señora Black, en una mesa cercana, se encontraban una Bellatrix en sus años mozos y otra mujer con una mirada morbosa que opacaba su belleza artificial y superflua, ambas tomaban el the con mucha calma, mientras desde una habitación contigua se escuchaban gritos de dolor y algunos sollozos pidiendo piedad, a cada uno de estos sollozos, la señora Black lloraba desgarradoramente ante la indiferencia de Bellatrix y la otra mujer, Harry y Albis decidieron entrar a el cuarto, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, Harry no supo que hacer, pero Albia atravesó la puerta, pues después de todo, en ese lugar ellos no existian, pero la imaen lleno de asco a Harry, pero esas sensaciones ya no eran tan terribles como en un principio, aunque las situaciones no dejaban de ser extrañamente perturbadoras: Por fin tenia la oportunidad de conocer al famoso Regulus Black, pero quiza la situación fue del dia de su muerte, pues habia un encapuchado, sin duda Snape, que le aplicaba dolorosos castigos, pues estaba atado de manos y pies suspendido del techo, completamente lleno de horribles hematomas por todo el cuerpo , a los costados tenia gruesas y profundas heridas que escurrian rios de sangre, mientras Snape le aplicaba la maldición Crucattis con saña

-Muere Black, lastima que no sea el Black al que quiero- decia Snape con sarcasmo

-¿Por qué?- gemia Regulus -¿Yo le servi bien?-

-El señor tenebroso sabe Black, el siempre sabe, y para serte sincero, la paga es mala, pero la satisfacción que da el trabajo resulta muy buena, tu deberias saberlo, a el señor tenebroso le desagradan los cobardes, ¡Cruccio!-

Un desgarrador alarido lleno todo el lugar, y Regulus se retorcio igual a un caracol cuando le arrojan sal

-Piedad, fui un buen mortifa...-

-¿fuiste un buen mortifago?- pregunto Snape –tu esposa y Bellatrix son buenos mortifagos, tu solo eres basura, y nada le repugna mas al señor tenebroso que una persona como tu, asi que ya estoy harto de ti, ¡Avada Kadevra!-

El hechizo dio de lleno en Regulus, y de inmediato este dejo de moverse para morir, Snape le dio la espalda y se quito la mascara para salir de la habitación.

Harry y Albia lo siguieron, y Snape se comporto con el mayor cinismo, pues encima de que el fue el verdugo de Regulus Black, tuvo el descaro de darle el pesame a una desecha señora Black, mientras Bellatrix y la otra mujer veian con indiferencia la situación y de igual manera fingieron darle un sentido pesame a la señora Black

-Todos lo sentimos tia- decia una hipócrita Bellatrix –Pero las cosas son asi, los debiles tienen que ser sacrificados para no estorbar a los fuertes-

Snape observaba complacido la escena, pero Harry observaba horrorizado como Bellatrix ermitia que su propia sangre muriera cuando ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, sin embargo el recuerdo se desvanecio nuevamente, pero de inmediato otro se materializo frente a sus ojos, ahora estaban en una casa abandonada, en ruinas, Harry se lleno de emocion al ver a James Potter detrás de el, a su lado estaban el profesor Lupin y colagusano mucho mas jóvenes, como de unos veinte años de edad o menos

-¿Pueden decirme por que aceptamos venir?- pregunto colagusano temeroso

-Por que Sirius quiere vengarse- contesto Lupin

-¿Y no puede hacerlo solo?- pregunt colagusano

-De hecho si, pero a mi me intriga ver lo que va a hacer- comento James –A mi me sorprendio que se tomara muy a pecho la muerte de su hermano, yo crei que se odiaban-

-Pues ya ves como es de impredecible tu amigo- sonrio Lupin

-¿Y no le vamos a ayudar?- pregunto Colagusano

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contesto James ofendido -¿Por quien nos tomas?-

-Si colagusano, ten mas fe en canuto- le reprocho Lupin sonriente

-Bueno, esta bien, y como vamos a salir de esto- pregunto colagusano

-Pues vamos a dejar que Sirius gane, y si no, pues rogar a dios que Snivellus este solo- sonrio James

-Ademas tenemos asientos de primera fila- comento un Lupin muy sonriente

Harry se dio cuenta de la razon de las preocupaciones de colagusano, pues los tres estaban amordazadois con cadenas y candados, pero mientras colagusano temblaba de miedo, James y Lupin parecian disfrutarlo mucho

Harry no lo podia creer y volteo hacia donde Albia, y esta tambien parecia divertida con la platica de los mereodadores, pero una pared se derrumbo, y atravez de ella aparecieron Sirius y Snape, con la mitad de la mascara de mortifago destruida, ambos tenian golpes e hilillos de sangre por todo el cuerpo, pero no se dejaban de lanzar hechizos, y cuando la cercania lo permitia, se acomodaban dolorosos golpes, que le demostraban a Harry que el odio que Snape y Sirius se tenian era autenico, pero en una de esas brutales acciones, Snape pateo con fuerza a Sirius y de inmediato le arrojo un hechizo

-¡Inmovilus!- exclamo y el encantamiento sorpendio a Sirius dándole de lleno, dejándolo como una estatua

-Esto se esta poniendo feo- gimio colagusano

-Si, te debo veinte calones lunático, Snivelus si pudo paralizar a canuto- comento James contrariado

-Te lo dije, canuto solo alardea, no sabe como detenerlo, solo sabe esquivarlo- dijo Lupin con gesto vencedor

-¡Vamos a morir!- volvio a gemir colagusano

-Bueno, pues que asi sea, los cuatro tuvimos una vida plena- comento Lupin con despreocupación

-Lo unico que lamentare es no poder haerle pedido matrimonio a Lily, ella es la indicada para este muñeco- sonrio James con despreocupación

-Y yo lamento no haber podido morder a esa chica de la cafeteria, hubiera sido genial tenerla como mi compañera licantropo- murmruo Lupin

-¡¿qué ustedes no toman nada en serio!- gimio colagusano con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Snivelus nos va a matar!-

James y Lupin sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza

-¿Sinceramente crees que Sirius va a ser derrotado por Snivelus?- sonrio James

-Pues que poco nos conoces colagusano- sonrio Lupin –y ahora que recuerdo, ninguno de nosotros te obligo a venir-

-este...no puedo dejar solos a mis amigos-

-¡Callense estupidos imebciles!- les grito Snape -¡Solo acabo con Black y siguen ustedes malparidos!-

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir Snivellus- sonrio James desafiante

Snape lo miro con odio

-¡Cruccio!- exclamo y le lanzo una maldición directamente a James, el cual no grito, pero por como se retorcia era obvio que si le dolia

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- le contesto James sonriente

Snape gruño con odio, pero le dio la espalada y se encamino al paralizado Sirius, quien solo movia los ojos y aun asi, estos expresaban todo el odio que sentia por Snape

-A ti te voy a destruir con mis propias manos Black, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, te voy a desgarrar desde adentro, me voy a convertir en tu nuevo amo y vas a convertirte en mi esclavo, pero primero me vas a abrir tu mente, por que quiero saber mas sobre ti- sonrio Snape quitándose la mascara –Debo saber por que alguien como tu se atreve a desafiar abiertamente al señor tenebroso, todod los seres tienen una parte maligna que se interpone a su naturaleza altruista y bondadosa, ¡incluso tu y tus amigos!-

-Ahora resulta que va a jugarle al psicoanalista- comento James con ironia

-¡Que cierres el hocico Potter, el siguiente eres tu!- rugio Snape –Pero bueno Black, se necesito mucho control para que tu legado no te sedujera y te corrompiera, y mi sondeo mental va a encontrar tu parte obscura y hundira tu bondad en las sombras, ¡Legeremens¡-

Pero nada ocurrio, y Snape parecia mas moleso e irritado

-No tiene caso resistirte Black, no puedes ocultarme tus pensamientos malignos- rugio Snape –Tus secretos y temores se ocultan en los rincones oscuros de tu alma, no importa que tan bueo seas en occlumanica, yo soy el mejor y las voy a encontrar, ¡Legeremens!-

Pero nuevamente no paso nada, Sirius resistio

-Hay que ser muy inútil para no poder hacer una simple lectura de mente, ¿no crees lunático?- comento James hiriente

-En efecto mi estimado cornamenta-

Snape ignoro esos comentarios

-¡es inútil que te resista Black!- sonrio Snape con desprecio –libera tus deseos mas oscuros, ¡legeremens!-

Por tercera vez, Sirius resistio el embate

-No cabe duda, Voldemort esta rodeado de idiotas, y Snivellus es el mas estupido de todos- comento James sonriente, pero Snape no hacia caso y seguia tratando de entrar en la mente de Sirius, Harry observaba todo atentamente, y era sorprendente su padrino, que oponia heroica resistencia, pero le asombraba mas su padre y el profesor Lupin, pues en ningun momento habian perdido la calma, y se daban el lujo de bromear

-¡legeremens!- rugio Snape -¿que puede ser tan importante que soportas tanto dolor para ocultármelo Black, solo logras intrigarme aun mas y...-

Una sonrisa de odio se dibujo en el rostro de Snape

-por fin logro capatar un conflicto en tu subconsciente, el bien contra el mal, pero tu maldad esta muy enterrada, ¡dame acceso a tu alma o hare algo ams que leer tu menete, ¡puedo destruirte desde adentro, ¿por qué continuas luchando, ¿qué me ocultas?-

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo Sirius enfadado hasta la punta de los cabellos

-¡Perfecto Snivellus, ya lo hiciste enojar!- reprocho James -¡Tu no eres quien le tiene que bajar el coraje, ¡baboso!-

-No necesito mi varita- gruño Sirius –Te voy a destrozar con mis manos-

Y unicamente con sus puños, le propino dolorosos golpes a Snape, quien parecia asustado por la reaccion de Sirius

-¡Mirame a los ojos Snape, mirame mi rostro!- exclamo Sirius hecho una autentica fiera- mira lo que tus intentos han logrado, has liberado algo que habia reprimido por mucho tiempo, ¡mi odio Snape, ¡observame lleno de odio maldito asesino!

Sirius resoplaba mientras golpeaba a Snape

-No neswcesito de psicomancia para leer tu mente Snape, ¡puedo ver el terror en tu cara, te das cuenta del control que necesito para reprimir mi lado oscuro-

Sirius se comportaba como un animal furioso, y en unos instantes habia convertido a Snape en una moles de moretones y cicatrices, y cuando Snape no pudo moverse mas, Sirius tomo su varita y la apunto

-Esto es algo que te as a llevar a la tumba maldito- murmruo Sirius – A diferencia de los otros Black, yo y Regulus si llegamos a estimarnos, yo aun lo estimo a pesar de el camino que eligio, y era mi hermano mayor, yo lo queria y lo admiraba, tu no puedes comprender el cariño que siente un heramano por el otro, pero ya no importa, pues as a morir, ¡Avada Kadev..!

-¡Alto Sirius!- exclamo James apareciéndose entre Sirius y Snape

-¡Quitate cornamenta!- rugio Sirius –Tengo que vengarme-

-James tiene razon Sirius- comento Lupin, quien tambien se habia quitado las cadenas que lo tenian cautivo- Si lo matas te vas a convertir en alguien igual a el, y por mucho que lo odies, no mereces convertirte en alguien igual a el-

-ademas, regresarle un esbirrio derrotado a Voldemort nos da puntos a nosotros, ya lo humillaste, no pudo contigo, tu venganza sera que lo derrotaste en su propio juego-

-Pero hay que ejecutarlo- dijo Sirius aun apuntándole con su varita a Snape- lo van a juzgar, lo van a mandar a Azkaban y luego voldemort lo va a liberar, y todo va a comenzar otra vez-

-Yo no pienso decirle a nadie de lo que ocurrio aquí- comento James –Si me llegan a preguntar, Snivellus lloriqueo por su vida-

-James tiene razon, ser misericordiosos nos have mejor que el, eso no tiene objeción-

-Si, vamonos de aquí canuto, tu venganza esta completa, dejalo asi, haber si puede vivir con eso el pequeño Snivellus-

El recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo, dejando solos a los espectadores Harry y Albia, pero Harry se sentia contento de pronto, al ver otra faceta de su padre, sin embargo Albia se mostraba analítica

-Comienzo a preocuparme, robe demasiados recuerdos relacionados entre si- comento Albia –Tu trasero corre peligro Harry-

-¿El mio por que?- pregunto este

-No se como vaya a reaccionar Snape cuando se de cuenta de que le faltan muchos recuerdos- comento Albia –pero luego nos vamos a preocupar por eso, ahora yo quiero saber por que decidio tricionar a Ryddle, ¿me acompañas?

Harry asintió tambien interesado


	44. Las razones de un mortifago

CAPITULO CUARENTA Y CUATRO 

**LAS RAZONES DE UN MORTIFAGO**

Harry y Albia siguieron al recuerdo de Snape en silencio atravez de un par de asesinatos mas, el primero era un mago decrepito que tenia un negocio de usurero, Snape lo enterro debajo de todas sus pertenencias de empeño, una muerte ironica, y la segunda fue una bruja muy vanidosa, a la cual Snape le dio la alternativa de vivir, pero con el rostro desfigurado, o morir con toda su belleza inetgra, como sea eran muertes, pero Harry noto que después de la paliza que Sirius le habia dado, en Snape se habia sucitado un gran cambio, pues su actitud parecia remorderse por haber sido derrotado, y quiza por deberle nuevamente la vida a James Potter.

Nuevamente habia recibido instrucciones del mismo Voldemort, de eliminar a un tal Duke Difflies, otro mortifago traidor, y para ello, tuvieron que viajar a los suburbios de Edimburgo, y Snape se desuitaba con cualquier cosa o persona que se atravesara en su camino, tenia los nervios de punta, y Harry no podia evitar disfrutar ver a su maestro menos estimado en esa situación.

A su llegada a el suburbio de Brisenfield, Snape se encamino con desgano hasta una derruida mansión en las colina, ¿por qué siempre elegian derruidas mansiones esos magos locos, se pregunto Harry, pero aun asi siguieron a Snape, en cambio, Albia continuaba observando analíticamente cada movimiento de Snape, dentro de la mansión, se veia algo de actividad, asi que hizo un gesto para hacer acopio de toda su paciencia, y toco a la puerta, y una anciana salio a recibirlo

-¿En que podemos servirle seño?- pregunto con arrugada voz

-Soy Severus Snape, y el señor Difflies me espera- contesto Snape con frialdad

-Pues el señor Difflies recibe sus visitas hasta la hora del te- contesto la anciana -¿gusta esperarlo adentro o regresa a la hora?-

-Quisiera esperarlo adentro- contesto Snape con fria educación

La anciana saco su varita, lo que significaba que se trataba de una bruja, y con esta le dio un toque a la cerradura, la cual se abrio

-Sigame- ordeno la arrugada bruja

Snape la siguió con la mirada

-¿Cómo se encuentra el señor?- pregunto Snape desinteresadamente

-Muy debil, tuvo que contratar a una enfermera para cuidarlo, imaginese, yo habia sido la unica trabajadora del señor Difflies durante treinta años, y casi no ha recibido visitas desde hace un mes- dijo la anciana con suspicacia – ¿no gusta almorzar algo?-

-No gracias-

-Bueno, estoy a su diposicion, si se le ofrece algo no dude en pedírmelo- dijo la anciana al llegar a la entrada de la construcción

Snape inspecciono fugazmente la construcción y se decide revisar el numero verdadero de habitantes de la mansión, Harry noto que Snape se movia como si flotara, Harry y Albia lo seguían y rapidamente, Snape recorrio la mansion completmente en muy poco tiempo, como si volara, Harry y Albia tenian que correr para no perderlo de vista, en unos minutos recorrio todos los cuartos, pero cuando le llego el turno al invernadero de ser revisado por Snape, este se detuvo sorprendido al ver a una mujer de su misma edad del otro lado de los vidrios, Harry noto que Snape se detuvo en seco y parecia nervioso, como si intentara ser invicble ante la presencia de la mujer de cabello castaño, menuda de cuerpo, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, que se movia dentro del invernadero, y a pesar de lo opaco de los vidrios, era claramente distinguible, Harry noto la indecisión de Snape, pues se tambaleaba como si quisiera huir pero al mismo tiempo deseara con todo el corazon quedarse en ese lugar, Harry volteo a ver a Albia, y en esta se dibujo una sonrisa, lo que obligo a Harry a voltear, y con justa razon, pues la mujer dentro del invernadero noto a Snape, y con una velocidad envidiable, salio a recibirlo

-¡Severus!- sonrio la mujer -¡Crei que no te volveria a ver nunca!-

-Hola Florence- murmuro Snape muy tieso, y en su rostro se dibujo algo que quiso ser una sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El señor Duke me contrato, el pobre, esta muy enfermo- sonrio emocionada- pero eso no importa Severus, hay tanto que quiero decirte, que linda coincidencia que nos encontraramos aquí, ¿cuánto ha pasado, ¿uno, ¿dos años?-

-si ha pasado mucho tiempo- murmuro Snape entre dientes

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto con esa sonrisa

Pero Harry parecia tratar de recordar donde habia escuchado el nombre de Florence, sin embargo era jocosa la reaccion de Snape, pues parecia muy nervioso

-Vine a ver al señor Difflies- balbuceo Snape- tenemos un asunto de negocios-

-¿Trabajas con el señor Duke?- pregunto emocionada y luego bajo la voz casi susurrante –¿Tu me podrias decir en que trabaja?-

Snape le dirigio una de sus clásicas miradas gelidas, pero Florence no dejaba de sonreir

-No sabes como extraño que tu me mires de esa manera, te ves tan guapo- comento un poco apenada Florence

-No comienzes Florence, crei que habiamos decidido algo- dijo Snape comenzando a molestarse

-Esta bien Severus- dijo Florence borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –Pero solo dime que en verdad tu ya no sientes nada por mi, y yo no insistire mas-

-Florence, yo...-

El sonido de una campanilla interrumpio a Snape

-Ahora regreso Severus, el señor Duke ya se levanto- dijo la chica voviendo a sonreir- le dire que estas aquí-

Snape tomo aire, la situación lo habia hecho dudar demasiado, e incluso quiza sus planes se habian arruinado, y dando un bufido, pateo una roca cercana por el enojo, y el recuerdo se desvanecio, dejando a Harry y a Albia en una rara insetidumbre

-¡Ya se de donde habia escuchado ese nombre!- exclamo Harry de pronto -¡en el pensadero de tu tio!-

-Yo ya tenia una ligera sospecha- comento Albia –pero aun tengo mis dudas-

-¿Todavía hay mas recuerdos?- pregunto Harry

-Solo uno o dos- contesto Albia sin darle importancia

Nuevamente aparecieron imágenes de los recuerdos de Snape, Harry se pregunto cuando acabaria esa tortura, pues por mas revelador que la situación fuera, eran los recuerdos de Snape, y sentia que era peligroso saber tanto, y lo preocupante era cuando Snape se enterara del lugar donde estaban alojados los recuerdos que le faltaban, pero la nueva aparicion de Snape lo hizo poner atención, no sin antes pensar que la actitud que estaba tomando a veces se parecia a la de la misma Albia.

El señor Duke Difflies era un anciano debil y acabado, que tenia que estar postrado en una silla de ruedas, su aspecto decrepito, pero como todos los mortifagos, su mirada estaba llena de maldad, pero miraba a Snape con una mezcla de temor y suplica

-Es agradable recibir a un "compañero de negocios"- comento el anciano con una voz que parecia mas como una lija raspando madera -¿No le molesta que mi enfermera escuche nuestra conversación, depuse de todo, solo son negocios-

-Eso hara muy difícil tratar los asuntos que vengo a exponer- dijo Snape

-Insisto, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para siquiera mover mi propia silla de rueda- dijo el señor Difflies

-Esta bien- gruño Snape –pero sobre usted recae la responsabilidad-

-Si, si, como sea- dijo el anciano desestimando las palabras de Snape –Vamos a el invernadero, Florence, ¿preparaste las cosas?-

-Claro señor, en eso estaba antes de que me mandara llamar- contesto la chica

Los tres entraron a el invernadero

-Bueno, digame ¿señor?-

-Severus Azrael Snape- contesto Florence sonriente

-Gracias Florence- comento Snape con desagrado y frialdad

-Bueno señor Snape, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?-

-El señor t..."nuestro jefe" aun esta esperando saber que sucedió con todos los galeones que faltan en la boveda de Gringotts- dijo Snape

-Ocurrio un accidente señor Snape, lo que fue la causa de mi invaluidez, le habia dado buen uso a esos galeones, pero ese asqueroso paladin de los muggles y de los sangre sucias-

-Si, señor, pero comprenda que "al jefe" no le gustan ese tipo de fracasos, y menos a manos de Albus Dumbeldore-

-No sea arrogante señor Snape, yo se que usted es del grupo de colaboradores mas cercanos a el señor, interceda por mi, interceda por que me de una segunda oportunidad-

-No se exalte señor Duke, recuerde su corazon- intervino Florence –Y mire que hora es, es hora de su medicina, disculpanos Severus-

Snape gruño a lo que la mujer tomo como un si y desaparecio llevándose a el señor Difflies

-Esperame en la cocina Severus- le dijo Florence antes de entrar a la casa

Snape volteo repentinamente haca sus espaladas, pues sintio que era observado, por un momento Harry creyo que los negros ojos de su profesor se clavaban en el, pero era ridículo, Harry no existia ahí, pero Snaoe opermanecio un momento observando a algo atrás de Harry, y contrariado entro a la habitación, y sin poder evitarlo, Harry y Albia lo siguieron.

Dentro de la cocina, la anciana preparaba un poco de the y sin decirle nada a Snape, le pone una humeante taza frente a el y lo deja solo en la cocina, la cual era muy vieja y descuidada, como si nadie la utilizara, la estufa estaba tapizada con costras de grasa asi como la chimenea estaba completamente negra a causa del hollín, por su gesto, Snape tambie dudaba que en ese lugar se prepara alimento alguno, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo a solas, pues de inmediato la tal Florence volvio a aparecer en la cocina y se sento a lado de Snape

-Ahora si no te me escapas Severus- le dijo sonriente

-¿No tienes que trabajar?- le pregunto este friamente

-Pues el señor Duke se ha dormido, y tengo por lo menos cuatro horas, asi que voy a platicar largo y tendido contigo-

-Si es de lo de antes yo..-

-No digas nada Severus, no vale la pena lastimarnos, mejor vamos a disfrutar el momento y ya- le dijo Florence

-No puedo entretenermo, tengo que ...-

-Tienes que eliminar al señor Duke- comento Florence

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes!- pregunto Snape sorprendido

-Severus, no soy estupida, se a lo que se dedica mi patron, y solo existe una persona en este mundo al cual una persona como tu temeria pronunciar tu nombre- le dijo Florence

-Entonces sabes que es mi obligación- murmuro Snape con frialdad

-¿Por qué Severus?- le pregunto Florence

-No tengo por que explicártelo a ti- le gruño Snape

-¿Por qué soy "sangre sucia", ¿eso es?-

-Ya sabes que a mi no me importa- balbuceo Snape

-No me quieras ver la cara de tonta Severus, sere hija de muggles, pero se todo lo que has hecho desde que salimos de Hogwarts-

-¿Qué te da derecho a hacer eso con mi vida?- gruño Snape

-Que me importas Severus, quiza tu hayas dejado de sentir algo por mi, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen como en el primer dia, bueno, lo dije, crei que seria mas difícil, pero por fin lo dije- sonrio Florence

-No comprendes Florence, yo no soy el mismo que tu conociste-

Florence sonrio y lo vio a la cara

-Quiza puedas mentirle a todo el mundo Severus, pero no a mi, nunca has podido- sonrio la mujer –Se que estas en malos pasos, y no voy a obligarte a nada, pero yo creo que tu podrias hacer mejor las cosas si te dieras una oportunidad para demostrar que no solo eres bueno en maleficios y artes oscuras, pero no lo tomes a mal, es solo una opinión, pero de todos modos, a de ser interesante tu trabajo, creo-

Snape sonrio y volteo hacia la casa

-No te preocupes por el señor Duke, te aseguro que no podra pasar del invierno, la naturaleza va a hacer lo suyo- le dijo Florence

El recuerdo se desvenecio una vez mas, Harry cada vez se sebtia mas intrigado, no asi Albis, quien se mantenia fria y analítica, como Harry siempre la conocia, pero esta lo volteo a ver y lo miro con premura y cautela

-No se tu, pero yo quiero saber mas- le comento Harry

-Yo no esperaria menos de ti- le sonrio Albia

-¿Tu estas controlando esto?- le pregunto Harry con suspicacia

-Pues por supuesto- le contesto Albia ofendida –Sin embargo yo solo intente robar un recuerdo en especifico, pero me traje varios de regalo-

-¿Cómo lo puedes hacer sin que el profesor Dumbeldore o Snape lo note?- pregunto Harry

-Cuando crezcas te lo dire- le sonrio Albia –Ahora presta atención, que el siguiente es el ultimo recuerdo, y es el mas importante, no se por que, pero si tiene todos esos recuerdos entrelazados protegiéndolo, significa que es algo muy importante para Snape-

-Solo no quiero imaginar como va a reaccionar cuando se entere que le faltan- comento Harry con temor

-No te preocupes, estaban enterrados en el fondo de mente, las trata de olvidar, pero las tiene muy frescas, es mas, creo que le hicimos un favor al "robárselas"-

De pronto Albia guardo silencio, pues esas ultimas imágenes se materializaban frente a los ojos de ambos, y era el mismo lugar, esa mansión, pero otra habitación, en ella estaba Snape malencarado, y frente a el, un par de mortifagos, inconfundibles por su mascara

-El señor tenebroso se pregunta donde esta su "angel ejecutor"- dijo uno de los mortifagos sarcásticamente

-Ese es un asunto que solo nos incumbe al señor tenebroso y a mi Rosier- gruño Snape

-Pero al señor tenebroso le intriga por que no le has llevado la cabeza de Difflies- dijo el otro mortifago

-Yo tengo mis motivos Travers- volvio a gruñir Snape

-Pues danos tu excusa, el señor tenebroso nos envio a matarte si encontrábamos con vida a ese desgraciado- sonrio Travers macabramente

-Quiero que quede claro que no es de su incumbencia, sin embargo Difflies utilizo el dinero incorrectamente ´para comprar un ejercito al señor tenebroso- contesto Snape –Quiero saber donde esconde ese ejercito-

-¿Y por que no lo torturas?- pregunto Rosier

-No lo resistiria- contesto Snape

-¿Sabes Snape, eres un mortifago, ¿desde cuando te interesa el bien del prójimo?- se burlo Travers

-Has cambiado Snape- murmuro Rosier –Pero tu excusa es la mas patética que he escuchado, digo, habiendo por lo menos un millon de pretextos mejores, nos sales con esta tontería-

-Si no estas dipuesto a creerme, no es mi problema, pero al señor tenebroso le interesara mucho saber de un poderosos ejercito a su entera disposición, y si Difflies muere, se lleva el secreto a la tumba-

-Esta...ugh-

Los tres se llevaron la mano al antebrazo, como si esta quemara

-Pues tendras oportunidad de decirselo en persona- sonrio Travers

Snape desaparecio y reaparecio en un cementerio, ya habia un circulo de mortifagos en torno a una fantasmogarica presencia

-Bienvenidos compañeros- siseo Voldemort –Severus, podrias decirme la razon por la cual llevas diez dias sin reportate ante mi presencia-

-Señor...tengo que informarle que se debe a que no he ejecutado a Difflies- comento Snape débilmente

-¿a que se debe?- pregunto Voldemort con interes

-Difflies comento que utilizo el dinero para construir un ejercito de nuevas y tenebrosas criaturas, comenta que ya esta casi listos para ponerlos a su disposición- dijo Snape

-¿Y bien?- comento Voldemort -¿Dónde esta ese gran ejercito?-

-Es lo que he tratado de investigar, igual pense en la tortura, pero su cuerpo esta tan deteriorado que no soportara ningun intento- señalo Snape –solicito, si usted lo permite, ha seguir con la investigación señor-

-Seria interesante saber acerca de ese misterioso ejercito- comento Voldemort –pero les he dado instrucciones ha Travers y Rosier de acabar con el asunto Difflies lo antes posible, ademas mi buen Severus, tu trabajo no consiste en investigar, tu trabajo es quitar a los estorbos de mi camino, y si valoras tu vida, te voy a exigir que te limites a cumplir con tu trabajo-

-Comprendo Señor, disculpe mi falta de vision –

Dos nuevos encapuchados aparecieron y completaron el circulo

-Los buenos de Travers y Rosier han regresado- comento oldemort –¿Y bien?

-Difflies y toda la gente de su mansión han pasado a mejor vida- dijo Travers

-Si mi señor, misión cumplida- agrego Rosier –Incluso habia una mujer que rogo mucho por su vida, pero nada que no pudiéramos controlar-

-¿Y lograron averiguar algo?- pregunto Voldemort

-No, el viejo estiro la pata antes de soltar la sopa- murmuro Rosier temeroso

-¡¿Cómo!- rugio Voldemort -¡Cruccio!

Rosier cayo de rodillas, retorciendose, y a pesar de que la mascara amortiguaba el grito, este le helo la sangre a Harry

-¡¿Te das cuenta que Difflies dejo vacia la boveda en Gringotts!- rugio Voldemort –¡Me robo, para crear un supuesto ejercito de criaturas magicas, y la unica prueba que tengo de que existe es la palabra de uno solo de mis mortifagos, se termino la reunion-

y furioso Voldemort desaparecio, y Snape fue el primer mortifago en desaparecer y reaparecio en la mansión del señor Difflies, y la obscuridad de la noche era interrumpida por el resplandor esmeralda de la marca tenebrosa impresa en el cielo, Snape de inmediato se retiro la mascara y de una patada abrio la puerta de la mansión, para toparse con una imagen macabra, sin embargo, los mas impresionados fueron Harry y Albia, pues la anciana ama de llaves del señor Difflies habia sido decapitada y su cabeza estaba en un pedestal arriba de la chimenea, y a manera de macabra broma,

por toda la habitación, habian pintado con su sangre un mensaje

"El señor tenebroso sabe, el siempre sabe"

Snape parecia aterrado, y subio de inmediato a la segunda planta, rebuscando en cada cuarto indudablemente buscando a Florence, y llego a la habitación del señor Difflies, y dentro tambien habia una macabra escena, lo que le daba una idea a Harry lo cruel que podia llegar a ser un mortifago; el señor Difflies habia sido volteado de adentro hacia fuera, dejando al descubierto sus organos, la cama era un mar de sangre y por todas las paredes, el mismo mensaje escrito por todo el lugar

"El señor tenebroso sabe, el siempre sabe"

Ante los ojos de Harry se mostraba un Snape mas desesperado que nunca, como Harry jamas lo habia visto, y una parte de el queria burlarse de el, pero otra otra comenzaba a sentir lastima, por que se imaginaba la escena que sin duda vendria

era la que Albia tanto esperaba. Snape revisaba frenéticamente cada una de las habitaciones, pero reviso todas y no encontro nada, por lo que desesperado, salio al jardín, y dentro del invernadero se divisba un bulto en la obscuridad, Snape dudo un instante en entrar, y cerro los ojos cuando abrio la puerta

-¡No!- exclamo con el alma desgarrada

Harry no volteo a ver, pero, al virar la vista, en las paredes tambien estaba escrito un mensaje, pero era diferente a los de los otros cuartos decia

"Que bien guardado lo tenias Severus"

-¿Severus?- se escucho con debilidad la voz de Florence

-Si, soy yo, no trates de hablar, te voy a llevar a San Mungo- dijo Snape deseperado

Florence volvio a sonreir, pero era obvia su agonia

-No tiene caso- murmuro débilmente –solo queria verte antes de irme-

-¡No digas eso, por favor no digas eso!- le exclamo Ssnaope abrazandola a su cuerpo, pero de inmediato la separo, su ropa se habia manchado de sangre y esculco a Flornece. E hizo un tetrico descubrimiento, ella no tenia entrañas

-¡¿Qué demonios te hicieron esos desgraciados!- le pregunto Ssnape con voz temblorosa

-Me dieron "el tratamiento de los sangre sucia"- sonrio con tristeza la bruja –Asi que inevitablemente voy morir-

-No digas...-

-Dejame hablar Severus- dijo Florence con debilidad –No te vayas a culpar de esto, no tiene caso, tu no tienes la culpa de que mis padres sean muggles-

-p...-

-¡Que me dejes hablar Severus!- gruño débilmente Florence -¿Que no ves que me estoy muriendo?-

-No es momento para bromas, toavia tengo que llevarte a an Mungo-

-Ya te dije que no tiene caso y...- vomito sangre por la boca, y apenada volvió a sonreir, pero Harry no podia creer que a pesar de la circunstancia, esa mujer no parecia triste-Solo lamento no haberte hecho caso, pero no lamento estos dias, por lo menos lo pase contigo, solo necesito saber una cosa, ¿alguna vez sentiste lo mismo que yo?-

Snape la vio a los ojos, en sus brazos, esa mujer se le moria

-Siempre lo he sentido, nunca deje de amarte- le dijo Snape con tristeza

-Es bueno saberlo- sonrio con tristeza Florence –Deja de hacer lo que haces, es malo

El silencio reino completamente, solo la respiración agitada de Snape se escuchaba por todo el lugar, parecia estar a punto de llorar, pero en el lugar pronto se escucharon varios pasos, Snape se puso de inmediato la mascara y apreto su varita, pues después de todo, en ese lugar se habai cometido un asesinato, y la marca tenebrosa habia aparecido sobre ese lugar, y cautelosamente salio del invernadero

-¡Detente sabandija!- se escucho la voz de una mujer -¡Expelliarmus!-

-¡Reflecto!- exclamo Snape y de inmediato respondio la agresión -¡Crocutta!-

-¡ay!- exclamo la mujer

-Estupidos auores, mandan principiantes- se burlo Snape

-Yo no soy del ministerio estupido- dijo la mujer –Freeza-

El hechizo congelo la mano de Snape

-Caiste en la trampa- sonrio la chica -¡Petrifficus Totallis!

Sin saber el por que, Snape no hizo nada por eludir el maleficio y sus pies y brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo, y cayo de bruces

-Vamos a ver quien esta detrás de la mascara- sonrio la mujer –con la recompesa voy a pagar el adelanto del departamento-

Y con su varita, intento quitarle la mascara, pero fue interrumpida

-¿Lily encontratse algo?- pregunto un hombre alto y delgado, pero Harry sintio una extraña sensación y de inmediat volteo a ver a la mujer, esos hermoso ojos verdes y ese cabello rojo le confirmaron de quien se trataba, y de pronto se sintio lleno de orgullo, pues acababa de ver a su propia madre en accion, y eso no era todo, pues ante sus ojos acaba de derrotar a Snape

-Si Fabian, creo que tengo al responsable, ¿ustedes que encontraron?- pregunto Lily, pero tambien por fin conocio de alguna manera en persona a Fabian Prewett, y en persona, le daba la sensación que tenia algo de Bill y de Fred y George, en pocas palabras, era genial.

-Hay dos cuerpos haya adentro, y Gideon encontro otro en el invernadero, creo que llegamos tarde- dijo el sujeto

-Eso es obvio señor Prewett- contesto la mujer ironica –de haber llegado antes hubieramos evitado que la marca tenebrosa apareciera en el cielo, pero al menos logramos atrapar al asesino-

-Dumbeldore va a estar muy contento contigo Lily- comento Fabian

-Va a estar contento con todos nosotros, hemos atrapado a un mortifago- sonrio Lily con malicia –Ahora vamos a ver de quien se trata, ¡Accio mascara!-

La mascara se separo de la cara de Snape y volo hasta la mano de Lily

-¡Snivellus!- exclamo sorprendida –aunque debo admitir que ya lo sospechaba-

-¿Lo conoces Lily?- pregunto Fabian

-Si, James y yo ibamos con el en Hogwarts, pero el era de Slytherin- dijo Lily

-Nada de que sorprendernos- dijo Fabian -¿qué hacemos?-

-Pues no se, ¿qué harian James y Remus en esta situación?- comento e voz alta y luego sonrio –No no vamos a hacer lo que harian ellos, ademas, se trata de Snivellus, mejor lo llevamos con el profesor Dumbeldore-

-¿Y los cuerpos?- pregunto Fabian

-Que el ministerio se encargue, después de todo, nosotros no estuvimos aquí, ve por Gideon, yo llevare a Snivellus con el profesor Dumbeldore, los vere en el bar mas tarde-

-Esta bien- dijo Fabian –Me saludas a James-

-Gracias- y sin decir mas, desaparecio

-¡Portus!- exclamo Lily -¡Ahora si eres tan amable Severus, dame tu mano-

El recuerdo se desvancio, pero Albia aun seguia expectante, lo que significaba que todavía no acababan de revisar recuerdos, pero por primera vez, no se sentia decepdionado, pues habia visto algo que lo llenaba de orgullo, en ese momento se sentia feliz, pero cansado

-¿Ya acabamos?- le pregunto a Albia

-Solo uno mas, te lo juro- respodio Albia ditraidamente –Tengo que estar segura de una cosa-

Las imágenes volvieron a parecer frente a los ojos de ambos, y esta vez era un cuarto sin ventanas, Snape estaba amarrado a una silla, a su alrededor se encontraban muchos rostros conocidos para Harry, encabezados por un Albus Dumbeldore con una expresión analitaica que le daba parecido al de su sobrina, tambien estaba la profesora McGonogall, con menos arrugas, pero con la misma mirada de severidad que le conocia, sus padres; James y Lily, la primera mirando con preocupación a Snape y el segundo con una actitud muy precautoria, parecia incluso incomodo de estar en el mismo cuarto que Snape, tambien Remus Lupin, sentado en un rincón, una mujer, que Harry no recordaba con claridad, pero estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Marlene McKinnons, y por ultimo ojoloco Moody, siempre al lado de Dumbeldore

-¡Eso no puede ser!- exclamo la bruja Mckinnons

-Dejemos que se explique Marlene- intervino el profesor Lupin

-No podemos enfrascarnos ahora en una discusión, murieron tres personas y hay un ejercito desconocido haya afuera escondido en algun lugar, y Severus es el unico que puede ayudarnos- dijo Dumbeldore

-Cuando despierte- comento Ojoloco mirando a James –Pudiste haberlo evitado Potter, pero tu camarada Black se comporta como un animal salvaje-

-No es mi culpa- dijo James contrariado –creeme que intente, pero Sirius exploto cuando Lily aparecio aquí con el asesino de su hermano-

Lily lo miro con reproche y James bajo la lista para eludir la mirada de Lily

-Hay que despertarlo- sugirió la profesora McGonogall

-¡Enervatte!- exclamo de inmediato Lily

-¿Traemos el veritaserum?- pregunto ojoloco

-No sera necesario Alastor- comento Dumbeldore y volteo a ver a Lily y esta asintió

-Hola Severus, sabia que habais cambiado, pero no crei que fuera de esta manera- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, James miraba la escena con atención

-Yo no he cambiado en lo absoluto Evans- dijo este con frialdad- Fue el mundo a mi alrededor el que cambio, cambio a tal punto que ya no era posible que creyera en los metodos de Dumbeldore para cambiar al mundo, el señor tenebroso y sus mortigagos entiende que no podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas mientras en el mundo se va perdiendo la importancia de lo que es realmente importante, protegemos a lo muggles para que estos se maten entre si con una ignorancia salvaje-

-¡Pero como puedes permitir que Lord Voldemort y tus amigos maten a otros magos con ese falso orgullo en la sangre limpia!- exclamo James enfadado

Snape lo volteo a ver con odio, y amos se miraron retadoramente por unos instantes

-¡James!- exclamo Lily enojada –Deja que Severus terminede hablar, o si no te oy a pedir que vayas afuera y acompañes a Peter y a Sirius, ¿Severus?-

-Los mortifagos son pefectos Evans, las atrocidades que cometen estan plenamente justificadas, pero se que cuando el señor tenebroso gane, lo hara con justicia, el comprende los mandamientos de la raza magica-

-¿Mandamientos de la raza magica, ¡Escuchate Severus, hablas como si Vo..Voldemort fuera nuestro salvador- le dijo Lily horrorizada

-Se que es un hombre de carne y hueso como todos los demas, pero tambien se que ha dedicado su vida a sus ideales, de hber sido yo tan sabio y poderoso como el, quiza mi madre...toda mi famila estaria a salvo en Aberdeen, inente probar el metodo de Dumbeldore, creeme que nadie le puso tantas ganas como yo-

-¿No te das cuenta Severus?- pregunto Lily- no fue el sistema el que te fallo...fuiste tu mismo quien te fallaste-

-Tu..tu debes de comprender Evans, tu entre todos estos idotas- exclamo Severus

-No Severus, no creo poder comprenderte, lo siento- dijo Lily con tristeza –Lo siento profesor, lo intente, no pude lograrlo-

Lily se veia tristey se leanto y fue hasta James, quien la abrazo con cariño, Lily parecia estar lorando mientras James le acariciaba el cabello

-Severus, por favor, no te resistas, te aseguro que no haremos nada que pueda lastimarte-

-Habla por ti Albus- gruño ojoloco –¡Sujétenle la cabeza!

Marlene McKinnons y el profesor Lupin sujetaron a Snape mientras Ojoloco le daba un poco de un liquido traslucido, y de inmediato le eraba la boca y le tapaba la nariz para obligarlo a tragar el buche, pero Snape miraba con odio a todos los presentes, mientras Dumbeldore veia con tristeza la escena, y cuando el brillo desaparecio de los ojos de Snape los otros magos lo soltaron

-Severus, no te resistas, es el mas poderoso veritaserum que existe, deja que haga efecto, no luches contra el, ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada que atente contra ti o tu libre albedrío, solo necesito que me contestes una preguntas-

-No te hara caso Albus, esta luchando por contener el veritaserum- gruño Ojoloco

-Caray- murmuro James lo bastante audible para que todos lo esucharan- crei que la siguiente vez que Snivellus y yos nos encontraramos seria en un ataud, 1Y ahí se acaban mis pensamientos positivos respecto a nosotros-

-No es momento para chistes James- le dijo Lily con tristeza

-Yo no quisiera interrumpirlos Lily y James, pero Lord Voldemort no tardara en notar que su ejecutor mas fiable ha sido capturado por fuerzas ajenas al ministerio de magia y lo buscara pronto, ahora confio en que Severus nos va a contestar con toda sinceridad las palabras que vamos a hacerle-

La cabeza de Sirius se asomo por la puerta

-este...se que me importa un pepino lo que le pase a Snivellus, pero los lamebotas de Voldemort estan alla afuera y me imagino que vienen por este desgraciado –

-Continuen con su labor piadosa, por favor, yo ayudare a mi amigo con nuestros visitantes- comento James

-Ten cuidado- comento Lily

-¡Claro, yo siempre lo tengo, ademas, no te me escaparas esta vez Evans, tenemos una cita para cenar- sonrio James y salio tarareando de la habitación

-Severus, relajate, hijo, danos la oportunidad de ayudarte, tu no eres malo- dijo Dumbeldore

-Pero usted no entiende- muermuro Snape haciendo sus ultimos inentos por resistirse a la pocion –Hoy lo he perdido todo-

-No hijo, es cruel que lo diga, pero te ha hecho fuerte, se que tus problemas son grandes, pero no quiero invadir tus pensamientos, tododepende de ti, hazlo hijo, por favor, ¿nos ayudaras?- pregunto Dumbeldore

-Soy todo oidos "señor"- dijo Snape, el brillo en sus ojos regreso

-¿Estas bien Severus?- pregunto Lily

-¿Bien, no Evans, Lily, yo nunca mas podre estar bien, mi alma podra sanar, pero mi corazon no tiene cura y creo que no lo quisiera de otra manera- dijo Snape con un hilo de voz, en la cual se notaba muchísima tristeza

-No puedes hablar en serio Severus- comento Lily

-¿No Lily?- gimo Snape -¿No te das cuente que si me permito tener sentimientos, si trato de ser algo mas que un frio asesino detrás de una mascara, solo tendre la seguridad de que le falle a Florence?-

El rostro de Lily se volvio blanco

-¿Mataste a Florence?- le pregunto asustada

-Fue como si lo hiciera- dijo Snape y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- no debi de haberle perdonado la vida a Difflies, debi matarlo desde el principio, debi de alejarme de ella desde el principio-

-No pienses asi Severus, tanto tu como ella eran el tal para el cual, ambos fueron felices juntos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, no tines por que atormentarte de esta manera- le dijo Lily mientras lo desataba, ante la incredulidad de Ojoloco y la señora McKinnons, sin embargo estos no hacian nada pues Dumbeldore se los impedia con la mirada

-Yo la amaba Lily- gimio Snape y solto en llanto –La amaba con todo mi corazon, yo fui el equivocado todo este tiempo, debi de haber ido con ella, estar a su lado-

-Ahí estabas- le dijo Lily abraandolo para confortarlo – en sus pensamientos, en la sonrisa de su cara, al luz en sus ojos, ahí estaba "Severus Snape" en la forma que ella mas queria

Dumbeldore veia complacido la escena y se acerco

-Se que va a sonar oportunista decírtelo- intervino Dumbeldore- pero necesito mucho de tu ayuda Severus...-

La imagen se disolvió y quedaron nuevamente en la nada Harry y Albia, esta ultima sonreia

-Tu madre era asombrosa- le comento

-Yo estoy igual de emocionado que tu- le contesto un Harry sonriente -¿Entonces el profesor Snape es de fiar?-

-Pues que puedo decir- comento Albia –No se tu, pero yo todavía tengo mis dudas-

-No seas paranoica, no lo viste, sufrio, esa mujer, todo- balbuceo Harry –Ya no podre ver a Snape de la manera en que lo hacia-

-Como sea, yo necesitaba saber por que mi tio confia tanto en Snape, pero solo hemos descubierto por que dejo de ser mortifago a medias- dijo Albia

-¿Todavia sigue siendo mortifago?- pregunto Harry sorprendido

-si, las cosas que uno descubre cuando roda como gato los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero mas bien creo que es un topo, quiere o etsa vigilando a los Malfoy atravez de ese niño Drucus-

-Draco-

-Como sea, pero a mi no me entra como el tio Albus puede confiar tanto en el, pero bueno, vamos a dormir- sonrio Albia- ¡ah es cierto, felicidades por tu examen de occlumancia, aunque Snape se va a llevar el credito, se que yo fui la verdadera maestra, asi que ambos triunfamos, Albia 1- tio Albus 0-

-Prefiero tu entrenamiento al de tu hermana-

-Si, es un poco salvaje. Pero le tomaras cariño cuando la conozcas mas, pero aprovecha las vacaciones, por que regresando a Hogwarts, tu ida va a ser mas inetresante- dijo Albia maliciosamente

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?- le pregunto Harry

-Yo solo soy una especie de guardaespaldas, no te apures, voy a ser un lindo gatito el resto de tus vacaciones, juro solemnemente que no interferire mas, ahora vamos a dormir-

Harry abrio los ojos, y estaba de nuevo en su habitación en Grimunald Place, recostado en el piso, aun con la ropa puesta, con un gran dolor de cabeza, y con un gato blanco durmiendo comodamente en su cama, volteo a ver el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana, y sentia como si no hubiera dormido en varios dias, y con ese cansancio, comenzo a quitarse la camisa para ponerse la pijama, pero tocaron a su puerta, y entre bostezos se dirigio a abrirla, y no se sorprendio al ver a Ginny, que estaba enuelat en su vieja bata de dormir, la cual ya le quedaba algo corta

-¿No es un poco tarde?- le pregunto ceñudo, pero los ojos de Ginny se veian irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando-¿Qué sucedió, ¿No vienes por tu venganza?-

-No- respondio Ginny con cara de puchero –Tuve una pesadilla-

-¿Quieres hablar de esto?- le pregunto Harry

-NO- contesto Ginny –Solo quiero dormir-

-Eso es bueno, entonces ve a tu cama- le dijo Harry

-Ese es el problema, no quiero dormir sola- dijo Ginny como niña chiquita

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?- le pregunto Harry rascándose la cabeza

-¿Me dejas dormir contigo?-

-¡¿Qué!- exclamo este

-¿Eres sordo?- le gruño Ginny

-Pues creo que si, ¿escuche bien, ¿me estas pidiendo dormir conmigo, ¿si sabes que solo hay una cama en esta habitación verdad?-

-Para tu escoba galan- gruño Ginny –Te lo estoy pidiendo por que no estan ni Mione ni mis amigas, que son la que me hacen el favor cuando tengo pesadillas, y si te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, es por que confio en ti, pero por lo visto me equivoque, buenas noches-

-No espera, es que es raro, como sea es raro que una chica le pida eso a un chico, ¿estas de acuerdo?- le dijo Harry

-Si, es raro, pero ya te dije Harry, confio en ti, asi que no creo que haya problema-

-Esta bien, pero que quede claro que acepto a regañadientes- le dijo Harry

-Si como no- contesto una sonriente Ginny –y por cierto, ¿duermes con la ropa puesta?-

-No, es que me quede dormido, me hicieron un examen de occlumancia en la junta-

-¡Si es cierto, la junta, ¿y de que hablaron?-

-No puedo decírtelo- le dijo Harry

-anda, prometo que no dire nada, sere una tumba- dijo Ginny

-¿No que querias dormir?- gruño Harry con gesto de comico fastidio –Pues metete a la cama, que yo me tengo que poner la pijama, y si espias, te juro que duermes en el suelo-

-Esta bien, esta bien- sonrio Ginny –Oye, ¿como es que tu tienes sabanas de algodón y yo no?-

-El dueño de la casa era mi padrino, eso me da privilegios- sonrio Harry detrás de un biombo, mientras observaba a Ginny destender la cama

-Oye, tu cama esta fria, no estabas dormido- le comento Ginny

-Es que me quede dormido en el suelo- se apresuro a contestar Harry –Las pruebas que me hicieron en la junta fueron extenuantes, bueno, que parte escoges, ¿izquierda o derecha?-

-Derecha, bueno, entonces a a ser en vano que trate de sonsacarte algo de la junta, pero dime, mencionaron algo de Bill-

-Este..- Harry se distrajo, pues justo antes de entrar a la cama, Ginny se quito la bata, y dejo al descubierto un camison que apenas y ocultaban sus crecientes curvas, lo que distrajo a Harry

-¡Potter, mis ojos estan aquí arriba!- gruño Ginny –Chico tenias que ser-

-Lo siento. Contesto Harry apenado –Digo, la falta de costumbre, no, pero no hablaron nada de Bill, ¿Por qué?-

Ginny le explico de la bitácora y como le contaba de su aventura con los vampiros, cinco minutos depuse, Ginny termio su relato con lujo de detalle, y ambos se taparon con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, Harry parecia mas nervioso que Ginny

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?- le pregunto Ginny -¿Sabes, no muerdo-

-No es eso, es que en toda mi vida siempre he dormido solo- contesto Harry

-Pobrecito huerfanito- bromeo Ginny –se me olvidaba

-¿Y tu por que no estas nerviosa?- pregunto Harry

-He dormido con chicos toda mi vida- bromeo Ginny –Es algo natural en mi-

-Ademas de modesta- comento Harry

Ambos quedaron en silencio, afuera, se podia escuchar el ruido de un auto de algun desnocahdo

-¿Sabes una cosa Harry?- pregunto Ginny

-Pues eso creo, para eso voy a la escuela- comento Harry

-¿No viste al comediante?- pregunto Ginny –ya en serio, estoy en una situación que miles de chicas envidiarian y hasta matarian por estar en mi lugar, durmiendo al lado del gran Harry Potter-

-Ja muy graciosa- murmuro Harry –Pero yo siempre he tenido una duda, solo he leido lo que dicen de mi en los libros, y lo que dice Ron, ¿pero en realidad que dicen de mi?-

-Pues varia- dijo Ginny –Nosotros no diriamos lo mismo que lo que diria un Malfoy-

-En eso tienes razon- dijo Harry

-Pero sinceramente cuando te conocimos, superaste las expectativas que esta familia tenia de ti- le comento Ginny

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que eras igual a nosotros, no se si me explique, no eras altanero u otra cosa por el estilo, yo creia que serias un niño que buscaria que todos lo adoraran, pero todo lo que nos conto Ron en el verano nos cautivo a todos- dijo Ginny

-Si, a veces me he puesto a pensar como hubiera sido mi vida si algun mago me hubiera adoptado, pero no puedo concebir mi vida sin Ron y Hermione-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Ginny intrigada

-Ron es mi primer y mejor amigo, no se, sinceramente lo quiero mucho-

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Ginny

-Ella es mi amiga, la mejor que tengo, pero no se, sin Ron se vuelve un poco aburrida-

-¿Y alguna vez has querido ser algo mas que su amigo?- le pregunto una picara Ginny

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo Harry horrorisado-¿De donde sacas esas ideas, ella es como una hermana para mi-

-Yo solo preguntaba, no es para que te pongas asi- le dijo Ginny sonriente

-oye,¿ y como es eso de que Fleur esta embarazada?- pregunto Harry

-Si, Bill no pierde el tiempo- sonrio Ginny –Pero yo no puedo esperar a ver a mi sobrinito, ya estoy cansado de que "las primas Prewett" me presuman a sus pequeños bebes de cabello castaño, son lindos, pero son demasiado lindos, tanto que empalagan-

-¿Prewett?- pregunto Harry

-si es cierto, tu no sabias, mi mama es parte del fastuoso clan Prewett, son buena gente, pero a veces son muy pretenciosos- comento Ginny

-¿Tus tios eras Gideon y Fabian Prewett?- le pregunto Harry

-Si, los heroes de sir Porinhio- dijo Ginny con orgullo –Jamas en mi vida negare mis lazos con gente tan valiente-

Pero Harry ya no respondio, pues solo cerro los ojos un insante, pero el cansancio lo vencio

-¿Harry, ¿Harry, perfecto, me dejo hablando como loca, ¿y tu que haces aquí copo de nieve?-

El gato se acerco y se acurruco a los pies de Harry, mirando acusadoramente a Ginny

-No me mires asi- le dijo –siento que me estas juzgando, ¡y no¡!no estoy haciendo nada malo, y deja de mirarme de esa manera-

Copo de nieve maullo como si le diera por su lado y le dirijio una especie de mirada picara

-Esta bien, pero que quede entre tu y yo, este va a ser nuestro gran secreto, buenas noches- le sonrio Ginny y tambien cerro los ojos, en esos momentos, quiza ninguno de los dos tenia otra preocupación mas que dormir

–Ademas, todavía me falta cobrarme mi venganza- le susurro Ginny con picardia a su mascota y con el sonar de las camapanas de algun reloj cercano, Ginny tambien se quedo dormida al lado de Harry.

Pero del otro lado de Londres, en la entrada del hospital de los magos, un par de encapuchados entraban con sigilo, en la recepcion reinaba un gran silencio, se encontraba absolutamente desierta, los encapuchadose descubrieron sus rostros, y eran hermosos, cabello negro, lacio, facciones finas y envolventes ojos azules, sin embargo su pose era de total arrogancia y desprecio, eran una chica y un varon, ambos vestidos con elegantes ropas negras, aparentemente de la misma edad, el chico se acerco al mostrador de información y con esa molesta arrogancia, toco el timbre, pues la sanadora encargada estaba dormitando y no habia percatado su presencia

-Buenas noches jóvenes- dijo la sanadora dando un respingo -¿en que puedo servirles?-

-No en mucho creo- dijo el chico con desprecio

-No le haga caso a mi hermano señorita, muy buenas noches- intervino la chica con fingidos modales –Estamos de visita en Londres, y quisiéramos visitar a un familiar que esta internado en este hospital-

-Lo siento señorita, pero las visitas son en horario vespertino- dijo la bruja

-¿no podemos arreglar eso?- le pregunto depositando una pequeña bolsa de galeones en la mesa de la sanadora

-Veremos que podemos hacer- sonrio la sabnadora un poco avergonzada al guardar la bolsa de galeones-¿a quien viene a visitar?-

-A la señora Alina Resvelt-Murder Black- dijo con rudeza el chico

-A ver, Resvelt, Resvelt- murmuraba la enfermera mientras revisaba una carpeta- si, si esta aquí, esta en el ala Abelardo Malfoy, pero tienen que registrarse-

-¿Es eso necesario?- pregunto con un fingida sonrisa la bruja

-Si, son normas de la administración- comento la bruja

-Bueno, no hay mas remedio, las normas son las normas- sonrio la chica de ojos azules y mojo la pluma y escribio en la libreta de visitas

"Scylla B."

-Tu turno hermano- comento la chica con una sonrisa

"Sebastián B."

-Listo, ¿donde se encuentra ese lugar?- pregunto con fingida amabilidad la bruja

-En el quinto piso, por el pasillo de la derecha hasta el fondo- dijo la bruja

-Muchas gracias- contesto la chica y jalo a su hermano de la tunica –No vas a inicuar una masacre Sebastián, hoy solo venimos a investigar como magos, hoy no somos caballeros de Walpurgis-

-Pero es bruja idiota-

-Esa bruja idiota nada Sebastián, esta haciendo su trabajo y con eso debe de bastarte para dejarla en paz- le susurro la chica a su hermano en tono de regañina

-Calmate, ya te pareces a la tia Andrómeda- dijo el chico

-Si no me hicieras enojar no tendrias por que regañarte-

-Bueno, ya, ya, ya estamos aquí- dijo el chico

Ala medica norte  
Enfermedades medicas incurables  
Ala de desahuciados  
Alexandrine Crotaline Malfoy  
In Memoriam  
(1899-1959)

-Vas a guardar silenccio Sebastián, y no quiero tus estupidas bromas- le dijo la chica

-¿Sabes una cosa Scylla?- le pregunto un sonriente Sebastian

-¿Qué?- pregunto esta

-Se nos olvido preguntar el numero de cama-

-No creo que eso sea problema, si lo que es que los insultos de Bellatrix son ciertos, me debo de parecer a ella- dijo Scylla

La chica abrio la puerta y una gelida corriente de aire frio les pego de lleno

-Esto no es un hospital, es una nevera- sonrio el chico

Su hermana solo la volteo a ver con fulminante mirada

-Esta bien, no mas bromas- dijo este apenado

Ambos caminaron en silencio entre una bizarra galeria del horror, los internos en esa ala eran muertos vivientes, las ruidosas y asquerosas respiraciones de algunos era el unico signo de que en ese lugar habai vida, pues fácilmente, debido a la apariencia de algunos internos, eso mas bien podria pasar por una morgue.

Los chicos caminaron ante un inimaginable espectáculo de horror, pero comenzaban a desesperarse, pues no encontraban a nadie parecido a Scylla, pero en su cuarta vuelta a la sala, ambos revisaban una por una las historias medicas de los pacientes, hasta que cuando iban a dar casi las cinco de la mañana, por fin la encontraron, en una cama con sabanas de seda negra y doceles, se encontraba la mujer a la que tanto habian buscado, pero al recorrer la cortina, ambos se sintieron decepcionados, pues la mujer no se parecia a ellos, ni siquiera tenia el cabello negro al igual que ellos, era rubio platinado, y su rostro era de una belleza artificial, similar al de una modelo, no como el Scylla, que irradiaba ternura y seguridad, un tipo de belleza diferente

-Pues no se parece a ti, definitivamente- dijo Sebastián –Quiza si nos parescamos a papa-

-Pues ese es mi unico consuelo- dijo Scylla con tristeza –Estoy harta de que me confundan con Bellatrix-

-¿Y en verdad crees que se traguen nuestro cuento?- pregunto Sebastián –Si, somos de los malos y todo eso, ¿pero cuanto tiempo podremos seguir ocultandonos?-

-Hasta que descubramos la verdad Sebastián- dijo la chica –y solo Albus Dumbeldore sabe la verdad, asi que o le sacamos una confesion o nos resignamos a seguir creyendo las mentiras de Bellatrix-

-Pero ya estoy harto- dijo Sebastián –Cada vez es mas difícil escenificar los asesinatos-

-Pues hasta que no podamos poner en practica nuestro plan, tendremos que seguir en las sombras-

-Bueno, por lo menos me alegro no ser hijo de esta mujer- sonrio Sebastián

-A mi tambien, pero hay que decirle a Bellatrix toda una sarta de mentiras, si no, no quiero ni pensar lo que nos harian si nos descubren- comento Scylla encapuchandose

-Yo tambien, pero no pasa de que nos maten- comento su hermano imitando a su hermana y cubriendose la cabeza

Las campanas de un reloj anunciaron el comienzo de un nuevo dia, ambos encapuchados salieron a toda prisa del hospital y desaparecieron de la vista de los peatones.

Mientras en Grimunald Place, Harry abria los ojos a caua de un rayo de luz que se filtraba por la cortina, pero a su lado sintio un extraño aroma a canela, y al voltear a ver, se topo con Ginny, que lo abrazaba con toda naturalidad y confianza

-Este, ¿Ginny?- murmruo Harry nervioso

-Cinco minutos mas Vilandra, por favor, hoy es sabado- murmuro Ginny sin despertarse

-Es que, este…-ya amanecio

Ginny abrio los ojos y con sus manos recorrio el pecho y la cara de Harry, y de inmediato lo solto apenada

-¡Perdon!- sonrio Ginny –Es que es la costumbre, bueno, gracias por dejarme dormir contigo, te debo una- sonrio Ginny

Y se levanto de la cama buscando su bata, y Harry procuro voltear hacia otro lado, para evitar toparse con la figura de Ginny en camisón, a lo que Ginny se molesto

-¿Qué crees que haces Harry?- pregunto ofendida -¿No quieres verme en camisón, pues yo creia que ya no habia secretos entre nosotros- bromeo

-No me causa gracia- dijo Harry

-pues a mi tampoco me causa gracia que me hayas visto sin ropa-

-¡En el nombre de todos los santos Ginevere Molly Weasley!- exclamo la señora Weasley que acababa de entrar a la habitación -¿Qué estas diciendo, ¿y que haces aquí, cuando tu padre se entere, por dios, ¡Estaras castigada hasta que te salgas de Hogwarts mujercita!

-Mama, dejame explicarte- tartamudeo Ginny asustada

-No hay nada que explicar, ¿en que me habre equivocado?-

-No mama, no malentiendas- dijo Ginny –Yo vine a despertar a Harry y le contaba los chismes que mis amigas me contaron, ¿verdad Harry?

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry con opos suplicantes

-Este…si señor, usted entro a mitad de la oracion, Ginny y yo solo estabamos platicando- mintio Harry elocuentemente, y la señora Weasley se abochorno

-Disculpen, como no enconre a Ginny en su habitación, me preocupe, y entro aquí y la escucho habalndo de desnudos, pues un padre no sabe como tomarlo- dijo la señora Weasley un poco apenada

-No se apure señora- se apresuro a decir Harry –Yo tambien haria lo mismo-

-Gracias por comprender cariño, bueno, no se tarden, voy a preparara el desayuno- dijo la señora Weasley saliendo de la habitación

Ginny veia a Harry con gran agradecimiento, pero este la miraba con reproche

-No me gusta mentirle a tu mama- comento Harry ceñudo –entre todas las personas es a quien menos deseo engañar-

-Me has salvado la vida Harry….otra vez- sonrio Ginny agradecida –Estoy en deuda contigo para siempre, pideme lo que sea, no se como pagartelo-

-Olvida tu venganza- se apresuro a decir Harry

-Tratare, algo mas- pregunto Ginny sonriente

-¿Cómo que vas a tratar?- ruño Harry –Con una amenaza tuya sobre mi cabeza no podre estar tranquilo-

-Esta bien, olvidare eso de la venganza si con eso quedamos a mano- sonrio Ginny maliciosamente

-No mejor ya se, tu vas a ayudarme a reconciliarme con Ron y Hermione-


	45. Una amenaza en la oscuridad

CAPITULO CUARNTA Y CINCO 

**UNA AMENZA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

¿Solo eso?- pregunto Ginny –Pero si es muy facil, solo tienes que disculparte- señalo Ginny

¿Disculparme?- exclamo Harry ofendido

Bueno, olvida que dije eso- se apresuro a decir Ginny –Pero que tu tuvieras la iniciativa de pedir la disculpa seria un punto que ellos no podrían contradecir, por que si esperas a que ellos se disculpen contigo, puedes hacerlo sentado, los dos son muy orgullosos-

Tienes razon- murmuro Harry

Pero hay que desayunar, luego hay que limpiar el desvan- dijo Ginny

¡El desvan!- exclamo Harry –¡Se me habia olvidado, ¿Y buckbeack?-

Tu vives en el pasado- se burlo Ginny –Buckbeack vive en la casa de los Tonks, Sirius se lo dejo encargado a Nymphadora, pero hay que limpiar todo el desorden-

¿Yo por que?- resongo Harry- lo mas seguro es que tenga que practicar-

Bueno, tengo que limpiar el desvan- murmuro Ginny contrarida

¿Para que te enojas si sabes que al final siempre termino ayudandote?- le comento Harry –Lo que no entiendo es como lo logras-

Por que soy linda- sonio Ginny

¿Y tambien modesta?- le pregunto Harry

¡Niños, el desayuno esta listo!- exclamo la señora Weasley desde la cocina

¿Me dejas cambiarme?- le pregunto Harry

No vas a querer que yo lo haga, ¿verdad?- bromeo Ginny

por supuesto que no- gruño Harry

Yo tambien voy a cambiarme- comento Ginny –Te veo en la cocina-

Harry la vio alejarse y dio un suspiro, pero extrañado se pregunto a el mismo por que, pero se vistio, y fue raro, pues a partir de ese momento, todo paso como en camara rapida, ese dia fue de los mas trivial, pues después del desayuno y de ayudar una vez mas a Ginny a lavar los platos, paso el resto de la mañana con ojoloco Moody leyendo viejos libros acerca de los aurores y magos tenbrosos, luego el almuerzo, y Ginny estaba toda cuebierta de hollín, pues su madre la habia puesto a limpiar la chimenea, y era gracisos verla completamente negra, luego al atardecer, Moody le enzeño unos hechizos rapidos para la batalla, asi como unos consejos para mejorar sus reflejos, pues según Moody, "estos le salvaran la vida en cualquier momento"

Pero a la hora de la cena, parecia que iba a ver junta de la orden, pues muchos de los miembros aparecieron, y la señora Weasley comenzo a servir la comida, pero Harry no pudo dejar de notar que esta se comportaba muy fria con Fleur, y no comprendia muy bien la razon, y a pesar de todas la hipótesis que el mismo se hacia no quedaban claras incluso en su mente, pero la aparicion de una Ginny recien bañada lo saco del estupor en el habia estado sumido todo el dia repentinamente se esfumo

¿Tu dia estuvo tan desastrozo como el mio?- le pregunto una sonriente Ginny

Mas bien yo diria aburrido- le contesto Harry

Pues mejor entonces el mio fue mejor- murmuro Ginny –descubri algo interesante en la chimenea, cuando acabemos de cenar, te lo enzeño-

Vale- comento Harry, pero observaba hacia la puerta esperando a que Dumbeldore a alguien llegara, pues tenia una pregunta muy importante que hacerle, sin embargo paso el tiempo y pasaron los platos y el profesor Dumbeldore no hizo acto de presencia, por lo que un poco triste, salio de la cocina siguiendo a Ginny, y esta lo llevo hasta la chimenea

Mira, entra- le dijo Ginny

Harry no puso objeción y entro al espacio de la chimenea, el cual era lo bastante grande como un cuarto de Privet Drive

Si me querias enseñar que limpias bien, lo has logrado, ya te puedes dedicar a sustituir a los elfos domesticos- le dijo Harry

No seas tonto, eso- le señalo mostrándole unas letras de hierro incrustadas en la piedra

No se latin- dijo Harry

Pues yo si, y dice "este sera el refugio para mi sangre, para que se conserve para toda la eternidad"-

No dice eso- sornio Harry

No tienes por que creerme- le riño Ginny

No, si te creo, como sea, vamonos, tienes que regresar a lavar los platos- le dijo Harry

¿Tenemos que?- pregunto Ginny

Esta bien, tenemos que regresar a lavar los platos- murmuro Harry apesadumbrado

Y que quede claro que lo haces por tu libre voluntad y que Ginny Weasley no te obliga absolutamente a nada- dijo Ginny

No, hago esto por que no quiero que mi comida y la de las demas sepa a jabon- se apresuro a añadir Harry- y no me mires de esa manera, tu y yo sabemos que no lo haces bien-

Por eso soy bruja- dijo Ginny

¿Y que, yo tambien soy mago y se hacer miles de cosas- le dijo Harry

¿Cómo que presumido?-

Lavar platos con piedra pómez, desengrasar sartenes, descochambrar estufas, lavar paredes, sacudir alfombras, podar jardines, lustrar pisos, reparar cerámica,-

Ya, ya, que me vas a hacer sentir una completa inútil- dijo Ginny

Esa no era mi intención- susurro Harry –Pero eres muy buena limpiando chimeneas-

Bueno, si un experto como tu me lo dice, debo de sentirme halagada-

Los dos regresaron a la cocina, y se sorprendieron al encontrar la puerta abierta, y al intentar abrirla, se topo con que el cuarto habia sido sellado desde adentro

¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamo Ginny

¿Qué, ¿qué no puedes creer?-

Que te dejaron fuera de una junta de la orden- sonrio Ginny

No ha de ser nada importante- dijo Harry tratando de mostrarse indiferente

¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?- le pregunto Ginny –vamos a la asotea, hay que limpiar las lechuzaras-

¡Que divertido!- exclamo Harry sarcástico

Crei que te interesaría, hay unos boggarts que se estan escondiendo ahí desde que regresamos, crei que mama los habia destruido a todos- dijo Ginny

Pues vamos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Si, yo tampoco- comento Ginny –Pero ya no te tortures por ue no te llamaron a la junta-

¡Yo no me estoy torturando!- exclamo Harry

¿En serio?- pregunto Ginny suspicazmente -¿entonces por que no dejas de mirar la puerta de la cocina?-

¿te digo un secreto?- le pregunto Harry deteniendo a Ginny en seco

Si, soy todo oidos- sonrio Ginny

Pues se trata de Snape- susurro Harry -¿Tu confiaz en el?-

Si Dumbeldore confia en el, ¿yo por que no?- dijo Ginny

¿Tu no sospechas que siga siendo mortifago?-

Pues tendra sus razones para seguir siéndolo, a mi no me preocupa, digo, si fuera un mortifago, ya te habria lanado una maldición asesina y huiera escapado desde hace mucho tiempo- le comento Ginny

Pero que tal si nunca dejo de ser un mortifago, digo, le ha hecho creer a Dumbeldore que esta de su lado y todo eso, pero que tal si lo esta engañando, después de todo es un occlumancer muy experimentado- repuso Harry

Digas lo que digas, tengo que confiar en el, primero por que es parte de la orden, y segundo, Dumbeldore confia en el, y eso me basta a mi- le dijo Ginny

Harry sonrio

¿De que te ries?- le pregunto Ginny

Piensas igual que Sirius, el tambien confiaba en Snape de alguna manera- dijo Harry

Bueno, vamos a jugar- exclamo Ginny cuando abrio la puerta de la azotea y rapidamente hizo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo a Harry- Esta es una pequeña parte de mi venganza señor Potter-

Pequeña tramposa, dijiste que veniamos a limpiar- sonrio Harry y tomo nieve para hacer una bola y se la arrojo a Ginny, aunque fallo, en el horizonte, los ultimos rayos del sol le daban la bienvenida al manto nocturno

Como tirador eres malo- sonrio Ginny y le arrojo otra bola de nieve y volvio a hacer blanco en Harry y se escondio

Hace frio, y no venia preparado- le dijo Harry

No quiero excusas señor Potter, atáqueme- se burlo Ginny

Pues me las vas a pagar- sonrio tambien Harry, pero al intentar correr hcia donde Ginny, se resbalo y cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo, para Ginny esto no paso desapercibido, y preocupada se acerco a Harry, que parecia estar inconciente, pero todo fue plan de Harry, quien sujeto a Ginny y le puso nieve dentro de su camisa, en la espalda

Tramposo- le recrimino Ginny –pero esto no se acaba-

Y con un rapido movimiento, rodo sobre su espalda y puso a Harry de espaldas

Me rindo- dijo Harry

¡No señor, aquí no se puede uno rendir!- sonrio Ginny con malicia y tomo nieve y la pago con la misma moneda a Harry, este se retorcio a causa del frio, y nuevamente rodo para esta vez aprisonar a Ginny de los muñecas y ponerla debajo de el

Te dije queme rendia, pero ahora, sufre las consecuencias- le dijo ceñudo

Esta bien, acepto tu rendición- sonrio Ginny

Por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio Harry estaba encima de Ginny, lo unico que interrumpia ese momento eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, por el esfuerzo ambos estabas sonrojados, Harry observo con atención el rostro de Ginny, mientras esta le mantenia la mirada, pediendose en esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero de pronto, el momento fue interrumpido

¡Dios santo!- exclamo Ginny asustada

Harry la solto de inmediato y volteo a ver hacia arriba ya que en el cielo habia aparecido una marca tenebrosa claramente plasmada en el cielo, no muy lejos de ahí, sobre la misma ciudad de Londres, lo que significaba solo una cosa: una nueva masacre.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se incorporaron y bajaron de inmeadiatamente a la cocina, para tratar de avisar de eso, pero dentro, la junta seguia con total indiferencia de dentro de las paredes de la habitacion.

La marca tenebrosa fue causada por una enmascarada, que en esos momentos daba unos ultimos detalles a su "obra", pues recien acaba de masacrar a un par de magos, empleados del ministerio

¡¿Qué has hecho Pureblood!- pregunto una sensual y sugerente voz, que a pesar de todo, se escuchaba irritada

Llamar su atención, Bloodmary y la de los gemelos, espero y no tardaran en llegar- comento la enmascarada

Si, y tambien el ministerio y los hombres de los Dumbeldore- dijo Bloodmary enfadada –Pero entre todos ustedes, jamas pense que tu actuarias en contra del quidditch-

¿No comprendo a que te refieres Bloodmary?- pregunto Pureblood con indiferencia

Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- sonrio Bloodmary burlona –Acabas de destazar a los encargados de hechar a andar tu tan esperada liga semiprofesional de quidditch-

Pekerman y Fry solo eran segundones, ademas, su muerte va a hacer reaccionar a ese cabeza de piedra de Bagman, la liga de quidditch solo es cuestion de tiempo, no la estoy cancelando, solo estoy adelantando su inicio- dijo Pureblood con frialdad

El crujir de dos capas anuncio la llegada de otros dos mortifagos/caballeros de Walpurgis: Bloodfang y Bloodclaw, ambos estaban muy alterados

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Bloodclaw aun agitada

El señor tenebroso en persona nos ha enviado instrucciones, ahora que regrese Jorgunmamder va a necesitar una base de operaciones fija aquí en Londres- contesto Pureblood lacónicamente-¡y la necesita ya!-

Pues va a ser un poco difícil con tantos aurores en la zona- comento Bloodmary

Para eso me envio el señor tenebroso, pues sabe que los gemelos nos van a ser de mucha ayuda- dijo Purebloos

¿Nosotros por que?- pregunto Bloodfang agresivamente

Por su herencia, la sangre que traen en la venas va a ser muy util- contesto Pureblood –Bellatrix le conto al señor tenebroso todo lo referente a el numero doce de Grimunald Place, y de la manera en que nos podemos apoderarnos de ella-

Es muy arriesgado lo que buscas- dijo Bloodmary

Ya lo tengo todo planeado, tenemos un contacto en ese lugar, no podemos fallar- contesto Pureblood friamente –Por lo que apartir de ahora, tenemos que actuar juntos par lograr nuestro cometido-

Como quieras, de todos modos yo solo he asesinado muggles lujuriosos por palcer- sonrio Bloodmary maliciosamente

Si es una orden directa del señor tenebroso no tenemos mas opcion- que obedecer dijo Bloodclaw

En Grimunald Place, los miembros de la orden del fenix salieron de la mansion Black en cuanto Harry y Ginny les contaron de la marca tenebrosa, nadie mas que ellos dos, Harry y Ginny quedaron en la mansión, ambos frente al fuego de la chimenea, expecatantes a las noticias, pues ambos comenzaban a compredender la incertidumbre que provocaba su aparicion, y en la expectativa, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el mismo sillon frente al fuego, preocupados por la situación.

Al dia siguiente, ambos despertaron muy temprano, el fuego en la chimenea solo era cenizas, Harry fue el primero, y se extraño de que nadie los hubiera despertado

Buenos Dias Harry- dijo Ginny a mitad de un bostezo

Buenos dias- contesto este quitándose la pereza –Tengo hambre-

Si, yo tambien, vamos a ver que hizo mama para desayunar- sonrio Ginny levantándose del sillon

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina, Harry noto que Kreacher estaba por las cercanias, pues se escuchaban sus gemidos que provocaba cuando se arrastraba, pero no les presto mas importancia, pues al entrar a la cocina, esta se encontraba completamente desierta, la estufa estaba apagada, pero en la mesa habia un par de cartas y una edición del profeta, Ginny fue quien las tomo, pero Harry estaba extrañado, pero Ginny dio una exclamación que llamo su atención

¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto Harry

¡Lee!- le dijo Harry pasándole la primera carta, y era la letra de la señora Weasley

"Queridos Ginny y Harry

Debido a lo sucedido la noche de ayer, el profesor Dumbeldore ha decidido que nuestra misión debe de proteger a los miembros del ministerio, por lo que no tenemos idea de cuando terminara, y como nos absorbera al cien por ciento, no tenemos tiempo para trivialidades.

Asi que Ginny, no se me olvida tu castigo, no se cuando pueda ir a supervisarlos, pero la mansión debe de permanecer impecable, y no olvides de preparar la comida para ti y para Harry, lavar la ropa, fregar los pisos, y cualquier otro imprevisto que surga, recuerda que se quedan solos.

Y Harry, vigila que Ginny realice todas sus obligaciones, confio en ti para que la vigiles."

¿Vas a se mi capataz?- le pregunto Ginny burlona

Por supuesto que si- sonrio Harry triunfante –Y para comenzar, vas a preparar el desayuno para los dos-

Obligame- sonrio Ginny retadoramente-Como sea, esta carta esta dirigida a ti-

Harry tomo la carta que la pelirroja le alcanzo, y al abrirla, era la letra de Dumbeldore

"Estimado Harry:

Los acontecimientos tan abruptos e inesperados nos han hecho tomar medidas drásticas, la vida de los miembros del ministerio es vital para que los planes de Lord Voldemort no se potencialisen mas de lo que ahora son, pero confio en que podamos sabotear sus planes lo mas posible, pero ahora que te he dado una idea, tengo que ordenarte, como tu lider en la orden del fénix, y tu como miembro tienes la obligación de obedecerme, que no salgas de Grimunald Place hasta nuevo aviso, y vigilar que la señorita Weasley cumpla con su castigo.

Bueno, confio plenamente en tu juicio, por lo que te dejo tranquilo sabiendo que tu resoveras cualquier crisis que surga.

Cordialmente

Albus Dumbeldore"

Parece que tengo autoridad sobre ti- sonrio Harry –Asi que solo me conformo con que me des un desayuno desente, ¿Ginny?-

La pelirroja leia con atención la edición del profeta

¿Qué es tan interesante?- le pregunto Harry

Que mataron a los asistentes de Ludo Bagman- comento Ginny con desinteres –Eran los que organizaban la liga semiprofesional de quidditch, y por tu gesto de sorpresa intuyo que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando-

Ginny dejo el periodico sobre la mesa y se acerco a la alacena

Como has faltado a los entrenamientos como loco, no estuviste cuando uno de estos sujetos llego al entrenmiento y nos dio unos folletos y hablo con Ron, pues quieren hacer un equipo en Hogsmeade, y les interesa contar con algunos jugadores de Hogwarts- comento Ginny –Pero por lo visto, alguien no quiere que haya qudditch semiprofesional en Inglterra-

Yo no sabia que Lord Voldemort no le gustara el quidditch- dijo Harry pero observo divertido como Ginny daba un respingo ante la mencion del mago tenebroso-¿por qué temen decir su nombre?-

¿Por qué si?- le respondio Ginny –Es el mago mas malo que ha existido en nuestra epoca-

Pero a mi me dijeron que si evitabas mencionar el nombre de algo aterrador solo contribuyes a que esa cosa sea mas temida- le dijo Harry

Pues no todos somos tan valientes como otros- gruño Ginny mientras ponia una sarten al fuego

Harry tomo el profeta y el asesinato de esos sujetos solo era la punta del iceberg, pues en las paginas centrales habia reseñas internacionales de extrañas coincidencias, muertes, desapariciones, y muchas otros tenebrosos acontecimientos como que los giantes atacaban muggles o los vampiros destruian poblados enteros de personas

¿Los quieres con miel o jarabe?- le pregunto Ginny desde la estufa, Harry no le habia prestado atención pero Ginny se habia puesto a cocinar

Creo que con miel- contesto Harry

Ginny se desenvolvió con maestria frente a la estufa y en un par de minutos, tuvo completamente hechos una montaña de Hot-Cakes y se los ofrecia a Harry

Por lo menos en cocinar soy buena- sonrio Ginny –Y hablando de cocinar, ¿cómo vamos a quedar con las tareas?-

¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Harry

Si, vamos a estar los dos solos, y no quiero pasar mis vacaciones haciendo labores domesticas- dijo Ginny

Pues se tienen que hacer- murmuro Harry –te propongo esto, los dos los hacemos, y asi tendremos el resto del dia libre para descansar-

Eres justo, de eso no cabe duda- sonrio Ginny

No trates de halagarme Weasley, ahora, ¿crees que voy a comer Hot-Cakes sin leche, ¿cómo los voy a pasar, ¿a brincos?- bromeo Harry

Esta bien, esta bien- sonrio Ginny

Después del desayuno, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a lustrar los pisos del segundo piso, pero a diferencia del año anterior, no levantaban pólvo cada vez que alguien pasaba, ahora era mas facil, pero Harry hizo una pregunta acerca de los Prewett, y Ginny se deshizo de detalles para contarle con lujo de detalle acerca de su familia materna, sus abuelos son Ignathuis Greystolus Prewett y Ania Stella Almedson, y viven todavia en Leystone, a las afueras de Midtown, y sus tios fueron Gideon y Fabian (q.e.p.d), y su tia Dana, sus tio Gideon se caso con Margori Rooney, una muggle de australia, y concibieron tres hijas: Ania, Molly y Jill, y pero desde que ejecutaron a su tio, ellas viven en australia, su tio Fabian se caso con una bruja irlandesa llamada Catherine y concibieron una hija igualmente llamada Catherine, y de ella no ha sabido nada desde el año pasado, y su tia Dana se caso con Dedreek Destilier, y este se la llevo a Argentina desde antes de que ella naciera, por lo que ha sabido muy poco o nada de ella

...Y en el verano, la tia Catherine nos dijo que su hija se iba a casar y quedo de mandarnos la invitación, pero no nos ha vuelto a visitar- termino Ginny

¿Y los Weasley?- le pregunto Harry

Son los magos mas aburridos que existen en la faz de la tierra, a esa familia no le pasa nada interesante- dijo Ginny apenada- el hermano mayor de mi

papa, el tio Bilius se murio alcoholizado, todos dicen que fue por ver al grimm, pero lo que no dijeron a la tia Sonya fue que lo encontraron al lado de un barril de cerveza muggle, a pesar de que su esposa era muy bonita, jamas tuvo hijos, el tio Uther cuida cerdos para un mago en Canada, pero su familia es mas que nosotros, creo que tiene once hijos, todos varones, el primo Walter, el primo Melquides, los trillizos; Maurice, Solomon y Cleofás, el primo Antolinus, Crecense, Teofilus, Columbo, el pequeño Bartolomeo, Walter jr., y todos son unos completos inútiles, eso si, muy divertidos-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

Son peculiares, cada uno tiene un sueño y luchan por el, pero tambien son muuuuy flojos, y si no vencen esa flojera no van a salir nunca de cuidadores de cerdos, mi papa sufre por ellos mucho, pero mama le quiere hacer ver que si en ellos no esta el verdadero deseo de superacion, no se va a poder ahcer nada, pero papa le responde que todos lo Weasley estan malditos-

Creo que no lo entiendo- murmuro Harry

Supersticiones familiares- murmuro Ginny un poco apenada –Dicen que es debido a esa maldición que los Weasley no somos acaudalados, que no podemos sobrersalir en nada de lo que hagamos a pesar del empeño que le pongamos, y mis primos se creen eso al pie de la letra, pero nuestra familia esta decidida a demostrar que eso es una falacia, por que todos mis hermanos incluyendo a Percy estan triunfando y ni Ron y ni yo misma estamos dispuestos a ser menos, incluso papa, pero el inconcientemente se siente bajo el yugo de esa maldición-

¿Por qué?- murmuro Harry

Es que papa y mama no fueron precisamente un ejemplo de planeacion familiar, pues en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, mama ya estaba esperando a Bill, y en cuanto salieron del colegio los papas de mama los obligaron a casarse, mama ya no pudo ser jugadora profesional de quiddtch, y papa tuvo que tomar un empleo de ayudante en el departamento de uso incorrecto de la magia en cuanto se graduo, pero digan lo que digan, ambos son muy felices, por que yo digo que nosotros somos la muestra de que se quieren- sonrio Ginny

Ambos acabaron de fregar los pisos, y después tuvieron que limpiar las ventanas, sin embargo, fue muy facil, pues la señora Weasley ya les habia puesto previamente un hechizo de autolimpieza, por lo que solo tuvieron que tocarlas con la varita de Harry para que estas se limpiaran solas, pero a la mitad del dia, "copo de nieve" se acerco a Ginny y se paseo entre sus piernas

Hola pequeña- le sonrio Ginny

No entiendo como te gusta ese animal- dijo Harry –A mi se me hace muy antipatico-

"Copo de nieve" le dirigio una profunda mirada de odio a Harry, pero luego lamio el dorso de la mano de Ginny

¿Tienes hambre linda?- le pregunto Ginny y copo de nieve le asintió, Harry penso que Albia era una actriz consumada -¿Tu tambien tienes hambre Harry?-

Si, creo que si- contesto este

¿Que te gustaria almorzar?- le pregunto Ginny

Cualquier cosa me caeria bien, no soy muy exigente- sonrio Harry

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina, y al legar a la sala de estar, se toparon a Kreacher dormido frente al lugar donde antes se encontraba el retrato de la señora Black, sin embargo, los ronquidos de Kreacher eran irritantemente fingidos, lo que le causo una molestia a Harry, y no fue el unico, pues "Copo de nieve" tambien le dirigio una mirada de enojo, pero tambien de interes a la presencia del elfo domestico en ese lugar.

El almuerzo fue delicioso, pues Ginny se lucio con una exquisita ensalada de huevo y un sopa de pasta muy rica, y de inmediato siguieron a la siguiente tarea: limpiar la cocina, cosa que fue muy facil, pues solo levantaron unos platos y los lavaron y fue todo, tenian la tarde para divertirse, pero cuando ya buscaban algo en que entretenerse, sucedió algo

¡Rayos!- exclamo

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Harry

Tengo una montaña de deberes- gruño Ginny –Ya han pasado tres dias y no he abierto un solo libro-

No te apures, tu has tu tarea, yo encontrare algo con que entretenerme- dijo Harry burlon

Pues yo esperaba que me ayudaras- le reclamo Ginny

¿Sabes lo que diria Hermione si supiera que te ayudo?- le pregunto Harry

Mas o menos, pero tenemos algo a favor, ella no esta aquí- sonrio Ginny

Esta bien, tu busca tus cosas, mientras yo me ducho, tengo tres dias sin bañarme- dijo Harry

¿y te da orgullo decírcelo a una dama, que grosero-

¿Y donde esta la dama?- pregunto Harry alejándose mientras Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada

Harry ya reia, y cuando desparecio de la vista de Ginny, esta sonrio tambien, ya era un avance haberlo hecho, de alguna manera ya era feliz, y eso la hacia sentir feliz ella tambien, sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo segura de que estaa sola, tomo una de las velas cercanas y con ella encendio la chimenea

Condal place- susurro Ginny al arrojar un puño de polvos flu al fuego, y cuando la flama se torno de verde y llameante, Ginny metio la cabeza en el fuego

¡Madre de dios¡- exclamo una señora madura de pelo negro al ver la roja cabellera de Ginny entre las llamas

Lo siento señora Nitanghale, ¿no se encuentra Neftis?- le pregunto una sonriente Ginny

Me diste un susto de muerte- dijo la señora Nitanghale con la respiracion agitada -¡Neftis, cariño, te hablan!-

¡¿Quién me habla mama!- se escucho la voz de Neftis fuera de la habitación

¡Tu amiga Ginny!- exclamo la señora

¡Voooy!-

No me vuelas a dar un susto de esos- le sonrio la señora a Ginny -¿Y como estan tus papas, bueno, no importa, solo diles que los mando saludar-

Neftis aparecio en la sala, y estaba vestida con un comodo overol de mezclilla, con el pelo recojido y en sus manos y sus mejillas habia manchas de tinta, pero se mostro sonriente al ver a su amiga

¡Hola chica!- sonrio con pocardia –Cadica ya me conto, dime ¿qué se siente estar a solas con Harry Potter?-

Ginny se sonrojo, pero igual sonrio

No es la gran cosa- sonrio apenada –Pero es una monada, pero no voy hablar de eso aquí, las paredes escuchan, bueno, ¿qué has averiguado?-

¿No has hablado con Vilandra?- le pregunto Neftis

Ginny nego con la cabeza

Bueno, las dos salimos a explorar y visitamos la casa de los papas de Cho, y la vimos, esta muy desmejorada, parece un muerto viviente, tenemos que actuar rapido, pero Cadica no esta tomando las cosas en serio, todo el dia se la pasa enseñándole a Lovegood el codigo, no toma tiempo para practicar el contramaleficio-

Creo que voy a hablar muy seriamente con ella- murmuro Ginny

No mejor mandale a Vilandra- propuso Neftis con malicia –Lovegood trata de evitarla casi igual o mas que a Hermione-

Si, tal vez, pero tengo una duda- dijo Ginny -¿Cómo demonios supo Luna donde vivia Cadica?-

No se, pero a veces me parece que Lovegood puede leer la mente de las demas personas, pero todavía no hay que preocuparnos, faltan diez noches para la luna llena- dijo Neftis

Esta bien, bueno, si no te vuelvo a ver, hojala pases feliz navidad- le sonrio Ginny

No te apures, yo me preocupe por ti, que tal si a Harry le da por ser niño malo y decide portarse mal contigo- sonrio Neftis

No seas inmadura, Harry no es asi- le gruño Ginny

No se, pero si yo estuviera encerrada todo el tiempo con un bello ejemplar del sexo opuesto, pues no se, comenzaría a verlo distinto- sonrio Neftis con pocardia

¿Tu tambien vas a empezar?- le reporcho Ginny –Tu y Cadica no hacen mas que imaginar cosas-

¿Y tu no imaginas cosas con Harry?- le sonrio Neftis

Ya me voy, creo que alguien viene- dijo Ginny sacando su cabeza de la chimenea

Ginny apago el fuego aparentemente molesta, pero luego se sonrojo al imaginarse en una situación en la que Harry se comportara "mal" con ella, entrando a su habitación a la mitad de la noche y...

¡No, el no es asi- se dijo a si misma con las mejillas del mismo color de su cabello –Aunque no estaria mal, ¿o tu que opinas copo de nieve?-

El gato aparecio de pronto y se paseo por entre las piernas de Ginny, sin embargo un extraño ruido de la otra habitación la hizo ponerse en guardia, y dando largas sancadas se apresuro a ver de que se trataba, y tubo un mal presentimiento al ver que Kreacher se alejaba arrastrándose con las manos

Ese elfo me cae muy mal copo de nieve- susurro Ginny –no me importa lo que diga Hermione, los elfos domesticos como Kreacher te hacen creer que seria mejor sacrificarlos a todos-

Copo de nieve maullo como si concordara con las palabras de Ginny, y esta sonrio

Por eso te quiero, tu siempre estas de acuerdo conmigo- dijo y la levanto y le dio un beso en la nariz –que estaran haciendo Hermione y mi hermano?-

En el local de los sortilegios Weasley, en el noventa y tres del callejo Diagon, la actividad era tl que los cuatro dependientes no se daban abasto para atender a la clientela, Fred Weasley tomaba los pedidos, Hermione Granger era la encargada de la caja, con mucha eficiencia por cierto, Lee Jordan se debatia contra algunos peligrosos inventos, y por ultimo Ron, era acosado por los clientes para la entrega de sus mercancías junto a la caja, y asi era todos los dias

No quisiera estar en Hogsmeade- le susurro Ron a Hermione –Ayer una harpia se enfado con George y casi ocurre un accidente-

¿La harpia intento atacar a George?- le pregunto Hermione

Nop- contesto Ron –George casi la despluma, fue todo un espectáculo-

La violencia no es ningun espectáculo Ronald, muchas gracias, vuela pronto- le dijo Hermione mientras le daba su cambio a un cliente

¿Entonces que haces aquí?- le pregunto Ron –Los sortilegios son extremadamente violentos-

45 sickles- dijo Hermione –No lo hago por que me divierta, lo hao por que si no ayudo, tus hermanos van a explotarte, van a abusar de ti, y no vas a tener tiempo para hacer la tarea, muchas gracias, vuela pronto-

Dios no lo permita- sonrio Ron –Se me olvidaba la importantísima tarea-

Ademas, veinte galeones al dia por practicar aritmética no me son indiferentes-

Eso es lo que me gusta de ti- le dijo Ron distraídamente mientras envolvia una gran caja de fuegos multicolors –Siempre le encuentras el lado practico a todo-

Hermione se sonrojo levemente, pero lo oculto con un fingido ataque de tos

Ron, necesito una manita- se escucho la voz de Lee Jordan –La pasta mascota se volvio a reproducir, ¿traes una caja grande y una red grande?-

No otra vez- murmuro Ron

Yo te cubro Ronnie- se acerco Fred

¿En que estaban pensando cuando hicieron eso?- le reprocho Hermione a el gemelo

En que a quien no le gustaria tener una mascota que se disuelve con el agua- sonrio Fred –lo malo es cuando se reproducen-

Si, lo se, y tu y tu hermano me deben un suéter nuevo-

Quiza, pero si no leiste tu contrato sabes que mientras no haya sangre o heridas lacerantes, no se considera accidente de trabajo- sonrio Fred

¡Eres un negrero!-refunfuño Hermione

No soy tu patron, y si quieres crear una organización de derechos laborales, estamos dispuestos a llevar esto hasta las ultimas consecuencias- sonrio Fred –Quiero ver tu sindicato de tres personas, Ron, Aarón y tu-

No es gracioso-

Si, a mi me resulta gracioso- les pagamos el triple que cualquiera les pagaria, y aun asi se quejan de que somo unos negreros, este proletariado no tiene salvación-

Quiza por que ella no esta destinada a perrtenecer a la prrole- se escucho una voz familiar

Hermione y Fred voltearon a ver

¡Víctor!- sonrio Hermione

Señor Krum, se que le parecera alagador e inoportunante, pero nada me gustaria mas que se tomara una foto en este local- dijo Fred

Clarro- sonrio Krum

Fred hizo aparecer una camara y se la dio a Hermione

Toma la foto empleada mia –bromeo Fred y de inmediato volteo a Ver a Krum –Y creo que ya va siendo tu hora de comida, asi que después de tomarla, por que no as con el señor Krum, no creo que venga por nuestros dulces-

De hecho si- susurro Krum –Quisierra algunas de sus golosinas de brroma parra mis prrimos-

Por supuesto, usted deje su lista y nosotros se la surtiremos, claro, por cuenta de la casa- se apresuro a decir Fred

Hermione tomo la foto y Krum escogio algunos sortilegios, y mientras Fred despachaba a mas clientes, Krum y Hermione salian de la tienda, Hermione dirigio una ultima mirada hacia la puerta de la bodega, y se veia que Ron y Lee seguían muy entretenidos con las pastas mascota, afuar nevaba armoniosamente, y los magos hacian sus compras de navidad, Hermione dibujo una sonrisa ironica al pensar que a pesar de que habia un guerra, los magos seguían comportándose como siempre, aparentemente ajenos a los conflictos que el ministerio y la orden del fénix se dedicaban a combatir

¿No te alegrras de verrme?- le pregunto Krum

¡Claro que si Víktor!- sonrio Hermione –Solo que no sabia que estabas en Inglaterra, dime, ¿qué te trae por el viejo terruño?-

Pues tu- le contesto Krum con franquesa

No te creo- le cntesto Hermione –lei lo de la liga semiprofesional de quidditch en el quisquilloso, se rumoraba que los tornados iban detrás de ti-

A ti no se te puede engañarr- dijo Krum sonriendo hoscamente –Ludo Bagman fue hasta mi casa a convencerrme, como no hay quidditch en el continente y no me querria ir a Norteamérica, pues decidi venir aquí, y asi estarr mas cerca de ti-

Que lindo- comento Hermione nerviosamente

Ademas estaba prreocupado- dijo Krum –No me has contestado mis carrtas-

Es que hemos estado ocupados, muy ocupados, ¿si supiste que atacaron Hogwarts?- le dijo Hermione

Si, y te envie varrias carrtas, perro no me contestaste- le reprocho Krum

Si las lei, pero creo que tenemos que hablar- le dijo Hermione parándolo en seco frente a la loncheria de la señora Adams –No se como sean las cosas en Bulgaria, pero aquí los chicos respetan lo que nosotras pensamos, asi que no puedo darte una respuesta, no ahora, tengo todos mis pensamientos en la escuela y en ayudar a Harry en todo lo que pueda-

¿Ayudarr a Harry?- murmuro Krum incrédulo

No es lo que piensas, Harry es mi amigo, es de hecho mi mejor amigo, por lo que en estos momento el me necesita mas que cualquier otro, espero que lo entiendas-

Intespestivamente, Krum le robo un beso a Hermione, dejando a esta muy sorprendida, con los ojos completamnte abiertos

Entiendo mas de lo que crrees- sonrio este –Y si es tu decisión la comprendo, perro no voy a esperrar parra siempre Hermione-

Esta no salia de su asombro, Krum miro su reloj

Porr Dios ya es tarrde, tengo una cita con Bagman, te verre luego- dijo este y se alejo entre la multitud, dejando a Hermione muy confundida, pero lo que ella no habia advertido, es que desde el interior de la loncheria, todos habian visto a Krum y lo que hizo, sin embargo Hermione estaba embobada, pero mas que embobada, parecia molesta consigo, y entro al edificio y fue directamente ante el mostrador, ignorando a todas las personas que le dirigían miradas de curiosidad y comentaban entre ellos sin fin de chismes

Me da cuatro emparedados; uno normal sin cebolla ni pimientos, dos gigantes con todos los ingredientes y otro gigante con poca mayonesa y sin mostaza- dijo distraídamente

Y mientras se los preparaban se sumergio en sus pensamientos, pues aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder, no comprendia a la perfeccion, sin embargo estaba molesta, pues, ¿qué derecho tenia Víktor a hacer lo que hizo, ¿y por que lo habia hecho, bueno, eso era obvio, ¿pero ella corresponderia, ¿Sentia algo mas por Víctor?-

Por supuesto que no- se dijo a si misma saliendo de su ensimismamiento –¡Eres un idiota Víctor, ¡eres el idiota mas grande del mundo!

¿En serio?- le pregunto la señora Adams –Bueno preciosa, son siete galeones y nueve sickles, te puse las gaseosas de siempre, son gratis-

Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione un poco apenada y salio atropelladamente del lugar y no supo como, pero sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo al numero noventa y tres, donde Ron y Lee Jordan jadeaban por el esfuerzo, cubiertos del material pegajoso con el que estaban hechos las pastas mascota

¡Que bien, la hora de la comida- sonrio Ron

Eh, empleado, a ti no te he autorizado dejar tu puesto, hay paquetes que entregar- intervino Fred

¡Ya estuvo bien!- exclamo Hermione –¡Me niego a seguir trabajando si sigues con esa actitud Fred Weasley, tu hermano sesacrifia mucho por ustedes y ustedes le pagan con mas trabajo esclavizante todos los dias!-

Calmate Hermione- intervino Ron, pero Hermione habia explotado

¡Y tu Ronald, deberias de saberte imponer a este par de trolls, que sean mayores que tu no les da derecho a comportarse como lo hacen contigo, ¿y de que te ries?-

Pues que extrañaba que me regañaras- sonrio Ron- Ya hasta habia comenzado a asustarme-

No seas tonto- gruño Heremione

No puedo negar lo que soy- dijo Ron

No digas eso, tu no eres tonto- tartamudeo Hermione

¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Lee Jordan –¿Te topaste con el señor de la basura otra vez y no quiso hacer caso respecto al reciclaje?-

o peor, ¿te topaste con algun esclavizador de elfos domesticos?- pregunto Fred

Idiotas, los dos deberían de...- dijo Hermione, pero de pronto se callo al sentir el calido abrazo de Ron detrás de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, Hermione lo disfurto un instante, pero tanto ella como Ron se separaron rapida y nerviosamente

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto una sonrojada Hermione

Este... bueno, mama nos abrazaba cuando nos sentiamos estresados, dice que sirve para transmitir tu confianza a la otra pesona y calmarla, y por lo visto funciono- dijo Ron tratando de fingir naturalidad

Bueno, yo tambien quisiera que me abrazaras hermanito, pero hay una tienda que atender- dijo Fred –es broma Hermione, no me mires asi-

Todo regreso a la normalidad, pero Hermione estaba agradecida de corazon por el gesto de su amigo, y de vez en cuando le dirigia una mirada, pero este se encontraba muy ocupado con las entregas que ni siquiera lo notaba.

Con la ayuda de Harry, Ginny termino rapidamente sus deberes de pociones, y Harry se alegro de que Ginny tambien compartiera su desagrado por la clase y su profesor, pero a las cinco de la tarde, ambos se vieron sin nada que hacer, pues Ginny se negaba terminantemente a seguir haciendo deberes

¡Ya se¡- exclamo Ginny -¡Por que no practicas occlumancia conmigo!-

Por que tu no sabes leer la mente- le respondio Harry

Es cierto- comento Ginny pensativa –Entonces por que no me enseñas y asi ya tenemos algo que hacer-

Es que es muy difícil, no tuve un buen maestro- le dijo Harry

No importa, te aseguro que tu eres mejor maestro que Snape- le dijo Ginny –Asi que enséñame, por favor-

¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Harry –Por que puedo toparme con algo que tu no quieras que yo sepa-

Si estoy segura- sonrio Ginny sin pensarlo

Bueno, a ver, ¿por donde empiezo?- murmuro Harry

pues por el principio seria un buen inicio- bromeo Ginny

Harry tambien sonrio, no lograba comprender como Ginny lograba hacerlo sonreir

Bueno, lo voy a explicar con mis palabras, la occlumancia es parte de la psicomancia, el arte de la magia en la mente, ¿hasta ahí vamos bien?-

Si- contesto Ginny que le ponia completamente su atención a las palabras de Harry

y esta se divide en tres partes que se relacionan entre si, pues la psicomancia no es leer la mente como comúnmente de cree, si no que puedes tener acceso a las emociones y a los recuerdos de la gente, esa es la legeremancia, la occlumancia es lo contrario, pues es la protección a las invasiones de la mente, y la tercera es la pisquemancia, y es mas complicada, pues dicen que una vez que entras a la mente de esa persona, con la psiquemancia puedes destruir el alma de una persona desde su interior, y es por eso que esta completamente prohibida-

¿Y que mas?- pregunto Ginny -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Bueno, yo no soy un buen occlumancer, y mucho menos un mediocre legeremancer, asi que no hare mucho, pero lo importante es que vacies la mente, que no pienses ni sientas absolutamente nada, y ese es mi problema, pues no se como lograrlo- dijo Harry

Eso es facil- sonrio Ginny- pues esa sensación es igual a la que experimetas cuando acabas de despertarte, esos diez segundos en los que no piensas en absolutamente nada, aunque yo siento mucho frio en ese momento-

No esa clase de sentimientos, si no que reprimas el miedo, el enojo u otras cosas- le dijo Harry

Pues es facil, bueno, ya , ¿qué mas tengo que hacer?—

Toma tu varita, y si sientes que trato de ir mas alla de donde debo, utiliza cualquier hechizo para detenermo, menos el de mocomurcielago, me han contado que eres una experta en eso, asi que no quiero saber que se siente-

No seas quejumbroso y tira tu mejor golpe- sorio Ginny

Bueno, te lo adverti, ¡legeremens!- exclamo Harry

Era curioso para Harry estar del otro lado de la moneda en esta ocacion, la habitación comenzo a dar ueltas y desaparecio, cosa que ya no le sorprendia y aunque las imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad frente a el, estas parecian barajarse frente a el como un sinnumero de opciones de las cuales el podia elegir a voluntad.

Ginny era mucho mas pequeña, era una niña muy linda, y su padre la cargaba en brazos para despedir a un muy joven Bill, atrás de ellos estaba el resto del lan Weasley jugándole una broma a Percy...Tenia quiza ocho años, los chicos del colegio la señalaban por que sus papas eran raros y vestir con ropa vieja, Ginny estaba triste...ahora tenia diez años, y corria al lado del expreso de Hogwarts a todo lo que sus piernitas le daban, mitad llorando, mitad sonriendo...Ahora tenia once años, recien se despertaba y bajaba a desayunar, y se topaba con un chico de ojos verdes, se sentia tan avergonzada de que la viera asi, por lo que subio de inmediato subio...Ahora tenia un diario, y se sentia feliz de tener un amigo verdadero, Tom...el diario se estaba volviendo muy posesivo y cruel con ella...

¡Espera!- se escucho la voz de Ginny y Harry rompio la conexión

¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Harry

No- murmuro Ginny -¿Lo hice mal verdad?-

No del todo- mintió Harry

No, si lo hice mal, me senti nerviosa, y luego esas imágenes, que vergüenza- dijo Ginny apenada

No tienes por que sentirte avergonzada- le dijo Harry –Si qieres lo dejamos aquí-

¡No!- exclamo Ginny –Yo quiero aprender para ayudarte, prometo no ponerme nerviosa-

Esta bien, ¿lista, ¡legeremens!-

Se sentia a punto de morir, las fuerzas le fallaban, pero de pronto, todo vuele a la normalidad, y al abrir los ojos, se topa con los de Harry, ahora se siente mal, ella fue, ella trato de matar a toa esa gente...estan en el tren, una oscura figura se asoma en el compartimiento se siente fatal, pero se preocupa, pues Harry cae al piso del vagon y comienza a convulsionarse...como todos los de su casa, festeja hasta el final la victoria en la copa de las casa, esta orgullosa de Harry...esta cosolando a su hermano, y luego llega Harry y se entera de que le gusta Cho, se siente triste, casi cucaracha, ¿por qué se habia hecho ilusiones...Conoce a Michael Corner en el baile de navidad, su primera impresión es la de un chico simpatico...sale con Michael, no esta mal, el la escucha...comienza un nuevo año, va a cambiar, Harry no debe de ponerla nerviosa, ya no le gusta, pero sabe que se engaña a si misma y su plan casi se cae por la borda...la final de quidditch, su hermano lo esta haciendo genial y e la snirch, la atrapa en la nariz de Chang, se siente feliz, pero rompe con Michael...la lucha en el departamento de misterios, se siente feliz de ayudar a Harry, pero a la vez siente un gran temor, una parte de ella no cree que puedan lograrlo...la colina de las hadas, estan en el climax de la batalla, puede que no haya mañana, no puede desaproechar el momento y...-

Harry deshace la conexión, y al igual que el, Ginny lo mira desconcertado

¿Lo volvi a hacer mal?- pregunto Ginny apesadumbrada

No, No, estuvo mejor, pero paso algo- dijo Harry

Si, yo tambien lo note, el ultimo recuerdo, esta...-

Incompleto- dijo Harry analítico y decepcionado

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto una Ginny muy suspicaz

Por que yo tambien estaba ahí-

¿En serio?- pregunto Ginny -¿Y que dije?-

No importa por ahora, tienes que cerrar tu mente, no estas nerviosa, tienes miedo, dejalo atrás,-

No es eso, quia tu eres muy buen legeremancer- sonrio Ginny

No juegues conmigo niña, no soy tan bueno como quieres creer- murmuro Harry

Un ultimo intento, ¿vale?- dijo Ginny –que ya tengo hambre-

Bien, preparate, ¡legeremens!-

Estaban en la sala comun de Gryffindor, con sus amigas, estas le mostraban una pagina de un libro; "la maldición del gato negro", y escuchaba claramente como la chica mas alta les decia "se lo acabo de aplicar a la Chang, asi que venga la mala suerte para ella", todas sonreían con malicia...Estaba en de regreo al castillo, después de que el concierto se cancelara, y en casualmente como quedo herida Cho, Ginny se siente culpable, muy culpable, ella fua la causante de todo.

Fue el mismo Harry quien acabo con la conexion

¡¿Me quieres explicar esto!- exclamo Harry muy enojado -¿Por qué te sientes culpable de esto, ¿tuviste algo que ver?-

Creo que es imposible huir- dijo Ginny tratando de bromear, pero la severa mirada de Harry le borro cualquier intento de sonrisa

Si, eso es imposible, me explicas que demonios fue eso o as a tener que noquearme- le dijo Harry

Te lo he tratado de explicar , pero no he tenido el valor, por que me temia que reaccionaras como ahora mismo-

Pues que bueno que lo piensas, por que la pobre Cho de seguro esta sufriendo, y ahora descubro que no solo fue mi culpa- exclamo Harry

Me dejas explicártelo o ahorita mismo acabamos esto y dejamos a Cho como esta- dijo Ginny subiendo el tono de su voz tambien

Te escucho- le gruño Harry –Tienes treinta segundos para explicármelos y convencerme de que no te deje de hablar para toda mi vida-

No fue completamente mi culpa, pero la comparto como si hubiera sido yo la unica responsable, lo que paso es que me enoje muchísimo cuando me entere de que Cho Chan te habia besado, y mis amigas me hicieron el favor de hecharle esa maldición, y fue por eso que todo le comenzo a salir mal, creimos que iba a ser divertido, pero te juro que no iba a ser para siempre, ya teniamos el contramaleficio cuando sucedió lo de los hombres lobo, y ya no pudimos aplicárselo, y si estas molesta conmigo y decides ya no hablarme nunca, te comprendo Harry, aunque yo no haria lo mismo- dijo Ginny con una sola bocanada de aire

Harry la continuo viendo a los ojos, ceñudo, pero sin fulminarla con la mirada, mas bien como analizándola

no se por que nadie comprende cuando digo que no nos besamos, ella me robo un beso con alevosía y ventaja, por lo que a la proxima, antes de hecharle un maleficio a una persona, procura investigar e informarte mas de las circunstancias- le recrimino Harry severamente –Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para quitarle ese maleficio?-


	46. Sin novedad

CAPITULO CUARENTA Y SEIS 

**SIN NOVEDAD**

Ginny dibujo una gran sonrisa, y en los siguientes veinte minutos le explico con salto y seña el plan que ella y sus amigas habian elaborado, Harry habia escuchado atentamente cada palabra, hasta que Ginny termino

Es muy arriesgado- comento Harry –pero es una cruel coincidencia-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Ginny

La luna llena, y luego el conjuro, ¿estas segura de que tus amigas no van a fallar?-

Confio mi vida en ellas- sonrio Ginny –Ademas, si pudo arrojar un maleficio asi de complicado, no creo que aplicar el remedio le sea mas difícil-

Entonces tenemos diez dias completitos para prepararnos- comento Harry

¿qué vamos a preparar?- pregunto Ginny

Nosotros, nos vamos a preparar- dijo Harry –No quiero ninguna sorpresa, asi que te voy a enseñar algunos hechizos en caso de que no podamos controlar a Cho en su forma de licantropo-

No creo que sea necesario, se el plan sale al pie de la letra, ella no tiene ni por que notar nuestra presencia- le dijo Ginny

No es que no confie en ustedes, solo es que no quiero sorpresas- dijo Harry –Si algo sale de improvisto es mejor estar preparados-

Ginny lo observo a los ojos y luego sonrio

¿Desde cuando eres tan precavido?- le pregunto

Pues no se, desde que soy la principal victima de los mortifagos- bromeo Harry

Con eso no se bromea- le reprocho Ginny –Pero ya es bueno que hagas bromas-

Si, pero lo de los hechizos creo que tambien te haran bien, son sencillos y muy efectivos-

Yo tengo mis propios hechizos- dijo Ginny bromeando

Pues no creo que el moco murciélago sea muy util mas adelante- dijo Harry

Pues a mi me ha funcionado- dijo Ginny

¿Sabes, no voy a ponerme a discutir de eso ahora, yo tambien tengo hambre, asi que te ordeno que me hagas la cena- sonrio Harry- bueno, asi vas a comenzar a apagar la angustia mental que tu y tus amigas me provocaron- se apresuro a bromear Harry al ver el rostro ceñudo de Ginny

No me casua gracia, a nosotras tambien nos causo angustia mental, bueno tal vez a Cadica no, pero Neftis, Vilandra y yo si nos sentimos muy culpables- le dijo Ginny

Ya, no hay que discutir, solo quiero mi cena y no te molestare mas...por hoy- sonrio Harry

Ginny suspiro y solto una exclamación parecida al bufido de un gato

Esta bien, pero yo no voy a lavar platos- gruño Ginny

Ambos regresaron a la cocina, y rapidamente prepararon (entre los dos, por que Ginny era muy tardada) algo de carne asada con papas fritas, y una jarra de agua de limon fresca, y cuando se disponian a comenzar a comer, se escucharon ruidos en la sala, Harry tomo su varita preocupado, pues no esperaban absolutamente a nadie

Quedate aquí- murmuro Harry –Y no salgas hasta que yo te diga-

De ninguna manera- le dijo Ginny -¿que le voy a decir a mama si te matan?-

Te mas confianza en mi-

Solo bromeaba-

Pues no se bromea con esas cosas-

Harry abrio la puerta, y al igual que Ginny,se llevaron un susto de muerte, pues frente a ellos aparecio Fleur, con un hermoso vestido blanco, pero manchado de sangre a la altura del vientre

¡No!- exclamo Ginny asuatada al verla asi

Con que estaban en la cocina, ¡mondieu!- exclamo Fleur al verlos –Comenzaban a pgeocupagme-

Fle...fle...Fleur, tu hijo- balbuceo Ginny

¿Mi hijo, ¡ah, la sangre!- exclamo Fleur –No, no es mia, es de la señor Guemus-

Profesor Lupin, ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Harry

Vengan, el señog Lupin quiegue veglos, me mando a buscaglos- dijo Fluer

Ambos la siguieron hasta la sala, en unos de los sillones, el profesor Lupin tenia la mitad de la cara vendada, y los vendajes estaba empapados de sangre, frente a el, Tonks, que lloraba nerviosamente, pero su ropa estaba hecha girones

Ya estan aquí señog Lupin- dijo Fleur

Gracias Fleur, pero ya te dije que puede llamarme Remus- sonrio este –Ya Nymphadora, no fue tu culpa, no podiamos hacer nada-

¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Harry

lo siento Harry, creo que hemos sido relevados de nuestra misión y por el momento no tenemos nada mas que hacer, asi que les vamos a hacer compañía, espero no moletarlos- dijo el profesor Lupin con decepcion en su voz

De ninguna manera duga eso profesor- se apresuro a decir Ginny -¿Pero que sucedió, ¿por qué llora Tonks?-

Es un relato que quiza después, cuando todos seamos viejos y nos sentemos en el fuego a recordar viejos momentos, esto nos parecera chusco- dijo el profesor Lupin

A mi no...no...no me parecio absolutamente gracioso- sosollo Tonks –¡Se volvio loco, ¡ese malparido estuvo a punto de matarte!-

¡Ya diganos que paso!- exclamo Ginny

Pues que al mago que supuestamente cuidábamos, se volvio loco, mato a toda su familia y se volo la cabeza, fgente a nuestga pgecencia- exclamo Fleur con frustración

Si, es desalentador- comento el profesor Lupin –lo que sucedió es que en la ultima reunion de la orden, se nos asigno a un miembro del ministerio para vigilarlo y protegerlo, pero desde el principio todo salio mal, pues Dumbeldore nos asigno al señor Waker Roth, el secretario del departamento de defensa del ministerio, pero creo que no fuimos tan discretos como esperábamos, pues cuando se dio cuenta que lo vigilábamos, descubrimos sin querer que estaba haciendo un fraude a las arcas del ministerio, y creia que eramos del departamento de contraloría interna que lo buscábamos, al parecer eso lo enloquecio, y apenas hace como dos horas, amenazo con suicidarse, pero su esposa trato de meterlo en cabeza, pero la mato, creo que su paranoia salio a flote, Tonks y yo quisimos detenrlo, pero el viejito nos sorprendio, me disparo y si no lo hubiera esquivado, ahora tendría un agujero en el pecho, y a Tonks le puso una tunda que no le habian puesto en su vida, por eso es por lo que llora, y si Fleur no hubiera llegado a tiempo, creo que nos hubiera asesinado, y a pesar de que Fleur trato de hacerlo entrar en razon, simplemente se volo la cabeza- concluyo el profesor Lupin

Si, y aguino mi mejog vestido- se quejo Fleur amargamente –Cien galeones a la basuga-

Yo me asuste- murmuró Ginny apenada –Crei que te habia pasado algo a ti o a tu hijo-

No seas guidicula- refunfuño Fleur –No soy estupida como paga poneg la vida de mi hijo en guiesgo-

Bueno, va ase bueno tener algo de compañía- dijo Harry -¿Ya cenaron?-

No, se me antoja un palto de papas fgitas con yoghug de sabog clabaza- dijo Fleur con naturalidad

Todos la voltearon a ver con cara de asco

¿Que sucede?- les pregunto –Estoy espegando un niño, cgoe que meguesco su compgesnion-

Yo te las preparo- comento Ginny –Acompañame-

Oui Ginny- sonrio Fleur

Ambas llegaron a la cocina, y mientras Ginny buscaba mas papas para preparalas, volteo a ver a Fleur

¿Qué has sabido de Bill?- le pregunto

Muy poco, el profesog Dumbeldoge me dijo que el y Chaglie estuviegon en el Himalaya, pego ahoga sabe dios donde estagan—

Espero que esten bien- comento Ginny

Yo tambien- murmuro Ginny con preocupación -¿Oye Fleur, ¿a quien cuidan mis papas?-

No lo se muy bien , pego cgeo que el señog Agtug esta vigilando a alguien en el departamento de la red flu o algo pog estilo, y tu mama a la esposa de Ludo Bagman-

¡Que aburrido!- comento Ginny -¿Y en serio te costo tanto tu vestido?-

La tela, es seda de hada mas fina que existe, y la sangre no se quita, cgeo que lo voy a teñig de gojo, en fin, pego lo que mas me molesta es que me tomo mucho tiempo haceglo- dijo Fleur

¿Tu lo hiciste?- le pregunto Ginny

¡Pog supuesto, ¿pog que clase de chica me tomas?- exclamo Fleur ofendida

Pues como siemrpe vistes muy bien, crei que comprabas ropas de diseñador-

¿Con un sueldo de quebgantadoga de maleficios, ni en mil años, lo mejog es haceglo yo misma, y hablando de eso, tengo que hacegme un nuevo guagdagopa, este niño va a comenzag a hacegme veg gogda, pog lo que tengo que vegme bien incluso con mi cgiatuga-

Las mujeres embarazadas se ven lindas- dijo Ginny -¿Oye y has pensado que va a ser?-

No lo se, a pesag de todo, tgato de no pensag en ello, solo hasta que Bill lo sepa, pego aquí entre nosotgas, quisega que fuega niña, no se me ilusiona-

Eso seria lindo- sonrio Ginny -¿Y como le vas a poner?-

Si es niña, me gsutaguia que se llamaga Willemina, no se pog que me llama mucho la atención ese nombge- sonrio Fleur

Willemina Weasley, se escucha bien- dijo Ginny -¿y si es varon?-

No se, lo mas seguro es que sea Phillip o Arthur, tgato de no pensag mucho desde esa pegspectiva, pues siento que me voy a hechag la sal si pienso que es niño-

No seas riducula- dijo Ginny

No lo se, pego es que con mi papa fue igual, el deseaba tanto un vagon que paguecio que deseo dos chicas, Gabrielle y yo- dijo con tristeza

Pero no esa desilusionado de ninguna de ustedes, eso seria el colmo- dijo Ginny

Pues no, pego si se quedo con los deseos de un vagon que continuaga con su legado- dijo Fleur –y no se si Bill piense igual que mi padge-

No pienses asi, lo importante es que vas a tener un hijo suyo, un Weasley mas, no creo que le interese si nace niño o niña, pero no es por hecharte sal, pero es una tradición que los Weasley sean casi exclusivamente varones, yo soy la primera chica en casi treinta generaciones- dijo Ginny con orgullo

Pego eso me da espeganza, quiza contigo se rompa la cadena y las proximas tgeinte generaciones nazcan pugas mujegues Weasley- sonrio Fleur

Eso seria genial- exclamo Ginny –Y que cada uno de nosotros tuviera tres hijas, eso seria veintiun lindas pelirrojas-

y que todas fuegan como Fged y Geogge- bromeo Fleur

Seria el fin de cualquier casa o colegio donde las alojaran- sonrio Ginny

En la sala, Harry continuaba charlando con el profesor Lupin aun sobre los sollozos de Tonks, la cual no había dejado de llorar desde que habian aparecido

Ya Nymphadora, nadie mas salio herido- comento el profesor Lupin

Solo mi orgullo- sollozo Tonks

Bueno, si te sirve de algo, el agujero en mi cara tambien lastimo mi orgullo- sonrio dolorosamente el profesor Lupin

Pero es diferente Remus, yo me bati con el y me derroto, a ti te ataco a traicion- sollozo Tonks

Ya, no voy a rebatir nada mas acerca de esto y punto, acepta lo que sucedió esta noche y asimilalo con madurez- dijo Lupin

¿Tan duro fue?- pregunto Harry

Nada que no cure el tiempo- comento un sonriente Llupin –Solo que nos sorprendio, no esperábamos que Roth tuviera ese poder, despues de todo, su especialidad era la burocracia y los hechizos no eran precisamente su fuerte-

Cre...creo que ire a ayudar a las chicas con la cena- dijo Tonks limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas

Lupin la observo con su unico ojo y cuando esta desaparecio por la puerta, el profesor Lupin volteo a ver a Harry

La verdad es mucho peor de lo que dijimos- dijo Lupin casi susurrante

¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

La muerte de Roth nos llevo a un nuevo descubrimiento, y es que Fudge se esta preparando para una guerra a gran escala, secretamente ha reunido a un ejercito, desconocemos de donde lo haya sacado, pero estamos seguros de que Roth estaba al frente de ese proyecto- dijo Lupin

Pero no entiendo, ¿Si tienen un ejercito, por qué el ministerio no ha hecho nada por ir tras Voldemort?- pregunto Harry

Le tienen miedo, todo mundo le teme a el y a su poder, y es triste que los jóvenes se vean atraídos por ese poder, el profesor quisiera hacer mas, pero por cada sabotaje que hacemos, Voldemort y sus secuaces logran dos objetivos, los mortifagos se estan multiplicando vertiginosamente, y si no hacemos algo pronto, nos van a terminar por superar- dijo Lupin –Ademas, yo tengo una sospecha en particular, y es que el ejercito que supuestamente esta preparando Fudge es de procedencia tenebrosa, es algo peor que los dementors, y si llegaran a salirse de control, Voldemort no seria nuestra unica preocupación, y ahora que Roth se ha volado la cabeza, no tenemos ninguna pista de donde podria estar este ejercito, no queria que Tonks se enterara, pues eso la pondría en peligro-

¿Y eso no me pone en peligro a mi?- pregunto Harry con desconfianza

Absolutamente, pero se que tu tienes los recursoso para desenvolverte que ella, pues Tonks es algo...descordinada- sonrio Lupin

Harry tambien sonrio

Ya esta lista la cena profesor- aparecio Ginny

Muchas gracias- sonrio este- ¿y de pura casualidad sabras donde guerda tu madre el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

Yo ire por el- dijo Harry

Harry subio al segundo piso, y se encamino rapidamente al baño, pero dentro se este se topo a Albia esperándolo

¿Escuchaste?- le pregunto Harry si voltearla a ver, el estaba mas preocupado por buscar el botiquín

Me parece interesante, "un ejercito de procedencia tenebrosa", hay tantas variantes, tantos posibles, sin embargo Lupin tiene razon, Roth era una clave muy importante, me gustaria salir a investigar de inmediato, pero creo que eso tendra que esperar- sonrio Albia y se transformo en gato y salio despreocupadamente del baño

Harry regreso a la cocina, donde Ginny escuchaba con atención el relato de los hechos en voz de Tonks

¿Oye Fleur?- le pregunto Tonks- ¿Ha sabido algo de Bill?-

Muy poco- contesto esta

En las calles de Tokio se esconden muchísimas cosas, el misticismo reina en por todas sus callejuelas, sin embargo, la espiritual tranquilidad que el lugar habitualmente ostenta, se ve interrumpida por la aparicion de dos pelirrojos, estan en ese lugar para cumplir con una promesa de honor que los liga al clan vampirico, sin embargo, ya llevan un par de noches en es ciudad, y se han dado cuenta de que los vampiros en Japón son mucho mas discretos que en cualquier otro lugar, pero como en cualquier lugar, nada es perfecto, pues la noche de su llegada hubo una cruel masacre, seite muggles murieron, dos mujeres y cinco niños, incluso un auror perecio, no lo conocieron, pero se sacrifico para que mas muggles pudieran escapar, era una persona experimentada, pues pudo acabar con la mayoria de los vampiros, sin embargo uno escapo, el lider, y por dos noches consecutivas lo han rastreado por toda la ciudad, que resulto mucho mas grande y cosmopolita de lo que se imaginaba en un principio.

No me gusta ponerla en peligro- le reclamaba Charlie a su hermano

Yo no fui quien se ofrecio a servir de carnada- susurro Bill –pero es la unica manera en la que podemos atraerlos, si fuera Micaela o cualquiera de nosotros sospecharia de inmediato-

Pues soy de la opinión que los aurores de aquí deberían de encargarse- comento Charlie molesto –Ademas, si tanto le importa, por que no vino ella a acompañarnos-

No se, y no me obligues a explicarte como funciona la mente de los vampiros, me deprimiria- bromeo Bill

No comprendo como puedes estar siempre tan tranquilo Bill –comento Charlie –Y mas cundo sabemos que ese bastardo planea algo contra Ginny-

Yo no comprendo tampoco, pero primero terminamos con esto y luego nos ponemos a los de Ginny y ese estupido-

Chivu estaba sentada en una banca de un solitario parque, la unica luz que iluminaba el lugar provenia de un lampara alejada a muchos metros

Silencio- murmuro Bill -Esta confundido, tal vez asustado-

Pues claro que esta confundido- susurro Charlie –No esta acostumbrado que lo desafien en su propio terreno, esta hambriento-

Pero eso no quita que nos espere para iniciar el ataque- apunto Bill -Sabe que estamos aquí-

Pero si huimos, nos perseguira a nosotros-

Confio en que su hambre lo haga atacar a Chivu- dijo Bill

Ambos esperaron desde su escondite, expectantes a los movimientos de Chivu, pero Bill sonrio al notar un movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos a la carnada, y jalo a Charlie

¡Ahí viene!- sonrio, parecia divertido

Era una figura grande y amenazadora, pero en sus ojos habia algo, no parecia a los demas vampiros, sin embargo estaba fuera de si, tal vez por el hambre, no hay criaturas mas temible, o mortal sobre la tierra que un vampiro hambriento, pero los magos sacan sus varitas y con rapidas ráfagas, lo alejan de Chivu, pero Bill se lo toma mas en serio, y aprovecha su habilidad, el vampiro no es como los demas, es un bruto, y con un movimiento relampagueante, le corta un brazo al vampiro, Bill quiere terminar rapido, un nuevo corte, en la yugular, hace que la ropa Bill se manche de rojo carmesí, el vampiro agoniza, Charlie y Chivu solo son un par de espectadores ante la demostración de Bill. El vampiro aulla, mas de rabia que de dolor, intenta atacar , pero un nuevo hechizo le hace un boquete en el pecho, dejando al descubierto si inherte corazon, Bill lo golpeo tan rapido y tan fuerte con otro hechizo, que el vampiro no se da cuenta que su cuerpo ya esta completamente inutilizado, se comienza a desesperar ante la tranquilidad y confianza que Bill, pero su furia le da un poder y resistencia terrible, casi irresistibles. Bill toma su varita, y su hermano sabe, por el brillo de su mirada, que desaria que hubiera otra manera, pero por desgracia el unico camino es ejecutarlo, por lo que con un rapido movimiento, le atraviesa el corazon.

Charlie y Chivu se acercan al ahora cadáver del vampiro

Tiene una herida mala- comenta la chica

Tanto Charlie como Bill no comprenden

Si, este sujeto no era un vampiro, se quedo a la mitad de la transformación, y miren- dijo la chica revisando el cuerpo del vampiro- ya antes intentaron acabar con el, miren estas marcas de espada, enviaron ejecutores inexpertos, lo dejaron por muerto antes de asegurarse que en realidad estuviera realmente muerto, ademas, lo mas seguro es que el vampiro que lo creo no se preocupara por educarlo, el maldito lo dejo a su suerte-

Si, y le costo la vida a ocho personas, es como si ese idiota los hubiera matado- dijo Charlie

Pues esperemos a que eso llame la atención de los vampiros de por aquí- comento Bill –el dinero se nos esta terminando y Tokio resulto una ciudad muy cara-

Pues espero que Micaela este haciendo su trabajo- gruño Charlie –Estamos aquí para cumplir con nuestra promesa y salir de esto-

Ella dijo que lo haria a su manera, después de todo, ella es un vampiro, sabe mucho mejor como moverse en este ambito- dijo Bill

¡Miren, los aurores!- exclamo Chivu

Charlie y Bill se sonrieron uno al otro y arrojaron sus varitas al piso a sus pies, y levantaron las manos, cuando llegaron los auores hasta donde ellos, se sorprendieron al ver el cuerpo del vampiro descomponiéndose aceleradamente y a los pelirrojos sonrientes.

Como medida de precaucion, fueron llevados al ministerio de magia del lugar, el cual era un lugar mucho mas hermoso que el ministerio de Inglaterra, pues este no se escondia de la vista de los muggles, pero si tenia sus dispositivos cpntra ellos, pues se estaba disfrazado como un templo shintoista, con hermosas esculturas de oro jade y otras piedras preciosas, los muggles podian visitarlo, pero solo llegaban hasta cierto punto, donde se detenian para rezar una oración, mientras que Charlie, Chivu y Bill fueron llevados hasta el interior de este, depositados en una celda con paredes de papel arroz, les leyeron sus derechos y les pidieron por favor que no escaparan de la celda, pero no entendieron absolutamente nada, sin embargo, Bill menciono el nombre de Amato Tamurazaki, y de inmediato aparecio un auror de su misma edad, mas bajito, con lentes de fondo de botella que escondian su rostro

¿Weasley-San?- exclamo el auror

¡Hai!- sonrio Bill

El auror dio unas instrucciones en japones, y los demas aurores les quitaron unos grilletes mágicos a Bill y compañía, y de inmediato, Bill y el tal Amato se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo

Me pleocupe amigo pol no sabel de ti, en septiemble lei en el dialio que el banco donde tu tlabajas en Egipto fue atacado pol el asesino selpiente-

Si, y me despidieron- sonrio un poco apenado Bill –Ya ves, pero estoy tomando un año sabatico, mira, te presento a mi hermano Charles y a su novia Christine-

Charlie y Chivu se sonrojaron, pero timidamente hicieron una torpe reverencia

Bueno Weasley-san, no cleo que haya mucho ploblema, solo tienen que plesenalse en la audiencia, ese chupa sangle se estaba volviendo un dolol de cabeza pala nosotlos, pelo eso no te tlae a la el bello Japón, ¿cielto?- pregunto Amato

Sinceramente, ya no se que me trajo hasta tu hogar, pero es un honor estar en el- dijo Bill

Las noticias se espanden mas lapido de lo que la gente clee, en el colegio Gandala hubo una glan batalla, y el asesino selpiente esa fulioso, me solplende que todavía este con bien, pues le ha dado un plecio a tu cabeza-

¿en serio, ¿cuánto?- pregunto Bill enmocionado

Cleo que cien mil galeones- dijo Amato –Pol cien mil mas, cleeme que yo te entlegalia-

¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunto Charlie

Pol supuesto que no- contesto Amato con seriedad–Pues su plecencia ha sido delatada y todo el bajo mundo de este pais quiza este tras sus huella, pelo tambien han puesto nelviosa a mucha gente prominente, tu leputacion te plocede William-san-

Pues uno hace lo que se puede- sonrio Bill para no parecer halagado

Y pol eso estoy en la penosa necesidad de pedilte un favol- dijo Amato –los vampilos estan muy agitados últimamente, al palecel hay alguien impoltante pala ellos de visita en Tokio, y con tus habilidades, me gustalia que investigaras que sucede o si te niegas, como selia complensivle, te escoltalemos pala que salgas de nuestlo pais-

¿y por que no lo investigan ustedes mismos?- exclamo Charlie enfadado

Aquí los vampilos son mas...influyentes que sus contlapaltes occidentales...y se sienten ajenos al mundo mágico, cleen que son los dueños del mundo y del destino de los muggles, y pala ello desenvuelen muchos galeones, asi las autoridades muggles los protejen de cierta manera, pelo hay un lumol muy fuelte acelca de que estan en medio de una guela civil muy sanglienta- sonrio Amato

Vere lo que puedo averiguar amigo, no te prometo mucho, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo Bill -¿Cuándo comienzo?-

Ahola mismo, tu helmano y tu honolable helmana política quedaran bajo mi ploteccion, asi podlas hacel tu labol sin pleocupaciones- dijo Amato

¿a dónde tengo que ir?-

Mientras salian del ministerio, Amato le explico a Bill que no se han cansado de enviar espias a infiltrarse en el fuerte ancestral Katsuragi, que esta en las colinas al oeste de Tokio, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha regresado y le dice que ese es donde se levanta una especie de gobierno que rige los destinos de los vampiros en Japón, le explican que por la magia del lugar, la aparicion lo desviara a unos quinientos metros alejado de su destino, y le confia que tiene ser cauteloso, pues no sabe que tipo de defensas tendran, y por ultimo le dice que Charlie y Chivu van a estar bien.

Bill aparece como le habian dicho, a quinientos metros alejado de la gran y majestuosa construcción, y desde que aspira su primera bocanada de aire, identifica de imediato una especie de aura siniestra que se cierne por todo el lugar, al acercarse, hay perros vigilando el perímetro, pero no son cualquier tipo de perro, pues parecen mas humanos que animales, pues silenciosamente, desde su aparicion, habian rodeado a Bill, pero este, unicamente moviendo los labios, pronuncia un hechizo que los deja a todos fuera de combate, terminando con la batalla tan silenciosa y discretamente como inicio, y Bill se alegra, pues le detesta matar animales.

Bill inspecciona la situación, y la unica manera de entrar es escalando las paredes, por lo que hace un hechizo en sus manos y rodillas, y con una asombrosa rapidez escala la pared como si fuera una araña. Al igual que el exterior, los patios y corredores del interior del palacio estan vigilados, solo que esta vez por vampiros con filosas armas, uno o dos no serian problemas, pero la desventaja numérica hace pensar a Bill que habra mejores alternativas, sin embargo, en ese preciso insante ve pasar a Ada, una de las vampirezas traidoras a las que junto con su hermano, habia jurado ejecutar, y viendo la oportunidad de librarse por fin de tan pesada carga, decide seguirla en silencio, sin embargo el ambiente del lugar es sepulcral, mas como un panteón, y Bill se siente tonto de solo pensarlo si de antemano ya sabia la respuesta; los vampiros no respiran y no producen ruidos al caminar o moverse, y eso hace que Bill se maneje con mucha mas cautela.

Sigilosamente se introduce en la construcción y vaga por los cuartos, escondiéndose de los guardias y otras personas, y sin querer, llega a una habitación iluminada con lamparas de papel de china, y le parecio rao, pues creia que ese solo era una costumbre de los chinos, sin embargo, al sentir un olor a sangre, tuvo que ocultarse rapidamente en un enorme jarron, y desde el interiro de este comenzo a escuchar como varias personas llegaban, y lo sabia por el murmullo de sus voces, pero no entendia absolutamente nada, pues los vampiros hablaban en japones, sin embargo, después de escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dos niñas, jovencitas o mujeres, lo que fueran, que habian sido la cena de los vampiros, se escucho la voz de Ada, la vampireza que Bill debia de ajusticiar, y esta hablo en latin antiguo, y Bill ya pudo comprender

Honorable virrey Matsuo, no comprendo por que se nos retiene contra nuestra voluntad, yo y mi hermana le hemos jurado obediencia, pero la noticia de que esos pelirrojos estan en este mismo pais me preocupa tanto a mi como a mi congenere- dijo Ada

No hay nada de que temer- se escuho la voz dañada voz de un vampiro que a pesar de su buen latin, no podia ocultar su acento japones –Lo que temes es por los cargos que tu conciencia carga, pero debes de dejarlos atrás, el emperador nos sumio en un mundo de obscuridad al que nuestra raza no estaba destinada, no te preocupes, obraste bien al aliarte con el asesino serpiente, el tiene el poder y la asecendencia para regresarnos al lugar que merecemos-

Pero señor, ese chiquillo es solo una comparsa, y ha sido educado solo para destruir, no creo que podamos confiar en alguien como el- dijo Ada nerviosa -Deberiamos de buscar la aprobación de aquel-al-que-los-magos-temen-nombrar, todos los otros clanes se han unido a su ejercito, ya hora tienen sangre fresca todos los dias a todas horas haya en el Africa negra-

¡Tus palabras podrían ser tomadas como un insulto por esta junta, los vampiros Nipones son mucho mas orgullosos y poderosos que las comparsas occidentales, hemos vivido siglos dominando a los humanos de estas islas, alimentándonos de lo mejor de su estirpe, ¿y me estas proponiendo que permita que mi clan y yo mismo me rebaje a beber sangre de un simple animal de color negro?-

Solo estoy sugiriendo que usted tome cartas en el asunto antes de que a-quien-los-magos-no-nombran se entere de los planes alternos que Jorgunmander complota, como puede darnos su misericordia, como puede traer a todo ese ejercito que tiene en Africa y destruir todo tu clan en una sola noche- apunto Ada

¿Tan poderoso es ese ejercito?- pregunto el Virrey Matsuo

No tiene comparación- comento Ada –y dicen que falta una parte, la mas peligrosa, y que ha estado perdida en algun lugar del mundo desde hace mas de veinte años y creen que esta en...-

¡ACHU!- estornudo Bill inoportunamente

Y los siguientes instantes fueron de total descontrol y terror, incluso para Bill, pues aunque no lo demostraba, el miedo corria por su torrente sanguíneo a mil por hora, pero su mirada se mostraba tranquila e incluso desafiante, lo que hacia enojar al virrey Matsuo, el cual era un sujeto decrepito, calvo y empequeñecido, que veia con su fria y muerta mirada a Bill, analizando cada parte de el, por su parte, el pelirrojo, ademas de lamentarse haber estornudado en el momento inoportuno, vio que habia por lo menos cien vampiros de todos los tamaños y edades en la habitación

Kom-ban wa, Weasley-san, hajimemashite- dijo el vampiro con un tono de burla en su voz -"Buenas noches señor Weasley, estoy encantado de conocerlo"-

El vampiro se burlaba de Bill solo con sus palabras, pues los demas vampiros reian ante la supuesta demostración de ignorancia del pelirrojo

Watakushi...-

No necesito que me diga quien es- exclamo Bill furico, pero dos poderosas espadas le apuntaron al cuello, obligándolo a medir sus palabras –El emperadopr me hablo de usted en una ocacion, usted es Matsuo Kimura, peleo al lado del emperador en la ultima guerra mitológica, y el lo creia de ciega confianza-

Su latin es tan impecable, como mi ingles señor Weasley, yo tambien se quien es y que es usted, pero su voz es agresiva y sus modales irrespetuosos-

¿Y eso le parece mal?- pregunto Bill sarcástico, y las espadas se tensaron alrededor de su cuello

Aspiras a asesinar a dos de mis mas cercanas hermanas, las que combatimos al igual que yo hace mil años contra los ultimos dioses mitológicos- dijo el virrey Matsuo con desprecio y arrogancia- Su Arrogancia no tiene limites gaijin, ademas te atreves a pisar mis dominios sin mi permiso expreso, que hayas sido uno de los favoritos del difunto emperador no te da derecho a tus acciones, yo soy uno de los pocos antediluvianos que quedan y soy un legitmo heredero a la corona del imperio. Pero vivimos en una epoca de cambios, y en una nación que se desfragmenta rapidamente, donde los preceptos por los que me rijo se han vuelto han efímeros como el rocio matinal en las hojas de los jardines, por lo que le perdonare la vida y lo dejare salir de aquí si muestra su valia al enfrentar a un anciano en combate-

Dos vampiros se acercan al virrey y le dan un par de espadas de madera, el vampiro toma uno, y le arrojan la otra a los pies de Bill, los vampiros observan con atención la confrontación

¿Con Bokan, Virrey Matsuo, simples espadas de madrea?- pregunta Bill desconcertado -¿Por qué no utilizamos unas reales?-

El Virrey se levanta con elegancia y gracia, y toma la espada de madera

Francamente señor Weasley, usted no es digno de una espada de verdad, es tan solo otro mago mas para mi, un animal merece mucho mas mi respeto que usted- dijo el virrey hiriente

La gracia del virrey Matsuo desafia su edad, Bill no sabe como utilizar una espada, sin embargo, en los primeros cruces parecen poseer la misma habilidad, Bill jamas habia tomado una espada para pelear, pero Matsuo es un experto, y hace trampa, pues al ver los reflejos de Bill, lo patea, sacándolo de balance, los demas vampiros observan atentos, festejando cualquier acierto de Matsuo y abucheando ante los aciertos de Bill

Se acabo el honor- murmura Bill mientras rueda a causa del golpe, pero el mismo se da cuenta de que es vulnerable por una fraccion de segundo, tiempo suficiente para recibir un golpe en el cuello, en el punto exacto de la terminadcion nerviosa. Matsuo aprovecha al máximo el desconcierto de Bill y continua golpenado en puntos cruciales de presion, Bill sabe que son golpes que pueden paralizar a alguien instantáneamente o matarlo, por lo que Bill se da cuenta de que es lo que pretende, por lo que hartado, suelta la espada y saca su varita, Matsuo no se asusta, a diferencia del resto de sus lamebotas, quienes si muestran miedo

¡Spada!- exclama Bill y un filo brillante de color metalico sale de la punta de su varita, y la empuña como si fuera una espada, pero Matsuo solo sonrie

He jugado con sus cartas- dice Bill, pero al hacerlo siente que la boca le sangra –Ahora es mi turno-

Los vampiros han visto el duelo sin comprender lo que los golpes de Matsuo podian ocacionarle a Bill. Con ese combate "amistoso", Matsuo se burla de Bill, los demas vampiros piensan que su virrey atacaba al mago para humilarlo, y ahora que todo parece perdido, comienza la batalla verdadera, pero ante los ojos de los vampiros, y del propio Matsuo, el deshonor que ha provocado el mago sobre el mismo es absoluto.

Matsuo ataca y golpea al corazon de Bill, sin embargo Bill parece no estar en la pelea, unicamente corta la tela en lugar de la carne de su adversario, con otro golpe de su espada de madera acierta en la espalda, el golpe es tal que Bill siente que estan a punto de romper su columna, no siente mucho dolor, pero sus piernas no responden, y enseguida le da un golpe Tsuki en la garganta, Bill trata de respirar, pero escupe mas sangre que nunca en su vida, el olor excita a todos los vampiros, y a partir de eso, las acciones de Bill ya no importan, todo empeora, recibe golpe tras golpe, aunque logra hacerle una herida en la frente al vampiro, esta es insignificante en comparación con los golpes que recibe, lo que le resulta obvio hasta para el mismo Bill, el resultado de ese encuentro nunca estuvo en duda.

¡Observen hermanos mios!- exclama Matsuo mientras se acerca a su presa, mostrándole a Bill sus afilados colmillos, pero frente a los ojos de Bill comienzan a aparecer imagenes de su vida, su vida en Hogwarts, sus hermanos, sus padres...Fleur

No le tengo miedo a la muerte- susurra sonriente

El hombre al que nuestro emperador le profesaba tanta confianza en realidad no es ni siquiera un mago digno de nosotros, solo es un animal que guarda cierta semejanza con un ser humano, es una vil comadreja- decia hiriente, postrándose al lado de Bill, y con un rapido movimiento le corto la cola de caballo –Miernlo bien hermanos, contemplen su verdadera naturaleza, esta es la cosa a la que nuestro emperador le otorgo de confianza, ahora respondan con la verdad, ¿creen que se merece el premio?-

¡NO!- responden todos los vampiros a una sola voz y entonces, Matsuo clava sus colmillos en el cuello de Bill, que no puede soportar el dolor, y tan agudo y horrible resulta que se desmaya, y su ultimo pensamiento es dirigido a Fleur.

Bill despierta en medio de Tokio en un callejón, cerca de Ginza, esta muy debil, pero aun puede ver la cara de desprecio y arrogancia de Matsuo, Bill jamas creyo que fuera posible experimentar tal verguenza y al dolor en el corazon, siente que ha perdido la mitad de su alma, todo lo que creia que era, que es y que sera se ha desmoronado, y se lo ha llevado el viento, en esos momentos, en comparación, la muerte hubiera sido benigna

¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí hermanos!- se escucjha la voz de algun pandillero

¿Te perdiste pequeño Gaijin?- se burla otro

¿O se e pasaron los tragos, ¡Que lastima!- dice uno mas, en total son tres simples muggles pendencieros

Este es nuestro pais, extranjero, no queremos y lo preferimos limpio...!y puro, no queremos que lo ensucies mugroso-

Bill se trato de incorporar, pero se siente debil, y extrañado que de repente pueda comprender el japones perfectamente

no...yo no...yo...no quero...tener...problemas...- balbucea Bill con debilidad

Latima- dice uno de los granujas y Bill e claramente como levantan unos palos para aporrearlo, pero es milagrosamente salvado, Bill reconoce ese olor, solo puede ser Micaela, y trata de incorporarse, mientras escucha como la ampireza victima a los granujas, y todos murieron la instante, esa mujer es una demonio

¡Por fin!- sonrie jubilosa la vampireza -¡Sangre humana, es la mejor-

Bill la voltea a ver y esta tiene toa la cara y la boca manchada de sangre

Levantate Weasley- sonrie Micaela, es una mujer fuerte, eso es bueno

Me entere de que entraste al palacio de Matsuo, y mira como sales, convertido en vampiro- sonrio Micaela complacida

Bill no le da importancia a esas palabras, esta debil, y Micaela lo sujeta contra la pared, y si lo suelta se caera, su cuerpo no responde, esta indefenso, y ella lo sabe. Eso la excita

Hechaste a perder mi plan Weasley- dijo Micaela –Pero no importa, ahora eres uno de los mios, y seras de mi propiedad, ahora y para siempre...-

En el callejón Diagon, ya es de noche, y Ron y Hermione son los encargados de cerrar la tienda

¿Ya apagaste el horno?- pregunto Hermione

Ya- contesto Ron

¿Encerraste a la masa mascota?-

fue lo primeo que hice-

Bien, ¿y las cajas de pedido?-

Listas, mañana en la mañana las llevo la oficina de correo-

Bueno eso es todo, solo hay que pagar la luz- comento Hermione -¿Qué hora es?-

veinte y las doce- contesto Ron

Rayos, no voy a encontrar el metro abierto- exclamo Hermione

¿Para que te preocupas por eso?- pregunto Ron –el autobús noctambulo funciona todo el dia-

Hay Ron, no puedo llegar a mi casa todos los dias en el autobús noctambulo, mis vecinos van a comenzar a sospechar si todos los dias un autobús me deja en la puerta de mi casa- contesto Hermione

Creo que tienes la razon- sonrio Ron –Por cierto, mama me dijo que saliendo teniamos que ir a la madriguera, ella tiene algo para ti-

Entonces vamos por red Flu- propuso Hermione

oye, ¿y por que no le decimos a papa que consiga que sus amigos conecten tu chimenea a la red flu?- comento Ron

No seria mala idea, pero mejor no, no quiero pensar lo que harian mis hermanos si descubren como funciona, y mas esa malcriada de Matilda- Hermione se estremecio con solo pensarlo

Ambos salieron de la tienda y la cerraron, colocando un sin numero de candados en puertas y ventanas, la nieve caia lenta y cadenciosamente dibujando un hermoso paisaje por todo el lugar, y presurosamente se encaminaron al caldero chorreante para tomar la red flu, y al llegar encopntraron una enorme cola de espera, después de todo era epoca navideña y mucha gente venia de todos lados de Inglaterra a hacer sus compras, por lo que la cola era como de cien personas, y Hermione saco un librito de su bolsa y comenzo a hojearlo

¿Ahora que lees?- pregunto Ron

Algo educativo, no creo que te interese- contesto Hermione

Pues si que me conoces bien- contesto Ron con despiste –oye si es cierto, hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte desde ayer respecto a Viktor Krum-

Hermione cerro el libro y miro ceñuda a Ron, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba bien

Si es por lo mismo que me han preguntado todos, no Ron, el solo es mi amigo, y que de una vez por todas te quede claro- exclamo Hermione

No, eso ya lo se- sonrio Ron –yo solo queria saber si de casualidad e dijo si ya ficho por algun equipo de la nueva liga, no se quiza acepto ir con los Cannons-

En tus sueños- le contesto un anciano de la fila delante de ellos

¡O usted callese!- contesto Ron –Estoy hablando con mi amiga

Si no has leido el profeta, Krum acepto jugar por los Tornados- dijo el anciano- Asi que vamos a ver como les va a tus Cannos, es mas, creo que ni siquiera han aceptado jugar en la liga por que todos sus jugadores se fueron a Norteamérica- sonrio el anciano burlonamente

Hermione veia ceñudo a Ron

¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso Ronald?- le pregunto molesta - Habiendo cosas mas importntes por las que hay que preocuparnos que la tonta liga de quidditch o a que equipo va tal o cual jugador es quien, hay una...-

Si ya se lo de la guerra y todo eso, pero si nos preocupamos demasiado en eso, nos va a absorber y nos vamos a amargar como Harry, y he estado pensando y tal vez desde lo que paso en cuarto curso, Harry quiere crecer mas rapido, y para apoyarlo, nosotros quisimos tambien madurar al parejo que el, pero ahora que lo analizo, es un poco injusto, o por lo menos yo lo veo de esa manera- dijo Ron

Hermione se quedo helada por la sorpresa de escuchar a Ron hablar asi

¿En serio piensas de esa manera?- le pregunto Hermione

Ya te dije que tu no eres la unica que puede tener espasmos de madurez, aunque es raro pensar de esa manera, pero tambien es bueno a veces olvidar todo y solo preocuparnos por los deberes...-

Los cuales no has hecho por cierto- interrumpio Hermione acisadora

Ya estaba en eso, lo juro, pero bueno, he llagado a la conclusión de que hay un tiempo y un lugar para todo, y tal vez esa es la manera en la que debamos de apoyar a Harry, pues después de todo somos poco mas que niños, se supone que estamos muy chicos para tener responsabilidades de adulto y muy grandes para tener los privilegios de un niño, y eso es triste-

Hermione no lo pudo evitar, y fue ahora ella quien lo abrazo, fue un gesto espontaneo que sorprendio hasta la misma Hermione

No sabes como me alegro que tu tambien seas mi amigo- sonrio Hermione al soltarse de Ron

Pues yo no te lo digo mucho, pero a mi tambien. Dijo Ron –y sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer algo mas-

¿Cómo que?- pregunto Hermione nerviosa

¡comer pollo frito!- exclamo Ron –tengo tanta hambre que te comeria aquí mismo-

No seas tonto- sonrio Hermione, pero sin saber ella misma por que, pero se sentia un poco decepcionada por el ultimo comentario de Ron

Cuando a ambos les toco su turno de usar la chimenea, ya habia pasado media hora, de inmediato, se transportaron a la madriguera, que para no variar, estaba completamente vacia y a oscuras

¡Mama¡- exclamo Ron, pero no encontro respuesta –Voy a prender una velas, no hay que tardarnos mucho, por que tienes que irte a tu casa-

No te preocupes, si no, solo prestame a pig, y les mandare un mensaje a mis papas- dijo Hermione

Como veas- dijo Ron von desinteres –Por lo visto mama va a tardar, y es raro, ya deberia de estar aquí-

Hermione subio a la habitación de Ron, y sintio que era golpeada por una pelota de tenis emplumada, y soibandose, extendio la palma de la mano

Aquí estas- dijo cuando pig se poso en su palma, Hermione lo acaricio, y el mochuelo dio un ululido de satisfacción

Hermione escribio el recado para sus padres y lo amarro en la patita de pig

No te tardes mucho- le sonrio y pig salio volando batiendo con rapidez perdiéndose en la obscuridad

Hermione bajo rapidamente a la cocina, y se topo con Ron observando hacia la pared, pero estaba palido, con los ojos desorbitados, Hermione volteo hacia la pared y de inmediato comprendio la razon de la actitud de su amigo, una de las manecillas del reloj mágico de su famila, la que tenia la fotografía de Bill estaba en "peligro de muerte"

No puede ser, Bill, no- murmuraba Ron

¿Qué habra ocurrido?- pregunto Hermione

No lo se- murmuro Ron

No es momento para que te pongas asi, hay que avisarle a alguien, al profesor Dumbeldore, a tus padres, a Fleur-

Ron parecio salir del estupor

Tienes raon, vamos a enviarle un mensaje con pig- dijo Ron

Este...acabo de mandar a pig a llevarle una carta a mis papas- dijo Hermione apenada

Pues entonces hay que enviar a Hermes, hay que buscar al profesor Dumbeldore- dijo Ron

¿Dónde pueden estar los miembros de la orden?- se pregunto Hermione

En Grimunald Place eso es seguro- dijo Ron

De regreso a Tokio, en el ministerio de magia, Amato entraba a la celda donde estaban Charlie y Chivu, su rostro expresaba consternación total, no sabia como decirles, en sus manos llevaba una caja, Charlie tuvo un mal presentimiento ante la actitud del auror

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto preocupado

Lo siento mucho, en veldad- dijo Amato

¿Qué sientes, no me digas que...-

No esta confilmado, no hemos encontaldo su cuelpo, pelo envialon esto- dijo Amato y le entrego la caja a charlie, quien de inmediato abrio la caja y se topo con la cola de caballo de su hermano

¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Charlie

que tu helmano ha sido asesinado- dijo con tristeza Amato –Y lo acepto, toda la culpa es completamente mia-

Faltaba menos- dijo Charlie enfadado -¿Qué mas puede salir mal?-

En una colina no muy lejos de ahí, el viento comienza a agitarse, sin duda el preámbulo a una aparición, y el estrpitoso de decenas de capas crujiendo ante el viento llenan el ambiente

Japon- sonrie el mas alto y gallardo –Tania siglos que no venia aquí-

Esperamos sus ordenes señor Jorgunmamder- dijo uno de los tantos encapuchados a su alrededor

No podemos matar muggles, eso es una lastima, a pesar de que aquí nos felicitarian por hecerlo, en fin- sonrio Jorgunmamder

¿Y que vamos a hacer señor?- pregunto otro encapuchado

Buscar a esos estupido pelirrojos y acabarlos de una vez por todas, soy el hazmerreír de todo el mudo por su culpa, pero primero, creo que tendremos que hacer una visita a mis viejos amigos del ministerio de magia, y cobrar viejas deudas-


	47. Setenta y seis horas en japon

CAPITULO CUERENTA Y SIETE

SETENTA Y SEIS HORAS EN JAPÓN 

Amanece un nuevo dia en Grimunald Place, y todo es actividad para Harry y Ginny, pues ambos se ven obligados a preparar el desayuno para los otros huéspedes de la mansión, pero durante este tiempo, el profesor Lupin le dijo Harry que se preparara pues a medio dia le haria una prueba, no podia decirle de que se trataba, pero que estuviera al pendiente de todos sus conocimientos, pues esa prueba la habia ordenado ojoloco para su inmediata aplicación, y tambien, Fleur les pidio ayuda, pues necesitaba de ambos para hacer unos cortes para sus nuevos vestidos, Harry no comprendia por que tenia que hacerlo y hasta cierto punto estuvo renuente a ayudar con lo de los vestidos

Dame una buena razon para ayudar- dijo Harry mientras lavaba los platos junto a Ginny

Por que ella nos lo pidio de favor- le contesto la pelirroja

Esa no me parece razon suficiente, el hacer ropa es cosa de chicas- dijo Harry

No seas misógino, los mejores diseñadores son hombres, ademas, trata de comprender, Fleur esta esperando un hijo, y esta muy sensible y necesita toda la ayuda posible- le explico Ginny

No me niego- dijo Harry

¿Y si te lo pido por favor?- le pregunto Ginny como niña chiquita

No voy a caer- dijo Harry

Por fa, por fa, por fa- dijo Ginny

Que no-

¿Y si te preparo lo que tu quieras para cenar aceptarias?- dijo Ginny

No Ginny, a mi no me puedes ganar por el estomago como a tu hermano- le dijo Harry

Bueno, esta bien, dejare que me veas desnuda de nuevo- dijo Ginny

¡Que te pasa, ¿qué clase de chico crees que soy?- pregunto Harry ofendido

No es cierto, solo bromeaba, queria ver la cara que ponias- sonrio Ginny a carcajadas

No es gracioso- dijo Harry sonrojado -¿y que ibas a hacer si aceptaba?-

Por favor Harry, tu no eres ese tipo de chico, ni en mil años aceptarias una propuesta asi- dijo Ginny recuperándose de las carcajadas –Bueno , ya, ¿me ayudas con Fleur?-

Pues ya sabes que si, ademas no hay muchas actividades en este lugar, y estoy libre hasta el mediodia- dijo Harry

Si, habra que poner una queja con la administración de este lugar- sonrio Ginny-parece un cementerio-

Ambos terminaron de lavar los platos y guardarlos en su lugar, y subieron a la habitación donde se estba uedando Fleur, y esta ya habia sacado de su baul un gran numero de rollos de hermosas telas que estaban dispersas por toda la habitación, mientras Fleur utilizaba su varita para dibujar los modelos

¿Tu los haces?- le pregunto Ginny asombrada

oui- contesto Fleur con desinteres

¿Pues que les enseñan en Buexbatons?- pregunto Ginny ceñuda

Muchisimas cosas- dijo Fleur

Es injusto, en Hogwarts no se nos enseña a hacer ropa- comento Ginny enojada

No sigve de mucho- comento Fleur distraída –La mayoguia de las chicas pgefieguen compgag en tiendas cagas, pego yo pgefiego el ahoggo-

Bien, ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Ginny

Tu vas a seg mi maniquie, mientgas Hagui me ayuda a cogtag la tela- dijo Fleur

Harry noto que Fleur estaba muy distraida pero las siguiente hora y media obedecio a todas las ordenes que su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras le daba, pero a diferencia de lo que el esperaba, Fleur no resulto tan buena conversante como ella esperaba, e hicieron varios vestidos, con una rapidez y precisión deslumbrantes, Fleur confecciono veinte vestidos completos, y cada uno se los probo a Ginny, este no podia dejar de notar que con algunos de ellos, Ginny parecia mucho mas grande de lo que en verdad era

¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunto Ginny en una de tantas oportunidades

Bien- dijo Harry, pero una parte de el queria decir que se veia hermosa

Media hora después, Fleur empacaba con sumo cuidado sus nuevos vestidos en su gigantesco Baul

¿Cómo mueves eso?- le pregunto Ginny

Con magia- le contesto Fleur friamente

¿No necesitas nada mas?- le pregunto Harry

No, muchas ggacias, y ahoga quisiega dogmig un poco, disculpen- dijo Fleur con la misma frialdad

Harry y Ginny salieron de su habitación, y ambos tenian la certeza de que se estaba comportando extraña

Ella no es asi- comento Ginny desconcertada

Creo que ahora entiendo lo que dicen de que las mujeres embarazadas son muy sensibles- comento Harry

Si es asi, yo no quisiera estarlo nunca- comento Ginny

Pues yo creo que seria una excelente madre- sonrio Ginny

Que cosas dices Harry- sonrio Ginny algo apenada

Bueno, solo te faltaria aprender un poc mas de economia domestica, ero yo pienso que seria genial- sonrio Harry

y dale con lo de la economia domestica, Harry, soy una bruja, puedo hacer magia, por eso las chicas brujas tenemos las manos bien cuidadas, por que todo lo hacemos con magia- le dijo Ginny un poco molesta

¿A ver?- pregunto Harry y tomo las manos de Ginny, y las inspecciono cuidadosamente

Si es cierto, tienes manos de princesa- dijo Harry

Pues gracias, creo- dijo Ginny

No todo lo contrario, cuando a alguien se le dice que tiene manos de princesa significa que no hace absolutamente nada o que es una completa inútil, pero lo ultimo lo descarto, pues se que no eres una completa inútil- sonrio Harry

Pues gracias ahora si- gruño Ginny

Harry sonrio divertido y volteo a ver un reloj en la pared

Medio dia, rayos, ¿de que tratara la prueba?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta

No lo se, tal vez otra prueba de occlumencia- comento Ginny

No, no creo, ya estoy harto de que traten de urgar en mis recuerdos, ademas, creo que han agotado todos los recursos que la occlumancia puede brindar conmigo- dijo Harry

Entonces que sea rapido, por que tengo hambre- dijo Ginny sentándose en la base de las escaleras

Oye, y si en el remoto caso yo hubiera aceptado ayudarte a cambio de verte desnuda, ¿lo habrias cumplido?- le pregunto Harry

No lo se- contesto Ginny -¡Pero que preguntas haces!

Es que son del tipo de las que no te dejan dormir- sonrio Harry

Por lo visto si deje una impresión en ti- sonrio Ginny sonrojada

Pues no lo se, nunca tube tiempo de pensarlo, ademas, luego vi a Fleur y mi cerebro se desconecto- dijo Harry

Si, es difícil competir en contra de ella, aquí entre nosotros, todas las chicas en Hogwarts pensamos que parecen melones los pechos de la maestra- dijo Ginny –Pero ustedes los chicos son tan idiotas, yo creo que si en su clase les pide que salten, ustedes solo piden que tan alto saltar-

Es parte vela, ¿no lo sabias?-

No- contesto Ginny sorprendida

¿Y como le hizo Bill para que se fijara en ella?- pregunto Harry

Pues no fue muy difícil, de por si que desde que se conocieron se gustaron, pero Bill la conquisto totalmente, si alguna vez tengo un novio me gustaria que fuera como Bill-

Eso es bizarro- bromeo Ginny

No me refiero a eso pervertido, si no que fuera igual de atento como Bill, me refiero a que un dia lleno de flores el cubiculo de Fleur, o llamo a sus amigos que tienen un banda para que le dieran serenata y muchas otras cosas por el estilo- dijo Ginny

¿Quién lo iba a decir?- sonrio Harry –Hay un Weasley romántico en tu familia-

Ja, ja- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente –Pero aunque no lo creas, todos los Weasley pueden ser tan románticos como no te imaginas-

¿Y Ron es un romántico?- pregunto Harry

Bueno, hay excepciones- sonrio Ginny

El reloj sono y dio doce timbrazos, y ante Harry aparecieron el profesor Lupin y Tonks

¿Listo para la prueba?- le pregunto el profesor Lupin

Eso creo, ¿y ya voy a saber en que consiste?-

Unicamente tienes que derrotar a Nymphadora en combate- comento el profesor Lupin con tranquilidad

¿Y como voy a hacerlo?- pregunto Harry preocupado

No te preocupes, tu solo has lo que se te ocurra- sonrio Tonks

¡Por cierto Nymphadora!- exclamo el profesor Lupin –Tienes autorización para utilizar fuerza letal, para que Harry tome esto en serio-

Ginny volteo a ver preocupada a Harry, y este le regreso la misma mirada, el gato blanco de Ginny aparecio y melosamente se hecho en su regazo, para que Ginny la cargara, pero Harry sabia que Albia queria ser espectadora del combate

Bueno, vamos a un cuarto mas amplio- comento indiferente el profesor Lupin

Los cuatro (cinco con Albia) subieron a la planta superior y llegaron a una habitación que servia de antesala para la biblioteca, y esta era mucho muy amplia, Harry saco su varita de la bolsa posterior de sus vaqueros, mientras Tonkas movia la cabeza y saltaba sobre las puntas de los pies

¿Listos?- pregunto Lupin

Tonks y Harry asintieron al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver, ambos se hicieron una reverencia, pero en cuanto Harry se enderezo, recibio de lleno un hechizo silencioso en el pecho, que le provoco un doloroso ezcalofrio en todo el cuerpo

Eso fue trampa- murmuro Harry

De ninguna manera Harry, un mortifago no a ser atento al momento de batirse a duelo contigo- le dijo el profesor Lupin- asi que te recomiendo que te enfoques, el rofesor Dumbeldore ha autorizado a Nymphadora a utilizar fuerza letal, asi que...-

¡lacerta!- exclamo Tonks y nuevamente ese hechizo de dolorosos escalofríos ataco a Harry -¡Wingardum Leviosa!-

Tonks suspendio a Harry por los aires y lo estrello en la pared

Ataca Harry- exclamo Ginny

Harry volteo a ver a Tonks y esta no tenia la amistosa mirada de siempre, de hecho estaba irreconocible, su mirada era analtica al cien por ciento, fijada en los movimientos de Harry

¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo Harry, pero Tonks detuvo el hechizo con la punta de su propia varita

¡Lacerta Maximus!- exclamo Tonks y esta vez, el escalofrio fue cien veces mayor, y Harry sintio que la nariz comenzaba a gotear

Ella no se va a tocar el corazon Harry, tienes que atacarla con algo mas poderoso- le grito Ginny

¡Rangifer!- exclamo Harry, y esta vez Tonks fue quien salio proyectada al recibir el hechizo

¡Rematala!- le grito Ginny

Pero Harry dudo, lo que le dio oportunidad a Tonks de reaccionar

¡Joponicus!- exclamo Tonks apuntando a la mano derecha de Harry, la que sostenia la varita, Harry reacciono e interpuso la otra mano, la cual se congelo al recibir el impacto, pero eso solo fue una distracción, pues Tonks comenzo a lanzarle rayos de color anaranjado, y los que le pasaban rozando le casuaban dolorosas cortaduras

¡Protego!- exclamo Harry e intento analizar que hacer, pero con cada impacto, los hechizos debilitaban su hechizo, asi que tomo una decisión arriesgada

¡Henico Pernus!- murmuro y una esfera salio de la punta de su varita, Harry la tomo con su mano, el hechizo le casuaba escosor en la mano

¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo, y Tonks se preparo para detener el hechizo con la punta de su varita, pero ese movimento era el que Harry esperaba, e inmediatamente se lo arrojo a Tonks, que lo recibio de lleno, y sin poder hacer nada mas, cayo noqueada, Harry se dejo caer de rodillas, exhausto, y volteo a ver a Ginny y al profesor Lupin y ambos estaban sorprendidos, aunque la primera sonriente

¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- le pregunto el profesor Lupin

"Mereodando"- sonrio Harry y el profesor Lupin tambien sonrio

Pero unas palmadas se escucharon, los tres voltearon a ver, y era el profesor Dumbeldore, con una expresión rara, como si quisiera sonreir, pero la situación del momento no se lo permitia, "Copo de nieve" se solto de los brazos de Ginny e hizo como que perseguia una pelusa hasta debajo de un librero

Con que eso haces por las noches Harry "mereodar", es bueno que utilices asi tu tiempo libre- dijo con seriedad

¿Qué hace aquí...profesor?- pregunto Harry

Vengo a hablar con la profesora Delacour, hay una nuea misión que sin duda le interesara- dijo el pofesor Dumbeldore

Ademas que vengo a recibir un informe de lo sucedido ayer-

Vamos a la biblioteca profesor- propuso Lupin

Correcto- conestop Dumbeldore

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?- pregunto Harry

Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo bueno que eres para batirte en duelo- contesto Dumbeldore con seriedad –Aunque aun dudas, eso no es bueno, pero por el momento tampoco malo-

Ginny, podrias ir a avisarle a Fleur- dijo el profesor Lupin y cuando regreses, ¿podrias atender a Tonks, va a estar adolorida, pero creo que mas lo va a estar dolida en su orgullo...otra vez-

Ginny atendio de inmediato la petición del profesor Lupin, pero Harry siguió a ambos profesores hasta la biblioteca, donde el profesor Dumbeldore se paseaba con una expresión muy seria, analítica, mientras leia una enciclopedia que habia tomado de los mismos anaqueles de la biblitoteca, era su misma actitud pero a la vez diferente, Harry no lo habia visto jamas asi, los tres esperaban en silencio a que Fleur regresara, y cuando la chica entro a la habitación, Dumbeldore sello el lugar con un movimiento de su varita

¿Paga que soy buena pgofesog?- pregunto Fleur

Para muchísimas cosas estimada Fleur- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore –pero ahora mismo necesito que tanto tu como Remus me digan con detalle todo lo que Roth les revelo acerca de ese famoso ejercito, y sean claros, pues necesito que Harry se entere con detalle contra lo que se enfrentara en adelante-

Soy muchísimas cosas profesor- comento el profesor Lupin

Pego puedo decig que mis encantos fuegon suficientes paga que a ese pequeño hombgecito soltaga la lengua- dijo Fleur con frialdad –Pego me temo que el señog ministgo y sus allegados han estado tgabajando con mucho hegmetismo guespeto a lo de una agmada secgeta en contga del supuestgo supeg ejegcito secgteto del quien-usted-sabe, ¿acaso todos los ejegcitos son secgetos?-

Pues en europa por lo menos si- comento Dumbeldore –Despues de lo de Grindelwalden, la confederación internacional de magos decreto que las fuerzas de cada ministerio no ascendieran de los cuatro mil efectivos, pero todos los ministerios en secreto tienen sus propios ejercitos, pues temen que el mundo vuelva a estar a cinco minutos de acabarse-

Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿pero que hace que Cornelius Fudge arriesgue toda su cartera política con algo tan peligroso como esos espiritus de fuego?- intervino Lupin –Si algo malo llegara a pasar, podrían causar mucho mas daños que los dementors-

Cornelius esta utilizando recursos desesperados, pero la paranoia lo esta afectando cada vez mas, ya se esta convirtiendo en un hombre de actos impredecibles, sin embargo como les he dicho antes a todos los miembros de la orden, eso no afecta nuestros planes propios, pues ya sabia de antemano que de alguna manera iba a actuar asi, pero lo que es preocupante es que una persona con la trayectoria de Roth haya decidido a tomar ese camino, un viejo todavía puede llevarse sorpresas-

Pego el señog se compogto gago, muy gago, si me pegmite deciglo-

Si Fleur, y es que se debe a dos cosas, sabia que en cuanto se descubriera lo del ejercito secreto de Fudge seria acosado por los mismos miembros del ministerio exigiedole cuentas y luego, cuando todo saliera a la opinión pública, quiza el mismo Lord Voldemort iria detrás suyo para preguntarle personalmente acerca del paradero de ese ejercito- dijo Dumbeldore

Por que creeria que se trata de ese ejercito que el perdio hace veinte años- apunto el profesor Lupin

Asi es Remus- sonrio el profesor Dumbeldore –y es por eso que necesito de tus servicios Fleur, aunque debo de preguntarta si estas dispuesta a hacerlo, por que es muy arriesgado y no pienso ponerte en un peligro innecesario dada tu condicion- dijo Dumbeldore

No se pgeocupe pog mi, se cuidagme a mi y a mi hijo- dijo Fleur

Muy bien, por que te voy a pedir que partas ahora mismo a Japón, a investigar todo lo que puedas acerca de un los movimientos de algunos miembros del minsterio de magia de ese lugar, ya te espera Charlie- dijo Dumbeldore

¿Y Bill?- pregunto esta ilusionada

Tambien por eso necesito que vayas a ese lugar, pues Charlie va a necesitar toda la ayuda para localizarlo- dijo Dumbeldore mientras el rostro de Fleur se esombrecia

¿Qué sucedió con Bill?- intervino Harry por primera vez, al ver que Fleur no podia articular palabra alguna

Charlie no quiso darme ningun dato mas, solo se que esta desaparecido en accion, y por su lazo con Fleur, es necesario que ella este presente en ese lugar, pero algo me dice que tenemos muchas expectativas de encontrarlo con bien- dijo Dumbeldore tratando de darle animos a Fleur

Compgendido Señog, pagto de inmediato- dijo la chica e hizo aparecer una capa de color azul turquesa y se la calo de inmediato en los hombros

¡Portus!- exclamo Dumbeldore sobre la enciclopedia y se la dio a Fleur –No te voy a desear suerte, por que se de lo que eres capaz, y quiza este libro te resulte de utilidad-

Harry le dio un rapido vistazo y tenia un extraño titulo "Verdades y mentiras del vampirismo"

Fleur desaparecio al tomar la enciclopedia, pero Harry estaba desconcertado, pero el prfoesro Dumbeldore volteo a ver a Harry con seriedad

Por poco se me olvida Harry, el profesor Snape me pidio que te pidiera los recuerdos que sustrajiste de su memoria, y después que te aplicara un hechizo desmemorizante, pero no creo que eso sea necesario, se que vas a respetar sus mas dolorosos recuerdos como lo has hecho hasta ahora- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore

Si, me estaban comenzando a fastidiar- dijo Harry con dureza –Pero hay algo que quiero saber, si se puede señor-

Hare mi mas grande esfuerzo- contesto Dumbeldore

Esa mujer, Florence, ¿es la causa por la que Snape se unio a la orden?- pregunto Harry

Seria facil deducirlo una vez que has visto ese traumatico recuerdo, pues son demasiadas cosas que no puedo explicarte todas sin el consentimiento del mismo profesor Snape, pero el asesinato de Florence Maeb fue el detonante que encauso a Severus en la senda correcta, pero te confiezo que esa muchacha era el unico rayo de luz en su sombria vida, asi que interpretalo como quieras Harry, pero el profesor Snape es uno de mis hombres de mas confianza, igual confiaria mi vida en sus manos que en las de Hagrid, en las de Remus como en las tuyas-

Harry se quedo petrificado ante esas palabras, pero Dumbeldore le sonrio benevolentemente, y con un agite de su varita, el sello que cubri al cuarto desaparecio

Lamento tener que someterte a esto Harry, pero todos sabemos el por que- apunto Dumbeldore –Y espero que comprendas ahora que has madurado, pero una parte de mi se siente culpable por obligarte a hacerlo tan rapido-

En ese preciso instante Ginny entro en la habitacion

Tonks acaba de despertar, y se esta pregunando que clase de hechizo fue ese- sonrio Ginny

No lo se- se apresuro a contestar Harry –Lo lei en un libro hace mucho tiempo-

La lectura es la llave del conocimiento- dijo Dumbeldore –Bueno, no les quito mas tiempo, Remus, tu tienes que descansar, y Ginny, tu mama me dijo que te dijera que subieras la desvan y desempolvaras todos los adornos navideños y si Harry esta de acuerdo en ayudarte, que ambos decoraran la mansión, eso traeria algo de espiritu navideño a este lugar-

Si profesor, y no dude que Harry me va a ayudar- sonrio Ginny

Muy bien, no les quito mas el tiempo, y por si no los vuelvo a ver, quisiera desearles una feliz navidad- sonrio Dumbeldore

-Tambien usted pro...- dijo Ginny, pero el profesor

Dumbeldore ya no estaba por ningun lado

-Creo que a Nymphadora tambien le gustaria ayudarlos- comento

el profesor Lupin

Harry sonrio, no sabia por que, pero últimamente las cosas le

estaban saliendo muy bien, y las palabras de Dumbeldore le

habian regresado una extraña confianza que sin saber como

habia estado desapareciendo los años anteriores

-¡Vamos Harry!- le sonrio Ginny

Y este, aun un poco incrédulo la siguió, pero de pronto no

pudo evitar recordar a Bill, que habia desaparecido en

accion.

-¡Despierta!- se escucha una voz de una mujer

Bill se siente muerto, todo el cuerpo le duele, apenas y

puede moverese

-Weasley, ¡Despierta!- se vuelve a escuchar la voz

Pero Bill no reacciona, sus reflejos son lo unico que le da

respuesta a esa mujer

-¡Bill!- exclama la mujer y le da una bofetada

Bill abre los ojos, se siente muy mal, desorientado, con la

boca reseca, despierta lentamente, señal de que algo anda mal

con su organismo, no sabe donde esta o que es lo que ha

sucedido, pero la voz de la mujer suena ansiosa y asustada,

Bill se talla los ojos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y

al enfocar la vista, se da cuenta de la razon de la

deseperacion de la mujer, que no es otra que Micaela, y la

situación no es favorecedora: seis ninjas armados hasta los

dientes, y por su actitud revela sus intenciones, por demas

obvias, asi que Bill mueve la cabeza y busa rapidamente su

varita

-¡Expelliarmus máxima!- exclama Bill y con un destello

envolvente les quita todas las armas a los ninjas, Micaela

aprovecha y tambien hace lo suyo y entre ambos rapidamente

someten a los vampiros

-Son ninjas de Matsuo- dice Micaela –Y por lo regular no

andan en grupos menores de veinte-

Bill se asoma por una ventana, es de noche y a lo leos se

escucha el ruido de una transitada avenida, pero un destello

en el edificio de enfrente le revela que hay por lo menos

cuarenta flechas apuntándole a su corazon

-¡Abajo!- dijo justo a tiempo, pues una ráfaga de flechas

entro por la ventana -¡Vaya que si que sabes elegir a tus

enemigos Micaela¡, en el nombre de todos los magos, ¿quién

son estos tipos?-

-Son el ejercito privado del virrey vampiro de Japón, y son

asesinos profesionales- dijo Micaela

-¿No me digas?- exclamo Bill con sarcasmo –No me habia dado

cuenta, por cierto, ¿dónde diablos te metiste?-

-Haciendo mis investigaciones hasta que tu lo arruinste todo-

exclamo Micaela

-Bueno, esa es cosa que pienso arreglar ahora mismo, ¡Expello

Flechas!-

Las flechas se desclavaron del suelo y regresaron velozmente

a sus dueños, haciendo blanco letal en muchos casos

¡Spada!- murmuro Bill empuñando su varita como una espada, y sin pensarlo se arojo hasta donde esaban los otros ninjas, comenzo a moverse con soltura, la adremalina cmenz a recorrer rapidamente su sistema, y parecera que por fn su cabeza estaba en el lugar en el que deberia de estar. Los sentidos de Bill estan aumentando conforme se desenvuele en la batalla, Bill no duda, se lanza con una inusual temeridad, la espada corta brazos y piernas como si cortara mantequilla. Sin embargo algunos de sus adversarios no estan satisfechos. Quieren demostrarle a Bill que son mas de lo que tienen, en el caso de Bill, tratan de meterse con su varita, pero este se mueve con mucha soltura y seguridad.

En la pelea, Micaela y Bill se separan, unos asesinos la rodean, y obtienen un poco de su sangre al atarla en desventaja numérica, ella no se queja, es ruda, y eso tranquiliza a Bill, sin embargo el golpe de una espada le deja el bazo izquierdo en mala situación, solo pende de unos ligamentos, y los asesinos aprovechan para atacarla para ejecutarla ahí mismo, pero hay algo que los vampiros parecieron pasar por alto, para un mago bien preparado, la varita no lo es todo, y toma un espada de un asesino derrotado y se la arroja al atacante de Micaela, atravezadole el corazon limpiamente, salvano a la vampireza aliada suya.

La batalla se desarrolla en una asotea, pero los movimientos de Bill provoca que intenten arrojarlo al piso, pero al caer, Bill se asegura de caer encima de algunos de ellos, y clavarles su espada magica, pero su posición es de defensa, pues sin duda, los asesinos iran detrás de el como chacales hambrientos, y asi pasa.

Micaela llega al rescate y le quita un par de asesinos, y se coloca a pelear espalada a espalda con Bill

Esperaba a algunos asesinos, pero no un pequeño ejercito- sonrio Micaela con su brazo izquierdo colgándole –Matsuo tiene a algunos de los mejores asesinos del mundo, dicen que cada uno equivale a cinco magos, no tenemos muchas oportunidades-

Me encanta tu optimismo Micaela- sonrio Bill –Si, son buenos, pero yo soy el mejor-

Y con un par de relampagueantes movimientos, corta cabezas que caen como si estas fueran pelotas de baloncesto

Cuano era quebrantador de maleficios, siempre habia imbeciles como estos- dijo Bill –Ya habia olvidado cuanto extrañaba esto-

Bill tenia algunas heridas leves, pero nada que no pueda manejar, voltea a ver a Micaela, y extrañamente la ve bien, sin contar que su brazo casi se le cae, sin embargo la pelea no paso desapercibida, y el sonido de las sirenas y el rechinar de las llantas anuncian la llegada de la policia Muggle, Bill rapidamente reacciona y carga a Micaela en sus brazos y se aleja a toda velocidad, no quiere ningun problema con los policias, menos ahora.

No supo como, pero Micaela los llevo a ambos a un refugio vampirico al lado de un lago, en las inmediaciones de un jardín zen, la calma que se respira en el lugar es casi sepulcral, y extrañamente el refugio estaba abandonado

Dejame revisar tus heridas- dijo Micaela, pero su actitud se habia tornado sugerente

No, mejor yo reviso tu brazo- contesto Bill un poco nervioso

No te preocupes, mira- dijo Micaela y sin mas, se arranco el brazo, Bill hizo un gesto de asco

Espera y veras- sonrio Micaela lamiendo su propia sangre de sus dedos

y como por arte de magia, un nuevo brazo comenzo a surgir desde el hombro, y en unos segundos estuvo completamente formado, cubierto por una extraña mucosidad transparente, Micaela lo movio para cerciorar su funcionalidad, y luego lo cubrio con un guante

Los vampiros nops curamos rapidos- sonrio –y hablando de eso, ¿no hay nada de lo que quieras hablar al respecto?—

Bill se toco el cuello, y tenia dos orificios profundos

Si, ¿por qué no soy un chupasangre?- pregunto extrañado

Por tu constitución de mago en primera, y en segundo lugar, por que la intención de Matsuo era matarte, no convertirte en uno de nosotros, el te rpivo del abrazo, la técnica de conversión, sin embargo...-

¿Sin embargo que?- pregunto Bill

Puede que lo haya hecho para convertirte en su esclavo- explicio Micaela –Pero yo te mordi cuando te encontre, para liberarte de esa maldición, por lo que ahora eres mi esclavo-

Entonces es oficial, ahora si estoy asustado- dijo Bill amargamente

no seas tonto, jamas haria algo que atentara contra tu voluntad, te has ganado mi respeto y mereces que yo sea tu sirviente, solo te estoy pagando mi deuda- dijo Micaela

bueno, entonces contestame un par de preguntas- sonrio Bill -¿Dónde demonios te metiste y que estuviste haciendo desde que llegamos a este lugar?-

Ya habia escuchado rumores desde antes de que saliéramos de Transilvania, pues Matsuo siempre fue el regidor mas renuente a aceptar el control que el emperador le imponia, pero por su valia, el mismo emperador le permitia sus caprichos, pero hace veinte años, Matsuo fue uno de los aliados mas importantes de a quienes ustedes temen nombrar, y mis investigaciones aquí fueron solo para confirmar mis sospechas-

¿Y cuales son esas sospechas?- pregunto Bill

Que Matsuo ha extendido sus influencias en todos loa ambitos de la vida de este pais, controla comercios, bancos, emopresas, incluso al gobierno muggle, y lo mas preocupante es que el actual ministro de magia de este lugar, es un esclavo de Matsuo- explico Micaela

Entonces eso explica por que Japoin abandono la confederación internacional de magos cuando se revelo el regreso de quien-tu-sabes- comento Bill

Asi es-

Entonces Charlie y Chivu corren peligro- exclamo Bill preocupado

No, tu amigo Amato es un mago de confianza, eliges bien a tus amigos- sonrio Micaela

Pues me rodeo de ente qn la que pueda depositar mi confianza- dijo Bill

¿Confias en mi?- le pregunto Micaela

En ti confiaria mi vida- sonrio Bill

Pero Micaela le muestra los colmillos y se le lanza a desgarrarle la yugular, Bill reacciona y la somete sin necesidad de magia, y sin ninguna intención de lastimarla

Debes de tener cuidado con esos colmillos- dijo severamente –Podrias lastimar a alguien-

Micaela no se perturba, sonrie como si Bill hubiera pasado una prueba

Eres buena, mas fuerta y rapida de lo que aparentas- le dijo

Micaela lo tumbo en un catre cercano y se monto arriba de el

Soy una vampireza muy temible William Weasley, si me crees diestra en el arte de la guerra...esperame a ver realizar el arte del amor-

Yo..no se si debamos- murmruo Bill

Tu sabes que soy la mujer a la medida de tu corazon, entre otras cosas- sonrio sugerente acercando sus labios a los de Bill, la química es perfecta, Bill no puede negar que se sintio atraido a ella desde que la conocio, pero no puede, ni quiere responder, pues aunque sus ojos ven a Micaela, su mente transforma la imagen en Fleur, y con un rapido movimiento se quita del dominio de Micaela

William...-

Despues, ¿si, por ahora solo necesito pensar- dijo Bill apesadumbrado

¡Me deseas!- eclamo Micaela –No puedes negarlo, somo almas gemelas y no puedes abandonarme, ¿!debo rogarte?-

Micaela se queda incada en el catre, a pesar de que tiene su orgullo, por Bill se lo traga, y este sale a la rivera del lago

No lo volveras a hacer Bill- comento Micaela molesta –La chica en la que piensas no es digna de alguien como tu, y tu nunca seras comletamente de ella, ¡seras mio!-

Intermedio

En el exclusivo distrito de Nerima, en Tokio:

Digale al ministro Obura que los embajadores de la confederación internacional de hechiceros estan aquí, y que hemos esperado mucho tiempo- dijo un mago regordete, con un estupido y feo bigote, y con aires de importancia

El sabe de su presencia señor; pero como ya le dije varias veces, esta en una junta, en primer lugar, no podemos interrumpirlo, y en segunod lugar, el trata los asuntos relacionados el ministerio en la sede del ministerio mismo-

Una gallarda figura de ojos azules aprecio en el mismo lugar, venia vestido con un elegante kimono negro

¡Quiero ver a Obura ahora mismo!- exclamo este sujeto

¿Tiene cita?-

No, el asesino serpiente no necesita de citas para ver a sus inferiores- dijo Jorgunmander jalándolo de la tunica y mirándolo amenzadoramente

Pase- murmuro el recepcionista muerto de miedo, y luego saco un intercomunicador –N-No pude detenerlo Lord Obura, el fue bastante insistente-

Jorgunmander entro una lujosa oficina, que estaba completamente a oscuras, solo una vela iluminaba el escritorio del ministro, que era un hombre pequeño y encanecido

¡Obura!- exclamo Jorgunmander -¿No hay luces, ¡cuanta intimidad, y no la usaremos-

¿Qué heces tu aquí, yo no te sirvo a ti, y no tolerare tu intrusión, un solo movimiento y tendras a todos los auores del Japón encima de ti, vete ahora mientras puedas hacerlo- dijo el ministro con un torpe ingles que parecia divertir a Jorgunmamder

¿Y quien me va a hechar de aquí anciano?- sonrio Jorgunmamder hiriente -¿tu?

Como tu quiera paria, ya elegiste tu camino y ahora debes de recorrerlo tu solo-

De las sombras surgio un amenzador vampiro y encaro a Jorgunmander, pero este solo sonrio, y con su varita le corto ambos pies y destroso un silla, y con una de las patas le apunto al corazon al vampiro

¡Te tengo bestia!- sonrio el asesino serpiente

De las sombras surgio el virrey Matsuo, con un duro esto de reproche

¿Por qué no lo matas?- le pregunto a Jorgunmamder –Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, y en vez de nosotros hubieran sido los aurores, tu alma ya se habria ido al infierno, donde merece pudrirse por el resto de la eternidad-

Cierto- apunto Jorgunmander sonriente –Pero ahora, el debera de vivir su eternidad con el recuerdo de que lo derrote, y la muerte solo seria la manera de evitarle todo ese sufrimiento, ¿por qué quien lo diria, los vampiros si tienen su corazoncito, muerto, pero lo tienen

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Matsuo

Vine por negocios personales, pero me entere que apenas ayer mataste a una de mis presas mas valiosas, no se, pero yo quiero una compensación, por que el pelirrojo era mio, y pienso cobrármelo con alguna de tus hijas, se que son las mejores rameras del lejano oriente-

Matsuo cerro el puño ofendido

Le he sercido fielmente al señor tenebroso todo este tiempo, mis actos le han dado la alianza del clan de la sangre, sin embargo el permite que un crio con delirios de grandesa venga a mi tierra a amenzarme- exclamo Matsuo ofendido

No hay por que ponerse melodramáticos, y si no quieres que tu estupido clan sufra el mismo destino que el difunto emperador, vas a darme lo que necesito- dijo Jorgunmander amenazante

¿Cómo se supone que debo de tomar eso?- pregunto Matsuo -¿Cómo una orden?-

Se suponia que si, pero por lo visto vas a necesitar algunas clases de obediencia, ten mucho cuidado Matsuo, soy un enemigo peligroso-

¡No te tengo miedo!- exclamo Matsuo

¡como te atreves a dirigirte a mi de esa forma!- exclamo Jorgunmamder –Soy el asesino serpiente, el lord de los caballeros de Walpurgis y mano derecha del señor tenebroso, y tu solo eres un sirviente, un peon mas en su juego que puede ser usado a su antojo, tal vez hayas podido tener un poco de suerte al derrotar al pelirrojo, pero el tiene de su lado a una experta en su propia cultura, y para ser convincentes, debes de tratarme con respeto. Y aunque eres uno de los principales colaboradores de nuestro señor, ahora vas a hacer lo que te ordeno, pues necesito que mates al idiota que estaba haya afuera, pero tienes que hacerlo de una manera que no se note que tu influyes en loas decisiones del ministerio de magia de esta porqueria de pais, por que yo mismo podria hacerlo, ero por el momento no quiero un problema mas a mis costillas, asi que debo asegurarme de que eres un digno partidario del señor tenebroso-

Jorgunmander hizo aparecer una estaca afilada y le apunto al corazon de Matsuo

¿Sabes que puedes matarme con eso?- le pregunto Matsuo

Si- sonrio Jorgunmander –Asi que esto es lo siguiente que vas a hacer si no quieres esta estaca en tu murto corazon, vas a hacer que tu titere arregle una conferencia con los enviados del misterio, vas a enviar a gente muy importante para que esos estupidos se confien, pensando que no pondrían en peligro a los altos mandos del ministerio-

Pero, ¿si algo llegara a salir mal?- pregunto Matsuo

Pues tu y todo tu apestoso clan morira, y yo mismo me voy a encargar de asesinar a toda tu familia frente a tus ojos antes de condenarte a una tortura eterna- sonrio Jorgunmander como si bromera

Mientras tanto, en el mismo ministerio de magia de Japón, una chica de origen francesa hacia su aparicion con una pesada enciclopedia en sus brazos

Alguno habla ingles- les pregunto a los empleados del ministerio –Vous le bu parle francais?-

Ninguno de los empleados parecia comprdenderle, hasta que a señas, una bruja le dijo que tenia que ir al departamento de asuntos internacionales para arreglar ese problema, ya una vez ahí, un mago le aplico un hechizo traductor, para que pudiera hablar el japones y entenderlo

¿Aquí estan pguisioneros alguien con el apellido Weasley?- pregunto

Hai- contesto el guardia a quien le preguntaron

¿Podguia llevagme con ellos?-

Hai- conesto el guardia

¿No sabe otra palabga?- pregunto Fleur ceñuda

De hecho poseo un gran dominio sobre la gramatica y la sematica, pero mi empleo como guardia no me permite el uso y desarrollo de estas habilidades linguistuicas, y me imagino que usted debe ser la señorita Fleur Delacour, el señor Amato-san ya la esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo-

¿Me espegaban?- pregunto Fleur muy confundida

Hai- contesto el guardia –La ultma puerta bajando las escaleras

Fleur nego con la cabeza e inicio el camino. Al llegar a las mazmorras, escucho que habia una conversación en una de las de hasta el fondo, y sin dudarlo fue a averiguar de que se trataba, pero tenia que pasar frente a las celdas de otros reclusos que le gritaban todo tipo de improperios, y cuando llego a la celda, se topo a Charlie, junto a dos sujetos, una era Chivu, a quine ella no conocia, y el otro deberia de tratarse del tal Amato

Fleur- comento Chrlie sorprendido y con un hilo de voz

¿Y William?- pregunto inmediatamente Fleur

Hay algo que tenemos que decirte- intervino Chivu

¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Fleur

Lo siento, soy Christine Chivu, soy amiga de Bill y Charlie-

¿Y donde esta Bill?- volvio a preguntar Fluer

Señolita Delacoul, cleemos que su novio, mi amigo esta muelto- dijo el auror Amato sin contemplaciones

Fleur se derrumbo en ese instante, no lloro, no grito, solo se sento en uno de los catres con los ojos abiertos como platos, y se llevo las manos al vientre, los otros tres magos observaban la escena son incomodo silencio.

Bill durmió el resto de la noche, y desperto al dia siguiente como nuevo, sin embargo al ver a Micaela tiene la sensación de que algo sucedió mientras el dormia, pues Micaela esta nerviosa y agitada, en cuanto los rayos del sol se ocultan, le dice que se entero de un plan para iniciar una guerra mas frontal entre los magos, pais contra pais, y ella dice que no es posible que un conflicto asi pase desapercibido, mucho menos en un lugar tan comunicado como Japón, por lo que tienen que evitar que algo malo ocurra durante esa reunion.

Ambos se aventuraron a una nueva aventura, Micaela guia a Bill al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la reunion, dice que ella estuvo ahí la noche anterior, es un antiguo palacio feudal, un lugar lleno de guardias, si embargo eso no resulta problema para Bill, pues con unos movimientos de su varita, logra dejar fuera de combate a los guardias sin lastimarlos

Debiste dejarme matarlos- señalo Micaela

¿Para que mujer?- le pregunto Bill –Ahi nadie los encontrara y cuando se recuperen, ya estaremos lejos de aquí, no nos vieron, no podran identificarnos. Matarlos no habia cumplido ningun propósito util-

Son enemigos y no merecen piedad, crei que tu lo entenderias, después de todo casi fuiste un vampiro-

Bill no dice nada, ese comentario le incomoda, pero se desentiende al descubrir que el palacio esta mucho mejor vigilado de lo que el eseraba, es un teatro Kabuki en un palacio en remodelación, cuenta con sofisticados sistemas de seguridad, tanto muggles como mágicos, ademas de un pequeño ejercito de guardias, magos y vampiros por igual, Micaela se encarga de los de su especie, Bill de los de la suya. Ambos hacen parecer las cosas mas faciles de lo que parecen, en otras circunstancias el mismo Bill duda que pudiera haber eludido tanta sguridad tan fácilmente. Conforme avanzan ambos son muy cautelosos, Micaela se mueve como una sombra, y Bill como una enorme pantera arropada en la oscuridad, en la sala del teatro, se reunen los miembros de la confederación de magos, asi como los miembros del ministerio de magia de Japón, pero tanto Bill como Micaela estan concientes de la trampa que se supone nadie ha detectado ni detectara hasta que sea demasiado tarde. El publico que para la representación esta compuesta por una par de docenas de personas, pero Bill reconoce a una sobre todas las demas, pues se trata de Fleur

Noburako desu Briefer-San, doso yorikushiku kanai desu- dice el ministro de Japón haciendo una exagerad reverencia ante el representante de la confedeacion internacional de magos

Muchas gracisa por el recbimiento, estoy encantado de conocerlo señor ministro, a usted y todo su cuerpo de trabajo, usted conozca al mio, y en especial a la señorita Fleur Delacour, la representante del señor Albus Dumbeldore- dijo Brandon Briefer, el representante de la cfederacion haciedo una reverencia de la misma manera que el ministro se la habia hecho-

Espero que considere este escenario el adecuado para nuestra platica, sientes, la obra esta a punto de comenzar, y elk banquete vendra después, ojala y sea de su completo agrado- dijo el ministro japones

Bill se preguntaba que podria estar haciendo Fleur en ese lugar

¿Debemos esperar señor ministro, los asuntos...-

Despues de la obra señor Briefer-

Las luces del teatro se apagaron para resaltar la iluminación del escenario, que comienza con los acordes antiguos, Bill no tiene idea de lo que trata, pero Micaela aparece detrás de el

Es la obra Chushingura, los cuarenta y siete ronin- le susurro al odio –Trata de unos sirvientes que vengan la muerte de su señor, al matar al responsable de ella, saben que ese acto los llevara a su ejecución, por el suicidio ritual...Es un relato de honor y lealtad, la determinación del samurai para ver el fin de una maldición sin importar el costo...representa las cualidades que mas veneran los muggles y los magos japonese, incluso los vampiros en su carácter y herencia nacionales-

Bill se conmueve con la puesta en obra, pues la actuación de cada uno de los actores es suprema, es una de las mejores compañias Kabuki del mundo mágico.

Pero durante el climax, la danza del leon, el punto culmiante del show, el actor principal empuña su katana, y entoncesm tanto Bill como Micaela caen en cuenta que todas las piezas estan en su lugar, Matsuo muestra su plan, contra los miembros del la reunion, Bill no se puede permitir que Fleur corra peligro, y hecha todo por la borda, y al ver que el ataque del actor iba dirigido a Fleur, Bill se lanza a interponerse en el golpe, sin embargo, el actor parece un experto asesino, pues en el aire, cambia la trayectoria de su ataque, de Fleur hacia Bill, pero este reacciona y ambos se cruzan en el aire, Bill solo recibe un pequeño corte, las luces hacen brillar la espada, y Bill murmura para convocar el hechizo espada, y corta por la mitad al asesino, que resulta ser un vampiro, pero el toros cae sobre Fleur, Bill quiere hablarle ahí mismo, pues en los ojos de su novia se refleja una gran sorpresa de alegria, pero el resto de la compañía actoral se ponen dispuestos a pelear, como su lider, pues el se arriesgo y pago el precio, sus colegas no seran tan espectaculares, Bill quiere ver a Fleur, saber si esta bien, pero no se atreve a desviar su atención de los asesinos que tiene frente a el, pero dentro de el siente algo extraño, un deseo de hacerles el mayor daño posible a los vampiros que tiene frente a el, pero la pelea se generaliza, tanto los miembros de la confederación internacional de magos, como del ministerio japones luchan por su ida, de todos lados han aparecido vampiros dispuestos a todo con tal de sacia su sed, pero el ministro es el primeo en huir, sin embargo la amenazante presencia de Micaela le corta el paso

Maldito traidor- le murmura antes de arrancarle la yugular de una sola mordida, y luego voltea a ver a Bill, el cual se comportaba de una forma bastante inusual, pero el combate de Bill se limita solo al escenario y funciona a favor de Bill, asi como las posibilidades, pero Bill se muestra salvaje, y entre todo "el publico", Fleur observa todo, muy asustada, pero atenta, pero los actores se muestran cuidadosos, no se lastiman entre ellos a pesar del frenesi, pero Bill los golpea a placer, cortando pies y manos en frenesi, pero pronto, ya solo quedan dos actores luchando contra Bill, ambos son muy buenos y pelean como un equipo, pronto, tras estudiar a Bill, igualan su habilidad, pero de pronto recibe un corte perfecto, si no es por sus reflejos casi felinos lo hubieran partido limpiamente a la mitad, y eso hace enfurecer a Bill, que parece ya no contenerse y se desbocam entra en un extraño frenesi, una actitud totalmente ajena a el, y con el poder de su varita, literalmente despedaza a sus atacantes, en cuestion de minutos, la batalla acaba.

Los representantes de la confederación y los miembros del ministerio de Japón sobevien, con excepcion del mismo ministro de magia. La batalla termino a favor de los magos, ningun vampiro queda en pie, pero Bill aun jadea como si estuviera enfurecido, pero poco a poco regresa a su estado normal, sabe que perdio el control, se disgusta, pero se siente bien, sus ojos buscan a Fleur, que todo el tiempo habia estaqdo observando a su amado, ella nunca lo habia visto tan furioso, Bill la busca con la mirada, consternado, pues esa es una parte de el que no le hubiera gustado que viera, y que incluso el mismo desconocia poseer.

Fleur no se molesta en ocultar su reaccion, se tapa la boca, ahogando un grito de horror, su mirada refleja miedo, decepcion, enojo y frustración, todo al mismo tiempo, y le da la espalda, sin voltear a dedicarle una mirada. Bill a deja ir, siente que lo que pudo haber entre ellos se acabo, los aurores aparecen, Bill baja su varita, dispuesto a entregarse, pero Micaela interviene, lo envuelve y por arte de magia desaparecen de las varitas de los magos

Eres mio, mi querido William, ¡ahora te tengo!- le murmuro al oido.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en las escaleras, ambos guardaban silencio, como si ese momento, en la ausencia de sonido, ese momento fuera la mayor comunicación, como si el silencio fuera la mejor manera de comunicación, ambos estaban ahí, sin decirse absolutamente nada, pero Ginny veia a Harry, pero esta se movia mucho, no muy bruscamente, pero llego un instante en que Ginny ya no pudo mas

¡Bueno, ya!- dijo Ginny

¿Bueno ya , que?- pregunto Harry

Me estas voviendo loca, dime, ¿hay algo que te moleste?-

Nada...no es cierto, si hay algo-

¿Me lo puedes decir?- pregunto Ginny

No se, no lo se, creo que tiene que ver con chicas- murmuro Harry

Entonces cuentamelo-

Pues no lo se, no creo que me puedas ayudarm es mas bien, "cosa de chicos"-

Comprendo- murmuro Ginny -¿y por que no le preguntas al profesor Lupin?-

No lo se, siento que cuando le haga esas preguntas, me a dar algun tipo de clase- dijo Ginny

Pues tienes el diario de Sirius, usalo- dijo Ginny

No, no quiero molestarlo- dijo Harry

No seas ridículo- le dijo Ginny –Sirius hizo ese diario para ti, debe de estar siempre dispuesto-

No es eso, es que no quiero hacerme ilusiones, eso es todo, y si hablo con el diaruio, voy a comenzar a pensar que Sirius esta de nuevo aquí- dijo Harry

Pero el esta contigo, no necesitas de un diario para sentir que el aun este contigo siempre que lo recuerdes- le dijo Ginny

Harry sonrio y la volteo a ver

¿Cómo le haces para hacerme sentir bien?- le pregunto a Ginny

No sabes lo que dices- le dijo Ginny

No, en serio, tu sabes que decir en el momento exacto-

Tal vez ese sea mi don- sonrio Ginny y trato de pensar en no sonrojarse, pero sentia que las mejillas se le encendian

Pues debe de ser eso, haces que se me olvide que algun dia debere de enfrentar a Voldemort a muerte- dijo Harry distraídamente

¿Qué cosa dices?- le pregunto Ginny

Harry se golpeo la frente, habia dicho algo que no debio de haber dicho

Has como que no dije nada, por favor- le dijo Harry

No, y menos ahora que se eso Harry, lo que sucede es que estas tratando de madurar muy rapido, entonces eso era, eso fue todo el tiempo- sonrio Ginny –Debes de comportarte como un chico de tu edad, pensar en quidditch, preocuoparte por las cosas del colegio, tus amigos, y por que no, las chicas, ¡Ya se, ya tengo una misión, voy a enseñarte a ser un chico de tu edad, aunque me lleve todo el fin de mis vacaciones, y esa es una amenaza señor Potter-

Estoy temblando de miedo- sonrio Harry


	48. La bestia Weasley

CAPITULO CUARENTA Y OCHO 

**LA BESTIA WEASLEY**

Harry no recuerda una semana asi de divertida en mucho tiempo, ambos exploraban la mansión Black en sus horas libres, y a pesar de los regaños del profesor Lupin, Harry descuidaba sus deberes, pero viendo que era inútil cualquier reprimenda, decidio darle libres los dias previos a la navidad, para que decoraran la casa, pero Ginny le enseñaba juegos nuevos a Harry, juegos que Harry nunca habia practicado, Ginny le decia que sus hermanos le enseñaron todos los juegos habidos y por haber, y cuando se aburrian, creaban juegos nuevos.

Jamas pense que lo diria- sonrio Ginny –Pero se me han acabado la ideas, sin usar escobas, mi repertorio se quedo a la mitad-

No importa, me he divertido mucho- sonrio Harry

Pero no lo se, hemos hecho casi todos los juegos que me enseñaron Fred y George- dijo Ginny acomodándose la cabellera

Que mas hay que hacer el dia de hoy- dijo Harry

Podemos ponernos a estudiar, o podemos ir al cuarto de baño, las tinas parecen albercas- propuso Ginny –Hace muchísimo que no practico el nado-

Yo no se nadar- dijo Harry

¿Qué tus tios no te enseñaron a nadar, olvidalo, no me contestes, no quiero imaginarme la respuesta- dijo Ginny

Pues enséñame a nadar- dijo Harry

Pues te va a costar, ¿sabes, no doy clases gratis?- sonrio Ginny

¿Cuánto me va a costar?- pregunto Harry

¿Quién dice que quiero cobrarte con dinero?- sonrio Ginny –Mis tarifas son mas versátiles-

Entonces, no quiero gracias- sonrio Harry –No quiero saber de eso, todavía hay una venganza tuya pendente sobre mi cabeza-

No seas tonto, ¿cómo crees que voy a vengarme de ti?- dijo Ginny –Me salvaste la vida, asi que estamos a mano-

Bueno, es un alivio- sonrio Ginny -¿Entonces ese es el plan, nadar y comer-

Creo, la cena, hoy regresa Tonks, creo que no podremos nadar mucho, lastima- dijo Ginny

Ambos subieron a la tercera planta, y entraron al cuarto de baño, Ginny prendio una vela cerca de la puerta, y como si fuera reaccion encadena, todas las velas del cuarto se encencidieron

Hace un años nadie hubiera creido que aqui habia un pantano- dijo Ginny

Si, se hizo un buen trabajo- comento Harry

Mama paso desde agosto limpiándolo, es hermoso, los Black si sabian vivir bien- dijo Ginny mientras abria un grifo con forma de dragon, de su hocico manaba agua caliente que desprendia un reconfortante vapor

Pues a Sirius no le gustaba su familia- dijo Harry

A nadie le gustaban los Black, creeme, siempre han tenido muy mala fama, pero papa dice que siempre hay garbanzos de a libra, Sirius es un ejemplo- dijo Ginny

Parece que toda la bondad se concentra en uno solo en cada generación, esta Sirius, luego la mama de Tonks-

La señora Andrómeda no es precisamente un dechado de virtudes, tambien tiene su oscuro pasado, no era mala, ni tampoco buena- dijo Ginny

¿Tu como sabes tanto?- pregunto Harry

Algunas veces acompañaba a mama a sus reuniones de te con otras señoras, y hablaban pestes de los Black, de los Nott, de los Malfoy, a esas señoras no se les escapaba ni una, eran muy quisquillosas, pero mama dejo de ir cuando comenzaron a hablar mal de la señora Andrómeda, ellas siempre han tenido una buena relación- dijo Ginny

Bueno, parece que ya esta- dijo Harry refiriéndose a la tina, que era del tamaño de una alberca chica

¿No piensas cambiarte para entrar?- le pregunto Ginny

¡Por supuesto!- dijo Harry

Pues yo no lo creo- sonrio Ginny y arrojo a Harry al agua

Harry cayo estrepitosamente y comenzo a lanzar brazadas, tratándose de mantenerse a flote, al principio reia, pero luego su gesto cambio, y parecia asustado

¡Merlín!- exclamo Ginny –Entonces no era mentira que no sabia nadar-

Y sin pensarlo se arrojo al agua, buscando a Harry, pero este no estaba debajo del agua, Ginny busco en el fondo, y salio a la superficie a tomar aire, y se topo con Harry

Sabes que podemos seguir asi todas las vacaciones; tu haciendome bromas y yo haciendote esto, ya va perdiendo la gracia- dijo Harry quitándose el suéter mojado

Conmigo te va a pasar como el cuento muggle de "juanito y el lobo", va a llegar el momento en que no voy a creerte- le dijo Ginny como amenizándolo

Esta bien, no se nadar, pero no soy una piedra- dijo Harry –Vamos a divertirnos antes de bajar a hacer la cena-

Tu no haces la cena Harry, solo me pasas los ingredientes- le dijo Ginny

Pues no soy tan buen cocinero como tu- le dijo Harry –Pero por lo menos dejo los platos como espejos-

Eso se escucho muy feo, voy a hacer como que no lo escuche- sonrio Ginny

¿Vas a nadar vestida?- le pregunto Harry

¡No, voy a hacerlo desnuda!- le contesto Ginny-¡Harry, entre todas las personas, jamas crei que tu serias quien me preguntara eso!- bromeo Ginny

Tu me dices amargado, pero yo tengo que decirte inmadura- le dijo Harry

Ya, no lo tomes tan mal, esperame, por aquí hay bañadores- le dijo Ginny perdiendose entre el vapor

Harry se sumergio un par de ocaciones, examinando la tina de la casa Black, pues la loseta era de jade, con dibujos artesanales sin duda hechos a mano con el emblema de la casa Black, el borde de la tina era de oro puro de veinticuatro kilates, y Harry lo sabia pues a manera de ostentación, tenia grabada esa denominación, era un lugar agradable, una vez que todos los artefactos tenebrosos habian desaparecido.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Ginny se habia puesto detrás de el, y con un rapido movimiento, le sumergio la cabeza en el agua, pero Harry reacciono y la jalo hacia el agua, ambos lucharon por undirse mutuamente, hasta que el aire se les termino a ambos, Harry salio primero, pero al ver a Ginny salir a tomar aire, se sintio raro, por que al verla con ese bañador (no muy pequeño, no muy grande, que revelaba solo lo necesario), no podia dejar de notar que Ginny era muy guapa

Espero que esas mejillas sonrojadas no sean por lo que estoy pensando que tu estas pensando- le dijo Ginny ceñuda

No se de que me hablas- se apresuro a decir Harry

Eres un chico, y no puedes evitar actuar como tal- le dijo Ginny

¿Y ustedes as chicas no son igual?- le pregunto Harry ofendido

Es secreto- le sonrio Ginny –Si te los dijera las chicas del mundo nos quedaríamos sin armas ante ti, por lo que por solidaridad con mis compañeras mujeres, no te lo voy a decir, a menos que me respondas una pregunta-

¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunto Harry

Es una pregunta hipotética-

Pues preguntala-

Pero tienes que responder con sinceridad- le advirtió Ginny –Tienes que prometerlo-

Prometido-

Si pudiera elegir a la chica que quisieras, ¿a quien elegirias?- le pregunto Ginny con picardia

Harry la volteo a ver a los ojos, y esa sonrisa en su rostro lo hizo sentir vulnerable

¿Quieres la verdad, o solo escuchar lo que quieres oir?- sonrio Harry

No seas tonto, tu lo prometiste- le dijo Ginny

Me creerías que jamas he pensado en eso, bueno, tengo poco menos de un año sin pensar en ninguna chica, ¿eso me hace raro?- le pregunto Harry

Ginny se sumergio y salio del otro flanco de Harry

Eso te podria hacer parecer raro, pero yo lo entiendo, tienes otras cosas en la cabeza- dijo Ginny pensativa –Yo creo que deberias de evitar crecer tan rapido-

¿Y van cuantas veces que lo dices?- le pregunto Harry

muchas- sonrio Ginny –Pero es que tu debes de disfrutar lo que todos los demas disfrutamos, mira, ya se como explicártelo, entra en mi mente, por favor, necesito que entiendas lo que yo considero diversión-

¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Harry

Ginny asintió y Harry salio de la tina, busco su varita en sus pantalones empapados, y de un chapuzon regreso Al lado de Ginny

Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿hay alguna manera de que yo pueda hablarte durante tu incursión?- le pregunto Ginny

Creo que si, pero tienes que concentrarte demasiado- le dijo Harry –Lista o no haya voy, ¡legeremens!-

Harry estaba en la madriguera, en la escoberia, el mismo se habia sorprendido de lo rapido que habia entrado a u recuerdo

¿Lo hice bien?- le pregunto Ginny que aparecio detrás de el, Harry la volteo a ver, y la imagen de Ginny era la primera que el recordaba de ella, vestida con unos vaqueros que le quedaban grandes, sin duda de alguno de sus hermanos, y con un suéter parcgado en los codos

Mas o menos- sonrio Harry

Bueno, este es mi mejor recuerdo de diversión antes de poder usar una varita, pasaba sola aquellos largos otoños después de que mis hermanos partian a Hogwarts- le dijo Ginny -¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-

Sinceramente me has sorprendido- le dijo Harry –Estas recordando todo con lujo de detalle, la velocidad del viento y la presion del ambiente, este recuerdo es muy convincente-

¿Puedes interactuar con el?- le pregunto Ginny

Yo no lo se, no lo he intentado jamas- dijo Harry

Pues hazlo- le dijo Ginny risueña –Toma la escoba-

Harry no lo dudo y tomo la escoba Ginny hizo lo mismo y le dio una patada al suelo y se elevo por los aires, Harry la siguió

¿Qué quieres mostrarme?- le pregunto Harry

Demostrarte que necesitas ser un niño normal, bueno normal en nuestro mundo- sonrio Ginny –Y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, demostrarte lo que es ser un niño normal, confia en mi-

Ya antes he escuchado ese mensaje pero con otras palabras- dijo Harry, el recuerdo era tan real, que sentia la presion del viento en la cara-¿Por qué no puedes ser directa conmigo, ¿por qué nadie puede ser directa conmigo?-

Por que vivimos en un mundo flexible- le sonrio Ginny dejándose caer en picada -¡Liberate!-

Harry hizo lo mismo y se emparejo a Ginny, si ese era tan solo un recuerdo, era sorprndente lo bien que volaba la pelirroja, ni siquiera ninguna de sus compañera en el quidditch los años anteriores lo hacian tan bien

Cuentame tus problemas- le sonrio Ginny, pero antes de que Harry se pusiera siquiera a pensar, Ginny se solto de la escoba, y comenzo a descender en caida libre

¿Ginny?- exclamo Harry asustado –Esto no es gracioso-

Yo solo estoy reviviendo mi primer recuerdo verdaderamente arriesgado en mi vida- le grito Ginny, que se veia muy divertida

¿Se supone que esto debe ser simbolico?- le pregunto Harry asustado

No lo se, dimelo tu- sonrio Ginny

Harry no lo penso y se solto de la escoba y se lanzo a agarrar a Ginny

Muy inteligente Harry eso de soltar la escoba- le dijo esta –Ahora los dos nos vamos a matar-

Ginny parecia muy divertida, Harry no comprendia que le queria mostrar

Ahorra el aliento para el impacto, este recuerdo es la primera vez que me atrevi a salir del terreno de la madriguera, fue muy emocionante, pero me resbale de la escoba, fueron los cuatro minutos y medio mas intesnos de ese verano, y lo que viene es aun mejor...4...3...2...1...-

Harry rompio la conexión unos minutos antes, asustado, pero Ginny abrio los ojos y parecia muy divertida

¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto Ginny –Te perdiste lo mejor, cai en medio de un pajar del señor Stark, el me reprendio por que le dije que estaba jugando a las escondidas, yo no comprendi como no me rompi todos los huesos, pero fue interesante-

¿Y cual es tu punto?- le dijo Harry

Ninguno en concreto, solo queria demostrate lo divertido que es ser un chico mago, te aopuesto que incluso Malfoy ha tenido una experiencia asi- dijo Ginny

Pero el no tiene que preocuparse por Lord Voldemort- dijo Harry, pero Ginny cerro los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, ya no se asustaba tanto, pero seguia causándole miedo ese nombre

No se como decírtelo para que lo entiendas de una vez por todas Harry, debes de vivir tu juventud como si cada momento fuera el ultimo, pero sin dejar de pensar en el futuro-

No es ilógico- gruño Harry

Pues de cierta manera si- dijo Ginny rascándose la cabeza –Pero por eso somos chicos, tenemos muchos privilegios, y nos estan preparando para las obligaciones, y estamos en una etapa de nuestra vida en que podemos darnos el lujo de tomarlas como queramos y cuando queramos-

A ti te hizo daño crecer con Fred y George, es definitivo- dijo Harry

Pues su filosofia es la mejor- sonrio Ginny

¿Me estas diciendo que puedo ser responsable cuando quiera y ser irresponsable cuando yo quiera?- le pregunto Harry

Pues si, por que si siempre eres responsable, te va a pasar como con Cho, vas a cargar con la responsabilidad de los actos de otros, y eso no es justo, ni para ti, ni para nadie- dijo Ginny

Harry sonrio y se sumergio en el agua tibia, y jalo a Ginny hacia abajo, sorprendiéndola, y cuando emergieron, la cargo por la cintura

¿Sabes, tu y yo debimos hacernos amigos hace mucho tiempo- le sonrio al dejarla caer de nuevo al agua, Ginny salio de inmediato

¿Por qué me dices eso?- le pregunto Ginny

tu pones las cosas de una manera que les entiendo- le dijo Harry

si, "comprensión para tontos y enojones"- bromeo Ginny –Lo que yo te acabo de decir, mi hermano y Hermione han estado tratándote de decir todo este tiempo, pero tu solo te la pasabas actuando como "el heroe incomprendido"-

Pues hay tanto en mi cabeza- murmuro Harry

¿Y no crees que seria mejor que no cargaras tu solo toda esa carga, digo, por que es lógico que entre mas sean los cargantes, el contenido se hace mas ligero- le dijo Ginny, con u gesto que le daba a entender a Harry que esa era la unica opcion logica

No se, creo que debo de pensarlo- dijo Harry

¿Pero que tienes que pensar?- dijo Ginny –Si todo es muy facil, no hay por que pensar en eso-

Harry vovio a sonreir, y le arrojo agua al rostro a Ginny

Acabo de comprobar después de cinco años lo que me dijo tu hermano Ron de ti- sonrio Harry

¿Qué dijo Bilius de mi?- pregunto Ginny -¿Qué soy linda, cariñosa, compresniva e inteligente?

No- sonrio Harry –Que hablas hasta por los codos-

Ah, eso- murmuro Ginny apenada –Eso no es gracioso-

Ahora fue Ginny quien se sumergio y jalo a Harry hacia el fondo de la piscina, Harry intento aguantar la respiración, pero Ginny le hizo cosquillas en las costillas, obligándolo a soltar el aire, y Ginny se sento sobre su pecho, para no dejarlo salir, y ella aun mantenia la respiración, pero Harry estaba que se ahogaba, pero Ginny solo se burlaba juguetonamente de el, hasta que Harry ya no pudo mas y se la quito bruscamente y salio de un solo pataleo a la superficie

Para ser tan pequeña, pesas mucho- le dijo Harry jadeando

Es que tengo un metabolismo fuerte- dijo Ginny –Nunca me he enfermado, y los medimagos dicen que se debe a eso, a que mi cuerpo es mas resistente que el de los demas chicos, y tambien es muy bonito- dijo y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro –y ahora que recuerdo, ¿no me dijiste nada acerca de mi cuerpo aquella vez en el baño de prefectos?-

Harry se puso nervioso, pero para ocultarlo, fruncio el entrecejo, tratando de aparentar estar enojado

Quedamos que no ibamos a hablar mas de eso- le dijo HARRY

Pues yo no recuerdo eso, yo solo me dije que no podia estar enojada contigo, y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu me debes una- sonrio Ginny con picardia

Harry se ponia mas nervioso cada vez, pues Ginny se movia de un lado al otro de la tina con un lento movimiento

¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar ahora?- le pregunto Harry tartamudeando, pues esa actitud de Ginny le daba mala espina

¿Yo, nada- sonrio con fingida inocencia –Soy una chica soltera y libre que se regocija de estar sin compromiso que la ate, señor Potter, cien por ciento disponible y esperando ofertas de hombres solteros respetuosos, atentos, valientes y lindos- sonrio Ginny viendo a los ojos de Harry, y con un felino movimiento se acerco a el -¿Sabes que, a veces juraria que esos lentes te impiden ver de verdad Harry, ¡caiste!-

Y con un nuevo movimiento sorpresa hundio a Harry en el agua, y esta vez le empujo la cabeza bajo la superficie, Harry habia sido tomada por sorpresa, pero Harry reacciono mas rapido esta vez y la volvio a sujetar de la cintura y la saco completamente dl agua

¡Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno!- dijo Harry bromeando

No, señor Potter, sea buano conmigo- sonrio Ginny

Este...creo que interrumpo, bueno, compermiso- dijo una sorprendida Tonks desde la puerta del baño –Lo siento, en verdad los siento-

Ginny y Harry se quedaron sorprendidos y desconcertados

No Nym, no interrumpes nada- dijo Ginny –harry y yo solo tomábamos un decanso-

¿Con que asi se les llama ahora?- murmuro Tonks con cierta incredulidad –Bueno, lo siento de nuevo por interrumpir su "descanso"-

No seas boba – le dijo Ginny

No, no, yo no me opongo a que dos jóvenes se diviertan, estan en la edad, pero yo creia que habia que tener discreción- murmruo Tonks

Harry parecia divertido por la actitud de Ginny y de Tonks, y se desentendió de la discusión y se sumergio en el agua, pensando en todo lo que acababa de hablar con Ginny, ¿Por qué todo mundo se fijaba en sus acciones, y al parecer habia gente que lo conocia mejor que el mismo, y una de esas personas era la pelirroja.

En Japón, en el refugio abandonado, Bill esta sentado, tratando de meditar acerca de lo ocurrido, pues el se pregunta por que actuo de esa manera tan salvaje, jamas habia sentido tanto odio al momento de encarar a alguien, en el pasado, cuando era quebrantador de maleficios, se vio inmiscuido en las situaciones mas inverosímiles, pero nunca sintio ese odio por su contrincante, pero lo peor es la imagen de Fleur, mirándolo con miedo, con decepcion

Ya deja de torturarte William- le dijo Micaela que regresaba de su caza nocturna –Es la furia que reprimias lo que te traiciono-

No- dijo Bill tajantemente al abrir los ojos –Fue algo extraño, muy extraño, no era yo-

Puede que estas luchando contra ti- le dijo acercándose a el, y rodeándolo con sus brazos –Tal vez estes en conflicto contra tus mas intimos deseos, quizas una parte de tu alma quiera convertirse en vampiro, y yo puedo hacerlo-

Eso no explica nada- dijo Bill enojado

¿No, yo crei que lo explicaba todo- sonrio acercando sus labios a las mejillas de Bill –Vamos, tu serias un vampiro muy poderoso y perfecto, tendrías la oportunidad de encontrar los secretos del universo-

No- volvio a decir Bill

Micaela beso a Bill con pasión, pero Bill permanecia sin mostrar emocion

Estas fria- le dijo Bill

Pues estoy muerta- le contesto Micaela

Yo no estoy muerto, pero en este momento quisiera estarlo- comento Bill

Matsuo te humillo, si hubieras sido de este pais, te habrias suicidado inmediatamente, pero ustedes los ingleses son distintos a todos- chasqueo Micaela

Yo solo quiero la revancha- dijo Bill –Quiero recuperar mi honor-

Pues como vampiro tendrías mas oportunidad en contra de Matsuo- dijo Micaela

No me convences y no me convenceras- le dijo Bill

¿Seguro?- le pregunto Micaela, y con un sensual movimiento, tomo la mano de Bill y comenzo a besar la mano de Bill, y luego paso a la muñeca, y con un movimiento ventajoso, le clavo sus colmillos en las venas de la muñeca, y succiono un par de sorbos de Bill, pero este no hizo nada, la sensación era calida y reconfortante, Micaela se solto y paso sus manos por la cabeza de Bill, y le dio otro beso en los labios, un beso apasionado que esta vez Bill respondio.

¡Deberia de golpearte a muerte ahora mismo!- dijo Charlie que entraba silenciosamente al refugio

Micaela se retiro del lado de Bill con un fantasmagórico movimiento, y se oculto en las sombras, asustada y lista para el contraataque, pero se tranquilizo al ver que solo se trataba de Charlie

¿Cómo me encontratse?- pregunto Bill

Soy tu hermano, y creo conocerte- dijo Charlie con molestia –Fleur esta inconsolable, ¿qué te paso, ¿eres un vampiro?-

Podria serlo si yo quisiera- dijo Micaela retadoramente

No te estoy hablando a ti, si nos permites, esta es una platica privada- gruño Charlie

Nada que le incumba a Bill me va a ser desconocido- sonrio Micaela abrazando a Bill por la espalda

¿Cómo esta Fleur?- dijo Bill mirando a Charlie, ignorando las caricias de Micaela

Mal, ya te dije, muy mal, y por lo visto puedo decir lo mismo de ti- gruño Charlie -¿Qué tratas de demostrar?-

Nada, solo que perdi, eso es todo- murmuro Bill

Micaela comenzo a besarlo por el cuello, las orejas, pero Charlie parecia muy enfadado

Necesitan nuestra ayuda William, tu amigo Amato nos la ha pedido- dijo Charlie con seriedad –La muerte del ministro de magia ha sumido al mundo mágico en Japón a un nivel que no se creia posible, pero al parecer alguien ha tomado el control del lado tenebroso de este pais y lo ha unificado, con base en un poder inmenso- dijo Charlie sombriamente –Y el responsable quiere tomar el control absoluto de este pais-

Matsuo- murmuraron Bill y Micaela

Bill quedo en silencio unos instantes, Micaela regreso de nuevo a su labor de recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Bill, parecia tentada a morderlo en la yugular, pero en vez de eso, se limitaba a cubrirlo con besos

¿Y eso a mi que me interesa?- dijo Bill amargamente

El ministerio de magia quiere aplastar este complot, y neutralizar al responsable, pero no pueden ellos solos, necesitan nuestra ayuda, y el profesor Dumbeldore envio a Fleur con la instrucción de poernos a disposición del superiro de Amato, un tal señor Katsuyira, y te necesitamos-

Yo tambien te necesito Bill- murmuro Micaela sugerentemente

William, tu eres mi hermano mayor, mi amigo- dijo Charlie, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en su rostro se veia el gesto suplicante de sinceridad

Pierdes tu tiempo- sonrio Micaela

Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con la orden, falle, y no merezco ser mas un mago, tal vez la maldcion es cierta, los Weasley estamos predestinados al fracaso- dijo Bill con tristeza

Charlie lo vio con enojo por unos instantes, pero Bill desviaba la vista, avergonzado y triste, por lo que Charlie salio, no sinantes dirijirle una mirada de odio a Micaela, y esta le dirijio una sonrisa de burla y trinufo

Tu mismo dijiste que eso era una mentira- dijo Charlie –Y me niego a creer que estamos predestinados al fracaso, por que con ello estan condenando a los Weasley qque vengan-

Y sin decir nada mas, salio del abandonado edificio

Micaela se acerco a Bill, pero este le impidio siquiera tocarlo

Quiero estar solo- murmuro Bill

No, acompañame- sonrio Micaela

Y antes de que Bill pudiera negarse, Micaela lo envolvió y lo hizo desaparecer entre una nube de neblina negra, y reaparecieron en una estacion de trenes, en los relojes se marcaban las cuatro de la madrugada, y por obvias razones estaba vacia

¿Qué hacemos aquí, en medio de la nada?- pregunto Bill

Necesito mostrarte algo que te hara tomar una decisión, la noche agoniza, y es el mejor momento para hacer mucho mas que solo preocuparse por las trivialidades de la vida comun y corriente- dijo Micaela con sensualidad

Si tu lo dices- dijo Bill –Ya no me importa nada mas-

Micaela sonrie y nuevamente besa Bill con esa extraña pasión, Bil se siente incomodo, pues es como besar a un cadáver, pero Micaela se siente bien en sus brazos, se acomoda perfectamente

Este es un lugar que puede significar la ida de miles de personas en miles de maneras, este dia es una especia de retaurante para los vampiros de este lugar-

Pues es un honor estar aquí- dijo Bill -¿Y que vamos a hacer?-

Esperar hasta el ultimo momento antes de movernos- dijo Micaela tumbando Bill en las vias, besándolo y acariciándolo

¿Y que es lo que debe pasar?- murmuro Bill

Ya lo veras- sonrio Micaela y mordio a Bill en el labio, y lamio lascivamente la herida, aturdiendo a Bill, y pasan asi varios minutos en silencio, los sentidos ni su habilidad funcionan a su máxima eficiencia. Sin embargo los elementos estan ahí, la tierra y las vias, un sonido es imperceptible, Bill esta muy aturdido, pero le toma solo una fraccion de segunod reunir los elementos, y de inmediato se mueve, con rapidez, pues el tren bala pása tan rapido que solo tiene tiempo para abrazar a Micaela y desaparecer, pero Bill comprendio por que ese lugar era un comedor de los vampiros, pues podrían comer a expensas de algun nipon trasnochado, y luego deshacerse de su cuerpo arrojándolo al paso de la vias del tren, con lo que sin duda quedaria destruido e irreconocible.

Ambos reaparecieron unos segundos después en el anden, el tren solo habia pasado de largo

Eso casi nos mata- dijo Bill -¿Estas loca mujer, no se puede jugar con el tren bala que va a trescientos kilómetros por hora, ¿Quieres morir?-

¿Eso te importa?- sonrio Micaela –Algun dia me topare con un cazador de vampiros tan temible que podra conmigo, y tu con tu vida normal, algun dia emprenderas el camino a la nueva aventura-

Pero tu huyes de la muerte- le dijo Bill limpiándose la sangre que le escurria por la comisura de los labios

No huimos de la muerte, los mas antiguos solo buscamos respuestas, conocimientos, el por de la cosas, cuando lo consigamos, la muerte debera de ser el siguiente paso en nuestra aventura, y cuando yo muera, tendra que ser de manera espectacular- dijo Micaela mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bill –Y lo admitas o no William, eres igual a mi-

Demuestralo- le dijo Bill

Micaela se desgarro la vena de la mano izquierda

Bebe- le dijo –Solo un par de gotas, no te convertira en vampiro, pero te dara una idea de lo que buscas-

Bill dudo un solo instante, pero tomo la muñeca de Micaela y bebio, pero fue el trago mas amargo que hubiera probado, y se limpio de inmediato los labios y escupio el trago

Pero Micaela sonreia y vio como Bill se desvanecia

Duerme William Weasley, no temas a lo que veras, yo te protegere en adelante- le dijo recostándose sobre su cuerpo

Bill duerme...sueña, el es un guerrero de la antigüedad que se dirige a un castillo con la flor de liz, la flor de la corte, para ganar la mano de la princesa, la mujer que el ama, ella es Fleur Antoniette Delacour, la mujer mas bella que el mundo haya visto en muchísimo tiempo. El sabe que es rudo y agresivo, un mago de origen humilde, pero sus habilidades son legendarias.

El cree que eso es suficiente para ser digno de ella, pero las puertas del castillo estan cerradas, y los muros llenos de arqueros, "vete ingles" le gritan, "no eres bienvenido aquí ni e ningun otro lugar".

Todo esta en su contra, su causa esta perdida, mas el es un guerrero, no cavila ni por un instante y saca su varita dispuesto a tomar lo que considera suyo por la fuerza...muy mala idea, los arqueros lo dejan como alfiletero, sin embargo el no se rinde, lo dejan como alfiletero, pero no se rinde, logra derribar la puerta, deshacerse de cientos de arqueros y seguir luchando.

Por fin es herido de muerte, y el guerrero logra arrastrarse hacia el patio del castilo, donde por fin observa el deslumbrante rostro de su amada

¿Por qué?- le pregunta escupiendo sangre

Mi amor es para un mago poderoso y ambicioso- le responbde la mujer con los cabellos del color del sol –No para una comadreja con forma humana, que desconoce lo que es el honor, el deber y todo lo que yo respeto de un hombre...no eres digno ni siquiera de vivir-

La hermosa dama toma ella misma un arco, y le apunta a Bill directamente a la cabeza, la fleha es disparada y atraviesa su alma con un grito, se sumerge en el abismo en el que lucho tanto tiempo, y auqneu vive, su orgullo de guerrero, en verdad ha dejado de existir.

Bill duerme...y llora.

¿!Que significa esta agresion?- exclama Micaela enfurecida mostrando sus colmillos a cinco asesinos del virrey Matsuo

Nuestro amo esta disgustado con tu intromisión Lady Micaela, solo se nos ordeno matar al Gaijin, al pelirrojo- dijo uno de los asesinos

Lord Matsuo no tolerara tu intromisión, tal desobendiencia, ni siquiera de su propia hermana- dijo otro de los asesinos –Sin embargo, nosotros respetamos tu linaje y tu poder, y te ofrecemos la oportunidad de redimirte-

Mata al pelirrojo, aquí, ahora mismo o nosotros te mataremos a ti- dijo otro asesino mas

Bien- dijo Micaela arrodillándose al lado de Bill- su sangre es mia, pero me indigestaria tomar la sangre de un mago tan vulgar como este-

Entonces sacale el corazon- sugirió uno de los asesinos

Me parece bien, pero para eso, necesitare mis garras- dijo Micaela arremangándose su tunica y convirtiendo su delicada mano en una grotesca garra con filos afiladísimos.

Pero fue como si los asesinos no lo hubieran esperado, pues con un fugaz movimiento, decapito a uno, luego, con esa peligrosa garra, le atravesó el pecho a un segundo y por ultimo, le arranco la yugular al tercero, todo esto en menos de un segundo

¡Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte mujer!- esclmao uno de los asesinos que se mantenian en pie –Ni Lord Matsuo ni el asesino serpiente descansaran hasta verte muerta-

Pues no creo que tu le digas algo- le dijo Micaela y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le arranco la cabeza con violencia, y luego volteo a ver al ultimo asesino

Hazme el favor de largarte de aquí- le dijo con indiferencia

Pero el asesino le muestra los colmillos retadoramente

Micaela se deja ir sobre de el, y con esa garra lo destroza, al final, le arranca los colmillos

Me hare un collar- sonrio friamente, pero luego volteo a er a Bill ¡Despierta William, amor, debemos irnos de aquí-

Bill parecia muerto no respiraba

1Es en serio William, ¡Tenemos problemas!- dijo sacudiéndolo -¡Despierta ya!

F...F...F-Fleur- murmuro Bill

Micaela ensombrecio su gesto ante tales palabras, y su garra apunto a la garganta de Bill, pero al final, solo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo dejo ahi, inconciente, y se alejo cuando un nuevo tren bala paso por ese lugar.

En un automóvil, dos personas discuten silenciosamente, una es Fleur Delacour, y el otro es Amato, el auror amigo de Bill

Este es el guefugio que Chaglie menciono- pregunto Fleur

Hai- contesto Amato

Pues entgemos- dijo Fleur

¿Estas segula?- le pregunto Amato

Mas que nunca, tengo que veglo, decigle, cgeo que me mal integpgeto- murmuro Fleur

Esta bien- dijo Amato contrariado

Ambos decendieron del automóvil y caminaron rapidamente hacia la orilla del lago, donde selevantaba una modesta casucha abandonada, o por lo menos eso era el aspecto exterior, pues una vez que entraron el lugar era reconfortante, pero con cierto aire tenebroso, Fleur vio la capa de Bill, la capa que ella le habia regalado, pero no habia rastro de el por ningun lado

¿Qué vamos a hacel?- pregunto Amato

Pues espegag a que llegue, ¿que mas?- contesto Fleur

Esta bien- contesto Amato

Ambos pasaron varios minutos en silencio, en un muy incomodo silencio, pero se escucho la llegada estrepitosa de alguien, Fleur se puso nerviosa, no sabia como enfrentar a Bill

¡Todavía la ama!- rugio Micaela enfurecida -¡Y el imbecil siempre lo hara!

Fleur de inmediato tomo su varita dispuesta a todo, pero Amato la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un armario cercano, a ocultarse

¡Yo puedo hacerlo feliz!- exclamo Micaela -¿Por qué no se da cuenta de ello, ¡Qué esa estupida Fleur se pudra en el infierno!-

Micaela tomo la capa de Bill y la acaricio en su rostro, pero luego, como si el olor le causaria furia, la dezpedazo en mil partes con sus garras y colmillos, pero dentro del armario, Fleur se lleveba las manos al pecho, a la altura del corazon, en ella habia renacido la felicidad, su esperanza tambien.

El es el unico hombre para mi, ¡Maldigo el dia en conoci a William Weasley, el me esta destruyendo-

Micaela guardo silencio y comenzo a olfatear por todo el lugar, y con su garra, retiro la puerta del aramario

Tu debes de ser la tal Delacour- dijo mirándola friamente –Tienes el olor de William impregnado por todo tu cuerpo-

Fleur tenia una mano dentro de la bolsa de su tunica, agarrando su varita

¿Y tu quien egues?- le pregunto una ceñuda Fleur

Ya no importa- sonrio Micaela –Pero si tu mueres ahora, William podria ser mio-

Dijo esto y le mostro amenazadoramente sus colmillos

El te odiaria- le dijo Fleur

Nada me impide arrancarte la traquea aquí mismo- dijo Micaela –Pero seria mas feliz si fuera el quien lo hiciera, el es mi esclavo y siempre lo sera-

¡Mientes!- exclamo Fleur

Si, miento- sonrio Micaela –Gracias a el, mi muerte esta cerca, tal como la he querido, gracias a el, por fin decifre lo que por tanto tiempo se me nego por mi condicion, gracias a el he comprendido todo-

Fleur y Amato se quedaron desconcertados ante las palabras de Micaela, pero esta guardo silencio, como si escuchara algo que solo ella pudiera detectar

¡Agáchense!- ordeno Micaela

Fleur obedecio, pero Amato lo hizo muy tarde, y atravez de las ventanas e ncluso de las debiles paredes de bambu, cientos de flechas hicieron blanco en Micaela al igual que en Amato. Micaela solo comenzo a reirse sinietramente

Por todos lados, los asesinos de Matsuo entraron a tropel, apuntando con sus arcos y flechas, algunos veian con asombro como Micaela aun se sostenia en pie, pero Amato tenia varias heridas que sangraban con fluidez, despidiendo un olor que exitaba a todos los vampiros

¿De que demonios te ries?- le pregunot uno de los vampiros a Micaela

No pueden hacer nada- dijo Micaela –Vean a la chica- Y con su mano atravesada por una flecha, le señalo a Fleur

Es una chica, una bruja, nada nos impide alimentarnos con ella- dijo no de los asesinos con indiferencia

Pero ustedes mejor que nadie conocen el codigo, "y nadie que porte otra vida en su interior puede ser atacada para ningun fin"- sonrio Micaela

Uno de los vampiros puso su mano en el vientre de Fleur

¡Maldición!- exclamo enfurecido -¡Esta bruja esta preñada!-

Pero entonces entro el que parecia ser el lider, sus movimientos eran elegantes y silenciosos, casi como los de Matsuo

Esta bien, acataremos el codigo, pero eso no se aplica ni a ti ni a esta basura del ministerio de magia- dijo el asesino siniestamente –Asi, que te tengo que destruir, pero seamos creativos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte sufrir hasta que mueras, o mejor, mata tu misma a este sujeto y te daremos la oportunidad de correr por tu vida-

Bill desperto muy adolorido, y con mucha razon, experimento una alucionacion muy vivida, ademas que el golpe de Micaela casi le rompe el craneo, pero se desconcerto al despertar rodeado de cinco cadaveres carbonizados de asesinos de Matsuo, lo mas seguro se debia a que eran muy antiguos y su ejecución fue precisa, Micaela no estaba, Bill se imagina que debio de molestarse bastante, y no la culpa, murmruo el nombre de Fleur.

Bill llega a las cercanias del refugio, pensando que ya habira manera de arreglar las cosas con ella, lo preocupante en ese momento era Matsuo y el caos que habia desatado al matar a su titere, al parecer se desato una cruente lucha de intereses, somo en todos lados, y algo le daba muy mala espina.

Al entrar al refugio, se lleva una desagradable sorpresa, pues ve un par de cosas que le desgarran el alma, la primera, un vestido que el mismo le habia comprado a Fluer, ahora hecho jirones y lleno de sangre, pero por ningun lado estaba Fleur, y frente a el, una escena que lo deja estatico.

No hay luz, pero Bill no la necesita, el olor le dice que hay un cadáver, toma su varita y en silencio alumbra, y la imagen lo deja perplejo, frente a el, con una crueldad indescriptible, yacia su amigo Amato, crucificado en la pared, desollado con excepción de la cabeza.

En todo el cuerpo tiene marcas de colmillos. Bill se siente desgraciado en ese momento, ese chico era uno de sus mas viejos amigos, y quiza era el mejor, y aun asi se preocupa por bajarlo de tan deshonrosa posición y lo envuelve en una sabana, y reza un silencio una oración, culpándose y deseando que esa muerte hat¿ya sido un accidente, a los aurores siempre les sucede ese tipo de accidentes, es un inconveniente de su trabajo. Alguien llega al lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado y muere por error.

Bill se serena, examina la escena, sin embargo, no es la unica presencia, pues sin necesidad de ver, siente la presencia de Micaela, después de anto tiempo junto a ella, sabe perfectamente donde y que esta haciedo cuando esta junto a el, Bill apaga el resplandor de su varita, pero antes alcanza a tener una fugaz vista de Micaela, con la boca llena de sangre, Bill se enfada

¿William?- murmura Micaela indecisa

Sera mejor que me digas donde esta Fleur hora mismo, o si no matame ahora mismo Micaela- murmuro Bill –No tendras otra oportunidad-

Con un gemido, parte risa, parte lamento...Micaela se va

Bill no duda y la sigue, Micaela es un ente de la noche, se pierde como un fantasma, sus movimientos seguros, aceptan retos imposibles, sin vacilar, y siempre triunfa en su huida, no deja huella, el unico testimonio de su paso es el soniod onduleante de su capa, y para Bill que la sigue furitivamente, ella es poesia en movimiento, una gacela que huye del depredador, y Bill es el leon enfirecido y hambriento de venganza.

Micaela la guia atravez del bosque hasta llevarlo a la ciudad, sin embargo, Bill esta tan concentrado que logra escuchar sus movimientos sobre el sonido de la calle, el enojo y la búsqueda de respuestas sobre el viciado ambiente que en Tokio llaman aire, Bill percibe el olor a sangre que Micaela desprende, y conforme avanza la caceria todo cae en su lugar. Matsuo no queria seguir obrando desde las sombras, como un titiritero, queria que todo mundo reconociera su poder, y por ello permitio que Bill interviniera en la reunion de la confederación, para asi tener una excusa para matarlo y que no se sospechara que el mismo habia tenido que ver y asi poder seguir tejiendo su telaraña, no hay explicación por que Micaela quizo robarle su corazon, pero todo se acabo cuando ella mato a su amigo

¡AVADA Kadevra!- exclamo Bill y dio en el blanco, provocando que Micaela cayera sobre un techo de crital, estampándose estrepitosamente contar el piso, precedida de una lluvia de cristales rotos

Pero Micaela se lavenato, pero Bill no se sorprendio, se esperaba algo asi, pues desoues de todo, el avada Kadevra es la malsicion asesina, pero no actua igual cuando alcanza algo que ya esta muerto, pero no por eso deja de causar algun desagradable efecto, pues Micaela, como si fuera su transpiracion, cmenzo a sudar sangre por cada poro de su cuerpo

¡Se acabo la persecución, Micaela!- murmuro Bill friamente –¡Dime donde esta mi mujer ahora mismo!-

Entonces...la amas- sonrio Micaela-¿significa que me vas a destruir?-

Después de lo que hiciste...¿todavía preguntas?- murmuro Bill

No te atreveras- sonrio Micaela incandose, ofreciendole una posición de sacrificio a Bill –Tu sabes que somos almas gemelas, buscamos el conocimiento desde el nacimiento, William, hacemos nuestras propias reglas en una sociedad que nos condena por nuestro pasado y no por lo que somos en realidad-

¿Qué te hace pensar que me vas a convencer ahora?- murmuor Bill -¡Solo quiero saber que paso con Fleur!-

Ella esta a salvo, relativamente, esta en el palacio de Matsuo- dijo Micaela- Pero debes de entender, ¡te amo William, y tu sabes que tu tambien me amas, y matame y te mataras a ti mismo-

Bill baja la varita, tal vez una parte de sus palabras sean ciertas, pero no comprendia por que de repente, esa mujer que estaba frente a el se habia advocado a demostrarle su amor, si antes de llegar a Japón, siempre se mostro fria y distante, no comprendia

Tal vez mujer, eso sea lo que ambos nos merezcamos, y tomo el palo de una escoba cercano y lo partio por la mitad, convirtiéndolo en una estaca, y miro con enojo a Micaela

No me obligues a hacerlo, realmente no quiero, pero quiero que me digas con sinceridad, ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?-

Pero una flecha se clava en su hombro, Bill cae adolorido, por un instante cree que Micaela lo llevo a una trampa; pero pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, y estaba asustada al ver como varias decenas de vampiros aparecen armados hasta los dientes, mas asustada por Bill que por ella misma, sin embago, bill no lo duda, y con la estaca en su mano, cierra los ojos, tratando de sentirte como aquella vez en el teatro kabuki, busca esa fuia en su interior, sin embargo hay paz en el, una extraña paz, y sonrie, y ve por ultima vez a Micaela antes de iniciar su contrataque, pues con esa sola estaca en sus manos comienza a hacer destrozos entre los asesinos, los muvimientos son fluidos, no hay dudas, no hay piedad, son vampiros que le arancarian el corazon si su amo se los pidiera, esa sola estaca causa un daño terrible, atravesando corazones muertos, cinco, diez, quince, veinte entes de la noche caen ejecutados por la mano de Bill.

Cuando la lucha acaba, Micaela ya no esta, y Bill no se sorprende, dos vampiros tiene marcas de que les desgarraron el rostro con una especie de garra, Bill se pregunta si lo salvo a el o se salvo ella, pronto se siente cansado y voltea a ver a su alrededor descubre que la pelea se llevo a cabo en un jardín privado, parecido a los clásicos jardines Zen de Kyoto, que son un lugar de belleza trascendental, de paz y tranquilidad, pero en ese momento, mientras presencia como los cuerpos de los vampiros se transforman en cenizas, piensa que la paz del lugar se ha violado, pues se rompio el patron; el orden se transformo en caos, la historia de su vida.

Bill se saca la flecha de su espalda, mientras piensa que no importa cuanto busque, la serenidad interna, siempre termina hechando todo a perder, aunque sabe que no deberia de importarle, esa es la filosofia de Micaela, ser lo que uno es sin resistirse, todo en haras de la eterna búsqueda de conocimiento, el momento lo hace pensar, pues sabe que la naturaleza humana lo hace agresivo, y se siente culpable al sentirse a gusto con esa violencia natural, pues cuando hay necesidad saben matar, y eso le gusta a Micaela de el.

Pero analiza y Fleur lo hace querer cambiar, madurar, controlar la furia y el descontento que hay en su interior, la ama, la mama con toda su alma, y le fallo miserablemente, pero lo peor es que se fallo a si mismo, por que se sintio superiror, capaz de enfrentar el reto el solo y en el intento se perdio a si mismo, aun asi termina por comprender que los patrones de su vida son muy claros, como los que hay en el fuego.

Palpa las piedras en el suelo y surgen nuevos patrones...el caos se convierte en orden, todo de vuelta, y del orden...¿podra seguir la paz?.

Bill medita, los cuerpos de los asesinos se han convertido en ceniza, y se pregunta si esa sea la respuesta, se pregunta si la clave no es ganar o perder...es hacer el intento...pues nunca sera lo que debe ser o lo que quiere ser...pero no estara seguro si no lo intenta, una parte de el tiene miedo, hay una guerra y sus esfuerzos parecieran ser insignificantes, pero no hay alternativa, solo el estancamiento, una forma segura y horrible de morir, no l cuerpo, si no el espiritu.

Un animal sabe lo que es, y lo acepta, un hombre, y sobre todo un mago deberia de saberlo tambien, pero lo cuestiona, sueña, lucha, cambia, crece.

Me robaste mi sueños Matsuo –Dice Bill pensadno en voz alta –Pero solo una vez, ¡Por que soy un hombre, no una bestia, ¡soy un hombre!- exclama alegre y eufórico –y tu error te va a costar muy caro-

El sol hace su aparicion por el horizonte, iluminando a Bill, tenia dos dias completos sin sentir su calido toque, y pensaba que esa misma noche, en cuanto el crepúsculo muriera, todo acabaria

En el callejón Diagon, en el local de los sortilegios Weasley, Ron estaba nervioso, la causa era el reloj de su cocina, pues para evitar que su mama lo viera, se lo habia llevado ese dia con el al trabajo

Ya Ron- le reclamaba Fred –Mas atención al trabajo-

Lo siento- murmuro Ron ditraidamente

Pues yo tambien voy a sentir tener que descontarte tantos galeones el dia de hoy hermanito- le dijo Fred

Hermione miraba ceñuda desde la caja como Fred se encajaba con su hermano menor por su erratico comportamiento, pero ella tambien sabia que desde hacia dos dias, su hermano estab preocupado por Bill, pues en el reloj, se marcaba "peligro mortal", y no podia hacer nada al respecto, mas que esperar.

Pero una pintoresca visita ese dia, parecio distraer un poco a ambos, pues a eso de las dos de la tarde, entro a la tienda nada mas y nada menos que Luna Lovegood, vestida con un horrible vestido de colores nada favorecedor, que dejaba ver una horribles calcetas a rayas que no combinaban con el descoordinado atuendo, sin embargo veia embobada cada uno de los sortilegios en exhibición, pero la expresion de los dependientes fue de abrumacion, pero cuando Luna los volteo a ver, estos le sonrieron por puro compromiso, pero Luna no se dio cuenta e igual les sonrio

Holas pelirrojos y señorita sabelotodo, ¿donde esta la otra pelirroja?- pregunto sonriente

Hola Lovegood- murmuro Hermione

Hola Luna, y si preguntas por Ginny, ella se libro por completo de esa tortura- dijo Ron

¡Escuche eso ingrato!- exclamo Fred del otro lado de la tienda -¡si que olvidate de tu bono de navidad!

¡De todos modos no crei que me lo fueras a dar!- le contesto Ron

¿qué te podemos ofrecer?- se apresuro a preguntar Fred

Pues no se, yo solo queria ver a Ginny- murmuro Luna con decepcion

Pero no tienes por que verte triste ni mucho menos sentirte asi- dijo Fred –Los sortilegios Weasley sirven para alegrar cualquier situación-

Yo no quiero estar alegre, yo solo quiero ver a Ginny- comento Luna con el ceño fruncido

Pues si me compras un sortilegio, yo msmo te llevare donde esta la pequeña Ginevre- le sonrio Fred

¿No te parece injusto?- le pregunto Luna

No, a mi me parece todo lo contrario, ambos lograremos lo que queremos, tu saber donde esta tu amiga y yo tener una venta, asi todos felices- le contesto Fred

Pues sigue pareciéndome injusto, pero en fin, ahora ¿qué vendes?- pregunto Luna

No se si sentirme enojado, triste o insultado al descubrir que un estudiante de Hogwarts no sepa lo que los hermanos Weasley vendan- dijo Fred con gesto melodramático

Ron y Hermione observaban divertidos como Luna comenzaba a sacar de sus cabales a Fred, pues hacia preguntas francamente tontas acerca de los articulos y cosas por el estilo, pero Ron se desentendio entro a la bodega, y abrio una caja, donde estaba el reloj con las manecillas que representaban a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, y se llevo una agradable sorpresa, al ver que la manecilla de Bill haba cambado, ya no se encontraba apuntando hacia "en peligro de muerte", ahoa lo hacia a "en serios problemas", y dio un respiro de alivio, y decidio salir a decircelo a Hermione, pero esta se encontraba partiéndose de la risa al ver como Fred estaba al borde de la exasperación

Bueno- dijo Luna con despiste –solo quiero un par de caramelos longuilinguos-

Esta bien. Gruño Fred al borde de las lagrimas –Son por cuenta de la casa, pero ya deja de torturarnos-

Yo no vengo a torturarlos, yo vine aquí por un Weasley y no me voy a ir sin un Weasley- dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido

Esta bien, Ron, acompañala- ordeno Fred

Tu no eme mandas- dijo Ron

Por supuesto, esta en tu contrato- le grito Fred

Debi de haber leido ese contrato- murmuro Ron derrotado

Bueno Ronald, no eres al la Weaskley que yo queria, pero creo que serviras- sonrio Luna y fue a lacaja y le dio un galeon a Hermione

Fred dijo que la casa pagaba Luna- le dijo regresándole el galeon

Pero no estoy pagando la atención, estoy pagando la frustración de tu patron- sonrio burlona la chica Lovegood y le dio el galeon en la mano, pero solo ella sabia por que lo hacia, pues se quito el guante de su mano, y con el toco la de Hermione, y en cuanto esta le recibio por fin la moneda, Luna la vio ceñuda

¿Por qué estas confundida?- le pregunto –Ahora que estas indecisa entre dos, te va a tocar sufrir a ti-

Hermione se quedo confundida y miraba desconcertada a Luna

¿De que me hablas?- le pregunto

Luna se acerco al oido y le susurro

¿Qué tal besa Víctor Krum?- le susurro Luna


	49. Honor y amor

CAPITULO CUARNETA Y NUEVE 

**SETENTE Y DOS HORAS EN TOKIO **

**HONOR Y AMOR**

El hogar ancestral del clan vampirico japones, el fuerte Katsuragi, lidereado desde hace mil años por el Virrey Matsuo, en la prefectura de Miyago, a unos trecientos kilómetros al norte de Tokio, sobre las colinas, contempla la ciudad portuaria de Agrarashima, es el escenario de una suigenris reunion, hay magos, trolls, yestis, un draconer, un par de vampiros occidentales, y varios magos. Todos eran tratados como reyes, pus habia un banquete quiza en su honor, con musica de fondo y bailarinas, pero era curioso verlos a todos vestidos con ropas tradicionales japonesas y limpios

-¡Umurkus estar harto!- dijo el troll molesto-¡Yo poder aplastar cabezas de magos como si fueran fruta, ¡no estar heco para ceremonias de the ni para aprender a hacer figuras de papel-

-¡Callate Umurkus!- exclamo Jorgunmamder –No te quejaste cuando tomaste parte de esa obra kabuki-

-¿Y quien quejarse de que Umurkus ser actor?- pregunto el troll ofendido -incluso creer que Umurkus ser muy buen actor-

-si, a mi tampoco me gustaria irme de aquí- comento Jorgunmander –pero el señor tenbroso se comenzara a preocupar por la ausencia de su asesino estrella-

-¿Vamos a matar al los pelirrojos?- pregunto uno de los Walpurgis

-Pues deberíamos, pero cada vez que los enfrentamos, creo que los respeto cada vez mas- dijo Jorgunmander –lo que me hace entrar en conflicto filosofico conmigo mismo, pero de todos modos tengo que matarlo, es un mancha a mi currículo, ¡eh, traigan mas sake!-

Pero el virrey Matsuo aparecio de repente, todos los vampiros hicieron gestos de reverencia y respeto, pero ni Jorgunmamder ni uno solo de sus acompañantes parecieron mostrar el mas minimo interes ante la presencia del virrey

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- le dijo en tono de orden

-¿Ahora?- le pregunto Jorgunmander con fastidio –Van a escenificar el drama del quincuagésimo oni de la era Meiji, y quiero ver a Umurkus como el treceavo Ronin, aunque para ser sinceros, yo creo que le quedaria mejor el papel del oni-

-Me halaga que disfrutes tanto nuestra cultura, pero tu no logras entenderlo, ayer te trajeron algo para ti- dijo Matsuo

-Si no es la forma mas cruel y real para deshacerme del señor tenebroso, no me interesa- dijo Jorgunmander quitando al vampiro de su vista

Matsuo hizo un gesto, y las puertas se abrieron, y varios guardias condujeron a Fleur ante la presencia del asesino serpiente, ella tambien estaba vestida con un kimono, pero tenia cadenas en todo el cuerpo

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Jorgunmamder -¿Me traes un regalo, por que deberias de saber que a mi fetiche son las orientales, a las rubias las encentro desabridas, pero tus hijas, aunque sean vampirezas, no me son indiferentes-

-No seas iluso asesino, ella es la enviada de la confederación internacional-

-ah, si no mal recuerdo, es a quien te pedi que mataras y no lo hiciste, pero es tarde, su muerte seria inútil en este momento, regrésensela a Dumbeldore, pero saquenle los ojos, cortenle la lengua o algo por el estilo, pero apartenla de mi vista- dijo Jorgunmander -¡Yo solo quiero ver la obra!

-No podemos tocarle un solo cabello- murmuro Matsuo

-¿Y por que no?- exclamo Jorgunmander comenzándose a molestar- ¿Qué impide que un vampiro haga lo unico para lo que es bueno?-

-Esta preñada-

-¡Pues que lindo, regalenle una chambrita y cortenle algo, pero con mil demonios, dejenme ver la obra!- dijo Jorgunmander, pero cuando salieron, el asesino le hizo una seña a uno de los Walpurgis que lo acompañaba, Pureblood, para que siguiera con atención los movimientos del virrey

Matsuo hizo otra señal y los guardias retiraron a Fleur, la cual estaba hipnotizada, su mirada parecia vacia, y junto con ellos, el virrey salio enfurecido

-¡Llévenla al cuarto de los ancestros mientras pensamos que hacer con ella!- exclamo Matsuo enfurecido

-Pero señor, como deja que ese maldito mago haga lo que quiere, el es solo un lacayo del innombrable- dijo uno de los vampiros cercanos a Matsuo

-Ademas, tenemos el problema de la señorita Micaela y del pelirrojo, desconocemos el paradero de ambos- dijo otro vampiro –Su posición peligra señor, Jorgunmander hace lo que quiere, lo hace quedar en ridículo frente a sus subditos, y los clanes no siguen a un lider que no temen ni respetan, si no enfrenta rapido la situación...el daño sera muy severo, tal vez irreparable-

-He encargado este caso a mis mejores asesinos, ya pueden dar al pelirrojo por muerto...-

Un mensajero aparece en el cuarto, con una caja en sus manos

-Acaba de llegar este paquete para usted señor Matsuo-

-Abrelo-

-Colmillos, recien arrancados, y una nota- murmuro Matsuo

"Esta noche"

Matsuo arrugo la nota y enfurecido volteo a ver sus seguidores

-Los subestime, reunan a todos el ejercito- ordeno Matsuo conteniendo toda su furia –Informenles que ha surgido la oportunidad ideal de vengar a sus hermanos caidos...por su honor como vampiros-

-¿Es prudente decir eso Lord Matsuo?-

-Es necesario-

-¡Su vida es muy valiosa, no podemos exponerla-

-Mi vida no significa nada sin honor, Agami- comento Mmatsuo sombriamente –Debemos de enfrentarlo con o sin la ayuda de Jorgunmander, y no se preocupen amigos mios, ya he derrotado al pelirrojo en combate, y lo volvere a hacer, solo que esta vez me asegurare de que muera-

En el ministerio de magia, Charlie y Chivu estan nerviosos, pues no han sabido absolutamente nada de Fleur ni de Amato en veinticuatro horas, y Charlie teme lo peor, no dice nada, pero su gesto es mas que elocuente, y su amiga no lo presiona, solo acepta estar a su lado, ambos observan como el ministerio de Japón esta al borde del colapso, y no pueden hacer nada al respecto, solo observar.

Pero en las primeras horas de la noche, una lechuza aparece, y les entrega una carta, pero en cuanto lo hace, se transforma en una tetera, Charlie tiene un buen presentimiento, y abre la carta, y sin dudarlo, la abre, y se lleva una sorpresa al ver que es la letra de Bill

"Charles y Christhine:

Hojala y esta no sea la ultima carta que les escribo, pero estos ultimos dias han sido los mas extrraños de mi vida (si incluos mas exraños que cuando me perdi en esa piramide egipcia), y necesito de tu ayuda, necesitamos pagar la promesa que hicimos al emperador, y me he enterado que las gemelas estan ocultas en la fortaleza Katsuragi, y por la situacion del ministerio, no creo que haya mucho problema si comienzas su vendetta esta misma noche, yo por mi parte voy a rescatar a Fleur de donde la tienen cuativa.

Los asesinos venian bien pertrechados, los converti en polvo, no hubo otra opcion, pero conserve las armas para mi, normalmente no me gusta utilizar artilleria, no la necesito, pero en este caso, me sirve todo lo que pueda ayudarme.

La alfombra de la habitación esta manchada de sangre, te pido que envies a alguien por el cuerpo de mi amigo Amato, murio anoche, pero no he tenido el valor d llevarlo a algun lugar donde puedan recogerlo, el no se lo merece. A mi buen amigo lo mato Micaela, no se por que, pero estoy seguro que ella fue, y no podre perdonarla jamas.

Mi vida ha tenido muchas complicaciones últimamente, venimos a Japón para cumplir con nuestra promesa, luego, mi exceso de confianze me llevo a enfrentarme "amistosamente" con Matsuo, el virrey de estos lugares, y me derroto hasta casi matarme, y me despojo de mi orgullo, mi autoestima y mi honor, sinceramente no se que dolio mas.

Matsuo me hecho para que muriera en el fango, Micaela me encontro, me curo, y el problema es que algo paso que de pronto comenzo a comportarse muy rara, digamos, mas humana, y el problema es que ella se enamoro de mi, y creo que yo comenzaba a enamorarme de ella, el verdadero problema es que mi corazon aun pertenece a Fleur, y al parecer eso no le agrado.

Ella pudo matarme, pero fueron Amato y Fleur quienes se interpusieron en su camino, y es por eso que estoy seguro de que ella mato a mi amigo, pero no me explico por que no lo hicieron con Fleur, aunque me alegro infinitamente por eso.

Matsuo me llamo animal, y por un momento me crei asi, ambos estabamos equivocados, y ese error le costara la vida, asi que no creo poder salir muy bien librado de esta, asi que si no lo logro, en ti quedara cumplir la promesa, pues las traidoras estan en el mismo lugar donde Mtasuo, asi que necesito tu ayuda lo mas pronto posible, comenzare mi ataque a las doce de la noche, a la hora de la brujas, espero verte aquí, y si no, despídeme de mama y papa, y diles que lo quiero.

Con cariño

Bill

PD. No te lo habia dicho, pero Chivu es muy bonita, ¡bien hecho!"

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreir y volteo a ver a Chivu, y esta tambien le sonrio

-No puedo pedirte que te arriesgues, pero creo que Bill va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, ¿te gustaria ayudarme?-

-Hasta el fin- sonrio Chivu

En un lugar fuera de la fortaleza Katsuragi, Micaela analizaba la situación detenidamente, era un suicidio entrar a hacer un ataque frontal, pero era lo unico que quedaba por hacer, asi que entro, y deslizándose como si su cuerpo fuera de neblina, entro a la fortaleza, primeramente eliminando sangrientamente a los perros, lo que llamo la atención de los guardias, pero por alguna razon tods la veian desde la sombras y no hacian nada por detenerla, todos los asesiono miraban con rabia como la Micaela pasaba entre ellos como una sombra, hasta que casi al llegar al edificio principal, una red la atrapo

-Fue muy facil- dijo uno de los asesinos

-Pues Lord Matsuo la quiere viva y sin daño- comento otro vampiro

Micaela se sentia avergonzada, sabia que y todo habia sido muy facil, y se reprochaba que algo tan irrelevante como una red la hubiera detenido

-Ni con todas sus habilidades, esta mujer es digna adversaria de nosotros, llevémoselas a nuestro señor- dijo un tercer asesino y arrastrándola la llevaron hasta los mismo aposentos de Lord Matsuo, el cual al verla, no le dirigio una sola palabra, solo jugaba nerviosamente con una espada de madera

A lo lejos se escuchaba los estrepitosos ruidos del banquete que se celebraba en "honor" a Jorgunmander

-Oye Matsuo, me falta mas sake- entro Jorgunmander a la habitación- y queria saber si...!oh!-

Se detuvo al ver a Micaela

-Pasa Jorgunmander, por favor, confio en que esta experiencia le sera muy educativa, este mujer y tu tienen algo en comun, un interes desmedido por ese pelirrojo, pero en la mañana, ambos estaran curados de tal aflicción, para siempre-

-¡Maldito seas Matsuo!- exclamo Micaela un poco temerosa ante la presencia de Jorgunmander -¿Por qué nunca pudiste dejarnos en paz?-

-Creo que no comprendo- murmuro Matsuo

-Tu ya no significabas nada para William, ni tu ni tu plan, ni la francesa, ya no era una amenaza...y estabamos felices...!Juntos!-

-Este, esa es mi culpa, queria que trajeran al pelirrojo, y me tome la libertad de enviar unos asesinos por mi cuenta, pero creo que salio mal la cosa- intervino Jorgunmander

–Bueno, ya no me meto mas en tus asuntos, solo dime donde tienes el sake y me ire de aquí para dejar que ustedes laven su ropa sucia-

Matsuo contuvo toda su furia ante la irreverencia del asesino derpiente e hizo una seña y un sirviente le hizo indicaiones a Jorgunmander para que lo siguiera, y asi, el asesino salio de la habitación, pero Matsuo continuaba viendo analítica a Micaela

-¡Romántica hasta el fin, no importaba como se sentia el pelirrojo Micaela. Tu sabias que no debias de intervenir, este es mi reino, Cainer siempre lo supo y jamas se atrevio a poner un pie aquí, y ahora tengo a tres emisarios suyos actuando como quieren en mis tierras. No permitire que se mofen de mi autoridad. Por lo tanto tu deberas de aprender la lección, y traigan ahora mismo a Ada y Zila, ellas tambien deben de ver esto- ordeno Matsuo

-Yo solo le debo obediencia a mi señor Cainer, y hare lo que me plazca o crea mas conveniente- le dijo Micalea

-Valientes palabras mi pequeña hemana, pero solo palabras, es obvio que te complace tratar de matarme, ¿por qué, ¿un capricho, ¡Repondeme!- le dijo Matsuo

-Yo...mate al amigo de William, para salvar mi existencia bebí su sangre- murmuro Micaela

-¡Ah, y pensaste en equilibrar la balanza...expiar tu crimen...!con mi muerte!-

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las cadenas caen, y justo en ese instante, las vampirezas a las que ella, junto con Charlie y Bill perseguían desde hacia mucho tiempo, aparecieron en la habitación, primeramente se asustaron al ver a Micaela, pero luego, al ver que Matsuo se quitaba el kimono para quedar en tan solo unos pantaloncilos de alguna manera las tranquilizo, Matsuo tenia un tatuaje en toda la espalda, de una especie de samurai, pero con la comisura de la boca pintada como si tuviera sangre

-Magnifico, después de todo, ustedes los vampiros de occidente si conocen algo de honor- sonrio Matsuo –Eres libre Micaela, puedes irte, o puedes perseguirme, si logras capturarme, Ada y Zila seran tuyas-

Micaela tomo una pose mas sinistra, mostrando sus colmillos amenzadoramente, y le lanzo un par de zarpazos a Matsuo, pero este los eludio con agilidad

-Tu técnica es suprema, para ser una mujer de occidente- sonrio Matsuo, pero al mismo tiempo le daba un desquiciante puñetazo en la mandibula a Micaela –Tu velocidad y poder casi no tienen comparación-

Matsuo parecia utilizar artes marciales para defenderse, Micaela estaba abrumada, con un par de golpes, ya se sentia herida de gravedad, y Matsuo la derribo con una potente patada en la cara

-Pero no eres rival para mi, y tampoco lo es tu querido...¿Eh?-

Ada se interpuso en lo que parecia ser el remate

-¡Detengase Señor, la va a destruir!- dijo la vampireza suplicante

-¿Cómo te atreves a interferir?- rugio Matsuo –Esa mujer esta guiando a los que seran tus asesinos-

-Pero que tal si merecemos esta suerte- dijo Ada –Pero Micaela es parte de los altos, ella no merece morir asi-

-Eso es obvio- murmuro Matsuo con molestia –No provoquen mi furia, si no quieres...-

-Milord, ¡Traigo un mensaje urgente!- exclamo uno de los guardias

-Dame tu mensaje- dijo este pateando a Micaela, mirándola con desprecio

-Dos magos estan atacando la puerta- dijo el guardia

-¡Estupidos!- exclamo -¿Cómo es posible que no puedan contra dos magos, ¿dónde esta el resto de la guardia?-

-Esa es otra noticia señor- dijo el guardia temeroso –Alguien nos esta atacando desde adentro-

-Weasley ha llegado- murmuro Matsuo sombriamente

-Enfrentalo si quieres Matsuo, yo profiero sobrevivir- dijo Zila –Tu ultima resistencia me dara tiempo de ir por el tomo de Anterus y escapar de aquí-

-¡Pero el señor...!- dijo Ada

-Olvidemonos de el hermana, vendras conmigo- dijo la vampireza

-¡No!-

-No tengo humor para discutir Ada-

-Ya la oiste idiota- dijo Bill saliendo de las sombras –Ella quiere quedarse-

-¿Basisadael?- gimio la mas pequeña de las vampiresas

-Un movimiento en falso y ella morira- amemazo Zila convirtiendo su mano en una filosa garra apuntándola al cuello de Ada

-No me interesa, si la matas mejor para mi- dijo Bill, desde la sombras

-Ponte bajo la luz, donde pueda verte estupido británico, tu vienes a matarnos, pero tu no sabes por que hicimos lo que hicimos-

-No me interesa- sonrio Bill

Pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar, Micaela aparecio tan milagrosamente como siempre y con sus colmillos, desgarro la garganta de Zila, mientras Ada veia la escena con terrorífico asombro

-no te muevas pequeña- le ordeno Micaela mientras se encargaba de destruir el cuerpo de la otra vampireza- Que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente-

Bill la observaba confundido, la odiaba, pero tambien sentia lastima por ella

-No te preocupes amor- sonrio Micaela, su rostro era hermoso cuando lo hacia –Ella es una clave-

-Eres muy habil a pesar de todo- sonrio Bill

-Soy ruda cuando es necesario- dijo Micaela acercándose a Bill –Me gustaria quedarme a luchar a tu lado-

Micaela beso a Bill en los labios, y este no se opuso

-Pero no puedes- dijo Bill al separarse -¿Podrias ir por Fleur?-

Micaela se aleja sin decir mas. Bill nunca podra perdonarle lo de Amato, sin embargo jamas podra pagarle lo de esta noche, asi que la deja ir a cumplir su encargo.

Micaela llega al salon de los ancestros, un lugar llena de armaduras de antiguos vampiros, no hay luz, y busca desconcertada por todos lados, cuando escucha un movimiento extraño, y se pone en guardia

-¡Avada Kadevra!- exclama Fleur con odio

El hechizo toma por sorpresa a Micaela, y sufre los mismos síntomas que la anterior ocasión que recibio una maldiocio asesina, su cuerpo comienza a transpirar sangre, Fleur ronda entre las armaduras como un pantera acechando a su presa, y detrás de una hermosa armadura de jade, Fleur salta para atacar a Micaela, pero es cuando esta se da cuante de lo que ocurre, pues Fleur ha sido hechizada con un encantamiento que la ha convertido en una maquina de matar, y la unica alternativa es que una de las dos muera, ella duda un instante, y por un, un pensamiento egoísta llena su mente, pues si la mata, tendra a Bill para ella sola, pero esas sangre manchando sus manos seria lo que apartaria para siempre a Bill de su lado. Micaela esquiva un par de hechizos mas, que sin duda iban dirigidos con toda la intención de hacerle todo el daño posible, y habia otro inconeniente, pues no podia tocarle un solo cabello, pues Fleur llevaba dentro de ella otra vida.

Micaela cambia de táctica, y comienza a moverse con inusitada rapidez alrededor de Fleur, para evitar convertirse en un blanco facil, varias de las armaduras que decoran la habitación caen abatidas por los hechizos de Fleur, entonces, Micaela ataca y le arrebata la varita, y le da un golpe en la boca que la hace sangrar, una risita burlona, que mas bien pareciera un quejido, lleno el cuarto

-¡Expellliarmus!- exclamo una voz tirando la varita de las manos de Micaela-No me imaginaba que tu entre todos los vampiros seria capaz de sacarle una sola gota de sangre a una mujer embarazada- se burlo Pureblood sin hacerse visible

Micaela no tenia tiempo para buscarlo, pues Fleur seguia moviendos peligrosamente, buscando su varita y al mismo tiempo buscando hacerle daño, arrojándole todo tipo de piezas de varias armaduras como proyectiles

-El maestro me envio a ser jurado de esta batalla- se burlo el caballero de Walpurgis con su horrible voz- El sabe de las implicaciones filosoficas de esta batalla, tu quieres al pelirrojo para ti, y solo lo tendras si la matas, pero no creo que el pueda perdonarte el que le quites la vida a el y a su hijo que todavía no nace-

Las risas se propagaban siniestramente por toda la habitación, Micaela tiende a Fleur tacleandola bruscamente, y ambas caen entre un pedestal de pesadas armaduras de la era tokukawa, Micaela se levanta, pues cree que por fin ha vencido, pero Fleur se reincorpora con una katana en las manos y de un solo tajo, le abre una hendidura en el abdomen a la vampireza, la cual alcanza a reaccionar, para evitar ser partida por la mitad, pero no por eso, la herida no resulta grave, pues debe de utilizar ambas manos para evitar que sus entrañas salgan de su cuerpo, Micaela intenta huir por una de las puertas, pero nuevamente las risitas burlonas llenan el lugar

-he sellado la habitación Micaela, asi que ninguna de las dos podra escapar- dijo la mortifaga –Y como te habras dado cuenta, el virrey la marco con un hechizo de vista infernal, asi que solo hasta que una de las dos muera, este hechizo terminara, asi que no tengas mucha prisa, solo faltan seis horas para el amanecer.

Fleur encontro su varita y nueamente se dispuso a lanzar hechizos a distra y siniestra, Micaela tomo el dobladillo de su falda, y lo rompio en varios pedazos y se los coloco como un vendolete en el abdomen, y analizaba, cual podua ser la unica solucion para tal encrucijada, pero el Walpurgis, solo presente con su voz, se regocijaba con el sufrimiento de la vampireza

-Estas jodida Micaela- se burlo la Walpurgis –Tu solo has sido un peon de tu amado emperador...-

Fluer lanzaba una y otra vez hechizos contra Micaela, la obscuridad era interrumpida por los destellos, pero Micaela escapaba al mismo tiempo que escuchaba con atención las palabras del mortifago

-...Todo esto fue un plan del señor tenebroso, desde un principio supo cuales iban a ser sus pasos, el siempre sabe, incluso tu estupido gran emperador los supo, y estubo de acuerdo con convertirse en un martir en el plan del señor tenebroso, pues sabian que surgirían nuevos lideres que intentarían vengar la muerte de su señor y al mismo tiempo desconocerían el pacto que celebraron con Merlín hace mil años, con lo que los vampiros tendrían de nuevo todo su poder, y como siempre, los unicos que no se enteraron fueron los sacerdotes de Lilith, demasiado ocupados en pensar en las vicisitudes del espiritu vampirico como para preocuparse por los sentimientos de su gente, y tu persigues a las unicas dos mujeres que tuvieron el valor de oponerse al señor tenebroso e intentaron hacer entender a la gente del peligro que ese plan representaba para tu raza, pero solo encontraron eco en el dominio de Matsuo, el virrey de estos lugares, pues desde siempre, este se ha negado a aceptar las ordenes y designios de Transilvania, y ustedes, tu y los pelorrojos, solo nos han servido como peones dentro de los planes del señor tenebroso, pues al eliminar a Matsuo, iniciara una guerra civil sin comparación en el mundo vampirico que sin duda acabara con su raza, y el señor tenebroso lo reconstruira desde la cenizas-

Micaela se siente terriblemente decepcionada por lo que escucho, ella era la causa del fin de su propio mundo, pero todavía quedaba una pequeña esperanza, sin embargo tomo una decisión, y sonrio, y comenzo a moverse entre las armaduras, esperando a que Fleur apuntara con su varita, y sin dudar se lanzo contra ella, mostrándole los colmillos, pero en el ultimo momento, ella misma se ensarto en la varita de Fleur, justo a la altura de corazon, y por un brevisimo instante, Micaela sintio panico, un miedo profundo de desaperecer, y se arrepintió de su decisión, pero luego, vio los ojos de Fleur, y estos regresaban a la normalidad, y veia desconcertada la escena, mientras Pureblood desaparecia de la habitación, bastante desconcertado por el resultado de la batalla

-Lo lograste- le sonrio –Vas a ser famosa entre mi gente-

-¿qué paso?- balbuceo Fleur -¿Quién eres tu, ¿dónde esta Bill?-

-Ya no importa- murmuro Micaela –Solo debes de saber que William te ama demasiado-

-dime que ha pasado- exclamo Fleur desconcertada y confundida

-Tienes que saber que muchas cosas, pero yo no soy quien puede decírtelas- dijo Micaela, sus manos comenzaban a despedazarse, como si fueran de tierra

-No comprendo nada- murmuro Fleur

-Jorgunmander esta en este lugar, y encargate de Ada, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ella es inocente y es la esperanza de mi raza- dijo Micalea

La misma Micaela se saco la varita de su corazon, y poco a poco su cuerpo iba convirtiéndose en polvo, Micaela se preguntaba a si misma por que habia llegado a tal conclusión sobre su vida misma, pero el ver a una desconcertaa Fleur comprendio muchas cosas, pues no era que a los vampiros no se les permitiera amar, si no que ellos mismo eran los que habian olvidado como hacerlo, pero ella misma se habia sorprendido, pues fue capaz de sacrificarse por amor.

Antes que otra cosa pasara, se dezplomo sobre sus rodillas, pues sus pies se habian convertido en polvo, pero sonreia, pues era curioso como habia sido el fin de la terrible Micaela, que murio por un amor mal correspondido, la muerte no era como ella la habia pensado, pero con sus ultimas fuerzas, tomo su medallón y le practico un hechizo, y tras un brillo que reclamo toda su energia, se desvanecio, convirtiéndose completamente en polvo.

Fleur sintio tristeza sin saber muy bien por que, pero tomo su varita, y algo le dijo que tenia que llevarse consigo ese medallón, y al salir de la habitación, una fuerte corriente de aire entro arrastrando con su fuerza las cenizas en la que se habia convertido Micaela.

Fleur salio a los pasillos y a todo su paso encontraba ropas manchadas con ceniza, regados por todos los pasillos, y una corazonada le decia que era obra de Bill, pero de pronto se puso en guardia, pues hubo un destello en el otro pasillo, y cautelosa avanzo con la varita por delante, una figura le apunto con una varita en cuanto doblo en una esquina, pero Fleur no le dio otra oportunidad a su atacante y con un golpe la derribo

-¡Espera Fleur!- exclamo Bill -¡Ella es de los nuestros!-

-¿Chaglie, ¿Chgistine?-

-Si- contesto adolorida la chica a la que acaba de golpear

-¿Ustedes hiciegon esto?- pregunto Fleur señalando a las ropas vacias en el piso

-No, parece que Bill se nos adelanto, pero eso no importa, ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto Bill

-No lo se, acaba de pasag algo muy peculiag- dijo Fleur

-Ese medallón no es de Micaela- pregunto Chivu al ver el medallón en el cuello de Fleur

-Era- contesto Fleur

-¿Cómo que era?- pregunto Charlie

-Si, páguese que destgui a esa mujeg- dijo Fleur

Charlie y Chivu la vieron con cara de asombro y admiración a la chica francesa

-¿Tu la ejecutaste?- le pregunto Chivu

-Oui, pego no se como lo hice, solo me dijo que una tal Ada es inocente y que la cuidaga- dijo Fleur -¿Pego y Bill?-

-No lo se, creiamos que estaria en tu rescate- dijo Charlie

-Pues hay que buscaglo- dijo Fleur –Y por ciegto, el asesino segpiente esta aquí, esa mujeg me lo dijo-

-No importa, sacaremos a Bill de aquí, y nos iremos- dijo Charlie decidido

Bill sigue a Matsuo hasta una habitación donde se resguarda una espada, Matsuo se paro frente a ella, y Bill lo alcanzo

-Esta espada fue forjada por Masumune, el herrero supremo, señor Weasley, son finas y fuertes tan mortales hoy como como cuando se forjaron, hace mas de ochocientos años, son el alma de este clan, todo lo que fuimos, somos y seremos esta representado por esta espada, una tradición de honor y deber-

Bill escucha el discurso con solemnidad, y siente que en los ultimos tres dias, todos fueron actores de un drama Kabuki, y que todos siguieron su papel hasta el final, sin importar el costo. En el primer duelo, Matsuo y Bill combatieron con bokan, espadas de madera, Bill le pregunto por que no usabana acero, y Matsuo se mofo de Bill diciendo que no era digno, y durante la lucha se lo demostro.

-Matsuo- exclamo Bill apareciendo en la luz-¿Ahora ya soy digno?-

-Eso Gaijin, esta por verse- exclamo Matsuo desenfundando la espada

-¡Spada!- murmura Bill y de la punta de su varita sale un filo plateado de con un brillo metalico

Ambos se mueven, saben que cada movimiento es crucial, los filos cortan el aire mientras se cruzan , incluso puede escucharse como lo hacen.

Bill siente que hizo un buen corte, el filo de su espada esta manchada de color carmesí, sin embargo, el corte de Matsuo fue mucho mejor, la ropa de Bill esta cortada en el costado y manchada de sangre, esta herido, y el olor le delata a Matsuo la situación de su adversario, pero Bill no pide cuartel, ni Matsuo se lo da, pues de inmediato le cruza la espalda con el filo de la espada, causandole una dura hemorragia a Bill, y no se detiene, continua lanzando cortes que a pesar de la agilidad de Bill, le causan cortes, su hechizo se desvanece poco a poco, cada golpe de la espada distrae su concentración, hasta que Matsuo se confia, y le paga con la misma moneda, un corte preciso que le corta la mano izquierda al vampiro de un solo tajo, sin embargo se lamenta que no haya sido la mano derecha, Bill ve en el rostro del vampiro el dolor y el desconcierto, y eso le da confianza, comienza poco a poco a contraatacar, para evitar que Matsuo regenere su mano, pero este aun es muy habil, y esquiva un tajo que sin duda lo iba a dejar sin cabeza, y aprovecha y le clava la espada a Bill en el estomago, y lo atraviesa, pero Bill a pesar del dolor, sujeta con su mano desnuda el filo de la espada, y con la otra, toma su varita y se la entierra a Matsuo en el corazon, pero eso no es todo,

-¡Incendio!- exclama Bill y como si Matsuo fuera de gasolina, se enciende y en un instante se convierte en polvo, Bill sabe que ha vencido, y con mucho dolor, se retira del vientre la espada, y se deja caer con una herida manante de sangre a granel, y sonrie, pues de alguna manera ha recuperado su honor, pero la puerta de la habitación se abre, y por ella aparecen Fleur, Charlie, Chivu y la vampireza de nombre Ada, Bill noto que tenia la apariencia de una adolecente, no mas grande que su hermana Ginny, pero cerro los ojos, se sentia debil, pero se sentia feliz de que si iba a morir, por lo menos lo haria cerca de la mujer que amaba

-¡Bill!- exclamo Fleur, pero de pronto sintio muchas manos sobre de el, queria abrir los ojos, pero no se atrevia a ver a Fleur a los suyos.

Pero eso no fue todo, pues otra puerta se abrio, y esta vez se trataba de Jorgunmander, que se tambaleaba, estaba borracho

-¿Matsuo esta aquí, necesitamos mas alcohol y la gente de intendencia, Umurkus vomito- pregunto trastablillante, su voz ya estaba afectada por el alcohol -¡Pelirrojos que sorpresa!

Charlie saco su varita dispuesto a todo, y Chivu y Fleur tambien lo hicieron , pero con un gran miedo ante la presencia de Jorgunmander, el cual veia le escena con desinteres

-Ya estoy borracho- dijo este con una sonrisa estupida– pero eso no evita darme cuente que han matado a un ancestral vampiro, y todos los miembros de este clan, por el honor y el deber les exigen que ellos se conviertan en sus enemigos, que no descansen hasta que paguen con su vida la muerte de Lord Matsuo o hasta que ustedes acaben con todos los miembros del clan-

Jorgunmander hizo un gesto de que encontraba eso muy gracioso

-Guarden las varitas estupidos, estoy ebrio, pero aun asi en el estado en el que me encuentro, ninguno de ustedes es rival para mi, podria matarlos de cien formas distintas, tan rapido que no sabran que los golpeo, pero en fin, yo solo quiero mas sake para mi fiesta, esa porqueria si que es bastante fuerte- dijo Jorgunmander –Asi que les recomiendo que se larguen de aquí lo antes posible antes de que lleguen los miembros del clan, yo le dire una mentira acerca de cómo murio su señor-

¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto Charlie enojado por la actitud de Jorgunmamder

-En primer, por que estoy ebrio, en segunda, por que se acerca navidad y no puedo evitar sentirme generoso en estas épocas del año, en tercera, por que la chica francesa y tu hermano tienen mucho por que vivir, y en cuarto lugar, y lo mas importante, hay una fiesta mucho muy buena alla arriba, asi que por ningun motivo pienso hecharla a perder, y la verdadera razon, es que no pierdo la esperanza de que tu y tu hermano se me unan- dijo Jorgunmander

-Estas demente- le dijo Charlie desafiante

-Esa es noticia vieja, dime algo que no sepa- le dijo Jorgunmander –Pero ya váyanse, o me van a hacer cambiar de opinión, y por cierto franchute, felicidades-

Y sin decir mas, salio de la habitación, Fleur hizo caso a las palabras de Jorgunmamder, y como lo unico que habia cerca era la espada, la tomo con prontitud

-¡Portus!- exclamo -¡Sujétense todos!-

Todos, incluso la vampireza obedecieron y se vieron envueltos en un portal de luz y color, y reaparecieron en un hospital mágico, y al ver el mar de sangre que era Bill, los medimagos se pusieron a la orden, prácticamente le arrebataron de sus manos a Bill, pero Charlie tenia bien sujetada a Ada, y en un descuido, la jalo a una habitación de servicio, Fleur se dio cuenta y lo siguió, y cuando abrio la puerta, Charlie estaba a punto de ejecutarla

-¿Qué cges que haces?- le pregunto enfadada

-Cumplir mi promesa- contesto Charlie lacónicamente

-¿Estas loco?- le gruño Fleur- Micaela me encaggo que cuidaga de ella-

Ada volteo a ver a Fleur asombrada

-¿Y lo piensas hacer?-le pregunto Charlie amenazante

-¡Pog supuesto!- dijo Fleur ofendida –Estos han sido los dos dias mas locos de toda mi vida, pego siento que algo bueno puede salig de todo esto-

Charlie cerro el puño, y le dio un puñetazo a la vampireza

-Mi promesa esta cumplida- dijo Charlie y salio del cuarto de limpieza tarareando alegremente

-¡Dement!- exclamo Fleur, y se dio cuenta que aun llevaba aun la espada en la mano –Disculpa, ¿pego quien egues tu y que demonios paso esta noche, ¿por qué Cahglie queguia matagte?-

y Ada no tuvo otra opcion mas que contarle absolutamente todo lo que habia pasado, desde la legada de Charlie y Bill a Transilvania hasta lo acontecido apenas hace unos minutos

Al dia siguiente, veintidós de diciembre, tras muchos cuidados, Bill por fin quedo curado de todas las heridas físicas que habia recibido de la batalla, pero al despertar, todavía tenia algunos estragos emocionales, al abrir los ojos se topo con los hermosos ojos azules de Fleur, que lo observaba atenta

-Hola dogmilon- le sonrio Fleur -¿Pog que te cogtatse tu cabello?-

Bill no le respondio, solo sonrio avergonzado, Fleur tomo la espada que habian usado como traslador y se la puso en el regazo a Bill, y después jalo una silla, y se sento a su lado

-esa pequeña vampireza paso el guesto de la noche explicándome todo lo que habias vivido, y cgeo que te debo una disculpa del tamaño del mundo- dijo Fleur muy apenada, pero sonriente –Asi que pegdon-

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Fleur, yo no soy quien creia ser, eso es lo que sucedio- murmuro Bill con tristeza

-Pues clago que no egues el Bill que yo conoci- sonrio Fleur -¿Recuerdas esta espada, William?- le dijo señalándosela –"La espada del honor" del clan vampirico del mitico Nipón, forjada hace ochocientos años por Masamune, el herrero supremo. El fue un hombre de gracia y nobleza consumadas, cada espada que forjaba poseia una parte e su escencia...de su alma. Ella representa todo lo que fueron, y representa todo lo que los vampiros desean ser. Es la perfeccion de forma y funcion de realidad y espiritu, no la usa el lord de un clan...sino un samurai que mejor ejemplifique todas esas cualidades-

Bill veia con asombro y perplejidad las palabras de Fluer

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- le pregunto Bill

-por que Ada me conto que Matsuo solo traia vergüenza al clan, por sus acciones, incluso me conto que entre su misma corte, lo consideraban indigno de tocar esta espada, y sobre todo, usarla, y yo creo que la espada del honor es tuya William- dijo Fleur

-No Fleur, soy indigno- murmuro Bill

-Desde que saliste de Inglaterra no has hecho otra cosa que pelear por el bien de otros...por la verdad; Matsuo, por su avaricia, y al final por sobrevivir, tu venciste, pese a que pensaste que eso te costaria todo lo que mas aprecias y quieres en este mundo, por lo tanto demostraste ser alguien muy por encima de lo normal, justo la persona que quiero que sea el padre de mi hijo- sonrio Fleur

Bill al principio no parecio captar, pero Fleur lo vio a los ojos esperanzada

-¿Escuche bien, para querer un padre para tu hijo debes de estar...?- murmuro Bill pero en el camino entendio todo -¿En serio?-

Fleur asintió un poco temerosa, pero Bill ignoro el dolor y se lavanto de un solo movimiento y vargo a Fleur

-¡Eso es magnifico!- exclamo este lleno de felicidad –y es tranquilizante, estaba a punto de comentarte si la comida de Hogwarts era muy pesada, por que tus mejillas han aumentado-

-Eres un majadego Bill, solo estoy embgazada- reprocho Fleur

Pero Bill ya no le dio oportunidad de nada mas, le dio un beso, uno que ambos habian añorado por muchísimo tiempo, un gesto al principio tierno y poco a poco mas apasionado

-Por lo visto ya estas bien- gruño Charlie al entrar a la habitación

Pero ni Fleur ni Bill le hicieron caso, y siguieron con su beso.

En Grimunald Place, desde hacia un par de dias, "copo de nieve", la mascota de Ginny, no hacia otra cosa mas que comer, dormir y pasarse el dia hechada frente al lugar donde solia estar el retrato de la anciana señora Black, vigilando, una parte de ella, sabia que tenia que obligar a Harry a comportarse y tomar con seriedad las cosas, pero por primera vez, lo veia como un chico normal, y eso verlo feliz, tambien la hacia feliz, y decidio que lo mejor era dejarlo asi, pues quiza ese seria su ultimo momento de tranquilidad, pues al salir de ese lugar y regresar a Hogwarts, comenzaria la ultima parte de su preparación, pero mientras, ante la compañis de Ginny Weasley, Albia veia como la mas pequeña del clan Weasley sacaba a flote lo mejor de Harry, pues ademas de jugar ambos como niños pequeños desde que el sol salia hasta altas horas d la noche, Ginny le recordaba continuamente a Harry que deberia de evitar tratar de crecer tan rapido, y este le decia a la pelirroja que era mucho mas divertida que su hermano y Hermione juntos.

Pero el veintidós de diciembre, Harry y Ginny jugaban en las escaleras, haciendo pompas de jabon, y Harry nota a copo de nieve hechada perezosamente frente al retablo donde solia estar la señora Black

-¿No entiendo como pudiste recoger a ese gato?- decia Harry –Es holgazana, solo de verlo me da flojera, ademas, lo recojiste de un hospital, que tal si esta enfermo con sarna, quiza este loca o algo por el estilo-

-No vas a negar que es mas bonito que Crooshank- le reprocho Ginny ofendida

-De eso no hay duda, pero eso es lo unico, es muy bonito, no sirve para otra cosa- le dijo Harry mientras hacia una enorme pompa de jabon

-No seas malo con ella- le dijo Ginny –La veradd es que nunca habia tendio una mascota propia, simplemente queria saber que se siente tener una mascota, eso es todo-

-¿Me estas diciendo que la cariñosa Ginny Weasley jamas habia tenido una mascota de su propiedad?- sonrio Harry

-¿Eres o te haces?- le pregunto Ginny –Pues no, todas las mascotas son de mis hermanos, lo mas cerca que tuve una mascota, fue un pelusa que Fred y George me dieron cuando yo tenia dos años, tu sabes que mi familia nunca ha sido muy acaudalada, y nos han dado todo para cubriri nuestras necesidades, y ahora que recuerdo, mama me debe un regalo, a todos mis hermanos les hizo un regalo cuando los nombraron prefectos-

-Pero tus hermanos no se escaparon a una aventura mortal el dia que se enteraron de que eran prefectos- le dijo Harry

-Eso no cuenta, yo no sabia que era mortal- dijo Ginny apesadumbrada –¡Pero oye, se supone que tu me apoyas!-

-¿Y que gano yo con eso!- le pregunto Harry

-Lo que tu quieras- le contesto Ginny con picardia

-No me digas eso, por que te voy a tomar la palabra- sonrio Harry

-Si Potter,¿tu y cuantos mas?- dijo Ginny retándolo

-No voy a discutir contigo- dijo Harry

-¿No discutes conmigo por que me encuentras linda, ¿encantadora o simplemente simpatica?- pregunto Ginny

-Ninguna de las tres- murmuro Harry –Solo que no quiero comenzar un debate, eso es todo-

-¡Que malo eres conmigo!- exclamo Ginny haciendo un falso puchero –Una que se preocupa por ti, y tu tan insufrible conmigo!-

Pero la broma se termino, pues copo de nieve se crispo y comenzo a gruñirle a Kreacher, el cual se arrastraba amenazadoramente sobre la gata, amenazanbdola con un enorme tablón con un clavo oxidado

-Maldito animal- gruño Kreacher –alejate de la camara secreta de la familia, se que el animal quiere entrar, pero solo la familia de los amos de Kreacher pueden abrirla-

-¡Largate Kreacher!- exclamo Harry enojado bajando los escalones de tres en tres, y cuando estuvo junto a el, lo amago con un puntapié

-Cabeza rajada tambien quiere saber que hay dentro de la camara de los amos- murmuro Kreacher enfurecido .ero cabez rajada jamas sabra, solo los amos saben que hay ahí-

Kreacher rodo por las escaleras, dándose dolorosos golpes pero cuandoestuvo en el suelo se alejo maldiciendo a Harry y a copo de nieve, y cuando Ginny llego al descanso, veia ceñuda a Harry

-Si Hermione te hubiera visto, te hubiera matado de un sermón- le dijo

-No lo creo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, me fui de aquí en el verano con la curiosidad de saber que habia dentro- dijo Harry

-Kreacher acaba de decir que solo los Black pueden entrar ahí, y como es, ya no queda ningun Black sobre la faz de la tierra- dijo Ginny

-Te equivocas- le dijo Harry –Todavia hay muchos Black por ahí, Bellatrix, la mama de Malfoy, la mama de Tonks, la misma Tonks-

-Entonces yo tambien soy una Black- sonrio Giny orgullosa –Sirius vendría siendo como un tio segundo o tercero, pero sigue siendo mi tio de todas formas-

-¿Pues te gustaria intentar?- pregunto Harry

-¿Por qué no?- sonrio Ginny

copo de nieve se desepereso, pues a pesar de que Kreacher habia querido matarla, no se preocupo ni un solo instante, y en cambio, vio con mucha atención como Ginny y Harry se acercaban al lugar donde se suponia estaba la entrada secreta a la camara tambien secreta de la familia Black

-¿Qué tan buena eres en runas antiguas?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny

-Pues soy de las mejores- contesto Ginny

-¿Y también de las mas modestas?- sonrio Harry

-No me resultas gracioso- le dijo Ginny

-Bueno, ya, yo no se mucho, solo se como se escribe hola, adios y ¿dónde esta el baño?- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado

-Pues a ustedes dos les gusta la adivinación ¿no?- se burlo Ginny –En vez de escoger algo util, se fueron por la adivinación-

-si eres tan buena, dime que dice aquí- dijo Harry señalando la pared donde habia escritas en la roca un sin numero de runas

-Mira, aqui dice "la noble y antigua casa Black", y aquí "linaje y pureza por siempre", y aquí "protectores del legado eterno del viento, el fuego, la tierra y el agua"-

-¿No dice como abrirla?-

-No- contesto Ginny tras revisar todo –pero se me ocurre de alguien que puede saber-

-Si dices Kreacher, te arrojo a la alberca- le dijo Harry

-No, por supuesto que el no, si no al diario que tu tienes, ¿qué no es obvio?- le dijo Ginny –y eso si es que tanto te interesa, sino simplemente, vive con la duda el resto de mi vida-

-¿Y tu me dejaras olvidarlo?- le pregunto Harry

-Por supuesto que no- le contesto Ginny con una picara sonrisa

-Pues vamos por el diario- dijo Harry con pezades

-Pero tenemos que ser discretos, para que no sospeche, no podemos llegar y simplemente preguntarle: "Oye Sirius, ¿qué guarda tu familia en su camara secreta?- dijo Ginny pensadno en voz alta –Si es algo peligroso, no querrá decírtelo, o si es algo comprometedor, tampoco-

-¿Y como sabes tanto?- le pregunto Harry

-¡Por favor Potter, fui poseída por un diario durante casi un año, y creo saber como manejarlo!- exclamo Ginny – bueno, no creo saber como manejarlo muy bien-

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny aun parecia un poco incomoda al tratar el tema del diario, asi que decidio no presionarla ni hacer comentarios al respecto.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Harry y rebuscaron en el baul de este, y hasta el fondo estaba el cuadernillo con tapas de cuero negro, Harry al abrir las paginas del diario, estan se encontraba tan blancas como si fuera nuevo, sin embargo, por absurdo que pareciera, Harry y Ginny juraron que el diario vibraba, como si temblara de la emocion, Harry tomo la pluma, la mojo en la tinta y comenzo a escribir

"Hola Sirius"

La tinta desaparecio inmediatamente de la superficie de la hoja, como si el papel la absorbiera, y mas rapido de lo que Harry se esperaba, y contrario a lo que esperaba, el diario parecia muy alegre

"¿Como estas Harry, crei que te habia dado miedo o me habias olvidado o algo por el estilo, pero dime, ¿qué te trae por mis paginas"

"Los siento, estuve muy ocupado todo este tiempo, y han pasado muchas cosas"

"No te preocupes, yo entiendo, ademas, no tengo a ningun lugar a donde ir o alguna cosa mas importante que hacer, ya sabes que solo existo para darte cosejos"

-Sera un recuerdo de Sirius, pero me resulta un poco-demasiado cursi- dijo Ginny con cara de asco

-No comienzes, si tu fuiste la de la idea- le reprocho Harry

-Bueno, al menos no esta enojado- sonrio Ginny –ahora cuentale algo, o preguntale algo trivial-

-¿Algo trivial, ¡ah ya se!- sonrio Harry con malicia

"Que opinas de Ginny Weasley"

-¿Te crees muy gracioso?- gruño Ginny tratando de mostrarse indiferente, Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada

"¿Qué opino respecto a que?"

"No lo se, pues que opinas de ella"

"pero que quieres saber, que opino de su carácter, de su figura, ¿de que?"

"Pues de ella en general"

"Pues Ginny es el tipo de chica que a Lily y James hubieran gustado para ti"

Harry no hizo ningun comentario, pero noto que Ginny se sentia un poco incomoda con esa respuesta

"¿y a ti no te agradada" escribio Harry en el diario

"No, todo lo contrario, por supuesto que me agrada, de hecho es la Weasley que mejor me cae despues de los gemelos, pero ella tiene algo que nunca me ha gustado, tiene un lado oscuro muy denso demasiado reprimido, y lo oculta siempre mostrando su optimismo, pero no la debes de culpar, después de lo que le sucedió en su primer curso, yo no la juzgo, pero fuera de eso, a mi tambien me agradaria que fuera tu pareja"

Harry fruncio el ceño con desconcierto, y volteo a ver a Ginny de reojo, y esta tambien se molesto con la respuesta, parecia mas interesada en arrancarle una hoja al diario o arancarle las hojas para oirlo gritar de dolor.

"Oye Sirius, ¿qué hay en la camara secreta de tu casa?"

"En primera, no es mi casa, fue la casa de mis padres y segunda, ¿por qué quieres saber, ¿qué se abrio?"

"Es que Kreacher se la pasa haciendo comentarios insinuantes acerca de que pude haber algo que puede interesarme"

"No creo que un espejo encantado, un jarron chino embrujado del siglo I, o las figuras disecadas de un grifo, una gorgona, una manticora o un cerbero, o un cajon lleno de huesos o una monia te interesen, particularmente no veo por que pueda interesarte, hay una botella con un genio, pero no esta confirmado, papa siempre tuvo miedo de usarlo, todo lo que esta en ese lugar son recuerdos de la familia Black para tener en cuenta lo miserables que eran en realidad y como se regodeaban de ello"

"eso er lo ue queria sabe Sirius, muchas gracias, nos vemos, por que estan llamando a comer"

"Provecho"

Harry cerro el diario, y volteo a ver a Ginny, esta tenia el ceño fruncido y eludia la mirada de Harry

-Una knut por tus pensamientos- dijo Harry tratando de comportarse conciliador

Pero Ginny lo volteo a ver ceñuda y con los ojos acuosos

-¿Eso era lo que querias preguntarle a Sirius?- exclamo Ginny con un hilo de voz -¿Querias saber que opina sobre mi?-

-El universo no gira alrededor tuyo Ginny- dijo Harry –Pero seria injusto no decirte qque me interesa saber la opinión de mi padrino respecto a mi nueva mejor amiga-

Ginny se sintio feliz ante esas palabras, pero no lo demostro, pues no quito el ceño fruncido y siguió con el interrogatorio a Harry

-¿Y para que quieres saber que opinan sobre mi, si la que es tu amiga, soy yo, no el-

-Te va a sonar ridículo, pero es importante que mis amigos acepten a mis amigos, ¿no se si me explico?- dijo Harry –Pero su te sirve de consuelo, yo no creo que seas insegura, si Sirius te hubiera visto actuar como lo hiciste la noche de la colina de las hadas no opinaria eso-

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo si una persona qe le importa corriera grave peligro- exclamo Ginny ofendida -¿Y como se atrevio a decir eso, después de que el mismo fue quien me enzeño a como ser mas segura conmigo misma-

Harry rato en gran medida de ignorar el anterior cometario, pero su mente no pudo evitar relacionarse con los eventos de la noche en la colina de las hadas, en especial lo que sucedió antes de que decidiera enfrentarse a Jorgunmamnder, no supo por que hizo esa relacion, pero la imagen de Ginny abriendole su corazon le provocaba un sentimiento muy incomodo que no podia explicar, y al verla frente a el, a una Ginny ofendida por los cometarios de Sirius, le recordaba ese instante, y Ginny parecio notarlo

-¿Por qué te quedas callado Potter?- le gruño Ginny -¿Me estas escuchando o solo te divierte verme comportarme como una maniatcica insultando a tu padrino?-

-Me voy a reservar mis comentarios- sonrio Harry

-¡Eres un...!- murmuro Ginny, pero tuvo que contenerse, pues una hermosa ave de plumaje rojo aparecio en medio de un fogonazo amarillo, le deposito una carta a Harry para voler a desaparecer de inmediato en medio de otro fogonazo

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- exclamo Harry

-¿Una notificación para una reunion de urgencia de la orden- dijo Ginny -¡Ay Harry, ¿cómo es posible que que no las conozcas, hasta yo, que no soy miembro de la orden se de lo que se trata-

-Pues descuida por no ser tan comunicativo y observador como usted señorita Weasley- dijo Harry mientras abria abria el sobre

-¿Me estas diciendo chismosa?- murmuro Ginny

-El dia de hoy me voy a reservar mis comentarios- dijo Hharry burlon

"Harry

Necesito tu presencia, hay una reunion de urgencia, tu asistencia es mas que necesaria, baja a la cocina.

Saludos a la señortia Weasley

A.D."

-Bueno, te mandan saludos- dijo Harry guardando la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y luego tomo el diario y se lo dio a Harry

-¿Yo para que quiero esto?- le pregunto sorprendida

-Para que tu misma le hagas los reclamos a Sirius- le dijo Harry –Y no lo tomes con mucha prisa, que hay reunion de la orden y parece que va a dilatar un buen rato-


	50. Una platica de gente grande

CAPITULO CINCUENTA 

**UNA PLATICA DE GENTE GRANDE**

Ginny dudo un instante, pero ante la mirada de Harry, tomo el diario encantado y le metio en su bolsillo, y le dio un cariñoso empujon a Harry para que se apresurara a salir de la habitación, y ambos bajaron a la sala de estar, donde varios miembros de la orden habian hecho su aparicion, y todos mostraban terribles ojeras, como si no hubieran dormido en muchísimos dias, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en la que Harry habia estado en una situación asi, en ese instante se sentia un pesado sentimiento de preocupación, reflejado en la cara de todos los miembros, pues al saludarlo, sonreían como por compromiso, pero en cuanto Harry es daba la espalda, sus rostros se ensombrecían, sin embargo, la presencia de dos gigantescas figuras llamaron la atención de Harry, el cual no evito ir de inmediato hacia donde ellos, pues uno se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Hagrid

¡Hola compañero!- sonrio Hagrid dándole trmendas palmadas en la espalda a Harry que por poco y lo derriban- ¿Cómo has estado, ¿Ya no estas irritable?-

Solo un poco Hagrid- intervino una sonriente Ginny –Pero las vacaciones lo han suavizado un poco-

Hola Ginny- sonrio alegre el semigigante

¿No sega que toga pegsona lo ha suavizado?- pregunto Madame Maxine con picardia

Ginny le sonrio tontamente, y se alegro de que su madre le hablara justo en ese momento para no responder a esa pregunta, pero Hagrid tenia una sonrisa de picardia dibujada en el rostro, y Harry sintio que su amigo vendría con un comentario por el estilo, y se sentia apenado pensando en las posible respuestas que le daria a Hagrid, pero providencialmente fue la misma directora de Buexbatons quien cambio el tema antes de darle a Hagrid cualquier oportunidad

Va a ser antipgofesional que le pgegunte esto aquí señor Ppoteg, pego necesito hacegle un pag de pgeguntas que usted debega de guespodeg con todas sinseguidad- dijo Madama Maxine

Claro- contesto Harry

¿Cómo le guesulta la señoguita Delacour como pgofesoga en defensa contga las agtes oscugas?- pregunto Madame Maxine

Muy buena- se apresuro a contestar Harry

Pego no excelente- murmuro la semigiganta

¡No, digo, si es excelente- se apresuro a decir Harry –nos enseña con plan de estudios, vemos teoria y practica, incluso todos los chicos de cuarto curso ya saben usar el Patronnus sin problema, y los otros cursos tambien estan muy adelantados-

Aggadesco su intención señog Poteg, pego la señoguita Delacour es un muestga del nivel academico dela escuela que yo diguijo, pog lo que sus avances y sus fracasos en este lugar son un referente indiscutible de los egresados de Buexbatons, y aunque solo sea una mateguia la que da mi ex alumna, siento como si yo misma diega la clase- dijo Madame Maxine con pomposidad

No exageres Olimpe- comento Hagrid en tono conciliador –Si quieres buenas referencias de Fleur, preguntale al profesor Dumbeldore, pues no hay nadie mas satisfecho con su labor que ella, no hay mejor maestra contra las artes oscuras en toda Europa mejor que ella-

¿Esta usted de acuegdo señog Potteg?- pregunto Madame Máxime

Si, en absoluto- asintió Harry

Pog ciegto, ¿dónde esta, ¿no debeguia de pgesentagse en la gueunion?-

Creo que se la enviaron a una misión- dijo Harry

Bueno, bueno, mas adelante preguntaras todo lo que quieras sobre ella, hay que entrar a la reunion- dijo Hagrid al ver al profesor Dumbeldore aparecer en la sala y dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de entrar, Harry busco entre todos al profesor Snape, y sintio un gran alkivio al ver que no se encontraba ahí, pues no se sentia precisamente valiente como para intentar regresarle esos recuerdos que habia tomado prestados sin querer.

Cuando todos hubieron entrado y tomado sus lugares, Dumbeldore fue directamente al grano, paso por alto el pase de lista y los comentarios de antes del inicio de la reunion, su rostro expresaba preocupación, y su voz sonaba distinta, mas dura de lo que Harry jamas recordaba

Buenas noches a todos- dijo Dumbeldore con aire severo, pero a la vez tranquilo- hace una hora recibi directa de Japon una carta de la profesora Delacour, y me explica con detalle todo lo sucedido en las ultimas setenta y dos horas, y no son precisamente buenas noticias, aunque debo de confesra que no me sorprende, pues desde el principio sospeche lo que la señorita Delacour me comparte: Lord Voldemort gano la primera plaza de importancia sin la necesidad de actuar directamente, y me siento un poco culpable, pues los hijos mayores de Arthur y Molly, aunque actuaron de buena fe, no se dieron cuenta que eran manipulados por fuerzas ajenas a sus acciones, pues al destruir al virrey Matsuo, sin querer liberaron un mal mayor, pues se me imformo que Jorgunmander tambien estaba en las islas, y después de la muerte de Matsuo, ordeno la ejecución de todos los vampiros que no comulgaban con las ideas de Lord Voldemort, y hay que tener en cuenta que los occisos eran los posibles herederos del clan japones, que como ahora sabemos, eran los verdaderos dirigentes del ministerio de magia japones, y ahora de tener un ministro que era titere de los vampiros, ahora hay un ministro titere de Lord Voldemort, y es preocupante, pues muy pronto ese ministerio nos va a dar serios dolores de cabeza a todo el mundo, les apuesto un galeon a cada uno a que eso pasa-

La reunion era un cementerio, el silencio fue roto por los tosidos de Mundungus y la posterior reprimenda de la señora Weasley

Pero de lo malo siempre hay algo bueno, pues la señorita Delacour me informo tambien que tiene bajo su custodia a una de las unicas, si no es que es la unica, decendiente biológica del difunto Cainer, lo que podria significar que podriamos organizar un contrataque muy efectivo, pero no debemos de hacer castillos en el aire, pues no hay nada seguro, pero siento que esa chiquilla podria ser nuestra puerta para una alianza con los vampiros que se nieguen al control de Voldemort- dijo Dumbeldore –Pero tambien hay buenas noticias, ¿Madame Maxine, me haria el favor?-

Madame Maxine se levanto de su asiento, y su cabeza roso con el techo de la cocina, pero eso no le quito ni un apice de elegancia a pesar de todo

Gracuias Pgofesog Dumbeldog- sonrio la semigigante –Bueno, el pasado mes de octubge, mi colegio ogganizo una excugsion a la cogdille de Atlas, en Afgica, con el objetivo de que algunos de los alumnos vieran el santuaguio natugal de los pegasos y otras especies, y cual fue nuestga sogpgesa al descubgig a una tgibu de gigantes, bueno, no tgibu, pog que a difegencia de lo que nosotgos conocemos, ellos estaban ogganizados como un pueblo, con casas, avenidas y sembgadios, nos sogpgendio ue hubiegan desagollado una civilización, tienen elefantes como ovejas y cosas por el estilo, incluso hay una escuela en ese lugar, la curiosidad nos hizo investigag mas, y cual fue mi sogpgesa al descubgig que un muggle era el responsable de todo...

Nelson Kurry- murmuro Dumbeldore sonriendo

¿Conoces al señor Kugy?- pgegunto Madame Maxine

Si, pero hace mas de cincuenta años que no se nada de el, pero me alegro que por fin haya decidido a aventurarse a llevar a cabo su sueño, ¡qué atrevimiento, mira que civilizar a los gigantes, eso no es cualquier cosa- dijo Dumbeldore sonriente

Pego eso no es todo Albus- dijo Madame Maxine –El señog Kugy ha desagollado vinculos con todos los ministeguios de magia del continente y estos canalizan todos a todos los gigantes a ese lugag, lo ha convertido en una especie de guesegva o santuaguio paga gigantes, pego yo veo algunos pgoblemas...

¿Temes que cuando Kurry fallezca, toda su obra se vaya al traste?- pregunto Dumbeldore

¡Oui!- contesto Madame Maxine sorprendida

¿Y que propondrías?- pregunto Dumbeldore

Que la confedegacion integnacional le bginde todo el apoyo al pgoyecto del señor Kugy- dijo Madame Maxine

Por el momento, eso es poco menos que imposible, y no es que no crea que estemos capacitados para ayudarlo, pero Nelson ha llevado a cabo su labor todos estos años sin la intervención de nosotros, pues hay que estar consientes de que los gigantes odian todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros, y Nelson, como muggle, se ha ganado poco a poco su confianza y ya ven, ha logrado cosas importantes, quiza mas adelante necesitaremos ir con el, pero se de buena fuente que Nelson no es el unico que ha hecho acciones de ese tipo, pero nosotros por lo pronto no vamos a intervenir, no vamos a interrumpir abruptamente el trabajo de Nelson, lo que podriamos hacer nosotros seria tratar de implantar un proyecto similar aquí en Inglaterra- dijo Dumbeldore

Esas palabras no causaron mucha sorpresa, pero si una gran sensación de incomodidad, todos veian a Dumbeldore con desconcierto, sin embargo a este no parecia importarle en lo absoluto, pero Harry noto que un leve gesto de preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro, un gesto que trataba de ocultar a todos los demas, pero Harry la pudo notar claramete en ese instante

Bueno, necesito un reporte rapido de las acciones que han tomado para proteger a los secrearios y al ministro, y como presiento que esto nos va a llevar algo de tiempo, sugiero que alguien prepare the y traiga bizcochos- comento Dumbeldore

En la sala, frente a la chimenea, Ginny contemplaba el diario de Sirius con desconfianza y molestia, por una parte esaba tentada a abrirlo, pero a la vez tenia miedo de hacerlo

No seas Miedosa Ginevre- se decia a si misma –solo preguntaselo y ya-

Con actitud desenfadada abrio el diario, pero sintio un extraño escalofrio, y ella misma se contesto el por que de esa sensación pues habia tenido antes una muy mala experiencia con los diarios encantados, pero cerro los puños, y se mordio el labio, y con una actitud decidida, mojo la pluma en el tintero

"Por que dijiste que soy timida"

El diario tardo en reaccionar y pasaron cinco minutos en absorber la tinta, hasta ue por fin reacciono

"¿Ginny?"

"Si, soy yo, y tengo un par de preguntas que necesito que me respondas"

"No se de que me estas habalando"

"Muy bien señor Black, no te gusto para tu ahijado por que según tu me escondo detrás de una mascara de optimismo"

"Mas o menos"

"¿Cómo que mas o menos?"

"Pues que tu a mi me agradas para Harry, y tendrías mi autorizacion para salir con el, claro, si estuviera vivo"

"¿Quién esta diciendo que quiero salir con Harry?"

"No quiero comenzar una discusión, eres una buena candidata para Harry, pero seria cruel que los dos se hicieran ilusiones con Voldemort rondando por ahí, el golpe seria mas fuerte cuando mas alto cayeran de la nube"

"¿Por qué dices eso, Lo expresas como si fuera Harry fuera a morir en cualquier momento"

"¿Y que tal si eres tu quien va a morir en cualquier momento?"

"No seas ridículo Sirius, no te salgas por al tangente"

"Es que cabe la probabilidad que en el mundo en que vivimos, digo en el mundo en que viven, no es el idóneo para amar a alguien"

"Pero los papas de Harry lo hicieron"

"El caso de ellos es fue especial"

"Y no crees que no pueda pasar lo mismo con nosotros"

"¿Que ha pasado en el tiempo que he estado muerto, ¿ustedes ya son novios?"

Ginny no contesto esa pregunta

"Voy a interpretar tu silencio, pero tienes que comprender que la situación de Harry es singular y desde el principio lo aparta de los demas, el carga una responsabilidad muy pesada sobre sus hombros, por lo que a mi consideración, deberia de tomar las cosas de la vida con mas seriedad, pero temien divertirse y disfrutar"

"Me asusta que pongas las cosas como si Harry fuera a morir de un momento a otro"

"No se trata de eso, sino que nada garantiza que Harry sea el mismo en caso de que llegue a vencer a Voldemort, no se si me explico, la guerra cambia a las personas para bien y para mal, James y yo somos un claro ejemplo, yo me enorgullezco de ser un rebelde, digo era un rebelde, disculpa, la falta de costumbre, por que pensaba que la guerra y oldemort me quitaron todo por lo que valia la pena vivir, por lo que desafiaba a todo y a todos, con la esperanza de morir, pero James siempre me acompañaba con la intención de cuidarme las espaldas, y cientos de veces me salvo la vida, y siempre se lo reproche, pero yo tambien lo cuidaba, y mas desde que supimos una cosa verdaderamente horrible, y otra cosa era Lily, no podia dejar morir a James, pues cuando comenzo la guerra, el tenia la misma desfachatez para retar a la muerte, decia que vivia por la emocion y por retar al peligro, pero cuando se comprometio con Lily, su actitud cambio completamente, ya no se arriesgaba cien por ciento, ya dudaba, y no lo decia, pero se debia a Lily, temia dejarla sola, pero yo seguia mas deseoso de morir, y cada aventura era un riesgo de muerte segura, de la cual James y yo sobreviviamos milagrosamente, pero con el cambio de James, trato de hacerme cambiar, pero ninguno de sus intentos lo lograba, el recuerdo de todo lo que me habian arrebatado lo impedia, y asi fue hasta que nacio Harry, y James me hizo su padrino, pero eso no cambio mi manera de ver la vida y yo seguia retando a los mortifagos buscando la muerte, pero todo cambio cuando nos enteramos de la profecía, pues tenia que proteger a mi ahijado a toda costa, siendo el tan importante, pero sin darme cuenta, Harry me hizo cambiar mi manera de ver la vida, y en el ultimo mes de vida de Lily y James, cuando todo mundo los protegiamos, yo convivi mucho tiempo con mi ahijado, queria protegerlo de toda la maldad del mundo, queria que viviera una vida normal como la de cualquier otro chico, pero como todos, nos equivocamos, yo me equivoque y eso le causo la perdida de sus padres a mi ahijado"

"Eso es muy interesante Sirius, en verdad, pero eso no me responde ninguna de mis preguntas"

"El hecho es que a mi mas que nadie me gustaria que salieras con Harry, te conozco y se que tipo de persona eres, pero por lo mismo tengo mis reservas acerca de ti, pero lo principal es que resultaria muy cruel si los lazos que los unen se estrechan y en un futuro llegara a sucederles algo a cualquiera de los dos, ninguno de los dos podria jamas perdonárselos, bueno, mi punto es que ambos deberían de evitarse sufrimiento innecesario"

"Creo que estas equivocado Sirius, mis padres siempre me han dicho que los problemas entre mas personas los carguen, menos pesados se hacen para todos"

"Quiza tengas la razon, a lo mejor yo la tengo, pero el hecho es que no quiero verte sufrir y mucho menos ver sufrir a Harry, creeme se lo que se siente por experiencia"

"¿Por que Sirius, ¿Azkaban te hizo pensar asi?"

"No tienes ni idea de lo que sufri en vida Ginny, no tienes idea"

"Pues dimelo, digo, si me estas tratando de disuadir de acercarme a Harry, pues solo dime las razones por al que tu piensas asi, si logras convencerme, entonces buscare por otro lado"

"¿Entonces aceptas que si son novios, o por lo menos estan saliendo juntos?"

"!Que no somos novios!"

"Pero por lo visto ya por lo menos hablas delante de el"

"Para ser un recuerdo en un diario aun resultas demasiado suspicaz, pero estoy haciendo todo lo que tu me sugeriste que hiciera, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien me pidio que le diera mi apoyo a Harry"

"Bueno, pero si alguien llega a enterarse de que te entaraste por mi, juro que hare algo tan terible para vengarme"

"¿Intentas asustar a una Weasley, como se ve que no nos conoces"

"Esta bien, pero te voy a contar el por que es mejor actuar en solitario que arriesgar la vida de gente inocente"

"Suenas muy drastico"

El diario comenzo a acompañar las palabras con caricaturescos dibujos, algo burdos, pero congruentes

"Naci en el numero doce de Grimunald place, y desde que tengo uso de razon, me ha costado trabajo asimilar que los que decian ser mis padres en realidad lo fueran, pero el parecido fisico era innegable, como te imaginaras, mi madre era una persona en extremo vanidosa, y le preocupaba demasiado su figura, por lo que delegaba la alimentación de sus propios hijos a otras personas, temiendo que si ella misma nos alimentaba, su tan apreciada figura desapareciera, pero debo de agradecer al destino ese hecho, pues no me imagino heber tomado mis alimentos de esa vibora, me hubieran corrompido desde pequeño, pero en su lugar, fuiencomendado a los cuidados de una bruja muy amable y cariñosa, la señora Juliane White, que curiosamente habia sido tambien nodriza y nana de mi prima Andrómeda, y al igual que ella, se encargo de mi hasta los once años, y mi relacion con mi familia se limitaba cuando era requerido para eventos sociales junto a toda mi familia, pero algo que Andrtomeda y yo sabiamos era que la señora Juliana era mas nuestra madre que las dos brujas que nos dieron a luz, lo que nos convertia a ambos como hermanos, ella nos inculco valores muy distintos a los que se acostumbraba en la casa Black, pues la compasión y el perdon no eran bien vistos por ellos, y fue algo que entre muchas cosas.

Los dibujos del diario mostraban como Sirius visualizaba a sus padres, a su familia y a la señora Juliane, eran caricaturescos, pero elocuentes, y de alguna manera reflejaban los sentimientos que en vida, Sirius sentia por quienes lo rodeaban

"Cuando cumpli once años, al ir a Hogwarts, me imagine que la señora Juliane seria apartada de mi vida por mis padres, pero en el expreso a Hogwarts conoci a una chica que resulto ser su sobrina, y coincidentemente, comenzaba como yo en el colegio, y tambien conoci la amistad por primera vez al conocer primero al padre de Harry, un chico tan desinhibido que me deba envidia al principio, pues toda su confianza de la debia al cariño que sus padres le habian dado, pero el a pesar de la fama del apeido Black, tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerse mi amigo de inediato, pero tambien conoci la otra cara de la moneda al conocer a Snape, pues no solo odiaba su actitud, si no todo lo que el era y representaba eran el ideal de lo que mis padres querian para mi, y eso siempre me incomodo, pues como ellos mismo se encargaban de recordármelo, desde que habia aprendido a hablar, no habia hecho otra cosa que desilusionarlos, y siempre me negaron su cariño y su aceptación, yo solo necesitaba un poco de cariño, el cual la señora Juliane se encargaba de darnos, pero era diferente, pero tambien fue diferente al conocer a James, pues el siempre mje dio su amistad y su cariño incondicional, sin pedir nada a cambio, y nos hicimos inseparables desde nuestro primer dia en Hogwarts, y como a esa edad "las chicas apestan y tienen piojos", nos dedicábamos a fastidiar a todas, y considerábamos a Snape una chica mas"

"Los siguientes años, el desafortunado regreso a mis supuesto hogar paterno me casusaban fastidio y nostalgia, pues en el unico lugar en el que queria extraerá junto a mis amigos, y sin la señora Juliane, Grimunald Place era el peor lugar del mundo para vivir, pues en mi primer regreso me entere de muchas cosas acerca de mi familia, pues esencial eran malvados, corruptos, pretenciosos y vanidosos, y constantemente era ridiculizado por mi hermano y mis primas, pues ademas de no ser seleccionado Slytherin, fui el primero en la familia en ser Gryffindor en toda la historia de mi familia, pero en ese momento fue que comenzo a dejarme de importar lo que pensaran, y a pasar mas tiempo en casa de James, conviviendo con su familia, y sorprendentemente, ni sus padres ni los mios se opusioeron a nuestra amistad, pero si algo debo de decir es que los abuelos de Harry siempre tuvieron la cualidad de hacerme sentir como en casa, como si yo fuera uno mas de su familia, pero cuando comenzamos a ser amigos de Remus, mis padres pusieron un pero, pues su madre es muggle, Imaginate si se hubieran enterado que no solo era hijo de una muggle, si no tambien un liantropo, hubiera dado todoel oro de mi boveda por verles la cara en el momento que lo supieran"

"Eso me dice que te divertiste en tus años de escuela Sirius"

"Por supuesto, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, sin embargo, las complicaciones llegaron durante mi sexto curso, pues durante cinco años me habia limitado a ser la oveja negra de la familia Black, pero mi padre habia pactado mi matrimonio por conveniencia con una horrible bruja de Shilton, de la que jamas me aprendi ni su nombre, mas que nunca queria dejar de ser un Black, y luego los rumores de que fuera del colegio gente cercana a mi familia era sospechosa de actos tenebrosos, y por medio de mi querida señora Juliane llego ese camino, pues su sobrina me entere que se encontraba muy grave en San Mungo, y realmente preocupado por su salud, me acerque a Barbara, su sobrina, todos los dias para saber de ella, incluso la fiestas de navidad de ese año las pase en San Mungo al lado de la señora Juliane y Barbara, y el padre de esta, la unica familia que quedaba en el mundo de mi querida señora, y su salud mejoro muchísimo para entonces, y la fiesta de año nuevo de ese año, la pasamos en su casita a las afueras de Londres, y fue algo extraño y maravilloso, pues descubri a la hermosa Barbara, que ya no era la niña molesta que habia conocido en Hogwarts, y lo mejor es que yo le gustaba, y ella a mi"

"Pues me parece muy ilógico tu actitud Sirius, tu tambien llegaste a sentir algo por alguien"

"Si me dejas explicarte, vas a entender mi forma de pensar, pues a raiz de eso, ambos llevamos un romance secreto, sin embargo me separaba un poco de mis amigos del alma para estar al lado de Barbara el mas tiempo posible, que para ese entonces Remus y Peter ya eran tambien como mis hermanos, pero James se sentia desplazado, aunque nunca llego a saber la verdad, se vio beneficiado de mi relacion, pues Barbara era amiga cercana de Lily Evans, y todo ese sexto curso, luchamos por que los dos dejaran atrás su orgullo y se dieran cuenta de cómo eran en realidad y que sentian el uno por el otro, eso nos unio mas a Barbara y a mi, y tan enamorados nos encontrábamos, que no podiamos esperara a terminar el colegio para casarnos, yo qqueria estar con ella, y a la vez, hacer rabiar a mis padres, que para esas fechas, al enterarse por medio de mi prima Bellatrix de mis planes de matrimonio, me habian desheredado y desconocido como un miembro mas de los Black, pero nada de eso me importaba, estaba completamente feliz, y el resto de sexto curso y séptimo curso, donde ya eramos pareja oficial, viviamos felices, tratándonos de labrar un buen futuro los dos juntos, y eso creiamos hasta que aparecio Voldemort en King Cross el dia después de que nos graduamos de Hogwarts"

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación que no me va a gustar lo que me vas a contar"- escribio Ginny en el diario

"Voldemort queria a los mejores"- escribio el recuerdo de Sirius –"Voñdemort hizo un discurso acerca de la pureza de la sangre y de que necesitaba a todos los de sangre limpia para llevar a cabo su cometido, y mantenernos bajo su guia seria la unica manera de encontrar la solucion a todos los problemas del mundo mágico, hubo quienes no dudaron en aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero hubimos quienes nos negamos a escucharlo, James y yo decidimos alejarlos de ahí, pues parecia estar solo, pero nos dimos cuenta de que sus cuatro guardias lo guardaban desde las sombras, Jorgunmander, Helasdraconis, Gramagraun y Grenvirdel, y nuestro plan se vino abajo, y cuando James quizo volarle la cabeza a Voldemort, se desato una masacre terrible, veintitrés alumnos de Hogwarts y ciento diecinueve muggles murieron sin deber ni temer nada, y lo mas terrble para mi fue er a arbara al borde de la muerte, los medimagos no le daban muchas expectativas de vida, y menos en su estado, pero la señora Juliane decidio aplicar metodos drásticos, y recibio la ayuda de Andrómeda, que habia ido a recogerme a la estacion, y le salvaron la vida, pero nada seria igual, pues la señora Juliane decidio que el trauma habia sido demasiado grande como para tener que recordarlo continuamente, y muy a mi pesar, tuve que aceptar, por el bien de mi amada, alejarla de mi, no podia permitirme que le sucediera lo mismo, y creo que ella nunca me lo perdono, pero todo lo que hicimos fue por su bien, y con ayuda de Dumbeldore, boraron todos los recuerdos de nuestro pasado comun, pues cualquier recuerdo, le asociaria al trauma y su cerebro podria freirse, o esa fue la explñiacion que me dio Dumbeldore, pero para mi fue como si una parte de mi muriera, y con el mi deseo de vivir"

"¿Puedo decirte algo Sirius?"

"Si"

"¿Todo eso que tiene que ver con la navidad o con Harry?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Creo que comprendi algo acerca de lo que intentaste decirme, y tu temes que Harry sufra lo mismo que tu sufriste, o por lo menos esa fue mi primera impresión, ¿estas tratando de sobreprotegerlo?"

"¿Sobreprotegerlo, yo no haria eso jamas"

"Pues parece que lo estas haciendo o lo estas tratando de hacer, te comportas como un padre sobreprotector, asustando a su hijo para que no cometa los mismo errores que el cometio, y eso es de alguna manera muy malo, Harry debe de comportarse de acorde a su edad, tu no has estado junto a el los ultimos meses, pero yo si, y te puedo decir que Harry esta tratando de madurar muy rapido y se me hace injusto que que sea de esa manera, y tu lo obligas a hacerlo al contarle esas historias y no me imagino que pensaria si leyera lo que yo acabo de leer le cortarias poco a poco la juventud, lo convertirias en un adulto incompleto y quiza frustrado"

Ginny escribio lo ultimo muy molesta, y al terminar, dejo a unlado la pluma, el diario de Sirius "chupo" toda la tinta, y tardo un largo rato en contestar

"¿Eres la Ginny Weasley yo conoci?"

Ginny se molesto y cerro el diario, y lo guerdo en el fondo del baul de Harry y se sento recosto en la cama de Harry, pensando en su platica con Sirius, pero inconcientemente acariciaba la almohada donde Harry dormia, y no supo por que, pero los ojos se le humedecieron, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, y descubrio que hablar con un recuerdo era algo depresivo.

Dentro de la cocina, la reunion de la orden continuaba

...y el señor Delawer sigue con vida, y no se ve que quieran asesinarlo, ha sido la misión mas aburrida que hemos tenido- dijo Kinsley Shakelbot dando por terminada su intervención

Muy bien, al parecer no hay nada mas que discutir por el dia de hoy, ahora voy a lo importante...-

No Albus- intervino Moody –No nos has dicho lo que el esta haciendo en estos momentos, ¿por qué no hemos sabido nada de el todo este tiempo?-

Muy bien, tomen asiento- dijo Dumbeldore y con una floritura de su varita hizo aparecer varias hojas de pergamino impresas delante de cada miembro de la orden- En el infierno existen miles de especies y clases de demonios y otras criaturas de pura maldad, en resumen, actualmente en el mundo habitan once familias demoniacas y cuatrocientas doce especies de criatuiras diseminadas por todo el mundo, y esas son solo las que estan en conocimiento del departamento de misterios de le confederación internacional de hechiceros, pero como se sabe, al igual que los pseudo divinidades mitológicas, ninguno tiene ya un real poder sobre los magos o los muggles, pero pero los jefes de estos clanes han conspirado atravez de estos dos mil años y han sido responsables de las manipulaciones de los magos tenebrosos notables de toda la historia y sospechamos que algunos estan detrás de las, pero en la decada de los veinte, uno de ellos se infiltro a varios niveles, manipulando la escena política de los mundos muggles y el nuestro tras bambalinas y precipitaron la consolidación del social nacionalismo de los muggles alemanes, pero nosotros nos vimos afectados fuertemente afectados por la corrupción de Grindelwalden, pero al final se dio cuenta de que habia sido engañado y llevo a cabo un plan que destruiria a todos los demonios, pero el inconveniente fue que sus metodos fueron muy incovenientes, todos recordamos el holocausto, pero si no nos hubieramos puesto el objetivo de detenerlo, el mundo como lo conocemos hubiera acabado-

Dumbeldore se levanto y comenzo a caminar atravez de toda la cocina, Harry lo seguia con atención con la vista

Durante los sesenta, ceiamos que los habiamos encerrado a todos, y que los aurores habian aniquilado a los que se opusieron al cautiverio, hasta el verano pasado, nos topamos con el cadáver de un Chyvraky en Hanintown, y desde entonces hemos tenido avistamientos de mas chyvrakys casi a diario, pero nuestro reciente hallazgo en Londres es su mayor traspie en toda la historia, pero lo que temo es que Lord Voldemort esta controlando esta vez a los demonios, no se como o de que influencia disponga, pero nuestro contacto en el interiro dice que tanto Voldemort como los chyvrakys buscan el dominio mundial, si, se que suena a un muy mal cliche, pero es la verdad-

Harry volteo a ver todos a su alrededor y no parecian sorprendidos para nada

¡Por dios!- exclamo- ¿Soy el unico aquí que ha quedado estupefacto por lo que acaban de decir, es decir, ¿todos ustedes tratan de demostrarme que no son impresionables o algo asi?-

Bienvenido al mundo donde nada es lo que aparenta Potter- le dijo Ojoloco del otro lado de la mesa

¿Alguien ha visto como son estas criaturas en persona?- les pregunto Dumbeldore y solo ojoloco levanto la mano

No- dijo Tonks –Pero supe que ojoloco se deshizo de algunos durante los sesenta, y que conservn algunos en el ministerio, en el departamento de misterios-

Bueno, es mejor que conozcan al enemigo- dijo Dumbeldore y saco su varita e hizo una floritura, y en medio de la mesa, aparecio un enorme urna de cristal con una hermosa mujer morena dentro, Harry no comprendio el por que, pero Dumbeldore vei analíticamente a la mujer -El que sea debil de estomago, por favor cierre los ojos y tape sus oidos-

Harry no comprendio, pero Dumbeldore toco el cristal con su varita, y el interiro se lleno de una luz multicolor, pero el grito fue uno de los mas desgarradores que Harry hubiera escuchadi nunca, pero tenia la sensación de que ya lo habia escuchado antes, sin embargo, sintio que sus oidos se lastimaban, pero cuando la luz se disipo, la imagen era por demas horrible, repugnante y bizarra, pues dentro de la urna, la mujer habia desaparecido, y en su lugar habia una figura simiesca con la piel como escamas, pinchos en la espalada, que le nacian desde la nuyca hasta la punta de una cola que le nacia en los lumbares, garras en pies y manos, unos terribles cuernos de la frente, nada quedaba de esa hermosa mujer, pero nueamente, nadie mas que el parecia estar sorprndido, pero la criatura se movia amenazante dentro de la urna, Dumbeldore se acerco detrás de Harry

Si te parece que has visto suficiente, solo dilo- dijo el anciano director

si- balbuceo Harry

Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy, la siguiente reunion daremos mas detalles- dijo Dumbeldore y con otra floritura de su varita, desaparecio a la criatura

¿Dónde la metio?- le pregunto Tonks

En un lugar donde no puede hacer daño a nadie- dijo Dumbeldore y con una floritura mas, retiro el encantamiento sellador de la cocina.

Hubo unas cuantas platicas intrascendentes, pero Harry seguia algo impresionado, sin embargo todo paso cuando una cabellera encendida entro en la cocina y le sonrio, su presencia se debia a que la señora Weasley comenzo a servir la cena, Hary no se dio cuenta en que momento la habian hecho, si la señora Weasley estuvo atenta a lo largo de toda la reunion, Harry no hablo con nadie mas, se sentia muy raro, comio por inercia y solo asentia cuando alguien le preguntba algo o les regalaba una fugaz sonrisa, sin embargo, sentia que era una sonrisa falsa

¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Ginny llevando un plato de estofado de pollo para el y otro para ella

No muy bien- murmuro Harry

Pues se ve- bromeo Ginny –Y si te hace feliz, a mi tampoco me fue muy bien con ese recuerdo y...!Hola papa!-

¡Hola pequeña!- sonrio el señor Weasley acercando -¿Cómo te ha ido?-

Pues no muy bien, Harry me mantiene trabajando como esclava, es un horrible ogro esclavista- bromeo Ginny

Yo diria que la esclavista es otra- dijo el señor Weasley –Si es como en casa, de seguro ya pusiste al pobre de Harry a hacer tus labores, ademas, si la casa se mantiene tan limpia, no creo que sea un esclavista, mejor dicho un esclavo-

¡Ay papa!- sonrio Ginny- Por una vez dame la razon-

Los siento Harry- le dijo el señor Weasley –ya ves que las mujeres Weasley tienen su carácter, asi que te compadezco-

Ginny miro ofendida a su papa, pero Harry y el señor Weasley sonrieron –No e serio, muchas gracias por cuidar a Ginny, pero antes de que su madre te lo diga, tengo que ser yo, por favor, vigila que Ginny haga sus deberes de la escuela, por que quiza la misión en la que estamos puede terminar el dia veinticiatro, y Molly esta muy ilusionada con invitarte a que cenes con nosotros en navidad, lo que me recuerda, Ginny, mi amor, tus hermanos me preguntaron que te gustaria para navidad, que no sea lo que siempre has pedido, por que no te lo van a comprar, y Dumbeldore nos dijo que tus hermanos llegaran para la noche vieja y pasaran con nosotros las fiestas-

Eso es bueno- sonrio Ginny

Pero tu no debes de olvidarte de estudiar hija, tus T.I.M.O.S. estan a la vuelta de la esquina y son muy importantes, y tu madre y yo tenemos mucha confianza en ti- le sonrio el señor Weasley paternalmente a su hija

No te preocupes papa- le dijo Ginny regresándole el gesto a su papa

Harry presenciaba la escena con aparente indiferencia, pero por dentro sentia un poco de envidia por Ginny y por Ron, pues ellos tenian a sus padres y a sus hermanos, y el no, pero se distrajo al escuchar una conversación entre Mundungus y Hagrid acerca de unos huevos de Triton Vizcaíno que podrían criarse en el lago de Hogwarts.

Al filo de la media noche, los miembros de la orden terminaban su sobremesa y se retiraban, y al final, como de costumbre, Harry y Ginny lavaban todos los platos ante la discreta supervicion de los señores Weasley

Muy bien, Molly, Arthur, tenemos que partir- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore limpiándose las migajas de su barba

Esta bien Albus- dijo el señor Weasley

Si chicos, y cuiden al profesor Lupin, y cuiden a Nymphadora de si misma- les dijo la señora Weasley

¡Soy capaz de cuidarme completamente sola!- exclamo Tonks ofendida

Pues concuerdo con Nymphadora- sonrio débilmente Lupin

Tonks volteo a ver al profesor Lupin

¿En serio Remus?- sonrio Tonks -¿Entonces no te duele aquí (le toco las costillas), o aquí (le toco en un brazo), o aquí- dijo tocándole el estomago, y el profesor Lupin no pudo dar un alarido de dolor

Yo si soy capaz de cuidarme yo sola, pero tu Remus, todavía no estas al cien- sonrio Tonks –Asi que sera mejor que los chicos y yo te cuidemos-

El dia veintitrés de diciembre, el cuarteto de confinados a la mansión Black, se dedicaron a darle una revestida de espiritu navideño a todo el lugar, Tonks transformo un rabano en un arbol y pasaron toda la mañana decorándolo, ante las reprobatorias miradas de Kreacher, pero después del almuerzo, el profesor Lupin se disculpo y se retito a dormir a una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, mientras Ginny, Tonks y Harry daban toques finales a la decoración

¿Por qué se cansara tanto?- preguntaba Ginny mientras colgaba unas coronas de hojas de pino en la pared

Por su enfermedad- contesto de inmediato Tonks con un tono de lastima en su voz mientras colgaba ella tambien una corona de hojas de pino

Harry no hizo ningun comentario y seguia colocando listones en toda la pared, sin embargo siguió con atención la platica

No digas eso Tonks, ser un hombre lobo es una maldición, no una enfermedad- gruño Ginny molesta

No lo estoy discriminado Ginny, pero la maldición del "hommo-luppus" es equiparable a una de las peores enfermedades muggles- dijo con Tonks con pesadez –Cada vez que se acerca la luna llena, el animal dormido en su interior comienza a despertar, exigiendo obedecer a los mas bajos instintos que cada uno guarda, y estos no son precisamente ser sociable con otras personas, Remus se ve sometido a muchísima presion, y si no fuera por la pocion matalobos, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no hubiera aguantado todo este tiempo-

¿Qué no existia ya una cura?- pregunto Ginny desconcertada- Me contaron que existian varias-

Si las hay, pero son muy drásticas y primitivas- dijo Tonks

¿Pero porque?- pregunto Ginny

Por que son horribles- contesto Tonks –La primera es bañarse con la sangre de una persona sacrificada en la primera luna nueva y hacer el ritual en la primera luna llena; la segunda es acabar uno mismo con el licantropo que lo maldijo, ejecutándolo y comiéndose su corazon, siempre y cuando sea en su forma de licantropo, y existe una tercera, aprobada por el ministerio de magia, y es darles un arma de fuego mugle con una bala de plata, para que el licantropo la utilize a su juicio y consideración-

Me reservo mis comentarios, eso es muy cruel- dijo Ginny

Pero eso era antes de que inventaran la pocion matalobos, no tiene mas de diez años, hubieras visto antes a las pobres personas, se suicidaban al no poder soportar tal presion, Remus nos ha sorprendido a todos, no solo por que ha pasado el estimado de vida de un mago con la maldición, sino que tambien ha mantenido todas sus aptitudes físicas, mentales, magicas y sus miembros intactos, a excepcion de esos horribles rasguños- explico Tonks, Harry noto que su voz parecia dibujar un tono de admiración en ella hacia Lupin, pero no fue el unico en notarlo, pues Ginny dibujaba una sonrisa de picardia

A mi me parece ue conoces muy bien a mi profesor- sonrio Ginny

Pues...es que...mi amigo es...y...muchas cosas hemos vivido juntos...muchas misiones y es mi obligación, digo...deber saber de el, para tener algo de que platicar- balbuceo Tonks con torpeza

Ginny sonrio, pues no habia creido absolutamente nada de lor que Tonks habia tratado de decir, pero Harry intervino para salvar a Tonks de una situación mas vergonzosa

¿Por qué Dumbeldore no habra querido intervenir en ese asunto de los gigantes?- comento distraídamente de la misma manera como si hubiera hecho un comentario del clima

Ginny le busco la mirada, y le reprocho con el solo gesto, como si esas palabras le hubieran quitado un gran capricho, pero Harry trato de explicarle con la mirada, pidiendoloe sensatez, no supo cual fue su gesto en realidad, pero Ginny comprendio y lo dejo

Pero Tonks parecia recelosa de contestar, y Ginny no sabia si se trataba por que ella escuchaba o por que Tonks no sabia como explicarlo

Es muy complicado Harry- dijo Tonks –mejor preguntame otra cosa-

¿Es tan malo lo que dijo Dumbeldore?- pregunto Harry

Quiza, pero yo solo puedo decirte como afectaria a la orden y algunas regiones del mundo mágico, pero si quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta muy interesado en tener ingerencia en todos los ambitos con sus marionetas, yo presumo que se trata de algo a una escala mucho mayor-

¿A mayor escala como destruir el mundo?- pregunto Ginny -¿O a gran escala como ser el mago tenebroso mas poderosos de todos los tiempos?-

Ustedes no saben, ni deberían de saber, pero cuando yo era chica, tu lo derrotaste Harry, todos respiramos, por que sbiamos que planeaba algo grande y terrible, y chicos y grandes sabian que el profesor Dumbeldore era y es el unico que se interpone en la consecución de ese plan maestro, y muy pocos son lo que en verdad saben en que consiste eso, pero ha de ser muy terrible-

Los tres guardaron un incomodo silencio y terminaron de decorar las paredes del pasillo, pero al regresar a la cocina, se toparon con que dos pares de ojos los habian observado todo ese tiempo, unos pertenecían a copo de nieve, que de inmediato salto a los brazos de Ginny, y los otros pertenecían a Kreacher, que se alejaba indiscretamente del lugar, murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones e improperios.

En la tarde, Tonks salio a la calle, asi que Ginny decidio enseñarle a Harry a jugar quodpot, una divertida variante del quidditch, pues solo se juega con un balon normal de quidditch, solo que este es encantado para explotar estruendosamente en un periodo de tiempo, por lo que el objetivo es depositar la bola en un caldero con una pocion que retrasa el encantamiento

...normalmente se juega once contra once, pero solo estamos tu y yo Harry, asi que no te quejes- dijo Ginny a Harry cuando a este le esxploto por quinta vez la quodpot en la cara. Ginny resulto muy buena jugadora, muy habil, en cambio Harry resulto con algunas pequeñas heridas, pero el juego se detuvo cuando una linda chica de cabello negro aparecio en Grimunald Place, ni Harry ni Ginny lo podian creerlo, pues se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Tonks

¿Por qué Tonks?- le pregunto Ginny angustiada –Tu cabello rosa era super cool-

A mi ambien me choca Ginny, pero mañana es la cena de navidad con mis padres, e invitaron a los abuelos Tonks, y la abuela Prudence no es precisamente una seguidora de la moda, y nunca le ha gustado ver mi cabello de otro solor que no sea con el que naci- dijo Tonks un poco apenada

Harry observaba con cierta indiferencia a Tonks, pues sus quemaduras le resultaban un poco molestas, pero con el cabello largo, de color negro y con ese corte, Tonks sin duda tenia un gran parecido con Sirius

¿Cuándo te vas?- le pregunto Harry

Mañana en la mañana- respondio Tonks –Oye Ginny, no quiero sonar abusiva, pero, ¿ya estara lista la cena?-

¡La cena!- exclamo Ginny –Sabia que algo se me habia olvidado-

¿No hiciste de cenar?- le pregunto Harry con el ceño frunido

¿A que hora, estaba tan divertida venciéndote que no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso volando, pero todavía queda algo del almuerzo, si lo hago en emparedados, creo que podre hacer una cena decente- dijo Ginny

Por mi no hay problema- dijo Tonks –Me comi un bocadillo después de salir de la peluqueria-

Pues yo si tengo hambre- dijo Harry

Ginny preparo los emparedados casi por arte de magia, y todos comieron a prisa, sin embargo Harry le recordo a Ginny que tenia que terminar con sus deberes, y Harry decidio supervisarla, mientras el iba por el diario de Sirius, pues queria seguir conversando con el, asi que se palnto en el sillon frente a Ginny, y Tonks prendio la chimenea, mientras Ginny y Harry abrian sus libretas.

Harry hizo un par de preguntas algo superficiales, respecto a su padre y las aventuras que habia vivido en su epoca de estudiante, Ginny leia con cuidado su tomo del "moustroso libro de los moustros"acariciándolo del lomo para que no se pusiera violento, y se puso a los uyo, ignorando las tontas risas de Harry, mienras Tonks leia el nuevo ejemplar de corazon de bruja, Ginny le dirijia algunas miradas de reproche a Harry, pero no podia sostenerselas, pues al ver a Harry tan contento, no lo habia visto reir asi en mucho tiempo, por lo que desisitio de rreprenderlo, y se limito a sus deberes escolares.

¿Por qué tanta risa?- pregunto un somnoliento profesor Lupin

Harry y su diario/padrino- contesto Ginny sin despegar la vista de su pergamino

El profesor Lupin dio un suspiro de resignación y se sento en el sillon mas lejano de Tonks, Hrry cerro el diario y volteo a ver a Lupin sonriente, pero Lupin se topo con Tonks, y la miro extrañado

¿Nymphadora?-

Si, soy yo Remus- sonrio Tonks

¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunto Lupin

¿No te gusta?- le pregunto Tonks tristemente

No, te ves muy bien- le sonrio Ginny

¿Solo bien?- pregunto ónice deepcionado

No es tu estilo Nymphadora, pero te aseguro que tu abuela no va a ponerte peros esta vez- dijo Remus- aunque personalmente creo que te ves mejor con el cabello rosa-

Tonks se ruborizo, pero Harry de inmediato volteo a ver a Ginny, y esta le rogaba con la mirada que le permitiera hacer un comentario picaro acerca de eso, pero Harry se lo nego con la cabeza, Ginny le fruncio el entrecejo y le saco la lengua, y contrariada volvio a sus deberes

¿Entonces hoy es la noche?- pregunto Harry al profesor Lupin

Asi es, solo nos queda esperar- dijo el profesor Llupin

Entonces no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer- dijo Harry

¿No tienes deberes que hacer?- le pregunto Lupin

No lo se- contesto Harry –No he puesto mucha atención a las clases últimamente-

Y lo dices tan campanate- gruño el profesor Llupin, pero Hharry parecia encontrarlo gracioso

Sirius me dijo que harias eso- dijo Harry –me lo conto, me dijo que asi reaccionaba cuando el o mi papa no hacian la tarea-

Ese diario es una mala influencia para ti- comento un contrariado profesor Lupin

Ginny tambien sonrio y movio la cabeza para mosrar que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del profesor Lupin.

Desde la otra habitación, se escuchaban los ruidos que Kreacher provocaba al arrastrarse por el suelo, sin embargo nadie le presto atención. Harry se dirijio a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y se topo con el elfo domestico, que pareia delirar

Loa amos me llaman...hay que recibir los amos- balbuceaba el delirante Kreacher

Harry no le presto atención, y se alegro un poco al imaginarse que tal vez ese horrible elfo domestico por fin habia enloquecido completamente, asi que con toda la normaluidad entro a la cocina, se sirvio un vaso de agua y regreso con el la sala de la chimenea, pero se topo con que Kreacher ya estaba en la puerta de la calle, y abria una por una las cerraduras , Harry tiro el vaso de agua y corrio a toda velocidad a evitarlo, pues sin duda el elfo no planeaba nada bueno, pero llego muy tarde, pues cuando el ultimo cerrojo se giro, la puerta se abrio de par en par con estrepitoso estruendo, y atravez de ella aparecieron cuatro encapuchados; tres de ellos portaban horribles mascaras con un solo ojos mágico de color rojo electrico, pero la cuarta tenia un antifaz que le daba una seductora pero tenebrosa imagen, Harry sintio un agujero en el estomago al ver atravez del antifaz y toparse con esos ojos verdes

Hola Harry- sonrio Bloodmary -¿Cuanto Tiempo no te parece?


	51. La mansion de los Black

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y UNO**

**LA MANSION DE LOS BLACK**

-¡PLETHRON!- exclamo uno de los encapuchados que acompañaban a Bloodmary y dirigio el hechizo directamente hacia Harry, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido y asustado.

Volo por los aires hasta las escaleras y se golpeo dolorosamente en los escalones

Kreacher se arrastraba con jubilo

-¡Amos, los nuevos amos!- exclamaba Kreacher al borde del extasis- ¡Kreacher sabria que vendrian, Kreacher siempre lo supo!-

Uno de los encapuchados se detuvo frente a Kreacher y lo cargo como si fuera un bebe

-Buen trabajo bestia inmunda- le dijo con una aguda y horrible voz y luego lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo azoto en el piso

Harry se levanto y saco su varita, dando gracias al cielo que no se hubiera roto, y apunto instintivamente hacia el mortifago que lo habia atacado, pero Bloodmary se percata y le lanza un hechizo que apenas y murmura, Harrry lo esquiva, pero siente una ráfaga de aire frio que pasa muy cerca de su cabeza, pero de pronto siente humedad en su cara, y al palparla, descubre que es sangre, la deseperacion comienza a invadirlo, y los encapuchados lo rodean peligrosamente, de las puntas de sus varitas salen chispas de todos los colores, pero se escucha el sonido de la puerta del salón de la chimenea, y una menuda figura pelirroja, con ungato blanco en sus brazos aparece, el gato de inmediato se crizpa y le encaja sus uñas a Ginny para que la suelte, Ginny parecia no haberse dado cuenta de la situación, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos ante la escena, los mortifagos giraron sus ojos magicos en su dieccion, Harry comenzo a sentirse mareado, pero noto que una desagradable sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Bloodmary

-¿Harry?- balbuceo Ginny- el profesor Lupin me envio a ver por que tardabas tanto-

Bloodmary susurro algo y dirigio su dedo indice hacia Ginny, un hechizo salio a toda velocidad , pero Harry reacciono tambien y lanzo otro hechizo que desvio el de Bloodmary

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo lograndole quitar una varita a un mortifago, llamando la atención de los otros -¡Trae a Tonks!- exclamo sin dejar de ver a los mortifagos, el lente derecho de sus gafas estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, pero con el otro veia que Ginny no se movia-¡Traela ya!- le grito Harry para sacara a Ginny de su estado de shock y rapidamente se deslizo hacia la otra habitación, los mortifagos habian estado a punto de llenarla de hechizos, pero Bloodmary se los impidio con un discreto gesto.

Los mortifagos lo observaban, analiticos, Harry solo esperaba que uno hiciera un movimiento, pero un encapuchado se bajo la capucha, su pelo era negro, a Harry le recordaba vagamente a alguien

-Deja que seamos mi hermana y yo quienes lo vensamos-dijo el encapuchado con su tenebrosa voz

-Esta bien Bloodclaw, pero no le maltrates. . . . mucho- dijo Bloodmary

Ambos mortifagos se quitaron las capas y dejaron al descubierto su ropa, que por cierto era muy fina y elegante, ambos vestian un traje sastre negro de pies a cabeza, eran una chica y un varon, ambos le hicieron una reverencia a Harry, pero este se puso en guardia, se uvo que quitar los lentes

-¡Theromyzon!- exclamo la chica y el hechizo tuvo un resultado devastador, pues a su paso iba cuarteando las losetas del piso

-¡Protego!- exclamo Harry y paro todo el hechizo, sin embargo resulto tal su magnitud que su brazo izquierdo comenzo a tronar, Hary sentia como si este quisiera separarse a la fuerza de su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, pero se dijo a si mismo que tenia que seguir luchamdo

-¡Mistra!- exclamo Bloodfang y el hechizo de Harry se desvanecio

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo Harry, pero no paso nada, la mortifago se movio a una increíble velocidad

-¿Crees que siempre vas a solucionar todo con un hechizo de desarme?- comento burlonamente Bloodmary

Harry no hizo caso y seguia con la mirada a los dos mortifagos, no podia perderlo de vista, pero no comprendia por que el otro encapuchado seguia al lado de Bloodmary, y por que esta no se movia

-¡Arrhow!- rugio el mortifago, y de la punta de su varita saliron una docena de peligrosas flechas que se proyectaban todas hacia Harry, afortunamdamente solo un par dieron en el blanco; una en su muñeca izquierda y otra en el hombro del mismo brazo

-Misericloria!- exclamo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta del salón con estrepito, el ataque sorpresa iba dirigido a Bloodmary, pero el caballero de Walpurgis restante reacciono y se interpuso entre la mortifaga y el hechizo, y a pesar de querer repelerlo, el hechizo era demasiado poderoso, por lo que quedo asi mismo fuera de combate en ese instante

-Sigue sorprendiéndome señor Lupin- le dijo Bloodmary sugerentemente –Pero miate nada mas, estas hecho una piltrafa de mago-

-A mi tampoco me da mucho gusto saber que u amo te libero de tu prision- dijo Lupin –pero ya ves como dice "hierba mala nunca muere"-

Tonks aparecio justo detrás de el, llevaba el cabello anudado con una cola de caballo, pero su mirada era distinta

-¡Princesita aquí!- exclamo moviendose frente a Bloodfang- yo soy tu rival-

La mortifaga dio una especie de sonrisa burlona y clavo su ojo magico en Tonks, y la conjuncion de la obscuridad les daban a los mortifagos aspectos muy siniestros, pero Lupin y Tonks tambien imponian cierto respeto, simplemente se mostraban imponenentes, pero los dos solo tenian las varitas apuntando, estaban esperando que el enemigo hiciera el primer movimiento

Bloodmary fue la primera en atacar, pero haciendo trampa, pues de alguna extraña manera ella no necesitaba pronunciar el conjuro para aplicarlo y tampoco de varita, por lo que solo moviendo su dedo hizo levitar una estatua que arranco de su nicho, y se la arrojo al profesor Lupin, este no vio venir el golpe, de hecho nadie lo vio venir, y cayo noqueado, con un hilillo de sangre en medio del rostro

-¡Remus1- exclamo Tonks, pero apùnto con su varita a la mortifaga-¡Conica!-

Una esfera salio de la varita de Tonks, que parecia estar hecha de luz, y se la arrojo a la mortifaga, y esta se dispuso a detyenerla, pero Tonks hizo otra floritura y la esfera se convirtió en una red, aprisionando a la mortifaga

-¡Llevate a Remus, salgan de aquí y vayanse lejos!- exclamo Tonks

-¡No- dijo Harry tajantemente

-No es tiempo para jueguitos Harry, ¡LARGATE!- dijo Tonks

Harry se guardo su respuesta y tomo al profesor Lupìn y lo jalo hacia la otra habitación, Tonks cruzaba hechizos con el otro mortifago mientras la otra intentaba deshacerse de la red

Harry vio como un gato blanco se movia sigilosamente entre la batalla, pasando desapercibido, pero entro jalando al profesor Lupin, y encontro a Ginny hecha ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, Harry dejo al profesor Lupin en el sillon y fue a donde Ginny

-Creo que tu gato se escapo- dijo tratando de bromear, pero Ginny lo volteo a ver y estaba llorando, Harry se sorprendio negativamente, pues esa no era la Ginny que el conocia, estaba tan temerosa que no respondio a la broma, y en sus ojos Harry pudo ver un miedo que nunca habia visto antes en ella

-Ginny, serenate, necesito que cuides al profesor Lupin- el dijo como si no pasara nada –Yo voy a ir por tu gato y por Tonks-

Ginny balbuceo algo, pero Harry no lograba entender por que estaba actuando de esa manera, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de nada mas, pues del otro lado de la puerta se escucho como un violento ruido como si alguien hubiera asotado algo con extrema violencia, y Harry la abrio y solto un grito al ver a Tonks con la cara y casi todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes, la habian derrotado, y Harry se sintio mal por haberla dejado sola

-Maldita sea Albia, si vas a ayudar, hazlo ya- murmruo mientras jalaba a Tonks hacia adentro y luego volteo a ver a Ginny –Bueno, ahora solo queda el gato-

Y sin decir nada mas, cerro la puerta, pero al salir se llevo una sorpresa, Albia estaba siendo apabullada, lo unico que podia hacer era defenderse de los dos walpurigis que la atacaban, mientras Bloodmary solo vigilaba todo con aparente deleite, pero como si supiera qe Harry estaba ahí, volteo hacia donde el y sus miradas se encontraron

Albia continuaba soportando los embates de los morifagos, que eran hechizos de alto octanaje, de vez en cuando Albia les regresaba algunos hechizos de la misma devastadora magnitud, Albia sangraba de una fosa nasal, pero no era nada comparado con la imagen de los mortifagos, ambos tenian las mascaras rotas, y sus elgantes vestidos habia sido reducidos a jirones de ropa, pero entonces aprovecho el ultimo hechizo que le enviaban y se lo reboto a Bloodfang, la cual quedo desconcertada, Albia se aparecio frente de ella y con un poderoso puntapié en la mandibula, la dejo fuera de combate, el otro mortifago la veia con odio, pero Harry noto que su varita habia sido rota

-Ferula- dijo Albia con toda naturalidad y por arte de magia, una venda aparecio en la cabeza de Harry, y de inmediato volteo a ver a Bloodmary-¡¿Cómo demonios lograron entrar!-

Bloodmary sonrio con altaneria y poso por un instante sus ojos en el unico Walpurgis que seguia en pie

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir, ¡que idiota!- dijo insultante

Albia apunto con su varita y la miro con odio, Harry imito a la chica pero el le apuntaba a Bloodclaw

-Yo solo vengo a conquistar un santuario decente para el señor tenebroso, pero personalmente vengo a ver a Harry- sonrio la mortifaga –Por ultima vez, Jorgunmander te quiere de su lado, unete a nosotros , no quiero ser yo tu asesina-

-No me convences- dijo Harry mirandola con intenso odio

-Yo no quiero reclamar tu sangre, después de todo, tu madre y yo, oh Harry si lo supieras, eres como mi hijo, pero tu me obligaste-

-¡No la escuches Harry!- ordeno Albia

-¡Ranfiger!- exclamo Harry y el hechizo dio en el mortifago dejandolo fuera de combate

-El odio sazona buenos hechizos, ¿verdad?- sonrio Bloodmary

-¡Callate la boca asquerosa imitación de mago!- exclamo Harry

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera!- exlamo Blooodmary con teatral drama -¿estas consiente que si me rechazas, rechazas el legado de tu madre?

-No digas estupideces- exclamo Harry –Mi madre jamas tendria nada que ver contigo-

-¿Son tus palabras definitivas?- pregunto Bloodmary

-No dejes que te saque de tus casilla Harry- le susurro Albia- si te desespera, ella ganara-

Harry dio un largo respiro y se relajo, y alejo toda la furia de su mente

-Tengo que saber- murmuro Harry debilemente

-No seas estupido Harry- le murmuro Albia

Bloodmary sonreia, pues sabia que habia logrado sembrar una gran confucion en Harry, eso podia verse en su rostro

-Vamos a atacarla al mismo tiempo- propuso Harry

-Ocupa el hechizo que te enseño Bella Dona- dijo Albia

-a la de tres, 1, 2 y..-

-¡Midage!- exclamo Albia, pero Harry salio corriendo hacia Bloodmary, esta no pudo hacer dos cosas a la ves, pues Harry se arrojo dentro de su capa, mientras se preparaba a protegerse del hechizo.

Dentro Harry descubrio un vacio no se podia ver nada, pero se sentía como si hubiera hojas y ramas a su alrededor

-¡Legeremens!- exclamo Harry con todas sus fuerzas

Todo fue en fraccion de segundos, pero la distracción provoco que Bloodmary recibiera el hechizo, pero fue raro, pues estaba dentro de Bloodmary, no sabia por que habia hecho eso, pero ahora un remolino de sensaciones lo bombardeaban, dentro de Bloodmary escucho un grito desgarrador, el hechizo no se habia aplicado como se suponia, y era muy extraño lo que experimentaba, pues su mente no percibia ninguna imagen, solo sentimientos que prácticamente lo golpeaban de la forma mas brutal, sentia lo que era un odio profundo lo mismo que un angustia interminable: miedo, agresión, dolor, ira, deseperanza, soledad, desconsuelo, Harry sentia como cada una de esas le recorrian el cuerpo, y su mente solo pudo pensar en un remedio

-¡Experto Patronus!- exclamo, pero esta vez el ciervo no aparecio, de hecho no hubo ningun efecto espectacular, sin embargo una sutil linea plateada cubria a Harry completamente como una segunda piel, y sus pensamientos se trabnquilizaban y las sensaciones habian desaparecido, y entre todo, con la luz que el emitia alcanzo a ver a lo lejos la silueta de una pequeña niña, quizo ir ahí, pero se vio estrpitosamente expulsado de ahí por Bloodmary.

Esta se encontraba furiosa, y Harry sintio miedo de tenerla cerca, no por ella, sino por lo que habia en su interior, Albia lo observaba atentamente con preocupación

-¡Ahora si se van a morir!- exclamo la mortifaga hecha una furia -¡Cruccio!

Harry y Albia intentaron esquivarlo, pero Albia se topo con que Kreacher la sujetaba fuertemente de los pies, y sorprendentemente le resultaba imposible quitarselo, el hechizo venia directamente hacia ella, y la unica solucion fue convertirse de nuevo en gato, pero ni asi se pudo librar, y junto a Kreacher, recibio el hechizo completamente, por lo que dio un desgarrador maullido, que rivalizo con el de Kreacher, Harry trato de mantenerse tranquilo, Bloodmary se deslizaba hacia el amenazante, Harry no dudo en apuntarle inmediatamente, y su emnte trabajaba a mil por hora, el tenia la certeza que esa criatura tenia una debilidad, no podia ser perfecta, pero entonces vino una idea le llego a la cabeza

-¡tierra, ramas…………lodo!- exclamo -¡Aqua!-

Un chorro de agua caliente salio de su varita, Bloodmary inetnto protegerse, pero no tenia idea de cómo, o por lo menos eso le paso en ese momento, pero se vio empapada por el vital liquido, e intento moverse, pero su rostro, su extremidades comenzaron a deformarse y desprenderse, como si se derritiera, y en un instante, la capa se vacio, convirtiéndose en una masa de lodo, pero Harry no dejo de apuntar hasta que no hubo mas movimiento de la masa de lodo debajo de la capa, y siguió echando agua, esparciendo por todos lados el lodo, y una vez seguro, tomo a copo de nieve y corrio al cuarto donde estaban Ginny y los demás, Ginny trataba de atenderlo, pero sabia que hacer.

-Intente pedir ayuda por la chimenea Harry, pero esta no esta conectada a ningun lugar que yo conosca- dijo Ginny deseperada, ¿Por qué, apenas unos días atrás estuve charlando con mis amigas-

-Se me olvido decirtelo, Dumbeldore corto la comunicación con el exterior- dijo Harry –Tenia sospechas de que alguien espiaba las comunicaciones de este lugar-

¡Entonces fue mi culpa!- se recrimino Ginny -¡Yo los guie aquí!

-Pues no lo creo, pero este no es el momento para eso, hay que salir de aquí- dijo Harry –Un traslador, no, no se hacerlo, ya se, Ginny, trata de reanimar al profesor Lupin, usa su varita magica, ¿si te sabes el hechizo?-

-Si, ¿tu que vas a hacer?-

-Atrincherarnos aquí- dijo Harry

-¿No seria mejor salir a la calle?-

-no, a lo mejor hay mortifagos esperando afuera-

Y con su varita llevo todos los muebles de la habitación a la puerta, amontonando uno tras de otro

Ginny tomo la varita del profesor Lupin y se la apunto a su ex profesor

-¡Enervattie!- susurro

Pero nada sucedió

-¡Eniervatte!- exclamo

El parpado del profesor Lupin se tambaleo ligeramente

-Es enervatte- dijo Harry

-Si es cierto, ¡Enervatte!-

Y el profesor Lupin abrio los ojos pero esdtaba enojado y asustado

-¡Que sucedió, ¿harry que te paso?- pregunto y luego volteo a ver a Tonks -¿y que le paso a Nymphadora?

-Creo que no hay tiempo profesor- dijo Ginny

-Si, no hay tiempo, hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Harry poniendo el ultimo sillon

-Solo hay un lugar en el que podemos estar a salvo de ella- comento Lupin en voz alta –no dudo que van a intentar seguirnos, esto me da mala espina-

Del otro lado del muro, comenzaron a escucharse estrepitosos ruidos, como si desgarraran las paredes, el profesor Lupin hizo aparecer una bolsita de polvos flu

-Tu primero Ginny- le dijo –solo tienes que decir roma-

Ten Ginny, tu gato, creo que comienzo a encontrarle utilidad, me salvo la vida- dijo Harry depositando a copo de nieve- pero creo que salio herido-

Ginny entro en la chimenea y desaparecio en un destelo verde

-Usted primero profesor, es el unico que aguanta a Tonks- dijo Harry

Lupin no reprocho nada, Harry entro al fuego en cuanto Tonks y el desaparecieron.

Cuando Harry termino s viaje atravez de la red, salio por la chimenea de lo que era una biblioteca, el profesro Lupi parecia solo esperar su llegada

-¡Bomborda!- exclamo y la chimenea volo en mil pedazos –De esta manera no nos seguiran-

Harry volteo la vista hacia arriba y no podia creer del tamaño de la biblioteca, casi como el de Hogwarts, podian verse libros hasta donde se perdia la vista y los libreros llegaban hasta el echo, Harry se fijaba en cada detalle, pero comenzo a sentirse amreado, después de todo, habia hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y sus pie ya no lo quisieron soportar mas, y se desplomo

-¡Harry!- exclamo Ginny

Desde el piso, Harry noto un par de zapatos del otro lado del librero que el tenia enfrente

-¿Quien esta ahí?- se escucho una dulce voz algo temerosa

-Soy yo pequeña-

-¿Padrino?-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Harry queria levantarse, su corazon dio un vuelco, y volteo a ver a Lupin, esperando su respuesta

-Si preciosas, soy yo, y he traido a quien te prometi- dijo Lupin

Los pasoso se apresuraron a rodear el librero ypara llegar frente a la destruida chimenea, Harry sentia que su coazon palpitaba de emocion, queria levantarse, queria tener sus anteojos para poder ver bien, lo intento, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas e inevitablemente se desvaneció

-¡Harry!- excalmo la dueña de la hermosa voz con jubilo

-Si Mary, pero parece que no esta en condiciones de verte ahora mismo- dijo el profesor Lupin un poco aprensivo –Espero que no te importe-

-No señor, de ninguna manera-

-Que no me digas señor, solo dime Remus- le sonrio lupin a la chica

-¡Tonks y Harry necesitan atención medica!- dijo Ginny irritada

-Cierto, ¿Quién esta en la casa?-

-La abuela, Eneida y el señor Lupin salieron en la mañana- dijo la chica

-¿Podrias traerla?-

-De inmediato- dijo la chica y el sonido de sus pasos se alejaro hasta desaparecer

El profesor Lupin volteo a ver a Ginny

-¿Te encuentras bien Ginny?- pregunto ewl profesor Lupin

-No, creo que no estoy bien- dijo Ginny –Me sentí una inuil, no fui de ayuda, y enima me llene de miedo, desde que vi a la del antifaz, me invadio el panico-

-Bloodmary tiene esa cualidad, digamos que ella es simplemente peor que un dementor- dijo el profesor Lupin, bueno, creo que aquí estaremos a salvo, pocas gentes conocen este lugar-

-Lo mismo deciamos de Grimunald Place- resongo Ginny con malas pulgas

-Tienes toda la razon Ginny, hay que enviar un mensaje de inmediato- dijo el profesor Lupin –No te vayas a mover de aquí, y sobre odo, no toques nada, hace años que no enro aquí, no se que hechizos haya puesto mi padre y mi hermana a esto-

-¿Profesor Lupin?- dijo Ginny

-Si-

-¿Cómo pudieron entrar?-

-No engo la mas minima idea, pero tengo una teoria, pero no es muy probable, pero creo que la dfamilia de mi amigo Sirius tiene que ver en todo esto.


	52. Las dos niñas

CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y DOS LAS DOS NIÑAS 

Entre Las ruinas de la mansión Black, en lo que apenas unos minutos atrás habia sido un campo de batalla, la mortifaga conocida como Bloodmary retomaba su forma con lentitud y agonia

¡Malditos!- exclamaba furiosa -¡Maldito sea Harry Potter!

Con inusitada furia recorría todo el lugar, y con sus hechizos curaba a los otros mortifagos y los hacia recuperar el sentido

¡Malditos magos insignificantes debiles e insignificantes!- les gritaba mientras los mortifagos se levantaban adoloridos y mortificados por la derrota

¡¿Me pueden decir que diablos estan esperando!- gruño Bloodmary

¡No nos alces la voz!- exclamo Bloodrice

¡Si, tu no nos das ordenes maldita marioneta!- exclamo Bloodfang

Pues mientras Jorgunmander este de gira, yo soy la jefa estupidos, asi que mis deseos son sus ordenes y a lo que venimos desgraciados- dijo Bloodmary

Kreacher lo sabe- gimio el elfo domestico –Kreacher quiere ser util a los hijos del señor Regulus-

Bloodmary sonrio al encontrar afortunada por la aparicion de la criatura, y con su peculiar forma de desplazarse, se acerco a al elfo domestico

Linda criatura, dime todo lo que sepas- le pregunto con sensualidad provocativa, pero Bloodclaw y Bloodfang se acercaron tambien, interesados discretamente por las palabras de Krecher

Kreacher hizo todo lo que la señorita Narcisa le ordeno hacer, vigilo cada movimiento de los traidores, y se que el señor tenebroso estara complacido con esto...-

¡al grano bestia estupida!- exclamo Bloodfang golpeando a Kreacher con un doloroso puntapié

Lo siento ama, disculpe al viejo Kreacher, pero Kreacher ha visto y ha escuchado muchas cosas, y se que el niño que vivio tiene algo importnate en su vida, mas importante que el traidor señor Sirius...-

¡No te preguntamos eso pedazo de mierda!- exclamo Bloodclaw propinándole un doloroso coscorrón que le abrio la cabeza a Kreacher

Niño tonto, ¿podrias dejar que el elfo termine de decir todo lo que tenga que decir antes de matarlo a golpes?- dijo Bloodmary con cortez reproche- es mejor que tu y tu hermana vayan a revisar su propiedad para investigar si hay algo bueo en este lugar-

Los mortifagos la obedecieron sin protestar, mientras mientras ella escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras del elfo domestico, y revisaban con sus varitas cada una de las habitaciones, pero Bloodrice se topo con el baul de Ginny con todas sus pertenencias dentro, mientras Bloodclaw y Bloodrice lograron quitar los estorbosdel otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la chimenea, y al revisarla, encontraron tirada bajo un sillon un cuadernillo con tapas de cuero negro, ambos se dirigieron una mirada significativa, y la chica parecia estar a punto de decir algo, cuando unos alaridos de dolor los obligaron a asomarse a la sala contigua

¡Kreacher ha servido bien!- gemia el elfo domestico

Eso es discutible, bestia despreciable- dijo Bloodmary -¿De que me sirve saber que Harry Potter este enamorado si no sabemos de quien?-

Bloodmary lo hizo levitar y el elfo comenzaba a hincharse como si fuera un globo, y sus ojos amenzaban con salirse de sus cavidades

¡Detente!- intervino Bloodfang –Esa criatura es propiedad de mi hermana y mia, y si lo sacrificas, deberas de pagarnos su precuio o conseguirnos uno igual, y no tengo que recordarte que es del mejor pedegree que existe en el mundo mágico-

Bloodmary chasqueo la boca y dejo caer dolorosamente a Kreacher al piso de cabeza, el elfo estaba bañado en su propia sangre, y dejaba rastro mientras se arrastraba a sus salvadores

Gracias, gracias, los amos son buenos con el viejo Kreacher, son tan buenos y generosos como el gran amo Regulus- gimio el elfo domestico casi besando los zapatos de los mortifagos

Si, somos descendientes de la familia Black- comento Bloodfang

Pero Merlín nos libre de ser hijos de un cobarde como lo fue Regulus Black- dijo Bloodcalw con desprecio

Si, nuestro padre debio de haberte dado la prenda hace mucho tiempo- dijo Bloodfang quitadose un guante y fintando a Kreacher, que estaba lleno de panico

Pero no creas que lo vamos a hacer...aun, mientras conseguimos un elfo domestico mas confiable, tu nos serviras- sonrio Bloodclaw

Asi que ahora tienes tus ordenes maldita bestuia, quiero este lugar impecable antes del amanecer, y no se como lo haras, pues ademas, los desayunos tienen que estar servidos a las siete en punto, asi que apresurate, por que quiero que el señor tenebroso tenga una buena impresion de la mansión Black cuando nos visite-

En la biblioteca de la residencia Lupin, las puertas se abrieron y tres mujeres entran a toda prisa, la primera es la mas grande de todas en cuanto a edad, pues sus cabellos canos ya delataban su madurez, sin embargo poseia una benigna mirada a pesar de su severa expresión, la segunda parecia estar por los treinta y tantos, su cabello largo y castaño era hermoso y su rostro era jovial y sus movimientos energéticos y seguros, y la tercera era muy joven, solo un poco mas grande que Ginny o Harry por uno o dos años, su cabello era rubio cobrizo, largo y lacio, sus ojos azules profundos y se movia con gracia, y a pesar de la preocupacion que dibujaba en su rostro, Ginny noto que era simplemente hermosa, pero a pesar de eso, era la mas preocupada y nerviosa, pero la mujer mas grande alzo la vista y vio al profesor Lupin

¡Remus, hijo, estas sangrando!- exclamo la mujer

No es nada mama, solo es un rasguño, ya es como es de escandaloza la cabeza- dijo el profesor Lupin serenamente-y donde esta mi educación, les presento a Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de TED Y Andrómeda tonks, ya conocen a Harry Potter y esta muchachita de aquí es Ginny Weasley, la hija mas pequeña de Arthur y Molly Weasley-

No es tiempo para tonterías Remus-

Si Hermanita, a mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte bien y completa- gruño Lupin

Bueno, primero lo primero, Remus, Eneida, suban al cuarto de visitas a los heridos, y segundo, disculpa mi educación querida, soy Karenina Lupin, la madre de Remus, es un gusto conocerte- dijo con educcaion la señora Lupin

¡Mama!- exclamo Eneida –No es tiempo para es momento para eso, hay una chica y un chico heridos en el piso de la biblioteca y si papa los ve ensuciando su piso, nos va a desollar a todos- dijo Eneida

¡Eneida, ¿dónde estan tus modales?- exclamo la señora Lupin impositiva y luego volteo a ver a Mary –Querida, no te preocupes, tu hermano no esta grave, solo esta exhausto, necesita descansar-

Ginny abrio los ojos como platos, sorprendida por lo que habia escuchado, y volteo a ver a Mary, para buscarle algun parentesco fisico entre ellos, pero era imposble, no lo habia

Hijo, dime que sucedió, para inentar que le voy a decir a tu padre- dijo la señora Lupin

Arriba mama, Nymphadora es la que necesita mas de tus talentos- dijo Remus -Eneida necesitamos tu ayuda chica-

¡Mobilo Corpus! Conjuraron Remus y Eneida con Harry y Tonks respectivamente.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Ginny noto que la habitación era magica al cien por ciento, pues la residencia Lupin era una casa de clase media, austera, pero reconfortante, peroa Ginny le parecio extraño que a pesar de tratarse de una casa de magos, hubiera un televisor, un telefono, un ordenador, bombillas de luz electrica, iguales a las que habia estudiado en su clase de estudios muggles. Sin embargo, tuvo que quedrse fuera de la habitaion donde habian metido a Harry y a Tonks para curarlos, pero la platica del interior llego a sus oidos, y la mas dañada fue Tonks, pues los huesos de su pierna quedaron hechos pure, por lo que tendría que descansar seis dias en completa inactividad, sin embargo de Harry no hablaron nada, y el profesor Lupin salio de la aviación para hablar con ella

No tienes nada de que preocuparte Ginny, ya envie un mensaje al profesor Dumbeldore para explicarle todo lo sucedido y que le avise tambien a tus padres- dijo Remus –y disculpa a mi hermana, a veces puede llegar a ser muy molesta, por lo que debes de procurar no cruzarte en su camino mientras este aquí-

Profesor, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?- dijo Ginny preocupada

Pues yo me temia que algo asi pudiera pasar desde hace mucho tiempo- murmuro Remus –Sirius me comento que alguna vez que la mansión no puede ser ocultada a los miembros de la familia Black, que su abuelo o su bisabuelo pusieron un encantamiento para no se que-

¿Entonces entre los mortifagos habia miembros de la familia Black?- pregunto Ginny asustada

Pues todavía hay algunos Black por ahí, Bellatrix o Narcisa Malfoy son un par de ellas, pero nada nos garantiza que no sean mas, Regulus tenia muy en claro el concepto de "casa chica", pero Sirius tampoco...bueno, Sirius- Remus suspiro con tristeza –Yo ya tengo un par de sospechosos Ginny, pero tu no te preocupes, Mary, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?-

Ginny vio salir a la chica de una habitación al fondo del corredor, y era simplemente angelical

¿Si padrino?- pregunto Mary con su tiena voz

¿Podrias llevar a Ginny a la habitación de huéspedes?- le dijo Remus con dulzura a la chica de una manera como si esta fuera su propia hija

Como ordenes- sonrio Mary, pero Remus se dio cuenta de algo

Deja de preocuparte hija, toma esto como una afortunada coincidencia, hay que buscar lo bueno en lo malo, solo piensa que su reencuentro se adelanto seis meses- sonrio aprensivamente el rofesor Lupin –Y si Ginny esta de acuerdo, quisiera que le prestaras un poco de ropa limpia-

Sigueme por favor- le sonrio Mary

Ginny asintió por reflejo, pues estaba perpleja por lo que habia sucedido, y siguió a Mary por el pasillo, y no pudo notar que la casa era mas muggle que magica, los retratos nose movían o no habia un fantasma que habitara en el atico, Mary abrio la puerta de una habitación muy sobria, con una cama con sabana blancas y un color neutro en las paredes, ambas pasaron

Disculpa mis modales- sonrio Mary –No nos habiamos presntado, o por lo menos yo no me habia presentado, soy Marian Elizabeth Potter, pero todos me dicen Mary, ¿y tu?-

Ginny salio de su perplejidad

Disculpa, soy Ginevre Molly Weasley- dijo esta un poco distraida, lo que parecio molestar un poco a Mary

Deja de preocuparte, todo va a tener solucion, ya estan fuera de peligro, lo que me recuerda- dijo y salio de la habitaion y entrar casi de inmediato con copo de niee entre sus brazos- ella tambien esta exhausta, solo necesita descansar-

Gracias- dijo Ginny un poco apenada

No hay de que- sonrio Mary

Disculpa por lo que voy a preguntarte, voy a sonar atrevida, pero, ¿cómo puedes ser tu la hermana de Harry?- le pregunto Ginny

No se si pueda decírtelo- murmuro Mary –sin embargo creo que ya has escuchado bastante, asi que no creo que un poco mas le haga daño a nadie, pues si soy la hermana de Harry, pero no en el sentido estricto de la palabra- se apresuro a aclarar Mary ante la mirada de incredulidad de Ginny

Pues me alegro por Harry- dijo Ginny

¿y tu eres la novia de mi hermano?- pregunto Mary

yo no...lo se- murmuro Ginny apenada y confundida

¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?- pregunto Mary sonriente –Lo dije por que puedo vere que tu y mi hermano tienen una conexión a muchos niveles-

¿Qué dices?-

Si...-

Pero Mary guardo silencio, pues el timbre de la calle sono, y se escucho muchísimo movimiento en toda la casa, y tras un par de minutos, la señora Lupin asomo la cabeza

Disculpa Ginny, pero mi esposo quiere intercambiar unas palabras contigo, y tu Mary no vayas a salir, al parecer no viene de muy buen humor-

Si señora-

Ginny salio de la habitación y bajo a la sala de estar, donde el profesor Lupin discutia con un hombre que sin duda por el parecido fisico y la edad no era otro que su padre, sin embargo este poseia una complexión bastante mas saludable que la de su hijo, pero su mirada era severa, analítica y un poco pretensiosa, Ginny sintio que le recordaba un poco a la profesora McGonogall y al profesor Snape, sin embargo el sñor Lupin todavía no advertia su presencia

Pues alguien va a tener que pagar por la chimenea, no me interesa el motivo, yo estaba en el ministerio

y uso la red flu y resulta que mi chimenea ha sido destruida, eso no me causo ninguna gracia- decia el señor Lupin –Bueno que preparen esa pocion para evitar el sueño-

Es café papa- dijo Enedia entrando a la habitación

¿Qué sucedió en el ministerio padre?- pregunto Remus

Casi nada hijo, solo que asesinaron a Cornelius Fudge- dijo el señor Lupin –Y tambien compraron una hermosa escultura para la fuente-

¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Remus

Si, es una estatua hermosa, es una escultira de la reina Maeb- dijo el señor Lupin

No, lo del ministro- dijo Remus

Pues es secreto de estado, no quieren que nadie se entere, pero es inevitable, todos los trabajadores del ministerio estan enterados- dijo el Señor Lupin –Si embargo necesito estar atento a las noticas, por que escuche que se barajaban muchos nombres para asumir interinemante el cargo de ministro de magia, y Albus Dumbeldore es el nombre que se escucha mas fuertemente, pero bueo, mientras esperamos noticias, tengo un par de cosas que hablar contigo hijo, me imagino que ti visita es la causa por la cual la chimenea que me heredaron mis abuelos esta ahora destruida-

Asi es señor- dijo Remus –y no solo eso, tuve que traer conmigo unos amigos, por que me temo que fuimos atacados por mortifagos, y ella estaa entre ellos-

Eso es una mala señal- comento el señor Lupin, pero al voltear se topo con Ginny, y lo primero que hizo fue analizarla de pies a cabeza, y le sonrio fríamente –Pelirroja, sin duda una Weasley, dime, tu padre es Arthur o Uther-

Arthur- dijo Ginny

Pues dejame informarte que tu padre se salvo por un pelo de rana calva de una muete cruel dolorosa, humillante y chusca, me imagino que a partir de ahora- sonrio burlon el señor Lupin –Pero no te arruino la sorpresa, mejor leelo en el profeta-

Padre, necesitamos un medio de comunicación segura, necesito eniar a Ginny con sus padres lo antes posible-

Pues es imposible Remus, si es ella quein esta detrás de ustedes, no dudo en que ella esta rastreando todos los medios, asi que solo un traslador seria la opcion, y no tenemos ninguna autorización para fabricar uno, asi que esta linda mujercita va a tener que estar en esta casa hasta que ideemos otra manera de sacarla de aquí- dijo el señor Lupin

Crees que pueda utilizar el telefono- le pregunto Remus a su padre

Lo dudo mucho, no creo que nadie de tus conocidos sepa siquiera como se utiliza, y si quieres información, tienes dos opciones; la primera espera a que llegue el profeta como todos vamos a hacer o dos, puedes ir al ministerio y haz de detective haber si los aurores o los inefables dejan que te acerques para que resuelvas el asesinato de Cornelius Fudge-

Su sarcasmo no me parece divertido- dijo el profesor Lupin molesto

Pues entonces tendras que esperar, y creo que mucho mas, ¿me imagino que vas a quedarte en tu cuarto durante las noches de luna llena?- dijo el señor Lupin

Bueno, esta bien señor, pero tengo que informarte que las personas que traje, una es la hija de Ted y Andrómeda Tonks y el otro es el hijo de James y Lily Potter- dijo el profeso Lupin –Y ya que estamos en eso, quisiera pedirle un gran favor-

¿Otro?- pregunto el señor Lupin con irritación

Bueno, no seria un favor para mi, yo diria que de alguna manera saldarias tu deuda con James Potter- dijo el profesor Lupin

¿Me estas proponiendo que le de el entrenamiento avanzado al hijo de James?- pregunto el señor Lupin con suspicacia

No, de ninguna mnera, eso seria retrasarlo mucho tiempo, yo estoy diciendo que lo lleves al territorio mistico, al circulo de Highland- dijo Remus con decisión

¿Por qué estas pidiendo eso Remus?- intervino Eneida –Tu sabes que nadie ha podido salir de ahí en los ultimo cincuenta años, incluso los alumnos de papa han fracasado siquiera tratando de entrar-

Gracias Eneida, pero no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión- dijo Remus con amabilidad –yo y mucha otra gente consideramos que Harry esta mas que capacitado para someterse a la prueba del territorio mistico sin ningun problema-

Bueno, eso lo veremos, tengo que dar mi visto bueno- comento el señor Lupin –Por ahora solo me interesa saber como se va a resolver todo esto, ¿dónde esta el café?-

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Ginny paso recostada en el cuarto de huéspedes, tratando de analizar lo que habia sucedido, pero se sentia estupida de recordar como se sintio al notar la presencia de Bloodmary, en mucho tiempo no se habia sentido asi, como si la impidiean pensar congruentemente y no se diga ya actuar, pero tambien le preocupaban las palabras y la actitud del padre del profesor Lupin, y se preguntaba que tan grave habia sido lo acontecido y como afectaria la muerte del ministro de magia, y la cereza del pastel era copo de niee, que no se habia movido en toda la noche, el unico indicio de que aun continuaba con vida era su respiración, pero aun asi esta era apenas perceptible.

Pero sus preocupaciones se despejaron al ver a Hedwig en la ventana de la habitación, picoteando el cristal, Ginny abrio de inmediato la entrada y dejo entrar a la lechuza, y esta le deposiot una carta con la letra de su madre, sin embargo Hedwig parecia molesta e indignada

Lo siento Hedwig, pero sabia que tu te pondrías a salvo por ti misma- le mintió Ginny- todos sabemos que eres muy inteligente-

Enseguida abrio la carta y era mucho muy corta

"Carino:

No te vayas a mover de donde te encuentres, el profesor Lupin nos conto lo que paso, tuvimos pequeños problemas, asegurte de leer el profeta y de que Harry tambien lo lea

Te ama tu mama"

Me estoy comenzando a ansar de tanto secreto- murmuro Ginny

Hedwig ululo mostrando su solidaridad con Ginny, pero se poso en la percha de la puerta del armario y se uedo dormida, Ginny sentia que el sueño casi la vencia cuando tocaron a la puerta

¿Ginny?- susrro Mary -¿Puedo pasar?

Claro- susurro Ginny

Lo siento, ¿te desperte?- susurro

No, ¿y por que estamos susurrando?- pregunto Ginny

Por que el señor Samuel me tiene prohibido hablar con otros magos que no sean ellos- dijo Mary con tristeza

¡Eso es injusto!- exclamo Ginny

Yo tambien lo creo, pero asi ha sido toda mi vida- susurro Mary –Pero vine aquí para terminar nuestra conversación-

Ah eso, no, no soy la novia de Harry, soy una mas de sus amigas- dijo Ginny

Es una lastima- dijo Mary –Digo es una lastima por los dos, sinceramente me da mas lastima por mi hermano, pero no vien a hablar de eso, sino de Lio

Oelotsoga-

¿Quién o que ese eso?- pregunto Ginny

Mary la volteo a ver sorprendida

Dime, ¿alguna vez has sentido que escuchas que algo te llama y solo tu puedes escucharlo y e sientes irrefrenablemente atraida a seguir ese llamado?- le pregunto Mary

Si, pero solo una vez- dijo Ginny haciendo memoria

¿Entonces no te has puesto en contacto con Lio?- pregunto Mary

Pues no-

¿Sabes lo que es un gayfel?-

Una especie de espiritu protector que un mago desarrolla con su propio poder o algo por el estilo- dijo Ginny

Mas o menos, pero tu tienes un espiritu protector con un potencial ilimitado con un poder independiente a el tuyo, eres portadora de un gayfel, el unico limite que podria encontrar seria tu espiritu y tu mente- dijo Mary

¿Y por que me dices esto?- pregunto Ginny

Por que eres a la unica persona que puedo pedirle que cuide de mi hermano- dijo Mary con tristeza

Ginny ya no quiso insistir, pero se hizo un incomodo silencio, pero Mary habia tomado a copo de nieve entre sus brazos y la acariciaba con cierta ternura

¿Cómo eran tus padres?- le pregunto Ginny

Como los de cualquiera- dijo Mary sorprendida

eso no es muy claro, hay de padres a padres- dijo Ginny

Mary sonrio a pesar de que no habia sido una broma

Cierto, pero mama y papa eran las personas que mas me amaron por quien soy, y yo tambien los amo- dijo Mary –Pero me siento mal, pues yo pase mas tiempo con ellos que Harry, mas de lo que merecia, y en cambio el apenas y los conocio-

La voz de Mary se entristecio y Ginny se dio cuenta de que la conversación podria entristecerla aun mas, asi que cambio la dirección hacia otro rumbo

¿Te gusta el quidditch?- le pregunto

Si, pero no he visto ningun partido en vivo, solo he leido las crónicas, pero me gusta un poco mas el soccer-

¿Soker?-

No, football soccer-

¿Te gusta un deporte de muggles?- le pregunto Ginny sorprendida

Es interesante ver como a los muggles les apasiona que varios sujetos pateen un valon, sin escobas y sin bluddgers...

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, ambas iniciaron una larga conversación que terminaria hasta el amanecer, cuando aparecio una lechuza con una copia del profeta, pero antes que otra cosa, Ginny escribio una nota y la ato a la pata de Hedwig y envio a la lechuza a la madriguera para avisra que todos estaban bien en lo que cabia, ambos escucharon el movimiento de la planta baja, pues era obvio que esa no era la unica copia del profeta que habia llegado a esa casa, Mary regreso de inmediato a su habitación, Ginny se sento e su cama y desdoblo la edición del profeta

"**MAGNICIDIO EN EL MINISERIO DE MAGIA"**

**Londres, Inglaterra. Diciembre 23**

**Aparece el minsitro de magia de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, asesinado bajo extrañas circunstancias...**

"**SUNDANCE CASSIDY MINISTRO INTERINO"**

**Lausana, Suiza, Diciembre 23**

**El representante del ministerio de Gran Bretaña e irlanda en la confederación internacional de magos fue nombrado ministro de magia interino ante los eventos ocurridos en Londres, el señor Cassidy es elegido por su amplia carrera en el servicio publico, y asegura que solo se mantendra en el puesto mientras se convocan a elecciones...**

"**QUIEN NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO ES EL PRINCIPAL SOSPECHOSO DE LA AUTORIA INTELECTUAL DE ESTE HECHO"**

**Londres, Inglaterra. Diciembre 23**

**Aunque no se han dado comunicados oficiales, todo apunta a que este lamentable y aborrecible hecho fue planeado por el innombrable y perpetrado por alguno de sus innumerables seguidores genéricamente conocidos como mortifagos, las lineas de investigacion han sido abiertas y todos los departamentos del ministerio de magia pondran a disposición los elementos que la investigación requiera...**

"**EL WIZENGAMOT SOMETIDO A SESIONES EXTRAORDINARIAS"**

**Londres, Inglaterra, 23 de diciembre**

**Las oficinas del wizengamot han sido una de las mas afectadas por el deceso del ministro de magia, pues justo a unos dias de aprobarse la ley de protección muggle, el hecho retrasara su aplicación inmediata por lo menos hasta la elección de un nuevo ministro**

**De magia...**

"**BARBARA WHITE PRESENTA SU RENUNCIA CON CARACTER DE IRREVOCABLE"**

**Londres, Inglaterra, 23 de diciembre**

**Ante los hechos susitados en el ministerio de magia, la comandante adjunta del cuartel general de aurores ha presentado su renuncia con carácter de irrevocable y se hara efectiva a partir del prmero de enero proximo, los motivos de su renuncia no se especifican , pero entre todos ella es la unica que ha demostrado vergüenza profesional, pues su antiguo jefe, el fallecido ministro, la habia puesto a la cabeza de una investigación que supuestamente atraparia a Sirius Black en tan solo un mes después de su fuga de Azkaban, siendo que han pasado ya tres años de ese lamentable hecho, la señorita White no ha dado entrevistas y se sabe que seguira en supuesto hasta que el ministerio interino tome posesion y designe un nuevo comandante para el cuartel general de aurores...**

"**APLAZAN INICIO DE LA LIGA PROFESIONAL DE QUIDDITCH"**

**Edimburgo, Escosia, 23 de diciembre**

**Debido a los acontecimientos sucitados el dia de ayer, Ludo Bagman, titula del departamento de juegos mágicos, ha anunciado en conferencia de prensa que se retrasara unos dias el inicio de la nueva liga de quidditch, originalmente pactada para el dia 25 de diciembre, sin embargo, tras una charla con los ptrocinadores, se pacto recorrer la fecha para el 10 de enero...**

"**SE RUMORA UNA ALIANZA PANAMERICANA DE MINISTERIOS DE MAGIA"**

**Con un fuerte rumor se menciona que la confederación panamericana de magia esta a punto de decidir si se separan de la confederación internacional o cotinuan afiliados, se debe mas que nada al temor que existe en que las acciones de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado afecten la economia de estos paises, e incluso en paises pequeños de Centroamérica, se temen invasiones, pues sus cuerpos de aurores apenas y rebasan los cien elementos...**

"**OTRO ASESINATO EXTRAÑO PARALELO A LA MUERTE DEL MINISTRO"**

**Milan, Italia, 23 de diciembre **

**Bajo extrañas circunstancias, sin duda un asesinato, perecio la super modelo e imagen de harapos finos, Eva Goering, el movil del asesinato fue por demas brutal, y a pesar de las evidencias, el ministerio italiano considera fuertemente la hipótesis de que haya sido un asesinato accidental debido a las extrañas practicas "amatorias" de la extinta super modelo, se cree que...**

"**AVISTAN A JORGUNMAMDER EN COSTAS DE HAWAI"**

**Honolulu, Hawai, 23 de diciembre**

**A pesar de que el ministerio local no confirma ni niega ningun hecho, las fotografias capturadas por un muggle son la mas fuerte evidencia de que el asesino serpiente se encuentra en las islas del pacifico con motivos aun desconocidos, se le ha visto tambien seguido por un extraño grupo de magos y seres de otras criaturas magicas como un troll, vampiros, yetis, entre muchas otras asquerosidades, lo alarmante es que el ministerio local se hace de la ista gorda y el asesino serpiente se pasea impunemente por toda la isla y...**

"**NOCHE DE ACCIDENTES PARA LOS MIEMBROS DEL MISTERIO"**

**Londres, Inglaterra, 23 de diciembre.**

**Bizarras coincidencias acontecieron esta noche, siendo las victimas de innumerables infortunios los miembros del ministerio de magia, mas concretamente de los jefes de los departamentos del organo de gobierno, a pesar de que no hubo victimas que lamentar mas que el ministro de magia, no deja de ser preocupante tal acontecimiento, y no nos queda mas que esperar a los resultados de las investigaciones indiciadas, pero todo mundo esta de acuerdo con que se trata de otro plan de quien-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado en su intento de desestabilizar el gobierno de Gran Bretaña...**

"**LA NOTICIA CHUSCA"**

**Arthur Weasley, codirector del departamento contra el uso incorrecto de la magia, salvo milagrosamente la vida al quedar cubierto con excremento de dragon y asi salvar la vida de una madre dragon enfurecida, a pesar de que se sospecha que el señor Weasley tambien fue victima de la conspiración que provoco un sinnumero de tumultos a los empleados del ministerio y le costo la vida al extinto minsitro de magia, el finado Cornelius Fudge, no deja de ser chusco la forma en la que salvo la vida, "me siento afortunado", decia el señor Weasley al ser entrevistado...**

¡Ay papa!- murmuro Ginny apenada cerrando la edición del peridico, pues habia muchas mas noticias dentro, y ella no queria saber absolutamente nada mas, asi que salio de la habitación y fue a sentarse frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Tonks y Harry convalecientes, pero por la cercania con las escaleras, llegaba hasta sus oidos una conversación que estaba desarrollándose entre los Lupin justo en la sala

No creo que logren descifrarlo de inmediato- decia el señor Lupin –Es un plan demasiado bien elaborado

Pero padre, Voldemort se especializa en eso, tu lo sabes- dijo Remus

Pero esto es muy intrincado Remus, ademas, por lo que alcanza a oir, fue una muerte muy brutal, no es el estilo de Voldemort- dijo el señor Lupin –Mas bien parece obra de Heladraconis-

Pero ella esta muerta- dijo Remus –Yo vi cuando Dumbeldore la mato-

Nada esta escrito acerca de regresar a los muertos a la vida hijo, solo esta prohibido, pero en ningun lugar esta escrito que sea imposible, ademas, las artes oscuras son su especialidad, por lo que no me sorprende que mas adelante esten pelando contra muertos vivientes-

Pero padre...-

Nada Remus, deberias de saber que yo se cuando digo las cosas- refunfuño el señor Lupin –Voldemort no es rival en cuanto a conocimiento mistico, pero el usa tácticas y hechizos que un mago con un apice de decencia ni siquiera pensaria en utilizar, y como ves, el no tiene el menor empecho en usarlas en contra de un ser vivo-

Yo no logro comprender como puedes estar tan tranquilo padre- sonrio el profesor Lupin –No deberias de ir a ayudar con las investigaciones-

No me pagan por eso, y mi misión es completamente otra, y si tu estas pensando en hacerlo, mi responsabilidad como mago responsable es impedirte salir con la luna llena tan proxima- dijo el señor Lupin con indiferencia

¿Pero por lo menos sabes algo?- le pregunto Remus comenzando a desesperarse

Pues asi es hijo, antes de regresar a mi casa, escuche que los aurores estaban interrogando a un sospechoso- dijo el señor Lupin antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café

¿Y sabes de quien se trata?- le pregunto Remus con impaciencia

El secretario junior del ministro- sonrio el señor Lupin –Percy Weasley-

Ginny escucho el nombre de su hermano y cerro los puños con tal fuerza que se clavo las uñas en la palma de las manos, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su hermano

Mientras, Harry abria los ojos, se sentia de los mil demonios, no enfocaba bien, la oscuridad del cuarto no ayudaba a su vision, todo el cuerpo le dolia a horrores, y a pesar de todo, ese fue el instante mas placentero, pues al recordar todos los problemas y el por que estaban ahí, la cabeza le dolio, la batalla en la mansión Black, Tonks y el profesor Lupin heridos, y Ginny, ¿Por qué habia actuado de esa manera, nada tenia sentido, ¿cómo habian logrado entrar los mortifagos, ¿por qué cada vez que Bloodmary se sentia de esa manera?

Pero no noto que habia alguien sentado a los pies de su cama, Harry entrecerro los ojos para poder enfocar, Harry no reconocio a esa persona, pero el rostro de esa persona irradiaba felicidad

¡Hola "chipote"!- sonrio Mary con un hilo de voz

Hola- contesto Harry secamente –disculpa, ¿te conozco?-

Si, si me conoces, pero no te acuerdas de mi- sonrio Mary con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos- Yo soy Mary, tu hermana-

Sin embargo, Harry en ez de alegrarse, fruncio el ceño y le dirigio una dura mirada a Mary

Si dices ser mi hermana, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, ¿por qué jamas supe nada de ti, ¿por qué permites que siga viviendo con los Dursley?- dijo Harry mirando friamente a Mary, pero esta en vez de amedrentarse, le sostuvo la mirada, y a pesar de todo, esta sonreia, pero seco una lagrimilla rebelde que amenazaba por caer por su mejilla

Mira Harry, antes que nada, disculpame, es mi culpa por no haber tratado antes de entrar en contacto contigo, enviarte lo que fuera para que supieras que existo y que me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo, pero a mi favor, puedo decir que me tienen terminantemente prohibido salir de las cuatro paredes de esta casa sin un disfraz que me cambie completamente y mucho menos tener contacto con otro mago que no sean los familiares de mi padrino, pero todo eso terminara cuando este lista-

¿Lista para que?-

No lo se muy bien, pero no es mi decisión, de serlo, te juro que ya habria ido por ti hasta el asa de tia Petunia y vivirias aquí conmigo- dijo Mary

Es rao- murmuro Harry

¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Mary

Crei que iba a estar mas enfadado contigo cuando nos encontráramos por primera vez- dijo Harry avergonzado –Pero no se por que no puedo, desde que llegue aquí, mi unico deseo era poder verte, y eres como te imaginaba-

Ay "chipote"- sonrio Mary enternecida –Sigues siendo muy tierno-

Y con un torpe movimiento, Mary se acerco a Harry, y lo abrazo, Harry se sintio extraño, pues antes solo una vez se habia sentido de esa manera, cuando la señora Weasley lo habia abrazado, le daba la sensación de que con ese gesto le expresaba todo el cariño y el gusto real por tenerlo ahí, y se sentia feliz, el mismo se sentia muy feliz, y después de un rato, Mary se separo para verlo a los ojos con claridad

Tus ojos- murmuro Mary –Es como si viera los de mama-

Algo me han dicho- dijo Harry sonriente

No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe "chipote"- dijo Mary

¿"Chipote"?- murmuro Harry

Si, asi te decia papa, parecias un chipote cuando eras recien nacido, eso si, un chipote muy tierno- dijo Mary

¿Te acuerda de mama y papa?- le pregunto Harry

Lo suficiente como para estar orgullosa de ser considerada su hija- dijo Mary

Harry guardo silencio un momento

Me siento raro- dijo

¿Por qué?-

No se que decir o que hacer- dijo un poco apenado

Pues yo estoy igual Harry, hay tanto que quiero decirte, tanto que debes de saber, que no por donde empezar- sonrio Mary –Pero y habra tiempo para eso, este es el mejor regalo de navidad que me pudo dar mi padrino-

¿Y como te ha ido?- le pregunto Harry, pero de inmediato se sintio estupido por haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta -Digo, ¿que has hecho todo este tiempo?-

No mucho, llevo una vida mas comun que corriente- dijo Mary torciendo la boca –el señor samuel es mi tutor, y me enseña todo lo que sabe acerca de muchísimas cosas, vemos tanto cosas muggles como del mundo mágico, pero siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, siempre he pensado en ti y me he preocupado por tu bienestar-

Ya Mary- sonrio Harry-No te preocupes por nada ya, lo importante es que estamos juntos-

Bueno, pero yo no vine precisamente a eso, el señor Samuel me ha pedido que te dijera en cuanto despertaras, te estara esperando en su despacho, y que por ningun motivo olvidaras llevar tu varita-

Harry se levanto y busco de inmediato a ambos lados de la cama

¿Dónde esta mi ropa?-

¿A esos trapos les llamas ropa Harry?- pregunto Mary –La señora Karenina los tiro a la basura, pero te compro ropa nueva-

No debio haberse molestado- murmuro Harry

No es ninguna molestia para ella, anda pontela, ella tiene un muy buen gusto para eso- sonrio Mary

Harry obedecio y se encontro con unos vaqueros azul marino, una camiseta de algosdon blanca y una sudadera negra y unos buenos tenis de color negro, que hacian un buen juego casual

Vamos- le dijo Mary una vez que estuvo listo, y lo guio a la biblioteca, donde estaba el señor Lupin sentado en un hermoso sillon, leyendo la edición del profeta

Mi hermano ya esta aquí señor- dijo Mary

Bien hija, ahora podrias decirle a mi hijo que lo estamos esperando y cuando hagas eso, quiero que vayas por la señorita Weasley y juntas vallan a la cocina para que ayuden a preparar la cena- dijo el señor Llupin

Si señor de inmediato- dijo Mary con mucha educación y tras dirigirle un fraternal guiño a Harry, salio de la biblioteca, pero el señor Lupin le dirigio una mirada analítica de pies a cabeza a Harry

Digame señor Potter, ¿sabe por que esta aquí?-

No señor-

¡Mogorphus!- murmuro el señor Lupin haciendo una floritura con su varita y Harry sintio como si algo parecido a una regla de metal lo golperar repetidamente en la cabeza

¿Por qué me hace esto?- pregunto Harry adolorido y desconcertado

Prmero, por que tus palabras no son una respuesta, y segundo por que debes de estar siempre alerta, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido un mortifago disfrazado como Samuel Lupin?-

Pues estaria muerto- gruño Harry

¡Moghorphus!- exclamo el señor Lupin irritado

¡Prottego!- exclamo Harry bloquenado el hechizo

Bien, aprendes rapido- dijo el señor Lupin secamente guardando su varita –Ahora, permiteme comprender como un debilicho como tu puede ser el talon de aquiles de Voldemort, o por que le puedes interesar a tanta gente, pero si te tienen en tan alta estima, me imagino yo que has de tener algunos trucos bajo la manga-

Harry se sentia ofendido, pero estaba atento a cualquier movimiento del señor Lupin, y este dsifruto la actitud precautoria de Harry

No seas miedoso niño- murmuro el señor Lupin ofensivo –Con esa actitud no eres rival digno de nadie, siéntate mientras llega Remus-

Harry se sento cerca del señor Lupin, pero se dio cuenta que su presencia le era indiferente, el cual continuaba leyendo el periodico con interes, hasta que entro el profesor Lupin

Ya estoy aquí padre,¿para que soy bueno?- pregunto Remus

Ya comenzaba a inquietarme, muy bien hijo, ahora tu me vas a decir enfrente de este niño, por que quieres que yo lo ayude- dijo el señor Lupin doblando el diario- y quiero que me expliques para poder comprender por que todo el mundo lo considera tan especial-

El profesor volteo a ver a Harry, y le sonrio

No hay nada que Harry no sepa acerca de por que es especial, el hecho es que todo el mundo desconoce lo que lo hace especial, Voldemort marco a Harry como su igual, y lo que debemos evitar es que se convierta en su igual al pie de la letra- dijo Remus

Entonces es verdad lo de la profecía- murmuro el señor Lupin contrariado

Asi es señor, todo, absolutamente todo es verdad, cada una de las palabras tiene un significado, y son la causa de la muerte de Lily y James- dijo Remus

Pero vas a estar de acurdo conmigo que este niño es un debilucho-

Harry podra ser todo, menos un debilucho, sabe muchos mas hechizos que muchos magos de su edad, y me atrevo a decir que en este momento puede vencerte sin ningun problema padre- dijo remus retador

No estoy interesado en sacarte de tu error hijo, pero por lo queme has dicho, tengo que reconsiderar mi posición ante el, si el chico es como dices ser el igual e Voldemort, pues sera un reto interesante prepararlo para que entre al territorio mistico- dijo el señor Lupin

El profesor Lupin sonrio, y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera fuera de la biblioteca, y una vez en la cocina, volteo a ver a Harry

Escuchame bien Harry, mi padre va a ser mucho muy diferente a todos los maestros que has tenido antes, y es extraordinario que decida enseñarle a alguien, asi que trata de aprovecharlo lo mas que puedas, y antes que me preguntes algo, yo y Sirius estabamos al tanto de la profecía, asi que te pido yo como un favor hacia a mi, que soportes todos los insultos de mi padre, es su forma de demostrarle al mundo que es duro, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazon- l dijo el profesor Lupin

Muy bien profesor, voy a intentarlo- dijo Harry

No, no lo intentes Harry, hazlo- dijo el profesor Lupin

Esta bien, voy a hacerlo- dijo Harry –Pero yo quiero saber por que nadie de la orden se ha puesto en contacto, digo, han de estar preocupados-

Por lo unico que debes de preocuparte por los próximos seis dias es en sobrevivir y mantenerte en una sola pieza- le comento el profesor Lupin

¿sobrevivir?- murmruo Harry sorprendido

No me hagas caso- sonrio el profesor Lupin –ahora aprovecha tu tiempo libre, estas con tu hermana, disfrutalo, pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con ella y tambien deberias de hacerlo con Ginny-

El profesor Lupin dijo esto ultimo de una manera que Harry se sintio confundido, pero el profesor Lupin le puso la mano en el hombro para infundirle confianza, y al salir de la cocina, se topo con que la misma Ginny y Mary se disponian a entrar, ambas con sendos delantales de cocina, Mary le sonrio, pero lo que lo hizo sentir mas extraño fue al ver a Ginny, esta al sonreírle, sintio como si una enorme mariposa le revoloteara en el estomago, e intento dibujarle una sonrisa.


	53. ¿Quieres saber?

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y TRES** **¿QUIERES SABER?**   
Era de mañana en el callejón Diagon, y la tienda de los sortilegios Weasley, Ron y Fred abrian el negocio, y al terminar, como si el gemelo se lo ordenara mentalmente a su hermano menor, Ron tomo una escoba y comenzo a barrer la entrada desganadamente, la gente pasaba y entraba a la tienda para hacer sus ultimas compras navideñas, Ron vio a algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts que lo saludaban al pasar, incluso algunas chicas le sonreían timidamente, pero Ron les regresaba el saludo con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, una bola de nieve aparecida de la nada se impacto en su rostro, y al voltear a ver, no pudo enojarse, pues envuelta en una gruesa chaqueta y una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor aparecio Hermione, y entre sus manos enguantadas, traia consigo una edición del diario el profeta, Ron la veia extrañada -¿No ibas a descansar hoy?- le pregunto -¿Tu nunca te enteras de nada verdad?- le dijo Hermione ceñuda mientras Ron se limpiaba la nieve de la cabeza -Pues no, no hay tiempo, apenas y he tocado mis cuadernos del colegio, y quieres que me ponga a leer el periodico- gruño Ron con molestia -Pues leer te haria bien de vez en cuando- dijo Hermione golpenado a Ron en el estomago con el periodico Ron abrio el diario y se topo con todas las noticias pero no parecio sorprenderse -Las noticias llegaron a mi casa muy temprano hoy- dijo Ron- Papa nos desperto a todos con su olor a estiércol de dragon- -No seas cruel- dijo Hermione -No soy cruel, solo veo el lado facil- dijo Ron -¿No estas preocupado?- le pregunto Hermione -La respuesta standard es no, pero sinceramente me estoy muriendo de preocupación- dijo Ron -¿Cómo puedes ser asi?- le pregunto Hermione -Sin mucho esfuerzo, creeme, es facil- dijo Ron -¿Estas enojado?- le pregunto Hermione -Un poco- -¿Por qué?- -¿Acaso eso importa?- -Soy tu amiga y me interesan tus problemas- Ron la volteo a ver suspicaz y sorprendido, y la miro como si pensara en que decirle o que no decirle -Pues me siento un completo inútil- dijo RON –El diario no ha dicho todas las noticias que ocurrieron ayer, ¿Sabias que unos mortifagos atacaron la mansión Black ayer en la noche? -¡No!- exclamo Hermione tapándose la boca -¿Y Harry y Ginny o el profesor Lupin?- -Escaparon, gracias al cielo, ¿o me verias asi de tranquilo si algo les hubiera pasado, sin embargo solo Dumbeldore sabe donde estan, el profesor Lupin mando un mensaje para que supieamos todos que se encuentran con vida- -Eso es un alivio- dijo Hermione -¿Y por eso estas enojado?- -Pues básicamente si- dijo Ron al terminar de barrer y volteo a ver a Hermione –Harry pudo haber muerto ayer, y hubieramos quedado enojados con el para siempre- -¿Y tu ya no estas enjado con el?- le pregunto Hermione -Un poco, pero me puse en su lugar y quiera o no, tengo que comprenderlo, al final, tuve que perdonarlo, por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos, perdonarse- dijo Ron entrando a la tienda –Ademas por lo menos no me habia dado cuenta de la carga que tiene Harry sobre sus hombros, y a pesar de que supuestamente somos sus amigos, no hemos hecho mas que agregar mas peso a su espalda con nuestra actitud- Hermione lo observo con detenimiento , pero Ron no se dio cuenta de la manera en la que era visto por su amiga y comenzo a barrer el interior de la tienda, Hermione queria decirle algo en ese momento, cualquier cosa, pero no sabia que decirle, se sentia tan confundida respecto a la actitud de su amigo, y lo primero que hizo fue pelliscarse el brazo para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, y en el momento en que un pesamiento congruente se formo en su cabeza, Ron la volteo a ver -¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el dia o me vas a ayudar?- le pregunto sin verla a los ojos -Por si lo olvidaste, hoy es mi dia libre- le dijo Hermione -Entonces hoy va a ser una laaaaarga navidad- ijo Ron apesadumbrado -Bueno, voy a hacer mi buena acion del dia de hoy y voy a tener piedad de ti, me voy a quedar a ayudarte, pero pase lo que pase, a las cinco de la tarde me regreso a mi casa- -Este...de eso yo queria hablarte Hermione, en mi casa no hay nadie y creo que no va a haber nadie en estos dias, por lo que no creo que haya cena de navidad con todos los Weasley dispersos por el mundo, yo queria saber si no seria una molestia ir a cenar contigo a tu casa cuando termine el trabajo- dijo Ron apenado -¿Me estas pidiendo que te invite a cenar a mi casa?- pregunto Hermione sonriente -Pues si no quieres no, cenare en el caldero chorreante con Fred y George- DIJO Ron molesto -No seas tonto, claro que puedes venir, ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa, no creo que a mis padres les moleste- sonrio Hermione -Gracias- contesto Ron, pero las mejillas delataban que estaba profundamente apenado, mpero luego cayo en cuenta de algo –Es cierto, ayer después de que te fuiste, llego Krum y te dejo un regalo- -No lo quiero- dijo Hermione terminantemente -Pero es muy bonito- dijo Ron –Yo se que te va a gustar- -No, simplemente no lo quiero- dijo Hermione -Bueno, ¿si te digo que me pidiode favor que te lo enttegara y no desistiera hasta que lo abrieras lo abririas?- dijo Ron sacando de uno de los cajones una caja con un vistoso liston rojo-¿Lo vas a ver?- La caja tenia una nota escrita en búlgaro -¿me dices que significa?- pregunto Ron –"Para la flor mas hermosa"- contesto Hermione apenada 

-Anda, abrela- le dijo Ron mientras limpiaba con un trapo el mostrador

Hermione fruncio el cejo y abrio la caja, y dentro habia una hermosa bufanda nueva con el escudo de gryffindor bordado con hilos de oro

-Es linda- dijo Ron con desinteres

-Si, pero yo ya tengo una- dijo Hermione tratando de que no sentir gusto por la bufanda

-Pero la tienes desde que entraste a Hogwarts, ya es tiempo de que tengas una nueva- dijo Ron –Anda pruébatela-

Hermione dudo una eternidad para colocársela alrededor del cuello, pero la puerta de la bodega se abrio y atravez de ella aparecio Fred cargando una caja de nuevos inventos

-¡Ron, los regalos se dan hasta la cena!- exclamo Fred enojado –Pero es bueno saber que te decidiste darle su regalo a Hermione-

Ron fulminaba con su mirada a su hermano, pero Hermione lo veia a el

-¿Es tu regalo para mi?- le pregunto Hermione

-Pues si, pero creia que si yo te lo daba, lo ibas a dejar hasta el ultimo- dijo Ron eludiendo la mirada de Hermione

-¿Y por eso me dices que es de Víctor?- le pregunto ceñuda

-Tecnicamente si, asi si no te gustaba, pues no me iba a importar- dijo Ron

Hermione parecia confundida, pues queria decirle algo a Ron, pero no encontraba las palabras o que cara poner, pero la cabeza de la señora Weasley aparecio en la chimenea, su semblante era de cansancio y preocupación

-¡Chicos!- exclamo -¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a su padre?-

-No- dijo Ron

-Nones- dijo Fred- desde lo de la caca de dragon, no lo he visto-

-Me lo temia, de seguro regreso al ministerio a pesar del olor, si lo ven diganle que Albus le va a entregar la pocion que le va a quitar esa peste y que el va a recoger a Ginny- dijo la señora Weasley

-No dudes en que a los aquí presentes nos alegre en gran medida escuchar tales afirmaciones, ¡Oh madre mia, pero a mi y a mi mellizo que esta sufriendo las inclemencias en Hogsmeade quisiéramos saber si este año nos veremos atados por el compromiso de una cena familiar o cada uno de los integrantes de nuestra bien querida y mal remunerada familia puede tomar las festividades de la vispera de la navidad por su cuenta- dijo Fred con comica pomposidad

La señora Weasley puso los ojos en lanco y desaparecio de la chimenea, mientras Fred se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Debo de tomar eso como una afirmación o una negación?- dijo Fred sonriente –¡Bueno empleados mios, a trabajar, que el tiempo es dinero!-

En la residencia Lupin, en la habitación de huéspedes, Ginny tenia puesta una tunica azul marino, ella se sentia un poco incomoda, pues no estaba muy acostumbrada a utilizar ropa tan formal en una situación cualquiera, pero junto a ella tenia a la que ahora sabia era hermana de Harry Potter; Mary, y ambas sonreían

-Vas a pensar que soy una entrometida Ginny- comento Mary -¿Pero por que estas tan contenta?

-Ni yo lo se- sonrio Ginny –solo se soy feliz, y no se desde cuando-

-Creo que se la razon- dijo Mary con picardia

-¿En serio?-

-Si, y su nombre comienza con "H"- sonrio Mary –y tambien es muy simple, estas feliz por que Harry tambien es feliz-

Ginny se sonrojo, pero en el fondo ella sabia que esa era la respuesta correcta

-No es algo malo ni nada por el estilo- dijo Mary –A leguas se ve que tu sientes algo mas por Harry que solo amistad, ademas, enre ustedes hay algo mas, un vinculo muy fuerte que cada vez se hace mas fuerte sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propongan-

-No lo se, pero si ahora esta feliz es por que te conocio y esta a unas paredes de distancia, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo sienta por el- dijo Ginny con un poco de decepcion en su voz

-Estas mal, sentirse bien con la felicidad de otros es un don que no todos tienen, y mas si la persona amada es feliz- dijo Mary –Ademas no seas pesimista, Harry no sabe lo que es amar a alguien, y no se, quiza necesite de alguien que se lo enzeñe-

Ginny y Mary sonrieron picaramente, pero Ginny se topo con la mirada de Mary, y sintio que algo en el pecho le oprimia con mucha fuerza, sentia que tenia que desahogarse, por que con tan solo recordarlo se sentia terriblemente mal

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- le pregunto a Mary

-¡Claro!-

-Ayer, cuando nos emboscaron, no fui de ninguna ayuda, me comporte como una estupida- dijo Ginny apenada en el alma

-No tienes nada por que preocuparte, y si paso todo lo que sucedió fue por algo, tal vez era el destino para que por fin Harry viniera aquí, y quiza por algo es que tambien tu has venido con el, y entonces tengo que darte las gracias por traerme a mi hermano- dijo Mary

-de nada creo- dijo Ginny

-Esto me resulta gracioso- dijo Mary –he visto que los adultos viven pensando siempre en el mañana y muy pocas veces consideran el verdadero valor del hoy, y en estos momentos con el señor tenebroso rondando por ahí, es importante que todos apreciemos y valoremos cada momento de nuestras vidas como si fuera el ultimo-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- le pregunto Giny desconcertada

-Por que si esperas a que mi hermano de el primer paso, vas a quedarte esperando muchísimo tiempo- le dijo Mary

Ginny le dirigio una intrigante mirada a la chica frente a sus ojos, preguntándose por que tan de pronto escuchaba todas esas palabras de una persona prácticamente desconocida

-No me pongas esa cara- sonrio Mary –Tal vez estoy emocionada y son las endorfinas las que hablan, pero si te estoy diciendo esto es por que de alguna manera intuyo lo que esta por venir, y si no puedo estar junto a Harry, quiero que por lo menos alguien que sienta algo muy profundo por el este ahí para apoyarlo-

-¿Y por que me lo pides a mi?- le pregunto Ginny

-Por que para ti no solo es tu amigo, tu sientes algo mas profundo por el- dijo Mary

-Sinceramente yo no se ni lo que siento- dijo Ginny

-Pues tarde o temprano tendras que aclarar lo que sientes, y me temo que va a ser mas prnto de lo que te imaginas- dijo Mary –y disculpa, tengo que ir a preparales el almuerzo a ti y a Harry-

Mary salio rapidamente de la habitación, dejando Ginny convertida en un envase de dudas y emociones encontradas, pues queria acordarse una promesa que ella misma se habia hecho atrás de olvidarse de lo que creia sentir por Harry, se habia propuesto no permitirse dejar que su cariño creciera mas alla que el de un muy buen amigo o quiza adoptarlo como un hermano mas, sin embargo realmente jamas pudo y mucho menos en ese momento, teniéndolo tan cerca, conociéndolo tan a fondo como en ese momento, no solo habia reavivado su cariño por el, ahora se sentia confundida, por que se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas, ¿y ella queria eso, o simplemente tenia miedo a que pasara?

Ginny se paro frente a un espejo y se contemplo con la tunica que le habia prestado, se veia muy bien, nadie podria negarlo, y su unica dua era si Harry la veria de la misma manera con el puesto, pero al pensar en Harry regreso a la realidad, pues habia un gran problema, bueno otro gran problema, y se pregunto como estaria Harry.

Por su parte, Harry estaba sentado en la cocina de la residencia Lupin, y mientras se llevaba una manzana a la boca, veia como el profesor Lupin, la hermana de este y su madre limpiaban a toda prisa el sotano de la casa

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunto Harry

-De ninguna manera Harry, tu eres mi invitado- dijo el profesor Lupin

-Pues si es tu invitado, el es quien deberia de ayudarte- dijo Eneida, la hermana de este con mal talante encarando a Remus

-¡No quiero que comienzen a discutir niños!- exclamo la señora Lupin -¿Entendido?-

-Si mama- dijeron los hermanos Lupin al mismo tiempo

-Disculpa Harry, pero estos dos jamas han podido vivir juntos en armonia, siempre peleando como perros y gatos- sonrio la señora Lupin volteándolo a ver, pero al verlo a los ojos cayo en cuenta de algo- ¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son iguales a los de Lily, te han de decir eso mucho, pero son idénticos a los de ella-

-¿Usted la conocio?- pregunto Harry

-Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para lamentar su perdida- dijo la señora Lupin –Todo lo contrario de tu padre y tu padrino, a ambos los llegue a querer como mis propios hijos, pero en especial tu padre, el era algo especial, siempre voy a estar agradecida con el por haber ayudado tanto a Remus y regresarle las ganas de vivir-

-¿Cómo era mi padre?- pregunto Harry entusiasmado

-Exactamente idéntico a ti- dijo la señora Lupin

-No, a eso no me referia, yo quiero decir a como era su actitud- dijo Harry

-Pues desbordaba entusiasmo y siempre inspiraba confianza- dijo la señora Lupin –Su forma de ser ya que dejabas atrás que era un torbelino lleno de inquietud, simplemente te contagiaba un gran optimismo por la vida, cualquier persona que estuviera con el cinco minutos podria jurar que habia algo muxo mejor-

-Madre, no quiero ser groser, pero hay un mago en la puerta y sabes lo que hay que hacer- interrumpio Eneida

-Si hija, voy a avisarle a tu padre, tu ve y dile a Mary que no vaya a salir de su habitación hasta que le avisemos-

El timbre de la calle sono tres veces, y el señor y el profesor Lupin se reunieron en la antesala para recibir a la visita, pero ambos tenian sus varitas chisporreantes en la mano

-Muy buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?- pregunto el señor Lupin con falsa naturalidad

-Vengo a ver al señor Samuel Eneas Lupin, ¿se encuentra en casa?- dijo una voz conocida para Harry

-¿Quién y para que lo busca?-

-Bueno sos Albus Dumbeldore y fui su compañero del colegio, y vengo a charlar con el y tal vez invitarle un trago o dos-

En la cara del señor Lupin se dibujo una extraña mueca de contrariedad, como si a la vez le agradara tener esa visita a la puerta de su casa, pero tambien le provocara una gran consterncion.

-Crei que teniamos un trato Albus, y te faltan dos años para poder pisar de nuevo el interior de esta casa- dijo el señor Lupin

-Si pero no es de buena educación dejar a un antiguo compañero de escuela, amigo de logia y secuas de travesuras en la calle con el frio tan descomunal que esta haciendo- contesto el profesor Dumbeldore

-¡Adelante viejo pajarraco!- dijo sonriente el señor Lupin abriendo la puerta y abrazando efusivamente a Dumbeldore

-Crei que no se atreveria a venir aquí señor- dijo el profesor (Remus) Lupin

-Pues tu mensaje me dejo muy intrigado y necesito resolver esa interrogante cuanto antes, claro que siempre y cuando tus padres no tengan ningun inconveniente- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore –Por cierto, ¿todos se encuentran bien?-

-Pues ya todos estamos bien, solo Nymphadora, la pocion esta tardando un poco mas en sanar todos los huesos de su cuerpo- dijo Remus –Esta vez nos dieron duro-

-¿Crees que pueda hablar un instante con ella?- pregunto el profesor Dumbeldore

-Pues vamos a la habitación- dijo Remus

-¿Y como se encuentran Harry y la señorita Weasley?-

-Caminando por su propio pie- dijo Remus

-Muy bien, podrias reunirlos mientras hablo a solas con Nymphadora- dijo Dumbeldore

-Claro, ¿escuchaste Harry?- dijo Remus volteándolo a ver en la cocina, y este solo asintió, pero nadie se habia dado cuenta que el estaba demasiado nervioso por las preguntas que vendrían a continucion, pero se dirigio a la sala, y paso al lado de Dumbeldore sin voltearlo a ver o dirigirle una sola palabra

Harry espero sentado en la sala, y vio llegar a Ginny, con copo de nieve entre sus brazos que se sento frente a el, intento pasar por alto lo hermosa y distinta que se veia con ese vestido, pero el nerviosismo lo invadia, Ginny le sonrio, pero Harry le desvio la mirada, Ginny se confundio, y se sento frente a el, y lo observo fijamente buscadno su mirada

-¿Qué me estas mirando?- le pregunto al sentir esa mirada

-Nada, volteame a ver a los ojos- le dijo Ginny con ternura

Harry obedecio inconscientemente y se topo con una tierna mirada y luego le sonrio

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- le dijo sonriente

-No es eso- dijo Harry –Bueno, se te ve bien esa tunica-

-Gracias-

Pero Harry se sintio raro, pues la sola presencia de Ginny y su sonrisa habian disipado todas las preocupaciones de su cabeza, Ginny tenia el cabello suelto y alaciado, habia pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que la habia visto de esa manera, tan hermosa e inocente a la vez, y ese vestido no hacia otra cosa que resaltar que Ginny ya no era una niña

-¿Qué me ves?- le pregunto Ginny -¿En serio me eo bien o solo me estas dando por mi lado?-

-No, no, no, todo lo contrario- se apresuro a decir Harry –En serio creo que te es muy...-

Harry guardo silencio al escuchar que la conversación salia del cuarto de visitas donde estaba Tonks y bajaba por las escaleras

-Bien, ya hable con Nymphadora y ya casi estan todos los cabos atados- dijo Dumbeldore –Asi que a ustdes les voy a hacer un par de preguntas, ¿alguno de ustedes noto algo raro ayer por la noche?-

-Pues ademas del insignificante hecho de que casi nos matan, no me di cuenta de nada mas importante- dijo Harry molesto

-No Harry, no se referia a eso, aunque tambien hay que dejar en claro que eso si fue extraño- dijo Remus- lo que el profesor quiere saber algo raro antes de que prácticamente nos redujeron a pomada-

-Yo si vi algo profesor- dijo Ginny –Kreacher señor, se la pasaba murmurando cosas acerca de que los nuevos amos esto, los nuevos amos esto otro, y la otra fue durante el ataque, al ver a una de los mortifagos, me senti aterrada, no pude articular ningun pensamiento coherente-

-Pues sin duda se trata de Bloodmary, pues ese es su mas grande cualidad en el combate- comento el profesor Dumbeldore –Ella puede afectar mil vees mas a las almas mas perceptivas que a los demas, como me imagino es tu caso, y por lo de Kreacher, esto solo me hace dilucidar mas supuestos y conjeturas-

-El fue quien les abrio la puerta a los mortifagos- comento Harry

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Dumbeldore

-¿Me esta diciendo mentiroso?- dijo Harry molesto

-No de ninguna manera- dijo Dumbeldore y volteo a ver a Remus y al opadre de este, como si los tres se comunicaran con la mirada

-Es otra prueba profesor- dijo Remus –Ya es muy evidente, Kreacher solo puede obedecer ordenes de los Black-

-Hasta que no lo confirmemos no podemos asegurar nada Remus- dijo el señor Lupin –Es demasiado intrincado, tienen que reunir todas las piezas para dar el siguiente paso, de lo contrario cualquier accion seria muy arriesgada, y Albus va a estar de acuerdo conmigo-

-¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa?- exclamo Harry con molestia, pero el señor Lupin lo volteo a ver molesto

-¡Moghorphis!- exclamo y esa regla invisible volvio a golpear a Harry-Mientras estes en mi casa, le tendras el respeto que merece a la gente mayor-

Harry queria mostrarse resentido, pero las palabras del señor Lupin eran ciertas, pero su molestia radicaba en que el tambien queria saber lo que ellos sabian, y el profesor Lupin fue el unico con la sensibilidad para notarlo

-Harry, la mansión Black tiene muchos dispositivos mágicos que estan hechos solo para responder a la sangre de los habitantes originales, por lo que a pesar de todas nuestras precauciones, no se puede ocultar de alguien que posea sangre de la familia Black, y la unica manera de mantenerlos fuera es de la manera tradicional, y creiamos que solo Bellatrix o Narcisa Malfoy podan guiar a los mortifagos hasta la mansión, y Kreacher las obedecia, pero si habla algo acerca de los nuevos amos, significa que hay mas magos con el apellido Black a cuestas- explico el profesor Lupin

-Si señor, pero el murmuraba algo acerca de los hijos e no se quien, Keacher esta mas informado que muchos de ustedes- dijo Harry groseramete

-Es lo que me temia- comento Dumbeldore –Bueno, eso es todo, Harry, Samuel me comento que te ofreciste para ser su discípulo estos dias, ahora tengo que preguntarte, ¿estas dispuesto a llegar a tu limite, a desafiar tu propia capacidad y descubrir el alcanze de todo tu potencial?-

Harry volteo hacia todos lados confundido por la pregunta y la unica mirada de apoyo que encontro fue la de Ginny, pero tal vez por que estaba igual de confundida que el

-Pues si con eso puedo vencer a Lord Voldemort, no tengo otra opcion- dijo Harry desafiante

-¿Me imagino que el haber conocido a tu hermana esta influenciando tu decisión?- comento Dumbeldore

-Asi es- contesto Harry

-Pues busca otro propósito niño por que en cuanto termine tu preparación, todos los recuerdos que tengas de tu hermana te an a ser borrados- dijo elm señor Lupin

-¿Pero por que?- exclamo Harry, y no se dio cuenta que Ginny tambien estaba enojada con tal decisión

-Para protegerla de Voldemort o de cualquier otro peligro, por esa sencilla razon- dijo Dumbeldore alzandole la voz a Harry en tono de reprimenda

-Pues entonces no quiero hacer eso, Mary es lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia verdadera que me queda en este mundo, y no voy a perderla de ninguna manera y si me tengo que quedar a su lado para protegerla, lo voy a hacer con todo gusto- exclamo Harry muy molesto con los adultos presentes

Dumbeldore fruncio el entrecejo y miro a Harry a los ojos, pero este instintiamente desvio su mirada y fijo su vista en la del profesor Lupin, buscando apoyo

-Si para poder estar con ella tengo que dejar Hogwarts, simplemente ya no me esperan de regreso, no me interesa volver si voy a hacerlo olvidando todo lo que se de la unica persona que me ha querido desde antes de nacer y que aun queda con vida- exclamo Harry dándole la espalda a Dumbeldore

-¡Ya es momento en el que dejes de comportarte como un niño malcriado y asumas todas tus responsabilidades, crei que dejandote ser entenderias todos los riesgos que existen en torno a todos, que descubrireas el verdadero peligro y la magnitud de tu papel en todo esto, pero nuevamente me doy cuenta que he fallado, falle en confiar en ti- dijo Dumbeldore molesto

-Un momento Albus- intervino el señor Lupin –Tal vez estas siendo un poco injusto con el chico, no es para tanto, después de todo, el tenga un poco de razon, pues no lo preparamos para conocer acerca de Mary, y todo fue netamente circunstancial, el no estaba preparado para esto-

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, señor- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore –y Harry a pesar de todo es muy racional, tenemos que explicarle por que no puede estar al lado de Mary en un futuro inmediato-

Harry volteo a ver a Dumbeldore y se sintio bien al ver que el anciano parecia haber sido gopleado en la cabeza por una pesada lechuza al escuchar las palabras de los Lupin

-Esta bien, tienen razon, Harry, disculpa mi tonta postura, no fue mi intención decir todo esto, solo que todavía hay muchísimas cosas que explicar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo

-Ginny, ¿podriamos salir?- dijo el profesor Lupin

-No va a ver nada que me digan que ella no se vaya a enterar después- dijo Harry amenazante

-No discutas Harry, por favor- dijo Ginny –Si es por mi, ahora mismo salgo-

-De ninguna manera Ginny- dijo Harry –Si de todos modos nos van a quitar estos recuerdos, quiero que alguien los comparta conmigo antes de que desaparezcan-

Dumbeldore dio un suspiro de resignación y nego con la cabeza

-Bueno, valdria la pena que lo onservaras, pues estas en todo tu derecho, ella es tu hermana- dijo Dumbeldore con pesadez –pero necesito que estes mas preparado, o mejor dicho que madurez mas antes de saberlo, y para ello deberas de leer algo titulado "los protocolos Evans"- Esto ultimo Dumbeldore Lo dijo de una manera que pareciera que el sabia que Harry sabia algo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

-Por que para aceptar tu legado, es tu deber comprenderlo y conocerlo a fondo- dijo Dumbeldore

-Y es un conociemieto que usted me ha ocultado todos estos años- dijo Harry

-Por el bien de ambos- refuto Dumbeldore- y si no lo habia icho antes es por que representa...-

-"Otra responsabilidad que cargar"- murmuro Harry con molesto sonsonete

-Asi es, y si es tu decisión, en cuanto pongas un pie en el castillo, lo primero que haras es ir a mi oficina a recoger esos documentos par que los estudies completamente y discutiremos calmadamente todo lo referente a tu hermana una vez que hayas comprendido todo, pero ahora solo quiero que pongas toda tu atención y todo tu empeño a la preparación que Samuel te brindara y que tu unica preocupación sera salir vivo de esto-

Dumbeldore ya no dijo ni una palabra mas, Harry volteo a ver Ginny con el ceño fruncido,y esta con la mirada parecia contestarle que ella tampoco comprendia nada, pero umbeldore volteo a ver a la pelirroja

-Molly me pidio que te llevara conmigo y que no interrumpieras el entrenamiento de Harry, asi que ¡portus!- dijo Dumbeldore convirtiendo un candelabro en un traslador y depositándolo en una mesita –Pero me imagino que Harry y tu tendran unas uantas palabras que decirse, asi que lo dejo a tu disposición Ginny-

El señor Lupin cayo en cuenta

-Albus, me acaban de traer una excelente cerveza alemana, ¿no gustas una copa Albus?-

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando Remus nos acompañe-

-Es un honor señor, asi me enterare de todo lo que sucedió en el ministerio-dijo Remus

Los tres adultos salieron de la habitación y dejaron a Harry y a Ginny solos con sus almas, ambos estaban confundidos, pero Ginny se sento frente a Harry y lo miro un largo rato en silencio, pero Ginny se topo con los ojos de Harry y no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto un confundido Harry

-Que no habia visto nunca al profesor Dumbeldore enfadarse asi- dijo Ginny

-Yo tampoco-

-y ahora no vas a poder ser de ayuda para desembrujar a Cho- dijo Ginny con desilusión –Yo esperaba que contigo fuera mas facil-

-Los siento, de verdad, disculpa-

-No es tu culpa Harry, no tienes por que disculparte siempre- le dijo Ginny

Ginny le sonrio, y Harry no supo por que lo hizo, pero se sento al lado de Ginny, pero amnos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato

-¿Ya te dije que tu hermana es muy linda?- dijo Ginny –incluso me presto esta tunica-

Harry no contesto

-¿Ahora que pasa Harry?-

-Que para variar estoy confundido- dijo Harry –me siento raro que de pronto exista una persona a la que siempre le he importado toda su vida-

-Pues no es la unica que se impota por ti- dijo Ginny molesta

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que me estoy dando cuenta que no son las gafas lo que no te deja ver Harry, y que eres un tonto- dijo Ginny molesta –hay mucha gente que te estima, y mas gente que te queremos mucho mas de lo que dejas demostrártelo-

Ginny se callo, como si hubiera dicho algo malo o algo que no debia de haber dicho en voz alta, y volteo a ver a Harry, y por enecima vez se topo con esos ojos verdes que la miraban atento

-Mira Harry, no se si estemos aquí por alguna razon o igual tu entraste a nuestras vidas por otra situación, pero todo mundo se esta cansando de recordártelo Harry, si, sabemos que llevas una gran carga, pero si no la compartes, un dia a ser tal tu peso que te va a derribar y te va a tumbar, y no vas a poder levantarte, debes de aprender a confiar en los demas , si los demas te fallaron, nosotros no te vamos a fallar, yo no te voy a fallar, creeme, confia en mi asi como yo confio en ti...y-

Ginny guardo silencio, pero ahora ella se sentia extraña

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Harry

-Nada importante, fue como sintiera que esto ya te lo habia dicho, fue un deja vu, pero no importa.

Harry estaba sorprendido por tales palabras, pero miraba con seriedad a la pelirroja

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- le pregunto en medio de su sorpresa

Pero esta vez Ginny sonrio un poco apenada

-Soy mas observadora de lo que ustedes creen, y todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a ti me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero esto no viene al caso, por que mi intencio era romper la tensión en el aire y solo he logrado hacerla mas pesada- bromeo Ginny

Harry tambien sonrio y logro el efecto deseado por la pelirroja

-¿Por qué no logran entender que se supone que debo de hacer esto solo?- dijo Harry con amargura –Yo quiero estar solo para que nadie salga herido, solo por eso-

-¡Eres igual o peor que Sirius!- exclamo Ginny con amargura- Bueno que sobrevivas a tu entrenamiento-

Ginny se levanto molesta y sintiéndose derrotada y camino hacia el traslador, pero Harry la sujeto de la mano antes de que pudiera tocarlo

-¡Espera Ginny!- dijo Harry –Quiero que entiendas, quiero que alguien me entienda, pero sobre todo quiero que tu me entiendas, queria estar solo por que si fallo, que mi partida y mi ausencia no lastime a nadie, no quiero que conmigo se repita la misma historia que mis padres, y si estoy haciendo todo esto, es para darle un mundo mejor a todos, pero sobre todo para que la gente a la que yo quiero disfrute de un mundo sin Voldemort-

-Lo que mas me molesta es que creo que te entiendo- dijo Ginny con tristeza

-Es bueno tener a alguien que lo haga- sonrio Harry –Pero quiero que sepas que por tu culpa y solo por tu culpa ya no pienso de esa manera, ¿cómo decirlo, me has contagiado de ese optimismo tuyo-

-Bueno, es bueno saber que dejo algo bueno en ti- dijo Ginny pero su rostro estaba contrariado –Bueno, que te pases una feliz navidad, ¿te vere en el colegio?-

-Si, que tu tambien tengas feliz navidad, Ginny , yo...-

Pero Ginny le impidio seguir hablando a Harry, puso su dedo indice sobre los labios de Harry y lentamente acerco los suyos, y los fundio en un tierno, aunque torpe por parte de Harry, beso, ella cerro los ojos y simplemente se dejo llevar, Harry no estaba sorprendido, y correspondio el beso con toda naturalidad, pero el no cerro los ojos y vio como el rostro de Ginny dibujaba una expresión de tierna felicidad, pero esta despego sus labios y le sonrio tristemente a Harry

-Que bueno que lo reconsideraste Harry, hay quienes queremos ayudarte, no me alejes por favor- dijo Ginny –pero primero sobrevive al entrenamiento del papa del profesor Lupin- le sonrio dándole un jugueton puñetazo en el hombro

-Te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo- le dijo Harry

Ginny sentia que no pida dejar de ver los ojos de Harry, e inevitablemente esa triste sonrisa volvia a aparecer en su rostro

-¿Sabes que lo mas triste de esto es que no voy a poder recordar nada de lo que sucedió aquí?- dijo Ginny

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto Harry

-Dumbeldore nos lo acaba de decir, no debemos de saber absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de suceder aquí el dia de hoy- dijo Ginny

Péro Harry sonrio

-Eso si yo lo permito- dijo Harry –Si dices que eres tan observadora, por que no te has dado cuenta que puedo guardar en estos momentos mis pensamientos en otro lado, y tu dices que hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos estos dias, y esto, quiero que sepas que es bueno poder compartir lo de Mary con alguien, y lo mejor es que fue contigo, y no quiero, y de hecho no voy permitir que nos quiten esos recuerdos, ¿entendido?-

-Lo tendre seriamente en cuenta- dijo Ginny sonriente –Esta bien, adios, ¿ya sabes lo que dicen de los que mucho se despiden?

Y tono el traslador con la palma de su mano y desaparecio instantáneamente de la habitación, pero Harry hizo algo que se habia resistido a hacer desde que Ginny lo habia ejado de besar, se toco los labios, incrédulo de lo que recien habia acabado de suceder, y no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrio y Dumbeldore y el señor Lupin entraron con sendos tarros de cerveza cada uno

-¿Ya partio la señorita Weasley?- dijo Dumbeldore satisfecho –Bueno, tambien es mi señal de partida, recuerda Harry, quiero que te esfuerzes mucho, y no dudes en ir a mi despacho por que todavía hay mucho de que hablar, y Samuel, que cerveza tan deliciosa, estamos en contacto, y no te molestes conozco la salida-

Y estrechando fuertemente la mano del señor Lupin, y de inmediato desaparecio de en medio de la sala, pero el señor Lupin volteo a ver a Harry de una manera siniestra

-La preparación que voy a darte no es fisico señor Harry Potter, por que que objeto endria prepara tu cuerpo si tu mente, tu espiritu y tu corazon no estan listos para enfrentar lo indecible, asi que si que de una buena ez toma conciencia que si sobrevives de esto, podras enfrentar cualquier reto sin ningun problema, y si te digo que sobrevivas no me refiero al aspecto terrenal, pues tu espiritu podria no salir bien librado o incluso tu cuerpo podria ser usurpado por alguna otra escencia maligna que ronda por el lugar y tu alma destruida y devorada por los habitantes de las tinieblas, pero por hoy no te preocupes, disfruta de la cena que preparamos con tu hermana- le dijo el señor Lupin antes de volver entrar a su biblioteca

Harry tomo un largo respiro y asimilo, cosa que cada vez resultaba mucho mas facil, pero una parte de el se retaba a si mismo por hacer todo solo por el hecho de la emocion de hacerlo, probarse que era mejor que lo que todo el mundo creia mas que por cualquier obligación, pero ahora la obligación era mucho mayor y no podia seguir ocultándose detrás de la tristeza, desde el momento en que Ginny lo beso, cualquier tristeza o asomo de duda habian desparecido, y estaba decidido a superar cualquier prueba que le impusieran.


	54. Pijamada y planeacion

CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y CUATRO 

**PIJAMADA Y PLANEACION**

Ginny apareció en su habitación, y tras levantarse del piso, deposito a copo de nieve sobre la cama, y esta aparentemente estaba dormida, y eso le preocupaba , pues su masota no había mostrado ningún signo de vida desde que Harry se la había entregado haya en la mansión Black, y lo único que indicaba que seguía con vida era que respiraba, como si estuviera roncando, pero en ese momento Ginny se sentía muy sola, a u paso de estallar en llanto, la tristeza la invadía y la frustración le empujaban le empujaban las lagrimas hacia fuera, e intento recostarse en su cama, pero en la oscuridad no se dio cuenta que había alguien mas recostado en su cama, busco su varita, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que se había quedado en la mansión Black, y cayo en cuenta de otra cosa mas, pues a pesar que todavía era de día, las ventanas de su cuarto estaban completamente selladas, en su cama había tierra, y a tientas, logro encontrar una vela, y la prendió como pudo, y descubrió que la persona que estaba ocupando su cama se encontraba cubierto con vendas de pies a cabeza, y al revisar su rostro, esta no respiraba, tenia una tez mucho muy pálida, parecía un cadáver, el cuerpo muerto de una joven chica, y se pregunto a donde la había enviado Dumbeldore, estaba asustada hasta los huesos, pero escucho ruidos en el piso inferior, y de inmediato salió de la habitación, pues algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, ya que fuera de la habitación, el día era radiante, y en su habitación la atmósfera era la de una mortaja, se escucho que algo se rompía, seguido de la caída de algo mucho muy pesado, y tomo lo primero que se encontró y lo sostuvo a modo de garrote con la intención de defenderse a falta de varita, y bajo hacia la planta baja con toda cautela, e densifico una conversación que provenía de la cocina, pero había risas, y Ginny reconoció la voz de una persona, y dejo el garrote y corrió a la cocina

¡Bill, ¡Bill, ¡Bill!- exclamo al entrar en la cocina –¡Hay un muerto en mi cuarto!-

¿Ginny?- pregunto este -¿A que hora llegaste, se suponía que no había nadie en la casa- dijo el pelirrojo

Y no es muerto, es una vampiresa- desestimo Charlie

A perfecto, nada de que preocuparme- dijo Ginny con molestia

Pero si de algo sirve, a mi me da gusto verte- sonrió Bill

Ginny los observo, y sus hermanos estaban un poco cambiados, el pelo de Bill había sufrido un abrupto corte e intentaba recuperar sus longitud acostumbrada, mientras Charlie tenia varios días sin rasurarse, Fleur ya mostraba el desarrollo de su embarazo, y había una chica mas, que Ginny no conocía

Muchachos...- Ginny tomo aire -¿Cuándo llegaron, ¿Dónde estuvieron, ¿por qué hay una chupa sangre en mi cuarto, ¿quién es ella, ¿cómo esta el bebe, ¿aquí es mi casa...-

Calmada Ginny- dijo Bill –Primero, pues no tiene ni media hora que aparecimos aquí, y estábamos a punto de preparar algo de comer, luego, creo que nuestro itinerario fue muy largo, comencé en Egipto, luego Turquía, Transilvania, Morovia, La india, el tibet, Japón, Canadá, Arizona, una cantina en Nueva York y por ultimo la madriguera, bueno, la "chupa sangre" se llama Zila y es lo único que puedes saber por ahora, y ella es la novia de tu hermano Charles, así que tu la puedes llamar Chivu de cariño, el bebe creo que esta bien en el vientre de su mama y si, esta es tu casa, tres Weasley no pueden estar equivocados respecto a eso-

Ginny sonrió y dio una larga exclamación, y por un instante todo se le olvido, pues tenia a sus hermanos mayores junto a ella

¿Y como han estado?- pregunto Ginny

De fábula, lo que me recuerda que el tío Uther mando saludos a todos y nos pidió que los visitáramos mas seguido- comento Charlie bromista

y hablando de mi familia, ¿dónde esta la mía?- pregunto Bill -¿y tu donde estabas?-

Ginny volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y en unos minutos dio salto y seña de todo lo que le había sucedido en las ultimas veinticuatro horas, pero curiosamente no sufrió mucho para omitir el lugar en donde estuvo o a quien conoció

...el profesor Lupin nos dio hospedaje y por ultimo el profesor Dumbeldore recién me envió hacia acá-concluyo la menor de los Weasley -¿y ustedes?-

¿Nosotros?- sonrió Bill ¡Por dios, que no hicimos, ¿verdad Charlie?-

Si hermanita, no te queremos aburrir con detalles llenos de trivialidades, ¿así que mejor por que no ayudas a preparar algo de comer?-

¿si tan fácil?- pregunto Ginny contrariada –Hay una vampiresa en mi cuarto, te cortaste el cabello, Charlie tiene una novia, ¡una novia, y tu te comportas como si nada ante tu inminente paternidad-

Si, pero deja de ser raro cuando te das a la idea de que vas a ser papa, pero lo de Charlie a mi también me asombra- sonrió Bill

Pues a mi no me hace mucha gracia- dijo Charlie

Entonces solo quiero saber por que hay una vampiresa en mi cuarto, digo, para poder explicarle a mama cuando lo sepa y poder ayudarlos-

No les hagas caso Ginny- intervino Fleur –Si ellos no quieren explicártelo, lo voy a hacer yo

Hola bebe- sonrió Ginny acercándose a acariciar el vientre de Fleur, pero luego cayo en cuenta de otra cosa -¿Tu acento?-

Si, fue de las cosas buenas que dejo este viaje- sonrió Fleur –y espero que les guste la pierna de búfalo horneada, fue lo único que nos sobro de toda la aventura-

Yo estoy harto de comer solo carne, ya parecemos hombres lobo- dijo Charlie fastidiado

¡Chiton Charles!- exclamo Fleur –y madura, si sigues molesto por lo del drago en la aduana canadiense, déjame decirte que nos ibas a meter en un gran problema-

Pero no vas a negar que fue emocionante- dijo Bill con picardía

¡No!- exclamo Fleur

¿qué sucedió, ¿qué sucedió, alguien dígame por favor- exclamo Ginny como niña chiquita

Recordé que no eres miembro de la orden del fénix Ginny, y es información súper clasificada, lo siento- dijo Fleur –Pero te aseguro que no es nada del otro mundo, bueno, si son cosas de otro mundo, lo mas normal fue que por fin conocí a tu tío Uther y a la otra mitad del clan Weasley-

¿Y Bill ya se decidió a pedirte matrimonio?- pregunto una ceñuda Ginny

¿Cómo lo supiste?- le sonrió Fleur

Por el anillo en tu dedo- dijo Ginny ceñuda

Pues si, Bill y yo hemos decidido casarnos en verano- sonrió Fleur alegremente –Pero es una sorpresa para tus padres y para los míos-

¡Felicidades!- exclamo Ginny -¿y que hay de la vampiresa, y madura, si sigues molesto por lo del dragón en la aduana canadiense, déjame decirte que nos ibas a meter en un gran problema-

Pero no vas a negar que fue emocionante- dijo Bill con picardía

¡No!- exclamo Fleur

¿qué sucedió, ¿qué sucedió, alguien dígame por favor- exclamo Ginny como niña chiquita

Recordé que no eres miembro de la orden del fénix Ginny, y es información súper clasificada, lo siento- dijo Fleur –Pero te aseguro que no es nada del otro mundo, bueno, si son cosas de otro mundo, lo mas normal fue que por fin conocí a tu tío Uther y a la otra mitad del clan Weasley-

¿Y Bill ya se decidió a pedirte matrimonio?- pregunto una ceñuda Ginny

¿Cómo lo supiste?- le sonrió Fleur

Por el anillo en tu dedo- dijo Ginny ceñuda

Pues si, Bill y yo hemos decidido casarnos en verano- sonrió Fleur alegremente –Pero es una sorpresa para tus padres y para los míos-

¡Felicidades!- exclamo Ginny con sincero entusiasmo, pero de inmediato ensombreció el gesto-¿y que hay de la vampiresa?-

No te preocupes Ginny, si no quieres dormir con ella, puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Fleur

¡No!- exclamo Ginny

Anda hermanita, solo sera hasta que contactemos al profesor Dumbeldore- dijo Bill

Esta bien, no voy a poner mas objeciones, pero acepto con una sola condicion- sonrió Ginny –diganme por que esta ella aquí y asunto arreglado-

¿Tu no has escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato verdad?- dijo Charlie

Bueno, creo que con esto te voy a decir todo, ella representa nuestra primera arma secreta en contra de quien-tu-sabes- dijo Bill

Y por el momento debe de bastarte- dijo Charlie

¡Pues claro que no me basta, quiero saber mas!- exclamo Ginny

Pero el crujir de un par de capas detuvo la conversación, pero un par de cabezas pelirrojas mas se asomaron por el quicio de la puerta y sonrieron alegres

¡Mira compañero de gestación, la familia esta casi reunida!- sonrió Fred

¡y no solo eso mi querido mellizo, huele a que alguien esta preparando algo delicioso para le cena- sonrió George con jubilo

y pensar que usted y yo teniamos planeado resignarnos a pasar toda la noche en la tranquilidad de nuestra casa, pero nuevamente el destino nos ha jugado una buena broma- sonrió Fred

¿Eso significa que debemos de cancelar la fiesta y devolver todo el licor?- pregunto George

No seas tonto, mama no va a estar aquí, así que estas seran las mejores fiestas que tendremos en mucho tiempo- sonrió Fred –Ademas, necesitaremos una buena parte del licor para darselo a nuestra progenitora una vez que se entere que en su casa hay una vampireza, que el buen Bill esta a meses de perder la tan preciada solteria y que Charlie por fin consiguió una linda novia, que por cierto no nos han hecho el favor de presentarnos-

¿Cómo supieron todo eso?- pregunto Ginny

"Alto secreto de la compañía de sortilegios Weasley" querida hermanita, vamos a registrar la nueva campaña de nuestro invento, "nosotros siempre sabemos lo que piensa la gente"- sonrió George

Ella es Chivu, mi novia, limítense a saber eso y quiero que la respeten como me respetarian a mi- dijo Charlie, pero se quedo pensativo –bueno, no mejor respetenla como respetarian a mama-

¿Con un respeto casi miedo que raya en el terror patológico o con un respeto amor masoquista por nuestra pate?- pregunto Fred

Chivu se sonrojo y Charlie fruncio el entrecejo

Saben a lo que me refiero- dijo enojado

¡Si señor!- contestaron Fred y George haciendo un saludo militar mostrándose aterrados, pero en son de broma

Todos rieron en la habitación, pero luego Fleur cayo en cuenta de algo

Bueno, esas cena no se va a prepara sola, ¿alguien se ofrece para ayudarme?- dijo Fleur

¡Por todas las barbas de merlín!- exclamaron los gemelos

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Bill

Tu novia, nuestra inminente cuñada, la madre de tu hijo esta hablando si ese sexy acento frances- dijo Fred

Yo ya quiero cenar, no hay tiempo para eso- gruño Charlie

¿Oigan chicos?- pregunto Ginny -¿por qué no estan en la tienda?-

Por que no quedamos sin mercancía, Hermione se la vendio toda a un ogro bastante estupido, pero eso si con mucho dinero- dijo Fred

Si, ella y el buen Ronnie pasaran las fiestas en su casa, no cabe duda que ahí hay amor- sonrió George.

Las fiestas de noche buena pasaron tan rapido, que lo único que pudo hacer todo el mundo fue disfrutarlas al máximo, olvidándose por un momento de los grandes peligros que los acechaban fuera, por un instante, fue una noche de navidad como todas las demas.

Ron se encontraba profundamente dormido en un sillon con olor a canela, dentro de la sala de la casa de la familia Granger, donde la noche había tenido una peculiar, pero entretenida navidad, una fiesta a la usanza muggle, eran las seis de la mañana, todavía era muy temparano para cualquier cosa y sobre todo en día de navidad, sin embargo se escucharon los pasados pasos por la escalera, pero ni siquiera eso perturbo el sueño de Ron, o eso creia, pues sin previo aviso, le quitaron la cobija

¡Levantate Ron!- exclamo Hermione –Hay que ir al callejón Diagon inmediatamente-

Ron no abrio los ojos y se hizo ovillo

Pero si es navidad, va a estar completamente vacio- murmuro Ron

No seas tonto, necesito que me acompañes, tengo que comprar un par de cosas- dijo Hermione

En estos momentos, si soy tonto mione, de hecho soy solo un aprendiz de mago que esta un poco cansado de jugar con tu hermano pequeño hasta las cuatro de la madrugada- dijo Ron

Y ya te dimos las gracias- sonrió Hermione- pero hay que aprovechar que no hay nadie para entrar al callejón Knocturn sin despertar sospechas y así poder reunir un poco de información de lo que sucedió anteayer-

¿Y no va a ver ningún cambio en tu decisión si lloro, grito, brinco o pataleo verdad?- pregunto Ron

Pues técnicamente no, pero podrias hacer el intento- sonrió Hermione

Pues por lo menos es bueno saber que lo que hago va aser en vano, así que mejor no lo hago, bueno, pero si voy a ir al callejón Knocturn, quiero cambiarme de ropa, ¿podemos ir a la madriguera?- dijo Ron

Por eso eres mi mejor amigo- murmuro Hermione para si misma, aunque Ron lo escucho, no hizo caso, tomo su chaqueta y salio a la calle siguiendo a Hermione, y su primera impresión es que la calle parecia un pueblo fantasma, y así que decidio ahorrarse una larga caminata y saco su varita e hizo la sañal de parada para el autobús noctambulo, y este aparecio al instante.

Stan, el encargado de cobranza del aurtobus noctambulo, bajo de los esalones hechando confeti y con un gorrito de fiesta ladeado, con una expresión de haber estado en la mejor fiesta de su vida apenas unas horas antes

¡No hay consideración, no hay consideración!- exclamaba Stan -¿verdad Ernie, demosnios, esta resaca me va a matar, ahora si, ¿a dónde los podemos llevar?-

Callate y llevanos a la madriguera- murmuro Ron irritado

Llegaremos inmediatamente Weasley, son los primeros y los unicos que han solicitado el servicio este día y a estas horas, ¿qué no tiene vida social?-

Ron miro a Stan con cara de pocos amigos y ayudo a subir a Hermione a los escalones del autobús

¡Vamonos!- exclamo Stan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con las calles de Londres desiertas, salieron de la ciudad y fue cuestion de diez minutos los dejaron en la entrada de la madriguera

¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Yule!- dijo Stan antes de que el autobús noctambulo desapareciera en medio de grandes estruendos

Ron y Hermione entraron a la madriguera y ambos quedaron on la sensaion de que tan solo un día antes, ahí mismo se habai llevado a cabo una fiesta con un status de salvajismo extremo, pues para comenzar, la casa estaba literalmente volteada al reves, pues todos los muebles de la sala estaba en el techo , ademas de que había un olor agridulce que no alcanzaban a identificar, pero había muchas botellas de weskey de ogden añejado de quinientos años regados por todo el piso

A mi no me van a engañar, esto es sin duda obra de Fred Y George- sonrió Fred –Mama los va a matar, como sea, espera cinco minutos mientras me cambio, mientras podrias ver quien esta-

Hermione hizo un gesto de conformidad y lo siguió por las escaleras, donde había confeti y serpentinas regadas por todo el lado, y mas botellas de Weskey, y curiosamente se toparon con que todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban completamente cerradas, pero Ron, al llegar a su habitación, logro abrir la cerradura de su puerta, y se toparon con un Bill profundamente dormido, Ron volteo hacia su cama y se topo con una montaña de regalos, pero lucho contra la tentación de abrirlos, a pesar que sus ojos dibujaban un gran regocijo, sin embargo, volteo a ver el reloj, y entre los ronquidos de Bill, saco una muda de ropa y de inmediato salio de la habitación

Voy a cambaiarme, te veo en la chimenea- dijo Ron desperezándose

No te tardes, que se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo Hermione

Ron puso bajo su brazo la muda de ropa y subio al cuarto de baño, y al entrar a la habitación, se topo con la mas pequeña de su familia, Ginny, y algo muy extraño fue encontrarla con los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo

¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Ron

Nada- contesto de inmediato Ginny con la voz entrecortada tratándole de sonreir a su hermano- ¿cómo te fue en la casa de mione?

Me diverti, pero quiero saber que te pasa- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido

No entenderias- dijo Ginny

No soy ningún tonto, ¡sabes?- dijo Ron –dime que es de lo que se trata-

Son cosas de chicas- gruño Ginny

Pues creo que puedo ayudarte- dijo Ron ingenuamente

Pues yo creo que no puedes ayudarme- le dijo Ginny- Pero no te preocupes, no eres mal hermano-

Ron, apurate, se nos esta haciendo mas tarde- dijo Hermione asomándose al cuarto de baño y a Ron se le ilumino el rostro

Creo que ella puede ayudarte mas que yo- dijo Ron –Bueno, no te tardes Hermione, mientras voy a investigar que es lo que huele tan bien en la cocina-

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione, pero al ver el rostro de Ginny comprendio -¿No quieres que vayamos a tu habitación?-

Ginny asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la habitación de Ginny, la cual se encontraba extrañamente esteril en su decorado, como si esta compartiera la tristeza de su dueña, ambas se sentaron en la cama

Ahora si, dime, ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Hermione

No se como explicarlo- dijo Ginny

intentalo Ginny, trata de decirme que pasa- le dijo Hermione tomándola de la mano para inspirarle confianza

No es tanto lo que sucedió, si no lo que eso me hace sentir- dijo Ginny

¿Por qué?-

No lo se, simplemente me siento triste- dijo Ginny

¿Por qué e sientes triste?- pregunto Hermione -¿otra vez tiene que ver con Harry?-

Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione a los ojos y esta la observo atenta, Ginny sonrió

¿A ti no se te puede engañar verdad?- dijo Ginny sonriendo tristemente y no lo puedo evitar y abrazpo a su amiga, y esta le correspondio el gesto con ternura, para que se sintiera en confianza -¿Por qué mione, ¿por qué por mas que intento no puedo apartarlo de mi mente, ¿por qué por mas que lo intento, siempre termino cruzando mi camino con el de el, ¿por qué siempre esta presente en mi?-

y Ginny- dijo Hermione –Tu misma sabes esa respuesta, te preocupas por el mas de lo que te preocupas por ti misma-

Pero no solo es eso Hermione, me había acostumbrado tanto a el que ahora siento que nos lo han quitado- dijo Ginny

¿Algo paso entre ustedes ala en Londres?- pregunto Hermione suspicas

Mas de lo que me propuse Hermione- sollozo Ginny –descubri que es tan especial, se exige tanto a si mismo, entrega todo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, y es tan...no lo se-

Pues así es el- dijo Hermione –Pero eso no es todo lo que te molesta, ¿o me equivoco?-

No lo se- dijo Ginny –son demasiadas cosas, pero siento, siento que estuve tan cerca de el y en este momento no se si lo voy a volver a ver-

Hermione la abrazo fraternalemnte

N cabe duda que algunas maduran mas rapido que otras, yo digo que estamos muy pequeñas para pensar en esas cosas cuando lo mas importante en estos momentos debe de ser el colegio, pero a ti ya te toco, y no cabe duda que estas enamorada, lo tuyo ya paso de la simple atracción física- comento Hermione susurrante- En este campo no puedo darte muchos consejos, solo puedo ayudarte con Harry, pero si tu lo quieres y el te quiere la cuarta parte de lo que tu lo quieres, no tienes nada por que temer, pues el solo va a regresar, y si estas triste es parte del crecimiento Ginny, le dicen "madurar"-

Ginny derramo un par de lagrimas silenciosas, y con ellas hacho fuera de su corazon la tristeza que sentia, luego respido profundamente y a su rostro regreso esa jovial sonrisa que la caracterizaba, Hermione tambien le sonrió

¿Sabes lo que te pordria distraer un poco?- le dijo Hermione y Ginny la volteo a ver atentamente –Ven con nosotros a la tienda de Fred y George, es mas divertido de lo que Ron dice-

Pero nadie va a ir- dijo Ginny-Hoy es navidad-

Ahí es donde tu y Ron se equivocan, hoy, día de navidad, los niños tienen demasiado circulante en su poder, pero no tienen lugar donde gastarlo, así que lo mejor seria proporcionarles un lugar donde gastar esos galeones- dijo Hermione –Pero bueno, ya vamonos-

Ya voy, dejame ponerme algo de ropa, no voy a ir e camisón al callejón Diagon-

Ginny se vistio y se peino lo mas rapido que pudo, y ya una vez junto a su hermano y a Hermione, se encaminaron a través de la red flu hasta la chimenea de la tienda de sortilegios Weasley, y Hermione salio de la tienda por un instante, mientras Ron y Ginny escombraban el interior, y acomodaban algunos productos sacados ded la bodega, pues las entas del día anterior habian dejado los aparadorese casi vacios, quince minutos después, Hermione regreso y comenzo a explicarle a Ginny como funcionaba mas o menos las cosas

...y mi labor es evitar que tus hermanos provoquen una explosion, o peor aun, una implosion a este lugar- sonrió Hermione

Ron no sonrió y en su lugar barria aburrido la entrada de los sortilegios, y entre quejidos de que eran la unica tienda abierta a esas horas, o de que la nieve estaba muy fria, o de que tenia hambre, sueño y frio, pero las palabras de Hermione fueron muy ciertas, pues durante toda la mañana, los clientes que entraban a la tienda eran e su mayoria niños deseoso de adquirir nuevos sortilegios.

Pero pasado el medio día, aparecio por l puyerta la despistada figura envuelta en un poncho multicolor, tiritando por el frio

¡Algo me decia que deberia de haber venido aquí en primer lugar!- dijo sonriente Luna Lovegood- Te busque en tu casa, luego fui a Hogsmeade, luego King Cross, y si es cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad y feliz Yule!-

Hermione ahogo un bufido, y trato de hacer caso omiso a la presencia de Luna, y prefirió entrar a la bodega a ayudar a Ron con lo que fuera

Pues a mi tampoco me da mucho gusto verla- dijo Luna- Pero no importa Gin-Gin, vengo por ti, para invitarte exclusivamente a ti, a una fiesta de pijamas-

¿Fiesta de pijamas?- dijo Ginny -¿y en donde?-

Si es cierto, ese es un pequeño detalle que hay que arreglar, pues la fiesta de pijamas es en tu casa, primero debi de haberte dicho que tenia pensado tu habitación para organizarla, pero como algo me decia que ibas a decir que si, me tome la libertad de invitar a unas cuantas amistades- sonrió Luna

¿A quien invitaste?- pregunto Ginny resignada

Pues a ti, a mi, a Cadica, a Vilandra y a Neftis, ¿pero tu quieres invitar a alguien mas?- dijo Luna

No, creo que a ellas seria a quien invitaria- dijo Ginny-¿pero por que hiciste todo esto tan repentinamente?-

Pues por que tu hermano me saco de mi linda camita y me dijo que estabas un poco triste y que me las ingeniara para alegrarte el día de navidad, pues de hecho la pijamada fue su idea- Luna se callo de inmediato y luego sonrió tontamente- ¿Sabes, creo que dije en voz alta algo que debi de haber dicho en voz baja-

Ginny volteo hacia la bodega inentando ver a su hermano, pero en su luigar se topo con el ruido de un regaño de Hermione a este por haberse quedado dormido dentro de la bodega

Se supone que no deberia de haberte dicho eso, pero estoy un poquitin molesta, si no me huviera despertado, yo estaria en estos momentos en mi camita rascándome la panza, envuelta en mis frazadas como si fuera un delicioso pastelito de canela rellenod de caramelo recien horneado- dijop Luna cerrando los ojos comosi la sola idea de eso le causara un gran placer, pero luego los abrio de par en par- Pero aproveche para visitar a las chicas y decirles personalmente de la pijamada y todas estuvieron encantadas con la idea, así que si en estos momentos decides cancelar, no solo estara destruyendo todo el esfuerzo de tu hermano, romperas el corazon de tus lindas amigas y habre desperdiciado casi seis horas de mi vida...pero por esas seis hopras no te preocupes, de todas maneras las hubiera desperdiciado-

No seas ridícula Luna, es una excelente idea- sonrió Ginny

Pues entonces vamos a preparar la escena, hay todavía mucho que hacer, hay tanto que comprar, cocinar y otras cosas no menos triviales antes de que caiga la noche- dijo Luna con entusiasmo

Tranquila Lovegood- sonrió Ginny y entro a la bodega, donde Ron y Hermione contaban uno por uno las grajeas de sabores de un frasco roto –Bueno, tengo algo que hacer en la madriguera, los dejo, y por favorm, no se vayan a cansar de tanto trabajo-

Ja, Ja- dijo Ron- Pues si ves a Fred o a George, diles que los necesitamos aqui lo mas pronto posible, eso si pueden sobrellevar la resaca, y por ningún motivo vayas a poner un dedo sobre mis regalos-

No logras intimidarme o rey comadreja- sonrió Ginny

Yo personalmente si me intimido con tu presencia, o gran rey comedreja- dijo Luna

No voy a discutir contgo Lovegood- dijo Ron

Ginny jalo a Luna hasta la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos Flu y una gran llama de color verde las llevo a la madriguera

Por fin se fueron- dijo Hermione

¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunto Ron

Pues no mucho, y es muy confuso, pues mi contacto en el callejón Knocturn dijo que lo mas trascendente que han escuchado es que hay dos nuevos Black en la mansión-

¿Lo sabra el profesor Dumbeldore?- pregunto Ron sorprendido

ya le envie una lechuza, espero que sirva de algo- dijo Hermione –y por cierto, el gesto de la pijamada fue muy lindo, ¿quién podria decir que tienes tan buen corazon?-

callate Granger, que hay que trabajar- dijo Ron un poco apenado.

Ginny y Luna aparecieron en la madriguera donde la señora Weasley recogia a toda prisa la sala y no le presto la mas minima atención a su hija ni a la acompañante de esta, y cuando recogio la ultima botella vacia de licor, se acerco a las escaleras

¡Arthur, por el amor de dios, apresurate a tamar una ducha, y no me interesa si esos calzoncillos son los de la suerte!- exclamo la señora Weasley -¡Los voy a quemar, de lo contrario ese olor a excremento de dragon va a seguir ompregando la casa con ese olor!-

entonces lo del olor a mierda no era una broma- sonrió Luna –yo crei que en el profeta ya no sabian que inventar con tal de ganar una exclusiva-pero Luna DE inmjediato volteo a ver a la señora Weasley- y por cierto me alegro que su esposo se encuentre bien-

¿Gracias?- dijo la señora Weasley y volteo a ver a Ginny confundida por la precencia de la pelopaja y con un sutil gesto le pregunto a su hija silenciosamente y esta movio los labios para pronunciar "luna" –Luna-

¡se acordo de mi nombre!- exclamo Luna con jubilo –y aprovecho que la veo aquí, pues tengo que pedirle permiso a nombre de su hija Ginny para que nos deje a unas amigas y a mi quedarnos en su casa esta noche para hacer una pijamada, son solo unas cuantas amigas, nada del otro mundo, ¿nos da permiso?

La señora Weasley se quedo perpleja ante Luna, pero luego tomo aire, vio analítica primero a Luna y luego a Ginny, y sonrió con severidad

Si, pero deben de recoger primero la habitación de Ginny- dijo la señora Weasley –Y a las diez las quiero a todas en la cama, ¿entendido?-

Gracias mama- sonrió Ginny

¡SI, SI, SI!- exclamo con jubilo Luna –muchisimas gracias señora Weasley, no se arrepentira, bueno, no lo va a lamentar, este, bueno, no haremos nada que usted no hubiera hecho-

Ambas chicas subieron por las escaleras como si volaran en escobas y se encerraron en la habitación de Ginny, mientras la señora Weasley utilizaba su varita para que una escoba hiciera la limpieza del piso y un sacudidor recorriera toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo que sacaba los ingredientes para una cena acogedora, ante la inminente visita de las amigas de Ginny y Luna.

El señor Weasley bajo con un traje limpio y una bolsa negra en su mano, la señora Weasley la arrojo a la chimenea, y el señor Weasley derramo una lagrima silenciosa por sus calzoncillos de la suerte, y sin decir una sola palabra, la señora Weasley entro a la chimenea y arrojo un puñado de polvos Flu, y aparecio en una oficina, no era Hogwarts, pues era un poco mas pequeña, pero igual tenia tosdo tipo de artefactos que emitian cualquier tipo de ruidos, en el escritorio se encontraba el profesor Dumbeldore, su rostro reflejaba gran cansancio y bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas pesadas bolsas, lo que indicaba que era obvio que no había dormido nada.

Feliz navidad Molly- sonrió Dumbeldore- disculpa las molestias, pero nos hemos quedado sin cuartel general, así que dime, ¿cuándo llegaron?-

Apenas ayer en la tarde Albus, y trajeron a una vampireza con ellos, en estos momentos estan en el desvan de la madriguera- dijo la señora Wasley

Muy bien, me interesa hablar con ellos, ¿tardaran mucho?- pregunto Dumbeldore

No, Arthur los esta esperando-

Muchas gracias Molly, espero que algun día me perdones por haber encomendado tan peligrosa misión a tus hijos, Bill me mantuvo informado de la situación, y se cuanto te incomoda la presencia de esa vampireza tu casa, pero la presencia de Zila es importantísima para nuestro plan-

No tienes nada que agrdecer Albus- dijo la señora Weasley -¿y como se encuentra Harry?-

Pues bien, pero me encuentro un poco inquieto al saber que lo dejo en manos del padre de Remus-

¡¿Lo dejaste con Samuel Lupin!- exclamola señora Weasley –se que tienes tu razones, pero jurame que no le va a enseñar nada-

En absoluto Molly, en absoluto, Harrry no esta losuficientemente preparado para ser un alumno mas de Samuel, yo solo le he encomendado que lo ayude a despertar todo su potencial as Harry y le de un paseo por el territorio mistico- dijo Dumbeldore

La señora Weasley parecia estar al borde de un ataque, convertida en un nudo de emociones contrariadas, y solo la milagrosa aparicon de los hombres mayores de la familia Weasley impidoque la señora Weasley se decidiera por ahorcar alñ profesor Dumbeldore por su propia mano, y luego aparecio Fluer, y por ultimo Chivu.

Es bueno verlos en una sola pieza muchachos- sonrió el profesor Dumbeldore- ¿y quien es esta hermosa dama?-

Chrsitine Chivu señor, es todo un honor conocerlo en persona- dijo la chica rumana

No, no, el honor es mio- dijo Dumbeldore- por favor tomen asiento, estos dias han sido un poco mas ajetreados que los demas-

Oui señor, estamos concientes de ellos- dijo Fleur

¡Profesora Delacour, su bello acento francés ha desaparecido!- exclamo el profesor Dumbeldore

Pues así pasan cuando convives tanto tiempo con los hermanos Weasley- sonrió Fleur

Pues seria interesante saber las clases de fonética que experimento profesora, pero ahora vamos a asuntos mas serios, y amen de que siento que estoy abusando de la generosidad de su familia, voy a requerir una vez mas de sus servicios-

Si con eso podemos ser utiles, no dudaremos en ayudarlo señor- dijo Charlie

Pues hay muchas cosas que necesitamos, y muy pocas personas con la habilidad para hacerlo lo mas pronto y lo mejor posible, y ustedes son a los unicos a quienes puedo encargarles esto: lo primero es investigar que sucedió en Grimunald Place y como los mortifagos lograron entrar, la segunda quien es el verdadero asesino de Cornelius Fudge y por ultimo detener a Lord Voldemort, pero creo que esa tendra que esperar un poco, y lo haremos todos juntos mas adelante, de eso estoy seguro-

Yo me encargo de lo primero- dijo Charlie

Y yo de investigar quien mato al ministro- dijo Bill

Bien, bien, ahora que hemos tratado lo mas importante, vamos a las anécdotas de la ultima parte de su viaje- dijo Dumbeldore -¿Que lograron averiguar?-

Que la cerveza mexicana es la mejor del mundo señor- dijo Charlie –y que todo el asunto de la biblia de Anterus es el mas grande fraude de la historia del mundo mágico, y el grimorum de legacy hace mucho tiempo que dejo de existir señor-

Ademas su amigo el señor "seis muertos" nos recomendo que nos olvidaramos de todo ese asunto y que esta ya no es nuestra guerra, que los magos solo debemos de sentarnos y observar como los cielos se convierten en fuego y caen sobre la tierra y esperar el desenlace- dijo Bill

Razonable, muy razonable, me temia que mi buen amigo estuviera mas abstraido en sus meditaciones trascendentales en el mundo espiritual como para prestar importancia a los hechos del mundo- dijo Dumbeldore –debo de decir a su favor que el lucho hace mucho tiempo junto a mi, y como muchos, considera que esta ya no es su guerra, pero quiero pensar que no logro convencerlos, ¿cierto?-

Por supuesto que no profesor- dijo Bill –yo quiero luchar por un lugar mejor para mi esposa y mi hijo, y para toda la gente que quiero, no puedo sentarme a ver como quien-usted-sabe se acaba el mundo-

El profesor Dumbeldore sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta

¿qué mas aprendieron en Norteamérica?- pregunto Dumbeldore

No mucho señor, pero si lo suficiente para ser utiles en todo esto profesor- sonrió Bill

Por supuesto, demasiadas cosas utiles que pienso enseñar en mi clase señor director- dijo Fleur con entusiasmo

Muy bien, bueno, no les quito mas su tiempo, tengo que ir a Londres a una junta extraordinaria del wizengamot, y los otros asuntos, los trataremos una vez que Harry regrese y nos acompañe-

Albus, te traje un emparedado para el camino- dijo la señora Weasley extendiéndole un enorme emparedado de carne

Muchisimas gracias Molly, se me había olvidado, no he desayunado- dijo Dumbeldore

Pero si son las cinco de la tarde Albus- dijo la señora Weasley en regañina

Es que con todas las cosas que he hecho, no me da hambre, bueno, de hecho se me olvida el hambre habiendo asuntos mas importantes que hacer y tan poco tiempo- dijo Dumbeldore- y pór cierto, espero no inoportunar esta noche en tu casa, pues debo de ir a recoger a Zila para ponerla a resguardo en un lugar mas seguro—

Muy bien profesor, lo estare esperando- dijo Fleur –Y si nos disculpan, Bill y yo tenemos que ir de compras al callejón Diagon, que pase un buen día-

igualmente señorita Delacour, bueno, que todos pasen buena tarde-

Poco a poco los Weasley fueron desapareciendo, hasta que al final solo quedaron los señores Weasley y el profesor Dumbeldore

deben de estar muy orgullosos de ellos- comento el profesor Dumbeldore

Si- contesto el señor Weasley

Pero la señora Weasley no dijo nada y tomo la mano de su esposo con toda su fuerza.

Mientras, en la madriguera, Ginny y Luna continuaban con los preparativos de la pijamada

¿Ginny?-

¿si?-

¿Es cierto que tienen un vampiro en el atico?-pregunto Luna como niña pequeña

si, y es horrible- dijo Ginny- de hecho estaba en mi habitación ayer-

¿es hombre o es mujer?-

es una chica-

¿y es linda?-

¿Para que quieres saber eso?-

Simple curiosidad, nada mas, yo no he visto nunca a un vampiro, bueno, si contamos a ese conejo chupasangre que cree por error, seria el primer vampiro con forma antropomorfica que veo- dijo Luna

¿De donde sacas tantas palabras tan raras?- le pregunto Ginny

No lo se muy bien, solo que de repente llegan a mi mente en el momento justo y ya- dijo Luna

Bueno, hay que apurarnos, las chicas no tardan en llegar-

¿oye?- dijo Luna- ¿ya te dije que tus hermanos son guapos, valientes, inteligentes e inetersantes?-

no creo que no, pero lo siento, todos ya estan apartados-

¿Hasta el rey comadreja?-

en especial ese- sonrió Ginny

¿Por qué todos los chicos guepos siempre o resulta que ya tienen novia o son de costumbres homosexuales- dijo Luna decepcionada

No lo se, creo que así es como funciona esto- dijo Ginny

Pero tu hermano Ron se merece alguien mucho mas parecido a el, a alguien que le guste el quidditch, como no se, yo por ejemplo-

no seas tontita Luna, el no tiene ojos paranadie mas que para...-

Granger, si lo se, se le nota a leguas, pero no vas a negar que una puede soñar con tan lindo muñeco-

yo no lo veo de esa forme Luna, ¡es mi hermano!- dijo Ginny

¿qué tiene, tu hermano es un bombon, por no decir que es un cuero- dijo Luna sonrojada

¡Claro que no lo se Luna!- dijo Ginny -¡Es mi hermano y no lo puedo ver de otra forma!-

Bueno, bueno, le estoy hablando a una chica que los prefiere con el cabello revuelto y los ojos verdes- sonrió Luna

Ginny sonrió ante ese comentario y le arrojo una almohada en la cara a Luna, y ambas continuaron arreglando la habitación, y entre broma y broma, comenzo a ocultarse el sol, y la primera en aparecer en la madriguera, dando muestra de puntualidad inglesa, fue Vilandra, la cual ademas de sus cosas llevaba un pesdo libro de transformaciones bajo el brazo, y mientras las demas chicas llegaban, Luna se divirtió preguntándole acerca del libro y contestándole a Vilandra sus preguntas, e incluso le pídieron a Ginny que les hiciera preguntas al azar para competir entre ambas, pero la aparicon de Neftis decreto un empate entre ambas, y un poco cansadas de tanto libro, decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores de la madriguera, en el cual, Luna no paraba de contarles a las chicas lo guapos que eran los hermanos mayores de Ginny, sin embargo, Neftis de vez en cuando veia con atención a Ginny, aunque cundo esta la volteaba a ver, Neftis desviaba rapidamente la mirada, sin embargo, tenia la sensación de decirle algo a Ginny, pero no se atrevia. Como Cadica no aparecia, Ginny les propuso desgnomizar el jardín por un rato, pues estos comenzaban a salirse de control, y así pasaron el resto del crepúsculo, Luna los encontraba sumamente divertidos y mas cuando hacian el ruido al caer al piso, y de vez en cuando, Ginny soltaba unoslargos suspiros que no pasaban desapercibidos por ninguna de sus acompañantes .

Al anochecer, las cuatro chicas entraron a la casa y la señora Weasley ya había hecho algo para cenar, pero ninguno de los señores Weasley las acompaño a cenar, pues ambos salieron a Azakaban, a visitar a Percy que se encontraba recluido preventivamente en la prisión magica acusado de asesinar al ministro de magia, las chicas se quedaron de nuevo solas, y un instante antes de que las chicas se sentaran a la cena, cansadas de esperarala, aparecio por la chimenea Cadica

Tarde como siempre- le reprocho Vilandra

no es mi culpa, todo fue tan espontaneo, tuve que rogarle a mama que me dejara venir, solo hasta que hablo con la mama de Ginny me dio permizo- dijo Cadica

Has fama y hechate a dormir- murumuro Neftis

¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso "gatita"?- pregunto Cadica ceñuda

¿Yo, nada, ¿me creeria capaz?- sonrió Neftis –Solo que después de lo del callejón Digon, si yo fuera tu mama, no te dejaria salir en mil años-

Tu estabas conmigo y las dos tenemos la misma responsabilidad- dijo Cadica

¿De que hablan?- pregunto Ginny

¡de nada!- contestaron las dos chicas sonrientes, pero su sonrisa era nerviosa, como si ocultaran algo, pero cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Luna comenzo a servir la comida

No hagas eso Luna- dijo Ginny un poco apenada –eso me corresponde a mi-

De ninguna manera Weasley- dijo Luna- yo fui quien organizo todo esto, así que me corresponde a mi-

Este...disculpen si me escucho grosera, pero, ¿por qué nos reuniste tan espontáneamente Lovegood?- pregunto Cadica

Ya les dije que fue idea del hermano de Ginny, pues como sus amigas, debemos de apoyarla en todo lo que podamos, y mas ahora que necesita un poco o mucho de nuestro apoyo, y segundo, no podemos, o mejor dicho no pueden estar retrasando mas la manera de cómo van a liberar a Cho Chang de ese maleficio que le arrojaron- dijo Luna

Las cuatro chicas de Gryffindor casi mueren atragantadas al escuchar esas palabras, y las cutro voltearon nerviosas a ver Luna con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

¿Co...co..como...?- balbuceo Neftis

¿Cómo es que lo se?- pregunto Luna sonriente –Se puede decir que una lechuza me lo dijo, pero lo importante no es como me entere, sino como ustedes lo hicieron ahora tienes que arreglarlo, y creo que quiero ayudarlas, pero ahora no pensemos en eso, esto es una pijamada, ¡así que ha jugar!-

Alas cuatro Gryffindors no les quedo otra opcion, sin embargo Luna desetimaba cada una de las preguntas que le hacian de cómo se había enteraddo, y proponoia un juego tras otro, lo que logro distraer un poco a las chicas, consiguiendo que estas se divirtieran genuinamente, pero Ginny estaba asombrada de la cantiad de cosas y juegos que Ginny conocia.

Pasada la media noche, todas sufriensdo un poco de cansancio, las cinco se acostaron en la cama de Ginny, la cual haia sido agrandada con magia para que todas cupieran comodamente en ella, las cinco conversaban, pero Vuilandra aun tenia sus reservas acerca de Luna, pero esta comenzo a exponer su plan para derechizar a Cho

Muy bien, ya solo falta un detalle- decia Luna –ya se como sucedieron las cosas, así que el hechizo va a funcionar si formamos el pentagrama, y de hecho somos cinco, por eso decidi ayudarlas, eso y que quiero recuperar todos los puntos que hemos perdido por culpa de Cho y ganar de nuevo la copa de las casas-

¡Lo sabia!- exclamo Vilandra -¡Solo nos ayudas por conveniencia!-

¡Jamas!- exclamo Luna-¡Podre ayudarlas por la diversión, o por el ansia de aventura, o por la sensación de peligro de estar al borde de la muerte, o a lo mejor para ayudar a una pomposa compañera del colegio y de mi casa, pero por egoismo jamas!-

Bueno,ya, ya, no se pongan así, ahora solo necesitamos encontrar la manera de entrar a su casa o donde quiera que la tengan en luna llena- dijo Neftis

Sugiero que les hagamos una visita a los hermanos de Ginny- dijo Vilandra –ellos pueden tener algo que puedan ayudarnos

¿Cómo no se me ocurrio eso a mi?- exclamo Cadica

¡Por que no!- exclamo Neftis un poco nerviosa

Es cierto Ginny, ¿no que estabas triste?-dijo Cadica –Yo la veo igual que siempre-

No es nada, solo que le arrebataron a su novio, otra vez- dijo Luna somnolienta

¿tu y Harry son novios?- pregunto Cadica

¿Cuándo, como, donde?- exclamo Neftis -¿te le declaraste, ¿se te declaro, ¿cómo sucedió, ¡la intriga me esta matando!-

No sean tontas- dijo Vilandra- Por supuesto que no, Ginny nos lo hubiera contado primero a nostras que a Lovegood, lo que deja a Lovegood como una mentirosa-

Ella no esta mintiendo, aunque no esta diciendo toda la verdad- dijo Ginny

¡Como dices!- exclamo Cadica- ¡¿tu y Harry yason novios?-

Yo no se bien- murmuro Ginny apenada –Yo solo le he dicho ha Harry lo que sentia-

¿Y que te dijo el?- pregunto Neftis

No l se, no tuvo tiempo de decirme nada- dijo Ginny un poco triste

¿y no hizo nada?- pregunto Vilandra

Si, bueno no, fui yo la que lo hizo, lo bese, pero fue raro, al decirle todo eso, senti como si ya se lo hubiera dicho antes, Harry no se veia sorprendido-

Bueno, pero lo besaste- dijo Cadica -¿y te correspondio?-

si- sonrió Ginny apenada

Sus tres compañeras dieron una extraña exclamacion de jubilo

Bueno, pero si quieren que eso cresca, en mi opinión es que debemos de quitar a Chang del camino- dijo Luna entre bostezos- aunque las implicaciones eticas resultarian al cuestionarnos nuetras acciones, pero al diablo, vamos a hacerlo, así que les recomiendo que se duerman temprano chicas, mañana sera un día muy largo


	55. Operación Chang parte uno:

CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y CINCO 

**OPERACIÓN CHANG parte uno**

Tengo que hablar con el señor tenebroso- dijo Jorgunmander a colagusano, que cuidaba la entrada al recinto donde Voldemort descansaba

Lo...lo siento, no se va a poder, el señor tenebroso dio ordenes de no ser molestado- dijo colagusano muerto de miedo ante la presencia de Jorgunmander

¡No me interesa!- exclamo el asesino serpiente irritado –tengo que verlo a toda costa-

Ya escuchaste a colagusano niño, no lo puedes ver- dijo Bellatrix apareciendo por el fondo del oscuro pasillo –Lo que tengas que tratar con el señor tenebroso lo tienes que hacer conmigo primero-

Jorgunmander observo con odio autentico a la mortifaga, y chasqueo la lengua

No vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo contigo- dijo Jorgunmander –Pero el señor tenebroso se va a enfadar al saber que el grimorum de legacy ha sido destruido-

Colagusano palidecio de horror al escuchar esas palabras

Asi que solo vengo a explicarle las circunstancias en las que esto sucedió, y si ustedes no me lo permiten, pues me imagino que con gusto ustedes les explicaran eso- sonrio Jorgunmander

Entopnces la puerta se abrio de par en par

¡Accio Jorgunmander!- rugio Voldemort desde su oscura habitación

oh oh- murmuro Jorgunmander al verse jalado por arte de magia hacia el interior de la habitación

Dentro de esta, no alanzaba a distinguirse nada, mas que las cercanias de una chimenea, donde un sillon le daba la espalda a Jorgunmamder, y sin duda, sentado en este se encotraria Voldemort

No puedo decir que me da gusto verte "hijo"- dijo Voldemort sin voltear a ver a su asesino

Y puedo decir lo mismo "padre"- dijo mordazmente Jorgunmamder

¡Cruccio!- exclamo Voldemort –Parece que te he soltado la correa demas, siempre olvido que no te amaestre bien, pero bueno "hijo mio", antes de informarme de tu inminente fracaso, explícame por que partiste y dejaste atrás tus obligaciones-

Jorgunmander se levanto tras retorcerse por la dolorosa maldición, a pesar de todo, no le daba el gusto a Voldemort de escuchar exclamación alguna de dolor

Pues los vampiros ya se estan matando entre si, Japón es nuestro, y los tomos del grimorum legacy, las biblias de anterus, ya no existen- dijo Jorgunmamder

¿Y puedo saber para que te interesan tanto el grimorum legacy?- pregunto Voldemort con suspicacia

Pues para darle todo ese poder a usted mi señor- dijo Jorgunmamder

¡Crucio!- exclamo Voldemort acertando en el asesino serpiente –Tu sabes bien que me molesta que me mientan, sobre todo cuando se que intentabas reunir el poder y conocimiento de ese grimorum para usarlo en mi contra, ¿qué como lo se, el señor tenebroso siempre sabe "hijo", asi que tu debes de recordar que tu lugar en este mundo es como mi mas mortífero asesino y nada mas, ¿comprendido?-

¿Tengo otra alternativa?- murmuro Jorgunmander, pero otra maldición crucatis lo doblego de dolor frente a su amo

Ja, el joven asesino ha adquirido valor- sonrio Bellatrix que habia observado todo desde la oscuridad, pero otra vez, Jorgunmamder la fulmino con una mirada impregnada con todo su odio

Señor mio, ¿me permitiria revelarle a "su hijo" el destino del famoso grimorum de legacy?- pregunto Bellatrix con aire de superioridad ante la dura mirada de Jorgunmamder

Por supuesto Bella, de todos modos tenemos que esperara a que Blavatsky llegue- dijo Voldemort

Pues bien joven asesino- sonrio burlona Bellatrix –Los libros estupidos que buscabas no son mas que una serie de historias y conjuros antiguos, que dicen narrar los acontecimietos del mundo mágico, sin embargo, hace poco mas de veinte años, tu grandísima amiga Evans urdio la manera de arrebatárnoslos de nuestras manos justo debajo de nuestras narices, y en la huida, la mitad de estos libros fue irremediablemente destruida, y la otra mitad paso a manos de ese malparido de Dumbeldore, pero ya no son necesarios, pues el señor tenebroso conoce todos sus secretos como la palma de su mano, asi que tu solo hiciste lo que el señor enebroso habia previsto que hicieras sin que tu lo supieras-

Bellatrix exploto en carcajadas burlonas, y Jorgunmander volteo a ver a Voldemort horrorizado y furioso a la vez, y este, debajo de su capucha, con sus resplandecientes ojos carmesí lo observaba atentamente

Llegas tarde "hijo"- cometo Voldemort –hace una hora envie a Bloodmary a cumplir una misión muy importante, y si tienes suerte, la podras alcanzar, asi que esta es tu ultima oportunidad para demostrarme tu fidelidad, alcanzala y tráiganme a esa pelirroja con vida, ¿entendido, ademas, sin ningún rasguño-

Jorgunander chasqueo la boca y desparecio

Crei que ya lo habia quitado de su camino señor- comento Bellatrix

¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones?- dijo Voldemort

De ninguna manera mi señor, solo que comienza a resultar muy molesto, en culquier momento nos podria traicionar- dijo Bellatrix

De ninguna manera eso va a suceder- comento Voldemort –Yo mismo construi a mi asesino, y se de lo que es capaz, pero debemos de darle motivación para que siga matando sin piedad, ¿no te parece?-

No cabe duda de que usted sabe señor, usted siempre sabe- dijo Bellatrix aduladora

Y por cierto "hijo"- comento Jorgunmamder –Debes de hacer esto con el ejercito que yo te he dado, asi que el grupo de criaturas que has reunido tendran que rendirme plestecia a menos que desees una muerte segura para ellos-

Jorgunmander observaba con odio y rencor a Voldemort, pero torciendo la boca se envolvió en su capa y salio de la habitación a grandes pasos.

Jorgunamder se paseo por los pasillos de la mansión Black, y al llegar a lo que era la cocina, se topo con unos enmascarados, que de no ser por que las mascaras ocultaban sus rostros, sin duda hubieran dadomuestras de un terrible miedo

Maestro, ¿cuando ha regresado?- pregunto Bloodclaw

No es de tu incumbencia, pero me urge hablar con Bloodmary ¡YA!- exclamo Jorgunmander

¡Has regresado con bien!- sonrio esta sugerente materializándose a espaldas de Jorgunmander, pero este, con reflejos sobrehumanos, la tomo por el cuello y comenzo a ahorcarla

Dame tu informe completo de la situación ahora mismo- sonrio este con crueldad -¡No, mejor dime, ¿quién esta vigilando a la pelirroja si se supone que tu eres la que esta ejecutando la mision?-

Tu no eres el unico que posee grandes poderes y aprende trucos nuevos con solo verlos- le dijo Bloodmary con indiferencia –Estoy probando lo que aprendi en la colina de las hadas-

Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, por que hay que hacer lo que dejamos pendiente antes de irnos, hay que matar a todos los aurores alfa antes de año nuevo-

Luna desperto nerviosamente, con la frente empapada en sudor, preguntándose que habia sido todo eso, y que significaba

Esto me da mala espina- murmuro y volteo a ver a Ginny a sus amigas –Tengo una mala sensación acerca de esta tonta misión, pero bueno, ya mañana veremos-

Seccion deportiva del diario el profeta

Hoy, 28 de diciembre, a escasos cuatro dias para que se de inicio formal a la temporada de la liga semiprofesional de quidditch de gran bretaña, después de los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche del pasado 23 de diciembre, clubes con gran tradición, han decidido retirar su inscripción del torneo, temerosos con buena razon de algun ataque del quien ustedes saben, por lo que esta insipiente liga se quedara sin la presencia de equipos como las harpias de Hollyhead o los Monstrose Magpies entre otros, por lo que a decir de los expertos, la liga semiprofesional perdera mucho interes.

A pesar de las protestas de grupos radicales del ministerio, Ludo Bagman a decidido dar continuidad a sus proyectos, alegando que el quidditch puede ser motor en la promocion de una paz y evitar que se caiga en una abierta guerra civil, que el quidditch puede ser ese instrumento que hermane de una buena vez a los mgos.

En conferencia de prensa, Ludo Bagman ha dado a conocer el sistema de competencia de esta nueva liga que involucra a los equipos de Escosia, Irlanda, Inglaterra y Gales, y seran distribuidos de manera regional para evitar gastos sufragantes en su primera etapa, eliminándose primero en un sistema deliga a una sola vuelta, clasificando los primeros cuatro de cada region a la fase final que invlucrara enfrentamientos de eliminación directa, previo sorteo, a ida y vuelta, la gran final se jugara el 1 de agosto en un campo aun por designar.

Los equipos son los siguientes:

Liga Inglesa de quidditch

1)Bexley Broomsticks

2)Chudley Connons

3)Dill Daredevils

4)Dooding Dragons

5)East Grinstead Elfs

6)Fair Lawn Fairs

7)Othery Saint Catchpolle Owls

8)Paxtol Posionscaldrums

9)Puddelmere United

10) Ripon Ravens

12) Tanton Toads

13) Tutshill Tornados

14) Upon Hill Kingston Unicorns

15) Watfor Werewolfs

16) Wigan Wanmakers

17) York Yetis

Liga Galesa de quidditch

1)Aberystwyth Alchemist

2)Denbich Druids

3)Holyhead Healers

4)Penbrocke Powerstones

5)Snowdon Sasquashs

6)Swansea Swans

7)Tywyn Tritons

8)Welshpool Wolves

Liga escosesa de quidditch

1)Aberdeen Auorors

2)Banff Banshees

3)Cupar Cooks

4)Dundee Death Hunters

5)Edimburg Eartquakes

6)Falkirk Frogs

7)Gasglow Goldkeepers

8)Gasglow Ghost Hunters

9)Hogsmeade Hellblazers

10)Greenock gobblins

11) Inverness Islanders

12) Lochness Largenecks Lake Monsters

13) Luanark Leperchauns

Liga Irlandesa de quidditch

1)Bantry Bullets

2)Belfast behemonts

3)Donegal Druids

4)Dublin Darkwizards

5)Dundalks Dolphins

6)Galaway Greengobblins

7)Inshmor Imps

8)Klinkenny Keyswords

9)Lougela Autentic Leperchauns

10) Mullingar Minotaurs

11) Oldcastle Ogre's

12) Schull Skeletons

13) Sligo Stamens

14) Wasport Woodwizards

15) Waterfortd Warlocks

16) Wiclow Wizards

Para un analisis mas detallado de los equipos, compre la nueva edicion deportiva del profeta, a la venta a aprtir del primero de enero, con su lechuza favorita.

Mientras tanto, en la madriguera:

¿Chicas?- comento Ginny al terminar de vestirse y comenzando a secarse el cabello

¿Qué pasa Gin?- pregunto Vilandra, que como siempre era la primera en estar lista

No les habia dicho, pero necesito una varita nueva, la otra la perdi en Londres-dijo Ginny

¡¡¡¿Cómo que perdiste tu varit!- exclamo Vilandra asombrada -¿Cómo alguien puede perder su varita?-

No es algo por lo que se vaya a acabar el mundo Nithangale- intervino Luna, quien por cierto era la ultima en levantarse y daba un colosal bostezo –Solo hay que ir con el viejoto Olivander y comprar otra varita-

Estoy de acuerdo con Lovegood- intervino Cadica al entrar a la habitación, proveniente de la ducha –De cualquier manera teniamos que ir al callejo Diagon-

Yo habia pensado exactamente lo mismo- sonrio Ginny –Ahora, solo queda pensar en que sera bueno "regalarle a Cho"-

Pues tiene que ser algo creible, por que si no, va a sospechar de nuestra visita- dijo Vilandra

¿Y tu tienes que verle el lado negativo a todo?- le rerpocho Luna a esta –Esa chica va a estar feliz de que por fin alguien se acuerde de ella, que yo sepa sus amigas no le han enviado una sola carta ni le han hecho una sola visita-

¿Y tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto Vilandra

Un pajarito me lo dijo- sonrio Luna

¿Y que excusa le vamos a dar a los padres de Ginny?- pregunto Neftis con inocencia

Pues que fuimos al allejon Diagon a comprar una varita para Ginny, y si nos tardamos mas de lo planeado, pues diremos que no encontraba la varita adecuada para ella- dijo Cadica, pero parecia que ese pretexto lo hubiera planeado de meses atrás

Bueno, entonces tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos poco menos de nueve horas para completar "la operación Chang", y no hay marcha atrás, ¿entendido?- dijo Luna con una inusual seguridad, pero las cuatro chicas de Gryffindor asintieron con valor y determinación a las palabras de la chica de Ravenclaw-

Las cinco chicas se apresuraron a terminar de vestirse y desayunaron con rapidez, y a las diez en punto de la mañana ya estaban en la chimenea rumbo al callejón Diagon, y sin perder el tiempo lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a el establecimiento de Ollivander's, sin embargo, en la entrada, Ginny quedo sola

Nosotras te esperaremos con tus hermanos- dijo Luna –todavia hay cosas que hacer y no sabremos cuento te vayas a tardar-

Y sin decir mas, se alejaron, dejando a Ginny, quien se sentia extrañamente nerviosa, no por que todo hubiera sido tan repentino, sino por el hecho de que hacia algo de vital importancia sola por primera vez, antes siempre habia estado acompañada por alguno de sus hermanos o sus padres, pero ahora lo hacia sola, ademas, iba a comprar una varita propia, pues hasta ese momento, habia estado utilizando varitas viejas de sus hermanos, pero igual que a cada uno de ellos, cuando llegaba el momento, les cmpraban una varita nueva que resultaba ser la definitiva.

Al abrir la puerta, una campanilla anuncio su presencia, y de entre una pila de varitas, aparecio el señor Ollivander, con su característica sonrisa indulgente

Ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando seria que la pequeña señorita Weasley haria su aparicion por mi humilde tienda- dijo este con su amable voz

Hola, muy buenas tardes- contesto Ginny

Bueno, no creo que tener que explicarle a usted como funcionan las cosas señorita Weasley, asi que a lo nuestro- dijo el señor Ollivander –extienda su mano derecha mientras yo busco la varita que la eligira a usted-

y mientras el señor Ollivander rebuscaba entre tantos estuches con varitas, una cinta métrica magica recorria el cuerpo de Ginny tomando todo tipo de medidas.

¡Muy bien!- comento Ollivander –El clan Weasley siempre ha tenido afinidad con los unicornios y su magia, entonces, probemos, nogal, veintinueve centímetros, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio-

Ginny tomo la varita e hizo una floritura muy pequeña, y las cajas frente a ella salieron expulsadas, el señor Ollivander se rasco la barbilla y le quito la varita a Ginny de las manos

Interesante, muy interesante, pero mejor probemos con esta, veintiséis centímetros de sauce con crin de unicornuio hembra-

Esta vez, un rayo color rojo salio de la punta de la varita y el señor Ollivander tuvo que quitarse de en medio para no sufrir una severa quemadura

¡lo siento!- dijo Ginny apenada

No se preocupe, no se preocupe- sonrio contentísimo el señor Ollivander –Ya casi estamos ahí, su varita esta cerca, pero me pregunto, ¿usted habra heredado algo de los señores Prewett, solo deme un instante para comprobarlo-

Ollivander saco una varita de la vitrina principal de su tienda

Veintiocho centímetros de un buen nogal y nervios de medula dragon- dijo Ollivander al estirarle la varita a Ginny

La pelirroja tomo la arita, y sintio un extraño calor entre los dedos al tocar la madera de la varita, y tanto ella como el señor Ollivander sonrieron ante ese hecho

Esa varita ha esperado mucho por usted- dijo Ollivander –Su tio Fabian la mando a fabricar pensando en alguno de los hijos de su hermana Molly, que curioso que haya sido usted y no el joven William, pero hasta ahora, se ha negado a acoplarse con cualquier mago-

Eso me hace sentir especial- dijo Ginny emocionada

Pues si señorita, debe de estar conciente de que el mismo señor Prewett trajo a mi los nervios del dragón que estan en su núcleo, la familia de su madre es muy poderosa, y necesitaba de varitas especiales, fabricadas bajo especificaciones muy estrictas, y si a usted le esta permitiendo ser su portadora, esa varita siente en usted algo muy especial, quiza tambien usted este destinado a ser alguien especial que haga grandes hazañas- dijo el señor Ollivander

Pues gracias, lo tendre en cuenta, en serio que si- sonrio Ginny un poco apenada –y respecto al costo de la varita, ¿podria enviarle la cuenta a alguno de mis hermanos?-

No se preocupe por eso señorita, pues bien, ¿a cual de todos?-

A Fred y a George Weasley si fuera usted tan amable-

Esta bien, que tenga un lindo dia- dijo el señor Ollivander haciendo una anotación en una pequeña libreta

Ginny salio de la tienda contenta y emocionada, y sujetaba su varita con mucha fuerza, y sin saber bien por que se sentia extrañamente feliz, y cuando llego a la tienda de los sortilegios Weasley, sus amigas ya la esperaban en la entrada

¿Lista?- pregunto Luna

Si-

Pues vamonos-

¿No vamos a entrar?- pregunto Ginny

Nosotras ya lo hicinos y tomamos lo que necesitábamos- dijo Vilandra

Pues bien, ¿en que nos vamos a ir?- pregunto Ginny

En autobús- dijo Neftis

¿En el autobús noctambulo?- pregunto Ginny

No, en un autobús muggle- sonrio Neftis, el autobús noctambulo tiene prohibido entrar a esa zona, es area residencial-

Pues vamonos, se nos hace tarde-

Y todo salio como fue planeado, compraron un gran ramo de folres y una canasta con todo tipo de golosinas y deliciosa comida, incluso un pastel de frutas magicas, y al salir a las calles de Londres, Neftis las guio hasta la parada del autobús, y como un quinteto de chicas muggles comun y corriente (de hecho, por la excepcion de la ropa de Luna, todas las demas bien pudieron pasar por chicas muggles comunes y corrientes), luna se fue quejando todo el camino e que ese transporte no era tan emocionante como el autobús noctambulo, y que incluso era muy lento, y al llegar al centro de Londres, se bajaron en la avenida Sommershire

¿No es una zona muy exclusiva?- pregunto Cadica con asombro

Si, pero los padres de Chang pueden pagarlo- dijo Vilandra

Un mago honesto jamas podria pagar algo asi- dijo Cadica

Yo no creo eso, ademas, se dice que los padres de Chang trabajan como consejeros del primer ministro muggles- dijo Neftis

Ya, no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Luna -¿Cuál es el numero?-

El trece- dijo Neftis

¿Ya les habia dicho que tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esto?- dijo Luna

No, y no nos importa a estas alturas, tu planeaste todo y amos a seguir tus indicaciones al pie de la letra- dijo Cadica –Bien, tomen los caramelos de invisibilidad y recuerden, tenemos quince minutos antes de que el efecto desaparezca-

Bien- dijeron las otras tres chicas de Gryffindor desenvolviendo sus caramelos

¡Saben delicioso!- exclamo Neftis –Esos Fred y George si que saben su negocio-

Lista o no Lovegood, haya vamos- dijo Vilandra

Luna fue la unica que no comio de los caramelos de invisibilidad y tomo el ramo de flores y la canasta con dulces y se acerco al numero trece y toco el timbre varias veces, y de inmediato aparecio una bruja de mediana edad y de cabello verde, con un traje de servicio verde

Muy buenas tardes, ¿en que podemos ayudarle?- le pregunto con cortesía a Luna

Hola, soy Luna Lovegood, y soy compañera de casa de Cho, y decidi venir a visitarla para ver como se encuentra- dijo Luna con su caracteristico despiste –Por cierto, que hermoso tono de erde, hace juego con su uniforme-

Pase, pase- dijo con alegria la bruja –Nadie ha venido a visitar a la señorita Cho, sus padres se pondran muy contentos de saberlo, ¿cómo la anuncio?-

Luna Lovegood- sonrio esta

Sigame por favor- dijo la bruja

Pero esta no se dio cuenta que cuatro aprendices de brujas entraron detrás de Luna, gracias a un caramelo que las hacia invisibles, pero las cinco se dieron cuenta que la familia de Cho vivia con cierta opulencia, pues habia pinturas muy finas y hermosas en todas las paredes, y adornos de oro y joyas con distintos motivos orientales, muebles lujosos y alfombras finas, Luna parecia indiferente ante esto, no asi las brujitas invisibles, que apenas y podian contenerse de soltar exclamanciones de admiración

Espere aquí- dijo la bruja –En un momento la atienden los señores Chang-

Gracias- dijo Luna con despiste y se dejo caer en un mullido sillon

–Estos si que tienen el culo tieso- se escucho la voz de Cadica –Yo no habia visto una estatuia de dragon hecha de diamante-

A mi me causa mas sopechas- comento Vilandra

Callense, ¿quieren que nos descubran?- dijo Ginny y justo a tiempo, pues loseñores Chang aparecieron en la habitación, ambos tenian el rostro desencajado, pero no por eso dejaban ocultar un gesto de superioridad en sus rostros

¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto sin rodeos la madre de Cho

Luna Lovegood-

No recuerdo que Cho haya tendio una amiga con ese nombre- dijo la señora Chang

Este, es que sus amigas no me quieren- se apresuro a decir Luna

¿No eres tu la "lunática?- pregunto el señor Chang –Cho ha hablado un par de veces de ti, pero no como si fueras su amiga-

Es que apenas nos hicimos amigas- dijo Luna

¿Y por que has decidido visitar a nuestra hija?- pregunto la señora Chang

Por que estoy preocupada por ella- se apresuro a mentir Luna

Pues es bueno ver que alguien en ese colegio ademas del director muestra alguna preocupación por mi pobre hija- dijo la señoa Chang

Si, por lo menos yo estoy muy preocupada, ella comenzaba a ayudarme con artilugia, ella es la mejor en Hogwarts en esa materia- mintió Luna –Ademas, los profesores no nos han dado noticia de ella, y sus amigas no quisieron decirme nada de su estado, asi que decidi venir y visitarla yo misma, ¿creen que pueda verla?-

Pues es tu decisión, hoy inicia la luna llena y no tarda en anochecer, asi que tu veras- dijo burlón el señor Chang

Si se refiere a que le tengo miedo a los licantropos, pues si, no solo me dan miedo, les tengo pavor, pero Cho es mi amiga, asi que quiero verla y saludarla aunque sea un momento- dijo Luna con decisión

Muy bien, pero nosotros nos desligamos de cualquier responsabilidad- dijo la señora Chang

Pues bien, su habitación es la ultima a la derecha, ahora Natalie la esta preparando para que pase la noche- dijo el señor Chang

Luna, un poco molesta, subio las escaleras sin pedirle permiso a nadie, y llego a la puerta de Cho, la cual era de hierro reforzado, con siete cerraduras pesadas, y estaba emparejada, dentro, se escuchaba la voz de la bruja de cabello verde

Tiene que tomarlo señorita- decia esta –Es por su bien-

¿Para que, si nunca voy a volver a estar bien- se escucho la voz de Cho

Hola- dijo Luna entrando de improvisto -¿cómo has estado?-

¡¿qué cres que haces tu aquí!- exclamo Cho

Las cuatro Gryffindors entraron a la habitación a hurtadillas y se escondieron cada una en u8na esquina

Creo que las dejare solas- dijo la bruja de cabello verde –Si necesitan algo, solo toquen la campanilla-

Gracias- dijo Luna con despiste, pero Cho, pues no parecia Cho, pues tenia el cabello largo, desarreglado y grasoso, teniaunas horribles ojeras y estaba extremadamente delgada, nada que ver con la niña bonita y elegante que estudiaba en Hogwarts

¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta "Loony"?- dijo Cho

¿Sabes, ese apodo ya no me causa ninguna aversión, ahora lo encuentro divertido, "luna, la lunática", me parece muiy divertido-

Cho observo con deseperacion la sonrisa de Luna

¿Quién te eligio para venirme a ver?- dijo Cho –Por que es obvio que tu no estas aquí por tu gusto-

Pues aunque no lo quieras creer, si estoy por mi gusto- le dijo Luna –Me intersa saber tu estado, y mas por que sin ti, vamos a perder la copa de las casas, y no me interesa qien gane, no puedo dejar que Slytherin sea el campeon-

Pues que tonto motivo- le dijo Cho

Bueno, sinceramente, me envio Harry Potter, el no pudo venir personalmente, pero todo fue su idea, incluso el compro las flores y la canasta, por cierto, no gustas un caramelo, son deliciosos-

Luna le extendio una grajea de un apatitoso color purpura a Cho, la cual, inconsientemente habia sonreído al escuchar las palabras de Luna, pero en una de las esquinas de la habitación, Ginny se contenia para no moler a coscorrones a Luna

Si me hubieras dicho de que las chicas te habian pagado por venirme a visitar, te habria creido- dijo Cho –esas ingratas ni siquiera me han enviado una sola carta, pero no las culpo, no quieren contagiarse de mi mala suerte, y es comprensible que te hubieran enviado a ti, después de todo, yu eres "Loony"-

Si, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- sonrio Luna tontamente .y mas después de que esas chicas de quinto curso Gryffindor te hicieron el maleficio del gato negro, ni yo quisiera estar cerca de ti-

Cho se trago el dulce al escuchar esas palabras, y Luna se comenzo a reir como tonta

Un momento- sonrio Luna -¿Lo dije en voz alta o lo pense?-

Hubo otro momento de silencio, muy incomodo a causa de la tensión de Cho, pero Luna se reia como tonta mirando hacia las esquinas de la habitación, donde sin duda, las chicas de Gryffindor la querian deshacer a golpes

¿Cómo has dicho?- murmuro Cho furiosa

No te lo voy a explicar con manzanas y palitos- dijo Luna

No, ahora me lo explicas absolutamente todo- le gruño Cho de una manera similar a la que la haria un perro furioso

Me estas asustadno- dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido –pero no te lo voy a explicar, tu debes de dormirte en 3, 2, 1, ¡ya!-

Y con sus palabras, Cho cayo pesadamente en el piso, completamente fuera de si

George y Fred van a escucharme, les voy a enviar una queja de cliente para el fabricante, ese dulce la debio de haber dormido en cuento se lo puso en la boca- exclamo Luna molesta

Es por que primero debe de tragárselo para evitar que se ahogue- murmuro Neftis reapareciendo a su lado

¿Y tu como sabes tanto?- le pregunto Ginny reapareciendo tambien, Neftis se puso un poco nerviosa

¿Pues que nadie lee las etiquetas de los empaques?- intervio Cadica salvando a su amiga

No es momento para discutir, hay que apresurarnos, no sabmeos si la estan tratando con matalobos o no, y no quiero que la luna llena nos sorprenda chicas, asi que manos a la obra-

Y con matemática presicion, las chicas sacaron de sus mochilas todo tipo de ingredientes, Cadica y Ginny se pusieron a dibujar un pentagrama en el piso con tizas de carbon, Vilandra y Neftis por su parte comenzaron a fabricar una pocion, pues habian llevado un fuego embotellado y ya lo tenian trabajando sobre un caldero con agua hervida, mientras Luna sacaba de su mochila varios objetos: una pata de conejo, un trebol de cuatro hojas, una moneda, un listón rojo y un espejo, y los tocaba con su varita, dándoles un extraño resplandor

¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Cadica

Son las cinco con treinta- dijo Luna

Pues hay que apresurarnos, ¿listas?- pregunto Vilandra

Si- contestaron las demas al unisono

¿Quién comienza?- pregunto Cadica

Pues la persona que hizo el maleficio- dijo Luna

Ou- murmuro Cadica –Esta bien-

Cadica se arremango su tunica y saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo

"El meleficio que cae sobre ti es poderoso, pero la union de nosotras, las cinco, lo destruira, tomo un trozo de tu cabello para erradicar la mala suerte que en el se aloja"- dijo Cadica resitando un conjuro de memoria y cortando un trozo de la larga cabellera de Cho y depositándolo en el caldero -¿Quién sigue?-

Y...yo- dijo Neftis y tomo el cuchillo de la mano de las manos de su amiga –"E...el maleficio que ca...que cae sobre ti es poderoso, pero la union de nosotras, las cinco lo destruira, tomo un trozo de tus uñas parra erradicar la mala suerte que en el se aloja- dijo Neftis y con mucho cuidado, con el cuchillo le corto un trozo de una uña a Cho

¿Oigan, no la debemos de poner en el centro del pentagrama?- dijo Ginny

Hasta el final- dijo Vilandra tomando el cuchillo, pues era su turno –No quiero que alguien entre, nos vea y crea que estamos sacrificando a Cho, lo que me recuerda, ¡Candatum!-

Las cerraduras de la puerta de Cho se activaron y sellaron la puerta

Bien, podemos seguir- dijo Vilandra -"El meleficio que cae sobre ti es poderoso, pero la union de nosotras, las cinco, lo destruira, tomo un trozo de tu carne para erradicar la mala suerte que en el se aloja"-

Con el cuchillo, y con mano firme, Vilandra corto un pequeñisimo trozo de la carne del talon de Cho, pero con tanta precision, que no provoco sangrado y la herida era apenas perceptible, y con esa misma decisión, hecho el trozo de piel al caldero

Creo que sigo yo- dijo Ginny

Este, es algo que no te dijimos Gin- dijo Cadica apenada- pero Luna estuvo precticando mucho mas que tu, nosotras la vimos, no es que no confiemos en ti, pero creemos que tu lo haras mejor en el ultimo paso-

PERO...!-

Sin peros Weasley- sonrio Luna –Por muy de mi casa que sea, no estoy dispuesta a llevar a cabo el ultimo paso, asi que si me permites, denme ese cuchillo para aca; "El meleficio que cae sobre ti es poderoso, pero la union de nosotras, las cinco, lo destruira, tomo un trozo de tu sangre para erradicar la mala suerte que en el se aloja"-

Luna tomo el indice derecho de Cho y le undio con mucho cuidado la punta del cuchillo, arrancandole una gota de sangre, la cual fue depositada en el caldero, el cual, con esa sola gota, se torno completamente carmesí

Pues solo por que ya no puedo vivir con la culpa- dijo Ginny molesta anudándose el cabello -"El meleficio que cae sobre ti es poderoso, pero la union de nosotras, las cinco, lo destruira, tomo un trozo de tu alma para erradicar la mala suerte que en el se aloja"-

Y con un torpe y nervioso movimiento, se inclino sobre Cho, y sin mas, junto sus labios con los de la chica de Ravenclaw e hizo una profunda inhalación, después, sin soltar el aire, se despego de Cho y corrio a exhalar sobre el caldero, el cual, con el contacto del aliento de Ginny comenzo a hervir con violencia

¡Asco, asco, asco!- balbuceaba Ginny –Que me sienta culpable por lo que le paso no vale esto, ¡asco!-

Ya no seas tan conservadora- le dijo Luna –Mira que casi en el siglo XXI y tu con tus complejos homofobicos-

Ademas, solo fue un beso, no sognifica que te vas a casar con ella- sonrio Cadica

Bueno, la pocion esta lista, vamos rapido, que ya me quiero ir, el sol ya se esta poniendo y no queiero averiguar si la están tratando con matalobos o no- dijo Vilandra

Bueno, ya- sonrio Luna –ustedes pónganla dentro del pentagrama y yo hago lo demas-

Las chicas obedecieron y colocaron a Cho, mientras Luna colocaba cada uno de los objetos que habian traido y los sumergia en la pocion, para luego colocarlos en la punta del pentagrama

Bien, ahora viene lo mas difícil- dijo Vilandra –Y recuerden, hagan lo que hagan, no se suelten de las manos o no quiero pensar lo que pasara-

A mi no me dijeron eso- dijo Luna temerosa -¿que va a pasar?-

Pues podemos crear un espectro asesino sediento de sangre- sonrio Cadica –Yo opino que lo hagamos y lo dejemos suelto en la casa de chang-

¡!CADICA!- Excalamron las chicas

Solo era un broma- murmuro Cadica señuda

"El meleficio que cae sobre ti es poderoso, pero la union de nosotras, las cinco, lo destruira- dijeron las cinco al unísono tomadas de la mano –"Si con nuestras acciones ofendimos a la madre naturaleza, esta es nuestra forma de pedir perdon, si el daño que hemos causado es muy grave, aceptamos la retribución, el poder de las cinco de nosotras es nuestra ofrenda de redención, asi que le suplicamos a la madre naturaleza que nos auxilie y con este maleficio termine con nuestra oración"-

Cho comenzo a flotar dentro del contorno del pentagrama, y las chicas se pusieron un poco nerviosas, y comenzo a moverse como si alguien la tironeara con violencia

Ya casi lo logramos, otra vez- dijo Vilandra

–"Si con nuestras acciones ofendimos a la madre naturaleza, esta es nuestra forma de pedir perdon, si el daño que hemos causado es muy grave, aceptamos la retribución, el poder de las cinco de nosotras es nuestra ofrenda de redención, asi que le suplicamos a la madre naturaleza que nos auxilie y con este maleficio termine con nuestra oración"- dijeron las cinco chicas al unísono y esta vez, del pecho de Cho surgio una sombra negra que se desmembró en cinco partes, y cada una de estas salio disparada hacia las extremidades de la chica de Ravenclaw

¡Otra vez!- exclamo Vilandra

–"Si con nuestras acciones ofendimos a la madre naturaleza, esta es nuestra forma de pedir perdon, si el daño que hemos causado es muy grave, aceptamos la retribución, el poder de las cinco de nosotras es nuestra ofrenda de redención, asi que le suplicamos a la madre naturaleza que nos auxilie y con este maleficio termine con nuestra oración"- exlamaron con toda su fuerza las cinco chicas y cada una de estas sombras fue a dar a cada uno de los objetos, los cuales se movían como si estuvieran poseídos

¡Rapido!- dijo Vilandra –Cubranlas con los paños rojos-

Al escuchar esa orden, las cinco chicas sacaron de sus bolsillos enormes paños de color rojo y no dudaron en envolver a los objetos ahora encantados con ellos, y para finalizar, los amarraron con listones del mismo color

Listo- sonrio Vilandra –Si repruebo mis T.I.M.Os en defensa contra las artes obscuras, me tiro de la torre de astronomia-

Bueno, ya casi acabamos, hay que limpiar el piso- dijo Luna

¡Fregotego!- exclamaron las Gryffindor apuntando con su varita

En otro lugar y con otra gente, les hubiera reclamado su irresponsabilidad al usar sus varitas, pero hoy hay que celebrar, nuestras conciencias estan tranquilas- dijo Vilandra

¿En serio?- pregunto Luna -¿Ya descubriste la cura contra la licantropía?-

¿Por qué siempre me tienes que arruinar todos los momentos felices Lovegood?- dijo Vilandra

Pues por que solo hice una pregunta, un no me hubiera vastado- dijo Luna ceñuda

Ya chicas, hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Neftis

No hasta que Blackfire me pida una disculpa- dijo Luna

No sean inmaduras y vamonos, el sol se esta poniendo- dijo Cadica

¡No hasta que Blackfire me de una disculpa!- exclamo Luna

Pues espera sentada bruja- le dijo Vilandra sacándole la lengua

Ser acabo, ahora le explican a Chang por que la maldijeron, ¡Enervatte!- dijo Luna atinando su hechizo en Cho

Cho abrio los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, primero vio a Luna, y volvio a parpadear, luego volteo a ver la panoramica de su cuarto, y al principio se sintio extrañada de ver a tanta gente en su haitacion, pero luego recordo las palabras de Luna, y sintio como un fuego le ardia con fuerza en el estomago y se esparcia por todo su cuerpo

¡USTEDES!- exclamo -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?-

Pues si te dijéramos que venimos a reparar nuestro error, ¡nos creerias?- sonrio timidamente Neftis, pero borro su sonrisa al ver la ara de odio de Cho, la cual respiraba con fuerza y agitación

Pero ya nos ibamos, asi que adiosin- dijo Cadica y sin esperar mas, se tomo un dulce de invisibildad

Si, yo tambien me voy- dijo Vilandra y se tomo su dulce

¡Cobardes, ¿y se dicen Gryffindors?- murmuro Luna –Bueno, creo que aquí se rompio una taza y cada quien para su...-

Nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que yo lo diga- dijo Cho enfadada hasta los huesos

Cho, no venimos a pelear ni a burlarnos, estabamos muy preocupadas por ti, y si, hicimos mal, y esperamos que nos perdones, lo que te hicimos no tiene nombre, y si con alguien tienes que desquitarte, esa es conmigo- dijo Ginny mirando a Cho a los ojos, pero esta fruncio los labios y la escupio en la cara

a ti te odio sobre todas las personas- murmuro con rencor la chica de Ravenclaw, y luego sonrio y volteo a ver el horizonte, y el sol ya se ocultaba

¡Caray, ¿cómo se nos hizo tan tarde?- dijo Luna como si nada

Ginny, tenemos que irnos, la luna...-dijo Neftis

No- dijo Ginny –Tengo que explicarle-

No seas tonta Ginny, esta chica esta a punto de convertirse en una maquina de matar y tu quieres dialogar con ella, ¿entonces a mi es a la que le falta un tornillo?- sonrio Luna

Ginny- murmuro Neftis

Preparate para irnos- le dijo Ginny

Te voy a pagar con la misma moneda- sonrio Cho maquiavélicamente y camino a su ventana a descorrer la cortina, y la luna comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte

Toma tu dulce Neftis- le dijo Ginny –Luna ve a avisar a los padres de Cho, ¡Alohomora!-

¿si, y que les digo, ¿señor su hija esta a punto de comerse a la pelirroja que le causo todo este mal?- dijo Luna pero al escuchar el estridente ruido de Cho, salio disparada de la habitación

Neftis, tu dulce por favor, creo poder manejarlo- dijo Ginny apretando su varita, mientras veia como la cabeza de Cho se alargaba, al igual que sus brazos y su cuerpo en general. Los hombros le sobresalian, la ropa se le rasgaba en jirones, y el pelo comenzaba a brotarle en todo el cuerpo, y sus manos se alagaron hasta convertirse en garras, Ginny sintio miedo desde la punta de sus piesa hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos, pero no se acobardo, y tomo su varita, pero Neftis se interpuso

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le dijo Ginny

Confia en mi, ¿si?- le murmuro Neftis y se acerco a Cho que se retorcia en el suelo –Cho, se que estas enojada, y creo que las disculpas no seriran en este momento, pero tu no eres asi, todos sabemos que tu no eres asi...-

Cho se levanto en cuatro patas y le gruño en el rostro a Neftis, pero la ignoraba, ella queria ir por Ginny

No, prestame atención a mi, se que tu puedes dominar a la bestia Cho, escuchame, no creo que a Harry le guste enterarse que mordiste a las personas que el envio y preparo para quitarte la maldición del gato negro, y si nos das la oportunidad, yo te prometo que voy a buscar una cura para la licantropía, aunque me cueste todo mi tiempo, te juro que voy a buscar como curarte, y hasta entonces, perdonanos-

Por un momento, un brillo en los ojos de Cho parecio que le prestaba atención a Neftis, pero ese brillo desaparecio y de un zarpaso la quito de su camino y se arrojo con la mandibula abierta hacia Ginny

¡Expelliarmis!- dijo Ginny esquivando la mordida y dando blanco en Harry, pero adicionalmente noto que su varita, o mejor dicho su hechizo salio cinco veces mas poderoso de lo que ella esperaba, pero Cho no le dio tregua, en cuanto se reincorporo, se arrojo hacia Ginny, intentando morderla a toda costa

Este, creo que este es un buen momento para un poco de ayuda- dijo Ginny a sus amigas invisibles

¡Aqua!- se escucho la voz de Vilandra y un chorro de agua arrojo a Cho contra la pared

¡Inrdadreia!- murmuro Cadica y una red aparecio de la punta de su varita y contuvo a Cho

Somnia- exclamo Ginny y durmió a Cho y volteo hacia donde habia salido el hechizo de Vilandra –y si reprobamos en encantamientos, yo dejo que Cho me muerda- dijo sonriente

¿Estas bien Neftis?- pregunto Cadica

Herida en el amor propio nada mas- murmuro esta adolorida

Al escuchar que pasos se acercaban, las dos chicas se tragaron sus dulces invisibles y se quedaron ahí a la espera de ver lo que sucedia, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrio, no decidieron esperar mas y por su parte, Ginny y Neftis salieron de la habitación hasta la calle lo mas rapido que pudieron, sin repara en si las descubrian o no.

El efecto del dulce desaparecio cuando estaban en un oscuro callejo a una cuadra de la casa de los Chang

Voy a patear a Lovegood- dijo Neftis –Comportarse como una chiquilla tonta, le voy a patear el cu...-

¿Chicas?- murmuro Vilandra detrás de ellas provocando que tanto Neftis como Ginny sufrieran un susto de muerte

¡Odio a Lovegood!- murmuro Vilandra

¿Tu tambien?- pregunto Ginny apesadumbrada-¿y ahora que hizo?-

Pues mentira tras mentira, maldita, ahora los Chang la creen una especie de super bruja que ayudo a su hija, les conto de que sospechaba que tenia un hechizo de mala suerte y que ella sola se lo quito y que ella sola derroto a Cho y la dejo sometida y después salio a buscarlos para decirles lo que habia pasado- dijo Cadica

Si es una maldita, pero esa maldita de cierta manera nos salvo el cuello, asi que creo que estamos en paz con ella- dijo Ginny

¿Dónde estan chicas?- exclamo Luna pasando por el callejón sin darse cuenta de sus amigas –Los Chang me dieron cincuenta galeones y quisiera invitarlas a cenar-

Yo digo que la perdonemos- sonrio Cadica

Yo tambien- sonrio Neftis

Y yo- dijo Ginny

Yo si acepto la cena, pero de ninguna manera la voy a perdonar- dijo Vilandra ceñuda

Bueno, por hoy esta bien- sonrio Ginny –¡Eh Luna, por aquí estamos-


	56. Operación Chang parte dos:

CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y SEIS 

**Operación Chang parte dos:**

**Mujer muerta que camina**

En una de tantas mesas del caldero chorreante, los dueños de la exitosisima tienda de bromas magicas, Fred y George Weasley, cenaban muy a gusto, acompañados de sus dos empleados eventuales estrellas, su hermano Ron y Hermione, su amiga, y por ultimo, Víctor Krum , la famosa estrella del quidditch mundial, los cinco cenaban con toda naturalidad, aunque Krum de vez en cuando le dirijia miradas a Hermione, con la esperanza de que esta se las correspondiera, pero esta tenia la vista clavada en una edición del profeta, Ron comia con indiferencia, y los conco comieron en silencio hasta que los postres llegaron, y George apuro el suyo de un solo trago y tomo la palabra

Muy bien, esta comida es para celebrar con nuestros empleados el éxito de la tienda que sin los esfuerzos de ustedes dos no hubieramos podido lograr, muchas gracias Hermione y Ronnie- sonrio George

Pero tambien queremos aprovechar que el señor Krum esta aqui para hacerle una proposición- sonrio Fred

Solo dime Víktor- dijo este con su habitual aire hosco

Muy bien señor Víktor – sonrio Fred –Pues una lechuza con el pico muy parlanchin nos dijo de los requisitos que se necesitan para integrarse a la nueva liga de Ludo Bagman, y que tu no has podido conseguir equipo por el hecho de que no tienes un trabajo en el hermoso territorio británico-

Asi es- murmuro Krum

Pues nosotros hemos adquirido la mitad de las acciones del equipo que va a jugar en Hogsmeade- comento George –Y es un agradable coincidencia que todavía no tengas ni equipo ni trabajo, por que nosotros necesitamos un empleado de mostrador en nuestra tienda de Hogsmedae y nuestro equipo necesita de un buen buscador, nuestra primera opcion para el puesto prefiere cortarle las uñas a los dragones que la emocion del quidditch-

Asi que de inmediato, al saber que las primitivas políticas del buen señor Bagman le causaban cierta molestia al mejor buscador del mundo, hemos hecho lo posible por hacernos de sus servicios, y espere, espere, déjeme terminar- dijo George cuando Krum intento decir algo -¿Socio?-

Claro socio, pues nuestra oferta son cincuenta galeones libres de polvo y paja por su participación en el equipo de quidditch y el cinco por ciento de la recaudación total del mes por sus servicios en nuestra sucursal de Hogsmeade, claro que a cambio de que nos ceda los derechos de comercializar con tu nombre y tu imagen-

Hermione y Ron se atragantaron y quedaron pasmados por lo excelente que resultaban como empresarios los gemelos Weasley, pero Krum sonreia con satisfacción por las palabras de los gemelos

Crreo que ya tienen a su gerrente- dijo Krum

Pues trato hecho- dijo George y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Krum, y luego fue Fred

Bueno, grracias porr la comida- dijo Krum –Y si me disculpan, tengo que decirrle al señorr Bagman lo que acaba de sucederr, ¿Hermione tienes un minuto?-

Claro- dijo Hermione despegando su atención de la pagina del profeta

Ambos salieron del caldero chorreante, Ron los seguia con la mirada hasta que se le perdieron de vista, y Fred Y George lo miraban burlonamente, pues Ron no podia ocultar su enojo

¿Ronnie esta celosito?- sonrio Fred

y nada mas y nada menos que de el mas nuevo miembro de la familia de los sortilegios Weasley- dijo George

Por supuesto que no- dijo Ron dándole un gran trago a su cerveza de mantequilla

No mientas pecoso- dijo Fred –Por supuesto que lo estas-

Y ninguno de los dos te culpa, si no fuera una biblioteca andante, creeme que yo ya la etaria cortejando-

¿A quien?-

¡ A Umbridge seguramente!- dijo Fred –Tu sabes a quien me refiero-

Y queremos que lo analices hermanito- dijo George –estamos haciendo esto por ti, es tu premio por ser nuestro leal empleado, por que recuerda; "manten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos mas cerca"

En eso, Hermione entro de nuevo al caldero chorreante, parecia confundida, y movia la cabeza a ambos lados, como negando algo, y se acerco a la mes, Fred tuvo que intervenir providencialmente, como si estuviera contando una broma

...y entonces el pato le dice al cantinero, "¿usted sabra para que quieren en el circo a un carnicero"-

George exploto en falsas carcajadas, pero Ron no comprendia, pues el queria que le explicaran el por que de esas palabras, pero veia que Hermione tenia los ojos acuosos, y queria preguntarle que sucedia, pero, George intervino

Bueno, creo que la hora feliz se acabo, les daremos la tarde libre chicos, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana- dijo Fred

Si, nosotros atenderemos el resto del dia- dijo George –No se olviden pasar por su aguinaldo cuando acaben de comer, ¡Vamonos compañero!-

Hermione se sento y no dijo nada, parecia que rehuia a los ojos de Ron, pero este pidio otra cerveza de mantequilla, y mientras se la traian, miro de fente a Hermione

Creo que debes de estar contenta- comento

¿Por?-

Krum, digo Víktor va a estar en Hogsmeade a partir del año que entra-

¡Pues a mi no me gusta la idea de tenerlo a unos kilómetros cerca de mi!- exclamo Hermione

Por que, ¿pense que te agradaba?-

Se esta comportando muy raro, ya no es al que yo conoci- comento Hermione

Bueno, ya, ¿no quieres ir a ver los libros, yo necesito uno nuevo de animales fantásticos, el libro de Dean se comio el mio- dijo Ron

Esta bien, yo tambien quiero comprar algunos libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

Vamos...espera, hay que pasar por dinero a la tienda- dijo Ron

Esta bien- dijo Hermione –Pero no tengas prisa, termina tu cerveza de mantequilla-

Ron dejo que Hermione se sumergiera en la edición del profeta, pero cuando esta levanto el peridoco, en la contraportada, se encontro con una bizarra noticia

**DESAPARECE EL CUERPO DE EVA GOERING**

**Milan,28 de diciembre. AMN. Tras un halo de misterio, el cuerpo de la difunta modelo-insignia de la marca de harapos finos, la afamada Eva Goering, o mejor dicho su cadáver, fue robado del panteón de San Juliano la madrugada del dia de ayer y las autoridades estan desconcertadas con tal acontecimientos y las investigaciones y peritos preliminares señalan que los posibles perpetradores de este crimen hayan sido o magos practicantes de las artes oscuras o algun fan desquiciado, sin embargo las investigaciones continuaran... **

Ron apuro de un solo trago la cerveza y se limpio con la manga de su chamarra, Hermione chasqueo la lengua desaprobando esa accion, pero igual se levanto y ambos salieron al callejón Diagon, y pronto hubo un sonido de alarma genaral en ese lugar, Hermione y Ron no comprendian, pero una columna de humo muy denso se levantaba, y la gente no estaba presa del panico, pero si se encontraba asustada, Ron tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrio seguido de Hermione, y este se cumplio, pues la tienda de sortilegios Weasley ardia a llama viva, y frente a esta, se encontraban los gemelos, Fred párecia haber recibido una tunda y George hacia lo posible por apagar el fuego

Dejalo socio- decia el maltrecho, pero sonriente Fred –El seguro lo va a pagar todo-

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Ron

¡No podemos dejarlos solos cinco minutos por que si no destruyen su propio negocio- exclamo Hermione reprochante

En otro momento lo hubiera encontrado gracioso- murmuro Fred –Pero Ginny esta en peligro, hay que buscarla lo antes posible-

¿De que hablas, ¿qué sucedió, ¿qué hicieron?- pregunto Ron

¿Nosotros, nada- dijo Fred –Nos atacaron, una mujer entro preguntando por Ginny, yo quise invitarla a cenar, y se enfado cuando le dijimos que no sabiamos nada de Ginny, y me dejo asi, rayos, me duelen partes del cuerpo que no sabia que existian-

No es momento para bromear- dijo Hermione -¿quién los ataco?-

No se, solo se que era muy bonita- dijo Fred -¡Ella!- dijo Fred señalando la foto de Eva Goering en el profeta

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre si desconcertados, y voltearo a ver a Fred

Esta mujer lleva tres dias muerta- dijo Hermione

En "El extravagante y psicodélico emporio de la comida del señor Trent Stranhe", el restaurante mas exclusivo de la comunidad magica en Londres, cinco chicas, cinco estudientes de Hogwarts, festejaban su éxito en la misión que se habian autoimpuesto

¿Cómo lograste que nos dieran esta mesa?- pregunto Neftis a Luna –Yo se que hay que reservar con un mes de anticipación para conseguir una-

El dueño le debe varios favores a mi papa- sonrio Luna dándole un vistazo a la carta –Hay muchos detalles escabrosos acerca del señor Stanhe que el publico no debe de saber-

Eso atenta contra la etica periodística Lovegood- dijo Vilandra con reproche –Si hay algo que el publico deberia de saber, tu papa no deberia de ocultar esa información-

Pues yo diria que si, yo no queria saber de las costumbres amatrias de ese señor, ¿sabian que el y los trolls...?-

¡No lo digas!- exclamo Cadica –No me arruines el apetito-

Ginny veia incrédula los precios de la carta, un palto de sopa costaba veinte galeones, un simple vaso de agua simple diez

Chicas, no quiero sonar purista, pero no tenemos dinero para pagar siquiera por una cucharada de azucar- dijo Ginny

Tu no te preocupes Weasley, vienes con la hija de Lawrence Lovegood y tenemos carta abierta en este establecimiento, asi que ustedes coman hasta vomitar- sonrio Luna

Y asi parecia ser, el mismisimo señor Stranhe las atendio y cumplio cada uno de los caprichos de Luna, aunque las chicas lo miraban con cierto recelo por eso de que gustaba de los trolls, y fue una cena muy deliciosa, pero todas coincidieron que las cenas de Hogwarts eran mas deliciosas, y ya estaban en la sopremesa, cuendo una pequeña lechuza golpeo a Luna en la cabeza y reboto en el plato de la ensalada, lo que anunciaba sin duda la llegada de pigg, Ginny encontro eso gracioso, pero luego tomo el recado de su patita y lo desdoblo, era la letra de Hermione

"Regresa de inmediato al callejo Diagon, no lo hagas sola, es importante que lo hagas lo mas pronto posible, aquí te explicaremos, ¡mucho cuidado!"

Hermione

¿Ahora que hiciste?- pregunto Cadica

¿Yo, yo no he hecho nada- dijo Ginny –Bueno, nada realmente malo, pero no entiendo, si todavía no son las, ¡rayos, ¡¿ya se fijaron que hora es!-

¡Las once de la noche!- exclamo Neftis –Mama me va a castigar de por vida-

La mia tambien- dijo Vilandra preocupada

Pues a mi me esperan trabajos forzados llegue o no llegue temprano a casa- dijo Cadica con despreocupación

Yo ni madre tengo- sonrio Luna tontemente

¡No bromees con eso!- le dijo Ginny –Bueno, es hora de irnos-

Luna le agradecio al señor Stranhe, y salieron del restaurante, y las calles de Londres comenzaban a estar destrancitadas, y resultaban un poco intimidantes, las chicas se sentaron en una parada de autobuses, a esperar que los muggles ya nopasaran por ahí, mientras conversaban acerca de lo que habian sacado de la casa de Cho

¿Y que vamos a hacer con todo esto?- pregunto Vilandra

Pues creo que se los voy a dar a papa, después de todo, son de la especialidad de su departamento- dijo Ginny

Oigan- dijo Luna –No es por quererlas asustar, pero esa persona nos estuvo siguiendo desde que salimos de la casa de Chang y nos estuvo esperando mientras cenábamos-

¿Y porque apenas nos lo dices?- le reclamo Vilandra

Crei que era una pordiosera- dijo Luna –Pero me esta dando miedo-

Ginny sintio un mal presentimiento al escuchar esa palabra

En la contraesquina de la misma calle donde ellas esperaban que se despejar la calle, habia una persona de pie, observándoles, envuelta en una fina capa de color marron, la obscuridad les impedia verle la cara con claridad, pero por el tamaño y la silueta, sin duda se trataba de una mujer, y Ginny metio la mano en su bolsillo y tomo su nueva varita, la calle ahora estaba completamente desierta y se encontraban ya muy lejos del retaurante

Esten preparadas para cualquier cosa- murmuro Ginny

¿Una batalla?- exclamo Luna llena de contento-¡Si!-

Pero la figura solo observaba a las chicas desde el interior de su capucha, pero las cinco sufrieron un escalofrio

Gin, tengo miedo- dijo Neftis

Pues no lo tengas- dijo Luna –No te dejes vencer por el miedo, ¿oye Gin, no conociamos a esa tipa?-

No- contesto Ginny

Si, puedo sentirlo, ella es la misma que estaba esa vez en la colina de las hadas- dijo Luna

No digas tonterías Luna- dijo Ginny –y no nos asustes mas por favor-

Yo solo tengo miedo, pero no estoy asustada-

La figura dio un paso, y Ginny le apunto con su varita

¡No de un paso mas!- exclamo Ginny

Pero la figura dio un nuevo paso y comenzo a desabrocharse la capa, y dejo al descubierto una hermosa cabellera sataña, de un lacio envidiable, y su rostro no dibujaba expresión alguna, auqneu eso no le quitaba ninguna hermosura, pero su mirada parecia vacia, caminaba hacia ellas, pero parecia que miraba hacia el infinito

¡No puede ser!- exclamo Cadica –Ella esta muerta, ella es Eva Goering-

¿Cómo se deshace uno de los muertos vivientes?- pregunto Luna con toda la tranquilidad del mundo -¡Ah si, ¡Con sal, mucha sal, ¡Aparrdcuim sal!-

Y una montaña de sal aparecio arriba de la figura encapuchada y cayo aplastándola, y se escucho un horrible ruido, como si una rama gruesa se rompiera

Perfecto, ahora, si no estaba muerta, ahora esta mas que muerta, y todo gracias a Lovegood- dijo Cadica

Pues no te vi dando muchas alternativa "Vivis"- dijo Luna

Este...¿chicas?- murmuro Neftis –¡se sigue moviendo!-

Y asi era, la figura encapada salio de la montaña de sal y siguió andando, Luna solto una carcajada risueña

Que tonta, la sal es para los Zombies, y es obvio que ella no es un zombie, ¿cómo pude confundirme?- sonrio Luna

Lo siento mucho chicas- dijo Ginny

¿Por qué?- pregunto Cadica

Yo las meti en todo esto, y no se como sacarlas de esto- dijo Ginny

Pero si solo es un muerto viviente- dijo Luna

¿Que nadie pone atención a clases?- gruño Vilandra- No solo es un muerto viviente comun y corriente, hay algo mas-

Blakcfire tiene razon- sonrio Luna -¿Qué Ginny y yo somos la unica que lo sentimos?-

Pues no- contestaron Cadica y Neftis

Quisera ver que lo hace moverse, pero ya es muy tarde y no quiero que papa me corra de la casa- dijo Luna

¿Qué hacemos, sigue caminando hacia aquí- dijo Vilandra

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Cadica

¿A donde?- pregunto Ginny

A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí- dijo Cadica –Miren, tiene un pie roto, no creo que pueda correr, no tiene varita, ¿qué hacemos?-

Morir- contesto la figura, y Ginny y Luna reconocieron la voz; era la de Bloodmary

Es oficial, ahora si ya tengo miedo y esa cosa me esta asustando- dijo Luna -¿Alguan tiene un plan?-

Pero ninguna contesto

¿Un plan b?- pregunto Luna

Pero de nuevo, ninguna contesto, y Luna comenzo a tararear una tonta canción que logro poner nerviosas al resto de las chicas, Cadica no supo bien por que, pero abofeteo a Luna, después a Ginny y por ultimo a Vilandra

¡Oye, yo no estoy histerica!- exclamo Vilandra

Pero te necesito al cien ahora- le dijo

Bueno, gracias, ya lo necesitaba- sonrio Luna -¿Qué te pasa Gin?-

¿Qué rayos te sucede Ginny?- pregunto Cadica

Miedo- dijo Neftis observándola –Ella esta llena de miedo-

Bueno, aquí esta el plan b, Ginny es la unica que sabe conjurar un patronus, y la unica que tiene experiencia en este tipo de situaciones- dijo Vilandra

ejem, ejem- casparreo Luna

Bueno, Lovegood tambien, pero a ti te necesito para que le arrojes otra montaña de sal a esa criatura- dijo Vilandra

¿Y que piensan lograr con eso?- pregunto Luna –Es un cadáver reanimado, no un dementor-

Creeme que me encantaria investigar que hace moverse a un cadáver- dijo Vilandra sarcástica

Pero no tenemos permiso de usar magia- dijo Neftis

Si eso no llama la atención a alguien del ministerio de magia, no se que lo hara, pero por lo menos nos dara tiempo de huir-

Neftis sonrio y volteo a ver con admiración a su amiga, pero Ginny las desconcertaba a todas, pues parecia que se habia quedado dormida

¿Y yo que voy a hacer?- pregunto la mas pequeña de las gryffindor

Cuidar a Ginny y abofetearla de vez en cuando- dijo Cadica sonriente

Ok- sonrio Neftis

¿No puedo cuidarla yo y que Neftis le arroje la montaña de sal?- pregunto Luna

No seas cobarde- le reprocho Vilandra

No soy cobarde, si mal no recuerdo, la valentia es una cualidad de los miembros de la casa de gryffindor, y yo creo que soy una Ravenclaw, ¡o nadie lo ha notado?- dijo Luna

Pues en este momento te nombramos Gryfindor honorario, pero no salgas con sandeces otra vez- le gruño Vilandra

¡Dragones mareados!- exclamo Luna con reproche –Lo que me gano por juntarme con radicales, pero hay que ver lo bueno de lo malo, ¡soy gryffindor!-

Las tres chicas de Gryffindor dieron un bufido de resignación ante el voluble carácter de Luna, Cadica observo que la figura se arrastraba con lentitud a causa de sus extremidades rotas, y al tenerla frente a ella, se levanto y dejo en evidencia que la montaña de sal tambien le habia roto el cuello, pues su cabeza le colgaba sobre el hombro de una manera extraña, pero Cadica sintio un extraño escalofrio al toparse con esa bizarra mirada, pero Luna entones recupero su aire soñador y volteo a ver a la figura

¿Da mucho miedo?- pregunto esta sonriente

Cadica no se molesto en voltear a verla , pero Luna tuvo una mejor idea

¡ya tango un plan C!- exclamo Luna -¿Listas?

Y con un valiente gesto comenzo a caminar hacia la desguansada figura que se arrastraba, y cuando estuvo a unos tres metros, saco su varita y le apunto con ella, o aparentemente eso era lo que ella hacia, pero un estrepsitoso claxon anuncio la llegada del autobús noctambulo, el cual, en fraccion de segundos, atropello al cadáver, y prácticamente lo despedazo

¡vamonos chicas!- exclamo Luna

Y sin pensarlo, todas subieron al autobús noctambulo, y cuando Stan iba a darles la bienvenida, Ginny lo atajo

Si, si, "bienvenidos al autobús noctambulo y todas esas sandeces", bueno, llevanos a Othery Saint Cathchpolly lo antes posibles, ¿quieres?-

Stan guardo silencio y dejo pasar a las chicas, y el autobús noctambulo desaparecio detrás de un gran estruendo, dejando atrás el cadáver maltrecho de la que fuera una gran modelo internacional.

De los maltrechos restos de la bruja, pequeñas esferas de luz comenzaron a salir de todas las partes del cuerpo y se acumularon en torno del pecho, a la altura del corazon, y de las sombras, una fantasmal figura con antifaz aparecio a un lado del cadáver, detrás del antifaz se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, y con su mano, tomo la esfera de energia y la contemplo entretenida, para luego soplar sobre ella y esparcir las esferas de luz por el viento.

La luz del cielo se torno verde, y Bloodmary la observo con atención y su expresión se torno en autentico regocijo, y sin mas, convirtió en cenizas el cuerpo de la modelo y dejo que el viento las esparciera, y como aparecio, envuelta en las sombras desaparecio.

El autobús noctambulo llego de inmediato a las puertas de la madriguera, donde los señores Weasley esperaban con impaciencia en el marco de la puerta, como si ya alguie les hubiera avisado que las chicas iban en camino, pero Ginny, entre todas, iba particularmente palida

¡Ginny, hija!- exclamo particularmente alarmada la señora Weasley

Señora, nos tardamos un poco por que algo nos cerro el paso- se apresuro a decir Luna sin que nadie le preguntara

Lo sabiamos- dijo el señor Weasley –Bill y Charlie todavía las estan buscando –Lo que las ataco destruo la tienda de Fred y George-

¡No!- exclamaron Cadica y Neftis

¿Y ellos como se encuetran?- pregunto Ginny

A pesar de todo, se encuentran muy entusiasmados, dicen que su tienda va a tener montañas de publicidada gratis, y que el seguro les va a reconstruir cada piedra de su local –Perl el medimago dice que Fred va a poder dejar de comer con una pajilla por lo menos dentro de una semana

Bueno, su hija esta sana y salva- dijo Luna como si nada malo hubiera pasado, y aquí se rompio una taza y cada qu...-

De ninguna manera- dijo la señora Weasley –Ya les avisamos a todos sus padres, y estan de acuerdo en que se queden aquí hasta que todos estemos seguros de lo que no hay ningun peligro-

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Vilandra

Muchisimas cosas- dijo el señor Weasley –Pero no vale la pena que se preocupen-

Si niñas, vengan a comer, han de estar hambrientes- dijo la señora Weasley, y aunque estaban llenas por la cena, nadie se atrevio a contradecirla

La señora Weasley les recalento un delicioso estofado de res y les sirvio a todas, y mientras las acompañaba en la mesa, volteaba constantemente a la puerta o a la chimenea, esperando la llegada de alguien

¡ese Bill!- murmuraba distraídamente -¡Ese Charlie!-

Todas las chicas voltearon a verla, pero ninguna se atrevia a preguntarle algo, pero Luna, como siempre, era la excepción

Señora, si se preocupa un poco mas, van a comenzarle a salir canas de todos los colores- dijo Luna en medio de su bocado

Pero la señora Weasley la volteo a ver ceñuda

Son mis hijos, y como su madre, aun me preocupo por ellos, mas de lo que se merecen por cierto- dijo la señora Weasley

Bueno, pero ambos son magos adultos y han demostrado ser capaces de cuidarse a ellos solos- dijo Luna como si eso explicara absolutamente todo

Cuando te llegue la edad y tengas a tus propios hijos, entonces me comprenderas- dijo la señora Weasley- Ademas, William ya no debe de preocuparse por el solamente-

Luna la observo asombrada, y volteo a ver a Ginny en busca de una respuesta, pero esta estaba muy distraida, por lo que ni siquiera noto a su amiga

¿Se refiere a que debe de preocuparse por la profesora Delacour o a preocuparse po alguo de sus hermanos mas pequeños?- pregunto Luna

No, me refiero a que Bill debe de preocuparse por el bienestar de su hijo- dijo la señora Weasley

¡Entonces usted ya va a ser abuela!- exclamo Ginny con un jubilo de felicitación, pero a la señora Weasley no le causo gracia ese comentario

Discilpe señora Molly- dijo Neftis con timidez -¿La profesora Delacour esta embarazada?-

La señora Weasley asintió

¿Y no esta feliz?- le pregunto Neftis –Despues de todo, su hijo va atener un hijo propio-

Si, digo, no, digo, si estoy muy contenta- dijo la señora Weasley –solo que no es el momento, con quien-ustedes-saben de regreso,este es el peor momento para ser padres de un hijo, no solo Bill corre peligro, sino tambien Fleur y la criatura que lleva en su vientre-

Pues yo insisto- intervino Luna –Que debe de dejar de preocuparse tanto o le saldran canas de colores bonitos y muy variados-

Entonces mi cabello va a ser una peluca esmeralda- dijo la señora Weasley –En estos momentos soy un mar de preocupaciones, Bill y Charlie arriesgando su vida todos los dias, Percy en Azkaban, Fred y George con sus peligrosos inventos y ahora en el hospital, Ron con su indiferencia, Ginny y ustedes con sus salidas inconcientes, y Fleur que no quiere tomar licencia para dejar de trabajar, ella necesita descansar ahora que esta esperando una criatura, y Harry en manos de Samuel Lupin, ¡Dios, ¿qué mas puede salir mal?-

Ginny salio de su ensimismamiento al escuchar ese nombre, y mas cuando noto que su voz se quebraba cuando su refirio a Harry y a el señor Lupin

¿Mama?- dijo Ginny -¿Por qué dices eso del señor Lupin, yo lo conoci y es muy buena persona-

Samuel Lupin es un mago muy sabio, eso nadie lo va a negar, pero el esta en un punto exacto, donde la linea que divide a un mago honesto de uno tenebroso es muy sutil y poco clara, el posee un conocimiento en artes misticas y artes oscuras mucho muy extenso, y cuando fue nuestro maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, se corrian los rumores que invocaba demonios para los chicos de séptimo curso, para que estos se preparara lo mejor posible para su E.X.T.A.S.S.Is , pero me preocupa Harry, por que Dubeldore permitio que el señor Lupin lo acogiera como su discípulo, y el temor generalizado de todos nosotros es que ese entrenamiento toque las fibras mas intimas que forman el ser de Harry y provoquen un cambio mucho muy profundo en su alma, eso si primero logra sobrevivir-

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio muy incodo en la cocina, pero Luna se acabo su estofado sorbiendo directamente del plato

Y si el buen Harry sobrevive, ¿cuándo lo veremos de vuelta?- pregunto Luna sin preocupación alguna –Mira que holgazanear en estos momentos-

En la casa de los Lupin, Harry sintio un extraño escalofrio

¿'Que te pasa Harry?- pregunto Mary

No se, de repente senti frio- dijo Harry

Quiza alguien este halando mal de ti- sonrio Mary

Yo se quien, Voldemort- dijo Harry

No seas tonto, y no digas mas ese nombre- dijo Mary

Pero es la unica persona capaz de hablar mal de mi- dijo Harry

La señora Weasley envio a las chicas a su habitación una vez que terminaron la ultima cucharada de su estofado. Pero dentro de la habitación de Ginny hubo una vez mas ese incomodo silencio que llenaba todo el aire da la habitación, Ginny observo como la lunallena hacia su viaje por la boveda celeste y sin querer se pregunto que estaria haciendo Harry en esos momentos

¡Ya no lo soporto mas!- exclamo Luna –Tengo que usar el tocador y al volver espero poder articular una conversación con alguna de ustedes que conlleve el uso de mas de dos palabras articuladas al hilo- dijo Luna, y salio de la habitación cerrando estruendosamente la puerta tras de ella, dejando a las chicas mucho mas incomodas de lo que se sentian, pero aun asi, ninguna se atrevia a ser la primera en hablar, y pasaron por lo menos diez minutos cuando Luna volvio a entrar euforica, pero con las manos mojadas

¡No puede ser, ¡no puede ser, ¡No puede ser!- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw-¡No puede ser, ¡no puede ser, ¡No puede ser!- y luego guardo silencio para tomar aire -¿qué nadie me va a preguntar que sucedió o por que estoy tan euforica, bueno, no me importa, acabo de hablar con Charlie Weasley, y sin querer toque uno de sus brazos, ¿y a que no adivinan que?

Ginny fue la unica que volteo a ver a Luna, y esta se dio por aludida para poder continuar con su relato

Bueno, antes escuche una interesante conversación y los gemelos llegaran mañana en la mañana de San Mungo, pero lo de Bill y Charlie fue emocionante, simplemente emocionante, como me hubiera gustado estar ahí-

¡Al grano con un demonio Lovegood!- exclamo Cadica

Debes de considerara dejar las pociones estimulantes "Cadi"- dijo Luna –Si me van a escuchar, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa ni para ir al baño-

Solo Ginny parecia prestarle verdadera atención, pero entonces Luna tomo un vela y la encendio y murmuro un hechizo, provocando que la flama comenzara a expedir un sutil humo que tomaba formas distintas

Necesito ayuda audiovisual- sonrio Luna –Bueno, entonces toque a Charlie Weasley, y por mi pasaron los recuerdos de sus ultimas horas, y fue emocionante-

Mientras ella hablaba, el humo de la vela se daba forma con figuras que salian de la imaginación, o mejor dicho, le daban forma al relato de Luna

Pues imaginen que van de calle en calle uscando a su hermana mas pequeña, y en una de tantas calles se topan primeramente con un vagabundo que se transforma en hombre lobo, y lo tiene que someter, pero luego resulta que todo fue un señuelo de los mortifagos para acabar con ellos, Bill, Charlie y la que parece ser su novia actuan rapidamente e igual ganan, pero se dan cuenta que no solo pasa eso en ese lugar, se escuchan muchos aullidos por todas las calles de la ciudad, y muchos mortifagos estan preparando trampas, igual, los hermanos de Ginny tambien se preguntan de donde salen tantos hombres lobo y tantos mortifagos, y se deciden a investigalo a fondo, pero al final descubren que todo fue otra orquestación de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado para eliminar a los aurores y tus hermanoS les salvaron la vida por lo menos a las tres cuartas partes de ellos, y después como si nada, regresaron aquí sanos y salvos-

Un momento- dijo Vilandra -¿Cómo sabes todo eso con solo tocar a una persona?-

No se si pueda decírtelo- dijo Luna- Bueno, al demonio; tengo un raro don en las manos, que me permite absorber todo el conocimiento de una persona, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero tambien puedo como que leer su recorrido...-

¡O sea que haces trampa!- dijo Vilandra enfadada-¡Has estado haciendo trampa durante todo este tiempo, ¡con razón ni siquiera abres los libros en clase!-

No voy a permitir que me llames tramposa, asi que cambiemos la conversación, ¿quieres?- dijo Luna –Ya curamos a Chang, ¿en que peligrosa y desquiciada aventura nos vamos a enfrascar a continuación?-

En ninguna- dijo Ginny –De hoy en adelante solo nos vamos a preocupar en estudiar, en comprar ropa y hablar de chicos y otra estupideces de nuestra edad, ¿entendido?-

¡qué aburrido!- exclamo Luna –y me niego a permanecer en una misma habitación donde no se respire un ansia de aventura, ¿y se dicen ustedes mismos Gryffindors?-

Y nuevamente enfurecida, salio de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar la puerta

¡Esta loca!- comento Vilandra

Eso no lo se, pero en lo que a mi concierne, las aventuras acabaron para mi, solo voy a preocuparme por mis cosas y ya- dijo Ginny

Pero Luna tiene razon, ¿no te parece muy aburrida una vida sin aventuras?- pregunto Cadica

No comiences- refunfuño Ginny –Hoy me di cuenta de que nada es lo que yo creia, la situación es mas peligrosa de lo que me imaginaba, y no estoy preparada para hacerle frente-

Entonces ahora mas que nunca necesitamos al E.D.- dijo Vilandra

Y un buen maestro, que sin duda seria Harry- dijo Cadica

No voy a pensar mas en eso niñas- dijo Ginny –Yo solo me voy a preocupar por mis T.I.M.Os y solo quiero estudiar-

¿Por qué sientes tanto miedo Ginny?- pregunto Neftis

No lo se, y no quiero averiguarlo- Dijo Ginny terminando con la platica tajantemente

Luna se sento en los primeros escalones de la escalera, y se hizo ovillo, y un enorme sentimiento le provoco aguar sus ojos, se sentia desconcertada por la actitud de Ginny, queria tomar su mano para saber que es lo que pasaba por su mente, por que se sentia de esa manera, por que se comportaba de esa manera tan idiota, no era ella, pero volteo y se topo con la capa de Bill Weasley, sin dudarlo se desguanto la mano y queria tocarla a toda costa, saber lo que habia sucedido en los ojos de Bill

¿se siente bien señorota Lovegood?- pregunto Fleur que subia por las escaleras

Luna la volteo a ver, y se sorprendio al verla asi, un camisón de seda con los hombros descubiertos y un elegante escote, el camisón estaba ceñido a la cintura, con lo que intentaba disimular su embarazo, pero Luna se sintio rara, pues al ver a la profesora Delacour no encontraba otras palabras para describirla como simplemente hermosa, y sin querer se sonrojo

Nada profesora- dijo tratando de sonreir, pero no pudo –No no es cierto, me siento fatal-

¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- pregunto Fleur dejando a un lado un enorme taon de helado con galletas de chocolate y algo que parecian ser rebanadas de pepinillo

No lo se, ¿conoce alguna manera de vencer de una vez por todas a quien-usted-sabe?- dijo Luna

Pues no, todavía no- dijo Fleur pensativa –pero hay que tener esperanza, ¿no lo crees?-

Entonces no puede ayudarme- dijo Luna con desanimo

No sea tan pesimista- le sonrio Fleur –Se de lo mucho que a ti y a tus compañeros les preocúpale desarrollo de todo lo que pasa fuera de las paredes del colegio, pero todavía no es tiempo para que ustedes se involucren en eso-

Eso es lo malo profesora, creo que estoy muy metida en el fuego como para nada mas decidir salirme y ya- dijo Luna

No comprendo, ¿me podrias explicar?- dijo Fleur

Mires, no se como ni cuando, bueno cuando si, pues fue antes de regresar a Hogwarts, de eso estoy segura, pero mis manos tienen un poder, yo le digo una maldición, por que cualquier cosa que toco, me transmite conocimientos, cada vez que toco a alguien se de inmediato su pasado, su presente, y a ultimas fechas un poco de su futuro, y creo que he visto el futuro de muchísima gente, y creame que la mayoria no es muy bueno-

¿Esta segura de lo que esta diciendo?- pregunto Fleur mirándola con seriedad -¿Alguien mas lo sabe?-

No, y de hecho no se por que fui tan sensible como para confesárselo a usted, pero ya que abrio el grifo, pues tambien debe de saber que veo espiritus y fantasmas, pero eso desde que me acuerdo, pero ahora con lo de mis manos, cada vez es mas frecuente, incluso algunos fantasmas me hablan-

Pero los fantasmas solo son espiritus de magos y brujas- dijo Fleur

Pues eso creia yo tambien, pero tambien resulta que hay fantasmas de muggles- dijo Luna

¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos tu y yo a tomar un café y ahí me cuentas todo con mas detalle, ahora, hay que ir a dormir- dijo Fleur

Esta bien profesora, muchas gracias por escucharme- sonrio Luna –Ya me siento mucho mejor-

Bueno, y deja de preocuparte, por que todo va a estar bien- le sonrio la profesora a su alumna

y sin mas, Luna entro a la habitación de Ginny

Pero al subirse a la cama, y al ver a Ginny, se vio tentada a tocarla con su mano desbuda, y asi lo iba a hacer, pero se contuvo, y se dijo que si su amiga no queria contarles que le sucedia, entonces deberia de respetar la decisión de su amiga, asi que se enguanto la mano y se recosto junto a su amiga, y la abrazo, para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Afuera de la habitación, Fleur tomaba su tazon con helado y le daba una gran cucharada

¿Escuchaste algo Bill?- pregunto la chica francesa

Lo suficiente- se escucho la voz de este, proviniente de la puerta mas cercana a las escaleras -¿Crees que deberíamos de decirle al profesor Dumbeldore?- pregunto Fleur

Yo digo que de inmediato- dijo Bill –pero, ¿tu quieres saber?-

Oui-

entonces no le digamos nada al profesor hasta que sepamos los dos- dijo Bill

Pero, ¿no estaremos haciendo mal?- pregunto Fleur

Un poco, pero no hacemos mal a nadie-

Esta bien, ¿sabias que por eso te amo?-

Pues yo creia que se trataba por mi galanura y mis carácter despreocupado y alegre- sonrio Bill –oye, ¿cómo puedes comer eso?-

William, a tu hijo se le antojan las cosas mas descabelladas, y pues a mi me toca satisfacer su apetito- sonrió Fleur


	57. LOCATIS LUNÁTICO LUPIN

CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y SIETE 

**LOCATIS LUNÁTICO LUPIN **

Las chicas continuaban profundamente dormidas, había sido una noche muy, pero muy movida, y a ninguna le apetecía levantarse, no así a una felina de pelaje blanco como la nieve, que por tal motivo, "su dueña", la había bautizado como copo de nieve, pues cuando se hacia ovillo, eso era lo que parecía, un gran copo de nieve, pero como en el mundo de la magia, la mayoría de las cosas no son lo que parece, copo de nieve no era un gato común y corriente, de hecho era una animago, llamada Albia Dumbeldore, y era una convicta de la prisión de Azkaban, pero en esos momentos tenia problemas, grandes problemas.

Se levanto y aprovechando su agilidad, llego hasta el escritorio de Ginny, desgarro un trozo de pergamino, afilo una de sus uñas y la sumergió en un tintero y comenzó a escribir

"Abuelo:

estoy en problemas, atrapada en mi forma de animago, Harry en casa de S. Lupin, territorio sagrado, por lo demás, todo de maravilla

besos Albia"

y puso su huella de gato en la carta y con dificultad la doblo, pero un bostezo la hizo respingar el lomo

Gatita, dime que no te vi escribiendo en un pergamino- dijo Luna somnolienta

Albia adopto su pose de gato y se comporto como tal, jugando con una bola de estambre, Luna se tallo los ojos

Diablos, ¿de cual fume, los gatos no escriben, de seguro lo soñé, disculpa gatita- y axial como se despertó, Luna quedo profundamente dormida otra vez

Copo de nieve puso la carta en su hocico y bajo rápidamente a la cocina, donde su victima dormía profundamente sin sospechar su destino: Errol, la vieja lechuza de los Weasley no sabia lo que le esperaba, y casi muere de un infarto cuando un gato blanco lo derribo de su perchero, y con agilidad casi humana, ato un pedazo de pergamino a su pata, Errol no comprendió, pero asustado, emprendió el vuelo par entregar esa carta, aunque a los pocos metros de vuelo cayo exhausto, y copo de nieve hizo un berrinche casi humano, pero tuvo que aguantarse cuando apareció Molly Weasley en la cocina

Hola gatito- sonrió la señora Molly -¿Te gustaría algo de almorzar?-

y un gran tazón de leche y una deliciosa croqueta de carne le hicieron olvidar que la carta tal vez tardaría siglos en llegar a manos de su abuelo, si no es que antes, Errol moría de un infarto, y su ultimo pensamiento antes de la siesta de las nueve de la mañana fue hacia Harry, y de cómo la estaría pasando con Samuel Lupin

Es un tupido bosque, y una delgada figura con bastón camina con toda tranquilidad entre los árboles y los arbustos

¿Por qué me persigues?- pregunto Samuel Lupin con toda la calma del mundo -¿Por qué no atacas de una vez por todas?

Harry estaba entre las ramas de los árboles, tratando de moverse sigilosamente

Déjame verte- sonrió Samuel Lupin

Expello Lionaus- exclamo Harry saltando desde el árbol arrojándole un hechizo a Samuel Lupin, pero este solo se hizo a un lado, y con su bastón, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry

Perdón- dijo hiriente –Creí que eras bueno de verdad-

Harry estaba asombrado, pero no podía mostrar su admiración por el señor Lupin, pero tomo su varita y le arrojo un hechizo de desarme a quemarropa, pero Samuel Lupin le contesto con un certero coscorrón

Creo que es suficiente por ahora- dijo el señor Lupin

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry enfadado, con la nariz sangrando

Por que es inútil, puedo olerte, puedo escucharte, puedo sentir como mueves el aire, si quieres ser un buen mago que lucha contra el lado tenebroso debes de aprender a dominar los elementos a tu alrededor para que estos no te delaten, ir tras magos tenebroso es como ir de cacería tras animales salvajes, con todo lo que conlleva. Por lo que me dijeron, no has tenido mucho tiempo para prepararte adecuadamente, Dumbeldore es muy buen amigo mió, no esperaba algo axial...pero tal es la historia de mi vida, descansa- dijo el señor Lupin –Mary, hazme el favor de atenderle esa nariz a tu hermano. No quiero que manche mi piso nuevo-

Los troncos y los arbustos fueron despareciendo poco a poco y la gran biblioteca fue materializándose bajo sus pies, Mary entro en la biblioteca con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el señor Lupin salio de la biblioteca, y Harry se tumbo en el suelo, y le sonrió a Mary

No me fue tan mal esta ocasión- dijo Harry con la cara ensangrentada

Pues debes de comenzar a mejorar, o de lo contrario, te va a matar de verdad- dijo Mary limpiándole el rostro

No te preocupes, algo he de hacer para por lo menos ponerme a su nivel- dijo Harry –Pero no comprendo para que me prepara en batalla, si se supone que va a despertar todo mi potencial-

Es que te esta preparando para lo que puedas ver en el territorio sagrado- dijo Mary

¿Tu sabes algo?-

No- contesto Mary tajantemente

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras Mary limpiaba su rostro, y cuando termino, simplemente lo abrazo con cariño y ternura

¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de papa y mama?- le pregunto Harry

La voz de papa y los ojos de mama- dijo Mary –Pero de papa, su voz es mi primer recuerdo conciente, el estaba discutiendo con alguien, pero luego me tomo entre sus brazos y me hablo con mucha ternura, y me abrazo, sentí su calor, no se por que recuerdo mucho eso, y lo mas curioso que antes de eso, no tengo ningún otro recuerdo-

¿Y por que te acuerdas de los ojos de mama?-

Sus ojos, su mirada, era simplemente hermosa, una noche abrí los ojos y me tope con los suyos mirándome directamente a los míos, y sentí que me quiso por el simple hecho de ver esa mirada tan llena de amor y cariño- dijo Mary -¿algo mas que quieras saber?-

Si, hay muchas cosas, por ejemplo, ¿cómo vivíamos?-

De eso no te puedo decir la gran cosa "chipote"- dijo Mary –Solo viví con ellos un año y medio, al principio vivíamos en Londres, en un barrio muggle, creo que era el departamento de papa, y era muy bonito, yo dormía con ellos, nos queríamos mucho, en serio, y luego, cuando se entero que tu venias en camino, casi se cae la casa por el festejo de papa, no se si tu lo sepas, pero mama tuvo un terrible accidente y los medimagos dijeron que ella no podría tener hijos propios, pero cuando se enteraron, hicieron una gran fiesta, recuerdo haber visto a todos ahí, fue muy divertido, y desde el día siguiente papa se dispuso a encontrar una casa para todos, y no tardo en encontrar una en Godric Hollow , lo bastante grande como para que cupiéramos todos, pero yo no llegue a vivir ahí mucho tiempo, pues antes de que nacieras, mama se escondió en aquí, y cuando se fue, yo ya no pude ir con ella, y me pusieron bajo el cuidado de los señores Lupin, y comencé a verlos muy pocas veces, y de cómo vivíamos, te puedo jurar que papa y mama eran los magos mas honestos que existieron-

Nunca lo he dudado- murmuro Harry -¿Pero por que te dejaron aquí?-

Por lo mismo que tu debes ir con tía Petunia todos los veranos- dijo Mary

¿Voldemort?- dijo Harry

Desgraciadamente- dijo Mary aunque había tratado de ocultar el desagrado al escuchar ese nombre

¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

Pues es algo relacionado a mis habilidades mágicas y que están pueden ser utilizadas para borrar todo sobre la faz de la tierra, y es por eso que no debo de usarlas jamás- dijo Mary

¿No te suena muy drástico?- dijo Harry

No me lo han dicho directamente, lo que se, es por conversaciones entre el señor Lupin y sus hijos y mama Karenina, y que yo estoy relacionado con algo llamado "el grimorum de legacy"- dijo Mary susurrante

¿Qué has escuchado?- pregunto Harry

Mary guardo silencio y se acerco a Harry para susurrarle al oído

Vamos a mi habitación- susurro –los libros de esta biblioteca tienen oídos y algunos hasta boca, y si me escuchan que te dije algo que no debería saber, nos reprenderá duramente a ambos-

Pero me duele todo el cuerpo, apenas y puedo moverme- dijo Harry

No seas ridículo "chipote"- dijo Mary –solo sígueme-

Harry siguió sigilosamente a su hermana por la casa de los Lupin, Harry sintió una gran curiosidad al pasar por el sótano, y se tenia enormes ganas de entrar para ver al profesor Lupin, pero un jalón de orejas de su hermana lo llevo de una vez por todas hasta la habitación de esta

Júrame que no te vas a asustar por cualquier cosa que diga o veas aquí- le dijo Mary muy seriamente

Te lo juro, ¿pero que?- dijo Harry

Mary se quito una especie de saco que siempre portaba, hasta ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que siempre lo llevaba consigo, pero cuando cayo al suelo, un enorme par de alas se desplegaron y llenaron toda la habitación

¿Qué eres?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad

No lo se, pero creo tener una idea- dijo Mary replegando sus alas y ocultándolas bajo su ropa –Pero una vez escuche una conversación entre mama Karenina y el señor Samuel acerca de la verdadera historia de la biblia de Anterus-

He escuchado que medio mundo la quiere, pero no yo no se ni lo que es- dijo Harry

Pues muchos dicen que es la historia del mundo mágico, pero los Lupin creen que se trata de un legado de un cruel mago que buscaba la manera de "fabricar" soldados en su guerra contra las fuerzas del cielo y del infierno, y los discípulos de Anterus han ido recogiendo los resultados de cada derrota, para crear un ser cada vez mas fuerte, y que en esta época, se ha logrado llegar a un paso de esa arma definitiva, y solo falta saber como fueron creadas y quien es el arma definitiva- dijo Mary –y tu ya conoces a las dos armas-

¿Yo?- balbuceo Harry asustado

¡Lo ves!- dijo Mary ofendida –Te estas asustando-

Si, digo, no, es que necesito asimilarlo, necesito saber- dijo Harry

Es bueno que busques el conocimiento- sonrió Mary

Si dices que la conozco, sin duda ha de ser un mortifago- dijo Harry

Si, y tu la conoces como Bloodmary- dijo Mary –Ella es simplemente perfecta, no tiene sentimientos, no teme a nada, ella es temor, no se como podré competir con ella-

¿A que te refieres?- exclamo Harry -¿Tu eres esa otra arma?-

axial es- murmuro Mary con tristeza

¿Y como es que sabes tanto?-

Ya te dije "chipote", las paredes de esta casa son muy delgadas- sonrió Mary -¿Qué te sucede?

Tengo hambre-

El día de noche vieja llego muy pronto entre entrenamientos y platicas con Mary, pero atardecer de ese día de noche vieja, cuando se hacían los preparativos para la cena de año nuevo, apareció en la cocina el señor Lupin, su hijo Remus ya había salido del difícil trance da la luna llena y ayudaba con los preparativos, y Harry estaba lleno de leves quemaduras y coscorrones, pero a pesar de eso, parecía confiado de que la siguiente vez, aunque sea le rompería el bastón al señor Samuel, pero de improvisto, este apareció en la cocina, vestido con gruesas ropas, como si se preparara para salir al enorme frió, e incluso lleno un termo con café muy caliente, y tras tomar una taza ahí mismo, le dio un abrigo a Harry

Ye estas lo suficientemente preparado- dijo el señor Lupin- Es la hora perfecta para que tu y yo hagamos una pequeña visita al territorio sagrado-

¿Qué necesito llevar?- pregunto Harry poniéndose la chamarra

Samuel Lupin lo analizo de arriba a bajo

Tu varita y si no eres tan fuerte como te crees, deberías de llevar un cambio de ropa interior- dijo el señor Lupin hiriente -¡Ahora sígueme!

Harry se espero salir a la calle, pero en su lugar, el señor Lupin lo guió a la biblioteca y con su varita retiro un enorme librero que dejo al descubierto una puerta

La tuve que tapar por que Mary se escapaba a cada rato por aquí- refunfuño el señor Lupin

Y abrió la puerta, que en lugar de comunicarlos con alguna otra habitación, los llevaba a un lugar que devoraba la luz, y lo poco que se podía observar era que estaba lleno de neblina

Anda, pasa, pasa- le gruño el señor Lupin –Karenina, no tardare mucho, sigan preparando la cena- exclamo el señor Samuel antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándolos en la completa oscuridad

Arriba de ellos, la luna era lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir entre tanta neblina, pero Harry se preguntaba como era posible que fuera de noche, si en la casa de los Lupin no eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde, pero la oscuridad y la neblina eran tan envolventes que apenas y se podía ver mas allá de las narices, Harry se sintió desconcertado, pero el señor Lupin utilizo su varita para iluminarse, pero aun axial, apenas y se hizo visible, pues desde su posición Harry solo alcanzaba a ver la borrosa silueta del señor Lupin

¡Usa tu varita!- le ordeno el señor Lupin

¡Lumos!- exclamo Harry, pero el resplandor solo duro unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para ver que había un buen pasto debajo de sus pies -¿En donde estamos?-

En uno de los últimos lugares vírgenes del mundo mágico- dijo el señor Lupin –Aquí es donde todos los mundos se funden, donde los caminos de las energías se encuentran, aquí es el paso de los entes y las almas, aquí es el lugar de descanso para todo aquel que busca refugio espiritual, y aquí es donde vas a tener una de tus mayores pruebas en esta vida-

¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto Harry emocionado

Ya te he dicho todo lo que no tienes que hacer, axial que tu alma te dirá que hacer, y por si las dudas, no quiero que salgas de el circulo mágico bajo ninguna circunstancia y bajo ningún motivo- le advirtió el señor Lupin

El señor Lupin dibujo un circulo alrededor de Harry y le puso todo tipo de piedras, y puso a Harry en el centro y luego termino por hacer un hechizo en un idioma desconocido para Harry

Quédate en el circulo y hagas lo que hagas, no pongas un solo pie fuera- le gruño el señor Lupin –Te veo en la mañana, axial que feliz año nuevo y demás sandeces-

La luz de la puerta apareció nuevamente, el señor Lupin entro en ella y al cerrarla, y solo quedaba la escasa luz que la varita de Harry proporcionaba, y de repente, un sepulcral silencio se apodero de todo el lugar, incluso se podía escuchar como la sangre de Harry corría por sus venas y su corazón palpitaba tranquilamente, pero el silencio fue roto por un gigantesco estruendo, como si un derrumbe ocurriera sobre el mismo Harry, pero este cerro los ojos y se tapo los odios para no escuchar, el señor Lupin le había advertido acerca de eso, pues tratarían de quebrar su valentía, y cuando el estruendo termino, Harry busco a su alrededor buscando la causa del estruendo, pero no encontró absolutamente nada mas que niebla y césped, pero un fuerte viento provoco el apagado de la varita de Harry, pero al instante, sintió como si miles de ¿animales peludos, ¿personas peludas, ¿serpientes peludas, pasaran a su lado, rozándolo y provocándole desagradables sensaciones, pero Harry no temía, pues estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero las cosas que lo pasaban rozando se fueron acabando, y el estruendo fue desapareciendo, y nuevamente solo se escucho el sonido del latir de su corazón.

Y axial paso un largo rato, en completo silencio, y Harry no comprenda que sucedía ni que pasaría

¡Mirad hermanos!- se escucho una desgarradora voz justo en la nuca de Harry, este volteó sobresaltado pero no encontró a nadie

¡Si, mirad, es carne fresca!- se escucho una chillona voz con esa desgarradora cadencia

Huelo a magia- se escucho otra voz que olfateaba–este crió es un cachorro de mago-

Se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa y cientos de cuchicheos, como si una multitud rodeara a Harry, unja multitud cobijada por la envolvente oscuridad

¿Qué es lo vos deseáis crió de bruja?- se escucho una solemne voz

¡Ofréceme tu alma y yo te daré poder!- sonrió una tenebrosa voz

¡No les hagas caso, escoge mi oferta y conocerás todos los secretos del universo!-

¡Yo te conceder experimentar sensaciones mil veces mas placenteras que las que puedes experimentar!-

Y axial, cientos de propuestas llegaban a los oídos de Harry, que a pesar de todo, no podía ver a quienes le ofrecían tales cosas. Harry volteaba de un lado para el otro buscando a los dueños de las voces, pero no veía nada mas que neblina frente a sus ojos, y mas alla, absoluta negrura de la ausencia de la luz, pero las exclamaciones continuaban y algunas si resultaban tentadoras, pero se dio cuenta que ninguna le ofrecia terminar con Lord Voldemort, pero las voces se acercaban y se alejaban, como si estas se movieran constantemente alrededor de el.

Pero de pronto todas las voces guardaron silencio, y un frio silencio volvio a reinar, se escucharon como si los cascos de varios caballos se acercaran, y entonces se escucho otro tropel de pasos que huian desordenados, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzo a retumbar nuevamente, Harry levanto su varita por todo lo alto, y un nuevo temblor estremecio a la tierra otra vez

¡Lumos!- exclamo con toda su fuerza, pero no sucedió nada –¡Lumos máxima!

La luz fue suficiente para iluminar varios metros alrededor de el, y se topo con una pequeña niña que le sonreia, pero Harry apago la luz de su varita por el susto, pues la niña estaba fuera de lugar

No te asustes- se escucho su voz y luego hizo aparecer una flama verde que se mantenía en su puño y se dejo ver, pues estaba vestida con una sencilla tunica blanca con un escudo a la altura del corazon, Harry no lo reconocio, pues eran dos circulos, uno azul y uno rojo, el primero dentro del segundo, su cabello era demasiado largo, pues aunque era sobrenaturalmente lacio de color amarillo, era demasiado, sus enormes ojos negros que veian a Harry con atención, pero Harry no sabia que esperar, pues la flama ardia en la mano de la niña y esta no presentaba ningún tipo de dolor

No me tengas miedo- dijo la niña –Solo tuve curiosidad de saber por que tantos se arriesgaron a escapar y poner su existencia en riesgo para venir aquí- dijo la niña –pero ahora comprendo, nada mas y nada menos que el portador del legado, el gran Harry Potter en un lugar donde hasta nosotros podemos hablar con el-

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- exclamo Harry anodadado

¿Cómo no saber el nombre de una persona que de sus acciones y de las desiciones que tome dependen el futuro de nuestros humildes mundos olvidados por la mano de Dios- sonrió la niña

No entiendo lo que dices ni entiendo que haces aquí, axial que te pediria que me dejaras en paz, estoy en una prueba- dijo Harry

¿Y quien te dice que yo no soy la examinadora?- dijo la niña- En estos momentos, yo solo quiero divertirme, y quiero ser tu amiga y amiga de esa cosa cronovariante a la que tu llamas hermana, a cambio, yo no te pido nada y puedo darte todo lo que necesites para destruir a ese tonto mago; yo podria vencerlo con un solo pensamiento, pero es mas divertido ver como se matan entre magos, siempre ha sido divertido-

Harry guardo silencio y observo a la niña

¿No confias en mi?- pregunto esta con un gesto de tristeza -¿Es por que no sabes quien soy?

Harry continuo callado

¿Dónde estan mis modales cierto?- sonrió la niña –Soy Reficul Lebzul, ama y señora del segundo mundo-

Harry no contesto nada, solo observo a la chica con detenimiento ,y la niña comenzo a impacientarse

Niño, te he visto, se que tienes un lado muy amable, tu y yo podemos salvar millones de vidas, o mejor dicho, podemos evitar que esas miles de vidas desaparezcan, y si no te convexo por las buenas, me temo que tender que hacerlo por las malas-

La niña intento entrar en el perímetro donde estaba Harry, pero un hechizo la repelio, pero el doloroso alarido que casi le revienta los timpanos a Harry, le demostro que era evidente que el hechizo le causaba mucho dolor, Harry sintio un gran dolor en la cabeza por el grito de la niña, tan agudo que a punto estuvo de destrosarle los timpanos

¡Estupida magia gris!- gimio la niña- ¡No es posible, que yo siendo el primer y mas grande rebelde que existio, existe y existira, yo que soy el negro para el blanco, soy conocida por miles de nombres atraves de todo el universo y orgullosa de corromper a quine me proponga, no pueda tocar a un niño protegido con esa estupida magia gris creada por lo magos-

¡Eres el diablo!- exclamo Harry asustado hasta la medula

Nada mas correcto y a la vez completamente equivocado- sonrió la niña –primero debo decir a mi favor que no existe un ente llamado "el diablo" como el que provoca todo el mal, y eso es debido a que las personas no saben o no quieren responsabilizarse de sus propias acciones, me convirtieron a mi en una especie de juez para todos los mundos que coexisten en este atribulado planeta, pues la moralidad ha sido siempre la base principal del perjuicio-

No te comprendo- dijo Harry -¿por que me dices todo esto, ¿por que estas aquí, ¡que tengop que ver yo con todo esto?-

Todo y a la vez quiza nada señor Potter, pero todavía hay mucho que ignoras de ti y de tu propio pasado, pero principalmente desconoces aceca del bien y el mal. Yo por ejemplo se que el comportamiento moral es una eleccion, no una caracteristica, los que aseguran ser bueno…..a menudo hacen cosas malas y quienes han maldecido y a menazado a sus semejantes a menudo han hecho lo que se percibe como un bien-

¿Entonces no existe la bondad y la maldad?- pregunto Harry

Si y no- contesto la niña –y para ser sincera, me importas un bledo, pero te estoy ayudando por que hay fuerzas mas alla de tu comprensión, hechos ajenos a tu entendimiento que los señores oscuros estan jugando a mis espaldas y a las del que me desterro, si es que eso es posible, pero hay un ejercito que solo esta buscando un general que los guie, y no creo tener que decir quien es ese general que los altos oscuros estan buscando y creeme cuando te digo que en cuanto reciba el ofrecimiento, esa perosna no va a dudar en aceptarlo-

Harry guardo silencio

Voldemort-

axial es- sonrió la niña

¿que puedo hacer?-pregunto Harry

Ven conmigo-

Harry dudo, pero la niña le extendio la mano, Harry sabia que no tenia que aceptar, pero era necesario saber, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, y aunque dudo, tomo la mano de la chica y salio del circulo. . . .

En la casa de la familia Lupin, Mary sintio un escalofrio mientras ayudaba a preparar la cena de fin de año, y un reloj de pared se callo, y de inmediato volteo a ver a la señora Karenina, que tambien parecia tener un mal presentimiento

No te preocupes, el va a estar bien- le sonrió –Despues de todo, es hijo de tu mama, ¿no?-

Mary asintio dudosa y siguió cortando pensando en su hermano.

En otro lado, en la madriguera, las fiestas de año nuevo estaban a punto de comenzar, por equis o zeta razon, la señora Weasley no había permitido que las chicasa se marcaharan, por lo que todas pasaron esos tres dias ayudando a limpiar la madriguera, aunque Luna no tanto, pues cada tarde salia con Fleur a tomar café y dar largas caminatas, que sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas envidio, por que de alguna manera se savaban de que Luna les hiciera tontas preguntas de la que ella sabia la respuesta, era como si Luna les leyera de alguna manera el pensamiento, o tambien era raro verla conversar animadamente sola, pero otr que les desconcertaba a las chicas era Ginny, pues después de haber regresado de quitarle la maldición a Cho y haberse topado con esa extraña mujer, no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto, y parecia tan alegre como siempre, y cualquier mencion le provocaba teribles ataques de falta de atención, axial que las chicas decidieron no hablar mas del asunto, pues no las cosas en la casa Weasley no eran para menos: los chicos entraban y salian a cada rato, Hermione a veces las visitaba, pero eran espacios cortos, ella y Ron estaban muy ocupados con la reconstrucción de la tienda, y a Ginny le parecia extraño que Cadica y neftis se preocuparan tanto por la salud de Fred, pero ella tambien veia el subito cambio en el ritmo de vida de la familia Weasley, sus padres iban y venian de Azkaban con noticias de Percy ("al parece su juicio tardara un poco mientras reunen las pruebas" decia la señora Weasley con resignacion), el señor Weasley todavía tenia que liar con los problemas de su trabajo ("otra redada mas y juro que pensare en la jubilación querida" le decia a su esposa cuando llegaba a casa) Charlie y Hill eran ahora casi seres nocturnos, ambos dormian durante casi todo el día y salian a la calle de noche y regresaban siempre después del amanecer, con golpes y heridas, pero contentos de ser recibidos por las mujeres que amaban, por su parte estas, habian hecho excelentes migas desde su encuentro en Norteamérica y constantemente cotilleaban acerca de sus respectivos novios, y esa naoche vieja, con la excepcion de Percy, se esperaba que toda la familia estuviera reunida, claro a no ser uqe surgiera una emergencia.

En la tarde del treinta y uno de diciembre, las cinco estaban en el jardin, ya que Chivu no les habi permitido ayudarla con la cena ("es mi regalo para agradecerles su bienvenida" les dijo a todos) por lo que pasaron la tarde desgnomizando, y ya se iban cuando se escucho que algo callo secamente en un arbusto muy ceca de donde ellas estaban

¡No se preocupen, es solo Errol!- dijo Ginny que había subido a ver de que se trataba –Pero miren, trae algo muy pesado-

Ginny arrojo un sobre Manila abultadamente lleno y cogio con cuidado a la lechuza

Mira Ginny es para Harry- dijo Cadica al revisar el sobre

¿Harry ya vive aquí?- exclamo Luna saliendo de una de sus tantas platicas consigo misma -¿No que solo eran novios?-

Las cuatro chicas la voltearon a ver ceñudas

¿Qué ninguna tiene imaginación?- gruño Luna

Pues alguien se lo ha de haber enviado a Privet Drive y el hechizo que puso Dumbeldore lo desvio aquí- explico Ginny –Pero se me hace muy raro que Errol lo haya traido-

Cadica Y Neftis vieron a Ginny con curiosidad

¿Oye Ginny?-murmuro Neftis

Oigo-

¿Has leido alguna de las cartas de Harry?- pregunto Cadica con picardia

¡Por supuesto que no, ella sabe que eso es un delito y no lo ha hecho!- exclamo Vilandra -¿o si?

Ginny soprio apenada

No lo pude evitar, en el verano eran tantas que incluso llegaban a mi cuarto- dijo Ginny apenada

Luna dibujo una sonria de picardia en su rostro

¿Y si leemos esta?- dijo sonriente –Tal vez es solo otra tonta carta de una niña que quiere tener un hijo con Harry- dijo para defenderse de las acusadoras miradas de las otras chicas

¿Saben que?- dijo Ginny abriendo el sobre –No me caeria mal reirme un poco-

El sobre era una nota escrita con una caligrafia muy burda, como si un niño de preescolar la hubiera escrito y decia

"el resto de los protocolos"

A.D.

¿El resto de los protocolos?- murmuro Ginny

Deja ver, deja ver- dijo Luna arrebatándole las hojas a Ginny

Las hojas eran tamaño carta escritas a maquina por los dos lados con una letra de diminuto tamaño, eran por lo menos doscientas paginas

No creo que eso sea una carta de una niña enamorada- dijo Vilandra

Otra palabra tuya y te convierto la lengua en víbora ¿etamos?- le dijo Luna

¡quiero ver que lo intentes!- exclamo Vilandra

Ya chicas, vamos a ver de que trata esto, ¿quieren?- sonrió Neftis quien tomo todas las hojas y comenzo a leer

"Lily, mi querida hija, me di a la tarea de investigar todo lo que envolvía tu misterioso pasado, o mejor dicho, el misterioso pasado de mi querida Jean, que para cuando leas esto, estarás completamente enterada de que es tu madre biologica, y decidimos ocultarte este hecho durante toda tu niñez por la sencilla razon de protegete, protegerte de aquel quien asesino a mi querida Jean y te matuvo secuestrada, espero que comprendas mi dolor, pequeña Lily y espero recibir tu perdon, y una vez aclarado todo esto, pues me dispongo a registrar mis memorias y los datos de las investigaciones que he llevado a cabo mientras tu te encontrabas en Hogwarts"

la mision de Austwitch y las investigaciones de la orden de Scyon

Esa fue la ultima mision en la que participe, nuestro escuadron era el mas sui géneris en todo el mundo en ese momento, pues había dos brujas, un mago, un sacerdorte cristiano, un rabino judio, un grupo de treinta marines norteamericanos, Adal Simon y yo. Todos eramos guiados por un tal Alastoor Moody, quien providencialmente recibio ayuda de mi entonces buen amigo Albus Dumbeldore, y a las doce en punto del 30 de octubre de 1945, iniciamos lo que seria el ultimo ataque contra las huestes de Grindelwalden, pues a pesar de que la guerra había terminado y el mago tenebroso había sido derrotado, sus seguidores seguian trabajando en los distintos y peligrosos proyectos que su lider había ideado, en ese momento nos revelaron que en Austwitch existia un bunker secreto cien metro bajo tierra, donde los brujos experimentaban con muggles y con niños magos por igual, eso si, todos provenian de lo que en el tercer reich se considero "raza inferior", pero si algo pude ver es que no eran solo magos provenenientes de familias de origen judio, gitano, polaco, etc, tambien había magos ingleses, africanos, escandinavos y muchas otras nacionalidades, lo que me hizo pensar que los experimentos que se llevaban a canbo ahí eran mas ambiciosos e incluso mas crueles que los llevados a cabo por lo doctores del tercer reich.

Los magos y brujas que laboraban ahí, desconocian que la guerra había terminado, y muchos incluso estaban ahí en contra de su voluntad, pero también los había quienes estaban consientes de las atrocidades que cometian y disfrutaban de ellos, los experimentos eran horribles, se podria que jugabana ser dios, los niños eran cortados con crueldad, se les colocaban partes de animales o simplemente los tenian vivos por arte de magia, sin alguno de sus organos y miles de cosas horribles por el estilo, que por obvias razones no voy a describir, los magos que se negaban a rendirse eran sometidos, y en su caso ejecutados, aunque debo de recalcar que los magos que nos acompañaron no se atrevieron a tomar una vida de los enemigos, eran los miembros del ejercito quienes los ejecutaban, curiosamente tras recibir una extrema unción de los sacerdotes.

Algo pude notar, pues era el gesto de indignación de Albus Dumbeldore al descubrir el estado de estos niños, muchos de los cuales parecian tener los dias contados, era inhumano el trato que les habian dado, y muchos yacian suplicando que se les matara, se que no he experimentado tal dolor, pero al ver sus ojos, llenos de pena y sufrimiento, yo mismo queria darles un tiro que acabara con su sufrimiento, pero Dumbeldore se encontraba indignado, y mas cuando se encontro en lo que parecia ser la habitación princpal del complejo a un viejo mago, un tal Klosevengal Kloder, el cual se nego a entregar a los especimenes que ahí había, y tan solo eran dos, un chico y una chica, decia que eran el experimento definitivo, Dumbeldore se mostro lleno de furia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derroto al mago, y después de cerciorarse de que el complejo hubiera sido completamente tomado, se llevo con el a los magos capturados a la prision donde van los criminales de su sociedad, un lugar llamado Azkaban, y yo, como representante de la orden de Scyon se me encargo llenar un detallado reporte de lo sucedido axial como de las situación de los niños que se encontraban encerrados, por lo que permanecimos en ese terrible lugar durante siete dias, los cuales nunca podre olvidar, pues sin los cuidados adecuados, los niños fueron muriendo, lo cual fue una bendicion de cierta manera, pues axial se evitaban mas sufrimiento, una vez acabado el reporte, me traslade a Londres a presentarlo ante los superiores de la orden de Scyon quienes se escandalizaron al leerlo, y la decisión del consejo fue unanime; debiamos de ejecutar a cada uno de los sobrevivientes, pues consideraban qe eran aberraciones en contra del plan de dios, y por lo tanto deberian de ser enviados al infierno, y se me dio un carta para el capitan de los soldados para ejecutar tal orden, y deberia de sersiorarme de que cada uno de ellos estuvieran muertos, dandoles el tiro de gracia, su decisión me desconcerto, pero por primera vez note la aversión que les causaban los magos a los altos mandos de la orden, y sus conclusiones me desconcertaron e hicieron que custionara mi lealtad a la orden, pues en ningún momento de mi entrnamiento se nos había mencionado que deberiamos de tener repulsión por los habitantes del mundo magico, y todo el camino de regreso a Auswitch fui meditando en eso, pues en los años de guerra, luchando a lado de valerosos magos, se ganaron mi respeto y poco a poco desee conocer mas de ese maravilloso mundo, ser parte de el a toda costa, ese se convirtió en una pequeña obsecion, me imaginaba volando en escobas voladoras o cabalgando en los hermosos unicornios que había visto fugazmente.

Pero al llegar a Auswitch, me tope con dos hechos que me pusieron en un predicamento, pues los pocos niños magos que sobrevivian habian hecho muy buenas migas con los soldados, incluso podria decirse que se habian encariñado mutuamente, y otra cosa fue la reaparición de Albus Dumbeldore, y fue entonces que mis creencias y mis onvicciones cambiaron totalmente, el me veia como si supiera de antemano lo que los altos de la orden me habian enviado a cumplir.

Se porto como si lo supiera y pidio hablar con todos los soldados y primero me dijo que les leyera la orden, muchos comentaron que estaban dispuestos a llevarla a cabo, pero bajo protesta, entonces Dumbeldore propuso una solucion, y nos manifesto la necesidad de salvar la vida de esos niños y reintegrarlos a una vida común acorde a los niños de su clase, y nos dio a elegir, pues a partir de la deision que tomaramos, nuestra vida tomaria distintos caminos, pues la primera era desertar de la orden y dejar todo atrás, e iniciar una nueva vida haciendonos cargo de los niños que no encontraran a sus padres, que por desgracia representaban la gran mayoria. Mas de la mitad acepto gustosos, pero la otra mitad se nego, pues la vida en el ejercito era todo lo que tenian, pero no podian regresar con a notcia de que no habian cumplido lo que quiza era la mision mas importante de su vida, y Dumbeldore se mostro comprensivo con ellos, e ideo una manera de que sus superiores aceptaran su regreso sin reprocharles nada e ideo un excelente plan: destruyo las instalaciones de Auswitch y luego simulo que la mitad que no regresariamos nos revelamos y la otra mitad diria a su regreso a la base que nos habiamos amotinado y nos tuvieron que ejecutar y nos enterraron jutnoa los cadáveres de los niños magos que habian muerto, no creo que hubiera dudas y no habria evidencia de nuestros cadáveres, pues supuestamente seriamos incinerados con los cadáveres de los otros magos, y para evitar posibles interrogatorios, Dumbeldore les borro la memoria y los envio de regreso a la base con la historia de lo que había sucedido, mi buen amigo Adal Simon regreso con el informe a la orden de Scyon y por su parte, yo mori ese día.

Lo siguiente fue ocultar a los chicos, y Dumbeldore ya lo tenia todo planeado, pues envio a los chicos que no podian pasar por gente normal a un pequeño pueblo de Centroamérica, donde recibirian ayuda y serian criados con normalidad y buscarian la manera de ayudarlos a recuperar su forma normal, pero a mi y a un soldado llamado Albrand Moore, tomamos bajo nuestro cuidado a los dos chicos que habian sido rescatados del laboratorio principal, Albran escogio al muchacho y yo acogi a la niña.

Dumbeldore me digo que era importante que esos niños se mantuvieran en contacto con el mundo magico y que nosotros mismos no perdieramos nunca el contacto entre nosotros ni con ese mundo magico, ambos niños no contaban con mas de seis años, eran hermosos, no había otra palabra, la chica era pelirroja, con sus chapitas sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos negros, y el chico tenia el cabello de color castaño, rizado, y parecia que en meses un peine no pasaba por su cabeza, ambos tenian esa horribles batas hachas de burda manta, y cuando les quitamos la ropa para limpiarlos, descubrimos dos tatuajes en la base de su cuello, y me indigne al pensar que los habian tratado como vil ganado, el chico tenia inscrito Adam01 y la pequeña niña Lilith01.

Albrand se despidio y gracias a Dumbeldore regreso a su hogar en algun lugar de Alabama en los Estados Unidos, me dio su dirección para cartearnos constantemente, y yo sin mas decidi regresar a Bristol, pues creia que cerca d mi familia tendria el apoyo para cuidar a esta niña. . . . . . . . .

¡Chicas adentro!- exclamo la señora Weasley desde el portico de su casa

Las cinco chicas se sentian intrigadas y querian seguir leyendo, y se miraron unas a otras

Despues de cenar continuamos, ¿no?- dijo Ginny

Si- contestaron sus amigas al unisono

Lo que a mi e intriga es como puede estar relacionado esto con Harry- comento Luna –y tambien me intriga saber donde diablos esta Harry-

¡Chicas, adentro, no me obliguen a ir por ustedes- exclamo una vez mas la señora Weasley

Hay que hacerle caso o nos quedamos sin cenar- dijo Ginny


	58. Los protocolos Evans

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y OCHO**

**LOS PROTOCOLOS EVANS**

A ninguna de ellas les habia parecido nunca tan inapetente una fiesta antes de ese dia, pero a pesar de las bromas, de la deliciosa comida al viejo estilo de la cocina rumana, las cinco chicas querian que ya acabara lo antes posible, pues querian seguir leyendo, era una curiosidad inata en las cinco, Ginny estaba intrigada por las letras, pues hablaban de una tal Lily, ella habia escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte antes, Luna queria saber mas, esa era su unica motivación, pero de Cadica, Vilandra y Neftis, al saber que estaba relacionado con Harry Potter, intuian que se trataba de algo interesante y fantastico del cual no podian perderse, por lo que cuando dieron las doce de la noche y paso el omento de los abrzaos y la cena, las cinco chicas subieron a la habitación de Ginny con el pretexto de que estaban cansadas de desgnomisar el jardin toda la tarde, asi que todos las disculparon sin ninguna sospecha u objeción.

-Muy bien, ¿el sentido de siempre?- pregunto Cadica emocionada

-¿Qué sentido?- exclamo Luna intrigada

-Cada que pasa esto, leemos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj- dijo Vilandra con un aire de superioridad hacia Luna –Eso lo hacemos cuando estudiamos-

-¡Que lindas!- sonrio Luna -¿Pero podran comenzar a leer?-

Ginny tomo las hojas, y no se dio cuenta que un gato blanco entro a su habitación y se acurruco en el regazo de Luna

-Bien, bien, donde nos quedamos- murmuro Ginny ¡Ah, si, regresar a Bristol, pues creía que cerca de mi familia tendría el apoyo para cuidar a esta niña, pero como me equivoque, pero eso no lo sabria hasta llegar a Bristol"

02) la infancia de Jane Elisha Evans

Durante mi regreso a Inglaterra, el cual tuvo que ser por via terrestre y por las condiciones de los caminos después de la guerra, un trayecto desde Checoslovaquia hasta Inglaterra fácilmente podria durar un par de semanas, pero debido a la situación, tome el camino largo, pues desgraciadamente descubrimos que Lilita y Adam eran algo muy codiciado por distintos magos oscuros, y lo peor era que no pasaban desparecibidos en ningun pueblo que visitabamos, solo el refinado entrenamiento milita del buen Albrand nos saco de apuros en muchas ocacines y sabiamos cuado eramos seguidos por estos terribles magos, y en un poblado de Marsella, fuimos socorridos por un grupo de monjas y voluntarias inglesas que regresaban de la guerra, duarnet tres dias nosocultaron en su camioneta de soldados y brujos que nos buscaban , pues después de todo, nadie buscaria a una pequeña bruja con un grupo de monjas, pero Lilith era un enigma para mi, pues parecia que no podiamos cerrale la boca, era extrovertida en extremo y hacia amigos con facilidad, contrario a Adam, Albrand hacia lo posible para robarle siquiera una sonrisa, pero era prácticamente imposible.

Y fue en Marsella donde nuestros caminos se separaron y fue la ultima vez que vi con vida a Albrand, pues el partio rumbo a Norteamérica y yo decidi seguir con las monjas pues ellas iban a Liverpool, de donde habian salido un año atrás para ayudar al ejercito ingles con los heridos de guerra, y de las coincidencias que da el destino, me reencontre con quien seria mi esposa, Rose Elizabeth Sheringam, quien indirectamente me salvo la vida apenas seis mese antes durante una mision en las costas de Italia.

Todo el trayecto hacia la ciudad de Paris, pues Elizabeth y yo nos fuimos enamorando, pero Lilith no parecia prestarnos atención, ella estaba en su mundo, descubriendo todo lo que la guerra le nego, una de las monjas tenia conocimientos en medicina, y concluyo que Lilith no tenia mas de seis años de edad lo que me hizo sacar conclusiones, pues so sin duda significaba que Lilith habia nacido el mismo año que habia iniciado la guerra.

Mi relacion con Elizabeth prospero y en Paris contrajimos matrimonio en la iglesia de Saint Jaques, Lilith y una monja apeldada Stevens fueron los testigos, y Rose no tuvo en inconveniente en aceptar en ayudarme en criar a Lilita, incluso la acogio como su propia hija, y ese mismo dia la bautizamos como Jean Elisha Evans, y la monja Stevens fue su madrina, un tren nos llevo a el canal de la mancha y de ahí regresamos a Inglaterra, pero no hay que ahondar mucho en este periodo, pues en Bristol fuimos mal recibidos, la pequeña Jean (y a partis de ahora me referire a Lilith con su nombre cristiano) ya que en los dos dias que nos hspedamos en Brustol, mi esposa y mi nieva hija fueron victimas de todo tipo de groserias a las cuales no estuve dispuesto a permitir, y al tercer dia tome todas mis cosas y un poco de dinero que me habian heredado unos tios lejanos y nos fuios a la ciudad natal de Rose: Liverpool.

En Liverpool nuestra vida fue mejorando en todos los niveles, pues yo me emplee como maestr en una escuela y Rose abrio un pequeño dispensario medico en la planta baja de nuestro hogar, mientras le pequeña Jean crecia alegre y feliz, aunque estudiaba en la misma escuela en la que trabajaba yo, ocasionalmente habia quejas de los alumnos de que Jean hablaba sola o que les adivinaba el pensamiento, incluso le llegaron a apodar la pequeña bruja, pero eran episodios aislados y desde su primer dia, Jean se rodeo de amigos, y los tenia fascinados, incluos a los maestros con fantasticas historias de lugares y personas magicas, debo de confesar que a mi tamben me intrigaban sus relatos, pues hablaba de lugares y personas como se ella hubiera estado ahí o hubiera conocido a esas personas, y cuando yo le preguntaba quien le habia contado eso, ella decia que sus amigos le contaban esas historias cuando iba a dormir, otro hecho aislado al que no le tome la importancia debida.

03) el reencuentro de Jean con el mundo magico

El 1 de agosto de 1950, Jean recibio la extraña visita de una lechuza que le dejo una carta a ella y una carta a mi, la primera le decia que habia sido seleccionada para asisitir a Hgwarts, y la segunda era para mi, de puño y letra de Albus Dumbeldore, donde me explicaba todos y cada uno de los pasos que tenia que seguir ahora que mi hija iba a iniciar su preparación magica, y se alegraba de ver que Jean habia crecido sana y alegre, me felicitaba y me informaba que le era urgente hablar conmigo en privado lo antes posible.

Ese mismo fin de semana fuimos a Londres donde Jean y yo nos reencontramos con el mundo magico, y los dos sabiamos que era simplemente grandioso, habian pasado cinco largos años sin saber nada de este maravilloso mundo y ahora, mi hija y yo estabamos de regreso a es inquientante mundo, escuchar hablar de dragones y de escobas voladoras con toda la naturalidad del mundo era para mi como regresar a un lugar del que nuca me debi de haber ido, e igual para Jean, y entre ambos nos divertiamos enseñandole a Rose las maravillas de este magico mundo, compramos todas las cosas que venian en la lista y muchas mas, sobre todo libros que nos decian a nosotros como padres no magos que hacer con nuestra hija y cosas por el estilo, y tambien compre algunos libros acerca del mundo, y nos preparamos, pues sin nuestra querida hija la casa iba a tener un vacio muy difícil de llenar, y de cierta forma fueron años tristes para nosotros que solo se alegraban con las visitas de Jean en navidad y sus estancias durante las vaciones de verano, pero algo que me preocupaba es que conforme crecia, Jean se hacia mas retraida, y al principio, sus cartas eran constantes contandonos todas sus andanza dentro del colegio, pero con el paso de los años esas cartas fueron espaciando su tiempo de llegada, y su carácter habia cambiado completamente en todos esos años, no hacia amigos con ninguna facilidad, y de hecho solo le conocimos una amiga, una linda chica llamada Emmeline Vance, con quien compartia una sincera amistad, pero por todo lo demas, los siete años en los que estudio en Hogwarts, fueron testigo del cambio de una linda y extrovertida niña a una reservada hermosa joven de cabello pelirrojo.

03)LA VIDA ADULTA DE JEAN ELIZABETH EVANS

A su regreso de Hogwarts, su actitud habia cambiado mucho, aunque no lo decia, parecia aborrecernos, y se aburria del entorno muggle donde vivia. Pero eso no era lo mas "interesante", pues a menudo escuchabamos que mantenia conversaciones con gente y al entrar nosotros al cuarto, resultaba que no habia nadia acompañandola, y ella decia que eran sus amigos lo que platicaban con ella, pero su aversión hacia nosotros pareca ir en aumento, no nos soportaba ni siquiera en silencio y varias veces nos amenazo con irse a un lugar donde si la valoraran, nosotros no comprendiamos el por que de sus palabras, pero Rose parecia mas en sintonia con ella y muchas veces lograba sosegar sus animos rebeldes con dulces palabras, pero a eso, Jean se comportaba como una rebelde aunque al final siempre nos lloraba implorando nuestro perdon.

Por seis meses siguieron esos desplantes, pero Rose decia que ella s sentia fuera de lugar y quiza lo mejor era dejarla vivir en algun lugar donde hubiera magos, dejarla ir a Londres para que ahí conviviera con gente de su clase, no por que nosotros no la quisiéramos, si no por que eso era lo que debia de ser, pero para esa fechas, Elizabeth dio a luz a mi pequeña hija Petunia, y la partida de Jean se pospuso indefinidamente, pues mi hija se enamoro de la pequeña Petunia desde el primer instante en que la vio, y fue como si todo su odio hacia nosotros hubiera desparecido, y todo su tiempo lo volco a cuidar a su madre y a la pequeña Petunia, y fue como conocer a otro Jean, una muchacha amorosa capaz de dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio, fue entonces como regresar a la normalidad.

Pero a finales del verano del 1959, Albus Dumbeldore visito nuestra casa en Liverpool y le hizo a Jean un excelente ofrecimiento; ser becaria de Hogwarts, y solo responderia a sus ordenes, aunque Jean al principio se mostraba renunte, su madre la convencio de aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero Jean acepto con la condicion de visitarnos los fines de semana, y ese fue un periodo en la vida de todos en la que todo parecia perfecto.

En el dia de navidad del año siguiente, Jean regreso a casa con un par de sorpresas, la primera que el profesaor Dumbeldore la habia considerado para darle el puesto en defensa contra las arte oscuras el siguiente curso, y la segunda era que tenia cinco mese de embarazo, no se como lo tome en ese momento, pero al aparecer Jean se decepciono de mi reacción, pero me tomo tiempo darme cuenta que en el mundo de la magia, los valores son un podo distintos, pero al final me di a la idea de que iba a ser abuelo, pero una cosa si debiamos de cuidar y mucho, y es que por muy buenas que fueramos nosotros como personas, las habladurías comenzarian al enterarse de que Jean esperaba un hijo, pero ella y su madre idearon la manera de hacer parecer a Elizabeth era quien esperaba un hijo, mientras Jean ocultaba su embarazo por arte de magia, pero yo me ocupe de asuntos mas importantes, pues en primera ya serian tres bocas que alimentar, aunque Jean me dijo que el padre de su hija ya no les dejaria pasar hambre nunca mas, y esa era otra de las cosas que debería de averiguar, pues Jean se negaba decirme quien era el padre, pero pareciera que Elizabeth si, y en ese momento me basto, y la vida siguió, pero ahora pasaban cosas muy extrañas, pues Jean lloraba mucho y ante cualquier provocación, y siempre que ella estaba cerca de ya fuera agua, fuego, tierra o el mismo viento, estos parecian responder a sus sentimientos, si ella estaba triste, el viento soplaba débilmente, o el fuego se negaba a enceder, o las aguas se ponian turbias e incluso la tierra parecia marhita, todo lo contrario cuando estaba alegre o enojada, pues los elementos respondian de la misma manera, de hecho cabe señalar que una mujer hizo enojar a Jean en una fonda, esta resulto quemada por el fuego de la estufa que misteriosamente solto un gran fogonazo en cuanto se acerco, y Jean parecia satisfecha con eso, como si ella lo hubiera ocasionado.

El 21 de marzo de 1960 nacio mi primera nieta, su madre decidio llamarla Liliveth, al preguntarle por que, ella dijo que ese nombre le parecia hermoso, pero su nacimiento fue algo asi como un acontecimiento, pues varios magos, entre ellos Dumbeldore acudieron a mi casa dias después del nacimiento, y parecian pelearse por ver quien seria el padrino, pero todos eran magos que le profesaban un gran cariño a Jean, y con una competencia de distancias, si como lo leyeron, d distancias, Tadeus Tartarus gano el derecho de ser padrino de mi nieta, y la ceemonia se llevo a cabo de inmediato, pero por motivos de confidencialidad no puedo describir la ceremonia, pero simplemente fue magica, no hay otras palabras, pero por deseos de la misma Jean, tambien fue bautizada en el rito cristiano y recibio el nombre de Liliveth Elizabeth Evans.

Por su enorme parecido fisico, madre e hija podrian pasar como hermanas, contrario a Petunia, que contrastaba con su pelo negro con el pelirrojo de mi hija adoptiva y mi nieta, que paso a ser tambien como mi hija, y el unico vestigio de su herencia paterna fueron sus ojos verdes, sin embargo casualmente en mi famila tambien existian ojiverdes, por lo que rapidamente encontramos el pretexto para ocultar el origen de mi nieta, a quien finalmente todos terminamos apodando de cariño Lily.

-¡Aum!- murmuro Cadica -¿y si mejor dormimos un rato?-

-Yo creo que seria lo mejor- dijo Ginny –esto no se va a mover de aquí-

Pero Luna ya se les habia adelantado y dormia placidamente

-A veces la envidio- dijo Neftis –A mi me parece tan genial-

-ella no es genial- dijo Vilandra –Ella esta loca, eso es lo que pasa-

-No seas tan dura con ella- le dijo Cadica –Nos ha ayudado bastante, ¿no te parece?-

-Tienes razon, pero a veces es tan petulante- dijo Vilandra

-No es petulante, simlemente asi es- sonrio Ginny tapandola con una manta –Vamos a dormir, que mañana hay mucho que hacer si queremos seguir leyendo en paz-

Y fue como una orden, pues todas las chicas se durmieron de inmediato, cansadas, pero la fiesta continuaba abajo, pero otro habitante de la madriguera compartia el mismo interes que las chicas por esos documentos, asi que copo de nieve los jaalo como pudo hacia el suelo y aprovechando la debil luz y su vista felina comenzo a leer aprisa, y asi lo hizo por lo menos durante una hora, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a alguien murmurar, ¿alguna de las chicas se habria despertado, se pregunto Albia, y se asomo para cerciorarse, pero era Ginny, que hablaba dormida

-Harry- murmuraba –Regresa con bien-

Albia espero a que volviera a estar completamente dormida para volver a leer en paz a pesar del escandalo del piso de abajo y por un instante ella tambien se preocupo por Harry

Mientras tanto, en algun lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, Harry caminaba detrás de la pequeña niña que le habia ofrecido su ayuda, el lugar parecia devorar la obscuridad, habia demasiada claridad, mucha luz, no se podia ver con claridad, Harry era guiado a ciegas por la niña que lo llevaba de la mano

-Ya puedes abrir tus ojos- dijo la niña con su voz acaramelada

Harry obedecio y todo habia cambiado, era un lugar totalmente distinto, una combinación entre extraño y horrible, pues parecian los restos de una horrible batalla, la destrucción a su alñrededor era indecible, literalmente no habia quedado piedra sbre piedra, pero a donde ellos habian llegado, era una especie de palacio de cristal o de hielo, Harry no lo supo, pero parecia desierto, deshabitado, solo ella y Harry existian en ese horrible lugar, y la niña le sonreia con una dulzura que Harry sentia amenazante

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Harry

-Esperar a que llegue un viejo amigo que nos llevara al lugar donde esta el poder que te hara invencible- sonrio la niña

-¿y donde estamos?- pregunto Harry

-Es la antesala del lugar donde la gente malvada va cuando muere- sonrio la niña –nos los envian del limbo y aquí los procesamos de acuerdo a sus acciones, y ¡Bang, castigo eterno-

La niña habia simulado dispararle a Harry como si sus manos fueran una pistola, Harry no lo encontro gracioso

-Bueno, creo que mientras esperamos, te cuento una historia- sonrio la niña -¿ves este lugar?

Harry asintio

-Antes era un paraíso, millones de veces mas hermoso que el jardin del Eden, aquí naci yo, y nacieron mis hermanos, el nos dio la vida para hacerle compañía, y desde aquí presenciamos como el creo la vida en todo los lugares, como doto a la existencia de toda la belleza, pero luego el se ofendio con los que sabiamos la verdad, el nos advirtió que no lo hicieramos, pero fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el no era quien nosotros creiamos, su perfeccion le evitaba ver el enorme fallo en su plan, nosotros se lo advertimos, yo me ofrecia para solucionarlo, pero el lo considero un ultraje y nos hecho, quisimos pelear, ¿pero sabes, no se tienen muchas oportunidades en contra de un todopoderoso, omnipotente y omnisciente-

La niña solto una carcajada como si eso le trajera un recuerdo chusco

-¿Cómo tarda no?- dijo la niña -¿en que me quede, ¡ah si, pues bien nos desterro hasta lugar, o mejor dicho, nos aislo aquí, mientras el se iba a un nuevo lugar con sus lamesuelas, es curioso, dese aquí uno puede llegar a cualquier mundo, pero es imposible entrar al cielo y al paraíso, ¿sabias?-

-Entonces si estamos en el infierno- murmuro Harry

-Esta es la antesala, no tiene un nombre plenamente dicho, pero si quieres definirlo, nombralo Pandemonium o Limbo, como tu prefieras, bueno, pues aquí llegamos a la parte mas importante de esta historia, la creación de sus semejantes y la inevitable aparicion de los magos, las brujas y los hechiceros, pues si bien, no todos los partidarios de la revuelta fueron desterrados, pues algunos cobardes regresaron a su seno y………-

Harry noto que se dirigia a "esa persona" con una mezcla de respeto, amor y odio, si eso era posible, pues cada vez que se referia a el, sus ojos brillaban, su voz se quebraba, y sus puños se apretaban con autentico coraje

-Quiero seguir escuchando lo que me tangas que decir- dijo Harry con decisión

La niña dibujo una tierna sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, pero Harry se sintio extraño, pues en algun luar antes habia visto esa sonrisa, y contrario a esa ocasión, ahora le infundia un gran temor.

La niña le conto de que desde ese lugar vieron como la primera mujer era arrojada del paraíso, y de cómo ella misma creo a otro hombre del barro, pero este hombre no era igual a su pareja, resulto perverso, y la maltrato durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no era toso, ella daban a luz a miles de seres, los demonios, pero Dios la castigo por su atrevimiento al crear vida, le conto que vino el primer gran jucio de los ancianos

-¿ancianos?- pregunto Harry

-No me preguntes, yo tambien me pregunto de donde rayos sacaron a esos supuestos ancianos, pero quiza eso sea algo que te interese, pues la sentencia fue cruel, ella deberia de encargarse de eliminar a sus propios hijos, pues ella los creo y ella deberia de eliminarlos, ella fue la primera bruja, pero creoq que fueron mil años, yo que se, aquí se pierde el sentido del tiempo, que vago sola entre las sombras del mundo, cazando a sus propios hijos, y luego dicen que yo soy cruel-

-Sigue, sigue- dijo Harry, que sin darse cuenta, habia sido hipnotizado por el fantastico relato de la niña, y esta parecia muy contenta con ello, pues siguió hablando y hablando, envolviendo a Harry con el fantastico relato: la llegada de Adan y Eva, la tercer hueste, el gensisi de los vampiros, la primera guerra mitologica, dode se destruyeron completamente los continente de la Atlantida y Lemuria, la surgimiento del mundo magico y el inicio de las guerras mitologicas, contra Ra, Zeus, Odin, y luego contra los mismos demonios, algo habia en la voz de esa niña que Harry queria seguir escuchando, pues la niña lo contaba con lujo de detalle como si ella hubiera estado ahí, y tenia a Harry envuelto con sus palabras.

En la madriguera, ya era primero de enero, las chicas hiceron todo el quehacer de la casa en tan solo cinco minutos, y prepararon un rapido dia de campo para leer los papeles fuera de la madriguera, ademas, dieron todo tipo de pretextos para permanecer en la madriguera un par de dias mas: "es nuestro grupo de estudio papa", dijo Vilandra; "la señora Weasley me castigo y no puedo irme hasta que termine mi castigo mami"; dijo Neftis con su acostumbrada ternura; "No mama, no entres a mi cuarto bajo ningun motivo", era lo unico que decia Cadica, pero Luna parecia estar de autenticas vacaciones, nadie habia preguntado por ella, y ella no habia hecho por comunicarse con su familia, pero como ella misma no le prestaba importancia, ninguna de las chicas se atrevio a preguntarle nada, asi que a mediodia, ya todo estaba preparado, asi qu Luna subio por los papeles, pero regreso con una cara de extrañeza que incomodo a todos

-¿Chicas?- dijo Luna -¿Los gatos saben leer?-

Vilandra ahogo una carcajada de burla al escuchar esas palabras, pues Ginny le dirigio un gesto por demas amenazador

-No, Luna, los gatos no saben leer, a menos que sean animagos- dijo Neftis

-Pues yo creo que vi, o mejor dicho vi a copo de nieve leyendo los papeles- dijo Luna

Ginny sonrio

-Si, Luna, mi gata es tan inteligente que la enzeñe a leer- dijo Ginny

-No estoy bromeando Ginny, ¡en serio la vi leer!- dijo Luna

-¡Por fin paso!- exclamo Cadica –Ya se le safo un tornillo, momento, otro tornillo-

-No estoy aquí para ser el blanco de sus burlas, ¿entendieron?-

-Y nadie se esta burlando Luna- sonrio Neftis –Nos reimos contigo-

-Si es asi, entonces si- sonrio Luna en otro de sus tantos impredecibles cambios de animo–No pero en serio, esa gata comienza a asustarme-

-Yo ire por el- dijo Ginny

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Luna –Creo que tus amigas creen que ya estoy en la menospausia-

-Luna, ellas tambien son tus amigas- le dijo Ginny

-¿En serio?- sontio esta e hizo unas palmadillas- ¡Hurra por mi!-

Las chicas tuvieron todo listo, y no hubo necesidad de dejar recados, tan solo estarian en el jardin de la madriguera, y Ginny lo hacia por que si alguien de casualidad llegara a escuchar alguna de esas palabras, de inmediato comenzarian las indagatorias

-¿No hace mucho frio para un dia de campo?- pregunto Vilandra

-No- contestaron contrariadas las cutrao chicas restantes y a pesar de la nieve, se dispusieron a disfrutar su dia de campo, el turno era de Vilandra, asi que tomo los papeles en el capitulo cuatro

"04)Primero descubrimientos acerca del legado de Jean"

Los primeros dias de vida de la pequeña Lily, algo curioso sucedió, una noche al entrar a su habitación, lo encontre lleno de hermosas luciérnagas de todos los colores, y cual fue mi sorpresa que eran hadas, de todas partes del mundo, en una alcoba de mi casa, rindiéndole una especie de plastecía a mi nieta, y fue la primera de muchas extrañas coincidencias, pero lo que mas me preocupo fueron dos hechos el primero era la presencia de un muchacho, que rondaba los alrededores de nuestra casa, me lamento no haber puesto la debida atención en su momento, y la segunda era que cuando se encontraban a solas, mi hija y mi nieta, se escuchaban los cantos de una tercera persona, pero por mas que siempre intentabamos descubrir quien era, jamas lo pudimos ver mas que una vez, y por sus ojos verdes, deduje sin duda o que se trataba del padre de Lily o de algun familiar.

Pero lo peor vino la noche del 30 de abril, Lily no tenia mas de un mes de vida, y fue horrible, todavía me recrimno por lo de ese dia, pues tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte a acusa de Lily, pues debiamos de saber, o por lo menos yo deberia de saber quien era el padre, y Sali enfurecido a beber una cervezas al bar del barrio, y al anochecer, Elizabeth fue por mi con horribles notocias, pues habian entrado a nuestra casa, habia clarosa indicios d lucha, y en el cuarto de la niña, me tope con una imagen que me atormenta hasta estos dias; mi hija, mi amada hija Jean muerta, con su rostro lleno de sorpresa, no habia signo alguno de heridas o algo por el estilo, solo estaba hi, sin vida postrada sobre la cuna de la pequañ Lily, pero eso era lo peor, se habian llevado a la pequeña Lily y en ese momento no sabiamos quien.

Enterramos a Jean al dia siguiente en el cementerio de Saint Patrick al dia siguiente, y sin duda, iba a recuperar a mi nieta al precio que fuera, e inicie una fenetica busqueda, pues el asesino y secuestrador habia sido un mago, pero al hincar las indagatorias, nos topamos con que tambien habia otro secuestro de relevancia el hijo de …………………………………………

-¿Oigan?- interrumpio Vilandra -aquí hace falta una pagina-

-Debio de haberse caido- dijo Luna

-No, esta arrancada, miren- dijo enseñandoles el fajo de notas- y solo es una pagina-

-No importa, ha de estar en el cuarto de Ginny, sigue leyendo-

-"Por fin tras seis dias de perscucion, acorralamos a un estupido muchacho, desgraciadamente mago, apeldado Ryddle, hasta una caverna en Glastonburry, donde tenia cautivos a nuestros respectivos hijos, pero el muy cobarde prefirio huir a enfrentarnos, pero la victoria fue amarga, pues aunque logramos recuperar a Lily, el pequeño Scott quedo en manos de Ryddle, y ahora que escribo esto, creo que tuvo un destino mucho peor que la muerte, su familia mas que nadie asi lo sintio, pues del niño no se supo nada hasta después de quince años, pero ese es tema de otro capitulo.

La devastación por este hecho simbro a toda la sociedad del mundo magico, que incluso, el mismo Dumbeldore me ayudo para iniciar los preparativos para regresar a Bristol, y daria varias medidas de seguridad, pero lo primero fue que simulamos la muerte de la pequeña Lily, por nuestra propia seguridad, y en el maximo secreto regrese a Bristol, donde tome posesion de una casa herdedada por un muy querido tio mio, pero de inmediato los reporoches y las groserias de mis familiares hacia con mi familia me hicieron desear partir de ahí, pero por seguridad de mi pequeña Lily, Elizabeth y yo decidimos soportar cualquier insulto, pero quiza la pequeña Petunia lo resintio, pues fue victima de muchas humillaciones por parte de sus primos, lo que sin duda agrio su carácter, pero la nefasta influencia de su abuela fue lo que mino el cariño que sentia por Lily, pero desgraciadamente era un risgo que debiamos de correr

05) La infancia de Lily Elizabeth Evans

Lily desde su naciemiento fue desconcertante, y mas con el paso d loas años, de niña, al igual que su madre, escuchaba voces y hablaba con amigos invisibles, pero eso no era todo, pues algo que su madre descubrio era que ella poseia un control involuntario sobre los elementos, cosa que quiza compartia con su madre, pero a un nivel mucha mas alto, y a esa edad era obvio que no tenia el absoluto control de esa habilidad, pero sumado a que todas las noches aparecían las hadas rondando nuestra casa noche tras noche, no sabiamos como actuar, era un espectáculo maravilloso, pero taria muchas miradas y comentarios, de los cuales apenas y podíamos salir airosos en nustras escusas, que a pesar de lo descabelladas que sonaran, eran creibles, pero fue entonces que me di a la tarea de investigar mas a fonod lel pasado de mi nieta y por consiguiente de mi difunta hija, y lo primero fue ponerme en contacto con el buen Albrand Moore para saber de el y el destino del chico, pero la respuesta me intrigo, asi que decidi ir a Estados Unidos a averiguar lo que habia sucedido.

Fueron un par de semanas, pero lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que en america hay una mas clara vision de lo que es la magia y como sus habitantes estan mas consientes de que hay algo que los vigila y a veces los protege y otra veces no, pero Albrand me dijo que Adam, ahora llamado Aron Moore, habia sido reclutado por algo llamado "la agencia" una vez que termino sus estudios en el colegio de Salem de magia y hechiceria, pero no habia sucedido nada extraordinario de hecho, la vida habia sido muy normal desde su llegada a Norteamérica, contrariamente a la mis, Aron llego de visita y cayo derrumbado cuando se entero de la muerte de Jean, pero entonces ahí mismo me revelo que ella y Lilith no eran como los otros niños magos que habian rescatado de Auswitch, sino que ellos fueron arrebatados por Grindelwalden de los senos de sus familias con la finalidad de que ambos, con su gran abolengo magico y ese potencial en su sangre, fueran el preámbulo de lo que seria el arma perfecta, por que el, Aron, provenia de la familia de los Haitfaild, una clan de magos capaces de hablar con los espiritus y que estos obedecieran sus mandatos, y Lilith provenia del clan de Adelarein, los magos que tiene la capacidad de controlar la naturaleza, y eran conocidos como "los señores de las hadas"... .-

-¡Eso explica por que Harry estaba en la colina de las hadas!- exclamo Luna levantandose de su asiento emocionada

Ginny tambien habia pensado en eso

-¿Alguna nos explica?- intervino Vilandra

-¡yo le digo, yo le digo, yo le digo!- sonrio Luna –y con lujo de detalle le conto todo lo que habia sucedido aquella noche-

-..y entonces, Harry aparecio con una chica de quien sabe donde la conocia y nos envio a casa, por que al parecer iba a luchar en contra de ese muñecote con ojazos azules, pero luego ya no supimos nada, hasta después que aparecimos en el hospital- dijo Luna

Las tres chicas estaban con la boca abierta de la incredulidad, incluso Vilandra

-¿Hicieron todo eso en un solo dia?- pregunto Neftis

-Si, pero lo mas curioso es que siento como si algo faltara de ese dia- dijo Ginny

-¿Tu tambien?- sonrio Luna –Crei que yo habia sido la unica que tenia "lapsus brutus" en mi memoria-

-No importa, ¿quieren que sigamos o entramos a la casa?- dijo Ginny

-Esta bien- dijeron las chicas al unisono

En el Pandemonium, la historia casi llegaba a su fin, pero Harry habia caido en cuenta de algo muy importante que lo habia hecho salir de su estado casi catartico, en ningun momento habia nombrado a Voldemort por su nombre, y penso que ella tambien le temia, y eso parecio irritarla, y al mismo tiempo le hizo ver a Harry que esta podia leer la mente

-¡No le tengo miedo a ese insignifcante magito de feria- exclamo la niña enfadada –le temo a su objetivo-

Harry se quedo pasmado

-La inmortalidad no es un premio de ninguna manera, y la muerte es el premio de esta vida, y si me has puesto atención, eso es lo que yo deseo con todas mis ganas desde el fondo de mi alma, pero ese tonto mago es muy ambicioso, no solo desea la inmortalidad, sino desea asesinar a la muerte, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significaria, dejar un mundo a la creación sin el don de la muerte puede convertir a ese lugar en un infierno peor que este, aunque desde una perspectiva netamente satanica me encantaria ver eso- sonrio la niña

-¿Entonces por que me quieres ayudar?- dijo Harry

-¿Quien dijo que te quiero ayudar?- sonio la niña divertida –yo jamas dije eso, yo solo te dije que vinieras conmigo, que eso era lo que podias hacer, pero jamas te ofreci mi ayuda, lo que yo intento hacer es utilizarte para que tu seas ese general que los señores oscuros utilizen, y si estas bajo mi control, castigare a esos malditos traicioneros y luego ire a reconquistar lo que es mio por derecho, asi, que necesito ese cuerpo que has dejado atars-  
Harry no comprendio pero de inmediato se volteo a ver y no era el, o mejor dicho, no era el completo, y se sintio estupido, era una especie de conjuncion eterea, un espiritu, y vio como la niña lo miraba complacida, y hasta cierto punto extasiada  
-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto- sonrio la niña –Voy a tener un cuerpo para acaminar sobre la tierra, y tu seras mi esclavo personal-  
Harry instintivamente intento coger su varita, pero esta se habia quedado con su cuerpo  
-En cuanto Mistra llegue, tu alma quedara atada a este mundo- sonrio la niña –Que idiota, y lo mejor es que entratse por tu propia voluntad, no tuve que hacer nada para engañarte-  
Harry intento dar media vuelta y correr, pero no podia, no sabia como hacerlo en esa forma, y la niña sonrio con esa aterradora ternura  
-Eres mio Adelarein- sonrio  
Pero algo extraño sucedió, pues una tormenta de arena asoto ese lugar, levantando todo a su paso, Harry una vez mas inetnto huir  
-¡¿tU!- esclamo la niña con enojo  
Harry no supo que sucedió, pero a pesar de todo, sintio como la niña aferraba sus mano a su brazo, que a pesar de ser aparentemente inmaterial, lo sujetaba como si fuera una garra, Harry escucho varios ladridos, pero no pudo ver nada a causa d la tormenta, el ruido de la tormenta, los ladridos y los gritos de dolor de la niña le provocaron un grand dolor, el simple toque de la niña le causaba una agonia peor a la que sentia cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, la agonia era insportable, y cerro lo ojos, pero cuando los volvio a abrir, estaba de nuevo en la envolvente obscuridad  
Y una potente lucecilla volo alrededor de Harry  
-Creo que debrias de hacerle caso a tus mayores Jimmy- sonrio una vocecilla  
-¿Limiya?- murmuro Harry, tocándose el cuerpo, sin todavía asimilra lo que habia sucedido -¡Que sucedió?-  
-Que casi hechas a perder todo- dijo el hada ceñuda Se escucho el crujir de tres tunicas  
-Se supone que tu debiste de estar junto a mi- dijo Harry  
-Lo siento, pero tembien tengo otros compromisos, ¿sabes, y el señor Aberforth me encargo algo que solo yo podia llevar a acabo, por que de alguna manera, cuando supo que estarias un tiempo con Samuel Lupin, sabria que tarde o temprano te tendria que traer aquí Jimmy, pero es obvio que aun eres muy ingenuo-

Pero Limiya ya no dijo nada mas, y volo alrededor de Harry, la luz que emitia le permitia ver que habia mucha gente encapuchada con tunicas de vivos colores, pero ente todos ellos habia tres que lo miraban con mucha mas atención que todos los demas, que se mantenian frente a Harry, pero Harry puedo notar, que todos los encapuchados tenian colgantes de distintos colores que variaban entre rojos, verdes, azules y amarillos, colgaban en sus pechos como titilanetes estrellas lejanas  
-¿que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Harry al hada  
-Ya te dije, desde que se enteraron que pisate la residencia Lupin, AAberforth me envio a ete sitio para buscar a las personas que podian ayudarte en tu mision, sabia que tenia poco tiempo y era demasiada gente a la que buscar, afortunadamente me tope con un poco de ayuda-  
-¿y quienes son ellos?- pregunto Harry  
Los encapuchados que estaban frente a el se quitaron la capucha, Harry sentia que lo sabia, pero de todos modos sintio que el alma se le salia del pecho de la emocion: se trataba de Lily y James Potter, y a su lado, un anciano de aspecto atletico, mejor dicho, el espíritu de los tres  
-¿Papa, ¿Mama?- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz  
Lily sonrio, parecia muy aliviada, pero James parecia molesto con Harry, pero de ambos modos, los dos asintieron  
-El es tu abuelo Harry, Jimmy- sonrio Limiya señalando al anciano  
-¿Harry Evans?- pregunto Harry y el anciano asintio  
-Bueno, son sus almas, mejor dicho- dijo Limiya –Pero gual, son completamente ellos, me costo mucho trabajo taerlas aquí, y creo que tu papa esta enojado por la facilidad con la que te dejaste engañar por esa cosa que se dice llamar señora del segundo mundo, pero no importa, que bueno que te ayudaron y estas bien, asi que demonos prisa, ¿si?-  
Harry se sentia nervioso, y seguia sorprendiéndose  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto  
-Despertar tu poder- dijo el espiritu de Lily con ternura –Que te des una idea de tu capacidad-  
-Y ademas, hay un recado para ti- sonrio James –Sirius me encargo que te dijera que te vera pronto-


	59. El juicio de Percy

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y NUEVE**

**EL JUICIO DE PERCY**

Ya era de mañana en la madriguera, y Luna fue la primera en levantarse, no quería ser molestada mientras tomaba un baño, o que las chicas la criticaran por que se tardaba o por que no se arreglaba, así que en el mayor silencio posible, se levanto de la gran cama que las cinco ya llevaba casi diez días compartiendo, Ginny había pasado hasta la madrugada revisando con atención los protocolos del señor Harry Evans, pero Luna se preguntaba si debía de decirles lo que ellas sabia, pero lo considero innecesario por el momento, y puso los pies en la tierra, afuera todavía era de noche, Luna se asomo debajo de la cama para buscar sus zapatos, y la vio, no podía estar equivocada, pues la mascota de Ginny tenia una vela y leía con mucho detenimiento una hoja de papel, Luna se levanto y se tallo los ojos, y se volvió a asomar, pero se topo con la misma gata completamente dormida, volvió a tallarse los ojos, pero apostaría su cabellera a que el gato estaba leyendo algo, pero no le dio mas importancia y se dirigió al baño

-No lo comprendo- dijo Harry

-Pues no lo hagas- le dijo el espíritu de Harry Evans –Solo lo entenderás cuando te llegue la hora, pero mientras trata de imaginartelo, los límites se los impone uno, las limitaciones son físicas, no mentales ni espirituales, en tu mente esta el límite-

-Harry tiene razón hijo- dijo el espíritu de James –eso es muy difícil de comprender incluso para nosotros, que quien impone el limite es uno-

-Pero tu eres especial cariño- dijo Lily

-En ti hay mas poder del que jamás imaginaste- dijo Harry Evans

-Y por poder no me refiero a la capacidad mágica de destruir, si no todo lo contrario, pues recuerda que es mas fácil siempre destruir que construir, y en eso radica el poder que corre en tu sangre, tu tienes la capacidad de crear vida con el poder que hay en tu sangre, tienes el poder de restaurar y sanar, tu tienes la capacidad de amar- sonrió Lily

-Comprendiendo eso, tendrás una ventaja sobre Voldemort- sonrió James

-¿Ya descansaste?- sonrió Limiya

Harry asintió

-Pues continuemos-

A causa del juicio de Percy, todos los Weasley menos las chicas abandonaron la madriguera desde muy temprano, dejando a las chicas la casa para ellas solas, durante el desayuno, en el cual Ginny se lucio, Cadica leyó el capitulo referente a los tres primeros años de Lily en Hogwarts, después, mientras limpiaban la casa, Vilandra hizo la lectura del siguiente capitulo que abarcaba su cuarto y quinto curso, sin muchas novedades, mas que los crecientes celos de la niña Petunia hacia Lily y de las habladurías de la familia del señor, pero nada en especial, a la hora del almuerzo, las chicas decidieron olvidarse un poco de todo el asunto de los protocolo y salieron a chapotear en una hermosa laguna cercana a la madriguera, y al regresar, se dispusieron a leer uno de los capítulos mas largos, el turno fue de Neftis quien comenzó

-"Capitulo 9 los movimientos desde la sombra; nuestra vida era placida, pero entonces fue cuando recibí una carta desde Estados Unidos, del buen Albrand me envió una carta, donde me decía que había visto a Lily en su ciudad, algo que le tuve que contestar que era imposible, pues Lily estaba en Hogwarts, este hecho nunca lo pudimos esclarecer, pues Lily me dio sus palabra que nunca salio de Hogwarts y que menos había hecho un viaje trasatlántico, pero Lily me dijo que soñó con el señor Albrand y su hijo, algo mas intrigante, pues ella no sabia hasta ese momento, o se supone que no lo sabia, de la existencia de mi buen amigo y nuestra relación, pero me dijo que debería de avisarle que se cuidara, pues hombres malos iban detrás de ellos, le hice la aclaración en la carta de respuesta que le envié ese mismo día, sin embargo, después recibí la noticia de que Aron y Albrand habían sido asesinados por un extraño grupo de magos, fue la primera vez que escuche mencionar de los mortifagos, pero desgraciadamente a partir de ese día, muchas veces escuche esas palabras, una y otra vez todos los días, mi hija me enviaba el diario que ella recibía en su escuela y se hablaban de hechos horribles, que a la luz publica, y al decir esto me refiero a los no magos, ni siquiera estábamos consientes del terror que se había desatado frente a nuestras narices, y en secreto, me reuní con Dumbeldore, y este después de escuchar mi sentir, me ofreció afiliarme a una orden ultra secreta, yo seria el contacto muggle ideal, sobre todo por mi experiencia en la guerra, sumado a mis ansias de aventura y mi deseo de proteger a Lily, me hicieron unirme a dicha orden, y desde el primer día asumí mi papel como una especie de cronista de todo lo que sucedía relacionado con los mencionados mortifagos, fue como regresar a esos años, tenia a mi disposición canales de comunicación que se considerarían simplemente descabellados, pero tenia que dar fe de los hechos y notariarlos, Dumbeldore me dijo que estos se encontrarían a mi disposición en la biblioteca de Hogwarts listos para la consulta de quien lo requiriera, el me hacia sentir que mi labro por mas inútil que pareciera, fuera mucho mas que valorada, pero pronto me di cuenta de por que me pidió tan terrible tarea, pues después de cada asesinato, de cada ataque que provocaba la destrucción, esta era tal que no podía pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los no magos, sin embargo ante los ojos de su propia gente si, Dumbeldore me explico que Lord Voldemort. . . . . .

Neftis gurdo silencio horrorizada, como si la simple mención de ese nombre invocara a tan terrible ser

-Lo siento- dijo Neftis apenada y consternada –No me fije-

-¿Saben?- intervino Luna –Creo que es tonto tenerle miedo a un nombre, quizás si lo llamáramos por su nombre dejaría de dar tanto miedo?-

-¿Y no quieres que no hagamos mortifagas después?- le pregunto Vilandra

-Pues yo creo que Luna tiene razón- dijo Ginny –Harry no teme nombrarlo-

-Pero Harry es Harry Potree- dijo Vilandra

-Bueno, no es momento para pelear,¿ puedes seguir Nithangale?- dijo Luna -¿o estas muy asustada para hacerlo?-

-Eso fue innecesariamente grosero- dijo Cadica

-Bueno, ya, déjenme seguir . . . . . . . . . . "me explico que este mago estaba ganando poder a todos niveles a través de practicas muy viles, no había palabra mas acertada para describir la existencia y mentalidad de este ser, y que su influencia y miedo se expandía a mucho niveles, y cuando había un asesinato u otra cosa por el estilo, utilizaba su influencia para que se conociera solo lo que el consideraba necesario, tenia espías o a gente amenazada trabajando para el a todos los niveles y en todas las esferas, y lo que el mas tenia era que en cuanto su influencia corrompiera las altas esferas muggles, un nuevo conflicto como el de 1939 comenzara, y me dio una esfera que brillaría cada vez que algo ocurriera y me indicaría el camino a seguir y la forma de llegar. . . . . . . . . . . . "

El capitulo continuo y continuo por muchas hojas, era el mas extenso, y describía asesinatos, conspiraciones, complot, ataques perfectamente coordinados, y anotaba una larga lista de caídos en la batalla, cada muerte estaba completamente documentada, pero se hacia mención de que había dos tipos de asesinato, uno, a través del maldición asesina, que representaban la gran mayoría y eran contra magos de dudosa reputación o que representaban una amenaza para lo planes de Voldemort, pero había unos marcados especialmente como violentos, y así eran, completamente descritos como sumamente violentos, principalmente cometidos contra muggles sin ningún culpa o injerencia en el gran conflicto, pero había otros que eran marcados especialmente, pues tenían un señalamiento que decía "caídos en acción", y eran nombres celebres, entre los cuales destacaban Fabian y Gideon Prewett

. . . . . . . . . . "Una noche recibí el llamado para acudir a documentar un asesinato recién ocurrido, fue en las callejuelas de Hanintown, había muchos magos observando desde lo lejos, y yo fui el primero de la orden en llegar, y el espectáculo no era para nada grato, pues en el fondo del callejón estaban lo hermano Prewett de pie, con sus miradas vacías, todavía parecían vivos, pero estaban inmóviles, en posición de batalla, pero a lo largo de el callejón, se encontraban regados los cadáveres de cinco magos, cinco niños apenas un par de años mas grandes que mi Lily, que habían sido muertos por los hechizos de los gemelos Prewett, todos tenían esas horribles túnicas azabache y mascaras con líneas rojas que les daban un aspecto terrible, la imagen era desconcertante, pero de inmediato llego Melannie Modphras, una bruja miembro de la orden, ella tenia un extraño don, su tacto podía revelar lo que había sucedido momentos antes, ella era de alguna manera mi compañera en todo esto, pues la mayoría de las veces yo necesitaba de sus donde para saber lo que había sucedido, y comenzó con su labor, y al tocar el primero de los cadáveres se asusto, pues dijo que ellos eran la nueva policía secreta de quien no debe ser nombrado, y eran guiados por alguien llamado Jorgunmander, y esa noche tenían planeado capturar a Molly Prewett, la menor de la familia, y la tenían que llevar ante quien no debe ser nombrado a toda costa, pero eso era lo único que ese individuo sabia al momento de morir, Melannie toco a los otros cadáveres de los enmascarados, y estos no sabían mucho, solo seguían las ordenes del tal Jorgunmander, pero los gemelos Prewett habían derrotado heroicamente a esos niños, Melannie se asusto al descubrir que los niños, mas que haber sido adoctrinados, prácticamente les habían lavado el cerebro para convertirse en asesinos, y estaban felices de matar, luego tocaba lugares donde habían impactado les hechizos, y recuerdo ver su cara de horror cuando me dijo que había dos presencias horribles que habían logrado sobrevivir, una era Jorgunmander, pues esa esencia de odio y furia era reconocible en cualquier parte, y la otra me dijo que se sentía extraña, pues no era la esencia mágica dejada por una bruja, pero se movía, actuaba, hablaba, incluso olía como una bruja, pero no lo era, fu desconcertante, pero conforme fueron llegando los miembros de la orden, estos parecían consternados hasta los huesos por la muerte de los gemelos Prewett, ambos eran magos muy queridos en la sociedad mágica y sin duda habría repercusiones, Melannie repasaba una y otra vez los hechos, como si no creyera lo que sucedió, sus manos tocaban los cadáveres de los mortifagos tirados a lo largo del callejón, y yo tenia que tomar nota de todas sus palabras.

Por fin hasta la octava vez que se repito la operación, Melannie logro reunir suficiente información para ayudarme, y lo que sucedió es que los "caballeros de Walpurgis" iban detrás de la joven Molly Prewett, la razón no pudo ser definida, pues quizás solo Jorgunmander sabia de que se trataba esa misión, por que los chicos que murieron bajo los hechizos de los gemelos Prewett solo sabían que tenían que capturar con vida a la pequeña Molly, Mellanie continuo relatando el heroico esfuerzo que hicieron los dos para evitar a toda costa tomar una vida, pero fue inevitable ante a presencia de un mago que no se tentaría dos veces el corazón para asesinar a su hermana, Melannie narro con lagrimas en los ojos que los hermanos Prewett lucharon como auténticos héroes y por momentos fueron superiores a los mortifagos, Mellanie una y otra vez repasaba la escena, cada vez que terminaba los hacia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de emoción mezcladas con tristeza, y cuando hizo su exploración por veinteava vez, procedió a contarnos con detalle todo lo que sus visiones le habían revelado, pero ya habían llegado los hermanos Dumbeldore, entre muchos miembros de la orden, todos sentían con mucho dolor la muerte de los Prewett, Aberfoth Dumbeldore estaba iracundo y exigía ir detrás de los asesinos de inmediato, pero como siempre, Albus se mostró mas analítico y le pidió a Mellanie relatar con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido, Ted tonos, un brujo hijos de muggles un poco torpe por cierto, toco uno de los cuerpos de los hermanos Prewett y este se deshizo como si lo hubieran cocido desde adentro, después de la gran reprimenda, Albus reconstruyo el cuerpo y luego Mellanie comenzó a reconstruir los hechos, "Molly estaba siendo perseguida por los mortifagos conocidos como los caballeros de Walpurgis, una policía secreta dentro de la organización de los magos tenebrosos, sus acciones eran escabrosas, crueles e inmisericordes, no diferenciaban entre muggles y magos, todos sufrían igual, y por ellos se conocían nuevas definiciones de dolor y muerte, Molly huya de ellos, venia huyendo desde las afueras de Londres, y estaba malherida, pero protegía algo, algo muy importante para ella, que era también importante para los mortifagos, incluso igual de importante incluso para quien-todos-sabíamos, habían acorralado a Molly hasta ese oscuro callejón y entonces apareció, el asesino serpiente, cruel y despiadado, la esencia dejada por este sujeto le provocaba pavor, y el tenia la intención de arrebatarle eso que mas quería a Molly Prewett, pero hubo la aparición de los gemelos, Fabian Y Gideon, junto con el hijo mayor del clan Weasley, Arthur, quienes providencialmente salvaron a su Molly, los gemelos Prewett enviaron a Arthur a salvaguardar a Molly, mientras ellos detenían a los Walpurgis, la batalla no podía ser descrita, pues los hermanos Prewett eran simplemente geniales en el uso de la magia, hechizos aquí y haya, desapariciones y explosiones por todo el callejón, Mellanie una vez mas dejo muy en claro, por la esencia de los gemelos, que ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con matar, pero las circunstancias los obligaron, cinco mortifagos perdieron la vida en sus manos, pero entonces apareció la intervención de el asesino serpiente, quien parece que batallo, pero la derrota y muerte de los Prewett se debió a un factor que Mellanie no supo explicar, esa extraña presencia ayudo a Jorgunmander a vencer, fue una derrota a medias, pero al fin al cabo los Prewwet murieron como herores, ellanie capto sus ultimas palabras, "nunca quize morir como un heroe gran F", fueron las palabras de Gideon , "pero si con mi sacrificio, la pequeña Molly es feliz, pues lo hago con gusto, ademas, muero al lado de mi hermano"-

Neftis interrumpio su relato, pues Ginny había sido conmovida por eso, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en silenciosas lagrimas, Luna se acerco y la abrazon con fuerza

-Han de pensar que soy una tonta- sollozo Ginny

-De ninguna manera- dijo Cadica –Es emocionante-

-¿Seguimos?- dijo Neftis

-No, no me quiero deprimir- dijo Vilandra –Ha de haber muchas mas muertes y no quiero saber-

-Bueno, yo tengo hambre- dijo Luna - ¿bajamos a comer?-

No hubo respuesta, pero las cinco salieron de la habitación, Ginny se limpiaba las lagrimas en la manga de su sueter

-Un momento, se me olvidaron los zapatos- dijo Luna –Ahora las alcanzo-

Luna subio y abrio la puerta, vio de reojo a la cama, donde estaba copo de nieve, pero no le presto atención, se coloco inmediatanmente los zapatos y volteo a ver hacia la cama, y primero creyo ver mal, pues estaba el hermoso gato blanco hojenado los documentos como si se tratar de un humano, hasta parecia leerlo como una humana normal, Luna se tallo los ojos, pero cuando volvio a abrir los ojos, se encontro con que copo de nieve estaba completamete dormida del otro lado de la cama

-¡Ay Merlin!- exclamo Luna -¿Acabo de ver a esta linda gatita leyendo?

Copo de nieve volteo a ver a Luna burlonamente y maullo como si negara y la tirara completamente de loca, Luna la observo un rato pero luego nego con la cabeza y salio de lahabitacion, pero de inmediato asomo la cabeza para ver si descubria a copo de nieve infraganti, pero no fue asi las diez veces que lo intento

-¡Lovegood o bajas a comer o te quedas con el estomago vacio!- exclamo Vilandra desde la cocina

-Te estoy vigilando- dijo Luna mirando amenazante a copo de nieve-

-¡Con un demonio Weasley, confiesa!- decia el auror golpeando la mesa frente a Percy

El aspecto del mediano de los Weasley era deplorable, su cabello que por lo regulra lucia corto y perfectamente peinado, ahora estaba desarreglado, sucio y grasoso, sus ropas eran las del uniforme de presos en Azkaban, y parecia ido, con una expresión de vacio en su mirar

-No nos obligues a regresarte con los dementors Weasley- dijo otro auror con tono de burla –seran los viejos, pero son los mas hambrientos-

Percy parecia un muerto en vida

-No va a confesar- dijo el primer auror –creo que este desgraciado es inocente, cualquiera hubiera confesado después de lo que la señorita White le hizo-

-¡Calla, nadie debe de saber de eso!- dijo el otro auror

-Bueno es hora de llevar a este malparido a su juicio- dijo el auror

Los aurores encadenaron a Percy como si se tratara del mismo Voldemort, pero en eso tocaron a la puerta

-Buenas tardes- se escucho la voz del señor Weasley -¿Podemos pasar un minuto?-

-No deberiamos Arthur, nos meteremos en problemas- dijo el aurora

-¡Vamos Meter, recuerdas cuando te saQue de aquel embrollo del pollo gigante!- dijo el señor Weasley

-Esta bien, pero después de esto estamos a mano- dijo el auror Peter

-Traje a alguien conmigo- dijo El señor Weasley

-Como quieras Arthur, tenemos que llevarlo al ministerio en diez minutos, asi que apresurate!- dijo el auror Peter

-¿Y Barbara?- pregunto el señor Weasley

-Se adelanto al ministerio- dijo el auror

-Esta bien, no tomara mucho tiempo, adelante Penélope- dijo el señor Weasley

La chica entro al la habitación, iba vestida con una extraña copnvnacion de ropa que le daba cierto aire de misterio, su cabello rubio estaba recigdio de una manera elegante y sus gafas le daban un aire de inteligencia casi palpable sin embargo Percy apenas percibio eso, pues seguia ido en su propio temor

-Percy- susurro Penélope –Amor estoy aquí-

Percy parecio reconocerla, pero esta volteo a ver al señor Weasley y le movio la cabeza negativamente

-Los dementors son lo peor- murmuro Peter –y tu hijo tiene uno dia y noche frente a la puerta de su celda-

-¿A que has venido Arthur?- dijo Peter

-Posiblemente sea la ultima vez que vea a mi hijo- dijo Arthur con tristeza

-¿Tu crees que sea culpable?- murmuro Peter

-¡No es culpable!- exclamo Penélope

-Pues el juicio va a demostrarlo- dijo hiriente el otro auoror que habia permanecido callado hasta entonces- la señorita White va a demostrar que este chico es un asesino-

-¿En que sala va a ser su audiencia?- pregunto Penélope

-En la diez, creo, pero no es una audiencia, es un juicio- dijo el otro auror –pero no veo la necesidad, nadie se ha atrevido a defenderlo-

-Pues Frederick Freeman ha aceptado ayudarnos- dijo Penélope

-Pues espero que no hayas tenido que vender tu alma para contratarlo- dijo el otro auror

-No Erick, gracias a dios no, el buen Drick fue mi amigo en mis tiempos de colegio y me debe varios favores-

-¡Que suerte Arthur!- sonrio Peter –Por que la señorita White y la secretaria Umbridge han sido elegidas como fiscales en este caso-

Sin mas, Penélope le susurro algo al oido a Percy, y este parecio reaccionar, pero los aurores lo guiaron atarvez de los pasillos de una red subterranea de tuneles, no era Azkaban, pues habia mucho mas luz y no se sentia ese extraño sentiomiento de desolación que embargaba a la prision magica, Peter era cuidados con el trato a Percy, pero Erick de vez en cuando le propinaba un coscorrón o algun maltrato, eran seguidos de cerca por el señor Weasley y Penélope

-¿Cree que lleguen a tiempo?- pregunto Penélope

-Bill y Charlie jamas han fallado- dijo el señor Weasley

-Pero respecto a esto, ¿Cuándo tenias planeado decirnos a Molly y a mi?- dijo el señor Weasley

Pero Penélope no contesto pues la puerta de la sala de audiencias numero diez se habia abierto, y se escuchaba mucha algarabía, como si la multitud de un estadio completo de quidditch estuviera adentro, pero al entrar, habi de todo, reporteros, aurores, y magos de todos los lugares de Inglaterra, antiguos ompañeros de curso de Percy, incluos Frecy George que llevaba una pancarta que decia "cuelguenlo de los pulgares", pero hasta el frente estaban Molly Weasley acompañada de un rugoso anciano y de una mujer de avanzada edad parecida a ella, que al ver a Percy, solto a llorar en el regazo de la señora Weasley, ante la desaprobación del anciano, la señora Weasley volteaba a ver con reporche a sus hijos Fred y George, pero detrás de Percy aparecio el señor Weasley y Penélope y de inmediato fueron al lado de la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley se vio sorprendido y saludo entre el ruiderio a los ancianos

-Señora Meg, señor Chris, es bueno verlos- dijo este aunque sus palabras no fueron sinceras

-Mira padre de mis nietos- dijo el anciano con rudeza apuntandolo con su dedo –Vengo a apoyar a la unica hija que me queda, asi que evitame sentirme mal y hablar contigo-

-¡Papa!- exclamo la señora Weasley .

Percy Fue conducido hasta la sill con cadenas magicas, y estas en cuento lo sintieron, se enroscaron en sus muñecas y aparecieron otras que enroscaron sus tobillos y su tronco , el wizengamot ya lo esperaba, pero tambie varios fornidos aurores que lo ordearon, el señor Weasley hizo un comentario acerca de que como era posible eso, si Percy apenas y podia moverse, desde la tribuna principal, Dumbeldore, La señora Bones, el señor Shore, la señora Marchbanks, entre muchos otros veian con aprension a Percy, el cual intentaba retomar el hilo de la situación, pero era indudable que con tantos dias en Azkaban, el efecto sobre el habia sido devastador,

-Muy buenas tardes, pues comenzemos, todos sabemos por que estamos aquí, asi que no demoremos mas el asunto- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore

De otra puerta entraron la aborrecible Dolores Umbridge llevando consigo una montaña de papales y ofifioc y seguida una hermosa bruja de cabello bicolor blanco y negro, con profundos ojos violetas, pero una mirada dura, fria y calculadora, y se sentaron en una mesa del aldo izquierdo a las espaldas de Percy

-Muy bien, estamos aquí para proceder al juicio penal, asi que en el expediente 234576348 que da constatado que hoy es el dia 4 de enero de 1997, se inicia y se concluye el juicio penal de procedencia estipulado en la ley organica de jurisprudencia britanica y de las islas de Irlanda, asi que se culpa al señor Percy Ignathius Weasley, de 20 años, residente en el numero 34 de Selford, Londres- leyo el profesor Dumbeldore y luego tomo asiento, una mujer rolliza se levanto unos lugares mas a la izquierda

-Levantada el acta, procedemos- dijo esta –Vocera del wizengamot : Eloise Ebrad, servidora; interrogadores Dolores Jane Umbridge y Barbara Hipolita White; escribante del tribunal: Barry Brithamter, y testigos de la defensa……………….¿testigos de la defensa?

La mesa a la derecha a las espaldas de Percy estaba vacia, y por un momento eso preocupo a la familia Weasley, Fred y George incluidos, pero con una entrada dramtica, hicieron su aparicion Bill y Charlie, llevando consigo a un sujeto vestido finamente con traje sastre, Charlie lo sujeto con fuerza y lo sento en la silla de la defensa

-¡Frederick Eugine Polska Freeman!- dijo Bill sonriente y haciendo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba volteo a ver s sus padres

-………………………Bien, bien, continuemos- dijo la bruja Ebrad – el juicio sera precedido por el honorable Albus Percybal Wilfruc Brian Dumbeldore-

Los reporteros tomaban notas con atención y entre ellos estaba, aunque un poco alejada, Rita Skeeter, pero tambien habia rostros que seguian los acontecimientos desde las sombras de la sala

-Ahora, el cargo que se amputa al acusado es el siguiente: homicidio calificado en primer grado en perjurio del hoy occiso ministro Oswald Cornelius Funge, accedido el dia veintitrés de didciembre de 1996, accedidas en las misma oficinas del occiso a las veintitrés horas con doce minutos de la noche, donde se encontro al ahora acusado en la misma escena del crimen, y los peritos e investigaciones posterirores nos indicaron que el unico y principal sospechoso habia sido el señor Weasley-

-Bueno, los interrogadores pueden proceder- dijo Dumbeldore

Dolores Umbridge se levanto de su silla y camino decidida hacia Percy, mientras que la señorita White veia con pena a Percy, incluso podria decirse lastima

-¿Es usted Percy Ignathius Weasley?- pregunto Umbridge

-Si- contesto Percy

-¡Es el, es el, es el!- exclamaron Fred y George desde su tribuna – ¡Es nuestro hermano! –exclamaron sonrientes

-Silencio por favor- dijo con severidad la bruja Ebrad

Barbara White se levanto, y su porte era como el de una pantera que acechaba a su presa, fulmino con la mirada a los gemelos, pero esots se desconcertaron ante esta actitud, Charlie les propino un coscorrón y le hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio

-Miembros del wizengamot, lo que la señorita Umbridge y yo tratamos de demostrar es que el joven Weasley no solo es un peligroso asesino, sino que quiza haya hasta vinculos con quien no debe de ser nombrado que lo aten a su cruzada de terror, pero ahora primeramente es mi intencion esclarecer y demostrar los motivos, las acciones y las consecuencias de sus acciones-

-Me intriga señorita White- intervino sonriente el señor Freeman con una actitud desafiante –pero creo que todos aquí estamos ocupados, asi que me gustaria que se apresurara con sus teorias para poderlas hechar a tierra lo antes posible-

White y Freeman se miraron retadoramente

-Continuo- dijo la bruja White –Quiza no soy la unica que se ha dado cuenta, pero el señor Percy siempre se ha manejado con un servilismo que raya en el esclavismo hacia sus superiores, pero nos hemos dado cuenta que su proceder se debe a sus notables ambiciones de destacar en el ambito politico…-

-Objecion su señoria ¿estamos aquí para un juicio o para la escuchar la semblanza de la vida de mi cliente?- exclamo Frederick Freeman

Barbara White sonrio tensamente ante las palabras

-El señor Freeman tiene razon, a los hechos señorita White- dijo la bruja Ebrad

-Pues unicamente solicitamos la pena capital para el joven señor Weasley por el delito de asesinato- dijo tajante la bruja Umbridge

Nadie lo noto, pero los señores Weasley dieron un respingo de angustia, e instintivamente se buscaron para tomarse de la mano, Fred y George hacian mas barullo que nunca, pero Penélope Clearwater nego con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Bill y a Charlie, pero estos, tras propinarles severos coscorrones a los gemelos, le levantaron el pulgar, Charlie movio los labios "todo va a estar bien", pronuncio en silencio, y el sentimiento era compartido por el señor Feeman, quien, quien se veia muy confiado y sonriente

-¿La defensa tiene algun comentario?- dijo la bruja Ebrad

-Si señoria, en la audiencia del señor Malfoy se sirvieron te y bizcochos, ¿alguien podria mandar por unos?- dijo el defensor sonriente –Los señores Weasley y un servidor acabamos de sobrevivir a un intento de asesinato y eso causa un poco de hambre-

Dumbeldore endurecio la expresión de su rostro, y una nube de comentarios lleno la sala de audiencias, pero Dumbeldore tomo de inmediato la palabra

-Correcto, en cuanto termine este juicio, se le encargara al cuartel general de aurores, que tan eficientemente la señorita White aquí presente dirige, se pondra a investigar los hechos que desembocaron en este terrible atentado, ahora por favor, me gustaria que continuáramos con el interrogatorio-

-Proceda- dijo la bruja Ebrad

Umbridge se hojeo sus papeles y comenzo a interrogar a Percy sin voltearlo a ver

-¿Es usted Percy Ignathius Weasley?-

-Si- gimio Percy

-Por favor repita en voz alta el cargo que desempeñaba en el ministerio-

-Subsecretario junior del ministro de magia-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba usted en el puesto?-

-Un año, cuatro meses y veintitrés dias-

-¿Y como llego a su puesto?-

-Por recomendación directa del ministro Fudge-

-Ahora bien señor Weasley, diganos usted que actividad realizaba el dia y la hora en que el ministro de magia murio-

-Fui al departamento de misterios dentro se este mismo edificio a recolectar los informes que el ministro habia solicitado-

-¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar sus palabras?-

-Si, el señor Algreen y la señorita Claerwater, ambos inefables-

Umbridge hizo una mueca de desconcierto, como si las palabras de Percy lo hubieran golpeado con una sarten en la cara, pero dibujo esa desagaradable sonrisa en su rostro y vlteo a ver al wizengamot

-Señoria, ¿podriamos llamar al señor Algreen?- sonrio Umbridge -¡Oh lo olvidaba, que el señor Algreen murio apenas hace una semana, que conveniencia-

-Señorita Umbridge- intervino el señor Freeman –quiero constar que ese comentario resulta muy ofensivo, pues el señor Algreen murio, si mal no recuerdo, salvando a muchos muggles en el incidente del puente de Manchster-

Percy abrio los ojos desorbitados, la noticia parecia haberle tomado por sorpresa, y su rictus se entristecio, incluos sus ojos se agaudaron

-Bien, me disculpo- dijo Umbridge –Pero entonces, antes de llamar a mi siguiente testigo, voy a leer el siguiente informe de seguridad "23 de diciembre, personas externas ingresadas en el departamento de misterios; 4; hora de entrada: 11:32 AM, hora de salida 15:43 PM; Andrómeda Tonks, motivo de visita, revision de pertenencias comisionadas; hora de entrada: 12:00 PM, Hora de salida 16:46; Wes Borland, motivo de visita: personal; hora de entrada 15:54, hora de salida 15:59, Wumble Wiggum, motivo de visita: entrega de comida para los miembros del departamento; hora de entrada 23:08, hora de salida: no especificada, Percy Weasley, motivo de visita: burocratico"-

Umbridge concluyo como si la lectura diera toda la evidencia que se necesitaba para inculpar a Percy, pero toda la sala, incluso su compañera la observaban con desconcierto, desde las tribunas, Fred y George se soltaron a reir a carcajadas

-¡Que tonta!- exclamo Fred -¡Estuuuuuuupida!-

-¡En el ministerio hay cada cosa!- exclamo George

Pero dos cosocorrones de Bill los hicieron guardar compostura

-señoria- intervino Barbara White -¿se me permitiria llamar en calidad de testigo a la señorita Penélope Clearwater?-

-Claro que puede, pero antes, y es que estoy intrigado, me gustaria saber la version de los hechos del señor Weasley en viva voz, he escuchado los informes y leido los reportes, pero jamas he escuchado algo de sus labios- dijo DumbeLdore

-Me temo que eso va a ser imposible su señoria- dijo Barbara White –El señor Weasley ha resulado muy debil ala exposición del efecto de los dementors-

-Bueno, entonces, y que sirva para que los medios se docuemnte, ¿usted podria darme su informe?- dijo Dumbeldore

-Personalmente jamas me ha causado buena espina la presencia del señor Weasley, bueno del pequeño señor Weasley, pues a su padre lo estimo mucho, pero en cambio esta pequeña comadreja jamas me ha dado confianza…-

-¡Objeción señoria!- intervino Freeman otra vez –Tengo que recordar que a la fiscalia se le pidio una declaracion acerca de los hechos, y en ningun momento se le solicito su opinión personal acerca de mi cliente, asi que me gustaria que quedara escrito que la fiscalia esta predispuesta a perjudicar a mi cliente, por lo que solicito que a la señorita White se le impidiera seguir desempeñamndose como fiscal en este caso-

-Denegado, contiune señorita White- dijo Dumbeldore, y Freeman cero el puño, pero sonrio, como si su intervención y la respuesta de Dumbeldore fuera parte de su plan, pero ya habia dejado contsado para los medios que Barbra White estaba predispuesta a perjudicar a Percy

-….Su actitud se me hace extraña señores, pues a muchos nos pareceria injusto que alguien como Weasley, por muy excelentes que pudieran ser sus notas de colegio, haya escalado tan rapido en el escalafon burocratico del ministerio de magia, en tan solo dos años ya trabajaba en asuntos tan importantes como el destino de nuestro pais, cuando a todos nos ha costado media vida llegar a nuestras posiciones….-

-¡Objeción nuevamente su señoria!- dijo Freeman –Usted señorita White es la menos indicada para hablar de ascensos vertiginosos, pues si mal no recuerdo, usted consiguió convertirse en auror en tan solo dos años, lo que significa la mitad del tiempo que a un candidato ordinario le tomaria completar la instrucción, y casi de inmediato se le permitio ingresar a los aurores alfa, asi que si de sospechas de influyentismo o uso de artes oscuras estamos hablando, tambien deberiamos de abrirle un proceso a usted, y nuevamente tengo que recodar que lo que queremos escuchar son los hechos de la noche en que Cornelius Funge fue asesinado-

Dumbeldore dio un ronco todiso y analizo a ambas partes

-La objecion precede, señorita White, enfoquese en los hechos- dijo la bruja Ebrad después de cuchichear algo con los miembros de wizengamot

Umbridge trago saliva y miro a Dumbeldore con rencor, pero White solo sonrio desafiante

-Lo siento su señoria- dijo Barbra White –entonces vayamos a los hechos, pues a las nueve de la noche del dia veintitrés de diciembre, sostuvimos una ultima reunion con el ministro de magia que culmino a las diez y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche, el minsitro se retiro a sus oficinas seguido de Weasley y de la señorita Umbridge, y según se me informo después, el señor ministro estaba analizando estaba dabndo los ultimos toques a su propuesta para el decreto de defensa conjunta entre magos y muggles, que como el wizengamot estaba mas que enterado, entraria en vigencia a partir del pasado primero de enero

-¡Señorita White, por ultima vez, aquí no estamos discutiendo de otro asunto mas que de la inocencia o culpabilidad del señor Percy Weasley, asi que limiste a contestar lo que le preguntamos!- dijo una iracunda Griselda Marshbanks

Barbara White volvio a reir tensamente

-Este es un hecho importante, pues es bien sabido que los cercanos al ministro Fudge eran los mas recalcitrantes opositores a esta medida, pero en fin, cuando la señorota Umbridge llego a las oficinas del ministro estaba literalmente volteado de entrañas hacia fuera, pues las habia vomitado todas, y los peritos descubrieron que los hechizos estimulantes aplicados or Weasley para tratarlo de reanimar, causaron la reaccion del ministro y su consecuente muerte, ahiora, como es bien sabido por todos, la labor de los auorres es imaginarse como pensaria un mago tenebroso, y tras muchos supuestos y conjeturas, nuestra hipótesis esta fundamentada muy solidamente, pero no en ello nos basamos para dtener a Weasley, pues ademas de la evidencia circunstancial, el señor no tiene coartada, ya que según los miembros del departamento de magia entrevistados todos coinciden que no saben nada del señor Weasley en el periodo en el que fimro sui entrada al departamento de misterios y su aparicion junto al cuerpo del ministro-

Freeman levanto la mano como si estuviera en un salon de clases

-¿Ya termino?- dijo Freeman con petulancia –¿Es todo su argumento?-

Barbara White fulmino con la mirada al defensor de Percy, pero se sento al lado de Umbridge

-Muy bien, muy bien, ahora solo necesito un par de datos- sonrio Freeman, ¿señortita Umbridge, no, no se levante, contesteme desde su lugar, como secretaria del ministro de magia, quiero creer que usted estaba al tanto de toda la agenda del señor minsitro, ¿Podria usted recordar los compromisos a los que asistio el señor Fudge horas antes de su lamentable muerte, claro siempre y cuando los oidores esten de acuerdo con ello-

-No hay inconveniente- dijo la bruja Ebrad

-Bueno, bueno, primeramente buenas tarde a todos y disculpen por el retraso, pero los señores Weasley suelen ser muy persuasivos al momento de actuar, pero en fin, bueno ¿podria decirnos las actividades del antiguo ministro de magia durante las ultimas veinticuatro horas?-

Umbridge miro con desconcierto a Freeman, pero no fue el unico, la mitad del wizengamot, asi como la mitad de los asistentes a la sala de audiencias se encontraban desorientados por la pregunta de Freeman, pero no asi Dumbeldore ni los hermanos Weasley, que veian con atención a Umbridge

-Pues como usted deberia de saber, la agenda del señor Fudge era mucho muy apretada, después de la desafortunada reaparición de quien-ustedes-saben…-

-Que si mal no recuerdo, el señor Fudge se empeño de ocultar ese regreso a pesar de que se le advirtió durante todo un año, hasta que fue inevitable-dijo Freeman

-Fue cuestion de seguridad nacional- se defendio Umbridge

-Como usted diga- murmuro Freeman dandole la espalda y volteando a ver a Percy, dandole una palmada de animo en el hombro- y mil disculpas por mi intromisión, continue-

-El señor ministro llevaba mas de tres dias sin dormir, y en las ultimas de sus veinticuatro horas de vida su agenda se apreto demasiado, sobre todo con la llegada de la navidad-

-Bueno, bien, creo que eso acarrearia muchos datos inecesarios, lo que a mi me interesa saber es cuantes veces y que comio el señor ministro-

Barbara White se dio una palmada en la frente, pues era obvio que habia descubierto algo, pues incluso sus ojos se habian abierto de par en par al descubrir la pista

-Pues el dia 22 solo ceno con los miembros de coperacion magica internacional, el 23 desayuno en casa de los Alfreen antes de revisar las auiditoria sque el señor Steven Aldren llevaba a cabo a las cuentas de los mortifagos en Gringotts, y en la tarde, comio el menú de la cocina del mismo ministerio de magia, y luego ceno con el representante del secretario de magia de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica-

-Gracias señorita, solo una pregunta mas, ¿Quién prepara esa comida?-

-Los elfos domesticos del ministerio- dijo Umbridge

-Bueno, ahora, dos preguntas mas y juro que sera todo, la primera, ¿Existe algun control con los elfos domesticos?-

-No, no existe un control, por que no hay necesidad, vamos, son elfos domesticos-

Si usted lo dice, bueno, por ultimo, ¿el señor Funge sufrio de algun malestar estomacal como diarea, vomito, colicos premestruales u otro síntoma por el estilo?-

-¡Objeción su señoria!- intervino Barbara White –Esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso-

-Al lugar- dijo Dumbeldore

-Señorita Umbridge, por favor conteste la pregunta- dijo la bruja Ebrad

-Si, el señor ministro comento que sufria de molestias estomacales, pero ya cargaba con su malestar desde varias semanas atrás- contesto Umbridge

-Muy bien, después del episodio escatologico, vamos a lo que me concierne, y demostrare que el señor Weasley es solo una victima, y es completamente inocente, bien, primero el deceso según la autopsia, ocurrio a las 23 horas con cincuenta y nueve minutos del veintitrés de diciembre del años mil novecientos sesenta y seis, pero las investigaciones apuntan a que mi cliente suministro hechizos estimulantes quiza con el objetivo de salvarle la vida, pero los resultados de la autopsia jamas fueron publicados, por que convenientemente fueron robados el dia de su publicación, a lo que los señores William Y Charles me ayudaron amablemente a localizarl a los buenos medimagos que hicieron la autopsioa, personalmente no veo por que se debe de ocultar tal resultado si no se debe de temer absolutamente nada a tales resultados, pero bueno, aquí estan los resultadoss y ahora procedo a llamar a mi ultimo testigo, la señorita Penélope Clearwater

Penélope se paro de su asiento y se sento frente a al estardo, antes le dirijio una preocupada mirada a Percy

-Por favor señorita Clearwater, solo seran un par de preguntas- dijo Freeman –Primero, para el registro, podria decirnos su nombre completo y su direccion-

-Penelope Eliza Clearwater, y vivo en el numero 34 de Selford, Londres- dijo Penelope con toda seguridad, pero las murmuraciones corrieron otra vez , pues habia dado la misma direccion de vivienda que Percy, loq eu solo podia significar que vivian bajo el mismo techo

-¿Tiene usted alguna filiación con su el acusado?- dijo Freeman

-Si, amnos somo nosvios y hemos estado viviendo en union libre desde el pasado mes de junio- dijo Penélope con la misma seguridad de siempre, pero si se veia un poco mas apenada al contestar

-Bueno, ¿donde se encontraba usted a la hora que sucedió el asesinato del ministro Fudge?- dijo Freeman

-Al lado de Percy- dijo con seguridad Penélope

-¿Pero como?- exclamo Umbridge levantandose de su asiento

-Ambos estabamos reunidos en el departamento de misterios minutos antes de que eso ocurriera, Percy recibio un llamado de auxilio del minsitro Fudge, pero teniamos planes esa noche, asi que decidimos que en cuanto solucionaramos la emergencia, ambos saldriamos del ministerio de magia, asi que utilize el hechizo desilucionador para hacernos invisibles y asi poder salir-

-Bien, entonces usted es testigo precencial de lo ocurrido- dijo Freeman

-Asi es- dijo Penélope

-¿Y por que no declaro con anterioridad?- pregunto Umbridge molesta

-Por que el hechizo que aplico Percy fue lo que culmino todo, Percy me dio una f¡vaga explicación de lo que sucedió, y me pidio que guardar silencio hasta que estuvieran completamente seguros, por que de lo contrario mi testimonio podria ser mas perjudicial- dijo Penélope

-E hizo muy bien- sonrio Freeman –Por que los estudios post mortem, revelan que el señor Fudge fue sistemáticamente envenenado con "libletomia spucular", esas hojas causan reaccion alergica en pequeñas cantidades, vomitos como fue el caso del ministro, y en grandes antidadees, pues no es necesario decirles que resultado tendria-

Todos asintieron, Barbara White leia y releia una y otra vez el informe del forense

-Pero mis preguntas se deben a que en la investigación, los elfos domesticos dijeron que la llegada de un nuevo elfo domestico perturbo su organización, pues este elfo domestico se encargaba personalmente de la comida del señor Fudge, y cuando lo fuimos a buscar, este elfo se inmolo en las estufas de la cocina del ministerio, quiero que quede claro que tambien, el aurora encargado de la investigación acaba de morir apenas hace una horas en Ballycastle, a manos de mortifagos, que sin la ayuda de los señores Weasley, a mi tambien me hubieran asesinado-

-¿La fiscalia tiene algo que preguntarle a la testigo?- dijo Dumbeldore

Umbridge se iba a levantar, pero Barbara White se lo impidio jaloneandola con violencia para que se mantuviera sentada, pero un mago se acerco a Barbara White y le susurro algo al oido

-No señor- dijo Barbara White –Aunque debo de dar mi lamentable pesame por la muerte del escuadron de aurores gama uno como me acaban de informar-

-¿No hay mas testimonios?- pregunto Dumbeldore

-Por parte de la defensa uno mas- sonrio Freeman- Muchas gracias por su tiempo, y aun sigo esperando los bizcochos y el te-

-¿La fiscalia tiene alguna palabra?- pregunto Dumbeldore

-Si su señoria- dijo Brbara White poniendose de pie –¿Ahora comprende por que no puedo ser comandante del departamento de aurores, muchas cosas fueron pasadas por alto mientras yo solo buscaba nexos entre el joven Weasley y Sirius Black, creo que mi obsecion por una venganza me impidio ver que todo fue una artimaña bien planeada por quien-no-debemos-nombrar, y nos ha jodido de nuevo a todos, y como me imagino que se habran dado cuenta, si el señor Weasley es solo una victima de actos ajenos a su voluntad, y nuevamente estuvo a punto de ganarnos en nuestro propio juego, y todo lo hizo bajo nuestras narices, y la culpa de la muerte del ministro es unicamente mia, y por lo tanto, nuevamente presento mi renuncia con carácter de irrevocable-

-Expliquese- ordeno la bruja Ebrad

-Estabamos seguros de que Weasley era el culpable, y quiza el fue quien termino con todo al aplicar su hechizo estimulador, pues por lo visto las evidencias marcan que el señor Fudge tenia el suficiente veneno en su sistema como para que pasara lo que paso, asi que la linea de investigación debera de tomar otro rumbo-

-Te ruego que nos expliques mejor-

-Weasley si mato al ministro- dijo Barbra White –Pero fue sin querer, absolutamente todo fue circunstancial-

Frederick Freeman alzo los brazos en señal de triunfo, y Fred y George comenzaron a hacer barullo

-¡Weasley inocente!- exclamo Fred

-¡Crealo o no, es inocente!- exclamo George a una bruja detrás de el

-Bien, las evidencias son inegables, ahora es tiempo de que el jurado haga lo suyo- dijo Dumbeldore –La evidencia ha sido mostrada asi que los que crean que Percy Weasley es culpable, por favor emitan su voto-

Ni una sola mano se levanto

-Los quecrean que Percy Ignathius Weasley es inocente-

Todas las manos del wizengamot se levantaron y la algarabía estallo en la sala del juicio, Hill y Charlie eran los mas sonrientes, y e cuanto las cadenas liebraron los brazos de Percy, Penélope y la señora Weasley corrieron a ayudarlo a sostenerse

-Orden en la sala- dijo la bruja Ebrad –Siguiente caso, Audiencia diciplinaria contra Dolores Jean Umbridge, acusada de mal uso de la magia en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria

-Buenas noches- se escucho la voz de una persona en la puerta de la madriguera

Fleur fue quien salio a ver de quien se trataba

-Muy buenas noches- contesto esta con educación

-Mi hija esta aquí- dijo el hombre

-¿Quién es su hija?-

-Neftis-

-Ah claro, ¿usted debe de ser el señor Nithangale?- dijo Fleur –Mucho gusto soy la señorita Delaocur, su maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

-Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre –He escuchado que es muy buena-

-Gracias, pero solo hago mi trabajo-sonrio Fleur –Neftis, ya vinieron por ti-

En la habitación de Ginny, las chicas se despedian

-Cro que tendremos que guardarlo un poc mas- dijo Ginny –La historia se quedo muy interesante, ¿no creen?-

-Como sea- dijo Luna vigilando al gato blanco -¡Oye Ginny, ¿Podrias prestarme a tu gato un par de dias?-

-No. De ninguna manera, ya conci a tu troll mutante, no quiero que mi gato tenga cinco patas o dos cabezas-

-No seas tonta- gruño Luna –Solo quiero ver una cosa, quiero ver si puede barrer y trapear-

-Ya te habias tardado Lovegood en salir con una de tus tonterias- dijo Vilandra –Como sea, yo me voy por red flu, mi mama me espera-

-Esta bien ViVis, nos vemos en el tren- dijo Ginny

-¿Y tu Cad?-

-Pues creo que igual, solo espero que no haya muggles en mi casa, o me metere en problemas con el ministerio…otra vez-

Todas rieron y Ginny guardo los protocolos Evans en el fondo de su baúl, y luego lo enterro debajo de una montaña de libros y pergaminos,

-Esta bien, llevate a copo de nieve, pero si le falta un solo cabello, juro que voy a a hacer una peluca con los tuyos- le dijo Ginny

-Exageras Weasley- dijo Luna desetimando el comentario de Ginny

-bueno chicas, gracias por todo- sonrio Ginny

-Nada de gracias, gracias a ti- sonrio Vilandra y se envovlivo en su capa y desaparecio entre el fuego verde de la chimenea

-Adiosin chica- sonrio Cadica y siguió a Vilandra

-Bueno, pues mi papa me espera, y sin duda va a ser fan de mi profesrora contra las artes oscuras- dijo Neftis un poco apesadumbrada –Bueno, le das las gracias a tu mama, pero de todos modos yo le enviare un regalo-

-No tienes por que molestarte, mejor dame el regalo a mi- sonrio Ginny y escucho como se despedian abajo Fleur y el papa de Neftis asi como esta, entonces solamente quedaban Luna y Ginny

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Luna

-¿Y bien que?-

-Si que vas a hacer- dijo Luna –Quiza este conociendo ponga en peligro la vida de estas chicas- dijo Luna

-No, por que llegando a Hogwarts les voy a borrar la memoria- dijo Ginny no tan convencida de sus propias palabras

-¿Qué te da derecho a hacerlo?- dijo Luna sorprendida

-No se, solo estaba bormeando- sonrio Ginny –Por supuesto que no, digo, soy casi la novia de Harry Potter, y ya ves como reza el dicho, detrás de cada gran hombre, debe de haber alguien como yo-

-Yo creia que "detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer"- dijo Luna

-Jajaja- sonrio Ginny –Bueno, ya se fueron las chicas, ya puedo hablar seriamente contigo-

-Me asustas- dijo Luna

-No, me refiero a lo que me pasa, cuando ya sabes, ella esta cerca, crei que si me tovabas con tus manos podrias descubrirlo- dijo Ginny

-¿Estas segura de lo que pides?- dijo Ginny –Podria enterarme de algo que no quisieras que yo me enterara- dijo Luna

-Por favor, creo que tengo por ahí perdida una imagen de Ron desnudo entre mis pensamientos, descubrela y es tuya-

-¿Qué clase de bruja crees que soy?- pregunto Luna –Oh es cierto, soy hermana de Lepidia, pero Ginny, que ella sea una lujuriosa, no significa que su hermanita menos tambien lo sea-

-¿Lo vas a hacer o no?- pregunto Ginny

-Solo lo hago por ese recuerdo de Ronald como dios lo trajo al mundo- dijo Luna a regañadientes quitandose los guantes, pero solo fue un toque en el rostro en la mejilla de Ginny, pues Luna retiro la mano de inmeadiato

-¡Quemas!- dijo Luna

-No seas tonta- dijo Ginny tocandose ella misma el rostro –estoy normal-

-No puedo, no se puede Gin, lo siento- dijo Luna tras intentar tocarla una vez mas

-Bueno, al menos lo intentaste- dijo Ginny

-Oye, ¿necesariamente me tengo que ir?- dijo Luna–No quiero ir a casa-

-Puedes quedarte hasta mañana en la mañana, pero no lo creo, en al mañana escuche a mama hablar con tu padre, el vendra a recogerte mas tarde- dijo Ginny

-¡Que bien, papa ya regreso de Estados Unidos!- sonrio Luna, pero luego ensombrecio el rostro –Oye, ¿no crees que es un poco descortes de parte de Harry no nos halla enviado siquiera una carta para decirnos "feliz años nuevo y todas esas cosas"?-

-A lo mejor-

-Y mas ati, que casi casi eres su novia- dijo Luna

-Basta Luna- dijo Ginny, pero Luna no la tomo en cuenta

-Y que no se haya intersado en como salio todo o que minimo te hubiera enviado una flor en años nuevo-

-Te dije que te callaras Luna- dijo Ginny

-O que-

-¡bueno ya, callate, no digas eso, yo tambien me estoy preguntando eso, pero yo se lo disculpo a Harry por que se que esta haciendo algo muy importante por el bien de todos!- exclamo Ginny

-Pero no te enojes- sollozo Luna –Solo estaba jugando-

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny –yo tambien estoy preocupada-

-¿Oye, no sera eso a lo que le tienes miedo?- dijo Luna -¿A perder a Harry?-

-No lo se-

-¿Y que crees que este haciendo?-

-No lo se-

-¿El hechizo tiene que por donde?- pregunto Harry desconctado

-Si suena muy raro, pero asi es, debes de utilizar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo para hacer hechizos, incluos la nariz, en un momento deseperado podria savarte la vida- explico el espiritu de Lily

-Pero, pero..-

-Si podria parecer vergonzoso que te vean mover la nariz, pero eso podria ser la diferencia recuerdalo- le dijo Lily

-¿Y todas esas hadas por que estan aquí?- pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Son los espiritus de quienes, oh no vale la pena que te lo diga ahora Harry, pero el poder que te dimos al principio proviene de ellas y a la vez no proviene de ellas- dijo Lily –Es algo raro, pero ellas son, pues ellas son las guardianes de la magia, incluos muertas la siguen protegiendo-

-Pero sigo sin entender-

-Y no lo hagas querido, la magia es complicadamente simple, la magia es lo que evita que todo se colapse, los muggles le dan explicaciones a todos, pero hay cosas que no pueden explicar, ya la magia es lo que da esa chispa, ese algo que da el funcionamiento al mundo, gracias a la magia es posible la cotidianeidad, y siempre ten presente eso hijo, la magia es un milagro de la creación, es algo dado el creador para preservar la vida, y siempre debes de verlo asi-

-Tratare- sonrio Harry

-Aquí vendria el discurso de "hazlo o no lo hagas"- sonrio James –y solo lo reafirmo, tienes que hacerlo, por que el tratar no existe-

-Espero que te que algo de esto te haya servido cariño- dijo el espiritu de Lily dandole un tierno beso a su hijo en la mejilla, Harry lo sintio raro, pero sobre todo calido

-Gracias mama- dijo Harry sintiendose raro al hacerlo

-Recuerda, tienes que ir con Dumbeldore en cuanto regrese a Hogwarts, el aun tiene mucho que enzeñarte- dijo James

-Y dale un gran saludo de mi parte- dijo Harry Evans

-Por supuesto- dijo Hary -¿Vienes Limiya?-

-No Jimmy, todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí- dijo el hada

-Por cierto Hary- exclamo James –Tienes un recado, Sirius me dijo que no te preocupes que el esta bien y que va a regresar-

-¿Cómo?-

Pero una luz muy poderosa lo cego

-Adios hijo- sonrio James

-Esperamos no verte pronto- sonrio Lily

-Cuidate- dijo Harry Evans

31


	60. El principio del fin

CAPITULO SESENTA 

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

FLASHBACK

Ella caminaba por las difíciles veredas del bosque prohibido, llevaba bajo el brazo un pesado volumen entre sus brazos, no supo cuanto tiempo camino, pero ella ya había hecho los cálculos y estaba segura que el lugar ideal seria ese, no había duda, y ya no había marcha atrás, ella sabia lo que hacia, o por lo menos creía tener el control de lo que hacia, no por nada era la mejor bruja de su curso, y si lograba lo que intentaba, los T.I.M.Os serian pan comido. El libro tenia las tapas con cuerpo negro y se leía "_demonologiie", _la pequeña figura llego a un manantial muy pequeño que apenas y escurría la suficiente agua para hacer una charcaza casi insignificante, Lily volteo al cielo y la luna era perfecta, redonda como una gran pelota blanca, incluso podía verse mas grande de lo que realmente era, ella decido quitarse la capucha y quedo con la túnica del colegio, y alzo la vista y rápidamente utilizo su varita, prendió un buen fuego y de inmediato dibujo un circulo de piedra, las cuales movía con su varita con una gran maestría, y cuando todo estuvo listo, comenzó a cantar en una lengua desconocida, pero su voz era tan hermosa que llegaba a todas las criaturas del bosque prohibido, incluso los Threstall, los bogggarts, los gnomos y otras criaturas se acercaron atraídas por el dulce canto de la aprendiza de bruja, ella comenzó a cantar mas fuerte y el viento a su alrededor comenzaba a agitarse, ella decidió para de improvisto, clavo su varita en el centro del circulo y recito una letanía en latín gritándola a los cuatro vientos, el viento a su alrededor se agitaba con mucha mas fuerza, el fuego ardía y se levantaba a una considerable altura, el agua manaba con una inusitada fuera del manantial, y la tierra paresia vibrar ante las palabras de la joven aprendiz de bruja, pero entonces, algo surgió de cada uno de los elementos se arremolinan frente a ella, como suplicantes, el agua, el viento y el fuego parecían tomar forma y acercarse a ella, pero la tierra no mostraba esa ambición de acercarse a ella, permanecía expectante, pero la aprendiza de bruja sabia que era lo que quería, y con otra letanía en latín, hizo desaparecer al viento, calmo al fuego y redujo el brote del agua, entonces se escucho un ruido, no una voz, pero si un ruido que decía "estoy aquí Lily", pero no eran palabras, era una especie de chirrido.

Lily soltó una exclamación de jubilo, y comenzó a bailar y a reírse como niña, y se echaba su largo cabello rojo atrás, "llámame por mi nombre" se escucho de nuevo ese sonido, "llámame por mi nombre Lily"

-Te llamare Mary- sonrió esta encantada –por que Maria es la madre de dios, y la madre de los dioses es siempre la tierra-

Los rayos del sol y la brisa matutina de las tierras altas de Escosia provocaron que Harry abriera los ojos, pero al hacerlo fue como si todo fuera distinto, como si todo fuera mas real, mas hermoso, pero esos fueron los diez segundos antes de recordar todos los problemas del mundo, pero recordó las palabras de sus padres: "Sirius esta tratando de volver", de alguna manera esa era una razón mas para no rendirse, Sirius no se había rendido y aun intentaba regresar, entonces el tampoco se rendiría y lucharía hasta el ultimo aliento, y todo lo que había experimentado en ese lugar, todo lo que había visto, y para el todo estaba mas que claro, tenia que prepararse con todo el ahínco posible, adquirir el conocimiento y el poder necesario para vencer a Voldemort.

Se levanto con mucho dolor, lentamente, pero el frió lo hizo calarse hasta los huesos, volteo a su alrededor y el circulo de piedras estaba intacto, y estaba recostado sobre ese hermoso césped esmeralda. Sintió como unas manos le colocaban los anteojos y al enfocar, descubrió que se trataba de Mary, que le sonreía y lo veía con orgullo

-¡Lo hiciste, pudiste volver!- sonrió Mary

Harry se asusto

-¿Cómo que pude volver?- dijo Harry asustado

-Lo que sucede es que a todos los aprendices que el señor Lupin había enviado ahí en los últimos dos años, ninguno había regresado, siempre se encuentran con esa tona niña que les promete todo y al final los engaña y los convierte en sus esclavos- dijo Mary –Pero no te apures, tu lograste sobrevivir, y eso es lo que importa, ¿cómo te sientes "chipote"?-

-No lo se- dijo Harry -¿Diferente?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Diferente!- exclamo el señor Lupin apareciendo de la nada -¡¡¿Solo diferente, ¡¡Posiblemente hayas tenido contacto con la esencia que conforma el núcleo mismo de la magia y tu solo sales con que te sientes diferente!-

-No le hagas caso- susurro Mary –Esta molesto por que no tuvo que ir a rescatarte, eso le fascina-

El señor Lupin se alejo tras golpear a Harry en la cabeza con el periódico

-Algún día le quitare ese periódico- murmuro Harry

-Bueno chipote, creo que este es al adiós- dijo Mary con tristeza

-No es un adiós- dijo Harry –Es un hasta luego-

-Si hasta luego- sonrió Mary –Tenlo por seguro, bueno, la señora Karenina me dijo que tus nuevas cosas ya están en Hogwarts, además, se ofreció a llevarte a King Cross-

-¿King Cross?- dijo Harry -¿Cuánto tiempo pase en ese lugar?-

-Siete días completos- sonrió Mary

-Mary, parece que mi esposa va a demorar un poco, por que no lo aprovechas, por que no vas a volver a ver a tu hermano en un buen tiempo- dijo el señor Lupin sentándose en una piedra y abriendo el periódico para perderse detrás de esta, Harry lo observo ceñudo

-Esa una buena persona, tiene un gran corazón- murmuro Mary –pero las circunstancias lo obligan a mostrarse así-

-¡Escuche eso!- gruño el señor Lupin detrás del periódico

-¿Sabes?- sonrió Harry mientras ayudaba a su hermana a subir a un peñasco –Vi a mama, a papa, a los abuelos Evans y a mucha gente y me pidió que te cuidara sobre todas las cosas-

Mary no contesto y una vez juntos observaron hacia el amanecer, el sol despuntaba por las montañas e iluminaba lo que era el territorio sagrado, mostrando cuan bello era en realidad, pues este era un inmenso jardín místico, un valle repleto de magia hasta la ultima hoja sobre su piso, donde las criaturas mágicas se movían con total libertad en todo su esplendor, no había magos ni muggles que los limitaran, y todo ese espectáculo se desarrollaba frente a los ojos de Harry y Mary, y mientras el sol seguía su camino, Mary y Harry estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro

-Esa chica pelirroja- comento Mary –Ginny, me agrado mucho, cuando la veas, dale mis saludos-

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry

-¿Y sabes, a mi no me molestaría que la invitaras a salir un par de veces- dijo Mary

-A mi tampoco- sonrió Harry

Mary lo volteo a ver sorprendida, pero sonriente

-¿ya lo comprendiste?-

-Pues fue difícil, pero ya se cuales son las prioridades en mi vida- dijo Harry

Ambos se sonrieron y voltearon a ver hacia el territorio sagrado, donde un dragón alimentaba a sus crías, a pesar de lo descomunal de las bestias, el gesto de protección era mas que obvio, Harry se sentía tranquilo y esa tranquilidad parecía contagiar a su hermana, quien comenzó a tararear una hermosa canción, Harry nuevamente sentía que esa canción le era conocida, pero justo cuando le iba a preguntar de que se trataba, apareció la señora Lupin, junto con sus hijos

-Muy bien preciosa, es hora de que volvamos a casa- dijo el profesor Lupin –Vamonos-

-Si padrino- sonrió Mary y se levanto, dándole un tierno eso en la mejilla a su hermano-

-Y Harry, tu y yo tendremos que hablar después, en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si señor-

-Adiós Chipote- sonrió Mary con tristeza y una puerta se abrió de la nada, y por ella entraron primero Mary, luego el profesor Lupin, y por ultimo Eneida, la hermana menor del profesor Lupin, quien le hizo un seco gesto de despedida con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta

-Bueno Samuel, Albus me dijo que teníamos que llevar a Harry hasta King Cross, así que en marcha- dijo la señora Lupin

El señor Lupin doblo su edición del profeta y refunfuño algo acerca de un problema en Ballycastle Y LUEGO SE ACLARO LA GARGANTA

-¡Vamos!- exclamo este -¡Portus!

La edición del profeta quedo convertida en un traslador, y los tres la tocaron y de inmediato se vieron transportados a la estación de trenes de King Cross

-Creo que algún día vas a tener problemas por eso Samuel- decía la señora Lupin

Harry se sintió raro, y sabia que prefería mil veces la escoba a cualquier otro medio, pero se acomodo las gafas, se levanto como pudo, y vio que el reloj marcaba que faltaban media hora para las diez de la mañana, habían llegado a tiempo

-Bueno, cumplimos chico- gruño el señor Lupin –Andaremos por aquí por si algo llega a suceder-

-No el hagas caso Harry- dijo la señora Lupin –Fue un gusto tener un huésped tan distinguido como tu, Samuel también lo disfruto, has sido su mejor aprendiz en mucho tiempo, y eso que solamente estuviste con el un par de días, así que cuídate mucho, te compramos un poco de ropa nueva, pero se la enviamos a Molly Weasley para que la arreglara, seguramente ella sabría mucho mejor como hacerlo, pero es para que actualices ese guardarropa tan anticuado que tienes, bueno, y por tu hermana no te preocupes, la tenemos bien cuidada-

-Muchas gracias, no tengo como agradecerle- dijo Harry

-No es nada, la mejor manera de agradecerlo es cumpliendo con tus obligaciones, nadie te pide nada mas, esfuérzate mucho- dijo la señora Lupin –y si quieres visitarnos en el verano, las puertas de mi asa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, únicamente avísanos antes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- balbuceo Harry

-Bueno, estaremos por aquí, tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Arthur Weasley-

La señora Lupin se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla , tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y desapareció del anden junto con su esposo, y como los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, decidió subir al tren, y se topo con Marrieta Edgcombe, y se vio poderosamente tentado a preguntarle por Cho, pero se contuvo y se siguió de largo, y se sentía raro hacerlo sin equipaje, y se pregunto donde estarían todos, pero a su mente vinieron muchos supuestos y conjeturas, pero el encargado del tren paso con una edición del profeta bajo su brazo

-Disculpe señor, ¿podría prestarme su periódico?- dijo Harry

-¡Gargolas hechizas, Harry Potter!- exclamo el empleado –por supuesto, por supuesto, y no te preocupes por devolvérmelo, yo conseguiré otro-

Harry hizo una mueca pero tomo el periódico, que como en los últimos seis meses había ganado mucho peso y muchas paginas, y en el desplegado había un titular a ocho columnas

"**Percy Weasley es inocente, la muerte de Cornelius Fudge fue un complot mas de quien no debe ser nombrado para desestabilizar a la sociedad"**

**Crónica del juicio paginas 3, 4 y 6**

**Elementos que el peritaje del ministerio pasó por alto**

**Una bebida vigorizante fue lo que lo mato; señalan exámenes posteriores, los fabricantes de la bebida se desligan de cualquier responsabilidad**

**Posible sabotaje, fue un envenenamiento, sostienen los miembros del Wisengamot**

**Lucius Malfoy a la cabeza en las encuestas para nuevo ministro de magia, no hay candidato opositor todavía**

**Mañana arranca la liga semi profesional de quidditch con el partido entre Hogsmeade y Tutshill**

-Un mundo de locos- sus piro Harry y doblo el periódico y lo metió debajo del asiento del compartimiento, y una vez mas se pregunto donde estarían sus amigos

-¡Ya es tardísimo Arthur!-exclamo la señora Weasley –Vamos a llegar tardísimo-

-No te preocupes mama- dijo Ginny tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Si cariño, nos pones nerviosos a todos, mira tu hija no puede quedarse quieta- dijo el señor Weasley –y si lo que te preocupa es ver como resulto todo con Harry, créeme que yo estoy igual de nerviosa que tu-

-¿por qué?- pregunto Ginny -¿tenia que pasar algo, ¿qué le sucedió?-

Pero ni el señor ni la señora Weasley contestaron, pues el taxi se estaciono frente a la entrada de la estación de trenes, Ron salio de su adormilamiento y salio del taxi a sacar los baúles de la cajuela del automóvil, pero cuando el señor Weasley salio del auto, un flash lo deslumbro el y a Ron, Ginny salio del auto y se topo con un rostro conocido, la otra chica Lovegood, quien la saludaba con una amplia sonrisa

-Señor Weasley, espero que no le moleste, pero en la revista están haciendo un artículo de los jefes de departamento con más influencia en el mundo muggle y me han mandado a tomar fotos de todos ellos-

El señor Weasley se le quedo mirando con desconcierto

-¿Qué te pasa?- exclamo Ron –¿También te volviste loca?-

Al bajar la señora Weasley, fue recibida con un falsazo lo que molesto a Ron

-¡Chisco no pierdan el tiempo y vayan al anden!- dijo el señor Weasley al ver en las escalinatas al matrimonio Lupin

-Si mama- contesto Ginny aunque Ron gruño de una manera un poco extraña puso los baúles de ambos en un carrito y se los llevo con el, y rápidamente llegaron al anden, que curiosamente estaba atiborrado, y es que todos los alumnos volvían a clases, pero fueron casi los últimos, Ron cerro los ojos al ver frente a ellos a Hermione

-¡Tarde como siempre!- exclamo con su conocido tono de reproche

-Esta vez no fue mi culpa- dijo Ron –Fue culpa de Ginny, de pronto le dio por escoger que ponerse, como si antes le hubiera interesado eso-

-¡Cállate Ronald!- dijeron Hermione y Ginny al unísono

-No me voy a poner a discutir, los espero en el vagón de prefectos- dijo Ron subiendo el baúl de su hermana y el suyo- por cierto, ¿ya llego Harry?-

-Dicen que fue de los primeros en llegar- dijo Hermione –esta en el último vagón-

-¿Has intentado hablar con el?- dijo Ginny

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con el- dijo Hermione

-¿Y no has visto a Chang?- pregunto Ginny

-No, no la he visto en el tren- dijo Hermione

-Ahora vengo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con nuestro gruñón amigo- dijo Ginny y subió al tren

-Ginny corrió hasta el ultimo vagón ,atropellando en el camino a cuanta gente se le atravesó, pero al llegar justo fuera del compartimiento, primero se asomo por la ventana y Harry estaba dormitando, con ambos pies encima de las butacas, pero Ginny lo examino con rapidez y no vio ningún cambio extraordinario en el, pero a la vez se senita extraña de estar tan cerca de el, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar pero a la vez no, así que con toda su naturalidad y una gran sonrisa tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto

-¿Me tienes que pedir permiso?- pregunto Harry sin voltearla a ver

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, pues Harry no se molestaba siquiera en voltearla a ver, pero se acerco hasta el y se sentó a sus pies, Harry de inmediato se incorporo y se sentó, pero no la vio, sino que dirigió la mirada al anden

-¿No hay nada que quieras decir?- pregunto Ginny

-No lo se- dijo Harry -¿Qué quieras que te diga?-

-No lo se, cualquier cosa lo que sea, necesito que digas algo coherente- dijo Ginny

-Esta bien- dijo Harry volteándola a ver con seriedad -¿Dónde esta ese horrible gato tuyo?-

Ginny se contuvo para evitar golpear con toda su fuerza a Harry

-Luna se la llevo de la madriguera y quedo de traerla hoy- dijo Ginny con molestia

-bueno, ya, yo quisiera saber una cosa- dijo Harry -¿Lograron quitarle el maleficio a Cho?-

-Si, y déjame decirte que no resultaste de mucha ayuda- dijo Ginny

-Discúlpame- dijo Harry y Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry se negaba a verla a los ojos

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Luna tomo tu lugar y salimos bien libradas, ahora solo hay que esperar la venganza de Chang- sonrió Ginny

-que bien- sonrió Harry –una preocupación menos, ¿y Ron y Hermione?-

-Los empresarios la pasaron bomba, pero estos días tuvieron descanso mientras reconstruyen la tienda de Fred y George- dijo Ginny –pero ya, ¿qué hay respecto a ti?-

-Pues que estoy bien, por fin estoy bien- dijo Harry –todo lo que ha sucedido me ha hecho pensar en miles de cosas, y lo peor que son todas a la vez, quizás si sea una especie de elegido, pero soy solo uno de tantos, pero de ninguna manera soy una especie de salvador del mundo mágico, y he decidido que si no puedo ayudarlos a todos, por lo menos les enseñare como defenderse-

-¿eso significa?-

-Si Ginny, que voy a reabrir el E.D.- dijo Harry –así por lo menos sabrán como defenderse-

-Pues creo que esta muy bien- dijo esta con un poco de desilusión, Harry lo noto y tomo sus manos entre las suyas

-Y respecto a ti y a mí...-

Harry fue interrumpido, pues la puerta se abrió de par en par, de inmediato ambos se soltaron un poco desilusionados, pero se debió a que desde el anden, un gran escándalo se suscitaba, y miles de falsees llenaban el lugar, la causa, la mayor de los hermanos Radamanthys, la cual iba sola, extrañamente su pequeña hermana no aparecía por ningún lado, pero iba mas bella que de costumbre, con un hermoso vestido beige de corte muy elegante y por lo tanto muy costoso, era el centro de todas las cámaras que habían surgido de la nada como por arte de magia, y la chica no parecía molesta, pero tampoco parecía halagada con tal comportamiento

-Entonces es verdad- murmuro Ginny

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry

-Que Radamanthys es la nueva modelo insignia de harapos finos- dijo Ginny –de seguro va a resultar insoportable-

-¿Hermione lo sabe?- pregunto Harry

-¡No!-contesto Ginny golpeándose la frente

-Bueno, en que me quede- dijo Harry tomando de nuevo las manos de Ginny –En que tu y yo...

-¡Esa estupida maldita vaca oportunista de mierda!- exclamo Luna entrando al compartimiento con copo de nieve entre sus brazos, el gato parecía resignado a el trato de Luna, Harry sonrió al ver la expresión de su rostro

Harry y Ginny se habían soltado de inmediato ante esta nueva interrupción y voltearon a ver a Luna descontentos y Luna noto las miradas sobre ella

-No me miren de esa manera, como si estuviera loca- dijo Luna- No estoy para aguantar otra discusión y vencerlos con mi singular retórica, y estoy aquí por que todos los vagones están a reventar, y en el vagón de prefectos, "la prefecta perfecta Granger" esta sermoneando otra vez-

-¿Ya comienzo la junta?- pregunto Ginny asustada

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí Luna?- pregunto Harry suspicaz

-Estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras- dijo Luna sonriente

-¿Hay algo que te molesta?- pregunto Ginny

-Si, y se llama Lepidia Lovegood- exclamo Luna con indignación –Como me gustaría que fuera un mortifago para poderla denunciar, así me deshago de ese estorbo y me gano unos galeones, y luego la iría a visitar a Azakaban para burlarme de ella-

Los tres guardaron silencio y luego Luna sonrió

-Caray, tenia días queriéndolo decir en voz alta-

Harry la veía divertido e intrigado

-No me veas así- le dijo Luna apuntadole el rostro con su dedo índice –Por que si supieras la falta de escrúpulos con los que Lepidia Lovegood se maneja, solo le falta su mascara y asesinar para ser una mortifaga, si la conocieras como yo la conozco, tu también la odiarías, se esta haciendo rica violando la vida privada de las personas, aprovechándose de las desgracias de la gente a la que quien-ustedes-saben ha perjudicado-

-Vamos no puedo ser tan malo Luna, yo tengo a Percy en mi familia- dijo Ginny

Harry no pudo evitar la carcajada, pero de inmediato Ginny lo volteo a ver ceñuda

-¿qué no estas bromeando?- dijo Harry

-Bueno, como sea, voy con las chicas, hay algo que necesito saber, y creo que Vilandra lo sabe, y ten a tu gato- dijo Ginny dándole a copo de nieve –resulto mas aburrida de lo que yo creía-

Luna le paso de mano a mano al gato a Ginny y luego salio

-¿me podrían explicar que es lo que Luna quería con este gato?- dijo Harry -¿Y me podría alguien explicar por que Luna se refiere a tus amigas como "las chicas"?

-bueno, Luna ha conseguido amigos en el plano físico y tenia metida la idea en la cabeza de que copo de nieve a veces se comportaba como una persona normal, pero yo creo que esta masticando esas raíces de nuevo-

Ambos guardaron silencio por un instante, Harry seguía sin ver a los ojos a Ginny, pero por fin, este cerró el picaporte de compartimiento y luego volteo a ver a Ginny y le tomo por tercera vez las manos entre las suyas

-Bueno, ya , necesito saber esto antes de llegar a Hogwarts, quiero saber si tu y yo podemos ser mas que amigos, pero todavía no, bueno tu sabes, conocerte mejor, estar mas cerca de ti, para poder descubrir si puedo ser parte de tu vida-

Ginny lo observaba con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, y con los ojos abiertos, ciertamente las palabras de Harry la habían tomado desconcertada, y cuando parpadeo, se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas viéndola suplicantes por una respuesta.

El tren inicio su marcha lentamente, y los alumnos ultimaban detalles para acomodarse para el largo viaje, Ginny se sentía como si se hubiera transformado en piedra, Harry le soltó una mano y le paso la palma extendida por enfrente

-Este, ¿tierra a Ginny?- susurro

Tres leves toquidos hicieron que Harry le soltara las manos a Ginny, pero esta todavía parecía ida, como si no lo asimilara, Harry hizo una floritura para abrir la puerta y por ella se asomo Hermione

-Harry- saludo su amiga con fría educación –Ginny, te estamos esperando para iniciar la junta-

Ginny le sonrió tontamente a Harry y se dio la vuelta y balbuceo algo in entendible, y salio del compartimiento, Harry mientras tanto le sonrió a Hermione pero esta le volteo el rostro, era obvio que aun no lo perdonaba.

Harry se sentó en el sillón y volvió a subir los pies, y se dispuso a dormitar hasta la hora de la comida, pero por sus pensamientos pasaron las imágenes de muchas personas, pero entonces copo de nieve tomo el periódico debajo del asiento y con dificultad lo desplegó y se puso a leer, Harry hizo una hizo un movimiento con su mano para cerrar la puerta y luego se tapo la cara con el brazo para caer dormido.

-Te demostraste un poco- dijo el profesor Lupin al abrirle la puerta de la casa de sus padres a Hill Weasley

-Lo siento, pero tenia la impresión de que me seguían- dijo Bill –Pero los perdí en el metro-

-Bien, pues pasa por favor- dijo el profesor Lupin

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo Bill

-Pues herida en el amor propio más que nada- dijo el profesor Lupin –Pero en un par de días ya estará andando por su propio pie-

Bill sonrió y saco un par de cartas y se la entrego al profesor Lupin

-Recados de Dumbeldore, una para usted, otra para sus padres y una ultima para ella- sonrió este -¿En que habitación esta Tonks?-

-La segunda de la izquierda subiendo las escaleras- dijo el profesor Lupin mientras abría la carta dirigida para el

Bill subió de prisa las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se topo con una desmejorada Tonos, con sus cabellos mitad negro mitad púrpura, sin arreglar, pero veía hacia la ventana, como si estuviera en otro lugar

-Hola- dijo Bill- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Tonks se sobresalto al verlo, pero luego le arrojo una almohada

-Tonto, me asustaste- dijo Tonks –Por cierto, es bueno verte completo y de regreso-

-lo mismo digo-

-¿que ha sucedido?-

-Pues muchas cosas Tonks, pero todo a su tiempo, por que hoy vengo cumpliendo varias encomiendas de la orden, pero para cumplirlas, necesito saber que es lo que Dumbeldore y tu madre nos están ocultando-

-No comprendo de que hablas- dijo Tonks con seriedad

-Traigo malas noticias- dijo Bill cambiando abruptamente la conversación

-¿Le sucedió algo a Remus?- pregunto Tonks

-No-

-Entonces no son malas noticias para mí- dijo Tonks

-Bueno, no se como decirlo sin sonar estupido- dijo Bill

-Pues dilo ya-

-Pues tu escuadrón murió, y como única sobreviviente, te han nombrado comandante, tienes que reclutar tu propio escuadrón y reportarte al ministerio en cuanto este bien-

Tonks guardo silencio, no se mostraba consternada, aunque si muy triste, pero Bill sintió como si ella ya esperara esa noticia

-Entonces los ha enviado detrás de los aurores otra vez- dijo pensando en voz alta

-¿Quién?-

-Jorgunmander- dijo Tonks –quien tu sabes le ha d haber encargado aniquilar a todos, pero creo que tomare vacaciones-

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto Bill

-A Edimburgo, a casa de mama- dijo Tonks –Hace siglos que no la visito-

-¿No estas pensando ir sola?- dijo Bill

-Por supuesto que no, Remus me acompañara- dijo Tonks sonrojada

-¿Podría ir con ustedes?- dijo Bill

-¿No has escuchado la frase "tres son multitud"?-

-mas veces de las que crees- sonrió Bill

-Tonto-

-Pero puedes evitar mi molesta compañía si me respondes un par de preguntas-

-Dispara-

-¿Qué secreto esta ocultando tu madre a la orden?-

-Ya te dije, no lo se- dijo Tonks

-No juguemos Tonks, ayer en Ballycastle estuvimos a punto de morir, pero un par de mortifagos con los rasgos de la familia Black nos perdonaron la vida a mi y a Charlie, pero no fueron tan compasivos con tus antiguos compañeros, pues junto con Jorgunmander los asesinaron a todos-

-No lo creo- dijo Tonks con un hilo de voz –Ellos no pueden, ellos no deben, lo juraron-

-¿De quien hablas?- pregunto Bill –Ayer durante mi reunión con el profesor Dumbeldore, le comente de una sospecha que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el profesor Dumbeldore me dijo que me olvidara tajantemente de eso-

-Te juro que no se nada- dijo Tonks –Si supiera algo, lo compartiría con la orden-

-Esta bien, te creo, pero me temo que tendré que írselo a preguntar yo mismo a Andrómeda- dijo Bill amenazante

Tonks hizo un puchero, pero Bill le sonrió y le guiño el ojo

-No vas a notar mi presencia si eso es lo que te preocupa- dijo Bill

Bill le revolvió la cabellera y salio de la habitación en cuanto la señora Lupin entro con una bandeja con comida, Tonks mintió acerca de no tener hambre y dijo que prefería descansar, pero cuando estuvo a solas saco un colgante en forma circular y lo abrió, y dentro había varias fotos, una era ella mas joven, con su uniforme de Hogwarts jugando con dos niños, una niña y un niño con largas cabelleras negras y profundos ojos azules-

-Te odio Bloodmary- susurro Tonks y cerro su colgante

17


	61. El minotauro y la Espina

CAPITULO SESENTA Y UNO 

**EL MINOTAURO Y LA ESPINA**

Flash back

-Te estas volviendo rara Lily-

-¿No tienes que ir a ver a Black para comerse mutuamente la cara?- dijo Lily molesta

-Soy tu amiga Lily y me preocupas, y no creas que no se lo que estas haciendo-

-Es mi asunto y yo se como manejarlo, y mientras no te pida tu opinión, no quiero oír nada al respecto-

-Pero eso es magia negra-

-Magia antigua, cosa muy diferente-

-Estas jugando con cosas más allá de tu comprensión Lily-

-¡Cállate Bárbara y déjame en paz!- dijo Lily -¡Yo se lo que hago!-

-Lo que mas me temo es que no te creo esta vez Lily, esa cosa...-

-Mary-

-Bueno, Mary te esta alejando de nosotras Lily, las chicas están preocupadas por ti, pero les han pasado cosas muy extrañas y tienen miedo-

-Mary no les haría daño, ella seria incapaz-

-Pues tu pequeño engendro se esta saliendo de control amiga, estoy en toda la disposición de ayudarte, tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas de eso...-

-ella- corrigió Lily

-De ella-

-Todo comenzó en las ultimas vacaciones en mi casa, mi papa estaba ayudando a mi hermana con sus deberes de su escuela muggle, y ley sus libros, y luego ley mi libro de demonología y ate cabos sueltos, Bárbara, ¿te acuerdas cuando el profesor Slughorn nos contó acerca de los galléeles, pues ningún mago ha podido duplicar la ecuación por que son demasiado orgulloso como para verlo desde otra perspectiva, una perspectiva mas muggle, un gayfel es un ser compuesto de células microscópicas-

-¿Celu que?-

-Células, organismos diminutos, olvídalo, es teoría muggle, pero en fin, pero los gayfeles son organismos mágicos que se alimentan de la magia dispersa en el ambiente, de la misma manera que una esponja de mar se alimenta, devora partículas residuales de magia dispersa en el ambiente que el proceso es continuo que incluso pasa desapercibido por el organismo, pero todos los elementos básicos de la vida están en el, no son espíritus protectores como todo mundo cree, todos los elementos de la estructura básica de la vida se encuentran en cada gayfel, axial como la fuerza organizada que unía todo el conjunto a pesar de su tamaño, y que responde a la perfección a la conciencia del ser que puede volver a moldear toda la entidad a voluntad-

Lily se detuvo para ver a su amiga, para ver si entendía o no, y al parecer su amiga comprendía a la perfección lo sucedido, no en balde era de las más inteligentes y capaces de su curso

-No son invisibles, solo que es imposible verlos por que sus células son muy pequeñas, por eso necesitan de la simbiosis con un mago, pues al tener un excedente de magia para alimentarse, inconscientemente utilizan sus habilidades para formarse un cuerpo, por eso Mary utiliza a tierra, pues es el medio en le cual sus células encuentran una simbiosis capaz de soportar el metabolismo de la magia residual que mi cuerpo desecha-

-Bueno, eso explica por que su forma, pero ¿cómo piensa, ¿Cómo adquirió inteligencia?-

-No puedo explicártelo Bárbara, aun no, te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy asustada, pero también estoy muy emocionada, ¿Te imaginas, imagínate que dirían si yo, la gran "sangre sucia" Evans pudiera fabricar un gayfel-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, recuerda que estas jugando con fuego, que te dice que la esencia de "Mary", como tú la llamas, no es la energía residual de algún ente de la naturaleza o peor, de las tinieblas-

-No seas miedosa, además, yo no jugaría con eso, créeme-

Harry no pudo ver a Ginny a solas durante el resto del viaje, en su lugar, por alguna extraña razón, parecía que ahora era el personaje de moda otra vez, sobre todo entre los alumnos de cursos inferiores, todos querían tenerlo en sus compartimentos, Ginny solo veía con una sonrisa como Harry se mostraba accesible con todo mundo, y se preguntaba que habría sucedido en ese corto tiempo con los señores Lupin, Harry se veía sonriente y confiado, pero en uno de esos instantes que lo observo con detenimiento y Harry se veía un poco mas crecido, como si hubieran pasado meses desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, pero ya no le presto importancia y se divirtió verlo convivir de esa manera con los otros chicos.

Pero Hermione le hizo ver que faltaban muchos estudiantes de Slytherin, entre ellos Malfoy, de los estudiantes de sexto curso de Slytherin, en el tren únicamente iban Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode, algo para tomar en cuenta.

A su legada a Hogwarts, no hubo banquete, todos fueron despachados de inmediato sus dormitorios, e incluso ahí, Harry se vio en dificultades para estar a solas con Ginny, sin embargo en cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts, fue de los rimeros en llegar la castillo y de inmediato subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor y encontró su baúl y de inmediato saco el mapa del mereodador y mientras se cambiaba la ropa, le dio un vistazo a su mapa, y noto que los tres Radamanthys ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, axial como Malfoy y los Slytherin que no habían hecho el viaje en el tren, se guardo la capa invisible y bajo a la sala común, y entre todos, a la primera que se encontró fue a la pequeña Madeline, quien le dio una caja de chocolates hechos en Hershey, su hermana se los había traído pero ella quería regalárselos a Harry, pero este la noto un poco mas pálida de lo que el recordaba, sin embargo antes de que llegaran Ron o Hermione, salio de la sala común de Gryffindor bajo su capa invisible, y casi de memoria llego hasta la puerta de la oficina de Dumbeldore, con esa inmensa gárgola bloqueándole el camino, y se disponía a sentarse a esperar a que alguien la abriera cuando providencialmente, desde el interior se abrió, y primero salio Snape, con un rostro de furia, que no se molestaba en disimularlo, pero Harry aprovecho y se escabullo antes de que la gárgola se cerrara de nuevo y subió las escaleras, y una voz lo asusto de muerte

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Dumbeldore depositando a su fénix en su perchero y luego hizo aparecer un juego de tazas de te con una tetera y bizcochos

-Pues aquí estoy profesor- dijo Harry

-Pues bien, me imagino que las cosas se aclararon un poco después de tu visita a la casa de Samuel- dijo Dumbeldore

-axial es profesor-

-¿Y bien, ¿tienes alguna duda?-

-Pues ellos confían en mi, usted confía en mi, mucha gente confía en mi, axial que en primera por asociación, yo debo de confiar en mi también-

-axial es, y me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta- dijo Dumbeldore con serenidad, pero alegre

-Pero hay algo que yo quisiera saber señor- dijo Harry y no se si tenga algo o nada que ver relacionado con Lord Voldemort, pero, ¿por qué mi abuelo tuvo que morir si se supone que ellos eran muggles?-

Primero, tengo que decir que tuve el placer de conocer a tu abuelo, y puedo asegurarte que fue un hombre excepcional, el mas osado aventurero, un valiente soldado, un gran amigo y un padre dedicado y amoroso, y desde mi particular punto de vista, el debió de haber nacido como mago en vez de muggle, y si me permites la comparación, tu abuelo se parecía mucho al buen Arthur Weasley, pero de una manera inversa, pues a Harry Evans lo apasionaba todo lo relacionado con nuestro mundo, pero su interés no solo se quedaba ahí, pues su interés abarcaba todo lo místico y sobrenatural , y su muerte fue lamentada incluso por muchos mortifagos e incluso me atrevería a decir que el mismo Voldemort lamento de alguna manera su muerte, pues su muerte se dio de una manera accidental, a causa del daño colateral en uno de los enfrentamientos de la orden en contra de los mortifagos, pero tu abuelo murió como todo un héroe, eso te lo aseguro, la forma y el contexto en el que murió son irrelevantes, pero tu madre y tu abuela consintieron que fuera enterrado en el cementerio del colegio, como recompensa a sus acciones tan valerosas-

Harry sintió el pecho inflamado de orgullo, cosa que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía de esa manera

-Bueno, Harry, no voy a quitarte mas tu valioso tiempo, pero me temo, que como te habrás dado cuenta, ambos tenemos mucho todavía por discutir, y espero que estés en disposición de cooperar conmigo, mas adelante hablare de tu abuelo, de los padres de tu padre, te diré todo lo que yo sepa de tu familia entera, pero ahora nos concierne hablar de una persona muy solitaria y desdichada, y es hora de que sepas todo, absolutamente todo acerca de quien alguna vez fue llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle...

-¿Te lo pidió?- pregunto Neftis -¿Cueles exactamente fueron sus palabras?-

-Si bueno, no se- sonrió Ginny un poco apenada- El dijo algo axial como "quiero saber si tu y yo podemos ser mas que amigos, pero todavía no, bueno tu sabes, conocerte mejor, estar mas cerca de ti, para poder descubrir si puedo ser parte de tu vida", me acuerdo bien, pero yo solo me quede como una tonta-

-¿Te sorprendió?- pregunto Cadica

-Sinceramente si- dijo Ginny

-Bueno, a nombre de las tres, te aseguro que estamos muy felices por ti, pero yo tengo una duda que me carcome desde que llegamos, ¿trajiste contigo los protocolos del abuelo de Harry?- dijo Vilandra

-Claro, ¿creías que iba a dejar algo tan importante en casa?- dijo Ginny, pero abrió su baúl y saco todo su contenido, pero no encontró nada –!No están¡, pero si yo misma los metí ayer-

-¿Cómo pudo pasar?- pregunto Neftis

-¿Y si Lovegood te los robo?- dijo Vilandra

-No lo creo, pero de todos modos mañana le preguntare si no vio algo y..., miren, hay una hoja, esta membretada-

-Yo la leo, yo la leo- dijo Neftis arrebatándole el papel a Ginny de las manos

Era una carta de una letra diminuta que llenaba los dos lados de la hoja, y tenia escrito con una letra muy rígida "para el profesor Dumbeldore, carta sustraída de los archivos de la orden de Scyon

Atentamente A.B.T.

Real y santa orden de Scyon

Subdivisión de los inquisidores de San George

Informe actualizado al 31 de octubre de 1981

Folio 2345

Serie 0945

1 de noviembre de 1981

Gran Maestre y miembros del consejo general

Con la desafortunada muerte de la ultima sobreviviente del clan Adelarein y la desaparición de su vástago de la faz de la tierra, desde un punto de vista analítico, se cierra un episodio muy oscuro en la historia de todos los mundos civilizados que cohabitan en esta tierra de Dios, pues con la muerte de Liliveth Evans, cae a pedazos el imperio secreto que el mago a quienes ellos temen pronunciar, había construido en los últimos veinte años, y es mi intención contar todos los detalles que involucran esta lamentable muerte, y de antemano suplico que se inicie una investigación para localizar lo mas pronto posible al hijo de Liliveth, pues el momento de renovar las alianzas se acerca y la hora de entregar diezmos con ello, axial que si no queremos vernos nuevamente reducidos a una época similar a la edad media, es necesario y de vital importancia que encontremos a esa criatura.

Ellos (los magos) nos han subestimado todo este tiempo, y nos han dado el sobrenombre de "muggles" muy discriminatorio a mi parecer, pero nosotros los miembros de la orden, siguiendo nuestro dogma de presenciar, ver, aprender y callar, hemos estado presentes en cada uno de sus eventos de importancia, y es por ello que sabemos que el asesinato de Liliveth tenia implicaciones mucho mas altas que una simple venganza, pues como esta archivado, Evans escapo de las garras del temible mago en tres ocasiones, y la tres fueron por acciones que atentaron directamente en contra de la persona de ese sujeto, además, que es junto con el mismísimo Dumbeldore, la única persona de encarar al asesino de masas conocido como Jorgunmander y salir avantes (de hecho, la ultima ocasión en que se le vio a este sujeto fue durante un combate contra la misma Liliveth).

Nuestras fuentes indican que Liliveth solo utilizaba su trabajo como quebrantadora de maléficos como pantalla para la sociedad mágica, pues es bien sabido por todos nosotros que ella se encontraba en una especie de cruzada personal por detener todas las acciones del terrible mago que tenia a todo mundo de cabeza, nuestros visores en todo el mundo dicen haberla visto en acción en muchísimas ocasiones entre los años 1977 a 1980, pues cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, decidió disminuir el riesgo de sus acciones, y se ocupo por cultivar las relaciones con su pareja y a las labores propias del hogar

El treinta y uno de julio dio a luz a un niño, quien es nuestro individuo en cuestión, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta su nombre, sospechamos con seguridad que su nombre es igual al de su padre o al de su abuelo materno, pero por ahora solo tenemos el dato de que fue niño, y que por lo apremiante de la situación, fue bautizado de inmediato y su padrino fue un miembro de la antiquísima familia Black, el mayor conocido como Sirius, y las investigaciones fueron interrumpidas, pues un día después de este evento, a la familia Potter prácticamente se la trago la tierra, y durante el siguiente año solo hubo testimonios de esporádicas apariciones en tiendas de abarrotes, pero jamás repetían sus apariciones dos veces seguidas, una vez eran vistos en Liverpool, al día siguiente en Manchster, sin embargo no había un padrón definido, pero de algo estamos seguros es que esta actitud se debió al constante hostigamiento del mago innombrable y sus seguidores, que en esos momentos se encontraba en la cúspide de sus ambiciones, y nuestro mundo comenzaba a sentirlo, pus las desapariciones misteriosas comenzaban a proliferar por todo el mundo.

La ultima noticia que se tuvo de ellos antes del fatal desenlace, son confusas, dispersas e incongruentes, y se debe a que el ultimo avistamiento fue en una estación de trenes cercanas a un lugar llamado Godric Hollow, una comunidad enteramente mágica ubicada al oeste de Gran Bretaña, y nuevamente se supo algo relacionado a ellos la noche previa a su deceso, cuando el padrino del chico, Sirius Black, fue visto volando en su motocicleta cerca de la zona.

El desenlace sobrevino el mismo treinta de octubre, durante la noche de las brujas, pero como he dicho antes, todo me parece muy extraño y desconcertante, pues nuestro contacto en Godric Hollow dio fe de la muerte de Liliveth Evans, pero al día de hoy, en menos de veinticuatro horas, se nos ha informado que el mago al que ellos temen nombrar ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, una buen noticia entre tanto infortunio, pero nuestra misión apenas comienza, por que es ahora mas que nunca una necesidad encontrar al vástago de Liliveth Evans.

Cordialmente suya Magdalene Mortfarse

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Neftis -¿Alguna entendió algo?-

-Mas o menos- dijo Vilandra, pero era obvio que ella había sido la única en hacerlo

-Pues deberíamos de decirle Harry- dijo Ginny

-¿Estas loca?- exclamo Cadica -¿Y como le vamos a explicar si no tenemos el resto de unos papeles que le pertenencias a el?-

-Pues no se algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo Ginny –Bueno chicas, las dejo, es hora de mi ronda, las veo mas tarde-

Y sin decir nada mas, salio de la habitación

Harry salio confundido de la oficina del profesor Dumbeldore, pues había sido mucha información, demasiada para su gusto, muchas mas respuestas de las que el esperaba, peor sin haber hecho el las preguntas, pero se tranquilizo por que sin duda Dumbeldore tendría sus razones para decirle todo aquello. A punto de llegar a las escaleras que lo conducirían a la torre de Gryffindor le dio una revisada a el mapa de su padre, para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera rondando por ahí, pero se encontró con que los tres Radamanthys se encontraban un par de pisos debajo de el, junto con algunos Slytherin, pero dos motitas de tinta con el apellido Dumbeldore llamaron poderosamente su atención, pues estas se movían a gran velocidad justo al lugar donde el se encontraba, y al alzar la vista, se topo con dos gatos, uno de pelaje pardo y uno pardo, el gato blanco tenia un trozo de pergamino garabateado, Harry lo tomo, y era una letra conocida

"Bien hecho Harry"

A.D.

Pero eso no fue todo, pues el gato pardo le hizo señas muy elocuentes par que lo siguiera hasta un cuarto complemente desierto, donde el gato pardo se convirtió en Bella Dona Dumbeldore, pero el gato blanco no hizo nada, únicamente maulló con frustración, y la menor de las Dumbeldore soltó una carcajada burlona

-Entonces era cierto hermanita- dijo Bella Dona –estas atrapada en tu forma animal, no sabes cuanto lo siento-

Albia maulló con amargura con más fuerza

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Harry

-Tu, absolutamente nada- dijo Bella Dona con indiferencia –En el cabeza de cerdo, Kossete esta preparando una poción que le regresara su forma natural, pero va a tardar un par de meses, bueno, me voy, solo vine a entregarte el recado del abuelo y a darte esto-

Bella Dona el entrego los protocolos Evans en sus manos a Harry

-Albia me dijo que te los entregara en persona, pues al parecer ya fueron leídos por alguien mas, bueno, también el abuelo me dijo que en un capitulo esta el secreto para derrotar a Jorgunmander, axial que si lo ves, por favor, no dudes en decírselos, pues al parecer, los viejos no han podido descifrarlo-

-Los leeré cuando tenga tiempo- dijo Harry

-Como quieras- dijo Bella Dona –Y lo siento "copo de nieve", pero mientras la poción este lista, deberás de seguir jugando al lindo gatito, bueno, nos estamos viendo-

Y sin voltearlos a ver, se convirtió de nuevo en ese gato pardo y salio de la habitación

-¿Por qué la envían a ella con los mensajes?- pregunto Harry molesto

Albia maulló con resignación, y cuando Harry se puso su capa, se adelanto para que la siguiera por los pasillos, y por fin llegaron a el retrato de la dama gorda, de donde salio Ginny, a la cual se le ilumino el rostro al ver a copo de nieve

-Hola pequeña- sonrió Ginny -¿Has visto a Harry?-

-No- dijo Harry del otro lado de la capa invisible

Ginny se sobresalto y luego le quito la capa a Harry

-Me asustaste-

-Bueno, ya, que bueno que te encuentro a solas, quería hablar contigo- dijo Harry

-Yo también- dijo Ginny

-¿Y bien?-

Pues tú ya sabes la respuesta- sonrió Ginny sonrojada

Y sin planearlo se acerco a ella y la beso y Ginny le correspondió el gesto con ternura, fue algo espontáneo, que sin embargo no tomo a ninguno de los dos por sorpresa, era como si ambos hubieran esperado una eternidad para llegar a ese momento por siglos y por fin ahora se tenían el uno el otro. Harry despego sus labios y abrazo a Ginny de una manera que no había abrazado nunca a nadie mas, y Ginny sintió como Harry le comunicaba una gama de sentimientos con tan simple gesto, sobre todo, el gran cariño que Harry le tenia, e igual, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazo, correspondiendo el gesto, tratándole de hacer sentir lo mismo a Harry, lo mismo que ella experimentaba en ese momento, y de ser por ellos, se hubieran quedado axial toda la noche

-Ejem- tosió el retrato de la dama gorda -¿piensan entrar o se van a quedar ahí toda la noche?

-Glassiassium- dijo Ginny y el retrato se hizo a un lado, dejándolos entrar.

Pero Harry se disponía a subir a su dormitorio, pero los prefectos de sexto curso lo esperaban

-¿Dónde diablos han estado?- pregunto Ron

-No es tu asunto lo que yo haya estado haciendo hermanito- dijo Ginny

-Disculpa pero es con Harry con quien hablo- dijo Ron

-Si, queremos hablar contigo Harry- dijo Hermione tratando de parecer ruda, pero en su lugar se escucho suplicante

-Escucho- dijo Harry con aparente frialdad

Los dos guardaron silencio ante la mirada de Harry

-¿Y bien?- dijo Harry

-Bueno, Ron y yo queremos pedirte una disculpa por nuestra actitud y...-

-Pero si ustedes no hicieron nada-dijo Harry –Para variar, yo fui el único tonto, y no van a creer lo que tuvo que pasar para que yo me diera cuenta de eso, y quiero pedirles una disculpa, y saber si cuento con su amistad y su apoyo-

-¡Ay Harry!- dijo Hermione conmovida –Tú sabes que siempre las has tenido-

-¿Significa que ya no lo puedo golpear?- pregunto Ron

-¿Entonces ya arreglaron las cosas?- pregunto Ginny

-Claro, bueno casi- dijo Ron –Harry, Ginny, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?-

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny y soltó una risita nerviosa

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Ginny

-Por nada, solo recuerda que si algo malo le llega a suceder a mi pequeña hermana, hay un ejército de pelirrojos a los que les vas a tener que responder- dijo Ron –Pero por otra parte, ten mucho cuidado-

-Cálmate Ron, lo dices como si yo fuera que-

-No te preocupes, tendré muy en cuenta tus palabras- dijo Harry

-Bueno, ya es hora de que se duerman- dijo Hermione –Ron, es hora de nuestra ronda-

-¿Ronda?- exclamo Ron sorprendido, pero l ver el entrecejo fruncido de Hermione reacciono -¡ah esa ronda, si es hora de nuestra ronda-

-Como sea, bueno hasta mañana- dijo Harry subiendo por sus escalera hasta su dormitorio, Ginny volteo a ver a Ron y a Hermione

-Fue muy fácil, ¿no creen?- dijo Ginny

-Si, yo también estoy asustada- dijo Hermione

-Bueno, ya esta todo bien, ¿a donde quieren ir?- dijo Ron

-Tengo hambre, ¡que tal si vamos a la cocina-

Los días siguientes fueron como en los viejos tiempos, y eso era para todos, al no haber noticias significaba que eso era la mejor noticia, absolutamente nada sucedía fuera de los muros de Hogwarts y eso era un buen augurio.

Harry y Ginny intentaban verse ada vez que podían, pero las obligaciones de uno y otro apenas y se lo permitían, pero amen de que las clases se convirtieron en pan comido para Harry, y ante eso, Hermione tenia que esforzarse al doble para poder competir en contra suya y de Gwyneth Radamanthys, y a pesar de todo, salía muy bien librada, las practicas de quidditch resultaban una maravilla, Ron no lo decía, pero se sentía orgulloso de su equipo, incluidos reservas y titulares todos jugaban muy bien, y los maestros parecían darse cuenta de las aptitudes crecientes de Harry, sobre todo McGonogall, Flitwick y Fleur, y comenzaron a dejar tareas extras , pero Harry podía llevar avante eso sin ningún problema, y todo fue bien hasta la primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pues para variar, Hagrid les tenia una gran sorpresa: un minotauro

Desde que supieron de la presencia de esta criatura, Hermione era una de las mas preocupadas por este hecho, pero no era la única, desde la mañana en que lo vieron sentado junto a Hagrid en la mesa de profesores, pero Hermione no era la única que se mostraba nerviosa ante esa visita, pues Harry noto que mas d la mitad de los estudiantes compartían dicha reocupación, pero nadie del personal docente parecía preocupado por ello, solo Snape, pero mas que preocupado, parecía molesto por este hecho

Cuando llego la hora de la clase, casi todos bajaron temeroso, menos Harry, sin embargo era mas por ignorancia que por valentía que no temía a la presencia del minotauro

-Muy buenas tardes a todos, es bueno verlos a todos de regreso- dijo Hagrid sonriente

-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo hiriente Gwyneth Radamanthys, pero esta vez Malfoy parecia estar de acuerdo con sus palabras

Hagrid hizo un oídos sordos a la queja de Gwyneth y llamo al minotauro, pero Harry, en vez de sentirte intimidado, sintió un gran ataque de risa, pues fuera de su descomunal tamaño (un poco mas pequeño que Hagrid, por escasas pulgadas) y la cabeza de res, bien podría pasar por un empleado del ministerio de magia, pues iba vestido con traje sastre y llevaba lentes con montura de hueso de dragón

-Bueno, no hay necesidad de decir a que especie pertenece nuestro invitado- sonrió Hagrid y Harry compartió su entusiasmo

-Muy buenas tardes- dijo el minotauro –mi nombre es Edward Espartacus, y como parte de su programa de enseñanza, mi buen amigo Hagrid me ha pedido venir hasta su colegio para que pudieran ver de cerca de uno de mi especie, claro sin el inconveniente de la antropofagia, por que déjenme aclarar que yo soy vegetariano-

-Pues que bueno que lo aclara, por que para empezar a mi me sorprende que pueda siquiera articular palabras polisilabicas- dijo Gwyneth hiriente

-No solo poseo un basto dominio sobre la gramática de la lengua del maestro Shakespeare, si no que a demás domino el griego, mi lengua materna, el español, el italiano, el fenicio, el duendizgo, el sirenio, el draconico y muchos mas- dijo el minotauro Edward con gran educación –Y gracias a que he cultivado mi cultura viajando por el mundo, se muy bien que lo mas peligroso en este mundo no es una mago tenebroso ni una criatura caníbal, si no una persona con prejuicios en su mente, pues resulta mas ponzoñosa que la criatura mas venenosa sobre la faz de la tierra-

Hermione parecía haber perdido el miedo al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del minotauro, y comenzó a bombardearlo con miles de preguntas a las que Edward contestaba con mucha educación, y Hermione anotaba aprisa en su cuaderno, Harry vio que Malfoy parecía contento por que hubieran puesto a Gwyneth en su lugar, pues esta no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la clase

Al terminar herbó logia, Ginny se topo con Harry que regresaba de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero lo hacia solo, axial que decidió sorprenderlo

-Acompáñame- dijo Ginny sonriente

Y Harry la siguió hasta el otro lado del lago, a un enorme árbol con el tronco del tamaño de veinte elefantes, Ginny trepo con facilidad por el tronco, y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla, y llegaron hasta un hueco, donde al entrar, Harry descubrió que había una lámpara y varios sillones viejos

-¿Aquí no vivía una ardilla por lo visto?- bromeo Harry

-No, este es nuestro lugar secreto- dijo Ginny –Neftis lo descubrió en segundo año, solo nosotras sabemos de su existencia-

-Hasta hoy- dijo Harry

-No te preocupes, no creo que a ninguna de ellas les importe que te haya traído, les caes muy bien- dijo Ginny –Ahora ve-

Ginny lo rodeo con sus brazos y le planto un apasionado beso y luego lo abrazo

-Te extrañe- dijo Ginny

-Yo también- dijo Harry

-Ven, desde aquí hay una vista precios- dijo Ginny jalando a Harry para llevarlo a hasta un agujero en la corteza del árbol, que daba un preciosa vista de Hogwarts, todo se veía desde ahí; los invernaderos, el castillo, los campos, la cabaña de Hagrid

Harry se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones, admirando la vista, y Ginny se sentó en sus piernas, recargando su espalda en sus pecho, Harry instintivamente la abrazo

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo Ginny

-Yo más-

-No es cierto, mentiroso- sonrió Ginny

-Es verdad-

-Lo se- dijo Ginny –Solo que no lo puedo creer-

-¿Qué no puedes creer?-

-Que estés conmigo, no lo puedo creer- sonrió Ginny

-¡¡¡EDWARD!- se escucho el grito de Hagrid -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!-

Harry y Ginny se asomaron a ver la causa del estridente grito de Hagrid, pues su amigo minotauro parecía darle unos fuertes golpes que Hagrid se contenía por responder, pero ni Harry ni Ginny comprendieron por que

-Quédate aquí- dijo Harry

-No, te voy a ayudar-

-Bueno- sonrió Harry –Muy bien, pues vamos-

Ambos bajaron con rapidez del árbol y llegaron a los huertos de la cabaña de Hagrid, donde este y su amigo peleaban

-¡Impedimenta!-Exclamó Harry

Pero el hechizo no surtió ningún efecto en la criatura, pues al parecer ni cosquillas le provoco, pero si llamo la atención de este y dejo a un lado al maltrecho Hagrid y fijo su atención en Harry, este noto que sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, pues parecían completamente rojos, Harry intento lanzarle otro hechizo, pero con relampagueante movimiento , se vio embestido por el minotauro y salio proyectado muchos metros lejos, su túnica del colegio había quedado atorada en los cuernos de Edward, Harry se levanto de prisa y le apunto con su varita, pero el minotauro se movía con una velocidad que no era de ninguna manera equivalente a la de su tamaño, axial que Harry decidió invocar un muro invisible, en el cual el minotauro se estampo

-¡Tiene algo en la oreja!- grito Hagrid –Es lo que lo esta irritando!-

Ginny ayudo a Hagrid a levantarse, pero ambos veían impotentes como una y otra vez, Harry era golpeado por las embestidas del minotauro, pero eso no era lo único, pues por ser hora del almuerzo, muchos chicos estaban fuera de l castillo, y se acercaban con curiosidad a ver de qué se trataba.

Harry por su parte se aferraba y en una oportunidad monto como pudo a Edward, pero este se encabrito, tratándolo de derribar de su lomo, Harry sentía que con cada tirón, su cuerpo parecía de goma, y fue derribado y cuando el minotauro se disponía a darle una embestida fatal, se escucho la voz de Ginny

-¡Accio Espina clavada!-

Y una vez convocada, la espina se desenterró justo debajo de la oreja de Edward, pero no era una espina normal, pues esta era una espina de color rojo, del tamaño de un bolígrafo, y fue a parara a la mano de Ginny, pero el minotauro se detuvo, y la sangre comenzó a mancharle el elegante traje sastre que vestía, Y Harry abrió los ojos al ver que no recibía una embestida mas y vio que el minotauro parecía sorprendido y desorientado

-¿Señor Potter?- balbuceo el astado -¿Dónde estoy, ¡de quien es esta sangre?-

Harry lo miro ceñudo, pero el minotauro parecía en serio desorientado y al descubrir que se trataba de su propia sangre, se desmayo, cayendo a escasos centímetros de donde estaba Harry, Hagrid y Ginny se acercaron a toda prisa

-Voy a llevar a Ed con la señora Pompfrey- dijo Hagrid –De repente comenzó a comportarse violentamente, no lo comprendo-

-Tal vez por la espina- dijo Ginny entregándosela

-Tal vez- murmuro Hagrid –Bueno Harry tu tal vez deberias de venir-

-¿Por unos golpecitos?- pregunto Harry –No, estoy bien, solo dame un minuto-

Harry se levanto del suelo como si nada lo hubiera golpeado

-¿En serio te encuentras bien?-

-Si, oye , por cierto, que buen movimiento- dijo Harry levantando el pulgar

-Bueno, vamos adentro, ¡Accio túnica, creo que te la voy a remendar-

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo Harry

-Es mi obligación, no voy a dejar que andar por ahí con tu túnica rota, van a decir que te maltrato- sonrió Ginny

Harry se quito la tierra de la ropa y camino junto a Ginny mientras observaban como Hagrid levaba a su amigo as la enfermería, y Harry se dio cuenta que mucha gente había observado el espectáculo, y una niña en especial, Madeline Radamanthys lo miraba con ojos de admiración, y pareciera que estaba a punto de expresar palabra, cuando una chica de desordenado cabello rubio se le adelanto

-¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,-sonrió Luna desde lo lejos

-¿Ahora que pasa?- gruño Ginny

-Disculpa, ¡estoy interrumpiendo algo?- pregunto Luna

-No- dijo Harry

-Que bien, ¿a que venia yo?- dijo Luna

Harry y Ginny cruzaron miradas entre si

-¡Ah si!- exclamo Luna –Escuche que la profesora Trelanwey hizo una predicción acerca de ti y que tuvieras cuidado con la casa del toro, ¡o habrá querido decir con los cuernos o la cabeza del toro, en fin, y creí que seria bueno que lo supieras-

-Ella vive haciendo profecías- dijo Ginny

--No, creo que esta es en serio –dijo Luna –Sus ojos se le voltearon e hizo una voz chistosa, como si no fuera ella quien hablara-

-Pues llega un poco tarde- sonrió Ginny

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Luna desconcertada

-Pues que a Harry ya lo embistió un astado- sonrió Ginny

-¿Y te dolió?- pregunto Luna -¿Cómo duele?-

Harry solo se rió, pero Ginny miro con ojos de extrañeza a Luna, pero Harry pensó que quizá seria bueno saber acerca de esa predicción de Trelanwey.

15


	62. QUIDDITCH Y QUAFFLES

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y DOS**

**QUIDDITCH Y QUAFFLES**

Flash back

El cementerio del colegio estaba cerrado de noche, pero no importaba.

La oscuridad y el frío no importaban.

La cerradura de la puerta lateral estaría rota y ella podría

abrirla con facilidad y volver a cerrarla tras su paso, y avanzar por el sendero cubierto de nieve.

Tenía frío, pero tampoco importaba. La nieve era muy bonita. Quería ver la tumba cubierta de nieve.

—Tú la encontrarás para mí, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

La oscuridad era casi completa y el banquete de navidad en el gran comedor comenzario pronto. No tenía mucho tiempo.

-Tú sabes dónde está, Lily- le decía esa voz sutil dentro de su cabeza.

Y la encontró.

Era verdad.

Se quedó ante la tumba mientras el viento la helaba y traspasaba su tunica. Allí estaban, doce pequeñas lápidas, una para cada cripta y, más arriba, una escritura cincelada en runas antiguas.

ETERNUS VIGILIAM

La verdad esta en nuestros corazones

-Ésa es la promesa, Lily, ése es el pacto que hay entre tú y yo. Casi hemos llegado al comienzo...

—¿La verdad esta en nuestros corazones, pero ¿qué le prometiste a las otras? Les prometiste algo. Estás mintiendo.-

-No, mi querida niña, ahora nadie importa, sólo tú. Todos están muertos-

—Madre- murmuro Lily

-No puede oírte, hermosa niña mía, se ha ido. Tú y yo estamos aquí-

—¿Cómo puedo ser la entrada? ¿Siempre ha estado escrito que yo sería la entrada?

-Siempre, querida mia, y casi ha llegado el momento. Tu poder esta ahí, solo debes de aceptar quien eres, todo esta en tu mente y en tu corazon querida mia-

Las estrellas se mueven en el firmamento. Forman un diseño perfecto. El mármol parecía de hielo. Lily deslizó los dedos por las letras:

Lilith Mever Adlar Adelarein

—¿Y tú me mostrarás cómo ser la elegida?- dijo Lily

-Tú lo sabes, querida. En tus sueños y en tu corazón lo has sabido desde siempre.

Caminó erguida sobre la nieve. Tenía los pies mojados, pero no importaba.

Los pasillos estaban vacios, sin duda todos estraian en el gran comedor. Las antorchas brillaban en la semioscuridad gris.

La nieve era tan liviana que parecía un espejismo. Faltaba poco para que sirvieran la cena, debia de apresurarse si no queria despertar mas sospechas

En cuanto terminara de caer la noche, tendria que ir de nuevo a su dormitorio. Era esencial fingir que todo era normal. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Le ardía la garganta. Pero

el aire frío le sentaba muy bien, la refrescaba y le calmaba la fiebre que tenía dentro.

Y allí estaba la casa, a oscuras, esperándola. Había llegado a tiempo. Tenía su varita en la mano.

—¿Y si no logro que éllas me dejen sola mañana? —murmuró ante la puerta del gran comedor, mirando hacia las ventanas vacías. Como aquella primera noche en la que ella habia llegado a Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador le había

dicho, "elige".

-Debes hacerlo sola, querida niña mía, mañana al anochecer. Porque si no las mataré-

Se quedó en la antesala del gran comedor, hablaba en voz alta con nadie, y la nieve caía en los campos del colegio. Nieve en el paraíso, que golpeaba las hojas heladas de los hermosos arboles que crecian en los jardines de los terrenos.

Pero ¿qué hubiera sido del paraíso sin la belleza de la nieve?

—Me comprendes, ¿verdad? No puedes hacerles daño. De ningún modo- dijo Lily suplicante -Prométemelo. Haz un pacto conmigo. A Barbara, o Remus o a James no le pasará nada.

-Como quieras, mi querida niña mia. También los quiero, pero no pueden interponerse entre nosotros en la noche de las noches. Las estrellas se mueven hacia una constelación perfecta –dijo la aterciopelada voz femenina -Ellas son mis testigos eternos, viejas como yo, y brillarán sobre mí en el momento perfecto. Si quieres proteger de mi ira a tu amiga y a tu amante mortal, intenta que esté fuera de mi vista.

Lily apreto los puños furiosa, el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Rapidamente pasaron tres semanas desde el incidente con el minotauro, y el asunto quedo sanjado por completo, pero para los Gryffindor, las practicas de quidditch se intensificaron, pues se dio la fecha para la realización del partido pendiente para ya no retrasar la temporada, y Hermione se decidio por evitar mas sorpresas, asi que tomo los espantapájaros de la huerta de Harry y los encanto para que se comportaran como los cazadores mas brutales con los que ese equipo de Gryffindor se hubiera enfrentado en su historia , y nadie protesto, por que estaban consientes de que Gwyneth Radamanthys seria igual o mas butal que los espantapájaros.

El dia previo al partido, Harry y Ginny fueron los ultimos en abandonar el campo de quidditch , y era la unica oportunidad que tenian para estar a solas en todo el dia, asi que ambos guardaron las pelotas de juego y ambos se nacminaron a los vestidores cargando el baúl

-¿Harry?- dijo Ginny

-¿mm?-

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Ginny

-Pues dilo-

-No seas tonto, esto es serio-

-Pues con mas razon debes decirlo-

Ambos entraron al vestidor y de inmediato fueron al armario a dejar el baúl, Ginny entro a las regaderas y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, pero Harry se sento fuera de esta para continuar con la conversación

-¿Ya me vas a decir?- dijo Harry –Si es importante, debes de decirme-

-Es que he estado pensando Harry, y creo que lo correcto seria decirle a papa y a mama que tu y yo estamos saliendo- dijo Ginny

-Pues si a ti te parece lo correcto, pues dicelo- dijo Harry

-Bueno, yo esperaba que tu fueras quein se los dijera- dijo Ginny

-¿Y como se supone que voy a hacerlo?- dijo Harry –No es por que no quiera, solo es que no si se no te has dado cuenta, pero como que no se como hacerlo-

-Pues facil- dijo Ginny –Hazlo como le hizo Bill con los papas de Fleur, les mandas primero una crta, luego los invitas a comer y ahí les dice que pasa y todo arreglado y todos felices-

-Estas hablando como si fuera a pedir tu mano- bromeo Harry

-No te burles- digo Ginny – Si esto lo estoy haciendo por ti y tu seguridad, digo, soy la unica chica en todo el clan Weasley, y no quiero ver como te conviertes en victima de sus maleficios-

-Vamos- sonrio Harry –No pueden ser peores que Fred o George-

-Te equivocas- sonrio Ginny

-Me estas asustando-

-Entonces has lo que te digo-

-¿Me estas dando una orden?-

-Por tu bien, si- sonrio Ginny abriendo la puerta del cuarto de regaderas ya completamente vestida, y le beso tiernamente la frente a Harry –Bueno, no te preocupes, vamos a cenar-

-…Bienvenidos…………………otra vez- dijo Luna desde el micrófono sentada a ul lado de la profesora McGonogall –Pues bien, la ultima vez quedo este partido empatado a ciento veinte puntos por bando, y no hay necesidad de repetir las alineaciones por que se quedaron igual que en la ultima ocasión, no hay cambios , y sinceramente no espero ser la unica que vino hasta aquí para ver un buen partido de quidditch, ¡Por cierto, le damos la bienvenida a los señores Fred y George Weasley, propietarios de las tiendas de sortilegios Weasley, asi como dueños del equipo de los credos de Hogsmeade

-Jabalies- dijo Fred unos asientos a la derecha

-Si, Jabalíes de Hogsmeade- dijo George –Por que a ninguno les gusto el nombre de trompas de cerdo-

-Bueno, bien, los trompas de cerdo de Hogsmeade, y tambien tenemos la visita del señor Ludo Barman, quienes nos viene a visitar con algunos visores de sus equipos para la busqueda de nuevos talentos para la nueva liga de quidditch

-Por favor señorita Lovegood, el partido lleva ya diez minutos de haber comenzado- gruño la profesora McGonogall

-Cierto, muchas gracias profesora Minerva, y aquí vamos, Weasley bloquea un peligroso tiro de Droogs, bien Ronald, tu puedes, la quaffle pasa a Cadica, y la buen Angelflower la pasa a Bell, y esta se enfila a velocidad rumbo a los aros, Sloper bloquea una bludger de Goyle y la quaffle pasa a Weasley, esta dispara y….buena aparicion de la señorita Radamanthys…-

Harry sobrevolaba el campo, de vez en cuando hacia algunos piques para despistar a Malfoy, pero rapidamente noto que Gwyneth no avanzaba mas alla de la mitad del campo, parecia jugar como un segundo guardian, pues bloqueaba todos los tiros que hacian las cazadoras de Gryffindor .

Ginny se acerco a Cadica y ambas cuchichearon fugazmente , y de inmediato se separaron volando en direcciones opuestas, y en cuanto Ginny recupero la primera quaffle que tuvo, y se lanzo zigzagueando entre los cazadores de Slytherin, burlo a Gwyneth una vez, volvio a burlarla y luego se quito al guardian, Gwyneth habia hecho el esfuerzo para interponerse entre ella y los aros, pero Ginny no disparo, si no que le dio un maginfico pase a Cadica, quien aparecio volando detrás de ella, y esta, en cuanto tomo la quaffle, la arrojo con toda su fuerza hacia los aros, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo Luna, pues la verdad fue que Gwyneth Radamanthys se interpuso, pero la pelota se estrello en su cara, y de inmediato, la sangre broto a borbotones

-Parece que las chicas de Gryffindor, quiero decir, las cazadorea del equipo de de quidditch no se han olvidado de la paliza que recibieron la ultima ocasión, bueno, creo que de hecho, nadie de los aquí presentes lo ha olvidado, y..¡Ahi va Harry Potter a toda velocidad!-

Harry diviso la snitch unos cuantos metros debajo del poste defendido por Ron, y se lanzo en picada, la snitch se movia escurridizamente entre los postes, pero Harry la seguia atentamente con la mirada, y si queria que todo terminara pronto y de buena manera, deberia de apresurarse, por que tenia la impresión de que después de ese golpe, Gwyneth no lo tomaria de muy buena mandera, y no se equivocaba, pues en cuanto se monto de nuevo en su escoba después de recibir una revision medica muy superficial, volvio al aire con un gesto de furia que nunca le habian visto en el clegio, y parecia enfurecida sobre todo con Ginny y Cadica, pues en su primer movimiento hizo un amago de golpear a Ginny con su escoba, pero en cuento Cadica tuvo la quaffle, Kattuie tuvo que cometer una falta para evitar que Cadica se llevara un fuerte golpe

-¡Falta!- exclamo el profesor Flitwick –

-Penalti a favor de Slytherin –dijo Luna con s aire soñador -¿Y quien lo cobra si no la señorita Radamanthys, y mira que esta muy enojada por su apariencia de boxeador mediocre, toma vuelo, y lanza y…………….!Increíble atajada de Ron Weasley, con la punta del pie ha depejado un tiro que parecia anotacion segura para Gryffindor, Ron Weasley ha mejorado mucho desde aquel primer partido la temporada pasada, si profesora, ya me pongo al partido, por que al parecer Malfoy y Potter estan envueltos en un interesante duelo de buscadores, Harry leva la delantera por milimtros, pero Draco Malfoy no le pierde la pista, ¡Pero vaen, Radamanthys parece querer matar a las cazadoras de Gryffindor, ¡Profesor Flitwick, eso fue falta!-

Pero el profesor Flitwick no vio tal accion, pues su vista seguiacon atención el duelo entre Harry y Malfoy, pero Gwyneth habia aprovechado para intentar derribar a Ginny con una bludger, pero Kattie protegio a Ginny resistiendo el golpe en su estomago, pero eso inicio el contrataque de los leones

-¡Y Weasley toma la quaffle, y anota, 130 a 120 a favor de los leones, y ¿eso esta permitido?- dijo Luna ante una jugada muy dudosa de los Slytherin –El profesor Flitwick lo avala, asi que nuevamente el marcador empatado nuevamente a 130 puntos, pero vamos a ver como quedaron los jugadores…………-

Luna se referia a una brutal embestida que se dio en una extarña jugada iniciada por Gwyneth, pues esta habia tomado una quaffle y se elevo a una altura considerable, para dejarse caer en picada con direccion a los aros de Gryffindor, pero en vez de tirar hacia lo aros, copio de alguna manera la jugada de Ginny y Cadica, pero su intencion era mas que obvia: derribar a Ron, pero nuevamente Kattie intervino, pero no corrio con tanta suerte en esta ocasión, pues en el choque, ambas chocaron con mucha fuerza, y Kattie se golpeo en contra de los postes de gol, Ron prefirio ayudarla a detenr la inminente anotacion

-Y Weasley pide tiempo muerto- se escucho el comentario de Luna

-El equipo se reunio en torno a Kattie, Ginny bajo hecha una furia

-¡O te apresuras a atrapar la snitch o me voy a convertir en asesina- dijo Ginny

-Justo la motivación que necesitaba- dijo Harry

-No es en serio- dijo Ginny –Por que esa chica quiere matarme a mi y a Ron, y antes de que me rompan los huesos, yo prefiero romperselos yo primero

-¡Vamos Ginny!- dijo Ron golpeándola en la espalda –No seas tan extremista, ¿Cómo esta Kattie?-

-He visto mejores dias- dijo Kattie

-¿Puedes continuar?- pregunto Ron

-Si señor, solo….-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Permiteme marcar a ARadamanthys-

-No le veo el punto, pero, bien, esta bien- dijo Ron

-¿Listos?- pregunto el profesor Flitwick

-Si profesor-

Todos montaron su escoba, pero Giny se acerco a Harry

-

Lo que dije es en serio, le toca un cabello a mi hermano y yo se lo cobro al doble- le dijo Ginny le dio un disimulado beso en la mejilla -¡apresurate!-

-Bien, bien, veamos la formación de Gryffindor, sigue igual que como se cayeron, ¡Una buena Bludger de Kirke, pero vean, el equipo de Slytherin podria llamarse "Radamnanthys mas seis", en fin, con Bell aplicandole marca personal, apenas y puede hacer algo, y miren, lo mas interesante ahora es el duelo Malfoy Potter, ¡Malfoy se lanza en picada, pero Potter le corta el paso con esa saeta de fuego suya, quiza es la mejor escoba que se ha visto en este clegio en mucho tiempo y la mejor que se ha fabricado en el mundo en los ultimos cincuenta años, y con jugadores como Harry, podemos ver todo el potencial de tan maravillosa escoba-

¡El partdio señorita Lovegood!- gruño de nuevo la profesora McGonogall

-¡Excelente, ¿no lo cree?- dijo Luna

-Me refiero a que usted debe de comentar lo que sucede dentro del partido--¡Es cierto!- sonrio Luna -¿Qué, ¿Ya se acabo?-

Y asi era, Harry habia saltado de su escoba para arrojarse por la snitch, auqneu cayo rodando sobre el césped, se levanto de inmediato levantando el brazo con la snitch, y la ovacion que sobrevino fue grande, pero Harry de inmediato busco a Ginny con la mirada, pero esta se encontraba cruzando palabras (y quiza insultos)con Malfoy, pero Ginny parecia fastidiada de tratar con el, pero cuando Ginny bajo de su escoba, Gwyneth dijo ago, Harry no alcanzo a escuchar acerca de qhe le hablaba, pero si no es por Cadica y Ron, Ginny se le hubiera lanzado sobre Gwyneth

-¡Vamos a la enfermeria!- dijo Hermione quien bajo en cuanto el partido termino

-Si hay que revisar a Kattie- dijo Ron

-y a Harry- dijo Hermione

-Pero si a mi no me paso nada, yo me siento………………-Harry dio un paso, y sintio como un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo desde la punta del pie hasta la punta del cabello

-¿Ves?- sonrio Hermione –Todos los golpes que recibes no son gratuitos-

Harry ya no pudo caminar y tuvo que sentarse en el césped

-¡Traiganlo!- dijo Ron sonriente

Ginny paso el brazo de Harry sobre su cuello y lo ayudo a levantarse, e iniciaron el camino hacia el castillo, y a pesar de la victoria, el equipo de Gryffindor parecia regresar del campo de batalla, pero antes de que pudieran salir del campo de quidditch, el resto de los alumnos los alcanzaron y los llevaron en hombros para hincar la celebración

-Yo los llevare a la enfermeria- le dijo Hermione a Ron al odio

Ron, Jack Sloper y Cadica fueron llevados en hombro hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Harry y compañía se dirigieron al otro lado del castillo rumbo a la enfermeria.

-¿Ahora que sucedió?- pregunto la señora Pompfrey, y Hermione fue quien le explico contundentemente lo sucedido en el partido de quidditch

-Bueno señor Potter, las damas van primero, asi que me gustaria que nos esperara a fuera, y cierre la puerta cuando salga, chicas, mientras tabto ayuden a la señorita Bell a quitarse la ropa-

Harry salio arrastrando los pies y se sento afuera de la enfermeria, no comprendia por que la señora Pompfrey no podia desplegar un biombo, pero unos solitarios y presurros pasos anunciaro la llegada de Gwyneth Radamanthys, quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la cara llena de sangre

-Esta cerrada- le dijo Harry con indiferencia-

Pero Gwyneth desoyo sus palabras e intento abrir la puerta de la enfermeria, pero como Harry habia dicho, estaba se encontraba cerrada, Gwyneth parecia furiosa aun, y pateo con todo su coraje la puerta, lastimandose el pie en el acto, y fue como si eso hubiar abierto una válvula de presion, Gwyneth se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzo a llorar

-No voy a poder- mururo Gwyneth entre sollozos –Es muy difícil-

Harry queria mantenerse indiferente ante el gesto de debilidad de la chica de Slytherin, pero adentro tardaban mucho atendiendo a Kattie, y ahí, fente de el, la chica mas insensible que jamas hubiera conocido, se deshacia en un mar de lagrimas, parecia desahogar toda su frustración frente a Harry, pero a la vez se comportaba como si este fuera invisible o simplemente no estuviera ahí.

Harry se sentia incomodo, pero dio gracias a Dios de que del interior de la enfermeria se escucharon los pasos que se dirigian hacia la hacia la puerta, y Gwyneth se levanto y le dirigio una mirada de pocos amigos, como si con ello el dijera a Harry "una palabra de lo que viste y te matoi", Harry se sintio intimidado.

La puerta se abrio, y por ella parecieron las chicas, seguidas de Madame Pompfrey que parecia aliviada, por su esto, Harry dedujo que no habia nada malo en Kattie, pero Ginny al ver a Gwyneth, borro la sonrisa de su rostro, y ambas se dirijieron retadoras miradas

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunt la señora Pompfrey con despiste

-¡Harry!- exclamaron las tres chicas de Gryffindor al unisono

-Este- murmuro Harry –Creo que primero las damas

Gwt¡NET barrio con la mirada a las chicas, y entro sin agradecerle a Harry, este observo desconcertado como la señora Pomfrey le pedia que se quitara la ropa y como esta cerraba la puerta

-Vamonos- dijo Harry

-¿No vas a entrar a que te revisen'-

Pregunto Hermione

-No, y mucho menos después de ella- dijo Harry

-¡Ya no te duele nada?- le pregunto Ginny

-Si, algo, pero nada de que preocuparse, uno o dos dias de descanso- dijo Harry –Pero si me abrazas y me mimas, creo que me curare en seguida-

-Señor Potter, soy su novia, no su madre- dijo Ginny

-Pues si tu no quieres, habra mas gente que quiera mimarme y abrazarme, ¿Qué dices Hermione?-

-A mi no me metas en sus problemas- dijo Hermione

-¡Perfecto!- bromeo Harry –Entonces tendre que ir con Luna-

Harry hizo el simulacro de que iba a caminar, pero el dolor se lo impidio, Ginny ayudo a Harry a pararse y para que se apoyara en el para caminar

-Si te consiento te voy a hechar a perder- sonrio Ginny –Y quisiera que te apuraras, por que me estoy perdiendo una buena fiesta-

Presurosos de llegar a la sala comun, Harry les propuso utilizar un atajo que el ocupaba muy seguido, y para ello tenian que pasar por el corredor donde estaabn los servicios del segundo piso, asi que apresuraron el paso, pero al doblar en la esquinapara tomar ese corredor, chocaron con Luna, que venia del lado

-¡Cuidado!- gruño Hermione -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Luna parecia asustada, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba muy nerviosa

-Nada Granger- le dijo con malos modos, pero en su voz se dibujaba un tono de temor –Solo….solo hacia una ronda, dijeron que…que habia sortilegios Weasley metidos de contrabando escondidos en el servicio, asi que vine a revisar-

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione -¿Y a donde vas?-

-A reportarle al profesor Flitwick QUE-NO-ENCONTRE-NADA- dijo Luna

Hermione se quito del camino para dejarla pasar

-¡Por cierto, felicidades Harry, beuna atrapada- dijo Luna antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

-Loca- murmuro Kattie

-Vamonos- dijo Hermione

Pero Harry y Ginny cruzaron una mirada, y ambos sentian que algo malo sucedia

10


	63. El Barco Fantasma

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y TRES**

**EL BARCO FANTASMA**

Flash back

Medianoche, ¿Por qué parecía la hora adecuada? ¿Quizá porque Bárbara y Mia se habían quedado hasta tan tarde que ella necesitaba esta hora de tranquilidad?

En Centroamérica todavía no amanecía, pero James ya había enviado una carta y de seguro una lechuza llena con regalos para todos en Hogwarts, y sin duda, cansado después del viaje, seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Estaba muy animado por el hecho de que en ese lugar podría aprender más de la magia que a el tanto le interesaba, todo parecía muy poco atractivo y no veía el momento de regresar.

Era doloroso echarlo tanto de menos y estar en ese sillón enorme vació sola después de todo lo sucedido, veia con envidia las escapadas de su amiga Bárbara con Black, e incluso veia con envidia el torrido y perverso romance de Malfoy con la odiosa Narcisa Black, los E.X.T.A.S.Is estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y todo parecia conjuntarse y agobiarla, con James tan lejos, saber que era bueno, en el fondo era muy bueno, y era su mision que todo el mundo viera a el James que ella conocia.

Pero por otro lado ella esperaba.

En cuanto las suaves campanadas del reloj dejaron de sonar Lily se levantó, se puso la tunica del colegio sobre el camisón, las zapatillas de satén y bajó por la escalera.

"¿Dónde nos vamos a encontrar, mi amiga demoniaca?"

"¿En el salón cambiante, en la sala de adivinación, entre los gigantescos espejos, o en el laboratorio de astronomia con las cortinas abiertas a la luz de la luna llena? Parecía el mejor lugar..

Tomo la capa invisible que James habia dejado a su cuidado, y se deslizo por los pasillos del colegio, un poco emocionada por su reunion de esa noche con ella, y llego al lugar en el que ella habia pensado.

La capa de James estaba impregnada con su arma, ese agradable aroma que la hacia sentir protegida y necesitada a la vez, tener ese aroma alrededor de ella la reconfortaba y le daba valor, y ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba para enfrentarse a ella

¿Qué esperaba?

¿Por qué no lo decía?

-"Mary", "Bloodmary"-

Levantó la cabeza poco a poco y miró el espejo, sobre la chimenea del salon .

Ahí estaba, detrás de ella, en el quicio de la puerta, y la observaba. Lo único que necesitaba para verla era la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Su corazón palpitaba; no se volvió. Lo miraba por el espejo —calculaba, medía, definía—, trataba de comprender con todos sus poderes, humanos e inhumanos, de qué estaba hecho, de qué era su cuerpo.

—Mírame, Lily —Una voz como un beso en la oscuridad. Ni una orden ni un ruego. Algo íntimo, como la exigencia de un amante cuyo corazón quedará destrozado si es rechazado.

Lily se volvió. Estaba contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sintio un gran estupor, era ella misma. Llevaba un traje oscuro muy elegante, antiguo, parecido a los que los magos de reingambre utilizaban en esas fiestas pretenciosas o en los retratos que habia en la oficina del director Dumbeldore, con cuello alto blanco y corbata de seda, Una imagen hermosa, Y un contraste encantador con las manos delicadas como las de Bárbara, y las facciones finas y hermosas de su rostro. El pelo tenía algunos rubios entre tanta melena pelirroja y la tez era ligeramente más blanca.

Al verlo, se acordó de los relatos que su padre le contaban como era fisicamente Jean, su verdadera madre

—Cambia lo que quieras —dijo élla, amablemente.

Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, vio que la figura se transformaba, como una sorda ebullición en las sombras, y el pelo empezaba a aclararse hasta

volverse completamente azabache, al tiempo que la piel adquiría un tono bronceado igual que el de James, incluso los ojos se tornaron del mismo color, vio el brillo de sus ojos durante un instante, la personificación exacta de cómo seria James si fuera mujer; luego aparecieron otra serie de características humanas, cambió otra vez su aspecto, y volvió a ser la misma mujer que había visto en la colina de las hadas, probablemente el mismo que se había aparecido a todos a lo largo de los siglos, con la diferencia de que conservaba el bronceado de James, pero era su misma figura, misma estatura.

Lily se dio cuenta de que se había movido y estaba muy cerca de élla. No estaba tan asustada como emocionada. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, pero no temblaba.

Estiró la mano y le tocó el rostro, como había hecho aquella noche en la colina de las hadas.

Una sombra de barba, piel, pero no era piel. Su "don especial" le dijo que no lo era, y que no tenía huesos en su cuerpo, ni órganos internos.

Era el caparazón de un campo de energía.

—Pero con el tiempo habrá huesos, Lily, con tiempo se puede realizar cualquier milagro-

Los labios apenas se movían y la figura empezaba a perder forma. Se había consumido sola.

Lily miró fijamente; se esforzaba por mantenerla, y vio que volvía a materializarse.

—Ayúdame a sonreír, amor —dijo la voz, pero esta vez sin mover los labios—. Si pudiera, te sonreiría a ti y a tu poder-

En aquel momento Lily temblaba. Se concentró con cada fibra de su cuerpo en tratar de infundir vida a los rasgos faciales.

Casi sentía la energía que fluía de ella, veía cómo condensaba esa extraña expresión de materia y le daba forma; era algo más puro y preciso que su concepción de la magia misma.

Una enorme tibieza la rodeó cuando vio que sus labios empezaban a sonreír.

Una sonrisa serena y sutil, como la de Jean en las fotos.

Los ojos grandes y verdes estaban llenos de luz.

Las manos levantadas, para tocarla. Lily sintió un delicioso calor cuando se acercaron y le rozaron las mejillas.

Entonces la imagen se hizo más débil y se desintegró de repente. La ráfaga de calor era tan intensa que la hizo retroceder y cubrirse los ojos con el brazo al tiempo que se alejaba.

De pronto sintió mucho frío, y un cansancio terrible. Cuando volvió a mirarse la mano vio que todavía temblaba. Se acercó a la chimenea y se arrodilló.

Puso un poco de leña menuda, algunas ramas y un tronco encima, y encendió el fuego con un movimiento de su varita

Al cabo de un instante las ramitas chisporroteaban y se retorcían. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando las llamas.

—Estás aquí, ¿no? —susurró, sin dejar de mirar el fuego; las llamas crecían y lamían la corteza seca del tronco.

—Sí, estoy aquí- contesto esa hermosa voz aterciopelada

—¿Dónde?- pregunto Lily

—Cerca de ti, alrededor de ti- contesto la voz

—¿De dónde viene tu voz? Ahora cualquiera podría oírte. Estás hablando de verdad- dijo Lily

—Tú comprenderás cómo lo hago mejor que yo- dijo la voz

—¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto Lily incredula

Se oyó un suspiro prolongado, Lily escuchó con atención, No se oía ninguna respiración, sino apenas el sonido de una presencia.

—Te amo —dijo élla, la voz.

—¿Porqué?-

—Porque para mí eres hermosa. Porque puedes verme. Porque personificas todas las cosas de un ser humano que yo mismo deseo. Porque eres humana, tibia y suave. Porque te conozco y he conocido a las demás antes que tú.

Lily no dijo nada.

—Porque eres la hija de Lilith —continuó élla—, la hija de Fiona, y de Gilford, y de todas las demás cuyos nombres ya conoces. Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi venir desde muy lejos. Te amaba desde que eras sólo una probabilidad.

El fuego ardía ahora con fuerza, el delicioso aroma la hacía sentir cómoda, pero en una especie de delirio. Hasta su propia respiración le parecía lenta y extraña. Y ahora no estaba segura de que la voz fuera audible para alguien más.

Para ella, sin embargo, era clara y muy seductora. Lentamente se sentó sobre el suelo tibio, junto al hogar, se apoyó contra la piedra de la pared, tibia también, y escudriñó las sombras bajo la arcada, en el centro del salón

—Tu voz me tranquiliza, es hermosa —suspiró Lily

—Quiero ser hermosa por ti y para ti, Lily. Quiero darte poder, me entristeció mucho que me odiaras-

—¿Cuándo-

—Cuando te toqué.

—Explícamelo, todo.

—Hay muchas explicaciones posibles. Tú determinas la explicación de acuerdo a la pregunta. Puedo hablarte por propia voluntad, pero lo que te diga estará determinado por lo que me han enseñado los demás a través de sus preguntas a lo largo de los siglos. Es una construcción. Si quieres una nueva construcción, pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo existes?

—No lo sé.

—¿Quién te llamó por primera vez?

—Adelarein.

—¿La amabas?

—La amo.

—¿Todavía existe?

—Se ha marchado.

—Empiezo a comprender —le dijo Lily—. En tu mundo no hay una necesidad física, por lo tanto no hay tiempo, Una mente sin cuerpo.

—Exacto. Brillante. Inteligente.

—Con tantas palabras, con alguna acertarás, ¿no?- dijo Lily

—Sí—accedió la voz —, pero ¿cuál?

—Quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto, entenderte y entender tus motivos, saber lo que quieres.

—Lo sé. Lo supe antes de que hablaras —dijo con ella misma con un tono bondadoso y seductor— Pero eres lo bastante inteligente para saber que en el universo en el que existo no hay fondo —Se detuvo, y continuó despacio, como antes— Si pretendes que te hable con frases completas y sofisticadas y tenga en cuenta tus malentendidos, equivocaciones y toscas diferenciaciones, puedo hacerlo. Pero lo que diga puede no estar tan cerca de la verdad como te gustaría-

—¿Eres un espíritu?- pregunto Lily

—Soy lo que vosotros llamáis un espíritu, pero a la vez, soy algo mas-

—¿Cómo te llamarías tú?-

—No lo hago-

—Comprendo. En tu universo no hacen falta nombres —dijo Lily

—Ni la comprensión de lo que es un nombre. Pero, en verdad, no hay nombre-

—Pero tienes deseos. Quieres ser humana-

—Sí. —Una especie de suspiro de elocuente tristeza.

—¿Porqué?-

—Lily, si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿no querrías ser humana?

—No lo sé, Mary. Podría querer ser libre.

—Lo anhelo dolorosamente —dijo la voz, con gran pena—. Sentir frío y calor; conocer el placer. Ver con claridad con ojos humanos. Sentir las cosas. Existir con necesidades y emociones en el tiempo. Satisfacer mis ambiciones, tener distintos sueños e ideas-

—Sí, lo comprendo muy bien- dijo Lily

—No estés tan segura-

—Cuando miras a través de los ojos de un muerto, ¿ves con claridad?-

—Veo mejor, pero la muerte está sobre mí, colgada a mi alrededor, avanzando deprisa, ella es invencible, es peor que Dios, y siempre trato de luchar, pero por último me quedo ciega-

—Me imagino. Pero entraste en el cuerpo del suegro de Trisha cuando vivía.

—Sí. ella sabía que yo estaba dentro. Estaba muy débil pero feliz de caminar otra vez y levantar objetos con sus propias manos-

—Interesante. Es lo que llamamos en clase posesión- dijo Lily

—Correcto. A través de sus ojos vi las cosas con nitidez, vi colores brillantes y pájaros, olí el perfume de las flores. Escuché el canto de los pájaros. Te toque con una mano. Conocí a James-

—¿Ahora puedes oír cosas?- dijo la voz

-¿Puedes ver las llamas de este fuego?-

—Sé todo sobre ello. Pero no puedo ver ni oír como tú, Lily. Aunque cuando me acerco a ti, puedo ver lo que tú ves, te conozco y conozco tus pensamientos-

Rowan sintió una punzada aguda de miedo.

—Empiezo a entenderlo- dijo Lily

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero es mucho más grande, más amplio-

—Lo sé-

—Lo sabemos. Sí, pero de ti hemos aprendido a pensar linealmente y el con ambición. También hemos aprendido que la ambición exige saber conceptos del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Se deben hacer planes. Y me refiero a aquellos de nosotros que lo desean. Porque los que no lo desean, no aprenden. ¿Para qué van a hacerlo? Pero decir "nosotros" es solo un estado o una aproximación. Para mí no hay «nosotros» porque estoy solo, aparte de los que son como yo. Te veo sólo a ti y a tu especie.

—¿Y cómo es en tu estado natural?

—Grande, infinita.

—¿Qué te impidió adueñarte del organismo de Trisha?

—Que era un organismo muerto. Poco a poco se iba extinguiendo, y yo me quedaba ciego y sordo. No podía devolverle ni una chispa de vida.

—Ya veo. Y dentro del suegro de Trisha, ¿transformaste su cuerpo?-

—No podía hacerlo. No sabía cómo intentarlo. Y tampoco sabría hacerlo ahora. ¿Comprendes?-

—Sí. Tú eres constante, pero nosotros vivimos en el tiempo- dijo Lily, se encontraba extasiada por tanto conocimiento- ¿Estás diciendo que no puedes transformar el tejido vivo ?

—El de aquel hombre no. Y tampoco el de Remus cuando estoy dentro de él- dijo la voz

—¿Cuándo estás dentro de Remus?-

—Cuando duerme. Es el único momento en el que puedo entrar-

—¿Por qué lo haces?-

—Para ser humano, para estar vivo, por que Remus siente algo mucho muy profundo por ti, mucho mas que James, pero Remus a pesar de su estado es demasiado fuerte para mí; Remus organiza sus propios tejidos y los domina, usa su magia para combatirse el mismo. Lo mismo que Sirius, ambos tienen un lado oscuro que se encargan de reprimir con toda su fuerza, y en lo que ponen todo su empeño, solo James podria ser mi opcion, pero el al igual que ti, tiene un espiritu, uno que lo protege, y es lo mismo que casi todos. Incluso las flores.

—No quiero que entres en Remus ni en Sirius, y mucho menos en James. No quiero que les hagas daño, a nadie debes de hacerles daño, jamás.

—Te obedeceré, pero me gustaría matar a Sirius.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque Sirius sabe demasiado, por que Sirius miente, por que el te quiere quitar a James-

—¿Cómo que "me quiere quitar a James"?

—Ha hecho lo que vi que haría y siente que le quitas a su amigo, te tiene celos, y no puedo permitir que te haga eso, por esa razon se ha ganado mi odio eterno. Ahora veo lo que es capaz de hacer, pero que no quiero que haga, porque va en contra de mi ambición. Lo mataría si eso no hiciera que me odiaras y te llenara de dolor-

—Puedes sentir mi ira, ¿verdad?-

—Me hiere profundamente, Lily-

—Si le haces daño a Sirius, sufriré y me enfadaré. Pero hablemos un poco más- dijo Lily - ¿ Qué era lo que querías de Lily, Quiero que me lo expliques con detalle que hiciera Sirius?—

-Darte sus conocimientos. Sus poder, es un mago con un potencial enorme, su poder bien encaminado solo encontria rival contigo, con James o con el anciano Dumbeldore-

—¿Te refieres al espiritu de su familia ?-

—Quería que vieras el poder, queria que tuvieras un parámetro para compararte, para que supieras lo que las dos juntas podriamos hacer, pero Sirius es la contraparte perfecta para ti, hablando de poder, unicamente y exclusivaente de poder, la conjuncion del poder de ambos seria imparable-

—Sí, comprendo-

—Cuidado-

—¿De creer que comprendo?-

—Exactamente. Sigue preguntando. Palabras como "reacciones" e "inestimable" son muy vagas. Ante ti, Lily, no ocultaré nada- dijo la voz

Ella lo oyó suspirar otra vez, era un sonido prolongado y suave que poco a poco se transformaba en una especie de caricia del viento sobre su cuerpo. Se rió con placer.

Si lo intentaba, podía verla en la habitación, una especie de reverberación en el aire, sobre la tierra e incluso en el agua que representaba su sudor, los elementos respondían a sus emociones, pero habia una sensación, una presencia de algo que se expandía y llenaba el salón.

—Sí... —dijo ella — me gusta tu risa. Yo no puedo reír-

—Puedo ayudarte para que aprendas a hacerlo-

—Lo sé-

—¿Soy la elegida de la profecia?-

—Sí-

—¿Soy la decimotercera bruja de la decimotercera luna negra?

—Sí-

—Entonces James tenía razón en sus interpretaciones-

—James es muy inteligente, se equivoca pocas veces. James ve con claridad-

—¿Quieres matar a James?- pregunto Lily asustada

—No, amo a James, Me gustaría pasear y hablar con él.

—¿Por qué, por qué a James?- dijo Lily

—No lo sé-

—Ah, debes saberlo-

—Amar es amar. James es brillante y maravilloso. James ríe. James tiene mucho espíritu invisible dentro de él, llena su cuerpo, sus ojos y su voz. ¿Comprendes ?-

—Creo que sí. Es lo que llamamos vitalidad- sonrio Lily

—Exactamente- dijo la voz

-Pero ¿había sido empleada alguna vez esa palabra con este sentido?- pegunto Lily

—He visto a James desde el principio, su espiritu es de los mas poderosos —continuó él—, James fue un sorpresa. James me ve pero cree que te ve a ti, James te ama con todo su corazon, James también tiene ambición y es fuerte. James te amaba desde que te conocio, pero ahora James ahora me teme. Tú te has interpuesto entre él y yo, y teme que yo me interponga entre tú y él-

—Pero no le harás daño- pregunto Lily preocupada

No hubo respuesta.

—No le harás daño- ordeno Lily

—Dime que no le haga daño y no se lo haré-

—¡Pero has dicho que no querías hacerlo! ¿Por qué das tantas vueltas?

—No doy vueltas. Te he dicho que no quería matar a James, pero se le puede hacer daño. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No miento. Dumbeldore miente, Yo no miento, No sé cómo mentir-

—No me lo creo, Pero quizá tú te lo crees- dijo Lily

—Me haces daño- dijo la voz, se escuchaba realmente ofendida y triste

—Dime cómo terminará todo esto- dijo Lily —Mi vida contigo, ¿cómo va a terminar?-

Silencio.

—No me lo dirás- dijo Lily

—Tú eres la elegida-

Lily se sentó, muy quieta. Sentía cómo trabajaba su mente. El fuego chisporroteaba y las llamas bailaban contra los ladrillos, con un movimiento demasiado lento para ser real. El aire volvió a reverberar. Creyó ver que las

largas lágrimas del candelabro de cristal se movían y giraban, descomponiendo la luz.

—¿Qué significa que soy la elegida?

—Tú sabes lo que significa- dijo la voz –Las señales son claras e indiscutibles, todos los indicios lo señalan-

—No, no lo sé- dijo Lily

—Tú puedes hacer mutar la materia, hija de Adelarein, tu puedes convinar la magia con la ciencia por que tu dominas ambas-

—No estoy muy segura. Soy quebrantadora de maleficios, soy alquimista, trabajo con la precision de los ingredientes y la imaginación de mi espiritu para crear hechizos- dijo Lily

—Ah, pero tu mente es más precisa-

Lily frunció el entrecejo; le hacía recordar aquel extraño sueño de ella sosteniendo a un bebe, estaba segura de que estaba a punto de morir

—Has parado hemorragias —dijo élla; se tomaba su tiempo para articular palabras suaves y lentas—. Has cerrado heridas, has hecho que la materia te obedezca, eres dueña de los elementos-

El candelabro de cristal tintineó en el silencio y reflejó el resplandor de las llamas bailarinas.

—No siempre tuve conciencia de lo que hacia...

—Lo has hecho. Tienes miedo de tu poder, pero lo posees. Sal al bosque prohibido por la noche. Puedes hacer que las flores se abran. Puedes hacer que crezcan como hice con el lirio que has visto. Aunque me agota y me hace daño-

—Luego el lirio se marchitó y se desprendió del tallo.

—Sí. No era mi intención matarlo-

—Tú sabes que lo llevaste hasta sus límites. Por eso murió- dijo Lily

—Sí, pero no conocía sus límites.

Lily se volvió hacia un lado. Se sentía como si estuviera en trance; pero, a pesar de ello, la voz de él era perfectamente clara y su pronunciación, precisa.

—No fuerzas las moléculas en una dirección cualquiera, tu misma te confundes respecto a que momento utilizar cual habilidad, no sabes separar la logica de la magia de la logica de la ciencia- dijo Lily

—No, la logica es un limitante, lo que hago no tiene logica, la magia es caotica, yo penetro la estructura química de las células y desde ahí comienzo a utilizar magia, como podrías hacerlo tú, tú eres la elegida, tú puedes ver el núcleo de la vida-

Volvía la atmósfera de su sueño: ella orando a toda velocidad, por salvar la vida del bebe entre sus brazos, mucho ruido, mucha violencia en el otro cuarto, ella sabe que no puede burlar la muerte, pero quiere proteger a esa criatura a toda costa, aun después de muerta

—No sabes lo que dices —dijo Lily

—Sé Veo a la distancia, Tú me has proporcionado las metáforas y los términos, Yo también he absorbido los conceptos a través de tus libros, veo hasta el fin, Yo sé lo que Lily puede hacer: mutar la materia utilizando magia, ¿Cómo lo llamas ustedes, ¿"tecnomagia", Lily puedes coger miles y miles de diminutas células y reorganizarlas.

—¿Y cuál es el fin? ¿Que haga lo que quieres?- dijo Lily

La voz suspiró de nuevo.

Algo crujía en los rincones de la habitación. Las cortinas se agitaron con violencia. Y el candelabro volvió a tintinear con suavidad, vidrio contra vidrio. ¿Era una capa de vapor lo que se elevaba hacia el techo, lo que surgía de las paredes de color gris claro, ¿O era sólo el movimiento de las llamas que veía bailar por el rabillo del ojo?

—El futuro es una trama de posibilidades —dijo él—. Algunas se convierten poco a poco en probabilidades, mientras otras se tornan en algo inevitable, pero hay sorpresas intercaladas en la trama y la urdimbre que pueden desgarrarla- dijo la voz

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Lily—. Por lo tanto, no puedes ver hasta el final-

—Puedo y no puedo. Tú no eres previsible. Eres demasiado fuerte. Si quieres, puedes ser la elegida.

—¿ Cómo ?

Hogwarts, el presente

-¡ suddenness, определителен член кой? то мога държа някой пеша , порция с определителен член кормчия!-

-¡до веднъж наоколо трепвам , наоколо him АЗ постигам , фокус до този дъвча!-

--¡до веднъж, ние пристигам , сега не друг отколкото сено кой? диря към Krum и към Грънчар!-

La mañana del nueve de febrero, esos gritos fueron los que despertaron a Hogwarts, ya que aun era de madrugada, la obscuridad era envolvente, cuando de la mitad del lago, emergio en medio de un remolino el barco del colegio Durmstarng, pero no como se le recordaba, pues su apariencia era como si lo acabaran de destruir, era sorprendente ver como apenas y se mantenía a flote, una ruina a comparación del que en Hogwarts se recordaba, a bordo habia muchos tripulantes escondidos en algun lugar de la embarcación.

Fue de madrugada, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hagrid se desperto a causa de los ruidos que provoco la aparicion, pero los alumnos de Ravenclaw fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que sucedia, y fueron ellos quienes dieron la alarma del barco a los profesores.

De inmediato se movilizaron, enviando lechuizas al ministerio, y el profesor Dumbeldore bajo hasta el lago y subio a cubierta, pero de inmediato bajo y tras cruzar unas cuantas palabras con la profesora McGonogall, esta subio en un tiempo record a la sala comun de Gryffindor, donde la mayoria estaban dormidos,

-¡Harry Potter!- exclamo a toda voz –El director requiere su presencia en este mismo instante, asi mismo de la de los seis prefectos de esta casa, se le requiere lo mas pronto posible en la rivera del lago-

Harry se levanto sobresalatado y tras vestirse torpemente, bajo a la sala comun dando grandes bostezos, seguiod de Ron, quien parecia igual o mas somnoliento que su amigo, pero fueron los ultimos, el resto de los prefectos, incluida Ginny ya estaban ahí

-Hay que ir..- dijo Hermione

-Si a la rivera del lago, ya escuche- dijo Harry con flojera y desanimo

Se encontraba muy cansado, pues se habia quedado hasta tarde haciendo tarea de encanamientos con Ginny, ademas de que el entrenamiento de la noche anterior habia resultado un poco, demasiado brutal, ya que Bella Dona entraba en el castillo todas las noches al castillo con el unico propósito de propinarle a Harry soberbias palizas, sin embargo, el mismo comenzaba a sorprenderse de su resistencia a algunos hechizos y que cada vez, le ganaba mas partidas a Bella Dona, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado, y otra cosa que le sorprendia era que sin Ginny o Hermione, no hubiera podido aguantar, pero tambien comenzaba a pensar en como explicarles a amabas a donde iba todas las noches.

Como un ombie, llego hasta la rivera del lago, pero antes pasaron por la cabala de Hagrid, y hary vio una extraña estatua envuelta en paja, se trataba de una gárgola gigantesca, de un gesto por demas fiero y aterrador, Pero Harry no le presto atención, pues su emnte estaba aun en su cama, durmiendo placidamente, mientras el seguia deseando dormir a toda costa, al legar a la rivera del algo, habia lanchas de considerable tamaño, una para cada casa, asi como los prefectos de estas y los jefes de sus casas, Harry estaba tan cansado como para retar a Snape con la mirada, pero tambien estaban Fluir, quein reslataba por su hermosa estamapa, Hagrid, acompañado de Fang y el profesor Dumbeldore

-¿Qué esta sucediendo profesor Dumbeldore?- pregunto Hermione

-Pues algunos algunos alumnos nos visitan- contesto el profesor Dumbeldore –Pero para dejar su barco, han pedido la presencia del señor Viktor Krum y de Harry Potter, ya le envie una lechuza al señor Krum, pero parece que debio de extraviarse por el camino-

-¿Y por que piden que Harry vaya?- pregunto Ginny

-Eso es obvio Wealey- dijo Malfoy en un tono or demas ofensivo –Los de Drumstrang quieren sentirse protegidos-

Ginny le mostro la lengua a Malfoy, pero Hermione y varios prefectos mas parecian mas analiticos, pero Luna compartia la misma expresión de cansancio y ausencia que Harry, o quiza incluso mas, se veia un poco desamaparado , pero por otro lado, Hermione noto que Pansy Parkinson estaba utilizando su tunica mucho mas holgada que de costumbre, y algo raro a considerar, siendo que Pansy Parkinson era una chica a la que le gustaba lucir su ropa y presumir su figura

-Pues no podemos esperar mas- dijo e profesor Dumbeldore –En ese barco hay gente herida, asi que no tenemos mas tiempo que perder-

Dumbedore motno con sorprendente agilidad una de los cuatro botes, y de inmediato, se monto en uno, seguido de Hagrid, los demas se dividieron en el resto de las embarcaciones, Harry se vio arrastradopor los prefectos de Gryffindor, pero era mas que obvio que no habiaescuchado nada, y el asunto ni siquiera le importaba, y inconcientemente recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny, tratando de dormir en el trayecto, pero Ginny fruncio el entrecejo, y le pellizoc con fuerza el brazo

-¡Ya despierta!- le murmuro entre dientes

Y Harry abrio los ojos y volteo a verla

-¡Auch!- exclamo Harry –Eso no era necesario-

-¡Claro que si!- exclamo Ginny

-Creo que exageraste- sonrio Ron burlon

-¿Te pedi tu opinión hermanito?- dijo Ginny

-Harry es mi amigo niña, de hecho es mi mejor amigo, y me preocupo por el – le dijo Ron retador, pero aguantandose la risa –Y veo que en vez de cuidate a ti de el, tengo que cuidarlo a el de ti-

Collin, Hermione, Queen y Ron rieron por la broma, Harry segui sobandose, pero le tomo la mano a Ginny con ternura, y le sonrio

-No te preocupes- le dijo al ver que esta estaba un poco apenada –Es bueno ver que alguien se preocupa asi por mi-

Ginny parecio aceptar el comentario, y le apreto la mano.

Llegaron al barco y subieron rapidamente por las escalerillas, y entraron a una vision devastadora, nada tenia que ver con lo que ellos recordaban, el barco de Durmstrang era una mole de madera chamuscada y salpicada de sangre por todo lo que antes era la cubierta, habia marcas que indicaban que varios hechizos de alto calibre se habian disparado en la cubierta

-¿Quién esta ahí?- se escucho una voz femenina -¿Señor Krum?-

-No, soy Albus Dumbeldore, ya regrese, y traigo conmigo a Harry Potter-

-¡Gracias a Merlin!- dijo la voz y una chica salio debajo de la cubieta, tenia el uniforme de Durmstrang, pero tenia las mangas manchadas de sangre, pero tambien tenia el rostro manchado de hollín y una horrible cicatriz aun fresca en la mejilla

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunot Hermione, Ron la miro sorprendido al ver lo bien que ella hablaba bulgaro

-1Quien no debe ser nombrado ataco Durmstrang, lo hizo el mismo en persona, los profesores le abrieron la puerta los muy cobardes, mato al señor Koeller y al director Nedved como si estos no fueran mas que niños- dijo la chica con deseperacion, estaba a punto de caer en shock – y luego vino lo peor, comenzaron a amatar a los mas pequeños, los que tenian sangre muggle, solo pudimos salvar a unos cuantos, pero muchos murieron en la huida, ¡No pudimos salvar a todos!-

-¡Somnius!- susurro Dumbeldore, la chica ya habia caido en shock y el director solo la puso a dormir- ¡Muy bien, busquen a todos los sobrevivientes y llévenlos a todos sin excepcion a la enfermeria lo mas pronto posible-

Dumbeldore fue el primero en dejar el barco, pues se llevo a la chica a la enfermeria, y de inmediato los prefectos cumplieron la orden, y Harry junto con ellos, buscaron a los alumnos de Durmstrang por cada rincón del ruinosos barco, y en unos cuantos minutos, todos salieron por su propia cuenta cuando se corrio la voz de que Harry Potter estaba en el barco, no eran mas de cincuenta, entre niños y niñas repartidos entre todas las edades, todos con severas heridas, pero afortunadamente solo un par con heridas de gravedad, todos los demas estaban mas asustados que cualquier otra cosa, Harry iba de un aldo a otro cargando niños, debido en mayor parte a que la mayoria de los Slytherin solo se molestaban en observar, muy poco o nada hacian por ayudar, y Harry trataba de hacer lo que ellos no hacian.

Hermione recolectaba información mientras ayudaba a transportar a los que podia hacia la orilla, y asi continuaron hasta que salio el sol.

Por su colaboración, se les permitio faltar a las clases matutinas y comer junto a los alumnos recien llegados del colegio de Durmstrang , Hermione parecia la anfitriona, sirviendoles ella misma mientras recolectaba información de los sucedido, mientras Ginny y Harry comian en uno de los extremos de mesa, Ron llego para interrumpir una caricia de Ginny sobre la mejilla de Harry

-Parece elfo domestico- dijo Ron dejando caer su plato en la mesa - ¿Por que estara tan interesada en saber que paso?-

Ginny no le contesto, pero lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Pues a mi me sorprende lo bien que habla bulgaro- comento Hary

-Pues recibio clases particulares de Krum- dijo Ginny –Eso es mas que obvio-

Ron le regreso la mirada fulminante a su hermana, y solo la llegada de Hermione termino con la lucha de miradas entre hermanos

-Parece que fue algo por demas horrible- dijo Hermione –Y ese Viktor que no se aparece por aquí-

-¿Y que tiene que ver Krum con todo esto?- pregunto Ginny

-Que ellos estan aquí por que el se los ordeno- dijo Hermione –Eso me dijo la chica de cabello azul-

-¿Pero que sucedió?-

-Vol, Voldemort fue hasta Durmstrang y tomo posesion del colegio, y parece que va a educar a todos los magos que se quedaron ahí para convertirlos en "magos perfectos"-

-Los va a convertir en asesinos- dijo Harry susurrante

-Pero, en magos tenebrosos- dijo Ron

Harry dejo de comer por un momento y volteo a ver a los estudiantes de Durmstarng, los cuales parecian muy asustados

-¿Harry?-

-¿mmmm?-

-Quisiera saber si ne ayudarias a retomar el E.D.- dijo Hermione un poco dudosa

-¿Cuándo vas a ahacer la primera reunion?- pregunto Harry

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron

-¿Te parece esta noche, después de la cena-

-¿Misma hora y mismo lugar?-

-Este, yo pensaba algo mas legal, digo, ya no nos estamos escondiendo- dijo Hermione –Tal vez la profesora Delacour podria presarnos….-

-Fleur Hermione, que le digas Fleur- le dijo Ron

-Bueno, al vez Fleur podria prestarnos su salon de practicas-

-Yo se lo pedire- dijo Harry

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Ginny

-¿Saben una cosa?- dijo Ron –Yo creo que no deberian de ser tan obvios-

-Y tu deberias de conseguirte una vida Ronald- le dijo Ginny

-Pues por mi ya sabes que no hay problema, mientras no interfiera con sus practicas de quidditch, pero no quiero estar cuando papa o mama, Charlie, Bill o Fred y George se enteren de que estas saliendo con Harry, yo voy a negar cualquier conocimiento de los hechos-

-No te preocupes ya estoy en eso- dijo Harry antes de darle el ultimo bocado a su plato, y Ginny lo vlteo a ver sonriente, pero luego volteo hacia la mesa donde comian los prefectos de Ravenclaw

-¿Y Luna?-

Hermione bufo y movio la cabeza negativamente

-¿Qué pasa con Luna?- pregunto Harry

-Es que he escuchado cosas acerca de ella-

-Y yo- dijo Ron

-pero son solo rumores- dijo Ginny molesta

-¿Alguioen me puede decir lo que pasa?- dijo Harry

-Tonteria amigo, no vale la pena- dijo Ron

-Pues dicen muchas cosas harry –dijo Hermione avergonzada –Dicen que cuando duerme, se destapa y se mueve como si alguien la besara y la tocara, yo la he visto hablando sola, y unos chicos de primer curso dicen que la han visto con un besandose con un Slytherin-

-¡Eso no es cierto Hermione!- gruño Ginny –¡son solo rumores!-

-Pues no lo se Ginny, Padma dice que cuando se ha quedado dormida en la sala comun de Ravenclaw, y abre la boca y se mueve como si , bueno ya saben, como si estuviera con alguien-

-¡No te consta Hermione!- exploto Ginny -¡Y hasta que no tengas pruebas de eso, te voy a pedir que no hables asi de mi amiga!-

Ron y Harry se sorprendieron, y a lo lejos, eran la comidilla del resto de los prefectos, pues jamas habian visto a Ginny y a Hermione reñir de esa manera, Hermione se levanto sin dirijirle una mirada a Ginny y fue con los otros perfectos acerca del E.D.

Harry termino de almorzary se levanto, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo seguia, pero decidio no hablarle para evitar hacerla enojar mas, pero ambos llegaron al salon de Fleur, y al abrir la puerta, se toparon con que todavía habia clases, Ginny le hizo un gesto a Fleur para indicarle que la esperarian al terminar la clasey ambos se sentaron en la butaca que estaba frente a ellos, Ginny aun estaba furiosa

-Solo son rumores Ginny- dijo Harry para tranquilizarla

-Le tienen envidia- dijo Ginny –Ella es la persona mas genial que hay en este castillo, se lo que es que murmuren a tus espaldas, y ademas es mi amiga Harry, y debo de ayudarla-

-Pues tu dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte- dijo Harry

-¿Ves por que no lo creo?- sonrio Ginny al darle un beso –Contigo me saque la loteria-

La campana del colegio anuncio el final de las clases y los alumnos salieron del aula de Defensa contra las ates oscuras, y Ginny y Harry entraron al aula, Fleur estaba organizando sus notas, su aspecto era distinto, pero su belleza no habia cambiado, su estado la hacia ver mucho mas bella, pero de una forma totalmente distinta, tenia un aspecto mucho mas radiente, algo muy difícil de explicar, pero su belleza ya no era algo simplemente superficial, algo mas profundo y extraño, Harry se sentia embelesado con la imagen que leer proyectaba

-¡Bonjour!- exclamo Fleur -¿A que debo el honor?-

-Pues venimos a verte- dijo Ginny –Harry necesita hablar contigo-

-Bien señor Potter- sonrio Fluir imitando a la profesora McGonogall

Harry explico con detalle lo que queria hacer, o mejor dicho lo que Hermione queria hacer

-……………………y queria saber si pudieras hacernos el favor de prestarnos tu salon de practicas, y si no es mas molestia, que nos asesoraras-

-Me halagas Harry, en verdad me halagas- sonrio Fleur –Pero no creo que sea necesario, Hermione y tu son mas que competentes para llevar una clase, incluso estoy pensando pedirle a Hermione que sea mi asistente el resto del curso-

-Insisito- dijo Harry –Por que en algunas ocaciones no podre estar en la reuniones, y Hermione puede resultar a veces muy, ¿Cómo decirlo, pues severa-

-Pues bien, acepto Harry, ya tenes a tu asesora-

Harry y Ginny subieron a la torre de Gryffindor a recoger sus utiles para retomar las clases con normalidad, pero entes de llegar al retarto de la dama gorda

-¿Por qué no vas a estar "en algunas ocaciones"?-

-Por que voy a tomar clases especiales con Dumbeldore- dijo Harry con resignacion Pero voy a tratar de estar al tanto de lo que pase en las reuniones-

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y bajaron los escalones, pero Harry se detuvo aguzo el odio cuando se acercaron al segundo piso

-¿Escuchas?- dijo Harry

-No, ¿Qué?-

-Alguien llora- dijo Harry

De inmediato entro por el pasillo, abrio una, dos, tres puertas, no se fijo bien el camino que recorrio, pero al llegar a uno de tantos cuartos, se topo con Luna, acurrucada en un rincón , llorando silenciosamente a rienda suelta, Ginny no comprendio como Harry pudo escucharla y ella no, pero sin pensar, de inmediato se incliono al lado de su amiga para abrazarla

-¿Qué te sucede amor?- dijo Ginny al abrazar a Luna

-¡Ay Ginny!- sollozo Luna y se acurruco en el regazo de Ginny para comenzar a llorar con mas fuerza -¡Me va a volver loca!-

18


	64. La Gargola en el huerto de calabazas

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y CUATRO**

**LA GARGOLA EN EL HUERTO DE CALABAZAS**

Flash Back

—¿Qué eran exactamente el pacto y la promesa? —preguntó Lily mientras lavaba el ultimo de los calderos antes de regresarlos a la mazmorra de pociones.

Estaba en los servicios del séptimo piso, limpio y estéril, con sus paredes de piedra y las ventanas que daban a los campos de Hogwarts. Ya no quedaban rastros de su terrible experimento. Los viejos libros habían desaparecido con las llamas, no quedaba rastro alguno de lo que había hecho

—Eso ahora no importa —dijo ella— La profecía está a punto de cumplirse y tú eres la elegida.

—Quiero saberlo. ¿Cuál era el pacto?-

—Son palabras que han pasado de generación en generación a través de labios de las mujeres de tu familia-

—Sí, pero ¿qué significan?-

—Era el trato entre la bruja y yo: yo debía obedecer hasta sus mínimas órdenes y ella parir una hija que heredara el conocimiento para entenderme, el amor para comprenderme y poder de controlarme y verme. Debía llevarle riquezas y concederle favores. Yo debía mirar el futuro para que ellas lo conociera, vengar todos los desprecios y ofensas, y la bruja, a cambio, procuraría como había hecho curaría dar a luz una mujer a la que yo amaría y serviría con la bruja, y la hija me amaría y me vería- dijo la dulce voz —Y esa hija debía ser más fuerte que la madre y acercarte a la decimotercera nacida después de la caída de Rangarok y Lefay-

—Sí, con el tiempo llegué a ver a la decimotercera-

— ¿No la viste desde el principio?-

—No, la vi. con el tiempo. vi. el poder que se acumulaba y se perfeccionaba; vi cómo se alimentaba a través de los hombres fuertes de la familia. vi. al de tu tatarabuelo Argail con un poder tan grande que eclipsaba al de su hermana Katheriniam vi. a Gylford, tu bisabuelo. vi. el sendero hacia la entrada. Y ahora está aquí-

— ¿Cuándo hablaste a tus brujas de la decimotercera?-

—En la época de Angélique. Pero debes darte cuenta de lo elemental que era mi comprensión de lo que veía. Apenas podía explicarlo. Las palabras eran completamente nuevas para mí. El proceso de pensar en el tiempo era nuevo. Por esta razón la profecía quedó velada por el hermetismo, no fue intencionado, sino accidental. Sin embargo, ahora está a punto de ser cumplida-

— ¿No prometiste nada más?- dijo Lily

— ¿Qué más puedo darte? Cuando sea de carne y hueso seré tu siervo tal como soy ahora. Seré tu amiga más íntima y confidente, tu pupila. Nadie triunfará sobre ti cuando me poseas.

—Libertad. La vieja profecía dice que cuando se abriese la puerta, las brujas serían liberadas; ¿liberadas de qué? –pregunto Lily

Silencio.

—Las trece brujas serían defendidas en el momento de mi triunfo final. En compensación, Yo, su fiel sierva, vengaría las persecuciones a Millet y Fiona. Cuando, yo, Mary, cruce la puerta, Millet no habrá muerto en vano. Lilith no habrá muerto en vano.

— ¿Y éste es el único significado de la palabra «liberadas»?- pregunto Lily

—Ahora sabes la explicación-

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? Tú me has dicho que cuando yo lo sepa, tú lo sabrás- dijo Lily

-Ahora te digo que no lo sé- dijo la voz del ser invisible que acompañaba a Lily —Recuerda lo que le comunicaste a tu amiga Barbara: que estoy viva y que mis células se pueden mezclar con células humanas, mediante la mutación y la renuncia-

—Y esa es la clave. Tú tienes miedo de esa renuncia. Tienes miedo de quedar encerrada en una forma de la que no puedas escapar. ¿Te das cuenta, verdad, de lo que significa ser de carne y hueso? ¿Te das cuenta de que puedes perder tu inmortalidad? ¿De que incluso durante la transmutación puedes ser destruido?- dijo Lily

—No, no perderé nada. Y cuando posea una nueva forma, abriré la puerta para que tú también la poseas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que puedo ser inmortal?

—Sí-

— ¿Es eso lo que ves?-

—Es lo que siempre he visto. Tú eres mi compañera perfecta. Tú eres una bruja entre las brujas. Tienes la fortaleza de Argail y Lilith. La belleza de Millet y Fiona. Las almas de todas las muertas en tu alma, viajando por el misterio de las células hasta ti, dándote forma y perfeccionándote. Brillas con el resplandor de Rodette y Angélique. El resplandor de Charlotte. Eres más bella que Claudete, Tienes un fuego interior más intenso que el de Dianey o mi pobre y descocada Ingrid. Tienes una visión mucho mayor que la de mis queridas Mia y Laudien. Eres única.

— ¿Están las almas de los muertos en esta castillo?-

—Las almas de los muertos se han ido de la tierra-

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que han visto la otra noche James y sus amigos en esta habitación?

—Vieron las impresiones dejadas por los muertos. Estas impresiones brotaron de los objetos que tocó. Son como los surcos de un disco. Al poner la aguja en el surco, se oye la canción. Pero el cantante no está allí-

—Pero ¿por qué lo rodearon cuando Remus invoco tu presencia?-

—Para jugar el mismo juego. Como si guardases una fotografía de tu madre y al exponerla a la luz creyeras que los ojos brillan de vida. Quizá se pueda llegar de algún modo al alma de los muertos, quizá más allá de esta tierra haya un las reino de eternidad. Yo no veo esa eternidad con mis ojos. Veo sólo estrellas.

—Yo creo que invocaron el alma de las muertas con el hechizo- dijo Lily

—Es como una súplica, como te he dicho. Ponerse en contacto con las impresiones dejadas, pero nada más. El alma de los muertos no está aquí. El alma de mi Lilith pasó junto a mí hacia lo alto. El alma de mi Lilith paso junto a mi cuando el la asesino. La vi como si tuviera alas cuando su frágil cuerpo cayó victima de esa maldición, ellas son ahora solo recuerdos en mi alma, recuerdos, nada más. ¿No lo ves? Nada de esto importa ahora. Estamos superando este reino de emblemas, recuerdos y profecías.

—Y la transmutación puede duplicarse. ¿Es eso lo que intentas que crea?- dijo Lily

—Eso es lo que tú sabes, Lily. He leído el libro de la vida por encima de tu hombro. Existen posibilidades con las cuales ni siquiera hemos empezado a soñar, la magia es un pequeño campo apenas explorado tan basto como el universo

—Y me convertiré en una bruja poderosa con tu ayuda-

—Sí, mi compañera y amiga- dijo la voz -Poderosa igual que yo-

— ¿Cuándo sucederá?- pregunto Lily impaciente

—Cuando tú lo sepas yo lo sabré. Y lo sabrás muy pronto.

—Estás muy segura de mí, ¿verdad? No sé cómo hacerlo, te lo he dicho- dijo Lily molesta

Silencio.

—No, apártate de mí- dijo Lily - Háblame. Eso es lo que deseo ahora.

—Eres la elegida, mi niña querida. Anhelo ser corpórea. Estoy cansada de mi soledad. ¿No ves que el momento casi ha llegado? Mi madre, mi amiga, mi compañera... Es el momento de que yo renazca.

-¡Cuida tu zona izquierda!- le grito Belladona cuando uno de sus hechizos le dio en el costado a Harry, estrellándolo contra la pared, Harry contraataco con problemas, pero el hechizo fue rebotado como si fuera un servicio de tenis, y Harry apenas y pudo eludirlo -¡debes de anticiparte aun mas al siguiente movimiento, debe de ser coherente, debes de tener en mente el hechizo que vas a utilizar a continuación!-

-¡Friza!-

-¡Reflecto!-

El hechizo de Harry fue desviado por centímetros, ya que la pared detrás de Bella Dona quedo completamente congelada

-¡Sacatroa!- exclamo Harry y el chorro de luz salio de la punta de su varita

Bella Dona se vio topada y utilizo el recurso de convertirse en animago, para de inmediato retomar su verdadera forma

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamo Bella Dona, pero en su voz se notaba un tono de sorpresa

-¡Protego!- exclamo Harry y de inmediato, sin pensar, disparo -¡Stupeffy!-

Bella Dona no vio venir el hechizo y cayo aturdida boca arriba

-¡Ay dios!- exclamo Harry al ver a su tutora derrotada -¡Se va a enojar cuando despierte-

Copo de nieve maulló asintiendo las palabras de Harry con un tono de burla

-¡Ya se que es un gran avance, pero ¿Cómo crees que ella lo tome?- le dijo Harry

Copo de nieve volvió a maullar

-Si, yo también creo que es suficiente por hoy, lo mejor será irnos- dijo Harry –Vamos a ver que tal va la clase de Hermione-

El entrenamiento por fin estaba rindiendo frutos , a tal grado que el podía ver los avances día con día, pues con la sesión recién terminada, ya eran cinco practicas seguidas en las que Bella Dona no ganaba, y la segunda en la que Harry lograba una victoria, pero esta intentaba minimizar esos avances alegando que las misiones en la que ella tomaba parte, la dejaban agotada, pero era obvio que por fin estaba dando pasos agigantados en su evolución.

Por otro lado, el E.D. era todo un evento en Hogwarts, y a pesar de que esta vez todos querían unirse al grupo al que Harry Potter preparaba en persona, pero Hermione llego a la decisión de admitir a los aspirantes por invitación, ella, junto con Fluir, evaluaban a los candidatos y Harry daba su visto bueno en la aprobación, Ron se quejaba continuamente de que se dejaba influenciar por las calcificaciones para admitir a los alumnos, y de cierta manera era así, pues los alumnos con mas bajas calificaciones en encantamientos o en defensa contra las artes oscuras tenían prioridad.

Fluir observaba divertida como Hermione y Harry impartían la clase a su estilo cada uno, constantemente bromeaba con Ron y Ginny que Hermione tenia el estilo de la profesora McGonogall para enseñar, mientras Harry era "un buen educador que no necesitaba muchas palabras para hacerse entender", pero también tomaba muy en serio al responsabilidad como asesora, y ayudaba mucho a Hermione, y entre ambas se dieron cuenta de su vocación para lo docencia, las pocas veces que Harry permanecía la sesión completa , el se dedicaba a mostrarles algunos hechizos nuevos a los integrantes mas antiguos del E.D, pero muy rara vez intervenía en el trabajo de Hermione o Fleur, pues ellas lo hacían bastante bien a su parecer.

El profeta daba seguimiento a todos los eventos que se desenvolvían en el mundo mágico, pues las matanzas en África continuaban e incluso mucho mas sanguinarias, a tal grado de que los muggles ya comenzaban a sospechar que el conflicto había dejado de ser una simple disputa tribal, pero había un rumor que ponía a temblar a todos los ministerios y secretarias de magia en el mundo: y es que desde el país de las sombras, Voldemort conseguía aliados con demasiada rapidez, gigantes de hielo, orcos, troll de montaña, ogros mercenarios, koboldos y todo tipo de bestias de las razas oscuras se agrupaban para esperar el llamado de Voldemort a las armas.

Y a pesar de que Malfoy era el mago con mas vigilancia sobre su cabeza por parte de todos los ministerios del mundo, y a pesar de que día con día se encontraban mas pruebas de su evidente empata con las artes oscuras y de sus nexos con Voldemort, siempre contaba con la coartada perfecta para salir airoso de las acusaciones que se le amputaban, así como para mantener intacta e inmaculada su ambición de convertirse en el siguiente ministro de magia, y lo peor es que mucha gente, conmovida por su teatral actuación de ser hechizado por los mortifagos, muchísima ente lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, su lema era "con el arrepentimiento de mi corazón, al ministerio de magia voy a traer la razón".

Las practicas de quidditch eran ahora el único lugar donde Harry y Ginny podían pasar un momento a solas, primero por sus respectivas actividades, apenas y coincidían mas que en el gran comedor a la hora de las comidas y a en la sala común, pero ahí no había mucha intimidad, pero si algo les parecía extraño es que el rumor de que los dos estaban saliendo juntos no se hubiera propagado por el colegio como e otras ocasiones, pero no les importaba, pues ambos eran muy felices, como ninguno recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo, y parecía que contagiaban esta felicidad, pues los demás miembros del equipo de Gryffindor también estaban muy entusiastas.

El doce de febrero, justo al acabar la practica, Harry y Hermione conversaban camino a los vestidores acerca de los alumnos de Durmstrang

-..Y escuche que el profesor Dumbeldore ha mandado traer a varios de los mejores duendes carpinteros para que reconstruyan el barco, pero yo creo que saldría mas barato construir uno nuevo- dijo Hermione

-¿Y como están, no los he visto desde que llegaron, ¿Dónde se están quedando?- pregunto Harry

-En uno de los calabozos del ala este, Dumbeldore ordeno que se les acondicionara un dormitorio para ellos-

-Creo que les están dando muchos privilegios- dijo Ron integrándose a la platica –Ya ves, hasta les dieron su propia mesa en el gran comedor-

-Dumbeldore esta siento lo mas justo posible Ron- dijo Hermione –Los esta tratando como a los demás estudiantes-

-Hablando de eso, ¿ya supieron quien va a ser su jefe de casa?- intervino Ginny alcanzándolos rumbos a los vestidores seguida de Cadica Y Kattie, Harry la volteo a ver, y Ginny le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que solo tenia reservadas para el

-El profesor nantan- dijo Hermione sin inmutarse

-¿Ya dejo de se profesor Radamanthys?- pregunto Ron con suspicacia

-Vamos, no comeinses, es apenas uno o dos años mas grande que nosotros, nos ha dicho que se siente incomodo cuando se refieren a el como "el profesor Radamanthys"- dijo Hermione

-Si, dice que se siente como un anciano- dijo Cadica sonriente

-Bueno, y me retito- dijo Hermione -¿Nos vas a acompañar hoy en la reunión Harry?-

-Lo más probable- dijo este

-Bueno, entonces te veo en el gran comedor, hay algunas cosas que quiero que veas- dijo Hermione -¿Vienes Ron?-

Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió a Hermione

-¿Qué vas a hacer Harry?- dijo Ginny cuando noto que este no se dirigía a los vestidores

-Voy con Hagrid- dijo este tomándole la mano a Ginny- Quiero preguntarle por que tiene esa horrible gárgola en su huerto-

-Hubo una pelea entre las gárgolas del bosque prohibido- dijo Cadica –En clase, Hagrid nos comento que esa gárgola es el proyecto de E.X.T.A.S.Is de los de séptimo curso, y parece que al profesor Jonathan no le gusta mucho-

-Que bien que no es mi trabajo de trimestre- dijo Ginny sonriente –Ya me los imagino limpiándole las heridas con cincel por los días, y queriendo conversar con ella por la noche, persiguiéndola mientras vuela por los terrenos del colegio-

-¡La han visto?-

-Si, y es aterradora, la otra noche se poso en nuestra ventana- dijo Cadica

-Bueno, por lo visto me quieren acompañar- sonrió Harry -¿Vienen?-

-Si- contesto Ginny sonriente, pero Cadica dudo

-No se si deba, ya saben lo que dicen acerca de los tríos-

-No seas tonta, eres mi amiga, y no creo que a Harry le importe-

-Bueno, pero hay que darnos prisa, que tengo mi cita con Dumbeldore a las ocho, y luego con Hermione- dijo Harry

Camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, hablaron de quidditch, del equipo de Hogsmeade y como gracias Krum, iban a la cabeza de la liga, pero al llegar a la cabaña, esa horrible gárgola los observaba desde el huerto, con su tétrica mirada petrificada

-Si, lo sostengo, es simplemente horrible- dijo Ginny

-¿y saben una cosa?- dijo Cadica como si comentara el clima –Luna le tiene pavor a esta criatura, de hecho se ha perdido las ultimas clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas por ello-

-¡No saben si la habrá tocado?- pregunto Harry

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ginny

-Esta el rumor de que Luna puede ver cosas cuando toca a las personas o sus pertenencias- dijo Harry

-No, por que desde que esta la gárgola aquí, ni siquiera sale del castillo, se esta comportando extraña- dijo Ginny, ero Cadica y Harry se voltearon a ver – Bueno mas extraña que de costumbre-

Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, esta se encontraba abierta, pero no se encontraban ni Fang ni el, a pesar de que había comida cosiéndose en la estufa

-¿Creen que haya ido por su hermano?- dijo Harry

-Es lo mas probable- sonrió Ginny

-¿Quieren esperarlo?- dijo Harry

-Si- sonrieron ambas

Harry, Ginny y Cadica entraron a la cabaña de Hagrid, solo Cadica se sorprendió por el caótico interior de esta: lo que parecía ser una zorra, o por lo menos su carne estaba sobre la mesa a medio desollar, había varios animales colgados por todo el techo, sin duda comida para alguna de las tantas mascotas que Hagrid tenia, en un rincón su enorme cama, pero faltaba la ballesta y el carcaj gigantesco de Hagrid, lo que sin duda decía que se había internado en el bosque prohibido, Ginny hizo aparecer una tetera y unos bizcochos, Harry noto que se estaba haciendo muy buena en eso, y los tres esperaron, platicando de quidditch, pero cuando el sol desapareció, los tres notaron que la gárgola resquebrajo "su piel" de piedra y despertó

-"Un bípedo anotroposoide, hibrido felinoide - reptiloide con un par de extremidades membranosas con la que aprovecha las corrientes de aire para volar, aunque estas poseen la fuerza suficiente para elevar el vuelo desde el suelo"- recito Cadica en voz baja

-¿Sabes Cadi, te hace mucho daño juntarte con Vivís- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Cadica

-Esas palabras son exactamente las que Vilandra utilizaría- dijo Ginny

Desde la ventana, observaron como la gárgola daba unos pasos a su alrededor, cual predador salvaje, y como esta encontró una canal de res amarrada en uno de los árboles cercanos a la entrada del bosque prohibido, y cuando sacio su hambre, alzo el vuelo y se perdió entre el cielo nocturno encima del bosque prohibido

-Se hace tarde, ¿Dónde esta Hagrid?- dijo Ginny

-Cinco minutos y nos vamos- dijo harry conciliador

Ginny bostezo y se estiro con pereza, que se vio obligada a voltear hacia el techo, y entonces vio una mochila negra de cuero con unas relucientes iniciales plateadas S.O.B

-¡Accio!- dijo Ginny de inmediato y la mochila llego hasta sus manos, Harry volteo a verla, pero sin saber por que, reconoció esa mochila, pues era de Sirius, Ginny volteo a ver a Harry confundida

-¿Qué esta haciendo esto aquí?- dijo Ginny

-Me imagino que estaba con la motocicleta- dijo Harry

-¿Cuál motocicleta?- dijeron Ginny y Cadica

-Mi padrino me heredo una motocicleta y…-

-Bueno, de hecho te heredo todo lo que le pertenecía- dijo Ginny –Y por asociación, esta mochila te pertenece-

Harry lucho contra el impulso de abrirla y ver de qué se trataba su contenido

-¿Por qué Hagrid no me la habrá dado cuando me dio la moto?- dijo Harry

-No te pongas paranoico Harry, tal vez simplemente se lo olvido- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Cadica

-Casi las ocho, la reunión ya debió de haber comenzado- dijo Ginny -¡Vamos!-

-Dumbeldore va a matarme- dijo Harry

Cadica y Ginny lo voltearon a ver extrañada por el comentario, pero Harry no le dio importancia

-Bueno, veámonos-

Harry uso su varita para poner la mochila en el lugar donde se encontraba, pero al tocarla, sintió que en su interior había varios libros, pero luchando contra su curiosidad, Harry la dejo en su lugar, le escribió una nota a Hagrid y salio junto con las chicas.

Al llegar al castillo, el fue el único que vio con claridad al par de gatos esperándolo en las escaleras que dirigían al séptimo piso , y actuó sin pensar, le dio un beso a Ginny y siguió a los animales

-Las veo en el salón de Fleur- dijo Harry y desapareció fugazmente subiendo los escalones a toda velocidad, y ellas tomaron las que dirigían al tercer piso, y ambas iban platicando ahora acerca de Harry y de lo genial que resultaba ahora que había regresado con otra actitud, pero antes de llegar al salón de D.C.A.O., la conversación iba en torno a Gwyneth Radamanthys, cuando se toparon con esta misma en persona, la cual reprendía a su pequeña hermana

-¡Tu n debes de estar a esta hora por los pasillos, y mucho menos solas!- le dijo con severidad -¡Y tu lo sabes bien!-

-Pero Hermione me invito- se defendía la pequeña Madeline

-Eso es una pérdida de tiempo, tú no lo necesitas, deberías de poner más atención a tus clases de pociones-

-Pues si ella quiere, lo puede hacer- intervino Ginny

-Disculpa, estoy hablando con mi hermana, cuando quiera hablar una platica a tu nivel, me pondré a charlar con un bote de basura, para tener temas mas interesantes de que hablar-

Ginny sonrió

-He escuchado mejor insultos de Crabbe y Goyle- sonrió Ginny

-No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben Weasley- dijo Gwyneth

-Pues si me interesa, por que da la casualidad que tu hermana es una Gryffindor, y es mi deber preocuparme por ella como si fuera mi hermana-

-No digas estupideces, y deja de quitarme mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo de hacerte entender que este no es asunto tuyo, así que veámonos Madeline-

-No Gwyn…- dijo Madeline dirigiendo la mirada al suelo– Yo quiero aprender lo que me puedan enseñar-

Gwyneth se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo toda su furia

-¡Como quieras!- exclamo Gwyneth enfadada –Pero si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi hermanita Weasley, t voy a regresar el daño multiplicado por mil-

-Tus amenazas no me dan miedo, yo creo que tu eres quien debería de cuidarse de mi, todavía no me olvido de lo que hiciste en el partido- le dijo Ginny

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto Gwyneth arqueando las cejas

-No, te estoy dando una advertencia, no te metas conmigo, por que créeme que no sabes en lo que te metes- dijo Ginny

Gwyneth sonrió burlona, y miro de pies a cabeza a Ginny y chasqueo la lengua, ambas intercambiaron duras miradas, Ginny reía retadoramente, pero la chica de Slytherin dio un bufido y dio media vuelta para alejarse furiosa

-¡Vamos Madeline!- sonrió Cadica –Hay que legar a la reunión-

-No deberían de enemistarse con ella- murmuro Madeline –Ella puede ser muy mala cuando se lo propone-

-Lo se por experiencia- murmuro Cadica recordando el primer encuentro de quidditch

-Respeto mucho a tu hermana, pequeña, pero tampoco podemos permitirle que se sienta la dueña del castillo- dijo Ginny sonriente

-No el vayan a decir- murmuro tímidamente Madeline .Pero a veces yo también creo que no debería de actuar como si el mundo girara a su alrededor-

Madeline sonrió apenada, y Ginny y Cadica le sonrieron igual, y luego llegaron al salón de D.C.A.O. donde la reunión ya había comenzado

-¡No me estoy quejando!- exclamo Harry mientras Bella Dona le acomodaba el brazo-¡Pero ya me habías derrotado, ese hechizo era totalmente innecesario-

-¡Cállate, un mortifago no se hubiera conformado con solo derribarte- le reprocho Bella Dona

El gato blanco se sentó frente a Harry y maulló

-¡Pues claro que me duele!- exclamo Harry -¡Y mañana me va a doler más!-

El gato blanco maulló otras ves, pero en su tono parecía regañar a Harry

-Tu hermana ya me tiene manía- le dijo y sintió como Bella Dona le apretaba el brazo lastimado a propósito –Creo que mejor iré con Fleur-

Bella Dona se convirtió en gato y salio primero del cuarto del requerimiento, seguida por Harry y copo de nieve, y los tres se deslizaron como fantasmas entre los pasillos, a esas alturas ya conocían como la palma de su mano los pasillos y corredores de Hogwarts, y llegaron al tercer piso, pero cuando se disponían a entrar al pasillo, se escucho un llanto lastimoso muy cerca de ahí, y sin decirle nada a "copo de nieve2 bajo un piso mas, siguiendo el sonido de ese llanto, pero cuando descubrió que se acercaba a los servicios de ese mismo piso, se preocupo, no solo por el llanto, si no por lo que significaba ese lugar, el ruido de esa llanto era el de una chica, y peleaba con alguien, Harry apresuro el paso, y se sorprendió al ver a Myrtle fuera de los servicios, Harry vio que la expresión del fantasma era de absoluto miedo, Harry no tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle, que sucedía, esa expresión lo decía todo, pero el ultimo grito lo hizo ponerse alerta, pues se trataba del grito de Luna

-¡No, ¡detente!- exclamaba esta !Es muy cruel!-

Harry abrió la puerta y encontró a Luna revolcándose violentamente en el suelo del servicio, tenía las manos llenas de tierra y los zapatos manchados de lodo, su uniforme rasgado, como si hubiera estado en el bosque prohibido

-¡Deja, no, no quiero! Ver!- decía Luna entre sollozos desgarradores, no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry, el cual miraba aterrado la presencia de Harry, y se revolcaba en el suelo como si algo o alguien la arrastrara- ¡Por amor de Dios es suficiente, ¡Me haces daño!-

Harry alzo la varita, pero "copo de nieve" salto y desvió el hechizo que Harry lanzo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

Copo de nieve movió la cabeza, Harry salio de los servicios y vio a Myrthle

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No………no lo se- dijo Myrthle –Ella llego llorando, yo estaba llorando en mi retrete y escuche que comenzó a hablar sola, y cuando salí, estaba revolcándose en el suelo-

-Malo, muy malo- murmuro Harry

Myrthle continúo hablando, pero ya no le intereso lo que pudiera decirle o hacer, y mucho menos lo que "Copo de nieve" le pudiera hacer, entro de nuevo a los servicios y le apunto con su varita

-¡Finite incantem!- exclamo y el hechizo dio en Luna, quien de inmediato dejo de moverse, Harry se acerco para revisarla, y copo de nieve también

-Ve por Ginny- le dijo Harry

Pero Luna abrió los ojos y se incorporo, como si quisiera vomitar, pero en vez de eso, tomo la cara de Harry con sus manos desnudas.

Harry sintió como el toque de las manos de Luna lo lastimaban de una manera que no podía explicar, pues eran calor y frió muy intensos, una sensación extraña , pero no podía gritar, aunque quería hacerlo, Luna lo sujetaba con mas fuerza, haciéndole daño, y Harry de repente se vio golpeado por cientos de imágenes horrible y bizarras: y todas eran brutales asesinatos, había ruido y sangre por todos lados, eran gritos de terror mezclado con irónicos comentarios, había sangre por todos lados, Harry quería soltarse ya, pero Luna apretaba sus manos sobre su cabeza con mas fuerza, las imágenes continuaban recorriéndolo, y cada vez eran mas claras, y era una horrible masacre, los cuerpos caían a sus pies como si fuera fruta madura sacudida de un árbol, eran siete encapuchados asesinando a diestra y siniestra, mucha, mucha sangre, Harry podía sentir que la sangre le salpicaba, el dolor de presenciar tal espectáculo le provocaba un agujero en el pecho, ya quería salir, pero cada minuto que pasaba, se adentraba mas y mas en esa visión, que cada vez era mas clara, Harry veía como los gritos iban terminando, debido a que no quedaba quien gritara, todos estaban regados en el piso, nadando en su propia sangre, el hedor a muerte llegaba a su nariz, el dolor en el pecho era insoportable, y el ruido cada vez mas claro

-Diez mil cuerpos- sonrió uno de los encapuchados

Harry no podía verlos con claridad, sus siluetas estaban borrosas, pero esas horribles voces, como la de un chirrido metálico, como si alguien les hubiera extirpado las cuerdas vocales le eran conocidas

-Diez mil muggles que nadie va a extrañar- dijo otra voz con el mismo tono bizarro de voz

-Muy buen trabajo Walpurgis. Se escucho una voz fría

-Fue tu idea Jorgunmander, tú tienes todo el crédito- dijo una aterciopelada y sugerente voz- el corazón de Harry corro a mil por hora, pues se trataba de Bloodmary, sintió un inmenso pánico al escucharla

-¡Finite Incantem!. Se escucho la voz de Hermione, Y Harry pudo por fin librarse de las manos de Luna, y se dejo caer boca arriba, el ahora estaba respirando con agitación, tenis cada centímetro del cuerpo empapado en sudor

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Ginny

Harry se tallo los ojos, y descubrió que había mucha gente en el servicio, y en ese momento quería hablar con el mismo profesor Dumbeldore, Harry se sentía raro, había tanto por explicar, Harry volteo a ver hacia Luna y esta parecía dormida, mientras Hermione la revisaba, pero esta se levanto sobresaltada

-¡Rápido, denme permiso- dijo Hermione -¡Abran paso, hay que llevar a Luna a la enfermería, por que no esta respirando!

13


	65. Loony

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y CINCO**

**LOONY**

FLASH BACK

¿Cuántos días y noches habían pasado? Honestamente, no lo sabía, todo mundo sin duda creía que se encontraba en la casa de sus padres celebrando la navidad.

Pero ella había entrado al bosque prohibido con un objetivo, y había permanecido quien sabe cuantos días ahí, con la única compañía de "Mary", pero más bien parecía su prisionera

—Sí, pero ¿quién eres? ¿Quién está debajo de todo esto?- pregunto Lily

—Ya te he dicho que estas preguntas no significan nada para mí. Puedo ser lo que tú quieras-

—No me basta-dijo Lily

— ¿Quién era yo? Era energía elemental, un espíritu de la tierra, un fantasma infinitamente satisfecho. No sé a partir de cuándo tuve la capacidad de amar a Adelarein. Ella me enseñó lo que era la muerte cuando se sacrifico por su maestro, Merlín, recuerdo como lloraba cuando se despidió de su hija de sus amigos; yo no podía creer lo que le hacían, la dejaban luchar sola en contra de ese monstruo en el que se había convertido Rangarok, mi Adelarein era como una niña, una mujer sin conciencia de la maldad humana. Y obligaron a mi pequeña Millet a mirar como su madre se sacrificaba para que los muggles se salvaran, ignorantes de que mi amada Adelarein se sacrificaba por ellos. De no ser por mi y mis hermanos, Rangarok y Lefay hubieran ganado y todo el mundo seria un peor lugar para los muggles, de no ser por mi y mis hermanos, otra cosa hubiera sido-

Lily miraba aterrada como la voz provenía del la misma tierra, la había llevado hasta el bosque prohibido bajo amenazas, ya todo se había salido de control, pero ella tenia la esperanza de retomar el control ella era su creación, no podía dejar que ella venciera.

-¿Quién soy? Soy la único entre todos que lloró a Adelarein con autentico dolor, el único que sintió un dolor infinito, hasta Millet se quedó aturdida, mirando cómo su madre desaparecía en la explosión que termino con la vida de Rangarok y Lefay- dijo la aterciopelada voz con tristeza- Soy el que vio al espíritu de Adelarein abandonar el cuerpo atormentado de dolor. Lo vi elevarse, libre, sin preocupaciones. Tengo un alma que conoció la inmensa alegría de saber que Adelarein ya no sufriría. Fui en busca de su espíritu, que aún conservaba la forma de su cuerpo, porque todavía no sabía que esa forma ya no le hacía falta, y traté de entrar en él, de reunirlo, y llevar hacia mí lo que era ahora como yo-

Nuevamente, la curiosidad y las ansias de saber, mantenían a Lily sentada sobre la grama del bosque prohibido, la voz la envolvió con su dulzura, y sentía como la tierra emitía un calor acogedor, como si estuviera en el regazo de alguien

-Pero el espíritu de Adelarein pasó de largo, no prestó mayor atención a mi presencia que a su propio cuerpo consumido por la magia. Se alejó hacia lo alto y se perdió

de vista. Adelarein se había marchado- dijo la voz y la tierra alrededor de Lily quien se estremecía -¿Quién soy? Soy quien tiene el poder sobre la tierra, soy yo, quien entre mis hermanos y hermanas he visto con atención cada paso que da tu familia, soy quien ha servido fielmente a cada una de las brujas de tu familia junto a mis hermanos, quien se extendió por todo el mundo embargado por el dolor de la pérdida de mi linda Adelarein. Soy la voz de la tierra, quien concentró sus energías, construyó tentáculos de poder y arrasó la aldea de Godric Hollow. Perseguí a los seguidores de Lefay que sobrevivieron por los campos y los golpeé con una lluvia de piedras. Cuando terminé no quedó nadie para contar la historia. Y mi pequeña Millet se había marchado con esos Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff y Slytherin, hacia las sedas, los satenes, las esmeraldas y los magos que la apartaron de nuestro cariño. Soy la voz de mis hermanos, quien lloró por esa bruja inocente y dulce, y dispersó sus cenizas a los cuatro vientos.

Lily se sentía estremecida por las palabras, la tierra a su alrededor parecía tomar forma, la forma de una mujer, que abrazaba a Lily

-Aprendí más en veinte días que en toda la feliz eternidad, al observar a los mortales evolucionar sobre la faz de la tierra, como una especie de insectos, con

una inteligencia que brotaba de la materia pero que vivía atrapada en ella, como una polilla que trata de horadar una pared con sus alas-

Lily sabia que era malo, pero se sentía extraña, el calor que la forma de tierra le compartía al abrazarla, sentía como ese calor la hacia sentir reconfortada, como si una madre abrazara a su hija

-¿Quién soy? Soy quien bajó para sentarse a los pies de Millet una vez que la habían convertido en una gran bruja y aprender a tener un propósito, a lograr metas, a hacer la voluntad de Millet a la perfección para que no tuviera que sufrir; soy quien lo intentó y fracasó-

Lily se dejo abrazar, y se estremeció con la sensación, se sentia protegida, se sentia feliz, no le importaba nada mas en ese momento, se imagino que de alguna manera todo se arreglaria,

-Dame la espalda, si quieres, hazlo. El tiempo no significa nada para mí- dijo la voz con tristeza, parecía que le susuraba al oido- Esperaré a que llegue otra tan fuerte como tú. Los magos están cambiando, sus sueños están llenos de los vaticinios de estos cambios, escucha las palabras de James. James sabe. Los magos y las brujas sueñan sin cesar con la inmortalidad, mientras sus vidas se prolongan, sueñan con volar libremente. Llegará alguien que rompa las barreras entre lo corpóreo y lo incorpóreo. Yo entraré. Lo deseo demasiado para fracasar, y soy muy paciente, muy hábil para aprender y muy fuerte- dijo la voz

Lily abrio los ojos adormilada, Lily sintio un extraña sensación, sentia lastima por la voz

-Manténte alejada de mí. Témeme. Esperaré. No pienso hacer daño a tu precioso James. Pero él no puede amarte como yo porque no te conoce como te conozco yo- dijo la voz -Conozco el interior de tu cuerpo y tu cerebro, Lily, seré de carne y hueso, Lily, me fusionaré y seré un ser superhumano de carne y hueso, Y cuando suceda, la metamorfosis puede ser tuya, Lily. Piensa en lo que digo.

Lily se sentia drogada, como si el calor que emanaba de la tierra fuera quien lo provocara

-Lo veo, Lily, siempre he visto que la decimotercera nacida bajo la luz de la luna negra tendría la fuerza para abrir la puerta. Lo que no logro ver es como existir sin tu amor-

Esa ultima frase fue como una suplica directamente al corazón de Lily

-Porque te he amado desde siempre. He amado esa parte de ti que había en cuantos te precedieron. Te amé en Gryffindor, que era quien más se te parecía. Te amé en Lilth, una dulce dulce niña-mujer que soñaba contigo.

Silencio.

Durante una hora no había habido ningún sonido, ninguna reverberación del aire. Sólo los sondios del bosque otra vez, y el frío invierno a su alrededor, tonificador, sin viento, límpido.

Después de miles de explicaciones a cada uno de los profesores, y de una meticulosa investigación, se llego a la conclusión de que Luna había sido embrujada por algun maleficio, y a pesar de que había dejado de respirar, en cuanto fue despachada hacia San Mungo, su situcion se estabilizo, pero para la mayoria, eso explicaba sin duda su eratico comportamiento durante los ultimos días.

En San Mungo, los medimagos se sorprendieron al encontrarla completamente sana, sin ningun tipo de maleficio a cuestas, pero por las dudas, decidieron que permaneciera en observacion por lo menos durante una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Giny se veia preocupada por Harry, pues fue sometido a un sin numero de interrogatorios por todos los profesores, (de hecho solo faltaron Hagrid, Trelanwey y Firenze para completar a todo el staff), e incluso un enviado del ministerio llego hasta Hogwarts esa misma noche para hacerle un interrogatorio mas, pero el había dicho lo necesario para dejar satisfechos a todos para demostrar su inocencia, (claro menos a Snape) y no comprometer a nadie, pero los testimonios de Ginny y Cadica lograron sacarlo de un gran apuro, y el profesor Dumbeldore dio por sentado, aunque no muy convencido de que Harry no tenia nada que ver en todo eso.

Harry paso la noche en vela, pues se sentia incomodo y las palabras que escucho durante esa especie de vision eran las que le quitaban el sueño: "diez mil muggles", pero en esos momentos se sentia un total estupido por no decircelo a Dumbeldore y guardarselo para el, algo debia de hacer, pero su instinto le decia que por esa vez, no debia de decir nada a nadie, y guardarselo para el mismo. Harry no durmió y paso toda la madrugada dormitando y cuando amanecio, Harry pudo por fin dormir algo.

Llego el catorce de febreo, fua sabado, y Ginny se levanto muy temprano, y había quedado con Harry muy temprano, pero este no aparecio, todos los chicos de su curso bajaron al gran comedor menos el, pero ella desconocia que su novio ahora podia luchar de igual a igual con Bella Dona, pero no resultaba todo tan sencillo, pero ese dia, se conjugo todo arrastrandolo a la cama con un enorme cansancio, pues había todos los hechizos que había recibido a lo largo de la semana lo habian desecho.

Ginny subio al dormitorio de los varones y se encontro con Harry dormido profundamente entre una montaña de cobijas, y al verlo, se sintio como en una de esas veces en la madriguera, en la que su madre la enviaba a despertar a Ron y a Harry , para despertarlos y que bajaran a desayunar, pero ella se quedaba del otro lado del lado de la habitación, observando a Harry dormido, sin comprender por que admiraba tanto a ese chico.

Pero ahora la situación era distintia, Ginny camino hasta la cama de Harry y se subio a la cama, y se recosto a su lado, y le acaricio el rostro con ternura, pero no pudo contenerse y lo desperto con un beso

-Harry abrio los ojos lentamente y sonrio al verla-

-Estaba soñando contigo- le dijo Harry

-Mentiroso- sonrio Ginny antes de darle otro beso

-Te vas a meter en problemas si Ron sube- dijo Harry perezosamente abrasandola

-No me importa- sonrio Ginny

-A mi si, Ron es mi mejor amigo-

-Pero no es tu novia-dijo Ginny –Ademas el papa de Luna te envio una carta, te agradece lo que hiciste por su hija-

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Harry en medio de un bostezo

-¿Ves, por eso te quiero- exclamo Ginny –Eres muy lindo-

Ginny lo volvio a besar -Bueno, yo venia a avisarte que la abuela de Neville vino hoy muy temprano y se lo llevo, y parece que iran a San Mungo, y como no estabas despierto, le di el regalo de San Valentin que tenia para ti, por que no se quien quedo conmigo y no aparecio

-¿Pues que hora es?-

-Casi las seis de la tarde- dijo Ginny

-¿Me estas diciendo que pase todo el dia dormido?- dijo Harry

-Si, asi que se acabo el dia de Sna Valentin, pero de todos modos, ¿Qué te gustaria hacer?- le dijo Ginny con picardia

-¿Honestamente?- sonrio Harry –No lo se, hoy quisiera quedarme aquí, todo el dia junto a ti y no hacer absolutamente nada, solo estar aquí contigo-

-Flojo- sonrio Ginny –Pero hoy me siento complaciente, asi que te conceder tu deseo-

Ginny tomo la varita y corrio las cortinas de la cama de Harry y se acurruco a su lado, y ambos cerraron los ojos, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otros, abrazados tiernamente.

San Mungo:

-¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- exclamaba Luna cada vez que alguien pasaba por el pasillo frente a su habitación y a toda persona que se atrevia a acercarse a su cama -¡Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, esto no se puede quedar asi de ninguna manera!-

Luna estaba sola en la habitación de reposo en el ala de para tratamiento de accidentes magicos, y que se encontrara sola se debia a que los demas internos preferian irse a sus casas que escuchar sus interminables historias , era cruel, pero cierto, Luna se volaba las barreras de de la extroversion y trataba de socializar con todo el mundo, y ese mismo cacarter la sacaba y la metia de aprietos continuamente. Y en ese momento estaba aburrida, por lo que tocaba cualquier cosa con sus manos desnudas todo lo que podiacon el unico fin de entretenerse, las imágenes que le llegaban eran un frenzi de información, y en otras circunstancias, podria haberse jactado de de ser la persona mejor informada del avanze de la guerra, y mas cuando tocaba a las victimas de distintas maldiciones que llegaban al hospital, todos eran victimas directas o indirectas de las manipulaciones de Voldemort, y después de cuatro días en San Mungo, ya estaba al tanto de todo, y mas que alarmada, estaba asombrada por lo que sucedia en las calles, pero tambien estaba pensadno continuamente en regresar a Hogwarts y tomar su revancha.

No iba a negar que toda la experiencia había sido muy interesante y hasta cierto punto seductora, pero ella debia de mostrar que era una bruja poderosa, una bruja como su madre.

-Hola Luna- dijo un chico conocido por ella al entrar por la puerta

Luna lo volteo a ver

-¡Hola Neville!- sonrio Lna y salto de la cama para correrlo a abrazarlo -¡Eres la primera persona que me viene a visitar ademas de mi papa y la horrible vaca que tengo por hermana!-

-Veo que ya estas mejor- dijo Neville timidamente –Te traje esto-

Neville hizo un movimiento de su varita e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores

-¡Orquideas! –sonrio feliz Luna -¿Cómo sabias que son mi favoritas?-

-Por que tu lo dices cada vez que te veo- dijo Neville timidamente

-Jo, cierto, bueno, ya me aburri, podrias acompañarme a dar una vuelta- dijo Luna –Y venga, no te comportes como si te diera miedo-

Luna se envolvio en una bata decorada con lunas y estrellas, Neville estaba nervioso, pero Luna lo sujeto del brazo con las manos desnudas, y sintio como un extraño presentimiento, pero cuando toco la mao desnuda de Neville, le sucedió lo mismo que con Ginny, pero no igual, por que sentia lo que Neville sentia en ese momento, no veia sus memorias, si no sus sentimientos, el nerviosismo, estaba muy nervioso de estar junto a Lna, había mas, pero no podia distinguirlas, era la primera vez que se sentia abrumada por tanto sentimientos mezclados, y no podia ver mas alla de ello.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso Neville?- pregunto Luna

-Por nada- se apresuro a contestar Neville

-Vamos, no me ocultes nada, yo no te he ocultado nada, bueno, creo que es por que casi no me preguntas nada, pero si me lo preguntaras, yo te responderia , no es por que no quiera decirte nada o tenga algo que ocultarte-

-Bueno, es por mis padres- murmuro Neville

-Cierto, que tus papa estan en San Mungo, escuche a no se quien decirlo, no recuerdo si a Granger o Ginny-

-¿Y que decian'-

-Pues que eran heroes- dijo Luna con los ojos bien abiertos y le sonrio a Neville, y este sonrio timidamente ante ese comentario

-Bueno, vine a verlos por que la abuela quiso celebrar el cumpleaños de papa, y le pedi que me trajera para venirte a ver- dijo Neville, pero se calo de inmediato, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debia de haber dicho- Y Ginny y sus amiga me dieron esto para ti, y desean que te recuperes pronto-

Neville saco una caja llena a rebosar de dulces

-¡Gracias Neville, ¡Mil gracias!-sonrio Luna ¿Te han dicho que eres un amor?-

-No-

-Pues enterate muchacho lindo, eres un amor-

Neville se sonrojo, pero Luna mas por conseguir que se riera

-¿Oye Neville?- dijo Luna –No me has dicho que tiene n tus papas-

-Pues por que no me has preguntado. Dijo Neville con seriedad

-¿Puedo saberlo?-

-Ni yo mismo lo se- dijo Nevile

-¿No te interesa saberlo?- le dijo Luna en tono de proposicion

Neville dudo, pero observo atentamente a Luna

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- pregunto Neville

-¿No has escuchado los rumores acerca de mi?- pregunto Luna

-Prefiero no hacerlo- dijo Neville

-¿Ves por que eres un amor'- dijo Luna sonriene –Bueno de tantos rumores, hay uno, o quiza dos que son ciertos, pero en fin, espero que hayas escuchado el de mis manos, y es que estas al tocar a la gente o a las cosas, me revelan cosas, todavía no puedo controlarlo muy bien, pero he ganado algo de practica, algun dia lo controlare, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que puedo ayudarte a saber que tienen, por que tu me has ayudado a mi-

-¿Yo te ayude?- pregunto Neville

-¡Si, me has demostrado que le importo a alguien- sonrio Luna –Y que a pesar de todo, cuento con la amistad de esas Gryffindor ingratas, pero en fin, ¿ese no es el profesor Lockhart?-

Neville sonrio y movio la cabeza, pensadno que en la situación que fuera o en la situcion en la que se encontraran, por malas que estas fueran, Luna nunca dejaria de ser peculiar, y que lo hacia sentir distinto estando a su lado

-¿Dónde te metiste Neville?- le dijo una voz con severidad

Se trataba de Augusta Longbottom, pero esta cambio su talante de severidad al ver a Luna abrazando el brazo de Neville, su expresión cambio, y Luna trato de descifrarla ¿sorprendida combinada con orgullo y celos?

-Ella es mi amiga de quien te hable- dijo Neville un poco apenado

-¿La famosa Luna Lovegood?- pregunto la abuela de Neville

-Sipi, la misma que viste y calza- sonrio Ginny

-Mi nieto Neville no dejo de hablar de ti durante todo el verano y ahora en navidad- sonrio la señoras Longbottom indulgente -¿Qué te sucedió, supimos que te habian traido a San Mungo, ¿Por qué?-

-Accidente de labroratorio- dijo Luna torciendo la boca –Tuve un problemilla con un proyecto esclar, estaba prepaando un proyecto para una nota extra en mis T.I.M.Os…-

-Pues Neville haria muy bien al aprender de ti un poco- dijo la señor Longbottom con dureza –pero no me puedo quejar, ha mejorado muchisimo últimamente-

Neville se había separado de la conversación, la habitación era muy grande, y no eran los unicos, en un rincón había una mujer muy elegante atendiendo a una muchacha pelirroja, junto a Neville había dos anciandos postrados con la vista perdida en el techo, solos, no había medimagos, Luna dejo de prestar atención a las palabras de la señora Longbottom y solo asintia a todo lo que la anciana decia, y se fijo en lo que Neville hacia, pues Neville sostenia el cuaderno de una señora con la mirada ausente, la cual trazaba lineas sin aparente sentido en las hojas, Luna noto que sin duda se trataba de la mama de Neville, el parecido era innegable, pero luego, había otro señor, con la misma expresión de ausencia en el rostro, y Luna sonrio al notar que Neville comenzaba a parearse tambien a su padre, pues los rasgos varoniles del señor Longbttom tambien iban apareciendo en Neville, pero dejo todo eso atrás, y noto que Neville tenia un sutil gesto de tristeza que trataba de ocultar, y sin saber por que, tambien se puso triste al ver a Neville

-¿Podrias quedarte unos minutos con ellos Neville?- pregunto la señora Longbottom

Neville asintio sin voltear a ver a su abuela, estaba mas preocupado por ayudar a su mama, Luna se deslizo y se sento junto a Neville

-¿Oye Neville?- dijo Luan –Voy a sonar estupida, pero, ¿Qué tienen tus papas?-

-"Sobre exposición a la maldición crucattis"- dijo Neville con ironia en su voz

-¡Auch!- murmuro Luna

-Si, y lo mas curioso es que cuando un mortifago me lo aplico cuando estuvimos en el ministerio, comprendí todo lo que papa y mama sufrieron-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Luna

Neville sonrio

-A nadie se lo he contado, pero mis padres eran aurores, dicen que eran muy buenos, y ambos encabezaban la cazeria en contra de quien-tu-sabes, incluso cuando este ya dominaba prácticamente todo, el tio Algie me cuenta de las cosas que tenian que hacer para para mantenernos a salvo de las venganzas de los mortifagos, incluso de los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer después de la caida de su amo, y siempre nos cuidaron- dijo Neville –Yo no entiendo, si eran tan buenos, como los atraparon-

-Pues quiza suene petulante, pero con los mortifagos uno nunca sabe- dijo Neville con el mismo tono de tristeza que Neville

Luna amago con tocar al papa de Neville, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada del chico de Gryffindor

-No se si deba- murmuro Luna

-Hazlo antes de que regrese mi abuela-

-Bien- sonrio Luna

Luna toco el dorso e la mano del señor Longbottom, y sintio como si una luz verde la cegara, no veia nada, solo escuchaba las voces, los gritos de odio y dolor

-"¡Cruccio!"- se escucho la voz de un joven

-Hazlos escupir lo que saben Chourch- dijo la voz de una mujer

-No se como podemos confiar en la información de Bloodmary, Bella- dijo otra voz, esta grave y siniestra

-Callate Rabastan, si ella dice que estos traidores saben algo, debemos de confiar en su palabra"

Luna abrio los ojos, y sintio como si huiea recibido un puñetazo en el rostro, Neville la sujeto antes de que callera al piso

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Quién me golpeo?-

-Nadie te golpe-

-Que rao, en fin, ¿puedo tocar de nuevo?-

-No se- dijo Neville

Pero Luna no lo escucho y toco nuevamente al señor Longbottom, y nuevamente esa luz verde le impedia ver, Luna se preguntaba por que, pero las voces eran mas fuertes, mas furiosas

-¡No les digas Frank!- se escucho lo que sin duda era la voz del señor Longbottom

-¡ustedes lo saben, nada me impide cortarles la cabeza- dijo otra grave voz, impregnada de odio en cada una de sus palabras

-¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio!-

-¡Basta Bellatrix!- dijo la voz -¿Qué es lo que ocultan pedazos de basura?-

-¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio, ¡Cruccio!-

Nuevamente esa sensación de recibir un puñetazo la obligo a abrir los ojos

Neville nuevamente la había sostenido para evitar que callera al suelo

-¡Estoy intrigada!- dijo Luna

-¿Por qué?-

-Nunac me había pasado esto, es como si solo hubiera un recuerdo, un solo pensamiento encerrado en su cabeza- dijo Luna -¿Puedo toar a tu mama?-

-Esta bien- dijo Neville

Luna hizo la mismo, y la misma luz cegadora y la sensación de estar en un lugar lleno de ira y odio rodeo su cuerpo, pero de inmediato "el golpe en la cara" le evitaba ver mas alla, pero no ceso, y al tercer intento, hizo un esfuerzo y se introdujo en la vision, a pesar de que la luz verde la cegaba completamente, pero ya no sentia nada de dolor, y escucho una dulce y sugerente voz en su oido

-"Mi Lily debio de sobrevivir, y tu debiste de morir en su lugar"-

Luna abrio los ojos de par en par, asustada, pues había reconocido la voz en su vision: Bloodmary, pero luego cayo en cuenta de algo

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Luna sonriente –Ya se como curara a tus padres

Neville la observo con el ceño fruncido, como si Luna le jugara una mala broma, y Luna se tranquilizo

-pero si es muy simple Neville, ¿cmo es posible que no se dieran cuenta antes?-, a tus papas les vaciaron el cerebro, no tiene recuerdos de nada, ¡por Merlin, mira, tus papas eran los mejores aurores, la maldición crucatis nada tuvo que ver, bueno si, tuvo mucho que ver, pero no para dejarlo en este estado, ¿no ves, la utilizaron para "ablandarlos", para quebrantar sus defensas, ellos querian la ubicación del señor tenebroso, asi que cuando se negaron a confesar, les extrajeron todos los recuerdos hasta dejarles la mente completamente vacia, ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta de todo eso?-

Neville estaba anonadado por la explicación de Luna, pero la mujer del fondo de la habitación se lkevanto, había puesto atención a lo que Luna había hecho

-Muy interesante- dijo con elegante y sofisticado tono de voz –Y es mas interesante esa habilidad tuya que dics tener, ¿sabes, le dicen "clarividencia táctil"-

Luna la observo confundida

-Muchas gracias, ¿pero quien es usted'- dijo Luna

-Andromeda Tonks- sonrio la bruja

Luna vio que era elegante en su forma de hablar, en su porte, y a pesar de que vestia una ropa muy sencilla, en ella parecía tomar una belleza y una elegancia sin igual, su cabello era rubio oscuro con mechones de color negro en la sienes, y sus ojos eran azules, profundo y reconfortantes

-Este, creo que he escuchado su nombre en alguna parte- dijo Luna sacudiendole la mano, pero era raro, con ella no sentia absolutamente nada, y la señora Andrómeda lo noto

-Como toda ramificacion de la magia, la clarividencia táctil tambien puede ser bloqueada- le dijo

-Pero si se que usted esta relacionada con la familia Black- le dijo Luna

-no voy a preguntar como los upiste, por que me imagino la respuesta – le dijo Andrómeda con amabilidad

-¡Ya recorde de donde la cnozco!- dijo Luna -¡Usted y su esposo didirgen el orfanato Walace en Edimburgo, acompañe a mi papa el año pasado a la cena de crida que usted organizo, y me tiene que decir donde consiguió un vestido tan bonito-

Andrómeda Tonks se quedo sorprendida, pero sonrio, pero luego volteo a ver a Neville

-¿Y como siguen Alice y Frank, Neville?- pregunto Andrómeda

Neville solo se encogio de hombros

-¿Ya la conocias Neville?- pregunto Luna

-Si ella viene muy seguido al igual o mas que mi abuela- reconocio Neville

-¿por uqe'- pregunto Luna como niña chiquita

-Por Valerie- contesto Andrómeda señalando a la chica pelirroja a sus espaldas

-¿Quien es Valerie?- dijo Luna

-Leri- sonrio Neville –Es una chica muy especial

-Eres muy dulce Neville- sonrio Andrómeda –Bueno, ella esta bajo mi cuidado y proteccio junto con todos sus hermanos, son los nicos chicos que no han conseguido hogar, y decidid adoptarlos yo misma, pero Leri es un caso especial, y tengo que traerla a San Mungo cada veintiocho días a que resiva atención medica-

-¿Por qué, ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Luna

-Le arrebataron su alma- comento Neville

-No hay que ser tan drastico Neville- dijo Andrómeda –Leri todavía tiene su alma, si no fue un dementor lo que la ataco-

-Yo sigo sin entender nada- dijo Luna –Si me explican, pues quiza entendere-

-Es una larga historia- dijo Andrómeda –Que estare dispuesta a contarte si me prometes asistir a mi proxima cena de caridad con todos los amigos que puedas llevar

-¡Cuentemelo aquí y prometo llevar a todo los alumnos de Hogwarts!- dijo Luna

-Despues, con mas tiempo- dijo Andrómeda

La chica en la cama del fonod de la habitación se desperto, era una niña no mas grande que Luna, con una expresión vivaracha con un lindo cabello negro y ojos claros

-Mira Leri, mira quien vino a visitarte- dijo Andrómeda

-¡Neville!- sonrio Leri con un entuisiata tono de voz

-Hola Leri- sonrio Neville con tristeza

La chica lo observo como si buscara algo

-¿No has visto a Ivisha?- le pregunto la chica

-Este…-

-Ivisha se adelanto, vino a verte cuando estabas dormida Leri, pero como no despertase, se adelanto a casa, pero no debemos dejarla esperando-

-Si, si vamos, hasta luego Neville-

Luna veia intrigada y tentada por tocar con sus manos ala niña, pero Neville se dio cuenta y se lo impidio

-Bueno Neville, fue todo un placer verte de nuevo y con bien y tambien a tus padres, y si no la topo en el camino, despideme de tu abuela- dijo Andrómeda –Y señorita Lovegood, fue un placer, espero poder contar con tu ayuda mas tarde y tambien con las donaciones de tu padre-

Luna se despidio de mano de Andrómeda, y nuevamente no sucedió nada, lo cual la irrito

Andrómeda Tonks y la chica salieron de la habitación, dejando perpleja a Luna, quien volteo a ver a Neville en busca de respuestas, rogandole con la mirada, y Neville comprendio

-¿Cuántos años crees que esa chica tiene?- le dijo Neville

-¿Andrómeda, pues fácilmente mas de cuarenta- dijo Luna

-¡No, la chica que venia con ella-

-Pues se veia mas pequeña que yo-

-Pues no me creerias si te dijera que tiene 22 años- dijo Neville –Valerie Valkire es mas grande que nosotros en edad, y por eso dije que le arrebataron el alma, ella y los chicos del orfanatorio Wallace no pueden crecer, y eso no es lo peor, ella es la única sobreviviente de una horrible masacre, ha de ser muy duro vivir asi-

-Si, es muy triste- dijo Luna

-Me confunden, y mas esa niña, es tan feliz, pero igual que tu esta maldita, lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa manera, solo que me da tristeza saber lo que a ella les paso y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlas-

-¿Sabes una cosa, eres mas sabio de lo que aparentas Neville- dijo Luna –Pero creo que en la primera oportuniodad que tenga, voy a ir a Edimburgo, me intriga esa niña, ¿me acompañarias Neville?-

Neville sonrio pero no pudo contestar, por que su mama dejo de dibujar y pido un caramelo, Neville saco uno de su bolsa y se lo dio a su madre dejando el cuaderno a un lado, Luna lo tomo y comenzo a hojear los dibujos, y en la mayoria de ellos había lo que era una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes, con una siniestra sonrisa

14


	66. El Orfanato Wallace

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y SEIS**

**EL ORFANATO WALLACE**

FLASHBACK

—Ay, éste es el peor invierno de todos —dijo Barbara desde la ventana de su habitación—, ¿sabes que dicen que hasta los sasquatch han bajado de las montañas a los pueblos muggles? -Se levantó del lado de Lily, ambas habían dormido abrazadas en la noche- Bueno, querida, has tenido mucha paciencia. Estaba muy preocupada, pero ahora que veo que todo está bien, me voy-

—No ha sido nada, Bar —dijo Lily- y repitió lo que acababa de explicar sólo estaba un poco deprimida por la ausencia tan prolongada de James.

— ¿A qué hora llega?

—Remus ha dicho que escucho al profesor Dumbeldore decir que llegaran antes de la cena-

Lily le sonrió y observó cómo Barbara bajaba por la escalera de piedra y desaparecía de la vista, mientras el aire calido de la sala común entraba a su cuarto, después cerró la puerta

Se quedó en silencio durante un rato, dejando que el calor la envolviera, se puso de pie y se vistió a toda prisa y bajo a la sala común, por tratarse de navidad, la torre estaba casi vacía, en la sala común había un enorme árbol de navidad que Black, Lupin y Petegrew habían puesto a pesar de las advertencias, sin embargo en ese momento agradeció la testarudez de los mereodadores, estaba justo detrás de la arcada y llegaba hasta el techo, el árbol de Navidad más triangular y perfecto que había visto nunca, cubría por completo la ventana que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, una fina capa de agujas yacía sobre el suelo. Silvestre y primitivo, como si hubiera entrado en la torre un trozo del bosque prohibido. Se acercó a hogar y se arrodilló para poner otro tronco sobre el fuego

— ¿Por qué has intentado hacerle daño a James? —murmuró, mirando las llamas

—No intenté hacerle daño-

—Me estás mintiendo. ¿También has intentado hacer daño a Barbara?

—He hecho lo que me ordenaste que hiciera, Lily —La voz era suave, dulce y profunda, como siempre—. Mi mundo se limita a complacerte.

Se apoyó sobre sus talones, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos húmedos, de modo que las llamas se convirtieron en una suave mancha borrosa.

—Él no sospecha nada, ¿me escuchas?- dijo Lily

—Siempre te escucho, Liliveth-

—Tiene que creer que todo sigue como antes- dijo Lily

—Yo también lo deseo, Lily, estamos de acuerdo, Temo su enemistad porque sé que te haría infeliz. No hago más que complacer tus deseos.

Pero esto no podía seguir así. De repente, sintió tanto miedo que se quedó muda e inmóvil.

— ¿Cómo acabará todo esto, Mary? No sé qué hacer ni qué quieres de mí- dijo Lily

—Lo sabes, Liliveth Adelarein-

—Me llevará años de estudio. Hasta que no tenga una comprensión más profunda de ti, ni siquiera puedo empezar.

—Pero tú sabes todo de mí y quieres engañarme. Me amas y no me amas al mismo tiempo. Me convertirías en un ser de carne y hueso si supieras cómo destruirme- dijo la voz

— ¿Crees que sí?- pregunto Lily ofendida y ruborizada

—Sí. Me entristece tu miedo y tu odio, porque sé la felicidad que nos aguarda, porque puedo ver a lo lejos.

— ¿Y qué tendrías? ¿El cuerpo de algún hombre vivo, despojado de su conciencia mediante algún trauma, de modo que podrías fusionarte sin impedimentos con su mente? Eso es un asesinato, Mary-

Silencio.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que cometa un asesinato? Porque ambos sabemos que ésa es la manera de hacerlo- dijo Lily

Silencio.

Lily cerró los ojos. Oía cómo el ente se condensaba y aumentaba la presión, cómo se agitaban las cortinas mientras él serpenteaba y llenaba el salón a su alrededor, y le rozaba las mejillas y el pelo.

—No, déjame sola —suspiró—. Quiero esperar a James-

—Él no será suficiente para ti, Lily, me duele verte llorar, pero te digo la verdad.

—Dios mío, te odio —susurró, mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano y veía a través de sus lágrimas el enorme árbol de Navidad—. Déjame sola, Mary—suplicó—. Si me amas, déjame sola.

La colina de la hadas. Sabía que era otra vez el sueño y quería despertar. Además, el bebé la necesitaba. Oía cómo lloraba. Quiero irme del sueño. Pero estaban todos

Reunidos alrededor del monolito, todos los magos, todos sus antepasados la veían con atención, atentos a cualquier movimiento suyo, ahí estaba Jean, mirándola orgullosa

—No se guardó el secreto —decía una estrafalaria y hermosa bruja de ojos verdes— Es imposible que los ignorantes

comprendan la importancia de la experimentación. Cuando se guarda el secreto, lo único que se hace es asumir personalmente la responsabilidad.

Señalaba una enorme inscripción runica en el suelo, que resplandecía. Ella cargaba a un bebe, pero por mas que quería verle al cara, no podía, las runas le reclamaban toda su atención, pero por ninguna manera quería separarse del bebe, era su bebe, nada podía lastimarlo, pero las runas eran impotentes, el bebe exploto en llanto

—El llanto de esa criatura no me deja pensar-

—Tienes que tener una perspectiva más amplia, pensar en un resultado mayor- dijo la bruja

Imposible. Ella miraba la inscripción, era genealógico, pero antiguo, muy antiguo, mas de miles de años o quizás mas, pero resplandecía, el bebe no dejaba de llorar, las brujas la miraban atenta a su alrededor

—"La verdad esta en nuestros corazones", esa es la clave-

—No, Lily, no lo hagas- se escucho la voz del profesor Dumbeldore

Se despertó sobresaltada. Oyó pasos en la escalera. Salió de la cama.

— ¿James?

—Sí mi niña, estoy aquí-

Sólo una sombra grande en la oscuridad, el olor al frío del invierno y sus tibias manos temblorosas sobre ella. Suavidad y aspereza, y su rostro apretado contra el de ella.

—Ay, James Potter, ha sido una eternidad. ¿Por qué me has dejado?

—, mi niña...

— ¿Por qué? —lloraba—. No me sueltes, James, por favor. No me sueltes.

Él la acunaba entre sus brazos.

—No deberías haberte marchado, James, no debiste hacerlo-

James lloraba y sabía que él ni siquiera comprendía lo que ella decía ni lo que no diría. Simplemente lo cubrió de besos, saboreó el gusto salado de su piel, su aspereza, y la suavidad de sus manos.

—Dime qué ocurre, qué ocurre en realidad- dijo James

—Que te amo. Que cuando no estás aquí, es como si no fueras real-

Lily estaba medio dormida cuando él se separó de ella. No quería que volviese aquel sueño. Se había acurrucado contra su pecho, cogida con fuerza a su brazo, y ahora, mientras James salía de la cama para ir con sus amigos

—Quédate aquí— murmuró— Hay algo que debo de arreglar con Sirius, después, ambos iremos al banquete de navidad —dijo—Además es mi pequeña sorpresa que te traje de América. Sigue acostada. No te levantes. No es nada, sólo algo que traje, sigue durmiendo.

El sueño volvió a ella antes de que él saliese de la habitación.

"No quiero ver ese muñeco en la mesa. ¿Qué es? No puede estar vivo. Jean llevaba una capa negra, una mascara blanca en la misma mano que sujetaba la varita. La miraba por

debajo de sus finísimas cejas.

—Ni siquiera estás preparada pequeña mia. Ve a la biblioteca y tráeme el libro de demoniolgia, y trae tu varita- le dijo la figura de Jean

Las luces del fuego sobre las que se cosía a borbotones una espesa poción le daban un aspecto desagradable al sueño, que tenía tintes de pesadilla

Esa cosa ahí, una masa sanguinoliente de carne y sangre, de ninguna manera podía tratarse de algo humano, Jean sostenía algo con unas pinzas de plata

-Listo señor Grindelwalden, cuando usted quiera-

Un mago apareció en el sueño, llevaba una lúgubre capa verde, el cabello largo y revuelto, como una versión siniestra del profesor Dumbeldore, pero su mirada era fría y analítica, tomo entre las manos lo que Jean sostenía con sus pinzas y lo olio como si se tratara de comida, y le dio un toque con su varita, convirtiendo la masa sanguinolenta en el cuerpo de un feto y se lo dio a Jean, quien parecía mas una asistente que otra cosa, Jean lo sujeto al borde del caldero , Y con insensibilidad y frialdad, el mago abrió el cuerpecito con su varita en el pecho. Y luego sujeto las mismas pinzas de plata y sostenía un corazón con las pinzas

-¡No! ¡Monstruo, cómo puedes hacer algo así!- Exclamo Lily

—Tendremos que trabajar deprisa para que el tejido conserve su estado óptimo...

—Es muy difícil que tengamos éxito —dijo Jean

—Pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Lily horrorizada

Muchos magos de pinta tenebrosa estaban alrededor de, ella los podía reconocer, pero no sabía sus nombres, solo sabia que la mayoría colaboraban muy de cerca con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien incluso estaba ahí, en ese lugar: estaba sentado junto a la ventana, cansado por la edad, con sus ojos carmesí y su nariz larga y aplastada. Cuando ella le preguntó qué pensaba, la miró, atento, y luego le sonrió tetricamente

—Conozco todo esto —dijo quien no debe ser nombrado- Es el gran trabajo del gran maestro Grindelwalden.

Se despertó. El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. En el sueño esperaba más campanadas, unas doce. Significaba que había dormido hasta tarde; ¿pero las diez? Eso era demasiado tarde. Oyó música a lo lejos: un clavicordio y una voz, un lastimero villancico, una vieja canción celta que hablaba de un niño en el pesebre. Olor a árbol de Navidad, suave y fragante, y a leña que ardía. Una tibieza deliciosa. estaba tendida de lado y miraba la capa de hielo sobre el cristal de la ventana. Muy lentamente, una figura empezó a tomar forma: una mujer apoyada contra el cristal con los brazos cruzados.

Lily entrecerró los ojos y observó el proceso: un rostro bronceado, formado por billones de diminutas células, y el profundo brillo de unos ojos verdes. Una réplica perfecta una túnica de gala antigua. Veía y oía el movimiento de su

ropa. En el momento en que se inclinaba sobre ella, vio incluso los poros de la piel.

"Así que estamos celosos, ¿eh?" -pensó Lily

Le tocó las mejillas, la frente, como se las había tocado a James, y sintió un latido debajo, como si allí hubiera un cuerpo de verdad.

—Miéntele —dijo, con voz profunda, casi sin mover los labios—. Si lo amas, miéntele.

Casi sentía su aliento sobre el rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era transparente, que veía la ventana a través de ella.

—No, no te vayas —dijo ella—, aguanta.

Pero la imagen sufrió una convulsión y empezó a ondear como un papel al caer por el aire. Ella sintió el pánico de Mary en forma de espasmos de calor.

Trató de cogerla de la muñeca, pero su mano se cerró en el aire. La corriente cálida flotó sobre la cama, las cortinas se agitaron y se levantó un aire frío que volvió a cubrir los cristales de escarcha.

-Miéntele- susurro Mary

-Sí, por supuesto, los amo a los dos, ¿no?- murmuro Lily

El domingo siguiente al día de San Valentín fue particularmente desangelado, ni siquiera el partido de quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff llamo la atención lo suficiente de la gente para ver la humillante derrota de las águilas a manos de los tejones por quinientos puntos de diferencia, e incluso los comentarios de Luna Lovegood fueron extrañados por el publico, el domingo fue un día para el descanso y el desasosiego, excepto para Hermione, quien arrastro a Ron a una exhaustiva búsqueda por todo el castillo para encontrar como o por que los sortilegios Weasley entraban en el castillo, Hermione decía que tenia mil sospechosos, pero no tenia pruebas.

Pero Ginny y sus amigas comenzaban a sentir la asfixiante presión de la cercanía de los T.I.M.Os, a lo que incluso ellas mismas se sorprendían al descubrir que no se habían colapsado por tanta tarea, pero ellas se quejaban con Ginny, en son de broma, de que Harry la ayudaba con sus deberes y que se sentían un poquito celosas de ello.

La noche de ese domingo, Ginny hacia su ronda de vigilancia cerca del séptimo piso, y al pasar por el séptimo curso, se topo con Harry, mal cubierto con su capa invisible, pues daba la apariencia de una cabeza flotante, pero venia dando trompicones, seguido de cerca por "copo de nieve"

-No voy a preguntar que haces a estas horas fuera de la sala común por que me imagino la respuesta- dijo Ginny al ayudarlo a sentarse, Harry tenia la visión desenfocada, incluso aturdido

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Ginny

-Te estaba buscando- murmuro Harry

-Mentiroso- dijo Ginny –Ya en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Buscándote?- dijo Harry agitando la cabeza –Salí a buscarte pero me tope con Peeves y se molesto por no se que-

-Mentiroso- sonrió Ginny- Pobre de ti, creo que debes de aprender mejor a mentir, recuerda que yo crecí con Fred y George, pero acuérdate que la buen Fleur castigo a Peeves desde octubre, y no hay para cuando salga de su confinamiento, no me mientas Harry, creí que confiabas en mi-

-Es que no puedo decirlo, pero por tratarse de ti, haré una excepción, Dumbeldore me hizo esto, iba camino a la enfermería-

Ginny no dijo nada, pero aparentemente le creyó, y tomo entre sus brazos a copo de nieve y volteo a ver a Harry

-Vamos a la enfermería pues- dijo Ginny-Y déjame hablar a mí, por que se ve que no eres muy bueno para las excusas-

Pasaron dos semanas completas, y el lunes veintinueve de febrero, Luna reapareció en el gran comedor como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero esta parecía igual de despistada que siempre, pero más sonriente, y al ver a Ginny entrar al gran comedor, literalmente se le fue encima

-¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny!¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny, ¡Ginny,¡Ginny, ¡Ginny!- exclamo Luna

-¡Hola Luna!- exclamo Ginny con la misma sonrisa que Luna-¿Y que dicen las voces?-

-Han estado muy callada ahora que lo mencionas, como si algo las hubiera alejado, pero en fin, te necesito a ti y a Harry para un experimento que quiero llevar a cabo- dijo Luna

-Claro- sonrió Ginny

-Esta bien, los espero a las afueras del servicio del segundo piso en la noche, no me vayas a dejar colgada-

Luna se alejo a su mesa y comió con naturalidad, y al salir del gran comedor, se encontró con Neville de quien se despidió efusivamente, dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo, pero más al pobre Neville.

Las clases fueron particularmente aburridas ese día, Harry se sentía aburrido en encantamientos, pues la clase que particularmente se daba ese día, para el resulto pan comido, lo que molesto un poco a Hermione y a la oradle almuerzo, se lo hizo notar a Harry

-No me causa gracia que no hagas nada en clases Harry- le dijo irritada

-Lo que pasa es que no te gusta tener mas competencia- le dijo Ron sirviéndose patatas fritas

-Por una ocasión podrías apoyarme- dijo Hermione

-Pero es cierto mione, Harry te esta superando y no te gusta ser la segunda en clase- le dijo Ron –Déjalo ser, solo es en Encantamientos-

-Y en transformación- añadió Ginny –Y en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero tu eres la mejor en lo demás-

-En Aritmancia ya no- murmuro Hermione

Eso sorprendió a sus tres amigos

-Radamanthys me gano en la última prueba- murmuro Hermione

Los cuatro guardaron silencio

-Voy a dejar de buscar como entran los sortilegios Weasley a Hogwarts y voy a tener que estudiar un poco mas- dijo Hermione

A lo lejos se escucho una exclamación de jubilo, al voltear a ver que sucedía, Neftis estaba sonrojada, mientras Cadica y Vilandra la miraban con reproche, Hermione pareció caer en cuenta de algo, pero los murmullos la hicieron voltear hacia la mesa de los profesores, pues en la puerta, apareció Krum, y de inmediato, los chicos de la mesa de Durmstrang se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron hacia el, los profesores que se encontraban en la mesa no dijeron nada y solo observaron interrogantes lo que Krum iba a hacer a continuación, Krum hablo con los alumnos mas grandes, y su rostro se endureció al escucharlo, Krum le dio una nota doblada a un pequeño chico y después, salio del gran comedor seguido de los alumnos de Durmstrang, el chico corrió hasta donde Hermione y le dio la nota, Hermione la leyó sin que nadie se diera cuenta del mensaje, lo doblo y se levanto

-Los veo en clases- dijo distraídamente y salio del gran comedor acompañando al chico de Durmstrang

Ron aparentemente le presto mas importancia a su palto que a la salida de su amiga, Harry se había quedado dormido recargado en Ginny, y esta dio un suspiro de resignación y le dio un pellizco en el brazo para que despertara.

Al anochecer, Harry tomo su capa invisible y salio de la torre de Gryffindor, y bajo hasta el segundo piso, a los servicios, y se topo en el camino a Neftis y a Cadica subiendo por las escaleras en una actitud muy sospechosa, pero no tenia ni el tiempo ni las intenciones de averiguar lo que se tenían entre manos, y llego a la entrada del baño, donde Ginny ya lo esperaba, parecía incomoda, Harry se quito la capa

-¿Viste pasar a tus amigas?- le pregunto Harry

-Si, pero pareció que vieron un fantasma- dijo Ginny –Pero ese es un misterio para otra ocasión, Luna esta haya adentro encerrada-

Y fue como si la invocaran, pues en ese instante se abrió la puerta del servicio desde el interior, y Luna asomo la cabeza, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada

-¡Por fin!- dijo Luna –Bueno, llegan tarde, ¿o yo llegue temprano, en fin, les explico al final, por que creo que se enojo cuando le dije que iban a venir-

-¿Quién se enojo?- pregunto Harry

-Las preguntas al final- dijo Luna –Bueno, vean lo que vean, oigan lo que oigan no intervengan a menos que yo se los diga, bueno, creo que si me quisiera matarse les pidiera que intervinieran, pero no lo creo, todavía me necesita-

Ginny y Harry se dieron miradas entre si de desconcierto

-Bueno, pasen, pasen- dijo Luna distraída –Y no hagan ruido ¡por cierto, ten mi varita Ginny, me da miedo que se le ocurra hacer algo con mi varita-

Luna y Harry se quedaron en los lavabos, y Luna le puso seguro a la puerta

-¡Ya volví!-dijo Luna -¡Y vengo por la revancha!-

Nada sucedía, Luna caminaba por toda la habitación, revisando en los cubicuelos de los retretes, y en el último se topo con Myrthle

-¿El esta aquí?- pregunto Luna

Myrthle movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Sal de aquí y no quiero mas rumores por favor- dijo Luna jalándole la cadena al retrete, Myrthle se alejo arrastrada por la corriente

-¡No seas cobarde y aparécete!- exclamo Luna -¡Vengo por el segundo Round, ¿O que, ¿tienes miedo a Harry o a Ginny?

Con esas palabras, el aire dentro de la habitación se agito como un ventarrón a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero se formo un pequeño remolino que golpeo a Harry y a Ginny y rodeo a Luna

-No me asustas……………mucho- murmuro Luna –Aparécete, quiero vencerte-

El aire se agito, todos creyeron escuchar una risa, como de burla, pero Harry noto como la mejilla de Luna se hundía, como si alguien le estuviera dando un beso

-Apártate de mi- dijo Luna –No tengo la obligación de complacerte, nunca he dicho que he aceptado tu pacto-

Una nueva ráfaga de aire, mucho mas fuerte que la primera, lleno la habitación, Harry sintió como Ginny buscaba su mano para sujetarla, pero ambos escucharon como claramente, Luna soltó una exclamación, un débil gemido, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny cuando el aire a su alrededor

-¡Apártate, no seas cobarde y muéstrate, no juegues conmigo!- exclamo Luna, pero su voz parecía traicionar a su cuerpo, pues sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y su boca entre abierta, su ropa se movía, como si alguien invisible estuviera tocándola, besándola. Ginny estuvo a punto de usar su varita un par de veces, pero en la primera, Harry le sujeto la mano para impedírselo, y en la segunda, Luna la volteo a ver, y con la mirada le dio a entender que no lo hiciera.

Ginny cerró los ojos para evitar ver, pero Luna comenzó a sollozar y ya no lo soporto más

-¡Ricctusrempa!- exclamo Ginny -¡Ya déjala Tom!-

-¡No Ginny!- dijo Luna

Una ráfaga de aire lleno la totalidad del servicio, una ráfaga muy violenta y al final salio por la ventana

-¡¿Que estas tratando de hacer!- exclamo Ginny cuando Luna se acerco -¡¿Cómo dejas que te haga esto!-

Lina la volteo a ver, aun tenia la respiración agitada

-¡Por que quiero vencerlo en su juego!- dijo Luna –Ese maldito casi me vuelve loca y es mi turno de volverlo loco de alguna manera-

-¿Y sacrificando tu cuerpo piensas lograrlo?- le pregunto Ginny

-¿Sabes, me sorprendes, tienes un pensamiento muy medieval, no tienes por que ser tan santurrona, ni que estuviéramos en un convento-

-¿Alguien me puede decir de que se trata todo esto?- intervino Harry

-Bueno, me parece justo, pero vamos afuera, a el no le gusta salir del castillo, y menos de noche, así que es muy improbable que nos escuche ahí-

Harry cubrió a ambas con su capa invisible e iniciaron el camino hacia fuera del castillo, en el camino, Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba no muy enojada, si no hecha una furia que luchaba contra si misma por no reprender a Luna con todas las palabras que ella sabia, y sonrió al recordar que en algún lugar había visto esa actitud, pero no recordaba muy bien donde. Luna los saco del castillo y los llevo hasta la orilla del lago,

-¿Por qué salimos del castillo?- pregunto Luna a Harry y a Ginny con total despiste

La pelirroja fulmino a Luna con la mirada

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Luna- Bueno, primeramente antes que nada pase, Ginny, te debo una disculpa del tamaño de un dragón, pero creí que te hacia bien al aparte de ti al espíritu que te acosaba, pero luego fui lo bastante estupida como para creerme lo suficientemente preparada para adueñarme de el, pero el desgraciado resulto mucho mas engañoso de lo que me imaginaba y supuse-

-¿Deque diablos estas hablando?- pregunto Ginny

-Pues del Tom Ryddle, bueno, ¿de quien mas?- dijo Luna asombrada -¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?-

-Creí que me había desecho de el- murmuro Ginny

-Pues no Ginny, no te lo hiciste, y yo te lo quite, y lo peor es que lo convertí en un espíritu, era un simple recuerdo, pero hice un poco de trampa, por lo que ya dejo de ser un simple recuerdo- dijo Luna-Y no lo se, me confunde, ya no se que sentir respecto a el-

-No quiero sonar grosero, ¿pero alguien me explica lo que esta sucediendo?- intervino Harry

-Que Luna se revuelca como gato en celo con un espíritu- exclamo Ginny

-¿Tom Ryddle?-murmuro Harry

-¿Lo conoces?- dijo Luna

-¿Tu sabes quien es?- dijo Harry

-Tengo una idea, pero dímelo tu, para estar mas segura- sonrió Luna

-Es un recuerdo de Voldemort- dijo Harry

Luna hipo al escuchar ese nombre, pero no pareció sorprenderse al escucharlo

-Créeme que tenia una leve sospecha- sonrió Luna y luego murmuro-Eso es perfecto-

-No voy a cuestionar tu cordura, pero me pones a dudar de tu inteligencia, ¿eres estupida?- le dijo Ginny

-Estupido es el que hace estupideces- dijo Luna distraídamente –Yo me catalogaría como valiente, e incluso visionaria-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny -¿Por jugar con cosas más allá de tu alcance?-

-Pues de alguna manera, ¡si!- sonrió Luna-No te das cuenta, si logro comprender el pasado de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quizás haya una oportunidad de vencerlo-

Ginny seguía enojada, pero Harry parecía comprender algo de las palabras de Luna

-¿Y como piensas lograrlo?- exclamo Ginny -¿Entregándotele?

-Pues si y no, después de todo, ese chico es el recuerdo de un chico de dieciséis años, tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que los chicos buscan a esa edad- dijo Luna

-¡Oye, yo tengo dieciséis años!-exclamo Harry

-Bueno, siempre hay un fríjol en el arroz- dijo Luna desestimando las palabras de Harry –Pero al principio creí o me hizo creer que yo lo controlaba, pero al final me di cuenta que era completamente al revés, y fue cuando el termino por imponerse y comenzó a jugar con mi mente- pero de alguna manera, tengo que vencerlo-

-¿Estas segura de poder lograrlo?- le pregunto Harry

-No- dijo Luna –Pero hay tanto que debo de aprender de el, sabe mucho, si supieras-

-¡No perviertas a mi novio!-exclamo Ginny

-¿Novio, ¿ya son novios?- pregunto Luna sorprendida -¿Desde cuando, en fin, felicidades, pero, ¿y la pobre Chang, ¿Alguien se lo dijo?-

Ginny fulmino a Luna con la mirada, pero Luna saco un par de chocolates de su bolsillo

-Me van a tener que disculpar por no haberles regalado nada en San Valentín, pero ya saben no tuve oportunidad de comprarles algo, aso que tengan, cómanselo, ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado, bueno, nos vemos-

Y como si nada, se levanto y se dio media vuelta, y regreso al castillo, dejando a Harry y a Ginny anonadados

-Hay que decirle al profesor Dumbeldore- dijo Ginny –Hay que ayudarla-

-No- dijo Harry –Creo que ella sabe lo que hace, y nosotros no somos quien podemos ayudarla-

-¿Y quien es?- dijo Ginny

Harry sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Ginny, la cual aparentemente se calmo y volteo a ver a Luna que desaprecio entre los muros del castillo

-Harry, te estas volviendo raro- dijo Ginny

-¿Raro, ¿Cómo?-

-Si, quiero decir, ¿desde cuando le das la razón a Luna?- dijo Ginny -¿Por qué?-

-Tu deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie- dijo Harry –pero no lo se, mas bien, creo que es una corazonada-

-¡Pero es Tom!- dijo Ginny

-Pero ella es Luna- dijo Harry –Y no lo se, algo me dice que merece que confiemos en ella-

Ginny observo con detenimiento a Harry

-No se si deba de preocuparme, pero cada vez me gustas mas-

-¿Es un halago?-

-Es el mejor que se me ocurre-

-¡Remus, por ultima vez, o le dices a Bill que regrese por donde vino o estoy a punto de desaparecerle la cabeza!-exclamo Tonks

-Lo siento Nymphadora- murmuro Remus –Pero el profesor Dumbeldore lo envió en misión, para cuidarte-

Tonks sonrió

-Ya no confía en ti Remus- dijo burlona –Y manda Bill por que te estas haciendo viejo-

-Posiblemente, pero con la renuncia de Barbara White y con las muertes de algunos aurores, el escalafón de elegibles para ser el nuevo comandante de aurores te pone a ti en cuarto lugar para ocupar el puesto-

-¿Quién esta antes que yo?- dijo Tonks

-Fredeger, Anreter y Freytort-

-¿Estoy atrás de Freytort, ¿de ese troll?- dijo Tonks-No se si sentirme aliviada de que soy la cuarta en el orden de muerte o sentirme ofendida por estar detrás de el-

-¿Disculpa?- intervino Bill -¿Lo dice la chica a la que le nombran "locomotora"?-

-No seas cruel, ¡míralo Remus!- lloro Tonks falsamente

-¡Ultima parada del día de hoy, el orfanato Wallace!- exclamo desde el piso inferior Stan Shunpike

Tonks bajo con mucho cuidado los escalones del autobús noctambulo, y Remus la ayudo a bajar mientras Bill les ayudaba con el equipaje, pero era obvio que por alguna razón, aun no se recuperaba de la paliza que había recibido en la mansión Black.

Bill levaba un sombrero vaquero, el cual traía consigo desde su regreso de Norteamérica, le que sin duda le daba un aspecto mas cool, en cuanto Bill bajo la ultima maleta, el autobús noctámbulo desapareció tras un gran estruendo.

El orfanato Wallace tenía la pinta de ser una escuela pública habilitada en un edificio antiguo y derruido, Remus toco a la reja y casi de inmediato una anciana salio trastablillante, apoyada en un bastón, y al ver a Remus, le frunció el cejo

-¡Hoy no damos caridad!- dijo y le cerro la puerta en la cara

Tonks se quedo sorprendida y entonces fue ella quien toco a la reja, la anciana volvió a abrir

-¡Que hoy no regalamos pan duro!- dijo la anciana con pocas pulgas

-¡Abuela, soy yo, Nym!- dijo Tonks

-¿Nymphadora?- chillo la anciana, su rostro se alegro y abrió la puerta, y Tonks se esperaba un mejor recibimiento, pero la anciana la tomo por la oreja

-¡Niña mal agradecida!- exclamo la anciana – ¡esperándote la noche de navidad, y nos enteramos que casi te matan, a mi a tus madre nos tenias con el Jesús en la boca!-

-Lo siento mucho abuela- dijo Tonks

Remus y Bill rieron por lo bajo ante el espectáculo, pero un señor maduro, alto y corpulento, con el cabello castaño y los ojos marrón, vestido ala mas pura usanza muggle, salio y sonrió al ver a los tres

-Deja a la niña mama- sonrió el hombre –Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada señores Weasley y Lupin-

-Hola Ted- sonrió Remus –No hay necesidad de ser tan formales-

-Papa- dijo Tonks acercándose al sobandose la oreja y el señor Tonks no se contuvo

-¡Hija, ¡estas sana y salva!- dijo abrazándola con fuerza y levantándola del suelo- ¡Todos nos temimos lo peor!-

-Gracias papa, pero ya ves, estoy mas que bien- dijo Tonks-Remus viene conmigo, pero Bill viene a ver a mama-

-Justo a tiempo, tu madre recién acaba de regresar de Londres- dijo el señor Tonks

-No me digas que llevo otra vez a Leri a san Mungo- dijo Tonks

-Si hija, la maldición se fortalece en ella, ya intentamos de todo, pero no sabemos que provoca que tenga esas regresiones-

-Por eso traje a Remus conmigo- dijo Tonks radiante –Sabia que de alguna manera el podía revisarla y averiguar de que se trata-

-Que bien- dijo el señor Tonks -¿Y que cuentas Remus?-

-Nada, que estoy sorprendido de que hayan logrado reconstruir el gañeron- dijo Remus

-Si, pero Andrómeda hizo muchas cenas de caridad, y logro recaudar el dinero suficiente para dejarlo como el los viejos tiempos- dijo el señor Tonks –Pero dinos la verdad Remus, que te trae a la vieja Escocia-

-Yo vengo a escoltar a tu hija, nada mas, creí que unos días alejado de los problemas podría traerme algo de paz, y Bill viene a ver a tu esposa, claro, si es posible verla-

-Por supuesto, a estas horas debe de estar en la cocina o aun en el jardín con los niños-

Bill no tuvo que escuchar dos veces las indicaciones y de inmediato tiro el equipaje y fue al encuentro de la señora Tonks-

Bill no había visitado nunca el orfanato Wallace, pero en sus tiempos de colegio había escuchado hablar mucho de ese lugar, pues muchos de sus contemporáneos en Hogwarts habían estado en el orfanato Wallace, y se debía a que Ted y Andrómeda Tonks habían tomado la administración de ese lugar hacia casi veinte años, cuando los anteriores dueños fueron asesinados por mortifagos, pero todavía mucho antes de eso, el orfanato acogía a los huérfanos de familias mágicas, casi todos en algún tiempo, victimas de los mortifagos. Bill recordaba que en la primera época de Voldemort, un poco mas de la cuarta parte de alumnos de Hogwarts provenían de ese lugar, y los Tonks se habían ocupado todo ese tiempo de darles sus cuidados.

Bill noto que el orfanato estaba muy vació, incluso podría decirse que desierto, y primero busco en la cocina, donde se topo con algunos elfos domésticos preparando al comida, mientras que la anciana que los había recibido, los dirigía distraídamente, por lo que Bill se encamino al jardín, donde se topo con Andrómeda Tonks, vestida con sencillez, pero a la vez, su porte impregnaba elegancia, pero reencontraba rodeada de una docena de niños, la mas grande quizás un poco mas grande que Ginny, pensó Bill, pero todos compartían un intenso cabello color negro, además que escuchaban con atención cada palabra que Andrómeda les decía, pues les estaba contando una historia, pero al ver a Bill, aunque no dejo de sonreír, interrumpió su relato

-El resto de la historia se los contare después de cenar, ahora, vayan a lavarse para cenar y esperen a que los llame- dijo Andrómeda –Y Leri, no busques a Ivisha, ella esta en la escuela, recuerda-

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica que era un poco más pequeña que Ginny

-Y Aelin, vigila que tu hermana se lave las manos y no busque a Ivisha- dijo Andrómeda con fingida severidad

Andrómeda se levanto del duelo ayudada por un chico con un vago parecido a Sirius, pero una vez de pie, se acerco con agilidad hacia donde Bill

-Muy buenas tardes- sonrió esta-Por lo visto has crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi.-

-Yo no tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona Tía- sonrió Bill

-Dumbeldore y Arthur me mantienen al tanto de lo que les ocurre a mis parientes Weasley, además fue el mismo Dumbeldore quien nos envió una lechuza para avisarnos de la llegada de Nym y sus acompañantes, pero me intriga que no me haya dicho la razón de tu visita William, ¿me permites decirte Bill?-

Bill solo asintió

-Muy bien Bill, ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto que es tan importante como para que hayas venido hasta acá para que yo sea quien te lo aclare?-

-A que hay algunos mortifagos que se me hacen particularmente sospechosos- dijo Bill -Y saber si de casualidad tú sabrás por que Charlie y yo aun tenemos la cabeza unida a nuestros cuerpos-

Andrómeda sonrió

-Pues quizás tenga solo una de las respuestas que buscas, pero me temo que esa respuesta no puedo decírtela a menos que lo hable con el profesor Dumbeldore- dijo Andrómeda

-Bueno, debo de confesar que tengo mis sospechas, pero la hipótesis que yo sostenía se vino abajo cuando descubrí que todos los hijos ilegítimos de Régulus Black están en un solo lugar y mas curiosamente bajo tu cuidado tía-

Andrómeda sonrió asombrada

-Eres apenas la segunda persona que se da cuenta de eso-dijo Andrómeda –Pues como tú lo has dicho, todos los niños son mis sobrinos, y son a los únicos niños a los que no puedo dejar ir mientras Bellatrix, Narciza u otra persona estén allá afuera-

-¿así que el encantamiento de la entrada es lo que les impide crecer?-

Andrómeda volvió a sonreír asombrada por Bill

-Acompáñame a la cocina y cuéntame lo que sucedió en Ballycastle-

-Pues no hay mucho que contar, mi hermano Charles sometió a un dragón que los mortifagos habían soltado, y nos topamos con que tenían a un elfo domestico con una información importante para nosotros respecto al juicio de nuestro hermano Percy…-

-Si, me alegro que hayan aclarado que era inocente- dijo Andrómeda

-Pero no éramos los únicos que los seguían, pues el escuadrón de Tonks también iba detrás de la pista, pero todo era una trampa de la cual Charlie y yo salimos de milagro-

-Eso es una bendición- comento Andrómeda

-Pero escapamos por que nuestros verdugos demostraron muy indecisos al momento de ejecutarnos a mi hermano y a mi, pero los tres mocionaron algo acerca "del orgullo de la familia Black"-

-¿Estas segura que eran tres?- pregunto Andrómeda

-si- dijo Bill

-Me has traído una excelente noticia- sonrió Andrómeda –y me parece justo que yo te explique mas claramente, pero no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado, así que si gustas quedarte esta noche para acompañarnos a cenar, después de eso, tu y yo hablaremos largo y tendido-

-Por supuesto-

-Además, quiero enterarme de lo que sucede con mis queridos parientes, por que una lechuza me dijo que estas planeando casarte pronto-

16


	67. Vientos de Marzo

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y SIETE**

**VIENTOS DE MARZO**

Sólo los grandes árboles del gran comedor estaban iluminados y desde el pasillo, su luz se filtraba por los huecos en la madera, y todo el castillo estaba envuelto en una tibia oscuridad, el frío golpeaba los cristales, pero no conseguía entrar, ella estaba sentada en medio del sofá, piernas y brazos cruzados, y miraba el largo espejo al otro extremo de la habitación, casi no se veía el pálido resplandor del candelabro, sus amigas estaban profundamente dormidas, la fiesta las había agotado, la cama de Barbara estaba vacía, lo que sin duda significaba que estaba en algún lugar del castillo "charlando" amistosamente con Sirius Black.

Las manecillas del reloj de péndulo se acercaban a la las cuatro de la madrugada, Y éste era el día que tanto significaba para ambos, tanto James como ella. El día que querías reservar para ellos solos. Aunque estuvieras en la otra punta del mapa, no podrías estar más lejos de ella que ahora. Todas las cosas sencillas y agradables ahora están lejos de ella, se sentía igual que como esa Nochebuena en la que inocentemente se perdió en los pasillos, nadie podía culparla, era su primer año en Hogwarts, y sus pasos la guiaron a los calabozos, y se topo con el horrible secreto de uno de ellos, al abrir una puerta por su sombrío y secreto laboratorio

"¿Qué tienen que ver contigo todos esos horrores?" se pregunto Lily

Durante toda su vida, tanto si era larga, corta o ya hubiera terminado, recordaría la cara de James cuando lo abofeteó, recordaría el tono de su voz cuando le rogaba, recordaría la expresión de sorpresa cuando este descubrió que le había puesto esa poción para dormir en su bebida.

¿Por qué no sentía ninguna emoción? ¿Por qué sólo aquel vacío y aquella maldita calma dentro de ella? Iba descalza y el suave camisón de franela envolvía su cuerpo con calidez debajo de sus pies estaba cómodamente. La sedosa alfombra de la sala común le calentaba los pies. Sin embargo, se sentía desnuda y aislada, como si no hubiera tibieza y comodidad capaz de acogerla.

Llego la hora y esta vez iba a ir preparada, se vistió con la ropa de invierno y se calzo un par de poderosas botas de montaña, se coloco la varita en el cinto y reviso por ultima vez su mochila llena de ingredientes para elaborar lo que prometía ser una complicada poción, con sangre fría los reviso por ultima vez y se colgó la mochila, tomo la capa invisible de James y tomo aire profundamente, y lo dejo salir como un suspiro

-Lo siento James- murmuro

Lily bajo a la sala común, algo se movió en el centro de la habitación, todas las ramas del árbol temblaron y las campanillas plateadas tintinearon casi imperceptiblemente en el silencio, los angelitos, con sus alas doradas; giraron sobre sí mismos, La oscuridad era cada vez más espesa

-¡Lumos necra!-

—Estamos cerca de la hora, amada mía, del momento de mi decisión- se escucho esa dulce voz que Lily ya había comenzado a odiar

—Y se supone que me enseñarás ciencia, porque yo no sé hacerlo- dijo Lily abriendo el retrato de la dama gorda

—¿ No , _¿ _No lo sabías desde siempre ?- le pregunto la voz

Ella no respondió. Parecía como si las imágenes de sus sueños cobraran forma para desaparecer a continuación, dejándola con una frialdad y una soledad cada vez mayores, casi insoportables, no supo como logro sortear todos los obstáculos para llegar a la estatua de la bruja jorobada y entrar por el rumbo al bosque prohibido, al salir, la luz no existía

-¡Lumos Bianca!- murmuro Lily nerviosa, aun podía dar marcha atrás y regresar, pero algo dentro de ella misma la obligaba a continuar

La oscuridad se hizo más densa. Se reunía en una serpenteante densidad alrededor de ella, Lily creyó ver el perfil de unos huesos humanos, Los huesos parecían bailar, unirse, y luego cubrirse de carne, mientras la luz de su varita se perdía entre los troncos de los árboles, esa misma luz que se derramaba sobre el esqueleto y unos ojos verdes la miraban desde su cara.

—Ya casi ha llegado el momento, Lily —dijo con jubilosa expresión

Frente a ella apareció, una figura idéntica a ella, vestida con ropa hecha de hojas y ramas, vio sorprendida cómo a unos metros delante de ella se movían los labios, vio el brillo de sus dientes, Se dio cuenta que se había puesto de pie y camino junto a ella. La belleza diáfana de su rostro la impresionó, ella la miraba desde arriba, sus ojos eran algo oscuros y las pestañas pelirrojas brillaban doradas a la luz.

—Es casi perfecta —murmuró Lily asombrada

Se quedó inmóvil; lo miraba, veía cómo sonreían sus labios.

—¡Ya! —Dijo—, ¡lo has hecho!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, su cara funcionaba a la perfección; contraía y relajaba los finos músculos, entrecerraba los ojos del mismo modo que lo hubiera hecho cualquier ser humano.

-¿Crees que esto es un cuerpo? ¡Es una réplica! Es una escultura, una estatua. No es nada, y tú lo sabes. ¿Crees que puedes engañarme y hacerme entrar en esta cáscara de minúsculas partículas muertas para controlarme a tu antojo? ¿Un robot? ¿Así puedes destruirme?- exclamo Mary enfurecida, por primera vez, Lily vio que se enfurecía, la ira estaba impregnada en su rostro y en su voz

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —exclamó ella, y retrocedió—. No puedo ayudarte. No sé lo que quieres de mí-

—¿Adonde vas, querida? —Preguntó, levantando ligeramente las cejas— ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí? Mira el reloj, mi bella Lily, La hora casi ha llegado, la hora en que no dudes y aceptes tu herencia y tu destino. Yo también naceré, mi bella bruja, y mi espera habrá acabado-

Se abalanzó sobre ella, la cogió del hombro con la mano derecha y cubrió su vientre con la izquierda. Un rayo de calor la penetró y le produjo náuseas.

—¡Apártate de mí! —murmuró—. No puedo hacerlo. —Invocó su ira y su voluntad y orado con la mirada a aquel ser que tenía delante—. ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero! —Dijo—, y no puedes hacerlo sin mí.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero y lo que siempre he querido. Basta de caparazones, Lily, basta de toscas ilusiones. La carne viva que hay dentro de ti. Qué otra carne en el mundo está preparada para mí, plástica, adaptable, llena de millones y millones de diminutas células preparadas para ser perfeccionadas, ¡Qué otro organismo ha multiplicado mil veces su tamaño en pocas semanas, ¡Ahora está preparado para desarrollarse y expandirse en cuanto mis células se fusionen con él!

—Apártate de mí. ¡Apártate de mi, estúpido monstruo! ¡No me tocarás a mí! —Lily temblaba; su ira era tan grande que se sentía incapaz de contenerla, bullía en sus venas.

—¿Crees que puedes engañarme, Lily, con esa pequeña actuación delante de James, Barbara y Dumbeldore? —dijo con su voz suave, paciente y hermosa. Su bella imagen no se desvanecía-¿Crees que no puedo ver en lo profundo de tu alma?-

»Nosotros hicimos tu alma, elegímos a tus padres y a tus antepasados. Nosotras te criamos, Lily ,sé cuándo carne y mente se fusionaron en ti, conozco tu fuerza como nadie, y tú siempre has sabido lo que quería de ti. Lo supiste nada más leer la historia. Viste esos fetos de ese estupido Mago ambicioso dormidos en su lecho de cristal y pociones mágicas, y lo supiste. Mientras escapabas del calabozo supiste lo que tu inteligencia y tu valor habrían hecho incluso entonces, sin mí, sin saber que te esperaba, te amaba, y que podía concederte el más grande de los dones: yo misma ahora, y mis hermanos, cuando perfeccionemos el proceso vendrá después, Lily, me ayudarás, Lily, porque si no nuestra venganza será horrible, como jamás se ha visto en esta tierra, pactamos hace mil años nuestra llegada al mundo y por fin, en tus manos esta darnos esa oportunidad, eres la elegida para traer un balance, debes de cumplir el pacto.

—¡Dios, Dios mío, ayúdame! —murmuró, cubriéndose con las manos como si tratara de protegerse de un temporal, con los ojos fijos en ella.

-«¡Muere, maldita hija de puta, muere, ¡Avada Kadevra!»-

Un destello verde ilumino los árboles de los alrededores, Lily vio su reloj, faltaba poco para la hora, si regresaba, tendrían que pasar veinte años para que las condiciones fueran las mismas, las manecillas del reloj de pulsera de Lily chasquearon al moverse, la grande se sobreponía a la pequeña. Se oyó la primera campanada de la hora, Lily se lleno de pavor, pues en teoría nada muggle servia dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero entonces cayo en cuenta, que ella ya no estaba dentro de los limites de la escuela, Frente a ella, Mary se desmoronaba, como si su cuerpo fuera hecho de arena caliza, se despedazaba bizarramente, pero ¿sonreía?-

—¡Para matar algo Lily, primero debes de asegurarte que tenga vida! —exclamó con una voz poderosa, al tiempo que la imagen de la mujer se disolvía en una gran nube ardiente, oscura, que se elevaba hacia los arboles y giraba sobre sí misma como un embudo. Lily gritó y retrocedió contra los arboles

—¡No, Dios mío, no!-

El pánico era total. Se dio la vuelta y cruzó corriendo los arbustos, las ramas le rasgaban la túnica, apretó la varita con toda su fuerza, pero en ese momento, nada tenia en la cabeza mas que escapar, pero la oscuridad la envolvía, y a su alrededor, la tierra, el bosque mismo parecía cobrar vida

—¡Dios, ayúdame! ¡Barbara, Remus, James por el amor de Dios!-

Pero el rugido se hizo más fuerte. Sintió cómo unas invisibles manos la cogían de los hombros y la empujaban con violencia contra un frondoso tronco. Su mano se aflojo y soltó la varita y cayó de rodillas. Un dolor intenso le subía por todo el cuerpo. La oscuridad y el calor la envolvían por completo.

—No, si me tocas o tocas a alguien de la gente que quiero, voy a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo, te destruiré con mi último aliento. ¡Te destruiré!- exclamo Lily, se volvió en un desesperado intento furioso, de cara a la oscuridad, escupiéndole, dispuesta a matarlo, mientras unos brazos la rodeaban y la empujaban con fuerza contra el suelo.

La nuca golpeó contra un tronco y la cabeza rebotó con violencia sobre una roca, con sus últimos instantes consientes, vislumbró un bulto que se acercaba a ella y tomaba su varita

-Tu me obligaste mi niña, lo siento ¡Imperius!-

Marzo trajo consigo fuertes vientos, y para Harry, un gran adelanto, que alegremente ya podía sostener un combate en forma contra Bella Dona, y eso le daba mucha confianza, que de inmediato comenzó a notarse su adelanto en las clases, menos en pociones, donde seguía teniendo algunos problemas, mas por Snape que por cualquier otra cosa, e igual en las practicas de quidditch, donde no se cansaba de hacer espectaculares atrapadas.

Hermione seguía con su cruzada personal por descubrir como era que los sortilegios Weasley entraban en Hogwarts en cantidades casi industriales, y lo peor era que se distribuían casi frente a sus narices con total desfachatez, y encima, entre los Slytherin, se rumoraba la existencia de un club de elite, pero a Hermione le llamaba mas la atención una creciente epidemia de anemia entre los miembros mas grandes de esa casa.

Ginny seguía enfadada con Luna, pero esta continuaba escabulléndose a los servicios del segundo piso para enfrentarse contra "Tom", pero uno tras otro, perdía miserablemente en los encuentros, pero no parecía tener remordimiento de eso, pero cuando Harry a alguien mas le preguntaba acerca del tema, Luna misteriosamente recordaba cualquier tema acerca de los nergales y como podían destruir los cultivos de muerdago, pero Luna siempre hacia un guiño con el ojo, para darle a entender a Harry que de alguna u otra forma, iba por buen camino.

Todo parecía tomar su curso normal, pero las noticias del exterior eran crueles y aterradoras, lo que día con día provocaba una baja en el ánimo general del estudiantado

Durante la comida del tres de marzo, Ginny y sus amigas regresaban de su clase de Defensa, las cuatro parecían cansadas, pero Ginny tenía un recado para Harry

-Fleur dijo que te dijéramos que dice que te espera en su oficina a las nueve de la noche- dijo Ginny

-Y que si no te presentas, que te pondrá en detención el resto del año- añadió Neftis

-Y que debes de ir tú solo-

El día siguió su curso con normalidad, y a la hora pactada, Harry salio de la sala común, y se topo en la salida con la pequeña Madeline acompañada casi sobre protectoramente de su hermana mayor, a las cuales saludo con un gesto, pero solo la pequeña Gryffindor le devolvió el saludo, pues Gwyneth le torció la boca con desagrado, Harry no le dio importancia y bajo por la escalera principal, y se topo con Luna, quien igual bajaba, pero parecía ir preparada para una guerra mística, pues iba armada hasta los dientes con todos los tipos de amuleto que Harry conocía y se encaminaba sin duda a los servicios del segundo piso, y solo se saludaron con una sonrisa, antes de tomar caminos distintos, Y Harry llego a la oficina de Fleur, y se topo con la profesora y con Hermione y una chica de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw, llamada Emma Eastwick, ambas habían sido nombradas las asistentes de Fleur, pues esta, a pesar de encontrarse ya en el octavo mes de embarazo, se negaba a dejar de dar clases, las tres parecían estar preparando las siguientes clases, pero ninguna se había percatado de la presencia de Harry

-..Y si consiguiéramos un boggart- pregunto Emma –Seria el examen practico más evaluante para los de tercer curso-

-Si, pero Messiu Flich se niega a permitir la entrada de ninguno- dijo Fleur con molestia –Y no lo culpo, después de lo que sucedió en navidad-

-Pero se que en la casa de los gritos se refugiaron algunos, podría preguntar a Garrid- dijo Hermione –Pero Ron y yo podríamos ir por uno-

-Buenas noches- sonrió Harry

-¡Bonsuar!- exclamo Fleur, pero luego le frunció el ceño –No es que me queje, pero soy la única de entre todos los profesores que no visitas-

-Lo siento- dijo Harry –Pero he estado ocupado-

-Espero que no se trate de una "ocupación pelirroja"- sonrió Fleur –Bueno, yo no te cite, quien me pidió que lo hiciera esta en la otra habitación, y como es un secreto que tiene alta prioridad, Hermione, Emma y yo nos quedaremos aquí, preparando la clase-

Harry subió los escalones que comunicaban el estudio de la oficina con uno mas pequeño donde estaba el escritorio, y en recostado en el diván, se encontró con el profesor Lupin, mas demacrado que nunca, pero tenia unas ropas menos gastadas que las que usualmente traía puestas, incluso la capa parecía nueva, pero su aspecto se debía sin duda la cercanía de la luna llena

-¿Profesor?-

El profesor Lupin abrió los ojos y sonrió, iluminando su apagado rostro

-Siempre es bueno verte- sonrió –Bueno, voy a ir al grano, pero primero, demuéstrame que tan buena es Fleur como maestra, dime, ¿Cómo identificas a un hombre lobo?-

-Si esto es una broma profesor, no le encuentro la gracia- dijo Harry

-No Harry, no bromearía con eso, bueno tal vez si, pero quiero que me digas como puedes identificara un licántropo a simple vista en caso de que la orden decidiera enviarte a detener a alguno-

-Los síntomas se presentan de acuerdo al calendario lunar…-

-No Harry, no te pedí los síntomas- dijo Remus –te pedí un signo con el que lo puedas identificar-

-Es muy difícil, pero siempre parecen enfermos- dijo Harry

-Bien, ¿y tienes alguna idea de por que ese síntoma?- dijo Remus

-no-

-Pues se reduce a una especie de trastorno espiritual, así de sencillo, una lucha interna, pues transformarse de humano a bestia conlleva que el "lado animal" domine completamente y suprime totalmente al lado pensante, transformando completamente en una bestia salvaje y sanguinaria, guiada únicamente por su furia y sus instintos- dijo el profesor Lupin –y parecemos estar enfermos debido a que el resto del mes, nuestro subconsciente humano trata de evitar a toda costa que la bestia que llevamos dentro se desate aun en nuestra forma humana, pues el lado bestial sigue siendo muy fuerte a pesar de todo-

-¿Y eso me interesa a mi por?-

-Por que la señorita Chang esta sufriendo mucho, y el profesor Dumbeldore ha decidido ayudarla antes de que Yira Kan decida convertirla en parte de su manada, y me ha encargado esa misión a mi, y para tener éxito, necesito un poco de tu ayuda, por que ella no quiere aceptar lo que es, y mientras eso no suceda, sus transformaciones van a ser muy dolorosas, y le pueden costarse cordura y tal vez la vida, y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, para que alguien la haga entender-

-¿Y por que yo?-

-Por que el profesor Snape me comento que tu sientes algo por ella, y al parecer ella compartiese sentimiento contigo, segundo, se que tu no temes a los licántropos en su forma humana, y tu total carencia de perjuicios hacia estos, te hace el individuo perfecto para ayudarme, pues una vez transformado, un licántropo puede oler los sentimientos y el miedo es una invitación para atacar-

Harry lo medito un instante

-¿A que hora y en que lugar?-

El profesor Lupin sonrió orgulloso

-Dentro de un mes, el 1 de abril, mas adelante te enviare una lechuza con las instrucciones- sonrió Lupin –La luna llena esta muy cerca y no creo poder hacer mucho avance con Cho, pero el mes que entra será perfecto-

-Bien Profesor, disculpe, ¿y como esta Tonks?-

Harry por un instante creyó ver que el profesor Lupin se ruborizaba, y luego le sonrió ¿apenado?-

-Ella esta mejor, pero ya has odio la noticia, están matando aurores, así que Dumbeldore quiere esconderla por un tiempo- dijo el profesor

-Bueno, si la ve, salúdela de mi parte-

-Lo haré, no tengas cuidado-

La reunión del E.D. no tardaría en comenzar, y por esa ocasión decidió quedarse, y observaba como hacia un extraño revoltijo de helado con galletas fruta y carne ahumada, vio como Hermione daba unos últimos detalles para enseñar un hechizo de desarme, y mientras le ayudaba a corregir el movimiento, Harry pensaba en que las cosas parecían comenzar a complicarse un poco, pues el mes se venia con muchas cosas encima, Albia no tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperar su forma humana, Dumbeldore y Snape lo tenían atosigado con sus clases especiales, sumado a que la tortura que vendría con las dos hermanas Dumbeldore significaría.

El fin de semana era esperado por todo Gryffindor, pues se jugaba el partido en contra de Hufelpuff, sin embargo, la noche previa al encuentro, Luna apareció en el campo de quidditch, y dijo

-"se rompió un espejo por si solo"-

Nadie del equipo de Gryffindor le tomo importancia y se fue a descansar, incluso Ginny hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Luna.

El inicio de la jornada fue sazonado por una por una candente discusión entre Gwyneth y Neville, las cusas fueron desconocidas, pero Neville termino en la enfermería convertido en conejo, y por indicaciones de la señora Pompfrey, se tendría que quedar ahí el resto del día, por lo que fue el primer descartado en contra de Hufelpuff.

Harry y Kattie se intoxicaron después del desayuno, pues en cuanto se encaminaron al campo de quidditch, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de vomitar, y de inmediato fueron llevados a la enfermería, pero ahí descubrieron que no eran los únicos, pues Pansy Parkinson, Padama Patil entre muchos otros llenaban la enfermería y ninguno podía dejar de vomitar. Ron se fue de la enfermería refunfuñando algo acerca de que les iban a dar una paliza con el equipo parchado.

Harry no comprendía, y tampoco la señora Pompfrey comprendia el por que de tal intoxicación, pero Harry y Kattie escuchaban como en los campos se desarrollaba el partido de quidditch.

Pero el partido comenzó a prolongarse, y los abucheos y vítores llegaban hasta la enfermería, hasta que el sol se oculto y los ruidos del estadio se detuvieron, y todos en el interior de la enfermería, pero primero apareció Cadica pero no les dijo nada a Harry ni a Kattie, fue derecho con la señora Pompfrey y le dijo algo al oído, y sin duda fue algo malo, por que la señor Pompfrey de inmediato preparo un par de camas y salio de la enfermería. Y inmediato los dos equipos de qudditch entraron a la enfermería, y eso le dio mala espina a Harry, pues primero entraron los de Hufelpuff, cargando a Zacharias Smith, quien parecía haber salido de una carnicería

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Harry

-¡Ganamos!- exclamo Ron, pero este parecía delirar, y Harry vio su brazo derecho, y este hacia un extraño ángulo

-¿Ahora alguien me explica que demonios sucedió?- pregunto la señora Pompfrey

-Un thresthall los ataco- dijo Hermione

Harry volteo a ver a su amiga sorprendido, y esta asintió con pesadez, pero su amiga parecía muy preocupada, y sus ojos estaban acuosos, y era la única que se mantenía sin moverse al lado de la cama de Ron

-Smith recibió la peor parte- dijo Ginny –pero solo fue una mordida pequeña, pero el muy cobarde se desmayo cuando vio la sangre, Ron trato de ayudarlo, pero el animal lo pateo y ve, le rompió el brazo, pero con que fuerza, le quebró en huso en dos-

Al anochecer, la señora Pompfrey encontró un antídoto para el vomito y se los dio a todos, y con excepción de Zacharias Smith, todos salieron de la enfermería a la hora de la cena, pero los temas de conversación no era la victoria de Gryffindor por novecientos puntos, si no el extraño ataque, nadie de Gryffindor disfrutaba de la paliza que le habían propinado al equipo de Smith, solo los hermanos Crevey tenían un poco de ánimos para hablar de la gran atrapada que Dennos había hecho (aunque en las fotos se mostraba que Ginny había tendió mucho que ver con el éxito del mas pequeño de los Crevey), pero Harry veía con cierto morbo como Hermione estaba particularmente atenta a cada movimiento que hacia Ron

-Hagrid me dijo que no solo los threstalls están irritados, muchas criaturas en el bosque prohibido están muy susceptibles estos días- dijo Ginny

-¡¿Susceptibles!- exclamo Ron –No voy a poder dormir tranquilo por un largo tiempo tan solo de recordar lo que le paso a ese tonto de Zacharias-

El domingo prometía ser un hermoso día, pero por lo sucedido el día anterior, nadie tenia ganas de disfrutarlo, y cada quien se refugio en sus respectivas salas comunes, cada quien ocupado en sus pensamientos, además que el profeta reportaba que mas de cincuenta mil muggles alrededor del mundo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Después de la comida, Harry y Ginny regresaban a la sala común, cuando antes de llegar a la sala común, se toparon con Neville y Luna

-¿Ya te di las gracias?- le pregunto Luna a Neville

-¿de que o por que?- pregunto Neville

-Pues me entere de por que Radamanthys te convirtió en conejo, y presiento que en parte fue por mi culpa- dijo Luna –No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa Neville-

-Pero no fue tu culpa, ella te llamo de una manera que no me pareció, eso es todo, de todos modos...

-¡Ginny!- exclamo Luna al ver a su amiga y se levanto dejando a Neville atrás como si nada -¡El profesor Dumbeldore nos ha citado para una reunión a todos los prefectos, bueno Neville, nos vemos en otra ocasión, si quieres seguir charlando, ya sabes donde me puedes encontrar-

Sin mucho animo, Ginny le dio un beso a Harry y siguió a Luna por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón que comúnmente ocupaban para esas reuniones, el cual representaba una de las habitaciones mas sobrias de todo el castillo, sin ningún adorno en la pared, y con una gran mesa redonda con veintinueve asientos, cinco de los cuales eran para el director y los jefes de las casas, Ginny y Hermione notaron que entre los Slytherin faltaba un prefecto; Pansy Parkinson, Ron le dirigió un gesto de reproche a Ginny por llegar tarde, pero en cuanto Ginny tomo asiento, Dumbeldore tomo la palabra

-Bien, parece que la señorita Parkinson continua indispuesta, así que ya estamos todos reunidos, comencemos con esto- dijo Dumbeldore con actitud muy seria – Seguramente han notado que muchos incidentes están sucediendo dentro del castillo, y creo que ya no son incidentes aislados, por lo que han llamado poderosamente mi atención, además de que he recibido algunas advertencias del ministerio respecto a las hermanas criaturas que habitan en el bosque prohibido, por lo que los jefes de casa y yo hemos decidido, por el bien del estudiantado, prohibir cualquier actividad fuera de los muros del castillo hasta nuevo aviso-

Como nadie repuso nada, Dumbeldore continuo

-Bueno, la razón por la que los llame es por que he decidido encargarles la misión de que cuiden a los mas pequeños, y aunque parezca impositivo, es necesario que estén lo menos posible fuera de sus salas comunes, nosotros haremos lo posible por que la seguridad del colegio siga siendo la mejor, por que crean que es de las mejores que puede haber en el mundo, modestia aparte, y en ustedes esta que sus respectivas salas comunes sean los lugares mas seguros en todo el castillo-

Nuevamente nadie repuso nada

-Tercero, el siguiente es un tema delicado, pues siguiendo la vocación que me auto impuesto de ayudar a cada uno de mis alumnos con alumnos, y nos hemos adelantado a las fuerzas contrarias, y le arrebatamos un miembro con un gran potencial, y la señorita Chang ha accedido regresar a Hogwarts, y es deseo de sus padres y de todos los profesores que sea tratada con toda la normalidad posible que ustedes puedan brindarle- y esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a los prefectos de Slytherin

-Y por ultimo, la moral de todos esta muy baja, así que se aceptan idas frescas para ayudar a recuperar la alegría-

-¡Una fiesta de disfraces!- exclamo Luna sin pensarlo

-¿Qué cosa acaba usted de proponer Lovegood?- pregunto Snape con un gesto de incredulidad combinado con asco

-¿una fiesta de disfraces?- pregunto Luna

-¡Eso me parece una excelente idea!- sonrió el profesor Dumbeldore –Ni en mil años se me hubiera podido ocurrir una idea mucho mejor que esa, ¿alguien esta de acuerdo?-

Los tres jefes de casa restantes asintieron, pero Snape parecía querer vomitar

-así que esta decidido, la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade estaba planeada para el tres de abril, así que esa noche aprovecharemos y haremos esa fiesta de disfraces, bueno, creo que es todo lo que teníamos que tratar el día de hoy, cuento con ustedes, y por cierto, también quedan comisionados para organizar la fiesta-

-Agradézcanle a la señorita Lovegood- sonrió Snape

-Luna, Ginny, ¿me regalarían un poco mas de su tiempo?- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore

-Te vemos en la sala común- le susurro Ron al pasar detrás de ella

Ginny se sintió llena de nerviosismo, pues anteriormente solo había quedado a solas una vez con el profesor Dumbeldore, y fue durante el desagradable desenlace de lo acontecido durante aquel, su primer curso.

Cuando la habitación se desocupo, Dumbeldore se levanto de su silla y con una floritura de su varita, redujo el tamaño de la mesa para estar mas cerca de las niñas, pero Luna observaba de tal forma la barba del profesor Dumbeldore como si esperara que esta estuviera viva y estuviera a punto de hacer alguna gracia

-Bueno- dijo una vez que estuvieron los suficientemente cerca- Primero, ayer tuvimos un gran golpe de suerte al frustrar una intrigante complot en contra de la sociedad muggle orquestado por los mortifagos, y tuvimos la suerte de capturar a uno llamado Stuard Stownsed, ustedes no lo recuerdan , pero estuvo en su ultimo año de colegio mientras ustedes cursaban el primer curso, bueno, y descubrimos que el ataque del día de ayer, era muy importante para los planes de los mortifagos, pero no estaba dentro de la agenda planeada por Voldemort..-

El profesor Dumbeldore hizo una pausa, pues Luna hizo un desagradable gesto al escuchar ese nombre y dio un leve respingo

-Bueno, durante el interrogatorio, el buen Stuard soltó una buena cantidad de nombres, fechas y lugares, y algo que nos llamo poderosamente la atención, es que las nombro a ustedes veces en por lo menos diez ocasiones distintas-

-¿Pero como?- balbuceo Ginny

-¿Y usted no esta interrogando por que usted sospecha que somos mortifagas infiltradas espiando todos sus movimientos y acciones, nos ha descubierto, y esta haciendo tiempo para que la gente del ministerio llegue y nos envíen a Azkaban?- pregunto Luna asustada

-No, por supuesto que no- sonrió el profesor Dumbeldore, y dio una fuerte carcajada, pues era obvio que había encontrado las palabras de Luna muy graciosas

-¡Que bien!- sonrió Luna –Ya me había comenzado a preocupar, no quisiera ser la comidilla de todos el resto del año-

-No, no menciono sus nombres para inculparlas, de hecho ni siquiera los menciono, pues el contexto fue distinto, y quizá si sean las chicas mas buscadas por los mortifagos, pero muy pocos saben sus identidades reales, los mortifagos las buscan, pero no saben a quien buscar, no se si quedo claro, bueno, antes de continuar con esto, permítanme un instante-

Dumbeldore hizo aparecer su vasija de piedra, el pensadero, y lo deposito en la mesa, y en cuanto Ginny y Luna pusieron la vista en el, el contenido se arremolino, y a mostrar una escena conocida, el escenario de Once Upon Hill

-¡Mira Ginny, nostras estuvimos ahí- dijo Luna

-Yo no lo recuerdo con claridad- dijo Ginny

-Bueno, para comenzar, debo de pedirles una gran disculpa a ambas, pues en su momento, por lo que considere una prioridad para su seguridad, extraje la mayoría de los recuerdos que ambas poseían respecto a esa noche dentro de la colina de las hadas, pero los acontecimiento del día de ayer me hicieron ver que ese fue un error mío, que sin embargo pienso rectificar ahora mismo, pues aunque la duda me hacia reconsiderarlo muchas veces, lo he analizado desde todos los ángulos, amen de lo que esta aconteciendo, el asunto que ustedes señoritas llevan a cuestas les dará una perspectiva muy distinta de los hechos, pero si pongo de nuevo estos recuerdos en sus cabezas, se que ambas sabrán el como y el por que, para manejarlos adecuadamente-

El profesor Dumbeldore saco dos frascos pequeños de su bolsillo y los puso en la mesa

-Pero debo de mencionar que encuentro un poco extraño todo esto, pues parece que alguien insto todo un plan para proteger la información y que esta llegara a Harry Potter de cualquier forma, pues si no era a través de ustedes, sin duda seria mi obligación dársela, pero me temo que esta no debe de serles ajena a ninguna de ustedes, pues si Puck las eligió como las mensajeras, pues hay que proceder-

Dumbeldore abrió la primera botella y la vació en el pensadero, y lo revolvió con su varita, pero Luna lo observo

-¡No profesor!- dijo Luna –Yo creo que debemos de estar mas preparadas

-Este bien- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore –Cuando ustedes crean estar listas, solo tienen que pedirlo-

Pero Ginny se sintió un poco decepcionada, sin saber por que.

Después, Dumbeldore quito el pensadero e hizo aparecer sobre la mesa de diez libros muy antiguos, con tapas de un grueso y duro cuero, con protectores metálicos de oro y plata en las esquinas, lo siguiente fue acomodarlos todos en un círculo, que al final resulto incompleto, pues había dos lugares vacíos

-Bien señorita Lovegood, me han llegado rumores de su nueva habilidad manual-

-Profesor, yo prefiero el termino de "clarividencia táctil"- interrumpió Luna con aire soñador

-Pues bien, el profesor Snape esta intrigado acerca de su clarividencia táctil, y ha accedido a darle clases una vez a la semana para que domine y afine esa habilidad suya, pero bueno, antes que nada, quisiera que tocara con sus manos cada uno de estos tomos que están frente a usted y diga en voz alta todo lo que pase por su cabeza en el momento-

-Disculpe profesor, pero- interrumpió Ginny -¿Qué son todos estos libros?-

-Esto es lo que provoco que ustedes fueran guiadas a la colina de la hadas, lo que también Voldemort buscaba con tantas ansias después de que sus mortifagos fueron derrotados por ustedes en el ministerio de magia, son diez de los doce tomos que componen el grimorum de legacy, las biblias de Anterus, ¿y para que quiere Voldemort libros de historia antigua, tengo muchos supuestos y conjeturas, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta no reunir la suficiente evidencia, así que si no es molestia señorita Lovegood-

Luna se quito los guantes y puso la palma de su mano sobre uno de lo libros con pastas de una piel que parecía de cabra, e inmediatamente cerro los ojos, y sin abrirlos, en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de paz

-¿Tengo que decir lo que veo o lo que siento?- dijo Luna –

-Ambas si es posible- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore

-Es algo raro, una presencia, una presencia calida, estoy rodeada de montañas, montañas muy, muy altas llenas de nieves, ella esta junto a mi, hay prudencia, pasión, inteligencia y sagacidad, el esta esperando, el esta meditando- dijo Luna al dejar el libro y abrir los ojos

El profesor Dumbeldore se rasco la barba, pensando profundamente-No es necesario que toques los demás el día de hoy, mas adelante tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo, pero me interesa que toques este y me digas lo que ves y sientes-

-Esta bien- sonrió Luna –Pues siento calidez, entrega, valor y es curioso, esta junto a mi, ¡y me esta viendo!-

Luna abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Ginny

-¿Eres tú?-

-Curioso-murmuro Dumbeldore –Muy curioso y mucho más interesante-

-¿Profesor?- murmuro Luna -¿Por qué pude ver a esa muchacha en la montaña u luego a Ginny dentro de mi mente?-

-Por que Puck conocía personalmente a todos los portadores, y conocía todos esos lugares, pero además, confirma mi teoría, y es que ella no solo te dejo sus recuerdos, te dejo una pequeña parte de su alma en ti-

-Curioso- dijo Luna imitando al profesor Dumbeldore-¿Entonces soy una especia de hibrido bruja-hada?-

-No- contesto Dumbeldore – Por que lo que hizo Puck al hacer lo que hizo, potencio todas tus habilidades que tenias latentes, que por lo visto, son demasiadas, y por eso, quiero pedirle como un favor personal que se esfuerce y tome con seriedad las clases que el profesor Snape, por que a mi me interesa saber que tan lejos llegan los alcances de sus habilidades-

-Eso no será ningún problema- sonrió Luna

-Ahora Ginny, tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo Dumbeldore -¿Por qué crees tu, que en tu primer curso hayas sido, entre tanta gente, escogidas como la victima de Lucius Malfoy?-

-Por que hubiera sido el motivo principal para que la ley de defensa de los muggles fuera rechazada por la gente del ministerio, pues mi padre se hubiera visto como un hipócrita, pues su hija hubiera sido una mugglefobica, y por que al final, si Harry no hubiera intervenido, yo resultaría la única responsable de los ataques- contesto Ginny en monótono sonsonete, que sonó como si ella ya tuviera ensayada la respuesta desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás

-Bien, pero con ello Lucius intentaba matar dos pájaros de una pedrada, pero en realidad, y Luna me lo termino de confirmar hace un instante, y quiero que tomes en cuenta que posees un gayfel, uno de los mas poderosos y antiguos que existen entre los que rondan la tierra, supuestamente solo despertaría cuando tu estuvieras los suficientemente preparada y con el suficiente nivel para manejarlo, por lo que me asuste cuando descubrí que el contacto con Puck lo había despertado y presenciar todo el poder que tenias, y decidí arrebatártelo, por que en ese momento no considere tu enorme madurez, así que te aparte de tu gayfel así como de los recuerdos que lo relacionaban, como ya dije, por razones de seguridad, pero tu hermano Bill esta haciendo buen uso de el por ahora, por lo que no te preocupes, pero antes de regresártelo, quiero que tomes en cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que conlleva ser el portador de un gayfel con tan inmenso poder, así que tu también tienes trabajo extra, pues le vas a pedir a Harry que te enseñe todo lo que el sabe, se que el va a poner objeción, pero una vez que le cuentes todo lo sucedido aquí, el va a entender a la perfección

-¡Ay si que conveniente va a resultar!- exclamo Luna

-¿Disculpe señorita Lovegood?- pregunto Dumbeldore

-Nada, solo que volví a pensar en voz alta- dijo Luna- Me pasa a menudo-

-Bueno, debo de confesar que me sorprende y me enorgullece la madurez con la que ambas están tomando esto- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore –Ahora, solo una cosa mas-

El director Dumbeldore saco un listón de seda de su bolsillo, Luna lo tomo de inmediato, pero lo soltó, como si este le quemara

-Esto es de una niña muy mala, perversa diría yo- dijo Luna, su rostro parecía sorprendido y asustado -¡Si, es una niña que solo conoce la soledad, los celos y la envidia, es muy mala, se alimenta de odio, ¿lo puedo tocar otra vez?-

Dumbeldore asintió y Luna volvió a tocar el listón, pero esta vez los sostuvo como si leyera entre líneas

-Ella quiere convertirse en ¿en mujer, pero no tiene la mas mínima idea de cómo lograrlo, ¿no puede crecer, y hay oscuridad a su alrededor, y ella esta envuelta en la oscuridad, y se ve arrastrada por ella-

Dumbeldore la contemplo por unos instantes, nuevamente analítico

-En mi opinión, yo creo que el amor desinteresado podría ser la solución –Dijo Dumbeldore –El amor es como una guía que encuentra los tesoros mas ocultos y al mismo tiempo es una llave que abre cualquier tesoro oculto en el alma, por muy escondido que se encuentre-

17


	68. Fin del Sueño

**CAPTULO SESENTA Y OCHO**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO **

Flash back

La luz del fuego la despertó. Estaba tirada en el suelo de la sala común, sobre la mullida alfombra, y lo primero que pensó fue que todo había sido una pesadilla. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. De algún modo se había salvado, abrió los ojos, y todavía estaba oscuro, y el fuego estaba prendido en la chimenea, durante un momento no comprendió lo que veía, una mujer estaba sentada junto a ella y la miraba desde arriba. Tenía la inmaculada tersura de la piel de bebé, en un rostro de mujer terriblemente parecido al de ella. Nunca había visto un ser humano tan parecido a sí misma, aunque había algunas diferencias insignificantes, Pero era esbelta como ella, pero a la vez mas voluptuosa, Tenía el pecho mas grande, y unos brazos delgados, aunque bien definidos, rematados con manos de dedos delicados y finos, como los suyos, con los que se tocaba el labio pensativamente mientras la miraba.

Pero era más grande que ella, grande como una mujer adulta. Una mucosidad seca y sangre la cubrían por completo, como una capa de goma rojiza.

Lily sintió que un gemido subía por su garganta y llegaba a la boca. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionó súbitamente mientras gritaba. Se incorporó el suelo y continuó gritando más fuerte y salvajemente que la con todo su miedo, pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido, y miro a la mujer, y esta tenia su varita en las manos, y con una floritura, derribo a Lily, y se inclinó sobre ella.

—No grites —susurró

Era la vieja voz. Su voz, por supuesto, con aquella inconfundible inflexión. Un rostro terso, absolutamente inocente, la viva imagen del asombro; mejillas radiantes y lisas, nariz fina y unos ojazos verdes que parpadeaban ante ella. Se abrían y cerraban de modo mecánico, como los ojos de una muñeca de juguete

—Te necesito —dijo, con una sonrisa— Te amo, Soy tu hija.

Al cabo de un rato levantó la mano. Ella se sentó. Tenía la túnica llena de sangre, seca y rígida en las mangas. El olor a sangre estaba por todas partes.

Se apartó a gatas, sobre la alfombra, se echó hacia delante, con las rodillas flexionadas, y la miró.

Cabello, rostro, manos, cuerpo perfectos, sí, pero ¿qué pasaba en el interior, ¿Qué pasaba con cada uno de los órganos del sistema?

Apoyó la mano sobre su pecho y escuchó. Un latido fuerte y regular surgía de su interior. No hizo gesto de detenerla cuando ella apoyó las manos sobre ambos lados del cráneo, blando, como el cráneo de un bebé, capaz de sanar después de

golpes que matarían a un hombre de veinticinco. Dios, ¿durante cuánto tiempo sería así?

Apoyó un dedo sobre su labio inferior y le abrió la boca para mirarle la lengua. Luego se echó hacia atrás y dejó las manos inertes sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella. Su voz era muy dulce. Entrecerró los ojos; durante un instante dejó entrever una expresión de madurez antes de volver al asombro del bebé—. Has perdido mucha sangre-

Ella la miró en silencio

Ella, simplemente, esperó, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Lily, en voz baja. Volvió a mirarlo detenidamente, durante un largo rato—. Necesito algunas cosas —dijo al fin— Necesito que un doctor o un medimago te vea, para mi estas bien, pero no lo se, ¿Qué diablos hiciste, ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-

—Sí —dijo ella, y asintió con la cabeza— eso es lo que tenemos que hacer: irnos-

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- pregunto Lily

—No lo sé-

—Bueno, tendrás que intentarlo —dijo ella, al tiempo que se cogía del borde de la repisa de la chimenea para levantarse. Le cogió la mano, agradable al tacto

-Anda, levántate, no lo pienses, simplemente hazlo, haz que tu cuerpo lo sepa, tienes la musculatura completa, es lo que te diferencia de un recién nacido: tienes el esqueleto y la musculatura de una mujer.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré —dijo, parecía asustado y al mismo tiempo, de algún modo, encantada

Se esforzó, temblando, primero, por ponerse de rodillas, como había hecho ella, y luego por erguirse del todo, sólo que tropezó hacia atrás y evitó la caída con un rápido movimiento de pies.

—Ahhhh —exclamó—, estoy caminando, camino...

Lily se precipitó hacia ella, la abrazó y dejó que se cogiera a ella. Ella la miraba en silencio, desde arriba, luego levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con gesto torpe, sin coordinación, como el de un borracho. Sus dedos eran suaves y excitantes.

—Lily— gimió, y la apretó contra sí, otra vez a punto de caerse hacia atrás. Pero ella lo sostuvo y lo cogió entre sus brazos.

—Ven, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar un sitio seguro, un lugar completamente desconocido...

—Sí, querida, sí... pero es todo tan nuevo y hermoso. Déjame abrazarte otra vez, déjame sentirte ...

—No hay tiempo —dijo ella; pero los tiernos labios de bebé se posaron sobre los suyos, Lily se apartó de ella y la llevó cogido de la mano—. Eso es —dijo, mirándole los pies—, no pienses, sólo mírame a mí y camina.

Durante un segundo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, pensó rápidamente donde podía ir sin que nadie sospechara, le quito la varita de las manos y la puso en su bolsillo, y recordó las viejas discusiones acerca del significado sus sueños y todo el misterio y belleza de su vida desfilaron ante sus ojos, todos los esfuerzos y las viejas promesas.

Sí, ésta era una nueva puerta. Era la puerta que había vislumbrado en sus sueños, hacía un millón de años al abrir por primera vez los mágicos volúmenes de historias mágicas. Y ahora estaba abierta, más allá de los horrores que se desarrollaban fuera del castillo, al que sin duda tendrían que ir de inmediato, era peligroso quedarse en Hogwarts, pero mas peligroso intentar salir, pero era un riesgo que valía la pena correr

Le coloco la capa invisible y la guió poco a poco por los pasillos y las escaleras del colegio, paso a paso, caminando pacientemente a su lado.

La ultima Luna llena le trajo a Harry el recordatorio de Cho, pero como esta no regreso a Hogwarts, se sintió aliviado, pero no pudo regresar a su rutina, pues se topo con que Ginny ahora quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de el, y no encontró queja al principio, pues era un bien pretexto para estar juntos, pero cuando Ginny comenzó a convertirse en una especia de sombra, provoco que Bella Dona decidiera cambiar sus entrenamientos a la madrugada, para no ser interrumpido por Ginny y que esta descubriera lo que hacia.

Por su parte, la amistad entre Ginny y Luna estaba en la cuerda floja, pues esta aun no lograba vencer al recuerdo de Tom Ryddle, y parecía estar muy lejos de lograrlo, y lo peor que disfrutaba cada derrota, pues decía que aprendía mas cada vez que era vencida .

Hermione había arrastrado a Ron a sufrir por el misterioso trafico de sortilegios Weasley, pues Fred y George aceptaban que vendían a un mayorista en Hogwarts, pero no enviaban nada, el mayorista iba cada semana a surtirse, y por confidencialidad a sus clientes, no podían decir nombres, lo que irritaba a Hermione.

Pero conforme el tres de abril de aproximaba, las obligaciones de los prefectos los hacían sufrir para darse tiempo para organizar la mentada fiesta de disfraces, y aunque al principio trato de mantenerse en secreto, como era obvio, como todos los secretos que había en el castillo, se regó como pólvora a una gran velocidad, al grado que la mayoría de los estudiantes, o si no era que todos ellos, ya esperaban con ansia la legada del día, contando impacientes los días.

Pero no era todo, Harry tuvo dos noticias una madrugada, la primera fue la recuperación total de Albia en su forma humana, a lo cual no sabia si preocuparse o alegrarse, pero cuando se reencontraron, fue raro, pues Albia estaba mas sonriente que nunca, y se veía distinta, ¿alegre, para Harry le resultaba verla a los ojos sin aquella ceñuda mirada, y mas raro resulto no solo para Harry, sino también para Bella Dona, ver que Albia incluso hacia bromas, pero no cambiaba que al momento de la practica, seguía siendo igual de dura e inflexible, pero a diferencia de Bella Dona, Albia parecia disfrutar batirse a duelo con Harry y comprobar que tan fuerte se había vuelto Harry.

Entre Harry, Snape, el director Dumbeldore, Albia y Bella Dona, tres semanas pasaron casi como un sueño y el tres de abril quedo a tan solo una semana, y los prefectos comenzaron a adornar el gran salón con motivos primaverales, pero para Ginny, las semanas al lado de Harry, como su aprendiz no oficial habían resultado curiosas, pues ambos lo disfrutaban, pero sus conversaciones se habían reducido un poco menos que a los referente a los hechizos que aprenderían o las practicas de quidditch y habían dejado de hablar mucho de ellos mismos, a si mismo se había distanciado un poco de sus amigas por estar con Harry.

Una noche, coincidió en la decoración del gran comedor con Luna

-Respóndeme una cosa Lovegood- le dijo Ginny con mucha seriedad-¿Por qué todas tus compañeras me ven raro?-

-¿Cómo te ven?- pregunto Luna -¿Cómo si quisieran matarte lenta y dolorosamente con toda la saña y crueldad posible?-

-Pues mas o menos- dijo Ginny

-Pues es simple, por tu culpa no ganamos la copa de quidditch el curso pasado, y casi todas las chicas creen que estas abusando de la ausencia de Cho para resbalarte con Harry, sumado a que eres el sueño húmedo de mas de la mitad de los chicos de esta escuela- dijo Luna con toda naturalidad

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Ginny sarcástica- Así que todas las chicas de tu casa me odian, menos tu, espero-

-¿Y que te dice que no te odio?- dijo Luna volteándola a ver –Broma, tu eres mi mejor amiga, a pesar de todo-

-Pero yo no veo por que tienen que llegar al extremo de odiarme- dijo Ginny

Luna la volteo a ver con sus grandes ojos y bufo

-Eres tan ciega como tu hermano- sonrió Luna –Has de ser la bruja mas envidiada en todo Hogwarts, y eso que los periodistas todavía no se enteran, entonces vas a ser la bruja mas envidiada y odiada de Inglaterra, y quizás del mundo, lo que me recuerda, si llegas a recibir alguna carta de mi hermana, no la abras, quémala de inmediato, y si quieres aceptar un consejo, tu y Harry no deberían de ser tan obvios-

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Ginny –Ahora hasta tu me vas dar consejos acerca de mi vida sentimental-

-¿Y que te dice que las "lunáticas no podemos dar buenos consejos acerca de una relación sentimental?- dijo Luna ofendida –Pues te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo sola logro que cualquier chico se enamore de mi, sin usar hechizos o pociones de amor, yo puedo conseguir que cualquier chico se enamore perdidamente de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, además, últimamente he aprendido algunos trucos respecto de lo que le gusta a los chicos-

-Estas alardeando- dijo Ginny

-No, es en serio, puedo hacer que cualquier chico como de mi mano si yo quiero, y como te dije, sin la necesidad de una pócima o un filtro amoroso, y menos de la maldición Imperius- dijo Luna con un inusual tono de desafió en su voz

-¿Quieres apostar conmigo?- pregunto Ginny

-Yo no te estoy retando, pero tu a mi si- sonrió Luna

-¿Y que vas a apostar?- dijo Ginny

-Mi colección de corchos encantada en contra de ….-

-¿Qué te parece un cita con Harry?- dijo Ginny

-¡Wow!- exclamo Luna –Me sorprende tu actitud tan liberal Ginny, pero y si se enamora de mi-

-Ya quisieras- sonrió Ginny

-Pero no , muchas gracias Ginny, pero yo me inclino por la búsqueda intelectual, pero no tienes nada que me pueda interesar, asi que te apuesto un favor, si gano, me deberás un favor y te lo cobrare cuando yo los necesite-

Ginny la observo con extrañeza, desconcertada por la descabellada petición de su amiga

-Trato hecho- dijo Ginny y junto su meñique con el Luna

-¡Si llego a romper esta pro esa de brujas, que mi cabello se caiga, mis dientes se pudran y mi piel se arrugue!- dijeron ambas

Ambas rieron y se soltaron, pero una idea surco por la cabeza de Ginny

-Se me ocurre algo mas- dijo la pelirroja –si es cierto que te crees tan seductora, ¿Por qué no intentas seducir a un Weasley?-

Luna borro la sonrisa de su rostro y volteo a ver a Ginny con mucha seriedad

-Mira Ginny, que mi a mi hermana le gusten la mujeres, no significa que necesariamente a mi también me gusten- dijo esta con determinación –Pero no voy a negar que me siento halagada, tal vez un poco curiosa, pero no Ginny, no eres mi tipo, a mi me gustan los chicos-

-No tonta, me refería a Ronald- dijo Ginny

-Es un excelente reto para mi- y luego hablo de una maneta que parecía que lo hacia para si misma- Y así me distraeré un poco de Tom, por que s esta poniendo muy temperamental últimamente-

Ginny prefirió hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Luna

-Ya es tarde, creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar- dijo Ginny

-¡Oki Doki!- dijo Luna y salio casi corriendo del gran comedor

Ginny termino de poner unos adornos mas y salio de la habitación, pero al salir a los pasillos noto que estos no parecían tan escabrosos con la ausencia de Peeves, quien aun estaba castigado, pero Ginny tenia otras cosas en que preocuparse, como toparse con el señor Flich o con Gwyneth Radamanthys, por lo que se apresuro a regresar a su dormitorio, pero en cuanto iba a subir por los escalones, algo invisible la sujeto

-¿No crees que es muy peligroso que estes sola por los pasillos a estas horas?- le dijo Harry levantando su capa invisible

Ginny de inmediato se recupero del horrible susto y le sonrió

-¿Tu que estas haciendo?-

-Vengo de mi clase con Snape, y vi algo muy interesante en su mente, y al parecer Hagrid me podria dar un par de respuestas, y voy a aprovechar que esta a solas en su cabaña para verlo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Harry dudo un poco, pero le mostro un viejo trozo de pergamino, pero la pelirroja no se sorprendió al verlo

-Ya me preguntaba donde estaba el viejo pergamino de Fredy George- comento Ginny

-¿Ya lo conocias?- dijo Harry

-Solo de vista, de hecho solo lo vi una vez- dijo Ginny –Pero ahora quiero saber por que quieres ir a ver Hagrid-

-La curiosidad mato al gato- dijo Harry

-¿No te mordiste lalengua?- dijo Ginny

-No voy a discutir contigo Ginny- dijo Harry arropando a su novia debajo de la capa invisible –Entonces vamos y te lo contare-

-¿No que Hagrid estaba solo?- dijo Ginny al ver el mapa del mereodador –Parece que Dumbeldore esta con el-

Harry hojeo el mapa y vio que en la cabaña de Hagrid había una motita que decia Albia Dumbeldore

-Que raro, Snape comento que se dirigia con el después de mi tortura- dijo Harry –Bueno, "travesura realizada"-

El mapa se desdibujo completamente, y Harry lo guardo apresuradamente en su bolsillo al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, y toco a la puerta

-No es prudente que vengas a verme tan tarde- dijo Hagrid –Pero ya extrañaba tus visitas, y ¡Hola Ginny, adelante, adelante-

Hagrid sonrio de oreja a oreja al verlos a ambos, sobre todo a Harry y a Ginny tomados de la mano, y rapidamente sirvio the y unos bizcochos con apariencias de piedras con una pinta por demas extraña, y mientras bebian, Hagrid les comento que se sentia apenado poe el incidente del threstall, pero no comprendia por "Tenbrus" había atacado a Ron y a Zacharias Smith

-... Pero no solo son los threstalls, todas los animales en el bosque prohibido estan muy inquietos, lo que me recuerda, ¿este es tu gato Ginny?-

-¡Copo de nieve!- exclamo Ginny -¿Qué te paso, ¿Qué sucedió, ¿Quién le hizo esto?-

El aspecto de copo de nieve era lastimoso, pues tenia toscos vendajes y cabestrillos en sus cuatro patas y manchas de sangre le manchaban partes de su pelaje, Harry estaba tambien impactado

-Espero que no te moleste, Ginny me gustaria cuidarde ella por un par de dias- dijo Hagrid

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- pregunto Ginny

-Algo la ataco, se ha de haber aventurado un poco mas alla en el bosque prohibido, siguiendo algun raton de seguro, y ha de haberse topado con algo que la dejo asi, pero yocreo que antes de partir la dejare sana y como nueva, pero tu mascota corrio con suerte, muchas desaparecen asi-

-Que crueldad- murmuro Ginny

-¿Antes de partir?- murmuro Harry -¿Dónde vas a ir?-

-Voy a Africa, en una mision de la orden-dijo Hagrid lleno de orgullo –Tengo que ir a llevarle un mensaje a un viejo amigo de Dumbeldore-

-El bosque prohibido no es un lugar para una gatita tan linda como tu- dijo Ginny acariciando a copo de nieve-De seguro el gato de Aida Frech acabo como el postre de alguna criatura del bosque prohibido-

-¿Y cuanto tiempo sera?- pregunto Harry

-Solo un par de semanas, pero aun no han fijado bien la fecha, el profesor Dumbeldore esta planeando todo, pero dice que me necesita aquí, cuidando los terrenos , y creo que lo entiendo, con los animales tan irritables-

-¿Mi copo de nieve merecia esto?- pregunto Ginny

Harry la observo y penso "si", pero incluso en ese estado, Harry sintio un poco de pena por ella, pero dentro de el, estaba agradecido con la fortuna por que sin ella, el entrenamiento de la madrugada seria mucho mas liviano, pero Hagrid constantemente se reia para si mismo, y lo hacia cada vez que veia a Harry a Ginny

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirmelo?- dijo Hagrid

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny al unisono

-Pues de lo de ustedes- dijo Hagrid

-Es que llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no andar exhibiéndonos por los pasillos- dijo Ginny con seriedad –Pero como tu eres un buen amigo, creo que es justo que lo sepas-

Y con un gesto de cariño, le dio un beso en la mejilla al gigante

-Pues felicidades a los dos- sonrio Hagrid –Yo tenia un presentimiento acerca de ustedes dos, y al parecer se ha cumplido-

Ginny sonreia, pero Harry estaba muy serio, pues el había ido ahí por cosas mas importantes, pero Ginny y Hagrid estaban absortos en la platica acerca de los cuidados que tendrian que hacer a copo de nieve, pero Harry volteo hacia el techo y se topo con la mochila de Sirius

-Hagris esa mochila- dijo Harry, y el rostro del semigigante palidecio

-Es tuya- balbuceo Hagrid

-¿Entonces me la puedo llevar?- dijo Harry

-No- dijo Hagrid

-¿Eso que significa?- dijo Harry

-Que no puedo dartelos- dijo Hagrid –Son muy peligrosos-

-Pero son de Sirius y mi padre, por lo tanto son mios-dijo Harry-

-Pero Dumbeldore los dejo a mi cuidado, y supuestamente son un secreto, solo el y yo sabemos de su existencia- dijo Hagrid

-Pues Snape tambien sabe de ellos, y los codicia mucho- dijo Harry -¿Y como lo se, pues otra vez logre colarme en sus pensamientos-

Ginny se quedo sorprendida, pues eso es lo que iba a preguntar

-¿Y con quien tengo que hablar para recibir lo que es mio?- dijo Harry –Y no trates de ocultar el hecho de que Snape tambien ya te pidio esos libros antes que yo-

Hagrid estaba muy nervioso, y no articulaba palabras, pero Harry buscaba con la mirada la mochila de Sirius

-¡Accio mochila de Sirius Black!- dijo

Pero Hagrid tomo su paraguas

-¡Proteggo!- exclamo este y la mochila se quedo en su lugar

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid enfadado –Bien, ya lo intente como tu amigo, pero ahora lo voy a hacer como tu profesor, esos libros si son tuyos, no lo niego, pero no estas en posición de exigir muchacho, y si yo decido que esos libros no pueden llegar a tua manos es por que no pueden llegar a tus manos-

Harry le dirigio una dura mirada a Hagrid, que luego se convirtió en sonrisa, movio la cabeza y le dio la espalda

-Crei que entre toda la gente, tu tenias confianza en mi,pero ahora veo que me equivoco, ¿te vas a te quedas Ginny?- dijo Harry, Ginny no dijo palabra alguna, pero con gestos, le hizo entender a Hagrid que ella arreglaria el asunto, y tras dejar con mucho cuidado a copo de nieve en un cesto, salio de tras de Harry, este la esperaba a unos pasos alejado de la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no parecia molesto, ni nada por el estilo, y sostenia la capa invisible a manera de que esperaba a Ginny para arroparla con la misma.

Ginny y Harry caminaron en silencio, pero a motad del camino, Ginny cayo en cuenta de algo

-No quiero sonar molesta Harry, pero el castillo queda en la otra direccion- dijo Ginny

-¿Y quien te dice que quiero ir al castillo?- dijo Harry sonriente –Ircon Hagrid era solo mi pretexto para sacarte a los terrenos-

-¿Y a donde vamos?- dijo Ginny

-Es una sorpresa-

La caminata fue un poco larga, atravez de los senderos del los limtes del bosque prohibido hasta la rivera del lago, un lugar donde el castillo podia apreciarse en toda su magnificencia, empotrado entre los riscos, con la majestuosa luna y la lechuzas volando entre las torres, le daban el aspecto de un enorme panal

-Yo queria enseñarte esto desde hace mucho- dijo Harry

Ginny no podia creer lo hermoso del espectáculo, pero Harry estaba maravillado

-Espero que no te suene tonto, pero esta imagen, era lo unico que me daba una alegria en casa de los Dursley, el saber que iba a regresar aquí, me daba fuerza suficiente para soportarlos- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué presiento que aquí viene un pero?- dijo Ginny

-Si hay uno o dos peros- dijo Harry –bueno, no se como decirlo, pero no me di cuenta de lo importante que te convertiste para mi de la noche a la mañana, yo no queria tomar una decisión precipitada, queria estar seguro respecto a ti y a mi, y no queria arrunarlo, pues había mucho que ganar, pero tambien había mucho mas que perder-

-Me estas asustando Harry Potter- dijo Ginny –No se si sentirme alegrada o aterrada, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

Harry sonrio, pero el ver la carade tristeza de Ginny, de inmediato borro la sonrisa y se puso mas serio

-Nada de eso Gin, incluso es todo lo contrario, esotro ultimos dias contigo a mi lado han sido los mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no quisiera que tuvieras que separarte de mi, desearia que fueras lo unico en mi cabeza, pero creeme que Voldemort tambien me preocupa- Harry hizo una pausa al ver la mueca de incomodidad que hacia Ginny- y creo que deberias de comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre o por lo menos no mostrar miedo, nombrarlo no lo vas a invocar-

-Es facil para ti, a ti no te educaron temiendole- dijo Ginny

-Respecto a eso, creo que es justo decirte que voy a comenzar a ser mas duro contigo en los entrenamientos, espero no lastimarte, pero quiero que todo lo que aprendas, se lo digas a Fleur y a Hermione-

-¿Y por que no lo haces tu?- dijo Ginny

-Por que presiento que en adelante, y voy a ser franco, espero no colapsarme en los proximos dias, pero no era de eso de lo que queria hablar aquí, por que precisamente, cuando estoy contigo en lo unico que pienso eres tu, y esta vez no voy a necesitar de esto para poder afrontar mi regreso a Privet Drive, por que te tengo a ti-

-¿A si?- pregunto Ginny -¿Y quien te asegura que me tienes?-

Harry la miro desconcertada

-Por que ya no te quiero Harry- dijo Ginny mirandolo con desden

Harry la miraba con los ojos desorbitados

-Por que creo que te amo Harry, te amo con todo mi corazon- sonrio Ginny timidamente

-¡Tonta!- le dijo Harry abrazandola – me asuataste, bueno, creo que es hora de regresar-

Ginny lo beso y le revolvio el cabello

-No, todavía no, quiero estar mas tiempo aquí, la noche es hermosa, y tu estas conmigo- sonrio Ginny viendo a Harry a los ojos.

La noche era simplemente terrorífica en las calles de Londres, la oscuridad en combinación con una densa e inexplicable niebla, le daban una tetrica vista a la calle Great Russell, en la cual, dos figuras encapotadas se movian con sigilo, atravesando las calles y ocultándose con una agilidad sobrehumana, pero lo hacian como si se ocultaran de algo a alguien.

Caminaron toda la avenida Great Russell hasta llegar a la entrdadel museo de arte britanico, y utilizando las varitas, abieron las puertas del museo

-¡Lumos!- exclamo el mas alto de ellos

-No entiendo por que estoy aquí Bill- dijo el mas pequeño –Ademas estamos quebrantando miles de normas muggles y del ministerio-

-¡Callate Percy!- dojo el mas alto –Estas aquí en primer lugar por que necesito de tus conocimientos ademas de un testigo, pero la verdades por que Charlie esta en esa mision con Remus Lupin, y tercero, por que nos debes tu libertad y tu buen nombre-

Percy Weasley parecia resignado a las palabras de su hermano mayor, pues el tono de Hill tenia sarcasmo en cadauna de sus palabras, lo que lo hacia sentir menos

-Me repites de nuevo por que estamos aquí- dijo el mediano de los pelirrojos

-Recibi una extraña invitacion y la cita era aquí-

-¿Y quien es tu anfitrion?-

-¿Por qué tienes que cuestionar todo?- dijo Bill irritado –Y si tanto te interesa, ahí esta nuestro anfitrion?

Bill señalo otra varita que iluminaba un corredor cercano a la entrada, el dueño parecia admirar un retrato, pero Percy por poco moja los pantalones

-Es...es...es- balbuceo Percy

-Si, es Jorgunmander- dijo Bill sin sorpresa

-¡Ay mi madre- exclamo Percy

La luz de la varita de Jorgunmander se apago, y en un segundo estuvo al lado de Bill y Percy

-Buenas noches- dijo este con tono burlon Percy estaba en guradia, pero la varita de Bill iluminaba con calma, Jorgunmander estaba vestido muy elegante con un traje sastre de color negro bajo una hermosa capa negra, y le tendio la mano a Bill con educación

-No me sorprende que hayas venido aquí, incluso creo que deberias de disculparte por tu retraso, pero crei haberte dicho que trajeras a tu hermano...-

-Percy es mi hermano- intervino Bill

-No el, me referia al domador de Dragones, no a esta bestia lameculos del ministerio- dijo Jorgunmander en tono por demas hiriente –Pero ya me has demostrado que eres listo pelirrojo, asi que no tengo por que decirte la razon por la que te cite aquí-

-Si, y me intriga- dijo Bill- Pero si es para unirme a tu banda de asesinos, ya sabes de antemano la respuesta-

Jorgunmander saco su varita

-¡Lumos!-

Y por un momento ignoro la presencia de los pelirrojos y se dispuso s contemplar la hermosa pintura que tenia delante de el, y ambos Weasley notaron que parecia disfrutar con extasis la vision de la pieza de arte

-Me van a disculpar, pero el arte es algo de lo poco que el señor tenebroso me permite disfrutar, o mejor dicho, parece que fue de lo poco que se olvido extirpar de mi alma maldita, y tiene lustros que no visitaba un museo, es una lastima que sea obra de los muggles, no consibo como esas cucarachas mamiferas sean capaces de crear esto, es casi obra de magia-

-Merecen su credito por esto- dijo Bill

-Que sea un amante de las artes no significa que mi desprecio hacia esos seres inferiores haya cambiado, pues a mi me educaron con el unico objetivo de matarlos como animales que son- dijo Jorgunmander

El asesino disfrutaba de los cuadros, uno por uno,los recorria con su varita, Bill caminaba a su lado, mientras Percy lo hacia detrás de ellos

-Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente, voy a ir al grano, te traje aquí por dos simples razones pelirrojo- dijo Jorgunmamder –Pero dejame decirte que solo hasta que vea tu cadáver, y aun asi hare lo imposible, te considerare como uno de los miembros de mi grupo, creo que hasta puede decir que comienzo a respetarte, pero no, todavía te falta mucho, se que hoy no es el dia, pero estas aquí por que los dos tenemos un par de problemas que podemos arreglar si nos ayudamos mutuamente, pues afecta nuestro mutuos intereses-

-¿Me ayudarias a destruir a quien-tu-sabes?- sonrio Bill

-Si en mis manos estuviera, ya lo habria matado de cualquier forma, pero no puedo hacerlo sin arriesgarme a morir a causa de alguna de mis maldiciones, si, asi de triste es mi vida, pero como ves, le debo mi lealtad a ese individuo. Pero mi problema ahora no es el, lo que me preocupa son mis caballeros de Walpurgis, ya no se si puedo llamarlos mios, pero da la casualidad que ti reciente visita al orfanato Wallace me da una idea de en lo que puedo ayudarte-

Percy estaba aterrado, pero eso no le quitaba que observara todos los gestos del asesino serpiente, pero la manera en que hablaba y hacia algunos gestos le recordaban a alguien, esos ojos azules le recordaban poderosamente a alguien conocido, pero no recordaba a quien

-Mi problema radica es que la mitad de ellos son radicales, rebeldes, ambiciosos, y Bloodmary no querer decirme donde diablos los consiguió, pero solo basta verlos sin sus mascaras para deducir de donde provienen, ellos son mi primer problema, y el otro es Bloodmary, no es la bruja que conoci hace veinte años, no comprendo en que se convirtió, y no pienso hacerlo, pero no comprendo como el señor tenebroso la perdono, pero no me puedo sorprender si perdono a esos cobardes de Malfoy o Snape, deberia de esperara cualquier cosa de el-

Jorgunmander dio una vuelta y volteo hacia otro retrato

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, y los malditos adivinos no hacen mas que decir "tu futuro esta nublado",pero yo se que Blodmary esta planenado algo a mis espaldas, y esos tontos Walpurgis estan apoyandola con su estupida rebeldia, ahora cuestionan mis ordenes y creo que se debe a que la sangre Black en ellos se esta manifestando-

-¿Aun existen decendientes de la familia Black?- exclamo Percy asombrado

-¡Callate maldita imitación de squibb come estiércol!- le grito Jorgunmander- Esa es cosa que solo nos incumbe a mi y al pelirrojo, tu solo estas aquí como espectador, y si quieres saber mas de esto, has lo que Weasley, visita el orfanato Wallace y espera sentado a que Andrómeda Tonks te de una respuesta o mas facil, ve al ministerio de magia y pregúntale todo a Barbara White todo lo que sepa de Sirius Black, a mi lo que me preocupa es esa escurridiza de Bloodmary y lo que este planeando-

-¿Y por que me interesa a mi?- dijo Bill

-Pues es simple, unos dias después de que me descongelaran, masacramos a una vidente, y entre gritos de agonia, resulto con una profecia que decia algo acerca del niño que nacera en Hogwarts, asi que yo te recomendaria que cuidaras a la mujer que dices amar, por que según rumores, Bloodmary va detrás de el niño que crece en sus entrañas-

-¿Alguien mas sabe de esa profecia?- dijo Bill

-Si, Bloodmary, Bloodfang y Bloodclaw- dijo Jorgunmander-Pero si me prometes que vas a destrurilos, yo pormeto que no hare nada por lastimar a tu mujer-

-ni vas a lastimar a nadie de mi familia, incluyendo a Percy y su novia, al igual que mis amigos y sus seres queridos- dijo Bill –Solo asi puedo prometer hacer algo-

-Eres difícil, pero por desgracia no puedo prometer eso, seria en contra de mi misma naturaleza, pero yo te juro que si descubres lo que planea Bloodmary, respetare la vida de tu hijo-dijo Jorgunmander

-Bill, esto puede ser una trampa- dijo Percy

-¡Mira rata de alcantarilla, puede dudar de mi integridad como mago y como persona, pero por favor no dudes de mi integridad como sincero amante del arte-

15


	69. Moda Lobo

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y NUEVE**

**MODA LOBO**

Trataba de despertarse, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo volvía a hundirse, pesado y adormilado, dentro del mullido edredón de lana que lo cubría.

La desesperación se apoderaba de él y desaparecía a continuación. Por fin lo despertaron las náuseas. Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que estuvo en el suelo del baño, contra la puerta, vomitando con tanta violencia que después de cada arcada un dolor agudo le atenazaba las costillas. Cuando ya no tuvo nada más que arrojar, sólo le quedaron las náuseas sin promesa de alivio.

El cuarto parecía inclinado. Al final tuvieron que forzar la puerta y levantarlo del suelo. Quería decir que sentía haber cerrado, que había sido un acto reflejo, que había intentado llegar al picaporte, pero no le salían las palabras.

Medianoche. Vio la esfera del reloj de la cómoda. Medianoche de año nuevo.

Se esforzó por decir que aquello tenía sentido, pero era imposible hacer nada más que pensar en aquel ser identico a Lily que el habia visto salir del bosque prohibido en esa ocasion

Otra vez se hundía, y su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Remus le hablaba de nuevo, aunque no conseguía recordar lo que le habia dicho antes.

—James,¿sabes qué demonios te dieron?-

-No, pensé que ella quería matarme- dijo James-Pensé que iba a morir-

El solo hecho de intentar mover los labios le daba náuseas. Todavía se veía la negrura de la noche detrás de los cristales helados.

—... por lo menos necesitamos darte otro antidoto universal, no sabemos que tipo de pocion pudo haberte dado—decía Remus— Todo lo demás es normal. Peter, estate atento pos si pide algo de beber, dale sólo agua. Si hay algún cambio...

Bruja traicionera, todo destruido, La mujer le sonreia desde la entra al bosque prohibido, por supuesto, ése era el momento, el instante preciso. Sabía que la había perdido para siempre. Ahora nada volverá a ser como antes.

—Duerme. Estamos aquí, contigo- dijo Sirius

-He fracasado, no pude detenerla, la he perdido para siempre- murmuro James abatido -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?-

—Desde ayer por la noche- dijo una voz de mujer, James la enfoco y se trataba de Barbara, la amiga de Lily

Año nuevo por la mañana, James miraba por la ventana con miedo a moverse, por las náuseas.

—Ya no nieva, ¿verdad?—Apenas escuchó la respuesta

Se obligó a sentarse, no estaba tan mal como antes. Dolor de cabeza, sí, y la vista un poco borrosa, pero no era peor que una resaca.

Toda sus cosas estaban en su baúl, menos una; la capa invisible, volteo hacia la mesita de noche y se topo con su varita.

Se levanto a trompicones, pero nadie se lo impidio, solo lo observaron como se movia torpemente, y balanceándose llego hasta el cuarto de baño, se duchó, combatiendo algún mareo ocasional, y salió del cuarto de baño.

—Tengo que volver allí a ver qué ha sucedido- dijo con determinación

—Te suplico que esperes—dijo Barbara— Come un poco y espera a sentirte bien-

—Da igual cómo me siento- dijo James-¿Qué haces aquí, bueno, alguien puede traerme mi escoba o me vere obligado a hacer una locura

Miró por la ventana, todavía había nieve. Si salia se meteria en un gran problema, no era que le asustara perder algunos puntos o enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera con Lily, pero debía ir.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto Sirius- No tienes ni idea de lo que encontrarás. Lily le dijo anoche a Barbara que me ocupara de ti, que se ocupara de que no regresaras-

—Al diablo con lo que ella dijo. Me voy- dijo James

—Entonces yo también voy- dijo Sirius

-Y yo- dijo Barbara

—No, tu te quedas aquí- le dijo James- Esto es algo entre ella y yo, Sirius solo me acompaña por que me resulta util, ¡Accio escobas!-

Dos escobas salieron del aramario y llegaron a las manos de James, y este le extendio una a Sirius, pero este parecia decirles algo con la mirada a Remus, Barbara y Peter, James abrio la ventana del dormitorio y se lanzo al vacio, Sirius lo imito y los dos apenas y evitaron estamparse en el suelo al activar el vuelo de la escoba, James le dirigio una mirada a Sirius y este asintio, sabia que seguiria a su amigo hasta el fin del mundo, y ambos volaron hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido, donde tantas veces James habia visto la figura de esa cosa que se parecia tanto a Lily, ahí, bajo de la escoba

-Aquí es donde empiezas- le dijo James a su amigo

Sirius bajo de su escoba y se transformo en el perrazo negro, y comenzo a olfatear las proximidades, y solo le tomo unos minutos, pues de inemadiato Sirius se lanzo a toda velocidad dentro del bosque, James se transformo en en una gran ciervo y siguió a su amigo atravez de los senderos del bosque prohibido.

La nieve daba un majestuoso espectáculo, pero ni James ni Sirius tenian la intencion de contemplarlo, varias veces, Sirius se vio alcanzado por si amigo, lo cual delataba la deseperacion de este por saber de Lily.

Había nieve sucia a un lado de una antigua vereda. El hielo se había derretido y el cielo era de un azul tan inmaculado que hacía que todo pareciera tan limpio, el sol comenzaba a iluminar.

La cabeza le dolía mucho y cada quince minutos sentía arcadas y mareos. Simplemente trataba de quitárselos de encima mientras mantenía se mantenia siguiendo a Sirius a toda velocidad. Iba a toda la velocidad que podia, el aire frio le lastimaba la garganta a pesar de su forma animal.

Pero entonces llegaron a una claro del bosque, con los indicios de que ahí habia estado alguien preparando una pocion, ambos retomaron su forma humana y James dio otra arcada cuando un nauseabundo olor llego a su nariz, y al acercarse donde el caldero y se quedo petrificado durante un momento. Había sangre por el suelo y la huella sanguinolenta de un par de manos en el borde del caldero, algo parecido al hollín cubría todo el claro del bosque, el olor era asqueroso, parecido al de la habitación en la que había agonizado y muerto su hermano. Coágulos de sangre en por todos lados, huellas de los zapatos de Lily y de unos pies descalzos. Sangre sobre la mochila de Lily y una sustancia viscosa sobre los frascos de ingredientes.

Los arboles tenian marcas runicas, totalmente desconocidas para el, pero a los pies de uno de los arboles se encontro con la navaja que le habia regalado a Lily, lo que significaba que ella habia hecho todo, los símbolos parecina haber sido quemados, pero a la vez tallados, pero se encontraban ahí como un centinela absorto en un extremo de limite del claro, unos testigos sordos y ciegos que nada podían declarar.

A James, la cabeza le estallaba de dolor, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazon y de su alma. La adrenalina le inundaba las venas mientras apretaba convulsivamente el puño derecho.

Se dio la vuelta, para ver a Sirius, y este de nuevo se habia convertido en perro y con la mirada le dijo a James que lo siguiera

Harry y Ginny pasaron el resto de la noche en la sala comun, poniendose al corriente con sus distintas tareas, pero curiosamente, ninguno de los dos mostraba ningun signo de tener sueño, y cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la madrugada, se descubrieron abrazados frente a la chimenea sin hacer otra cosa que ver el mapa del mereodador

-Mira, Radamanthys ya se desperto- dijo Ginny señalando una motita de tinta en el mapa en la zona de las mazmorras de los Slytherin

-Tambien Hermione- dijo Harry

-Si, a veces me asusta, todavía no sale el sol y ella ya esta despierta- dijo Ginny –Y mira, Hagrid ya viene al castillo-

-Bueno, creo que es hora de prepararme para mis clases especiales- dijo Harry –Pero no me quiero separar de ti-

-Bueno, te veo en el gran comedor a la hora de comer- le dijo Ginny

-No lo se, quisiera desayunar a solas contigo en la cocina- dijo Harry

-Pues estar rodeada de elfos domesticos no es mi ideal de desayuno a solas- le dijo Ginny sonriente – pero mientras, ¿me prestas tu mapa?-

-No lo se- dijo Harry

Ginny puso una cara con una mirada de puchero

-No me hagas esos gestos- dijo Harry –Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado-

-muy bien, prometo que tratare de tener mucho cuidado- sonrio Ginny –¿Y ya me vas a decir por que quieres tanto esa mochila de Sirius?-

-Pues por que es mia, no necesito otra razon- dijo Harry –Aunque Hagrid me sorprendio, jamas crei queme fuera a negar algo, pero si el no me quiso dar esa mochila es que o es algo muy peligroso o algo muy importante de lo cual no debo de enterarme, y para variar, creo que es por orden de Dumbeldore-

-No debes de ser tan duro- le dijo Ginny -¿Pero quieres que los consiga por ti, ¿si, ¿si, anda di que si-

-Te meterias en problemas- dijo Harry

-No importa, por fin podria pagarte uno de los miles de favores que le debes a la familia Weasley- sonrio Ginny

-Pues creo que no tengo otra alternativa- dijo Harry –esta bien-

Harry se levanto y le dio un beso a Ginny

Cuando ambos se separaron, dieron grandes bostezos, y luego sonrieron

-Te amo- bostezo Harry

-Yo mas- dijo Ginny

Y esta se estiro y subio a su dormitorio, Harrytomo su capa invisible y se encamino al cuarto del requerimiento

Cuando Ginny abrio la puerta de su dormitorio, se topo con sus tres amigas en una situación bastante sospechosa, pues a pesar de que las tres estaban en sus respectivas camas, las tres tenian la respiración agitada , y las tres miraban a Ginny ¿asustadas?

-¿mmmmm?- susurro Ginny –¿Buenos dias, ¿me perdi de algo?-

-Hola Ginny- sonrio Neftis nerviosa –Nos despertaste-

-No le hablamos, ¿recuerdas Neftis?- dijo Cadica lanzandole una almohada a Neftis y otra a Ginny -¿Qué tal tu vida con Harry, ¿te acuerdas que tienes amigas o ya solo Lovegood es tu amiga?-

Ginny no pudo dejar de notar que las palabras de Cadica sonaban con reproche, pero eso la molesto

-¡Un momento!- dijo Ginny –Tu eras la mas contenta con que yo saliera con Harry, si mal no recuerdo-

Cadica la observo con el ceño fruncido

-Disculpala Ginny- intervino Vilandra –Últimamente hemos estado con mucha presion con eso de los TIMOs-

-Si disculpanos Ginny- dijo Neftis

-Si disculpanos a todas- intervino Cadica

Ginny se quedo sorprendida y confudida ante las sonrisas de sus amigas, y mas de Cadica que unos minutos antes le habia regalado una reprochante mirada

-Bueno, pero como vengo de tan buen humor, no voy a preguntar por que hay un monton de cajas debajo de sus camas y voy a pasar por alto su sospechosa actitud- dijo Ginny, Cadica y Neftis cubrieron als mentadas cajas para que Ginny no viera las marcas –Y vean, les voy a enzeñar algo muy interesante-

-¡¿Que es!- le pregunto Neftis

-Solo si juran guardar el secreto- dijo Ginny

-Telo juro, promesa de bruja, pero ya dinos que es- dijo Neftis como una niña chiquita

Ginny voleto a ver a Cadica y Vilandra

-¿Por qué me ves de esa manera?- pregunto Cadica, pero Ginny la miro fijamente-Esta bien, lo prometo, pero no se como fue que se enteraron de que dormias con un oso de peluche en segundo curso, ¡lo juro!-

-Bueno, yo tambien lo juro- dijo Vilandra

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo Ginny tocando con su varita el pergamino que traia en su mano y este dibujo todos los pàsillos de Hogwarts con cada uno de sus ocupantes

Neftis ahogo una exclamación de asombro

-¡Aquí estamos nosotros!- dijo Vilandra

-¡Y todos los Slytherins!- señalo Cadica

-Los Ravenclaw, miren, Luna esta en los servicios del segundo piso-

Ginny movio la cabeza negando

-¿Y Harry esta con Dumbeldore?-

Las cuatro vieron dos puntos de tinta, uno era Harry sin duda, pero habia otro que se movia a mucha velocidad a su alrededor, y solo se alcanazaba a distinguir el apellido "Dumbeldore"

-Eso es raro- comento Ginny –Nunca me ha dicho que hace en las madrugdas cuando va con Dumbeldore...

-Esto es mas raro- dijo Neftis asustada señalando la parte del mapa que representaba la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pues por el camino, dos motitas de tinta se movian a gran velocidad, una de ellas leia "Remus .J Lupin", y la otra "Cho H. Chang"

Las cuatro se voltearon a ver preocupadas por lo que sin duda se les venia encima

Harry salio a trompicones del cuarto del requerimiento, habia recibido un hechizo aturdidor un poco fuerte, pero no fue el unico, pues Bella Dona, en su forma de gato, tambien caminaba dando trompicones.

No supo como, pero llego al gran comedor y disimulando todo el dolor que sentia, tomo asiento al lado de Ron y haciendo uso de todo su aplomo se sirvio el desayuno, pero antes de que alguien dijera nada, aparecio Luna

-Ronald- dijo esta sentandose del otro lado de Ron –Lo he pensado mucho y muy seriamente, y como a ti no te gusta bailar, y a mi tampoco me gusta hacerlo, yo creo que lo mejor es que los dos vayamos juntos a la fiesta de disfraces, ¿no te parece los mas indicado?-

-No lo se Luna, tengo pensado invitar a alguien mas- dijo Ron sonriendole a Luna

-Bueno, es una lastima, perdiste tu oportunidad- dijo Luna sin mostrarse decepcionada o triste, y se fue junto a Neville, quien acaba de sentarse y le dijo exactamente lo mismo que le habia dicho a Ron, pero este, tal vez intimidado, acepto sin dudarlo.

Todos rieron ante esa actitud, pero Harry, al ver al profesor Lupin en la mesa de profesores, se preocupo, y no fue el unico, pues conforme llegaban mas alumnos llenaban el gran copmedor, comenzo a correr el rumor de que habian visto a Cho en la oficina del profesor Flitwick, pero Harry regreso a la realidads cuando se escucharon gritos en la entrada del gran comedor

-¡Estupida infante!- exclamo Gwyneth Radamanthys

Todos voltearon de inmediato a ver que sucedia, Y neftis estaba en el suelo, y sin explicarse por que habia derramado tinta en la corbata de la chica de Slytherin-¡Imbecil niña tonta, ¿tienes idea de cuanto cuesta la tela de esta corbata, ¿Cuánto cobra mi diseñador por sus honorarios, ¿y crees que se va a atrever a venir a Inglaterra para hacerme una nueva?-

-Calmate, solo es una corbata- dijo Ginny

-¿Tienes que meter tus pecosas narices en todo?- gruño Gwyneth con fastidio

-Ella no tuvo la culpa, Malfoy la empujo- dijo Vilandra

-A ti ni siquiera te conosco, por lo que no quiero perder el tiempo contigo- rugio Gwyneth –Weasley, asi que, o tu amiga le quita la mancha de tinta a mi corbata, o me paga el total de su costo-

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Ginny -¡Tu no eres nadie para para ordenarnos nada!-

Ambas chicas se arrojaron intensas miradas de odio, y parecia que solo esperaban que la otra hiciera el primer ataque para comenzar un duelo

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el profesor Flitwick que entraba al gran comedor

-Si profesor, Weasley y yo solo charlabamos acerca de mi corbata, me estaba dando consejos de cómo limpiarle la tinta- dijo Gwyneth con teatral hipocresía quitandose la corbata y entregándosela con hipócrita cortesía a Neftis –Si pudieras regresármela limpia para hoy en la tarde, testaría eternamente agradecida-

Y sin mas, fue hasta la mesa de su casa a tomar el desayuno, las Gryffindor se quedaron perplejas, Ginny le arrebato la corbata a Neftis

-Si te la llega a pedir, le dices que yo la tengo- dijo la pelirroja con furia contenida, y se sento al lado de Harry, este la veia con cierta reserva, pero frente a ellos, tambien estaba sentada una recien llegada Madeline, quien observaba a Ginny debatiendose entre la admiración y el reproche

-Al primero que me diga algo, le convierto la cabeza en calabaza- dijo Ginny sirviendose furiosa una cucharada de pure de papas y luego volteo a ver a sus amigas –Y la que lede un solo galeon a Radamanthys, se las vera conmigo-

Harry comio en silencio, sin saber por que se sintio intimidado por su novia, pero no era el unico, incluso Ron y sus amigas desayunaron en silencio, y cuando la hora de dirigirse a la primera clase, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio detrás de Ron y Hermione

-¿Qué le secede a tu novia?- le pregunto Seamos

Harry se encogio de hombros

-¿No le has hecho nada cierto?- le pregunto Lavander

Harry otra vez se encogio de hombros

-Yo no la culpo, Gwyneth Radamanthys se esta volviendo muy voluble e insufrible- dijo Hermione

-Por cierto, ¿donde estuviste toda la noche, me levante al baño y me tope con que no estabas- dijo Ron

-Le di un regalo a Ginny-

-¿Y eso la hizo enfurecer?- pregunto Neville

-¡Oye a nosotros ya no nos regalas nada!- le dijo Ron

-¡Ay Ron, no seas tonto- suspiro Hermione –¿Por cierto, que es lo que querias decirme?-

Ron dudo un instante al ver a todos sus compañeros rodeandolo, pero tomo valor y dio una honda bocanadade aire

-Pues de la fiesta- dijo este con fingido desinterés-Quisiera saber si para variar, quisieras ir esta vez conmigo-

-Eslogico que tengo que ir contigo-le dijo Hermione –Todos los prefectos tenemos que estar en la fiesta, si no, ¿Quién vigila?-

Ron dio un largo suspiro de resignacion, y fulmino con la mirada a Parvati que se burlaba de el

-¿Ese es el gato de Ginny?- pregunto Dean

Copo de nieve estaba al pie de las escaleras que conducian a las mazmorras de pociones, su aspecto aun era lastimoso

-¿Pero que le paso?- pregunto Hermione

-No lo se, pero creo que tengo que llevarla con Hagrid- dijo Harry tomandola con mucho cuidado –Los alcanzo enseguida-

Harry salio del castillo, y se dirigio a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero convenientemente desvio el camino cuando se fijo que nadie lo viera y se adentro en el bosque prohibido, Copo de nieve saco de quien sabe una nota con una caligrafia parecida a la de niño de kinder

"Urge tu presencia en el cabeza de cerdo"

-¡Ahora!- exclamo Harry

-Si, ahora mismo- dijo Albia, su imagen no era mucho mejor que su forma de gato, tenia golpes y moretones por toda la cara y una de sus manos estaba vendada

-¿Vas a decirme que te paso y por que han enviado otra vez a tu hermana a torturarme?-

-Me duele solo de acordarme- dijo Albia –Pero todavía no puedo decirtelo, pero vengo por ti por que el abuelo quiere hablar contigo,por que ha pasado algo muy malo esta mañana y necesitan hablar contigo de inmediato-

-Pero tengo clases- dijo Harry

-¿Qué parte de "inmediato" no entendiste?- gruño Albia –Esto esmuy importante, te lo juro, de otra manera no me hubiera molestado en salir de la cabaña de Hagrid, creeme que estoy haciendo un gigantesco esfuerzo-

Harry se resigno y acepto que Albia lo desilucionara, y en veinte minutos ambos estuvieron en el piso superiordel cabeza de cerdo, pero la imagen de Albia resultaba halagadora en comparación del resto de los magos ahí presentes; todos parecian haber ido a la guerra y haber perdido miserablemente y de forma espantosa la batalla

-Hola Harry, es un placer- dijo Aberforth, quien era el mas decente, pues solo tenia una bandita en la punta de su nariz

Todos se alegraron al ver a Harry con alegria

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto de inmediato Harry

-Pues que hemos tendio un par de dias con un poco de mala suerte- sonrio Aberforth

-¡¿Un dia!-bufo Bella Dona que hacia su aparicion, era la unica que no tenia un solo golpe en el cuerpo

-Bueno, un par de meses con mas desaciertos que victorias, pero ninguna ha sido una perdida total, estamos todos vivos y hemos descubierto cosas mucho muy importantes para nuestra lucha, pero antes, aquí viene la molesta parte mentor-discípulo, ¿ya terminaste de leer los documentos de tu abuelo?-

-Me faltan un par de capitulos- mintio Harry-pero faltan hojas, como si alguien las hubiera quitado a propósito de ahí-

-Bien, pues es relevante que sepas que por fin desciframos el ultimo capitulo, por lo que me imahino que tu tambien te has dado cuenta del motivo de la alianza entre Bloodmary y Ryddle- dijo Aberforth

-Pues creo que es obvio que ambos quieren matarme- dijo Harry –Y aliados les resultara mas facil-

-Pues eso es adicional- sonrio Aberforth –Y es una lastima que Limiya no este contigo para que alguien te supervisara para que en verdad leyeras los documentos de tu abuelo-

Aberforth sono severo, pero sonreia indulgente

-No te preocupes, Bella y Albia nos han dicho todo lo que estas teniendo que hacer dentro de Hogwarts, asi que quedas disculpado por esta ocacion, pero va a ser la ultima ocacion- dijo Aberfoth –Por que nosotros descubrimnos el por que de las interrogantes de tu abuelo acerca de los grimorums de Legacy y por que la obsecion de Ryddle por conseguirlos, no querian su poder,no leinteresaba aprender a dominar a los gayfeles que ya existen, pues resultaria mortal para el, si no el conocimiento que esta contenido en sus paginas, que es lo necesario para crear un nuevo gayfel, pero hasta ayer, estabamos tranquilos, por que no existia una persona capaz de crearlo, y la ultima persona con tal capacidad murio protegiendote, y si hubieras leido el informe, sabrias de quien estoy hablando-

Harry asintio apenado por las palabras de Aberforth

-Bueno, Lily Evans siempre fue excepcional- dijo uno de las magos ancianso, Harry no identifico quien, pero se sintio mal, no se sentiria tan sorprendido y humillado por las revelaciones que se presentaban ante el, si hubiera dedicado una sola noche a leer los protocolos de su abuelo

-Pero Albia hizo un descubrimiento esta mañana, y alguien mas ha irrumpido y por el momento esta muy bien protegida- sonrio Aberforth

Harry noto que era el unico con un buen animo, pues el resto no parecia compartir el entusiasmo del hermano Dumbeldore

-¿Pero por que Voldemort o alguno de sus mortifagos no pueden crear un gayfel?- pregunto Harry

- Quiza por que se requiere un dominio en la magia elemental mas avanzado que ninguno- dijo Bella Dona- O por que hay un simple detalle; es magia blanca de las mas pura lo que se necesita para crearlo-

-Pero antes de que me interrumpieras Harry, me disponia a decirte que nos interesa conocer a esa persona de la que te estamos hablando-

-¿De quien se trata, ¿no sera Ginny Weasley?- dijo Harry preocupado

-Luna Lovegood- dijo Albia

-No- sonrio Harry como si eso hubiera sido un pesimo chiste

-Bueno, esto urge Harry, pero ahora que hemos tratado lo mas importante, pasemos a lo no menos importante, pues como veras, hemos estado ocupados desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, pero las heridas que todos ostentamos, y espero que sea con mas orgullo que dolor, se deben a que el dia de ayer, intentamos asesinar a Lucius Malfoy, pero nos topamos con la rencorosa de Barbara White y su cuadrilla de nefastos aurores amargados, que no creo que coinsidentemente visitaran la cuadra cuando intentamos terminar con la vida de la finisma persona que es el buen Lucius-

Harry escuchaba atento

-Bueno, no es el momento para desahogar los traumas, en pocas palabras, quiero que estes atento a todos los movimientos de los hijos de los mortifagos, Albia y Bella estaran ahí para ayudarte, por que si Mlafoy ha aceptado ser ridiculizado en publico al ser defendido ni mas ni menos que por Barbara White, significa que hay muchos mas intereses en que llegue al ministerio de magia de los que al principio creiamos, y tambien necesitamos que de alguna manera le adviertas a Ammos Diggory que renuncia a su candidatura lo mas pronto posible, pues asi, creo que podremos salvar su vida y la de sus colaboradores-

-¿Y eso era la urgencia?- dijo Harry con molestia –Por que sencillamente, pudieron esperar a que llegara la hora del almuerzo, por que me perdi una clase de pociones y saben lo que Snape...

-No Harry, la urgencia radica en que hemos descubierto a Jorgunmander y sus Walpurgis rondando Hogwarts, y me es dificil confesar que desde mi pequeño accidente, no soy capaz de pararle frente como Dios manda, mis discípulos son muy jóvenes e inexpertos y mis viejos colegas han pasado mucho tiempo a la sombra, y estan un poco oxidados, aquí los unicos capaces de plantarle cara con decencia son mis nietas y Weiland, pero si lucharamos en contra de Jorgunmander unicamente, tendriamos una ligera ventaja, pero hay cinco caballeros de Walpurgis que lo respaldan, y entre ellos Bloodmary, asi que tu comprenderas el moyivo de nuestra urgencia, y te lo decimos para que tengas cuidado con lo que hagas en adelante y tomes tus precauciones- dijo Aberfoth

-¿Y que hay de Voldemort?- dijo Harry -¿Qué ha estado haciendo?-

-El esta disfrutando del caos que ha sembrado, hace quince años estabamos un poco mas lejos de poder detenerlo que al dia de hoy, pero si conocemos a la tal Luna Lovegood lo antes posible,podriamos tener una ventaja para comenzar a contrarrestarlo, pero aun asi, yo veo la victoria mucho muy lejos- dijo Aberforth apesadumbrado

-Abuelo- intervino Bella Dona –Esta vez tenemos a Harry como aliado

-Tu hermana me confunde- dijo Harry mientras regresaba al casrillo al lado de Albia

-Asi ha sido siempre- dijo Albia-Es muy voluble, ademas, creo que te estas ganando su admiración-

-Sin comentarios- dijo Harry -¿Y como piensa tu abuelo que voy a llevar a Luna alcabeza de cerdo?-

-No me preguntes a mi, algo se te ocurrira- dijo Albia

-¿Y ya me vas a decir que fue lo que te sucedió?- dijo Harry

-Pues como dijo el abuelo, me tope con Bloodmary del otro lado del bosque prohibido- dijo Albia –Pero eso no fue lo peor, por que ya regresaba yo,en mi forma de animago, cuando me tope con una manadade centauros, y esas mulas dedujeron que no podia tratarme de un gato comun y corriente, y si no es por la aparicion de Hagrid y su gigantesco hermano, creo que no lo estaria contando, o mejor dicho, hoy estaria vendiendo zapatos de piel de centauro-

-Pues te fue bien-bromeo Harry –Los ojos morados te quedan muy bien-

-J-a-j-a-

-Bueno, falta como una hora pára el almuerzo, asi que ire a presionar un poco a Hagrid para que me de mis libros- dijo Harry

-Como quieras- dijo Albia –Y que no se te olvide, que mañana tu y yo tenemos un entrenamiento-

-¿Por que mejor no reposas hasta que recuperes?- le dijo Harry

-No molestes Potter, recuerda que aceptaste un compromiso, y no va a estar de mi parte en romperlo-

Harry suspiro.

Antes de salir del bosque prohibido, Albia se convirtió en gato y camino al lado de Harry, pero Harry iba pensando, lo que últimamente se habia convertido en un habito suyo, y la pelea entre Ginny y Gwyneth le llenaba la mente, pero Albia bufo al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, y Harry levanto la vista y se topo con una delgada figura sentada en el quicio de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry no la hubiera reconocido a no ser por lo ojos y se delgada linea almendrada, pero estaba vestida de un modo radical, elegante pero radical, tenia el canello corto y parecia muy enferma

-Me dijeron que podia encontrarte aquí- dijo Cho Chang débilmente

Harry la reconocio al ori su voz, pero se sintio extraño ante su presencia, y le resultaba muy incomodo ,no sabia que decir, ni que hacer

-Cualquiera diria que has visto a un fantasma- dijo Cho

-Lo siento, es que yo...- dijo Harry

-Si, si, no comencemos , no hables, ya habra tiempo para eso después- dijo Cho- Me dijeron que tenia que venir a verte, pues quiero pedir que me ayudes, Remus y el profesor Dumbeldore creen que me pueden ayudar, y voy a tratar, pero yo creo que es un deseperdicio de tiempo, en fin, pero los dos dicen que sera mas facil si tu me ayudas-

-Esta bien- dijo Harry nervioso -¿Quieres hablar de algo mas?-

-Si, fijate que que si, queria saber algo- dijo Cho -¿Tu enviaste a Lovegood y a Weasley a mi casa en las vacaciones de navidad?-

-N... ¡Si!- dijo Harry apresuradamente

-Que mal, las acabas de salvar de una muerte cruel y dolorosa-

Harry se quedo pasmado con esas palabras, y Cho sonrio

-Es una broma-

13


	70. La Primera Noche De Luna Llena

**CAPITULO SETENTA**

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Flash back

Estaban en Londres, en un lujoso hotel, completamente rodeados de mortifagos, queria saber como demonios sabian que Lily estaba en ese mismo lugar, por que sin duda estaban ahí por ella y por la cosa que habia creado.

-No te preocupes cornamenta, yo me encargare de ellos- sonrio Sirius divertido- mientras, ve por Evans, solo puedo prometerte algo hasta que Dumbeldore aparesca o el gran V nos arruine la fiesta-

James subio al segundo piso y corrio hasta la habitación del fondo con la varita en su mano, atento, en silencio, abrio la puerta, y sin duda la habitación habia sido ampliada con magia, pues era opulenta, no habia otra palabra para describirla, pero habia algo en el ambiente, algo siniestro que casi podia palparse.

Sin un solo sonido, una figura dio un paso y cruzó el quicio de la puerta; lo miró un instante y apoyó una mano delgada en el marco.

Era un gesto extraño. La figura se mostraba insegura, tambaleante, impresionada quizá por la luz que entraba de las ventanas. James se detuvo y la estudió, esforzándose por comprender lo que estaba viendo.

Era una mujer identica a Lily, o por lo menos en lo que podia convertirse Lily, vestida con una tunica negra.

Nunca había visto un hombre así. Era alta, casi un metro setenta, y desproporcionadamente voluptuosa. La tunica era demasiada chica en el pecho y la caderas y la llevaba muy ceñida a la cintura; llevaba una chaqueta suya, una vieja camisa de entrenamiento que le habia regalado a Lily. Tenía una cabellera espesa, lacia y pelirroja hasta la cintura , y ojos grandes y verdes, completamente identica a Lily, pero a la vez diferente. Su misma piel, suave y joven, y unos labios idénticos, aunque algo más carnosos y sensuales. En los ojos de la mujer, pese al color verde, se sentia reflejado, extrañamente se desconcerto por ello, así como en la sonrisa, súbita y fría.

Dio otro paso hacia James y éste vio que caminaba con inseguridad. Un resplandor emanaba de ella. De pronto se dio cuenta que parecía un recién nacido, que tenía el suave brillo elástico de un bebé. Las manos largas y delgadas eran tersas como las de una criatura y el rostro no tenía ninguna línea de carácter.

Sin embargo, la expresión no era de bebé. Estaba llena de asombro, de aparente amor y de terrible burla. James se abalanzó sobre ella y lo intento coger por la tunica, pero la figuras saco una varita y le apunto a James, y lo hizo volar por la habitación, golpeandolo con fuerza en el muro, pero este se puso en pie de inmediato y le arrojo un hechizo de desarme, que sorprendentemente, le arrebato la varita, James se acerco a ella con reflejos casi animales. Le apretó los brazos, fuertes y delgados, y se quedó impresionado y horrorizado por la suave carcajada que brotó de sus labios.

-¡Lily me ha dado la vida, soy carne de su carne, y sangre de su sangre, ahora estoy viva¡te ha derrotado, te ama, te ha derrotado, te ha usado, gracias¡ por que tu seras mi padre elegido!-

Un gemido escalofriante brotó de los labios de James

-¿Has matado a Lily? -Era un grito gutural, de angustia, las palabras horadaban sus propios oídos—. ¡Lily!

La criatura se apartó precipitadamente de él, hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared de la habitacion, extendió los brazos y rió. Empujó a James; una mano enorme y blanda que cayó sobre su pecho y lo lanzó contra la mesa de la habitación.

-Necesito una figura paterna, y quiero que seas tu, pude haber sido tu hija¡Mírame!-

James se incorporó y enfurecido le apunto con su varita directo al corazón

-¿Mirarte? Te mataré-

Se lanzó sobre la criatura, pero ésta lo esquivó y se metió en la otra habitacion, con los brazos extendidos, como burlándose de él. Fue haciendo eses hacia atrás y cruzó la puerta de la cocina. Las piernas se le torcían y las volvía a enderezar como una marioneta. Otra vez se oyó aquella risa sonora y profunda, llena de absurda diversión. Era una risa loca, igual que los ojos de aquel ser, llenos de delirante y despreocupada satisfacción.

James volvió sobre ella y le lanzó un devastador hechizo que la criatura apenas y pudo esquivar, pero la fuerza de este la estrello en contra la puerta. Se rompieron los cristales de la habitación y se disparó la alarma alrededor de la casa, en la calle, Sirius detenia su paliza a los mortifagos que los habian seguido, sin duda se trataba de algunos nuevos reclutas, pensaba Sirius, pero tambien le inquietaba pensar en la llegada de algun mortifago con mas experiencia o de la llegada de el asesino serpiente, y una parte de el rogaba por que James terminara pronto con su asunto.

Pero algo ocurrio, James se vio paralizado de repente y aquel enloquecido repiqueteo se sumó a la confusión.

La criatura levantó unos brazos larguiruchos y miró a James con asombro, James no supo como, pero se libro del hechizo y llego a un lado de la criatura, pero esta parecia feliz de tenerlo a su lado mientras éste le asía la garganta con las manos; aquel ser apretó entonces los puños y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.

James perdió el equilibrio y rodó por el suelo. Una puerta de cristal cocina estaba abierta, y la criatura corrió hacia una habitación que parecia tener una piscina, tropezando y retozando con gran torpeza.

En el momento en que se lanzaba tras ella, vio a Lily por el rabillo del ojo que entraba a la habitación con una bolsa de viveres, pero al verlos, la dejo caer en el piso y corrio detrás de ellos a toda prisa.

-¡James, apártate de ella! —oyó que gritaba

—¡Tú lo has hecho, Lily¡Y ademas le diste una varita!—Se volvió con los puños apretados, pero no pudo pegarle. Se quedó inmóvil, y la miró.

Era la viva imagen del terror: pálida, los labios húmedos y temblorosos.

James estaba indefenso y tiritaba; el dolor le comprimía todo el cuerpo, pero se volvió y observó a la criatura.

Patinaba de un lado a otro sobre el piso de la habitación, tenia nuevamente su varita en las manos, y con ella hacia aparecer nieve por toda la habitación, la nieve que cubría todo el piso de la habitación, excepto el agua azul de la piscina. Inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante y apoyaba las manos en las rodillas. Señaló a James y dijo con una voz alta y clara, que se alzó por encima de los gritos de reproche de James

—¡Te sobrepondrás, como dicen los mortales, saldrás de esto, como dicen los mortales¿No ves lo que tu amada Lily ha creado? Has ayudado, has compartido, has creado una criatura con un poder casi ilimitado, James. Yo soy tu obra. Te amo. Siempre te he amado. El amor siempre ha sido la definición de mi ambición. Me ofrendo a ti con amor-

James salió corriendo apuntando con su varita, y Lily detrás de él. Fue directo hacia aquel monstruo, resbaló sobre la nieve, y se soltó de Lily, que trataba de detenerlo tironeándolo con toda su fuerza. De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello, ella había cogido el medallón de del trébol con una snitch que le habia regalado, se había quedado con la cadena rota en la mano y el medallón se había caído en la nieve. Lloraba y le pedía que se detuviera.

No tenía tiempo para ella. La esquivó, al tiempo que su poderosa izquierda salía disparada contra la sien de la criatura. Ésta lanzó otra carcajada a pesar de que sangraba por el golpe. Se inclinó, dio un rodeo, resbaló sobre el hielo y trastabilló con unas sillas de hierro, que se cayeron.

—Mira lo que has hecho, ni te imaginas lo que siento. ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, este momento extraordinario!- sonrio la hermosa criatura, con pequeñas manchas de sangre

Con un giro inesperado, cogió el brazo derecho de James y se lo torció dolorosamente hacia atrás, levantando las cejas, con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista unos dientes brillantes, que resaltaban sobre la lengua rosada. Nuevos, relucientes, prístinos, como los de un niño.

James murmuro un hechizo pero la criatura le apunto su propia varita hacia el mismo, y le causo un daño terrible, entonces James le lanzó otro puñetazo sobre el pecho y sintió el crujido de los huesos.

—Te gusta¿eh, maldito monstruo¡Muérete! —Le escupió y le lanzó otro golpe con la izquierda, pese a que la criatura estaba cogida a su brazo derecho como si fuera una bandera desplegada, atada a él.

Le sangraba la boca.

—Te gusta¿eh? —exclamó James— Te gusta sangrar¿eh?-

La criatura le retorcía el brazo derecho y no conseguía soltarse, le apretó la garganta lechosa y le hundió el pulgar en la tráquea, al tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en el vientre

-Ah, la bruja te ha fabricado completa¿eh, con todo lo que hay que tener¿verdad?-

James volvió a ver a Lily, pero esta vez el monstruo tropezaba contra ella y la tiraba hacia la balaustrada. Al fin le soltó el brazo.

Chillaba de dolor y tenía los ojos en blanco. Antes de que Lily se pusiera en pie otra vez, la criatura pelirroja se echó hacia atrás, levantó Los hombros como si fueran alas, alzó la cabeza y gritó:

—Me estás enseñando muy bien, padre. ¡Sí, me estás enseñando muy bien!- dijo esta –No necesito mas una varita-

Un aullido feroz ahogó las palabras y se lanzó contra James a la carrera, asestándole un cabezazo en medio del pecho que lo arrojó a la piscina.

El grito de Lily fue ensordecedor, mucho más alto y agudo que el de la criatura

Pero James ya había caído en el agua helada. Se hundió hacia el fondo, la superficie azul brillaba en lo alto, lejos de él. La temperatura del agua le cortó la respiración. Estaba inmóvil, el frío lo quemaba, ni siquiera podía mover los brazos. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo tocaba el fondo.

En aquel momento, con gestos desesperados, convulsos, trató de alcanzar la superficie; la ropa le pesaba como si unos dedos lo cogieran y lo arrastraran hacia abajo. En el instante en que su cabeza salió a la superficie, sintió que otro golpe violento lo hundía otra vez, mientras sus manos se agitaban en el aire e intentaban en vano agarrar a ese monstruo que lo hundía. Tragó una y otra vez agua helada.

Hogwarts hoy:

Cho no hizo acto de presencia ante los alumnos, pero como de costumbre en Hogwarts, los rumores corrian a gran velocidad, y los habia de todo tipo, y todos relacionados con la chica de Ravenclaw.

Hubo un pequeño accidente en la mazmorra de pociones que involucro a Ginny y sus amigas, pero no paso a mayores, pero suspicases, las chicas decidieron no arriesgarse a toparse con Cho, pues de alguna manera tenian un presentimiento de que el accidente habia sido por causa suya, no tenian pruebas para demostrarlo, pero la sala comun era el lugar mas seguro que pudiera existir en esos momentos para ella, pero no su dormitorio, donde Ginny hacia un berrinche de proporciones epicas

-¡Estupido Snape¡estupida Radamanthys!-

Ginny estaba sola en la habitación, aun muy molesta por el altercado con Gwyneth, y que Snape le quitara treinta puntos s Gryffindor por el simple hecho de poner demasiada achicoria en su pocion, sus amigas habian aprendido que era mejor dejarla sola hasta que sus animos se calmaran.

Ginny tenia su varita y cargaba con todo lo que se le ponia enfrente, en unos minutos ya habia simulado perfectamente el paso de un ciclon en el interior de la habitación, cuando ya no habia nada mas que romper, Ginny lo reparaba con un toque de su varita, para romperlo de nuevo

-¿Ginny?- dijo Hermione asomando su cabeza por la ventana, pero tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser golpeada por un pesado libro- bueno, venia a ver si algo te molestaba, pero es obvio que si-

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreir, y comenzo a limpiar la habitación, y Hermione se acomidio a ayudarla

-¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?- dijo Hermione con un tono fraternal una vez que terminaron de limpiar, y se sentaron en la cama de Ginny –Tus amigas parecen aterradas-

Ginny se puso la punta de los dedos en la sien

-Son muchisimas cosas- dijo Ginny –Y estoy metido hasta el cuello en todas ellas-

-Pero se trata del rumor de Cho¿cierto?-

-En parte es ella, en parte los T.I.M.Os, Harry ...-

-Tranquilizate y si puedo, yo te ayudo- dijo Hermione –Bueno, dime

-Esque ya te dije son muchas cosas, pero lo que mas me provoca es Geyneth y su insufrible actitud, me vuelve loca, no creia que pudiera encontraralguein que me sacarde quicio mas que Malfoy, pero cadavez que la veo, me siento tentada a arrojarle mi mejor hechizo moco murciélago e esa p...-

-¡Ginny!-

-Bueno, eso es una, otra, no entiendo como le voy a hacer para los examenes,siento que estoy a punto de colapsarme, y Harry esta muy distante estos ultimos dias, y Cho,tengo miedo de que busque desquitarse de mi atravez de Harry-

Hermione fruncio el ceño

-¿Pues de que tiene que desquitarse?- dijo Hermione

Ginny sonrio nerviosa

-Pues la maldijimos¿si notaste todos los accidentes que ocurrian a su alrededor,pues ella y su maldición eran la causa-

-¿Con que la maldijeron?-

-Necrus Felinus- sonrio Ginny, pero Hermione la vio con severidad y reproche

-La maldición del gato negro- dijo Hermione con severidad –Tepudiste haber metido en un gran problema Ginny si los profesores o la gente del ministerio...-

-No creas que elasunto no me ha carcomido la conciencia todo este tiempo, pero todo estaba bien hasta que Cho aparecio en el mapa de...-

Ginny guardo silencio abruptamente por un instante, pero movio la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Creo que tienes que hablar con Harry- dijo Hermione –Entre los dos tienen que resolver esto, ademas, el seria de mas ayuda que yo en estos momentos-

Harry estaba sentado en la sala comun, frente al fuego, sujetando con fuerza algo en su mano, mirando pensativo el fuego crepitante de la chimenea, pero una caricia en su mejilla lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y setopo con los ojos de Ginny

-Un galoen por tus pensamientos- le dijo la pelirroja sonriente, pero de inmediato borro su sonrisa al ver que Harry no le respondia, e incluso eludía mirarla a los ojos, y dudoso, le extendió lo que sujetaba en su mano; un trozo de pergamino garabateado

"Ya le solicite al profesor Dumbeldore su autorización, asi que prepárate para pasar tres dias en el bosque prohibido, trae contigo solo lo necesario, no olvides tu varita"

Un saludo de tu amigo Remus J. Lupin

-¿Tres noches¿y la fiesta?- dijo Ginny con tristeza y desilusión

-Lo siento- murmuro Harry

-¿Pero por que presiento que esto no es lo peor?- dijo Ginny

-Pues si, Cho va a estar con nosotros- dijo Harry sin verla a la cara

Ginny dio un largo suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cara, queria llorar, gritar, patalear, enojarse, pero al exhalar su ultimo aliento, volteo a ver a Harry

-Pero si tu me dices que no vaya, pues simplemente no lo hare- dijo Harry

Esas palabras disparon un poco la tormenta emocional que se fraguaba dentro de Ginny, y la hicieron sonreir

-No, lo que tengas que hacer, lo tienes que hacer- dijo Ginny

-Esta bien, pero no creasque yo...-

-No lo digas Harry, pero yo confio en ti-

-Gracias-

-Pero que quede claro que no confio en Cho Chang ni en nada que se le relacione- dijo Ginny –No me importa lo que haya sucedido, ella tiene su reputacion, y es muy mala-

Harry abrazo a Ginny, y esta le correspondio el gesto

-¿Ya preparaste tu mochila?- pregunto Ginny rompiendo el encanto del momento -¿Ya comiste¿tienes calcetines limpios?-

-Pues no- dijo Harry

-¿Pies que estas esperando?- dijo Ginny- ¡Vamos a tu dormitorio, te ayudare con tu equipaje!-

Ambos subieron al dormitorio de los varones de sexto grado y Harry vacio el contenido de su baúl sobre su cama, y Ginny, utilizando su varita de una manera que solo antes habia visto a la señora Weasley hacerlo, acomodo todo lo que ella creia necesario para que Harry pasara tres dias en el bosque prohibido

-¿Ya comiste?-le pregunto la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que cerraba la mochila

-Ginny¿y la fiesta?- le dijo Harry

-Ya habra mas- dijo Ginny sin darle importancia –O eso espero-

Harry se quedo sorprendido, pero esta vez no se contuvo y beso a Ginny

-Confia en mi, no te voy a desfraudar- dijo Harry besando a su novia

-Nunca los has hecho- dijo Ginny dandose una pausa –y no veo razon por la que debas de comenzar-

Ginny y empujo a harry sobre su cama y los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad

-¡Consiganse una habitación!- exclamo con sorna y burlonamente Seamus Finnigan que entraba a su dormitorio -¡O por lo menos por un calcetín en la perilla Harry, no seas tan obvio!-

Harry llego al sauce boxeador después de una escala en las cocinas y otra en un aula vacia de encantamientos, cargabdo su mochila y comiendo un emparedado de res que Ginny le habia preparado ella misma, y recargada en un arbol, se topo con Cho, que lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa, ella igualtenia una mochila, pero estaba cubierta con una capa azul marino

-Te oli desde que saliste del castillo- dijo Cho sin sonreir –Y hueles a lo que huelen los Weasley-

Cho decia esto mirando al horizonte, donde el solo comenzaba a ocultarse por detrás de las montañas.

Harry sintio un gran nudo en la garganta al verla ahí, y sin saber por que, se sento a su lado, y Cho, instintivamente, recargo su cabeza en su hombre, Harry busco con la mirada al profesor Lupin, pero este no aparecia por ningun lado

-No tienes idea de cuanto agradesco que hayas decidido aceptar ayudarme- dijo Cho acomodandose al lado de Harry.

El profesor Lupin tardo un poco mas en aparecer, tiempo en el cual, los dos permanecieron sin decir una sola palabra, pero este llego con una cantimplora humenate en las manos

-Buenas tarde Harry- le sonrio este con aire cansado –Bueno, esta tarde el plan es pasar la noche en la casa de los gritos, asi que iremos ahí, pero sera después de la metamorfosis...-

Harry sintio como Cho se tensaba, y fue por que le apreto el brazo con una inusitadafuerza

-…Y Harry, hoy nos ayudaras con el equipaje.para que lo lleves a la casa de los gritos, y Cho, recuerda todo lo que hemos dicho, por favor, no tengas miedo-

-Esta bien Remus- dijo Cho no muy convencida de sus palabras

-Bueno Cho, tomate la pocion, Severus la prepara mejor que en San Mungo, y es necesario si quieres que Harry se quede toda la noche- añadio el profesor Lupin al ver que Cho hacia un gesto de desagrado

-¿Espocion matalobos?- dijo Harry

-Si, y cada vez me sabe mas amarga- dijo Cho

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, esperando la salida de la luna llena, Cho estaba muy nerviosa, pero el profesor Lupin silbaba una triste tonada que Harry sentia reconocer, pero entoncesla luna llena aparecio, y Cho se tiro al césped, Harry se acerco a ver que sucedia, pero Cho le sujeto la mano y comenzo a apretársela con fuerza, Harry cerro los ojos por el dolor, pero la fuerza fue cediendo conforme la mano de Cho comenzaba a sentirse mas peluda y tomaba la forma de una garra. Harry tuvo que ahogar sus gritos de dolor.

Cho se hinco a cuatro puntos dando harcadas, una fina capa de pelo negro le cubrio cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su hocico se alargo, mostrando unos afilados colmillos, la mano de Cho se transformo completamente en una garra, pero no sin antes darle un apretón a Harry tan fuerte, que sintio que se le rompian los dedos. Harry cerro los ojos por el dolor, pero al abrirlos, se topo con unos ojos almendrados, y el dueño era un hermoso lobo con pelaje tan hermoso como el negro de la noche, este lobo se acerco a Harry y le lamio la cara, el otro lobo era sin duda el profesor Lupin, se escabullo entre las raices del sauce boxeador, y cuando este dejo de moverse, se acerco a ellos con la intencion de que lo siguieran, Cho y Lupin fueron los primeros en entrar, mientras Harry se calaba las mochilas en la espalda, pero antes de entrar, escucho dos potentes aullidos.

El resto de la noche, Harry precencio como el profesor Lupin mordia y sarandeaba constantemente a Cho, pero esta, solo por los aullidos, se negaba a comportarse como un animal, pues caminaba con elegancia,pero el profesor Lupin parecia tratar de obligarla a comportarse como tal, revolcandola en la tierra o mordiendole la cola, Harry encontraba esto muy divertido

-Estan en la casa de los gritos- dijo Cdica en voz alta

-No me interesa- dijo Ginny, aunque no sonaba muy convencida

-Esta bien, sabemos que tu confias en el- dijo Neftis- Pero estas de acuerdo conmigo que mimgima de nosotros confiaria en Chang-

-Yo confio en ella lo misno que confio en Harry- dijo Ginny

-¿Tu que opinas Vivis?- dijo Cadica

-Que este pergamino es sorprendente- dijo Vilandra

-¡Por el amor de dios niña, conectate a la comunicación!- dijo Cadica, pero Vilandra prefirio no hacerle caso

-Ginny, me dices otra vez donde dices que Harry conseguio este mapa- dijo Vilandra

-Pues mis hermanos se lo obsequiaron, pero no creo que ellos lo hayan fabricado, ellos me dijeron que lo habian robado de la oficina de flich-

-¿Quiénes son "colagusano", "cornamenta", "lunatico" y "canuto"?-

-No recuerdo bien, pero creo que Harry me comento que asi le decian a su papa y a los amigos de este- dijo Ginny, aunque mintio, pues ella sabia muy bien de quien se trataba

-Pues me imagino que ellos eran simplemente geniales- dijo Vilandra llena de emocion y admiración –Este mapa no es cualquier cosa, se necesita mucha habilidad y un nivel muy avanzado de magia para hacer esto-

-¿Crees que se pueda duplicar?- pregunto Cadica

-No lo se, habria que intentarlo¿no crees Vivis?-

Vilandra hizo un ruido muy raro, entre un grunido y una sonrisa

-Mirem, parece que hay fiesta en el calabozo de Slytherin- dijo Vilandra señalando el mapa

-¿Esta Malfoy ahí?- pregunto Ginny

-Si, junto a dos chicas de cuarto curso- dijo Neftis

-¿Y Parkinson?-

-No, no esta por ningun lado, dejame ver- dijo Neftis buscando con su dedo –Mira, esta en la enfermeria-

-Que raro, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en la enfermeria, la otra noche me la tope en el corredor y se veia bastante mal- DIJO Neftis

-¡Mira nada mas!- interrumpio Cadica

-¿Qué?-

-Que casualidad que tu hermano este haciendo ronda con Lovegood, mientras la pobre Mione busca como loca por donde entran los sortilegios Weasley- Dijo Ginny enojada

-Por lo menso ya no se la pasa metida en el servicio del segunod piso- dijo Neftis

-Bueno en eso tienes razon- dijo Ginny -¿Dónde esta Harry?-

-Sigue en la casa de los gritos-dijo Vilandra

-Bueno chicas, hoy fue un dia muy largo, buenas noches-

Harry no supo cuando se durmió, pero si fue el primero en levantarse, y con su varita, le prendio fuego a la chimenea en la casa de los gritos, e hizo aparecer algo de comida, y recordando sus viejos dias en la casa de los Durley, se puso a preparar el desayuno, solo que a diferencia de veces anteriores, esta vez si lo hacia con gusto, y para cuando el profesor Lupin aparecio, este reparo una vieja mesa y la preparao para que desayunaran sobre de ella, y después hizo aparecer una tetera y la puso el fuego, y se sento a la mesa, se veia muy cansado, y la ultima fue Cho, quien parecia morirse de pena, y no queria mirar a los ojos a ninguna de las dos personas con las que compartia la habitación, Harry sirvio el desayuno y los tres desayunaron en silencio, pero en cuanto terminaron, el profesor Lupin tomo la palabra

-Hoy caminaremos hacia el centro del bosque- dijo limpiándose la boca –Y pararemos donde el ocaso nos alcanze, asi que procuren comer bien, por queno lo volveremos a hacer hasta elatardecer-

-¡Yo no entiendo por que lo hacemos, si ya tenemos bastante trabajo!- exclamaba Ron- Si son sus verduras y sus frutas,pues el deberia de llevarlas al gran comedor-

-Si vas a quejarte, puedes irte con Luna a cortarflores- le dijo Ginny de mala gana –No estoy de humor para soportar tu berrinches-

-¿Estas loca?- dijo Ron –¿Y dejarme a solas con ella?-

-Bueno, ya, que Hermione nos esta esperando- dijo Ginny

Ambos no tardaron en llegar a la nueva huerta de Hagrid, donde habia todo tipo de frutas y vegetales de un gigantesco tamaño, y entrelas filas de coliflores del tamaño de cubos de basura y sandias semejantes a una auto compacto, estaba Hermione, llevando en una carretilla lo que sin duda eran manzanas, manzañas del tamaño de pleotas de soccer, y el sudor en su frente y los bordes de su camisa empapadas en sudor, delataban que habia estado algo ocupada, y los volteo a ver, ceñuda

-Comenzaba a preguntarme si habian preferido ir a cortas flores- dijo Hermione

-Lo siento, pero aquí, la señorita "hoy no estoy de humor", tuvo otra discusión con Radamanthys- dijo Ron

-Luego me acusas con Hermione, Ron, hay que apuranos, que quiero terminar antes de la hora del almuerzo-dijo Ginny

-Yo tambien- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto Ron

-Por que mientras mas tiempo pase el colegio sin prefectos, los traficantes de sortilegios estaran haciendo de las suyas- dijo Hermione recogiendose el cabellos

-Pero si te quedas ahí paradso Ron, nos vamos a tarader mil eternidades- dijo Ginny molesta

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que llevar?- dijo Ron

-Toda la huerta- dijo Hermione sin darle importancia

-¿Toda?- exclamo Ron horrorizado -¿Y a la manera muggle?-

-Si tienes otra alternativa, estoy abierta a sugerencias- dijo Hermione cargando la carretilla con las manzanas

Ron se rasco la cabeza, Ginny ya no le dio importancia y comenzo a cortar fruta a diestray siniestras, como si imaginara que las ramas eran partes de Cho Chang, pero de pronto se escucho la voz de Ron

-¡Leviza huerto!-

Todas las frutas y las verduras se cortaron o se arrancaron del suelo prácticamente solas, Ginny y Hermione voltearon a ver a Ron,y este parecia muy concentrado hacieendo florituras con su varita, pero al final, las reunio todos los frutos de la huertaen una solo montículo, que en realidad era una monataña

-¡Reduccio!- volvio a exclamra Ron, y la montaña se redujo de tal modo que cabia perfectamente en la carretilla –Espero que nadie haya visto nada-

Pero Hermione y su hermana estaban boquiabiertas, Ron no les presto atención, tomo la carretilla y comenzo el regreso al castillo, las chicas se dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad, Hermione parecia no tener habla, pero comenzo a seguir a Ron, Ginny volteo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, y este se encontraba dando clases a unos pequeños de primer curso, y al verlo entraral bosque prohibido, recordo algo

-Ahora los alcanzo, tengo que recoger algo en la cabaña de Hagrid-

Ginny llego a la puerta, y nadie contesto, ni siquiera Fang, lo que significaba que habia ido con Hagrid en su incursión por el bosque prohibido

-¡Alohomora!-murmuro Ginny, y con una sorprendente agilidad gatuna se deslizo al interior de la cabaña y con toda sutileza, reviso hasta el ultimo rincón de la cabaña en busca de la vieja mochila de Sirius, pero era obvio que Hagrid la habia cambiado de lugar, pues a pesar de que se encotro con todo lo que jamas hubiera querido encontrarse, no hubo ni una pista de la mochila o de su contenido, por lo que agito su varita

-¡Accio libros!-

Desdeantes de decirlo, Ginny supo que fue una mala idea, pues libros de todo tipo salieron de todo lados,debajo de la cama, de la mesa, incluso del techo, y la tomaron por sorpresa, incluso, uno muy voluminoso acerca de la cria de "bloodpinia supsiona" la golpeo en la cabeza

-Al proximo que me diga que Hagrid es un ignorante, le muelo la caraa golpes- murmuro sobandose el chichón, una idea llego a su cabeza

-¿Accio Sirius?- murmuro expectante de otra lluvia de libros

Pero un ruido sordo se escucho fuera de la cabaña, y Ginny salio de la cabaña y se topo con que algo intentaba salir debajo de la tierra, Ginny solo hizo una nueva floritura y lo que ella esperaba, salio de su escondite, una mochila negra con un bordado de iniciales en hilos plateados "S.B."

Ginny estaba emocionada, tomo un tronco y lo tranformo en una replica de la mochila de Sirius, la coloco en el agujero, regreso dando pequeños saltos de emocion al interior de la cabaña, recompuso todo, cerro, la puerta y regreso casi corriendo al castillo, y atropellando cuanto estudiante se le paraba enfrente, llego hasta su habitación, que se encontraba vacia, y en su cama corrio las cortinas y saco el contenido de la mochila

Pero antes de abrir cualquiera, tomo el mas grande y gruso, con tapas de cuero negras, una notita resbalo de este

"De Lunatico, Cornamenta y Canuto, para que logres convertirte en animago lomas pronto posible, asi que mas te vale aprovecharlo colagusnao"

-¡Bingo!-sonrio Ginny, y rapidamente guardo los libros de nuevo en la mochila y esta la dejo en el fondo de su baúl, y emocionada, busco el mapa del mereodador, y al escudriñarlo, busco a sus amigas en el aula de transformaciones, pero nos las encontro, pero extrañamente el resto de la clase si, sus amigas estaban en las inmediaciones del servicio del segundo piso, pero Luna tampoco estaba ahí, ella se encontraba en el gran comedor, con Ron y Hermione, pero las chicas comenzaron a moverse antes de que Ginny cerrara el mapa, y noto que se toparon con el profesor Dumbeldore, pero igual, borro el mapa y lo guardo junto con la mochila en el fondo del baul.

Ginny llego al gran comedor, y este ya estaba totalmente irreconocible, las flores de la estacion decoraban cada centimetro de las paredes, Ginny no lo podia creer, incluso el cielo del gran salon parecia querer levantar los animos de los estudiantes tambien,la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar, Cadica y Neftis aparecieron con copo de nieve entre los brazos, y esta bufaba molesta, pero se dejaba acariciar

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto al ver un feo rasguño en el ante brazo de Cadica

-nada, solo que tu querida mascota trato de escabullirse otra vez en el bosque prohibido- dijo Neftis

-¡Niña mala!- exclamo Ginny al abrazarla -¿no entiendes que te puede pasar lo mismo si vuelves a entrara ese lugar?-

Copo de nieve maullo con fastidio, y se acurruco en los brazos de Ginny, las chicas rieron ante eso

-¡Que bien les esta quedando todo esto!- dijo Cadica al ver el gran comedor

-Si, la fiesta se perfila para ser un gran éxito- dijo Neftis

-Pero yo no entiendo- dijo Vilandra que entraba al gran comedor -¿Cómo le hicieron para traer toda la huerta de Hagrid, si en la mañana la vi todavía plantada-

-¡Cierto!- exclamo Ginny y se fue donde Ron y Hermione comenzaban a servirse el almuerzo, y como siempre, Hermione lo hacia leyendo algun pesado y voluminoso libro

-Hermanito- dijo Ginny sentandose a su lado -¿Dónde conseguiste hacer ese hechizo "Levisa", que yo sepa, no lo enseñan hasta septimo curso-

-¿Dominas el hechizo levisa?- dijo Vilandra con admiración –Gracias hermanita, se suponia que era un secreto de guardar- gruño Ron –No por que Harryse haya ido con quien se fue, tienes que fastidiarme a mi tambien-

-Buneo Ron, ahorta que tu secreto ha sido reveldado- dijo Hermione asomandose por encima de su libro -¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?-

-Harry me lo enzeño en una ocasión que teniamos que mover unas cosas en el cuarto del requerimiento- dijo Ron –Queria guardarlo para sacar puntos extras en las pruebas finales...-

-Pues parece que por fin estas haciendo tus deberes- sonrio Hermione y volvio a clavar su atención en su libro

-¿Después del almuerzo me ayudarian a decorar?- dijo Ginny a sus amigas

-Bueno, de hecho veniamos a decirte que Harry, el profesor Lupin y Chang desaparecieron de lo que tu sabes- dijo Neftis

Esas palbras fueron captadas por unas chicas de Ravenclaw de cuarto curso, que sin dudarlo, soltaron risitas burlonas, lo suficientemente audibles para que Ginny las escuchara

-Decidi Que ya no me interesa, yo confio en Harry- dijo Ginny sirviendose patatas sentandose a la mesa

-Pero yo no confiaria en Chang- dijo Cadica

-Yo tampoco- dijo Ron

-¡Muchas gracias Ron, no cabe duda que eres un excelente apoyo para tu hermana- dijo Hermione sacando otra vez la vista de su libro

-Pues es la verdad, yo no queria decirlo por que a Harry le agradaba antes, pero si son ciertas la mitad de leyendas acerca de ella, yo estaria muy procupado de que mi novio estuviera a solas con Cho¿Has escuchado lo que dicen que puede hacer con una paleta de hielo?-

-¡Caray, crei que era el unico que habia escuchado eso- dijo Seamus sentandose a la mesa -¿Te sabes lo de Credric y ella después del Basile de Navidad, por Merlin que no puedo ir a esa habitación sin sentir curiosidad por preguntarles a los retratos si es cierto-

-Les recuerdo que no estan solos- dijo Ginny –El profesor Lupin va con ellos- y por el amor de Dios Ron, es tu amigo, deberias de confiar en el-

-Ya te dije, confio en el, de quien no confio es en Cho, y mucho menos ahora que es licantropo- dijo Ron

-Buno,ya- dijo Hermione para evitar un enfrentamiento entre Ginny y Ron –busquen otro tema de conversacion¿quieren?-

-Cierto Capitan- dijo Cadica – Hoy estuve en la clase de vuelo de los de primer curso, y deberias de pensar muy seriamente en Madeline-

-¿Por qué?- gruño Ron

-Por que sencillamente vuela como los angeles- dijo Cadica-Ademas viene de una familia de buenos jugadores igual que tu, por que hay que admitirlo, cuando su hermana no se preocupa mas por matar a los rivales, resulta muy buena, y su hermano, pues es Jonathan Radamanthys-

-Lo pensare-

-Oigan¿y Luna?- dijo Neftis –No se supone que deberia de estar aquí, digo, no estaba en el aseo del segundo piso-

-En teoria, pero ahora esto es muy trivial para ella- dijo Hermione- pues ahora la señorita Lovegood recibe clases especiales de Snape-

-Pues yo no veo que le envidias- le dijo Cadica

-Ni yo- completo Neftis

-Pero por ahí me entere que no es la unica que esta recibiendo clases particulares- dijo Vilandra -¿O no son clases lo que hace que te levantes a medianoche con tanta prisa?-

Ginny le arrojo un trozo de pan juguetonamente y le hizo una seña para que se callara, pero Ron y Hermione rieron.

Continuaron comiendo, lo mas apaciblemnte que podian,Luna aparecio,pero se fue a sentara su mesa, pues parecia livida, y cuando Ginny hubo terminado su almuerzo, se dispuso a salir del gran comedor, pero un chico, de los refugiados de Durmstrang, choco con ella, y hablaba en lo que parecia ser bulgaro con mucha prisa, lo unico que alcanzo a entenderle fue

-¡"Herrmione Grrangerr"!- decia el chico

Hermione se levanbto y hablo con el chico en el mismo idioma sin ningun problema, y el chico le entrego una carta, Hermione la desdoblo con elegancia y la leyo con rapidez, y le dijo algo al chico, y este asintio con la cabeza. Molesta, regreso hasta su lugar, guardo todos sus libros y se comio de un solo bocado lo que le quedaba de su emparedado

-Tengo algo que hacer- dijo esta con evidente molestia –si no regreso, dile a la profesora McGonogall que me disculpe-

Y muy apesadumbrada, salio del gran comedor, Ron no comento nada, pero se aparto de laschicas de quinto curso,para no tener que conversar con ellas, pero cuando noto que unas chicas de Huffelpuff hablaban y se reian de el, decidio tomar sus cosas y salir del gran comedor, inconcientemente siguió los pasos de Hermione, pero se detuvo cuando la escucho, y se quedo ahí

-No Víctor, ya te lo he dicho, todavía no- dijo Hermione- Y mucho menos dentro del colegio¿en que piensas, alguna bludger te ha de haber golpeado la cabeza si piensas que voy a acceder-

-Es solo un "favorr"- gimio Krum

-No, ademas¿Qué van a pensar de mi mis amigos¿Harry, Ron?-

Ron no quiso escuchar mas de la platica y salio caminando en la otra direccion, y sin saber como, choco con Luna, la cual tambien parecia venir en su propio mundo

-Hola Rey comadreja- le sonrio Luna -¿Qué cuentas?-

16


	71. El lobo y la luna

CAPITULO SETENTA Y UNO

EL LOBO Y LA LUNA

Flash back

Debió de ser en el dia anterior al reinicio de clases cuando por fin le explicaron todo. Para entonces le habían reducido la dosis a James; ya no necesitaba de pociones y ya podía entender una frase completa.

Cuando llego Dumbeldore y los aurores no había nadie en la habitación y solo de ver a Dumbeldore, los mortifagos huyeron. Sólo la alarma lejana de una patrulla muggle era lo que sonaba. Alguien había visto todo el ruido y las luces y sin duda llamaron a la policia, pero con ellos, la mitad del ministerio de magia llego a la escena de la batalla para comenzar a arreglar las cosas. Los aurores entraron por delante y registraron toda la habitación, Lily , la criatura o cualquier evidencia de que habian estado ahí se habia esfumado y cuando fueron al fondo vieron de inmediato el cristal roto de la puerta, todas las sillas de la galería tiradas y sangre sobre los mosaicos de la orilla de la alberca. Después vieron una sombra oscura que flotaba en la superficie de la piscina, y segundos después, a Sirius Black saliendo con el cuerpo de su amigo James Potter.

Los señores Potter y algunos profesores de Hogwarts habían llegado en el momento en que Sirius reanimaba a James. Registraron toda la casa pero no encontraron a nadie.  
Inexplicablemente había sangre en toda la casa y señales de una especie de fuego. Los armarios y los cajones de arriba estaban abiertos y sobre la cama había una maleta a medio hacer. Pero no había rastros de ninguna pelea.

Fueron Moody y Scrimegour, más tarde, aquel mismo día, quienes se dieron cuenta de que Lily habia utilizado magia "prohibida" para borrar su rastro, en Hogwarts nadie encontró tampoco ninguna de sus pertenencias, pese a que Barbara estaba segura de haber visto todavía su baúl esa misma mañana.

Ante la falta de explicaciones coherentes de lo ocurrido, cundió el pánico en la escuela. Era demasiado pronto para declarar a Lily desaparecida, pero el ministerio empezó una investigación extraoficial. Antes de medianoche encontraron a una bruja en Liverpool que les habia ofrecido algo de comer a "dos hermanas gemelas" y confirmaron que, esa misma tarde, había comprado dos boletos de barco con destino a Nueva York. El barco se hundio a mitad del trayecto, sin victimas fatales, un empleado recordaba haberlas visto; "dos hermanas gemelas, una mas desarrollada que otra, pero la dos pelirrojas, con ojos verdes y muy hermosas", uno de los maquinistas también recordaba que ambos habían hablado y bebido durante todo el viaje.  
No había ninguna prueba de coerción o actuación ilegal.

Los maestros de inmediato notificaron a su familia, y Harry Evans de inmediato partio en la busqueda de su hija, pero en Hogwarts no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que Lily se pusiera en contacto con ellos, o que James explicara lo sucedido.

Tres días más tarde, ya con las clases corriendo, James y Barbara recibieron una lechuza de Lily procedente de Liverpool, en el que explicaba que se embarcaría al continente y recorrería Europa durante un tiempo y que enviaría instrucciones respecto a sus asuntos. Las cartas contenía una serie de palabras en clave que sólo conocían Barbara y James.

El mismo día Los Evans recibieron una lechuza pidiendo que no la buscaran, que ella estaria bien, pero que necesitaría algo de dinero muggle, que se lo enviaran via lechuza y que ella se pondria en contacto mas adelante.

El 16 de enero, cuando trasladaron a James a la enfermeria de Hogwarts, Barbara fue a visitarlo, visiblemente incómoda y confusa por los mensajes que tenía que transmitirle. Trató de actuar con el mayor tacto posible.  
Lily estaría ausente por tiempo «indefinido». Su paradero exacto era desconocido, pero se había puesto en contacto a menudo con ella atravez de un sistema magico que ellas habian ideado.  
James ni siquiera escuchó todo lo que Barbara le dijo. En realidad, no era necesario que le explicara, ni a él ni a nadie más, la ironía de aquel giro de los acontecimientos, ni la forma en que sus pensamientos habían dado vueltas día y noche —en aquel estado sombrío producido por las pociones— sobre los cambios habidos en su vida desde sus más lejanos recuerdos.

Cuando cerró los ojos volvió a ver a todas las brujas Adelarein en medio del fuego y el humo. Oyó el redoble de los tambores, la risa aguda de aquellas brujas, y percibió el hedor de las llamas.  
Luego todo se disolvía.  
Volvía la calma y el silencio de su primera infancia, cuando paseaba con su madre por las calles de Londres, cuando salieron de esa pequeña tienda de regalos muggles y conocio a esa linda niña pelirroja que desde entonces le robo el corazón, mientras pensaba: "Ah, qué hermosa niña".

Barbara le explicó que todos esperaban que siguiera siendo el mismo después de todo lo acontecido, y mas que ella esperaba que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, pues ambos se necesitaban ahora que Lily estaba lejos, y sobre todo, necesitaba su aprobación para estar al lado de Sirius, que Lily regresara y que de algún modo se reconciliaran. No sabía qué decir, parecía turbada y profundamente afectada.  
Para finalizar añadió, en voz baja, que ni ella ni nadie "sencillamente no comprendía lo sucedido".

Varias respuestas posibles pasaron por la mente de James. Por ejemplo, alguna explicación fría y distante. Se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo algún comentario misterioso para alimentar los rumores que sin duda ya corrian por los pasillos. Pero era inconcebible hacer algo así, era fundamental que guardara silencio.  
Se oyó entonces a sí mismo decir, con extraordinaria convicción: "Lily volverá, y nada más"

En el silencio que siguió, Barbara se derrumbó. Dijo que no podía comprender en qué habían fallado ella. Le contó que Lily había empezado a comportarse muy rara desde que el se fue a America, que había dejado de lado el proyecto de sus EXTASIs. Y no comprendía lo que había pasado.  
—No es culpa tuya —lo tranquilizó James con debilidad— tú no tienes nada que ver con lo ocurrido-

Al cabo de un rato, durante el cual Barbara se quedó allí, sentado, aparentemente avergonzado por haber perdido la compostura, confundida y vencida, James añadió:  
—Lily volverá. Espera y verás. Esto no ha terminado.

El 10 de febrero, James salió de la enfermeria. Todavía estaba muy débil, lo que resultaba de lo más frustrante, a pesar de mostrar todo el mundo una notable mejoría, todos los trataban como si fuera de cristal. En general, estaba bien de salud. Sirius lo llevó a Hogsmeade a comprarle una lujosa chaqueta de dragon. Barbara, Remus y Peter los acompañaban, pero siempre trataban con algo de reserva el tema de Lily, quien desde el 16 de enero no se habia vuelto a comunicar con nadie.  
El día era cálido y despejado. Después de Navidad había habido algunas heladas y lluvias torrenciales, pero ahora el tiempo era francamente primaveral.  
Las plantas y los arboles parecian desafiar al invierno y se mostraban verdes y hermosas, como si ya fuera primavera. Los olivos habían recuperado su follaje tras las heladas y las hojas de los robles eran de un verde nuevo y brillante. Todo el mundo estaba contento, explicó Barbara, porque los profesores autorizaron una fiesta para el dia de san Valentin.

La fiesta de San Valentin era lo unico que llenaba la cabeza de los estudiantes en esos momentos, o por lo menos de los alumnos mas pequeños, pues los mas grandes, sobre todos lo que conocian y estimaban o aborrecian a Lily querian saber lo que en verdad habia sucedido.

James dio un paseo por los invernaderos. Hagrid había quitado todas las plantas muertas, y en los invernaderos crecian nuevas mandrágoras, remplazando a los que Lily habia estropeado. Hasta las gardenias carnivoras dejaban caer sus hojas marchitas para que brotaran las nuevas, brillantes y oscuras. Los mirtos blancos todavía estaban desnudos, pero era normal. Las camelias se vestían de capullos rojos a lo largo de la verja. Y las magnolias acababan de perder sus flores enormes, dejando los senderos de piedra cubiertos de pétalos rosados.

Incluso el castillo estaba reluciente, limpio y en perfecto orden. Los mereodadores estaban alicaídos, a ninguno le interesaba hacer bromas o escapadas, solo Sirius parecia dispuesto a seguir como el alborotador, pero el mismo decia que no era lo mismo Barbara de compañero de travesuras que James.

James, durante días, recibió una procesión de visitas. Fueron a visitarlo sus padres, los padres de Lily, gente del ministerio de magia, aurores, un notario de Gringotts que tenía varios papeles para que firmara, y muchos otros alumnos cuyos nombres no conseguía recordar. A veces hablaba con ellos y otras no.  
Pero se daba cuenta de lo afectados que estaban los que estimaban a Lily, que para su sorpresa eran demasiados, incluidos algunos Slyhterins. Lo disimulaban, pero estaban perplejos. Se sentían incómodos en presencia de James y por momentos, hasta asustados.  
James, en cambio, no. Para él, todo lo que Lily habia hecho y aun continuaba haciendo lo que ella consideraba necesario hacer, una pequeña parte de el le decia que tenia que confiar en Lily, que ella aun tenia el control de la situación  
—Me alegra que te encuentres mejor- le comentó Jeremy, el bateador del equipo, recién terminaban la practica de quidditch, y era la segunda vez que entrenaban todos juntos desde el partido contra Slytherin  
-¿Por que no usas el amuleto que te dio Evans?- le preguntaba Sirius en alguna ocasiones  
—No, ya no los necesito —respondió James con una triste sonrisa- Es algo de lo más extraño, pero después del accidente de la piscinaza puedo controlar de nuevo la magia  
-¿Ya no se te "escapan" hechizos?-pregunto Sirius  
—No, quizá nunca usé el poder como se debia, o del modo correcto, o en el momento adecuado, así que lo he perdido- dijo James  
—Más bien parece una bendición —dijo Sirius, tratando de ocultar su confusión.  
—Ahora ya no importa-

Peter y Sirius se encontraron con una de las admiradoras de James, una niña de primer curso y James la oyó por casualidad que  
Le decía a Sirius:  
—Parece más viejo, ¿no lo creen?- En realidad, le rogaba a Sirius que le explicara cómo había sucedido semejante embrollo -Después de todo, creo que Evans está maldita, llena de maldad. James no tendría que haberle hecho caso. Debieron haberle impedido salir con ella-  
-Pues intentale sacar a Evans de la cabeza dijo Sirius burlon-

James volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se miró al espejo del baño y un amargo sentimiento se apodero de el, Lily habia hecho tanto por ayudarlo, por ayudarlos a todos, y el desconfio, aun recordaba su cara que le pedia que se detuviera, sus ojos, que le decian que ella sabia lo que hacia, pero con todo lo que sucedia fuera del colegio, se sentia inútil, en esos momentos, ¿de que le servia ser de los mejores estudiantes en Hogwarts si Lily estaba fuera, y quiza en peligro, le enloquecía no tener noticias de ella, pero le enloquecia mas no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Nada tenia sentido. De repente sonrió. Debia de jugar nuevamente al detective, averiguar todo lo que Lily habia descubierto, todo lo que la orillo a escapar de Hogwarts con esa cosa, que era identica a ella, pero a la vez muy distinta.

Y lo primero que tenia que hacer, era algo que jamas creyo tener que hacer, pero si queria encontrar a Lily, no habia opcion, por lo que tomo su capa, y vacio su baúl, saco el mapa del mereodador, con un nuevo aire, salio a la sala comun, y se topo con Remus Y Peter  
-¡Bien chicos!- dijo James –Vamos a salir a dar la vuelta-  
Los dos se sorprendieron al verlo de nuevo en pie y con su entusiasmo restaurado  
-¿Estas seguro de ello Cornamenta?- dijo Peter  
-Por supuesto colagusano, no sera tan divertido como en otras ocaciones, pero creeme que si tenemos éxito, te conseguiré una cita con Rosmerta, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-  
-Pero Cornamenta- murmuro Remus  
-Nada Lunatico, ya esta decidido, ¿Dónde esta Sirius, por que de seguro el va a ser el mas interesado en todo esto-  
-no es que dude de tu capacidad como lider James- dijo Remus -¿Pero que diablos estas planeando?-  
-Vamos a ir detrás de Evans y la traeremos de regreso cueste lo que cueste- dijo James  
Colagusano y Lunatico sonrieron, por fin James, el James que el conocian habia regresado, y eso era una buena señal

Hogwarts hoy:

Hermione salio de la biblioteca con mas libros que de costumbre, y en el vestíbulo se encontro con unos chicos de tercer curso de Huffelpuf jugando con uno de los inventos de Fred Y george, pero en cuanto la vieron, alarmados, los niños salieron del castillo, Hermione bufo, estaba intrigada de saber por que o como era que los sortilegios seguian entrando al colegio, ya se habia cansado de mandar cartas a los gemelos para que estos ya no vendieran sus productos al misterioso proveedor dentro del castillo,  
-"pero no conocemos al señor "AN" Hermione, el hace sus pedidos por correo y nosotros solo le enviamos lo que pide por lechuza"- era lo que decian Fred y George

Hermione llego hasta el segundo piso, la tarde era hermosa y con la perspectiva de la fiesta, todos los alumnos estaban dispersos en todos los sitios, menos en los pasillos, que parecian desiertos, incluso podia escucharse el retumbar del sonido de sus zapatos, con rapidos pasos, fue a la oficina de Fleur, pero como esta se encontraba dormida, (era obvio que su embarazo comenzaba a representar ya una carga para la profesora), dejo los apuntes que le habia encagado, y salio silenciosamente y se encamino de regreso a los pasillos, pero una risita le llamo la atención, y decidio investigar, por mera curiosidad, guiada por el ruido, llego al servicio del segundo piso, e identifico la risita de inmediato, era la de Luna, pero no era el único ruido, pues escucho claramente que alguien gemia, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, pero la risita de Luna tambien conjugaba discretos gemidos  
-¿Cómo lo sientes?- se escucho la voz de Ron al tiempo que Hermione pegaba su oido a la puerta del servicio  
Hermione sintio domo si las tripas se le llenaban de carbon encendido  
-Raro, nunca habia sentido algo asi- contesto Luna risueña  
-Yo tampoco- dijo Ron, pero su voz se escuchaba seria, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo  
-Es grande- comento Luna  
-Si, yo tambien veo que es grande-  
Hermione cerro los puños, no sabia por que se sentia asi, no sabia que hacer, metio la varita en su bolsillo  
-¿Crees que Myrtle diga algo?- pregunto Luna  
-No lo creo, no ha de ser la primera vez que pasa algo asi en este lugar, ¿cierto Myrtle?- dijo Ron  
Un gemido de asentimiento le revelo a Hermione que Myrtle tambien estaba ahí adentro "!exhibicionistas!", exclamo Hermione para sus adentros, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero estaba paralizada, un remolino de emociones como no habia sentido jamas se apodero de ella, y solo podia seguir escuchando, con los puños apretando las uñas sobre sus palmas  
-Yo no concibo como pudo caber- dijo Luna –Parecia imposible-  
-Pues yo tampoco, te confieso que estoy sorprendido- dijo Ron –Pero no debe de ser imposible, ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?-  
-Claro, ademas, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Luna  
Eso fue el acabose, y Hermione se armo de valor, pasara lo que pasara adentro, tenia que detenerlo  
-¡Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood!- exclamo Hermione abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero con los ojos cerrados -¿Qué demonios cree que estan haciendo?-  
Al abrir los ojos, se topo con lo que ella menos imaginaba, Luna y Ron habian removido un retrete de su lugar, y Luna metia la mano en la cañeria, los dos la voltearon a ver confundidos  
-Obviamente no estamos haciendo un trabajo de plomería si es lo que te molesta- dijo Ron ceñudo, tenia las mangas del uniforme remangadas y las manos sucias con barro sucio  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Hermione  
-Tu no eres la unica que sospecha por donde estan entrando los sortilegios weasley amiga- dijo Ron con dureza  
-Si, la otra noche cuando venia a ya saben, a ver a Tom, vi salir a una persona, no la alcanze a ver bien por la oscuridad, pero cuando entre, vi este cuarto lleno de cajas de productos de los hermanos de Ginny y Ron-  
-Y me tope con Luna y decidimos investigar, asi que no veo la causa por la que tengas que gritarnos de esa manera- dijo Ron  
-¿Pues que pensabas que estabamos haciendo?- le dijo Luna con Picardia  
Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron a causa de la vergüenza  
-¿En que los puedo ayudar?- murmuro casi audiblemente  
-Estabamos revisando las cañerias, pero hay algo ahí adentro que las obstruye, Myrtle dice que eso ha estado ahí desde que ella recuerda- dijo Ron –Lo queremos sacar, pero es demasiado grande, no se como pudo entrar ahí-  
-Y al tacto se seinte gracioso, como si metieras la mano en la garganta de una avestruz siberiana-  
Ron le dirigio una mirada a Hermione para que no hiciera preguntas al respecto, y solo movio la cabeza divertido  
-Tu encargate de ese retrete de alla, y yo voy con aquel- dijo Ron  
-¿No han tenido noticias de Harry?- pregunto Luna casualmente  
Pero Hermione y ron negaron con la cabeza  
-¿Ustedes creen que Cho intente seducirlo o solo lo quiera cerca para morderlo?- dijo Luna con despiste mientras metia la mano en la cañeria y volvia a reir tontamente al experimentra la sensación tan extraña y bizarra, gimiendo por el esfuerzo de tratar de sacar lo que fuera que estaba dentro.

Harry habia caminado detrás de Cho todo el dia, evitando a toda costa verla a los ojos, el sentimiento de culpa iba regresando a el a cada paso que daba, su conciencia entro en conflicto, se imagino a su derecha una imagen miniatura de Hermione diciendole "esta bien que la ayudes, después de todo es tu obligación, por ti fue que la mordieron", pero a su izquierda habia otra figurilla en forma de Ginny que igual decia "pero tu le advertiste que estaba en peligro".  
El solo estaba justo a mitad del cielo, y sus rayos se filtraban por las ramas  
-Detenegamonos a comer algo y descansar un poco- dijo el profesor Lupin sonriente, pero en realidad daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de caer de agotamiento de un momento a otro, al igual que Cho, que tenia las mejillas palidas como la harina  
-Creo que ya estamos lo suficiente lejos del castillo- dijo el profesor Lupin- pero tampoco nos alejamos demasiado, seria muy peligroso, en fin, Harry, Cho, preparen una fogata, yo buscare algo de comer-

Harry se quito la mochila de los hombros, y al abrirla, se encontro con el emparedado que le haia dado Ginny, pero como los ojos de Cho se iluminaron al verlo, Harry instintivamente se lo dio, y mientas Cho comia, el dio un paseo por los alrededores buscando ramas secas para la fogata, pero cuando regreso, se topo con la mkrada de Cho  
-¡En definitiva tu me estas evitando!- le dijo acusadoramente- Y dedusco que me estas escondiendo algo-  
-Yo no, digo, si, pero es que es distinto a lo que, no es cierto- taratamuedo Harry  
-Vamos, puedes decirlo, no creo que sea pero que esto- dijo Cho  
-Pues que lo siento- dijo Harry –Siento mucho lo que sucedió-  
-¿Lo sientes?- sonrio Cho con sarcasmo –Creeme quien mas lo siente soy yo, creeme que todo por lo que luchaba se esta iendo al infierno delante de mis ojos, pero tu no tienes nada que sentir Harry, todo es culpa mia-  
-Pero se supone que te estamos ayudando para que sigas una vida normal-  
-¿Una vida normal como la de quien?-  
-Como la del profesor Lupin-  
-¡Magnifico ejemplo!- exclamo Cho -¡Se supone que acepte regresar a Hogwarts y hacer este estupido por que podria llevar una vida tranquila, pero en Hogwarts solo huelo miedo, y en ti huelo lastima, sientes lastima hacia a mi y no quiero que lo hagas!-  
-No siento lastima, siento culpa- dijo Harry  
-¡Pues deberias de sentir miedo al verme Harry, por que quiero enfurecerme contigo por todo esto!- dijo Cho -¡Deberias de creer que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por recobrar lo que tenia antes!

Cho se cubrio la cara para ocultar su llanto, y le dio la espalada a Harry, este no sabia como reaccionar, pero le puso la mano en el hombre  
-Pues si no debo de sentir lastima, entonces voy a tener que sentir algo por ti, por que francamente no puedo tenerte miedo si estoy aquí para ayudarte-  
-Si te pidiera que me odiaras, ¿lo harias?- dijo Cho  
-por supuesto que no-  
-¿Y si te lo pidiera de favor?-  
-Pues no tedria otra alternativa, pero no seria sincero- dijo Harry  
-Por favor entonces no me odies- dijo Cho con lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas- quedate a mi lado por favor, que tengo muchisimo miedo-

Ginny se dezlisaba por los pasillos del castillo a toda velocidad que sus pies le permitian, y llego justo a tiempo al aula de pociones, un instante antes de que Snape cerrara la puerta  
-¡Adelante!- sonrio siniestramente el profesor de pociones –Claro que con veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!-  
Esas palabras fueron el anuncio de una dura clase para los de Gryffindor, en la que Snape les recordo que no aceptaria a nadie en su clase preparatoria para los E.X.T.A.S.Is. si no sacabana excelentes notas en sus T.I.M.Os

-¡No se a quien odio mas en estos momentos!- exclamo Cadica al salir de la clases -¡Si a Snape o a Gwyneth!-  
-¡Si!- dijo Neftis con las mejillas coloradas por la irritacion –Tres pergaminos para decir en que sirve una tonta pocion, ¿a quien demonios le importa para que sirve una pocion que te convierte en un muerto durmiente?-  
-No se quejen- dijo Vilandra- y sigan el ejemplo de Ginny, que encima tiene que terminar de decorar el gran comedor-  
Ginny abrio los ojos de par en par, y se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano  
-¡Cierto, el decorado!- gimio Ginny apesadumbrada –Hoy tengo la cabeza en otra parte-  
-Pues pideles ayuda a los elfos domesticos- dijo Luna haciendo una de sus fantasmales y repentinas apariciones- Ellos sin duda estaran encantados en en ayudarte, extasiados me atreveria a decir yo-  
-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamas!- exclamo Cadica llevandose la mano al pecho por el susto Luna la miro divertida  
-Asi ha de estar tu conciencia- le dijo Luna –Pero en fin, ¿ya tiene pareja para el baile chicas?-  
Las cuatro se sonrojaron y murmuraron al unisono algo como un "no", pero Ginny fruncio el entrecejo  
-Yo no pienso ir acompañada de nadie, yo voy a ir a vigilar- dijo Giny  
-¿Te vas a arriesgar a ser catalogada como aburrida e impopular?- dijo Luna sorprendida –Bueno, es tu vida social-  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Lovegood?- le dijo Vilandra  
-pues pedirles un favor- dijo Luna –No es que me sienta paranoica, pero me da la sensación de que alguien me esta vigilando, es frustrante sentirte asi, ya no puedo hacer mis cosas sin preocuparme de que alguien este vigilandome, y para variara sospecho que es alguien de Slytherin-  
-¿Radamanthys?- sugirió Cadica suspicaz   
-Pues no se, pero no creo, esa mujer ha de eenr cosas mas importantes que vigilar a esta pobre brujita- dijo Luna –Yo diria mas bien Parkinson, quiza sea coincidencia pero ya van varias noches que la topo en los pasillos-  
-Pues usa el hechizo del gato negro y ya- le dijo Cadica  
-Yo siugeriria el maleficio que tiene Edgombe en el rostro- dijo Neftis –A ver si asi sigue pavoneándose por los pasillos como si fuera la dueña del colegio-  
-No, ya no, maleficios ya no- intervino Vilandra por primera vez –Existen soluciones mas diplomaticas, practicas y divertidas, y, ¡Rayos, miren la hora, me voy a Runas antigua, las veo en la cena.

Cuando el atardecer amenazo con traer la noche, Cho desmostro ser una soberbia estudiante en pociones y con la guia del profesor Lupin, preparo una excelente pocion matalobos, y antes de que la luna llena apareciera, ya estaban listos para recibir la transformación, incluos Harry se dio el lujo de prepara un modesta cena con los restos del conejo que el profesor Lupin habia cazado en la tarde, y esa noche no fue muy significativa pues fue casi una calca de la noche anterior, con dos licantropos corriendo por entre los arboles del bosque prohibido con un mago corriendo divertido detrás de ellos.

En el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso de Gryffindor, aparentemente la calma habia regresado, pero cuando dieron las doce de la noche, Ginny abrio los ojos tras otro inútil intento por tratar de dormir  
-chit- chasqueo Ginny pero el debil sonido de un lejano aullido la hizo pensar en Harry, pero al voltear a su izquierda, se topo con que debajo de sus cobijas, Vilandra leia otra vez- me lo imagine-  
Vilandra saco la cabeza, tenia alumbrada bajo sus cobijas el libro que estaba leyendo y le sonrio un poco apenada a Ginny  
-Lo siento, pero es inevitable, ¿te desperte?-  
-No,- sonrio Ginny -¿Y que te parecen los libros que consegui?-  
-Son maravillosos, no encuentro otra palabra, tienen explicaciones consisas, diagramas perfectos, información que no hay en la biblioteca, la gente que escribio estos libros era muy buena haciendo lo que sea que hicieran, ¿Son los mismos "Lunatico", "cornamenta" "Canuto" de tu mapa?-  
-Ceo que si- dijo Ginny  
-Tienes alguna dea de quienes sean- dijo Vilandra  
-Creo que si- contesto Ginny  
-¿Uno de ellos es el profesor Lupin?- pregunto Vilandra  
Ginny afirmo sonriente  
-Me lo imagine, esta parte, la de desvio de maleficios es identica a la clase que el nos dio en segunod curso- dijo Vilandra  
-pero ve este libro- dijo Ginny enseñando una pequeña libreta de tapas cafes- "animagia para tontos", las explicaciones lo hacen para ser tan sencillo, me siento rara al tenerlos, es como si fuera navidad adelantada-  
-Tampoco te emociones tanto- dijo Ginny  
-¿Pero por que Harry te pido que le consiguieras estos libros, y de donde demonios los sacaste?-  
-Tecnicamente son de su propiedad, pertenecieron a su padrino, y ahora son de el- dijo Ginny  
-Me siento extraña, una parte de mi dice que deberiamos de llevarle esto a la profesor McGonogall, pero la parte que contradice a mis sentido comun me dice que si esto nos puede ayudar mas de lo que nadie imagina-  
-Que bueno que pienses asi por que estoy a punto de pedirte un gran favor- dijo Ginny  
-¡No Weasley!- dijo Vilandra –No voy a hechizar a nadie-  
-No, no es eso, todavía- dijo Ginny –Solo te pido que tomes mi lugar con los profectos durante la fiesta-  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Vilandra  
-Por que ya lo decidi y definitivamente no confio en Cho Chang-

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las ramas, Harry sentia una dulce brisa pegandole en la cara, y el calor un fuego arrullandolo, invitandolo a seguir durmiendo, pero la calida y deliciosa caricia de una mano lo hizo sonreir, y lentamente abrio los ojos  
-¿Ginny?- murmuro Harry  
Pero al abrir completamente los ojos, se topo con la mirada de una demacrada Cho Chang  
-Gracias- murmuro esta susurrándole al oido, rosando sugerentemente con sus labios la mejilla de Harry  
Harry aun estaba adormilado y se froto los ojos y al ver a Cho penso que sin duda todavía estaba soñando, y cerro los ojos y volvio a recostarse, pero de inmedito cayo en cuenta que ya estaba despierto, y al volver a abrir los ojos, descubrio que no era un sueño: Cho estaba desnuda justo a su lado  
Con un solo impulos, se levanto y le dio la espalda a Cho, se quito su chaqueta y se la arrojo a Cho con los ojos cerrados  
-¡Pontela por favor!- le intento decir, pero sentia las mejillas encendidas y la voz le temblaba  
Cho se reia picaramente mientras se colocaba la chaqueta  
-¡Listo!- sonrio Cho con un tono de voz que sin saber por que, puso aun mas nervioso a Harry  
Este voleto, ya la chaqueta le cubria solo lo esencial, dejándola descubierto las largas piernas de la chica de Ravenclaw, Harry dirigio todos sus pensamientos hacia Ginny en ese momento, pero por un instane, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decirse nada, pero Cho hacia se mordia los labios de manera sugerente, invitando a harry descaradamente a hacer lo mismo, pero oportunamente para los dos, el profesor Lupin aparecio, eso si, el completamente vestido  
-¡Co que aquí estas Cho!- dijo este sin sospechar nada de lo que habia ocurrido -¡Accio!-  
Las mochilas aparecieron volando entre los arboles  
-Bueno Cho, creo que deberias de ponerte algo mientras Harry y yo preparamos el desayuno- comento el profesor Lupin

Harry encendio la fogata, mientra el profesor Lupin sacaba de sus bolsillos distintos ingrediente para hacer de comer, huevos pintos, legumbres silvestres y lo que sin duda era u conejo, Harry no quiso preguntar como era que los habian conseguido, pero el profesor Lupin se sercioro que Cho no estuviera cerca  
-Muchas gracias Harry, has sido de mucha ayuda, no se como agradecertelo, no hay duda que ereas tan buen amigo como James-  
Harry sonrio y se sintio lleno de orgullo, era bueno poder sentierse nuevamente orgulloso por la mencion de su padre  
-Bueno, hoy es la noche definitiva, voy a pedrite que pases todo el resto del dia con Cho, pero solo hasta el anochecer, y es por que necesitamos que tu olor se impregne en su olfato, por que esta noche, por que por primera vez ella no va a utilizar la pocion matalobos-

Harry torcio la boca, se sentia extraño, como parte de algo ireal, y mientras sacaba un trozo de pan que habia sobrado del dia anterior, recordaba que si alguien le hubiera dicho un par de años atrás que iba a estar en esa misma situación, sin duda el pensaria que estaba bromeando, pero en ese momento, pasar tiempo a solas con Cho, era justamente lo que menos queria, y era por demasiadso motivos, muchas mas de los que el quisiera  
-¡Lista para el desayuno!- exclamo Cho con una triste jovialidad  
-Muy bien, le explicaba a Harry que el dia de hoy es el que tanto estábamos esperando asi que hoy vamos a descansar el resto del dia, por que la utlima noche de luna llena siempre es la mas difícil, por lo que hoy ambos tienen el dia libre, y creo que les gustara, por que si mi memoria no me falla, cerac de aquí hay un hermoso manantial de aguas termales, si asi lo desean, pueden ir a visitarlo-  
-Yo tengo mucha hambre profesor- dijo Cho  
-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo el profesor Lupin –Por un momento crei haber visto un gato entre los arbustos-  
Harry volteo hacia donde miraba el profesor Lupin, y se topo con un par de ojos azules que lo vigilaban acusadoramente: Bella Dona

A la hora del desayuno del domingo, el gran comedro presento una escasa afluencia, y sumado a la decoración del gran comedro, este tenia la apariencia de un gigantesco jardin dandole un alegre toque a todo el lugar  
Madeline Radamanthys fue de las pocas que bajaron a desayunar, los prefectos estaban orgulloso del resultado de haber empeñado su tiempo en la decoración, y como la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba vacia, Luna Pama Patil se habian senatdo en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a un grupo muy pequeño, entre los que destacaban Neville, Cadica, Vilandra y Ron, Hermione se acrco somnolienta, y al ver a Luna sentada entre Neville y Ron, estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario  
-No hay ninguna regla que me impida sentarme en una mesa ue no sea la de mi casa- le dijo sin aparatra la vista de su cuenco de oro con sopa- y no, no utilice elfos domésticos para terminar a tiempo con mi parte-  
-¡Que graciosa!- sonrio Madeline Radamanthys con su habitual ternura –Hay una chica de mi clase de pociones que de grande quiere ser como tu-  
Luna la volteo a ver extrañada, pero le sonrio por la ternura que Madeline le inspiro  
-¡Que tierna muchachita!- exclamo Luna-¿Pero quien eres?-  
-Madeline Radamanthys- sonrio esta  
-Debi suponerlo, el cabello blanco, los ojos carmesí, tu hermana es el profesor Jono y tu terrible hermana es "la asesina del quidditch"- dijo Luna  
-Si- contesto Madeline apenada  
-No tienes por que apenarte- le dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada a Luna  
-Si, venos a nosotros- dijo Ron –Yo tengo un hermano que fue acusado de asesinato, y Luna tiene una hermana que no respeta la vida privada de las personas-  
Madeline volvio a sonreir al ver que Luna movia la caneza de arriba abajo afirmativamente  
-Pero ella no huele a lo que huelen los demas alumnos de Ravenclaw- dijo Madeline  
-¿A que huelen los alumnos de Ravenclaw?-  
-A libros- dijo Madeline  
Cadica se boto de la risa, y se encontro con una dura mirada por parte de Padma que la hizo desistir  
-¿y a que huelo yo?- dijo Luna dando pequeños saltos  
-A lo que olia mi mama- dijo Madeline con tristeza  
-¿Dónde esta ginny'- pregunto Hermione al ver que los ojos de Madeline se comenzaban a aguar  
-Esta ocupada, y me dijo que te dijera que yo voy a tomar su lugar esta noche si no te molesta- y luego volteo a ver a Cadica  
-Y que yo les ayudara- dijo esta con pesadez  
-¿Y Nithangale?- dijo Ron –Digo, es raro ver a las dos sin tres-  
-Esta ayudando a Ginny-  
Luna se movio como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego vio a Cadica y rio tontamente y murmuro algo para ella misma, pero en la entrasa del gra comedro, aparecio Pansy Parkinson totalmente sola, lo que dio un nuevo tema de conversación  
-Pienso que ella esta esconciendo algo- susurro Luna  
-Crei que yo era la unica que pensaba eso- comento Padma Patil –La otra noche me tope con ella a muy altas horas de la noche en la enfermeria-  
-Nosotras tambien- dijo Vilandra –Neftis y yo nos estrellamos con ella cuando ella salia de la enfermería, y parecio molestarse bastante-  
-¿De quien hablan?- pregunto Madeline a la mitad e un ra bocado de asado de res -¿De la zorra pretenciosa que se cree la dueña el mundo solo por que es el afiche de Malfoy"?-  
Todos se quedaron callado y boquiabiertos al escuchar esas palabras, pero Madeline los volteo a ver como si ella misma no comprendiera el significado de esas palabras  
-Mi hermana se la pasa diciendo eso cada vez que habla de ella, ademas dice que esa chica seria capaz de cualquier cosa por complacer a Draco Malfoy, y me prohibió tener cualquier contacto con ella, y no entiendo, pues las dos van en la misma casa- dijo Madeline con inocencia  
Luna solto una carcajada  
-¿Vas a venir a la fiesta?- le pregunto Ron  
-Si, sonrio Madeline con entusiasmo desboraddo–Gwyneth me esta haciendo un disfraz, dice que es el mas adecuado y el unico que existe en el mundo para mi-  
-¡El disfraz!- exclamo Hermione golpeandose la frente con la palma de la mano  
-¿No tienes disfraz- le pregunto Luna en un tono burlon  
-Con todos los preparativos y estar buscando los sortilegios, se me olvido hacerme un disfraz- se lamento Hermione  
-Pues puedes hacer como yo, ir disfrazdo de estudiante de Higwarts- dijo Ron  
-Se veria genial- dijo Luna  
Hermione les dirigio a ambos una mirada de "no sean tontos", pero luego dio un susprio de resignacion  
-Creo que ya soy lo bastante impopular como para que me importe una reseña negativa mas de "las vigilantes"- dijo Hermione –Ya llevan casi tres años criticandome-  
-¿De que rayos hablas'- dijo Ron -¿Quines son las vigilantes?-  
-La infame policia de la moda en Hogwarts- murmuro Cadica amargamente –Son esas odiosas Slytherin de cuarto curso-  
-He idolatran a Gwyneth y su forma de vestir- dijo Madeline-Pero a mi me gusta mas como se viste Luna, es mas divertida-  
-Por todos los cielos, mira que hora es, de seguro se va a enojar- eclamo Luna al ver el reloj del gran comedor –Te veo a las siete Neville-  
Vilandra y Cadica hicieron lo mismo un par de minutos después acompañadas de Padma, que se veia muy interesada en la platica de las chicas, por lo que quedaron Hermione, Ron y Madeline  
-No es que me importe- dijo Ron –Bueno si me interesa, pero como tu amigo, quier saber que tanto hablas con Krum-  
-Pues principalmente de los chicos de Durmstrang, tu sabes, ellos saben algunas cosas un poco escabrosas y quiere que le advierta a Fleur como tratarlas- dijo Hermione  
-¿Solo de eso?- pregunto Ron decepcionado  
-No, no solo de eso, ese es el pretexto para acercarse, ero hablamos de muchas cosas Ron- dijo Hermione –Pero el esta con el quidditch en la cabeza en estos momentos, no para de hablar de quidditch, pero cuando lo hace, dice cosas inteligentes, y hasta interesantes, ¿sabias que en la toma de Durmstrang, los golhems que protegian el colegio se volvieron en contra de los profesores, me gustaria convencerlo de que fuera a investigar que fue lo que realmente paso-  
-Pues que dificl resulta ser el- bromeo Ron  
-No fingas que te interesa lo que le pase- sonrio Hermione  
-¿Quién dice que no estoypreocupado por lo que le pueda pasar?- pregunto Ron ofendido  
-Tus ojos- dijo Hermione –Tus ojosme dicen cuando meintes, no en valde llevo casi seis años conociendote-  
Ron sonrio resigando a perder la discusión, pero ninguno noto que Madeline los observaba atentamente  
-Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca a delantar mis deberes, y creo que empesare a asimilar que en su proximo boletín, esas ingratas me van a descuartizar, bueno, ¿como sea, te veo en la sala comun a las seis?- dijo Hermione  
-¿Para que?- le dijo Ron extrañado  
Hermione fruncio el entrecejo  
-No pienso regresar a la fiesta sola, y si no recuerdas, tu me invitaste y espero que no vayas a querer retractarte, por que entonces si va aser un trauma venir a esta fiesta- dijo Hermione  
-¡Ah, si es cierto, ya recorde!- dijo Ron –Ahí estare-  
Hermione entonces salio del gran comedor, pero Ron se sirvio una racion mas de estofado, pero Madeline no lo habia dejado de observar  
-¿Te gusta verdad?- le pregunto Madeline  
-Si, auqneu el estofado de mi mama es mucho mejos- dijo Ron  
-No, no el estofado, la señorita Granger- dijo Madeline -¿Te gusta verdad?-  
-¿De que hablas?- dijo Ron atragantandose  
-De que ñla señorita Ganger te gusta- dijo Madeline –Y no me puedes engañar, la señorita Granger me acaba de enzear como saber si mientes o no, pero no creo que eso sea necesario, por que tus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando te pregunte si te gustaba-  
Ron la observo con severidad, Madeline borro cualquier asomo de sornisa, pero Ron no pudo evitas la suya  
-Ese va ase nuestro pequeño-gran secreto- dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo a Hermione, la cual volvio a sonreir

El orfanato Wallace

-¡Cierra las puertas Ted!- decia Andrómeda con toda calma, pero la situación era por demas tensa, pues a mitad de lo que prometía ser un soleado dia sobre Edimburgo, una densa niebla cayo sobre la ciudad, y la vision era muy limitada, Bill, que habia regresado el dia anterior a Escosia, apenas y podia ver mas haya de su nariz, el señor Ted parecia apurado, iendo de un aldo a otro con cadenas y candados encantados, Tonks aun caminaba con muletas, e iba siempre detrás de su padre, blandiendo la varita, pero en cada oportunidad que podia se lamentaba que Dumbeldore hubiera enviado a Bill en vez de enviar a Remus, pero lo mas inquietante, era que Andrómeda se mantenía calmada, aunque sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, Bill se dio claramente cuenta que era por el llanto de los niños a su cuidado.

Bill tambien blandía la varita, levantándola por enzima de su cabeza con la esperanza de iluminar algo, pero era menos que imposible, no se veia absolutamente nada.  
-1Ya esta listo cariño!- se escuho la voz del señor Ted  
Acto seguido, Andrómeda levanto su varita y pronuncio un hechizo en una lengua extraña, y por un instante, Bill creyo ver un domo de luz dorada que cubria todo el terreno del orfanato, y se quedo parada en el quicio de la entrada, Bill se topo con Tonks entre la niebla  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede?- le pregunto Bill  
-No, nunca he sabido- dijo Tonks –Pero sea lo que sea, viene otra vez por los niños, pero pobre tonot, no podra siquiera pisar el jardin, ademas de que si logra entrar, mama lo convertiría en desperdicios en menos de lo que canta un kneazel-  
-¿Pasa muy seguido?- pregunto Bill  
-Cada tercer dia de luna llena- dijo Tonks –El encantamiento de Leri se rompe y esas cosas vienen por ella...  
-No creo que sea sensato que reveles información que no te corresponde hija- dijo Andrómeda  
-Pues solo sabe poco menos que yo mama- dijo Nymphadora –Pero desde que recuerdo, esto sucede cada veintiocho dias-

Ya dentro de la casa, en la sala, los niños habian dejado de llorara y jugaban como si nada ocurriera, Andrómeda sirvio the a Bill y lo llevo al estudio, lejos de los oidos de los niños  
-¿Lograste averiguar algo?-  
-No, Barbra White se niega a recibirme, alude mucho trabajo- dijo Bill –Pero un murciélago me dijo que todos tus problemas tiene que ver con la sangre Black-  
-Ves que era asi de simple- dijo Andrómeda- Todo se resume a la sangre, o mejor dicho al legado, y el tonto de Regulus maldijo a su descendencia al meterse con quien-tu-sabes-  
-Intente buscar las pistas que me distes, pero me creo que ya sabes tia, la mansion Black ha sido tomada por los mortifagos, pero eso no es el punto ahora tia, si no ahora mismo quiero saber de que proteges a estos niños-  
-No lo se bien, nunca me he topado con lo que sea que persigue a mis chicos, pero la maldición de quien-tu-sabes solo esta completa en Leri, y es por eso que no los puedo esconder a todos como yo quisiera-  
-Pero no te has puesto a pensar que posiblemente quien-tu-sabes quiera vengarze personalmente y venir a terminar con la vida de ellos-  
-Prefiero no pensar en ellos- dijo Andrómeda –Pero solo me veria aterrada si mis cinco planes de emergencia fallaran uno detras de otro-  
Bill sonrio  
-Entonces, ¿decidiamente es inútil tratar de sonsacarte información?-  
-Voy a poner tu vida en peligro con cualquier cosa relacionada a esos niños- dijo Andrómeda   
-Francamente tia, como estan las cosas y con lo que me la paso haciendo, mi vida no puede estar mas en peligro-  
-Esta bien, pero después no quiero recibir ningun vociferador de parte de tu madre reclamandome "que por que te estoy diciendo esas cosas tan peligrosas"-  
-Hecho- sonrio Bill  
-Pues en la mansión Black existe...


	72. A la Tercera Noche

**CAPITULO SETENTE Y DOS**

**Y A LA TERCERA NOCHE...**

**FLASHBACK**

En todo el castillo se respiraba un tenso clima de inseguridad, los rumores de lo que habia sucedido con Lily Evans y los escabrosos detalles de los acontecimientos que fuera del colegio ocurrian a diario, causaban paranoia en los alumnos, algunos se sabian a salvo por ser hijos de magos, incluso fanfarroneaban con ello, pero habia otros que estaban mas preocupados por otras cosas.

Para Barbara White, desde la desaparición de Lily, habian sido dias de angustia, no podia concentrase por la preocupación de pensar que su amiga estaba en gran peligro, y esa noche regresaba de su ultima ronda, y se habia topado con unos chicos de Slytherin de séptimo curso molestando, o mejor dicho torturando a unos Hufdfelpufs de segundo.

Cansada, habia llegado hasta la sala comun de su propia casa y se dejo caer en el sillon con pesadez, pero se sorprendio de encontrar a Lupin y no al mago que el esperaba, sin embargo, este no parecio ni notar su presencia

-No es que me preocupe Remus, peri últimamente James se esta comportando muy raro, y lo peor de todo es que Sirius dice que eso es normal en el- decia Barbara a Remus en la sala común de Gryffindor

El prefecto de Gryffindor se veía en sumo cansado, pero movió la cabeza al tiempo que practicaba sus deberes transformando un conejo en una tetera de oro

-Están planeando algo, yo lo se- dijo Remus –y cuando llegue el momento nos dirán que sucede-

-Pero James se esta comportando como un loco...

-¿Enamorado?- sonrió Remus –Pues si tu estuvieras en su situación, no dudes que Sirius haría exactamente lo mismo, no, espera un momento, el haría diez veces mas las cosas que James esta haciendo-

Barbara se sonrojo ante esas palabras

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que este pasando?-

-A que te refieres- dijo Remus

-Si, tu sales cada mes a ver a tu madre- dijo Barbara -¿Es cierto todo lo que cuenta el profeta?-

-Prefiero no prestar atención a eso- dijo Remus lúgubremente

-Pero debes de saber algo- dijo Barbara

-Quizá solo un poco mas que tu- dijo Remus con severidad

-¿Crees que Lily este aun mas en peligro con quien tu sabes haya afuera?- pregunto Barbara

-Mucho diría yo, y aun mas si de alguna manera llega a enterarse de lo que ella es capaz- dijo Remus con preocupación, pero luego volteo a ver a Barbara –Va a ir directamente detrás de ella-

-Por favor Remus, ayúdame a encontrar a mi amiga- dijo Barbara –Dime lo que Sirius y James están haciendo-

-¿Por qué quieres preocuparte por algo tan insignificante?- le dijo Remus como si sondeara a Barbara

-Lily me cuenta cosas, y no he podido evitar escuchar algunas conversaciones en las tres escobas...-

-Barbara, la curiosidad mato al gato¿lo sabias?- dijo Remus –Yo también se algo por los rumores que he escuchado, pero sobre todo aquí adentro, en los pasillos, pero son demasiado horribles para ser ciertas-

James entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, y paso de largo sin saludar a nadie, traía las mangas del uniforme chamuscadas, pero iba sonriente, con su clásica expresión de confianza, subió a la habitación de los de séptimo curso y desaprecio de la vista, tanto Barbara como Remus, se lanzaron miradas de desconcierto

-¿Y a ese que mosca le pico?- dijo Barbara

Remus se encogió de hombros

-¿No has visto a Peter?- le pregunto Remus

Pero la respuesta vino sola, pues tan solo unos instantes después, el retrato de la dama gorda volvió a abrirse, Peter servia de apoyo para Sirius, quien parecía aturdido, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara

-Te lo digo colagusano- decía Sirius con la voz afectada-McGonogall es sexy una vez que le quitas los anteojos-

Peter apenas podía pensar en reírse con el peso de su amigo a cuestas, Sirius volteo hacia donde Remus y Barbara

-Ahí están, uno de mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo junto con la mujer que me robo el corazón-

-Esto me esta asustando Remus- dijo Peter

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- pregunto este

-Snape y James se batieron de nuevo...

-Eso explica las mangas humeantes- intervino Barbara -¿Pero que sucedió con Sirius?-

-Pues que Snape no estaba solo- dijo Peter –Digo, James hubiera podido solo en contra de el y de Lastrange, pero ese tonto de Regulus tenia que meter su cuchara-

-Y Sirius defendio a su amigo de su hermano- dijo Remus con aire cansado -¿Pero por que se batieron a duelo?-

-¿Quién sabe mas de artes oscuras en este castillo?- le dijo Barbara

-Ya se que Snape sabe mucho de artes oscuras, pero¿Por qué el?-

-Pues por que presiento que todo esto fue error de Snivellus- dijo James apareciendo con una tunica limpia y mas sonriente que nunca –Sirius solo recibio algun hechizo deshinibidor, se le pasara en un rato, ademas, todo esto es parte del plan para hoy en la no..¿Barbrara?-

James guardo silencio al ver a la amiga de Lily, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debia de haber dicho en voz alta en frente de ella, y esta le fruncio el entrecejo

-Yo tambien estoy preocupada por mi amiga, por que si no lo recuerdas, ella fue primero mi amiga que tu novia, y si no quieres que te heche un maleficio, me vas a decir todo lo que sabes y me vas a permitir ayudar-

James volteo a ver a Remus, y este se encogio de hombros

-Como quieras, es tu vida la que se pondra en peligro- dijo James

-No creas que me atemorisas Potter- dijo Barbara

-Pues no es mi intención atemorizarte White- sonrio James –Pero creo que esta vez si nos hemos metido en algo muy gordo, y como no quiero culpar a Lily, tengo que culpar a Snape y a toda la pandilla de Rabastan Lastrenge¿quieres saber mas?, pues ayudanos a capturar a Snivellus, le sacamos la sopa, luego le pegamos unos cuantos maleficios y se lo damos al calamar gigante, como la ultima vez-

Peter sonrio, y Remus estuvo a punto de hacerlo tambien, pero en su lugar, le dirigio una mirada severa a James

-Esta bien, solo lo dejamos desnudo en el gran comedor- dijo James decepcionado en son de broma

-Pero yo quiero saber que vas a hacer James- le dijo Barbara

-Yo ya se los dije, en cuento tenga una idea de lo que es la cosa que rapto a Lily, voy a ir detrás de ella, lo unico que se, es que sangra, y si sangra, se puede detener-

Edimburgo, Escosia, el presente

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultando esto?- pregunto Bill

-Veintitres años, dos meses, cinco dias, tres horas y dos minutos- sonrio Andrómeda –Y creeme, ha sido muy difícil para todos, sobre todo para Andrómeda, mas aun cuando se entero que tres de ellos se fugaron para unirse a los mortifagos-

-Si, ha de ser dificil andar por ahí pensando que alguna vez tendra que matarlo si se topa con ellos- comento Bill

-No se que salio mal, parecia Dumbeldore tenia el plan perfecto para todos nosotros- comento Dumbeldore y Bill se extraño

-¿Dumbeldore sabe de todo esto?-

-Por supuesto William, podre ser una bruja con muchas habilidades, pero no hubiera podido lograrlo sin su inestimable intervención-

-Pues bien, creo que no hay mas- comento Bill –Bueno, creo que es todo tia, muchas gracias, claro a menos que sepas de alguna manera de entrar a la mansion Black a hurtadillas-

-Si- comento Andrómeda –Pero primero debo de saber por que quieres arriesgar tu vida al intentar entrar a la mansión Black-

-Pues tengo una corazonada- comento Bill –Siento que ahí hay algo que nos puede ayudar-

Hogwarts:

Al amanecer en el castillo, ajenos a todos los acontecimientos, y como de costumbre, los estudiantes llenaban a reventar el gran comedor, el bullicio eras algo lo mas normal y mas aun con las expectativas de la fiesta, muchos estudiantes dejaron de lado los deberes, pero no todos compartían ese punto de vista y ni siquiera con una fiesta dejaban sus responsabilidades de lado, y una de ellas era la pequeña Madeline Radamanthys, pues esta leía con mucho interés una enciclopedia mientras comía con avidez su desayuno, y solo aparto la vista del libro cuando Ron y Neville se sentaron frente a ella con la única intención de comer

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia- comento Ron mientras se servia pollo con papas fritas –Pero deberías de darte tiempo, incluso Hermione lo hace, digo, esa tarea o lo que quiera que hagas puede esperar para el lunes-

-Si, yo lo se, pero si no como y no hago mi tarea, mis hermanos no me ven a dejar asistir a la fiesta, pero este libro habla acerca de las ciudades perdidas de Gran Bretaña es muy interesante- dijo la pequeña niña con su gran educación

-A mi me parece justo- dijo Neville-¿Pero no hay muchas ciudades perdidas en Inglaterra?-

-Si señor Longbottom- contesto Madeline cortésmente-Pero solo es la introducción, yo voy a hablar mas concretamente de las catacumbas de Londres-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron extrañado –Solo hay squibbs y brujas con delirios de grandeza-

-No, por lo contrario, en esas catacumbas hay muchísima historia y hechizos olvidados, el abuelo Minos tenia un amigo ahí...

Madeline guardo silencio, como si su boca hubiera dicho algo indebido, se tapo la boca un momento y sus mejillas se encendieron, y como si la conversación no hubiera ocurrido, cerro su libro y ataco los vegetales de su plato con gran rapidez.

Ni Ron ni Neville le dieron importancia a el comportamiento de la pequeña niña de ojos carmesí, y la imitaron en la ingesta, Ron tal vez le preguntaria mas tarde a Hermione acerca de las catacumbas de Londres, y en sus pensamientos, volteo hacia una ventana y diviso en la lejania una pequeña columna de humo que salia de entre los arboles del bosque prohibido, y sin poderlo evitar, se pregunto como le estaria llendo a Harry.

El profesor Lupin cayo rendido, y Cho se acurruco lejos de la fogata, asi que Harry limpio con su varita los restos de la comida, y sin querer, se topo con la mirada de Cho, y entonces cayo en cuenta de algo

-¿Qué se te antoja hacer, digo, que te gustaria que hiciéramos, quiero decir que, bueno, deberíamos...-

Cho sonrio

-Solo quiero ver ese lugar del que el profesor Lupin menciono- dijo Cho –Pero puedo ir sola, no te preocupes por mi-

-No, debemos de estar juntos el dia de hoy- dijo Harry

-¿Lo dices por que debes hacerlo?-pregunto Cho

-No, en realidad quiero hacerlo- dijo Harry

Esas palabras iluminaron el rostro de Cho, y esta se acerco coquetamente al rostro de Harry

-¿Me harias el favor de acompañarme a buscar ese manantial?- le susurro sugerentemente al oido.

Harry se alejo rapidamente de Cho,pero lo disimulo escribiendo una nota y se la coloco en el puño al profesor Lupin, Cho comenzo a andar sin el y se perdio de vista, Harry sintio una extraña sensacion que le erizo los pelos de la nuca, y esta no tenia nada que ver con la presencia de Cho, y por precacion empuño su varita, y con prisa de adentro en el sendero que Cho habia tomado. Era como un mal presentimiento que le oprimia el pecho, intento caminar lo mas rapido posible, y no lograba alcanzar a la chica, el crujir de una rama lo puso en alerta, pero resoplo enfadado al descubrir que se trataba de Bella Dona en su forma animago, que lo vigilaba agasapada desde las alturas de las ramas de un arbol.

El camino no fue largo, ya que la vereda llego hasta un riachuelo de una extraña agua cristalina , Cho estaba de pie al lado del agua, observando la belleza de los destellos del sol que se reflejaban en la superficie del riachuelo, Harry se acerco, pero Cho hizo un peculiar ruido con la nariz, como si olfatera algo, y dando la impresión de que conocia el camino, se hecho anadar sin comentárselo a Harry, caminaron al lado del raichuelo contra corriente, y conforme avanzaban, un extraño, pero delicioso vapor se fue posicionando del rededor y la vegatacion comenzaba a tornarse peculiarmente hermosa, y eso no era todo, pues esta cercia alrededor de manantiales que parecian hechos por magia, no habia otra explicación, cada uno con un color distinto, que invitaban a sumergirse en ellos, las hojas de loa arboles parecian ser de cristal, y el efecto de la luz le daba una pareincia de otro mundo a ese lugar. El manantial mas grande era alimentado por una cascada que surgia del interioro de una gran roca, el vapor surgia de ese estanque y este empañaba los anteojos de Harry.

-Pues si que es un lugar hermoso- exclamo Cho y camino hacia el estanque principal y toco la superficie del agua con sus dedos-¡Y el agua esta deliciosa!-

Bella Dona se escabullo y se hizo visible solo para Harry, y por la forma en que lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que encontraba muy divertido verlo ahí, pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza, ya que si Bella Dona estaba ahí para vigilalrlo, tambien estaba ahí para protegerlo, y se sintio molesto, por que eso significaba que Aberforth no lo consideraba lo suficientemente preparado, era eso o no confiaba en Cho.

Pero Harry fue regresado a la realidad de una manera estrepitosa, pues sin ningun tipo de tapujo, Cho se quito todas la ropa frente a el y se arrojo al estanque. Harry cerro fuertemente lo ojos, pero ya habia sido un poco tarde, pues habia visto mas de lo que hubiera deseado ver. Por unos instantes, Harry solo observo la silueta de la chica en el fondo del manatial que se movia de un lado para el otro, pero cuando la chica emergio, su mirada era distinta, y observaba con mucha atención a Harry, quien se desarmaba de los nervios, intento balbucear algo, pero la mandíbula le temblaba.

La chica de Ravenclaw salio del estanque y se acerco poco a poco a Harry, este inento decir algo, pero cho le puso el dedo indice en los labios, y acerco su cuerpo a Harry, pero este reacciono y la aparto,mas bruscamente de lo que el quizo hacerlo, por lo que no pudo dejar de notar las horribles cicatrices que la piel de Cho conservaba.

-No debemos, no debo- murmuro Harry

-¿Tan repugnante soy?- gimio Cho convertidaen un mar de lagrimas, aunque estas se confundian con el agua que chorreaba su cabello, sin embargo se mantuvo frente a Harry, este intentaba desviar lamirada, pero las cicatrices eran un poderoso iman para sus ojos, y eran horribles, deformaban su cuerpo, y hacian evidente todo el sufrimiento que la chica habia experimentado, y tenia una significativa, pues la herida comenzaba en la base delcuello y terminaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

Ambos permanecieron un instante asi, sin decir nada, pero Harry con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una enorme toalla que cubrio completamente a Chjo, y sin saber bien que lo orillo a hacerlo, la abarzo

-No eres repugnante-murmuro Harry- No, de ninguna manera,y creo que no soy elunioc en Hogwarts que considera que eres muy bonita, y no es lo que tu crees, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con tu pequeño problema, no para otra cosa, por que creo que deberias de saber que...-

Cho sonrio tontamente

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Harry molesto

-Pues he sabido de pocos chicos que se resisten a una chica desnuda- comento Cho- y eso para mi te hace mucho mas especial-

-¿Gracias?-murmuro Harry desconcertado

-Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, voy a necesitar de alguien que me proteja dentro y fuera de Hogwarts- comento Cho con aparente indiferencia

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿No te comentaron?- dijo Cho –Arbazu Kan y varios mortifagos fueron a mi casa a intentar reclutarme, "para abrazar mi lado salvaje" decian ellos, y vengarme de mi condicion, pero la oferta del profesor Lupin y de Dumbeldore me parecio mas sensato, ademas yo soy pacifista, asi que me gustaria que tu fuieras quien me protegiera-

Harry observo a Cho con tristeza y sonrio amargamente

-¿No te has dado cuenta que todo lo que te ha sucedido espor mi culpa?- dijo Harry –Te atacaron por que solo traias puesta mi chaqueta, por que unicamente tenias impregando en tu cuerpo mi olor,me aterra pensar en que te pasaria a ti o a cualquiera si llegaran a enterarse de que mi relacion con el es mas cercana, sin duda le harian algo terrible con tal de llegar a mi-

-¡No seas ridículo!- dijo Cho -¡Cualquiera deberia de estar conciente de eso al acercarse a ti y deberia saber a que atenerse!, Garnger y Weasley lo saben, y lo que me paso a mi, pues pudo haber sido cualquiera al que le prestaras tu chaqueta, ademas, no fue tu culpa, se que es una escusa tonta, pero ni tu ni yo estabamos conciente de que yo estaba maldita-

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razon- dijo Cho –Pero la que menos tiene la culpa de tu problema eres tu misma-

-¿Mi problema?- sonrio Cho alegremente

-¿Por qué sonries?-pregunto Harry

-Por que no has dicho eso con un tono de repugnancia o de desprecio- dijo Cho- Son muy pocas que no le han dado importancia a mi condicion-

Cho tomo un guijarro y lo arrojo al estanque, Harry la observo y por un instante lavio distinta, radiante y feliz, como no la habia visto en mucho tiempo

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Cho –No se que pase mas adelante, pero ahora mismo quiero que sepas que te considero mi amigo Harry, y quiero que estes conciente de ello-

El sol se colocaba en lo mas alto en el cielo, y dos figuras caminaban entre los arboles del bosque prohibido con mucha cautela, una de ellas lleveba su varita en la mano, a menera de brujula

-Se esta moviendo otra vez- dijo Neftis al notar que su varita se movia lentamente

-¿Estas segura de saber hacia donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Neftis mirando a sus espaldas, pues estaba segura de haber visto algo moverse del otro lado de los arbustos

-Si, y si no nos apresuramos, no podremos alcanzarlos antes de que anochezca, y no quiero pasar la noche aquí adentro- dijo Neftis al ver fuigazmente un par de ojos amarillos detrás de un matorral justo frente a sus ojos

-Si te estas acobardando, puedes regresar al castillo, aun no estamos lo bastante lejos-

-Bueno, ya, no te molestes, solo fue un comentario- dijo Neftis

-Disculpa, pero estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo Ginny –Y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar no tiene que ver con Harry o Chang, es algo mas, como si algo nos estuviera observando-

-Bueno, pues hay que apresurarnos, el alcanze de este hechizo es de pocos kilómetros-

-Por cierto¿Quién te lo enseño?-

-Mi papa, lo usa constantemente para detectar a los magos que hay alrededor de la casa- dijo Neftis –Pero que raro, hay mas magos en el bosque-

-Pues mas razon para apresurarnos- dijo Ginny –no sabemos que tipo de locos haya rondando este lugar-

-Si, yo quiero regresar al castillo antes del anochecer-

Ginny y Neftis se adentraron en un desdibujado sendero y al subir a una loma de un considerable tamaño, ante sus ojos se revelo un claro lleno de cajas viejas y podridas, llenas de tierra, y en los arboles del alrededor habia signos de incendio y de que varios animales de un considerable tamaño habian pasado por ahí, Neftis lo examino rapidamente

-Sea lo que sea, quien hizo esto, va y viene de Hogsmeade- dijo apuntando hacia un camino de destrucción entre los arboles-

-Pues este es un misterio para otra ocasión- dijo Ginny

Neftis bufo molesta ante elcomentario de su amiga

-Mira que me estoy perdiendo la que es quiza la mejor fiesta que va a ver en Hogwarts mientras yo tome clases en el castillo y tu desetimas mis comentarios-

Ginny se sorprendio por la actitud de su amiga,pues por lo regular era tierna y coperaba con cualquier cosa que le propusieran

-Si, se que vas a decir que hubieras preferido que Cadica te acompañara- dijo Neftis

–Pero ella no sabe el encantamiento de localización y sus misteriosos viajes a la biblioteca me ponen nerviosa- dijo Ginny

Neftis parecio mas conforme con esa respuesta y le dio una sacudida a su varita y esta volvio a semejar una brujula señalando hacia el otro lado del bosque,y ambas chicas comenzaron a andar a paso veloz rumbo a los arboles.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que un par de perros, uno de color negro y uno de color blanco, los observaban escondidos entre las cajas y la tierra, uno, el de color negro, olfateo el rastro dejado por las niñas, mientras que el blanco salio corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a Hogsmeade, atravez del camino lleno de destrucción.

Conforme el solo decendia en el horizonte y la comida se terminaba, Harry se sintio extrañamente interesado en la platica entre el profesor Lupin y Cho, pues ambos utilizaban terminos que Harry nunca nates habia escuchado; "Garous", "Dientes plateados" o "Lycans", sin embargo cuando parecia agotado el tema de conversación, y sin que nadie lo preguntara, Cho dio un pormenor de sus planes a futuro: ya que estaba convencida de que se convertiria en una famosa bruja-modelo profesional y les iba a demostrara mitad del mundo que ser licantropo no era impedimento.

-Pues si me parece interesante- comento Lupin –Podrias ser la abanderada de todos los licantropos que intentan reintegrarse a la sociedad-

-Si, lo se- dijo Cho –Pero sinceramemte espero que Lucius Malfoy no gane las elecciones para ministro de magia-

-Te comprendo, si de por si es duro ser liocantropo, no quiero imaginar lo que sucedera se ese maniático llega al poder- dijo Harry

-No sabremos que esperar- comento Lupin –Seesta convirtiendo en lamisma situación de hace quince años; nos estan eligiendo a tomar bandos, estan polarizando la vida-

-Hablando de bandos Remus, quiero decir profesor- dijo Cho-¿Qué rayos hace el barco de Durmstrang en el barco?-

-Estan aquí por que huyeron de Voldemort- dijo Harry, Cho ahogo un grito de terror –Atacaron Durmstrang-

-Es raro, yo sabia que Durmstrang se habia aliado abiertamente con quien-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado- dijo Cho –Si hubieran atacado el colegio, habria saldio en los periodicos-

Harry y Lupin se voltearon a ver, como si ambos hubieran experimentado la sensación de mal presentimiento, pero tuvieron que disipar su sentir cuando Cho les alcanzo un plato rebosante de estofado.

Cho y el profesor Lupin se sumergieron otra vez en una platica en la que Harry se sintio nuevamente excluido, pero igual, comenzo a recoger las cosas, y se sumergio en sus pensamientos e inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una pelirroja que estaba en Hogwarts.

A las cinco de la tarde, los tres se vieron envueltos en una relajante calma, lo unico que se escuchaba era el lejano ruido provocado por las criaturas del bosque prohibido, Harry podria haber apostado a que una manada de centauro habia pasado no muy lejos de ahí, Cho se acerco a el

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo Cho sin ver a Harry a la cara- Seque te estas perdiendo una muy buena fiesta-

-Ya habra mas fiestas- dijo Harry

-Ademas, la comida te quedo deliciosa- añadio Cho

-Solia cocinar para mis tios- dijo Harry –Creo que aun no pierdo "el toque mágico"-

-Bueno, pues hay que comer muy bien, no debemos de desperdiciar la comida, y no queremos sufrir hambre amedia noche, resultaria indigesto comer algun animal del bosque prohibido-

Conforme el anochecer se acercaba, Cvho poco a poco parecia convertirse en otra persona, Harry no sabia que hacer o que decir para hacerla sentir mejor o darle animos, Cho parecia ser una fiera enjaulada, a cada minuto que transcurria, la chica se mostraba mas nerviosa e irritable por lo que el profesor Lupin tomo las riendas del asunto.

-Bien Cho, hoy es la noche que estabamos esperando- dijo el profesor Lupin –Asi que recuerda todo lo que estuvimos platicando y sobre todo lo que el profesor Dumbeldore te ha dicho-

-Esta bien profesro,creo que voy a cambiarme de ropa- dijo Cho con un hilo de voz

Cho se alejo y quedo oculta a la vista de ambos, el profesor Lupin lo volteo a ver a Harry y se dirigio a el casi susurrante

-Hoy Cho no va a tomar la pocion matalobos Harry, asi que en cuanto comienze la metamorfosis, corre como el diablo hasta que este lo mas lejos posible, y regresa de inmediato al castillo- dijo Lupin con mucha seriedad –Yo te puedo garantizar tan solo un instante, pero si ella capta tu olor, debes de hacer lo posible para que no siga tu rastro-

-Entiendo, pero¿por qué no va a utilizar la pocion?- dijo Harry

-El profesor Dumbeldore cree en una teoria que le propusimos mi padre y yo, y es que esta noche es necesario que ella experimente absolutamente todo lo que concierne a la transformación de mago a licantropo-

-Creo que entiendo- dijo Harry

-Pues espero verte el dia de mañana sano y salvo y en una sola pieza- sonrio Lupin –Y otra vez, muchas gracias¡por cierto!, Mary te envio una carta, la escribio a escondidas de mi padre-

El profesor Lupin rebusco en su mochila, mientras Cho reaparecio, su rostro dibujaba una extraña mueca como si quisiera preguntar ¿quién es Mart?, pero no reunio el valor para hacerlo, Lupin la deposito el sobre de pergamino en manos de Harry, sin advertir el gesto de Cho.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y el crepúsculo se apodero del cielo

-Tengo miedo-murmuor Cho con la respiración agitada y lagrimas bañando sus ojos

-No hay absolutamente nada por que temer- dijo Lupin –Ya oiste el profesor Dumbeldore; "Si lo logras esta noche seran los primeros pasos para encontrar una cura"-

-¿Y si no resulta?- dijo Cho –Voy a terminar de perderlo todo-

-No tienes nada por que preocuparte por...

El proferor Lupin guardo silencio, aterrado por el ruido provocado por una figura femenina que aparecio de entre los arboles, el rostro de Cho dibujo una expresión de odio al ver de quien se trataba: Neftis, esta se levanto y sacudio su ropa con indiferencia de la situacion y del momento

-Harry, gracias a Dios que te encontre- dijo la chica, pero al ver la expresion de todos,en especial la de Cho, se inquieto -¿Interrumpo algo importante?

En otro lado, en un rincón olvidado por la mano del hombre y de Dios, una figura encapuchada deambualaba entre las ruinas de un castillo, como alma en pena, iluminado por las ultimas caricias del sol, entre sus manos llevaba paginas del profeta y leía en voz alta sus encabezados

-¡Mil asesinatos en una sola niche!- gritaba a los cuatro vientos -¡Terrible masacre¡Abominables acciones!,-

De entre sus ropas saco una varita y en un arranque de furia, lanzo un hechizo que hizo un crater en el piso, reduciendo a polvo las ruinas

-¿Cómo es posible que si he hecho tantas aberraciones en el pasado, no recuerde ninguna de ellas?- dijo el encapuchado –Y es por eso que te mande llamar Bloodmary, algo me dice que tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas y es momento de que me respondas lejos de la protección del señor tenebroso-

Detrás de el, surgiendo del suelo mismo, una fantasmagórica figura se materializo y tomo la forma de una voluptuosa mujer pelirroja, que con el reflejo de los rayos del crepusculo, su cabeza parecia incendiarse, y con empalagosa actitud, abrazo al encapuchado

-Es justo que sepas saber lo que necesitas saber Jorgunmamder- le susurro al oido con tono sugerente, pero el encapuchado le apunto con su varita directo a la garganta

-No me trates como a tus niños-le dijo el asesino serpiente –Creo que he aplazado mucho tiempo esta conversación, y ahora que el señor tenebroso esta ocupado tratando de darles migajas a los vampiros, creo que es el momento-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Bloodmary con firmeza

-Todo- dijo Jorgunmander

-Eso no es posible-

-¿Por?-

-Se necesitarian meses enteros, incluso años para que supieras todo- dijo Bloodmary

-Pues entonces como tu has dicho- sonrio siniestramente el asesino serpiente –Dime lo que necesito saber-

-Pues justo una semana antes de que desaparecieras, se dio lo que fue tu ultimo intento de golpe de estado al señor tenebroso- dijo Bloodmary

-No recuerdo- murmuro Jorgunmander rasacandose su oido con la punta de su varita

-Esuna bendición que no lohagas- repuso con teatralgesto la bruja –No se como lograbas convencerme de que lolograriamos, de que derrotaríamos al señor tenebroso, creo que esa vez fue la cuarta vez que lo intentamos y como siempre, se entero de nuestros planes, el castigo fue brutal, solo tu yo sobrevivimos de la purga, fue la cuarta generación de Walpurgis que murio ejecutada por su manos-

-Si, el señor tenebroso se las gasta asi¿pero me estas diciendo que he intentado ser el ano y señor cuatro ocaciones y en cuatro ocaciones he fallado?- dijo Jorgunmander divertido -¿Y me ha perdonado la vida esas cuatro veces?-

-Me temo que si- dijo Bloodmary –Pero no creo que se precisamente por su gusto, si no por la necesidad de contar contigo o algo mas oscuro y tenebroso-

-Se que ha hecho algo horrible conmigo, me lo dijo la vez que me desperto, y las pesadillas que tengo todas las noches, pero no imagino por que podria ser tan vil como para permitirme permanecer con vida-

-¿Y que te dice que estas vivo?- sonrio enigmatica Bloodmary

Jorgunmanmder guardo silencio

-Pues bien, el señor tenebroso nos castigo, y cual fue el peor castigo, nos separo,a mime mando a cazara ese perro de Aberforth Dumbeldore y a ti te degrado a ser menos que su perro guardian, y ahí fue donde encontraste la perdicion, el señor Tenebroso intento algo malo, muy malo e incluso innombrable, solo los Latrenge, esa perra de Bellatrix y unos cuantos mas tuvieron el honro de participar en aquello, pero algo salio muy mal, hubo un traidor que desbarato todos los planes, hubo una respuesta igualmente brutal del ministerio y de Albus Dumbeldore y en la batalla que lo definio todo fue donde tu caiste Jorgunmamder-

-¿Cómo, que sucedió, por fin Albus Dumbeldore se decidio por actuar el mismo?-

Bloodmary ahogo una risa burlona

-No, fue Lily Evans, mi Lily, la que te derroto, yo estuve ahí desde las sombras, dispuesta a ayudarte, pero en cuanto Lily aparecio, el hechizo que la protege de mi magia me despojo de todos mis poderes y me vi convertida en un simple espectador y precencie la caida del poderoso asesino serpiente a manos de "la elegida"-

-No lo digas con tanta dulzura o comenzare apensar que aun amas a Evans- dijo Jorgunmander

-Pero eso no fue lo peor, te derroto, te humillo y consiguió que Albus Dumbeldore te perdonara la existencia y aceedio a borrarte la memoria-

-Ese anciano estupido- se burlo Jorgunmander- Si fuera tan sabio como dice hubiera sabido que de nada le serviria borrarme la memoria, pues como todo gran mago sabria de los risegos y respaldaria su memoria como yo lo hice, pero aun asi, no pude guardar todas las memorias que me enorgullecían y me hacian lo que soy-

-Si crees que eso es lo poer que te paso es momento, estas equivocado, pues la orden del Fénix te confirio a un manicomnio muggle, pasaste todo este tiempo catatonico en la cama de un hospital muggle, comiendo su comida, respirando su aire, peor castigo no me puedo imaginar

Jorgunmamder se estremecio ante esa revelación y volteo hacia el horizonte, donde el sol dejaba su lugar a la luna llena, que se veia realmente hermosa

-Bueno, eso explica el por que mis irresistibles antojos al helado de limon- dijo Jorgunmamder –Pero ahora no me queda claro tu parte en todo esto, si estabas tan enterada de la mejor manera de todo esto¿Por qué no hiciste nada por ir por mi y sacarme de ese lugar?-

Bloodmary no contesto

-¡Phanthoma Incarcerus!- exclamo Jorgunmamder y cadenas surgidas de la tierra misma rodearon y sometieron la fantasmal figura de Bloodmary- Bien, intente ser amable, pero la amabilidad no se me da, asi que, no creas que no tengo presente que eres ni de donde eres, asi que cite a un buen amigo que estara dispuesto a torturarte toda la noche¿Si recuerdas al buen Helas verdad?

Detrás del antifaz, a travez de sus ojos, Bloodmary expreso todo el miedo que solo ese nombre le inspiraba

-No me enorgullece, pero habia hechizos muy poderosos que te protegían, el manicomnio fue hecho inmarcable, y ese fue el menor de los problemas, todos los días estabas bajo la observación de un miembro de la orden- dijo Bloodmary con miedo en sus palabras –Lo intente, pero luego vino la caida del señor tenebroso, todos nos enfocamos a buscarlo, y luego fui derrotada por esa estúpida chiquilla Dumbeldore, estuve al borde de la desaparición total de la existencia, pero solo Dilmenthon Dorethy fue capaz de ayudarme-

-¿Dilmenthon Dorethy?- susurro Jorgunmamder

-Si, el alquimista- dijo Bloodmary

-Bien, conozco a ese sucio bastardo y si caíste en sus manos, no te puedo dar mas que lastima- dijo Jorgunmander pensativo- Pero eso no borra el hecho de que tuviste los medios y recursos para liberarme mucho antes de lo que hiciste-

-Pues lo hicimos, cuando Sirius Black murio, el paradero del lugar donde estabas recluido nos fue por fin revelado, y sin dudar fuimos por ti- dijo Bloodmary

-¿Black?- susurro el asesino serpiente –Eso me recuerda¿Cómo va nuestro pequeño plan?-

-Si me sueltas te lo dire- dijo Bloodmary

-No estas en posición de exigir-sonrio Jorgunmamder- Revelame todo lo que sepas-

-Pues que necesitamos sangre Black, no tanta como creiamos al principio, pero según sus calculos, necesita ser sangre pura, del linaje mas cerrado para que el plan se lleve a la perfeccion- dijo Bloodmary –Y nuestro espia ha localizado a un candidato-

-¿No seria mas facil que me apareara con algun Black?-

-Pues no creo que Narcisa o Bellatrix accedan tan facilmente, y de Andrómeda, ni hablar-

-Pues hay que apresurarnos, la noche de Walpurgis se acerca y no podemos dejar pasar otra opotunidad- dijo Jorgunmander –Por cierto, el hechizo se disolvera al amanecer, y cerca de aquí estan ocultos los licantropos de Yira-Kan, asi que o encuentras la manera de liberarte o ve pensando como vas a satisfacer las bajas pasiones de una manada de hombres lobos en el frenesi de luna llena-

Y sin decir una sola palabra mas desaparecio, y en una colina cercana, una figura antropomorficase asomo y dio un salvaje aullido capaz de erizarle el pelo a un millon de personas.


	73. HUYENDO DEL LOBO

CAPITULO SETENTA Y TRES 

**HUYENDO DEL LOBO**

Desde lo acontecido esa noche, las medidas de seguridad en el Castillo se habían quintuplicado, y durante ese tiempo, James reflexiono y se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la influencia de Lily en las personas del castillo, y no había una sola persona que no le preguntara por el paradero de la ojiverde, se sintió muy mal al no poder ser de mucha ayuda, incluso cuando el padre de Lily se entrevisto con el, sintió una gran amargura al no poder responder mas, pues el señor Evans unicamente le pidio que le relatara con lujo de detalle lo acontecido desde el dia en que Lily se fugo del Castillo hasta esa noche en el hotel de Londres, James dio cada detalle que pudo, pero al final, no pudo dejar de notar la preocupación del señor Evans.

-¿Estas aquí?- le pregunto Sirius a su lado

-Si, solo pensaba en el papa de Lily- comento James

-Si, a mi tambien se me haria extraño conocer al papa de mi novia de esa manera- sonrio James –Otros por lo regular van hasta su casa a pedir permiso para salir con su hija-

-Era lo que pensaba hacer en las vacaciones de Navidad-comento James –Pero ya ves lo que sucedió-

Un crujido muy extraño los hizo ponerse en guardia

-¿Crees que sea el?- dijo James

-Sin duda Cornamenta-sonrio Sirius –No creo que Flich pueda levantarse después de semejante golpe-

-Bien, ahora solo hay que llevarlo a donde Lunático y Colagusano- dijo James

Ambos estaban caminando muy sospechosamente, tomando un paseo nocturno entre los cimientos del castillo y la orilla del lago, consientes y esperanzados de que la persona que ellos esperaban los estuviera siguiendo.

James se detuvieron cuando escucharon un grito de sorpresa y horror precedido de un destello anaranjado, y de prisa voltearon hacia sus espaldas y vieron varias figuras moviéndose en la penumbra en torno a un bulto a sus pies

-¿White?- exclamo James contrariado -¿No les dije que nadie deberia de saber de esto?, ya de por si estamos quebrantando mas normas como para hacer mas grande el problema-

-Es su amiga tambien James-dijo Peter compungido

-Tiene razon, solo ponte en su lugar- dijo Remus

-No voy a discutir-dijo James- ¿Quién lanzo el hechizo?-

-Yo- dijo Barbara –Pero el intento hechizar a Remus y Peter-

-¿Es cierto eso?- sonrió Sirius acercándose a lo que parecia ser el bulto

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no husmear donde no te llaman quejicus?- sonrio James –Solo que esta vez si te esperábamos-

Snape solto un insulto muy fuerte y muy extraño que nunguno antes habia escuchado, Sirius hizo un amago con su varita, pero James se lo impidio

-Al diablo con los formalismos- dijo James –Tu me odias, yo no te aprecio, pero creo que ambos estamos preocupados por la misma persona-

-A mi me da igual lo que le haya sucedido a esa sangre sucia- dijo Severus

James sonrio

-¿Y quien dice que estoy preocupado por Evans?-dijo James-Yo me estaba refiriendo al profesor Fltiwick y su problema de hemorroides, pero ya que mencionaste a Evans, Florence cometio el error de comentarnos lo que una vez te escucho platicar con ella una semana antes de que todo ocurriera-

-Esa estupida- murmuro Severus

-¿Le dices estupida?- gruño Sirius-¿a la unica mujer que se ha atrevido a besar tu grasienta cara?-

Severus fulmino con los ojos a Sirius con odio

-Por favor Severus- dijo Remus –Lily ya lleva mucho tiempo desaparecida y solo necesitamos lo que tu le dijiste para poder atar algunos cabos sueltos-

-¿Y por que crees que yo se algo?- dijo Severus

-¡se me acabo la paciencia, dejenme cinco minutos a solas y tendremos todas las respuestas!- exclamo Bárbara encolerizada sorprendiendo a todos, Sirius y Severus incluidos –yo he callado mucho tiempo, pero creo que elprofesor Dumbeldore estara contento de saber quien fue el que provoco que Lohan perdiera la memoria-

Por primera vez, el rostro de Severus se puso del color de la leche, y por un minimo instante, un gesto de miedo aparecio en su rostro, pero de inmediato lo dizfrazo con una burlona sonrisa y le arrojo una dura mirada a James

-Evans sabia perfectamente lo que hacia- murmuro Snape –pero su experimento tuvo un pequeño error de calculo, y creo que ella no esperaba toparse con "eso"-

-¿Qué es lo que Lily estaba haciendo?, ¿con que estaba experimentando?-

-No se, no me interesa- comento Severus- Pero admiro su capacidad para lidiar con todos los conocimientos que tuvo que reunir para llevar a cabo su proyecto, intento hacer magia superior, muy, muy avanzada, pero por desgracias "eso" intervino-

-¿A que demonios te refieres con "eso"?- exclamo Sirius

-Es muy complicado, ninguno de ustedes lo comprenderia- dijo Severus

Peter y Barbara rieron al ver la cara de Sirius roja como el tomate y como Remus lo sujetaba para no moler a golpes a Severus

-Pues se condescendiente con nosotros- dijo James con humildad –Haremos el esfuerzo por entender, por favor-

Severus estaba perplejo ante tal vision,¿James Potter pidiéndole algo por favor?, era un momento para guardar para siempre

-Evans actuo con soberbia- dijo Severus

-Ya, se acabo, o vas al grano o me vere obligado a romperte esa fea nariz que tienes- dijo Barbara tomando por sorpresa a todos

-Ella utilizo magia arcana para tomar una millonésima fraccion de la corriente vital de la magia para moldearla y darle conciencia propia y autonomia, le dio nacimiento a un alma, pero el proceso resulto incompleto, pues para que un alma sea completa debe de nacer a partir de la union de dos almas "madre" y fue entonces que utilizo ayudaadicional

-utilizo artes oscuras- murmuro Remus –Eso explica por paso tanto tiempo en la seccion prohibida-

-Mucho peor Lupin- sonrio Severus –Ella aprendio y utilizo a fondo magia negra, magia prohibida, y desde luego, por lo obvios resultados , me doy cuenta que Evans no logro asimilar todos los conceptos, el ente que ella convoco para darle forma a esa alma, la engaño y se posesiono de la misma, y entonces nacio "eso"-

-Pero eso no explica todo lo sucedido- dijo James –Como es que pudo tomar forma humana-

-Por voluntad- dijo Severus –y precisamente fue de ese tema lo que hablamos Evans y yo, de la manera de crear un cuerpo humano utilizando alquimia, y parece que ella lo consiguió-

James guardo silencio un instante, mientras asimilaba la situación, volteo a ver a sus amigos y luego a Severus

-Pareces saber mucho mas de lo que aparentas- dijo James, Peter, trae ese baul, por que quejicus viene con nosotros-

-¡¿Qué demonios tratas de ha...?!-

-¡Desmaius!- exclamo Sirius –Por Dios, crei que nunca ibamos a hacerlo-

Snape cayo inconciente de espaldas,Peter saco un baul de quien sabe donde y junto con Remus metieron a Severus en su interior

-Bien, ahora a definir la estrategia para buscara Lily- dijo James

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?- pregunto Barbara

-Si-sonrio James- Escuche una conversación entre Dumbeldore y el señor Evans, comentaron que hay un hechizo que evita que Lily salga de Inglaterra por no se que causa, lo que significa que no puede estar lejos-

-Pero podria estar en cualquier lado- dijo Barbara

-Quiza podriamos comenzar por las catacumbas, pero seria una perdida de tiempo-

-¿Por qué no utilizan su mapa?- dijo Barbara

-Por que en nuestra ultima desventura, cayo en manos de Flich, sin embargo, hemos pensado en ello, pues nuestro mapa tenia el inconveniente de ser, por asi decirlo, muy local-

-¿Dónde demonioes estan?- dijo Barbara con deseperacion

-Va a sonar tonto, pero algo en el fondo de mi alma me dice que Lily va a Once Upon Hill- dijo James

Sirius lo observo intrigado

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo

-No lo se, cuando me estaba ahogando, una imagen de ese lugar paso por mi mente-

El presente; El Bosque Prohibido:

Harry volteo hacia el cielo, y se alarmo hasta lo huesos al ver que la luna llena ya estaba en el horizonte, Neftis veia con curiosidad a Cho, pero esta se dirigio a Harry

-Hay un encapuchado en el bosque, y estan cerca de aquí, Ginny los esta vigilando y me envio a buscarte y que bueno que te encontre y al profesor Lupin-

-Este...es...un...mal...mo..mento- murmuro el profesor Lupin haciendo acopio de su concentración para no transformarse

-¡¿Quién demonios te envio?!-exclamo Cho retorciéndose de dolor, su voz parecia mas un ladrido que la voz de un humano propiamente dicho-¿Quién diablos te trajo aquí?-

Harry noto que Cho hervía furica

-Vete de aquí Neftis- dijo Harry alarmado –Este no es el momento-

-No, creo que este es el momento a menos que- Neftis guardo el silencio y vio que la piel del profesor Lupin comenzaba a lenarse de un fino de pelo –¡Cierto!, la metamorfosis-

Cho intentaba acercarse a Neftis, arrastrándose hacia ella con dificultad, sollozando sonoramente, pero esta vez la causa era el coraje, incluso podia escucharse el sonido de sus dientes rechinando unos contra otros.

El sol desaparecio totalmente y la luna llena comenzo a iluminar con plenitud el cielo nocturno

Los ruidos de unos pasos corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, acercándose puso a Harry en una paranoica alerta, escudriño con lo ojos la dirección donde venia el ruido, y se le cayo el corazon a los tobillos al ver de quien se trataba

-¡Aquí estan!- exclamo Ginny apareciendo por el mismo lugar que Neftis lo habia hecho minutos antes -¡te dije que los trajeras de inmediato, el encapuchado se convirtió en un perro blanco!, Hola Chang- dijo con tratando de aparentar desinteres e indiferencia

El profesor Lupin tambien parecia con el alma llena de miedo al ver a Ginny

-¿Llego en mal momento?- pregunto Ginny

Neftis movio la cebza afirmativamente, ella ya sabia lo que sucedia, pero Harry estaba expectante, pues a pesar de que Cho se retorcia a causa de la transformación, sus ojos estaban clavados en Ginny, como si quisiera asesinarla con la mirada.

Los primero rayos de la luna llena en pleno se filtraron por las ramas del bosque prohibido, y entraron directamente a los ojos de Cho, de inmediato sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzo a dar sonoras arcadas, el profesor Lupin sa arrastro hasta su mochila y saco una cantimplora la cual ingirio con rapidez, Harry comenzo a moverse lentamente hacia Ginny, tratando de que Cho no se percatara de sus intenciones, Cho y el profesor Lupin se habian puesto en cuatro puntos de apoyo, con las arcadas cada vez mas fuertes y bestiales, pero en el caso de Cho, a pesar de que babeaba y resoplaba con mucha fuerza, seguia mirando obsesivamente a Ginny.

El primer signo de la transformación aparecio cuando unos largos y afilados colmillos durgieron en la boca de la chica de Ravenclaw, y enseguida, el hocico fue alargándose haciendo un sonido bastante desagradable, el pelo comenzo a crecerloe por todo el cuerpo, su tamaño aumentaba poco a poco, rompiendo su ropa, algo que alarmo a las chicas mas que los colmillos fueron las puntiagudas garras en las que se habian transformado las manos de Cho.

Neftis movia los brazos impactada por el espectáculo, pero Ginny, aunque parecia igual de impresionada, parecia estudiar la metamorfosis a detalle, Harry queria gritarles, pero por desgracia estaba del lado opuesto al de las chicas, y se arriegaba a alterar mas a Cho, pero era obvio que tenia que hacer algo rapido.

Un gruñido llamo la atención de Harry, y era el profesor Lupin, que se había convertido en un lobo de pelaje cano, Harry volteo a ver la cantimplora y comprendio, ya que Lupin habia ingerido pocion matalobos, y en ese momento lo observaba significativamente, como si le rogara que se fuera lo mas pronto posible de ahí.

Harry no comprendia por que Cho tardaba tano en transformarse, incluso en algunas partes de su cuerpo podia verse como las venas se marcaban de tal modo que parecian estar a punto de estallar por las violentas palpitaciones.

Harry volteo hacia la copa de los arboles, y vio a Bella Dona en su forma animago, observando perezosamente el espectáculo con olimpica indiferencia, la altrade Cho habia aumentado, y poco a poco parecia que su respiración se tranquilizaba, Harry rogo por que la transformación la hubiera agotado, pero no fue asi, se irguio amenazante sobre sus patas traseras y dio un auillido con toda la fuerza de su garganta, Harry sintio como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, y no fue al unico, pues ese mismo aullido saco a Ginny de sus divagaciones y la puso alerta.

Por un instante, que a todos les parecio una eternidad, Cho dio una arcada mas, Harrydejo de arrastrarlos pies y se quedo quieto, esperando lo peor, detrás suyo, el profesor Lupin lo imitaba, expectante, sin embargo Ginny intuyo cual seria el primer movimiento y blandio su varita

-¡Expello Corpus!- exclamo apuntando y atinando en Ginny, quien salio proyectadahacia la orilla delbosuqe, mientras Cho fallaba por lo pelos un letal sarpazo, sin embargo no perdio el esfuerzo e intento morder a Neftis, el profesor Lupin intervino y la jalo de la pata trasera con su hocico

-¡Gracias!- exclamo Neftis

-Agradece si salimos con vida de edta- dijo Harry

-No seas tan optimista- le dijo Ginny

-¡Corran hasta Paris!- les grito Harry

No hubo que dar dos veces la orden, tanto Ginny cono Meftis salieron coprriendo rumbo a los arboles, Harry se volteo sobre los talones

-Espero que me perdones, ¡Stupeffy!- exclamo Harry dando de lleno en Cho

Pero el efecto no tuvo ni siquiera el efecto deseado, Cho solo se tambaleo unos paso atrás y freno su carrera, Harry intento interponerse, pero Cho solo lo hizo a un lado con sus garras y siguió a Ginny y a Neftis.

Pero unos veinte metros adelante, un gatopardo se atravesó en su camino y se enredo en sus patas, provocando que Cho cayera de bruces, pero fue casi inútil, Cho tardo mas en caer que en volverse a levantar,Harry volteo a ver a Bella Dona y esta le regreso una mirada burlona como diciendo "pues al menos lo intente", el siguiente fue Lupin, que volvio a morder a Cho, pero esta se lo arranco con otro sarpaso, y en unos segundos tuvo de nuevo a su a alcanze a Ginny

-No soy una damisela en peligro- murmuro Ginny –¡Trompicus!-

Cho se detuvo aturdida un instante y se tambaleo como si estuviera ebria

-¡Incarcero!- exclamo Ginny, y una cuerda salio de su varita apresando a Cho

Pero la furia era su motro, con todas sus fuerzas se deshizo de la red, pero Harry reaparecio y se interpuso entre Cho y las chicas

-¡No!- exclamo Harry -¡Esto no era lo que queriamos lograr!, ¡No puedes permitirte lastimar a nadie, no importa lo que te hayan hecho!-

Cho vacilo por un instante y por un momento parecia que las palabras de Harry estaban funcionando y Cho tenia un minimo control se sus capacidades, pero Ginny se dio cuenta que solo fue el efecto de su hechizo y con un doloroso tope quito a Harry de su camino, pero Ginny ya tenia la varita lista

-¿Quieres un pedazo de mi?- dijo enojada

Cho le enseño los colmillos y se lanzo a morderla a la yugular, pero Neftis intervino, su varita hizo aparecer un bozal alrededor del hocico de Cho, y esta chillo por quitárselo

-¡Corre!- le dijo a Ginny

Cho luchaba por quitarse el bosal, Ginny se acerco a Harry y lo ayudo a levantarse, y sin decir nada, paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y la ayudo a levantarse, el profesor Lupin los habia encontrado y nuevamente le mordia las pantorrillas tratando de jalarla al otro lado

Harry arrastro a Ginny hacia la espesura del bosque, el profesor Lupin no les daria mucho tiempo, se, Harry volteo y vio a Bella Dona en las ramas, Ginny lo observaba a el intrigada

-¿Estas enojado?- le dijo

Harry sonrio

-No, aunque deberia de estarlo- dijo Harry quitándole un parde cabellos de la frente –y creo que fue imprudente que vinieras hasta aquí-

-Deberias de estar enojada conmigo- dijo Ginny

-Si, pero tu tambien-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que elegi venir esta noche con Cho a estar contigo- dijo Harry

-pero fue por que te sientes obligado- dijo Ginny –Pero yo no confio en ella-

-¿Y no confias en mi?-

-Claro, pero ya te dije no confio en ella- dijo Ginny molesta

-Luego hablamos de esto, hay que ir por Neftis- dijo Harry

-Creo que se fue por alla- dijo Ginny

Ambos corrieron a travez de los troncos, seguidos por Bella Dona en su forma de animago, Harry volteo hacia atrás y redoblo el paso al ver que algo se movia rapido y a toda velocidad entre el follaje

-creo que el profesor Lupin no la pudo entretener mucho tiempo- dijo Harry

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Ginny -¡Neftis!-

-¡Por aquí!- grito esta, y se guiaron por su voz

Llegaron a un claro, donde Neftis estaba de pie frente a un par de perros, uno blasnco y uno negro, que le mostraban hostilmente los colmillos, y se erizaron aun mas alver a Harry y Ginny

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Harry -¡Mas problemas!-

-Tratemos de caminar sin molestarlos- dijo Neftis

-¿Soy la unica que se preguntan que hacen dos perros aquí?- dijo Ginny

-Protegiendo eso- dijo Neftis señalando un receptacuilo de piedra enclavado en medio del claro del bosque –Este bosque guarda muchas sorpresas-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny

-no es momento para hacer preguntas y ¡recontramaldicion!-murmuro Harry al ver que Cho salia de la espesura del bosque con lo ojos inyectados en sangre con una mirada asesina, pero de improvisto lo canes comenzaron a ladrarle a ella con los lomos erizados, Harry vio como Cho se lanzo con una agilidad y rapidez sobrehumanas al cuello de Ginny, y no tenia tiempo de hacer un hechizo, Cho fue mas rapida

Pero el perro negro tambien se habia lanzado y habia sujetado con sus filosos dientes a Cho por el cuello y la sarandeo con fuerza contra el piso, Chio lo aparto de un golpe con su garra, e intento ir detrás de Ginny, quien ya habia puesto tierra de por medio, Harry intento actuar, pero el perro blanco se interpuso y le enseño los colmillos para detenerlo, Harry intentaba pasarlo, pero el perro blanco le cerro el paso, mientras Cho y el perro de color negro peleaban salvajemnte frente a sus ojos, Neftis y Ginny ya habian dejado atrás el claro y esperaban a Harry entre los arboles, Harry no podia dejar a Cho con ese par de misterioso animales, entonces aparecio el profesor Lupin, maltrecho y cojeando de una pata, y le ladro al can blanco, pero de una manera que pareciera estar hablando con el, y se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando el can se mostro menos hostil y ladro de la misma manera, el profesor Lupin señalo con el hocico hacia donde Ginny y Neftis, indicándole que se fuera, Harry volteo a ver el combate, y Cho estaba siendo dominada por el can negro con dificultad, pero este parecia mas consumado en ese tipo de encuentros que Cho, la cual aullaba con furia y deseparecion, Un hechizo salio de entre las ramas delos arboles y aprisiono a Cho con una serpenteante cuerda plateada, Harry volteo hacia elarbol,pero solo vio a un gatopardo con una expresión muy jactanciosa en ese lugar, y no pudo mas que tronar los labios en señal de desacuerdo, los perros se dieron cuenta de la presencia del gato y se lanzaron al tronco del arbol donde estaba para ladrarle e intentar trepar paramatarlo a mordidas, y el gato, en actitud burlona se alejo entre las ramas de los arboles, y los perros la siguieron desde el suelo, el profesor Lupin empujo a Harry por ultima vez y luego se acerco a Cho, quien se debatia entre las cuerdas, el profesor Lupin comenzo a mordisquearlas, y Harry comprendio cuando este le dirigio una significativa mirada, Harry cruzo el claro y paso a un lado del receptáculo, y con rapidez se unio a Ginny y tomo su manos,y esta sujeto a Neftis

-¡Lumos!- exclamo Harry sin mirar atrás

Corrieron durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Harry las jalaba cada vez que sentia que una aflojaba el paso, corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta que a lo lejos las luces del castillo iluminaban el cielo y la musica que sin duda era de la fiesta que ya habia comenzado, Harry las obligo a correr hasta que tuvieron a la vista la cabaña de Hagrid, y justo cuando saliron de entre los arboles, se escucho con claridad el aullido de Cho, eso si, esta vez mucho muy lejano, igual de espeluznante, Harry volteo a ver a Ginny y esta estaba roja del esfuerzo, al igual que su amiga, los tres sudaban gruesas gotas por la cara

-Lo logramos- sonrio Harry –Y sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, creo que puede esperar un poco-

-No lo creo- dijo Neftis –Vimos a dos personas en el bosque prohibido, y juro por mi abuela que eran animagos, y apuesto todos mis cromos de brujas que eran mortifagos-

-No lo creo- comento Harry

-O quiza pudieron ser cazadores furtivos- reconocio Ginny- Por que si lo analizas, tuvieron a Harry a su alcanzae durante estos tres dias para intentar atacarlo-

-Rayos, no lo habia pensado asi- murmuro Neftis derrotada

-Bien- dijo Harry tomando aire por la nariz-¿Por qué me siguieron, arriesgando sus vidas y me comentan sus sospechas y no estan en una fiesta que aparentemente esperaban con muchas ansias?-

-Yo no busque pareja, y se me hacia mas interesante- sonrio Neftis

-Yo no pensaba ir a el baile si no era contigo- confeso Ginny con el ceño fruncido

Un par de aullidos terminaron con la conversación, Harry no supo que pensaban Ginny o Neftis, pero el se preguntaba si habrian tenido éxito o no.

Un par de pasos se escucharon al crujir el césped bajo sus pies, Harry volteo a ver de quien se trataba y sonrio cuando descubrio que eran Hagrid Y Fleur, quienes parecian sorprendidos de que estuvieran ahí

-Mondyu- exclamo Fleur –No las vi por ningun lado en todo el dia, y luego escuche los aullidos y comence a preocuparme al notar que no estaban en el gran comedor, ¿y sus disfraces?-

-¡No tuve tiempo de escoger uno adecuado!- dijo Neftis

-Yo no tenia planeado ir-

Fleur las observaba con severidad, y comenzo a reprenderlas por su comportamiento tan informal y despreocupado ante una excelente fiesta

Harry se separo de las chicas paraque estas recibieran su reprimenda y se acerco a Hagrid

-¿Qué hay?-pregunto este

-Una noche de locos- dijo Harry

-Si, nos lo imaginamos, El profesor Lupin envio un mensajke diciendo que venias de regreso, la profesora Delacour se ofrecio a venir a recogerte y reparar el hechizo en las protecciones de seguridad del colegio y Dumbeldore me envio especialmente para protegerlos a ambos - explico Hagrid con orgullo –

-¡Por supuesto que los tres van a asistir a la fiesta!- exclamo Fleur dando por terminado los alegatos -¡Sopena que su casa pierda cuarenta puntos por cada uno si no lo hacen, y personalmente considero muy injusto que después de todo lo que hiciste Ginny, no asistas-

-Pero estamos cansados- repuso Neftis como su carta final

-Harry debe de estar mas cansado que ustedes y no ha dicho nada al respecto- dijo Fleur -Por cierto, ¿cómo salio todo?, ¿qué tal tu estadía en el bosque prohibido?-

-Puso haber sido peor- dijo Harry y cayo en cuenta que Fleur creia que Ginny y neftis solo habian estado todo el dia en ese lugar esperando a que el regresara

-¿en serio?- murmuro Fleur -¿Cómo fue pasar con un licantropo este tiempo?-

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto Harry

-¿No has comprendido?- dijo Fleur –deberias, mejor dicho, debiste recibir una lección del señor Remus y la señorita Chang acerca de que cada uno carga las culpas de lo que no esta dispuesto a resolver-

Harry sintio eso como un balde de agua fria, y comprendio todo al instante

-¿Quieres decir que...?-balbuceo Harry

-Nadie te culpa Harry- dijo Fleur –Eres tu la unica persona que lo hace, ademas, por lo visto el pequeño experimento dio resultado-

-¿Qué experimento?- pregunto Ginny ofendida

Hagrid y Fleur sonrieron con complicidad

-Fue todo idea del profesor Dumbeldore- comento Hagrid

-Si, nos propuso una manera ingeniosa de tratar la licantropía, el señor Remus se ofrecio a ponerla aprueba desde que se entero que la señorita Chang habia decidido regresar a Hogwarts- dijo Fluer observando a Harry como si lo evaluara como doctora- Desde el momento en que la mordieron, sus padres utilizaron en todo momento el tratamiento matalobos de Balbey, pero el profesor Dumbeldore suspsuso que ell deberia de experimentar todo el frenesi y la euforia de una transformación en un lugar tan lleno de magia como es el bosque prohibido-

Un lejano aullido interrumpio la conversación, Fleur aprovecho y entro al espeso follaje, y se interno unos cuantos pasos, y con su varita, hizo un símbolo de un pentagrama en el aire, y su varita ilumino cada una de las lineas, y rapidamente regreso a donde Harry y los demas

-Ahora si, es seguro hablar aquí afuera, bien, ayer el profesor Dumbeldore nos comento que recibio un mensaje que decia que el experimento no estaba funcionando- sonrio la profesora- pero cuando Ginny y Neftis saliron del castillo esta mañana , el profesor Dumbeldore permitio su pequeña excursión, pero por lo visto, el mensaje se perdio en el camino, ¿qué raro, no señor Hagrid?-

-Si profesora- dijo Hagrid

-Pero bien, como creo que quedo demostrado,ambas aportaron un grano de arena para que lafuria de la señorita Chang se desencadenara su furia y comenzara la aceptación de su lado animal, y eso era lo que mas daño le hacia a su alma y su mente-

Fleur guardo silencio cuando se escucho otro aullido, pero esta vez fue apenas casi audible

-Ahora hay que esperar- dijo Hagrid –

-Si señor Hagrid, debemos de esperar a ver que camino eligira la señorita Chang, si elegira el camino de la humanidad o se entregara a ese lado bestial-

-No tenia que ser licantropo es tan duro- murmuro Neftis

-Si, pero solo es tiempo nos los dira- dijo Harry apesadumbrado

-¿Fleur?- dijo Ginny -¿Profesora?-

-¿Oui?-

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan lista?- bromeo la pelirroja

-Yo siempre he sido lista- sonrio Fleur correspondiendo la broma- No por nada fui elegida campeona de Buexbatons y ahora soy maestra de una prestigiada escuela de Europa, pero el hecho es que ahora hay una fiesta que no deben de perderse-

-¡Pero...!-

-¡Yo...!-

-¡No...!-

-¡Quiero...!-

-¡Chiton!- exclamo Fleur

-¡No tengo disfraz!- dijo Ginny

-Ni yo- dijo Neftis

-Eso se puede arreglar- sonrio Fleur blandiendo su varita, y en instante parecia tomarles medidas con esta a las chicas, y luego dio un latigazo- ¡_Illusionares!_-

La varita de Fleur emitió un chorro de chispas plateadasque precedían a un liston plateado y envolvieron a las dos chicas, las ropas de Neftis cambiaron de inmediato y se convirtieron en las del uniforme de los aurores

-¡Yo quiero uno igual!-exclamo Ginny

-Non- sonrio Fleur- Parati tengo algo especial- de inmediato dio una floritura violenta a su varita y la ropa de Ginny se convirtió en un largo y sedoso vestido blanco con los hombros descubiertos coronándolo con unas sandalias plateadas y un hermoso dije en el cuello, pero Fleur no se detuvo ahí, y realizo otra floritura a su varita y el cabello de Ginny se limpio y se alasio, cayendo sobre sus hombros, y para terminar hizo aparecer un par de alas que le colco en la espalda, por un lado parecian alas de mariposa, pero por otro, similares a las de un angel

-¡Eres un hada!- exclamo Neftis –¡Es simplemente increíble!

-Merci-murmuro Fleur alagada tomando las palabras de la chica como un cumplido-¡Ahora, ustedes dos adelántense a la fiesta, el señor Hagrid y yo tenemos que hablar en privado con Harry-

Ginny le dirigio una mirada de preocupación a Harry, pero este no lo noto, y con pasos afligidos se encamino al castillo seguida de Neftis, Harry parecia embelsado con Neftis, pero por la miradade Hagrid, suponia que el asunto que querian tratar con el era de suma preocupación

-El profesor Dumbeldore en persona hubiera querido venir a recibirte- dijo Fleur- Pero ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, pero es una felicitación, pues te arriesgaste mucho-

-¿Solo para eso me detienen?- pregunto Harry con fastidio

-Pues no- dijo Hagrid –Se han dado cuenta que has abandonado el castillo muchas veces sin permiso en este curso, y el profesor Dumbeldore quiere que eso acabe-

-¿En serio dijo eso el profesor?-

-Si, y hay mas- dijo Fleur –El mismo dijo que va a hablar contigo mañana a primera hora-

-Pues creo que deberia de estar preocupado- sonrio Harry

-Por hoy no- dijo Fleur –Deberias ir rapido detrás de una pelirroja antes de que alguien mas le pida que baile con ella-

Harry sonrio

-No tengo disfraz- dijo Harry observando su ropa y advirtió de los rasguños que Cho habia causado en su ropa

-Pues a mi tu disfraz me parece como el de un cazador de licantropos con mucha personalida- dijo Fleur -¿No te parece Hagrid?-

-Si, si- dijo este –Solo le faltan un par de detalles-

-Tienes razon- dijo Fleur y con un par de toques de su varita, hizo aparecer unos lentes de motocicleta, unos curtidos guantes de piel de dragon y una botas del mismo material

-¡Ahora si, corre y alcanzala!- dijo Fluer

Harry se despidio sacudiendo la mano y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para alcanzar a Ginny, pero no la encontro en todo su trayecto al gran salon, donde se topo con su angelical vision, para el, simplemente estaba hermosa

-¿Qué te dijeron?- le pregunto Ginny con aprension

-No tiene importancia- dijo Harry -¿Por qué no has entrado?-

-Por que nadie me ha invitado- dijo Ginny

-Entonces, ¿me acompañarias?-

-No- sonrio Ginny y de inmediato le saco la lengua juguetaonamente -¡Por supuesto, yo soy quien deberia de invitarte!-

Ginny no lo pudo evitar y se arrojo a los brazos de Harry, y le dio un beso de tal intensidad que en mucho tiempo no recordaba haberlo hecho, y permaneciron asi por un largo tiempo hasta que una bandada de alumnos les hizo bulla antes de entrar al gran comedor, todos iban disfrazados, incluso vio a un chico de séptimo curso de Slytherin sutilmente disfrazado.

A sus espaldas aparecieron las hermanas Radamanthys disfrazadas de unas elegantes vampirezas con los labios pintados de una convincente imitación de sangre, Gwyneth barrio con la mirada a Ginny de pies a cabeza, pero paso de largo sin didrigirles la palabras, pero Madeline le guiño el ojo, su expresión era de admiración y regocijo.

Al entrar al gran comedor, las mesas habian desaparecido, por lo que el salon parecia mil veces mas grande de lo que en realidad era, solo una habia permanecido, y estaba repleta de cosas para picar y bebidas, pero en el centro habia una hoguera que formaba una llama que llegaba hasta el techo, el cuel era coronado con la soberbia luna llena del exterior, los hermanos creevey pasaron al lado de Harry disfrazados de duendes, y Katie Bell paso frente a ellos disfrazada de princesa indigente y los saludo con una enorme sonrisa, alrededor de la hoguera, una hilera de alumnos bailaba a su alrededor tomados de las manos.

La alegria se contagiaba poco a poco, un dragon aparecio, y no eran otros que Dean y Seamus, acompañados de Parvati, disfrazada de odalisca, y Lavander, ella con un atuendo de bruja escaldufa, ambas riéndose de los chicos.

Eso solo era una pequeña muestra del mosaico de la creatividad de los alumnos para elaborar su disfraz, Neville y Luna pasaron rapidamente frente a ellos, el iba disfrazado como conejo con traje de etiqueta y ella de licantropo con muy buenos modales, Harry busco a sus amigos con la miraday se topo con Hermione, y Harry hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no botarse de la risa, pues su amiga hacia mofa delos estudiantes de Slytherin vistiendo ese uniforme y maquillada en exceso a propósito coronando su obra con un lunar en la mejilla que hacia recordar vagamente a Pansy Parkinson, ella sonrio al ver a Harry

-Supongo que tuviste éxito- comento Hermione sonriente- De lo contrario estariamos en la enfermeria-

-¡Jo!- murmuro Harry –Gracias por el voto de confianza, en fin,¿de que vienes disfrazada!-

-De pomposa y engreída de sangre limpia- dijo Hermione con altaneria

-Pues si que estas en el papel- dijo Ginny

-Y tu estas muy hermosa, pero debo de decir que te ves horrorosa- sonrio Hermione – Pero no soy la unica que viene disfrazada de esto-

Con lo ojos señalo a Vilandra y a Cadica que incluso se habian pintado el rostro para parecer ceñudas y compungidas

-Crei que el disfraz de Ron iba a ser el mejor, pero el tuyo se va a robar la noche Ginny- añadio Hermione

Una nueva canción a sonar, Harry vio que eran elfos domesticos los que tocaban, y lo hacian muy bien, Dooby tocaba algo parecido al flautín, Luna se acerco y jalo la mano de Ginny para ir a bailar, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con Harry y se incorporaron a la rueda que giraba alrededor de la hoguera, Ron paso tomado de la mano de Madeline Radamanthys y jalo a Hermione, el uniformede Ron era uno de quidditch, pero con la diferencia que era el de la selección inglesa, le sonrio a Harry y a Hermione y juntos comenzaron a dar vueltas, la diversión no hacia mas que empezar y prometia continuar asi por el resto de la noche.

Edimburgo,Escocia:

El mal tiempo fuera era imperioso, simplemente molesto, Bill observo molesto como del otro lado de las paredes la neblina devoraba todo lo que rodeaba, y dentro, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks daban de comer a los huérfanos a su cuidado, pronto descubrio que lo hijos ilegitimos de Regulus Black no eran los unicos habitantes bajo el cuidado de los padres de Tonks, pues habia chicos tanto muggles como magos, era obvio que tenian que serlo, pues sus características eran peculiares, su Nymphadora se acerco con un cuenco de crema de champiñones humeante

-No podemos salir esta noche Bill- dijo esta alcanzándole el cuenco- Pero lo que sea que este detrás de mis primos, no puede entrar-

-Gracias- sonrio Bill –Solo que todo lo que ha dicho tu mama me preocupa, se que su familia no es precisamente un dechado de virtudes, pero no logro concibir que esten de su lado-

-Es difícil comprenderlo y mas aceptarlo- dijo Nymphadora

Bill volteo hacia fuera atravez de la ventana, y entre la espesa niebla,consiguió distinguir un brillante ojo de color rojo carmesí que lo observaba fijamente a el, Nymphadora tambien se dio cuenta y corrio la cortina

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Bill

-Lo que sea, ya te dije que no puede pasar de la puerta- dijo Nymphadora

-No te desentiendas- dijo Bill

-No lo estoy haciendo- dijo Nymphadora

-Eso que esta alla afuera es un caballero de Walpurgis- dijo Bill

-Se lo que quieres hacer- dijo Nymphadora –Pero no estoy en condiciones de pelear-

-No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes- dijo Bill

-Olvidalo, ven a la mesa- dijo Nymphadora

Bill miro de reojo a la ventana, y a pesar de la cortina, el brillo del ojo rojo traspasaba la tela, y sentia que se clavaba en su nuca como un alfiler.

La cena transcurrio con una tensa calama, ni Ted ni Andrómeda le prestaban atención a la inquietud de Bill, y prestaban su atención a los comentarios de los niños y sus temas triviales, la noche fue transcurriendo envuelta en la tensión, Bill aprovechaba cada oportunidad para ver hacia la calle y siempre se topaba con ese brillo tetrico que parecia mirarlo a el, los niños fueron a sus habitaciones dispuestos s dormir.

En uno de sus viajes a la ventana, Bill se topo con Leri y Ailin, dos de las hijas de Regulus, morando a hurtadillas por la misma ventana, ninguna de las dos se habia percatado de su presencia y cuchicheaban entre ellas

-Ivisha esta alla afuera- decia Leri con su voz afectada

-Pero mama Andrómeda no puede dejarala entrar- dijo Ailin –Dice que nos llevara con el que-no-debe-nombrarse-

-Pero es nuestra hermanita- sollozo Leri –Debe de pasarla mal, no come bien, no duerme-

Ailin y Leri dieron un respingo del susuto al descubrir que Bill estaba detrás de ellas, un reloj en los pasillos sono anunciando las doce de la noche y el brillo siniestro desaparecio, y bill se sintio tonto, pues los comentarios de Nymphadora habian estado fundamentados todo ese tiempo y sobrecogido, se encamino a la chimenea, pues ya era hora de regresar a Londres.

-¡Hermanos, Salgan!- se escucho una tetrica voz desde la calle, y un temblor cimbro todo el edificio del orfanato

-¡Hermanos, reúnanse!- volvio a escucharse la voz y un nuevo temblor sacudio la construcción

Bill bajo con rapidez hasta la puerta del orfanato, Ted, Andrómeda y Nymphadora ya estaban ahí alertas ante cualquier cosa

-Esto es nuevo- comento Andrómeda con desenfado –Nunca antes habian atacado asi, debo de aceptar que es ingenioso-

-No es momento para bromas querida, parece que esta vez va en serio- dijo Ted

-Pues quiero ver que lo intente- dijo Andrómeda- Deseo ver a la persona que se atreveraa tocarle un solo cabello a mis niños-

-¡Hermanos!- exclamo por tercera vez la tetrica voz y esta vez el temblor derribo la puerta del orfanato y una figura encapuchada estaba parada en medio de la calle, mirando detrás de su mascara, envuelta en una fastuosa capucha negra que parecia repeler la neblina a su alrededor

-No caigan en su provocaiones- dijo Ted

Pero Bill se quito su chaqueta, se arremango la camisa y se amarro la coleta

-Tia- dijo Bill –Quiero batirme con eso-

-¡No!- exclamo Ted –terminantemente no, lo prohibo-

-Espera Ted- intervino Andrómeda –Démosle la oportunidad-

Ted y Andrómeda intercambiaron cómplices miradas y esta ultima miro significativamente tanto a Bill como a Nymphadora

-De acuerdo- dijo Ted Tonks –Pero si algo te sucede, te advierto que ni mi esposa ni yo vamos a permitir a la orden del fénix rondando por aquí-

-No te preocupes tio, eso no pasara- dijo Bill confiado

Bill troto hasta la entrada del orfanato, pero la mortifaga lo recibio con un disparo justo al pecho que lo derribo, Nymphadora se alarmo

-No duro ni tres segundos- sonrio Ted

-Espera- murmuro Andrómeda

Bill se levanto

-Estoy bien- dijo este plantándose frente a la mortifaga y agitando la mano a Ted y Andrómeda

La mortifaga lanzo otra ráfaga plateada directamente hacia Bill, pero Bill lo repelio con facilidad, y contrataco con un serpenteante hechizo que aprisiono la mano con la que la mortifaga sostenia la varita, pero esta solo sacudio la mano y se quito el maleficio, y contrataco de una manera formidable: su varita se convirtió en el mango de un mazo de luz plateada de enormetamaño, y con un solo golpe, provoco un temblor que cimbro el suelo, Bill se trastablillo, y lamortifaga aprovecho y se aparecio justo frente a el, pero esto no sorprendio al pelirrojo, y con un halo, creo una cortinba de murciélagos defuego que lo protegio de un impacto de alto calibre en su rostro, la mortifaga se sorprendio y se alejo de un salto

-Lo haces bien- susurro con tenebrosa voz –Seria genial que yo fuera quien te entregase al señor tenebroso-

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal- comento Bill

-Pero eso es para otra ocasión- sonrio la mortifaga –Me temo que yo vengo por los niños-

-Sobre mi cadáver-

-Ya te lo dije, sera en otra ocacion,!quitate o hare algo mucho peor que solo matarte!-

Bill no comprendio, pero la mortifaga se hundio en la neblina y de esta surgieron unas extrañas y escurridizas figuras, pero no atacaron a Bill, sino que fueron directamente a las paredes del orfanato e intentaron trepar por las paredes, Bill hizo una floritura intentando lanzar un hechizo para detener a las criaturas, pero la mortifaga se lo impide, con su varita crea un latigo y atarapa la mano de Bill, y este se desespera cuando ve que estas criaturas amorfas siguen apareciendo desde la niebla y pasando tan impunemente a su lado, y como Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora solo los observaban desde la entrada como si nada pasara, pero la mortifaga tampoco hacia nada, parecia mas atenta a la reaccion de Bill que a otra cosa, Bill le lanzo una serie de hechizos, que esta esquivo uno detrás de otro, aunque algunos con un poco de apuro como pudo constatar el mayor de los Weasley.

Las criaturas se apiñaban en las paredes, parecian pintar de color negro todo el edificio, pero Bill no comprendia por que no entraban, sin embargo, las piedras de las paredes comenzaron a tomar un color rojo intenso, como si se calentaran, Andrómeda saco un paraguas y cubrio a su familia con el, y con un toque de su varita, las paredes dieron un fulgurante destello, y las amorfas criaturas comenzaron a derretirse y caer muertos irremedciablemente formando un lago de un material parecido a la brea.

La mortifaga no se sorprendio y volteo hacia la niebla

-¡¿Qué diablos esperan?!-rugio -¡Ataquen!-

Mucho mas de estas criaturas salieron de la nada, Bill se hacia un lugar con su varita debido a la cantidad de criaturas que surgían de la niebla y repetían el patron de sus antecesores, Bill sedio por descontado y se dedico a atacar a la mortifaga.

-No eres rival para mi- dijo la mortifaga cuando se vio topada

-Pues dame la oportunidad- dijo Bill

-Pureblood no ha dado nunca una oportunidad -¡Lintra!-

Un hechizo que marco un anagrama en el aire y de este surgio una peligros lanza plateada, que con tan solo ver su filo, uno podia suponer que era mas que riesgoso, la mortifaga dio un tajo al aire, y el viento a su alrededor parecia obedecer al arma, y fue tan fuerte que la ráfaga rompio todas las ventanas del orfanato

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo Andrómeda Tonks –¡Meltfutionum!-

Su varita apuntaba a las criaturas y estas parecian ser malvadiscos derritiéndose, ante esta muestra de poder, las criaturas emprendieron la graciosa huida, pero el hechizo parecia por decirlo de alguna manera "contagioso", ya que si una criatura derritiéndose tocaba a uno de su mismo tipo, esta comenzaba igual a derretirse, Andrómeda estaba muy molesta

-¡Que vengan a perturbar la paz de mi casa cada veinticoho dias, es comprensible!- dijo la bruja poniendo un pie fuera del edificio -¡Que me ataquen con molestos boogeys, puedo soportarlo!- Con un fugaz movimiento se coloco frente a la mortifaga y le arrebato la lanza y con su varita, le desvanecio en el aire -¡Pero que rompan mis ventanas es el colmo!-

La mortifaga parecia asustada ante Andrómeda e intento huir, pero la señora Tonks la tomo de la capa y comenzo a darle de nalgadas con la varita

-¡Esto es por romper mis ventanas!, ¡Esto es por atacarme con boogeys!- gritaba mientras le daba dolorosas nalgadas -¡Y esto es por unirte a los mortifagos!-

Andrómeda Tonks solto a la mortifaga

-Largo de aquí, regresa con tu amo- dijo Andrómeda

La mortifaga se alejo corriendo y se perdio entre la niebla, Bill lo observaba boquiabierto, y Andrómeda le arrugo el entrecejo

-Dale gracias a Merlín que no fuiste tu- dijo esta amenazante y luego se encamino al orfanato –Mañana a primera hora arreglas la puerta y te vas-


	74. Magia Elfica

CAPITULO SETENTA Y CUATRO 

**MAGIA ELFICA**

Once Upon Hill; hace muchos años:

¿Quién era?

¿En que se habia metido?

¿Qué era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo?

Todo se desenlaso en un debate.

En algun momenton fue Lily Evans, la alumna mas destacada de su generación, por encima de Remus Lupin o Severus Snape, consentida de los profesore, gran amiga y confidente, excelente hija y hermana comprensiva, ella era todo eso, o por lo menos lo fue.

Hasta Navidad

Ella se encontro con algo, una cosa muy peligrosa que se acerco a ella, no se dio cuenta de su naturaleza y la acogio con todas las buenas intenciones, sin embargo los eventos se salieron de control, y cuando todo se torno turbio, se vio obligado a huir.

Para salvar a sus seres queridos se tuvo que alejar, para que todos los habitantes del castillo sobrevivieran tuvo que huir, pero en el transcurso se convirtió en lo que un mago respetable siempre aborrece en convertirse en practicante: un necromancer; una bruja negra, y desde entonces, ha luchado por recuperar el dominio por su poder, evitar que sus recuerdos desparescan, y sobre todo para controlar las tentaciones que silenciosamente le ofrece la criatura que viaja a su lado.

Pero lucha, pues sabe que a pesar de todo, la criatura es su unica opcion para encontrar la libertad que atnto a anelado desde que supo toda la verdad, pero si la criatura logra vencerla, si una sola de sus tentaciones logra atraparla, todo por lo que se ha sacrificado sera en vano.

Apenas podia caminar, estaba muy debil, asi que dolorosamente caminaba atravez del frio bosque, la pendiente comenzaba a inclinarse, y tuvo que recargarse en ella para poder seguir andando, y de pronto una luz la cego

-La colina- murmuro la criatura a su lado señalando al arbol en lo alto de esta, copado con hojas que parecian hechas de diamante, que tintineaban al ser movidas por las ráfagas de viento, dando la imprencion de que una sinfonía de pequeñas camapnillas les daba la bienvenida

Las voces en la cabeza de Lily le dicen que ella ya estuvo antes ahí, que ella pertenece ahí

-¿Entonces ya llegamos Mary?- pregunto mortificada

-Es tan hermoso Lily, es mas hermoso de cómo me lo imaginaba que era, es mas hermoso que en mis sueños- dijo Mary, la criatura, con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Por qué estas tan contenta?- dijo Lily extrañada

-Aquí es por donde yo entre hace miles de años a este mundo- dijo Mary –Desde entonces las hadas se conviertieron en las carcelras de mi mundo-

Lily levanto la cabeza e hizo aparecer uno anteojos de sol con su varita

-No voy a negarlo, es hermoso-

-Desde aquí puedes llamar a mis hermanos- dijo Mary con entusiasmo-traerlos a todos al mundo, y con tus poderes, hariamos este lugar una utopia, con mis hermanos respaldando tus sueños, podriamos derrotar incluso a quien-tu-sabes-

Lily escuchaba preocupada a Mary y como esta se envolvía en su propias palabras, pero no comulga ni remotamente con su objetivo, rapidamente borra ese pensamiento de su mente para que la criatura a su lado no lo sepa, pero es difícil, pues en ese momento tiene miedo, ya que hay una batalla fabricándose en ese lugar, no afuera entre la nieve y los arboles, sino en su alma.

Pero una pequeña parte de ella esta esperanzada en que los demas no tarden en llegar, ninguno es estupido, y no ignoraran las pistas que ha dejado en todo su camino hasta ahí, y ninguno de ellos descansaria hasta encontrarla, e irian hasta los mas reconditos confines de la tierra con tal de lograrlo.

Sin embargo su miedo radica en que sera lo encontraran, pero ella esta conciente de que todo dependara de su decisión, pues tiene un plan, uno lleno de muchos huecos y con muchas fallas, pero espera tener tiempo para llevarla a cabo.

Mary comenzo a andar, y jalo por el brazo a Lily para que la siguiera hasta el tronco del arbol.

Del otro lado del bosque, en la entrada de una desvencijada mansión, un sonido metalico anuncio la llegada de cuatro magos, que en cuanto soltaron una bacinica de bronce, el mas alto, Sirius Black, se avalanzo sobre uno con nariz ganchuda

-Te voy a matar- exclamo Sirius propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Severus

-¡Quietus!- exclamo James apuntando a Sirius, logrando que este se congelara en accion

-Debemos de reconocer que eso no fue muy sensato Severus- dijo Remus indignado ayudándolo a levantarse

-El padre de Evans no tiene idea a lo que nos enfrentamos- dijo Severus tocándose dolorido la mejilla –Pettegrew solo estorbaria, y White sabe que alguien tiene que protegerlos, si es que es acaso la mitad de inteligente de lo que se presume que es-

-Como digas, ¡Finite Incantem!- dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius- No me importa, ya tendras tiempo de sobra en Hogwarts, ahpra te necesito aquí-

-Solo por ti- le gruño Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Severus

Ambos localizaron el arbol y sin decir ninguna palbra mas, se pusieron a andar

-¿James?- murmuro Remus -¡James espera!-

-Ya casi llegamos Lunático- dijo James-Y no pretendas decir nada, pase mucho tiempo creyendo que la habia perdido, ¿qué tanto mas voy a esperar?-

-Necesitamos saber a que nos enfrentamos- dijo Remus –Este lugar es una colina hueca sin duda hay hadas rondando por ahí, deberíamos de considerar las razones por las que Lily vendría aquí-

-La pregunta no es eso, sino quien esta en control de la situación- intervino Severus -¿Evans o su moustro?-

-Lily Tiene un plan, por favor, ustedes lo vieron, y ahora esta ahí sola- dijo James sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos- y no se por que, pero puedo, siento que su alma esta gritando debido al dolor, asi que para mi, el momento de actuar con cautela ha terminado, y ahora voy a recuperar a Lily-

-¿Pero que tal si estas equivocado Potter?- dijo dijo Severus encarándolo -¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo que tengas que hacer?-

James y el se observaron de manera desfiante, pero asintieron en algo que solo ellos sabian, y sin mas, corrieron palmo a palmo a la colina de la hadas.

Fueron un par de encantamientos antiguos, pero fue relativamente sencillo entrar a la colina de las hadas, Mary desaparecio en cuanto puso un pie en el interior de la colina, y como si la golepearan con un maso, Lily se vio rodeada de espiritus desembocando en un dolor insoportable que la obligo a desplazarse a gatas. Cualquier otro mago hubiera sucumbido a menos castigo que eso, pero Lily luchaba, pues era testaruda, ella es fuerte y trata de utilizar su varita.

Pero la presion es enorme.

-¡No, no puedo!- murmuraba tapándose los ojos ante mudos murmullos que solo ella escuchaba-¡No tengo la fuerza, no tengo el poder!-

Mary reaparecio con un talante desafiante

-Por la forma en que te debates, uno pensaria que tu eres el moustro- dijo la criatua

-Alejate de mi- balbuceo Lily –No te necesito Mary-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- sonrio Mary abrazando a Lily- Después de todo, yo te traje hasta aquí, mi misión consiste en traerte hasta aquí, tenia que proteger a la elegida, tu poder es grande, y lo has mantenido oculto, ta has contenido, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué?, tu eres la elegida, eres la treceava bruja de la luna negra, tienes habilidades que te apartan y te ponen por encima de los de tu misma especie, y ahora tienes a tu alcance la libertad que tanto anhelabas-

Lily parecio reaccionar ante esas palabras y se levanto con dificultad con la ayuda de su Mary, esta la acerco lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, buscando su mirada

-Si tan solo te dieras cuenta, puedes llegar a tener un poder ilimitado, nunca mas tendrías que temer, podrias romper el pacto con solo la voluntad de hacerlo, serias poco menos que una diosa-

-¿Crees que esto es tan sencillo?- rugio Lily histerica y tomo aplomo –Es como si todos quisieran una parte de mi, si dejo que ellos se acerquen, se que podria desatar cosas peores en este mundo de las que ni siquiera tengo idea-

A su alrededor, varias diminutas y brillantes figuras aparecieron por los agujeros en la pared, como testigos de esa discusión, sin duda alertadas por la su propio reclamo, eran hadas, que habian apagado la mayor parte de su brillo para intentar pasar desapercibidas

Mary sonrio ante tan pintoresca escena

-Te sientes asi solo por que estas luchando, dices que quieres que todo esto termine, pero tu me creaste, puedo ver atravez de ti- dijo Mary con un tono de comprensión- Puedes aceptarlo pero tienes miedo a hacerlo, piensas que yo y mis hermanos nos vamos a corrompe con lo que existe en este mundo, pero creeme, nada se compara con lo que hemos vivido, venir aquí y tan solo sentir como un mago o una bruja es mucho mas de lo que podrimaos nosotros pedir-

Lily desfallecio parcialmente y esta la cargo a medias atravez de los diminutos pasillos de la colina de las hadas, que se agrandaban y encogian a su paso, como si el arbol estuviera vivo y obedeciera a la criatura, y a rastras, la llevo hasta el centro de la colina, donde estaba la camara de la reina, a un toque de su mano, las runas dibujadas en el suelo se encendieron en todo el arbol, y dejo al descubierto un ciculo runico idéntico al que existia en el bosque prohibido, en el lugar en el que Mary habia sido invocada.

-¿Verdaderamente quieres terminar con todo esto?- le dijo Mary-¿Liberar tu destino y alejarte de la influencia de tu legado?, entonces deja de apretar la garganta, tu voluntad y dame todo ese poder a mi-

Lily abrio los ojos sorprendida, la oferta era tentadora, jamas estuvo mas conciente de que hace unos meses atas hubiera pagado por que alguien le hiciera es propuesta, y si alguna de las brujas de su linaje hubiera tenido tal oferta, ¿la juzgarian?, y si aceptara, ¿quién la culparia?, Lily no lo dudo y tomo su varita, y guio la punta la pecho y comenzo a recitar un hechizo en una lengua antigua, de todo su cuerpo, hebras de enrgia emergían por los poros concentrándose en esta, Mary observo extasiada tal demostración de habilidad y poder, abrio su tunica a la altura del pecho para recibir el hechizo, Lily separo la varita de su pecho y lo acerco al de la criatura, pero Lily abrio los ojos y se topo con un brillo en los ojos de Mary que la hizo reaccionar, dejo de recitar el hechizo y toda la magia regreso de inmediato a su cuerpo

-No- susurro Lily y cerro los ojos antes de ver a Mary enfurecida

-¡Entonces sera por las malas!- exclamo Mary -¡Imperio!-

El hechizo dio directamente en Lily, aunque esta se levanto, no abrio los ojos

-¡He pasado siglos esperando este momento, no voy a dejar que tui debil alma lo arruine, maldita sea, mis hermanos no pueden esperar mas, dame tu poder o te lo arrancare con las uñas-

-¡Expello lacaremti!- se escucho la voz de James Potter su hechizo dio de lleno en Mary, quien salio disparada a la pared de la colina

-¡¿Qué diabloS!?-

James aparecio sonriente blandiendo su varita

-Al parecer el caos que nos rodeo en nuestro anterior encuentro encuentro hizo que la presentaciones fueran mas difíciles, mi nombre es James Theolonius Potter, y vengo a patearte el trasero, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

Mary apunto con su varita y le arrojo un hechizo a James, pero este contuvo el hechizo, y no solo eso, lo repelio y se lo redirigio a Mary

-Creo que es hora de que tu y yo nos conozcamos mejor ¡Sriaga!- grito James y como si miles de tijera coratran el aire, el ataque se reflejo en la tunica de la criatura

Sirius estaba expecatnet, ante cualquier deificultad de su amigo, pero para este era obvio que era otro hombre distinto al que habian derrotado en Londres, ahora se batia con ingenio y destreza, completamente ajeno al chico que intento luchar lleno de ofuscación y otras emociones negativas, e indudablemnte llevaba las de ganar.

A cada segundo, mas y mas hadas salian a presenciar el combate, pero Severus y Remus corrieron al aldo de Lily, y la arrastraron hasta un lugar seguro, y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que la maldición Imperius no estaba completa e intentaron por muchos medios retirarla, pero ninguna funcionaba

-No me juzgues Lupin- dijo Severus y agito su varita -¡Prancus!-

Lily abrio los ojos y solto un grito coo si hubiera visto la cosa mas hocrrible y escalofriante del mundo entero

-¡Alejate de mi!- grito Lily abriendo los ojos, pero sin reconocer a nadie y lanzo una maldición que dio de lleno en Snape que se vio proyectado al techo y las ramas del arbol lo capturaon

Remus se preocupo mas en destara a Severus que no presto atención a Lily que se escabullia por los pasillos, sin embargo parecia consiente de lo que hacia, y la dejo marcharse mientras veia que Mary no la estaba pasando bien enfrentándose a James, y este parecia desahogar todo lo que habia soportado los ultimos meses.

Lily se tambaleo y su mente la llevaba a la salida, queria huir de nuevo, no queria saber absolutamente nada, la luz del dia se filtraba mas adelante y se sintio alivida, pero entonces se detuvo, y lo mas elemental llego por fin a su mente, algo por lo que habia sufrido desde que se entero de su destino: la libertad dependia de ella y de nadie mas, y dando una gran bocanada de aire, se giro sobre sus talones y camino de regreso al interior de la colina, pèro un brillo en el suelo le llamo la atención, pues era un hada, y estaba malherida, con mucho cuidado la tomo entre sus manos, mientras pensaba que Mary la habia manipulado todo ese tiempo, se sintio estupida por creer en que habia lago bueno en ella; a pesar de todo, Mary representaba quiza su máximo logro como bruja hasta ese momento, entonces decidio regresar y enfrentar lo que fuera, y por fin decidir, empezar a tomar decisiones, decidir libremente a quien apoyar, si a Mary o a James.

Hogwarts, el dia después de la fiesta:

A primera hora de la mañana, Harry se levanto muy temprano, a su alrededor parecia que todos sus amigos la habian pasado igual de bien que el, se vistio en silencio, aunque la cabeza le zumbaba a causa de la jaqueca de la cerveza de mantequilla, pero con rapidos pasos salio de su dormitorio, paso por la desorganizada sala comun y con suma rapidez llego a la oficina del profesor Dumbeldore, y se dispuso a dar un toquido, cuando se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-Adelante- se escucho la voz del profesor Dumbeldore -¡Harry, que sorpresa!-

Dumbeldore estaba sentado en su escritorio con una bandeja de te y pastelillos, leyendo una edición del diario el profeta con un encabezado no muy halagador "Extraña desaparición de ochenta muggles en Bristisford"

-Hagrid y Fleur me dijeron que usted me cito hoy- dijo Harry con sequedad, aun sentia un poco de coraje al ver a Dumbeldore tan despreocupado y optimista como siempre

-Si, y me temo que es acerca de tus actividades extracurriculares- dijo Dumbeldore –Sea lo que sea que haces en Hogsmeade lo estas haciendo bien, Minerva me ha comentado de tus extraordinarios avances en su materia, sin embargo, vamos al grano, la seguridad del castillo va a ser reforzada, la causa, es que hay mucha actividad, muy extraña y sospechosa en los limites del colegio y el bosque prohibido, asi que en adelante, estara prohibido para todos los estudiantes salir del castillo a los terrenos sin la adecuada protección de un profesor responsable-

-¿Por qué me dice esto, señor?- pregunto Harry

-Por que tu mismo sabes la respuesta- sonrio Dumbeldore –Pero eso no es todo lo que queria tratar contigo, tu labor con la señorita Chang fue brillante, a pesar de las circunstancias, tu nunca perdiste la compostura, eso no puede hablar mejor de ti-

-Lo tenia que hacer, aunque se piense lo conrario, fui responsable de que Cho fuera mordida- dijo Harry

-Pues entonces hablemos del asunto- dijo Dumbeldore

-No, yo creo que no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Harry

-Me lo imagine- sonrio Dumbeldore –Por ultimo, no creas que se me ha pasado por alto que un hada de mi deespacho desparecio, y mas cuando esa hada fue el ama de compañía de tu madre mucho tiempo-

-Limiya- murmuro Harry

-Si Limiya, ella estuvo aquí hace un par de noches y esta preocupada por como se desenvuelven las cosas, el proximo verano cumples ya la mayoria de edad, y es necesario prepararte para el mundo real-

-No creo que con Voldemort rondando por ahí, me quede mucho tiempo en pensar en el "mundo real"-

-Voldemort es el mayor de los problemas Harry, pero a fin de cuentas es una de las miles de preocupaciones que si no tomas conciencia te abrumaran con mas facilidad cuando estas se revelen- dijo Dumbeldore con seriedad- Derrotar a Voldemort es algo que le da mas problemas a tu vida, o mejor dicho a tu herencia-

-No comprendo-

-¿Por qué crees que pasaste diez años de tu vida oculto y fuera de contacto de todo el mundo mágico?- dijo Dumbeldore- No solo fue para protegerte de los seguidores de Voldemort, aunque ellos eran en su momento mi principal preocupación, debes de darte cuenta que el mundo mágico es algo lleno de incongruencias e inconvenientes, cada generación tiene su "batalla decisiva", aunque debo de admitir que ningun mago tenebroso antes que Voldemort habia intentado las desagradables proezas que tristemente se le amputan, no, pero claro, en cada generación hay un mago que tiene el derecho a gobernar su aldea, su pais y algunos el mundo, ¿una taza de te?-

-Por favor-

-Bien, ¿te preguntaras que motiva a esos pobres desorientados a actuar de esa manera?, los estudioso difieren de lo que puede ser la causa, es motivo de debate, muy pocos, y si me permites la modestia, sabemos que es, pues nos hemos visto cara a cara con el, tiene muchas formas, tiene muchas maneras de llegar as ti, de seducirte, manipularte y destruirte, y si Remus y su padre no mienten, estuvo en contacto contigo-

Harry hizo memoria y recordo la niña, la criatura cuando estuvo entrenando con el papa del profesor Lupin, Dumbeldore parecio satisfecho con la reaccion de Harry

-¿Soy su siguiente blanco?-

-Esas son palabras muy drásticas Harry- dijo Dumbeldore –tan solo eres uno de sus tantos proyectos, por decirlo de una manera amable, comprende que eres especial en varios sentidos, en su momento, fuiste considerado un mago tenebroso de alto calibre, cuando tu apenas aprendias a leer y escribir, sin embargo, la magia que tu madre te dio para protegerte, adicionada con algunos sencillos encantos te pusieron a salvo de eso, la cuestion es que tarde o temprano taratria de contactarte-

-Pero fue extraño- comento Harry

-Por supuesto que fue extraño y nos hirio profundamente en el alma que no lo compartieras con ninguna de las personas en la que despositabas tu confianza- dijo Dumbeldore –Pero creo que ya las heridas han cicatrizado, aun no han sanado del todo, pero ambos debemos de dar un paso adelante y seguir andando-

-Creo que eso esta claro- sonrio Harry tomando un pastelillo

Dumbeldore tambien sonrio

-Pero signifca que yo soy una especie de elegido-

-Y en muchas maneras Harry- dijo Dumbeldore -¿No te has preguntado por que te suceden tantas cosas y son precisamente a ti a quien le ocurren?-

-Pues no- confeso Harry con sinceridad –Siempre quise pensar que todo era una nefasta coincidencia-

Dumbeldore lo observo atravez de sus gafas con mucha atención, como si analizara lo que estaba a punto de decir, Harry tomo otro par de pastelillos y se adelanto al profesor

-Prometo no usar el tunel del sauce boxeador para ir a Hogsmeade señor- dijo Harry

-Me parece bien- dijo Deumbeldore –Pero hay algo que deseo darte y pertenecio a tu abuelo-

Dumbeldore saco un cuadernillo con pastas duras y se lo entrego

-Esto venia con una serie de documentos que tu abuelo me envio, tu madre debia de ser la destinataria, pero ella siempre se nego a recibirlos- dijo Dumbeldore –Si por casualidad ya lesite los protocolos que el mismo escribio, esto complementara y explicara todo-

-Yo tengo una pregunta señor- dijo Harry

-Puedes hacerla- dijo Dumbeldore

-¿Cómo es que mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre, murieron?- dijo Harry

-Desaparecieron Harry- contesto Dumbeldore –Un dia simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, como te imaginaras, tu madre estuvo buscando por cielo mar y tierra, pero nunca pudimos encontrarlos-

-Que mal- murmuro Harry

-Comparto tu opinión, bien, espero que disfrutes tu dia sin ningun sobresalto- dijo Dumbeldore

Con esas palabras el director dio por terminada la reunion, y mientras caminaba hacia la sala comun de Gryffindor, penso que no le habia ido tan mal como el esperaba, le habia hecho una promesa de no ir a Hpogsmeade, ¿Aberforth estaria de acuerdo?, como ya era hora del almuerzo, bajo al gran comedor, donde todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, las cuatro mesas estaban en su lugar, era de los pocos que habian bajado a desayunar, pues la habitación lucia casi desierta, la gran mayoria eran alumnos de Slytherin que no habian participado en la fiesta, al voltear a la mesa de profesores, vio a Bill que lo saludo con la mano, a su lado estaba Fleur, radiante de felicidad por la visita del pelirrojo, y ambos platicaban alegremente con la profesora McGonogall.

La respuesta a si Aberforth estria dispuesto a prescindir de el llego a medio dia, cuando varias lechizas dejaron caer sobre su regazo una caja, de la cual salio un furico gato pardo con una nota que decia "sigueme", Harry habia permanecido solo, en la entrada al castillo, esperando que Cho y el profesor Lupin volvieran, pero desde que salio del gran comedor después de desayunar, no vio señal alguna de ninguno de los dos en los terrenos del castillo.

Apesadumbrado, entro a la primer habitación vacia que encontro, Bella Dona recobro su forma humana y le dio una bofetada a Harry

-¡No pudiste esperarme!- gruño enfurecida –¡Me persiguieron dos malditos canes por todo el bosque prohibido, tuve que correr toda la noche hasta que llegue a un pueblo donde hallar una lechuza!-

Harry se aguanto la risa, no sentia deseos de hacerla enojar mas

-¡Pues bien, me regreso al cabeza de Cerdo!- gruño al no encontrar una respuesta de Harry -¡Sigueme!-

Harry no comprendio, pero Bella Dona se transformo en gato y salio de la habitación con rapidez, Harry troto detrás de ella y unos pisos mas abajo se encontraron en la cocina del castillo, Bella Dona se fijo muy bien que no hubiera nadie para volver a tomar su forma original, y sin mas entro a a cocina

-Supuse que tendríamos que hacer esto trade o temprano- murmuro Bella Dona y al entrar a la cocina, los ojos de los elfos domesticos se clavaron en ambos, Bella Dona se acerco al mas próximo y le dio un coscorrón

-Aver tu, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo Bella Dona

-¡Itchy!- contesto un elfo delgado y pequeño, que no le llegaba ni a la rodillas a la animaga

-Bien Itchy, llevame a Hogsmeade- dijo Bella Dona –¡Y rapidito!,!y tu Potter, no te muevas de aquí!-

Itchy parecio halagado de recibir una orden tan dura y sujeto a Bella Dona de la capa y trono los dedos y ambos desaparecieron

Harry se sintio incomodo cuando todos los elfos domesticos lo voltearon a ver, pero de pronto sintio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo derribo, y al ver de que se trataba, observo a Dobby

-Harry Potter vino a visitar a Dobby- exclamo este con su voz de pito- Dooby esta feliz, muy feliz-

-Claro- susurro Harry recuperando la compostura

Pero de nuevo, aparecio Itchy, pero esta vez sujetando a Albia de la tunica, sin saber por que, Harry sintio un gran alivio al verla, y esta le sonrio de una manera agradable, y habia algo extaño en ella, parecia mas agradable

-Hola- dijo esta -¿Qué tal la noche con los licantropos?-

-Pues bien- dijo Harry

-¿Alguien podria regalarme unas pastas?- dijo Albia –Me encantan las pastas de vainilla que hacen en este lugar-

-Si son buenas- dijo Harry –Pero hay algo que queria preguntar, ¿cómo sabian de los elfos?-

-¿De que tienen su propia magia y se pueden aparecer a voluntad en el castillo?- dijo Albia –Es elemental, lo enseñan en el EXTASIS de cuidado de criaturas magicas, y en estos momentos nos resultaa muy util, Tio Albus ha endurecido al seguridad en el castillo, se ha dado cuenta de que las cosas afuera se estan volviendo mas crueles-

-No me sorprende- dijo Harry –Pero hay otra cosa-

-¿Cuál?, espera un momento, ¿Y las pastas?-

Un par de elfos corrieron a toda velocidad le dieron un platon lleno de pastas de dulce y leche, y se puso a comerlas como si fueran lo mas delicioso del mundo, mientras Harry le platicaba de su encuentro con Dumbeldore

-Pues ya era tiempo- dijo Albia sin sorprenderse –Pero personalmente me tenia mas preocupado tu encuentro con la tal Cho Chang-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

-Primero, es un licantropo, no es que tenga algun tipo de prejuicio, pero con honrosas excepciones claro, pero son simplemete maquiavélicos, segundo, Ryddle envio gente a pesuadir a Chang a unírsele, claro que ni los miembros de la orden del fénix ni sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo y menos permitieron que esa entrevista se llevara a cabo, pero por alguna razon es que ella esta marcada por Ryddle, y por ultimo, simplemente es una perra en toda la extensión de la palabra-

-Eres muy dura- dijo Harry

-No me juzgues yo simplemente digo lo que veo- dijo Albia terminando con la ultima pasta- Los licantropos piensan de una manera por demas extraña, siempre se dejan arrastrar por el instinto-


	75. El Especataculo de Gwyneth

CAPITULO SETENTA Y CINCO 

**EL ESPECTÁCULO DE GWYNETH**

Hogwarts, al final de la aventura:

Con exactitud nunca sabran lo que en realidad paso: hadas, espiritus, demonios y magos, todo fue tan extraño, tan bizarro, pero al final, después de casi dos largos meses, todo parecia haber acabado, James termino en la enfermeria, asi que fue el unico que no recibio un castigo inmediato, sin embargo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo queel asunto de la ceguera temporal era castigo mas que suficiente.

Tres dias después, tras innumerables visitas de sus amigos, maestros, sus padres, el profesor Dumbeldore, autoridades del ministerio y demas, recibio la visita que el tanto habia esperado aunque no lo reconociera, se moria por escuchar su voz, oler su cabello.

Era de noche, y se escucho la voz de la señora Pompfrey

-Señorita Evans- dijo esta con reproche-Son casi las once de la noche, no es hora de visitas-

-Lo se, pero tengo que hablar con el- dijo Lily –Se por buena fuente que solo a estas horas esta despierto-

-Pero usted sabe que no es posible, por las normas-

-Eso tambien lo se, pero si no fuera tan importante hablar con James, no la molestaria a esta hora, por favor, no le volvere a pedir otro favor en mi vida-

-Esta bien, pero no haga mucho ruido, por que esta durmiendo-

-Muchas gracias-

Los pasos de la enfermera se alejaron y se escucho el sonido de a puerta cuando se cierra, en cambio los pasos de Lily se escucharon mas cerca, hasta que se detuvieron justo al lado de la cama de James, este no dijo nada, solo dirigio la cara hacia donde creia que estaba Lily

-Hola- dijo esta

-¿Tres dias esperando a que vinieras y lo unico que me dices es "hola"?- dijo James –No se como debo sentirme-

-Lo siento- dijo Lily

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunto James

-Por que te hice sentir mal-

-Pero yo solo estaba bromeando-

-Lo se, pero aun asi lo siento-

-No me asustes- dijo James –Cuando una chica habla en ese tono quiere decir que no significa nada bueno-

-Pues no se si sea bueno o no lo que voy a decirte, pero papa y el profesor Dumbeldore quieren que te explique todo lo que sucedió, tu te lo mereces mas que nadie-

-Solo aclarame una cosa- dijo James –Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, creeme que no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi, he estado enamorado de ti por años y ahora que estoy un poquito mas cerca de ti, no voy a dejar que te me escapes asi por que asi,, ¿qué importan unos cuantos espiritus chocarreros?-

Lily sonrio con tristeza

-Espero que pienses igual después de que te diga lo que te tengo que decir- dijo Lily

-Tu dispara lo que tengas-

-No estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hice, pero esa criatura a la que derrotaste, pues creo que en una perspectiva bizarra, sobrenatural y demoniaca, es mi hija, o mejor dicho era, quise jugar con cosas mas alla de mi capacidad

-Si, Quejicus nos lo conto todo- dijo James –Y es duro tener que reconocer que le debo una de por vida, pero no tienes que explicarme nada, esa cosa me relato ella misma lo que era-

-Pues bien, ahora el problema es en lo que se ha convertido James- dijo Lily

-¿Y eso afecta mi relacion contigo por que?

-Por que no voy a poder estar junto a nadie mientras ella este rondando por ahí, poniendo en peligro a la gente que amo-

-¿Me amas?- pregunto James sonriente

-James Potter, ¿cuándo vas a tomar las cosas en serio?- le reprocho Lily

-Cuando vea que los problemas se queden sin solucion, y a mi perspectiva, todos y cada uno de los problemas de esta vida tienen una solucion que nos puede beneficiar a todos-

-No es tan facil- dijo Lily

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?- reprocho James -¿Dejarte sola, apartarme de ti y ver como te enfrentas con lo que quedo de eso?-

Lily abrio los ojos sorprendida

-¿Por qué presiento que tu sabes algo que yo no se?- dijo Lily cautelosa

-Por que nadie se ha tomado cinco minutos para pedírme educadamente que les explique lo que se y no tengo la obligación de decircelo a nadie- sonrio James –Todos creen que me desmaye al ejecutar el hechizo, pero eso les hice creer a todos, por que era lo que necesitaba que vieran-

Lily guardo silencio

-Esa cosa "Mary", después de todo, era humana, tu le diste esa humanidad, y mientras nos pateábamos el trasero, pense que si la mataba, mi manos se llenarian de sangre y me convertiria en un asesino y mucha gente se desilusionaria de mi decisión, asi que hice lo mas prudente que se me ocurruio, y según quejicus, deberia de estar preparado para eso, y simplemente no tuve el valor de matarla, pero si le arrebate el cuerpo que tu le creaste-

-Eso...es ..imposible- dijo Lily –Es magia negra muy avanzada-

-Disculpame Lily, pero tu no eres la unica que ha leido escritos de magia negra en este castillo, y en exorcismo no es considerado magia negra, dejémoslo en simplemente es una tipo de magia alternativa, ¿bien en donde me quede?, si pues que algo sucedió, le arrebate el alma, y la desgraciada o desgraciado que te obligo a hacer todo esto simplemente huyo de ahí, dejo el cuerpo que tu le regalaste atrás como si nada, y a mis pies estaba una persona sin alma muriendo, ¿cómo crees que me senti?-

Lily no contesto, instintivamente le tomo la mano a James y este sintio una extraña sensación de confort en todo su cuerpo

-Ahora imaginate, yo solo y ciego, me sentia muy mal, por que era una vida lo que estaba en juego, me agache a tomarla entre mis brazos, olia a ti, se sentia como tu y como su calor se desvanecia, me desepere, y fue entonces cuando aparecieron las hadas, hablando en su idioma, dirigiéndose a mi, obviamente que yo no entendia absolutamente nada, pero una de ellas hablo directamente a mi mente, si, se que piensas que suena a tonto cuento de hadas, pero tienes que creerme, eso fue lo que paso, esa me dijo que habia derrotado a una de las criatuas profugas en este mundo, que tarde o temprano ganaria poder de nuevo y volveria, cada ves mas poderosa que la vez anterior, obviamente no me interesaba, a mi lo que me preocupaba era tu seguridad y la vida de tu "hija"-

Lily observaba fijamente a James, quien parecia muy orgullos de sus actos

-Las hadas me dijeron que tu le diste una "chispa de vida" de tu propia alma para que el cuerpo funcionara, y esa "chispa" aun estaba ahí, dijeron algo de conjunción magica de la vida y me preguntaron si queria dar yo otra "chispa" para que tu hija no muriera, y obviamente dije que sin sin pensarlo, asi que tu hija no murio-

-¿Y donde esta?- dijo Lily sorprendida -¿Cómo es que no estaba en ningun lado cuando todo se calmo?-

-¿Por qué las hadas se conmovieron con mi desinteres que me ofrecieron un deseo, y yo les pedi que la llevaran al hogar de mis padres y les explicaran todo lo sucedido, ayer en la noche estuvieron aquí, y me dijeron que la cuidaran hasta que termine la escuela, para que ni tu ni yo nos desviemos de nuestros estudios y cosas por el estilo,-

Lily estaba conmovida y comenzo a sosollar, James la abrazo en su regazo

-¿Por que lo haces?, ¿no eres feliz por que salve a tu hija?-

-Si- murmuro Lily

-Entonces deja de llorar-

-Lloro de alegria- dijo Lily

-Yo no entiendo a la mujeres-

Lily Se seco las mejillas y se incorporo

-Vengo a hablar de eso, de la cosa, espiritu o ente, como queiras llamarlo a la que le fabrique un cuerpo, estas ultimas semanas he descubierto cosas horribles de mi misma y no es justo que te arrastre a ti a o mis padres o a mis seres queridos a eso, esa cosa no fue al primera en contactarme, pero si fue la primera que logro seducirme, no puedo permitir que la proxima vez que lo hagan lastimen a alguien mas-

-¿Y quieres huir de todo y de todos?- le pregunto James molesto

Lily no contesto

-Interpretare tu silencio, pero yo considero que esta mal que lo hagas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que en primer lugar yo te seguiria hasta el fin del mundo quieras o no, y en segundo lugar, de ninguna manera pienso ser padre soltero-

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Lily

-Si pusiste atención a lo que te conte, le comparti un poco de mi alma a tu hija, y eso la convierte en mi hija tambien-

Lily guardo silencio, esta vez la información se sintio como una bofetada

-y el hecho de que domines magia negra no significa que seas una bruja tenebrosa, y aquí entre nos, eso te hace un poco mas sexy ante mis ojos, y estos dias lo he pensado muy seriamente y dices que tienes un pasado muy oscuro que descubrir aun, que te parece si me dejas ayudarte, después de todo, el dicho reza que dos cabeza piensan mejor que una-

-No es eso James, yo tambien lo he pensado y...-

-Creo que siete años de convivencia te han de haberte hecho darte cuenta de que no soy una persona muy facil de disuadir, y lo mas importante que he llegado a pensar es que como ya tenemos una hija, creo que tu y yo deberiamos casarnos, para no darle un mal ejemplo a la pequeña, ¿aceptas?-

Lily no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida

-Pero- balbuceo

James busco a tientas su varita y al encontrarla saco una piedra debajo de su almohada

-Sirius la trajo, las del fondo del lago son las mejores para esto, "Dinamond"-

Con el toque de su varita la piedra se transformo en un anillo de diamante, James torpemente busco la mano de Lily y se la coloco en el dedo anular

-Lo hago por que te amo, por que quiero protegerte a ti y a tu hija- dijo James con un tono de seriedad que Lily nunca habia escuchado en el –Y no se por que, pero presiento que tu tambien quieres protegerme-

Lily tomo la mano de James

-Acepto por esa y muchas cosas mas- dijo Lily

-Solo espero tener la paciencia para escuchar a todo mundo decir "ya lo pensaron bien", "no es un poco apresurado"- dijo James –Pero nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida, y si esa cosa intenta tocarte un solo pelo a ti o a mi hija, no se de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Hogwarts, en los dia del presente:

Fueron tan solo siete dias, los cuales se habian convertido en una molestia para las chicas del quinto curso de Gryffindor, pues no habia transcurrido un solo dia sin que por lo menos una de ella sufriera pequeños, incomodos o desastrosos accidentes, de los cuales habian salido bien paradas y con la cabeza en alto, como en una ocacion en la que Ginny perdio su falda del uniforme, sin embargo su pantaloncillo del uniforme de quidditch la habia salvado de una inconoda situación

El domingo llego y a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana, en la habitación del quinto curso, Ginny, Vilandra y Cadica hacian todo lo que podian para quitarle de la piel a Neftis un horrible color verde

-Odio admitirlo chicas, pero en esta ocasión tendremos que ir con la señorita Pompfrey- dijo Cadica, tirando al suelo el estropajo con el que tallaba la espalda de su amiga

-¡Yo no pienso salir asi!- exclamo Neftis haciendo puchero

-No te preocupes- dijo Neftis –Solo le voy a pedir su capa invisible a Harry y asi se arregla el asunto-

-Si, y mientras tu lo haces, yo voy a ir a buscar a Chang y pintarle el cu...-

-No hay necesidad de ir a los extremos- dijo Ginny –Despues de todo nos lo merecemos-

-Si, creo que tienes razon- murmuro Neftis con resignación

-¿Pero cuando va a tener suficiente?- gruño Cadica –¿Cuabndo alguna de nostras termine seriamente herida?, ¿o cuando alguna o si no es que todas nosotras tengamos la maldición del gato negro sobre nuestras cabezas?-

-No creo que se atreva- murmuro Ginny

-Pues creo que te equivocas- intervino Vilandra- De hecho todas nosotras estariamos con la maldición sobre nosotros si no fuera por los amuletos que Cadica hizo-

Ginny suspiro

-¿El mapa de Harry?-

-Yo lo tengo- dijo Cadica sacando un trozo de pergamino viejo de su bolsillo- Lo he estado ocupando últimamente-

-Bien, ubiquemos a Harry- dijo Ginny –"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"-

El mapa de dibujo con los pasillos del castillo Y Ginny le dio un fugaz vistazo buscando a chico de los ojos verdes, Vilandra se asomo por encima de su hombre

-Este, no quiero sonar paranoica ni nada por el estilo- dijo con tono de preocupación -¿Pero que demonios hacen Radamanthys y Chang en la misma habitación a estas horas de la mañana?-

Señalo a un punto en el mapa que representaba las mazmorras sur del castillo, totalmente desiertas a esas horas de la mañana y en ese dia de la semana

-Las dos son modelos, ¿no?- dijo Cadica –Tal vez se esten dando consejos de cómo vomitar mejor y ñoñerias por el estilo-

-Bien, démosles el beneficio de la duda- dijo Ginny –Pero por si las dudas, nadie salga sin su amuleto-

-Yo no pienso salir de aquí- dijo Neftis

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- dijo Ginny –Deberia de estar en su habitación-

-Aquí- dijo Vilandra –En la cocina-

-¿A estas horas?-

De pronto el punto desaparecio y reaparecio siete pisos mas arriba, todas miraron desconcertadas el hecho, luego cinco veces mas, desaparecio del mapa y volvio a aparecer en otros puntos distintos del castillo y los terrenos, hasta que por fin hizo su ultima parada en el corredor de la torre de Gryffindor

-Bien, las veo aquí para llevar a Neftis a la enfermeria-

-Vale-

Harry paso el retrato de la dama gorda y se topo con la sonriente Ginny

-¿No es muy temprano para esta fuera de la sala comun?- dijo Ginny

-Pues si- contesto Harry –Estuve investigando y solo a estas horas puedo estar seguro de que nadie estara espiando, o por lo menos eso crei-

-¿Qué investigaste?- dijo Ginny intrigada

-Cosas- dijo Harry

-¿Tu novia no puede saberlo?-

-Pues si, creo que es justo, pero promete que solo tu lo sabras- dijo Harry

-Palabra de Weasley- sonrio la pelirroja

-Pues la magia de los elfos domesticos- dijo Harry –Ellos se pueden aparecer dentro de los terrenos del castillo sin las restricciones de la magia-

-¿En serio?- dijo Ginny como si hubiera descubierto la cosa mas divertida del mundo –Bueno, ¿me prestas tu capa invisible?-

-Un momento, ¿no piensas jugarle una broma a Cho?- dijo Harry

-Yo la queria para llevar a Neftis a la enfermeria, pero creo que aprovechare el viaje- sonrio Ginny, pero borro la sonrisa al ver la mirada de Harry –Tan solo es una broma, yo creo que es justo lo que ella esta haciendo-

-Bien- dijo Harry

-¿Y que haremos hoy?-

-Pues pensaba pedirte que me acompañes a ver a Hagrid y luego ir al partido de quidditch-

-Oye, ¿ya no tienes que ir a ver a Snape?- dijo Ginny

-Gracias al cielo no- dijo Harry con alivio –Ademas no creo que tenga tiempo con su nueva alumna-

-¿Y no te sientes mal de que Luna sea una alumna mas aventajada que tu?- dijo Ginny

-No de hecho me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo ella halla dominado completamente sus habilidades y ahora este aprendiendo a manipularlas-

-Si, de hecho en clases la profesora McGonogall comento que no se sorprenderia que se convirtiera en un animago- dijo Ginny

Harry la observo con atención

-¿Estas celosa de Luna?-

-Pues un poco- dijo Ginny –Pero tambien estoy muy preocupada, pues tiene a ese recuerdo rondándola, y le deseo lo mejor, pero eso siempre me ha dado un mal presentimiento-

Ambos caminaron escaleras abajo y a la salida del gran comedor, varios chicos de Ravenclaw salieron cargando a otro que tenia una mata de espeo pelo negro creciéndole por todo el cuerpo y lo llevaron rumbo a la enfermeria, y atrás de ellos, un Neville muy apenado

-¡Ginny!- dijo este –Crei que tu tambien estarías verde-

-¿Verde?- dijo esta desconcertada

-Cadica Vilandra discutieron con Cho Chang y esta les arrojo un maleficio que les tiño de verde la piel, Hermione y Ron las llevaron a la enfermeria, y los compañeros de Chang la llevaron con el profesor Flitwick-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cadica alcanzo a defenderse y le aplico un hechizo crece pelo a Chang-

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry apesadumbrada

-¿Me prestas tu capa y te puedo alcanzar en la cabaña de Hagrid?- dijo Ginny –Presiento que este va a ser un dia muy largo-

Ginny salio disparada a por las escaleras, Harry se encamino a la cabaña de Hagrid, y en el camino se topo con la gárgola que habia llegado al castillo, y esta habia hecho una madriguera en la torre abandonada del ala este, pero sin reparara en nada mas, bordeo los huertos y llego hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual hacia sus ultimos arreglos en su mochila, del tamaño de un auto compacto, y cuando volteo a ver a Harry, el resotro se le ilumino debajo de la espesa barba

-¡Que bien, crei que no vendrías!- dijo este con tono jovial-Hay algunas cosas que debo de decirte-

-¿a dónde vas?-

-Mision de la orden-

-¿Y puedo saber?

-Creo que es justo, después de todo vas a cuidar mi casa- dijo el semigigante- bien, en el norte se han escuchado rumores de que hay algunos gigantes en Escosia y tendremos que ir a investigar-

-¿Tendremos?-

-Elphias Dodge, Mundungus y Bill me acompañaran, de hecho me estan esperando en Hogsmeade-

-¿Y cuando regresas?-

-En un par de dias, o tal vez semanas o meses, el tiempo que sea necesario- gruño Hagrid -Por cierto, Fang no podra acompañarme, asi que te pedire el favor de que lo alimentes, junto con algunas mascotas que estan dentro de la cabaña, pero con que les rellenes sus platos en la noche tendran suficiente por el resto del dia-

-Muy bien Hagrid, lo hare, yo me hare cargo- dijo Harry

-Y no es necesario que te encargues de la limpieza de la casa, pero se te agradeceria la intención-

-Gracias, bueno, ahora solo espero que la profesora Grubby Plank llegue a tiempo para las clases de mañana, mira ahí viene Ginny-

Harry volteo y la pelirroja se acercaba

-Hola Hagrid, ¿te vas?-

-Si, una historia muy larga y no vale la pena aburrirte- dijo Hagrid –Solo le pedia a Harry que se hiciera cargo de Fang y mi casa-

-Pues buena suerte- dijo Ginny

-Muchas gracias, los tontos como yo si que la necesitamos en este tiempo- dijo Hagrid dándole una palmadita a Harry, pero para sorpresa propia y de Hagrid, soporto el gesto del semigigante, Hagrid le sonrio, se colgo su pesada mochila y comenzo a caminar rumbo a la entrada del colegio

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry y este parecia contrariado

-¿Te pasa algo Harry?- dijo Ginny

-No, no lo creo- dijo Harry –Bueno si, por que cada vez que alguien parte, siento como si fuera la ultima vez que lo viera-

-No digas eso- dijo Ginny –Te prometo que yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti, y te juro que cada vez que me vaya, voy a mover cielo mar y tierra para regresar-

Harry no contesto, solo tomo de la mano a Ginny y la apreto con cariño

-¿Sabes?- comento Ginny con picardia –Hagrid dejo la casa sola, y tu y yo estamos solos y..

-El partido comienza en dos horas- sonrio Harry correspondiendo y comprendiendo la picardía de Ginny

El previo al partido entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin se vio salpicado por varios incidentes totalmente comprensibles entre los estudiantes, pero ademas otros hechos fueron aderezando el partido; la primera fue que Ludo Bagman hizo su primera aparicion publica encabezando a un grupo de pintorescos personajes relacionados a la liga semiprfesional de quidditch, incluidos Fred y George Weasley.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos y creo que ya es hora de dar comienzo a el partido, sinceramente me siento sorprendida de que hayan permitido alinear a ciertos jugadores en ambos equipos, pero en fin, yo no hice el reglamento- dijo Luna con desaire –Por que una cosa es dejar volar a Chang, pero otra permitirle volar a Radamanthys, ¿el equipo de Ravenclaw tiene reservaciones en la enfermeria?, ¿no?, pues deberían hacerlo-

Los seguidores de ambos equipos abuchearon a Luna, pero casi todo Gryffindor solto una sonora carcajada, en el campo de juego, los jugadores de ambos equipos salian al campo, y para sorpresa de muchos, el arbitro fue el profesor Flitwick, u Luna no perdio detalle de ello

-Parece que el profesor Jonathan es mas prudente que su hermana, al no arbitrear deja de ser el blanco de las murmuraciones del colegio, pero en fin, lo que nos deberia de intrigar es por que el capitan Corner le permitio alinear a Chang, y sinceramente no lo culpo, Lemeld resulto un completo fiasco como buscador en contra de Huffelpuf- varios aplausos le dieron a entender que su comentario habia sido acertado

-Por suerte el equipo de Zacharias Smith apesta , poe que de lo contrario, hubieramos sufrido una derrota segura, pero Slytherin repite la misma alineación, bien, ahí van, el profesor Flitwick suelta las bludger, apuesto diez galeones a que Radamanthys golpea a todo el equipo rival, Chang parece estar muy en forme, apenas es el inicio del partido y ya lanzo un tremendo pique,¿habra visto la snitch?, parece que Malfoy tambien la vio, ¿alguien recuerda si alguna vez ha atrapado la snitch?, del otro lado, vean al chico rubio de séptimo de Ravenclaw-

-Rooney- intervino la profesora McGonogall resignada al estilo de Luna

-¡Si es cierto!, Rooney, toma la quaffle y se enfila en solitario a los aros de Slytherin, pero ¿qué es ese borron verde?, pues parece que Radamanthys le arrebato la quaffle con elegancia, eso no lo vimos en su anterior partido, se enfila, le da un pase a su compañera, pero solo es una pared, le pasan de nuevo la esfera, ¿y vean!, se quita la bludger con elegancia, elude a Corner dispara y Hagen no puede hacer nada: ¡10-0 favor Slytherin!-

Fue un espectáculo completamente distinto por parte de Gwyneth, no era la sucia golpeadora de jugadores del anterior partido, pues en ese momento se movia con soltura y elegancia, su cuerpo parecia pegado a la escoba y ser uno solo con ella, realizaba movimientos por todo el campo, robando quaffles y repartiéndolas por todo el terreno, dándole una movilidad distinta a todo el equipo, el unico que pasaba apuros era Malfoy, pues este palidecia ante una inspirada Cho, que no paraba de hacer pique tras pique.

Pero ese dia, la snitch parecia estar dispuesta a permitir que el equipo de Slytherin humillara a los de Ravenclaw, pues estos poco podian hacer por frenar a la excepcional jugadora que resultaba ser Gwyneth, todos la observaban, pues hacia movimientos y sacaba tiros de una manera que muchos nunca habian visto, en la tribuna, Ludo Bagman comentaba divertido el partido a sus invitados.

Y después de una hora, Slytherin ganaba 140 a 40

-Bueno, como es mas que evidente la masacre, creo que es hora de presentar a los magos que nos acompañan, todos conocemos a Ludo Bagman, pero no conozco a los señores que los acompañan, bueno a Fred y George Weasley si, pero a los otros no-

La profesora McGonogall le susurro algo al odio y Luna abrio los ojos sorprendida

-¿Es en serio?- dijo esta-¿Son visores de los equipos de la liga semiprofesional?, y yo que crei que eran parte de una conspiración ministerial para que los sortilegios Weasley fueran educativos-

Una gran carcajada lleno el estadio

-Que sorpresa da la vida, pero hay que aceptar que se me hacia muy raro que las mismas personas vinieran tantas veces a ver partidos de quidditch colegial, pero volvamos al partido, pues para variar, Slytherin ha anotado un tanto mas, ¿cuánto iba?, ¿150?, ¿160?, y para variar de Radamanthys-

Tres chicas de Gryffindor llegaron a las gradas, tenian la piel muy sonrojada, como si las hubieran tallado con un sacate muy duro

-Vean- señalo Vilandra apuntando a Cho –Se mueve con mucha fluidez-

-No me interesa que tan bien juegue al quidditch- exclamo Cadica –No voy a descansar hasta que ella ande por los pasillos con la piel verde moco-

-no seas vengativa- dijo Neftis

-No soy vengativa, yo diria que es un ajuste equitativo de cuentas- dijo Cadica

-¿No creen que si nos disculparamos, todo esto terminaria?-

-¡Claro!, ¿cómo no se me habia ocurrido?- dijo Cadica -¿Y que te parece que si después la invitamos a tomar te y galletitas?-

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo, no quiero pasar el resto del año temerosa de andar sola por los pasillos-

-Esta bien, probemos tu idea- dijo Cadica –Hay que ir a hablar con ella después del partido, me imagino que estara tan enojada que no creo que nuestra presencia pueda enojarla mas-

-¿Dónde diablos esta Ginny?- dijo Vilandra

-El marcador esta 180 a 60, todavía hay una mínima posibilidad para Ravenclaw, claro que si Corner y los otros cazadores evitan que Radamanthys posea la quaffle, pero su ultima anotación fue un poema, y, creo que Chang ha visto algo y vean ese vertiginoso pique Malfoy la sigue, pero, caray, Chang tiene la snitch, creo que se acabo, vean a Radamanthys esta furiosa, Ravenclaw gana 210 a 180.

Gwyneth volo hasta donde Malfoy y ambos discutieron airadamente con palabras altisonantes, Gwyneth saco su varita amenazanate, pero Crabbe y Goyle sujetaban a Draco y a Gwyneth para que no se arrojaran maleficios, y la soltaron solo cuando esta estuvo cerca de los vestidores.

Ron y Hermione bajaron las escaleras de las gradas y fueron atropellados por las amigas de Ginny que bajaron a toda velocidad rumbos al terreno de juego, pero ni uno ni otro les dieron mayor importancia y Hermione le iba dando sus impresiones del juego y lo sorprendida que estaba de que Gwyneth fuera tan buena

-E imagina si su hermana hace pruebas para el equipo el año entrante, si es la mitad de buena que sus hermanos, tendremos un ataque demoledor- dijo Ron

De pronto se escucho un gran estrépito en los vestidores y la inconfundible e iracunda voz de Gwyneth

-¡Estupidas Gryffindor!- exclamo a los cuatro vientos -¡Esta me la van a pagar!-

Hermione y ron corrieron hasta la entrada de los vestidores y vieron a Gwyneth con la piel a juego con el color de su tunica, y alzo la varita en contra de ellas, pero Hermione se interpuso dándole la espalda a Gwyneth

-Por favor chicas, diganme que no lo hicieron- dijo mirándolas suplicante

-Nos confundimos de vestidor- dijo Neftis

Hermione cerro los ojos apesadumbrada y lo medito un instante

-Disculpa, parece que las chicas buscaban hacerle una broma a otra persona...-

-¿Una broma?- rugio Gwyneth -¡Pues sin duda es una broma de pesimo gusto!-

-Y es por lo mismo que las reportare con la profesora McGonogall-

-No me basta, haste a un lado Granger, no hay necesidad de castigos, solo les voy a regresar su broma-

-Por supuesto que no- intervino RonEllas van a ser castigadas de acuerdo a las normas-

-Quitate maldito traidor de la sangre- dijo Gwyneth con mirada amenazante, pero Ron no se acobardo y se la sostuvo con fiereza-Esta bien, por ahora pueden protegerlas con as normas, pero no siempre van a estar ahí para cuidar de ellas, y entonces yo les jugare una buena broma-

Gwyneth fulmino con la mirada a todos y con un toque de su varita se quito el horrible color verde de la cara, Hemione volteo a ver a las chicas, pero Ron se le adelanto

-Ustedes tres, a la ofcicina de la profesora McGonogall, ¡ahora!-

Hermione noto como Cho espiaba muy divertida todo, y se carcajeaba burlonamente

-¿Dónde demonios esta Ginny?- dijo Cadica apesadumbrada al descubrir el gesto de Cho


	76. Los secretos de la sepiente

**N. del A. #1 pues bien, ya es martes, (muchos aplausos) y es hora de otra actualizacion, espero seguir contando con sus reviews y sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado...  
LA LECTURA DE ESTE CAPITULO ES PG-13 Y EN ALGUNOS PAISES, EL ESTADO DE ALABAMA Y GEORGIA ES PG-18,.  
N. del A. #2, muchas gracias a todos, no tendre muchos reviews, pero mis estadisticas me dicen que faltan solo 560 hits para las cien mil lecturas, sigan asi (saltitos de emocion)**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y SEIS **

**LOS SECRETOS DE LA SERPIENTE**

El Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda:

-Bueno¿alguien me explica por que somos los unicos para esta misión?- dijo Tonks molesta mientras los magos del departamento de hechizos experimentales les colocaban todo tipo de artefactos mágicos en su ropa

-Este es un espejo comunicador, estarás en contacto con los de oparaciones magicas en todo momento- le decia un mago con antejos de fondo de botella

-Si gracias- dijo Tonks

-Deberias de aprender a Dether- dijo otro auror de mandibula cuadrada –El tambien fue reclutado y no veo que se queje-

-¡Por que es mudo!- dijo Tonks

-Pues ser los unicos methamorphmagus en todo el cuartel les dio el derecho de ganar el puesto- dijo Barbara White apareciendo de improvisto tras de ellos

Todos en la habitación se cuadraron e hicieron una especie de saludo militar con las varitas

-Descansen- dijo la auror White con desanimo –Ya tienen sus instrucciones, solo necesitamos que los de hechizos experimentales terminen para poderlos enviarlos a las catacumbas-

-Si señora- dijero Tonks, y Roderich asintió con fuerza

-Y recuerden que ustedes son la avanzada, en cuanto vean algo arriba de situación seis, no duden en pedir apoyo de todo el ministerio-

-Si señora-

-Y no olviden, no desencanten los espejos comunicadores,!portus!-

-Buena suerte- les dijo el auror con mandibula cuadrada

Tonks y Dether tocaron una copa y desaparecieron tras los efectos del traslador.

Como todo lo que hay en el mundo, siempre hay una contraparte, y por lo menos el caldero Chorreante tiene su Némesis en un bar en Belfast, Irlanda: "La entrepierna de hielo y la pezón de la bruja". En ese lugar, por un poco de oro, se puede conseguir cualquier tipo de información, los parroquianos presumen que si ellos no la tienen, dicho información no existe, a lo largo de la Noche, Absalon Rochester, un mago de pelo cenizo y larga barba del mismo color que descansaba sobre su robustez, ha tratado con brujos sin escrupulos que quieren averiguar información acerca de los movimientos de quien no debe ser nombrado o incluso bajezas mas despreciables.

A medianoche, un encapuchado entro pasando desapercibido por los ojos de Absalon, camino directo hasta la barra y pidio una cerveza, y luego paso entre unas brujas muy escasas de ropa que por diez galeones estarian dispuestas a "conocerlo mas íntimamente", pero Bill siguió derecho y se sento frente a Absalon, el cual lo miro sorprendido

-Asi que ya no soy de la suficiente calidad para Albus y ahora envia a niños a tratar conmigo- dijo Absalon un poco decepcionado

-El profesor Dumbeldore nos envio para protegerlo señor Rochester- dijo Bill -¿No cree que si lo vieran conversando con el seria demostrar una clase de incomoda lealtad a la orden del fénix?-

-Creo que tienes razon- dijo el anciano –Pero solo por eso, la tarifa sube mil galeones-

-cuatrocientos- dijo Bill

-Ochocientos-

-Quinientos-

-Seiscientos y es mi ultima oferta- dijo Absalon

-Esta bien- dijo Bill -¿Dónde diablos esta Arbazu Kan?-

El pelirrojo saco un saquito de entres sus ropas y se lo dio a Absalon, este examino su contenido; un diamante colosal en dimensiones

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el anciano sorprendido?-

-Un diamante de dragon, si somos justos, servira para cubrir por lo menos tres preguntas-

-Esta bien- dijo Absalon guardando el diamante –Pues el señor tenebroso se decenpciono de los fracasos que tuvieron al tratar de asesinar a Harry Potter y los exilio en una isla a mitad del pacifico-

-¿Pero por que no los ha eliminado o ha desecho la alianza que tenia con ellos?- dijo Bill

-Es muy simple, a pesar de toda la fidelidad que todos intenten mostrarle al señor tenebroso, cada grupo esta haciendo por sus intereses, y por lo menos, los licantropos se sienten los protectores de la energia magica y espiritual de la tierra y consideran que una persona que no sean ellos y sea capaz de manipular la magia esta parasitando a su amada tierra, Arbazu Kan se ve y es visto como una especie de mesias, y el cree que con el apoyo del señor tenebroso tendra los medios para llevar a cabo una purga, y te imaginaras que los muggles son los primeros blancos, pero aquí entre nosotros ellos, los licantropos, no ven que el señor tenebroso ya pacto con los vampiros y les entrego todo Brasil para ellos, y no me creas, pero se rumora que de alguna manera estan buscando la manera de librarse de ellos, confrontándolos con los vampiros, ya ves que esos no se pueden ver ni en pintura, asi mata varios pajaros de un tiro-

Bill analizo la información y volteo a ver de reojo al fondo del bar, donde un escandaloso brujo daba un grito de jubilo al ganar una partida de naipes

-¿Cuántas preguntas me quedan?-

-Una, asi que analiza bien lo que vas a preguntar o de lo contrario, te costara extra una nueva pregunta

-¿Qué buscan los mortifagos, o mejor dicho los caballeros de Walpurgis en Edimburgo?- dijo Bill

-Esa si que es difícil- sonrio Absalon dándole un gran trago a su cerveza –Pero es muy simple, ellos buscan a los chicos que protege Andrómeda Tonks-

-Eso me imagine, de hecho ya lo sabia- dijo Bill lo que sorprendio a Absalon, que parecia haber sido herido en el amor propio

-Pero lo que tu no sabes es por que-

-me temo que si tengo una idea- le dijo Bill

-No te aseguro que no- sonrio Absalon con picardia –Ya que el supuesto orfanato de la respetable señora Tonks no es otra cosa que un campo de reclutamiento y adiestramiento de los aprendices de Dumbeldore-

-Eso no es posible, si el supiera eso, no me hubiera mandado a preguntar- dijo Bill contrariado

-No chico, no creas que te engaño, solo preguntate si es el Dumbeldore correcto al que me estoy refiriendo-

Bill tuvo una fugaz idea

-Bien, creo que solo tengo una pregunta mas- dijo el pelirrojo y saco otra bolsita dándole otro diamante

-¿Dónde puedo localizar "al alquimista"?-

El rostro de Absalon se puso palido como la leche y escupio un poco de cerveza

-No se de que me hablas- dijo este en un tono nada convincente

Bill endurecio el gesto

-No intentes huir, por que estas topado, tengo algunos amigos que cubren las entradas a tu escondite, y afuera la escolta personal de Dumbeldore nos espera, y si no salimos de aquí en una pieza, tendras a toda la orden del fénix aquí haciendo las mismas preguntas y mas, y lo peor es que sera totalmente gratis, y no podemos permitir eso¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no, solo que ya se te adelantaron- dijo Absalon apenado

-¿Cómo¿quién?-

-Barbara White- susurro Absalon –Me pago un millon de galeones por revelar su paradero-

-¿Hace cuanto?-

-Dos dias-

-¡Rayos!- exclamo Bill –Bien conserva el diamante y ten este otro-

-¿Y para que es esto?- pregunto Absalon -¿Qué mas quieres saber?-

-Nada, es para que borres de tu memoria mi rostro y mi encuentro conmigo-

-¿Encuentro con quien?- sonrio nerviosamente Absalon Rochester.

Bill le sonrio, y sin quitarse la capa, salio del apestoso bar, y unos instantes después, Mundungus, quien era el mago escandalizado, y Elphias Dodge, salieron siguiendo a Bill.

Los tres se reunieron fuera del poblado, donde Hagrid los esperaba

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto este con aprenshion

-Tenemos que enviar un mensaje a Dumbeldore y advertirle que Barbara White va detrás de "el alquimista"- dijo Bill

-Yo me encargo chico- dijo Mundungus y desaparecio en una boluta de humo

-¿Y nosotros?- dijo Hagrid

-A continuar con la misión- dijo Bill –Hay que encontrar a "el alquimista" antes que nadie-

En Wimbledon no habia asomo de cualquier actividad fuera de lo común, Tonks y su compañero aparecieron en un callejón, Tonks se coloco el espejo en la muñeca a manera de reloj

-Muy bien, comenzamos con la misión- dijo Tonks, esten todos listos a mi señal-diles a todos los aurores que esten listos a la señal-

-Entendido Tonks, ahora, no le quites el hechizo al espejo-

-Okey Dether¿Listo para la funcion?-

Deteher asintió

Ambos caminaron calle abajo en Tegalfen Street, confundiéndose con la gente que transitaba a esa hora, el aspecto de ambos era sobrio y gris, parecian mimetizarse con los edificios, hasta que, después de seis cuadras, llegaron a una iglesia que precian igual de comunes y corrientes que los edificios a su lado, Tonks reviso la entrada de la iglesia, y encontro lo que buscaba: una calavera representando la muerte tomando a una serpiente por la cabeza.

Ambos entraron y se encontraron con la desconcertante escena de una iglesia llena de sacerdotes y monjas haciendo oración, una religiosa noto su presencia y se aceco a ellos con una amable sonrisa

-Bienvenidos al templo de Saint Crisosforus de Midelesbrhoug, una casa de oración de la santa iglesia de nuestro señor- dijo la monja –Todos lo que llegan aquí vienen buscando un propósito para su vida, dime hermana¿vienes en busca de paz interior?-

-No- contesto Tonks –Venimos buscando una operación magica ilegal que viola el tratado de la utilización de las artes oscuras¿lo dije bien?-

Dether movio la cebaza afirmativamente

-Yo soy la teniente Nymphadore Tonks y el es el teniente Dether Roderich, del ministerio de magia, y ustedes amigos, estan en un grave problema-

La monja sonrio burlona

-"Hermana", creo que eso se oiria con mucha mas autoridad si no fueran un par de magos que tienen veinte varitas apuntándoles directamente al corazón- dijo la monja

los dos aurores voltearon a su alrededor y en efecto, todos los "monjes" y las "religiosas" tenian varitas señalándolos a ellos, Dether sonrio y volteo a ver a Tonks

-Buen punto- dijo esta –Por otra parte, la palabra mago suena muy comun, yo preferiria que me digieran "hechicera"¿suena mas elegantes no Dether?-

Este sonrio y blandio su varita, Tonks cerro los ojos, y una luz deslumbrante lleno toda la boveda y a todos, quienes no se esperaban tal cosa, y cuando la luz se disipo, Tonks y Dether tenian a todos los farsantes sometidos e inconcientes, y al final volvio a ver el espejo mágico

-Bueno, eso fue mas facil de lo que parecia, asi que inicio la segunda fase, dejo el canal abierto- dijo Tonks

Dether se habia movido hasta el altar de la iglesia y examnianaba que decoraba la pared, un santo siendo martirizado por serpiente, después de analizarlo, paso su varita por las serpientes, y los ojos de una de ellas se ilumino a contacto con la varita, y con su mano, toco el dibujo, el altar comenzo a moverse, dejando al descubierto una entrada a un sotano que tan solo era la entrada a una serie de laberínticos pasadizos.

Ambos caminaron por mas de dos horas, guiados por las voces del espejo

-Creo que hemos llegado a las catacumbas de Londres- dijo Tonks

Dether asintió, pero siguieron caminando, a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de la actividad, no era ningun secreto que las catacumbas aun eran habitadas por magos, pero ellos tomaron otro camino, a una zona que parecia desierta y fantasmagórica, y extraños encapuchados comenzaron a aparecer, como si hicieran guardias, ambos aurores se tuvieron que ocultar en una grita en la pared

-Tomemos el camino alternativo- dijo Tonks

Dether solo se encogio de hombres

Ambos eludieron a un par de encapuchados y entraron a al primer tunel que encontraron, pero ambos sintieron que el corazon se les caia al suelo cuando se toparon con tres encapuchados, ahora quedaba claro que eran mortifagos por sus mascaras, estos lanzaron un mar de hechizos, Dether la empujo al suelo, Tonks sintio como la energia pasaba por encima de su cabeza, pero Dether derribo a uno, Tonks se reincorporo y eludio un par de hechizos y sometio a otro, el tercero trato de huir, pero un hechizo aturdidor lo paro en seco, Tonks les quito la mascara y se topo con que eran apenas niños, busco en sus brazos y se horrorizo al ver la marca tenebrosa

-A este lo estaba buscando el ministerio- dijo la voz del otro lado del espejo una vez que Tonks reflejo el rostro del mortifago en la superficie- Pero de los otros dos no hay resgistros criminales-

-no podemos dejarlos aquí- dijo Tonks -¿Podrían mandar a alguien de Azkaban?-

-Negativo, no podemos revelar la operación aun- dijo la voz del espejo

Los tres encapuchados vigilaban una puerta de hierro, ambos intentaron abrirla por todos los medios, pero era imposible, no daba un apice

-Aquí Tonks de nuevo, la puerta no cede, ya lo intentamos todo-

-¿Ya intentaron volarla?-

-Obvio que no, esta es una opracion discreta y ...- Tonks se callo subitamente cuando Dether volo en mil pedazos la puerta –Ya esta, ambos nos disponemos a entrar, dejo el canal abierto esperando instrucciones-

-Entendido-

Ambos entraron y se vieron sumidos en al oscuridad, encendieron sus varitas y dieron por lo menos un par de cientos de pasos

De pronto un destello verde se vio a lo lejos, y la varita de Dether dejo de iluminar

-¡Oh dios santo!- exclamo Tonks,

-¿Qué esta pasando?- exclamo la voz del espejo

Tonks esquivo un hechizo y contrataco, se escucho un pesado ruido de un cuerpo que caia

-Mataron a Dether- dijo Tonks

Una luz se encendió, deslumbrante y empañaba la vista

-¡Perdemos imagen Tonks, dependemos de tu reporte oral!- dijo la voz del espejo

Tonks abrio los ojos y se acerco a lo que destellaba esa luz

-¡Por el amor de dios Tonks, la señorita White quiere un reporte inmediato de la situación lo mas pronto posible!-

-Necesitamos a todos los que puedan enviar armados hasta los dientes con todo instrumento conocido por los magos, es urgente que tambien se lo comuniquen al profeso Dumbeldore, y emitan calve de emergencia calve doce, tenemos que destruir este basurero¿cómo se atrevieron a esto?...-

La transmisión se interrumpio abruptamente

La tranquilidad dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid era total, Ni Harry ni Ginny se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, pero los ruidos del estadio habia cesado, el partido habia terminado, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, estaban juntos, a solas, algo que los dos habian deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, lo unico que hicieron fue dormir, ambos tenian una extaña sensación de bienestar y paz al estar juntos, sumado a que la cama de Hagrid era muy comoda y confortable.

Ginny se desperto primero sobre el pecho de Harry y lo observo con atención, como su rostro dibujaba paz en ese momento, y penso en lo mucho que soñaba con un momento asi, y en lo feliz que la hacia tenerlo junto a el, no le importaba que afuera hubiera una guerra en ese momento solo exsitian Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley en su mundo, y una idea traviesa paso por su mente

Harry abrio los ojos y se topo con la mirada de Ginny

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo volteando a ver a la ventana, los rayos del sol habian desaparecido

-No se, ya es tarde- sonrio Ginny

-Estas bien, te noto un poco rara –dijo Harry pasándole la mano por el rostro de lapelirroja, retirándole su sedoso cabello de la frente.

-¿Cuánto me quieres?- dijo Ginny

-Mas de lo que he querido a cualquier persona- dijo Harry

-Eso no me basta- le dijo Ginny -¿Serias capaz de decir que me amas?-

-Si- contesto Harry sin meditarlo

Ginny cerro los ojos mientras Harry acercaba su cara a la de suya y le besaba la mejilla, luego daba un beso mas cerca de la boca, luego otro ya empezando el labio, y luego sello sus labios con los de el, los volvió a besar de nuevo, y luego prolongo el beso, paso su lengua lentamente por el labio inferior de la chica, Ginny abrió la boca y provoco un beso distinto a todos los que se habian dado antes

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo Ginny

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Harry extrañado

-Lo que haces con la lengua, se siente delicioso-

Harry acerco timidamente sus labios a los de Ginny, pero esta capturo su labio inferior y lo mordio, Harry sintio una extraña sensación, pero continuo besándola

Así estuvieron durante unos segundos, no sabian porque un calor totalmente extraños, pero a la vez familiar para ambos había cubierto sus cuerpos, haciéndolos desear mas caricias y mas besos...

-¿Has hecho esto antes?- pregunto Ginny con un rubor extremo en las mejillas

-En mi vida- dijo Harry

-Pues lo haces muy bien- le dijo Ginny con picardia y como si ronroneara, le quito la camisa empezó a tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo que la ropa le dejaba ver

-¿Y tu?- le pregunto Harry

-No, es la primera vez que tambien lo hago- dijo Ginny, pero esta se quito la camisa, y tomo la mano de Harry y la dirigio a su pecho, Harry lo sujeto con la mano, pero Ginny se desabrocho el sostén y al sentir el tacto de Harry, se mordio el labio, como si el simple tacto de Harry le provocara una sensación equiparable a un encantamiento "electrus"

En ese momento la ropa estaba de mas, ambos querían lo que estaba apunto de pasar, Ginny tomo un cobija y los cubrio a ambos con esta, y jugando con la obscuridad, comenzo a regalarle caricias mas subidas de tono, y Harry por ningun motivo estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás, ambos se estaban conciendo, explorándose, Cada prenda desapareció lentamente, acompañada de caricias... caricias mas profundas.

Ginny mordio a Harry en el cuello y fue la señal para que ambos iniciaran una especie de lucha grecorromana que no parecia buscar un ganador, ambos experimentaban con el roce de sus cuerpos sensaciones mil millones de veces mas placenteras de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera recordado jamas, Harry se impuso y domino a Ginny, sujetándoles de los brazos contra la cama, Ginny estaba irreconocible, parecia una fiera dispuesa a devorarlo

Harry miro a Ginny los ojos, un ligero rubor había en sus pómulos, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el cuerpo de una mujer... sonrió para mi si mismo y luego alzo la mirada sonriéndole a la chica que estaba bastante ruborizada...

-Eres hermosa –dijo Harry dulcemente al oído de la chica comenzando a besar el cuello bajando... pequeños besos cargados de amor, un escalofrío recorrio toda la espalda de la pelirroja

Ginny cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio, no podría contener por mucho tiempo... eran demasiadas emociones juntas, y todas le gustaban, Harry había dejado su labor de besar el cuello y había vuelto a los labios, Harry la empujaba levemente hacia atrás, hasta que se separo de ella, para tomar aire, la vio con una dulzura tremenda y le sonrió... Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos sonrojados.

Ginny y Harry sabian lo que venia a continuación, y solo era cuestion de que uno de los dos tomaran la iniciativa.

Pero un lejano sonido provinente del bosque prohibido alerto a Fang, que desperto de su letargo y comenzo a ladrar ruidosamente, lo que desperto a todoas las demas mascotas dentro de la cabaña, ambos, Ginny y Harry se asustaron sobresaltados, Ginny se envolvió en la cobija de Hagrid, pero le sonreia a Harry, este se colco los lentes y vio un reloj en la pared que marcaba las tres de la mañana

-Creo que tenemos que regresar al castillo- dijo Harry

Ginny sonrio con picardia

-¿Seguro que quieres regresar?- le dijo Ginny

-Sinceramente no- dijo Harry –Pero creo que se van a comenzar a preguntar donde estuvimos todo este tiempo-

-Tienes razon- dijo Ginny sonriente– Voltéate, me voy a poner mi ropa, te recomiendo que hagas los mismo-

Ambos sonreían cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, no les importo y no supieron como lo hicieron, pero regresaron al castillo pasando lo mas desapercibidos que pudieron, pero a cada oportunidad, no la desperdiciaban y se abrazaban, se besaban, una veces con ternura, otras como si ese fuera el primer y ultimo beso que iban a dar, las manos de ambos recorrian cada centrimetro de su cuerpo, ambos no lo decian, pero estaban de acuerdo en que Fang habia interrumpido justo en el momento preciso pero a la vez el peor

-Madre perla- dijo Ginny saliendo debajo de la capa invisible

La dama gorda no le reprocho nada, pues ella era prefecta y le dio el paso, Harry entro detrás de ella, y caminaron hacia la sala comun, Harry la sujeto por la cintura y la aecrco a su cuerpo, sin embargo, ambos se separaron como si se quemaran al ver que a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, la sala comun estaba no estaba vacia, pues en una butaca frente al fuego, estaba la pequeña Madeline.

Esta se habia quedado dormida escribiendo una redacción, Harry se quito tambien la capa y noto que la exención del trabajo de la pequeña Gryffindor era de por lo menos diez metros

-¿mady?- susurro Ginny con cuidado y ternura -¿Mady?

La pequeña niña parpadeo perezosamente y dio un largo bozteso

-lo siento- murmuro esta entre sueños –Creo que me quede dormida-

-No te preocupes pequeña- dijo Ginny –Ahora ve a la cama-

-No puedo, necesito revisar mi redacción- dijo Madeline, pero el sueño la dominaba

-Nosotros lo haremos- dijo Harry

-No, Gwyneth se molestaria- susurro Madeline

-No lo creo, descansa, mañana a primera hora te la tendremos lista- dijo Harry

-Gracias, que bueno, por que tengo mucho sueño- dijo Madeline

Ginny la cargo en sus brazos

-No te vayas- le dijo a Harry

-Por supuesto que no- dijo este sonriente

Mientras siguió con la mirada como Ginny desaparecia por la escaleras, dio un suspiro y se puso a leer la redacción

"Las catacumbas y necrópolis de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda"

La escritura de Madeline era pequeña, pero en su forma de escribir, no parecia para nada hecha por una niña de once años, era muy descriptiva

"representan refugios milenarios para los magos y brujas desde la llegada de los muggles pictos hasta las ultimas cacerias de brujas"

La redacción continuaba metros y metros, a Harry nunca le habia parecido interesante la historia de la magia, sobre todo por la forma en que el fantasmagorico profesor Binn la impartia, pero la manera en que Madeline la habia escrito le facinaba y lo convenía a leer mas y mas

"Desde 1819 por acuerdo con el ministerio de magia, las catacumbas de la ciudad de Londres son considerados territorio autónomo, y dan recepción y la bienvenida a aquellos magos que no esten dispuestos a renunciar a los viejos modos de la vida, por lo que cualquier cosa que relacione con el mundo muggle es mal visto y destruido de inmediato"

-¿Qué hay?- dijo Ginny reapareciendo detrás de el

-Pues que Madeline podria sacar un TIMO si le dejaran presentar el examen de Historia de la magia- dijo Harry sorprendido

-Dejame ver- dijo Ginny,

Y en quince minutos leyo un poco mas de lo que Harry habia leido

-¿qué te parece?- dijo Harry

-Pues que tienes razon, no hay nada que revisar, su trabajo es perfecto- dijo Ginny, pero enrollo el pergamino y lo puso en la mesita de centro y luego volteo a ver a Harry-¿En que nos quedamos en la cabaña de Hagrid?

Harry no respondio, pero Ginny lo empujo a la butaca y comenzo a besarlo en el cuello, Harry cerro los ojos, disfrutando la sensación, Ginny le levanto la camisa y roso con sus labios su abdomen y sintio como si esa parte de su cuerpo se derritiera

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Ginny con una picara sonrisa

Harry respondio, pero su boca solo emitio una especie de silbido

La pelirroja se quito su chaquieta y su camisa, quedando solo en sujetador y volteo a ver a Harry

-Aquí no esta Fang para que te salve de mi- le dijo susurrándole al oido

Harry la ujeto y le dio un apasionado beso lleno de amor, cariño, deseo, y no supo como, pero su camisa ya estaba en el suelo, y se disponia a algo mas, cuando se escucho un ruido proveniente de los pasillos, las voces de sus amigas

Harry instintivamente tomo la capa invisible y se la coloco a ambos, y por el hueco del retrato, Cadica Y Vilandra entraron, ambas cargando una extraña caja, pero ambas venian conversando

-No vamos a poder tener surte para siempre- dijo Cadica

-Agradece que esta ocupada con el, asi no se va a dar cuenta- dijo Vilandra

-Pero me siento un poco mal-

-No te pongascobarde ahora- le dijo Vilandra –Sabiamos que esto iba a suceder y¿no notas nada extraño?-

-Si- dijo Cadica recorriendo la sala comun con la mirada Harry y Ginny contuvieron la respiración asustados –Madeline se fue a acostar, y que bueno, no queria darle explocaciones, esa niña es muy suspicaz-

-Si, pero es un amor- dijo Vilandra –Bueno, vamos a dormir, que mañana hay que entregar esto, y ademas tengo clase muy temprano-

-Si, espero que Ginny se siga tardando en lo que quiera que este haciendo- sonrio Cadica-¿Quién iba a decir que le estariamos tan agradecidas a Harry?.

Vilandra apago el fuego de la chimenea con su varita y paso junto a la butaca donde estaban Ginny y Harry ocultos, pero inmediatamente después, ambas chicas subieron por las escaleras y sus voces desaparecieron tras el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba

Ginny y Harry se observaron a los ojos por un lago rato, y hasta que se aseguraron que no habia moros en la costa, se quitaron la capa invisible

-¿Debemos de tomar esto como una señal?- dijo Ginny

-señal o no, pero creo que por hoy no podra ser- dijo Harry

-No lo digas tan entusiasmado- dijo Ginny ironica

Harry suspiro

-Yo prefiero no jugar con la suerte- dijo Harry

Ginny bufo y se cruzo de brazos

-Esta bien- dijo con puchero –¿Pero cuando tendremos otra oportunidad asi?-

Harry sonrio con pocardia

-¿Cómo esta?, creo que pocas, pero sabes que el castillo es muy grande- dijo Harry


	77. El Estilo Black

**N/A: **MARTES DE ACTUALIZACION, BIEN, PUES PRIMERO AGRADESCO A LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW, Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN nn, BIEN, LA SEMANA ENTRANTE COMIENZA MI SEMESTRE, PERO NO POR ESO VOY A DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR, BIEN, BIEN, PUES DESDE EL CAPITULO FINAL COMIENZA UN MEGA ARCO ARGUMENTAL, QUE ES EL MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIA, AL QUE TODOS LAS POSIBLES PISTAS QUE DEJE EN LOC CAPITULOS ANTERIORES LLEVAN, ASI QUE PROCURARE ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO PARA QUE LA INTRIGA SEA MENOS.

BIEN, SALUDOS, Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y SIETE **

**EL ESTILO BLACK**

Harry tuvo una mañana un tanto aburrida, por lo que paso sin pena ni gloria el dia antes del almuerzo, su mente estaba en Ginny, en la cosas que habian sucedido apenas unas horas antes y se sorprendio a si mismo suspirando al recordar algunos detalles.

Después de su ultima clase de la mañana, se encamino al gran comedor, completamente distraido, cuando una persona le cerro el paso

-Hola Potter, cualquiera diria que me has eludido todo este tiempo- le dijo Cho sonriente

-Yo, este, me encontre ocupado, disculpa- mintió Harry

Cho se acerco e intento abrazarlo del brazo, pero dio un respingo horrorizada y como si fuera un sabueso de rastreo, olfateo a Harry

-¡Tienes su olor por todo tu cuerpo!- murmuro Cho escandalizada -¡Apestas a Weasley!-

-¡Oye!!- dijo Harry ofendido –Mas cuidado con como te refieres a mi amigo-

-No me refiero a el- gruño Cho –Es ella-

Harry ya no supo que contestar y Cho escudriño su mirada, bufo indignada y dio media vuelta, alejándose rapidamente gruñendo y les grito a unas alumnas de tercero de forma muy fea y salvaje

Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo se quedaron igual de impresionados que Harry, pero este se encogio de hombros y se apresuro a llegar al comedor.

Hermione y ron lo alcanzaron cuando el ya iba por su segundo plato, ninguno de los dos comento nada acerca de la actitud de Harry y se envolvieron en una conversación tribial acerca de quidditch, Harry fingia prestar atención, pero en realidad esperaba que la pelirroja enbtrara por la puerta del gran comedor, esta no tardo en aparecer y le sonrio a Harry de una manera especial que lo hizo sentir reconfortado, no se sento junto a el, pues encontro lugar entre Madeline y Neftis, pero constantemente se dirigían dulces y coquetas miradas, Hermiones fue la primea en notarlo, pero sonrio en tono de complicidad, no en cambio Ron qye se molesto

-Ya basta ustedes dos- le dijo a Harry –Ya estoy empalagado de tanta miel-

-No seas envidioso- dijo Hermione sonriente

-Pero no hay moral Hermione, el siguiente paso es que se van a trensar a besos en la sala comun con todos presentes, y no digo que no lo hagan-

-¡Ron!- exclamo Hermione aprensiva, pero la llegada de varias lechuzas de plumaje rojo cobrizo la interrumpió -¡Algo malo ha sucedido!-

Ella decia eso, pues se habia inscrito a un servicio del profeta que enviaba noticias urgentes de acuerdo a la magnitud del problema, la lechuza deposito el periodico en las piernas de Hermione y se alejo volando sin esperar su paga, esta de inmediato se puso a leer el periodico

-¡Oh no!- exclamo Hermione

Harry y Ron vieron el encabezado del periodico y ambos creyeron que la noticia no era para tanto

"_Asalto a la estacion King Cross"_

_Londres 29 de marzo, Una pandilla de pseudo mortifagos asalto la estacion de trenes y causo un gran alaboroto al simular un atarco a las taquillas de la estacion muggle cuando la verdadera intención fue, y desgraciadamnte con éxito, la sustracción del tren mágico numero 666, los ladrones, sin duda magos todos, colocaron un encantamiento de ocultación por lo que le es casi imposible al ministerio su ubicación actual._

_Uno de los testigos indica que los atacantes se comunicaban entre si con un idioma extranjero, quiza centroeuropeo..."_

_-_Que hayan robado un tren no es para que pongas esa cara- dijo Ron

-No Ronald- dijo Hermione –Lee con atención la ultima pagina-

Hermione le dio el periodcio a Ron y este lo abrio para que Harry tambien pudiera leer

"_Desaparecen agentes del ministerio"_

_Una fuente confiable al diario el profeta, dio el soplo de que dos de los mejores Aurores del ministerio de magia han desaparecido en accion, Nymphadora Tonks, de 26 años, residente en el 1 de Wallace Mainstreet, y Lester Dether, de 29, residente del 69 de Soho Village, no regresaron de la operación a la que fueron comisionados el dia de ayer, y se presume que ambos han caido en el cumplimiento de su deber, nuestra fuente, que prefiere mantener su anonimato por obvias razones, apunta que después de una movilización de la oficina de seguridad magica, ambos aurores fueron convocados, pero nunca se les volvio a ver el resto del dia, el vocero del ministerio no ha ningún comunicado al respecto...-_

El tren mágico con la locomotora 666, que recien habia sido robado por una curiosa banda de pandilleros, todos, con varitas y una actitud muy desenfadada, pero todos estaban ahí protegiendo al vagon principal, en su interior, un variopinto grupo de jóvenes magos centroeuropeos se regodeaban ante una amordazada y debilitada Tonks, la tenian atada con cadenas a uno de los sillones del compartimiento, tenia la cara llena de hilillos de sangre

-¡Enervatte!- dijo uno de los magos mas pequeños en corpulencia

-Tonks abrio los ojos, no podia enfocar con claridad, le dolia cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y era mas que obvio que la habian estado tirturando mientras ella estuvo inconsciente

-Senorrita Tonks¿me escucha?- dijo el chico sentándose retadoramente frente a ella-¿Entiende lo que le estoy diciendo?-

Tonks escupio al suelo, y sintio el sabor ocre de la sangre

-Eso lo tomarre como un si- dijo el pandillero mientras hacia aparecer una jarra de agua fresca justo frente a la mirada de Tonks- Y esperro que este comoda, por que este paseo en trren con nuestro contacto en Corrnuales es muy acalorado e incomodo-

El mago hizo una seña y otro mago jalo del cabello a Tonks para que lo mirara a la cara, directamente a los ojos

-Lo unico que hace sorporrtable esta misión parra nosotrros es la expresión de su carra cuando se de cuenta que de la suerte que le esperra por delante en estos próximos dias- dijo el mago sonriente, este sin duda estaba disfrutando la vision que presentaba Tonks-Digame señorrita¿Qué se siente saber que todo secreto en su cabeza pronto sera entregado y usado por sus odiados enemigos¿Qué su mente y su cuerpo seran sujetos a una tortura tan inrensa que cada segundo sentira como si fuera una hora y cada minuto como un año entero-

Tonks se carcajeo burlona

-Niño, acabas de describir conb detalle mi ultima relacion amorosa-

El mortifago le dio un puñetazo a Tonks entre las cejas

-Algunos viejos conocidos suyos apreciaran ese sentido del humor tan animado señorrita Tonks- dijo el mortifago apuntando su varita a la entrepierna de Tonks –Despues de rodo, casi no hay placer en doblegar a un auroro que ya se ha dado por vencido¿no lo cree asi¡Cruccio!-

El tren seguia su marcha por las vias abandonadas de la ruta 32, y cuando se internaron a un frondoso bosque, dos figuras encapuchadas saltaron de lo alto de los arboles al techo del cabuz del tren, con una agilidad animal, se desplazaron a la locomotora, el mas grande de ellos le arrojo un hechizo mudo al maquinista, y este cayo pesadamente sin vida al suelo de la locomotora-

-No tenias por que hacerlo- le reclamo la delicada voz de la otra encapuchada

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozcan- dijo el encapuchado –Ahora ponte la mascara-

Cuando ambos tuvieron sus mascaras puestas, la encapuchada blandio su varita y frenaron bruscamente la marcha del tren

-El ultimo en llegar es un perro rabioso- dijo la encapuchada y desaparecio tras el crujir de su capa

En el vagon donde llevaban a Tonks, la incertidumbre comenzo a esparcirse entre los magos

-Deberiamos huir con la auror- dijo uno de tantos

-¿Y a donde irriamos?- dijo el que aparentaba ser el lider -¿Tenemos ordenes del señor Karkarov?-

Tonks parpadeo al oir esas palabras, a pesar del dolor, parecia que todo comenzaba a tener una cierta logica

-Pero no importa, tienen diez minutos para descubrir que sucede, arreglarlo y largarnos de aquí-

Sus palabras fueron como una señal, pues varios magos salieron del vagon con las varitas en sus manos, Tonks intentaba desaparecerce, pero el dolor no le permitia hacerlo, ademas las cadenas tenían alguna especie de hechizo que no podia quebrantar, un feroz aullido provieniente del vagon contiguo provoco que sde le erizara el cabelo no solo a ella, si no a los magos que aun quedaban custodiándola

-¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunto una bruja al lider, la chica se escuchaba aterrada

-¿oir que?- mintió el mago lider con un tono poco convincente de voz-Alguna bestia se ha de haber colado en el tren-

De pronto, de ambos vagones que rodeaban al cual los transportaba, se escucho como varios magos lanzaban toda clase de hechizos, hubo unos segundos de silencio, y luego un griterio de voces que rogaban por piedad en el mejor de los casos o en franca agonia, esta vez, el mago lider si demostró preocupación

-Tomen sus varritas y prepárense para negociar-

Apenas hubo dicho eso, cuando las puertas de ambos lados del vagon saliron volando y por ella aparecieron dos encapuchados, dos caballeros de Walpurgis vestidos de forma elegante, aunque un poco anticuada, ambos apuntaron a lor pocos magos que aun habia en ese vagon

Tonks alzo la vista y vio el interior de uno de los otros vahçgones contiguos y habia sido una carniceria total, el olor a sangre inundo de golpe el vagon, Tonks sintio una punzada de asco en la boca

-¿Dónde demosnios esta Igor Karkarov?- grito la mortifaga

Ninguno de los magos contesto, se mantenian expectante

-Igor Karkarov ha sido condenado por el señor tenenbroso a la pena capital al considerar sus actos una traicion a el mismo asi como su presencia es un peligro para sus planes, estamos aquí para ejecutar su voluntad y acabar con la vida de todos los que a su vez haya colaborado con el-

-Un momento- dijo el mago –Tenemos a un auroro del ministerio, podemos llegar a un arreglo-

-¡Cruccio!- exclamo la mortifaga atinando en el mago–La voluntad del señor tenebroso es incuestionable-

-Matenlos- ordeno el mago desde el sulo con un hilo de voz

Pero tardo mas en decirlo que el mismo en caer muerto, ambos mortifagos despacharon a los pocos pandilleros que quedaban en el vagon, unicamente le respetaroin la vida a dos, un chico de pelo castaño una chica delgaducha con ojos azules

-Ustedes, si quieren conservar su vida, van a ir con Karkarov y le van a decir que los caballeros de Walpurgis estan detrás de el- gruño la mortifaga

-Pero para asegurarnos de que lo haras, me quedar con esto¡Diffindio!- dijo el otro mortifago

El brazo del chico se desprendio de su cuerpo y el pandillero solto una exclamación de dolor

-ahora lárguense- grito la mortifaga

Ambos bandidos salieron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo pasando por encima de los cadáveres de sus compañeros, pero los encapuchados fueron directamente al lugar donde estaba Tonks, la cual habia guardado silencio presenciando todo, y al sentirlos frente a ella, abrio un ojo, y luego dio un suspiro de resignación

-Bueno, sabia que aguantar la respiración tratar de hacerme la muerta no seria suficiente- dijo Tonks –Debi de imaginar que olfatearían mi olor-

La encapuchada le quito las cadenas y le acaricio la cabeza, y cuando Tonks levanto la cabeza, se topo con que ambos mortifagos la veian directamente a los ojos atravez de sus mascaras

-¿Son ustedes?-

Ambos magos asintieron

-Creo que los educaron demasiado bien, y se que es lo que sigue, y les dire lo mismo que les dije a estos estupidos, primero tendran que matarme para vaciar mi cabeza-

La mortifaga continuaba acariciando la cabeza de Tonks con ternura mientas el otro mago pasaba su varita por las heridas de la auror

-Siempre he estado lista para reintegrarme con lo divino desde que tenia quince años¿pero me harian un favor y no me desfigurarian mientras me torturan?- dijo Tonks –Identificar mi cadáver ya va a ser bastante perturbador para mis padres-

-No Nymphadora- dijo la mortifaga –No moriras todavía, pero esta es la unica oportunidad que tendras, dile a madre y padre que se mantengan neutrales como hasta ahora y solo se encarguen de proteger a los niños-

-¿Cómo se que son ustedes?-

-Por que tu corazon lo sabe- dijo el mago –Ahora, con todo el dolor de mi corazon, hasta nunca ¡Obliviate!-

La chica tomo el barzo cercenado del mago que habia huido y con un toque de su varita lo convirtió en una lechuza

-Hay que avisar que esos desgraciados van a reunirse con Karkarov- dijo la mortifaga sacando tinta y pergamino, comenzando a escribir

-Despues de esto, va a ver muchos problemas- dijo el mortifago

-No seas miedica, venga, tu ve a avisar a Bloodmary y Jorgunmamder-

-¿Y tu que haras?-

-Voy a llevar a Nymphadora con madre, lo que me recuerda¡Desmaius!-

En Londres, en el ministerio de magia todo era ajetreo, por un lado la prensa expectante a cualquier noticia, pues habian visto entrar muy temprano a el matrimonio Tonks, lo que de alguna manera confirmaba alas sospechas de que su hija habia desaperacido en accion, y pisos mas abajo, en el cuartle de aurores, una bruja de mirada fria y calculadore, con el cabello blanco y negro estaba inclinada en una chimenea hablando con una cabeza que sobresalia entre las llamas del fuego

-No me interesa de quien haya sido el mensaje y menos saber del estado de la locomotora- dijo Barbara White enfurecida -¿Hay algun rastro del paradero de Tonks o algun sobreviviente?-

-Todos los del departamento de accidentes mágicos estan rastreando la zona señorita White, pero con setenta y siete mortifagos muertos y cercenados es la unica pista que tenemos comandante-

Dawlish y Kingsley Shakelbot estaban al lado de Barbara White expectantes, en cuento la cabeza desaparecio de entre ñlas llamas, el primero miro a Barbara hite

-Comandante, ya pasaron veintisiete horas, en lo personal creo que tenemos las mismas posibilidades de capturar a algun mortifago que haya sobrevivido, cuponiendo que haya habiudo alguno, que de enontrar viva a Tonks

En ese justo momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrio, era Andrómeda Tonks, la cual palidecio, sin duda habia escuchado todas las palabras de Dawlish

Barbara White exploto en colera

-¿Estas seguro de tus palabras Dawlish?- rugio la comandante –Bueno, fracasar en una misión de diez millones de galeones destinada a localizar al principal operador de quien-tu-sabes en Inglaterra es un evento desafortunado, pero perder a un par de aurores condecorados y mas cuando una es hija de uno de las principales y mas influyentes personas en el ministerio es una perdida muy tragica y un excelente destructor de carreras-

Andrómeda se quedo viendo como la comandante regañaba a Dawlish

-¿Se le ofrece algo señora Tonks?-

-Si hablar contigo Barbara- dijo Andrómeda –A solas-

-Ustedes¡largo!- dijo la comandante señalando la puerta –Lo lamento mucho señora, debo de reconocer que operaciones magicas especiales de presipito, criamos que Tonks era la mejor candidata para la misión-

-No voy a reclamarte nada, se de la presion a la que estas sometida- dijo Andrómeda –Solo te vengo a decir que en caso de que algo malo llegara a sucederle a Tonks, no te culpes-

-¿Cómo no me voy a culpar?- rugio Barbara –la muerte de dos aurores se agrega a mi expediente¿cuántos sesinatos a mis hombres crees que van?, los estan aplastando como cucarachas y encima, Aberforth Dumbeldore y su banmda de locos nos ridiculiza en cada ocacion que puede, y su hermano no hace nada por ayudarnos-

-Es gente ocupada, lo entiendo tratando de proteger y educar tantos niños- dijo Andrómeda

-¿Qué es lo que quiere señora?- dijo Barbara desesperada- No voy a aceptar que nos estan ganando la guerra, por que no es cierto-

-Pero tampoco van ganando- dijo con incomodidad Andrómeda

-¿Es todo lo que quiere decirme?-

-No Andrómeda, vengo a suplicar por que hagas todo lo posible por encontrar a Tonks, y no lo hago como tu dices "una persona influyente", si no por lo que alguna vez nos vinculo y por que se que tu entiendes el dolor de una madre al ver como le arrebatan a sus hijos-

Andrómeda guardo silencio, pues por un instante le parecio haber escuchado un lejano y debil aullido, Ted Tonks entro a la ofina de improvisto

-¿Tu tambien lo escuchaste?- le dijo a Andrómeda -¿Crees que sea posible?-

Varios aurores haraganeaban fuera de la oficina, la comandante salio de esta y lleno la habitación con sus gritos

-¡Con mil demonios!- grito -¡Continúen la búsqueda y manténganme informada!, estoy segura que no tengo que decir que el trabajo y el pellejo de todos esta en juego gracias a esos saboteadores-

Andrómeda t Ted Tonks se quedaron en la oficina de White, mientras esta romaba un fólder, estaba dispuesta a dar la conferencia que tanto tiempo habia pospuesto, y tomo el elevador, cuando se abrio, habia una chica vestida con ropas anticuadas, y el cabello le cubria la cara, White no le dio importancia y activo los botones del elevador, pero cuando este comenzo a andar, sintio una varita que le apuntaba al cuello

-No haga ningun movimiento, o se queda sin cabeza- dijo la chica –me encantaria batirme a duelo con usted, pero ahora traigo un mensaje de Jorgunmamder: "no metas las narices en lo que no te imperta si es que aprecias tu vida"-

Barbara White rechinaba los dientes de furia, intento voltear a ver a su atacante, pero esta pareto la varita contra su cuello

-Fue un gran placer conocerla de tan cerca, casi se me olvida, Tonks esta en la calle-

Y sin decir nada mas, desaparecio

Barbara White se desepero, y lanzo un hechizo que prendio la alarma del ministerio, al salir a la planta principal, los reporteros la bombardearon con preguntas, pero White paso de largo y se dirigio a la entrada del ministerio, y salio tan raido como pudo, y al subir a la calle, encontro un bulto recargado en la caseta de telefono

Barabara White lo tomo entre sus brazos y al destaparlo, sintio una extraña sensación de alivio al descubrir que era Tonks

-¡Despiera Tonks!- le grito

La auror parpadeo pesadamente

-¡Ya amanecio!-

Los reporteros comenzaron a aparecer y a tomar fotos, las plumas vuelapluma rasgaron el papel con rapidez mientras sus dueños hacian todo tipo de preguntas, Andrómeda y Ted fueron de los ultimos en salir y Andrómeda olvido su frialdad y se lanzo a barzar a su hija

-¿Qué haces aquí mama?- dijo Tonks incomoda por lo besos -¡Me pones en vergüenza con la prensa!-

Por la esquina, una chica vestida de negro observo con atención la escena, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud de muggles que salian del trabajo


	78. Chapter 78

**DEDICADO CON CARIÑO PARA MOONY, LERI, IVY, TALY, MALALA, CADICA Y NEFTIS**

**MIS PRIMERAS Y MAS QUERIDAS SEGUIDORAS**

**CAPITULO 78**

**EL PELIGRO DE UN RECUERDO**

En Middeslbourg, existe la mayor biblioteca para magos, después de Hogwarts claro esta, pero ahí cualquier persona con una varita tiene el acceso siempre y cuando este dispuesto a acatar las normas de guardar orden y silencio.

En el subnivel, existe una hemeroteca muy completa de los últimos trecientos años de ediciones del diario el profeta, y en esos momentos se encontraba cerrada, ocupada por un hombre alto, de hermosos ojos azules, que leia con asombrosa velocidad varias ediciones del diario el profeta, y sin apartar la vista de las paginas de pergamino, tomo su varita y apunto con ella hacia la puerta

-A menos que sea algo mucho muy importante, no vale la pena que me interrumpas, a menos que quieras que te arranque la cabeza- dijo

Una hermosa mujer se materializo surgiendo del polvo de la habitación, coronando su voluptuosa figura con un antifaz negro con la figura de una mariposa, esta no sonreía, pero observaba detenidamente al hombre de ojos azules

-¡Esta hecho!- dijo esta con un sensual susurro

-¿Qué demonios esta hecho Bloodmary?-

-El plan esta hechado a andar-

-¿Cuántos sobrevivientes quedaron?-

-Tres, la auror sangre sucia, un varon y una hembra de Durmstarng- dijo Bloodmary –Los gemelos hecharon a andar tu plan, se reunirán contigo donde acordaron y están seguros que alguno de ellos podrá llevarte a donde esta el traidor-

Jorgunmander aparto la edición del profeta que leia en ese instante bastante irritado

-Yo no recuero haber dado la orden- dijo con molestia –llevo preparando meticulosamente este plan desde el invierno, quisieras ser tan malditamente amable de informarme quien demonios dio la orden de autorización-

-el señor tenebroso- dijo Bloodmary

-¿y como demonios es que el señor tenebroso esta al tanto de mis planes?-

-Por que es mi misión tenerte controlado y al mismo tiempo tenerlo al tanto de todas tus acciones, el señor tenebroso no quiere otro intento de asesinato de parte tuya-

-por la cual fui castigado muy duramente si no mal recuerdo, cuando hace frio, mis huesos me provocan un dolor tan agudo y penetrante, que me hace desear morir, pero oh claro, no puedo morir, por que estoy maldito-

-Si fueras leal tal vez….

-¡No te atrevaz a decirme eso maldito engendro- bramo Jorgunmander

Bloodmary lo miro impacible, y el asesino serpiente la fulminaba con su gélida mirada, pero la bruja no desviaba la mirada

-El plan ya esta echado a andar, y debes de tomar tu parte, los gemelos te verán en el lugar convenido a la hora acordada-

Jorgunmander resoplo y trato de tranquilizarse

-Bien, creo que no tengo mas opocion, sin embargo tengo algo de tiempo y quisiera que me ayudaras con algunas cosas que no me quedan del todo claras-

El asesino tomo una edición del profeta, fechada con fecha de hacia veinte años y la abrió en la paginas centrales

-¡Masacre en Manchester!, tres mil muertos y un barrio entero destruido, el ministerio me lo atribuye a mí, pero lo más gracioso es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, y no es lo único que no recuerdo, 21 de enero, 2 de febrero, 4 de marzo, muchas fechas más que el profeta dice que actué en contra de la naturaleza y la vida, y algo así de grande quizá debería de ser recordado por la persona que lo perpetuo-

-Pero tu mente- susurro Bloodmary-Tu mente y tu memoria fueron destrozados, Albus Dumbeldore te arranco todo lo que eras cuando te derroto-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué si recuerdo quien soy, que soy, que es lo que hago, a quien sirvo?, y demás sandeces-

-Por que el señor tenebroso sabe, y recopilo recuerdos de todos los mortifagos para poder darte una memoria, el señor tenebroso te reconstruyo desde cero-

-¿Reconstruyo?-

-Si, Albus Dumbeldore te dejo sin nada en la mente, eras menos que la mas inútil de las criaturas mágicas, el señor tenebroso te lo dijo, si no fuera por el hielo que te tenia cautivo, tu cuerpo no habría podido acordarse de respirar, ni tu corazón de latir-

-Pues creo que agregaremos un par de puntos al plan- murmuro Jorgunmander con malicia y de inmediato volteo a ver a Bloodmary y analizo su siguiente respuesta

-El señor tenebroso tenía planeado esto ¿verdad?, es demasiada coincidencia que me reveles esto justo en la víspera, pero de cualquier manera, tengo, digo, tenemos que saber que me hizo Dumbeldore, quiero saber que me robo de mi mente, para saber a ciencia cierta cuanto es lo que el señor tenebroso me está manipulando-

Bloodmary permaneció incómodamente callada, y volteo la vista hacia otro lado

-¿Me gustaría saber que ha orillado al señor tenebroso a autorizarnos?-sonrió Jorgunmander –Porque tengo claro que una monstruosidad como tu no tiene la capacidad ni esa clase de iniciativa para echar a andar algo tan grande, a menos claro, que el mismo señor tenebroso haya decidido soltarnos la correa a ambos-

-El señor tenebroso desea que aquellos que lo han traicionado reciban su merecido- recito Bloodmary

-¡No lo digas de de esa manera, parece que estas rezando y me molesta!-

El asesino sonrio ligeramente y tomo un par de periódicos , y se acerco lascivamente a Bloodmary, esta permaneció inmóvil, y no se inmuto cuando este la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y la acerco lujuriosamente hacia el

-A veces en mi deseperacion, he considerado olvidar el tipo de monstruo que eres- sonrio este y beso su cuello, pero de inmediato mordió la piel y le arranco media garganta, Bloodmary no profirió ningún sonido, pero tampoco sangro, la piel que Jorgunmander tenia en su boca se transformo en tierra y de la herida de la bruja, manaba tierra y polvo

-Quisiera que me dejaras claro lo que acabas de decir antes- dijo Jorgunmander –Por que parece que no estas siendo completamente sincera conmigo, y eso no me sorprende-

Bloodmary regenero completamente la herida y permaneció inmutable

-"Reconstrurime"- murmuro Jorgunmander -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿Por qué se vieron en la necesidad de "reconstruirme", si en teoría soy un poco menos que inmortal-

-Pero no indestructible- susurro Bloodmary

-El señor tenebroso me recontruyo, pues eso habla del pésimo hechicero que es, por que no pudo rehacer completamente mi mente, soy tan solo una vaina vacia al servicio del mas mediocre de los magos tenebroso que han tenido la desdicha de pisar este miserable mundo-

Bloodmary lo abofeteo

-¡No te atrevas a insultar al señor tenebroso en mi presencia!-

Pero Jorgunmader comenzó a carcajearse lúgubremente

-Eres muy valiente- dijo – Cualquier otro estúpido mortifago se hubiera hecho oídos sordos a mi palabras y se hubiera tragado el coraje por mi insulto, me sorprendes, aun sabiendo que soy la única persona que se como destruirte-

-El señor tenebroso me protege, tu no eres rival para el, no eres capaz no de lidiar con su ira, a pesar de todo el poder que alardeas poseer- se mofo Bloodmary –Es por eso que yo soy tu correa-

Pero Jorgunmander continuo riendo

-¿No me crees capaz de destruirte?, ¿crees conocer mas al señor tenebroso que yo mismo?, no dudo que te haya puesto a vigilarme, pero lo único que me impide matarte es la maldición que acortara mi vida, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, hiedes a su magia, pero ya no discutiré eso contigo "mi correa"-

Bloodmary lo observo con una mezcla de compasión y miedo

-Los gemelos han tendido una trampa para el mensajero, y han puesto a Ivisha, digo, a la sombra tras de ellos, pero no dudan que tarde o temprano iran a King Cross, después de todo, se dirigían ahí, ellos sospechan que esta escondido en..

-¡En la necrópolis!- sonrio Jorgunmander -¡y tu sabes lo que eso signfica!

Bloodmary permaneció imperturbable

-Vamos, ¿acaso soy el único entusiasmado con la idea de asesinar a todos esos cretinos petulantes de acento chistoso?-

Bloodamary guardo silencio

-Ire con los gemelos, ellos si saben valorar el potencial de una matanza-

Jorgunmander tomo su capa y desapareció en la habitación, dejando a Bloodmary sola entre las pilas de diarios antiguos, con el roce de su capa, Bloodamry derribo la pila mas proxima a ella, de entre sus ropas saco una varita, y con un movimiento torpe, hizo que todos los periodocos, y no solo lo que había derribado, regresaran a su lugar original, y quedo al descubierto el cadáver de una hermosa mujer, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su frio cuerpo, Bloodmary lo contemplo por largo rato, y paso su mano por su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas y vio las marcas de un tatuaje en la base del cuello, sin duda se trataba de una bruja, y había sido engañada y asesinada por Jorgunmander, Bloodmary la observo con tristeza detrás de su antifaz, y con otro toque de su varita, hizo sonar una especie de alarma, antes de desaparecer, vio como varias personas llegaban al lado de la mujer.

"_Estimado Profesor Dumbeldore:_

_la memoria de Nymphadora Tonks ha sido robada, debemos de tomar todas las medidas necesarias antes de que el ministerio o las fuerzas de Voldemort tomen acciones. Espero instrucciones_

_fraternalmente _

_Remus"_

Ese fue el mensaje que puso de cabeza a toda la orden del fénix, pues de uno y de otro lado se hicieron varios movimientos para salvaguardar la seguridad de sus miembros y de los planes en lo que de una u otra manera Tonks estaba involucrada, por toda Inglaterra la orden se movilizo de un lado a otro, colocando hechizos de protección donde no los había, o cambiando y renovando en lugares donde Tonks sabia que estos existían, toda la orden estaba en ello.

Pero la preocupación principal era sin duda Nymphadora y todas las dudas que dejaba su liberación, pues era la única sobreviviente de un secuestro, que a su vez se había dado al estar en una investigación del ministerio, pero que su memoria estuviera fragmentada era lo mas sospechoso, pues todo en el mundo en el ministerio se preguntaba que tipo de mensaje podrían enviar los mortifagos si Tonks no recordaba absolutamente nada, e incluso, los mas hábiles sanadores de San Mungo habían tratado de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para reparar la memoria de Tonks, pero era como si simplemente los últimos 20 años de su vida hubieran desaparecido para ella.

Pero por otro lado, Bill fue rápidamente asignado por Dumbeldore para buscar y en su caso proteger a los familiares de Tonks, y de inmediato se apareció en Edimburgo, cerca del orfanato Wallace, pero para su sorpresa, se topo con una iglesia abandonada y en ruinas, encontró que no podía encontrar el orfanato como tal por ninguna lado, asombrado y desconcertado dio varias vueltas a toda la cuadra, y el orfanato parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra

Sonrio un poco, pues al dar la ultima vuelta, reconoció una firma de magia familar, sin duda de Andromeda Tonks, y utilizando su varita y toda su capacidad como quebrantador de maleficios, deshizo uno tras otro los hechizos que habían hecho desaparecer el edificio, sin embargo, después de tirar abajo el sexto encantamiento, se dio cuenta de que habían colocado el hechizo _Fiddellio, _por lo que de inmediato desisitio de su intento y dio una patada al suelo

-¡No es momento para que te comportes asi Andromeda- dijo con molestia –Tu hija esta en el hospital con la memoria hecha jirones, y tu te escondes-

Los peatones que salian de trabajar volteaban a ver al loco pelirrojo que hablaba con la pared, algunos hacían comntarios insultantes en voz baja, u otros simplemente lo encontraban divertido.

No hubo respuesta alguna, y el viento hizo sonar la capa de Bill, sin embargo, Bill noto algo en el aire, otra presencia, y disimuladamente volteo a sus espaldas, y entre la penumbra de un callejón cercano, claramente distinguió por un segundo la mascara de una caballero de Walpurgis, sin duda alguna, lo que significaba que no eran los únicos que buscaban a Andromeda Tonks

-No no pienso mover de aquí hasta que reciba una orden que me diga hacer lo contrario- sonrio Bill y con determinación se sento en la acera frente a donde se suponía debería de estar el edificio del orfanato Wallace, una anciana paso apresuradamente y le dio una moneda Bill.

En Hogwarts, las cosas estaban misteriosamente tranquilas para todo mundo, lo cual a pesar de todo era preocupante, sin embargo, el quidditch seguía su ritmo, ajeno a señores tenebrosos y envidias estudiantiles, y el equipo de quiddtich se soprenidia de las enormes habilidades que Harry demostraba en cada lance que se imponía al atrapar la snitch, y después de dos horas, Ron no tuvo ninguna queja del desempeño del equipo y dio por terminada la sesión mucho antes de lo esperado, y tras decir unas palabras que se descifraron como de felicitación, regreso al castillo, pues recordó que tenia algunos deberes pendientes y había quedado con Hermione para que le ayudara a redactarlos, y el vestidor poco a poco se fue quedando vacio, hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Ginny.

Harry la esperaba afuera del vestidor, y como costumbre, el cargaba las escobas de ambos, y hacían de ese paseíllo del estadio al castillo un momento personal en el que se ponían al dia el uno al otro sin las acostumbradas interrupciones

-Hoy estuviste genial- le dijo Ginny

-No es cierto, falle en dos atrapadas, una se me escapo delante de mi nariz-

-No seas modesto Harry Potter- le sonrio Ginny dándole un golpesito en la nariz

-Tengo una idea- sonrio Harry al ver que el atardecer comenzaba –Toma tu escoba y sígueme-

Ambos le dieron una patada al suelo y aprovechando que todos regresaban al castillo y nadie prestaba atención al cielo vespertino, dieron un rodeo por el lago para poder llegar a la torre oeste

-Quiero ver el atardecer contigo- sonrio Harry al desmontar de su escoba

-Nos meteremos en problemas si Flich nos encuentra- dijo Ginny

-Crei que Percy había salido de esta escuela hace mucho-

-¡Muy gracioso Potter!, pero soy prefecta y algunas veces seria bueno que pusiera un buen ejemplo a los demás-

-No te precupes, Flich esta en el vestíbulo, inspeccionando que nadie entre con tierra en los zapatos al gran comedor, asi que tenemos un par de horas-

-Me da la impresión de que usted tiene planes mas interesantes que solo ver la puesta del sol- sonrio Ginny –incluso esta de muy buen humor estos dia-

-Pues yo solo quiero estar contigo el mas tiempo que se pueda- dijo Harry con inocencia- Prolongar los mas posibles los momentos mas felices que tengo en dia-

Ginny le sonrio abiretamente

-¡Eso es lo mas hermoso y dulce que alguien me ha dicho nunca- sonrio Ginny y le dio un beso largo a Harry, seguido por uno pequeño, mas tierno y jugueton

-¿Y eso por que fue?-

-Por que te quiero tontito- sonrio la pelirroja

Harry no dudo y le regreso el beso, pero fue un beso distinto, lleno de amor, como si el tacto de los labios le dijera a Ginny cuanto era que en realidad la queria

-No cabe duda que estas mejorando con tu técnica de besos- dijo esta con sorpresa -¿Has estado practicando con alguien mas?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Harry ofendido –La única persona que me besa y por lo tanto, yo también beso, eres tu Ginny, la única niña en todo Hogwarts a la que quiero-

Ginny lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry

-Por cierto, estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida en mucho tiempo- dijo Ginny –Creo que jamás me hubiera imaginado poder hablar contigo de esta manera-

-¿Cómo?

-Asi, sin sonrojarme, morirme de la pena y ampliar mi vocabulrio monosilábico, y tu prestándome un poco de tu atencion- sonrio Ginny

-Creo que siempre te he prestado mi atención- dijo Harry –Creo que si fuera lo contrario, no me hubiera atrevido a buscar una cámara de los secretos o a enfrentarme a un basilisco-

Ginny lo beso con ternura

-Tontito-

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una almena mirando hacia el horizonte, Ginny se acurruco en el regazode Harry y este instintivamente le acaricio sus largos cabellos

-Ahora estoy convencida de que tu salvaras mi vida fue lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta humilde chica- bromeo Ginny –Mi príncipe azul me encontró a los once años, dime, si eso no es tener suerte, simplemente no se que sea entonces tener buena suerte, además, creo que voy a tener algo muy interesante que contarle a mis nietos-

Harry se sintió conmovido por las palabras de Ginny, estar ahí con ella llenaba de algo calido y reconfortante cada celula de su cuerpo, y sin dudar busco los ojos de Ginny

-Me has embrujado- le dijo –Te amo-

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par, y una mueca que intento ser de felicidad apenas y se dibujo en su soprendido rostro, pero para Harry era el rostro mas gracioso que la pelirroja hubiera podido hacer, y no pudo evitar reírse

-No te rias- le gruño –esto es importante para mi, ¿No te das cuenta que la persona que mas amo con todo mi corazón corresponde mis sentimientos?

Ginny fingió un enojo, pero la cercanía de los labios de Harry le hizo olvidar todo y se entrego nuevamente a un tierno beso, y por su parte, a pesar de la hermosa estampa, Harry se olvido por completo del atardecer.

Lejos de ahí, en una posada al lado de la carretera, dos magos han embrujado a todos los parroquianos, ambos son jóvenes, un chico y una dama, de no mas de veinte años, ambos soberbiamente hermosos, con soberbios ojos negros al igual que sus ojos, el hechizo sobre los parroquianos era para que todos durmieran profundamente, al grado de aparentar estar muertos, la puerta de la posada se abrió, y por ella entro un encapuchado, el asesino serpiente, la chica termino de beber con su copa de vino y se limpio los labios con extrema elegancia, y se coloco su mascara, ella era un caballero de Walpurgis.

El asesino serpiente paseo su mirada por la posada y chasqueo los labios al ver a todos los parroquianos sumidos en un profundo sueño, pero sus mangas y el dobladillo de su capa chorreaban sangre por todo el lugar

-Supongo, poderoso líder, que te has divertido camino a nuestra reunión- dijo la chica detrás de su mascara observando el hilillo de sangre que chorreaba

-Y con la mayor crueldad que puedas imaginar- sonrio el asesino-Y me imagino que no es la misma situación en este lugar-

-Prefiero matar algo que valga la pena y no ensuciarme las manos con estas porquerías muggles- dijo la chica

-ademas, de esta manera no despertaremos muchas sospechas, creo que las autoridades muggles comienzan a sospechar de la taza de muertes en cada lugar que visitamos, y hasta que no nos apoderemos del ministerio, creo que deberíamos de mantener un perfil bajo- dijo el chico al terminar su filete a la Wellintong

-A veces me asusta su manera de pensar chicos- dijo Jorgunmander-Y si no estuviera tan seguro de que ustedes dos planean algo en mi contra, podría concederles el don de la duda, pero en fin, Bloodmary me dijo que el plan ya había sido echado a andar-

-Asi es, pero creo que tardara un poco mas de lo que suponíamos, esos estúpidos no son tan imbéciles como creíamos, están bien escondidos y seguramente no saldrán de su escondite hasta que la noche de Walpurgis haya pasado-

-Pero "el otro" plan va caminando perfectamente, como se había trazado, incluso el ministerio y la orden del fénix nos dieron un inesperado regalo-

-Nymphadora Tonks- murmuro maliciosamente Jorgunmander

-Si, además, ¿puedes imaginar cuantas muertes podemos llevar a cabo con tan solo buscar desentrañar su mente?-dijo la chica

-¿Me estas diciendo que has podido robarte la mente de un auror?- dijo Jorgunmamder

-Si- dijeron al unisono los Walpurgis

-La noche de Walpurgis será muy buena este año, y tenemos que lograr a toda costa entrar al castillo, las piezas ya casi están en su lugar-

-No me digan mas, llamen a esos estúpidos licántropos, la noche de Walpurgis, nuestro plan tendrá éxito garantizado-

NA. Una enorme disculpa a los seguidores de esta aventura, el retraso fue descomunal, pero como habia dicho antes, desgraciadamente no vivo ni como de escribir ficc, sin embargo esa no es excusa, y espero poder volver a estar a las circunstancias del reto.

solo les pido ke si les gudta o disgusta esto, pues dejen review, comentarios, tomatazos, etc, la cuenta regresiva comienza para el final, y espero estar a la altura de sus expectaciones, con este arco comienza la trama final de la historia, o por lo menos de este capitulo, pues por desgracia, en el tiempo que no publique, salio el septimo libro, nuavas ideas, mas material, pues mi creacion se convirtio en un moustro que salio de mis manos, en fin, espero sus revies, y sus comentarios, y si alguien quiere contactarme, este es mi correo palm_, por que aunque sean solo palabras, el aliento a continuar es el verdadero alimento de los escritores de fanficcs.

con amor asakura palm


	79. Chapter 79

CAPITULO 79

30 DE ABRIL:

En la madrugada, en la estación de trenes de carga de Londres, se llevaba con prontitud la carga de un convoy con inusitada rapidez, cientos o quizá miles de contenedores eran colocados por las gruas mecanicas, los trabajadores muggles hacían el trabajo con suma rapidez.

Pero un error provoco que uno de los contenedores se descolgara de la grua, y revelo el contenido a los trabajadores: a primera vista, parecían pequeños munecos con orejas como alas de murcielago, vestidos con sucios trapos toscamente cortados, pero cuando se acercaron, descubrieron que unos se sangraban y se retocian de dolor, todos los trabajos se cancelaron de inmediato por curiosidad de los trabajadores, para ver el aberrante espectáculo

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- exclamo un apuesto joven con hermosos ojos azules

Todos los muggles se sorprendieron al ver que este sujeto había aparecido asi de pronto de la nada, pero no fue el único que estaba ahí, otros seis encapuchados se materializaron frente a sus ojos, portaban tenebrosas mascaras, y cubrían sus cuerpos con capas tan oscuras que era imposible distinguir su siluete en la obscuridad

-Es la ultima vez que hago esto a la manera de los gemelos- dijo Jorgunmamnder –Se que quieren ser discretos, pero estas estúpidas bestias ya descubrieron mi contenedor de cadáveres de elfo domestico y ahora tengo que matarlos a todos-

Los trabajadores no comprendían que sucedia y se miraban los unos a los otros atonitos, Jorgunmander frunció el entrecejo

-¿Qué no me expreso bien?- gruño infantilmente el asesino -Ya dije que iba a tener que matar a estas bestias y aun las veo vivas

Los encapuchados se deshicieron de los muggles en la duración de un parpadeo de luz verde, Jorgunmander fue mas practico, le arranco la cabeza al muggle mas próximo a el con las manos, y dejo caer cobre un par de ellos un contenedor

-Si buscabas discreción, lo estas haciendo de maravilla- gruño Bloodclaw –Nadie se va a dar cuenta de una tortilla de muggles y una bestia sin cabeza, eso si que es muestra de cautela-

-Mi tren necesita conductores, y no subestimes mi plan, ¿cierto Bloodmary?-

-Asi es- contesto esa con su sugerente tono de voz

-Bueno, rápido, terminemos de cargar el tren, los gemelos tienen una cita en San Mungo, Bloodrice y Bloodfang van a hacer un retiro en Gringotts, y este tren tiene que estar en el valle de Hogsmeade antes del atardecer- sonrio tétricamente Jorgunmamder

Una horrible opresión en el pecho provoco que Harry se despertara muy temprano, aun no slia el sol, y un gato blanco era el responsable, Albia lo miraba desde su forma animago con desden

-No es mi culpa- dijo Harry –He estado ocupado estos días-

Albia gruño, y extendió una carta con su pata a Harry, era una carta de Aberforth

"Estoy muy contento por tu actual condición, pero me temo que has descuidado tu preparación, ha habido movimientos muy interesantes que me gustaría discutir contigo, pero Albia te pondrá al corriente antes de eso, bueno, por mi parte no hay queja de ningún tipo, todos buscamos alguien a quien amar

Fraternalmente tuyo

Abrerforth"

Harry dio un suspiro apesadumbrado y se coloco el uniforme, tomo su mapa del meredador y su capa invisible, y en unos minutos estaba en la sala del requerimiento, pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro de ella, la encontró amueblada con implementos de duelo

-¡Straiga!- exclamo Albia recuperando su forma humana

-¡Protego!- exclamo Harry -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- sonrio Albia -¡Incarcermu!-

-¡protego!-

-Bien, bien- murmuro Albia –Thundara-

Harry no alcanzo a convocar el hechizo protector y recibió una carga eléctrica, que a pesar de dolor, no lo derribo

-Eso es por descuidar tus obligaciones- sonrio Albia –Pero comparto la opinión del abuelo, es bueno que puedas encontrar felicidad aunque sea un poco de ella en estos días, Bella Dona es la unica que parece molesta con tu relación, pero han de ser sus tonterías de chiquilla, bueno, pues a lo que nos interesa-

Albia saco de entre sus ropas un legajo de hojas y se las entregi a Harry

-no espero que las leas todas, pero es el reporte de las actividades de Ryddle y sus lamebotas en los últimos meses, ha habido muchos asesinatos, el hecho que tio Albus de alguna manera protega Gran Bretaña, no impide que enfoquen sus intereses en otros países, por fin quedo claro lo que sucedió en Durmstrang, pero no es nada que no hayamos supuesto, y es que empezaron buscando el paradero de Karkarov, pero vieron la oportunidad de tener "su semillero" de magos tenebrosos………….-

Harry leia algunas líneas de cada pagina, acerca de asisinatos, destrucción, cohecho, epidemias, terremotos y huracanes, era terrible y deprimente, pero Albia seguía habalndole, dieron las siete de la mañana y el estomago de Harry protesto por el alargamiento de la junta

-Bien, pues solo dos cosas mas, una, tus reflejos son muy buenos, claro que jamás podrán igualar los mios sinceramente, pero veo que sigues practicando por tu cuenta, y dos, Jorgunmamder y su banda han estado muy tranquilos últimamente, lo cual es mucho mas preocupante, no sabemos la razón por la cual no se ha escuchado nada de el en otros países, pero estoy segura que no ha sido nada bueno, ¿Por qué te digo esto?, por que hoy es treinte de abril, ¿sabes que noche es hoy?-

-La noche de Walpurgis- contesto Harry

-Es bueno ver que tus habilidades de deducción también están creciendo- sonrio Albia-Vamos a desayunar, el filete huele estupendamente-

Y sin mas se convirtió en gato y espero a que Harry abriera la puerta del cuarto de los requerimientos para salir junto con el

Al llegar al gran comedor, las mesas comenzaban a poblarse poco a poco, Harry puso un buen trozo de filete en uno de los platos de oro y lo bajo al piso, para Albia, se encogió de hombros preguntándose por que esa chica amaba tanto actuar como un gato común y corriente, Ginny llego junto con sus amigas y se sentao a su lado, rodeándolo, pero estaban envueltas en una platica trivial acerca de vestidos y zapatos de la nueva colección de Madame Malkin, pero se detuvieron de inmediato cuando vieron que las dos personas que menos estimaban en Hogwarts, Cho Chang y Gwyneth Radamanthys, entraban al gran comedor conversando y riendo como si ambas fueran grandes amigas de toda la vida. El grupo de chicas murmuro algo de oído a odio y todas, incluida Ginny asintieron, Hermione y Ron llegaron, los dos parecían molestos el uno con el otro, y se santaron cada uno al lado de Harry, este se contuvo de preguntar que había sucedido, y siguió con su desayuno con toda normalidad, pensando que tal vez en la tarde le pediría a Ginny que lo ayudara a estudiar o cualquier otra excusa para estar mas tiempo con ella.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa, cuando el correo matutino llego, y al leer su edición, Hermione hizo un chasquido de molestia

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaron Ron y Harry al unisoni

-Atracaron Gringotts- murmuro Hermione y comenzó a leer

"En las primeras horas de la madrugada, dos mortifagos, que públicamente aceptaron estar su afiliación a la facción de seguiodres de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, conocida como los caballeros de Walpurgis, atracaron las bóvedas mas antiguas del banco mágico, con lujo de violencia, y por muy triste que paresca, con excelente aptitud mágica para dejar atrás todos los hechizos y y maleficios que protegen el patrimonio de los magos, el monto de lo robado aun esta por calcularse, sin embargo los mismos duendes han revelado que los mortifagos robaron un bloque de roca lunar, un material tan extraño y por lo tanto costozo, utilizado para distintas aplicaciones mágicas, siendo del dominio popular que con este tipo de material se fabrican los mejores pensaderos, pero en manos de los mortifagos, se temeria que aplicaran su uso belico, como el que se le dio durante la ultima guerra licantropica.

Un vocero de la institución informo que las puertas del banco continuaran abiertas a todo publico, ahora bajo extremas y severas medidas de seguridad, el ministerio aun no pronuncia su postura …."

-Otro dolor de cabeza- murmuro Harry y al voltear la mirada, se topo con la de una sonriente Cho que lo devoraba con la mirada, y una pelirroja se dio cuenta de ello, y se levanto de su asiento y le planto un gran beso en la boca que dejo sorprendidos tanto a Harry como a muchas personas mas

Las amigas de Ginny comenzaron a hacer bullcio, mientras Cho se hundía en su asiento fulminando a Ginny y a Harry con la mirada, Draco hizo algún comentario despectivo, pero quedo callado por el ruido del griterío de los alumnos en el comedor, los pocos porfesores que desayunaban, veian contrariados la escena, McGonogall parecía estar en una batalla interior

-Señorita Weasley, Potter, ¿Qué tipo de vulgar espectaculo es ese?- rugio Snape -cuarenta puntos menos Gryffindor y detención esta noche en mi oficina a ambos-

-No puedo señor- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué no puede?- dijo Snape con la comisura de su labios y una vena resaltando es su sien

-Mi clase preparatoria para los TIMOS es esta noche, si quiere le puedo cambiar cualquier otra noche-

-Lo hablare con la profesora Delacour, pero tu no te salvas Potter, esta noche, en mi oficina, después de la cena-

-Si- dijo Harry con desinteres –Como usted diga-

Snape le dio la espalda y abandono el comedor, Harry volteo a ver a Ginny, pero se dio cuenta que todo mundo lo veía con mirads de picardia, y algunas chicas fulminaban a Ginny con la mirada

-¿Crees que vaya siendo tiempo de hacer publioc lo nuestro?- le pregunto Harry a una sorprendida Ginny

-No se si sea lo mas correcto, pero a menos que alguien crea la historia de que trate de darte respiración de boca a boca, no creo que tengas elección niño- sonrio Ginny –Ademas lo siento, te hice ganar un castigo con Snape

-Pero valio la pena- sonrio Harry

Bill había pasado toda la noche sentado frente a donde se suponía que estaba el orfanato Wallace, no se había movido ningún ápice en mas de doce horas, y los primeros rayos del sol pegaron en su rostro sin dormir, mirando fijamente al lugar exacto donde el sabia que estaba la entrada

-Andromeda me envio a darte algo de comer y decirte que hasta que no estén seguros de que paso con la memoria de Dora, no va a dejar que nadie entre o salga del orfanato- dijo Ted Tonks con una cordial sonrisa –Y yo personalemnte te pido una disculpa por la actitud de mi esposa, a veces sale a flote su carácter Black-

Harry recibió varios emparedados envueltos y un termo con café

-Pues yo soy necio, después de todo soy un Weasley, y no me voy a mover de aquí- dijo Bill con una sonrisa -¿Me acompañas?, no creo poder terminar yo solo con los emparedados, además de que no me gusta comer solo-

-Esta bien- sonrio Ted Tonks –Personalmente me parece muy ridícula la actitud de mi esposa, pero debo de admitir que la protección de esas niñas es lo mas importante para ella desde que su padre murió-

Bill lo observo con atención y un presentimiento se albergo en su corazón

-¿Por qué su determinación tio?- dijo Bill

-No me llames tio, me hace sentir viejo- sonrio Ted –Pues a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Andromeda amaba a su padre mas de lo que ninguna de sus otras hijas, el señor Black no era tan mala persona como todo mundo supone, solo que era un poco débil de carácter, por lo que su hermana y su esposa lo manipulaban a su antojo, era trsite verlo desde mi perspectiva, lo único que le alegraba la existecia era Andromeda, sin duda la mas inteligente de las mujeres Black

Ted sonrio con añoranza, como si los recuerdos fueran de los mejores de su vida

-El señor Black era distinto a su familia, el nunca discrimino a los muggles o a los nacidos de muggles, como yo, para el, lo importante fue la familia, su familia, la felicidad de ellos, pero como veras, casi todo el mundo se aprovecho de su falta de carácter y abuso de el, tuvo que permitir el metrimonio de su hija con Rodolphus Latrange, solo por unir a dos de las familias magicas de mas reingambre, a pesar de Bellatrix amaba a otra persona, o el hecho de que tuvo que abrirle las puertas a Voldemort, brindarle su hospitalidad e incluos financiar por un tiempo sus actividades-

-¿y que paso cuando tu y tia Andromeda se fugaron?-

-El señor Black nos dio su bendición- sonrio Ted –Fue el único miembro de su familia que aistio a la boda, aunque la versión oficial es que nos fugamos, en verdad hubo una gran boda, pero para el fue mas como una despedida de su amada hija, pues estaba consiente de lo que sucedería cuando el mundo tomara conciencia de lo que habíamos hecho, y mas en tiempos como esos, recuerdo sus palabras ese dia "ustedes protegerán la inocencia de la casa Balck"-

Bill sirvió el café en dos tazas que había hecho aparecer y le extendió una a Ted

-Gracias- dijo Ted antes de darle un trago y devoro otro emparedado

-Mi tia, ¿que piensa?- dijo Bill

-No es muy difícil de deducir, desde que se entero de la promiscuidad de los otros miembros de la familia Black y su desinteres por cuidar de sus hijos, ella tomo la batuta, Regulus pudo haber sido de los mas inteligentes y virtuosos alumnos de Hogwarts y un mago excepcional, pero era, ¿Cómo decirlo?, perverso, los placeres carnales eran su motivación, pero desapareció, su familia dice que murió en una misión de Voldemort, pero no soy quien para cuestionar su vida, mucho menos su muerte-

-¿Crees que la familia Black sea importante para Voldemort?- pregunto Bill

-No te imaginas- sonrio Ted –Y esa es la razón por la que Andromeda protege a estos niños, cada uno de ellos son de los linajes mágicos mas antiguos que existen, culminados con su mitad de sangre Black-

-¿Pero si esos niños poseen tal herencia, donde están sus familiares?- dijo Bill sorprendido

-Por que están muertas, ya ves como piensa ese tipo de gente, es servidumbre o muerte, como los Ashcroft, los Deere, y muchos mas, Voldemort solo utilizo las semillas de Regulus y esas pobres chicas buscando al mago perfecto, pero el buscaba un varon, las chicas eran dejadas a su suerte, con la esperanza de que crecieran y pudieran ser utilizadas para sus planes e intentarlo de nuevo, y esas ideas no son nuevas, ni Voldemort el primero en ponerlas en practica, y es por eso que Andromeda esta aferrada a defender a las niñas con su vida-

-¿Jorgunmander es parte de ese plan?- dijo Bill sin poder contenerse

-No lo se a ciencia cierta- dijo Ted con incomodidad –Pero estoy seguro que es parte de ese macabro plan, de alguna u otra manera-

Luna soño una vez mas, la misma pesadilla que había tenido por varias semanas, y el escenario era siempre el mismo, un claro de piedra, rodeada por encapuchados, ella era la hechicera principal, pero lo mas perturbante era el llanto de un bebe, era desagarrador, tan vivido, ella lo sujeteba entre sus manos y lo veía removerse entre sus brazos, y el sentimiento era perturbante, ella estaba segura que el siguiente paso era fatal para la criatura, y siempre que eso sucedia, desperetaba bañada en sudor

-¡Con mil demonios Luna, te voviste a quedar domrida!- exclamo ella misma al abrir los ojos y ver que nadie mas estaba en la misma habitación, con una sorprendente velocidad se arreglo, saco un paquete de galletas que tenia para esas emergencias, y salió a toda prisa, ya había peridido la primera clase, no podía faltar a adiviancion, pero a mitad del camino, al doblar en la escalera que la llevaría al pasillo que la conduciría a su clase, una enorme oscuridad la invadió.

No grito, y a tientas intento llegar a la pared, pero ya no se sentía en el castillo, ni siquiera en la realidad

-¡Perfecto!- bufo resignada –Ademas de perder mi clase, resulta que me quieres decir algo importante, ¿cierto Tom?

Una figura elegante apareció a si lado en la obscuridad, emenaba un tenue brillo esmeralda que iluminaba su contorno y el de Luna

-No tengo nada que decirte- murmuro Tom –Quiza solo deseo torturarte-

-¿No podrías torturarme de cinco a siete de la tarde?- dijo Luna –Creo que puedo dejar de hacer un poco de los deberes si quieres torturarme, y si me permites, tengo una clase que atender-

-Creo que no estas tomando esto con la importancia que tiene Lovegood-

-Si, cuando me hablas por mi apeido significa que estoy en problemas- dijo Luna con la boca torcida –Ya no te conformas con manosearme e intentar poseerme, ¿ahora me quieres sumir en algún tipo de locura?, eso es bastante estereotipado incluso para un recuerdo-

-He escuhado cosas- dijo Tom –Los otros fantasmas han estado hablando y creo que alguien debe de ver, advertir sus intenciones-

-Por lo que no entiendo la razón de que estemos aquí, se mas concreto, y apresúrate, por que hay una clase que me gustaría tomar, y luego tal vez ir robar algo de las cocinas, no se ke me gustaría mas, si unos emparedados de pepinillos o empanadas de calabaza, ¿Qué te gusta mas Tom?

De pronto, Tom desapareció, y el paisaje se ilumino, pero seguía sin regresar al castillo, ni siquiera a la realidad, pues la luz era gris, todo se veía en tonos grises, y sin duda se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, la luna llena se reflejaba en la supeficie del lago, ella estaba ahí, parecía un recuerdo.

Tom reapareció a su lado, con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rsotro, y señalo a una de las orillas del lago, Luna dirijio la mirada hacia donde Tom apuntaba y vio que se trataba de Ginny, contemplando las estrellas sin ninguna preocupación, cuando de pronto, un aterrador grito las pone en alerta a las dos, Ginny y Luna voltean hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y de esta sale Harry, con la mirada perdida y su andar tranquilo, Luna sabe que no puede se vista, y corre hacia la cabaña, y se topa con una terrible imagen, pues su amigo Hagrid esta sin vida, sentado en su propia mesa, decapitado, con su propia cabeza en la mesa, tapada por su propio abrigo de piel de topo, Luna escucha como Ginny se posa en el quisio de la puerta y ahoga su grito al ver las paredes y la cabaña manchadas de sangre por las cuatro paredes, Ginny sale de la habitación, sin duda detrás de Harry, pero Luna se queda observando por un instante, Tom lo ve todo con curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres demostrar?- dijo Luna, pero Tom no contesta y sonríe amablemente

Escucha los ruidos de una batalla, y sabe que Ginny va detrás de Harry, sabe, y quiere creer que no pasara nada, es solo algo que Tom quiere mostrarle, y corre hacia la explanada del castillo, pero en el camino se topa con una extrañas figuras, se trata del señor Flich, siendo devorado por licántropos, que le arrancan la piel de la cara y las entrañas con avidez, Luna se siente horrorizada y sin poderlo evitar, se lleva el pulgar a los labios, voltea a ver hacia sus espaldas y Tom va detrás de ella, tatareando una horrible marcha fúnebre, al llegar a la explanada, se topa con Harry batiéndose a duelo con algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, Lavander, Dean, y uno a uno caen abatidos por los hechizos de Harry; Seamus recibe un encantamiento que lo estrella contra un muro, con tal fuerza que su cráneo se parte en dos, Parvati reciebe uno que le provoca comenazar a arder espontáneamente hasta ls cenizaz, Neville es atravezado por una estaca que le destroza el corazón, y Lavander y Dean son reducidos a una mole sanguinolenta de carne y hueso, la mirada de Harry esta ausente, como si estuviera poseído

-¿Tu también lo notaste Lovegood?- dijo Tom ante el aspecto de Harry

Pero Luna seguía con el pulgar en la boca, y los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad, la escena continuaba y Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, Y Ginny intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, pero este sigue sin notar la presencia de Ginny

La pelirroja quiere detenerlo, pero Harry camina a pesar de que Ginny lo sujeta, no la voltea a ver, sigue caminando incluso arrastrándola

Hay un momento en que parece que casi lo logra, pero Harry le arrebata su túnica con un movimiento brusco y entra al gran comedor, la puerta se cierra en la cara de Ginny, y dentro del gran comedor se escuchan ruidos de lucha y gritos de pavor y agonía, Luna no sabe que puede hacer y ve como la imagen de Ginny busca entre sus ropas su varita desesperadamente , pero al no encontrarla, regresa a la explanada a toda prisa y toma la varita del cadáver de Neville y la utiliza para abrir la puerta del gran comedor, pero cuando esta se abrió totalmente, deseo no haberlo hecho, pues de los candelabros de las paredes, colgados, atados por los pies, estaban los miembros de la orden del fénix, Tonks, el profesor Lupin, el señor Mundungus, Ojoloco Moody, la escnea era gortesca, Y Luna se cuestiono el si seguir adelante o no, pero Tom mveia todo con atención, observaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en ese lugar, pues todos los que Ginny conocía aunque fuera solo de vista estaban ahí, muertos, con una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza en sus rostros, ni Ginny ni Luna comprendían que sucedía, todo era una terrible pesadilla.

Luna y Tom notaron una presencia mas, una encapuchada con antifaz que se movia entre las sombras, la mirada de Tom vigilaba cualquier movimiento o aparición de este ente, de entre las sombras, pero Luna seguía impactada, comenzó a morderse el dedo con nerviosismo

Nuevamente vieron a Harry caminando fuera del gran comedor, hacia el segundo piso, pero no le podía ver el rostro, solamente su silueta avanzando ágilmente por las escaleras, desesperada decidió seguirlo, quizás si lo detenía podría ser una forma de acabar con ese sueño, pero al parecer Harry se había dado cuenta que la seguían, y dirigió su varita sin voltear hacia la estatua de la serpiente de bronce de Slytherin que había en los relojes de arena de la entrada, esta tomo vida y velozmente le cerro el paso a Ginny, esta intento utilizar la varita para despojarla de sus movimientos, pero la serpiente era muy rápida, y aunque se limitaba a evitar que Ginny pasara a las escaleras, en todo momento le mostraba amenazadoramente sus filosos colmillos de metal.

Pero no la sepiente no impidió que Luna y Tom pasaran, esta ya se movia solo por inercia , guiada por Tom, y se topo con los Weasley y Hermione, que sin duda le harian frente a Harry, pero este con su inexpresividad, provoco una masacre, Luna lo precencio todo, y fue brutal ver como Harry disponía sin misericordia de la familia que lo había acogido, si tocarse el corazón, asesino a cada uno de los Weasley, y con Hermione fue con quien mas dilato, pues la destrozo, pero la dejo viva, y con saña, Harry crucifico a todos en las paredes.

Luna se quedo ahí, observo como Harry seguía imperturbable a pesar de que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, y una vez mas, esa presencia estaba en las sombras, Tom la volvió a notar, y se quedaron ahí un momento, justo para precenciar la llegada de Ginny, sin duda había derrotado a la serpiente, observaron como casi se derrumba al ver a su familia destruida, pero haciendo acopio de valor, decidió seguir adelante, pero el sonido de una respiración agitada la hizo detenerse, pues Hermione aun se encontraba con vida, sollozando entre su respiración entrecortada, Ginny no quería acercarse, no quería ver eso, aunque solo fuera un sueño, pero pronto, Mione abrió los ojos e hizo lo que Ginny mas temía

-¿G...i..nny...?- gimió Hermione débilmente Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Ginny se acerco a su amiga, viéndola solo a ella, se obligo a evitar voltear a ver a los lados, donde su familia yacía de la misma manera que Hermione

-Perdónanos, no nos dimos cuenta de que Harry...- dijo Hermione con debilidad, escupiendo sangre en cada palabra que decía, Ginny intento decirle algo, darle algún apoyo, pero su boca había quedado muda, no salía ningún sonido de esta

-No lo sabíamos, te juro que jamás lo supimos, tanto dolor dentro de el, tanta furia, tanto rencor, mucho odi...- Hermione expiro ante la horrorizada mirada de Ginny, ahora si que quería despertar, esa pesadilla se estaba volviendo demasiado grotesca, pero escucho un par de pasos provinentes del otro lado del pasillo, y al voltear a ver, el corazón se le callo a los talones, estaba ahí con una desafiante sonrisa el causante de sus mayores pesadillas y temores: Tom Ryddle, Ginny callo de espaldas por la impresión, creía que jamás lo iba a volver a ver mientras ella viviera

Noto que la presencia encapuchada estaba mas atenta que nuca a la pelirroja y de un momento a otro la rodeaba con su capa

-Hola Ginny- dijo Ryddle como si de un niño bueno se tratara- cuanto tiempo ¿no? Ginny no decía nada se arrastraba hacia atrás, aterrada por lo que en su sueño presenciaba

-Hasta aquí- sonrio el Tom Ryddle que estaba al lado de Luna y la escena se congelo con un chasquido -¿Te diste cuenta?, ¿Esa maldita esta detrás de todo?, no puedo creer que mi yo del presente no se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, a menos claro que…..si me parece lo mas lógico, muchas gracias Lovegood, no cabe duda que eres de gran ayuda, ahora, ya puedes largarte a esa clase tuya

Luna se quedo sentada en el piso, y no se dio cuenta que tra la desaparición de Tom, se vio sumida de nuevo en esa obscuridad, tenia el dedo en la boca y ya comenzaba a sangrarle

-¿Qué te paso Luna?- exclamo Ginny al verla en ese estado -¿Quién te hizo esto?

Luna negó con la cabeza y esa mirada llena de temor

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, esto no es posible-dijo Ginny a sus amigas y sin dudar un segundo la cargaron entre las cuatro con destino a la enfermería

Ya era mediodía en San Mungo, y Nymphadora Tonks se despertó, no sabia por que, pero esos días habían siod los mejores de su vida, sin preocupaciones, sin horarios, sin rendir cuentas a nadie, su única preocupación era recuperar por completo su memoria, pero aunque todo mundo tenia urgencia por hacerlo, ella, en el fondo no deseaba recuperarla, no tenia ninguna prisa, la sensación de bienestar sin esas memorias que sin duda atraerían esas preocupaciones, la sanadora llego con el almuerzo y Tonks se acomodo para comérselo

-¿Y Abi?- dijo Tonks extrañada

-Tomo vacaciones señorita- le dijo la sanadora con una calida sonrisa –Y es un honor atenderla-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le dijo Tonks con amabilidad

-Scyla- dijo la sanadora sonriente

-Te me haces familiar-

-El color de mi cabello es muy común, el negro es el color de las brujas-

-No, no es eso, ¿sabes que me han robado mis memorias?, pues creo que te conozco de algún lado-

-Es posible, pero no se apresure, la terapia viene después del almuerzo, no se precipite y coma con tranquilidad, la cocina le ha enviado lo que su madre dijo que es su platillo favorito-

-¡Filete a la Crokar, con zetas mágicas, que bien!-

-Bueno, regresare mas tarde-

-No, acompáñeme a comer, no me gusta hacerlo sola, digo, si no es molestia

-Por supuesto que no, nada me alegraría mas-

-Tienes mucho como sanadora-

-No, me acabo de graduar, no he estado en San Mungo mas que unas semanas-

-Has de ser muy buenas sanadora, la señora Aby se quejo de que los estándares del hospital estaban siendo muy altos con los nuevos sanadores-

-Pues hago lo mejor que puedo mi trabajo-sonrio la sanadora –Tu come con calma, después veremos como vas progresando-

-No creo que muy bien- dijo Tonks antes de meterse un bocado a la boca –Creo que no me robaron mis memorias, creo que escuche a la gente del ministerio de magia decir que lo aurores están entreandos para proteger sus recuerdos en caso de caer prisioneros, a lo mejor mis recuerdos solo etsan por ahí, en alguna parte de mi cabeza-

-¿En serio?-sonrio la sanadora, pero en su mirada se dibujaba interés

-Si, por que estoy segura de que si hubiera caído en manos e enemigos, y estos me hubieran robado mis recuerdos, apostaría mil galeones a que dejarían mi mente inútil antes de permitirme volver con bien-

-O probablemente querían algo de usted-

-Si es muy probable- dijo Tonks –Pero podrá parecerle gracioso, pero crei que mi tio muerto fue quien me salvo y me dejo en la entrad del ministerio, incluso podría jurar que olian igual, pero quizá era mi imagiacion y mi mente maltrecha la que actuaba-

La sanadora sonrio con Tonks y esta siguió esta no se dio cuenta que ahora la joven la observaba distinto, sus ojos ya no dibujaban dulzura ni amabilidad, si no tenían una extraña pinta de malicia, y continuaron asi después de que Tonks termino de comer, y el medimago responsable de su tratamiento llego a la habitación

-Buenas tardes señorita Tonks, ¿lista para otra sesión?-

-Si me acerca a mi salida de este aburrido lugar, soy toda suya- contesto Tonks con jovialidad

-Pero no podemos hacer mucho- dijo con desanimo el medimago –Mientras no tengamos la colaboración del ministerio, no podemos hacer mucho, el hechizo que protege su mente es desconocido para nosotros-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Tonks y la sanadora Scylla al unisono

-Despues de lo de Bertha Jorkins, todo el ministerio reforzó su seguridad por si una cosa similar volvia a suceder-

-Pero no creo que sea necesaria la intervención del ministerio- dijo Scylla –Lo único que necesitamos de ellos es saber que tipo de encantamiento es, mi maestra me enseño a buscar rastros-

-¿Eso es lo que les enseñan hoy en dia en el colegio?- sonrio el medimago –Pues no perdemos nada con intentar, claro siempre y cuando la señorita Tonks nos permita poner a prueba tu teoria-

-Les repito, soy materia dispuesta- sonrio Tonks

-¿Podria prepara una poción para dormis sin soñar?-

-Claro- contesto la sanadora, y acerco una botella con una poción de color ambar –De hecho ya venia preparada-

Tonks bebió la poción de un solo trago y casi de inmediato cayo dormida, pero en cuanto Tonks cerro los ojos, la sanadora, a espaladas del medimago, saco de entre sus ropas una mascara y se la coloco

-¡Desmaio!- susurro y con un rápido movimiento, sujeto al medimago antes de que este cayera al suelo –Tu mismo me ayudaras, ¡Imperio!, Sebastian, ya puedes salir de tu escondite-

-¡Finnite Incantem!- y un encapuchado apareció de la nada, pues había estado oculto detrás de un hechizo desilusionador –No debes de llamarme por mi nombre cuando tenga la mascara puesta, nos pondrías en peligro a todos-

-¿Desde cuando te interesa eso a ti?-

Los dos mortifagos platicaban sin preocupación mientras el medimago le hacia conjuros de sanación a Tonks

-De siempre, pero en fin, por fin sabemos por que no encontramos nada el dia del tren, sinceramente crei que esos estúpidos se habían robado los recuerdos, teníamos que asegurarnos de que sus memorias estuvieran a salvo, sin embargo, Ivisha, perdón, Bloodshadow va a entrar al orfanato esta noche, cueste lo que cueste-

-Vamos a reparar su mente- dijo la mortifaga –No soy buena en legeremancia, asi que tendrá que ser a la antigua-

-El protocolo de resgurado de memoria del ministerio es sencillo, solo necsita u detonante, la poción que le di es un potenciador, cuando Nymphadora entre en contacto con quien sea o lo que sea su detonador, todas sus memorias regresaran-

-Todo mundo cree que nosotros se la robamos-

-Pues amenazar a la directora del departamento de refuerzo de seguridad mágica no fue un movimiento muy inteligente-

- y hablando de movimientos, ¿enviaste la carta?-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi las doce del dia, no dudo que el caballero sea puntual-

-¿Lista para una batalla?-

-Siempre, habrá que probar la habilidad del gran lunático-

Y fue como si lo invocaran, en cuanto los relojes marcaron las doce en punto, un remolino de magos aparecieron en el hospital, eran magos de la orden del fénix, encabezados por Remus Lupin, que se veía profundamente furioso

-¡Alejen sus garras de ella!- les dijo apuntando a Bloodclaw con su varita

Los dos mortifagos permanecieron inmóviles y vieron la llegada de Emmeline Vance y Dedalus Diggle

-¡Arrojen las varitas al suelo ahora mismo!- exclamo Lupin

-¿Si no que?-dijo Bloodfang -¿Qué nos va a suceder Lunatico?-

No hubo mas palabras, se cruzaron un par de hechizos, pero los mortifagos se conviertieon en lobos, y se escabulleron entre las piernas de los magos de la orden, Lupin hizo el intento por perseguirlos, pero estos desaparecieron en los pasillos de San Mungo

-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?- exclamo el doctor que había salido del influjo de la maldicon Imperius -¿Qué hacen todos aquí?, ¡No es hora de visitas!-

Pero Tonks abrió los ojos

-¡Remus!, por Dios- exclamo -¡Recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo!-

-Eso sin duda es bueno- dijo Emmeline Vance

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Van a destruir el orfanato de mama!-


	80. Chapter 80

CAPITULO 80

TROLLS Y SHINIGUMIS

Tonks Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con deseperacion

-Tienen que avisarle a mi mama, ellos saben la forma de hacer localizable el el orfanato, Por favor Remus-

-Hay mucho que no esta claro Nymphadora-

-¡No me llames asi por el amor de Dios, mis primos están en peligro, Remus!-

-¿Esos mortifagos?-

-¡Si eran los hijos de Sirius Balck!- exclamo Tonks –Ahora vamos a Edimburgo ahora mismo-

-No hasta que llegue el profesor Dumbeldore- dijo Emmeline Vance

-¡No podemos esperar, si ustedes no me ayudan, ire al ministerio por ayuda!-

-No hay necesidad de usar ese tono de voz Nymphadora- dijo el profesor Dumbeldore haciendo acto de aparición en la habitación –Creo que hay muchas cosas que merecen una explicación, y no te preocupes por el destino de los pequeños Balck, Bill Weasley ha estado ahí los últimos días, por orden mia, asi que si algo llegara a suceder, sin duda, la alarma nos seria avisada de inmediato, ahora por favor, tranquilízate y vamos a abordar esto por partes, y lo mas importante, por el principio-

-No se como empezar profesor- dijo Tonks avergonzada y retomando la calma

-Pues podría ser por el hecho de que dos mortifagos, asesinos inmisericordes, que además de que supuestamente son hijos de Sirius Black, te respetaron la vida- dijo Dumbeldore

-Por que necesitaban lo que hay en mi cabeza- dijo Tonks con decepción

-Interesante, en sumo, pero, ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza que es tan importante?-

-No lo se, son tantas cosas que no lo se, son cosas que ni yo misma recordaba haber hecho o presenciado-

-Pues vamos por orden Nymphadora, necesitamos saber que es lo que pueden buscar-

-Recuerdo el dia que mi mama llego con los dos, si, son gemelos, dijo que sus nombres eras Sebastian y Schyla, y que a partir de ese momento vivirán con nosotros, los recuerdo muy bien profesor, es como si siempre hubieran estado conmigo, yo tenia 12 años, fue cuando regrese de Hogwarts de mi segundo curso, y lo recuerdo bien, mama me prohibió decirle al mundo de ellos, pero creo que no confio en mi, y me modifico la memoria por primera vez, pero los recuerdo, ellos preguntaban por sus padres, y mama les decía que mi papa y ella misma eran sus padres, eran muy curiosos, mama misma lo educo y los protegió, ella resulto ser una excelente maestra-

-¿Cómo es que Sirius nunca se entero?- interrumpió Sirius -¿Quién es la madre de esas criaturas?

-Eso si no lo se, mama nunca dijo quien fue su madre, pero parece ser que Sirius si sabia de la existencia de estos niños, pero nunca les revelo su identidad, nunca quiso revelarles su filiación-

-Me imagine algo asi- murmuro Dumbeldore con molestia -¿Qué mas nos puedes decir?, ¿Por qué están luchando contra nosotros?-

-No lo se, hace tres años cumplieron la mayoría de edad, y simplemente desaparecieron del orfanato sin dejar rastro-

-Un misterio que comienza a aclararse- comento Dumbeldore –Pero presiento que hay mucho mas que nos puedes compartir de esta experiencia-

-Si, eso me temo, no es el único motivo por el que me regresaron la memoria, tienes mi contraseña para entrar al salón de protocolos del ministerio, y saben que el objetivo de mi ultima misión era detener a toda costa las operaciones de Gerard Helliion Draconis-

-¿Todavia sigue vivo?- pregunto Lupin sorprendido –Pero si todos lo vimos morir-

Dumbeldore sonrio con tranquilidad

-Exactamente, todos lo vimos morir, pero nadie se aseguro de que el cadáver perteneciara al viejo Gerard, sin embargo me resulta obvio, yo mismo he estado tratando de rastrear sus operaciones, sin mucho éxito por cierto, continua Nymphadora-

-Pude ser aceptada con la academia de aurores gracias a que mi madre me entreno, pero no fue la única ayuda que recibí, mi mama me llevo en cuanto sali del colegio a entrenar con su hermano, pase un año de mi vida aprendiendo de Aberforth Dumbeldore-

-No tienes nada de que apenarte, y no hay nada malo en ello, además tu madre me puso al tanto de la situacion, asi que damos por sentado tu punto-

-Y lo ultimo, la ahijada de Remus esta en peligro-

-Si, podría ser un verdadero problema, pero ya tomamos las previsiones necesarias en cuanto supimos de tu secuestro- dijo Dumbeldore –Pero me temo que tu madre fue mucho mas extremista en cuanto a toma precauciones, parece que ha desaparecido el orfanato Wallace de la faz de la tierra, lo que me lleva a la cuestión, ¿Qué es lo que tanto se empeña en ocultar tu buena madre?-

-A Leriflo y a Thalia, las hijas de Regulus-

-Habia escuchado rumores de su existencia, pero me temo que tu madre, como nos hemos dado cuenta ha sido mucho muy reservada respecto a ello-

-Por que quien-usted-sabe desea la sangre que corre por sus venas profesor, es muy repugnante, pero desea la sangre de esas niñas, usted sabe lo que le hizo a los Ashcrof, y sin duda lo pretende repetir el experimento, esas niñas poseen esa sangre en sus venas, y la única manera que existe de tomarla como quien-usted-sabe es extrayéndoles la sangre mientras estén vivas-

-Yo tengo una teoría mas elaborada respecto a eso hija, y si me permites, creo que Lord Voldemort- Dumbeldore hizo una pausa ante las evidentes muecas de desagrado ante la mención de ese nombre –Y es que pretende culminar la obra que inicio con Scott, si no mal recuerdo, ambas chicas ocilan alrededor de los veinte años si no me equivoco, pero en este punto me surge una duda mas, ¿Cómo es que no he visto a dos hermosas chicas Black acompañando a tu madre?, si por lo regular la he visto acudir religiosamente a San Mungo con dos lindas niñas de hermosos ojos negros-

-Por el encantamiento "Lunaris" profesor, mi madre oculta la identidad y las edad de esas niñas con magia, las hace indetectables e identificables, y sabe que a toda costa la vida de esas niñas es vital para la sobrevivencia de la familia Black-

-¿La sobrevivencia de la familia Black?- pregunto Remus

-Una vieja historia familiar- contesto Dumbeldore adelantándose a Tonks –Pero eso no es de nuestro asunto primordial en este momento, debemos de ir a Edimburgo y hablar con Andromeda lo antes posible-

-Yo ire con ustedes, se como entrar al orfanato- dijo Tonks incorporándose de la cama –Ademas, mi madre tiene muchas cosas que explicarme-

Harry regresaba de clases lleno de aburrimiento, con el único pensamiento de sentarse junto a su novia y llenar su estomago con lo que sirvieran ese dia en el gran comedor, detrás de el, venían Ron y Hermione discutiendo

-Estoy segura que lo haces por lucirte-dijo Hermione –Por una vez no podrías actuar con madurez-

-No, es que me de mucha flojera hacerlo, además, no tiene caso que lo haga si estas tu- sonrio Ron

-No puedes dejar que haga yo siempre todo Ron, eso no es correcto- dijo Hermione

-¿Harry puedo hablar un momento contigo?-

Los tres se detuvieron un instante, pues era Cho Chang la que hablaba

-Claro- sonrio Harry con despreocupación, pero Ron hizo un sonido bastante extraño y peculiar-¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

-¿Podriamos hacerlo a solas?- dijo Cho

-No, no puede- dijo Hermione terminante mente

-Bien, pues no es mucho lo que te quiero pedir Harry, esta noche salgo al bosque de nuevo, y le pregunte al profesor Dumbeldore si podias acompañarme, y el acepto, claro si es que tu aceptas-

-Claro que acepta- sonrio Ron

Harry y Hermione lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos y asustados

-Si,¿no recuerdan que hoy tenemos que haces ESA tarea acerca de hombre lobos que nos dejo Fleur para nuestros puntos extras?-

-¡AH, cierto Ron, ESA TAREA- dijo Hermione dándose un golpe en la frente –Claro que Harry, Ron y yo aceptamos-

Cho fulmino al trio con la mirada por un instante, pero luego se encogió de hombros

-Como ustedes quieran, nos vemos después de clases en la entrada del castillo, no se preocupen por cenar, llevare algo- dijo esta con molestia y se alejo por los pasillos

-¿Tarea?- pregunto Harry -¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?,

-Si, le pude haber dicho que tu novia quería acompañarte esta noche, pero si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez que Cho vio a Ginny en su forma de licantropo, intento arrancarle un buen pedazo de cara- dijo Ron- Ademas, no creo que esta noche haya problemas si dejamos de hacer nuestras rondas-

-Debiste preguntarme primero Ron- dijo Hermione

-Por una noche que no intentes buscar por donde es que Fred y George meten sus productos, ellos van a dejar de hacerlo-

-O no hacerlo, es que tu no entiendes Ron, no es nada contra ellos, simplemente me da miedo pensar que si ellos son capaces de meter su contrabando, un mortifago que podría hacer-

-Te preocpuas demasiado- dijo Ron –Ademas le estas haciendo un favor a tu amiga-

-¡Oigan!- exclamo Harry -¿Qué nadie confía en mi?, ¿no me creen capaz de controlar las hormonas de una chica?

-Sinceramente no- sonrio Ginny a su lado –Mira que a mi me cuesta toda mi fuerza evitar saltar sobre ti y comerte a besos, y eso que yo no tengo instintos animales latentes dentro de mi-

-¿De donde vienes?- pregunto Harry

-De la enfermería, no, no me paso nada a mi, Luna tuvo otro de sus episodios, pero parece que este si fue bastante malo, Madame Pompfrey no ha podido hacer que recupere el sentido, ha estado toda la mañana con el pulgar en lo boca-

-Ya es preocupante- dijo Hermione –Ella había dicho que ya controlaba esos episodios, pero se niega a decir que le sucede-

-Pues antes de que decidan investigar otro misterio, quisiera comer algo- dijo Ron

El grupo se sento a la mesa, eran de los últimos en hacerlo y apenas encontraron lugar en la mesa en la zona mas retirada de la de los profesores, las amigas de Ginny estaban un poco lejos, charlando animadamente entre ellas y Madeleine Radamanthys, y a Ginny parecía no importarle el hecho de que ya una par de mesas mas alla se comentaba el hecho de que Cho y Harry irían al bosque prohibido.

Pansy Parkinson salió del gran comedor, y parecia enferma, sin embargo, aun conservaba su altanera manera de caminar, sin embargo, justo en la entrada, choco con Gwyneth Radamanthys, y ambas chicas riñeron a escaso pasos de donde estaban Harry y compañía

-¡Fijate por donde caminas mujerzuela!- se burlo Gwyneth

-Voy a cerrarte la boca con mi varita- dijo Pansy con esfuerzo, realmente parecía estar enferma

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿A quien quieres engañar?, por que yo se muy bien que es lo que te pasa mujerzuela- sonrio Gwyneth

-Tu no tienes idea de que es lo que pasa conmigo- susurro Pansy –Y si sabes lo que te conviene, me vas a dejar sola, como todos los demás-

-¿Y que dice Draco al respecto encanto?-

Pansy no dijo nada, pero le dio una bofetada a Gwynerh y salió casi corriendo del gran comedor, Gwyneth solo sonreía triunfante y fulmino a Ginny cuando se topo con la mirada de esta, y sin mas, camino hasta donde se encontraba Madeleine, cruzo un par de insultos con las chicas de Gryffindor de quinto curso y su hermana se levanto de la mesa a una indicación suya y la siguió fuera del gran comedor. Harry hizo una interrogante con la mirada a su novia y sus amigos, y estos se encogieron de hombros por respuesta.

En Edimburgo, un extraño sismo provoca la alerta de las autoridades que de inmediato sugieren a la población civil no cundir en pánico, y les da la indicación e permanecer en casa…………….

Pero la realidad es que a las afueras de la ciudad, una extraña figura de cuatro metros se divertía golpeando la estructura de un edificio a punto de hacerla caer, los muggles no saben que hacer, ni siquiera saben que es, en el noticiero hablaron acerca de un sismo, pero la realidad es una criatura capaz de hacer caer un ejercicio con los puños

-¡Umurkus quiere a las niñas de Regulus!- rugio el encapuchado y los muggles huyeron despavoridos, una patrulla llego tan rápido como pudo, pero la figura dejo caer su capa, y dejo al descubierto una horrenda figura humanoide, con enromes piernas como de elefante, con brazos largos que incluso llegaban a las rodillas, una cabeza pequeña y un garrote de un metal plateado en la mano izquierda que arrastraba con pezades, su cuerpo estaba protegido con una armadura duendizga del mismo material que su garrote

-Insignificantes muggles, Umurkus desayuna insignificancias como tu todos los días, por que para Umurkus estas resultar muy insignificantes- exclamo el troll – Y Umurkus va a tener un aperitivo-

El troll destrozo la patrulla con un simple golpe de su masa, y abrió el chasis del automóvil como si fuera una cascara de mani, y tomo al policía que tenia la cabeza cubierta de sangre

-Señor tenebroso decir que esoceses tener buen gusto, Umurkus comprobralo- sonrio el troll lamiéndose los labios con gula

-¡Expello policía!- exclamo Bill y Ted Tonks rescato al policía de una dura caída-No se que haces aquí Umurkus, pero no puede significar que algo bueno-

-Pelirrojo no saber que poder morir si se mete en la misión de Umurkus-

-Perfecto, un troll con armadura, ahora si que estamos jodidos- se mofo Ted Tonks –Los mortifagos si que están haciendo innovaciones en el recultamiento de personal-

-Umurkus no ser sirviente de los mortifagos, Umurkus ser amigo de Jorgunmander, y Jorgunmander ser fiel a su amigo, y no tener tiempo que perder, tener que llegar a donde las niñas Black, o los shinigumis matarme-

Esas palabras llenaron de horror y sorpresa a los magos a los magos, y el troll aprovecho para golpearlos fuertemente con su masa y mandarlos a bolar lejos, pero Bill y Ted reaccionaron de inmediato

-¡Shinigumis!- exclamo Bill

-Pues estoy un poco asombrado, muy aterrado y bastante mortificado- dijo Ted Tonks

-No lo están tomando a la ligera, quieren obliga a que tia Andromeda salga, si liberan a los shinigamis, nos las vamos a ver negras-

-La orden no tarda en llegar-

-Hablare con mi esposa- dijo Ted Tonks antes de desaparecer –Creo que tenemos que contemplar las posibilidad de acudir al ministerio de magia-

En el crepúsculo, los alumnos de quinto grado de toda la escuela se congregaban en la entrada del castillo, un par de prefectos de séptimo curso parecían controlar a los estudiantes, los Slytherin hacían sus usuales comentarios discriminatorios, y un chico de Huffelpuf se liaba con ellos a golpes, Ginny y sus amigas estaban expectantes, no a la aparición de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, si no que del otro lado de la explanada, Cho Chang estaba sentada con una mocila de campamento a sus pies, y ya no pudo ver mas de lo que la chica licántropo hacia, pues Fleur apareció y todos se formaron en corrillo a su alrededor

-Bien chicos, esta es una de nuestras ultimas practicas antes de los TIMOs, asi que pongan mucha atención, quizá alguno o ninguno de ustedes decida tomar la carrera de cazafantasmas, ya sabmeos que es una profesión muy ingrta, pero muy bien remunerada, sin embargo, todos los magos deben de poseer el conocimiento necesario para lidair con este tipo de entes, ¿alguien podría decirme cual es la definición de espectro y las diferencias que existen entre este y un fantasma?-

Varias manos se levantaron, sobre todo de los miembros de Ravenclaw, pero Fleur se sorprendio al notar que faltaba una alumna en particular

-¿Y la señorita Lovegood?- pregunto en voz alta

-En la enfermería, no creo que la dejen salir hasta que estén seguors de que fue lo que le paso- dio Vilandra

-¿Tuvo otro episodio?, ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- refunfuño Fleur contrariada y se llevo la punta del dedo a la sien –Bueno, ya que estamos, ¿me podrías responder mi pregunta?-

-Un fantasma es la proyección o "huella" que deja un mago al morir, en todo momento esta conciente de que ya murió, y la mantiene por el resto de su existencia, y un espectro es la manifestación protonatural del espíritu de un muggle, la mayoría con inofensivas o molestas en lo mas minimo, sin embargo, al no tener una percepción adecuada de su estado, desconocen que están muertos, pero los que sufren una muerte violenta o poseen en vida una enorme fuerza de voluntad , se mantienen aferrados a una persona o algún lugar, y al no sabere que ya murieron, lo "defienden" o tratan de seguir con su vida normal, provocando desorden a su alrededor-

-Muy bien, una vez mas, vente puntos para Gryffindor, pues bien, como hemos visto en clase, los fantasmas y lo espectros se niegan a dejar el mundo de los vivos, como sabemos, algunos llegan ser bastante peligrosos, el ministerio tiene archivados por lo menos cien casos de asesinatos relacionados con espectros, y en muchos de estos casos, la tragedia se pudo evitar si algún mago o bruja hubeira sabido como actuar en ese momento, pero en fin, todos tomen sus varitas, que esta noche iremos a la campiña de Kirkflokshare, que esta del otro lado del bosque prohibido, ahí se llevo a cabo una terrible batalla y por el campo aun rondan varios espectros muy violentos, y si nos apresuramos a terminar la clase, quizá podramos pasar a Hogsmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla-

En medio del bullicio que provocaban los estudiantes, Ginny dirigió una ultima mirada a Cho, y esta aun se mantenía sentada con la espalda recargada en el muro, Harry aun no aparecia, y en el fondo, deseo que algo se le hubiera atravezado a Harry para que no pudiera asisitir, sin embargo los carruajes llegaron y sin mas remedio, subió junto a sus amigas a uno de los últimos coches.

En lo mas alto de un edificio, Bill observaba con desesperacion como el troll hacia de las suyas, destruyendo y matando gente a diestra y sinietra, pero contrario a lo que suponía ,la orden no aparecia, y mucho menos Andromeda Tonks, los primero en llegar a Edimburgo fueron los quebrantadores de maleficios de Girngotts, casi todo ellos buenos amigos suyos

-¡William Weasley!- sonrio un chico de una enorme estatura

-Hola Hank, gusto en verte, veo que pudieron revertir el efecto de la poción de crecimiento-dijo Bill al estrecharle la mano

-Pues hicieron lo que pudieron, pero quede por encima del promedio, pero no me quejo, ¿Qué tenemos?-

-Pues Unmurkus, sin duda sus amigos lo equiparon lo suficientemente bien, me imagino que Krepel y Rugrik los enviaron a recuperar a su troll de seguridad con contrato vigente- sonrio Bill

-Si, malditos duendes, pero en fin, el ministerio nos ha concedido la oportunidad de capturarlo, tenemos algo asi como una hora antes de que ellos decidan actuar- dijo Hank

-¿Y los demás?-

-Ya están en sus posiciones, vine aquí para advertirte de que no debes de tomar parte en esta operación a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, sin embargo, no creo que necesitemos tu ayuda-

-Pues yo creo que si la necesitaran- sonrio Bill y señalo hacia donde una columna de humo se levantaba -¿Ves eso?, a Umurkus solo le tomo diez minutos hacerlo-

-¡Por Merlin!-

-Lo he estado observando y ya ha asesinado a varias decenas de muggles sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, se bebió un camión de cerveza entero y ahora mismo parece que esta robando unos pantalones a un cadáver- dijo Bill con pesadez –Ahora no quiero imaginar que hara si consigue llegar a su objetivo, o a alguno de nosotros da un movimiento en falso-

-El único mago que lo humillo fuiste tu Weasley- sonrio Hank –Tu eres quien debería de estar mas preocupado-

-Las preocupaciones son para los tontos, además, ustedes son el mejor equipo de quebrantadores de maleficios, no creo que necesiten de mi ayuda o la del ministerio-

-Eso mismo pensé, llevamos ventaja numérica sobre ese tonto, además, desde esa vez que tu equipo nos derroto, no hemos vuelto a perder una pelea en todo ese tiempo-y sin mas desapareció del lado de Bill, este miro con inquietud como la criatura se desplazaba por la ciudad con total orientacion

Umurkus llego al emplazamiento del orfanato Wallece, pero sus ojos solo veian un terreno valdio, y comenzó a golpear con su masa el pavimento, provocando un gran estremecimiento

-¡Umurkus quiere a los hijos de Regulus, y los quiere ya!- se escucho el atronador el grito del troll

Bill siguió a su amigo por las calles de Edimburgo, y se toparon con los muggles huyendo despavoridos en dirección opuesta a donde la criatura realizaba su destrucción, hasta que lo toparon saqueando la cocina de un elegante restaurant

-¡Incarcero!- exclamo Hank y su varita expulso enormes cuerdas que sometieron a al troll, Bill no lo podía creer que con un hechizo tan simple hubieran podido detener al troll –Callate Umurkus, Por Merlin, pones en ridículo el prestigio de gringots-

Umurkus se revolcaba tratando de escapar de su prisión, Bill y Hank se acercaron con cautela y el mago de gringotts toco una insignia del banco en la solapa de su capa y esta emitió un brillo plateado

-aquí Hank al equipo, he sometido a Umurkus, Seresada quiere que evacuen toda la zona antes de la llegada del ministerio de magia, repito, evacuen toda la zona mientras suavizo a Umurkus y le administro una poción para dormir-

Umurkus reconoció a Bill y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, pero Hank pareció no notarlo

-Muy bien criatura, vamos a tranquilizarnos, respira hondo y profundo, voy a contar hasta diez, y cuando retire la soga, vas a coperar con todo lo que yo te diga-

-No creo que sea una buena idea Hank- dijo Bill

-No seas tonto Weasley, nosotros amaestramos a esta criatura-

Y fue como si prendieran un switch en la cabeza del troll, pues este rompió las cuerdas al forzar la máximo sus musculos y de inmediato se lanzo sobre Hank, y lo golpeo a puño limpio en todo el cuerpo, Bill trato de detenerlo con un hechizo de su varita, pero el hechizo reboto en la armadura del troll y se impacto a espaldas del pelirrojo, provocando que el edificio cayera sobre el

Pero Umurkus continuaba linchando brutalmente a Hank con todas sus fuerzas, cada golpe que le daba, hacia retumbar los edificios a su alrededor

-Maguitos siempre hacer que Umurkus parecer un tonto frente a Serezada, maguitos no amaestrar a Umurkus, maguitos traicionar a Umukurs, por eso Umurkus arrancara cabeza de maguito estúpido y usarla como bacinica-

La solapa de Hank aun brillaba y de ahí se escuchaba la voz de una mujer

-¡Merlin!, va a matar a Hank, que alguien le ayude-

-¡Expello Troll Maxima!- grito Bill con toda su fuerza y el troll salió volando por los aires, el pelirrojo desapareció y se reapareció a mitad del aire, apuntando su varita al troll -¡¡Fractuire!-

El hechizo de Bill simulo que el troll se estrellara contra un muro invisible a toda velocidad, Bill volvió a desaparecer y reapareció al lado de Hank, donde Serezada ya estaba atendiéndolo

-Tranquila, lo arroje a la estación de trenes, me imagino que seria el edifico mas grande que estaría vigilado, y si conocsco a Hank como creo que lo conozco, ahí estará Stevens esperando a Umurkus-

Serezada tenia la misma insignia en su solapa

-Es bueno oírte Weasley- dijo una voz desde la insignia – están evacuando todo en un radio de 10 kilometros, para que el trabajo del ministerio de magia sea mas sencillo cuando acabemos-

-Aquí Stevens, la sitacion se sale un poco de control, por mas que mis chicos y yo bañamos con hechizos a este maldito, su armadura los rebota todos, en diez segundo nos mandara a todos a concursar por el premio de mayor numero de heridas en una operación, solo prometo cinco minutos, y me duele reconocerlo, pero creo que necesitaremos la ayuda del ministerio de magia-

Serezada se levanto y volteo a ver a Bill

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, ya no eres parte de Gringotts- dijo y volvió a tocar su insignia –Traigan al paramedimago, Hank necesita atención medica inmediata, Stevens llevamos 30 segundos sin tu reporte, ¿Cómo van las cosas?-

-¿Bromeas?, primero los hechizos le rebotan y este maldito le arranco la pierna a Mctaggert, y lo peor, se la comio cruda y sin condimentar-

Se escuchaba en el fondo el ruido de la batalla, las exclamaciones que hacían los magos al arojarle hechizos al troll

-Maguitos huelen a comida, Umurkus qurer saber si también saber a comida-

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando ahí?

-Necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato, todo mi equipo ha sido neutralizado- dijo Stevens

El paremedimago llego y Bill tomo del brazo a Serezada para desaparecer y materializarse al lado de Stevens que no la estaba pasando nada bien sin duda alguna; Umurkus lo tenia sujetado por el cuello asfixiándolo sadicamente, pero a su alrededor, todo el equipo de Stevens estaba regado por todo el lugar tras una cruel batalla, pero no había ningún muerto, sin embrago, todos presentaban horribles heridas y agonizaban

-¡Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí!- dijo Bill –Yo me hare cargo de el-

-No, esta vez me toca a mi- dijo Serezada –Expello Maxima-

Serezada no apunto al troll, pues sin duda se hehio rebotaria en la armadura de este, asi que dirigió su varita en dirección al suelo que pisaba, y un enorme bloque se desprendió del piso y salió volando por el techo del edficio con el troll encima

-¡Vamos Weasley, la ayuda no tarda en llegar, nos queda poco tiempo antes de que el ministerio actue!- dijo Serezada y tomo a Bill del brazo y desaparecieron

Umurkus arrojaba automóviles sobre los edificios, estaba completamente furioso y fuere de si

-La misión ser importante para Umurkus, pero Umurkus matar a maguitos que hacerle vida imposible- balbuceo el troll a los cuatro vientos

Y entonces apareció Serezada frente a Umurkus, con una mirada analítica, el troll levanto su porra para aplastarla, pero Serezada hizo un movimiento sorpresivo: se desnudo el tronco dejando al aire sus pechos

La visión impresiono al troll, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que Bill apareció arriba de el, convoco con su varita la carrocería de un auto, y con esta golpeo brutalmente al troll

-¿Siete EXTASIs y la única manera que se te ocurre de distraerlos que se te ocurre es enseñarle las tetas?- sonrio Bill

-Dame crédito Weasley, funciono- sonrio Serezada al volverse a poner la túnica en su lugar

-De Maravilla, espero que ese golpe por fin haya dejado fuera de combate a Umurkus, ¿Dónde están los amaestradores?- dijo Weasley

-Se los comio- dijo Serezada –Por cierto, Hablando de refuerzos, ¿Dónde esta el anciano que te acompañaba?-

-Ted Tonks no es un anciano, bueno, fue una mala decisicion haber venido por Umurkus sin mas apoyo, es obvio que en Gringotts no consideraron que esta asociado con un mago tenebroso- dijo Bill –Y me sorprende de ti Serezada, al fin de cuentas tu fuiste quien educo a Umurkus-

-Desde que saliste de Gringotts te has vuelto muy engreído Weasley- sonrio la chica

-Bueno, enseñar las tetas no es mi ideal de táctica opresiva- sonrio Bill

De pronto, una espiral de fuego ilumino el cielo, salida de la estación de trenes, y sin dudar, ambos magos se aparecieron en la estación, y se encontraron con un sorprendente espectáculo; Ted Tonks conteniendo a fuerza de hechizos a Umurkus

-Ahí esta su anciano- le dijo Bill a Serezada

-¿Esta bien señor Tonks?- pregunto Serezada

-¿Bromea señorita?- dijo Tonks son ironia –Primero mi esposa me manda a luchar contra una bestia mejorada mágicamente sin mas arma que mi varita, luego, descubro que tiene una armadura con escamas de dragon, todos mis hechizos rebotan, y no me gusta la manera en que ese troll me observa-

-¡Callate anciano!- rugio el troll arrojando una enorme piedra hacia Ted Tonks, acto seguido se abalanzo hacia el, capturándole el cráneo en su enrome mano- Umurkus se pregunta si carne vieja saber mejor, magos presumir mucho del añejamiento-

-¡Cunfunduss!- exclamo Ted Tonks cuando las mandibulas de Umurkus se cerraban en torno a su cabeza

El troll dilato sus pupilas y solto a Ted Tonks, el cual aprovecho la situación

-¡Expello máxima!- exclamo y de nuevo el troll salió volando por los aires –Una mano hubiera sido de mucha ayuda-

-No lo creo, usted estaba en una muy buena posición ofensiva señor Tonks, lo único que podemos hacer es contenerlo, nos hemos quedado sin recursos, solo nos basta esperar al ministerio de magia, ¿Cómo se siente?-

-Preocupado, no creo que ese hechizo contenga mucho tiempo al troll, pero juro que toda mi vida paso por mis ojos en un segundo, y Andromeda me regañaba en el ultimo segundo-

Bill sonrio ante esas palabras, y observo como Umurkus parecía recuperarse de la confusion

-Bien, solo es un troll amaestrado para defenderse de magos y hechizos, equipado con una armadura ultra resistente y además con gusto por la carne humana, creo que puedo hacerle frente por diez minutos-

-El te odia Weasley-

-Lo se-

Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que el una enorme parte del techo de la estación de trenes cayera sobre del troll, pero como era de esperarse, esto no contuvo mucho tiempo a la bestia, asi que Bill utilizo su varita e hizo que esta semejara un enorme puño y golpeo sin piedad a monigote una y otra vez, aplastándolo contra el suelo y aporreándolo una y oyra vez con ese puño gigantesco que salía de la punta de su varita.

-¿Has tumbado a Umurkus?- le pregunto Serezada, pero Ted Tonks le dirijio una mirada de obivedad

-No viaje todo el año por todo el munod sin aprender nada útil para estas situaciones- dijo Bill –Ahora solo necesito quitarle esta armadura antes de que los magos del ministerio lleguen, deberías de mandar un mensaje a san mungo y ver cuantos de los quebrantadores de maleficios sobrevivieron-

Bill retiro el casco de la cabeza de Umurkus, pero este abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡No!- exclamo a todo pulmon le sujeto el brazo a Bill y lo partió en dos como si se tratase de una rama seca –Es el regalo de Jorugunmander a Umurkus, como te atreves a tratar de robar algo tan preciado a Umurkus, Umurkus te hara pedazos, y luego se los comera y los defecara y los arrojara a las ratas para que lo riegeun por todo el mundo-

Bill fue tratado con un autentico muñeco de trapo, apenas y pudo conjurar un hechizo que lo protegiera de la brutalidad del troll, pero cuando este iba a dar su golpe final, otro pelirrojo montado en una escoba apareció de la nada y con su varita bloqueo el golpe de Umurkus

-Parece que he llegado a tiempo Bill, la orden ya esta aqui- sonrio Charlie Weasley a su hermano, y este le devolvió la sonrisa exhausto.


End file.
